The Cave
by Pattate
Summary: Au crépuscule de leur dernier été, les membres du Glee Club se retrouvent pour une expédition spéléologique. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... Ou comment une semaine de vacances peut tout changer. Couples principaux : Faberry/Brittana
1. The Descent

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** T  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Faberry/Brittana principalement (présence aussi de Klaine et Tartie + mention de nombreux autres couples)  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Bon bah yoplapla. Cette fic trouve son inspiration dans le film d'horreur "The Descent", un très bon film que je conseille à tous si vous aimez le genre.

**Résumé : **Au crépuscule de leur dernier été, les membres du Glee Club se retrouvent pour une expédition spéléologique. La grotte qu'ils choisissent d'explorer est apparemment inoffensive. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...  
>Ou comment une semaine de vacances peut tout changer.<strong>**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur WLITB. Je réfléchis à une séquelle depuis un certain temps, mais il faut voir si j'ai le temps et l'inspiration pour en faire quelque-chose de bien^^ Merci en tout cas !

**Playlist de ce chapitre :**

**The Descent Theme - David Julyan**

**Bad Romance - Lady Gaga**

* * *

><p>Le soleil se levait tout juste à l'horizon et apparaissait par intermittences entre les gigantesques pins plantés de part et d'autre de la route. Le paysage baigné de pourpre paraissait irréel et il y avait comme une sorte de magie dans l'air.<p>

Brittany adorait le matin.

A chaque nouveau début de journée, c'était comme si le monde entier reprenait à zéro et que tous les mauvais événements qui avaient lieu sur Terre étaient supprimés pour être remplacés par des choses bien meilleures. Le ciel paraissait toujours neuf, illuminé des éclats orangé et bordeaux du soleil levant, et c'était comme si la nature toute entière se réveillait d'une longue torpeur. Les feuilles bruissaient doucement, agitées par la brise matinale, et quelques gouttes de rosée s'écrasaient dans l'herbe humide, scintillants d'un éclat doré lorsque les rayons du soleil les atteignaient enfin. L'atmosphère pouvait être brumeuse et fraîche, mais le parfum de nouveauté qui régnait dans l'air réchauffait toujours le cœur de la blonde. Elle oubliait alors qu'elle était toujours l'abrutie de service, peu importe à quel point elle s'évertuait à améliorer ses notes ou à se cultiver en regardant la chaîne historique où passe toujours de longs reportages en noir et blanc sur des événements dont elle ne comprenait pas toujours l'importance. Brittany n'avait pas tant de choses douloureuses que ça à oublier, pensait-elle en regardant avec un sourire attendri dans le rétroviseur, mais elle se sentait toujours d'attaque lorsque elle se réveillait et que le soleil émergeait tout juste de derrière les collines qui bordaient sa maison. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir tout faire et que peu importe quel obstacle se mettrait en travers de sa route, d'avoir la force de le surmonter.

Elle ralentit progressivement et se rangea sur le bas-côté, en prenant bien soin de ne pas rouler sur des cailloux. Elle enclencha les clignotants, et bien que cela fut rendu inutile par la désertion dans laquelle se trouvait la route à cette heure, elle pensa que McKinley tout entier serait sans doute bien étonné de voir la simplette Brittany penser à prendre une telle précaution. Elle ouvrit la boîte à gants, en sortit un appareil-photo et se retourna le plus lentement possible, le tenant bien immobile devant elle.

Sur la banquette arrière, Quinn et Santana étaient assoupies, et il était difficile de croire que ces deux anges avaient été à une époque les HBIC sans pitié de McKinley. Quinn était appuyée contre la vitre couverte de buée, et le sourire paisible de la blonde donnait une expression détendue à ses traits que Brittany ne lui avait plus vue depuis longtemps. Quant à Santana, elle s'était progressivement affalée sur sa voisine, jusqu'à reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

En examinant la tranquillité affichée sur son visage habituellement si expressif et animé, Brittany crut bien que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine. Elle l'avait déjà vue endormie, mais ainsi appuyée contre Quinn, souriant pareille à un enfant rêvant des cadeaux qu'il espère avoir la veille de Noël, Brittany ne pouvait s'empêcher de la revoir trois ans en arrière, lorsque l'Impie Trinité était encore aussi soudée que les Trois Mousquetaires et qu'elles passaient leurs week-ends chez Santana, à regarder la télé en discutant des derniers potins de McKinley. Aujourd'hui, c'était fini tout ça.

Avec un sourire triste, Brittany prit une dernière photo des deux filles et remit l'appareil dans la boîte à gants. Elle s'assura que personne n'arrivait sur la voie de droite, puis réengagea la voiture sur la route.

...

...

...

« _LOVE, LOVE I WANT YOUR LOVE !_ »

Tina essayait de ne pas quitter la route des yeux mais le micmac qui avait lieu dans la voiture lui rendait la tâche bien difficile. Elle commençait à se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait eu l'idée de s'embarquer avec les quatre énergumènes qui lui faisaient office de passagers.

« _You know that I want you..._ » chantonna Kurt à l'arrière en lançant une œillade suggestive à Blaine à travers le rétroviseur.

« _...and you know that I need you ! »_ lui répondit le garçon aux sourcils triangulaires.

« _CAUSE I'M A FREE BITCH BABY ! _» hurla Artie, et Tina manqua d'envoyer la voiture dans le décor.

« _I WANT YOUR LOVE AND I WANT YOUR REVENGE !_ » se mirent-ils tous à chanter à tue-tête, et lorsqu'elle fut bien sûre de s'être rétablie, l'asiatique se joignit à eux avec entrain.

Il était tout juste sept heures et pourtant ils avaient tous autant la pêche qu'au moment du départ, la veille. C'était tout juste si ils avaient daigné dormir, et maintenant que c'était son tour de conduire, Tina se félicitait d'avoir pris la peine de faire un somme aux environs de deux heures du matin, tandis que les autres discutaient avec animation de qui mettrait son CD dans le lecteur. Finalement, usant de son don de persuasion légendaire, c'était Kurt qui avait réussi à imposer la compilation que Blaine lui avait offert pour la St-Valentin. Dire qu'ils ne regrettaient pas en cet instant était un euphémisme.  
>Artie s'occupa de chanter les vers en français avec une maladresse et un accent qui n'avaient d'égal que son enthousiasme, et Mercedes, enchaîna en beuglant un « <em>I DON'T WANNA BE FRIEEENDS !<em> » qui fit ressortir l'état d'épuisement dans lequel se trouvait sa voix avec une clarté étonnante.

« _RA-RA-AH-AH-AAAAH RUMA RUMA-MA GAGA OULALAAAH WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE !_ »

L'intérieur de la voiture fut secouée des applaudissements des chanteurs déchaînés et à peine avaient-ils fini de saluer la fin de la chanson que Mercedes et Artie scandaient déjà en cœur « Encore ! Encore ! ».

« Ah, c'est bien dommage que tu n'aies pas été là quand on l'a fait au Glee Club, lança Kurt à Blaine en se laissant aller au fond de la banquette, jamais je n'ai porté des Alexander McQueen avec tant de classe !

- Si tu les as toujours, tu me les montreras en rentrant ! » lui répondit l'ancien Warbler avec un sourire.

Kurt le regarda avec satisfaction avant de s'abîmer dans la contemplation du paysage. Artie et Mercedes semblèrent calmés, mais Tina pouvait encore les entendre fredonner _Speechless_, qui passait à présent en fond dans l'habitacle. La fatigue finit par faire effet sur les passagers. Très vite, tous furent endormis et c'est avec amusement que la brune les observa une fraction de secondes à travers le rétroviseur, affalés les uns contre les autres dans la banquette arrière. Blaine s'était assoupi depuis une heure et paraissait être profondément endormi au moment où Tina coula vers lui un regard vigilant, elle en profita donc pour retirer la compilation du lecteur, la déposer sur le tableau de bord et mettre la radio en route.

«... un soleil particulièrement fort est prévu sur toute la côte Est, attention à vous chers conducteurs New-Yorkais, ne vous laissez pas éblouir ! Quant au reste des Etats-Unis, le temps devrait se montrer clément ! L'Indiana connaîtra des records de température pour le reste de la semaine, et les Etats alentours ne manqueront pas d'en profiter ! Je vous laisse maintenant avec Jack ! Jack, c'est à vous, je vous confie le soin de réveiller nos chers auditeurs ! »

Un animateur à la voix particulièrement agaçante commença à babiller à travers les enceintes de l'habitacle et Tina éteignit aussitôt la radio. Seuls les ronronnements du moteur vinrent perturber le silence paisible qui régnait à présent à l'intérieur.

...

...

...

Finn négocia le virage avec application et jeta un regard de biais à la jeune femme assise à côté de lui, dans le siège passager. Elle contemplait le paysage avec attention, comme si les arbres qui se dressaient de toutes parts avaient un intérêt caché. Ses mains étaient posées bien sagement sur ses cuisses, et Finn avança la sienne pour en attraper une. Dès qu'elles se touchèrent, Rachel tourna vivement la tête vers lui, et avisa sa seule et unique main qui tenait le volant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. On a effectué la majorité du trajet, et bien que j'apprécie l'ironie du sort dans le fait de mourir juste avant d'atteindre notre destination, j'ai toujours envisagé de mourir sur les planches, je t'avoue donc que cela gâcherait mes...

- Rachel. »

Elle sembla se calmer et prit une grande inspiration pour évacuer son stress.

« Excuse-moi, soupira-t-elle, tu sais bien que je commence à divaguer dès que je suis un peu anxieuse... »

Finn ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de garder les yeux sur la route, alors il se contenta de serrer doucement sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu ne devrais pas, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant. La voiture est en ordre, les pneus sont bien gonflés, on s'est arrêtés à une station d'essence il y a un peu plus de deux heures et on ne risque pas de rentrer en collision avec qui que ce soit ici. »

Il avait la raison. Il n'y avait absolument pas une voiture en vue. Rachel sembla se détendre.

« Je sais mais... je m'inquiète aussi pour cette expédition. Je n'étais pas vraiment pour au début, vu que cela prend une semaine dans mes vacances, alors-même que j'ai besoin de m'entraîner plus que jamais si je veux atteindre mes objectifs... NYADA n'accepte pas n'importe-qui... »

Elle émit une pause.

« De plus, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix, Shelby avait enfin accepté de me donner quelques cours de chant... »

Finn sentit qu'elle s'accrochait à sa main, en proie à une émotion manifeste.

« Et même si elle a accepté de reporter, continua-t-elle en détournant la tête pour se concentrer sur le paysage, je ne pense pas que ce soit très raisonnable. Enfin, je veux dire, de la spéléologie ? Je n'étais même pas capable de grimper correctement aux échelles à l'école, alors ce serait bien mon genre de rester coincer au milieu d'un tunnel. Et ce n'est sûrement pas en chantant à l'aide que je trouverai miraculeusement le moyen de me sortir de là... » conclut-elle d'un ton sinistre.

L'ancien leader du Glee Club prit le risque de détourner les yeux de la route quelques secondes et contempla Rachel avec attention.

« Rach, regarde-moi. »

La brunette détourna la tête du paysage à contrecœur et Finn s'aperçut qu'elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de pleurer.

« Brittany et moi, on a passé un mois dès la fin des cours en stage.

- Je le sais bien mais...

- Non, écoute-moi, la coupa-t-il. Ça ne fait peut-être qu'un mois que j'ai ma licence, mais Brittany fait ça depuis trois ans ! Et même si tout McKinley était convaincu qu'elle n'avait rien dans le crâne, je peux t'assurer qu'elle se débrouille bien mieux que quiconque. »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Rachel à la pensée de l'adorable blonde.

La voiture commençait à dévier dangereusement, Finn détourna donc précipitamment la tête pour se reconcentrer sur la route.

« Et puis tu étais là quand on a fait nos bagages ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'as aidée à vérifier qu'on avait bien tout le matériel ?

- Oui.

- Et c'est toi qui m'a forcée à prendre dix trousses de secours, non ?

- Oui, mais je pense que tu aurais même dû me laisser en mettre dix de plus. » fit-elle remarquer d'un air boudeur.

Finn ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Quoi ? s'insurgea-t-elle. Ne te moque pas de moi ! On verra bien si tu feras toujours autant le malin quand tu seras au bord de la mort après être tombé dans une crevasse et qu'il n'y aura que moi et mes bandages pour te sauver !

- Avoue quand même que c'est un peu exagéré, » insista-t-il avec un dernier éclat de rire.

Du coin de l'œil, il devina que Rachel le fusillait du regard avant de croiser les bras d'un air profondément mélodramatique.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas bouder pour ça ! »

Un mutisme obstiné lui répondit.

« Enfin Rach ! »

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas décidée à lui reparler de sitôt, il poussa un soupir exaspéré et retira sa main de la sienne. Mais elle la reprit aussitôt et la serra plus fort encore.

« Aïe ! Arrête, tu me fais mal ! »

Elle desserra son étreinte et bondit de son siège pour lui embrasser tendrement la joue.

« Je suis désolée. »

Finn eut du mal à rester concentré sur la route, et Rachel s'en rendit compte au sourire béat qu'il affichait.

...

...

...

« Mec, enlève tes pieds du tableau de bord !

- Quoi, Evans ? Cette bagnole a au moins dix ans de plus que ma mère, c'est pas en me mettant à l'aise que je vais la démolir ! En plus j'ai lavé mes baskets hier.

- Puck, sérieusement, intervint Mike, en émergeant du fond de la banquette arrière, c'est pas cool. »

Puck marmonna quelque-chose avant de se rasseoir correctement, et Sam le remercia presque à contre-cœur.

« J'y peux rien si faut que je me détende un peu, dit le garçon à la crête en s'étirant avec un gémissement. Ça fait une journée qu'on est coincés dans ta caisse, et Puckzilla aime la vie au grand air.

- Oh mon Dieu, et moi qui croyais que tu avais laissé tomber ces surnoms débiles depuis que t'avais mis Quinn en cloque... fit Mike en se laissant retomber au fond de la banquette.

- C'est juste sa façon de montrer que c'est toujours un homme, un vrai, dit Sam. On sait très bien qu'à la fin son surnom au Glee Club c'était Teddy Bear..

- Arrête tes bobards, répliqua Puck avec un geste désinvolte du bras. Le jour où j'aurai plus ma crête, tu pourras dire que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs de séduction, mais le Puckausaurus est toujours dans la place.

- Tu devrais penser à te débarrasser de cette coupe, mec, intervint Mike. On dirait que t'as un raton- laveur mort sur la tête, je sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit.

- Et toi tu devrais te teindre les cheveux en rose.

- Si tu veux te trouver un job, t'arriveras à rien avec ça, dit Sam. Crois-moi, mon père a fait un relooking complet et le jour d'après il s'est fait embauché.

- Pas besoin d'avoir la boule à zéro pour ce que je veux faire, leur assura Puck avec un rictus moqueur. Finn et moi on a prévu de bosser au garage du père de Kurt.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense Rachel ? s'étonna Mike. Elle va rester coincée à Lima ?

- Finn lui en a parlé, elle est d'accord.

- Oh, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait renoncée à tous ses rêves, insista Sam. Alors soit Finn t'a dit n'importe-quoi, soit il lui en a toujours pas parlé.

- De toute façon il nous reste encore un mois pour ça, déclara Puck avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Sûrement moins que ça. Pour s'inscrire aux grandes écoles de New-York, il faut s'y prendre plusieurs mois à l'avance !

- Et comment tu sais ça, monsieur le crack en maths ? se moqua Puck.

- J'ai finalement réussi à convaincre mes parents de me laisser postuler pour Julliard, expliqua Mike avec un sourire satisfait. Je ne serai sans doute pas accepté mais au moins je ne vais pas être forcé de m'engager dans une ennuyante carrière d'ingénieur.

- Et tu te retrouveras à cirer les pompes des stars comme Rachel dans les rues de New-York, ajouta Puck d'un ton narquois.

- Je préfère ça que de passer le reste de ma vie à vidanger des voitures avec une marmotte décédée sur le sommet du crâne, conclut Mike avec un haussement d'épaules amusé.

- Santana Lopez, sors de ce corps. » lança Sam en mettant la radio en route.

Une musique country vint couvrir la répartie cinglante de Puck à Mike.

« Au fait, c'est quoi le nom de la grotte où on va ? demanda Puck.

- Chais pas, dit Sam. Faudrait demander à Finn. »

Puck jeta un bref coup d'œil à son portable.

« C'est vraiment un coin paumé par ici, ça fait depuis qu'on est sorti de l'Ohio que j'ai plus de réseau. » grogna-t-il en le rangeant dans la poche de son jean.

Le soleil était à présent bien visible et le ciel, d'un bleu éclatant, annonçait une merveilleuse journée. La vieille horloge analogique enfoncée dans le tableau de bord, juste au-dessus du volant en cuir rabougri de la voiture, indiquait neuf heures. Le GPS que Puck avait volé dans le magasin d'électronique où il avait travaillé au début de l'été prévoyait encore cinq heures de trajet. Sam poussa un soupir las et se baissa pour tourner la manivelle enfoncée dans la porte. La fenêtre s'ouvrit avec un crissement plaintif et un peu d'air frais s'engouffra dans l'habitacle à l'atmosphère étouffante.

« Tu pourrais pas essayer d'appeler Kurt, histoire qu'on ait une idée d'où ils sont ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant brièvement vers Puck.

L'autre sortit une nouvelle fois son portable de sa poche et le lui fourra sous le nez.

« Toujours pas de réseau ! lui annonça-t-il.

- Et Mike ? C'est pas mieux, toi ?

- J'ai oublié de recharger ma batterie avant de partir, il est mort là.

- Bon, fit Sam en tapotant pensivement le volant de ses doigts impatients, ils sont partis hier à sept heures, donc ils devraient arriver deux heures avant nous...

- Est-ce qu'on en a vraiment quelque-chose à faire ? dit Puck en reculant son siège pour pouvoir mieux étendre ses jambes.

- Eh ! fais gaffe à ce siège ! la dernière fois que je l'ai bougé je suis parti en... »

Le siège se renversa complètement et Puck se retrouva la tête entre les genoux de Mike.

«... arrière...

- Oh merde, désolé, mec. »

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Puck ne parvint pas à remettre le siège en place.

« Bon, tu sais quoi, laisse tomber, décida Sam en lui lançant un regard las. Et puis de toute façon maintenant que cette voiture est à moi, j'en fais ce que je veux, mes parents me défonceront pas. »

Puck se mit à son aise et Mike se décala vers la gauche pour ne pas être gêné.

De longs grésillements commencèrent à s'échapper de la radio et le son en devint complètement brouillé. D'un geste du bras agacé, Sam l'éteignit.

« Mec, si au moins t'avais un lecteur CD, on aurait de la musique pour mettre un peu d'ambiance.

- Le simple fait de passer du temps entre mecs devrait te suffire, plaisanta Sam. On est tous tellement fabuleux. »

Puck lui répondit par un sifflement narquois et étendit ses jambes sous le tableau de bord.


	2. Valerie

Merci pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes :) (et ça fait plaisir de recroiser des gens du fo ici, merci pour vos reviews les filles ;))

J'ai déjà beaucoup de chaps rédigés (de plus en plus longs d'ailleurs...), donc le rythme de publication devrait être assez rapide pour rattraper mon retard. (et pas trop faire languir Laura...)

J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant, en attendant bonne lecture !

**Playlist :**

**Valerie - Amy Winehouse feat. Mark Ronson**

* * *

><p>« Q, si t'es venue pour faire la gueule pendant tout le séjour, j'en vois pas l'utilité. »<p>

Quinn dévisagea Santana, sans pour autant sortir de son profond mutisme. Les deux filles s'étaient réveillées depuis bien longtemps déjà et elles étaient tout sauf assoupies, souriant bien sagement. Brittany commençait même à se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé quand elle les avaient vues endormies l'une sur l'autre.

« Oh et bien si c'est comme ça, dit très lentement Quinn, je n'ai qu'à ouvrir la porte et sortir. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle détacha sa ceinture. Brittany verrouilla les portes du véhicule. Quinn en était bien capable.

« Arrêtez vos bêtises, dit-elle très calmement. Et Quinn remets ta ceinture, ne fais pas ta gamine. »

La blonde s'exécuta sans mot dire et décocha un dernier regard noir à la latina. Celle-ci poussa un ostensible soupir agacé.

« De toute façon... reprit-elle.

- San ! » s'écria Brittany.

C'était la première fois qu'elle haussait la voix depuis le début du trajet, et cela lui arrivait de manière générale très rarement. Santana se figea et l'éclat de colère qui brillait dans les yeux bleus visibles dans le rétroviseur la réduisit au silence.

« Laisse Quinn tranquille, dit Brittany plus doucement. Si elle n'a pas envie de parler, elle fait comme elle veut. »

Quinn sentit que Brittany la fixait longuement, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Santana. Celle-ci l'observait d'un air tendu, et elle soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes. Elle la fixa avec une telle intensité qu'elle crut bien qu'elle cherchait à lui transmettre un message par la seule force de ses sombres pupilles, mais Quinn ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait et la dévisagea jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se décide à regarder ailleurs.

Il y avait une telle mélancolie dans les yeux de Quinn que Santana se retenait à grand peine de bondir de sa place et de la secouer pour la réveiller. Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis l'obtention de leurs diplômes et elle ignorait où la blonde était passée pendant tout ce temps. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait accepté l'invitation de venir pour cette expédition spéléologique très tacitement et lorsqu'elle s'était levée, la veille, et qu'elle était sortie de chez Brittany, Quinn attendait sur le pas de la porte, ses bagages posés de part et d'autre d'elle. Elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis, et ce peu importe combien Santana la provoquait, allant même parfois jusqu'à l'insulter ouvertement. La passivité de celle qu'elle considérait jadis à juste titre comme une mini-Sue la mettait dans une rage folle, mais maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à mettre Brittany en colère contre elle, elle préférait arrêter. Bizarrement, peu importe combien Q s'était éloignée d'elles depuis plusieurs mois, Brittany semblait garder cette même affection inexplicable pour l'ex-HBIC. C'était comme l'amitié qu'elle partageait avec Rachel : Santana ne comprenait pas.

« San, tu es bien sûre d'avoir mis des bidons d'essence dans le coffre ?

- Ouais pourquoi ?

- Il va falloir qu'on s'arrête pour en remettre... » murmura Brittany en jetant un coup d'œil à la jauge, qui clignotait furieusement au milieu des autres données.

Elle attendit de sortir de la forêt à travers laquelle sinuait la route sur laquelle elles circulaient, avant de s'arrêter au bord de la chaussée. Dès que la voiture fut au repos, Quinn s'extirpa précipitamment de l'habitacle et s'éloigna du véhicule. Plissant les yeux, Santana la vit qui sortait un paquet de cigarettes de son corsage.

« Me dis pas qu'elle a encore cette sale habitude... siffla-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

- San, tu viens m'aider ? » lui demanda gentiment Brittany en sortant à son tour de la voiture.

Santana s'exécuta, tout en continuant d'observer sournoisement Quinn. Celle-ci porta une cigarette à sa bouche et l'alluma d'un geste expert, avant de secouer l'allumette pour l'éteindre et de la balancer dans le champ à côté.

« Ça va complètement ruiner sa voix... grogna Santana en aidant Brittany à sortir le bidon du coffre.

- Elle ne chantera plus de toute façon maintenant que le Glee Club est fini pour elle. » dit doucement la blonde.  
>Santana en perdit un instant la parole.<p>

« Mais enfin, ce n'est pas une raison ! Faut qu'elle se rassemble là ! »

Elle tint l'entonnoir devant le réservoir ouvert tandis que Brittany versait l'essence. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur les muscles saillants de ses bras que quatre ans chez les pom-pom girls n'avaient fait que dessiner plus nettement. Brittany remarqua la manière insistante avec laquelle Santana l'observait et elle sourit.

« Oh euh... désolée... bredouilla la latina en détournant les yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de mal, je suis à toi après tout. »

Santana crut que sa tête allait prendre feu et elle manqua de lâcher l'entonnoir.

« Ouais, c'est vrai... » marmonna-t-elle en gardant les yeux obstinément fixés sur ses mains tremblantes.

Brittany ne dit plus rien, et reboucha patiemment le bidon, qu'elle posa par-terre à côté d'elle. Santana fit mine d'être grandement passionnée par le clapet qu'elle venait de fermer sur le réservoir mais elle devina Brittany qui s'avançait un peu plus et l'instant d'après, lui retirait doucement l'entonnoir des mains et le posait par-terre.

« San. »

Santana ne savait pas quoi faire et, paralysée, vit les longues mains aux ongles joliment vernis de Brittany qui se saisissaient des siennes et les pressaient affectueusement. Elle releva lentement les yeux. Brittany la fixait avec attention, et l'amour qui transparaissait dans ses pupilles était presque difficile à assimiler pour la latina. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il existe quelqu'un qui l'aime à ce point sur Terre. Elle ne pensait pas le mériter.

« Ça va ? »

Santana voulut secouer furieusement la tête pour acquiescer, mais au lieu de cela, elle resta un instant silencieuse, détaillant Brittany comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle la voyait. Enfin, comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à lui donner de réponse claire, elle jeta les bras autour de son cou et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné, auquel la blonde répondit avec joie. Elles n'y mirent fin que lorsqu'elles furent toutes deux à bout de souffle. Santana resta pendue au cou de Brittany, et la jeune fille raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille, la plaquant presque contre la porte de la voiture derrière elle. Elles se contemplèrent intensément, et Brittany finit par rompre le silence confortable qui s'étaient installées entre elles :

« Je suis désolée de m'être énervée contre toi tout à l'heure... »

Santana lui fit comprendre qu'elle la pardonnait en l'embrassant vivement.

« Je sais que Quinn est bizarre, et moi aussi je me demande ce qu'elle a, mais on ne peut jamais rien obtenir d'elle en lui criant dessus. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vue, et je nous aimais bien les trois ensemble... Alors essayons d'être le plus gentil possible avec elle, d'accord ? »

Santana hocha lentement la tête, attendrie par les trésors de compréhension que dissimulait Brittany derrière ses innocents yeux bleus.

« Je crois qu'elle préférerait aller nourrir les canards avec nous plutôt que tu continues de t'énerver contre elle.

- Ça te manque, hein ? » lui demanda Santana avec un haussement de sourcils amusé.

Comme Brittany ne répondait pas et se contentait de la regarder avec espoir, la jeune fille l'attira à elle et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

« Dès qu'on rentrera de cette expédition, je te promets que je t'y emmènerai. » lui murmura-t-elle, et elle devina les lèvres de la blonde qui se dessinait en un léger sourire contre les siennes.

Elle recula légèrement.

« Et c'est vrai que ça la décoincerait sûrement en y réfléchissant bien.

- San ! s'indigna Brittany.

- J'ai déjà dit des choses bien pires, ne fais pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu m'entendais parler comme ça de quelqu'un. Et de Q en plus. »

Voyant que la blonde voulait insister, elle enfonça les ongles dans son cou pour lui signifier que la discussion était close.

« Et maintenant, tais-toi et embrasse-moi. »

L'autre ne se fit pas prier deux fois et la pressa un peu plus contre la voiture, enroulant complètement ses bras autour de sa taille. Elles faillirent ne pas entendre le tapotement sec provenant de l'intérieur. Poussant un long soupir exaspéré, Santana mit fin à leur baiser fiévreux et tourna la tête à contre-cœur. A travers la vitre, une Quinn tout sauf amusée lui décocha un regard glacial.

« Vous aurez tout le temps de baiser quand on sera sur place, mais pour ça faudrait peut-être qu'on reparte. » lâcha-t-elle par la fenêtre entrouverte.

Le ton était sec et sans équivoque. Santana déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de sa blonde et se dégagea doucement de cette étreinte qui lui faisait tant envie. Quinn ouvrit aussitôt la portière en grand et sortir vivement de la voiture.

« Je vais conduire, décida-t-elle, au moins ça m'occupera. Et vous pourrez faire tout ce qu'il vous plaira à l'arrière.

- Bon sang, Q, c'est pas possible, t'as fumé combien de clopes pour sentir comme ça ? Prends ce chewing-gum ou tu vas passer les kilomètres restants à courir derrière la voiture en regrettant plus que jamais d'avoir commencé la cigarette. »

Quinn enfourna le chewing-gum dans sa bouche de mauvaise grâce et avec un reniflement dédaigneux, s'installa dans le siège conducteur, prenant bien soin de claquer la portière avec vacarme. Brittany haussa les épaules et échangea un sourire avec Santana. Elle l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna avec elle sur la banquette arrière.

…

…

…

« On a faim ! On a faim ! On a faim ! »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

« On arrive bientôt, bande de sauvages décérébrés ! » lança-t-il en tapant sur le volant à chaque syllabe pour manifester son mécontentement.

Le silence revint aussitôt dans l'habitacle, mais il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le vacarme reprenne.

« On a faim ! On a faim ! On a faim !

- Blaine, tu veux bien ouvrir la boîte à gants, s'il-te-plaît ? » lui demanda Kurt en dardant un regard hautain sur les passagers déchaînés derrière.

Son copain s'exécuta et Kurt se pencha aussitôt pour prendre le premier CD qui lui tombait sous la main. La voix puissante d'Amy Winehouse vint couvrir les exclamations impatientes d'Artie et Mercedes.

« On a f... wooooooooouh ! acclamèrent-ils, encore plus surexcités alors que la chanson faisait trembler les vitres de la voiture.

- _Since I've come home, well my body's been a mess_, chanta Artie.

- Dommage que Santana ne soit pas là pour entendre ça, fit remarquer Blaine.

- _And I miss your ginger hair..._

Kurt lui jeta un regard de biais, avant de reporter son attention devant lui.

« _And the way you like to dress !_

- Elle serait bien capable de fondre en larmes, répliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Et tu ne veux pas avoir une Santana en larmes avec toi dans une voiture, je te l'assure.

- Je pensais qu'elle avait surmonté ça, pourtant ? s'étonna Blaine.

- Oh tu parles, dit Kurt avec un soupir dramatique. Avant, Amy la transcendait, maintenant le simple fait d'entendre prononcer son nom suffit à la déprimer pour le reste de la semaine.

- _Stop making a fool out of me !  
><em>

_- SO WHY DON'T YOU COME ON OVER VALERIE ?  
><em>

_- Valerie, Valerie ! _» chantonna Blaine.

Kurt sentit son regard insistant poser sur lui.

« Oh non ! Tu ne me feras pas faire ça !

- Allez, Kuuurt, le supplia Blaine en arborant sa meilleure tête de chien battu.

- Non ! Je conduis, je ne peux pas faire deux choses à la fois !

- Allez Kurt, le couplet est tout à toi ! » l'encouragea Mercedes en donnant un grand coup dans son siège.

Le garçon ajusta le rétroviseur pour la fusiller proprement du regard et entama d'un air assassin :

« _Did you have to go to jail, put your house out up for sale, did you get a good law-aw-awyer ?  
><em>

_- I hope you didn't catch a tan,_ ajouta Mercedes.

- _I hope you find the right man_, renchérit Blaine en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

- _Who'll fix it for you !_ » conclut Artie alors que Kurt tentait de tous les tuer du regard tout en se recoiffant.

La chanson leur rappelait à tous des souvenirs, et même Kurt qui paraissait d'aussi mauvaise humeur que la fois où Blaine avait abîmé ses chaussures en marchant dessus par accident, pouvait presque palper la nostalgie en suspension dans l'atmosphère joyeuse de l'habitacle. Il avait toujours regretté d'avoir été du côté des Warblers durant les communales, car les seuls souvenirs qu'il en gardait étaient d'ennuyantes réunions pour savoir quel solo chanterait Blaine et les encore plus ennuyants entraînements où il ne faisait que se balancer docilement dans le fond, pour conclure par leur performance, où il s'était senti comme un clone au milieu de tous ces autres garçons portant l'uniforme noir et rouge. Les New Directions devaient sans doute avoir eu un tas d'amusantes répétitions et les voir se présenter sur scène ce jour-là avait fait réalisé à Kurt à quel point il détestait la Dalton Academy et ses ennuyantes mœurs. Assister au succès retentissant de Santana, rayonnante et dans son élément, n'avait été qu'une maigre consolation.

Maintenant, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, songea-t-il avec un sourire.

« _Oh won't you come on over ? _demanda Tina.

- _Stop making a fool out of me !_ lui répondit Mercedes.

- _WHY DON'T YOU COME ON OVER VALERIE ?_ » s'égosillèrent Artie, Blaine, Tina, Mercedes et Kurt.

Ils étaient tous d'excellente humeur et bondissaient d'impatience à l'idée d'arriver sur place. Kurt visualisait déjà l'intérieur cosy du chalet, canapés et coussins en soie à l'appui. Mercedes et lui avaient fait une liste de choses à emmener pour améliorer le confort et il était déjà au paradis rien que d'y penser. Pendant que les autres s'éreinteraient à traverser galerie après galerie, il partagerait du thé glacé avec Mercedes et Artie. Il n'osait pas penser à la frustration qu'il aurait ressenti si son père ne l'avait pas laissé partir décompresser un peu avant d'aller s'installer à New-York pour ses études.

« Kurt, prends le petit chemin qui part vers la gauche, c'est par là ! » s'exclama Mercedes derrière lui.

Le van s'engagea dans un sentier qui serpentait entre des pins d'un vert revigorant et bientôt le lieu de leur séjour fut en vue. Il s'agissait d'un modeste chalet sur pilotis, protégé en partie du soleil trop vif par un grand arbre contre lequel il était appuyé et qui traversait de part-en-part sa large terrasse. Son allure de cabane dans les arbres déplut tout de suite à Kurt, qui se demanda quel genre de sournoises créatures pouvait bien abriter la ramure de cette haute plante qui le surplombait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui glissa Mercedes, devinant ce qu'il devait penser. La maison est super bien isolée et le bois a été traité pour éviter toute intrusion. Par contre, je n'y peux rien si tu trouves un cafard dans ton lit ce soir. »

Même si il était évident qu'elle se moquait de lui, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de dégoût.

Il gara le véhicule dans le petit parking de gravier prévu à cet effet, juste à l'est du chalet, et tous s'égayèrent à l'extérieur avec reconnaissance. Tina et Blaine aidèrent à sortir Artie et son fauteuil hors du van et Mercedes se joignit à eux pour le hisser en haut des marches menant à la terrasse, tandis que Kurt admirait le paysage avec émerveillement. A quelques kilomètres de là, en contrebas de la plaine, scintillait l'eau azur d'un magnifique lac. Les nuages passaient dans son eau avant de disparaître, reflétant parfaitement le ciel qui se déployait au-dessus.

Mercedes leur fit une visite minutieuse de l'intérieur. L'habitation comptait cinq pièces au rez-de-chaussée, dont une cuisine et une chaleureuse salle de séjour, et le premier étage était divisé en trois parties, à savoir entre autres une salle de bains et un lieu où coucher, avec des canapés dépliables, un lit assez large pour quatre personnes et des sacs de couchage enroulés dans un coin.

« Les toilettes sont à l'extérieur, expliqua Mercedes en ouvrant tous les volets un par un avec l'aide de Tina. Elles se situent à quelques pas de l'arbre. Au grenier il y a des livres, des DVD, des CD et une vieille télé que je demanderai aux garçons de descendre quand ils arriveront. Il y a aussi un grand frigo et un congélo, donc si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, Kurt et Blaine, ce serait bien que vous mettiez toutes les provisions dedans. L'eau est pompée du lac et stockée dans un grand château d'eau à proximité, donc ce qui est préférable, c'est que la moitié d'entre nous prennent sa douche le matin, et l'autre moitié le soir, comme ça on a de l'eau toujours pure et chaude s'il le faut pour se laver. Vu que la salle de bains est assez grande pour accueillir environ cinq personnes, le mieux serait que les filles la partagent toutes le matin, et les mecs le soir, ou le contraire, on verra bien. »

Voyant le regard interrogatif que Kurt et Blaine posaient sur elle, elle ajouta d'un air menaçant :

« Pas plus d'un quart d'heure de douche par personne, sauf pour Artie qui peut aller jusqu'à une demi-heure. »

Elle arrêta net leurs protestations par un de ses habituels regards de tueuse.

« C'est moi qui invite, alors vous vous y pliez. A moins bien sûr qu'Artie consente à se faire piquer quinze minutes de son propre temps, » dit-elle en se tournant vers le concerné avec un sourire ironique.

Artie se contenta de sourire d'un air narquois aux deux garçons. Kurt se retint difficilement de taper du pied par terre et Blaine posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, comme pour lui signifier qu'ils trouveraient bien un moyen de passer outre la limitation.

« Maintenant allez décharger la nourriture, » les pressa-t-elle en les chassant d'un geste impatient de la main.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'adolescent en chaise roulante.

« Artie, je suis vraiment désolée mais on a pas d'ascenseur ici, alors à chaque fois que tu voudras descendre ou monter, tu devras demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, poursuivit la diva en examinant les escaliers en colimaçon qui se dressaient au milieu de la pièce d'un air pensif. Mais de préférence, on restera tous au rez-de-chaussée, ça évitera les déplacements au maximum.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, la rassura-t-il. Pour quelques jours, je pourrai bien me débrouiller.

- J'espère... » dit Mercedes en lui souriant.

Tina partit vérifier ce qu'il y avait déjà comme provisions en dehors de celles qu'ils avaient amenées, et Artie fut chargé de vérifier que le téléphone branché dans l'entrée fonctionnait correctement, et de composer chacun des numéros figurant sur la note posée à côté pour vérifier qu'ils étaient exacts.

« Mon père refait la liste des numéros d'urgence chaque année, expliqua Mercedes en balayant la poussière qui avait parvenu à s'infiltrer à travers l'épaisse cloison du chalet, mais je préfère avoir la conscience tranquille.

- Tout marche très bien, pas de problème, annonça Artie en raccrochant le téléphone. La réception est excellente, tu peux m'expliquer ce tour de magie ?

- On a installé une antenne-relais sur le toit, elle couvre la région dans un rayon de deux cents kilomètres.

- La famille Jones ne se refuse rien, dis donc ! Un château d'eau et une antenne pour vous tout seuls, impressionnant !

- Ne dis pas n'importe-quoi, répliqua Mercedes en riant. Ça ne coûte pas si cher que ça, il n'y a pas beaucoup de fous pour s'installer dans une région paumée comme ça.

- A part monsieur le dentiste Jones et sa petite famille. C'est pas si mal que ça par ici, tu me diras. »

En passant à côté de lui, Mercedes lui donna un petit coup sur la tête.

« Au lieu de dire n'importe-quoi, essaye d'appeler les autres pour savoir où ils en sont, et si ça te gêne pas, ajoute leur numéro au dos de la feuille !

- On ne refuse rien à Beyoncé. »


	3. Know How

**Playlist :**

**Kings of Convenience - Know-How**

* * *

><p>« Sam, y a ton machin qui vibre.<p>

- Réponds à ma place, j'ai pas envie de me prendre un arbre !

- Ok, mec. »

Puck se redressa et attrapa le portable posé sur le tableau de bord.

« Ouais ?

- Sam ?

- Nan c'est Puck.

- Ah ! C'est Artie, on est arrivés. »

Puck éloigna le combiné de son oreille et le mit en haut-parleur.

« Yo Artie, ça va ? lança Sam.

- Ouais ouais, et vous ?

- Ça fait trente ans qu'on est coincés ici, s'exclama Puck, j'ai la...

- C'est bien, là-bas ? cria Mike.

-... toute engourdie !

- Ouais, on dirait la petite maison dans la prairie, c'est exactement comme sur les photos. En plus y a un lac pas loin, on aura sûrement le temps de barboter un peu. Vous êtes encore loin ?

- Bah à priori il nous reste deux heures de route, dit Puck en jetant un coup d'œil au GPS. On le verra direct si on arrive ?

- A un moment t'as un sentier qui part vers la gauche et qui disparaît derrière des arbres, faut le prendre, expliqua Artie. Tu le suis, tu sors de la forêt et le chalet est juste devant.

- Ok, merci, dit Sam.

- Finn est avec vous ? demanda Puck en se recouchant sur son siège, tout en tenant le portable à bout de bras.

- Nan nan, y a Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina et moi, on était tous dans le van du père de Kurt.

- Tu sais quand est-ce que tout le monde devrait arriver ? s'écria Mike.

- Vous êtes les premiers que j'appelle, donc pour l'instant nan. Vous êtes que trois dans la voiture ?

- Mike, Sam et Puck, c'est nous !

- Ok, je vous rappelle dès que j'en sais plus.

- Ça marche, à plus ! »

Puck reposa le portable sur le tableau de bord et se recoucha en bâillant ostensiblement.

« Bon, je crois qu'une petite sieste me ferait pas de mal.

- Ah non, t'as rêvé toi, l'interrompit Sam. C'est à ton tour de conduire, je trouve un coin pour m'arrêter, on mange un morceau et on échange !

- Mike n'a qu'à si coller, répliqua Puck en fermant les yeux.

- Il a déjà conduit toute la nuit, c'est à toi maintenant !

- Une autre fois, grogna le jeune homme à la crête en croisant les bras sous sa tête.

- Je te préviens, dès que t'es endormi, je m'arrête et je balance ta guitare dans le champ d'à-côté. »

Puck parut tout à fait réveillé d'un coup. Mike et Sam se tapèrent dans la main.

« Ah tiens, c'est pas bête comme idée ça ! Mike, tu pourrais essayer de me la passer ? »

L'asiatique se retourna et farfouilla dans le coffre.

« La voilà ! »

Puck l'ajusta tant bien que mal dans l'espace réduit qu'il avait, et la calant correctement sur son ventre, il commença à jouer quelques notes au pif.

« Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'on pourrait chanter ? » lança-t-il à la ronde.

Sam commença à tapoter doucement le volant.

« _Riding on this know-how, never been here before. _»

Puck le regarda avec perplexité.

« Je connais pas, c'est quoi ? »

Sam ne répondit pas et continua de chanter d'une voix légère.

« _Possibly that's all, is history recorded ? Does someone have a tape ?_ »

Puck s'ajusta avec application sur le rythme emprunté par les mains de Sam sur le volant et improvisa quelques notes.

« _Surely, I'm no pioneer. Constellations stay the same. _»

Le blondinet s'arrêta brusquement.

« Il manque une voix de fille pour le refrain...

- C'est pas un problème, je peux essayer de monter dans les aigües, » lui assura Puck en continuant de jouer la même mélodie sur sa guitare.

Sam haussa les sourcils avec incrédulité.

« Avant, faudrait que tu la connaisses un minimum... J'ai mon IPod dans mon sac si ça t'intéresse. Il est dans le coffre.

- Mike ? appela Puck.

- Ah oui, ça va d'accord hein ! » s'exclama celui-ci en se tortillant encore vers l'arrière.

…

…

…

Finn décrocha précipitamment son portable.

« Allô ? »

Rachel prit le risque de quitter un instant la route des yeux pour l'observer. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle attendait en faisant ça, peut-être deviner de qui était l'appel en décryptant l'expression de son visage, mais la figure relativement inexpressive de Finn ne l'aida en rien.

« Ah, salut Artie ! »

La diva avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux fixés devant elle. Elle aurait bien aimé demander à Finn de mettre le haut-parleur mais elle n'osait pas le déranger. Elle se contenta donc d'écouter les réponses laconiques de son copain, brûlant d'impatience sur son siège.

« Ouais... Nan... On est partis vers midi hier et on a eu des problèmes d'embouteillages au niveau de la 75... Nan... Ouais ?... Dans les derniers, je pense... Ouais ?... Ah, tant mieux !... Oui, elle est avec moi !... Bah ça va être difficile, elle est au volant... »

Rachel l'insulta copieusement dans sa tête, et s'insulta plus encore pour ne pas oser lui dire une bonne fois pour toutes d'enclencher le haut-parleur.

«... Dis-lui que je l'embrasse... » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Finn ne sembla pas l'avoir entendue car il continua sa discussion l'air de rien, avant de raccrocher.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle d'un air dégagé, alors qu'elle continuait de l'affubler de tous les sobriquets possibles intérieurement.

- Alors tous ceux qui étaient dans la voiture de Kurt sont arrivés. Ils vont manger et ranger un peu en nous attendant. Sam, Puck et Mike devraient arriver vers quatorze heures. Et pour nous, je lui ai dit qu'on arriverait sans doute dans les derniers... »

Rachel cogita un moment, les mains accrochées au volant, telles les serres d'un oiseau de proie.

« Et tu sais si Santana et Quinn viennent ? »

Tout l'habitacle s'ébranla alors que Finn haussait les épaules.

« Santana je pense que c'est sûr vu qu'il y a Brittany, supposa-t-il, puis son ton se fit plus hésitant : Mais je n'en sais rien pour Quinn. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis le début des vacances.

- Moi non plus, murmura Rachel.

- Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle viendra, conclut-il. Pour quoi faire ? Elle a eu son diplôme, elle n'est plus obligée de nous voir maintenant.

- Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle se forcerait à nous supporter pendant une longue semaine alors qu'elle peut être partout dans le monde en ce moment. » renchérit Rachel, sans réelle conviction cependant.

Mais Finn avait raison. Quinn n'avait plus de raison valable pour rester parmi eux. Elle avait toujours semblé tout juste les tolérer, et Rachel Berry savait très bien ce que le mot « tolérer » signifiait quand on parlait de Quinn Fabray.

« Hum... sinon... reprit Finn, visiblement pas très à l'aise quand il s'agissait de parler de son ex. Tu as des nouvelles de ton locataire à New-York ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai...

- Non mais je veux dire... c'est sûr ? tu vas vraiment y aller ? »

Rachel quitta aussitôt la route des yeux pour le dévisager avec stupeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''tu vas vraiment y aller'' ? Enfin... Qu-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Kurt t'en parle depuis des mois, je t'en parle depuis des mois, même des lustres. Depuis que j'ai rejoint le Glee Club, tout le monde sait que c'est ce que je veux faire, que c'est moi, non pas parce-qu'ils m'ont écoutée patiemment m'émerveiller sur les sensations que j'ai à chaque fois que je monte sur une scène mais bien parce-que ça fait quatre ans que j'en soûle absolument tout le monde. Je n'ai même pas de mots pour exprimer tout ce que Broadway, tout ce que New-York m'inspire, il n'y a qu'en chansons que je peux faire comprendre pourquoi est-ce que je veux faire ça, et je me demande même pourquoi est-ce que la question se pose encore ! »

Finn voyait la voiture dévier lentement de sa trajectoire et commençait à avoir vraiment peur lorsqu'enfin Rachel sembla se souvenir qu'elle était au volant.

La jeune femme reporta son attention devant elle mais elle était toujours dans le même état d'extrême agitation, et son débit de paroles n'en finissait pas d'augmenter.

« Enfin... Enfin... Finn, Broadway c'est là où je dois être, c'est là où je me sens vraiment chez moi, je veux dire... Quand je chante, j'ai l'impression d'être transportée ailleurs, je me sens bien, je me sens entière, je n'ai plus de problèmes... C'est ma vie, Finn ! Et New-York c'est là où je dois être si je veux parvenir à réaliser ce rêve de pouvoir un jour chanter sur les planches de Broadway. Je dois aller à NYADA, je dois supplanter tout le monde et je dois auditionner jusqu'à obtenir des rôles à ma mesure ! Tu sais combien je rêve de jouer Maria, combien les rôles de Barbra m'inspirent tous autant les uns que les autres. Quand je suis à New-York, je me sens respirer ! C'est la ville de tous les possibles, la ville de la grandeur ! Enfin... tu as vu ces buildings ? Tu n'as pas ressenti ce parfum de puissance et d'animation quand on s'est baladés à Central Park ? J'ai déjà tout planifié, Finn ! Quand je marchais le long de Broadway avec Kurt, je voyais déjà mon nom sur les affiches des grands shows, je pouvais m'imaginer sur ces planches, devant une salle comble, à faire ce que je sais faire de mieux : chanter en y mettant tout mon cœur ! »

Le jeune homme acquiesçait sans vraiment écouter, les yeux rivés au tableau de bord.

« Donc oui, Finn, je vais vraiment y aller ! » conclut Rachel avec un hochement de tête décidé qui fit voler ses longs cheveux bruns de part et d'autre d'elle.

Finn retint un soupir exaspéré.

« Rachel, c'était juste une question. Il n'y avait pas de raison de s'emporter comme ça. »

Rachel parut se ratatiner dans son siège.

« Oui, tu as raison, excuse-moi... murmura-t-elle. C'est juste que... enfin ça me paraissait évident. Mais je n'aurais pas dû... enfin désolée. »

Finn posa une main rassurante sur son genou droit.

« C'est pas grave. »

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire timide.

« Mais toi, tu viens avec moi ? Ce n'est pas parce-que tu as changé brusquement d'avis que tu me demandes ça ? »

Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour le dissimuler, l'élan de panique qui menaçait de la submerger à tout instant était perceptible dans le moindre de ses gestes. La manière dont elle jetait de temps en temps un regard de biais pour voir si Finn hésitait ou bien si il mettait simplement du temps à répondre, ce froncement de sourcils soucieux qu'elle avait aussi quand elle menaçait de se faire piquer un solo et la façon dont ses paupières clignaient plus vite que d'habitude, comme si elle refoulait tant bien que mal des larmes invisibles. Les yeux de Finn s'attardèrent un moment sur ses mains qui enserraient le volant comme s'il s'était agi d'une bouée et que sa survie dépendait de ce morceau de cuir.

« Bien sûr que non, » la rassura-t-il en lui tapotant le genou de sa grande main de géant.

Rachel lui lança un dernier regard hésitant, puis parut progressivement se calmer.

« Ok. Excuse-moi d'avoir douté de toi. C'est juste que je suis tellement impatiente... Le début de notre vie, c'est maintenant ! Le lycée, ce n'était qu'une transition et notre vie, c'est à New-York qu'elle est ! »

Finn lui offrit son sourire le plus sincère et se gratta machinalement la nuque.

…

…

…

« Oh mon Dieu, _Mercedes_ ! Je ne sais pas où tes parents sont allés pour remplir le congélo, mais ça, c'est vraiment c'est vraiment...

- C'est vraiment dégoûtant. » compléta Kurt en détournant les yeux d'un Blaine parlant et mangeant à la fois.

Il était quasiment certain d'avoir pu décomposer tous les ingrédients de ces sandwichs rien qu'en observant la bouche de son copain.

« Blaine, où sont passés toutes tes bonnes manières ? demanda-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils révulsé alors que le garçon manquait de s'étouffer après avoir pris une bouchée trop grande. La Dalton Academy, c'était pas Ploucland si je me souviens bien.

- Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop, commenta Tina.

- Preach ! »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Kurt a raison, intervint Mercedes. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu manger comme ça à la cantine.

- Mais j'ai tellement faim, gémit Blaine, la bouche pleine, on n'a même pas eu de petit-déjeuner !

- Il se contenait parce-qu'il y avait trop de gens autour, » glissa Artie à Kurt et Mercedes.

Tina acquiesça et Kurt et Mercedes échangèrent un regard perplexe.

Ils avaient passé les deux dernières heures à ranger le chalet de fond en comble. Kurt et Tina avaient commencé à se disputer pour savoir qui occuperait le grand lit à l'étage, et Mercedes avait fini par envoyer Tina déballer tous les appareils électroménagers rangés au grenier. Kurt avait mis une heure à s'en remettre et avait finalement offert son aide pour ranger la vaisselle. Il n'avait cependant été tout à fait calmé qu'après que Blaine lui eut murmuré quelques mots doux et rassurants. Se fiant à son esprit de logique et de synthèse, Artie avait commencé à rédiger une liste de choses à faire dans les deux prochains jours pour s'assurer le meilleur séjour possible. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui allait rester là durant une semaine, autant que les conditions de vie lui soient le plus agréable possible.

Ils furent interrompus par des coups sourds frappés à la porte. Ils bondirent tous de la table de la cuisine et Blaine arriva le premier à la poignée, il fut donc celui avec qui les trois garçons à l'extérieur tombèrent nez-à-nez.

« Salut, les mecs ! » lança-t-il joyeusement, sautillant presque sur place.

Les trois autres le jaugèrent un instant avec incrédulité avant que Sam ne se décide à lui tendre la main pour la serrer vigoureusement.

« Oh, Sam ! Mais où est passé ta magnifique coupe à la Bieber ? se moqua Kurt en s'approchant pour le saluer.

- Saaaam, mon Dieu, tes cheveux ! s'extasia Mercedes en le prenant dans ses bras. Ça te va tellement mieux comme ça !

- Mike m'a emmené chez le coiffeur juste avant qu'on parte, expliqua Sam, gêné par tous ces compliments.

- Pas mal, Chang ! le félicita Mercedes en l'étreignant à son tour.

- Il va bien falloir qu'il y voit quelque-chose une fois dans cette grotte, » plaisanta l'autre.

Il émit un temps d'arrêt devant Tina et ils s'observèrent un instant avec embarras. Les autres ne remarquèrent rien, trop occupés à s'épancher en embrassades. Enfin, Tina se décida à le serrer dans ses bras, ce qui se révéla bien maladroit, car aucun d'eux ne savait trop comment s'y prendre.

« Contente que tu sois venu, Mike, dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

- Ouais. Moi aussi, bredouilla-t-il avant de se tourner vers Artie pour recevoir l'accueil qu'il méritait.

- Eh ben, c'est bien sympa chez toi, Mercedes ! s'exclama Puck en admirant le rez-de-chaussée d'un air appréciateur. Mais je ne vois pas les bouteilles, où sont les bouteilles ?

- A l'étage, de l'eau minérale 100% pur, lui répondit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai amené ce qu'il faut, le rassura le jeune homme avec un rictus narquois.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de se prendre une cuite juste avant de partir faire de la spéléo ? s'inquiéta Mercedes, et derrière elle, Tina ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer.

- Oh, allez, t'es pas si coincée d'habitude ! Et qui a parlé de cuite ? On va juste s'amuser un peu ! On est diplômés, les gens, on est des adultes maintenant !

- Et puis on aura toute la journée de demain pour décuver de toute façon, glissa Sam avec un sourire malicieux.

- Au lieu de faire le badboy, lui rétorqua Mercedes en le prenant par le bras, viens m'aider à déballer le matériel électronique d'Artie ! »

Ils s'éclipsèrent par la porte d'entrée et Puck lança un regard interrogatif à Artie.

« Les autres sont pas encore là ?

- Rachel et Finn devraient arriver dans quelques heures, ils sont partis beaucoup plus tard que nous. Quant à Quinn, Santana et Brittany, j'ai pas réussi à les joindre.

- Santana et Brittany doivent être en train de se monter dessus alors...

- PUCKERMAN ! s'indigna Tina.

-... je vais envoyer un SMS à Quinn, peut-être qu'elle me répondra, » décida Puck.

Encore choquée par sa remarque, Tina le fusilla du regard et sortit aider Sam et Mercedes sans rien ajouter.


	4. Different Names For The Same Thing

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :) Pour répondre à certains : oui, Tina et Mike ont rompu. Tina est avec Artie et vous découvrirez comment tout s'est passé par la suite.

Sur ce, bonne lecture^^

**Playlist :**

**Different Names For The Same Thing - Death Cab For Cutie**

**Flightless Bird, American Mouth - Iron & Wine**

**Marching Bands Of Manhattan - Death Cab For Cutie**

* * *

><p>Quinn jeta un bref coup d'œil à son portable. Il lui suffit de voir l'expéditeur du message pour le balancer sur le siège passager sans chercher à voir plus en détail.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Q ? » lui lança Santana.

Quinn darda brièvement les yeux dans le rétroviseur. La latina se reposait dans les bras de Brittany, et ainsi affalées l'une sur l'autre, elles semblaient très à l'aise.

« Rien, j'ai cru que j'avais un sms.

- Quinn, quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? geignit Brittany.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Peut-être même qu'on a raté l'endroit.

- Impossible, il y a un sentier qui part directement de la route, intervint Santana en s'étirant paresseusement.

- Et comment tu peux le savoir ? se moqua Quinn.

- Eh bien je parle toujours à Mercedes, _moi_, » répliqua Santana d'un air de défi.

Quinn ne répondit rien et se contenta de scruter la route pour être sûre de ne pas rater ce fameux sentier. Elle entendit derrière elle des chuchotements furieux, suivi d'un murmure plus doux, et devina que Brittany essayait d'amadouer Santana pour lui faire oublier la répartie cinglante avec laquelle elle voulait surenchérir. Cela marchait toujours, et cela marcha encore ce coup-ci. Elle entendit un petit gloussement et les deux filles passèrent le reste du trajet à gazouiller sur la banquette arrière. Le sentier dont Santana parlait fut enfin en vue environ deux heures plus tard et Quinn s'y engagea avec précaution, légèrement sceptique quant à l'emplacement de cette résidence de vacances où ils étaient tous sensés logés. Lorsque la voiture sortit enfin de la forêt à travers laquelle le chemin passait, la blonde put voir cependant que c'était bien le bon. Le chalet se dressait-là, au milieu de la plaine, et au pied de celui-ci, elle reconnut la vieille voiture de Sam, garée à côté d'un rutilant van bleu. La gorge nouée par l'appréhension, elle conduisit la voiture jusque-là et la gara entre les deux.

« C'est la voiture de Brittany ! » entendit-elle crier quelque-part au-dessus d'elles, et elle reconnut la voix de Mercedes.

Brittany et Santana eurent à peine le temps de s'extirper de l'habitacle qu'elles furent assaillies de toutes parts par ce qui semblait être des gamins surexcités. Les observant silencieusement dans le rétroviseur, Quinn reconnut d'abord Sam, Mike et Mercedes, puis Kurt. Derrière eux enfin, elle aperçut Tina et Blaine qui portaient le fauteuil d'Artie pour permettre au garçon de leur souhaiter aussi la bienvenue. Avec un soupir tendu, elle détacha sa ceinture et s'examina un instant dans le miroir, tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Enfin, prenant une dernière inspiration, elle ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture.

Elle avait envisagé toutes les réactions possibles pendant le trajet. Elle s'était imaginée un silence gêné, des regards hostiles, voire même une indifférence totale. Au lieu de ça, la voir ne sembla que redoubler l'excitation de ses hôtes. Sam fut le premier à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle et avant qu'elle ait le temps de le saluer poliment, l'enveloppa de ses bras et la serra avec affection. Quinn eut envie de pleurer et s'accrocha encore plus fort à lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle fut incapable de faire autre chose que de le contempler en silence, la gorge nouée.

« C'est super que tu sois venu, Quinn, ça va être génial ! lui souffla-t-il avec un sourire d'enfant ravi.

- Sam, réussit-elle enfin à dire, tes cheveux. Ils sont magnifiques comme ça !

- Merci, » répondit-il d'un air gêné en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son jean.

Quinn aperçut derrière lui Mercedes qui lui faisait signe de les rejoindre, et à peine fut-elle sortie d'entre les deux voitures que la jeune femme se précipitait sur elle pour la gratifier d'une embrassade chaleureuse.

« Tu remercieras ton père de nous accueillir ici, murmura-t-elle.

- Eh, pas de problème ! la rassura Mercedes en agitant la main d'un geste désinvolte. Tu es toujours la bienvenue chez nous, Quinn, ça fait même un peu vide sans toi !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ça fait plus de deux ans que je suis venue loger chez toi.

- Et alors ? répliqua Mercedes avec un haussement d'épaules. Quinn Fabray ne laisse personne indifférent. Le moment préféré de la journée de tout le monde c'était de t'observer manger ton bacon le matin ! »

Quinn ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça, alors elle se contenta d'un sourire timide.

« Yo, Baby Mama ! » entendit-elle quelqu'un s'exclamer derrière elle.

...

...

_« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » siffla-t-elle en faisant brusquement volte-face.  
><em>

_Puck se tenait là, entre deux rayons, et il arborait son éternel air fanfaron. Quinn eut envie de lui mettre un coup de pied bien placé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à jouer avec le feu.  
><em>

_« Oh, tout doux ! s'exclama le garçon. Tu préfères Mama Poule ?  
><em>

_- Tais-toi, Puckerman ! »  
><em>

_Elle le contempla un instant, sur la défensive.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
><em>

_- J'achète des DVD, expliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules, c'est ce que tout le monde fait ici, non ? »  
><em>

_Elle ne répondit pas et continua de le fixer avec méfiance.  
><em>

_« Au fait, j'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te le dire, reprit Puck d'un air un peu moins sûr de lui, mais cette coupe te va vraiment bien. Elle est cool. »  
><em>

_Elle se palpa inconsciemment la pointe des cheveux, encore peu habituée aux courants d'air sur sa nuque.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lâcha-t-elle sèchement.  
><em>

_- Quoi ?  
><em>

_- Pourquoi tu me complimentes sur mes cheveux ? Tu as un truc à me demander ? »  
><em>

_Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle le coupa aussitôt en levant la main :  
><em>

_« Non en fait tu sais quoi, je ne veux même pas savoir. Je sais que tu veux quelque-chose. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait passé toute l'année sans se parler et que d'un coup tu me complimentais sur mes cheveux, n'est-ce pas ? Si ton intention est sincère -ce qui n'est pas le cas-, tu n'as qu'à t'adresser à Brittany, c'est elle qui a choisi cette coupe pour moi. »  
><em>

_Puck la regarda d'un air un peu perdu.  
><em>

_« Ouais, euh, d'accord. Mais je pense vraiment que les cheveux courts ça te va bien.  
><em>

_- Cool. »  
><em>

_Au ton de sa voix, ça n'avait pas l'air cool du tout. Elle balaya un instant les rayons du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le garçon debout à quelques mètres d'elle.  
><em>

_« Autre chose ou je peux m'en aller ?  
><em>

_- Quoi ? Bah euh... »  
><em>

_Puck se gratta la crête d'un air perplexe.  
><em>

_« J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir pendant les vacances, dit-il enfin d'un air incertain.  
><em>

_- Ouais. C'est ça. »  
><em>

_Elle tourna les talons et disparut à l'angle d'un rayon.  
><em>

_Ils ne se revirent pas._

...

...

Elle se retourna lentement et se trouva face à ce même air fanfaron.

« Salut. » dit-elle calmement.

Puck fut un peu désemparé par le regard éteint que Quinn posait sur lui, tant et si bien qu'il oublia d'embrayer sur un sujet de conversation bateau et que quand il revint à lui, elle s'était déjà tournée vers Artie et Tina pour les saluer chaleureusement. Il chercha Santana du regard et la trouva pendue au bras de Brittany, occupée à discuter avec Mike, Mercedes et Sam.

« Hey, Lopez ! » appela-t-il.

La latina se retourna.

« Puckerman. »

Elle le gratifia d'un regard dédaigneux, avant de reporter son attention sur la joyeuse blonde, qui parlait avec animation de l'expédition spéléologique qui s'annonçait. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas décidée à lâcher sa copine pour venir lui parler, Puck s'approcha et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« C'est quoi le problème avec Quinn ? »

L'adolescente tourna vivement la tête vers lui pour le contempler un instant avec ce qui ressemblait presque à du dégoût, avant d'observer Quinn. La jeune femme discutait tranquillement avec Tina, mais elle avait ce même regard lointain, presque vitreux. Puck ne trouvait pas le mot pour désigner le sentiment lisible dans ses yeux.

« Quinn est triste. »

Les deux sursautèrent, n'ayant pas remarqué que Brittany s'était jointe à leurs messes basses. Santana haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, je sais pas ce que c'est mais il y a un truc qui tourne pas rond chez elle.

- San ! » la rabroua doucement Brittany.

L'autre sembla se radoucir et la contempla avec un sourire d'excuse. Puck les observa un instant se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, avant de demander soudainement :

« La prochaine fois que vous le faites, je pourrai vous regarder ?

- Puckerman ! »

…

…

…

Le soleil entamait sa lente descente dans le ciel lorsqu'ils eurent fini de décharger toutes les voitures. Mike et Sam aidèrent Artie à déballer tout son matériel électronique et il leur fallut un peu plus d'une heure pour effectuer tous les branchements. Lorsque Quinn pénétra dans la petite salle de repos jouxtant le salon, elle contempla tous les câbles qui rampaient au sol et sur les meubles avec une perplexité teintée de scepticisme.

« Vous avez peur de vous ennuyer sans PS3 ? demanda-t-elle d'un air pince-sans-rire en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de Mike.

- C'est beaucoup plus sérieux que ça, expliqua Artie en tapotant sur un clavier d'un air absorbé. Avec toute cette jungle, on ne vous perdra pas pendant votre expédition. »

Brittany arriva dans la pièce en sautillant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

- Il m'explique ce qu'ils vont faire de tout ça, expliqua Quinn en relevant la tête.

- Alors normalement j'ai assez de GPS pour pouvoir vous suivre à la trace, reprit Artie. Là, j'ai des mini-caméras à mettre sur vos casques, ici y a des antennes à accrocher à vos sacs à dos pour qu'on puisse garder une liaison et là j'ai des micros si les caméras ne marchent plus.

- Je n'ai rien compris mais ça a l'air génial ! s'enthousiasma Brittany.

- Tout ça ne va servir absolument à rien, commenta Quinn d'un air hautain. On ne va pas rester dans cette grotte pendant des mois, vous pourrez bien ne pas communiquer avec nous sans que ça vous tue.

- C'est par mesure de sécurité, comme ça, ils savent si il nous arrive un pépin. »

La blonde gratifia Mike de son caractéristique haussement de sourcils.

« Rassurant. »

Santana déboula sans crier gare parmi eux et s'installa confortablement sur les genoux de Brittany.

« Eh, quatre-zyeux, tu peux me dire à quoi ça sert tous ces écrans ? » demanda-t-elle en les indiquant d'un geste négligent.

Les yeux de Quinn restaient rivés à sa taille, autour de laquelle les bras de Brittany étaient venus s'enrouler. Santana se laissa aller contre elle et devinant le regard de l'ex-HBIC sur elle, elle la fixa d'un air de défi. Quinn détourna presque aussitôt les yeux et fit mine de s'intéresser au fatras informatique des garçons.

« Là c'est pour rester en contact avec le monde extérieur, expliqua Sam. On a la météo ici, les dernières infos de la région là, et là on a une carte numérique de tout le Michigan, avec la grotte en plus.

- Et pas de PS3, marmotta Quinn d'un air sombre.

- Ça aurait été trop dangereux de la transporter sur un aussi long trajet par cette chaleur, expliqua Mike en souriant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera bien d'autres manières de s'occuper.

- Je disais ça pour vous. » répliqua Quinn en se levant vivement et en s'éclipsant.

…

…

…

Mercedes et Kurt se disputaient vivement pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient manger le soir-même et Puck en profitait pour tranquillement ranger ses bouteilles d'alcool dans le buffet de la cuisine. Quinn resta sur le pas de la porte à observer ce spectacle sans rien dire, avant de venir s'asseoir à la table au centre de la pièce.

« Ah ! Quinn ! s'exclama Mercedes en lançant un dernier regard assassin à Kurt. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses du chalet ?

- Il est bien, répondit doucement la jeune fille. On va tous dormir à l'étage ?

- Oui, et je prends le grand lit avec Blaine ! intervint précipitamment Kurt.

- Oh pas si vite, lui rétorqua Mercedes, abandonnant aussitôt le gentil sourire dont elle gratifiait Quinn. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vouloir de ce lit, je te rappelle ! Attendons déjà que Rachel et Finn arrivent avant de prendre des décisions hâtives !

- De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'on en aura vraiment besoin cette nuit, si ? demanda Quinn. Avec les bouteilles que Puck a amenées, on se retrouvera sans doute tous à tanguer au rez-de-chaussée.

- Pas si vite, Baby Mama, » intervint Noah.

_« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »_ l'entendait-il déjà dire, mais elle resta silencieuse.

« Avant ça, Finn et moi on a prévu de vous faire regarder un petit film ! continua-t-il d'un air malicieux.

- Oh mon Dieu ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense, murmura Kurt en se cachant le visage de les mains.

- _The Descent_ ! annonça Puck avec théâtralité.

- Si, c'est bien ce à quoi je pensais...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Mercedes en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ils m'ont forcé à le regarder avec eux à Halloween, c'est un film d'horreur qui se passe dans une grotte, dit Kurt, et se tournant vers Quinn il ajouta :

Après avoir vu ça vous aurez tous tellement envie de faire de la spéléo que ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant que le premier d'entre vous ne se désiste, prenne sa voiture et se barre. »

Quinn contempla Puck avec sur le visage une expression indéchiffrable. Celui-ci soutint son regard, lui offrant son plus beau sourire vantard.

« Encore une idée brillante, Noah, commenta Mercedes. Bonne chance pour convaincre les autres de regarder, moi je ne m'implique pas là dedans vu que de toute manière je ne bouge pas d'ici.

- Mais c'est ce que je vais faire, et tout de suite tiens ! dit Puck en s'éclipsant aussitôt.

- Si vous me cherchez, je suis au grenier, annonça Kurt en lui emboîtant le pas. Il faut que je dissuade Blaine de regarder ce truc. »

Mercedes soupira d'un air désapprobateur en rangeant une bouteille que le garçon avait oublié sur le plan de travail.

« Au fait, Quinn, tu as des problèmes avec ton portable ? » lança-t-elle en astiquant le carrelage à côté du lavabo.

La jeune fille fut aussitôt sur ses gardes.

« Pas vraiment... Pourquoi ? »

Elle savait déjà où cette question allait les mener mais elle préférait feindre l'ignorance.

« Alors, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi de tous les sms que je t'ai envoyés depuis le début de l'été, tu n'as pas répondu à un seul ? »

Elle fit de nouveau face à l'ancienne cheerleader et celle-ci put constater qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très contente. Elles se jaugèrent un instant du regard, Quinn assise à la table de la cuisine, Mercedes appuyée contre le plan de travail. Voyant que la blonde mettait un temps infini à répondre, Mercedes préféra lui épargner cette corvée :

« Bon, écoute, c'est pas grave. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe dans ta tête en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas parce-que le lycée est fini que tu dois tous nous snober. On veut garder contact avec toi Quinn, mais si tu nous repousses tous comme ça, ça va être vite réglé.

- Je ne vous repousse pas tous ! s'indigna l'autre.

- Tu n'as même pas répondu à Puck lorsqu'il demandait quand vous arriviez, » répliqua Mercedes, la regardant l'air de dire « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? ».

Cela réduisit la jeune fille au silence.

« Pour moi, c'est oublié, d'accord ? reprit-elle en souriant. On a vécu ensemble, je sais un peu comment tu fonctionnes, même si tu te donnes un mal fou pour nous convaincre tous de ta schizophrénie depuis un certain temps... »

Quinn se sentit piquée au vif par ce commentaire mais ne le montra pas. Elle ne voyait de toute façon pas l'utilité de répliquer.

« Oh ! s'exclama soudain Mercedes. Au fait, ça te dérangerait d'appeler Rachel ou Finn pour voir où ils en sont ? Le soleil est pas loin de se coucher et je commence un peu à m'inquiéter pour eux, la route n'est pas si éclairée que ça par ici, ils pourraient rater le sentier. »

Quinn se leva de table et prit le chemin de la porte.

« Merci beaucoup, lui lança Mercedes avec un sourire éclatant, pendant ce temps je vais finir de ranger. »

Traînant des pieds, Quinn se dirigea jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, à côté de laquelle reposait le buffet et le téléphone du chalet. Elle rapprocha une chaise, s'assit dessus et se saisit de la liste des numéros, la contemplant pensivement. Le numéro de Finn était noté parmi les premiers, celui de Rachel dans les derniers. La logique aurait voulu qu'elle appelle le garçon, songea-t-elle, mais en même temps c'était son ex, peut-être que Rachel le prendrait mal.

Elle lança un regard derrière elle, vérifiant que personne n'était là pour assister à son hésitation. Elle commença à composer le numéro de Rachel et le supprima aussitôt lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle le faisait de tête. Tout cela était si mauvais... C'était loin d'être une bonne idée. Bon sang, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ? Elle palpa machinalement son cou à la recherche de la croix qu'elle portait depuis toujours lui semblait-il, mais elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait perdue.

...

…

_« Quinnie ?__ Tu descends bientôt ?  
><em>

_- J'arrive, maman ! » s'écria l'adolescente en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle.  
><em>

_Elle balança son sac de cheerleading sur son lit et contempla un instant sa chambre en silence, le dos appuyé contre le bois rugueux de la porte. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le crucifix accroché au-dessus de son lit, puis glissèrent sur les volumes reliés de la Bible dans sa bibliothèque. Sa respiration se fit plus hachée et elle étouffa un sanglot d'une main tremblante. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, refoulant les larmes qui lui obscurcissaient déjà la vue, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la pièce n'était plus qu'un mélange de tâches de couleurs floues. Elle s'essuya le visage d'un mouvement rageur du bras et se dirigea lentement vers sa coiffeuse. Elle contempla longuement ses yeux rougis, ses traits tirés, son air déconfit. Son uniforme de Cheerios lui paraissait décalé sur sa personne. Elle le retira sauvagement, l'éparpillant aux quatre coins de la pièce, et manqua de casser la porte de son armoire en l'ouvrant à la recherche d'une tenue adéquate pour descendre dîner. Elle revint vers le miroir, ajusta la robe qu'elle avait choisie avec application et reporta son attention sur son visage. Sa queue de cheval parfaite avait été quelque-peu malmenée dans son effort désespéré pour monter dans sa chambre le plus vite possible. Elle retira brusquement l'élastique, ignorant la douleur que ce geste violent causa à son cuir chevelu, et arrangea ses cheveux dorés autour de ses épaules. Ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'était jamais assez. Elle avait l'air de la petite fille sage dont toute famille pouvait rêver mais en cet instant, elle se sentait comme la pire des souillons. Elle avisa la croix qui brillait doucement autour de son cou à la lueur des lumières tamisées de sa chambre. Elle avait presque l'impression de pouvoir sentir sa brûlure sur sa peau pâle comme de la porcelaine. Elle saisit la brosse posée au milieu de ses produits de beauté d'un geste convulsif de la main et tourna le dos au miroir. Elle s'approcha de sa bibliothèque et d'une main parcourut les volumes qui la remplissaient d'un air pensif, de l'autre démêlant ses longs cheveux. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur le relié en cuir de l'Ancien Testament, et après un moment d'hésitation, elle l'extirpa de la bibliothèque et le soupesa un instant dans sa main.  
><em>

_Quinn laissa tomber la brosse et le regard rivé sur l'épais volume, elle s'assit au bout de son lit et commença à le feuilleter sans vraiment en lire les mots. Sa main finit par s'arrêter sur une page qui avait été tant consultée qu'elle en était devenue froissée et cornée. Ses doigts coururent sur une ligne que son père leur avait souvent récitée à sa sœur et à elle lorsqu'elles étaient encore petites. Elle l'avait lue et entendue tant de fois qu'elle la connaissait encore mieux que les routines qu'elle effectuait chez les Cheerios à McKinley.  
><em>

Tu ne coucheras pas avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme. C'est une abomination.

_C'est ce que les mots mis bout-à-bout signifiaient. Quinn fixa un instant la phrase, le regard vitreux. Les mots cognaient dans sa tête comme s'il s'était agi d'une coquille vide. Elle avait mal au crâne, les yeux qui piquaient à force de refouler l'envie de pleurer qui la prenait à la gorge depuis qu'elle avait quitté le lycée et elle avait passé une dure journée.  
><em>

_« Tu ne coucheras pas avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme, murmura-t-elle. C'est une abomination. »  
><em>

_Elle leva brièvement les yeux en direction de la porte, craignant que son père ne l'ait entendue. Si il rentrait maintenant pour parler du pêché que c'était, elle n'aurait pas la force de retenir ses larmes.  
><em>

_Peut-être même qu'elle lui dirait tout.  
><em>

_Elle tendit le bras pour allumer le lecteur CD posé sur son bureau et une des musiques déprimantes qu'elle avait l'habitude d'écouter en ce moment vint emplir le silence pesant de la pièce, et par la même occasion, couvrir le bruit sonore que fit la page en étant brusquement arrachée du reste du livre. Quinn relut une dernière fois la phrase lui prouvant qu'elle finirait en enfer, puis froissa le morceau de papier et le balança contre la porte.  
><em>

_« Quinnie ! Le dîner va être froid, dépêche-toi !  
><em>

_- Je me change, j'arrive ! » cria Quinn, et sa voix se brisa sur la dernière syllabe.  
><em>

_Elle avait ressenti un bref soulagement en déchirant cette page mais ce n'était pas assez. Elle arracha une nouvelle feuille, en fit une boulette, et, se retournant, la lança en direction du crucifix que son père avait cloué au mur de sa chambre il y avait de cela seize ans. Elle manqua sa cible de peu et la boulette atterrit sur son oreiller avec un petit bruit sourd. Sentant la rage lui retourner l'estomac, Quinn balança l'Ancien Testament en entier dans la poubelle et bondit sur son lit. Le crucifix lui opposa une vive résistance et lui écorcha profondément les mains, mais elle finit par l'arracher et le balança par terre avec un sanglot. Puis, elle se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque, en sortit le Nouveau Testament et le jeta à terre, le piétinant copieusement. En passant le mettre à la poubelle, elle monta le volume du poste. Elle ouvrit ses placards en grand, sortit les quelques posters du club d'abstinence qui gisaient dans un coin et les déchira méthodiquement, avant de s'occuper des brochures de l'église où toute la famille allait. Il lui sembla que rien ne pourrait soulager son chagrin et sa fureur, et elle pleurait __encore lorsqu'elle contempla le spectacle de sa chambre saccagée. Elle regarda un instant la croix pendant à son cou et la tira d'un geste brusque. Le pendentif se brisa net et les mailles s'éparpillèrent sur le tapis sous le regard impitoyable de Quinn. Elle laissa la croix se perdre au milieu des papiers déchirés et sortit de la chambre en la verrouillant derrière elle.  
><em>

_« Quinnie, pour la dernière fois, descends manger ! »  
><em>

_L'adolescente n'oublia pas de passer par la salle de bain pour nettoyer ses mains écorchées et faire disparaître avec un peu de fond de teint les égratignures laissées par les mailles lorsqu'elle avait arraché net son pendentif.  
><em>

_Lorsque sa mère lui demanda pourquoi elle avait les yeux rouges, elle prétexta une conjonctivite. Lorsque son père remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas sa croix autour du cou, elle dit qu'elle s'était accrochée à la poignée de la porte en rentrant dans sa chambre. Ils gobèrent tout sans se poser plus de question, bien que Quinn ne l'ait jamais cassée depuis qu'elle la portait, soit un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années. Elle leur mentit avec un sourire serein, et acquiesça sans mot dire quand son père lui dit qu'ils iraient faire réparer son collier le lendemain._

...

...

Elle contempla le numéro de Rachel puis celui de Finn, absolument terrifiée par ce que son cœur était en train de lui faire faire.

« Quinn ? lui cria Mercedes depuis la cuisine. Ils arrivent quand, alors ?

- J'essaye de les joindre, ça sonne là ! »

Sa voix monta dans les aiguës sous l'effet de la panique. Elle composa le numéro de la diva et porta le combiné à son oreille sans réfléchir. La tonalité retentit de manière lancinante et douloureuse, et pendant un moment de doute, elle crut vraiment que son cœur allait exploser. Elle espérait que Rachel ne décrocherait pas.

« Oui, allô ? »

Le combiné manqua de lui tomber des mains alors qu'elle le raccrochait violemment. Elle le contempla un instant sans rien faire, paralysée, comme s'il s'était agi d'un champignon vénéneux. Enfin, elle le reprit et jeta un coup d'œil à la note. La respiration encore saccadée, elle composa le numéro de Finn et appuya sur le bouton vert avec un soupir stressé.

« Ouais ? »

Cette voix soudain si masculine lui vrilla presque les oreilles.

« Finn ? Vous en êtes où là ?

- Q-Quinn ? C'est toi ?

- Oui, oui, c'est moi. J'appelle pour Mercedes, elle s'inquiète de ne pas vous voir arriver. »

Elle réfléchit un instant avant d'ajouter :

« Et moi aussi un peu je dois dire.

- Ah bah, j'en ai aucune idée, répondit Finn d'un ton embêté, et la blonde pouvait parfaitement se l'imaginer en train de se gratter la tête d'un air perplexe.

On ne devrait plus être très loin maintenant, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'on arrive.

- Ok... »

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit.

« Et... Et sinon, ça va ? demanda le garçon à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, » dit-elle aussitôt, prise au dépourvu par sa question.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de poursuivre la conversation.

« Bon, euh, je dois te laisser, reprit-elle précipitamment. Il faut que je prévienne les autres que vous arrivez bientôt histoire que tout soit prêt quand vous serez là. A tout à l'heure, Finn.

- A tout à l'h... »

Elle raccrocha sans cérémonie.

« Ils devraient arriver dans quelques minutes, annonça-t-elle en revenant dans la cuisine.

- Ah, cool ! s'exclama Mercedes. Tu leur as dit de prendre le sentier ?

- Le sen-... bredouilla Quinn en la dévisageant sans comprendre. Merde. »

Elle sortit en trombe.

Elle manqua s'étaler sur le buffet et refit hâtivement le numéro de Finn.

« Allô Finn ? J'ai oublié de te dire de...

- Quinn ? »

La blonde ne sut quoi répondre.

« _Quinn ?_ Allô ?

- Berry, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? C'est à Finn que je voulais parler, répliqua-t-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Je-Je sais mais il m'a demandé de répondre. Il conduit.

- Il conduit, répéta sèchement Quinn.

- Mais je peux lui transmettre le message, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt.

- Tu peux lui transmettre le message, répéta encore Quinn. Eh bien dis-lui que pour aller au chalet, il y a un sentier à prendre à gauche. Si il fait bien attention il ne le ratera pas.

- D'accord... Merci, Quinn.

- De rien. »

L'ex-cheerleader n'ajouta rien, écoutant la respiration de Rachel à l'autre bout du fil.

« Q-Quinn ? l'entendit-elle dire soudain.

- Je suis là, répondit-elle avec un faible sourire qu'elle ne put retenir.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venue, dit doucement la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de la spéléologie et je tremble un peu à l'idée d'aller m'enterrer sous terre alors qu'on pourrait refaire _La Mélodie du Bonheur_ avec toutes les plaines qu'on a autour de nous, mais je sens qu'on va tous bien s'amuser. »

Elle parut hésiter avant d'ajouter :

« Je dois dire que ça fait bizarre de se dire que l'année prochaine ce n'est pas à McKinley que je retournerai. Le Glee Club va vraiment me manquer. »

Quinn n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Rachel lui disait tout cela et elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

« Moi aussi, » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle s'en voulut aussitôt pour cet accès d'attendrissement.

« Mais peu importe, contentez-vous d'arriver entiers. Ça suffira pour le moment. A tout à l'heure, Rachel. »

Elle raccrocha d'un air décidé et tourna les talons.


	5. Wishes

**Playlist :**

**Wishes - Helena Jane Long**

* * *

><p>Rachel et Finn arrivèrent à vingt heures tapantes et Quinn fit mine d'admirer le ciel teinté des lueurs pourpres du crépuscule tandis que tout le monde se précipitait à l'extérieur pour leur faire la fête. Elle resta appuyée contre le cadre de la porte d'entrée et regarda la voiture de Finn se garer à côté de celle de Sam. C'était dans cette même voiture qu'il lui avait confessée qu'il aimait toujours Rachel, à la sortie de l'enterrement de Jean Sylvester. Quinn n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. Elle n'avait pas su à ce moment-là si elle était furieuse de se faire larguer ainsi comme n'importe-quelle autre fille, ou bien triste de savoir qu'elle reverrait bientôt Rachel se promener dans les couloirs avec la grande main de Finn dans la sienne.<p>

Finn sortit le premier et fut salué avec effusion par Puck, Sam et Mike. Quinn l'observa en silence, détaillant son sourire benêt avec une expression neutre.

Puis ce fut au tour de Rachel. A peine fut-elle sortie qu'elle se retrouva prise dans un câlin collectif avec Kurt, Mercedes, Sam et Brittany.

Il était difficile de croire que deux ans plus tôt, la présence de la diva était tout juste tolérée.

« Quinn ? »

La jeune femme se retourna vivement. Artie amena son fauteuil à sa hauteur.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à descendre ? lui proposa-t-elle.

- Ah nan ça ira je vais les attendre là avec toi.

- Ok. »

Elle reporta son regard sur la petite brune et constata avec appréhension qu'elle gravissait à présent les marches menant à la terrasse du chalet, accompagnée de toute la clique. Maintenant qu'elle était plus proche (et occupée à discuter de quelque-chose de visiblement très intéressant avec Kurt), Quinn pouvait l'observer à loisir. Son estomac fit un saut périlleux lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que pour une fois dans sa vie, Rachel était vêtue de façon décente. Quinn aida Artie à se déporter sur le côté et fit de même pour tous les laisser passer. Rachel émit un temps d'arrêt devant elle, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Rachel, » dit-elle avec un hochement de tête.

Elle détailla un instant la jeune femme, avant d'ajouter avec un petit sourire :

« Cette robe te va à ravir. »

Rachel la dévisagea avec surprise, avant de la remercier timidement.

Elles se regardèrent encore un instant avant que Finn n'arrive derrière elle.

« Salut, Quinn ! »

Celle-ci ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors elle se préparait à hocher simplement la tête mais le garçon s'approcha pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle répondit à son étreinte avec un désarroi qu'elle avait visiblement du mal à cacher, car Rachel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en avisant son expression étonnée.

…

…

…

« C'est quoi ce bordel, Britt ? » s'exclama Santana en contemplant son appareil-photo avec incrédulité.

La tête de la blonde émergea du coffre et elle regarda ce qu'elle lui montrait.

« C'est toi et Quinn, dit-elle avec un sourire, avant de disparaître de nouveau.

- Je sais qui c'est, s'agaça Santana. Mais d'où est-ce qu'elle sortent ces photos ?

- Je les ai prises ce matin. »

La latina resta un instant interdite. Le calme olympien de Brittany ne faisait qu'augmenter la colère qui grondait dans son estomac.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça, reprit Brittany en sortant les dernières cordes du coffre avant de le refermer. Vous étiez toutes mignonnes, alors j'ai pris des photos.

- Mais ces photos sont ridicules ! »

Brittany eut un mouvement de recul, légèrement désemparée par la réaction excessive de sa copine.

« On a toujours été comme ça avec Quinn, dit-elle doucement.

- Mais ce n'est plus comme ça, Britt ! s'exclama Santana. C'est fini maintenant et ce n'est pas en prenant des photos stupides comme ça que tout va redevenir comme avant ! »

Elle ignora le regard blessé que lui lança la jeune femme avant de balancer l'appareil sur la banquette arrière. Elle claqua violemment la portière, attrapa deux gros rouleaux de corde posés contre une roue de la voiture et tourna les talons.

« Maintenant dépêchons-nous de rentrer avant qu'il fasse complètement nuit ! » s'écria-t-elle en montant les marches quatre-à-quatre.

Elle ne se retourna pas une seule fois, de peur de voir l'expression peinée de la blonde.

…

…

Brittany avait cru bien faire, elle l'avait vraiment cru. Elle s'assit un instant sur la banquette arrière et contempla les photos de Quinn et Santana assoupies l'une contre l'autre. Elle ne ressentait plus qu'une tristesse difficile à traduire par des mots maintenant qu'elle les contemplait avec attention. La colère que Santana avait manifesté à leur vue était encore cuisante et elle comprenait qu'elle avait mal agi. Elle n'aurait pas dû tenter de raviver une époque passée de cette manière. Elle avait presque l'impression d'avoir forcé Santana à se rappeler ce que Quinn et elle avaient été, alors-même que l'Impie Trinité n'avait plus lieu d'être aujourd'hui.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit Santana qui disparaissait à l'intérieur.

Elle n'aimait pas voir souffrir Santana, et elle préférait encore souffrir à sa place plutôt que de la voir souffrir. Si il y avait quelque-chose à faire pour la soulager, elle le faisait toujours, quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Elle aurait bien aimé garder ces photos, car elles représentaient un moment qui ne se reproduirait sans doute jamais entre Quinn et la latina, mais si Santana était si contrariée et furieuse à leur simple vue, Brittany était prête à se plier à ses exigences.  
>Elle les supprima toutes, une par une, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se fut assurée qu'il n'y en avait plus aucune sur l'appareil-photo qu'elle sortit de la voiture et rejoignit les autres à l'intérieur.<p>

…

...

...

Santana déposa les cordes dans un coin, à côté des bagages de Rachel et Finn, et entendit des acclamations provenant de la cuisine. Elle se glissa discrètement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Puck venait de sortir deux bouteilles du buffet et les tenait à bout de bras pour qu'elles soient bien visibleS de tout le monde.

« Noah, arrête ça tout de suite ! » s'indigna Rachel.

Mais ses protestations furent couvertes par les cris d'enthousiasme des autres garçons dans la pièce. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et fusilla Blaine du regard, mais celui-ci ne faisait même plus attention à lui, tout surexcité qu'il était.

« Finn, fais quelque-chose ! » s'exclama Rachel en se tournant vers son copain, affalé contre le plan de travail.

Mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Allez, Rach, c'est juste histoire de s'amuser un peu ! » lui lança-t-il en la prenant par la taille.

Elle soupira bruyamment, agacée. A côté d'elle, Sam et Mike bondissaient et hurlaient en même temps.

« OH HELL TO THE NAAAW ! » s'écria Mercedes en faisant son entrée dans la cuisine.

Le calme se fit aussitôt.

« Noah, tu vas descendre de cette table et me ranger ces bouteilles tout de suite où ce soir tu dors par terre ! »

Le garçon ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répliquer mais elle l'interrompit aussitôt :

« Tais-toi, c'est moi qui loge ! »

Il baissa les bras et rangea l'alcool sans rien ajouter.

« Il est hors de question qu'aucun d'entre vous salope le chalet, vous m'avez entendu ? dit-elle en se tournant vers les autres. Pas de vomi, pas de truc cassé, pas d'alcool renversé partout. Donc pas de beuverie ! »

Sam et Mike poussèrent des exclamations déçues et Puck la hua. Même Finn parut désappointé, mais il reprit une expression indéchiffrable dès que Rachel tourna la tête vers lui.

« On peut s'amuser sans se saouler au point d'en vomir ses tripes, elle a raison, fit remarquer Kurt de son habituel air supérieur.

- Merci, Kurt, dit Mercedes en échangeant un sourire avec lui avant de reporter son attention sur le reste de la pièce : A ce qu'il paraît Noah et Finn -même s'ils semblent l'avoir complètement oublié- ont prévu de nous faire regarder un fascinant film d'horreur ce soir, donc je ne vois pas d'objection à ce qu'on consomme devant le film, mais pas d'excès ou je vous fiche dehors ! On n'est pas venus ici pour se saouler la gueule !

- Depuis quand t'es aussi coincée, Mercedes ?

- Tais-toi Puckerman ! » crièrent Kurt et Rachel en chœur.

Santana sentit soudain une main froide s'enrouler autour de son cou et elle étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Un parfum à la myrtille qu'elle aurait été capable de reconnaître entre mille vint lui chatouiller les narines et elle se laissa faire tandis que Brittany l'attirait doucement contre elle. Elle essayait de suivre ce que Mercedes disait avec tant de gestes et d'expressivité mais ses efforts de concentration furent brisés nets lorsque Brittany lui mordilla doucement l'oreille.

« Arrête, Britt, protesta-t-elle faiblement.

- Je suis désolée, lui murmura la blonde, et son souffle vint lui chatouiller le cou.

- Pour quoi ? chuchota Santana.

- Les photos. »

La latina lui attrapa vivement le bras et la tira à l'extérieur de la pièce. Dans l'obscurité du hall, l'azur des yeux de Brittany brillait doucement mais Santana y fit tout juste attention, car elle l'attrapa par le col de son sweat et l'embrassa furieusement. Elles heurtèrent le buffet en reculant. Santana maintint leur équilibre en tirant Brittany encore un peu plus contre elle, et elle y mit tant de force que leur balance fut inversée. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur d'en face, les mains de la blonde posées de part et d'autre de sa tête.

« Ne sois pas désolée, murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, ne le sois pas, je t'en prie. »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau avec la même ferveur, et Brittany l'attrapa par la taille, la soulevant presque de terre. Des acclamations retentirent dans la cuisine, non loin d'elles.

« On devrait... chuchota fiévreusement Brittany, le souffle court. On devrait monter à l'étage...

- Non... pas l'étage, c'est le premier endroit où... où ils viendront nous chercher, bafouilla Santana, le sang battant violemment à ses tempes. Sur la terrasse... il y a un canapé... Personne ne pensera à venir là... »

Brittany acquiesça hâtivement. Santana l'attrapa par la main et les fit sortir par la porte d'entrée avec empressement.

« Quelqu'un n'aurait pas vu Santana ? lança Rachel en sortant de la cuisine, Finn à son bras. Elle était là il y a cinq minutes ! »

Kurt haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être qu'elle a décidé d'être raisonnable une fois dans sa vie et de ne pas regarder un film d'horreur prenant place dans une grotte juste avant de se rendre elle-même dans une grotte.

- Q-Quoi ? On va vraiment le regarder maintenant ? bredouilla Rachel, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

- Tu n'as donc rien écouté, mini-Barbra ? lui glissa Puck en leur passant devant. La frousse, c'est maintenant !

- Att-attendez ! s'exclama-t-elle, en proie à un vif accès de panique. On ne pourrait pas regarder autre chose à la place ? C'est vraiment forcé ?

- Allez, viens Rach, l'encouragea Finn en passant un bras autour de son épaule, tu pourras te cacher derrière moi si tu as trop peur, je te protégerai. »

Rachel rougit copieusement.

« Bon... D'accord... Mais je te préviens, si j'ai des symptômes post-traumatiques résultant de cette séance de cinéma douteuse demain en me levant, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même parce-que tu ne m'auras pas dissuader de m'infliger cet inutile calvaire, comme tout bon petit copain devrait le faire ! »

Kurt échangea un regard avec Mercedes.

« Tu sais Rachel, intervint-il, je l'ai déjà vu et j'ai survécu. Tu peux le faire aussi ! »

Elle le dévisagea avec incertitude.

« Oui, bon peut-être, je n'aurais qu'à me mettre à chanter dans ma tête dès qu'une scène me glacera le sang...

- Je pense que tu auras de quoi revoir tout ton répertoire Broadway dans ce cas, ma chérie, » lui dit-il en lui tapotant affectueusement le bras, avant d'aller aider Mercedes à débarrasser la table de la salle de séjour.

« Des pizzas, ça vous va ? lança Sam en descendant l'escalier escorté de Mike, tous deux portant de volumineux cartons sous les bras.

- OUI ! »

En les voyant arriver, Quinn se leva précautionneusement du canapé où elle se reposait jusque-là et visiblement démunie, demanda à Mercedes comment elle pouvait se rendre utile.

« Je crois que Tina et Artie sont à l'étage, dis-leur de descendre.

- D'accord, fit-elle avec un hochement de tête, et elle laissa passer Mike et Sam devant elle, avant de monter les escaliers quatre-à-quatre.

- Blaine, si tu pouvais amener les verres et les assiettes, ça m'arrangerait. Et n'oublie pas... NOAH ! Une bouteille ça devrait suffire pour l'instant je pense ! Va ranger les quatre autres tout de suite ou je viens te botter le cul moi-même !... Blaine, n'oublie pas les dessous de verre, s'il-te-plaît ! Bon sang, et est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire où sont passées Britt et Satan... Santana je veux dire ?

- Je vais voir ! » décida Kurt.

Il commença à monter les escaliers mais il rencontra Tina et Quinn avec Artie et son fauteuil dans les bras à mi-chemin.

« Ooooups, désolé ! s'excusa-t-il en redescendant pour les laisser passer, avant de remonter aussitôt.

- Y a pas de mal ! » lui lança le garçon avec un grand sourire.

Le premier étage était désert et il en était de même pour le grenier, qui lui arracha d'ailleurs quelques quintes de toux.

« Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée ? entendit-il Tina demander d'une voix incertaine alors qu'il revenait au rez-de-chaussée. On part en expédition spéléo dans un jour et on va regarder ça ?

- Ah, vous voyez je ne suis pas la seule ! s'exclama Rachel d'un ton dramatique.

- Rach, soupira Finn, je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord.

- Je propose _Funny Girl_ à la place ! s'obstina la jeune femme.

- Pas de comédie musicale aujourd'hui, Rachel, répliqua Sam avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Ce soir, on a peeeeur, » renchérit Mike en agitant ses doigts juste sous son nez.

Kurt rejoignit Mercedes dans la cuisine et manqua d'entrer en collision avec Puck alors qu'il ressortait de la pièce avec deux larges paquets de chips dans les mains.

« Ouh, laissa échapper le garçon à la crête en se déportant vivement vers la gauche, attention Hummel ! »

Kurt le gratifia d'un haussement de sourcils dédaigneux.

« Je les ai cherchées partout, impossible de les trouver, annonça-t-il en aidant la jeune femme à mettre les pizzas au four.

- Tu as pensé à voir sur la terrasse ?

- Ah non, mes excuses. » dit-il en ressortant aussitôt.

Il voulut ouvrir la porte d'entrée mais quelqu'un l'avait fermée à clé. Avec un soupir ennuyé, il repartit en sens inverse, traversa le hall et pénétra dans une pièce annexe au salon. Il s'agissait d'une petite bibliothèque, avec quelques étagères, quatre fauteuils et des portes-journaux, ainsi qu'une baie vitrée permettant d'accéder à la terrasse. Kurt l'ouvrit et la referma avec un frisson de dégoût : il se retrouvait maintenant juste en-dessous de l'arbre contre lequel le chalet s'appuyait. Il craignait de se faire frôler par une bête immonde à tout moment, alors il partit précipitamment vers la gauche. Lorsqu'il fut à distance respectable de la menaçante ramure, il s'arrêta un instant pour profiter de l'air frais de cette tranquille soirée. Le ciel était encore dépourvu d'étoiles et une douce brise estivale soufflait sur la plaine alentour. Il y avait une odeur de blé et de pommes de pin en suspension dans l'air, et oubliant pour la première fois son dégoût profond pour tout ce qui avait trait à la nature, Kurt se dit qu'un grand créateur devrait s'occuper de faire de cet arôme un véritable parfum, car il l'aurait volontiers fait porter à Blaine. Enfin, il se souvint pourquoi il se retrouvait sur la terrasse en premier lieu, et reprit son tour d'observation. C'est quand il passa devant la porte d'entrée verrouillée de l'intérieur qu'il commença à sérieusement se demander si les deux filles ne s'étaient pas discrètement éclipsées pour faire une escapade nocturne. Il tourna à l'angle du chalet et là-bas, grâce à la lumière vive projetée par une fenêtre aux rideaux ouverts, il crut apercevoir la forme sombre d'un canapé, avec ce qui semblait être deux silhouettes installées dessus. Il s'approcha et c'est ce moment-là que Rachel choisit pour ouvrir les rideaux d'une autre fenêtre à quelques mètres de là. Kurt eut le temps d'apercevoir Santana en petite culotte, à califourchon sur Brittany qui elle portait encore son soutien-gorge. Et il les entendit, aussi.

« OH MES YEUX MES YEUX ! hurla-t-il en se couvrant le visage d'un geste convulsif des mains.

- _Oh Santa Madre de D-..._ » s'exclama Santana.

Brittany retira précipitamment la main de la culotte de la latina.

« OH MES YEUX OH MES YEEEEEUX ! » continuait de crier Kurt, et sa voix en était à un point tel que n'importe-quelle note supérieure à celles figurant dans _Defying Gravity_ aurait été à sa portée sans le moindre effort.

Il sautillait hystériquement sur place, et la blonde profita qu'il ait les deux mains plaquées sur le visage pour passer la tête d'une Santana en plein désarroi dans son propre sweat Cheerios. Elle n'était pas aussi pressée que l'ex-HBIC de se rhabiller, mais elle fit quand même un effort pour satisfaire la brune. Elle enfila la chemise de Santana ramassée par-terre et se tourna vers Kurt.

« C'est bon, Kurt, tu peux rouvrir les yeux ! »

Le garçon écarta les doigts avant de les resserrer aussitôt.

« AH NON qu'est-ce que tu fais vous êtes encore en culottes !

- Eh, c'est pas grave, le rassura Britt avec un haussement d'épaules. Je me suis faite surprendre plein de fois quand je couchais avec des garçons dans les vestiaires de McKinley, j'ai l'habitude. »

Santana lui tendit son jean en silence, visiblement agacée qu'elle fasse référence à cette période.

« C'est bon, Hummel, on est couvertes des pieds à la tête, tu peux y aller, » annonça-t-elle d'un air crispé.

Kurt se découvrit lentement les yeux et sembla un peu se calmer. Ce fut de courte durée car Santana s'avança aussitôt vers lui et le saisit par le col de son pull. Brittany posa une main sur son bras mais elle l'ignora.

« Alors maintenant, écoute-moi bien. Tu n'as intérêt à parler de ça à personne en rentrant, ni maintenant ni jamais. Sinon tu sais ce que je vais faire ? Warbler là, tu sais celui qui sautille bien stupidement dans le chalet ? Je le kidnappe, je l'enferme dans ma cave, et je t'invite. Je le torture, je le tue sous ton nez, et _ensuite_ je m'occupe de toi. D'abord, je te fais sortir toutes tes paires de chaussures de ton placard. Je te demande de les brûler, tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de regarder avec le flingue que t'auras sous la tempe. Et _après_ je te tue, en t'étranglant de préférence avec une de tes cravates hors de prix pour que tu regrettes éternellement ton goût pour le luxe et la mode. Et tu sais pourquoi je m'y prendrai comme ça ? Parce-que c'est comme ça qu'on fait à Lima Heights !

- Eh, c'est un Marc Jacobs, tu vas l'élargir ! » protesta Kurt en tentant de se dégager.

Santana ne relâcha pas sa prise.

« _¿ Lo tienes ?_ C'est compris ? » demanda-t-elle en le fixant d'un air menaçant.

Kurt acquiesça lentement.

« Ok, » fit-elle en le relâchant.

Brittany s'avança doucement et l'attrapa par la main.

« Tu sais, San, Kurt est une licorne, alors ça ne compte pas vraiment s'il nous a vues. »

Santana lui jeta un regard de biais, son expression s'adoucissant dès que son attention se porta sur les yeux à la magnifique teinte bleutée de la blonde.

« Je ne veux pas que les autres garçons parlent de nous dans notre dos. » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Kurt détourna le regard, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu, mais son cœur se fissura en entendant les mots de celle qui avait marché dans les couloirs de McKinley avec tant d'assurance jadis.

Brittany embrassa vivement Santana pour la consoler, mais celle-ci ne parvint à esquisser qu'un faible sourire.

« Tu es une licorne aussi, murmura la blonde en déposant un baiser sur ses joues laissées encore brillantes de sueur par l'intense activité pratiquée quelques minutes plus tôt. Et les licornes s'entraident toujours. »

Kurt devina les regards des deux jeunes femmes qui glissaient lentement jusqu'à lui. Il se retourna et leur offrit son plus dédaigneux haussement de sourcils.

« C'est loin d'être un scoop que vous ne pouvez pas passer une minute sans vous toucher, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en parlerais aux garçons ou même aux filles. »

Santana sourit doucement et après un petit bond de joie, Brittany se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras reconnaissants.

« C'est pas tout ça, annonça-t-il en se dégageant précautionneusement, mais je suis sensée vous ramener à l'intérieur pour une petite séance de cinéma, alors dépêchons-nous où ils vont commencer à se demander ce qu'on est tous en train de faire. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur, la majorité du groupe était installée autour de la table basse du salon, et mangeait des pizzas tout en observant Puck et Finn se démener avec le vieux poste de télé des parents de Mercedes.

« Ah vous voilà ! leur lança celle-ci en se retournant. Vous pouvez nous expliquer pourquoi au nom du ciel Kurt criait comme ça y a pas deux minutes ?

- Il a vu une araignée, » répondit aussitôt Santana.

Le garçon se retourna pour lui faire les gros yeux. Elle le gratifia d'un petit sourire narquois.

« Enfin, peu importe, conclut Mercedes en balayant ce petit détail d'un geste vague de la main. Vous voulez quelque-chose à boire ? »

Elle leva son verre en se tournant vers les deux ex-Cheerios.

« Les filles ? »

Santana crut bien que tous les regardaient avec un peu trop d'insistance et soudain elle s'aperçut que Brittany et elle avaient échangé leurs hauts dans la précipitation. Elle lâcha la main de Brittany et se précipita sur la table, saisissant la bouteille de tequila ouverte posée au milieu et en prenant deux grandes gorgées. Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à sa droite, à côté de Quinn. Celle-ci la dévisagea un instant sans mot dire avant de se décaler et d'inviter à Brittany à venir s'asseoir d'un mouvement de tête.

« A boire ? demanda-t-elle à la blonde en se saisissant d'une canette de bière qui n'avait pas encore été décapsulée.

- Non... répondit mollement Brittany. Je vais boire de l'eau, merci. »

Quinn contempla un instant l'expression affreusement désemparée de la jeune femme avant de se lever d'un bond.

« Je vais en chercher, prends de la pizza en attendant, » dit-elle avant d'enjamber l'accoudoir du canapé et de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Brittany et Santana restèrent assises en silence. Mal à l'aise, la latina fit mine de s'intéresser à la bataille que Puck et Finn menaient contre le téléviseur. Ils tentaient de l'ajuster correctement sur le meuble, et finalement Sam et Mike vinrent bientôt à leur secours. Brittany contemplait le carton à pizza grand ouvert devant elle, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas faim, alors-même qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plus de dix heures. Sur le canapé d'en face, Rachel observait attentivement les trois garçons, la tête appuyée contre l'accoudoir, et Kurt reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine, qui sourit et enroula son bras autour de son épaule. Brittany jeta un regard de côté à Santana, et voyant qu'elle s'obstinait à rester droit sur son séant, elle tourna la tête à droite. Artie et Tina étaient installés l'un à côté de l'autre, et la jeune fille était complètement affalée sur lui, lui murmurant visiblement quelque-chose à l'oreille. Il paraissait aux anges. Mercedes, quant à elle, était très heureuse avec sa pizza, écroulée à côté d'eux.

Elle ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais Santana pouvait sentir l'aura de petit panda triste qui émanait de Brittany même si elle faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Elle mourrait d'envie de se rapprocher d'elle, de lui passer un bras autour de la taille et de lui faire tourner la tête d'une main ferme pour pouvoir contempler longuement son visage, avant de l'embrasser jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Elle ne le faisait pas. La terreur la paralysait.

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de refouler des souvenirs trop douloureux pour être supportés à ce moment précis, avec toutes ces personnes autour.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le fait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas la soirée sans au moins une autre gorgée lui apparut comme une évidence. Elle bondit de sa place pour se saisir de nouveau de la bouteille de tequila et but en ignorant ostensiblement les regards légèrement désemparés de Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Mercedes et Tina, avant de se rasseoir.

Quinn revint avec une cruche d'eau glacée et un verre qu'elle tendit à Brittany avec un sourire attentif. Tandis qu'elle le remplissait, elle ne quitta pas un instant Santana du regard, et même si elle gardait une expression indéchiffrable, la latina pouvait presque entendre l'accusation qu'elle formulait silencieusement dans son esprit.

« Ok, les losers ! » lança Puck en se tournant tous vers eux.

La bataille contre le téléviseur était terminée et ils l'avaient emportée. Finn retourna s'installer bien confortablement à côté de Rachel, qui se saisit de son bras pour le passer par-dessus sa tête avec un sourire. Sam et Mike s'assirent de part-et-d'autre de Mercedes, qui leur tendit à chacun un morceau de pizza qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie. Tina et Artie détournèrent les yeux l'un de l'autre pour essayer de se concentrer sur ce que Puck avait à dire.

« Si le lecteur DVD ne fait pas son bâtard, on devrait tous avoir une sacrée frousse dans les règles de l'art ce soir, et je crois que vous pouvez tous nous remercier Finn et moi pour ça.

- Et Sam ! s'exclama Mercedes en posant son morceau de pizza pour lui lever le bras.

- Oui bon il a apporté le DVD, admit Puck de mauvaise grâce. Enfin bref. Bonne séance à tous ! »

Il leur tourna le dos pour insérer le disque dans le lecteur, se saisit de la télécommande et alla à l'autre bout de la pièce pour éteindre toutes les lumières.

« C'est quoi comme film, Puckerman ? » lui demanda Santana.

Les effets de la tequila commençaient à se faire sentir et elle en était heureuse. Elle se sentait plus légère.

« _The Descent !_ » répondit-il avec un rictus qui se voulait terrifiant en enjambant vivement le canapé pour s'asseoir à côté de Sam.

Santana leva aussitôt les yeux vers Quinn, qui, toujours debout, venait de poser la cruche sur la table basse. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

...

...

_« Quinn,_ _arrête de pleurer... » murmura Brittany d'un ton suppliant.  
><em>

_La jeune fille était recroquevillée sur le lit, secouée d'incontrôlables sanglots, et la Cheerio avait dû batailler dix longues minutes avant qu'elle ne la laisse la prendre dans ses bras.  
><em>

_« Je ne peux pas... l'entendit-elle hoqueter, la voix étouffée par le tissu de sa jupe trempée de larmes. Je ne peux pas...  
><em>

_- Mais ça me rend triste de te voir triste, » gémit Brittany, et elle la serra un peu plus fort contre elle.  
><em>

_Mais Quinn continuait de pleurer et Brittany ne savait pas comment faire pour que ça s'arrête. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Santana entra, un plateau de cookies dans la main gauche et une bouteille de lait dans l'autre. Elle les déposa sur son bureau avant de se diriger vers le lit. Elle se hissa à côté de Quinn et contempla un instant la blonde avec une expression peinée. Elle échangea un regard atterré avec Brittany et se rapprocha un peu plus.  
><em>

_« Q, » lui glissa-t-elle gentiment.  
><em>

_Mais les sanglots qui secouaient l'adolescente étaient toujours aussi violents. Santana attrapa une de ses mains et essaya de l'enlever de son genou, mais elle y restait obstinément fixée.  
><em>

_« Q, écoute-moi. On ne va pas parler, pas un mot, rien. On va regarder un film, accessoirement se récolter la trouille de notre vie et tu vas adorer ça. Et moi aussi. Par contre Brittany va détester mais elle nous pardonnera parce-qu'on lui a promis qu'on irait nourrir les canards après en échange.  
><em>

_- Avec du pain frais cette fois-ci.  
><em>

_- Oui avec du pain frais, Britt. » approuva Santana avec un sourire attendri.  
><em>

_Elle reporta son attention sur la HBIC déchue.  
><em>

_« Alors, Q ? Ça marche ? »  
><em>

_La main posée sur son genou se détendit et Santana put la serrer affectueusement. Quinn releva lentement la tête, et Brittany écarta le rideau de cheveux dorés qui lui masquait le visage, révélant les yeux bouffis et rougis de l'adolescente et ses traits dévastés. Elle acquiesça doucement entre deux sanglots. Santana se leva pour prendre la télécommande posée sur son bureau et alluma le lecteur. Elle attrapa l'assiette de cookies et la bouteille de lait et revint s'asseoir à côté de Quinn.  
><em>

_« C'est un film d'horreur gore. Tu vas _vraiment _le détester, Britt, assura-t-elle avec une moue malicieuse en se tournant vers l'adolescente. Criez tant que vous voulez, mes parents ne rentrent pas avant vingt-et-une heures. »  
><em>

_Elles passèrent les deux heures suivantes à hurler et à sursauter sans répit, blotties les unes contre les autres. Quinn était assise entre les deux Cheerios et Brittany renversa la moitié du lait sur elle après un sursaut particulièrement brusque de Santana. Elles décidèrent également de laisser les cookies de côté après la troisième éclaboussure de sang. Même Quinn qui durant la première heure du film avait été incapable de faire autre chose que de pleurer silencieusement, finit par crier vers la fin.  
><em>

_« _The Descent ? _dit-elle en examinant la gâchette du DVD. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais revoir ce film. Sous aucun prétexte. »  
><em>

_Santana se contenta de sourire d'un air narquois et Brittany se jeta sur la blonde pour l'étouffer dans un câlin débordant d'affection._

_..._

_..._

« Attendez, lâcha Brittany en se tournant vers Santana. C'est pas un des films qu'on a regardé chez toi pour consoler Quinn après qu'elle ait donné Be-... »

Santana ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de la faire taire et il fallait bien dire que la tequila qu'elle avait bue lui donnait le courage dont elle manquait lorsqu'elle était sobre. Elle se jeta en avant pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, et c'est à peine si elle entendit les exclamations surprises qui retentirent autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle recula, son regard s'attarda un instant sur le visage surpris de Brittany. Ces pupilles dilatées qui la fixaient avec intensité étaient toutes remplies d'un désir sauvage qui n'avait pas été entièrement satisfait avec l'arrivée inopinée de Kurt. Et qui venait d'être brutalement ravivé. Santana brûla soudain de l'envie presque incontrôlable d'arracher tous ses vêtements à Brittany et de la prendre là tout de suite sur le canapé, mais elle était encore trop proche de la sobriété pour oublier qu'il y avait d'autres personnes avec elles dans la pièce. Elle se tourna d'ailleurs vers eux, car un lourd silence s'était fait depuis ces quelques longues secondes. Toujours debout, Quinn haussait sur elles son sourcil fabrayique. Derrière elle, serrés les uns-à-côté-des-autres sur le large sofa, Artie et Tina ouvraient des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, Mercedes était figée dans la même position qu'une minutes plus tôt, bouche grande ouverte, pizza en suspension dans l'air, Sam avait mis son poing devant la sienne pour étouffer un cri de surprise, Mike tendait le bras pour refermer la mâchoire de Puck, et à côté, Kurt leur lançait à toutes deux un regard qui voulait clairement dire « à quoi ça sert que vous ayez la chance d'être surprises par la personne la plus gay de cette maisonnée si c'est pour vous monter dessus devant tout le monde trois secondes plus tard » alors que Blaine souriait largement et que Finn fronçait les sourcils comme s'il y avait quelque-chose de particulièrement dur à comprendre. Rachel, quant à elle, hésitait vraisemblablement entre stupeur et une émotion difficile à déchiffrer pour la latina.

« _Bon,_ lâcha Quinn de son air désabusé si typique. Maintenant que vous vous êtes réconciliées, je pense que tout le monde peut regarder tranquillement le film. »

Elle lança un regard entendu à Puck qui mit un instant à comprendre que c'était lui qui avait la télécommande, et lorsque tous furent concentrés sur l'écran (autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être après avoir vu une Santana à peine moins que sobre embrasser fougueusement une Brittany sobre tout en étant sobres eux-même), elle s'éclipsa discrètement de la pièce.


	6. Ballad Of A Broken Heart

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, en espérant que la suite vous plaise :) (il va y avoir du remue-ménage héhéhé)

**Playlist (je continue de la mettre parce-qu'écouter les chansons en lisant en même temps permet réellement de se plonger dans le récit, mais bien sûr ce n'est qu'accessoire ;)) :**

**Ballad Of A Broken Heart - Jesse Glick**

**Such Great Heights - Iron & Wine**

* * *

><p>La jeune femme ouvrit la porte vitrée et la referma précautionneusement derrière elle. Elle s'avança d'une démarche traînante sur la terrasse, et observa un instant l'arbre qui s'élevait au-dessus d'elle. Elle eut pendant une fraction de secondes la folle idée de grimper dedans mais elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle n'avait pas assez de points d'appui en palpant attentivement la surface rugueuse du tronc.<p>

« Hum, dommage... » murmura-t-elle en s'en détournant et en s'approchant de la rambarde qui courait tout le long de la terrasse.

L'air frais de la nuit la détendit imperceptiblement et elle leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant les quelques étoiles qu'elle connaissait. Mais le firmament gardait cette même teinte sombre et aucun point lumineux n'apparaissait, ce qui arracha à Quinn un soupir las. Elle farfouilla dans son corsage et en extirpa son paquet de cigarettes. Elle en porta une à sa bouche et observa le paysage formé d'ombres qui s'étendait devant elle en grattant une allumette d'un air absent. Avec un craquement sonore, une sautillante flamme rougeâtre vint illuminer son visage cerné de fatigue et après l'avoir approchée de sa cigarette, elle continua de la regarder brûler jusqu'au moment où ses doigts ne purent plus le supporter. Elle la secoua vivement et la lança par-dessus la rambarde.  
>Quinn s'appuya sur le bois lisse et tira une bouffée d'un air pensif. La fumée voleta vivement devant elle avant de disparaître. Elle aurait voulu rester sur cette terrasse toute sa vie.<p>

Après un moment d'immobilité contemplative, elle glissa la main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit son portable. Elle supprima le message de Puck sans y regarder à deux fois et fit rapidement défiler son répertoire.

La jeune femme porta le téléphone à son oreille d'un geste hésitant. La tonalité retentit longtemps et on ne décrocha qu'une seconde avant la mise en route du répondeur.

« Allô ? » murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Un silence lui répondit à l'autre bout du fil. Elle éloigna un instant le portable de son oreille pour vérifier qu'on n'avait pas raccroché.

« Liz ? »

Elle discerna un tintement de vaisselle, suivi d'un bruit d'éclaboussure.

« Je sais que tu m'entends. Je sais que tu es là. »

Un nouveau silence bourdonnant lui parvint.

« Tu viens de mettre tes couverts dans l'évier. »

Elle attendit encore anxieusement, mais elle n'obtint pas de résultat.

« On a passé l'âge de faire ce genre de choses. » reprit Quinn d'une voix incertaine.

Elle n'entendait que le bruissement des feuilles de l'arbre au-dessus d'elle.

« Si tu décroches c'est pour ouvrir ta putain de bouche ! cria-t-elle dans un brusque accès de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Quinn ? lui répondit sèchement la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Il est presque vingt-deux heures. »

Son ton froid fit l'effet d'une gifle à la jeune fille.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as écouté ton répondeur, dit-elle en essayant de contrôler le ton de sa voix, mais je t'ai laissée plusieurs messages pour te dire que j'allais à cette expédition spéléo avec des amis. Eh bien je... »

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux.

«... je suis bien arrivée. Je voulais que tu le saches.

- Ok. »

Quinn tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Elle se trouvait stupide d'avoir appelé. Liz attendait patiemment qu'elle ait fini de dire tout ce qu'elle avait à dire avant de raccrocher aussitôt. C'était toujours le même schéma et cela ne changerait jamais.

« Comme ça tu pourras le dire à Maman si elle t'appelle en panique dans trois jours en t'annonçant que je ne réponds plus à mon portable, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. Il n'y a pas vraiment de réseau dans des galeries souterraines.

- D'accord. »

Elle se retint de raccrocher. L'indifférence évidente qu'elle inspirait à sa sœur lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Tes amis, là... dit soudain la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Ce sont des membres du Glee Club ? »

Quinn fronça les sourcils.

« Oui... répondit-elle, sur la défensive.

- Donc tu es avec Rachel Berry ? »

Elle crut que le téléphone allait lui tomber des mains.

« Oui. »

Il y eut un silence du côté de Liz.

« Tu vas aller en enfer, » finit-elle par dire.

Sa voix était dépourvue d'une quelconque trace d'émotion.

« Je sais, répondit Quinn.

- Comme les deux hommes qui lui servent de parents.

- Oui. »

Après un nouveau moment de mutisme, Liz dit à contre-cœur :

« Andy t'embrasse. Et Charlotte m'a encore demandée hier où était sa tante.

- Dis-leur que je les embrasse aussi. »

Sa sœur ne répondit pas. Quinn s'essuya la joue d'un revers de la main, avant de prendre une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette. La fumée vint lui abîmer les poumons plus sûrement encore que le désintérêt et le dégoût que manifestait sa sœur vis-à-vis d'elle ne lui polluaient l'esprit.

« Ne t'approche jamais d'eux, dit enfin Liz. N'essaye pas d'entrer en contact avec eux, où je le saurai.

- D'accord.

- Tu peux signer les cartes que Maman nous envoie, mais je t'interdis de faire autre chose.

- Ok. » répondit encore la blonde d'une voix morne.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette sur la rambarde de la terrasse.

« Je préfère quand je tombe sur ton répondeur, fit-elle remarquer.

- J'ai répondu parce-que je pensais que si tu m'appelais aussi tard, c'était pour t'excuser et me supplier de t'aider.

- Eh bien de toute évidence tu t'es trompée...

- Je ne l'aurais pas fait sinon.

- C'est bon à savoir.

- Je ne le ferai plus. »

Quinn remua plusieurs phrases toutes prêtes dans son esprit. Il y avait celles qu'elle avait répétées en vue de feindre l'indifférence, et d'autres plus sincères, qui n'en disaient cependant pas trop sur son état d'esprit.

« Si je t'ai appelée c'était pour te parler, pour entendre ta voix, finit-elle par répliquer.

- Eh bien maintenant c'est fait. »

Le poing de Quinn se serra sur la rampe, et elle s'aperçut tout juste de la douleur qui sourdait dans ses doigts alors qu'ils appuyaient excessivement sur le bois rugueux.

« Tu me manques, Liz... murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

- Tu me manquerais aussi si tu n'étais pas... comme ça, » répondit abruptement sa sœur.

Quinn mit cinq secondes à percuter.

« Au revoir, Liz. » dit-elle d'un ton machinal en raccrochant.

Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et attrapa une autre cigarette d'une main tremblante. Elle la fit tomber plusieurs fois sur le parapet avant de réussir à l'allumer.

« Quinn ? »

Elle se retourna vivement, manquant de se brûler avec son allumette encore crépitante. Sam était appuyé contre la porte entrouverte. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer son air égaré.

« Depuis quand es-tu là ? lui demanda-t-elle avec brusquerie.

- Trois secondes peut-être, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Tout va bien ? Tu es en train de rater tout le film là. »

Elle le contempla sans mot dire.

« Juste le temps d'en fumer une. »

Sam hocha lentement la tête. Il mourrait d'envie de rester encore un peu pour discuter, et Quinn le devinait à la manière qu'il avait de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Alors dépêche-toi. » lui fit-il avec un sourire avant de refermer la porte vitrée derrière lui.

Il serait sans doute resté si Quinn avait fait l'effort de cacher son agacement en le voyant. Elle fit nonchalamment volte-face et vint reprendre sa place initiale à la rambarde.

L'air commençait à considérablement se rafraîchir et elle ne put retenir un frisson alors qu'elle sortait une troisième cigarette de son paquet. Elle ne fumait pas autant habituellement mais sa courte conversation avec sa sœur l'avait considérablement dérangée. Elle venait de la porter encore éteinte à sa bouche lorsque du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua Brittany qui ouvrait la porte et faisait son entrée sur la terrasse à son tour. Cette fois-ci, Quinn n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour se décrisper et un sourire un peu hésitant naquit instantanément sur ses lèvres lorsque la jeune fille se rapprocha à grandes enjambées, son visage comiquement tordu en une expression contrariée.

« Quinn ! s'exclama Brittany en s'arrêtant à tout juste un mètre d'elle. Pourquoi tu es ici à avoir froid et à être seule alors que tu pourrais être assise avec nous pour regarder le film ? »

Quinn baissa la tête et se détourna un instant pour allumer sa cigarette.

« Les films gore c'est pas trop mon truc. En plus, regarder _celui-là_ avant d'aller faire de la spéléo, je trouve ça vraiment ridicule. » dit-elle d'un air morne en faisant de nouveau face à la blonde.

Avec ses chaussures à talons compensés, elle pouvait la fixer dans les yeux sans avoir à lever le regard. Elle croisa les bras et baissa la main pour éviter de lui envoyer de la fumée dessus.

« Mais Quinn, insista Brittany. C'est notre film, à toi, San et moi ! Tu ne te rappelles pas comment on a crié devant ? »

L'enthousiasme de la jeune femme était contagieux et Quinn se rappela pourquoi elle adorait Brittany.

« Et je te le dis même si San ne voulait visiblement pas que j'en parle... ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Tu m'étonnes, » murmura l'ex-HBIC avec un haussement de sourcils amusé en repensant à la scène de tout à l'heure.

Elle tourna la tête pour souffler un nuage de fumée.

« Mais je suis désolée, Britt, j'ai besoin de rester un peu seule pour l'instant. C'est très vite étouffant d'être comme ça les uns sur les autres... enfin je ne parle pas de San et toi, mais de tout le Glee Club. »

Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur la blonde, elle s'aperçut de sa déception.

« Alors tu ne viendras pas ?

- Non... souffla Quinn en essayant de refouler la culpabilité qui la submergeait à la vue de l'expression déconfite de la douce fille.

- D'accord... » murmura celle-ci en baissant les yeux.

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps le sentiment qui lui retournait l'estomac, Quinn tourna le dos à Brittany. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle attendit que l'autre parte. Après une interminable minute, le bruit sourd des baskets de la blonde résonna sur les planches de bois de la terrasse et se retournant après avoir compté jusqu'à cent, Quinn put constater que l'endroit était de nouveau désert. Elle s'en trouva légèrement soulagée.

Ce fut de courte durée. La porte vitrée s'ouvrit en grand avec un claquement sonore et Santana déboula sur la terrasse.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Q ? » s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant à deux mètres d'elle.

L'autre la contempla des pieds à la tête d'un air indifférent.

« Sympa le sweat. »

Santana s'avança d'un air menaçant vers elle.

« Du calme, c'était un compliment, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Arrête de me provoquer, lui siffla la latina.

- Je ne te provoque pas, répliqua Quinn d'un ton placide. Le sweat de Brittany rend bien sur toi, c'est tout.

- Ferme-la.

- N'en fais pas tout un plat, Santana. Tout à l'heure tu ne t'en formalisais pas tant quand il s'agissait de rouler une pelle à ta copine devant tout le monde. »

La jeune femme l'attrapa par un pan de son cardigan. Une très légère odeur de tequila flottait autour d'elle.

« Arrête ça tout de suite, Q. »

Malgré l'attitude agressive de Santana, c'était bien Quinn qui la dominait de sa hauteur. Elle soutint son regard bouillonnant de fureur sans ciller.

« Tu peux me dire c'est quoi ce cirque, San ? lui demanda-t-elle. Dès que vous êtes à moins de trois mètres l'une de l'autre, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de vous prendre par la taille, de vous toucher la main. Mon Dieu ! Et porter son sweat ça devient beaucoup trop pour toi ? C'est un putain de sweat, Santana. C'est ce que font les personnes en couple. Elles s'échangent leurs vêtements, elles s'embrassent en public. On n'est plus à McKinley, tu sais ? »

Santana raffermit sa prise et la tira un peu plus vers elle. Leurs nez se touchaient presque.

« Tu ne sais rien, Q, rien du tout à propos de ce que je ressens, alors tais-toi. »

Quinn se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Où est passée Santana Lopez ? murmura-t-elle avec un rictus provocateur. On a fait la loi à un moment donné dans les couloirs de McKinley si ma mémoire ne me joue pas des tours. C'est toi qui as lancé l'idée des slushies, c'est toi qui envoyais le footballeur même le plus baraqué dans les casiers lorsqu'il se moquait de l'intelligence de Brittany, c'est toi qui écrasais toutes les nouvelles venues aux Cheerios pour qu'elles comprennent que la place de HBIC était déjà prise. »

Santana la contemplait avec intensité, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu as enfin Brittany. Elle est toute à toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de l'aimer entièrement ? Les remarques salaces de Puckerman ne vont pas plus loin que son imagination étriqué et les autres garçons ne sont plus là pour parler dans ton dos. Où est le problème de toute façon ? Ils peuvent aller se faire foutre. »

Les articulations de Santana prirent une teinte cadavérique alors qu'elle déchirait presque le cardigan jaune de Quinn.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? chuchota-t-elle avec colère. Tu me sors ton petit speech d'hypocrite alors que tu n'as répondu à aucun des messages que je t'ai envoyés depuis le début de l'été ? Bon sang, Quinn, j'ai même essayé de t'appeler une bonne dizaine de fois ! »

Ses iris n'étaient plus que deux trous noirs où se heurtaient avec violence amertume et fureur. La cigarette de Quinn s'écrasa sans bruit à leurs pieds.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as cette tête de chien battu collée en permanence sur le visage depuis qu'on s'est revues et je m'en fous. Mais tu es loin de porter tous les malheurs du monde sur tes épaules, et si tu crois réellement être la seule personne à souffrir ici, alors tu es vraiment la personne la plus égoïste que je connaisse. »

Quinn continuait de la dévisager avec stupeur, les yeux écarquillés.

« Quand tu es amie avec quelqu'un, murmura Santana, la mâchoire crispée, ce n'est pas seulement pour qu'il vienne te ramasser à la petite cuillère quand tu es au plus mal. Tu es aussi sensée venir le réparer quand quelqu'un ou quelque-chose l'a brisé en mille morceaux. De nous deux c'est toi la bitch la moins têtue, je pensais que tu aurais au moins compris ça. Mais visiblement non. »

Deux larmes roulèrent sur les joues blêmes de Quinn. Santana la repoussa violemment et elle tituba en arrière.

« Alors arrête de me dire ce que je devrais faire ou ne pas faire avec Brittany, tu as perdu ce droit depuis longtemps. »

Quinn ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle avait la gorge trop nouée et la prononciation de la plus simple phrase devenait une épreuve à elle seule. La latina ne lui aurait sans doute pas dit toutes ces choses sans la tequila, et Quinn ne savait pas si elle aurait préféré faire semblant d'ignorer la manière dont elle avait souffert pendant qu'elle de son côté avait peu à peu pris ses distances.

« Ce n'est pas non plus parce-que c'est la fin du Glee Club que tu es obligée de nous ignorer comme si nous n'avions jamais rien été pour toi toutes ces années, cracha Santana. Nous repousser tous les uns après les autres comme si tu n'en avais rien à foutre ne fera pas disparaître la douleur que tu ressentiras en nous voyant tous partir chacun de notre côté. »

Sa poitrine se soulevait par saccades au rythme de sa respiration erratique et elle serrait les poings, tremblante de fureur. Quinn l'observait sans rien dire.

Les duels entre HBIC c'était fini pour elle depuis bien longtemps. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre.

« Parce que oui Quinn, poursuivit Santana en se rapprochant de nouveau, je sais que quelque-part au fond de toi, au-delà de ce cœur de pierre... »

La blonde la regarda lui tapoter la poitrine d'un doigt agressif sans réagir.

«... il y a une petite fille qui pleurera quand elle se rendra compte qu'elle n'a plus aucun contact avec aucun d'entre nous parce-qu'elle aura été trop effrayée pour aimer. »

La vision très nette de Rachel en train de rayonner sur la scène des Communales alors qu'elle époustouflait tout le monde avec sa reprise impeccable de _Don't Rain On My Parade_ s'imposa d'elle-même à Quinn. Ce jour-là, elle n'avait pu détacher son regard de la petite brune. Elle n'avait même pas songé à résister.

Elle se serait sentie pareille si Santana avait laissé libre court à sa rage et lui avait administrée un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac.

« Alors arrête-toi un instant pour réfléchir à la monumentale connerie que t'es en train de faire, et au lieu de faire ta petite rebelle recluse sur la terrasse, viens avec nous regarder ce putain de film.

- Mais je l'ai déjà vu... protesta-t-elle faiblement.

- Et moi aussi je l'ai déjà vu. Et Brittany aussi, répliqua Santana. Et il n'est pas aussi bien que la fois où on l'a regardées ensemble. Les éclaboussures de sang ne font même pas réalistes ! »

Elle lui tourna le dos.

« Britt souffre plus que tu ne veux bien le voir, tu sais ? l'entendit-elle ajouter d'un ton douloureux. Mais elle est tellement soucieuse de ne pas abîmer le bonheur des autres qu'elle préfère souffrir en silence plutôt que de le montrer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

-C'est Brittany, murmura Quinn, les yeux rivés au sol.

- Oui c'est Brittany. Et toi tu es Quinn, la fille qui se cherche toujours des excuses pour justifier ses actes. Celle dont la lâcheté n'a pas d'égal. »

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte vitrée, et sans se retourner, elle s'exclama :

« Alors tu as intérêt à bouger ton cul vite fait ! Je te déteste toujours, mais il y a assez de place pour trois sur notre canapé ! »

…

…

...

Santana rentra le plus discrètement possible dans le salon. Personne ne la remarqua de toute manière, car ils en étaient arrivés au moment où le carnage prenait une tournure plus alarmante. Santana s'assit doucement à côté de Brittany, et, repensant aux paroles de Quinn, se tourna vers elle pour la contempler avec attention. A la lueur de l'écran de la télé, les traits de son visage avaient quelque-chose d'hypnotique et ses grands yeux bleus déjà magnifiques habituellement ressortaient avec encore plus de clarté. Les regards se croisèrent et elles s'observèrent sans rien dire. La jeune femme affichait encore la déception de ne pas voir Quinn les rejoindre. Santana lui sourit doucement et, dans la pénombre de la pièce, se pencha lentement, rapprochant peu à peu son visage du sien. Elle s'arrêta net à quelques centimètres d'elle et leurs nez s'effleurèrent. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur irradiée par le corps de celle qui l'avait dépossédée de son cœur l'instant où elle avait posé les yeux sur elle pour la première fois. Sa respiration apaisée lui chatouillait la joue et elle la sentit qui se détendait, attendant qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Santana réduisit la distance qui les séparaient encore et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Ce baiser n'avait plus ce parfum de passion désespérée comme ceux qu'elles avaient partagés plus tôt dans la journée, mais se teintait d'une indicible tendresse. Santana souhaitait de toutes ses forces que Brittany comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas honte d'elle et qu'elle l'aimait comme jamais elle n'avait aimé personne. Derrière elles, les cris des femmes prises au piège dans la grotte infestée de prédateurs retentissaient avec force, mais ils leur parvenaient dans un écho lointain, comme si les deux filles ne se trouvaient même plus dans la pièce. Santana posa sa main sur la joue brûlante de Brittany et lui agrippa doucement la cuisse de l'autre. Elle sentit que la blonde enroulait ses deux bras autour de son cou et qu'elle la rapprochait un peu plus d'elle. Son cœur cognait férocement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait bondir hors de sa cage thoracique et s'envoler, et Santana se pressa complètement contre Brittany pour l'empêcher de faire pareille chose. Elle put aussitôt percevoir les pulsations de l'autre cœur, tout aussi affolées et irrégulières. Elle devina la joyeuse blonde qui souriait doucement contre elle.

Elles se séparèrent lentement et échangèrent un regard. Santana lui caressa une dernière fois la joue avant de s'étendre confortablement sur elle, la tête sur ses genoux. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur l'écran de télé mais la manière dont toutes se faisaient décimer les unes après les autres n'empêchait pas son sourire de s'élargir de seconde en seconde.

« Hey, Britt ? murmura-t-elle.

- Oui ? l'entendit-elle répondre juste au-dessus d'elle.

- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi. » chuchota-t-elle, aux anges.

Brittany lui recoiffa les cheveux d'une main légère.

« Je suis plus amoureuse de toi. C'est moi qui gagne. »

Elles ne sursautèrent même pas quand Rachel, Kurt et Tina poussèrent un cri aigu en voyant un prédateur apparaître soudainement à l'écran, tandis qu'à côté Mercedes bondissait si violemment que les morceaux de pizza de Mike et Sam faisaient un vol plané à travers la pièce.

Quinn arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa tranquillement sur le canapé de l'Impie Trinité. Elle fit mine de se cacher le visage de dégoût à la vue du prédateur qui s'attaquait maintenant à une des survivantes, mais en vérité elle dissimulait le sourire qu'elle n'avait pu retenir en avisant Brittany et Santana étroitement enlacées.


	7. Falling Out Of Trees

Merci pour vos reviews :)

Je reconnais que cela met un peu de temps à décoller, mais je suppose qu'il me fallait le temps de m'habituer aux personnages.

Ca fait un moment que je l'ai écrit mais ce chapitre-ci reste personnellement parmi mes préférés, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant.

Bonne lecture :)

**Playlist :**

**Titanium (ft. Sia) - David Guetta**

**Kiss And Also Tell - Ke-Dollar Sign-ha**

**Night Of Your Life - David Guetta**

**You Will Pull Through - Barcelona**

**Lost Along The Way - John Nordstrom**

**Falling Out Of Trees - Barcelona**

* * *

><p>« C'était le film le plus inapproprié que je n'ai jamais vu ! » s'exclama Rachel d'une voix inhabituellement aiguë.<p>

Elle était assise à la table de la cuisine et tremblait encore de tous ses membres. Elle avait passé les trois quarts du film dans un tel état de crispation que son cou et son dos l'élançaient désagréablement à présent. La large carrure de Finn n'avait été qu'une maigre protection contre toutes les images qui avaient défilé à l'écran et même si la majorité du temps, elle avait enfoui la tête dans sa poitrine, il lui semblait bien avoir assisté à chacune des scènes d'horreur présentées dans le film comme si elle y avait été.

« Rachel, ta tolérance vis-à-vis des films d'horreur est encore plus piètre que la mienne, commenta Kurt en l'observant depuis sa chaise. Et ce n'est pas peu dire. »

A côté de lui, Blaine ne put retenir un sourire.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller dans cette grotte après-demain, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Pourtant il va bien le falloir, dit Mercedes en finissant de laver les verres dans l'évier. Au moins tu n'es pas la seule à avoir vu ça. Je ne pense pas que Tina réussira à dormir sur se deux oreilles cette nuit. »

Finn et Puck entrèrent dans la cuisine, se tenant chacun par les épaules. Il suffit à Rachel de poser les yeux sur le sourire béat de son copain pour comprendre qu'il avait bu. Mercedes avisa la bouteille que Puck tenait dans sa main.

« Mais vous êtes vraiment pas possibles, vous deux ! s'énerva-t-elle. A peine le film est fini que vous en profitez déjà pour prendre les bouteilles ? »

Elle les menaça de son torchon.

« Si j'en vois un qui vomit, je le lui fais manger ! Et pas question que vous saccagiez quoi-que-ce-soit !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mercedes, on fera très attention, la rassura Finn en la gratifiant de son habituel sourire benêt.

- Puckzilla a la situation bien en main ! » lança Puck en jetant la bouteille à la poubelle.

Il tenait mieux l'alcool que Finn et il aurait été impossible de dire quelle quantité il en avait déjà ingurgité. Il paraissait tout à fait sobre.

« Eh, Mercedes ! » lança Tina en passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

Rachel la dévisagea sans mot dire, essayant de voir si elle aussi avait un peu bu. Elle paraissait simplement de bonne humeur.

« Ça te dérange si on met un peu de musique ? »

Mercedes soupira d'un air vaincu.

« Allez-y, allez-y ! » l'autorisa-t-elle.

Tina disparut aussitôt.

« C'est bon Sam tu peux y aller ! » l'entendirent-ils crier.

La musique explosa dans tout le chalet et Blaine poussa une exclamation surexcitée en bondissant de sa chaise. Il attrapa Kurt par la main mais celui-ci lui opposa une vive résistance.

« Allez ! le supplia-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

- Je ne me lancerai pas là-dedans, » répliqua l'autre avec froideur.

A côté d'eux, Finn essayait de faire de même pour Rachel.

« Allez Rach ! lui lança-t-il avec enthousiasme. Viens danser avec moi !

- Arrête, répliqua-t-elle en riant. Tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas la musique techno !

- Mais quelle importance quand tu peux danser avec moi ? »

Convaincue, elle attrapa sa main et se leva d'un bond.

« Je te promets que je ne te marcherai pas sur les pieds ! » dit-il en la faisant tournoyer sur elle-même d'une main légère.

Le rire contagieux de la jeune femme résonna dans la pièce.

Kurt finit par se laisser emporter aussi et ils se retrouvèrent tous à danser de manière tout à fait archaïque au milieu de la cuisine. Mercedes avait même accepté l'invitation cavalière de Puck et elle s'esclaffait maintenant à gorge déployée tandis que celui-ci lui offrait un peu de rhum qu'il avait sorti du buffet. Sam et Mike arrivèrent en trombe dans la pièce. Ils étaient initialement venus pour reprendre un peu d'alcool, mais en voyant qu'ils semblaient tous très bien s'amuser ici, ils se joignirent avec joie à eux, à force de grands cris surexcités.

« Mais venez donc dans le salon, bande d'éclopés ! » leur cria Tina en riant copieusement.

Après quelques minutes du chaos le plus total où ils durent se répéter les uns-aux-autres ce qu'elle avait dit car il n'y avait bien que Rachel qui avait clairement entendu, Mike et Sam se mirent à la queu-leu-leu, et furent bientôt rejoints par les autres, tant et si bien qu'ils sortirent tous de la cuisine en faisant la chenille. Quand elle les vit arriver, Tina, assise sur Artie, les acclama joyeusement en levant son verre à bout de bras.

Mercedes, qui avait été celle à réprouver le plus cette soirée improvisée, ne s'en faisait plus du tout et riait bruyamment, acceptant sans rechigner les verres que Mike lui proposait. Sur le canapé, Santana était toujours tranquillement étendue sur Brittany et elles se partageaient la tequila en observant les autres se déhancher au milieu de la pièce. Quinn était silencieusement assise à l'autre bout du canapé et se tenait à bonne distance de leur bouteille. Elle ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour même s'autoriser une gorgée. Son regard glissa irrésistiblement vers Rachel, qui effectuait une danse maladroite avec Finn à quelques mètres de là, main dans la main. A la vue de ce visage rayonnant, le cœur de la blonde rata un battement. Près de la chaîne HI-FI, Blaine et Kurt sautaient en riant, et le fils Hummel n'était pas aussi réticent que cinq minutes plus tôt. Il ne protesta même pas lorsque le garçon aux sourcils triangulaires avança une main pour lui ébouriffer franchement ses cheveux déjà un peu éparses sur sa tête.

« Hey, Baby Mama ! »

Quinn leva la tête et aperçut Puck qui lui tendait sa bouteille de rhum.

« Une petite gorgée ? » lui proposa-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Elle le regarda avec indifférence.

« Non merci, dit-elle simplement.

- Allez quoi ! Ça te décoincera ! »

Elle serra les poings.

« Va te faire foutre, Puck, siffla-t-elle.

- C'est pas ce que tu disais y a trois semaines, » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle se retourna vivement pour vérifier que personne n'avait entendu. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur lui, l'ombre de la Capitaine des Cheerios passa sur son visage et le regard noir qu'elle lui décocha le fit se sentir un peu nostalgique.

« Ferme-la et va proposer ta bouteille à quelqu'un d'autre. » grinça-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et s'éloigna.

Quinn se laissa aller contre le dossier du sofa, essayant de se détendre. _Raise Your Glass_ vint faire place à la chanson précédente et Blaine se mit à chantonner bruyamment à l'attention de Kurt, tandis que Brittany faisait trembler le canapé en sautillant dessus.

« San, j'adore cette chanson ! Viens danser ! »

Mais Santana restait paresseusement couchée sur elle et après une autre gorgée de tequila, elle dit d'une voix indolente :

« Pas question, Britt, je suis très bien dans tes bras. Je ne bougerai pas. »

Brittany poussa un grognement de protestation.

« San ! Mes jambes n'en peuvent plus, elles ont besoin de bouger ! »

Santana posa la bouteille au pied du canapé et se redressant légèrement, attrapa Brittany par le col de sa chemise. Celle-ci voulut résister.

« Je ne veux pas être ta priso-... »

La latina la fit taire en écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes, ce qui arracha un gémissement impuissant à la blonde. Quinn détourna vivement les yeux, gênée, car l'atmosphère échauffée qui régnait dans la pièce faisait de ce baiser un moment qui dépassait toutes les limites de l'intimité. Elle eut le temps de voir la main aux fesses que Brittany mettait à Santana et elle se leva précipitamment pour aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Elle passa précautionneusement entre Mercedes et Tina qui riaient à gorge déployée en tournoyant autour d'Artie, évita de justesse Mike, Sam et Puck qui se précipitaient vers la table basse pour se servir un autre verre et Ke$ha se mit à hurler quand elle arriva enfin dans la pièce carrelée. Elle blâma Sam pour ses goûts musicaux désastreux tout en se servant un peu d'eau. Le liquide la rafraîchit légèrement et elle se retourna pour poser son verre au moment où Rachel entrait en trombe dans la cuisine. Elle se figea et la dévisagea d'un air interdit. La diva avait les cheveux considérablement ébouriffés et sa robe d'été était froissée. Quinn se trouva incapable de détourner les yeux et elle sentit le feu lui monter aux joues.

« Oh désolée, Quinn, je te dérange ? » demanda précipitamment Rachel d'une voix essoufflée.

La blonde se resservit un verre d'eau et le but d'une traite, espérant soulager l'incendie qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. Elle ignora la question de Rachel.

« Tu veux un peu d'eau ? » proposa-t-elle d'une voix égale.

La petite brune hocha vigoureusement la tête en faisant le tour de la table pour s'approcher.

« Oh oui, si ça ne te gêne pas. Ça ne serait pas de refus, Finn devient ingérable quand il boit ! Je lui avais dit de se limiter pourtant ! »

Quinn se retint de sourire devant la moue boudeuse de Rachel et se concentra sur le verre d'eau qu'elle lui servait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il m'a marché au moins sept fois dessus, je ne sens plus mes pieds ! »

Elle attrapa le verre d'eau avec reconnaissance et le vida d'un coup. Quinn l'observa avec curiosité. D'habitude la jeune femme paraissait toujours effrayée, ou au moins mal à l'aise en sa présence. Or là, elle semblait tout à fait détendu.

« Rachel ? » murmura Quinn.

La diva se tourna vivement vers elle, posant sur elle un regard interrogatif.

« Tu as bu ? »

Rachel fronça les sourcils.

« Alors là non ! déclara-t-elle fougueusement. Je ne me souviens jamais des bêtises que je fais dans ce genre de cas mais j'en ai entendu parler, et je n'ai pas envie de faire n'importe-quoi sans avoir de pouvoir là-dessus ! »

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire ouvertement cette fois-ci. Rachel était simplement prise dans l'ambiance dans la fête.

« Qu'est-ce qui il y a ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt, car lorsque Quinn souriait en sa présence, c'était généralement pour se moquer d'elle.

L'ex-HBIC se retourna pour mettre les deux verres dans l'évier.

« Ça fait de nous les deux seules personnes sobres ici, annonça-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Quoi ? Non, Kurt n'a rien bu. Et Blaine non plus !

- Crois-moi, je les ai observés. » lui assura Quinn avec un hochement de tête.

C'était si bizarre d'avoir une conversation normale avec Rachel. Celle-ci était appuyée contre la table, à deux mètres d'elle, et Quinn pouvait sentir son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Tout cela à cause de sa simple présence. En cet instant, elle se félicita de n'avoir bu que de l'eau, car la simple vue de la jeune femme en face d'elle, le souffle court et le visage encore rouge d'avoir dansé sans s'arrêter pendant une heure, lui donnait envie de lui sauter dessus. Zut, qu'est-ce que cette robe lui allait bien.

« Cette robe te met vraiment en valeur. » lâcha-t-elle avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle eut aussitôt envie de se taper la tête contre le buffet derrière elle. A quoi cela lui servait-il donc d'être sobre si l'ambiance un peu excessive suffisait à lui faire dire tout ce qu'elle était sensée garder pour elle à voix haute ?

« Oh, euh, merci beaucoup Quinn. » la remercia Rachel d'un air un peu interloqué.

Elles s'observèrent un instant en silence, Quinn faisant tous les efforts possibles pour soutenir le regard de la brune afin de ne pas paraître encore plus suspecte. Si Rachel Berry s'apercevait qu'elle impressionnait Quinn Fabray, celle-ci ne saurait plus comment se comporter en sa présence.

« Rach, Raaaaach ! »

Finn entra en titubant dans la cuisine. Il était en sueur.

« F-Finn, bredouilla la diva en se retournant vivement.

- Mon Dieu, murmura Quinn en se rapprochant pour l'observer de plus près, mais il est complètement bourré... »

Rachel la regarda d'un air gêné, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire de son copain.

« Raaach, reviens danser ! gémit Finn en la prenant par la taille. Si tu veux je ne bougerai que les mains si c'est à cause de tes petits pieds que tu as peur de danser avec moi ! »

Rachel le regarda d'un air attendri, et avec un dernier sourire d'excuse en direction de Quinn, elle l'emmena avec elle dans le salon. Quinn resta un instant debout au milieu de la cuisine, désemparée. Finn lui volait Rachel même quand elle essayait d'avoir une discussion amicale avec elle. C'était comme cela, cela avait toujours été comme cela. Si Quinn y avait consenti, elle aurait ramassé les miettes, les quelques moments qu'elles auraient pu partager en tant qu'amies. Mais Rachel et elle n'étaient pas amies, et ce pour la simple raison que Quinn ne pouvait pas supporter d'avoir Rachel autrement que rien que pour elle. Rachel était à Finn, Finn était à Rachel. Quinn n'avait pas sa place au milieu de tout cela. Et elle en avait tellement l'habitude qu'elle se contenta de sourire tristement avant de sortir à son tour de la cuisine.

Dans le salon, l'atmosphère était encore plus chaotique que lorsqu'elle l'avait quittée. Mike, Sam et Puck étaient sans doute ceux qui tenaient le mieux l'alcool, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas d'être des plus bruyants. Tina se balançait au rythme de la musique sur les genoux d'Artie, et riait parfois aux éclats lorsque Mercedes se cognait contre les meubles. Celle-ci se retenait péniblement au bras de Puckerman, et il était difficile de savoir pourquoi, mais tous deux se tenaient les côtes, complètement hilares. Kurt et Blaine étaient étendus l'un à côté de l'autre derrière un canapé, et l'ancien Warbler montrait quelque-chose du doigt au plafond à son copain. Celui-ci hochait très sérieusement la tête, avant de se redresser pour prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son verre et de lui indiquer quelque-chose à son tour. Rachel, elle, s'employait à éviter les pieds de Finn à chacun des pas de danse qu'il effectuait, mais cela devenait de plus en plus laborieux au fur-et-à-mesure que le temps passait. Santana était à présent à califourchon sur Brittany, les bras enroulés autour de son cou, et celle-ci tapotait ses fesses au rythme de la musique tandis qu'elles continuaient de s'embrasser avec ardeur. Elles avaient vidé toute la bouteille de tequila à elles deux et elle gisait maintenant au pied du canapé. En les voyant, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la première fête que Rachel avait organisé chez elle, où la latina s'était trouvée exactement dans la même position, mais avec Sam en-dessous.

Les bouteilles et les verres éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce se vidaient à vue d'œil. Bientôt, Mercedes, Tina et Kurt s'affalèrent sur un canapé, épuisés et passablement éméchés. Quinn avait fini par céder à la tentation et s'était servi un verre de vodka. Elle avait coulé un dernier regard sombre en direction de Finn et Rachel, qui avait commencé à s'embrasser langoureusement depuis quelques secondes juste sous son nez, avant de lever la tête et de le vider d'une traite. Le liquide brûlant avait laissé sa gorge en feu et lui avait complètement retourné les boyaux, mais cela lui avait au moins un peu vidé la tête. Estimant que l'effet n'était pas suffisamment fort cependant, elle avait repris un deuxième verre, oubliant la promesse qu'elle s'était faite. Malgré tout, cela n'enlevait pas la douleur cuisante au fond de son estomac à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur le couple.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir.

Elle avait fini par se lever et tanguer jusqu'à la petite bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée. Là, elle s'était enfoncée dans un confortable siège et avait enfoui la tête dans ses mains, attendant que son mal de tête passe. Les murs du chalet étaient mal isolés. La porte avait beau être fermée, Quinn pouvait encore entendre la musique et les cris. Elle ne comprenait pas comment les garçons pouvaient encore faire un boucan pareil alors qu'il était près d'une heure du matin, qu'ils avaient vidé bouteille sur bouteille et qu'ils avaient tous sans exception passé deux jours de suite dans une voiture.

Quinn ne se sentait pas à sa place.

La pendule de la bibliothèque affichait trois heures lorsque la porte du couloir s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître une Rachel complètement éméchée.

« Oh Quinn, te voilà ! gloussa-t-elle. Je t'ai cherchée partout. J'ai fini par croire que tu étais retournée dans ce coin paumé qui nous sert de ville ! »

Quinn se leva vivement.

« Rachel, tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne boirais rien ? »

La diva fronça les sourcils, comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de quoi Quinn parlait.

« Oh mais je n'ai rien bu ! finit-elle par dire d'une voix un peu pâteuse. Enfin _presque_ rien ! C'est juste que... »

Elle fut secouée d'un hoquet.

«... C'est juste que Finn était telleeeeeeeement plein que j'en ai eu marre et que je suis allée jouer avec les garçons. C'était très marrant comme jeu d'ailleurs ! »

Quinn ouvrait déjà des grands yeux horrifiés en imaginant le pire, ce qui poussa Rachel a ajouté précipitamment :

« Ah mais non pas ça ! »

Elle ne put retenir un petit rire amusé.

« On a fait un espèce de jeu... J'ai pas vraiment compris l'intérêt mais tu choisis pair ou impair, et tu lances un dé. Et si tu fais ce que tu as prédit avant, tu dois boire un verre ! »

Quinn haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Mais ça sert à rien ça. C'est un aller direct pour être complètement bourrée ! »

Elle s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte d'un bras engourdi. La vodka lui embrumait encore un peu l'esprit.

« Oh mais j'ai fait très attention hein ! lui assura Rachel d'un geste désinvolte de la main. J'ai juste pris du vin ! »

Ses yeux louchèrent sur le corsage de Quinn d'un air pensif. Celle-ci se couvrit la poitrine d'un geste machinal de la main. Rachel avait la sale habitude d'observer toutes les poitrines qui lui passaient sous le nez quand elle était éméchée. La blonde se souvenait encore de la manière dont elle l'avait regardée à la première fête qui avait eu lieu chez elle.

« Mais maintenant que j'y repense, marmonna la petite brune, Puck m'a dit que j'étais une petite joueuse et il m'a défiée de passer aux choses sérieuses alors la fois d'après j'ai bu du whisky. Et je me souviens plus trop du reste. C'est un peu flou. »

Ses yeux bruns se recentrèrent sur le visage légèrement incrédule de Quinn.

« Enfin bref, voilà toute l'histoire ! Au moins personne ne pourra me reprocher d'avoir fait des choses bizarres ce soir, ils sont déjà tous trop ivres pour se rappeler chez qui on est ! »

Elle avisa le verre qu'elle tenait dans la main et regarda Quinn.

« Tu en veux ? proposa-t-elle en tendant si vivement le bras qu'elle manqua de le lui mettre dans le ventre.

- Oh non, j'ai déjà bu deux verres de vodka et ça a suffi à m'assommer complètement... refusa aussitôt la blonde avec un sourire poli.

- Un peu plus un peu moins, ça changera rien ! »

Quinn observa attentivement le visage joyeux de Rachel, puis le verre. Elle savait parfaitement que ce qu'elle disait était stupide. Mais Rachel lui proposait de boire. Rachel. Elle la regarda de nouveau. Puis le verre. Puis elle lorgna encore sur Rachel, parce-qu'elle était plus agréable à regarder que le verre.

« Oh et puis après tout. » céda-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Elle ne comprit pas vraiment comment ni pourquoi elle s'était autorisée ça, mais elle le vida complètement.

« Et maintenant j'ai un service à te demander ! » s'exclama la diva.

La tête de Quinn lui tournait déjà. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas bien l'alcool. Et c'était dangereux, étant donné qu'elle avait Rachel en face d'elle. Elle essaya de s'accrocher à la pensée désespérée qu'elle pouvait bien tenir une semaine sans commettre de bêtise pouvant mettre la puce à l'oreille de l'objet de toutes ses attentions, et qu'après celle-ci serait partie pour New-York. Elle en éprouva une vive envie de pleurer.

« En fait, j'ai une envie très pressante à satisfaire mais j'ai trop peur de sortir dans la nuit après avoir vu cet horrible film, et en gros Finn tient encore tout juste debout, je ne me sens pas à l'aise d'y aller avec un des garçons vu qu'ils sont tous passablement éméchés, Mercedes, Kurt et Tina se sont endormis tous les trois et je ne pense pas que je vais déranger Brittany et Santana... »

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit. Les paroles de Rachel étaient dures à assembler pour le cerveau endolori de Quinn.

« Le fil bleu ? » finit-elle par dire en éclatant de rire.

Elle l'étouffa aussitôt d'une main mortifiée en voyant le regard désemparé que Rachel lui jetait.

« Désolée, marmotta-t-elle.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, dit la diva d'une voix lente.

- Eh bien tu vois, comme ils font tous dans les films d'espionnage, et à la fin la bombe va exploser et il faut soit couper le fil rouge et le fil bleu et vu que tu parlais comme s'il s'agissait d'un casse-tête très compliqué eh bien... »

Elle fut interrompue par le rire de Rachel. Celle-ci perdit un instant son équilibre et tenta de se rattraper en posant une main maladroite sur sa clavicule.

« Woups, désolée ! »

Quinn fit un bond en arrière comme sous l'effet d'une brûlure mais Rachel ne remarqua rien, tout occupée qu'elle était à tanguer. Elle se raccrocha tant bien que mal au bras du fauteuil le plus proche.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, dit Quinn en se frottant machinalement à l'endroit où les doigts de la diva étaient venus s'agripper, je suis la seule à pouvoir t'accompagner ?

- Oui voilà c'est ça ! Je ne veux pas être seule dehors, qui sait ce qui pourrait m'arriver ? »

La blonde détourna les yeux et essaya d'ignorer l'agacement qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée d'être tout juste bonne à aider Rachel quand plus personne n'était là pour le faire. Elle venait toujours la dernière. Mais elle l'avait cherché.

« D'accord, dit-elle sèchement. Je crois que Mercedes a dit qu'il y avait des lampes-torche au grenier. »

Elle passa rapidement devant Rachel et cette dernière manqua de se prendre la porte dans le nez en essayant de la rattraper.

Quinn monta les escaliers quatre-à-quatre sans prendre la peine de vérifier que la petite brune la suivait toujours, et alluma l'interrupteur du grenier d'un geste vif de la main.

« Oh ! Un piano ! » s'exclama l'autre en se précipitant sur le grand instrument en bois trônant dans un coin.

Un nuage de poussière se souleva alors qu'elle ouvrait le couvercle. Quinn fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer et ouvrit la grande armoire qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« Ah, voilà les lampes-torches, » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle voulut s'accroupir mais ses jambes lui firent défaut et elle se cogna contre une des étagères.

« Aïe... »

Des notes jouées de manière un peu brouillonne résonnèrent dans la pièce. Quinn reconnut aussitôt le thème de _Get It Right_. Elle fit lentement volte-face et posa un regard vide sur Rachel, qui lui tournait le dos, assise sur le tabouret de piano. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool ou bien simplement le souvenir d'une période où elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Rachel qu'en faisant mine de la détester pour lui permettre d'atteindre ses objectifs, mais les notes lui transpercèrent le crâne comme des milliers de petites aiguilles. Elle attrapa une lampe et se redressa, claquant brutalement l'armoire.

« _Berry_, pourquoi est-ce que tu joues ça ? »

Elle s'approcha, tentant de garder son calme. La jeune fille joua encore quelques notes avant de s'arrêter.

« Mais c'est notre chanson, Quinn ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant avec un grand sourire. Tu te rappelles, non ? Quand tu as fait semblant de vouloir être mon amie et tout et tout, avant de me jeter au sol pour me casser en mille morceaux ! Ça a du être tellement amusant pour toi ! »

Tout en disant cela, elle souriait largement, et cela était sans doute pire que n'importe-quel regard blessé qu'elle aurait pu lui jeter. Quinn se prit sa deuxième gifle de la journée.

« Ça n'a rien de marrant. Allez viens, on devait aller aux toilettes, tu te souviens ?

- Maaaaais, Quinn, tu ne veux pas te remémorer le bon vieux temps ?

- Berry, quand je dis ça suffit _ça suffit_ ! » cingla-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras pour la tirer jusqu'à l'escalier.

Rachel était trop éméchée pour songer à résister et elles descendirent l'escalier sans trop de difficultés, à par une ou deux fois où la diva faillit passer par-dessus la rambarde et manqua de déshabiller la blonde en s'accrochant à son cardigan pour se retenir.

Quinn accéléra à l'instant où elle vit la grande silhouette de Finn s'avancer vers elles d'une démarche pataude. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cela.

« Raaaaaach, Raaaaach ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Quinn continua d'avancer à grandes enjambées, ses doigts enroulés avec fermeté autour du poignet de Rachel, mais celle-ci s'arrêta net pour se retourner, et cela aurait équivalu à un kidnapping si elle avait continué de la traîner ainsi derrière elle.

« Je vais aux toilettes, Finn, ne t'inquiète pas ! » lui lança-t-elle en s'avançant d'une démarche sautillante vers lui.

Quinn la lâcha avec un regard de colère en direction de Finn avant d'aller chercher de quoi boire à la cuisine. Elle posa la lampe-torche avec brusquerie sur la table et ouvrit les portes du buffet pour examiner son contenu. Elle n'en avait plus rien à ficher de rester sobre ou pas. Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'était de toute façon.

Elle attrapa une bouteille de scotch et l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante. Elle rapprocha le goulot pour humer l'arôme de la boisson. L'odeur ne lui était que trop familière. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle vidait la bouteille dans l'évier. Une odeur âcre et enivrante emplit aussitôt la pièce.

« Quinn ? »

Elle fit brusquement volte-face, la bouteille encore à moitié pleine dans les mains. Rachel se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, se balançant légèrement sur ses appuis.

« Qu'est-ce que- »

Elle avisa le scotch et gratifia Quinn d'un regard stupéfait.

« Enfin, Quinn ! Tu aurais pu m'appeler quand tu l'as ouverte ! »

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de battre en retraite, Rachel lui arracha la bouteille des mains et en but deux longues gorgées.

« Bon sang, Rachel. Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien faire d'excessif ce soir.

- Ça, c'était avant que je sois bourrée ! dit-elle en rigolant.

- Rachel...

- Ah tiens, tu recommences à m'appeler par mon prénom ! C'est bien, il faut que tu arrêtes ça, on n'est plus au lycée, maintenant, on est diplômééées !

- Berry.

- Quoi, non non non arrête ça ! La prochaine fois qu'on se reverra, tu devras m'appeler par mon prénom. Tu auras l'air immature sinon.

- On ne se reverra pas.

- Bien sûr que si, il n'y a pas de raison ! On ne trouvera peut-être pas de chalet où loger, mais quand j'aurai gagné mon premier Tony, j'aurai sans doute de quoi me payer une maison de vacances !

- On ne se reverra pas. »

Rachel but une nouvelle gorgée avant de rabaisser la bouteille et de regarder Quinn avec un sourire tordu.

« Ah oui c'est vrai que tu ne me supportes pas. »

…

...

_Quinn avait envie de pleurer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle n'arrivait pas à décrire toutes les émotions qui la submergeaient en cet instant. Elle se sentit vaciller et resserra machinalement ses mains autour de la rambarde métallique. A côté d'elle, elle devina le regard suspicieux de Santana et se para d'un masque d'impassibilité. Mais il y avait quelque-chose qui s'était fêlée à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle se sentait toute nue, elle n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qui lui arrivait. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se sentait comme cela.  
><em>

_« Regardez-moi ça, les filles, murmura coach Sylvester à côté d'elle. Ça c'est une belle bande de losers qui n'attend que mon 44 pour se faire écraser. Je me servirai de leur sang pour les prochaines tenues des Cheerios et je ferai une perruque de leurs cheveux pour l'offrir à Schuester lors de la Journée Nationale des Professeurs d'Espagnol Qui Ont Sérieusement Besoin d'Une Nouvelle Coupe. On les écrasera tous un-par-un, et vous ne verrez pas de refus à m'aider, j'en suis sûre. »  
><em>

_Santana sourit d'un air satisfait. Quinn fit mine d'acquiescer mais elle avait les yeux collés à la scène en contrebas.  
><em>

_L'instant où Finn avait ouvert la bouche, ce sourire attendri qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait était venu se dessiner sur son visage. Elle détestait l'idée qu'il rejoigne le Glee Club mais elle ne pouvait malgré tout être admirative devant sa voix. Pour un footballeur et un hétéro, il chantait vraiment bien, avait-elle pensé. Cela ferait un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble en décembre et elle avait toujours cette même affection pour le garçon. Quand elle le voyait ainsi illuminé sur scène, elle comprenait pourquoi.  
><em>

_Puis il y avait cette petite brune qui s'était avancée sur la scène et avait pris le lead comme si c'était aussi facile que de parler, et Quinn s'était crue à deux doigts de s'effondrer sous le nez du coach Sylvester et de Santana. La voix de l'adolescente lui avait ouvert le cœur en deux et l'avait totalement submergée. Finn n'était plus qu'un pantin maladroit à côté d'elle. Sa voix n'était qu'un bruit de fond. Les autres silhouettes n'étaient que des inconnus en tee-shirt rouge en train d'effectuer une chorégraphie tout à fait primaire. Le regard de Quinn s'était attardé sur ses yeux plein d'étoiles, son visage rayonnant, cette façon qu'elle avait de chanter chaque note comme si c'était le show de sa vie. Elle s'était sentie bizarre lorsque la chanteuse s'était brièvement retournée et qu'elle avait soudain eu une vue plongeante sur son dos et ce jean qui la moulait au plus près. Elle avait voulu détourner les yeux, voir comment s'en sortait Finn, s'il avait toujours ce sourire d'enfant sur son visage agréable, mais son regard n'avait pas suivi. Il était littéralement collé à l'adolescente.  
><em>

_Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Rachel Berry, la fille qu'elle s'employait à tourmenter avec tant d'application depuis un an maintenant, lui faisait un tel effet.  
><em>

_« Alors, Q, lui glissa Santana d'un ton conspirateur. Tu as autant d'idées que moi pour les remettre à leur place ? »  
><em>

_Les jointures de la cheerleader devinrent blêmes tandis qu'elle raffermissait sa prise sur la rampe. La __scène ne devint plus qu'une tâche floue composée de silhouettes rougeâtres en mouvement et avant qu'elle ait pu les retenir, elle sentit les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.  
><em>

_« … Q ? Me dis pas que t'es en train de chialer ? »  
><em>

_Elle devina le regard alerte de Sue Sylvester sur elle.  
><em>

_« Ce sont des larmes de rage, parvint-elle à dire entre deux sanglots refoulés. Cette espèce de naine informe le déshabille des yeux. Je ne vais pas la laisser faire, croyez-moi. »  
><em>

_Elle ne savait même plus de qui elle parlait, si c'était Finn, qui était son petit copain, ou s'il s'agissait de Noah Puckerman qui flirtait avec elle depuis bien longtemps déjà. Mais elle mettait autant de conviction qu'elle pouvait à exprimer la colère qui bouillonnait au fond d'elle, perdue au milieu de toutes les autres émotions qui l'agitaient.  
><em>

_« Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es la capitaine des Cheerios, la félicita Sue en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un air satisfait.  
><em>

_- D'ici une semaine, il n'y aura plus que Schue dans ce minable club, » ajouta Santana.  
><em>

_Quinn acquiesça, la gorge nouée, et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la main. Rachel revint dans son champ de vision et elle se concentra à éprouver toute la rage qu'elle pouvait à son égard.  
><em>

_Elle allait redoubler d'efforts pour faire de sa vie un_ véritable enfer. _  
><em>

_Ce soir-là, Quinn arriva à table pour dîner sans sa croix autour du cou et elle passa trois heures à remettre sa chambre en ordre._

...

...

Quinn la contempla avec effarement. Elle voyait cette jeune femme en face d'elle. Ses joues rouges qui indiquaient clairement qu'elle avait bu beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle n'avait prévu au début, ses yeux vitreux que la boisson rendait impossible à déchiffrer, sa bouche d'où dégoulinait un peu de scotch, ses mains fines et frêles qui serraient le goulot de la bouteille comme s'il s'agissait d'un bien particulièrement précieux, son corps petit et désirable qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, là, dans cette cuisine. Elle l'aimait depuis tellement longtemps. Ces sentiments qui l'agitaient à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, qu'elle entendait parler d'elle, qu'elle pensait à elle, n'avaient pas voulu disparaître depuis qu'ils s'étaient manifestés, trois ans plus tôt. Elle aimait tout chez elle. Elle l'aimait trop. Tout serait bientôt fini. Rachel partirait à New-York. Avec Finn. Le calvaire serait terminé. Quinn pourrait se féliciter d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps sans avoir essayé de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Sans avoir laisser transparaître quoi-que-ce-soit. Elle s'était tellement bien débrouillée ! Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait fait. Elle pouvait être fière d'elle.

Et soudain tout cela lui paraissait ridicule. Elle avait enduré tout cela pour quoi ? Pour en arriver au même point.

« Oui c'est vrai que tu ne me supportes pas. Désolée, ça doit être l'alcool qui m'est montée à la tête. »

La diva souriait de ce même sourire tordu, comme si la déception de n'avoir réussi à être amies avec Quinn avait fait place à une ironie désabusée. Oui, c'était marrant quand on y pensait. La capitaine des Cheerios Quinn Fabray. Qui se retrouvait sans rien ni personne, à essayer d'arrêter d'aimer celle qui pourtant occupait ses pensées depuis si longtemps. Et qui sortait avec son premier amour. Ou ce qu'elle avait cru être son premier amour.

Car c'était bien Rachel son premier amour.

Quinn serra les poings et refoula son envie de pleurer. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Où était la satisfaction d'avoir tenu si longtemps lorsque Rachel ne garderait comme souvenir d'elle que celui de la fille qui l'avait tourmentée pendant tant d'années ? Elle n'aurait pas de place dans ses speechs de remerciement lorsqu'elle gagnerait ses premières récompenses. Il y en aurait pour Finn, il y aurait pour Kurt, il y en aurait même pour Mercedes ! Et elle ne serait que l'ombre d'un passé douloureux.

Les effluves qui provenaient de l'évier de la cuisine aux fenêtres fermées emplissaient à présent la pièce d'une forte odeur. Quinn avait l'impression d'avoir bel et bien bu ce scotch qu'elle avait fini par se refuser. Rachel, elle, l'avait bien consommé, et elle semblait s'être suffisamment enhardie pour contempler Quinn telle qu'elle la voyait vraiment : une moins que rien.

« Tu sais, Quinn, dit-elle d'une voix amusée rendue rauque par l'alcool. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu me faisais tout ça. Les insultes, les slushies, jour après jour et semaine après semaine. Enfin je veux dire... Ça n'a jamais eu de sens pour moi. Finn et moi, c'était destiné à arriver dès que nous nous sommes regardés pour la première fois, alors pourquoi avoir essayé de l'empêcher ? Et tant de méchanceté ? Je ne trouvais pas ça juste à l'époque. Et puis je m'y suis habituée. Est venu un moment où quand j'entendais ton nom, ou que je voyais une pompom-girl quelque-part, je pensais tranquillement à ce qui m'attendait le jour suivant parce-que tu n'étais pas là dans ce genre de moments et que je n'avais pas à ressentir la peur ou le désespoir. »

Elle fit une moue pensive en agitant la bouteille pour appuyer ses paroles.

« Et puis il y a eu cette période étrange où tu as essayé de devenir amie avec moi. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre au début, et puis je me suis dit qu'après tout les gens grandissent, évoluent, et pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en serais pas capable ? Mais il y a toujours eu Finn, toujours toujours. Tu étais jalouse, envieuse et désespérée à l'idée de le récupérer. Tu te mettais entre nous dès que tu le pouvais. C'était n'importe-quoi, je finissais même par te détester. Pourquoi tant d'obstination, Quinn ? Pourquoi tant de zèle ? Finn et moi nous allons à New-York maintenant, je suppose qu'il y a bien longtemps que tu n'as plus de sentiments pour lui. Et c'est de l'histoire ancienne entre nous deux, n'est-ce pas ? Mais malgré tout, je ne pense pas que je pourrai un jour te pardonner tout ce que tu m'as faite subir parce-que tu n'avais pas ce que moi j'avais fini par avoir. Finn était le fondement même de nos conflits, et j'étais persuadée que c'était pour ça qu'il nous était impossible d'être amies. Mais j'ai finalement compris que de ton côté, tu n'en avais pas grand-chose à faire de moi. En fait je me demande même comment pendant une seule seconde j'ai pu croire que l'on pourrait devenir amies simplement parce-qu'on était passé au-dessus de ce stupide triangle amoureux ! C'était complètement _délirant_ ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a traversée l'esprit à ce moment-là, je devais vraiment être stupide ! J'espère que je me suis améliorée depuis quand même, parce-que c'était juste il y a quelques mois. »

Le ton était amusé et léger, mais derrière ces paroles anodines et cette mascarade de pardon que Rachel lui offrait, Quinn devinait qu'elle lui disait clairement qu'elle se souviendrait d'elle comme quelqu'un qui n'avait fait que s'employer à la faire souffrir. Elle le savait déjà, mais elle ne se l'était jamais entendue dire. Elle crut bien qu'elle allait s'écrouler sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

C'était le but. Ça avait toujours été le but. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait souhaité que Rachel la haïsse au point qu'elle n'aurait plus à faire d'efforts pour rester éloignée d'elle car la diva l'éviterait autant que possible d'elle-même, et voilà où elles en étaient. Tout cet acharnement avait finalement payé.

Quinn aurait dû avoir ce sentiment de satisfaction comme elle se l'était imaginée tant de fois. Ce sentiment d'avoir surmonté quelque-chose de particulièrement difficile. Elle y était. C'était le moment. Son amour pour Rachel était toujours là. Elle le sentait à la façon qu'elle avait de la chercher des yeux dès qu'elles étaient dans la même pièce. Elle continuait d'avoir cette attirance pour laquelle elle s'était tant détestée auparavant. Elle n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un comme cela.

Mais ça y était. Rachel partait à New-York. Elle l'oublierait. Elle vivrait sa vie. Elle deviendrait célèbre et aurait ce qu'elle méritait. Cela devait se passer ainsi. Cela se passerait ainsi parce-que Quinn avait tout fait pour, même si elle ne s'y était pas toujours prise de la meilleure des manières.

Au lieu de cela, Quinn se sentait à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Elle voulait pleurer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Elle avait raté tellement de choses dans sa vie. Elle avait raté tant de choses et son plus bel échec était sans aucun doute sa relation avec Rachel. La diva n'aurait jamais pu l'aimer dans ce sens, mais elle aurait pu au moins devenir son amie. L'estomac de Quinn se retournait à la pensée de la relation qu'elles auraient pu nouer si elle avait été suffisamment forte pour faire abstraction de ses sentiments.

C'était trop tard.

Ces années étaient passées tellement vite.

« Enfin, Quinn, reprit Rachel après une autre gorgée de scotch. On ne peut pas effacer le passé. C'est comme ça. Rachel Berry et Quinn Fabray. Fin de l'histoire... qui n'a même pas eu lieu d'ailleurs. »

Elle contempla un instant la bouteille, avant de reporter son regard vitreux sur Quinn.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je suis contente que tout ça soit derrière moi... Je vais aller à New-York, et réaliser mon rêve. Et Finn et moi nous aimons plus que jamais, c'est fantastique, non ? »

Elle paraissait réellement heureuse.

« Mais bon, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu ne me supportes toujours pas. Tu me détestes. Je n'aurais pas dû faire comme si ce n'était plus d'actualité. »  
>C'en était trop. Quinn se jeta en avant et attrapa le visage brûlant de la petite brune entre ses mains. L'arôme de scotch qui flottait toujours dans la cuisine lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Rachel et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir son expression désemparée. La bouteille échappa des mains de la diva et s'écrasa entre elles-deux avec un tintement sonore. Mais Quinn ne l'entendit pas. Tout ce qu'elle percevait, c'était son cœur qui s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Le sang qui battait à ses tempes l'étourdissait encore plus et elle avait l'impression que tout son corps était en feu. Elle sentait la peau douce et chaude de Rachel contre ses doigts, son haleine avinée qui soufflait dans sa bouche entrouverte, et tout son corps si proche d'elle. Ce corps qu'elle avait imaginé tant de fois pressée contre elle, tout comme ces lèvres dont elle avait rêvé trop souvent de connaître le goût. Mais la pensée que tout cela était aussi palpable et réel qu'éphémère acheva d'encrer en elle le désespoir qu'elle avait ressenti en écoutant les paroles de Rachel.<p>

Ses yeux se mouillèrent et elle se trouva bien vite à pleurer, couvrant son visage et celui de la diva de larmes amères et salées.

Rachel ne bougea pas. Elle ne la repoussa pas non plus. Elle tenait toujours ses mains comme si la bouteille n'en était jamais tombée. Il sembla à Quinn qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour rapprocher davantage leurs deux visages mais il lui était difficile d'être sûre de quoi-que-ce-soit dans l'état où elle était et ce furent bientôt ses épaules qui furent secouées de sanglots. Elle n'avait pas imaginé leur premier baiser comme cela. Elle s'était toujours fermement rappelée qu'il n'y en aurait jamais. Mais il était là. C'était le premier et sans doute le dernier, et elles étaient toutes les deux bourrées comme des coings. Et Rachel lui avait exprimé en de longues phrases bien construites l'échec-même qu'était leur relation inqualifiable. Et Quinn s'était jetée sur elle sans réfléchir. Et il y avait tout le Glee Club ivre mort dans la pièce d'à-côté.

C'était le pire baiser qu'elle ait pu imaginer et en même temps le plus beau, car elle n'avait même pas pensé qu'il puisse se réaliser un jour ailleurs que dans ses rêves. Elle voulait se souvenir de la sensation de leurs deux visages pressés l'un contre l'autre, du goût des lèvres de Rachel -même si à ce moment il n'y avait plus que la saveur des différents alcools qu'elle avait bu pendant la soirée-, des battements erratiques qui agitaient son cœur alors que pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait Rachel à elle toute seule.

Ses mains finirent par glisser du visage de la brune alors qu'elle s'effondrait au pied d'elle, incapable de contrôler ses pleurs. Ses doigts se languissaient déjà du contact chaud et revigorant des joues de Rachel, elle voulait encore sentir cette bouche contre la sienne, et même si l'alcool et ce baiser l'avaient laissée comme brûlante de fièvre, elle se sentait frigorifiée sans le corps de Rachel à quelques centimètres du sien.

La désagréable sensation de se sentir incomplète sans cette personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais lui retourna l'estomac. Elle plaqua une main tremblante sur sa bouche pour étouffer un gémissement. Elle releva la tête et, essuyant les larmes qui lui obscurcissaient la vue d'un geste convulsif du poignet, elle s'aperçut que Rachel n'avait pas bougé et l'observait avec hébétude. Elles se contemplèrent un instant sans mot dire, Quinn à genoux et la diva la dévisageant ainsi de haut comme rarement dans son existence. Avant que la blonde ait le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait, la diva fit volte-face et la laissa là sans rien dire.

Lorsque les sanglots incontrôlables dont elle était secouée se calmèrent, Quinn s'agrippa au rebord de l'évier et se releva péniblement, vacillant considérablement. Elle lorgna sur les morceaux de verre éparpillés au sol, elle huma la forte odeur de scotch qui empuantissait à présent complètement la cuisine et fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler la sanction que Mercedes avait promis de leur infliger si cette petite soirée dégénérait.

Mais quelle importance de toute manière.

Ses pensées n'étaient plus franchement cohérentes et tout ce qu'elle sentait c'était la brûlure que les lèvres de Rachel avaient laissée sur les siennes. Elle tituba jusqu'à la porte et s'appuya vivement contre le cadre, manquant de perdre l'équilibre. Malgré son état d'ahurissement avancé, elle reconnut _I Don't Feel Like Dancing_ en musique de fond. L'ambiance du salon n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été... avant. Puck, Sam et Mike étaient tous affalés les uns contre les autres au pied de la chaîne HI-FI et somnolaient, une bouteille de whisky posée en travers de leurs jambes. Artie, Mercedes et Tina étaient tous profondément assoupis les-uns-sur-les-autres sur leur canapé, pareils à des dominos, et Finn dormait sur le sofa qui se trouvait à côté. Il n'y avait bien que Brittany et Santana qui étaient complètement éveillées. Le regard de Quinn glissa distraitement sur les deux jeunes filles, avant de revenir brusquement sur elles. Elle haussa tant les sourcils qu'ils disparurent sous les cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur le front . Dans l'éclairage tamisée de la pièce, elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce que les deux faisaient et avait supposé que Santana avait fini par se lasser de rouler des galoches à Brittany. En vérité, le sweat de la joyeuse blonde et la chemise de la latina gisaient de part-et-d'autre du canapé, et en plissant les yeux, Quinn aperçut un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle reposant sur le ventre de Finn, totalement inconscient de ce qui se tramait à quelques mètres de lui tant son sommeil était profond, et un autre pourpre qui pendouillait de l'accoudoir du sofa où Mercedes ronflait bruyamment. Son esprit ralenti par l'alcool mit du temps à comprendre qu'elle n'était pas censée regarder. Ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées s'arrêtèrent sur le dos en sueur de Santana, le jean noir qu'elle portait encore et qui faisait ressortir ses courbes. Le visage de Brittany disparaissait entièrement sous ses longs cheveux bruns mais Quinn voyait ses doigts fins et allongés qui couraient avec des gestes avides le long des formes de sa copine, pour finir par lui agripper la taille avec détermination. Santana poussa un gémissement étouffé et Quinn se couvrit les yeux d'une main réticente, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'était pas censée voir ça. Elle était censée être ivre morte comme les autres et par le même occasion ne se souvenir de rien le lendemain. Elle tituba jusqu'à l'escalier en colimaçon, et ses yeux accrochèrent bien malgré elle durant une fraction de secondes la poitrine nue de la latina. Quinn se détesta.

Elle vacilla dans l'obscurité du premier étage et ses yeux finirent par s'accoutumer à la modeste lumière de la lampe de chevet branchée dans un coin.

Blaine et Kurt dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé déplié et le grand lit trônait juste à côté. Il lui semblait presque entendre ses cris l'invitant à venir s'y étendre. Son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien, elle avait l'impression que tout son corps était en feu et elle voulait juste dormir. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas épais et moelleux et enfonça sa tête dans le polochon frais.

« Quinn ? » lui demanda une voix pâteuse au-dessus d'elle.

Elle se retourna vivement. Rachel vacillait à côté du lit, une bouteille à la main. Le cœur de Quinn s'affola dans sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. Mais cette fois-ci, les palpitations étaient plus douloureuses. Elle avait embrassé cette fille.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur son visage empourpré.

« Ça te dérange si je viens dans le lit ? Je suis vraiment trop bourrée pour réussir à dérouler un sac de couchage et de toute façon ce n'est pas très confortable par-terre. »

Quinn la dévisagea sans mot dire. Elle ne savait pas d'où elle sortait.

«... Bien sûr... finit-elle par dire avec un hochement de tête.

- Je peux venir avec ma bouteille ? demanda la diva en brandissant celle-ci.

- D'accord, mais rebouche-la avant.

- Je n'arrive plus à le retrouver... Le bouchon, je veux dire... »

Avec un soupir, Quinn se redressa légèrement pour lui prendre la bouteille des mains. Rachel la lâcha sans protester et la blonde la posa au pied du lit. Elle se décala vers la droite et tapota la place laissée libre.

« Viens. »

Rachel se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le matelas. Quinn la regarda une dernière fois avant de s'étendre sur son côté gauche, lui tournant le dos. Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la pièce. En face d'elle, dormaient les garçons. Les deux avaient un sourire tranquille sur le visage et elle pouvait entendre leurs ronflements paisibles.

« Rach ? » murmura-t-elle.

La diva à côté d'elle gigota et Quinn devina qu'elle se tournait vers elle.

« Est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? » chuchota-t-elle encore.

Elle se sentait terriblement vulnérable.

« Ce que je pense ? De quoi ? »

La blonde se l'imaginait en train de froncer les sourcils dans un effort de compréhension. Quinn serra le polochon sous ses mains brûlantes et après un moment d'incertitude, souffla :

« De notre baiser. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, et Rachel laissa échapper un gloussement.

« On était complètement pleines, c'était n'importe-quoi. »

Elle gloussa de plus bel à cette idée. Le cœur de Quinn se serra et elle raffermit sa prise autour du polochon pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle s'était montrée suffisamment pathétique pour aujourd'hui.

« Bonne nuit, Rachel... » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

L'autre répondit par un soupir et malgré son état passablement déprimé, la blonde crut bien qu'elle allait enfin trouver un peu de repos.

La seconde d'après, le matelas poussait des grincements plaintifs. Rachel laissa échapper un grognement et s'étendit sans prévenir de tout son long sur Quinn. Traversée un instant par la fugace pensée que la petite brune puisse être si éméchée qu'elle en ait oublié que c'était avec Quinn Fabray qu'elle partageait son lit, elle essaya de se redresser.

« Berry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

- Juste un dernier coup, » marmonna celle-ci en étendant son bras pour attraper la bouteille posée près de la table de chevet.

Quinn l'observa porter le goulot à sa bouche, hypnotisée. Elle n'avait jamais vu Rachel boire _autant_.

Cette dernière tourna justement le regard vers elle tandis qu'elle prenait une dernière gorgée. Quinn se sentit prise en flagrant délit, à la reluquer ainsi.

« T'en veux ? » lui demanda l'autre avec un sourire en lui tendant la boisson.

Le regard de l'ex-HBIC s'attarda sur ses yeux vitreux et elle se souvint que dévier un peu de sa promesse l'avait conduite à l'embrasser trois heures plus tard.

« Non, ça ira, Rachel. »

L'autre haussa les épaules, en but encore un peu avant de reposer la bouteille à-terre. Elle reprit sa position initiale et Quinn put pousser un soupir de soulagement, ainsi libérée du corps de la jeune fille. Elle lui tourna de nouveau le dos et essaya de se détendre un peu.

« Quinn ?

- Quoi encore ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec agacement.

Elle sentit le corps de Rachel qui se pressait soudain contre elle et son bras qui s'enroulait autour de sa taille.

« Bonne nuit. » lui murmura-t-elle en bâillant longuement, et son souffle aviné lui chatouilla l'oreille.

Quinn voulut la repousser et partir dormir dans le salon avec Brittany et Santana en train de se monter dessus sous son nez, peu lui importait. En cet instant elle détestait Rachel. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : se retourner et la frapper de toutes ses forces. Mais elle n'en trouva pas la courage. Elle tombait de sommeil et il fallait bien dire que c'était loin d'être désagréable.

Elle attrapa la main que Rachel avait posé sur sa taille et ferma les yeux.


	8. Get Up

Merci pour vos reviews, je ne le précise pas à chaque chapitre mais ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, donc merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture^^

**Playlist :**

**Under Cover Of Darkness - The Strokes  
>Get Up - Barcelona<br>Symphonies - Dan Black  
>Hey Do You Feel Good ? - The Servant<br>The Perfect Space - The Avett Brothers**

* * *

><p>Mercedes se redressa avec un grommellement. Son dos l'élançait péniblement, et elle avait l'impression qu'un singe mécanique jouait des cymbales dans son crâne.<p>

Par les fentes des volets fermés lui parvenait la lumière blanchâtre du jour. Elle avait promis à ses parents de prendre soin du chalet et en voyant les bouteilles et les canettes éparpillées dans la pièce, elle se dit qu'à la fin de leur séjour, il n'en resterait sans doute que des ruines. Soudain, son regard tomba sur le canapé en face, où Brittany et Santana dormaient paisiblement, cachées sous une simple couverture que quelqu'un avait déposée sur elles. Leurs vêtements gisaient pliés au pied du sofa. Mercedes les dévisagea un instant avec effarement avant de tourner la tête vers Tina, qui remuait à côté d'elle.

« Oh mon Dieu, _mon crâne,_ » gémit celle-ci en s'asseyant péniblement.

A côté-d'elle, Artie émergeait aussi avec difficulté. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux suffisamment conscients, ils observèrent Brittany et Santana avec stupeur.

« Ne dis rien, Tina, dit Mercedes à l'instant où celle-ci ouvrait la bouche pour faire un commentaire. Contentons-nous d'aller trouver de quoi manger. »

Elle l'aida à remettre Artie dans son fauteuil et Tina fusilla le garçon du regard quand son attention s'attarda un peu trop longtemps sur les deux jeunes femmes. On aurait dit qu'il pensait pouvoir voir à travers leur couverture simplement en y mettant suffisamment de motivation. Mercedes les laissa régler leurs problèmes et prit la direction de la cuisine.

Rachel s'y affairait déjà, lavée, coiffée et habillée. Lorsque Mercedes fit son entrée dans la pièce, elle leva vivement la tête et seuls ses cernes trahissaient sa gueule de bois.

« Oh, bonjour Mercedes ! Pas trop mal à la tête, j'espère ? Vu que le café est fortement déconseillé après une soirée un peu arrosée, j'ai fait du thé, du jus d'orange et un peu de chocolat chaud ! Tu ne m'en veux pas si j'ai un peu fouillé dans tes provisions au grenier, j'espère ? J'ai trouvé pas mal de fruits, du bacon, des œufs, du pain, des céréales et de la confiture ! Tiens, prends une chaise. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux à boire ? »

Mercedes la contempla d'un air incrédule.

« Attends, Rachel, depuis _quand_ tu es levée ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas, une heure peut-être, s'exclama la brune en posant un plat plein d'œufs brouillés au centre de la table. De la tisane, ça te va ? »

L'autre lui jeta un dernier regard perplexe.

« Oui, merci. »

La table était mise, une agréable odeur d'orange et de viande fumée flottait dans l'air. Mercedes avait du mal à émerger du brouillard, mais elle savait qu'elle mourrait de faim, alors elle ne se fit pas prier lorsque Rachel lui mit la corbeille à pain sous le nez.

« Tu as nettoyé toute la cuisine ? dit-elle en tartinant une tranche d'une main un peu fatiguée.

- Oui, oui, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de toutes les bouteilles éparpillées dans le chalet. »

Elle paraissait réellement contrariée alors qu'elle faisait volte-face pour retourner les tranches de bacon qui grésillaient dans une des poêles sur le feu.

« Bon sang, c'est encore plus propre que quand je l'ai nettoyée en arrivant hier, » marmonna Mercedes avant de mordre dans sa tartine.

Artie et Tina firent leur entrée dans la cuisine.

« Oh bonjour Tina, bonjour Artie ! Tiens Artie, installe-toi entre les deux chaises. Vous avez faim ? Vous voulez du chocolat chaud, du lait, du thé ? J'espère que vous aimez les œufs et le bacon, sinon il y a des fruits et... »

Elle continuait de parler avec animation et les deux autres jetèrent un regard interrogatif à Mercedes. Celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se concentrer sur sa tartine.

« Une tasse de chocolat, ça ira pour moi, dit Artie d'un ton un peu effrayé.

- Du jus d'orange, mais je peux me servir toute seule, merci, répondit Tina avec un large sourire pour la brunette.

- D'accord, comme vous voulez, bon appétit, dites-moi si vous avez besoin de quelque-chose, » les encouragea-t-elle en retournant à ses poêles.

Artie et Tina échangèrent un dernier regard désemparé avant de se servir allègrement de tout ce que Rachel avait préparé avec soin pour eux.

« Bon, je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes, annonça-t-elle en éteignant le feu et en déposant les dernières tranches de bacon qu'elle avait cuites sur la table. J'en referai sans doute après pour qu'il y en ait pour tout le monde.

- Attends, Rachel ! s'écria Mercedes en se levant vivement, gênée qu'elle s'éreinte à nettoyer le chalet alors-même qu'il s'agissait du sien. Je vais t'aider ! »

Rachel accepta son aide avec un sourire reconnaissant et elles laissèrent Artie et Tina là avec le bacon fumant. Le parquet du chalet craquait désagréablement sous leur pas et au moindre geste, elles craignaient de tous les réveiller. Mike, Sam et Puck étaient tous effondrés les uns contre les autres près de la chaîne HI-FI, Finn dans un des canapés, et Rachel préféra ignorer le regard que Mercedes jeta à Brittany et Santana en passant. En général, les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient toujours un coin tranquille et désert lorsque leur désir ne pouvait attendre que la fête soit fini pour être satisfait (ce qui arrivait assez souvent), et c'était quelque-chose de très inhabituel d'avoir la preuve qu'elles avaient fait plus que s'embrasser durant la soirée juste sous le nez. Et étant donné que Mercedes était une grande commère, sa curiosité ne pouvait être satisfaite que lorsque tout avait été dit. Mais voyant le regard fuyant de Rachel, elle préféra la laisser en paix.

Elles s'occupèrent d'abord du rez-de-chaussée. Les trois garçons alignés contre le mur grommelaient dans leur lourd sommeil, et Finn marmonnait parfois quelque-chose en se retournant sur son sofa, mais elles parvinrent à collecter toutes les bouteilles et les verres vides (ou encore à moitié pleins) sans déranger personne. Elles revinrent à la cuisine pour tout déposer pêle-mêle sur le plan de travail, sous le regard effaré d'Artie et Tina qui ne s'étaient pas rendus compte combien ils avaient tous consommé la nuit dernière, et montèrent les escaliers à pas de loup.

Avec un sifflement contrarié, Mercedes constata que quelqu'un avait laissé une lampe de chevet branchée toute la nuit par-terre à l'entrée, tant et si bien que l'ampoule avait grillé. Rachel s'avança pour ramasser la bouteille à moitié vide posée au pied du grand lit à quatre places et s'arrêta un instant devant pour observer Quinn. La jeune fille était étendue de tout son long sur le matelas, sur le ventre et ses chaussures encore au pied. Son cardigan avait glissé de ses épaules et dévoilait sa peau pâle comme celle d'une poupée de porcelaine. Ses cheveux ébouriffés ne laissaient entrapercevoir de son visage que le sourire serein qu'elle affichait.

Rachel s'était réveillée à côté d'elle le matin-même et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

« Rachel ? » lui lança Mercedes dans un murmure.

La jeune fille se retourna vivement. L'afro-américaine l'attendait à l'entrée, quelques bouteilles vides sous le bras. Elle jeta un bref regard à Blaine et Kurt avant d'aller la rejoindre.

Elles traversèrent le rez-de-chaussée le plus discrètement possible et entrèrent dans la cuisine à l'instant où les trois garçons alignés contre le mur commençaient à remuer. Ce fut d'abord Mike, qui avec un gémissement de douleur, essaya de se relever, se raccrochant au meuble sur lequel reposait la chaîne HI-FI. Il avisa l'heure sur sa montre et donna de légers coups de pieds à Sam pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur, qui lui-même réveilla Puck avec une série de gifles sonores. Ils se redressèrent tous deux d'un même mouvement et alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la cuisine d'où leur parvenaient des bruits de conversation, leurs regards convergèrent tous à la fois vers Brittany et Santana.

« Oh mon... balbutia Sam, les yeux écarquillés.

- Elles m'interdisent de les regarder une fois et elles le font quand je suis dans la même pièce mais bourré ? » geignit Puck.

Mike s'avança entre eux deux pour leur donner à chacun une tape derrière la tête.

« Allez, les pervers, laissez-les dormir.

- Mais ce sont des lesbiennes, ça les dérangera pas...

- Lesbienne ou pas, Santana te tuera quand même si jamais elle vient à apprendre que tu as profité de la situation pour la mater, reconnut Sam. Et elle te bottera elle-même le cul jusqu'en enfer si elle apprend que tu as aussi maté Brittany.

- Voilà, c'est ce que je voulais entendre, » dit Mike en les poussant tout deux vers la porte entrouverte de la cuisine.

Ils furent accueillis par de molles salutations et une Rachel complètement déchaînée.

« Coucou les garçons, bien dormi ? Alors, j'ai préparé du...

- Ça ira, Rachel, » la coupa Mercedes en levant la main d'un air autoritaire.

La diva la fusilla du regard et s'en retourna à la préparation de ses œufs et de son bacon. Puck s'approcha discrètement et en piqua une tranche d'un geste leste.

« Noah ! » s'indigna-t-elle en agitant sa spatule d'un air menaçant.

Il se contenta de rire et de prendre un verre dans le buffet pour se servir un peu de lait.

« Salut tout le monde ! » lança Blaine en faisant son entrée dans la pièce, Kurt à son bras.

Ils avaient tout les deux les cheveux en bataille et l'air extrêmement fatigué. Kurt arborait sur son visage cette expression qui mettait en garde quiconque tenterait de s'approcher à moins de dix mètres. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de Mercedes sans rien dire. Blaine s'assit à côté de lui et lui proposa aussitôt tout ce qui se trouvait posé sur la table.

« Hmmmm... Ça ira Blaine... » marmotta Kurt en clignant laborieusement des paupières.

Il attrapa une tranche de pain dans l'assiette de Mercedes et commença à la mâchouiller machinalement.

« Wow, Kurt ! lança celle-ci en l'observant avec attention. Rappelle-moi la prochaine fois que tu as l'occasion de boire de l'alcool de t'en dissuader de toutes les manières possibles !

- On dirait un zombie, » fit remarquer Tina.

Kurt la gratifia d'un regard assassin un peu trop exténué pour être réellement effrayant.

« Un zombie classe, » ajouta Artie avec un sourire.

Kurt se contenta de lui répondre par un grognement.

« Alors, Mercedes, c'est quoi le programme pour aujourd'hui ? lança Sam en grimpant sur le plan de travail à côté de Mike.

- On va déjà aller au château d'eau vérifier que y a pas de problème.

- Tous ? s'étonna Mike en mordant dans sa tartine.

- Et il y a le lac à côté, précisa la jeune fille avec un sourire. Je pense que vous n'avez rien contre le fait de vous y baigner un peu ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Puck avec enthousiasme.

- Raaaaah, Puckerman, ferme-la, grogna Kurt en plaquant une main sur son front. Tu me vrilles les tympans. »

Puck s'approcha de lui et après un instant de silence, se baissa pour lui crier dans l'oreille :

« Si t'avais des cuites plus souvent t'aurais l'habitude, Hummel ! »

Kurt lui ficha sa tartine à moitié mangée dans le visage.

C'est ce moment que Finn choisit pour faire son entrée dans la cuisine d'une démarche pataude. Rachel s'avança en sautillant vers lui.

« Heeeey, » le salua-t-elle avec un sourire affectueux.

Sans mot dire, il l'enveloppa dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu veux un peu de thé ? lui murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser vivement.

- Oh, oui s'il-te-plaît, »

Il alla s'asseoir péniblement à côté de Tina.

« Alors Hudson, on a aussi du mal à tenir la boisson ? lui lança Puckerman d'un air goguenard.

- Ferme-la, Puck, lui répondit Finn en fronçant les sourcils sur la tasse que Rachel déposait devant lui. Pas quand j'ai la gueule de bois. »

Il se recula légèrement pour laisser la diva s'installer sur ses genoux et enroula un bras dépourvu de force autour de sa taille.

« Au fait, dit Mercedes. Quand Brittany et Santana rentrent, le premier qui fait une remarque à double-sens ou leur lance un regard lubrique, je l'étrangle à mains nues. »

Tina fusilla ostensiblement Puck du regard et celui-ci leva les mains en un geste de défense.

« Eh, je suis peut-être un peu surexcité, mais je suis pas con ! Je le ferai pas !

- Ouais, y a intérêt. Et ça va de même pour vous, les garçons, » fit Mercedes en regardant Mike et Sam.

Ils se contentèrent de lui sourire d'un air innocent.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous crois capables de ce genre de trucs, dit cependant Mike avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Vous êtes des garçons. La méfiance est automatique.

- Oh, bonjour les clichés, » marmonna Kurt.

Mercedes posa sur lui un regard noir.

« Quoi, ça va, j'essaye de participer un peu à la conversation. »

...

...

...

Santana ouvrit doucement les paupières. La tête lui tournait. Elle mit un certain temps à reconnaître l'endroit où elle était. Deux canapés en face d'elle, une table basse, un vieux poste télé... Brittany remua doucement en dessous d'elle et Santana contempla son visage encore pétri de sommeil avec adoration.

Elle fit courir ses doigts le long de son cou, puis sur sa poitrine, son estomac, et observa un instant la manière dont son ventre se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Elle tendit le cou pour lui voler un baiser, auquel la blonde répondit tout juste, encore assoupie.

Elle entendit des bruits de voix. Des bruits de voix... Des bruits de voix ?

« _¡Maldita sea!_ » siffla-t-elle en se redressant précipitamment, maintenant la couverture autour d'elles de ses doigts tremblants.

Brittany s'assit elle aussi, interloquée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, San ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- On est à poil. Dans le salon. » balbutia-t-elle.

Elle tourna un regard plein de détresse vers Brittany.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait la nuit dernière ? » murmura-t-elle d'un air effrayé.

La blonde l'observa avec attention, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, avant de s'avancer pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Ce qu'on fait toutes les nuits, je suppose, » dit-elle en reculant légèrement.

Santana était trop paniquée pour même penser à rougir.

« Mais... Mais... Si on l'a fait devant tout le monde ? Si on était trop bourrées pour même se rendre compte qu'ils étaient tous là ? »

Elle avisa le tas de vêtements plié à côté du canapé.

« Oh mon Dieu, il y a même quelqu'un qui est passé ramasser nos vêtements. Et... mince, d'où elle sort cette couverture ? »

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, essayant de cacher son désarroi à Brittany. La confiance en elle qu'elle avait la veille suite aux paroles de Quinn lui paraissait maintenant bien dérisoire.

Elle n'y parviendrait jamais.

« San, ils étaient sans doute tous aussi bourrés que nous et ils n'ont même pas fait attention. » lui murmura la blonde d'un ton rassurant.

Santana secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Elle avait cette affreuse image d'elle en train d'arracher ses vêtements un-à-un à Brittany, et autour d'elles il y avait les autres membres du Glee Club qui les observaient à la dérobée en continuant de danser, avec des expressions variant du dégoût à la désapprobation. Puis, elle releva la tête et aperçut le visage joyeux et réconfortant de Brittany.

« Britt, je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée... » lui souffla-t-elle avec douleur.

Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant les mots pour s'exprimer.

« Je suis une _si_ mauvaise petite amie, murmura-t-elle péniblement. Mais... Je n'y arrive pas. C'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve comme ça avec tout le Glee Club sans avoir d'endroits où se cacher. Bon sang, même sur la terrasse on ne peut pas avoir la paix ! »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de Brittany.

« Mais je vais faire des efforts, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu sentes que j'ai honte de toi. C'est juste... de moi que j'ai honte. »

Brittany lui sourit avec tristesse avant de l'attirer à elle pour la câliner affectueusement.

« Tu ne devrais pas, San. Tu ne devrais pas penser à ça, mais penser que moi je t'aime. Tu ne trouves pas ça plus joyeux de penser à ceux qui t'aiment ? »

Santana acquiesça doucement contre son épaule et elle recula à contre-cœur.

« Ce n'est pas que de te faire des câlins toute nue me dérange, commenta-t-elle, mais il faudrait peut-être se dépêcher de s'habiller avant que quelqu'un n'entre ici. »

Brittany rayonna en voyant le sourire moqueur qu'elle affichait. Elles se rhabillèrent hâtivement, et au moment où Brittany tendait le bras pour attraper son sweat, Santana lui mit sa chemise sous le nez.

« Les petites amies partagent leurs vêtements. » murmura-t-elle.

Le sourire que la blonde lui fit à ce moment-là la persuada que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu en valait la peine. Elle passa le sweat-shirt par-dessus sa tête et se tourna avec appréhension vers la cuisine. Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir et elle avait la gorge nouée à l'idée d'avoir fait des choses que le reste du groupe ne manquerait pas de rappeler à son bon souvenir dès qu'elle entrerait dans la pièce. Elle imaginait déjà le haussement de sourcils ambigu dont Puckerman la gratifierait à son arrivée.

Brittany la prit par la main et avec un dernier regard d'encouragement, la tira vers la porte.

« Bonjour les filles ! les salua Mercedes. Bien dormi ? »

Santana acquiesça lentement, sur la défensive, tandis que Brittany souriait à Mercedes en hochant vivement la tête. La latina balaya la salle de ses yeux inquiets, à la recherche d'une réaction trahissant qu'_ils savaient_.. Lorsqu'elle les regarda, Mike et Sam lui sourirent, et Puck leva son verre de lait dans sa direction en signe de bienvenue.

« Venez vous asseoir, les encouragea Rachel. Je peux en refaire si il n'y en a pas assez mais j'ai préparé du bacon, des...

- Des oeufs, du pain, du jus d'orange, du thé, des céréales et tout un tas de choses fantastiques, merci Rachel, » grommela Kurt.

La diva lui adressa un regard boudeur. Le garçon avait l'air d'avoir énormément de mal à se réveiller. Voyant que personne ne les traitait différemment de la veille, Santana se sentit un peu plus détendue et trouva l'assurance pour entraîner Brittany jusqu'à la dernière chaise libre. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur ses genoux d'un regard et la blonde accepta avec bonheur, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassant vivement sur la joue.

...

...  
>...<p>

Quinn tapota machinalement le matelas à sa droite. Ses doigts encore engourdis de sommeil ne rencontrèrent que le drap froissé. Elle avait froid. Elle émergea la tête du lit et tendit un bras paresseux pour regarder sa montre. Il était bientôt midi.

La gueule de bois qu'elle avait l'empêcha de s'étonner d'avoir dormi si tard. Elle ne gardait que des souvenirs flous de la soirée de la veille, mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était la manière dont elle avait embrassé Rachel, désespérée à l'idée de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne la haïssait pas. Elle porta la main à ses lèvres et son estomac encore barbouillé fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Elle se rappelait aussi avoir fini au lit avec la jeune fille endormie contre elle.

Elle se retourna et fixa le plafond avec lassitude. Comment était-elle censée faire pour feindre l'indifférence vis-à-vis de la diva maintenant que celle-ci savait qu'il y avait plus que ça de son côté ?

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir.

La chambre à coucher baignait dans un silence qui aurait été reposant si Quinn ne s'était pas torturée à ressasser tout ce qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière. Ce n'était pas grand-chose quand on y pensait, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir marqué un tournant. Elle ne savait pas un tournant dans quoi, mais la pensée que tous ses efforts pour cacher ce qu'elle ressentait pendant des années avaient été ruinés en l'espace d'une minute lui donnait encore plus mal au crâne.

_« Tu vas aller en enfer. »_

Elle eut envie de rire. Elle avait déjà l'impression d'y être.

Quinn s'extirpa péniblement du lit et resta un instant debout au milieu de la pièce, le temps de se rappeler comment garder son équilibre. Elle retira son cardigan, essayant de se débarrasser de l'odeur de scotch qui l'enveloppait, le jeta négligemment à terre et emprunta l'escalier.

Le rez-de-chaussée ne portait plus les traces de la fête improvisée la veille et elle pouvait entendre des bribes de conversation animée provenant de la cuisine. Elle s'avança dans l'encadrement de la porte d'une démarche traînante.

« Yo Baby Mama ! » s'exclama Puck.

Quinn le gratifia d'un regard inexpressif tandis que tous les autres la saluaient bruyamment.

« Pas trop dur le réveil ? lui demanda Mike avec un sourire.

- Non, non, » murmura-t-elle.

Son attention se porta automatiquement sur Rachel, confortablement installée sur les genoux de Finn. La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire timide et à la manière dont elle la regardait, Quinn sut tout de suite qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle se sentit soudain comme Jim Carrey dans _Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind_. Elle ne savait plus très bien si elle devait s'en réjouir ou pas.

« Viens t'asseoir, Quinn, » lui proposa gentiment Sam en tapotant la place à côté de lui, sur le plan de travail.

La blonde attrapa une orange sur la table et vint le rejoindre.

« Merci... dit-elle dans un filet de voix.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il d'un air concerné.

- Juste une bonne gueule de bois, » marmonna-t-elle en épluchant son fruit avec application.

L'attention que Sam lui portait l'agaça. Il aurait mieux fait de s'occuper de quelqu'un qui en valait la peine. Elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer le regard inquiet que Mike lui jetait par-dessus l'épaule du blond.

« Bon, alors pour ceux qui n'auraient pas été là ou qui n'auraient pas pris la peine d'écouter, s'exclama Mercedes, aujourd'hui le programme est simple : on finit de manger, on va vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de problème avec le château d'eau et on en profite pour se baigner au lac. Ensuite, si Brittany et Finn n'y voient pas d'inconvénient, ce serait bien qu'ils vous montrent une dernière fois comment se servir du matériel pour éviter tout risque une fois dans la grotte. Et quant à ce soir... »

Elle se tourna pour regarder Puck. Celui-ci était appuyé contre le mur près de la porte, et il la fixa de son habituel air narquois.

«... pas question de faire n'importe-quoi cette fois-ci. Vous devez être frais et reposés pour le lendemain. Quand je vois Kurt, j'ai peur. »

Le garçon releva la tête de son assiette pour la tuer du regard.

« Pour être sûr qu'il ne se noie pas dans le lac en s'endormant dedans, je propose une sieste collective, » dit Blaine en levant la main.

Sam et Puck échangèrent un regard perplexe.

« C'est une très bonne idée, le félicita Tina avec un bâillement.

- Et ceux qui n'en ont pas envie n'ont qu'à rester tranquilles au rez-de-chaussée, ajouta Kurt d'un ton menaçant.

- En attendant, chers amis, je vous propose de tous profiter de ce brunch improvisé que j'ai préparé avec attention et application pour votre plus grand bonheur, et également vous assurer un début de journée plein de bonne humeur, lança Rachel avec un sourire éclatant.

- Merci Rachel ! s'exclama Brittany.

- Merci Rachel ! » s'écrièrent-ils tous en chœur.

…

…

...

Dès qu'elles eurent fini de manger, les filles s'empressèrent d'aller se doucher, tandis que les garçons clamèrent que le lac suffirait. Seuls Kurt, Blaine, Mike et Artie attendirent patiemment qu'elles aient fini pour se laver à leur tour.

« Je vous préviens, les filles, vous pouvez prendre votre douche ensemble si ça vous chante, leur lança Mercedes de l'autre côté de la salle de bain, mais si vous mettez trente ans, je vous sors de là par la peau du cou. »

Santana arrêta de se démaquiller et se détourna du miroir pour la jauger d'un regard patibulaire, enroulée dans sa serviette.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais prendre ma douche avec Britt. » dit-elle très lentement.

Brittany, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, releva la tête comme si elle venait d'émerger d'une longue rêverie.

« On est entre filles, intervint Tina en se contemplant dans le miroir jouxtant celui de Mercedes. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour ça.

- Ecoute, _Jacqueline Chan_ je...

- Vas-y, » la coupa Quinn.

Santana la dévisagea, frappée de mutisme, et la blonde la regarda un instant l'air de dire « Ce n'est pas comme si ça vous arrivait pour la première fois de toute manière... Mais ça on n'est pas obligées d'en parler aux autres » avant de faire mine de remettre un peu de démaquillant sur son coton.

« Bon. D'accord. » dit-elle.

Les trois filles feignirent toutes d'avoir quelque-chose de mieux à faire tandis que la latina se retournait et invitait Brittany à la suivre avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif. La cabine de douche se referma sur elles avec un claquement sonore et leurs serviettes furent balancées en travers des vitres au verre épais et flouté.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on cautionne ce genre de trucs, soupira Mercedes avec un sourire amusé en se penchant vers le miroir pour se remettre un peu de mascara.

- Peut-être qu'elles vont juste se trouver dans la même douche en même temps et qu'il ne se passera rien d'autre, supposa Tina.

- Ma pauvre fille, murmura Quinn avec un rictus condescendant, c'est de Brittany et de Santana dont on parle là. »

Le sifflement du jet de douche que les deux jeunes filles mettaient brusquement en marche dans leur cabine étouffa la répartie choquée de Tina.

« J'ai souvent traîné avec elles, lui répondit Quinn en lui jetant un regard en biais. _Je sais._

- Je pense que de toute façon on est d'accord pour dire que tant qu'elles sont heureuses, c'est le principal, » conclut Mercedes avec un haussement d'épaules.

Tina acquiesça avec un sourire et Quinn alla s'enfermer dans une des trois cabines que comptait la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

« Au fait, dit Tina à voix basse, tu sais ce qui se passe avec Quinn ?

- Tu veux dire pourquoi elle a l'air si triste et éteinte depuis qu'on est arrivés ? »

L'autre acquiesça d'un air anxieux.

« Je ne sais pas...

- Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec Finn ?

- Oh mon Dieu, ça fait plus d'un an que c'est fini ce carnage, dit aussitôt Mercedes.

- Ou Puck ?

- Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'être reparlés depuis Beth, je ne pense pas...

- Justement, est-ce qu'elle a...

-... revu Beth ?

- Oui. »

Mercedes fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié.

« Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Elle ne se confie pas beaucoup, tu sais ? C'est impossible de savoir. Elle pourrait avoir recommencé à sortir avec Sam pendant les vacances que je ne le saurais même pas. Enfin, je veux dire... _Personne_ ne sait ce qu'elle a fait le mois dernier. Santana et Brittany refusent d'en parler mais je sais qu'elles en savent autant que nous tous. »

Elle eut un dernier haussement d'épaules impuissant avant de reboucher son tube de mascara.

« Elle est un peu comme une forteresse maintenant. »

Tina posa des yeux affligés sur la douche où Quinn se lavait.

« Ce n'est pas que je regrette celle qui nous insultait ou nous lançait des slushies au détour d'un couloir, chuchota-t-elle, mais je me demande où elle est passée. Elle est devenue tellement calme. »

Mercedes la regarda d'un air pensif.

« Peut-être que ça s'arrangera avec ce petit séjour entre membres du Glee Club. »

…

…

…

Mercedes, Tina, Kurt et Blaine s'étaient tous assoupis sur le grand lit, Mike et Quinn lisaient chacun un livre sur le canapé en silence, et ils avaient étalé tous les sacs de couchage au sol pour le rendre moins dur. Rachel était étendue dans un coin et venait tout juste de s'endormir, quant à Brittany et Santana elles se partageaient un sac à l'opposé de la diva. La latina avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine de la blonde et enroulé un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Elle portait toujours son sweat Cheerios et en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son livre, Quinn pouvait apercevoir le sourire niais qu'elle affichait.  
>Les autres avaient préféré se replier dans le rez-de-chaussée et jouaient aux cartes, installés tout autour de la table basse du salon. Artie et Sam faisaient équipe contre Puck et Finn, et cela faisait plusieurs parties d'affilée qu'ils gagnaient.<p>

« Eh, mec, c'est pas cool ce que tu viens de nous sortir là ! se plaignit Noah alors que Sam dévoilait leurs cartes.

- Le jeu, c'est le jeu, Puckerman. Fais avec, dit Artie avec un sourire moqueur.

- Preach, ajouta Sam, et ils se tapèrent dans les mains.

- Dommage que Burt ne soit pas là, marmonna Finn d'un air profondément absorbé. Au moins lui il sait jouer.

- Oh, on a besoin de Papa Hummel pour se débrouiller ? se moqua Puck.

- Eh, t'es sensé être de mon côté, je te rappelle ! » protesta-t-il en essayant de lui coller une beigne.

Le garçon à la crête l'évita aisément et poussa un sifflement narquois avant d'abattre ses cartes.

« Encore perdu ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

- On ne pourrait pas changer de jeu ? demanda Finn d'un ton boudeur.

- Arrête ton cirque, Finnessa ! On sait bien que même à la PS3 tu te vautrerais comme une dinde !

- N'importe-quoi ! Je me débrouille plutôt pas mal...

-...''tu n'as qu'à demander à Rach'', compléta Puck en l'imitant d'une manière particulièrement irrévérencieuse. Oui, je sais, parce-que tout ce que tu fais quand ta copine est chez toi, c'est jouer aux jeux vidéo, pendant qu'elle, elle te regarde.

- Non, répliqua Finn, indigné. On se pelote aussi...

- Les mecs, intervint Sam, je sais que c'est le genre de conversations qu'on est sensé avoir entre nous, les filles, tout ça, mais si on pouvait éviter de parler de Rachel dans ce sens, ça m'arrangerait.

- Elle est adorable, évite d'étaler ta vie privée avec elle, » ajouta Artie en mélangeant les cartes.  
>Finn fusilla Puck du regard.<p>

« Oui, contentons-nous de perdre, » dit ce dernier avec un haussement de sourcils ironique.

…

...

...

Les exclamations bruyantes de Sam et Artie alors qu'ils l'emportaient de nouveau parvinrent jusqu'au premier étage.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas donc pas jouer avec eux ? » murmura Quinn d'un air indéchiffrable.

Mike détourna les yeux de son livre pour la contempler avec étonnement.

« Les garçons savent aussi lire, tu sais ? finit-il par répondre avec un sourire malicieux.

- Sérieusement, Chang ? Tu crois que tu vas me faire avaler ça ?

- Que nous savons lire ? Eh bien Sam est dyslexique mais ça ne l'empêche pas de pouvoir lire aussi, alors tout le monde en est capable. Même Finn je suppose. »

Il avait ajouté cette remarque en espérant que ça la fasse sourire. Cela fonctionna, mais elle se cacha derrière son livre.

« Mais maintenant que tu le dis, on pourrait parler. » ajouta-t-il en fermant son ouvrage.

Elle lui jeta un regard vigilant par-dessus son bouquin.

« De quoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules en se tournant complètement vers elle.

« De ce que tu veux. »

Elle reporta son attention sur le paragraphe qu'elle était en train de lire jusque-là.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce-que. Ce genre de conversations à sujet ouvert trouve toujours le moyen de dégénérer avec moi.

- On n'a qu'à parler de toi alors. Ça c'est un sujet précis. »

Elle se stoppa net et releva lentement les yeux de son livre. Elle le contempla un instant sans mot dire.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de moi. Quel est l'intérêt ? »

Mike resta silencieux.

« On n'a qu'à parler de toi, reprit-elle d'un air agacé. Ce sera beaucoup plus passionnant.

- Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. »

Elle le dévisagea sans rien dire.

…

...

_Mike__ ouvrit la porte en grand, essoufflé d'avoir couru à travers tous les couloirs de la maison de la famille Chang pour venir voir de qui il s'agissait.  
><em>

_« Quinn ? » bredouilla-t-il en la contemplant avec effarement.  
><em>

_Il pleuvait à verse au dehors et la jeune fille était trempée. Sa robe d'été lui collait à la peau et ses cheveux dégoulinants tombaient de part-et-d'autre de son visage blême. Il était difficile de dire si elle avait pleuré ou si c'était juste la pluie. Elle lui sourit d'un air hagard.  
><em>

_« Excuse-moi de te déranger, Mike, commença-t-elle d'un ton précipité. Mais j'ai vu sur ton Facebook que tes parents n'étaient pas là aujourd'hui et je me suis dit que je dérangerais moins si je débarquais à l'improviste maintenant.  
><em>

_- Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? parvint-il à dire, désemparé.  
><em>

_- Je... Je ne sais même pas... bredouilla-t-elle en regardant un instant ses pieds avec agitation, avant de reporter son attention sur lui. J'ai pensé à toi tout de suite et même si je sais qu'on ne se parle pas énormément, je me suis dit que tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à ce que je vienne te voir...  
><em>

_- _Quinn ! _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
><em>

_- Est-ce qu'on est obligés d'en parler ? murmura-t-elle d'un air suppliant. Est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste me laisser rentrer ? »  
><em>

_Il ouvrit la porte en grand pour la laisser passer et elle entra d'une démarche hésitante à l'intérieur. Mike referma derrière lui et la contempla un instant, debout toute frigorifiée au milieu du hall.  
><em>

_« Quinn, tu ne veux pas que j'appelle quelqu'un ? Ta mère par exemple ? »  
><em>

_Les yeux noisette de la blonde s'agrandirent d'horreur.  
><em>

_« Non, surtout pas.  
><em>

_- Mais... tu as couru sous la pluie jusqu'ici ? »  
><em>

_Elle haussa les épaules.  
><em>

_« Plus ou moins. »  
><em>

_Il la dévisagea avec perplexité, avant de lui indiquer le chemin de sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit qu'elle couvrit aussitôt de nombreuses gouttelettes d'eau. Pendant qu'elle observait la pièce avec curiosité, il alla lui chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain du premier étage.  
><em>

_« Tiens, prends ça.  
><em>

_- Merci... » dit-elle dans un filet de voix en s'enveloppant avec un frisson dedans.  
><em>

_Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'observa pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire. Elle gardait le regard fixé devant elle, comme si elle avait en tête des images impossibles à repousser. Mike se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.  
><em>

_« Hum... finit-il par dire. Tu ne veux pas te changer ? Si tu veux je peux te donner un vieux survêt' de ma mère... »  
><em>

_Elle le regarda silencieusement, sur la défensive.  
><em>

_« D'accord... » finit-elle par dire.  
><em>

_Il sortit un instant de la chambre, le temps qu'elle se change.  
><em>

_« Eh ! Ça te va drôlement bien ! » dit-il avec un sourire.  
><em>

_Elle donna un dernier coup de serviette à ses cheveux encore humides et le fixa avec ironie.  
><em>

_« Très drôle. » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire désabusé avant de se rasseoir en tailleur sur le lit.  
><em>

_Mike mit sa robe à sécher sur le sèche-linge de la laverie et revint pour la trouver en train de fouiller dans sa collection de jeux PS3.  
><em>

_« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
><em>

_Elle ne leva même pas la tête.  
><em>

_« Je regarde. »  
><em>

_Il resta un instant immobile à l'entrée de la chambre, et elle continua de passer en revue tous ses jeux. __Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains pour s'avancer et revenir s'installer à côté d'elle.  
><em>

_« Quinn, pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? » demanda-t-il enfin.  
><em>

_La blonde garda ce même air affairé, tripotant les jaquettes avec attention.  
><em>

_« Je ne vois pas chez qui d'autre j'aurais pu aller.  
><em>

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
><em>

_Elle arrêta son inspection pour tourner son regard las vers lui.  
><em>

_« Ils me détestent tous. Je ne réponds jamais à leurs messages, quand je les croise dans la rue -parce-que comment ne pas les croiser quand on habite dans un trou paumé comme celui-ci ?- je suis prête à me jeter dans un buisson pour qu'ils ne me voient pas. Je suis la bitch que j'ai toujours été et que je continue d'être. »  
><em>

_Elle soupira en contemplant sa serviette d'un air morne.  
><em>

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? lui demanda Mike avec curiosité.  
><em>

_- Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec eux... »  
><em>

_L'ex-HBIC releva la tête et Mike remarqua avec effarement les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.  
><em>

_«... Enfin je veux dire... c'est quoi l'utilité de tout ça ? Nos chemins se sont séparés à l'instant où on a chacun eu notre diplôme dans les mains. Ils vont tous partir, ils vont tous me laisser là. Et je me suis déjà trop attachée à eux pour que ça me laisse indifférente.. »  
><em>

_Elle émit une pause, ayant visiblement beaucoup de difficultés à aller jusqu'au bout. Elle refoulait ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais la bataille était perdue.  
><em>

_« Ça me fait _tellement _mal ! » s'exclama-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots.  
><em>

_Avant de savoir ce qu'il faisait, Mike passait un bras autour de son corps tremblant et l'attirait doucement contre lui.  
><em>

_« Eh, ça va aller... » murmura-t-il en lui frottant l'épaule.  
><em>

_Il n'avait pas souvent vu Quinn Fabray pleurer. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, la première fois c'était lorsqu'ils lui avaient tous chanté_ Keep Holding On _et que son monde s'effondrait autour d'elle. Il avait toujours gardé ses distances avec celle que certains appelaient ''la Mante Religieuse'', mais en cet instant il n'avait eu qu'une envie : la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien.  
><em>

_Même si c'était faux.  
><em>

_« Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, lui dit-il, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'y en a pas de meilleures qui nous attendent derrière. »  
><em>

_Elle ne répondit pas, continuant de sangloter.  
><em>

_Ils restèrent comme ça ce qui leur sembla à tous deux une éternité, Quinn pleurant bruyamment contre Mike, le garçon serrant ses épaules secouées de sanglots autant qu'il le pouvait. La pluie continuait de cingler la large fenêtre de la chambre, et les gouttelettes qui coulaient le long de la vitre semblaient faire écho au chagrin de Quinn. Au dehors, le paysage grisâtre et morne paraissait encore plus sombre que quand la jeune fille avait frappé à sa porte.  
><em>

_Elle finit par se calmer et lorsque la montre de Mike sonna dix-sept heures, elle ne pleurait plus que silencieusement, le visage enfoui dans son tee-shirt. _

_Elle se redressa doucement et renifla en regardant par la fenêtre.  
><em>

_« Tu veux un mouchoir ?  
><em>

_- Oui, merci... »  
><em>

_Elle se moucha avec bruit et balança le Kleenex d'un geste las dans la poubelle posée à côté du bureau de Mike. Quinn n'avait jamais paru aussi fatiguée.  
><em>

_« Ça t'intéresse les jeux vidéo ? » lui demanda-t-il après une hésitation.  
><em>

_Elle posa ses yeux rougis sur lui.  
><em>

_« Est-ce que c'est mal une fille qui s'intéresse aux jeux vidéo ?  
><em>

_- Non.  
><em>

_- Alors oui, dit-elle avec un faible sourire.  
><em>

_- Une partie de PS3, ça te dit ?  
><em>

_- Bien sûr... »  
><em>

_Son visage commençait à reprendre des couleurs.  
><em>

_« Tu connais Resident Evil ?  
><em>

_- Tu connais Mario ? » répondit-elle ironiquement.  
><em>

_Quinn revint le jour d'après pour prendre sa revanche sur Mike._

…

...

Quinn haussa les épaules.

« Alors ne parlons pas.

- Est-ce que c'est depuis que je t'ai dit que j'allais probablement faire mes études à New-York que tu me détestes ? »

La blonde resta de marbre.

« Je me fiche de qui va où. Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais lorsque tu es venue la première fois chez moi.

- Je croyais qu'on s'était tacitement mis d'accord pour ne jamais en parler.

- Tacitement ça ne suffit pas.

- Mike, je pensais qu'on avait tous les deux compris pourquoi je venais chez toi.

- Faire les nolifes ?

- Exactement.

- Donc c'est ça les amitiés que tu recherches ? demanda Mike avec une moue faussement compréhensive. Le genre ''plan-cul'' mais en amitié ?

- Pas maintenant.

- Si, maintenant.

- Pas maintenant. »

Mike sourit avant de rouvrir son livre.

« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, Quinn. Je sais qui tu es à présent.

- Personne ne me connaît. Et toi non plus, ne te persuade pas du contraire. »

L'attitude volontairement détendue du garçon ne fléchit pas face au comportement froid et distant de la blonde, et il se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

« Ah enfin, ils ont décidé de se la boucler... » soupira Santana en se blottissant un peu plus contre Brittany.

Celle-ci sourit avec bonheur en fermant les yeux.


	9. Rise And Shine

Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews :) J'espère que ma fic continuera de vous plaire, bonne lecture^^

**Playlist :**

**Rise And Shine - The Cardigans  
>Brighter Than The Sun - Colbie Caillat<br>Waltz No. 2 - Dmitri Shostakovich**

* * *

><p>« Tu vas démarrer, oui ou merde ? » grommela Sam en faisant tourner la clé dans le contact.<p>

La voiture ronronna paresseusement, avant de se taire de nouveau.

« Eh, Sammy ! » s'écria Mercedes en passant la tête par la fenêtre grande ouverte du côté passager.

Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle aperçut les cheveux blonds penchés contre le volant, et la main du garçon tournant et retournant encore la clé.

« Tu as un problème avec ta caisse ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

Il releva brusquement la tête, comme s'il s'apercevait tout juste de sa présence.

« Hein quoi ? Ah non non, ça m'arrive tout le temps, t'inquiète pas.

- T'es sûr ? Parce-qu'on peut toujours trouver le moyen de se caser dans le coffre du van du père de Kurt, au pire. » dit-elle en riant.

La voiture décida enfin d'obéir et le moteur se mit à pétarader avec un grommellement sonore. Sam en rigola de soulagement.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, on dirait. »

Il se laissa aller contre son siège et soupira.

« Bon. Donc qui monte dans quel voiture ?

- Kurt prendra Blaine, Tina et Artie, vu qu'il n'y a que lui qui peut l'accueillir avec son fauteuil. Finn ira dans sa voiture avec Rachel, Puck et Mike. Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que les trois filles et moi on vienne avec toi ?

- Pas de problème ! » la rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui offrit un hochement de tête satisfait avant de sortir la tête de l'habitacle et de rejoindre les autres qui attendaient au pied des escaliers du chalet.

« Santana, Britt, ça vous dérange pas de venir avec Sam et moi ? demanda-t-elle aux deux filles assises l'une contre l'autre sur la première marche.

- Tant que vous nous rejouez pas les _Feux de l'Amour_, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, déclara Santana avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Comment est-ce qu'ils pourraient nous rejouer les _Feux de l'Amour_ s'ils ne sont plus ensemble depuis un an ? demanda Brittany d'un air désemparé.

- C'est justement ça le problème, lui murmura la latina.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, _Satan_, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, répliqua Mercedes avec un haussement de sourcils en s'éloignant.

- Hé ! Combien de fois je vous ai dit d'arrêter d'utiliser ce surnom avec moi ? » protesta Santana, mais l'afro-américaine se dirigeait déjà vers Puck et Finn.

La latina siffla avec contrariété et Brittany lui embrassa vivement le nez pour la calmer.

« Je ne supporte pas ce sobriquet ridicule, » marmonna l'autre d'un air sombre.

La blonde l'embrassa sur le front.

« Est-ce que mon aura menaçante s'est volatilisée le jour où ils ont compris que je pouvais être humaine des fois ? grommela-t-elle encore. Je n'arrive pas à les faire arrêter cette manie ridicule. »

Brittany l'embrassa sur la joue.

« C'est vraim-... » recommença Santana avec ce même air vengeur.

Brittany l'embrassa sur la bouche. L'ex-HBIC se tut tout à fait et lui agrippa le visage.

Puck et Finn étaient appuyés contre un des pilotis et chantonnaient un air tandis que le garçon à la crête grattait sa guitare d'un air distrait.

« Les garçons ? » leur lança Mercedes en s'approchant.

Puck joua une dernière série de notes avant de lui accorder toute son attention.

« Sam prendra la tête et je lui montrerai le chemin pour aller jusqu'au lac, vous n'aurez qu'à suivre derrière, leur annonça-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Est-ce que ce serait pas genre plus simple de couper à travers la prairie ? demanda Puck avec perplexité. On peut la voir d'ici, cette mare !

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, _Noah_, le terrain n'est pas tout à fait plat et je ne veux pas risquer que quelqu'un se blesse. »

Elle se tourna vers Finn et lui demanda d'un air sévère :

« C'est lui qui conduit ?

- Ouais.

- Puckerman, martela-t-elle en reportant son attention sur celui-ci. Tu te contentes de suivre la voiture de Sam, c'est entendu ? »

Puck mit les mains dans les poches et haussa les épaules.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres.

- Super, fit-elle avec satisfaction. Maintenant est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire où sont tous les autres ?

- Eh ben si tu veux savoir pour Brittany et Santana, répondit aussitôt Puck en tendant le cou pour regarder derrière elle, je peux te dire qu'elles...

- Je sais très bien où elles sont, le coupa Mercedes en levant les yeux au ciel. Je parle des autres ! On avait dit qu'on partait à trois et il est déjà quatre heures. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent tous, nom de Dieu ? »

Elle avisa le regard libidineux que Puck lançait toujours par-dessus son épaule, puis l'air déboussolé de Finn et laissa échapper un soupir désespéré avant de tourner les talons. Santana sépara brusquement son visage de celui de Brittany lorsqu'elle la vit revenir dans leur direction. Mercedes leur passa devant sans même les regarder.

« Oh mais ne faites pas attention à moi, continuez continuez ! » leur lança-t-elle en grimpant les marches quatre-à-quatre.

Les deux filles derrière elle échangèrent un regard interloqué. Santana haussa les épaules, avant d'attirer de nouveau sa blonde à elle.

« Kurt ! s'écria Mercedes en faisant irruption dans le hall. Tu vas polluer l'eau du lac avec toutes ces crèmes ! »

Le garçon se détourna du miroir accroché dans l'entrée et la gratifia d'un regard hautain. Avec la couche de crème qu'il avait sur le visage, on aurait dit un bonhomme de neige.

« Je n'y peux rien si la gueule de bois ne me réussit pas, dit-il sèchement.

- On a tous l'air complètement défoncés, sois un peu solidaire ! »

Il se contempla de renifler avec indifférence.

« Si quand je reviens, t'es toujours là à te la jouer _Twilight_, je t'attrape par ta cravate Hugo Boss et je te traîne jusque dans ta voiture, mort ou vif.

- Bonjour les références.

- Et puis quelle idée de mettre une cravate alors que tu vas l'enlever aussitôt pour aller te baigner ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter la terre ferme, ne t'inquiète pas, Mercedes.

- On verra bien.

- S'il s'agit de menaces, sache que je saurai y répondre comme il faut. »

Mercedes allait lui répliquer qu'il était hors de question qu'il touche à sa valise lorsqu'Artie passa en trombe devant elle, poussé par Tina.

« Excuse-nous, Mercedes, on ne trouvait plus mon sac ! lâcha celle-ci d'une voix essoufflée.

- Vous n'êtes pas les plus à la bourre, » dit-elle avec un soupir en partant à la recherche des derniers retardataires.

Elle trouva Rachel en train d'arpenter anxieusement la chambre à coucher de long-en-large. Sur le lit encore défait, elle avait aligné trois maillots de bain et le choix était visiblement un dilemme.

« Rachel, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » s'exclama Mercedes en émergeant des escaliers.

La diva ne répondit pas et continua de marmonner dans sa barbe en contemplant le lit d'un air sombre.

« Ça fait une heure qu'on devrait être partis et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est hésiter sur quel maillot de bain mettre ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas possible ! »

Mercedes n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Depuis le temps que tu sembles moisir ici, tu as sans doute croisé Blaine ou Quinn ?

- Ils sont à côté, » marmonna Rachel de ce même air absorbé.

Mercedes soupira une dernière fois en la regardant se torturer ainsi avant de pousser la porte de la salle de bains d'un grand coup d'épaule.

« Ok les enfants maintenant ça suffit tout le monde en bas ou je vais botter des culs ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte. Quinn la contemplait avec une vague expression étonnée sur le visage, penchée sur le miroir, son crayon encore à la main. Il y eut un coup sourd et Blaine émergea d'une des cabines de douche en se tenant la tête à deux mains.

« C'est bon Mercedes, je descends je descends ! Je mettais juste mon maillot ! » assura-t-il en boutonnant hâtivement son jean.

Il s'éclipsa de la pièce avec un dernier sourire contrit.

« Le temps que ça lui a pris pour se remettre du gel sera gaspillé à l'instant où il mettra la pointe des cheveux dans l'eau, commenta Quinn avec un sourire ironique en se concentrant de nouveau sur son reflet.

- Je pourrais dire pareil pour toi et ton maquillage, rétorqua sa camarade avec un sourire amusé.

- Mercedes, tu ne connais donc pas le waterproof ? lui demanda la blonde de son ton condescendant si familier.

- Arrête de te fatiguer pour un truc aussi stupide. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelqu'un à qui tu voulais plaire. »

La blonde se contenta de sourire d'un air énigmatique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Oh vraiment ? Parce-que si c'est le cas, tu ferais bien de m'en parler. A moins que tu aies oublié la signification du mot « amies ». »

Avec un soupir, Quinn reposa son crayon sur le rebord du lavabo et se saisit de son mascara.

« Je te faisais marcher. J'ai juste envie de me sentir belle, comme n'importe-quelle fille. »

Mercedes s'approcha et sans prévenir, lui arracha son tube des mains.

« Ça suffit Quinn ! Oh, et puis épargne-moi ton haussement de sourcils fabrayique, s'il-te-plaît ! On sait toutes les deux que même au réveil tu as l'air d'une déesse, alors maintenant bouge-moi ce petit cul de blanche et va rejoindre les autres. »

Elles se défièrent un instant du regard.

« Très bien, dit finalement la blonde en se décrispant imperceptiblement. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'aller dans la chambre d'amis pour...

- Prends tes babioles mais dépêche-toi. »

Quinn prit hâtivement le chemin de la porte, escortée de Mercedes. Dans la chambre à coucher, Rachel était toujours confrontée à son dilemme.

« Le bleu deux-pièces, Berry. » lui lança la blonde en passant.

Tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans la chambre d'amis, qui était une pièce qu'ils avaient réquisitionner pour stocker tous leurs bagages, Rachel et Mercedes échangèrent un regard désemparé.

« Tu crois que je devrais tomber dans son piège et choisir celui qui me va le moins ou prendre un des deux autres ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

- Prends un des deux autres, » lui conseilla Mercedes.

Quinn émergea de l'autre chambre, un sac à main sur l'épaule et jeta un regard froid à Rachel en la voyant disparaître à l'intérieur de la salle de bains avec le maillot de bain rouge.

« Bon, on y va ? » demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

L'autre fille acquiesça vivement et elle emboîta le pas à la blonde qui empruntait déjà l'escalier.

« Rejoins-nous au rez-de-chaussée, Rachel ! » cria Mercedes avant de quitter la pièce.

Elles croisèrent Mike en bas, alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine, une glacière à la main.

« J'ai préparé de quoi grignoter pour le lac ! annonça-t-il en la brandissant sous leur nez.

- Je crois qu'on aurait pu justifier un retard de plus de trois heures avec ça. » dit Mercedes en contemplant la glacière avec envie.

Quinn chaussa ses lunettes de soleil et disparut par la porte d'entrée sans rien dire.

…

…

...

« Ok, tout est en ordre, annonça Mercedes en attachant sa ceinture. On est prêts à partir ! »

Sam tapotait le volant de la voiture d'un air absent et acquiesça tout juste. Brittany et Santana ne firent même pas attention à ce que la jeune femme venait de dire, car la latina s'était endormie sur l'épaule de la blonde sans prévenir, encore pétrie de la fatigue laissée par le voyage des jours précédents et la fête de la veille, et Brittany essayait par tous les moyens de ne pas la réveiller. Elle s'autorisa tout juste à lui passer un bras attentionné autour de la taille. Quant à Quinn, celle-ci s'était repliée sur le côté droit de la banquette arrière et observait les derniers préparatifs qui avaient lieu à l'extérieur, un coude appuyé sur le rebord de la vitre baissée. L'air était sec et étouffant, et malgré la climatisation qui tournait depuis un quart d'heure, la blonde pouvait sentir la sueur qui perlait dans le creux de sa nuque. Sous ses yeux attentifs, Rachel essayait de discipliner les trois garçons avec lesquels elle était sensée faire le trajet. Puck avait grimpé sur le véhicule de Finn et faisait mine de jouer une sérénade à Mike en grattant faussement de sa guitare, tandis que le copain de la diva se tenait les côtes, appuyé contre le coffre.

« Puckerman, ça suffit maintenant ! » tonnait la brunette.

Le garçon à la crête se tourna vers elle et avec un haussement de sourcils séducteur, lui lança :

« Ne sois pas jalouse, j'ai aussi préparé une chanson pour toi ! »

Rachel lui ordonna de descendre de là et de se mettre au volant, mais au lieu de ça, l'autre prit une pose dramatique et fermant les yeux, chantonna doucement :

« _Oh, Rachel Berry,  
><em>

_Il y a un moment où je t'aurais bien mise dans mon lit... _

- NOAH ! hurla-t-elle en tapant hystériquement du pied par-terre, et avec cette horrible jupe à carreaux qu'elle avait mise, elle rappelait à Quinn celle qu'elle était à 16 ans.

- _Mais maintenant tu es à Finn_

_Et en outre, je suis clean !_

_Mais ne pleure donc pas  
><em>

_Car ton prince charmant c'est moi !  
><em>

_Même si tu ne goûteras jamais,  
><em>

_Au meilleur de ce que le Puckausaurus proposait !_

- NOAH TU VAS ARRETER TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Sam passa la tête par la fenêtre.

« _Mais qu'as-tu donc, Rachel Berry ?  
><em>

_Y aurait-il un souci ? _» chanta-t-il à son tour.

La diva se tourna vivement vers lui, indignée pat la traîtrise du blond, et celui-ci se contenta de lui répondre par un clin d'œil.

« _Car il n'y a pas de mal à se rappeler du passé,  
><em>

_Même si je reconnais que quand à Puck il est associé,  
><em>

_Tu peux très vite t'en trouver gênée !_ »

Rouge comme une tomate, Rachel enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Dans la voiture, Mercedes ne put retenir un rire et Santana ouvrit les yeux d'un air déboussolé.

« _Oh, Rachel Berry,_ continua Sam tandis que Puck l'accompagnait de sa guitare.

_Tu es si jolie,  
><em>

_Il n'y a pas de mal à faire tourner les têtes,  
><em>

_Surtout quand elle est affublée d'une crête !_ »

Quinn étouffa un hoquet de surprise alors que Santana lui grimpait brusquement sur les genoux pour sortir à son tour la tête de la voiture.

« _Et même si ton pif sera sans doute plus connu que toi,  
><em>

_Je dois dire que j'admire ta capacité à nous gaver comme des oies,  
><em>

_De tes incessants radotages de nain sérieusement atteint,  
><em>

_Tout en restant capable d'avoir un copain,_ claironna-t-elle d'une voix encore voilée de sommeil.

- San ! » protesta Brittany en l'attirant de nouveau à elle.

Puck gratta les cordes de son instrument avec un regain d'énergie et levant la tête vers le ciel, cria plus qu'il ne chanta :

« _Car Rachel Berry,  
><em>

_Tu es si jolie !  
><em>

_Si jolie que je t'aurais bien mise dans mon lit...  
><em>

_Mais avouons qu'il y a d'autres choses aussi !  
><em>

_Car si ton nez de Juive ne plaît pas aux bien-pensants de l'Ohio,  
><em>

_Moi je le trouve digne de J-Lo !  
><em>

_Et même si tu portes encore aujourd'hui une horrible jupe à carreaux  
><em>

_Tes formes feraient chavirer le plus expérimenté des matelots !_ »

Rachel écarta les doigts, dévoilant un large sourire et un teint de pivoine.

« _Oh ouiii,_ reprirent Mike et Sam d'une même voix.

_Même si tu portes une jupe à carreaux,  
><em>

_Tes formes feraient chavirer le plus expérimenté des matelots !  
><em>

_- Car tu es Rachel Berry, et tu es si jolie !_ » chantonna Finn en s'approchant d'elle pour l'enlacer par les épaules.

« _CAR TU ES RACHEL BERRY, ET TU ES SI JOLIE !_ répétèrent bruyamment Sam, Mike, Puck, Mercedes et Brittany, et même Tina, Artie et Blaine depuis leur van.

- _Car tu es Rachel Berry, et moi je suis déjà parti !_ » ajouta Kurt en passant derrière eux, ses clés de voiture à la main.

Ils éclatèrent tous en applaudissements déchaînés et sifflements enthousiastes. Le sourire attendri de Quinn disparut à l'instant où Rachel enfouissait son visage empourpré dans le torse de Finn. Celui-ci l'étreignit, ivre de bonheur.

« On doit y aller maintenant, les enfants, tout le monde à l'intérieur ! » lança Mercedes, encore toute essoufflée d'avoir tant ri.

Puck descendit d'un bond et tapota la tête de Rachel avec un sourire avant de disparaître côté conducteur. Les claquements des portières en série résonnèrent tout autour d'eux et le ronronnement des deux autres voitures vinrent s'ajouter à celui du moteur de Sam.

« Allez, les losers, on a déjà quarante ans de retard ! » s'exclama Puck par la vitre ouverte de la voiture de Finn.

Il y eut un grondement et il partit en trombe. La voiture commença à dévaler la plaine, accompagnée des bruits de klaxon surexcités du garçon à la crête.

« Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » murmura Mercedes.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le pied de Sam qui se rapprochait de la pédale. Elle se tourna tout à fait vers lui et avisa son sourire en coin.

« Attends, nan, Sam, on a dit qu'on prenait la ROOOOOOOOOOOUTE ! »

Avant qu'aucune d'entre elles ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, Sam engagea le véhicule à la suite de celui de Finn.

« _Maldito hijo de puta !_ » hurla Santana alors qu'elle n'était empêchée de se recevoir la tête du fauteuil dans la figure devant elle que par le bras fort de Brittany autour de sa taille.

Les cahotements qui secouaient le véhicule étaient rendus encore plus effrayants par la manière dont celui-ci tanguait de gauche à droite.

« Mais tu veux qu'on se renverse OU QUOI ? » s'exclama Mercedes en tendant le bras au-dessus d'elle pour se protéger du plafond de la voiture.

Quinn agrippa le siège devant elle en retenant un cri et Santana se réfugia dans les genoux de Brittany. Par la fenêtre, la plaine défilait à une vitesse vertigineuse et ils pouvaient voir la voiture de Finn à quelques mètres devant eux, en contrebas. Sa carrosserie noire brillait d'un éclat aveuglant sous le soleil impitoyable et on y voyait le reflet de l'herbe tout autour.

« HAHAHAHAHAHA, CA VOUS APPRENDRA A PAS CONDUIRE DE VAN ! hurla Blaine alors que le véhicule du père de Kurt passait à leur droite.

- Les garçons sont interdits de conduite jusqu'à la fin du séjour ! » cria Kurt d'un air énervé à l'attention de Mercedes, tout en essayant tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle du van.

Mais il avait beaucoup moins de problème, car les pneus tout-terrain de celui-ci s'adaptaient sans problème au relief légèrement irrégulier. Par la fenêtre entrouverte, Quinn aperçut Tina et Artie, légèrement ballottés, qui lui faisaient joyeusement signe. Elle agita tant bien que mal la main dans leur direction, mais regretta son geste à l'instant où son pouce entra en collision avec la vitre.

« PUT-... »

Son juron fut couvert par le cri que poussa Santana en bondissant de sa place alors que la voiture roulait sur un trou.

« Britt, vu qu'on va sans doute mourir maintenant... » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en regardant le sol d'un air effrayé.

Un nouveau cahotement secoua l'habitacle tout entier et elle se colla à la blonde, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

«... je voulais que tu saches... » essaya-t-elle de continuer, fermant les paupières de toutes ses forces pour ne pas voir ce qui l'attendait.

Sam gardait les yeux fixés sur la route, l'air profondément concentré.

« Sam Evans, je te jure que si on n'en réchappe pas... » commença Mercedes d'une voix menaçante qui monta dans les aiguës lorsque la voiture fut violemment secouée en passant sur une autre bosse dans le sol.

«... QUE JE T'AIME A LA FOLIE ET QUE JE NE CESSERAI JAMAIS DE T'AIMER ! » hurla précipitamment Santana en s'accrochant de plus bel à sa blonde.

Quinn ferma les yeux à son tour, se retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait au siège devant elle, dans lequel Mercedes était d'ailleurs vivement ballottée. Il y eut une dernière secousse, puis ce fut le silence.

« On est arrivés ! claironna Sam en enclenchant le frein à main et en éteignant le moteur.

- Au paradis ? » demanda Mercedes.

Elles rouvrirent toutes lentement les yeux. Il avait raison. Les cahotements avaient cessé, ils pouvaient voir le véhicule de Puck garé à quelques mètres d'eux. Et pour ne rien gâcher, ils étaient tous entiers.

« C'était tellement mignon. » gazouilla Brittany en embrassant la latina avec douceur.

L'autre tourna lentement la tête vers Quinn, dont elle devinait le regard sur son dos. Elle la fusilla du regard et lui dit d'un ton sec :

« J'ai paniqué, ok ? »

Mercedes se retint de pouffer et Sam fit mine de regarder ailleurs pour masquer son sourire. Quinn se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent et ouvrit la portière sans rien ajouter. Elle se souvenait avoir fugacement prié pour se retrouver au paradis plutôt qu'en enfer afin de rester avec Rachel pour l'éternité. Elle avait besoin d'une cigarette. Avant de s'extirper de l'habitacle, elle put entendre Santana, qui se tournant de nouveau vers Brittany, lui murmurait d'une voix dégoulinante de tendresse :

« Mourir à tes côtés ne m'aurait pas gênée ceci dit. »

Par la fenêtre ouverte, elle aperçut Mercedes qui levait les yeux au ciel devant tant de niaiserie. Quinn claqua la porte d'un mouvement sec du bras, tout en pensant qu'elle était d'accord. Elle sortit une cigarette de la poche de sa jupe et la calant entre ses dents, fit quelques pas en avant.

Le lac s'étendait devant elle, gigantesque et impressionnant, et sa surface miroitait comme de millions de petits diamants. Le soleil se reflétait avec force sur l'eau calme et peu importe où elle regardait, elle ne voyait pas âme-qui-vive.

C'était parfait.

« C'est magnifique, Mercedes... souffla-t-elle, les yeux rivés au paysage, alors que celle-ci la rejoignait.

- Je le sais, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » répliqua l'autre en rigolant.

Quinn se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« Si on arrive à prendre le contrôle des voitures au retour, reprit Mercedes, on devra longer toute la rive et prendre ce petit chemin par là-bas. »

Elle lui indiqua du doigt le côté nord, bordé d'une rangée de hauts sapins verdoyants. En plissant les yeux, il sembla à Quinn apercevoir une ligne de terre qui serpentait entre deux troncs.

« C'est la dernière fois que je monte en voiture avec vous ! » lança une voix stridente derrière elles.

Elles se retournèrent lentement. Rachel claqua la portière de la voiture de Finn avec force et fit volte-face d'une manière profondément théâtrale. Ses cheveux était complètement ébouriffés et elle avait le visage blême.

« J'irai à l'abordage des voitures dès qu'on sera sur le départ, rouspéta-t-elle vivement en s'approchant des deux jeunes femmes.

- Je te suivrai avec joie, » répondit Mercedes avec un sourire complice.

Le regard de Rachel s'arrêta un instant sur la cigarette que Quinn tenait dans sa bouche. Celle-ci fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué et croisa les bras d'un air impassible.

« Mais vous êtes tous complètement tarés ! Complètement tarés ! » s'écria Kurt en s'approchant.

Derrière lui, venait Blaine, l'air ravi de cette petite course. Tina était assise dans l'herbe à quelques pas de là, mal en point, et Artie lui tapotait l'épaule d'un air compréhensif.

« Je n'étais pas au volant, lui rappela Mercedes.

- Tu aurais pu le lui prendre des mains ! s'indigna le garçon.

- Comme dans les films d'action tu veux dire ?

- Ça aurait sûrement marché !

- Oui, on serait alors tous décédés après cinq magnifiques tonneaux, et là, la déclaration de Santana aurait été utile, ajouta Quinn d'un ton sarcastique.

- Ferme-la Q, lui rétorqua la latina en arrivant derrière elle, tirant Brittany par la main.

- Et puis ce n'est pas pour balancer, reprit la blonde en ignorant ostensiblement Santana, mais c'est Puck le fauteur de trouble.

- C'était marrant, je ne regrette rien, répondit Puck en s'avançant avec un sourire narquois.

- Et bien tu vas le regretter quand je viendrais te tuer dans ton sommeil ce soir, fulmina Santana.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on va se baigner ou on attend qu'il fasse nuit ? demanda joyeusement Sam en arrivant derrière Quinn.

- Oh oui, voyons voir si tu as toujours ces tablettes de chocolat, » dit la latina en penchant la tête de côté d'un air de défi.

Sam bomba le torse.

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Oulah, calmez-vous là, intervint Mercedes. J'aurais besoin de quelques volontaires pour m'aider à vérifier l'état du château d'eau avant !

- Quel château d'eau ? » murmura Brittany d'un air confus.

Mercedes fit volte-face et ils se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement. L'édifice se dressait sur la colline surplombant le lac, à l'ouest. D'un blanc un peu sale et haut d'une petite trentaine de mètres, il se fondait parfaitement dans le ciel bleu pâle et dépassait tout juste de derrière un grand épicéa, ce qui expliquait que personne n'y avait fait attention jusque-là.

« Bon d'accord... » dit Sam avec un soupir.


	10. Hotel California

Merci beaucoup pour vos adorables reviews :) J'y répondrais une par une si je n'avais pas peur de vous embêter avec mes commentaires ici, sachez donc simplement qu'elles me font toutes énormément plaisir, donc merci !

Quant à la longueur de la fic, elle est indéterminée pour l'instant^^

Bonne lecture !

**Playlist :**

**Strawberry Swing - Coldplay  
>Sunday Girl - Florrie<br>That's Not My Name - The Tings Tings  
>Hotel California - The Eagles<strong>

* * *

><p>« Oh bon sang Q ! Si tu pouvais arrêter de m'enfumer ça m'arrangerait !<p>

- La fumée ne va même pas sur toi. » répliqua tranquillement Quinn en coinçant sa cigarette entre ses dents le temps de réajuster ses lunettes de soleil.

A sa gauche, Santana fronça le nez et se contenta de se mettre sur le ventre.

Elles étaient toutes les deux étendues sur leur serviette respective, au milieu de l'herbe, tandis que presque tout le reste du Glee Club chahutait dans l'eau miroitante, à plusieurs mètres de là. Il n'y avait que Tina, étendue à quelques mètres à droite de la blonde, Artie installé sur une chaise longue juste derrière, et Kurt, couché à trois serviettes de là, qui avaient fait le choix de ne pas se mouiller.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai mis ma place ici, siffla Santana alors que Quinn prenait nonchalamment une nouvelle bouffée.

- Moi non plus. Tu devrais aller sur celle de Brittany. De toute façon, ça ne changera rien si elle décide un jour de sortir de l'eau, vu que vous trouverez encore le moyen d'être l'une sur l'autre.

- Tais-toi, Q ! » cingla Santana.

Quinn écrasa sa cigarette dans l'herbe et poussa un soupir. De là où elle était, elle entendait les cris de Rachel avec clarté. Elle pouvait parfaitement se la représenter en train de tournoyer dans les bras de Finn, avant que celui-ci ne la jette à l'eau. La blonde avait cessé de l'observer à la dérobée à l'instant où le souhait brûlant de se trouver à la place du garçon s'était fait jour dans son esprit.

« San...tana ? » demanda-t-elle après une hésitation.

L'autre lui répondit par un grognement pour lui signifier qu'elle écoutait.

« Est-ce que c'est si grave que ça ?

- De quoi ?

- Ta colère. Contre moi.

- Comme si tu en avais quelque-chose à foutre. »

Quinn ne répondit pas.

« Mais en admettant que la Q avec qui j'ai été amie soit là quelque-part sous celle que tu es devenue, ce qui n'est plus le cas depuis longtemps... reprit Santana d'un ton cassant. Je te déteste plus que je n'ai jamais détesté personne. »

Quinn resta silencieuse.

« Je te déteste dans tous les sens du terme, Q. Ta simple présence me fait horreur. Tes airs de malheureuse alors que tu fais semblant d'aller bien m'horripilent. J'ai envie de te frapper pour te remettre les idées en place.

- D'accord, murmura la blonde.

- _D'accord ?_ répéta Santana avec désarroi.

- D'accord.

- Tu aurais déjà mon poing dans la figure si Britt ne pouvait pas nous voir.

- Je sais. »

Elles redevinrent toutes les deux silencieuses. Quinn risqua un coup d'œil de côté et put voir la manière dont Santana serrait les poings pour s'empêcher de bondir de sa serviette.

…

...

_« On_ _pourrait les enfermer dans la salle de chant et leur demander de faire tout un tas de trucs embarrassants avant de les laisser sortir. Et bien sûr on filmerait. »  
><em>

_Santana fit une moue peu convaincue sans même prendre la peine de lever la tête de ses ongles qu'elle limait soigneusement.  
><em>

_« Nah. C'est trop léger. La naine a déjà connu bien pire avec nous, elle serait bien capable de rester, peu importe que tous les autres partent. Et c'est elle le pilier. Il faut la faire tomber. »  
><em>

_Quinn haussa les épaules et reporta son regard sur la fenêtre ouverte. L'été subsistait encore dans l'éclat bleuâtre du ciel immaculé et la température étouffante qui régnait au-dehors, mais les feuilles des arbres commençaient déjà à se teindre de reflets roux, et la bise matinale qui soufflait encore le matin-même l'avait presque dissuadée de sortir de chez elle.  
><em>

_Santana était assise en tailleur sur le lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce, et ne faisait que rejeter toutes les propositions de Quinn depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées. Son agacement grandissait de seconde en seconde face aux refus irrémédiablement catégoriques que la latina lui opposait, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour prendre la peine de le lui faire remarquer.  
><em>

_« Il faut qu'elle le sente passer, reprit Santana d'un air expert. Il faut qu'ils le sentent tous passer. On épargne Hudson bien entendu, tu n'auras qu'à lui proposer de te toucher la poitrine en échange de son départ.  
><em>

_- Quoi ? s'indigna Quinn. Je suis au club d'abstinence, je ne peux pas faire ça !  
><em>

_- On est toutes dans ce foutu club, dit Santana avec un haussement d'épaules.  
><em>

_- Ça ne m'a pas empêchée d'aller dans le placard du concierge avec trois garçons la semaine dernière, » dit tranquillement Brittany.  
><em>

_Les deux Cheerios firent silence et tournèrent simultanément la tête dans sa direction. L'innocente adolescente était assise dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, et s'employait à donner des céréales à Charity, qui était paresseusement lovée sur ses genoux. Elle y mettait toute la concentration dont elle __était capable._

_« Je ne pense pas qu'on avait besoin de savoir ça, Britt, murmura enfin Quinn, fronçant les sourcils d'un air gêné.  
><em>

_- Eh bien maintenant on le sait, répliqua Santana en reportant son attention sur ses ongles. Et on n'est pas plus avancées. Peut-être que tu devrais proposer à Finn de coucher avec toi, on serait sûres qu'il n'entrerait plus en contact avec la Schtroumpfette comme ça. »  
><em>

_Quinn en oublia sa répartie cinglante et se contenta de la dévisager avec des yeux écarquillés.  
><em>

_Se rendant compte que l'on entendait plus que les petites dents du chat de Brittany qui mâchouillaient avec difficulté, Santana releva la tête.  
><em>

_« Bon sang Q, n'en fais pas tout un plat. Tu es la seule sainte-nitouche dans cette pièce !  
><em>

_- Mais... le mariage... bredouilla la blonde, rougissant de plus en plus.  
><em>

_- Le mariage, le mariage, répéta la latina avec une expression désabusée. C'est des conneries tout ça. Je l'ai fait avec Puckerman et je peux te dire que c'est pas grand-chose. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde en fait un fromage comme ça. »  
><em>

_Brittany la fixa brièvement, avant de se saisir de la boîte de céréales posée sur sa table de chevet et de vider ce qu'il restait de son contenu dans sa __main. Quinn était devenue rouge comme une tomate. C'était définitivement un sujet avec lequel elle n'était pas à l'aise._

_« Ecoute, Q, dit Santana en posant sa lime à ongles sur la couverture à poix du lit pour accorder toute son attention à son amie. Tu es vierge, j'ai compris. Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir le rester éternellement, et crois-moi, tu ne passeras pas le lycée chaste et pure, alors pour le mariage tu peux déjà laisser tomber. Là c'est le moment idéal. Tu aimes Finn, non ?  
><em>

_- Euh... oui... marmonna Quinn en feignant l'intérêt pour ses mains.  
><em>

_- Tu veux rester au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire du lycée ?  
><em>

_- Oui, bien sûr.  
><em>

_- Donc tu vas devoir le faire quitter ce minable club avant que sa cote de popularité ne se crashe, et par la même occasion la tienne, et après on s'occupera de décimer le reste. Et tu sais ce que j'en dis, moi ? Couche avec lui, c'est aussi simple que ça. »  
><em>

_Brittany hocha vigoureusement la tête, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage, mais Quinn n'arrivait pas à masquer à quel point l'idée de sa première fois l'effrayait, et Santana la gratifia d'un rictus narquois en proposant :  
><em>

_« Sinon, si c'est simplement le fait de ne l'avoir jamais fait qui te gêne, on peut s'occuper de toi. »  
><em>

_Quinn eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour se protéger du regard scrutateur de la latina. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle savait que malgré ses airs fanfarons, Santana était sérieuse.  
><em>

_« Non merci, San... grommela-t-elle avec crispation.  
><em>

_- Tu en es sûre ? Ça ne me gênerait pas de te rendre ce petit service, tu sais ? En tant qu'amie, tu vois. » insista la brune en lui offrant son sourire le plus suggestif.  
><em>

_Quinn écarta ses doigts brûlants et coula un regard en direction de Brittany. Celle-ci lui souriait.  
><em>

_« Non merci, Santana, opposa-t-elle fermement en se redressant sur son séant et en la contemplant d'un air sévère.  
><em>

_- Comme tu veux, Mère Térésa, répondit la latina avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant. Mais comment est-ce qu'on va dissoudre le Glee Club alors ? Si tu ne t'offres pas à Finn, qui sait ce qui peut arriver entre le Muppet et lui.  
><em>

_- Je ne suis pas une prostituée, San, rétorqua Quinn, retrouvant son assurance d'il y avait quelques minutes. Je me débrouillerai, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est de RuPaul et des autres qu'on doit s'occuper en priorité.  
><em>

_- Tu m'en apprends dis donc, dit Santana avec un sourire amusé. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour faire imploser leur petit groupe minable ? »  
><em>

_Quinn resta silencieuse, réfléchissant à toutes les solutions possibles.  
><em>

_« Enfin, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te demande, reprit la latina. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée des slushies. C'est moi le cerveau. »  
><em>

_Quinn ricana avant de la contempler avec dédain.  
><em>

_« C'est moi la capitaine des Cheerios, San, lui rappela-t-elle, non sans une once de fierté.  
><em>

_- Ça c'est parce-que j'ai autre chose à faire que d'essayer de me battre contre toi, expliqua Santana avec une moue détachée. Et puis pourquoi se diviser quand on peut diriger l'école ensemble ? Ce serait ridicule.  
><em>

_- On pourrait rejoindre le Glee Club, » dit soudain Brittany.  
><em>

_Les deux autres la dévisagèrent dans un silence stupéfait.  
><em>

_« Britt, Dieu seul sait à quel point je soutiens toutes tes idées habituellement, finit par dire Santana en reprenant le limage de ses ongles, mais là...  
><em>

_- On ne va pas vraiment rejoindre le club, s'empressa d'ajouter la blonde en tapotant machinalement Charity d'une main enthousiaste. On va faire semblant. Comme ça, on pourra les espionner pour le coach, et en plus Quinn, tu pourras être avec Finn tout le temps.  
><em>

_- Oh nan nan nan, opposa Santana en agitant vivement sa lime. Je ne pense pas qu'on doive en arriver à de telles extrémités !  
><em>

_- Mais c'est pas bête du tout comme idée, murmura Quinn d'un air absorbé.  
><em>

_- Q, non ! s'exclama la brune, avec une irritation facilement perceptible cette fois. Il n'est pas question qu'on se mêle à eux, ils sont au fond du trou de McKinley ! Tu voudrais qu'on en arrive au même point ?  
><em>

_- Si c'est pour le compte de coach Sylvester, ce ne sera pas pareil, dit la blonde d'un air calculateur. Il suffira de s'arranger pour faire savoir à tout le monde qu'on entre dans le club pour que je puisse garder un œil sur Finn, et rien ne changera pour nous.  
><em>

_- Ne nous précipitons pas dans n'importe-quoi ! Je n'approcherai jamais le gnome à moins de deux mètres à moins que ce soit pour lui lancer un slushie dans la figure. Ne comptez pas sur moi !_

_- Mais Saaaan... » gémit Brittany.  
><em>

_Santana l'ignora ostensiblement et garda son attention fixée sur Quinn, qui tergiversait toujours autant. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'il n'y en avait pas une moins bornée que l'autre, et qu'à moins de trouver un accord commun, elles pouvaient se battre indéfiniment, cela ne changerait rien à l'avis de la latina.  
><em>

_« Attendons déjà de voir leur performance au gymnase... finit-elle par décider. Ça te va, Lopez ?  
><em>

_- Tout à fait, _Fabray_. »  
><em>

_Elles échangèrent un sourire complice._

…

_..._

Quinn se tourna paresseusement sur le ventre et croisa ses bras engourdis sous son menton. Dans cette position, elle pouvait observer les réactions de la latina sans avoir à se tordre le cou. A cet instant, Santana retournait tout un tas de pensées dans sa tête et la blonde pouvait le voir à l'éclat bouillonnant de ses pupilles tournées vers le ciel. Sa mâchoire se desserrait par moment mais elle ne quittait jamais l'état de crispation furieux dans lequel la placidité de l'ex-HBIC l'avait laissée. Quinn savait parfaitement que son tempérament éteint la mettait hors de rage, mais elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ? » finit-elle par demander, et elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elle ne parlait pas de ses réponses désintéressées d'il y avait trois secondes.

La latina tourna la tête vers elle et la contempla une seconde sans mot dire.

« Rien.

- Tu ne me pardonneras jamais ? » murmura Quinn.

Santana la fixait avec attention et il semblait à la blonde que ses yeux pouvaient transpercer sans mal le verre fumé de ses lunettes. Elle n'entendait plus que le bruit d'éclaboussures qui provenaient de derrière elle et les cris joyeux du Glee Club qui s'égayait dans le lac.

« Jamais. » finit-elle par lâcher dans un filet de voix.

Quinn la contempla en silence, et soudain Brittany déboula à quelques mètres de là.

« San, San, Saaaaaan ! » cria-t-elle en fonçant droit sur elles.

Quinn eut tout juste le temps de se décaler vers la droite avant que Brittany ne se jette de tout son long sur la brune, envoyant voler des gouttelettes d'eau de tous les côtés.

« Noooooon, Britt ! gémit Santana. Descends de là, tu me mouilles de partout ! »

Elle se retint de couler un regard vers Quinn pour voir si celle-ci haussait un sourcil en entendant ce double-sens malencontreux.

« Non, viens te baigner avec moi ! » lui demanda joyeusement Britt.

Santana essaya de la pousser sur le côté mais la blonde s'assit sur elle et lui attrapa fermement les poignets, l'immobilisant complètement.

« Il n'en est pas question ! protesta vivement l'autre en essayant de se redresser. On va passer plusieurs jours sur terre, il faut que je bronze un minimum avant pour compenser ! »

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et tendit le bras pour attraper le livre qu'elle avait posé dans l'herbe à côté d'elle. Ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais.

« Saaaaan, allez ! l'encouragea Brittany avec un sourire enthousiaste.

- Britt, quand je dis non, c'est non ! » grogna Santana en se débattant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Mais la jeune femme la maintenait fermement, ainsi à califourchon sur elle, et elle lui tira la langue d'un air malicieux.

« Eh bien tu seras ma prisonnière.

- Je ne veux pas être ta prisonnière ! Lâche-moi !

- Tu seras ma prisonnière jusqu'à-ce que tu acceptes de venir dans l'eau avec moi ! »

Kurt, Tina et Artie tournèrent la tête dans leur direction tant le vacarme qu'elles faisaient allait en grandissant et Quinn leur répondit par un haussement d'épaules impuissant avant de se plonger dans son livre.

« Nan mais t'es sérieuse là ? s'indigna Santana. Tu crois vraiment que je vais-... »

Brittany se pencha vivement sur elle pour la faire taire d'un baiser. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle put voir que Santana avait l'air un peu désorienté.

« Noooon, non ! Je ne vais pas me faire avoir à chaque fois comme ça ! protesta-t-elle avec véhémence.

- Raaah, Santana, cède-lui -comme toujours- et va dans l'eau, j'aimerais bien pouvoir me concentrer. » lâcha sèchement Quinn.

La latina la fusilla du regard.

« Britt, _s'il-te-plaît_, j'aimerais bien pouvoir me reposer un peu, » dit-elle d'un air plus doux à sa copine.

Brittany lui sourit d'un air fripon et se pencha de nouveau pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Si tu viens, on ira dans un coin assez loin et tu pourras m'enlever mon maillot de bain. »

Santana ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et sentit le feu lui monter aux joues.

« Noooon, Britt, ce n'est pas juste... protesta-t-elle faiblement. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas... Enfin c'est de la triche... »

L'expression rayonnante de Brittany se décomposa en voyant que Santana n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

« Après, s'empressa d'ajouter cette dernière.

- Après ? répéta la blonde avec excitation.

- Oui, lui assura l'autre avec un petit sourire coquin.

- D'accord, d'accord ! » s'exclama Brittany en s'inclinant pour l'embrasser longuement.

Elle relâcha sa prise autour des poignets de la brune et celle-ci put enrouler pleinement ses bras autour de son cou, prolongeant leur baiser.

« Oh non pitié. » soupira Quinn avec une moue dégoûtée.

Santana retira une de ses mains de la nuque de la blonde pour l'en frapper.

« Sérieusement, sérieusement ? poursuivit celle-ci malgré tout. Vous pourriez nous pondre des enfants sous le nez qu'on aurait même pas le temps de réagir et de comprendre _comment_ vous avez fait ! »

Elle esquiva de justesse le nouveau coup de l'ex-Cheerio.

« Maintenant, Quinn... dit joyeusement Brittany en déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de sa brune avant de se relever d'un bond vif.

- Ah non, le roulage de pelle, très peu pour moi ! refusa Quinn sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux de son bouquin.

- J'espère bien, grommela Santana en s'étirant paresseusement, un sourire béat qu'elle avait du mal à contenir sur le visage.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, répliqua Brittany en rigolant. Maintenant, Quinn, vu que San ne veut pas venir pour l'instant, c'est toi qui vas nager !

- Hein, quoi ? Non ! »

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de résister, la joyeuse blonde l'attrapa par le bras et la mit sur ses pieds.

« Non, non, non, non, non, répéta-t-elle obstinément. Britt, non !

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Quinn ! répliqua Brittany.

- Bien sûr que si j'ai le ch-... NOOON ! »

L'autre l'avait saisie par la taille et soulever du sol.

« BRITTANY QUAND C'EST NON C'EST NON ! hurla Quinn en se débattant furieusement. ET MOI JE NE PEUX PAS ETRE CORROMPUE AVEC DU SEXE, ALORS TU N'AS AUCUN MOYEN DE-...

- Si tu étais moins légère peut-être que tu aurais eu ta chance, » commenta Santana derrière elle avec un rictus moqueur.

Quinn lui balança rageusement son livre à la figure.

« Tu es prête, Quinn ? lui lança Brittany avec un grand sourire en faisant face au lac.

- NON NON NON NON NON ! » s'égosilla celle-ci, mais Santana avait raison, elle ne faisait pas le poids face à la poigne de la blonde.

Brittany laissa échapper un rire avant de foncer vers l'eau miroitante. Quinn ferma les yeux et serra les dents, redoutant le moment où elle entrerait en contact avec le lac. Cela se produisit plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

Son cri se noya dans le bruit sonore d'éclaboussure que produisit son corps en plongeant dans l'eau, et la température glaciale la pénétra jusqu'à la moelle, provoquant chez elle le réflexe immédiat de chercher à remonter à la surface coûte-que-coûte. Tout n'était plus que myriades de bulles et liquide bleuâtre autour d'elle, et elle eut d'abord du mal à reconnaître le dessous du dessus. Elle distingua soudain une jambe, puis un short rouge, et avec un cri, elle se trouva hissée hors de l'eau. Elle sentit qu'on lui attrapait les chevilles et en essayant de retrouver son équilibre, ses mains se posèrent sur le torse ruisselant de quelqu'un qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite.

« Ah, je commençais à me demander quand est-ce que tu allais venir ! lança joyeusement une voix en-dessous d'elle.

- Sam ? s'écria-t-elle en s'essuyant précipitamment son visage mouillé d'un revers de la main. Mais qu'est-ce que-... »

Elle s'aperçut que le garçon l'avait hissée sur ses épaules. Se retournant brièvement, elle vit Santana, Kurt, Tina et Artie qui lui faisaient coucou d'un air amusé depuis la rive. Autour d'elle, c'était le chaos le plus total. Elle discerna tout juste les silhouettes de Mercedes et Blaine au milieu des éclaboussures.  
>Sam fit un pas en avant et elle dût s'accrocher à sa tête pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.<p>

« Eh ! Attention ! » protesta-t-elle.

Tout à coup, Puck surgit de nulle-part, et lorsque Quinn vit qui était sur ses épaules, elle tapa brusquement du poing sur la poitrine du blond pour qu'il la fasse descendre.

« Repose-moi tout de suite, repose-moi tout de suite ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

Puck la gratifia d'un rictus narquois.

« Quoi, on a peur de pas faire le poids contre l'imbattable duo des Supers Juifs ? lança-t-il.

- Sam, non ! » cria Quinn en balançant ses pieds contre son torse.

Son regard accrocha les jambes qui pendaient de part-et-d'autre du cou de Puck et sans qu'elle puisse vraiment se contrôler, elle reluqua Rachel avec une insistance qui allait au-delà de toutes les limites de la bienséance. Elle eut si peur que son attirance pour la jeune femme soit lisible sur son visage qu'elle fut un instant tentée de se laisser tomber en arrière, mais Sam lui tenait les jambes avec trop de fermeté pour qu'elle puisse faire quoi-que-ce-soit.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait évité d'aller aux sorties piscine estivales du Glee Club. Voilà pourquoi.

Quinn détourna les yeux de la poitrine de Rachel presque avec douleur et essaya de la fixer dans les yeux. Celle-ci lui sourit d'un air hésitant.

« Zut, qu'est-ce qu'il lui va bien ce maillot... grommela-t-elle en lui renvoyant un sourire crispé.

- Qu'est-ce qui y a, Quinn ? lui demanda joyeusement Sam en levant la tête vers elle.

- Quoi ? » bredouilla-t-elle, rougissant copieusement, s'apercevant qu'elle venait d'exprimer sa pensée à voix haute.

Elle lui appuya sur le sommet du crâne d'une main ferme pour qu'il reporte son regard devant lui.

« Rien, rien du tout, contente-toi de me laisser descendre.

- Qui a dit que j'allais le faire ?

- _Oh non, Sam, pas toi non plus !_ gémit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- A L'ABORDAGE ! » s'exclama Puck en s'élançant vers eux avec un sourire carnassier.

Rachel tangua sur ses épaules et se rattrapa à sa crête du mieux qu'elle pouvait, poussant un cri. Quinn essaya de se laisser tomber de côté mais Sam fonçait déjà tout droit.

« SAM ! NON SAM LAISSE-MOI DESCENDRE ! hurla-t-elle, mais Rachel Berry était déjà presque sur elle.

- LES BLONDS AU POUVOIR ! » s'égosilla Sam en raffermissant sa prise autour de ses chevilles.

Quinn ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'idée d'attraper Rachel par les épaules pour la mettre à bas de sa monture, elle ne se sentait même pas tout simplement prête à la saisir par une quelconque partie de son corps. Elle ne voulait pas la toucher, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle. Elle souhaitait juste retourner sur la terre ferme, à se disputer avec Santana à propos de leur amitié gâchée. Elle entraperçut l'expression un peu désemparée mais décidée de Rachel alors qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'à cinq mètres l'une de l'autre. Qu'était-elle sensée faire ? Elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal, elle ne voulait pas lui rappeler par un geste un peu trop brusque qu'il y avait de cela quelques années, ce n'était pas un jeu...

Avant de savoir quoi faire, elle se trouvait toute proche de Rachel. Quinn plaqua ses mains contre ses épaules humides et la poussa de toutes ses forces.

Elle entraperçut ses yeux qui s'écarquillaient de surprise alors qu'elle basculait en arrière, et elle sentait déjà le soulagement qui la gagnait à l'idée de s'être débarrassée de la brunette aussi facilement, lorsque dans un dernier réflexe, la brunette l'attrapa par les poignets, l'entraînant avec elle. Ses pieds glissèrent des mains distraites de Sam et elles basculèrent ensemble dans l'eau, projetant une gerbe d'eau tout autour. Quinn était si préoccupée à l'idée de remonter à la surface qu'elle ne se rendit d'abord pas compte qu'elle s'appuyait sur Rachel pour le faire. Elle émergea vivement de l'eau, prenant une grande goulée d'air, et ce n'est qu'après s'être essuyée les yeux qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elles s'accrochaient l'une-à-l'autre, les mains de la petite brune appuyées sur ses épaules, les siennes se baladant au niveau de sa taille. Elles se contemplèrent un instant sans mot dire, et le regard de Quinn dériva irrémédiablement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, d'où perlaient lentement des gouttes d'eau qu'elle eut la fugace envie d'enlever elle-même. Avec sa langue.

La sensation lointaine de cette bouche contre la sienne lui revint de manière aussi malvenue que brutale, et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent alors qu'elle s'apercevait de la proximité dans laquelle elles se trouvaient maintenant. Elle reporta précipitamment ses yeux sur ceux de Rachel, qui continuait de la fixer sans mot dire, et elle s'en voulut de ses pensées inappropriées.

_« Tu vas aller en enfer. »_

Tout cela ne s'était passé qu'en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Je suppose qu'il y a match nul... » murmura-t-elle en fixant Rachel avec plus d'intensité qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La diva acquiesça silencieusement. Décidant qu'il fallait mettre fin à ce moment d'extrême tentation, Quinn fit brusquement volte-face et hurla :

« REVAAANCHE ! »

Sam lui sourit largement tandis qu'elle pataugeait vers lui pour grimper de nouveau sur ses épaules.

« Qui aura le courage d'affronter le lion ? » cria-t-elle à la ronde en ébouriffant méthodiquement les cheveux du blond.

L'adrénaline du moment entre Rachel et elle lui avait fait oublié sa mélancolie, lui redonnant l'espace d'un moment le sourire. La diva revint sur les épaules de Puck et Brittany arriva au milieu du cercle en sautillant, annonçant qu'elle aussi voulait participer. Finn se proposa pour la porter et elle accepta avec joie.

« Oh non merci, s'exclama Mercedes en s'éloignant d'eux, escortée de Blaine. Je ne m'implique pas là-dedans, fritez-vous bien !

- On va vous mettre la raclée avec Kurt ! » leur lança joyeusement le garçon aux sourcils triangulaires, accélérant aussitôt pour aller chercher son copain, tranquillement couché sur sa serviette et encore inconscient de ce qui l'attendait.

Ils croisèrent Santana. Celle-ci nagea furieusement jusqu'à Finn et Brittany, la fit tomber à bas du garçon d'un mouvement sec du bras et le gratifia d'un regard menaçant.

« A moi. » dit-elle en la tenant jalousement par la taille.

Brittany était aux anges et Finn un peu moins.

« Mais avec qui je me mets du coup moi ?

- Mike pourrait peut-être... commença Quinn.

- Il est parti nager dans un coin plus loin, lui dit aussitôt Sam.

- T'inquiète mec, on fera un roulement avec mini-Barbra ! lui lança Puck.

- Je ne suis pas une femme-objet ! protesta-t-elle. Je suis-...

- Ouais on a compris, la coupa Puck. On laissera ta dignité intacte, t'inquiète pas va.

- Humpf. » souffla Rachel d'un air boudeur.

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Vous allez tous goûter à la morsure de Lima Heights Adjacent, _banda de idiotas_ ! » s'exclama Santana en se mettant à l'aise sur les épaules de sa blonde.

Puck tapota ses biceps d'un air intimidant.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Lopez !

- Ah alors c'est comme ça ? Britt, en avaaaant !

- Quoi ? bredouilla Rachel. Eh ! non ! »

Mais l'instant d'après, Santana se jetait sur elle et l'envoyait boire la tasse.

« Victoire, victoire ! » s'exclama la latina en gratifiant le jeune homme maintenant dépourvu de cavalière d'un sourire satisfait.

Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Brittany, façon Spiderman, tandis que Finn se précipitait sur Rachel pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds.

« A qui le tour ? s'écria-t-elle, en leur jetant tous un regard sans pitié.

- Longue vie au Roi Lion ! » s'exclama Sam en tapotant l'eau d'une main forte.

Quinn échangea un regard impitoyable avec l'ex-HBIC tout en raffermissant sa prise autour du jeune homme. Elle lui tapota le torse de ses talons pour signifier qu'il pouvait y aller.

…

…

...

« Oh mon Dieu, mais ils ont quel âge, grommela Kurt en réajustant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

- Oh arrête, ils sont drôles, lui répliqua doucement Tina en souriant alors que Santana envoyait Quinn dans l'eau sans y regarder à deux fois.

- Ah, dommage que je ne puisse pas y aller, soupira Artie.

- Vu comment ils se font tous massacrés, ça vaut mieux je crois, répondit Kurt tandis que Tina souriait tristement.

- Eh ! Kurt ! Kurt ! s'exclama Blaine en gambadant dans leur direction, suivie d'une Mercedes complètement essoufflée.

- Une paire de Prada qu'il va me demander de participer à ses gamineries, murmura Kurt.

- Kurt, viens avec moi ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa et s'appuyant sur ses coudes, le contempla un instant sans mot dire par-dessous ses lunettes.

« Blaine, tu m'as bien vu là ? Je suis couché, reposé et apaisé. Et sec.

- Eh bien viens te mouiller avec moi ! » lui proposa l'autre en indiquant le lac d'un geste du bras.

Mercedes tituba jusqu'à sa serviette et se laissa tomber dessus avec un grognement de satisfaction.

« Plus jamais... dodo... marmonna-t-elle, le nez dans le tissu.

- Blaine, j'apprécie vraiment ton enthousiasme, mais...

- Allez Kurt !

- Blaine...

- Kurt ! »

Kurt soupira avec agacement et jeta un coup d'œil au reste du Glee Club qui chahutait dans l'eau. Santana les décimait les uns-après-les-autres.

« Bon d'accord, finit-il par céder. Mais je fais juste ça pour éviter à Satan une victoire totale. »

Blaine sourit largement et attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Kurt retira ses lunettes et les posa dans l'herbe, avant d'emboîter le pas à son copain avec un dernier soupir.

« Ils ont trop d'énergie pour moi, déclara paresseusement Mercedes en se mettant à l'aise sur sa serviette. Je préfère rester au calme plutôt que de prendre le risque de m'opposer à Santana. Elle est complètement folle. »

Tina eut un sourire amusé.

« Sans Brittany, elle n'aurait pas le tiers de la force qu'elle a, fit-elle remarquer.

- Ah bah tu m'étonnes.

- Est-ce qu'il y a seulement un moment depuis qu'on les connait où on ne les a pas vues ensemble ? »

Mercedes observa un moment de silence. Puck avait laissé Rachel à Finn et revenait vers eux d'une démarche assurée. Artie avait fini par s'assoupir sur sa chaise longue.

« Je ne pense pas. J'ai du mal à imaginer ce que Santana serait sans Brittany...

-... ou ce que Brittany serait sans Santana... » ajouta Tina dans un murmure.

Le garçon à la crête se laissa tomber sur la serviette de Kurt avec une exclamation satisfaite.

« Tu sais, maintenant que j'y pense, dit Mercedes en tournant la tête vers Tina, on devrait arrêter de se fatiguer à les appeler par leurs prénoms. »

Elles échangèrent un regard malicieux et Puck tendit une oreille distraite pour écouter leur conversation.

« Eh bien oui, vu qu'elles sont toujours collées ensemble, si tu appelles l'une, tu appelles l'autre. On devrait économiser notre salive.

- Tu veux dire comme un porte-manteau ?

- Oui, je sais pas, ça ne te paraît pas plus simple ? »

Tina reporta son attention sur les deux jeunes femmes qui se battaient rageusement contre le reste du Glee Club, là-bas, dans l'eau.

« Du genre Brittana ? finit-elle par dire avec un petit sourire.

- Ou Santittany. »

Les deux autres tournèrent vivement la tête vers Puck et le contemplèrent d'un air dégoûté.

« Sérieusement, Puck ? lâcha Mercedes avec un haussement de sourcils désapprobateur.

- Santittany ? San**tit**tany ? répéta Tina. Comme dans « tit » ?

- Justement, c'est ça qui donne toute la force à ce mix, dit-il avec un hochement de tête assuré.

- Mais t'es complètement irrécupérable, Noah, dit Mercedes. Arrête de faire ce genre d'allusions grossières, arrête je t'en prie !

- On ne change pas Puckzilla comme ça. » répliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Tina le gratifia d'un regard sévère, mais il ne se départit pas de son rictus narquois.

« La prochaine fois, je te fous mon pied là où je pense. » grommela Mercedes.

…

…

…

« Ah, voilà Hummel et Warbler ! » s'exclama Santana en leur faisant face.

Kurt la gratifia d'un regard hautain et se contenta de bien s'accrocher aux épaules de Blaine.

« Vous voulez défier la reine alors ? continua l'autre. Vous ne faites pas le poids, sachez-le ! »

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Sam l'aidait à se remettre debout après avoir été envoyée dans l'eau pour la énième fois, et Finn ne manqua pas de faire une moue contrariée, ne supportant pas vraiment le leadership de Santana. Brittany se contentait de sourire largement, le cœur gonflé par la fierté que lui procurait le fait de sortir avec une fille comme Santana, et Rachel était affalée sur la tête de son copain, essayant tant bien que mal de se remettre de ses nombreuses chutes.

« Santana, si j'étais toi je ne serais pas aussi sûre de moi, lui lança Quinn en ramenant ses cheveux mouillés en arrière pour y voir quelque-chose.

- Oh excuse-moi, Q, tu disais ? Je n'arrive pas à t'entendre avec tout le boucan que tu fais en tombant dans l'eau !

- Et moi je n'arrive pas à t'entendre avec le vacarme que tu vas faire en t'écrasant pitoyablement à ton tour ! » répliqua rageusement la blonde en tirant légèrement les cheveux de Sam pour lui signifier d'avancer.

Quinn avait toujours détesté perdre lorsqu'il s'agissait de Santana en face d'elle, et cette relation où elles se trouvaient constamment en compétition avait pris fin à partir du moment où elle avait commencé à prendre ses distances avec les deux autres filles de l'Impie Trinité. L'envie de la surpasser qui la gagnait systématiquement quand la latina empiétait sur un territoire où elle excellait, tel le cheerleading, avait progressivement disparu avec les années. De cet incendie alimenté par la jalousie et l'envie de faire toujours mieux que l'autre, il n'avait fini par rester que des cendres froides. Mais la manière dont

Santana les mettait un-à-un au tapis avait réveillé quelque-chose d'oublié en Quinn.

Elle voulait gagner. Elle voulait surpasser Santana.

Sam accéléra légèrement et elle se retrouva bientôt à portée de la latina. Elle l'attrapa brutalement par les épaules mais cette dernière eut la même idée qu'elle et elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux immobilisées, l'une et l'autre essayant de prendre le dessus.

« Alors, Q ? lui demanda Santana avec un sourire moqueur. Prête à mordre la poussière ? Une nouvelle fois ?

- Dans tes rêves, » siffla la blonde en essayant de la pousser en arrière.

Elles se débattirent sous les yeux soucieux des autres, qui attendaient de voir qui l'emporterait. La lutte se prolongeait et c'était la première fois qu'un combat durait aussi longtemps. L'ambiance bon-enfant qui régnait jusque-là s'était dissipée quelque-part entre le moment où le regard de Quinn était devenu dur comme de la pierre et celui où Santana avait manqué de lui mettre un coup de coude dans le nez.

« Laisse tomber, Q, tu ne fais pas le poids, grinça la brune entre ses dents serrées.

- Bien sûr que si, San, tu vas bien vite t'en rendre compte. » lui rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix essoufflée.

Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque où Santana et elle étaient encore meilleures amies. Qu'est-ce qu'il en restait maintenant ?

Santana enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules et elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Q ? »

En dessous d'elle, elle devinait Sam qui faiblissait.

« Tu n'as jamais fait le poids, reprit Santana de ce même ton impitoyable. Ça a toujours été un sous-entendu entre nous que moi j'avais le dessus et que toi tu te contentais de fuir quand les difficultés apparaissaient. C'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. »

Quinn se pencha un peu plus en avant pour essayer de la déstabiliser, mais la latina tint bon et s'accrocha davantage à elle, ses ongles lui écorchant la peau.

« Tu n'as pas le courage d'aimer et tu ne l'auras jamais. Tu es une ratée, Q, et tu le resteras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. »

Une fureur aveugle s'empara soudain de Quinn et elle se jeta tout à fait sur Santana, lui agrippant fermement les épaules. La latina perdit son équilibre et bascula en arrière, entraînée dans sa chute par Quinn, qui ne fit que raffermir sa prise autour d'elle. Elles heurtèrent l'eau avec fracas et eurent à peine le temps de s'y enfoncer que la jeune femme émergeait déjà brusquement à la surface et essayait d'asséner un coup de poing à la latina. Celle-ci l'esquiva aisément et gifla Quinn sans cérémonie. Légèrement sonnée, elle revint aussitôt à l'attaque et attrapa Santana par le cou, la fixant d'un regard où ne se lisait plus qu'une colère bouillonnante. L'instant d'après, Sam et Brittany se précipitaient sur elles pour les séparer.

« Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-elle à Sam qui la maintenait fermement par les bras. LACHE-MOI !

- Ouais, lâche-la qu'elle prenne la raclée qu'elle mérite ! » s'exclama Santana, que Brittany avait beaucoup de mal à retenir malgré ses deux bras puissants enroulés autour de sa taille.

Blaine vint porter secours à la joyeuse blonde qui se trouvait en cet instant un peu désemparée, et Quinn avait presque réussi à échapper à Sam lorsque Mike, qui revenait de sa petite promenade aquatique, arriva à temps pour l'empêcher de se jeter de nouveau sur Santana. Rachel était descendue des épaules de Finn et les observait avec des yeux écarquillés, une main sur la bouche. Kurt les dévisageait de son même air détaché, mais il paraissait malgré tout en proie à un léger désarroi. Finn avait l'air tout à fait confus.

Après quelques secondes passées à se débattre férocement, Quinn finit cependant par se calmer. La rage qu'elle ressentait se trouva presque aussitôt drainée pour faire place à une placidité maintenant coutumière. Elle se dégagea doucement des bras de Mike et Sam pour regagner la rive sans rien ajouter.

Santana la gratifia d'un regard froid et méprisant alors qu'elle lui passait devant.

La douleur à sa joue était encore cuisante quand elle arriva sur la terre ferme. Elle devina les regards de Tina, Mercedes, Artie et Puck sur elle. Elle fit mine de les ignorer et se baissa pour attraper ses lunettes de soleil. Elle les chaussa en feignant l'indifférence.

« Quinn, tu veux... commença Mercedes.

- Non, ça ira, merci. » dit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle s'étendit sur sa serviette et fit mine de se plonger dans son livre. Tina et Mercedes échangèrent un regard désemparé et Puck la contempla un instant sans mot dire, appuyé sur ses coudes, avant de croiser les bras derrière sa tête et de se recoucher complètement. Artie ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre sa sieste, mais la violente altercation entre Quinn et Santana le tarauda pendant encore de longues minutes.

…

…

…

L'atmosphère se détendit de nouveau petit-à-petit même si plus personne n'avait le cœur à reprendre leur bataille. Brittany attrapa Santana par le bras et la guida jusqu'à un coin plus tranquille, où elle calma la latina par des cajoleries. Quinn n'ouvrit plus la bouche et resta plongée dans son livre, calme et stoïque. Mike proposa à tous un petit rafraîchissement, sortant avec un large sourire la glacière de la voiture de Finn, et ils se mirent tous joyeusement en cercle pour manger un morceau, ou presque, car Santana et Brittany étaient encore quelque-part au milieu du lac, et il ne serait venu à personne l'idée de les déranger.

« Mercedes, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, ce serait plaisant qu'on retourne ici pendant que tous ces énergumènes s'éreintent dans leur grotte ! s'exclama Kurt avec un regard appréciateur pour les pâtisseries que Mike sortait une-à-une de la glacière.

- Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répliqua celle-ci en riant. On n'aura que ça à faire, bien sûr qu'on ira !

- Je ne sortirai jamais de cette grotte si vous ne nous laissez pas y revenir nous aussi avant de partir de la région, intervint Sam, acceptant le verre de limonade que Mike lui tendait avec un hochement de tête reconnaissant.

- Il faudrait déjà qu'on en sorte vivants, dit tranquillement Quinn, sans daigner lever les yeux de son livre.

- Brrr, Quinn s'il-te-plaît, ne me rappelle pas cet affreux film, bredouilla Tina avec un frisson.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, répliqua la blonde avec un haussement d'épaules. On peut très bien mourir en tombant dans une crevasse ou je-ne-sais-quoi-d'autre.

- Quinn ! »

En entendant l'exclamation effrayée de Rachel, l'ex-HBIC releva lentement la tête.

« Oh non Rachel, ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu es traumatisée par ce pitoyable film. Ça allait quand on avait seize ans, mais il n'a plus aucune crédibilité aujourd'hui.

- A ta place je ne parlerais pas trop vite, la mit en garde Puck, la bouche pleine. Tu es peut-être même la première sur la liste.

- Et bien sûr j'inverserai le cours des choses en me servant de toi comme bouclier humain, répliqua-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un sourire ironique.

- Oh tiens d'ailleurs ! s'exclama Mike avec enthousiasme. Ça vous dit pas de regarder _Destination Finale_ ce soir ?

- Non ! » s'exclamèrent Rachel, Quinn, Tina et Kurt en chœur.

Les autres garçons consolèrent le jeune homme en lui assurant que _eux_ le regarderaient volontiers avec lui et Mercedes en profita pour leur rappeler que c'étaient à _ses_ parents qu'appartenait la vieille télé du chalet.

Après un repas plus copieux que ne l'exigeait un goûter habituel, ils partirent tous se reposer sur leurs serviettes respectives, et les cris enthousiastes du Glee Club lorsqu'il barbotait encore dans l'eau fit place à un silence reposant simplement rompu par des conversations chuchotées de temps à autre.  
>Quinn garda un visage impassible lorsque Sam, profitant de l'absence de Santana, vint se coucher à côté d'elle, et elle fit mine d'être très absorbée par sa lecture, bien qu'un agacement diffus lui serrât l'estomac.<p>

« Quinn ? finit-il par murmurer.

- Hmmm ? » fit-elle en le gratifiant d'un haussement de sourcils irrité derrière le verre fumé de ses lunettes.

Il parut hésiter. Elle continua de lire nonchalamment. Ou plutôt de faire semblant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Santana ?

- Rien du tout.

- Arrête, Quinn... »

Avec un soupir, elle referma son livre et le posa sur son ventre.

« Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment d'en parler ? »

Sa joue l'élançait encore. Santana n'y allait jamais de main morte lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui mettre des gifles.

« Alors quand ?

- Jamais.

- Mais Qu-...

- Ecoute Sam, le ciel est immaculé, l'eau est bleu, il fait beau, il fait chaud, pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais gâcher cette journée ? »

Son ton froid et cassant laissait sous-entendre qu'elle pensait tout le contraire du beau temps qu'elle décrivait.

« Je veux juste savoir, Quinn... murmura Sam.

- Savoir quoi ? Il n'y a rien à savoir.

- Mais-...

- Et puis d'abord pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles ? répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Tu ne devrais pas, ça ne sert à rien.

- Mais j'ai envie de te parler.

- Bon sang Sam, tu as tellement d'autres personnes autour de toi. Tu devrais aller voir Rachel tiens, elle est adorable, elle est-... »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas censée dire ça. Elle contint l'envie irrésistible de détourner les yeux du ciel pour voir la réaction du blond et se contenta de conclure d'un geste évasif de la main :

« Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle est mieux que moi. »

Quinn devina le regard de Sam sur elle, et du coin de l'œil, elle le vit qui ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque-chose, avant de se raviser. Elle savait cependant très bien les mots qu'il avait eu l'intention de prononcer et la culpabilité lui donna envie de vomir.

…

…

« Mais c'est toi qui m'intéresse. »_  
><em>

_Quinn eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul.  
><em>

_« Ce n'était pas dans la chanson ça, dit-elle d'un ton soudain très froid.  
><em>

_- Désolée, je voulais juste te complimenter un peu, » répondit Sam avec un petit sourire.  
><em>

_Le masque distant de la blonde se fissura sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire.  
><em>

_« Ce n'était pas un compliment. C'était de la drague. » opposa-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils __amusé.  
><em>

_Sam haussa les épaules avec décontraction.  
><em>

_« Tu le prends comme tu veux. Je voulais juste être gentil avec toi. »  
><em>

_Quinn détourna la tête et fit mine de s'intéresser au paysage ensoleillé visible par la fenêtre entrouverte.  
><em>

_« On reprend ? finit par demander l'adorable garçon.  
><em>

_- Seulement si tu arrêtes de personnaliser la chanson.  
><em>

_- D'accord.  
><em>

_- Je sais très bien que tu vas recommencer, » répliqua-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vivement pour lui faire face.  
><em>

_Ils se contemplèrent un instant sans rien dire, chacun assis à un bout du lit. Quinn avait du mal à feindre l'indifférence quand Sam lui souriait comme cela.  
><em>

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne recommencerais pas, murmura-t-il d'un air malicieux.  
><em>

_- Depuis quand est-ce que tu es aussi aventureux avec les filles ? rétorqua la jeune femme avec un rictus condescendant.  
><em>

_- Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis comme ça.  
><em>

_- Sam !  
><em>

_- Bon, d'accord d'accord ! » fit le garçon en levant les mains de sa guitare en signe de défaite.  
><em>

_Quinn leva les yeux au ciel. Il y avait quelque-chose de charmant dans la manière maladroite mais assumée que Sam avait de flirter avec elle, mais elle voulait qu'il arrête avant qu'il pense que cela puisse aller plus loin.  
><em>

_« Si tu recommences encore une fois, je m'en vais. »  
><em>

_Le sourire du blond se fana et il baissa les yeux sur son instrument.  
><em>

_« D'accord. Promis. »  
><em>

_Quinn soupira.  
><em>

_« Ok, alors on reprend ? »_

…

...

Quinn ne pouvait pas supporter cela une seconde de plus.

Elle se leva d'un bond et sans même un regard en arrière, partit en direction du lac.

Sam se remit sur le dos avec un soupir.

…

…

…

« Alors Warbler, on a les bras trop courts pour résister ? » ricana Puck en lui enfonçant la tête sous l'eau.

Blaine but considérablement la tasse avant de réussir à revenir à la surface. Avec un rire, il se jeta sur lui et l'envoya se noyer à son tour. Sam s'empressa d'attraper Blaine par la taille et de le balancer à trois mètres de là pour aider Puck à se relever.

Kurt observait les garçons se chamailler avec inquiétude depuis la rive. Il était complètement crispé et Mercedes dût s'y reprendre à deux fois avant qu'il l'entende lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter.

« Bien sûr que si je m'inquiète, répliqua-t-il en enlevant ses lunettes pour mieux voir. Puckerman est une vraie brute quand il s'y met.

- Sam est avec lui, il saura le limiter, » le rassura la jeune femme.

Le garçon se contenta de froncer les sourcils d'un air soucieux. A côté d'eux, Finn, Mike et Rachel s'employaient à gonfler le matelas flottant pour Artie. Les deux jeunes hommes soufflaient dans deux des embouchures, tandis que la diva appuyait avec concentration du pied sur la pompe introduite dans la troisième. Elle en avait le visage tout empourpré.

« Rachel, tu peux arrêter tu sais, lui proposa Artie d'un air peu convaincu.

- Il n'en est... pas... question ! haleta celle-ci.

- Rachel, si tu veux je peux te remplacer... proposa Tina.

- C'est... très gentil à... toi Tina... mais... je me débrouille ! » parvint-elle à articuler en appuyant de plus bel sur la pompe.

Mike arrêta un instant de souffler pour lui proposer lui aussi de l'aider. Elle le regarda comme s'il était fou.

« Est-ce que c'est parce-que je suis une fille que vous me croyez tous incapable de gonfler un matelas ? dit-elle très rapidement. Je vous ferai remarquer que cela est très insultant et de plus un considérable saut en arrière pour la cause féministe ! Nous ne sommes plus dans les années 50, je ne tolérerai p-...

- Calme-toi, hobbit, ils ont juste très peur pour toi parce-que tu pourrais bien te vider de ton énergie vitale rien qu'en faisant un de tes assommants monologues dont on a tous l'habitude.

- Merci Santana. » grommela Rachel.

La latina lui sourit d'un air suffisant en se rapprochant, main-dans-la-main avec Brittany.

« Ça y est ! » annonça Mike en rebouchant le matelas et en se redressant avec satisfaction.

Mais le temps que Finn parvienne à remettre son propre bouchon et la partie qu'il avait été chargé de gonfler s'était déjà toute ratatinée.

« Beau travail, Finnessa, commenta Santana. Je crois qu'on peut assurer sans aucun doute maintenant qu'un de tes ancêtres était le capitaine du Titanic. »

Finn se contenta de la fixer d'un air agacé. Lâchant la main de Brittany, elle vint se mettre à sa place et se mit à regonfler le matelas elle-même, sans jamais détourner son regard narquois du garçon. Rachel l'attrapa par le bras et l'éloigna de là, voyant qu'il paraissait de plus en plus énervé.

« Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, Finn, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

- Je le sais très bien que ça peut arriver à tout le monde, s'agaça le garçon. Elle n'arrête pas de m'enfoncer, ça m'énerve, c'est tout.

- C'est Santana, » murmura la jeune fille avec un haussement d'épaules impuissant.

Il se contenta de soupirer en gardant les yeux obstinément rivés au sol. Rachel se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser prestement la joue. Son expression contrariée s'atténua légèrement.

« On va aider Artie ? lui proposa-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

- D'accord... » marmonna-t-il avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Du côté du lac, Sam et Puck continuaient de chahuter Blaine, à quelques mètres de la rive, tandis que Quinn les observait pensivement, flottant à distance respectable d'eux. Kurt était toujours aussi anxieux et ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des trois garçons au loin. Santana et Brittany aidèrent Artie à se hisser sur le matelas et Finn, Tina et Mike le portèrent jusqu'au lac, escortés de Rachel, laissant Brittany, Santana, Kurt et Mercedes seuls sur la terre ferme. La latina ne se gêna pas pour aller s'asseoir sur la chaise longue d'Artie, invitant sa blonde à la rejoindre d'un mouvement du doigt suggestif.

Mercedes se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et Kurt ne le remarqua même pas. Il bondit hors de sa place et partit en courant en direction du lac.

« Kurt ? Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui cria la jeune femme en se levant machinalement à son tour.

Mais le garçon ne lui répondit pas et courut jusque dans l'eau, ignorant la morsure froide du liquide sur ses chevilles.

« Arrêtez ! ARRETEZ ! » hurla-t-il en trébuchant presque au pied de Sam et Puck.

Le garçon à la crête se retourna vivement et par la même occasion lâcha la tête de Blaine, qui put enfin sortir de l'eau et respirer un bon coup. Sam s'était contenté de regarder Puck faire, les bras croisés.

« Ça ne va pas bien dans vos têtes ? » leur demanda Kurt d'une voix tremblante de rage.

Il enroula un bras protecteur autour de la taille de Blaine et les contempla d'un air furieux.

« On s'amusait, Kurt, le rassura celui-ci.

- Mais oui, allez quoi, Kurtie, on s'amusait, panique pas ! lui lança Puck avec un sourire nonchalant.

- Ils ne s'amusaient pas, opposa catégoriquement Kurt en regardant Blaine comme s'il revenait d'entre les morts.

- Kurt, tu ne devrais pas... commença Sam, mal à l'aise.

- Ferme-la, le coupa aussitôt le garçon, frémissant de colère. Vous êtes aussi cons l'un que l'autre.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, déclara Puck avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Vous avez été là quand j'ai subi la même chose à McKinley ! s'exclama Kurt. Comment est-ce que vous pouvez... »

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase alors il la laissa en suspend, son regard bouillonnant de rage allant d'un garçon à l'autre.

« Eh, on le taquine pas parce-qu'il est gay hein, s'empressa de dire Puck. Mais juste parce-que c'est un... abruti. » conclut-il avec un nouvel haussement d'épaules.

L'expression joyeuse de Blaine se fissura.

« Et vous croyez que _vous_ avez le droit de juger ? rétorqua Kurt.

- K-... commença Sam.

- Tais-toi. Taisez-vous. Allez faire vos gamineries ailleurs mais laissez-le tranquille ! »

Il tourna les talons, traînant Blaine derrière lui.

« Ils te prennent pour un con, lui murmura-t-il. Tu ne devrais pas rentrer dans leur jeu.

- Mais, on s'amusait bien, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame !

- Blaine, tu sais très bien que ça a arrêté d'être un jeu dès qu'ils se sont mis à deux contre toi.

- Tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter comme ça.

- Parce-que je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter peut-être ? »

Blaine resta silencieux. Ils s'engageaient sur une pente dangereuse et il ne valait mieux pas continuer la conversation.

Ils croisèrent Artie sur son matelas, accompagné du reste de la bande, et ils les saluèrent brièvement avant de regagner la terre ferme. Mercedes les regarda s'installer chacun sur une serviette sans rien dire et depuis sa chaise longue, Santana se contenta de hausser sur eux un sourcil dubitatif, avant d'enrouler les bras autour de Brittany et de l'attirer un peu plus contre elle.


	11. Don't Worry, Be Happy

**Playlist :**

**We Are Young - fun.  
>Slight Figure Of Speech - The Avett Brothers<br>Kick Drum Heart - The Avett Brothers  
>On The Nature of Daylight - Max Richter<br>Don't Worry, Be Happy - Bobby McFerrin  
><strong>

* * *

><p>« Tout le monde dans la voiture de Kurt ! claironna Puck en enfilant la bandoulière de sa guitare.<p>

- Oulah, attends Noah, pas de précipitation ! » intervint aussitôt Mercedes.

Brittany et Mike rangèrent les dernières serviettes dans le coffre de la voiture de Finn et Sam arriva derrière eux pour caler la glacière entre deux piles. Près du lac, Tina, Rachel et Blaine achevaient de se rhabiller. Kurt était déjà au volant de son van et téléphonait à son père. Santana observait le soleil qui descendait lentement à l'horizon en silence, appuyée contre la porte de la vieille voiture de Sam, et de l'autre côté, Quinn sortait une cigarette de la poche de sa jupe.

« C'est bon, on est prêts à partir ! lança Mercedes à la ronde. Alors qui va avec qui ?

- Tout le monde dans la voiture de Kurt ! répéta Puck.

- On ne rentrera jamais tous ! lui rétorqua aussitôt la jeune femme. Et puis qui conduira les autres voitures ?

- On n'a qu'à faire un truc simple, proposa Puck. Tous les garçons dans le van, et toutes les filles dans la caisse de Finn.

- Et pour la voiture de Sam ? demanda Mercedes, dévisageant le garçon à la crête comme s'il était stupide.

- Je m'en occupe, décida Quinn en s'avançant vers eux, sa cigarette encore éteinte dans la main.

- Tu vas y aller toute seule ? demanda Brittany. Ça va être triste.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Britt, la rassura-t-elle avec un faible sourire. Ça me reposera. »

Elle coula un regard en direction de Santana, qui la fixa avec froideur.

« Très bien, Quinn, tant que ça te gêne pas... » finit par dire Mercedes avec un sourire.

La blonde lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête avant de saisir les clés que Sam lui tendait et de tourner les talons.

A l'instant où la portière de la voiture se referma sur elle, étouffant les piaillements du reste du Glee Club, elle se sentit un peu mieux. Elle baissa légèrement la vitre et se laissa aller contre le dossier du siège conducteur, attendant que Kurt et Mercedes démarrent. La portière côté passager s'ouvrit brusquement et Rachel vint s'installer à côté de Quinn. Celle-ci la dévisagea avec effarement, remarquant à peine que sa cigarette lui glissait entre les doigts et allait rouler sous son siège.

« Rachel ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais te tenir compagnie, expliqua la diva avec un sourire hésitant.

- C'est... gentil de ta part mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule, répliqua aussitôt Quinn. Tu n'as qu'à aller dans la voiture avec Finn ou avec Mercedes ou je ne sais pas qui d'autre...

- Ta joue te fait encore mal ? demanda soudain Rachel.

- Q-Quoi ? bredouilla l'autre, désemparée par ce brusque changement de sujet.

- Elle est toute rouge, fit remarquer la petite brune.

- Oh euh eh bien... »

Elle haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Si tu veux je peux aller chercher de la pommade dans la voiture de Finn. » dit la diva après une hésitation.

Quinn secoua la tête.

« Non merci, ça ira. Ce n'est pas la première gifle que je me prends de toute façon... »

Elle s'épargna le sourire compatissant de Rachel en se concentrant sur l'allumage du moteur. Celui-ci se montra d'abord réticent et ne laissa échapper que quelques ronronnements faiblards, et pendant un instant de panique, Quinn crut qu'elle allait calé juste sous le regard attentif de Rachel. Cette pensée mortifiante sembla insuffler un peu de vie à la voiture, car la seconde d'après, le moteur se mettait en route en rugissant. La climatisation commença à souffler agréablement dans l'habitacle encore surchauffé et Quinn ne put retenir un sourire satisfait.

« Cette fois-ci, on passe par la route ! » annonça Mercedes en passant la tête par la vitre côté conducteur.

Les véhicules se mirent en route et suivirent la voiture de Finn, conduite par Mercedes. Ils longèrent le côté ouest du lac, passèrent devant le château d'eau dont ils avaient vérifié l'état quelques heures plus tôt, et s'engagèrent dans un sentier serpentant le long de la colline au nord, entre deux conifères. Au moment où ils s'engagèrent sur la route, le coffre du van de Kurt s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître un Puck assis tranquillement dedans, sa guitare à la main.

« Puck, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? s'exclama le garçon au volant.

- On est trop serrés sur la banquette arrière ! annonça l'autre en ajustant sa guitare sur ses genoux.

- Referme-moi ce coffre tout de suite ! »

Puck l'ignora et commença à jouer quelques accords sur son instrument.

« Puck ! Sors de là tout de suite !

- Laisse-le, Kurt, lui lança Artie.

- S'il tombe, il ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, ajouta Mike avec un haussement d'épaules insouciant.

- Si tu veux, j'y vais avec lui pour le surveiller !

- Sam, non ! »

Mais le blond avait déjà enjambé la banquette arrière et s'asseyait à côté du garçon à la crête.

« Je vous jure que si vous tombez, vous n'aurez qu'à faire le chemin à pied... » grommela Kurt en leur balançant un regard assassin à travers le rétroviseur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ces imbéciles infantiles ? murmura Quinn en plissant les yeux, pas bien sûre que ce qu'elle voyait devant elle était vrai.

- Est-ce qu'il... va jouer de la guitare dans le coffre du van du père de Kurt ? » demanda Rachel d'une voix incertaine.

Quinn fut brièvement tentée de passer la tête par la vitre entrouverte de la voiture pour hurler à Puck que s'il s'éclatait sur son pare-brise elle ne manquerait pas de s'en gausser, mais elle se contenta de couler un regard en direction de la brunette qui lui servait de passagère. Celle-ci fronçait les sourcils d'un air profondément anxieux tandis qu'elle fixait Puck et Sam, comme si elle pensait qu'ils étaient en réel danger de mort. Quinn ne put retenir un sourire attendri et fit du mieux qu'elle put pour reporter son attention sur la route.

« Hahahaha, Puckerman, Evans, si vous vous éclatez par terre, je ris mais alors comme jamais de ma vie !

- San, reviens ici, » lui demanda Brittany d'un air inquiet, l'attrapant par un pan de son tee-shirt.

Santana était à demi-sortie de la voiture et riait déjà à gorge déployée à la simple pensée de voir Puck et Sam s'écraser sur le route et se faire rouler dessus par Quinn. Elle finit par obéir aux injonctions anxieuses de sa copine et se tortilla tant bien que mal à travers la fenêtre grande ouverte pour revenir à l'intérieur. Elle poussa un cri et s'écroula de tout son long sur Brittany, incapable de contrôler son atterrissage.

« _Sit down you're rocking the boat !_ chantonna Puck d'une voix de fausset.

- _Nevermind I fall on someone like you,_ ajouta Sam d'une voix de baryton.

- _I don't need a parachute baby if I've got you !_ surenchérit Puck.

- _You're gonna catch me if I fall down !_ claironnèrent-ils en chœur.

- Fermez-la. » marmonna Santana en se redressant tant bien que mal.

Mais ils étaient trop loin pour l'entendre et embrayèrent sur une autre chanson.

« _Light up the world tonight !  
><em>

_- Throw your dad away !_

- Ils sont vraiment irrécupérables, soupira Mercedes, et elle échangea un regard atterré avec Tina.

- _You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity !  
><em>

_- TEENAGE DREAM !_

- Puck et Sam ou l'art de massacrer dix chansons à la fois, » commenta Kurt depuis sa place.

Quinn haussa un sourcil sur les deux garçons et elle essaya de rester concentrer sur la conduite de la voiture de Sam. Elle entendit un pouffement à côté d'elle et tourna vivement la tête. Rachel se retenait tant bien que mal de rire, les deux mains plaquées sur la bouche, mais ses épaules tremblantes trahissaient sa défaite.

Cette image la laissa si désemparée qu'elle en oublia qu'elle était au volant. La voiture dévia vers la gauche.

« Quinn, attention ! » s'exclama Rachel.

Elle se pencha vivement vers elle et posant deux mains paniquées par-dessus celles de Quinn, redressa le volant. Le cœur de la blonde rata un battement en sentant sa peau chaude et douce contre la sienne, et pendant un moment d'incertitude, elle crut qu'elle allait définitivement les envoyer dans le décor.

Devant elles, Puck se mit à leur chanter un couplet de _Drive My Car_ d'un air narquois.

Quinn marmonna des excuses confuses et Rachel lui adressa un petit sourire incertain avant de retirer ses mains des siennes.

_« Tu vas aller en enfer. »_

Le parfum acidulé de la diva lui chatouillait encore les narines après que ses cheveux lui aient effleuré le visage dans la panique et elle avait encore plus de mal à garder les yeux fixés sur la route qu'auparavant. Elle se fit l'effet d'une ado complètement écervelée et se maudit copieusement pour cela.

« _Tonight, we are young, so let's set the world on fire_, chantonna doucement Puck en grattant sa guitare d'un air un peu plus sérieux.

- _We can burn brighter than the sun,_ lui répondit Sam en remuant la tête au rythme des notes qu'il jouait.

- _Na na na na na naaa naaaa naaaaaah !_ s'exclama Puck, bientôt rejoint par Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Artie et Blaine, qui adoraient cette chanson.

- _Carry me home tonight,_ dit Quinn d'une voix douce, et elle ne put s'empêcher de couler un regard en direction de Rachel.

- _NA NA NA NA NAAA NAAAAA NAAAAH !_ » s'égosillaient les autres à l'extérieur.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et la brunette lui offrit un large sourire en chantant légèrement :

« _Just carry me home tonight._ »

Quinn tourna de nouveau la tête vers la route, et cette fois-ci c'était davantage pour éviter à la jeune femme à côté d'elle de s'apercevoir à quel point ses joues étaient empourprées que pour garder le cap de son véhicule.

« _The world is on my side,_ claironna Mercedes d'une voix puissante.

- _I have no reason to run,_ » ajouta Santana en serrant la main de Brittany dans la sienne.

Rachel et Quinn échangèrent un regard complice.

« _So will someone come and carry me home tonight ?_ s'exclamèrent-elles en ouvrant les vitres de la voiture en grand pour que tout le monde puisse bien jouir de leur performance vocale.

- _The angels never arrived,_ ajoutèrent Finn et Mike en se retournant pour leur faire signe depuis leurs places.

- _But I can hear the choir !_ objecta Artie.

- _So will someone come and carry me home ?_ » demandèrent les trois garçons, rejoints par Sam et Puck.

Un véhicule s'approcha sur le côté opposé de la route, le premier véhicule qu'ils croisaient depuis bien longtemps. C'était un camion de chantier à l'arrière duquel une quinzaine d'ouvriers était embarquée.

« _Tonight we are young !_ chanta Sam en leur souriant innocemment tandis qu'ils passaient à côté des trois voitures.

- _SO LET'S SET THE WORLD ON FIRE !_ » s'égosilla Puck en tenant sa guitare à la manière d'un musicien punk.

Les ouvriers se déportèrent tous du même côté pour les observer avec curiosité par-dessus la benne dans laquelle ils voyageaient.

« _We can burn brighter than the sun !_ continuèrent de chantonner les deux garçons l'air de rien.

- _Toniiiiiiight, we are young !_ répondit un barbu, visiblement le seul ouvrier à connaître la musique.

- _Na na na na na naaa naaaa naaaaah !_ » renchérit un deuxième d'un air incertain.

Les passagers des voitures de Kurt et Finn explosèrent en applaudissements et même Quinn les gratifia d'un petit signe de la main pour les féliciter. Elle regretta aussitôt son geste lorsque les trois quarts des hommes lui sourirent d'un air tordu, et rentra précipitamment la tête dans la voiture. Ils s'éloignèrent en chantant à tue-tête et de manière tout à fait archaïque les deux seuls vers qu'ils avaient retenu de la chanson et Puck les salua une dernière fois en grattant avec force les cordes de sa guitare, la brandissant au-dessus de sa tête.

« _So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home tonight,_ » conclut Rachel dans un murmure en s'appuyant contre la portière à la vitre grande ouverte.

Les acclamations enthousiastes du Glee Club pour saluer cette performance de groupe résonnèrent dans toute la plaine, et il leur sembla pouvoir entendre les cris des ouvriers qui leur répondaient, à quelques kilomètres de là.

« Une autre, une autre ! » réclama Blaine en tapant sur le plafond de l'habitacle d'une main surexcitée.

Puck passa sa guitare à Sam et celui-ci commença aussitôt à jouer un rythme plus entraînant. Sans se consulter du regard, ils se mirent à chanter d'une même voix :

« _They say you've got to lose a couple fights to win !  
><em>

_It's hard to tell from where I'm sitting  
><em>

_They say that this is where the fun begins  
><em>

_I guess it's time that I was quitting !_ »

Ils arrivèrent au chalet une dizaine de minutes plus tard, chantant tous avec allégresse, et ils se garèrent les uns-après-les-autres de part-et-d'autre de la voiture de Brittany, qu'ils avaient laissée là pour aller au lac.

« _A slight figure of speech, I cut my chest wide open !_ » sifflota Puck en sautant à bas du van.

Il jouait encore de la guitare lorsqu'il rentra à l'intérieur, à la suite de Mercedes et Tina.

…

…

…

« Ok, Finessa, on a pigé. Ce machin ça s'ouvre comme ça, ce truc faut jamais le mettre dans ce sens et ce bidule doit toujours rester accrocher au truc. Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter maintenant et passer à quelque-chose de plus intéressant ? »

Finn, qui montrait à Rachel comment passer un mousqueton à travers une sangle de manière rapide, releva la tête et la contempla avec agacement.

« C'est vrai, reprit la latina avec un haussement d'épaules impatient. Tout ce qu'on aura à faire c'est éviter les trous et essayer de pas se perdre. C'est pas bien compliqué. »

Ils étaient tous dans le salon, croulant sous le matériel de spéléologie que Brittany et Finn avaient pris soin de déballer pour leur montrer comment s'en servir. Ils ne se sépareraient jamais dans la grotte mais il aurait été stupide de se lancer là-dedans sans aucune base.

Kurt, Artie et Mercedes étaient installés dans la cuisine et discutaient tranquillement entre eux, ravis de s'épargner cette corvée.

« C'est par mesure de sécurité, répliqua Finn d'un ton irrité.

- Je crois qu'on est tous assez grands pour savoir comment se servir d'un mousqueton, assura Santana avec un hochement de tête goguenard.

- Écoute Santana, si tu veux prendre le risque de te retrouver séparée de nous avec un matériel dont tu ne sauras pas te servir, c'est ton choix !

- Oh, merci Frankenteen, mais...

- San... » lui murmura Brittany en posant une main apaisante sur son bras.

Santana tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle.

« Finn a raison, dit la blonde avec un sourire. Même si je serai toujours avec toi, je ne veux pas que tu dépendes de moi. Ce serait comme Lord Tubbington avec la cigarette. »

L'expression du visage de la latina s'adoucit aussitôt, et elle ne parvint à gratifier le grand dadais qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce que d'un regard amusé alors qu'elle demandait :

« Ok, Hudson, alors c'est quoi la leçon suivante ? »

Dans la cuisine, Kurt posa son mug fumant d'un geste brusque :

« Pas question ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oh, je ne faisais que proposer, dit Artie avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Je suis avec Kurt, intervint Mercedes. Enchaîner _Destination Finale_ après _The Descent_ c'est peut-être pas la meilleure des idées.

- Rachel n'osera même plus approcher des cordes de peur de se prendre les pieds dedans et de se pendre par accident, ajouta Kurt d'un air profondément sérieux. Et comment est-ce que tu veux qu'elle survive sans corde dans cette grotte ? Autant l'envoyer auditionner pour _West Side Story_ avec une angine, ce sera moins douloureux !

- Mais ce film est tiré par les cheveux, opposa Artie avec un geste de la main désinvolte. Elle se rendra bien compte que rien de ce qui arrive dedans ne peut lui arriver en vrai.

- Il n'en est p-...

- Bon, vous savez quoi les garçons ? Pas de film ce soir, et comme ça tout le monde est content !

- Hé, non ! s'exclamèrent les deux autres en tournant vivement la tête vers elle.

- On est ici tous ensemble, alors pourquoi se mettre devant la télé et rester coller devant comme des zombies ? » répliqua Mercedes avec un sourire.

Elle jeta un regard en direction du salon, où tous se débattaient avec ferveur pour maîtriser le matériel de spéléologie, avant de reporter son attention sur eux et d'ajouter d'un air un peu moins gai :

« Et puis il ne faut pas se voiler la face, c'est peut-être la dernière occasion que l'on a d'être tous ensemble comme ça, alors autant en profiter. »

Un silence teinté de tristesse tomba sur la table. Kurt baissa les yeux sur son mug pour cacher son expression déconfite et Artie hocha la tête avec un sourire mélancolique. Mercedes se leva de table d'un bond énergique.

« Pas question de se morfondre, décida-t-elle. Artie, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais boire !

- _¡Mierda ! _» s'exclama Santana en retirant précipitamment sa main.

Elle contempla son doigt avec un froncement de sourcils contrarié.

« Putain, ça fait mal... »

Brittany arriva aussitôt vers elle. Elle lui attrapa la main et l'examina d'un air inquiet.

« J'ai lâché la poulie trop tôt et la corde m'a brûlée, marmonna Santana après un nouveau juron.

- Il y a des trousses de secours dans la chambre d'amis, dit aussitôt Rachel, je peux aller en chercher et...

- Non merci, Rach, l'interrompit gentiment la blonde. Je vais m'en occuper moi-même. »

Elle attrapa la latina par la main et celle-ci se laissa docilement conduire vers la porte.

« Pense à bien lui mettre de la pommade partout, hein, on sait jamais ! » lui lança Puck.

Santana lui jeta un regard assassin avant de s'éclipser de la pièce à la suite de Brittany.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on a déjà une blessée, dit très calmement Quinn depuis le canapé, est-ce qu'on va arrêter de tripoter cet équipement ? On en sait déjà assez pour survivre en cas de problème, à moins bien sûr que des créatures rampantes et cannibales viennent nous surprendre au détour d'une galerie.

- Quinn ! » couina Rachel.

L'ex-HBIC se contenta de la gratifier d'un haussement de sourcils condescendant.

« Je pense que Quinn a raison, dit Finn en reposant la sangle qu'il avait dans la main. On devra juste chacun vérifier son matériel demain avant de partir et c'est bon normalement.

- Ouf, je commençais à étouffer ici ! » lança Quinn en se levant lentement.

Elle disparut dans la bibliothèque sans rien ajouter.

« Ok, maintenant qui est partant pour un petit _Destination Finale_ ? proposa Puck, et Mike acquiesça avec ferveur.

- Pas de film ce soir ! s'exclama Mercedes depuis la cuisine.

- Et de l'alcool ?

- Non plus !

- Chiant, grommela le garçon à la crête d'un air sombre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? s'inquiéta Finn.

- Oh je ne sais pas, être sobres peut-être, entendirent-ils Kurt commenter.

- Déjà vous me rangez tout ce bazar, dit Mercedes d'une voix autoritaire.

- Et ensuite ? demanda Sam.

- Ensuite on verra bien ! »

Puck finit par accepter son sort et cessa de grommeler après dix minutes de rangement intensif. Ils s'affairèrent tous à remettre le matériel dans la voiture de Finn, tandis que Kurt, Mercedes et Artie savouraient une bonne tasse de café bien fumante. Quinn manquait toujours à l'appel et Brittany et Santana étaient encore au premier étage.

...

...

...

« Un mime, lança Sam avec enthousiasme alors qu'ils montaient tous les escaliers dans la nuit noire.

- T'es sérieux là ? murmura Mike en le contemplant avec effarement.

- Un petit jeu de la bouteille, proposa Puck de son habituel air bravache.

- Ok, mais dans ce cas-là ce sera avec des bouteilles d'eau minérale, intervint Rachel.

- Pas de jeu de la bouteille ! » protesta vivement Finn.

Ils se souvenaient encore tous avec précision du baiser torride que la diva avait échangé avec Blaine. Enfin sauf Rachel bien entendu. Et puis Blaine aussi qui avait sacrément bu. Pratiquement personne à bien y repenser. Seuls Finn et Kurt pouvaient s'en rappeler avec clarté, et aussi Quinn, mais ça, personne d'autre qu'elle ne le savait.

« On trouvera sûrement le moyen d'en piquer une quand le Parrain Jones aura le dos tourné, dit Puck avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant.

- Les mecs, je pense pas que ça soit cool de se saouler comme ça, répliqua Finn. On se souvient jamais de rien le lendemain, ça sert pas à grand-chose.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, lança Puck.

- Hier t'étais bourré comme un coing mon petit, comme nous tous, » ajouta Sam en lui faisant un sourire compréhensif.

Rachel attrapa Finn par le bras et le conduisit à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne se fasse enfoncer davantage. Après tout, elle n'avait aucun argument pour le défendre.

« Un karaoké alors ? proposa Tina tandis qu'ils s'engouffraient tous à l'intérieur.

- Ah ! Oui ! s'exclama Blaine avec un large sourire.

- Mouais...

- Peut-être, dit Mike d'un air pensif.

- Un petit coup de guitare alors ? proposa Sam.

- Encore ?

- Finn, c'est toujours le moment pour jouer de la guitare !

- Et pour chanter !

- Oui, Blaine, pour chanter. Mais pas toi.

- Hein ? Mais j'aimerais bien chanter !

- Eh bien vas-y.

- Acapella c'est moins entraînant.

- Il y a un piano au grenier.

- Oh mais non Sam, attends, il est poussiéreux, il n'y touchera pas !

- Suis-je bête Puck, heureusement que tu es là pour éclairer mes neurones.

- Ou peut-être que Warbler voudrait qu'on mette un costume et une cravate rouge pour l'accompagner ?

- Oh oui, comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser ? »

Ils se turent dès qu'ils virent Kurt arriver vers eux d'une démarche menaçante. Mike tenta un mouvement de danse en passant devant lui pour détendre l'atmosphère mais le jeune homme ne se décrispa pas et les regarda se diriger vers le salon d'un air froid.

« Kurt, ce n'est pas ce que...

- Ferme-la et viens boire un truc dans la cuisine. » le coupa Kurt en lui saisissant la main avec brusquerie.

Blaine se tut et ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre.

…

…

…

« Où est-ce que ça fait mal ? » demanda Brittany en revenant de la chambre d'amis avec une trousse de secours sous le bras.

Santana était assise au bord du lit à quatre places et la regarda arriver sans rien dire.

« San, insista la blonde, où est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

La latina resta muette et la dévisagea d'un air indéchiffrable. Elle se fendit soudain d'un rictus amusé.

« Tu sais quoi Britt ? Je pense que c'est le moment parfait pour une petite partie de jambes en l'air.

- Mais et ton doigt ? » demanda la blonde avec une expression confuse.

La latina l'attrapa par la main et la tira d'un geste vif. La trousse de secours s'écrasa avec un bruit sonore sur le parquet de la chambre silencieuse tandis que Brittany perdait son équilibre et tombait sur Santana.

« Ça me brûle à peine maintenant, moins en tout cas qu'une autre partie de mon corps, » lui susurra la jeune femme en l'attrapant par la taille.

Les yeux écarquillés de Brittany s'arrêtèrent sur les pupilles dilatées de sa copine. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Santana se redressa pour l'embrasser goulûment.

« -hmmmm San... » souffla-t-elle en séparant leurs visages bouillonnants à contre-cœur.

La jeune fille eut un froncement de sourcils contrarié.

« Tu n'as qu'à faire l'étoile de mer si ça t'embête tant que ça, » décida-t-elle.

Elle l'attrapa avec détermination par les poignets et la renversa sur le lit. Elle s'étendit à moitié sur elle et saisit les pans de son tee-shirt de ses mains pressées.

« Ils vont nous entendre, » murmura Brittany.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'en dire plus Santana fit passer son haut par-dessus de sa tête et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce en la contemplant avec un sourire malicieux.

« Si on fait des efforts, ils n'en sauront rien, » lui assura-t-elle avant de se pencher pour déposer des baisers dans le creux de son cou.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

« Et si quelqu'un vient ? » parvint-elle à articuler.

Santana releva la tête pour la fixer de ses iris chocolatés où bouillonnaient excitation et convoitise.

« Personne ne viendra. » chuchota-t-elle.

Brittany l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt pour ramener son visage à hauteur du sien et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec un enthousiasme sauvage.

…

…

_« Britt...__  
><em>

_- Oui, San ?  
><em>

_- Est-ce que je suis une erreur de la nature ?  
><em>

_- Bien sûr que non.  
><em>

_- Mais si mon père le dit, c'est que c'est vrai.  
><em>

_- Tu es une licorne. Tu es rare et précieuse. Ce n'est pas pareil.  
><em>

_- Mais les licornes n'existent pas. Je suis une erreur.  
><em>

_- San, tu n'es pas une erreur de la nature.  
><em>

_- Mais si ma mère le dit, c'est que c'est vrai.  
><em>

_- Non. Pas pour moi, pas pour le Glee Club.  
><em>

_- Mais si ma grand-mère le dit, c'est que c'est vrai.  
><em>

_- San, je t'aime, arrête de dire ça.  
><em>

_- Mais...  
><em>

_- San.  
><em>

_- Si je disparaissais, tout serait tellement plus simple.  
><em>

_- San, je t'aime, ne dis pas ça.  
><em>

_- Je veux mourir, je veux que ça s'arrête.  
><em>

_- C'est fini San, tu es avec moi maintenant.  
><em>

_- J'ai l'impression d'être en prison.  
><em>

_- C'est Lord Tubbington qui te fait peur ? Je peux lui interdire d'entrer dans ma chambre si tu veux.  
><em>

_- Je me sens prisonnière de ce que je suis. Est-ce... Est-ce que je vais réussir à être normale un jour ?  
><em>

_- Mais tu es normale.  
><em>

_- Alors si c'est ça la normalité, je n'en veux pas.  
><em>

_- La normalité, c'est ennuyeux.  
><em>

_- Je veux être ennuyeuse.  
><em>

_- Moi je ne veux pas.  
><em>

_- Comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon.  
><em>

_- Je t'aime, San.  
><em>

_- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis comme ça ?  
><em>

_- Tu es triste d'être mon homard ?  
><em>

_- Je suis une erreur de la nature.  
><em>

_- C'est faux. Je t'aime San, et Lord Tubbington t'aime aussi, et tout le monde ici t'aime. Et le Glee Club aussi.  
><em>

_- Pourquoi est-ce que ma famille ne m'aime pas ? C'est tout ce que je veux...  
><em>

_- Ce sont des Mangemorts.  
><em>

_- Arrête de faire des références débiles.  
><em>

_- Tu aimais ça avant...  
><em>

_- Excuse-moi.  
><em>

_- Ce n'est pas grave, tu as le droit de ne plus aimer.  
><em>

_- Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça, excuse-moi.  
><em>

_- Ça ne fait rien.  
><em>

_- Excuse-moi.  
><em>

_- J'arrêterai de faire des références.  
><em>

_- Non, continue. J'adore ça.  
><em>

_- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que-...  
><em>

_- Excuse-moi.  
><em>

_- Tu n'es pas obligée de te forcer San.  
><em>

_- Excuse-moi. Excuse-moi d'être comme ça. Excuse-moi de m'apitoyer comme ça. Excuse-moi, excuse-moi.  
><em>

_- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser San.  
><em>

_- Excuse-moi.  
><em>

_- Est-ce qu'un bisou magique ça t'aiderait à aller mieux ?  
><em>

_- Je ne sais pas... Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me faire aller mieux. Ma vie est fichue.  
><em>

_- Non !  
><em>

_- Si. Je devrais disparaître.  
><em>

_- Tu me laisserais toute seule...  
><em>

_- Tu ne serais pas toute seule. Tu as Lord Tubbington, tu as le hobbit, tu as Q...  
><em>

_- Sans toi, je me sens seule.  
><em>

_- Je suis là.  
><em>

_- Mais ne dis pas que tu veux disparaître.  
><em>

_- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre de mentir.  
><em>

_- Alors arrête de le penser.  
><em>

_- Je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que mes parents ont tort. Ils me connaissent mieux que personne, alors ils ont raison sans doute.  
><em>

_- Ils ont tort. Tous ceux qui ne voient pas qui tu es ont tort.  
><em>

_- Et qu'est-ce que je suis ?  
><em>

_- Tu es...  
><em>

_- Une fille complètement tordue et malade.  
><em>

_- SAN !  
><em>

_- Qu'est-ce que je suis alors selon toi ?  
><em>

_- Tu es mon homard.  
><em>

_- J'attendais mieux.  
><em>

_- Tu n'es pas convaincue ?  
><em>

_- Non.  
><em>

_- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me crois ?  
><em>

_- Tu ne peux rien f-...  
><em>

_- … Ça marche, là ?  
><em>

_- Je dois compter ça comme un bisou magique ?  
><em>

_- Comme tu veux.  
><em>

_- Est-ce que tu peux recommencer ? Je ne suis pas bien sûre d'avoir bien senti l'effet.  
><em>

_- Et là ?... San, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?  
><em>

_- Ça ne marche pas, ça ne marche pas...  
><em>

_- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?  
><em>

_- Tais-toi ! Est-ce que tu crois que j'aurais fait tout ça si je ne t'aimais pas ?  
><em>

_- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que ça ne m-...  
><em>

_- Ça ne marche pas parce-que je me sens toujours aussi triste. Mais je t'aime, Britt, alors tais-toi maintenant.  
><em>

_- Je suis désolée...  
><em>

_- Ne t'excuse pas. Ce serait à moi de-...  
><em>

_- Non.  
><em>

_- Si.  
><em>

_- San...  
><em>

_- Britt, je t'aime, excuse-moi.  
><em>

_- Très bien, maintenant redis-le correctement.  
><em>

_- Britt, je t'aime, excuse-moi ?  
><em>

_- Encore.  
><em>

_- Britt, je t'aime.  
><em>

_- Ah ! Tu peux le redire encore une fois ?  
><em>

_- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.  
><em>

_- Je t'aime aussi, San. A la folie.  
><em>

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souries comme ça ?  
><em>

_- Parce-que je t'aime. Et que je suis heureuse.  
><em>

_- Montre-moi comment faire... »_

…

…

...

Mike sifflotait en secouant la tête de droite à gauche et Puck l'accompagnait de sa guitare.

« _Here's a little song I wrote,_ chanta Sam.

- _You might want to sing it note for note,_ ajouta Finn.

- _Don't worry, be happy,_ » dirent les garçons en chœur.

Blaine se mit à taper dans ses mains pour marquer le rythme. Mike, Puck, Finn et Sam étaient tous alignés sur le plus large canapé du salon. L'ancien Warbler était appuyé contre un mur et tapotait doucement du pied par-terre alors qu'ils entonnaient tous la chanson.

Le chalet était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calme. Rachel était allée dehors pour téléphoner à ses papas, Mercedes s'occupait de faire l'inventaire de leurs provisions dans la cuisine avec Kurt, et Artie et Tina discutaient tranquillement non loin d'eux. Santana et Brittany n'étaient toujours pas revenues et par une des fenêtres aux rideaux entrouverts, Sam avait pu apercevoir la silhouette de Quinn sur la terrasse baignée d'obscurité, une cigarette à la main.

« _In every life we have some trouble,_ reprit Puck.

- _When you worry you make it double,_ ajouta Finn.

- _Don't worry, be happy !_ » chantèrent-ils tous.

L'atmosphère paisible qui régnait sur la résidence toute entière avait quelque-chose de magique, et Puck commençait même à apprécier le fait d'être sobre et tranquille. Il adorait chanter avec les garçons et cela se voyait au sourire qu'il affichait. Il en oubliait même de mépriser Blaine.

Par la baie vitrée entrouverte, Quinn pouvait entendre leur rengaine, et se balançait doucement au rythme de leurs voix, soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette en direction du ciel qui commençait à se couvrir d'étoiles. Son esprit s'était apaisé et elle fredonna les paroles de la chanson d'un air absent. Elle aurait bien aimé être capable de suivre la doctrine qu'elles louaient.

A l'étage, Brittany et Santana entendaient tout juste ce qui se passait ailleurs qu'entre elles. Elles étouffaient leurs gémissements et leurs grognements tant bien que mal et le regard embrasé dont Brittany gratifia Santana alors que celle-ci achevait de la déshabiller complètement ne fit que les enflammer davantage. Le lit émit un grincement tandis que la blonde se redressait pour capturer la bouche de la latina de ses lèvres quémandeuses et cette dernière l'attrapa vivement par les cheveux, brûlante d'un désir qu'elle ne savait plus comment contenir. La sensation de leurs peaux bouillonnantes l'une contre l'autre, l'arôme de myrtille qui l'enveloppait complètement, le visage magnifique de la blonde, ses iris bleu azur consumées d'un appétit qu'elle la suppliait silencieusement de satisfaire, et l'instant d'après Santana ne se souvenait plus de son propre prénom. Elle ne voyait que la blonde sous elle et ses pupilles dilatées ne semblaient jamais vouloir se rassasier de ses formes parfaites, de ses longs cheveux aux reflets dorés, de ses fines mains qui couraient avec avidité le long de son propre corps. La certitude qu'elle n'en aurait jamais assez de Brittany pénétra Santana avec brusquerie et elle posa ses deux mains sur les joues brûlantes de la jeune femme, se penchant hâtivement pour l'embrasser pour la millième fois.

« San... » articula Brittany, et sa voix rendue rauque par le désir acheva de faire tourner la tête à Santana.

Elle attrapa la taille secouée de tremblements de la blonde de ses doigts avides, avec pour seul intention d'exaucer la prière muette que Britt formulait dans son regard bouillonnant.

A l'étage du dessous, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie et Tina vaquaient tranquillement à leurs occupations sans même se douter un seul instant de ce qui se passait juste au-dessus de leur tête. Mercedes fredonnait la chanson en remettant la vaisselle en ordre dans le buffet avec application, tandis que Kurt nettoyait les quelques restes de la veille. Artie et Tina discutaient de la possibilité de garder contact lorsqu'elle serait dans la grotte pendant que lui resterait au chalet.

« Et tu es bien sûr que les antennes ça suffira ? demanda la jeune fille d'un air hésitant.

- On ne peut jamais être sûr à 100%, mais la probabilité de réussite est très forte, lui assura Artie avec un de ses charmants sourires.

- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si je la casse en tombant quelque-part dans la grotte ?

- Il y aura toujours les antennes des autres. Et puis de toute façon la grotte n'est pas trop loin du niveau du sol, donc si je ne me trompe pas dans mes prévisions, la réception sera assez bonne pour qu'on puisse suivre. »

Tina regarda la table d'un air pensif.

« Tu penses encore à ce film, hein ? » devina Artie en lui prenant la main.

Elle acquiesça lentement.

« Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de vous faire regarder ça avant de partir, intervint Mercedes en dardant sur elle des yeux compatissants.

- Ce machin est tout sauf réaliste, dit Kurt avec dédain. Le jour où tu trouveras une grotte infesté de plusieurs Gollums, tu m'appelleras. Mais celle où vous allez n'y ressemble pas du tout, si je ne m'abuse ?

- Il y a plein de galeries et de pièces, décrivit Artie. Ce n'est pas une nouvelle grotte, elle a déjà été visitée par des spéléologues dans le passé. Et je pense qu'on peut faire confiance à Britt et Finn de toute façon.

- Et puis de toute manière ça n'existe pas ces espèces de créatures toutes laides, reprit Kurt avec un geste irrité du bras. Pas dans une grotte, pas dans un zoo. C'est comme les licornes ou Dieu.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, dit Mercedes avec un sourire. Tu pourrais choquer Brittany.

- Où est-ce qu'elle est d'ailleurs celle-là ? se demanda Kurt en se tournant machinalement en direction de l'escalier.

- Elle doit être en train de pratiquer une opération chirurgicale sur Santana vu le temps qu'elles mettent à s'occuper de sa main. » fit observer Artie.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et il mit un instant à comprendre où était le problème dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Enfin je ne voulais pas formuler ça dans ce sens-là, » s'empressa-t-il de se justifier en levant les mains en signe de défense.

Les autres le contemplèrent encore un instant en silence.

« Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'elles mettaient juste du temps, ajouta-t-il d'un air gêné. Rien d'autre. »

Kurt mit fin à cet embarrassant moment de flottement.

« Enfin bref voilà quoi, » dit-il en reportant son attention sur le lavabo où moussaient encore quelques couverts.

Mercedes le gratifia d'un dernier haussement de sourcils avant de s'en retourner à ses placards.

« Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que parler de Brittana ça équivaut à marcher sur des œufs, lui murmura Tina en lui tapotant la main avec condescendance.

- Brittana ? Sérieusement ? » lâcha Kurt depuis son évier.

Mercedes et Tina échangèrent un sourire avant d'éclater de rire.

« _Cause when you worry your face will frown,_ continuait Sam dans la pièce d'à-côté.

- _And that will bring everybody down,_ chanta Finn.

- _SO DON'T WORRY, BE HAPPY !_»


	12. White Christmas

J'ai posté ce chapitre à l'occasion de Noël et même s'il est un peu tard, je le mets quand même ici parce-que c'est un flashback intéressant. ;)

**Playlist :**

**The Most Wonderful Day Of The Year (version avec Quinn) - Glee**

**Extraordinary Merry Christmas - Glee**

**All I Want For Christmas Is You - Glee**

**Santa Baby - Glee**

**Ave Maria - Schubert**

**White Christmas - Frank Sinatra**

**Welcome Christmas - Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>- 24 décembre 2009, Sophomore Year<strong>

...

...

_"We're on the island of misfit toys  
>Here we don't want to stay<br>We want to travel with Santa Claus in his magic sleigh"_

_..._

_..._

« Les bonnets étaient vraiment nécessaires ? »

Brittany jeta un regard de biais à Santana, et avisa son air grognon.

« Je trouve que ça te va très bien moi, dit-elle doucement.

- Ouais enfin là n'est pas la question, » marmonna la latina.

Elles retombèrent dans un silence confortable.

« Et est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligées de faire ça ? demanda encore Santana.

- On a été invitées, lui fit remarquer Brittany avec un sourire. On ne peut pas refuser.

- Ouais enfin on prétexte une jambe cassée ou un mort dans la famille et c'est réglé.

- San !

- Eh bien quoi ? s'exclama la latina en la fusillant du regard.

- On ne peut pas lui faire ça !

- Ouais bon peut-être. »

Elles levèrent les yeux vers la grande maison qui se dressait devant elles. Les lumières étaient allumées à tous les étages et elles pouvaient distinguer des silhouettes qui se mouvaient sans discontinuer à travers les rideaux à demi-tirés du rez-de-chaussée.

« J'ai froid, on ne pourrait pas rentrer ? murmura Brittany avec un frisson.

- Si tu n'avais pas insisté pour qu'on échange nos vestes, ça ne serait pas arrivé, » répliqua Santana.

Son regard flotta sur la veste Cheerios trop petite dont était vêtue la blonde. Elle lui arrivait juste au-dessus de la taille et s'arrêtait au niveau de ses poignets. Ajouté au bonnet de Père Noël qu'elle portait, c'était la totale. Santana trouvait tout cela parfaitement ridicule, et en même temps elle avait une sensation bizarre dans le creux du ventre à chaque fois qu'elle posait le regard sur Brittany.

« Je nage dans la tienne, reprit-elle, on n'a qu'à reprendre chacune la nôtre.

- Non ! protesta vivement la blonde.

- Roh, mais pourquoi ? s'exclama Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Parce-que.

- Bon très bien. Mais ne te plains plus alors. »

Avisant l'air piteux et frigorifié de son amie, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'enrouler son bras autour du sien.

« Comme ça, tu as un peu moins froid ? »

Brittany se serra un peu plus contre elle et Santana eut l'impression que son estomac faisait un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable, mais cela la rendait un peu confuse.

« Comme ça, c'est bien, murmura la blonde en reportant son regard devant elle.

- D'accord. Mais malheureusement on va devoir rentrer là un jour ou l'autre.

- On est attendues pour quelle heure ?

- Dans cinq minutes.

- On pourrait rester ici encore cinq minutes alors.

- On va se transformer en bonhommes de neige, Britt.

- Tu ferais un adorable bonhomme de neige. »

Santana en perdit la parole.

« Rentrons. » décida-t-elle en s'avançant, tirant Brittany à sa suite.

Autour d'elles, la neige tombait en gros flocons doux et cotonneux. Les quelques guirlandes qui avaient été déroulées dans les haies qui poussaient de part et d'autre de la maison clignotaient faiblement sous la couche blanchâtre qui les recouvrait, et la rue était tout à fait déserte. La nuit sans étoiles avait quelque-chose de magique, et Santana ne se rendit pas vraiment compte qu'elle attrapait la main de Brittany lorsqu'elles commencèrent à remonter l'allée de l'habitation dans laquelle elles étaient invitées.

Elles émirent un temps d'arrêt sur le perron, et Santana lâcha abruptement la main chaude et palpitante qui s'était confortablement lovée dans la sienne.

Brittany se contenta de sourire.

La latina prit une grande inspiration et appuya sur la sonnette d'un doigt engourdi par le froid.

Elles s'entreregardèrent l'espace d'une seconde, attendant que quelqu'un vienne, et un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant la personne qu'elles étaient venues voir.

« Wouh, tu as mis le paquet dis donc. » commenta Santana avec un sourire amusé.

Quinn se contenta de la fixer sans rien dire. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux dorés en une queue de cheval toute simple et portait une robe blanche qui lui tombait sur les genoux.

« On dirait un ange, dit Brittany avec un sourire.

- Merci d'être venue, les filles, » murmura Quinn avec un faible sourire.

La blonde s'avança aussitôt pour lui faire un câlin qu'elle ne chercha pas à refuser. Santana et Quinn se fixèrent un instant par-dessus l'épaule de la joyeuse Cheerio, avant que la latina ne se laisse aller à sourire.

« Quinnie, ce sont tes amies ? entendirent-elles crier depuis la cuisine.

- Oui, Maman ! s'exclama Quinn.

- Mais laisse-les entrer, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu veux qu'elles meurent congelées ? » s'écria une voix derrière elle.

Quinn se retourna vivement, et un visage tout enfariné apparut derrière elle.

« Entrez les filles, entrez, » les invita la nouvelle venue en les laissant passer.

Brittany s'exécuta avec un large sourire et Santana fut bien obligée de la suivre.

Une douce chaleur régnait à l'intérieur et elles furent aussitôt enveloppées d'une forte odeur de gâteaux.

« Je suis Elizabeth, la grande sœur de Quinn, se présenta la jeune femme avec un sourire, mais appelez-moi Liz. »

Elle s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et ajouta d'un air un peu contrit :

« Excusez-moi pour la tenue, j'aide à préparer le dîner et disons que j'ai du mal avec les biscuits. »

Brittany hocha vigoureusement la tête et Santana haussa un sourcil perplexe, avant de jeter un regard de côté à Quinn. Celle-ci venait de refermer tranquillement la porte, et s'était postée derrière elles, une main sur le ventre. Soudain quelque-chose choqua terriblement Santana et heureusement pour elles, Liz leur annonça avec un dernier sourire qu'elle devait retourner à la cuisine pour aider sa mère. Elle s'excusa et sortit du hall.

« Bonsoir Madame Fabray, bonsoir Monsieur Fabray ! » s'exclama Brittany.

Un grognement lui répondit dans la salle à manger, et ils entendirent Judy la saluer joyeusement.

« Toujours aussi mal luné, ton père, » commenta Santana en examinant la décoration du rez-de-chaussée.

Quinn se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire impuissant.

« Hmmm... Q ? reprit encore la latina. C'est dans combien de temps le dîner, on a le temps de monter dans ta chambre ou pas ? »

L'autre adolescente la contempla avec un air confus.

« Bien sûr. » dit-elle en l'invitant à la suivre dans les escaliers.

Brittany s'égayait avec enthousiasme dans le hall, examinant les boules suspendues au mur et admirant les guirlandes qui couraient le long du plafond.

Santana l'attrapa par le bras et elle n'eut qu'un hoquet désemparé lorsqu'elle la tira avec elle le long des marches.

…

...

La chambre de Quinn était proprette et bien rangée, comme d'habitude. Santana se dirigea aussitôt vers la penderie.

« Eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? protesta la blonde.

- Tes parents n'ont rien remarqué, Q ? demanda la latina en farfouillant dans les vêtements d'un air affairé.

- Q-Quoi ? Remarqué quoi ?

- Ton ventre, Q. On dirait que tu as triplé de volume là-dedans. Comment ça se fait que personne n'ait rien vu encore ?

- Hein ?... » murmura Quinn en se dirigeant vers sa coiffeuse.

Elle se contempla dans le miroir d'un air pensif.

« Je ne... je ne vois pas de différence... dit-elle enfin.

- Mais nous, si, répliqua Santana.

- Ils croient que j'ai grossi parce que je ne suis plus chez les Cheerios, » objecta Quinn.

Cependant lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers son amie, sa panique était évidente.

« Ta mère gobe peut-être, ton père est sans doute trop centré sur l'aspect parfait de sa petite famille, mais ta sœur a sûrement capté quelque-chose...

- Non, je suis sortie de ma chambre simplement pour vous ouvrir, je venais d'enfiler la robe.

- Ouf j'ai envie de dire, lâcha ironiquement Santana, maintenant il faut que tu te changes.

- D'accord. Mais...

- Prends celle-là, » décida-t-elle en balançant une robe blanche à poix rouges sur le lit.

Quinn s'exécuta et retira précipitamment son habit. Elle ignora tant bien que mal les regards insistants de Brittany et Santana sur son ventre qui commençait à imperceptiblement s'arrondir et enfila la robe que lui avait choisie la latina le plus rapidement dont elle était capable.

« Oh bon sang, tu l'as piquée à RuPaul ou quoi ? demanda Santana en l'examinant avec effarement.

- J'aime bien le style rétro, » intervint Brittany avec un sourire.

Quinn se contenta de rire d'un air gêné.

« Bon, tourne-toi, lui ordonna Santana. Hm... Ok c'est bon. Britt, refais-lui sa queue de cheval et on descend dans cinq minutes. »

Brittany bondit du lit où elle s'était assise et aida Quinn à avoir l'air de nouveau irréprochable. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait autour de la blonde, la voix de Santana raisonna presque brutalement :

« Tu comptes leur dire quand ?

- Leur dire quoi ? » demanda aussitôt Quinn.

Il y avait un franc désarroi dans sa voix, et l'espace d'un instant, Santana se demanda si Q n'avait pas plus d'un secret à cacher. Puis elle balaya cette idée d'un haussement d'épaules nonchalant et déclara d'un ton narquois :

« Que t'as un Polichinelle dans le tiroir.

- Pas si fort, siffla aussitôt Quinn, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur.

- Ouais enfin tu m'as comprise quoi, répliqua Santana. Tu es consciente que dans quelques semaines, tu ressembleras à une montgolfière et que tu ne pourras plus prétexter d'avoir abusé des tacos ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire... marmonna la blonde, et Brittany la réconforta en lui chatouillant doucement la nuque tandis qu'elle achevait d'arranger ses cheveux.

- Je t'avais dit que t'aurais dû te faire avorter.

- Ne prononce pas ce mot !

- Tiens, tu vois, dit Santana d'un ton désinvolte, rien que tes sautes d'humeur auraient dû te griller depuis longtemps.

- Tu sais très bien de quelle religion je suis, je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça, rétorqua Quinn en dardant sur elle ses yeux de capitaine des Cheerios.

- La religion des petites vierges qui couchent avec le meilleur ami de leur copain, c'est ça ? fit moqueusement remarquer la latina.

- Si je te l'ai dit ce n'est pas pour que tu me nargues avec ça à la première occasion, grommela la blonde.

- Ouais t'as raison, de toute façon ça devient ennuyant au bout de quelques fois. C'est beaucoup plus amusant de savoir que tu vas gonfler jour après jour tout ça parce-que t'as un petit braillard avec une crête dans le ventre... »

Il y eut un bruissement et un claquement sonore résonna dans la pièce. Santana porta la main à sa joue, pétrifiée par l'étonnement, et Quinn dévisagea Brittany avec stupéfaction.

« Br-Britt... » bafouilla la latina en fixant son amie de ses yeux ronds.

Toute innocence avait disparu du visage habituellement si doux de la Cheerio et elle darda sur elle des yeux dont le bleu s'était durement figé.

« Arrête ça tout de suite San, lui murmura-t-elle d'un ton mécontent. Tu ne peux pas faire de blagues méchantes sur le bébé, il n'a rien fait pour arriver comme ça. »

Quinn ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, incapable de formuler une phrase correcte, et Santana continua de dévisager Brittany avec effarement.

Celle-ci se fendit soudain d'un sourire de nouveau affectueux et ajouta d'une voix légère :

« Et puis c'est Noël, alors arrête d'embêter Quinn. »

Santana et Quinn échangèrent un regard incrédule. D'une main précautionneuse, Brittany essuya les larmes de douleur qui s'étaient formées au coin des yeux de la latina avant de l'entraîner dans une étreinte de Bisounours qu'elle préféra accepter.

« Bon... Ok... murmura Quinn avec perplexité. Descendons maintenant, si vous le voulez bien. »

Santana acquiesça vigoureusement, terrifiée à l'idée que Brittany ait de nouveau envie de la gifler et elle lui emboîta hâtivement le pas.

En bas, toute la petite famille Fabray s'affairait pour le réveillon de Noël. Elles passèrent saluer la mère de Quinn, qui aidait à présent son autre fille à apporter les dernières touches au repas, et aucune des deux n'émit un commentaire sur la joue empourprée que Santana affichait.

Quinn s'apprêtait à les conduire auprès de leur père, lorsque son téléphone sonna sur la table du hall.

« Excusez-moi, c'est Finn, murmura-t-elle en décrochant. Allez-y sans moi, je vous rejoins après. »

Santana voulut l'empêcher de porter le combiné à son oreille mais elle se déroba avec vivacité et partit discuter dans le salon, laissant les deux adolescentes à l'entrée de la salle à manger.

…

...

Les rares fois où Russell Fabray avait été présent lorsqu'elles étaient venues voir Quinn pendant les week-ends ou en des occasions diverses et variées, elles n'avaient toujours fait que passer en coup de vent pour lui dire bonjour avant de monter dans la chambre de l'adolescente. Lorsqu'elles firent leur entrée dans la pièce, elles se heurtèrent tout de suite à son allure sévère et à sa stature impressionnante. Il était petit, mais large. Et son air patibulaire n'arrangeait rien.

Santana l'avait toujours détestée. Elle ne s'était plus étonnée de l'obsession que Quinn nourrissait pour la perfection lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Elle le trouvait glaçant et effrayant. Quant à Brittany, elle avait fait sa connaissance pour la première fois il y avait à peine de cela quelques mois et il semblait qu'elle était douée pour se faire apprécier des parents des autres, car il s'était immédiatement pris d'affection pour elle, tout comme Judy et les parents de Santana avant lui. La latina était persuadée que c'était à cause de son côté simplet, et elle détestait cette idée.

Elle se força pourtant à sourire lorsqu'elle salua le père de Quinn d'un enjoué :

« Joyeux Noël, Monsieur Fabray !

- Joyeux Noël, répéta Brittany.

- Oh, bonsoir les filles, » dit l'homme de sa grosse voix intimidante alors qu'il achevait d'accrocher une guirlande au-dessus d'une fenêtre.

Le ton affable qu'il arborait contrastait avec le grognement qu'il avait émis pour les saluer quelques minutes plus tôt et cela ne fit qu'augmenter le dégoût que Santana éprouvait pour lui.

« Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté notre invitation.

- Mes parents vont en profiter pour aller voir de la famille dans le Kentucky comme ça, s'exclama Brittany.

- Et les miens travaillent de toute façon le soir de Noël, » dit Santana d'une voix égale.

Quinn avait toujours refusé de lui dire qui avait réellement décidé de les inviter pour Noël, mais elle était encore aujourd'hui persuadée que c'était Judy qui avait poussé Russell à accepter. Elle était convaincue que le père de Quinn était un peu raciste, car à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait des nouvelles de sa famille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ce ton condescendant que les cow-boys réservent aux Indiens dans les westerns spaghetti que Puckerman l'avait déjà forcée à regarder.

Alors il aurait été étonnant qu'il accepte de l'inviter elle. Pourtant cela n'empêcha pas à l'homme de se tourner vers elles avec un large sourire :

« J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les repas bien copieux, parce-que Judy et Lizzie sont aux fourneaux depuis le début de l'après-midi. »

L'hypocrisie qui flottait tout autour de lui, la manière presque évidente avec laquelle il se forçait pour paraître accueillant donna envie de vomir à la latina.

« J'adore les repas copieux, » le rassura Brittany, tout à fait inconsciente de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Santana se contenta de le fixer d'un air vigilant, et c'est ce moment que choisit Quinn pour arriver dans la pièce, la sauvant d'une discussion forcée avec un homme qu'elle n'appréciait pas.

« Les filles, vous venez m'aider à la cuisine ? leur demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Profites-en pour demander à ta mère quand le repas sera prêt, » lui lança Russell en posant les cartons vides des décorations sous un buffet.

Des chants de Noël commencèrent à raisonner derrière elles lorsqu'elles quittèrent la salle à manger.

« Oh bon sang, merci Q, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir lui taper la discut'.

- Où est le problème ? demanda Brittany, interloquée.

- A vrai dire il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire mais je voulais éviter que vous n'ayez à lui parler trop longtemps, avoua Quinn en les guidant vers la pièce d'où émanait une délicieuse odeur de pâte d'amande.

- Ouais des fois qu'on dise que tu t'es faite engr-...

- Exactement, » l'interrompit Quinn en la fusillant du regard.

Santana se contenta de lui sourire d'un air narquois tandis qu'elles faisaient leur entrée dans la cuisine.

« Les filles, dépêchez-vous de vous installer dans la salle à manger, tout sera prêt dans une dizaine de minutes ! leur annonça Judy en s'affairant autour du four.

- On vient aider, déclara malgré tout Santana.

- Oh mais non il n'y a plus rien à faire, allez donc à la salle à manger... » les pressa la mère de Quinn.

Liz se détourna des pâtisseries qu'elle démoulait pour échanger un regard amusé avec sa sœur. Ignorant l'invitation de Judy à s'installer dans la salle à manger, Santana alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, et Brittany la rejoignit d'une démarche sautillante.

« Hum... Maman, je peux faire quelque-chose pour aider ? » demanda Quinn.

Santana essaya d'attirer son attention pour lui signifier d'enlever les mains protectrices qu'elle avait posées sur son ventre.

« C'est trop flagrant, c'est trop flagrant ! souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui est-... »

La latina embrassa vivement Brittany sur la joue pour l'empêcher de continuer sa phrase et celle-ci la gratifia d'un regard étonné, car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son amie de se montrer très affectueuse. Santana lui sourit d'un air amolli, avant que du coin de l'œil, elle ne s'aperçoive de la paire d'yeux qui les observait avec curiosité. Elle se détourna de Brittany et dévisagea Liz avec l'expression la plus impassible possible. Cette dernière avait encore son rouleau à pâtisserie dans les mains et s'était arrêtée de s'affairer autour des gâteaux lorsque son regard avait accroché ce qui se passait à table entre les deux adolescentes.

« Donc, ce sont les deux amies dont tu m'as parlée ? » demanda-t-elle sans cesser de fixer Brittany et Santana d'un air soupçonneux.

Quinn, qui essayait depuis plusieurs secondes de trouver une posture qui ne serait pas trop suspecte, releva vivement la tête, les bras finalement ballants.

« Oui. Brittany et Santana, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Vous êtes... meilleures amies ? » questionna encore Liz en se tournant tout à fait vers les deux adolescentes.

Brittany acquiesça furieusement, tandis que Santana souriait d'un air désinvolte. La moue détachée qu'elle arborait avait quelque-chose de familier pour Quinn. C'était celle que la latina revêtait lorsque quelque-chose la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Elles sont inséparables, commenta Judy depuis le four où elle s'activait.

- Liz, pardonne-moi mon accès de curiosité, dit Santana d'un ton faussement amical, mais Quinn m'a beaucoup parlée de toi et je croyais que tu devais passer Noël avec ton mari et ta fille.

- Charlie n'a jamais vu sa famille paternelle, intervint la jeune Fabray en venant s'asseoir à côté de la latina. Elle est allée les voir avec Andy en Floride, et Liz repart dans deux jours pour passer le Nouvel An avec eux.

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! s'exclama brusquement Liz.

- Je l'appelle comme je veux, » répliqua Quinn en lui tirant la langue.

Santana darda sur elle des yeux intrigués. La blonde ne s'était jamais montrée aussi détendue qu'en cet instant. Cette crispation qui ne la quittait jamais, ce contrôle de soi qu'elle avait en permanence, semblait s'être volatilisé et elle faisait de nouveau réellement son âge. La voir badiner comme une adolescente de seize ans avait quelque-chose d'étrange, car depuis qu'elle avait commis l'erreur de coucher avec Puck, elle avait perdu de cette innocence qui la caractérisait tant auparavant et qui avait toujours amusé Santana, qui avait toujours eu l'habitude de se moquer d'elle avec des surnoms tels « la sainte-nitouche ». Quinn s'autorisa à poser une main attentive sur son ventre encore relativement plat, à l'abri de la nappe, tandis que Santana continuait de l'observer à la dérobée.

« Mon Dieu, Quinn, si elle commence à se faire appeler Charlie de son propre chef, je te jure que ça va barder pour toi, la menaça Liz.

- D'ailleurs ma chérie, quand est-ce que tu comptes nous la ramener ? intervint Judy d'une voix apaisante. Que dirais-tu de demander à Andy s'il ne peut pas s'arranger pour venir après le Nouvel An, passer le reste des vacances avec nous ?

- Pour que Quinn lui fasse oublier que son vrai prénom c'est Charlotte ? rétorqua Liz avec agacement. Pas question !

- Je promets de ne plus user le surnom ''Charlie'' en sa présence, dit Quinn avec un sourire innocent.

- Oui, merci, c'est une fille, répondit sèchement sa soeur.

- Moi je trouve ça mignon Charlie, ça fait très ours en peluche... »

Un moment de flottement succéda à l'intervention joyeuse de Brittany et seuls les chants de Noël diffusés par Russell dans la salle à manger se laissèrent encore entendre. Santana dissimula son expression amusée derrière un prétendu bâillement et Liz se contenta de soupirer. Judy se retourna brièvement pour envoyer un sourire à la blonde.

« Peu importe, pas de ''Charlie'' chez les Fabray, » conclut Liz en retournant à ses pâtisseries.

Santana se pencha vers Quinn pour lui glisser d'un ton irrité :

« Ta sœur n'est pas si sympa que ça, je pensais que ce n'était pas pour rien que tu me parlais tellement d'elle.

- Il faut apprendre à la connaître, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil, lui répliqua Quinn dans un murmure.

- En tout cas des deux, c'est toujours toi la plus belle, » dit Brittany en s'appuyant sur ses deux coudes pour pouvoir suivre leurs messes basses de plus près.

La jeune Fabray la dévisagea un instant avec étonnement.

« Oui, Britt-Britt n'a pas tort, avoua Santana presque à contre-cœur. Mais sa beauté est plus sèche, je ne serais pas étonnée que ce soit une pétasse.

- Tu parles d'Elizabeth Fabray, lui rappela Quinn avec un sourire en coin. Celle dont la réputation m'a fait de l'ombre pendant mes premiers mois au lycée.

- Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas, commenta Santana.

- Elle ne te connaît pas encore, c'est normal.

- Hum. Ce sera sans doute la même chose à la fin de la soirée, même quand nous aurons tous un coup dans le nez.

- Les parents de Quinn ne nous laisseront pas boire, San, s'insurgea Brittany avec confusion.

- Oh, je parie que si, répliqua l'autre avec un rictus narquois.

- Pas de bêtises, s'il-te-plaît, dit Quinn avec un soupir. Je ne veux pas que tu commences à te disputer avec ma sœur.

- Oh bon sang, Q, on est en vacances, pas besoin de tuer tout le monde du regard pour avoir la paix. Je sais me tenir.

- Je sais, mais la différence avec moi, c'est que tu es tout le temps en full mode bitch on, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Tu ne crois pas à la magie de Noël ? répliqua Santana avec un haussement de sourcils sarcastique. Qui sait, on pourrait bien se retrouver à s'embrasser sous le gui à la fin de la soirée, toi et moi. »

Quinn se contenta de la gratifier d'un regard agacé.

« Tu vois ? dit aussitôt Santana. Je ne sais pas si c'est tes hormones ou-...

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui ? siffla Quinn avec un affolement qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dissimuler.

- Peu importe. Tu ne rougis même plus quand je te fais des allusions...

- Ça fait longtemps que je te connais, San, se moqua Quinn. Plus rien ne me choque. »

Son regard alla flotter en direction de Brittany, qui suivait la discussion avec attention de ses grands yeux innocents, avant de revenir sur Santana. Elle parut vouloir ajouter quelque-chose mais elle se ravisa.

« Les filles, là c'est vraiment prêt, venez vous mettre à table ! » s'exclama Judy d'un ton enjoué.

Quinn, Santana et Brittany se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour suivre la mère et la fille qui sortaient de la cuisine, un plat dans les mains chacune.

Quinn avait supplié sa mère de convaincre son père d'inviter Santana et Brittany car elle ne voulait pas passer un Noël tendu et désagréable. Judy lui avait facilement pardonné sa ''démission'' des Cheerios, la seule condition étant pour la jeune Fabray d'aller courir tous les week-ends autour du pâté de maisons pour garder la ligne. Quinn n'était pas bien sûre que ce fut bon pour le bébé, et même si elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de lui, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de faire une fausse couche, alors elle se contentait de se promener autour du quartier d'une démarche tranquille, ne parcourant le chemin qu'en courant à partir du moment où elle arrivait à moins de cinq cents mètres de la maison. Judy lui avait donc facilement pardonné, mais Russell un peu moins. Il avait toujours considéré que Quinn suivrait le chemin de sa première fille, dont il était si fier, et quitter les Cheerios semblait être le début d'un déraillement annoncé pour lui, la jeune Fabray l'avait senti dans ses yeux le soir où elle était revenue de l'école sans son uniforme sur elle, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans l'escouade. Elle avait de plus prétexté arrêter d'être pompom-girl pour se consacrer davantage à ses études, et quand les notes ne suivaient pas, il était difficile de faire bonne figure. Mais ses nausées matinales n'avaient fait qu'empirer dans les dernières semaines et il lui était presque impossible de comprendre un cours en entier lorsqu'elle n'était pas en train de vomir dans les toilettes de McKinley, pendant que tous les autres élèves étaient eux en classe.

Quinn se sentait lentement glisser du mauvais côté de la barrière mais elle empêchait encore la panique de l'envahir tout à fait. Santana avait raison, elle ne pourrait pas utiliser le prétexte des tacos éternellement, mais en attendant, elle faisait de son mieux avec ce qu'elle avait. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui lui arriverait si son père découvrait qu'elle était enceinte. L'ambiance était déjà bien plus tendue chez elle depuis son départ des Cheerios, il y avait de cela quelques semaines, et seule l'arrivée de l'enfant prodige -Liz Fabray- au foyer avait permis d'apaiser les tensions. Elle avait malgré tout craint que les choses se gâtent le soir du réveillon de Noël, alors elle avait supplié sa mère d'inviter Santana et Brittany, gageant que celles-ci n'avaient pas d'autre endroit où aller.

Judy avait accepté et ils étaient maintenant tous installés dans la salle à manger, Quinn, Santana, Brittany d'un côté, Liz et sa mère de l'autre, avec son père en bout de table. La jeune Fabray n'aurait pas pu exprimer par des mots le soulagement que la présence de Santana à côté d'elle lui procurait, et la décontraction que lui apportait le babillage incessant de Brittany à la gauche de la latina. Celle-ci racontait joyeusement à la famille Fabray le dernier Noël qu'elle avait passé, et la capacité presque incroyable qu'elle avait à captiver son audience par des anecdotes pourtant apparemment anodines restait un mystère pour Quinn. Santana mit plusieurs secondes à s'apercevoir qu'elle tenait sa fourchette en suspension de l'air avec le morceau de rôti encore dessus tant la blonde attirait son attention.

Quinn jeta un regard en coin à son père. Il écoutait Brittany avec attention, et hochait régulièrement la tête à ce qu'elle disait, une expression sincèrement aimable sur le visage. Cela arracha un sourire à la jeune blonde, qui reporta son attention sur son assiette.

...

...

«...Et là, je lui ai dit ''Mais ma pauvre Tracy, tu as oublié de mettre un pantalon aujourd'hui'' et je ne vous dis pas le regard qu'elle m'a lancée, j'ai cru qu'elle allait explosé sur place. » disait Santana avec animation.

Elle haussa les épaules avec nonchalance en avalant rapidement une pomme de terre.

« Mais je ne pense pas que je me serais prise des morceaux de cervelle si cela avait été le cas, vu ce qu'elle a l'intérieur du crâne. »

Judy éclata de rire, et Brittany ne cessa pas de contempler son amie avec émerveillement.

« Eh bien, commenta Russell, il y a l'air d'y avoir de sacrés cas à McKinley, ça n'a pas changé.

- J'espère que tu ne te laisses pas faire Quinnie, s'inquiéta Judy en posant sur elle un regard attentif.

- Allez, Maman, c'est une Fabray, elle ne se laisserait jamais faire, » répliqua Liz avec un haussement de sourcils amusé.

Santana crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec sa viande tant ce haussement de sourcils était similaire à celui qui caractérisait Quinn. L'effet était d'autant plus hilarant qu'_Ave Maria_ venait de commencer à jouer dans le fond. Santana avait toujours trouvé que ces espèces de musiques religieuses étaient excellentes pour donner un effet comique à une scène au premier abord anodine.

Quinn la dévisagea un instant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la latina essayait avec tant de douleur d'étouffer son fou rire, avant de poser les yeux sur sa sœur assise en face d'elle.

Elle souriait largement alors qu'elle se mit à raconter à Santana la fois où elle avait fait un croche-pied à une fille plus âgée qui avait essayé de la déconcentrer pendant son audition pour les Cheerios, et Judy secouait la tête avec désapprobation, tandis que Russell l'écoutait avec une fierté non-dissimulée.

Liz souriait largement en parlant à Santana et Quinn se demanda si l'antipathie qu'elle avait tout d'abord éprouvée pour la latina avait progressivement disparu. Car le regard sceptique que sa sœur avait lancé à Santana en la voyant franchir le seuil de la porte ne lui avait pas échappée, et elle savait que Liz avait tendance à juger une personne par la première impression qu'elle lui laissait. Elle s'imaginait déjà ce qu'elle lui dirait une fois les deux adolescentes reparties chez elles.

« Cette Santana manque vraiment de manières. C'est à ça qu'on voit qu'elle est d'origine espagnole »

« Ta copine est vraiment très bavarde. Et très bruyante. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es amie avec une fille comme elle. Brittany, elle, est plus calme et elle sait se tenir au moins. »

Et toujours avec ce même ton méprisant et assuré.

Mais si Liz avait commencé à apprécier Santana en discutant un peu plus avec elle, elle épargnerait à Quinn ses remarques incisives. Et ce serait loin d'être désagréable, surtout à Noël.

Au-dehors, la neige avait commencé à tomber plus drue encore. De gros flocons blanchâtres et pelucheux venaient se coller à intervalles réguliers contre la seule fenêtre de la salle à manger, située derrière Russell. Quinn se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de la blancheur du dehors, avant qu'une exclamation horrifiée ne la tire de ses pensées.

« Oh mon Dieu j'ai oublié les légumes ! »

Quinn tourna aussitôt la tête vers Judy, mais celle-ci se levait déjà précipitamment de table, manquant de renverser sa chaise. Elle s'éclipsa d'une démarche hâtive de la pièce, et quand une forte odeur de brûlé emplie la maison, Liz se leva à sa suite, l'air légèrement préoccupé.

C'est ainsi que l'Impie Trinité se retrouva seule à table avec Russell Fabray.

Incapable de concentrer son attention ailleurs que sur son père, Quinn se mit à tripoter distraitement sa fourchette pour essayer de calmer la nervosité qui palpitait dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'expression contrariée de son père en s'apercevant de l'erreur de sa femme et cette tension qu'elle avait cru voir partir avec la présence de ses deux amies vint s'enrouler tout autour d'elle comme une main de fer.

« Merci beaucoup de nous avoir invitées monsieur Fabray, » lança Brittany avec insouciance.

L'homme ne fit que hocher la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait entendu. Il contemplait le plat à demi-vide de pommes de terre posé juste devant lui d'un air pensif et Quinn essaya de se décrisper, décroisant ses jambes sous la table.

« Hum, les filles, puis-je profiter de vous avoir ici pour vous demander une faveur ? » demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

Il releva la tête et Quinn comprit qu'il ne parlait qu'à Santana et Brittany.

« Bien sûr, monsieur Fabray ! s'exclama la pétillante blonde avec un large sourire.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez convaincre Quinn de revenir parmi les Cheerios ? »

La fourchette de Quinn heurta son assiette avec un tintement, avant de glisser de la table et de s'écraser avec un bruit étouffé sur la moquette. Elle sentit Santana qui lui effleurait la cuisse du bout des doigts pour l'apaiser, et l'instant d'après elle déclarait :

« Vous connaissez votre fille mieux que nous, monsieur, alors je ne pense pas que son attitude souvent bornée vous ait échappée. Quand elle prend une décision, il est difficile de la faire changer d'avis.

- Oui c'est vrai, elle est encore plus têtue que mon chat ! » ajouta Brittany.

Russell la regarda bizarrement et les yeux dubitatifs qu'il posa sur son amie glacèrent Santana, qui fit de son mieux pour garder son calme alors qu'il déclarait d'un ton bourru :

« Je le sais, mais vous êtes ses amies, vous devriez réussir à lui faire comprendre qu'un poste chez les pompom-girls est quelque-chose d'essentiel pour sa santé physique.

- Ma santé physique va très bien, rétorqua Quinn, je cours tous les week-ends et-...

- Oh tu vois bien que ça ne suffit pas, regarde comment tu t'es empâtée. »

Le sang de Santana ne fit qu'un tour et elle se retint tant bien que mal de se lever de table. Elle tourna la tête à gauche, cherchant le regard apaisant de Brittany, et devinant son agitation, celle-ci lui tapota légèrement le pied de sa basket sous la table.

« Papa... soupira Quinn.

- Si vous me permettez monsieur, reprit Santana d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu égale mais qui flanchait dangereusement, on est en pleine croissance vu qu'on est des adolescentes, c'est normal que nous changions. Vous avez une très belle fille, vous devriez plutôt la complimenter sur son joli sourire ou son teint frais plutôt que de vous préoccuper de rondeurs qui n'existent pas. »

Elle devina le regard incrédule de la jeune Fabray sur elle et fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Russell la dévisageait d'un air absent, et il n'était vraisemblablement pas content qu'elle ose le contredire ainsi. Santana n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, car elle savait que si ses parents avaient été là pour assister à la scène, ils auraient approuvé son comportement protecteur vis-à-vis de son amie.

« Peut-être, finit par murmurer Russell sans cesser de la fixer avec insistance. Mais elle devrait aussi écouter son père, tu ne crois pas ? Quand je dis qu'elle ferait mieux de revenir chez les Cheerios, c'est que j'ai raison. J'ai déjà eu une fille avant elle, je sais ce qui est bon pour elle. »

Un silence tendu s'installa et Santana ne détourna jamais le regard. Quinn fit mine de s'intéresser de nouveau à ce qui se passait au-dehors, tandis que les yeux de Brittany volait de l'un à l'autre avec anxiété.

Ce moment d'extrême tension fut interrompu par Judy et Liz, qui firent leur entrée dans la pièce à grand renfort d'excuses confuses. La mère de Quinn déposa une large assiette au milieu de la table et tous les yeux se posèrent avec perplexité sur les haricots légèrement noirâtres étalés dessus.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, les filles, dit Judy avec un froncement de sourcils contrarié. J'étais persuadée d'avoir arrêté le four...

- Ce n'est pas grave, Madame, j'adore quand c'est un peu brûlé, » la rassura Santana avec un sourire encourageant.

Russell Fabray ne semblait pas du même avis. Il contempla un instant le plat d'un air inexpressif, mais la veine qui palpitait de façon menaçante sur son front trahissait son véritable état et Quinn se décala machinalement vers Santana. Tout à coup, il jeta sa serviette sur la table et se leva vivement de sa chaise.

« Excusez-moi, je reviens dans un instant. » grommela-t-il en sortant à grandes enjambées de la pièce.

Judy et Liz le regardèrent s'en aller avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'inquiétude, avant de partir aussitôt à sa suite, et Quinn ne parvint plus à masquer son air piteux.

« Quel con, laissa échapper Santana.

- San... » murmura Brittany.

Elle hésita à attraper la main frémissante posée à côté de son assiette, mais finit par abandonner en avisant l'expression peu amène de la latina.

« Désolée Britt, mais c'est vrai, insista-t-elle. Q, tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire comme ça. Si tu ne lui réponds pas, il va continuer à te rabaisser à la moindre occasion.

- C'est mon père, Santana, murmura la jeune blonde, le nez baissé sur son assiette.

- Je le sais que c'est ton putain de père ! Mais il n'a pas tous les droits sur toi, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus ! »

Quinn tourna lentement la tête vers elle, la contemplant d'un air profondément égaré, et avant qu'aucune d'entre elles ne comprennent ce qui lui arrivait, elle posa une main tremblante sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

« Q, non... murmura Santana.

- Désolée, balbutia Quinn en commençant à pleurer. C'est les hormones qui me rendent bizarre, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler... »

Brittany se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha pour lui faire un câlin. La blonde ne put rien faire d'autre que se laisser aller contre elle, agrippant le dos de sa veste Cheerios de ses mains frissonnantes.  
>Ses sanglots parurent résonner longtemps dans la pièce, à peine étouffés par les cantiques qui continuaient de passer dans la pièce, et le reste de sa famille ne revenait toujours pas. Enfin, elle parut se calmer, remercia Brittany d'un sourire fané et attrapa précipitamment sa serviette pour essayer d'atténuer la preuve de son craquage.<p>

« Quinn, je suis désolée que tu aies un père aussi merdique... marmonna Santana sans oser la regarder.

- N'en rajoute pas, lui rétorqua l'autre avec un petit rire triste.

- Et je suis aussi désolée qu'on ne puisse pas y faire grand-chose, grommela encore la latina.

- Vous êtes là, ça me suffit. »

Brittany réajusta la queue de cheval de la jeune Fabray d'un geste leste de la main, avant de se réinstaller à sa place, non sans avoir malicieusement effleuré la nuque de Santana au passage.

« J'ai ma mère et Liz, ce n'est pas si horrible que ça, reprit Quinn avec un reniflement. Et puis Papa veut simplement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi.

- Et bah il le montre bizarrement alors, » fit remarquer Santana d'un ton désabusé.

Quinn se moucha bruyamment avant de répondre :

« Ça te choque peut-être mais il est toujours comme ça. Ce n'est pas aussi grave que tu peux le penser.

- Vraiment ?... demanda Santana avec un froncement de sourcils sceptique.

- Ce n'est pas parce-qu'on agit bizarrement avec quelqu'un qu'on ne l'aime pas. » intervint Brittany d'une petite voix.

Santana tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle et rencontra ses yeux bleutés. Elles se dévisagèrent un instant sans mot dire, avant d'être interrompues par l'entrée de Liz et Judy dans la salle à manger.

« Excusez-nous, lança Liz avec un sourire.

- Russell ne reviendra pas tout de suite, mais que cela ne nous empêche pas de profiter d'un dessert bien mérité, d'accord les filles ? » ajouta Judy avec un enthousiasme forcé.

Santana se sentit en proie à une nouvelle vague de colère lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elles s'étaient toutes deux rendues compte des yeux bouffis de Quinn mais qu'elles faisaient comme si de rien n'était.

« On peut vous aider à débarrasser ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

- Oh non mer-... commença Judy.

- Oui, merci beaucoup, mais l'une d'entre vous suffira, » la coupa Liz en se penchant pour attraper le reste de rôti.

Son regard se posa une fraction de secondes sur le visage déconfit de Quinn, mais elle détourna bien vite les yeux. Brittany contempla longuement la jeune Fabray depuis sa place, n'osant cette fois-ci pas parcourir la distance de deux chaises qui les séparaient à cause des allées et venues des autres. Lorsque Judy se trouvait dans la cuisine, c'était Liz qui venait chercher les quelques verres restants. Quand elle était sortie, la mère de Quinn revenait pour s'occuper des assiettes. Santana, elle, avait disparu dans la cuisine pour s'occuper du dessert. Pas une seule fois, Quinn ne tourna la tête vers elle, pas une seule fois elle ne leva les yeux de ses couverts.

Brittany n'aimait pas se sentir triste le jour de Noël, et cela lui était rarement arrivée. La dernière fois, c'était quand Charity avait profité qu'ils transportent le sapin à l'intérieur pour se faufiler entre les jambes de son père et s'éclipser dehors, son pelage blanc se fondant aussitôt dans la neige qui recouvrait les alentours. La blonde avait passé toute la soirée à la chercher dans l'obscurité, accompagnée de son père, et elle avait eu du mal à faire bonne figure au réveillon, malgré tous ses efforts. Lorsque le matin de Noël, elle s'était levée, elle avait tout juste fait attention aux nombreux cadeaux dispersés sous le sapin et s'était précipitée sur la petite boule de poils blanchâtre qui était lovée près de la cheminée, hurlant à ses parents que le père Noël lui avait ramenée Charity.

Mais cette tristesse et cette inquiétude qu'elle avait ressentis cette fois-là, il y avait tout juste un an, n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qui lui remuait l'estomac en cet instant. Voir Quinn éteinte et malheureuse le soir du réveillon de Noël lui serrait le cœur, et ce qui la déprimait encore plus, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Quinn attendait un bébé, et ce n'était que le début de ses malheurs. Même l'optimisme de Brittany ne pouvait rien contre cette fatalité.

…

…

Lorsque tous revinrent s'installer pour profiter du dessert (hormis le père, qui manquait toujours à l'appel), l'air déconfit de Quinn parut cependant s'atténuer et elle releva la tête, avec une espèce de faux sourire sur le visage. Les regards que Liz lui jetaient de temps en temps montraient bien qu'elle était consciente que quelque-chose n'allait pas, mais son attention s'arrêta là et elle les servit toutes copieusement du gâteau que Judy et elle avait passé tout l'après-midi à préparer, et ce avec un large sourire.

L'atmosphère redevint à peu près normale et des discussions de nouveau légères commencèrent à alimenter la table animée. Sans la présence oppressante de Russell, le repas fut plus détendu. Mais Quinn ne se départit jamais de cette aura de tristesse que Santana et Brittany pouvaient facilement deviner autour d'elle. Elles ne savaient très bien si c'était les hormones ou bien un réel chagrin, mais elles ne voulurent pas abandonner si facilement et essayèrent plusieurs fois de l'égayer un peu. Santana en vint même à faire ses imitations des quelques marginaux qui traînaient par chez elle, à Lima Heights Adjacent. Elle fit tout juste attention aux rires de Judy et Liz, car son réel objectif était d'atteindre Quinn. Elle la fixa avec attention, et celle-ci finit par se fendre d'un sourire timide. Quant à Brittany, elle raconta la fois où elle avait failli mettre le feu à sa maison en essayant de cuisiner les cupcakes pour la vente de gâteaux du Glee Club. Quinn rit franchement cette fois-ci, et profitant de l'absence de son mari, Judy leur proposa un peu de vin chaud. Bientôt, elles furent toutes pliées en deux, s'esclaffant à s'en étouffer, les joues rouges. Santana se rappela de ne pas parler trop vite comme elle en avait l'habitude quand elle était un peu pompette, et elle se retint plusieurs fois de faire remarquer à Brittany à quel point elle la trouvait mignonne avec sa frimousse toute empourprée.

L'horloge bruyante et un peu vieillotte du hall indiquait deux heures du matin lorsqu'elles finirent tout à fait de manger. Les yeux de Brittany commençaient à doucement se fermer et profitant que Quinn, Liz et Judy furent occupées à débarrasser ce qu'il restait à débarrasser, Santana se pencha sur sa chaise et l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur la joue. Brittany parut aussitôt se ressaisir et la gratifia d'un sourire rêveur.

Quinn les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée après que Liz et Judy leur aient gaiement souhaité de joyeuses fêtes, la voix un peu empâtée.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on reste, Q ? lui glissa Santana. Ça ne me gêne pas de passer pour celle qui s'invite partout, tant que je ne te laisse pas avec le rabat-joie qui te fait office de paternel.

- On pourrait faire une pyjama-party de Noël, ajouta Brittany avec enthousiasme.

- Britt loge chez moi ce soir vu que ses parents ne sont pas là, ce ne serait pas un problème, expliqua Santana.

- Non, ça ira les filles, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Laisse-moi rire, Q.

- Rentrez vous mettre au chaud avant que la tempête de neige ne s'intensifie, » insista Quinn avec un sourire paisible.

Santana attrapa la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit en grand.

« Quelle tempête de neige ? demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

- Rentrez chez vous, c'est tout, la rassura Quinn.

- Chez moi tu veux dire, rectifia Santana. « Chez vous » ça fait bizarre. »

Quinn se contenta de sourire. Brittany aussi.

« Bon bah si t'en es sûre, conclut la latina avec un haussement d'épaules impuissant. Je t'aurais au moins proposé, hein.

- Merci, San, » murmura Quinn avec un sourire.

Santana fit un mouvement pour sortir, avant que l'adolescente ne se rappelle brusquement de quelque-chose.

« Oh, attendez, vos bonnets ! s'exclama-t-elle en les attrapant vivement sur le porte-manteau.

- Zut, Q, j'y étais presque, tu aurais pu faire semblant d'oublier... marmonna-t-elle en faisant lentement volte-face.

- On ne peut pas fêter Noël sans bonnets de Noël, la réprimanda Brittany, avant de bondir sur Quinn pour l'entraîner dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Merci, Quinn. »

Santana grommela un « Passe de joyeuses fêtes, Fabray. », avant d'attraper Brittany par le bras et de l'entraîner dehors.

« Joyeux Noël, les filles, » les salua Quinn avec un dernier sourire, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Elles se retrouvèrent sur le perron, dans un froid plus glacial qu'elles ne l'avaient prévu, environnées par un silence apaisant, et la seule chose que Brittany trouva à faire ce fut de tirer la langue pour essayer d'attraper les flocons qui flottaient tout autour d'elle.

« Et c'est toi qui est censée me reconduire chez moi ? lui fit remarquer Santana avec amusement tandis qu'elle la regardait sautiller à gauche puis à droite.

- C'est marrant, San, tu devrais le faire, se contenta de répondre Brittany, les yeux toujours levés vers le ciel piqueté de quelques rares étoiles.

- J'ai froid Britt, rentrons dans ta voiture.

- Alors mets ton bonnet si tu as froid, lui dit la blonde en lui tendant le morceau de tissu rouge d'une main distraite.

- Non. »

Brittany interrompit sa séance d'attrapage de flocons de neige avec la langue pour la contempler d'un air réprobateur.

« Tu vas le mettre, que tu le veuilles ou non. » lui dit-elle avant de lever le bras pour le lui enfiler.

Santana ne se déroba pas et se contenta de la fixer avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, tandis qu'elle s'approchait pour l'ajuster correctement sur son crâne.

« Tu es très mignonne comme ça en plus. » la complimenta Brittany.

Le sourire de Santana ne fit que s'élargir et elle tendit la main.

« Donne-moi le tien... » murmura-t-elle.

Brittany s'exécuta et Santana l'en coiffa soigneusement.

« Voilà. » annonça-t-elle en reculant.

La blonde la regarda avec une joie à peine contenue et resserra sa veste trop petite autour d'elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elles tombèrent dans un silence confortable, admirant les flocons qui voletaient tout autour d'elles.

« C'est magique... » chuchota Brittany avec émerveillement.

Santana baissa de nouveau la tête pour la fixer.

« C'était pas si mal ce réveillon finalement, non ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'était super, approuva Brittany, le nez toujours levé vers le ciel. Même si ça m'a rendue triste de voir Quinn comme ça... »

Son amie se contenta de hausser les épaules avec impuissance. La blonde finit par détourner les yeux du firmament pour la contempler avec attention. Son regard accrocha subitement quelque-chose derrière Santana et elle la contourna avec précipitation. La HBIC se retourna lentement, interloquée, et observa Brittany tandis qu'elle détachait quelque-chose du rebord de la fenêtre des Fabray.

« Britt, qu'est-ce que-... »

Brittany fit aussitôt volte-face, une branche dans la main.

« Mais c'est du... gui... » balbutia Santana, se sentant soudain très mal à l'aise.

La blonde remonta sur le perron et contempla l'autre avec un sourire, tenant toujours la branche dans ses mains.

« Britt, commença Santana d'un ton incertain. S'il-te-plaît, ne-... »

Brittany la leva au-dessus d'elle et la latina eut un mouvement de recul.

« Brittany... chuchota Santana, suppliante.

- Allez, San, quand on a du gui au-dessus de nous, on doit embrasser la personne avec nous.

- On est meilleures amies, Britt, je t'offrirai ton cadeau de Noël très spécial en rentrant, insista Santana en essayant de hausser les sourcils d'un air suggestif, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Mais on ne peut pas s'-...

- On peut s'embrasser comme des meilleures amies, proposa Brittany.

- Les meilleures amies ne s'embrassent pas sous une branche de gui.

- On n'est pas comme les autres, San.

- Je sais, Britt mais... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se contenta de dévisager Brittany avec un mélange de gêne et d'incertitude. Son regard s'arrêta sur les joues empourprées de la blonde, avant de flotter sur ses yeux d'un bleu azur. Enfin, il tomba sur ses lèvres qui s'étiraient en un léger sourire.

« Britt... répéta-t-elle avec un soupir stressé.

- C'est Noël, tu ne le sens pas autour de toi ? lui demanda Brittany avec ce même sourire détendu sur les lèvres.

- Bien sûr que si...

- Alors embrasse-moi.

- Je ne peux pas. On-On ne peut pas. On est meilleures amies Britt. »

Le nez de la blonde se fronça avec mécontentement et elle rabaissa le bras.

« Ce ne serait ni la première ni la dernière fois que l'on s'embrasserait. Pourquoi est-ce que tu acceptes que je t'embrasse quand on fait l'amour et pas maintenant ?

- Si on pouvait éviter de parler de ça sur le perron de Quinn, ça m'arrangerait, marmonna Santana en dansant maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Alors d'accord, on n'a qu'à descendre les marches.

- On serait sur le sentier de Quinn.

- En fait tu ne veux pas en parler... comprit Brittany, et son sourire avait totalement disparu.

- Ça ne servirait à rien d'en parler, répliqua Santana d'une voix incertaine. On ne fait pas l'amour, Britt, on couche, c'est tout.

- Alors je ne suis qu'un plan cul pour toi, c'est ça ?

- Où est-ce que tu as appris ce mot ? balbutia Santana, désemparée.

- Je n'ai pas cinq ans, San, je pensais que toi tu le savais au moins, » marmonna Brittany d'un air peiné.

Santana sentit son estomac qui se retournait dans sa poitrine et elle regretta aussitôt ce qu'elle venait de dire. Brittany contemplait ses pieds avec tristesse et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Prenant une longue inspiration, elle s'approcha d'une démarche hésitante d'elle, et tendant le bras, lui attrapa le poignet. Celle-ci releva vers elle des yeux penauds et déçus.

« D'accord pour cette fois, murmura Santana en lui souriant doucement. Je veux bien t'embrasser. Mais parce-que tu es ma meilleure amie, ok ? »

Le visage de la pétillante blonde s'illumina d'un coup et la latina lui souleva le bras avec légèreté, ramenant la branche de gui au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elles se contemplèrent un instant sans mot dire, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, et Santana allait lui proposer de compter jusqu'à trois lorsque Brittany bondit sur elle sans prévenir, capturant ses lèvres avec une douceur et une envie qui fit aussitôt fondre la latina contre elle. Elle chercha sa main aveuglément tandis qu'elles continuaient de s'embrasser, celle-ci pendant quelque-part le long du flanc de Brittany, et lorsqu'elle la trouva enfin, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent presque d'eux-même.

Le fait que cela semble aussi naturel aurait sans doute effrayé Santana si elle n'avait pas été tant occupée à embrasser goulûment la blonde.

Lorsqu'elles reculèrent, ce fut d'un même mouvement, et Santana sourit timidement à Brittany tandis qu'elle chuchotait :

« C'était un beau baiser de meilleures amies si tu veux mon avis.

- Oui... acquiesça la blonde avec dans les yeux une lueur que son amie eut du mal à déchiffrer.

- On rentre ? lui proposa Santana en lâchant sa main et en reculant doucement.

- D'accord. »

Elles descendirent les quelques marches du perron, et alors qu'elles s'engageaient dans le sentier, Santana leva la main. Brittany lui jeta un regard de biais, avant de sourire et d'entrelacer son petit doigt avec le sien.

« Hey, San ?

- Hum ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas attendre demain pour m'offrir mon cadeau très spécial ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse à la place ?

- Je suis fatiguée. J'aimerais simplement m'endormir dans tes bras.

- Hum... D'accord.

- D'accord ?

- Bien sûr. C'est une chose que l'on peut faire entre meilleures amies. »

Brittany sourit d'un air absent et la sentant grelotter dans sa veste Cheerios trop petite, Santana l'attira à elle et enroula son bras autour du sien. Elle ne fit presque pas attention aux papillons qui s'agitaient furieusement dans son ventre. Cela commençait à devenir une habitude.


	13. Cry

Merci encore pour vos reviews :)

...

**raiatea1 : **pas d'inquiétude je ne suis pas vexée^^ toutes les remarques m'intéressent, absolument toutes, et l'espace des reviews est là pour que les lecteurs s'expriment, alors c'est parfait :) Déjà merci d'avoir pris la peine de poster une petite review, et je comprends que tu sois sceptique à ce stade-ci de l'histoire. Je n'avais pas prévu de mettre tant en avant Brittana dans ma fic, mais j'étais dans la période post Pot-O-Gold quand j'ai écrit ces chapitres, et je dois dire que le couple m'avait vraiment tapé dans l'oeil (bon maintenant on voit bien ce qu'ils en ont fait mais à l'époque j'étais hyper enthousiaste parce-qu'elles avaient un potentiel de OUF). Donc finalement, la narration s'est orienté davantage sur Brittana, mais cela se réduit progressivement ensuite. Si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais mis cette histoire à la fois dans Brittana et dans Faberry, mais au final, c'est réellement une fic Faberry parce-que même si le développement de leur relation est lent, il est là et il s'intensifie au fil des chapitres. Je comprends aussi que le fait que je tente de donner leur heure de gloire à un peu tous les persos perturbe à ce stade-ci de l'histoire, mais malgré tout, l'histoire se centre(ra) principalement sur Quinn et ce qui fait qu'elle est comme ça, donc forcément sa relation avec Rachel. Donc si si, c'est une fic Faberry, même si on voit plus de Brittana que de Faberry pour l'instant. Je dirais que si il apparaît comme couple principal pour l'instant, Brittana se hisse au rang de couple secondaire par la suite. De plus mon allégeance (ou mon admiration/passion/motivation) va principalement sur Faberry, donc si mon intérêt pour Brittana fluctue au fil des chapitres (avec un énorme focus sur elle comme par exemple dans le chapitre de Noël, par opposition à certains chapitres où elles apparaîtront à peine), il est certain que Faberry sera toujours le pivot de l'intrigue, avec surtout un zoom sur Quinn, qui est aussi mon personnage préféré. J'espère bien m'être expliqué et n'hésite pas à recommenter si ma réponse ne te satisfait pas ^^ (ou si il y a d'autres trucs sur lesquels tu aimerais donner ton avis^^)

...

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous^^ (c'est le plus long chapitre pour l'instant, et un que j'adore tout particulièrement...)

...

**Playlist (facultative encore, mais je vous invite à écouter les quelques chansons citées ici, ne serait-ce qu'en dehors de la lecture de cette fic (il n'y a qu'à les Youtuber), parce-qu'elles sont magnifiques, tout particulièrement celle de Snow Patrol, que vous avez peut-être déjà entendue dans Grey's Anatomy ;)) :****  
><strong>

**New York - Snow Patrol  
><strong>

**I Was Made For You - She&Him  
><strong>

**Know-How - Kings Of Convenience  
><strong>

**Theme Of Rain - Gundam Seed Destiny  
><strong>

**Comes As You Are (Lullaby Rendition) - Nirvana  
><strong>

**Valse sentimentale - Tchaïkovski  
><strong>

**Ride With Me (Glee Version) - Nelly  
><strong>

**Cry - Jason Walker**

* * *

><p>« Les filles, y a un problème ? Venez-nous rejoindre au salon, vous ratez quelque-chose !<p>

- NON NON TOUT VA BIEN NE MONTE PAS ! » hurla Santana, et Mercedes se stoppa net sur la quatrième marche de l'escalier en colimaçon.

Elle fronça les sourcils avec perplexité avant de s'exclamer à nouveau :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez sérieusement ? Dépêchez-vous ! »

Elle entendit un juron en espagnol, suivi d'un gloussement étouffé, et ce fut Brittany qui lui répondit d'un ton joyeux :

« On arrive, on arrive ! »

Mercedes haussa machinalement les épaules avant de faire demi-tour. Par la porte grande ouverte du salon lui parvenait les chants du reste du groupe. Artie, Tina et Kurt avaient fini par rejoindre les autres garçons, emportés par la bonne humeur ambiante. Mercedes commençait presque à trouver cela dommage qu'ils aillent tous s'enterrer sous terre le lendemain. Une semaine passée ensemble à s'amuser ainsi n'aurait pas été de trop, mais elle se rassurait en se disant qu'ils trouveraient bien le moyen de tous se revoir un jour ou l'autre, malgré leurs vies séparées.

…

…_._

_« Il__ faudrait qu'ils arrêtent peut-être de se la jouer solo pour venir nous aider un peu. » râla Kurt en lançant un regard noir par la fenêtre de l'hôtel.  
>Mercedes s'approcha discrètement pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Rachel traversait la rue animée d'une démarche rapide, toute apprêtée pour son rendez-vous avec Finn.<br>_

_« On a les Nationales demain, et tout ce qu'ils trouvent à faire c'est nous planter là avec deux chansons à écrire ! Mais qui sur Terre aurait une idée pareille, franchement ? » s'exclama encore Kurt en faisant volte-face pour contempler le reste de la chambre d'un air profondément irrité.  
><em>

_Tina était assise au bureau, tout un tas de papiers éparpillés devant elle. Lauren mangeait une barre de chocolat, étalée sur le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre. _

_Santana se limait nonchalamment les ongles, perchée sur un fauteuil qu'elle avait poussé au milieu de la pièce, et Brittany écrivait une carte postale à son chat, assise au pied du lit de Mercedes. Quant à Quinn, elle était assise contre la porte de la chambre, ses jambes étendues devant elle, le nez rivé à son bloc-notes et griffonnant des choses qu'elle venait irrémédiablement à rayer la seconde d'après.  
><em>

_« Il n'y a que moi que ça révolte ou quoi ? » s'énerva Kurt en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Rachel d'un air dramatique.  
><em>

_Tina se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air impuissant et Mercedes croisa les bras, silencieuse. Lauren les regarda un-à-un, avant de manger la dernière bouchée de sa barre chocolatée et de se lever d'un bond.  
><em>

_« Bon, vu qu'on n'est pas prêts d'y arriver, je vais aller voir ce qu'ils proposent au distributeur de l'hôtel, et peut-être aussi aller faire un tour du côté de la chambre des mecs.  
><em>

_- Quoi ? Non ! protesta vivement Kurt. Il nous manque déjà Rachel, on ne peut pas s'éparpiller comme ça ! On a besoin de toutes les têtes possibles pour écrire ces maudites chansons !  
><em>

_- Parce-que tu crois vraiment qu'on va y arriver avant demain ? rétorqua Lauren d'un air condescendant.  
><em>

_- Bien sûr que oui !  
><em>

_- Écoute, Hummel, si t'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à retourner chez les Warblers. Visiblement tu as beaucoup de choses à e__xprimer et vu que c'est ton petit copain la star des Pipes, ils t'obligeront à la fermer au nom de leur hypocrite principe d'égalité. »  
><em>

_Kurt se leva d'un bond, au comble de l'énervement.  
><em>

_« Je suis chez les New Directions et j'y reste ! s'exclama-t-il.  
><em>

_- Mes fesses ouais, rétorqua tranquillement Lauren. Aussitôt que tu te rends compte que tu passeras pas les Régionales avec tes pioupioux, tu retournes avec nous. Comme c'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ?  
><em>

_- Calmez-vous, soupira Tina.  
><em>

_- Je suis la seule à trouver ça louche ? s'exclama Lauren. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on le laisse revenir alors qu'il a perdu les Régionales ? C'est nous qui avons travaillé pour en arriver jusque-là, et lui il arrive comme une fleur et part à New-York avec nous !  
><em>

_- Tu ne t'es jamais vraiment impliquée dans le Glee Club, Lauren, » fit remarquer Mercedes.  
><em>

_Lauren haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la porte.  
><em>

_« Fabray, tu pourrais me laisser passer s'il-te-plaît ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec impatience.  
><em>

_Quinn ne daigna même pas lever la tête de son calepin et continua d'y écrire d'un air absorbé. Sans rien ajouter, Lauren la saisit par les épaules et la souleva de terre.  
><em>

_« Hé ! » protesta la blonde en lâchant son stylo et son bloc-notes.  
><em>

_Mais elle n'eut même pas l'occasion de se débattre, car Lauren se retourna vivement pour la pousser d'un geste brutal au milieu de la pièce. Quinn s'écroula sur __les genoux de Santana avec un hoquet._

_« _¿Cuál es tu problema ? _s'écria Santana avec fureur en effectuant un mouvement pour se lever, mais Quinn, toujours affalée sur elle, la contraignit à rester assise.  
><em>

_- Ça ne va pas, non ? demanda Kurt avec effarement.  
><em>

_- Stop à la violence, intervint Brittany.  
><em>

_- Elle ne m'a pas laissée passer, » dit simplement Lauren avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.  
><em>

_Mercedes et Tina échangèrent un regard désemparé, tandis que Kurt marmonnait des insultes.  
><em>

_« Ça va, Q ? » lui murmura Santana en lui attrapant la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
><em>

_Celle-ci se dégagea vivement et se remit sur pied d'un bond.  
><em>

_« Oui, ça va, merci. » lâcha-t-elle précipitamment.  
><em>

_Santana la regarda avec incrédulité tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte pour ramasser les affaires qu'elle avait lâchées sous l'assaut de Lauren. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à New-York, l'adolescente avait un comportement étrange. Tantôt distante, tantôt sereine, il lui arrivait parfois de dévisager telle ou telle personne du groupe avec un ressentiment inexplicable, avant la seconde d'après de sourire en proposant une ballade à Central-Park.  
><em>

_« Si ça continue comme ça, on n'y arrivera jamais, dit Tina d'un air atterré.  
><em>

_- Bien sûr que si on va y arriver ! s'exclama avec Mercedes. Il faut juste que tout le monde arrête de partir quand on a besoin d'écrire les chansons !  
><em>

_- Rachel ne l'a pas compris visiblement, fit remarquer Kurt avec une colère encore bouillonnante.  
><em>

_- Laisse-les donc, ils ont l'occasion de se retrouver, tant mieux pour eux. »  
><em>

_Un silence désemparé fit place à cette déclaration et tous se tournèrent vers Quinn, qui époussetait sa robe avec application, debout au milieu de la pièce. Ils avaient du mal à croire que cette phrase venait d'être énoncée par cette voix calme et douce.  
><em>

_« Tu rigoles, Quinn, j'espère ? balbutia Kurt avec ébahissement.  
><em>

_- Non, dit-elle en relevant la tête pour poser sur lui un regard indéchiffrable.  
><em>

_- Est-ce que tu réalises au moins que c'est pour elle que Finn t'a larguée à la sortie d'un enterrement ? » ajouta Mercedes avec incrédulité.  
><em>

_Tous les regards avaient convergé dans sa direction. Même Brittany avait relevé le nez de sa carte postale. Elle pouvait aussi deviner les yeux scrutateurs de Santana sur elle. Elle finit par hausser les épaules, avant de leur tourner le dos pour ramasser une feuille volante près de son lit.  
><em>

_« Là où je veux en venir, dit-elle d'une voix égale, c'est qu'on peut très bien se débrouiller sans Rachel et Lauren pour nos chansons. Rachel a un talent indéniable, certes... »  
><em>

_Elle émit une pause, continuant de leur tourner le dos, avant de reprendre après quelques longues secondes :  
><em>

_«... mais en travaillant en harmonie, on peut le faire. Les batailles de polochon, c'est sympa, mais on doit se concentrer. Quant à Lauren... tout ce qu'elle fait depuis qu'on est ici c'est manger. On n'a pas vraiment besoin d'elle. »  
><em>

_Elle leur fit de nouveau face. Tous la contemplaient avec un scepticisme qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à cacher. Il n'y avait bien que Brittany qui lui souriait avec enthousiasme. Mercedes n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois que Quinn avait manifesté un semblant d'esprit d'équipe, et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, elle voulut le faire remarquer. Mais Kurt la devança :  
><em>

_« __Qu'est-ce que tu manigances, Quinn ? »  
><em>

_Le masque impassible de la blonde se fissura.  
><em>

_« Q-Quoi ? murmura-t-elle.  
><em>

_- Tu es la dernière personne que j'aurais imaginée se comporter dans l'intérêt du groupe. Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? Tu vas dire à Mr. Schue que Rachel et Finn sont allés se balader dans New-York malgré son interdiction dès qu'on aura le nez plongé dans l'écriture des chansons ? »  
><em>

_Son regard hautement suspicieux agaça la blonde plus qu'il ne la déstabilisa.  
><em>

_« Tu divagues complètement, » lâcha-t-elle avec un mépris qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à cacher.  
><em>

_Santana observa la transformation qui venait de s'opérer chez Quinn en silence. Elle était passée de sereine à hargneuse en l'espace de quelques secondes.  
><em>

_« Je suis simplement réaliste, dit Kurt en la contemplant de haut. Tout ce que tu as fait depuis quelques mois c'est nous planter des couteaux dans le dos. »  
><em>

_Mercedes et Tina se turent. Même si elles s'en cachaient bien, elles pensaient la même chose que lui. Quant à Brittany, elle observait l'échange de ses grands yeux désemparés.  
><em>

_« Des couteaux dans le dos ? répéta Quinn en haussant un sourcil perplexe.  
><em>

_- Tu as essayé de déstabiliser Rachel avant les Régionales en prétextant vouloir écrire des chansons avec elle, » reprit Kurt.  
><em>

_Quinn resta silencieuse.  
><em>

_« Tu l'as encouragée à se faire refaire le nez alors qu'il est évident qu'elle était très bien comme ça. Tu as semé la zizanie quand tu as refusé que Finn chante un duo avec Rachel, alors que tu sais aussi bien que nous que ce sont nos deux meilleurs atouts pour la compétition.  
><em>

_- A chaque fois qu'ils ont chanté un duo, on a perdu, » fit remarquer Santana depuis son fauteuil.  
><em>

_Kurt tourna vers elle un regard assassin et elle leva ses deux mains en signe de défense.  
><em>

_« Quoi ? Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait, » déclara-t-elle d'un air faussement innocent.  
><em>

_Kurt l'ignora et reporta son attention sur Quinn.  
><em>

_« Pendant le bal de promo, tu as même levée la main sur elle. »  
><em>

_La blonde continua de le regarder sans rien dire, plantée sur ses deux pieds. Un silence s'ensuivit tandis qu'ils se contemplaient en chiens de faïence, Kurt attendant qu'elle trouve quelque-chose à répondre, Quinn restant toujours aussi muette.  
><em>

_« Tout ce dont tu viens de m'accuser ne concerne que Rachel, finit-elle par dire d'une voix d'où suintait un dédain certain. Et c'est ce que je ne cesse de faire depuis que je suis au lycée : la torturer. »  
><em>

_Elle s'interrompit, visiblement en proie à des émotions contradictoires. Pour tous les autres présents dans la pièce, elle gardait ce même air froid et dur, mais pour Santana et Brittany, il était évident que quelque-chose se passait au fond d'elle. Elles ne savaient pas quoi.  
><em>

_« La torturer, c'est mon passe-temps favori, reprit-elle après un instant. Vous le savez encore mieux que moi. Qu'est-ce que ça a de nouveau ? Et où est le rapport avec le Glee Club ?  
><em>

_- Le rapport, répliqua aussitôt Kurt, c'est que tu serais prête à faire n'importe-quoi pour récupérer Finn, quitte à tous nous disqualifier des Nationales. »  
><em>

_Mercedes regarda avec attention tandis que l'expression de Quinn changeait lentement. Le mépris qui brillait au fond de ses yeux s'était liquéfié et ses poings se serrèrent sous l'effet d'une colère grandissante.  
><em>

_« Écoutez, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas reporter ce règlement de comptes à plus tard ? intervint Tina d'une voix hésitante.  
><em>

_- Oh, et moi qui croyais que tu ouvrais la bouche pour m'apporter un peu de soutien, siffla Quinn avant de rire avec amertume. Merci, Tina, merci beaucoup.  
><em>

_- Maintenant tu vas commencer à t'attaquer à tout le monde ? lança Kurt. Tu sembles avoir beaucoup de frustration à évacuer.  
><em>

_- Tu n'as même pas idée, » répliqua Quinn en s'avançant vers lui.  
><em>

_Santana se leva aussitôt pour se placer entre les deux.  
><em>

_« Q, ça suffit, dit-elle en la fixant d'un air vigilant.  
><em>

_- Qu'est-ce qui suffit ? lui murmura Quinn. Moi en train de me faire descendre sous le nez de tout le monde sans personne pour me défendre ? »  
><em>

_Elles se dévisagèrent avec tension. Santana crut bien que la blonde allait la pousser hors de son chemin pour mettre à Kurt la raclée qu'il méritait, mais au lieu de cela, celle-ci tourna vivement les talons, et attrapant son manteau posé sur son lit, s'éclipsa de la pièce en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces.  
><em>

_« Et voilà, encore une de moins, annonça Kurt.  
><em>

_- Tu l'as énervée, Kurt, dit Brittany.  
><em>

_- Britt-Britt, je sais que tu veux te montrer solidaire envers Q-... commença le garçon avec une condescendance qui enflamma aussitôt Santana.  
><em>

_- C'est toi qui l'a poussée à bout, Hummel, siffla-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui d'un air menaçant. Alors à ta place je la ramènerais pas trop.  
><em>

_- Oulah, du calme, Sata__n. » dit Kurt d'un ton mi-moqueur, mi-surpris, avec un mouvement de recul.  
><em>

_Santana l'attrapa par le col de son pull mais Mercedes s'avança aussitôt pour tenter de s'interposer.  
><em>

_« Santana, calme-toi, » lui conseilla-t-elle en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.  
><em>

_La latina lui accorda tout juste un regard furieux et tourna la tête vers Brittany. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement. Cela calma aussitôt Santana, qui relâcha Kurt avec __une brutalité à peine contenue._

_« C'est moi ou il fait vraiment chaud ici ? Je vais prendre l'air avant de tuer quelqu'un.  
><em>

_- Santana, on ne peut plus se permettre de-... commença Mercedes.  
><em>

_- Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes, je vais juste en bas de l'hôtel, » la coupa Santana en attrapant sa veste.  
><em>

_Sans ajouter un mot, elle sortit de la pièce. Brittany se leva sans bruit.  
><em>

_« Je vais vérifier qu'elle ne fait pas n'importe-quoi, » annonça-t-elle en leur souriant d'un air désolé, avant de partir à sa suite.  
><em>

_Il ne restait donc plus que Mercedes, Kurt et Tina. Le garçon, qui avait encore du mal à se remettre de l'assaut brutal de Santana, s'éventait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec le menu du room-service. Mercedes se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de lui, l'air profondément abattu. Quant à Tina, lorsqu'elle se tourna __vers eux, son désarroi était évident.  
><em>

_« Bon, dit-elle doucement. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »  
><em>

_Kurt et Mercedes haussèrent les épaules.  
><em>

_« On n'a plus qu'à attendre que tout le monde revienne, alors... conclut Tina d'une voix incertaine.  
><em>

_- Où est-ce que ça a dérapé ? marmonna Mercedes.  
><em>

_- On a tous les nerfs à fleur de peau, fit observer l'autre fille.  
><em>

_- Mais ce n'est pas possible qu'on puisse s'entendre aussi mal quand même... Ça fait deux ans qu'on est tous dans ce club, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on se tape dessus comme au tout début ? »  
><em>

_Kurt resta silencieux.  
><em>

_« Je ne veux pas qu'on garde comme souvenir de notre premier voyage à New-York des disputes à n'en plus finir... poursuivit Mercedes en contemplant le sol avec abattement.  
><em>

_- Ça a l'air bien parti pourtant, fit remarquer le garçon d'un air désabusé.  
><em>

_- Si tu pouvais arrêter de mettre de l'huile sur le feu, Kurt, ça m'arrangerait.  
><em>

_- Je n'ai rien fait.  
><em>

_- Bien sûr que si, c'est même à cause de toi-...  
><em>

_- Arrêtez ! s'exclama vivement Tina. Vous êtes en train de recommencer là ! »  
><em>

_Kurt et Mercedes se turent._

_..._

_..._

« Mercedes ? »

La jeune femme se retourna vivement. Finn se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, les mains dans les poches.

« Alors, elles arrivent ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Oui, oui, bientôt, lui assura Mercedes. Maintenant il faut juste que je traîne Quinn hors de la terrasse et que j'aille voir ce que fait encore Rachel.

- Je vais m'occuper de trouver Rachel, lui proposa Finn.

- D'accord, merci, » lui dit-elle avec satisfaction.

Le garçon hocha la tête avant de prendre la direction du hall. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il trouva Rachel debout devant les escaliers, en grande conversation téléphonique. Quand elle le vit arriver, elle lui adressa un charmant sourire, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa discussion.

«... non non, une semaine comme on avait dit, ne t'inquiète pas, » poursuivit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle émit une pause tandis qu'on lui répondait à l'autre bout du fil.

« Mais non, Papa ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt avec un rire sonore. Bien sûr que vous me manquez, vous me manquez beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup mais j'adore le Glee Club et c'est quand même la dernière fois qu'on se voit tous ensemble avant qu'on parte tous de notre côté ! Je sais qu'on trouvera le moyen de se revoir et... »

Finn s'approcha à pas de loup et lui déposa un baiser furtif sur le sommet du crâne. Rachel se tourna vers lui avec surprise en retenant un gloussement.

« Quoi ? reprit-elle aussitôt en reportant son attention sur le combiné. Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien ! »

Le garçon poussa le vice un peu plus loin en l'enlaçant sans lui demander son avis. Rachel gloussa franchement cette fois-ci, et lorsque Finn se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, il put voir dans la semi-pénombre de la terrasse qu'elle était rouge comme une pivoine. Elle essayait malgré tout de poursuivre sa conversation téléphonique.

« Non non non, je vous ai dit que je pouvais m'en occuper en rentrant !... Oui ça aussi. »

Finn continuait de la taquiner et lorsqu'il commença à la balader tout autour du porche comme une marionnette, sans qu'elle parvienne à se débattre et à parler en même temps, il devint évident à son interlocuteur que quelque-chose perturbait sa concentration.

« Quoi ? Ah non ! Si... enfin c'est juste Finn qui m'embête pendant que j'essaye de téléphoner ! »

En disant cela, elle leva la tête pour le gratifier d'un regard de reproche qui était tout sauf crédible. Le garçon saisit cette occasion pour l'embrasser vivement.

« Huuuuum... lâcha Rachel en essayant de se libérer pour parler avec son père. Non, Papa, je suis toujours là ! Quoi ? PAPA ! Tu sais bien que je ne ferais pas ce genre de choses au téléphone ! »

Finn avança de nouveau le visage pour l'embrasser mais elle leva une main pour l'en empêcher, soudain très sérieuse.

« Pardon ? Hum. Oui, oui. Attends, je vais lui demander. »

Elle éloigna le combiné de son oreille et leva les yeux vers lui pour lui demander :

« Mon père aimerait savoir si tout est en ordre pour ta location à New-York. »

Les yeux de Finn s'écarquillèrent tandis que Rachel le fixait avec attention, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

- Je... Euh... »

Il se gratta machinalement la nuque.

« Il faudrait que je redemande à ma mère, mais normalement tout est bon, » finit-il par dire avec un sourire hésitant.

Le visage de Rachel s'illumina et elle rapprocha le téléphone de nouveau.

« Oui, oui, c'est bon ! Ok, d'accord ! Oui, merci. Je t'aime, et dis à Papounet que je l'aime aussi. Oui, demain matin, promis, avant de partir ! D'accord, bisous partout, bonne nuit. »

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Finn avec un large sourire. Il se baissa pour l'embrasser et Rachel enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir atteindre son visage.

« Hem, Rach, il y a un truc dont on devrait parler... » finit-il par dire en reculant.

Le sourire de la diva s'affaissa imperceptiblement tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'inquiétude. La détermination déjà branlante de Finn s'écroula aussitôt et il se pencha pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de dire d'un ton nonchalant :

« Mais ça peut attendre après. On est en train de s'improviser un petit karaoké dans le salon, ce serait dommage qu'on rate ça.

- Un karaoké avec un micro où je pourrai exprimer tout mon talent ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt avec excitation.

- Non, un karaoké où on a une guitare et on improvise sur quelques chansons, sans que personne n'ait le monopole, lui expliqua gentiment Finn.

- Oh, mais ça n'a aucun intérêt alors, marmonna Rachel avec une moue boudeuse.

- Allez viens Rach, ça va être marrant, » l'encouragea le garçon.

Il l'attrapa par la main et la tira en direction de la porte. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du chalet, la rumeur des chants dans le salon leur parvint aussitôt. Ils entrèrent le plus silencieusement possible dans la chaleureuse pièce, mais la discrétion n'était même pas nécessaire, étant donné que Puck et Artie s'égosillaient sans limite aucune au rythme d'une chanson qu'il était difficile de reconnaître même avec le jeu soigné de Sam tant ils prenaient plaisir à la massacrer. Il n'y avait qu'une simple lampe d'allumée dans un coin de la pièce, de ce fait l'atmosphère qui régnait dans le salon était extrêmement réconfortante et Rachel sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en suivant Finn. Celui-ci la guida jusqu'au seul canapé où il restait encore de la place. Les deux autres étaient occupés par Mercedes, Mike, Brittany et Santana d'un côté, et Blaine, Kurt, Puck et Quinn de l'autre. Dans la semi-pénombre qui régnait à l'intérieur, le visage de chacun prenait des allures fantomatiques, ainsi grignoté par une ombre noirâtre.

Sam se baladait dans la pièce, la bandoulière de sa guitare passée par-dessus son épaule, jouant de l'instrument d'un air absent. Il paraissait ailleurs et Rachel se demanda bien comment il faisait, car à ce moment-ci, les voix résolument nasillardes de Puck et Artie lui vrillaient les tympans. Elle observa les expressions des autres pour voir si elle était la seule à souffrir ainsi et son regard s'arrêta sur Quinn qui, bizarrement, la fixait aussi. Elles se contemplèrent un instant sans rien dire, et Rachel se trouva incapable d'esquisser le sourire timide dont elle gratifiait toujours la blonde lorsqu'elles se trouvaient en période de statu-quo. Est-ce que c'était un statu-quo d'ailleurs ? Elle ne savait pas très bien. Elle s'était demandée tout l'après-midi si cela aurait été approprié de demander à la jeune femme ce qui s'était passé la veille pour qu'elle se réveille dans le même lit qu'elle sans se souvenir de rien.

Elle n'avait finalement rien dit et elle continuait de se le demander.

Elles ne pouvaient pas avoir... enfin fait le genre de choses que les gens font lorsqu'ils sont bourrés et qu'ils ont un lit sous la main, n'est-ce pas ? Non, Quinn était sans doute restée totalement sobre et l'avait amenée jusque-là pour lui éviter de dormir dans son vomi au rez-de-chaussée... Mais peut-être que...

Rachel détourna vivement les yeux de la blonde et émit une prière silencieuse pour que le feu qui lui était monté aux joues ne se soit pas vu dans la semi-obscurité qui enveloppait les lieux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une pensée aussi ridicule que celle-ci ait pu lui traverser l'esprit. Finn dut sentir son malaise car il passa un bras rassurant autour de son épaule. Rachel attrapa sa grande main et s'y accrocha comme s'il s'était agi d'une bouée. Elle jeta un dernier regard de biais à Quinn et elle crut que le canapé se dérobait sous elle lorsqu'elle entraperçut la lueur furieuse qui brillait au fond des yeux verts aux reflets ambrés de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle continuait de la dévisager avec intensité. Rachel essaya d'ignorer le mélange de confusion et de peur qui lui glaçait le sang et fit mine d'être passionnée par Puck et Artie, qui terminaient leur chanson avec un peu plus de douceur. La pièce explosa en applaudissements sceptiques et les deux garçons s'inclinèrent de façon particulièrement comique. Rachel jugea que c'était le moment opportun pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé la fureur bouillonnant au fond des iris de la blonde, et elle porta de nouveau son attention sur elle. Elle retint un sursaut lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Son attention s'attarda sur ses traits durcis, la mince ligne qu'était devenue sa bouche, pour finalement se concentrer tout à fait sur ses yeux furieux qui la transperçaient de part-en-part.

Quinn s'était comportée de façon tout à fait civilisée toute la journée mais soudain Rachel se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait quelque-chose pour mériter ces regards noirs inattendus. Peut-être quelque-chose la veille, quand elle était presque ivre morte...

Elles se fixèrent sans mot dire, totalement étrangères au monde qui continuait de se mouvoir autour d'elles, avant que Quinn ne finisse par détourner les yeux avec indifférence. Rachel eut l'impression de se prendre une droite et elle cacha tant bien que mal son air déconfit tandis qu'elle tournait la tête vers Finn pour chercher un peu de réconfort dans son visage rassurant. Celui-ci lui sourit doucement et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Dès que leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, les battements erratiques de son cœur se calmèrent et bientôt sa respiration retrouva un rythme régulier.

Elle revint à la réalité et s'aperçut que tout le monde débattait pour savoir quelle chanson interpréter ensuite. Mercedes et Tina militaient pour une version ballade de _Dance In The Dark_, Kurt et Artie se disputaient à propos du talent de Katy Perry, Blaine hochait la tête avec excitation à tous les choix qui étaient proposés, Brittany était penchée vers Santana et lui murmurait à l'oreille des choses qui faisaient doucement sourire la latina, quant aux autres garçons ils passaient en revue toutes les chansons idéales pour être chantées en groupe. Il n'y avait bien que Quinn et Rachel qui restaient silencieuses.

La blonde avait les yeux rivés à la table basse devant elle, repliée dans son petit coin de canapé, et la brunette essayait de suivre le débat qui s'opérait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Et si on faisait celle qu'on a répétée dans la voiture ? » finit par lancer Puck d'un air impatient.

Sam et Mike le fixèrent un instant sans rien dire, avant de s'entreregarder et d'acquiescer avec un sourire. Tout autour d'eux, les autres continuaient de discuter avec passion, si bien que personne ne remarqua que le blond s'était assis sur la table basse et avait bien calé la guitare sur ses genoux jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à en jouer quelques notes. Le silence se fit progressivement et il les regarda tous tour-à-tour avec un sourire, sa tête se balançant au rythme des accords paresseux qu'il jouait. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un peu plus longtemps sur Quinn, et celle-ci se contenta de lui retourner son regard d'un air indéchiffrable. Rien ne changea dans l'expression du blond et les autres ayant consenti à se calmer, il commença à chanter d'une voix légère :

« _Riding on this know-how  
><em>

_Never been here before_ »

Kurt et Tina échangèrent un regard perplexe, aucun des deux ne connaissant la chanson, et bien que Mercedes se trouvât dans le même cas, elle tapota l'accoudoir de son canapé d'un air appréciateur en se laissant emporter par la chanson de bon cœur. Rachel sourit doucement à l'intention de Sam, et Finn leva son pouce pour l'encourager. Mais Sam n'en avait pas besoin, car il poursuivit d'un air serein :

« _Peculiarly entrusted  
><em>

_Possibly that's all_ »

Personne ne la regardait, alors personne ne s'en aperçut, mais le visage si angélique de Quinn s'était considérablement assombri depuis le début de la chanson.

« _Is history recorded ?_ demanda Sam à Artie.

- _Does someone have a tape ?_ intervint Puck.

- _Surely, I'm no pioneer  
><em>

_Constellations stay the same_ » chanta doucement le blond.

Il tourna la tête vers Quinn tandis qu'il entamait les vers suivants :

« _Just a little bit of danger  
><em>

_When intriguingly  
><em>

_Our little secret  
><em>

_Trusts that you trust me_ »

Celle-ci s'enfonça au fond de son canapé, mal à l'aise. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait levée, lui aurait arraché la guitare des mains et l'aurait cassée en deux sous son nez, avant de partir de là. Sam était tellement maladroit, et c'en était charmant habituellement, mais là tout le Glee Club était dans la pièce et elle pouvait sentir le regard suspicieux de Santana sur elle. Heureusement pour elle, le blond finit par détourner les yeux pour se mettre à chanter à l'intention de tout le monde :

« _'Cause no one will ever know  
><em>

_That this was happening_ »

La majorité d'entre eux ne connaissait pas la musique, mais ils s'étaient tous laissés emporter sans mal. Le vacarme d'il y a quinze minutes n'était plus qu'un silence attentif. Brittany avait fermé les yeux et s'était blottie avec une expression paisible contre Santana, qui en avait oublié de ne pas sourire bêtement. Artie et Tina échangèrent un regard, avant de se prendre la main. Mike tapait du pied par-terre et Puck souriait avec légèreté. Rachel tendit la joue, réclamant un baiser de la part de Finn, et le garçon s'exécuta avec plaisir.

« _So tell me why you listen  
><em>

_When nobody's talking_ »

Sam entama la série d'accords qui se situait avant le refrain, et échangea un clin d'œil connivent avec Mike. La chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur de la pièce, entre toutes ces personnes qui se réunissaient peut-être pour la dernière fois avant longtemps donna l'impression à Rachel que son cœur se liquéfiait dans sa poitrine et elle sourit pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Sam ouvrit la bouche pour entamer le refrain et une voix se joignit brusquement à lui. La surprise du garçon était telle qu'il en oublia de chanter pendant un petit moment et laissa cette voix poursuivre seule :

« _Ohoho  
><em>

_What is there to know ?  
><em>

_All this is what it is  
><em>

_You and me alone  
><em>

_Sheer simplicity_ »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Quinn, qui continua de chanter sans se démonter. De là où elle était, Rachel voyait son visage à moitié mangé par les ombres de la pièce, et la mélancolie qui brillait au fond de son regard se répercutait dans son timbre hypnotique et sucré. Elle paraissait ailleurs, et il était difficile de croire que quelques minutes plus tôt, elle gratifiait la diva d'un regard où la fureur se le disputait à la dureté. Présentement, elle paraissait si triste et vulnérable que Rachel pouvait presque deviner son cœur qui se fissurait dans sa poitrine. Elle avait du mal à croire que c'était cette même Quinn qui avait chanté _Lucky_ deux ans plus tôt, avec ses sourires timides et ses regards hésitants en direction de Sam.

Le blond dévisagea longuement la jeune femme, avant de finalement reprendre ses esprits et de l'accompagner de nouveau de sa propre voix. Alors qu'ils répétaient le refrain, leurs regards se croisèrent dans la semi-obscurité du salon.

…

…_  
><em>

_Sam ajusta sa guitare sur ses genoux et leva la tête vers Quinn. Celle-ci s'était précautionneusement installée en tailleur à l'autre bout du lit et le regarda sans rien dire. Elle ne paraissait pas dans son assiette et le garçon comprit tout de suite que ce serait un jour sans. Il ne fit pas de remarque cependant et se prépara mentalement à supporter l'agressivité et la froideur de la jeune femme pour le reste de l'après-midi.  
><em>

_« Bon, la même que la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il d'un air concentré.  
><em>

_- Oui, mais essaye de jouer les accords correctement cette fois-ci, lui dit Quinn, et son ton avait beau être égal, le sens de ses paroles n'en était pas moins tranchant.  
><em>

_- J'ai répété toute la soirée d'hier, je te le jure, répondit aussitôt le garçon. Regarde. »  
><em>

_Il baissa la tête sur sa guitare et commença à en jouer avec application. Mais le soupir que poussa Quinn le stoppa aussitôt et il reporta son attention sur elle.  
><em>

_« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit rire.  
><em>

_L'autre haussa les sourcils.  
><em>

_« Tu n'arrives pas à les jouer, » énonça-t-elle simplement.  
><em>

_Sam la dévisagea d'un air un peu confus et elle se passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux courts.  
><em>

_« Le rythme est plus léger et lent que ça, continua-t-elle, voyant qu'il attendait qu'elle le conseille. Tu y vas trop vite, on dirait que tu es pressé que la chanson se termine.  
><em>

_- Au contraire, j'aimerais bien qu'elle dure éternellement. » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.  
><em>

_Quinn ne dit rien.  
><em>

_« Tu ne trouves quand même pas ça bizarre que tu me donnes des conseils alors que c'est moi le guitariste dans l'histoire ? » reprit Sam.  
><em>

_La blonde haussa les épaules.  
><em>

_« Très bien. Alors vas-y, on fera avec.  
><em>

_- Depuis le refrain ?  
><em>

_- Depuis le refrain, » acquiesça-t-elle.  
><em>

_Sam recommença à jouer les accords avec concentration et Quinn se mit à chanter doucement :  
><em>

_«_ Ohoho

What is there to know ?

All this is what it is _»  
><em>

_Le blond la rejoignit :  
><em>

_« _You and me alone

Sheer simplicity _»  
><em>

_Ils allaient enchaîner une deuxième fois sur le refrain lorsque Quinn les interrompit avec une exclamation contrariée :  
><em>

_« Non ! »  
><em>

_Sam s'arrêta net et la contempla avec étonnement.  
><em>

_« Ça ne va pas du tout, reprit l'ex-HBIC. Ma voix était trop aiguë là-dessus.  
><em>

_- Mais non, elle était très bien, » répliqua Sam avec un sourire encourageant.  
><em>

_Quinn se leva d'un bond du lit et lui tourna le dos pour faire face à la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit en grand et la brise estivale vint rafraîchir l'atmosphère quelque-peu étouffante qui régnait dans la chambre du garçon.  
><em>

_« Comme ça c'est mieux... » murmura-t-elle en contemplant un instant le paysage ensoleillé et paisible, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le blond.  
><em>

_Celui-ci la contemplait avec attention.  
><em>

_« Ça te dérange si je mets mon cardigan là ? demanda-t-elle.  
><em>

_- Non non, vas-y. »  
><em>

_Elle l'enleva et le suspendit au dossier de la chaise de bureau du garçon, laissée dans un coin. Elle ne se retrouvait ainsi plus que dans sa robe d'été blanche, et c'était un changement agréable de la chaleur que lui prodiguait son cardigan pourtant léger.  
><em>

_« Bon, fit-elle en venant se rasseoir sur le lit. On reprend depuis le début. »  
><em>

_Sam acquiesça mais l'instant d'après elle l'interrompait de nouveau avec un soupir.  
><em>

_« Tu vas encore trop vite. Laisse-toi porter par la musique.  
><em>

_- Qui est le guitariste ici ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air amusé.  
><em>

_- Très bien, dit-elle en haussant les épaules avec indifférence, continue de te planter si ça te chante. »  
><em>

_Ils recommencèrent une nouvelle fois et cette fois Quinn trouva le jeu de Sam suffisamment satisfaisant pour effectuer la chanson dans son entier. Il n'y avait que sa voix qu'elle trouvait trop faible et aiguë, mais elle fit de son mieux pour s'en contenter.  
><em>

_Ces__ après-midis de répétition avec Sam la changeaient agréablement de la solitude qu'elle connaissait depuis le début de l'été. Elle avait beau garder tout cela pour elle, la reconnaissance qu'elle éprouvait à son égard était bien là, sous ses dehors distants. Elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi elle était allée jusqu'à sortir avec lui durant sa troisième année de lycée, n'en gardant qu'un souvenir mitigé étant donné la façon dont tout s'était fini entre eux, mais être assise ainsi à répéter une simple chanson avec lui sans malaise aucun diffusait cette même chaleur que celle qui lui avait parcourue le corps lorsqu'ils avaient chanté ensemble_ Lucky. _Ainsi, sans même vraiment s'en apercevoir, elle qui était arrivée plutôt remontée et patraque chez lui, s'était progressivement calmée, jusqu'à retrouver un semblant de sérénité. Elle avait beau essayer de garder un air impassible, parfois, lorsqu'elle relevait la tête, elle surprenait le jeune homme en train de l'observer, et alors elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui renvoyer son sourire.  
><em>

_« Tu as oublié de répéter le refrain, » lui fit-il remarquer d'une voix tranquille.  
><em>

_Elle releva le menton et le fixa d'un air un peu confus.  
><em>

_« Hum ? Ah. Oui. Excuse-moi. »  
><em>

_Elle s'était laissée emporter par sa rêverie et mit un moment à se ressaisir.  
><em>

_« Tu n'as qu'à me dire si cela te fatigue de continuer, lui dit Sam avec un sourire. On peut essayer une autre chanson ou arrêter là. »  
><em>

_Quinn le regarda un instant sans rien dire, avant de répondre précipitamment :  
><em>

_« Non non, il faut qu'on arrive parfaitement à la faire. On ne fait pas de nouvelle chanson tant qu'on ne l'a pas réussie.  
><em>

_- Ça fait trois jours qu'on travaille dessus, on se débrouille vraiment bien.  
><em>

_- Ce n'est pas parfait. Tant que ce n'est pas parfait, on la répète. »  
><em>

_Sam la contempla avec une légère perplexité, avant de hausser les épaules avec détachement.  
><em>

_« D'accord. Mais si le problème vient de moi, ce ne sera jamais parfait. »  
><em>

_Quinn se contenta de lui sourire et d'un geste de la main, lui indiqua qu'il pouvait reprendre.  
><em>

_« Depuis le début. » murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur sa guitare.  
><em>

_Le garçon s'exécuta et esquissa les notes d'introduction. Un vif agacement envahit aussitôt la blonde et sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi, elle l'interrompit aussitôt :  
><em>

_« Non ça ne va pas. »  
><em>

_Ce n'était pas parfait. Cela ne le serait jamais. Est-ce que cela avait encore une quelconque importance de toute manière ? Cette chanson détendait Quinn, et elle avait l'impression que s'ils n'arrivaient pas à la chanter comme il le fallait, elle ne serait jamais en paix, mais en même temps c'était l'été, la route qu'elle empruntait était floue et elle éprouvait de la reconnaissance à l'égard de Sam simplement pour avoir accepté de passer un après-midi avec elle, à supporter ses exigences et ses manies. A la supporter tout court même.  
><em>

_« C'est encore moi qui joue mal ? demanda le blond avec un sourire ironique.  
><em>

_- Oui, c'est ça, » dit-elle abruptement en se levant d'un bond.  
><em>

_Ils se fixèrent un instant en silence et Quinn se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'emportait comme ça. Son irritation disparut aussi vite et son expression, à défaut de s'ouvrir au jeune homme, s'adoucit. Elle s'approcha d'une démarche mesurée, et s'assit à sa gauche, faisant grincer le lit sous son poids.  
><em>

_« J'ai l'impression que je ne serai jamais capable de la jouer assez bien. » commenta le garçon en contemplant sa guitare d'un air un peu embêté.  
><em>

_Il se retint d'ajouter un « Rien n'est jamais assez pour toi » tranchant et Quinn lui en fut reconnaissante.  
><em>

_« Tu sais jouer, le problème c'est que tu n'y mets pas assez d'émotion, dit-elle d'un timbre de voix mesuré. Regarde. »  
><em>

_Elle avança sa main gauche et la posa sur le manche de la guitare, effleurant les doigts de Sam, qui se raidirent à son contact. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle les recouvra entièrement, prenant ainsi la main de Sam dans la sienne.  
><em>

_« Tu appuies trop sur les cordes, » murmura-t-elle d'un air absorbé, et elle déplaça légèrement les doigts du blond sur le manche.  
><em>

_Un oiseau se mit à chanter à l'extérieur et Quinn se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle devina Sam qui relevait la tête pour la fixer plutôt que de regarder ce qu'elle lui montrait de sa main aux ongles recouverts d'un vernis noir légèrement écaillé, et ignorant le sentiment impossible à nommer qui remuait dans le fond de son estomac, elle souffla un autoritaire mais doux :  
><em>

_« Concentre-toi. Regarde. »  
><em>

_Mais le garçon ne baissait toujours pas le nez et elle releva lentement la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Quinn s'aperçut tout juste de la proximité de leur deux visages. Quelque-chose de moelleux et chaud se tortilla à l'emplacement de son cœur. Toute l'irritation et toute la frustration qui lui retournaient l'estomac en permanence depuis le début des vacances parurent disparaître totalement l'espace d'un instant. Elle les revit, dans cette salle de classe, au début de sa troisième année, alors que Sam se penchait pour l'embrasser et qu'elle le repoussait vivement.  
><em>

_« Concentre-toi, murmura-t-elle en le fixant avec intensité.  
><em>

_- C'est moi le guitariste, » répliqua doucement Sam, et son regard tomba sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.  
><em>

_Un autre oiseau répondit au premier et Quinn relâcha machinalement sa prise sur la main de Sam, incapable de détourner les yeux du garçon. Son cerveau se vida de toutes pensées cohérentes et elle continua de le dévisager. Ils se fixèrent silencieusement, Sam se perdant dans les profondeurs insondables des iris noisettes et hypnotiques de la blonde, Quinn se noyant dans les tréfonds abyssaux de ses souvenirs.  
><em>

_L'eau__ de Cologne familière du jeune homme, le reflet métallique de ses yeux qu'elle connaissait bien, cet air concentré, presque perdu qu'il avait quand il la fixait. _

_Pour elle qui se sentait ce qui lui semblait être depuis toujours comme une étrangère, la simple présence du garçon avait quelque-chose d'étrangement réconfortant. Elle se sentait égarée, elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle faisait était bien. Partir, partir... Laisser derrière elle des personnes auxquelles elle avait tout fait pour ne pas s'attacher... Partir alors que paradoxalement, c'était elle qui restait là... Des limites, des règles...  
><em>

_Quelles limites ?  
><em>

_Elle rapprocha lentement son visage.  
><em>

_Quelles règles ?  
><em>

_La main de Sam se referma presque précautionneusement autour de la sienne, toujours posée sur le manche, et elle ferma les yeux.  
><em>

_Partir, elle aurait dû partir... Mais tout paraissait tellement bien...  
><em>

_Elle devina le contact des lèvres douces du garçon contre les siennes, et elle se sentit parcourue par __une émotion étrange. Une vague de souvenirs s'échoua à ses pieds, les fondations de ses illusions parurent s'effondrer et presque mécaniquement, elle leva la main droite pour la poser contre la joue chaude et si familière du garçon, rapprochant légèrement leurs deux visages.  
><em>

_Ce baiser était chaste, presque timide, et Quinn se fit l'effet d'une gamine de quatorze ans. Elle n'allait pas mentir : cela faisait du bien. Un des côtés de Sam qu'elle avait toujours apprécié était sa capacité à la faire se sentir normale et lavée de toutes les fautes qu'elle avait commises. Lorsqu'il la fixait avec ce petit sourire fidèle et obligeant, elle avait l'impression de valoir quelque-chose, plus que rien en tout cas. Elle s'apercevait que c'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui, et ce même si elle avait jadis porté le coup de grâce à leur relation en le trompant.  
><em>

_Quinn finit par éloigner son visage, un peu confuse. Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir vu le sourire dont le blond la gratifiait et reporta son attention sur la guitare.  
><em>

_« Bon, et si on reprenait maintenant ? » marmonna-t-elle d'un air plus intimidé qu'intimidant.  
><em>

_…_

…

_« You and me alone  
><em>

_Sheer simplicity »_

Ils tinrent la note plus longtemps que lorsqu'ils l'avaient répétée ensemble au début de l'été, et Quinn fut incapable de le fixer dans les yeux jusqu'au bout. Elle détourna le regard et celui-ci tomba sur Rachel, qui la contemplait avec une expression impossible à décrypter sur le visage, à moitié noyée dans les ombres étirées et tortueuses de la pièce. La blonde tourna précipitamment la tête dans une autre direction.

Des applaudissements impressionnés vinrent accueillir la fin de la chanson mais Quinn était trop absorbée dans la contemplation de la table basse pour y faire vraiment attention. Si elle avait pris la peine de relever la tête, elle aurait ainsi vu le sourire ravi que Brittany lui adressait et la moue sceptique que Santana se forçait à garder pour masquer sa surprise.

…

…

…

S'il était possible qu'elle se détende davantage, l'ambiance qui régnait entre tous les membres du Glee Club s'adoucit encore et ils enchaînèrent plusieurs autres chansons sans se soucier de l'heure qui tournait et de leurs estomacs qui commençaient à doucement crier famine. Enfin, ils parurent s'apercevoir qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas dîner et l'enthousiasme de certains pour chanter s'en trouva quelque-peu diminué (surtout Santana et Mercedes à vrai dire).

Sam et Mike finirent par se proposer pour préparer de quoi manger, et c'est à ce moment-là que Brittany se souvint qu'elle avait amené un gâteau fait maison dans sa voiture. La seconde d'après, elle disparaissait dans le hall baigné d'obscurité, suivie d'une Santana qui lui criait de l'attendre, la prévenant qu'elle ne la laisserait pas sortir toute seule dans une nuit si noire. Rachel indiqua calmement qu'il y avait une lampe-torche posée dans un coin de la cuisine et la latina y fit un rapide détour, avant de sortir du chalet telle une furie.

Tandis que Sam et Mike faisaient des aller-retours entre le grenier et le rez-de-chaussée pour préparer ce qu'ils ne cessaient de qualifier comme ''la surprise du chef'', peu importe les efforts insistants de Finn et Artie pour savoir ce qui les attendaient, Puck avait repris sa guitare et improvisait un quator avec Mercedes, Tina et Rachel, sur l'air de _Paparazzi_. Artie et Kurt suivaient d'un air appréciateur en remuant la tête de droite à gauche, pendant que Blaine, Finn et Quinn restaient parfaitement immobiles, écoutant avec attention.

« _PAPA-PAPARAZZI !_ hurlaient de temps-en-temps Mike et Sam depuis la cuisine.

- Fermez-la, » grommelait Quinn, si bas que seul Puck l'entendait parfois.

La voix crémeuse du garçon ne servait que de soutien à celles plus adaptées des trois autres filles, et celles-ci se joignaient toujours à lui afin d'entonner le refrain, pour ensuite chanter un couplet chacune à leur tour.

…

...

...

« Je ne pensais pas que rester dans une voiture c'était dangereux pour un gâteau... murmura Brittany d'un air piteux.

- Sous un soleil pareil c'est pas étonnant, » grommela Sam en contemplant le gâteau en question d'un air méfiant, et Santana lui décocha un regard sans équivoque pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Ils étaient tous quatre autour de la table, les yeux rivés à l'assiette qui trônait au milieu. Les bras croisés, Mike laissait parfois son regard voguer en direction des deux filles, et il ne savait pas ce qui le dissuadait le plus d'y aller de son propre commentaire : le voile d'abattement qui ternissait les yeux bleus habituellement si pétillants de la blonde, ou la menace qui se lisait dans chacun des mouvements de la latina, debout à côté d'elle.

« Hmm, ce n'est pas l'aspect qui compte, » finit-il par dire avec un haussement d'épaules.

Sam tourna la tête vers lui pour le dévisager avec effarement. Il bougea les lèvres pour lui communiquer quelque-chose sans que les deux autres s'en aperçoivent, mais Mike se trouva incapable de faire autre chose que de froncer les sourcils en lui répondant avec un « Quoi ? » mimé et perplexe.

« Il a l'air très bon, Britt, » la rassura Santana avec un sourire.

Les quatre paires d'yeux se concentrèrent de nouveau sur la chose informe et brune qui gisait au centre de la table, rappelant vaguement un cube qui se serait fait piétiné par un éléphant.

« C'est le matériel de spéléo qui a tout écrasé, murmura la blonde, toujours aussi navrée.

- Je leur avais dit d'arrêter de tout bouger dans les coffres et de poser ça dans un coin, fit remarquer Mike en levant les mains d'un air désespéré.

- Tu n'as rien dit du tout, lui rétorqua Sam en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Peut-être que si j'avais été moins idiote, j'aurais pensé à le sortir dès qu'on est arrivées et que maintenant on serait en train de tous le manger dans le salon.

- Sssh, arrête de dire des choses pareilles, la réprimanda doucement la jeune femme en lui frottant le dos d'une main réconfortante. J'aurais dû t'y faire penser.

- Mais c'est exactement ce qu'on va faire : le manger ! » s'empressa de dire Mike.

Brittany leva vers lui des yeux pleins d'espoir et Sam des yeux pleins d'horreur.

« Qui a dit qu'on ne le mangerait pas ? ajouta Santana en jetant un dernier regard incrédule au garçon, soutien inattendu dans sa croisade pour réconforter sa blonde.

- Mais je ne vais pas vous forcer à goûter une chose pareille, répliqua celle-ci avec un sourire impuissant. Ce serait vraiment méchant de ma part.

- Mais non, pourquoi ? la rassura la latina. Ne t'inquiète pas, va. »

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant d'aller chercher un couteau dans le tiroir à couverts. Lorsqu'elle revint près de la table, elle évalua les deux garçons en face d'elle d'un regard scrutateur, avant de tirer l'assiette à elle et de commencer à découper ce qu'il restait du gâteau que Brittany avait préparé avec amour. Sam avait l'air aussi enthousiaste que la fois où elle avait chanté pour la première fois _Trouty Mouth_ devant lui, quant à Mike il hésitait vraisemblablement entre le devoir de consoler la blonde et prendre ses jambes à son cou pour rejoindre les autres qui continuaient de chanter allègrement dans le salon.

« Un pour Sammy, un pour Mikie, un pour Britt-Britt, et un pour moi. » chantonna Santana avec un rictus en découpant des parts égales.

Elle ne détourna jamais son regard carnassier des deux jeunes hommes. Ceux-ci étaient trop effrayés pour remarquer même la manière presque comique qu'elle avait de s'adoucir dès que ses yeux se posaient sur Brittany, qui attendait avec anxiété qu'elle lui passe son propre morceau. C'était une habitude, mais cette manie qu'elle avait ressortait particulièrement en cet instant de tension dramatique.

Le couteau émit un tintement sonore lorsque Santana le reposa sur la surface immaculée de la table, et Sam envisagea un instant de jeter le morceau de gâteau qu'elle lui avait donné par-dessus son épaule, mais elle ne semblait jamais vouloir détourner son attention de lui. Brittany fixait sa propre part d'un air dubitatif, et Mike avait un de ces sourires gênés qui se traduisaient aisément par quelque-chose comme « peu importe toutes les médailles que je recevrai pour cet acte de bravoure, je préférerais n'avoir rien dit ».

Voyant que personne ne se décidait à mordre dans l'aliment suspicieux, Santana jeta aux deux garçons un regard assassin. Ceux-ci s'entreregardèrent et sans y réfléchir à deux fois, se résolurent à mettre fin à ce supplice le plus tôt possible.

« Bon... alors santé ! » lancèrent-ils hâtivement en levant leur morceau devant eux.

Ils portèrent le gâteau à leur bouche d'un même mouvement et un moment de flottement s'ensuivit. Derrière eux leur parvenait la version acoustique de _Someone Like You_, sur laquelle s'entremêlaient les voix de Rachel, Quinn, Artie et Kurt. Ils s'en tirèrent honorablement en mâchant et en avalant la bouchée qu'ils avaient chacun pris avec une grande docilité, mais leur froncement de sourcils n'échappa pas à l'œil averti de Santana, et une grimace se dessinait sur leurs lèvres lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour voir Brittany se préparant à y goûter à son tour. D'un mouvement brusque du bras, elle envoya la part que la blonde tenait dans sa main valdinguer dans l'évier en face d'elles.

« Oh Britt, excuse-moi, dit-elle aussitôt en se précipitant sur l'évier pour noyer le gâteau sous une gerbe d'eau. Je suis vraiment maladroite quand je m'y mets. »

Elle devinait déjà que la blonde allait lui demander s'il était possible qu'elles partagent sa propre part et elle s'empressa aussitôt de l'enfourner alors qu'elle lui faisait face.

« Hum, dit-elle entre deux mastications laborieuses. C'est délicieux. »

Et si elle n'avait pas été en train de s'étouffer à moitié avec la pâtisserie, elle l'aurait sans doute pensé, car le goût n'était pas si horrible que ce que l'expression souffreteuse des deux garçons l'avait laissé supposer. C'était même plutôt bon.

« Alors tu crois que les autres en voudront ? » lui demanda Brittany d'un air un peu confus.

Incapable de parler, au bord de la syncope, Santana se contenta d'acquiescer furieusement. Sam attrapa ce qui restait de gâteau et posa l'assiette au-dessus d'un des buffets pendant qu'elles regardaient ailleurs.

_Someone Like You_ prit fin dans la pièce d'en face et des acclamations enthousiastes vinrent saluer la performance.

« On pourrait leur faire manger tout de suite alors ? » demanda encore Brittany, et son visage s'illuminait progressivement.

Santana l'encouragea d'un nouveau hochement de tête mais Sam et Mike parurent moins convaincus.

« Il faut d'abord qu'on mange le repas, avança le blond.

- Quel repas ? répliqua aussitôt la latina, capable de parler à nouveau mais encore rouge de son presque-étouffement. Vous n'avez toujours rien fait !

- Mais on est en train de le faire ! l'assura aussitôt Mike avec un sourire, et il désigna les casseroles sur le feu.

- Je-... »

Santana s'arrêta et ils tendirent tous l'oreille.

« _He !_ lança Puck.

- _Ho !_ répondit Artie.

- _He !_ crièrent Mercedes et Tina.

- _Ho !_ » ajoutèrent Kurt et Rachel.

Ils se mirent tous à taper dans leurs mains et Quinn se redressa sur son siège, les contemplant avec surprise mais aussi un brin de perplexité. Blaine, qui ne savait pas de quoi il était question, restait immobile à sa place, les observant avec attention.

« _Where they at !_ s'exclamèrent Mercedes et Artie.

- _Where they at !_ répétèrent Puck et Finn.

- _Where they at !_ ajoutèrent Rachel et Tina.

- _Where they at !_ répondirent Brittany et Mike depuis la cuisine.

- _Where they at ?_ demanda Sam, ne connaissant pas vraiment la chanson.

- _Where they at !_ s'écrièrent Kurt et Blaine.

- _Where they at !_ ajouta Quinn avec dédain, cédant finalement, sous le regard insistant de Puck.

- _COME ON !_ »

Finn commença à taper de ses grandes mains sur l'accoudoir de son canapé et Mike et Brittany entrèrent en file indienne dans le salon, suivis d'un Sam un peu confus et d'une Santana quelque-peu grognon.

« _If you wanna go and take a ride with me  
><em>

_We're 3-wheelin in the 4 with the gold D's !_ chantèrent-ils tous joyeusement.

- _Oh why do I live this... ?_ ajoutèrent Finn et Puck.

- _HEY ! MUST BE THE MONEY !_ »

Ce ne fut plus qu'un allègre brouhaha et bientôt ils dansèrent tous au milieu de la pièce, tapant dans leurs mains un peu au pif et chantant des vers qu'ils connaissaient tous par cœur même après trois ans. Il n'y avait bien que Sam qui, perdu, se contentait de suivre les fins de phrase, et Blaine qui ne connaissait qu'un mot sur trois.

- _In the club on the late night feelin' right  
><em>

_Lookin' tryin' to spot somethin real nice  
><em>

_Looking for a lil' shorty I noticed  
><em>

_So that I can take home_

- _I can take home ! _» répétèrent Mercedes et Quinn en échangeant un regard ravi.

Santana avait fini par se laisser entraînée dans le capharnaüm claironnant et Brittany l'attrapa par la main et la fit grimper sur la table basse, non loin de Puck qui continuait de gratter énergiquement sa guitare.

« _She can be 18 18 with a attitude  
><em>

_or 19 kinda snotty actin' real rude  
><em>

_but as long as you a thicky thicky thick..._

- _Girl you know that it's on !_ s'exclama Brittany en faisant tournoyer Santana sur elle-même d'une main énergique.

- _YOU KNOW THAT IT'S ON !_ répétèrent les autres filles.

- _Brought me on the dance floor  
><em>

_Sexy and real slow  
><em>

_Sayin she was peepin' and I dig the last video..._ »

Blaine et Kurt s'étaient lancés dans un simulacre de valse, et Mercedes, Tina et Quinn essayaient de reproduire les mouvements compliqués que Mike effectuait devant elles. En temps normal, Brittany aurait sans doute rejoint le garçon pour une petite chorégraphie en duo, mais elle était trop occupée à danser avec Santana sur la table basse pour même s'apercevoir de ce qui se passait autour.

« _So when Nelly can we go ?  
><em>

_- How could I tell her no  
><em>

_Her measurements was 36 25 34 !_ »

Et Santana ne manqua pas d'adresser un haussement de sourcils suggestif à Brittany tout en posant une main mutine sur sa taille.

« _I like the way you brush your hair !_ chantèrent-ils tous et Blaine effleura les cheveux gominés de Kurt avec un sourire.

- _And I like those stylish clothes you wear !_ ajouta Rachel en désignant Artie avec un sourire.

- _I like the way the light hit the ice and glare !_, et Quinn ne remarqua même pas le regard que Sam lui jeta, tant elle s'amusait.

- _And I can see you boo from way over there !_ »

Des acclamations et des applaudissements retentirent dans le salon à l'ambiance chaleureuse et Santana, toujours debout sur la table basse, profita du chaos momentané, où tout le monde se prenait dans les bras sous le coup d'une nostalgie fulgurante, pour attraper le visage de la blonde et l'embrasser fougueusement.

« C'est bien sympa tout ça, lança Mercedes après un moment. Mais quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

- On est en train de tout préparer, indiqua Sam avec un sourire.

- Bon je vais voir parce-que je ne sais pas pourquoi, tout ça ne me rassure pas du tout, » décida la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Ils se dispersèrent tous, certains pour prendre leur douche, d'autres pour se reposer un peu en attendant le dîner. Profitant de ce moment d'accalmie, Rachel s'approcha de Quinn, qui échangeait quelques mots avec Tina, et dont l'expression détendue changea aussitôt qu'elle posa les yeux sur elle.

« Quinn ? Est-ce... Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? » demanda la petite brune en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas détourner le regard.

Les yeux noisette la fixèrent un instant, puis Quinn hocha doucement la tête.

« Sur la terrasse ? murmura-t-elle, et la manière étrange avec laquelle ses yeux brillaient dans l'éclairage tamisé de la pièce perturba Rachel, qui mit un instant à répondre.

- O-Oui, d'accord, sur la terrasse. »

La diva s'éloigna pour informer Finn qu'elle s'absentait pendant quelques minutes, et Quinn en profita pour essayer de rassembler ses pensées. Rachel se tourna de nouveau vers elle pour l'inviter à la suivre d'un mouvement de tête un peu hésitant, et la blonde lui emboîta aussitôt le pas. Le brouhaha du Glee Club affamé s'atténua dès qu'elles refermèrent la porte de la bibliothèque derrière elles, et bientôt elles se retrouvèrent dans le silence reposant de la terrasse. L'endroit était plongé dans une pénombre simplement perturbée par la lumière provenant des fenêtres du chalet et les quelques étoiles qui avaient commencé à briller dans le ciel noir d'encre. Quinn leva les yeux vers l'arbre à la large ramure, se demandant toujours si elle ne pourrait pas y grimper d'une quelconque manière. Après un instant passé à contempler les feuilles agitées par une douce brise estivale, elle se tourna pour faire face à Rachel.

« Très bien, dit-elle d'un timbre de voix mesuré. De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Rachel ? »

La diva hésita une fraction de secondes avant de prendre la parole, et la lueur tremblotante au fond de ses yeux trahissait l'anxiété qu'elle ressentait.

« Hum... Eh bien en fait, ça va te paraître un peu bizarre mais... hum... »

Elle s'arrêta et ses yeux tombèrent sur ses mains qu'elle avait commencé à triturer machinalement. Elle les ramena le long de son corps d'un geste nerveux et releva la tête pour fixer Quinn.

« … je ne t'en ai pas parlée plus tôt parce-que je ne pensais pas ça utile, mais à vrai dire cela m'a tracassée toute la journée et donc je profite pour en discuter maintenant, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de prendre quelques minutes de ton temps... »

Quinn croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, continuant de l'écouter attentivement. Sa tête était légèrement inclinée vers la gauche, trahissant sa perplexité.

« En-Enfin cette journée m'a en tout cas parue tellement longue que je ne serais pas étonnée que tu aies oublié depuis le temps et tu me pardonneras de t'en parler seulement maintenant mais enfin tu sais ce qu'on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais, et puis...

- Rachel. » la coupa Quinn avec une ombre de sourire.

Rachel bafouilla la fin de sa phrase dans sa barbe avant de se taire, essayant l'espace d'un instant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Le regard scrutateur de la blonde la perturbait plus qu'elle ne s'y serait attendue et elle se sentait déjà sur le point d'aborder le sujet d'une façon particulièrement maladroite.

« D'-D'accord... bredouilla-t-elle après une longue inspiration. En fait voilà, je ne sais vraiment pas comment amener ça, parce-que dans mon esprit ça sonne tellement étrange peu importe les tournures que j'emploie et je ne veux pas créer de quelconque malentendu et après tout c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai préféré remettre ça à plus tard et...

- Rachel, répéta Quinn avec impatience. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si grave au point que tu parles encore plus que d'habitude ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis réveillée dans le même lit que toi ce matin ? » lâcha Rachel, craignant de se raviser si elle ne le disait pas maintenant.

Quinn haussa un sourcil, la dévisageant avec incrédulité.

« Et c'est pour _ça_ que tu bafouilles depuis dix minutes ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Eh bien je ne me rappelle de presque rien et je sais que je peux faire un tas de choses stupides quand je suis un peu ivre, et je pense que tu es la plus à même de me dire ce que j'ai fait hier vu que... enfin oui. »

Quinn la contempla en silence quelques secondes.

« J'étais sobre, tu étais complètement pleine, finit-elle par dire d'une voix monocorde, comme si elle récitait une leçon bien apprise. Alors je t'ai amenée avec moi pour être sûre que tu ne fasses pas de bêtise. J'étais la seule à pouvoir te surveiller, étant donné que tous les autres étaient bourrés en bas...

- Et... c'est tout ?

- C'est tout, répondit simplement Quinn.

- Rien d'embarrassant, vraiment ? demanda Rachel avec anxiété.

- Non.

- Tu... Tu es sûre ?

- Mais tu t'attends à quoi, bon sang ? s'exclama brusquement Quinn. Tu veux que je t'annonce que Santana et Brittany ont fait un plan à trois avec Puck pendant qu'on était occupées à coucher ensemble à l'étage ? »

Rachel eut un mouvement de recul, surprise que des paroles aussi crues aient pu sortir de la bouche de Quinn. Celle-ci essayait déjà de retrouver son calme, le regard rivé au sol. Elles étaient séparées par plusieurs mètres et pourtant la respiration saccadée de Quinn était aisément perceptible.

« N-Non, bredouilla Rachel, enfin non je n'ai... enfin j'ai... »

Il lui était soudain impossible de formuler la moindre phrase.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'agaça de nouveau Quinn. On s'est réveillées dans le même lit, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire ?

- M-Mais rien...

- Oh ! s'exclama l'autre, feignant l'étonnement. Mais alors c'est peut-être que je me sois occupée de toi qui te choque à ce point ?

- Mais non... bredouilla encore Rachel, de plus en plus confuse.

- Alors quoi ? » l'interrompit de nouveau Quinn en faisant un pas en avant.

Rachel ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était comme dans le salon tout à l'heure : la colère que Quinn dirigeait à cet instant contre elle la glaçait mais elle ne savait pas quelle en était la raison.

« Il n'y a rien de tout ça... dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. C'est juste que... Kurt m'a racontée une fois que j'avais tendance à coller les gens quand j'avais trop bu et... j'ai sans doute fait ça hier avec toi... enfin je m'excuse si j'ai pu t'embêter. »

Le regard de Quinn se perdit dans le vague en entendant ces mots. La rage rentrée qui brillait au fond de ses yeux disparut progressivement pour faire place à un étrange vide.

« Me coller hier ? répéta-t-elle d'un air absent. Me coller hier... »

Elle ne souriait ni ne grinçait des dents. Il y avait quelque-chose de familier dans cette jeune femme-là. Lorsque Quinn s'énervait, Rachel ne faisait que revoir la blonde assurée en uniforme rouge et blanc qui avait fait preuve de tant d'inventivité pour la tourmenter jour après jour. A l'inverse, celle qu'elle avait en face d'elle là était si différente... Cette impression de décalage, de perdition, comme si elle était en naufrage depuis une éternité. Rachel était incapable de dire de quoi il s'agissait, mais c'était Quinn telle qu'elle était maintenant.

Les autres disaient qu'elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. La brunette, elle, était déstabilisée par cette placidité.

« Tu ne m'as pas embêtée, répondit Quinn après un moment de réflexion. Non, pas vraiment... »

Ce calme de nouveau. Cette étrange sérénité qui cachait quelque-chose de plus profond. Quelque-chose que Quinn ne laisserait jamais voir à personne.

Rachel la dévisagea sans mot dire.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, murmura-t-elle encore en la fixant par-dessous les quelques cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front. Plus personne n'était vraiment en état de fonctionnement, et toi non plus, alors je t'ai amenée à l'étage avant que tu ne fasses des bêtises. Il était inutile de gâcher notre séjour en te perdant quelque-part aux alentours. »

Elle s'arrêta, et la bouche entrouverte, parut réfléchir à quelque-chose d'autre, avant d'ajouter :

« Il ne s'est rien passé. »

Rachel hocha machinalement la tête, pas aussi soulagée que ce qu'elle l'aurait pensé.

« D'accord...

- Donc c'est réglé, conclut la blonde. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai si faim qu'à ce stade-ci même des pâtes trop cuites feraient mon bonheur. »

Elle avait déjà tourné les talons.

« Tu étais en colère contre moi tout à l'heure, » s'exclama précipitamment Rachel.

Quinn se retourna lentement, la fixant d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Je te demande pardon ?

- Dans le salon. Tu m'as regardée comme si... comme si je ne sais pas... Comme si j'avais fait quelque-chose de mal.

- Tu as dû rêvé, répliqua Quinn avec un haussement d'épaules, lui refaisant de nouveau face.

- Je ne suis pas folle, opposa Rachel, saisie par un regain d'énergie.

- Peut-être bien que si, dit Quinn avec un sourire désinvolte.

- Non. On s'est... On s'est plutôt bien entendues toute la journée... Au lac et dans la voiture, il n'y avait rien de... de tendu... Et tu m'as regardée... comme ça dans le salon. Avec cette dureté et cette rage au fond des yeux. »

Quinn la contempla un instant sans mot dire. Rachel soutint son regard, malgré le malaise qui lui retournait l'estomac. La blonde finit par s'avancer d'une démarche mesurée, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus séparées que par deux mètres.

« Et tu crois que je pourrais t'en vouloir pour quelque-chose ? » demanda Quinn en se penchant vers elle.

Elle lui posait la question comme si elle en ignorait réellement la réponse. Rachel papillonna des yeux, confuse.

« N-Non.

- Alors pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

- Je n'en sais rien, s'empressa d'ajouter Rachel. Tu n'as qu'à me le dire si j'ai fait quelque-chose... »

Quinn se redressa et la contempla avec un sourire sans chaleur.

« Arrête avec ta paranoïa, » lui souffla-t-elle, et l'espace d'une seconde, son masque impassible se brisa pour dévoiler désarroi et incertitude.

Mais cela ne dura que le temps d'un battement de cils et Rachel crut avoir rêvé. Quinn lui tourna de nouveau le dos et se dirigea vers la porte vitrée. La brunette resta un instant debout au milieu de la terrasse, hébétée, la regardant partir. Puis, dans une dernière impulsion, elle lança d'une voix claire :

« J'aimerais qu'il n'y ait plus d'animosité entre nous. »

La blonde se stoppa net, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

« J'aimerais que l'on soit amies, Quinn. Je sais qu'on peut l'être. Je pensais que ce serait le cas maintenant que le lycée est fini et qu'il n'y a plus d'histoire d'échelle sociale entre nous. Mais... Mais je ne te comprends pas. Tu as l'air si distante, complètement ailleurs. Et en même temps... il y a ces moments où tu me dévisages avec ce drôle de regard.

- Ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois, la coupa Quinn.

- Mais je sais que j'ai fait quelque-chose, insista Rachel. Je le sais et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire.

- Puisque je te dis que tu n'as rien fait, murmura Quinn.

- Alors pourquoi-...

- _Rachel,_ gronda-t-elle.

- Je suis désolée Quinn, dit précipitamment la brunette. Pardonne-moi. Mais j'aimerais que l'on soit amies. Je pourrais t'aider. »

Les jointures de Quinn prirent une teinte cadavérique alors qu'elle raffermissait sa prise autour de la poignée de la porte vitrée.

« M'aider, vraiment ? Maintenant ? Dans un mois, tu seras à New-York. »

Elle baissa la tête et contempla les planches de bois sous ses pieds.

Elle voulait disparaître.

« Voler d'audition en audition, chercher toutes les occasions possibles, cela prend du temps. Tu oublieras même que Tina, Brittany ou moi existons.

- On... On pourra se téléphoner, s'empressa de proposer la diva.

- On ne peut pas être amies, Rachel.

- Mais on trouvera une solution, on pourra...

- Pas à cause de ça ! » s'exclama Quinn d'une voix vacillante.

Rachel sursauta.

« Mais... à cause de quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas, Rachel... Je suis... Je... »

Les tremblements de sa voix désemparèrent l'autre jeune femme. Quinn se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Je... Rachel... murmura-t-elle.

- Je veux t'aider, Quinn, insista l'autre d'une voix douce.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. » rétorqua-t-elle brusquement.

Elle leva la tête pour contempler l'obscurité qui s'ouvrait devant elle.

« Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça... Mais... Je ne peux pas, Rachel... Ça ne marchera pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? »

Quinn cligna laborieusement des yeux. Elle avait la gorge nouée. Elle lâcha la poignée de la porte, et secoua sa main moite devant elle. Elle ferma les paupières, prenant une grande inspiration. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle refoula un soupir anxieux.

« Je t'aime, Rachel. » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

La petite brune eut un mouvement de recul, convaincue d'avoir mal entendu.

« P-Pardon ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Je... » murmura Quinn.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de le dire.

_« Tu vas aller en enfer. »_

C'était effrayant. C'était incompréhensible.

C'est pourquoi elle s'empressa de rectifier d'une voix vacillante :

« Je te hais, Rachel. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

Mais elle le répéta.

« Je te hais, et... on ne peut pas être amie avec quelqu'un que l'on déteste, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que ça ne marchera pas.

- Mais Quinn... bredouilla Rachel. On peut... On peut... travailler sur ça. »

La blonde se retourna avec lenteur et sourit tristement à la brunette.

« Tu as toujours été tellement naïve, dit-elle, retenant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Je viens de te dire que je te haïssais et tu continues de t'obstiner. Je ne peux pas Rachel. Je te déteste et ce sera toujours le cas.

- Mais après toutes ces années ce...

- Après toutes ces années. » l'interrompit Quinn.

Elle ne s'aperçut pas des deux larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

« Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je vais retourner à l'intérieur. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Elle ouvrit la porte et disparut à l'intérieur du chalet, abandonnant Rachel à son désarroi.


	14. Goodnight, Travel Well

Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews :)

Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Playlist :**

**Foundations - Kate Nash  
><strong>

**Goodnight, Travel Well - The Killers  
><strong>

**Masterpiece Theatre III - Marianas Trench  
><strong>

**This Is War - 30 Seconds To Mars**

* * *

><p>« Mais c'est pas possible ça, qui a bouché l'évier ? » s'exclama Mercedes en contemplant le massacre avec un mélange d'horreur et d'emportement.<p>

Santana lança un regard coupable à Brittany, qui se contenta de lui sourire avec amusement. La propriétaire du chalet avait réussi à tous les rassembler dans la cuisine pour manger et ils se délectaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient des pâtes trop cuites que leur avait préparées Sam et Mike.

« C'est pas si terrible que ça, commenta Tina en examinant son assiette d'un air très sérieux.

- C'est juste un peu collant, concéda Kurt en se penchant vers elle pour comparer leurs portions.

- Moi j'aime bien, intervint Blaine avant d'enfourner une fourchetée conséquente dans sa bouche affamée.

- Ouais, enfin tant que ça se mange, ça te suffit, » commenta Artie en ajoutant de la sauce tomate à ses pâtes.

Blaine hausse les épaules avec légèreté en continuant de mâchouiller joyeusement et, à côté de lui, Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais qui a été assez stupide pour mettre du gâteau là-dedans ? » fulminait Mercedes.

Sam effectua un mouvement pour se lever de table afin de l'aider mais elle lui lança, sans même se retourner :

« Non, Sammy, je peux le faire ! Contente-toi de manger ce que vous nous avez préparés ! »

Le blond se rassit sans protester et Mercedes se débattit de plus bel avec le lavabo bouché. Brittany étouffa un rire en voyant l'expression peu tranquille de Santana, tandis que celle-ci observait en silence la jeune fille qui essayait de réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait causés.

« Arrête, la rabroua la latina du bout des lèvres.

- Je n'y peux rien si tu es si marrante.

- Je ne suis pas marrante, rétorqua aussitôt Santana.

- Si. Et super mignonne, ajouta Brittany avec un sourire attendri.

- Tais-toi et mange ces pâtes infectes que les deux imbéciles nous ont préparés, siffla-t-elle sans pouvoir contenir le feu qui lui montait aux joues.

- Je suppose que vous parviendrez à vous réconcilier sur l'oreiller. »

Santana se tourna vivement vers Puck pour lui mettre une tarte qu'il accepta sans broncher.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandées si je pouvais regarder, fit remarquer celui-ci avec un sourire charmeur.

- Ouais, y a du progrès, » grommela la jeune femme en lui lançant un dernier regard noir.

Si cela n'avait été pour la main mutine que la blonde avait posée sur sa cuisse, elle aurait sans doute frappé une nouvelle fois le jeune homme.

Assise à l'autre bout de la table, Quinn les contemplait d'un air sombre. Ni elle ni Rachel n'avaient ouvert la bouche depuis le début du repas. La diva, habituellement si bavarde, avait éveillé les soupçons de Finn, qui jetait de temps en temps un regard inquiet dans sa direction. Rachel faisait de son mieux pour ignorer l'attention un peu trop excessive que le garçon lui portait, dans un moment où elle aurait eu besoin de se retrouver seule, et se concentra sur son assiette, à laquelle elle n'avait presque pas touchée. De temps en temps, elle posait les yeux sur Quinn, installée à deux places d'elle. La jeune fille gardait un air indéchiffrable, mais dès qu'elle levait le nez de ses pâtes fumantes, il était aisé pour Rachel de s'apercevoir de la lueur mélancolique qui brillait au fond de ses iris froides.

« Hey, mini-Barbra, lui glissa Puck en se penchant vers elle. Y a un truc qui va pas ? »

La brunette se redressa vivement, comme frappée d'une décharge. Elle tourna vers lui des yeux un peu confus et mit quelques secondes à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Eh ben quoi ? lui demanda le garçon avec un petit sourire. Je sais que je suis séduisant mais tu pourrais faire un effort pour cacher ton attirance pour moi. »

Rachel lui donna un petit coup dans le bras du plat de la main.

« Noah ! le rabroua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

- Ah, j'aime mieux ça, dit-il en se redressant avec satisfaction. Mais je ne serai pas toujours là pour te faire marrer, il va falloir que tu essayes d'être moins dépendante de moi à partir de maintenant. »

Elle se contenta de le gratifier d'une moue sceptique, mais l'amusement qui brillait au fond de ses yeux de nouveau pétillants la trahirent.

« Alors, prête pour l'aventure de ta vie ? reprit Puck en tendant le bras pour attraper le plat posé au milieu de la table. Prête à te faire manger par des créatures cannibales dans une grotte sombre et sinistre ? »

Cette petite discussion réconfortait trop Rachel pour qu'elle se formalise de ses tentatives pour l'effrayer.

« Ils te mangeront avant moi, répliqua-t-elle, il y a plus de chair.

- Quoi ? » s'exclama Puck en prenant un air faussement outragé.

Il acheva de se resservir et reposa le saladier.

« Ceci, mademoiselle, dit-il en tapotant ses biceps, c'est du muscle à 200%, le gras n'existe pas chez Puckfasa.

- Cela ne les empêchera pas de te manger avant moi, insista la diva avec un sourire.

- Oh oui, j'oublie toujours à quel point tu es petite, lança le garçon d'un air moqueur. Fais attention, ils pourraient bien te piétiner sans même s'apercevoir de ta présence ! »

Rachel lui donna un nouveau coup de coude et il se contenta de laisser échapper un rire tonitruant.

« Trente dollars, dit Santana.

- Trente-cinq, contra Artie en lui lançant un regard de défi.

- Dix. Je n'ai pas d'argent à jeter par les fenêtres, annonça Kurt avec un haussement de sourcils dédaigneux.

- Les gars, c'est pas super sympa de parier sur une indigestion, grommela Sam en leur jetant un regard gêné.

- Hum, en même temps c'est vrai que c'est pas une réussite, reconnut Mike en poussant un morceau de pâte d'un mouvement de fourchette dubitatif.

- Moi je trouve ça très bon, objecta Blaine.

- Que racontez-vous, malheureux ? intervint Puck. Les pâtes, ça se mange sans faim. Le matin, le midi, le soir, tout le temps !

- Le matin ? répéta Tina avec une expression de dégoût.

- Il m'arrive de manger de la pizza froide le matin, » murmura Quinn, sortant enfin de son mutisme.

Cela arracha un sourire amusé à Sam, qui la regarda un instant sans mot dire, avant d'être découragé par les yeux froids qu'elle darda sur lui.

« Tout ce que j'en dis moi, reprit Puck avec un haussement d'épaules, c'est que ça ne va pas nous tuer de manger autre chose que des feuilles et de l'herbe comme Mini-Barbra.

- Je suis contre la maltraitance des animaux ! s'exclama aussitôt Rachel avec indignation.

- Oh, mais ma petite, tu n'as pas vu les tranches de steak qui attendent patiemment dans le congélo du grenier, lui glissa le garçon à la crête avec amusement. Si tu ne les manges pas, nous on les mangera.

- Et puis de toute façon ces steaks sont déjà morts, fit remarquer Finn, ce à quoi Rachel répondit par un regard assassin.

- Oh, au fait Britt, s'exclama Santana en se tournant vers sa blonde avec une expression moqueuse sur le visage, tu n'aurais pas vu des steaks vivants gambader dans la plaine tout à l'heure ? »

Sa copine la gratifia d'un regard un peu confus, mais elle lui sourit d'un air rassurant avant de reporter son attention sur Finn.

« C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de steaks morts, heureusement que tu es là pour parfaire ma culture générale, Finnessa. » lui dit-elle avec un rictus narquois.

Mercedes, Artie et Mike éclatèrent de rire mais les étouffèrent aussitôt qu'ils virent Finn se lever de table, faisant trembler tous les couverts posés sur la nappe.

« Je vais prendre l'air. » lança-t-il avec un dernier regard furieux en direction de Santana.

Il tourna les talons et ses pas résonnèrent étrangement forts dans le silence tendu qui était soudain tombé sur les membres du Glee Club.

« Finn, non, attends ! » s'exclama Rachel en partant à sa suite.

Quinn la suivit de ses yeux attentifs jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le couloir.

Mercedes, qui avait fini de déboucher l'évier, s'approcha de la table, et, les mains sur les hanches, lança :

« Merci Satan ! »

Sam et Mike se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour applaudir d'un air solennel. Tina hochait la tête en posant sur elle un regard désapprobateur et Puck se contenta de finir son assiette.

« Hum, félicitations Santana, je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes, commenta Artie. En une phrase c'était fait.

- Et il n'a même pas tapé dans une chaise, ajouta Kurt.

- Tu es vraiment le pire beau-frère du monde, rétorqua Mercedes en levant les yeux au ciel.

- San, c'était méchant et inutile, lui glissa Brittany en la fixant d'un air sévère.

- Mais non, la rassura l'autre avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. Regarde, ils sont impressionnés.

- C'était de l'ironie ! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur.

Santana se contenta de leur sourire avec satisfaction. Le silence retomba sur la cuisine et Quinn écouta d'une oreille distraite les messes basses de Mercedes et Kurt, attendant bien malgré elle le retour de la diva. Le repas devenait d'un coup moins passionnant maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus observer du coin de l'œil l'adorable frimousse de la brune.

…

…

…

« Finn, Finn, calme-toi s'il-te-plaît ! » s'exclama Rachel d'un ton désespéré en le suivant hâtivement à travers la bibliothèque.

La porte vitrée de la terrasse claqua avec un bruit sonore derrière eux et ils se retrouvèrent dans la nuit calme et fraîche. Mais la rage dans laquelle se trouvait Finn avait fait grimper la température de plusieurs degrés. La brise glaciale qui avait semblé souffler lorsque Quinn et elle s'étaient retrouvées à se disputer étrangement au même endroit une heure plus tôt avait fait place à quelque-chose de plus étouffant.

« COMMENT EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME ? » hurla Finn en faisant brusquement volte-face.

Rachel eut un vif mouvement de recul ; elle avait appris à se méfier des accès de colère (ou d'enthousiasme) du garçon depuis que celui-ci lui avait cassé le nez en troisième année. Le bras qu'il balança devant lui dans sa fureur lui donna raison, et il siffla devant ses yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle l'esquivait de justesse. Elle leva des mains apaisantes.

« Finn, s'il-te-plaît... répéta-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. C'est Santana, ne fais pas attention.

- Bon sang, je croyais qu'elle aurait changé et qu'on pourrait passé une semaine sans avoir droit à ses remarques désobligeantes...

- Finn...

- … mais elle est toujours la même !

- Finn... » répéta encore Rachel.

Mais il déambulait d'un air agité devant elle, sourd à ses paroles.

« Et moi qui pensais qu'après son coming-out elle aurait fini par se calmer ! grommela-t-il.

- Finn, dit Rachel en restant toujours à bonne distance du jeune homme. Elle n'a pas eu le choix, elle n'était pas prête.

- JUSTEMENT, JE PENSAIS QUE CA LUI REMETTRAIT LES IDEES EN PLACE ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Les échos de son cri résonnèrent dans la plaine déserte et jusque-là si paisible.

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, tout ça a été tellement dur pour elle, » répliqua Rachel en regagnant un peu d'assurance.

Le garçon porta les mains à sa tête et souffla bruyamment pour essayer de se maîtriser.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continue à être comme ça ? Le fait de pouvoir enfin s'accepter complètement aurait dû lui permettre d'évacuer toute sa colère !

- Finn, tu ne te rends pas compte, tu n'étais pas là quand Brittany essayait de la ramasser à la petite cuillère quand ses parents l'ont virée de chez elle. »

La crainte et le manque d'assurance de Rachel avait disparu maintenant qu'ils abordaient ce sujet et que les images de la jeune femme dévastée repassait devant ses yeux décidés.

« Ça ne l'a pas calmée, ça l'a simplement détruite, reprit-elle d'une voix encore un peu implorante.

- Parce-que tu trouves le moyen de la défendre toi aussi ? s'insurgea Finn.

- Tu crois que je vais te dire qu'elle mérite tout ce qui lui est arrivée parce-qu'elle a besoin d'être canalisée ? rétorqua Rachel. Tu me demandes de te dire ça alors que je suis la fille d'un couple gay ? Pour l'amour de Dieu, Finn, essaye de la comprendre un peu ! Elle n'a plus rien, elle n'a plus rien d'autre que Brittany et nous, et elle a besoin de quelque-chose pour évacuer sa douleur ! Son moyen de se protéger ça a toujours été de rabaisser les autres, et ça l'est encore plus aujourd'hui...

- C'est une excuse alors ? demanda aussitôt Finn d'une voix tremblante de colère. On a tous nos problèmes, mais on ne s'en défoule pas forcément sur les autres !

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'elle ressent Finn, tu ne peux pas savoir alors que son avenir est incertain maintenant qu'elle n'a plus de foyer ni de famille sur qui compter ! s'exclama Rachel, commençant à être réellement furieuse contre les gamineries dont la gratifiait Finn.

- Alors je dois serrer les dents et supporter ses provocations ? rétorqua-t-il.

- Exactement ! »

Elle crut que la mâchoire de Finn allait s'écraser au sol mais il ne fit que la contempler bouche bée. Rachel regretta aussitôt ce qu'elle venait de crier. Elle aurait dû le tourner différemment, ou peut-être faire comprendre à Finn auparavant pourquoi ce que Santana disait était anodin comparé à certaines autres choses. Mais les mots étaient sortis, et elle ne pouvait pas les lui faire oublier.

« Je suis ton petit copain, bredouilla Finn. Depuis quand est-ce que tu es amie avec elle ?

- Depuis que Brittany ne suffit plus... murmura Rachel.

- Elle t'a toujours insultée, elle t'a toujours rabaissée, et toi maintenant tu la défends...

- Ce qui compte c'est maintenant. Le lycée c'est fini, Finn, et la diva parlait maintenant comme elle aurait parlé à un enfant de cinq ans, et je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça sous prétexte qu'elle m'a lancée deux ou trois slushies dessus quatre ans plus tôt...

- Plus que trois.

- Bon, peut-être, marmonna Rachel avec un haussement d'épaules impuissant, mais ce n'est pas là où je veux en venir.

- Je sais très bien où tu veux en venir, répliqua Finn avec une colère ravivée. Je ne suis pas stupide, contrairement à ce que tout le monde semble croire.

- Je n'ai jamais-...

- Tu es tellement naïve Rachel ! Tu la pardonnes comme tu as toujours pardonné aux autres, peu importe à quel point ils ont pu te blesser ! Bon sang, même Quinn et toi vous vous entendez bien maintenant !

- Tu dois être aveugle, murmura la jeune fille en contemplant le sol d'un air dépité.

- P-Pourquoi ?

- Parce-que je t'ai aussi pardonné, figure-toi, reprit-elle en levant la tête pour le contempler avec sécheresse. Je t'ai pardonné quand tu t'es servie de l'attirance que j'avais pour toi pour me faire revenir au Glee Club alors même que tu sortais encore avec Quinn, je t'ai pardonné de m'avoir menti à propos de ta première fois avec Santana, je t'ai pardonné pour m'avoir largué parce-que j'avais essayé de me venger avec Puck alors que l'instant d'après tu encourageais Quinn à tromper Sam, je t'ai pardonné quand tu m'as fait tournée la tête et que tu nous as fait perdre les Nationales à tous en m'entraînant à t'embrasser sur scène, je t'ai pardonné tes erreurs encore et encore...

- Quoi... bafouilla Finn en la contemplant avec effarement. Mais...

- Je t'ai pardonné toutes ces choses, reprit Rachel, parce-qu'on pardonne toujours à ceux qu'on aime. Je t'aime Finn, et j'aime aussi Santana parce-que malgré toutes les méchancetés qu'elle a pu dire et continue parfois de dire, je vois cette fille qui a été effrayée d'aimer Brittany pendant si longtemps que sa réputation a fini par être celle d'une allumeuse et d'une fille facile. J'aime Santana et je vois cet aspect d'elle qui ressort plus encore maintenant, alors même que ça devrait être le contraire. Alors je l'ai pardonnée depuis longtemps. Je ne peux pas continuer de lui en vouloir pour des choses qu'elle m'a faite alors qu'elle a tellement besoin de nous maintenant. Ignore-la et dis-toi qu'il y a pire que ça, s'il-te-plaît Finn. »

Le garçon la contemplait avec un désarroi grandissant, les bras ballant de chaque côté de son large torse. Ses sourcils se froncèrent avec un mélange de confusion et de mécontentement tandis qu'il bafouillait :

« Je ne t'ai pas fait toutes... toutes ces choses... Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en parles que maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que... ? »

Rachel soupira.

« Je pensais que tu en étais conscient, dit-elle d'un ton las. Et je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'en reparler. C'est le passé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se força à sourire. Elle se sentait d'un coup extrêmement fatiguée.

« L'important c'est qu'on va tous les deux à New-York maintenant, » ajouta-t-elle.

Elle avança une main hésitante mais il se déroba.

« Il y a un truc que j'ai oublié de te dire. »

Rachel inclina la tête avec curiosité, ayant beaucoup du mal à démêler la culpabilité de la colère dans le ton de son copain.

« Un... Un truc ? » bredouilla-t-elle, et une appréhension glaciale se répandit dans ses veines.

Elle ne sut jamais ce qui poussa Finn à lui dire cela. Si c'était sous le coup de la fureur ou bien s'il avait décidé de finalement lâcher le morceau. S'il l'avait regretté aussitôt après, ou s'il avait eu l'intention que les choses tournent ainsi.

« Je t'ai menti à propos de la location, reprit-il d'une voix égale. Je n'ai rien préparé du tout. »

Quelque-chose s'éteignit dans le regard sincère qu'il posait sur elle mais Rachel eut du mal à s'en rendre compte, car il lui sembla tout d'un coup que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle, et elle posa une main tremblante sur l'écorce dure de l'arbre de la terrasse, dressé à côté d'elle, pour s'empêcher de tomber.

« Je n'ai été accepté dans aucune des universités pour lesquelles j'ai postulées, continua-t-il d'un ton soudain désespéré. J'ai épluché toutes les petites annonces, tous les sites internet. Je ne suis pas assez bon pour New-York, Rach, je ne suis pas assez bon pour toutes ces lumières et ces buildings. »

La brune ne disait rien et se contentait de le fixer de ses yeux écarquillés.

« J'ai déjà demandé à Burt pour venir travailler au garage, expliqua-t-il précipitamment. J'y travaillerai avec Puck ! Et... »

Il hésita une douloureuse seconde.

«... Et vu que mes horaires seront assez souples, je pourrai venir te voir dans ton appart' à NYC tous les week-ends. »

Rachel bredouilla quelques syllabes inintelligibles, avant de finalement réussir à prononcer les quelques mots qui étaient bloqués dans sa gorge depuis d'interminables secondes :

« Je ne peux pas... »

Les extérieurs encore un peu assurés du garçon s'effondrèrent.

« Q-Quoi ? murmura-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas ! répéta Rachel en dardant sur lui des yeux plein de larmes qu'elle se détestait pour ne pas parvenir à refouler. Je t'avais dit Finn, je te l'avais dit !

- Mais on continuera de se voir autant que possible, la rassura précipitamment le grand dadais. On se verra...

- Je n'aurai pas le temps ! le coupa Rachel d'une voix tremblante. S'il t'était impossible de me rejoindre à New-York, il a toujours été clair que ce serait plutôt mon rêve que toi.

- Je sais mais...

- J'ai choisi, Finn, murmura-t-elle faiblement. Broadway est mon premier amour et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'accomplir ce pour quoi je suis née parce-que... parce-que je t'aime. »

Ces mots qui sonnaient si doux à ses oreilles quelques minutes plus tôt lui coûtaient tellement à présent. Elle avait envie de les enfoncer au fond de sa gorge pour que plus jamais ils n'en sortent mais peu importe ses efforts acharnés, elle aurait continué de les penser. Elle aimait Finn, elle l'aimait désespérément et entièrement.

« Rach, bafouilla le garçon d'une voix à la fois suppliante et désemparée.

- Finn, s'il-te-plaît, souffla-t-elle avec douleur. Je n'aurai pas le temps de te voir, je ne veux pas que tu accapares mes pensées. Je ne veux pas que jour et nuit, peu importe que j'auditionne pour un nouveau rôle ou que je prenne un cours de théâtre, je sois là à me demander ce que tu es en train de faire à cet instant. Si tu changes un centième écrou ou si tu parles avec cette jolie fille au comptoir du fast-food...

- Rach, bégaya encore Finn, hébété. Tu sais bien que je ne-...

- Je ne veux pas de tout ça alors que je pourrais sourire tranquillement à la pensée que si je rentre chez moi le soir, c'est pour y retrouver quelqu'un que j'aime, et non pas pour m'endormir dans un lit vide ! Je ne veux pas... »

Elle ravala un sanglot.

«... me languir de toi et avoir du mal à me concentrer sur mes rêves à cause de ça. On ne pourra pas être heureux comme ça, ça marchera peut-être quelques semaines, mais ça ne durera pas éternellement. »

Finn s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle recula précipitamment, trébuchant presque.

« Je ne veux pas te voir que deux jours dans la semaine, bredouilla-t-elle en levant vers lui des yeux effrayés. Je te veux près de moi tous les jours ou alors la vie ne sera pas supportable. Je n'arriverai jamais à me rappeler ce pour quoi je suis à New-York. Alors -non, ne t'approche pas ! Finn, c'est fini, je suis désolée, je ne peux.. je ne peux pas...

- N-Non, la coupa aussitôt Finn avec effroi. Rach, non, attends...

- Tais-toi ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Je t'aime, mais jamais je ne te choisirais plutôt que mes propres rêves. Je vais à New-York et toi tu restes à Lima. Je suis désolée, que ça se finisse comme... comme... »

Elle s'essuya la joue d'une main tremblante, incapable de terminer sa phrase. Le regard implorant que Finn lui lança acheva de lui briser le cœur et elle sortit en trombe de la terrasse. Tout n'était plus qu'un mélange confus de murs et de meubles autour d'elle alors qu'elle essayait de se débarrasser convulsivement des larmes qui roulaient maintenant sur son visage brûlant. Elle déboucha dans le couloir tout juste éclairé et manqua de rentrer de plein fouet dans Quinn. La blonde la contempla avec effarement.

« Rach-Rachel ? murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que... »

Rachel secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche, incapable de parler, et lui passa devant sans rien ajouter. Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Brittany était sur elle et l'enveloppait de ses bras réconfortants. Elle ne savait plus très bien ou elle était ni avec qui, mais elle ne chercha plus à résister et s'abandonna à son chagrin, pleurant tout son soûl.

…

…

…

« Sortez d'ici, murmura Mercedes avec empressement, sortez toutes d'ici. »

Brittany leva des yeux un peu confus vers elle, tout en continuant de caresser doucement les cheveux ébouriffés de la petite brunette.

« Non pas toi, s'empressa de la rassurer la jeune femme. Mais les autres ! »

Quinn essaya de s'approcher des deux filles assises sur le lit mais Mercedes lui attrapa le poignet et la tira d'un geste vigoureux vers l'arrière.

« Hé, je veux juste savoir qu'est-ce que Frankenteen a encore fait pour que Berry pleure comme ça, protesta Santana avec véhémence, mais l'autre tendit son bras pour l'empêcher de passer.

- Je veux juste voir si elle va bien, murmura Quinn sans détacher son regard de la brune recroquevillée dans les bras de Brittany.

- Allez, Quinn, pas besoin de faire semblant, lui rétorqua Mercedes avec un haussement de sourcils sceptique, retourne en bas et contente-toi de te renseigner auprès de Finn, on ne t'en demande pas plus.

- Mais je... voulut insister la blonde, et sa voix calme et posée commençait à se teinter de ces accents menaçants qu'elle avait jadis revêtus alors qu'elle était encore capitaine des Cheerios.

- Ouais, on sait très bien que Q s'en fout du hobbit, mais moi je veux savoir ! l'interrompit Santana en essayant d'avancer.

- Ça suffit ! s'énerva Mercedes. Sortez toutes les deux avant que je n'en blesse une ! »

Quinn contempla encore un instant la forme si vulnérable de Rachel, puis tourna les talons sans insister davantage. Elle pouvait encore entendre les exclamations exaspérées de Santana en arrivant en bas des escaliers.

« Alors ? demanda vivement Tina en se levant de la première marche où elle patientait jusque-là.

- Brittany est avec elle, dit simplement Quinn. Et Mercedes essaye de faire sortir Santana. »

L'autre la dévisagea un instant sans mot dire, vraisemblablement quelque peu désemparée par son ton imperturbable, avant d'acquiescer lentement.

« Et... hum... Finn ? demanda la blonde.

- Il est sur la terrasse avec les garçons, commença Tina, je n'ai pas encore...

- Je vais aller le voir, décida Quinn en prenant la direction de la bibliothèque.

- Q-Quoi ? bredouilla sa camarade en lui emboîtant le pas. Mais on peut attendre que Rachel se soit calmée pour en savoir plus, il n'y a pas... »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase et voyant que la jeune femme avait réellement l'intention d'aller voir le jeune homme, elle accéléra le pas et se campa devant la porte de la bibliothèque sans rien ajouter.

« Laisse-moi passer, soupira Quinn après l'avoir brièvement jaugée d'un œil dubitatif.

- Non ! répliqua Tina d'un air décidé. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, et encore moins les tiennes. Laissons les garçons calmer Finn et Brittany s'occuper de Rachel. Si elle veut bien de nous après... alors tant mieux... »

Quinn ne chercha pas à insister et se détourna pour cacher son expression frustrée à la jeune fille. Elle avait envie de taper dans quelque-chose, ou bien de dire une parole, une phrase méchante pour se décharger de toute cette rage qui bouillonnait en elle, mais plutôt que de s'en prendre à la pauvre Tina, elle alla s'asseoir dans un des canapés du salon. Elle fit tout juste attention aux autres personnes déjà présentes dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui... commença Kurt.

- Tais-toi, le coupa-t-elle.

- Est-ce que... voulut demander Blaine.

- Chut, l'interrompit-elle.

- Mais... insista Artie.

- S'il-vous-plaît, » intervint Tina en venant s'installer à côté de lui.

Les garçons semblaient près à insister mais fort heureusement, c'est ce moment-là que Santana choisit pour débouler dans la pièce, ivre de colère.

« Ce n'est pas possible ça, s'exclama-t-elle, je veux parler à Rachel et on ne me laisse même pas m'approcher ! »

Elle se laissa tomber à côté de Quinn avec un soupir exaspéré.

« Comme si tu en avais quelque-chose à faire, lui lança la blonde d'une voix égale, sans même prendre la peine de la regarder.

- Plus que toi en tout cas, rétorqua Santana, ne daignant elle non plus pas tourner la tête vers elle.

- Laisse-moi rire.

- Pourquoi, tu as un scoop à nous donner, Q ?

- Non.

- Parce-que si c'est le cas, c'est le moment.

- Je-...

- Les filles ! » intervint Tina en les fusillant toutes deux d'un regard sévère.

Les deux se turent et ne bronchèrent plus. Un silence relatif retomba sur la pièce tandis qu'ils attendaient tous. Quoi ? Aucun d'eux ne le savait vraiment.  
>Kurt attendait de pouvoir s'occuper de Rachel à son tour.<p>

Blaine attendait que tout aille mieux.

Artie et Tina attendaient le retour des garçons pour en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui s'était passé.

Santana attendait de pouvoir revoir Brittany pour qu'elle lui explique un peu plus en détail ce qui se tramait.

Quinn attendait Rachel.

En tous les cas, chacun d'eux attendait _quelque-chose_. Et lorsque Sam et Mike revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, ce ne fut qu'un mince soulagement pour la plupart d'entre eux.

« Puck est encore avec Finn, annonça Sam, en réponse aux regards interrogatifs qui s'étaient rivés sur lui dès son entrée dans le salon.

- Si vous êtes ici maintenant, on s'en doute un peu, rétorqua Santana avec impatience. Ce qu'on veut savoir, c'est...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » l'interrompit Quinn.

Elle essaya de ne pas flancher sous le regard curieux que lui jeta Sam avant de répondre :

« Ils nous en parleront s'ils en ont envie, je ne crois pas que-...

- Tu es au courant, l'interrompit aussitôt la blonde. Tu es au courant alors dis-le m-... nous.

- Quinn, est-...

- Sam ! insista-t-elle avec presque du désespoir dans la voix.

- Q, c'est leur vie privée après tout, arrête de faire la fouine. »

Quinn se tourna aussitôt vers Santana et elle lui aurait bondi dessus si le blond n'avait pas eu le réflexe de s'avancer vers elle et de la retenir par les épaules.

« Lâche-moi ! » siffla-t-elle en se dégageant avec brutalité.

Sam la laissa faire mais continua de la contempler avec vigilance, ses mains se baladant au niveau de sa taille pour prévenir un nouvel accès de rage. Elle devina les regards ébahis des autres sur elle et cela ne fit qu'accroître son irritation.

« Je ne suis pas une sauvage, c'est bon ! » hurla-t-elle avant de sortir en trombe de la pièce.

Les talons de ses chaussures résonnèrent bruyamment dans le hall vide et elle s'extirpa hâtivement de l'atmosphère étouffante du chalet. La respiration encore saccadée, elle descendit l'escalier de la terrasse et se laissa tomber sur l'avant-dernière marche.

Elle extirpa une cigarette de la poche de sa jupe d'une main tremblante de rage.

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait envie d'en mettre une bonne à Finn peu importe ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à la petite brunette, et ensuite de prendre Rachel dans ses bras pour lui dire que tout irait bien, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas parce-qu'elle était Quinn Fabray.

Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et balança son paquet vide d'un geste rageur de la main au loin. Elle se calma légèrement lorsqu'elle eut pris une bouffée de sa cigarette. Celle-ci rougeoyait telle une luciole dans la nuit noire.

Ils allaient tous venir la consoler, tous venir la dorloter, et elle, elle allait rester debout dans un coin à attendre que cela passe, car elle n'avait aucune légitimité. Aucune légitimité.

Aucune légitimité.

Son poing se resserra convulsivement sur le tissu de sa jupe et elle enroula un bras autour de ses genoux. La fumée qui flottait autour d'elle lui chatouilla la gorge et elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi pathétique.

Tant de choses tues qui l'avait menée à cela. Elle aurait dû parler. Elle aurait dû...

Elle repensa à son altercation avec la jeune femme sur la terrasse et essaya de garder cette rage bouillonnante au fond d'elle pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'anéantissement.

« Q ? »

Quinn ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette, une expression profondément abattue sur le visage.

« Dégage. » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix claire.

Les marches grincèrent derrière elle tandis que l'autre se rapprochait.

« Je dégage quand je veux, rétorqua-t-elle avec quelque-chose comme de l'amusement dans la voix.

- Va-t-en.

- Ok ok, je viens voir si t'es pas en train de te laisser aller à tes instincts de pyromane en mettant le feu à la terrasse mais si c'est comme ça que je suis reçue, je crois que je vais retourner à l'intérieur !

- C'est ça, va te faire foutre. » marmonna Quinn en ignorant la manière dont son cœur se serra en entendant les paroles de la latina.

Le silence retomba autour d'elle et elle lâcha un long soupir.

« Tu gicles ou quoi ? » finit-elle par crier en se retournant vivement.

Santana était toujours là, debout au milieu de l'escalier, et l'air pensif qu'elle affichait jusque-là se mua en quelque-chose de plus dur.

« Tu te remets toujours pas de la raclée que je t'ai foutue au lac ? demanda-t-elle avec un mélange de morgue et de froideur.

- Retourne faire tes enfantillages ailleurs, San, » rétorqua Quinn d'une voix éteinte en lui tournant de nouveau le dos.

Son regard se perdit au milieu des voitures stationnées sur le petit parking du chalet. Mais Santana ne semblait pas prête à partir, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle faisait encore grincer quelques marches alors qu'elle s'installait à côté de Quinn.

« Tu devrais arrêter cette sale habitude, dit-elle en la contemplant à la dérobée.

- Arrêter quoi ? demanda la blonde avec indifférence.

- La clope, répondit Santana avec une expression désapprobatrice. C'est pas bon pour ta voix.

- Le Glee Club c'est fini, lui répliqua sèchement Quinn en levant la tête pour souffler une nouvelle bouffée.

- Mais pas ta vie, dit très calmement la latina. Tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller à New-York ?

- A New-York ? répéta Quinn avec un petit rire. Qu'est-que j'irais faire là-bas ?

- Eh bien, il y a de bonnes écoles, déclara Santana avec un rictus narquois. Pour les gens comme toi tu vois, ceux qui veulent faire théâtre ou ce genre de merde.

- Moi, aller étudier le théâtre à New-York ? » grinça Quinn, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire d'un air désabusé.

Santana ne répondit rien, attendant qu'elle dise quelque-chose d'autre.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais. » conclut-elle après un moment de silence en écrasant sa cigarette sur la rampe de l'escalier.

La latina la dévisagea avec attention.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas rester coincée à Lima jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? demanda-t-elle avec scepticisme.

- Où est le problème ? Agent immobilier, c'est très bien.

- Oh s'il-te-plaît, Q, arrête avec cette merde. On sait bien toutes les deux que c'est le genre de métier que tu détestes et qui ne te conviendra jamais. Tu t'imagines passer le reste de ta vie à te lever pour vendre des appart' miteux à des pigeons qui n'ont pas compris que cette ville c'est pire que l'enfer ?

- Je peux le faire.

- Non tu ne peux pas. Trouve-toi quelque-chose d'autre.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de ça ? répliqua Quinn en se tournant soudain vers elle pour la fixer avec agacement.

- Parce-que tu ne veux pas foirer ta vie ? proposa Santana avec un haussement de sourcils dubitatif.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles ? »

La latina ne répondit pas et la regarda avec une moue pensive.

« Vu que tu ne sembles pas décider à me laisser tranquille, je vais retourner à l'intérieur. » décida Quinn en effectuant un mouvement pour se lever.

Santana posa une main sur son genou.

« Quoi encore ? s'irrita-t-elle.

- Ne fuis pas, » dit simplement Santana.

Elles s'entre-regardèrent en silence. Les yeux brunâtres de l'ex-HBIC brillaient comme deux lanternes au milieu de la semi-obscurité qui les enveloppaient.

« Je ne fuis pas, » grinça Quinn.

Elle attrapa la main de la latina et la repoussa brutalement, mais n'essaya plus de partir. Elle jeta un dernier regard noir à Santana, avant de détourner la tête. Un silence épais retomba entre les deux.

« Je sais que ça fait une éternité qu'on n'est plus en très bons termes, Q, mais ce serait sympa que tu te dérobes pas à partir du moment où j'essaye d'avoir une discussion avec toi.

- Je suis blonde et j'ai été Cheerio, mais à part ça je n'ai rien à voir avec Brittany. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler avec moi si tu te languis déjà d'elle. Va l'attendre dans le rez-de-chaussée et arrête de me faire chier. »

Elle devina Santana qui essayait de se maîtriser à côté d'elle.

« N'agis pas comme si mes paroles t'offensaient, poursuivit-elle d'une voix acide. Tu t'ennuies alors tu viens me parler, c'est bien simple, pas besoin de faire semblant.

- Ouais, continue de dire ça si ça te fait plaisir, murmura Santana avec froideur. Mais tu ne le penses pas.

- Je le pense. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement et la latina continua de fixer Quinn avec insistance. Celle-ci faisait mine d'être passionnée par le van de Kurt garé juste en face d'elles.

« Q, il n'y a jamais d'excuses entre nous, il n'y en a jamais eu. On en est conscientes toutes les deux. Je n'ai pas l'intention de retirer ce que j'ai dit au lac...

- Si ça te chante, répliqua Quinn avec nonchalance.

- ...parce-que tu sais que c'est vrai. »

La blonde tourna enfin les yeux vers la latina.

« Oh, mais regardez-moi qui me fait la leçon maintenant ? chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire sardonique. On ne se parle plus depuis des mois, et tu prétends en savoir tant sur moi...

- A qui la faute ?

- A qui la faute ? » répéta Quinn avec amertume.

Elle n'ajouta rien.

« Q... commença Santana.

- Santana, » dit en même temps Quinn.

Elles s'interrompirent, attendant que l'une ou l'autre parle.

« Vas-y.

- Non toi.

- Non. D'abord toi.

- Alors personne. »

Elles retombèrent dans un silence tendu.

« Tu sais Q, on n'a pas besoin de redevenir amies, mais j'aimerais au moins savoir ce qui s'est passé.

- Oh non, Santana, répliqua aussitôt Quinn avec un long soupir las. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ce genre de discussion.

- Tu n'es jamais d'humeur, fit remarquer la fille aux yeux marrons d'un ton cassant.

- Exactement.

- Tu as besoin de parler, Q, et autant que ce soit avec moi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, » cracha Quinn avec une grimace dédaigneuse.

Santana lui lança un regard assassin.

« Bon sang, Fabray, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Si trois ans plus tôt, on m'avait prédit que tu deviendrais une loque, j'aurais ris au nez de celui qui aurait eu la stupidité de dire ça. Mais là je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser.

- Dégage alors, » grommela simplement Quinn sans daigner la regarder en face.

Les marches grincèrent sous les pas de Santana, qui remontait l'escalier avec hâte. Il y eut un moment d'accalmie tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait sur le porche.

« Le lycée c'est fini, Q, mets un peu d'ordre dans tes pensées, _hostia_ ! »

Sur ces mots, la porte claqua violemment dans le dos de la blonde.

Quinn arracha une poignée de l'herbe qui poussait vaillamment au pied de l'escalier, et se mit à la tripoter pensivement.

…

…

_« Cette roue était un peu bancale, Jessie, évite les tacos la prochaine fois. »  
><em>

_La dénommée Jessie essaya de garder un air digne alors qu'elle hochait la tête, mais son sourire se fissura et Quinn vit aussitôt la fille terrorisée et complexée qui se cachait en dessous. Elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil indifférent et lui tourna le dos pour s'occuper d'Amanda, qui avait complètement raté son salto arrière.  
><em>

_L'entraînement avait été très dur ce jour-là. Le coach Sylvester avait voulu que Quinn fasse ses preuves en tant que nouvelle capitaine des Cheerios et elle lui avait donc laissée la charge de la séance de ce lundi. A elle seule. Quinn n'avait pas vraiment compris comment est-ce qu'elle, une adolescente de quatorze ans, allait pouvoir tenir toute l'escouade en ordre, mais elle n'avait rien dit et s'était contentée d'acquiescer avec détermination, avant de quitter le bureau du coach en arborant son habituelle allure de HBIC, mains sur les hanches et tête haute.  
><em>

_Puis, elle s'était sentie anxieuse. Liz lui avait dit qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'une lycéenne de première année n'avait été mise à la tête des Cheerios de McKinley et que c'était par conséquent un honneur absolu et une preuve de sa valeur indéniable aux yeux de Sue Sylvester, et la jeune blonde avait d'abord eu du mal à y croire. Mais lorsqu'elle avait vu les expressions tantôt hostiles, tantôt méprisantes, tantôt amusées des cheerleaders pour la plupart plus âgées qu'elle, le jour de l'annonce officielle de sa nomination en tant que capitaine des Cheerios, sa posture s'était raidie et son regard déjà bouillonnant d'une fierté et d'une assurance agencées de toutes pièces s'était durci. Il semblait qu'elle avait atteint le sommet de l'échelle sociale de McKinley plus tôt que personne n'aurait pu le prévoir, et elle ne comptait pas s'en faire déloger de sitôt. Mais elle craignait malgré tout de ne pas être capable de remplir une tâche si fastidieuse que celle d'entraîner toutes les Cheerios à elle seule, et sans la présence rassurante du coach Sylvester non loin de là, prête à cracher dans son mégaphone si jamais quelque-chose cafouillait, elle s'était même demandée si elle ressortirait vivante de cette séance.  
><em>

_Puis, à l'anxiété et à la peur rentrée, avait fait place la satisfaction. La satisfaction de pouvoir faire ses preuves. Si elle parvenait à rabattre le caquet de toutes ces élèves plus âgées qui pensaient être davantage dignes du titre de Capitaine des Cheerios, alors tout irait bien par la suite. Garder cette attitude pleine d'assurance et cet air décidé demandait du travail, mais Quinn s'en sentait capable. Même si au fond d'elle, une petite voix n'avait fait que lui répéter qu'elle n'était qu'une brebis égarée au milieu des loups. Des loups qui attendaient le premier faux pas pour se jeter sur elle et la déchiqueter en pièces.  
><em>

_Cette petite voix s'était tue à présent et c'était très contente d'elle-même que la jeune Fabray pressait les dernières retardataires à regagner les vestiaires d'une voix autoritaire. Elle se délectait de sa position, qu'elle pensait maintenant inébranlable. C'était parfait, et elle s'imaginait déjà la fierté que ses parents en tireraient.  
><em>

_« Pas mal, Q, je dois t'avouer que tu m'as impressionnée. »  
><em>

_La blonde se tourna vivement et fit face à une Santana rouge de sueur mais vraisemblablement très amusée.  
><em>

_« Je pensais que tu te ferais bouffer trois secondes après le début de l'entraînement, continua-t-elle en croisant les bras et en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance, mais tu as tenu l'heure entière. Brava, brava.  
><em>

_- San, va dans les vestiaires avec les autres, lui ordonna Quinn.  
><em>

_- Quoi ? Oh non, Q. Pas de ce numéro avec moi. Tu peux te la jouer capitaine autoritaire et tout ça avec les autres, mais on se connaît trop pour savoir qu'on a pas besoin de ça entre nous. »  
><em>

_Elle regarda Quinn des pieds à la tête, avant d'ajouter avec un petit sourire en coin :  
><em>

_« Même si je dois dire que la Fabray autoritaire est carrément hot. »  
><em>

_Les jointures de la blonde prirent une teinte cadavérique tandis que ses mains serraient convulsivement le mégaphone du coach Sylvester. Elle eut le réflexe de lever les yeux au ciel.  
><em>

_« Arrête avec ça.  
><em>

_- Moi ? Mais je ne fais rien du tout, » répliqua Santana avec un haussement de sourcils innocent.  
><em>

_Quinn ne répondit pas et lui tourna le dos pour ranger le mégaphone dans la petite vitrine que __Sue Sylvester avait fait installée pour tous ses accessoires de coach. _

_Elle se figea lorsqu'elle devina Santana qui se rapprochait lentement d'elle et lui effleurant doucement l'épaule, se penchait pour lui souffler à l'oreille :  
><em>

_« Enfin, si ça t'intéresse, je suis toujours prête pour une petite partie de jambes en l'air dans les vestiaires. Quand tout le monde sera parti bien entendu. »  
><em>

_Quinn fit aussitôt volte-face.  
><em>

_« Mais tu vas arrêter oui ? »  
><em>

_Santana recula d'un pas et la contempla avec quelque-chose qui ressemblait à du dédain.  
><em>

_« Oh, du calme, pas la peine de te montrer aussi coincée. »  
><em>

_Quinn lui lança un dernier regard froid avant de refermer la porte de la vitrine à clé et de prendre la direction des vestiaires.  
><em>

_« Tu ferais mieux de proposer ça à Brittany, » lâcha-t-elle.  
><em>

_Les baskets de Santana résonnèrent étrangement forts dans le gymnase vide tandis que l'adolescente s'empressait de la rattraper.  
><em>

_« Q, si tu lui fais la remarque, même pour rire, je te coupe en deux. Brittany est trop innocente pour entendre ce genre de choses.  
><em>

_- Et trop bête pour faire la différence entre le second degré et la réalité. »  
><em>

_Il lui sembla que Santana faisait un mouvement pour l'attraper par un pan de son uniforme de Cheerios, mais la latina se contenta de hausser les épaules avec indifférence.  
><em>

_« Tu ne la connais pas, c'est pour ça que tu dis ça.  
><em>

_- Je ne la connais pas ? Tu veux rire ? Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je me la coltine parce-que vous êtes tout le temps fourrées ensemble. Et crois-moi, je m'en passerais bien ! »  
><em>

_Santana ne répondit pas.  
><em>

_« D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que tu puisses fréquenter quelqu'un comme elle, poursuivit Quinn en tournant la tête pour la gratifier d'une expression mi-perplexe mi-ironique. Tu ne lui as toujours pas trouvé de petit surnom comme tu en as l'habitude. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de Simplet ? Ou Paris ?  
><em>

_- Quelle manque d'inventivité, rétorqua Santana avec un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux. Tu ne m'arriveras jamais à la cheville, Sœur Sourire. »  
><em>

_Elle poussa la porte des vestiaires en lui décochant un regard narquois. L'expression de Quinn se figea lorsqu'elle entendit une voix hautaine lui lancer :  
><em>

_« Alors Fabray, satisfaite de toi ? »  
><em>

_Quinn se stoppa net à l'entrée de la salle. Quelques-unes des Cheerios les plus âgées la contemplaient d'un air mauvais depuis leur casier respectif ou les bancs répartis ici et là. Celle qui s'était adressée à elle se trouvait juste en face. Il s'agissait de Tania, seize ans, populaire. Jalouse et déchue. Ça avait été elle la capitaine des Cheerios, jusqu'à ce qu'une blessure à la cheville ne l'écarte de l'escouade pendant plusieurs semaines. Elle avait regardé chaque entraînement avec attention, assise dans les gradins, et avait assisté à l'ascension fulgurante de la petite Quinn Fabray avec une rage que la jeune blonde avait sentie à l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois.  
><em>

_Quinn avait pourtant cru que maintenant que ce premier entraînement en solo était passé, tout était réglé.  
><em>

_« Tu crois vraiment que tu vas résister à la pression ? » demanda encore Tania.  
><em>

_Quinn ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer d'un air glacial.  
><em>

_« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le coach a jugé bon de te nommer capitaine, reprit la brune en reportant son attention sur le contenu de son casier. Tu n'es qu'une gamine de quatorze ans après tout.  
><em>

_- Visiblement c'est suffisant. » répliqua la jeune blonde.  
><em>

_Les autres cheerleaders présentes suivaient leur échange avec attention. Quinn ne savait pas qui était de son côté, qui faisait semblant, et qui était à deux doigts de la mutiner. Les couteaux dans le dos se plantaient si facilement dans cette escouade qu'elle préférait rester sur ses gardes. La trahison était un facteur important chez les Cheerios lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire plus que simplement survivre. Gravir les échelons par exemple.  
><em>

_« Hum, tu en es bien sûre ? »  
><em>

_Le ton était sarcastique, et lorsque Tania se retourna, Quinn se retint difficilement de flancher face à la menace à peine rentrée qui flottait dans son regard.  
><em>

_« Tu ne penses pas que je fais une meilleure capitaine ?  
><em>

_- Je n'étais même pas encore à McKinley quand c'était le cas, » répliqua-t-elle avec un imperceptible haussement d'épaules.  
><em>

_Un claquement métallique résonna dans le vestiaire silencieux tandis que Tania refermait son __casier d'un mouvement vif de la main.  
><em>

_« Exactement, » répondit-elle avec un sourire venimeux.  
><em>

_Elle s'avança d'un pas en direction de la jeune blonde. Les doigts de Quinn se crispèrent sur ses hanches et elle resta bien campée sur ses pieds. Elle n'avait même plus conscience de la présence vigilante de Santana à sa droite, ni même des paires d'yeux scrutateurs qui avaient tous convergés dans sa direction depuis son entrée dans la salle. Son regard se focalisait simplement sur l'adolescente en face d'elle.  
><em>

_« Tu n'étais pas là et pourtant tu sais que je serais plus adaptée pour ce poste, non ? »  
><em>

_La voix assurée de Tania transperça Quinn tel un poignard à la lame glacée et tranchante. Elle n'avait pas l'avantage, elle le savait. Tania était parmi les filles les plus fausses de tout le lycée, mais paradoxalement, sa confiance en elle et son mépris de ceux qui se mettaient en travers de sa route -comme Quinn Fabray par exemple- était bien réel. Pour la petite Fabray, tout n'était qu'affaire de façade. Elle ne ressentait pas ce dédain, cette conviction, cet aplomb, ce culot, en permanence. Pas encore. C'étaient des heures de travail devant le miroir chaque matin avant d'aller en cours, et encore là, il lui fallait parfois se rendre aux toilettes du lycée pour s'assurer qu'elle avait toujours l'air aussi crédible dans son rôle de petite fille modèle pleine d'assurance. Étant donné qu'elle y allait la plupart du temps avec Santana, elle faisait mine de ne se réappliquer qu'un peu de maquillage, mais en vérité dès que la latina était suffisamment absorbée dans la pose de son mascara, elle en profitait pour réajuster sa démarche de HBIC et son sourire froid. Liz lui avait dit que cela viendrait avec le temps et elle ne l'avait pas crue au début. Pour elle, « le temps », c'était l'affaire d'une semaine ou deux. Fin septembre, elle avait encore l'impression que l'on pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais finalement, sa sœur avait raison. Cela venait avec la pratique. Et traîner h24 avec Santana Lopez accélérait le processus, elle devait bien l'avouer.  
><em>

_Mais_ _Tania, elle, c'était naturel. On le sentait. Elle était prête à écraser tout le monde et elle s'en croyait sincèrement capable. Au contraire de Quinn, qui si elle doutait d'elle, devait le cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
><em>

_La brebis égarée au milieu des loups affamés. Elle n'était rien de plus que cela.  
><em>

_Et Tania était le chef de meute.  
><em>

_« Si je suis capitaine maintenant, dit Quinn après un moment de silence, c'est que coach Sylvester pense que j'en suis capable. Et si je suis à ce poste alors que je n'ai que quatorze ans, cela prouve que j'ai du talent.  
><em>

_- Du talent vraiment ? » répéta Tania avec une moue peu convaincue.  
><em>

_Elle s'avança davantage et Quinn réagit à cela par un simple haussement de sourcils indifférent.  
><em>

_« Voler son titre à la capitaine, tu appelles ça du talent ?  
><em>

_- Ce n'est pas ton titre, » répliqua aussitôt Quinn.  
><em>

_A la peur faisait place l'agacement. Elle avait mieux à faire que de remettre une pimbêche arrogante et déchue à sa place.  
><em>

_« C'est _mon _titre maintenant, reprit-elle. Je suis la capitaine des Cheerios. »  
><em>

_En disant cela, elle balaya la salle d'un regard autoritaire.  
><em>

_« Oh, peut-être que tu peux faire quelques pirouettes un peu plus impeccables que la plupart d'entre nous, mais est-ce que tu peux tenir une vingtaine de filles à toi toute seule ? »  
><em>

_Quinn tressaillit et Tania le remarqua. Son sourire s'élargit, devenant rictus méprisant, et elle acheva de parcourir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la jeune Fabray.  
><em>

_« Il faut de la force, de l'intelligence, de la ruse, mais avant tout le respect des autres filles, murmura-t-elle en la fixant de ses iris bleutés impitoyables. Et comment tu comptes avoir ça quand tout ce que tu as fait c'est t'attirer les faveurs du coach ? »  
><em>

_Quinn serra les poings mais se trouva incapable de répliquer. La peur la clouait sur place.  
><em>

_« Tu ne dis rien ? lui demanda Tania, et son visage se tordit en une glaçante expression de compassion. Je vais prendre ça comme un oui. »  
><em>

_Et sur ces mots, elle empoigna Quinn par le col de son uniforme. La jeune blonde entendit tout juste les quelques hoquets surpris des cheerleaders qui avaient encore été assez naïves jusque-là pour croire que la toute neuve capitaine garderait le dessus sur son aînée. En revanche elle fut pleinement consciente de la douleur aiguë qui lui traversa le dos lorsque Tania la plaqua violemment contre le mur derrière elle, la soulevant presque de terre. Elle ne put retenir une grimace et à travers ses yeux mis-clos, elle distingua le sourire cruel de l'adolescente plus âgée.  
><em>

_« Quinzième jour en tant que capitaine et il y a déjà des échauffourées dans le vestiaire ? Ça la fout mal, tu ne crois pas ? »  
><em>

_Quinn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Tania la coupa en lui assénant un coup de poing dans le ventre. La jeune blonde se serait écroulée à terre, pliée en deux, si l'autre ne l'avait pas __retenue par le col de son uniforme d'une main ferme. La brutalité du geste en lui-même était aussi désarmante que la douleur qui lui coupa le souffle.  
><em>

_Derrière elles, les autres filles ne réagissaient pas. Quinn comprit alors qu'elle était seule. Elle essaya de se débattre mais Tania ne fit que raffermir sa prise autour de son cou, la pressant davantage contre le mur dur et froid. Il se passa alors quelque-chose qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il y eut un cri, et l'instant d'après, les mains de Tania glissaient brusquement de son cou. Quinn s'effondra au sol, le souffle court. La brune fut plaquée avec sauvagerie contre la rangée de casiers située à sa droite et Santana la gifla avec une fureur qui se lisait jusque dans ses pupilles en ébullition. Quelques filles s'approchèrent aussitôt pour les séparer mais elle les cloua sur place d'un regard incendiaire. Tania lui envoya son pied dans le tibia mais elle fléchit tout juste et lui asséna une nouvelle claque, l'écrasant un peu plus contre les casiers. Le vacarme métallique du corps de Tania tapé à plusieurs reprises contre la surface dure des armoires se mêlait aux hoquets de douleur poussés par l'ancienne capitaine, et les jurons hispaniques proférés par Santana étaient tout juste audibles au milieu de tout cela. Quinn se releva en titubant, et s'appuyant contre le mur, essaya de reprendre ses esprits.  
><em>

_« Ah, alors on fait la chienne ? siffla Tania, son visage virant lentement à l'écarlate. On protège sa maîtresse ? »  
><em>

_Dans un sursaut enragé, elle repoussa violemment Santana, qui fut projetée à plusieurs mètres de là. La latina se rattrapa de justesse à un banc situé derrière elle et repartit aussitôt en avant. Quinn eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la colère qui brillait au fond de ses yeux alors qu'elle lui passait devant. Quelques cheerleaders s'avancèrent pour l'empêcher d'atteindre Tania mais elle les envoya valser d'un bras impitoyable. A la regarder, c'était la chose la plus simple du monde. Tania heurta brutalement les casiers alors que Santana se jetait sur elle et qu'elle encaissait le choc. Elle attrapa Santana au niveau des poignets pour parer la droite qu'elle comptait lui mettre et lui asséna un coup de pied au niveau du genou. Cela ne fit que redoubler la rage de Santana, qui se dégagea vivement de sa prise et chancelant tout juste, lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Tania se déporta vers la gauche et la main de la latina atterrit dans le métal dur et glacé des casiers. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et fit vivement volte-face pour frapper les deux adolescentes qui avaient eu le malheur de s'approcher par derrière pour tenter de la maîtriser.  
><em>

_Quinn se redressa complètement et ignorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait la douleur qui lui brûlait l'estomac, hurla un ordre pour mettre fin à la bataille collective qui faisait rage. Mais personne ne l'entendit (ou tout le monde l'ignora, elle ne savait que choisir), et Tania empoigna de nouveau Santana, lui attrapant le bras pour le tordre sans pitié aucune. Les jambes de la latina la lâchèrent et elle posa un genou à terre, le visage déformé par une grimace de douleur.  
><em>

_Quinn eut un moment d'hésitation. Elle n'était pas à la hauteur pour tout cela. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Puis l'humiliation encore cuisante que Tania lui avait infligée sous le nez des autres Cheerios lui revint et la colère lui retourna l'estomac. Elle s'avança d'une démarche décidée et frappa Tania de toutes ses forces. Son poing émit un bruit sourd en entrant en contact avec le nez de la brune et celle-ci lâcha aussitôt Santana, avant de s'effondrer au sol, se couvrant le visage d'une main désemparée. Une autre fille s'approcha mais Quinn la gratifia d'un regard polaire. Elle recula aussitôt. La jeune blonde se planta devant Santana, qui, à genoux, frottait machinalement son bras sur lequel les marques rouges laissés par les doigts impitoyables de Tania étaient clairement visibles, et plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, fit face au reste du vestiaire.  
><em>

_« Ça suffit maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de fureur. En tant que capitaine de cette escouade, je vous ordonne de cesser immédiatement ! »  
><em>

_Elle se repassa mentalement tous les visages qu'elle avait vu se dresser contre elle et les énuméra d'une voix imperturbable, avant d'ajouter :  
><em>

_« On verra si après l'entraînement que vous aurez demain, vous me trouverez aussi inoffensive qu'une simple gamine de quatorze ans. »  
><em>

_Les concernées se contentèrent de hocher la tête en silence, mais au fond de leurs yeux, leur déception et leur dédain étaient clairement visibles. Cela ne fit qu'accroître la fureurde Quinn, qui porta son attention sur Tania, qui gisait à ses pieds.  
><em>

_« Tania, je ne pense pas que tu verras d'inconvénient à rester au pied de la pyramide et à faire les figures les plus dangereuses et ingrates jusqu'à la fin de l'année. » murmura-t-elle en la contemplant d'un air débordant de mépris.  
><em>

_Tania se contenta de la fusiller du regard, les deux mains plaquées sur son nez ensanglanté, et Quinn y répondit par un sourire sans chaleur.  
><em>

_« Maintenant dégagez d'ici avant que je ne casse d'autres nez ! »  
><em>

_Les Cheerios ne réagirent pas.  
><em>

_« DEGAGEZ MAINTENANT ! » hurla-t-elle.  
><em>

_Les filles s'empressèrent de fourrer pêle-mêle leurs affaires dans leurs sacs de cheerleading, deux d'entre elles aidèrent Tania à se relever et ce ne fut qu'une question de secondes avant que les vestiaires ne se vident complètement.  
><em>

_« Elles peuvent être sûres que le coach en entendra parler, » siffla Quinn, les yeux rivés à l'endroit où l'ex-capitaine des pompom-girls s'était trouvée un instant plus tôt.  
><em>

_Elle fit lentement volte-face. Santana était toujours à terre. La jeune blonde se baissa pour l'aider à se relever mais la latina repoussa le bras qu'elle lui tendait d'un mouvement sec de la main.  
><em>

_« Ça va, Q, c'est bon. » grommela-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond.  
><em>

_Elle se frotta une dernière fois le bras là où les marques rougeâtres apparaissaient, avant de reporter son attention sur la capitaine des Cheerios.  
><em>

_« Merci... chuchota celle-ci après un moment d'hésitation. Merci de m'avoir défendue. »  
><em>

_Santana scruta un instant son expression reconnaissante avant de hausser les épaules avec froideur.  
><em>

_« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que si tu sautes, je saute aussi. On est parmi les plus jeunes, seules contre toutes si tu préfères. »  
><em>

_La gratitude qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de la latina était telle que Quinn ne chercha même pas à se contenir lorsqu'elle la remercia de nouveau.  
><em>

_« Arrête, Q, ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait ! » rétorqua Santana d'un ton irrité en lui passant vivement devant.  
><em>

_Quinn la suivit aussitôt et s'arrêtant à trois mètres d'elle, la regarda silencieusement tandis qu'elle se baissait pour ramasser son sac, posé dans un coin.  
><em>

_« Merci San, murmura-t-elle encore.  
><em>

_- Q ! s'exclama l'autre en se redressant vivement. Puisque je te dis que... »  
><em>

_Elle se tut. Quinn s'était approchée sans mot dire et l'avait entourée de ses bras, l'entraînant dans une étreinte muette.  
><em>

_« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » s'agaça la latina.  
><em>

_Quinn ne répondit pas et se contenta de raffermir sa prise autour de sa taille.  
><em>

_« Avoue que tu fais juste ça pour m'énerver. » grogna Santana, les bras ballants.  
><em>

_Le sourire reconnaissant qu'affichait la blonde se teinta d'amusement.  
><em>

_« On ne se fait jamais de... câlins d'habitude, Q, tu veux que le monde s'effondre ou quoi ?  
><em>

_- Alors du sexe c'est d'accord, mais pas un petit câlin ? demanda innocemment la jeune Fabray contre son oreille.  
><em>

_- Je préférais quand tu faisais ta coincée... »  
><em>

_La blonde ne répondit pas et se contenta de raffermir sa prise autour d'elle. Après quelques secondes d'un silence qui n'était rompu que par ses grommellements stupéfaits, Santana la repoussa avec brusquerie. Elle s'attacha à ranger son casier avant de déclarer avec indifférence :  
><em>

_« Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de Tania.  
><em>

_- Avec le pain que je lui ai mis, elle n'osera pas se montrer au lycée avant au moins une semaine, dit Quinn avec un haussement de sourcils.  
><em>

_- Et tu crois que ça va suffire ? rétorqua Santana d'un air condescendant. Tu as tenu deux semaines en tant que capitaine, Q, et si tu veux mon avis, ça tient du __miracle. Aujourd'hui, tu as connu ta première embrouille. Et tu penses que ça va s'arrêter comme ça ? Les trois quarts des Cheerios crèvent d'envie d'être à ta place. A peine quatorze ans et déjà capitaine ? C'est une blague !_

_- Parce-que toi aussi tu vas te retourner contre moi ? l'interrompit Quinn avec froideur.  
><em>

_- Bien sûr que non, j'ai mieux à faire. Mais tu vas devoir consolider ta position, et pour l'instant dans l'esprit des gens, t'es loin d'être légitime. Avec ton joli minois, tu t'en sortais peut-être jusque-là, mais il va falloir faire plus que ça.  
><em>

_- Et qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire ? s'irrita la blonde en croisant les bras. Je ne peux pas casser des nez régulièrement, ou le coach Sylvester finira par trouver ça louche.  
><em>

_- Oh crois-moi, je ne pense pas que ça la gênerait plus que ça, dit Santana avec une moue pensive. Mais tu veux te maintenir au sommet ou pas ?  
><em>

_- Quelle question. Oui.  
><em>

_- Il faut que tu fasses plus que ça. Trouver un truc qui te démarquera. Pour l'instant dans l'esprit des gens, tu restes la sœur d'Elizabeth Fabray. »  
><em>

_Elle s'arrêta un instant de ranger ses affaires et contempla Quinn d'un air pensif.  
><em>

_« Tu savais que Finn Hudson était déjà pressenti pour le poste de quaterback ? » demanda-t-elle __brusquement.  
><em>

_Quinn se raidit imperceptiblement alors qu'elle demandait :  
><em>

_« Pourquoi, tu veux sortir avec lui ? »  
><em>

_La latina la dévisagea comme si elle venait de lui faire son coming-out.  
><em>

_« Quoi ? Lui ? »  
><em>

_Elle éclata de rire.  
><em>

_« Cet imbécile ? »  
><em>

_En même temps qu'elle couvrait le nom de Finn Hudson d'un mépris indicible, il paraissait évident à Quinn que Santana observait ses réactions.  
><em>

_« Ce benêt ne m'intéresse pas, je te le laisse, conclut-elle avec un geste de la main désinvolte.  
><em>

_- Il... ne m'intéresse pas non plus, répondit aussitôt Quinn.  
><em>

_- Bien sûr Q, dit Santana avec un sourire en coin.  
><em>

_- Il ne m'intéresse pas ! insista l'adolescente.  
><em>

_- Tu te pâmes devant lui, c'est tellement évident, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !  
><em>

_- N'importe-quoi, » répliqua Quinn.  
><em>

_Elle grimaça alors que la douleur à l'endroit où Tania l'avait frappée se réveillait sans prévenir.  
><em>

_« Belle tentative de diversion, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi, lui lança la latina en jetant son sac sur son épaule.  
><em>

_- Non ça me fait vraiment mal... » murmura Quinn en soulevant le pan de son uniforme d'une main précautionneuse.  
><em>

_Santana fronça les sourcils en avisant le large bleu qui s'étalait sur son ventre. Avec un soupir exaspéré, Quinn rabattit le haut de sa tenue.  
><em>

_« Bon d'accord, dit-elle d'un ton où se devinait une colère sous-jacente. Il se pourrait que je sois intéressée par Finn Hudson. Mais tout ce que je veux pour l'instant, c'est être capitaine des Cheerios et le rester. Alors concentrons-nous d'abord sur ça, d'accord ?  
><em>

_- Nous ? répéta Santana avec un reniflement dédaigneux en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
><em>

_- Seules contre toutes. » dit simplement Quinn en sortant à sa suite des vestiaires.  
><em>

_Elles échangèrent un regard complice.  
><em>

_« C'est toi la capitaine, c'est toi qui décide, Fabray. »  
><em>

_Quinn ne répondit pas.  
><em>

_« Les gens doivent comprendre qu'il ne vaut mieux pas te marcher dessus, ajouta Santana. Tu devrais prendre un exemple.  
><em>

_- Un exemple ? murmura la blonde.  
><em>

_- Quelqu'un que tu enfonces bien pour qu'on comprenne qu'il ne vaut mieux pas s'en prendre à toi au risque de subir le même sort.  
><em>

_- Mais qui ? »  
><em>

_Santana fit semblant de réfléchir une fraction de secondes, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux.  
><em>

_« Tu n'as qu'à prendre Berry. »  
><em>

_Quinn lui lança un regard incrédule.  
><em>

_« C'est un peu ce qu'on fait déjà avec elle, fit-elle remarquer.  
><em>

_- Et alors ? Tu n'as qu'à faire grimper ça d'un niveau, suggéra Santana.  
><em>

_- Est-ce que c'est possible au moins ? » demanda Quinn, de plus en plus perplexe.  
><em>

_Santana s'arrêta au milieu du gymnase, visiblement désemparée par la naïveté de sa camarade.  
><em>

_« Tu crois vraiment que tu lui as fait subir le maximum ? Il y a tellement pire ! Rien que maintenant, j'ai des centaines d'idées qui explosent dans ma tête, c'est un feu d'artifice !  
><em>

_- Et tu penses à quoi par exemple ?  
><em>

_- Tu n'as vraiment pas d'idée hein ?  
><em>

_- Non. » avoua Quinn.  
><em>

_Santana la dévisagea un instant sans mot dire.  
><em>

_« Je suppose que c'est le fait de t'être énervée comme ça aux vestiaires tout à l'heure qui a épuisé ta créativité, finit-elle par dire en haussant les épaules. Mais va falloir que tu t'habitues à ce rythme, hein.  
><em>

_- Bon, et tes idées alors ? questionna la jeune blonde avec impatience.  
><em>

_- Tu n'as qu'à lui envoyer un slushie dans la figure, » répondit aussitôt Santana.  
><em>

_Les yeux de Quinn s'agrandirent de stupeur.  
><em>

_« Un slushie ? Mais ça colle, c'est froid et...  
><em>

_- Justement. C'est ça le truc. Elle ne s'en remettra pas. On n'a qu'à faire ça demain, à un moment où les couloirs sont le plus remplis. Tout le monde te verra le faire et ce sera parfait comme ça.  
><em>

_- Un slushie ? répéta Quinn avec désarroi.  
><em>

_- Oui, un bleu de préférence. Brittany s'en est renversée dessus une fois, et d'après elle c'est la myrtille qui colle le plus.  
><em>

_- Un... slushie ? dit encore la HBIC. Mais on ne peut pas faire ça, c'est trop... enfin personne ne fait ça, les distributeurs sont là pour qu'on boive les slushies qui en sortent, pas pour qu'on les jette...  
><em>

_- Et c'est là l'idée de génie ! insista Santana avec un rictus suffisant. Personne ne l'a jamais fait avant et Quinn Fabray s'y met soudainement. C'est parfait. L'effet de surprise associé à la douleur qui sera visible sur le visage du hobbit, et dans une semaine grand maximum, tu terroriseras tout le monde, et les Cheerios t'obéiront au doigt et à l'œil ! »  
><em>

_Quinn poussa la porte du gymnase, pensive.  
><em>

_Le lendemain, Rachel Berry se prenait le premier slushie de sa vie dans la figure._


	15. Do Wah Doo

Merci pour vos reviews encore une fois :)

Comme on me l'a demandée, je commencerai à essayer d'aérer un peu plus le texte dans les chapitres à venir, voilà voilà, bonne lecture^^

**Playlist :**

**Fly - Ludovico Einaudi  
><strong>

**Postcards - The Curious Case Of Benjamin Button  
><strong>

**Do Wah Doo - Kate Nash  
><strong>

**Peer Pressure - Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn passa en coup de vent dans le hall, et les bribes qu'elle entendit de la niaise conversation de Brittany et Santana sur le canapé de la bibliothèque ne fit qu'accroître son irritation.<p>

Elles se taquinaient, comme d'habitude.

Et elles s'aimaient, comme depuis toujours.

Quinn monta précipitamment les marches qui menait au premier étage et se retrouva dans la chambre à coucher désormais vide.

Ce n'était pas si dérangeant, tout ce qu'elle était venue chercher c'était un autre paquet de cigarettes.

(Bon et puis peut-être Rachel aussi mais elle n'avait pas besoin de faire comme si ça avait été réellement le cas.)

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'amis qu'elle s'aperçut des bruits de voix qui résonnaient à l'intérieur. S'approchant à pas de loup, elle tendit l'oreille.

«...-ieu, dis-moi que c'est une blague !

- Rachel, je ne te laisserai pas faire ça ! Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Quinn reconnut les voix de Mercedes et Kurt.

« Je n'ai encore rien dit... » entendit-elle une voix enrouée bredouiller.

Elle remarqua à peine la manière dont son cœur s'accélérait à l'écoute de ce timbre si familier.

« Mais on sait ce que tu vas dire ! rétorqua Kurt avec véhémence.

- Tu es tellement prévisible quand il s'agit de Finn ! renchérit Mercedes et Quinn se l'imaginait parfaitement déambuler dans la pièce avec agitation.

- En quatre étapes : la tristesse, la colère, le pardon, puis l'acceptation... ou ce que j'appellerais plutôt le déni.

- Ce que j'appellerais moi aussi le déni. Rachel, tu ne peux pas faire ça une nouvelle fois.

- Faire quoi ? marmonna la diva avec un reniflement abattu.

- Lui pardonner enfin ! s'exclama Mercedes.

- Tu te rends compte ? ajouta Kurt. Il t'a fait miroitée une vie à deux à New-York pendant plus de six mois et peut-être même qu'il aurait continué jusqu'à la veille de ton départ ! »

Quinn sentit quelque-chose de brûlant et de douloureux remuer dans sa poitrine en apprenant ce que Finn avait fait à Rachel. Elle serra les poings et les dents pour s'empêcher de faire irruption dans la pièce et de secouer la diva pour lui faire définitivement rentrer dans le crâne qu'elle méritait tellement mieux que lui.

« Je suis sûre qu'il me l'aurait dit à un moment ou à un autre...

- Dans tous les cas ça aurait été trop tard... insista Mercedes avec sévérité.

- Je le sais... souffla Rachel, et à sa voix étouffée Quinn supposa qu'elle avait enfoui le visage dans ses mains.

- Alors ne fais pas n'importe-quoi, reprit Kurt. Tu vas à NYADA, j'y vais aussi, et tu deviendras une grande star. Et Finn reste-là, tant pis pour lui !

- Kurt, comment peux-tu parler comme ça ? C'est ton beau-frère...

- C'est mon beau-frère mais tu es Rachel Berry, et je ne peux pas laisser qui-que-ce-soit gâcher tout le talent qui tient dans cette petite personne que j'ai en face de moi.

- J'ai plus de volonté que ça...

- C'est pour ça que tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre aussi facilement ! s'écria Mercedes d'une voix enflammée.

- Je viens à peine de finir de vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé et vous vous êtes jetés sur moi en supposant automatiquement que j'allais trouver toutes les excuses possibles pour me remettre avec lui...

- Ah, parce-que c'est bon, vous avez rompu ? demanda Kurt, et sa surprise était évidente.

- Oui... en-enfin je ne l'ai pas dit très clairement m-mais à vrai dire je ne sais même plus ce que je lui ai dit, c'est le blanc total...

- L'essentiel c'est que ce soit clair dans ta tête maintenant... » fit remarquer Mercedes.

Quinn, qui s'était progressivement penchée vers la porte pour ne pas rater une miette de la conversation, perdit brusquement l'équilibre et donna un coup de son talon dans le panneau en bois. Celui s'ouvrit légèrement en grinçant avec force. Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et elle recula vivement. La surprise dans laquelle elle était plongée mit de lancinantes secondes à s'évanouir et elle ne pensa à tourner les talons qu'après un long moment.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Kurt bondit en avant, l'attrapant par le poignet. Quinn ne pensa même pas à se dégager et fit lentement volte-face, avec cette désagréable impression d'être prise sur le fait à laquelle elle succombait rarement qui lui pesait sur l'estomac.

« Eh bien, qui eut cru que tu étais le genre de petite curieuse à écouter aux portes ? » lui demanda Kurt avec un haussement de sourcils mi-hautain mi-surpris.

Quinn tenta malgré tout de garder bonne figure et lui répliqua avec un calme qu'elle ne ressentait pas :

« J'étais venue chercher des cigarettes. »

Kurt la jaugea un instant du regard, et elle ajouta avec aplomb :

« Je viens juste d'arriver. »

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Mercedes apparut dans l'encadrement. Le feu monta définitivement aux joues de Quinn lorsque son regard tomba sur Rachel, qui la contemplait avec stupéfaction, assise sur le lit, entre deux valises. Elle reporta précipitamment son attention sur Mercedes, qui la dévisageait avec un amusement grandissant.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends Quinn ? Rentre, viens te mettre à l'aise.

- Non, c'est bon, je vais partir et... »

Mais Kurt ne la lâchait toujours pas et le regard de Rachel qu'elle devinait sur elle l'incita à ne pas se débattre davantage.

« Mais non, viens Quinn, insista Mercedes avec un large sourire.

- Et puis de toute façon tout le monde saura avant demain ce qu'il s'est passé, alors autant que tu viennes nous aider.

- Vous aider mais...

- Allez, Kurt, ramène-la par ici. » l'encouragea Mercedes d'un mouvement catégorique de la main.

Quinn ne songea même pas à résister et avant qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, le garçon la tirait à l'intérieur de la chambre et la porte se refermait derrière elle avec un claquement sonore. Elle tituba un instant au milieu de la pièce, désemparée.

« Bon, alors Quinn, qu'est-ce que tu as entendu de notre petite conversation ? lui demanda Kurt en s'installant sur une grosse valise posée dans un coin.

- Puisque je te dis que-...

- La version officielle, Quinn, lui réclama Mercedes en croisant les bras.

- Je viens juste d'arriver, » s'agaça la blonde.

L'expression accusatrice de Mercedes la poussa à détourner les yeux. Son regard tomba machinalement sur Rachel, qui était toujours assise sur son coin de lit. Elle avait les yeux bouffis et les traits tirés. Elles se dévisagèrent un instant sans mot dire, et l'impression d'être une intruse transperça Quinn telle une flèche empoisonnée.

Elle se demanda pour la énième fois de la soirée si sa déclaration sur la terrasse était réellement passée inaperçue. Et pour la énième fois de la soirée, elle eut la certitude que Rachel n'avait rien entendu. Le regard à la fois fatigué et inquiet qu'elle posait sur elle ne fit que renforcer cette impression.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? » demanda Quinn avec agacement en se détournant vivement de la jeune femme pour faire face à Kurt et Mercedes.

Mercedes s'était appuyée contre la commode trônant près d'un mur et la contemplait avec un sourire en coin.

« Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi il est question, lui dit-elle après un instant de silence.

- Est-ce que tu penses que Rachel devrait pardonner à Finn, oui ou non ? » dit abruptement Kurt.

Quinn le contempla comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était au courant pour son béguin rachelesque.

« Q-Quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle après un long moment de stupéfaction muette.

- On va te la faire courte, Miss-Je-viens-juste-d'arriver, dit Mercedes. Finn vient d'avouer à Rachel qu'il ne va pas aller à New-York avec elle.

- Comment ça ? l'interrompit Quinn avec une avidité qui la surprit elle-même.

- Aucune université ne l'a accepté, il n'a rien trouvé pour lui là-bas, bref, il a prévu d'aider mon père avec Puck à son garage et bien sûr il n'en a pas parlé à Rachel, expliqua Kurt d'un air désabusé. Et donc ce qu'il voudrait ce serait qu'ils entrent en mode « relation à longue distance ».

- Ok... murmura la blonde en chuchotant intérieurement à la Quinn protectrice qui s'agitait avec violence au fond d'elle-même de serrer les dents et de se faire toute petite, comme depuis toujours. Et donc... vous voulez que je donne mon avis là-dessus ?

- Exactement, acquiesça Kurt, et Mercedes hocha la tête en même temps.

- Moi ? demanda-t-elle. Quinn Fabray ?

- Oui, pourquoi, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu t'appelles ? » fit mine de s'étonner Kurt.

Elle porta les mains à ses tempes, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle prit une inspiration, longue et profonde, et expira lentement. Elle se sentit un peu moins agitée et prenant son courage à deux mains, fit de nouveau face à Rachel. La jeune fille la contemplait avec abattement. Quinn sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une affection qu'elle ne chercha même pas à refouler. Seul le sourire posé qu'elle se forçait à afficher lui rappela que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Rachel ne l'autorisait pas à s'asseoir sur le lit et à la serrer contre elle en lui promettant maintes et maintes choses.

« Tu veux vraiment mon avis ? » demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Elle ne savait pas quelle réponse elle voulait entendre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si le fait d'exprimer hypocritement son désaccord vis-à-vis de ce que Finn venait de faire à la diva serait quelque-chose de bien, alors-même qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'aller lui casser la figure puis de se jeter au pied de Rachel et de lui crier « Regarde-moi ! Je suis là, je suis là et je t'attends, et même si cela veut dire devenir vendeuse de hot-dogs dans les ruelles les plus sombres et les plus mal famées, j'irai avec toi à New-York ! ».

Rachel la dévisagea un instant sans mot dire avant de hausser les épaules avec lassitude, comme pour manifester un accord dont elle n'avait de toute manière pas grand-chose à faire.

« Je pense... » commença Quinn d'un ton mesuré.

Elle devinait les regards scrutateurs de Mercedes et Kurt dans son dos, mais plus encore c'étaient les yeux chocolat de la brunette qui la transperçaient de part-en-part qui la perturbaient le plus.

Et elle perdit pied.

« Je pense que si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu devrais être prête à lui pardonner... » déclara-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, car derrière elle le tandem infernal avait poussé un hoquet surpris pour l'un, un cri indigné pour l'autre. Elle s'arrêta un instant aussi parce-qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de dire ça.

« Tu devrais être prête à lui pardonner, reprit-t-elle calmement, parce-qu'il a sans doute eu peur de ne pas t'avoir toi si tu te rendais compte qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour venir avec toi à New-York... »

Elle se retourna lentement pour gratifier Mercedes et Kurt d'un regard froid. Ils commençaient à sérieusement l'agacer avec leurs bruits de fond et elle n'avait pas besoin de cela pour deviner qu'ils étaient tout sauf d'accord avec elle. La jeune femme lui fit les gros yeux, le jeune homme haussa un sourcil désapprobateur, et Quinn refit face à Rachel en feignant l'indifférence.

« Si j'avais été à la place de Finn, et que je m'étais rendue compte que je ne pourrais pas passer le reste de ma vie avec la fille que j'aime sous prétexte que je n'ai pas les capacités suffisantes pour aller vivre avec elle dans une ville qui est de toute évidence faite pour elle... »

Elle émit une pause, se sentant flanchée sous le regard attentif de la petite brune. Celle-ci buvait ses paroles, et elle ne savait pas très bien si c'était parce-que tout avis était le bienvenu pour l'orienter au travers de cette situation déroutante dans laquelle elle se trouvait, ou bien parce-que la blonde avait pris l'étrange initiative de se mettre dans la peau du garçon qui l'aimait pendant un instant.

« E-Enfin ce que je veux dire, reprit Quinn avec un bafouillement qu'elle regretta aussitôt, c'est que j'aurais été tétanisée et que j'aurais sans doute garder le secret, me promettant de t'en parler un jour, mais repoussant l'échéance encore et encore, jusqu'au moment où je me serais rendue compte, eh bien, que je le dise maintenant ou un autre jour, que ce serait trop tard de toute manière... Donc je comprends ce qui a pu se passer dans la tête de ce grand dadais pour qu'il te cache ça aussi longtemps... »

Elle émit une pause, et prit soudain conscience du silence de mort qui régnait désormais sur la chambre. Le sentiment glaçant de s'être grillée auprès de tout le monde la paralysa une fraction de secondes et elle fut incapable de faire autre chose que de fixer Rachel avec un visage qui s'empourprait un peu plus à chaque seconde, avant de finalement conclure par un maladroit :

« Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu devrais être prête à accepter une relation à longue distance. »

Elle se retint de se mordiller anxieusement la lèvre inférieure et se contenta de fixer la jeune femme en face d'elle avec impassibilité. Celle-ci avait froncé les sourcils dans un effort pour assimiler ce que sa camarade venait de lui dire.

« Attends... » intervint Mercedes derrière elle.

Elle vint se mettre à la hauteur de Quinn, la força à lui faire face en l'attrapant par l'épaule et la scruta avec intensité.

« Rassure-moi, Quinn, tu fumes plus que des cigarettes ? »

La blonde se dégagea en feignant la nonchalance. Elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer et elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse erreur en disant tout cela à Rachel. Si elle avait été à la place de Finn, elle aurait traité la jeune fille comme une reine, et même une tétanie momentanée ne lui aurait pas fait garder une telle chose pour elle pendant de longs mois, en sachant que sa petite amie bouillait d'impatience à l'idée de commencer sa nouvelle vie à New-York. De toute façon, la question ne se serait jamais posée étant donné qu'elle avait les notes pour entrer dans des universités comme Yale.

Elle aurait fait une parfaite copine si elle ne s'était pas jadis évertuée à faire vivre un enfer à la fille qu'elle aimait.

« Quinn, c'est bien sympa ton petit speech tout gentillet là, mais tu sais autant -si ce n'est mieux que nous- que ce n'est pas la première erreur que Finn commet avec Rach, ajouta Kurt en venant rejoindre Mercedes pour la jauger d'un regard sévère.

- Finn a peut-être commis des erreurs et celle-ci est peut-être à ce jour la plus grosse de sa vie, mais Rachel l'aime, objecta Quinn en se demandant pourquoi elle continuait à défendre le jeune homme.

- Il lui a déjà broyé le cœur tellement de fois, ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi, répliqua Kurt en croisant les bras d'un air de défi.

- Je suis encore là, fit remarquer Rachel d'une voix incertaine.

- C'est ton beau-frère, rétorqua Quinn, tu devrais arrêter de le descendre comme ça.

- Mais bon sang, Quinn ! s'exclama Mercedes en levant les bras au ciel. Depuis quand est-ce que tu défends Finn Hudson ?

- Ce n'est pas Frankenteen que je défends, siffla Quinn en retour, usant involontairement d'un surnom qui était habituellement employée par Santana, mais la liberté de choisir de Rachel. »

Quoi ? Non ! Est-ce que c'était vraiment ça ?

_« Putain de merde Quinn, mais qu'est-ce que tu branles ? »_

Mercedes et Kurt échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

« Attends... murmura le garçon en levant une main sceptique. Ce que tu veux dire c'est que tu es en train de défendre Rachel ? Rachel Berry ?

- Non. Enfin je veux dire-... Non !

- Alors Finn ? demanda Mercedes en penchant la tête avec perplexité.

- Mais non ! bredouilla Quinn, se rendant vaguement compte qu'elle était en train de s'emmêler les pinceaux. Je ne défends pas Rachel, ni Finn, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit à nous de décider pour elle, ni même pour lui.

- Quinn, tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que tu es devenue pleine de sagesse tout d'un coup... » répliqua Mercedes avec un sourire amusé.

La blonde se retint de lui coller sa main dans la figure et se contenta de lui renvoyer son sourire en y ajoutant un venin qu'elle n'avait utilisé que dans sa période de capitaine des Cheerios. Cette soirée s'annonçait comme mouvementée, et si elle commençait à cogner tous ceux qu'elle avait envie de cogner, elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça, rétorqua-t-elle placidement. Vous n'avez jamais rien fait par le passé pour l'aider à s'orienter lorsque Finn faisait une de ses fameuses erreurs et tout d'un coup vous lui sautez dessus en la sermonnant comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire la plus grande erreur de sa vie en le reprenant, alors qu'il ne s'agit que d'amour...

- Toi non plus tu n'as rien fait, opposa aussitôt Kurt.

- Je n'ai jamais été son amie, lui fit simplement remarquer Quinn, et son estomac se retourna, parce-que même si c'était vrai, elle détestait le dire à voix haute. Je n'ai jamais été son amie et au stade où on en est... »

Elle coula un regard en direction de Rachel, qui la contemplait avec cette même perdition au fond des prunelles.

«... on ne le sera sans doute jamais, reprit-elle en reportant son attention sur ses deux interlocuteurs. Mais même moi je sais qu'il faut la laisser faire comme elle le sent. De toute manière, je suis sans doute la plus mal placée pour te conseiller, Rachel... »

Quelque-chose dans l'expression égarée de la brunette fit s'effacer le léger sourire hautain qui flottait sur les lèvres de Quinn et elle allait lui adresser une parole de réconfort lorsque deux coups sourds furent frappés à la porte. Tous quatre tournèrent la tête en direction du panneau, duquel s'échappa une exclamation impatiente :

« On peut rentrer ou pas ? Parce-que toquer c'était juste pour la forme, dans tous les cas on vient !

- Bah qu'est-ce que vous attendez alors ? » répliqua Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le panneau s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant Puck et Sam. L'attention du blond se partagea entre Quinn, qui était toujours debout au milieu de la pièce, et qui croisa les bras dès qu'elle le vit, et Rachel, qui dardait sur lui des yeux hagards. Le garçon à la crête, quant à lui, s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte et sourit de son habituel air goguenard à Mercedes.

« Alors, réunion tupperware ?

- Si c'est pour dire ça, vous pouvez ressortir, lui dit très calmement Quinn.

- Eh, Baby Mama, répliqua Puck en levant les mains en signe de défense. Pas besoin de nous agresser comme ça.

- On est tous un peu sur les nerfs ce soir, » intervint Sam avec un sourire hésitant à l'intention de l'ex-HBIC.

Celle-ci détourna ostensiblement les yeux.

« On se demande pourquoi, fit-elle ironiquement remarquer en examinant ses ongles soigneusement manucurés avec attention. Comment va ton meilleur ami, Puckerman ?

- Il est avec Mike et Blaine, répondit Sam.

- Oh, mais j'espère qu'il a assez de mouchoirs pour ses grosses larmes de crocodile, siffla-t-elle encore.

- Quinn, lui souffla Mercedes. Tu le défendais il y a trois secondes !

- Quoi, maintenant on veut de nouveau de mon petit speech gentillet ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sardonique. Il faudrait vous décider !

- Si c'est pour faire la langue de vipère, tu peux t'en aller d'ici, lui lança Puck avec un sérieux qui la glaça.

- J'étais là avant toi, répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence.

- Oh mon Dieu les gamins, commenta Kurt en plaquant une main atterrée sur son visage.

- Arrêtez s'il-vous-plaît... » murmura une voix lasse.

Ils se tournèrent tous d'un même mouvement vers Rachel.

« Excuse-moi, Rach-... » commencèrent Puck et Quinn en chœur.

Ils s'interrompirent en même temps et s'entreregardèrent.

« Toi, l'encouragea Puck avec un geste du bras narquois.

- Non toi d'abord, rétorqua Quinn avec un haussement de sourcils méprisant.

- Bon ça suffit les enfants ! s'emporta Mercedes. Les garçons, si vous êtes venus ici pour ne rien dire, autant que vous repartiez tout de suite, parce-que je ne crois pas que je vais réussir à contenir la lionne que j'ai là très longtemps.

- Elle est d'humeur énergique, ça change de d'habitude, observa Puck.

- Espèce de-...

- On est venus pour dire à Rachel de ne pas commettre d'erreur, la coupa Sam avec un nouveau sourire hésitant, cette fois-ci adressé à la brunette qui lui jeta un regard vaguement interrogatif. Je sais que tu aimes Finn et que ça va être dur, mais je sais aussi que ça va être la jungle à NYADA, et que si tu laisses ton attention se disperser, les gens ne verront pas tout le talent que tu renfermes.

- Ouais, les relations longue distance ça marche pas pour moi, ajouta Puck, mais avec Finn ça aurait pu. Le problème tu vois c'est qu'il te prévient un peu moins d'un mois avant ton départ, et ça, c'est pas cool. Tu fais ce que tu veux, Mini-Barbra, tu es grande, enfin pas au sens technique du terme...

- Puck... soupira Rachel avec un faible sourire.

-... alors nous on te donne juste notre avis. Mais je suis le meilleur pote de Finn et même moi je te dis que ce serait une mauvaise idée de repartir après ça. Une mauvaise idée pour tous les deux. Si tu lui pardonnes ça, il pourra recommencer des conneries encore pires ailleurs. Et vous finirez très malheureux l'un et l'autre, à New-York ou pas. Et toi tu mérites mieux, je le sais, avoir l'amour d'une étoile c'est pas donné à tout le monde, et Finn a laissé passer sa chance visiblement. »

Rachel se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, et Quinn, qui la scrutait attentivement, sentit son cœur se tortiller dans sa poitrine à la vue de son air passablement éteint. Rachel était fatiguée, et il était évident pour la blonde que seul un peu de sommeil lui permettrait de reprendre du poil de la bête et peut-être même de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, mais il y avait tous ces gens autour qui se souciaient d'elle et Quinn n'avait pas assez de légitimité pour leur demander de lui laisser un peu d'air.

Pas assez de légitimité.

« Mais bien sûr, dit Sam, c'est ton choix. Si t'as besoin de nous, on est là en tout cas.

- Oh, comme c'est mignon tout ça, mais les violons, ils sont où ? »

Le blond se déporta sur la droite avec un regard agacé pour Santana qui passa sans même lui accorder son attention.

« Et là c'est le moment où tout le monde pleure dans les bras les uns des autres, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle en balayant la pièce du regard.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Quinn, qu'elle gratifia d'un hochement de tête moqueur.

« Santana, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour-... commença Mercedes.

- Ouais, je sais je sais, l'interrompit la latina en se tournant aussitôt vers elle. Je ne suis pas la bienvenue dans les moments comme ça parce-que mon sarcasme me colle plus sûrement aux fesses que la stupidité ne colle au gros cul d'Hudson, mais je peux me tenir quand je veux, et je vais le prouver.

- Bien sûr... soupira Kurt avec consternation.

- Quoi, tu doutes de moi, Hummel ? lui lança Santana en lui faisant face à son tour. Mine de rien, je ne déteste pas le hobbit, et j'aimerais bien faire quelque-chose pour aider, tu vois ? Et puis j'ai toujours dit que Finnessa était stupide, alors on pourrait peut-être m'écouter un peu maintenant qu'il est avéré que j'ai raison, non ? »

Puck et Kurt échangèrent un regard incrédule, tandis que Mercedes et Sam fixaient la jeune femme avec désemparement. Rachel ne disait rien et se contentait d'assister à l'échange en silence, et profitant que l'attention de tout le monde était concentrée ailleurs, Quinn l'observait à la dérobée.

« Où est Brittany ? marmonna Puck en se penchant vers Sam pour que personne d'autre ne les entendent.

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère qu'elle va vite arriver pour la calmer un peu, lui glissa le blond.

- Eh ben quoi ? s'exclama Santana. Pourquoi aucun de vous ne me répond ? Vous avez donné votre langue à Finn ou quoi ?

- Satan-... Santana, ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça que tu devrais essayer de nous aider... » essaya de lui faire comprendre Mercedes.

La latina ouvrait déjà la bouche pour lui balancer une de ses fameuses répliques cinglantes lorsque Brittany fit son entrée dans la pièce, se glissant entre les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient toujours debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Bon, les garçons, je crois que c'est le moment de sortir de là, leur annonça Mercedes alors que la sautillante blonde venait déposer un baiser sur la joue de Santana, qui sembla tout de suite perdre de sa verve.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Sam.

- Réunion entre filles, expliqua Mercedes en s'avançant déjà pour refermer la porte sur eux.

- Mais Kurt-... objecta Puck.

- Vous voyez bien ce que je veux dire, répliqua la jeune femme en les forçant à se pousser.

- Injustice ! s'exclama le garçon à la crête alors qu'elle les faisait sortir de là.

- Et ne restez pas derrière pour écouter ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

La porte se referma avec un claquement sonore sur eux et ils entendirent les garçons s'éloigner en grommelant.

« Bon très bien, déclara Mercedes en se tournant vers les autres, maintenant que ça c'est fait, reprenons notre discussion.

- Ouais, Rachel, t'as pas intérêt à te remettre avec Finnaud ou ça va barder pour toi !

- Merci de ta contribution Santana, mais nous privilégierons des arguments construits, » dit Kurt avec dédain.

Tina vint les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Ils avaient poussé les valises de façon un peu archaïque pour que tout le monde puisse s'installer confortablement et Quinn se retrouva assise sur une pile de bagages près de la fenêtre, à observer le ciel noir d'encre d'un air absent, tout en écoutant attentivement ce qui se disait autour. Rachel avait semblé aller mieux mais cela n'avait pas empêché Brittany de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle et de passer un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules, tandis que Santana s'était résignée à se mettre par-terre entre deux gros sacs. Kurt et Mercedes s'étaient hissés sur la commode et Tina était la seule à avoir trouvé une place convenable, sur une chaise laissée à l'abandon dans un coin.

« Berry, je sais que ça va pas être facile, disait Santana d'un ton où une étrange douceur perçait parfois. Mais tu ne peux pas te remettre avec Finn parce-que tu es habituée à être avec lui. Tu l'aimes et tout, je sais, c'est bien mignon tout ça, mais regarde ce qu'il vient de te faire ! Il recommencera, j'en suis sûre, et là on sera pas tous présents pour ramasser les morceaux. »

Rachel ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher lentement la tête. Brittany lui frotta affectueusement l'épaule. Quinn se fit intérieurement la remarque que si cela avait été deux ans plus tôt, il l'aurait tous blâmée pour quelque-chose dont elle n'était même pas la fautive, ou n'en aurait même rien eu à faire.

Les choses changeaient, et elle en était très heureuse pour la brunette.

« Je l'aime, finit par dire Rachel d'une voix encore un peu tremblante.

- On l'avait bien compris, intervint Tina avec un sourire, mais tu ne dois pas oublier que c'est peut-être ton avenir tout entier qui est en jeu là.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller m'enterrer à Lima avec lui, répondit aussitôt Rachel. Ni même de... le voir une fois par semaine entre deux auditions...

- Dieu soit loué, soupira Mercedes.

- Si j'étais à ta place, intervint de nouveau Santana, ce serait pas seulement ma main qu'il se prendrait dans la figure, mais aussi mon pied dans ses bijoux de famille. Tiens d'ailleurs même si je ne suis pas à ta place, c'est ce qui va arriver.

- C'est gentil Santana de vouloir me défendre... » commença Rachel en se laissant aller contre Brittany avec un faible sourire.

La latina renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

«... mais je ne pense pas qu'il le mérite...

- Bien sûr, tu es aveuglée par l'amour ! s'exclama Santana avec un geste de la main dramatique.

- De toute façon que Santana le frappe ou pas, il y en aura d'autres pour le faire, fit remarquer Tina avec un petit rire.

- A commencer par Quinn, » ajouta Kurt avec amusement.

Tous les regards se posèrent aussitôt sur la blonde, qui se détourna lentement de la fenêtre pour fixer le garçon avec un désarroi qu'elle ne pensa même pas à cacher.

« Pardon ? » lâcha-t-elle.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsque Kurt lui sourit.

« Eh bien, tu ne peux plus vraiment supporter Finn depuis que vous avez rompu, et puis malgré ton speech de sainte-nitouche tout à l'heure tu avais l'air sacrément remontée contre lui. »

Quinn fit de son mieux pour garder contenance et le gratifia d'un de ses haussements de sourcils caractéristiques. Mais elle n'en menait pas large.

« Donc vas-y, Miss Parfaite, profite de cette occasion pour te défouler dans les règles de l'art sur lui.

- Q-Quoi ? bredouilla la blonde en le fixant avec cette même perplexité.

- Oh mais attends, intervint Santana, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas beaucoup ouvert ta bouche depuis qu'on est ici... Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça, Q ? »

Le regard de Quinn flotta un instant entre Kurt et Santana, tandis que son cerveau essayait d'assimiler le fait que l'intervention du garçon n'avait rien eu à voir avec son attirance pour Rachel et qu'elle n'avait pas été sur le point d'être découverte.

Ils continuaient tous de croire qu'elle était une pétasse qui en voulait à son ex, c'était parfait.

« Alors, Q ? l'encouragea Santana avec un regard plein d'une méchanceté que la blonde ne lui avait plus vue depuis longtemps.

- Je n'ai rien à dire... répliqua l'intéressée. Rachel peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut, ça la regarde après tout... »

Un moment de flottement fit place à ses paroles et elle reporta son attention sur le ciel étoilé. Malgré tout, elle devinait le regard goguenard de Santana sur elle et les yeux perplexes de tous les autres fixés dans son dos. Même quand elle feignait l'indifférence, elle éveillait les soupçons. Elle en oublia même de soupirer intérieurement à cette pensée.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment bien ce qu'il a fait, finit par répondre Rachel d'un air piteux, les yeux rivés au sol. Et je sais que je ne vais pas non plus me remettre avec lui, ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas possible. Mais il me faut un peu de temps pour m'habituer à cette idée... »

Un silence gêné tomba sur la pièce. La diva n'avait fait que répéter des paroles toutes faites et il était difficile de savoir comment elle se sentait vraiment au plus profond d'elle-même. Quinn ne s'était pas attendue à autre chose, étant donné qu'ils étaient tous là à l'étouffer de leurs bons conseils, mais elle aurait tout de même bien aimé en savoir plus. Rachel aimait Finn et elle n'avait pour l'instant pas l'intention de se remettre avec lui, très bien, mais Quinn mourrait d'envie de découvrir ce qui se cachait réellement derrière ce visage abattu et blême.

« Ok, je crois qu'on en a fini pour la réunion tupperware, » commenta Kurt après un long moment de flottement.

Rachel ne dit rien, la tête toujours appuyée sur l'épaule de Brittany, et celle-ci sourit tristement à Santana en caressant les cheveux de la brunette d'une main distraite.

Ils se regardèrent tous l'air de dire « Bon et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ». Finn était sans doute au rez-de-chaussée avec les garçons et même si Rachel gardait un air aussi digne que possible, elle n'était sans doute pas en état de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui.

« Wouaw, je sens venir la bonne ambiance à 300 kilomètres ! s'exclama Santana, et même s'ils la gratifièrent tous d'un regard sévère, elle venait d'exprimer ce qu'ils pensaient tous.

- On n'est pas forcés d'aller s'enfermer en bas tout de suite, intervint Tina.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » lui demanda Kurt avec lassitude.

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur lui et de dire avec un sourire :

« Escapade à la belle étoile.

- Quoi ? Jamais de la vie ! protesta le garçon.

- Bain de minuit ? ajouta Santana avec un rictus conspirateur, ignorant ostensiblement le protestataire.

- Mais ça va être gelé, fit remarquer Mercedes avec un frisson.

- On n'est pas obligés de rester dehors, dit Brittany, on peut simplement aller faire un tour en voiture.

- Un tour en voiture ? répéta Kurt. Dans la nuit noire, comme ça ? »

Quinn avait remarqué la manière dont le visage de Rachel s'était légèrement ranimé à la mention d'une sortie nocturne et elle sauta à bas de sa pile de valises d'un air décidé.

« Kurt, les clés de ta voiture, » lui demanda-t-elle en tendant une main catégorique vers lui.

L'autre la regarda comme si elle était folle.

« C'est la seule qui peut supporter la pente sans risque de se retourner, alors donne.

- Mais-...

- Oh bon sang Hummel ! s'exclama Santana en bondissant de sa place à son tour. Ton beau-frère vient de nous pourrir la soirée, alors donne-nous ces putains de clés ! Rien ne te force à venir ! »

Quinn lui jeta un regard de côté, surprise par le soutien qu'elle lui apportait, mais elle détourna les yeux dès que la latina la fixa à son tour, consciente qu'elle s'empresserait de dire que ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle le faisait, mais pour Rachel.

Avec un soupir vaincu, Kurt fouilla dans ses poches et en extirpa son trousseau de clés.

« C'est la plus petite... indiqua-t-il, mais Santana le lui arrachait déjà des mains avec un sourire tordu en guise de remerciement.

- Allez, les filles, on se bouge ! s'exclama-t-elle, et elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre en grand.

- Ah non, donne-moi ça, s'écria Mercedes en s'avançant vers elle. Si tu conduis, tu vas toutes nous tuer.

- Je sais conduire, fit remarquer Santana avec irritation.

- Chut, » et Mercedes s'empara des clés à son tour.

Avec un sourire amusé, Quinn sortit à leur suite de la pièce. Rachel lui emboîta le pas, escortée de Brittany et Tina. Kurt les regarda partir en marmonnant qu'elles étaient toutes complètement atteintes.


	16. We Found Love

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, comme toujours ça me fait **énormément** plaisir ! :) Si vous aimeriez que j'y réponde spécifiquement, dites-le moi^^

Voici un nouveau chapitre, désolée pour le retard :) (un de mes préférés -ouais je sais j'en ai plein des préférés mais jvous zute-, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant)

Si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, je vous invite à jeter un coup d'oeil à la nouvelle fanfic que j'ai postée, **Mocking Jay** :)

**Playlist : **

**Lilies In The Valley - Jun Miyake  
>Victor's Piano Solo - Danny Elfman<br>Always Summer - Adrian Johnston  
>We Found Love (Boyce Avenue Cover) - Rihanna<br>Shake It Out - Florence + The Machine**

* * *

><p>« Et voilà, on est arrivées ! » chantonna Mercedes en coupant le moteur.<p>

La voiture s'ébranla une dernière fois alors qu'elle s'arrêtait au milieu de l'herbe. Quinn jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et entraperçut le lac baigné de l'éclat laiteux de la pleine lune. L'astre brillait avec force au milieu du ciel noir d'encre, faisant miroiter l'eau qui s'étendait en dessous.

« Ouais, en tout cas tu conduis mieux qu'Evans, » commenta Santana en s'étirant paresseusement.

Elle était étendue entre les jambes de Brittany et avait la tête appuyée sur son ventre. Les filles avaient replié tous les sièges de derrière pour pouvoir s'installer plus ou moins confortablement. Mercedes et Tina occupaient les places devant, et Quinn s'était repliée dans un coin, tandis que face à elle, Rachel restait silencieuse, comme depuis qu'elles avaient croisé Finn en sortant du chalet. Celui-ci l'avait interpellée d'un air un peu hagard, et n'avait été retenu de les suivre que par Mike.

Mercedes éteignit le petite lampe rivée au plafond et l'habitacle du véhicule se trouva aussitôt plongé dans une obscurité presque totale. Seuls les quelques rayons de lune qui perçaient à travers les vitres leur permettaient de distinguer leurs silhouettes respectives dans le noir. Quinn chercha Rachel des yeux mais elle ne devina qu'une forme sombre, recroquevillée en face d'elle.

« Je veux aller prendre un bain de minuit, lança Brittany.

- Attends encore un peu, grogna Santana en étouffant un bâillement. Je suis extén-... »

Mais Brittany remuait déjà sous elle pour essayer de s'extirper de là. Mercedes et Tina annoncèrent qu'elles allaient se dégourdir les jambes et ouvrirent chacune leur portière d'un même mouvement. Elles sortirent de là en les claquant avec force derrière elles et un silence relatif retomba sur l'habitacle, rompu seulement par les marmonnements de Santana et les grincements dont Brittany secouait le véhicule en essayant d'échapper à son emprise. Mais de toute évidence, sa copine n'était pas décidée à la laisser s'en aller comme ça.

« Juste une sieste, une toute petite sieste, lui proposa-t-elle en maintenant fermement ses cuisses rivées au sol pelucheux.

- Je sais très bien que si tu fermes l'œil, je n'arriverai plus à te réveiller de toute la nuit, protesta Brittany. Allez viens, San ! »

Quinn haussa un sourcil perplexe et finalement la blonde l'emporta, car Santana eut beau râler encore quelques secondes, elle se laissa finalement tirer hors de là. Un nouveau claquement retentit et Rachel et Quinn se retrouvèrent seules dans la voiture. Pour palier à la gêne qu'elle éprouvait à se retrouver de nouveau face à la brunette depuis leur altercation sur la terrasse, l'ex-HBIC tendit le cou et observa les filles, qui s'étaient rapprochées du rivage.

« Quinn, ça te dérangerait qu'on ouvre le coffre ? J'ai un peu chaud. »

La voix résonna frêle et hésitante au milieu du silence qui régnait dans le véhicule mais il semblait y avoir de nouveau cette volonté à toutes épreuves dans le ton de la brunette. Quinn hocha la tête, oubliant que Rachel ne pouvait la voir, avant de répondre un « Oui, bien sûr. » précipité. La porte arrière se souleva en sifflant et un peu d'air frais s'engouffra dans l'habitacle surchauffé, en même temps qu'un rayon de lune, qui vint éclairer le visage fatigué de la diva. Cette vision hypnotisa Quinn, qui fut incapable de détacher ses yeux des traits de la jeune fille. Elle était éblouissante.

« Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » bafouilla Rachel en la fixant avec désemparement.

Quinn referma aussitôt la bouche et détourna le regard.

« Rien, rien. » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle fit mine de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait au-dehors. Par le coffre ouvert, elles pouvaient voir Brittany qui gambadait joyeusement autour d'une Santana un peu plus réticente à se mettre à l'eau. Derrière elles, les suivaient Tina et Mercedes d'une démarche traînante.

« Si elle veut que je rentre là dedans, commentait l'afro-américaine, elle devra m'y forcer par la torture.

- Ça ne risque pas, elle ne fait même plus attention à toi, » lui glissa Tina d'un ton enjoué.

Et effectivement, les yeux de Brittany, dont le bleu magnifique s'illuminait étonnamment sous cette pleine lune, ne brillaient que pour la jeune fille autour de laquelle elle tournait d'une démarche sautillante.

« San ! Allez, San ! S'il-te-plaît San !

- Il n'en est pas question, Britt, on va juste se promener un peu et après on retourne dans la bagnole, répliqua Santana sans la quitter un seul instant du regard.

- Viens avec moi San, je t'en prie ! continuait de s'exclamer la blonde.

- Arrête de faire la gamine, » répliqua l'autre, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air surexcité qu'affichait Brittany.

Celle-ci s'approcha d'un bond et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Un bain de minuit, San ! » insista-t-elle en se tournant vers le lac.

Elle essaya de la tirer à sa suite mais Santana résista, ses deux pieds bien campés dans l'herbe humide. Voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à avancer, Brittany se retourna et se rapprocha de la latina avec un large sourire.

« S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, murmura-t-elle en la scrutant par-dessous ses cils.

- Si tu crois que c'est en me faisant du charme que tu vas y arriver, se moqua Santana avec un nouveau rire.

- Tu succombes toujours à mon charme, lui susurra la blonde en réduisant la distance qui les séparaient de telle manière que leurs nez ne faisaient plus que s'effleurer.

- Tu me crois si soumise que ça, Britt ? » rétorqua la latina en haussant sur elle un sourcil orgueilleux.

Le sourire de l'autre s'évanouit et elle la fixa soudain d'un air très sérieux.

« San...

- Oh, là c'est le moment où tu m'achètes avec du sexe, » devina Santana.

Brittany ne répondit pas et se contenta de soulever leurs mains jointes à hauteur de son menton. Le regard qu'elle posait sur l'ex-HBIC n'avait cette fois-ci plus rien de volontairement séducteur. Et pourtant, la latina se sentait fondre de seconde en seconde. Elle en avait même oublié qu'elles n'étaient pas seules au bord du lac et lorsque la blonde embrassa tendrement les jointures de ses mains moites, et ce sans jamais la quitter des yeux, elle sut qu'elle était perdue et qu'elle ne lui refuserait rien.

Qui bernait-elle de toute manière ? Elle ne refusait jamais rien à Brittany.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de prendre un bain à la belle étoile avec la personne que j'aime, lui murmura-t-celle-ci. C'est tellement romantique. »

Santana voulut faire une remarque sarcastique mais elle se trouva incapable même de répondre, et elle ne fit que fixer Brittany avec des yeux de merlans frits. Elle entendit les voix de Tina et Mercedes derrière elles, qui s'éloignaient dans une autre direction, et alors elle retrouva un peu de sa verve :

« Tu as dû être déçue quand tu t'es retrouvée à sortir avec Artie. Tu avais prévu de mettre des flotteurs à son fauteuil ? »

Brittany se contenta de lâcher un gloussement. Ce bruit résonna de façon si adorable, si attendrissante aux oreilles déjà brûlantes de Santana qu'elle se demanda comment elle faisait pour garder cet air _presque_ impassible (car elle était presque convaincue qu'elle arborait encore ce sourire niais qui n'était réservé qu'à Brittany) en attendant que la blonde finisse de rire.

« J'ai toujours su que ce serait toi. » finit par murmurer celle-ci.

Santana crut bien que son cœur allait la lâcher et pour lui éviter de s'en rendre tout à fait compte, elle répliqua d'un ton résolument sceptique :

« Tu es mignonne, Britt, mais ça n'arrive que dans les films à l'eau de rose ce genre de trucs... »

La blonde la regarda sans mot dire, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Santana sentait sa respiration qui lui chatouillait le nez et la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Si elles avaient été tout à fait seules, leurs vêtements auraient déjà été éparpillés tout autour d'elles.

« Tu crois ? lui demanda Brittany avec ce même sourire sur le visage, comme si elle savait quelque-chose que Santana ignorait.

- Bien sûr, répliqua cette dernière en se forçant à lever les yeux au ciel.

- D'accord, » se contenta de répondre Brittany en approchant ses lèvres encore un peu plus pour l'embrasser.

Santana se laissa faire avec joie, enroulant un bras affamé autour de la blonde, et avant qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, elle se trouvait soulevée du sol.

« Hé ! protesta-t-elle alors que leur baiser était abruptement interrompu.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça romantique, toi ? » lui demanda Brittany en baissant les yeux sur elle.

Santana enroula les deux bras autour de son cou pour se mettre un peu plus à l'aise. Elle sentait les mains puissantes de la blonde qui la portaient avec assurance, l'une agrippée à sa cuisse, l'autre enroulée autour de son dos.

« Hm, on verra si ce sera toujours aussi romantique quand tu m'auras fait faire le tour du lac à la seule force de tes bras, lui glissa Santana en se laissant aller avec contentement contre elle.

- Qui a dit que j'allais faire ça ? répliqua Brittany d'un ton innocent. C'est le bain de minuit qui m'intéresse...

- Oh non, l'interrompit aussitôt la latina d'un timbre de voix soudain menaçant. Je ne suis pas Quinn, tu ne peux pas-...

- Si je peux, dit l'autre en lui tirant la langue.

- Britt, je te préviens, même si ce n'est que la pointe des cheveux que tu me mouilles, c'est la grève du sexe.

- Je veux mon bain de minuit avec toi, » insista Brittany avec un large sourire.

Santana la devinait déjà qui raffermissait sa prise autour de ses cuisses et de son dos.

« Bébé, je te jure que si tu fais ça... » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix exagérément outrée.

Le sourire de Brittany ne fit que s'élargir. Santana essaya d'ignorer la manière dont les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés plus que de raison dès que le mot avait franchi ses lèvres.

« Bébé ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix enthousiaste. C'est chou ! Ça fait comme si on était mariées.

- Tu sais bien que ça m'a échappée, grommela Santana en détournant les yeux. On ne va pas non plus commencer avec les surnoms dégoulinant de niaiseries, ce serait le bouquet. On est Britt et San. Cela suffit amplement.

- Alors Britt et San vont aller dans l'eau. »

Santana râla bruyamment en essayant d'échapper à l'étreinte de sa petite amie mais celle-ci la serra contre son cœur avec un mélange de bonheur et de fermeté.

« C'est plus du romantisme, c'est du catch là, lui fit remarquer Santana avec agacement.

- Si tu te contentais de t'accrocher à mon cou, on serait déjà dans l'eau, dit Brittany avec un ton dont la sévérité aurait eu quelque-chose de comique si la latina n'était pas si irritée par la position d'infériorité dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

- Je ne veux pas aller dans l'eau ! s'écria Santana.

- C'est pour ça que je vais t'y emmener moi-même, lui répondit la blonde avec un sourire.

- QUOI ? Mais on est encore toutes habillées ! »

Et ignorant les cris de protestation de sa copine, Brittany commença à courir en direction du lac. Elle parvint à patauger quelques mètres avec Santana dans les bras, jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive finalement aux genoux et qu'il lui devienne impossible de maintenir son équilibre. Achevée par la morsure glaciale de l'eau, Brittany sentit ses jambes qui se dérobaient sous elle et avant qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, elle partait en avant, entraînant la latina avec elle. Les jurons hispaniques de celle-ci se noyèrent dans les bruits d'éclaboussure qu'elle fit en plongeant. La température insupportablement basse de l'eau heurta Santana avec brutalité et elle but la tasse sans pouvoir rien y faire. Elle parvint cependant à remonter presque aussitôt à la surface, et émergea la tête de l'eau, prenant une goulée d'air longue et bienvenue.

« On dirait la Petite Sirène, » entendit-elle dire une voix pétillante derrière elle.

Elle fit volte-face aussi rapidement que l'eau remuante autour d'elle le lui permettait et elle se trouva face au rictus malicieux de Brittany, qui lui apparaissait toute déformée à travers l'eau qui lui gouttait encore dans les yeux. Santana s'essuya le visage d'un revers de la main. Les cheveux dorés de la blonde lui tombait à moitié sur le visage et son tee-shirt lui collait à la peau, faisant ressortir son soutien-gorge bleuâtre et la moulant outrageusement. Elle paraissait au comble du bonheur.

« Espèce de... » lui lança Santana en se jetant sur elle.

Brittany ne chercha même pas à se dérober tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à son cou avec détermination et laissa même échapper un gloussement.

« Ça te fait rire, hein ? » siffla la latina en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau humide et poisseuse de l'innocente jeune fille.

Cette dernière s'esclaffa de plus bel.

« Bon sang, Britt, si au moins tes yeux étaient visibles, histoire que je puisse te fusiller proprement du regard. » grommela Santana en levant une main pour ramener les cheveux dégoulinant de sa blonde en arrière.

Les pupilles bleutées accrochèrent aussitôt l'acajou bouillonnant et Santana en oublia de réprimander Brittany pour les avoir envoyées toutes habillées dans le lac. Son air revêche s'évanouit et un sourire attendri se peignit sur son visage.

« Tu ne me fusilles pas du regard alors ? » demanda Brittany.

Les clapotis résonnaient tranquillement autour d'elles et Santana s'accrocha avec un peu plus de fermeté à Brittany, les deux bras enroulés autour de sa nuque. Ce n'était pas tant pour avoir pied, car elles n'étaient pas encore trop loin du rivage, ou même pour se réchauffer un peu, car à ce point-ci elle était de toute manière tout à fait frigorifiée, mais davantage pour la simple satisfaction de sentir la blonde contre elle.

« San, tu ne... reprit encore la jeune femme avec un froncement de sourcils confus.

- Ssssh, lui chuchota Santana en approchant son visage, viens là. »

Elle orienta le menton de Brittany vers elle d'un doigt distrait et, fermant les yeux, l'embrassa avec douceur. La blonde se laissa fondre contre elle et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, les collant l'une à l'autre.

Elles ne séparèrent leurs deux visages mouillés que lorsque Santana fut secouée d'un frisson qu'elle ne parvint pas à contenir.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta Brittany en lui frottant les épaules pour tenter de la réchauffer un peu.

- Non, c'est bon, c'est juste mon tee-shirt qui me colle à la peau... marmonna la latina en fermant les paupières, s'avançant pour attraper de nouveau les lèvres de la blonde.

- Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes un rhume, protesta celle-ci en la stoppant d'une main.

- Tout va bien, Britt, la rassura aussitôt l'autre, viens donc m'apporter un peu de chaleur avec ta langue.

- San, tu claques des dents...

- C'est à cause de mon tee-shirt, s'agaça Santana, je ne vais pas mourir ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ce que je veux c'est te peloter et t'embrasser bien comme il faut et tu trouves le moyen de paniquer parce-que je grelotte. Ça te gêne tant que ça ? »

Elle retira ses bras de la nuque de la blonde et avant que cette dernière ait le temps de réagir, retira son haut.

« Eh ben tiens ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle était trop occupée à en faire une boule informe pour même faire attention au regard de convoitise que Brittany posa sur son soutien-gorge en dentelle.

« Tu es rassurée maintenant ? On peut reprendre là où on en était ? » demanda Santana d'un ton sarcastique.

La blonde continua de la dévisager avec étonnement, son regard se déplaçant sans arrêt de son visage à sa poitrine. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps et elle finit par lui sourire d'un air léger, avant de se débarrasser de son haut poisseux à son tour.

« Mon jean me colle aussi, ajouta-t-elle, et si je...

- Mais je t'en prie, » l'autorisa Santana en tâtonnant sous l'eau à la recherche de sa braguette.

Dès qu'elle eut mis la main dessus, elle s'empressa de faire glisser le pantalon le long des longues jambes de la blonde, mais ce fut loin d'être facile. Brittany sautilla plusieurs secondes sur place, une pied tendu devant elle pour aider Santana à lui retirer son jean, mais il suffit que la latina tire un coup trop sec pour qu'elle perdre définitivement son équilibre, basculant en arrière. Les deux jeunes filles burent la tasse, le cri surpris de Santana s'étouffant dans un gargouillis impuissant.

« Bon sang, Britt, je ne suis pas un sous-marin... » dit-elle en émergeant aussitôt de l'eau.

La blonde était trop occupée à essayer de se débarrasser du jean que l'ex-HBIC agrippait toujours machinalement pour répondre. Mais elle trébucha de nouveau et elles plongèrent une nouvelle fois toutes les deux tête la première.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant, s'exclama Santana en revenant encore à la surface. Tu vas me laisser faire ou... »

C'est à ce moment-là que Brittany parvint à retirer complètement son pantalon. Cela déstabilisa Santana qui cette fois-là plutôt que d'être entraîner avec elle, tituba en arrière. Elle envoya une gerbe d'eau tout autour d'elle alors qu'elle se ramassait, se noyant à nouveau. Brittany se précipita pour l'aider à se relever et Santana parvint difficilement à se remettre sur pied, tant le fou rire qui la secouait était difficile à contrôler.

Elle se retint à l'épaule de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle essayait de se calmer, et cela prit plusieurs longues secondes, secondes que Brittany passa à la fixer sans rien dire, partagée entre la confusion et l'attendrissement.

« Oh mon Dieu, Britt, je ne sens plus mon cul à force, parvint-elle à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

- Si tu veux on peut aller plus loin, là où on a presque pas pied, lui proposa la blonde en la fixant avec attention.

- D'a... D'accord, répondit Santana en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Mais d'abord... tu vas m'aider à enlever ce jean qui me colle aux cuisses et on va déposer tout ça sur la berge. »

Et c'est ce qu'elles firent.

...

...

...

« Là, on a atteint le point de non-retour, j'ai les yeux qui saignent. » dit Quinn en détournant la tête du lac.

Elle rencontra le regard interloqué de Rachel.

« Quoi ? » lâcha-t-elle avec un agacement machinal.

La brunette se contenta d'un léger haussement d'épaules, avant d'appuyer sa tête sur ses genoux. Ses yeux vagabondèrent en direction du couple qui chahutait sur le rivage. Santana avait hissé Brittany sur ses épaules et essayait de les diriger toutes les deux dans l'eau à nouveau.

« San, j'ai plus de force que toi, ce serait mieux que je-...

- Non ! Je peux le faire moi-même ! Moi aussi j'ai été dans les Cheerios je te signale ! » l'interrompit Santana, agacée par sa propre incapacité à transporter sa petite amie jusque dans le lac comme si c'était une chose tout à fait aisée.

Elle rencontra les regards mi-amusés, mi-moqueurs de Mercedes et Tina. Elles s'étaient arrêtées de marcher un instant pour examiner ses efforts et elle les gratifia d'un rictus mauvais en s'écriant d'une voix essoufflée :

« Quoi ? Vous voulez peut-être venir vous aussi ?

- Non merci, refusa poliment Tina.

- Je n'aime pas trop me balader en sous-vêtements à la pleine lune, s'exclama Mercedes avant de s'esclaffer.

- Ouais bah arrêtez de me dévisager comme ça alors si vous comptez rester comme des feignasses sur le rivage ! »

Mercedes rit de plus bel et les injures que Santana lui adressait moururent sous la main que Brittany posa sur sa bouche.

« Contente-toi de nous emmener dans le lac, » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avec un sourire.

La latina grommela quelques plaintes avant d'obéir, réajustant la blonde sur son dos.

« Quelle niaiserie... chuchota machinalement Quinn.

- Je ne trouve pas, osa Rachel après un moment de réflexion. J'aimerais bien avoir ce qu'elles ont... »

L'estomac de Quinn se retourna lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était là à user et abuser de son aigreur, tandis que la diva se remettait tout juste de ce qui venait d'arriver entre Finn et elle.

« Je suis désolée... » murmura-t-elle.

Elle fit un effort pour fixer Rachel dans les yeux et elle se heurta à son sourire impuissant.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Pour une fois... » fit remarquer Quinn d'un ton sarcastique.

Elles retombèrent dans un silence incertain.

« Tu vas... hum... tu vas te remettre avec lui ? demanda Quinn en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine frissonnante.

- Tu as froid ? demanda aussitôt Rachel avec inquiétude. T-Tu veux qu'on ferme le coffre ?

- Non, c'est bon, c'est mieux comme ça, » la rassura Quinn avec un sourire.

Il y eut un moment de flottement et la blonde commençait à envisager la possibilité de reposer sa question lorsque Rachel dit d'une petite voix :

« C'est fini. Je ne peux pas. »

Quinn acquiesça lentement, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

« Je suis désolée... murmura-t-elle encore, faute de mieux.

- Moi aussi... répondit cette fois-ci Rachel d'un air piteux.

- Donc... Donc tu vas aller à New-York quand même ?

- Bien sûr ! » déclara la petite brune d'une voix enflammée.

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'ardeur de la jeune femme. Elle ne sut très bien si le regard étonné que lui lança Rachel était dû à cela, et elle préféra prétendre que son visage était suffisamment dans la pénombre pour que son interlocutrice n'en ait rien vu.

« Tu as déjà découvert à quoi ressemblait l'appartement où tu allais habiter ? » demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Un voile d'hébétement passa sur le visage de la brunette, vraisemblablement choquée que Quinn essaye d'avoir une discussion normale avec elle, et elle mit plusieurs longues secondes avant de répondre :

« O-Oui, je suis allée au début de l'été à New-York. »

Son nez se fronça tandis qu'elle ajoutait d'un air agité :

« J'y étais avec Finn, il aurait pu me le dire à ce moment, zut ! »

Le regard de Quinn se perdit dans le vague tandis qu'elle essayait de s'imaginer ce que cela devait faire d'avoir une place attribuée dans l'avenir de la brunette. Elle essayait de s'imaginer dans Central Park, se promenant un peu au hasard, la main de Rachel dans la sienne.

« Il est con. »

Elle ne s'aperçut que ces mots venaient de franchir ses lèvres que lorsqu'elle avisa les yeux désemparés de l'autre posés sur elle. Elle cligna des paupières un moment, avant de bredouiller :

« Pardon ça m'a échappé... »

Rachel continuait de la dévisager.

« En-Enfin je veux dire c'est vrai. Il avait la chance de pouvoir aller à New-York avec toi et il a tout fichu en l'air en te mentant sur un truc aussi stupide. »

Rachel sourit timidement et Quinn rougit copieusement. Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un moment, avant que la diva ne se décide à demander :

« Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as défendu tout à l'heure dans la chambre ? »

Quinn fronça les sourcils, car pendant une fraction de secondes, il lui fut impossible de se rappeler qu'elle avait réellement fait une chose pareille. C'était de toute façon difficile à croire quand tout ce qu'il lui venait en tête lorsqu'elle pensait à Finn, c'était le mot « idiot ».

« Je ne sais pas vraiment... avoua-t-elle d'une voix dubitative. Je suppose que je ne voulais pas te forcer à choisir... Et puis de toute façon quoique je dise, il est évident que des mauvaises intentions se cachent derrière alors... »

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules pour conclure.

« Oh, c'est... gentil... » murmura Rachel en la scrutant d'un air interloqué.

Quinn se contenta de sourire d'un air absent.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on-... enfin tu ne veux pas aller rejoindre les autres dehors ? questionna-t-elle après une hésitation.

- Non, je... je suis bien ici... Merci de prendre la peine de rester avec moi.

- Tu devrais courir loin pourtant, je pourrais bien m'énerver de nouveau sans raison contre toi, » lança Quinn avec un ricanement.

Rachel se contenta de la regarder avec désemparement.

« P-Pardon, bredouilla aussitôt Quinn, je suis un peu... enfin c'est toujours à la nuit tombée que mon sarcasme ressort le plus.

- Il est plutôt voyant le jour aussi, » commenta Rachel avec un faible sourire.

Quinn haussa les épaules.

« Je crois que Santana a déteint sur moi, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton désabusé.

- Tu as toujours été comme ça, murmura Rachel en détournant les yeux.

- Et comment pourriez-vous le savoir, miss Berry ? objecta Quinn avec amusement.

- Cela se voyait moins quand tu avais ton uniforme de Cheerios mais-... »

Elle fut interrompue par un cri et tourna vivement la tête en direction du lac. Quinn, perdue dans la contemplation de la brunette en face d'elle, mit plusieurs secondes avant de suivre son regard. Tina venait de pousser Mercedes dans l'eau et celle-ci avait commençait à lui hurler de venir là si elle en avait le courage. Ses cris rageurs se répercutaient dans toute la plaine.

« Est-ce que... commença Rachel d'un ton hésitant.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, » acquiesça Quinn en s'étirant de tout son long pour refermer le coffre.

Le silence revint avec un claquement dans l'habitacle, tout comme l'obscurité qui rendit de nouveau le visage de Rachel invisible aux yeux de Quinn.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça te dérange si je me couche ? demanda Rachel.

- Non non... Vas-y... »

La blonde sentit la brunette qui lui frôlait le bout des pieds tandis qu'elle s'étendait sur le sol pelucheux de la voiture.

« Tu n'as qu'à aller rejoindre les autres, je suis fatiguée, je vais un peu dormir, souffla la diva d'une voix lasse.

- Non c'est bon, je vais... je vais rester avec toi. »

Quinn s'en voulut de bégayer autant et décida de se taire pour de bon. Elle se demanda comment elle s'était débrouillée pour se retrouver seule dans la voiture avec Rachel, et pendant un instant il lui vint à l'idée de lui demander si elle n'avait vraiment pas entendu ce qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lâcher sur la terrasse.

Quinn s'en voulait de s'être emportée ainsi. Mais voir Rachel la fixer avec une sincère innocence tandis que Finn enroulait un bras protecteur autour de sa petite silhouette, là-bas, dans le salon, avait soulevé en elle une jalousie qu'elle avait presque fini par oublier. La placidité dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée jusque-là avait crevé comme une bulle et les vestiges de ce qu'elle avait été pendant les premières années où elle avait aimé Rachel étaient reparus : la Quinn frustrée et glaciale était revenue l'espace d'un instant et elle avait failli détruire tous les efforts que la Quinn posée et docile avait fait depuis plusieurs années pour garder son amour pour la diva à l'abri des regards. Mais en même temps, Quinn commençait à se dire que c'était peut-être maintenant ou jamais. Rachel pourrait peut-être mieux comprendre son comportement, à défaut de la pardonner, et elles s'en iraient chacune de leur côté sans qu'il y ait encore de squelettes à exhiber de leur placard commun.  
>Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres de Quinn. Elle était consciente de chercher toutes les excuses possibles pour légitimer la déclaration qu'elle avait tellement envie de faire à Rachel. Car il était impossible qu'elle la comprenne mieux, peu importe ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire.<p>

On ne rabaissait pas la personne dont on était amoureuse.

Mais Quinn ne parvenait pas à oublier l'intense soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres incertaines. Elle s'était sentie libérée, un peu plus légère, et cette impression de bien-être avait semblé toute nouvelle. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être jamais sentie comme ça. Était-ce seulement jamais arrivé ? Se découvrant des mauvais penchants à quatorze ans, trouvant le moyen de tomber enceinte à quinze, elle avait ensuite passé le reste de sa courte vie à s'en vouloir encore et encore pour toutes ses erreurs, à se détester pour ce qu'elle était et pour ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment sentie en paix depuis son entrée au lycée, et peut-être la boucle serait-elle bouclée si elle avouait à Rachel tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle depuis tellement de temps maintenant, avant qu'elles ne soient séparées l'une de l'autre par la vie.

_« Je t'aime, Rachel. »_

Cela ne pouvait pas être si terrible que cela. Rachel avait deux parents gay, elle avait soutenu Brittany et Santana ces derniers mois, elle ne pourrait pas la rejeter parce-qu'elle avait ce genre de sentiments pour elle. Quinn pouvait se faire à l'idée de finir en enfer si Rachel l'écoutait lui faire sa déclaration jusqu'au bout sans grimacer de dégoût.

Et puis les visages de son père, de sa sœur, de sa mère vinrent flotter devant ses yeux, et le reste du monde parut la fixer avec une insistance cruelle. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Non seulement c'était mal, mais en plus Rachel la rejetterait.

Pas parce-qu'elle éprouvait ce genre de choses, mais parce-qu'elle était Quinn Fabray.

_« Je te hais, Rachel. »_

Quinn refoula dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire les possibilités qui se seraient offertes à elle si dès le début, elle avait choisi de ne pas persécuter la brunette pour quelque-chose dont elle n'était pas responsable, et se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux. Son regard chercha la silhouette de celle qui l'avait entraînée à tant d'erreurs dans la pénombre, mais il n'y avait que l'obscurité tout autour. Elle pouvait entendre les cris étouffés des filles à l'extérieur et elle regretta de ne pas avoir l'envie futile d'aller les rejoindre.

Mais Quinn n'avait envie de rien. Elle était recroquevillée dans une voiture, avec celle qu'elle aimait étendue à quelques centimètres d'elle. Celle dont les pensées étaient sans doute tournées vers le garçon en proie à une anxiété douloureuse, là-bas, dans le chalet sur la colline. Quinn n'avait pas sa place au milieu, et elle trouvait pourtant le moyen de se morfondre sur son sort. Elle se donnait envie de vomir. Elle voulut sortir du véhicule pour cesser d'avoir cette lourde certitude de n'être qu'intruse dans un moment vraisemblablement difficile pour Rachel. Ce sentiment qui la lacérait de l'intérieur et qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à toutes les souffrances qui pesaient déjà sur son cœur.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle aimait Rachel. Elle préférait rester triste et silencieuse à côté d'elle, plutôt que d'aller n'importe-où ailleurs. Cela ne servait à rien, cela n'avait absolument aucun sens.

Pour Quinn, l'amour n'avait jamais eu aucun sens.

Elle repensa à cette citation de Freud. Elle avait lu quantité de ses travaux et après tout ce temps, elle n'avait retenu qu'une citation mot pour mot.

_« Les êtres humains sont amusants. Ils aspirent à être avec la personne qu'ils aiment, mais refusent de l'admettre ouvertement. Certains sont effrayés de montrer le moindre signe d'affection à cause de cette peur. Peur que leurs sentiments ne soient pas reconnus, voire pire, partagés. Mais une des choses qui m'intriguent le plus de la part des êtres humains, c'est leur effort conscient pour être connectés avec l'objet de leur affection, même si cela les tue lentement à l'intérieur. »_

Quinn avait pleuré la première fois qu'elle avait lu ces quelques phrases. Puis, quand plus tard, elle était retombée dessus, elle avait ri. D'un rire jaune.

Elle n'avait pas tant envie de rire maintenant. Elle était exténuée, lasse, elle se sentait éteinte et vide. Elle était rarement seule avec l'objet de son affection et elle aurait dû en profiter. Le simple fait d'être avec la brunette aurait dû lui procurer un semblant de bonheur. Savoir qu'elle ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à rester avec elle plutôt que d'aller à la plage avec les filles aurait dû la rendre heureuse. C'était purement égoïste mais ça aurait dû être le cas. Au lieu de cela, la présence de la jeune femme à quelques centimètres de là, étendue silencieusement sur le sol pelucheux du véhicule, ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. La morosité de Quinn lui pesait lourdement.

Elle n'avait même plus la force de se demander si le dire définitivement là maintenant, d'ouvrir la bouche et de prononcer ces mots qui cognaient dans son crâne à chaque heure du jour, à chaque heure de la nuit, ferait disparaître cette lancinante douleur. Elle ne cherchait même plus à se voiler la face à propos de l'égoïsme et de l'égocentrisme dont elle faisait preuve.

Rachel venait de rompre avec Finn.

Quinn se détesta. Elle se haït, plus encore qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable d'haïr Rachel pour ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle détestait l'idée de rester là à plaindre mentalement la brunette, alors que de l'extérieur, elle ne pouvait rien montrer car elle n'était pas supposée être concernée par son sort.

Quinn détestait aussi ces moments où elle se faisait l'effet de n'être rien d'autre qu'une salope préoccupée par sa petite personne et indifférente aux autres. Le désarroi provoqué par la rupture inopinée de Finn et Rachel était venu s'ajouter à ce mélange d'émotions contradictoires qu'elle avait ressenti sur la terrasse et elle était maintenant dans le pire état qui puisse être. Le genre d'état qui l'avait poussé à envoyer Rachel dans des casiers et à lui trouver des surnoms cruels avec le reste des Cheerios, et qu'elle essayait maintenant de refouler quand la petite brune était dans les parages.

Elle essaya de penser à l'expédition qui s'annonçait. Demain, à la même heure, ils seraient tous dans la grotte. Cette perspective ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid et elle continua de ressasser ses pensées pessimistes en contemplant le ciel visible à travers une des vitres du véhicule d'un air morne.

...

...

...

« San ?

- Hm ?

- Il y a Tina et Mercedes pas loin.

- Oui je sais et ...? »

Le ton désinvolte de la latina surprit Brittany.

« Eh bien je euh...

- Hm ? »

Le souffle de Santana vint chatouiller l'oreille de la blonde.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire ce genre de trucs devant les autres... »

Santana émit un temps d'arrêt et releva lentement la tête pour humer les cheveux mouillés de Brittany.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si on faisait des trucs obscènes... » observa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle resserra sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune femme, se souciant tout juste des deux autres filles qui se baignaient paresseusement à quelques mètres de là.

« Je sais bien, dit encore Brittany. Mais ce genre de trucs que font les gens qui s'aiment... tu n'es pas obligée de le faire là...

- Ce genre de trucs ? marmonna Santana en souriant malicieusement derrière son oreille.

- Se tenir la main, se... »

Elle s'interrompit alors qu'elle sentait que la latina entrelaçait doucement leurs mains droites sur sa hanche.

«... se sourire comme si l'autre personne était la plus belle chose du monde...

- Mais tu es la plus belle chose au monde, répliqua Santana d'un ton mutin.

-... s'embrasser... »

La jeune femme lui déposa un baiser dans le cou, avant de glousser avec amusement, parfaitement consciente que la blonde avait de plus en plus de mal à continuer.

«... enfin se montrer qu'on s'aime...

- Mais je t'aime, » chantonna Santana.

Brittany s'interrompit enfin et renversa la tête en arrière pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Ne te sens pas forcée de faire ça maintenant... dit-elle en la regardant avec attention.

- Qui te dit que je me force ? répliqua Santana avec un léger sourire.

- Si tu n'es pas prête, c'est d'accord, on peut... on peut attendre... dit encore Brittany en essayant de masquer la déception qu'elle ressentait déjà à cette idée.

- Attendre quoi ? » lui murmura Santana à l'oreille d'un ton soudain affreusement séducteur.

La blonde voulut répondre mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Les mains baladeuses de la latina lui envoyaient des décharges électriques loin d'être désagréables le long de la colonne vertébrale et elle avait perdu le fil de ses pensées depuis bien longtemps.

« On a déjà trop attendu, reprit Santana de ce même chuchotement charmeur. Et puis où est le mal ? On est entre filles... A part s'amuser à mixer nos deux prénoms pour nous taquiner, elles ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose...

- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas qu'on se précipite...

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais dans la chambre tout à l'heure. »

Brittany ne put s'empêcher de rire, avant de retrouver aussitôt son sérieux et de demander d'une voix de nouveau inquiète :

« Je ne veux pas que ça recommence...

- Ça ne recommencera pas, je te le promets.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de te forcer, ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai. »

Santana lui déposa un léger baiser derrière l'oreille.

« Je me sens bien, dit-elle dans un murmure, j'ai envie de hurler que tu es à moi. Tu crois que je peux le faire sans réveiller les marmottes qui dorment dans leur trou ?

- Il y a des marmottes ? demanda Brittany en se retournant vivement pour lui faire face. Où ça ? »

Santana lui sourit avec amusement avant de remettre ses mains en place sur sa fine taille.

« J'en conclus que les marmottes t'intéressent plus que moi... souffla-t-elle en la fixant d'un air faussement accusateur.

- C'est juste que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une marmotte apprivoisée, dit Brittany avec une moue coupable.

- Tu vas finir mariée à une marmotte plutôt qu'à moi, à tous les coups, » murmura Santana avec un sourire attendri.

Le visage de la blonde s'illumina et elle passa les bras autour de son cou.

« Même si Lord Tubbington me proposait, c'est toi que je choisirais, déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Oh, comme c'est flatteur... claironna Santana en s'avançant pour l'embrasser.

- Je suis fière de toi, San... » dit brusquement Brittany.

Le sourire de la latina s'évanouit aussitôt et ses lèvres se stoppèrent à quelques centimètres de celles de la blonde.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de te forcer, franchement je comprendrais, mais je vois tous les efforts que tu fais depuis le début du séjour et je suis vraiment impressionnée... continua Brittany dans un murmure.

- Je ne devrais pas avoir à faire d'efforts pour montrer à tout le monde que je suis fière d'être avec toi... souffla Santana en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Cela devrait être naturel, cela devrait venir tout seul...

- Tu n'es pas comme les autres, San, répondit Brittany avec un sourire en coin.

- J'aimerais tellement pourtant... »

Elles ne se quittèrent pas du regard, se contemplant toutes deux avec intensité dans le blanc des yeux comme pour voir ce qui se passait vraiment à l'intérieur de l'autre.

Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, et ce que Brittany voyait en cet instant dans ceux de Santana n'était qu'une partie du tourment qui la mangeait toute entière depuis plusieurs mois.

« Si tu étais comme les autres, je t'aimerais quand même mais je ne pense pas que toi tu pourrais me supporter... lui murmura-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.

- Tu rigoles ? répliqua Santana avec une ombre de malice. Comment je pourrais me passer de ces longues jambes ? »

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, elle balada une main effrontée du côté des cuisses de la blonde.

« Mais ma stupidité finirait par t'agacer, insista Brittany.

- Tu n'es pas stupide, répondit aussitôt Santana. Tu as simplement une manière de penser différente de celle des gens normaux, et j'adore ça.

- Alors on est toutes les deux anormales ? demanda Brittany, son sourire s'élargissant légèrement.

- Je pense qu'on peut dire ça oui, acquiesça Santana avec un hochement de tête amusé.

- Alors tu es d'accord pour dire que ce n'est pas grave si tu fais des efforts ?

- C'est un piège...

- Non non ! Je suis fière de toi San, et je ne veux pas que tu crois que je dis ça pour te faire plaisir.

- Eh bien ce serait tout à ton honneur, répliqua la latina avec un sourire amer.

- Je le pense vraiment, lui assura l'autre. Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie aujourd'hui.

- Tu dis tout le temps ça, fit remarquer Santana avec un rictus moqueur.

- N'importe-quoi, s'insurgea aussitôt Brittany.

- Tu as dit ça quand tu as été acceptée chez les Cheerios, quand je t'ai dit pour la première fois que tu étais ma meilleure amie, quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, et puis tiens avant que j'oublie quand on a remporté les Nationales.

- Chaque jour passé avec toi est le plus beau jour de ma vie, lui glissa Brittany avec un léger sourire.

- Bien essayé, rétorqua Santana avec un haussement de sourcils sceptique.

- Je te le promets !

- Ah, ça doit être tellement simple d'être une Brittany... » chantonna la jeune femme en lui tapotant le bout du nez d'un doigt taquin.

La blonde la gratifia d'une moue boudeuse.

« Ne te vexe pas, ma Britt, lui murmura aussitôt Santana d'un ton désinvolte. Si j'ai bien compris je dois persévérer ? »

L'autre ne se départit pas de son air outré mais hocha malgré tout la tête.

« Et si à chaque fin de journée tu me dis « C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie », c'est que je suis sur la bonne voie ? »

Brittany acquiesça encore.

« Hum, je vois... Par contre tu ne m'en veux pas si on ne réitère pas notre exploit de la veille ? C'est déjà une chance que Puck ait été trop bourré pour en profiter... »

Trop heureuse que Santana fut maintenant capable de prendre ça avec le sourire, Brittany ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

« Et maintenant, Quinn ! dit-elle après un moment d'agréable silence.

- Comment ça « Quinn » ? répéta Santana en reculant brusquement.

- On doit l'aider à aller mieux.

- Elle va mieux, rétorqua la latina d'un ton agacé. Elle doit sans doute être en train de consoler Rachel à l'aide de quelques phrases maladroites au moment où on parle.

- Je ne parle pas de ça.

- Et moi non plus. Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter d'aborder ce sujet maintenant ?

- Je sais que tu n'as plus autant de patience qu'avant avec moi mais j'ai envie d'en parler maintenant, même si tu t'énerves.

- Je ne m'énerve pas.

- Je connais ce regard, insista Brittany avec un sourire triste. C'est celui que tu avais avant. Tu l'as toujours quand on parle de Quinn.

- Bon. Peut-être. Oui, je m'énerve, reconnut Santana avec un haussement d'épaules irrité. Et j'ai le droit de m'énerver. On partage un moment toutes les deux et tu trouves le moyen d'amener ce sujet... »

Elle se rendait tout juste compte que ses mains s'étaient crispées sur la taille de sa copine, et celle-ci essaya de la calmer en lui caressant doucement la nuque.

« On partage _toujours_ des moments toutes les deux... lui souffla-t-elle avec un sourire apaisant. Et on en partagera encore beaucoup d'autres, tellement d'autres que je ne sais même pas si je suis capable de compter jusque-là...

- Bien sûr que si...

-... alors on peut bien parler de Quinn maintenant.

Santana se contenta de grommeler, le regard obstinément fixé sur l'eau brillante qui clapotait doucement autour d'elles.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Quinn... dit-elle enfin.

- On devrait parler d'elle pourtant...

- Ca ne sert à rien. C'est fini, Britt, il n'y a plus d'Impie Trinité ou de Mousquetaires, et en discuter ne changera rien.

- Ça peut toujours changer, insista Brittany. Et on ne peut pas laisser Quinn comme ça...

- Ecoute, Britt... soupira Santana.

- Non, l'interrompit l'autre. Tu as le droit de ne plus vouloir lui parler, mais moi j'ai envie.

- Il n'est pas question que tu lui parles, rétorqua l'autre.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Mais parce-que... parce-que... bredouilla-t-elle, cherchant laborieusement ses mots. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle te fasse du mal !

- C'est Quinn...

- C'est justement parce-que c'est Quinn que je te dis ça. Tu peux aller autant de fois vers elle que ça te chante, elle ne fera que te repousser.

- Je peux parfaitement supporter ça, lui glissa Brittany avec un sourire innocent.

- Non, justement, tu ne peux p-...

- _San... _»

Santana se tut et la contempla sans mot dire.

« Bon ok, soupira-t-elle en se forçant à lever les yeux au ciel avec agacement.

- Et j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de vous disputer aussi, ajouta Brittany.

- Tu t'es crue à Noël ou quoi ? »

Santana regretta aussitôt le venin dans sa voix et embrassa vivement la blonde pour effacer l'air désemparé qu'elle arborait.

« Il y a des choses qui ne se réparent pas, Britt... reprit-elle d'un ton plus doux après un moment de silence. Q et moi on s'est vraiment bien entendues, mais ça ne reviendra pas. Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu continues de lui parler, au contraire, je suis fière que ma Britt puisse s'entendre avec absolument n'importe-qui... »

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle remarqua la rougeur qui venait de monter aux joues de sa copine.

«... mais il n'y a plus rien à faire pour nous deux. »

Brittany la contempla un instant sans mot dire et Santana ne protesta pas. Dévisager Brittany faisait partie de ses passe-temps favoris, sans aucun doute.

« Est-ce que tu y crois ? demanda brusquement la pétillante blonde.

- Quoi ? bredouilla Santana.

- A ce que tu dis. Quand tu dis que c'est fini entre Quinn et toi, est-ce que tu y crois ? »

Santana la fixa d'un air égaré.

« Je... Euh... bafouilla-t-elle. P-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce-que je sais quand tu mens, » répliqua doucement Brittany.

Santana le contempla encore de longues secondes sans prononcer le moindre mot, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés par un désarroi qu'il lui était impossible de lui cacher.

« Est-ce qu'on peut faire comme si le sujet était clos ? » finit-elle par dire d'une voix posée.

Brittany acquiesça.

Santana essaya d'ignorer la manière dont elle souriait, comme si elle était au courant de quelque-chose dont l'autre n'avait pas conscience, tandis qu'elle l'embrassait un peu trop fougueusement.

...

...

...

La fatigue finit par l'emporter. Quinn se laissa lentement tomber sur le côté, faisant attention de ne pas effleurer la brunette. Elle essaya de se mettre à l'aise sur le dos, mais son coude glissa et sa main heurta légèrement l'autre jeune femme.

« Oups excuse-moi Rach-... »

Elle s'interrompit et laissa sa main là. Elle remarqua que l'épaule de la petite brune était secouée de légers tremblements et elle se tut, tendant l'oreille. Un sanglot résonna dans l'habitacle silencieux.

« Ra... Rachel ? » bredouilla Quinn en se redressant sur un coude.

Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait, elle ne pouvait bien sûr rien voir, mais elle entendait les reniflements de la jeune fille, et remontant doucement la main pour effleurer son visage, elle put en percevoir l'humidité du bout des doigts. Elle sentit la petite main de Rachel qui se refermait soudain sur celle qu'elle avait posée sur sa joue et elle entendit ses sanglots qui redoublaient de plus bel.

« Rachel, répéta Quinn en remuant pour s'approcher. Rachel, c'est bon je suis là. »

Elle était là. C'était stupide. Elle aurait dû se lever et appeler Mercedes ou Brittany. Ou peut-être même s'en aller et la laisser seule le temps que cela aille mieux. Mais elle était là et elle voulait que Rachel le sache. C'était idiot mais c'était la première fois depuis longtemps, depuis peut-être même ce moment à l'auditorium, devant le piano, en troisième année, qu'elle était franche avec Rachel.

« Rachel, Rachel... » murmura-t-elle tandis que la main de la petite brune se resserrait un peu plus autour de la sienne, frissonnante.

Son nom franchissait ses lèvres comme la chose la plus naturelle au monde et elle ne faisait presque pas attention aux battements irréguliers de son cœur tandis qu'elle devinait la diva qui se rapprochait un peu plus d'elle. L'état de la jeune fille lui gonflait la poitrine d'un chagrin indescriptible et elle oublia les papillons qui lui secouaient le ventre, ces mêmes papillons qui remuaient dans son estomac depuis le début de tout.

« Quinn... Quinn... »

Les mots avaient été sanglotés et Quinn crut bien entendre son cœur se fissurer dans sa poitrine. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais ses yeux étaient secs. Elle sentit Rachel qui l'agrippait de son autre main, aussi tremblotante que l'autre, et son corps frêle et petit vint se blottir contre la blonde, qui ne sut pas très bien quoi faire. Elle finit par enrouler un bras protecteur et incertain autour de la brunette, et les pleurs de celles-ci résonnèrent jusque dans sa cage thoracique tandis qu'elle enfouissait la tête dans sa poitrine. La main qu'elle avait enroulée autour de la sienne se desserra et elle vint s'agripper au col de son tee-shirt.

« J'ai mal, Quinn, j'ai mal... » chuchota Rachel d'une voix faible.

La jeune femme commença à lui caresser les cheveux d'une main d'abord hésitante, puis plus assurée lorsqu'elle vit que la brunette ne se dérobait pas, se contentant de s'accrocher à elle de toutes ses forces, toujours secouée de sanglots incontrôlables.

« Ça va aller, Rachel, je suis là... » lui murmura Quinn en l'attirant un peu plus à elle.

La diva se laissa tout à fait aller contre la blonde, ses mains agrippant convulsivement son tee-shirt.

« Il m'a brisée le cœur... sanglota-t-elle. Il m'a brisée le cœur... J'avais confiance en lui, j'ai toujours eu confiance en lui et... »

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase. Quinn continuait de passer une main apaisante dans ses cheveux. L'habitacle du van de Kurt était large et confortable, et pourtant elles se retrouvaient blotties l'une contre l'autre. C'était... étrange.

« Je suis désolée, Rachel, je suis tellement désolée... lui souffla Quinn d'une voix peinée.

- Il m'a brisée le cœur, répéta-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Il m'a brisée le cœur comme tellement de gens avant lui... Comme Shelby, comme Jesse, comme... comme toi... »

Quinn mit plusieurs secondes à répondre.

« Je suis désolée, Rachel, murmura-t-elle. Pardonne-moi... Je suis désolée... »

Rachel continuait de pleurer, la tête enfouie dans sa poitrine, et Quinn ne s'aperçut pas vraiment de l'unique larme qui roulait le long de sa joue, car elle était trop préoccupée par la tremblotante silhouette serrée contre elle.

La jeune femme sanglota pendant encore ce qui sembla être les plus longues minutes de la vie de Quinn. Celle-ci croulait sous le poids de la tristesse, de la culpabilité et du remord. Elle n'était même pas en colère contre Finn. En entendant les reniflements de la brunette, en sentant son corps chaud et frêle blotti contre le sien, elle n'avait pas la force d'éprouver une quelconque rage contre lui.

Soudain, elle le comprenait vraiment.

Elle ne voulait plus le défendre hypocritement, en faisant mine de savoir. Car maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi il avait fait cela. Elle s'imaginait à sa place, aimée de Rachel et l'aimant encore plus. Elle aurait été capable de lui mentir. Elle l'aurait fait. Consciente qu'une relation à longue distance n'était pas possible entre elles, ce pour le bien de la future carrière de la petite brune, elle aurait menti à Rachel pour la garder avec elle le plus longtemps possible. Peut-être aussi avec l'illusoire espoir que la diva accepterait qu'elles vivent séparées l'une de l'autre, mais toujours ensemble.

Si elle avait eu Rachel à la place de Finn, et si la fatalité avait voulu qu'elles se séparent irrémédiablement à la fin de leur dernière année de lycée, elle aurait sans doute commis ce genre d'erreur. Par stupidité mais aussi par effroi. Elle avait réussi à faire de nombreux faux pas sans même qu'elles fussent amies, alors ça aurait été dans la logique des choses qu'elle sabordât leur relation amoureuse. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire mieux que Finn. Il avait failli vers la fin, mais il avait toujours fait ce qu'il pouvait avec Rachel. Il avait simplement fait le faux pas de trop.

Oui, Quinn était convaincue que si ça avait été elle la petite amie de Rachel, elle aurait fait bien pire. Elle l'aurait blessée par bien d'autres manières qu'elle n'osait même pas envisager. Elle l'avait déjà blessée sans qu'elle lui ait rien demandée, elle l'aurait blessée davantage si elle avait eu son cœur entre ses mains.

Elle était tout juste bonne à la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il n'y avait personne ailleurs pour le faire. Elle n'était pas capable de plus.

C'était mieux ainsi, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

Car une voix pernicieuse lui soufflait de saisir l'occasion. Rachel avait le coeur brisé, c'était le moment de le lui réparer. Elle pardonnait tellement facilement, elle était tellement compréhensive. Quinn n'aurait qu'à profiter. Agir discrètement pour montrer à la petite brune qu'elle la soutenait. Alors l'impression de pouvoir lui faire confiance s'immiscerait dans son crâne sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, et la voie serait libre.

Les chances de Quinn d'avoir enfin Rachel n'avaient jamais été aussi importantes, la voix malicieuse lui murmurait.

Vas-y Quinn, tu es déjà damnée de toute manière, écoute Liz. Avant d'atterrir en enfer, ne voudrais-tu pas rendre cela justifié ? Ne mens pas, je sais que tu trouves le fait d'avoir cette fille qui t'a toujours attirée serrée ainsi contre toi très agréable. Et comme ses cheveux sont doux, tu le sens sous tes doigts ? Tu pourrais encore les toucher, tu pourrais avoir ce corps à toi toute seule. Après tout ce que tu as enduré, tout ce que tu as subi, ce serait la moindre des choses. Tu vas te racheter en recollant les morceaux de cette adorable fille qui ne cesse de faire palpiter ton cœur depuis trois ans. Elle te le revaudra, c'est forcé. Finn peut bien aller se faire voir, son tour est passé. Elle est vulnérable dans tes bras, elle s'est abandonnée à son chagrin sans pudeur et sans crainte. C'est un premier signe, non ? Oh je sais ce que tu penses : elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe-qui. Peut-être, mais en attendant c'est toi qui es là. Profites-en, Quinn, ça n'arrivera pas deux fois. Dis-le lui, dis-le maintenant. Arrive sur ton cheval blanc, sors ton épée et fraye-toi un chemin à travers les ronces à l'aide de ta lame. Tu sauveras la princesse et elle t'appartiendra. Et alors à chaque fois qu'elle aura un moment de tristesse, à chaque fois que quelque-chose n'ira pas, ce sera à toi de la consoler. Tu pourras encore l'avoir ainsi blottie contre toi autant de fois que tu le voudras. Elle sera à toi, toute à toi, et alors tu pourras l'aimer de tout ton soûl parce-qu'il y aura quelque-chose en retour. Tu seras là pour elle et elle t'aimera un peu plus chaque jour pour cela. Tu verras, tu finiras par gagner son cœur.

Tu imagines la vie avec elle à New-York ?

NON !

Tais-toi mon cœur, tais-toi.

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée... » répétait machinalement Quinn.

Elle resserra sa prise autour de la brunette.

Elle avait la nausée. Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Rachel ne pourrait l'aimer, cette obsession malsaine qu'elle avait pour elle depuis trois ans ne se concrétiserait pas. Elle avait déjà eu le culot de lui voler un baiser quand elle était fin bourrée, elle ne pouvait pas recommencer.

Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Elle aurait dû partir. Rachel était si occupée à pleurer qu'elle ne remarquerait même pas son absence. Elle n'était pas la personne qui pourrait l'aider à panser son cœur.

Elle n'aurait même jamais dû venir. Quelle idée saugrenue.

_« Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide, Quinn ! »_

Les sanglots de Rachel se calmèrent progressivement, et elle finit par s'endormir contre Quinn. Celle-ci essuya ses joues striées de larmes d'une main qu'elle aurait voulu appliquée et neutre, mais qui trembla contre la peau humide et douce de la brunette. Puis, elle remua légèrement pour essayer de se mettre à l'aise, et enroula un bras protecteur autour de la tête de la jeune fille. Celle-ci dodelina doucement avant de s'affaisser sur elle, et avec toutes les précautions du monde, Quinn s'étendit aux côtés de Rachel.

Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir. Elle était épuisée mais elle devinait les battements furieux dont était agité son cœur. Elle se préparait déjà à faire face à ses démons. Ces créatures rampantes et noirâtres qui venaient la prendre à la gorge quand elle était censée basculer dans le sommeil, lui rappelant chacune de ses erreurs avec un plaisir cruel. Mais elle s'aperçut bientôt qu'elle était trop occupée à essayer de garder la brunette confortablement lovée contre elle pour faire véritablement attention au goût familier et amer de la culpabilité dans sa bouche.

Et le sommeil finit par venir.

Elles s'endormirent blotties l'une contre l'autre.


	17. A Midnight Full Of Stars

**Playlist : **

**Denouement - Atonement  
>Whispers - Shane Calhoun<br>A Midnight Full of Stars - Tim Janis  
>Sky's Still Blue - Andrew Belle<strong>

* * *

><p>« Hum. On fait quoi. On les réveille ?<p>

- Euh.

- Eh ben.

- Hum.

- Oh qu'est-ce que vous foutez les meufs ? Laissez-les donc là, c'est pas comme si elles étaient suffisamment douées pour se crêper le chignon pendant leur sommeil !

- Et puis elles ont l'air si paisibles, c'est mignon.

- Britt, tu me donnes envie de vomir.

- Bon très bien. Tina, fais attention en refermant le coffre.

- Ouais les réveille pas, pour une fois que Q tire pas une tête de trois pieds de long et que Rachel nous soûle pas avec ses longues phrases incompréhensibles et chiantes à mourir.

- Nan je parlais plus par rapport à leurs jambes.

- Ah ouais. Ouais, ce serait dommage que tu les amputes par accident... HAHAHAHAHA !

- Chut, San, tu vas les réveiller.

- Monte à l'avant Satan, Britt grimpera sur tes genoux.

- Et moi je me serrerai à l'arrière.

- Oh, merci, Tina. Décidément, vous les Asiatiques, vous êtes comme tout ce que vous fabriquez : petits, pratiques et transportables absolument partout.

- San ! »

...

...

...

On entendait vaguement les grillons à l'extérieur. La nuit était calme, tranquille. L'étage résonnait des ronflements absorbés et des respirations apaisées. Finn se retourna en marmonnant dans son sac de couchage. Il s'était replié dans un coin de la chambre et avait mis longtemps avant de s'endormir. Puck l'avait empêché de se saouler pour oublier ce qu'il avait fait à Rachel en cachant les quelques bouteilles restantes sous le canapé de la terrasse. Il lui avait dit qu'il devait assumer ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il valait mieux qu'il ait les idées claires lorsque viendrait le moment de s'excuser auprès d'elle le lendemain. Finn s'était contenté d'acquiescer avec abattement. Il avait l'impression que sa vie venait de s'écrouler. Les garçons avaient essayé de le distraire en ressortant le jeu de cartes que Sam avait amené avec lui mais cela avait été davantage un échec qu'une réussite.

A cet instant, le jeune homme rêvait de Rachel. Ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve. Au contraire. Son cerveau lui offrait une vision embellie du soir de leur victoire aux Nationales. Ils s'étaient jurés de ne jamais se quitter et les promesses qu'il y avait dans les yeux de chacun des deux avaient été comme une preuve de leur certitude respective. Dans son rêve, Finn révélait à Rachel qu'il avait l'intention de l'épouser. Pas maintenant, car il était bien conscient qu'ils étaient encore tous les deux trop jeunes. Mais plus tard. Il lui offrait une bague et elle acceptait avec un bond de joie, avant de sauter à son cou. C'était ce que Finn avait eu l'intention de faire dans la réalité. Il avait remué la bague dans sa poche toute la journée. Juste avant de quitter l'hôtel. Avant de monter sur scène. Pendant l'annonce des résultats. Cela leur avait porté chance. Cela lui porterait chance. Mais dans la réalité, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire quoi-que-ce-soit. Ils s'étaient avoués leur amour respectif comme tant de fois auparavant, avec cette fois-ci ce parfum de victoire et d'espoir autour d'eux, et avant que Finn ait eu le temps de dire à Rachel qu'il avait l'intention de se marier avec elle, Quinn avait déboulé sur le balcon de la chambre d'hôtel où ils improvisaient leur petite célébration. Complètement éméchée. Elle avait enroulé un bras autour de chacun d'eux et les avait serré fort contre elle en chantant _Never Can Say Goodbye_ à tue-tête, le solo qu'elle avait interprété sur la scène des Régionales. Puis elle leur avait souhaités une bonne bourre et était retournée à l'intérieur, attrapant Sam par le bras pour le forcer à danser avec elle. Finn avait haussé les épaules intérieurement, avec la certitude qu'il avait le temps pour faire sa demande, ils avaient échangé un sourire perplexe, encore surpris par l'intervention de Quinn, et ils étaient rentrés à l'intérieur quelques minutes plus tard, se replongeant dans l'euphorie partagée par tout le Glee Club.

Ils avaient gagné !

Non, le rêve que Finn faisait était loin d'être désagréable. Cependant, dès l'instant où ses yeux s'ouvriraient, il n'y aurait plus de rêve, car il avait perdu Rachel.

A côté de lui, Puck rêvait qu'il n'avait pas tellement bu la veille et qu'il avait pu voir Santana et Brittany prendre leur pied sur le canapé juste sous ses yeux. Un sourire béat s'était machinalement formé sur son visage et il avait l'air heureux. Plus heureux que Finn, ce qui était étrange d'ailleurs, puisque lui ne venait pas de briser le cœur de sa copine. Il avait juste raté une chose qu'il essayait de surprendre depuis qu'il savait que Brittany et Santana se sautaient régulièrement. Si Tina avait été réveillée et l'avait entendue dire cela, elle l'aurait rabroué sévèrement en lui expliquant qu'on ne parlait pas des gens en disant « qu'ils se sautaient » et que de toute façon tout cela ne le regardait pas, que c'était l'histoire d'amour de Britt et San. Mais la jeune femme dormait paisiblement sur le grand lit, emmitouflé dans un des sweats d'Artie, et elle rêvait de Mike, de leur premier rendez-vous. Ce pique-nique dans un parc de l'Ohio. Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud, et tout avait été tellement parfait. Le lendemain, en se réveillant, elle pousserait un grommellement grognon en se rappelant qu'elle avait rêvé de son ex, parce-qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et que cela n'avait aucun sens. Artie se réveillerait à côté d'elle, ils échangeraient un tendre et affectueux baiser matinal et cela s'arrêterait là.

Sam quant à lui occupait un des canapés de la chambre. Il dormait de façon un peu désordonnée, couché sur le dos, une jambe et un bras dépassant du sofa, ses habits de la veille encore sur le dos. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'endormir là, mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Il avait toujours trouvé la nuit magique. La nuit ici plus particulièrement, car elle lui faisait penser à _Avatar_. Tout paraissait changé et quelque-part, voir cela perturber par la rupture de Finn et Rachel avait eu quelque-chose d'étrange. Sam adorait le chalet et alors que Rachel était en pleurs dans les bras de Brittany à l'étage et qu'il essayait avec Mike et Puck d'arracher à un Finn effondré ce qu'il venait de se passer, la grande habitation chaleureuse avait semblé absorber un peu de tout le chagrin qui flottait autour d'eux depuis plusieurs minutes. Cela n'aurait pas été la même chose si tout cela avait eu lieu à Lima. Tout aurait été plus étouffant et plus compliqué et plus grave. Tout avait juste paru... étrange. Ils avaient tous été vraiment déboussolés à vrai dire. Finn et Rachel, c'étaient deux prénoms qui ne cessaient d'être associés depuis le début du Glee Club. La raison-même qui avait créée un fossé entre Rachel et Quinn. C'était peut-être même parce que Finn était à Rachel depuis le début que Quinn avait ressenti ce besoin irrépressible de tromper Sam avec lui. Et maintenant Quinn et Rachel dormaient ensemble à l'arrière du van de Kurt, sur le parking du chalet, et Sam n'aurait plus trop su quoi penser s'il n'avait pas été occupé à rêver qu'il était le dernier survivant de _The Descent_.

Il n'y avait bien que Mike, Kurt et Blaine qui ne rêvaient pas. Blaine parce-que son rêve à lui était déjà endormi dans ses bras, et Kurt parce-qu'il ne rêvait pratiquement jamais. Et Mike... Eh bien Mike venait juste de rêver qu'il faisait le tour du monde à dos de chat volant.

Séquelles du marathon de Nyan Cat qu'il avait fait avec Sam quelques jours avant de partir.

Maintenant il ne se trouvait plus que plongé dans un sommeil profond.

Au milieu de tous ces ronflements et de ces tranquilles respirations, il n'y avait qu'un son discordant. Quelque-chose qui n'avait pas sa place dans ce lieu où tous avaient réussi à trouver la paix l'espace de quelques heures. Quelque-chose qu'une personne en particulier entendait pratiquement toutes les nuits depuis plusieurs mois.  
>Brittany se redressa doucement, clignant des yeux avec hébétement dans la totale obscurité qui enveloppait la pièce sans fenêtre.<p>

« San ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Elle s'était endormie avec la jeune femme blottie contre elle, sur le canapé jouxtant celui de Sam, mais Santana n'était plus là. Des reniflements lui parvenaient cependant dans la pénombre. La blonde s'assit tant bien que mal, l'esprit encore embrumé.

Quelque-part devant elle luisait la montre digitale de Mike. Elle indiquait trois heures trente-deux du matin.

« San ? » murmura-t-elle encore.

Un nouveau sanglot lui répondit, à sa gauche. Elle s'avança sur le canapé, tâtonnant autour d'elle.

« San ? Mon amour ? »

Santana ne l'autorisait à utiliser ce genre de surnoms uniquement dans des nuits comme celle-ci. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas la force de l'en empêcher.  
>Les doigts de Brittany effleurèrent ce qui semblait être le tissu du jogging que Santana avait mis avant d'aller se coucher. Elle devina les jambes de la latina qui se raidissaient et la jeune femme qui essayait de se dérober, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le coin droit du canapé où elle était recroquevillée depuis plusieurs minutes.<p>

« San... » murmura encore Brittany, se décalant sur le canapé pour se rapprocher d'elle.

La jeune femme continua de sangloter et Brittany passa un bras autour de ses épaules tremblotantes. Santana essaya de la repousser mais la blonde enfouit le visage dans ses cheveux ébouriffés en lui chuchotant :

« S'il-te-plaît... Je suis là... »

Santana cessa d'essayer de lui échapper et se laissa finalement aller contre elle, reposant sa tête sur son épaule. Leurs mains se trouvèrent dans l'obscurité et les sanglots de la latina ne firent que redoubler de plus bel.

Brittany ramena les jambes de Santana contre elle et elles s'étendirent à l'opposé de là où elles s'étaient endormies la veille, la blonde berçant doucement la brune.  
>Les larmes de Santana se tarirent légèrement après un long moment, et elle put prononcer des paroles intelligibles, paroles qui revenaient comme un éternel leitmotiv et que Brittany aurait préféré ne pas entendre.<p>

« Je suis une merde, je suis une merde, je suis une merde... »

A chaque fois qu'elle le répétait, Brittany l'embrassait. D'abord sur le front, puis sur la joue, et enfin sur la bouche. A chaque fois qu'elle le répétait, Brittany sentait son cœur qui se serrait dans sa poitrine. Encore et encore, elle absorbait la douleur lancinante qui avait réveillée Santana. Mais celle-ci semblait n'en avoir jamais assez et elle continuait de pleurer, répétant entre deux hoquets qu'elle était une merde.

Elle avait agrippé le bras fort et rassurant que Brittany avait enroulé autour de sa taille et le serrait convulsivement. La blonde ignora la douleur des doigts trop insistants de Santana sur sa peau et la serra un peu plus contre elle, comme pour la soustraire à ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête.

« Je t'aime, San... murmura-t-elle.

- Je suis une merde, je suis une merde... continuait de répéter Santana.

- Tu es la plus belle chose qui existe, lui glissa Brittany en lui embrassant l'oreille.

- Arrête de mentir, sanglota Santana. Arrête de me mentir, dis-moi ce que je suis vraiment... Tous les autres le savent...

- Il n'y a personne d'autre, il n'y a que toi et moi. »

Santana cessa de s'insulter et pleura silencieusement tandis qu'elle écoutait Brittany lui parler avec douceur.

Dans son sac de couchage, Mike se redressa légèrement, réveillé par les sanglots de Santana. Brittany vit la montre qui bougeait dans la pénombre devant elles mais elle l'ignora et continua de chuchoter à l'oreille de sa copine. Mike écouta pendant de longues minutes ce qui se passait à quelques mètres de là, incapable de se rendormir et la gorge nouée par l'inquiétude. Santana avait toujours été une _bitch_animée par une assurance et une désinvolture certaines, et cela avait quelque-chose de réellement dérangeant de la voir craquer ainsi. Mais il ne pouvait pas quitter la pièce dans une obscurité pareille, alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer de se rendormir.

Sam et Mercedes ne dormaient également plus, et leurs yeux grands ouverts se baladaient avec impuissance dans l'obscurité de la chambre, alors qu'ils étaient témoins bien malgré eux de la détresse de Santana et des efforts de Brittany pour la consoler.

« Mon amour, murmurait-elle, reste avec moi, écoute-moi.

- Je t'entends... ne me quitte pas... je t'en prie...

- Je suis là depuis le début... Calme-toi, je suis là... »

La blonde ramena les cheveux éparses de Santana derrière son oreille et l'embrassa dans le cou. La latina tressaillit sous le contact de ses lèvres attentionnées et ses sanglots se calmèrent tandis qu'elle remuait pour se tourner vers elle. Leurs bouches se cherchèrent dans le noir et lorsqu'elles se trouvèrent, Santana enroula un bras désespéré autour de Brittany pour rapprocher leurs deux visages frémissants.

Elle ne recula que lorsqu'elles furent toutes deux à bout de souffle et garda le nez à quelques centimètres de celui de Brittany tandis qu'elle murmurait d'une voix tremblante :

« J'ai encore fait ce rêve... »

Malgré la pénombre, Brittany pouvait aisément deviner le mélange de souffrance et de terreur qui se lisait dans son regard.

« Je fais toujours ce rêve... dit-elle encore, et la blonde restait silencieuse dans le noir. Mais c'était pire cette fois-ci... Tu étais là et tu ne faisais rien pour les empêcher de me jeter dehors... Je... »

Elle ne parvint pas à étouffer un sanglot et Brittany l'embrassa doucement pour essayer de lui enlever un peu de ce poids qu'elle portait au fond d'elle-même. Santana se laissa fondre contre elle, avant de reprendre de cette même voix effrayée :

« Je t'avais amenée avec moi en espérant que tu puisses faire quelque-chose pour changer le déroulement de cette journée... D'abord tu étais souriante, comme d'habitude... et puis... et puis tu as commencé à me dire qu'ils avaient raison, que je ne méritais pas mieux, que j'étais la honte de ma famille, que... j'avais choisi tout ce qui m'arrivait... »

Brittany sentit qu'elle l'agrippait par le col de son sweat alors qu'elle demandait dans un murmure à peine perceptible :

« C'était bien un rêve, hein ? Tu ne... »

Santana buta de longues secondes sur la suite de sa phrase alors qu'elle tentait de contrôler le ton de sa voix.

« Tu ne penses pas que je l'ai cherché ?... Tu ne penses pas que je l'ai choisi ?... Ou bien même... que je mérite tout ce qui m'arrive, hein ? »

Brittany passa des doigts attentifs sur les joues humides de sa copine.

« Si j'avais été là ce jour-là, je pense qu'on aurait été deux à se faire jeter dehors tellement je me serais énervée, » lui glissa-t-elle.

Elle devina Santana qui se décrispait et qui, se retournant de nouveau, se laissait aller contre elle avec un soupir. Le silence retomba dans la chambre obscure et encore une fois, ce ne fut plus que ronflements réguliers et respirations apaisées. Mercedes avait fini par se rendormir mais Mike et Sam écoutaient toujours.

Brittany serra un peu plus la brune contre elle tandis qu'elle enfouissait le visage dans son cou.

« Mais peut-être que c'est le karma, que ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement et qu'après tout ce que j'ai fait... je mérite tout ça... »

Le chuchotement avait retenti comme un battement d'ailes hésitant au milieu de la pièce de nouveau calme, ultime preuve de ce que la nuit faisait à Santana.

« C'est tellement facile de dire que le fait d'être gay est quelque-chose de naturel quand on l'est soi-même... On ne va pas non plus acquiescer et se laisser dire qu'on est anormaux... Même si c'est faux, c'est mieux de se dire que ça n'a rien de malsain... On préfère se mentir à soi-même et mentir aux autres plutôt que de baisser la tête le reste de sa vie...

- Kurt et Blaine le sont aussi, murmura Brittany dans son oreille. Ils sont juste amoureux, ils sont amoureux comme mes parents... et puis ils sont comme toi et moi...

- Tu n'es pas comme moi, s'agaça Santana avec un soupir découragé. Tu as déjà pris ton pied avec un mec et tu as le choix jusqu'à la fin de ta vie...

- Mais c'est de toi que je suis amoureuse, répliqua Brittany dans un souffle. C'est toi que je veux embrasser tous les matins jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...

- Qu'est-ce qui est allé de travers dans mon enfance pour que je devienne comme ça... marmonna Santana avec douleur.

- C'est de toi que je rêve quand je suis trop fatiguée pour encore rester éveillée à côté de toi...

- Ou peut-être que c'est venu après... La première fois que j'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un...

- Il n'y a que toi qui me comprends...

- Quand est-ce que c'était déjà ? Avant même que je te connaisse, il me semble bien que j'ai essayé d'enterrer un gosse dans le bac à sable...

- C'est avec toi que je veux me marier... »

Santana se tut. Brittany ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans son cou. Sa copine eut un dernier reniflement, avant de soupirer avec lassitude.

« Tu es brûlante, murmura Brittany.

- J'ai trop chaud dans ce jogging...

- Tu es toute transpirante...

- Hum, merci Britt-Britt...

- Non je disais ça parce-qu'il faudrait que tu en changes...

- De quoi ? »

Sans un mot, Brittany se recula et attrapa le tee-shirt de Santana par le col. L'autre ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher et au contraire leva les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche, et la blonde le passa par-dessus sa tête.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur... murmura-t-elle simplement.

- Viens, on va te changer, » lui glissa Brittany en l'embrassant à l'aveuglette.

Santana marmonna qu'elle pouvait le faire elle-même mais son manque de conviction eut raison d'elle et la seconde d'après Brittany l'attrapait par une de ses mains moites et la tirait hors du canapé. Elles tâtonnèrent dans le noir, manquant de marcher sur Mercedes et Finn, mais atteignirent finalement la chambre d'amis. Brittany activa l'interrupteur dès qu'elle eut refermée la porte derrière elle et éblouie par la lumière artificielle qui émanait soudain des lampes accrochées au plafond, Santana cligna des yeux en faisant la grimace. Lorsque le regard de Brittany tomba sur elle, elle se couvrit la poitrine d'un geste machinal du bras, mais la blonde ne fit pas de remarque et se contenta de partir à la recherche de leurs bagages, farfouillant au milieu de tous ceux qui jonchaient la pièce.

Santana la regarda faire en silence, debout au milieu de la chambre.

« On ne pourrait pas dormir ici ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante tandis qu'elle l'aidait à enfiler une chemise qu'elle avait dénichée au fond d'une de ses valises.  
>Brittany leva la tête pour la fixer d'un air attentif.<p>

« Je... murmura Santana en soutenant son regard perçant. Juste toi et moi pour cette nuit. S'il-te-plaît, je suis _si_ fatiguée. »

Le visage de la blonde se trouva illuminé par un sourire.

« Bien sûr, mon amour... lui glissa-t-elle en rapprochant leurs deux visages.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grommela Santana en réduisant vivement la distance qui séparaient leurs deux bouches.

- Mon amour... souffla Brittany contre ses lèvres.

- Hum... Britt... »

Santana recula pour soudain s'apercevoir de ce que la blonde s'employait à lui faire enfiler.

« Attends, non, Britt... geignit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. _Du plaid ?_

- Les chemises à carreaux te vont tellement bien, gazouilla Brittany tandis qu'elle s'affairait à la boutonner.

- Comme si je n'avais pas l'air assez lesbienne comme ça, grogna Santana en essayant de la fusiller du regard.

- Comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez dingue de toi, » claironna Brittany.

Elle ferma le dernier bouton et releva le menton pour contempler Santana avec une satisfaction évidente. Santana qui laissait échapper une bordée de grommellements pour masquer l'effet qu'avaient les paroles que la blonde venait de prononcer.

« Tu ne crois pas que ça serait mieux qu'on retourne là-bas ? demanda Brittany en essuyant le front moite de Santana d'une main précautionneuse. Tout le monde dort et puis Mercedes nous a interdit d'occuper ce lit parce-qu'il y a des planches qui sont cassées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche de Mercedes, grinça Santana en commençant à triturer un des cordons de la capuche du sweat de Brittany d'un air boudeur. Ce canapé me donne vraiment mal au dos en plus... et si on essaye de le déplier, Puckerman va se réveiller en sursaut en se demandant s'il rate encore quelque-chose. »

Elle fit mine d'ignorer la manière intense dont Brittany l'observait de ses grands yeux bleus et continua de triturer le cordon d'un doigt faussement distrait, attendant que le charme opère sur la blonde.

« Bon d'accord, San... » finit par murmurer la jeune femme.

Santana releva aussitôt la tête, ne parvenant pas à retenir le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres.

« Mais je veux que tu dormes dans mes bras, et pas le contraire, comme ça si le lit s'écroule, j'amortirai ta chute, ajouta-t-elle d'un air réellement soucieux.

- Tout ce que tu voudras... » acquiesça Santana en déposant un baiser volatile sur ses lèvres anxieuses.

Elle s'éloigna un instant pour éteindre l'interrupteur et elles trébuchèrent toutes les deux jusqu'au lit, s'écroulant l'une sur l'autre dans la profonde obscurité qui régnait maintenant sur les lieux. La plainte inquiétante qu'émit le matelas en recevant leur poids les stoppa net et elles attendirent plusieurs secondes, aux aguets.

« Tu crois qu'on va être aspirées par le sol ?

- Tu crois que les autres nous ont entendues ? »

Elles s'entreregardèrent, ou plutôt elles crurent s'entreregarder, car dans une telle pénombre il était difficile de dire si leurs yeux étaient dirigés dans la bonne direction, et tout d'un coup elles éclatèrent de rire. Et chacune étouffa le rire de l'autre d'un même mouvement.

« Britt, tout ça est tellement ridicule, je n'arrive même pas à comprendre ce qu'on fait dans une situation pareille...

- Chut, viens là... »

Elle devina les fines mains qui tâtonnaient dans la pénombre et elle attrapa celle qui se tendait à l'aveuglette juste sous son nez. D'un geste vif du bras, Brittany la tira plus près de la tête du lit.

« Ah, si Lord Tubbington était là, il pourrait nous guider... commenta Santana d'une voix amusée.

- Ce gros balourd nous regarderait nous perdre dans les couvertures, objecta Brittany avec affection.

- Et il te jugerait sans doute à cet instant vu que ce sont mes seins que tu es en train de palper là. »

Brittany se contenta de rire. Santana arriva enfin à localiser ce qui semblait être sa poitrine et se laissa aller contre elle avec un soupir de contentement, se trouvant aussitôt enveloppée par un agréable arôme de myrtille.

Brittany rabattit les couvertures sur elles et enroula ses bras autour de la brune blottie à ses côtés.

« Hum... San... tu es sûre que tu n'es vraiment pas d'humeur ? »

Santana resta un moment silencieuse, essayant de se souvenir de quoi elle parlait, et Brittany dut prendre cela pour une preuve de son accord, car la brune sentit qu'elle commençait à déboutonner sa chemise.

« Britt... non... bredouilla-t-elle avec un petit rire en éloignant ses doigts d'une main réticente. Enfin oui... ou non... Enfin oui, j'en suis sûre.

- Bon d'accord... » soupira Brittany, déçue.

Santana l'embrassa sur la joue pour la consoler.

Le silence retomba enfin sur la chambre. Un silence paisible, agréable. Les ronflements dans la pièce d'à côté leur parvenaient tout juste à travers l'épaisseur de la porte et Santana se serra un peu plus contre Brittany.

« Je t'aime, lui murmura celle-ci en enfouissant le visage dans ses cheveux éparses.

- Oh, t'es mignonne, » dit Santana en bâillant.

Elle agrippa le sweat de la blonde et s'endormit.

...

...

...

Dans la pièce d'à-côté, les yeux de Sam papillonnaient toujours dans le noir. Ils accrochèrent le cadran tremblotant de la montre dans l'obscurité devant lui et le garçon demanda dans un murmure :

« Mike ?

- Ouais. »

Le cœur de Sam battait la chamade et il ressassait encore et encore la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il se demandait si la dernière image qu'il aurait de Santana avant que tout le monde ne parte de son côté serait celle d'une jeune femme brisée en vol. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver d'étranges similarités entre Quinn et elle, et cela le faisait se sentir bizarre. Les deux jeunes filles étaient moins en paix que ce que leurs extérieurs ne le laissaient penser à la lueur du jour.

« Tu as vu ? demanda-t-il encore.

- Oui... », et le soupir de Mike lui parvint clairement.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

« Même Brittany ne peut rien faire... fit remarquer Sam d'une voix abattue.

- Mais si, elle est là pour s'occuper d'elle.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive ? »

Cette réponse plongea Mike dans un mutisme profond. Il essayait d'ignorer la manière dont son cœur semblait compressé dans sa poitrine. Bon sang, il éprouvait de la compassion pour Santana Lopez, c'était le monde à l'envers !

Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que le monde était à l'envers...

« Même si elle a Brittany, elle a le cœur brisé, soupira Sam, et Mike le devina qui se frottait le visage d'une main lasse.

- Mais c'est Santana, ça ira forcément mieux à un moment ou un autre... Il lui faut juste du temps.

- Je ne sais pas... »

Un nouveau moment de silence s'ensuivit, moment durant lequel ils écoutèrent les respirations régulières des autres membres du Glee Club d'une oreille distraite.

« Elle est comme Quinn, » finirent-ils par dire d'une même voix.

Ils se turent, désemparés d'avoir eu la même pensée au même moment.

« Pourquoi est-ce que les gens deviennent comme ça ? demanda Mike.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tu crois qu'on peut faire quelque-chose ?

- Non... »

Sam se frotta machinalement la joue.

« On ne peut jamais rien faire... » souffla-t-il.

_..._

_..._

_« Allez Sammie, viens danser avec moi ! » s'exclama Quinn en le saisissant sans cérémonie par le coude.  
><em>

_Le garçon essaya de se soustraire à son emprise, la lorgnant avec désemparement.  
><em>

_« Saaaaaaam, » geignit Quinn.  
><em>

_Elle le poussa devant elle, attrapant une bouteille de bière posée sur la table de bureau au passage. Il la regarda batailler avec la capsule de longues secondes, le tenant toujours par une main ferme et moite.  
><em>

_« Aaaaaah même quand on gagne je perds, grommela Quinn d'une voix pâteuse. Pourquoooooi ? »  
><em>

_Elle releva la tête vers le garçon et lui tendit la bouteille avec une moue boudeuse, manquant de la lui mettre dans la figure. Sam s'exécuta, et à contrecœur, la décapsula d'un geste habile. Elle la lui arracha aussitôt des mains, et renversant la tête en arrière, en but trois longues gorgées. Elle oublia d'essuyer le filet de liquide brunâtre qui coulait le long de son menton et enroula un bras autour du garçon.  
><em>

_« Allez, on danse ! » s'exclama-t-elle en commençant à se balancer maladroitement sur ses jambes flageolantes.  
><em>

_Sam la tira un peu plus vers le centre de la pièce, l'empêchant de se cogner contre le mur à côté d'eux. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool.  
><em>

_La musique que diffusait la gigantesque chaîne stéréo du salon faisait trembler tous les murs de la __chambre, mais aucun client de l'hôtel n'était venu se plaindre, puisque bien évidemment le bâtiment tout entier était occupé par les chorales participant aux Nationales. Par la porte entrouverte de la suite, on pouvait entendre les cris de Mike et Artie, occupés à chahuter avec des membres d'Aural Intensity. Dans un coin du salon, Puck s'employait à boire cul-sec le champagne qu'il avait versé dans le trophée des Nationales, entouré de membres de Vocal Adrenaline qui l'encourageaient à grands cris tapageurs. Les cinq bouteilles qu'ils avaient vidées dans la coupe gisaient dans l'entrée, au milieu de toutes les autres que tous avaient déjà consommées.  
><em>

_En voyant tout le chahut que causait ses coéquipiers passablement éméchés, Sam se faisait l'effet d'être bien assez raisonnable. Il attrapa Quinn par le bras pour l'empêcher de se heurter au mini-frigo. Celle-ci se stoppa net, se demandant pourquoi le meuble s'était ainsi brutalement mis en travers de son chemin, puis elle haussa les épaules et reprit un peu de sa bière. Sam ne put retenir une grimace tandis qu'elle en renversait de nouveau sur elle, car elle portait encore sa robe des Nationales, et Mr. Schue avait prévu de refaire leur performance de ce soir-ci devant tout McKinley pour célébrer leur victoire. Se ramener avec une robe maculée de tâches d'alcools divers et variés serait sans doute très mal vu.  
><em>

_« Sammiiiiie, l'appela Quinn d'une voix forte, comme s'il s'était trouvé à plusieurs mètres de là, alors qu'en vérité il était si proche qu'elle venait tout bonnement de lui vriller les tympans. Tu te rends compte ? »  
><em>

_Il fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite.  
><em>

_« ON A GAGNE ! » hurla-t-elle en s'accrochant à sa chemise.  
><em>

_Ça y était. Il était sourd.  
><em>

_« On a gagné !... et plus de Nationales, oh ça me manquera de te voir en cravate mon petit Sammie ! dit-elle avec un gloussement. Tout me manquera ! Tu sais... »  
><em>

_Elle approcha son visage pour lui glisser d'un air conspirateur :  
><em>

_« Je suis allée faire un câlin à Rach et Finn. Ils vont me manquer ces deux-là... A vrai dire, l'un me manquera plus que l'autre mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je te dise lequel ! »  
><em>

_Elle éclata d'un rire tonitruant et tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à lui pour garder son équilibre, Sam en profita pour lui retirer sa bière des mains.  
><em>

_Elle poussa un soupir et son expression euphorique sembla s'évanouir. Mais Sam n'en fut pas bien sûr, car elle enfouit aussitôt le visage dans son torse et l'entourant de ses deux bras, commença à danser un simulacre de slow avec lui.  
><em>

_« Ces Nationales sont vraiment magiques, l'entendit-il dire dans son abdomen. Mais il y a une personne avec qui j'aurais aimé les passer... »  
><em>

_Il les décala le plus subtilement possible vers la droite pour déposer la bouteille de Quinn au milieu des autres, sur le bureau.  
><em>

_« Tu sais, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une moins que rien des fois, marmonna la blonde en se redressant pour le fixer de ses yeux vitreux. On a gagné et pourtant il me manque quelque-chose. »  
><em>

_Sam la fixa sans mot dire, désemparé par ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire. Ou d'essayer de lui dire plutôt.  
><em>

_« C'étaient des belles années, hein ? commenta Quinn avec un sourire en coin. Les plus belles et peut-être aussi les pires. Mais j'ai raté un truc, Sammie, un truc que je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir laissé passer. »  
><em>

_La confusion de Sam ne fit que s'accroître encore. Ne sachant trop quoi faire de ses bras, il les enroula autour des épaules de Quinn, et passa rapidement en revue tout ce qui pouvait être potentiellement dans la tête de la blonde à cet instant. Parlait-elle de sa popularité ? De Puck ? De Beth ? Ou bien même de Finn ?  
><em>

_« Aaaaaah, je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à réaliser à quel point New-York est une belle ville ! » s'écria soudain Quinn, le faisant presque sursauter.  
><em>

_Le regard du blond accrocha l'entrée de la suite. Blaine était étendu contre la porte de la salle de bains, le visage blême et visiblement très mal en point. Kurt s'était assis à côté de lui et lui frottait affectueusement l'épaule. Mercedes, debout devant eux, tambourinait sur la porte depuis dix bonnes minutes, hurlant avec colère.  
><em>

_« Santana ! Sors d'ici ! Brittany est juste allée à la réception pour remplacer sa carte, elle va revenir !  
><em>

_- Naaaaan, elle ne va pas revenir, pouvait-on entendre pleurnicher dans la salle de bains. Elle est partie, je m'y attendais... JE L'AI TOUJOURS SU ! J'aurais dû la quitter quand on n'était pas encore ensemble, tout aurait été tellement plus simple ! Bouhouhouhou, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans ma Briiiiiitt ?  
><em>

_- Oh mon Dieu, mais elle a toujours été la bourrée chouineuse ? » demanda Tina en se tournant vers Mercedes.  
><em>

_Elles échangèrent un regard perplexe, puis Mercedes recommença à tambouriner sur la porte.  
><em>

_« Sors d'ici, on a encore des bouteilles pour te consoler ! »  
><em>

_Sam reporta son attention sur Quinn juste au moment où celle-ci lui murmurait :  
><em>

_« J'ai vu ce fleuriste pas loin de Central Park. Il y avait toutes ces fleurs magnifiques dans la vitrine, et oh mon Dieu, si tu avais vu ses roses, Sam ! Elles étaient d'un rouge si vif, si accrocheur ! Et bien sûr, le prix était exorbitant. Si je te disais combien coûtait ce bouquet, je crois que ça suffirait à me faire vomir tout ce que j'ai bu depuis le début de la soirée, hahaha ! Mais elles étaient tellement belles, tellement magnifiques ! Mais eh, Sammie, tu sais de quoi je me suis aperçue avant de comprendre que je n'avais pas de quoi me payer tout le bouquet ? Que je n'avais personne à qui les offrir ! »  
><em>

_Sam continua de la fixer avec attention tandis que son expression changeait, oscillant entre amusement désabusé et déception mélancolique.  
><em>

_« Je m'imaginais déjà les acheter et les lui offrir le soir-même de notre victoire... Mais après je me suis rendue compte que tout ça, c'était dans _ma tête. _Et après j'ai vu le prix, et cette espèce d'idée stupide est partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue... Ouf, heureusement pour moi ! »  
><em>

_Elle eut un petit rire, mais presque aussitôt après, elle fixa Sam avec le plus grand sérieux.  
><em>

_« Mais tu sais pourquoi je t'en parle maintenant ? lui glissa-t-elle. Parce-que je n'arrive pas à oublier. Il y a tous ces beaux restaurants à voir, toutes ces promenades romantiques à faire, où Finn et Rach peuvent aller bien évidemment, et comme toujours moi je n'ai rien parce-que j'ai été trop trouillarde pour courir ce après quoi j'ai toujours eu envie de courir. Il y a toutes ces choses que je n'ai pas pu faire et haha ! on a gagné les Nationales et je pense à ça ! même complètement bourrée, je pense à ça ! »  
><em>

_Sam eut pendant un instant l'effrayante impression qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, mais elle le repoussa brusquement et sans lui accorder le moindre regard, se précipita sur Puck, lui hurlant de lui en laisser un peu. _

...

...

« Quand les gens sont vraiment cassés, on ne peut rien faire... souffla Sam.

- Alors quoi ? On attend qu'ils s'effritent ?

- Non. Mais nous on ne peut de toute évidence pas la réparer. Même Brittany a du mal.

- Allez, rendors-toi, Boucle-D'Or, tu es d'un pessimisme perturbant à cette heure si tardive.

- Hum, oui bonne idée.

- J'espère que tu ne te réveilleras pas en pleurnichant que 2012 c'est l'année où on va tous mourir.

- Haha. Très drôle. »

Sam pouvait très bien deviner le rictus amusé de Mike dans le noir.

Il se retourna sur son canapé, essayant de se mettre à l'aise.


	18. Down

Merci pour vos reviews :) (et vous allez l'avoir votre Faberry, vous inquiétez pas :p)

**Playlist : **

**Loverly Spring - A Serie of Unfortunate Events  
>Beauty's Embrace - Matthew L. Field<br>Diving With Andy - Sugar Sugar  
>Everything At Once - Lenka<br>Down - Jason Walker (ft. Molly Reed)**

* * *

><p>Quinn ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, courbaturée de partout et la tête agitée de sourdes palpitations. Elle battit des paupières, essayant de se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Un lumineux rayon de soleil lui réchauffait doucement le visage et elle fronça le nez, chatouillée par une masse ébouriffée à côté d'elle.<p>

Une masse... quoi ?

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, se redressant autant que le petit corps blotti contre elle le lui permettait.

Quinn contempla un instant Rachel avec désemparement. La jeune femme était restée lovée contre elle durant toute la nuit et dormait encore paisiblement, serrant obstinément son tee-shirt entre ses mains. Le sourire tranquille qu'elle affichait aurait presque pu faire oublier l'état dans lequel elle s'était endormie la veille.

Quinn se frotta machinalement le crâne, ne faisant qu'aggraver le désordre qu'était déjà sa chevelure dorée, et bâilla ostensiblement. Elle se demanda quoi faire.

C'était la deuxième nuit que Quinn passait aux côtés de Rachel (et elle continuait d'ailleurs de se demander _pourquoi ?_) et puisque la première avait été plutôt imbibée d'alcool, celle-ci n'était pas de trop pour confirmer que dormir avec Rachel, c'était comme de dormir avec un ours en peluche. Elle sentait bon, et elle était douce, et elle était chaude. C'était parfait et en même temps affreusement inquiétant. L'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, Quinn se demandait s'il lui serrait jamais possible de se rendormir sans Rachel. Cette pensée la terrifiait parce-que c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait éviter.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir, bon sang !

Raison de plus pour s'extirper de là le plus vite possible. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'y habitue.

Quinn bâilla encore et s'étira avec un gémissement, veillant à ne pas réveiller la brunette blottie contre elle. C'était agréable. Elle pouvait peut-être rester encore quelques minutes.

S'abandonnant à sa faiblesse, la blonde laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol pelucheux de l'habitacle et contempla le plafond de ses yeux encore pétris de sommeil.

Elle essaya de se persuader que c'était plus machinalement que consciemment qu'elle avait commencé à caresser les cheveux de Rachel d'une main attentionnée, mais ses doigts percevaient la douceur de la chevelure de la brunette avec une clarté presque douloureuse. Elle fit mine de se tortiller sur le sol inconfortable du van de Kurt pour atténuer les courbatures qui l'élançaient, mais elle ne put contenir un petit sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle parvint à se blottir un peu plus contre Rachel.

C'était.

Ridicule.

Ridicule, ridicule, ridicule.

Bon sang Quinn Fabray, _look at your life, look at your choices. _

Eh bien quoi, ils étaient très bien ses choix. Qui dirait non à une petite Rachel Berry ainsi couchée contre soi ? Cette situation était bien trop agréable pour que Quinn se permette de refuser. Et puis elle ne voulait pas risquer de réveiller la diva par un mouvement un peu trop brusque.

Elle s'absorba de nouveau dans l'écoute de la respiration régulière de la brune et essaya d'ignorer l'écho de la voix de Liz qui résonnait dans un coin de sa tête. Cependant, elle était si lointaine que Quinn l'oublia presque.

_..._

_..._

_Elle__ observa la manière dont les doigts de Liz remuaient avec aisance sur les touches d'ivoire. La mélodie embaumait toute la pièce de ses notes suaves et envoûtantes. Liz paraissait si à l'aise dans ce qu'elle faisait qu'il était difficile de croire qu'elle avait passé quinze fastidieuses années à apprendre pour en arriver à ce niveau-là.  
><em>

_Et cela ne posait pas de problème à Quinn, parce-qu'elle savait qu'elle était faite pour écouter, et non pas pour jouer elle-même. Elle connaissait quelques rudiments de piano, avait pris pas mal de leçons dans ses jeunes années mais avait arrêté dès qu'elle s'était rendue compte que ses horaires de cheerleading ne lui permettraient pas de tenir le rythme.  
><em>

_Maintenant, elle aurait pu reprendre.  
><em>

_Le regard de Quinn se détacha presque machinalement des doigts blanchâtres et agiles de sa sœur et glissa avec lenteur vers le sapin qui clignotait silencieusement près de la cheminée.  
><em>

_Elle réajusta sa robe blanche sur son ventre pour en cacher les rondeurs naissantes et ramena ses jambes sous elle, essayant de se mettre à l'aise sur le canapé familial. C'était impossible.  
><em>

_Son estomac l'élançait et quand sa mère s'était précipitée le matin-même dans la salle de bains pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, elle lui avait dit avec un sourire blême qu'elle avait trop mangé la veille. Ah les repas de Noël.  
><em>

_Ah les nausées matinales.  
><em>

_Quinn cligna des yeux et essaya d'ignorer les crampes qui s'évertuaient avec ardeur à lui arracher les grimaces les plus exagérées. Elle avait l'habitude, mais ce matin-là, c'était pire que jamais. Elle ne savait pas si la présence de sa sœur y était pour quelque-chose.  
><em>

_Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle comprenne ce qui n'allait pas.  
><em>

_Et en même temps il y avait quelque-chose de pire.  
><em>

_D'horrible.  
><em>

_D'affreux.  
><em>

_« Hein ? Me dis pas que tu envisages sérieusement de sortir avec Puck ? » s'était étonnée Santana avec une grimace dégoûtée.  
><em>

_Quinn l'avait contemplée avec hébétement, avant de se forcer à rire.  
><em>

_« Pourquoi pas ? avait-elle dit. Après tout c'est le père, il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'entende un minimum si je ne veux pas que ces prochains mois soient pires que l'enfer. »  
><em>

_Et Santana avait haussé les épaules avec désinvolture. Et Quinn ne lui avait pas dit que si elle lui avait demandé ces renseignements sur Hanukkah, ce n'était pas par rapport à Noah Puckerman.  
><em>

_« Bon, Quinn, c'est quoi le problème ? »  
><em>

_La jeune Fabray émergea avec brutalité de sa rêverie et contempla sa sœur avec hébétement. Celle-ci avait brusquement cessé de jouer et s'était tournée sur son tabouret pour lui faire face.  
><em>

_« P-Pardon ? bredouilla Quinn.  
><em>

_- Hier, ton cirque-là. Et aujourd'hui encore, répondit Liz avec sécheresse. Tu es là avec ta tête de malheureuse, et si tu arrives à berner Papa et Maman, je vois bien que tout ça ça cache de la culpabilité.  
><em>

_- De la culpabilité ? répéta Quinn d'une voix tremblante.  
><em>

_- Exactement. Tu es la petite dernière de la famille, alors il est normal que tu sois la chouchoute. Mais tu en es consciente et tu en uses pour cacher des choses dont tu n'es pas fière. Je me souviens de quand tu avais cassé ce vase auquel Papa tenait tellement parce-qu'il était à grand-père. Tu es venue vers lui et tu l'as regardé avec tes grands yeux beiges emplis de larmes et il a été incapable de faire plus que de te priver de dessert le soir-même. Tu les bernes encore mais pas moi. »  
><em>

_Quinn la regarda avec désemparement. Elle se trouvait incapable de répliquer quoi-que-ce-soit.  
><em>

_« Je suis juste malade, marmonna-t-elle. J'ai trop mangé hier, et je ne me sentais déjà pas très bien avant le repas.  
><em>

_- Pourquoi as-tu quitté les Cheerios ? demanda brusquement Liz.  
><em>

_- Je... J'en ai eu marre...  
><em>

_- Tu ne me feras pas avaler ça. Tu n'es pas faite pour passer le reste de ta scolarité à déambuler dans les couloirs comme n'importe-quelle élève. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es une Fabray.  
><em>

_- Eh bien... Mes priorités ont changé.  
><em>

_- Tu caches quelque-chose, Quinn.  
><em>

_- Non. Je veux juste... me concentrer sur mes études et arrêter de m'éreinter autant de fois par semaine à l'entraînement. Ça devenait insupportable. »  
><em>

_Sa voix était de plus en plus hésitante, sa confiance de plus en plus vacillante. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à Liz.  
><em>

_Elle n'avait jamais fait le poids.  
><em>

_Liz continuait de l'observer avec suspicion. L'intensité de son regard donnait envie à Quinn de tout lui dire avant qu'elle ne comprenne elle-même ce qu'il se passait.  
><em>

_Oui je suis enceinte et oui je suis amoureuse de Rachel Berry. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie.  
><em>

_« Quinn, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » reprit Liz d'un timbre de voix mesuré.  
><em>

_Quinn acquiesça silencieusement, la gorge nouée. Soudain, elle avait du mal à parler. Les clignotements des guirlandes de Noël à la périphérie de son champ de vision lui donnait le tournis. La chaleur que le feu ronflant paresseusement dans le foyer diffusait dans toute la pièce ne faisait qu'aggraver son mal de cœur. Ses parents étaient allés faire les courses pour la réception qu'ils avaient prévu d'organiser le soir-même.  
><em>

_Et ce serait alors de nouveau le cirque des apparences. Quinn savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas toute la soirée et elle commençait à être à court d'idées pour se soustraire à ces situations sociales de plus en plus pénibles.  
><em>

_« Oui, je sais, finit-elle par dire en souriant avec une tranquillité feinte. Et si j'avais quelque-chose dont j'avais besoin de parler, tu es la première personne vers qui je me tournerais. »  
><em>

_Non.  
><em>

_Et Liz continuait de la fixer avec attention. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. La plus âgée des deux Fabray se laissa finalement aller à sourire et sans rien ajouter, lui tourna le dos.  
><em>

_Les notes claires et cristallines du piano retentirent de nouveau dans la large pièce et Quinn reporta ses yeux fatigués sur le sapin, qui continuait de clignoter dans un coin. Inlassablement.  
><em>

...

...

Quinn battit des paupières et se rendit compte qu'elle était sur le point de se rendormir.

C'était trop facile. Elle devait partir.

Elle se redressa lentement, s'appuyant sur un coude maladroit. Elle faisait semblant de ne pas savoir si c'était son envie de rester auprès de Rachel ou bien ses courbatures qui la retenaient avec tant d'opiniâtreté ici.

Son regard se posa sur le visage endormi de la brunette. Elle observa les traits apaisés de son visage avec attention, s'attardant un instant sur ses lèvres entrouvertes

Puis elle décida qu'il était grand temps qu'elle quitte cette voiture. Et lorsqu'elle voulut s'asseoir sur son séant, Rachel marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles et gigota quelques secondes, avant d'enrouler un bras possessif autour de sa taille, la ramenant brusquement contre elle.

Quinn fut trop prise au dépourvu pour chercher à se soustraire et elle resta étendue là, crispée et les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

« Rachel ? » murmura-t-elle.

Mais Rachel se contenta de marmonner dans son sommeil tout en resserrant sa prise autour d'elle. Le cœur de Quinn s'affolait déraisonnablement dans sa poitrine et en même temps, elle pouvait entendre les battements réguliers de celui de la brunette, tout contre son oreille.

« Rachel... » soupira-t-elle, et d'un mouvement précautionneux de la main, elle retira le bras qui s'était obstinément enroulé autour de sa taille.

Cette fois-ci, la brunette ne bougea pas et Quinn put se dégager de son étreinte sans problème. Lorsqu'elle parvint tout à fait à s'asseoir, elle émit un temps d'arrêt pour contempler une dernière fois le visage endormi de la diva. Après un court moment d'hésitation, elle se pencha vers Rachel et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Pardonne-moi de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses sur la terrasse hier. Je ne te déteste pas. C'est tout le contraire même. »

Elle garda un instant sa bouche en suspension à quelques centimètres du visage de Rachel, et, voyant qu'elle dormait toujours aussi profondément, elle se redressa et sortit le plus silencieusement possible de la voiture.

Et c'est alors qu'elle se trouva face à Finn Hudson.

Ses yeux verdâtres accrochèrent son teint grisâtre, évaluèrent sa trop large carrure, et s'arrêtèrent avec douleur sur la rose qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

« F-Finn... » bredouilla-t-elle avec un mouvement de recul, comme pour lui bloquer l'accès au coffre.

Le garçon sourit faiblement tandis qu'il la saluait.

« Qu'est-ce que... tu fais là ? » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui réponde. Elle savait.

« Je viens m'excuser... » expliqua-t-il d'un air piteux en brandissant la rose devant lui.

Quinn en avait vu des semblables dans le vase du salon.

« Ça ne sert à rien de t'excuser imbécile, c'est trop tard. »

C'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé dire. Elle aurait pris son air suffisant et elle lui aurait dit à quel point il l'avait blessée. Que cela ne servait à rien. Elle lui aurait assuré qu'un autre viendrait et s'occuperait d'elle bien mieux que lui ne l'avait fait, et elle lui aurait en même temps caché que la pensée d'être cet « autre » lui donnait la migraine à force de tournoyer dans son esprit fatigué.

Au lieu de cela, elle se contenta de sourire tristement tandis qu'elle murmurait d'une voix désolée :

« J'espère qu'elle te pardonnera. »

Les yeux pleins d'un espoir naïf qu'il posa sur elle lui donnèrent envie de le gifler. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'en empêcher et après un moment d'incertitude où elle fut réellement sur le point de le frapper, elle déclara d'un ton mesuré :

« Elle dort, alors peut-être que tu devrais attendre encore un peu... »

Elle hésita un instant avant d'ajouter :

« Tu lui dois bien ça. »

Et elle devina le remerciement muet que Finn formulait dans son crâne face à sa compassion, et elle voulut lui hurler qu'elle le détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait à Rachel, qu'elle le méprisait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais méprisé personne, mais qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de se montrer compréhensive parce-qu'ils étaient les mêmes. Parce-qu'elle lui aurait menti. Parce-qu'elle mentait depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue.

Elle s'extirpa de ses douloureuses pensées et jaugea une nouvelle fois Finn du regard. Elle ne savait pas si ce nœud qu'elle avait dans l'estomac était dû à la pitié ou à la rage. Elle se retint difficilement de regarder une dernière fois à l'intérieur de l'habitacle du van, et avec un hochement de tête neutre à l'intention de Finn, prit la direction du chalet.

Elle se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner.

Rester dans le fond. Observer sans intervenir. C'est ce qu'elle devait faire. Si elle se laissait aller à s'interposer, elle ne savait pas de quoi elle était capable.

La jalousie la suffoquait. La frustration la rendrait folle.

...

...

...

Artie jeta un regard à Mike par-dessus la boîte de céréales. Mike le détailla un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur Tina. Et Tina aurait voulu faire mine d'être passionnée par son café mais elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Elle avait préféré le matin précédent, avec une Rachel papillonnant en tout sens. Mais la jeune femme leur avait précisés que c'était la seule et unique fois qu'elle irait contre ses principes pour leur faire plaisir, et de toute façon il paraissait évident à Tina qu'en ce triste matin, cuisiner de la viande était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

Elle se demanda vaguement si c'était la rupture entre Finn et Rachel qui avait tant affecté l'humeur festive du chalet ou bien si c'était simplement une impression qui ne durerait pas. Et son regard se posa de nouveau sur Artie, qui essayait de garder un air neutre mais qui avait cependant du mal à cacher à quel point toute cette situation le perturbait. Et il n'était pas pire que Mike, dont l'expression mi-égarée, mi-impassible en disait plus long que des mots ne l'auraient fait.

A chaque fois qu'un couvert raclait le fond d'une assiette ou qu'un verre était reposé sur la surface lisse de la table, cela paraissait résonner aussi fort qu'un coup de tonnerre dans le silence tendu de la cuisine.

Artie finit par soupirer et lâchant sa cuillère, éloigna son fauteuil de la table.

« Je vais vérifier que tout est ok niveau informatique pour l'expédition. » dit-il simplement, avant de gratifier Tina d'un hochement de tête encourageant et de quitter la cuisine en marche arrière.

La jeune fille garda les yeux encore longtemps fixés sur l'encadrement de la porte, où il avait disparu, puis se résigna finalement à regarder le garçon assis en face d'elle.

« On n'a pas de problèmes à régler, dit-elle après un instant.

- Non, » répondit Mike avec un sourire un peu forcé mais malgré tout sincère.

Il détourna son attention de la jeune fille pour se servir un verre de lait. Dans le moment de flottement qui s'ensuivit, ils entendirent Quinn qui, quelque-part dans le chalet, demandait à Mercedes et à Kurt d'aller s'occuper de Rachel. Le grincement presque imperceptible des roues du fauteuil d'Artie s'estompèrent également dans ce qui devait être la bibliothèque.

« C'est une façon un peu maladroite de commencer la journée, commenta Mike en levant des yeux hésitants vers Tina.

- Oui, » avoua-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

Ils entendirent Brittany qui criait à Santana de venir la rejoindre sous la douche à l'étage, suivi d'un sifflement appréciateur sans aucun doute émis par Puck. La gifle sonore qui s'ensuivit fut la confirmation pour les deux jeunes gens assis à table que le chalet s'éveillait doucement mais sûrement.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda Mike.

Tina le regarda sans mot dire.

_..._

_..._

_Elle contempla la feuille posée devant elle. Elle entendait toujours la voix de Mr. Schuester en bruit de fond, qui essayait de les persuader que l'espagnol était une matière sur laquelle ils ne pouvaient faire l'impasse pour leurs examens, tandis qu'à côté d'elle Quinn marmonnait encore et encore ses conjugaisons, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde. Elle coula un regard en direction de la blonde et avisa son air concentré, avant de reporter son attention sur sa feuille. D'une main distraite, elle attrapa le stylo qui dépassait de sa trousse et commença à écrire._

Mike,

Je sais que tu penses que je suis en train de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ma vie mais je sais ce que je fais. Enfin, il me semble bien qu'à ce stade-ci de mon existence, je suis sûre que c'est ce que je souhaite.

J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour Artie. Et j'ai toujours répété à qui voulait l'entendre que tu étais mon premier amour. C'est vrai, tu l'as été dans le sens où tu es le premier garçon avec qui j'ai vécu une longue et belle histoire d'amour. Mais Artie est le premier garçon que j'ai jamais aimé, et c'est parce-que nous n'avons jamais pris la peine, ou en tout cas l'un de nous deux -je ne sais toujours pas qui- n'a pas cherché à voir plus loin, d'explorer notre relation plus en profondeur, que j'ai continué d'avoir toutes ces questions enfouies dans un coin de mon crâne.

Je t'ai aimé, sincèrement, et tu n'as jamais été un prix de consolation. Tu le sais, et même si je continue de t'aimer, ce n'est pas suffisant pour le chemin que l'on va chacun emprunter. Cet amour que j'ai maintenant pour toi ne suffira pas pour que notre relation ne se délite pas dans les mois à venir.

Contrairement à Rachel et à Finn, nous n'avons pas le choix. Je reste ici pour faire ma dernière année de lycée, et toi tu vas tenter ta chance à New-York, et si tu n'y parviens pas, ton père n'a cessé de nous répéter qu'il avait envoyé des dossiers d'inscription dans diverses universités du pays.

Je ne t'aime plus assez pour que l'on continue avec une relation à longue distance. Ou en tout cas je t'aime trop pour prendre le risque de tirer trop sur la corde. J'aimerais garder cette grosse corde d'escalade, solide et entière, plutôt que ce morceau de ficelle qui s'effiloche à chaque fois qu'on l'effleure du bout des doigts. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les métaphores, c'est plutôt le talent de Rachel, mais je pense que tu comprends ce que je veux dire.  
>Je t'aime Mike, et je veux garder à jamais cette image idéalisée de toi, ce genre d'images comme seuls les adolescents savent en faire. Mon grand amour de jeunesse, mon petit ami parfait, mon danseur préféré, et avant tout ce garçon adorable qui m'a toujours donnée l'impression que tu avais pris toute leur gentillesse à Puck et à Finn pour la réinvestir dans notre relation. C'est pour ça que l'on se quitte tant que l'on s'aime encore.<p>

J'ai tellement peur et j'ai presque même la certitude que notre relation se dégradera si on continue ainsi. Je ne pourrai jamais te voir car je n'ai pas les moyens, et toi tu n'auras sans doute pas le temps. Il ne s'agit pas tant d'une question de logistique que d'une question d'amour.

Loin des yeux, loin du cœur.

Ce ne sont que de stupides proverbes, mais la vie nous rattrapera.

Et qu'y aurait-il de pire que d'avoir comme dernier souvenir de nous celui d'une rupture faite de lassitude et de rancœur ? Ma façon de voir les choses paraîtrait étrange à n'importe-qui d'autre, mais je suis sûre que maintenant que tu connais clairement les raisons de mon comportement, tu comprends très bien.

Quittons-nous en bons termes et rien n'entachera la relation amoureuse que l'on a pu avoir jusque-là. Je n'ai pas de regrets parce-que je sais que c'est la chose à faire. Que nous aurait-il servi de passer les vacances d'été ensemble pour profiter encore un peu ? Cela aurait été injuste envers toi, puisque soit je t'aurais prévenu que j'avais l'intention de rompre avant la rentrée scolaire, et alors cette date aurait pesé sur nous comme une épée de Damoclès, soit je ne t'aurais rien dit et je n'aurais cessé de m'en vouloir à chaque seconde passée ensemble. Sans compter qu'une moitié de mon esprit n'aurait pu faire autrement que d'être tournée vers Artie, car l'amour que j'ai même maintenant pour toi n'est plus suffisant pour qu'il n'y ait que toi dans ma tête.  
>Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir un petit ami comme toi. Grâce à toi, le lycée restera une des meilleures périodes de ma vie. Quand Brittany parlait déjà de voir si quand on aurait des enfants, ils seraient aussi asiatiques que nous, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me le demander moi aussi et de sourire rêveusement.<p>

Mais la vie est venue se mettre entre nous deux, ou plutôt dans quelques mois viendra se mettre entre nous deux, et si on avait eu le même âge, et si j'avais pu te suivre, on aurait pu apporter une réponse à la question de Brittany. Mais les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le souhaite et plutôt que de tirer sur la corde jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un fil mince et presque invisible, je préfère arrêter les choses-là.  
>Je n'oublierai rien de tout ce que nous avons vécu. Jamais, et parce-qu'on se quitte en s'aimant encore, je sais que je ne garderai que le meilleur de toi, de nous. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour.<br>_  
><em>

_Tina se redressa et contempla la feuille sans mot dire. Cela n'allait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner ça.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
><em>

_La jeune femme tourna brusquement la tête vers la droite pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec une blonde qui se penchait inexorablement vers elle afin de voir ce qu'elle avait écrit.  
><em>

_« Rien, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en arrachant la feuille de la table et en la froissant entre ses mains. Rien d'important. »  
><em>

_Quinn l'évalua un instant du regard, un sourcil levé pour manifester sa perplexité.  
><em>

_« D'accord. » finit-elle par dire, et avec un dernier haussement d'épaules, elle reporta son attention sur Mr. Schuester, qui était toujours occupé à babiller devant le tableau. _

...

...

Tina continua de fixer Mike avec une insistance qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment contrôler, avant de finalement se décider à répondre :

« Je ne sais pas, c'est difficile à dire. La rupture de Finn et Rachel m'a un peu perturbée en fait... »

Mike hocha lentement la tête.

« Moi aussi. On pensait qu'ils tiendraient encore très longtemps et maintenant ils en sont au même point que nous. »

Tina sourit.

« Ils n'en sont pas au même point que nous. Il y a eu des larmes et des cris. Et Finn a brisé le cœur de Rachel.

- Peut-être que tu m'as brisé le cœur à moi aussi. » répondit Mike avec un sourire.

Tina prit une gorgée de son café pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre.

...

...

...

Quinn se laissa aller avec un soupir contre le dossier du canapé. Un oiseau chantonnait distraitement au loin, peut-être sur l'arbre qui traversait la terrasse de part-en-part, et cela lui rappela qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle arrive à grimper dedans à un moment ou à un autre avant de partir s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur la plaine qui ondulait avec douceur au rythme de la brise estivale, et une silhouette vint soudain obscurcir son champ de vision, lui arrachant un grommellement agacé. Levant les yeux, elle avisa le raton-laveur mort de Puckerman et son expression irritée disparut aussitôt, pour faire place à quelque-chose de plus indéchiffrable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda le jeune homme. Warbler aide Artie avec tous ses branchements et les deux asiatiques ont le petit-déjeuner le plus gêné que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Le silence m'a pété les oreilles quand je suis passé devant la cuisine. Pourquoi t'es là toute seule ?

- Comme tu le vois, répondit Quinn d'une voix traînante, je mange. Mercedes m'a dit que si je voulais je pouvais prendre cette table dépliante sur la terrasse. »

Après un moment de flottement durant lequel il la dévisagea en silence tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à tartiner une biscotte avec application, Puck finit par s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

Elle ne dit rien et se servit un verre de jus d'orange.

« Tu en veux ? » lui demanda-t-elle sans lui accorder un regard.

Les yeux du garçon s'attardèrent sur son profil impassible et il murmura un « non merci » perplexe.

« C'est quoi le problème, Baby Mama ?

- Le beurre a un goût bizarre, » répondit-elle aussitôt d'un ton creux.

Puck haussa les épaules et l'observa remettre le couteau dans la motte posée sur la table.

« Faudrait qu'on parle. » se décida-t-il enfin à dire.

Quinn ne répondit pas et se contenta de mordre sans grande passion dans sa biscotte. Le garçon l'observa mâchouiller en silence, et pas un instant elle ne tourna la tête pour le regarder en face. Elle se contentait de détailler le paysage qui s'étalait en face d'eux avec quelque-chose de lointain au fond de ses yeux verdâtres autrefois si bouillonnants.

Elle avait l'air si fatigué que Puck fut un instant tenté de passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu une telle envie, c'était quand elle était enceinte et qu'elle avait craqué parce-qu'il n'y avait plus de bacon chez les Puckerman, marmonnant entre deux sanglots des choses inintelligibles à propos de sa famille, de Santana, de Finn et de Rachel.

« Faudrait _vraiment_ qu'on parle, » insista-t-il encore.

Il s'était retenu de la prendre dans ses bras parce-qu'il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas repoussé. La Quinn qu'il avait connu l'aurait presque jeté à bas du canapé s'il avait tenté un tel geste. Il aurait préféré cela.

« De quoi ? demanda la blonde lorsqu'elle eut avalé le dernier morceau de sa biscotte.

- De toi. » dit-il un peu abruptement.

Il l'observa attentivement, dans l'attente d'une réaction. Son front se fronça à peine et elle commença à tartiner une nouvelle biscotte.

« T'as l'air crevé... » fit remarquer Puck, faisant une nouvelle tentative.

Quinn haussa lentement les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas très bien dormi, dit-elle d'un ton uniforme.

- Pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt le jeune homme.

- La rupture, le stress de l'expédition... commença-t-elle à énumérer comme s'il s'était agi d'une liste de courses.

- Tu ne stresses pas pour l'expédition, répliqua aussitôt Puck, avec un sourire plein d'une fierté qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Tu n'es pas ce genre de fille.

- Hum, et comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ?

- Mais parce-que t'es ma Baby Mama voyons. »

Quinn posa sa biscotte si bien tartinée au milieu de son assiette et se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé de la terrasse.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça... murmura-t-elle en contemplant le ciel d'un air absent. Ce n'est pas comme la première fois, je ne suis pas enceinte. Tu peux me laisser, je m'en sortirai très bien. »

Puck ne la contempla qu'une fraction de secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Elle l'interrompit avant qu'il ait eu le temps de prononcer la moindre syllabe.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis comme ça. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi.

- Alors à cause de qui ? De quoi ? » la questionna aussitôt Puck, désireux de comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu _pourquoi_ Quinn se comportait si étrangement.

Une mèche de cheveux lui tomba devant les yeux tandis qu'elle baissait la tête pour contempler son petit-déjeuner d'un air pensif.

« Rien de bien intéressant... » souffla-t-elle dans un filet de voix.

Puck aurait voulu dire quelque-chose, la pousser à lui expliquer réellement ce qui était en train de se passer avec elle. Ils avaient enfin l'occasion de parler sans personne autour. Mais les mots ne vinrent pas, et ils tombèrent dans un silence étrange. Quinn paraissait ailleurs et pourtant le garçon devinait les rouages qui tournaient dans son crâne. Quel genre de souvenirs lui revenait en mémoire ? Il aurait bien aimé le savoir.

« Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi les gens me parlaient, dit brusquement Quinn avec ce qui avait l'air d'être un froncement de sourcils contrarié. J'ai toujours trouvé des raisons. Quand j'étais petite, c'était parce-qu'on me trouvait jolie. Au début du lycée, le Glee Club a pris soin de moi parce-que j'étais enceinte. Ensuite, ils ont continué, ou essayé en tout cas, parce-que je me comportais bizarrement. Mais maintenant, je ne trouve plus de raison. Il n'y en a pas. Tu ne me reverras jamais, Noah, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

Pour la première fois, sa tête se tourna légèrement vers lui et elle le fixa de ses magnifiques yeux vert d'eau. Pris au dépourvu par son air interrogatif, Puck se trouva incapable de répondre.

« J'essaye de trouver la moindre raison pour que tu veuilles qu'on continue à se parler, la moindre petite raison, reprit-elle avec cette même expression perturbée, et je n'en vois pas. On a eu Beth à un moment, oui, mais après ? A part... enfin à part ce qui m'a faite me retrouver dans cette situation si embarrassante en deuxième année, quoi d'autre ? »

Le visage confus de Puck se transforma et il la gratifia d'un sourire en coin.

« Peut-être parce-que je t'aime bien ? »

Quinn le fixa un instant sans mot dire, avant de hausser les épaules et de détourner les yeux.

« Il y a toujours une raison... » chuchota-t-elle, comme si les paroles du garçon ne l'avaient pas convaincue.

Puck fronça les sourcils, incapable de comprendre où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir. Il y avait des moments où il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir lire dans les pensées de la blonde, et c'était un de ces moments-là.

« Je vais devoir te sauver d'une mort certaine dans la grotte pour que tu me crois enfin ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air fanfaron.

- Peut-être... » murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne l'écoutait plus.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence. Quinn ne semblait plus vouloir toucher à son petit-déjeuner alors Puck attrapa la biscotte qui gisait sur la table d'un geste leste du bras. La jeune femme n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement pour l'en empêcher. Elle reprit la parole alors qu'il essayait de ne pas s'étouffer avec sa tartine.

« Tu as des nouvelles de... ? »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour qu'il comprenne. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le lui dire clairement pour qu'il devine que cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il était venu la rejoindre sur la terrasse.

« J'ai continué à lui écrire des lettres. » avoua-t-il.

Il la devinait qui se tournait de nouveau vers lui pour le contempler curieusement, et il entendit tout juste ce qu'elle lui disait ensuite alors qu'il essayait de faire passer le reste de la biscotte avec un peu de jus d'orange.

« Tu as leur adresse ? »

Puck mit un instant à retrouver ses esprits, tant le goût trop âcre de la boisson lui piquait la gorge.

« Non. J'écris à l'ancien domicile. »

Quinn acquiesça lentement, avant de reporter son regard sur la plaine ondulante. Il essaya d'ignorer la lueur de soupçon qui brillait encore au fond de ses pupilles figées tandis qu'elle déclarait d'une voix éteinte :

« J'aurais trop peur qu'on me les retourne. Tu as du courage. »

Le garçon à la crête haussa les épaules.

« On ne m'a rien retourné du tout pour l'instant. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elles reviendront un jour vivre dans l'Ohio et qu'elles trouveront cette énorme pile de lettres en train de tanguer devant leur porte.

- Elles ne reviendront pas, » lui dit aussitôt Quinn.

Le ton de sa voix était toujours aussi indéchiffrable mais Puck devina malgré tout l'avertissement sous-jacent.

« L'optimiste et la pessimiste, commenta-t-il avec amusement en pointant la jeune fille du doigt, avant de se désigner d'un geste désinvolte. J'attendrai.

-... Tu attendras ? répéta-t-elle avec désarroi.

- Ouais. Je vais travailler chez Burt, il y a pas de problème de ce côté-là. »

Un moment de flottement s'ensuivit.

« Attends... C'est pour ça que tu restes à Lima ? » murmura Quinn en le dévisageant.

Puck essaya de se cacher derrière un haussement d'épaules goguenard mais la blonde ne s'y trompa pas. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Il n'était pas sûr lui-même des raisons qui l'empêchaient de fuir la ville plutôt que de s'y enterrer pour le reste de son existence. Contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades, il aimait bien Lima, sa tranquillité et sa petitesse. Mais il avait toujours rêvé de voir du pays et pourtant il allait se contenter de rester là, à changer des roues et à réparer des moteurs.

« Tu ne peux pas rester à Lima _pour ça_... reprit aussitôt Quinn d'un ton alarmé.

- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Puck d'un air bravache. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu restes aussi là pour la beauté de la ville ?

- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? bredouilla la blonde.

- Je parle encore avec les membres du Glee Club, » expliqua Puck avec une sécheresse qu'il regretta aussitôt.

Cela réduisit Quinn au silence et elle baissa les yeux.

« Je ne reste pas à Lima pour ça.

- Alors dépêche-toi de me trouver une excuse valable parce-que je vois pas vraiment d'autre raison. »

Quinn resta muette.

« Sérieusement, Quinn. Y a plein d'endroits où tu pourrais aller tellement t'es intelligente... »

Il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage, mais malgré tout il la devina qui souriait faiblement.

«... et tu choisis de rester _ici_ ? Je vois pas pourquoi, à moins que ce soit pour te punir. »

Quinn resta silencieuse et Puck laissa échapper une exclamation désemparée.

« Quoi, tu veux te punir ? » demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

La jeune femme continuait de fixer ses bottes et le garçon essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle pensait, mais surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait tout cela.

« Mais enfin... De quoi ? bredouilla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour Beth, tu as arrêté de te comporter comme une garce égoïste, tu as... _Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait Quinn._ »

Il essayait de trouver les raisons, toutes les raisons possibles. Finn, lui, Sam, Beth, sa famille, Finn, lui, Sam, Beth, sa famille, et il ne voyait rien d'autre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Pourquoi était-elle comme cela ? Pourquoi était-elle devenue cette personne si calme et placide, presque passive lorsque le monde lui tombait dessus ? Rarement sinistre, toujours attentive et presque absente. Ce visage d'ange qui avait autrefois été paré de ces sourires mauvais, ces yeux magnifiques qui avaient jadis lui d'une lueur diabolique, ces pommettes saillantes qui s'étaient souvent relevées sous l'effet d'un rictus sardonique. Où était passée cette Quinn ? Où était cette adolescente qui avait eu la force de se battre, qui avait eu le culot de de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait, _qui avait toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait_? Elle n'était plus qu'un ange tombé du ciel.

_..._

_..._

_« Et si tu allais voir ailleurs plutôt, hm ? » lui lança-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils confiant.  
><em>

_Puck manqua de rentrer dans un élève qui arrivait à l'opposé tant l'attitude hautaine et calculatrice de la blonde le déstabilisait. Cela faisait si longtemps.  
><em>

_« Allez, Baby Mama, juste une petite chance. » lui glissa-t-il en se penchant vers elle.  
><em>

_Quinn daigna tout juste lui accorder un regard alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant son casier.  
><em>

_« Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, Puckerman...  
><em>

_- J'ai pas dit qu'on devait le faire tout de suite, répliqua aussitôt Puck avec un sourire charmeur.  
><em>

_-... et je ne me remettrai pas non plus avec toi, continua-t-elle en rangeant des livres de cours au milieu de ses cahiers. Je vais tout recommencer. __Capitaine des Cheerios, club d'abstinence, et parfait petit copain populaire. Or toi tu n'es n'y parfait ni populaire..._

_- Bien sûr que si, tu sais que je suis en lice pour le poste de quaterback ?_

_- Tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu n'es que la traînée du lycée, alors tu te laisseras déconcentrer par une fille à un moment ou à un autre... »  
><em>

_Elle referma son casier d'un claquement sec et se tourna vers lui pour le contempler avec défiance, réajustant son sac de cheerleading sur son épaule.  
><em>

_« Et moi, tu sais ce que je suis ? » demanda-t-elle.  
><em>

_Puck haussa les épaules, incrédule.  
><em>

_« L'ado qui a passé toute l'année dernière enceinte, reprit-elle avec un sourire plein d'amertume. Je vais tout faire pour revenir au top, et ce n'est sûrement pas en sortant avec celui qui m'a engrossée que je vais y arriver. »  
><em>

_Puck ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle l'interrompit en posant une main sur son torse.  
><em>

_« Maintenant, ça suffit. On ne s'adresse plus la parole, tu n'as plus le droit de me regarder -ou non, je devrais plutôt dire _de me mater- _quand je passe dans les couloirs, tu ne prononces plus jamais les mots « Baby Mama », « bébé » et « Beth » quand je suis dans les parages et tu arrêtes une bonne fois pour toutes de me faire du rentre-dedans, parce-que chaque seconde passée avec toi ruine un peu plus la réputation que j'essaye de me forger à nouveau. »  
><em>

_Elle le gratifia d'un dernier regard froid, avant de le repousser et de lui passer devant, prenant la direction de son cours d'espagnol.  
><em>

_« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, Baby Mama ! » lui lança Puck en faisant volte-face.  
><em>

_Elle ne se retourna même pas et continua sa route. Sa queue de cheval soigneusement faite sautillait au rythme de sa démarche assurée._

...

...

Un oiseau chantonna au loin et un frémissement parcourut les quelques arbres qui se dressaient au milieu de la plaine. Quinn ne réagissait pas et Puck attendait. Elle avait encore et toujours les yeux rivés au sol, comme si un cirque de puces particulièrement divertissant était en train d'y faire une représentation. Et Puck se demandait comment faire pour qu'elle s'exprime. Pour qu'elle s'ouvre à lui.

Et soudain il se rappela que c'était Quinn Fabray et qu'à moins qu'elle le veuille vraiment, elle ne lui dirait rien. Plus jamais.

« Si on n'avait rien fait au début de l'été, tu me le dirais ? » demanda-t-il.

Cela la fit sursauter et elle releva lentement la tête, presque craintivement, pour le fixer de ses yeux cernés.

« Si il s'était rien passé, tu me dirais pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que peu importe quand je te regarde, t'as l'air soit sur le point de pleurer, soit sur le point de mourir d'ennui ? Si on n'avait rien fait, tu aurais assez confiance en moi pour te confier à moi ? »

Il s'apercevait tout juste de sa voix de plus en plus frémissante, de la colère sous-jacente qui se faisait jour dans son ton.

« Ce n'est... murmura Quinn. Ce n'est pas ça...

- Alors quoi ? la coupa brusquement Puck. Explique-moi !

- Je ne... dit encore Quinn, et elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment continuer sa phrase.

- Je ne te vois plus que comme la nana sur qui j'ai flashée en première année ! reprit Puck d'un ton âpre. Je ne suis plus le même con qui passait son temps à reluquer les belles meufs quand on était ensemble. Je ne suis plus comme ça, j'ai changé. Grâce à toi, grâce à Beth, grâce au Glee Club. J'ai changé et maintenant je voudrais que tu le reconnaisses. Je voudrais que tu me regardes dans les yeux et que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde. Je tiens à toi, Quinn, et aujourd'hui j'ai assez changé pour te dire sans en avoir honte que j'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance, que tu me dises avec enthousiasme que vu qu'on reste à Lima tous les deux, on pourra continuer de se voir. Qu'on pourra devenir amis. Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, je ne te vois pas comme une poupée gonflable, ce n'est plus comme ça ! »

Quinn continuait de le dévisager, et Puck était si frustré, si frustré de toutes ces choses qu'elle ne lui disait pas, qu'il remarqua tout juste ses yeux soudain humides, sa bouche tordu en une moue chagrinée, son expression pleine de désarroi.

« Je voudrais que tu me dises toutes ces choses mais tu ne le fais pas, reprit-il. Tu continues de te murer dans un silence qui te fait mal et de faire semblant que tu es devenue une fille posée et en paix avec elle-même, alors qu'en fait t'es juste complètement paumée et en train de tout gâcher. Cette semaine avec le Glee Club, c'est ton occasion de changer ça. Tu peux te rendre compte que tu mérites plus que Lima, tu peux te rendre compte que tu as déjà payé pour toutes tes erreurs, tu peux te rendre compte que tu vaux quelque-chose, que tu vaux plus que la plupart d'entre nous parce-que tu as vécu toutes ces choses qui ont fait de toi une femme super vite, trop vite. C'est le moment, alors arrête d'être comme ça ! Je voudrais que tu me parles, je voudrais que tu me dises pourquoi, pourquoi tu es comme ça. Pourquoi, Quinn, hein ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tout était réglé, alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas profiter de ce séjour comme n'importe-qui ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de te punir ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de Beth ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de _moi _? »

Quinn secoua faiblement la tête de droite à gauche, et Puck ne sut très bien si c'était pour chasser les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux ou bien pour réfuter tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Il attendit qu'elle parle, presque fiévreusement, parce-que si elle ne parlait pas après toutes ses paroles, elle ne parlerait plus jamais.

Il n'y eut plus que le silence autour d'eux. Un long moment de silence, de ceux qui n'en existent que dans les films d'auteur, ces films que Puck avait jadis été forcé de regarder sous l'impulsion d'une Quinn rendue complètement folle par ses hormones.

Un oiseau, et le garçon se demanda si c'était celui-là même qui sifflotait depuis le début de leur conversation, claironna une nouvelle fois, de sa voix fluette et mélodieuse. Il fut soudain rejoint par un autre, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils passèrent à quelques mètres de là, volant l'un autour de l'autre, et continuant de siffler les mêmes notes.

Puck et Quinn ne se quittèrent pas un instant des yeux, et le garçon se dit qu'elle ne parlerait pas. C'était fini, elle ne le ferait pas. Elle semblait au bord des larmes, mais de cette manière si quinnesque : ses yeux étaient humides et un peu rouges, sa bouche tremblait de façon presque imperceptible, et pourtant elle ne pleurait pas. Résultat d'années passées à refouler toutes ses émotions, Puck avait-il compris lorsqu'il avait rencontré sa mère pour la première fois. Quel gâchis, se disait-il.

Et soudain, quelques mots rompirent le silence.

« Je suis amoureuse de Rachel et je ne sais plus comment m'arrêter... »


	19. The Flower Garden

**Playlist : **

**La Dispute - Yann Tiersen  
>Paper Planes - M.I.A.<br>The Flower Garden - Joe Hisaishi  
>George Valentin (The Artist Main Theme) - Ludovic Bource<strong>

* * *

><p>Cela n'avait été qu'un filet de voix. Les mots avaient été si inaudibles que Puck se demanda presque s'il avait bien entendu. Mais Quinn avait tendance à articuler tout ce qu'elle disait, de la chose la plus anodine à la plus importante, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.<p>

La surprise lui coupa longtemps le souffle, si longtemps que le regret et l'horreur eurent le temps de se peindre sur le visage de Quinn. Elle le contemplait de ses yeux écarquillés et seules les larmes qu'elles refoulait à tout prix la tenaient en place. Autrement, elle serait déjà partie en courant. Elle ne disait plus rien et on n'entendait que le bruissement des arbres autour d'eux, secoués par cette même brise estivale qui soufflait depuis le début de la matinée.  
>Quinn pouvait sentir son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle venait d'avouer son secret. Elle avait pu se convaincre jusque-là que tout ne se passait que dans sa tête et que si elle faisait profil bas et patientait, cela passerait. Mais Finn et Rachel avaient rompu, elle avait été exposée à une des facettes les plus attendrissantes et les plus attirantes de la brunette la veille au soir et tandis qu'elle s'était endormie en la serrant dans ses bras, la certitude que cela ne passerait pas si facilement que cela s'était brisée nette.<p>

Cela faisait trois ans que cela ne voulait pas passer.

Cette semaine avec tout le Glee Club s'était annoncée comme un désastre dès le début. Les tensions avec Santana s'étaient ravivées, elle avait vu Puck de nouveau et la tête de chien battu de Sam semblait la suivre partout où elle allait, peu importe tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour trouver un endroit dans ce maudit chalet afin de se terrer et avoir la paix. Le passé la hantait.

Et maintenant, elle venait de dire à voix haute ce qu'elle cachait depuis si longtemps. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu le malheur de faire cela, ça avait été un désastre dont elle n'était même pas sûre de s'être tout à fait remise encore maintenant.

C'était une chose d'être amoureuse Rachel Berry. C'en était une autre de l'avouer, d'utiliser ses cordes vocales pour former les mots qui traduisaient ce que sa pensée et son cœur lui transmettaient depuis ce qui semblait une éternité. Puck avait raison. Cela pouvait être la semaine où tout changeait. Mais pour le pire. Quinn n'allait pas se débarrasser de tous ces boulets aussi facilement. Ce n'était pas parce-qu'elle décidait de parler ouvertement de Beth avec Puck que cette année de lycée passée enceinte et ces autres années passées à se détester et à souffrir disparaîtraient. Ce n'était pas parce-qu'elle avouait à Rachel qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'avait aimée depuis qu'elle l'avait vue chanter pour la première fois, et qu'elle ne savait pas si elle serait jamais capable de cesser de l'aimer tant tous ces sentiments auxquels elle avait fini par s'habituer la consumaient de l'intérieur, que Rachel lui sauterait au cou et l'embrasserait passionnément. La simple idée de prendre Rachel à part, de lui dire ces trois mots et _de les assumer_ lui donnait envie de vomir.

Mais elle venait de le dire. Elle était amoureuse de Rachel et elle ne savait pas comment faire pour que cela cesse. Pour que cette douleur, cette frustration, cette résignation, cette culpabilité, ces regrets et cet amour incontrôlable disparaissent. C'était un cauchemar. C'était un véritable cauchemar.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu la fermer ? Une semaine, c'était tout ce qu'elle aurait eu à tenir. Il lui aurait sans doute même suffi de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent tous dans la grotte parce-qu'ils auraient eu d'autres préoccupations que leurs propres sentiments une fois sous terre.

Mais il avait fallu que Puck lui prouve qu'il tenait au moins un peu à elle pour qu'elle craque. Elle venait de dire qu'elle aimait Rachel à Noah Puckerman. Elle aurait pu le dire à n'importe-qui mais elle avait eu le malheur de le dire à Noah. Il était sans doute plus proche de Rachel que d'elle-même. Tout le monde allait le savoir d'ici deux heures. Quinn essaya de refouler la panique qu'elle ressentait à cette pensée et regarda la manière de plus en plus confuse et stupéfaite avec laquelle le garçon assis à côté d'elle la dévisageait. Elle aurait dû dire quelque-chose pour mettre fin à ce silence pesant mais elle avait la gorge si nouée qu'elle était incapable de prononcer la moindre phrase.

« Ok... » finit-il cependant par dire d'une voix hésitante.

Quinn refoula un sanglot avec grande difficulté. La vulnérabilité qu'elle ressentait lui faisait aussi mal que la première fois qu'elle avait vécu cette situation.

« Ok ? » bredouilla-t-elle dans un souffle.

Puck acquiesça lentement, l'air toujours aussi désemparé. Quelque-chose d'important se passait dans sa tête mais Quinn ne savait pas quoi, et cela la rendait folle.

« Ok... » répéta-t-il encore, et la blonde eut envie de le gifler pour qu'il lui dise enfin ce que ce « ok » signifiait.

Elle ramena ses mains tremblantes contre elle pour s'en empêcher.

« Toi, Quinn Fabray, reprit le jeune homme d'une voix mal assurée, tu es... amoureuse de Rachel. Berry. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais Quinn hocha lentement la tête tandis qu'elle murmurait « Oui... » d'une voix frémissante.

« Ok... dit-il encore avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Quoi _ok_ ? » s'agaça-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Il la contempla encore un instant de cet air à la fois désemparé et indéchiffrable qui réveillait une angoisse insupportable dans le creux de son estomac. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que c'était sorti, que Puck savait. C'était pire que quand elle l'avait malencontreusement lâché sur la terrasse la veille, parce-qu'elle l'avait dit si clairement qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire mine d'avoir dit autre chose.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Puck se fendit d'un large sourire.

« Wouaw, ça serait carrément hot. » lâcha-t-il en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Quinn le gratifia d'un regard mi-stupéfait, mi-embarrassé.

« Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de savoir... que ça te fait fantasmer... » marmonna-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

En dépit de son air gêné, un soulagement presque incompréhensible vint progressivement calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur.

« Bah quoi, Baby Mama ? T'es hot, Rachel est hot, alors vous deux ensemble, ça serait... »

Son regard se perdit dans le vague tandis qu'il souriait béatement.

« Puckerman ! » s'exclama Quinn en lui assénant une tape sur le torse.

Puck s'extirpa à contre-cœur de sa rêverie et la contempla d'un air un peu plus sérieux.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- P-Pardon ?

- A l'avoir. Tu veux que je t'aide à l'avoir ? »

Quinn papillonna des yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Il n'a jamais été question de... murmura-t-elle en laissant son regard tomber sur ses mains, qu'elle triturait nerveusement.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me l'as dit ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Tout ce que tu as dit, ça m'a... Il fallait que je le révèle à quelqu'un et avec ce que tu as dit j'ai craqué...

- Attends, tu veux dire que personne d'autre que moi ne le sait ? »

Quinn se fit violence pour relever la tête et le fixer dans les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas que cette idée puisse le surprendre à ce point.

« Non, dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

- Même pas Santana ? Ou Brittany ? » insista Puck en fronçant les sourcils d'un air confus.

Quinn le dévisagea sans mot dire.

« Pas que je m'attende à ce que vous fassiez une super alliance de supers lesbiennes, mais-... s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

- Je ne suis pas lesbienne, » rétorqua machinalement Quinn.

Puck la dévisagea avec un mélange de scepticisme et de perplexité.

« Écoute, commença-t-elle en esquissant un mouvement pour se lever. J'ai dû faire une erreur en te l'avouant, tout ce que je demande c'est que tu n'en parles à personne et-...

- Tu te fous de moi ? s'exclama le garçon. T'es amoureuse d'elle -et visiblement c'est plus qu'un simple béguin- et t'en as jamais parlé à personne à part moi... à une semaine de notre séparation à tous ! Je ne vais pas te laisser dans une merde pareille !

- Pas si fort... le supplia Quinn en jetant des regards anxieux autour d'elle.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser dans une merde pareille, répéta Puck d'un air décidé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais que je suis dans la... dans la merde ? s'agaça Quinn. Ça fait trois ans et j'ai fini par m'habituer à l'idée... Dans une semaine, tout est fini, je ne la reverrai plus jamais, hormis à la télé ou dans les magazines...

- Alors tu ne vas même pas _essayer_ ? lui demanda-t-il avec stupéfaction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que j'essaye ? Je suis Quinn Fabray et elle est amoureuse de Finn...

- Ils viennent de rompre.

- Et il va lui offrir une rose et s'excuser.

- Elle ne lui pardonnera pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, _Puckerman_ ? » dit Quinn d'une voix frémissante.

Puck la contempla un instant, silencieux, et l'air condescendant qu'il affichait réveilla en elle une violente envie de le frapper.

« Rassieds-toi, » finit-il par dire en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

Quinn lâcha un soupir agacé mais s'exécuta malgré tout.

« Tu peux pas rester comme ça... lui glissa-t-il.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus désespérée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je sais pas... avoua-t-il.

- Je te l'ai dit parce-qu'il fallait que ça sorte, ne te sens pas obligé de jouer les entremetteurs ou je ne sais pas comment on pourrait appeler ça, parce-qu'il n'y a rien à entremettre de toute manière...

- Je ne me sens pas obligé de t'aider parce-que je suis le seul à savoir, mais parce-que c'est pas cool de te voir malheureuse comme ça, Baby Mama... »

Quinn détourna les yeux et fit mine de s'intéresser à la plaine qui s'étendait devant eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? reprit Puck.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

- C'est pas compliqué pour moi pourtant.

- Rien n'est jamais compliqué pour toi, s'agaça-t-elle. Tu veux une fille, tu l'as.

- C'est pareil pour toi, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme en se laissant aller à un sourire goguenard. Tu as eu tous les garçons à tes pieds pendant la majorité du lycée.

- Mais ils ne m'intéressent pas... murmura Quinn en fixant son attention sur un oiseau qui venait de se poser sur la rambarde de la terrasse.

- Tu pourrais avoir toutes les filles si tu t'assumais.

- Je ne suis pas l-...

- Oui je sais. T'es juste complètement folle de Rachel. Ça fait une énorme différence. »

Quinn lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Arrête de te moquer, » siffla-t-elle.

Puck éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

« Avoue quand même que ça fait du bien quand c'est dit. »

Quinn resta muette de longues secondes et fit mine d'ignorer la manière à la fois insistante et attentive avec laquelle Puck la fixait.

« Un peu, finit-elle par concéder à contre-cœur.

- Alors maintenant je vais tout faire pour t'aider à la choper, » enchaîna-t-il aussitôt d'un air déterminé.

Quinn enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle regrettait de plus en plus de le lui avoir dit.

« Oh bon sang Puck, grommela-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

- Quoi ? Finn est mon meilleur pote mais n'importe-qui serait mieux que lui. Et si c'est toi, ce serait que du bonus.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça... grogna encore Quinn.

- Bien sûr que si ! Opération Quinnchel lancée !

- _Quinnchel ?_

- Oh peu importe comment tu veux appeler ça, mais c'est parti dans tous les cas ! »

Puck paraissait tellement enthousiasmé que Quinn n'aurait pas été étonnée qu'il ait déjà un projet d'affiche de campagne en tête.

« Rien n'est parti du tout, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Mais bien sûr que si, allez un peu de motivation, Baby Mama ! »

Quinn releva la tête et le fixa d'un regard perçant tandis qu'elle répliquait avec brusquerie :

« Elle ne m'aime pas, Puck. Ça ne sert à rien. Tout ça ne sert à rien.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ? Tu ne lui as jamais rien dit !

- Et je ne lui dirai jamais rien.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu dois savoir ou tu vas regretter pour le reste de ta vie.

- Ça va passer !

- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ''ça va passer'' ? »

Quinn se tut et baissa les yeux.

Toute cette discussion lui faisait trop mal. La simple idée de tenter quelque-chose avec l'aide de Puck, aka le Don Juan de ces dames, réveillait en elle un espoir qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas ressentir. Elle préférait se débrouiller toute seule avec son amour pour Rachel, parce-que dans sa tête, personne n'était là pour lui dire que _qui ne tente rien n'a rien_. Quinn étouffait toute lueur d'espoir dans l'œuf et elle était très bien comme cela... ou en tout cas elle avait été très bien comme cela jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle poussa un soupir frustré et releva la tête pour fixer Puck d'un regard froid.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'aides, je ne veux pas que tu m'aides. Je te l'ai dit parce-qu'il fallait que ça sorte, parce-que tout ce que tu as dit avant m'a donné l'impression que si je restais comme ça, à l'aimer sans que personne ne le sache, je ne m'en sortirais pas. Mais je ne veux pas de ton aide, tout ce que tu peux faire pour moi c'est garder le silence.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire alors que je sais ce que tu ressens pour Rachel !

- Tu as déjà Santana et Brittany pour fantasmer, tu n'as pas besoin de plus.

- Arrête de dire des conneries, je veux t'aider parce-que je veux que tu sois heureuse.

- Tu ne peux pas m'aider, insista Quinn d'un ton âpre.

- Bien sûr que si ! Au pire elle ne t'aime pas, mais tu dois au moins essayer !

- C'est plus compliqué que ça... siffla Quinn.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est compliqué, il n'y a rien de compliqué. Tu veux Rachel, tu dois tout faire pour essayer de l'avoir. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle te fait cet effet, mais si je repense à ton comportement des derniers mois, ça doit faire au moins depuis le milieu de notre dernière année...

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, répéta Quinn. Elle est amoureuse de Finn, et-...

- Et quoi ? C'est fini maintenant !

- Comment est-ce que tu peux être son meilleur ami et dire des choses pareilles ? s'agaça Quinn. Il l'aime !

- Je sais qu'ils vont s'autodétruire, dit simplement Puck. Ce n'est pas de la méchanceté de les aider à mettre fin à leur histoire. Je veux simplement ce qu'il y a le meilleur pour Finn, et ce n'est sûrement pas Rachel.

- Ils s'aiment, tu ne peux pas... tu ne peux pas décider de ce qui est bon pour eux. L'amour ça ne se contrôle pas...

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois en train de me dire ça alors que toi-même tu es amoureuse de Rachel.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de le répéter à tout bout de champ ? grinça Quinn en détournant les yeux. Je crois qu'on a compris là.

- Je fais un effort pour être le moins étonné possible et t'aider, alors ne te ferme pas immédiatement après m'avoir fait cette confession, d'accord ? »

Quinn ne répondit pas.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi tu veux pas simplement essayer. Rachel a deux parents gays, elle a aidé Santana et Brittany, si elle te rejette, ce sera sûrement pas parce-que t'es une fille. »

Elle resta silencieuse.

« Je sais pas comment te le dire, mais y a rien de compliqué, Quinn...

- Si, tout est tellement compliqué... souffla la blonde en baissant la tête, et d'un ton où perçait la colère, elle ajouta : Comment est-ce que je peux lui dire que je l'aime après l'avoir tant rabaissée pendant mes deux premières années de lycée, après avoir essayé de lui voler Finn, après n'avoir rien fait pour lui prouver que je l'appréciais un minimum ? Tu ne l'as pas vue quand elle était ivre avant-hier, la façon dont elle me regardait... Elle me déteste... »

Puck secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec obstination.

« Arrête ça ! s'exclama Quinn. Arrête de faire comme si tout était simple et de croire qu'à partir du moment où je vais le dire, tout va s'arranger !

- Mais pourtant si, c'est comme ça que ça va se passer ! Tu es amoureuse de Rachel-...

- J'avais compris ! le coupa-t-elle en bondissant du canapé.

-... mais tu ne fais rien de mal ! Ça ne se contrôle pas, et le pire qui puisse t'arriver c'est de te prendre un râteau ! »

Quinn le dévisagea comme s'il était fou. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas voir à quel point c'était difficile de nourrir ce genre de sentiments quand on était une _Fabray_ ? Elle n'était pas Santana, non seulement elle avait toutes les chances de se faire rejeter, mais en plus elle n'aurait personne pour la consoler une fois que tout le monde saurait. Elle n'était pas Brittany, elle n'avait pas cette façon de penser qui permettait de vivre sa vie sans se laisser entraver par le regard des autres.

Elle était prisonnière de ce qu'elle était. Elle était faible et amoureuse de cette étoile qui allait finir à Broadway, et qui ne savait même pas ce que la blonde qui l'observait de loin pensait d'elle.

Et le simple fait d'envisager la possibilité de mettre un terme à cela en le lui disant la paniquait, parce-que d'une quelconque manière, elle avait fini par s'habituer à cette situation. Aimer Rachel de loin était réellement douloureux à certains moments, mais elle avait appris à vivre avec cela. D'autant plus que dans une semaine, elles auraient rompu tout contact. Quinn deviendrait agent immobilier à Lima, Rachel étudiante à NYADA et plus rien ne se passerait, tout simplement parce-qu'elles n'étaient pas suffisamment proches pour prendre la peine de continuer à se parler. C'était parfait.

« Tu ne comprends rien, siffla-t-elle. Tu ne comprends absolument rien. Je suis Quinn Fabray et c'est Rachel Berry.

- Et alors ? »

Elle le dévisagea encore un instant avec un mélange de tension et de désarroi, avant finalement de laisser échapper un soupir frustré.

« N'en parle à personne et ne tente rien pour m'aider, c'est tout ce que je te demande...

- Baby Mama, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme-... »

Mais elle avait déjà tourné les talons.

Puck la regarda s'éloigner avec stupéfaction, se trouvant incapable de dire quoi que que ce soit pour la retenir. Il grommela quelque-chose à propos de « Beth » et de « sujets impossibles à aborder », avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier du canapé.

...

...

...

« Briiiiiiiitt ! geignit Santana pour la énième fois.

- Elle va revenir, » répondit Artie d'un air absent.

Santana l'ignora ostensiblement et appela une nouvelle fois sa copine.

« Et ça marche comment ? demanda Blaine.

- Repose ce casque tout de suite, lui ordonna Artie en détournant vivement les yeux de son écran. On a juste le nombre qu'il faut, alors il est hors de question que tu le casses !

- Oui bon d'accord mais ça marche comment ?

- La caméra est intégrée dans la lampe-torche, non ? demanda Mike en attrapant le casque que Blaine venait juste de reposer docilement sur la table basse.

- Lâche ça tout de suite ! lui ordonna Artie.

- Pas avant que tu nous aies dit comment ça marche, répliqua Mike avec un sourire taquin.

- Briiiiiitt !

- Elle est allée chercher les combinaisons, lui glissa Tina en continuant de caresser les cheveux d'Artie d'un air absent.

- Bon très bien, céda le garçon à lunettes en détournant tout à fait son attention de l'ordinateur. La caméra est intégrée dans la lampe-torche et elle se situe juste au-dessus de l'ampoule.

- Là ?

- Oui là. Elle s'enclenchera dès que quelqu'un aura mis le casque, il y a des interrupteurs à l'intérieur. »

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi-que-ce-soit, Mike l'enfila et attacha les sangles autour de son cou.

« Là ça marche ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Oui, là ça marche, tu le vois parce-qu'il y a une LED rouge qui s'est activée à côté de l'ampoule de la lampe.

- Et ça peut filmer combien de temps ? s'intéressa Sam en se réajustant dans son fauteuil, où il était paresseusement allongé depuis un quart d'heure.

- La caméra a une autonomie d'une semaine, et elle peut sauvegarder jusqu'à trois jours de film. Le reste sera de toute façon transféré ici si on a pas de problèmes de réception une fois que vous serez tous dans la grotte...

- Eh mais ça a dû te coûter la peau du cul dis donc, fit remarquer Santana d'un air narquois.

- Ça _nous_ a coûté la peau du cul tu veux dire, dit Mercedes en entrant dans la pièce. On s'est tous cotisés je te rappelle. »

Elle laissa tomber les combinaisons qu'elle portait à côté de Sam.

« Briiiitt ! » s'exclama Santana avec satisfaction en voyant la blonde arriver à sa suite.

Celle-ci eut à peine le temps de poser son chargement que déjà la latina l'attrapait par le poignet et l'attirait à elle, la faisant presque tomber sur elle.

« Et la caméra s'arrête dès qu'on enlève le casque ? demanda Mike en tournant ostensiblement la tête à droite et à gauche pour tous les filmer.

- Non, expliqua Artie en retournant à son écran. Les interrupteurs sont activés une fois le casque mis, mais ensuite ils tiennent tout seuls, sans la pression de la tête. Donc pour éteindre la caméra, tu dois ouvrir le boîtier de la lampe et appuyer sur le bouton rouge.

- C'est drôlement compliqué, » fit observer Mike en s'attardant un instant sur Brittany et Santana pour filmer le regard affectueux qu'elles échangeaient.

Il se détourna juste au moment où la brune coulait vers lui des yeux suspicieux, manquant de remarquer ce qu'il s'employait à faire.

« Non, si ça s'active quand tu le mets, c'est pour éviter que tu oublies de l'activer toi-même. Et si ça ne s'éteint qu'en appuyant sur le bouton dans le boîtier, c'est pour éviter que ça ne s'éteigne sous l'effet d'un simple choc.

- Oooooooh, comprirent Mike et Sam en même temps.

- Tu en es toujours à tout leur expliquer ? demanda Mercedes en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil jouxtant le canapé sur lequel Brittany et Santana se prélassaient tranquillement. Est-ce que je peux vous rappeler qu'on part dans trois heures ?

- Il manque la moitié d'entre nous, dit Santana avec nonchalance. A ta place, je tablerais plus sur les dix-sept heures, et encore, si on se dépêche.

- Rachel est avec Kurt et Finn, énuméra Mercedes, j'ai vu Puck sur la terrasse et Quinn-...

-... s'est volatilisée, comme d'habitude ! compléta Santana.

- On n'est pas super pressés, dit tranquillement Brittany.

- Ah bah c'est clair que dans le monde de Brittany... » commença Mike avec un sourire.

Santana le gratifia d'un regard menaçant, ignorant le ton badin de sa remarque, et il fit mine de filmer Sam pour ne pas avoir à continuer sa phrase.

« Le rouge te va à ravir, Chang, mais peut-être que tu devrais enlever ce casque avant d'user toute la batterie.

- Merci, Evans, aaaah, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire complice.

« Les trucs horriblement moches que vous avez posés à côté de Bouche de Mérou, ce sont les combinaisons qu'on est censé porter ? demanda Santana en agitant nonchalamment la main.

- C'est le choix de Finn et de Britt, lui glissa Mike avec un sourire désolé.

- Oh, murmura-t-elle en tournant la tête pour regarder de nouveau les costumes. Ils sont pas mal du tout en f-...

- C'est pas fait pour faire joli, déclara Brittany avec insouciance.

- Oui c'est vrai qu'ils sont moches, marmonna Santana en ignorant le regard amusé de Mike.

- On est vraiment obligés de les porter ? demanda Sam en les contemplant d'un œil critique.

- Si tu ne veux pas mourir de froid dans la grotte, oui, répondit la pétillante blonde avec un petit sourire.

- Oh.

- Ce serait sympa si les autres pouvaient se dépêcher de revenir histoire qu'on puisse tous faire le point, marmonna Artie d'un air absent.

- On parle de moi ? lança Puck d'un air bravache en faisant son entrée dans la pièce.

- Plus que quaaaatre, chantonna Santana en embrassant Brittany sur la joue.

- Quinn n'est pas là ? demanda Puck en balayant les lieux du regard.

- Eh bah non, dit Mercedes avec une moue sous-entendant que ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude.

- Elle est allée se perdre dans l'immensité de la plaine, claironna encore Santana avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Puck.

- Je sais où elle est autant que toi, » répliqua Sam avec un haussement d'épaules.

Le garçon à la crête se laissa tomber à côté d'Artie.

« Ça avance les réglages ? »

L'autre marmonna quelque-chose à propos de problèmes de connexion.

« Santana a raison, à ce rythme on sera partis à dix-sept heures, » soupira Tina en se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé.

Blaine chantonnait _California Girls_ d'un air absent tandis que Mike filmait discrètement les cajoleries de Brittany et Santana sur le canapé, sous le regard réprobateur de Sam.

« Espèce de délinquant, lui glissa-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

- J'immortalise un moment adorable entre deux femmes adorables, répliqua Mike en se retenant de rire pour ne pas faire trembler la caméra.

- Tu es en train d'user toute la mémoire, oui... se moqua Sam.

- Fais comme si tu en avais quelque-chose à faire.

- C'est quoi ton plan ? lui murmura le blond. Leur montrer ça quand on aura fini l'expédition pour prouver à Santana qu'il n'y a rien de mal à être amoureuse ? »

Mike eut un hochement de tête imperceptible.

« Oh oui, et le pouvoir de l'amour lui fera oublier tout ce qu'elle a vécu ces derniers mois, ah c'est beau ! »

L'autre lui donna un coup de coude.

« Tu sais que c'est une bonne idée, chuchota-t-il avec un sourire.

- Oh oui, mais je ne vais pas te laisser t'en sortir sans quelques moqueries. » répliqua Sam avec un rictus amusé.

Il accrocha alors les yeux inquisiteurs de Mercedes, en face de lui, et essaya de la fixer de l'air le plus innocent possible tandis que du bout des lèvres, elle les traitait de voyeurs.

« On est juste les anges de l'amour, » souffla-t-il avant de se taire, foudroyé par le regard noir dont le gratifiait la jeune femme.

« On table sur dix-sept heures ? demanda Santana, toujours paresseusement étendue sur le canapé et totalement inconsciente du casque pointé sur elle.

- Mais non, on peut y arriver pour quatorze heures, insista Puck avec un rictus assuré.

- Oh oui, surtout si Finnocence n'est même pas là pour aider Britt à nous expliquer une dernière fois tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, répliqua Santana avec un bâillement ostentatoire.

- On a pris le permis d'exploration de la grotte pour toute la semaine, ce n'est pas grave si on part un peu retard, la calma Brittany, lui effleurant la cuisse du bout des doigts.

- Oh oui, mais il est hors de question que j'entre là-dedans à la nuit tombée. Hors de question, » protesta la latina.

Tina et Mercedes s'entreregardèrent avec perplexité.

« Je n'avais jamais vu Santana fatiguée...

- Plus jamais. » compléta Tina.

Kurt arriva après ce qui sembla d'interminables minutes.

« Où est Rachel ? lui demanda aussitôt Mercedes.

- Où est Finn ? demanda en même temps Puck.

- Je les ai laissés, ils avaient besoin de discuter visiblement... dit Kurt d'une voix traînante.

- Et... ? » l'interrogea encore Mercedes avec curiosité.

Le garçon à la crête cacha son intérêt lui aussi sous une moue nonchalante, tandis qu'il observait attentivement Kurt, à la recherche d'une quelconque réaction lui indiquant si oui ou non il y avait une chance de réconciliation entre les deux jeunes gens.

Mais le jeune homme était vraisemblablement aussi perdu qu'eux, car il eut un haussement d'épaules avant de traverser la pièce pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Blaine.

« Bon, plus que Rachel, Finn et Quinn. On va peut-être y arriver un jour.

- Peut-être... approuva Mike en continuant de tous les filmer clandestinement.

- Et si on allait chercher Quinn ? proposa Mercedes. Ce sera toujours ça de fait... »

Un silence peu enthousiaste lui répondit et tout d'un coup, ce fut comme si tout le monde était fasciné par la manière dont les doigts d'Artie couraient avec agilité sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

« Vu que personne n'a le courage, je veux bien me dévouer... grommela finalement Santana en esquissant un mouvement pour se redresser.

- Cat fiiiiight, » chantonna Kurt d'un air désabusé.

Santana tourna vers lui des yeux menaçants mais il se contenta de la fixer avec détachement.

« Je vais y aller, décida Brittany en se levant d'un bond.

- Mais Britt-...

- Vous allez encore vous disputer et je n'en ai pas très envie, lui opposa la blonde avec un sourire affable.

- On doit bientôt partir, on n'a pas le temps pour ça. » ajouta Tina avec un hochement de tête encourageant à l'intention de Brittany.

Santana la regarda quitter hâtivement la pièce avec des yeux ronds, complètement stupéfaite par l'initiative de sa copine. Mike ne se gêna pas pour filmer ce moment et Sam détourna la tête pour cacher son expression amusé, tandis que de son côté Mercedes se forçait à penser à un truc triste pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Je ne vais rien dire, commenta Puck avec un haussement de sourcils goguenard.

- La ferme Puckerman. » marmonna Santana en croisant les bras et en faisant son possible pour disparaître dans les tréfonds de son canapé.

...

...

...

Quinn ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici pour le reste du séjour parce-qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où ils partaient tous dans la grotte. Mais elle ne savait pas comment faire face, alors rester perchée dans l'arbre de la terrasse semblait être une bonne alternative. Elle s'imaginait déjà les regards que Puck lui lancerait la prochaine fois qu'il la surprendrait en train de contempler Rachel avec un peu trop d'insistance et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle préférait de sa part : un rictus plein de sous-entendus grossiers ou un sourire compatissant.

« Quinn ?... Quinn ! »

Elle baissa vivement la tête et entraperçut une chevelure blonde, avant de reconnaître les yeux bleus pétillants de Brittany.

« Britt... » murmura-t-elle avec désemparement.

La jeune femme avait déjà entrepris l'escalade du tronc tortueux de l'arbre. Étant donné le temps que cela lui avait pris à elle et le nombre de fois où elle avait bien cru se briser une cheville dans son entreprise, Quinn voulut lui dire de ne pas essayer, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps car déjà Brittany avait atteint une première branche et s'y agrippait avec agilité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai vu de la fumée et d'abord j'ai cru qu'il y avait le feu, et ensuite je me suis demandée si tu envoyais des signaux comme les Indiens. »

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'elle dissimulait sa cigarette encore allumée derrière son dos, taraudée par une étrange culpabilité.

Il ne fallut que deux minutes à Brittany pour l'atteindre et l'épaisse branche sur laquelle elle était installée trembla alors qu'elle venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de la cacher, ça ne me gêne pas... même si je trouve ça dommage. »

Cela aurait pu sonner comme un reproche mais Brittany l'avait dit avec un de ses habituels sourires chaleureux, et Quinn, d'abord réticente, finit par tirer une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

« Pourquoi tu es montée ici ? » lui demanda Brittany, et même si l'ex-HBIC faisait mine d'observer le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle, elle la devinait qui l'observait avec attention du coin de l'œil.

Quinn eut un haussement d'épaules las.

« Je pensais que ça te ferait du bien de tous nous revoir, dit Brittany après un moment de silence. Je n'aime pas te voir malheureuse. »

Quinn ignora la manière dont son cœur se serrait en entendant les derniers mots de la pétillante blonde. Brittany avait toujours fait attention à elle, et pourtant elle la repoussait comme n'importe-quelle autre personne.

« Je ne suis plus capable de rester en présence des membres du Glee Club, souffla-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? » demanda abruptement Brittany.

La cigarette de Quinn manqua de lui tomber des mains tandis qu'elle tournait vivement la tête vers sa camarade.

« Q-Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu es triste parce-que je suis toujours avec Santana ? »

Quinn la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes sans être capable de prononcer la moindre syllabe, perturbée par l'inquiétude lisible dans les grands yeux bleus de la jeune fille.

« N-Non, bien sûr que non...

- Tu peux le dire si tu es jalouse, Quinn, enchaîna aussitôt Brittany avec sur le visage cette honnêteté qui faisait mal à l'ex-cheerleader. On était l'Impie Trinité, on était inséparables et d'un coup Santana et moi on s'est mises ensemble et on t'a délaissée et-... »

Quinn posa une main apaisante sur sa cuisse et se força à sourire tandis qu'elle répondait :

« J'ai su qu'il y avait un truc entre vous bien avant que votre couple ne devienne officiel, ce n'est pas grave, Brittany, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je ne suis pas jalouse de vous non plus, alors arrête de t'inquiéter et de te torturer pour rien. Tout va bien. »

La dernière phrase sonnait faux même à ses propres oreilles alors elle détourna machinalement les yeux, laissant sa main gauche posée sur la cuisse de Brittany.

« C'est juste que... bredouilla la blonde dont le ton penaud contrastait avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Ça me rend triste de te voir comme ça, Quinn. Et encore plus de ne pas comprendre pourquoi tu es comme ça. Tu ne veux pas parler, alors je n'arrête pas de me demander si c'est à cause de moi, ou de San, ou parce-que tu ne sais pas comment gérer le fait que dans une semaine on va tous partir chacun de notre côté et... je n'aime pas ça.

- Ne sois pas triste, Britt, _s'il-te-plaît_, lui murmura Quinn d'une voix brisée. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes comme ça à cause de moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine, je t'en prie.

- Je suis triste parce-que tu en vaux la peine mais que tu n'arrives pas à t'en rendre compte. Tout le monde fait attention à toi et tu continues de ne pas vouloir parler. Tu pourrais me dire ce qui ne va pas Quinn, je t'aime et je veux juste que tu sentes mieux.

- Je... » murmura Quinn sans oser de nouveau faire face à l'azur des yeux bouillonnants de Brittany.

_« Je t'aime aussi, Brittany. »_

« Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi je suis comme ça, je suis désolée... marmonna Quinn en écrasant sa cigarette contre le tronc de l'arbre.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? demanda Brittany en dardant sur elle ces mêmes yeux attentifs.

- Les deux ? bredouilla Quinn, parce-qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la réponse qu'elle aurait pu donner.

- Je ne t'en veux pas de toute façon. » dit la pétillante blonde avec un haussement d'épaules.

Quinn étouffa un soupir pour ne pas trahir à quel point elle était soulagée. Brittany ne lui en voulait jamais pour ses réactions incompréhensibles, mais à chaque fois qu'elle se fermait aux tentatives de la jeune femme pour la faire parler, elle avait l'impression de franchir une ligne invisible qui marquait la limite entre la compréhension et la lassitude. Peu importe à quel point elle se cachait sous ses dehors impassibles, elle était toujours rassurée de voir que Brittany faisait encore un peu à attention à elle.

« Mais tu devrais discuter avec San... dit celle-ci après un moment de silence.

- Pour que ça finisse encore en baston ? demanda Quinn avec un sourire désabusé. Non merci.

- Je n'aime pas vous voir vous disputer... »

Quinn se contenta de soupirer. Brittany attrapa la main qu'elle gardait toujours posée sur sa cuisse et la serra doucement entre les siennes. Quinn baissa la tête pour contempler un instant leurs doigts entrelacés et lâcha dans un filet de voix :

« Mais je ne sais plus comment faire pour lui parler...

- Si Santana est autant en colère après toi, c'est parce-qu'elle est triste aussi, tu sais ? Vous devriez au moins essayer. »

Quinn prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de faire disparaître le poids qui lui pesait sur la poitrine et releva la tête pour contempler la magnifique verdure qui entourait le chalet.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû venir... lâcha-t-elle d'un ton à la fois âpre et plein de regrets.

- Pourquoi ? » demanda Brittany d'une petite voix.

Quinn resta silencieuse. Brittany ne lui en demanda pas plus et se contenta de raffermir sa prise autour de la main de Quinn, la gratifiant d'un sourire affectueux que l'autre ne vit pas, trop occupée à contempler la terrasse, en contrebas.

« Les autres nous attendent pour faire le point avant l'expédition, lui glissa Brittany. Mais on peut rester encore un peu ici si tu veux. »

Quinn appuya la tête sur son épaule et se laissa aller contre elle avec un soupir fatigué.

« Je crois que si tu n'étais pas là pour me forcer à descendre à un moment ou à un autre, je serais capable de prendre racine ici. » dit-elle simplement, ce à quoi l'autre répondit par un petit rire.

C'était tellement facile d'être avec Brittany. Elle ne ressentait pas cette tension et ce malaise dont elle souffrait en présence des autres. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être de nouveau cette adolescente un peu perdue à laquelle Brittany et Santana avaient pris l'habitude de rendre visite dans les mois qui avaient suivi son accouchement. Elle était toujours la même au fond, mais il n'y avait qu'avec Brittany qu'elle s'en rendait compte et qu'elle comprenait qu'elle n'était pas cette étrangère qu'elle voyait quand elle se regardait dans un miroir.

« Britt ?

- Oui ?

- Merci... »

Pour toute réponse, Brittany enroula un bras réconfortant autour de sa taille.

Oui, elle aurait bien été capable de prendre racine ici.

...

...

...

« Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt, j'ai eu le temps de faire une petite sieste tellement vous avez mis du temps... » marmonna Puck avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

Quinn avait lâché la main que Brittany avait tout naturellement enroulé autour de la sienne juste avant qu'elles ne fassent leur entrée dans la pièce, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable devant le regard noir que Santana lui lança en les voyant arriver. Elle s'aperçut cependant que ce regard ne lui était pas destiné lorsque Brittany se laissa tomber à côté de la latina et l'embrassa sur la joue pour se faire pardonner. Celle-ci ne desserra pas les dents.

« Bon, eh bien je suppose qu'on y est _presque_, étant donné qu'il ne manque plus que Rach et Finn. » déclara Kurt en croisant les jambes avec impatience.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, Quinn était l'objet de toutes les attentions de Puck. Le garçon ne l'avait pas un instant quittée des yeux depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la pièce bardée de câbles et de matériel informatique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ça sur la tête ? demanda-t-elle à Mike pour se distraire du regard beige tout sauf discret qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements avec insistance.

- Je vous filme tous, » expliqua-t-il avec un mélange d'enthousiasme et de satisfaction.

Quinn darda un regard assassin en direction de ce qu'elle pensait être l'objectif de la caméra, avant de se laisser tomber à côté de Mike.

« Il n'est pas en train de gaspiller toutes les piles ? lança-t-elle à la ronde.

- C'est lui qui écopera de ce casque, répondit Artie avec un sourire moqueur.

- Cela ne me pose aucun problème, déclara Mike en tournant la tête pour immortaliser le regard noir que lui valait son excitation.

- T'as de sérieux problèmes, Chang, marmonna Quinn en s'enfonçant dans le dossier du canapé.

- Oh, il n'est pas le seul, » lança Santana avec nonchalance.

Quinn ignora la jeune femme à côté d'elle et se concentra plutôt sur Puck, engageant un duel de regards dont elle s'attendait bien à sortir vainqueur.

Cela aurait sans doute été le cas, et cela lui aurait sans doute permis d'être débarrassée une bonne fois pour toutes de ces regards trop lourds qui lui donnaient déjà l'impression d'étouffer, si Finn n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là. L'expression pleine d'espoir et le sourire un peu béat qu'il affichait accrochèrent aussitôt l'attention de Quinn, et la caméra de Mike filma son air mi-nauséeux, mi-torturé alors qu'il lançait d'un ton ridiculement enjoué :

« Excusez-moi d'avoir tardé ! »

Une vague de « Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! » accompagna son arrivée, aussitôt stoppée par le « Où est Rach ? » prononcé par Kurt.

« Elle a dit qu'elle allait se préparer directement et qu'on ne devait pas l'attendre, expliqua Finn en indiquant le couloir derrière lui.

- Oh... » lâcha Kurt en jetant un regard incertain à Mercedes.

Il baissa d'un ton ensuite mais tous l'entendirent malgré tout :

« On devrait peut-être aller voir si ça va...

- Elle va très bien, s'exclama Santana avec impatience. On ne pourrait pas en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec ces explications à la con plutôt ?

- Mais si Rachel n'est pas là, elle ne les entendra pas... fit remarquer Brittany d'une voix hésitante.

- On pourra tout lui expliquer après, » s'agaça Santana en évitant ostensiblement d'accorder un regard à sa copine.

Quinn les observait tous converser bruyamment sans mot dire, calmement installée à sa place. Santana arguait que le plus important était d'en finir le plus vite possible s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de mettre les pieds dans la grotte avant que ne sonne minuit. Étrangement, Brittany s'opposait à elle et disait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être si pressés. Les deux jeunes femmes ne se regardaient jamais dans les yeux, ni ne s'adressaient directement la parole, et Quinn essaya de comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre les deux pour qu'elles s'ignorent si futilement. La discussion devint encore plus animée lorsque Kurt vint s'y ajouter, gageant qu'il était le plus proche de Rachel et qu'il devrait donc logiquement la ramener, ce à quoi Puck s'opposa en répliquant qu'il était très proche d'elle aussi. Tina et Mercedes assistaient à l'échange et ne manquaient pas d'y aller de leur remarque, tandis que Mike et Sam s'employaient à trouver les meilleurs angles pour filmer toute la discussion. Il n'y avait bien qu'Artie et Blaine qui ne participaient pas, l'un essayant d'apporter les derniers réglages à son matériel informatique, l'autre se contentant d'assister à tout ce remue-ménage avec un mélange de confusion et de désapprobation. A ce rythme-là, personne n'irait trouver Rachel et ils commenceraient leur expédition dans un mois.

Quinn se fit violence pour ne pas intervenir. Sa discussion avec Puck lui revint en mémoire de façon fort malvenue et l'espoir qu'elle se souvenait avoir ressenti à cet instant la tarauda plus douloureusement que la frustration qui l'étranglait à chaque fois qu'elle se contentait d'observer de loin les événements qui entouraient la brunette. Elle s'était jurée de ne rien faire. Mais l'instant d'après, elle sortait de son rôle de simple spectatrice.

« Bon, je vais la chercher, » décida-t-elle bien malgré elle.

Les autres ne comprirent que c'était elle qui venait de parler que lorsqu'elle se leva lentement de sa place. En avisant leurs expressions désemparées, elle eut envie de leur dire qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter, qu'elle était aussi confuse qu'eux.

« Quoi ? Mais toi non plus tu vas rater nos explications dans ce cas... bredouilla Finn en la dévisageant.

- Brittany pourra bien tout lui redire après, ne perdons pas plus de temps. » lança Puck avec détachement.

Quinn et Finn se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui, aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre. Le garçon à la crête continuait de fixer Finn avec ce même sourire impatient, mais la blonde devinait qu'il se retenait de la regarder elle aussi l'air de dire « Je t'avais dit que je t'aiderais. ». Elle pinça les lèvres pour cacher tout signe de gratitude et se fraya un chemin à travers les câbles, essayant d'ignorer les regards suspicieux de Santana et Mercedes.

« Bon eh bien vu qu'il semble que j'ai la _permission_ de sortir... » lâcha-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Elle entendit le grommellement sceptique de Santana derrière elle alors qu'elle partait à la recherche de Rachel.


	20. Dangerous And Sweet

**Merci encore pour vos reviews :)**  
>Je m'efforce de publier mes chapitres aussi régulièrement que possible, mais des fois je n'ai pas le temps, des fois j'oublie (oui ça m'arrive xD) donc désolée^^ En ce qui concerne l'avancement, je viens de terminer le<strong> chapitre 23<strong> :)

Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, je publierai un autre chapitre ce soir :)

- si j'y pense encore une fois XD -

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Playlist : **

**Rolling In The Deep - Adele  
>Dangerous And Sweet - Lenka<br>Continued Stories (Lullaby Version) - Code Geass  
>The New Girl In Town - Hairspray<br>The Sharpest Lives - My Chemical Romance  
>No Cars Go (Maxence Cyrin Piano Cover) - Arcade Fire<br>Please Don't Leave Me - P!nk  
><strong>

* * *

><p>« Rachel ? » murmura Quinn en s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte.<p>

Elle avait cherché dans tout le chalet, de la cuisine à la terrasse, et elle venait tout juste de mettre la main sur la brunette. Elle avait presque perdu espoir de jamais la retrouver, s'attendant à la voir réapparaître d'elle-même à un moment ou à un autre, si bien qu'elle fut presque effrayée lorsqu'elle aperçut la frêle silhouette de la diva penchée contre un des miroirs de la salle de bains.

« Oh, Quinn.. » balbutia celle-ci en se redressant brusquement.

La blonde plissa les yeux en s'avançant d'une démarche incertaine, et son attention s'attarda sur les traits tirés de la jeune femme.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller... » remarqua-t-elle d'une voix mesurée.

Rachel fronça les sourcils, eut un sourire un peu nerveux et détourna les yeux.

« Si, si, c'est juste qu'avec tout ce bazar depuis hier, j'ai voulu prendre le temps de me doucher et de me changer...

- Oh, murmura Quinn. Alors tu veux peut-être que je te laisse ?

- Non, non, c'est bon, s'empressa de la rassurer Rachel en attrapant un coton dans un tiroir. De toute façon, on est entre filles, hum ? Alors tu n'as qu'à fermer la porte. »

Quinn se fit violence pour ne pas la gratifier d'un sourire ironique.

« A vrai dire, je ne venais pas pour utiliser la salle de bains, répondit-elle précipitamment avant que d'autres pensées tordues ne viennent s'immiscer dans son crâne. C'est juste qu'ils sont tous en bas et qu'ils s'apprêtent à donner les dernières infos avant de partir... et donc ils t'attendent.

- Oh. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop urgent parce-que je me sens vraiment barbouillée et que je vais devenir folle si je reste une seconde de plus dans ces vieux vêtements...

- Ils peuvent bien attendre, je suppose, répondit Quinn en l'observant la dérobée tandis qu'elle se démaquillait.

- Tu crois que ça va si je me fais juste une toilette de chat ? Ça ne prendra qu'une dizaine de minutes.

- Oh eh bien euh... bredouilla Quinn, surprise qu'elle lui demande son avis. Non, ça ira je pense. Tu veux euh... que je reste avec toi ? »

Rachel haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Quinn eut tout le temps d'assimiler ce geste qui lui faisait l'effet d'une gifle -chose qu'elle n'avouerait jamais cependant-, car la diva lui passa devant en coup de vent pour aller chercher des habits de rechange dans la chambre d'amis. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle ferma la porte à la volée derrière elle. Un claquement sonore résonna dans toute la pièce alors qu'elle tirait le verrou. C'est alors que Quinn comprit qu'elle venait de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec une Rachel Berry sur le point de se changer juste sous ses yeux. Erreur monumentale.

« Ça se passe comment avec Finn ? » demanda-t-elle peut-être un peu trop abruptement, désireuse de ne pas laisser un silence maladroit s'installer.

Rachel haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules tandis qu'elle déposait ses affaires sur le rebord de la fenêtre située dans le fond de la salle.

« Les choses se sont un peu arrangées ? »

Rachel ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui adresser une moue lasse à travers le miroir, tandis qu'elle s'occupait d'enlever le reste de son maquillage.

« Enfin tu ne peux pas avoir aussi peu de réaction, s'agaça Quinn, se laissant dominer par son malaise. Tu parlais toujours de lui comme de l'homme de ta vie, le bon...

- Tu essayes de m'enfoncer ou bien ? » demanda Rachel avec un détachement qui glaça le sang de la blonde.

Quinn en perdit la parole et la dévisagea comme si elle venait d'être frappée par la foudre. Son intention n'avait jamais été de narguer Rachel.

« Je suis désolée... s'empressa d'ajouter celle-ci. Je suis un peu à cran depuis hier, comme tu dois t'en douter. Je ne devrais pas me décharger de tout ce que je ressens sur toi... Dans ma tête, cela sonnait moins agressif, excuse-moi... »

Quinn ne dit rien et alla s'asseoir sur la machine à laver jouxtant les cabines de douche, lui tournant le dos un instant.

« Je t'ai vexée ? » entendit-elle la brunette lui demander.

Malgré son apparente impassibilité, son ton était craintif. L'impression d'être de nouveau cette adolescente qui, quand elle la croisait dans les couloirs, se moquait invariablement d'elle retourna l'estomac de Quinn. Elle se mit à l'aise tant bien que mal sur son nouveau perchoir.

« Non, bien sûr que non... marmonna-t-elle en commençant à balancer ses jambes d'avant en arrière dans une tentative inconsciente pour calmer sa nervosité.

- Au fait, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir... dit Rachel, mi-nerveuse, mi-gênée.

- Hier soir ? » murmura Quinn en relevant la tête.

Rachel enlevait ses chaussures et la respiration de Quinn se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle hésita entre trouver une excuse ridicule pour pouvoir sortir de cet endroit maudit, et essayer de voir si elle pouvait se trouver en présence de Rachel Berry sans être tentée de se mettre au même niveau que Puck.

« Oui, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a prise, reprit Rachel en posant ses chaussures sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de t'avoir embêtée...

- Oh mais non, il n'y avait rien de-...

- Et ça m'arrangerait vraiment que ça reste entre nous, s'il-te-plaît. » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant tout à fait vers elle pour la contempler avec obstination.

Quinn fixa son attention sur ses longues chaussettes blanches pour ne pas avoir à soutenir son regard bouillonnant.

« Ce n'est pas un crime de pleurer, tu sais, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espéra ferme. Au contraire, je comprends le choc que ça a dû te faire d'apprendre que Finn te mentait depuis tout ce temps, sans compter que cela change totalement l'avenir de votre relation...

- Tu n'es pas obligée de parler d'une façon si formatée, l'interrompit vivement Rachel. J'ai éclaté en sanglots devant toi, c'était pathétique, et j'en suis consciente. Je n'ai rien contre le fait de pleurer, cela améliore au contraire ma capacité à le faire sur commande, capacité dont je vais vraisemblablement avoir besoin si je veux y arriver à Broadway, mais ce qui me gêne vraiment c'est de ne pas avoir pu me retenir un seul instant. Je n'ai même pas pensé à me retenir, alors que j'étais en face de toi, la dernière personne à vouloir me voir pleurer sans doute. Les larmes sont la preuve que quelqu'un a une âme, mais elles étaient très malvenues hier. J'ai pleuré parce-que je me suis sentie si pathétique de l'avoir cru aveuglément, et ce jusqu'au bout, mais aussi parce-que je n'avais plus aucune idée de ce qui m'attendait ensuite. J'imaginais mon avenir avec Finn depuis un an, quand je me voyais sur les tapis rouges, c'était à son bras et d'un coup, je n'arrivais vraiment plus à me représenter quoi-que-ce-soit parce-qu'il m'avait fait _ça_. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment prendre tout ça et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de pleurer. Je sais, je sais, c'est agaçant, c'est irritant, c'est _pathétique_, et tous les autres mots négatifs que tu veux pour décrire ça, mais hier je ne savais vraiment plus où était ma tête, d'accord ? Je te prie simplement d'oublier et de ne plus en reparler. C'est tout ce que je te demande, alors s'il-te-plaît Quinn, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour toi.

- Pour moi ? bredouilla Quinn, totalement prise au dépourvu.

- Epargne-toi le traumatisme de revoir ma tête pleurnicheuse à chaque fois que tu fermeras les yeux. »

Quinn la dévisagea avec désemparement tandis qu'elle enlevait ses chaussettes l'une après l'autre.

« Rachel... Tu es triste, et je le comprends. Je ne te juge pas pour ça, jamais je ne me permettrais de te juger pour ça.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama brusquement Rachel avec agacement. Est-ce que tu sais qui tu es au moins ? Tu n'as fait que me juger depuis notre première année de lycée ! »

Le cœur de Quinn rata un battement et elle prit une grande inspiration pour s'éviter de dire quelque-chose qu'elle pourrait regretter par la suite. Rachel était en train d'exploser, et si elle faisait de même, ce serait la fin.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me balancer dans la figure des choses pareilles, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Je comprends que tu souffres à cause de Finn, mais je ne suis plus cette personne. J'ai changé.

- Vraiment, Quinn, vraiment ? rétorqua Rachel avec un énervement facilement perceptible. Comment est-ce que tu veux que je le sache quand tu me dis la veille encore à quel point tu me détestes ? C'est ta façon de dire que tu m'apprécies ? _Que tu m'aimes ?_ »

Le ton était si ironique, si tranchant, que pendant une terrible fraction de secondes, Quinn eut la répugnante envie de pleurer.

« Je me suis... » bredouilla-t-elle avec désarroi.

Excusée. Elle ne s'était pas excusée, en tout cas pas autrement qu'en murmurant à quel point elle était désolée à l'oreille de Rachel le matin-même.

Stupéfaite par sa propre lâcheté, elle se tut.

« Je n'ai jamais rien compris à ta logique tordue, Quinn, mais là j'atteins des summums d'incompréhension, alors tu me pardonneras de paraître un peu abrupte... »

Dans sa colère, Rachel retira sa jupe d'un geste vif. Quinn se fit violence pour détourner les yeux et s'absorba dans la contemplation des néons éteints accrochés dans un coin. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent alors que la jupe s'écrasait avec un bruit étouffé au sol, à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Ce que j'ai dit hier m'a échappée, je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon assiette, dit-elle d'un ton creux, se retenant de déglutir.

- Eh bien pourquoi me reproches-tu de me défouler sur toi dans ce cas ? Je viens de rompre avec celui que je considérais comme mon premier, mon véritable amour. Il ne t'est pas arrivée pareille chose hier, je me trompe ? »

Quinn n'avait rien à répondre. Si elle avait voulu argumenté avec Rachel, elle aurait dû lui dire la vérité.

« Je suis folle de toi, Rachel, je suis folle de toi et quand j'ai envie de te plaquer contre un mur et de t'embrasser, je t'insulte pour m'en empêcher. »

Mais elle resta silencieuse et dirigea son attention sur la porte de la salle de bain, essayant de ne pas se demander quel vêtement la brunette s'employait à enlever tandis qu'elle lui parlait.

« Je ne te comprends pas Quinn, continuait Rachel de ce même ton aussi tranchant que du verre. Je ne te comprends pas et je ne te comprendrai jamais. Est-ce que je pensais qu'on en serait à ce stade aujourd'hui si on me l'avait demandée un an plus tôt ? Ce serait mentir que de dire oui. Je pensais vraiment qu'on était faites pour être meilleures amies, mais visiblement quelque-chose ne tourne pas rond. Peut-être que c'est toi, peut-être que c'est moi, peut-être les deux à la fois, mais dans tous les cas il nous est impossible de nouer des liens solides sans qu'une des deux se saborde en chemin. Quand tu as eu ta période rose au début de l'année, et que je suis venue te parler pour te persuader de revenir au Glee Club, ça n'a pas marché, mais tu as semblé réceptive et je me suis vraiment dit à ce moment qu'on pourrait peut-être devenir amies. J'en avais assez de me battre avec toi pour Finn, j'en avais assez que l'on s'oppose, et je me disais juste que ce serait sympathique de t'avoir comme amie, parce-que tu semblais plutôt gentille avec les personnes que tu tolérais. Mais non, rien ne s'est passé et au contraire, le lycée est fini, je vais partir à New-York et toi tu vas rester à Lima, et j'ai toujours l'odieuse impression qu'on est les mêmes lycéennes qui se crêpent le chignon... Et c'est tellement _fatigant_ ! »

Tout ce qu'elle disait était tellement vrai et cela rendait Quinn folle. Elle n'était pas là pour qu'on lui répète à quel point elle avait détruit leur relation, et ce dès le début. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de Rachel elle-même. Une fois, deux jours plus tôt, quand elles avaient toutes les deux une quantité conséquente d'alcool dans le sang, c'était bien suffisant. Elle était très bien consciente d'avoir tout raté, mais se l'entendre dire par celle qu'elle aimait lui faisait plus mal qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle aurait préféré se prendre une bonne série de droites à la place.

« Tu parles trop. » lâcha-t-elle avec amertume.

Cela réduisit Rachel au silence et Quinn ne se rendit compte de la dureté apparente de cette phrase qu'après coup.

« Non, bredouilla-t-elle avec précipitation en relevant vivement la tête, excus-... »

Ses yeux accrochèrent les bretelles blanches du soutien-gorge de Rachel et elle se figea.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée, je suis désolée... » bafouilla-t-elle.

Mais elle n'effectuait pas le moindre mouvement pour regarder ailleurs et au lieu de cela darda ses yeux écarquillés droit sur la poitrine de Rachel. Elle avait Rachel Berry en sous-vêtements en face d'elle et elle se rendait compte que la version réelle était bien plus fidèle et stimulante que celle qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves.

Stimulante. Oh mon Dieu. Ressaisis-toi, Fabray.

« Désolée, vraiment ? demanda aussitôt Rachel. Tu crois qu'en t'excusant après chaque remarque blessante que tu me fais, je vais oublier comme par magie ? »

Et Quinn se rendit compte que Rachel ne s'était pas du tout aperçue qu'elle la reluquait et qu'au lieu de cela, elle continuait de fulminer à propos de leur relation gâchée.

« Je... euh... marmonna-t-elle en continuant de l'observer à la dérobée. Oui...

- _Oui ?_ s'exclama Rachel avec véhémence. Et en plus tu as le culot de me répondre oui ? »

Elle se tourna pour attraper un gant de toilette dans un tiroir et Quinn fut incapable de détourner les yeux des fesses qui s'offraient soudain à sa vue.

C'était ridicule, franchement.

« Oui-non... » bafouilla-t-elle, ayant littéralement l'impression de prendre feu sur place.

Elle était à deux doigts de la complimenter sur son derrière. Elle était à _deux doigts_. Rachel était tellement bien proportionnée. Il ne faisait aucun doute que si Quinn s'était trouvée face à Rachel en sous-vêtements plus tôt, elle lui aurait tout dit, et peut-être même plus. Il y aurait eu des pétales de roses, des déclarations enflammées et des cadeaux coûteux, et si Rachel ne lui avait toujours pas appartenu après tout cela, Quinn ne se serait pas découragée et aurait continué jusqu'à ce que la brunette se fût finalement soumise à son harcèlement. _Si seulement Quinn avait pu la voir en sous-vêtements plus tôt... _  
>Quinn croisa une jambe par-dessus l'autre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la mettait la plus mal à l'aise : que voir Rachel ainsi lui fasse tant d'effet, ou bien qu'elle puisse la mater à loisir puisque celle-ci ne se rendait absolument compte <em>de rien.<em>

« Tu ne fais que te ficher de moi depuis le début, déclara Rachel en se tournant de nouveau pour lui faire face, et Quinn remonta précipitamment le menton pour faire mine de la fixer dans les yeux d'un air faussement impassible. Depuis le premier jour, la première heure, la première fois que l'on s'est parlées. A quel point as-tu rigolé intérieurement quand je me suis laissée tomber en pleurs dans tes bras hier, hein ? A quel point t'es-tu réjouie de me voir malheureuse, moi qui t'aies jadis volée Finn ? »

C'était complètement surréaliste. Quinn n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elles puissent être encore en train de parler de Finn alors qu'elle arrivait tout juste à soutenir le regard de Rachel.

« Ça m'a brisé le cœur de te voir comme ça, » parvint-elle à dire après un moment de lutte.

Rachel lui tourna de nouveau le dos pour se laver le visage et les yeux de Quinn redescendirent d'eux-même sur ce qu'elle commençait à considérer inconsciemment comme la partie du corps qu'elle préférait chez la brunette. Elle se sentait comme un garçon en rûte. C'était tout juste si elle se rappelait du sens du mot « dignité ». Elle n'en avait plus aucune. Elle aurait sans doute bondi à bas de la machine à laver pour coincer Rachel contre le lavabo si elle n'avait gardé un semblant de placidité face à toute cette situation rocambolesque.

Depuis quand avait-elle tant de mal à se contrôler ?

« Tu n'as pas de cœur, » répliqua Rachel en se débarbouillant minutieusement.

Et Quinn ne prenait toujours pas conscience de la dureté avec laquelle lui parlait la brunette, car elle était trop occupée à essayer de rester tiède face à ce qui s'offrait à sa vue au même instant.

« Et toi tu es à cran, » dit-elle en parvenant enfin à détourner les yeux de ce spectacle fort plaisant.

Elle concentra son attention sur le gobelet à brosse à dents, qui se trouvait posé au bord du lavabo le plus proche de la porte.

« Même avec un coup dans le nez, tu ne me dirais pas toutes ces choses, et _crois-moi_, je t'ai vue avec un coup dans le nez... Tu es à cran et je le comprends. Mais je ne profite pas de ton malheur pour me réjouir. Au contraire, j'aurais préféré que rien de tout cela n'arrive. Que Finn ne te mente pas, que vous soyez clairs sur votre avenir dès le début, et comme ça je n'aurais pas eu à... à te voir comme ça.

- C'est si amusant que ça ? marmonna Rachel.

- Non bien sûr que non, combien de fois est-ce que je vais devoir me tuer à te le dire ?

- Ce n'est pas sincère, ce n'est pas toi qui parle, grommela encore Rachel, et Quinn fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas de nouveau tourner les yeux vers elle. C'est la Quinn calculatrice et insensible, comment veux-tu que je crois cette Quinn ?

- Écoute, Rachel, dit aussitôt la blonde avec un rire désabusé. Tu ne me connais pas, alors évite de me découper en plusieurs Quinn, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr que si je te connais, bien mieux que tu ne le crois, et je sais quand tu calcules chacune de tes phrases. C'est ce que tu es en train de te faire.

- Alors cite-moi un moment où j'ai été honnête avec toi, pour que l'on puisse faire la comparaison. » la défia Quinn.

Elle entendit Rachel qui marmonnait en continuant de vaquer à ses occupations, et elle allait de nouveau se résigner à fixer son attention sur elle, lorsque une réponse lui parvint enfin :

« Quand tu m'insultais.

- Cela remonte à au moins trois ans, balbutia Quinn, outrée.

- Ton dernier moment d'honnêteté remonte à il y a trois ans alors, que veux-tu que je te dise ? répliqua Rachel avec un haussement d'épaules.

- _Ce n'est pas possible,_ insista la jeune femme avec un mélange d'agacement et de tristesse. Il y a bien un moment où j'ai été sincère avec toi ces trois dernières années. Tu vas chercher beaucoup trop loin, Rachel. »

Obtenant le silence pour toute réponse, Quinn ne se retint pas plus longtemps et osa de nouveau concentrer son attention sur la diva. Celle-ci la contemplait à travers le miroir, et elles se fixèrent un instant sans mot dire.

« Tu me fais une leçon de morale ? » lui demanda la brune après un moment de flottement.

La menace sous-jacente dans son ton aurait pu être comique si cela n'avait pas été Rachel en sous-vêtements en train de péter un plomb parce-qu'elle venait de rompre avec Finn.

« N-Non... » bredouilla Quinn.

Incapable de soutenir le regard inquisiteur de Rachel plus longtemps, elle baissa machinalement les yeux. Mauvaise idée.

« Vraiment ? » insista la jeune femme.

Quinn mit plusieurs longues secondes à se ressaisir et alors qu'elle se concentrait une nouvelle fois sur le visage de la diva visible dans le reflet du miroir, elle ne manqua pas de remarquer le coup d'œil indéchiffrable que celle-ci lui lançait. Elle décida de conserver la possibilité de s'être faite grillée par_Rachel_ pour un moment où elle serait plus à même de le supporter.

« Non, dit Quinn d'une voix plus ferme.

- Parce-que je n'y peux rien si je ressasse le passé, enchaîna aussitôt Rachel en se tournant de nouveau pour attraper ses affaires posées sur le rebord de fenêtre. Je suis à trois semaines de mon départ à New-York et je viens d'apprendre que Finn ne m'y suivra pas. Je suis en train de repenser à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis notre rencontre et je me demande _où_ ça a bien pu aller de travers pour que Finn ait si peu confiance en amour, au point de finir par croire que parce-qu'il n'a pas les compétences pour aller à New-York, j'aurais été capable de l'abandonner.

- Tu ne vas pas l'abandonner alors ? Vous allez continuer ? demanda Quinn de l'air le plus détaché possible.

- Maintenant qu'il m'a menti avec tant d'obstination et de malhonnêteté, bien sûr que non.

- Pourtant il avait l'air plein d'espoir en arrivant en bas tout à l'heure. »

Rachel poussa un soupir à la fois tendu et las.

« Je suppose que je n'arrive pas à être claire... marmonna-t-elle en se tournant pour attraper le tee-shirt posé sur le rebord de fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » s'intéressa avec Quinn en observant le dos de la brunette à la dérobée.

Elle ne remarqua pas le nouveau coup d'œil que Rachel lui jetait à travers le miroir, et encore moins le sourire en coin qui se formait sur ses lèvres, avant de se volatiliser presque aussitôt.

« J'aime Finn, murmura la brunette en enfilant son tee-shirt. Mais je ne peux pas rester avec quelqu'un qui m'a menti sur une chose aussi importante que ça... C'est sans doute même la chose la plus importante pour moi... »

Elle se tourna lentement pour regarder Quinn de ses grands yeux attristés. La blonde eut du mal à rester impassible tandis qu'elle l'entendait répéter :

« Mais je l'aime... Enfin... je n'y peux rien... Je n'y peux rien et pourtant je sais que si je reste avec lui, je me trahirai moi-même. Mon grand amour, c'est New-York, et non Finn... Mais je crois que je n'arrive pas à être claire avec lui parce-que je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. »

Quinn la dévisagea en silence.

« Alors tu n'as qu'à rester avec lui au lieu de me répéter à quel point tu l'aimes. »

Elle se retint de le dire. Elle garda les lèvres closes et laissa son regard dériver sur les jambes de Rachel, profitant de l'inattention de cette dernière. Cela la calma, et elle ne sut vraiment si elle devait se sentir révulsée ou résignée. Elle n'aurait jamais Rachel, alors elle ne faisait rien de mal en se contentant de la toucher des yeux. Cela ne dépasserait jamais ce stade, et elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de la revoir sans ses vêtements. Quinn ne savait pas si elle devait considérer la situation comme absurde ou déprimante. A la panique des premiers instants, où elle avait fait mine de chercher une excuse pour sortir de la salle de bain, avait succédé une placidité qui l'aurait presque effrayée en temps normal.

Tu ne seras jamais à moi, très bien. Alors je vais simplement te regarder du coin de l'œil pendant que tu te rhabilles et cela s'arrêtera là.

« Tu sais que tu trouveras d'autres personnes, n'est-ce pas ? » lâcha Quinn après un moment de réflexion.

Rachel se préparait à enfiler sa jupe mais se stoppa net lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer ces mots.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle en dardant sur elle un regard perçant.

Quinn repensa à sa discussion avec Puck, puis à celle -si lointaine et dont le souvenir la brûlait pourtant avec une douloureuse intensité- qu'elle avait eu avec Liz au téléphone, deux jours plus tôt.

« Tu arriveras à New-York et tu seras vraiment excitée, raconta Quinn en laissant son regard se perdre dans le vague. Tu te rendras compte que NYADA est vraiment l'endroit de tes rêves, que tu as une colocataire adorable et qu'en plus de ne pas avoir d'odieuse blonde pour te tourmenter, tu es capable de te faire un tas d'amis. Tout le monde t'adorera, parce-que plus que pour ton talent, c'est pour ta joyeuse personnalité qu'ils t'admireront, et tu trouveras un garçon. Il sera charmant et vraiment talentueux lui aussi, et sa culture musicale se hissera peut-être même au niveau de la tienne. Vous tomberez follement amoureux et ce sera magique. Et alors là, tu te demanderas à quel moment tu as pu même considérer l'idée de rester avec Finn. Parce-que tu auras trouvé mieux que lui. Tu auras trouvé _tellement_ mieux que lui. »

Rachel la fixa un instant sans mot dire, avec une expression absolument impossible à décrypter sur le visage, avant d'enfiler précipitamment sa jupe et de marmonner avec une moue boudeuse :

« Je doute que quiconque puisse jamais rivaliser avec ma culture musicale. »

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque, et pour la première fois, un peu de la tension qui flottait dans la pièce depuis qu'elles y étaient toutes deux enfermées sembla s'estomper.

« Tu seras à NYADA, dit Quinn sans se départir de son sourire. Tu trouveras un tas de personnes capables de réciter toutes les répliques de _Funny Girl_ par cœur. »

Rachel eut un temps d'arrêt et contempla le carrelage luisant de la salle de bain d'un air pensif. Puis, comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée, elle finit de s'habiller avec précipitation. Face à son inquiétant silence, Quinn craint d'avoir dit quelque-chose de déplacé et son sourire s'évanouit sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte.

« Tu sais Quinn, lança finalement la brunette en achevant d'enfiler ses chaussures. Je ne sais pas si je dois sourire ou pleurer face à la discussion qu'on est en train d'avoir. »

Le souffle de la blonde se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle devina son sang qui se glaçait dans ses veines.

« P-Pourquoi ? » bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Rachel plia ses vêtements de la veille avec soin, passa un coup d'éponge sur le lavabo qu'elle avait utilisé et prit la direction de la porte. Quinn se retint de bondir à bas de sa machine à laver et de lui barrer la route. Au lieu de cela, elle fit de son mieux pour descendre du meuble avec calme, et s'approcha de Rachel avec une nonchalance feinte. La diva enleva le verrou d'un geste lent, et un long grincement plaintif retentit dans la pièce alors qu'elle entrouvrait la porte.

« Tu vois... » reprit la diva en se retournant lentement pour lui faire face.

Les pupilles chocolat accrochèrent aussitôt le vert anxieux et attentif.

«... La veille encore, tu me dis que tu me détestes. Et là, on vient d'avoir une discussion plutôt pacifique. Que tu me crois ou non, ça m'a fait un peu de bien... Et en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir frustrée, parce-que ça prouve à quel point on aurait fait de bonnes amies. »

Quinn la contempla silencieusement, s'enfermant dans un mutisme douloureux pour s'empêcher de dire à Rachel que des deux, c'était elle qui regrettait le plus. Face à son laconisme obstiné, la brunette parut ravaler un soupir frustré et faisant hâtivement volte-face, sortit de la pièce.

« Je.. euh... » bafouilla Quinn en lui emboîtant le pas.

Rachel lui jeta un regard de biais qui la mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle aurait aimé lui dire. Tellement de choses qu'elle ne dirait jamais cependant. Elle trébucha sur le large lit à quatre places alors que son attention s'attardait un peu trop longtemps sur le bas du dos de Rachel. Celle-ci ne sembla rien remarquer et s'éclipsa un instant dans la chambre d'amis pour déposer ses vêtements sales. Quinn l'attendit au milieu de la pièce, se battant pour trouver quelque-chose à dire.

« On pourrait... On pourrait devenir amies, finit-elle par lâcher d'un ton incertain. Il n'est pas trop tard. »

Rachel ne put s'empêcher de rire tandis qu'elle refermait la porte de la chambre d'amis derrière elle.

« Ne te force pas, Quinn, c'est bon, j'ai compris, dit-elle en lui souriant doucement. Et puis quel serait l'intérêt ? Dans une semaine, on ne se reverra plus. Je suis très bien comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... en admettant que tu puisses t'inquiéter. »

Alors que Rachel lui passait devant, des effluves presque imperceptibles vinrent chatouiller l'odorat bien entraîné de Quinn. Elle se retourna aussitôt pour l'attraper machinalement par le poignet.

« Rachel ? Est-ce que tu sens le _rhum_ ? »

La brunette daigna tout juste la regarder en entendant cette question et le ton nonchalant avec lequel elle répondit à Quinn alerta la jeune femme sur l'anormalité de son état :

« Juste un tout petit peu...

- Tu es saoule ?

- Presque pas, dit Rachel avec un grand sourire. Noah m'en a juste donné un peu quand on s'est croisés tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit que ça me ferait du bien vu l'état de stress dans lequel je suis depuis hier. »

Quinn plissa les yeux tandis qu'elle marmonnait qu'elle allait le tuer. Elle se détesta aussi pour ne pas avoir trouvé bizarre le fait que Rachel s'ouvre autant à elle dans la salle de bain. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait été assez naïve pour croire qu'elles puissent avoir pareille conversation sans l'intervention d'un élément extérieur...

« Quoi ? demanda aussitôt Rachel en penchant légèrement la tête de côté pour la contempler avec interrogation. Où est le mal ? Je suis tout à fait consciente et maîtresse de moi-même, tout va bien. Il m'a juste donnée de quoi me détendre, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on aurait eu pareille discussion si j'avais été tout à fait sobre ?

- Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne peux pas faire face au problème en abusant de cette façon, répliqua aussitôt Quinn. On part pour notre expédition dans _trois heures_.

- Je vais très bien, Quinn, rétorqua Rachel en se dégageant avec brusquerie. J'en ai pris à peine quelques gorgées, je serai de nouveau dans mon état d'éternelle coincée dans sans doute un peu moins de deux heures.

- Tu n'es pas coincée... » murmura faiblement Quinn, mais Rachel ne l'écoutait déjà plus et se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

_..._

_..._

_« Hé__ oh, la coincée ! »  
><em>

_Quinn observa la manière dont la tête de Rachel se relevait en entendant cela, presque précipitamment. Elle était habituée à ce genre de choses mais à chaque fois il y avait la même vivacité dans ses réactions. Quinn se serait attendue à la voir s'éteindre progressivement face aux brimades répétées, mais il y avait toujours cette même flamme qui brûlait dans ses yeux lorsque leurs regards avaient le malheur de se croiser. La jeune Fabray était trop absorbée dans son étude de Rachel Berry pour faire attention à cette étrange jalousie qui lui tortillait l'estomac à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait compte que la brune faiblissait tout juste face aux moqueries. Il faudrait peut-être bientôt penser à grimper d'un niveau.  
><em>

_« Hé, RuPaul ! » s'exclama Quinn d'une voix assurée.  
><em>

_Elle entendit Santana et Bridget, une autre Cheerio de deux ans leur aînée, qui ricanaient derrière elle.  
><em>

_« Les gradins sont interdits aux losers, reprit Bridget avec un rictus cruel. Redescends de là si tu ne veux pas en subir les conséquences ! »  
><em>

_Là-bas, sur son siège, Rachel se contenta de pousser un soupir frustré en refermant son classeur. Le sticker en forme d'étoile qui était collé sur la couverture scintilla brièvement à la lumière du soleil.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce que vous allez bien pouvoir faire ? lança-t-elle avec quelque-chose comme de la provocation dans la voix. Je suis beaucoup trop loin de vous pour que vous puissiez m'atteindre. »  
><em>

_Bridget prenait déjà une grande inspiration pour lui répondre mais Quinn la coupa, car après tout, Rachel Berry était sa victime attitrée.  
><em>

_« Tu connais l'effet à retardement, RuPaul, si ce n'est pas maintenant, ce sera plus tard ! »  
><em>

_Rachel leva les yeux au ciel et Quinn étouffa son irritation derrière une façade glaciale.  
><em>

_« Oh oui, s'écria la brunette en reportant son attention sur elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte d'être poussée dans un casier ou de constater que vous êtes incapables de vous montrer civilisées et de m'appeler par mon prénom ! En attendant je suis ici, donc j'y reste. »  
><em>

_Quinn poussa un grognement frustré devant l'attitude particulièrement rebelle de Rachel en ce beau jour d'octobre, et derrière elle, Santana et Bridget échangèrent un regard agacé. Le reste de l'escouade s'entraînait sur le terrain, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, et les trois Cheerios avaient décidé de se débarrasser de Rachel, qui avait eu l'odieuse idée de faire ses devoirs sur les gradins.  
><em>

_« Tu ne veux pas te lancer là-dedans, déclara Quinn en haussant un sourcil hautain.  
><em>

_- Eh bien je crois bien qu'elle a décidé de nous chercher aujourd'hui, dit Santana en venant se mettre à sa hauteur.  
><em>

_- Oh ! j'ai tellement peur, Quinn, s'exclama Rachel en dardant sur elle ses yeux chocolat bouillonnant de cette même éternelle intensité. J'ai tellement peur d'une fille qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de réutiliser le même surnom encore et encore... RuPaul, ça commence à se faire vieux, trouve autre chose et peut-être qu'à ce moment-là tu pourras venir me voir pour me dire que je n'ai pas le droit de m'asseoir sur des gradins qui appartiennent au lycée publique dans lequel j'étudie depuis le début de l'année.  
><em>

_- Tes horribles jupes de grand-mère sont vraiment trop distrayantes, s'exclama Santana d'un ton narquois. Peut-être que si tu apprenais à te fringuer, on arriverait à mieux se concentrer pour te trouver des surnoms qui te correspondent !  
><em>

_- Elle est coriace, siffla Quinn entre ses dents, sans cesser de fixer la brune qui leur tenait tête.  
><em>

_- Je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec elle, déclara Bridget avec un haussement d'épaules. Elle n'est pas plus âgée que vous après tout, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué.  
><em>

_- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend aujourd'hui... marmonna la blonde.  
><em>

_- Eh bien contentez-vous simplement de la virer de là, dit Bridget avec détachement. Et n'oublie pas Fabray : le coach te regarde attentivement, alors si tu veux cette place de capitaine, tu vas devoir gérer sur le coup. Tu sais bien à quel point Sue Sylvester est allergique aux losers. »  
><em>

_Elle gratifia Quinn d'un clin d'œil amusé avant de faire volte-face et de partir rejoindre le reste des Cheerios en petites foulées.  
><em>

_« Je la déteste, commenta Santana dès qu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée. Elle te sourit et fait semblant d'en avoir quelque-chose à foutre que tu arrives à devenir capitaine, mais dès que Tania sera rétablie, tu peux me croire, elle va tout essayer pour te faire chuter. »  
><em>

_Quinn posa les mains sur les hanches et eut un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux.  
><em>

_« Ça m'est égal, elle ne me fait pas peur.  
><em>

_- Oh, j'espère bien pour toi, Q. Parce-que si _elle _te fait peur, alors bonne chance pour déloger RuPaul de là. »  
><em>

_Quinn soupira avec irritation.  
><em>

_« C'est depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ce Glee Club qu'elle se permet de nous tenir tête, commenta-t-elle d'une voix tendue.  
><em>

_- On dirait bien que l'impression de servir à quelque-chose lui donne des ailes, déclara Santana avec un sourire en coin mauvais.  
><em>

_- Elle va bien vite se rendre compte que ce n'est pas le Glee Club qui va changer son statut de loseuse... » dit Quinn en reportant son attention sur l'adolescente assise sur les gradins, la fixant d'un air calculateur.  
><em>

_Rachel lui fit un petit signe amusé de la main. Quelque-chose remua désagréablement dans l'estomac de Quinn et elle serra les poings pour se retenir de lui hurler une insulte particulièrement grossière. Quinn Fabray ne perdait jamais son calme.  
><em>

_« RuPaul, s'exclama-t-elle après un moment passé à se maîtriser. C'est mon dernier avertissement, vire de là et retourne dans une de tes salles de cours minables !  
><em>

_- On partage les mêmes salles de cours, Quinn, lui fit remarquer la diva avec un haussement de sourcils incrédule. La prochaine fois que tu veux faire semblant d'avoir de la répartie, essaye au moins de trouver un truc cohérent.  
><em>

_- BERRY ! hurla Quinn, furieuse.  
><em>

_- Tu ne vas jamais y arriver, soupira Santana avec dédain. Tu vas devoir aller la chercher et la sortir de là toi-même.  
><em>

_- Tu n'as qu'à y aller, rétorqua abruptement Quinn.  
><em>

_- Moi ? » s'étonna la latina.  
><em>

_Elle laissa échapper un ricanement mi-moqueur, mi-perplexe.  
><em>

_« C'est toi qui es dans le viseur du coach pour le poste de capitaine, c'est à toi de démontrer que tu as une quelconque autorité sur la populace de McKinley. Moi je ne suis que le modeste sous-fifre.  
><em>

_- Alors justement, insista Quinn en se tournant tout à fait pour lui faire face. Vas-y, va la chercher.  
><em>

_- Sinon quoi ? » demanda Santana avec un sourire mesquin.  
><em>

_Elles se contemplèrent un instant en chiens de faïence, Quinn vrillant sa camarade d'un regard glacial, Santana la fixant avec toujours ce même rictus assuré.  
><em>

_« Je fais de ta vie à un enfer, au point-même que tu quitteras les Cheerios en rampant et en implorant ma pitié, finit par dire la blonde, accentuant chacune des syllabes.  
><em>

_- Ooooh, comme c'est mignon, Q, répliqua Santana avec un petit ricanement. On sait aussi bien l'une que l'autre que tu n'oseras jamais me faire ça, alors arrête tes conneries et va chercher Berry. »  
><em>

_Quinn flancha à peine, mais à l'intérieur elle bouillait de frustration et de rage. Elle n'arrivait jamais à faire filer Santana droit, et ce qui l'agaçait le plus dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle n'était même pas capable de trouver cela anormal. Elle priait simplement pour qu'il ne vienne jamais à la latina l'idée de se donner à fond afin d'obtenir le poste de capitaine, ou alors elle ne ferait pas le poids. Santana avait toute l'assurance que Quinn n'avait pas, en dépit de toute l'aide que lui prodiguait sa sœur depuis plusieurs mois. Et c'était pour cela que Quinn Fabray souffrait d'un sérieux complexe d'infériorité. C'était grotesque.  
><em>

_« Tu me le paieras, Lopez, siffla-t-elle, la mâchoire crispée.  
><em>

_- Oh mais j'espère bien Fabray, » lui répondit Santana avec un clin d'œil suggestif.  
><em>

_Quinn__ ignora le saut périlleux que faisait son estomac et prit la direction des gradins. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant la rambarde qui se situait à hauteur de son menton et qu'elle leva les yeux, elle s'aperçut que Rachel la considérait toujours avec ce même air inébranlable, six rangées au-dessus.  
><em>

_« Eh bien, Quinn ? lui lança-t-elle en tapotant son classeur étoilé d'un doigt faussement impatient, remarquant son hésitation. Tu attends que je te tende la main pour venir ou bien ? »  
><em>

_Quinn serra les dents et ignora le sifflement agacé que Santana lâchait derrière elle. Elle eut un instant de réflexion, puis jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'escouade. Remarquant que certaines des filles observaient la scène entre deux roues et trois saltos, elle appuya ses mains sur le rebord des gradins et se hissa sur le sol en béton d'une poussée aisée des bras. Agrippant le métal froid de la rambarde, elle passa en-dessous d'un geste leste, et se redressa avec vivacité, tout cela sans jamais s'être départie de son air à la fois impassible et assuré un seul instant.  
><em>

_« Dégage de là tout de suite, RuPaul ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.  
><em>

_Rachel la dévisagea encore un instant, et vraisemblablement peu effrayée, de par la distance qui les séparait encore, elle haussa les épaules et se replongea dans la lecture de son classeur comme si personne n'était jamais venue l'interrompre.  
><em>

_Quinn pouvait sentir le regard de Santana qui lui vrillait le dos.  
><em>

_Jusque-là, les brimades sur Rachel n'étaient pas allées bien loin. Les noms, les casiers qui venaient inopinément à sa rencontre, les regards méchants, les remarques mesquines, cela restait tout à fait raisonnable étant donné ce que Quinn croyait l'escouade de Cheerios de cette année capable de faire (Liz lui avait d'ailleurs avouée qu'elle trouvait cette génération plus agressive et inflexible que toutes celles auxquelles elle avait été confrontées au cours de sa scolarité). Mais depuis quelques semaines, depuis que tout cela avait commencé, il y avait une escalade dans le comportement vicieux de toutes vis-à-vis de Rachel Berry. Et puisque Quinn était devenue en quelque-sorte la tourmenteuse attitrée de l'adolescente à l'inébranlable confiance, elle était en première ligne. Chaque jour qui passait, elle sentait, presque inconsciemment, la pression de l'univers étouffant de McKinley qui s'exerçait sur sa propre personnalité, et c'était comme une main qui la poussait à aller plus en avant pour tourmenter Rachel. Elle lui trouvait un nouveau surnom, elle inventait de nouvelles remarques pertinentes, et elle ne manquait pas d'entraîner les autres Cheerios dans ses jeux.  
><em>

_Quinn aimait cette sensation de puissance, cette impression que Rachel n'était qu'une marionnette entre ses mains. Quiconque a déjà eu la possibilité d'exercer son emprise sur quelqu'un sait ce que Quinn Fabray pouvait ressentir. Mais depuis le début de la semaine, Rachel s'obstinait à tenir tête à celle qui l'avait choisie comme souffre-douleur, et cela réveillait en Quinn une culpabilité dont elle ne se croyait même pas porteuse jusque-là. Le fait de voir que Rachel, qui jusque-là s'était montrée docile et presque déstabilisée par tout cela, puisse faire preuve d'une quelconque rébellion face à ce qu'on lui infligeait -face à ce que la pyramide sociale du lycée McKinley lui infligeait, rappelait à Quinn Fabray que malgré ses goûts vestimentaires désastreux, sa confiance en elle exagérée, son apparence physique méprisable, sa personnalité absolument répulsive, Rachel Berry était une adolescente de quatorze ans comme elle.  
><em>

_Elle en avait discuté avec Liz deux jours plus tôt, prenant le risque de lui révéler les faiblesses dont elle était encore la proie dans un accès de franchise, et sa grande sœur lui avait assuré que les premiers mois au lycée étaient les plus difficiles, car il fallait savoir maintenir la conduite que l'on s'était fixé.  
><em>

_« Tant que tu files selon le chemin que tu as choisi, avait-elle dit avec un hochement de tête encourageant, tout va bien, il faut juste tenir. »  
><em>

_Et Quinn se répétait ses mots encore et encore.  
><em>

_Malgré tout, le moment où tout semblerait se mettre en place lui tardait horriblement, et elle ne pouvait supporter d'être la victime de sentiments aussi repoussants que la culpabilité, et même la _compassion. _  
><em>

_Elle méprisait Rachel Berry, et ce dédain ne faisait que se muer en haine lorsque celle-ci éveillait en elle des émotions qu'elle aurait dû oublié pour réussir ce que sa sœur avait réussi avant elle.  
><em>

_Et c'était cette même Rachel Berry qui continuait de l'ignorer royalement, comme si ce n'était pas Quinn Fabray, la star montante de McKinley, petite protégée de Sue Sylvester, et peut-être future capitaine des Cheerios qu'elle avait en face d'elle.  
><em>

_« RUPAUL ! » s'exclama encore la jeune Fabray pour répondre au regard inquisiteur et attentif de Santana derrière elle.  
><em>

_Rachel flancha tout juste. Elle était si habituée à ce surnom, après seulement deux semaines d'utilisation, que ce n'était même plus marrant. Cela ne fit qu'énerver Quinn davantage. Elle bifurqua vivement vers la gauche pour rejoindre les escaliers qui sinuaient de part-et-d'autre des rangées, et grimpa les marches quatre-à-quatre.  
><em>

_« Tu vas virer de là, siffla-t-elle en atteignant la rangée où Rachel était installée.  
><em>

_- Les gradins font partie intégrante du lycée, le lycée est publique, puisqu'il est publique il est ouvert à tout le monde, et bien que je sois par bien des aspects bien supérieure à la plupart des élèves qui sont inscrits ici, j'appartiens à ce ''tout le monde'', de ce fait j'ai le droit de m'asseoir ici, que Quinn Fabray le veuille ou non.  
><em>

_- RuPaul... » grogna Quinn en parcourant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.  
><em>

_Rachel n'avait pas levé les yeux de son classeur, et même lorsque la blonde vint se poster juste devant elle, mains sur les hanches et regard assassin assorti, elle resta toujours autant absorbée dans ses leçons.  
><em>

_« Le terrain est le lieu d'entraînement des Cheerios et de l'équipe de football, dit Quinn d'un ton tranchant. Les losers dans ton style ne sont pas les bienvenus, et que ce soit une règle existante ou non, tu sais que tu en payeras les conséquences, parce-que je m'en chargerai personnellement.  
><em>

_- J'attends... Quinn, répondit Rachel de cette voix incroyablement calme. Tu peux m'insulter, me mépriser autant que tu le veux ; te moquer, t'amuser et me rabaisser tant que tu le souhaites... Cela ne changera pas qui je suis... Je suis trop brillante pour cette ville, trop brillante pour ce lycée, trop brillante pour que des personnes qui ne quitteront jamais cet endroit telles que toi, telles que les pompom-girls, me remodèlent et me façonnent selon leur bon plaisir. »  
><em>

_Ne sachant quoi répliquer Quinn tendit impulsivement le bras et arracha le classeur des mains de Rachel avec brusquerie. Celle-ci poussa une exclamation outrée et releva immédiatement la tête.  
><em>

_« Rends-moi ça tout de suite ! s'écria-t-elle en la contemplant avec colère.  
><em>

_- Va-t-en alors, » lui répliqua Quinn avec un sourire sans chaleur.  
><em>

_Rachel bondit de sa place pour lui faire face. Malgré tout, la jeune Fabray la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Cela lui fit bizarre.  
><em>

_« Quinn Fabray, dit Rachel en articulant exagérément. Je te prie de me rendre ce classeur de la manière la plus civilisée possible. »  
><em>

_Elle croisa un bras sur sa poitrine et tendit l'autre avec un reniflement impatient.  
><em>

_« Je te le rends si tu t'en vas, insista Quinn avec ce même sourire tordu.  
><em>

_- Je ne me laisserai pas dicter ma conduite par toi, » rétorqua Rachel en fixant sur elle des yeux bouillonnants d'une fureur qui effraya la véritable Quinn, celle qui se terrait quelque-part au fin fond de la conscience de la Cheerio.  
><em>

_Et quelque-chose se brisa en elle.  
><em>

_Elle portait l'uniforme blanc et rouge, elle était appréciée et déjà respectée, elle était _Quinn freaking Fabray_, et elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de Rachel Berry, elle ne parvenait pas à la faire simplement quitter les gradins, Rachel Berry la loseuse, la détraquée, la désaxée et la méprisée, celle dont tout le monde se moquait, jusqu'aux plus pathétiques élèves, jusqu'à Kurt Hummel et Jacob Ben Israel. Elle était là, elle lui tenait tête et Quinn Fabray, future capitaine des Cheerios, présidente du club d'abstinence, déjà dans la ligne de mire de la moitié des garçons de l'école, n'arrivait pas à la faire bouger d'un millimètre. En plus de cela, la chose la plus horrible, la chose la plus agaçante, la chose la plus terrifiante était qu'en face d'elle, sous le feu de son regard assuré et décidé, Quinn se sentait comme une moins que rien, un ver de terre, comme une pathétique adolescente qui cherchait désespérément à marcher ne serait-ce que dans l'ombre d'Elizabeth Fabray, comme une stupide et ignorante élève de Lima, comme une immature gamine. Quinn ne comprenait pas comment en cet instant elle pouvait se sentir aussi mal, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce que toute cette situation lui paraissait si anormale, et elle ne saisissait pas pourquoi de toutes les personnes qui vivaient en ce bas-monde, c'était Rachel Berry qui lui faisait ressentir ce genre de choses. Des choses inutiles et encombrantes, idiotes et perturbantes, lourdes et étouffantes.  
><em>

_Sa__ confusion et sa frustration se muèrent en une colère froide et douloureuse, tranchante et incontrôlable, et avant qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, elle balança le classeur de Rachel en bas des gradins, à plusieurs mètres de là. Le bruit des feuilles qui se froissaient et se déchiraient lui pénétra le cœur avec dureté, car elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'étaient des heures de prises de notes et de cours qui s'envolaient pour la si soigneuse Rachel Berry. Le coup sourd que fit le classeur en heurtant le béton lui fit anormalement mal parce-qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle venait de le jeter, et c'était autre chose que des mots lancés en l'air.  
><em>

_Mais elle n'en montra rien. Au contraire, sa mâchoire se crispa au point qu'une douleur aiguë lui traversa les dents, et ses yeux se figèrent si profondément qu'elle se sentit soudain comme vidée de toute substance.  
><em>

_Elle n'avait jamais supporté qu'on lui tienne tête, mais elle se rendait confusément compte en cet instant que lorsque Rachel Berry s'employait à le faire, _c'était pire que tout. _  
><em>

_Elle entendit tout juste le cri indigné et presque paniqué que poussa l'adolescente en prenant conscience de son geste, parce-que le sang battait violemment à ses tempes, et que sa fureur était telle qu'elle en aurait tremblé si elle n'avait pas serré les poings, enfonçant ses ongles soigneusement manucurés dans ses paumes brûlantes.  
><em>

_« Va-t-en... siffla-t-elle en continuant de fixer Rachel sans vraiment la voir. Va-t-en, RuPaul, ce n'est pas un jeu, tu ne comprends pas...  
><em>

_- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es... bredouilla l'autre. Qu'est-ce que... Mon classeur...  
><em>

_- Tu ne voulais pas partir, rétorqua Quinn, et quelque-part dans un coin de sa tête, une voix se moqua de sa tentative pour se justifier. Maintenant, tu sais que quand je dis que tu vas en subir les conséquences, c'est la vérité. »  
><em>

_Rachel la contempla encore un instant, et une lueur étrange s'alluma dans son regard liquéfié par la stupéfaction. Lorsque Quinn comprit que c'était un mélange de pitié et de mépris, elle eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing dans la figure et elle ne comprit pas _pourquoi. _Avant qu'elle ait l'idée de frapper Rachel pour se décharger de sa frustration, celle-ci fit vivement volte-face pour partir ramasser les feuilles éparpillées de son classeur.  
><em>

_Et lorsque Quinn regarda en contrebas, tout ce qu'elle vit fut le rictus satisfait de Santana._

...

...

« Bon, Quinn, tu viens ou bien ? »

La blonde regarda la brunette avec confusion. Celle-ci avait posé le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier et la dévisageait avec impatience.

« Je... euh... bredouilla la jeune femme en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

- Tu ne vas pas rester là toute seule, alors viens, » lui dit encore Rachel avec un signe de tête.

Après encore un moment de flottement passée à la dévisager, Quinn s'exécuta finalement. Rachel lui accorda un dernier regard avant d'entamer la descente des escaliers et la blonde fit de son mieux pour garder les yeux fixés sur les marches plutôt que sur l'arrière de sa jupe.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait vue en sous-vêtements, elle ne voyait que ça.

« Je suis désolée, » lâcha-t-elle alors qu'elles arrivaient au milieu de l'escalier en colimaçon.

Rachel continuait de descendre d'une démarche énergique et elle ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle lui demanda pour quoi.

« Pour tout. »

Elle manqua de rentrer dans la brunette. Celle-ci venait de se stopper net à quelques marches du plancher du rez-de-chaussée, et Quinn passa les deux secondes suivantes à essayer de maintenir son équilibre pour ne pas lui tomber dessus.

Rachel se retourna lentement, et dans la pénombre de l'escalier, ses yeux luisirent magnifiquement tandis qu'elle lui demandait dans un murmure :

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Quinn fut pendant un instant trop distraite par la proximité de la brunette pour chercher à répondre.

« Oui... » finit-elle par souffler.

Elles continuèrent de se fixer en silence, et Rachel ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque-chose, lorsque une voix suave retentit quelque-part dans le chalet, l'interrompant.

« _Da da da da, da da da da __  
>Da da da da-da da<em> »

Rachel se retourna vivement tandis qu'Artie sortait de la salle informatique, tapotant d'une main énergique une boîte de céréales. Quant à Quinn, son regard convergea immédiatement sur Puck alors qu'il émergeait du salon, grattant sa guitare et se balançant de droite à gauche. Son cœur rata un battement alors que Finn arrivait derrière elles et entamait les premiers vers.

« _I don't know if I can yell any louder  
>How many time have I kicked you out of here ?<br>Or said something insulting ? _»

Quinn avait reconnu la chanson dès les premières notes, mais son envie de vomir ne fit que s'aggraver lorsqu'elle fut bien sûre que c'était celle-là, et elle darda un regard dégoûté en direction de Puck. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse assister Finn dans cette entreprise. Il ne la regarda pas et rejoignit Artie, tandis que l'ex-quaterback venait se mettre devant l'escalier et offrait sa main à Rachel pour l'aider à descendre les marches restantes.

« _I can be so mean when I wanna be  
>I am capable of really anything<br>I can cut you into pieces  
>When my heart is...broken<em> »

Le sourire charmant un peu incertain qu'il arborait ne fit que s'élargir lorsque Rachel, après un moment d'hésitation, accepta sa main. L'expression du visage de Finn contrastait d'ailleurs tout à fait avec le sujet de la chanson. C'est la remarque que Santana ne put s'empêcher de faire alors que Mercedes et elle émergeaient à leur tour de la salle informatique :

« Il sait que cette chanson traite d'une relation abusive, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mercedes se contenta de répondre à son air mi-perplexe mi-moqueur par un haussement d'épaules las.

Quinn resta là, sur sa marche d'escalier, et observa la tentative de Finn pour se faire pardonner auprès de sa belle. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Puck puisse accompagner le grand dadais dans cette chanson-surprise.

« _Da da da da da,_ chantonna encore le garçon à la crête, accompagné cette fois-ci d'Artie.

- _Please don't leave me,_ » supplia Finn en se reculant pour rejoindre les deux autres jeunes hommes. Le reste du Glee Club s'était regroupé autour d'eux, et Brittany observait Santana du coin de l'œil tandis que le refrain, chanté par la voix grave de Finn, retentissait dans la pièce. La tension qui existait entre elles ne s'était pas dissipée depuis tout à l'heure et cela lui nouait désagréablement l'estomac.

« _Please don't leave me  
>I always say how I don't need you <em>» continua le garçon en fixant Rachel de ses yeux marrons pleins d'espoir.

Quinn ne remarqua pas que Santana la contemplait avec attention tandis qu'elle essayait de contrôler la nausée qui lui pesait sur le ventre.

« _How did I become so obnoxious ?  
>What is it with you that makes me act like this ?<br>I've never been this nasty  
>Can't you tell that this is all just a contest ? <em>»

Kurt, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, se laissa aller avec un soupir contre Blaine. Celui-ci passa une main autour de sa taille en esquissant un sourire.

« _The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
>But baby I don't mean it<br>I mean it, I promise _»

Rachel s'était laissée absorbée par la prestation du garçon, et si la plupart du Glee Club désapprouvait la possibilité que le couple se reforme, certains pour le bien-être de Rachel, d'autres pour celui de Finn, ils n'en montrèrent rien. Santana, Mercedes et Brittany vinrent même se joindre aux voix d'Artie et Puck tandis qu'ils chantaient les mêmes notes :

« _Da da da da da  
><em>

_- Please don't leave me  
><em>

_- Da da da da da  
><em>

_- Please don't leave me _»

Le regard de Tina, assise sur la commode située dans un coin du couloir, tomba sur Mike, debout derrière Artie. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant sans mot dire, leurs yeux remplis de mots qu'ils ne prononceraient jamais, avant de détourner le regard d'un même mouvement.

« _I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>Please, don't leave me_ »

Puck détourna son attention de Rachel, qui, debout au milieu de la pièce, continuait d'écouter Finn avec une expression impossible à déchiffrer, et, tandis qu'il continuait de jouer de sa guitare de ses mains entraînées, il leva les yeux vers Quinn. Si les regards avaient pu tuer, Finn aurait sans doute déjà été étendu face contre terre, tant il y avait de fureur dans les pupilles bouillonnantes de la blonde.

Et Puck se demanda comment il avait auparavant fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir que Quinn était amoureuse de Rachel.

« _I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
>I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag<br>And I need you, I'm sorry_ »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Puck décocha un sourire goguenard à Quinn, qui agrippa la rampe de l'escalier pour s'empêcher de laisser libre court à sa colère. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? _Il savait._ Quinn était incapable de dire ce qui la faisait le plus enrager : qu'elle ait pu croire que le garçon changerait de ce qu'il était d'habitude pour essayer de l'aider un minimum ou bien que finalement, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit et pensé, elle avait espéré qu'il l'aide.

Finn répéta le refrain plusieurs fois, accompagné d'Artie et de Puck, et pendant ce temps, Quinn essaya de contenir sa frustration, Santana de regarder Brittany en face sans se dégonfler, Tina et Mike de ne plus se regarder, Sam de ne pas paraître trop rebuté par le solo de Finn et Puck d'ignorer le regard brûlant de la blonde sur lui. La chanson prit fin sous les acclamations du Glee Club.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher comme ça, conclut Finn en contemplant Rachel avec intensité. Je t'aime Rach, et je veux être là à tes côtés quand tu auras ton premier rôle à Broadway. »

Quinn ignora les battements erratiques de son cœur tandis qu'elle attendait une réaction de la part de la brunette. Les autres membres du Glee Club furent moins subtiles dans leur curiosité, et c'est sous les regards attentifs de tout le monde que Rachel secoua la tête, marmonnant qu'elle ne pouvait pas, qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle avait besoin d'y réfléchir, avant de prendre la direction de la porte d'entrée. A peine celle-ci avait-elle claqué derrière elle qu'un lourd silence tomba sur les lieux. Sam et Mike échangèrent un regard embarrassé, et Kurt marmonna qu'il était bien content que Rachel ait abandonné sa sale habitude de reprendre Finn après chaque chanson qu'il lui dédiait.

« Bon, bah je suppose que c'était bien essayé, » lâcha Santana après un moment en haussant les épaules.

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour regagner la salle informatique, mais Brittany se précipita sur elle, et l'attrapant par la main, l'entraîna en direction de la bibliothèque. Malgré sa moue agacée, la latina se laissa faire, et elles s'éclipsèrent.

« T'as fait ce que tu pouvais. » glissa Puck à Finn en lui tapotant l'épaule avec un sourire désolé.

Il allait rentrer dans la salon pour reposer sa guitare lorsqu'une main lui agrippa le bras, le tirant en arrière.

« A quoi tu joues ? » siffla Quinn en le forçant à se retourner.

Passée sa surprise, Puck la gratifia d'un haussement de sourcils bravache.

« _Please Don't Leave Me_, de Pink, tu n'avais pas reconnu ? On a monté le plan pendant que t'étais en train de chercher Rachel dans tout le chalet, pas mal la surprise, non ?

- Je sais très bien de quelle chanson il s'agissait, rétorqua Quinn avec dureté. Ce que je te demande, c'est pourquoi tu as accompagné Finn alors que... »  
>Elle vérifia que personne ne les écoutait et baissa la voix :<p>

«... alors que tu as dit que tu m'aiderais à l'avoir.

- Qui, Finn ? demanda Puck.

- Rachel... grogna Quinn, agacée par ses faux-semblants.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de mon aide, répliqua Puck avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois aider Finn à la récupérer, dit aussitôt la blonde.

- Ce n'est pas avec une chanson que tout va s'arranger, déclara très calmement le garçon. Je ne faisais que l'accompagner parce-qu'il avait besoin d'une guitare et que Sam a refusé vu qu'il trouve que Finn a été con sur le coup. Je n'ai pas renoncé à t'aider... »

Quinn le dévisagea un instant, muette, avant de froncer les sourcils face à son air plein de sous-entendus.

« Je ne veux pas que tu m'aides, dit-elle mécaniquement après un moment.

- Tu le dis mais tu ne le penses pas, Baby Mama. Je veux mettre un peu d'espoir dans ta vie, et ça commence avec cette chanson.

- Cette chanson est une supplique de Pink qui demande à son copain de ne pas la quitter malgré tout ce qu'ils ont traversé... et c'est Finn qui l'a chantée à Rachel, lui fit remarquer Quinn de ce même ton furieux.

- Peut-être que quand tu comprendras que Finn est prêt à tout pour reconquérir son cœur et se faire pardonner, tu te décideras enfin à te bouger, dit Puck en la vrillant d'un regard inquisiteur.

- Je ne veux pas me bouger, il n'a jamais été question de ça, je-... quoi ? » bredouilla-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux alors qu'elle comprenait ce que Noah s'employait à faire.

Elle lui lâcha le bras et eut un mouvement de recul.

« Alors ton plan c'est de la pousser dans les bras de Frankenteen pour que ma jalousie me pousse à agir ? »

Puck soupira et passa la bandoulière de sa guitare par-dessus sa tête, ignorant la façon menaçante dont Quinn l'observait. Il posa l'instrument à côté de la porte, lissa avec une application feinte les plis de son tee-shirt, avant de finalement relever les yeux pour la regarder en face.

« La méthode douce ne fonctionne pas avec toi. T'as besoin d'être secouée, alors c'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

- Je ne ferai rien, rétorqua Quinn.

- Alors ne fais rien, et Finn ou pas, Rachel partira à New-York pour vivre de nouvelles aventures, » conclut Puck en la contournant.

Quinn se retourna lentement, hébétée, et le regarda s'engouffrer dans la cuisine en silence.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Sam avec inquiétude en s'approchant d'elle.

Jusque-là, il discutait avec Mercedes dans le hall, mais l'expression choquée de Quinn l'avait manifestement alerté. Son air si gentil et attentif donna à la jeune fille des envies de meurtre, et elle le foudroya du regard avant de lui passer devant et de monter les escaliers quatre-à-quatre.


	21. Mr Brightside

**Playlist **

**Searching - Petteri Sainio**  
><strong>Summer Skin - Death Cab For Cutie**  
><strong>Instrumental #4 - Miika153<strong>  
><strong>Mr. Brightside - The Killers<strong>  
><strong>Love Love - Amy McDonald<strong>  
><strong>Row (Alternative Version) - Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind<strong>  
><strong>Kids - MGMT<strong>  
><strong>Bittersuite - Chilly Gonzalez<strong>  
><strong>Looking Back - Kerry Muzzey<strong>

* * *

><p>Santana soupira bruyamment, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et une longue minute se passa avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux vers Brittany. Celle-ci la contemplait en silence, assise sur le canapé qui lui faisait face, tandis que la latina était installée sur l'accoudoir d'un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque. Plus qu'anormale, la distance qui les séparait était effrayante. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient trouvées dans une telle position remontait à ce qui semblait être une éternité.<p>

Le silence continua de peser lourdement sur les deux jeunes femmes, mais Santana ne se départit pas de son air revêche.

« San... commença finalement Brittany.

- Oui, je sais, dit aussitôt la brune. Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça, c'est malsain, mais je n'y peux rien d'accord ? Je ne suis pas du genre à cacher ce

que je ressens, alors quand je suis énervée, on le sait.

- Que tu le caches ou non, je le sais quand même, lui fit remarquer la blonde en esquissant un sourire.

- C'est vrai... » marmonna Santana en détournant les yeux.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce.

« San, parle-moi... soupira Brittany.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, je m'énerve pour rien, pardonne-moi.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as énervée ? » murmura la blonde en baissant les yeux.

_« Est-ce que c'est moi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque-chose de mal ? » _

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit Santana en se frottant machinalement le bras. Ce n'est pas grave, oublions ça. »

Brittany soupira et se leva de sa place. L'autre ne broncha pas.

« San, on ne peut pas partir dans la grotte s'il y a des tensions entre nous. Il faut que le groupe soit en parfaite cohésion si on veut pouvoir garantir la sécurité les uns des autres. C'est déconseillé de partir en expédition quand certains des membres ne s'entendent pas. »

Elle la vit qui serrait la mâchoire.

« Attends, tu parles de nous là ? » lâcha Santana d'un ton dur.

Brittany sourit doucement et s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse poser une main sur la cuisse de la brune. Celle-ci gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur la baie vitrée. L'éclat de ses pupilles brunâtres s'était figé.

« Je suis désolée, reprit Brittany dans un murmure, je suis tellement désolée, San, parce-que je sais qu'après une nuit comme ça tu ne veux jamais parler, mais il faut qu'on le fasse. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Santana croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se tortilla pour se soustraire à la blonde, mais Brittany garda la main posée sur sa cuisse.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu ailles chercher Quinn. Je ne le voulais pas et tu l'as fait quand même, alors que je sais que tu étais consciente de ce que j'en pensais... Je ne voulais pas et tu y es allée quand même. »

Brittany la fixa avec intensité, essayant de la forcer à la regarder, mais Santana ne tourna pas la tête.

« C'est mon amie, San. C'est notre amie et elle n'est pas bien. Je voulais aller lui parler.

- Ce n'est plus notre amie, siffla Santana d'une voix cassante. Elle n'est plus rien maintenant, et pourtant tu la choisis encore plutôt que moi. »

Brittany détourna un instant le regard pour contempler le morceau de ciel bleu qui se déployait à travers la baie vitrée. Des nuages blancs et pelucheux flottaient paresseusement au-dessus de la plaine, et elle pouvait presque sentir le souffle de la brise estivale sur son visage. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur la latina, et détailla ses traits avec attention. Santana ne la regardait toujours pas, mais elle la devinait qui faisait tous les efforts du monde pour paraître absorbée dans la contemplation du paysage. Brittany pressa doucement sa cuisse pour attirer son attention mais elle ne s'en crispa que davantage.

« Tu es jalouse ? » demanda-t-elle après un moment.

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse, et elle savait aussi celle que Santana lui donnerait.

« Non. »

Brittany retint un soupir et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Je voulais parler à Quinn parce-qu'elle est aussi triste qu'en arrivant et que je n'aime pas la voir comme ça », lui souffla-t-elle en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux en place derrière l'oreille.

Santana haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

« Regarde-moi, San... » la supplia Brittany.

Mais elle n'en fit rien.

« San, tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour ça. J'aime Quinn et je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. On était l'Impie Trinité, et je ne veux pas que ça se finisse de cette façon-là...

- C'est déjà fini depuis longtemps, grogna Santana de ce même air irrité.

- San, arrête ! lui rétorqua Brittany, haussant le ton sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi pour moi et que tu es celle avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais laisser tomber Quinn. Tu devrais toi aussi la soutenir, et il faudrait que vous vous réconciliez.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle, répliqua Santana.

- Bien sûr que si tu as besoin d'elle, et tu en as autant conscience que moi.

- Je n'ai besoin que de toi ! » s'exclama Santana en tournant vivement la tête pour darder sur elle un regard brûlant.

Elles se fixèrent un instant sans mot dire.

« Je n'ai besoin que de toi, reprit Santana d'une voix frémissante. Je me fiche de Quinn, je ne lui dois rien, tout est de sa faute. Alors arrête de me dire que l'on devrait se réconcilier parce-que ça me fatigue. Ça me fatigue aussi que tu ailles sans cesse vers elle, parce-qu'elle te repousse encore et encore et que ça me fait mal. Tu ne mérites pas ça et elle ne mérite pas que tu fasses autant d'efforts pour elle. Depuis le début, elle ne mérite rien.

- Elle est complètement perdue, insista Brittany. Elle a besoin de nous, San !

- Elle n'a pas besoin de nous, grinça aussitôt Santana. Elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait. »

Brittany observa un moment de mutisme, avant de faire remarquer :

« Hier tu m'as dit que ça ne te gênait pas que je continue de parler à Quinn. »

Les yeux de Santana s'écarquillèrent et elle la dévisagea avec confusion.

« Tu as dit que tu étais fière que je m'entende absolument avec tout le monde... et qu'il n'y avait simplement plus rien à faire pour vous deux. »

Une ombre de sourire passa sur le visage de la pétillante blonde tandis qu'elle posait une main sur la joue de sa copine.

« Peut-être que tu ne t'en rappelles pas, mais hier tout ce que tu voulais c'est que je ne t'embête plus avec Quinn et toi. »

Santana ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque-chose mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge lorsque Brittany approcha un peu plus son visage d'elle.

« Tu ne la détestes pas, lui murmura-t-elle sans cesser de la fixer avec attention de ses grands yeux bleu azur. Tu as juste trop de fierté pour admettre qu'elle te manque. Et à moi aussi elle me manque, alors j'ai besoin de toi pour qu'elle nous reparle et que tout redevienne comme avant. Peu importe que ça prenne une semaine ou deux mois, on reformera l'Impie Trinité, je te le promets.

- Je ne veux plus de l'Impie Trinité, chuchota Santana, mais le manque de conviction dans sa voix la trahissait terriblement. Je ne veux plus de Quinn. A chaque fois qu'on se dispute, c'est à cause d'elle. Je ne veux plus d'elle, je ne veux plus de cette jalousie quand je vois que tu préfères aller la voir plutôt que de rester avec moi.

- Il n'y a que toi pour moi, » lui répéta Brittany dans un filet de voix.

Leurs nez s'effleurèrent et elle se retint tout juste d'embrasser Santana. C'était la solution de facilité.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, reprit-elle. Tu sais que je t'aime. »

Santana ne répondit pas.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment de là que vient ta jalousie ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Santana n'avait pas encore détourné les yeux mais Brittany savait que c'était parce-que le bleu électrique de ses iris hypnotisait la latina plus qu'autre chose.

« Je suis jalouse de... » commença Santana après un long moment de silence.

Brittany la devinait qui voulait détourner les yeux.

« Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligée de le dire à voix haute ? grommela-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

- Oui, insista la blonde avec un grand sourire.

- Je suis jalouse de la relation que tu arrives encore à avoir avec elle alors qu'à chaque fois qu'elle et moi on se parle on trouve le moyen de se disputer. » dit précipitamment Santana.

Elle observa avec attention Brittany, dans l'attente d'une réaction, et celle-ci continua de lui sourire tandis qu'elle lâchait joyeusement :

« Je le savais !

- Pas la peine de te vanter, » marmonna Santana.

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour détourner la tête mais la blonde maintint son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion. Un peu de l'irritation de la latina se dissipa dans leur baiser et lorsqu'elles reculèrent l'une et l'autre, ses yeux brillaient de nouveau de cette lueur qu'elle avait quand elle regardait Brittany. Avec un soupir satisfait, elle enroula un bras autour de la taille de la blonde.

« Alors maintenant ça va rendre tout plus simple pour votre réconciliation ! s'exclama allègrement Brittany.

- Il n'y a pas de réconciliation qui tienne. » répliqua Santana.

Elle s'avançait déjà pour embrasser de nouveau sa copine mais celle-ci recula légèrement, peu satisfaite par sa réponse.

« Oh, Britt, grogna Santana. Je suis jalouse de votre relation, mais je ne suis pas comme toi, capable de m'entendre avec tout le monde et de sourire tout le temps jusqu'à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. C'est bien plus amusant d'insulter Q que d'être amie avec elle.

- Mais... » bredouilla Brittany.

Santana la fit taire d'un baiser. Même si la pétillante blonde était préoccupée par les tensions qui existaient entre les deux ex-HBIC, tout fut bien vite oublié et elle enroula deux bras affamés autour de la latina.

« Ah, enfin vous avez décidé d'exaucer mes prières ? »

Santana repoussa Brittany avec brusquerie et elle se trouva face à l'éternel air bravache de Puck. Le garçon venait d'entrer dans la pièce et elles avaient tout juste entendu le grincement émis par la porte de la bibliothèque lorsqu'il l'avait ouverte.

« _SANTA MADRE DE DIOS !_ » hurla la latina en se jetant en avant, poings levés.

Brittany la retint difficilement, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille.

« Puck, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-elle pour couvrir les jurons hispaniques de la jeune femme.

- _QUE SEA MALDITO ! QUE TU-..._

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne ici, dit simplement Puck en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- DEGAGE DE LA AVANT QUE JE TE COUPE LA-...

- Ok, ok, j'y vais ! » s'écria Puck en levant les mains en signe de défense.

Santana continuait de fulminer et de s'égosiller dans les bras de Brittany et il ne savait pas combien de temps celle-ci pourrait la retenir, alors il battit en retraite en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il décida de retourner dans la cuisine avant qu'il ne vienne à l'idée de la latina de sortir de là et de lui casser la figure. Oui, bon, il avait peut-être fait un peu exprès d'entrer au moment opportun mais il avait fait un effort pour ne pas entrer encore _plus tard_.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il aurait peut-être dû.

« On ne va jamais partir... grommelait Mercedes, affalée sur la table.

- Personnellement, ça ne me gêne pas, dit Kurt avec un haussement d'épaules en se mettant à l'aise sur le plan de travail. Ce n'est pas moi qui part en expédition spéléo après tout.

- Finn aurait pu choisir un meilleur moment pour dire tout ça à Rachel, soupira Artie en remuant la paille dans son verre de soda d'un air absent. Genre après l'expédition.

- Ou avant, répliqua Tina avec un soupir. Bien avant.

- Yo les gens ! s'exclama Puck en venant s'installer à côté de Sam.

- Déjà de retour, Puckerman ? lui lança Mercedes en se redressant laborieusement. Tu ne devais pas aller rassembler tout le monde pour qu'on puisse enfin mettre les choses au point ? »

Oups. Ah oui. C'était pour ça qu'il était parti de là à la base.

Il se mit à l'aise sur sa chaise et avec un mouvement vague du bras, lança d'un air assuré :

« J'ai laissé tomber, on n'y arrivera jamais.

- Oh, et ça m'étonne... lâcha Mercedes en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, Noah Puckerman ! annonça Kurt en le désignant d'un geste de la main.

- Puckzilla pour les intimes, » ajouta Puck avec un haussement de sourcils.

Kurt détourna les yeux avec un sourire contrit.

« J'ai faim... » grommela Sam, à moitié étendu sur la table, la tête entre les mains.

Puck lui tapota l'épaule avec un hochement de tête compréhensif.

« C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas non plus mangé... fit remarquer Kurt d'un ton désabusé.

- On n'arrivera jamais à partir, soupira Tina en attrapant vivement le verre d'Artie pour lui voler une gorgée de soda.

- Oh, je t'assure que si, répliqua Mercedes, reprenant soudainement du poil de la bête. A quatorze heures, je veux tout le monde dans les voitures, avec le matériel de spéléo dans les coffres. On n'a pas le temps de déjeuner ici alors on emportera de quoi manger sur la route, et vous enfilerez vos combinaisons quand on sera arrivés là-bas.

- Elle est loin cette grotte ? demanda Puck en s'étirant paresseusement sur sa chaise.

- Un peu plus d'une heure de route en y allant super vite, donc il faut impérativement qu'on parte aux environs de quatorze heures pour être sûrs d'arriver quand le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel.

- On n'y arrivera jamais, soupira Sam en posant la tête sur ses mains pour pouvoir tous les regarder.

- OH QUE SI ON VA Y ARRIVER ! s'exclama Mercedes en bondissant de sa chaise pour lui donner une tape sur l'arrière du crâne. Artie et Kurt sont aussi impatients que moi d'avoir un chalet calme et libéré de tout drama, alors vous allez vous bouger le popotin !

- Sans compter que j'aimerais enfin voir si tout le matos qu'on a acheté fonctionne comme je m'y attends, ajouta Artie avec un hochement de tête décidé.

- On prépare tout maintenant là ? demanda Puck en esquissant déjà un mouvement pour se lever.

- OH NON ! s'égosilla Mercedes en le stoppant d'un geste autoritaire du bras. Pas question que vous vous éparpilliez tous comme ça ou on va encore tous vous perdre...

-... et Finn va trouver le moyen de chanter _My Heart Will Go On_ à Rachel... dit Kurt.

-... ou une chanson encore pire, ajouta Sam.

-... bref ! s'exclama Mercedes en les fusillant tous les deux du regard. Je ne vais pas vous lâcher dans la nature sans consigne. Et pour donner des consignes, il faut tout le monde pour écouter, donc puisque tu as l'air si impatient d'aider, Noah, tu vas aller me trouver Rachel, Kurt tu t'occupes de Blaine, Tina de Brittana et... »

Mike s'était faufilé comme une ombre dans la cuisine.

« Ah tiens Mike ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller chercher Quinn Fabray, alias celle qui disparaît toujours au moment opportun ? »

Le jeune homme voulut protester mais face à l'air passablement animé de Mercedes, il se résolut à obéir et tourna les talons, disparaissant aussitôt.

« Vous avez intérêt à revenir dans les dix minutes ou ça va barder ! » s'exclama celle-ci en leur indiquant la porte.

Kurt la lorgna d'un regard perplexe, mais emboîta malgré tout le pas à Puckerman alors qu'il quittait la cuisine à son tour. Ils se séparèrent dans le hall, Kurt prenant la direction du salon, où Blaine était absorbé dans une conversation téléphonique avec ses parents, tandis que Puck sortait par la porte d'entrée.  
>Il ne savait pas dans quel état il trouverait Rachel après la chanson que Finn lui avait dédiée. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela aurait un quelconque effet bénéfique sur le semblant de relation qui existait encore entre Finn et elle, mais il n'avait pas prévu que Rachel aurait l'air si égaré après cela. Il se demandait même si elle n'avait pas volé une de leurs voitures pour retourner à Lima.<p>

Heureusement, elle était bien là, assise sur la première marche de l'escalier de la terrasse, et lorsque Puck s'assit à côté d'elle, il la vit qui s'essuyait précipitamment les yeux avec un mouchoir déjà tout froissé. Depuis combien de temps pleurait-elle là, seule et sans personne pour s'en apercevoir ?

« Hé, mini-Barbra... » dit Puck d'une voix un peu étonnée.

Rachel leva des yeux bouffis sur lui et refoula un sanglot, essayant de se donner de la contenance.

« Noah... renifla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Hé, faut pas pleurer comme ça, » lui glissa le garçon en enroulant un bras d'abord hésitant autour de ses épaules.

Voyant qu'elle ne se dérobait pas, il prit un peu plus d'assurance.

« Je ne pleure pas... marmonna Rachel en s'essuyant le nez avec son mouchoir.

- Oui c'est juste un énorme rhume, » dit Puck avec un sourire en coin.

La brunette détourna la tête et étouffa un dernier sanglot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

- Je suis venue te chercher, Mercedes en a marre que l'on s'éparpille tous alors qu'on est censés partir dans un peu plus de deux heures. »

Rachel soupira longuement.

« Tu vas y arriver dans la grotte sans Finn, la rassura Puck en lui frottant doucement le dos. Je te protégerai. »

Rachel répondit à son rictus bravache par un pauvre sourire.

« Tu ne vas pas le reprendre, hein ?

- Non... renifla-t-elle.

- Tu es sûr de faire le bon choix ? » lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

Rachel hocha lentement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Puck se perdit dans la contemplation du parking en face d'eux, et alors qu'il attendait que la brunette parle de nouveau, il se fit la réflexion que la caisse de Sam avait vraiment besoin de faire un petit tour au lavomatic.

Il était bien dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû me donner ce rhum, Noah... dit Rachel après un moment de silence.

- Bah pourquoi, ça t'a fait du bien, non ? »

Elle haussa faiblement les épaules.

« Au début oui, mais après... après... »

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour continuer sa phrase, mais avant que Puckerman et même peut-être elle-même ne comprennent ce qui se passait, elle fondit de nouveau en larmes.

« Eh, eh, Rachel... » lui murmura le garçon en lui frottant doucement le dos.

Mais Rachel ne semblait pas capable de s'arrêter, et elle parvint difficilement à parler entre deux sanglots :

« Tu n'aurais pas... pas dû me donner ce rhum, Noah... »

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, désemparé.

« J'ai dit toutes ces... sanglota la jeune femme, toutes ces choses... à Quinn... »

L'attention du garçon se trouva aussitôt entièrement concentrée sur la brunette qui pleurait contre lui.

« Tu as dit toutes ces choses à Quinn ? » répéta-t-il d'un ton précautionneux.

Incapable de parler, Rachel acquiesça frénétiquement.

« Toutes ces choses... que je ne garde que pour moi, dit-elle après un moment de lutte. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne sais vraiment pas... Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur... et que... et qu'elle mentait en permanence... »

Elle n'en sanglota que davantage et Puck se demanda si c'était mêlé à sa rupture avec Finn ou bien si elle prenait tout ce qu'elle disait à la blonde réellement à cœur.

«... je l'ai traitée comme si elle n'était rien d'autre que la petite fille effrayée qui m'a tourmentée pendant nos premières années... Je l'ai traitée comme elle ne mérite plus d'être traitée... J'ai déversé sur elle toute cette rancœur que j'ai eue du mal parfois à ne pas ressentir, mais que j'ai cachée parce-qu'elle était inutile...

- Eh ben... dit Puck en se grattant le sommet du crâne. Au moins c'est dit maintenant. Tu peux aller de l'avant, non ?

- Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème, hoqueta la brunette en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Elle ne méritait pas ça, elle ne méritait pas ça et... et maintenant je ne peux plus rien retirer parce-que je l'ai clairement dit...

- Peut-être qu'elle le méritait un peu vu comment elle t'a traitée, fit remarquer Puck avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Toi aussi tu m'as traitée comme ça à un moment donné et jamais je n'ai rien dit et puis... et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas pareil... sanglota Rachel. Ce n'est pas pareil parce-qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait... Elle voulait rentrer dans le moule, alors il lui fallait un souffre-douleur et j'ai eu la malchance d'être choisie mais... mais je sais qu'elle n'est plus comme ça et pourtant je lui ai dit toutes ces choses méchantes que je m'étais promis de ne jamais dire...

- Il fallait que ça sorte à un moment ou à un autre et c'est sorti à ce moment-là, c'est mieux que dans la grotte où vous vous seriez sans doute entretuées, la rassura Puck avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant.

- Ça ne devait jamais sortir, s'énerva Rachel en ravalant un sanglot frustré. Et c'est sorti parce-que j'ai eu la stupidité d'accepter le rhum que tu me proposais, parce-que j'ai été assez stupide pour me mettre un coup dans le nez avant de partir dans cette maudite grotte... Et maintenant elle doit me détester, elle doit me détester et je ne peux plus rien faire parce-qu'il nous reste une semaine et que c'est trop tard... »

Puck la contempla sans mot dire.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Mini-Barbra... lui glissa-t-il en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule.

- Moi aussi... renifla-t-elle.

- Et pendant qu'on y est... ajouta-t-il, un peu gêné. Je suis aussi désolé de t'avoir traitée comme je l'ai fait au début du lycée. Je vois comment ça te contrarie avec Baby Mama, alors... je suis désolé.

- Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonné, dit-elle en hoquetant. Tu es juste un grand Bisounours maintenant, et ça me va très bien... »

Sur ces mots, elle se laissa aller contre lui, et Puck passa les secondes suivantes à se demander s'il devait prendre cela comme une insulte ou un compliment.

« Du coup je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai dit avant-hier... marmonna Rachel avec un nouveau reniflement.

- Avant-hier ? répéta Puck, confus.

- Quand on a tous bu...

- Oh.

- Je ne me souviens de rien et elle s'est énervée hier sur la terrasse, et je me demande si ce n'est pas un truc que j'ai pu lui dire à ce moment-là... étant donné que quand je bois je deviens un peu trop franche... »

Puck fronça les sourcils, tout à fait désemparé. Quinn allait avoir pas mal de choses à lui expliquer si elle voulait qu'il l'aide contre son gré.

« Sur la terrasse ? bredouilla-t-il.

- Oui, » acquiesça Rachel.

Voyant qu'à moins de paraître complètement indiscret, il ne tirerait rien d'elle, Puck embraya sur une nouvelle question :

« C'est quoi la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? »

Rachel resta un moment muette, essayant vraisemblablement de retrouver une mémoire noyée dans le whisky et le scotch.

« D'abord... je me souviens que je ne voulais rien boire... dit-elle d'une voix légèrement enrouée. Et ensuite je me suis perdue avec ton stupide jeu inutile... c'est vraiment flou à partir du moment où j'ai bu le whisky...

- Fais un effort, » l'encouragea-t-il en lui pressant doucement l'épaule de la main.

Il l'entendit qui poussait un soupir frustré.

« Ça ne veut pas revenir, grommela-t-elle. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'est passé un truc qui m'a... je ne sais pas si ça m'a perturbée ou énervée, mais après je me suis descendue la moitié d'une bouteille de je ne sais quelle liqueur toute seule, et je me souviens que tout ce que je voulais c'était oublier ce qu'il s'était passé...

- Et maintenant tu ne veux qu'une chose : t'en souvenir, fit remarquer Puck en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, c'est complètement stupide, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu m'embêter à ce point, marmonna Rachel. Je ne suis pas aussi négligente vis-à-vis de ma mémoire habituellement, je mets même un point d'honneur à l'entraîner, et là pourtant j'ai fait exprès de me saouler le plus possible pour oublier... Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu dire de si horrible pour avoir absolument voulu oublier ? Est-ce que... »

Elle étouffa un sanglot stressé.

« Est-ce que j'ai pu faire encore pire que tout à l'heure ?

- Peut-être qu'elle ne s'en rappelle plus non plus... Ou tu devrais aller lui demander... » proposa Puck, songeant que lui aussi irait faire de même.

Il y avait trop de choses à expliquer, trop de choses qu'il ne pouvait ignorer étant donné ce qu'il savait.

« J'ai peur qu'elle s'énerve comme hier... et j'ai peur que cela soit pire parce-que je lui ai dit toutes ces choses aujourd'hui... »

Le garçon fixa un instant son regard sur le parking, pensif.

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur, Mini-Barbra, finit-il par dire. Déjà, parce-que tu es Rachel Berry, future star de Broadway, gagnante de plein de récompenses que je ne suis pas assez cultivé pour connaître... Mais aussi parce-que c'est Quinn et que... »

Il eut un moment d'arrêt. Il avait d'abord trouvé très excitant la perspective d'être l'instigateur du plan Quinnchel mais il s'apercevait maintenant que c'était plus difficile que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Les mots lui brûlaient la langue et remuaient dans son crâne, et il avait cette étrange impression qu'il suffirait de les prononcer pour que la brunette se jette dans les bras dans la blonde. Mais son sens de la réalité venait le gifler aussitôt après et il se souvenait que rien n'avait jamais été simple entre Quinn Fabray et Rachel Berry. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour mettre cette opération sur les rails, et à l'instant où l'idée d'en parler à Sam lui vint, il se souvint que Quinn lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire. Il n'avait même pas besoin de s'en souvenir de toute manière. Il savait pertinemment que la jolie blonde était absolument terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ébruite quoi-que-ce-soit.

«... et que ça fait longtemps qu'elle a arrêté d'être méchante. Tu devrais essayer, je suis certain qu'elle ne le prendra pas mal.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ? s'inquiéta Rachel. Je lui ai dit des choses... dont tu n'as même pas idée. Des choses que personne ne s'attendrait à entendre de la bouche de Rachel Berry... Je ne sais pas, je...

- Tu ne veux pas que cela fasse comme pour Finn et toi... lui murmura Puck. Il vaut mieux que tu saches la vérité, comme ça tu pourras profiter de cette expédition de spéléo sans te demander constamment ce qui a bien pu se passer avant-hier... »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, et il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû éviter d'aborder le sujet de leur rupture si tôt. Mais Rachel finit par soupirer, avant de marmonner d'un air embêté :

« D'accord... En attendant je suis sensée appeler mes papas avant de partir et je ne sais pas comment leur dire que c'est fini entre Finn et moi... »

Puck la repoussa doucement et se levant d'un bond, s'exclama :

« Ça peut attendre que tu aies repris tes esprits ! Suis-moi, ou Mercedes va venir nous chercher par la peau du cul si on tarde encore plus ! »

Rachel leva des yeux désemparés sur lui, avant de hocher lentement la tête. Avec un sourire encore un peu fatigué, elle accepta la main que le garçon à la crête lui offrait.

Tandis qu'il la guidait jusqu'à la cuisine en lui tenant galamment la main, Puck se fit la réflexion que même si l'opération Quinnchel nécessiterait de sa part une grande dextérité, il n'était pas impossible qu'il arrive à tirer quelque-chose des deux jeunes femmes finalement.

...

...

...

Il avait raison. Cela marchait. Cela marchait diablement bien.

Elle ne savait pas comment il avait pu deviner que c'était sa corde sensible. Il n'avait pas été là, à l'observer et à l'analyser pendant trois ans... Il ne savait même pas que cela faisait trois ans, car il ne lui semblait même pas le lui avoir dit. Pourtant, il avait trouvé la meilleure manière de s'y prendre.

Quinn était stupéfaite.

Cela marchait.

Il avait voulu utiliser la jalousie sur elle et elle n'avait jamais été aussi _jalouse._

Elle commençait de plus en plus à regretter. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui dire. Il ne la voyait pas comme une lesbienne sur qui fantasmer. Il acceptait tacitement le fait qu'elle ne se considérait pas comme telle. Il souhaitait même l'aider.

Mais c'était tout ce que Quinn voulait éviter. Il était en train de remuer des choses qui étaient restées bien en place pendant trois ans. La jalousie était un de ces sentiments que Quinn avait appris à contrôler. Une de ces choses qui faisaient partie des aléas de la vie lorsque l'on était secrètement amoureuse de Rachel Berry. Elle avait mis du temps avant de canaliser toute cette énergie négative. Cela avait pris de nombreux slushies, de nombreuses insultes, de nombreuses brimades avant qu'elle ne comprenne que ce n'était pas de la faute de Rachel si la jalousie la consumait avec tant de force, mais de la sienne.

C'était de la faute de Quinn.

Elle avait réussi à s'y faire et même si cela l'aiguillait quelque-fois, de façon presque insupportable, elle savait qu'il lui suffisait d'attendre. Attendre et l'orage passerait. Serrer les dents et regarder Rachel Berry aimer quelqu'un d'autre de loin.

Mais Noah Puckerman venait d'entrer dans l'arène avec la ferme intention de la pousser dans les bras de la brunette. Et pour cela, il comptait user de la seule chose qui rendait Quinn folle : la jalousie.

C'était terriblement malsain et en même temps diablement efficace.

Quinn se laissa glisser contre la porte de la salle de bain et enfouit son visage brûlant dans ses mains, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Elle devait faire comprendre à Puck qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas de son aide.

Ou elle pouvait profiter de son aide pour conquérir Rachel.

Tais-toi, idiote.

Finn n'était plus le petit copain de Rachel, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était célibataire. En d'autres termes : Quinn avait le champ libre. Elle essaya de se convaincre que c'était mal. Rachel était encore secouée, elle était vulnérable, cela serait profiter d'elle. Oui, c'était vrai.

Elle repensa aux mots que Rachel avait prononcés ici-même et son estomac se retourna.

_« Je l'aime. »_

Elle aimait Finn. Elle l'aimait encore, malgré tout. Ce qui laissait Quinn sans aucune autre chance que celle de se prendre un monumental râteau si elle venait à trouver le courage et la force de tout lui dire. Ces trois longues années de haine envers elle-même, de haine envers Rachel, de torture, de lutte, de tristesse, de résignation et de frustration aboutiraient à un râteau.

Quinn ne pouvait pas croire que cette longue histoire d'amour non-réciproque puisse prendre fin de cette manière. Puis elle se rendit compte que le problème n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas que cela pouvait s'arrêter de cette façon qui était si ennuyeux. C'était qu'elle ait attendu si longtemps pour même envisager la possibilité de mettre fin à tout cela.

Elle aurait dû le dire, elle aurait dû le dire tout de suite.

Quinn releva la tête et contempla la large fenêtre qui lui faisait face. Son regard s'attarda sur les nuages cotonneux qui flottaient paresseusement dans le ciel bleu, et avant même de s'en apercevoir, elle murmurait :

« Rachel Berry ? Pardonne-moi, mais tu dois me connaître, je suis Quinn Fabray, celle qui te tourmente depuis un an. Je voulais te dire que je suis amoureuse de toi. Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ? »

Cela sonnait tellement ridicule. _Man-hands, RuPaul, Treasure Trail... _

Je suis amoureuse de toi.

« Je suis amoureuse de toi, » répéta Quinn dans un filet de voix.

Le feu lui montait aux joues rien que de s'imaginer prononcer ces mots devant Rachel. Elle se voyait déjà se rétracter, lancer une insulte autrement plus blessante dans sa direction avant de faire volte-face.

Puis, elle repensa à la chanson que Finn venait de dédier à Rachel et son estomac se retourna.

Elle aurait pu le dire à Rachel quand elle avait fait mine de vouloir devenir sa meilleure amie, juste avant les Régionales, en troisième année.

« Ta place n'est pas ici, Rachel, et tu ne peux pas me détester, parce-que si je te dis tout ça, c'est parce-que je suis amoureuse de toi et que je ne supporterai pas de te voir gâcher tes rêves pour un débile comme Finn. »

Les mots étaient imprimés au fer rouge dans un coin de son crâne. Chacun des mots qu'elle avait prononcés ce jour-là. Autant que l'était la figure désemparée de Rachel alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'effectuer un mouvement de recul en entendant ses paroles frémissantes. Autant que l'était ce moment où elle avait compris que peu importe les signaux qu'elle lui enverrait, Rachel ne les comprendrait pas parce-qu'elle était indubitablement attachée à Finn.

Les larmes de rage et de frustration que Quinn avaient refoulées ce jour-là auraient été des insultes un an plus tôt. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui avait dit qu'elle progressait.

Elle avait si bien progressé maintenant qu'elles étaient sur le point de se quitter sans que Rachel sache. Elles pouvaient se quitter sans que rien ne soit dit.

Quinn serra les dents.

Elles auraient pu si Noah Puckerman n'avait pas décidé de prendre les choses en main comme l'imbécile qu'il était. Quinn était terriblement jalouse alors-même que la brunette ne lui appartenait pas.

Et elle essaya de se rappeler pourquoi elle avait toujours tout refoulé. Elle essaya de se souvenir pourquoi dès le début, elle s'était jurée de ne rien dire.

Parce-que sans cela, elle savait que Puck aurait ce qu'il voulait.

_« Tu vas aller en enfer. »_

Les mots lui vrillèrent le crâne.

Voilà pourquoi. Pêché. Homosexualité. Liz. Eglise. Enfer. La pression des Fabray.

L'homosexualité était un pêché, une maladie, une tare.

Voilà pourquoi, Quinn Fabray. Voilà pourquoi tu ne peux pas avoir Rachel Berry.

Si tu étais un garçon, tout aurait fonctionné différemment. Mais tu es une fille. Jolie, féminine, sage.

D'abord la peur d'être différente, d'être malade, d'être découverte. Puis le cercle infernal de la méchanceté pour se sortir de cela. Plus elle s'était dégoûtée, plus elle avait fait souffrir Rachel. Plus elle avait fait souffrir Rachel, plus ses chances de se faire aimer d'elle un jour avaient progressivement diminué.

Maintenant, elles étaient nulles. Elles étaient nulles.

C'est de ta faute.

Imbécile, idiote, abrutie.

Qui en a quelque-chose à faire de l'enfer quand c'est pour avoir la chance d'avoir Rachel Berry pour soi ?

Tu croyais que tu allais t'en sortir toute seule, hein ?

Grande et noble Quinn Fabray.

Sage et intelligente Quinn Fabray.

Avant de comprendre que l'homosexualité ne se guérit pas, tu aurais peut-être dû assimiler le fait que tu ne contrôles pas ton cœur.

Et maintenant voilà où tu en es.

Misérable et malade de jalousie, à regarder celui qui t'a engrossée essayer de rabibocher celle que tu aimes avec son idiot de petit copain. Pour t'aider soi-disant. Bien sûr pour t'aider.

Il faudrait que tu te retrouves sur ton lit de mort avec Rachel à ton chevet pour enfin daigner lui avouer que tu n'as fait que te consumer d'amour pour elle pendant tout ce temps.

Tu es fière de toi hein ?

Tellement fière.

Tellement fière.

Laissez-moi, laissez-moi.

C'est trop tard, pitié, laissez-la partir. Elle ne veut pas de moi, elle ne voudra jamais de moi. A quoi bon le lui dire ?

_Laissez-la partir. _

LAISSEZ-LA PARTIR.

« Quinn ? »

Des coups sourds furent frappés à la porte.

« Quinn tu es là ? »

Quinn ne répondit pas. Elle resta assise contre le panneau de bois, les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée.

« Je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre. Tous les autres sont en bas. »

Le silence.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas de PS3 sur moi, mais tu ne voudrais pas me laisser entrer ? Mercedes va nous étriper tous les deux si on n'est pas descendus dans dix minutes, et personnellement, j'aimerais bien avoir mis les pieds dans une grotte avant de mourir. »

Quinn retint un soupir nerveux.

« Bon, Quinn... Je sais que tu veux faire comme si on avait jamais été amis, et ça me va, à condition que tu m'ouvres. Tu ne voudrais pas que je m'inquiète, hm ? »

Quinn ne répondit pas.

« Bien sûr que si que tu veux que je m'inquiète, ce n'est pas comme si ça te concernait... »

Elle l'entendit qui soupirait.

« Écoute, Quinn, je sais qu'on a jamais trop parlé pendant tout le lycée. Et bon, je dois t'avouer que tu me faisais un peu peur en fait... »

Il paraissait vraiment embêté par cet aveu et Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant cela.

«... jusqu'au moment où tu es tombée enceinte, et là tu as commencé à devenir vraiment adorable... et ensuite c'est redevenu bizarre en troisième et en quatrième années, enfin bref ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es venue subitement chez moi au début de l'été, un peu secouée, et qu'à partir de là, on a commencé à bien s'entendre. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que toutes ces longues heures de jeu ont compté pour du beurre ? Tu m'as même battu Quinn, et ça, ça veut dire quelque-chose ! Je ne me vante pas d'être un très bon joueur, mais je ne pensais pas que la Capitaine des Cheerios puisse trouver un quelconque intérêt dans les jeux vidéos... et c'est vraiment super, tu vois ? Donc je vais arrêter de parler, parce-que ça nous a déjà gaspillé cinq minutes du temps imparti par Mercedes pour qu'on descende... Pas besoin de discuter, ni quoi-que-ce-soit, ok ? T'as pas l'air super bien depuis qu'on est tous ici, mais je peux m'en ficher si tu veux, d'accord ? Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'ouvrir la porte et de venir avec moi en bas... Dans quelques heures, on va explorer une grotte, tu trouves pas ça génial ? Allez, Quinn, viens ! »

La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir. Elle se frotta machinalement les joues et après un moment de réflexion, se leva lentement, s'appuyant d'une main incertaine sur la porte. Oui, ils étaient là pour ça à la base. Une expédition spéléologique.

Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à oublier que si elle avait accepté de participer à cela avec tout le Glee Club c'était simplement pour pouvoir revoir Rachel une dernière fois. Elle devait reprendre contenance et redevenir celle qu'elle avait été jusque-là. Pleine de regrets et dépourvue d'un quelconque espoir. La jeune femme habituée à aimer sans retour. Elle pouvait le faire, elle s'y était résolue. Elle pouvait l'accepter. Et Rachel ne serait plus cette obsession qui la tourmentait depuis son arrivée ici.

Elle laissa un instant sa main en suspend au-dessus de la poignée, puis, prenant une grande inspiration, déverrouilla la porte

Mike lui renvoya le sourire hésitant qu'elle lui fit dès qu'elle le vit, debout devant l'entrée, bien planté sur ses pieds, et il la guida vers les escaliers d'une démarche allègre.

« Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama Mercedes lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée dans la cuisine.

Ils furent accueillis par un mélange de soupirs impatients et d'exclamations joyeuses. Assise à table sur les genoux de Brittany, Santana fit une remarque acide que Quinn ne comprit pas, trop désemparée par la proximité qui existait entre Rachel et Puck. Tous deux se tenaient près du frigo et le garçon venait de chuchoter quelque-chose à la brunette.

Quinn devint blême, essayant de contrôler sa panique à l'idée que Puckerman ait soudain eu l'idée de brûler toutes les étapes en transmettant l'information à la diva.

« Bon, maintenant, je ne veux plus voir personne sortir de là avant qu'on ait fini de tous se mettre d'accord, lança Mercedes d'une voix autoritaire. A quatorze heures, tout le monde est dans les voitures, et on est parti ! »

Finn mit les mains dans ses poches, retenant un soupir las. Il était appuyé contre le lavabo, et jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil furtifs à Rachel, qui avait cessé ses messes basses avec Puck pour écouter ce que Mercedes, d'humeur très despotique ce jour-là, avait à leur dire. Finn ne se sentait motivé pour rien, mais il savait qu'il devrait vite se reprendre en main, étant donné qu'il était avec Brittany celui sur qui la sécurité des autres reposerait dans la grotte. Puck lui avait promis qu'il ferait son possible pour l'aider à récupérer Rachel, et il se demandait, non sans inquiétude, s'ils arriveraient à se réconcilier cette fois-ci.

C'était leur troisième rupture en l'espace de trois ans et cette fois-ci, la possibilité de définitivement la perdre pendait telle une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Le simple fait d'envisager la fin de leur histoire le rendait malade. Il n'allait pas baisser les bras comme cela. Il allait se battre pour prouver à Rachel qu'il apprenait de ses erreurs et qu'il était capable de la rendre heureuse, qu'il fût digne de New-York ou non.

« Il est hors de question que tout le monde s'éparpille ou je vous achève tous au lance-flammes, c'est compris ? On ne mangera déjà pas ici, donc Mike et Sam, vous vous occuperez du pique-nique qu'on prendra sur la route ! »

Puck jeta un regard de côté à Finn, et voyant que celui-ci le fixait avec un mélange d'abattement et de malaise, il lui fit un clin d'œil. Il savait que le double-jeu qu'il venait d'engager était dangereux mais il avait confiance en ses capacités de Puckzilla pour jongler entre Quinn et Finn. Il était conscient qu'il jouait son rôle de meilleur ami d'une façon bien étrange, mais il était aussi persuadé que c'était la chose à faire.

Rachel et Finn ne seraient jamais heureux ensemble en-dehors du lycée. McKinley était l'endroit de Finn, celui où il était le quaterback adoré et admiré, le leader du Glee Club reconnu et assumé. C'était son territoire. Mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de pompom-girls pour rabaisser Rachel et lui jeter des regards de convoitise, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'équipe de football médiocre à mener à la victoire tandis que sa copine faisait de son mieux pour survivre jour après jour -et de mieux en mieux grâce aux membres du Glee Club-, Finn ne serait plus que l'ombre de Rachel. S'il avait pu aller à New-York, il aurait tourné en rond avec un job minable, se demandant si dans la vie extraordinaire qu'elle menait à NYADA, la brunette n'avait pas rencontré quelqu'un de mille fois mieux que lui. S'ils avaient décidé de continuer avec l'un à Lima, et l'autre à New-York, leur relation n'aurait pas survécu plus de quelques semaines à la distance. Rachel était faite pour les étoiles et les paillettes, Finn pour une vie tranquille et heureuse. Ils se seraient complétés si la vie avait été une sorte de McKinley géant.

Mais la vie, surtout à New-York, c'était tout sauf ça.

Et Quinn attendait Rachel. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, mais elle l'attendait et à voir l'état dans lequel le fait d'être amoureuse de la brunette la mettait, ce n'était pas qu'un simple béguin. A défaut de réussir à les mettre ensemble, il devait aider Quinn à avouer ses sentiments à la jeune femme. Elle n'admettrait pas qu'elle était plus qu'hétéro, elle ne l'admettrait pas avant un bon bout de temps, et Puck retint une grimace en repensant à toutes ces rumeurs qui avaient couru sur la rigueur qui avait régné dans la maison des Fabray à l'époque où Liz et Russell y vivaient encore. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il pouvait faire après avoir détruit sa vie en la mettant enceinte, c'était l'aider à se reconstruire en passant à autre chose. Noah Puckerman avait été un beau salaud mais c'était son occasion de prouver à Quinn qu'il voulait la voir heureuse.

« Noah, tu aideras Artie à vérifier que tout est en ordre pour le matériel, quant à Brittany et Finn, je sais que vous regarderez de vous-même si tout est ok niveau équipement, pas besoin de vous le dire, c'est vous les pros ici ! »

Sam jouait distraitement avec la paille d'Artie, et il ne remarqua qu'il fixait Quinn avec insistance que lorsque celle-ci haussa un sourcil incrédule à son attention. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux et fit mine d'écouter religieusement Mercedes, avec la désagréable impression d'avoir la tête en feu.

«.. Rachel, Santana et Tina, j'aimerais que vous les aidiez, et Kurt, ce serait génial si avec Blaine tu t'occupais de vérifier que tout est en ordre au niveau des voitures ! Quant à Quinn et moi, on s'occupera de s'assurer que tout est ok dans le chalet une dernière fois ! Tout le monde a compris ? Ok, c'est parti ! »

Puck manqua d'écraser Mike en voulant hâtivement sortir de la cuisine, Finn traîna des pieds en emboîtant le pas à Brittany, Quinn retint un soupir alors que Mercedes l'invitait à la rejoindre d'un sourire et Kurt s'exclama qu'il était vraiment impatient que le chalet soit vidé de la totalité de ses turbulents occupants.

...

...

...

« Un coup de main, Baby Mama ? »

Quinn répondit au sourire en coin de Puck par un regard noir.

« Non merci... grommela-t-elle en le contournant, son carton dans les mains.

- Eh pas si vite ! » s'empressa de s'exclamer le garçon en l'attrapant par l'épaule pour la retenir.

Quinn se retourna lentement et posa sur lui des yeux durs.

« J'espère que tu me fais pas la gueule pour le coup de la chanson, parce-que tu sais que j'ai fait ça pour t'aider.

- Si c'est ta façon de m'aider, siffla-t-elle, tu peux arrêter tout de suite. »

Puck la dévisagea sans mot dire pendant quelques secondes et Quinn crut qu'elle allait pouvoir sortir de la chambre sans qu'il l'embête davantage, lorsqu'un rictus narquois se forma sur les lèvres du garçon.

« T'es jalouse. » lâcha-t-il.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant le matin de Noël.

« Non... marmonna Quinn en se faisant violence pour ne pas détourner les yeux.

- Oh que si, t'es jalouse, jubila Puck. Ça marche, je le savais, ça marche.

- Non, répéta Quinn en y mettant un peu plus de conviction.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais la gueule ? Explique-moi pourquoi tu fais la gueule, hein ? »

Quinn laissa échapper un grognement frustré, avant de répliquer d'un ton furieux :

« Tu ferais la gueule toi aussi si tu devais supporter un abruti qui veut t'aider mais qui au lieu de cela rend tout plus difficile. »

Puck se souvint brusquement de quelque-chose.

« Il s'est passé quoi le premier soir ? »

Quinn se figea.

« Rien, répondit-elle simplement.

- Rachel dit qu'il s'est passé un truc mais qu'elle n'arrive plus à s'en souvenir... »

Le visage de la blonde se ferma totalement.

« Il ne s'est rien passé, soutint-elle, et sa voix n'était plus qu'un grondement menaçant.

- Et sur la terrasse ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit sur la terrasse ? »

Quinn fronça les sourcils, désemparée.

« Comment-...

- On a parlé. » dit-il simplement avec un hochement de tête.

Il devina le regard scrutateur de la jeune femme qui essayait de découvrir ce qu'il pouvait cacher.

« Tu ne lui as... rien dit ? » demanda-t-elle, et malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait pour paraître irritée, son inquiétude était perceptible.

Puck remua la tête de droite à gauche pour lui signifier que non. Les épaules de Quinn se décrispèrent légèrement.

« Pas besoin de tout me dire, dit-il après un moment où ils passèrent à se dévisager en silence. Je ne veux savoir qu'une chose...

- Non, opposa aussitôt la blonde.

- Une seule chose.

- Hors de question. »

Puck soupira, mais décida malgré tout d'insister. Il prit une grande inspiration, espérant que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ne ferait pas immédiatement fuir Quinn, et demanda d'une voix ferme :

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

Il observa la manière dont la question se répercutait sur la blonde. D'abord, elle eut l'évidente envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, et il le remarqua à la façon dont ses doigts se crispèrent sur le carton marqué ''VAISSELLE'' qu'elle s'employait à transiter du grenier à la cuisine. Puis, il lui sembla qu'elle envisageait la possibilité de mentir, car son menton se crispa imperceptiblement. Enfin, son corps tout entier se relâcha et son regard se liquéfia tandis qu'elle disait d'une voix claire et décidée, comme pour en prendre tout à fait conscience elle-même :

« Trois ans. »

Puck eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing dans la figure.

Il crut avoir mal entendu.

Il crut avoir compris « Trois ans » au lieu de « Trois mois ».

Mais le feu qui était monté aux joues de Quinn lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

« Tu veux dire que... bredouilla-t-il avec désarroi. Quand on a couché ensemble et quand on est sortis ensemble et.. et... »

Il avait sincèrement aimé Quinn à un moment donné, il pouvait très bien s'en souvenir. Il n'était encore qu'un abruti inconscient à l'époque mais il se souvenait très bien des papillons qu'il avait dans le ventre à chaque fois qu'il croisait la jolie cheerleader dans le couloir. Ce genre de papillons inhabituels qu'aucune autre fille ne provoquait chez lui. Il avait d'abord eu le béguin pour elle en première année, et se l'était jouée bad-boy en la draguant alors qu'il était publiquement établi qu'elle sortait avec Finn Hudson. Puis, en deuxième année, elle avait subitement cédé à ses avances et il avait confusément compris ce que cela faisait d'être amoureux. Incapable d'assimiler cela, il avait continué d'aller voir à droite à gauche sans jamais céder à la tentation cependant, et il avait vraiment eu l'intention de leur donner une véritable chance au début de leur troisième année, avant que Quinn ne lui fasse clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

_Et pendant tout ce temps, il y avait eu Rachel. _

Il serra les poings tandis qu'il lâchait dans un murmure :

« A l'époque où on a couché ensemble pour la première fois, tu étais déjà amoureuse d'elle ? »

En face de lui, Quinn avait froncé les sourcils, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il paraissait soudain si secoué. Il aurait voulu lui demander si elle avait justement accepté de s'offrir à lui dans la panique, pour se prouver qu'elle était capable de prendre du plaisir avec un garçon, comme n'importe-quelle fille. Il aurait voulu s'assurer que tout n'était pas un mensonge à 200%, et que quelque-part au milieu de tout cela, Quinn était tombée dans ses bras parce-qu'elle le voulait et non parce-qu'elle s'y sentait obligée.

Il aurait voulu lui demander tout cela mais il se sentait déjà ivre d'un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire, colère ou confusion, et la seule chose qui l'aurait aidée à aller mieux était enterrée sous une pile de cartons dans son garage, depuis le jour où il l'avait frappé avec tant de force que le punching-ball s'était ouvert en deux, vomissant toutes les billes qu'il contenait.

« Ça ne me gêne pas qu'au début de l'été... ça ait déjà été le cas, parvint-il à dire. Je me doutais plus ou moins que... Mais... je ne savais pas que cela faisait _autant_ de temps... »

Quinn le détailla encore un instant, puis esquissa un sourire hésitant face à sa surprise.

« Ça fait bien trois ans... lui assura-t-elle, et son sourire avait l'air de cacher quelque-chose d'autre, comme « Oui, j'ai été assez stupide pour laisser traîner ça aussi longtemps. ».

- Trois ans quoi ? » lança une voix derrière eux.

Quinn fit brusquement volte-face et Santana les gratifia d'un rictus moqueur en émergeant des escaliers. Puck se força à ravaler sa surprise et sa confusion. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« Vous essayez de vous souvenir de l'âge de la bâtarde que vous avez faite ensemble et abandonnée ? »

Quinn posa son carton par-terre et esquissa un mouvement pour se jeter sur Santana, mais Puck la retint par le bras.

« Wow, Lopez, calme-toi sur les remarques salopes, » lui lança-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

Santana haussa les épaules avant de disparaître dans la chambre d'amis, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit Quinn se décrisper que Puck consentit à la lâcher.

« Pas de bagarre, ok ? » lui glissa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Quinn le gratifia d'une moue fatiguée, avant de reprendre son carton et de disparaître dans les escaliers. Puck resta un instant debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants, essayant d'assimiler le fait que Quinn ne l'avait probablement jamais aimé, puis bomba le torse, se murmura « Pas le temps de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, Puckzilla, tu as deux princesses à réunir. » et prit la direction du grenier. Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais il avait des câbles à trouver pour parfaire les installations d'Artie.

...  
>...<p>

...

Le chalet fut en effervescence pendant encore une bonne heure. Les cris autoritaires de Mercedes se répercutaient dans toutes les pièces, entrecoupés parfois des grommellements épuisés de Sam et Mike, auxquels venaient s'ajouter les remarques désabusées de Kurt et Quinn. Santana manqua de se casser une jambe en descendant un peu trop précipitamment les escaliers, tandis que de son côté, Finn faillit se faire décapiter par la pioche que Rachel tendait à Brittany (la brunette lui assura que c'était involontaire, et personne -excepté lui- n'y crut). Blaine s'était mis en tête de nettoyer toutes les saletés qui traînaient sous les sièges de la voiture de Sam, et Puck reçut un coup de jus en effectuant les derniers branchements du matériel informatique, ce qui lui valut les félicitations d'Artie, le jeune homme étant exagérément enthousiasmé que tout semble parfaitement en ordre.

Il était une heure et demi lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau tous rassemblés dans la cuisine, et Mercedes ne manqua pas d'asséner une série de claques aux trois garçons qui s'étaient alignés devant elle en se mettant au garde-à-vous. Mike se contenta de sourire, Sam poussa un « outch » surpris et Puck lui demanda si elle allait au moins tous les féliciter pour la rapidité avec laquelle ils avaient tout préparé, ce à quoi Mercedes répondit par une autre claque.  
>Elle les ignora ensuite ostensiblement alors qu'elle donnait les dernières instructions et que tapant dans ses mains, elle les invitait à tous se changer pour finir.<p>

« Et n'oubliez pas : débardeur, pantalon qui arrive au moins aux genoux, baskets de sport et longues chaussettes obligatoires, sinon ça ne va pas être pratiques avec vos combis ! » s'exclama Finn d'une voix déprimée.

Et c'est là que Quinn comprit ce qu'était _la débandade_.

L'instant d'après, ils se retrouvèrent tous en effet à se bousculer -volontairement ou non- pour chercher leurs affaires. La majorité s'agglutina autour des valises qui gisaient dans la chambre d'amis, tandis que la minorité, plus intelligente et plus rusée, l'observait d'un air incrédule, assise sur le lit à quatre places.

« High five pour la minorité, dit Quinn d'une voix désabusée.

- High five, » confirma Tina, tapant dans la main qu'elle lui tendait.

Voyant qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais, Santana finit par se servir de Brittany comme d'une monture, lui indiquant à grands coups d'exclamations obstinées dans quelle direction aller, tandis que Mike et Sam essayaient de se frayer un chemin à travers tous les jeunes gens qui se débattaient en passant aléatoirement entre les jambes qui s'offraient à leur vue. Ils abandonnèrent l'idée quand Mike resta coincé entre les jambes de Puck. De son côté, Sam s'était heurté à la petite taille de Rachel Berry, qui lui hurlait d'un air outré de sortir de là. Il l'aurait volontiers prise sur ses épaules s'il n'y avait pas eu le plafond au-dessus de leurs têtes. Rachel Berry était petite, mais tout de même.

Finalement, Puck parvint à attraper ce dont il était censé se vêtir pour aller dans la grotte, et il allait entrer dans la salle de bain lorsque Blaine fit mine d'en sortir. Ils n'eurent pas le réflexe de se contourner et se heurtèrent de plein fouet.

« Oups, désolée, » marmonna Blaine.

Ils mirent quelques secondes à reprendre leurs esprits. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait décider à bouger cependant.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais te décaler ? demanda Blaine avec un sourire. J'ai oublié mes chaussettes et...

- Bouge de là, hobbit, grommela Puck, je suis pas d'humeur. »

L'expression avenante de Blaine s'évanouit et il fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il disait d'une voix tendue :

« Non, je ne vais pas ''bouger'' d'ici.

- Eh ben je pense bien que si, » insista Puck.

Mais le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne semblait pas décider à bouger.

« Laisse-moi entrer, » dit Puck.

Et sur ces mots, il tendit une main nonchalante pour exercer une légère pression sur le torse de Blaine. Celui-ci tituba à peine en arrière mais la colère qu'il laissa éclater n'en fut pas moins forte.

« C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? s'exclama-t-il. Laisse-moi passer et arrête de me chercher !

- Toi arrête de me chercher avec ta face de lutin, » répliqua Puck en le poussant de nouveau.

Blaine ne se retint plus et le poussa à son tour, mais plus fort, et le garçon à la crête manqua de se prendre l'encadrement de la porte derrière lui.  
>Cela suffit à mettre le feu aux poudres. La mâchoire de Puck se crispa, son regard se durcit et il attrapa Blaine par le col de sa chemise. L'autre parvint tout juste à le repousser avec brutalité, et l'instant d'après, les deux garçons se bagarraient comme des chiffonniers.<p>

Brittany, occupée jusque-là à se changer dans un coin de la salle de bain, se précipita pour essayer de les séparer, mais elle battit en retraite lorsqu'elle faillit se prendre le poing de Blaine dans le nez. Ils trébuchèrent et roulèrent jusque dans la chambre principale, manquant d'entrer en collision avec Rachel, qui bondit de côté pour les éviter. Il y eut un coup sourd lorsque Puck réussit à asséner son poing dans la tempe de Blaine, et ils se relevèrent tous deux en chancelant, vociférant et s'injuriant copieusement. Au milieu des exclamations paniquées du reste du Glee Club, Quinn et Mike se précipitèrent pour s'interposer.

« Puck, Puck ! s'exclama Quinn en s'approchant vivement. Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Elle empoigna le garçon par le col de son tee-shirt d'une main ferme, mais il ne la regarda même pas, tout occupé qu'il était à aveuglément essayer d'atteindre Blaine, que Mike avait réussi à faire reculer jusque dans un coin de la pièce.

« PUCKERMAN ! lui hurla la blonde de nouveau, à la fois agacée et désemparée par la colère qui animait le jeune homme. Calme-toi ! Ça ne sert à rien, calme-toi ! »

Le garçon baissa brièvement les yeux pour contempler la jeune fille au visage empourpré et leurs regards bouillonnants se croisèrent. Rachel observait la scène avec désarroi, tout comme le reste du Glee Club. Blaine s'était calmé, et écoutait les paroles inaudibles que Mike lui adressait, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration erratique. Puck, lui, fulminait toujours contre la main de Quinn, et il la repoussa avec une brusquerie à peine contenue. Le dernier regard furtif qu'il darda sur la blonde lui rappela celui qu'il avait été pendant ses premières années de lycée : il n'y avait rien sinon de la rage derrière ses pupilles figées.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde t'accepte, lança-t-il à l'intention de l'autre garçon dans un grondement furieux. Et je comprends pas pourquoi Kurt a accepté de te reprendre, mais fais gaffe à toi, j'hésiterai pas à te casser la gueule si tu m'embêtes trop ! »

Et sur ces mots, il empoigna rageusement ses affaires et emprunta les escaliers.

« On ne peut pas se disputer avant d'aller dans la grotte, dit Brittany d'une petite voix. Arrêtez de vous battre.

- Je n'y peux rien s'il arrête pas de s'en prendre à moi, répliqua Blaine en se dégageant de l'emprise de Mike.

- C'est pas comme si t'étais blanc comme neige... » commenta Sam d'un ton neutre.

Le garçon aux sourcils triangulaires lui jeta un regard mi-stupéfait, mi-furieux, avant de s'éclipser à son tour de la pièce, ses vêtements de rechange sous le bras.

Quinn, trop occupée à assimiler la réaction violente de Puckerman, ne remarqua pas tout de suite Sam. Celui-ci s'était approché d'une démarche faussement nonchalante, tandis qu'autour d'eux, entre murmures désemparés et « Je te l'avais dit » à peine convaincants, les autres membres du Glee Club achevaient de se changer. Il mit les mains dans les poches, et baissant la tête pour pouvoir la regarder, il lui glissa :

« Alors ? »

La blonde se retourna vivement et se trouva face à son air indéchiffrable.

« Alors quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle en le dévisageant avec confusion.

- Avec Puck, c'est reparti ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

« Je te demande _pardon_ ? murmura-t-elle.

- Vous avez l'habitude de vous ignorer et tout d'un coup tu te jettes sur lui comme ça, dit encore Sam, et on sentait que l'amusement qu'il mettait dans sa voix était forcé.

- Tu voulais peut-être que je le laisse tabasser Anderson à mort ? lui répliqua-t-elle avec une moue ironique. Tu sais bien que personne ne fait le poids face à Puckerman quand il est complètement déchaîné.

- Je sais que vous avez parlé sur la terrasse, » déclara-t-il aussitôt.

Les jointures de Quinn prirent une teinte cadavérique tandis qu'elle serrait les poings pour contenir son anxiété.

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? » bredouilla-t-elle en le scrutant avec attention.

Une ombre de sourire passa sur les lèvres de Sam tandis qu'il constatait les signes de sa nervosité.

« Pas grand-chose, vu que j'étais à l'intérieur et que je vous ai vus par une fenêtre, mais cette discussion avait l'air très profonde et émouvante... »

Ils se fixèrent un long moment sans rien dire.

« Qu'on le veuille ou non, finit-elle par dire d'une voix frémissante, depuis que j'ai eu Beth, il y a un lien entre nous deux. Je pensais que tu le savais et que tu étais assez intelligent pour ne pas mettre ce sujet sur le tapis avec moi... »

Elle émit une pause, tentant de contrôler le mélange de désarroi et de colère qui bouillonnait au fond d'elle.

« D'où est-ce que tu sors comme ça subitement que j'ai l'intention de me remettre avec lui ? » poursuivit-elle.

Sam haussa les épaules.

« Santana. Elle est arrivée tout à l'heure en proclamant que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, parce-qu'elle vous avait vu parlés à l'étage... Et vu que c'est de Santana que vient souvent la vérité, comme la fois où elle a permis de prouver que tu me trompais avec Finn... je la crois. »

Quinn eut l'impression que ses yeux allaient bondir hors de ses orbites. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Santana savait parfaitement que rien de nouveau n'allait se passer entre Puck et elle, elle avait l'instinct pour ce genre de choses, et pourtant elle s'était amusée à répandre cette rumeur dans le chalet.

« Et puis maintenant que j'y pense, ajouta Sam, ça a du sens, vu que vous restez tous les deux à Lima. Tu pourrais aller partout avec tes notes, et lui aurait au moins les moyens de franchir les limites de l'Ohio, mais bizarrement vous restez tous les deux dans la ville... Et du coup, je comprends pourquoi.

- C'est une blague ? siffla Quinn en le fusillant du regard, stupéfaite par sa naïveté.

- Ce serait à moi de te demander ça, dit Sam de cette même expression vexée qui lui donnait l'air d'un enfant qui venait d'être privé de dessert. Ça m'est égal, tu aurais dû me le dire, ça m'aurait éviter de te courir après pendant tout le début de l'été.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de ça, Sam, répliqua aussitôt Quinn. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois jaloux au point d'être prêt à croire toutes les conneries que Santana débite.

- Santana dit toujours la vérité, » rétorqua Sam, son regard s'assombrissant un peu plus.

Quinn laissa échapper un ricanement désabusé.

« Elle a menti pendant trois ans sur son orientation sexuelle, fit-elle remarquer avec un amusement douloureux. C'est la reine des menteuses !

- Bon d'accord, dans ce cas-là elle a menti, concéda Sam, mais pour le reste, elle dit toujours la vérité, et elle prend même plaisir à le faire parce-que c'est toujours amusant pour elle de voir les conséquences.

- Exactement, grinça Quinn, alors ça ne la gêne pas d'inventer deux-trois rumeurs au passage. Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'elle s'amuse à dire une énormité pareille ? Pour me faire passer pour une idiote, et avec toi ça marche très bien.

- Donne-moi une simple raison de te croire, murmura Sam en la vrillant d'un regard accusateur.

- Je n'en ai pas à te donner, marmonna Quinn. Si tu crois cette petite vicieuse plutôt que moi, ça prouve que peu importe ce que je peux dire, ça n'aura pas d'effet. »

Elle lâcha un soupir frustré avant de l'attraper par le bras pour l'entraîner dans un coin de la pièce, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Écoute-moi, Sam, » dit-elle d'une voix un peu moins irritée.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et voyant qu'elle avait la pleine attention du blond, elle poursuivit :

« Je te jure, je te promets qu'il n'y a rien entre Puck et moi, pas plus qu'entre n'importe-quel garçon du Glee Club et moi. Ne te laisse pas aveugler par ce que Santana peut dire, parce-qu'elle ment et bon sang, je vais lui casser la figure...

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, grommela Sam.

- Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu es tellement plus adorable quand tu ne succombes pas à ce genre de choses et je te demande simplement de redevenir ce Sammy-là, parce-que je ne vais pas être capable de supporter un drame de plus aujourd'hui... »

Sam la contempla, muet, avant de faire remarquer :

« Peut-être que si tu t'ouvrais un peu plus à moi, je n'en serais pas réduit à croire ce que quelqu'un d'autre a à dire. Comment tu veux que je sache ce qu'il se passe avec toi quand tu ne veux même pas me parler ? Tu ne parles à personne et d'un coup je te vois traîner avec Puck alors forcément je me pose des questions...

- Mais pas besoin de chercher aussi loin, fit remarquer Quinn avec une douceur un peu forcée dans la voix.

- Peut-être que si, répliqua Sam en haussant les épaules avec lassitude. J'en suis réduit à jouer aux devinettes. Et là quand ça t'arrange, tu me dis que tu préfères ce ''Sammy-là'', un peu naïf et avenant, alors que la plupart du temps tu m'ignores royalement. Je ne suis pas une marionnette Quinn, et j'en ai marre que tu me traites comme le gentil garçon de service, qui est là pour t'apporter de l'affection quand t'es en manque.

- Tu n'es pas... bafouilla-t-elle avec désarroi. Tu n'es pas... »

Elle se trouva incapable de continuer sa phrase et Sam lui sourit tristement.

« Si, et tu n'arrives même pas à le nier correctement. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des sentiments ici... Je ne te demande même pas de faire attention aux miens... Simplement d'arrêter de faire semblant de vouloir me parler alors que les trois quarts du temps tu te fermes comme une huître... Je veux te comprendre, et je continue de vouloir t'aider à aller mieux, mais si tu ne fais rien pour me permettre de jouer ce rôle-là pour toi, alors il n'y a plus rien que je puisse faire... »

Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de tourner les talons. Quinn l'attrapa machinalement par la main pour le retenir.

« Sam, non, écoute-moi s'il-te-plaît, dit-elle avec précipitation. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant pourquoi je suis comme ça, parce-qu'en grande partie j'ai moi-même du mal à comprendre tout à fait, mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que ce qu'il s'est passé au début de l'été ne signifiait rien pour moi, je...

- Si, tu l'as dit, lui fit remarquer le garçon. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vus avant l'expédition, tu l'as dit.

- Quoi ?... » bredouilla-t-elle.

Oui, elle s'en souvenait.

« Oui, je l'ai peut-être dit comme ça, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire par là... s'empressa-t-elle d'expliquer.

- Oui, tu trouves toujours le moyen de dire les trucs les plus blessants à la place des compliments que tu meurs d'envie de faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quinn le fixa avec désemparement, et le garçon regretta aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Non, Quinn, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas... » balbutia-t-il.

Elle darda des yeux bouillonnants sur lui, avant de le gifler sans cérémonie. La claque résonna comme un coup de tonnerre au milieu de la pièce et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Quinn accrocha le regard désemparé de Rachel, et la fureur qui l'animait ne fit que s'en accroître davantage. Elle attrapa ses affaires de rechange et monta précipitamment au grenier.

« Arrêtez de tous vous disputer ! » s'exclama Brittany avec colère alors que les jambes de la blonde disparaissaient tout juste à l'étage du dessus.

Santana arriva derrière elle, et enroulant deux bras mutins autour de sa taille, l'embrassa sur la joue pour la calmer. Puck lança à Sam un regard signifiant de toute évidence « ah bah ça, faut pas l'énerver, je croyais que tu le savais », ce à quoi celui-ci répondit par un grommellement, frottant machinalement sa joue endolorie. Mike s'empêcha de sourire de toutes ses dents, car il lui semblait bien que Quinn Fabray était de retour.

...

...

...

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit enfin prêts à partir... » grommela Mercedes en s'étendant de tout son long sur l'escalier de la terrasse.

Kurt, assis deux marches en-dessous, lui tapota la tête d'un air compréhensif, avant d'arracher un brin d'herbe et de se mettre à jouer avec pour tromper son ennui. A côté de lui, Artie se demandait avec inquiétude s'ils n'avaient pas oublié quelque-chose.

« Tous les casques sont dans les voitures ? questionna-t-il anxieusement pour la énième fois en l'espace de dix minutes.

- Tous dans la voiture de Sam, confirma Kurt avec un hochement de tête.

- Les combinaisons avec le matériel de spéléo dans la voiture de Brittany, ajouta Mercedes d'une voix traînante.

- Et le pique-nique dans la voiture de Finn, compléta Kurt.

- Sans oublier tout le reste du matériel informatique dans le van ? s'assura Artie.

- Sans oublier tout le reste du matériel informatique dans le van, répétèrent Kurt et Mercedes avec un soupir.

- Bah qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? C'est pas le moment de se prélasser, les gars ! »

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement, et Puck leur sourit de toutes ses dents, debout au sommet de l'escalier.

« On attend les retardataires dans ton style, dit Kurt en se levant lentement pour prendre la direction de son van. Peut-être que si tu t'étais simplement changé au lieu d'essayer de tabasser mon copain, tu aurais mis moins de temps.

- Les garçons, ne commencez pas, soupira Mercedes en se levant à son tour.

- Je ne veux pas de lui dans ma voiture, » indiqua simplement l'autre sans daigner se retourner.

Puck se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant d'entamer la descente des escaliers.

Derrière lui, Finn sortit en traînant les pieds du chalet, les mains dans les poches. Il n'avait pas réussi à parler à Rachel depuis sa sérénade ratée et cela l'angoissait autant que cela le déprimait.

« Allez, Hudson, c'est pas le moment de broyer du noir, on a une grotte à explorer ! » lui lança joyeusement Mike en lui tapotant le dos.

Finn se força à sourire et lui emboîta le pas. Sam les suivait de près, mais le comportement de Finn vis-à-vis de Rachel le laissait encore trop amer pour qu'il veuille pour le moment lui adresser la parole. De plus, il avait encore du mal à se remettre de la gifle que Quinn lui avait assénée quelques minutes plus tôt, alors il préférait ruminer dans son coin.

La blonde en question émergea du chalet à sa suite, et l'expression peu amène qu'elle arborait un instant plus tôt s'était transformée en quelque-chose de plus apaisé. Elle émit un temps d'arrêt sur la terrasse, se préparant à fumer une dernière cigarette, lorsque Rachel arriva son tour. Quinn aurait pu aisément l'ignorer si la jeune fille n'avait pas été en short et débardeur, et ses yeux restèrent rivés à elle jusqu'à ce que celle-ci descende les escaliers, totalement inconsciente du regard brûlant de l'ex-Cheerio.

« Alors Fabray, on profite de la vue ? »

Quinn se crispa aussitôt et levant les yeux droit devant elle, elle accrocha la figure moqueuse de Santana, qui venait d'apparaître à l'angle de la terrasse avec Brittany à son bras.

« Allez, c'est le moment de se réconcilier, » chantonna la pétillante blonde à l'oreille de la latina, la poussant doucement en direction de Quinn.

Le rictus narquois de Santana ne fit que s'élargir davantage, alors que de son côté, Quinn essayait de rester impassible en essayant de se convaincre que la brune parlait du panorama. Cela ne pouvait être autrement, _elle ne savait rien. _

Elles se fixèrent un instant en chiens de faïence et Santana attendit que Blaine et Tina passent entre elles deux avant de s'avancer vers la blonde. Celle-ci, pas vraiment sûre de ce que la latina avait l'intention de faire, ne bougea pas et presque machinalement, posa les mains sur ses hanches.

« Q... » commença Santana avec un sourire mauvais qui alarma Quinn.

Elle remarqua tout juste le regard inquiet que derrière elle Brittany leur jeta. Ce n'était pas comme cela que la pétillante blonde s'était imaginée la réconciliation des deux ex-HBIC. Il devait y avoir des sourires désolés et un gros câlin affectueux. Au lieu de cela, il n'y avait que des regards furtifs et méfiants. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était que vu que Santana lui tournait le dos, elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

Autrement elle aurait prévu ce que Santana s'apprêtait à faire.

« Je suis... continua celle-ci d'une voix traînante. Vraiment désolée... pour la raclée que je vais te mettre... »

Et l'instant d'après, elle bondissait sur Quinn, mettant toute sa force dans le coup de poing qu'elle lui assénait. Si la blonde, pressentant les intentions de son ancienne amie, n'avait pas eu le réflexe de faire un pas en arrière, elle aurait sans doute eu le nez cassé. Au lieu de cela, elle fut simplement touchée à la mâchoire.

« SAN ! » hurla Brittany derrière elles.

Quinn eut tout juste le temps d'attraper Santana par les poignets alors que celle-ci esquissait un nouveau mouvement pour la frapper.

« Arrête ça ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

- Pas question, » répliqua Santana, et son sourire narquois disparut en même temps qu'elle dardait sur elle des yeux agressifs.

Elle réussit à se dégager et lui envoya sa main dans la figure, mais Quinn recula vivement et la frappa durement à l'épaule, de toutes ses forces. La douleur qui traversa la latina aurait pu passer inaperçue si elle avait pu retenir la grimace qui se forma aussitôt sur ses lèvres.

« Tu me dis d'arrêter mais tu n'y vas pas de main morte toi non plus, fit-elle remarquer entre ses dents serrées.

- Tu as fait croire à Sam que j'allais ressortir avec Puckerman, alors que tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous ! hurla Quinn en se jetant de nouveau sur elle, laissant libre court à sa rage.

- Tu m'étonnes ! grinça Santana en l'empoignant par les épaules.

- San, Quinn ! s'exclama Brittany en s'approchant précipitamment. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se réconcilie ! »

Mais l'affrontement qui avait lieu entre les deux jeunes femmes était si violent qu'elle n'osa pas approcher. Le goût amer du sang dans sa bouche vint perturber Quinn, et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était Santana qui lui avait fait ça, elle laissa tout à fait exploser sa fureur. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle manquait de frapper Brittany alors qu'elle plaquait durement la latina contra la rambarde de la terrasse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu gâches tout ?

- C'est toi qui gâche tout, ça a toujours été toi ! » s'exclama Santana.

Elle réussit brusquement à reprendre le dessus, et elles valdinguèrent jusque dans le mur du chalet en face d'elles. La douleur qui vrilla le dos de Quinn fut si forte qu'elle se demanda un instant si Santana ne l'avait pas encastrée dans les rondins de bois.

Elles entendaient tout juste les cris de Brittany non loin d'elles.

« Tu m'étonnes que t'es pas intéressée par Puck, tu m'étonnes ! » répéta Santana, et Quinn évita tout juste le poing qu'elle envoyait dans sa direction.

Elle essaya de se dégager mais la latina plaqua une main impitoyable sur sa poitrine, la maintenant fermement contre le mur du chalet.

« Il aurait fallu qu'on parle, Q, il aurait fallu qu'on parle il y a bien longtemps, lui susurra-t-elle alors que Quinn se tortillait pour essayer d'échapper à son emprise. Mais visiblement, y a que la violence qui marche avec toi, donc c'est ce qu'on va faire, ok ?

- Sale pétasse, grommela Quinn.

- Sale quoi ? Pardon ? répéta Santana en se permettant d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

- SALE PETASSE ! hurla Quinn.

- C'EST CA ! » s'écria Santana en la frappant au visage.

Tout devint noir autour de Quinn, et avant qu'elle comprenne comment ou pourquoi, elle se retrouva à terre, avec une violente nausée et un mal de tête insupportable. Elle pouvait entendre des cris autour d'elle, mais tout se mélangeait en un méli-mélo confus de voix, et elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de discerner le ton énervé de Brittany.

« San, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu me déçois tellement ! »

Vint ensuite la voix inquiète de Sam tout près d'elle.

« Quinn, tu m'entends ? Eh, Quinn... »

Elle se devina qui portait une main tremblante à son visage, effleurant du bout des doigts le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche, en même temps que de l'autre, elle repoussait le garçon avec un grommellement irrité. Celui-ci ne sembla pas insister, car elle n'entendit plus sa voix.

« Tu vois, Q, que la violence ça marche avec toi, hm ? »

Quinn essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais la douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes était beaucoup trop forte. Mais elle pouvait deviner Santana accroupie à côté d'elle, qui lui glissait à l'oreille d'une voix narquoise :

« Tu vas comprendre à quel point je te déteste maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quinn voulut répliquer quelque-chose, mais seul un gargouillis lui échappa, et cela ne ressemblait en rien à des mots. Elle avait horriblement mal mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se consumer de rage contre la latina.

« Je sais pour Rachel, lui souffla soudain celle-ci, et son ton devint d'un coup glacial, distant. Je l'ai su dès que j'ai vu le regard que t'as lancé à Hudson quand il a commencé sa petite chanson pourrie pour la reconquérir. Je sais que t'as le béguin pour elle et je sais que t'en crèves. Je m'en doutais, je m'en suis toujours doutée, et haha, tu ne croyais quand même pas que je te considérais encore comme hétéro après toutes ces années ? Il me fallait simplement trouver _qui_. Et j'ai trouvé. Tu savais pendant toutes ces années, tu savais ce que cela faisait d'être comme moi, de se cacher, de souffrir à cause de ce que tu es, mais _tu n'as rien fait_. Tu m'as laissée, tu m'as abandonnée, et tu as bien tranquillement zigzagué pendant tout ce temps, pendant que j'avais besoin de toi. »

Sur ces derniers mots, la voix de Santana se brisa, et la colère se volatilisa tout à fait de son ton. Et Quinn, au milieu de la douleur qui l'élançait et de la rage qui la secouait, eut enfin un aperçu de toute la souffrance qui animait sa camarade.

« Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, Q, et j'espère très sincèrement que tu en crèveras. J'espère que tu crèveras de jalousie et de désespoir, parce-que c'est tout ce que tu mérites. »

Peut-être qu'elle était sonnée, peut-être qu'elle avait perdu la moitié de ses neurones dans la bataille, mais il sembla bien à Quinn qu'à cet instant-là, Santana refoulait précipitamment un sanglot. Mais elle ne put le vérifier, car la latina était déjà partie, laissant la place aux voix inquiètes de Kurt et Mercedes au-dessus d'elle.

« Quinn, tu peux marcher ? » demanda Puck, et elle le devinait qui passait les bras sous ses aisselles.

Elle voulut le repousser et répliquer qu'elle allait très bien, mais sa voix lui fit défaut et elle se laissa soulever comme une poupée de chiffon.

Elle cligna laborieusement des yeux, éblouie par la lumière du jour -le soleil avait-il toujours frappé aussi fort ? elle ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir- , et sentit que quelqu'un passait un mouchoir sur son visage tuméfié.

« Mettez-la dans le van, il y a une trousse dans la boîte à gants, entendit-elle Kurt s'exclamer.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » demanda Mercedes avec sévérité, et Quinn devina qu'elle s'adressait à Santana.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Ou peut-être qu'elle répondit, mais en tous les cas, Quinn rata ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Fais gaffe aux marches, lui murmura Puck en la soutenant.

- 'va très bien, 'âche-moi, » grommela-t-elle en essayant de le repousser.

Le garçon se contenta de rire.

« Baisse la tête, voilààààà...

- 'âche-moi, » grommela encore Quinn.

Elle remarqua que Puck l'avait assise à l'arrière du van de Kurt.

« Quinn, il va falloir désinfecter les vilaines plaies que tu as sur le visage et je sais que ça va piquer et oh mon Dieu j'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas pour ça... »

Rachel surgit brusquement dans le champ de vision de la blonde, une trousse de secours dans la main.

« 'achel, » soupira Quinn, et si elle n'avait pas été aussi groggy, elle aurait sans doute pris la peine de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait arrêter d'apparaître toujours dans les moments les moins opportuns.

« Bon, pas de raison pour s'attarder davantage ! hurla Mercedes quelque-part à leur gauche. Britt, emmène Satan se calmer dans ta voiture, on se répartira comme on peut dans les autres bagnoles... ET SI J'EN VOIS ENCORE SE BATTRE JE LES ETRIPE !

- Compris, M'dame, » lancèrent Sam et Mike.

Quinn grimaça, attendant d'entendre le bruit des claques que leur assénerait Mercedes, mais celle-si sembla se retenir, car aucun son ne lui parvint.

« Ok, Baby Mama, dit Puck en réapparaissant à côté d'elle. J'ai trouvé un débardeur de rechange, je devrais réussir à me contrôler suffisamment pour me retourner quand tu l'enfileras.

- Gné ? » bredouilla Quinn.

Elle baissa le nez sur son débardeur et haussa les sourcils en constatant qu'il était maculé de nombreuses tâches de sang.

« Elle m'a défoncée, » grommela-t-elle.

Derrière elle, le moteur de la voiture de Finn se mit en route avec un rugissement.

« Quinn, excuse-moi mais euh... » dit Rachel à côté d'elle.

La blonde tourna la tête pour la contempler avec confusion. Rachel lui sourit doucement avant de ramener les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans la figure derrière l'oreille. Quinn ferma les yeux au contact des doigts froids de la brunette, et elle se laissa docilement faire tandis que celle-ci lui nettoyait le visage.

« Tu n'es pas obligée, parvint-elle finalement à murmurer, je peux le faire toute seule. »

Rachel secoua la tête de droite à gauche, et déclara d'une voix décidée :

« Ça ne me gêne pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je pense que je te dois bien ça...

- Hein ? bredouilla Quinn en la dévisageant.

- Attends, ne bouge paaas, » marmonna Rachel d'un air absorbé.

Quinn la laissa faire tandis qu'elle s'employait à lui nettoyer la nuque.  
>« J'ai l'air vraiment ridicule hein ? » chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'elle fixait avec attention la manière dont les sourcils de Rachel se fronçaient sous l'effet de la concentration.<p>

Elle espéra que la diva ne remarqua pas les frissons qui lui parcoururent le corps lorsqu'elle se laissa aller à sourire en répondant d'une voix amusée :

« Tu t'en es très bien tirée, je trouve. Je ne pense pas que la moitié d'entre nous s'en serait sortie vivante face à Santana, elle peut être vraiment dangereuse quand elle est énervée. »

Quinn se contenta de soupirer en détournant les yeux.

« Tu t'en sors, mini-Barbra ? lança Puck en arrivant derrière elle.

- Oh oui, ça peut aller, » répondit l'autre d'un air absent.

Puck gratifia Quinn d'un sourire en coin.

« Oui, je vois ça... » commenta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la blonde, avant de s'éloigner.

Quinn voulut le fusiller du regard mais elle n'en trouva pas la force. Elle se contenta de garder un air impassible tandis que Rachel lui appliquait du désinfectant, bien que cela piquât horriblement.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi elle est si énervée contre toi ? » dit la jeune femme après un moment de silence.

Quinn sentit son estomac qui se retournait à cette question.

« C'est... compliqué, » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle devina le regard scrutateur de la brunette, et espéra qu'elle n'insisterait pas.

« D'accord... » finit par murmurer Rachel, et Quinn retint un soupir de soulagement.

Elle se détourna un instant pour farfouiller dans la trousse de secours et Quinn sourit d'un air désabusé tandis qu'elle en ressortait une bobine de sparadraps.

« La totale... fit-elle remarquer avec un rictus.

- Il faudrait que tu changes de débardeur avant, ce sera au moins ça de fait, lui indiqua Rachel avec un sourire un peu hésitant.

- Ok... bredouilla Quinn, sentant aussitôt le feu lui monter aux joues. Tu voudrais bien... ?

- Oh bien sûr ! » s'exclama Rachel en se retournant aussitôt.

Quinn maudit ses bras engourdis et la douleur qui l'élançait de partout tandis qu'elle bataillait pour retirer son haut tâché et essayait d'enfiler l'autre.

« Ça y est... » finit-elle par souffler après ce qui lui sembla une éternité.

Rachel fit aussitôt volte-face et Quinn se força à sourire tandis qu'elle s'accroupissait de nouveau devant elle avec ses sparadraps.

« Je pourrais-... » commença-t-elle d'une voix réticente.

Mais avant qu'elle ait le temps d'en dire plus, Rachel lui en colla un sur le nez, un sur le menton et un sur le front.

« Oh mon Dieu, je dois avoir l'air fabuleuse, déclara-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

- Magnifique... » lui glissa Rachel avec un sourire.

Quinn détourna les yeux et se leva tant bien que mal.

« Tu n'y peux rien si Santana s'est amusée à te griffer entre deux coups de poing, la rassura la brunette.

- Sans doute, » murmura Quinn en lissant les plis de son débardeur pour ne pas avoir à la regarder dans les yeux.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, et elles purent entendre les moteurs qui se mettaient en marche les uns après les autres autour d'elles.

« C'est bon, la blessée est soignée ? » lança Kurt en arrivant vers elles, ses clés de voiture dans la main.

Quinn acquiesça, surprise par le sourire qu'il lui adressait.

« Le van est tout à toi, Kurt, lui assura joyeusement Rachel.

- Dieu merci, » lâcha le garçon avec une moue faussement impatiente.

Il s'engouffra côté passager en poussant une exclamation satisfaite.

« Chaud devant ! » s'exclamèrent Mike et Puck, arrivant droit sur les deux jeunes femmes, Artie et son fauteuil dans les mains.

Quinn et Rachel se poussèrent hâtivement.

« Bon, je crois que je vais aller m'installer dans une voiture, » murmura la blonde en jetant un dernier regard de côté à Rachel.

La brunette leva les yeux vers elle et sembla soudain se souvenir de quelque-chose.

« Non, attends, dit-elle précipitamment, voyant qu'elle tournait déjà les talons. Il faudrait que euh, je te parle... »

Elle paraissait tout à coup très nerveuse et Quinn eut la soudaine envie de se gifler en constatant la manière dont son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine.

« On pourrait, hum, bafouilla la brunette en jetant un coup d'œil à Mike et Puck qui s'escrimaient avec le fauteuil d'Artie, se décaler un peu ? »

Quinn hocha lentement la tête et lui emboîta le pas tandis qu'elle les guidait en dehors de l'agitation qui régnait autour des voitures. Rachel fit encore quelques mètres, avant de vivement se retourner pour lui faire face. Quinn trébucha en s'arrêtant, manquant de lui rentrer dedans. Elle ne détacha jamais les yeux de la brunette, qui se massa machinalement les tempes pour calmer sa nervosité.

« Bon, très bien, Quinn... finit-elle par dire d'une voix décidée. Je ne sais pas très bien comment tu vas le prendre, mais je te demande simplement de m'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de t'énerver contre moi... »

Quinn fronça les sourcils et son cœur se serra lorsque Rachel leva les yeux vers elle. Ses iris chocolat brillaient d'une anxiété inquiétante. La diva prit une grande inspiration, avant de finalement commencer à parler :

« Je pense que tu es d'accord pour dire que les frictions qui existent entre nous depuis le début de notre séjour ici sont assez représentatives de ce qu'est notre relation depuis le début de lycée. On est aimables l'une avec l'autre pendant dix secondes, avant de s'asséner des paroles blessantes, pour ensuite s'ignorer le reste du temps, cette dernière option valant mieux pour nous deux si tu veux mon avis... En tous les cas, je... j'ai eu des paroles dans la salle de bain tout à l'heure que je regrette profondément... Je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout cela, encore moins à un moment aussi inopportun... C'est vrai que tu n'as pas toujours été sympathique avec moi pendant les premières années, mais on a dépassé ce cap je pense, et je pense aussi que moi aussi j'ai mes torts, étant donné que c'est à cause de moi que tout le monde a su pour ta grossesse, que je n'ai cessé de faire mon possible pour te piquer Finn et... et voilà. Enfin, tu as le droit de me détester pour ce que j'ai pu te dire tout à l'heure, et je comprendrai tout à fait, ne t'inquiète pas... »

Quinn regardait Rachel trébucher sur ses mots avec attention, ayant du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire. La brunette avait certes eu des mots durs pour elle deux heures plus tôt, mais ce n'était pas comme si Quinn ne les avait pas mérités.

«... je voudrais simplement te dire à quel point, mais sincèrement à quel point je suis désolée... Je ne peux pas mettre ça sur le compte du rhum ou de ma rupture avec Finn, parce-que ce serait hypocrite que de te faire croire que c'est quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui a parlé à ce moment-là. Ce serait aussi égoïste de ma part de te dire que tu mérites toutes ces paroles, parce-que je sais que tu as changé, et je sais que tu n'es plus comme ça. Je ne réclame pas de toi une amitié, ce serait bien présomptueux, mais cette discussion un peu malsaine que nous avons eue m'a permis de réaliser à quel point nos incessantes confrontations m'épuisent, et à quel point je suis fatiguée de te compter parmi mes opposantes plutôt que parmi mes amies... Enfin, ce n'est pas- ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire, on est toutes les deux conscientes qu'à une semaine de notre séparation à tous, il est trop tard pour tenter quoi-que-ce-soit et, enfin... je voudrais que l'on arrête, Quinn. De se chercher, de se blesser, de s'éviter ensuite. Alors je te prie de me pardonner pour ce que j'ai pu dire, et simplement d'accepter de me tolérer. Je ferai de même et comme cela tout sera plus simple entre nous pour le reste de la semaine. »

Rachel, un peu essoufflée, tendit sa main à Quinn et celle-ci, complètement désemparée par le discours de la jeune femme, ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'elle était censée en faire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et elle était pratiquement sûre d'être rouge comme une tomate. Mais peu importait après tout ce que Rachel venait de lui dire.

« Je... euh... » bredouilla-t-elle, la dévisageant de ses yeux écarquillés.

Rachel venait de lui offrir la paix. Quinn ne l'avait jamais compris, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours réclamé pour pouvoir aller de l'avant. La paix. La blonde avait l'impression qu'un grand poids venait d'être retiré de ses épaules, et en même temps, elle avait la gorge douloureusement nouée. Est-ce que c'était la fin de ces confrontations où à travers la rage ou la frustration qu'elle laissait entrevoir, Quinn pouvait montrer à Rachel tout ce qu'elle provoquait en elle ?

Oui, sans aucun doute.

Quinn avait la bizarre impression qu'elle perdrait complètement Rachel en acceptant la paix. Elle n'était pas son amie, mais maintenant elle n'aurait plus rien de son ''ennemie''. Elles n'auraient plus aucune raison de s'adresser la parole.

De son côté Rachel se faisait violence pour ne pas demander à Quinn ce qu'il s'était passé pendant cette nuit arrosée. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de la contrarier. Elles étaient sur le point de mettre fin à leur opposition infantile, c'était possible. Il fallait simplement qu'elle ne gâche pas tout. Comme à son habitude.

« Je... euh... » bredouilla encore Quinn d'un air perdu, fixant un instant son regard sur les pieds de la brunette.

Rachel la scruta avec attention tandis qu'elle cherchait ses mots. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver quelque-chose d'extrêmement adorable à la Quinn qui se trouvait en face d'elle, avec son air hésitant et ses sparadraps sur le visage. Elle était à mille lieux de la froide reine des glaces qui avait jadis régné sur McKinley. Et Rachel n'aurait vraiment su expliquer pourquoi, mais elle trouvait cela absolument extraordinaire.

Elle se retint de sourire comme une idiote.

« D'-D'accord, finit par dire la blonde en tendant à son tour sa main. Moi aussi je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire, et même... même si des mots n'y changeront rien, j'espère que tu seras simplement capable de me pardonner un jour... »

Elle osa relever les yeux pour fixer la brunette et se heurta au sourire timide que celle-ci affichait.

« Je t'ai déjà pardonnée... » murmura Rachel, et l'estomac de Quinn fit un salto arrière doublé d'une roue particulièrement bien exécutée en entendant ces mots.

Après un moment d'hésitation qu'elles passèrent à se fixer en silence, elles se serrèrent finalement la main. Quinn retint son souffle lorsque sa paume moite entra en contact avec les doigts encore un peu incertains de la brunette, et elle eut du mal à garder contenance tandis que le sourire timide de Rachel s'agrandissait, dévoilant des dents d'une blancheur éclatante.

Dieu, qu'elle en était amoureuse.

Elles auraient sans doute passé les dix minutes suivantes ainsi, sans oser se séparer, si Puck ne s'était pas exclamé -avec beaucoup trop d'allégresse dans la voix- que si elles continuaient à traîner de cette façon, elles allaient se retrouver ligotées dans un des coffres.


	22. Transatlanticism

Désolée pour l'absence de chapitre ces derniers jours, mais je suis partie en vacances et j'ai omis d'en publier au moins un avant mon départ :) J'ai de plus eu quelques problèmes avec Doc Manager sous Chrome^^"

Quoiqu'il en soit, pour ceux qui se le demandent, ma fic comptera une cinquantaine de chapitres :) (normalement... rien n'est sûr, c'est juste une vague estimation)

Merci encore pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !

**Playlist :**

**Talk To Me - Yodelice**

**Save The Last Dance For Me - The Drifters **

**Lollipop - The Chordettes **

**Evelyn - Goldmund **

**Memories (Someone We'll Never Know) - Clint Mansell **

**Transatlanticism - Death Cab For Cutie **

**Armistice (RAC Remix) - Phoenix**

**We Go Together - Grease**

* * *

><p>« Pff, comme toujours... » grommela Santana en jetant un regard mauvais par la vitre entrouverte.<p>

Quinn et Rachel rejoignaient les voitures et elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la rougeur qui était montée aux joues de la blonde.

« J'ai un œil au beurre noir et c'est elle qu'on soigne. Bien sûr.

- Tu te l'es fait toute seule, répliqua Brittany. C'est de ta faute, tu n'avais qu'à pas te jeter sur Quinn. »

Santana tourna lentement la tête pour la contempler d'un air sombre.

« Toi aussi tu me fais la gueule maintenant ? »

Brittany lui retourna son regard noir.

« Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de te bouder, dit-elle avec une ombre de sourire. Mais je suis énervée contre toi. Je croyais que tu voulais te réconcilier avec Quinn. »

Santana croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Raclées et réconciliations ont toujours été synonymes quand il s'agit de Q et moi.

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais battues comme ça, répliqua Brittany avec irritation. Même quand vous étiez en compétition pour le poste de capitaine des pompom-girls, vous ne vous êtes jamais battues comme ça.

- Il faut un début à tout.

- San, tu as dix-huit ans, tu ne peux plus te permettre de taper tes amies quand tu as besoin de te défouler. »

Santana se contenta de marmonner dans sa barbe et Brittany détourna les yeux, relâchant un peu l'air irrité qu'elle se forçait à prendre pour bien faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle désapprouvait ses actions.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça à Quinn, c'est injuste. Tu ne vois pas à quel point elle est triste ? Tu ne vois pas à quel point elle a besoin de nous ? »

Santana grommela une nouvelle fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Brittany en tournant de nouveau la tête vers elle.

- Je dis qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait, répondit Santana en la fixant avec défi. Je ne regrette pas un de mes coups de poings.

- Tu as réussi à la faire saigner, lui fit remarquer Brittany. C'est grave.

- Ce n'est pas grave, rétorqua Santana avec énervement. J'aurais pu faire bien pire, je me suis retenue. »

Brittany la dévisagea un instant en silence.

« Tu mens, finit-elle par dire.

- Je-...

- N'essaye pas de dire le contraire, San, parce-que je sais. Je sais quand tu mens, je sais quand tu es sincère, je sais quand tu es triste, je sais quand tu es heureuse. Je sais. Et là je sais que tu ne t'es pas retenue. Si Quinn ne s'était pas défendue, tu aurais pu lui faire bien plus mal.

- J'ai un œil au beurre noir, s'insurgea Santana. Tu pourrais penser à moi un peu aussi ?

- Je pense à toi ! s'exclama Brittany avec colère. Je pense à toi, tout le temps ! Jamais je ne m'arrête de penser à toi ! Mais là, ce que tu as fait, ce n'est pas normal ! Quinn a fait des erreurs, mais je sais qu'elle les regrette ! Elle ne méritait pas ça, tu n'as pas le droit de la taper comme ça sous prétexte que c'est comme ça que vous avez toujours fonctionné !

- Depuis quand tu peux me faire des leçons de morale ? s'énerva Santana. Tu t'entends avec tout le monde, tout le Glee Club t'adore, c'est tellement facile pour toi de me dire que j'aurais dû me retenir ! Je ne fonctionne pas comme ça, je n'ai pas ta capacité à pardonner, je n'ai pas ton tempérament joyeux, je fais avec ce que j'ai, d'accord ? Et je n'ai plus rien en stock, plus de patience, plus d'affection, plus d'envie de pardonner. Je n'ai plus rien ! »

Brittany la dévisagea avec attention, de ses grands yeux bleu azur.

« Je ne te demande pas d'être comme moi, et tu le sais, dit-elle plus calmement. Mais tu fais un caprice, San. Tu as passé une de ces nuits horribles qui te donne envie de te rouler en boule et de t'endormir pour toujours... »

En face d'elle, Santana fut incapable de s'empêcher de flancher. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux.

«... alors tu as pris Quinn comme punching-ball. Prends-moi, défoule-toi sur moi si tu le veux, mais pas sur Quinn, ni sur personne d'autre. Je peux t'aider à te sentir mieux, mais Quinn non, elle ne comprend pas, elle ne sait pas. Mais moi je sais. Alors je t'en prie, frappe-moi si ça peut te faire du bien, mais s'il-te-plaît, ne t'en prends pas à Quinn parce-qu'elle ne sait pas comme moi je sais.

- Alors tu crois que c'est juste un caprice ? murmura Santana en fronçant les sourcils. Tu crois que je suis incapable de me canaliser un minimum ?

- Je ne comprends pas ton comportement, dit doucement Brittany. Et ça me fait mal de ne pas comprendre.  
>- J'ai été capable de me canaliser pendant des années avec toi, poursuivit Santana d'une voix frémissante. Toutes ces fois où tu m'as rejetée, toutes ces fois où je t'ai rejetée... tu crois que je ne me canalisais pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'on ne s'est mises ensemble qu'en dernière année ?<p>

- Ne t'énerve pas, s'il-te-plaît... dit la blonde en le contemplant avec vigilance.

- Comment tu veux que je reste calme quand tu m'accuses de tabasser les gens selon mon bon plaisir ?

- Je ne comprends pas, San.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

- Quand même moi je suis incapable de comprendre, c'est qu'il y a quelque-chose à comprendre.

- Non.

- Bien sûr que si. »

Santana eut un mouvement de recul, déstabilisée par l'insistance de sa copine. Celle-ci la fixait avec ce même regard pénétrant. Elle n'était déjà plus en colère. Brittany était incapable de s'énerver durablement contre elle, et ces quelques minutes passées à se disputer avaient déjà été bien assez stressantes pour que Santana en redemande.

Elle se détourna de Brittany et fit mine de trouver un intérêt tout particulier à la plaine qui s'étendait à sa droite.

« Très bien, dit la blonde après un moment de flottement. Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer, tant pis. »

Sans rien ajouter, elle mit le moteur en route.

« On va suivre la voiture de Sam, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton qui était de nouveau étrangement léger. Je ne sais pas où est la grotte et elle est indiquée sur son GPS. C'est mieux si on ne veut pas se perdre. »

Santana ne réagit pas. La voiture se mit lentement en mouvement et Brittany la fit bifurquer en direction de la route. Derrière elles, le reste du Glee Club achevait de s'installer dans leurs véhicules.

« Quinn est lesbienne. »

Santana avait dit cette phrase d'une voix frémissante. Elle tourna la tête vers Brittany, guettant une réaction, et celle-ci se contenta de la fixer sans mot dire.

Brittany papillonna des yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« Attends... Comment tu le sais ? »

Santana haussa les épaules. Brittany la dévisagea encore un instant avec confusion.

Le moment qui s'écoula ensuite parut durer une éternité.

L'une et l'autre se fixèrent en silence, et le moteur continua de rugir dans le capot.

Puis, Brittany finit par parler. Elle bredouilla, mais il n'y avait pas autant de désarroi que ce à quoi Santana se serait attendue. Mais c'était Brittany... la sexualité n'avait pour elle pas grande importance. Cela ne signifiait rien, parce-que tout ce qu'elle savait c'étaient que les gens s'aimaient et que vous ne choisissiez pas l'amour, mais que l'amour vous choisissait, peu importe le genre.

Cela n'empêcha pas la latina d'être surprise lorsqu'elle entendit Brittany bredouiller « Et alors ? », et de poser des yeux de merlans frits sur elle.

« Comment ça ''et alors'' ?

- Est-ce que c'est une raison pour la taper ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne-...

- Si, s'empressa de la couper Brittany. Tu es dix fois plus en colère contre elle parce-qu'elle savait ce que ça faisait. Mais elle aurait pu savoir même sans ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu-...

- Elle a été rejetée quand elle est tombée enceinte. Coach Sylvester l'a exclue des Cheerios à cause de ça, tout le monde se moquait d'elle, on la traitait de plein de mots méchants qu'elle ne mérite pas... et elle n'avait que _seize ans_.

- Elle m'a abandonnée, répliqua Sant ana avec véhémence. Elle _nous_ a abandonnées.

- Vous auriez pu en parler, rétorqua Brittany.

- C'est trop tard.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard, insista la blonde.

- Pour nous, si... »

Brittany retint un soupir et préféra se concentrer sur le volant.

« Je crois que tu ne m'as jamais autant énervée, San... murmura-t-elle en regardant obstinément devant elle.

- Oh, je t'en prie, se moqua Santana avec un sourire plein de morgue. Tu es incapable de t'énerver contre moi plus de quelques minutes.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas envie de jouer à ça... » répliqua Brittany avec un froncement de sourcils qui parut si comique à Santana qu'elle en éclata de rire.

La latina comprit que c'était une affaire sérieuse lorsque Brittany mit la radio en route, réglant le volume au maximum.

...

...

...

« Wow, ça castagne dur chez Santittany, commenta Puck en observant la mine contrariée de Brittany avec amusement, alors que Sam rangeait tout juste la voiture au même niveau que les filles.

- Brittana, lança Mercedes depuis le siège arrière.

- Rappelle-moi déjà ce que tu fais ici, Jones, répliqua Puck d'un air narquois.

- Je ne supporte plus leurs chamailleries incessantes et je sais bien ici que personne ne se disputera pour savoir quelles chansons mettre, expliqua Mercedes en le fusillant du regard à travers le rétroviseur.

- Hum, oui, ça ressemble un peu à un champ de bataille, » approuva Sam en observant les gesticulations de Tina dans le van de Kurt.

Le véhicule se gara à leur hauteur et il trembla violemment lorsqu'Artie abattit une pochette sur le crâne de Blaine.

« Ils sont complètement fous, et je ne sais pas si on peut dire fous au sens clinique du terme, mais de toute façon qu'ils soient fous au sens large est déjà bien assez suffisant et effrayant, » se lamenta Rachel en trottinant jusqu'à eux.

Elle s'arrêta face à la fenêtre de Sam, et se baissant légèrement, demanda avec un sourire contrit :

« Puis-je trouver asile ici ? Je ne veux pas monter dans le van, je sais quelle furie je peux devenir quand il est question de goûts musicaux et-et je sais aussi que je serais prête à me battre jusqu'à la mort pour parvenir à faire passer mes chansons de Broadway.

- Oh oui, un joli bain de sang bien comme il faut, » commenta Puck avec un sourire goguenard.

Rachel darda sur lui un regard assassin.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi je suis capable, Noah, autrement tu ne te réjouirais pas à l'idée de me voir tuer mes propres camarades simplement pour pouvoir écouter la musique que j'adore... Au contraire, tu t'empresserais de sortir de là, de faire le tour de la voiture et de me tenir la portière pendant que je m'y installe.

- Tu es trop petite, même Warbler serait à peine égratigné !

- Tu veux qu'on teste, Noah, tu veux vraiment ?

- Eh, calmez-vous, intervint Sam. Bien sûr que tu peux venir Rachel. »

Rachel le remercia avec un large sourire et se précipita aussitôt sur la portière arrière. Elle manqua de heurter Quinn en l'ouvrant avec enthousiasme.

« Oups, désolée, oh mon Dieu Quinn tu n'as rien ? » demanda-t-elle précipitamment alors que la blonde faisait un bond en arrière.

Quinn la contempla un instant avec désemparement avant de se laisser aller sourire.

« Non ça va, je ne suis pas en sucre... murmura-t-elle. Et d'ailleurs... Je me demandais s'il était possible de venir dans cette voiture ?... Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'aller avec ces fous furieux... »

Elle désigna le van de Kurt d'un mouvement de bras qui fit sourire Rachel.

« … je ne pense pas non plus que ça soit une bonne idée que j'aille dans celle de Finn et puis pour Britt-...

- Hey, Quinn ! s'exclama Mercedes, et sa tête émergea brusquement de la portière entrouverte. Viens donc par là, c'est la voiture avec les passagers les plus cools ici et tu mérites d'en faire partie !

- Ouais, si on oublie de te compter, lança Puck en s'étirant paresseusement.

- La ferme, Puckerman ! beugla Mercedes en se tournant vivement vers lui, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille debout devant elle et de la gratifier d'un large sourire : alors Quinn, tu viens ? »

La jeune femme la regarda sans mot dire, puis jeta un regard incertain à Rachel. Celle-ci lui sourit timidement, avant de détourner les yeux.

« Allez, Fabray, du nerf ! s'exclama Puck avec impatience. C'est pas tout ça mais on a une grotte à explorer ! »

Quinn releva le menton et balaya les alentours du regard. Les passagers du van de Kurt s'étaient finalement calmés, les silhouettes de Brittany et Santana restaient obstinément détournées l'une de l'autre dans leur voiture et elle pouvait apercevoir le bras de Mike qui dépassait de la fenêtre du véhicule de Finn et qui en tapotait machinalement la carrosserie crasseuse. Tous les moteurs rutilaient depuis de longues minutes.

Mercedes l'encouragea d'un nouveau sourire et Quinn finit par s'exécuter.

« En route ! » s'exclama Puck alors que Rachel s'installait à son tour, refermant vivement la portière derrière elle.

La voix du GPS leur indiqua joyeusement de s'engager sur la nationale tandis que Quinn se ratatinait le plus possible pour ne pas avoir à frôler la cuisse de Rachel.

Elle détestait _vraiment _être assise au milieu de la banquette arrière.

...

...

...

Les voitures rugirent de plus bel et elles s'engagèrent les unes à la suite des autres sur le chemin qui menaient à la route. Rachel observa d'un air rêveur le chalet alors qu'il se faisait de plus en plus petit au-fur-et-à-mesure qu'ils s'en éloignaient. L'arbre qui le traversait de part en part devint bien vite à peine plus grand qu'une allumette, les pilotis sur lesquels tenaient la chaleureuse bâtisse parurent rapetisser à une vitesse affolante et les fenêtres semblèrent lui faire un malicieux clin d'œil alors qu'elles se réduisaient à à peine plus qu'un petit pois. L'instant d'après, le chalet disparaissait derrière un des gigantesques pins qui longeaient le chemin terreux. Rachel essaya d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentit à ce moment-là et détourna son attention de la fenêtre. Les deux jours qu'ils avaient passés tous ensemble ici lui rappelait à quel point elle adorait le Glee Club, et à quel point tous lui manqueraient à New-York.

Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Rachel avait toujours été obstinée et confiante. Elle avait confiance en son talent, confiance en ses capacités, confiance en ses chances. Un peu moins en son apparence, mais de façon générale, elle s'était toujours crue capable d'accomplir ses rêves, peu importe les obstacles. Le lycée avait été un de ces obstacles. Dès sa première année, elle avait compris qu'elle n'aimerait pas cette période. Trop d'imbéciles, trop d'immaturité, trop de moqueries. Elle avait comprit qu'elle devrait garder la tête haute en attendant d'être diplômée. Rejoindre le plus de clubs possibles pour épaissir son dossier, devenir la star du Glee Club parce-que c'était ce à quoi son talent l'obligeait.

Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle s'attacherait autant à toutes ces personnes. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle ressentirait autre chose que du soulagement en les quittant tous. Oui, il y avait eu du soulagement. Mais pour cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle avec NYADA et les lumières de New-York. Pas parce-qu'elle quittait le Glee Club. Elle les aimait tous tellement. Elle n'aurait jamais penser qu'il puisse y avoir autre chose que de la camaraderie forcée entre eux tous.

Elle repensa aux débuts difficiles. Comment elle s'était battue avec Kurt pour obtenir ce solo qu'elle voulait tant. Comment Mercedes et elle se confrontaient régulièrement pour savoir laquelle des deux méritait le plus le titre de diva. Comment Quinn la traitait, l'insultant et la méprisant plus que de raison.

Elle risqua un coup d'œil à sa droite. La blonde s'était laissée aller contre la banquette et, les mains croisés sur ses cuisses, s'efforçait de garder les yeux ouverts. Mais il était aisé de voir qu'elle avait les paupières lourdes. Sa bataille avec Santana l'avait épuisée. Le regard de Rachel s'attarda un instant sur ses pansements, avant de se concentrer sur le voile d'épuisement qui recouvrait ses iris ambrés. C'était bien la Quinn Fabray d'aujourd'hui, et Rachel avait cette constante envie de sourire à chaque fois que cet état de fait lui était rappelé.

Elle avait la constante envie de sourire depuis qu'elles avaient parlé. Il était bien plus agréable d'avoir la certitude que Quinn la tolérait. Rachel avait toujours détesté danser sur deux pieds, et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ces deux dernières années, depuis que leur opposition n'était plus que tacite. Depuis la grossesse de Quinn, celle-ci avait cessé de mépriser Rachel ouvertement. Plus de slushies, plus d'insultes, plus de sourires mesquins. Elle avait bien essayé lorsqu'elle avait fait son retour à la tête des Cheerios. Mais elle avait vite laissé tomber et Rachel avait commencé à penser qu'elles pourraient devenir amies, finalement... C'est ce qui avait semblé se passer juste avant les Régionales. Quinn l'avait soutenue dans son projet d'écrire des chansons originales et puis elles avaient fini par passer du temps ensemble dans cette optique. Puis, Rachel avait compris que le seul but de Quinn était de la déstabiliser suffisamment pour qu'elle quitte Finn.

Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir jamais dire à quiconque à quel point Quinn l'avait blessée ce jour-là, près du piano.

Il avait donc toujours été difficile pour elle de savoir quand Quinn la méprisait et quand elle lui était plutôt indifférente. Maintenant qu'elles avaient fait la paix, elle pouvait respirer. Quinn n'était plus la lycéenne inquiétante qu'elle avait toujours craint et elle la tolérait.

C'était mieux que rien.

...  
>...<p>

...

« Tu ne vas pas faire la gueule pendant tout le trajet quand même ! » s'exclama Santana avec agacement.

Brittany ne répondit pas et resta concentrée sur la route. Elle s'employait attentivement à suivre la voiture de Sam.

Avec un soupir irrité, Santana éteignit brusquement la radio.

« Hé !

- On ne reçoit rien par ici, je ne voulais pas que les grésillements nous rendent sourdes, répliqua la latina.

- Des grésillements c'est toujours mieux que de t'entendre toi. »

Santana fronça les sourcils.

« Alors tu ne fais pas semblant ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Tu m'as vraiment énervée, San, c'est pour de vrai maintenant. »

Santana retint un soupir et s'employa à garder un air peu amène. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter la froideur dont la gratifiait Brittany mais elle ne voulait pas montrer de quelconque remord vis-à-vis de Quinn. C'était hors de question.

« Si tu crois que je vais me traîner à tes pieds pour te supplier de me pardonner, tu te trompes, Britt-Britt... »

Brittany se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire en coin.

« Oh, je vois ce petit rictus arrogant, » commenta Santana avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

La blonde se contenta de hausser les épaules. Même si elle gardait les yeux fixés sur la route, Santana pouvait aisément distinguer la lueur d'amusement qui brillait au fond de son regard bleuté.

« Tu crois que je suis à ta merci mais tu te trompes, poursuivit-elle moqueusement. Tu peux me bouder autant que tu le veux Britt, mais je ne céderai pas. Je ne regrette rien. »

Brittany tourna la tête vers elle et l'examina de la tête aux pieds avec ce même éclat de légèreté au fond des pupilles. Elle savait qu'elle avait le dessus sur Santana, et elle savait aussi que cela énervait Santana.

« Si tu le dis, » dit-elle avec ce même sourire en coin.

Santana voulut la fusiller du regard mais elle avait déjà reporté son attention sur la route.

« Alors quoi ? C'est bon, on a fait la paix ? demanda-t-elle avec réticence.

- Non, claironna Brittany.

- J'ai juste taper Quinn, on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire ! D'habitude, tu n'en fais pas tout un plat !

- Parce-que d'habitude ce n'est pas Quinn, et que j'aime Quinn.

- Mais tu m'aimes aussi, et plus qu'elle, alors arrête ta comédie ! s'agaça la jeune femme.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser la traiter comme ça, insista Brittany. Après tu vas croire que je suis d'accord avec toi ou que je m'en fiche parce-que c'est toi.

- Je ne suis pas une gamine de trois ans ! s'insurgea Santana. Tu n'as pas besoin de bouder pour me punir, je suis au dessus de ça !

- C'est pour ça que tu t'énerves autant là ? » répliqua Brittany.

Santana se tut, bouche bée. La blonde eut du mal à cacher son rictus enchanté.

« Brittany ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

La pétillante blonde ne réagit pas. Elle était bien décidée à lui montrer comment c'était quand elle était vraiment furieuse. Et malgré tout, c'était une colère bien brittaniesque. Brittany semblait s'amuser plus qu'autre chose de la frustration de Santana, et en même temps celle-ci pouvait vraiment dire qu'elle lui en voulait pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Quinn.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas réussir à la faire culpabiliser, si ?

« Brittany... » gronda Santana en lui jetant un regard de biais menaçant.

La blonde l'ignora encore. Plus Santana s'énervait, plus son sourire s'élargissait.

C'était tellement... Brittany.

« Bon très bien, finit par dire Santana avec mauvaise humeur. Je m'en veux terriblement, excuse-moi. Maintenant parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Brittany mit plusieurs longues secondes à répondre. Elle le faisait exprès.

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais faire tes excuses.

- Je m'excuserai auprès d'elle après, grommela Santana en détournant les yeux. Toi d'abord.

- Mais je sais que tu ne le penses pas... reprit Brittany d'un ton plus sérieux.

- Quoi ? s'irrita Santana.

- Tu veux que je te parle. Mais tu mens, tu ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu as fait à Quinn.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Tu ne supportes pas que je t'ignore, c'est tout.

- Puisque je te dis que je m'en veux ! »

Brittany lui jeta un regard de côté. Santana se sentit rougir sous le feu de ses yeux inquisiteurs et elle cacha sa gêne sous un masque impassible.

« San ?

- Britt ? répéta Santana, mimant son ton sévère avec mauvaise foi.

- Arrête de mentir.

- Je ne mens pas, grogna Santana.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Bon d'accord ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

- C'est Quinn, tu n'as pas le droit, répliqua Brittany avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Très bien, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi qui te fais grimper aux rideaux ! fit remarquer Santana avec morgue.

- Je continue de te bouder, » dit simplement Brittany.

Santana soupira avec exagération pour manifester son mécontentement.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit encore en train de se disputer à cause d'elle, grinça-t-elle.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'excuser et faire la paix avec elle.

- Il en est hors de question. Elle a toujours su et jamais elle n'a fait un effort. Jamais.

- Vous devriez en parler au lieu de vous taper dessus. »

Santana serra les dents.

« J'ai déjà du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'elle est à moins de trois mètres de moi, je ne peux pas faire plus.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlée ? demanda Brittany. Je croyais que vous alliez vous réconcilier et en fait tu t'es jetée sur elle. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlée ?

- Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer là-dedans. Tu ne mérites pas ça, c'est entre elle et moi.

- Je ne mérite pas ça mais pourtant tu continues de te disputer avec elle alors que tu sais que ça me fait mal. Tout ce que je veux c'est que vous arrêtiez de vous battre et tu continues. Ça me fait mal et tu continues. »

Santana se tut et laissa la honte s'insinuer lentement dans ses veines. Brittany gardait ce même air impassible mais elle savait qu'au fond, elle était blessée. Santana le savait depuis le début, et pourtant elle s'était abandonnée à sa colère. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était censée faire, elle n'aurait pas dû.

« Je n'aurais pas dû... » murmura-t-elle.

Brittany ne répondit pas. Le moteur de la voiture continuait de ronronner docilement et quelque-part derrière elles, Artie et Tina chantaient à tue-tête.

« Mais je lui en veux tellement, Britt... Je ne sais pas quoi faire...A chaque fois que je vois sa tronche de malheureuse, j'ai envie de la presser entre mes mains comme un fruit pas mûr. C'est plus fort que moi.

- Tu n'as même pas essayé de lui pardonner, dit Brittany.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'essayer. Elle m'a laissée. Je ne peux pas.

- Tu t'accroches à la haine alors que vous pourriez redevenir amies. Ce serait tellement mieux si vous arrêtiez de vous détester, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ce n'est pas en une semaine qu'on va réparer une année de merde, répliqua Santana avec froideur.

- Ne t'énerve pas contre moi, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait tout ça, rétorqua Brittany.

- Alors pourquoi tu la défends ? Pourquoi tu t'obstines à la défendre ? Je suis incapable de m'exprimer autrement que par la violence et tu la défends ! Tu ne crois pas que j'ai mal moi aussi ? Tu ne crois pas que chaque coup de poing est une larme que j'ai versée à cause d'elle ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai des sentiments ?

- C'est parce-que je sais à quel point ça te blesse que je veux que tu arrêtes ! s'exclama Brittany avec colère. Tu te fais du mal pour rien et je ne veux plus te voir comme ça, je ne veux plus te voir souffrir du tout ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, San, pourquoi ? Vous pourriez vous entraider et au lieu de ça vous vous entredéchirez !

- C'est toujours comme ça qu'on a fonctionné, répliqua Santana en laissant la fureur la submerger pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Avant même que je ne te rencontre, on se faisait du mal puis on se réconciliait, ça a toujours été comme ça !

- Et quand est-ce que vous allez vous réconcilier alors ? Quand ? Si vous continuez comme ça, vous partirez chacune de votre côté et vous ne vous reparlerez plus jamais !

- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas mieux comme ça !

- Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ?  
>- Parce-que ce n'est jamais mieux de se disputer plutôt que d'être réconciliées ! »<p>

Santana était si désemparée par l'insistance de la jeune femme qu'elle fut incapable de faire autre chose que de lâcher un hoquet dédaigneux.

« Si c'était si simple que ça...

- Tu crois que je suis idiote, hein ? demanda Brittany avec un sourire soudain attristé. Tu crois que je suis naïve et que je ne comprends pas ?

- Quoi ? Non je-...

- Je sais ce que tu penses, San... murmura Brittany. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué entre vous deux. Quinn est lesbienne, d'accord, mais est-ce que ça change qui elle est ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle préfère toujours... fuir... plutôt que de faire face. Ce n'est pas parce-qu'elle est lesbienne qu'elle est comme ça, mais parce-qu'elle est Quinn. Et elle a autant besoin de toi que toi tu as besoin d'elle.

- Arrête avec ça, s'il-te-plaît, arrête... Ça n'a jamais été une chose facile pour moi de... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais Brittany comprit, et Santana fit mine de regarder par la fenêtre pour ne plus avoir à faire face à l'expression peinée de la blonde.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on a finalement réussi à se mettre ensemble ? » demanda la blonde après un moment de silence.

...

...

...

Quinn papillonna des yeux et retint un grommellement.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui était si pénible de rester éveillée ?

Elle se recroquevillait le plus possible sur sa place, les jambes collées l'une contre l'autre, les mains croisées sur ses cuisses. Elle s'était tout juste autorisée à se laisser aller contre le dossier de la banquette.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir à frôler Rachel à sa gauche. La brunette n'avait absolument pas conscience de la bataille qui s'opérait du côté de la blonde et Quinn lui en voulait terriblement pour cela.

A sa droite, elle devinait que Mercedes s'empêchait tant bien que mal de lui parler. Il suffirait d'un regard, d'un seul petit regard jeté dans sa direction, pour que la jeune femme ouvre la bouche, Quinn le savait. Alors elle regardait devant elle, en essayant d'éviter de heurter l'épaule de Rachel à chaque cahot de la voiture.

Elle devinait le regard moqueur de Puck dans le rétroviseur. Elle faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer mais des fois c'était trop, alors elle relevait les yeux et le fixait avec défi. Le garçon se contentait alors de hausser un sourcil narquois avant de faire mine de se concentrer sur la route. C'était trop facile, et Quinn aurait été agacée si elle n'avait pas été si exténuée.

Quant à Sam, il conduisait en silence, écoutant les inutiles indications du GPS avec attention. A quoi Quinn aurait-elle pu s'attendre de toute façon ? Il n'allait pas l'accueillir tout sourire après la magnifique baffe qu'elle lui avait mise...

Mais quelle idée aussi d'insinuer qu'elle était avec Puck. A quel point fallait-il être stupide pour croire une chose pareille ?

Quinn repensa à Santana. A ses coups, et à ses paroles. Elle était démasquée.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir.

Elle avait senti la rage que Santana avait mis dans ses coups et elle continuait de la sentir qui lui retournait l'estomac. Elle avait fui, elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'une lâche. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ?

Elle n'avait pas voulu couler avec Santana.

_..._

_..._

_« Quinn ? Quinn ? »  
><em>

_La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et à travers ses larmes, Quinn entraperçut la silhouette si familière de sa sœur.  
><em>

_« Oh mon Dieu, Quinnie, ça va ? »  
><em>

_Liz s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et Quinn voulut la repousser. Le carrelage froid de la salle de bain brûlait ses jambes nues.  
><em>

_« Quinn, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
><em>

_La voix inquiète résonna comme un tambour aux oreilles bouillonnantes de Quinn. Elle essaya de lui répondre mais une nouvelle crampe, plus violente que la précédente, vint l'interrompre et elle laissa échapper un gémissement. La main froide de sa sœur vint se plaquer sur son front.  
><em>

_« Oh mon Dieu, tu es brûlante. »  
>Quinn refoula un nouveau sanglot et se détourna vivement pour vomir dans les toilettes. Liz s'avança <em>_aussitôt pour ramener ses cheveux trempés de sueur en arrière.  
><em>

_« Calme-toi, respire... »  
><em>

_Quinn fut incapable de se retenir plus longtemps et elle se laissa contre elle en pleurant tout son soûl.  
><em>

_« Calme-toi, ça va aller... » lui murmurait Liz en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.  
><em>

_Cela rappela à Quinn quand elles étaient petites et que Liz prenait toujours soin d'elle, même quand elle s'était à peine plus qu'égratignée en tombant de vélo.  
><em>

_Quinn aurait voulu revenir en arrière, à cette période. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se soucier de son apparence, de ce qu'elle disait, de ce qu'elle faisait, des garçons, des cours, de rien. Tout était tellement parfait. Elle ne voyait pas les défauts de ses parents. Elle s'accommodait de la sévérité de son père parce-qu'elle parvenait toujours à le faire craquer avec ses grands yeux beiges. Elle ne remarquait pas à quel point ses parents étaient portés sur la bouteille parce-que son esprit innocent ne savait même pas ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Sa sœur la protégeait et l'adorait, et tout allait tellement bien. Elle ne connaissait pas Rachel, elle ne connaissait pas Santana, elle ne connaissait pas Puck, elle ne connaissait pas Finn, elle ne connaissait personne sinon les figures rondouillardes de ces enfants de maternelle qui l'admiraient parce-qu'elle était jolie et bien élevée et qu'elle pouvait aussi bien jouer au football qu'aider la maîtresse à faire des tresses aux filles.  
><em>

_Tout était tellement plus simple.  
><em>

_Pourquoi ?  
><em>

_« J'ai mal, Liz, j'ai mal... » sanglota Quinn.  
><em>

_Elle n'en pouvait plus des crampes, des nausées matinales, des sautes d'humeur, du mensonge, de l'hypocrisie et de la peur. La peur d'être découverte, la peur d'être rejetée, la peur que quelqu'un se rende compte de son anormalité tant physique que mentale.  
><em>

_Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-elle couché avec Puck ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de le croire lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de risques pour la première fois ?  
>Pourquoi était-elle seulement venue au monde ?<br>_

_Cela n'avait pas de sens, quel était l'intérêt de la vie lorsqu'elle était passée dans la souffrance et l'effroi ?  
><em>

_Quinn était jolie, intelligente, appréciée, sociable, bien élevée... Que lui avait-il manqué ? Que lui manquait-il ?  
><em>

_« Chut, calme-toi, Quinnie, ça va aller... » lui murmura encore Liz en l'embrassant doucement sur le front.  
><em>

_Quinn avait de nouveau six ans. Elle avait cassé ce vase et Liz s'était énervée parce-qu'elle avait rejeté la faute sur elle. Elles s'étaient disputées et puis Quinn avait pleuré. Liz l'avait consolée. Alors que Quinn l'avait accusée à tort.  
><em>

_Une nouvelle crampe lui retourna l'estomac et elle s'accrocha un peu plus à sa sœur.  
><em>

_« J'en ai marre... sanglota-t-elle. Que quelqu'un arrête ça... »  
><em>

_Elle avait tellement peur. Elle mentait à tout le monde. A Santana, à Brittany, à Finn, à Rachel, à Liz, à ses parents. Elle ne pouvait être franche avec personne. Elle aurait tellement eu besoin de quelqu'un. De quelqu'un qui l'écouterait jusqu'au bout et qui, après un moment de silence, lui sourirait en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'on faisait tous des erreurs.  
><em>

_Mais le monde ne tournait pas comme cela.  
><em>

_Le monde n'avait jamais fonctionné comme cela et Quinn devait juste assumer ce qu'elle avait provoqué.  
><em>

_Mais comment ?  
><em>

_« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un aspirine ? lui proposa Liz d'une voix douce.  
><em>

_- Non ça va aller... » hoqueta Quinn en se redressant légèrement.  
><em>

_Le problème ne venait pas de là. Ce n'était pas un simple aspirine qui pourrait la soulager. Il y avait cette chose qui commençait par a- et qui finissait par -ment, mais bien qu'elle fut encore dans les délais, Quinn était absolument terrifiée à l'idée d'y avoir recours. Elle ne pouvait pas tuer son bébé.  
><em>

_Elle pleura encore ce qui lui sembla une éternité, puis, repoussa doucement sa sœur et se releva tant bien que mal, s'appuyant au rebord du lavabo. Elle entraperçut son reflet dans la glace : elle était blanche comme un cachet. Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre la voix inquiète de Liz. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait cependant.  
><em>

_« Ça va aller... marmonna Quinn en essuyant ses yeux bouffis. Ça va aller... »  
><em>

_Elle vacilla et Liz l'attrapa vivement par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Docilement, elle s'assit sur la cuvette des W.C. que Liz venait de rabattre. Elle avait la tête qui tournait mais les crampes avaient cessé.  
><em>

_Sa montre, laissée à l'abandon sur l'étagère en face, indiquait dix heures.  
><em>

_C'était une magnifique façon de commencer la journée.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Quinn ? » demanda Liz pour la énième fois.  
><em>

_Quinn l'ignora encore mais Liz s'agenouilla face à elle et lui tapotant affectueusement les cuisses, la contempla de ses yeux soucieux.  
><em>

_« Je ne me sens pas très bien... marmonna Quinn en laissant sa tête reposer contre les dalles froides qui recouvraient le mur derrière elle.  
><em>

_- J'avais cru comprendre... » dit Liz avec un sourire désabusé.  
><em>

_Quinn papillonna des yeux, attendant que le mal passe tout à fait. C'était pire que d'habitude.  
><em>

_« Non, sérieusement, Quinn, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Depuis que je suis arrivée, tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout. Tu n'étais pas comme ça quand je suis partie en août. »  
><em>

_Quinn continuait d'éviter son regard. Elle se sentait barbouillée.  
><em>

_« J'ai encore trop mangé.  
><em>

_- Je ne vais pas gober cette excuse une nouvelle fois, s'agaça Liz, tu ne manges jamais trop à Noël... Pourquoi cette année ?  
><em>

_- Depuis que j'ai quitté les Cheerios, je me laisse un peu aller, dit Quinn avec un haussement d'épaules.  
><em>

_- Tu ne te laisses pas aller comme ça sans raison, répliqua Liz avec sévérité. Cheerios ou pas, tu fais toujours attention à ce que tu manges. Je ne suis pas stupide.  
><em>

_- Je n'ai jamais dit ça... » marmonna Quinn en posant machinalement une main sur son ventre tandis qu'une nouvelle crampe venait la cisailler.  
><em>

_Elle remarqua que les yeux de Liz avaient suivi son geste avec suspicion.  
><em>

_« Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait rien hier et pourtant il y a quelque-chose. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire où est le problème ? demanda Liz.  
><em>

_- Il n'y a pas de problème, il n'y a jamais de problèmes, » grommela Quinn en évitant de croiser son regard ambré.  
><em>

_Liz la contempla encore quelques longues secondes, avant de soupirer et de se redresser.  
><em>

_« Je repars dans deux jours Quinn, et je ne vais jamais avoir l'esprit tranquille si je sais que j'ai laissé ma petite sœur toute seule avec ses problèmes... dit-elle avec un haussement de sourcils.  
><em>

_- Je-n'ai-pas-de-problème ! articula Quinn avec véhémence.  
><em>

_- Menteuse, petite menteuse, jolie menteuse, chantonna Liz en se mettant à déambuler dans la pièce.  
><em>

_- Je ne mens pas, rétorqua Quinn avant de grimacer sous l'effet d'une nouvelle crampe.  
><em>

_- Je sais quand tu mens, Quinnie, je le sais, je le sais...  
><em>

_- Arrête de chantonner, tu me donnes mal à la tête...  
><em>

_- Je chantonnerai jusqu'à ce que tu me dises la vérité, vérité, vérité...  
><em>

_- Je peux résister à ce genre de torture...  
><em>

_- Et les chatouilles alors ? »  
><em>

_Liz avançait déjà ses doigts, une expression mutine peinte sur le visage, et presque machinalement, Quinn se déroba à sa menace, posant une main protectrice sur son ventre.  
><em>

_« Non !  
><em>

_- Oh allons Quinnie, dis-moi la vérité qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes... soupira Liz en la contemplant avec agacement.  
><em>

_- La vérité c'est qu'il n'y a rien, insista Quinn, désespérée.  
><em>

_- Tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux, tu as la voix qui tremble, qui crois-tu tromper Quinnie ? Sûrement pas ta chère grande sœur !  
><em>

_- Je préférais encore quand tu m'engueulais à cause du réveillon avec Britt et San...  
><em>

_- Surveille ton langage, » la rabroua-t-elle sèchement.  
><em>

_Quinn soupira. Liz faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, lui lançant parfois un regard mi-irrité mi-moqueur.  
><em>

_« Je pourrais peut-être deviner toute seule... » dit-elle finalement avec un sourire en coin.  
><em>

_La main de Quinn se crispa sur son ventre, tandis que de l'autre elle ramenait nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.  
><em>

_« Tu peux toujours chercher... répliqua-t-elle avec une indifférence qu'elle ne ressentait pas.  
><em>

_- Mais j'y compte bien, » rigola Liz.  
><em>

_Dans le moment de silence qui s'ensuivit, elles purent distinctement entendre Russell crier à sa femme de commencer à préparer le déjeuner.  
><em>

_« Hum alors... Tu m'as l'air assez mal en point dernièrement... commença Liz d'un air pensif. Tu manges beaucoup, plus que d'habitude, et en même temps ça te rend souvent malade... »  
><em>

_Judy demanda à Russell combien d'invités ils attendaient pour la soirée. Et Quinn soupira intérieurement. Elle n'en pouvait plus.  
><em>

_« Tu te lèves souvent en catastrophe la nuit pour aller dans la salle de bain... »  
><em>

_Quinn tenta de ravaler sa nervosité. Liz la connaissait, mais pas au point de deviner pareille chose. Personne ne pouvait se douter que la sainte, la prude, l'obéissante Quinn Fabray était maintenant le lieu de résidence d'un fragile passager qui se développait de jour en jour.  
><em>

_« D'ailleurs tu passes pas mal de temps ici maintenant que j'y pense... »  
><em>

_Plus Quinn y réfléchissait, plus cela paraissait évident cependant. La panique lui coupa un instant la respiration.  
><em>

_« Tu ne sors plus beaucoup non plus, alors qu'avant tu passais à peine plus de trois jours de suite à la maison... »  
><em>

_Quinn la contempla avec une impassibilité feinte. Liz se stoppa soudain net, et se tournant lentement pour lui faire face, lança :  
><em>

_« Je sais ! Tu es atteinte d'impopularité aiguë ! »  
><em>

_Et elle éclata de rire. Quinn ouvrit la bouche pour se forcer à faire de même, mais Liz redevint aussitôt sérieuse et dit d'une voix dure :  
><em>

_« Tu es enceinte. »  
><em>

_La surprise coupa le souffle de la jeune Fabray. Et en même temps, quelque-part au fond de sa conscience, elle s'y était attendue. Elle n'aurait pas pu tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Son ventre s'arrondissait lentement, elle commençait à s'empâter et ses sautes d'humeur étaient difficilement justifiables depuis quelques temps. Les Fabray étaient peut-être dupes, mais sûrement pas Liz.  
><em>

_Elles s'entreregardèrent un instant sans mot dire. Quinn retint du mieux qu'elle put les larmes qui perlaient déjà au coin de ses yeux et ne détourna pas le regard. Elle envisagea un instant d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque-chose d'héroïque.  
><em>

_« J'assume. »  
><em>

_« Je paye mes échographies moi-même. »  
><em>

_« Je ne serai un boulet pour personne, je te le promets. »  
><em>

_« Je m'adapte, ne t'inquiète pas. »  
><em>

_Mais elle avait la gorge sèche.  
><em>

_« Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda finalement Liz.  
><em>

_A sa mâchoire crispée, Quinn devina qu'elle se contrôlait pour éviter de dire quelque-chose qu'elle pourrait regretter plus tard.  
><em>

_« Dix semaines. » dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
><em>

_Liz la dévisageait avec intensité.  
><em>

_« Finn le sait au moins ? »  
><em>

_Quinn acquiesça laborieusement. Le fait que le père était Puck lui brûla l'estomac. Elle cumulait.  
><em>

_« Et tu comptes faire quoi ?  
><em>

_- Le garder bien sûr, bredouilla Quinn.  
><em>

_- Non, pour moi c'était évident, dit sèchement Liz. Mais financièrement ?  
><em>

_- Finn a trouvé du travail, dit-elle. Il paye les échographies et les soins médicaux et-... »  
>Et Terri reprendrait le bébé quand elle aurait accouché. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Liz. Elle la prendrait pour une folle.<br>_

_Elle voyait déjà toutes les accusations qui bouillonnaient dans son regard inquisiteur. Pourquoi t'es-tu offerte à lui ? Pourquoi as-tu gardé le secret aussi longtemps ?  
><em>

_Traînée, dévergondée, paumée.  
><em>

_« Quand est-ce que tu comptes mettre Papa et Maman au courant ? demanda Liz.  
><em>

_- Ne leur dis rien, je t'en prie, » s'empressa de la supplier Quinn.  
><em>

_Liz la contempla un instant, muette.  
><em>

_Quinn__ avait envie de vomir et de pleurer en même temps. Elle devinait les larmes qui roulaient déjà le long de ses joues brûlantes, mais en les ignorant, elle se disait qu'elles s'en iraient peut-être sans être remarquées. Elle savait cependant que Liz les avait vues. Son regard était toujours aussi dur. A chaque seconde qui passait, c'était comme un couteau de plus enfoncé dans la poitrine frémissante de la benjamine.  
><em>

_Ce silence qui s'éternisait lui faisait un mal de chien. Seul le robinet qui gouttait inlassablement rompait la chape de plomb qui était tombée sur les deux sœurs. Liz s'avança vivement. Quinn se recroquevilla, s'attendant à ce qu'elle la gifle, mais elle se contenta de fermer complètement le robinet d'une main agacée.  
><em>

_Il n'y avait plus que les sanglots pathétiques de Quinn qui remplissait le silence tranchant à présent. Elle se détestait, elle se détestait tellement. Et sa sœur la détestait aussi maintenant. Elle était la honte de la famille, la putain, la désaxée. Et ce n'était que la surface visible de l'iceberg.  
><em>

_A cet instant, si Quinn avait eu Rachel en face d'elle, elle l'aurait frappée jusqu'à ce que toute sa colère se fut trouvée évacuée. C'est de ta faute, tout est de ta faute, va-t-en, va-t-en. Tu m'as rendue anormale, tu m'as rendue malade, je ne veux plus te voir et pourtant j'en crève. J'en crève et tu n'en sais rien, tu n'en sais rien. Tu n'en sauras jamais rien.  
><em>

_Au lieu de cela elle pliait sous le regard dur et porteur de plein de jugements muets que Liz posait sur elle. Est-ce qu'elle avait prévu que cela ferait aussi mal ? Toutes les fois où elle s'était imaginée le dire __à Liz, repoussant l'échéance jour après jour, jusqu'à finalement abandonner l'idée et décider de porter ce fardeau seule... avait-elle prévu que cela la déchirerait autant de l'intérieur ? Non.  
><em>

_Non. Et pourtant c'était comme cela que cela devait se passer. Elle n'avait pas de contrôle sur la vision que les gens avaient d'elle, plus maintenant. Son corps la trahissait et ses erreurs passées l'enfonçaient.  
><em>

_C'était ainsi.  
><em>

_« Dis quelque-chose ! finit-elle par s'exclamer avec un mélange de fureur et de désespoir.  
><em>

_- Arrête de pleurer, lui répondit aussitôt Liz, et son ton cassant heurta tant Quinn qu'elle en oublia de sangloter. Tu t'es mise dans cette situation toute seule, tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer.  
><em>

_- Alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! » s'écria Quinn d'une voix brisée.  
><em>

_Liz resta muette.  
><em>

_« J'ai besoin de ma grande sœur... » insista Quinn dans un sanglot.  
><em>

_L'aînée la dévisagea encore un instant, avec insistance et... mépris ?  
><em>

_« Petite idiote. » finit-elle par cracher.  
><em>

_Elle fit aussitôt volte-face et le claquement de la porte derrière elle résonna comme un coup de canon dans la salle de bain silencieuse._

...

...

Il aurait été stupide pour Quinn de se laisser couler simplement pour soutenir Santana. C'était d'un égoïsme monstre, elle le savait, mais la terreur l'avait paralysée... et continuait de le faire. Elle était prisonnière de ses propres peurs et cela l'éloignait des personnes qu'elle voulait aimer. Finn, Rachel, Santana... C'était toujours pareil. Et puisqu'elle savait que cela ne changerait jamais, Quinn avait fini par s'y habituer.

...

...

...

« Elle est d'un égoïsme monstre ! s'exclama Santana. Tu ne peux pas la défendre !

- Je croyais que la discussion était close, répéta Brittany avec un sourire tranquille.

- S'il-te-plaît, Britt, arrête de me faire la gueule, gémit Santana pour la énième fois.

- Tant que tu ne voudras pas admettre que-...

- Je l'admets, je l'admets !

- Je n'ai même pas fini ma phrase...

- Britt, je t'en prie...

- San... »

Santana reporta son attention sur le paysage ensoleillé qui défilait à sa droite.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'une heure de route puisse être aussi longue... grommela-t-elle avec irritation.

- Arrête de geindre, San. »

Et la latina la devinait qui souriait. Comment était-il possible d'être furieuse et de bonne humeur à la fois ? Elle ne comprendrait jamais.

« Je geins si je veux, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acide. Et puis je croyais que tu boudais, alors arrête de me parler.

- D'accord. »

Et Brittany n'ouvrit plus la bouche.

« Non, tu peux parler si tu veux, s'empressa de rectifier Santana.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Brittany avec légèreté.

- J'aime bien quand tu parles tout le temps en voiture, » murmura Santana.

Et Brittany saisit cette occasion pour se taire.

« Britt ! » s'exclama Santana avec un agacement qui faisait difficilement illusion.

Elle avisa la mine concentrée de la blonde. Celle-ci gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur la route.

Encore et toujours.

Après un moment de réflexion, Santana avança une main mutine.

« San, on va avoir un accident... » chuchota Brittany, car elle avait bien deviné l'intention de la jeune femme.

Mais avec un reniflement dédaigneux, celle-ci posa la main bien à plat sur sa cuisse découverte.

« Je n'y peux rien si ça m'émoustille de te voir en short, dit Santana d'une voix séductrice.

- San ! s'énerva Brittany. Tu sais très bien que tu peux m'avoir comme ça, mais tu n'as pas le droit !

- Je déteste quand on se dispute, lui susurra Santana.

- Je conduis, Saaaan ! » s'exclama Brittany en essayant d'enlever sa main de là.

Mais Santana lui pressa doucement la cuisse.

« Ce n'est pas juste...

- Oh que si, chantonna Santana tout en observant avec satisfaction la chair de poule dont se couvrait la peau blanchâtre de sa copine.

- Tu as été méchante avec Quinn, je ne te pardonnerai pas ! » s'écria Brittany avec véhémence.

Santana battit aussitôt en retraite. Elle retira sa main, comme sous l'effet d'une brûlure, et se replia dans son siège. Elles se turent définitivement.

...

...

...

« On arrive quand ?

- Bientôt.

- On arrive quaaaand ?

- Bientôt.

- On arrive quaaaaaaand ?

- JAMAIS ! » hurla Kurt.

Tina et Artie pouffèrent, et Blaine se retint de rire lui aussi. Kurt était à cran depuis la bagarre qui avait éclaté entre Puck et son copain, et il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver davantage. D'autant qu'il était celui qui conduisait le van ; en d'autres termes, il avait la vie de ses turbulents passagers entre ses mains.

« On a faim ! On a faim ! On faim ! » commencèrent à crier Artie et Tina.

Kurt serra la mâchoire. Blaine le regardait à la dérobée, inquiet.

« On a faim ! On a faim ! On a faim !

- Vous avez déjà la musique que vous vouliez, ça ne vous suffit pas ? s'exclama Kurt avec irritation.

- On a faim ! On a faim ! On a faim !

- Vous n'avez qu'à prendre les sandwichs, ils sont dans le coffre... » grommela Kurt en leur jetant un regard assassin à travers le rétroviseur.

Tina se retourna aussitôt pour farfouiller à l'arrière tandis qu'Artie poussait une exclamation appréciatrice. Kurt reporta son attention sur la route et Blaine ne manqua pas de remarquer la façon dont ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur le volant.

« Kurt... commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

- Non, s'il-te-plaît, Blaine, ce n'est pas le moment... siffla Kurt.

- Je n'ai qu'un bleu sur le menton, ça va très b-...

- Peut-être que si tu ne t'étais pas battu au départ, tu n'aurais rien eu. Je te croyais au-dessus de Puckerman.

- Ecoute, K-...

- Il est comme un taureau enragé...

- Non m-...

-... tu ne peux pas l'arrêter à moins de l'éviter, et je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça avant que vous partiez tous dans cette grotte. Tout cela me stresse déjà assez comme cela.

- C'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi en premier, dit Blaine en fronçant les sourcils avec agacement. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire comme ça, il me provoque depuis le début du séjour...

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? » lâcha Kurt.

Blaine le contempla un instant avec désarroi, et Kurt aurait sans doute fait de même si la route ne l'intéressait pas plus.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me reprocher de... bredouilla Blaine. De... »

Il ne savait pas comment terminer sa phrase.

« De quoi ? demanda Kurt. De quoi ? »

Il y avait cette ironie désabusée dans son ton. Il mettait Blaine au défi d'achever sa phrase et le garçon aux cheveux noirs sentait son cœur qui se serrait dans sa poitrine à cette simple idée.

_..._

_..._

_La lumière filtrait tout juste à travers les fentes des volets. Elle éclairait le bureau soigneusement rangé, et aussi le sol immaculé où gisait une feuille froissée, mais c'était tout autrement. Le reste de la pièce était plongé dans le noir. De cette obscurité qui vous avale et qui vous mange. Et seules deux respirations perçaient le silence épais et douloureux. L'une saccadée et furieuse, l'autre lente et précautionneuse.  
><em>

_« Alors quoi ? » demanda une voix.  
><em>

_L'autre ne répondit pas, et la respiration continua de résonner, irrégulière et sifflante, tandis que la première se taisait tout à fait, attendant anxieusement une réponse.  
><em>

_« Alors rien... » finit-on par dire.  
><em>

_La première respiration revint, plus rapide, plus paniquée. La deuxième se ralentit au contraire, et prit presque le rythme paisible d'un endormi en train de rêver.  
><em>

_« Tu veux dire... Tu veux dire...  
><em>

_- Je veux dire que rien. Rien ne change. Ne t'inquiète pas. »  
><em>

_Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec un mélange de tristesse et d'amertume.  
><em>

_« Je t'aime Blaine, et ça ne change pas. Je n'ai pas le choix, reprit la deuxième voix.  
><em>

_- Je ne veux pas te forcer, murmura la première, tu peux choisir de...  
><em>

_- Je ne veux rien choisir du tout... Ne me pose plus la question, ne t'inquiète plus. »  
><em>

_Les deux respirations se synchronisèrent, lentement, progressivement. Le silence était toujours aussi lourd, le chagrin et la rancœur qui alourdissaient leurs cœurs toujours aussi pesants. Les mots n'y changeaient rien, les sentiments restaient les mêmes. Mais il fallait bien avancer. On ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de tourner comme cela. Faire un choix, prendre une décision et continuer.  
><em>

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demander la deuxième voix. Pourquoi Blaine ?  
><em>

_- C'est compliqué à expliquer, je-...  
><em>

_- Tais-toi. Pas maintenant. S'il-te-plaît. »  
><em>

_La deuxième voix se contredisait. Elle se contredisait toujours ainsi depuis un certain temps. Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière. Cela avait toujours été comme cela mais de façon plus mesurée et peut-être moins effrayante. Parce-que jusque-là il ne s'agissait pas de la même personne.  
><em>

_Les respirations menacèrent de se désaxer de nouveau. L'une allait trop vite, l'autre trop lentement, et vice-versa la seconde d'après, au rythme de leurs pensées confuses et lourdes.  
><em>

_« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi-...  
><em>

_- Il n'y a rien à faire Blaine, ce n'est pas grave. »  
><em>

_La résignation, l'acceptation. Qu'y avait-il d'autre à ressentir de toute manière ? La colère vous drainait de toute énergie, la tristesse vous réduisait à à peine moins qu'un corps impuissant. Il y avait eu pire, il y aurait pire. Il fallait s'habituer, tout ne pouvait pas briller éternellement.  
><em>

_« Je t'aime Kurt... » murmura la première voix, misérable.  
><em>

_L'autre mit longtemps à répondre. Cela n'invalidait pas les mots prononcés. Cela prouvait simplement qu'il y avait encore du chemin à faire.  
><em>

_« Je t'aime aussi... »_

...

...

« Je croyais que l'on avait oublié ça... marmonna Blaine. Que c'était fini, qu'on avait réussi à passer au-dessus... »

Kurt soupira et toute colère s'était évaporé de son ton lorsqu'il dit avec lassitude :

« Je t'ai pardonné mais je suis incapable d'oublier. J'y repense le moins possible, mais j'y repense quand même. »

Ce n'était peut-être pas nécessaire. Il n'avait dit ça que pour blesser Blaine. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Je suis désolé...

- Tu ne dois pas t'excuser, le rassura Blaine avec un sourire attristé. Ce serait à moi de... S'il y avait un moyen pour revenir en arrière, je donnerais n'importe-quoi pour l'avoir, je te le promets, Kurt. »

L'autre sourit d'un air absent.

« Je sais... » murmura-t-il d'un ton léger.

Derrière eux, Tina et Artie rivalisaient de « miam ! » pour qualifier les sandwichs que Mike et Sam leur avaient tous préparés.

« Vous en voulez ? leur demanda allègrement le garçon.

- Non, ça ira, je n'ai pas très faim, » lui dit Blaine en le gratifiant d'un sourire un peu forcé.

...

...

...

Un, deux, un, deux. C'était fou comme les arbres étaient soigneusement plantés de ce côté-ci de la route. Rachel continuait d'en être émerveillée, mais peut-être aussi que c'était la manière dont la lumière jouait sur l'herbe vert pâle de la plaine qui la fascinait tant. Elle était tombée amoureuse de New-York dès que ses papas lui avait mis son premier poster de la ville entre les mains, mais cette nature à la fois si sauvage et si structurée l'impressionnait au delà de ce que les mots pouvaient exprimer. Il y avait quelque-chose de chaleureux dans les feuilles qui se balançaient lentement au rythme de la brise estivale tandis que la voiture passait devant à toute allure. Et peut-être aussi quelque-chose de rassurant dans les rayons que projetait ce soleil hissé haut dans le ciel, au milieu de ce bleu immaculé. C'était magnifique et Rachel ne put s'empêcher de sourire rêveusement à cette vue.

Et puis soudain quelque-chose de doux et d'ébouriffé vint reposer sur son épaule droite. Rachel fut secouée d'un léger sursaut, puis, précautionneusement, détourna la tête de la vitre. Une mèche de cheveux dorée lui effleura le visage et elle se retint précipitamment d'éternuer en se pinçant le nez. La respiration apaisée de Quinn vint lui chatouiller l'oreille, et avant même de réaliser que celle-ci s'était assoupie sur son épaule, Rachel se trouva face au regard goguenard de Puckerman dans le rétroviseur. Elle darda sur lui des yeux irrités mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter son amusement. Et elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre cela quand elle entendit le gloussement amusé de Mercedes, à l'opposé de la banquette.

Quinn s'affaissa un peu plus contre elle et tandis que l'irritation se le disputait au désarroi, Rachel sentit sa main gauche qui lui effleurait la cuisse. Elle était chaude et frémissait légèrement au rythme de ses pulsations régulières.

Elle se crispa tout à fait, essayant de bouger le moins possible, et elle envoya un nouveau regard noir à Puckerman.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle, avant aussitôt de le regretter, car Quinn remua contre elle, grommellant doucement.

Rachel rentra la tête dans les épaules et essaya de ne plus bouger. Si Quinn avait décidé de s'endormir contre elle, autant que cela lui fût agréable.

Puckerman continuait de les fixer avec attention et Mercedes de se retenir de rire. Il était clair que cela avait quelque-chose d'inhabituel de voir la si renfermée Quinn Fabray s'endormir comme un bébé sur l'épaule de Rachel Berry. Sa bagarre avec Santana l'avait véritablement épuisée.

Rachel pouvait sentir le sang qui battait à ses tempes et la température de son visage qui augmentait progressivement au contact de la chevelure hirsute de Quinn. La blonde s'était totalement affaissée contre elle et c'était à peine si Rachel ne se collait pas contre la portière à sa gauche pour éviter de trop la secouer à chaque cahot provoqué par la route inégale.

C'était extrêmement bizarre. D'abord Quinn avec ses pansements qui acceptait ses excuses avec une timidité qui lui était inhabituelle, puis Quinn avec ses pansements qui s'endormait sur son épaule comme si elles avaient toujours eu l'habitude de faire pareille chose.

Elles auraient pu si elles avaient réussi à devenir amies.

Le trajet ne devait pas durer plus de deux heures, Rachel pouvait bien tenir comme cela sans succomber aux crampes qui allait bientôt l'assaillir. N'est-ce pas ?

Son pied droit commençait déjà à sérieusement l'élancer. Elle ne pourrait pas... Elle n'allait pas y arriver.

Elle ignora le regard insistant de Puckerman et se tortilla légèrement sur la banquette pour essayer de se mettre un peu plus à l'aise. Cela eut pour effet de faire encore grogner Quinn et d'arracher un gloussement douloureux à Mercedes. Il lui sembla bien que Sam marmonnait quelque-chose à l'avant mais elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait.

Et l'instant d'après, Quinn avait enroulé un bras endormi autour du sien.

L'impression d'être prise au piège dans les tentacules d'une pieuvre s'ancra avec un peu plus de force dans l'esprit de Rachel alors que la main engourdie qui reposait sur ses doigts crispés les réchauffait doucement.

Une pieuvre.

Est-ce que cela pouvait être pire ? C'était tellement embarrassant. Et si Quinn se réveillait maintenant ? Elle pourrait bien l'accuser d'avoir orchestré ce moment de gêne dans le seul but de la ridiculiser et la taper et peut-être ouvrir la portière et la pousser hors de la voiture et oh mon Dieu comment Rachel arriverait-elle à atteindre New-York à pied en l'espace de trois semaines ? C'était impossible, et même si elle y allait en courant, elle arriverait sans doute après le jour où elle était censée récupérer les clés de son appartement... et si elle se trouvait forcée de dormir dans un carton après cela ? Elle ne pourrait jamais avoir l'air présentable pour ses auditions ! Elle n'aurait aucune crédibilité et en serait réduite à jouer les doublures. Ce serait absolument catastrophique et la simple idée en était tout à fait démoralisante !

Et tout cela serait arrivée parce-que Quinn s'était endormie sur son épaule dans une voiture.

Non, elle devait vraiment bouger.

La brunette retint sa respiration et, précautionneusement, essaya de dégager son bras de l'emprise de Quinn. A peine l'eut-elle remué avec lenteur que la main de la blonde se referma tout à fait sur la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts, crispés pour l'une, complètement détendus pour l'autre.

Rachel sentit le feu lui monter aux joues et il ignora plus que jamais le regard amusé de Puckerman dans le rétroviseur.

Comment était-il possible que Quinn se montre aussi câline pendant son sommeil ? Rachel pouvait-elle donc être confondue à ce point avec un ours en peluche ? Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être vexée ou non.

Elle s'était pourtant soigneusement peignée le matin-même. Elle avait même profité du capharnaüm des préparatifs pour gruger Mercedes et passer deux fois à la douche. Ces cheveux étaient aussi doux que de la soie, elle en avait la certitude. Il était absolument impossible qu'ils puissent être confondus avec des poils synthétiques. Absolument impossible.

Rachel essaya de calmer sa respiration précipitée et baissant à peine le menton, observa la manière dont leurs mains s'entrelaçaient. Cela lui fit bizarre. Ces longs doigts blanchâtres avaient jadis été mis à profit pour la couvrir de slushies ou éparpiller les feuilles de son classeur dans un couloir. Et celle à qui ils appartenaient s'était docilement assoupie contre elle, alors que trois ans auparavant, elle aurait sans doute refusé de monter dans la même voiture que RuPaul.

Rachel avait toujours regretté de n'avoir pu faire de Quinn une amie, mais maintenant qu'elle observait cette main qui recouvrait placidement la sienne, elle constatait que leur relation avait plus évolué que ce qu'elle avait pu le croire. Et vu d'où elles étaient parties, cela n'était pas rien.

Elle se retint de sourire parce-qu'elle savait qu'il lui suffirait de lever les yeux pour se trouver face aux pupilles insistantes de Noah.

L'ironie de tout cela devait en effet grandement amuser le garçon. Les sœurs ennemies dans une telle situation, oh oui, qu'est-ce que cela devait être drôle. N'importe-quel membre du Glee Club s'en serait moqué, sans aucun doute. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Mercedes se retenait de rire depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Ni même que Sam, déjà laconique depuis la gifle que Quinn lui avait mis, s'était complètement tu face à l'incongruité de leur position.

Rachel ne détacha pas son attention de leurs deux mains. Elles reposaient tranquillement sur sa cuisse. Après un moment passé à hésiter, elle décida de remuer à peine ses doigts. Cela ne sembla pas déranger Quinn, qui continua de respirer paisiblement contre son oreille. Elle pourrait peut-être se dégager...

Rachel réitéra son geste. Cette fois-ci, Quinn laissa échapper un soupir endormi, qui chatouilla la nuque de la brunette. Celle-ci sentit aussitôt des frissons lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale et elle se crispa sans vraiment s'en apercevoir.

Quinn était une pieuvre et Rachel était sa victime, elle allait devoir s'y résigner. Soudain, d'une voix cristalline, le GPS indiqua encore une heure de trajet. Une heure de trajet.  
>Rachel se retint de pousser un soupir dramatique. Quinn aurait pu choisir un meilleur moment pour s'assoupir. Ou même le faire, mais basculer du côté de Mercedes. Ou devant. Oui, devant, ç'aurait été bien aussi. La tête dans le frein à main. Une petite bosse à la fin du trajet mais Rachel aurait été bien tranquille, et surtout elle aurait pu en rire de bon cœur avec Sam, Noah et Mercedes. Au lieu de subir toute la situation.<p>

Cruelle destinée.

Et la voiture fut soudain secouée d'un cahot plus violent que les autres.

Et Quinn plaqua Rachel de tout son poids contre la vitre.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel, et le souffle de Quinn continua de soulever les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur la joue de son rythme régulier. Comme si de rien n'était.

Cette position était trop inconfortable, même la docile Rachel devait le constater, et Quinn Fabray ou pas, elle ne pouvait l'autoriser. Avec un soupir agacé, elle recula lentement pour au moins se mettre à l'aise sur le dossier de la banquette. Elle entraîna la tête de Quinn dans sa course. Celle-ci continua de reposer tranquillement sur son épaule, et pour ne rien gâcher, la main de la blonde resserra son emprise sur la sienne.

Rachel pouvait maintenant entrapercevoir la face hilare de Mercedes par-dessus la tête échevelée de Quinn et elle fronça les sourcils avec exagération pour bien manifester son mécontentement et son embarras. Mercedes lui répondit par un regard malicieux.

Rachel soupira avec lassitude.

Et elle se dit que la Quinn Fabray du présent comprendrait peut-être. Lorsqu'elle lui expliquerait ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque viendrait le moment pour elle de se réveiller, elle ne lui en voudrait peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'énerverait pas et qu'elle s'excuserait même pour l'avoir importuner ainsi. Elle était tellement imprévisible. Mais peut-être plus autant qu'avant.

Et après un moment d'hésitation, Rachel se laissa aller contre la blonde. Elle posa sa main encore libre par-dessus celle de Quinn et voyant qu'elle frémissait tout juste, elle la laissa là.

Oui, peut-être que Quinn comprendrait qu'elle ait voulu se mettre un minimum à l'aise.

Ou peut-être pas.

Et peut-être même que Rachel s'en fichait pas mal, et qu'il lui suffisait de sentir les palpitations paisibles du cœur de Quinn contre sa poitrine pour avoir la paix.

Oui, peut-être que de voir Quinn aussi apaisée, aussi tranquille, aussi vulnérable, c'était tout ce qui importait à Rachel en cet instant précis.

...

...

...

« Tu crois que si je lui chante une nouvelle chanson, elle me pardonnera ? »

Le ton de Finn était plein d'espoir alors Mike n'osa pas le contredire. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Finn était passé de passablement abattu à raisonnablement motivé depuis le début de trajet, et le garçon ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à l'idée de le briser net dans son envol. Cela ne serait pas très gentil.

« Elle n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier la première fois, dit-il simplement après un moment passé à écouter le moteur vrombir en silence.

- J'ai peut-être mal choisi, fit observer Finn en fronçant les sourcils. Kurt m'a dit que ça traitait d'une relation abusive, tu le savais toi ?

- C'est vrai que le titre est trompeur, avança Mike sans grande conviction.

- J'aurais peut-être dû juste chanter le refrain. » dit Finn avec regret.

Ou ne rien chanter du tout, pensa l'autre, mais il se contenta de contempler le paysage d'un air pensif.

« Je pourrais peut-être faire _Somewhere_, _West Side Story_ c'est une de ses comédies musicales préférées, proposa le jeune homme.

- C'est un duo, lui fit remarquer Mike.

- J'arrangerai les couplets, répondit Finn.

- Tu n'as pas la voix pour ça, » insista Mike.

Les épaules de Finn s'affaissèrent. Et Mike se sentit mal pour lui, mais il se rassura en se disant que ce serait la catastrophe assurée s'il avait la stupidité de ruiner un classique de Broadway juste sous le nez de Rachel. Il était bien possible qu'il y laisse même plusieurs orteils.

« Alors quoi ? demanda le grand dadais avec désespoir. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... »

Mike resta un moment silencieux, faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Une chanson ce n'est peut-être pas la solution... murmura-t-il finalement.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'est alors ? Je ne suis pas bon à plus que chanter... Est-ce que tu penses que je devrais danser ? Bon sang, ce serait encore pire !

- Ecoute Finn... » commença Mike.

Il se faisait violence pour engager la discussion, car il était réticent à l'idée de parler franchement avec Finn.

« Je pense que cela... va bien au-delà de ça, » poursuivit-il en lui jetant un regard de côté.

L'autre garçon fronçait les sourcils avec contrariété. Mike essaya de bien choisir ses mots car il était terrifié à l'idée de trop déstabiliser Finn. Après tout, c'était lui qui conduisait et il aurait été bien malvenu qu'il les envoyât dans le décor.

« Tu as... menti à Rachel, dit-il encore. Et ce n'était pas juste un mensonge... anodin. Cela conservait votre avenir. Tu as... Tu lui as menti sur votre avenir, et par conséquent le sien.

- Je sais que j'aurais dû lui en parler plutôt, mais j'avais honte, marmonna Finn.

- Oui, mais tu l'as fait trop tard, répondit Mike avec précaution. Tu as trahi sa... confiance. Elle ne te croira plus jamais maintenant...

- Je sais que j'ai été stupide ! s'exclama Finn avec une véhémence qui le surprit. Mais je ne le referai plus jamais, je le promets.

- Oui mais... poursuivit Mike d'une voix un peu plus décidée. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse accepter une relation à longue distance... Parce-que NYADA, ça va sûrement lui prendre un temps fou... et aussi peut-être parce-qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'intention d'avoir ce genre de relation... frustrante s-selon les points de vue... avec toi.

- Je ne comprends rien, les filles sont vraiment trop compliquées et Rachel est la reine de la complication, grommela Finn. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour me faire pardonner, à chaque fois que j'essaye quelque-chose on dirait que je la contrarie encore plus... mais si je ne fais rien ça va être encore pire !

- Peut-être qu'elle ne veut tout simplement plus de toi, » dit abruptement Mike, alarmé par l'entêtement du jeune homme.

Finn se tut et Mike n'osa pas le regarder, de peur de se trouver face à cet air de chien battu si typique qu'il arborait à chaque fois que quelque-chose le contrariait ou l'attristait.

« Ce n'est pas possible, finit par murmurer Finn avec accablement. Ça ne peut pas se terminer, je l'aime, je ne vais pas laisser tomber comme ça, non ce n'est pas possible ! Je l'aime et elle m'aime, ça ne va pas se terminer comme ça ! »

La détresse de Finn faisait peine à voir. Mike soupira.

« Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin...

- Ce n'est qu'un stupide proverbe ! s'écria Finn. Notre relation ne va pas se terminer, elle ne peut pas se finir parce-que _j'ai menti _! »

Peut-être que tu aurais dû éviter de mentir à la base, songea Mike. Il ne dit rien cependant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait toi, quand Tina a rompu avec toi ? » demanda Finn avec désespoir.

Mike sourit d'un air absent.

« La situation n'est pas comparable... dit-il simplement.

- Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de tes conseils ! » insista Finn d'une voix suppliante.

Mike haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai rien fait. Je ne me suis pas battu.

- Mais c'est complètement débile ! s'exclama Finn, confus. Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de la récupérer si tu l'aimais ? »

Mike ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore.

« C'est parce-que je l'aimais que je n'ai rien fait. Je l'ai laissée partir parce-que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Il faut savoir laisser tomber parfois.

- M-mais, bredouilla Finn, Rachel n'en sait rien si elle veut me quitter, elle est juste en colère parce-que j'ai menti, et-et...

- Tu es vraiment certain qu'elle ''n'en sait rien'' ? »

Et un regard désemparé répondit au sourire serein de Mike.

...

...

...

« On est arrivéééés ! » chuchota Puck.

Ils avaient pénétré dans la forêt depuis un peu moins de cinq minutes, et à en croire le GPS, il suffisait de suivre le sentier sur lequel la voiture venait de s'engager pour aboutir à la clairière qui se trouvait la plus proche de la grotte. Mais Rachel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'ils n'étaient pas totalement perdus, et Mercedes s'était déjà inquiétée plusieurs fois de la justesse de leur initéraire, ce à quoi Sam avait répondu par un murmure agacé, tandis que de son côté Puck avait vanté les mérites de leur GPS dans un filet de voix.

Quinn dormait toujours. Rachel avait fini par s'habituer au poids de sa tête sur son épaule et à la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne. Elle retint son souffle alors que le véhicule serpentait sur le sentier capricieux, et malgré les ballotements dont tous ses passagers étaient secoués, Quinn continua de dormir comme un bébé.

Le reste du Glee Club suivait toujours leur voiture. Il suffisait à Mercedes de se retourner pour apercevoir la mine énervée de Santana et la figure déconfite de Brittany. Derrière elles venaient Kurt, puis Finn. Ils n'avaient perdu personne en route, c'était parfait.

La voiture se stoppa net sous l'impulsion de Puck, qui saisit précipitamment le levier de vitesses dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la clairière. Rachel retint un cri et empêcha Quinn de se ramasser dans le siège passager en posant une main maladroite sur son ventre. Elle fit les gros yeux à Puck, qui se contenta de rire sous cape, avant de s'extirper hâtivement du véhicule. Sam fit de même après avoir coupé le moteur, et Mercedes fut si rapide à sortir en s'exclamant qu'il était temps parce-qu'elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes que Rachel n'eut même pas le temps de la fusiller du regard.

Les autres voitures vinrent se garer tout autour d'elles et Finn venait tout juste d'arrêter son véhicule à quelques mètres de là lorsque Quinn remua doucement.

« Hum... 'uis où ? » grommela-t-elle.

Elle pressa machinalement la main de Rachel dans la sienne et passa des doigts engourdis dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant tout à fait.

La brunette n'osait pas bouger de peur de l'effrayer. Après un long bâillement sonore, Quinn parut enfin comprendre où elle était, et elle se figea alors qu'elle murmurait d'une voix gênée :

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Rachel ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour parler, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Quinn n'avait pas retiré sa main de la sienne et elle était brûlante.

« Oh mon Dieu, » répéta-t-elle encore, et son embarras était presque palpable.

Rachel parvint enfin à articuler quelques misérables syllabes.

« Bien dormi, Quinn ? » demanda-elle en se forçant à paraître enjouée.

Elle était plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. La réaction de Quinn était prévisible mais cela prouvait encore qu'elles avaient trop peu de temps pour améliorer beaucoup trop de choses entre elles.

La tolérance était tout ce qu'elles pouvaient s'offrir l'une à l'autre.

« Oh mon Dieu, » dit encore Quinn, et sa main s'était complètement crispée dans celle de Rachel.

La diva la sentait à deux doigts de se braquer. Le nœud qu'elle avait dans la gorge disparut et son débit se débloqua presque aussitôt.

« Je sais que cette situation est particulièrement embarrassante et même rocambolesque, Quinn, mais avant que tu ne m'accuses de t'y avoir mise de mon plein gré, je tiens à te dire que je n'ai absolument rien fait et que tu t'es assoupie toute seule, et que par je ne sais quel moyen, tu as réussi à t'affaler sur moi. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour te repousser mais il a semblé que la moindre manœuvre pouvait te réveiller. Tu avais de plus l'air si épuisée après ta dispute avec Santana que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te sortir du sommeil. Tu comprends donc que je ne suis que la victime d'une pieuvre aux tentacules ensommeillées et que je n'ai été pour rien dans tout cela. Cependant, s'il te faut oublier tout cela pour que l'on continue à se tolérer, alors va, et je te promets que je n'en parlerai à personne, de la même façon que tu continueras de taire mon craquage de la veille. »

Un moment de flottement succéda à sa déclaration enflammée, et Quinn y répondit finalement par un soupir, avant de se laisser de nouveau aller contre elle.

« Est-ce que tu viens juste de me comparer à une pieuvre ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

- Hum... peut-être, » murmura Rachel en essayant de masquer sa surprise.

Quinn ne répondit rien, et Rachel n'en fut pas bien sûre, mais il lui sembla bien qu'elle souriait contre son oreille.

« Je suppose que tous les passagers de la voiture ont été témoins de mon coup de pompe... » murmura-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Rachel se trouva tout juste capable d'acquiescer doucement.

« Mercedes, Sam et... Puckerman ? »

Rachel hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, et cela arracha un soupir à Quinn.

« Je suis tellement fatiguée que je pourrais bien tomber raide morte à l'entrée de la grotte... » chuchota la blonde.

Sa voix était pâteuse. Il était évident que si elle n'avait pas été encore aussi ensommeillée, elle n'aurait pas dit tout cela à Rachel. Elle aurait déjà quitté la voiture et rejoint le reste du Glee Club, qui s'employait à sortir des véhicules en cet instant.

Il ne s'agissait que de quelques phrases, mais Rachel avait le sentiment que c'était le genre de choses que Quinn disait lorsqu'elle ne se cachait pas derrière un masque indifférent ou un silence mélancolique. Et Rachel commençait à apprécier cette Quinn-là.

« J'aurais préféré que le trajet dure quelques heures de plus, ça m'aurait permis de rattraper les heures de sommeil qu'il me manque, murmura la blonde.

- Et que tu m'écrases pendant encore tout ce temps ? Non merci.

- Tu insinues que je pèse trop lourd ? »

Le ton soudain menaçant de Quinn inquiéta Rachel. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû se permettre d'user de sarcasme avec l'ex-HBIC.

« N-Non, pas du tout... » bredouilla-t-elle précipitamment.

Et Quinn fut secouée par un léger rire.

Oui, Rachel n'aurait pas dû se permettre d'user de sarcasme avec Quinn, parce-que Quinn était la reine lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire une plaisanterie sur un ton tout à fait sérieux.

Elle pouvait prendre son interlocuteur à son propre piège n'importe-quand, et c'était ce qu'elle venait de faire avec Rachel.

C'était loin d'être drôle. S'il y avait bien une chose que Rachel détestait, c'était qu'on la prenne pour une idiote. Mais c'était Quinn Fabray. Que pouvait-elle faire contre elle ?

« Je plaisantais, tu es plutôt pas mal comme oreiller... » dit Quinn.

Et avec cela, Rachel ne pouvait plus prétendre être même un tant soit peu vexée par la plaisanterie de Quinn.

Celle-ci bâilla encore une fois et levant son bras droit, s'étira de tout son long.

« On va dans une grooootte, » claironna-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle se redressa, jeta un regard de côté à Rachel, et sortit vivement de la voiture.

Rachel ne sut pas très bien si elle avait rêvé la légère pression que Quinn avait exercé sur sa main avant de la retirer de la sienne. La seule chose sûre, c'était cette image qui resta gravée dans sa tête même longtemps après que Quinn se fût éclipsée.

Cette blonde aux cheveux ébouriffés qui lui tombaient à peine sur les épaules, aux yeux pétillants de quelque-chose qui allait au-delà de la satisfaction de s'être bien moquée d'elle, au visage bardé de pansements à la fois ridicules et attendrissants, et qui l'avait gratifié de ce sourire mi-incertain mi-mutin, avec aussi quelque-chose comme de la frustration, avant de s'éclipser d'une démarche vive mais encore parée d'une certaine torpeur...

Cette blonde, c'était Quinn Fabray.

Et Rachel ne voyait pas le rapport avec celle qui l'avait poussée dans des casiers. Elle ne voyait absolument rien de commun avec cette froide adolescente qui avait jadis fait de sa vie un enfer.

...

...

...

« Ces sandwichs sont vraiment dégueulasses, grommela Santana, avant de mordre dans le sien à pleines dents.

- Merci beaucoup, Santana, lança Sam en lui décochant un large sourire.

- Nan, je suis sérieuse, ils sont vraiment dégueulasses, » dit Santana avec mauvaise humeur, et Brittany lui donna un coup de coude parce-qu'elle parlait la bouche pleine.

La jeune femme l'ignora ostensiblement et détourna la tête.

Ils étaient tous assis en cercle, entre les voitures, et pique-niquaient allègrement. Il n'y avait bien qu'Artie et Tina qui ne mangeaient pas, car ils avaient consommé leurs sandwichs dans le van, et mise mal à l'aise par l'air piteux qu'ils arboraient en les observant se rassasier, Quinn leur balança deux des siens.

« Elle est où la grotte ? demanda Puck avec enthousiasme, et Sam lui donna un coup de coude parce-qu'il parlait la bouche pleine.

- A un kilomètre d'ici, par là, répondit joyeusement Brittany en levant le bras pour lui indiquer la direction, et Santana lui enfonça son poing dans la cuisse parce-qu'elle parlait la bouche pleine.

- J'imagine déjà une gueule béante promettant aventures et merveilles, s'exclama rêveusement Puck.

- On n'a pas oublié de matériel hein ? s'inquiéta Artie.

- Pas de panique, on a tout ce qu'il faut, lui répondit Mercedes en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On va s'éclateeeeer, chantonna Puck.

- Oh oui, on va tomber dans des crevasses et se manger des stalactites, ça va être géniaaaaaal... » commenta Quinn, et Rachel lui pinça le bras parce-qu'elle parlait la bouche pleine.

Et elles s'entreregardèrent avec désarroi, avant de détourner précipitamment les yeux l'une de l'autre.

Ils s'empressèrent de finir de pique-niquer et lorsque la montre de Mike sonna dix-sept heures, ils étaient tous sur le pied de guerre. Ils n'avaient de toute façon pas vraiment le choix face au regard menaçant de Mercedes et aux commentaires impatients de Kurt.

Ce fut d'abord la pagaille. Bien sûr.

« Où sont les casques ?

- Et les combinaisons ?

- Et oh mon Dieu quelqu'un a pensé à prendre la nourriture ? »

Encouragé par le simple « merci » que Rachel lui lâcha lorsqu'il lui tendit sa combinaison, Finn décida de prendre la direction des opérations, et tout se mit progressivement en place. Ils ignorèrent tous les grommellements de Santana tandis qu'elle critiquait leurs tenues pour la énième fois. Quinn dit silencieusement adieu au short qui mettait les fines jambes de Rachel en valeur alors que celui-ci disparaissait sous la combinaison orange vif. Sam et Puck commencèrent à se battre comme des chiots pour décider de qui avait l'air le plus ridicule dans cette tenue, et Mike se mit à les encourager aléatoirement tout en suivant avec attention les vérifications qu'Artie faisait sur les caméras depuis son ordinateur portable.

« Caméra 1, qui est la caméra 1 ? s'exclama-t-il à la ronde.

- Moi, peut-être... dit Blaine sans grande conviction.

- Ce serait pas moi par hasard ? demanda Santana en examinant la sienne d'un air revêche.

- Les numéros sont dans le casque, » marmonna Artie avec lassitude.

Sur le morceau d'écran dédié à la caméra 1 apparut soudain une Rachel qui se débattait tant bien que mal avec les attaches de sa combinaison.

« Oh, celle-là, c'est celle de Quinn. » lança Puck avec un sourire goguenard en apparaissant à côté d'eux.  
>Et la blonde dût l'entendre, car aussitôt la caméra 1 se concentra sur un arbre. Ce qui n'était pas suspect du tout.<p>

« Caméra 1, Quinn Fabray, ok, récita Artie alors qu'il le tapait sur le clavier.

- Caméra 2, Blaine Anderson, annonça Mike en comparant du doigt ce que le garçon regardait et ce qui s'affichait devant eux.

- Caméra 3... Noah Puckerman ! » s'exclama le concerné alors que la tête d'Artie apparaissait sur son morceau d'écran.

Ils firent l'inventaire de chaque caméra avec soin et Artie eut un moment de panique lorsque la neuvième caméra n'afficha que du noir. Brittany avait en effet laissé son casque dans le coffre.

Celle-ci profita d'ailleurs du fait que Santana continuait de la bouder pour rejoindre Finn afin de mettre le matériel de spéléologie en ordre.

Et lorsque vint le moment de se rassembler pour faire un dernier débriefing, seule la tyrannie innée de Mercedes parvint à tous les réunir. Finn leur fit tous face et s'employa à leur donner les dernières instructions du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Ok, donc hum... » commença-t-il en se frottant les mains avec fébrilité.

Santana haussa un sourcil impatient, Quinn le fixa avec sérieux, Brittany l'encouragea d'un sourire, Rachel regarda partout sauf là où il était, Puck leva le pouce, Mike hocha la tête avec attention et Sam croisa les bras.

« On est censés séjourner deux jours dans la grotte, poursuivit Finn d'une voix plus assurée. Mais comme vous le savez déjà, notre permis d'exploration est extensible alors si jamais on doit prolonger, on a le droit. On ne devra prolonger qu'en cas d'urgence, c'est-à-dire si on a un problème dans la grotte.

- Comme quoi ? lança Santana avec méfiance, et à côté d'elle Rachel avait du mal à cacher son appréhension.

- Comme par exemple un éboulement, » répondit Finn.

Le sourire de Blaine s'évanouit et Rachel s'accrocha au bras de Mercedes, qui lui tapota doucement la tête avec compassion.

« Mais la grotte a été explorée et certifiée 100% sûre, donc il y a très peu de chances que cela se produise, s'empressa d'ajouter Finn en levant des mains rassurantes à leur intention.

- Oui, ça n'arrivera sans doute pas, ajouta Brittany avec un large sourire, et Santana grommela quelque-chose que personne ne comprit.

- Pour en revenir au matériel, Artie vous a déjà expliqué comment les caméras fonctionnaient. Pour les lampes des casques, on a bien sûr pris des piles et des ampoules de rechange, alors si jamais il y a un problème avec, on aura de quoi le régler. Vu que Brittany et moi on est responsables de l'expédition, on va aussi se porter garants du matériel. On aura de toute façon tous chacun une sacoche avec le minimum, mais en plus on a des gros sacs avec tout le matériel et la nourriture. Pour éviter que tout le monde n'ait à porter une charge vraiment trop encombrante, on a décidé avec Brittany de répartir les sacs par groupes de deux. Il y a donc cinq sacs, et chaque binôme partagera un sac. Puck et moi, Sam et Mike, Brittany et Santana, Quinn et Tina, et enfin Blaine et Rachel... Chaque groupe est responsable de son propre sac, et en plus vu que Sam et Mike s'y connaissent un peu en informatique, ce sont eux qui auront le relais de toutes les caméras... De toute façon, il y a une antenne sur chaque sac, donc on pourra normalement tous entrer en contact avec Artie, Kurt et Mercedes. »

Ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans le vague tandis qu'il se demandait s'il y avait quelque-chose à ajouter, puis il sourit en les balayant tous du regard.

« Bon, je crois que c'est clair, commenta Santana avec un haussement d'épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

Ce fut le plus long kilomètre de toute leur existence. Tina, Blaine, Finn, Mike et Santana peinaient sous leurs sacs, Kurt, Mercedes et Sam s'employaient à trimballer Artie et son fauteuil du mieux qu'ils pouvaient au milieu des buissons et des arbres, et Rachel portait à bout de bras les pioches que Brittany lui avait confiées, craignant à tout instant de trébucher et de se les enfoncer dans le gosier. Quinn suivait en traînant des pieds, butant parfois sur une racine. Elle ne se remettait toujours pas de sa sieste impromptue.

L'entrée de la grotte ne ressemblait pas exactement à ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus. Il s'agissait d'un large cratère qui se perdait dans les ombres des arbres qui avaient réussi à pousser sur ses parois pierreuses et irrégulières. Rachel contempla le trou béant avec horreur, regrettant amèrement d'avoir accepté de participer à cette expédition, tandis que de son côté Puck se frottait les mains, se moquant de Santana qui avait elle aussi beaucoup de mal à dissimuler son inquiétude. Elle n'avait pas signé pour ça.

Brittany vint discrètement se glisser derrière elle.

« T'inquiète pas, ça va aller... » lui murmura-t-elle en enroulant deux bras rassurants autour de sa taille.

Santana se serait dérobée s'il n'y avait pas eu le gouffre à quelques mètres de là.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, dit-elle d'une voix récalcitrante.

- Arrête de mentir, San... »

Santana ne répondit pas.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter ça, San ? demanda Brittany après un moment passé à contempler le cratère en silence

- Tu veux dire ce truc où tu as commencé en te mettant en colère contre moi alors qu'en tant que petite amie, tu étais censée te mettre de mon côté ? » demanda Santana d'un ton âpre.

Brittany se contenta de lui effleurer l'oreille du bout du nez. L'autre daigna tout juste frissonner.

« San... chuchota-t-elle encore.

- Laisse-moi, siffla Santana en esquissant un mouvement pour se dégager.

- Ça ne sert à rien de se disputer pour ça, San, s'il-te-plaît.

- Laisse-moi, Britt... grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Eh, Brittany, tu viens nous aider pour la corde ? » s'exclama Sam derrière elles.

Avec un soupir, la blonde déposa un baiser volatile sur la joue de sa copine, avant d'aller les rejoindre. Santana continua de se tenir face au gouffre et, machinalement, resserra les bras autour d'elle. Elle avait soudain très froid.

« Attention, Puck, c'est un piolet, pas un couteau ! » entendit-elle Brittany s'exclamer derrière elle.

A sa gauche, Rachel continuait de fixer l'entrée de la grotte comme si une créature particulièrement repoussante allait en sortir.

« On flippe, Berry ? » lança Santana avec un sourire moqueur.

Rachel tourna la tête dans sa direction, pas bien sûre qu'elle s'adressât à elle.

« Eh bien, bredouilla-t-elle après un moment de confusion, je n'ai pas honte de te répondre par l'affirmatif dans la mesure où je n'ai jamais été très sportive et qu'il se pourrait même bien que je sois un peu claustrophobe sur les bords. »

Santana la dévisagea d'un air curieux.

« T'es sérieuse, là ? Tu vas t'enfermer là-dedans alors que t'es claustro ? lui demanda-t-elle avec perplexité.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air très rassurée non plus quand je t'ai regardée il y a deux minutes, » dit simplement Rachel en détournant les yeux.

Prise au dépourvu par son audace, Santana la détailla encore dix secondes, avant de soupirer avec agacement et de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Je ne suis pas claustrophobe au sens propre du terme, s'empressa d'expliquer Rachel, mais je ne sais pas comment je vais faire quand on se retrouvera dans des espaces un peu étroits, qu'est-ce qui va se passer si je panique et que je reste coincée dedans pour toujours ? »

Santana la contempla avec incrédulité, avant de reporter son attention sur le cratère qui leur faisaient face.

« Tu vas lentement dépérir, dit-elle après un moment de silence. D'abord tu vas mourir de faim, ensuite de soif. Tu vas perdre toute notion du temps, puis moisir sur place, pour finir par te désagréger. Cette réponse te convient ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit très approprié, Santana, répliqua Rachel avec une moue dégoûtée.

- Voile-toi la face si ça te chante, Berry, lâcha la jeune femme avec un sourire narquois. Compte pas sur moi pour ramasser ce qu'il restera de toi en tout cas. »

Rachel ne répondit pas et ramena ses genoux contre elle. Elles restèrent silencieuses de longues secondes, secondes qu'elles passèrent à écouter distraitement les grommellements de Puck et de Sam tandis qu'ils se débattaient avec le matériel de spéléo.

« Ça se passe comment avec Hudson ? demanda finalement Santana.

- C'est fini... murmura Rachel en enfouissant la tête dans ses genoux.

- Oups, désolée, lâcha très sincèrement la latina.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en remettrai... marmonna Rachel avec un abattement soudain.

- Hum... commença maladroitement Santana, gênée par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Tu trouveras sûrement un mec super canon, capable de danser, de chanter, de parler et de faire tout ça à la fois à New-York, t'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Tu crois ? » demanda Rachel, la tête toujours enfouie dans sa combinaison.

Santana papillonna des yeux.

« Bah euh ouaip. Y a pas de raison, crois-moi, et je dis pas ça juste pour te faire plaisir hein... »

Rachel releva la tête pour la contempler avec curiosité.

« Pas que je te trouve hot ou quoi que ce soit hein, s'empressa d'ajouter Santana. Mais juste que t'es loin d'être moche quoi... en tout cas quand t'évites les jupes à carreaux et les pulls avec des animaux dessus.

- Tu penses que je trouverai un garçon pour moi à New-York, résuma Rachel d'une voix lente.

- Ouais voilà, acquiesça Santana avec réticence.

- C'est gentil de me dire ça, murmura Rachel avec une ombre de sourire.

- Ouais. Peut-être. »

Elles se fixèrent un instant en silence.

« Et toi ? Comment ça se passe avec Quinn ? » demanda Rachel d'une voix hésitante.

Santana la dévisagea avec désarroi.

« J'étais à ça de te trouver potable Berry, à _ça_. » grinça-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Et elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées exagérées. Elle ne manqua pas de croiser Mercedes sur sa route, qui faisant vivement volte-face, lui lança :

« Eh bien Satan, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu n'aides pas les autres ?

- Nan ! »

Et elle se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre et ne bougea plus de là.

Entre-temps, Puck et Sam avaient fini de fixer la corde. Brittany y avait attaché un mousqueton et tirait dessus par à-coups pour bien en vérifier la stabilité, tandis que Finn achevait de distribuer toutes les sacoches.

« C'est bon, on est prêts à partir ! annonça joyeusement Brittany.

- Enfin ! lança Puck avec enthousiasme.

- Tu seras parmi les premiers à chuter dans un trou, lui glissa Quinn alors qu'elle lui passait devant.

- C'est le moment de nous dire au revoir ! s'exclama Mercedes en se laissant tomber dans les bras de Sam avec un large sourire.

- Oh, vous allez me manquer, gémit Rachel en serrant Artie contre son cœur.

- Deux jours, Rachel, deux jours, lui rappela le garçon.

- Mais ça va être trop long quand même, insista Kurt en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras à son tour.

- Pas de sentimentalisme mal placé, dit Santana en venant vers eux, je ne tolèrerai pas une larme de-... »

Elle manqua d'être étouffée par Mercedes.

« Vous penserez à mettre un peu de crème sur cet œil au beurre noir, fit remarquer cette dernière en laissant enfin Santana échapper à son emprise.

- Dans le noir, on remarquera rien, se moqua Puck.

- Je parlais pas de ça, répliqua sévèrement Mercedes en s'approchant pour l'étreindre à son tour. Il faudrait juste éviter que ça gonfle trop.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre ! »

Quinn manqua de s'affaler sur Artie alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Oups, pardon... bredouilla-t-elle.

- C'est pas grave. Amuse-toi bien, Quinn, » lui dit le garçon avec un sourire chaleureux.

La blonde le lui renvoya juste à temps, car Mercedes l'attirait déjà à elle pour l'étouffer à son tour.

« Fais gaffe à toi, Miss Fabray, lui glissa la jeune femme en se reculant pour la fixer avec attention.

- Je me servirai de Puckerman comme bouclier humain, la rassura Quinn avec un sourire.

- Encore faudrait-il que je t'y autorise, répliqua Puck alors qu'Artie et lui échangeaient leur poignée de main spéciale.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je te demanderais ton avis, » répliqua Quinn d'un ton désabusé, et le regard inquisiteur que Mercedes posa sur elle la dissuada de poursuivre.

Elles échangèrent un dernier sourire avant que Kurt ne s'accapare la blonde à son tour.

« Prends bien soin de Rachel. » lui glissa-t-il.

La respiration de Quinn se bloqua dans sa poitrine et alors qu'elle reculait lentement, son regard accrocha les yeux vert pâle du garçon. Il lui sembla y entrapercevoir une lueur complice mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'assimiler le désarroi qui la saisissait depuis une fraction de secondes, Brittany bondissait sur Kurt pour le gratifier d'une étreinte chaleureuse.

Elle recula lentement, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises, et observa les derniers adieux du Glee Club avec toujours cette même surprise qui lui engourdissait le cerveau.

Tina s'était accroupie pour embrasser Artie, et Blaine et Kurt faisaient de même, s'arrêtant parfois pour se glisser des mots qui les faisaient sourire l'un et l'autre. Pour se moquer des deux couples qui s'embrassaient langoureusement, Sam avait pris Mercedes dans ses bras et ils tournaient avec lenteur sur eux-même, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Ils rigolaient déjà beaucoup, mais manquèrent de s'écrouler littéralement lorsque Santana leur grommela de prendre une chambre. En entendant ces mots acides, Brittany s'approcha pour l'enlacer par la taille et bien que son air grognon s'atténua à peine, Santana ne la repoussa pas. Lasse de résister, elle finit même par se laisser aller contre elle.

Enfin, Finn s'impatienta face à toutes ces cajoleries auxquelles il ne pouvait plus se vanter d'avoir droit (et Rachel avait eu la même pensée, car une fraction de secondes, leurs regards se croisèrent) et s'exclama avec un enjouement forcé qu'il était tant de descendre.

« On va rester ici encore une demi-heure pour vérifier que tout fonctionne niveau communication, annonça Artie en les gratifiant d'un sourire rassurant.

- Et après, on repart, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a un grand chalet enfin calme qui nous attend, » lança Kurt d'un air faussement hautain.

Le reste du Glee Club les applaudit en retour, et Mike et Sam ne manquèrent pas de hululer pour manifester leur contentement.

« On va tous descendre les uns à la suite des autres grâce la corde, annonça Finn. Faites bien attention à comment vous mettez votre mousqueton surtout ! Les garçons prennent les sacs...

-... et moi j'y vais en première pour vérifier que tout est bien ! » compléta Brittany avec allégresse.

Santana se fit violence pour la laisser partir et se retint encore plus de bondir en avant lorsqu'elle la vit s'attacher à la corde, puis, avec un dernier sourire à leur intention, disparaître dans le vide d'un bond.

Un sifflement retentit dans l'atmosphère, suivi d'un bruit sourd. Tout le Glee Club se pencha lentement vers le cratère et un fort rai de lumière vint soudain percer la semi-obscurité qui régnait dans le trou béant.

« Tout est ok ! » entendirent-ils crier.

Puck se précipita aussitôt pour partir à sa suite mais Finn le retint d'une main ferme et indiqua l'ordre dans lequel il valait mieux qu'ils descendent. Le garçon à la crête poussa un soupir agacé mais obtempéra malgré tout, et il attendit que le grand dadais eut disparu pour partir à sa suite. Puis, ce fut au tour de Sam et de Mike. Ensuite, ce fut une bataille tacite entre Blaine, Tina et Rachel, car aucun d'eux n'était réellement pressé à l'idée de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la Terre. Santana finit par se dévouer, et ils pouvaient encore l'entendre rouspéter alors qu'elle entamait sa descente. Tina se précipita une dernière fois sur Artie pour l'embrasser, avant de partir à son tour. Blaine fit de même, s'attardant encore davantage auprès de Kurt, et bientôt il ne resta que Quinn et Rachel.

Elles se firent face un instant, se contemplant, muettes.

« Vas-y... » finit par murmurer la blonde en l'encourageant d'un mouvement de tête.

Rachel acquiesça d'un air décidé et elles s'y mirent à deux pour l'attacher à la corde.

Elles échangèrent un dernier regard, et Quinn se laissa aller à sourire. Retenant son souffle, Rachel lâcha prise et disparut dans la semi-obscurité qui régnait sur le cratère. Quinn contempla encore un long moment l'endroit où quelques secondes plus tôt la brunette s'était trouvé, avant de faire lentement volte-face pour se fixer à la corde à son tour.

Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer les trois membres restants du Glee Club qui l'observaient avec attention. Kurt hocha doucement la tête, Mercedes lui décocha un large sourire et Artie lui fit un clin d'œil.

Derrière elle, s'élevait la clameur impatiente des voix des membres de l'expédition.

« Fabray ! Fabray ! Fabray ! »

Quinn s'assura que son mousqueton était bien accroché.

« A dans deux jours, » lança-t-elle à l'intention des trois jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face.

Et, ne se donnant plus le temps d'hésiter, elle se laissa tomber en arrière. Le vent siffla à ses oreilles, gonfla sa combinaison avec un sifflement furieux, et soudain ses pieds heurtèrent brutalement le sol.

La descente avait duré à peine plus de cinq secondes.

Puck et Finn s'empressèrent de l'attraper sous les aisselles pour l'aider à se redresser, et, alors que Brittany accourait pour l'aider à défaire son mousqueton d'une main habile,

Quinn se retourna machinalement.

Et alors elle se trouva face aux ténèbres de la grotte.


	23. On My Way

**JB :** maintenant je publie un chapitre par semaine parce-que j'en ai plus que 2 d'avance... Mais vu qu'ils sont beaucoup plus longs que ceux d'avant, ça compense je pense ;)

**camille76260**** :** c'est normal, le flashback Klaine est resté vague pour que chacun l'interprète à sa manière :)

**Totoche77** : je ne fais pas passer Santana pour la méchante, c'est au lecteur de décider si elle l'est ou non^^ j'ai déjà eu des lecteurs qui m'ont dit que dans l'affrontement Quinntana, ils étaient davantage du côté de Santana sur ce coup-là, donc tout est une question d'interprétation^^

Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas, elles me font toutes énormément plaisir :)

**Playlist : **

**The Mountains - David Julyan  
>Broken Bottles Form A Star (Prelude) - Snow Patrol<br>Trouble Is A Friend - Lenka  
>Intro - The XX<br>Storytime - The Road Soundtrack  
>On My Way - Cocoon<br>Speed Of Sound - Coldplay  
>The Daily Mail - Radiohead<br>Fire Escape - Fanfarlo**

* * *

><p>« Attention en bas ! hurla Mercedes.<p>

- C'est bon, je m'en occupe ! » s'exclama Puck en levant les bras en l'air.

A plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus d'eux, la jeune femme acheva de détacher la corde et la balança dans le vide. Avec un sifflement de serpent sournois, celle-ci entama sa longue chute et si Puck parvint à attraper les premiers mètres qui lui arrivaient dessus sans problème, il finit bien vite par perdre le contrôle. La corde siffla de plus bel, furieusement et vicieusement, et lorsqu'elle eut fini de se dérouler au sol, Puck n'était visible nulle-part.

Sam se précipita pour l'aider à émerger de là tandis que Brittany et Finn s'employaient à ré-enrouler soigneusement les mètres et les mètres de cordage. De son côté, Mike s'était assis sur un rocher à peu près potable dans un coin et s'assurait du bon fonctionnement de la liaison avec les trois membres restants du Glee Club. Santana lui aurait demandé de son habituel ton hautain à quoi servait cet espèce d'engin plein de boutons et dotés d'une LED rouge qui clignotait à intervalles réguliers si elle avait fait un tant soit peu attention à lui. Mais elle fixait la gueule qui s'ouvrait devant eux en silence, appuyée contre une des parois du cratère et passant machinalement ses doigts sur la mousse qui recouvrait la pierre.

Mike déploya l'antenne de son communicateur avec précaution et effectua les quelques manipulations que Finn lui avait enseignées. Le père de celui-ci s'était trouvé forcé de se servir d'engins tels que celui-ci lorsqu'il avait été à l'armée et Finn s'était souvent amusé à tripoter les anciens modèles qui étaient rangés dans le grenier de la maison familiale, à l'abandon. Mike commençait à se demander si tout cela allait leur être d'une quelconque utilité lorsque le visage quelque-peu distendu d'Artie apparut sur l'écran, en noir et blanc.

« Ah ! Rebonjour ! » s'exclama Mike avec satisfaction.

Artie le salua d'un petit signe de la main et l'autre garçon le devina qui retenait un soupir de soulagement. Non loin de là, Tina hésita à s'approcher pour faire un coucou à son copain. Elle renonça finalement et s'assit à côté de Blaine, qui observait l'entrée de la grotte avec appréhension tandis que de leur côté Brittany et Finn se débattaient toujours avec la corde.

« Brr, c'est plus effrayant que ce à quoi je me serais attendu... » murmura-t-il en croisant les mains sous son menton avec un dernier frisson.

Tina acquiesça machinalement mais son regard était tourné vers Mike et son émetteur. La voix de Kurt résonna dans les minuscules hauts-parleurs situés à l'arrière et Blaine bondit aussitôt de sa place tel un ressort.

« Hey, Kurt ! » gazouilla-t-il en se plaçant juste à côté de Mike avec un large sourire.

Quinn, jusque-là debout à côté de lui, leva les yeux au ciel, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine avec appréhension. La fatigue la rattrapait et elle n'était pas bien sûre d'être capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre lorsque viendrait le moment de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la grotte. Le faisceau de sa lampe pointait droit sur une imposante stalactite qui s'était formée à l'entrée-même de la caverne. Si elle ne faisait pas bien attention, elle finirait assommée avant même d'avoir fait trois mètres.

« Quinn ? Ça va ? »

La blonde tourna la tête à gauche et avisa Rachel, assise en tailleur sur une énorme pierre rectangulaire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la contempler avec curiosité, avant de murmurer un « Oui et toi ? » hésitant.

Rachel acquiesça lentement et se laissa aller à sourire.

« Je fais confiance à Brittany pour nous aider à ne pas nous perdre ! » lança-t-elle avec un enthousiasme sous lequel la peur était facilement décelable.

Quinn remarqua qu'elle ne mentionnait pas Finn.

« J'espère bien... » chuchota-t-elle avant de détourner la tête.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de regretter ce qui était peut-être ressorti comme de l'indifférence vis-à-vis de la brunette car leurs deux guides avaient fini d'enrouler la corde et venaient les rejoindre, Sam et Puck sur leurs talons.

« On ne s'en servira que dans des galeries au relief un peu dangereux, dit Finn en indiquant la corde qu'il portait sur son épaule. Pour l'instant, ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

- Dieu merci ! » lâcha Santana en esquissant un mouvement impatient en direction de la grotte.

En vérité, son impatience dissimulait la même appréhension que celle qui agitait Rachel et Quinn, mais ça, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. Brittany ne manqua pas cependant de la gratifier d'un petit sourire alors qu'elle lui passait devant, ce à quoi Santana répondit par un regard indifférent.

« Bonne chance les gars ! leur lança joyeusement Artie.

- Et bonne chance à nous avec tous les aller-retours qu'on va devoir faire pour ramener les voitures... » entendirent-ils Kurt marmonner derrière.

Et après des derniers encouragements, Mike et Artie coupèrent la liaison d'un commun accord. Il valait mieux garder le communicateur au maximum de ses capacités, et puis de toute façon Artie, Kurt et Mercedes pourraient voir ce que tous filmaient plus en détail dès qu'ils auraient regagné le chalet et sa salle informatique.

« En route ! » s'exclama Puck.

Il réajusta son sac sur son dos et rejoignit Finn à l'entrée de la grotte. Celui-ci s'était arrêté devant la volumineuse stalactite pour tous les attendre.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Quinn avec un froncement de sourcils.

Tina plia sous le poids de son sac mais se redressa bien vite, et la rassura d'un hochement de tête un peu trop frénétique. Quinn se demanda ce que tous ces sacs pouvaient bien contenir de si lourd mais elle n'insista pas. Elle n'allait pas faire comme si n'avoir que cette petite sacoche à porter autour de la taille la dérangeait.

« Wouaw, j'ai une de ces réminiscences... » murmura Puck d'un air impressionné.

Il donna un coup de coude à Sam, qui se retourna aussitôt pour regarder dans la même direction que lui.

« Tu te rappelles ?

- Ce marathon ciné...

-... que de souvenirs, chuchota Puck avec un sourire larmoyant.

- Très belle reconstitution du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ ! » ajouta Mike en plaçant sa tête entre eux deux.

En face d'eux, Blaine se redressa tant bien que mal et Rachel leur lança un regard noir qui aurait sans doute terrifié jusqu'à Quinn si elle avait été à leur place.

« Vous faites de très bons hobbits, » confirma Santana avec un sourire narquois.

Rachel grommela en la fixant d'un air menaçant par-dessous sa frange, avant de reporter son attention sur Blaine. Elle l'aida à ajuster les bretelles de son sac sous les gloussements du reste du Glee Club et alors qu'elle se retournait pour les gratifier d'une réplique aussi cinglante qu'inspirée, son regard tomba sur le sourire amusé de Quinn. Face à l'air peu amène de la brunette, celle-ci se figea aussitôt et tenta d'adopter une attitude plus impassible. Rachel en oublia ce qu'elle avait l'intention de dire.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Brittany avec allégresse. Alors allons-y ! »

Et espérant que personne ne le remarquait plus dans l'ombre de la grotte, Santana ne put s'empêcher de lui effleurer le bout des doigts.

Finn ne manqua pas bien sûr de se prendre la stalactite qui leur barrait la route en se retournant avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, et ils ne partirent donc réellement que cinq minutes plus tard.

Enfin.

Une fulgurante décharge d'adrénaline parcourut Quinn à l'instant où la semelle de ses baskets se posait sur le sol humide de la grotte, et son cœur se desserra alors que l'appréhension disparaissait pour quelques temps.

_« Prends bien soin de Rachel. »_

Les mots de Kurt résonnèrent à son oreille avec une clarté dérangeante.

Peut-être était-ce l'atmosphère mystérieuse et pleine de promesses de la grotte. Peut-être était-ce la certitude que pendant ces deux jours, elle n'aurait pas le loisir de se tourmenter avec quoi-ce-que-ce-soit qui ait à voir avec Rachel.

Mais la bouffée de panique qui envahissait habituellement Quinn lorsque son secret menaçait d'être découvert ne vint pas, pas plus que lorsqu'elle avait entendu Kurt lui glisser ces paroles une heure plus tôt.

La seule chose qu'elle regrettait, c'était de ne pas pouvoir remplir la mission que le garçon lui avait confiée. Elle était la dernière personne à pouvoir ''prendre soin'' de Rachel. Même Finn venait avant elle. Il était son ex, c'était déjà plus que ce frustrant statut d'ancienne meilleure ennemie dont Quinn était affublée.

Mais si c'était Kurt qui lui avait dit cela, peut-être que cela signifiait quelque-chose.

Et Quinn arrêta d'y penser parce-qu'autour d'elle, ceux qui n'avaient pas encore enclenché les ampoules de leurs casques le firent. Et les faisceaux illuminèrent la grotte avec force, comme une dizaine de grosses lucioles.

« C'est beaaaau... » murmura Blaine à côté d'elle.

Et Quinn était si désemparée qu'elle en oublia de répondre. Son cœur se remplissait d'un sentiment qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. De la légèreté.

Et la pensée que pendant cette expédition absolument rien ne viendrait la déranger s'ancra en elle avec certitude. Dans cette obscurité percée par les lampes-torches des membres du Glee Club, ses inquiétudes n'avaient plus de sens. Elle s'abandonna à cet étrange sentiment et veilla à calquer son allure sur celle de Sam. Il marchait d'un pas décidé devant elle, et elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

De son côté, Rachel avait du mal à ne pas céder à la panique qui gonflait progressivement dans sa poitrine, la compressant désagréablement. Ses oreilles brûlantes d'inquiétude percevaient clairement le bruit que faisaient les gouttes en tombant du plafond suintant, et les clapotis qui résonnaient à chaque fois que l'un d'eux mettait le pied dans une petite flaque lui donnaient la chair de poule. La grotte était déjà très humide et cela lui rappelait désagréablement le décor dans lequel prenait place le film d'horreur que Puck leur avait fait regarder deux jours plus tôt.

Elle se retourna lentement, et avisa l'ouverture de la grotte, où apparaissait la verdure encore rassurante du cratère dans lequel ils étaient descendus il y avait de cela une éternité peut-être. Le puits de lumière rapetissait beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût, et, se retournant, Rachel manqua agripper le bras de Finn, qui marchait juste devant elle. Et c'est lorsque sa main se trouva à mi-course qu'elle se rappela qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Alors elle referma ses doigts sur le premier individu qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Mike et elle ne dit rien, partagée entre la surprise et la gêne. Mais lui aussi resta silencieux et Rachel put trouver un peu de réconfort dans son mutisme poli.

Brittany avançait à grandes enjambées et se retournait régulièrement pour vérifier que tous suivaient. Le tunnel était plutôt étroit et ils ne pouvaient pas marcher en étant plus de deux côte-à-côte. Quant au plafond, il ne lui semblait pas particulièrement bas, mais elle devinait Finn à côté d'elle qui se baissait régulièrement pour éviter une stalactite qui pendait traîtreusement là.

Ça y était, c'était son moment. Finn et elle avaient fait ce stage de spéléologie au début de l'été, mais c'était bien elle qui avait le plus d'années d'expérience, et c'était donc sur elle que tout reposait à présent. La responsabilité qui lui incombait la remplissait d'un enthousiasme que seule sa concentration canalisait. Tout le monde comprendrait qu'elle était plus qu'une idiote un peu étourdie en voyant comment elle se débrouillait dans la grotte. C'était une chose d'attacher un mousqueton, c'en était une autre de faire des nœuds sûrs et de s'orienter dans une grotte aussi immense qu'impressionnante. Le plan de la caverne gisait quelque-part au fond de son sac et elle connaissait déjà les premières galeries par cœur. Tout droit, puis à gauche et... attention au creux ! Ils verraient qu'elle n'était pas juste Brittany, la passionnée de chats et la fille qui avait appris à ne plus copier Santana pour laisser libre court à sa douce nature.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de cela comme d'une revanche personnelle. Elle savait qu'ils avaient plus au moins compris qu'elle était plus intelligente que ce qu'elle semblait être. Mais elle avait aussi conscience qu'au fond d'eux-même, il y avait toujours cette lueur de compassion qui refaisait surface dès qu'elle confondait un mot ou qu'elle oubliait de faire quelque-chose. Il n'y avait bien que Santana qui saisissait sa façon de penser, et encore, Brittany se demandait si elle comprenait vraiment après leur altercation à propos de Quinn. Elle ne défendait pas Quinn parce-qu'elle était stupide, mais parce-qu'elle ne trouvait pas le comportement de Santana justifié. Était-ce trop demandé pour sa copine de la prendre au sérieux ?

Cela aurait fait affreusement mal si Brittany ne s'était pas accoutumée à tout prendre avec optimisme. Santana l'aimait et elle ne cesserait jamais d'en être certaine. Et elle comprenait pourquoi Santana doutait parfois de sa... clarté mentale.

Mais tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était prouver à Santana qu'elle était aussi intelligente qu'à l'époque où la latina avait pris l'habitude de le lui dire chaque jour qui passait.

_..._

_..._

_Il est toujours difficile de discerner ces deux moments. Celui où la personne est ce qu'elle est, cette personne que vous aimez et chérissez, et celui-là même où elle cesse d'être ce qu'elle est. Une étrangère en somme, qui finit bien vite par vous être familière, car après tout, c'est bien elle.  
><em>

_Brittany ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait. Hier encore, Santana la cajolait tendrement dans une salle de classe vide en lui murmurant à quel point elle était fière de sortir avec l'élève la plus brillante et la plus imaginative de l'école. Le lendemain, elle prolongeait tout juste leur baiser matinal.  
>Brittany savait. Santana se fissurait et s'écroulait. Il était plutôt difficile de dire pourquoi une fille aussi forte et aussi sûre d'elle pouvait s'effondrer en l'espace de quelques jours. Mais Brittany connaissait Santana mieux que personne, et elle savait qu'au fond d'elle-même, Santana était plus terrifiée et apeurée encore que ce que Quinn avait pu l'être lors de sa grossesse non-désirée.<br>_

_Que fallait-il faire ? Aimer et rassurer, bien. Mais aujourd'hui, Santana l'avait traitée d'_idiote_, avant d'éclater en sanglots en s'excusant et en lui disant à quel point elle se détestait, à quel point elle se détestait pour ce qu'elle lui infligeait.  
><em>

_Est-ce que c'était comme cela que cela faisait ? Quand vous aimez tellement quelqu'un que sa souffrance est votre souffrance...  
><em>

_Est-ce que c'était comme cela que c'était censé faire ?  
><em>

_Brittany s'était agenouillée et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle avait deviné l'effort surhumain que Santana avait fait pour ne pas la repousser. Elle avait senti son corps qui se crispait alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour se laisser aller contre elle. Santana avait continué de sangloter, murmurant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, qu'elle n'était pas assez forte.  
><em>

_Et, dans les ombres étirées du gymnase désert, Brittany lui avait promis qu'elle aurait assez d'amour pour deux, peu importe le temps qu'il faudrait à Santana pour s'aimer de nouveau. _

...

...

Brittany allait le faire. Ils lui faisaient confiance et elle allait leur montrer qu'elle était justement digne de leur confiance. Elle les guiderait à travers galeries et boyaux, elle les aiderait à utiliser leur équipement, elle leur montrerait comment s'orienter et comment éviter de tomber dans une crevasse.

Et alors ils verraient.

Les doigts de Santana l'effleurèrent encore et, cette fois-là, Brittany eut l'audace de les retenir. La jeune femme ne se déroba pas et elles continuèrent de marcher, l'une derrière l'autre, se tenant tout juste du bout des doigts.

La montre de Mike sonna dix-huit heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au premier embranchement.

Finn s'arrêta net, et Puck lui rentra dedans, tandis que Sam se prenait le garçon à la crête dans la figure. Quinn eut le réflexe de s'arrêter avant de ne rejoindre la série de dominos à son tour et Blaine fit de même derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Rachel avec inquiétude, complètement perdue derrière.

Et Mike, au bras duquel elle était toujours accrochée, ne put qu'oser les épaules, car il n'en savait rien non plus.

Ils furent un instant aveuglés alors que Brittany se retournait et que le faisceau de sa lampe leur revenait dans la figure.

« La grotte commence à se diviser ici, expliqua-t-elle. A gauche, ça descend tout au fond jusqu'à un lac souterrain, et c'est plutôt dangereux avec le matériel qu'on transporte donc on va prendre à droite. »

Elle avisa les regard interrogatifs de Puck et Sam.

« J'ai appris le début de notre itinéraire par cœur. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Et elle tourna les talons. Santana lui aurait dit à quel point elle était fière d'elle si elle n'avait pas été occupée à la bouder. Alors elle se contenta de lui relâcher les doigts pour resserrer sa queue de cheval, avant d'agripper de nouveau sa main, et complètement cette fois-ci.

« On va tous mourir... murmura Rachel d'une voix tremblante, tandis que le plafond s'abaissait brusquement au-dessus d'eux, obligeant les plus grands d'entre eux à se courber.

- Mais non, ça va aller, la rassura Mike en lui tapotant doucement la main.

- On va tous mourir... répéta Rachel avec anxiété.

- Du calme, Berry ! » lança Santana devant elle.

Quinn aurait voulu se retourner pour lui faire un câlin mais ce n'était pas comme cela que les choses fonctionnaient. Alors au lieu de cela, elle proposa à Tina de tourner pour leur sac à dos et cette dernière accepta sa proposition avec joie et soulagement. Lorsqu'elle sentit le poids de leurs affaires sur son dos, elle put se concentrer sur autre chose que Rachel.

Rachel, Rachel, Rachel.

Pourquoi elle ?

« On va tous mourir... » dit encore la brunette derrière elle.

Et les doigts de Quinn se resserrèrent autour des bretelles de son sac, comme pour retenir le dernier fragment de légèreté qui lui enveloppait encore le cœur.

...

...

...

« Et maintenant ? demanda Puck avec perplexité.

- Et maintenant on rentre là-dedans, compléta Santana, agacée par la manière dont le garçon remettait en cause les indications de Brittany.

- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que ce serait aussi étroit... marmonna Rachel en contemplant le trou qui s'ouvrait à hauteur du sol.

- Je ne pensais pas que cela vous dérangerait, dit Brittany d'une voix hésitante.

- Ça ne nous dérange pas ! lança Puck. On y va ou quoi ? »

Le silence retomba autour d'eux et ils firent mine d'écouter les stalactites qui gouttaient au loin avec un intérêt exagéré.

« J'y vais, décida Finn. Si je peux rentrer, alors vous aussi.

- Bien sûr qu'on peut rentrer, grogna Santana avec irritation. Fallait pas venir ici si vous étiez claustros aussi.

- Tu peux quand même comprendre qu'on soit surpris par l'étroitesse de ce boyau, non ? s'agaça Quinn.

- Oh ta g-...

- ALLONS-Y ! » s'exclama Puck en posant son sac à terre.

Les yeux marrons luisirent avec hostilité dans la semi-obscurité, avant que Brittany ne calme Santana d'une caresse sur la joue. Quinn, elle, avait gardé son attention fixée sur Puck, qui ajustait son casque sur sa tête d'un geste assuré de la main.

« Ne fais pas n'importe-quoi, lui dit Finn.

- Il y a des risques d'éboulement, ajouta Santana avec un sourire sardonique.

- Je pars en éclaireur, ayez confiance ! déclara Puck en adressant un clin d'œil moqueur à la latina. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé avoir après ça ?

- La première pièce, dit Finn.

- Quoi, avec des meubles et tout ? demanda Sam, confus.

- Non, l'endroit où la grotte s'élargit un peu plus si tu préfères.

- Aaaaaah ok...

- Crétin... » marmonna Santana en le fusillant du regard.

Le blond lui répondit par un large sourire.

« A tout à l'heure ! » leur souffla Puck avec un dernier haussement de sourcils orgueilleux.

Son regard accrocha Quinn et celle-ci se contenta de le fixer d'un air stoïque.

Il fit craquer ses doigts et s'agenouilla pour observer l'ouverture avec attention.

« Allez, on n'a pas trois ans, » grommela Santana.

Quinn la contempla à la dérobée, de plus en plus incommodée par l'humeur massacrante de la latina.

« Ça s'enfonce drôlement loin quand même... commenta Puck avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. T'es bien sûre de l'itinéraire, Brittany ?

- C'est ça ou le lac souterrain, répliqua Santana en croisant les bras.

- C'est par là, » confirma Brittany en hochant la tête d'un air rassurant.

Puck plissa les yeux, essayant de percer les profondeurs du tunnel, avant de hausser les épaules. Il avança les mains dans le boyau et, accrochant ses doigts aux irrégularités de ses parois, s'y enfonça jusqu'à la taille d'une poussée habile des jambes.

« Bon, au moins il rentre... entendit-il Santana grogner derrière elle.

- San... » lui répondit tendrement la voix de Brittany.

Puck grimaça pour masquer son sourire et se concentra tout à fait sur le tunnel qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Ses parois s'effritaient légèrement sous ses doigts déjà poussiéreux et il resta un instant immobile, tendant l'oreille dans l'attente d'un craquement alarmant. Il sentait l'adrénaline qui faisait tourner son cerveau à plein régime et qui empêchait toute peur inattendue de le paralyser.

Noah Puckerman était rarement effrayé mais on ne savait jamais.

Il s'appuya avec difficulté sur les coudes et, d'une dernière poussée du bout de ses baskets de sport, il se hissa tout à fait dans le boyau.

« Il rentre complètement ! souffla Santana derrière lui, avec dans la voix un enthousiasme aussi forcé que venimeux.

- Ça veut pas dire que Finn peut rentrer aussi, grommela Puck en s'avançant un peu plus.

- Je t'ai entendu, dit le concerné d'une voix mal assurée.

- Son but n'était pas de faire un commentaire discret je crois, déclara Quinn, désabusée.

- Bouge-moi ton gros cul de pouffiasse, s'impatienta Santana en glissant une main pour lui tapoter agressivement les chevilles. On commence à étouffer dans ce coin de caverne. »

Puck se dégagea de son emprise et avança de deux autres mètres. Il émit un temps d'arrêt et écouta avec un plaisir rêveur le silence qui régnait autour de lui. Dans cet espace réduit, sa respiration s'entendait aussi clairement que si le reste du Glee Club n'avait pas été là. Ils n'étaient ici que depuis une heure et la grotte satisfaisait déjà la soif d'aventure que Puck avait cherché à étancher en acceptant de participer à cette expédition. Il était ravi et espérait rencontrer beaucoup d'autres endroits comme celui-ci dans la caverne.

« Puckerman, l'interpella Sam d'une voix impatiente.

- Si ça continue comme ça, je vais me rappeler que je n'ai pas fumé de cigarette depuis ce midi, grommela Quinn avec désespoir.

- Quinn, c'est peut-être le moment idéal pour arrêter tu sais ? Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour te sentir bien, il y a plein d'autres moyens d'évacuer le stress, comme faire des mots croisés, chanter en vaquant à ses occupations, boire une tisane, manger du chocolat. De plus, fumer est extrêmement nuisible pour la santé, et je trouve dommage que tu continues, cela va juste complètement ruiner ta voix. »

Un moment de flottement s'ensuivit et Puck en profita pour avancer, un sourire goguenard plaqué sur les lèvres.

« Merci, Rachel... » entendit-il Quinn murmurer.

Le sourire de Puck s'élargit et il avança encore. Quelques grains de poussière de calcaire lui tombèrent dessus et il étouffa un éternuement dans son poing.

Le boyau parut frémir.

« En ruinant sa voix, elle nous foutra peut-être enfin la paix, grommela Santana.

- Santana... » soupira Tina avec lassitude, voyant déjà une nouvelle dispute venir.

Mais Quinn semblait toujours trop sous le coup de ce que Rachel venait de lui dire pour même daigner répondre à la latina. Puck reconnut les lointains soupirs de soulagement de Sam et Mike.

Brittany se baissa pour regarder où il en était, et sa tête apparut derrière lui.

« Ça se passe bien, Puck ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Oui, oui, j'y suis presque ! » acquiesça le garçon d'un air décidé.

La fin du boyau n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres et il essaya d'accélérer le rythme. Un morceau de pierre s'effrita sous son talon et il s'immobilisa encore. Brittany était toujours à l'affût de l'autre côté.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui glissa-t-elle, c'est friable, c'est normal. »

Puck hésita encore un instant, avant de parcourir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la fin du boyau. Il extirpa une main poussiéreuse, trouva le sol humide et pentu à la lueur de sa lampe et s'y appuya tant bien que mal tandis qu'il s'extirpait de là. Il se releva précautionneusement et balaya l'endroit du regard. Le faisceau de sa lampe accrocha les ombres déformées de gigantesques stalagmites et les formes allongées d'impressionnantes stalactites, et il ne put s'empêcher d'observer le haut plafond avec surprise pendant plusieurs longues secondes.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez venir, c'est bien une pièce et le tunnel tient le coup ! » s'exclama-t-il en se retournant.

Des exclamations satisfaites lui répondirent.

« Bon... bredouilla Finn en leur faisant face. Pour faire simple, on va y aller par binôme, avec le premier qui aide le deuxième à tirer leur sac. Comme ça on oublie pas de matériel et on évite les bouchons. »

Tous acquiescèrent avec sérieux et le grand dadais fut désemparé par leur soudaine obéissance.

« Hum... Je vais y aller en premier alors... » dit-il en se baissant pour ramasser le sac à dos que Puck avait posé là.

Le reste des membres de l'expédition se préparait déjà à pénétrer dans le boyau. Blaine aida Rachel à réajuster les attaches de son casque, Sam et Mike s'assurèrent que les voyants de leurs caméras rougeoyaient toujours, et Quinn vérifia que sa combinaison était fermée jusqu'en haut, essayant d'oublier cette envie de fumer qui lui obscurcissait le cerveau.

Finn poussa le sac à dos devant lui et avança tant bien que mal, se heurtant souvent aux parois étroites du boyau. Puck vint à son secours dans les derniers mètres, attrapant le sac pour le tirer d'un coup sec à lui, et Brittany entra ensuite, suivie de Santana, Sam, Mike, Quinn, Tina, Blaine et Rachel.

Celle-ci se stoppa plusieurs fois au milieu du tunnel, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains telle une autruche à chaque fois que les parois du boyau paraissaient s'effriter de manière un peu trop inquiétante. Enfin, elle émergea du tunnel à son tour, à grands coups d'encouragements, tantôt agacés du côté de Santana, tantôt rassurants du côté de Brittany.

Le cœur de Quinn battait encore furieusement dans sa cage thoracique lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber par terre. Elle appuya son dos contre une stalagmite assez large pour constituer un dossier confortable. Elle fronça le nez, quelque-peu dégoûtée par toute l'humidité qui se dégageait de la grotte. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à s'habituer à l'odeur suintante.

Sam s'affala en face d'elle et elle l'ignora, tandis que Mike et Puck s'asseyaient de part et d'autre du garçon.

« Déjà fatigués ? lança Santana en les contemplant tous -omettant ostensiblement Quinn- avec dédain. Vous passerez pas la nuit à ce rythme, les gars.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on va s'arrêter pour faire une pause, dit Brittany en arrivant derrière elle. Ce n'est pas vraiment conseillé d'être trop fatigués dans une grotte. En plus, on a tout le temps qu'il nous faut, alors on peut bien se reposer un peu.

- J'ai faim, » soupira Sam en étendant ses jambes devant lui.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et Brittany s'assit à sa droite, appuyant son dos contre son sac. A quelques mètres de là, Finn observait la grotte avec attention, le nez levé, les mains sur les hanches. Quinn aurait sans doute fait de même si elle n'avait pas été à bout de nerfs. Elle observa encore un instant Blaine et Tina, qui, accroupis dans un coin, détaillaient avec des murmures fascinés les motifs dessinés par l'érosion sur une des parois de la caverne. Puis, laissant sa tête reposer sur la surface humide mais tellement rafraîchissante de sa stalagmite, elle ferma les yeux et écouta les conversations chuchotées autour d'elle. Sans Artie, Kurt et Mercedes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'il manquait quelque-chose.

« Deux jours là-dedans, murmura Puck avec satisfaction, deux jours. Ça va être génial.

- Et attends qu'on voit tout ce qu'on aura filmé, lui répondit Mike. On va en avoir des souvenirs.

- J'ai faim, soupira encore Sam.

- Moi aussi, » avoua Santana à contre-cœur.

Et après ces paroles à demi-chuchotées, la latina se laissa doucement aller contre Brittany, qui passa un bras affamé autour de sa taille. Tous ces contacts physiques leur avaient tellement manqué à toutes les deux.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_« C'est__ une peluche, je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose et... et après tout elle ne m'a pas beaucoup coûtée -je ne te cacherais pas que je l'ai achetée sur le chemin, dans le premier centre commercial que j'ai trouvé- mais c'est ma petite contribution. Et... Et ta fille est magnifique, Quinn... comme toi. »  
>C'était ce que Rachel avait dit. Elle était entrée dans la chambre d'hôpital, timidement, comme si depuis le lit où elle était clouée, encore sonnée et assommée par les anti-douleurs qu'on lui avait administrés, Quinn avait pu trouver la force de lever le bras pour lui balancer un slushie sorti de nulle-part, ou même d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui asséner une insulte particulièrement cruelle.<br>_

_Elle était la dernière à passer. Elle était restée aux Régionales pour assister à la performance des Vocal Adrenaline, et maintenant elle était là, pendant que le reste du Glee Club était retourné là-bas pour l'annonce des résultats.  
><em>

_Rachel était encore échevelée à la suite de leur somptueuse performance sur scène. Ses joues se coloraient légèrement de pourpre, des mèches brunes lui tombaient devant les yeux et sa robe scintillante était froissée par endroits.  
><em>

_Et même à travers le brouillard dans lequel elle était plongée, Quinn ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver absolument magnifique. Les médicaments qui l'assommaient l'empêchèrent d'en éprouver de la frustration ou du désespoir.  
><em>

_Elle était tout simplement lessivée.  
><em>

_Rachel s'avança encore et tendant un bras mal assuré, déposa le petit ours sur la commode débordant déjà de bouquets de fleurs et d'autres peluches en tous genres.  
><em>

_« Je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais l'appeler, reprit Rachel en croisant les bras sur son ventre. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais... j'avais toujours l'habitude d'appeler mes peluches en fonction de mes idoles... Et puis quand il est devenu évident que vivre avec trois chats du nom de Barbra allait très vite devenir infernal, j'ai succombé à la paresse et je n'ai fait que les appeler par ce qu'ils étaient. Je ne dis pas qu'Ours En Peluche serait un bon prénom, c'est terriblement banal et... et je sais que tu n'aimes pas la banalité. Mais Teddy ou Winnie, ce n'est pas mal, tu ne crois pas ? Cela lui donnera un côté enfantin sans être trop rébarbatif et puis après tout... après tout tu pourras toujours en changer après si tu n'en es pas satisfaite, ce n'est pas un problème. »  
><em>

_Rachel releva les yeux et la dévisagea avec attention. Il était clair qu'impressionnée par l'état dans lequel elle trouvait Quinn, impressionnée aussi par les murs immaculés de cette chambre d'hôpital, impressionnée par toute cette atmosphère pesante et étrangère qui régnait autour d'elles, elle était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Mais elle se retenait et tentait de faire bonne figure, une moue gênée sur le visage. Quinn, elle, était incapable de faire autre chose que de la fixer en silence, battant laborieusement des paupières.  
><em>

_Elle aurait voulu lui dire d'approcher.  
><em>

_Elle aurait voulu lui demander de lui prendre la main. La supplier de lui assurer que maintenant __que tout était fini, elle allait oublier Beth et retrouver sa vie de jeune première.  
><em>

_Mais le vide qui lui mangeait la poitrine depuis qu'on lui avait repris_ son _bébé était bien là. Et la certitude que la vie qu'elle avait menée jusque-là n'avait jamais été tout à fait parfaite était présente également. De même que le réalisme : Quinn ne serait plus jamais la même et elle le savait.  
><em>

_« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me parler Quinn, car après tout je ne suis que Rachel Berry, l'agaçante étoile du Glee Club... et... et je sais, je suis même sûre que tu vas sans doute faire tout ce que tu peux pour... pour oublier toute cette année. Et je te comprends, et... et je te souhaite bonne chance. Je sais que tu en es capable... Mais... Mais si tu veux parler, si tu as besoin de parler, sache que le Glee Club sera toujours là pour t'écouter. D'accord ? »  
><em>

_Rachel la contemplait de ses grands yeux de chien battu et Quinn se sentait aussi creuse qu'une noix pourrie.  
><em>

_Elle détourna la tête, refusant de regarder Rachel ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus, et elle concentra son attention sur le soleil couchant visible à travers les fentes des stores. Elle fit mine de ne pas entendre l'inspiration précipitée que prenait Rachel pour se remettre de ce refus clair qu'elle lui opposait. Elle fit mine d'ignorer cette envie de pleurer qui montait alors qu'elle était consciente qu'avoir accouché de Beth ne l'avait pas débarrassée des sentiments qu'elle avait pour la brunette.  
><em>

_Et l'étoile du Glee Club finit par sortir de la chambre d'hôpital, lui souhaitant un prompt rétablissement et déclarant encore combien sa fille était belle.  
><em>

_Et Quinn ne chercha pas à retenir les larmes amères qui roulèrent le long de ses joues dès que la robe dorée disparut totalement derrière la porte.  
><em>

_Elle pleura parce-qu'elle avait perdu Beth, elle pleura parce-qu'elle se sentait vide, elle pleura parce que sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis plusieurs mois jusqu'à il y avait de cela quelques heures allait revenir d'un instant à l'autre, elle pleura parce-qu'elle n'arrivait pas à regarder Puck en face, elle pleura parce-qu'elle était encore plus paumée qu'au début de sa grossesse.  
><em>

_Et elle pleura parce-que cette impression d'anormalité ne voulait pas la quitter._

...

...

Quinn ouvrit laborieusement les yeux et aussitôt, elle comprit qu'elle s'était assoupie. Elle eut un moment de panique. La terreur lui coupa le souffle alors qu'elle se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas tous partis sans elle. La caverne était plus obscure qu'auparavant... et plus silencieuse surtout.

Mais tandis que ses pupilles dilatées s'habituaient à la noirceur qui enveloppait l'endroit, et que dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire se perdait un rêve qui n'était que le reflet d'un souvenir lointain, sa peur diminua progressivement jusqu'à disparaître dans son intégralité. Brittany dormait à sa droite, à moitié couchée sur son sac. Santana se servait des cuisses de la blonde comme d'un oreiller et respirait paisiblement. Tina, Blaine et Rachel étaient appuyés les uns contre les autres, en face de Quinn, et tournant lentement la tête, la blonde entraperçut les silhouettes de Sam, Finn et Puck, qui chuchotaient entre eux de la façon la plus discrète possible. Quelqu'un avait éteint la plupart de leurs lampes et seule celle de Mike perçait encore l'obscurité, tandis que celui-ci manipulait le communicateur avec concentration, assis en tailleur à sa gauche. Quinn vit aussi le casque de Puck, posé en équilibre sur un stalagmite, et dont l'ampoule illuminait l'ouverture par où ils étaient tous entrés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » marmonna Quinn en étirant son bras droit, qui s'était complètement engourdi pendant tout le temps qu'il s'était retrouvé à moitié replié dans son dos.

Mike releva aussitôt la tête et s'apercevant qu'elle s'était éveillée, la contempla avec désarroi pendant une fraction de secondes. Puis, il lui sourit doucement.

« Tout le monde était plutôt crevé en fait, murmura-t-il, son regard allant de l'écran de l'engin de liaison au visage endormi de la blonde. Donc Brittany et Finn ont décidé qu'une petite sieste ça ferait de mal à personne, et voilà.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Vingt heures. »

Quinn papillonna des yeux.

« On perd la notion du temps ici, grommela-t-elle. C'est pas super agréable. »

Mike haussa les épaules avec insouciance.

« Ça pourrait être pire. Il fallait bien que tu dormes un jour, non ? Tu avais l'air sur le point de t'évanouir depuis qu'on était entrés ici. »

Quinn le fusilla du regard, puis détourna les yeux. Elle contempla un instant Rachel, et elle se rendit compte que l'expression qu'affichait la brune était la même que celle qu'elle avait arborée lorsque Quinn s'était réveillée à côté d'elle dans le van de Kurt.

Se faisant l'effet d'une voyeuse complètement dégénérée, Quinn concentra son attention sur le casque de Puck, qui surplombait magnifiquement le reste du Glee Club. Elle observa ensuite le plafond de la caverne avec une sorte de fascination qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Cette paroi qui se perdait dans l'obscurité tant elle était surélevée avait quelque-chose d'hypnotisant et le côté rêveur de la blonde refit brusquement surface alors qu'elle était perdue dans sa contemplation. Elle regretta soudain de ne pas avoir de livre sous la main.

A côté d'elle, Mike continuait de tripoter le communicateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? finit-elle par s'agacer en baissant de nouveau la tête.

- Je vérifie tous les réglages. » dit simplement Mike.

Le garçon fournissait souvent des réponses courtes et d'habitude, son laconisme convenait très bien à la jeune femme. Mais elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

« Tu as réussi à les contacter ? » demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Mike retourna le communicateur et lui montra l'écran. On distinguait l'intérieur de la salle informatique du chalet. Il n'y avait personne.

« Ils sont partis manger, » expliqua-t-il.

Cela rappela à Quinn combien elle avait faim. Elle se leva en vacillant et se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait la nourriture. Ils avaient déposé tous les sacs à dos les uns à côté des autres et ils se ressemblaient désagréablement. Elle entreprit de fouiller sa sacoche, y trouva une barre de céréales et essaya de s'en réjouir.

Mais elle était sèche et n'avait presque pas de goût. Quinn tenta de l'oublier en faisant le tour de l'endroit. Elle examina pensivement les stalactites et les gouttes qui en tombaient doucement. Elle passa même cinq longues minutes à contempler une flaque qui s'était formée sous l'une d'elles. Au moins, cela l'empêchait de penser à quoi-que-ce-soit.

Elle en profita pour écouter d'une oreille distraite les murmures des trois garçons, à quelques mètres de là.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter d'en parler une bonne fois pour toutes ? demanda Sam avec agacement.

- Mais je-... commença Finn.

- C'est trop tard, le coupa le blond. T'as merdé, c'est tout. C'est pas un mensonge comme un autre, alors arrêtons de faire comme s'il y avait une chance que vous vous remettiez ensemble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda Puck d'une voix nonchalante. L'amour, ça ne s'explique pas. »

Sam soupira.

« On connaît tous Rachel, ok ? C'est Rachel Berry, elle ne va pas se laisser détourner de ses rêves et en gros, ce que tu lui proposes là c'est de diviser son attention par deux avec une relation où vous ne vous verrez que le week-end, et encore, dans le meilleur des cas.

- L'amour, ça ne s'explique pas, répéta Puck, parce-qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à dire et aussi parce-que cela devenait franchement difficile de défendre Finn contre Sam.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe-quoi. T'as merdé, Finn, c'est tout. Tu l'as pas respectée en lui mentant comme ça, et peu importe à quel point tu t'en veux, ça changera rien.

- Pardonne-moi de ne pas être parfait comme toi, répliqua sèchement Finn.

- Je fais de mon mieux, rétorqua Sam, et n'essaye pas de détourner le véritable sujet de la conversation. C'est fini, va falloir commencer à t'y faire.

- Je ne vais pas abandonner comme ça, je vais me battre.

- Contre quoi ? Contre qui ? demanda Sam en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas en forçant Rachel à te pardonner que ça va marcher. Et de toute façon ce n'est pas parce-qu'elle te pardonne que vous pouvez vous remettre ensemble.

- Eh bien peut-être que toi, c'est ce que tu fais quand une fille menace de te filer entre les doigts, mais moi, je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Oh, je t'en prie, Finn, dit Sam avec un petit rire. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur la situation, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Le ton montait entre les deux garçons et Puck restait silencieux. Quinn se demanda s'il avait renoncé à son idée de réconcilier Finn et Rachel pour la forcer à agir. Il semblait de toute façon que l'obstination de Finn à vouloir la récupérer allait amplement suffire.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait une quelconque intention de tenter sa chance de toute façon... N'est-ce pas ? Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

« Je suis amoureux d'elle, murmura Finn. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de voir quelqu'un que tu aimes partir ? Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle.

- Mais peut-être que tu devrais la laisser partir, dit doucement Sam.

- Mike m'a dit exactement la même chose, grogna l'autre.

- Mike est la voix de la sagesse.

- Tu crois que je peux accorder une quelconque importance à ses conseils alors qu'il a laissé tomber Tina ?

- Oh non, tu ne viens pas de dire ça...

- Quoi ?

- Hum, les mecs, intervint finalement Puck, voyant que la remarque de Finn à propos de Mike avait grandement énervé Sam. On dirait bien que cette discussion tourne en rond, nan ? Arrêtons d'en parler ça vaut mieux. De toute façon tout dépend de Rachel, ok ? »

Sam expira lentement, tendu comme un arc. Quinn soupira en l'entendant s'éloigner. Elle venait d'assister à une des discussions les plus stupides jamais tenues.

Mais la jalousie recommença à la grignoter alors que Puck glissait à Finn :

« Je vais t'aider mec, ok ? Je sais pas si c'est une super bonne idée de retenter tout ça, mais je vois que tu l'aimes, alors je vais pas te laisser comme ça.

- Ouais, merci... grommela Finn.

- Allez, t'inquiète, dit Puck en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Mais peut-être que Sam a raison, soupira Finn. Et si elle voulait plus de moi ? »

Il paraissait tellement abattu que Quinn fut un instant tentée d'éprouver de la pitié pour lui. Mais elle avait soigneusement relégué toutes ses émotions dans un tiroir verrouillé à double-tour, dans un coin de son esprit, alors elle se contenta de mâchouiller le reste de sa barre de céréales d'un air impassible.

« Il lui faut juste du temps pour digérer ta trahis-... ton erreur. Tu sais comment elle est, hein ? Hypersensible et supra émotive. Ça lui passera.

- Ouais... Ouais... marmonna Finn, essayant vraisemblablement de se convaincre que ce que Puck disait était vrai.

- Et si on arrêtait de larver et qu'on réveillait tout le monde pour reprendre notre route ? ajouta le garçon à la crête plus joyeusement. On a des galeries à explorer !

- Oui, oui... Allons-y ! »

Quinn fit mine d'observer les stalactites avec attention alors qu'ils passaient juste derrière elle.

« Alors, bien profité de la conversation ? » lui glissa Puck.

Elle se retourna vivement pour lui mettre sa main dans la figure, ignorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait le sentiment de honte qui venait de lui monter à la tête, et étouffa un hoquet de douleur alors qu'elle heurtait une stalactite qui traînait par là.

« Debout tout le monde ! claironna Puck en secouant Blaine sans ménagement. On repart, on repart ! »

Quinn le contempla d'un air sombre tandis qu'il tapotait doucement la tête de Rachel pour la réveiller.

« Laissez-moi, par pitié, » grommela Santana en s'accrochant désespérément à Brittany.

Mais celle-ci se leva vivement, s'exclamant qu'ils mangeraient bientôt mais qu'en attendant c'était mieux d'avancer.

« Trahison... » marmonna Santana alors que Brittany l'attrapait par le bras pour l'aider à se relever.

...

...

...

Vingt-deux heures, deuxième arrêt.

Tina ne voyait pas très bien l'intérêt de faire cette expédition si c'était pour faire une pause toutes les deux minutes. Elle détestait se retrouver dans ces endroits hauts de plafond où les ombres des concrétions passaient facilement pour les silhouettes menaçantes des créatures rampantes qui avaient hanté ses rêves ces deux derniers jours.

Plus ils avançaient et moins elle se sentait en sécurité. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Comment pouvait-elle tenir deux jours dans ce cas ?

Accepter de participer à cette expédition avait été un très mauvais choix.

Ou bien était-ce le fait de consentir à regarder _The Descent_ juste avant de partir qui avait été une mauvaise idée ?

Elle se contenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'assise ainsi entre Sam et Puck, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

« C'est vraiment sec, » fit remarquer Santana en finissant sa tranche de bacon.

Quinn ne s'en plaignait pas cette fois-ci.

« Ça se conserve bien et ça ne prend pas de place, » justifia Brittany en la regardant malicieusement.

Santana se fit violence pour retenir le sourire attendri qui menaçait de lui fendre le visage et elle s'empressa de prendre une nouvelle tranche.

« J'ai soif... » soupira Sam.

Tina lui tendit la gourde sans mot dire.

« Il faut qu'on avance, dit Puck, on n'a que deux jours pour explorer tout ça, alors autant aller le plus loin possible, nan ? »

Finn acquiesça et dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient repartis.

Ils marchèrent bien groupés et Quinn fit de son mieux pour garder les yeux ouverts durant tout ce temps-là. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si fatiguée après deux siestes. Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Rachel avait semblé oublier un peu de sa peur et suivait Puck d'une démarche décidée. Elle croulait à moitié sous le poids de son sac à dos mais refusait toute l'aide que Blaine lui proposait. Finn esquissa un mouvement pour lui porter assistance mais Puck le retint d'un bras, lui signifiant d'un regard que ce n'était pas encore le moment.

Et la jalousie de Quinn l'enflamma brutalement.

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les clapotis qui résonnaient autour d'eux. Sur leurs respirations essoufflées.

Sur le bruissement qui résonna derrière elle.

Mais... Elle était la dernière de la file, quelque-chose n'allait pas.

Elle se retourna vivement. Le faisceau de sa lampe accrocha le couloir désert. Son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine et ses mains moites tremblaient sur les bretelles de son sac.

Elle papillonna des yeux. La fatigue lui jouait des tours.

« Eh, Quinn, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama Mike devant elle.

Elle secoua lentement la tête, puis, sans rien dire, s'empressa de les rejoindre. Elle essaya d'ignorer les images de _The Descent_ qui revenaient par vagues dans son esprit.

« Alors, on s'est endormie en chemin ? lui demanda Mike avec un sourire amusé.

- Je suis tellement crevée que je n'ai même pas la force de te dire de te la fermer, répliqua Quinn dans un soupir.

- On va s'arrêter bientôt pour dormir un peu, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, » dit Quinn avec indifférence.

Et il aurait de toute façon été inutile de s'inquiéter, car ils n'étaient pas prêts de faire une pause. Au prochain croisement qu'ils rencontrèrent, ils virent que le couloir de gauche avait été obstrué à la suite d'un éboulement. Et même si Brittany dissimulait son anxiété du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ils comprirent que ce n'était pas normal en avisant l'expression confuse de Finn.

« Ok, ne m'annoncez pas que le couloir encore praticable mène à un gouffre, » dit Puck d'une voix lente.

Il n'était pas prêt à rebrousser chemin aussi vite. Finn secoua la tête pour lui signifier que non, mais son silence ne fit que les alarmer davantage.

« Bon, d'accord, c'est quoi le problème ? demanda Santana en fronçant les sourcils. Britt ? »

Brittany ramena les quelques mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur le front d'une main frémissante.

« On va devoir rester ici un peu plus longtemps.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Quinn, de plus en plus inquiète. Brittany, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Le chemin qui est barré était le moins compliqué, expliqua la blonde en contemplant les pierres qui obstruaient le passage. Il nous aurait permis d'atteindre le milieu de la grotte en deux jours.

- On ira moins profondément, ce n'est pas un problème, » dit Sam avec un haussement d'épaules.

La pétillante blonde détourna les yeux, anormalement silencieuse.

« Brittany ? murmura Quinn. Il y a un problème avec le deuxième couloir ? »

Elle ignora le regard hostile que lui jetait Santana et attendit la réponse de son amie.

« Il est beaucoup trop compliqué pour des novices comme vous, dit Brittany après un moment passé à contempler l'éboulement en silence. Il y a un gouffre qu'on ne peut passer qu'avec une tyrolienne, et je ne veux pas que l'on prenne le risque d'aller là. Finn et moi on a assez d'expérience pour le faire mais...

- Bon, bah tant pis, il nous reste plus qu'à rentrer chez nous, » déclara Tina.

Elle n'avait pas l'air déçue du tout.

« Non, c'est hors de question, opposa Puck avec véhémence. Ça fait un mois que j'attends cette expédition, c'est notre dernière occasion d'être tous ensemble, on ne va pas s'arrêter comme ça !

- Noah, intervint Rachel, peut-être que si Brittany dit que-...

- Non ! s'écria le garçon en se tournant brusquement vers elle. On continue !

- Du calme, Puckerman, gronda Quinn en avançant une main vigilante entre Rachel et lui.

- Laissons peut-être Britt-Britt finir... dit Mike en mettant les mains dans les poches de sa combinaison, mais il avait parlé si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

- Alors c'est comme ça que ça marche ? répliqua Puck en les balayant tous du regard. Au premier obstacle, on rebrousse chemin ? C'est pour ça qu'on a tout préparé pendant des semaines ?

- Ce n'est qu'une expédition de spéléo, Noah, on pourra toujours en re-...

- La ferme, Warbler ! le coupa agressivement Puck. On pourra rien refaire du tout parce-qu'après chacun se barre de son côté ! Alors on continue !

- Puck, c'est pas toi le guide de l'expédition, dit Finn en s'avançant lentement. On sait ce qui est dangereux et ce qui ne l'est pas, ok ? »

Le garçon à la crête se tut et le dévisagea en silence, la respiration saccadée.

« Ok... finit-il par dire, et il desserra imperceptiblement les poings. Mais je pense pas qu'on devrait s'arrêter comme ça, ce serait stupide. On fera bien attention et ça ira, pas besoin de stopper ici. »

Sam acquiesça lentement et tous se tournèrent vers Brittany. Les regards attentifs du Glee Club sur elle lui firent l'effet d'une brûlure et elle eut un mouvement de recul, se sentant soudain trop...

Idiote.

La main de Santana vint se refermer autour de la sienne et Brittany lui jeta un regard de côté, hésitante. La latina lui sourit d'un air encourageant.

« D'accord, on peut continuer, dit-elle finalement en reportant son attention sur les membres de l'expédition. Mais si vous ne voulez pas que ça devienne n'importe-quoi, vous devrez écouter ce que Finn et moi on vous dira... »

Son regard retrouva un peu de cette assurance qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la grotte.

« D'accord ? »

Tous acquiescèrent religieusement, même Puck, qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur à la perspective de poursuivre leur route.

Brittany, de son côté, était un peu moins rassurée. Étant donné que ce n'était pas l'itinéraire que Finn et elle avaient prévu à la base, elle ne le connaissait pas par cœur, et rien n'était sûr de plus concernant sa fiabilité. Elle aurait voulu demander leur avis à Artie et Mercedes mais elle ne voulait pas montrer à tout le monde qu'elle doutait. Ils devaient avoir confiance en elle.

Seule Santana était consciente de son anxiété et alors que Finn s'engageait dans le couloir avec les autres à a suite, elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa doucement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, d'accord ? » lui glissa-t-elle.

Brittany acquiesça en silence, laissant un instant son inquiétude transparaître tout à fait. La dispute qui avait précédé leur entrée dans la grotte semblait bien loin à présent. Elles n'avaient pas le temps de repenser à ça.

« Eh, les amoureuses, vous vous bougez le popotin ? » s'exclama Puck à quelques mètres de là, brisant le long regard qu'elles échangeaient.

Santana grommela mais Brittany l'entraîna à sa suite, souriant largement.

Et la forme qui les avait observées jusque-là depuis son coin d'ombre se volatilisa aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue.

**...**

...

...

« Encore un boyau ?... » gémit Rachel en s'accrochant machinalement au bras de Mike.

Santana lui jeta un regard condescendant.

« Pas loin après on a le gouffre, donc pas de précipitation, dit Finn.

- J'y vais en premier, » décida Sam.

Personne n'objecta et Brittany approuva d'un hochement de tête précautionneux. Sam confia son sac à Mike, remonta les manches de sa combinaison et s'engagea dans l'étroit tunnel. Les semelles poussiéreuses de ses baskets disparurent bien vite de leur champ de vision.

« J'en ai marre d'être ici... geignit Rachel en lâchant le bras de Mike pour aller s'asseoir dans un coin.

- Tu as accepté de venir, c'est trop tard, lui fit remarquer Santana avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Oui, je sais, murmura la brunette en enfouissant la tête dans ses mains, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi sombre...

- C'est une grotte, Berry.

-... ni même aussi effrayant, et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'étouffer là-dedans, je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce film que Puck nous a fait regardés avant de venir et je n'arrive pas à réfléchir à autre chose et c'est vraiment horrible.

- C'est un film d'horreur, c'est fictif, » la rassura Tina, alors qu'elle-même n'en menait pas large.

Elle était blanche comme un linge.

« Au pire si de répugnants monstres viennent nous attaquer, on aura toujours de quoi les défoncer, déclara Puck avec un sourire goguenard.

- Les piolets restent dans les sacs pour l'instant, dit Brittany avec autorité.

- Pour l'instant, oui, » répéta Puck, toujours aussi bravache.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel, et sentant que ses jambes flageolaient, elle se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de Rachel.

« Ça va, Quinn ? lui demanda Finn en se penchant pour l'observer avec inquiétude.

- Un coup de mou, » grommela-t-elle en ramenant ses genoux contre elle et en enfouissant son visage dedans.

Elle s'employa à écouter les battements erratiques de son cœur. L'atmosphère étouffante de la grotte ne lui réussissait pas.

Et c'était pareil pour Rachel, car à côté d'elle, la brunette s'employait à refaire sa queue de cheval pour la énième fois en dix minutes. Chacun de ses gestes trahissait la nervosité qui l'animait. C'était en cet instant qu'elle se rendait compte combien Finn lui manquait. S'ils avaient toujours été ensemble, il se serait accroupi et l'aurait rassuré en passant un bras attentionné autour de ses épaules. Il lui aurait dit que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il fallait juste le temps de s'accoutumer à l'ambiance un peu sinistre de la grotte. Au lieu de quoi, il se balançait maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre, coulant de temps en temps un regard furtif dans sa direction, et personne d'autre n'était là pour rassurer Rachel.

« On va mourir de chaud, soupira Blaine en s'appuyant contre un mur pour défaire la fermeture de sa combinaison.

- Pour l'instant peut-être, mais plus on va avancer, plus il va faire froid, lui dit Brittany avec un sourire. L'hypothermie est un danger en spéléo, il faut faire très attention. »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs la dévisagea un instant, avant de refermer docilement sa tenue jusqu'au col.

« Tu t'en sors, Sam ? » demanda Santana en se baissant pour regarder à travers l'ouverture.

Pas de réponse.

« Sam ? répéta-t-elle. Evans ? »

S'approchant, Brittany se baissa à son tour et elles observèrent silencieusement l'intérieur du boyau, casque contre casque. Les faisceaux couplés de leurs lampes illuminaient le trou avec une clarté aveuglante.

« Il est passé où ? » murmura Santana en plissant les yeux.

Tout au bout du tuyau aux parois irrégulières, il n'y avait que le noir. Elles ne distinguaient même pas la lumière de la lampe du garçon.

« Sam ? » répéta Santana d'une voix incertaine.

Le silence.

« Evans, si c'est une blague, je te jure que je te vais te botter le cul bien comme il faut ! »

Rien. Les deux jeunes femmes s'entreregardèrent. Santana s'attendit à voir Brittany céder sous l'effet de la panique, mais celle-ci se redressa lentement et se tournant vers les autres, annonça d'une voix inébranlable :

« Sam a eu un problème de l'autre côté. »

Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent et Quinn redressa laborieusement la tête, interloquée.

« Je vais y aller en premier, reprit Brittany en les fixant de ses grands yeux décidés. Et vous suivez tous sans interruption, c'est plus sûr. On s'en fiche des binômes, on fait passer le plus de sacs en premier et tout le monde suit après... d'accord ? »

Tous acquiescèrent, et pendant le moment de flottement qui suivit, c'était presque si on pouvait percevoir les pulsations précipitées du cœur de chacun.

Après avoir échangé un dernier regard avec sa copine, Brittany s'engouffra avec agilité dans le boyau. Mike se précipitait déjà à sa suite et Santana dut abruptement pousser Finn et Puck pour qu'ils lui permettent d'y aller ensuite. A eux quatre, ils firent passer chacun un sac. Blaine les suivit, s'occupant du dernier. Le boyau était cette fois-ci assez large pour que chacun rampe en tirant un sac derrière lui.

Tina hésita de longues secondes avant de finalement s'engouffrer à son tour, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Quinn consentit à se lever. La tête lui tournait légèrement et elle s'appuya un instant sur la paroi suintante de la caverne, essayant de retrouver son équilibre.

« Rachel, tu y vas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Relevant tout juste la tête pour la regarder, la brunette lui fit signe que non.

« Rachel ? Ça va ? »

Quinn s'agenouilla devant elle et la diva secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Je déteste ces tunnels, murmura Rachel en écartant légèrement les mains pour la contempler de ses yeux chocolat. Et si je restais coincée dedans ? Et si tout s'effondrait sur nous ?

- Les autres sont déjà tous passés, lui chuchota Quinn du ton le plus rassurant qu'elle était capable de produire. Et ils vont très bien. En plus, cette grotte a été homologuée, elle a déjà été explorée, il n'y a aucun risque... pas comme dans le film. »

Rachel découvrit tout à fait son visage et la contempla sans mot dire. Quinn avait deviné qu'elle pensait encore à cet horrible long-métrage.

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche pour voir comment va Sam, d'accord ? reprit la blonde en essayant d'ignorer la manière dont son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine face à leur proximité. Passe devant, je vais en dernière si ça peut te rassurer. »

Rachel la dévisagea, muette. Quinn vacilla dangereusement sur ses appuis et dans un réflexe, posa une main juste à droite de la tête de l'autre jeune femme pour se retenir.

« Eh les filles, vous venez ? » leur lança Tina depuis le tunnel.

Quinn attendit que Rachel lui réponde. Elles étaient si proches qu'il aurait suffi à la blonde de s'avancer légèrement pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Ça aurait été le moment idéal. Il n'y avait personne, elles étaient tranquilles. Quinn pouvait le lui dire.

« Je t'aime. »

Mais elle resta silencieuse.

« Non, vas-y d'abord, et je te suis après... décida finalement Rachel.

- Comme ça si il y a des risques d'effondrement, ça tombera sur moi ? demanda Quinn d'un air désabusé.

- N-Non, s'empressa de bredouiller Rachel, juste que-...

- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. »

Quinn se releva d'un bond. Elle envisagea un instant de tendre sa main à Rachel pour l'aider à se mettre sur ses pieds mais elle se ravisa pour elle ne savait trop quelle raison. Elle fit plutôt mine de concentrer toute son attention sur le boyau qui s'ouvrait à un mètre du sol humide de la caverne.

« C'est parti... » murmura-t-elle.

Et elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Tina se trouvait à à peine trois mètres devant elle. Elle avait vraisemblablement beaucoup de difficultés à avancer, mais Quinn, quant à elle, trouvait la largeur du boyau beaucoup plus pratique. Elle pouvait y aller à quatre pattes en courbant l'échine.

« Rachel, tu suis ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Juste derrière elle, la jeune femme cligna des yeux, éblouie par la lumière de sa lampe.

« Oups désolée... marmonna Quinn en faisant aussitôt volte-face.

- Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, » la rassura Rachel d'une voix tremblante.

Elle la devinait encore qui frémissait de peur.

« Des nouvelles de Sam ? entendirent-elles Puck lancer loin devant.

- On n'est pas encore sortis de là, idiot ! » rétorqua Santana d'un ton venimeux.

Soudain, un grondement secoua tout le boyau, résonnant jusque dans leurs mâchoires soudain crispées. Un nuage de poussière s'engouffra dans le tunnel, étouffant un instant les faisceaux lumineux qui perçaient l'obscurité de la caverne.

« Tout le monde dehors ! » s'exclama Finn d'une voix paniquée.

Ils redoublèrent d'effort, les crissements des sacs sur le calcaire de l'étroit boyau résonnèrent de plus bel et des cris tantôt rageurs tantôt effrayés résonnèrent tout autour de Quinn, avant d'être tus par le nouveau grondement qui résonna au-dessus de leurs têtes. La poussière restait en suspension dans le tunnel et lui brûlait la gorge. Elle voulut avancer mais une violente quinte de toux la saisit. Elle se plia en deux, le front plaqué contre la pierre tiède, toussant à en cracher ses poumons, et derrière elle le cri paniqué de Rachel résonna avec force :

« Quinn ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Encore courbée sous l'effet de sa toux, complètement aveuglée par les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, Quinn enfonça les ongles de sa main gauche dans le sol friable et se força à avancer du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« BOUGEZ-VOUS ! » beugla Santana quelque-part devant elles.

Quinn ne l'avait jamais entendue aussi paniquée.

« Quinn ! cria encore Rachel derrière elle.

- Je fais ce que je peux ! » hurla-t-elle en réponse, se brûlant affreusement la gorge en retenant un nouveau toussotement.

La poussière était toujours là et rendait impossible toute évaluation de la situation. Le grondement se prolongeait, de plus en plus menaçant, de plus en plus fort, et Quinn entrevit la silhouette de Tina loin devant elle. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avancer ?

Soudain, le boyau tout entier parut saisie d'une violente secousse, un bruit sourd et effrayant résonna derrière elle et le grondement se tut. La poussière retomba progressivement, et Quinn s'aperçut qu'elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à deux mètres de la sortie, avec simplement Tina devant elle. Elle papillonna des yeux pour en chasser les larmes, se racla élégamment la gorge, essayant de s'habituer à la brûlure qui continuait de flamber au niveau de ses cordes vocales. Elle se retourna pour vérifier si tout allait bien pour Rachel.

Et ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque.

Les trois quarts du tunnel s'étaient affaissés, réduisant de moitié sa hauteur, et la tête de Rachel était tout juste visible au milieu des volutes de poussière qui scintillaient à la lumière de la lampe de Quinn.

« Oh mon Dieu, Rachel... » bredouilla la blonde d'une voix blanche.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Elle craignait que le moindre mouvement de sa part ne précipite la chute du tunnel, l'ensevelissant complètement.

« Quinn, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Tina en se retournant.

Et l'ex-HBIC ignora son hoquet surpris car l'effroi engourdissait déjà suffisamment son esprit.

« Dépêchez-vous avant que tout ne s'effondre ! s'exclama Santana à l'extérieur du boyau.

- Ta gueule, Lopez, ta gueule... » murmura Quinn entre ses dents serrées.

Elle n'osait pas faire volte-face, elle n'osait pas déplacer ses mains qui s'étaient crispées sous elle.

« Tu sens encore tes jambes ? » chuchota-t-elle à l'intention de Rachel.

Elle ne voulait pas connaître la réponse mais l'instinct de survie la poussait à demander.

« Je sens tout, dit la brunette dans un filet de voix. Je pourrais même bouger mes bras pour les enlever de là mais... mais tout va s'effondrer sur moi.

- Les filles, sortez de là, c'est trop dangereux ! » s'exclama Brittany.

Quinn continuait de dévisager Rachel comme s'il s'était agi d'un fantôme. Son regard s'attarda sur la poussière qui s'était déposée sur ses longs cils. Elle remarqua la couleur grisâtre que les fragments de calcaire donnaient à son teint. Ses yeux accrochèrent aussi les pupilles tremblantes de Rachel, ses iris chocolat qui bouillonnaient de peur.

Si Quinn l'avait forcée à passer devant, elle aurait été à sa place.

Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing.

« Rachel est coincée dans le tunnel, entendit-elle Tina dire d'une voix tremblante.

- QUOI ? » fut la réponse de Santana.

Quinn détesta l'inquiétude perceptible dans son ton. Elle en avait déjà assez pour trente-six milles en elle, elle n'avait pas besoin que les exclamations catastrophées du Glee Club lui rappellent à quel point la situation était désespérée.

« Rachel... murmura-t-elle. Ça va aller, ne panique pas... »

Elle se détesta. N'avait-elle pas quelque-chose de mieux à dire ? Rachel ne paniquait pas, elle la voyait qui se retenait bravement de pleurer ou de trembler, alors qu'elle-même était à deux doigts de l'infarctus.

Elle remarqua tout juste Tina qui esquissait un mouvement pour sortir de là.

« NON ! NE BOUGE PAS ! » hurla-t-elle avec colère à son intention.

Mais Tina s'extirpa du boyau sans rien ajouter et la tête de Brittany apparut à sa place. A la vue de ces grands yeux bleu azur, Quinn crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer.

« Ne crie pas Quinn, lui dit Brittany avec un sourire encourageant. Les vibrations peuvent précipiter l'effondrement du tunnel.

- Alors je fais quoi, hein ? _Je fais quoi ?_ siffla la blonde avec désespoir.

- Vous devez juste sortir le plus vite possible.

- Oh merci, merci, vraiment, Brittany, _merci. _

- Quinn... chuchota l'autre. Il n'y a pas de manuel de sortie de tunnel en catastrophe. C'est comme quand on arrache un pansement : plus on le fait vite, moins ça fait mal. »

Quinn entendait confusément les murmures inquiets des autres membres du Glee Club derrière Brittany.

« Je ne vais pas laisser Rachel, prévint-elle avec hargne.

- Il n'en a jamais été question, lui dit Brittany avec douceur. Vous allez sortir toutes les deux, mais il ne faut pas faire ça n'importe-comment, d'accord ? »

Quinn hocha la tête avec lenteur. Elle se retourna pour contempler Rachel.

« Tu as entendu Brittany ? On va sortir. »

Rachel n'eut même pas la force d'acquiescer et se contenta de la fixer avec effroi.

Et c'est alors que le rugissement revint. Il secoua le boyau, souleva un nouveau nuage de poussière autour d'elles et avant d'être complètement aveuglée, Quinn eut le temps de saisir la main que Rachel lui tendait désespérément. Elle tira tant qu'elle put, mais un bras sortit de nulle-part et l'extirpa de là avec brutalité. La main de Rachel glissa entre ses doigts tremblants et la brunette disparut de son champ de vision. Quinn hurla son prénom mais n'obtint pas de réponse.

Elle heurta le sol humide de la caverne avec dureté, et derrière elle, elle entendit clairement le grondement qui faisait trembler le boyau alors qu'il s'effondrait tout à fait.

Un nuage de poussière resta encore en suspension autour d'elle et elle toussota douloureusement, attendant qu'il se disperse. Puis, elle se redressa avec lenteur.

Elle avisa les gravats qui obstruaient maintenant le tunnel, puis se tourna vers le reste du Glee Club pour les contempler avec désarroi.

Rachel n'était pas là.

La panique lui coupa le souffle.

« Rachel ? bredouilla-t-elle en se redressant. Rachel ? »

Elle s'approcha du boyau et déplaça un morceau de calcaire d'une main tremblante.

« Rachel ? »

Le silence.

« RACHEL ? » hurla-t-elle.

Elle gratta les gravats d'une main frémissante, s'écorcha le pouce et se retourna vivement pour faire face aux autres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? Aidez-moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Ils la dévisageaient sans mot dire.

« Bande d'imbéciles, siffla-t-elle, des larmes mêlées de rage et de désespoir perlant au coin de ses paupières. Faites quelque-chose, bon Dieu ! »

Et elle se tourna de nouveau vers les gravats.

« RACHEL ! RACHEL ! »

Son esprit était complètement engourdi.

« Quinn ? »

La blonde se stoppa net et se retourna lentement.

Rachel était assise à côté de Tina, et elle était couverte de poussière de la tête aux pieds. Elle lui adressa un sourire un peu gêné.

« Je suis là, tout va bien... dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Quoi... bredouilla Quinn, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Je... Euh... »

La honte lui brûlait les joues. Elle passa les membres du Glee Club en revue et ignora du mieux qu'elle put la moue dégoûtée de Santana et le regard condescendant de Puck.

« Ok, cool... finit-elle par dire en reportant son attention sur Rachel. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait se retrouver en taule pour homicide involontaire... Contente que... tu t'en sois tirée Ber-... Rachel. »

C'était si grossier que même Rachel ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa tentative pour se rattraper.

« Où est Sam ? » s'empressa de demander Quinn, autant parce-que le sort du jeune homme l'inquiétait que pour détourner l'attention des autres.

Et elle avisa aussitôt le garçon étendu à côté de Mike. Ils avaient placé un sac à dos sous sa tête et retiré son casque.

« Il a fait un malaise, expliqua Brittany.

- 'va bien, » grommela Sam en entrouvrant à peine les yeux pour l'observer.

Le soulagement que Quinn éprouva ne suffit pas à masquer le malaise qu'elle ressentait encore. Du coin de l'oeil, elle voyait Rachel qui continuait de la fixer avec curiosité, et elle était certaine que le feu qui lui était monté aux joues était facilement décelable.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Combien de temps encore avant qu'elle ne se grille complètement ? Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aviser les yeux pétillants de Puck pour comprendre qu'il pensait la même chose.

_« Prends bien soin de Rachel. »_

Et après elle s'étonnait que Kurt l'ait remarqué à un moment ou à un autre.

C'était stupide.

Vraiment.

« C'est super tout ça, finit par dire Santana, mais vous avez au moins conscience qu'on est tous coincés dans cette grotte maintenant ? »

Les mots de la latina détournèrent Rachel de son observation quasi-scientifique de Quinn, Quinn de ses constatations quant à sa discrétion et Puck des félicitations qu'il s'adressait par avance pour l'accomplissement du plan Quinnchel. Un lourd silence tomba sur le Glee Club.

Brittany devinait déjà les regards accusateurs qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à lui adresser, parce-qu'après tout, c'était elle qui les avait entraînés là-dedans.

Mais tout le monde se contenta de garder les yeux rivés au sol, et Santana en profita pour se pencher afin de l'embrasser doucement sur la joue.


	24. Unspoken

Pardonnez l'absence de chapitre le week-end dernier, mais j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs en ce moment en raison du bac donc j'ai complètement oublié de le poster... ^^"

En tout cas merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture :)

**Playlist de ce chapitre :**

****Na Na Na - My Chemical Romance  
>Painting Pictures - Adele<br>Solo - Ludovico Einaudi  
>The President - Snow Patrol<br>Rest - The Temper Trap  
>How Do You Like Your Eggs In The Morning ? - Dean Martin &amp; Helen O'Connell<br>That's Amore - Dean Martin  
>Drowning City Skyline - I Hear Sirens<br>Unspoken - Hurts****

* * *

><p>Elle avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle l'avait dit. Lorsqu'au début de l'été, elles s'étaient posées pour décider de ce qu'elles allaient faire de ces deux mois de libre, elles s'étaient rendues compte que c'était parmi les seules choses sur lesquelles leurs opinions divergeaient.<br>Brittany lui avait dit que Finn et elle avaient déjà tout planifié pour leur expédition spéléologique en août et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à contacter Quinn pour essayer de la faire venir.

Santana avait marmonné une remarque amère à propos de Quinn, avant d'insulter Hudson dans un sifflement narquois, et de proposer un séjour en Floride.

« Mes parents ont sans doute bloqué mon compte d'épargne mais heureusement j'avais caché des liasses de billets sous mon matelas, en cas de coup dur... » avait-elle dit avec un rictus hautain.

Brittany l'avait regardée avec un petit sourire triste, puis s'était penchée pour l'embrasser et avait recommencé à parler de l'expédition, disant que tout le Glee Club se cotiserait pour le matériel, que les parents de Mercedes leur prêteraient leur chalet dans le Michigan et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire un stage de deux semaines avec Finn en juillet pour être au point.

« Deux semaines ? Mais comment je vais faire sans toi ? » avait geint Santana.

Brittany lui avait donnée un malicieux coup de coude avant de l'embrasser encore. Santana n'avait pas protesté. Elle ne protestait plus.

Elle avait simplement dit :

« Je ne crois pas que ce truc d'expédition soit vraiment une bonne idée. Qu'est-ce qu'on va foutre une semaine sous terre à part découvrir que la Terre est aussi nulle en surface qu'en-dessous ?

- Deux jours, on va juste descendre deux jours, avait rectifié Brittany avec un sourire.

- C'est une mauvaise idée quand même, » avait grogné Santana en détournant les yeux pour mimer l'agacement.

Mais Brittany lui avait attrapée les mains, Santana avait perdu l'équilibre et elles avaient roulé sur le lit.

N'empêche que Santana l'avait bien dit.

Et elle voyait Brittany toute anxieuse à côté d'elle, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs aux membres de l'expédition qui s'agitaient tout autour, et Santana se rendait compte qu'elle était incapable de froncer le nez en une moue moqueuse et de lui glisser à l'oreille qu'elle l'avait prédit. Bon sang, Brittany l'asservissait complètement.

« On ne peut pas rester ici pour l'éternité, c'est une catastrophe, paniquait Tina, faisant les cents pas devant le boyau bouché. Mes parents vont me détester, déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord à l'idée de me laisser partir toute seule avec vous pendant une semaine ! »

Santana leva les yeux au ciel et sortit sa lime à ongle de sa sacoche. Elle ignora le regard médusé de Sam.

« Ouais, Bouche de Mérou, je l'ai même ici, lâcha-t-elle en examinant sa main avec différence. On sait jamais, ça pourrait nous servir d'arme des fois que des créatures gluantes nous attaquent...

- Santana ! s'exclama Rachel d'une voix aiguë. Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de faire ce genre de blagues quand on est dans une telle situation ?

- Ah, te revoilà Berry, dit Santana sans détacher les yeux de ses ongles, j'ai vraiment cru que Ching Chang Chong et toi aviez échangé de corps... La voir parler _et_ paniquer, ça fait beaucoup trop de choses à assimiler à la fois. »

Rachel soupira avec agacement et se levant, essaya de se débarrasser de la poussière qui la recouvrait toute entière. Sam, lui, s'était recouché. Il était blanc comme un cachet et lorsque Mike s'approcha pour lui proposer une barre de céréales, il détourna la tête en grimaçant. Santana leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Elle entendait la respiration précipitée de sa blonde à côté d'elle.

« Britt, calme-toi... » murmura-t-elle.

Puck et Blaine examinaient le boyau bouché d'un air pensif. Finn se grattait furieusement la tête et Santana songea que peut-être, il venait de se rendre compte que contrairement à la plupart des êtres humains normalement constitués, il était dépourvu de cerveau. Et que c'était sa façon de paniquer. Quinn devait penser la même chose car assise dans un coin, se remettant tout juste de la frayeur que Rachel venait de lui faire, elle dévisageait le garçon avec une moue dégoûtée. La colère remua les entrailles de Santana et elle se demanda comment elle n'avait pas associé l'agacement que Finn Hudson suscitait chez Quinn avec son attachement à Rachel. _La petite garce. _

Brittany se balançait lentement d'avant en arrière, et l'inquiétude qui agitait sa copine gonfla suffisamment le cœur de la latina pour qu'elle en oublie de faire des commentaires mesquins sur Quinn et Finn dans sa tête.

Elle arrêta de se limer les ongles et posa une main rassurante sur la cuisse de Brittany.

« Britt... S'il-te-plaît...

- C'est de ma faute, San... souffla Brittany sans oser tourner la tête vers elle. Si je ne nous avais pas fait continuer après l'éboulement du chemin qu'on devait prendre, on serait ressortis et on aurait juste passé le reste de la semaine avec Artie, Kurt et Mercedes...

- Britt, murmura Santana en lui jetant un regard de côté.

- C'était à moi de prendre cette décision parce-que c'est moi la plus expérimentée, dit très rapidement la jeune femme en se tournant pour la fixer avec tristesse. Et pourtant je nous ai fait continuer, juste parce-qu'on était tous déçus de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin... Après tout, je suis peut-être vraiment stup-... »

Santana la fit taire d'un baiser. D'abord prise au dépourvu, Brittany se laissa bien vite fondre contre elle, cherchant un peu de réconfort contre ses lèvres passionnées. Tout le monde était si préoccupé par leur situation spéléologique que personne ne remarqua rien.

Elles reculèrent lentement et se contemplèrent avec intensité. Leurs yeux brillaient comme des lanternes dans la semi-obscurité.

« Tu n'es pas stupide, murmura Santana en caressant doucement la joue de la blonde, et ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est une décision collective, ok ? »

Brittany hésita une fraction de secondes, avant d'acquiescer de façon imperceptible.

« Et on a étudié le plan de la grotte ensemble, reprit Santana, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait deux entrées ?

- Si, marmonna Brittany, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous guider sans faire de boulette...

- Si, tu peux, insista Santana. Si Frankenteen est capable d'attacher un mousqueton à une corde, toi tu es plus que capable de continuer à nous guider, d'accord ? »

Elle était vaguement consciente de contempler Brittany comme s'il s'était agi de la huitième merveille du monde mais elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

C'était sa Brittany après tout.

« D'accord, dit-elle finalement, et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. D'accord, je peux le faire. Tu as confiance en moi, San ?

- Quelle question, » répondit la latina avec un haussement d'épaules faussement agacé, et elle s'avança pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

La lime à ongles s'écrasa au sol avec un tintement tandis qu'elle enroulait des bras affamés autour de la blonde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Finn ? demanda Blaine en se tournant vers le garçon. On essaye de déblayer ? Ou il y a une autre sortie ? »

Le grand dadais se gratta le crâne encore deux secondes. Puis il mit les mains sur ses hanches, et soupirant, annonça :

« Oui, mais ça va doubler notre temps de trajet...

- Bon, bah c'est toujours mieux que de rester coincés ici jusqu'à ce que des archéologues du XXIIe siècle découvrent nos squelettes et se demandent quel type de créatures nous étions pour vivre dans un endroit pareil, » fit remarquer Quinn avec une certaine aigreur dans la voix.

Les cajoleries de Brittany et Santana lui donnaient la nausée. Comment était-il possible que la fille qui lui avait pratiquement mise une raclée il y avait de cela quelques heures puisse gazouiller avec tant d'insouciance en cet instant ? Quinn se limita à cette question agaçante et elle fit mine d'écouter Finn avec attention alors qu'il rassurait Tina, en proie à une panique croissante.

« On a de la nourriture pour une semaine. Pour l'eau, on en a assez pour deux jours, après on aura qu'à en trouver dans la grotte, on a des pastilles de chlore pour la purifier...

- Est-ce qu'on est au moins sûrs qu'il y a de l'eau ici ? demanda Blaine avec inquiétude.

- On est dans une grotte, fit remarquer Mike. S'il y avait déjà un lac souterrain avant, il y en aura sans doute encore après, non ?

- Exact, acquiesça Finn. On en trouvera, ce ne sera pas ça le problème.

- Alors ce sera quoi le problème ? demanda encore Blaine.

- Il va juste nous falloir plus de temps pour sortir de là, dit simplement Finn en se risquant à sourire d'un air désolé. A la base, on devait avancer le plus possible dans la grotte de façon à pouvoir faire demi-tour assez rapidement, pour qu'en tout tout ça ne nous prenne que deux jours. Maintenant, on va devoir traverser toute la grotte, ce qui nous vaudra au moins quatre jours en allant vite.

- Quatre jours ? bredouilla Tina. On va rester quatre jours enfermés ici ?

- Moi je suis pas contre, lança Puck avec enthousiasme.

- On va perdre Sam en route, commenta Quinn en avisant le teint cadavérique du garçon.

- 'juste un petit malaise, grommela le blond en papillonnant des yeux.

- Il y a des vitamines dans les sacoches, » lança Brittany avec un regain d'énergie.

Santana la contemplait avec un sourire rêveur, une main sur la joue. Quinn se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et serra les dents, faisant mine d'enfourner une vitamine avec passion. La pastille pétilla sur sa langue et effaça progressivement le goût de poussière âcre qui persistait dans sa bouche depuis plusieurs minutes. Sa fatigue s'atténua légèrement et elle put se lever sans trop vaciller. Cela mit plus de temps à faire effet sur Sam, et le garçon resta étendu encore quelques instants, tandis qu'autour d'eux, on s'organisait pour préparer cette expédition prolongée.

« Mes parents vont vraiment me tuer, mes parents vont vraiment me tuer, répétait Tina en les dévisageant tous avec anxiété.

- Si on meurt pas avant, » fit remarquer Santana avec un ricanement.

Rachel se contenta d'un soupir outré.

Brittany avait posé son sac devant elle et le fouillait méthodiquement depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle avait déjà sorti pioches, cordes, mousquetons, nourriture, trousse de secours mais continuait de chercher avec concentration. Et le pli soucieux qui était apparu sur son front inquiéta Santana.

« Britt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La blonde ne répondit pas et continua de fouiller. Ses mouvements étaient si rapides qu'il était difficile d'apercevoir ce qu'elle prenait et sortait du sac avant que tout ne fut étalé au sol. Santana voyait malgré tout que ses mains tremblaient.

« Britt ? Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

L'autre resta muette et sans même lui accorder un regard, poursuivit sa recherche. Se rendant compte de son agitation, Finn s'approcha et se penchant, murmura :

« Il y a un problème ? »

Santana darda sur lui un regard froid mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte et continua de contempler la blonde avec inquiétude.

« Je n'ai pas la carte... » finit par souffler Brittany.

Elle stoppa tout mouvement et resta à genoux devant le sac, les bras ballants.

« Oh... » lâcha Finn.

Santana eut envie de le gifler. Bon sang, il avait l'air tellement stupide quand il était sous le coup de la surprise. Comme si... Comme s'il avait avalé un truc pas frais.

Attendez. Non.

Il faisait toujours cette tête.

« Je n'ai pas la carte, » répéta encore Brittany, et elle leva les yeux pour fixer le garçon comme s'il avait une solution à tout cela.

Santana aurait préféré que le désespoir qui se lisait dans les grands yeux bleus fût dirigé vers elle. Elle n'avait aucune compétence en spéléo mais elle aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras. Elle aurait eu besoin que Brittany lui réclame silencieusement un semblant de confort mais Finn avait des connaissances dont elle était dépourvue alors elle ne servait à rien dans une telle situation.

La jalousie lui retourna l'estomac.

« Oh... Bah... bredouilla encore Finn.

- Bon sang Hudson, siffla Santana, et il daigna enfin porter son attention sur elle. Au lieu de rester là comme si on venait de t'annoncer que tu as un Q.I. inférieur à Paris Hilton (et que c'était un scoop), essaye de trouver un moyen de dire ça aux autres, ok ? »

Finn la dévisagea comme si elle venait de lui révéler qu'en fait elle était hétéro et qu'elle avait fait semblant de sortir avec Brittany tout ce temps pour attirer son attention. Elle eut pendant une fraction de secondes l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre les hostilités entamées pendant le dîner de la veille, mais il n'en fit rien.

« Pas la peine de me parler comme ça, » marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se redressa et fit volte-face.

« Dieu merci, grommela Santana alors qu'il s'éloignait pour parler au reste des membres de l'expédition. Les ombres de cette grotte rendent son visage d'imbécile heureux encore plus insupportable qu'à la lumière du jour...

- San, arrête d'être aussi agressive, soupira Brittany.

- Je suis sur les nerfs, toute cette situation me stresse, grogna Santana en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Pardonne-moi de n'avoir aucun sang-froid. »

Brittany tourna la tête pour la fixer à la dérobée et la façade enragée de la latina se fissura aussitôt.

« Oh Britt, ne me dis pas que tu te ronges vraiment les sangs pour cette histoire de carte...

- C'est la carte de la grotte, San, lui dit Brittany comme si elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'était une carte.

- Je le sais, et alors ?

- Je connaissais le premier itinéraire par cœur, mais là je ne sais pas par où il faut aller... Si tu savais à quel point cette grotte est immense, il y a tellement de galeries...

- Quand on a regardé chez toi, ça m'avait pas l'air aussi labyrinthique que ça, insista Santana avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant. On a d'autres moyens qu'une carte pour s'orienter... On a des boussoles nan ? Et dans _The Descent_, ils font comment avec leur briquet-là, ils le foutent devant les ouvertures pour voir si y a de l'air par là, ou un truc dans le style... »

Brittany détourna les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui te gêne, hein ? devina Santana en avisant l'air penaud qu'elle arborait.

- Je m'en rappelle très bien maintenant, murmura Brittany. Je ne l'ai même pas prise au chalet, je l'ai laissée chez nous... »

_Chez nous._ Santana sourit machinalement et un cri retentit dans la grotte.

« On n'a même pas de carte ? s'exclama Rachel d'une voix stridente. Mais comment on va faire ? C'est une catastrophe, Quinn avait raison, on va rester coincés ici jusqu'à se transformer en squelettes, je ne serai jamais une star, je ne reverrai jamais mes papas, je n'aurai jamais mon étoile à Hollywood, je n'aurai jamais le plaisir de discourir aux Tony Awards, je ne saurai jamais l'effet que cela fait de jouer une première à Broadway, je... »

Elle continuait de parler, encore et encore, et ils mirent tous ce regain d'énergie sur le coup des deux pastilles de vitamine qu'elle avait ingérées dans l'espoir de faire passer sa frayeur suite à l'incident du tunnel.

Santana profita de cette diversion pour s'avancer à genoux vers Brittany et lui faire un câlin. Lorsqu'elle sentit la jeune femme dans son dos, Brittany se décrispa légèrement et posa des mains moites sur les doigts qui étaient venus s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

«... et ma rencontre avec Barbra hein ? Je ne pourrai jamais la voir et lui dire à quel point elle m'a inspirée, à quel point je lui suis reconnaissante d'avoir gardé son nez, à quel point je ne serais p-... »

Puck s'était avancé derrière elle et avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche. Les yeux de Rachel s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et des gémissements furieux continuèrent de lui échapper, mais plus personne ne comprit rien de ce qu'elle voulait dire, alors ils abandonnèrent tous le fil de son existence gâchée pour se concentrer sur ce que Finn avait à leur expliquer.

« Malheureusement, comme vous l'avez compris, on n'a pas la carte... Hum... Donc... »

Des regards accusateurs glissèrent vers Brittany mais posant la tête sur l'épaule de la blonde, Santana les détourna de ses yeux assassins.

« C'est pas la fin du monde... C'est pas super grave, il faut juste qu'on contacte Artie pour lui demander de nous guider dans la grotte, il a le plan dans son système... De toute façon, il faut aller tout droit vers l'est, et la sortie est près d'une cascade, donc on saura quand on y sera grâce à l'eau qu'on entendra couler... Et euh... Je crois que c'est tout... »

Mike s'était déjà précipité sur son sac pour en sortir le communicateur. Il s'assit à côté de Sam et ensemble, ils s'efforcèrent de procéder aux principaux réglages.

« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu oublier la carte, murmura Brittany en observant les deux garçons alors qu'ils étaient à l'œuvre.

- Tu es tellement distraite, approuva Santana avec un sourire. A chacun son truc. A moi la biatch attitude, à toi l'étourderie. »

Cela fit rire Brittany et, satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle venait de provoquer, Santana se laissa complètement aller contre elle.

Quinn assistait aux manœuvres de Mike et Sam avec une attention feinte. Elle savait qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à contacter qui-que-ce-soit. C'était toujours comme cela dans ce genre de situations. Cela commençait avec un effondrement de tunnel, et avant que vous compreniez comme vous aviez fait pour vous mettre dans une telle situation, vous vous retrouviez à la morgue.

La vitamine lui avait clarifié les idées sans pour autant la débarrasser de son optimisme naturel, c'était une bonne chose.

« Je ne peux pas mourir sans même avoir connu la vie en dehors de McKinley, soupira Tina en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle.

- Tu auras eu ton enfance au moins, dit Quinn d'un ton plat. Et puis de toute façon, tu avais encore une année à tirer, tu n'étais pas prête de sortir là.

- Oh, merci Quinn, ta compassion fait toujours plaisir à voir... répondit Tina avec un sourire.

- Mais de rien. », et elles reportèrent toutes les deux leur attention sur Sam et Mike.

Les efforts des garçons étaient vains. Sam, dont le visage avait repris quelques couleurs, s'était laborieusement assis et proposait à l'autre d'appuyer sur tel ou tel bouton, mais peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient cela ne marchait pas. L'écran de l'émetteur était toujours aussi noir. Quinn savait que l'expression contrariée de Mike cachait une panique grandissante. Le jeune homme affichait toujours ses émotions d'une façon restreinte, et il fallait multiplier ce qu'on lisait sur son visage par au moins dix pour avoir une estimation vague de ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui.

_..._

_..._

_« Tu__ es complètement dévasté.  
><em>

_- Je ne suis pas dévasté.  
><em>

_- Avoue-le, tu es complètement dévasté.  
><em>

_- Puisque je te dis que non.  
><em>

_- Et cette petite ride sur le coin de la bouche, hein ? Tu es complètement dévasté, Chang ! »  
><em>

_Mike soupira en secouant la tête avec amusement, et Quinn reporta son attention sur le téléviseur.  
><em>

_« C'est la sixième fois que tu reviens ici et tu gagnes enfin. Tu devrais t'en réjouir au lieu d'essayer de prouver mon mécontentement.  
><em>

_- Oh pas besoin de le prouver, claironna Quinn, je t'ai tellement laminé que si tu n'étais pas Mike Chang, tu en pleurerais !  
><em>

_- Peut-être. » lâcha Mike avec un haussement d'épaules.  
><em>

_Il s'amusait tellement qu'il avait du mal à croire que c'était à Quinn Fabray qu'il parlait. En six jours, il avait l'impression d'avoir assisté à l'éclosion d'un perce-neige. Timidement d'abord, puis avec plus d'assurance, Quinn s'était révélée à lui comme une personne différente de celle qu'elle avait toujours été au lycée. A présent, Mike regrettait un peu qu'ils n'aient pas cherché à mieux se connaître pendant leur scolarité mais ce qui était fait était fait, il n'y pouvait rien.  
><em>

_Quand Quinn quittait la maison Chang, il n'était jamais sûr de la revoir le lendemain. Elle ne répondait à aucun de ses sms, était portée disparue sur Facebook et quand il avait l'intelligence de lui demander si elle reviendrait lorsqu'elle était encore chez lui, elle ne répondait pas, et se contentait de partir sans ajouter un mot. Alors depuis qu'elle était venue pour la première fois, Mike s'asseyait devant sa télé, branchait sa console et jouait comme n'importe-quel autre jour. Quand la sonnette retentissait, il bondissait de son lit et traversait tous les tortueux couloirs de la maison jusqu'à arriver à la porte d'entrée. Quand le silence se faisait, il continuait à jouer. Rien n'était jamais sûr. Après la deuxième fois où elle était venue, Quinn n'avait plus donné signe de vie pendant une semaine entière. Le huitième jour, Mike avait presque oublié jusqu'à son existence lorsque la sonnette avait retenti, à seize heures précisément. Il avait ouvert et trouvé Quinn là, dans sa robe d'été jaune. Le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé avait semblé artificiel, mais il n'avait rien dit. Elle n'était pas revenue le lendemain, ni le surlendemain, et était réapparue le lundi.  
><em>

_On était mercredi et c'était la troisième fois de suite qu'elle revenait. C'était un miracle et avec un peu plus d'audace à chaque fois, Mike s'employait à percer le mystère Quinn Fabray.  
><em>

_La veille, il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle comptait faire en septembre. Personne n'en savait rien. Enfin si. Il se disait qu'elle allait devenir agent-immobilier dans la ville grâce à un piston de sa mère mais Mike n'en croyait pas un mot.  
><em>

_Elle était Quinn Fabray, la meilleure élève de son année. Elle ne pouvait pas finir agent-immobilier à Lima.  
><em>

_« Je vais travailler dans une société immobilière, avait-elle dit, ma mère m'a pistonnée. »  
><em>

_Mike avait continué de jouer comme si de rien n'était mais le ton creux de Quinn était resté gravé dans sa mémoire comme ces gaufres cramées que Tina avait essayé de lui cuisiner pour leur première et dernière St-Valentin.  
><em>

_Cette perspective d'avenir intéressait Quinn à peine plus qu'un monologue de Rachel Berry, c'était une évidence.  
><em>

_Alors aujourd'hui, il se creusait la tête. Non pas pour trouver quelque-chose à lui demander en toute subtilité, mais pour poser la question qu'il voulait poser sans que cela détourne l'attention de Quinn de l'écran de jeu.  
><em>

_Elle venait de gagner pour la première fois en six jours de compétition, il n'y avait peut-être pas besoin d'y aller par quatre chemins. Dans l'état d'esprit où paraissaient la plonger ces premières semaines de vacances, dire qu'elle était de bonne humeur aurait été une exagération. Non, elle était simplement moins... ombrageuse que d'habitude.  
><em>

_Alors Mike se jeta à l'eau.  
><em>

_« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais venue le premier jour... »  
><em>

_Quinn gardait le regard fixé sur les zombies qui menaçaient de submerger son personnage, mais le temps qu'elle mit à répondre à la question de Mike lui indiqua qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque-chose qui pourrait peut-être expliquer son attitude des derniers mois... et surtout sa décision de rester à Lima.  
><em>

_« Je te l'ai dit, toutes ces histoires de départ, de séparation, ça m'a un peu perturbée...  
><em>

_- Non, à vrai dire, rectifia Mike, tu m'as dit ça pour te justifier d'être venu me voir _moi_, en disant que personne d'autre ne voulait de toi vu que tu évitais tout le monde. »  
><em>

_Attaque Mémoire Interstellaire. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Fabray ?  
><em>

_« Tu te trompes, » dit simplement Quinn.  
><em>

_Elle se fermait de plus en plus. Si rapidement. Mais Mike savait qu'elle entendait ce qu'il disait, alors il reprit :  
><em>

_« Tu es arrivée dans ta petite robe d'été jaune, trempée de pluie, l'air complètement désemparée... Comme si tu cherchais à fuir quelque-chose ou à te cacher de quelqu'un. »  
><em>

_Quinn garda son attention fixé sur l'écran.  
><em>

_Combo Nonchalance-Désintérêt, prends-ça Chang.  
><em>

_« Tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air bien Quinn, continua Mike, et je ne pense pas que ce soit un égarement passager. Depuis le début de notre année de senior, tu n'as fait qu'agir bizarrement. Comme si tu te cherchais sans jamais pouvoir te trouver.  
><em>

_- C'est tellement poétique, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Quinn entre ses dents.  
><em>

_- C'est simplement la vérité, insista Mike. On aurait dit que tu cherchais un but mais que tu étais bien loin de l'avoir trouvé... ou que tu savais très bien ce que tu voulais atteindre comme objectif mais que tu étais trop effrayée pour l'assumer...  
><em>

_- Alors je dois prendre ça comme un aveu ? Tu n'as fait que m'espionner pendant toute ces années ? » répliqua Quinn avec un venin tout nouveau dans la voix.  
><em>

_Quinn Fabray, HBIC de McKinley, te revoilà. Elle n'avait pas spécialement manqué à Mike.  
><em>

_« Non, je suis simplement assez observateur, répondit le garçon avec un sourire.  
><em>

_- Comme si j'allais te croire, » marmonna Quinn en changeant d'arme pour abattre une créature particulièrement repoussante à coups de batte de base-ball.  
><em>

_Mike resta un instant silencieux, puis, prenant une grande inspiration, déclara :  
><em>

_« Sam a du mal à lacer ses chaussures parce-que ses parents qui sont tous les deux gauchers le lui ont appris d'une façon un peu bancale ; Blaine a arrêté de mettre autant de gel dans ses cheveux quand Santana a crié à tout le monde de tenir tous les briquets éloignés de lui ; Artie a essayé une fois de porter autre chose que ses habituels gilets mais ça a été la seule fois parce-qu'il trouve ses habits normaux plus confortables ; Brittany ne met pas souvent de jaune parce-qu'elle a toujours peur que des poussins la prennent pour leur maman et qu'elle ne veut pas les séparer de leur vraie maman ; Puck est le mystérieux Ramasseur de Détritus Masqué qui a terrorisé tout le lycée en novembre, il en avait marre de voir tous les élèves jeter leurs papiers n'importe-comment dans les couloirs ; Tina a tellement été émue par le solo de Rachel aux Nationales qu'elle en a pleuré et donc son allergie au tissu des rideaux de l'auditorium de New-York n'existe pas ; Finn a déjà eu une bonne note à un contrôle de maths mais il n'a rien dit parce-qu'il était persuadé que c'était une erreur et qu'il ne voulait pas que le professeur s'en rende compte ; Mercedes a toujours détesté le bruit que font les stylos-billes à ressort c'est pour ça qu'un jour on a retrouvé tout un tas de stylos-billes volés à leurs propriétaires à l'intérieur de son casier ; Kurt n'aime pas le parfum que Rachel a commencé à porter après la St-Valentin alors il a pris l'habitude de toujours se remettre de la laque dans les cheveux quand elle était dans les parages de sorte à faire disparaître l'odeur ; Rachel a finalement compris et elle est revenue à son ancien parfum à la framboise ; Santana a demandé en cours de cuisine à ce qu'on fasse des muffins pas parce-qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir exprimer la mollesse que lui inspirait l'expression constipée de Finn à travers son talent culinaire mais parce-qu'elle sait que c'est le plat sucré préféré de Brittany... et toi, même quand tu t'es reteint les cheveux en blond, tu as gardé ce même comportement effacé que je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre parce-que tu es Quinn Fabray, celle qui n'a peur de rien ni de personne. »  
><em>

_Un silence fit place à sa déclaration. On n'entendait plus que les cris gutturaux des zombies décapités par l'un et enfoncés à coups de batte par l'autre.  
><em>

_« Wow. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais entendu parlé autant d'un coup, finit par marmonner Quinn.  
><em>

_- Je peux continuer encore longtemps si t-...  
><em>

_- Non ça ira, merci... l'interrompit froidement la blonde. Arrêtons simplement d'en parler d'accord ? Parce-que vu ton score à l'écran, ça te déconcentre trop pour te permettre d'éviter une nouvelle défaite.  
><em>

_- Quinn, j'ai vraiment envie de te comprendre tu sais, insista Mike, ça n'a rien de méchant ou de mal placé.  
><em>

_- Non, tu n'as pas envie de me comprendre, et moi non plus. Je n'ai jamais eu de comportement effacé, c'est simplement celle que je suis, alors maintenant arrête de parler parce-que je commence à regretter qu'on ait activé l'option « Armes seulement efficaces sur les zombies » qui m'empêche de pouvoir te tabasser dans les règles de l'art.  
><em>

_- Il y a quelque-chose dont tu ne veux pas parler, Quinn. Sinon tu n'aurais pas débarqué comme ça chez moi un après-midi d'été. Voyons la vérité en face, je suis Mike Chang ; on ne s'est pratiquement jamais parlés, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue si subitement... sous la pluie ?  
><em>

_- Je suis venue parce-que je croyais que tu étais un garçon calme, laconique et vivable, gronda Quinn. Il semble bien que je me sois trompée.  
><em>

_- Ce n'est pas parce-que j'étais parmi les membres les plus discrets du Glee Club que je ne suis pas capable d'observer et de réfléchir. Je me pose des questions, comme tout le monde, et la question que je me pose là c'est qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Quinn Fabray ?  
><em>

_- Un zombie, répondit simplement Quinn alors qu'elle empoignait son sabre et décapitait une créature à l'écran.  
><em>

_- J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui ne va pas...  
><em>

_- Fais gaffe à ta droite, t'en as un gros qui va sauter de derrière le baril...  
><em>

_- Je ne te demande pas de tout me dire mais simplement de-...  
><em>

_- Ah je te l'avais dit.  
><em>

_- Quinn, s'il-te-plaît...  
><em>

_Elle laissa tomber la manette par-terre et se leva d'un bond.  
><em>

_« Tu insistes depuis dix minutes alors que je te dis d'arrêter, siffla-t-elle en le foudroyant d'un regard dur. Est-ce que tu es sourd ? Tu ne vois pas que tes questions m'ennuient ? Que ton obstination m'exaspère ? Si je suis venue ici, c'est parce-que je pensais trouver en toi quelqu'un qui me laisserait le fréquenter sans chercher à savoir pourquoi je suis comme je suis. Tu crois que ça va changer quelque-chose d'en parler ? Il y a tellement de choses qui ne vont pas que je ne saurais pas par où commencer, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de te le dire. Ce n'est pas en t'en parlant que ça va magiquement se résoudre, et ce n'est pas en me confessant que tu vas mieux comprendre qui je suis. Je suis incompréhensible, d'accord ? Moi-même je ne sais pas ce que je fiche des fois. Quand je suis tombée enceinte, quand je suis devenue complètement folle à cause de cette histoire de Prom Queen, quand je me suis teint les cheveux en rose, à quoi je pensais ? Je n'en sais rien. Et tu n'as pas la réponse à ce mystère. Tu ne peux pas me dire pourquoi ça ne va pas chez moi, et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, point. Alors arrête _s'il-te-plaît _! »  
><em>

_Elle se tut et continua de fixer Mike comme s'il venait seulement de comprendre qu'il ne l'accueillait pas chez lui simplement pour la divertir avec des jeux vidéo. C'était pourtant ce qu'elle aurait voulu, quelque-chose de simple sans prise de tête, et le garçon comprit combien cela la contrariait. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée et ses poings s'étaient refermés sur le tissu soigneusement repassé de sa robe.  
><em>

_« D'accord, finit-il par dire. Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que toutes mes questions t'embêtaient à ce point. Rassieds-toi, on va rejouer une partie, je vais te mettre la pâtée et je te promets que je ne dirai plus rien. »  
><em>

_Elle le dévisagea encore quelques instants, puis murmura d'une voix hésitante :  
><em>

_« Non, c'est trop tard. Je suis désolée, Mike, passe une bonne fin de journée... »  
><em>

_Elle attrapa le sac à main qui était posé sur une chaise et sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Mike resta un instant assis sur le lit, le regard perdu dans le vague. Puis, le claquement de la porte d'entrée résonna avec force dans le silence de la grande maison.  
><em>

_Mike vit Quinn traverser la rue à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre.  
><em>

_Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. _

...

...

Non, ils n'allaient pas réussir à entrer en communication avec qui-que-ce-soit.

« Ça ne marche pas... grommela Sam en laissant sa tête retomber sur son oreiller-sac à dos.

- Je ne comprends pas, soupira Mike en rangeant l'émetteur. Il doit y avoir un truc au-dessus de nous qui gêne, type antenne-relais ou je sais pas quoi.

- Super, lâcha Quinn tout bas. Kurt, Artie et Mercedes vont complètement paniquer et quand on sortira d'ici, on se trouvera face à un cordon de policiers et plein de journalistes qui nous annonceront qu'on est portés disparus depuis deux jours.

- On est dans le Michigan et on vient de l'Ohio, personne n'en aura rien à faire de notre disparition, fit remarquer Tina avec lassitude.

- Oh oui, pas faux. »

Quinn papillonna des yeux. La vitamine l'avait ragaillardie mais elle avait sérieusement besoin de dormir. Alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, la montre de Mike sonna minuit. Mais ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge...

Ou plutôt de la grotte.

Haha, pensa Quinn.

« Désolé, Finn, ça veut pas marcher, annonça Mike en se levant. On va devoir bouger de là, en espérant qu'on trouve un endroit où la liaison pourra être rétablie. »

Finn acquiesça d'un air soucieux. Puis, il se tourna vers Brittany, qui était toujours assise par-terre, avec Santana qui lui caressait doucement le dos en lui soufflant des mots doux à l'oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant avec attention.

Brittany releva la tête et le dévisagea un instant. Pendant une fraction de secondes, il sembla qu'elle avait du mal à assimiler le fait d'être encore considérée comme meneuse de l'expédition après l'effondrement du tunnel et l'oubli de la carte. Mais Finn n'en fut pas bien sûr, car elle enleva vivement les mains que Santana avait posées sur sa taille, et d'un bond, se mit sur ses pieds.

« Je connais la grotte jusqu'à un certain point, annonça-t-elle avec un brillant sourire. Le gouffre est à une cinquantaine de mètres de nous, donc on ne pourra pas aller bien loin sans utiliser notre matériel. Et... »

Elle balaya les membres de l'expédition du regard. Puck et Blaine s'étaient assis au pied du boyau effondré, en oubliant même de se taper dessus. Quinn et Tina discutaient à voix basse, et Mike s'efforçait de faire manger une barre de céréales à Sam. Il n'y avait bien que Rachel qui continuait de déambuler en déclamant l'histoire de cette vie qu'elle n'aurait pas s'ils restaient tous coincés ici.

«... vu comment on est tous fatigués, poursuivit Brittany en se tournant de nouveau vers Finn, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. On va dormir ici et demain, on traversera le gouffre... et là-bas on verra si on arrive à parler à Artie, ça te va ?

- Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Finn en hochant la tête.

- Ça vous va si on dort ici ? » demanda encore Brittany à l'intention de tout le Glee Club.

Des grommellements, témoignages d'une satisfaction exténuée, lui répondirent. Sam leva mollement le poing en l'air en signe de victoire, Quinn remercia le ciel et Rachel continua de parler et de parler et de parler.

« Bon d'accord, alors il y a deux sacs de couchage dans chaque sac à dos, annonça Brittany en se baissant déjà pour sortir le sien. Vous feriez mieux de vous envelopper dedans parce-que sinon vous allez trouver la nuit plutôt froide !

- Est-ce que la température peut vraiment varier selon le jour ou la nuit ici ? demanda Puck en se grattant le crâne avec perplexité.

- Non, répondit Brittany avec un sourire en coin, mais tu peux toujours dormir sans sac pour faire le test. »

Puis la blonde se retourna pour s'enquérir de ce que Santana pensait du fait de partager un sac pour deux. Elle lui répondit par un haussement de sourcils aguicheur, mais Puck était trop perturbé par ce que Brittany venait de lui dire pour même le remarquer.

« N'oubliez pas d'enlever vos casques et d'éteindre vos lampes, s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la fermeture du sac avant de l'étendre dans un coin où le sol était relativement plat.

- Mais on va plus rien voir du tout, s'inquiéta Blaine.

- Bien vu... marmonna ironiquement Quinn tandis qu'elle acceptait le sac que Tina lui tendait.

- Je vais laisser le mien allumer, dit Brittany en défaisant les attaches du casque de Santana, qui la dévisageait d'ailleurs avec une intensité qu'elle s'efforçait d'ignorer. Mais c'est mieux d'économiser pour être sûrs, surtout qu'on reste deux jours de plus au moins...

- Deux jours de plus, » gémit Tina en s'enveloppant dans son sac.

Quinn retint un soupir agacé et s'étendit en lui tournant le dos. Elle se trouva face à l'obscurité dévorante du reste de la salle. Avec un frisson, elle refit face à Tina. L'humidité du sol lui chatouillait le nez et elle retint un éternuement.

« J'ai cru qu'on ne rentrerait jamais avec ces foutus casques, heureusement qu'on n'est pas obligés de les porter pour dormir... » grommela Santana alors qu'elle refermait le sac de couchage sur elles.

Brittany sourit doucement en se blottissant contre elle.

« On pourrait aussi enlever nos combinaisons tant qu'on y est, non ? » lui souffla la latina avec malice.

La blonde enroula les bras autour de la jeune femme, le cœur gonflé de bonheur.

«... oh mon Dieu ! Et je n'aurai jamais réussi à chanter _Don't Cry For Me Argentina_ sur une scène de Broadway, continuait Rachel, il est vraiment hors de question que je reste coincée ici, surtout si c'est pour mourir dans l'anonymat, la non-reconnaissance la plus totale, le... »

Les lumières s'éteignaient une à une autour d'elle. Sam dormait déjà comme une bûche, à côté de Mike, et Blaine s'était enroulé avec une satisfaction à peine contenue dans son chaud duvet. Puck était allé rejoindre Finn prêt d'un stalagmite particulièrement volumineux en rampant comme une chenille dans son sac, et ils discutaient à voix basse de quelque-chose qui avait un rapport avec Rachel, Quinn en était convaincue. La fatigue n'était pas assez forte pour la libérer définitivement.

«...bles ? Comment puis-je faire ? s'exclama justement la brunette en levant les bras en l'air.

- On lui interdira la vitamine la prochaine fois, marmonna Sam en se retournant péniblement.

- Bon sang, que quelqu'un fasse quelque-chose, » soupira Mike en remontant sa couverture jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

Mais personne ne faisait rien et Rachel continuait de tous les aveugler du faisceau de sa lampe au rythme des cents pas qu'elle faisait devant le boyau bouché, tel un phare dans la nuit.

« Rachel, il est temps de dormir, lui annonça Puck.

- Ta gueule, Berry ! ajouta Santana en enfouissant sa tête dans la chevelure ébouriffée de Brittany.

- Ton sac de couchage est juste à côté de moi ! » compléta Blaine.

Mais Rachel ne réagissait pas et continuait de babiller inlassablement, tout à fait surexcitée par les deux pastilles de vitamine qui ne voulaient pas cesser de faire effet. Quinn sentait aussi la sienne qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Elle n'aurait pas dû en prendre. Elle avait un mal de crâne pas possible et tous les symptômes de la fatigue, mais se trouvait malgré tout incapable de dormir. A cause de Rachel peut-être.

« Que quelqu'un fasse quelque-chose ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Eh ben vas-y Fabray, elle est toute à toi, lui répondit Puck avec un sérieux qui cachait une proposition moqueuse, elle le savait.

- Oh ferme-la Puckerman, » grommela-t-elle en se retournant encore.

Elle se trouva de nouveau face au vide effrayant de la grotte et s'orienta vers Tina une nouvelle fois.

« Mon Dieu, j'adore Rachel mais j'aimerais bien dormir un peu, » murmura cette dernière.

Alors pourquoi tu ne fais rien pour la calmer ? voulut-lui demander Quinn, mais elle se retint, ne voulant pas salir sa bouche avec toute cette aigreur dans laquelle son état exténué l'engluait.

Et puis ce n'était pas comme si en apprendre un peu plus sur les ambitions de Rachel la dérangeait.

Rencontrer Barbra.

Chanter _Don't Cry For Me Argentina_ à Broadway.

Avoir son étoile sur le Hollywood Walk Of Fame.

Jouer dans _Les Misérables_.

Il s'agissait d'évidences, mais elles lui étaient ainsi confirmées.

Rachel était tellement ambitieuse, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser avec un petit sourire rêveur.

Quoi ?

C'en était trop. Le stress, la peur, la fatigue.. Une seconde de plus et elle bondirait en clamant haut et fort à quel point elle se refoulait depuis trois ans.  
>Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se lever et signaler à la diva qu'il était l'heure de dormir. Elle posait déjà une main pour s'asseoir lorsqu'une voix retentit au milieu du monologue de la jeune femme :<p>

« Eh, Rach, tout le monde est vraiment fatigué... »

Quinn se figea.

« T'inquiète pas, on va pas rester coincés ici, on a Britt-Britt pour nous guider... »

Quinn se redressa lentement et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la forme allongée de Tina. Finn s'était levé et approché de Rachel. Pour la première fois depuis vingt minutes, la brunette se tut et, se retournant mollement, fit face au garçon.

« Assieds-toi dans un coin et attends que tes vitamines arrêtent de faire effet, d'accord ? lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire un peu gêné. Il ne faut pas que tu sois fatiguée demain vu tout le chemin qu'on va faire. »

Quinn plissa les yeux. Rachel ne répondit pas. Finn resta là. Ils se contemplèrent sans mot dire pendant plusieurs secondes. Puck regarda les deux tourtereaux, avant de fixer son attention sur Quinn, qui, dans l'ombre, s'efforçait de rester aussi indifférente qu'immobile.

Mais sur le sol humide et poisseux, ses poings s'étaient resserrés convulsivement.

« Si tu as peur, tu peux dormir à côté de Blaine, dit encore Finn. Regarde, ton sac de couchage est juste là. »

Rachel hocha lentement la tête. Elle était si muette à présent qu'il était difficile de croire que c'était encore elle qui s'agitait il y avait de cela cinq minutes.

« Tu me manques, » laissa soudain échapper le garçon.

Le cœur de Quinn s'immobilisa dans sa poitrine.

Le sol parut se dérober sous elle.

Les secondes passèrent.

Une.

Elle aurait dû se lever et s'occuper de Rachel au lieu d'hésiter autant.

Deux.

Elle aurait dû prendre ses jambes à son cou et se perdre dans les profondeurs de la grotte.

Trois.

Elle aurait dû tout simplement partir. Quelque-part. N'importe-où.

Rachel était toujours aussi silencieuse. Le garçon la fixait avec espoir et tristesse. De ses grands yeux de chien battu si insupportables.

« Toi aussi, tu me manques... » finit par souffler la brunette.

Cela sonna comme un aveu.

Rachel bougea d'un millimètre et avant que Quinn comprenne ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'elle foutait là, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se donnait encore la peine de respirer, ils s'avancèrent d'un même mouvement et s'étreignirent avec force. Leur câlin se teintait d'un désespoir mêlé de nostalgie.

Quinn eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui mettre un poing dans la figure. Les coups de Santana lui avaient fait moins mal. Puck la regardait avec un mélange d'affliction et de défi mais elle ne le voyait même pas. Tina la fixait sans comprendre depuis là où elle était couchée, mais elle ne la voyait pas non plus. Les yeux de Santana luisaient dans l'obscurité tandis qu'elle observait sa réaction avec attention mais elle la voyait encore moins.

Quinn ne voyait plus rien.

Leur câlin parut durer une éternité. Ce n'était pas un baiser, ce n'était pas une flamboyante déclaration d'amour. C'était pire. Le silence tuait Quinn autant que l'image qu'elle avait sous le nez lui donnait envie de s'arracher les yeux.

Elle aurait dû détourner la tête mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Finn et Rachel avaient été un couple pendant deux ans. Ils avaient rompu et s'étaient remis ensemble beaucoup trop de fois peut-être pour des adolescents de leur âge.

Mais l'amour était plus fort que tout.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que Quinn était encore là à se torturer parce-que celle qu'elle avait jadis appelé_RuPaul_, _Man-Hands_, _Treasure Trail_ avec un plaisir cruel qui en vérité dissimulait une souffrance innommable, était dans les bras du garçon avec qui elle venait tout fraîchement de rompre.

Qu'avait-elle pensé ?

Stupide, stupide Quinn Fabray.

Enfin, les mains de Finn, absolument énormes, horrifiantes, effrayantes, et dont Quinn aurait aimé briser chaque doigt avec application, se retirèrent du dos frémissant de la jeune femme, et vinrent pendre de chaque côté de son large torse. Il contempla Rachel en silence. Ils s'observèrent sans mot dire. Puis, un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du garçon. Cet espèce de stupide sourire en coin qui lui donnait l'air d'un imbécile heureux. Cet espèce de stupide sourire en coin qui faisait craquer les filles. Ce espèce de stupide sourire en coin qui faisait craquer Rachel. Et qui donnait envie à Quinn de craquer Finn en deux, comme une vulgaire allumette.

« Bonne nuit.. » glissa-t-il à Rachel avec ce même stupide sourire en coin, et bien qu'elle n'entendit pas la diva répondre, il sembla bien à Quinn qu'elle murmurait quelque-chose. Puis, elle se dirigea vers Blaine et s'assit là, tandis que de son côté Finn revenait s'étendre près de Puck.

Rachel déroula son sac de couchage, l'étendit bien comme il fallait, détacha son casque et après un dernier moment d'hésitation, éteignit la lampe. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait été impossible à Quinn de voir l'expression de son visage.

La blonde resta un instant là, crispée et frissonnante, à demi-assise, et fixa la semi-obscurité que seule illuminait la lampe de Brittany, comme s'il avait été possible de trouver dans ce trou noir quelque-chose pour la guérir de cette souffrance qui lui paralysait le cœur.

Elle finit par se recoucher doucement et plaquant les mains sur ses yeux, elle essaya d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre, et de dormir. D'oublier et de dormir.

« Ça va Quinn ? » s'inquiéta Tina à côté d'elle.

Elle ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ? Son mal-être persistant semblait être connu de tous de toute manière. A quoi bon ?

Mais qu'avait-elle cru de toute façon ? Qu'elle avait eu une quelconque place parmi la liste des prétendants de Rachel ? Que l'enthousiasme de Puck était un indicateur des chances qu'elle avait de réussir sa tentative d'approche ? Que la paix qu'elle avait conclue avec Rachel était le prélude d'une relation grandissante et magnifique ?

Elle n'allait pas mentir, oui elle y avait cru.

Inconsciemment, l'espoir s'était glissé dans un coin de sa tête comme un germe vicieux, et s'y était développé comme si cela avait été une chose normale.

Comme si Quinn Fabray avait été autorisée à espérer.

Finn aimait Rachel. Rachel aimait Finn. Rachel aimait Finn même après ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle aimait cet abruti qui ne la méritait plus après toutes ses imbécilités.

Mais Quinn avait ruiné ses premières années de lycée.

Elle l'avait insultée.

Elle l'avait poussée dans des casiers.

Elle l'avait humiliée.

Elle l'avait détestée.

Puis aimée.

Elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était pour cela qu'elle ne méritait pas Rachel. Que leur histoire n'aurait pas pu se faire. Mais hormis la peur, hormis la terreur, hormis la haine qu'elle avait éprouvée à l'encontre de la brunette et qu'elle éprouvait maintenant envers elle-même, il y avait eu le pardon. Elle s'était excusée. Elle s'était excusée tant de fois dans sa tête. Devant son miroir.

Puis elle avait fini par s'excuser à voix haute. Et Rachel l'avait pardonnée. Et Quinn avait fini par se pardonner à elle-même.

Mais peut-être pas tant que cela. Peut-être qu'elle se détestait toujours autant. Peut-être qu'elle était cette même petite fille qui se consumait d'amour et qui ne savait pas quoi faire de tous ces sentiments qui bouillonnaient en elle.

« Quinn ? » chuchota encore Tina.

Elle sentit une main froide qui effleurait les doigts qu'elle continuait de presser si fort sur ses paupières fermées que des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle se dégagea, grommela des paroles inintelligibles, tourna le dos à la jeune femme qui essayait de comprendre et de la consoler.

Elle fit face au vide dévorant et effrayant de la grotte. Elle retira les mains de son visage, les glissa sous le duvet de son sac de couchage, et prit plusieurs inspirations, discrètes mais longues. Elles ne lui firent pas de bien alors qu'elle expirait précautionneusement.

Elle chercha à s'endormir. Elle supplia le sommeil de venir, de la prendre. Elle le plaida pour qu'il l'emporte, invoquant le droit à l'oubli, le droit à la paix, le droit au repos.

Quelque-part, une voix dans sa tête lui avait toujours répétée qu'il était impossible d'aimer une personne aussi longtemps sans que cela ait un quelconque but. Sans que cela ait une chance d'aboutir. Quinn aurait juste eu à attendre. Elle avait lu des études sur l'amour non-réciproque qui s'estompait normalement au bout de quelques mois, par lassitude, par manque de retour. Mais le sien ne voulait pas partir, alors cela voulait peut-être dire qu'elle n'aimait pas pour rien. Que toutes ces années aboutiraient à quelque-chose, que Rachel lui révélerait qu'elle nourrissait des sentiments pour elle, et que de là, leur relation se construirait. Que c'était le destin.

Mais son cœur ne se lassait pas et Rachel ne l'aimait toujours pas.

En même temps, Quinn n'avait rien fait pour cela. Au contraire. De toute manière, le destin ne pouvait rien contre une adolescente idiote qui effectuait tout l'opposé de ce qu'il fallait faire pour être aimé de quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais de quel destin parlait-elle ?

Cela n'existait pas.

Les yeux de Quinn étaient secs. Elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer.

Elle finit par s'endormir, enfin. Le sommeil l'arracha brusquement à toute cette âpre réalité. C'était comme si on avait enlevé chacun de ses pansements avec brutalité.

Mais ses pansements étaient toujours là. Tout comme elle.

Malheureusement.

Stupide, stupide Quinn Fabray.

...

...

...

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Ses yeux papillonnaient avec impuissance dans le noir. Elle posait sa main gauche par-dessus sa main droite, puis posait sa main droite par-dessus sa main gauche, avant de finalement les ranger le long de son corps, bien au chaud dans le sac de couchage.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Elle entendait la respiration de Blaine à côté d'elle. Elle était lente et paisible. Il dormait, comme tout le monde à cette heure-ci.

La montre de Mike sonna deux heures du matin.

Un des ronflements de Puck fut plus fort que le précédent. Tina se retourna dans son duvet.

La lampe de Brittany continuait d'éclairer une partie de la grotte. Rachel distinguait les stalactites qui pendaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les gouttes qui tombaient au sol tout autour d'elle résonnaient comme des coups de marteau dans son crâne.

La vitamine avait cessé de faire effet depuis longtemps.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Rachel tourna lentement la tête à gauche. Elle contempla les silhouettes assoupies des membres du Glee Club. Son regard accrocha Finn, qui s'était endormi comme une masse dès qu'il s'était enveloppé dans son sac.

Elle reporta son attention sur le plafond au-dessus d'elle.

Elle avait froid.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce-que la caverne était réellement humide et qu'une combinaison plus un duvet particulièrement épais ne lui suffisaient pas.

Ou bien parce-que la nuit dernière, elle avait dormi dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

L'étreinte que Finn et elle avaient échangée avait un instant réchauffé son cœur, pour finalement le glacer encore plus dès qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

_« Toi aussi, tu me manques. »_

Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Personne ne pouvait lui dire ce qu'elle était censée faire. Personne ne pouvait réellement l'aider. Kurt et Mercedes avaient essayé de lui donner des conseils, comme à leur habitude... et à leur façon. Puck avait dit qu'elle était trop éblouissante pour rester avec Finn. Sam désapprouvait totalement. Mike et Tina restaient silencieux mais elle était consciente qu'ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Ils voulaient tous simplement leur bonheur à tous les deux. Et cela changeait de ces années où ils ne faisaient que la blâmer pour son comportement un peu trop ambitieux et enthousiaste.

Mais elle ne savait plus comment trouver le bonheur.

Elle essayait de rester concentrée sur son ultime objectif : New-York. Mais elle avait imaginé cette aventure avec Finn depuis tellement longtemps que quand elle y pensait à présent, elle ne voyait plus rien.

Comment avait-il pu ?

Ils étaient si heureux. Il avait tout gâché.

Ou peut-être que c'était de sa faute. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas assez insisté. Peut-être qu'elle lui avait forcé la main et que progressivement, il s'était braqué. Peut-être qu'elle avait été trop préoccupée par son propre accomplissement personnel pour même faire attention à la panique qui avait sans doute dû le saisir dans les derniers mois de leur scolarité.

Bon sang, elle était tellement égoïste.

Mais c'était nécessaire pour ce qu'elle voulait faire. On ne réussissait pas à Broadway en offrant son personnage à la première malheureuse qui passait. On ne réussissait pas à Broadway en demandant gentiment s'il était possible de jouer le premier rôle et puis si non tant pis, être une simple doublure ferait bien l'affaire.

Rachel essayait de s'en convaincre.

_« Rachel, si tu continues d'attendre cette fin heureuse, tu n'arriveras jamais à bien faire les choses ! »_

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Alors c'était cela.

On ne pouvait pas avoir la gloire _et _l'amour ?

Ou bien était-ce Finn le problème ?

Finn Hudson n'était peut-être pas compatible avec ses rêves...

Mais alors pourquoi avoir pris la peine d'arriver jusque-là pour finir comme cela ?

Rachel ressentait une impression de gâchis.

Elle ne savait pas si les choses auraient été différentes si Finn lui avait dit tout de suite qu'il n'était pas assez bon pour New-York, au lieu de lui cacher cela si longtemps. Elle aurait eu le temps de se préparer mentalement à l'idée de s'engager dans une relation à longue distance avec le garçon. Elle aurait établi un planning scrupuleux pour qu'ils puissent se voir régulièrement. Elle aurait fait une liste des choses à faire chaque jour pour ne pas s'oublier l'un l'autre.

Elle aurait tout préparé pour que leur couple ne se brise pas à cause de New-York.

Mais peut-être que c'était comme cela. Dite ou pas, la vérité aurait eu le même effet sur eux. Elle serait allée à New-York, il serait resté à Lima.

Fin de l'histoire.

Mais cela lui paraissait impossible. Ils n'étaient pas de ces couples qui rompaient simplement parce-que la vie d'adulte était trop tumultueuse pour qu'ils en supportent les aléas. Rachel ne pouvait pas le croire.

_« Tu veux savoir comment l'histoire se termine ? J'ai Finn, tu as le cœur brisé. Puis, Finn et moi restons ici et fondons une famille. Je deviendrai un célèbre agent immobilier, et Finn prendra le relais du garage du père de Kurt. »_

Rachel avait le cœur brisé.

Finn restait à Lima et allait travailler avec Burt.

Tout se mettait en place.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Rachel avait toujours cru en Finn, mais peut-être que pour une fois, son éternel optimisme et son habituelle obstination ne pouvaient rien faire contre son incapacité à aller à New-York. C'était New-York après tout.

Santana aurait rêvé d'y vivre mais elle allait étudier dans une université de l'Ohio.

Sam aurait adoré y travailler mais il partait en Caroline du Sud.

Puck avait toujours dit à quel point il trouvait cette ville géante mais il restait à Lima.

On ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre la réalité. Il fallait savoir descendre de son petit nuage et revenir sur Terre.

Elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à le faire.

Soudain, un halètement retentit dans le silence endormi de la grotte.

Rachel s'assit vivement, les mains crispés sur son sac de couchage.

Elle contempla la semi-obscurité avec appréhension. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine tremblante.

Ils continuaient tous de dormir paisiblement.

Elle se jura de ne plus jamais reprendre de vitamine et se recoucha doucement.

_« Toi aussi, tu me manques... »_

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait dit cela à Finn.

_« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Rachel, et tu ne peux pas me détester parce-que je t'aide à trouver ton chemin. »_

Dans le chalet, une forme sombre passa sur la portion d'écran dédiée à la caméra de Brittany. Mais personne ne la vit, car les trois membres restants du Glee Club étaient allés se coucher.

...

...

...

« Oh, mais pourquoi êtes-vous tous aussi exténués ?

- Je sais, c'est parce-qu'ils n'ont pas eu leur danse du matin !

- Oh yeah, vas-y Chang, lâche-toi !

- Et un, deux, trois et quatre !

- Ces pas sont vraiment trop difficiles pour moi, je crois que je vais-...

- Attention tout le monde, reculez de dix pas, Finn est en train d'essayer de danser ! »

Des acclamations et des applaudissements résonnèrent dans la caverne.

« Wooouw, pas mal Hudson !

- Tu peux le faire, allez !

- Vous feriez mieux de laisser Chang nous montrer ce que ça veut vraiment dire danser ! »

Les échos de leurs cris retentissaient dans toute la salle.

« Hey, Quinn, réveille-toi... » lui glissa une voix douce, tout près d'elle.

La jeune femme se retourna en marmonnant, enfouissant le visage dans son sac de couchage.

« On doit partir, il est huit heures... » insista l'autre.

Quinn aurait voulu se rendormir mais elle était tout à fait réveillée à présent. Son cerveau n'était qu'embrumé et elle sentait le goût âcre du chagrin dans sa bouche. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent par petits bouts et son cœur se souleva.

Elle fit de son mieux pour refouler toute émotion et se convaincre de sa réaction exagérée. Elle avait dû rêver ou en faire trop.

« Quinn, chantonna-t-on encore.

- Haaaaan, laissez-moi mourir, grogna-t-elle en plaquant les mains sur ses oreilles.

- Quiiinn...

- Et pourquoi ils sont tous en train de crier comme des fous ? marmonna-t-elle. On est coincés dans cette grotte, bon sang... »

Une main froide se posa sur les siennes et la força à se découvrir le visage. Quinn papillonna des yeux. C'était inutile car elle se trouvait toujours environnée par la même obscurité. Pas de soleil levant, pas de ciel bleu immaculé, pas d'oiseaux en train de chantonner sur une branche. Il y avait toujours ce plafond suintant, ces stalactites allongés, ces plic-plocs insistants. Cela aurait profondément déprimé Quinn si elle n'avait pas été à peine en train d'émerger du sommeil.

Au-dessus d'elle, Brittany lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Allez, Quinn, on va devoir partir !

- Au secours... » grogna-t-elle en essayant de s'extirper de là.

Mais Brittany la retint par le poignet.

« Pitié, laisse-moi en paix...

- Je ne peux pas malheureusement, répliqua la jeune femme en dardant sur elle ses iris bleus pétillants de bonne humeur. Tu es la dernière et je t'ai laissée dormir le plus longtemps, mais là on va bientôt partir...

- Vous n'avez qu'à me laisser ici, marmonna Quinn.

- Allez, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Brittany.

Quinn la contempla un instant sans mot dire, avant de fermer les yeux.

« Rien de nouveau... murmura-t-elle en faisant mine de se rendormir.

- Quinn ! s'exclama Brittany avec véhémence. Tu dois manger un morceau et te réveiller, sinon tu ne seras pas bien préparée pour traverser le gouffre !

- Ou peut-être que je devrais me réveiller _puis_ manger un morceau, ce serait plus logique...

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! » répliqua la blonde, et avant que Quinn ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Brittany l'attrapait par le bras et la forçait à s'asseoir.

« Tu n'as pas l'air super bien, dit la jeune femme en l'observant avec attention, tu devrais reprendre des vitamines.

- Non, ça va... » grommela Quinn en se frottant les yeux.

Brittany s'était tue à côté d'elle, et Quinn leva la tête pour la regarder. Elles se fixèrent en silence pendant plusieurs secondes, avec les acclamations du Glee Club qui continuaient de résonner derrière elles et de se réverbérer sur toutes les parois de la caverne, puis, comme si elle avait compris, Brittany s'avança et lui fit un câlin. Quinn se laissa aller contre elle en laissant échapper quelque-chose comme un soupir de soulagement. Par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde, Brittany remarqua que Rachel les observait avec inquiétude. Elle sourit doucement à la brunette et celle-ci détourna précipitamment les yeux.

« Il y a le reste de notre petit déjeuner près du stalagmite où Puck et Finn ont dormi, dit Brittany lorsqu'elles se furent séparées. Mange autant que tu peux parce-que tu vas avoir besoin de force... »

Quinn soupira d'un air boudeur car elle se sentait trop barbouillée pour manger quoi-que-ce-soit.

« Il y a du bacon, lui glissa Brittany avec un sourire en coin.

- Ne fais pas comme si ça allait me convaincre de manger, grogna Quinn, parce-que ça ne marche pas du tout. »

Et sur ses mots, elle se leva et tituba jusqu'au stalagmite en question, tandis que Brittany souriait jusqu'aux oreilles en la suivant des yeux.

Quinn les regarda tous danser devant elle en mâchouillant lentement son repas. Ils passaient comme des ombres devant elle et elle ne comprenait pas très bien comment ils pouvaient s'égayer ainsi alors qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette sinistre grotte. C'était assez frustrant de constater qu'au réveil, elle était encore la seule de mauvaise humeur.

Brittany les avait tous rejoints et effectuait maintenant une petite chorégraphie en duo avec Mike, pendant que Santana faisait de son mieux pour éviter les bras de Finn, qui volaient en tous sens au rythme de ses pas maladroits. Rachel et Blaine avaient renoncé à prendre le risque de se faire faucher et Quinn pouvait les voir assis juste à l'opposé du cercle dansant, en train d'observer tout cela en riant.

Elle enfourna une nouvelle tranche de bacon en concentrant son attention sur le sol poisseux devant elle. Concentration, Quinn, concentration. Première étape : oublier la nuit dernière. Deuxième étape : ne penser qu'à sortir d'ici. Troisième étape : oublier Rachel.

Bien. C'était impossible.

Elle pouvait au moins faire les deux premières.

« Hey, Baby Mama, tu viens danser ? » lui lança Puck en s'arrêtant devant elle.

Il lui tendit galamment la main et au même moment, Sam et Mike entreprirent de beugler une chanson méconnaissable pour marquer leurs pas. Santana les fit taire d'un geste péremptoire de la main et invita Tina à la rejoindre tandis qu'elle chantonnait un rythme plus entraînant et surtout plus supportable pour les oreilles.

Quinn regarda un instant le garçon à la crête sans rien dire, puis, brandissant son bacon, dit simplement :

« Je mange.

- Eh ben dépêche-toi de finir ! s'exclama Puck avec un large sourire.

- Je préférerais ne pas m'étouffer, déclara-t-elle d'un ton morne.

- Allez quoi, la pressa-t-il en agitant sa main devant elle, ça te mettra en forme pour la suite !

- Au cas-où tu n'aurais toujours pas compris le message, je n'en ai pas spécialement envie, » finit-elle par dire âprement.

Le sourire du garçon s'évanouit et il fronça les sourcils.

« Écoute Quinn, je sais que-...

- Non, le coupa-t-elle en levant une main. Je ne veux pas. Tais-toi. »

Il soupira.

« Tu vas vraiment te battre au moins, maintenant... » lâcha-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Elle avisa le regard de défi qu'il posait à présent sur elle.

« Alors c'était toi... balbutia-t-elle. C'est à cause de toi qu'ils-...

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout, répliqua Puck. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi pour ça. Ça prouve que si tu te bouges pas le cul bien vite, elle va te glisser entre les doigts... Tu dois te battre.

- Je ne peux pas me battre contre des... des sentiments, murmura-t-elle précipitamment.

- Non, c'est vrai, acquiesça Puck. Mais tu peux te battre pour qu'elle connaisse les tiens.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça changera ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

- Ça changera qu'après avoir cru pendant toutes ces années que tu pouvais pas la saquer, la possibilité d'une relation positive entre vous deux lui ouvrira peut-être les yeux.

- Et tu crois qu'une semaine ça me suffira pour faire ça ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire désemparé.

- Ça peut être un début, » dit simplement Puck d'un air confiant.

Elle le dévisagea avec désarroi et fureur.

« J'ai une irrépressible envie de te gifler là tout de suite... finit-elle par lâcher avec un sourire tordu.

- Pourquoi ? Parce-que je te donne un peu d'espoir ? demanda Puck en la fixant avec intensité.

- Parce-que tu me fais croire en des choses qui ne se réaliseront jamais, » répliqua Quinn, amère.

Puck croisa les bras, et s'appuyant sur le stalagmite à côté de lui, demanda avec un sourire moqueur :

« En fait c'est quoi le vrai problème, Quinn ? T'as peur qu'elle te rejette ? Qu'elle te dise la phrase bateau « je préfère qu'on reste amies » ?...

- Il n'y aurait même pas de quoi dire ça vu qu'on n'est même pas amies, grogna la blonde en détournant les yeux.

- Ou est-ce que tu as peur qu'après lui avoir dit, elle te révèle qu'elle ne serait pas contre plus que de l'amitié entre vous, et que du coup ça te fasse partir en courant, comme à chaque fois qu'une situation t'effraye ?

- Elle ne m'aime pas, ça je le sais déjà, siffla Quinn. Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir, je n'ai pas _envie_ de le savoir.

- Oh, alors Miss Fabray ne veut pas connaître enfin la vérité, car si elle lui était défavorable, cela aura été... combien ? trois années ? Bref, cela aura été un temps incommensurable perdu à l'aimer comme une dingue pour rien.

- Tais-toi, dit Quinn en le regardant de nouveau. Tu ne sais rien, Puckerman, tu ne me connais pas.

- Tu veux rire ? On a-...

- Tu m'as engrossée, laissa-t-elle échapper avec dureté, c'est tout. Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai souffert, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça a été dur de faire tous ces efforts pour ignorer ce que je ressentais... Je ne peux pas gâcher tout ça parce-que... parce-qu'un imbécile est assez naïf pour croire qu'il y a une infime chance qu'elle m'aime...

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-... ou même que si je lui dis et qu'elle me fiche un râteau, ça aura des conséquences minimes.

- Ça aura des conséquences minimes, insista Puck. Et tu fais comme si je ne te connaissais pas, n'empêche que ça me suffit bien de savoir que pendant

tout le temps où je t'ai aimée, toi, tu n'as absolument rien ressenti pour moi. »

Quinn se figea.

« Oh, alors c'est ça ? gronda-t-elle. Tu veux me faire payer ça alors tu me pousses par tous les moyens à le lui dire ? »

Le ton commençait à monter entre eux, alors Puck se pencha légèrement tandis qu'il murmurait :

« Tu t'es servie de moi et en comprenant ça, j'ai eu mal, d'accord ? Ça fait mal de savoir que ce que j'ai cru être réciproque à un moment donné ne l'a jamais été. Mais j'ai pas de mauvaises intentions. Je veux pas me venger. On ne choisit pas de qui on est amoureux, je serais complètement débile si je voulais te faire payer ça. »

La mâchoire de Quinn se décrispa légèrement mais elle continua de le fixer avec froideur.

« On dirait que peu importe combien de fois je m'emploie à te le dire, je suis pour toi le même mec égoïste et immature. Eh ben c'est pas le cas. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, c'est le minimum que je puisse faire après avoir ruiné ta vie en deuxième année, nan ? Je dis pas que Rachel réagira positivement. Mais tu dois essayer. Il faut que la vérité sorte enfin pour que tu puisses passer à autre chose. »

Mais Quinn ne voulait pas passer à autre chose. Que lui resterait-il après ?

« Et arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais fou, ajouta Puck avec un sourire en coin. Tu dis que je te connais pas, mais je te rappelle qu'on a été deux à souffrir avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Beth. Je sais un peu comment ça fait de souffrir quand on est toi. Juste un tout petit peu, mais c'est mieux que rien. »

Quinn le dévisagea d'un air désemparé.

« Je... commença-t-elle.

- Oh, mais n'est-ce pas Papa et Maman en train d'avoir une discussion sur la garde partagée de leur petit lézard ? Ou peut-être pas. Alors, les nuls, vous parlez de quoi ?

- Pas d'un truc qui te regarde en tout cas, » dit Puck en jetant un regard de côté à Santana, avant de retourner avec les autres.

Santana se contenta de le fixer d'un air narquois alors qu'il s'éloignait, et lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur Quinn, son regard se durcit aussitôt.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda celle-ci en baissant les yeux sur son petit-déjeuner. Me taper ? Encore ?

- Oh nan, je me suis bien assez défoulée pour le moment... siffla Santana avec morgue. En plus, les pansements que t'as sur la tronche te rendent bien assez ridicule comme ça, je veux pas non plus que tu finisses par ressembler à un épouvantail. »

Quinn effleura machinalement le sparadrap qu'elle avait sur le menton.

« Et puis Britt est pas loin, et je voudrais pas qu'elle s'énerve. Elle aime pas vraiment que je te tabasse, même si moi je sais que t'es pas en sucre.

- Donc tu ne vas pas la contrarier parce-que tu lui es tout à fait soumise, compléta Quinn d'un ton neutre.

- Au moins j'ai quelqu'un à qui être soumise, moi. »

Quinn ne releva pas sa remarque mesquine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là au juste ? demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence où elle ne daigna pas une seule fois lever les yeux vers Santana. M'insulter ? Me narguer ? M'enfoncer ? »

Santana lâcha un hoquet hautain.

« Nan, à vrai dire j'avais juste besoin de te faire chier un petit coup, tu sais que c'est le genre de chose qui m'aide à passer une bonne journée ensuite. »

Elle se tut, puis après un moment de flottement, elle ajouta avec nonchalance :

« Et puis j'espérais aussi que tu t'excuserais.

- Moi, m'excuser ? lâcha Quinn en levant enfin la tête pour la dévisager. Alors que tu viens de me taper dessus ? »

Le regard de Santana se figea et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est pas ce pour quoi tu devrais t'excuser.

- Oh donc en fait tu viens me supplier pour que je te fasse mes excuses. Ce n'est pas très digne de Santana Lopez. » dit très lentement Quinn.

Santana se contenta de la gratifier d'un rictus narquois.

« Ou peut-être qu'en fait tu croyais qu'avec tes poings, tu réussirais à me mettre un peu de culpabilité dans la figure ? proposa-t-elle encore avec ce même air faussement interrogatif.

- Je te connais, Q. Tu culpabilises, dit simplement Santana.

- A la bonne heure, » se moqua Quinn.

Elles se contemplèrent un instant en silence, puis, avec un dernier soupir frustré, Santana fit volte-face et s'en alla.

Quinn reporta son attention sur son petit-déjeuner avec indifférence.

« Voilà, je suis allée lui parler, dit Santana en se plantant devant Brittany. Maintenant arrêtons avec ça, ok ? »

La blonde, qui s'était mise à l'écart avec Blaine et Rachel en attendant que la latina revienne, sourit doucement en lui demandant :

« Tu lui as dit quoi exactement ?

- C'est un interrogatoire ? répliqua Santana avec mauvaise humeur.

- Est-ce que tu t'es excusée ? la questionna encore Brittany.

- C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse regarder _Les Experts_.

- Est-ce que tu lui as dit que tu t'en voulais et que tu veux juste que vous vous réconciliez ? poursuivit Brittany avec toujours ce même sourire qui aurait fait fondre la latina si elle n'avait pas été si furieuse.

- Je n'allais pas lui répéter des mots que je ne pensais pas. Je ne suis pas un robot.

- Peu importe les mots que tu lui as dit, je me doute que ce n'était pas ceux que tu pensais, dit Brittany.

- Arrête d'agir comme s'il y avait une autre Santana dans un univers parallèle de mon subconscient qui s'en veut terriblement et à qui Q manque, ok ? s'agaça-t-elle.

- Wouaw, lança Blaine, j'ai rien compris, mais ça a l'air génial.

- La ferme, Warbler, lui dit Santana sans même daigner tourner la tête vers lui. C'est une discussion privée. Alors tourne la tête et fais mine d'être grandement impressionné par le jeu de jambes grotesque de Frankenteen. »

Peu désireux de s'opposer à l'expression menaçante de la latina, Blaine obéit sans discuter.

« Je te connais, San, dit Brittany en la fixant par-dessous ses cils, et je sais que tôt ou tard, j'arriverai à te faire comprendre que ça ne sert à rien de faire comme si tu t'en fichais de Quinn. »

Elle invita Santana à s'asseoir entre ses genoux d'un mouvement du bras et celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'exécuter docilement.

« Je m'en fiche de Q, articula-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. C'est la vérité.

- Et moi je t'aime. C'est la vérité.

- Hmm... »

Du coin de l'oeil, elle avisa Rachel qui les observait en silence. La brunette se retenait vraisemblablement de rire en voyant à quel point Brittany avait le dessus sur Santana.

Dans tous les sens du terme.

Santana darda sur elle un regard noir et Rachel détourna aussitôt les yeux d'un air crispé.

...

...

...

« Vous aviez dit un gouffre, pas une crevasse sans fond. » murmura Rachel d'une voix blanche.

Santana leva les yeux au ciel et attendit les instructions de leurs deux guides. Finn s'était penché au-dessus du trou noir et l'observait avec attention. Brittany avait ouvert son sac à dos et en extirpait tout le matériel de spéléo qui leur serait nécessaire pour effectuer la traversée de l'obstacle.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, annonça-t-elle en levant la tête pour que la lampe de son casque pointe dans cette direction, il y a déjà des attaches sur le plafond. Le terrain a été balisé par d'autres avant nous, donc on aura juste à fixer nos mousquetons là-dedans pour pouvoir passer de l'autre côté.

- Mais il n'y a pas de corde, fit remarquer Quinn d'un air sceptique.

- C'est pour ça que je passe en première pour la mettre en place, dit Brittany d'un air décidé. Vous n'aurez qu'à passer dessus en vous y fixant après, comme quand on est descendus dans le cratère, sauf que là il faudra vous tirer à la force de vos bras vu que c'est horizontal.

- Tu veux dire que tu vas passer sans corde ? demanda Sam avec désemparement.

- Oui, voilà, acquiesça Brittany.

- Comment tu gères, lâcha Puck d'un air impressionné.

- Quoi ? balbutia Santana. Attends, Britt, il est hors de question que t'y ailles sans rien pour te retenir.

- Mais je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire, déclara la blonde en se tournant vers elle pour lui sourire doucement.

- Non non non, opposa vivement Santana, je ne te laisse pas y aller, c'est tout.

- Alors on va rester coincés ici, intervint Finn avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Ta gueule, Hudson, siffla la latina, avant de reporter son attention sur sa copine.

- San, tout va bien se passer. Je fais de la spéléo depuis tellement longtemps que c'est largement à ma portée. C'est pour vous que ça peut être dangereux, donc vous suivez nos instructions à Finn et à moi, et tout ira bien. »

Santana ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se tut face au sourire tranquille de Brittany. Elle aurait voulu se précipiter pour l'embrasser afin de lui porter chance mais elle était consciente des regards des autres sur elle, alors elle se contenta de renifler en lâchant :

« Très bien. Mais si tu tombes, je te tue. »

Brittany acquiesça lentement et s'approcha de Santana pour nouer la corde qu'elle avait sortie de son sac au rocher contre lequel elle était appuyée. Elle en profita pour lui effleurer les doigts avec douceur.

« Préparez-vous tous, lança Finn. Vérifiez que les mousquetons sur vos combinaisons sont bien fixés, que vos casques aussi sont bien mis et qu'il n'y a rien qui peut encombrer vos mouvements. Si vous vous sentez un peu fatigués, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire pour qu'on se repose un peu, ou sinon prenez un peu de vitamine. »

Discrètement, Sam goba une pastille. Santana profita du fait que les instructions de Finn maintenaient l'attention de tout le monde fixé sur lui pour s'avancer afin d'embrasser Brittany. Mais leurs casques se heurtèrent l'un contre l'autre.

« Aïe, grogna-t-elle, comment ça se fait qu'on a réussi avec hier ?

- Parce-qu'on avait fait ça, » lui glissa Brittany avec un sourire.  
>Sur ses mots, elle avança une main, la posa sur l'avant du casque de Santana et le poussa légèrement en arrière. La latina se laissa faire tandis qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser.<br>« Mais ce n'est pas bien parce-que ça veut dire qu'il est mal fixé, dit la pétillante blonde en se reculant presque aussitôt.

- C'était trop court, » grommela Santana, boudeuse, et Brittany lui déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres avant de lui faire signe de rester calme tandis qu'elle resserrait les attaches de son casque.

Tina et Rachel continuaient de contempler le gouffre avec inquiétude et Blaine soufflait dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. L'humidité de la grotte lui donnait l'impression d'être manchot.

« Je passe après Brittany ! s'exclama Puck.

- Non, on verra bien déjà si j'arrive de l'autre côté, dit celle-ci avec un sourire.

- Hein ? balbutia Santana d'un air paniqué.

- Si j'arrive à relier les deux bouts avec la corde, rectifia Brittany en avisant son expression inquiète avec amusement.

- Ok, acquiesça Sam. Tu veux qu'on fasse un truc en attendant ?

- Non, c'est bon. Il faudra juste que vous teniez la corde à deux ou trois, comme ça si je tombe, vous pourrez me rattraper. »

Elle attacha la corde en question autour de sa taille à l'aide d'un nœud compliqué, tira plusieurs fois dessus pour en vérifier la solidité, s'assura qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait dans sa sacoche, adressa un dernier sourire à Santana, puis, avant que quiconque ait le temps de réagir, elle se jeta en avant.

Rachel retint un cri tandis qu'elle s'accrochait d'une main habile au premier piton planté dans le plafond. Elle avait enroulé une deuxième corde autour du rocher, puis autour de son épaule, et après avoir accroché un mousqueton au piton, la déroula de quelques mètres pour pouvoir la faire passer dedans.

« Je t'avoue que je comprends pas très bien pourquoi elle a une corde autour de la taille et une autre qu'elle fout dans les trous, marmonna Puck en fronçant les sourcils avec perplexité.

- La première c'est celle où on mettra nos pieds, et puis au cas-où aussi si elle tombe, expliqua Finn tandis qu'avec Mike, ils tenaient la corde à bout de bras. La deuxième c'est pour qu'on puisse se tenir avec nos bras.

- Mais où on va s'attacher nous ? Si on le fait sur la première, au moindre faux mouvement ça va nous entraîner vers le bas. Et la deuxième, y a les mousquetons qui gênent.

- On devra se détacher et se rattacher à chaque piton sur la deuxième, dit Finn en essayant de garder son attention fixée sur Brittany. Donc il faudra faire super gaffe. »

Puck acquiesça avec concentration.

Santana était toujours à côté de son rocher et contemplait Brittany avec un mélange de peur et d'admiration, les mains crispées. La blonde se démenait avec une férocité et une agilité qui lui rappelait ses performances en danse au Glee Club et ses exploits en acrobaties chez les Cheerios. Elle avait déjà parcouru une distance de quinze mètres et relié la corde qu'elle tenait sur son épaule à quatre pitons.

Soudain, elle poussa un cri et s'immobilisa, laissant ses jambes pendre mollement dans le vide.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui hurla aussitôt Finn.

- BRITT ! » s'égosilla aussitôt Santana en bondissant en avant, mais Puck la retint par le bras.

Quinn plissa les yeux, la poitrine gonflée d'inquiétude, et Rachel enfonça profondément ses ongles dans la main déjà endolori de Tina. Blaine attendait, le cœur battant. Un silence angoissant succéda au cri de Brittany et elle continua de pendre dans le vide, inerte.

« Envoyez une fusée, je n'arrive pas à estimer la distance qu'il me reste à parcourir ! » finit-elle par crier d'une voix essoufflée.

Personne ne réagit mais Finn fit signe à Blaine de prendre le relais sur la corde et il se précipita sur un sac à dos. Sous les yeux attentifs des autres, il en sortit un long tube rouge dont il enflamma aussitôt la mèche avec le briquet qu'il extirpa de sa sacoche. Il refit face au gouffre et ajusta bien la fusée dans sa main.

« Hola, Hudson, s'exclama Santana, pas question que tu lances ça dans sa direction, tu vas la faire crâmer !

- J'ai été quaterback, lui rappela-t-il en se concentrant.

- De la pire équipe de tout l'Ohio ! » ajouta Santana avec colère.

Mais Finn ramena son bras en arrière et d'un geste vif, envoya la fusée droit devant. Elle traversa le gouffre en sifflant, illuminant les parois de la caverne d'ombres rougeâtres inquiétantes, passa juste à côté de Brittany et atterrit sur le côté opposé, révélant une distance de vingt mètres entre la blonde et la délivrance.

Santana se souvint d'à quel point elle avait paru essoufflée lorsqu'elle avait parlé et serra les dents, morte d'inquiétude.

« Ne vous en faites pas, lança-t-elle joyeusement, je vais y arriver ! »

Son enjouement paraissait forcé mais elle reprit malgré tout sa route. Ils continuèrent d'observer sa silhouette avec attention tandis qu'elle avançait avec obstination, et le silence était couvert par le sifflement persistant de la fusée qui rougeoyait toujours à quarante mètres de là.

Quinn en profita pour examiner l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Derrière elle bien sûr, la caverne dans laquelle ils avaient tous dormi, avec le boyau maintenant obstrué. Devant, une largeur de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, un plafond assez bas, et tout en dessous un large gouffre qui séparait l'ensemble et dont on ne voyait pas le fond. L'autre côté paraissait si loin qu'elle se demandait s'ils l'atteindraient jamais. Si Brittany l'atteindrait jamais.

Mais la pétillante blonde poursuivait son effort, accrochant mousqueton après mousqueton, déroulant mètre de corde après mètre de corde. A côté de Puck, Santana la suivait toujours des yeux, prisonnière d'une fascination inquiète.

Dans le chalet, Kurt, Artie et Mercedes faisaient de même, un verre de citronnade bien fraîche dans les mains. Ils sursautaient au moindre cahot que produisait la caméra de Brittany et s'inquiétaient dès qu'elle paraissait s'immobiliser, épuisée. Mais ce qui les angoissait le plus, c'étaient les deux points blanchâtres qu'ils avaient entraperçus à la lueur du faisceau de sa lampe quelques minutes plus tôt, au moment exact où elle avait crié, mais ça, ils ne pouvaient le savoir.

« Ça doit être un reflet de la caméra. » avait-dit Artie.

Et ils s'en étaient tous convaincus parce-que rien d'autre ne paraissait justifier ces deux étranges points blanc laiteux. Absolument rien d'autre.

« Je crois que je vais faire une crise cardiaque, finit par dire Kurt après un moment de silence particulièrement pesant.

- Pas d'inquiétude, mon petit Kurt, ton Blaine va très bien s'en sortir, le rassura Mercedes en lui tapotant le bras.  
>- Je ne m'inquiète pas que pour lui, déclara Kurt en posant une main sur sa poitrine alors que la caméra de Brittany était violemment secouée au rythme d'une quinte de toux qu'ils ne pouvaient entendre. Je vois mal Rachel traverser ce gouffre elle aussi...<p>

- Elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air, dit Artie en plissant les yeux. Ils vont tous y arriver de toute façon. Ce qui m'arrangerait par contre c'est qu'on arrive à entrer en contact avec eux, histoire qu'ils nous tiennent au courant de la situation.

- J'avoue que ce serait pas de trop, soupira Mercedes en se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé sur lequel elle était installée.

- Et si on abandonnait toute cette observation stupide et stressante ? proposa Kurt en se levant déjà de sa place. Un petit tour au lac, ça vous dit ?

- Mais s'ils essayent de nous contacter on va les rater, fit remarquer Artie.

- Artie n'a pas tort, restons là encore un peu et on les informera qu'on va prendre l'air quand on aura réussi à les avoir, ajouta Mercedes.

- Je n'ai pas signé pour rester enfermé ici pendant deux jours, » grommela Kurt, mais il se rassit malgré tout, et vida son verre en fronçant le nez avec dédain.

De son côté, Brittany n'avait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir pour enfin pouvoir poser le pied sur la terre ferme... ou plutôt la pierre humide. Ses bras l'élançaient terriblement et elle ne sentait presque plus ses mains alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour attacher la corde aux mousquetons qu'elle fixait inlassablement. L'un d'eux glissa entre ses doigts et disparut dans le vide.

« Zut... » murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête pour le regarder chuter.

Elle n'entendit pas le point d'impact. Cela la motiva à accélérer le rythme, ignorant l'air qui entrait en brûlant dans sa gorge asséchée et la douleur qui l'élançait au niveau des épaules. Elle se concentra sur les souvenirs qu'elle gardait des Nationales. Ces pirouettes qu'elle avait fait en clôture de leur numéro. Ce regard embrasé que Santana lui avait jeté.

Enfin, elle put se laisser tomber de l'autre côté. Elle entendait les acclamations surexcitées du Glee Club derrière elle, mais leur tourna le dos encore quelques secondes le temps de reprendre son souffle, à quatre pattes. Elle écouta sa respiration saccadée tandis qu'elle essayait de remuer les doigts pour leur faire retrouver un semblant de force. Puis, elle se redressa sur ses jambes flageolantes, détacha la corde de sa taille et l'enroula autour du gros bloc de pierre qui se dressait à côté d'elle, la nouant avec un nœud particulièrement compliqué pour en assurer la fiabilité. Et se retournant lentement, elle leur fit signe que c'était bon.

Elle avisa l'expression soulagée de Santana et ses yeux brillèrent de malice alors qu'elle croisait le regard bouillonnant de sa copine. La fusée continuait de siffler derrière elle.

« Ok, on peut y aller ! s'exclama Finn. Les plus forts prennent les sacs à dos, et je passerai en dernier pour prendre la corde avec moi.

- Tu vas toi aussi y aller sans rien pour te retenir ? » ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter Rachel.

Quinn détourna les yeux, Santana la fixa d'un air narquois.

« Non, je prendrai juste celle du bas. L'autre on doit la laisser, j'ai pas le choix si je veux pouvoir arriver de l'autre côté.

- Je vais aller rejoindre Britt, décida Santana en se reliant déjà à la corde du haut. Un dernier conseil Hudson ?

- Avance lentement, ne regarde pas en bas et garde toujours ton attention fixée sur tes mains.

- Ok, voilà qui est rassurant, » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton ironique, avant de s'engager sur la corde.

Elle vacilla un instant, la mâchoire crispée pour retenir un cri de panique, puis voyant qu'elle rétablissait facilement son équilibre, elle poursuivit sa route avec un regain d'assurance.

« Je vais y aller après elle, déclara Puck d'un ton très sérieux.

- Et moi ensuite, » dit Tina.

Ils la regardèrent tous avec surprise.

« Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.

- Je suivrai, » décida Mike.

Tina évita de le regarder.

« Je laisse les autres passer avant moi, balbutia précipitamment Rachel.

- Je passe après Rachel, » décida Quinn en posant sur elle un regard inexpressif.

Elle était morte de trouille. Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, tambourinant pour pouvoir sortir de là. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'essuyer ses mains moites sur sa combinaison et gober une vitamine pour s'éclaircir les idées.

« Ok, ça marche, acquiesça Finn. On y va un par un, pas de précipitation. Donc Santana, Puck et après euh...

- Tina, Mike, Blaine, moi, Rachel, Quinn et toi, compléta Sam en fronçant les sourcils d'un air concentré.

- Voilà. »

Quinn s'assit par terre pour ne pas se trahir à cause de ses jambes flageolantes. Elle observa la progression de Santana d'un œil anxieux et s'imagina à sa place sur la corde raide, avançant lentement, en décrochant son mousqueton pour le remettre ensuite. Le moindre faux pas, et elle pouvait glisser. Et tomber là, dans ce gouffre.

Elle frissonna, enfouit son visage dans ses mains et essaya de se concentrer sur les battements saccadés de son cœur. Du calme, Fabray, du calme.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se déroba avec brutalité, retenant un cri.

« Excuse-moi Q-Quinn, bredouilla Rachel en la contemplant avec désarroi.

- Bon Dieu, Berry ! » murmura-t-elle machinalement.

Rachel l'observa encore un instant, avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'elle.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-elle dans un filet de voix, ramenant ses genoux contre elle.

- Je suis sur le point de m'engager au-dessus d'une crevasse sans fond, bien sûr que ça va, marmonna Quinn d'une voix tremblante en reportant son attention sur Santana.

- Moi aussi je suis terrifiée... » avoua Rachel.

Quinn ne dit rien.

« Et quand je te demandais si ça allait, reprit Rachel d'une voix hésitante, je voulais aussi parler de ce matin.

- Ce matin ? répéta Quinn d'un ton plat.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air bien au réveil, murmura la brunette.

- Je me suis réveillée dans une grotte avec des gens qui dansaient la farandole à quelques mètres de là, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu « avoir l'air bien », » répliqua-t-elle âprement.

Elle mit plusieurs secondes à s'apercevoir de son agressivité.

« Excuse-moi, Rachel... souffla-t-elle. Je suis un peu à cran. Je dois avouer que je ne suis... pas du tout rassurée par toute cette histoire. »

Elle devina le sourire dans la voix de l'autre quand elle répondit :

« J'avais deviné. »

Quinn laissa échapper un soupir stressé et fit de son mieux pour garder son attention fixée sur Santana. Celle-ci était à mi-chemin et ne continuait que grâce aux encouragements répétés de Brittany, qui debout de l'autre côté, observait sa progression avec anxiété.

« Est-ce que Finn et toi, vous allez vous remettre ensemble ? laissa échapper Quinn après un long moment passé à repenser aux paroles que Puck et elle avaient échangées une heure plus tôt.

- Oh, alors c'est bien ce que je pensais, tu as vu le câlin qu'on a échangé hier et je pensais aussi que c'était ça la raison qui-...

- Qui rien du tout, la coupa Quinn. Réponds simplement à ma question, Rachel.

- Je suis vraiment désolée que ça t'ait autant contrariée Quinn, je ne voulais vraiment pas, enfin... »

Les balbutiements de la jeune femme se noyèrent dans sa barbe.

« Je ne suis pas contrariée, dit simplement Quinn, se rappelant que techniquement et aux yeux de la brunette, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être embêtée par un câlin échangé entre elle et son ex tout frais. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'aurait contrariée ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu n'avais pas l'air bien au réveil, et je me suis dit que peut-être c'était ça qui avait fait que... Enfin... Je ne sais pas...

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'aurait contrariée ? » répéta Quinn en tournant enfin la tête vers elle.

Elle se heurta aux grands yeux chocolat de la brunette, qui la fixaient avec désarroi. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

« Étant donné qu'on a en quelque-sorte établi un cessez-le-feu entre nous, dit Rachel très rapidement, plissant les yeux sous l'effet du faisceau de la lampe de la blonde, je pensais que tu serais honnête avec moi et que tu me le dirais sans aucune honte... »

Quinn se figea. Sa main se referma sur un caillou poisseux et le serra tant qu'une douleur équivalente à une piqûre d'aiguille lui traversa la paume. Elle essaya de garder contenance mais ses joues étaient déjà en feu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle très lentement, faisant de son mieux pour paraître incrédule.

Rachel hésita encore un instant, ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Puis, très rapidement, elle bredouilla :

« Que tu as encore des sentiments pour Finn. »

Les yeux de Quinn s'écarquillèrent. Le caillou lui échappa des mains. Elle dévisagea Rachel, bouche bée.

« C'est une blague ? » lâcha-t-elle.

Après Puck, Finn.

« _C'est une blague ? _répéta-t-elle encore.

- Eh bien j'y ai beaucoup pensé hier tu sais, après ce... ce câlin avec Finn, et tu te souviens de notre conversation avant les Régionales, près du piano, en troisième année ? Tu n'avais pas été très aimable, je dois avouer, mais j'ai compris plus tard ce que tu voulais dire : que j'étais bien trop talentueuse pour rester à Lima... Mais il y a autre chose aussi, parce-que tu m'as dit ce qui arriverait avec Finn. Qu'il resterait pour reprendre le garage du père de Kurt et que vous finiriez par fonder une famille ensemble... et-et je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi tu restais à Lima pour devenir agent-immobilier alors que tu avais largement le talent et les capacités pour faire des universités comme Yale par exemple, et-et hier... je crois que j'ai compris. Tu restes à Lima pour être avec Finn. »

Elles se contemplèrent en silence. Quinn ne savait si elle devait pleurer de rage ou de désespoir. A côté d'elles, des applaudissements retentirent pour saluer l'arrivée de Santana sur la terre ferme, et celle-ci était si soulagée qu'elle jeta son casque à terre, attrapa Brittany par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement. Sam et Mike ne purent s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Attends... donc tu es vraiment sérieuse là... » murmura Quinn en fixant Rachel avec attention.

La brunette acquiesça lentement, visiblement quelque-peu méfiante vis-à-vis du ton à la fois glacial et stupéfait de Quinn.

« Tu le fais exprès ? demanda la blonde après un moment passé à se maîtriser pour ne pas se jeter sur Rachel et la taper ou l'embrasser, au choix.

- C-Comment ça ? bredouilla la brunette.

- Tu le fais vraiment exprès, hein ? siffla Quinn.

- Pardonne-moi, Quinn, mais je ne vois pas ce que-...

- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour ne... pour ne pas voir que je... » poursuivit la blonde, écumante de rage.

Pour ne pas voir qu'elle quoi ? Que quoi, hein Quinn Fabray ? Vas-y, dis-le. Allez. Ouvre ta grande bouche pour que pour une fois, au lieu d'une insulte, ils en sortent ces trois mots que tu as prononcés sur la terrasse avant de les retirer aussitôt.

« Que je... » balbutia encore Quinn.

Rachel la fixait avec désarroi.

«... n'éprouve plus rien pour cet imbécile heureux depuis une éternité, » finit-elle par conclure dans un souffle.

La honte lui empoisonna les veines. Une lâche, voilà ce qu'elle était. Elle pouvait employer toutes les excuses qu'elle voulait. Il ne faut pas que le monde sache que j'aime une fille. Je ne me mérite pas Rachel. C'est trop tard.

Mais elles n'étaient plus valables ici. Elles étaient coincées dans une grotte, à attendre que Puck, qui venait de s'engager à son tour sur la corde, arrive de l'autre côté. Il n'y avait pas de Fabray pour lui dire que l'homosexualité c'était mal. Il n'y avait pas de temps qui pressait, parce-qu'elles ne bougeraient pas de là avant plusieurs longues minutes. Il n'y avait plus d'animosité incertaine entre elles.

Mais elle poursuivit sur sa lancée.

« Tu crois sincèrement que je suis encore capable d'éprouver quoi-que-ce-soit pour un mec qui m'a larguée à la sortie d'un enterrement ? dit-elle avec colère. Tu crois que je ne vaux pas mieux que ça ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, s'empressa de se justifier Rachel. Simplement, les sentiments, ça ne se contrôle pas, et je comprendrais tout à fait si-...

- Épargne-moi tes analyses stupides, Rachel, la coupa sèchement Quinn. Je n'aime pas Finn Hudson tout simplement parce-que je vaux mieux que lui. Et toi aussi. Il vous a menti sur votre avenir, et tu vaux mieux que ça. Je ne te comprendrai plus si tu décides de te remettre avec lui. »

Rachel se tut et détourna les yeux.

« Tu l'envisages, hein ? lâcha Quinn avec amertume. Un jour après que tu m'aies dit que c'était fini entre vous ?

- Sincèrement, Quinn, je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis, bredouilla Rachel en fermant les yeux l'espace d'un instant.

- Moi je sais où tu en es, dit abruptement Quinn. Tu es paumée parce-que tu as perdu ton amour de lycée à cause d'un mensonge auquel tu ne t'attendais pas. Tu es effrayée parce-que tu as peur de ne pas retrouver ce que vous avez partagé avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, mais aussi parce-que tu te dis que peut-être qu'en lui laissant une seconde chance, vous vivrez encore longtemps ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Rachel. Il t'a menti une fois, il le refera.

- Je sais, murmura Rachel en rouvrant les paupières pour la regarder avec affliction. Mais je me disais que peut-être on pourrait arranger ça. On vivrait ensemble dans le même appartement à New-York, il se débrouillerait pour trouver quelque-chose et-...

- Il n'est pas assez bon pour New-York, Rachel, insista Quinn. Tu ne peux pas lui demander de vivre en gagnant sa vie en tant que... en tant que rien du tout là-bas, alors que toi tu iras d'audition en audition et que tu exploseras comme étoile montante de Broadway. Ce serait cruel pour lui, mais pour toi aussi.

- Je te trouve un peu dur avec lui, murmura Rachel en baissant les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas dure, répliqua Quinn, je suis réaliste. De toute façon, tant mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Ça devrait être une preuve suffisante pour te convaincre que ce n'est pas lui que j'aime. »

Rachel resta silencieuse, et cela donna l'occasion à la blonde de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait tourné sa phrase un peu bizarrement. Des exclamations et des applaudissements retentirent dans la caverne et levant la tête, elle vit Puck qui roulait des biceps de l'autre côté.

« Allez Tina, c'est à toi ! » s'exclama Mike en l'encourageant d'un sourire.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, s'accrocha à la corde et s'engagea dessus à son tour.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire du tout, finit par soupirer Rachel en enfouissant la tête dans ses genoux.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » demanda Quinn en lui jetant un regard de côté.

Rachel releva la tête pour la fixer avec curiosité.

« Bien sûr... » murmura-t-elle.

Quinn détourna la tête.

« Oui, quelle question stupide, » chuchota-t-elle.

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant une longue minute. Le visage terrifié de Tina ressortait de façon étrangement comique sous l'effet des lueurs rougeâtres projetées par la fusée de détresse encore fumante.

« Attends au moins qu'on soit sortis de là, dit finalement Quinn. Ici, il est plutôt difficile d'avoir les idées claires. »

Elle devina le regard de Rachel sur elle et fit mine de l'ignorer. Elle se sentait ployer sous la lassitude.

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison... » souffla la brunette.

Les personnes défilaient sur la corde raide et Quinn les fixait toujours de ce même regard morne, faisant de son mieux pour ne plus penser à rien.

Elle essaya de ne pas éprouver de l'inquiétude lorsque vint le tour de Rachel mais celle-ci lui étreignit le cœur alors que la brunette se déplaçait à petits pas sur la corde, une grimace angoissée sur le visage. Puis, elle vit l'expression anxieuse de Finn alors qu'il l'observait aussi, et elle ne ressentit plus rien.  
>Elle le remercia tout juste pendant qu'il l'aidait à se fixer à la corde, et y alla à son tour. Elle vacilla, ripa plusieurs fois sur la corde rugueuse mais si son cœur se souleva, c'était plus un réflexe qu'autre chose. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus être dans son propre corps.<p>

_« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?  
><em>

_- Bien sûr... »_

Et Puck qui lui disait qu'elle devait lui parler. Mais elle avait compris maintenant. C'était plus pour l'aider à se soulager d'un poids que pour l'aider à avoir Rachel. Parce-qu'elle n'avait aucune chance en réalité.

« Bien joué, Baby Mama ! » s'exclama le garçon à la crête alors que ses pieds retrouvaient la pierre poisseuse et si caractéristique de la caverne.

Elle fixa son visage transfiguré par l'excitation d'un œil morne, mais il ne remarqua rien, tout occupé qu'il était à défaire son mousqueton.

Quelque-chose était allé de travers de toute façon. Quinn s'était toujours interdit d'espérer.

Puis il y avait eu ce baiser alcoolisé.

La rupture de Finn et Rachel.

Leurs discussions répétées.

Cette paix qu'elles avaient faite.

Les encouragements de Puck.

Elle ne s'y retrouvait plus.

« Très bien, Finnocence ! s'exclama Santana. A toi maintenant ! »

Alors qu'elle criait cela, la fusée s'éteignit avec un dernier sifflement derrière eux. La grotte se retrouva de nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité et ils ne virent plus Finn devant eux, car les faisceaux de leurs casques ne portaient pas assez loin.

« J'arrive ! » l'entendirent-ils s'exclamer.

Ils attendirent, quelque-peu inquiets. Santana en profita pour remettre son casque, Mike pour manger une barre de céréales. Sa montre sonna dix heures.

Enfin, Finn émergea de l'obscurité, le visage rouge et couvert de sueur, et il se laissa tomber à côté d'eux avec un soupir de soulagement.

« J'ai repris quelques mousquetons, dit-il d'une voix essoufflée en montrant l'intérieur de sa sacoche à Brittany. J'en ai laissé un ou deux pour pas que la corde se dérobe quand j'y étais accrochée. Et voilà l'autre corde aussi. »

Il défit le nœud autour de sa taille et commença à réenrouler le cordage avec l'aide de Tina.

« Bon, ouf, lâcha Brittany avec un large sourire.

- Ça au moins c'est fait, compléta Santana, satisfaite.

- Maintenant, on ferait mieux d'essayer de contacter le chalet, proposa Sam.

- Bonne idée, » acquiesça Mike en sortant le communicateur de son sac.

Ils se regroupèrent tous autour de lui. Quinn allait s'asseoir dans un coin lorsqu'un sifflement retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement. Son cœur rata un battement.

La corde pendait mollement à quelques mètres à peine devant elle.

Quelqu'un l'avait coupée.


	25. I Can Almost See You

Bonjour à tous !

Alors tout d'abord désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour ce nouveau chapitre :) Il était déjà écrit mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de le publier étant donné qu'entre-temps, j'ai eu à passer le bac, et bon, vous m'en voudrez pas de me concentrer sur mes études plutôt que sur ma fic je pense ;p En tout cas au vu des nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçues entre-temps, j'ai décelé une certaine impatience, donc maintenant que les vacances sont là, j'arrête de vous faire lambiner^^

Encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent sans commenter, qui que vous soyez, ça me fait plaisir que vous suiviez :)

En postant ce chapitre, il me reste donc un chapitre d'avance, de ce fait si par la suite il arrive qu'une semaine je n'en poste pas, ce sera parce-que le chapitre ne sera pas encore écrit et non par oubli ou manque de temps.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que l'attente n'aura pas été vaine :)

**Playlist : **

**Science of Fear - The Temper Trap  
>La Cosa Pequena - Tosca Tango Orchestra<br>A Ballad To Forget - Soulwax  
>Heart Skipped A Beat - The XX<br>I Can Almost See You - Hammock  
>Piano Trio N°2, II - Schubert<br>Don't See The Sorrow - Au Revoir Simone  
>Roll With The Punches - Lenka<br>Theme - The Orphan OST  
>Briony - Atonement<strong>

* * *

><p>Elle se balançait lentement de droite à gauche. On eut dit un serpent qui venait tout juste de s'assoupir.<p>

Quelqu'un venait juste de la couper.

Quelqu'un venait juste de couper la corde.

Quinn papillonna des yeux, hagarde. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux.

Peut-être que c'était Finn. En reprenant les mousquetons, il l'avait faite se détacher.

Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il l'avait bien précisé. Il en avait laissé exprès pour que la corde ne puisse pas partir en vrille pendant qu'il s'y accrochait encore. Alors quoi ?

Quinn plissa les yeux. Le faisceau de sa lampe éclairait l'autre morceau de la corde, qui pendouillait là-bas, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle avait été sectionnée à peu près au milieu. Par qui ? Par quoi ?

L'usure. Elle s'était usée. Comme quand on scie un arbre. Il faut y aller plusieurs fois mais le tronc finit par s'écrouler. Mais ce n'était pas envisageable. C'était une corde fabriquée exprès pour la spéléologie. Elle pouvait supporter plusieurs centaines de kilos sans céder.  
>Le cœur de Quinn battait la chamade. L'incompréhension qui lui obscurcissait le cerveau l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Elle se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même avait remarqué ce phénomène. Mais ils étaient tous regroupés autour de Mike et de son communicateur, et Quinn avisa l'expression concentrée du garçon avec un mélange d'hébétement et d'effroi.<p>

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, et attendit que son cœur cesse de palpiter sous sa paume, sans jamais oser se retourner pour jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à la corde. L'absence de logique totale qui résidait dans son sectionnement l'effrayait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Machinalement, elle concentra son attention sur Rachel, qui, agenouillée à côté de Blaine, fixait l'écran du communicateur avec un mélange de confusion et d'impatience. Imperceptiblement, progressivement, la respiration de Quinn retrouva un rythme plus raisonnable.

Elle se laissa glisser à-terre et essaya de s'intéresser aux manœuvres de Mike.

« C'est vraiment du matériel pourri... » grommela Santana pour la énième fois.

Brittany lui jeta un regard de côté et c'est à ce moment-là qu'enfin les visages des trois occupants du chalet leur apparurent, brouillés et tremblotants.

« Dieu merci ! soupira Mercedes. Vous pourriez nous expliquer pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas contactés avant ?

- On a eu un problème de réception, dit aussitôt Sam.

- Et un problème un peu plus grave aussi... » se risqua à ajouter Mike.

Les trois autres les observèrent avec inquiétude et, avec des mots précautionneux, Finn s'employa à leur expliquer la situation. A côté de lui, Brittany restait silencieuse, une expression légèrement honteuse sur le visage.

« Merde, dit Artie lorsque le garçon eut fini de tout leur raconter. Vous voulez dire que vous allez devoir traverser toute la grotte ?

- Quoi ? Mais ça va prendre au moins quatre jours, intervint Mercedes.

- Exactement, acquiesça doucement Finn. Il faut qu'on fasse tout le trajet et on arrivera à la deuxième sortie. Vous n'aurez qu'à venir nous chercher là.

- Attendez, attendez, dit Kurt en levant une main pour tous les couper. Vous voulez dire qu'à moins de tout faire, vous êtes coincés ici ? »

Personne ne dit rien et seule Santana acquiesça.

« Mais je croyais que c'était pour s'amuser cette expédition, dit aussitôt Kurt. Ça ne devait pas être dangereux ni quoi-que-ce-soit, et pendant que vous vous rouliez dans les flaques, on devait profiter de ces deux jours de pause...

- Eh ben justement, ajouta aussitôt Finn, on n'a pas la carte, donc vous allez devoir nous guider le plus possible.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, bon sang ? demanda Kurt d'un air irrité. Vous n'avez rien préparé ou quoi ? A quoi bon rentrer là-dedans si vous n'avez même pas de carte ?

- Je l'ai oubliée, dit très doucement Brittany.

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai oubliée. »

Kurt resta bouche bée, et avant qu'il ne fasse la moindre remarque, Santana siffla :

« Ce qui est fait est fait, ok ? Alors ça sert à rien de nous blâmer nous. Désolée, Hummel, mais tes deux jours de pause vont se transformer en quatre jours de rien du tout.

- On vous demande même pas d'être là h24, ajouta Mike, mais simplement de nous aider quand on s'y retrouvera plus trop.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, acquiesça Artie avec un sourire.

- Très bien, soupira Kurt, et il renifla avec dédain. Mais soyez un peu plus prudents à partir de maintenant quand même... d'accord ?

- Oui, chef, lancèrent Sam et Puck d'une même voix.

- Pour l'instant, on n'a pas trop besoin de vous, dit Brittany d'une voix incertaine. Mais euh... on pourra vous recontacter dès qu'on sera un peu perdus ?

- Bien sûr, je ne bouge pas d'ici, annonça Artie en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Et moi non plus, soupira Kurt en se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé.

- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, ajouta Mercedes avec un sourire. Mais faites attention à vous, d'accord ? Ce serait bien que vous reveniez en un seul morceau, histoire qu'on puisse profiter des trois jours qu'il nous restera après ça. »

Tous acquiescèrent avec ferveur et Quinn essaya d'ignorer le malaise qui lui tenaillait la gorge. Leurs cris se répercutèrent dans la grotte alors qu'ils saluaient joyeusement les trois membres restants du Glee Club, puis Mike coupa la liaison.

« Bon, ça au moins c'est réglé, dit-il en rangeant l'appareil dans son sac à dos.

- Maintenant on n'a plus qu'à sortir d'ici, » murmura Tina.

Quinn goba une nouvelle pastille de vitamine et ils reprirent leur route à grands coups d'exclamations motivées.

Le couloir dans lequel ils se déplacèrent d'abord était si étroit qu'ils durent y aller un par un. Brittany avançait d'un pas décidé en tête du petit groupe, et Finn fermait la marche. Leurs lampes accrochaient le vide qui se déroulait devant eux, se reflétaient parfois sur les parois humides et visqueuses de la caverne, aveuglaient l'un d'eux lorsque quelqu'un se retournait pour vérifier que les autres suivaient. Quinn gardait son attention fixée sur ses pieds et, l'esprit vidé, comptait les minuscules cailloux qui se retrouvaient sous la semelle de ses baskets. Elle avait effroyablement chaud.

Derrière elle, Finn suivait d'un air concentré, tout en repensant à cet échange qu'il avait eu avec Rachel la veille. Il avait retrouvé un peu de sa bonne humeur, car il lui semblait bien que Rachel était simplement énervée par son mensonge, mais pas pour autant totalement opposée à ce qu'ils se remettent ensemble. A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Devant la blonde, Puck réfléchissait à une façon de définitivement jeter Quinn dans les bras de Rachel. S'il tardait trop, Finn allait réussir ce qu'il tentait de faire depuis deux jours, et ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Puck n'avait aucune idée de comment Rachel se sentait par rapport à Quinn. Il savait qu'à un moment donné, elle l'avait crainte et admirée pour sa confiance en elle et son charme, et il avait compris cela lorsqu'elles avaient fait ce duo en troisième année. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Visiblement, Quinn ne voulait pas de son aide. Enfin si, justement. Mais c'était Quinn Fabray. Elle était si obstinée et si effrayée à l'idée de se dévoiler enfin qu'elle n'admettrait jamais qu'elle voulait un peu d'aide, alors malgré tous les efforts de Puck, cela revenait à parler à un mur. Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il allait devoir se concentrer sur Rachel. Il aurait le champ plus libre. D'abord, chercher à savoir ce qu'elle pensait de Quinn. Puis... Puis quoi ? Puck fronça les sourcils. C'était beaucoup plus simple dans les vieux films niais que Mercedes lui avait proposé de regarder quand ils étaient brièvement sortis ensemble, en deuxième année.

Un gars, une fille. Les deux seuls protagonistes tangibles, donc forcément, on sait très bien que c'est le couple en devenir. Parfois, il y a un personnage extérieur qui intervient pour les aider. Un entremetteur, et ç'aurait été Puck dans ce cas. Ou un prétendant, et ç'aurait été Finn alors. Et on sait qu'entremetteur ou prétendant, ça se finit toujours de la même façon.

Sauf que pour Puck, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait avec Quinn et Rachel était d'une difficulté tout autre. Finn était sorti avec Rachel pendant très longtemps, elle avait tout de suite eu le béguin pour lui, et elle n'avait juré que par lui jusque-là. De plus, Quinn ne voulait pas se montrer coopérative. Puck les avaient bien vues se serrer la main avant de partir pour la grotte, et il supposait que ça avait marqué une sorte de réconciliation entre elles. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Quinn aurait dû se frayer un chemin jusqu'au cœur de Rachel de façon insidieuse et discrète. Pas attendre que tout se tasse. Si elle continuait, Finn et Rachel allaient tout reprendre. Ou pire, ne rien reprendre du tout et Rachel partirait à New-York, enthousiaste.

Et célibataire.

Puck avait un peu de mal à comprendre comment on pouvait laisser passer sa chance comme cela. Trois ans. C'était énorme. Même Santana n'avait pas eu tant de mal avec Brittany. Au moins, dès le début, elles avaient couché ensemble. Peut-être que s'il trouvait le moyen d'isoler Quinn et Rachel du reste du groupe...

Non.

Ça n'arrivait que dans les films. Alors Puck laissa échapper un soupir frustré.

Mike l'entendit à peine car bien qu'il marchât juste devant lui, il se perdait dans un méli-mélo de pensées. Il pensait à Quinn, à Tina, à la grotte, et même s'il ne le montrait pas, il s'inquiétait pas mal de leur situation. Quatre jours dans une caverne, cela paraissait être une éternité. Brittany lui avait déjà bien précisé que deux jours c'était exceptionnel et qu'ils ne pouvaient faire cela que parce-que Finn et elle avaient les connaissances nécessaires. Mais Mike se souvenait de son pénible réveil dans la grotte, et il savait qu'il ne voulait pas en passer même un seul autre à ouvrir les yeux sur un plafond sombre et humide. C'était trop triste. Le soleil lui manquait déjà et il se demandait si à ce rythme-là ils n'allaient pas bien vite se transformer en zombies. Il repensa alors aux interminables parties que Quinn et lui avaient jouées au début de l'été.

Sam pensait à Quinn lui aussi, mais d'une autre manière. Il ne comprenait plus rien et même s'il avait l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce, il lui était difficile de croire que cette fille peu sûre d'elle s'était volatilisée. Quinn était toujours la même, elle avait simplement ajouté plusieurs couches d'indifférence et d'effacement pour le cacher. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle parlait volontiers à Puck et pas à lui. Il lui proposait son aide depuis tellement longtemps et elle n'en voulait pas. Mais avec Puck, c'était différent. Pourquoi ? Sam aurait aimé ignorer cette jalousie qui lui tenaillait le cœur, parce-qu'elle n'avait aucun sens. Il était clair que leur chance était passée à Quinn et lui, peut-être même après qu'ils fussent sortis pour la première fois ensemble. Alors quoi ? Il devait juste regarder Puck et Quinn se rapprocher sans rien dire ? Oui. C'était ce qu'il y avait à faire. Il n'avait aucune légitimité de toute façon. Et puis il repensa aux paroles de Quinn. Elle avait nié en bloc toute relation avec Puck.

Sam ne comprenait plus rien.

« Stop ! » cria soudain Brittany.

Tous se figèrent net, alarmés. Santana se heurta à la blonde devant elle, n'ayant pas le temps de s'arrêter, et Brittany vacilla, avant de se rattraper à une paroi. Elles retrouvèrent toutes les deux leur équilibre sans trop de difficulté. Et heureusement. Car en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Brittany, Santana aperçut le trou béant qui brilla d'une façon inquiétante à la lueur de sa lampe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? » grommela-t-elle.

Brittany tourna à demi la tête pour la contempler à la dérobée et Santana se heurta à ses yeux bleu azur où scintillait une lueur d'inquiétude.

« Britt ? murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne sais plus si c'était sur la carte ou pas, chuchota Brittany. Je... On n'aurait pu tous tomber dedans et...

- Ok, c'est pas grave, la coupa Santana. Tu l'as vu, c'est le principal.

- C'est quoi le problème ? » s'exclama Puck avec impatience, quelque-part derrière elles.

Brittany ne dit rien et prit une grande inspiration. Santana posa les mains sur ses épaules et elle la sentit se décrisper à son contact.

« Il y a un trou qui nous bloque le passage, répondit-elle.

- Comment ça un trou ? » grommela Quinn.

Des murmures inquiets s'élevèrent derrière elles, et Brittany continuait de fixer le trou sans mot dire. Santana aurait voulu la rassurer d'une quelconque manière mais la panique qui menaçait de la submerger était déjà suffisamment difficile à gérer.

« On est définitivement bloqués alors ? couina Rachel.

- Arrête tes conneries, Berry, » grommela Santana.

Mais elle ne savait pas elle même. Elle attendait que Brittany dise quelque-chose, mais la blonde restait silencieuse.

« On n'est pas bloqués, hein Britt ? » finit-elle par chuchoter.

Brittany parut reprendre ses esprits et secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Non... Il va juste falloir qu'on saute chacun notre tour par-dessus... »

Santana avisa de nouveau le trou, et avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant, déclara :

« Bon bah super, c'est faisable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Brittany ? » s'exclama Finn.

Santana se crispa en entendant la voix du grand dadais et Brittany se retourna légèrement pour répondre :

« On va sauter par-dessus, ce ne sera pas difficile !

- Ok, alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » demanda Puck.

Santana se retint de répliquer quelque-chose d'une voix acerbe et Brittany lui sourit doucement.

« Bon, j'y vais. »

Santana hocha la tête et se retournant, Brittany se défit de son sac et le balança de l'autre côté d'un geste habile du bras. Il s'écrasa avec un bruit sourd à quelques mètres de là et Santana se dit que peut-être, ce trou était trop large pour être passé d'un seul saut. Mais Brittany prenait déjà son élan et il était trop tard pour l'en empêcher. Avant que Santana eût pu trouver le temps de paniquer, la blonde se réceptionnait magnifiquement de l'autre côté, d'une façon si anodine qu'il aurait été aisé de croire qu'elle venait simplement de faire un salto pour une performance de cheerleading. Santana souffla et Puck s'impatienta.

« Allez, vas-y, San ! » l'encouragea joyeusement Brittany.

Santana hocha la tête, s'empêcha d'y repenser à deux fois et bondit vivement en avant. Pendant une fraction de secondes, elle vit le trou en-dessous d'elle et la certitude qu'elle n'avait pas pris assez d'élan la heurta de plein fouet. Mais son pied toucha finalement terre, de façon si brutale qu'elle fut incapable de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre, et elle tituba jusque dans les bras de la blonde.

« Bien joué ! s'exclama Sam, et Mike et Puck applaudirent bruyamment.

- J'ai pas signé pour ça, grommela Santana alors que Brittany l'aidait à se remettre debout. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'autres trous ou gouffres ou tout ce que tu veux parce-que _je ne les passerai pas._ »

Brittany se contenta de lui sourire et se tourna pour encourager Blaine.

« Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir, répétait Rachel d'une voix paniquée, alors que les autres défilaient devant elle et que son tour approchait.

- Rachel, commença Tina derrière elle, c'est un trou parmi tant d'autres. Il faudrait vraiment être malhabile pour tomber dedans... Et regarde Britt-Britt, elle n'a pas l'air de s'en inquiéter du tout...

- Ce n'est pas parce-qu'elle n'a pas l'air de s'en inquiéter qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, murmura Rachel avec précipitation. Pourquoi est-ce que cette grotte est aussi peu sûre ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai même accepté d'y poser un orteil d'abord ?

- Ah ça, c'est une bonne question, » faillit dire Quinn.

L'âpreté dans laquelle la mettait l'état permanent d'anxiété qui agitait Rachel ne faisait que lui rappeler à quel point elle-même était nerveuse. Il était facile de jouer les blasées et les indifférentes à l'extérieur, en rôdant telle une ombre au milieu de personnes qui essayaient de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Mais elle était aussi humaine que tous ces autres imbéciles qui l'avaient entraînée là-dedans (elle serra les dents en se rappelant que l'imbécile directement responsable de tout cela n'était nulle-autre que Brittany, l'adorable Brittany, celle contre qui il ne lui était pas permis d'éprouver du ressentiment). Et cet obstacle, pourtant si insignifiant au premier abord, semblait se faire de plus en plus insurmontable au-fur-et-à-mesure que les minutes passaient et que chacun bondissait par-dessus avec une agilité dont la blonde ne se pensait pas capable. Plus Quinn le fixait, plus le trou paraissait s'élargir, telles les effrayantes mâchoires d'un monstre affamé. Elle essaya de se rassurer en se remémorant ses longues années de cherleeading, mais elle se sentait si rouillée qu'elle se demandait même si elle ne devrait pas descendre dans le gouffre, pour remonter de l'autre côté, plutôt que de prendre le risque de sauter par-dessus. C'était stupide, vraiment. Mais si elle avait été dotée de l'expressivité de Rachel, sa panique aurait sans doute été à la hauteur de l'inquiétude de la brunette. Et c'était hautement détestable.

Toute pensée qui la ramenait d'une façon ou d'une autre à Rachel était détestable de toute manière, et ce plus qu'auparavant, si c'était encore possible.

_« Tu restes à Lima pour être avec Finn. »_

Elle contint un ricanement, de peur que tout le monde ne se mette à croire qu'elle commençait déjà à perdre la raison, et se contenta d'un sourire amer qui passa inaperçu dans le noir.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de cette _petite idiote_ ?

Finn avait peut-être été attirant dans le contexte du lycée, leader du Glee Club, poste de quaterback et tout le tintouin... mais maintenant ? Il n'allait rien faire de sa vie, hormis rester avec Puck pour... quoi au juste ? Réparer des vieilles bagnoles à demi-rouillées ? Cela lui convenait, très bien. Mais Rachel avait-elle une estime si... si faussée de Quinn ? Au point de se retrouver à croire que Quinn était prête à rester coincée là pour un garçon qui n'était pas si intéressant que ça ? La diva elle-même, qui pourtant l'aimait tant, n'avait pas envisagé un seul instant de renoncer à ses rêves pour pouvoir vivre avec lui dans cette espèce de bled paumé inconnu de tous.

Quinn ne restait pas à Lima pour Finn. Elle restait simplement là parce-qu'elle n'avait pas de rêves pour lesquels se battre. Mais comment expliquer cela à Rachel ? Comment le lui avouer sans que sa façade à la fois mélancolique et indifférente ne se fissure ? C'était d'un pathétique. Quinn avait accepté son sort, mais Rachel... oh, Rachel. Elle l'imaginait déjà se répandre en excuses qui n'avaient aucun sens, avant de vanter tous les mérites de la blonde, comme si vraiment, elles se connaissaient intimement. Ce genre de discussion éprouvante et pourtant tellement superficielle n'intéressait pas Quinn. Elle n'en voulait pas. Surtout pas avec Rachel.

Mais elle ne savait pas ce qui l'assommait, ce qui la frustrait à ce point. Était-ce de se trouver face à ces choix qu'elle avait refusés de faire et qui maintenant la laissaient prisonnière là, à Lima ? Ou bien était-ce la certitude étouffante que des pensées erronées de Rachel découlaient la preuve qu'elle arrivait bien trop tard ? Si la jeune femme avait réfléchi et en était arrivée à la conclusion que Quinn avait toujours des sentiments pour Finn... à combien s'élevait le nombre de semaines, non... le nombre d'_années_ nécessaires pour rattraper tout ce retard, tout ce décalage qui existait maintenant entre ces sentiments qui consumaient la blonde et cette confusion qui embrouillait la brune ?

Ou bien peut-être que ce n'était pas ça du tout.

Peut-être que Quinn était simplement en colère parce-que justement tout cela l'énervait tant. Qu'importe que Rachel pût penser qu'elle aimait Finn ou n'importe-quel autre garçon, cela ne changeait rien. Qu'importe que Rachel pût se confondre sur les véritables intentions qui retenaient Quinn à Lima, elle y resterait quand même en septembre. Cela ne modifiait rien. C'était la même chose depuis toujours de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Quinn aimait, Rachel ignorait, Finn s'interposait, et tout cela avait lieu parce-que Quinn faisait tout pour que les choses aillent dans ce sens.

Alors quoi ?

Maintenant qu'elle était censée passer à l'action, tout allait-il magiquement se débloquer, comme sous l'effet d'une main ayant abattu le mur invisible qui se dressaient entre elles deux ? Maintenant qu'elle l'avait dit à Puck, maintenant que Santana, que Kurt savaient... Maintenant que tout était dans cet ordre, Rachel allait-elle soudainement interpréter le comportement de Quinn différemment ?

Non, bien sûr que non.

Alors Quinn ne savait pas. C'était une de ces rages semblables qui lui avait permis de tant blesser Rachel par le passé. Elle la blâmait mentalement pour tout ce qui lui arrivait, pour toutes ces mauvaises pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit, pour tous ces sentiments confus qui lui remuaient l'estomac... et l'instant d'après elle se tenait devant une Rachel dégoulinante, un gobelet à slushie vide dans les mains.

C'était tellement facile à l'époque. Tellement facile.

Et pourtant, si Quinn avait pu se souvenir correctement de ces années misérables, elle se serait rappelée que la souffrance était bien plus brûlante, bien plus insupportable que n'importe-lequel des pénibles instants qui avaient jalonnés ces deux dernières années.

Sa position actuelle était celle d'un rat pris entre les quatre murs d'une cage de laboratoire. L'épaisse résignation, coutumière et tellement pratique, qui l'engourdissait encore l'empêchait de s'en rendre tout à fait compte. Et la vision de la corde coupée ressurgit devant elle, ce qui lui permit presque d'oublier toutes les émotions tordues que Rachel réveillait en elle, en étant si si si... si Rachel.

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule. Quinn se serait dégagée avec un mélange de brusquerie amère et d'effroi incontrôlable si une voix toute proche ne lui avait demandée :

« Eh, Baby Mama, tu t'en sors ? »

Puckerman.

Bien sûr.

La question était à double-sens et Quinn détourna les yeux, plus pour ne pas avoir à faire face au regard attentif de Puck que pour se protéger du faisceau cru de son casque.

« T'as l'air toute pâle, tu veux des vitamines ? J'en ai encore.

- Ça ira, moi aussi j'en ai, » grogna Quinn en fixant ses pieds.

Puck continua de l'observer avec attention. Quinn se força finalement à soutenir son regard, et elle trouva dans les yeux ambrés du garçon un bribe de l'amour qu'elle avait lu dans les pupilles de Beth, le jour où elle l'avait tenue pour la première fois dans ses bras. Elle s'empêcha de penser à ces petits yeux qui étaient si semblables à ceux qui étaient dirigés sur elle en cet instant, et s'obligea à sourire.

« Ça va, je vais bien, dit-elle d'un ton creux.

- Tu es sûre ? Parce-que-...

- Je vais bien, ça va, dit-elle encore, et elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle répétait les mêmes mots, mais dans un ordre différent. Ça va bientôt être à toi, alors prépare-toi, d'accord ? »

Elle détesta l'once d'émotion qui transparut dans sa voix, car elle savait que Puck l'interpréterait comme de l'inquiétude. Et en vérité ce n'était pas le cas. Il pouvait bien mourir là, Quinn ne s'en serait pas sentie différente. Le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait à son égard l'étouffait presque.

Elle ne sut jamais si ses pensées venimeuses agirent comme un catalyseur, et si elle avait été superstitieuse, elle l'aurait sûrement cru.

Mais à l'instant où elle essayait de revenir à sa placidité habituelle, un cri secoua les parois de la grotte. Elle comprit ce qui était arrivé lorsqu'elle vit que tout le monde se penchait vers le gouffre.

Le cri avait été suivi d'un bruit sourd et d'un insupportable craquement. La chute n'avait paru duré que quelques courtes secondes, alors il y avait à espérer que les dégâts étaient minimes. Mais plus ils y pensaient, plus une simple seconde pouvait signifier quelques longs mètres.

« Tina ? » cria Mike.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et relevant la tête, il avisa le regard anxieux de Rachel, qui avait passé le trou sans problème juste avant Tina.

Il allait se proposer pour aller la chercher lorsqu'il se trouva bousculé avec brusquerie par Puck.

« J'y vais ! lança-t-il en défaisant déjà son sac pour en sortir tout le matériel nécessaire.

- Noah, ce n'est plus une question d'aventure là... bredouilla Rachel d'une voix blanche.

- C'est pas pour m'éclater que j'y vais, dit Puck en lui jetant un regard sombre. Quelqu'un vient m'aider ou quoi ?

- Oui, j'arrive, s'empressa de dire Finn.

- Non, moi, dit Quinn en lui barrant la route.

- Quoi, mais c'est moi qui-...

- Tu ne voudrais pas rester bloquer en travers de l'ouverture ? » lui demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard venimeux.

Et parce-qu'il se trouva face à un de ces regards meurtriers qu'elle avait coutume de lui lancer lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble au temps de sa grossesse, il ne dit rien et se contenta de rester là, les bras ballants. Quinn dépassa Mike pour aider Puck, et Mike justement ne dit ni ne fit rien, bien qu'il mourût d'envie de faire quelque-chose pour apporter son aide à Tina. Il les regarda lui tendre une extrémité de la corde, qu'il attrapa machinalement, puis il observa Puck alors qu'il descendait rapidement, comme s'il ne s'était agi que d'une des cordes qu'ils avaient dû grimpées en gymnastique. Il fut suivi presque aussitôt par Quinn, qui cachait son anxiété sous un masque déterminé.

Mike resta là, tenant la corde à bout de bras, avec Finn pour l'aider, et les deux autres disparurent dans les profondeurs du gouffre.

« Tina ? » appela Puck.

Le faisceau de son casque accrocha une des parois du trou. Contrairement à la caverne au-dessus d'eux, qui était visqueuse et humide en tout point, ici les murs étaient secs et presque graveleux. L'air-même était étouffant et brûlait la gorge, et Quinn partit dans une quinte de toux qui manqua de la faire tomber de la corde.

« Ça va, Baby Mama ? » lui lança Puck, essayant de distinguer la silhouette qui se mouvait juste au-dessus de lui.

Quinn toussa encore quelques secondes, puis souffla « Oui... » d'une voix cassée. En dessous d'eux, Tina ne répondait toujours pas, et ils n'avaient aucune idée de la profondeur du trou. Puck essaya plusieurs fois de baisser la tête pour en faire l'estimation à l'aide de sa lampe, mais la tâche se révéla bien vite trop ardue et risquée en raison de sa position. Il n'était retenue à la corde que par la force de ses mains et le moindre mouvement faisait glisser ses doigts moites sur le cordage rugueux et épais.

Toute image de Rachel ou de Beth ou de Finn s'était envolée de l'esprit de Quinn et elle sentait simplement cette inquiétude qui lui paralysait le cœur. Si elle avait pu penser à être égoïste, elle aurait pu s'en réjouir. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une distraction qui l'aiderait à oublier, encore une fois. Ce n'était plus un jeu. Le danger était bien là, et Quinn le sentait tapi au-dessus d'eux, autour, en-dessous. La corde qui se balançait doucement sous ses yeux avait été une concrétisation de tout cela. L'éboulement déjà, où la terreur qui l'avait prise en croyant avoir perdu Rachel avait manqué la détruire, avait été une expérience qu'elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais capable d'oublier. Mais les événements encombrants s'enchaînaient et elle commençait à sérieusement se demander si Brittany savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne songeait même pas à Finn. Non, lui ne savait _jamais_ ce qu'il faisait. Mais Brittany... les doutes envahissaient Quinn avec une lancinante lenteur.

Puck lui aussi commençait à se poser des questions. Mais il savait que Brittany était plus intelligente que ce qu'elle semblait être. Il savait ce que cela faisait d'être pris pour un idiot alors qu'au fond on est comme n'importe-qui d'autre. Il n'avait jamais été moins capable que Finn et pourtant c'était toujours le grand quaterback qui était passé pour le héros et qui avait récolté les honneurs. Il n'avait jamais été moins intelligent que Sam et pourtant c'était lui qui avait récolé les F et les gros traits rouges sur ses copies, simplement parce-qu'il n'avait pas eu la patience nécessaire pour apprendre ses leçons. Brittany était comme lui. Elle voulait faire ses preuves. Elle voulait faire de son mieux pour leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas qu'une écervelée. Et Puck savait ce que cela pouvait donner quand quelqu'un y mettait du sien. Tant dans le bon que dans le mauvais sens. Mais il ne pensait plus vraiment à cela en cet instant car il essayait d'atteindre le fond du trou sain et sauf. Il devinait Quinn qui peinait au-dessus de lui et s'il y avait bien une chose dont ils n'avaient pas besoin, c'était de s'écrouler sur Tina et de rester coincés là eux aussi.

« Alors, vous vous en sortez ? » leur cria Mike.

Si Quinn avait levé la tête, elle aurait aperçu le visage inquiet du garçon, à quelques mètres de là. Mais elle n'osait pas bouger autre chose que ses bras. Ses jambes étaient étroitement croisées sur la corde, sa tête restait orientée vers la paroi qui lui faisait face et ses mains glissaient précautionneusement, laborieusement, sur le cordage inconfortable. Cela semblait tellement plus simple quand on observait les autres faire. Elle n'osait même pas imaginé à quel point la traversée du gouffre sans rien pour la retenir avait dû être pénible et périlleuse pour Brittany. Elle saisit cette opportunité pour essayer de regagner un peu confiance en la pétillante blonde. Mais l'éboulement du tunnel, l'absence de carte, la corde... Cela faisait déjà trop au bout d'à peine un jour.

« Tina, on arrive, couine ou fais n'importe-quel autre bruit si tu sens que je te marche dessus ! » annonça Puck entre ses dents serrés.

De la semelle de ses baskets couvertes de poussière, il avait frôlé le sol irrégulier du fond du gouffre. Il se stabilisa tant bien que mal, vérifia qu'il ne marchait pas sur une main ou un pied, et leva la tête.

« Ça va, Baby Mama ? »

Seuls des grommellements essoufflés lui répondirent, et lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, il s'empressa de la saisir par la taille pour l'aider à poser pied à terre. Elle se laissa faire, l'esprit obscurci par l'épuisement, et se stabilisa tant bien que mal sur le sol bosselé du trou. Presque aussitôt, son intention première reprit le dessus et elle chercha Tina du regard. Les faisceaux croisés de leurs lampes tombèrent tout de suite sur une forme recroquevillée dans un coin du gouffre exigu, et les yeux de Quinn s'écarquillèrent en avisant la pâleur du teint de Tina.

Elle balaya d'un geste machinal du bras les mains que Puck gardait toujours posées sur sa taille et s'agenouilla à côté de la jeune femme gisant à terre.

« Tina, tu m'entends ? Tina ? » murmura-t-elle en posant une main tremblante sur son front.

Il était glacé. Les paupières fermées étaient immobiles. Le regard de Quinn alla de la tête aux baskets de Tina, et elle s'aperçut de la position bizarre de son pied droit par rapport au reste de sa jambe.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Puck vint s'accroupir à côté d'elle, et il tendit la main pour attraper le poignet de Tina avec précaution.

« Elle est inconsciente, s'exclama Quinn en relevant la tête, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Au-dessus d'elle, s'alignaient les visages de Mike, Finn et Brittany, avec de part et d'autre de la blonde les têtes attentives de Blaine, Rachel et Santana, serrés les uns contre les autres pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait. Tous avaient éteint leurs lampes pour éviter de les aveugler, et seule celle de Finn brillait encore, éclairant les parois graveleuses du gouffre avec force.

« Bougez-la le moins possible, dit Brittany.

- On va vous envoyer une corde pour pouvoir la remonter, ajouta Finn.

- Est-ce qu'elle est blessée ? demanda Blaine avec inquiétude.

- Je... Je ne sais pas... bredouilla Quinn en reportant brièvement son attention sur le corps inerte de la jeune femme sous elle. Elle... Sa cheville a l'air bizarre !

- Ok, alors avant de la remonter, on va vous envoyer une trousse de secours, lui cria Brittany. Vous savez faire une attelle ?

- Une attelle... marmonna Quinn. Oui, enfin j'ai déjà dû en faire quand des Cheerios se sont faites mal à l'entraînement et que le Coach Sylvester n'était pas là pour s'en occuper, mais-...

- Oui, on peut ! lança Puck, puis, lui jetant un regard de côté, il fit remarquer : voilà que tu te mets à babiller comme Mini-Barbra...

- Oh la ferme, grogna Quinn en dardant sur lui des yeux assassins.

- On vous envoie la trousse de secours, annonça Mike, préparez-vous ! »

Ils relevèrent aussitôt la tête d'un même mouvement, et entre la lumière jaunâtre trop forte de leurs lampes et l'obscurité oppressante du gouffre, ils eurent peine à distinguer la boîte qui tombait à vive allure vers eux. Puck la dévia tout juste d'un mouvement brouillon du bras pour l'empêcher d'atterrir sur Tina, et Quinn la rattrapa du mieux qu'elle put.

« Je... Je sens pas de pouls... » bredouilla le garçon après un moment de silence.

Quinn arrêta de déballer fébrilement la trousse et releva la tête pour le fixer avec désarroi.

« Quoi ?

- Je sens pas de pouls, » répéta Puck dans un murmure, parce-que les autres membres de l'expédition les observait encore avec attention à quelques mètres de là.

Quinn le dévisagea comme s'il parlait une autre langue, puis son regard se posa sur la forme inerte de Tina, avec peut-être l'intention d'évaluer son état par la simple force de ses yeux.

« C'est une blague ? » murmura-t-elle.

Elle était devenue livide. A la lueur de la lampe de Puck, les cernes qu'elle arborait se faisaient cratères insondables. Il ne répondit pas et sans mot dire, elle retira les doigts du jeune homme du poignet de Tina et l'agrippa à son tour. Mais ses mains moites glissaient sur la peau égratignée et la panique gonflait d'instant en instant dans sa poitrine. Elle lâcha le poignet flasque avec un geste précautionneux, et se pencha pour poser deux doigts tremblants sur le cou de la jeune fille.

« Alors ? » demanda Puck.

Elle se retourna et se trouva face à son air attentif. On eût dit qu'il essayait de comprendre un problème de maths particulièrement compliqué. Elle se détourna de ses sourcils froncés et reporta son attention sur Tina. Mais rien ne palpitait sous ses doigts et elle retira précipitamment sa main, comme pour ne pas avoir la preuve définitive de son absence de pouls.

« Je tremble comme une feuille, grommela Quinn en se frottant les yeux d'un revers rageur de la main. C'est normal que je n'arrive pas à sentir quoi-que-ce-soit avec la bougeotte que j'ai... »

Puck restait silencieux. Quinn ne voulait pas savoir quelle expression il arborait sur son visage alors elle évitait de tourner ne serait-ce même qu'une fraction de secondes les yeux vers lui.

« Quinn, peut-être que... finit-il par dire.

- Non, attends...

- Alors, vous y arrivez ? » leur lança la voix inquiète de Sam.

Aucun d'eux ne répondit et Quinn se coucha à demi sur Tina pour approcher son oreille de la bouche entrouverte de la jeune fille. Elle attendit. Son cœur battait la chamade sous l'effet de la panique.

Un filet d'air lui chatouilla le lobe. Le soulagement la décrispa toute entière.

« Elle respire... annonça-t-elle en se redressant aussitôt.

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui. Mais à p-... »  
>Elle fut interrompue par une quinte de toux particulièrement violente.<p>

« Mais l'air est pratiquement irrespirable ici, finit-elle par dire d'une voix rauque. Il faut vite qu'on la sorte d'ici... et nous aussi.

- Mais et l'attelle ?

- On la fera au-dessus, décida-t-elle en posant sur lui un regard perçant.

- Ça ne va pas empirer si on la bouge ? demanda Puck d'un air concentré.

- Qu'est-ce qui est préférable à ton avis... une simple foulure ou la vie ? » le questionna-t-elle d'un ton soudain acide.

Le garçon se tut, impressionné par son ton maintenant inhabituel d'HBIC, et il obtempéra.

« Il faut qu'on remonte Tina, cria-t-il aux autres. Il fait trop lourd ici !

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Mike. Et sa cheville ? »

Mais Brittany avait déjà disparu de leur champ de vision, entraînant Santana avec elle pour qu'elle l'aide à dégoter le matériel nécessaire afin de la remonter.

« Vous allez devoir installer un système de poulies, annonça Finn alors que du coin de l'oeil, il observait les manœuvres des deux jeunes femmes.

- Comment ça _nous_ ? s'impatienta Quinn.

- Non, on va s'occuper de ça, dit Brittany en revenant au-dessus d'eux. Prenez juste ça pour l'envelopper dedans et on installe le reste ! »  
>Puck leva les bras pour attraper le ballot qu'elle leur lançait. Il le tendit à Quinn qui le déballa aussitôt.<p>

« Wouaw, c'est les trucs qu'on voit dans les films catastrophe, commenta-t-il alors qu'il observait le moindre de ses gestes.

- Une couverture de survie, expliqua Quinn en la posant avec précaution à côté d'elle. C'est pour garder la chaleur.

- Et ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt l'épaisse toile dans laquelle la couverture avait été enfouie.

- C'est sans doute pour accrocher à la corde, regarde, il y a des crochets et des mousquetons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés en faire ? »

Quinn le contempla d'un air perplexe.

« On enveloppe d'abord Tina dans la couverture de survie pour éviter qu'elle ne se refroidisse. Le côté doré, on le met à l'extérieur. Ensuite, on la couche comme on peut dans la toile. Comme ça, elle ne se cognera pas contre la roche pendant la remontée et elle sera bien stabilisée. »

Elle avait parlé avec fébrilité, mais aussi une once de détermination. Puck la dévisagea un moment, puis esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Wouaw, Baby Mama, tu m'impressionnes, dit-il. Pas étonnant que tu sois ressortie major de notre promo.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, répliqua-t-elle en évitant de le regarder. N'importe-quelle pompom-girl le sait, le coach avait rendu la connaissance de ces détails obligatoire. Maintenant aide-moi à l'envelopper dans tout ça. »

Et Puck s'exécuta avec bonne volonté. Ils firent de leur mieux pour ne pas trop remuer Tina, et Quinn n'osa pas vérifier de nouveau si elle respirait encore. Le teint de la jeune femme était toujours aussi blême et elle ne remuait pas. Elle avait fait une chute de plusieurs mètres sans rien pour amortir sa chute, ce n'était pas étonnant.

« Attention à sa cheville, murmura Quinn alors qu'ils achevaient de la couvrir de la toile pourpre.

- Oui, capitaine, » acquiesça Puck en refermant les bandes Velcro sur le dessus avec minutie.

Quinn se recula pour observer le résultat, et avec un soupir, conclut :

« Bon, ça devrait aller. On n'a plus qu'à attendre qu'ils finissent leurs installations. »

Au-dessus d'eux, leurs compagnons s'affairaient avec empressement. Ils entendaient Brittany qui s'évertuait à donner des instructions, et Santana qui les répétait dans un aboiement pour s'assurer que tout le monde avait bien entendu et compris.

Quinn se laissa tomber contre la paroi irrégulière, étendant ses jambes engourdies devant elle. Puck s'assit en face et observa la forme de Tina, presque méconnaissable sous l'épais tissu, d'un air pensif.

Quinn toussa encore, et cela lui fit relever la tête.

« T'es sûre que tu veux pas une pastille de vitamine ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, ça ira, on ne va pas non plus se droguer à la vitamine C, marmonna Quinn en fermant les yeux.

- Pourtant c'est plutôt efficace, tu trouves pas ?

- Ça donne mal au crâne... soupira Quinn.

- Bah c'est Brittany qui les a choisies, donc on peut lui faire confiance.

- Je ne suis plus très bien sûre qu'elle sache ce qu'elle fait, murmura la blonde.

- J'avoue que ça a pas toujours été une lumière, dit Puck avec un haussement d'épaules, mais elle est plus intelligente qu'elle en a l'air.

- _Je le sais,_ » grinça Quinn.

Et elle ne parla plus.

Les autres continuaient de s'affairer et Quinn gardait les paupières fermées pour ne plus voir la silhouette couchée de Tina. La voix de Puck résonna doucement.

« Hey, Baby Mama ?

- Quoi ? souffla-t-elle.

- A propos de Rachel...

- Pitié.

- Je profite qu'on soit coincés ici pour discuter de ça avec toi vu que tu fais tout pour éviter le sujet.

- On est coincés au fond d'un trou et tu choisis de parler de ça ?

- Bah pourquoi pas ?

- Parce-qu'on a une Tina évanouie juste à côté. Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu irrespectueux ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si on parlait de ça dans une morgue.

- Oh l'image que j'ai dans la tête... »

Puck se tut une fraction de secondes, avant de reprendre :

« Ecoute, Baby Mama. Je sais que tu flippes, ok ? Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant parce-que c'est évident. Si je ne l'avais pas vu dans tes yeux à chaque fois qu'on en parle, je l'aurais su quand même parce-qu'attendre trois ans comme ça, c'est sans doute le niveau maximum de peur qu'un être humain peut ressentir. Mais tu vas regretter toute vie. Tu le sais, hein ? Tu le regrettes déjà, ça ne peut pas être autrement. En tout cas, si j'avais été à ta place, je le regretterais tellement que je le lui aurais déjà dit. Mais de quoi est-ce que tu as autant peur, hein ? Ok, pour Santana, c'est un peu parti en cacahuète à cause de toute cette histoire d'outing et de parents débiles. Mais toi... tu m'auras moi après. Tu auras aussi Finn, quoique je pense pas que tu veuilles tellement lui parler à ce stade-ci … T'auras Artie, et Tina... Enfin t'auras des gens pour t'aider. Comme Santana en a eu quand elle en avait besoin. C'est pas parce-qu'on est dans l'Ohio que tout le monde est intolérant. »

Quinn resta silencieuse.

_..._

_..._

_Les__ couloirs baignaient dans l'éclairage faiblard des portes de secours et des vitrines à trophées. Les horloges toutes identiques des salles de classe indiquaient vingt-trois heures. De leurs tic-tacs répétitifs, elles rompaient le silence endormi dans lequel était plongé McKinley.  
><em>

_Une silhouette se découpait devant une des vitrines, et la tête légèrement penchée, observait avec attention les trophées de cheerleading qui étaient soigneusement exposés à l'intérieur. Son regard s'attarda sur la coupe des Nationales de cette année, et surtout sur la photo qui était encadrée juste au-dessus. Toutes les filles rayonnaient, mais ce que cette silhouette voyait surtout, c'étaient la pétillante blonde et la fière brune qui portaient le trophée à bout de bras, au centre de la photographie. Le sourire que toutes deux affichaient aurait pu illuminer n'importe-quel endroit sombre, et la silhouette ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire nostalgique à leur vue. Puis, son attention se porta sur la photo datant des Nationales 2008, et les yeux ambrés contemplèrent avec curiosité cette jeune fille étincelante qui posait avec panache, pompons sur les hanches, comme si __elle venait de conquérir le monde. Cela semblait tellement loin et cela ne faisait que quatre ans pourtant.  
><em>

_La brune, elle, placée juste derrière, affichait la même expression de défi que sur la photographie de 2012, tandis que de son côté la pétillante blonde souriait de toutes ses dents. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.  
><em>

_La silhouette prit une grande inspiration, puis se détourna de la vitrine. Elle passa devant le bureau à la porte fermée et aux volets tirés du coach Sylvester, coulant tout juste un regard dans cette direction, et traversa le couloir sans se retourner.  
><em>

_Les talons de ses chaussures résonnaient avec force dans le silence de l'établissement, et elle goûtait la tranquillité des lieux avec une mélancolie douce-amère. Elle monta des escaliers, ces escaliers qui étaient habituellement si animés, effleurant la rampe de ses doigts attentifs, s'arrêta un instant dans le couloir qui donnait sur l'extérieur pour observer le stade désert et plongé dans l'obscurité. Comme des manifestations venues d'un autre monde, résonnaient les cris enthousiastes et décidés des cheerleaders, et elle pouvait presque voir leurs ombres se mouvoir sur la pelouse, se dépêchant pour former une pyramide parfaite.  
><em>

_« Vous pensez que c'est difficile ? Essayez d'amputer vous-même votre bras gangréné, ça c'est difficile ! » aurait cracher Sue Sylvester dans son porte-voix.  
><em>

_La rumeur des spectateurs sur les gradins, les cris des joueurs de l'équipe de football qui annonçaient la prochaine position qu'ils allaient adopter, les sifflets de l'arbitre... tout cela s'évanouit dans le silence de la nuit, et elle resta là, fixant ce stade dépossédé de toute vie et de toute agitation.  
><em>

_Elle reprit sa route.  
><em>

_Clic, clac. Ses talons résonnaient avec le même rythme mécanique sur le sol de béton.  
><em>

_Elle s'engagea dans un autre escalier, se retrouva dans un couloir diablement identique à tous les autres. A sa gauche, une porte était entrouverte et laissait échapper une lumière diffuse. Elle s'y engouffra.  
><em>

_La silhouette passa à travers les rayonnages, effleura les livres écornés et usés d'une main distraite, puis se dirigea vers la table placée dans un coin. Elle avait laissé ses affaires-là, son cahier ouvert, ses stylos éparpillés tout autour. Son sac était pendu au dossier de sa chaise.  
><em>

_Lentement, en silence, elle rangea tout, puis attrapa son sac, éteignit la lampe posée sur la table, et fit volte-face. Elle s'orienta du mieux qu'elle put dans la semi-obscurité qui régnait à présent sur la bibliothèque, gardant les yeux rivés sur l'ouverture qui se dessinait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là, grâce à l'éclairage des lampes de secours.  
><em>

_Elle se retrouva de nouveau dans le couloir désert, prit la direction des escaliers et refit tout le chemin en sens inverse. Sa démarche était mesurée, prudente. Ses yeux accrochaient chaque détail. Ces affiches pour le bal de Promo qui avaient été oubliées là. Ces listes des membres des clubs. Cette guirlande en papier crépon qui datait de la Saint-Valentin. Ces casiers qui avait été tagués par les membres de l'équipe de foot en guise de bizutage d'adieu à l'intention de Puck, Mike, Finn et Sam. Cette grosse trace au sol, qui datait de la cat fight entre Lauren et Santana, en troisième année.  
><em>

_La silhouette poursuivit sa route. Sa jupe voletait doucement autour d'elle. Sa veste remuait au rythme de sa démarche. Elle réajusta la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule. Ramena une mèche derrière son oreille alors que son regard s'arrêtait sur la porte entrouverte du gymnase.  
><em>

_« Allez, les filles, on ne se décourage pas, objectif Nationales ! » pouvait-elle presque s'entendre crier.  
><em>

_Elle sourit doucement. Elle aurait peut-être dû reprendre le cheerleading finalement. Et elle ignora le regret qui lui gonfla la poitrine.  
><em>

_Elle passa devant la salle de chant. Elle voulut continuer sans se retourner mais son cœur fut plus fort qu'elle et elle s'arrêta, pour finalement rentrer à l'intérieur. Éclairés par des petites lampes, dans une vitrine, étaient exposés tous les trophées qu'ils avaient __remportés. Communales 2010. Communales 2011. Régionales 2011. Communales 2012. Régionales 2012. Nationales 2012. Elle se stoppa devant le piano, posa une main précautionneuse sur la surface brillante, et resta là, contemplant les coupes en silence.  
><em>

« Par sa définition première, Glee c'est ouvrir son cœur à la joie. »_  
><em>

_L'horloge indiquait vingt-trois heures douze. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la vitrine, examina les chaises rangées dans un coin, puis ressortit par l'autre porte, la refermant derrière elle.  
><em>

_« Quinn ? »  
><em>

_Elle se retourna vivement.  
><em>

_Dans le couloir mal éclairé, il aurait été difficile de reconnaître qui-que-ce-fut d'aussi loin.  
><em>

_Mais Quinn sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Elle s'avança lentement et l'autre referma la porte de l'auditorium derrière elle d'une main fébrile.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Quinn avec curiosité.  
><em>

_Rachel ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle lissa les plis de sa robe avec nervosité. Quinn remarqua qu'elle s'était vêtue de façon particulièrement élégante. Son regard s'attarda sur le chocolat de ses yeux, qui brillait, bouillonnait, brûlait, plus encore que d'habitude.  
><em>

_Rachel semblait avoir pleurer. Ses joues étaient encore striées de larmes.  
><em>

_Elle s'avança lentement vers Quinn, et celle-ci la dévisagea avec inquiétude.  
><em>

_« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.  
><em>

_Rachel ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle tritura ses doigts, se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, puis releva la tête pour la fixer.  
><em>

_« J'ai été prise... finit-elle par souffler.  
><em>

_- Pardon ? » demanda Quinn avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe.  
><em>

_Sa main se resserra convulsivement sur la bandoulière de son sac, car à cet instant, Rachel parut de nouveau sur le point de pleurer.  
><em>

_Mais son visage s'illumina soudain.  
><em>

_« J'ai été prise à NYADA ! » s'exclama-t-elle.  
><em>

_Ses yeux pétillaient, le large sourire qu'elle affichait la transcendait, son être tout entier frémissait sous l'effet de l'enthousiasme. Sa joie, son allégresse... Elle était tout simplement transformée.  
><em>

_« Mais... bredouilla Quinn, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Mais... Mais c'est génial... »  
><em>

_Rachel hocha frénétiquement la tête, et une larme roula malicieusement sur sa joue.  
><em>

_« J'étais tellement inquiète qu'ils nous fassent auditionner si tard, dit-elle très rapidement, je me demandais si j'avais encore une quelconque chance de passer. Bien sûr, j'ai fait comme si j'allais y arriver, mais il y avait cette voix dans ma tête qui me répétait : et si tu n'étais pas prise ? Tous tes plans pour New-York, que vas-tu en faire ? Et puis... Et puis j'ai reçu ma convocation il y a deux semaines, je suis entrée dans l'auditorium à vingt-et-une heures aujourd'hui comme indiqué, il y avait ce professeur qui m'attendait et-et-et j'ai chanté_ Dont Rain On My Parade _et c'était magique. Elle me l'a faite chanter plusieurs fois, puis plusieurs autres chansons... et-et finalement elle m'a annoncée que j'étais prise... que j'étais prise... Je suis prise. Je suis prise à NYADA ! »  
><em>

_Elle tapa dans ses mains, sautillant sur place.  
><em>

_« C'est... C'est génial, » répéta encore Quinn.  
><em>

_Son cœur se gonfla d'une fierté qu'elle ne comprit pas.  
><em>

_« Et... et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tard ? » demanda Rachel, la fixant de ses yeux humides.  
><em>

_Elle contenait son excitation tant bien que mal, et il était évident qu'elle se forçait à poser la question par simple politesse.  
><em>

_« Je finissais d'écrire mon discours pour la remise des diplômes. » murmura Quinn en contemplant Rachel dans toute sa joie avec curiosité.  
><em>

_La jeune fille ne tenait plus en place et elle ne put que hocher vivement la tête en réponse.  
><em>

_« C'est... C'est génial, Rachel... répéta encore Quinn en la fixant avec intensité.  
><em>

_- Je sais, je sais, » claironna l'autre en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
><em>

_Maintenant ou jamais.  
><em>

_Maintenant ou jamais.  
><em>

_Peut-être. Oui.  
><em>

_Maintenant ou jamais.  
><em>

_« Au fait, commença Quinn en détournant un instant les yeux, il faudrait que je-...  
><em>

_- Tu crois qu'il est trop tard pour que j'appelle Finn ? la coupa abruptement Rachel. Je sais qu'il a l'habitude de se coucher tôt mais... il devrait répondre, non ? »  
><em>

_Quinn la regarda, la bouche entrouverte. Sa main retomba le long de son flanc, et elle sourit faiblement.  
><em>

_« Oui, je pense qu'il devrait répondre... tu l'avais prévenue de ton audition, non ? dit-elle avec un hochement de tête imperceptible.  
><em>

_- Oui, c'est exact, c'est exact, » répéta Rachel, transcendée.  
><em>

_Elle dévisagea un instant Quinn avec fébrilité, puis avant que celle-ci comprenne quoi-que-ce-soit, la brunette s'avança vivement pour l'étreindre.  
><em>

_Une odeur de framboise l'enveloppa toute entière, les bras qui s'étaient enroulés autour d'elle et qui lui agrippaient le dos la brûlèrent presque, et les cheveux de Rachel lui chatouillèrent le nez. Et l'instant d'après, c'était déjà fini.  
><em>

_« Oh, je suis si heureuse ! s'exclama Rachel avec un couinement surexcité. Bonne chance pour ton discours, Quinn ! »  
><em>

_Et elle partit dans la direction opposée d'une démarche sautillante. Quinn resta un instant là, à fixer le couloir vide. Si elle s'était retournée, et qu'il avait pris à Rachel l'idée de se retourner au même moment, elle aurait vu les larmes amères qui brillaient sur ses joues livides.  
><em>

_Quinn réajusta son sac sur son épaule et lentement, prit la direction du parking. Ses pas résonnèrent, solitaires, dans les couloirs de nouveau silencieux du lycée McKinley._

...

...

« Arrête de parler de ça, c'est la dernière fois que je te le demande... » finit-elle par dire avec un soupir.

Puck la contempla avec un mélange de désemparement et de frustration.

« Mais alors pourquoi tu as fini par me le dire ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça si c'était pour m'engueuler à chaque fois que j'essaye d'aborder le sujet ensuite ?

- Ça m'a soulagée, d'accord ? grinça-t-elle. Mais ça ne va pas plus loin. C'est tout.

- Je ne suis pas ton journal intime, s'énerva Puck. Tu ne peux pas me refermer une fois que tu as écrit tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur !

- Parle moins fort, murmura Quinn d'une voix blanche.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander de ne rien faire avec ça, poursuivit Puck. Je suis Puckzilla je te rappelle, je ne suis pas capable de me contrôler comme toi tu peux le faire.

- Si tu crois que je ne me suis pas déjà posée toutes les questions que tu poses, si tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà songé à toutes les éventualités que tu imagines aussi... dit Quinn d'un ton précipité.

- Alors quoi ? C'est quoi la différence entre avant et maintenant ? s'impatienta Puck. Comment je peux te redonner un quelconque espoir si tu avais déjà pensé à tout ça avant ?

- Parce-que ça fait une personne de plus qui voit au-delà du mutisme et des secrets, gronda Quinn. Je pouvais très bien me débrouiller avant parce-que j'ai appris à me canaliser depuis tellement longtemps... et mes pensées censées et un minimum positives pouvaient passer pour un moment d'égarement parce-que j'avais la force de m'en convaincre. Mais toi, tu es là maintenant, et tu envisages aussi la possibilité de le lui dire... et... et ça me donne l'impression que je ne suis peut-être pas si folle que ça de vouloir au moins le lui avouer, alors qu'on sait bien tous les deux que le résultat sera le même. Tu sais très bien qu'il y a peu de chance pour que ce que j'espère arrive, et malgré tout tu es là à me pousser à le lui dire, et je ne veux pas.

- Ce qui arrivera, personne ne le sait, répliqua Puck en fronçant les sourcils. Si tu me l'avais pas dit, jamais j'aurais su que tu étais amoureuse de _Rachel Berry_... Alors pourquoi pas la même chose de son côté, hein ? Tout est possible quand on y pense bien.

- Mais pas du tout... Ce n'est pas parce-que j'ai été suffisamment... suffisamment frigide pour tromper la vigilance de tout le monde que ça peut être la même chose du côté de Rachel. Elle est avec Finn !

- Elle était avec Finn, rectifia Puck.

- Mais elle continue de l'aimer malgré tout.

- Mais elle ne le reprendra pas.

- Je croyais que ton but c'était de les aider à se rapprocher, s'agaça Quinn.

- Tu as bien vu comment ça s'est passé hier. Sans mon aide, ils y ont bien réussi tout seuls.

- Je ne comprends pas ton raisonnement...

- Ce que je veux dire, Baby Mama... C'est que je n'ai pas besoin d'intervenir pour les aider... pour l'instant. Et que je n'ai pas non plus besoin d'intervenir pour qu'ils se mettent sur la gueule.

- Ils sont à deux doigts de se réconcilier, fit remarquer Quinn.

- N'importe-quoi, ce qu'il lui a fait est vraiment bien trop grave pour qu'elle laisse passer ça...

- Elle m'a demandée si j'avais encore des sentiments pour Finn... » souffla Quinn avec désespoir.

Puck battit des paupières, stupéfait.

« Quoi ?

- Elle m'a demandée si j'avais encore des sentiments pour Finn, répéta Quinn en essayant de contrôler sa voix. Elle ne voit qu'à travers lui, même encore maintenant. Comment est-ce que je peux tout lui dire quand elle est capable de croire une chose pareille ? Elle l'aime tellement, je ne ferais que brasser de l'air. »

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Ouah, eh ben dis donc elle est complètement à côté de la plaque notre Mini-Barbra.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, siffla Quinn.

- Il faut que t'y ailles progressivement, dit Puck sans se démonter face au désarroi de la blonde.

- En une semaine, c'est impossible.

- Il y a un début à tout et-...

- Non, s'il-te-plaît, arrête. »

Il y avait de nouveau cette pointe d'espoir qui perçait dans les paroles du jeune homme. Quinn ne voulait plus rien entendre.

« Ça n'a rien de compliqué pourtant, insista Puck, il s'agit simplement de lui dire trois mots et de faire face à sa réaction ensuite ! »

Quinn ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ils furent interrompus par les exclamations de leurs compagnons au-dessus, qui leur annonçaient qu'ils avaient fini et qu'ils leurs envoyaient la deuxième corde.

Quinn acquiesça, concentrée, et Puck attrapa la corde de justesse. Il jeta un regard de côté à la jeune femme.

« J'en ai pas fini avec toi. » lui glissa-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Quinn avisa les regards des membres de l'expédition qui étaient tous rivés sur eux, et renonça à le gifler.

« Tu te rends compte que ce que tu veux faire s'apparente à ce qu'on a déjà fait à Santana ? » murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils s'agenouillaient pour fixer la toile où reposait Tina à la corde.

Au-dessus d'eux, Finn et Brittany vérifiaient que le système de poulies qu'ils avaient installé était bien fixé.

« Quoi ? bredouilla Puck. Mais pas du tout, jamais je ne te ferais ça. Jamais je ne ferais ça à personne.

- Alors quoi ? Tu insistes encore et encore, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?

- Le choix t'appartient, répliqua Puck en tentant de maîtriser la colère qui se lisait dans ses yeux ambrés.

- Eh bien laisse-moi enfin tranquille, s'il-te-plaît. Je te le demande aussi poliment que je le peux. »

Le garçon acheva de refermer les mousquetons, tira dessus pour vérifier qu'ils étaient en place, puis darda sur elle un regard noir.

« Ok. Fais semblant de pouvoir t'en sortir, fais semblant de ne pas mourir d'envie de le lui dire, fais semblant de pouvoir être heureuse comme ça. Je te laisse dans ta merde, puisque c'est ce que tu veux. »

Quinn se para d'un masque d'impassibilité et ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle se pencha pour s'assurer que la tête de Tina était bien enveloppée dans la toile. Puis, elle se redressa et fit signe aux autres que c'était bon. Aussitôt, Brittany, Santana et Sam s'employèrent à la remonter, tirant tous trois l'autre extrémité de la corde. Décuplée par les poulies, leur force leur permit d'y parvenir en deux minutes.  
>Deux minutes qui pourtant parurent interminables à Quinn et Puck, qui observaient leurs manœuvres en silence, debout côte à côte dans le trou. Les autres s'employèrent à détacher Tina et l'étendirent derrière eux, puis leur renvoyèrent la corde.<p>

« Accrochez-vous bien ! » leur conseilla Brittany avec un sourire.

Ils s'exécutèrent, s'ignorant ostensiblement l'un l'autre, et les trois membres de l'expédition s'employèrent de nouveau à tirer sur la corde.

Lorsque les pieds de Quinn enfin touchèrent le sol plus humide de cette partie de la caverne, elle manqua de s'écrouler. Blaine la rattrapa de justesse et l'aida à se redresser, et, sans plus faire attention aux autres, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Tina, posant la trousse de secours à ses pieds. L'air était nettement moins étouffant ici mais le visage de la jeune fille était toujours aussi pâle.

« Comment elle va ? » s'inquiéta Mike, toujours debout de l'autre côté du gouffre.

Quinn se retourna machinalement pour le dévisager, mais se trouva incapable de lui répondre. De leur côté, les autres étaient si occupés à récupérer tout le matériel, cordes et poulies, qu'ils n'entendirent même pas le garçon.

« Comment elle va ? répéta-t-il encore, d'une voix plus forte cette fois-ci.

- Attends, mec, dit Puck en lui jetant un regard indéchiffrable. Laisse-nous enlever tout ça et ensuite Finn et toi vous pourrez venir nous rejoindre.

- Mais dites-nous comment elle va peut-être, intervint le grand dadais.

- Un peu de patience, Finnocence, » siffla Santana alors qu'elle aidait Blaine et Rachel à récupérer toute la corde.

Les garçons les observèrent, muets. Ils ne tenaient pas en place et leur impatience ne faisait que grandir au-fur-et-à-mesure que la récupération du matériel s'éternisait. Mais les autres bataillaient pourtant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient avec les cordes.

« Bon ça suffit, décida Mike, j'y vais.

- Quoi ? balbutia Finn. Non, attends qu'ils aient tout récupéré, c'est trop dangereux.

- Et Tina alors ? demanda le garçon en se tournant vers lui pour le fixer avec désarroi. Personne ne s'en occupe !

- Eh ben Quinn... » commença Finn.

Mais Mike ne l'écoutait plus. Il n'essaya même pas de prendre son élan et bondit vivement en avant. Face à lui, les autres eurent un vif mouvement de recul.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Jackie Chan ? » hurla Santana en attrapant Brittany par le poignet pour l'empêcher de se ramasser le garçon dans la figure.

Puck lâcha machinalement la corde et les poulies qu'il s'employait à décrocher glissèrent des mains de Sam.

Mike parvint à se réceptionner de l'autre côté, et le matériel acheva de s'écraser au fond du gouffre dans un bruit discordant de ferraille alors qu'il se redressait tout juste.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? cria Puck avec stupéfaction.

- On a perdu une corde et nos poulies, siffla Santana d'un ton furieux.

- Je suis désolé, dit Mike d'une voix essoufflée, mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait faire l'effort de s'occuper de Tina ?

- On allait s'en occuper, gronda Santana. C'était pas la peine de nous faire perdre les trois quarts de notre matériel ! »

Mike se contenta de la dévisager d'un air égaré, avant de se précipiter vers Tina. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Quinn et celle-ci l'observa sans mot dire du coin de l'œil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Puck, incertain.

- Je pourrais aller récupérer tout ça, dit Brittany en avisant le matériel qui luisait à la lueur de sa lampe, éparpillé au fond du gouffre, vous n'auriez qu'à-...

- Non, c'est hors de question, » la coupa Santana.

Brittany resta un instant pensive. Le regard anxieux de Rachel allait d'une personne à l'autre, et Blaine attendait que la blonde se décide.

« Bon, dit-elle finalement, ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste une corde, des poulies et quelques mousquetons. On en a assez dans le sac pour la suite de l'expédition. Mais il faut faire attention, c'est dangereux de sauter comme ça par-dessus les trous.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'occuper de Tina, maintenant ? » s'impatienta Quinn.

Toute leur attention se concentra aussitôt sur la jeune femme inconsciente. Mike et Quinn reculèrent pour laisser Brittany s'enquérir de son état. A côté d'eux, Rachel, Blaine, Santana et Sam observaient par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde agenouillée. Personne ne remarqua que Finn les avait finalement rejoints.

« On est un peu à l'étroit ici, fit remarquer Blaine, ce ne serait pas mieux de la transporter ailleurs, il y a sans doute une salle plus en avant, non ?

- Non, dit Brittany alors qu'elle examinait le pied de Tina d'un air concentré. On doit d'abord lui faire une attelle, elle a dû se faire mal la cheville...

- Et... Et c'est tout ? demanda Mike, au comble de l'inquiétude.

- C'est déjà pas mal pour quelqu'un qui est censé se déplacer pendant encore plusieurs jours dans une grotte, tu crois pas ? lui fit remarquer Sam avec pessimisme.

- San, viens m'aider, s'il-te-plaît, » lança Brittany sans faire attention à la discussion des deux garçons.

La latina s'exécuta et ils la laissèrent passer en s'écartant tous d'un même mouvement. Chacun d'eux était plongé dans ce même mutisme anxieux. Il n'y avait bien que Sam et Mike qui échangeaient quelques remarques à mi-voix.

« Il faut que tu m'aides à lui poser son attelle, murmura Brittany à Santana lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint, et après on va devoir essayer de la réveiller pour lui faire prendre des anti-douleurs.

- Est-ce qu'elle respire encore au moins ? demanda la brune avec amertume.

- Bien sûr, dit Brittany en la fixant avec curiosité. Elle a juste fait une très mauvaise chute... Mais ça va mieux, regarde, elle reprend déjà des couleurs.

- C'est vraiment une bonne idée de la droguer avec des médocs, vous croyez ? demanda Puck en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. On a encore du chemin à faire, hein.

- Ceux-là ne sont pas super forts, expliqua la pétillante blonde en posant une boîte à côté d'elle. C'est fait exprès, ça l'empêchera d'avoir trop mal mais ça ne l'assommera pas pour autant.

- Ingénieuse Brittany, » ne put s'empêcher de commenter Quinn depuis son poste d'observation.

Son ton curieusement neutre alerta Santana, qui leva la tête pour la fixer avec dureté. Mais l'autre l'ignora et garda son attention fixée sur Tina.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle n'a rien d'autre à part sa cheville ? demanda Rachel d'une voix frémissante.

- Ah bah ça, faudra lui demander au réveil, » soupira Sam en enfouissant les mains dans les poches de sa combinaison.

Quinn lui jeta un regard agacé. Le pessimisme du jeune homme l'irritait plus que de raison ; ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça dans un moment aussi critique.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera après ? demanda Mike avec appréhension. Si elle ne peut pas marcher, on va avoir du mal à avancer...

- On l'aidera à tour de rôle, décida Sam en haussant les épaules.

- Son attelle devrait lui permettre de marcher en boitant un peu de toute façon, dit Santana alors que sa copine et elle mettaient cette dernière en place. Elle avancera moins vite, mais elle avancera. Il faut juste éviter de trop remuer son pied, parce-que plus ça bougera, plus sa blessure s'aggravera... Et vu qu'on sait pas trop ce qu'elle a pour l'instant... il vaut mieux faire attention.

- C'est tout bleu, lui glissa Brittany.

- Oui, je sais... » murmura Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

...

...

...

« Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Rachel en continuant de faire les cents pas devant le trou.

- Elle ne se réveille toujours pas, dit Mike pour la énième fois en coulant un regard soucieux en direction de Tina.

- C'est pas avec le pauvre petit flacon de chais-pas-quoi que vous lui avez fait sniffer qu'elle va bondir sur ses pieds, grommela Santana.

- Non, c'est vrai, admit Brittany en lui souriant doucement, mais ça la fera émerger plus vite au moins. »

Santana haussa les épaules d'un air sceptique.

« On devrait... on devrait peut-être revenir en arrière... proposa Rachel en arrêtant de déambuler pour leur faire face à tous.

- Non, non c'est hors de question, opposa aussitôt Quinn, repensant à la corde mystérieusement tranchée.

- Mais Rachel a raison, fit observer Sam. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça ou à ce train-là l'un de nous va finir par sérieusement se blesser.

- Ce n'est qu'un enchaînement de coïncidences, intervint Puck avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant. Faut juste qu'on fasse gaffe et tout se passera bien.

- Oui, sauf que Tina est blessée et qu'il y aura sûrement d'autres gouffres à passer, déclara Mike.

- On trouvera un moyen, dit Finn. On a tout le matériel qu'il faut pour transporter des blessés, ce n'est pas un problème.

- Mais c'est dangereux quand même, insista Sam en le perçant d'un regard inquisiteur.

- C'est pour ça qu'on devrait revenir en arrière, ajouta Rachel avec anxiété. On pourrait déblayer le tunnel et revenir à l'extérieur...

- Il n'en est pas question ! s'exclama encore Quinn.

- Mais pourquoi ? bredouilla Rachel en posant sur elle des yeux pleins de désarroi. Ça nous prendrait un peu de temps sans doute, mais on a de quoi tenir une semaine le temps de tout bien dégager... et ce sera toujours moins dangereux que de traverser toute la grotte.

- Je te rappelle que tu as failli être ensevelie, s'énerva Quinn en se levant de sa place. Tu veux encore prendre le risque ? »

Rachel détourna un instant le regard, avant d'inspirer d'un air décidé et de reprendre :

« Il y a peut-être des risques, mais en s'y prenant bien comme il faut et en évitant de se précipiter, je suis sûre qu'on peut y arriver. Et ce sera toujours mieux pour Tina de sortir le plus vite possible d'ici, avant que sa blessure ne s'aggrave en tout cas.

- Je ne te laisserai pas t'approcher à moins de deux mètres de ce boyau, gronda Quinn.

- Mais pourquoi ? » balbutia Rachel.

Santana et Puck observaient la blonde d'un air goguenard.

« Peut-être parce-qu'il serait stupide que tu meurs de cette façon ? proposa Quinn avec un sourire acide.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? demanda Rachel d'une petite voix.

- Continuer, on n'a pas vraiment le choix, » murmura Quinn en détournant les yeux.

Un moment de flottement suivit leur échange tendu et la blonde n'osa faire face à aucun d'eux, se contentant d'observer Tina d'un air absorbé.

« Quinn a raison, ce serait trop dangereux, finit par dire Finn.

- Comme quand on essaye de creuser un tunnel sous la neige, ajouta Brittany. Il y a un moment où tout s'effondre sur nous parce-que c'est trop mou.

- On pourrait peut-être demander à Kurt et aux autres d'appeler les secours, non ? » proposa soudain Blaine.

Ils le dévisagèrent tous avec désarroi.

« Ben oui, on a déjà une blessée. Il nous suffirait d'attendre les secours ici, on n'a pas énormément avancé depuis hier, si ?

- On n'est pas en situation d'urgence, l'interrompit Puck. Tout le monde va très bien.

- Oui, à part Tina peut-être... murmura Mike.

- Oh mec c'est bon, c'est juste une cheville ! s'agaça le garçon à la crête. On se relayera tous pour la porter, t'inquiète pas, va !

- On ne sait pas si c'est juste sa cheville, elle n'est pas encore réveillée pour nous dire si elle a mal ailleurs, répliqua Mike avec une frustration qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

- Ouais mais y a sans doute rien de plus...

- Mais c'est une chance quand même, intervint Sam. Ça aurait pu être bien pire, alors faudrait peut-être qu'on arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien... et qu'on trouve un moyen pour abréger notre expédition avant que ça tourne vraiment mal.

- Mais y a rien qui va tourner mal, insista Puck.

- Bien sûr que tu dis ça, c'est toi qui as voulu continuer malgré l'éboulement du premier couloir... »

La mâchoire de Puck se crispa et il serra les poings.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que c'est de ma faute si on se retrouve tous ici ?

- Peut-être bien que oui, » marmonna Sam en haussant les épaules.

Avant que quiconque eût pu réagir, le garçon à la crête se jeta en avant et l'agrippa par le col de sa combinaison. Sam ne bougea pas d'un millimètre alors que l'autre le plaquait contre la roche humide, et il se contenta de le fixer d'un air sombre, les mains toujours dans les poches.

« Je vous ai forcés à rien du tout, dit Puck entre ses dents serrés, vous avez tous été d'accord, alors arrête de dire de la merde, ok ? »

Sam ne répondit pas et se contenta de le dévisager sans ciller.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire, le pria Puck d'une voix menaçante.

- Si tu veux, dit Sam avec indifférence. Ça m'est plutôt égal, parce-que que ce soit à cause de toi ou de n'importe-qui d'autre, on est dans cette situation quand même...

- Je n'y suis pour rien, articula âprement Puck en le secouant.

- Calmez-vous, les garçons ! » les supplia Rachel.

Puck lui jeta un regard de côté, puis avec un soupir, relâcha Sam et recula, reprenant sa position initiale contre le mur d'en face.

« On ne peut pas commencer à se disputer comme ça, dit Mike. On doit rester unis si on veut qu'il ne nous arrive rien d'autre que les quelques déboires qu'on vient déjà d'avoir.

- Ouais, pardon, grommela Puck.

- C'est toujours comme ça que ça commence dans les films d'horreur, tout le monde s'énerve... balbutia Rachel d'une voix effrayée.

- Oh et moi qui étais en train de me demander qui se retrouverait avec une pioche plantée dans le cou... lâcha Santana avec un rictus faussement pensif.

- San... murmura Brittany, s'empêchant tant bien que mal de sourire.

- Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça, intervint Quinn, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire quand Tina se sera réveillée ? Il y a quoi après ? »

Elle adressa volontairement un regard interrogatif à Brittany.

« Normalement, on a une nouvelle salle... dit lentement celle-ci en plissant les yeux pour se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait retenu. Et après on a une galerie qui se divise en trois.

- _En trois_ ? répéta Quinn avec désemparement. Et comment on est censés se diriger là-dedans sans carte ? »

Santana se retint de réagir à son ton accusateur : elle savait que Brittany n'avait pas besoin de stress supplémentaire avec ces cafouillages à répétition. Alors elle se contenta de fusiller la blonde du regard.

« On demandera à Artie et compagnie, intervint Mike. Ça suffira, non ? »

Finn acquiesça lentement. Quinn sembla se calmer. Puck desserra les poings et Sam se laissa aller à sourire faiblement.

« Oh mon Dieu... marmotta une voix. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de ressortir d'un sommeil de plusieurs centaines d'années ? »

Tous se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

« Ah bienvenue Tina, on n'attendait plus que toi ! » s'exclama Blaine avec un large sourire.

...

...

...

« Tu me dis si t'as mal, hein ?

- Mike, » soupira Tina avec un sourire gêné.

Le garçon raffermit malgré tout sa prise autour de sa taille et ils continuèrent d'avancer dans le couloir, Tina boitillant tant bien que mal, Mike marchant de la façon la plus précautionneuse possible pour respecter son rythme.

« Vous vous en sortez, Kung Fu Panda ? » leur lança Santana.

La latina avançait à plusieurs mètres devant eux, à la tête de l'expédition.

« Oui, ils s'en sortent, répondit Puck en se retournant brièvement pour s'en assurer, t'inquiète Pocahontas !

- La ferme, Meeko !

- Pareillement, Cruella ! »

Tina rit faiblement à l'écoute de cette échange et Mike lui jeta un regard inquiet.

« T'es sûre que ça va ? demanda-t-il. T'as pas la nausée ?

- Non, je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Sûre, hein ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard et Tina se força à sourire.

« J'ai juste mal au pied et un peu peur d'être un fardeau pour vous, mais ça va sinon.

- T'es un fardeau pour personne, ne t'inquiète pas, » la rassura Sam, marchant à leur droite.

Tina sourit d'un air absent. Ils poursuivirent leur route. Les stalactites dont étaient de nouveau jalonnés le plafond suintaient et brillaient à la lumière de leurs casques. Mike sentit une goutte atterrir brutalement dans le creux de sa nuque, se frayant un chemin entre l'ouverture de sa combinaison et ses cheveux, et il frissonna.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta Tina en le contemplant à la dérobée.

- Oui, oui... »

Mike essaya d'ignorer le picotement qui persistait pile là où la goutte était tombée.

« Je me demandais... finit-il par dire après un moment. Est-ce qu'on est ok ?

- Est-ce qu'on est ok ? » répéta Tina, désemparée.

Mike hocha la tête sans rien ajouter.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser la question, non ? finit-elle par dire d'une voix timide.

- Je sais, concéda le garçon avec un sourire. Mais... je me le demandais quand même. »

Tina concentra son attention sur ses pieds, essayant de ne pas trébucher, mais Mike savait qu'elle réfléchissait à leur situation.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne le serait pas ? finit-elle par demander. Enfin... tu peux me le dire si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne le serait pas. »

Le garçon acquiesça imperceptiblement mais resta silencieux.

« Tu veux dire... si on l'est assez pour rester amis ? » ajouta-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.

Mike ne répondit pas.

« Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire d'une voix hésitante. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée de... »

La montre du jeune homme sonna douze heures.

« Pause déjeuner ! s'exclama aussitôt Puck en levant les bras en l'air.

- Ça tombe bien, on va pouvoir se reposer dans quelques mètres ! annonça Santana. La salle est là-bas ! »

Des exclamations enthousiastes répondirent à cette déclaration.

« Enfin... reprit Tina. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée vu que... »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais Mike savait très bien ce qu'auraient été les derniers mots prononcés si elle avait eu la force de les dire.

« Pause déjeuner, pause déjeuner ! » claironnaient Santana et Puck en battant des mains.

Le couloir commença à s'élargir progressivement, le plafond à gagner de la hauteur. Le sol se faisait plus humide encore, les stalactites plus pointus et des stalagmites émergeaient maintenant de la roche poisseuse, manquant de les heurter parfois dans la semi-obscurité que leurs lampes avaient du mal à rompre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée de la salle et se stoppèrent net. Santana écarquilla les yeux, Rachel émergea du peloton en sautillant joyeusement, comme jamais elle n'avait sautillé dans cette sinistre grotte.

« De la lumière ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. De la lumière ! »

Ils s'avancèrent tous lentement. Sam battit des paupières, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Brittany sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Regardez, regardez comme le ciel est bleu ! » cria Rachel.

Quinn se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil en voyant la brunette sautiller et tournoyer au milieu du puits de lumière qui tombait au centre de la salle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Santana avec curiosité. Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

Brittany lui jeta un regard de côté, avant de laisser tomber leur sac par terre et de l'attraper par la main.

« Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche... » déclara-t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Mike aida Tina à s'asseoir contre un stalagmite, et ils posèrent leurs affaires tout autour d'elle. Sam et Puck rejoignirent Rachel au centre du puits de lumière, et mettant leur main en visière, levèrent la tête.

« On dirait un trou, commenta le garçon à la crête en plissant les yeux.

- Encore un ? demanda Sam en tirant la langue sous l'effet de la concentration.

- Oui, mais je préfère celui-là, fit remarquer Puck. Regarde, on voit même quelques arbres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici, bon sang ? demanda Sam. Il fait tellement beau dehors...

- Va savoir, dit Puck avec un sourire goguenard, et baissant le menton, il avisa le visage rayonnant de Rachel.

- C'est magnifique ! chantonna celle-ci en frappant avec excitation dans ses mains.

- Et sans vouloir te décevoir, terriblement loin, ajouta Puck en la regardant avec amusement. Désolée, Mini-Barbra, mais nous, on reste ici. »

Rachel le gratifia d'une moue boudeuse avant de lui tourner le dos.

« Tu veux quelque-chose à boire ? » demanda Quinn en s'agenouillant à côté de Tina.

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement et Quinn s'éloigna un instant pour extirper sa gourde de leur sac.

« Ça va mieux ton pied ? Si tu veux je peux aller voir dans la trousse de secours si-...

- Non merci, Quinn, ça ira, » murmura Tina en acceptant la gourde qu'elle lui tendait avec un sourire.

La blonde la regarda un instant avec incertitude, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Et si on ne bougeait plus d'ici ? proposa Santana en entraînant Brittany dans le cercle de lumière avec elle. Et si on restait là et qu'on bronzait et qu'on ne faisait pas un pas de plus ? »

La pétillante blonde se contenta de lui sourire.

« Je suis sérieuse, ajouta Santana en fronçant exagérément les sourcils.

- On doit continuer, San, opposa Brittany en la contemplant avec attention tandis qu'elle levait la tête pour profiter pleinement des rayons du soleil.

- Ou sinon... proposa la latina en l'ignorant ostensiblement. On pourrait faire comme a dit Warbler et attendre les secours. Là ce serait pas mal, ils n'auraient qu'à passer par cette ouverture... »

Elle ferma les paupières et sourit d'un air absent. Brittany l'observa un instant sans mot dire, serrant doucement sa main dans la sienne, puis dit :

« Pourquoi est-ce que plus personne ne veut continuer ? Est-ce que je me suis si mal débrouillée que ça ? »

Santana entrouvrit une paupière et la contempla à la dérobée.

« Ce sont juste des trouillards, commenta-t-elle en fronçant le nez, avant de refermer presque aussitôt les yeux. Ne fais pas attention à eux. »

Brittany acquiesça lentement.

« Tu en es sûre, hein ? » demanda-t-elle malgré tout d'une petite voix.

Santana se contenta de l'attirer à elle d'un geste vif de la main.

« Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, murmura-t-elle en enroulant les bras autour de sa taille. Tu te débrouilles très bien.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux rester là alors ? lui demanda Brittany.

- Parce-que j'adore lézarder au soleil... Mais je te suivrai partout où tu iras.

- Owww.

- Chut. Sans commentaire. C'est sorti plus niais que ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

La pétillante blonde choisit de faire plaisir à la latina et ignora son ton à la fois grognon et gêné.

« Pause déjeuner ! » cria Puck en arrivant derrière elles.

Santana se retourna pour le gifler mais il brandit deux sandwichs pour parer le coup. Avec un dernier regard noir, elle les lui arracha des mains, attrapa Brittany par le poignet et alla s'asseoir en plein soleil avec elle.

...

...

...

Quinn battit des paupières et essaya de se concentrer sur cette barre de céréales qui ne lui faisait pas envie.

Mais le sommeil la gagnait encore, et elle ne faisait que revoir cette corde qui pendait sous son nez, comme pour la narguer.

Autour d'elles, les autres mangeaient avec allégresse. Cet inattendu puits de lumière avait ragaillardi un peu les troupes, et ils s'étaient tous rassemblés en-dessous pour profiter de ces rares rayons de soleil.

Il était vrai que le ciel bleu, dépourvu de nuages, était magnifique. Lorsque Quinn levait la tête, elle voyait ces arbres secoués par une brise qu'elle ne pouvait sentir, et elle se disait que tous les problèmes de l'être humain paraissaient si insignifiants face à la beauté de la nature.

Et puis elle se souvenait de la corde, et sa gorge se serrait.

Elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Quelque-chose dans son sectionnement la dérangeait affreusement. Elle ne trouvait aucune explication logique et pourtant, la corde devait sans doute encore être en train de se balancer légèrement au-dessus du gouffre à l'instant-même où ils prenaient leur déjeuner avec insouciance.

Entre deux bouchées de son sandwich jambon-beurre, Sam s'employait à rafistoler le casque de Tina. L'ampoule de la lampe s'était fendue lorsque la jeune fille avait heurté le fond du trou, et elle ne faisait plus que clignoter à intervalles irréguliers lorsqu'elle le voulait bien. Mike et Blaine l'avaient aidé à faire le tri dans leur matériel pour enfin mettre la main sur les ampoules de rechange. Ils avaient du coup trouvé l'appareil emporté pour pouvoir visionner ce que chaque caméra avait filmé. Ils l'avaient branché à celle de Tina et regardaient inlassablement les quelques secondes de sa chute pour s'assurer que la façon dont elle était tombée n'avait pu lui occasionner d'autres blessures qui seraient passées inaperçues. De leur côté, Brittany et Santana profitaient du soleil afin de réexaminer avec attention la jambe et le pied de Tina. Agenouillée en face, Rachel lisait le livret que contenait la trousse de secours, à la recherche de la moindre information pouvant leur être utile.

« Ils disent qu'il faut désinfecter aussitôt après, dit-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de plaie, rétorqua Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais ça ne coûte rien de le faire, non ? Si... Si ça empire parce-qu'on n'a pas désinfecter, on s'en voudra t-...

- _Berry_, siffla encore Santana. Je sais ce que je fais, d'accord ? J'ai appris ça au camp de-...

- On va désinfecter, décida Brittany avec un sourire. Il vaut mieux être sûres. »

Santana tourna la tête vers elle pour la dévisager avec désemparement. Rachel hocha la tête d'un air rassuré.

« Et... il faudrait aussi s'occuper de l'égratignure qu'elle a sur la joue, ajouta-t-elle en extirpant la bouteille de désinfectant.

- Ça ne me pique pas, Rachel, intervint Tina avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Oh mais je ne m'inquiète pas, s'empressa de la contredire la brunette, mais son manque de conviction la trahit immédiatement. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, hein ? Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir et je ne veux pas t'exposer au moindre risque supplémentaire dans cette espèce de grotte hostile et humide et sans doute pleine de bactéries plus dangereuses les unes que les autres ! On a tellement de trousses de secours de toute façon qu'on peut se permettre d'utiliser un peu trop de désinfectant, alors c'est ce que je vais faire et comme ça on n'aura pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque-chose.

- Bon sang, Berry, la ferme, grogna Santana en aidant Brittany à défaire l'attelle.

- Santana, il faudrait aussi que tu mettes de la pommade sur ton œil au beurre noir, ajouta Rachel en lui tendant un tube de crème. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il a un peu gonflé.

- La ferme, la ferme, la ferme, » grogna la concernée en la fusillant du regard.

Elle accepta malgré tout le tube et le posa à côté de son sandwich à moitié entamé.

_..._

_..._

_Plic, ploc.  
><em>

_Plic, ploc.  
><em>

_Santana observait le robinet mal fermé sans ciller. Les gouttes tombaient lentement dans l'évier plein de vaisselle sale.  
><em>

_Elle aurait dû la faire. Elle l'avait dit. C'était le prétexte qu'elle avait trouvé pour descendre dans la cuisine.  
><em>

_« Santana ? » appela une voix.  
><em>

_Elle se tourna lentement sur son tabouret. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, Rachel lui sourit timidement. Santana l'ignora et refit face à son assiette de fraises.  
><em>

_« C'est pas pour rien que j'étais pas avec Britt quand t'es arrivée. Tu perds ton temps, grommela-t-elle.  
><em>

_- Je sais très bien que tu te caches de moi, » répondit Rachel d'une voix intimidée.  
><em>

_Santana l'entendit qui s'avançait derrière elle.  
><em>

_« Mais c'est toi que je suis venue voir, alors... je pensais qu'il fallait que j'insiste.  
><em>

_- Wow, sympa pour Britt. »  
><em>

_Rachel fit le tour du comptoir pour lui faire face.  
><em>

_« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en déposant un sac plastique à côté de l'assiette de fraises. Mais elle est tellement forte et tellement... Brittany. Je me sens inutile et intruse face à-...  
><em>

_- Allez, abrège, souffla Santana en attrapant une fraise d'une main morne. Ta vie m'intéresse pas vraiment. »  
><em>

_Rachel la contempla un instant sans mot dire, puis avec un soupir, refit le tour du comptoir et s'assit sur un tabouret, à côté d'elle.  
><em>

_« Je suis venue vous voir vous deux mais surtout toi parce-que je t'ai apportée des habits. »  
><em>

_Santana réagit tout juste, et ne releva pas la tête lorsque Rachel prit le sac plastique et l'entrouvrit pour lui donner un aperçu de son contenu.  
><em>

_« Je suis pas désespérée au point de porter tes vieux pulls et tes affreuses jupes. Et puis Britt me prête déjà des habits à elle. »  
><em>

_Le sourire de Rachel s'évanouit et elle contempla Santana avec un froncement de sourcils contrarié.  
><em>

_« Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais accepte-les, s'il-te-plaît. Je me sentirai mieux en sachant que j'ai pu faire un tout petit peu pour toi. »  
><em>

_Santana releva le menton de son assiette et posa sur elle des yeux vides.  
><em>

_« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour moi, Berry. Je comprends que ta compassion... à vomir... te pousse à faire quelque-chose pour te sentir bien par rapport à toi-même, mais c'est bon. J'ai déjà Britt, ça me suffit. »  
><em>

_Rachel entrouvrit la bouche, hésitant visiblement à dire quelque-chose. Puis, elle se lança.  
><em>

_« Non, Brittany ne suffit pas justement.  
><em>

_- Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ? lui demanda âprement Santana.  
><em>

_- Un de mes papas a été outé quand il avait à peine plus que ton âge, expliqua Rachel en la fixant avec attention. Il faut plus qu'une personne pour y arriver. Lui il a eu la chance d'avoir sa famille, mais toi-...  
><em>

_- Oh merci, Berry. Merci vraiment de me rappeler que je n'ai plus personne à cause de ce que je suis.  
><em>

_- Bien sûr que si tu as quelqu'un, s'empressa de dire Rachel. Tu nous as nous. Tu as Brittany, mais tu as aussi tout le Glee Club. On va tous t'aider et faire notre possible pour que tu puisses surmonter cette épreuve. »  
><em>

_Santana fronça le nez avec dégoût, puis se détourna de la brunette.  
><em>

_« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. J'ai toujours été une pétasse, je mérite ce qui m'arrive. »  
><em>

_Un moment de flottement fit place à sa déclaration. Rachel ne s'était visiblement pas préparée à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'elle le _méritait. _  
><em>

_« Hey, Santana. » l'interpella-t-elle en lui effleurant la main.  
><em>

_La latina se tourna lentement vers elle. Elle avait les yeux humides.  
><em>

_« Tu te souviens quand Quinn est tombée enceinte ? demanda Rachel avec un sourire. Elle n'était pas des plus sympathiques à l'époque et pourtant tout le Glee Club s'est uni pour la soutenir. Tu te rappelles quand on lui a tous chanté _Keep Holding On _?  
><em>

_- Plus mielleux, tu meurs, grommela Santana en signe d'assentiment.  
><em>

_- On avait tous complètement oublié les différents qu'on pouvait avoir simplement parce-qu'on voulait l'aider. C'est ce sur quoi on devrait se concentrer d'abord dans ce genre de situations.  
><em>

_- Comme c'est beau, » répliqua Santana en reportant son attention sur son assiette.  
><em>

_Elle battit des paupières.  
><em>

_« Quand j'ai vu cette voiture se garer dans l'allée et que je t'ai vue en sortir, reprit-elle après un moment de flottement, je me suis dit que t'étais là pour me faire chier... »  
><em>

_Elle jeta un regard de côté à Rachel. Un sourire hésitant s'esquissait déjà sur les lèvres de la diva.  
><em>

_« Je ne me suis pas trompée visiblement. » conclut Santana avec âpreté.  
><em>

_Le sourire de Rachel s'évanouit et la latina se leva de son tabouret.  
><em>

_« Tu peux laisser tes vieux habits ici si ça te chante, dit Santana en prenant la direction de la porte. Mais je ne promets pas que je ne les jetterai pas au feu dès que tu seras partie. Maintenant va-t-en, je suis fatiguée et j'ai besoin de dormir.  
><em>

_- Très bien, dit Rachel en se levant de sa place. Je reviendrai demain. »  
><em>

_Santana fit brusquement volte-face.  
><em>

_« _Comment ça ? _demanda-t-elle en la perçant d'un regard menaçant.  
><em>

_- J'ai fait des cupcakes pour les Régionales mais je me suis rendue compte que j'en ai cuisiné beaucoup trop, alors je vous apporterai le trop-plein.  
><em>

_- C'est hors de question, balbutia Santana en se tournant tout à fait pour lui barrer la route.  
><em>

_- Ils sont délicieux, lui assura Rachel avec un large sourire. Je me suis entraînée pendant des semaines pour qu'ils soient enfin parfaits le jour J. __Tu n'as rien à craindre._

_- Les parents de Britt cuisinent assez bien comme ça, opposa Santana avec agacement. Pas la peine de te déranger.  
><em>

_- C'est moi qui lui ai demandée de les apporter, » intervint une voix derrière elles.  
><em>

_Elles tournèrent toutes deux la tête d'un même mouvement. Brittany acheva de descendre les escaliers du hall et les rejoignit d'une démarche guillerette.  
><em>

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? s'insurgea Santana.  
><em>

_- J'adore les cupcakes, se contenta de répondre Brittany.  
><em>

_- Mais c'est _Rachel Berry _qui les apporte, fit observer Santana, offusquée.  
><em>

_- Excuse-la, dit la pétillante blonde en l'ignorant ostensiblement pour s'adresser à Rachel. Elle est un peu grognon en ce moment.  
><em>

_- Je comprends, répondit la brunette avec un sourire incertain alors que Brittany la raccompagnait à la porte. Bon, eh bien, à demain.  
><em>

_- A demain ! » la salua joyeusement la blonde, avant de refermer derrière elle.  
><em>

_Santana croisa les bras et se tint là, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, attendant que Brittany daigne lui faire face. Lorsque cette dernière se décida enfin à la regarder, elle voulut aussitôt la gratifier d'une bordée de reproches bien sentis, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.  
><em>

_« Vivement qu'on goûte à ces cupcakes ! » déclara joyeusement Brittany en tapant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.  
><em>

_Santana ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela._

...

...

« La ferme, la ferme, la ferme... » continuait de grommeler Santana alors-même que Rachel s'était éloignée pour proposer du désinfectant à quiconque avait des plaies à soigner.

Tina et Brittany la contemplaient du coin de l'œil en souriant.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

- Rien rien, » répondirent les deux jeunes femmes d'une même voix.

Pendant que les filles achevaient de soigner Tina, Rachel appliquait avec attention du désinfectant sur la main de Sam. Celle-ci avait été légèrement amochée lorsque le garçon avait lâché les poulies au moment du saut impromptu de Mike. Ce n'étaient que quelques égratignures « mais on n'est jamais assez sûrs » répétait Rachel en lui demandant encore et encore si ça ne le piquait pas trop.

« Merci beaucoup... dit-il en lui souriant avec reconnaissance lorsqu'elle eut fini.

- Tu veux un sparadrap ? lui proposa-t-elle en extirpant le rouleau de sa sacoche.

- Oh, je ne pense pas que-... » commença-t-il.

Mais Rachel en avait déjà découpé un pour le lui coller sur la main.

« De rien ! » claironna-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Sam la regarda s'éloigner avec étonnement, puis il contempla son pansement, sourit et haussa les épaules.

...

...

...

« J'espère qu'ils ont fini de nous faire des frayeurs, sinon je viens tous les chercher par la peau du cou, » grommela Mercedes avec un soupir stressé.

Les trois résidents du chalet se remettaient encore tout juste de la chute de Tina, à laquelle ils avaient bien entendu assisté en direct, une heure et demi plus tôt. Kurt, pas des plus sereins, avait tenté de leur servir de la limonade pour les détendre un peu, et après en avoir arrosé toute la cuisine à l'aide de ses mains tremblantes, il avait finalement décidé de leur apporter la bouteille entière... qui était à présent aux trois quarts vide.

« Ça fait dix fois que je fais sonner l'émetteur et ils ne répondent pas... dit Artie.

- Ils ont sans doute dû le laisser au fond d'un sac, soupira Mercedes. J'espère simplement que Tina va bien.

- Il faut qu'ils sortent d'ici avant d'avoir d'autres blessés, déclara Kurt. Je ne tiendrai pas une seconde de plus à les regarder stupidement risquer leurs vies comme ça.

- C'est juste un enchaînement d'événements, tenta de le rassurer Artie en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. Ils se débrouillent très bien autrement.

- Tant qu'ils ne seront pas de retour ici avec nous, je n'aurai pas l'esprit tranquille, murmura Mercedes. Il faut qu'ils sortent de là.

- Mais c'est justement ce qu'ils essayent de faire, fit remarquer Artie. Ils n'ont pas le choix, avec le tunnel qui s'est effondré.

- Tunnel qui s'est presque effondré sur eux, d'ailleurs, si je puis me permettre, ajouta Kurt.

- Ils ont encore environ trois jours à tenir là-dedans, insista Mercedes. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques inutiles. N'y aurait-il pas moyen d'envoyer une équipe de secours pour les chercher ? Ils sont bien dans une salle avec une ouverture sur l'extérieur, non ?

- Oui, la carte indique qu'elle est située à une dizaine de kilomètres de là par où ils sont entrés... »

Ils se turent et observèrent les images que leur offraient les caméras, pensifs. Kurt avait du mal à tenir en place et se rongeait les sangs.

« La prochaine fois qu'on arrive à les contacter, je leur demande d'activer leurs micros... décida Artie. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

- On ne peut pas continuer du tout, répliqua Mercedes. La prochaine fois qu'on arrive à les contacter, tu leur demandes en priorité de rester ici pendant qu'on appelle quelqu'un pour venir les sortir de là.

- Mais...

- Tu veux que Tina reste là-dedans dans son état ? s'énerva la jeune femme. _Elle boite._ C'est encore plus dangereux pour elle ! »

Artie se tut et détourna les yeux.

« On ne peut pas paniquer au moindre pépin, murmura-t-il en tapant lentement sur son clavier. Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour Tina...

- J'espère parce-que sinon je ne vois pas ce que tu fais à être son _copain_, s'agaça Mercedes.

- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, répéta Artie avec plus de véhémence. Mais c'est de faire n'importe-quoi qui est dangereux. Finn, Brittany et moi on a pas mal parlé avant l'expédition. S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle ils ont insisté, c'est de réfléchir avant d'agir. Donc, avant de paniquer complètement, on va les contacter. Demander comment va Tina, comment ils vont tous, ce qu'ils pensent de leur situation et _après_ on verra quoi faire. »

Mercedes sembla se calmer légèrement. Kurt acquiesça avec précaution et but une nouvelle gorgée de limonade pour calmer sa nervosité.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Toutes les caméras avaient plus ou moins été laissées à l'abandon dans un coin de la grotte, avec les sacs. Les contours de la caverne ne leur apparaissaient que comme de vagues formes verdâtres, et à travers la caméra de Sam, ils voyaient tout juste les silhouettes des membres du Glee Club, assises au milieu du puits de lumière.

« Attendez... » murmura Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se pencha vers l'écran et les deux autres suivirent son regard.

« Quoi ? » demanda Artie.

Kurt battit des paupières, Mercedes se rapprocha encore.

« Tu peux agrandir ? » demanda-t-elle à Artie.

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier.

La bouteille de limonade s'écrasa au sol avec un claquement alors que Kurt bondissait de son siège. Son exclamation horrifiée se mêla au cri de Mercedes et au « Seigneur. » bredouillé d'Artie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Mercedes en se levant lentement du canapé.

Artie tourna la tête vers elle, l'air à la fois désorienté et inquiet. Puis, il se força à reporter son attention sur l'écran.

La caméra de Finn pointait vers le couloir qui permettait de sortir de cette partie-là de la grotte. Au milieu du vert et noir qu'affichait l'écran, ils pouvaient clairement distinguer une silhouette, accroupie dans l'entrée du tunnel, en retrait. Ses yeux luisaient comme deux points blancs dans l'obscurité, et ils étaient braqués sur le groupe qui se reposait, profitant du soleil.

« Mon Dieu... » balbutia Mercedes, et son estomac se souleva.

Le corps de la créature était frêle et recroquevillé ; sa tête, nue, chauve et ovale. Ils pouvaient tout juste voir sa bouche, qui s'étirait en une mince ligne inexpressive juste en-dessous de deux fentes faisant sans aucun doute office de narines.

Un frémissement secoua Kurt et il s'éloigna machinalement de l'ordinateur, comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître la créature tant de l'écran que de la grotte.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, mais qu'est-ce que c'est... » murmura Mercedes d'une voix blanche.

La créature bougea tout juste, se reculant encore un peu dans l'obscurité de son couloir, et posant une main fine aux doigts griffus sur une des parois humides, elle sembla humer l'air, orientant sa tête repoussante vers le groupe inconscient.

Un lourd silence tomba sur eux trois. Quelque-part dehors, un oiseau chantonnait doucement sur une branche, mais l'été-même qui enveloppait les lieux d'une odeur fraîche leur paraissait bien loin. Ils se sentaient soudain étrangers à toute la beauté de la nature qui entourait le chalet, et au chalet-même, qui pourtant était accueillant avec ses murs en bois, ses meubles style ranch, ses arômes de fleurs. Leurs cœurs étaient glacés et leurs esprits pourris par une frayeur que chacun d'eux avait rarement expérimenté dans sa vie.

Mercedes se souvenait avoir ressenti une telle émotion en salle d'accouchement avec Quinn.

Artie, lui, s'était senti de cette façon lorsqu'il s'était trouvé dans cet accident de voiture qui lui avait coûté l'usage de ses jambes.

Kurt avait ressenti une telle terreur quand Karofsky l'avait menacé de mort.

Mais tous ces sentiments semblaient bien pâles comparés à cet instant précis. Ils étaient tous littéralement paralysés, d'effroi, de stupeur, de confusion ; Artie et Mercedes observant l'écran, et Kurt les observant eux, tentant d'assimiler l'horreur qui se lisait sur leurs visages blêmes.

Le réalisme aigu que revêtait soudain cet instant les choquait peut-être plus encore que ce qui était visible à l'écran. Ils auraient pu se croire dans un mauvais film... et pourtant c'était la vérité. Il ne suffisait pas de regarder ailleurs pour s'en protéger. Il n'était pas possible d'arrêter le DVD pour mettre fin à un moment de malaise intense. Oui, bien sûr, ils pouvaient détourner les yeux. Mais la créature serait toujours là. A observer, discrète et malicieuse, les membres du Glee Club.

Le silence pesait sur leurs épaules. Seules leurs respirations précipitées se faisaient entendre.

« Artie, si là tu voulais encore les faire rester, je t'en conjure, fais tout ce que tu peux pour entrer en contact avec eux... » finit par dire Mercedes d'une voix tremblante, s'éloignant à son tour de l'écran.

Artie cligna des paupières, égaré.

« On dirait... On dirait un des prédateurs dans le film... chuchota-t-il en réajustant ses lunettes pour la énième fois sur son nez.

- Ça n'existe pas ! » s'exclama aussitôt Kurt d'une voix raiguë.

Artie se tourna vers le garçon, qui était à présent debout à l'entrée de la salle informatique.

« Pourtant c'est ce que je-...

- On se fiche de ce qu'on peut voir ! s'exclama Mercedes. Il faut qu'on fasse tout pour les sortir de là, alors débrouille-toi !

- Mais... attendez... balbutia Artie. Il ne faut pas paniquer, ce n'est peut-être qu'une-...

- Illusion d'optique, hein ? » l'interrompit Mercedes d'un ton ironique.

Elle fit un effort pour revenir devant l'écran et pointant du doigt la créature qui veillait toujours, elle demanda :

« Ça, c'est une illusion d'optique ? Tu en es bien sûr ? Les deux points blancs de tout à l'heure, on pouvait bien croire que c'était un reflet. Mais ça, ça ? Non, arrête Artie. Il vaut mieux prendre trop de précautions que pas assez, alors on stoppe toute cette mascarade et on les ramène... avec _nous_ ! »

Artie se frotta le front d'un air pensif.

« Reviens Kurt, lui dit doucement Mercedes en l'invitant à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Non, je ne peux pas regarder ça, répliqua l'autre d'une voix tremblante.

- Artie, redonne une taille normale à l'image. »

Le garçon s'exécuta, toujours aussi silencieux.

« C'est bon, Kurt, tu peux venir.

- C'est sûr ? demanda l'autre d'un ton suspicieux.

- Oui. » lui assura Mercedes.

Le jeune homme consentit finalement à se rasseoir. Pas un seul instant, il n'osa poser son regard sur l'écran. Au lieu de cela, il ramassa la bouteille de limonade et commença à en lire l'étiquette.

« Préviens-les, Artie, » répéta Mercedes d'une voix autoritaire.

Mais le garçon ne répondait pas.

« Artie ! s'impatienta Mercedes.

- Si on les prévient comme ça, sans les y préparer, ça va être la panique... dit Artie d'un air concentré. Ils vont... Ils vont perdre les pédales.

- Mais on ne va quand même pas les laisser continuer avec _ça _quelque-part autour d'eux !

- L'enfermement prolongé, le manque de lumière, ça avive les tensions et encourage les actes irréfléchis. Tu as bien vu comment Puck s'est énervé contre Sam tout à l'heure. On doit leur dire, mais pas n'importe-comment.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi calme ? s'énerva Mercedes en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

- Je suis calme pour l'instant, murmura Artie. C'est pour ça que j'essaye de réfléchir tant que je n'ai pas encore pété les plombs. Cette grotte était censée être sûre, je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit en train d'arriver...

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, hein ? demanda Kurt.

- Il faut qu'on charge une personne de prévenir les autres... On ne peut pas le leur annoncer à tous à la fois, c'est trop dangereux, expliqua Artie, et de temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à la créature, toujours visible dans le coin droit de l'écran.

- N'importe-qui paniquerait en apprenant ça, ça ne sert à rien, objecta Mercedes.

- Pourtant il faut qu'on essaye, insista Artie.

- Ne le dites pas à Blaine, intervint Kurt. Il est trop fragile pour ça.

- Ne pensons même pas à Finn ou à Rachel, ce serait une catastrophe... » ajouta Mercedes en se forçant à lever les yeux au ciel pour dédramatiser la situation.

Mais cela ne servait à rien.

« Il faut quelqu'un qui tienne le coup, qui soit suffisamment fort mentalement, dit Artie.

- Santana, il faut le dire à Santana, décida Mercedes.

- Non, elle est trop instable depuis tout ce qui lui est arrivée, murmura Kurt. C'est sans doute la dernière personne à qui on devrait le dire. En plus, en sachant qu'il y a un danger pour Brittany, elle perdrait complètement la tête.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas le dire à elle ? proposa Artie. A Brittany justement, puisque c'est la responsable de l'expédition.

- Elle a déjà fait trop de gaffes, répliqua Mercedes. Elle se met tellement la pression que ce sera la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

- Si on commence à raisonner comme ça, personne n'est à même de prendre la nouvelle avec un minimum de sang-froid, dit Kurt en continuant de tripoter la bouteille.

- Mais Puck est trop aventureux, trop fonceur par exemple, reprit Mercedes. Ce sont des facteurs à prendre en compte, même si ils paraissent ridicules.

- Et Mike ne réussira jamais à tous les canaliser, personne ne l'écoutera plus à partir du moment où ce sera dit, ajouta Kurt d'une voix de nouveau frémissante.

- Pas Tina, lâcha Artie.

- Ça coulait de source, acquiesça Mercedes.

- Sam alors, conclut Kurt.

- Ou Quinn. » ajouta Artie.

Ils s'entreregardèrent.

« Quinn, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- C'est une vraie machine de guerre, ajouta Mercedes.

- L'HBIC sommeille quelque-part encore, je lui fais confiance, approuva Kurt, comme pour s'en persuader.

- Ok. » murmura Artie.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence.

« Et après ? demanda finalement Kurt. On leur demande d'attendre là ou... ? »

Ils reportèrent tous leur attention sur l'écran. La créature avait disparu du champ de vision de la caméra de Finn.

Mais la terreur, l'incompréhension, l'horreur, elles, étaient bien là.

Implantées dans leurs esprits.

Tapies dans leurs cœurs.


	26. Breathe

Merci encore pour vos reviews :) Voici la suite avec pour une fois une simple semaine d'écart, comme cela devrait être xD

Bonne lecture !

**Playlist : **

**I'm A Loser - The Beatles  
>Everybody Talks - Neon Trees<br>Skinny Love (Piano Version) - Birdy  
>PrologueKettering - The Antlers  
>I Don't Think About You Anymore But, I Don't Think About You Anyless - Hungry Ghosts<br>Breathe - Anna Nalick  
>Santa Maria - Gotan Project<strong>

* * *

><p>« Alors une chanson ?<p>

- Nan franchement mec, arrête avec ça. »

Finn lui jeta un regard désemparé et Puck détourna la tête avec désinvolture, fermant les yeux un instant pour profiter des rayons du soleil qui tombaient droit sur son visage couvert de la poussière accumulée depuis leur entrée dans la grotte.

« Mais quoi alors ? demanda Finn d'un air déconfit. Je lui ai chantée ce que je ressentais, je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais, encore et encore et... rien ne marche. »

Puck ne répondit pas et croisa les bras sous sa tête, étendant paresseusement ses jambes devant lui.

« Aide-moi ! » s'exclama Finn avec dans la voix un mélange d'impatience et de désespoir.

En face de lui, la tête confortablement calée sur les genoux de Brittany, Santana entrouvrit un œil pour le contempler avec curiosité. Mike et Sam interrompirent leur conversation pour le regarder avec attention, et Quinn croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, avant de se laisser aller contre le stalagmite derrière elle, orientant son visage vers le soleil éclatant.

Puck fit un effort pour hausser les épaules, et, étendant le bras, piocha dans son casque, renversé à côté de lui. Le paquet de graines de tournesol posé à l'intérieur produisit de nombreux froissements qui se répercutèrent dans toute la salle alors qu'il farfouillait dedans d'une main distraite.

« Aide-moi, s'il-te-plaît, répéta Finn dans un murmure. Je ne sais _vraiment_ plus quoi faire.

- Alors ne fais rien, » dit Puck avant de mettre une graine dans sa bouche.

Il la mâchouilla d'un air pensif pendant plusieurs secondes, les paupières toujours fermées, puis recracha l'écorce devant lui. Appuyée contre un stalagmite situé à l'ombre, Tina fronça le nez avec dégoût tandis que la peau grise atterrissait juste à côté du casque. A côté d'elle, Blaine haussa les sourcils d'un air mi-perplexe, mi-amusé. Puck l'ignora et tâtonnant, attrapa les restes pour les mettre dans le casque avec désinvolture. Le nez de Tina ne s'en fronça que davantage.

« Mais je ne vais pas rien faire, répliqua Finn. Ça va me rendre fou si je reste inactionné comme ça.

- Inactif, rectifia Puck. Si tu restes inactif comme ça.

- Peu importe. Tu as compris ce que j'entendais par là.

- Ouaip. »

Il attrapa une autre graine de tournesol. Le casque tournoya avec un bruit agaçant tandis que sa main se heurtait à un des bords en remontant.

« Tu as promis que tu allais m'aider, insista Finn.

- Peut-être qu'on peut rien y faire finalement.

- Mais je l'aime et elle m'aime et-...

- Ouais on a compris. Mais l'amour suffit pas toujours hein. Roméo et Juliette, Jack et Rose, tous les trucs mielleux et machin chose... Enfin tu vois comment ça se finit ?

- Ils sont morts par amour, » fit remarquer Finn.

Il fronça les sourcils, avant d'ajouter :

« Enfin je crois. J'ai regardé _Titanic_ un milliard de fois avec Rachel et je croyais au début que Jack ne survivait pas parce-qu'il avait pas compris que l'eau était tellement glacée qu'on pouvait y mourir de froid, mais après elle m'a expliquée qu'il restait là pour que Rose puisse survivre et... enfin bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ?

- Bof, j'ai jamais vraiment aimé ce film. Le passage le plus intéressant c'est quand le mec qui tombe se prend l'hélice. »

_..._

_..._

_« Puck ? Puck ? »  
><em>

_Lauren tourna la tête et le contempla avec incrédulité.  
><em>

_« Me dis pas que tu chiales... On en est même pas au moment où le bateau sombre complètement... »  
><em>

_Le garçon attrapa un mouchoir sur le bureau et s'essuya les yeux d'une main tremblante.  
><em>

_« Mais ça doit faire tellement mal de se prendre une hélice comme ça... » dit-il entre deux sanglots.  
><em>

_Lauren reporta son attention sur l'écran et marmonna d'un air désabusé :  
><em>

_« Faudrait vraiment que je pense à demander à Quinn si c'est pas elle qui a gardé tes couilles. »_

...

...

Finn détourna les yeux et y pensa un instant.

« Peut-être... Rachel l'adore en tout cas, murmura-t-il.

- Un film pour minettes, mon vieux, lui assura Puck avant de recracher l'écorce de sa graine.

- Bon, mais c'est pas ça le sujet, dit précipitamment Finn en fermant les yeux une fraction de secondes pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'elle me pardonne et qu'elle accepte de me reprendre, et ça marche pas. Je sais que tout le monde pense que je suis pas super intelligent, et c'est sans doute vrai... Je comprends jamais les trucs bien compliqués, et l'amour c'est quelque-chose de vraiment compliqué que j'ai encore du mal à saisir des fois... Mais j'ai envie de comprendre ça et d'apprendre à en découvrir toutes les facettes... et la fille avec qui j'ai envie de faire ça, c'est Rachel... »

Un moment de flottement suivit sa déclaration. Puck tendit le bras pour piocher dans son casque mais Finn le poussa aussitôt hors de sa portée.

Entrouvrant une paupière, le garçon à la crête fixa le casque qui tournoyait maintenant à plusieurs mètres de là, puis posa le regard sur son ami, qui le contemplait avec anxiété, appuyé sur un coude.

« Je suis pas le magicien d'Oz, dit-il finalement. Je contrôle pas Mini-Barbra, je te contrôle pas toi... Tu peux me demander autant que tu veux, que je t'aide ou pas, mes efforts servent à rien.

- Mais aide-moi pour essayer au moins, insista Finn. Je sais qu'elle t'aime bien, et tu voulais m'aider... pourquoi tu changes d'avis comme ça maintenant ? »

Puck le dévisagea sans mot dire. Le plan Quinnchel était tombé à l'eau. Quinn refusait son aide. Et pas dans le sens « je-ne-veux-pas-que-tu-m'aides-parce-que-je-suis-une-fille-sensible-qui-se-cache-sous-des-dehors-de-pétasse ». Plutôt dans le sens « je-ne-veux-pas-que-tu-m'aides ». Enfin, c'était quoi son problème ? Le plan était simple pourtant : la rendre jalouse pour que ça la torture au point qu'elle se rende compte que ça lui coûterait rien d'au moins le dire. Mais maintenant que Puck avait laissé tombé ses efforts pour qu'elle s'ouvre à lui, il ne servait plus à rien d'aider Finn à se rapprocher de Rachel. Cela ferait plus de mal que de bien, et pour aucun résultat.

Les efforts du garçon allaient peut-être devoir se concentrer sur Rachel elle-même. Mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. On pouvait avoir l'impression que cela faisait une éternité, mais la rupture du couple formé par la jeune fille et Finn ne datait que de deux jours. Et Puck n'avait pas besoin de comprendre précisément la psychologie féminine pour savoir que Rachel pensait encore à Finn, que ce fût en bien ou en mal. En tout cas, si elle pensait à Finn autant que Finn pensait à elle, il ne faisait nul doute que si quelqu'un avait essayé de lire ses pensées en cet instant, il serait tombé raide mort, foudroyé par tous les « Finn » qui devaient tournoyer dans l'esprit de la brunette.  
>C'était vraiment trop compliqué et Puck n'était pas à la hauteur, il le savait. Aider Quinn, ça il pouvait. Ils avaient eu un bébé ensemble après tout, et il pensait finalement avoir à peu près compris comment la blonde fonctionnait. Mais s'occuper de Rachel pour indirectement aider Quinn ? C'était une autre histoire.<p>

Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir demander de l'aide à quelqu'un.

Sam par exemple. Sam n'était pas le genre de garçon qu'on pouvait transformé en héros de blockbuster. Il était maladroit, plutôt ringard des fois, un peu étourdi aussi... mais il était toujours sincère. Il aurait fait un entremetteur parfait pour Quinn et Rachel, parce-qu'il voulait le meilleur pour elles deux mais aussi parce-qu'il savait comment leur faire comprendre l'une à l'autre qu'elles devaient au moins essayer.

Mais même s'ils avaient soigneusement évité d'aborder le sujet étant donné le passé que chacun avait en commun avec Quinn, Puck savait que Sam ressentait encore des choses pour celle-ci. Le garçon était tellement honnête qu'il en devenait peu subtile, et Puck n'avait pas besoin d'en parler avec lui pour s'en douter.

Si seulement il avait pu savoir... Quinn l'avait sans doute autant aimé qu'elle avait aimé Puck... autrement dit pas beaucoup.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Focus, Puckzilla.

« Tu m'écoutes oui ?

- Hein quoi ? » marmonna Puck en clignant des paupières alors qu'il émergeait brusquement de sa rêverie.

Finn le fixa un instant avec agacement, avant de secouer la tête, et de reprendre :

« Je te demandais si tu pensais que lui écrire une lettre ce serait une bonne idée. »

Puck ne l'aurait pas regardé différemment s'il lui avait avoué une liaison avec Kurt.

« Tu penses à lui écrire une lettre alors qu'on est dans une grotte ? demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

- Ben je sais que c'est un peu bizarre mais... »

Finn n'acheva pas sa phrase, ne sachant trop quoi dire, et Puck se recoucha tout à fait.

« On est dans une caverne et nos aventures ne sont pas terminées, dit-il avant de bâiller paresseusement. Tu voudrais pas profiter un peu, au lieu de te creuser la tête pour Mini-Barbra ? T'auras tout le temps d'y penser quand on sera sortis de là.

- Mais-...

- Franchement. Arrête. »

Le grand dadais le détailla avec désarroi.

« Mais j'y arrive pas, finit-il par dire. C'est bien ça le problème. J'arrête pas d'y penser, tout le temps et-...

- Bon d'accord, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire, grommela Puck pour qu'il lui fiche enfin la paix.

- Merci ! s'exclama Finn.

- La ferme, Hudson, » grogna Santana, et Brittany lui caressa les cheveux d'une main légère pour la calmer.

Quinn ne daigna pas détourner les yeux du ciel bleu, mais elle ne manqua pas d'esquisser un rictus impossible à déchiffrer. Assise à quelques mètres de là, les jambes étendues dans le cercle de lumière, le visage dissimulé dans l'ombre de la grotte, Rachel la fixait avec curiosité, comme si elle s'efforçait de comprendre quelque-chose qu'elle n'avait pas saisi jusque-là.

Sam contempla la brunette sans mot dire pendant quelques secondes, avant de reporter son attention sur Mike. Celui-ci lui sourit en agitant un paquet de cartes juste sous son nez.

« Oh non, grommela Sam en détournant la tête. Tu m'excuseras mais j'en ai pas très envie là. »

Mike le regarda encore un instant, puis haussa les épaules et rangea le paquet dans sa sacoche.

« C'est à cause de Quinn que tu es toujours grognon comme ça ? demanda-t-il après un moment de silence. Parce-que tu sais, c'était juste une gifle... Et vu comment elle s'est tapée dessus avec Santana juste après, c'était plutôt soft si tu veux mon avis. »

Sam darda sur lui des yeux boudeurs.

« C'est de ma faute, soupira-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû croire ce que Santana a raconté sur elle. Quinn et Puck ? Où est-ce que j'avais la tête... »

Il soupira encore et croisa les bras, agacé par sa propre stupidité.

« La jalousie peut te faire croire bien des choses, tu sais, dit Mike. Évite juste de tomber dans le piège.

- J'ai l'habitude, marmonna Sam.

- Et tu te plantes quand même, ajouta l'autre. Passe à autre chose franchement... Je croyais vraiment que Quinn et toi c'était de l'histoire ancienne, et tu es encore là à te creuser la tête pour elle... Elle ne t'aime pas, tu le sais ?

- Je m'inquiète juste pour elle, répliqua Sam avec un haussement d'épaules. Toute cette année elle a été tellement... tellement absente... Enfin mentalement je veux dire. Et c'est bientôt la fin des vacances, et je quitte bientôt l'Ohio, et je ne sais toujours pas ce qui ne va pas.

- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas simplement pour elle. Tu l'aimes, » dit Mike.

Sam se contenta d'une moue dépitée.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute manière ?

- Ça peut faire que tu te fatigues pour rien. J'adore Quinn, franchement, mais elle n'en a plus rien à faire de toi, alors passe à autre chose. »

Sam haussa encore les épaules et resta silencieux. Il n'aurait pas apprécié ces mots francs s'ils avaient été prononcés par Finn ou Puck, mais il savait que Mike n'avait que les meilleures intentions à l'esprit et que s'il lui disait cela, c'était pour lui ouvrir les yeux.

Bref, c'était Mike.

Mais Sam avait déjà ouvert les yeux. Pas depuis assez longtemps sans doute pour lui éviter frustration après frustration, déception après déception, mais suffisamment longtemps pour se demander...

… _qui ? _

« Oh, je sais ce que tu penses, s'empressa de lui glisser Mike, et non, il n'y a personne.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ? grommela Sam. Elle est ailleurs. Complètement. »

Ils interrompirent un instant leur conversation pour contempler la blonde, qui le visage tourné vers le ciel, paraissait perdue dans ses pensées.

« Elle a été comme ça toute l'année, finit par dire Mike. Donc ça ne veut rien dire.

- Justement. Il est possible qu'il y ait eu quelqu'un depuis cette année.

- Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'au début de l'été elle aurait... »

Mike n'acheva pas sa phrase et le contempla à la dérobée.

« J'en sais rien, avoua Sam avec un énième haussement d'épaules. Pour oublier quelqu'un ?

- Non, franchement-... commença Mike.

- Et pourquoi pas ? insista le blond. C'est bien ce que j'ai fait avec Santana quand j'ai découvert que Quinn me trompait...

- Oui et après elle t'a laissée tomber pour se servir de Karfosky comme alibi vu qu'il s'est avéré qu'elle était lesbienne... murmura Mike en faisant mine d'être mis mal à l'aise par le résumé de tout cela, alors qu'en vérité cela l'amusait autant que Sam maintenant. Oups, gênant. »

Le blond hocha la tête d'un air pensif.

« Ouaip... lesbienne... » répéta-t-il machinalement.

Un moment de flottement fit place à leur échange, et ils s'entreregardèrent.

« Mais c'était juste histoire d'oublier Quinn hein, finit par clarifier Sam. Ça m'a pas fait grand-chose de me rendre compte que... enfin voilà quoi...

- Peut-être que tes lèvres lui faisaient penser à des lèvres de fille, et c'est ce qui l'a attirée chez toi, dit Mike en mimant une grosse bouche avec sa main.

- Cette discussion devient vraiment gênante, marmonna Sam en couvrant ses lèvres d'un geste machinal du bras.

- Si on avait Mercedes sous la main, on pourrait sans doute lui demander ce qu'elle pense de tout ça, dit Mike pour le rassurer, mais toujours avec ce même sourire amusé sur le visage. Elle ne s'est pas révélée lesbienne, elle, si ?

- Non. Pas encore.

- Pas encore. C'est vrai, » acquiesça Mike.

Ils y pensèrent un instant, jetant de temps à autre des regards en direction de Quinn, puis le garçon aux cheveux noirs murmura, se penchant légèrement sur le côté :

« Tu ne crois pas que Quinn pourrait être...

- Finn, Puck et moi... récita Sam.

- Oui, je ne vois même pas pourquoi on a cette discussion, » approuva aussitôt Mike.

Ils restèrent silencieux, hochant tous deux machinalement la tête.

« Mais alors qui ? demanda finalement Sam.

- Il n'y a personne, insista Mike en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis sûr que si. Au début je croyais que ça avait à voir avec Beth mais...

- Mais quoi ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils ont beaucoup parlé, Puck et elle. Justement, c'est peut-être ça et tu t'embrouilles complètement pour rien. Je croyais que tu regrettais d'avoir cru Santana.

- C'est vrai, je regrette... marmonna Sam. Mais alors qui ? »

Mike soupira avec impuissance et sortit une barre de céréales de sa sacoche.

« Personne, insista-t-il.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un lion qui tourne en cage, souffla Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour les cheveux ça pourrait aller, mais j'aurais plus dit un pigeon qui ne saisit pas que ce qu'il a en face c'est une vitre... »

Sam l'ignora ostensiblement et l'autre commença à grignoter sa barre.

« Ecoute Evans, reprit Mike. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as cette certitude que Quinn soupire après quelqu'un.

- Comme c'est joliment dit, fit remarquer Sam avec un sourire ironique.

- Point importe, poursuivit son interlocuteur en prenant un ton snob l'espace d'une seconde. Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait qui que ce soit. Ni Puck, ni personne d'autre. Pourquoi toujours quelqu'un ? Elle en a suffisamment bavé avec les mecs auparavant, et si tu veux mon avis elle ne se laissera plus prendre à ce genre de piège.

- Ce genre de piège ?

- Ficher sa vie en l'air à cause d'une simple histoire d'amour.

- Mais peut-être que c'est une histoire d'âme-sœurs et que c'est pour ça que ça l'embête autant.

- Alors arrête de chercher, parce-que dans ce cas tu ne fais pas le poids mon vieux. »

Sam lui jeta un regard noir et Mike se contenta de sourire avec légèreté.

« J'essaye pas de faire le poids, mais de comprendre, marmonna Sam en le fixant encore quelques instants d'un air peu amène, avant de détourner les yeux.

- Abandonne alors, dit Mike avec un haussement d'épaules. Si elle ne veut pas te dire, ça ne sert à rien. Tu sais bien comment elle est.

- Tu ne la connais pas autant que moi je la connais, répliqua Sam. Sinon tu saurais qu'en général elle se comporte toujours de façon totalement inverse à son état d'esprit.

- Vraiment ? » demanda Mike d'un air faussement égaré.

Parce-qu'elle avait quand même créché quelques jours chez lui au début de l'été, et que du coup il en savait peut-être quand même un peu plus que ce que Sam supposait à son propos. Mais elle lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, et même si il continuait de se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait tant honte de leur amitié si rapidement avortée, il se tut.

« Alors peut-être que c'est toi, lâcha Sam.

- Quoi ?

- Le garçon.

- Oh tu veux rire j'espère.

- Ben je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre. Blaine est gay... »

Mike le dévisagea un instant.

« Le Glee Club n'est pas composé des seuls garçons encore existants sur la surface de la Terre, tu le sais j'espère ? »

Sam haussa les épaules.

« Tu admettras quand même qu'on a testé pratiquement toutes les combinaisons de couples dans la chorale.

- Oui, maintenant que tu le dis, Brittany et Kurt ont quand même trouvé le moyen de-...

- Brittany et Kurt ? balbutia Sam.

- Oh, c'est vrai que tu n'étais pas encore là à ce moment-là, murmura Mike en écarquillant les yeux sous l'effet de la réalisation. Enfin maintenant tu le sais.

- Comment ça Brittany et Kurt ? répéta encore le blond, totalement désemparé.

- Oui, il y a eu une époque où il a fait semblant d'être hétéro et enfin bon... voilà ce que ça a donné.

- _Brittany et Kurt ?_ bredouilla Sam.

- Oui, Brittany et Kurt, approuva Mike en le regardant comme s'il avait un quelconque retard psychologique. Mais évitons d'en parler, parce-qu'il en a tellement honte que je pense que même Blaine ne doit pas être au courant. »

Ils tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers le garçon en question. Celui-ci discutait à voix basse avec Tina qui, cédant à la fatigue, avait posé la tête sur son épaule.

« Wouaw... murmura Sam en ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Je continue d'en apprendre.

- Et tu n'en finiras jamais, » conclut Mike en lui tapotant l'épaule avec compassion.

Sam resta silencieux, fixant Blaine sans vraiment le voir.

« Et de quoi on parlait à la base ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- De Quinn, dit Mike en souriant d'un air comique.

- Puis... Brittany et Kurt.

- Puis Brittany et Kurt. »

Sam acquiesça machinalement, avant d'ajouter :

« Mais sérieusement, tu crois pas que Quinn a-...

- Stop. Arrête toi tout de suite. »

Les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent et il pinça les lèvres.

« Et pour Tina ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Quoi pour Tina ? répéta Mike avec curiosité.

- Tu vas profiter de sa blessure pour te rapprocher d'elle ou... ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit l'autre comme si c'était une évidence. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Artie est à l'extérieur que je peux faire une chose pareille.

- Évidemment. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu l'aimes encore, lui fit remarquer Sam.

- Tu n'en sais rien, rétorqua Mike avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Oh si je le sais. Après tout, c'est elle qui a rompu, pas toi.

- Il aurait fallu le faire de toute façon, on n'aurait pas pu tenir avec la distance.

- Et tu l'aurais fait ? » demanda Sam avec quelque-chose comme du défi dans la voix.

Ils s'entreregardèrent en silence.

« Non, reprit-il comme pour lui-même. Vous auriez pu être un couple tellement heureux, tellement parfait Mike... pourquoi avoir laisser tomber ?

- Parce-que c'est ce qu'elle veut, répondit l'autre avec nonchalance.

- Peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'elle t'aime toujours.

- Non, répliqua Mike. Écoute Sam, je sais que tu es un grand romantique, et un genre de romantique plutôt particulier parce-que tu as tendance à draguer les filles en faisant des imitations bidons et en offrant des peluches de Chewbacca...

- C'était juste une fois et Mercedes a adoré, répliqua Sam, l'air passablement vexé.

- Bon très bien, j'avoue que si j'étais une fille, ça me plairait aussi, concéda Mike, s'interrompant une fraction de secondes, avant de reprendre aussitôt : Mais les couples parfaits ? Ça n'existe pas. Les couples heureux oui, bien sûr, mais Tina et moi on ne l'était plus. Pour cela il aurait fallu qu'elle continue de m'aimer autant que moi je l'aime... autant que moi je l'aimais, s'empressa-t-il de rectifier.

- Et comment est-ce que tu peux être sûr que ce n'est plus le cas ? » demanda Sam, insistant encore et toujours.

Mike réfléchit, ses yeux se perdant dans le vague,

« Parce-que je le vois quand elle me regarde, finit-il par dire. Il y a dans ces yeux cette lueur qu'on adresse à quelqu'un qu'on a aimé très fort à un moment donné, mais qu'on a fini d'aimer. »

Il tourna de nouveau la tête pour fixer Sam, et ajouta plus bas :

« La même lueur que je vois dans les yeux de Quinn quand elle te regarde. »

Le blond le dévisagea un instant avec désarroi, puis son expression s'assombrit, il décroisa les bras et soupira.

« Tu n'en sais rien toi-même. Tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle a rompu. »

Mike resta silencieux.

« Tu fais toujours tellement d'efforts pour faire croire aux gens que tu ne te prends pas la tête et que tu es absolument sûr de ce que tu fais, fit observer Sam, mais en vérité tu n'en sais rien.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, je pense qu'on peut s'accorder sur le fait qu'on est deux au pays des paumés, conclut Mike avec une ombre de sourire.

- Trois, ajouta Sam en coulant un regard en direction de Quinn.

- Quatre, dit Mike en fixant brièvement Finn, qui avait repris ses marmonnements à propos de Rachel.

- Non, lui je refuse de l'accepter au club des paumés, répliqua aussitôt Sam.

- Trop tôt ?

- Trop tôt.

- Laissons-le un peu ramer alors, » décida Mike avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, puis se tapèrent dans les mains.

« Je crois que je vais prendre un piolet et planter toutes ces pipelettes, grommela Santana en entrouvrant les paupières pour fixer les deux garçons d'un air meurtrier.

- Sssh, calme-toi, lui souffla Brittany en lui replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

- Pour une fois qu'on a une pause entre deux chevilles cassées et trois effondrements de tunnel, ils sont obligés de parler, poursuivit Santana avec irritation. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter des boulets pareils ?

- C'est bon, ils ont arrêté, lui glissa la pétillante blonde en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

- Franchement, franchement, si j'avais une mitraillette sous la main, je serais une de ces adolescentes qui pètent un plomb, qui butent tout le monde avant de se tirer une balle et là, là, ils-...

- Là c'est toi qui parle, intervint Quinn d'une voix neutre.

- OH TA GUEULE FABRAY ! »

...

...

...

« Bon, mais faudrait peut-être qu'on reprenne la route, nan ? » demanda Puck avec impatience.

Il commençait à en avoir marre d'être étendu au soleil à ne rien faire. Le sol humide tout autour de lui était jonché d'écorces de graine de tournesol, et à côté de lui, Finn jouait avec le couteau-suisse qu'il avait tiré de sa sacoche d'une main morose.

En face, Brittany lui fit signe de se taire, posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

« On ne va quand même pas-... reprit aussitôt Puck.

- Elle s'est endormie, » murmura la pétillante blonde.

Le jeune homme resta là, la bouche entrouverte, puis avisa Santana, qui toujours étendue sur les genoux de Brittany, somnolait avec quelque-chose comme un sourire apaisé sur le visage. Puck plissa les yeux, et finit par agiter une main désinvolte, déclarant :

« Bah ça va pas le tuer de-...

- Elle est tellement fatiguée, chuchota Brittany d'un air à la fois sévère et suppliant. Elle a besoin de dormir. »

Puck ferma la bouche et secoua la tête, se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il acceptait d'obéir à la jeune femme.

« Bon, mais il va bien falloir qu'on parte, fit-il remarquer dans un grondement impatient.

- Pas tout de suite, dit laconiquement Brittany dans un filet de voix.

- On a toute la grotte à faire, » lui rappela Puck.

La pétillante blonde fronça le sourcils, parut hésiter une seconde, puis déclara finalement :

« C'est pas sûr qu'on reparte.

- Comment ça ? s'exclama le garçon.

- Chut ! lui intima Quinn, se prélassant toujours dans son coin.

- Comment ça ? répéta-t-il à voix basse.

- C'est l'endroit idéal pour attendre des secours, expliqua Brittany. Et on ne peut pas continuer comme ça avec Tina qui est blessée...

- Mais ça va très bien, je vous assure, » intervint la concernée en hochant la tête d'un air rassurant.

Brittany et Puck la dévisagèrent un instant en silence, puis reportèrent leur attention l'un sur l'autre.

« Mais à quoi bon se préparer autant pour arrêter là, comme ça ? demanda Puck avec une irritation grandissante.

- C'est trop dangereux, dit Brittany, toujours aussi calme. Je ne veux pas risquer d'autre incident et-...

- Il n'y aura pas d'autre incident, répliqua aussitôt Puck. On fera attention, c'est tout. Je ne bouge pas d'ici, c'est hors de question.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui es le chef de l'expédition, lui dit simplement Brittany. C'est à Finn et à moi de décider, mais d'abord on va demander l'avis de tout le monde.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, reprit Tina. Ça va aller.

- On verra, » déclara Brittany en lui souriant brièvement.

Puck grommela quelque-chose avant de piquer son couteau à Finn, et commença à jouer avec d'un air absent. Le grand dadais ne chercha même pas à protester et leva des yeux abattus vers le ciel.

« On devrait peut-être contacter le chalet pour voir ce qu'ils en pensent ? proposa Mike.

- Oui, et rassurer Artie sur mon état accessoirement, » ajouta Tina.

Sam jeta un regard de côté à Mike, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas réagir.

Brittany réfléchit un instant, Santana remua doucement sur ses genoux et ils firent tous silence.

« D'accord... chuchota-t-elle en hochant imperceptiblement la tête. Mais ne les inquiétez pas trop quand même... Ils ne sont pas ici alors ils pourraient imaginer le pire.

- Oh, je crois bien qu'ils sont déjà en train d'imaginer le pire s'ils ont assisté à la chute de Tina, » fit remarquer Quinn d'un ton désabusé.

Le regard de Blaine alla de la blonde à Mike, et il se mordit la lèvre.

Ce dernier avait commencé à farfouiller dans le sac que Sam et lui partageaient. Il en extirpa d'abord le rembobineur, les nombreuses ampoules de rechange, puis enfin mit la main sur le communicateur, Sam n'ayant pas manqué au passage de gober une tranche de bacon dans le tupperware qui contenait les restes de leur repas de la veille.

« Ils ont déjà essayé de nous contacter, déclara Mike dès qu'il eut avisé l'écran de l'appareil.

- Ils peuvent faire ça ? s'étonna Tina.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas très pratique parce-qu'on a pas le nombre de fois ni le moment où ils ont essayé...

- Ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude, dit Blaine d'une voix anxieuse.

- Peut-être pas, rétorqua Puck avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. Ils voient bien qu'on fait rien là.

- Ils ne passent sans doute pas toute leur journée devant les écrans, » fit remarquer Sam, soucieux.

Fatiguée par leurs spéculations, Quinn détourna la tête avec une moue désintéressée. Elle se trouva alors face à une Rachel assoupie dans l'ombre de la grotte. Elle contempla la brunette affalée contre un stalagmite d'un air interdit pendant quelques secondes, puis quelques autres encore, tandis que devant elle, les autres continuaient de discuter sans qu'elle n'entende plus aucune de leurs paroles.

A force de chuchoter et de marmonner, ils avaient fini par réveiller Santana et celle-ci, tout en battant des paupières d'un air ahuri, s'efforçait de suivre la conversation. Rachel, quant à elle, somnolait toujours, couvée du regard par Quinn... et Finn.

« On ne doit plus prendre de risque, ça c'est sûr, dit Sam alors que Mike effectuait les derniers réglages afin d'accorder le récepteur à la bonne fréquence.

- On n'a pas pris tellement de risques depuis qu'on est ici, opposa Tina.

- Tu t'es pétée le pied, grommela Santana et d'une main endormie, elle attrapa celle que Brittany avait posée sur sa joue.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas pris assez d'élan pour sauter, c'est tout. A part ça, on a respecté toutes les conditions de sécurité.

- Comment tu peux savoir quelles conditions on a respectées vu qu'aucun de nous, hormis Finn et Brittany, n'en connait la moitié ? insista Santana.

- On n'aurait pas dû continuer après l'effondrement du premier couloir, ajouta Mike, et il ne remarqua pas le regard menaçant que lui jetait Puck.

- Bon, très bien, intervint Sam. Essayons juste de les contacter et on verra après... »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'appareil dans les mains de Mike et ils attendirent, tandis que Quinn et Finn observaient Rachel à la dérobée, et que Puck jouait d'une main distraite avec le tire-bouchon du couteau-suisse de son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour une canette de bière... déclara-t-il d'une voix rêveuse.

- Oh la ferme, grommela Santana en s'efforçant de paraître agacée, alors qu'en vérité elle était juste complètement exténuée.

- L'eau minérale, c'est bien aussi, » dit Sam avec un clin d'œil ironique à l'attention du garçon à la crête.

Ce dernier fit mine de lancer le tire-bouchon dans sa direction, et le blond esquissa un mouvement pour l'éviter, un instant convaincu que Puck allait vraiment le faire. Pendant que l'un se moquait de l'autre, le visage distendu de Mercedes apparut sur l'écran.

« Hey ! » s'exclama Mike avec un large sourire.

Tout autour de lui, les autres saluèrent bruyamment, et Rachel se réveilla dans un sursaut, son regard tombant aussitôt sur Quinn. Celle-ci détourna précipitamment les yeux, et la brunette regarda autour d'elle, ahurie. Elle avait oublié où elle s'était endormie.

Sur l'écran, Mercedes sourit. Elle était anormalement pâle.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda Sam d'un air interloqué.

La jeune femme le dévisagea un instant, puis prenant une grande inspiration, parvint à dire :

« Aller manger un bout. »

Mike hocha la tête, mais le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Mercedes parut aussitôt se ressaisir et forçant un nouveau sourire, secoua vivement la tête.

« Ça va Sammy, ne t'inquiète pas... On a juste mangé ce qu'il restait du gâteau de Britt-Britt et... je crois que j'en ai un peu abusé... »

Le visage de Sam ne se détendit pas et il continua d'observer l'écran avec suspicion. Les yeux de Mercedes s'égarèrent un instant au-dessus d'eux, comme si elle était en train de chercher quelqu'un pour lui venir en aide. Mais presque aussitôt, son attention revint sur eux et comme si elle s'en souvenait brusquement, elle demanda :

« Comment va Tina ? On a... On a essayé de vous contacter plusieurs fois quand on a vu sa chute mais vous avez dû laisser le communicateur dans un de vos sacs... ou un truc comme ça.

- Elle va bien, la rassura Mike. Elle s'est juste fait mal au pied, on lui a fait une attelle.

- Oh, d'accord... murmura Mercedes en hochant lentement la tête, mais elle paraissait tout juste avoir entendu la réponse. Ne commettez pas d'imprudence supplémentaire d'accord ?

- D'accord ! s'écria Puck en lançant les bras en l'air, manquant de crever l'œil de Finn avec son tire-bouchon.

- Et veillez surtout à ce que Noah n'en fasse pas, chuchota la jeune femme en prenant un air conspirateur.

- J'ai entendu ! répliqua aussitôt Puck.

- On fera attention, » lui assura Mike.

Mercedes se passa une main sur le visage et soupirant, s'efforça de marmonner :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a du mal à passer ce foutu gâteau...

- Il était délicieux, » répliqua Santana dans un filet de voix.

Brittany lui sourit avec légèreté et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que cela ? demanda Sam d'un air peu convaincu.

- C'est promis Sammy , » chuchota Mercedes.

Un moment de flottement suivit sa déclaration, et elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au-delà de l'écran. Son regard devait sans doute s'orienter quelque-part vers la cuisine. Elle parut silencieusement communiquer un instant avec quelqu'un d'autre, puis reportant son attention sur eux, demanda d'une voix hésitante :

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Quinn ? »

La blonde, toujours assise dans son coin, tourna aussitôt la tête, haussant un sourcil intrigué.

« Elle est juste à côté, dit Mike avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Non, je veux dire... Seule à seule... » marmonna Mercedes à contre-cœur.

Sam fronça de nouveau les sourcils, et Puck releva la tête avec curiosité.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Mike.

- Passez-moi Quinn, _s'il-vous-plaît_, souffla-t-elle.

- Mercedes ? demanda Sam d'une voix inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La jeune femme parut hésiter un instant, puis déclara laconiquement :

« C'est à propos de sa mère. »

Quinn parut aussitôt en alerte. Elle se releva et marcha lentement jusqu'aux deux garçons.

« Il y a un problème ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de contrôler.

- Non non, rien de bien grave, juste un message qu'elle m'a demandée de te faire passer... s'empressa de rectifier Mercedes, consciente de paniquer la jeune fille pour rien.

- Ma mère ? Me faire passer un message ? » répéta machinalement Quinn.

Sam ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi cela paraissait tant la surprendre, mais il fit signe à Mike de lui tendre l'appareil, et le garçon s'exécuta aussitôt. Quinn était si désemparée qu'elle en oublia ses bonnes manières et lui tourna le dos sans le remercier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle, scrutant l'écran avec attention, comme si Mercedes pouvait en disparaître à tout moment.

Elle marcha encore quelques mètres, d'une démarche mécanique et contrôlée, avant de s'arrêter brusquement, se rendant compte qu'elle se dirigeait droit sur Rachel. Avec un bref regard égaré à son intention, elle partit vers la droite. Et Mercedes était toujours aussi silencieuse et livide.

Le cœur de Quinn battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Était-il arrivé quelque-chose à sa mère ? Avec la pression qui l'enserrait tout entière depuis le début de l'expédition, elle aurait pu fondre si facilement en larmes... mais elle se retenait avec obstination, et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang tandis qu'elle répétait d'une voix plus tremblante encore :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'autre entrouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Ce qu'elle semblait avoir à lui dire lui pesait terriblement, et ce n'était pas pour la rassurer.

« _Mercedes_, souffla Quinn, je t'en prie, dis quelque-chose, parce-que je suis en train d'imaginer les choses les plus alarmantes et ça ne me fait pas vraiment du bien.

- Excuse-moi, s'empressa de dire la jeune femme. C'est juste... »

Quinn sentait les regards de tous sur son dos, et elle fit encore quelques pas, se rapprochant de la limite entre le cercle de lumière et l'ombre de la grotte.

« C'est assez personnel, reprit Mercedes d'une voix ferme. Alors va t'isoler dans un coin... »

Quinn sortit du cercle, la semi-obscurité l'enveloppa tout à fait et aussitôt Mercedes ajouta avec précipitation :

« Mais pas trop. »

La blonde se stoppa net, désemparée par son ton alarmiste. Elle jeta un coup d'œil devant elle, puis, après un moment d'hésitation, alla s'asseoir derrière un stalagmite.

« Attends, Mercedes... » entendit-elle dire, et le grincement si caractéristique des roues du fauteuil d'Artie résonnèrent un instant dans les modestes haut-parleurs de l'appareil, avant que celui-ci n'apparaisse à l'écran.

Il paraissait aller mieux que Mercedes, mais Quinn ne manqua pas de remarquer la manière dont sa main trembla alors qu'il réajustait ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Bonjour Quinn, la salua-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur mais qu'elle sentit forcé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle abruptement. Si c'est si personnel que cela, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a aussi Artie ? »

Kurt apparut soudain et d'une démarche précautionneuse, vint s'asseoir à la droite de Mercedes. Il posa les mains sur ses cuisses, collées l'une contre l'autre, et garda les yeux rivés sur ses genoux, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de relever la tête pour fixer Quinn.

« Et Kurt... » ajouta celle-ci, profondément dubitative à présent.

L'air qu'arborait le garçon était neutre, mais il était blanc comme un cachet, et une de ses mèches de cheveux retombait tristement sur son front livide. Quinn ne manqua pas non plus de remarquer la manière dont ses doigts se mirent à remuer nerveusement, après quelques pauvres secondes d'un contrôle laborieux.

« A gauche de l'appareil, dit Artie, il y a une molette. »

Son ton était méthodique et assuré. Il paraissait plus à l'aise que les deux autres. Pourtant, il était grave, et l'incrédulité de Quinn se volatilisa pour faire de nouveau place à une anxiété qui lui rongeait l'estomac.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma mère ? demanda-t-elle encore, n'entendant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Quinn, dit Artie en levant une main apaisante. Rassemble-toi et écoute-moi...

- Mais je t'écoute ! grinça-t-elle d'un ton âpre. Dites-moi ce qu'il y a au lieu de me rendre folle comme ça !

- D'abord tourne la mollette à gauche, c'est celle qui permet de régler le volume, » indiqua Artie en la scrutant avec impassibilité.

Quinn s'exécuta, se débrouillant autant qu'elle le pouvait de ses mains tremblantes, puis reporta son attention sur l'écran, attendant qu'ils continuent. Lorsqu'Artie parla de nouveau, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure dans le communicateur :

« C'est bon ? Ils ne peuvent plus entendre ?

- Comment ça ? balbutia Quinn. Qu'est-ce qu'i la fin ?

- Dis-moi simplement si c'est bon.

- Même moi j'ai du mal à entendre, marmonna Quinn en rapprochant machinalement l'appareil de son oreille.

- D'accord. Très bien. »

Ils retombèrent tous dans le silence. Mercedes et Artie échangèrent un regard, et Kurt finit par dire d'une voix hésitante :

« Ecoute Quinn... Personne d'autre que toi ne doit savoir pour l'instant, d'accord ? Alors essaye de ne pas réagir trop brutalement ou...

- Savoir quoi ? l'interrompit-elle avec impatience. C'est à propos de ma mère, oui ou non ?

- Pas vraiment, avoua Artie.

- Vous m'avez fichue la trouille pour rien alors, siffla-t-elle avec colère.

- Excuse-moi mais il me fallait une excuse pour te permettre de nous parler seuls à seuls, dit Mercedes en se forçant à sourire.

- De quoi ? » demanda Quinn d'une voix plate.

Mercedes respira un grand coup, mais ne parvint pas à continuer. Artie semblait la fixer droit dans les yeux à travers la caméra, mais ne paraissait pas décider à parler. Kurt, qui jusque-là était le plus réticent à ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer quoi-que-ce-soit, dut finalement s'y résoudre :

« Tu dois d'abord nous pardonner de t'avoir choisie pour te le dire en premier. On la fait parce-que tu nous semblais la plus à même de prendre la nouvelle. »

Quinn écoutait avec attention, les sourcils froncés, et ne songeait pas à l'interrompre. Le sang battait à ses tempes, aussi violemment que son cœur dans sa poitrine.

« C'est vrai, continuait Kurt. Tu es calme, tu es rationnelle, tu es méthodique, tu es capable de garder ton sang-froid et tu es même parfois un peu manipulatrice sur les bords... sans vouloir t'offenser bien évidemment. »

Il s'interrompit, guettant la réaction de Quinn, mais celle-ci était toujours penchée sur l'écran, attentive.

« On n'aurait pu prendre personne d'autre, alors... voilà, c'est à toi qu'on transmet l'information... »

Il jeta un regard à Artie, le suppliant silencieusement de continuer à sa place. Celui-ci hocha la tête et réajustant ses lunettes pour la énième fois, dit :

« Cette expédition tourne plus mal que ce qui était prévu. Personne n'est à blâmer, car je sais que Finn et Brittany ont fait ce qu'ils pouvaient pour assurer votre sécurité à tous, et le simple fait que vous ayez de la nourriture pour une semaine le prouve... Mais... les choses tournent finalement encore plus mal que ce qui était même envisageable par aucun d'entre nous. »

Il se tut, ménageant Quinn, et celle-ci, après un moment passé à assimiler que toutes les précautions qu'ils prenaient pour lui parler n'étaient pas anodines, murmura en acquiesçant doucement :

« D'accord. »

Artie hocha lui aussi la tête, avec une ombre de sourire sur le visage. Mercedes était étonnamment silencieuse depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Ne panique pas, d'accord ? reprit-il.

- Tu es au courant que le simple fait de dire ça à quelqu'un peut induire des réactions de panique ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

- Très bien, elle a toujours son sarcasme, on a bien fait de la choisir, » commenta Kurt, reprenant son habituel air hautain l'espace d'une fraction de secondes.

Quinn ne réagit pas et attendit qu'Artie poursuive. Il réajusta encore ses lunettes sur son nez, se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis, après avoir observé un dernier moment de silence, dit d'une voix qui ne trembla pas :

« Il y a... _quelque-chose_ dans la grotte avec vous. »

Le souffle de Quinn se bloqua dans sa poitrine et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Des images de _The Descent_, entrecoupées des visages de sa mère, de sa sœur, de Beth, de Rachel, de Puck et de tout le reste du Glee Club défilèrent dans son esprit, et une seule pensée claire parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son esprit confus.

_Je vais mourir. _

Cette certitude la heurta de plein fouet et elle l'aurait sans doute dit à voix haute si elle n'avait pas été si stupéfaite.

_Je vais mourir. _

« Tu pouvais faire encore plus dramatique hein, entendit-elle Kurt faire remarquer à Artie d'un ton irrité.

- Désolé, mais je ne savais pas comment le dire... »

Leurs voix lui parvenaient de façon étouffée, comme si elle s'était trouvée sous l'eau.

« Respire Quinn... » lui conseilla Mercedes en se penchant machinalement vers elle, avant de se rendre compte presque aussitôt que des kilomètres et des kilomètres les séparaient.

La blonde tenait toujours l'appareil entre ses mains crispées, et si elle avait pu, elle aurait tremblé comme une feuille. Mais elle était tétanisée, consciente qu'elle devait garder son calme et encore endolori par le choc de la révélation.

_Je vais mourir. _

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, et les autres durent croire qu'elle était en pleine crise d'angoisse, car ils la supplièrent aussitôt d'inspirer et d'expirer lentement. Mais elle les entendait à peine et faisait son possible pour envisager la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir mais qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

Beth avait Shelby.

Sa mère avait sa sœur.

Sa sœur avait Andy.

Sa nièce Charlotte avait Andy _et_ Liz.

Rachel avait Finn.

Puck se suffisait à lui-même.

Sam avait Mike.

Brittany avait Santana.

Tina avait Artie.

Très bien, c'était très bien. Elle devait se débrouiller seule. Se rappeler comment elle avait tenu toutes ces années en tant que Cheerio froide et indifférente, méthodique et précautionneuse. Le sang continuait de battre à ses tempes, et son cœur tambourinait follement dans sa poitrine, essayant en vain d'en sortir.

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur la nécessité d'en savoir plus.

_Je vais mourir. _

Le pressentiment se faisait poison dans son sang glacé, et elle essayait de le refouler au plus profond d'elle-même.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que les autres continuaient de parler, l'appelant de leurs voix anxieuses. Ils la dévisageaient comme si elle s'était transformée un fantôme. Elle devait sans doute être blême, mais l'important c'était de garder contenance. Pas seulement en surface, mais aussi à l'intérieur.

_Je vais mourir. _

La voix s'était faite résignée.

« Expliquez-moi, » dit-elle simplement.

Artie, Kurt et Mercedes parurent surpris par son sang-froid. Ils ne semblaient pas en avoir tant attendu de sa part. Elle non plus ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait si... platement. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

« Expliquez-moi, » répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme.

Kurt et Mercedes s'entreregardèrent.

« Eh bien... commença Artie, cherchant ses mots. Pendant que vous mangiez tout à l'heure, on a vu une... chose sur une des caméras.

- Une chose ? demanda Quinn en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

- Plus une créature à vrai dire, concéda Artie.

- Une créature, répéta Quinn. Vous vous fichez de moi ?

- Non, » répondirent-ils en chœur.

Elle avisa leurs expressions sérieuses.

« Une grotte, une créature... récita Quinn. Hmm... Il me semble avoir déjà vu cela quelque-part... »

Kurt soupira face à son air exagérément pensif.

« C'est sérieux, Quinn, intervint-il. On a même l'enregistrement du moment si tu veux la preuve qu'on n'a pas rêvé.

- Non merci, » dit-elle très lentement.

Elle resta un instant bloquée sur le sourire compatissant que le garçon affichait. Il n'y avait pas de quoi compatir, ils n'allaient pas mourir.

En tout cas pas tout de suite.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? demanda-t-elle finalement, bien qu'elle s'en douta déjà.

- Que tu l'annonces aux autres, » répondit aussitôt Artie.

Le regard de Quinn se détourna de l'écran et elle scruta pendant quelques secondes l'obscurité qui s'ouvrait devant elle. La créature était-elle là... à l'observer ? Avec un soupir tendu, elle reporta son attention sur le communicateur.

« A quoi elle ressemblait cette... chose ? demanda-t-elle. A celles dans le film qu'on a vu avant de partir ? »

Tous trois acquiescèrent lentement.

« D'accord... dit-elle encore. Complètement invraisemblable... mais d'accord. »

Il lui sembla que Mercedes soupirait longuement, comme soudain prise de pitié pour elle. Son front la picota.

« Et après ? questionna-t-elle. Après... on fait quoi ? »

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot mais elle mit cela sur le compte de sa gorge sèche. Les autres, non.

« Oh, Quinn, soupira Mercedes. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, on-...

- Tais-toi, la coupa-t-elle d'un ton âpre. Dites-moi simplement ce qu'on devrait faire et... et après je m'occupe de le leur annoncer... »

Mercedes parut perturbée par sa réponse abrupte, mais Quinn y fit à peine attention. Elle s'essuya le front d'un revers de la main, et une goutte de sueur coula malicieusement dans le creux de son cou. Elle avait beau se trouver en débardeur, la température semblait augmenter de seconde en seconde autour d'elle.

« Je pense que tu as compris qu'il est hors de question de poursuivre dans ces conditions, expliqua Artie. Je ne voudrais pas t'effrayer mais... »

Il émit une pause, en proie à l'hésitation.

« Vas-y, continue, » l'encouragea Quinn d'un ton creux.

Le garçon acquiesça lentement, puis reprit :

« … on n'en a vu une seule, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en a pas plus...

-... même peut-être plus que nous, compléta Quinn, devinant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- Exact. Une telle chose n'a jamais été consignée durant les inspections successives de la grotte... Personne n'aurait pu savoir, alors excluons déjà tout blâme, ok ? »

Quinn devina qu'il voulait écarter toute tension du moment où elle devrait se faire leur porte-parole auprès des autres. Elle s'imaginait déjà les remarques mesquines de Santana et les regards sombres de Puck...

« A quand remonte la dernière inspection ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Artie et Mercedes clignèrent des yeux, désemparés, et Kurt releva la tête de ses ongles qu'il rongeait anxieusement depuis deux minutes.

« Là... Là n'est pas la question, dit précipitamment Mercedes. Écoute simplement ce qu'on va te dire et enregistre tout, d'accord ?

- J'en conclus que si cela date du XXe siècle, on peut s'estimer heureux, répondit Quinn avec un sourire sans chaleur.

- Peu importe, reprit Artie en essayant d'adopter un ton apaisant. Comme je le disais... pas question de poursuivre. En plus avec Tina... ce serait du suicide... L'expédition était là pour s'amuser, et ça va se transformer en cauchemar si vous prenez le risque de continuer. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes dans une salle avec un puits de lumière, et si je ne me trompe pas non plus, la... chose qu'on a vue doit être incommodée par le soleil, en tout cas si on se fie à _The Descent_...

- Tu vas te baser sur un film d'horreur ridicule ? siffla Quinn avec une rage soudaine.

-... et au fait qu'elle vit ici, sous-terre, donc elle ne doit plus être habituée à la lumière du soleil, s'empressa d'ajouter Artie avec une ombre de sourire hésitant. Peut-être qu'elle est inoffensive, peut-être qu'elle ne faisait que passer parce-qu'elle n'a pas vu d'humains depuis une éternité...

- Bien sûr, ne purent s'empêcher de commenter Kurt et Quinn d'une même voix.

-... mais en tout cas c'est la seule arme que vous possédez contre elle : le soleil. Il faudrait donc que tu les fasses s'asseoir à l'abri du cercle de lumière... et que vous attendiez tous.

- Attendre quoi ? » répliqua Quinn.

Artie se tut et détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Mercedes prit une grande inspiration et prit le relais :

« On a essayé de contacter les secours, Quinn, et on fait tout ce que peut. La ville la plus proche est à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici et notre antenne-relais porte à cinquante...

- C'est une blague ? murmura Quinn dans ce qui ressemblait presque à un grondement de bête furieuse.

- Non, laisse-moi finir... Notre antenne-relais porte à cinquante kilomètres, mais elle n'est pas la seule dans le secteur, il y a d'autres antennes pour... pour relayer justement le signal de la nôtre... Le problème c'est qu'on a essayé de téléphoner plusieurs fois et qu'on ne reçoit rien...

- Comment est-ce que ça se fait ? s'empressa de demander Quinn. J'ai pu appelé ma... Enfin j'ai pu téléphoné.

- Exact, le problème ne vient pas de _notre_ antenne, j'ai vérifié.

- Cela vient d'une de celles qui se trouvent alentour... comprit Quinn.

- Oui. Mais on a le plan de toutes les antennes du périmètre et-...

- Vous n'allez pas les vérifier une par une quand même ? la coupa abruptement la blonde. Il y a bien des techniciens ou des... cons qui peuvent faire ça à votre place... ?

- Le problème c'est qu'elles ne nous servent qu'à ma famille pour le chalet, expliqua Mercedes. Et vu qu'on ne vient qu'ici maximum une fois tous les deux ans... elles sont plus ou moins laissées telles quelles...

- Alors ton père peut se payer un chalet, une antenne, un château d'eau et tout un tas de merdes, mais payer pour l'entretien annuel de vos antennes à la con, c'est pas possible ? cracha Quinn.

- Chut, lui souffla Mercedes, calme-toi, respire.

- Je suis calme, grinça Quinn.

- Oui, très bien. Il est trop tard pour dire qu'on aurait dû faire ça ou ça... Écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire, d'accord ?

- C'est ce que je fais déjà je te signale, siffla-t-elle.

- _Quinn_, la rabroua Mercedes d'un ton sévère.

- D'accord, marmonna celle-ci, avant d'ajouter d'un air sombre : Continue.

- On a le plan de toutes les antennes du secteur. Je connais plutôt bien l'endroit, donc je vais aller moi-même voir où est le problème. Pendant ce temps, Kurt conduira jusqu'à la ville la plus proche pour ramener de quoi vous sortir de là... d'accord ? »

Quinn resta silencieuse, écoutant sans vraiment les entendre les battements erratiques de son cœur, qui résonnaient comme des coups de tambourin dans sa cage thoracique.

« Je sais qu'en me disant tous ces détails, tu voulais me rassurer, parvint-elle finalement à dire, mais ça n'a pas marché. J'ai juste l'impression que vous êtes tous complètement incompétents. »

Les trois eurent un mouvement de recul face à l'insulte à peine voilée, et seul Kurt parut à peine plus que surpris, sans doute encore assez habitué à l'idée de la cheerleader Quinn Fabray.

« Sache simplement qu'on fait notre possible pour vous sortir de là, d'accord ? dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air assuré (mais échouant lamentablement). Ne sortez pas du cercle de lumière et on viendra vous chercher par le puits au-dessus... Fini les imprudences, ok ? »

Quinn inspira longuement, et resta un instant là, la poitrine gonflée de tout cet oxygène saturé de poussière et d'angoisse. L'air sembla sortir en sifflant de ses lèvres gercées alors qu'elle expirait, toujours aussi tendue.

« On n'a pas vraiment le choix de toute manière, » fit-elle remarquer.

Artie acquiesça machinalement, et le silence tomba sur eux. Un long silence qui se prolongea, car Quinn ne savait plus quoi dire tant l'anxiété la compressait de toutes parts. Puis, après un moment, Mercedes entrouvrit la bouche pour partager ce que la blonde devina être des paroles rassurantes et destinées à lui mettre du baume au cœur.

Mais une impulsion soudaine la saisit et, déplaçant le communicateur entre ses mains moites, elle dit précipitamment :

« Bon j'y vais. Portez-vous bien. »

Elle mit plusieurs secondes à trouver le bouton pour couper la communication, et elle entendit tout juste Kurt lancer « Dis à Blaine que je l'aime ! » alors que le récepteur s'éteignait avec un clignotement.

Elle le serra un instant dans ses mains, fixant l'obscurité qui s'ouvrait devant elle de ses yeux cernés.

_Je vais mourir. _

La pensée repartit presque aussi sournoisement qu'elle était venue. Quinn se passa une main dans ses cheveux humides, s'interdit d'imaginer des yeux luisants qui la suivaient avec attention dans le noir, puis, prenant appui sur le stalagmite derrière elle, elle se leva en vacillant. Même debout, elle était toujours cachée à la vue des autres membres de l'expédition, alors elle en profita pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

Comment leur annoncer cela ?

Elle imaginait déjà la terreur dans les yeux chocolat de Rachel.

Et cela la rendait folle.

Elle prit une dernière inspiration, puis émergea de derrière le stalagmite.

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle, et à l'air qu'ils arboraient tous, elle comprit qu'elle ne devait pas avoir l'air bien du tout.

« Quinn ? murmura Rachel. Ça va ? »

Les yeux ambrés se posèrent avec égarement sur la brunette, et sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive vraiment, elle lui sourit, d'un de ces tendres sourires qu'elle n'avait jamais osé trop souvent lui adresser de peur d'être découverte. Rachel entrouvrit la bouche, confuse, et Tina insista pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« Rien rien, dit Quinn d'une voix plate. Ma mère m'a informée de... quelques petits changements pour mon boulot. Rien de grave, ça va. »

Elle s'avança vers Sam et Mike et leur tendit le récepteur. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de voir s'ils voyaient bien qu'elle s'apprêtait à le leur donner, et elle le lâcha avec indifférence, avant de tourner aussitôt les talons. Elle s'assit à la lisière du cercle de lumière, à quelques mètres de Rachel, qui continuait de la dévisager avec intensité.

Le communicateur rebondit un instant entre les mains paniquées des deux garçons, avant finalement d'atterrir sain et sauf sur les cuisses du blond.

« Quinn ? demanda encore Rachel, fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude. Tu es vraiment sûre que ça va ? »

La blonde tourna un instant la tête pour la contempler, puis se rendant compte qu'elle était incapable de soutenir le regard attentif de l'autre, elle détourna les yeux.

« Oui, oui... » murmura-t-elle.

Autour d'elles, les autres étaient revenus à leur occupation première. Sam et Mike discutaient, Tina se reposait sur l'épaule de Blaine, Santana était étendu à demi sur Brittany, Finn contemplait le ciel d'un air déprimé, Puck jouait toujours avec son couteau-suisse et Rachel... Rachel observait Quinn avec une insistance qui frisait les limites de la politesse.

Mais le comportement de la blonde l'intriguait fortement.

La concernée faisait de son mieux pour ignorer ce regard qu'elle sentait poser sur elle, et gardait les yeux rivés au sol.

Elle finit par enfouir la tête dans ses genoux et s'efforça de réfléchir à la situation avec tout le sang-froid dont elle était encore capable.

...

...

...

« Je ne vais pas dormir, grommela Santana.

- Si, murmura Brittany avec un léger sourire. Je sais que tu es fatiguée, alors vas-y.

- Tu crois sincèrement que je peux dormir avec ça en face de moi ? »

D'un geste laborieux du bras, elle désigna Quinn, qui, toujours ramassée sur elle-même, paraissait méditer.

« Bon, on ne voit plus rien de sa face, là, concéda Santana après un moment passé à la fixer. Mais sa tête de déterrée me brûle encore la rétine.

- Elle a peut-être reçu une mauvaise nouvelle, lui glissa Brittany. Essaye de comprendre.

- Une mauvaise nouvelle ? L'annonce de l'apocalypse oui, à en juger par sa-...

- San, la coupa la pétillante blonde avec un sourire de mise en garde. Ce n'est pas parce-qu'on a arrêté d'en parler que je t'ai pardonnée pour votre bagarre... »

Santana battit des paupières et plissa les yeux pour la fixer avec incrédulité.

« Quoi ? Tu es encore branchée là-dessus ? »

Brittany se contenta de poser une main précautionneuse sur une des joues brûlantes de la latina.

« Tu croyais que j'allais oublier ? demanda-t-elle, souriant toujours.

- Bien sûr que oui, grogna Santana. Je croyais que tu ne me boudais plus vu que... vu que...

- Vu que j'accepte de faire ça ? demanda Brittany, avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser malicieux sur ses lèvres.

- Exactement, grommela Santana.

- Ça me manquait autant qu'à toi, avoua l'autre. Mais je n'oublie pas. Lord Tubbington se mord encore les griffes de s'être laissé surprendre avec une cigarette il y a un an... pour te dire à quel point je n'oublie rien. »

Cela sonnait comme une menace, et le ton badin sur lequel la blonde l'avait dit n'en effraya Santana que davantage.

« Je ne veux pas que l'on se dispute encore, marmonna-t-elle, presque à contre-cœur.

- Alors avoue que tu as eu tort, lui dit simplement Brittany.

- Je n'ai pas eu tort, répliqua Santana avec véhémence. Est-ce que tu comprends qu'elle m'a faite souffrir avec son... comportement ?

- Je ne dis pas que ces coups de poing étaient injustifiés, concéda Brittany avec un large sourire. Mais la violence ne résout rien. Alors de ce côté-là, tu as eu tort.

- Je n'ai pas eu tort.

- Alors excuse-toi au moins.

- Je l'ai déjà fait. Ce matin. Comme tu m'avais dit de le faire.

- Tu mens. Tu n'as pas dit ce qu'il aurait fallu que tu dises, je le sais.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Non.

- Bon d'accord. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute manière ? Des excuses ne changeront rien... et-et puis ce n'est pas comme si je voulais m'excuser. Plutôt me crever les yeux. »

Brittany se retint de soupirer et continua d'afficher un sourire léger. Santana la contempla un instant, avant de tourner son regard vers Quinn. Elle avait toujours la tête enfoui dans les genoux, et ses cheveux dorés scintillaient doucement à la lumière du soleil.

« Vous devriez vraiment faire la paix... entendit-elle Brittany murmurer au-dessus d'elle.

- Pas question, grinça Santana.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- La question est : Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin de faire la paix avec elle ?

- Parce-que vous avez besoin l'une de l'autre, répondit simplement Brittany.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle, répliqua Santana. Je t'ai toi, et ça me suffit.

- San... » soupira Brittany, et la latina ne dit plus rien, parce-que ce soupir paraissait si plein de sous-entendus et de « ne joue pas les idiotes avec moi parce-que _je sais_ » qu'elle aurait bien été capable de blesser la pétillante blonde par un commentaire acide impossible à contenir.

« Tu devrais être de mon côté, pas du sien, murmura-t-elle à la place.

- Je ne suis pas de son côté, dit Brittany.

- Tu ne me pardonnes pas de l'avoir frappée... Est-ce que c'est ça être de mon côté ?

- Je ne veux être du côté de personne, répliqua Brittany.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Britt.

- Avec moi, si.

- Tu es ma petite amie. Tu devrais me soutenir.

- Arrête, San. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas que l'on se dispute.

- Eh bien si on doit se disputer encore une fois, qu'il en soit ainsi, décida-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de raison de se disputer. Quinn est notre amie, San.

- Ton amie. Pas la mienne.

- San...

- _Britt..._ » répliqua Santana, singeant son ton abattu.

La blonde détourna les yeux.

« Non, excuse-moi, s'empressa de bredouiller Santana.

- Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu devrais t'excuser, dit Brittany, le regard toujours fixé devant elle.

- Excuse-moi, répéta Santana.

- Pas auprès de moi...

- On devrait arrêter de discuter de ça. Ma relation avec Q est vraiment trop compliquée, ça ne sert à rien d'en parler...

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué, insista Brittany, refusant toujours de la regarder. Vous vous êtes battues parce-que tu as compris que Quinn était... »

Elles ne faisaient que murmurer mais elle baissa encore d'un ton alors qu'elle poursuivait :

« … comme toi. Elle ne nous a pas aidées, ce n'est pas grave. Elle avait peur.

- J'avais peur aussi, grommela Santana. J'étais même morte de trouille.

- Mais c'est du passé, San. Il faut que vous vous pardonniez et que vous vous souteniez maintenant.

- Le passé me brûle, Britt. Ce n'est pas si simple que ça.

- C'est toi qui rend ça si compliqué. Et elle aussi. »

Elle s'interrompit un instant, puis se fendit d'un large sourire et ajouta :

« C'est vous deux qui rendez tout tellement compliqué. Je suis sûre que cette personne qu'elle aime lui aurait déjà sautée dans les bras si Quinn avait trouvé le courage de le lui dire. Mais non. Elle rend tout compliqué.

- Tu as compris qui c'était ? » demanda Santana d'un air curieux.

Brittany baissa les yeux sur elle.

« Non. » répondit-elle, mais son ton était trop mystérieux pour ne pas être suspicieux.

Santana se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« On s'en fiche de toute façon.

- Peut-être pas, murmura Brittany de ce même air conspirateur.

- Très bien, mais moi je m'en fiche.

- D'accord, » répondit simplement la blonde avec un sourire malicieux.

Santana marmonna dans sa barbe, consciente qu'elle n'avait pas fait illusion auprès de sa copine, et ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre sa sieste.

C'est à ce moment que Quinn émergea de sa réflexion, et se levant vivement, vacillant un instant sur ses jambes flageolantes, lança d'une voix hésitante :

« Il faudrait... Il faudrait que je vous parle...

- Jamais je ne vais pouvoir me reposer en paix, siffla Santana en rouvrant aussitôt les yeux.

- A... A nous tous ? » s'étonna Finn.

C'était déjà miraculeux lorsque Quinn acceptait de parler à un seul d'entre eux... mais à tous ? La blonde acquiesça sans mot dire, et ajouta :

« Rapprochez-vous. »

Santana se redressa lentement, tout à fait intriguée à présent. Mike et Sam se levèrent, et, aidés de Blaine, transportèrent Tina jusqu'au cercle de lumière, puis l'aidèrent à s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Puck vint les rejoindre en rampant, tandis que Finn se levait et s'installait maladroitement entre Blaine et Sam. Vrillant Quinn d'un regard inquiet, Rachel se rapprocha lentement. Celle-ci se passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux, et s'agenouilla devant eux.

« Écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout, commença-t-elle d'une voix frémissante.

- Elle nous fait son coming-out... glissa narquoisement Santana à l'oreille de Brittany, et celle-ci lui donna une tape sur la cuisse parce-qu'à côté d'elles, Puck les fixait curieusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Quinn ? » s'inquiéta Sam.

Celle-ci tourna brièvement son attention vers le blond. La pensée qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais lui avoir mis cette gifle ni même ne jamais avoir joué avec lui tout court lui traversa l'esprit. Car à ce moment-là, il aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras et même si cela n'aurait pas été parfait, cela l'aurait aidée à se sentir un peu mieux.

Mais elle avait giflé Sam, et avant cela elle s'était servie de lui. Et même sans cela, Sam n'aurait jamais pu la réconforter parce-qu'elle n'acceptait pas le réconfort, et qu'elle préférait se fermer pour s'en protéger. Voilà comment fonctionnait Quinn Fabray.

Elle détourna les yeux du garçon et prit une grande inspiration.

« Écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout, dit-elle d'une voix précautionneuse.

- Tu l'as déjà dit, » lui fit remarquer Santana avec impatience.

Quinn fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer et porta son attention sur Rachel, qui l'observait avec intensité, pendue à ses lèvres. Son cœur rata un battement et elle détourna la tête, les fixant de nouveau tous du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Mercedes ne voulait pas me parler de ma mère tout à l'heure, commença-t-elle. Cela n'avait rien à voir à vrai dire... Il s'agissait de... nous. On est tous plus ou moins divisés sur quoi faire : continuer ou arrêter là. La résolution du problème va être très simple parce-qu'au chalet, ils ont vu... quelque-chose sur leur écran.

- Pas question qu'on s'arrête, grommela Puck.

- Ta gueule Puckerman, » siffla Santana, avant de reporter son attention sur Quinn.

Celle-ci se frotta machinalement la joue, avant de reprendre :

« Ils ont vu quelque-chose et ils ne savent pas ce que c'est... Mais apparemment, nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la grotte. »

Rachel plaqua une main sur sa bouche et Santana broya celle de Brittany sans même vraiment s'en apercevoir. Toute angoisse avait quitté Quinn et à présent, elle se faisait l'effet d'un robot prêt à remplir les tâches pour lesquelles il avait été programmé.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer. C'est peut-être juste une bête inoffensive ou quelque-chose comme ça. Mais on n'en sait rien, alors il vaut mieux être prudent. Il est évident qu'on ne va pas continuer dans ces conditions. C'est trop dangereux, étant donné qu'on doit passer encore plusieurs jours ici et traverser _toute_ la grotte. »

Un silence de mort était tombé sur le groupe. Hormis Rachel et Santana, personne ne semblait réagir. Il n'y avait bien que Sam qui avait froncé les sourcils avec inquiétude.

« Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent pour nous ramener des secours le plus tôt possible. En attendant, on doit tous rester ici et ne pas sortir du cercle de lumière. C'est tout. »

Aucun bruit ne répondit à sa déclaration. Même Puck ne semblait plus enclin à protester. Rachel gardait toujours une main plaquée sur sa bouche et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous l'effet de l'horreur. Quinn aurait voulu s'avancer et lui faire un câlin pour la rassurer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te l'ont dit à toi ? » demanda finalement Mike.

Quinn le fixa un instant, prise au dépourvu par son manque apparent de panique, puis, incapable de soutenir son regard tout en répondant, elle détourna les yeux.

« Ils pensaient que j'étais la plus apte à prendre la nouvelle. »

Brittany hocha lentement la tête, comme si elle comprenait immédiatement pourquoi. Les autres, eux, ne pensèrent même pas à comprendre.

« Alors on doit juste rester là et attendre qu'ils viennent... » résuma Santana en fixant Quinn avec pour la première fois autre chose que de l'hostilité dans le regard.

Cette constatation remua quelque-chose d'étrange à l'intérieur de la blonde, et elle en oublia presque d'acquiescer.

« Combien de temps ? demanda Finn.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Quinn.

- Super, marmonna Santana. Super. »

Mais elle ne regardait déjà plus la blonde.

« Donc là c'est le moment où on panique tous ? fit remarquer Sam.

- Il n'y a pas de raison pour ça, s'empressa d'intervenir Tina. On n'a rien vu nous, donc c'est peut-être moins grave que ce qu'on pourrait croire.

- Ou pire, murmura Sam.

- J'admire ton optimisme Tina, dit Santana. Tu es celle avec la jambe défoncée, autrement dit la plus susceptible de se faire manger en première, et pourtant tu es celle qui nous rassure. Vraiment, je suis admirative.

- Ça ne va pas être comme dans cet horrible film, répliqua Tina, Quinn a bien dit qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une bête inoffensive. »

Elle se tourna vers Quinn et demanda d'une voix incertaine :

« N'est-ce pas ? »

La concernée battit des paupières, désemparée.

« A quoi elle ressemblait... cette bête ? questionna Puck d'un air soupçonneux.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vue, répondit Quinn un peu trop précipitamment.

- Mais ils ont bien dû te la décrire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? »

Quinn entrouvrit la bouche mais elle ne parvint pas à prononcer la moindre parole.

« Ils ont dit qu'elle ressemblait à celles dans le film, hein ? » devina Santana.

Quinn voulut nier mais elle resta paralysée.

« On est foutus, dit Finn en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Puck.

- Je sais pas, avoua le garçon en commençant à déambuler autour d'eux.

- Tu es un des responsables de l'expédition, tu peux pas te permettre de paniquer, Frankenteen, ajouta Santana d'un air menaçant.

- Je le sais ! s'exclama Finn avec irritation.

- Restez calme s'il-vous-plaît, osa intervenir Tina.

- Eh bien, je vois mal comment on pourrait rester calmes, dit Puck d'un air désinvolte. On va se faire bouffer tout cru, c'est clair.

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous êtes en train de dire ? demanda Rachel d'une voix blanche. Arrêtez de dire des choses pareilles ! »

Elle jeta un regard de côté à Quinn puis ajouta :

« On va faire ce que Quinn nous a dit et attendre ici, d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, j'en suis certaine... »

Elle tourna de nouveau les yeux vers la blonde mais celle-ci avait enfoui la tête dans ses mains, incapable de regarder plus longtemps le début de panique qui s'opérait dans les rangs du Glee Club. Cela fit perdre toute assurance à Rachel, qui déglutit tant bien que mal pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle voulut appeler Finn pour le supplier de la rassurer d'une quelconque manière, mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge.

« Bon, rassemblons déjà nos affaires, décida Sam.

- Ouaip, avant que les créatures viennent nous les prendre, ajouta Puck.

- La ferme Puckerman, siffla Santana.

- Je t'aide, » décida Mike.

Les deux garçons sortirent du cercle de lumière pour rapporter tous leurs sacs et leurs casques. Tina et Blaine détournèrent les yeux, craignant presque que des choses bondissent de nulle-part pour les entraîner dans les ténèbres de la grotte.

Brittany était anormalement silencieuse.

« Britt... murmura Santana, la fixant à la dérobée. Ça va aller ? »

La pétillante blonde ne répondit pas et continua de regarder devant elle d'un air totalement absent.

« Je sais ce que tu penses et ce n'est pas de ta faute, reprit Santana en lui caressant doucement la joue. Ce n'est de la faute de personne. On doit se serrer les coudes et attendre. »

L'autre ne réagit pas.

« Je t'en prie, Britt, chuchota Santana d'une voix suppliante. Dis quelque-chose. »

Brittany tourna lentement la tête vers elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » dit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Et cela eut pour effet de rendre Santana morte d'inquiétude, mais elle ne le montra pas et elles se sourièrent sans rien ajouter.

« Je vais tomber dans les pommes... murmura Blaine en se blottissant contre Tina.

- Arrête de regarder de tous les côtés, lui conseilla la jeune femme. Il n'y a rien mais ton imagination peut te jouer des tours.

- Peut-être que ce ne sera même pas mon imagination, » souffla le garçon en se frottant machinalement le front.

Puck le regardait avec mépris, se délectant visiblement de la panique du jeune homme. En vérité, le cœur de chacun d'entre eux battait la chamade, et chacun avait sa manière de le cacher. Santana concentrait toute son attention sur Brittany, Puck jouait les gros durs, Blaine l'avouait franchement, Tina pensait à Artie qui en cet instant devait sans doute faire son possible pour tous les aider à sortir de là, Sam et Mike s'occupaient les mains avec le rapatriement de leurs affaires dans le cercle, Quinn réfléchissait à toutes les éventualités et Finn faisait les cents pas. Celui-ci avait encore du mal à assimiler l'information qui venait de leur être transmise.

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls... » grommela-t-il.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Il jeta un regard à Rachel qui, toujours assise à la même place, s'efforçait de ne pas céder à l'angoisse qui menaçait de la submerger. Il cessa de déambuler et l'observa en silence, hésitant. Il se décida finalement à approcher et s'accroupit devant elle. Elle le fixa avec désarroi.

« Hey, Rach... murmura-t-il avec un sourire hésitant.

- Je ne comprends pas, chuchota celle-ci en le dévisageant.

- Quoi ? bredouilla Finn avec confusion.

- Je ne comprends pas comment on peut se préparer pour une expédition un peu effrayante mais qui devrait nous rapprocher et nous laisser des souvenirs inoubliables... et-et l'instant d'après se retrouver en danger comme ça. Je ne comprends pas, Finn. »

Elle parlait rapidement, comme à chaque fois que l'inquiétude la prenait à la gorge.

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûrs d'avoir tout bien fait avec Brittany ? demanda-t-elle. Je sais que vous faites de votre mieux et je ne remets pas en question vos capacités mais... comment est-ce qu'on se retrouve dans une telle situation ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Finn l'observa un instant sans mot dire, puis la gratifia de son familier sourire en coin, parce-qu'il savait que ça avait tendance à la rassurer. Et parce-qu'il ne souriait de ce sourire en coin que lorsqu'il parlait à Rachel, qu'il pût s'en empêcher ou non.

« Je t'assure que je comprends encore moins que toi, finit-il par dire à mi-voix. Mais je te promets qu'on sortira tous sains et saufs d'ici, et que ni moi, ni Brittany ne sommes venus ici sans avoir tout vérifié auparavant. Ce n'était pas prévu et je ne comprends pas non plus. »

La poitrine de Rachel se soulevait précipitamment au rythme de sa respiration irrégulière, et Finn releva vivement les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il la reluquait avec insistance. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si les débardeurs allaient si bien à Rachel.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait mourir ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix angoissée.

- Bien sûr que non, lui dit doucement Finn. Artie, Kurt et Mercedes vont nous envoyer des gens. Ils viendront nous chercher et tout ira bien.

- Et plus jamais je ne remettrai les pieds dans une quelconque grotte, gémit Rachel.

- Je m'en doute, répondit Finn avec toujours ce même sourire en coin.

- C'est toi qui m'as faite venir là, c'est pour toi que je suis venue participer à cette expédition, murmura Rachel. Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste ? On a rompu et... et on est coincés ici... et je n'ai personne pour me serrer dans ses bras et me dire que tout va bien se passer... »

Finn entrouvrit la bouche, secoué par son aveu.

« Je sais, parvint-il à souffler. Pardonne-moi, Rach, je t'en prie... »

Rachel détourna un instant la tête, essayant de reprendre contenance. Mais elle avait les yeux qui picotaient et la gorge sèche. Elle croisa alors le regard de Quinn. La blonde les observait avec intensité et quelque-chose l'empêcha de se soustraire aux yeux chocolat lorsqu'ils croisèrent l'ambre figé. Depuis combien de temps son attention était-elle fixée sur eux ?

Les deux jeunes filles s'entreregardèrent sans mot dire. Rachel remarqua les poches sous les yeux, le teint blafard, les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient éparses sur le front couvert de sueur... et surtout, _surtout_, ce conflit qui se jouait au fond des pupilles tortueuses, conflit qui transparaissait à chaque fois que Quinn posait les yeux sur elle. D'aussi loin que Rachel s'en souvenait, il avait toujours été là, et si auparavant elle avait pensé que c'était la preuve que Quinn hésitait entre la frapper ou simplement la couvrir de slushie, à présent elle ne comprenait plus.

Elle reporta son attention sur Finn.

« Je réussirai à te pardonner, lui dit-elle. Bientôt, j'en suis sûr. Mais... Mais je ne sais pas si j'oublierai jamais... Tu dois me trouver stupide, parce-que ce n'est rien, c'est juste un mensonge et... pourtant...

- Non non, s'empressa de dire Finn. Je comprends. J'ai été idiot de ne pas te dire que je ne comptais pas aller à New-York. Je mérite de te perdre... J'espère... J'espère simplement que tu comprends à quel point je m'en veux... »

Ils se fixèrent en silence. Finn venait de saisir la gravité de la situation ; Rachel n'envisageait même pas de lui pardonner tout de suite. Il en oublia presque la créature qui rôdait peut-être alentour.

« Je t'aime, bredouilla-t-il. Je t'aime et je veux vraiment... »

Il ne parvint pas à achever sa phrase.

« Je sais, chuchota Rachel en lui souriant timidement. Et moi aussi je voudrais... Mais pas tout de suite. »

Finn acquiesça, complètement sonné. Les pensées de Rachel se reconcentraient déjà sur leur situation alarmante, et il le comprit lorsqu'elle murmura :

« J'ai peur, Finn... »

Il hocha machinalement la tête et fit un effort pour lui répondre.

« Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Rachel le dévisagea un instant, incertaine, et Finn essaya de trouver du réconfort dans le besoin d'être rassurée qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Et ce besoin, elle venait le satisfaire auprès de lui.

« Ok... finit-elle par murmurer. D'accord... Veille à ce que Noah ne fasse pas n'importe-quoi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Face à l'étonnement du garçon, elle ajouta avec un sourire désolé :

« Il est plutôt à fleur de peau depuis qu'on est tous entrés ici, et je ne voudrais pas que cela soit pire avec ce que Quinn nous a dit... C'est un gentil garçon mais il se laisse facilement emporter, je pense que tu le sais vu que tu es son meilleur ami... »

Après un moment de flottement, Finn acquiesça, et cela arracha un soupir de soulagement à Rachel.

« Je vais faire attention à tout le monde, ajouta Finn, encouragé par la reconnaissance qu'elle affichait. Après tout, c'est notre rôle, à Britt-Britt et à moi. »

Rachel hocha frénétiquement la tête, et sans prévenir, se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Finn resta un instant interdit, les mains levées de chaque côté de la tête de la brunette, puis se laissa finalement aller à les poser sur son dos, ce dos qui paraissait toujours si frêle comparé à sa large carrure.

« Merci... » entendit-il la jeune femme souffler contre son épaule.

Il voulut dire que ce n'était rien mais il avait la gorge trop serrée. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la tristesse ou de la frustration, mais il s'aperçut bien vite que Rachel était un peu dans le même état, car lorsqu'elle mit fin à leur étreinte, il vit que ses yeux brillaient anormalement.

Il préféra faire mine de n'avoir rien vu, et avec un dernier sourire forcé, se leva et tourna maladroitement les talons.

Rachel s'essuya précipitamment la joue d'un revers de la main, et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il en était de Quinn, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait disparu. Le cœur un instant compressé sous l'effet de la panique, elle la chercha du regard, et la trouva finalement occupée à aider Sam et Mike avec le matériel.

Quinn se retourna brièvement pour la contempler, et leurs regards ne se croisèrent que l'espace d'une fraction de secondes. Mais cela fut suffisant, car Rachel put entrevoir toute la frustration et le désespoir qui se lisait au fond des iris piquetés de vert.

Quelque-chose se débloqua alors dans son esprit, comme si une clé venait soudain d'être introduite dans une serrure dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence jusque-là.

_« Ça devrait être une preuve suffisante pour te convaincre que ce n'est pas lui que j'aime. »_

...

...

...

« Bon, c'est ok, toutes nos affaires sont rassemblées, » annonça Sam en se frottant machinalement les mains.

Mike et lui étaient debout devant les sacs, les contemplant d'un air pensif.

« Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Blaine avec inquiétude.

- On attend, » dit Quinn en s'installant à côté de l'empilement de casques qu'elle s'était employée à faire.

Finn, de nouveau assis à côté de Puck, acquiesça avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui était simplement crispé.

« Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre alternative ? questionna Tina. Je veux dire... ce n'est pas très rassurant d'attendre comme ça, tout en sachant qu'il y a autre chose que nous-mêmes dans cette grotte.

- Je sais, concéda Quinn. Mais on n'a vraiment pas le choix. »

La montre de Mike sonna quatorze heures. Combien de temps avant que les secours ne viennent les chercher ?

« Et puis d'après Artie, la... chose n'est pas habituée à la lumière, donc c'est notre meilleur protection, ajouta-t-elle en essayant de paraître apaisée.

- Rassurant, vraiment très rassurant, commenta Puck en hochant la tête avec un rictus ironique.

- Un problème, Puckerman ? » s'agaça la blonde.

Le garçon releva la tête pour la contempler avec curiosité, puis lui sourit de toutes ses dents tandis qu'il déclarait :

« Oh non, trois fois rien. C'est juste qu'on est là à poireauter, à deux doigts de se faire bouffer, alors qu'à la base on venait ici pour de l'exploration, de l'aventure. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Personne ne va se faire bouffer, intervint Sam d'un air vigilant.

- Oui, peut-être, peut-être pas, reprit Puck, jouant toujours avec le couteau-suisse de Finn. Mais dans tous les cas, on n'était pas venus là pour ce genre de trucs.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse, imbécile ? siffla Santana, réagissant maintenant que la menace d'un blâme planait sur la tête de Brittany, la principale responsable de l'expédition.

- Oh mais rien, rien du tout. C'est juste chiant, voilà. »

Finn fronça les sourcils face au comportement moqueur de Puck, et, se rappelant des paroles de Rachel, il lui retira le couteau des mains avec précipitation. Le garçon à la crête le regarda un instant, placide, puis haussa les épaules.

« Ne nous laissons pas aller aux tensions inutiles, tempéra Tina.

- Oui. C'est hors de question, grommela Puck en fixant le sol avec intérêt. Bien que Warbler pourrait faire un punching-ball très pratique...

- Du calme, je t'ai rien fait, réagit aussitôt Blaine.

- Oh non, pas à moi, ça c'est sûr... commenta Puck en mimant l'amusement.

- C'est pas bientôt fini vos histoires ? s'agaça Santana. Puckerman, arrête de provoquer Frodon. Et toi, Bilbon, ne réponds pas à ces attaques.

- Heureusement que Lopez la pacificatrice est là pour ramener du calme dans les troupes, se moqua encore le garçon à la crête. Quand on sait que Quinn et elle se tabassent dès qu'elles en ont l'occasion, c'est bien pratique...

- Enfin, Puck, c'est quoi ton problème ? finit par demander Sam.

- Moi ? fit mine de s'étonner le concerné. Aucun problème, absolument aucun.

- Écoute, commença Quinn. On comprend que tu puisses être énervé que l'expédition se termine comme ça, tu es parmi ceux qui tenaient le plus à la faire... Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te défouler sur nous. »

Puck reporta son attention sur elle et la fixa d'un air goguenard.

« Oh, alors maintenant, tu veux bien m'adresser la parole, hein ? »

Quinn se figea.

« C'est marrant, vraiment très marrant... » poursuivit Puck.

La blonde le dévisagea, la mâchoire serrée, prévoyant déjà mille et une manières de provoquer la mort accidentelle du garçon. Mais celui-ci ne poursuivit pas et retomba dans un mutisme mi-furieux, mi-boudeur.

« Mais si ce n'est pas Finn, qui est-ce que tu aimes alors ? »

Les yeux de Quinn s'écarquillèrent et elle resta un instant paralysée, croyant avoir rêvé. Lorsqu'elle se résolut enfin à tourner la tête vers la personne qui s'était adressée à elle, elle la trouva en train de la fixer avec un mélange d'intensité et de confusion.

« Je te demande pardon ? articula-t-elle lentement, alors qu'en réalité, tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire, c'était lui hurler de la fermer.

- Pardonne-moi d'aborder le sujet si abruptement Quinn, reprit aussitôt Rachel. Mais je me pose la question, je réfléchis, et je ne vois pas. Tu as dit « ce n'est pas lui que j'aime »... Ta tournure de phrase était intentionnelle n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais me faire comprendre que même si ce n'était plus Finn, c'était quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Quoi ? » lâcha Finn, stupéfait.

Rachel gardait son attention fixée sur Quinn et à son air fiévreux, celle-ci comprit que la tension, mêlée à la fatigue, lui avait fait oublié toute discrétion. Mais le désarroi la paralysait toute entière, et elle serra les poings, incapable de rabrouer Rachel.

« Je n'ai pas été major de promo comme toi, continua celle-ci, mais je me targue d'avoir une intelligence et un sens de la logique supérieurs à la moyenne... Pourtant... Pourtant tu viens de me poser une colle, parce-que tu me dis à demi-mot ci, ce qui doit mener à la découverte de cela, mais je ne vois pas, et je continue de chercher et cela ne vient pas. Tu es déjà sortie avec Finn, Sam et Puck, très bien... On peut déjà rayer Finn de la liste, bien évidemment, oublier d'y ajouter Artie vu que vous me semblez simplement liés par une franche camaraderie...

- Mini-Barbra... murmura Puck, essayant d'intervenir pour éviter la révélation de quoi-que-ce-soit.

- Et je ne sais pas si on peut ajouter Mike, car d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, vous ne vous êtes jamais souvent parlés... Mais est-ce qu'on peut l'ajouter, est-ce qu'on peut, hein Quinn ? Le mystère s'épaissit et je cherche et pourtant, il y a une voix dans ma tête qui me dit que je ne trouverai jamais parce-que je suis sur la mauvaise piste et-...

- Oh bon sang, que quelqu'un vérifie si elle a de la fièvre ! s'exclama Santana d'un ton dramatique, et Quinn se demanda brièvement si elle intervenait pour l'aider, avant aussitôt de rejeter cette hypothèse.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas Santana, c'est un problème vraiment très important, poursuivit Rachel sans pour autant détourner les yeux de la blonde. Parce-que Quinn est seule, terriblement seule depuis le début de notre dernière année de lycée, et je sais qu'un peu d'amour lui ferait du bien, alors je veux l'aider.

- Elle n'est pas... terriblement seule, dit Mike, déstabilisé.

- Oh alors c'est toi Mike ? demanda Rachel en le fixant de ses grands yeux.

- Elle est en train de devenir folle, murmura Santana à Brittany, et celle-ci continuait d'observer la brunette avec étonnement.

- Bien sûr que non, s'empressa de nier le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- Très bien, acquiesça frénétiquement Rachel, parce-qu'ainsi cela corrobore ma supposition qui est qu'il s'agit de Noah. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui.

« Mini-Barbra, commença celui-ci en levant une main apaisante, on attend les secours alors évite de trop-...

- Mais ça colle parfaitement, poursuivit Rachel avec passion. Ça colle parfaitement parce-que depuis qu'on est arrivés au chalet, vous vous reparlez, et il n'y a aucune raison apparente à cela, ce qui fait que c'est assez suspicieux, tu ne trouves pas ?

- On a eu une fille ensemble, lui fit remarquer Puck pour se justifier. On en parle de temps en temps, c'est tout.

- Vous avez eu une fille ensemble, justement. N'est-ce pas un lien très fort entre deux personnes ? Un lien indéfectible, impossible à briser... Cela aura favorisé votre rapprochement, de façon tout à fait logique. Et sans compter que-...

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, LA FERME ! »

Rachel se figea et tourna la tête vers Quinn, qui la vrillait d'un regard bouillonnant d'un mélange de honte et de colère.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu éprouves le besoin de parler de ça devant tout le monde ? s'exclama la blonde. C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Idem, Berry, ajouta Santana en posant sur elle des yeux accusateurs.

- Oh, ne mets pas non plus ton grain de sel là-dedans, siffla Quinn en la fusillant du regard.

- Tu délires j'espère ? s'agaça Santana. Pour une fois que je suis de ton côté !

- Eh bien tu as bien choisi ton moment pour ça ! répliqua Quinn avec rage.

- Calmez-vous, calmez-vous... osèrent Tina et Blaine d'une même voix incertaine.

- Pourquoi ? poursuivit Santana avec un soudain rictus moqueur. Tu as quelque-chose à te reprocher, Q ?

- Mais quelle mouche vous a piquée, tous ? s'étonna Mike.

- Pardonne-moi, Quinn, bredouilla Rachel. Mais c'est juste que ça me trotte dans la tête et il fallait absolument que je t'en parle... »

La blonde détourna ses yeux meurtriers de Santana et les reporta sur Rachel.

« Eh bien évite d'en parler comme ça, c'est compris, Berry ? » siffla-t-elle d'un ton froid.

La brunette eut un mouvement de recul, surprise par l'emploi de son nom de famille. Des réminiscences de la relation conflictuelle qu'elles entretenaient pendant leurs premières années de lycée lui obscurcirent un instant l'esprit et laissèrent un goût amer dans sa bouche.

« Quinn, intervint Brittany. Parle plus gentiment à Rachel, s'il-te-plaît.

- Si elle n'avait pas eu la _stupidité _de dire de choses aussi personnelles devant vous tous, je le ferais, gronda Quinn.

- Arrêtez de vous disputer, dit encore Brittany. Ça ne sert à rien. Tout le monde est stressé et ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

- Eh bien peut-être qu'on en serait pas là si tu ne nous avais pas fait continuer alors que tu savais pertinemment que c'était dangereux ! » hurla Quinn, aveuglée par la colère.

Un silence de mort suivit sa déclaration.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » gronda Santana.

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se lever et Brittany la retint d'une main molle, mais elle était trop ébranlée pour chercher à l'empêcher de bouger davantage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? répéta Santana en se redressant.

- Je... euh... » bredouilla Quinn, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de hurler à la pétillante blonde.

Santana fit un pas dans sa direction et elle se trouva contrainte de se lever à son tour.

« Je ne voulais pas... murmura Quinn en jetant un coup d'œil à Brittany, mais celle-ci refusait de la regarder et dissimulait tant bien que mal son air piteux. C'est la colère qui... »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. La culpabilité l'assommait presque. Brittany, l'adorable Brittany...

« Oh oui, ton excuse c'est la colère, hein ? poursuivit Santana en faisant un pas de plus. Eh bien figure-toi qu'il y a plein de choses que moi aussi je pourrais dire sous l'effet de la colère que me procure la vue de ta face d'ange, mais je ne le fais pas... »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Rachel, et Quinn serra la mâchoire.

« Et tu sais pourquoi ? reprit la latina en reportant son attention sur elle. Parce-que je sais me contrôler.

- Hum, étant donné que tu essayes de frapper Quinn à chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion... commença Puck.

- Ta gueule, Puckerman ! » siffla Santana sans même daigner tourner la tête vers lui.

Mike se leva pour s'interposer entre elles, suivi presque aussitôt de Blaine.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, répliqua Quinn d'un ton vigilant.

- Mais tu le pensais, gronda Santana.

- Bien sûr que non... bredouilla la blonde.

- D'accord. Alors regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis que tu ne le pensais pas. »

Et sur ces mots, elle se planta juste devant Quinn et la vrilla d'un regard sans pitié. L'autre détourna presque aussitôt les yeux.

« La vérité sort souvent quand on est en colère... » souffla Santana avec froideur.

Quinn refusait toujours de la regarder, et, cédant à une impulsion, la latina attrapa son menton entre ses mains pour la forcer à lui faire face. Mike et Blaine s'avancèrent d'un même mouvement mais n'osèrent rien faire.

Leurs nez se touchaient presque et Quinn se forçait tant bien que mal à soutenir le regard embrasé dont la transperçait Santana.

« Tu accuses encore une fois Britt, et je te botte le cul... murmura cette dernière d'un ton menaçant.

- C'est pas comme si c'était pas déjà fait... répliqua Quinn avec un sourire sans chaleur.

- Je suis sérieuse, Q. La raclée que je t'ai mise hier ? C'était rien... et je te promets que mes coups de poings te sembleront des caresses quand je te frapperai _vraiment._ »

Elles s'entreregardèrent un instant, puis Quinn renifla avec mépris.

« J'attends, San, j'attends... » lui susurra-t-elle avec un sourire assuré.

La latina serra la mâchoire et Quinn ne broncha pas, retrouvant un peu de son tempérament de HBIC face à elle.

« Wouaw, hot... souffla Puck alors qu'elles continuaient de se faire face.

- Être sur le point de se mettre en pièces, ce n'est pas hot... soupira Mike en le contemplant avec désapprobation.

- Oh si, carrément... insista le garçon à la crête avec un sourire rêveur.

- Puckerman ! s'agaça Rachel.

- Oh, t'inquiète pas, Mini-Barbra, toi aussi tu serais carrément hot avec l'une des deux, » la rassura Puck.

Rachel fronça le nez et leva les yeux au ciel, gênée.

Santana fixa encore un instant Quinn avec intensité, puis se détourna d'elle et les contempla tous tour à tour.

« Si j'en entends encore un accuser Britt, je le décapite et je le donne à manger à la chose qui rôde autour de nous, vous avez ma parole. »

Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur Finn.

« Bien sûr, pour Finnocence, c'est une autre histoire... » ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

Le concerné se contenta de la dévisager avec agacement, et après avoir jeté un dernier regard de mise en garde à Quinn, Santana retourna s'asseoir à côté de Brittany, qui lui attrapa la main avec reconnaissance.

« Excuse-moi Britt... » marmonna Quinn.

Elle ne vérifia même pas que la pétillante blonde avait entendu et tourna précipitamment les talons pour aller se laisser tomber aux environs de la pile de casques, à l'écart.

« Enfin un peu de calme... soupira Tina.

- Mais alors vous sortez ensemble ou pas ? lança Sam à l'intention de Puck presque au même moment.

- Quoi ? laissa échapper le garçon à la crête.

- Quinn et toi ? Info ? Intox ?

- Tu vas pas commencer les conneries toi non plus, s'irrita Puck.

- Quoi, je veux juste savoir hein, dit Sam en levant les mains en signe de défense. Je m'en fiche, vous faites ce qu'il vous plaît.

- Tu es aussi subtile qu'un tyrannosaure dans un salon de thé, fit remarquer Santana d'un air moqueur, alors arrête de t'enfoncer, Bouche de Mérou.

- Je posais juste la question, » se justifia Sam.

Puck ne réagit plus, haussant simplement les épaules avec lassitude, et Quinn ne dit rien. Ils retombèrent tous dans le silence, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil qui tombaient directement sur eux, alors que celui-ci accomplissait sa lente course vers l'ouest.

Parfois, le regard de Quinn se posait sur Rachel, et à chaque fois, la brunette arborait ce même air piteux, fixant le sol avec morosité. Les excuses que la blonde voulait lui faire se bloquaient dans sa gorge, et elle restait seule avec le goût amer du « Berry » qu'elle avait craché avec un mépris par trop familier... et pourtant si étranger à présent. Santana, elle, s'était de nouveau assoupie sur Brittany, comme si elle n'avait pas été sur le point d'égorger Quinn dix minutes plus tôt. Sam ruminait, Mike gardait son calme, Finn se grattait pensivement le crâne, Tina bougeait le pied toutes les trois secondes parce-que son attelle la démangeait, Blaine essayait de penser à quelque-chose de joyeux, Puck avait entamé le paquet de graines de tournesol de Finn et Brittany observait Santana.

Cependant, lorsque la montre de Mike sonna quinze heures, leur préoccupation était tous la même.

« Ils viennent quand ? demanda Puck avec nonchalance.

- Je ne sais pas, » répéta Quinn.

Et ils prirent tous soudain conscience qu'ils étaient coincés là, avec quelque-chose d'inconnu en train de rôder autour d'eux. Chacun commença à jeter des coups d'œil inquiets en direction de l'obscurité qui les entourait, et même si le cercle de lumière se faisait pour l'instant havre de paix rassurant, ils ne pouvaient tous s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux une fois la nuit tombée.

Mais les secours arriveraient avant, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mercedes avait bien précisé à Quinn que la ville la plus proche ne se situait qu'à une centaine de kilomètres... Le temps de revenir et d'aller jusqu'à la grotte... ce serait juste, mais c'était faisable... De plus c'était l'été, la nuit tombait extrêmement tard...

Chacun oublia tout et commença à voir des ombres qui n'existaient pas. Les stalagmites se faisaient bêtes inquiétantes s'apprêtant à bondir sur eux, les stalactites créatures menaçantes qui attendaient que la nuit tombe pour les manger tous. Tina et Blaine se blottirent instinctivement l'un contre l'autre, Sam et Mike firent de même sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, et Brittany prenait toujours soin de Santana, lui caressant machinalement les cheveux. Finn et Puck veillaient, couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, à l'opposé des deux jeunes filles. Quant à Quinn, elle évaluait régulièrement la distance qui continuait d'exister entre elle et Rachel. Elles étaient les deux seules à ne pas avoir bougé de leur place.

Elle cessa de le faire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Quand la montre de Mike sonna seize heures, Finn et Brittany échangèrent un regard, et Rachel regretta plus que jamais de n'avoir personne contre qui se blottir. Presque instinctivement, elle tourna la tête vers Quinn, et il s'avéra que celle-ci l'observait aussi.

Elles se comprirent. Et aucune des deux n'esquissa un mouvement en direction de l'autre.


	27. Bird Song

****Merci beaucoup (encore et toujours :)) pour vos reviews, que ce soit sur cette fic ou les autres que j'ai pu écrire ! :D

Ça me fait toujours très plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris continue de vous intéresser ! :) J'espère que cela ne changera pas^^

Bonne lecture ! :)

(et pour ceux que ça intéresse je m'en suis très bien sortie pour mon bac, tout ce stress pour les épreuves anticipées a finalement fini par payer hihi)

**Playlist : **

**Sur Le Fil - Yann Tiersen  
>Run - Daughter<br>November - Max Richter  
>Everything's Okay - Lenka<br>Escape! (Piano) - Philip Glass  
>Skinny Love - Birdy<br>Bird Song - Florence And The Machine  
>Wonder - Dan Black<strong>

* * *

><p>Le temps s'égrenait lentement. Chacun se trouvait pris dans un paradoxe qui rendait l'atmosphère qui les enveloppait d'autant plus pesante : ils voulaient que le temps passe plus vite pour voir enfin arriver ces fameux secours qu'on leur avait promis... mais si le temps s'accélérait et qu'au bout du compte, personne ne venait ?<p>

Bien qu'ayant plus ou moins compris qu'ils étaient d'une certaine façon en danger, la plupart d'entre eux se sentait sonnée, avec cette terrible impression de ne pas saisir la gravité de la situation qui remuait au creux de leur ventre.

Il n'y avait bien que Quinn qui tergiversait de la manière la plus pessimiste possible afin d'être bien ancrée dans cette terrible réalité qui menaçait de leur tomber sur le coin de la figure. La résignation grondait dans sa poitrine, juste à côté des restes de son tempérament d'ancienne Cheerio pleine de sang-froid et de confiance. Ce pan de sa personnalité qu'elle avait perdu et abandonné, elle essayait de le retrouver pour se donner une contenance.

Mais le sentiment frustrant de n'être qu'un château de cartes en équilibre précaire lui lacérait l'estomac avec cruauté.

Ils arriveraient, les secours arriveraient. Kurt était un bon conducteur, un bon diplomate, un jeune homme débrouillard, il parviendrait à leur ramener quelqu'un. N'y tenant plus, les garçons avaient recontacter le chalet et Artie, seul dans la grande bâtisse, leur avait rappelé qu'il en savait autant qu'eux sur l'avancement de tout cela, car leur problème de réception n'était toujours pas réglé et de ce fait il ne pouvait contacter Kurt. Quant à Mercedes, elle devait être sortie du périmètre que couvrait l'antenne du chalet, car il ne pouvait l'appeler elle non plus.

Tina, qui avait tant paniqué avec Rachel au moment de l'effondrement du tunnel, était étrangement calme à présent. Elle échangeait parfois un mot avec Blaine, mais toujours gardait cette expression un peu lointaine sur le visage. Quinn coula un regard dans sa direction, pour voir s'il n'y avait vraiment pas trace d'une anxiété qui aurait pu la trahir sur ses traits, mais Tina était parfaitement sereine. Quinn ne sut pas très bien pourquoi, mais un fulgurant sentiment de pitié vis-à-vis de la jeune femme l'aiguilla douloureusement. La vision de l'attelle qui handicaperait Tina si la situation venait à dégénérer lui devint soudainement insupportable et elle dut détourner les yeux.

Avec le soleil qui poursuivait sa course dans le ciel, comme si, narquoisement, il se faisait un plaisir de leur rappeler que secours ou non, le monde continuait de tourner autour d'eux, le cercle de lumière s'était décalé de quelques centimètres. Mais tétanisé par une panique insaisissable, ou effrayé que le moindre mouvement n'éveille l'attention de la créature qui rôdait peut-être autour, aucun d'eux n'avait bougé.

Oui bien sûr, chacun s'était blotti contre la personne la plus à proximité, mais autrement, ils guettaient et attendaient, silencieux et immobiles.

Rachel et Quinn se cherchaient du regard. Lorsqu'elle était sûre que personne ne faisait attention à elle, la blonde tournait la tête pour observer Rachel. Ses yeux avaient besoin de quelque-chose à quoi se raccrocher, et ni l'obscurité qui restait en suspension en-dehors du cercle, ni les concrétions suintantes, ni le visage à la fois grave et morose de Puck ne faisaient l'affaire. Elle ne savait pas si Rachel se trouvait dans le même état d'esprit, parce-que la brunette ne pouvait elle non plus s'empêcher de la contempler de temps en temps à la dérobée. Les yeux chocolat brûlaient avec toujours la même fureur de vivre et à travers eux, Quinn saisissait que peut-être, en cet instant, elle avait autant besoin de Rachel que Rachel n'avait besoin d'elle, peu importe les paroles qui n'avaient pas été prononcées et les explications qui s'étaient perdues dans ce mutisme auxquelles elles s'étaient habituées.  
>Il ne s'agissait pas d'amour, et Quinn pour une fois n'eut pas mal. Toutes les deux avaient besoin d'un peu de réconfort, c'était tout. Et bien qu'elles n'osèrent pas s'approcher, bien qu'elles ne purent trouver le courage de clarifier cette nécessité qu'elles ressentaient, elles avaient autant compris l'une que l'autre qu'elles cherchaient simplement une personne auprès de laquelle se rassurer au milieu de cette situation effrayante.<p>

Alors Rachel et Quinn se cherchaient du regard et ne faisaient rien de plus. Que pensait Rachel en cet instant ? Que pensait-elle quand son regard tombait sur le visage tout empoussiéré de la blonde ? Pour une fois, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Quinn avait simplement besoin de Rachel et de ses yeux si familiers.

Lorsque l'attente prendrait fin, lorsqu'ils seraient tous sortis de là, lorsqu'ils reviendraient tous au chalet et à leur vie normale, resteraient-ils des bribes de cet instant dans les esprits de chacune des deux jeunes femmes ? Se souviendraient-elles que peu importe la haine, les non-dits, l'incompréhension et la distance qu'elles avaient creusée entre elles au fil de ces années gaspillées, il y avait eu un moment où leur dynamique s'était transformée pour donner un aperçu de ce qu'elles auraient pu être l'une pour l'autre si elles avaient su _se parler_ ? Rachel comprendrait-elle finalement que non seulement Quinn ne la détestait plus, mais qu'également il n'y avait pas eu que la haine dès le début ? Quinn se rendrait-elle enfin compte que Puck avait raison et qu'il faudrait tout dire à la brune pour qu'enfin, sa véritable vie, sa vie sans Rachel, puisse commencer ?

Et tout en observant la petite brune, Quinn se disait que la vie était étrange et cruelle. Il y avait une chronologie mais certains moments disparaissaient et se noyaient dans les tréfonds de l'oubli. Celui-ci serait l'un d'eux.

Mais quelle importance.

Les questions venaient et repartaient, qu'elles aient obtenu leur réponse ou non. Il en allait également ainsi des personnes. Qu'elles fussent parvenues à se comprendre enfin ou pas du tout, elles devaient se séparer lorsque le moment était venu.

Quinn ne croyait pas au destin mais la vie était suffisamment étrange et cruelle pour faire office de ''destin''.

Pendant que la blonde se perdait entre une angoisse de plus en plus oppressante, une résignation quelque-peu écrasante, une détermination qui croissait dans son cœur, et des questions qu'elle ne comprenait pas toutes, Santana somnolait paisiblement sur les genoux de Brittany.

Occupés à l'observer à la dérobée, Sam et Mike avaient du mal à comprendre comment elle faisait. Ils étaient tous soit morts d'inquiétude, soit morts de trouille, soit tout simplement impatients... et Santana dormait.

« J'aimerais bien être capable de faire pareil, soupira Sam.

- Les secours ne tarderont pas, tu pourras bientôt la faire ta sieste, » se moqua Mike.

Les chiffres de sa montre clignotaient inlassablement, et ils se rapprochaient avec lenteur des dix-sept heures pile.

Il y avait bien longtemps que Santana n'avait plus affiché un air aussi serein et c'est ce que Brittany se disait tandis qu'elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Elle ne pouvait dire qu'elle regrettait la Santana d'avant, parce-qu'il n'y en avait pas vraiment et que Santana était toujours la même. Mais il lui manquait à présent quelque-chose, quelque-chose sur lequel la blonde ne parvenait à mettre de nom... On ne pouvait qualifier cela de ''confiance'' car la jeune fille n'en avait jamais eu une once lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa sexualité, mais auparavant, Santana était plus... apaisée.

Brittany sourit doucement alors qu'elle observait sa copine froncer le nez dans son sommeil. Elle aurait peut-être dû s'inquiéter des secours qui n'arrivaient pas et de l'anxiété qui devenait presque palpable autour des membres du Glee Club... mais c'était sans doute préférable de concentrer son attention sur Santana.

On viendrait les chercher, il n'y avait qu'à attendre, Brittany en était certaine... ou en tout cas elle aurait voulu s'en convaincre.

Elle se demanda pour la énième fois ce qu'elle avait fait de travers. Dès le début, elle aurait sûrement dû s'imposer davantage... Au lieu de cela, elle avait laissé Puck les influencer pour continuer, et ce malgré le premier éboulement. Ensuite, il y avait eu le deuxième éboulement, et Rachel avait failli y rester.

Puis, ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils n'avaient pas de carte.

Et maintenant... cette espèce de créature.

Kurt, Mercedes et Artie avaient choisi Quinn pour leur servir de porte-parole auprès des autres. Brittany savait ce que cela voulait dire. Elle n'était pas la hauteur. Elle n'aurait jamais pu l'être de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand on veut, on peut. Ce proverbe était d'une stupidité. Brittany voulait, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle voulait qu'enfin on la prenne au sérieux, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle voulait que Santana arrête de croire que quelque-chose clochait chez elle depuis tout ce qui lui était tombée dessus il y avait de cela quelques mois, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle voulait qu'ils sortent d'ici dès maintenant, mais elle n'avait pas de pouvoir sur la situation.

Brittany voulait tellement de choses et si peu se réalisaient. Elle ne demandait pas la Lune pourtant. Elle ne pensait pas avoir des requêtes mirobolantes.

Elle aurait même été prête à échanger tous ses vœux contre le bonheur des personnes qu'elles aimaient.

Elle coula un regard en direction de Quinn. La jeune femme s'était parée d'un masque d'indifférence, mais ses cernes violacés et son teint grisâtre la trahissaient. Ses yeux aussi. Ses yeux s'étaient liquéfiés et brillaient d'une humanité qu'elle cachait avec tant de soin habituellement. Brittany avait du mal à croire que c'était cette même fille qui avait jadis été capitaine des Cheerios. Elle était sortie avec le beau quaterback, elle avait mis le lycée à ses pieds... et maintenant la lutte n'était même plus avec les autres, mais avec elle-même.

Ceux qui connaissaient Brittany pensaient qu'elle avait les mots justes lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Mais qu'aurait-il fallu dire à Quinn ? Elle avait déjà du mal avec Santana, qu'elle connaissait pourtant mieux qu'elle n'avait jamais connu personne... alors Quinn ? Qui pouvait seulement lui parler ? Elle paraissait tellement seule.

Brittany reporta son attention sur Santana et avisa son air paisible.

_..._

_..._

_« Hm...__ je ne crois pas que... »  
><em>

_La voix de la pétillante blonde mourut dans sa gorge alors que l'autre l'embrassait fougueusement.  
><em>

_« Tu ne crois pas que quoi ? » lui demanda celle-ci avec un rictus narquois.  
><em>

_Mais Brittany avait déjà du mal à reprendre son souffle, alors elle fut incapable de répondre.  
><em>

_« Juste cette fois... lui glissa Santana en l'agrippant fermement par la taille.  
><em>

_- Mais si quelqu'un vient... » parvint finalement à opposer Brittany.  
><em>

_Santana l'embrassa de nouveau et ne trouvant pas la force de résister, la blonde lui rendit son baiser. Chacune pouvait sentir à quel point l'autre était brûlante tout contre elle.  
><em>

_« On a gagné les Nationales, lui chuchota Santana en posant sur elle des yeux brillants. On a fait tellement d'efforts jusque-là... On peut bien s'accorder un petit plaisir, non ?  
><em>

_- On s'en est accordées un hier soir... lui fit remarquer Brittany en esquissant un sourire.  
><em>

_- Je n'en ai jamais assez de toi... » murmura Santana avant d'écraser impatiemment ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
><em>

_Ses mains pressées cherchèrent la fermeture si familière de la tenue de Cheerio de la blonde.  
><em>

_« Je sais que tu as toujours eu envie de le faire dans les vestiaires... susurra-t-elle alors qu'elle défaisait hâtivement la fermeture. Alors... »  
><em>

_Une lueur malicieuse brillait au fond de ses pupilles dilatées.  
><em>

_« Que ton vœu soit exaucé... » conclut-elle en effleurant le dos dénudé de sa copine.  
><em>

_Celle-ci frissonna et sa respiration sortit en sifflant d'entre ses dents serrées tandis qu'elle retenait un gémissement.  
><em>

_« San... parvint-elle à protester de nouveau. Une des filles peut avoir oublié quelque-chose et revenir... Ce n'est pas très prudent... »  
><em>

_Santana recula aussitôt et, tout en gardant les mains posées sur le bas du dos de __Brittany, balaya les alentours du regard.  
><em>

_« Je ne vois rien... déclara-t-elle d'une voix désinvolte. Pour une fois, ces petites écervelées ont réussi à tout emporter d'un coup. »  
><em>

_Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers Brittany et la transperçant d'un regard incandescent, chuchota :  
><em>

_« Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas de danger. »  
><em>

_Et raffermissant sa prise autour de la blonde, elle la plaqua contre un casier avec une espèce de satisfaction sauvage. Le hoquet de Brittany fut couvert par le bruit métallique qui résonna dans tous les vestiaires.  
><em>

_« D'accord... abandonna la blonde. D'accord... »  
><em>

_Elle esquissa un sourire et le rictus de Santana s'élargit. Elle cessa un instant de l'embrasser pour lui retirer habilement son haut, et sa respiration s'accéléra à la vue du soutien-gorge de Brittany.  
><em>

_« On va peut-être enfin sortir d'ici... murmura-t-elle entre deux halètements. On sortira d'ici et on pourra faire tout ce qu'on veut... où on veut...  
><em>

_- Moi j'ai déjà ce que je veux... » lui glissa la blonde en passant un doigt entre l'élastique de sa jupe et sa peau brûlante.  
><em>

_La réponse de Santana se transforma en un murmure à peine compréhensible et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle alors que les doigts de Brittany glissaient le long de ses cuisses. Elle enroula un bras autour du cou de la blonde pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et se pressant avidement contre sa poitrine, elle sentit soudain le cœur de l'autre qui battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique.  
><em>

_Les bribes de leurs tenues de Cheerios tombaient en soupirant au sol et elles n'entendaient plus rien en dehors de leurs respirations irrégulières et de leurs cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson. Le besoin viscéral de sentir l'autre se faisait plus pressant et peu importe à quel point elles se touchaient, cela n'était jamais assez. _

_L'impatience de Santana était telle qu'elle mordit accidentellement le cou de Brittany. Quant à Brittany, elle laissa de profondes marques d'ongles dans le creux de sa nuque, mais Santana n'en sentit même pas la brûlure tant elle était étourdie.  
><em>

_C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elles n'entendirent pas le grincement que firent les portes des vestiaires en s'ouvrant. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elles ne discernèrent pas les voix qui se taisaient presque aussitôt.  
><em>

_Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le silence perturbé par leurs halètements et leurs gémissements, et elles n'avaient toujours conscience que de l'autre qui essayait de réduire la distance quasi-inexistante qui les séparaient encore.  
><em>

_Santana avait l'impression que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser, Brittany comprenait tout juste à quel point elle aimait la jeune femme qui faisait courir ces mains impatientes sur son corps à moitié découvert.  
><em>

_Et toujours, elles se croyaient si seules.  
><em>

_Soudain, un flash claqua, suivi presque aussitôt de ricanements.  
><em>

_Santana repoussa Brittany avec une brutalité qu'elle ne regretta même pas. Elle fit à peine attention aux trois filles attroupées à quelques mètres de là et se baissa maladroitement. Elle rassembla ses affaires avec précipitation, mais dans sa tête, des voix hurlaient. Il était trop tard.  
><em>

_« Je ne savais pas que la capitaine avait un tel secret, » commenta quelqu'un avec un mélange d'ébahissement et d'amusement.  
><em>

_Santana reconnut confusément la voix de Deborah, cette peste qu'elle méprisait tant. Elle avait envisagé tant de fois de lui casser le pied ''par accident'', mais jamais elle ne s'y était résolue. Elle aurait dû laisser libre cours à sa colère plus tôt.  
><em>

_Maintenant, elle n'en avait plus.  
><em>

_Un autre flash claqua, et Santana battit des paupières comme un animal effarouché. Elle aurait voulu se rhabiller mais les regards des autres la vrillaient douloureusement.  
><em>

_La honte, cette honte gluante et inconfortable, obscurcissait déjà son esprit.  
><em>

_Clic !  
><em>

_Un troisième flash.  
><em>

_Mais cette fois-ci, il fut aussitôt suivi d'un bruit métallique.  
><em>

_Si Santana avait relevé la tête, elle aurait vu que Brittany avait plaqué Deborah contre le casier le plus proche.  
><em>

_« Donne-moi ton portable, » lui dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
><em>

_Elle était sur le point de pleurer. Pas parce-qu'elle avait été découverte, mais parce-que Santana avait été découverte. Toute l'école pensait déjà qu'elle était une traînée et elle s'en fichait. Ils pouvaient bien la traiter différemment à cause de sa relation avec Santana, elle s'en ficherait aussi. Elle portait simplement sa jupe et son soutien-gorge tandis qu'elle plaquait l'autre adolescente contre le casier... et elle s'en fichait.  
><em>

_« C'est le tout dernier modèle, répliqua Deborah en essayant de soutenir son regard.  
><em>

_- Donne-moi ton portable, » répéta Brittany.  
><em>

_Aucune once de fureur ne perçait dans sa voix. Elle était stoïque et décidée, mais aucune rage ne sourdait dans son timbre.  
><em>

_« Lâche-la, » protesta une des deux autres Cheerios.  
><em>

_Brittany secoua doucement Deborah.  
><em>

_« S'il-te-plaît, donne-le-moi. »  
><em>

_L'autre parut enfin la prendre au sérieux et dit :  
><em>

_« Je peux effacer les photos. Mais lâche-moi d'abord. »  
><em>

_Elle ne les effacerait pas, Brittany le savait. Déjà, les deux autres adolescentes paraissaient sur le point de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou.  
><em>

_« Je vais prévenir le coach, » menaça l'une d'elles.  
><em>

_Brittany ne réagit pas.  
><em>

_Santana était toujours ramassée sur elle-même, à côté de ce casier contre lequel elles se pressaient avec tant d'avidité une minute plus tôt. Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus et elle gardait les yeux rivés au sol, incapable de voir les expressions qu'arboraient les trois témoins inopportunes de sa... petite séance avec Brittany.  
><em>

_Deborah était une senior, les autres n'étaient que des petites pimbêches d'un ou deux ans de moins. Habituellement, Santana les aurait réduites en bouillie avant qu'elles aient eu le temps de s'en émouvoir.  
><em>

_Mais elle ne ressentait aucune colère. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne ressentait pas de rage. Il n'y avait que la honte et la terreur qui la collaient au sol carrelé... et puis ces voix qui hurlaient qu'il était trop tard.  
><em>

_Les deux imbéciles avaient reculé de quelques pas, discrètement, et Deborah en profita pour tendre un bras sournois afin de leur lancer son portable. Mais Brittany flaira la manœuvre et d'un geste dont la brutalité contrastait avec son apparente placidité, elle l'envoya s'écraser au sol.  
><em>

_« Mon portable ! » hurla Deborah d'une voix suraiguë.  
><em>

_Elle gesticula pour se dégager et Brittany observa les débris de l'appareil avec hébétement. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle lâchait la pompom-girl et celle-ci sortait hâtivement des vestiaires à la suite de ses deux camarades.  
><em>

_« Sales gouines ! » entendit-elle avant que les portes en se referment avec fracas.  
><em>

_Le silence retomba comme une chape de plomb sur la pièce. Brittany resta immobile pendant une longue minute, essayant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de passer et de_ ce qui allait se passer. _Derrière elle, elle entendait la respiration précipitée de Santana.  
><em>

_C'était de sa faute. Elle aurait dû repousser la jeune femme et la convaincre d'attendre un peu. Elles s'étaient fermement interdites de s'envoyer en l'air dans les vestiaires justement pour éviter ce genre de catastrophe.  
><em>

_Et elles transgressaient cette règle à quelques mois de la remise de diplômes.  
><em>

_Tout cela était tellement... _idiot. _  
><em>

_« Mais quelle conne... » grogna soudain Santana.  
><em>

_Brittany se retourna lentement. La brune était toujours recroquevillée par-terre, serrant sa tenue de pompom-girl froissée contre elle.  
><em>

_« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis conne, putain... dit encore Santana. Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi conne... »  
><em>

_Elle gardait toujours les yeux rivés au sol. S'avançant avec précaution, Brittany s'agenouilla à côté d'elle pour l'observer avec attention.  
><em>

_« Quelle conne, quelle conne, quelle conne, quel-...  
><em>

_- San... murmura-t-elle.  
><em>

_-... conne, quelle conne, quelle conne, quelle con-...  
><em>

_- San... » dit encore Brittany, et elle posa une main sur la cuisse découverte de la brune.  
><em>

_Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul et leva des yeux désemparés vers sa copine.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » demanda-t-elle abruptement.  
><em>

_Brittany resta interdite et ne retira pas sa main de la cuisse frémissante de Santana. Celle-ci la fixait toujours avec insistance.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » répéta-t-elle.  
><em>

_Brittany soutint son regard et se força à lui sourire.  
><em>

_« Dis-le moi ! siffla Santana d'une voix âpre.  
><em>

_- Tu le sais très bien, lui murmura doucement Brittany. Ne te torture pas avec ça.  
><em>

_- C'est de ma faute. Alors dis-le moi. »  
><em>

_Elle fixait Brittany avec une dureté qui leur faisaient mal à toutes les deux, et finalement la blonde murmura :  
><em>

_« On s'est faites surprendre par trois Cheerios. Et... même si j'ai cassé leur portable, maintenant tout le monde va savoir qu'on est ensemble. »  
><em>

_Santana la contempla encore un instant de ce regard figé et Brittany ne détourna pas les yeux, continuant de lui sourire avec une douceur qui la piquait terriblement.  
><em>

_« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura-t-elle après un instant de douloureux silence. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »  
><em>

_Santana n'entendit pas.  
><em>

_« Je suis vraiment une pauvre conne, dit-elle finalement.  
><em>

_- Non, San, écout-...  
><em>

_- Je suis vraiment une pauvre conne, » insista Santana en haussant le ton.  
><em>

_Et quelque-chose se fissura dans son expression colérique. Brittany vit à quel point elle avait peur, à quel point elle se haïssait, à quel point elle ne comprenait plus rien. Même si elle le devinait déjà, elle eut mal, si mal que pendant de longues secondes, elle batailla pour s'empêcher de pleurer.  
><em>

_Santana se frotta machinalement la joue et saisie d'une impulsion, Brittany se pencha vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Là aussi, l'adolescente parut se dérober et elle la sentit qui se figeait contre elle.  
><em>

_« Je sais que tu n'es pas prête, murmura Brittany tout contre l'oreille de Santana. Et moi, tout le monde sait déjà que je m'en fiche de ce qu'on peut penser de moi, alors ce sera moins grave. On aurait dû se retenir et attendre d'être chez toi et c'est de ma faute. Mais je ne te laisserai jamais, San. Je t'aime et je m'en fiche ; si tout est pire que ce que Kurt a dû subir, je serai là quand même. Je te l'avais promis quand on a commencé à vraiment sortir ensemble, et je tiendrai ma promesse, parce-que je t'aime. Tu peux me parler, tu peux me dire que tu as peur, tu peux pleurer. On y arrivera, toutes les deux, c'est promis. »  
><em>

_Santana resta silencieuse, toujours crispée contre elle. Elle serrait son uniforme dépareillé contre elle et Brittany ne la lâchait pas. Après cinq longues minutes, elle poussa un soupir. Tout son corps se détendit et avec un froissement, ses habits tombèrent au sol.  
><em>

_« Je suis vraiment une pauvre conne... » murmura-t-elle avec ce qu'elle aurait voulu être de la colère.  
><em>

_Et elle éclata en sanglots.  
><em>

_« Non, chuchota Brittany en la serrant un peu plus contre elle. Ce sont elles... »  
><em>

_Cela redoubla les pleurs de Santana. Elle entoura sa copine de ses bras tremblants et agrippa les pans de sa jupe avec un désespoir qui brisa le cœur de la blonde.  
><em>

_« Je suis terrifiée, Britt... » sanglota-t-elle.  
><em>

_Et Brittany ne sut pas quoi dire parce-qu'elle aussi avait peur.  
><em>

_Elles restèrent longtemps ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et les vestiaires conservaient toujours ce silence cruel et accusateur, tandis que quelque-part, sur le parking de McKinley, les trois Cheerios envoyaient des sms à tous ceux qu'elles connaissaient pour les informer du secret que partageaient Santana Lopez et Brittany Pierce. _

...

...

Santana se réveilla brutalement et se redressa avec précipitation. Tous furent secoués du même sursaut et la dévisagèrent de leurs yeux stupéfaits. La main de Brittany, qui jusque-là caressait doucement ses cheveux, retomba le long de son flanc.

Titubant, Santana se mit sur ses pieds, et elle se frotta frénétiquement les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Sam.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et les dévisagea tous, déboussolée.

Brittany baissa la tête, Sam et Mike échangèrent un regard et Quinn fronça les sourcils.

« Rien... j'ai... juste fait un mauvais rêve... »

Elle était encore trop endormie pour se parer d'un air revêche, mais ils avaient tous deviné qu'elle aurait eu bien besoin de cette protection en cet instant.

Elle se retourna brièvement pour couler un regard en direction de Brittany, et du coin de l'œil, Quinn put voir la culpabilité qui brillait au fond de ses pupilles dilatées.

Mais l'instant d'après, c'était fini et elle partait s'asseoir à l'autre bout du cercle, le plus loin possible de la pétillante blonde.

« Quand est-ce qu'on sort d'ici ? » grommela-t-elle en se frottant une nouvelle fois les yeux.

Et cette fois-ci, le masque hautain était revenu.

« Quand les secours arrivent, » répondit simplement Mike.

Elle le regarda d'un œil mauvais.

« Bien sûr, ça je le sais, répliqua-t-elle. Ma question impliquait de savoir _quand_ ils arrivaient justement. »

En un éclair, Santana était redevenue Santana. Si la jeune femme qui avait brusquement émergé du sommeil était celle qu'elle était au quotidien lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de regards étrangers... alors à quel point l'abandon de Quinn l'avait-il blessée ?

La blonde se laissa vriller par la culpabilité, consciente qu'elle le méritait.

« On n'en sait rien, dit Sam en haussant les épaules.

- On sait jamais rien depuis qu'on est rentrés ici, fit remarquer Santana. Ça commence à devenir un peu chiant si vous voulez mon avis. »

Brittany gardait toujours les yeux baissés.

« Il faut simplement attendre, déclara Quinn. C'est tout ce qu'on a à faire. Je sais que c'est énervant de ne rien savoir, mais pour attendre, il n'y a pas besoin de savoir grand-chose. »

Santana tourna la tête, surprise tant par son intervention que par son ton diplomate.

« Ok, cool, dit-elle après un moment passé à dévisager la blonde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si ils arrivent pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si en vérité à l'instant où on parle, personne d'autre que Kurt, Artie et Mercedes ne sait que nous avons des ennuis ?

- Pourquoi-... commença Rachel, fronçant les sourcils avec perplexité.

- Est-ce que vous avez seulement pensé à la débilité de notre situation ? la coupa aussitôt Santana, s'adressant à tous les membres de l'expédition à présent. A quel point ça paraît invraisemblable ?

- Ça paraît invraisemblable mais pourtant c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver, murmura Quinn.

- Peut-être. On y croit parce-qu'on y est. _Et encore. _Que ceux qui ont complètement compris la merde dans laquelle on se trouve lèvent la main ? »

Elle tourna les yeux vers Quinn, mais celle-ci se contenta de la fixer avec placidité. Autrement, il n'y eut aucun mouvement parmi les autres. Hormis Puck, qui finit par dire :

« On n'est pas dans la merde, hein. Y a simplement un machin étranger et c'est plus sûr de partir. Ça pourrait bien être une marmotte, on en sait rien. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, accusateurs.

« Vous voyez ? s'exclama Santana en le désignant d'un doigt. Non seulement aucun d'entre nous ne pige ce qui se passe, mais on en a aussi un qui continue de croire que s'il nous prenait l'envie de continuer comme ça, on pourrait le faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Bah-...

- Oh la ferme, Puckerman... » soupira Tina avec lassitude.

Le garçon à la crête la jaugea d'un air sombre, avant de poursuivre :

« Vous êtes tous là en train de paniquer-...

- Parce-qu'il y a de quoi paniquer, Noah, l'interrompit aussitôt Rachel d'un air sévère.

- Ouais, c'est ça, dit Puck d'un air désinvolte. Mais je crois bien que c'est ce film d'horreur qui vous est monté à la tête.

- C'est toi qui nous l'as fait regardé, lui fit froidement remarquer Quinn.

- Ouais, et je m'en excuse, dit Puck. Vous seriez tous peut-être plus calmes sans ça. »

Santana croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et renifla avec dédain.

« Peu importe, Puckerman. Mon problème c'est qu'on sait pas si les secouristes ou les pompiers... ou les ploucs... que Kurt va chercher le croiront.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne le croiraient pas ? demanda Sam, confus.

- C'est pas évident ? Un garçon arrive comme ça, dans le trou paumé le plus proche. Il a encore l'air d'un ado, il est plutôt nerveux et il demande à ce qu'on envoie des secours à la grotte machin-chose parce-que ses potes y sont coincés avec une ou plusieurs créatures non-identifiées.

- C'est tout à fait plausible, déclara Quinn, impassible. Et puis il pourrait bien mentir en disant simplement qu'on a un blessé et qu'on doit sortir de toute urgence de là.

- On ne sait pas à quel genre d'idiots on a affaire dans cet État, insista Santana. Ils pourraient demander une preuve de ce qu'il avance pour éviter un canular... ou même dire « On n'a pas que ça à faire, petit » avec un accent ridicule... et alors qu'est-ce que pourrait bien faire Kurt contre ça ? Sans compter qu'il est plutôt... »

Elle jeta un regard de côté à Blaine, avant de poursuivre :

«... voyant, donc il jure carrément avec le voisinage. Il pourrait facilement passer pour un charlatan ou un fou.

- Je crois que tu y vas un peu fort là, soupira Mike.

- J'espère, dit Santana.

- Elle y va un peu fort, renchérit Quinn sans plus la regarder. Les secours vont arriver, Artie nous a bien dits qu'ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient de leur côté. Nous... on attend, et c'est tout. »

Prononcer un avis aussi rationnel et serein hérissait quelque-peu la blonde mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait éviter la panique. Après tout, c'était bien pour ne pas provoquer une telle situation que le chalet l'avait choisie elle afin de l'annoncer aux autres. Il ne fallait pas tout casser maintenant.

« Tu es tellement naïve que ça en devient mignon, lâcha Santana en la gratifiant d'un sourire venimeux. Mais tout ça paraît beaucoup trop facile.

- Pourquoi ce serait trop facile ? demanda Rachel, incertaine. Nous ne sommes pas dans un... film... ou une série télé.

- Justement, Berry, tu as déjà vu un film où les héros restent coincés dans une grotte pour en sortir aussitôt après ? Et où ils passent les cinquante minutes restantes à se câliner et à se féliciter d'être encore en vie ? »

La remarque narquoise de Santana glaça Rachel et elle déglutit avec appréhension.

« N'écoute pas cette abrutie, Rachel, grinça Quinn. Elle fait tout pour nous faire paniquer. »

Le regard de la latina alla de la blonde à la brune, pour ensuite alterner entre les deux pendant un instant. Elle finit par esquisser un rictus.

« Je suis simplement réaliste, déclara-t-elle.

- Tu es affreusement pessimiste, rétorqua Quinn. Ce n'est pas avec cette attitude qu'on pourra garder notre calme jusqu'à tant que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher. »

Santana pencha la tête en haussant un sourcil, mi-surprise, mi-amusée. L'ombre de la HBIC Quinn Fabray flottait de nouveau sur le visage de la blonde.

« Et ça vient de la reine des pessimistes, fit-elle remarquer, moqueuse.

- Tu confonds pessimisme et réalisme, s'agaça Quinn.

- Mais je suis réaliste, justement.

- Non, tu essayes de faire peur à Rach-... enfin à tout le monde. »

Santana rit sous cape et Quinn serra les dents.

« Les filles, vous n'allez pas recommencer, » soupira Mike.

Blaine enfouit le visage dans ses mains. Il n'en pouvait plus de leurs disputes.

« Non, on ne va pas recommencer, » siffla aussitôt Quinn.

Et elle se tut, détournant les yeux.

Santana aurait été d'humeur à savourer sa victoire, cependant elle sentait le regard discret mais attentif de Brittany sur elle. La distance qu'elle avait mise entre elles la déchirait de l'intérieur, mais le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait était encore vif dans sa mémoire, et chacune des images effrontément imprimées sur sa rétine. Elle n'avait pas la force de se trouver à proximité de la pétillante blonde en cet instant, d'autant que la présence des autres et l'absence totale d'intimité qui en résultait la gênait profondément.

Entretemps, le silence était retombé sur les membres inquiets du Glee Club.

Mais Santana n'en avait pas fini.

« Il y a une dernière remarque que j'aimerais faire, dit-elle très lentement, et déjà elle devinait les soupirs exaspérés que Puck et Finn retenaient.

- On t'écoute, » marmonna Sam en fronçant les sourcils, anxieux par avance.

Santana lui sourit narquoisement.

« Là, on a de la chance, poursuivit-elle. Le cercle de lumière nous protège, apparemment la petite bêbête est pas habituée au soleil, en tout cas rien ne se passe, on est toujours en vie... enfin bref. C'est magique. Mais, en admettant que les secours prennent du retard... quand il fera nuit, on fera quoi ? »

La majorité d'entre eux se figea, stupéfaite. Quinn et Brittany avaient envisagé cette possibilité et elles restèrent silencieuses. Finn et Puck y avaient songé aussi, mais ils n'avaient pas pensé sérieusement à un éventuel retard des secours. La panique embrouillait complètement les idées de Rachel, alors son cœur rata un battement. Tina et Blaine se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, anxieux. Sam esquissa une moue embêtée, murmurant un « Ah ouais » contrarié et à côté de lui, Mike haussa les sourcils, toujours aussi calme cependant.

Au même moment, la montre du garçon sonna dix-sept heures.

« On est en plein été, argua Sam après un long moment de flottement, qu'ils passèrent tous à se fixer les uns les autres. Le soir ne vient pas avant vingt-deux heures.

- Ce qui fait qu'il nous reste cinq heures, acquiesça Santana. Cinq heures, c'est plutôt court quand on y pense.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire là au juste ? s'irrita Finn. Nous démontrer à quel point on est démunis ?

- Vous rappeler qu'on n'est jamais sûrs de rien, rectifia Santana en dardant sur lui un regard méprisant. Ok, on doit attendre. Mais on va attendre que les heures se soient écoulées pour penser à un plan B ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse de toute manière ? demanda Mike. On est dos au mur.

- En un sens oui. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on a toujours l'usage de nos jambes... sans vouloir t'offenser, Tina. »

La concernée répondit à son rictus par un sourire un peu agacé.

« Arrêtez, » intervint Brittany.

Santana ouvrait déjà la bouche pour continuer mais elle la coupa aussitôt d'un sec :

« San. »

La latina se tut et ne soutint pas son regard.

« Les secours vont arriver, reprit la blonde. C'est tout. Alors maintenant arrêtons de paniquer et...

- Attendons. » conclurent-ils tous d'une même voix.

Brittany acquiesça doucement, les contemplant tous de ses grands yeux bleu azur.

« On ne bouge pas d'ici, poursuivit-elle. Sinon ils ne nous trouveront jamais.

- Qui ça, les créatures ? demanda Puck avec un sourire désinvolte.

- Elle parle des secours, idiot... » soupira Quinn, énervée.

Le garçon à la crête haussa les épaules avec innocence et elle l'ignora royalement.

Le calme revint progressivement dans les rangs du Glee Club, et ils retombèrent dans cette attente angoissante.

Quinn avait cessé de contempler Rachel à la dérobée et jouait d'un air morose avec le couteau-suisse qui se trouvait dans sa sacoche. De fil en aiguille, elle finit par la vider dans son entier afin de passer en revue tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main. C'était peut-être inutile, mais quelque-part, cela la rassurait.

Santana la regardait faire avec un mélange de mépris et d'agacement. Elle avait toujours tellement détesté le côté maniaque et perfectionniste de Quinn et en cet instant, il lui revenait en pleine face. Même au fin fond d'une grotte. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et dans un réflexe, tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il en était de Brittany. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle concentra presque aussitôt son attention ailleurs. Elle se haït. Pourquoi devait-elle être si tordue ?

Ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve. Elle aurait dû être habitué depuis le temps. Elle l'aurait sans doute été si tous ces cauchemars n'avaient pas été des souvenirs déguisés.

Puck se tapotait le menton d'un air pensif, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il n'aimait pas attendre comme cela sans pouvoir rien faire. A côté de lui, Finn gardait les yeux baissés, plongé dans des réflexions loin d'être joyeuses vu son air morose. Puck lui donna un coup de coude.

« Quoi ? » s'agaça le grand dadais.

Le garçon à la crête fronça les sourcils.

« Arrête de faire la gueule, » grommela-t-il simplement.

Finn le regarda un instant sans mot dire, puis revint à ses pensées. Avec un soupir frustré, Puck se leva d'un bond. Tous le regardèrent d'un air vigilant.

« Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Je me dégourdis les jambes ! »

Et il se mit à faire les cents pas.

Quinn observait les quelques pastilles de vitamine qu'il lui restait d'un air absent. Elle aurait dû penser à amener des gommes à la nicotine. Elle avait terriblement envie de fumer. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel qui se déployait au-dessus d'eux, puis évalua les autres membres de l'expédition d'un regard calculateur.

« Oh et puis zut... » murmura-t-elle en se mettant sur ses jambes.

Elle fouilla un instant dans les poches de sa combinaison et en sortit un briquet et le paquet de cigarettes qu'elle avait eu le temps de glisser là juste avant d'avoir à entrer dans la grotte.

« Dites-moi que je rêve, » entendit-elle grogner Santana.

Mais trop contente de pouvoir enfin mettre un frein à son anxiété, la blonde l'ignora ostensiblement.

« Enfin, Quinn, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? commença à babiller Rachel. Je ne pense pas que l'air de la grotte soit déjà respirable alors en plus si tu... »

Mais la concernée perdit presque aussitôt le fil de son sermon et avec un soupir satisfait, alluma sa cigarette d'une main experte.

«... ta santé, ta voix ? poursuivait la brunette. Est-ce que tu as pensé à...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est bon, murmura Quinn en fermant les yeux avec soulagement.

- _Quinn Fabray !_ s'insurgea Rachel.

- Elle a raison, intervint Mike. L'air est déjà plutôt saturé par ici Quinn, alors tu ne voudrais pas faire un effort et attendre qu'on soit sortis de là ?

- Ça fait plus d'un jour que j'attends, répliqua la blonde avec indifférence.

- Je t'avais interdit d'emmener un de tes paquets ! ajouta Brittany d'un air sévère.

- Oups ? » se moqua Quinn en leur tournant le dos.

Mais elle leur refit presque immédiatement face, incapable de sonder l'obscurité qui s'étendait au-delà du cercle de lumière sans y voir des yeux rougeoyants et des crocs menaçants. Elle soutint un instant les regards tantôt accusateurs, tantôt scandalisés de ses camarades, puis déclara :

« Je me suis mise debout exprès pour ne pas vous envoyer la fumée dessus. Vous pourriez au moins me laisser celle-ci, non ?

- Elle s'est mise debout exprès pour ne pas nous envoyer la fumée dessus, répéta Santana d'un air exagérément béat. Bénis sois-tu, Sainte Quinn !

- Oh la ferme... » grommela la blonde.

Elles se jaugèrent un instant du regard, puis Santana détourna les yeux avec froideur. Quinn essaya d'ignorer la honte qui remuait au creux de son ventre et profita de sa cigarette du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, bougonnait Rachel, et elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air dramatique. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'au lieu de profiter de cette occasion pour ne pas fumer, tu-...

- La ferme, Berry. » soupira Santana, et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

La brunette se tut mais elle ne se départit pas pour autant de son air outré. Quinn la contempla un instant à la dérobée, attendrie bien malgré elle, et soudain elle s'aperçut que Sam la fixait avec perplexité. Elle le gratifia d'un regard placide, avant de lâcher une nouvelle bouffée et de lever les yeux vers le ciel en feignant la nonchalance.

« J'ai faim, déclara soudainement Tina. On ne pourrait pas manger un peu ? Ça passera le temps. »

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers elle, surpris.

« Il n'est que dix-sept heures, fit remarquer Rachel.

- Elle est blessée, s'exclama aussitôt Puck. Ce que blessé dit blessé aura. »

Et il se jetait déjà sur les sacs empilés dans un coin.

« Espèce de glouton, murmura Rachel avec désapprobation.

- Espèce de diva, répliqua Puck. J'assume, j'aime la bouffe. »

La jeune fille continua de le fixer d'un air peu amène.

Puck et Tina n'étaient de toute évidence pas les seuls à avoir un petit creux, car l'instant d'après, le cercle s'animait brusquement, comme si la mention de la nourriture avait suffi à réveiller leurs esprits engourdis par l'attente et l'anxiété.

Ils parurent presque oublier la précarité de leur situation alors qu'ils se rassemblaient tous en rond pour manger, et il n'y eut bien que Quinn qui resta debout, finissant sa cigarette et jetant de temps en temps des regards impatients vers le puits.

« Viens manger ! l'interpella Brittany, souriant largement. Il reste du bacon si tu veux ! »

La blonde lui jeta un regard incertain. Son éclat de voix d'il y avait quelques heures lui revint douloureusement en mémoire. Mais Brittany ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur, car elle répéta, avec plus de douceur cette fois-ci :

« Allez, viens. »

Et elle tapota l'espace vide à côté d'elle. Quinn écrasa sa cigarette par-terre, l'enroula dans un mouchoir qu'elle glissa dans sa sacoche, puis vint maladroitement s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Tiens. » murmura Brittany en lui glissant une tranche entre les mains.

Quinn hocha la tête avec reconnaissance, mais la gorge nouée, se trouva incapable de remercier son amie de vive voix.

« Excuse-moi, » laissa-t-elle échapper après un long moment de silence.

Brittany lui jeta un regard de côté, attentive.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te rendre responsable de la situation dans laquelle on se trouve. C'était... c'était vraiment stupide de ma part.

- Oh, j'avais complètement oublié déjà, » la rassura Brittany en lui souriant avec légèreté.

Quinn sut qu'elle mentait.

« A partir de maintenant, je vais tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de parler, promit-elle. Tu as déjà suffisamment de pression sur les épaules et... il serait idiot qu'une imbécile dans mon genre en rajoute, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, insista Brittany. Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment à la hauteur de toute façon, alors ce n'est pas comme si je ne le méritais pas. »

Ses yeux bleu azur pétillaient. Quinn savait que quelque-part, cela la blessait de se découvrir aussi démunie alors qu'elle avait fait tellement d'efforts pour que tout se passe bien.

Elle soupira et lorgna son bacon, pas vraiment motivée.

« Quinn... » murmura soudain Brittany.

Celle-ci fit un effort pour la regarder en face.

« Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, poursuivit Brittany. Tu fais attention aux autres, tu le fais autant que tu le peux malgré ta situation. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'égoïste. »

Quinn la dévisagea pendant dix longues secondes, puis elle baissa de nouveau le menton.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? » demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Brittany haussa les épaules.

« J'ai l'impression que personne ne te l'a jamais vraiment dit. C'est tout. »

Quinn serra les dents, essayant de garder contenance. Elle arracha un morceau de bacon et le regarda d'un air absent.

« Comment va Santana ? » demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête pour fixer Brittany avec intensité.

Le sourire que celle-ci affichait s'évanouit et elle la contempla d'un air surpris.

« Vous ne vous faites plus la tête ? la questionna-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si, s'empressa de dire Quinn, se faisant l'effet d'une gamine immature.

- Alors pourquoi d'un coup tu romps la règle ? »

Quinn haussa un sourcil. Brittany continuait de la fixer avec une franche curiosité.

« Quelle règle ?

- Ben tu sais, celle où vous parlez le moins possible l'une de l'autre. »

Son air sérieux se fissura un instant et Quinn put entrevoir un sourire malicieux.

Son sourire brittaniesque.

« Je m'inquiète simplement pour elle, répliqua-t-elle finalement, essayant de ne pas prendre trop la mouche. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'est réveillée en hurlant ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle... t'évite depuis ce moment-là. »

Brittany baissa les yeux sur son repas et sourit tristement.

« Ça lui arrive souvent, expliqua-t-elle dans un murmure. Elle fait des cauchemars. Beaucoup. »

Quinn fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Un malaise aussi brusque qu'inattendu lui tordit l'estomac.

« Des cauchemars ? » répéta-t-elle avec lenteur.

Brittany acquiesça.

« Si tu ne t'étais pas éloignée de nous, tu le saurais depuis longtemps. » dit-elle.

Il n'y avait aucune colère dans son ton. Simplement de l'abattement.

Mais la culpabilité qui étouffa Quinn à cet instant était bien là.

« Brittany, bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne sais pas quoi-...

- Ce n'est pas grave, l'interrompit Brittany avec un pauvre sourire. Tu avais peur Quinn, je comprends. Je crois même que des deux, tu étais la plus terrifiée. Cela nous arrive tous à un moment ou à un autre de fuir. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Quinn cligna des yeux, ahurie.

« Je ne-... commença-t-elle.

- Il te faut du temps, poursuivit Brittany. A San aussi il aurait fallu du temps mais on ne le lui a pas laissé. Tu as eu plus de chance qu'elle, c'est tout. »

Quinn se tut. Était-il possible que Santana ait parlé à la blonde de... ?

Bien sûr qu'elle lui en avait parlé, quelle question...

Elle détourna les yeux et tomba face à l'air renfermé de Santana. Assise à l'autre bout, elle les observait avec attention. Dès que son regard croisa celui de Quinn, elle fit mine de parler à Tina, assise à côté d'elle.

Quinn aurait dû se répandre en excuses. Dire à Brittany qu'elle savait bien qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote et qu'elle allait tout faire pour se racheter. Ensuite, elle aurait dû se faire violence pour parler à Santana. Leur relation n'avait jamais été... de la tarte, mais il aurait suffi que l'une d'elles mette sa fierté de côté pour entamer un début de réconciliation.

Au lieu de cela, elle reporta son attention sur Brittany et demanda :

« Quel genre de cauchemars ? »

La pétillante blonde lui jeta un regard de côté, puis, baissant la tête, murmura avec tristesse :

« Elle rêve de tout un tas de choses qui sont arrivées. Souvent, c'est le moment où on s'est faites surprendre dans les vestiaires par ces trois pompom-girls. Il y aussi quand elle a dit à ses parents qu'elle sortait avec moi et qu'ils l'ont jetée dehors. D'autres moments où on s'est moquée d'elle après ça.

- Mais... » balbutia Quinn.

Elle se mordit la langue.

«... depuis quand ? » parvint-elle finalement à dire.

Brittany fronça le nez.

« La première fois c'était la nuit juste après son coming-out avec ses parents. Et après toutes les nuits. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir... Depuis quelques temps, ça s'était calmé. Jusqu'à avant-hier, elle n'avait plus fait de cauchemars depuis deux semaines.

- _Avant-hier ? _Tu veux dire...

- Quand tu t'étais endormie dans la voiture avec Rachel... » compléta Brittany en la jaugeant un instant du regard.

Quinn détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Brittany.

Quinn reporta son attention sur elle et chuchota :

« Qui ?

- Rachel. »

Quinn ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard et dans un réflexe, bredouilla :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

Brittany n'insista pas et mâchouilla une graine de tournesol, contemplant la brunette d'un air pensif. Assise non loin de Tina et Santana, elle était en pleine discussion avec Puck. Celui-ci avait vraisemblablement décidé de se distraire en la taquinant à propos de sa taille.

Pour changer.

« Je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu parles autant à Puck d'un coup, murmura Brittany en les contemplant toujours avec attention. Ce n'est ni à cause de Beth ni parce-que vous voulez ressortir ensemble. »

Le cœur de Quinn se figea dans sa poitrine, foudroyé par la panique. Elle avait toujours admiré la perspicacité si bien cachée de Brittany mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'en faire étalage.

« Tu lui as dit et il veut t'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais de quoi-... se força à murmurer Quinn, feignant la perplexité.

- Elle est gentille, poursuivit Brittany en croquant une nouvelle graine. Elle est gentille et elle chante bien et San a toujours dit qu'elle était bien roulée.

- _Quoi ?_ » balbutia Quinn, ahurie, et elle coula un regard en direction de Santana, qui parlait toujours avec Tina.

Brittany haussa les épaules. L'ex-HBIC avait du mal à comprendre comment elle faisait pour se draper dans une telle insouciance en toutes circonstances.

_Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire pareil._

« Je comprends pourquoi c'est elle, poursuivit la pétillante blonde. Tu-...

- _Brittany,_ gronda soudainement Quinn. Tais-toi. S'il-te-plaît. »

L'autre ne dit plus rien et la dévisagea avec insistance.

« _Quoi ?_ s'agaça Quinn. Ne parlons pas de cela parce-que ça n'a pas de sens, d'accord ?

- Comme tu veux... » répliqua Brittany.

Elle se fendit d'un large sourire et lui demanda comme si de rien n'était :

« Tu veux encore du bacon ? »

Quinn essaya de retrouver son sang-froid, et acquiesça de façon imperceptible.

Personne n'avait compris pourquoi Puck et elle s'étaient tant parlés ces derniers jours mais Brittany si. L'intelligence de celle que pourtant si peu de gens prenaient au sérieux était à vous glacer le sang. Quinn sentit à peine le goût salé du bacon sur sa langue et elle ne fit que le mâchouiller machinalement tandis que ses pensées se partageaient entre Rachel, Brittany et Santana.

C'est à cet instant que la montre de Mike fit retentir son caractéristique _''bip-bip''._

« Dix-huit heures, » annonça Santana d'un air exagérément lugubre.

Mike se gratta le crâne, gêné.

« A vrai dire... il est dix-neuf heures. Je crois que l'heure d'avant a sonné quand on était tous occupés à déballer nos sacs pour manger... »

Ils levèrent tous la tête et scrutèrent le ciel comme s'il pouvait apporter une réponse à toutes les questions qui tournoyaient inlassablement dans leurs esprits usés par l'épuisement et l'angoisse. Mais il était d'un bleu immaculé, et le crépuscule paraissait encore bien loin.

Quinn se massa les tempes, essayant de contrôler son malaise. Tina jeta un coup d'œil à son attelle pour ne pas trop se torturer avec cette histoire d'heures. Blaine ébouriffa ses cheveux gominés d'une main anxieuse. Brittany échangea un regard avec Finn. Puck avala la moitié d'un sandwich comme si tout ce qui importait c'était sa faim. Santana feignit la nonchalance mais elle déglutit péniblement. Rachel jeta un regard de côté à Mike, qui lui adressa un sourire désolé. Sam fronça les sourcils d'un air soucieux et laissa tomber son repas parce-qu'il avait perdu tout appétit d'un coup.

« Bon, écoutez, lança le blond après un moment de silence inquiété. On ne peut pas se ronger les sangs comme ça, sinon on va devenir fous. Il nous reste encore trois heures, c'est énorme mine de rien. »

L'effet qu'aurait pu avoir son ton apaisant fut complètement gâché par le regard furtif que Blaine jeta en direction de l'obscurité qui se faisait plus oppressante autour d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si la nuit vient ? murmura Rachel d'une voix tremblante. Est-ce qu'on va... Est-ce qu'on va attendre ici... _au milieu de la pénombre _? »

Ils la regardèrent tous, mutiques.

« Parce-que si on fait cela, poursuivit-elle en prenant une inspiration précipitée, il est bien possible que je fasse une crise de panique. De plus, je n'ai pas pris mes médicaments alors je ne sais pas du tout ce que cela pourrait donner une crise de panique non-contrôlée.

- Tu fais des crises de panique ? marmonna Santana, dubitative.

- Pas au sens propre du terme mais j'ai toujours une trousse pleine de médicaments sur moi pour prévenir toute éventualité, et je suis vraiment moins rassurée sans elle.

- On a plein de trousses de secours, fit remarquer Mike. On pourrait vérifier si on a des médocs... anti-crise de panique...

- Il n'y en a pas, s'empressa aussitôt de dire Rachel. J'ai tout vérifié avant de partir, il n'y en a pas. Alors je vous le dis sincèrement, si vous me laissez là, dans cette grotte, en pleine nuit, je crois que je vais-...

- Il y a au moins des calmants, l'interrompit Santana avec agacement. On t'assommera avec s'il le faut.

- Merci Santana, balbutia Rachel. Mais à mon avis, cela sera loin d'être suffisant. Si j'arrive à contrôler mon anxiété, cela n'enlèvera pas pour autant cette chose qui rôde autour de nous et dont on ne sait rien. Je n'avais rien contre le fait de dormir dans cette grotte, mais ça, c'était quand je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne. Maintenant, je me rends compte que nous ne sommes pas seuls et je pourrais bien m'évanouir là tout de suite si j'en avais encore l'énergie. »

Sa voix monta dans les aiguës vers la fin de sa phrase et Santana fronça le nez, incommodée.

« Du calme, hobbit, soupira-t-elle finalement. On a de la lumière pour l'instant. Et des secours en approche. Tout va bien.

- C'est toi qui as commencé avec ton histoire de cinq heures restantes, » lui fit remarquer Rachel d'une voix stridente.

Santana ne trouva rien à répondre et, craignant de se trahir en dévoilant l'inquiétude qui la rongeait elle aussi, elle n'ajouta rien.

Un lourd silence retomba sur eux. Les paroles de Rachel les avaient tous complètement plombés. Quinn jeta un regard de côté à Brittany, mais celle-ci ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire pour tous les rassurer et elle contemplait sa gourde d'un air mi-piteux mi-soucieux.

Le regard de chacun d'entre eux était mi-piteux mi-soucieux de toute façon. Il n'y avait bien que Rachel qui versait complètement dans la panique.

« On devrait peut-être réfléchir avec logique pour l'instant, intervint Blaine d'une voix incertaine. Cela fait plusieurs heures que nous attendons. A moins que Kurt ait eu un problème en route... ils arriveront sans doute avant vingt-heures... sinon ça fera... quoi, huit heures d'attente ? On n'est pas en Alaska, quand même.

- Hum, très judicieux comme raisonnement, » commenta Puck en agitant sa gourde d'un air moqueur en direction du garçon.

Blaine l'ignora et poursuivit :

« Et en admettant qu'on reste ici la nuit... Ce ne sera sans doute pas toute la nuit. Ils arriveront peut-être au pire à deux ou trois heures du matin. Et en attendant, on a de quoi... se rassurer. Tous nos casques ont encore des lampes en état de fonctionnement... et au pire on a des ampoules de rechange. On pourra s'éclairer quoiqu'il arrive. Et le plus important c'est que trois personnes savent qu'on est ici. Kurt, Artie et Mercedes feront absolument tout pour nous sortir de là. Et si cela prend un peu plus de temps que prévu, tant pis... on attendra. On ne sait pas non plus de quel genre de créature il s'agit... alors on attendra et peut-être que ce sera comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous dans la grotte. Ou peut-être qu'on verra bien vite qu'on est loin d'être seuls et dans ce cas-là on pourra toujours repousser l'envahisseur avec... avec nos piolets ou du feu ou de la lumière. Dans tous les cas, on n'est pas complètement impuissants. On a encore la force de bouger, de se défendre. »

Tina hocha la tête, lui adressant un sourire.

« Tu as raison, dit-elle. Même moi avec mon pied en compote, je pourrai toujours... assommer quelqu'un... enfin je ne suis pas une femme-tronc non plus. »

Cela arracha un rire nerveux à Rachel et Santana.

« En parlant de ça, il faudrait peut-être qu'on vérifie comment ça va du côté de ta blessure, non ? dit Mike.

- Qu'on sache s'il faut amputer ou pas, » ajouta Santana en continuant toujours de rire nerveusement.

Finn et Sam rirent à leur tour. Bientôt, tous s'y mirent, laissant échapper des rires un peu chevrotants... mais c'étaient des rires tout de même. Durant une étrange fraction de seconde, Quinn se rendit compte que son rire se transformait en sanglot et elle ferma brusquement la bouche, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Quant à Santana, elle cessa de rire tout d'un coup et lança d'un ton désabusé :

« Bon, là ça suffit, ça commence à devenir légèrement flippant. »

Et ils se turent tous.

« Ça vous dit qu'on contacte Artie ? demanda soudainement Sam. Il pourrait peut-être nous dire où ça en est ? »

Ils ne réfléchirent que quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer et Mike et Brittany décidèrent de s'occuper de Tina pendant ce temps.

Cela ne leur apporta rien de bon. L'attelle une fois retirée, ils s'aperçurent que son pied avait presque triplé de volume et pris une inquiétante teinte violacée. A la vue du sourire crispé qui apparaissait sur le visage de la jeune fille à chaque fois qu'ils avaient le malheur d'un peu trop remuer sa jambe, ils comprirent qu'elle souffrait plus que ce qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraître pendant ces dernières heures.

« Tu aurais dû nous le dire, murmura Mike, anxieux.

- C'est justement pour cela que je ne l'ai pas fait, répliqua Tina avec un sourire. Pour ne pas vous inquiéter. Et puis ça ne me fait pas si mal que ça, c'est encore... Aïe ! »

Brittany avait appuyé sur un endroit un peu trop sensible et elle eut du mal à retenir une grimace. L'inquiétude perceptible dans le regard de Mike n'en devint que plus vive. Gênée, Tina détourna les yeux.

_..._

_..._

_« Le printemps a vraiment décidé de nous jouer des tours, hein ? »_

_Tina hocha la tête, contemplant le torrent qui se déversait dans la rue obscure avec abattement.  
><em>

_« Et moi qui voulais essayer la machine à milkshakes que m'a offerte ton père pour mon anniversaire, soupira sa mère en se levant du canapé. Tu veux que je te fasse un thé à la place ?  
><em>

_- Oui, s'il-te-plaît... » murmura la jeune fille.  
><em>

_Elle ne se retourna pas et continua d'observer le paysage morose. Avec l'été qui se faisait de plus en plus proche, la nuit avait commencé à se coucher relativement tard ces derniers jours. Mais il était à peine vingt heures et les nuages qui s'étaient amoncelés dans le ciel au cours de la journée l'avait réduit au néant. Les lampadaires jamais entretenus de la rue qui ne daignaient répandre une quelconque lumière qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines n'arrangeaient rien.  
>Tina soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à son ordinateur. Monsieur Schue leur avait envoyés un mail pour leur annoncer que la performance célébrant leur victoire aux Régionales aurait lieu mercredi, à l'auditorium.<br>_

_La veille, ils avaient tous fait la fête chez Puck -enfin sans Monsieur Schue, ç'aurait été..._ bizarre._Tina n'en gardait qu'un souvenir mitigé. Vers la fin, il y avait eu une violente altercation entre Sam et Blaine mais elle n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi, car elle s'était simplement repliée dans un coin avec Quinn. La jeune fille était toujours un peu triste en ce genre d'occasions et bien que Tina n'en eût toujours pas compris la raison, elle avait décidé pour cette fois-ci de lui tenir compagnie.  
><em>

_Mais le parfum de fête n'y était pas. Mike n'était même pas venu. Tina n'avait rien pu tirer des garçons, ils lui avaient simplement dit qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de repos après les Régionales.  
><em>

_Elle soupira. Elle n'aurait pas dû rompre juste après la compétition. C'était injuste.  
><em>

_Mais le garçon stressait si facilement et elle aurait trouvé encore pire de lui parler _avant. _  
><em>

_De toute manière, peu importe de quel angle elle contemplait la chose, c'était inconvenant dans tous les cas. Il aurait fallu ne pas rompre du tout, simplement.  
><em>

_Mais c'était impossible.  
><em>

_Tina soupira et écouta le bruit de vaisselle qui émanait de la cuisine tandis que sa mère s'y affairait. Elle aurait voulu rester dans ce canapé à contempler la pluie qui tombait drue au-dehors pour toujours. Rien à faire. Pas de décisions à prendre. C'était tout ce __qu'elle demandait.  
><em>

_C'est à ce moment-là que la sonnette retentit avec force dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la maison des Cohen-Chang.  
><em>

_« Je vais ouvrir... » lança Tina dans un soupir.  
><em>

_Elle posa son ordinateur sur la table basse, se leva lentement et traîna les pieds jusque dans le hall d'entrée. La sonnette retentit encore plusieurs fois entretemps, lui vrillant les oreilles.  
><em>

_Elle déverrouilla la porte et l'entrouvrit avec précaution.  
><em>

_« Tina ? » demanda aussitôt une voix essoufflée.  
><em>

_Une main surgit et se posa sur l'encadrement pour l'empêcher de refermer. Elle n'en avait de toute façon pas l'intention et ouvrit complètement, désemparée.  
><em>

_« Mike ? »  
><em>

_Sa voix s'étrangla et elle contempla le garçon debout sur le perron avec stupéfaction.  
><em>

_Il__ était trempé et le tee-shirt qu'il portait lui collait au ventre. Son jean suintait à chacun de ses mouvements et de ses cheveux noirs en bataille gouttaient sans discontinuer ce qui semblait être des trombes d'eau. Il agrippait la bandoulière de son sac de cours comme une bouée de sauvetage et Tina émit un temps d'arrêt face à son air hagard.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais... par un tel temps ? » parvint-elle à bredouiller.  
><em>

_Elle esquissait déjà un mouvement pour reculer et le laisser entrer, mais il dut croire qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer car il leva aussitôt son autre main avec empressement.  
><em>

_« Non, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! » balbutia-t-il d'un ton fiévreux.  
><em>

_Il avait encore le souffle coupé et il papillonna un instant des yeux, essayant de chasser les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur ses cils.  
><em>

_Paralysée, Tina resta plantée là.  
><em>

_« Je sais... bredouilla-t-il. Je sais... »  
><em>

_Une quinte de toux l'interrompit brusquement et il se plia en deux.  
><em>

_« Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? » lui demanda Tina, encore stupéfaite.  
><em>

_Il ne parut pas l'entendre et se redressa précipitamment. Il reprit d'une voix hachée :  
><em>

_« Je sais que je dois avoir l'air d'un fou à arriver sous la pluie, le soir... sans prévenir... comme ça. Mais il fallait que je te parle. J'ai été incapable de rentrer chez moi après les cours. On avait l'habitude d'aller dans ma grande maison avant, et maintenant cette grande maison me paraît horriblement vide et je n'aime pas me sentir emprisonné comme ça. Alors j'ai marché et je me suis rendue compte que si je n'allais pas te voir aujourd'hui, je... je ne serais pas tranquille. »  
><em>

_Il s'arrêta un instant pour lever des yeux brûlants vers Tina.  
><em>

_« Je ne veux pas t'envahir et je ne veux pas être l'ex un peu fou qui harcèle l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche prise. Je ne veux pas être ce genre de personne, mais je ne veux pas non plus que nous devenions des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.  
><em>

_- On ne va pas-...  
><em>

_- Oui, je sais, tu vas me dire qu'on peut rester amis, l'interrompit aussitôt Mike. Je le sais et j'ai eu beau retourné cette formulation toute la semaine dans ma tête, ça ne... ça ne colle tout simplement pas. Parce-que je ne veux pas être ton ami. Je veux être ton _petit _ami. Je veux continuer à te dédier mes rares solos au Glee Club, je veux continuer à danser avec toi dans une salle à manger vide pendant de tranquilles après-midis, je veux continuer à faire toutes ces choses que nous adorions faire ensemble.  
><em>

_- Mike... murmura Tina.  
><em>

_- Non, écoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Je me suis vraiment fait l'effet d'un zombie ces derniers jours et c'est complètement ridicule parce-qu'on a gagné les Régionales et qu'on va peut-être enfin pouvoir les remporter ces Nationales... Et j'ai vu toute la semaine le Glee Club tout entier jubiler, j'ai même vu Quinn sourire alors qu'on la complimentait sur son solo, et moi... tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser c'était toi. »  
><em>

_Tina entrouvrit la bouche mais il poursuivit avec la même précipitation, comme si elle pouvait lui fermer la porte au nez à tout instant.  
><em>

_« Dans les premiers jours, je me suis vraiment promis de faire des efforts. Une rupture ce n'est pas un break ou... juste une blague. Tu as rompu avec moi, Tina. On a rompu et je suis censé me faire une raison et passer à autre chose, ou en tout cas essayer. Mais tu sais ce que j'ai fait toute la semaine, au lieu de ça ? J'ai cherché tous les moyens possibles pour te reparler et te reprendre... D'abord je me suis dit qu'on devait discuter parce-que je ne comprenais pas. Ça m'est complètement tombé dessus et... pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas arrêté de me demander pourquoi. Est-ce que je t'ai négligé ? Est-ce que... est-ce que j'ai fait quelque-chose de _mal _? Est-ce que je suis le pire copain qui existe sur Terre ? »  
><em>

_Tina secouait machinalement la tête de droite à gauche et il poursuivait, trébuchant sur ses mots.  
><em>

_« Est-ce qu'il y a un malentendu ? Est-ce que... pourquoi ? Je me demandais pourquoi, encore et encore, et je ne comprenais pas... On avait gagné, on a... enfin on était si heureux... et puis d'un coup, on n'était même plus ensemble. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Tina ? Pourquoi ? Enfin... enfin bref. Après, j'ai compris que les questions que je me posais n'avaient aucune importance. Ça n'a aucune importance parce-que tout ce que je veux... c'est... c'est_ être avec toi. _Je veux être avec toi Tina et je sais que c'est facile de dire ''je vais faire des efforts, c'est promis''. C'est facile de dire qu'on fera mieux la prochaine fois, comme il est facile à un homme de dire à sa femme qu'il ne la trompera plus, ou... ou à un toxico de dire qu'il ne touchera plus jamais à la drogue. Il ne s'agit pas de réparer ses erreurs mais de tout faire pour ne pas les commettre, et je sais que même si je dis que je ferai mieux au prochain coup, que je t'aimerai plus que je ne t'ai aimée la première fois, c'est un peu débile parce-que j'aurais dû y penser avant. Tout ce que je souhaite, tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi. Je veux être avec toi et je le dirai autant qu'il le faudra pour que tu comprennes. Je veux être avec toi, je t'aime, je ne veux personne d'autre. Je peux te dire que je ferai des efforts, que je m'améliorerai mais le plus important c'est que je suis amoureux de toi, peut-être même plus qu'au début, peut-être même plus que je ne le serai jamais de personne... Je suis amoureux de toi et je veux continuer, peu importe ce que ça me coûtera. »  
><em>

_Il se tut et la main de Tina se crispa sur la poignée de la porte.  
><em>

_Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train d'arriver. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que ce n'était pas_bien. _Elle ne voulait pas enfoncer le garçon plus encore. Il était prêt à courir des kilomètres et des kilomètres pour sonner chez elle, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente. Il était là à attendre, frissonnant d'un espoir si facile à briser, et il aurait rendu n'importe-quelle fille amoureuse de lui en cet instant, Tina en était certaine. Comme elle était certaine que si quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux avaient été présent à cet instant, ce spectateur l'aurait immédiatement détestée elle.  
><em>

_La situation était d'une cruauté...  
><em>

_C'était pour cela qu'elle aimait Mike. C'était de ce garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Si attentif et passionné.  
><em>

_« Mike... murmura-t-elle. Je... Je suis désolée mais-...  
><em>

_- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me racheter ? la coupa-t-il aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu sois de nouveau heureuse avec moi ? Dis-moi. Je le ferai. Peu importe ce que c'est.  
><em>

_- Je n'ai jamais été malheureuse avec toi, chuchota Tina en baissant les yeux. Mais-...  
><em>

_- Est-ce que c'est parce-que l'année prochaine je vais à New York et que toi tu as encore une année à faire à McKinley ? Est-ce que c'est ça qui te fait peur ? Parce-que je peux rester ici si tu veux, je peux abandonner Juilliard.  
><em>

_- Mike, non... murmura Tina, complètement atterrée.  
><em>

_- Ce n'est pas grave, s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer. Mon père aurait préféré que j'aille en fac de médecine et même si celle qui se trouve pas loin d'ici n'est pas celle dont il aurait rêvé pour moi, je peux y aller. Je peux avoir cette vie-là. Et comme ça je continuerai d'être là pour toi. On n'aura pas à se quitter et-...  
><em>

_- _Mike ! _» l'interrompit brusquement Tina.  
><em>

_Son ton furieux le réduisit au silence. Elle murmura avec un peu plus de douceur :  
><em>

_« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Arrête, s'il-te-plaît.  
><em>

_- Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » s'écria le jeune homme, complètement désespéré.  
><em>

_Il avança une main tremblante pour saisir celle de Tina mais elle eut un mouvement de recul.  
><em>

_« Tu ne dois rien faire, articula-t-elle péniblement. Tu étais parfait, tu as toujours été parfait. Mais maintenant c'est fini. Il faut que tu continues... et moi aussi. On continuera, mais chacun de notre côté.  
><em>

_- Mais pourquoi justement ? demanda Mike, de plus en plus agité. Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
><em>

_- C'est moi... murmura Tina. C'est moi. Tu n'y es pour rien. Pardonne-moi Mike. Tu as été tellement parfait.  
><em>

_- Tu me mérites, balbutia aussitôt Mike. Si c'est ça le problème, je peux t'assurer que tu me mérites. On se mérite l'un et l'autre, et pendant que Quinn et Rachel s'entre-déchiraient pour Finn, pendant que Puck se faisait larguer par Lauren, pendant que Sam et Mercedes se rendaient finalement compte qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre... nous... on était là. On était là. Je ne dis pas... Je ne dis pas que nous sommes des âmes sœurs. Je ne dis pas que nous finirons mariés l'un à l'autre, je ne dis pas que nous resterons assez longtemps ensemble pour que tu puisses commencer à t'inquiéter de tes rides et moi à maudire ces rhumatismes qui m'empêcheront de danser de façon aussi fluide que maintenant... Je ne dis pas que nous sommes dignes de Brittany et Santana, je ne dis pas que nous arrivons à la cheville de Roméo et Juliette, je ne dis pas que nous ressemblons à Ross et Rachel... je ne dis pas que nous sommes de ces couples-là. »  
><em>

_Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et seule sa respiration précipitée subsista au milieu des martèlements inlassables de la pluie autour de la maison. Tina inspira avec angoisse. Elle leva un instant les yeux pour contempler les pans de ciel obscur que le perron ne lui cachait pas, puis elle se força à reporter son attention sur Mike.  
>Le garçon se tenait toujours là, dégoulinant, ahanant, se débattant avec des sentiments dont elle avait bien sûr déjà compris l'ampleur.<br>_

_« On est Tina et Mike, parvint-il à balbutier. On n'est rien d'autre que... Tina et Mike. Et on ne sait jamais ce que le futur peut bien nous vouloir... mais là, peu importe ce que je fais, peu importe où je vais... il n'y a que toi, Tina. Je ne peux pas respirer en sachant que nous sommes des exs. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas aimer quand il ne s'agit pas de toi. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. »  
><em>

_Tina ferma les yeux. Elle imagina que Mike n'était plus là. Elle imagina qu'elle se trouvait seule sur le pas de sa porte. Elle imagina qu'il ne pleuvait pas et qu'au contraire le soleil brillait. Elle imagina que le temps avait cessé de s'écouler et qu'il lui laissait un peu de répit. Elle imagina qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle et que le monde ne se résumait qu'à un désert silencieux.  
><em>

_Elle rouvrit les yeux. La pluie recommença à tomber avec fracas et la vision de Mike, complètement dépareillé en face d'elle, la heurta.  
><em>

_« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en souriant doucement. Il n'y a pas de solution, Mike. C'est fini, c'est tout. »  
><em>

_Le garçon se passa une main frémissante dans les cheveux et des gouttes de pluie volèrent de façon brouillonne tout autour de lui. Tina se mordit la lèvre et Mike fit volte-face.  
><em>

_Il parut un instant contempler la rue obscure, comme pour trouver quelque-chose à quoi se raccrocher, quelque-chose pour se calmer. Mais même de dos, son agitation était perceptible.  
><em>

_Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin, Tina se figea. Il avait les yeux humides et rougis.  
><em>

_« Mais je t'aime... bredouilla-t-il dans un filet de voix. Je t'aime et... ce n'est pas suffisant ? »  
><em>

_Il s'avança d'une démarche heurtée. Il semblait ployer sous un poids invisible.  
><em>

_« Je t'aime, répéta-t-il. _Je t'aime. _»  
><em>

_Tina se força à soutenir son regard. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela.  
><em>

_« Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça, poursuivit-il d'une voix cassée. Ça ne peut pas-... »  
><em>

_Il s'interrompit et se redressa tant bien que mal. Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et Tina écarquilla les yeux.  
><em>

_« Je ne peux pas._ Je ne peux pas. _»  
><em>

_Il fit un tour sur lui-même, à la recherche d'une porte de sortie inexistante.  
><em>

_« Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée, dit-il lorsqu'ils se firent de nouveau face. Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas été suffisant. Je suis désolé de m'accrocher comme ça. »  
><em>

_Tina se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.  
><em>

_« Mais je ne peux pas le faire sans toi. Je... »  
><em>

_Il soupira et cessa de se frotter frénétiquement les cheveux.  
><em>

_« Je t'aime, Tina, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je t'aime. »  
><em>

_Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, détourna un instant les yeux et marmonna :  
><em>

_« Ce n'est pas possible... »  
><em>

_Son regard s'orienta vers le ciel chargé de nuages, et il expira péniblement, essuyant d'une main les larmes qui continuaient de se mêler aux gouttes de pluie sur son visage abattu.  
><em>

_« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne suffit pas ? balbutia-t-il. Pourquoi... ? »  
><em>

_Tina lui sourit tristement, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.  
><em>

_« Je suis désolé d'avoir débarqué comme ça... chez toi... dit Mike. Je suis désolé de... d'avoir insisté. Mais il fallait que je le fasse. Sinon je me serais posé la question... toute ma vie. Maintenant je sais que c'est vraiment fini... »  
><em>

_Il lutta un instant pour afficher un air un peu plus serein, mais il n'y parvint pas.  
><em>

_Il la regarda encore une dernière fois, haussa les épaules et se retourna.  
><em>

_« Attends, Mike, lança précipitamment Tina. Il pleut à verse, tu ne veux pas que-... »  
><em>

_Mais il descendit les marches du perron à grandes enjambées et disparut dans la nuit en petites foulées.  
><em>

_Tina resta un instant là, hébétée.  
><em>

_Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de faire ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de faire_pleurer Mike. _  
><em>

_Elle avait la nausée.  
><em>

_« Ma chérie ? Qui est-ce ? »  
><em>

_Se retournant lentement, elle contempla sa mère, qui, debout dans l'entrée, tenait deux tasses dans les mains.  
><em>

_« C'était... Mike. »  
><em>

_Elle soupira, referma machinalement la porte et soutint le regard inquiet de Madame Cohen-Chang.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »  
><em>

_Tina réfléchit un instant, mais elle se sentait tout engourdie, comme en train d'étouffer dans une immense boule de coton. Sa mère lui sourit doucement et lui tendit sa tasse de thé.  
><em>

_« Bon, tu me diras si tu veux en parler plus tard, d'accord ? »  
><em>

_Et elle repartit dans le salon.  
><em>

_Tina contempla sa tasse d'un air hagard.  
><em>

_Elle avait si mal que cela ne l'aurait pas étonné de savoir que Mike lui avait arraché le cœur et était reparti avec.  
><em>

...

...

« Aïe... hoqueta-t-elle encore.

- Tu as si mal que ça ? » murmura Brittany en continuant d'examiner sa jambe.

Tina ne répondit pas mais son ton cramoisi parlait de lui-même.

« Je crois que ça ira mieux si on te met un peu de pommade... Ça aidera à dégonfler.

- Non, par pitié, gémit la blessée.

- On te donnera un médicament pour que tu aies moins mal avant, » la rassura Brittany en lui souriant.

Tina acquiesça d'un air crispé. Le regard doux de la pétillante blonde avait habituellement le don de la calmer, mais là il la hérissait plus qu'autre chose. Mais peut-être moins que les yeux inquiets de Mike, qu'elle devinait posés sur elle depuis cinq longues minutes.

De leur côté, les autres membres de l'expédition avaient pu contacter Artie. Mais la communication tourna court lorsqu'il leur dit qu'il ne savait toujours rien et ils éteignirent le récepteur avec morosité.

« Il est dix-neuf heures et il ne sait rien ? murmura Rachel d'un air paniqué. Mais depuis le temps, Kurt devrait être revenu dans le périmètre, non ? »

Sam et Quinn haussèrent les épaules avec impuissance.

« Mercedes n'est pas revenue non plus, alors peut-être qu'elle n'a pas trouvé l'antenne défectueuse et que c'est pour ça qu'Artie ne peut toujours pas appeler Kurt, tenta Blaine.

- Non, ce n'est pas logique, fit remarquer Santana. Nous, on arrive à parler à Artie. Ça veut dire que les antennes qui mènent jusqu'à la grotte sont tout à fait intactes, et que donc le signal peut être transmis sans problème. A l'heure qu'il est, Kurt devrait être sur leur chemin, il devrait même être déjà arrivé... Dans tous les cas, il se trouverait dans notre sillage à nous, et donc Artie devrait pouvoir l'appeler.

- Peut-être qu'il a éteint son portable... marmonna Finn.

- Éteindre son portable ? Dans une situation d'urgence comme ça ? dit Sam, dubitatif.

- Ou alors il n'avait plus de batterie.

- Bien sûr, » soupira Quinn, n'ayant même plus la force de sourire avec ironie.

Ils se turent. Las, Sam rangea le récepteur dans son sac.

« Laissez-moi résumer tout ça, reprit Santana après un moment de silence pesant.

- Ça ira, merci, » la coupa Quinn.

Elles se fixèrent en chiens de faïence et Rachel sourit avec nervosité, détournant les yeux.

« Je suis la seule à peu près réaliste ici, siffla Santana. Alors très bien. Si vous voulez agir comme si tout allait bien encore maintenant, je ne vous en empêcherai pas.

- On est tous extrêmement réalistes, rétorqua Quinn. Si tu crois avoir plus conscience que n'importe-lequel d'entre nous à quel point on est coincés, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

- C'est mon doigt que je vais te fourrer dans l'oeil si-...

- Arrêtez, intervint Finn d'un air vigilant.

- La ferme, Frankenteen, » grincèrent-elles d'une même voix.

Mais elles se turent. Elles étaient trop fatiguées pour se disputer encore une fois.

« On va attendre, c'est tout... » dit Finn en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop inquiet.

Santana et Quinn serrèrent les dents et détournèrent les yeux l'une de l'autre.

Ils s'éparpillèrent de nouveau dans le cercle et s'efforcèrent de patienter. La pommade que Brittany avait appliquée sur son pied avait un peu soulagé Tina et elle s'affala dans un coin, sa jambe blessée étendue bien droite devant elle. Ils durent déplacer les sacs, car avec le soleil qui avait continué sa course, leurs affaires étaient à moitié mangées par une ombre menaçante. Blaine essaya de ne pas trop imaginer de main gluante s'avançant pour les leur subtiliser, et concentra plutôt son attention sur le ciel toujours aussi bleu et clair.

La montre de Mike sonna vingt heures bien trop rapidement à leur goût, mais personne cette fois-ci n'eut le courage ou même l'envie de commenter. Leurs regards convergèrent simplement vers le cadran lumineux, puis revinrent à leur observation ennuyée comme si de rien n'était. Puck n'avait plus faim mais quelque-chose grondait malgré tout dans son estomac, une frustration mêlée d'impatience. Il n'aimait pas se sentir aussi impuissant et aussi inutile. Il n'avait pas éprouvé une telle envie d'agir depuis que le coach Beiste l'avait mis sur le banc de touche pour deux matchs de suite. Mais il se contint tant bien que mal, et ce principalement parce-que Rachel semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Il aurait voulu taper un peu Blaine pour se distraire ou même semer la discorde entre Santana et Quinn pour s'amuser, mais il se dit que cela serait injuste d'inquiéter la brunette plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Son impatience croissait de minute en minute mais il s'efforçait de ne pas bouger de sa place. Cela devint si insupportable que machinalement, il attrapa le couteau-suisse de Finn et commença à creuser le sol rugueux et sec à l'aide de la lame aiguisée.

Les crissement répétés agacèrent bien vite tout le monde mais personne n'osa rien dire, de peur de réveiller les tensions qui sommeillaient entre eux, sournoises et attentives. Puck n'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut écrit en toutes lettres ''Puckzilla est passé par ici'', et tous retinrent un soupir de soulagement, qui aurait de toute façon été couvert par le _''bip-bip'' _de plus en plus alarmant de la montre de Mike.

Vingt-et-une heures.

Le ciel commençait déjà à se teinter des teintes pourpre et or du crépuscule. Le soleil ne les réchauffait plus depuis longtemps, et seule une impression d'étouffement subsistait. Puck se leva et ouvrit chacun des sacs un-à-un pour en sortir les quelques piolets qu'ils contenaient. Rachel le regarda faire avec une panique grandissante, Quinn avec une désapprobation teintée d'inquiétude, mais personne ne commenta.

Le silence semblait être le meilleur des remèdes à leur anxiété.

Comme d'un commun accord, ils ouvrirent tous leur sacoche pour gober une pastille de vitamine chacun. Les paupières de Santana se faisaient lourdes et Brittany se rapprocha doucement d'elle, presque avec timidité. Santana ne la repoussa pas, mais malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de se replier sur elle-même et d'enrouler les bras autour de ses genoux.

La meilleure solution aurait été de contacter une nouvelle fois Artie, mais aucun d'eux ne s'exprima là-dessus. Ils avaient trop peur qu'il leur dise qu'il ne savait toujours rien. Et à une heure si avancée, cela aurait suffi à tous les paniquer définitivement.

Ils n'attendaient là que depuis le début de l'après-midi, et pourtant ils avaient tous l'horrible impression d'être né et d'avoir grandi ici. Le souvenir de leurs années à McKinley n'était plus que lointain, et la pensée de leur vie quotidienne leur semblait tout à fait étrangère à présent. Cet instant avait cristallisé leur existence toute entière.

Blaine se dit que c'était vraiment étrange de voir à quel point le sort d'un individu pouvait basculer en quelques secondes. Il suffisait du moindre faux pas, et l'instant d'après, tout changeait brusquement. Ils marchaient comme des funambules sur un fil tendu et frémissant. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait advenir d'eux, ils n'en savaient absolument rien. Ils espéraient que les secours arriveraient, ils ne préféraient en toute sincérité pas envisager d'autre possibilité. Mais ils n'en savaient rien. Ils n'étaient que des funambules. Leur sort pouvait bien basculer dans l'heure qui suivait.

Le ciel sembla lui donner raison. Encore à peine cramoisi dix minutes plus tôt, il s'obscurcissait à présent d'une façon inquiétante. Les contours du cercle de lumière se faisaient plus flous et se confondaient avec la pénombre de la grotte. Les stalactites s'allongeaient en ombres menaçantes, les stalagmites émergeaient du sol comme des collines inquiétantes. La température parut baisser de plusieurs degrés d'un coup et Tina frissonna bien malgré elle.

« On devrait peut-être mettre nos casques. » proposa Puck en jetant un regard interrogatif à Brittany.

Celle-ci mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'il s'adressait à elle, et elle acquiesça doucement. Elle se leva et il fit de même. Quelques-uns des autres membres de l'expédition les imitèrent.

Ils essayèrent de chahuter les casques le moins possible, car à chaque tintement, la salle s'emplissait d'échos peu rassurants.

S'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés dans une grotte, s'ils n'avaient pas anxieusement attendu l'arrivée de secours invisibles, si l'inquiétude ne les avait pas presque étouffés, ils auraient pu facilement faire un feu de camp là et s'étendre tranquillement tout autour. Le ciel, bien que sonnant le glas d'un quelconque sauvetage, était coloré de magnifiques teintes, et les crissements lointains de grillons étrangers retentissaient au-dessus d'eux. Oui, ils auraient pu se croire en vacances.

C'était ce que Rachel se disait alors que machinalement, elle s'éloignait un peu de la limite entre leur cercle et le reste de la grotte. Des claquements successifs retentirent soudain et des rais de lumière percèrent l'obscurité de plus en plus épaisse. Du coin de l'œil, Rachel vit Mike qui ajustait méthodiquement son casque sur sa tête ébouriffée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il aidait Tina et Sam à faire de même.

Brusquement, une forme surgit devant elle. Elle étouffa un cri et recula machinalement en direction de la pénombre.

« Rachel ! » s'empressa de souffler une voix au-dessus d'elle.

Elle leva la tête et tomba face au visage à peine discernable de Quinn.

« Tu veux ma mort ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de bredouiller avec vexation.

La blonde la dévisagea un instant, puis, lui adressant un sourire d'excuse, elle lui tendit un casque.

« Je ne voulais pas allumer ma lampe pour ne pas t'éblouir, » dit-elle simplement.

Ses yeux brillaient faiblement dans la lumière de moins en moins forte. A l'ambre habituel se mêlaient de confus éclats émeraudes. Rachel se perdit un instant dans leur contemplation, se disant que la couleur des iris de la jeune fille changeait assez souvent pour être perturbante.

Elle se souvint que lorsque Quinn avait l'habitude de la... chahuter dans leurs premières années, ils se teintaient toujours d'un vert électrique. Puis, quand elle avait dû faire face à sa grossesse, ils n'avaient été qu'ambre fané. Mais ils étaient toujours magnifiques, cela, Rachel ne pouvait pas le nier.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Quinn à mi-voix.

Rachel se ressaisit et attrapa le casque avec précipitation, le lui arrachant presque des mains. Quinn la regarda un instant, hésitant vraisemblablement entre ajouter quelque-chose ou simplement lui tourner le dos et revenir vers les autres.

« Au fait... s'empressa de murmurer Rachel alors qu'elle bataillait avec les attaches de son classieux couvre-chef. Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. »

Quinn pencha la tête d'un air interrogatif.

« Quand je t'ai demandée devant tout le monde si... enfin si c'était Puck. Je n'aurais pas dû. Tu n'avais pas précisé que notre petite discussion devait rester entre nous mais c'était évident et... j'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs et quand je suis stressée comme ça en général je parle beaucoup... mais j'aurais dû me contrôler. »

Son doigt dérapa sur une des sangles de son casque.

« Enfin, excuse-moi, Quinn... » conclut-elle en fronçant les sourcils sous l'effet de la concentration.

Le ciel était encore visible, teinté d'un rouge sombre hypnotique, mais déjà ils ne voyaient plus assez pour pouvoir se passer d'une quelconque lumière artificielle. A quelques mètres de là, Sam et Puck avaient entamé un spectacle d'ombres chinoises, remuant leurs mains de façon brouillonne devant une stalagmite qu'illuminaient leurs casques, posés bien droits entre eux deux.

Quinn ne réagit pas aux excuses de Rachel et elle se contenta de la fixer sans vraiment la voir.

« Zut... » grommela la brunette.

Ses doigts tremblants et moites ne parvenaient pas à lier les deux sangles, dérapant sans cesse sur sur son menton égratigné.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » demanda finalement Quinn.

Rachel crut discerner une certaine réticence dans son ton alors elle marmonna aussitôt qu'elle s'en sortait très bien toute seule. La blonde haussa un sourcil sceptique et continua de l'observer avec insistance tandis qu'elle continuait de se débattre pitoyablement avec les attaches de son casque.

« Tu es _sûre_ ? » murmura encore Quinn.

Rachel n'y pouvait rien si Brittany avait choisi ceux qui possédaient le système de fermeture le plus sophistiqué. C'était sans doute plus sûr ainsi mais en attendant elle se trouvait incapable d'ajuster le casque sur son crâne.

Avec un soupir vaincu, elle laissa ses mains retomber sur ses cuisses.

« En fait j'aimerais bien que tu m'aides... _s'il-te-plaît_... » grommela-t-elle à l'intention de Quinn.

Elle ne daigna pas la regarder, encore trop vexée par sa propre impuissance.

La blonde s'agenouilla précautionneusement à côté d'elle.

« Lève la tête. » lui ordonna-t-elle à mi-voix.

Rachel s'exécuta presque à contre-cœur.

« Avant que tu fasses le moindre commentaire, je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas responsable du fonctionnement de ces maudits casques. Je ne m'y connais pas en spéléologie, la seule fois où j'ai porté un casque de ma vie c'est quand mes papas m'ont forcés à faire de l'escalade pour garder mes jambes en bonne santé et de toute façon je n'ai jamais prétendu savoir enfiler un casque. »

Quinn haussa les sourcils et la dévisagea sans mot dire pendant quelques secondes.

« Je n'ai rien dit. » fit-elle remarquer.

Rachel l'observa avec suspicion et Quinn lui renvoya son regard, toujours aussi impassible.

« Tu allais dire quelque-chose. » insista-t-elle.

Quinn se mordit la lèvre et concentra son attention sur les sangles qui pendaient de part et d'autre du cou exposé de la brune. Ses mains parurent glacées à Rachel alors qu'elles effleuraient son menton.

La blonde batailla elle aussi, et après une longue minute, elle fronça les sourcils.

« C'est vrai que ton casque est vraiment... récalcitrant... » chuchota-t-elle avec irritation.

Son souffle chatouilla la joue de Rachel, soulevant une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui s'était échappée de la queue de cheval de la brune.

Rachel la regarda, silencieuse, et Quinn se concentra simplement sur la fermeture de ses attaches effrontées. Elle remarqua cependant l'insistance avec laquelle l'observait la brune lorsqu'elle releva brièvement les yeux vers elle. L'inspiration discrète qu'elle prenait se bloqua dans sa gorge et ses doigts lâchèrent définitivement les sangles, qui revinrent pendre piteusement de part et d'autre du visage désemparé de Rachel.

Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes et pourtant, il sembla bien à la brunette qu'elle assistait à un moment qui en disait plus long que toutes les conversations, bonnes ou mauvaises, qu'elles avaient pu avoir jusque-là.

Elle ne comprit cependant pas très bien en quoi cela pouvait la renseigner sur Quinn.

Celle-ci s'excusait déjà dans un murmure. La seconde d'après, un claquement sec indiquait qu'elle était parvenue à refermer les attaches. Durant tout ce court laps de temps, Rachel eut l'impression qu'elle aurait dû dire quelque-chose mais elle ne sut pas _quoi_.

« Voilà... » chuchota la blonde.

Elle resta un instant là, à fixer Rachel en silence. Ses yeux étaient à présent à peine visibles, et peut-être que si la brune avait pu y plonger clairement son regard, elle aurait compris.

« Excuses acceptées... » ajouta Quinn à mi-voix.

Rachel, un peu déboussolée, voulut lui demander de quoi elle parlait, mais elle se trouva incapable de dire quoi-que-ce-soit.

Une ombre de sourire passa sur le visage de Quinn et elle leva une main craintive. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle balaya les quelques mèches brunes qui tombaient sur le front de Rachel.

« Ça va aller... lui glissa-t-elle. Dans quelques heures, on sera sortis d'ici. »

Et elle la contempla avec une telle tendresse que pendant un instant, la petite brune eut la confuse impression qu'elles étaient meilleures amies depuis toujours. La blonde ne l'avait jamais regardée comme cela et elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il lui prenait d'un coup.

« Quinn... ? » murmura-t-elle.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui sourire. Rachel voulut lui demander ce qui était en train de se passer mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, se levant d'un bond et s'éloignant comme si de rien n'était. Il sembla bien à Rachel qu'elle lui effleurait la joue au passage mais elle devait être en train de divaguer complètement.

Elle battit des paupières, observant un instant le spectacle d'ombres chinoises des deux garçons sans y faire attention. Les applaudissements enthousiastes de Mike et Brittany résonnèrent de façon lointaine à ses oreilles.

Puis, quelque-chose remua au fin fond de sa mémoire.

En vérité, si.

Quinn l'avait déjà regardée comme cela.

Cela avait été à l'occasion de leur seul et unique duo. La magnifique blonde avait paru à la fois si triste et si... _égarée. _

Rachel se disait bien que le désarroi que lui avait inspiré les quelques minutes précédentes était familier...

Machinalement, elle posa une main sur sa poitrine.

Son cœur battait la chamade.


	28. Death And All His Friends

Merci pour vos reviews :) Je comprends que le changement de rythme dans le chapitre précédent ait pu vous déstabiliser mais c'était tout simplement parce-qu'en vérité ce chapitre que vous allez lire ici en faisait partie également, mais en raison de la longueur, j'ai pris la décision de couper :) (du coup celui-ci est plus court mais bon ça reste raisonnable ;))

Et bravo pour le pseudo likki's lover, j'essaye encore de savoir qui c'est mais je trouve pas ;p mais je respecte l'anonymat ak ak ak

Bonne lecture à vous tous en tout cas ^^

**Playlist :**

**I'm Sticking With You - The Velvet Underground  
>Deception Has A Way With Words - I Hear Sirens<br>La Redécouverte - Yann Tiersen  
>The One I Love - Greg Laswell<br>You're My Chocolate - Savages  
>Death And All His Friends - Coldplay<br>Genesis - Justice**

* * *

><p>« Il ne se passe rien... » marmonna Santana en enfouissant la tête dans ses mains.<p>

Un bourdonnement lancinant résonnait dans ses oreilles engourdies. La nuit s'était tout à fait installée et ils s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient. Mais maintenant que le cercle avait disparu, il n'y avait plus de barrières entre eux et le reste de la grotte. Entre eux et la créature. Ou les créatures.

Ils ne savaient pas si elle (elles ?) était dangereuse mais ils étaient de toute manière effrayés. Qui ne l'aurait pas été à leur place ?

« Britt... gémit la jeune femme. Je n'en peux plus, je vais devenir folle si on attend encore comme ça dans l'obscurité. »

La blonde tourna à peine la tête vers elle pour ne pas l'éblouir avec sa lampe.

« Tu me parles de nouveau ? murmura-t-elle. Ça va mieux ?

- Je crois, marmonna Santana. Je ne sais pas. Pardonne-moi d'être aussi débile, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas... Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai un jour à avancer complètement.

- Bien sûr que si, tu y arriveras, la rassura Brittany avec un sourire en coin. Regarde, tu fais déjà des progrès.

- Quels progrès ? » grommela Santana, amère.

Il était pénible à la blonde de ne pas pouvoir toucher sa copine. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se braque. Elle se braquait toujours tellement facilement dans ce genre de situation.

« Déjà, je n'ai pas pu te parler pour essayer de te consoler un peu, expliqua Brittany. Mais ça ne t'a pas empêchée de me reparler de toi-même.

- Beuh. Tu parles d'un progrès. »

Tout en disant cela, elle coula un regard en direction de la main de la jeune fille, posée entre elles deux.

« Tu te rappelles aussi de cette fois où tu t'étais énervée contre moi parce-que je t'avais laissée t'endormir ? poursuivit Brittany en esquissant un fier sourire. Tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Oui. C'est vrai. C'est miraculeux. »

Le sarcasme perçait toujours dans le ton de la brune. Cela ne découragea pas sa copine.

« C'est un progrès, San, insista-t-elle. Et puis tu n'as pas non plus... »

Elle s'arrêta, hésitante.

« Vas-y, soupira Santana.

- Tu n'as pas non plus pleuré comme avant-hier.

- C'est parce-que ce n'était pas le pire. » marmonna Santana.

A quelques mètres d'elles, les autres jouaient aux devinettes. Cela avait d'abord débuté par Blaine et Tina, qui pour s'occuper, avaient commencé à se raconter des blagues. Puis, progressivement tous s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux.

« A toi, Quinn, » ordonna à cet instant Puck.

Celle-ci le fusilla du regard. Elle avait jusque-là réussi à passer son tour.

« Bon... soupira-t-elle. Je ne dis pas que vous allez l'aimer mais-...

- Allez, Quinn ! » s'exclama Rachel, enthousiaste.

La blonde se fit violence pour ne pas la regarder, car elle voulait échapper au sourire goguenard de Puck. Elle n'y coupa pas cependant lorsque celui-ci comprit qu'elle cédait définitivement à cause de Rachel.

« Qu'est-ce qui est plus drôle que de faire tourner des enfants sur un tourniquet ? » demanda-t-elle à contre-cœur.

Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils, perplexes. Elle voulut se soustraire à l'obligation de leur donner la réponse mais face à leurs regards de plus en plus insistants, elle dut se rendre.

« Les arrêter avec une pelle, soupira-t-elle.

- Oh mon Dieu, _Quinn_... s'exclama aussitôt Tina, la contemplant avec des yeux ronds.

- Ça, si c'est pas une blague 100% quinnesque, commenta Puck avec un sourire en coin.

- Je sais ce que tu insinues par là Puckerman, mais non, je ne suis pas cynique, rétorqua aussitôt la blonde. C'est simplement la seule que j'avais en tête.

- Wouaw, murmura Mike. Quinn Fabray, je suis choqué.

- Oh la ferme, Chang. »

Santana et Brittany les observaient d'un œil distrait, à l'écart.

« C'était lequel... de rêve ? demanda la fille aux yeux bleu azur après un moment de flottement.

- Quand on s'est faites surprendre, » marmonna Santana avec difficulté.

Brittany hocha lentement la tête, pensive.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve complètement désagréable, ajouta Santana, se forçant à insuffler un peu de malice à son ton. A chaque fois, j'ai droit à la partie où on se saute dessus. C'est pour compenser la suite je suppose... »

Cela arracha un sourire à la blonde.

« C'est quand même mieux quand on le fait en vrai, non ? murmura-t-elle d'un air mutin.

- Oh oui, soupira Santana. D'ailleurs j'ai hâte qu'on sorte de cette maudite grotte. Je n'en peux plus. »

Son ton exagérément souffreteux fit rire Brittany. Elles s'entreregardèrent et à la lueur de sa lampe, elle put voir qu'il y avait de nouveau des étincelles dans les yeux bruns de Santana.

Mais elles ne purent rien faire de plus. Avec un frisson, la brune entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Brittany essaya de ne pas s'en sentir trop blessée et s'employa à refermer sa combinaison jusqu'au col, car la nuit avait apporté un courant d'air glacial dans la grotte pourtant si étouffante.

Que la blague de Quinn les ait tous plombés, ou bien qu'ils ne pensèrent pas possible de la surpasser, le jeu de devinettes tourna très vite court pour les autres membres de l'expédition. Des rais jaunâtres dansèrent sur les concrétions inquiétantes tandis qu'ils remuaient tous, et Puck en profita pour chiper son paquet de graines de tournesol à Sam.

Le _''bip-bip''_ à présent si familier (voire trop) leur annonça qu'il était minuit.

« L'heure du crime ! » s'exclama dramatiquement Puck.

Mais personne n'apprécia sa blague et ils se replièrent tous sur eux-mêmes, moroses.

« Et si on réessayait pour Artie ? » proposa Mike.

Ils avaient voulu le contacter l'heure d'avant mais à leur grande surprise, cela n'avait rien donné.

La crainte de n'obtenir aucune réponse cette fois-là encore, et de ressentir ce sentiment d'abandon, douloureux et insistant, était toujours présente dans leurs esprits, mais ils acquiescèrent malgré tout.

Le communicateur leur évoquait plus un objet de malheur à présent, mais Mike ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et enclencha la communication.

L'écran resta noir pendant une longue minute, et Finn lâchait déjà un soupir résigné lorsque le visage distendu d'Artie leur apparut.

Le garçon les salua machinalement et retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Il avait l'air épuisé.

« Alors ? demanda Santana avec impatience.

- Déjà excusez-moi de n'avoir pas répondu tout à l'heure, je n'étais pas devant l'écran, » dit Artie en se forçant à sourire.

Il rechaussa ses lunettes et les cernes violacées qu'il arborait leur parurent encore plus impressionnantes. L'œil averti de Quinn ne manqua pas de remarquer la tasse de café qui dépassait, en bas à droite de l'écran.

« Ensuite ? » insista Sam.

Artie soupira.

« J'ai réussi à avoir Mercedes au téléphone, dit-il d'une voix hésitante. Elle est à une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici, en train de vérifier les dernières antennes. A l'aube, tout devrait être réparé de ce côté-là.

- C'est bien mais on s'en fout un peu, » fit remarquer Santana.

Même si son ton était un peu trop agressif, les autres ne purent s'empêcher d'acquiescer.

Artie réagit à peine et poursuivit machinalement :

« Par contre, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Kurt. Soit dans la panique, il a malencontreusement éteint son portable... soit il essaye toujours de trouver quelqu'un pour vous.

- C'est une blague ? murmura Puck.

- Non, c'est très sérieux. L'essentiel c'est que vous restiez où vous êtes et que vous ne vous dispersiez pas. De toute façon, s'il ne revient pas d'ici quelques heures, étant donné que Mercedes aura trouvé le problème de réception, je pourrai appeler la ville la plus proche pour demander de l'aide. Alors ne bougez pas d'ici. »

Un silence atterré fit place à sa déclaration. Blaine fronça les sourcils, inquiet plus pour Kurt que pour lui-même. Où pouvait donc bien être le garçon à l'heure qu'il était ?

« C'est bien sympa de nous dire de ne pas bouger d'ici, dit brusquement Santana. Mais ça fait depuis dix heures qu'on ne bouge pas d'ici.

- Je sais mais-...

- Ça fait dix heures qu'on s'inquiète, ça fait dix heures qu'on s'ennuie, ça fait dix heures qu'on flippe en se demandant ce qu'il va advenir de nous. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez bon sang ? C'était quoi l'utilité de nous envoyer dans cette grotte si le fait de contacter des secours était aussi compliqué de là où vous êtes ?

- Il ne devait pas y avoir de problème d'antenne, opposa faiblement Artie.

- Je m'en fous de vos antennes à la con, siffla Santana. Tout ce que je veux c'est sortir d'ici. Tout ce que je veux c'est voir le ciel autrement qu'à travers un trou de quelques mètres de diamètre. Tout ce que je veux c'est ne plus jamais entendre parler de cet endroit angoissant et puant, et vous voir en chair et en os plutôt que complètement pixelisés et au chaud pendant que nous on se ronge les sangs !

- Je sais bien, soupira Artie, sincèrement attristé. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on y fasse ?

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre un putain d'homme politique ! s'énerva Santana.

- San, calme-toi... murmura Brittany.

- Non je ne me calme pas ! hurla la jeune femme en se tournant brusquement vers elle. Je ne me calme pas parce-que je ne veux pas crever ici, que ce soit d'ennui ou bouffée par une espèce de Gollum bis ! _Je veux vivre_, tu comprends ! »

Brittany baissa les yeux. Santana reporta son attention sur l'écran. Elle était absolument folle de rage.

« Peut-être que les mollusques que j'ai avec moi sont trop amorphes pour réagir, poursuivit-elle. Mais moi, je te dis franchement que ce n'est pas avec des paroles creuses que tu peux arranger les choses ! Ce n'est pas avec des promesses incertaines et des informations tronquées que tu vas faire disparaître ces horribles stalactites et cette obscurité merdique ! J'en ai rien à carrer des antennes de Mercedes ou du portable de Kurt qui répond pas ! Tout ce que je veux c'est SORTIR D'ICI !

- Santana, intervint Quinn, vigilante.

- Quoi ? répliqua-t-elle âprement en la vrillant d'un regard dur. Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne veux pas la même chose que moi ? Tu ne veux pas revoir Beth ? Tu ne veux pas revoir ta mère ? Tu ne veux pas savoir si la vie a pour une fois quelque-chose de bien à t'offrir ? »

Et tout en parlant, elle jeta un regard de côté à Rachel, qui, trop angoissée par toute cette discussion, jouait nerveusement avec la fermeture de sa combinaison.

« Bien sûr que si, dit Quinn. Mais ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, ils font ce qu'ils peuvent.

- Je m'en fous, rétorqua Santana. Ils peuvent bien faire ce qui leur chante, du moment que ça nous sert à quelque-chose, je m'en fous. Mais je ne resterai pas là les bras croisés à attendre bien sagement que quelqu'un descende par ce puits, de la même manière que j'ai attendu naïvement que le Père Noël descende par la cheminée quand j'étais petite. Tu sais pourquoi je déteste autant le légume que tu es devenue, Quinn ? Parce-qu'avant tu étais comme moi, tu avais la rage de vivre ! Tu ne serais pas restée là à acquiescer docilement à toutes les mauvaises nouvelles que Quatre-zyeux nous apporte. Tu te serais énervée, tu te serais battue jusqu'à tant que tu aies eu ce que tu voulais !

- S'il y a bien quelque-chose que j'ai appris au cours de ces années, répondit amèrement Quinn, c'est que la colère ne mène nulle-part...

- Alors quoi ? La résignation donne plus de résultats ? cracha Santana avec mépris.

- Les filles, intervint Tina. Régler vos comptes dans une situation aussi tendue vous fera plus de tort que de bien. »

Les deux concernées tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers elle et la contemplèrent d'un air un peu hagard, comme si on venait de les extirper brutalement d'un rêve. Santana serra les dents et ne dit plus rien, l'agacement grandissant de Quinn se dégonfla comme un soufflé, et ils reportèrent tous leur attention sur l'écran du récepteur.

Le coup de gueule de Santana n'avait vraiment pas fait de bien à Artie et il se sentait encore plus coupable qu'auparavant. Tina et Puck s'efforcèrent de le rassurer mais il se contenta d'acquiescer sans vraiment les écouter. Et bien qu'elle s'excusa des bouts des lèvres, Santana était trop en colère pour s'en vouloir réellement.

Il leur dit une dernière fois de ne pas bouger, se rappela soudainement qu'il devait leur demander d'activer leurs micros, puis leur promit de rester devant son ordinateur jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne les chercher.

Ils contemplèrent un instant le communicateur à l'écran de nouveau noir, silencieux, puis avec un soupir, Mike le rangea dans le sac qu'il partageait avec Sam.

« Je savais pas qu'on avait des micros, grommela Santana en tripotant son casque, dubitative.

- Pourtant si tu avais écouté avant de partir, tu l'aurais su.

- Ne me lance pas, Puckerman.

- Juste au dessus de l'oreille droite, sur le plastique, » indiqua Finn d'un air abattu.

Il coula un regard en direction de Rachel. Celle-ci paraissait complètement ailleurs, partagée entre la peur et un sentiment moins facile à discerner. Il allait s'avancer pour l'aider à activer son micro mais Brittany le devança et aida la brunette avec un sourire.

« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, marmonna-t-il en s'approchant de Puck. Ou Rachel va tomber dans les pommes. »

Le garçon à la crête le regarda à peine et s'efforça d'enclencher son micro.

« On est tous à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes, mec, lui fit-il remarquer. Si tu comprends pas ça, je vois pas ce que tu fais à conduire l'expédition avec Brittany. »

Son ton était sec et quelque-peu irrité, et Finn ne dit rien, désemparé.

« Aide-moi, grommela Puck. Je trouve pas le bouton pour le micro. »

De son côté, Quinn s'était assise à côté de leurs sacs et s'efforçait de prendre des inspirations sereines et régulières. Son cœur tambourinait affreusement dans sa poitrine compressée par le stress. Levant les yeux, elle distingua à peine le ciel noirâtre au milieu du plafond suintant de la grotte.

Aucune étoile ne clignotait pour les encourager et l'éclat lointain de la lune semblait presque irréel.

L'obscurité semblait s'être resserrée autour d'eux. Quinn enfouit un instant le visage dans ses mains. Ses pensées oscillaient entre leur situation oppressante et les paroles que Santana avait lâchées dans sa rage désespérée. Peu importe sur quoi elle essayait de se concentrer, elle avait mal au cœur. Elle peinait à croire qu'un quart d'heure plus tôt, ils jouaient encore aux devinettes ; que deux jours plus tôt, elle s'endormait en tenant Rachel dans ses bras ; qu'il y avait une semaine encore, elle tournait en rond chez elle en faisant et défaisant ses valises - y aller ou pas ? elle n'avait cessé de se demander jusqu'au dernier moment si elle ne faisait pas la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Le visage de Beth surgit devant ses paupières frémissantes. Elle savait qu'elle ne la reverrait pas, qu'elle sorte de là ou non. Mais elle voulait pouvoir continuer à vivre en sachant que Beth avait ce que Puck et elle n'auraient jamais pu lui offrir. Tant de fois elle avait fugacement souhaité fermer les yeux pour ne jamais les rouvrir, ne supportant pas l'idée de ne plus sentir la présence de Beth à ses côtés, ne supportant pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même pût lui donner de l'amour, mais elle avait fini par comprendre que cette douleur lancinante, cette douleur qui continuait de gronder dans un coin de son estomac, elle était nécessaire car elle lui rappelait sans cesse que Beth était heureuse ailleurs.

Le visage toujours enfoui dans ses mains, elle se mordit la lèvre et comprit confusément que si elle ne se contrôlait pas bien vite, elle allait éclater en sanglots. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ce n'était pas le moment._ Contrôle-toi, espèce d'imbécile._ Subitement, elle pensa à sa mère. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait, si elle avait seulement conscience de ce qu'il advenait de sa fille en cet instant. Quinn ne pensait pas que Liz avait pris la peine de la rappeler pour bien vérifier qu'elle était au courant que la benjamine des Fabray faisait un séjour dans le Michigan avec le reste du Glee Club. Elle serra les dents, si fort que pendant un instant elle ne sut plus si elle retenait des larmes de chagrin ou de douleur.

Elle se sentait engloutie par cette atmosphère de désespoir qui était tombée sur eux depuis quelques minutes. Personne n'allait venir, personne n'allait les secourir. Ils resteraient là et... quoi ?

Quinn serra les poings et secoua la tête pour retrouver contenance. Entre les rais de lumière qui virevoltaient et l'obscurité qui se faisait de plus en plus inquiétante, elle avait du mal à distinguer quoi-que-ce-soit. Elle entraperçut les formes de Brittany et Santana, qui se réconfortaient mutuellement ; Blaine, Mike et Tina qui se concertaient à mi-voix ; Puck qui déambulait d'un air préoccupé au milieu d'eux ; Sam, qui, les bras croisés, s'efforçait d'écouter le discours déboussolé de Finn sans grincer des dents.

Elle se sentit pitoyablement seule. Et si, dès l'annonce que lui avaient faite Kurt, Artie et Mercedes, elle s'était promis de faire face avec sang-froid et indifférence, cette impression de solitude et d'égarement la submergea comme une vague contre laquelle elle ne put lutter.

Peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait se dire, peu importe ce dont elle pouvait se convaincre, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'humaine.

Liz, Santana, Puck... Ils avaient tous raison.

Elle était terrifiée. Tout le temps. A chaque heure du jour, à chaque heure de la nuit. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée que l'on découvre les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour Rachel. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée que l'on s'aperçoive qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte que ce qu'elle en avait l'air. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'être abandonnée par des gens qui comprendraient finalement qu'elle n'était rien d'autre que la coquille creuse qu'elle avait toujours semblé être. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'être engloutie par le sentiment de vide, de néant, qui la prenait à chaque fois qu'elle baissait suffisamment sa garde pour penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à Beth.

Elle était misérable. Elle l'avait toujours été.

Et si elle avait pu repousser cette vérité, si elle avait pu la combattre jusque-là... Elle se trouvait soudain complètement impuissante face à elle. Il n'y avait pas de masque à porter, pas de mensonges à inventer, pas de sentiments à ignorer, tout simplement parce-que la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous exigeait d'eux qu'ils se dévoilent complètement.

Santana ne pouvait plus se permettre de penser à ce qui était advenu par le passé, car en cet instant, elle avait besoin de Brittany pour ne pas s'effondrer. Blaine ne pouvait pas plaquer un large et sincère sourire sur son visage, car il était absolument hébété par ce qui était en train de leur arriver. Tina et Mike ne pouvaient plus prétendre être parfaitement calmes, car ils ne l'étaient pas. Puck ne pouvait plus faire semblant de s'amuser follement et de se moquer de leur angoisse commune, car cette angoisse, il la sentait aussi battre dans ses veines et remonter jusqu'à son cœur. Finn ne pouvait plus arborer la casquette de chef d'expédition, car il n'avait plus de contrôle sur rien. Sam ne pouvait plus avoir l'air simplement contrarié ou résigné, car ce n'étaient pas ces états amorphes qui l'aideraient à sortir de là.

Et Quinn... Quinn ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'aller bien, de se contrôler, de respirer sans que chaque inspiration ne fût une douleur à elle toute seule, alors que toutes ses pensées se mêlaient dans son crâne comme autant de petites aiguilles impitoyables. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant car il n'y avait plus de quoi. Un quelconque masque ne la protégerait pas de ce qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur. De la même façon que toutes ces apparences, tous ces faux-semblants ne l'avaient jamais aidée ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu à cesser d'aimer et de souffrir.

Elle avait la gorge sèche. Il faisait froid au fond de cette grotte, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris feu sur place. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Elle voulait simplement... _que tout cela cesse. _

Elle avait prié tellement de fois dans ce sens. Pour que cela cesse. Quand elle avait compris qu'elle était amoureuse de Rachel. Quand elle avait couché pour la première fois avec Puck. Quand elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Quand elle avait dû abandonner Beth à l'adoption. Quand Liz s'était volatilisée de sa vie pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Quand elle avait réalisé que _jamais_, jamais sa vie ne redeviendrait comme avant, et que de toute façon cette vie n'avait jamais été parfaite. Loin de là, même...

Tellement de fois, elle avait voulu que cela s'arrête enfin. Cette fois-ci ne pouvait-elle être la bonne ? Tout allait-il seulement prendre fin ici ? Ou bien le lendemain, seraient-ils tous de retour au chalet ? Et alors Quinn devrait-elle oublier le désespoir qui la submergeait en cet instant, comme elle avait oublié tant de choses déjà ?...

Santana avait tort. Quinn n'avait pas de quelconque rage de vivre. Elle s'efforçait simplement de survivre dans un monde qui n'était pas taillé pour elle. Ou plutôt pour lequel elle n'était pas taillée.

Était-ce parce-qu'on l'avait élevée en faisant prévaloir la notion de perfection avant tout ? Ou était-elle simplement... née comme ça ?

« Quinn... » l'appela une voix, quelque-part à sa gauche.

Elle se mordit la langue et fit de son mieux pour reprendre contenance.

« Quinn... » répéta la voix, et cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque-chose comme de la tristesse dans le ton, mais la blonde n'en était pas bien sûre parce-qu'elle avait du mal à penser clairement.

Elle cligna des yeux, éblouie par les deux rais de lumière qui s'entrecroisaient au-dessus de sa tête.

« Ne me gratifie pas de ta compassion, chuchota-t-elle avec âpreté. Tu es aussi effrayée que moi. »

Rachel esquissa un pauvre sourire.

« C'est vrai, » admit-elle à mi-voix.

Quinn la contempla un instant sans mot dire, puis finit par marmonner :

« Toujours là pour voir comment je vais, hein ? Peu importe le mal que je peux te faire.

- Si je me souviens bien, la dernière chose que tu as faite c'est m'aider à mettre mon casque. Ce n'était pas si méchant que ça. »

La malice de Rachel disparaissait dans les tremblements de sa voix.

« Comment se fait-il que tu parviennes toujours à arriver quand je me sens le moins bien ? murmura Quinn. Tu as un radar ou quoi ? »

La brunette voulut sourire une nouvelle fois, mais n'y parvint pas.

« Je ne sais pas... Ce n'est pas... difficile à voir. »

Elle émit une pause pour la détailler avec attention.

« Tu as... cette lueur dans les yeux, Quinn. Tes yeux en disent plus que ce que tu ne le penses... enfin... quand tu ne t'efforces pas de les rendre le plus inexpressif possible.

- Une lueur, moi ? se moqua la blonde, et un frémissement à peine discernable dans sa voix à cet instant trahit le sanglot qu'elle refoulait péniblement. Je ne suis qu'une bougie éteinte, Rachel... »

Cette dernière secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Il y a quelque-chose dans tes yeux. Tu ne le vois pas, et peut-être que les autres non plus, mais moi... si. »

Elle baissa le regard pour regarder les lèvres tremblantes de la blonde.

« Et ta bouche, elle... elle se tord toujours un peu vers le bas, même quand tu essayes d'avoir l'air indifférente. »

Quinn essuya une larme furtive avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dévaler le long de sa joue.

« Oh, alors je suppose que tu m'as percée à jour, » murmura-t-elle, sarcastique.

Et elle laissa échapper un soupir tendu.

Rachel détourna les yeux et se mit à tortiller une des mèches qui dépassaient de son casque d'une main nerveuse.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont venir ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure. Les secours, je veux dire... »

Quinn haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas... » avoua-t-elle piteusement.

Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'ils restent tous là et, quelques minutes plus tôt, elle aurait sans doute donné une réponse claire à Rachel, mais elle n'arrivait plus à user d'une quelconque logique à présent. Elles étaient de toute manière aussi paumées l'une que l'autre.

« Je ne sais pas... » répéta-t-elle.

Son envie de pleurer était passée. Elle se décrispa et jeta un regard de côté à Rachel. Celle-ci l'observait aussi et elles se contemplèrent longuement sans rien dire.

« Attendre, attendre, attendre... » répétait Blaine en tournant en rond tout autour de Tina, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place à cause de son attelle.

Elles ne l'entendirent pas cependant.

La respiration de Quinn se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle demanda dans un souffle :

« A ton avis, qui a le plus peur de nous deux ? Toi ou moi ? »

Rachel se trouva un peu surprise par sa question.

« Je... Je ne sais pas... » murmura-t-elle.

Quinn se força à sourire mais cela lui donna l'impression que quelqu'un lui arrachait le visage, alors elle laissa presque aussitôt tomber.

« Quinn... Est-ce que tu peux me promettre quelque-chose ? » demanda soudain la brunette d'une voix incertaine.

Tout ce que tu veux, Rachel.

« Ça dépend quoi... » dit-elle lentement.

L'autre sourit, un peu gênée.

« Si jamais on sort d'ici... est-ce que tu pourras me dire _qui c'est_ ? »

Quinn comprit aussitôt, et son cœur rata un battement. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« On sortira d'ici, répondit-elle.

- Alors tu me le diras ? » insista Rachel, se forçant à soutenir son regard.

La blonde resta silencieuse un instant et la détailla attentivement. Elle n'en avait jamais assez.

Si elle disait oui maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Et alors ses options seraient bien simples : mourir ou tout dire à Rachel. C'était un peu trop... mélodramatique. Et puis il serait stupide de se laisser embrouiller par la panique du moment. Dans quelques heures, elle savait qu'elle regretterait amèrement son choix.

Oh, et te revoilà Quinn Fabray. A mesurer chaque parole, à calculer chaque geste.

Alors peut-être que c'était le bon moment, la bonne excuse. Si Puck ne pouvait lui forcer la main, alors elle allait peut-être devoir se forcer la main toute seule.

« Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire. On n'est pas vraiment amies alors... »

Abrutie.

L'expression de Rachel se serait sans doute décomposée si son visage n'avait pas déjà porté les marques profondes de l'effroi. Elle, qui était habituellement en si bonne forme, arborait un teint grisâtre et des cernes qui faisaient ressortir l'éclat vacillant de ses pupilles. Avec l'humidité, ses cheveux bruns avaient légèrement frisé. Les quelques égratignures causées la veille dans le tunnel brillaient imperceptiblement, d'un éclat rouge rubis. Les pansements dont elle les avait couvertes s'étaient décollés.

Et au milieu de tout cela, Quinn remarqua à peine l'effet que causèrent ses paroles. Mais lorsque Rachel parla ensuite, elle comprit.

« Tu as raison. Excuse-moi, j'ai été indiscrète. »

Son ton résigné et déçu ne laissait aucune place au doute.

Quinn se maudit intérieurement.

Sois indiscrète, s'il-te-plaît. Force-moi à te le dire. Insiste.

Je ne peux pas le faire toute seule.

_Oblige-moi à te dire à quel point je t'aime._

« Ce n'est pas grave, » murmura-t-elle en adressant un rictus rassurant à la brune.

Imbécile.

Rachel parut soulagée que son indiscrétion n'ait pas plus contrarié Quinn que cela. Cette dernière se rendit compte qu'à certains moments, elle effrayait sincèrement Rachel. La jeune fille faisait de son mieux pour contrôler ce qu'elle disait en sa présence, de peur de l'énerver... Et il n'y avait que la veille, dans la salle de bain, et puis aussi le premier soir, qu'elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait réellement sur le cœur.

Elles se mentaient l'une à l'autre, en vérité.

Piquée par la curiosité, Quinn réussit enfin à prononcer autre chose que des stupidités.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse tant, au juste ? »

L'embarras se lut sur le visage de Rachel. Et aussi une certaine confusion. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à répondre.

« Ça me rend curieuse. Je me demande quel genre de garçon ça peut être, parce-que... ça fait longtemps que tu n'es sortie avec personne. J'aimerais savoir s'il pourrait te rendre heureuse.

- Et si ce n'était pas le cas, demanda Quinn en ne pouvant retenir le défi qui perçait dans son ton, tu l'empêcherais de m'approcher ? »

Rachel esquiva habilement sa question.

« Je sais simplement que tu mérites quelqu'un de bien, Quinn. »

La blonde la dévisagea, plus touchée que ce qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu par ses paroles.

« Tu en es sûre ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, mimant un scepticisme qu'elle n'avait pas envie de ressentir, parce-qu'elle voulait croire à ce que Rachel lui disait. Après tout ce que tu m'as dit hier matin, tu en es sûre ? »

Rachel fronça les sourcils d'un air piteux. Elle ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à ce qu'elles reparlent de cela.

« Je continuerai de m'excuser pour ça autant qu'il le faudra, finit-elle par chuchoter. Mes paroles ont dépassé... tout ce que j'aurais dû dire.

- Mais quelque-part, tu le pensais, insista Quinn.

- J'étais ivre, se justifia-t-elle d'un ton coupable.

- En tout cas pas assez pour être incapable de tenir une discussion cohérente.

- Je venais de rompre avec Finn. Pardonne-moi, Quinn.

- Il ne s'agit pas de te pardonner ou non, mais d'être certaine que tu pensais ce que tu disais.

- Je ne le pensais pas.

- Tu es une piètre menteuse, Rachel Berry. »

Elles se turent. Il n'y avait pas de tension entre elles deux. Quinn avait simplement envie de savoir et Rachel de se faire pardonner définitivement. Elles étaient si absorbées par leur discussion qu'elles en oublièrent de s'inquiéter de leur situation présente.

Elles ne remarquèrent pas non plus que Finn les observait de loin avec suspicion, écoutant à moitié ce que Sam lui disait.

« Ça n'a pas grande importance de toute façon, soupira Quinn. Ne t'excuse plus, c'est tout.

- Mais je-...

- Je t'ai pardonnée. » la coupa la blonde, désireuse de ne plus évoquer cette discussion tumultueuse.

Rachel ne sembla pas convaincue mais elle ne dit plus rien.

Quinn profita de cette accalmie pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un qui pourrait te rendre heureuse alors ? » demanda Rachel après un long moment de douloureux mutisme.

Si elle n'avait pas été si drainée par la fatigue et le stress, Quinn aurait souri. La curiosité de la brunette avait toujours été quelque-chose de terriblement attendrissant.

« Est-ce que tu essayes de m'en faire dire beaucoup trop pour pouvoir deviner ? répliqua-t-elle, impassible.

- N-Non, bredouilla aussitôt Rachel. Je te promets que je ne vais pas te forcer si... Enfin si tu ne veux pas me dire de qui il s'agit. »

Quinn la jaugea d'un regard qu'elle se força à faire paraître inquisiteur, car en vérité, tout ce dont elle avait envie en cet instant, c'était d'arracher son casque à Rachel et de l'embrasser.

Le goût encore vif de leur baiser aviné lui revint en mémoire et elle détourna précipitamment les yeux pour ne pas trahir son malaise.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est quelqu'un qui pourrait me rendre heureuse, murmura-t-elle. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance parce-que de toute façon il ne s'agit pas de sortir avec ou non.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » s'étonna Rachel.

Quinn tourna de nouveau la tête vers elle et la petite brune s'excusa aussitôt pour son indiscrétion persistante. L'autre lui répondit malgré tout.

« Peut-être... Peut-être que je me contente de l'aimer de loin...

- Mais _pourquoi _? » demanda aussitôt Rachel, désemparée.

Bien malgré elle, la blonde esquissa un sourire attendri. Mais cela fut si bref, si fugace, que Rachel ne remarqua rien.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te paraît si étonnant ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Mais... enfin parce-que... parce-que tu as toujours eu les garçons que tu voulais... »

Cette conversation qu'elle aurait trouvée déprimante en d'autres circonstances parut d'un coup très cocasse à Quinn. Rachel s'étonnait, sans savoir que c'était d'elle dont il s'agissait. Quinn repensa à cet hébétant instant où elle lui avait demandé si elle avait toujours des sentiments pour Finn.

La brunette n'avait réellement aucune idée de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son ancienne adversaire...

A cette pensée, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle avait la gorge complètement asséchée, alors cela ressembla davantage à un croassement, mais il s'agissait tout de même d'un rire.

Kurt et Santana avaient peut-être deviné, Puck était peut-être maintenant au courant, mais en attendant Rachel n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait. Quinn s'était tellement bien _débrouillée_... ou bien Rachel était vraiment aveugle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te fait rire ? » la questionna la jeune fille, hésitant entre la vexation et la surprise.

Quinn mit plusieurs secondes à calmer les tremblements qui la secouaient, et son éclat d'hilarité disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Cependant, elle souriait encore lorsqu'elle dit :

« C'est juste qu'en vérité je n'ai jamais vraiment eu qui je voulais... et... et le fait que tu me dises le contraire rend tout cela complètement ridicule. »

Rachel fronça les sourcils.

« Quinn ? Ça va ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? » demanda-t-elle, et un semblant de rire l'empêcha d'ajouter quoi-que-ce-soit d'autre.

Elle essaya de se retenir. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un fou rire nerveux en cet instant. Cela ne rendrait tout cela que plus insupportable.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de perdre la raison ? s'inquiéta Rachel, très sérieuse.

- Peut-être... » répondit Quinn, et elle serra les poings pour retenir le nouvel éclat de rire qui la menaçait.

Rachel avait vu juste, elle était en train de perdre la boule.

« Je vais devenir folle... » annonça-t-elle en essuyant une larme de sa main tremblante.

Ses nerfs se rebellaient au fin fond de cette grotte. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur eux et ce n'était pas une idée qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle se souvenait très bien des tours que lui avait joué les hormones pendant sa grossesse. Pas besoin de revivre cela une seconde fois.

« Maintenant je vais fermer ma bouche avant de dire quelque-chose que je pourrais regretter... » décida-t-elle dans un balbutiement.

Cela ne fit qu'accroître le désarroi de Rachel mais elle essaya de ne plus faire attention à elle.

_..._

_..._

_« Vous m'avez faite appeler, coach ?  
><em>

_- Oui, Q, entre. Et referme la porte derrière toi. »  
><em>

_Sue Sylvester retira ses lunettes pour examiner Quinn d'un regard perçant. Celle-ci s'exécuta et ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble. Ses mains étaient collées à ses hanches, son air confiant bien en place sur son visage, et elle s'en félicita.  
><em>

_Elle se stoppa juste devant le bureau et soutint le regard du coach.  
><em>

_La rumeur lointaine des couloirs leur parvenait à travers les murs mal isolés. Les élèves vaquaient à leurs occupations, inconscients de la lutte que certains d'entre eux avaient à mener pour survivre dans cet environnement si hostile.  
><em>

_« Installe-toi. » ordonna Sue en indiquant une chaise à Quinn.  
><em>

_La jeune blonde s'assit et lissa machinalement les plis de sa jupe de Cheerio. Le coach la contempla sans mot dire, et elle eut l'impression qu'une main invisible lui comprimait la poitrine. Elle faisait de son mieux pour conserver sa façade, mais c'était difficile. Elle manquait encore un peu d'entraînement.  
><em>

_Le temps parut s'allonger dans la pièce silencieuse, et le coach ne parlait toujours pas.  
><em>

_N'y tenant plus, Quinn demanda :  
><em>

_« Est-ce que c'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé dans les vestiaires ? »  
><em>

_Le coach haussa les sourcils.  
><em>

_« C'était il y a plusieurs semaines, Q, tu penses bien que je ne suis pas aussi longue à la détente. Et puis tu n'as fait que te défendre, je savais bien que je risquais ce genre d'incident en choisissant une capitaine aussi jeune. »  
><em>

_Quinn ne se décrispa pas pour autant.  
><em>

_« Comme tu le sais, reprit le coach en réenfilant ses lunettes pour feuilleter son agenda, une candidate a auditionné hier pour pouvoir entrer chez les Cheerios.  
><em>

_- Brittany Pierce, se souvint aussitôt Quinn.  
><em>

_- Exact. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'admettre des filles en retard, mais cette talentueuse jeune personne n'est arrivée que très récemment à McKinley.  
><em>

_- Je le sais, acquiesça Quinn. Fin octobre.  
><em>

_- Bien, approuva Sue. En tant que capitaine, tu étais toi aussi présente à son audition, tu as donc vu ce que j'ai vu. J'aurais été prête à l'admettre dès ce matin parmi nous, mais avant je voulais te demander ton avis. »  
><em>

_Quinn eut un mouvement de recul, surprise. Le coach demandait rarement son avis à ses Cheerios pour des décisions aussi importantes. Cette marque de confiance était aussi soudaine qu'inhabituelle.  
><em>

_« Je... Euh... » bredouilla la jeune Fabray, un peu hébétée.  
><em>

_Elle se tut, le temps de se reprendre.  
><em>

_« Je pense qu'elle a le niveau pour intégrer l'équipe des pompom-girls, dit-elle d'un air inébranlable.  
><em>

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais, acquiesça le coach. Merci, Q. »  
><em>

_Elle griffonna quelque-chose dans un carnet, le referma et le rangea dans un tiroir.  
><em>

_« J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi, Q, dit-elle en recommençant à feuilleter pensivement son agenda. Tu es très prometteuse, tu as beaucoup de talent. Je pense sincèrement que tu as la carrure pour rester capitaine jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité. »  
><em>

_Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec fierté.  
><em>

_« Cependant, je tiens à te rappeler que tu n'es pas avantagée par rapport aux autres sous prétexte que tu es une Fabray. »  
><em>

_Le ton s'était soudain fait moins amical et la blonde discerna une mise en garde dans les paroles du coach.  
><em>

_« Ta sœur restera à jamais une de mes meilleures recrues, poursuivit celle-ci. Et je me doute qu'il s'agit d'un modèle pour toi. Il s'agit d'un modèle pour toutes mes Cheerios à vrai dire. »  
><em>

_Quinn fronça légèrement les sourcils. Son cœur tambourinait désagréablement dans sa poitrine. Elle essuya machinalement ses mains sur les franges de sa jupe. Ses paumes étaient moites.  
><em>

_« Tu es la soeur d'Elizabeth Fabray et vous avez sans doute le cheerleading dans le sang. Mais avant tout, tu ne te résumes qu'à une lettre pour moi, Q, et cela continuera d'être ainsi tant que tu n'auras pas fait tes preuves. »  
><em>

_Elle retira ses lunettes, les posa à côté d'elle et perça sa jeune recrue d'un regard qui glaça la jeune Fabray des pieds à la tête.  
><em>

_« On se casse les dents facilement ici, dit-elle très lentement. Le lycée, c'est la jungle, Q. Il n'y a pas de juste milieu. Tu es soit une gagnante, soit une perdante, et le plus important c'est que tu en as le choix. Quand on a ta force de caractère, ton charisme, ton talent, on a le choix en tout cas. Les plus faibles... eh bien ils se font manger, mais tant pis pour eux, parce-que je ne m'occupe pas des faibles. »  
><em>

_Les mains de Quinn se crispèrent sur ses genoux.  
><em>

_« Tu fais partie des forts, Q, et c'est une chance immense car tu serais une cible facile pour les plus carnassiers. Mais tu es comme tu es, alors tu fais partie des forts. Cependant, cela fait pas mal de temps que tu es capitaine et je continue de remarquer que tu as des problèmes d'autorité sur le reste de mes troupes. Je ne manque jamais d'user de mon mégaphone pour te soutenir, mais je dois dire qu'à la longue, ça me fatigue, et Sue Sylvester n'aime pas se fatiguer. Tu es jeune, alors il est compréhensible que les plus âgées d'entre mes filles aient du mal à accepter que tu les surpasses. Mais elles vont devoir l'accepter, qu'elles le veuillent ou non. Et toi, c'est ton rôle. Qu'elles l'acceptent. »  
><em>

_Quinn hocha lentement la tête. Le sang battait à ses tempes. Elle avait terriblement chaud.  
><em>

_« C'est un conseil d'ami, Q : mange-les avant qu'elle ne te mange. Car là, tu n'y vas que du bout des dents. Et je ne parle pas seulement de l'équipe des Cheerios. Je parle de l'établissement tout entier. Tu dois t'imposer, tu dois leur faire comprendre que tu mérites d'en être là où tu es. Ta sœur l'a admirablement fait de son temps et je sais que tu peux le faire aussi. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas assez. »  
><em>

_Quinn avait mal au cœur. A chaque fois qu'on lui rappelait combien sa sœur était extraordinaire, le besoin viscéral de faire au moins aussi bien qu'elle se faisait plus présent dans sa poitrine.  
><em>

_« Tu n'es pas assez, Q. Et je suis désolée de te le dire, mais si tu continues comme ça, à avancer comme si tu étais en promenade... ils te mangeront. Les filles te mangeront, mais aussi les autres élèves. Il faut que tu gardes la tête hors de l'eau, que tu apprennes à flotter au-dessus des autres. Tu en as les capacités, je le sais. Maintenant, il s'agit de réveiller ces capacités. Je ne veux pas de brebis galeuse à la tête de mon escouade. »  
><em>

_Elle s'arrêta un instant pour sortir un mouchoir d'un de ses tiroirs. Elle commença à essuyer méthodiquement les verres de ses lunettes.  
><em>

_« J'ai entendu parlé de ce que tu fais depuis plusieurs semaines pour t'imposer, » poursuivit-elle.  
><em>

_Quinn essaya de ne pas réagir, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir la nausée en entendant les paroles du coach.  
><em>

_« Et tu as bien raison, continua celle-ci. C'est la jungle, alors tu dois te battre pour rester entière. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas. »  
><em>

_Le coach frotta encore un instant ses lunettes, de façon méthodique et précise, puis elle remit le mouchoir dans son tiroir et accorda toute son attention à sa capitaine.  
><em>

_« Tu t'entends bien avec Lopez, me semble-t-il. C'est la personne qu'il te faut, alors appuie-toi sur elle. Tu es seule dans cette affaire Q, mais tu ne dois pas non plus t'isoler des autres. Ne les laisse pas trop s'approcher de toi, mais allie-toi à eux en surface au moins. »  
><em>

_Quinn ne comprenait pas très bien où elle voulait en venir. Elle pensait déjà faire tout ce qu'il fallait et le coach ne disait rien qu'elle ne savait pas. Est-ce qu'elle allait ouvertement lui dire d'organiser des... milices de slushies contre Berry ? La politique du lycée interdisait ce genre de comportement, et même si le coach se fichait pas mal du règlement, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas assez stupide pour se risquer à dire ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça de façon directe.  
><em>

_« Les pompom-girls sont un des piliers de McKinley, reprit Sue Sylvester après s'être assurée que la jeune Fabray suivait toujours. Elles sont sans doute même le seul.. car avouons-le, tous les autres clubs sont plutôt minables par ici. Mais elles ont besoin d'une chose pour exister... L'équipe de football. »  
><em>

_Quinn fronça les sourcils, perplexe.  
><em>

_« L'équipe de football et l'escouade des Cheerios sont indissociables l'une de l'autre. Les footballeurs apportent aux pompom-girls des raisons de faire des numéros à chaque match. Avec leurs encouragement, les pompom-girls apportent la popularité et la reconnaissance aux footballeurs... peu importe à quel point l'équipe peut être nulle », ajouta-t-elle avec dégoût.  
><em>

_Quinn esquissa une moue confuse.  
><em>

_« Applique ce système, Q. » conclut le coach.  
><em>

_Elle se laissa aller dans le fond de son siège, croisa les mains sur son ventre, et demanda :  
><em>

_« Tu savais qu'il y avait des rumeurs à propos de toi ?  
><em>

_- Il y a toujours des rumeurs, répondit Quinn d'un ton neutre.  
><em>

_- Exact. Mais pas n'importe-quelles rumeurs. »  
><em>

_La blonde tendit l'oreille.  
><em>

_« Elles sont en rapport avec un certain... Finn Hudson. » déclara le coach.  
><em>

_Quinn battit des paupières, embarrassée.  
><em>

_« Est-ce que ce garçon est à ton goût ? » demanda abruptement le coach.  
><em>

_La jeune Fabray ne répondit pas tout de suite, réticente à l'idée de parler de cela avec_ Sue Sylvester._  
><em>

_« Il est mignon, » murmura-t-elle à contre-cœur.  
><em>

_C'étaient plus des cafards que des papillons qui remuaient dans son ventre en parlant du garçon. Tout semblait tellement instrumentalisé d'un coup.  
><em>

_« Il n'a pas réussi à accéder au poste de quaterback, l'informa Sue. Trop jeune. Pas assez expérimenté. »  
><em>

_Quinn le savait. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne depuis vendredi dernier.  
><em>

_« Mais j'ai parlé avec mon cher ami Ken, reprit Sue. Ou plutôt... mes donuts ont parlé avec lui. »  
><em>

_Elle eut une moue révulsée.  
><em>

_« Hudson est en bonne place pour mener l'équipe l'année prochaine, poursuivit-elle. Dans tous les cas, pour l'instant il s'en sort plutôt bien vu qu'il n'a été sur le banc de touche que deux ou trois fois. »  
><em>

_Quinn pinça les lèvres, mal à l'aise. Elle prit sur elle et dit avec lenteur :  
><em>

_« Coach, je sais ce que vous attendez de moi. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me servir de lui pour renforcer mon autorité auprès des autres pompom-girls. »  
><em>

_Sue Sylvester soupira d'un air compatissant.  
><em>

_« C'est la jungle, Q. Tout est bon pour se hisser au sommet de la pyramide. »  
><em>

_Quinn secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Elle avait accepté de se servir de Rachel Berry, elle avait accepté de mettre toute sympathie de côté pour faire face aux autres Cheerios, elle avait accepté d'endosser un rôle qui ne lui convenait encore pas tout à fait en raison de son inexpérience. Mais elle ne se servirait pas de Finn.  
><em>

_Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé jusque-là. Quelques mots échangés au détour d'un match. Quinn avait dit à Finn qu'il jouait bien, Finn l'avait complimentée sur ses mouvements et l'efficacité de ses encouragements. C'était un garçon adorable. Il était gentil et il avait cet espèce de sourire en coin extrêmement craquant. Quinn ne voulait pas faire la marionnettiste.  
><em>

_Elle avait envie de sortir avec lui. Mais pas comme cela.  
><em>

_« Q, insista le coach. On sait toutes les deux ce que tu veux. La popularité, la reconnaissance. La place de ta sœur. Tu as des réticences maintenant, parce-que tu crois encore que McKinley est rempli de Bisounours. Mais à ta place, n'importe-qui se conformerait à mes conseils.  
><em>

_- Je ne me servirai pas de lui, répliqua-t-elle.  
><em>

_- Allons, soupira Sue en lui adressant un rictus Tu crois sincèrement à ce que tu dis ? Il se servira autant de toi, que toi tu ne te serviras de lui. Finn Hudson veut être populaire lui aussi. Ils veulent tous ça. Ici, si tu n'es pas populaire, tu n'es rien. »  
><em>

_Quinn essaya d'entretenir la flamme d'indignation qui brûlait à l'intérieur d'elle, mais il ne s'agissait déjà plus que d'une pitoyable flammèche.  
><em>

_« Je vous imagine déjà en train de vous regarder amoureusement en parlant de vos futurs titres de Roi et Reine du bal de promo. Ça me donne un peu envie de vomir d'ailleurs. »  
><em>

_La flammèche s'étouffa.  
><em>

_Quinn se dit que le coach avait raison. Et puis après tout, elle ne ferait que joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Finn l'intéressait, cela ne faisait pas de doute. Et s'il pouvait la soutenir dans son rôle de capitaine des Cheerios, cela n'était que du bonus. Elle avait besoin de lui. Et sous peu, il aurait aussi besoin d'elle.  
><em>

_Sue Sylvester observait Quinn avec attention tandis que celle-ci était plongée dans ses pensées. A l'air victorieux qu'elle arborait, elle avait vraisemblablement compris qu'elle avait convaincu sa jeune recrue du bien fondé de sa stratégie.  
><em>

_« Je vais y réfléchir, finit par dire Quinn. Je vous promets en tout cas de faire mon possible pour être digne du poste que vous m'avez attribuée.  
><em>

_- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas, » acquiesça l'autre avec un sourire auquel la jeune Fabray trouva quelque-chose de peu rassurant.  
><em>

_Quinn se leva, adressa un dernier hochement de tête au coach et quitta le bureau sans rien ajouter.  
><em>

_Pendant de longues minutes, elle déambula dans les couloirs bondés de sa démarche assurée sans vraiment faire attention aux autres élèves autour d'elle. Elle salua quelques Cheerios acquises à sa cause d'une main distraite et emprunta l'escalier.  
><em>

_Ses pas la portaient vers le gymnase, où Santana attendait de savoir pourquoi le coach Sylvester avait demandé à la voir.  
><em>

_Son regard croisa soudain celui moins confiant, moins tranquille d'une élève qui se frayait un chemin à travers la foule avec difficulté. Tenant ses livres soigneusement serrées contre elle, Rachel Berry la dévisagea un instant sans mot dire.  
><em>

_Quinn fut la première à détourner les yeux, et lorsqu'elle passa devant l'adolescente aux horribles jupes, elle ne fit pas attention à elle.  
><em>

_Sa décision était prise. _

...

...

Quinn soupira et ramena ses genoux contre elle. A côté d'elle, Rachel faisait de son mieux pour contrôler l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait de nouveau. D'une certaine façon, cette discussion leur avait été bénéfique, puisqu'elle les avait détournées de leur situation actuelle. Mais son effet s'estompait déjà, et elles faisaient de nouveau attention aux autres membres de l'expédition, ainsi qu'à l'obscurité oppressante de la grotte.

« T'inquiète pas, ça va aller... » murmura Sam en tapotant machinalement l'épaule de Finn.

Il n'avait plus la force de lui en vouloir pour la manière dont il avait traité Rachel. Cela n'aurait pas été très sympathique de toute manière. L'anxiété du jeune homme était perceptible, et bien que tout semblait reposer sur les épaules de Brittany depuis le début, Sam savait que Finn s'en voulait tout autant qu'elle de la tournure qu'avait pris cette expédition.

« Et si on s'en sort pas, hein ? » demanda le grand dadais en se grattant machinalement le haut du crâne.

Sam enfouit les mains dans les poches de sa combinaison.

« On s'en sortira. On a juste à attendre. Rien ne nous dit que cette... ces créatures nous veulent du mal. On ne fait que supposer... et puis en plus on a vu _The Descent_ avant de venir, alors ça n'arrange rien.

- Je suis vraiment un abruti, hein ? marmonna Finn en lui jetant un regard de côté.

- Mais non, » soupira Sam, mais il ne parvint pas à y mettre suffisamment de conviction pour être crédible.

Le garçon le contempla, silencieux.

« Je fais tout de travers, dit-il, profondément abattu. Avec vous, avec Rachel. Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir de bourse de football, je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma vie alors j'ai décidé d'aller travailler chez le père de Kurt. Je fais _toujours_ tout de travers. »

Une once de colère perça dans son ton alors qu'il grommelait cette dernière phrase.

« On fait tous des erreurs, » le rassura Sam.

Finn haussa les épaules. Il ne le croyait pas.

« Je ne suis pas celui qu'on a voulu faire de moi, poursuivit-il. Je n'étais pas assez fort pour être quaterback. Je ne chantais pas assez bien pour être leader du Glee Club. Je suis trop maladroit pour mener cette expédition.

- Arrête de-...

- Toi, t'aurais dû rester quaterback, l'interrompit Finn en le fixant de ses yeux bruns brillant de résignation. Moi, j'étais surtout intéressé par la popularité... et toi, tu voulais vraiment faire gagner l'équipe.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, » tenta de le convaincre Sam.

Finn l'avait toujours plus ou moins agacé parce-qu'il n'avait cessé de le considérer comme une imposture. Tout tombait du ciel pour le jeune homme et il ne paraissait jamais gagner les choses à la sueur de son front.

Cela avait d'abord mis Sam en colère, et il avait même ressenti une certaine jalousie vis-à-vis du garçon. Ce sentiment malsain n'avait fait que s'installer durablement lorsque Quinn l'avait trompée avec le quaterback.

Puis, son père avait perdu son job, sa famille avait fini à l'hôtel et ils avaient dû se serrer la ceinture pour redresser la barre. Sam avait dû arrêter de jouer le simple grand frère et se hisser au même niveau que son père pour l'épauler. Durant l'été dernier, il avait trouvé un job dans un fast-food. Il avait rempli toutes les tâches habituellement effectuées par ses parents afin de leur donner plus de temps pour qu'ils puissent chacun chercher un boulot. Entretenir le modeste appartement qu'ils avaient finalement réussi à louer, remplir la paperasse, s'occuper de son frère et de sa sœur... Sam n'avait plus eu le temps d'en vouloir à Finn.

Et il avait fini par comprendre. Il avait fini par grandir.

Finn avait simplement la malchance d'avoir beaucoup de chance. Il obtenait des choses qui avaient échappé à d'autres, qui s'étaient pourtant battus avec opiniâtreté pour les avoir. Il était habitué à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et quelque-part, il n'avait jamais compris que cela ne se passait pas toujours comme cela... Sam avait fini par s'en rendre compte.

Mais maintenant, il comprenait aussi que Finn était peut-être autant conscient que lui qu'il ne méritait pas tout. Le malaise perceptible chez le jeune homme aurait presque pu inspirer une certaine pitié à Sam. Mais le grand dadais était suffisamment grand pour comprendre, alors il lui dit simplement :

« Les choses se sont passées comme elles se sont passées, tu ne peux rien y changer. Par contre, ce que tu peux faire, c'est essayer de t'améliorer _maintenant_. »

Finn l'observa un instant, et il sembla à Sam qu'il avait bien reçu le message.

« J'essayerai d'être un peu moins con... » grommela-t-il finalement.

Et il lui tourna le dos et alla rejoindre Puck. Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Le garçon à la crête s'était assis non loin de Santana et Brittany et s'impatientait douloureusement, les yeux levés vers le ciel dépourvu d'étoiles. En face de lui, les chiffres clignotants de la montre de Mike indiquaient minuit trente-six. Il n'aurait pas pensé que le temps puisse s'écouler plus lentement encore, et pourtant c'était le cas.

Il détestait cela.

« Hey. » grogna-t-il lorsque Finn vint s'installer à côté de lui.

L'ancien leader du Glee Club se força à sourire.

« On est un peu dans la merde, hein ? » dit son meilleur ami à mi-voix.

Finn ne répondit rien, mais du coin de l'œil, Puck le vit qui acquiesçait machinalement.

« Je suis à deux doigts de péter un plomb, ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre.

- Moi aussi, avoua Finn.

- Et j'ai aussi un peu la trouille... » marmonna-t-il avec réticence.

Finn lui jeta un regard de côté.

« Tu crois qu'on va sortir d'ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Je sais pas. C'est toi le chef, c'est à toi de me le dire. »

Son ton un peu agressif heurta Finn, mais il ne releva pas. Il savait que plus Puck était inquiet, moins il se montrait amical envers les autres.

« Soyons clairs, reprit le garçon à la crête en tournant tout à fait la tête vers lui pour le regarder en face. C'est pas de ta faute ou de la faute de Brittany. J'ai confiance en vos compétences, hein. Mais ça m'énerve qu'on en soit réduits à attendre dans ce trou à rats sans pouvoir rien faire. Même Artie peut rien faire pour nous. »

Finn ne répondit rien.

« J'ai juste pas envie que tu croies que je t'en veux ou quoi que ce soit, insista Puck. Et je veux pas que Brittany croit qu'on pense qu'elle est une nulle. Elle n'est pas nulle. Et toi non plus. C'est la faute à pas de chance, c'est tout. »

Finn ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son ton bourru.

« Merci, Puck, murmura-t-il.

- De rien, mec. » marmonna celui-ci en reportant son attention sur le ciel si inatteignable.

A peine visible au milieu des ombres jetées par les multiples rais lumineux qui perçaient la pénombre, un piolet gisait à côté de son pied gauche. Il n'y touchait pas mais Finn voyait ses poings qui se crispaient et se décrispaient inlassablement, comme pour canaliser son anxiété et l'envie irrépressible qu'il avait d'agir.

« Ça va bien se passer, finit-il par dire d'un ton hésitant. J'ai confiance en Kurt.

- Hummel est un petit futé, acquiesça Puck. Et je sais qu'Artie et Mercedes font tout ce qu'ils peuvent. On verra bien. »

Et ils ne dirent plus rien.

Le brouhaha de chacune des conversations qu'ils s'efforçaient d'entretenir pour masquer leur peur diminua progressivement. Le silence retomba finalement sur eux, pesant et impitoyable.

Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, sans vraiment y penser, Rachel se blottit contre Quinn. Sans vraiment se l'interdire, sans vraiment s'en empêcher, Quinn attrapa sa main et la serra fort.

Puck passa un bras autour des épaules de Finn et agrippa fermement son meilleur ami pour l'empêcher de se lever et de le laisser seul. Santana caressa doucement la joue de Brittany et elles échangèrent un sourire qui leur donna du baume au cœur. Blaine et Mike se gratifièrent d'un hochement de tête solennel, qui les fit presque rire. Sam adressa un regard rassurant à Tina, qui lui en fut reconnaissante.

Et c'est alors que le hurlement retentit.

Dans la demi-seconde qui suivit, leurs esprits frappés d'horreur essayèrent de démêler le vrai du faux, à savoir ce que leur imagination leur dictait et ce qu'ils avaient _réellement _entendu.

C'était à mi-chemin entre le hululement et le cri, et c'était si dépourvu d'humanité que cela leur tomba dessus comme un jet d'eau froide.

Cela provenait de derrière eux, de là où ils étaient venus.

Tandis que Rachel lui broyait la main, Quinn ne put contrôler ses pensées. Elle s'imagina le gouffre, vide et sans fin, duquel montait des hordes et des hordes de créatures aux pupilles laiteuses. Elles se déplaçaient comme des crabes et s'agrippaient avec agilité aux parois suintantes. Parfois, elles s'arrêtaient et relevaient la tête pour renifler l'air autour d'elles.

_Et elles les cherchaient. _

Cette image fut si fulgurante, si terrifiante, si insupportable, que Quinn ne parvint à retenir un sanglot effrayé.

La main que Puck avait posé sur l'épaule de Finn s'était crispée, ses ongles s'enfonçant profondément dans la combinaison secouée de frémissements.  
>Un silence encore plus lourd et angoissant retomba sur eux. Aucun d'eux ne fut bien sûr d'avoir réellement entendu le hurlement, mais il leur suffit de s'entre-regarder avec panique pour comprendre qu'ils avaient tous perçu la même chose.<p>

Et pourtant, ils auraient préféré ne pas y croire. Cela n'était pas possible. Cela n'était pas en train d'arriver. Ils étaient coincés ici depuis des heures, c'était déjà bien assez. Pourquoi en rajouter encore ?_ Pourquoi ?_

Ils ne dirent mot, ils ne bougèrent pas. C'était comme s'ils espéraient sincèrement quand ne faisant rien, cela passerait. Comme un mauvais rêve, comme une hallucination. Santana aurait donné tous les cauchemars du monde pour que la peur qui lui compressait le cœur disparaisse. Elle aurait revécu son outing pour l'éternité si cela avait pu leur permettre de remonter à la surface. Mais l'univers ne lui avait pas demandé son avis.

Leurs respirations retentissaient dans le silence pesant, précipitées et hachées. Quinn avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche et contenait tant bien que mal les pleurs qui la secouaient. Mais ils pouvaient tous entendre ses gémissements et Rachel posa une main sur son genou, comme pour lui montrer que bien qu'elle ne pût rien faire, elle était là. Elle comprenait. Elle partageait sa souffrance.

Comme en réponse au premier, un deuxième hurlement retentit. Plus aigu. Plus inquiétant parce-que plus _proche_.

Puck et Mike se levèrent d'un bond.

« On se tire ! » s'exclama le garçon à la crête.

La précipitation perceptible dans son ton angoissa profondément Quinn, qui s'efforça de calmer ses sanglots. Elle se leva et sans lâcher la main de Rachel, l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds.

« Les plus forts prennent les sacs, » ordonna Mike.

Il paraissait terriblement calme. Seuls les frémissements de sa voix le trahissaient. Tendant une main à chacun, il aida Blaine et Sam à se relever. Le blond s'empressa d'aller chercher un sac et il revint pour aider Tina à tenir debout.

« Je ne vais pas y arriver... murmura celle-ci d'une voix blanche. J'arrive à peine à marcher.

- Mike te portera, décida Sam.

- Je prends le sac qu'il devait prendre, » ajouta Brittany d'un air décidé.

Se retournant, elle vérifia que tout le monde s'était levé.

« On doit attendre les secours ici, fit soudainement remarquer Quinn.

- Ce sont ces saloperies qu'on va attendre si on reste là, protesta Puck.

- Mais ils ne nous trouveront jamais si on bouge ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

Le garçon à la crête se figea.

« Si on reste ici, intervint Santana, on peut se faire avoir de tous les côtés. La salle est trop grande, il y a trop de stalactites et de stalagmites, on ne les verra jamais arriver. »

Elle avait rassemblé la majorité des piolets et en tendit un à Rachel. Celle-ci secoua obstinément la tête, toujours accrochée à la main de Quinn.

« Prends-en un, Berry, » lui ordonna Santana avec impatience.

Mais Rachel refusa, mutique.

« Je prendrai les deux, intervint Quinn en le lui arrachant des mains. Maintenant il faut qu'on se décide. On part ou pas ? »

Comme pour lui donner raison, un troisième hurlement secoua les parois de la grotte. Ils n'arrivèrent pas à évaluer sa distance et cela ne fit qu'accroître leur terreur.

« On part, dit Brittany. Mais pas loin. Il y a forcément un autre couloir après, on se cachera là. Ce sera plus facile, on verra mieux. Et comme ça on pourra toujours savoir si quelqu'un vient nous chercher. »

Quinn acquiesça, à peine rassurée.

« Bon, maintenant on se bouge les miches. » grommela Puck en les poussant tous devant lui.

Mike s'assura qu'il tenait bien Tina et vint se mettre à sa hauteur.

Le garçon à la crête raffermit sa prise autour de son piolet.

« Je leur exploserai le crâne jusqu'au dernier s'ils viennent nous faire chier... » déclara-t-il avec hargne.

Les rais lumineux dansaient confusément tout autour d'eux. Quinn essayait de garder son attention fixée droit devant elle, car autrement elle se savait capable de distinguer des formes invisibles et des menaces inexistantes.

Elle se promit de se battre. Son instinct l'y forcerait de toute façon. Elle ne voulait pas que cela cesse. Et elle était pleinement consciente de la main chaude et palpitante qui s'agrippait à la sienne et qui l'empêchait de s'effondrer.

Son cœur se gonfla d'une rage de vivre qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps.


	29. Apocalypse Please

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment ravie que mon histoire continue de vous captiver, j'étais un peu effrayée qu'avec le changement de rythme et de décor chalet/grotte l'intérêt s'effrite... Bon de toute façon ce n'est pas un problème puisque que ce soit pour 2 ou 20 lecteurs, je continuerai d'écrire cette fic, vu que je l'écris avant tout pour moi :) Bref, merci beaucoup de suivre cette fic et bonne lecture ! :)

Pour ceux qui commencent un peu à perdre le fil de l'histoire :

Le Glee Club est parti en vacances pendant une semaine et alors que ç'aurait dû être l'occasion de se revoir une dernière fois, ils se retrouvent tous à ramper dans le noir, au sens propre comme au sens figuré du terme. **Santana** et **Quinn** manquent de s'étriper à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisent mais personne ne comprend grand-chose à tout ça si ce n'est qu'il s'agit de** Santana** et** Quinn**. **Puck** en veut à **Blaine** et **Blaine** veut faire de son mieux, tandis que** Mike** observe leurs disputes à répétition sans se départir de son calme olympien. **Brittany** est plus intelligente que ce que tout le monde ne le pensait mais malgré tout, cela ne les aide pas beaucoup à s'en sortir.** Quinn** a giflé** Sam** mais ils n'en ont toujours pas reparlé et **Santana** a encore du mal à s'accepter, ce qui est très étrange puisqu'on a vu dans les flashbacks qu'elle avait tendance à faire du rentre-dedans à **Quinn** à l'époque où elles pouvaient encore se voir en peinture. Avec toute cette agitation,** Rachel** a fini par oublier sa rupture avec **Finn** alors que **Finn** lui est encore fou amoureux d'elle... et bien décidé à la reconquérir, que ce soit ici ou plus tard. **Tina** s'est défoncé le pied dans un trou et elle fait office de sixième sac, tandis que de son côté **Quinn** trouve encore toutes les excuses possibles pour ne rien dire à **Rachel **des sentiments qu'elle nourrit à son égard. Heureusement, **Puck** veille au grain et il se pourrait bien qu'il précipite les choses avec sa délicatesse légendaire. **Artie** est calé bien tranquille devant son écran d'ordinateur, **Kurt** est porté disparu et **Mercedes** un peu aussi. N'oublions pas non plus de mentionner que** Finn** est chef de l'expédition aux côtés de **Brittany** mais qu'il est si perturbé par toute cette pagaille qu'il n'est plus d'une grande utilité. Quant à **Puck** il veut prendre les choses en main mais il le fait à sa façon et ce n'est pas forcément mieux. Ah, et avons-nous précisé que **Quinn** est folle amoureuse de **Rachel** depuis trois ans ? Mais c'est un détail de moindre importance... **And here's what you missed on glee ! **

**Playlist :**

**No Return - God Is An Astronaut  
>Now - Goldmund<br>Even Though I'm A Woman - Seeker Love Keeper  
>Hello Zepp - Charlie Clouser<br>Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind Theme - Jon Brion  
>Abandon - Clint Mansell<br>Apocalypse Please - Muse  
>Scatman (Piano Cover) - Scatman John<br>Masterpiece Theatre I - Marianas Trench  
><strong>

* * *

><p>« On se met là... » lâcha Puck en indiquant le large boyau qui s'ouvrait devant eux.<p>

Ils ne ralentirent pas et s'y engouffrèrent en file indienne.

« Attendez, dit précipitamment Quinn. Ne nous enfonçons pas trop profondément. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous d'un coup, désorientés.

« Il devait y avoir trois couloirs, » murmura Brittany en fronçant les sourcils.

S'accrochant aux bretelles de son sac, elle fit trois pas en avant. Santana voulut lui dire de revenir mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge.

« Il devait y avoir trois couloirs. » répéta Brittany.

Elle se retourna et la lumière de son casque les éblouit tous.

« J'ai dû me tromper... bredouilla-t-elle. Je suis en train de me tromper, je n'ai aucune idée d'où on est...

- L'important c'est que nous savons où est la sortie, s'empressa de dire Quinn. Tant que nous ne bougeons pas d'ici, nous n'avons pas besoin de savoir où nous sommes exactement.

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on contacte Artie, » proposa anxieusement Blaine.

Personne ne réagit et les échos de leurs voix se perdirent loin d'eux. Bien malgré elle, Rachel tendit l'oreille, à la recherche d'autres hurlements ou de grattements suspects. Aucun autre son que celui de sa propre respiration ne lui parvint et machinalement, elle s'accrocha un peu plus à la main de Quinn. La présence de la blonde tout contre elle la rassurait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le comprendre.

Finn était plus fort, et plus grand, et plus familier... mais Quinn était la cheerleader qu'elle avait toujours crainte pour son absence de pitié, mais aussi admirée pour son assurance et l'aura de confiance qu'elle dégageait. La blonde n'était plus comme cela aujourd'hui et les pansements qui s'accrochaient obstinément à son visage égratigné accentuait le changement qui s'était opéré en elle, mais de façon ridicule peut-être, sa présence rassurait tout de même un peu Rachel.

« Je ne sais pas si Artie pourra faire grand-chose pour nous, marmonna Sam en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter.

- Vu qu'il a la carte de la grotte, il pourrait nous aider, insista Blaine.

- Ça ne sert à rien, l'interrompit abruptement Puck. On veut aller nulle-part de toute manière.

- Pour le prévenir de notre situation alors.

- Il entend déjà tout avec nos micros, » fit remarquer Mike d'un air vigilant.

Ils se turent. A l'entrée du couloir, les stalactites se faisaient de nouveau plus humides et gouttaient sans discontinuer. Les clapotis qui résonnaient malicieusement auraient pu facilement leur cacher le moindre bruit indiquant un quelconque mouvement de la part des créatures.

« On est encore trop exposés, dit soudainement Santana. On peut se faire avoir autant par ici, que par là. »

La panique des derniers instants semblait s'être volatilisée, comme étouffée par une soupape. Seules leurs respirations précipitées et les regards qu'ils se jetaient les uns aux autres trahissaient l'état d'esprit précaire dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous.

Située le plus au bout de la file indienne, Quinn ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter l'obscurité qui s'ouvrait à sa droite avec un intérêt malsain. Des yeux luisants pouvaient se braquer sur elle à tout instant, une gueule effrayante s'ouvrir pour lâcher un long cri à glacer le sang. Mais son attention était irrésistiblement attirée par la pénombre de la salle.

Son cœur s'affolait douloureusement dans sa poitrine mais elle ignorait ses battements erratiques pour se concentrer sur la présence des autres à ses côtés, rassurante, et sur le contact de la main de Rachel dans la sienne, étrangement familier.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que leurs doigts s'emboîtaient parfaitement bien et au regard qu'elles échangèrent, la brune paraissait penser la même chose.

« L'avantage de ce tunnel c'est qu'on est serrés, dit Brittany après un moment de réflexion inquiétée. Ils peuvent venir de moins d'endroits à la fois.

- Devant et derrière, c'est déjà bien suffisant, » grommela Puck en fixant le tunnel qui s'ouvrait juste devant la pétillante blonde.

Dans un murmure, Tina demanda à Mike de la déposer par terre. Elle voyait bien que le garçon commençait à s'essouffler. Après un moment d'hésitation, il s'exécuta.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Santana. On attend ou on se tire ?

- On attend, répondit aussitôt Quinn. Il faut que les secours viennent nous chercher.

- Peut-être qu'ils ne viendront pas, répliqua aussitôt Santana. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on attend, c'est louche.

- On ne sait pas combien de... créatures il y a, intervint Finn. On ne peut pas avancer, ce serait trop dangereux.

- Je ne traverserai pas toute la grotte avec ça autour de nous, c'est hors de question, » ajouta Quinn.

Et elle sentit Rachel qui se crispait contre elle.

« Pensons de façon logique, dit Mike. Déjà, on ne sait pas si elles nous veulent du mal.

- C'est clair que ces hurlements c'était pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue, grommela Santana, acide.

- Elles ont peut-être juste peur, insista Mike. L'important, c'est de ne pas s'éloigner d'ici. Les secours viendront, peu importe quand, mais ils viendront. On est un grand groupe, on a des piolets, on a de la lumière... Il ne peut rien nous arriver.

- A moins qu'ils soient une petite centaine, fit remarquer Santana. Affamés de chair humaine.

- Santana, gémit Rachel. Arrête, s'il-te-plaît. »

La jeune femme tourna les yeux vers elle. Elle observa un instant la façon dont la petite brune s'accrochait à Quinn, puis, à contre-cœur, elle murmura :

« Excuse-moi. J'essaye simplement de rester réaliste. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Rachel secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien de grave.

Brittany revint vers eux, réajustant son gros sac sur ses épaules.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » demanda impatiemment Puck.

Il jouait d'une main agitée avec son piolet et Quinn le voyait qui serrait la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de perdre son calme.

« Voilà ce que je propose, » dit Mike après un moment de silence.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui. Avec son calme apparent, il avait toute leur attention.

« On ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Alors autant faire ça bien. Le tunnel est juste assez grand pour qu'on puisse se ranger deux par deux. C'est ce qu'on va faire. Mais pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises, on mettra un d'entre nous à chaque bout. Comme ça, on verra autant qu'on peut le voir avec cette obscurité. Et... je propose que ce soit Puck et moi.

- Ça marche, dit aussitôt le garçon à la crête. Je veux bien taper de la créature. »

Les autres s'entreregardèrent, incertains.

« Vous n'avez pas peur ? demanda Brittany après un instant.

- Je suis plus énervé qu'effrayé, crois-moi. » répondit aussitôt Puck.

Les yeux bleuâtres se tournèrent vers l'autre garçon. Mike se contenta de hausser les épaules, l'air de dire que s'il ne se portait pas volontaire, personne d'autre n'oserait le faire. Ils avaient tous complètement la trouille, c'était un fait.

« Bon, d'accord, finit par dire Brittany. Mais ne faites pas n'importe-quoi, d'accord ? »

Elle adressa son expression inquiète aux deux, mais tous devinèrent qu'elle s'en faisait surtout pour l'impulsivité de Puck. Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se contenta de rejoindre Quinn à l'entrée de la salle, tandis que de son côté Mike se plaçait devant la pétillante blonde, face au couloir béant.

Les hurlements ne semblaient être plus qu'un rêve à présent. Rien n'avait changé autour d'eux. La grotte était toujours aussi sombre, l'atmosphère toujours aussi étouffante, l'attente toujours aussi insupportable. Ils devaient patienter, c'était tout.

D'abord tous aux aguets, ils ne voulurent pas baisser leur garde. Malgré son pied qui l'élançait, Tina restait obstinément debout, s'appuyant d'une main tremblante sur l'épaule de Sam. Malgré le sommeil que son cauchemar l'avait empêchée de trouver, Santana se tenait bien droite à côté de Brittany, lui jetant de temps en temps un regard brûlant, comme si la jeune femme pouvait se volatiliser à tout instant. Leurs regards se croisaient alors inévitablement et, toujours, Brittany lui répondait par un sourire rassurant. Mais au fond de l'azur de ses yeux, Santana n'avait aucun mal à déceler la panique, la confusion, la _culpabilité. _

La force avec laquelle Rachel s'accrochait à sa main commençait à faire sérieusement souffrir Quinn. Les ongles frémissants s'étaient enfoncés dans sa peau et elle pouvait sentir le poids de la brunette, qui s'appuyait désespérément contre elle, à la recherche d'un réconfort qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner. Mais elle ne disait rien. Quinn ne disait rien parce-qu'elle ne voulait pas lâcher Rachel. Elle ne voulait pas la lâcher, tout simplement. Elle ne voulait pas la lâcher parce-qu'elle aimait sentir ces doigts palpitants de vie dans les siens, elle aimait avoir l'impression égoïste de contribuer au semblant de sang-froid que Rachel trouvait en elle. Elle ne voulait pas la lâcher non plus parce-qu'elle savait que si elle le faisait, Finn attendait. Il s'appuyait péniblement contre le mur d'en face, à quelques mètres d'elles, et paraissait ployer sous le poids de l'abattement. Quinn avait remarqué qu'il ne se montrait plus aussi stupidement insistant avec Rachel, mais elle ne voulait pas la lâcher pour autant. Elle lui était utile pour une fois, elle faisait autre chose que son malheur.

De plus Quinn était terrifiée. Et elle ne voulait plus que les autres fussent témoins de son émotion. Elle avait ravalé ses sanglots incontrôlables, elle avait étouffé cette peur viscérale. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres sachent et elle avait besoin de Rachel pour cela.

Peut-être que n'importe-qui d'autre aurait fait l'affaire. La main de Sam était plus rugueuse et plus grande, mais Quinn se serait sentie tout autant rassurée. Quant à Rachel, elle s'était raccrochée à la première main qu'elle avait trouvée. Elle se raccrochait toujours à la première main qu'elle trouvait.

Mais en attendant, en cet instant, ce n'étaient que Rachel et Quinn. Et les autres avaient beau exister à côté d'elles, c'était Quinn qui avait attrapé la main de Rachel et Rachel qui continuait de s'y agripper comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était ainsi.

Ils se relâchèrent progressivement. La première fut Tina, qui abandonna face à son pied récalcitrant. Elle poussa un gémissement étranglé et vacilla. Percevant sa souffrance, Sam l'accompagna jusqu'au sol avec douceur, puis se laissa tomber à côté d'elle avec un soupir las. Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant un peu crispé. A partir de là, aucun d'eux ne chercha plus à résister. Il ne s'agissait que d'attente de toute manière, n'est-ce pas ? Leur occupation ne changeait pas.

Seuls Mike et Puck restèrent sur leurs pieds. Puck était toujours agité par cette même hargne, cet esprit de vengeance un peu incompréhensible aux yeux de Quinn, qui l'observait d'un œil dubitatif alors qu'il lui tournait le dos et faisait courageusement face au reste de la salle si inhospitalière et inquiétante. Si la blonde s'était tournée vers Rachel et si dans un murmure, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi Puck paraissait si remonté alors qu'ils n'avaient pas grand pouvoir sur la situation, la petite brune lui aurait sans doute donné la réponse qu'elle cherchait.

Le Glee Club était sa famille. Comme tout un tas de frères et sœurs agaçants qu'il aimait bien taquiner. Mais c'était sa famille. Cela l'était devenu au fil des années. Et, de la même façon qu'il s'était battu avec ce footballeur qui s'était moqué de Santana le lendemain de l'incident des vestiaires, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser une quelconque créature, aussi inoffensive fût-elle, toucher à un seul cheveu des membres du Glee Club.

C'était niais. C'était niais et invraisemblable. Puck restait Puck. C'était niais, alors le garçon à la crête ne l'avouerait jamais. Et c'était invraisemblable, alors Quinn n'y pensa pas un seul instant.

De toute façon, elle ne tourna pas la tête et ne posa pas la question à Rachel. Alors elle continua de se demander pourquoi Puck se montrait si furieux envers cette menace invisible, puis, après cinq longues minutes de réflexion frustrante, elle arrêta d'y penser. Puck était à fleur de peau, c'était tout.

« J'en ai vraiment marre de cet endroit... » soupira Santana en se laissant aller contre Brittany.

Leurs casques se heurtèrent avec un petit claquement et elle soupira de plus bel.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser... grommela-t-elle.

- J'ai envie de te faire un câlin, » répondit Brittany.

Elles échangèrent un regard et la brune enroula une main autour de la cuisse de sa copine.

« Tu ne continues pas de croire que tout est de ta faute, hein ? » demanda Santana dans un murmure.

La blonde ne répondit pas. L'anxiété se refit insistante dans le cœur de l'autre.

« Britt...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle machinalement. Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est de sortir. »

Santana comprit qu'il était inutile d'insister. Elle exerça une légère pression sur la cuisse de la blonde et ne dit plus rien.

S'il arrivait plus qu'une simple blessure au pied à n'importe-lequel d'entre eux, elle avait conscience que cela détruirait Brittany. Elle ne voulait pas envisager une telle possibilité mais... les choses pouvaient réellement dégénérées, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne savait pas si elle avait plus peur pour elle-même ou pour Brittany. Ce sentiment d'impuissance était en tous les cas extrêmement angoissant... et frustrant.

« Artie, si tu nous entends -et tu as intérêt à nous entendre-, j'espère sincèrement que les secours de Kurt sont pas loin d'ici... » marmonna Sam en se frottant le visage d'une main las.

A côté de lui, Tina tressaillit tout juste. Son pied l'élançait de plus en plus et elle avait un mal fou à le cacher à ses camarades. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'autres problèmes. Elle se demanda ce qu'il advenait d'Artie dans cette petite salle du chalet. Elle devinait qu'il faisait de son mieux pour maîtriser sa panique. Malgré la sécurité et le confort de la construction, elle se fit la réflexion que sa situation était peut-être aussi intenable que la leur. Elle jeta un regard à Mike, qui, appuyé contre un des murs glissants du couloir, continuait de faire le guet, attentif. Contrairement à Puck qui le remuait toutes les trois secondes, de plus en plus agité, il avait déposé son piolet à ses pieds.

En face d'elle, Finn examinait ses baskets d'un œil éteint. Le garçon était quasiment transparent depuis l'annonce de Quinn. Il n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'il fichait ici. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus il se faisait l'effet d'un idiot. Relevant la tête, il contempla Rachel à la dérobée. Complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même, celle-ci s'accrochait à Quinn comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ç'aurait dû être lui. Ç'aurait dû être lui la bouée de sauvetage. Mais il faisait n'importe-quoi. Plus aucun de ses souhaits n'avait d'importance. Il voulait simplement sortir. Il voulait sortir, et alors il pourrait mettre les choses au clair avec Rachel et se demander s'il faisait vraiment ce qu'il voulait de sa propre vie. Il pourrait se demander s'il était vraiment l'idiot qu'il se donnait l'impression d'être.

Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit à leur droite, du côté de la salle. Puck se figea et brandit son piolet devant lui. Étouffant un hoquet, Rachel se détacha brusquement Quinn, et la blonde trouva sa main et tout son côté gauche soudain bien glacés. Brittany et Santana relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, et Mike se détourna avec précaution de la zone qu'il était chargé d'observer.

Ils restèrent aux aguets, et pendant un moment d'horreur, Blaine eut l'impression que son cœur battait avec la force de féroces roulements de tambour dans sa poitrine.

Les faisceaux de leurs lampes ne portaient pas suffisamment loin et ils s'efforçaient d'attendre sans céder à une émotion trop violente.

Sam commençait à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé lorsqu'un autre bruit sourd résonna. Ce fut un mince soulagement pour lui lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il paraissait venir d'aussi loin que le premier.

« Qui va là ? cria brusquement Puck.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? paniqua Rachel.

- Tu devrais brandir une pancarte avec des guirlandes, ça ira plus vite, » siffla Santana.

Le garçon les ignora. Quinn jeta un regard à Rachel. Celle-ci s'était complètement ramassée sur elle-même et se serrait en frémissant contre Sam. Le blond s'était légèrement redressé et attendait, anxieux.

« On n'a pas peur de vous ! poursuivit Puck. Alors ramenez-vous, bande de parasites !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, bon sang ? murmura précipitamment Quinn.

- Nos respirations résonnent déjà suffisamment comme ça ici, grogna Puck. S'ils voulaient nous repérer au bruit qu'on fait, ils auraient pu depuis longtemps déjà.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour... »

Un autre bruit sourd suivit, et ils sursautèrent tous. Il était plus fort que les deux précédents mais toujours aussi loin.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang... » couina Rachel.

Sam lui attrapa machinalement le bras pour la calmer.

« Est-ce que ça provient du cercle ou est-ce que c'est plus vers l'entrée de la salle ? demanda Tina en fronçant les sourcils.

- On s'en fiche, murmura Finn, pourvu que ça ne vienne pas vers nous. »

Ils en oubliaient de respirer. Un courant d'air froid sembla passer entre eux et seuls les martèlements inlassables de gouttes d'eau invisibles répondirent à leur inquiétude.

« Je ne veux pas mourir... murmura Rachel d'une voix blanche.

- Nous n'allons pas mourir... » répondit mécaniquement Quinn.

Mais l'autre ne l'entendit pas et enfouit la tête dans le torse de Sam.

« Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée de rester ici, bien en vue à l'entrée du couloir ? » demanda Mike après un long moment de silence.

Tous, excepté Puck, se tournèrent vers lui.

« Tu crois pas que ce serait mieux que tu fasses le guet au lieu de poser ce genre de questions inutiles ? grommela Santana en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de l'obscurité.

- Je fais le guet, dit calmement Mike. Mais je me pose simplement la question. Peut-être qu'on devrait avancer un peu plus en profondeur. Dans le pire des cas, Artie connaît le moindre de nos faits et gestes, il trouvera bien un moyen de prévenir les secours s'ils ne nous trouvent pas à l'emplacement prévu.

- Je trouve que tu parles beaucoup d'un coup, » murmura Quinn en fronçant les sourcils.

Le garçon se contenta de lui adresser un sourire placide.

« On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend si on s'enfonce encore plus, répliqua aussitôt Santana. Cette grotte fourmille peut-être de monstres assoiffés de sang et en continuant, il y a pas mal de chance qu'on se jette dans la gueule du loup.

- La gueule du loup, elle est derrière nous, rectifia Mike.

- Elle est de tous les côtés, s'énerva Santana. On est complètement cernés, on a aucun pouvoir sur notre situation. »

Mike soupira et n'insista pas. La jeune fille lui adressa un dernier regard irrité avant de reporter son attention devant elle.

« Mike n'a pas tort, dit Quinn après un long moment de silence.

- Oh et vas-y que je te contredis, grogna Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour le plaisir d'aller contre toi, rétorqua Quinn sans s'énerver. Je dis que nous sommes quand même exposés par ici. Plus loin, il y aura peut-être un endroit où nous pourrons nous mettre à l'abri.

- On ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il y a plus loin, intervint Finn d'une voix incertaine.

- Pardonne-moi Hudson, mais est-ce qu'on t'a sonné ? » siffla Santana.

Le garçon braqua sur elle un regard soudain furieux.

« J'essaye simplement de dire ce que j'en pense, pas la peine de me parler comme ça.

- On se passera bien de tes commentaires, lui balança la brune. Ils sont aussi utiles que toi depuis qu'on est coincés ici.

- Et toi à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche tu ne fais qu'aggraver les conflits, s'énerva Finn.

- Peut-être que mon franc-parler ne plaît pas à certains, mais au moins il sert à quelque-chose.

- Tu crois sincèrement que critiquer tout ce qu'on fait ça sert à quelque-chose ?

- Au-...

- ARRETEZ ! » rugit Tina.

Les deux opposants se turent et tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers elle, désemparés.

« _S'il-vous-plaît. _» s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter avec plus de calme.

Elle avait le souffle court et son visage empourpré brillait doucement à la lueur de leurs lampes.

« Tina ? s'inquiéta Brittany. Ça va ? »

La concernée posa un regard un peu vitreux sur elle.

« Ce serait mentir que de dire que ça va, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire crispé. Mais tout ce que je veux c'est que les secours viennent. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

- Tu transpires carrément, fit remarquer Sam, perplexe.

- Je transpire parce-qu'on étouffe ici, répondit-elle en s'essuyant machinalement le front avec la manche de sa combinaison. On transpire tous.

- Tina, intervint Mike. Si tu as mal, tu peux-...

- _Je vais bien !_ » s'exclama-t-elle avec impatience.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, surpris par son éclat de voix. Elle détourna les yeux et soupira, lasse.

« Je veux juste que les secours viennent, répéta-t-elle. Alors ce serait bien qu'on arrive à les attendre sans s'étriper. »

Finn et Santana marmonnèrent des excuses et retombèrent dans leur mutisme. Rachel se carra confortablement contre Sam et Quinn se replia sur elle-même, essayant de prendre son mal en patience.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Les clapotis étaient comme l'hypnotique tic-tac de l'horloge du salon des Fabray. Quinn entendit à peine le _''bip-bip''_ si familier de la montre de Mike et s'efforça de rester en éveil. Mais ses paupières se faisaient plus lourdes et la forme de Blaine en face d'elle de moins en moins nette. Elle serra les dents et se redressa, s'appuyant contre la paroi derrière elle. L'humidité de celle-ci ne tarda pas à imprégner tout le derrière de son débardeur. Avec un frémissement, elle referma sa combinaison jusqu'au col et, jetant un coup d'œil machinal en direction de Rachel, elle la vit qui s'agrippait toujours avec la même anxiété à Sam.

Elle avait raison. La brunette attrapait toujours la première main qu'elle trouvait.

Quinn la détailla encore un instant, puis sourit d'un air absent et détourna le regard.

C'est alors qu'un autre bruit sourd retentit, et un courant d'air glacial leur siffla au visage, semblable à un avertissement. Saisie d'une impulsion, Quinn se leva tant bien que mal, vacillant sur ses jambes engourdies.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. » annonça-t-elle dans un murmure.

Comme pour lui donner raison, un grondement terriblement proche couvrit les protestations qu'émettait déjà Santana.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. » répéta Quinn d'un ton plus alarmiste.

Ils ne réagissaient pas et la fixaient avec des yeux ronds.

« Vous m'avez entendue ou pas ? » s'agaça-t-elle.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot.

« On doit attendre les secours... » dit très lentement Brittany.

Un grattement terrifiant résonna non loin d'eux et Puck enfonça son piolet dans la paroi à sa droite avec une sauvagerie furieuse.

« Il y a quelque-chose à côté... gronda-t-il. Il y a quelque-chose à côté. »

Il retira l'instrument et quelques éclats de roche roulèrent à ses pieds.

« Quinn a raison, grommela-t-il sans se retourner. On doit se tirer. Je sens qu'il y en a des proches de nous. »

Le fait qu'il se refusât à dire clairement qu'il parlait des mystérieuses créatures rendait ses propos un peu confus mais ils avaient tous compris.

« On ne peut pas bouger, répliqua Brittany. Il faut qu'on attende les secours. On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a après.

- On devrait contacter Artie, intervint Blaine. Il a le plan.

- Je ne sais pas dans quel sac j'ai remis le récepteur, s'empressa de chuchoter Sam. On les a tous mélangés dans la panique.

- On ne va pas rester plantés là. » rétorqua Quinn, de plus en plus irritée.

Elle se tenait toujours debout et ils l'observaient tous de leurs positions assises.

« Je refuse de me laisser mourir ici, reprit-elle avec véhémence. Je refuse d'attendre ici qu'elles viennent nous chercher.

- Tu as dit que nous n'allions pas mourir, murmura Rachel d'une voix incertaine.

- Eh bien j'ai menti, répondit âprement Quinn. Je n'en sais rien. Aucun de nous ne le sait. De la même façon qu'on ne sait pas ce que ces espèces de... choses nous veulent. Mais pas du bien si vous voulez mon avis. »

Ils continuaient de la dévisager sans mot dire. L'animation qui saisissait soudain la blonde les plongeait tous dans un mutisme étonné. Ils avaient tous pris l'habitude de la voir si calme et si placide... Ils avaient presque fini par oublier qu'elle avait été capitaine des Cheerios à un moment donné.

C'était étrange de la voir ainsi révoltée et Rachel ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, un instant déboussolée.

« On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend après, insista Santana. Ça peut être encore pire que ce qui bouge derrière nous. Ça peut être... encore bien pire. »

Quinn et elle s'entreregardèrent longuement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda finalement la blonde.

- Je te suivrai si je savais ce qu'il y a après, » répondit Santana, et l'hostilité qu'elle réservait habituellement à son ancienne amie n'était perceptible nulle-part dans le ton de sa voix.

Quinn la détailla encore un instant, puis tourna les yeux vers Brittany et lâcha un soupir tendu.

« Britt ? » l'interpella-t-elle à mi-voix.

La pétillante blonde la regarda, hésitante.

« Je t'obéirai, promit Quinn. Si tu penses qu'on doit rester ici, on restera ici. Je ne vais pas prendre mes jambes à mon cou et partir toute seule au fin fond de cette caverne, ce serait du suicide. »

La lueur calculatrice qui brillait au fond de ses yeux intrigua Sam. Elle lui rappelait soudain la fille avec qui il était sorti en premier lieu. Précautionneuse, méthodique... mais extrêmement fascinante.

« Je pense qu'on doit rester ici, finit par dire Brittany, et elle essaya d'ignorer cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait que les autres ne prenaient plus son avis au sérieux. Je le pense... mais peut-être que Finn n'est pas d'accord. »

Le concerné se redressa pour la dévisager, un peu désemparé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui demande son avis. Après tout, il n'assurait pas vraiment depuis que tout partait en vrille.

« Si tu penses qu'on ne doit pas bouger... bredouilla-t-il. Je le pense aussi... »

Brittany acquiesça lentement, encore un peu incertaine, puis reporta son attention sur Quinn.

« Alors on va rester, d'accord ? »

La blonde se fit violence pour ne pas protester, lui sourit avec docilité et se rassit lentement. Puck grommela quelque-chose mais il n'en dit pas plus, ayant vraisemblablement fait le choix de faire confiance à Brittany lui aussi. Blaine remua à sa place, mal à l'aise, et Sam enfouit la tête dans ses mains, épuisé. Avec un soupir, Santana attrapa la main de la pétillante blonde et ne la lâcha plus.

Ils retombèrent dans un silence pesant.

Peut-être auraient-ils dû faire le plus de bruit possible pour dissuader ces êtres inconnus qui rôdaient quelque-part. Peut-être auraient-ils dû à peine respirer et éteindre toutes leurs lampes afin de se fondre telles des formes noirâtres dans les parois suintantes. Mais Puck ne criait plus après un ennemi invisible. Et aucun d'eux n'aurait eu la force de se trouver dans une complète obscurité, même s'il en allait de leur propre sécurité.

C'était bien vrai alors. Ce qu'on voyait dans les films, dans les livres. Ces héros actifs et courageux, qui luttaient jusqu'à leur dernier souffle pour ce qu'ils croyaient être juste ou simplement pour leur propre vie... ils n'existaient pas.

Ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Ils n'existeraient jamais.

Quinn savait que les valeurs ne voulaient plus rien dire à partir du moment où l'être humain se trouvait acculé. Elle savait aussi que peu importe à quel point elle pouvait se battre, elle n'aurait jamais tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, bien qu'elle fût prête à donner n'importe-quoi en échange. Elle avait eu tant de souhaits, tant de rêves. Aimer un garçon, retrouver sa grande sœur, revoir son père, avoir de nouveau l'impression d'être heureuse.

Se sentir normale.

Certains étaient morts et enterrés. D'autres n'étaient toujours pas abandonnés. Quinn n'avait pas besoin de se demander lesquels.

Mais ce qu'elle savait à présent, c'était qu'ils n'étaient que des proies dans ce sordide endroit. Elle ne se rendrait pas sans s'être battue bien entendu, mais une horde de monstres aurait pu déferler à cet instant sur eux sans qu'ils puissent rien contre cela. Peu importe le nombre de piolets, peu importe le nombre de paroles vociférées, peu importe le nombre de prières.

C'était la vie en un sens, non ?

Le sens des réalités qui l'aiguillait soudainement ne lui faisait pas vraiment de bien. Mais lorsqu'il venait et lui mettait toutes ces idées terriblement pessimistes, toutes ces pensées terriblement noires à l'esprit, elle ne cherchait pas à le repousser. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté. Il fallait simplement attendre que cela passe. Ce moment d'abattement n'était qu'une passade. Elle devait le supporter. De la même façon que leur enfermement ici prendrait fin d'ici quelques heures.

C'était ainsi. Non ?

Quinn s'efforça de garder un air neutre et de patienter. Même si ses cheveux complètement ébouriffés réduisaient son champ de vision, elle devinait Rachel qui frissonnait à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Elle pouvait presque la voir en train de se raccrocher à Sam.

Si les choses tournaient réellement mal, la petite brune pourrait-elle seulement le supporter ? Paradoxalement à sa confiance en elle, à son obstination, à son enthousiasme naturel... elle était si fragile. Quinn, quant à elle, ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la résignation à l'idée d'un dérapage. Ils n'avaient plus aucun pouvoir, cela, elle en était sûre. Mais peut-être aussi que le dérapage avait déjà eu lieu. Les hurlements, stridents, effrayants, horrifiants... Cela n'avait rien de normal. Mais à présent, ils paraissaient tout droit sortis d'un rêve, et si Quinn n'avait pas été tout à fait sûre de sa propre clarté mentale, elle aurait fini par douter, elle le savait.

Une petite voix lui souffla qu'ils avaient tort de se relâcher ainsi. Les hurlements n'avaient pas été là pour simplement les effrayer un peu... Ils signifiaient plus que cela.

Ils auraient dû se comporter en dociles mammifères et faire ce que leur instinct leur dictait, à savoir prendre la fuite. Mais où ? C'était bien cela le problème.  
>Même s'ils l'avaient voulu, même s'ils avaient eu l'intelligence d'envisager cette possibilité, ils n'auraient pas pu sortir du puits par leurs propres moyens. Ils n'auraient rien pu faire. Le tunnel était bougé, le puits trop éloigné et inatteignable... et le reste du chemin <em>trop inconnu<em>. Mais plus Quinn y réfléchissait, plus elle se demandait s'ils avaient fait tout ce qu'il fallait.

Elle essaya de penser logiquement. Elle essaya de se détacher du groupe qu'ils formaient pour réfléchir en observatrice objective. Avaient-ils fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient ?

Quelque-part, malgré sa résignation, elle avait du mal à croire que leurs possibilités d'action puissent être aussi réduites.

Elle ferma les yeux.

C'était ridicule.

Toute l'année, elle n'avait fait que se brider et se ratatiner pour que le temps passe le plus vite possible. Pour que ses années au lycée prennent finalement fin. Pour que cette douleur lancinante disparaisse.

Et maintenant qu'ils étaient dans une situation alarmante, elle ressentait l'irrépressible besoin d'agir ?

Rends-toi à l'évidence, Quinn Fabray. Tu n'as jamais été une femme d'action. Ce que tu préfères, c'est laisser les choses se faire toutes seules. Quitte à ce que ta situation s'aggrave. Et quand ça ne marche pas, tu t'en vas. Tu pars. Tu fuis. C'est comme ça. Tes années de capitaine des pompom-girls sont passées, tu n'as plus besoin de faire semblant. Assume ta passivité.

_N'importe-quoi. _

Elle rouvrit les yeux et contint un sifflement agacé.

Son acharnement, ça n'avait jamais été du flan. Elle était une Fabray. Peut-être pas la plus conforme, peut-être pas la meilleure. Mais il avait fallu de l'acharnement pour arriver à faire tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Si elle avait été passive, si elle avait été faible, elle se serait faite mangée toute crue par Santana dès le début de leur scolarité. Or, elle avait pu lui tenir tête. Elle continuait de lui tenir tête. Tant bien que mal, certes... mais c'était mieux que rien.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait seulement s'en vanter ?

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait seulement se vanter d'être aussi têtue que Santana ?

Alors que Santana avait eu besoin d'elle ? Alors que Santana continuait d'avoir besoin d'elle ? Alors qu'elle-même aurait eu besoin de Santana en de nombreuses occasions ?

Les choses auraient été tellement différentes si elles avaient su se parler... Quinn n'était pas encore prête à se l'avouer mais quelque-part dans un coin de sa tête, elle le savait. Et elle savait que Santana en était également consciente. Elles le savaient toutes les deux.

Mais quelle importance maintenant.

Elle arrêta d'y songer.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

« J'ai envie d'un chocolat chaud. » dit brusquement Rachel.

Aussitôt tirée de ses pensées, Quinn tourna la tête pour la fixer avec désarroi.

« Est-ce que je viens d'entendre ce que je viens d'entendre ? demanda Santana avec une moue dubitative.

- Si tu as entendu que j'avais envie d'un chocolat chaud, alors oui Santana, tu as bien entendu.

- Rachel... C'est une blague ?

- Non. Je suis très sérieuse... » répliqua la concernée en affichant un air de défi.

Elle lâcha Sam, se rassit correctement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« J'ai envie d'un chocolat chaud. Avec un peu de crème fouettée et un marshmallow sur le dessus. »

Quinn battit des paupières. Rachel paraissait si terrifiée une minute plus tôt... était-ce vraiment elle ?

« Mes papas m'en faisaient souvent... poursuivit la brunette. Quand j'étais petite... et un peu moins après. Mais ils m'en faisaient souvent. Ils m'en font souvent. »

Santana retint un grognement et darda sur elle un regard assassin.

« On est au fin fond d'une grotte. Peut-être en danger de mort. Coincés en tous les cas. _Et tu as envie d'un chocolat chaud ?_ »

Rachel acquiesça frénétiquement. Quinn fronça le nez. Ce n'était pas elle. Qu'est-ce que cette étrange fille avait fait de Rachel ? Elle avait si peur quelques instants plus tôt, elle n'avait pas rêvé tout de même...

« Juste une tasse, la rassura la petite brune. Je n'en demande pas plus. Je sais qu'on meurt de chaud dans ce couloir, mais ça me réchaufferait le cœur de pouvoir en boire une là tout de suite. Sincèrement, ça vous ferait du bien à tous, j'en suis sûre.

- Ce qui me ferait du bien, ce serait de sortir d'ici, soupira Tina.

- Tu dis ça parce-que tu n'as jamais goûté au chocolat des Berry, » répliqua aussitôt Rachel.

Elle se retenait tant bien que mal d'exploser en paroles pour vanter ce fameux chocolat chaud. Quinn esquissa un sourire.

Si.

C'était bien Rachel.

« C'est juste un chocolat chaud, grommela Santana. Ça ne peut pas être si extraordinaire que ça. »

La brunette lui jeta un regard outré.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses refuser si catégoriquement la possibilité qu'un chocolat chaud puisse être exceptionnel. C'est le cas pourtant. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai envie d'une tasse maintenant. Sinon, j'aurais bien pu dire que je voulais un café ou un thé... ou une soupe à la tomate.

- J'aime bien la soupe à la tomate, » dit Brittany avec un sourire.

Santana lui jeta un regard noir, agacée qu'elle participe à la conversation insensée de l'étoile du Glee Club, et le sourire de la pétillante blonde ne fit que s'élargir.

« Peu importe, conclut Rachel. J'ai envie d'un chocolat chaud. J'en ai terriblement envie. Maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'est pas forcé que ce soit celui des Berry. N'importe-lequel fera l'affaire. Avec ou sans marshmallow. Avec ou sans crème fouettée. »

Quinn fronça les sourcils. Rachel était adorable, vraiment. Mais là elle commençait à être un peu agaçante.

Ils se trouvaient dans une situation précaire, bon sang.

La plupart d'entre eux frissonnaient encore de peur.

« Il n'est même pas obligé d'être chaud en fait, poursuivit Rachel d'un air pensif. Je veux bien froid. Oui froid, ça me changerait bien d'ici, on étouffe vraiment, ça devient insupportable. Un bon chocolat. Voilà. Mais un chocolat chaud, ça me plairait quand même mieux. Avec un marshmallow... ou deux..._ou trois_. Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que ce serait faire une folie que d'en prendre trois ? »

Blaine la dévisageait avec perplexité. Se retournant brièvement, Mike lui adressa un sourire amusé qu'elle ne remarqua pas, toute absorbée qu'elle était dans ses rêves de chocolat chaud avec trois marshmallows.

« Oh et puis peu importe, décida-t-elle. Une tasse. Une énooooorme tasse. Avec trois morceaux de guimauve. Et beaucoup de crème fouettée. Énormément de crème fouettée. Je crois que vu ce qu'on a vécu ces dernières heures, je mérite amplement ça. Même-...

- Je t'en ferai un. » la coupa abruptement Quinn.

Rachel se figea et tourna lentement la tête vers elle.

« Pardon ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Je t'en ferai un, répéta Quinn. Quand on arrivera au chalet, je t'en ferai un et je mettrai autant de marshmallows que tu veux. Mais par pitié, tais-toi. »

Rachel papillonna des yeux, désemparée.

« Vraiment ? » murmura-t-elle.

Du coin de l'œil, Quinn remarqua le rictus narquois de Santana.

« Ce n'est qu'un chocolat chaud, grommela-t-elle. Je peux bien t'en faire un, ça ne me tuera pas.

- Il n'y a pas de guimauve au chalet, intervint Sam. J'ai vérifié tous les placards et le grenier. Ils n'en ont tout simplement pas. Idem pour la chantilly.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, murmura Quinn. J'irai à la ville la plus proche et j'en achèterai.

- Ce serait vraiment te déranger pour rien, s'empressa de dire Rachel. Je peux très bien me contenter d'un simple chocolat chaud sans-...

- Très bien, mais alors _par pitié,_ Rachel, arrête de parler de ça... » la supplia Quinn à mi-voix.

La petite brune la contempla encore un instant d'un air hébété, puis acquiesça et détourna les yeux.

« Mais je ne suis quand même pas la seule à avoir envie de quelque-chose ici... déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix après quelques secondes de silence.

- _Rachel !_ » grondèrent-ils en chœur.

Elle se ratatina et esquissa une moue boudeuse, marmonnant qu'elle n'ouvrirait plus la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis d'ici si c'était ainsi.

« Moi j'aurais bien envie d'une bière devant une partie de _Call of Duty,_ » dit soudainement Puck.

Il leur tournait toujours leur dos alors qu'il faisait le guet, mais ils n'eurent aucun mal à imaginer le sourire en coin qu'il arborait.

« Ah, vous voyez que j'étais pas la seule... » grommela Rachel sans se départir de son air vexé.

Santana leva les yeux au ciel.

« Moi j'aimerais bien pouvoir m'étendre dans un lit... » dit Tina avec un sourire.

Des gémissements approbateurs accueillirent sa déclaration.

« Moi... » commença Sam, et pendant un instant il resta songeur.

Ils attendirent, silencieux.

« J'aimerais simplement revoir le soleil, » conclut-il avec un hochement de tête.

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est tout ? » demanda Santana, perplexe.

Sam acquiesça.

« Il y en a qui veulent un chocolat chaud, moi je veux le soleil.

- _Le soleil ?_ Bouche de Mérou, tu me déçois. »

Sam la gratifia d'un haussement de sourcils moqueur.

« Sentir sa chaleur et sa lumière sur ma peau, le voir là suspendu dans le ciel... insista-t-il d'un air exagérément sérieux. C'est déjà suffisant.

- On est d'humeur poète, aujourd'hui ? demanda Mike.

- Toujours, » répliqua Sam.

Santana ne dit plus rien mais ne se départit pas pour autant de son expression perplexe.

« J'aimerais pouvoir faire un câlin à Lord Tubbington. » dit brusquement Brittany.

Elle avait longuement réfléchi à sa réponse et c'était celle qui la satisfaisait le plus. A vrai dire, il y avait aussi l'envie de faire un câlin à ses parents et à sa petite sœur, celle de manger une soupe à la tomate ou encore même celle d'avoir un moment d'intimité avec Santana...

Mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait répondre.

Et cela arracha un sourire aux autres.

« J'aimerais bien faire un câlin à Lord Tubbington moi aussi... » dit Blaine avec un sourire.

Santana le jaugea d'un air dubitatif, puis parut s'accommoder de sa réponse et haussa les épaules.

« J'aimerais pouvoir jouer au ballon... murmura Finn en se grattant machinalement l'arrière du crâne.

- J'aimerais pouvoir courir... ajouta Mike. J'ai mal aux jambes à force de rester tout serré ici.

- J'aimerais simplement pouvoir sortir d'ici, grommela Santana. Et là au moins je pourrai faire _tout_ ce que je veux... »

Brittany lui tapota doucement le pied avec un léger sourire.

Quinn se demanda ce qu'elle aurait bien pu dire. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de répondre et elle savait de toute façon que les autres ne chercheraient pas à insister. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu vouloir ? Elle n'était pas du genre à se satisfaire d'un chocolat chaud ou du câlin d'un chat. Elle n'avait jamais été comme cela. Elle jeta un regard de côté à Rachel. Celle-ci s'était de nouveau laissée aller contre Sam et contemplait Finn d'un air absent tandis qu'il farfouillait dans sa sacoche.

Elle aurait aimé sortir d'ici, c'était vrai. Mais elle aurait aussi aimé trouver le courage de parler. Pour dire à Santana qu'elle s'en voulait, pour dire à Rachel qu'elle l'aimait et pour dire à Sam qu'elle s'excusait.

Elle réfléchit encore un instant et intercepta soudain le regard curieux que lui jetait Blaine. Peut-être qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle réponde après tout. Elle haussa un sourcil dissuasif mais ce fut au tour de Finn de la fixer avec insistance.

« J'aimerais dormir. » laissa-t-elle finalement échapper avec agacement.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Santana qui secouait lentement la tête de droite à gauche, une expression exagérément atterrée plaquée sur le visage. Puck soupira bruyamment et même si cela pouvait passer pour un simple soupir d'ennui aux yeux des autres, elle sut qu'il s'adressait à elle.

Quoi ? Elle n'allait pas tout dire à Rachel _maintenant._ Ç'aurait été ridicule.

Et puis elle n'avait rien demandé à Puck. Elle avait été claire sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il intervienne.

Cependant, sa réponse devait être véritablement ridicule car au scepticisme de ses camarades répondit un ricanement malicieux. Et leur sang se glaça parce-qu'il provenait de la salle qu'ils avaient fuie une heure plus tôt.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu... » murmura Santana d'une voix tremblante.

Rachel agrippa de nouveau Sam et machinalement, Quinn se leva pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Puck.

« Dites-moi que j'ai rêvé, s'il-vous-plaît... » bredouilla la brunette, terrifiée.

Le garçon à la crête ne cria rien à leur ennemi invisible et se contenta de rester là, en alerte. Son cœur s'affolait bien malgré lui dans sa poitrine.

Un autre ricanement répondit au premier, à l'opposé, plus à droite.

« On est en train de devenir fous, balbutia Blaine. On ne peut pas entendre ça. Ce n'est pas possible.

- Les animaux ça ne ricane pas... » grommela Finn en essayant de garder son calme.

Mais il était blanc comme un cachet.

Quinn continuait de scruter l'obscurité. Elle aurait voulu détourner les yeux mais une fascination morbide l'en empêchait. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle s'avança de quelques pas, se mettant presque à la hauteur de Puck.

« Q !» siffla Santana.

Mais la blonde ne l'entendit pas et resta bien campée sur ses jambes, à un pas du jeune homme. Elle avait laissé ses deux piolets posés à côté de Rachel. Puck ne la remarqua pas, ou ne trouva peut-être pas nécessaire de la faire reculer.

Mike s'efforçait de ne pas détourner les yeux de son poste d'observation mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards inquiets en direction de la salle obscure.

Un troisième ricanement sembla se moquer de son attitude peu rassurée. Il parut résonner de façon si brusque et si violente qu'ils sursautèrent tous. En vérité, il ne s'agissait que d'un petit rire aigu et sec.

C'était bien assez.

« Je préférais Gollum... » grommela Santana, de plus en plus irritée par leur impuissance.

Brittany serrait convulsivement sa main. Tournant légèrement la tête, elle vit qu'elle gardait malgré tout une expression relativement impassible.

« Je veux sortir d'ici... » gémit Rachel.

Leurs lampes ne percevaient toujours rien. Et quelque-part, ils en étaient soulagés.

Un autre ricanement résonna dans le silence pesant. Il était effroyablement proche en comparaison des précédents. Machinalement, ils se tassèrent tous en direction du reste du couloir. Il n'y avait bien que Quinn et Puck qui continuaient d'observer l'obscurité, hésitant entre vigilance et terreur.

« Mais ils nous narguent en plus ces... »

La voix de Santana mourut dans sa gorge.

Sam prit une grande inspiration et Finn se frotta nerveusement le bras.

« Je veux sortir d'ici... » répéta Rachel.

Brusquement, un rire plus rapide résonna juste au-dessus de Quinn et Puck, au niveau du plafond de la salle. La blonde attrapa machinalement le bras du garçon et ils échangèrent un regard. Aucun d'eux n'osait lever la tête.

Quinn chercha un encouragement dans le regard verdâtre du jeune homme mais elle n'y trouva que des lueurs vacillantes. Elle serra les dents et la mâchoire de Puck se crispa.

« Il faut que je regarde... » lui souffla-t-elle.

Le garçon ne réagit pas mais elle eut l'impression qu'il secouait imperceptiblement la tête pour l'en dissuader.

« Il faut que je regarde... » dit-elle encore, comme pour se persuader elle-même de la nécessité de ce geste.

Une colère froide sembla transparaître dans le regard de Puck et elle ne comprit pas très bien sa source. Agrippant toujours le bras du garçon, elle se força à compter mentalement jusqu'à trois.

Elle avait dépassé cinq lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à lever le nez.

Sa tête lui parut terriblement lourde et elle se fit violence pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Sa lampe balaya lentement l'obscurité, puis vint se fixer sur une stalagmite qui émergeait non loin de là. Enfin, le rai lumineux effleura le plafond lointain et le souffle de Quinn se bloqua un instant dans sa gorge.  
>Il n'y avait rien.<p>

Elle scruta la roche sombre, et le rayon jaunâtre de la lampe de Puck vint se joindre au sien.

Les autres derrière eux brûlaient tous de savoir s'ils voyaient quelque-chose mais ils étaient trop tétanisés pour oser formuler leur question à voix haute.

« Dis-moi que je ne suis pas aveugle et qu'il n'y a rien... » murmura Quinn.

Son souffle paniqué effleura la joue de Puck. Il ne répondit pas mais elle n'osa pas baisser les yeux pour voir l'expression qu'il affichait.

« Il n'y a rien... » grogna-t-il finalement.

Un froissement retentit à leur droite et il se retourna brusquement.

« IL N'Y A RIEN ! » hurla-t-il à l'espace vide d'où était venu le bruit.

Quinn le dévisagea un instant, puis balaya l'obscurité d'un regard attentif. Son attention revint vers Puck, et elle avisa le piolet qui frémissait entre ses mains crispées. Le garçon avait du mal à ne pas le lâcher.

Quinn s'efforça de maîtriser sa respiration et fit lentement volte-face. Elle riva aussitôt les yeux sur Brittany, ignorant le teint cadavérique de Rachel.

« Il faut qu'on parte d'ici... dit-elle en essayant de ne pas trop balbutier. On est tous au bord de la crise de nerfs. »

Brittany paraissait hésiter entre la simple anxiété et la panique totale.

« On doit attendre les secours. » fit remarquer Blaine d'une voix mécanique.

Quinn détourna un instant les yeux pour le contempler avec attention. Le garçon tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

« Je sais... murmura-t-elle. Mais ils peuvent venir nous chercher un peu plus loin. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici. »

Santana avait autant envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou qu'elle mais elle grommela malgré tout :

« On est sécurité nulle-part, Q. Et si on s'enfonce encore plus dans cette maudite grotte, on signe peut-être notre arrêt de mort. »

Quinn fronça les sourcils. Elle essayait de réfléchir clairement à la situation mais son esprit était complètement engourdi par l'angoisse.

« Nous avons des armes, déclara-t-elle finalement. Nous avons des couteaux et des piolets. Nous avons des crochets et des cordes. Nous avons des fusées de détresse. Nous ne sommes pas démunis. Nous pouvons prendre le risque de nous enfoncer un peu plus sans que cela nous expose.

- Au lieu de partir, nous pourrions peut-être allumer une fusée et la lancer sur... sur eux... » bredouilla Rachel.

Quinn baissa les yeux sur elle et l'observa un instant. La brune paraissait si terrifiée, si paniquée qu'elle eut envie de s'agenouiller pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle se contint.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée... intervint Finn.

- Mais ça pourrait les effrayer, insista Rachel en le fixant d'un air suppliant.

- Ou les énerver... » opposa Finn en fronçant les sourcils avec désolation.

Ils frissonnèrent tous. Derrière Quinn, Puck écumait toujours, pointant son piolet de tous côtés.

« Nous ne savons pas où ils sont... dit Tina d'une voix incertaine. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils sont. Nous ne devrions pas faire n'importe-quoi.

- Mais nous devons faire quelque-chose, gémit Rachel. Nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire comme ça.

- ''Se laisser faire'' ? répéta Santana, dubitative. On n'a pas le choix, Rachel, on est à leur merci. C'est leur territoire ici. »

Rachel écarquilla les yeux et la fixa avec désarroi.

« Calmez-vous, s'empressa de balbutier Quinn. On ne sait rien sur ce que ces... machins sont. Ça ne sert à rien de se monter la tête avec des histoires. Nous ne sommes pas dans un film d'horreur.

- Ah. Pourtant c'est l'impression que j'ai depuis un certain temps, ironisa Santana. Les hurlements, les rires bizarres... Ça y ressemble vaguement tout de même. »

Quinn l'ignora et reporta son attention sur sa copine.

« Brittany... murmura-t-elle. Il faut qu'on prenne une décision. »

La blonde resta silencieuse, regardant Quinn sans vraiment la voir.

« D'accord, dit-elle finalement. Mais on ne doit pas faire n'importe-quoi. On doit tous rester groupés et vous devez m'écouter. »

A sa grande surprise, ils hochèrent tous la tête, obéissants.

« On va essayer de trouver un endroit un peu moins inquiétant et là on prendra le temps de contacter le chalet pour être sûr qu'Artie est informé de notre situation. On ne devra pas trop s'éloigner parce-que si on doit encore rester là quelques heures, ce serait bien que l'on revienne au puits quand il fera jour. C'est compris ? »

Sa voix avait été un peu hésitante mais ils répondirent tous par l'affirmatif. Dans un silence inquiet, ils se redressèrent, prirent leurs sacs et attrapèrent leurs piolets.

Quinn se retourna brièvement pour voir ce qu'il en était de Puck et elle le vit qui s'attardait encore aux environs de la salle, à la recherche d'un ennemi indiscernable.

« Puckerman ! » l'appela-t-elle avec impatience.

Il lui jeta un regard furtif puis reporta presque aussitôt son attention sur l'obscurité qui lui faisait face.

Les pas des autres résonnaient déjà dans le couloir étroit tandis qu'ils se regroupaient. Sam portait Tina avec précaution et Rachel avait attrapé la main de Blaine.

« Puckerman ! » répéta Quinn d'une voix sèche.

Il ne réagit pas du tout cette fois-ci. Elle s'approcha d'une démarche lente, agrippant tant bien que mal ses deux piolets d'une main moite.

Le débardeur noir du garçon était couvert de sueur et il frémissait, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, en alerte. Quinn se stoppa à un pas de lui, à sa gauche.

« Puckerman... » l'appela-t-elle plus doucement.

A cet instant, un nouveau ricanement résonna devant eux. Leurs lampes perçaient l'obscurité du mieux qu'elles pouvaient mais aucun mouvement n'était visible entre les concrétions. Doucement, et un peu effrayée de ce que pourrait être la réaction du garçon, Quinn avança une main pour l'enrouler autour de son bras. Elle sentit aussitôt les veines qui palpitaient sous la peau et la tension qui crispait les muscles fatigués.

« Puck... souffla-t-elle. On doit y aller... »

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle et la fixa avec égarement.

« J'aimerais bien pouvoir les voir... » grommela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Quinn le contempla avec intensité, se laissant un instant absorbée par le vert agité de ses iris.

« Moi aussi... » finit-elle par souffler.

Il n'essaya pas de se dégager et elle en profita pour raffermir sa prise autour de son bras frémissant.

« Si ça se trouve en s'enfonçant comme ça, on va rendre les choses encore pires... » marmonna-t-il.

Quinn soutint son regard orageux.

« On va faire attention, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est simplement pas bon pour nous de rester ici. Regarde-toi. »

Puck s'examina d'un coup d'œil rapide. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Il revint à l'expression attentive de Quinn. Il y avait une étrange douceur dans ses yeux.

Cela lui rappela ce moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés devant la couveuse de Beth, après l'accouchement. Il y avait vraiment cru à l'époque.

« Allez, viens... » lui glissa-t-elle, et elle le tira doucement par le bras.

Il se laissa faire, docile. Les autres s'étaient déjà éloignés de quelques mètres et elle le força à accélérer. Il ne protesta pas, la suivant avec l'air hébété d'un enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise, et elle continua de le tenir fermement par le bras tandis qu'ils s'empressaient de rejoindre les autres.

...

...

_« Si__ on m'avait dit qu'il suffisait de revenir là où tout a commencé pour te trouver, je me serais épargné bien des efforts... » s'exclama Puck.  
><em>

_Son ton narquois n'eut pas l'effet escompté et la silhouette perchée sur la borne de parking en face de lui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Son rictus s'évanouit et il s'arrêta un instant, les bras ballants.  
><em>

_« Yo, Fabray, tu me réponds quand je te parle ? » lança-t-il encore.  
><em>

_Il crut voir les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaisser sous l'effet d'un soupir et le vent estival couvrit presque sa réponse indifférente.  
><em>

_« J'ai entendu. »  
><em>

_Elle ne daigna pas tourner la tête vers lui cependant. Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches et s'avança d'une démarche nonchalante.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la blonde.  
><em>

_- Je viens chercher le ballon que m'a offert le coach Beiste pour mon diplôme, expliqua-t-il en indiquant l'entrée du lycée d'une main. Je l'ai oublié dans mon casier. »  
><em>

_Il ne sut pas vraiment si elle avait entendu ou même si elle écoutait, car elle ne réagit pas.  
><em>

_« Et toi ? s'intéressa-t-il après un instant de silence. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de rôder dans un endroit pareil pendant les vacances ? »  
><em>

_Il s'avança encore et se stoppa juste devant le banc, observant un instant le profil impassible de Quinn.  
><em>

_« Je ne sais pas... » finit-elle par murmurer.  
><em>

_Il haussa un sourcil perplexe.  
><em>

_« Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu sois introuvable depuis la remise des diplômes ? Tout le monde a essayé de te contacter plusieurs fois, tu sais. »  
><em>

_Quinn tourna à peine la tête et le fixa de ses yeux vides. Le cœur de Puck rata un battement et il eut un mouvement de recul.  
><em>

_« Je ne sais pas quoi faire... » dit-elle en reportant son attention sur le bâtiment à l'allure triste.  
><em>

_Le soleil émergea d'entre deux nuages et éclaira ses cheveux ébouriffés d'un vif éclat doré. Ils remuaient au rythme de la brise, et c'était le seul élément de sa silhouette qui paraissait un tant soit peu vivant. Pour le reste, elle ressemblait en tout point à une statue.  
><em>

_« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Puck, dubitatif.  
><em>

_Après un moment d'hésitation, il s'assit sur le banc, veillant bien à ne pas effleurer ne serait-ce que la jupe de la blonde.  
><em>

_« Tu devrais aller chercher ton ballon, répondit-elle laconiquement.  
><em>

_- Ce n'est pas la question que j'ai posée, » fit-il remarquer.  
><em>

_Il lui jeta un regard de côté et il aperçut la moue agacée qu'elle retenait presque. ''Presque'' parce-que son visage était loin d'être expressif. La personne que Quinn avait été semblait s'être repliée quelque-part dans un coin de son esprit, pour ne laisser que cette enveloppe inanimée au-dehors.  
><em>

_Il ne saisissait pas très bien ce qui la mettait dans un tel état.  
><em>

_Elle secoua lentement la tête, comme pour lui signifier que peu importe la réponse qu'elle lui donnerait, il ne comprendrait pas.  
><em>

_« C'est la déprime post-remise des diplômes, c'est ça ? » lança-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.  
><em>

_Elle baissa les yeux vers lui et le fixa sans mot dire.  
><em>

_« Pardon pardon, s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser en levant les mains en signe de défense. Je disais juste ça pour détendre l'atmosphère. »  
><em>

_Elle soupira et releva la tête.  
><em>

_« C'est vrai que ça rend un peu triste, reprit-il en se laissant paresseusement aller contre le bois abîmé. On a passé quatre ans là-dedans et puis d'un coup... plus de repères. C'est un peu perturbant, ouais, mais on s'habitue. Pour moi à la limite ce sera pas trop dépaysant vu que je vais travailler avec le père de Kurt. »  
><em>

_Il lui avait donné cette information en espérant qu'elle y réagisse, mais il s'aperçut que c'était un échec à son air lointain.  
><em>

_Il tapota un instant le banc d'une main impatiente.  
><em>

_« Et toi ? demanda-t-il finalement en tournant la tête vers elle. Tu vas aller étudier dans une espèce d'université ou un truc dans le style ? »  
><em>

_Les yeux de Quinn semblèrent chercher quelque-chose dans la forme imposante du lycée.  
><em>

_« Genre Oxford ou Harvard ? » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
><em>

_Il avait eu envie de la taquiner sur son titre de major de promo depuis la remise des diplômes mais il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion jusque-là.  
><em>

_La réaction à laquelle il s'attendait ne vint pas cependant, et il se fit la réflexion que ce moment qu'il avait attendu avec tant d'impatience était bien décevant au final.  
><em>

_« Va chercher ton ballon, » répéta Quinn d'une voix creuse.  
><em>

_Puck la dévisagea un instant, puis détourna la tête en soupirant avec agacement.  
><em>

_« Toujours à faire des mystères, hein ? grommela-t-il. T'étais pas aussi coincée avant... même pendant ta grossesse. »  
><em>

_Elle le lorgna aussitôt d'un regard froid. Il sourit avec nonchalance, ravi d'avoir enfin réussi à attirer son attention.  
><em>

_« Va chercher ce ballon et laisse-moi tranquille... » murmura-t-elle en continuant de darder sur lui ses yeux figés.  
><em>

_Il haussa les épaules et se leva lentement.  
><em>

_« Dommage. J'aurais voulu discuter une dernière fois avec toi avant que nos chemins se séparent... mais bon. »  
><em>

_Il se retourna pour la détailler un instant. Elle ne daigna pas croiser son regard.  
><em>

_« Sache que t'es toujours aussi belle en tout cas... » laissa-t-il échapper avant de tourner les talons.  
><em>

_Il marcha pendant quelques secondes en direction du lycée, les mains toujours enfoncées dans ses poches. Il songea à cette pompom-girl froide et indifférente qui s'était transformée en étrangère. Il se demanda si c'était à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques mois plus tôt avec Beth.  
><em>

_Puis il s'arrêta net.  
><em>

_Il ne pouvait pas feindre la nonchalance _à ce point. _C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait la blonde.  
><em>

_Il fit vivement volte-face et croisa aussitôt le regard un peu désemparé de Quinn.  
><em>

_« Tu veux passer chez moi ? Genre prendre un verre ou je sais pas ? »  
><em>

_Elle le fixa avec méfiance.  
><em>

_« En toute innocence. » ajouta-t-il dans un réflexe.  
><em>

_Il le regretta aussitôt parce-que ça le rendait encore plus suspicieux... alors que ses intentions étaient tout sauf malveillantes.  
><em>

_Quinn, de son côté, continuait de le dévisager en silence. Le vent soufflait légèrement autour d'eux, charriant des arômes lointains de violette.  
><em>

_« D'accord... » finit-elle par dire d'une voix lente.  
><em>

_Elle sauta avec agilité à bas de son banc. Puck eut du mal à cacher sa surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle accepte.  
><em>

_« On va d'abord chercher ton ballon ? » demanda-t-elle en venant se mettre à sa hauteur.  
><em>

_Son visage avait repris un peu de couleurs. Elle paraissait soudain plus impassible qu'absente.  
><em>

_« Euh... ouaip... » bredouilla le garçon.  
><em>

_Il détourna les yeux et reprit la direction du bâtiment qui se dressait devant eux, trébuchant au passage. Cela arracha un haussement de sourcils fabrayique à Quinn. _

...

...

« Quand est-ce qu'on va contacter Artie ? demanda Rachel d'une voix inquiète. Il faudrait quand même qu'on sache où on va. »

Quinn et Puck les rejoignaient tout juste alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase.

« Dès qu'on trouvera un bon endroit... » répondit Brittany en se retournant pour lui adresser un doux sourire.

Rachel hocha lentement la tête, pas franchement rassurée, et s'agrippa de plus bel à la main de Blaine. Devant eux, Sam portait Tina tant bien que mal. Le sol de plus en plus irrégulier et glissant lui donnait du fil à retordre mais il serrait les dents et s'efforçait de rester sur ses jambes.

« C'est une vraie patinoire... gémit-il alors qu'il manquait de trébucher et d'envoyer du même coup Tina manger la poussière.

- Tu devrais peut-être me reposer, proposa celle-ci en le lorgnant d'un œil angoissé.

- Non, non... marmonna-t-il aussitôt. Et puis ça va, tu es légère.

- Tu n'auras qu'à me soutenir d'un bras, insista-t-elle. Là si tu tombes, on tombe tous les deux... et pour être sincère, je n'ai pas très envie qu'on se brise deux côtes chacun...

- Oh tout de suite les exagérations, lança Santana devant elle. On croirait entendre Rachel !

- Je suis là, intervint la brunette.

- Je sais, » répliqua Santana.

Rachel se tut, un peu vexée.

Le mouvement qui animait de nouveau le groupe et la proximité qu'ils maintenaient entre eux les avaient un peu tous rassurés. Puck cependant, croyait toujours entendre des ricanements derrière lui. A chaque fois, il se faisait violence pour ne pas se retourner, et se concentrait plutôt sur Quinn à côté de lui. La jeune fille le guidait toujours à l'aide de sa main et paraissait étonnamment calme. Mais son sang-froid apparent ne déteignait pas sur le jeune homme et des frémissements parcouraient régulièrement sa colonne vertébrale.

Il se sentait observé.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda la blonde dans un murmure, finissant par remarquer son trouble.

Il la dévisagea furtivement, puis reporta son attention devant lui.

« Puck ?... » insista-t-elle, et elle fronça les sourcils.

Il secoua la tête, obstinément muet. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard avant de laisser tomber.

Soudain, le frémissement qui le parcourut tout entier fut plus perturbant que les autres et il eut la certitude qu'ils étaient suivis. Ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps, il fit vivement volte-face. Le faisceau de son casque accrocha deux orbites vides et une silhouette squelettique, mais ce fut si bref, si fugace, que son cœur eut tout juste le temps de faire un saut périlleux dans sa cage thoracique. La seconde d'après, le rai lumineux n'éclairait plus qu'un morceau de couloir vide.

« Puck, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'agaça Quinn.

Puisqu'il n'avançait plus et puisqu'elle ne consentait pas à le lâcher, elle fut forcée de s'arrêter elle aussi.

Le garçon l'entendit à peine et jeta des regards de tous côtés, à la recherche de la créature. Son piolet se faisait étonnamment lourd dans sa main crispée.

« Puckerman... » gronda-t-elle.

Son regard désorienté suivit la direction empruntée par ses yeux bouillonnants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Les bruits de pas émis par les autres s'éloignaient déjà. Trop au goût de Quinn, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune homme. Qui savait quelles bêtises il était capable de faire, tout seul et sous l'effet du stress...

Elle s'efforça de ne pas paniquer et fit de son mieux pour comprendre ce qui gênait Puck. Reportant son attention sur son visage luisant de sueur, elle aperçut la lueur vigilante qui brillait au fond de ses pupilles.

« Tu en as vue une ? » chuchota-t-elle avec lenteur.

Machinalement, ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du bras du garçon. Il ne répondit rien mais c'était tout comme.

« On ne peut rien dire aux autres... souffla-t-elle presque aussitôt. Ça les ferait paniquer.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? gronda Puck sans pour autant détourner les yeux de la pénombre.

- Il faut qu'on continue.

- On va se faire _manger_.

- Il n'y en avait qu'une, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes beaucoup plus.

- Alors justement, faisons demi-tour et revenons où nous étions. »

Comme pour se moquer de sa déclaration, un ricanement lointain se fit entendre. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux.

« Hé, dépêchez-vous ! » s'exclama Brittany devant eux.

Ils firent aussitôt volte-face. Se rendant enfin compte de leur absence, le reste du groupe s'était arrêté à une vingtaine de mètres de là. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux, un peu hébétés.

Quinn tira fermement Puck en avant et s'il résista pendant quelques secondes, il abandonna bien vite et la suivit sans plus s'y opposer.

« On ne dit rien... » dit-elle dans un murmure.

Il n'eut même pas envie de grommeler une protestation et haussa sèchement les épaules.

« Évitez de vous éloigner comme ça, les morigéna Brittany. Je vous ai dit qu'on devait rester ensemble... »

Ils ne réagirent pas et se contentèrent de rejoindre le groupe avec placidité. Quinn répondit au regard anxieux de Rachel par un sourire machinal et Puck refusa de faire attention à Finn, qui le dévisageait d'un air interrogatif.

Ils reprirent leur route. Ils ne savaient pas de quelle longueur était le couloir ni même sur quoi il débouchait et le _''bip-bip''_ de la montre de Mike ne leur donna pas de plus amples indications là-dessus. Connaître l'heure ne leur était pas d'une grande utilité.

« Artie... murmura Brittany d'une voix hésitante. Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'éloigne juste un peu de la salle parce-qu'il y a des bruits bizarres là-bas. Que cela ne t'empêche pas de nous envoyer des secours, d'accord ? »

On aurait dit une petite fille qui demandait un bonbon à la confiserie du coin. Et malgré l'inquiétude, malgré l'angoisse, malgré la fatigue, Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de ce visage si étrangement intimidé.

Rachel quant à elle avait lâché la main de Blaine depuis longtemps, car elle sentait qu'en s'accrochant ainsi à lui, elle ne faisait qu'accroître l'angoisse du garçon.

Celui-ci n'était déjà pas très rassuré, alors il était inutile de lui ajouter un poids en plus.

Tout à coup, le couloir sembla s'élargir devant eux. Les murs s'écartèrent, le plafond s'éleva au-dessus de leurs casques poussiéreux et le sol se fit moins humide. Ils pouvaient facilement s'aligner à quatre à présent et ils ne se gênèrent pas pour le faire, le groupe se resserrant ainsi davantage.

Bizarrement, ils avaient l'impression de pouvoir mieux respirer dans cette partie de la grotte. Ils étaient toujours enfermés, ils étaient toujours coincés, mais quelque-part l'air se faisait moins étouffant. Cela arracha un sourire un peu nerveux à Rachel et elle leva le menton pour inspirer une grande bouffée d'air.  
>Son sourire se figea à l'instant où ses yeux rencontraient les pupilles laiteuses de la créature suspendue juste au-dessus d'elle. Son cerveau enregistra le corps maigre et suintant, les griffes enfoncés dans la paroi rocheuse, la tête difforme et effrayante... et elle eut pendant une affreuse seconde l'impression de succomber à un arrêt cardiaque.<p>

Elle mit plusieurs instants à comprendre que le hurlement qui résonnait soudain dans le large boyau était le sien. Un vent de confusion souffla aussitôt sur le groupe et suivant son regard, ils levèrent tous la tête. Leurs cris se bloquèrent dans leurs gorges.

Lâchant Puck, Quinn s'empressa de se placer derrière Rachel, de l'attraper par la taille et de poser une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le hurlement qui continuait de s'échapper de sa bouche grande ouverte. La brunette se débattit, cédant tout à fait à la panique qui grondait depuis longtemps, tapie au fond de son cœur. Et peu importe combien Quinn appuyait sa main contre sa bouche, peu importe combien elle la serrait au niveau de la taille, elle ne voulait pas se calmer.

« Chut... Chut... » lui glissa la blonde à l'oreille dans un murmure suppliant.

L'agitation de Rachel contrastait avec le calme mortel qui régnait sur le groupe. Tous gardaient les yeux levés vers la créature accrochée au plafond, juste au-dessus d'eux, et ils essayaient de bouger le moins possible... espérant peut-être stupidement que cela la ferait partir.

1...

2...

3...

Soleil !

L'étrange bête avait la tête tournée vers eux, mais elle était complètement immobile. A croire qu'elle était morte.

« Rachel... murmura Quinn. S'il-te-plaît, je t'en prie... »

La brune lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le genou et si elle se courba un instant, serrant les dents sous l'effet de la douleur, Quinn ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

« Rachel, articula-t-elle péniblement. Rachel, calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît. _S'il-te-plaît... _»

La peur lui comprimait le cœur avec force et elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Bon sang, Q, grogna Santana d'une voix blanche. Fais-la taire.

- Je fais ce que je peux... » répondit la blonde avec désespoir.

Progressivement, l'acharnement que Rachel mettait à se débattre diminua. Les cris qu'étouffaient Quinn sous sa main se transformèrent en gémissements ; ses jambes cessèrent de se mouvoir et devinrent molles et flageolantes. Quinn raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille, car elle sentait que si elle la lâchait maintenant, Rachel tomberait au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

« Elle est morte ou bien ? demanda Sam dans un murmure.

- La ferme, Evans... » grommela Santana.

Hébétée, Quinn mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'ils ne parlaient pas de Rachel.

« On devrait peut-être partir très lentement et très précautionneusement... proposa Mike avec un calme un peu désemparant.

- Ta gueule, Jackie Chan... »

Santana s'était plaquée contre la paroi derrière elle, essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le dérangeant quadrupède et elle. Percevant son angoisse et ayant aussi du mal à contrôler la sienne, Brittany attrapa sa main tant bien que mal de ses doigts tremblants.

Le regard de Puck restait rivé sur les orbites grands ouverts. Ces yeux globuleux et blanchâtres qui paraissaient tous les traverser de part-en-part tout en ne les voyant pas vraiment le mettaient mal à l'aise. Mais son piolet semblait peser trois tonnes dans sa paume frémissante et il était incapable de lever le bras, totalement paralysé.

Quinn continuait de tenir Rachel. Lorsqu'aux tremblements qui la secouaient, elle réalisa que la jeune fille sanglotait silencieusement, complètement anéantie par la vague de panique dont elle venait d'être la victime, elle la serra doucement contre elle, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Ça va aller... lui chuchota-t-elle d'une voix frémissante. Ça va aller, Rachel, ne t'inquiète pas... »

Plus elle regardait la créature accrochée au plafond, plus Santana avait la nausée. Peut-être parce-que la bête était réellement immonde, peut-être parce-qu'elle-même était terrifiée, peut-être parce-que le parfum d'inconnu que cet individu non-identifié dégageait était beaucoup trop étourdissant. En tous les cas, elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'effondrer. En façade du moins. Elle essayait de ne pas bouger et de ne pas faire de bruit, et elle s'accrochait à la main de Brittany avec le désespoir d'une noyée.

De toute manière, qu'y avait-il d'autre à faire ?

« On ne va quand même pas rester plantés là jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous tombe dessus, si ? s'inquiéta Finn dans un murmure.

- Elle est peut-être morte, » insista Sam en lorgnant la chose d'un œil de plus en plus curieux.

Bizarrement, sa peur s'était volatilisée à la vue de la créature. Que pouvait faire ce petit sac d'os contre eux tous ? Ou même contre lui tout seul ? Il n'y avait rien à craindre. Cela deviendrait problématique s'il y en avait plus, cela ne faisait aucun doute... mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'y en avait qu'une seule de rivée au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Les autres, en revanche, ne semblaient pas du même avis.

Il n'y avait bien que Mike, Quinn et Rachel qui restaient relativement indifférents à la créature. Mike parce-qu'il était toujours drapé dans cet admirable calme olympien à la limite de la sociopathie. Quinn parce-que tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était cette petite brune effondrée dans ses bras et qu'elle essayait de rassurer en lui murmurant des paroles qu'elle ne comprenait qu'à moitié. Rachel parce-qu'elle avait complètement craqué. Autrement, les membres restants du Glee Club avaient tous leurs lampes orientées en direction de la chose suspendue au-dessus d'eux, et aucun d'eux n'osait bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre de peur que le mouvement des lumières n'éveille quelque-chose en elle.

Mais Sam commençait à s'impatienter, Tina à avoir du mal à respirer, Santana à vaciller de plus en plus, alors ils étaient bien forcés de prendre une décision.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmura Blaine en coulant un regard anxieux en direction de Brittany.

- On devrait peut-être revenir à l'entrée du couloir... proposa Finn. Les secours sont peut-être là.

- S'ils étaient là, on les aurait entendus. » fit observer Santana.

Comme d'un commun accord, ils se turent tous. Seuls les sanglots à peine perceptibles de Rachel perturbèrent leur silence attentif, mais peu importe à quel point ils tendirent l'oreille, ils n'entendirent aucune voix humaine.

« Il est deux heures passés, soupira Sam. Ils mettent _un peu_ trop de temps, je trouve. »

Personne ne réagit à sa remarque.

« C'est peut-être un piège, finit par dire Brittany à mi-voix. Elle s'est mise là pour nous forcer à faire demi-tour.

- C'est un machin tout flasque, Britt... » grommela Santana en se faisant violence pour ne pas détourner les yeux de la chose en question.

Sa nuque commençait à lui faire mal.

« Je serais même étonnée que ça ait un cerveau... conclut-elle.

- Ça me paraîtrait logique, laissa échapper Mike.

- Bref, grinça-t-elle. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce... truc... machin... enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que ça ne peut _penser._ Il n'y a que nous qui pouvons faire ça. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Frankenteen. »

Celui-ci entendit à peine sa pique, trop distrait par l'appréhension qui le tétanisait.

« Il faudrait qu'on contacte Artie pour savoir où ils en sont, proposa Blaine.

- On ne sait pas dans quel sac est l'émetteur, répliquèrent-ils tous dans un chuchotement.

- On a notre temps. On peut tout déballer... insista-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et comme ça s'ils ne sont pas loin, on saura si on doit continuer ou revenir en arrière.

- On s'était mis d'accord pour trouver un coin un minimum rassurant, objecta Santana. Si je ne m'abuse, ça l'est pas tellement ici. Si on commence à tout déballer et que ce truc se réveille ou nous tombe dessus... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et se contenta de frissonner en esquissant une moue dégoûtée.

« On parle et elle ne réagit pas, » dit Puck.

Il avait enfin réussi à maîtriser sa stupéfaction et intervenait pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous arrêtés net.

« Donc on pourrait faire un peu plus de bruit sans que ça change quelque-chose, nan ?

- Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque personnellement... » grogna Santana d'un ton méfiant.

Ils retombèrent dans un silence tendu. Les sanglots de Rachel s'étaient calmés et elle ne disait plus rien, blottie contre Quinn. Aucune des deux n'osait lever les yeux.

« Y a pas de danger, insista Puck. Est-ce qu'on l'a vue faire juste un petit mouvement depuis qu'on l'a remarquée ? Elle bat même pas des paupières.

- Peut-être parce-qu'elle en a pas... » grinça Santana, et elle se sentit encore plus nauséeuse qu'auparavant.

Puck leva lentement son piolet, saisi par la curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » s'inquiéta Finn en se retournant pour le dévisager.

Le mouvement de sa lampe jeta une ombre inquiétante sur la créature, toujours aussi inanimée. Puck stoppa son geste et adressa un froncement de sourcils à son ami.

« Je regarde si y a une quelconque raison de stresser... » expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
>Il laissa cependant son bras là et attendit d'entendre d'autres protestations. Mais personne ne dit rien.<p>

« Alors je le fais ou pas ? » demanda-t-il avec impatience.

Après quelques secondes d'incertitude, des murmures anxieux l'encouragèrent. Il raffermit sa prise autour du piolet et le leva un peu plus. Le métal de l'outil scintilla doucement à la lueur des lampes, puis s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres du corps visqueux et maigrelet.

Incapable d'en supporter plus, Santana détourna la tête. Brittany avisa son teint verdâtre, inquiète.

Il ne se passa rien.

Puck esquissa un sourire victorieux. Il était aussi soulagé que les autres du manque de réaction de la bête.

« Ah bah vous voyez que ce machin peut-... » s'esclaffa-t-il en enfonçant légèrement la pointe de son piolet dans la chair blanchâtre.

La bouche jusque-là à peine visible sur le visage inexpressif s'ouvrit aussitôt et un long hululement, semblable à celui qu'ils avaient entendus auparavant, les fit tous sursauter. Cédant à la panique, Santana hurla des injures d'une voix suraiguë, tandis que Rachel se dégageait avec précipitation de l'étreinte de Quinn.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » cria Sam.

Puck n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde. Il ramena son bras en arrière et le releva presque aussitôt, tranchant la tête de la créature d'un geste précis et efficace. Ils se tassèrent tous contre les parois de la caverne alors qu'elle tombait entre eux avec un bruit sourd et flasque.

Au hurlement strident et effrayant succéda un silence encore plus terrifiant, et ils s'entreregardèrent tous, blancs comme des linges.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, Puckerman, bon sang ? siffla Santana d'une voix tremblante.

- J'allais pas la laisser nous gueuler comme ça dessus, » répliqua celui-ci en essuyant la pointe de son piolet sur la semelle de sa basket.

Il paraissait tout juste ébranlé. Presque satisfait de son réflexe même.

« Mais... Mais... » bredouilla Rachel en mettant les mains devant sa bouche.

Elle fixa un instant la tête qui gisait à leurs pieds, puis releva les yeux, écœurée.

« Mais tu vas attirer les autres... » lâcha-t-elle dans un gémissement.

En face d'elle, Quinn avait du mal à contrôler sa respiration.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils viendraient d'un coup ? demanda Mike. On fait tellement de bruit quoi qu'on fasse, s'ils avaient voulu nous chercher, ils l'auraient-...

- Oh toi avec ton tempérament de mollusque, la ferme ! » le coupa Santana.

Elle semblait au bord de l'hystérie.

Mutiques, Sam et Tina examinaient tour à tour le corps et la tête, essayant de savoir à quel genre d'être vivant ils avaient affaire. Sam se serait cru dans un mauvais remake du _Seigneur des Anneaux_, Tina quant à elle avait la glaçante impression d'avoir atterrie en plein milieu de ce maudit film d'horreur qu'ils avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de visionner juste avant leur départ pour la grotte.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? demanda Santana à Puck, oubliant qu'elle se répétait.

- Parce-qu'on ne va pas se laisser faire ! grommela-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas une question de se laisser faire ou pas, siffla-t-elle. On n'est pas au lycée, c'est pas celui qui se fera le plus remarquer qui gagnera !

- Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ?

- Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ? On devrait se faire tous petits pour pouvoir voir enfin ces imbéciles de secours qui ne se ramènent toujours pas, et au lieu de ça tu-...

- TOUT LE MONDE VOULAIT VERIFIER, D'ACCORD ? rugit-il. On pouvait pas savoir ! »

Ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence, essayant chacun de maîtriser leur colère.

« On devrait retourner en arrière, proposa Finn d'une voix hésitante. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

A cet instant, un hurlement lointain retentit derrière eux, suivi presque aussitôt d'une série de hululements stridents et menaçants.

« Bon ok, ça suffit... grogna Puck. On se tire ! »

Finn esquissait déjà un mouvement pour faire volte-face mais il l'attrapa par l'épaule et le tira en avant.

« Pas par là, imbécile. » grommela-t-il en le poussant devant lui.

Les autres membres de l'expédition ne réagirent pas et se contentèrent de le dévisager avec désarroi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » s'énerva-t-il.

Comme pour lui donner raison, une nouvelle cacophonie de cris résonna, se répercutant de façon glaçante sur les parois du couloir. Ils n'en attendirent pas plus pour prendre leurs jambes à leur cou et laissèrent la créature décapitée sans plus de remord derrière eux.

Sam faisait de son mieux pour trottiner avec Tina dans ses bras, mais il dut finalement se rendre à l'évidence : il n'allait pas assez vite et en plus il était déjà épuisé. A bout de souffle, il ralentit progressivement et s'arrêta. Les autres s'éloignaient déjà au petit trot, mais se retournant et voyant les deux en difficulté,

Mike vint aussitôt vers eux.

« Mike... bredouilla Sam. Je n'y arrive pas, je ne sais pas comment faire... »

L'autre les dévisagea un instant, une lueur d'anxiété transparaissant dans son regard habituellement si serein.

« Prends-moi sur ton dos, dit soudainement Tina.

- Dépêchez-vous ! » entendirent-ils crier, et ils virent le groupe qui ralentissait pour les attendre.

Une série de ricanements leur parvint. Elle provenait toujours d'aussi loin mais cela ne les empêcha pas de frissonner.

« Prends-moi sur ton dos ! répéta Tina d'un ton pressant. J'aimerais bien courir mais j'ai le pied en compote, alors désolée.

- Il n'y a que toi pour t'excuser d'être blessée... murmura Mike.

- _Ça n'a pas d'importance !_ Sam, fais comme si j'étais un sac.

- Mais si je te tiens par le pied-...

- Sam ! »

Le blond s'exécuta précipitamment et s'efforça, avec l'aide de Mike, de bien l'installer sur son dos. Tina contint plusieurs hoquets de douleur mais fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaître, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils rejoignaient les autres avec empressement.

Ils avançaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, courant à une allure régulière, mais l'étroitesse du couloir, l'obscurité qui n'était rompue que très brièvement par l'éclat de leurs lampes et le sol irrégulier rendaient la chose difficile.

Une nouvelle salve de hurlements les incita à presser le pas et Sam dut puiser dans ses dernières forces pour tenir le rythme, avec toujours Tina sur son dos. Mais la peur lui donnait des ailes et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'effondrer pitoyablement.

Soudain, les rais lumineux en constant mouvement qui les guidaient dessinèrent les contours de trois larges boyaux devant eux.

« Les trois couloirs ! » cria Brittany d'une voix essoufflée.

Mais ils l'entendirent tout juste et ne ralentirent pas.

« A gauche ! cria Quinn.

- A droite ! s'exclama Puck en même temps.

- Non, attendez ! Allons tout droit ! » s'écria Brittany.

Mais la confusion régnait sur le groupe et elle ne fit que s'accroître avec les ricanements suraigus qui retentirent loin derrière eux. La pétillante blonde s'arrêta à l'entrée du couloir du milieu, égarée, et elle eut tout juste le temps de voir la forme vague de Puck qui disparaissait à droite.

« NON ! PUCKERMAN ! » hurla Santana.

Mais un hululement couvrit son cri.

« Finn ! » s'écria Brittany.

Le garçon la regarda avec hébétement.

« Suis-le ! lui demanda-t-elle. Il ne faut pas qu'il aille là-bas tout seul ! »

Le jeune homme n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de hocher la tête d'un air mi-décidé mi-anxieux et de disparaître dans le boyau.

« Où est Mike ? » s'inquiéta Tina.

Perchée sur Sam, elle tournait la tête de tous côtés.

« Il est parti à gauche... » annonça Quinn d'une voix hachée.

Pliée en deux à l'entrée du tunnel en question, elle reprenait son souffle tant bien que mal.

« Bon sang, mais pourquoi tout le monde se disperse ? » siffla Santana, furieuse.

Un insupportable sentiment d'urgence leur compressait la poitrine.

« Et Blaine ? » demanda Rachel en écarquillant des yeux paniqués.

Brittany jeta un regard à la brunette, puis se tourna vers Santana.

« Il faut que tu accompagnes Mike... lui glissa-t-elle hâtivement.

- _Quoi ?_ bredouilla la brune. Non, il est grand et il a un sac avec lui, il peut très bien se débrouiller seul.

- Il ne faut pas qu'on se disperse, mais si on en laisse un seul c'est encore pire, insista Brittany en la fixant avec intensité.

- Pourquoi moi ? articula-t-elle péniblement.

- Sam a Tina et Rachel... est Rachel, lui souffla la blonde.

- Quinn peut bien y aller, » rétorqua Santana en pointant un doigt tremblant en direction de sa rivale.

La concernée était encore trop occupée à récupérer et ne fit même pas attention à elle.

« Tu as préparé l'expédition avec moi, tu sais un peu mieux à quoi t'attendre... murmura Brittany.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Santana. Je ne savais pas qu'on allait avoir des bestioles, je ne savais pas qu'on allait changer d'itinéraire, je ne savais pas que-...

- Tu es courageuse, San.

- _Pas ici._ Il est hors de question que je me sépare de toi. »

Brittany laissa échapper un soupir tendu et attrapa les mains de la brune.

« Je ne peux pas laisser Sam et Tina y aller seuls. Finn est avec Puck. Moi je vais avec eux. Toi tu vas avec Mike. »

Santana secoua la tête de droite à gauche en dardant sur elle un regard revêche.

« On n'a pas le temps d'en discuter, San. S'il-te-plaît. _S'il-te-plaît._ »

Santana prit une grande inspiration et s'efforça de maîtriser son stress. Elle était absolument terrifiée.

« Je ne veux pas y aller seule, chuchota-t-elle finalement. Tu prends mon sarcasme pour du courage mais-...

- Tu ne seras pas seule. Tu vas vite retrouver Mike. »

Un autre bruit lointain, semblable à un tapotement, les fit frémir toutes les deux.

« Je ne veux pas... » gémit Santana.

On eût dit un enfant effrayé par le fantôme qui se serait caché dans son placard. Brittany lui sourit d'un air rassurant et exerça une légère pression sur ses mains moites.

« Je ne veux pas te laisser, je ne veux pas... balbutia Santana. _Je ne veux pas. _

- Si le sac de Mike contient le récepteur, demandez à Artie si un autre itinéraire permet de rejoindre le couloir du milieu, dit Brittany en articulant chaque syllabe. Sinon, revenez en arrière pour le prendre ici.

- Britt... S'il-te-plaît. »

Elles s'entreregardèrent.

« Les filles, intervint Sam en jetant un regard en arrière. On devrait se dépêcher là, peut-être.

- San... » murmura Brittany.

L'ex-HBIC leva la tête pour un instant fixer le plafond suintant et reprendre ses esprits, puis elle reporta son attention sur la pétillante blonde.

« Si je ne te revois pas en un seul morceau, je te tue. » grommela-t-elle.

Brittany l'observa un instant sans mot dire, puis lui sourit avec douceur. Saisies par la même impulsion, elles avancèrent la tête pour s'embrasser. Leurs casques se heurtèrent presque aussitôt avec un bruit sec. Après un soupir irrité, Santana lâcha dans un murmure :

« Je t'aime... »

Elle ne parvint pas à se débarrasser de son expression revêche, mais Brittany perçut la vulnérabilité qui se cachait derrière, et si elle n'y réagit pas de vive voix, la réponse brillait au fond de ses yeux.

« _Les filles !_ » s'exclama Sam.

Santana lui jeta un regard agacé, mais lâcha malgré tout les mains de Brittany et recula d'un pas.

« Allons-y ! » s'exclama la pétillante blonde en faisant signe aux autres.

Sam raffermit sa prise autour des chevilles de Tina et s'engagea précipitamment dans le tunnel. Rachel ne bougea pas, toujours aussi paniquée, et Brittany dut l'attraper par la main pour qu'elle consente enfin à remuer.

Se retournant pour suivre le couloir emprunté par Mike, Santana se trouva face à une Quinn complètement perdue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? siffla-t-elle. Suis-les ! »

La blonde la contempla d'un air sonné.

« Q ! Vas-y ! »

Un grattement résonna dans le tunnel à présent dépourvu de toute autre présence humaine que la leur et elles tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Il n'était pas assez lointain au goût de Santana, alors, sans se donner le temps d'hésiter, elle attrapa Quinn par le poignet et la tira avec elle en direction du couloir de gauche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura la blonde d'une voix éteinte. Je croyais que je devais-...

- Ils sont déjà loin, répliqua Santana en la tirant avec un peu plus de force pour la forcer à courir. Viens avec moi, ça vaudra mieux. »

Et elle ne dit pas qu'elle la prenait aussi avec elle parce-qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule.

Quinn la suivit docilement, et Santana ne la lâcha pas un seul instant tandis qu'elles couraient dans le couloir. Elles s'aperçurent bien vite que celui-ci se rétrécissait au fur-et-à-mesure de leur progression et Santana fut un instant saisie par l'effroyable pensée qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un cul-de-sac. Elle n'aurait pas la force de revenir en arrière, même en ayant Quinn avec elle.

La blonde de son côté s'efforçait d'assimiler tous les événements qui venaient de se produire. Son hébétement l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement et elle serait sans doute restée seule à l'entrée des trois boyaux si Santana ne l'avait pas emmenée de force avec elle.

Ils étaient tous séparés. En trois groupes. Sans savoir où chacun d'eux allait. Pour ne rien arranger, Quinn avait encore l'impression d'entendre des hurlements loin derrière elles. Menaçants et moqueurs.

_Qu'était-il en train d'arriver ? _

Son sac pesait lourd dans son dos, et elle serrait machinalement les deux piolets dans sa main libre. Elle avait mal aux pieds, à la tête. Au cœur. Elle se souvenait confusément du moment de panique de Rachel, comment elle s'était efforcée de la calmer, comment elles étaient restées serrées l'une contre l'autre sans vraiment faire attention aux autres, qui essayaient de voir si la créature était bien vivante ou non.

Et maintenant Rachel était ailleurs. Le pressentiment qu'elles ne se reverraient peut-être pas étouffa un instant Quinn, et elle se concentra sur sa course pour ne pas suffoquer. L'air entrait en brûlant dans ses poumons, sa vue s'obscurcissait à intervalles réguliers sous l'effet de l'épuisement et elle essayait de suivre l'allure de Santana tant bien que mal.

Elles ne devaient pas s'arrêter où ils viendraient les prendre.

Et il leur fallait aussi retrouver Mike. Mike.

Saisie par une brusque impulsion, Quinn détourna les yeux du sol bosselé et hurla le prénom du garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grogna Santana en enfonçant les ongles dans sa peau.

- Il faut qu'il sache qu'on le cherche... répondit Quinn.

- Tout le monde va le savoir avec tes cris ! » s'agaça la brune.

La blonde se tut et continua à courir.

Elle n'arrivait plus à penser clairement.

...

...

_« C'est_ _hors de question... »_

_Santana contempla un instant l'air froid qu'elle affichait, puis leva les yeux au ciel.  
><em>

_« Depuis quand est-ce que je t'ai demandée ton avis ?  
><em>

_- Tu m'as demandée d'intervenir en sa faveur et je dis non. » rétorqua Quinn en lisant les plis de son uniforme de Cheerio avec soin.  
><em>

_Santana rangea le reste de ses affaires dans son casier sans rien ajouter.  
><em>

_« Tu sais que ça va rien changer, hein ? finit-elle par lancer avec indifférence. J'arriverai à lui faire obtenir une audition, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça. »  
><em>

_Quinn essaya de se contrôler une minable fraction de secondes, puis jeta sa serviette au sol et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers Santana. Celle-ci ne la remarqua pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle claque la porte de son casier juste sous son nez.  
><em>

_« Hé ! protesta-t-elle en dardant sur la jeune blonde un regard mi-surpris mi-agacé.  
><em>

_- J'ai dit non, » siffla Quinn.  
><em>

_Santana ramassa le tee-shirt qu'elle avait lâché sous l'effet de la stupéfaction et elle jaugea sa camarade de la tête aux pieds.  
><em>

_« Calmos, Q, grinça-t-elle en faisant volte-face. T'es pas ma mère. »  
><em>

_Elle se dirigea vers les douches. Quinn lui emboîta précipitamment le pas.  
><em>

_« Et puis ça fait déjà pas mal de temps qu'elle traîne avec nous, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? lança-t-elle sans se retourner.  
><em>

_- Qu'elle traîne avec_ toi, _» rectifia Quinn avec âpreté.  
><em>

_Santana haussa les épaules et attrapa le shampooing qu'elle avait laissé traîner dans un coin. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle se trouva de nouveau nez-à-nez avec Quinn, qui la fixait sans ciller, les mains sur les hanches.  
><em>

_« Écoute, Q, commença Santana d'un ton un peu moins nonchalant. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle rejoigne les Cheerios au départ. Mais elle le veut vraiment et puis... les acrobaties qu'elle est capable de faire nous propulserons sans doute au sommet du classement pour les Nationales. C'est un bon point pour elle et pour nous. Alors... s'il-te-plaît... »  
><em>

_Habituellement, elle aurait préféré s'arracher la langue plutôt que de prononcer ce dernier mot mais face à l'attitude inébranlable de Quinn, elle n'avait pas la choix.  
><em>

_« … parles-en au coach. Tu es sa capitaine, elle te fait confiance.  
><em>

_- Justement, je ne veux pas perdre sa confiance en ayant le culot de lui demander d'auditionner exceptionnellement une fille qui vient tout juste d'arriver au lycée, » rétorqua Quinn avec aplomb.  
><em>

_Santana la scruta un instant, à la recherche du mensonge dans ses paroles. Elle laissa finalement tomber et lui tournant le dos, reprit la direction des casiers.  
><em>

_« Tu ne gagneras que sa confiance quand elle verra ce que Brittany peut apporter à l'escouade, insista-t-elle. Et ça nous fera une alliée de plus dans cette équipe de charognes, penses-y. »  
><em>

_Quinn secoua frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche et la suivit d'une démarche hâtive à travers les douches aux murs carrelés et blanchâtres.  
><em>

_« Tu as toujours dit que c'était nous deux. Que nous étions seules contre toutes. Il n'a jamais été question de recruter parmi les premières années pour nous apporter du soutien. Nous nous débrouillons très bien toutes seules. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas continuer comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à ce que Brittany intègre l'équipe ? »  
><em>

_Santana lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.  
><em>

_« Parce-que c'est mon amie. Et parce-que je suis convaincue qu'elle peut nous être d'un grand soutien, que ce soit à nous ou à toute l'équipe pour les Nationales. »  
><em>

_Quinn croisa les bras et se laissa tomber sur un banc. Elle observa Santana d'un œil __glacial tandis que l'adolescente composait le code de son casier pour y glisser sa bouteille de shampooing.  
><em>

_« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux être amie avec cette écervelée, lâcha-t-elle avec mépris.  
><em>

_- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, gronda Santana en la vrillant d'un regard menaçant.  
><em>

_- Tu sais très bien que c'est la vérité, rétorqua Quinn d'un air mauvais. Elle se fera bouffer en trois jours si jamais elle parvient à rejoindre l'escouade. Trop bonne, trop conne.  
><em>

_- Elle n'est pas_ conne _! » s'exclama Santana, furieuse.  
><em>

_Quinn haussa un sourcil sceptique, satisfaite d'avoir provoqué une telle réaction chez son amie.  
><em>

_« Arrête de parler d'elle comme ça, siffla Santana. Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, très bien, je me débrouillerai toute seule. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la traiter de cette façon.  
><em>

_- C'est ce qu'on fait avec tout le monde, répliqua Quinn en se levant vivement sous l'effet de la frustration qui l'agitait. Manger ou être mangé, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne ici !  
><em>

_- Pas avec elle ! répliqua Santana. Elle est des nôtres, Q, et tu vas devoir l'accepter, peu importe à quel point le dédain que tu as pour elle est important !  
><em>

_- Ça fait des semaines que je la supporte ! Ça fait des semaines qu'elle te suit comme un petit chien, je n'en peux plus ! Seules contre toutes, tu te souviens ? »  
><em>

_Santana la dévisagea un instant, puis secoua la tête avec un dédain à peine dissimulé, attrapa son sac et prit la direction de la sortie.  
><em>

_« On peut être à trois contre toutes... » laissa-t-elle échapper sans se retourner.  
><em>

_Quinn serra les poings et essaya de se faire une raison.  
><em>

_Elle pouvait supporter Brittany. Elle pouvait la soutenir chez les Cheerios. Elle pouvait faire tout cela, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était capitaine des pompom-girls et en passe de devenir la fille la plus populaire du lycée.  
><em>

_Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui céder Santana. C'était son alliée chez les Cheerios. Elle gardait ses arrières. Elle avait eu l'idée du slushie pour RuPaul, elle l'avait défendue contre Tania.  
><em>

_Quinn ne voulait pas la partager avec Brittany.  
><em>

_« On fonctionne en tandem ! s'exclama-t-elle après un moment de lutte. On est un duo, San, et on marche très bien comme ça ! Si on introduit Brittany dans l'équipe, on devra faire attention à elle en plus et... et on se dispersera trop ! Tania en profitera sûrement pour me planter un couteau dans le dos ! »  
><em>

_Santana ne se trouvait plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres des portes, mais elle se stoppa net en entendant ces paroles. Se retournant lentement, elle contempla un instant la blonde d'un air impassible.  
><em>

_« Alors c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as peur que je te délaisse ? Quinn Fabray a peur d'être délaissée ? »  
><em>

_La blonde battit des paupières d'un air hébété, avant de se ressaisir aussitôt.  
><em>

_« J'ai peur de perdre mon poste de capitaine à cause de ta stupidité, rétorqua-t-elle avec froideur. Il est hors de question que ça m'arrive, que ce soir pour toi ou pour n'importe-qui d'autre. »  
><em>

_Un rictus narquois fendit le visage de Santana. Quinn savait bien qu'elle n'était pas dupe.  
><em>

_« Tu as peur que je te délaisse, » répéta-t-elle, de plus en plus amusée.  
><em>

_Quinn poussa un soupir ostensiblement irrité.  
><em>

_« Je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves au pied de la pyramide, c'est tout, grinça-t-elle.  
><em>

_- Le coach a le pouvoir de prendre cette décision, pas toi, rectifia Santana d'un air moqueur.  
><em>

_- Elle la prendra sûrement quand elle s'apercevra que tu n'es plus aussi efficace qu'avant.  
><em>

_- Brittany ou pas, je serai toujours aussi efficace, déclara Santana avec morgue.  
><em>

_- Pas si je décide du contraire, » dit Quinn en reposant machinalement les mains sur ses __hanches.  
><em>

_Santana fronça les sourcils, mi-perplexe mi-narquoise, et s'avança lentement vers la blonde.  
><em>

_« J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être capitaine tout en étant incapable de me mentir... » murmura-t-elle d'un air ébahi.  
><em>

_Quinn ne répondit pas.  
><em>

_« Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te laisser... comme ça ? » demanda Santana en se stoppant à deux mètres d'elle.  
><em>

_Quinn soutint son regard mais ne réagit pas.  
><em>

_« Je sais que je suis fourbe... mais à ce point... » ajouta Santana avec un haussement de sourcils.  
><em>

_La blonde s'efforça de maintenir sa façade.  
><em>

_« Après tout, ce serait idiot de se mettre la_ capitaine _à dos... » conclut sa camarade avec nonchalance.  
><em>

_La mâchoire de Quinn se crispa et l'autre la dévisagea, satisfaite de sa petite blague.  
><em>

_« Espèce de-... siffla la jeune Fabray.  
><em>

_- Alors tu demanderas au coach ? la coupa abruptement Santana.  
><em>

_- Non, » siffla Quinn.  
><em>

_Santana pencha la tête sur le côté et la scruta avec attention. Quinn fit de son mieux pour ne pas ciller. Après un long moment de silence, la brune murmura :  
><em>

_« Je sais que je passe mon temps à dire que je reste avec toi par obligation, à dire que c'est nécessaire parce-qu'autrement, on se fera toutes les deux bouffer par les autres. Je sais que je fais semblant d'être prête à me retourner contre toi à la moindre opportunité. Mais... »  
><em>

_Elle serra les dents et lâcha avec réticence :  
><em>

_«... tu as de l'importance pour moi. Peu importe à quel point tu peux être coincée, frigide et calculatrice... »  
><em>

_Quinn la regarda avec dureté mais elle ne broncha pas, gardant son air sérieux.  
><em>

_« … tu comptes pour moi, Q. On est entrées chez les Cheerios ensemble. On est allées au camp de cheerleading cet été ensemble. On est un tandem, tu as raison. Et ce n'est pas l'arrivée de Brittany chez les pompom-girls qui va changer ça. »  
><em>

_Quinn haussa les épaules avec une indifférence feinte.  
><em>

_« On est les _Head Bitches In Charge, _poursuivit Santana en la gratifiant d'un sourire en coin. Personne ne peut rien contre nous. Tu es la capitaine, et je suis ton second, et ça le restera jusqu'à la fin du lycée. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Alors te fais pas de bile, Q, ok ? »  
><em>

_L'expression du visage de la blonde ne changea pas. Mais à l'intérieur, la jalousie qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas ressentir face au rapprochement des dernières semaines entre Brittany et Santana s'était étouffée avec les paroles de son amie.  
><em>

_« Maintenant que ça, c'est réglé... reprit celle-ci en feignant de nouveau la nonchalance. Tu vas m'aider pour Brittany ? »  
><em>

_Quinn eut un mouvement de recul et la scruta un instant d'un air inébranlable.  
><em>

_« Non, répéta-t-elle finalement. Tu te débrouilleras toute seule. Et si tout ce blabla, c'était pour ça, alors tu peux aller te-...  
><em>

_- Bon sang ! » jura Santana avec irritation.  
><em>

_Elle recula et jaugea Quinn, une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux. La blonde lui renvoya son regard, puis souriant d'un air impassible, lui tourna le dos et attrapa son sac. _

_Sans plus faire attention à Santana, elle prit la direction de la sortie. L'autre s'empressa de venir se mettre à sa hauteur, se creusant les méninges pour la convaincre.  
><em>

_Alors qu'elles sortaient des vestiaires, sa bouche s'étira en un rictus narquois.  
><em>

_« Et si je te récompense en nature ? »  
><em>

_La main de Quinn se crispa sur la bandoulière de son sac.  
><em>

_« Tu ne vas jamais arrêter, hein ? lâcha-t-elle, embarrassée.  
><em>

_- Pas tant que tu auras ce genre de réactions ! » jubila Santana.  
><em>

_Quinn lui jeta un regard noir mais ne put retenir un sourire. _

...

...

Une silhouette surgit devant elles et leurs cœurs eurent un raté. Elles s'efforcèrent de ralentir sans se casser la figure.

« Du calme, ce n'est que moi... » murmura Mike en les fixant avec attention.

Santana grommela une injure à son attention, une main sur la poitrine. Quinn dégagea brusquement son poignet et avec un haut-le-cœur, s'éloigna précipitamment pour vomir.

Sa camarade fronça le nez et détourna les yeux, dégoûtée.

« J'ai attendu parce-que je ne voyais personne venir, expliqua le garçon. Où sont les autres ?

- On s'est tous complètement dispersés, » expliqua Santana avec agacement.

Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais la présence de Mike avait quelque-chose d'étrangement rassurant.

A quelques pas de là, Quinn avait appuyé une main sur la paroi humide et pliée en deux, attendait que la nausée qui lui retournait l'estomac s'en aille enfin.

Mike fronça les sourcils.

« Ils vont bien au moins ?

- Ouaip. Enfin je suppose, répondit Santana en haussant les épaules. Il faut qu'on essaye de les rejoindre. Alors soit on retourne en arrière, soit on a le récepteur et on peut demander à Artie s'il y a un autre chemin possible.

- Et... elle va bien ? murmura Mike en jetant un regard furtif à Quinn.

- C'est sans doute le bacon qui passe pas, » déclara la jeune femme d'un air désabusé.

Quinn marmonna une insulte à son encontre mais Santana l'ignora royalement et reporta son attention sur Mike.

« Il y a un tunnel derrière, expliqua le garçon. On pourrait se mettre là et déballer les sacs pour voir un peu. Ça m'a l'air sûr.

- Bah on n'a pas trop le choix de toute façon... » soupira Santana.

Mike hocha la tête et il repartit devant. Sa lampe éclaira aussitôt un trou à quelques mètres de là. Il était assez large pour qu'ils y entrent tous à quatre pattes et en file indienne. Il ressemblait désagréablement à celui qu'ils avaient emprunté avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

Santana frissonna et détourna les yeux pour voir ce qu'il en était de Quinn.

« Bon, Fabray, s'impatienta-t-elle, tu as fini de gerber ? »

La blonde se redressa et se retournant, la fusilla du regard. Du moins elle essaya, car ses yeux étaient vitreux et éteints. Elle était pâle comme un mort.

« La grossesse de Quinn Fabray, le retour ! » s'exclama Santana d'un air moqueur.

La blonde n'eut même pas la force de serrer les dents et lui emboîtant le pas, sortit un mouchoir de sa sacoche pour s'essuyer méthodiquement la bouche.  
>Mike s'était assis à côté du tunnel et avait posé son chargement devant lui. Quinn lâcha son propre sac et elle se laissa tomber à côté du garçon avec difficulté.<p>

« Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en la scrutant avec attention. Tu veux quelque-chose contre le mal de ventre ? »

La blonde secoua lentement la tête et s'agenouillant face à Mike, Santana lui glissa :

« Elle serait au seuil de la mort qu'elle te dirait non. Alors sors ta trousse de secours. »

Quinn la contempla d'un air assassin mais Santana l'ignora et attrapa son sac pour commencer à fouiller dedans. La blonde accepta la gourde et le cachet qui lui tendait Mike sans broncher cependant.

« On a combien de gourdes au juste ? demanda Santana en posant une trousse de secours à côté de celle que le garçon avait tirée de son sac.

- Deux, dit-il en continuant de chercher d'un air absorbé.

- Je crois que j'ai ton sac, annonça Santana. Avec toutes les ampoules de rechange et machin... C'est pratique dis donc, du coup si les autres ont des problèmes de lampe ils sont dans la mouise.

- On ne devait pas se séparer, croassa Quinn d'une voix rauque.

- Cause toujours, répliqua Santana. Dès qu'on se revoit, il faut qu'on répartisse tout ça. Tiens, Chang. » ajouta-t-elle en lui mettant une poignée d'ampoules dans les mains.

Mike ne dit rien et les rangea dans une des poches de son sac, veillant bien à ne pas les entrechoquer.

« Ah, et voilà le communicateur. » annonça Santana d'un air triomphant.

Et elle le tendit aussitôt au garçon.

Quinn se laissa aller contre la roche humide, encore mal en point, et les observa d'un œil éteint tandis que les deux se rassemblaient autour de l'appareil.

Cela allait-il seulement changer quoi-que-ce-soit ?


	30. Don't Be Afraid To Sing

Voilà voilà un nouveau chapitre, je m'excuse vraiment du retard mais j'ai été complètement prise par les J.O. de Londres et bon, vu que ça arrive que tous les 4 ans (déprimant n'est-ce pas ? *éclate en sanglots*), j'ai préféré regarder tout ça plutôt que de m'occuper de tout ce qui a trait à Internet. ;)

En tout cas merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir tout ce que vous me dites. Je m'excuse pour la publication un peu chaotique et uniformément irrégulière au final, mais je me déculpabilise en me disant que ça m'évite de tout bâcler... et vu dans quoi je me suis embarquée, ce serait SUICIDAIRE de bâcler, tout cela est beaucoup trop compliqué à gérer même avec une frise chronologique et 36000 docs de scènes coupées.

Bref, c'était la minute je raconte ma vie, bonne lecture :) (oh oui et pour ceux qui veulent suivre un twitter qui tweete tous les 3 ans en se foutant de la gueule de Glee ou des gens en général, je suis Pattaaate ! mais je vous aurais prévenu, je ne tweete pas souvent ;) je fais juste ça en réponse à une review... donc si vous cherchez à me contacter pour une raison X ou Y, n'hésitez pas :))

**Playlist :**

**Creator - Santogold**  
><strong>Melodia Africana II - Ludovico Einaudi<strong>  
><strong>Maybe I Love You - Lenka<strong>  
><strong>Teenagers - My Chemical Romance<strong>  
><strong>Terrible Love - The National<strong>  
><strong>Peer Pressure - Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind<strong>  
><strong>No Diggity - Hackney Colliery Band<strong>  
><strong>Runaway - Kanye West<strong>  
><strong>Don't Be Afraid To Sing - Stars<strong>

* * *

><p>« Où est Quinn ? »<p>

La phrase chuchotée d'une voix anxieuse ne fut pas entendue par les autres.

« _Où est Quinn ?_ » répéta-t-elle avec plus de force.

Ils ne ralentirent pas.

Rachel n'y tint plus et se retourna. Le faisceau de sa lampe éclaira le couloir désert. Brittany la tirait toujours derrière elle, la tenant fermement par la main.

« Quinn n'est pas avec nous... » balbutia la petite brune en ralentissant.

Brittany se retourna brièvement pour la fixer d'un air rassurant.

« Elle est sûrement avec San... » lui glissa-t-elle, et elle reporta aussitôt son attention devant elle.

Rachel essaya d'articuler une phrase de protestation mais seuls des bredouillements paniqués sortirent de sa bouche. Saisie d'une impulsion, elle se dégagea de la poigne de la pétillante blonde et s'arrêta net.

« Quinn devrait être avec nous ! s'exclama-t-elle, mi-obstinée, mi-effrayée.

- Blaine aussi, fit remarquer Sam d'une voix essoufflée. Mais il est sûrement parti à la suite de Puck. »

Rachel ne bougea pas et regarda encore une fois en arrière. Les autres se stoppèrent à leur tour et se retournèrent pour la dévisager.

« Rachel, il faut qu'on continue, insista Brittany. Les autres nous rejoindront après. »

La brunette la gratifia d'un froncement de sourcils.

« Quinn devrait être avec nous, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix frémissante. Il n'y avait que Santana qui devait partir à la poursuite de Mike.

- Elle a dû paniquer, intervint Sam. Et Santana l'a prise avec elle.

- Mais Santana la déteste, objecta Rachel. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle la prendrait avec elle ? Elle a sans doute dû la laisser là-bas, on doit retourner en arrière avant que les espèces de monstres n'arrivent et ne la mangent !

- Il est hors de question qu'on retourne en arrière, objecta Sam. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on s'est éloignés de la salle. Tu te rappelles quand même des hurlements, Rachel ? »

A présent, un silence pesant les enveloppait. Mais le souvenir de la créature décapitée hantait leurs esprits.

Rachel le dévisagea avec égarement, incapable d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que Quinn n'était pas avec eux et que ce n'était pas normal.

« Blaine est allé avec Puck, lui murmura Brittany. Et Quinn est allée avec San.

- Mais Blaine avait déjà disparu quand on s'est dispersés, objecta Rachel avec précipitation. Quinn était toujours là, et après on est partis et on l'a laissée. Elle ne nous a pas rejoints, il faut qu'on la retrouve.

- Elle est avec San, » répéta Brittany en la fixant toujours avec le même calme.

Sam commençait à s'impatienter et il échangea un regard avec Tina par-dessus son épaule.

« Santana la déteste, répliqua Rachel. Si elle avait pu la laisser, elle l'aurait fait... Elle l'a fait.

- Santana n'est pas vraiment méchante, dit Sam. Elle ne ferait jamais ça à quiconque. Même pas à Quinn.

- Et elles ne se détestent pas, ajouta Brittany dans un murmure. Elles ont simplement une façon... bizarre de se montrer qu'elles s'aiment. »

Rachel battit des paupières, hébétée.

« Vous dites ça pour me rassurer, finit-elle par balbutier. Parce-que je veux revenir en arrière et que vous pensez que c'est trop dangereux. Mais vous n'êtes sûrs de rien. Nous n'arrêtons pas de nous disputer depuis que la situation a empiré. On pourrait bien finir par oublier qui nous sommes. C'est ce qui est peut-être arrivé à Santana. Elle a oublié qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Quinn et elle l'a laissée.

- Enfin, Rachel, soupira Sam. Tu connais Quinn. Même si Santana l'avait laissée, elle ne serait pas restée plantée à l'entrée du tunnel comme une imbécile. Elle aurait cherché à la rejoindre, ou à nous rejoindre nous, ou à rejoindre Puck et les autres. »

Mais le discours rationnel du garçon n'y faisait rien. Le cœur de Rachel se serrait sous l'effet d'un pressentiment douloureux. Santana détestait Quinn. Quinn n'arrivait pas à se réconcilier avec elle. C'était le moment idéal pour régler leurs comptes. En abandonnant ainsi la blonde, Santana se débarrassait définitivement d'elle. C'était le moment idéal.

Elle cligna des yeux.

Santana ne ferait jamais ça. Santana se cachait derrière une façade méprisante et mauvaise mais Rachel savait maintenant qui la jeune femme était vraiment.

Malgré tout, la brunette ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque-chose était arrivée à Quinn.

Sans leur présence à tous, l'affrontement perpétuel entre Quinn et Santana aurait sans doute dégénéré depuis longtemps. Avant leur départ pour la grotte, elles s'étaient tapées dessus parce-que personne n'avait réussi à prévenir cela. Et là... il n'y avait personne pour les en empêcher.

« Elles vont s'entretuer... » murmura-t-elle avec effroi.

Les grands yeux bleu azur posés sur elle essayait de la ramener à la raison mais son cœur s'affolait, incontrôlable.

« Il faut qu'on retourne chercher Quinn. » répéta-t-elle.

Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu de la blonde. Ç'aurait été pareil avec n'importe-qui d'autre.

N'est-ce pas ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Rachel... chuchota Brittany. San est énervée contre Quinn mais elle ne lui ferait jamais du mal... volontairement. Même dans une situation comme ça. Quinn est en sécurité avec Mike et San, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais si elle ne les a pas-... bredouilla Rachel.

- Elle les a rejoints, l'interrompit Sam. Et Santana ne l'a pas abandonnée. Et ils vont bien. Est-ce qu'on pourrait continuer maintenant ? »

Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et s'efforçait de porter Tina tant bien que mal malgré son épuisement. Rachel le dévisagea encore un instant, puis acquiesça, silencieuse. Elle accepta la main que Brittany lui tendait et ils reprirent leur route.

Il n'était plus question de courir pour eux. Même si les ricanements et les hululements avaient repris, ils n'auraient pas pu de toute façon, tant ils étaient exténués. Et bien sûr, il était hors de question de laisser Sam et Tina derrière.

Ce couloir-ci était légèrement escarpé et plus ils avançaient, plus il s'élargissait. Brittany espérait qu'elle avait choisi le bon. Elle avait pris le plus large. Elle avait choisi celui dont le sol semblait le moins irrégulier. Elle avait bien suivi ses différents stages de spéléologie, c'était ainsi qu'il fallait s'y prendre. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre la moindre erreur. Ce n'était plus de leur simple sécurité qu'il en allait, mais de leurs vies à tous.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Santana. Ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude. Ce n'était pas de l'angoisse. Elle pensait à elle, c'était tout. Elles se retrouveraient. Elle reviendrait. Brittany n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Il s'agissait simplement d'attendre. D'attendre que Santana revienne. Au début, elle avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que l'absence de la jeune femme. Mais elle avait senti la fatigue de Sam, l'anxiété de Tina et la panique de Rachel. Elle était à la tête de l'expédition, elle devait faire attention à eux. Santana reviendrait, elle pouvait la laisser dans un coin de sa tête. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle malgré tout. Elle n'y pouvait rien.

Quand vous aimez quelqu'un si fort que vous avez l'impression que votre cœur va exploser au moindre battement de travers, il est difficile de vous l'ôter de la tête.

Brittany n'avait aucun contrôle là-dessus.

Elle faisait aussi confiance à Finn. Il paraissait un peu désorienté depuis la tournure inattendue qu'avait prise l'expédition mais ils avaient fait ce stage ensemble, au début de l'été. De plus, il s'était préparé auparavant. Et ce sentiment de responsabilité qu'il portait en lui était un gage de sa fiabilité. Personne n'avait confiance en lui mais Brittany si. Personne n'avait eu confiance en elle pendant longtemps, alors elle faisait confiance à Finn. Autrement, personne ne le ferait.

Tout à coup, Sam trébucha devant elle. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas blesser Tina dans sa chute et s'écroula comme une masse sur le ventre, le nez dans la roche.

Rachel lâcha aussitôt la main de Brittany et se précipita sur lui.

« Sam ? paniqua-t-elle. Ça va ? Sam ? »

Brittany s'approcha pour aider Tina à se déplacer sur le côté afin de permettre au garçon de se relever. Mais il ne bougea pas et resta étendu là, sur le sol. Tout ce qu'elles voyaient de sa tête c'était sa chevelure blonde en bataille. Morte d'inquiétude, Rachel s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

« Sam ? _Sam ?_ »

Elle lui secoua doucement l'épaule et un grognement de protestation répondit à son geste. La brunette esquissa un sourire, hésitant entre le soulagement et l'anxiété. De son côté, Brittany avait aidé Tina à se relever et la soutenait précautionneusement, vérifiant que son pied n'avait pas été touché dans la chute. Mais à part son front luisant de sueur et cette fièvre un peu inquiétante qui émanait de ses joues brûlantes, Tina paraissait en bonne forme.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Sam. Laborieusement, il releva la tête et la tourna vers Rachel. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul. Il avait le nez en sang. Il lui sourit d'un air un peu hébété et s'efforça de se relever. Il vacilla pendant quelques secondes, puis son étourdissement sembla partir aussi soudainement qu'il était venu. Mais il saignait toujours abondamment et il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque le liquide pourpre commença à imprégner le tissu de son débardeur.

« Il faut désinfecter tout ça, dit très rapidement Rachel en fouillant dans sa sacoche. J'ai gardé le spray et j'ai des mouchoirs, assieds-toi ici et-...

- Ça va aller, l'interrompit Sam en se tenant le nez à deux mains. Donne-moi juste un mouchoir. »

En d'autres circonstances, la brunette aurait sans doute insister. Mais elle était déboussolée, fatiguée et effrayée, alors elle s'exécuta sans rien ajouter et le regarda anxieusement tandis qu'il s'épongeait le visage.

Les taches de sang avaient complètement imprégné son débardeur blanc, revêtant la forme d'étranges fleurs pourpres.

Ils se seraient sûrement empressés de reprendre leur route si une présence autre que la leur s'était faite ressentir non loin d'eux. Mais le silence enveloppait toujours la grotte de nouveau paisible, alors ils s'accordèrent une petite pause. Sam renversa la tête en arrière, remua son nez d'une main précautionneuse, fronçant les sourcils sous l'effet de la douleur, puis déclara en souriant avec satisfaction :

« Pas cassé ! »

Rachel ne se départit pas de son air anxieux, Tina lui adressa un sourire soulagé et Brittany regarda machinalement en arrière. Elle ne savait pas si elle guettait des créatures invisibles ou l'arrivée d'autres membres de l'expédition, mais en tous les cas, il n'y avait personne.

Ils étaient seuls dans ce couloir, et elle espéra pour la énième fois avoir choisi le bon.

« On peut repartir ? demanda Rachel après un moment de silence inquiet. Tu es sûr que ça va, Sam ? Tu ne veux pas un cachet, une pastille de vitamine, du désinfectant, un pansement ou... _quelque-chose_? »

L'apparente insouciance du garçon semblait davantage la désemparer que l'inquiéter.

« Non, ça ira, merci Rachel... » répondit-il en lui souriant d'un air rassurant.

Il subsistait encore des traînées rouges sur sa figure couverte de poussière, mais elle n'en fit pas la remarque et se contenta d'acquiescer.

Pour permettre à Sam de se reposer un peu, Brittany décida de porter Tina à son tour, laissant au blond son sac. Leur progression s'en trouva quelque-peu ralentie mais la panique par laquelle Rachel craignait d'être de nouveau submergée à tout instant s'était faite discrète dans leurs cœurs.

Ils s'inquiétaient plus pour les autres que pour eux-mêmes, car le tunnel qu'ils avaient emprunté semblait définitivement être le plus sûr.

Ils débouchèrent finalement sur une salle minuscule en comparaison des précédentes. Elle était tout juste assez large pour que tous les membres du Glee Club puissent s'y asseoir en cercle sans être trop serrés. Cette caractéristique aurait pu leur inspirer une certaine claustrophobie, mais ils s'en trouvèrent au contraire aussitôt rassurés, car aucune concrétion ne leur barrait la vue. De plus, bien que le plafond fut plutôt haut, ils pouvaient avoir une vue d'ensemble de l'endroit. C'était quelque-peu tranquillisant.

Dans un réflexe, ils s'arrêtèrent cependant juste à l'entrée des lieux, les examinant d'un œil critique pour Sam et Brittany, soucieux pour Tina et Rachel. En face d'eux, à gauche, s'ouvrait un nouveau couloir, et leur imagination capricieuse leur donnait la désagréable impression que des créatures pouvaient en émerger à tout moment. Mais ils n'entendaient aucun bruit, ni ne percevaient aucun mouvement, alors, prenant une inspiration machinale, ils s'avancèrent et s'installèrent dans le coin le moins humide de l'endroit.

Les parois qui les entouraient tous les quatre donna à Rachel un sentiment de sécurité qu'elle jugea aussitôt trompeur. Elle préférait rester anxieuse et en alerte, plutôt que de se relâcher imprudemment. En plus, l'absence des six autres se faisait cruellement sentir.

Elle jeta un regard de biais à Brittany, qui, à côté d'elle, avait commencé à déballer le sac pour passer en revue son contenu. La jeune femme arborait une expression absorbée, et Rachel se demanda si dans son esprit, la pensée de Santana tournoyait inlassablement. Elle se demanda si Brittany se posait la question, encore et encore, sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Qu'advient-il de Santana ?

Qu'advient-il de Santana ?

Qu'advient-il de Santana ?

Qu'advient-il de Quinn ?

Rachel battit des paupières. Pas Quinn, _Santana_. Elle essaya de rassembler ses pensées. Et elle se demanda ce que cela faisait à Brittany d'être séparée de Santana sans vraiment savoir ce qui était en train de se passer de son côté en cet instant. Elle se demanda quel genre de sentiments pouvait l'agiter dans cette situation. Elle n'avait jamais vu deux personnes s'aimer plus que Brittany et Santana. Quelque-part, dans un coin de son esprit, elle s'était toujours posée la question : comment cela faisait-il ?

Finn et elle n'étaient pas comme cela. Ils n'avaient jamais été comme cela. Au début, Rachel avait bien eu cette image de couple parfait, désigné par le destin et... magique. Mais le temps avait passé et elle s'était rendue compte... qu'ils étaient normaux. Ils formaient un couple normal. C'était tout. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que cela l'avait déstabilisée. La réalisation s'était faite progressive et sournoise, comme une anesthésie avant une opération.

Les infirmières vous demandent de quelle couleur est votre chambre et l'instant d'après vous vous retrouvez à baver dans la salle de réanimation.

Ça avait été comme cela pour Rachel. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée un matin, soudain illuminée par l'évidence de la médiocrité de son couple. Ce n'était même pas de _médiocrité _dont il s'agissait. Selon les standards de Rachel Berry, bien sûr que son couple était médiocre. Quand on prenait Roméo et Juliette, Jack et Rose, Tristan et Iseult, Cathy et Heathcliff, Antoine et Cléopâtre et beaucoup d'autres encore comme modèles, il était difficile de ne pas être déçu. Selon les standards établis dans la _réalité_, le couple que Rachel et Finn formaient était sans doute bien au-dessus de la moyenne...

Mais Rachel rêvait de déclarations sous la pluie, de bouquets de rose envoyés anonymement, de lettres enflammées et de baisers toujours désespérés. Elle rêvait d'entendre toquer un jour à sa porte et de trouver l'âme-sœur là, sur le perron, avec dans ses yeux cette lueur qui lui donnerait l'impression de pouvoir déplacer des montagnes. Elle rêvait de phrases murmurées, de mots glissés à l'oreille, d'aveux embrasés. Et c'était parce-qu'elle en rêvait qu'elle savait que cela ne se réaliserait jamais. Finn n'avait jamais été doué pour le romantisme et il était plutôt nul lorsqu'il s'agissait d'offrir des cadeaux. Il était tête en l'air, maladroit, un peu égoïste, mais au moins, il cherchait toujours à faire de son mieux. Cependant, si Rachel Berry voulait vraiment le comparer à ses standards, c'était loin d'être suffisant. Cela l'avait été dès le début et ça avait continué de l'être jusqu'à la fin.

Mais c'était Finn. Et Rachel l'aimait -l'avait aimée, alors elle pouvait bien se contenter de ce qu'il était. Elle aimait autant ses défauts que ses qualités.

Elle se dit que c'était parce-qu'ils avaient formé un couple ordinaire, bien loin de la grandeur de Roméo et Juliette et bien en-dessous de la passion de Cathy et Heatchliff, qu'elle avait encore et toujours cette impression de ne pas pouvoir s'identifier aux sentiments que Brittany s'efforçait sans doute de cacher en cet instant.

Aimait-elle seulement encore Finn ?

Franchement, Rachel Berry. Est-ce que c'était le moment de se poser ce genre de questions ?

« On n'a pas le communicateur, annonça Brittany après un moment de fouille intensive.

- Et... on devrait paniquer ou pas ? » s'inquiéta Sam, fronçant les sourcils.

La pétillante blonde réfléchit un instant, puis elle lui sourit avec douceur.

« Je pense que c'est mieux, comme ça si les autres ont peur, ils pourront demander de l'aide à Artie. »

Sam hocha lentement la tête, convaincu.

« Vous avez remarqué ? demanda soudainement Tina. On n'entend plus aucun bruit. »

Machinalement, ils tournèrent tous la tête en direction du couloir qu'ils venaient de traverser.

« Peut-être qu'on pourra attendre ici et qu'on n'aura plus à bouger. » conclut-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Sam haussa les épaules. Brittany ne se départit de son expression concentrée, mais à l'intérieur, elle avait du mal à ne pas douter de la soudaine facilité de leur situation. Cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple que cela.

« Qui vivra verra. » conclut Sam après un moment de flottement.

Et Rachel ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, parce-que le choix des mots n'était pas très judicieux.

Elle se recroquevilla dans son coin, resserrant sa combinaison autour d'elle, et essaya de se concentrer sur le déballage méthodique de leur sac, que Brittany poursuivait toujours.

Une trousse de secours, des batteries pour elle ne savait quoi, de la nourriture, des allumettes...

Son regard tomba sur les trois piolets posés à côté du pied blessé de Tina. Et elle reporta aussitôt son attention sur le sac grand ouvert.

Elle avait encore du mal à croire la tournure qu'avait prise la situation. Elle ne savait pas si c'était bien ou mal. Elle aurait sans doute paniqué autrement.

Elle avait déjà paniqué.

Cela lui suffisait.

Soudain, elle repensa à Quinn. Cela fut si brutal, si inattendu, qu'un frisson la traversa tout entière. Le pressentiment revint aussitôt, enserrant son cœur comme un étau. Malgré les paroles rassurantes des autres, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que quelque-chose d'horrible allait arriver.

Elle essaya de se raisonner. Elle avait toujours tendance à tout exagérer, à dramatiser pour un rien. Du calme, Rachel, du calme.

Les images de sa crise de panique lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle ne se souvenait de pratiquement rien à vrai dire. Juste des yeux laiteux de la créature, de ce regard vide tournée vers elle et...

Et de Quinn qui l'avait tenue contre elle pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la blonde puisse faire cela. Pas... Pas qu'elle l'estima capable de l'abandonner à son sort dans un cas d'extrême urgence. Mais c'était _Quinn_. Et il ne s'agissait pas d'un cas d'urgence. Et il y avait eu toutes ces autres personnes autour d'elle au même instant et pourtant, presque aussitôt, la blonde s'était précipitée sur elle...

Rachel savait qu'il y avait quelque-chose qu'elle aurait dû comprendre depuis longtemps. Mais elle ne voyait pas quoi.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Quinn. Et que si elle avait pu avoir sa main dans la sienne à cet instant, elle se serait sans doute sentie beaucoup mieux. Et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ce moment où la blonde l'avait tenue contre elle pour la calmer, elle se disait que c'étaient de loin les minutes les moins effrayantes qu'elle avait connues depuis son entrée dans la grotte.

Machinalement, elle fronça le nez.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe de s'inquiéter pour Quinn plus que pour les autres. Pas là. Pas maintenant. Jamais.

La blonde allait sans doute très bien. A se disputer pour la énième fois avec Santana pendant que Mike essayait de les séparer. Oui, c'était sans doute cela.  
>Alors le problème ne venait pas de ce pressentiment qui comprimait la poitrine de Rachel comme une main invisible. Mais plutôt de Rachel elle-même.<p>

Elle soupira intérieurement. Quand ils sortiraient d'ici, elle était convaincue qu'elle serait diagnostiquée comme sujette à des problèmes cardio-vasculaires importants. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas ressortir de cette expérience sans des séquelles. Son cœur battait déjà à cents à l'heure depuis l'annonce de la présence d'autres êtres vivants qu'eux dans la grotte ; la simple pensée de Quinn seule dans un couloir obscur empirait son état anxieux.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'inquiéter pour la blonde en plus. Elle devait s'inquiéter d'abord pour Tina et son pied. Puis les secours qui avaient peut-être eu un accident sur la route de la caverne. Et enfin ses parents. Elle espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'idée d'appeler Artie pour prendre des nouvelles. Elle savait qu'il était impossible de leur mentir et elle n'osait pas imaginer l'état de panique dans lequel ils se trouvaient s'ils savaient ce qu'il advenait d'elle en cet instant.

Mais malgré tout, elle s'inquiétait pour Quinn.

Est-ce que c'était si grave que cela ?

Elle n'arrivait même pas à savoir pourquoi cela l'embêtait tant en premier lieu. Elle avait bien le droit de s'en faire pour la blonde. Ce n'était pas parce-qu'elles étaient de toutes fraîches ex-meilleures ennemies, loin d'être amies, toutes deux exs de Finn Hudson, sujettes à des discussions aussi tumultueuses qu'incompréhensibles... enfin elle avait bien le droit de s'inquiéter pour Quinn.

La blonde ne pensait sans doute pas du tout à elle, mais qui le saurait une fois qu'ils se retrouveraient ?

Rachel ne dirait pas qu'elle s'était faite un sang d'encre, ils sortiraient d'ici et tout irait pour le mieux. Et elle irait à New-York et jamais Quinn ne saurait à quel point elle s'était inquiétée pour elle, pendant ces angoissantes minutes dans la grotte, séparée d'elle. Elle n'en saurait jamais rien, et alors qu'elle répéterait son tout premier grand rôle à Broadway, Rachel y repenserait brièvement pour se dire que la vie était quelque-chose de très ironique, puis ce souvenir s'envolerait de son esprit comme une bise hivernale.

Mais est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment que cela se passe comme cela ?

Leur dernière dispute sérieuse remontait à ce moment où elles s'étaient retrouvées toutes les deux dans la salle de bain du chalet. Et pour une fois, elle avait été induite par Rachel elle-même. Parce-qu'elle était en colère, parce-qu'elle était confuse, parce-qu'elle était ivre.

Peut-être... Peut-être qu'elles étaient capables de s'entendre.

Quinn s'était endormie sur son épaule dans la voiture. Elle s'était réveillée et... elle n'en avait plus reparlé. Comme si c'était quelque-chose de normal. C'était un peu la même chose avec tout ce qui se passait dans cette grotte. Rachel avait l'impression qu'elle devait comprendre quelque-chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Peut-être que malgré tout ce qu'il se passait, peut-être que malgré toutes les paroles qu'elles avaient pu échanger, Quinn la méprisait toujours autant. Et que c'était ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer. Il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas de Rachel comme d'amie. Elle l'avait dit de façon claire... et puis Rachel savait que Quinn ne le souhaitait tout simplement pas, c'était simple. Elles s'étaient mises d'accord là-dessus avant leur départ pour la grotte, de toute manière, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, c'était stupide. Les regards et les sourires de la blonde ne trompaient pas. Mais alors... qu'aurait dû comprendre Rachel ?

Bon sang, Quinn Fabray était si compliquée. Rachel avait vraiment cru qu'en faisant la paix, elle se sentirait un peu moins confuse vis-à-vis de la blonde. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas sur quel pied danser avec elle. C'était une torture et un attrayant défi en même temps.

Elle devait peut-être arrêter de se soucier de ce que Quinn pensait d'elle. Elles n'étaient plus au lycée après tout. Elles avaient grandi, elles avaient mûri. Elles pouvaient se considérer comme égales. Elles se considéraient comme égales à présent. En surface en tous les cas.

Rachel devait arrêter de s'inquiéter ce qu'il advenait de Quinn, de ce que Quinn pensait, de ce que Quinn ressentait.

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elles étaient capables de discuter de façon civilisée et d'échanger des sourires sans qu'il y ait un arrière-goût d'hypocrisie derrière. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle s'était sentie immensément rassurée lorsque Quinn l'avait tenue dans ses bras lorsqu'elle avait vu l'horrible créature.

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas simplement se contenter de s'inquiéter maintenant à propos de Quinn pour ne jamais en reparler.

Elle voulait que Quinn sache qu'elle s'était faite un sang d'encre. Elle voulait convaincre Quinn de devenir son amie. Elle voulait continuer à voir Quinn même après cette expédition.

Elle voulait Quinn. C'était tout. Qu'y avait-il de si mal à vouloir être amie avec la pompom-girl qui l'avait tellement fascinée depuis le tout premier jour de sa scolarité ? Rien de mal, rien de malsain, rien d'inquiétant. Non, c'était tout à fait normal.

Rachel Berry était tout à fait extraordinaire et ce désir était tout à fait normal. Elle savait qu'elles pouvaient être meilleures amies et elle continuait de le croire. Cette excursion était peut-être un signe du destin. Pour clairement lui signifier que plus jamais, elle n'aurait l'occasion de demander à Quinn d'être son amie.  
>Oui. Sans doute. Et c'était pour cela que Rachel s'inquiétait autant pour Quinn. Parce-qu'elle ne voulait pas que la blonde meure avant qu'elle ait pu lui poser la question. C'était égoïste, mais c'était du Rachel Berry. Rien d'étonnant.<p>

Elle y réfléchit pendant un instant. Elle le ferait sans doute au chalet, quand ils seraient tous sortis d'ici. Elle prendrait Quinn à part et elle développerait toute une argumentation sur les bons et les mauvais côtés qu'il y avait à être son amie. Elle avait le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle était une bonne oratrice, elle avait confiance.

Et puis si Quinn refusait, si elle la regardait comme si elle était folle, tant pis pour elle. Elle le regretterait lorsqu'elle la verrait passer à la télé pour les Tony Awards cinq ans plus tard. Mais au moins, Rachel aurait essayé.

Peut-être même qu'elle lui chanterait quelque-chose pour lui faire bien comprendre ce qu'elle ratait en refusant d'être son amie.

Oui, elle ferait cela.

« _Rachel. _»

La brunette releva aussitôt la tête et contempla Tina d'un air un peu hébété.

« Tu veux de l'eau ? » lui demanda celle-ci avec un peu plus de calme.

Rachel mit plusieurs secondes à acquiescer et manqua lâcher la gourde que la jeune femme lui tendait. Tina la dévisagea un instant avec anxiété, puis voyant que la petite brune paraissait plus ailleurs qu'effrayée, elle détourna les yeux.

L'eau aurait sans doute dû rafraîchir Rachel mais elle lui brûla la gorge plus qu'autre chose. Elle avait la bouche effroyablement sèche...

Et les autres ne venaient toujours pas...

Elle referma précautionneusement la gourde et la déposa à ses pieds.

Elle se demanda pour la énième fois ce que Quinn faisait à cet instant.

_Ce n'était pas possible. _

Arrête, Rachel.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'inquiéter ainsi pour Quinn. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle était prête à croire que Santana était capable d'abandonner la blonde en plein milieu de la caverne, elle ne cessait de penser à Quinn depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous dispersés, elle avait du mal à prendre conscience de la peur qui grondait toujours dans son estomac... C'était trop d'un coup.

La frayeur qu'elle avait ressentie à la vue de la créature l'avait complètement drainée. Tant et si bien que malgré l'image de l'horrible bête imprimée sur sa rétine, cela ne lui inspirait rien. Elle ne ressentait rien, si ce n'était cette anxiété persistante et douloureuse au sujet de Quinn.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Non non non non, Rachel.

Pas maintenant. Plus jamais.

Elle enfouit la tête dans ses mains, essayant d'oublier les voix des trois autres qui résonnaient à côté d'elle.

Elle devait se contenir. Elle devait se contrôler. Elle devait arrêter de s'en faire pour rien. Elle demanderait à Quinn d'être son amie, très bien, mais elle _devait arrêter_.

Elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Tous les autres étaient ailleurs mais tout ce qu'elle parvenait à voir quand elle fermait les paupières, c'était le visage égratigné et couvert de pansements de Quinn. Ses yeux brillant d'un éclat doré. Ses cheveux blonds et ébouriffés qui pendaient de part et d'autre de sa figure épuisée. Son sourire tantôt énigmatique, tantôt intimidé.

Rachel rouvrit précipitamment les yeux.

Quinn Fabray, tu as intérêt à revenir ici et vite... et entière de préférence. Ou je vais devenir folle. S'il-te-plaît, reviens.

Avec des gestes mécaniques, Rachel parvint à se défaire de son casque, détacha ses cheveux humides et entreprit de se faire une queue de cheval décente.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

Elle ne comprenait rien à vrai dire. Est-ce qu'elle avait seulement jamais compris quelque-chose ?

Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi Finn avait voulu lui cacher qu'il n'allait pas à New York pendant si longtemps.

Elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi est-ce que leur expédition semblait emprunter le chemin de cet écœurant film que Puck leur avait fait regarder avant de partir.

Elle ne comprendrait peut-être jamais pourquoi les gens pouvaient être cruels au point de jeter leur propre fille hors de chez eux. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi les parents de Santana lui avaient fait cela. Elle préférait ne pas comprendre, parce-que si jamais cela arrivait, elle n'était pas bien sûre de se sentir moins dérangée par tout cela pour autant.

En fait, la confiante et bornée Rachel Berry ne saisissait pas un bon nombre de choses.

Elle était peut-être moins intelligente que ce qu'elle voulait bien le croire. Après tout, ça avait été Quinn la major de promo, pas elle.

Encore _Quinn._

Rachel fronça le nez.

Elle devait arrêter. Elle devait arrêter là, tout de suite. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'inquiéter plus pour Quinn que pour Blaine ou pour Mike.

Elle ne pouvait pas.

...

...

_« Alors__ je lui ai dit ''tu as vraiment cru que j'allais porté ça ?''... Elle voulait me faire mettre la pire robe pour m'humilier devant tout le monde, tu te rends compte ?  
><em>

_- Tracy ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, elle a toujours été jalouse de toi.  
><em>

_- Qui ne l'est pas en même temps ? »  
><em>

_Les deux adolescentes éclatèrent de rire, refermèrent leur casier d'un même mouvement et s'éloignèrent en poursuivant leurs papotages. Rachel les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elles eurent disparu à l'angle du couloir, puis elle reporta son attention sur ses cahiers.  
><em>

_Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment d'entendre cette conversation ?  
><em>

_Les jours avaient beau passer, elle continuait d'être étonnée par le manque évident de maturité des élèves du lycée McKinley. Rachel leur était tellement supérieure... _

_Cela en devenait presque déprimant. Pour eux ou pour elle, au choix.  
><em>

_Est-ce qu'ils étaient mieux au Glee Club ? Elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce dont elle était sûre, c'était que Sandy Ryerson lui faisait un peu peur et qu'aucun des membres -excepté elle bien entendu- n'avait une once de talent... hormis peut-être cette Mercedes Jones, mais elle était tellement paresseuse que sa forte voix ne lui était d'aucune utilité.  
><em>

_De toute manière, Rachel n'avait pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés à attendre qu'ils se vautrent aux Communales. Elle allait faire pression sur Monsieur Ryerson pour obtenir tous les solos... et les pleins pouvoirs si possible. Elle s'occuperait des chorégraphies, des choix des musiques et des costumes, et alors ils comprendraient tous réellement pourquoi elle collait un sticker en forme d'étoile partout où elle passait.  
><em>

_Elle était Rachel Barbra Berry, bon Dieu.  
><em>

_Mais peut-être fallait-il attendre encore un peu. Elle n'était membre du Glee Club que depuis deux semaines et elle ne voulait pas faire trop de vagues tout de suite. De plus, Sandy Ryerson avait la réputation de détester quiconque essayait de lui voler la vedette.  
><em>

_Rachel soupira.  
><em>

_Les Communales avaient lieu dans un peu moins de trois semaines. Elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher. On ne prenait pas le contrôle d'un club en un jour, elle l'avait appris à ses dépends lorsqu'elle avait tenté la même chose avec l'Association des Gauchers. Ils avaient tous découvert qu'elle était droitière et le jour d'après, elle avait été expulsée.  
><em>

_Bon, au moins cela lui avait permis de libérer un peu de son temps pour s'engager parmi les membres du club de jardinage...  
><em>

_Machinalement, elle ouvrit son classeur pour contempler les feuilles à peine froissées et les notes soigneusement recopiées. Cela lui avait pris tellement de soirées pour tout reprendre... et malgré tout elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Quinn. Elle avait même un peu honte de s'être laissée faire ainsi.  
><em>

_Elle s'était promis de ne pas céder mais elle n'était pas retournée étudier sur les gradins depuis. Elle était considérée comme un parasite en ces lieux, elle le savait. Et la bibliothèque du lycée était un endroit beaucoup plus paisible pour les loosers comme elle.  
><em>

_''Loosers''. Elle esquissa un sourire triste.  
><em>

_Elle était bien meilleure qu'eux tous réunis, elle en avait conscience. Alors pourquoi la pyramide sociale de McKinley semblait-elle fonctionner de façon inversée ? Les plus idiots, les plus mesquins étaient au sommet, tandis que les plus gentils, les plus innocents restaient au fond du fond du trou.  
><em>

_Quoique... Kurt Hummel ne cessait de se moquer de sa façon de s'habiller et il était au fond du fond lui aussi. Ils auraient dû se serrer les coudes pourtant.  
><em>

_Elle ne comprenait pas. C'était comme si une entente entre les plus démunis était impossible. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Kurt Hummel non plus. Deux jours plus tôt, les joueurs de l'équipe de foot avaient eu la bonne idée de l'enfermer dans une des toilettes situées à l'extérieur, près du stade. Il y aurait sans doute passé la nuit si Ken Tanaka ne l'avait pas entendu crier.  
><em>

_Au fond, ils étaient tous dans le même bateau, mais chacun avait choisi un coin où se réfugier.  
><em>

_Rachel voulait rester à la proue.  
><em>

_Et peut-être que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, parce-qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée enfermée dans des toilettes pour l'instant.  
><em>

_De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à cirer de ce qu'il fallait faire ou pas. Rachel Berry se comportait comme bon lui semblait, et tant pis si cela ne plaisait pas à la reine des glaces Quinn Fabray et à toute sa clique.  
><em>

_Elle vérifia une dernière fois que ses livres étaient en ordre, réarrangea le poster de Barbra collé sur le fond de son casier et referma la porte avec précaution.  
><em>

_Elle n'avait pas fini de faire volte-face qu'attiré par les tenues d'un rouge criard, son regard tomba sur le groupuscule qui se mouvait à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle avisa les quelques Cheerios qui marchaient d'un bon pas, parfaitement souriantes et sûres d'elles. Au centre de leur attention avançait Quinn Fabray, ses livres de cours fermement serrés contre sa poitrine, son sac de cheerleading sautillant contre sa hanche au rythme de sa démarche assurée. Elle gardait le regard fixé droit devant elle mais elle échangeait parfois quelques mots avec Santana Lopez, qui à côté d'elle, transportait un large gobelet rempli de slushie auquel elle ne paraissait pas avoir touché.  
><em>

_La cloche avait sonné à peine dix minutes plus tôt et de ce fait les couloirs de McKinley étaient bondés. Malgré tout, tous les élèves sans exception s'écartaient tels la Mer Rouge sur le chemin du petit groupe. A chaque fois qu'elle assistait à ce phénomène, Rachel ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une admiration mêlée de dégoût. _

_Elle ne comprenait pas comment des êtres humains pouvaient se plier si docilement à des conventions sociales d'une telle stupidité... et elle se demandait aussi avec une certaine curiosité comment Quinn Fabray s'y prenait. Elle avait à peine quatorze ans, et cependant même les seniors la laissaient passer sans rien dire.  
><em>

_Peut-être que cela avait quelque-chose à voir avec le magnétisme de la jeune blonde...  
><em>

_Rachel vit les cheerleaders qui approchaient et, machinalement, elle se plaqua contre son casier. Le couloir était bondé, alors avec un peu de chance, elles ne la verraient pas et continueraient leur route sans lui adresser la moindre remarque.  
><em>

_Quoique, Rachel aurait bien aimé voir si Quinn avait abandonné RuPaul et trouvé un autre surnom pour elle...  
><em>

_Piquée par la curiosité, elle détailla un instant la blonde. Elle aurait sans doute dû s'en empêcher car presque aussitôt, elle croisa le regard de Santana. L'adolescente lui adressa un sourire carnassier et fronçant les sourcils, Rachel essaya de comprendre en quel honneur.  
><em>

_Son attention se trouva un instant distraite par les voix tonitruantes des quelques joueurs de foot qui arrivaient à l'opposé et lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur les Cheerios, elle se rendit compte qu'elles avaient ralenti l'allure.  
><em>

_Elle essaya de ne pas montrer sa confusion lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent à à peine trois mètres d'elle. Cependant, il était difficile d'étouffer le mauvais pressentiment qui lui donnait soudain l'impression de suffoquer.  
><em>

_Elle sentit le feu lui monter aux joues et soutint le regard électrique de Quinn du mieux qu'elle put. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir que le rictus de Santana s'était élargi.  
><em>

_Rachel prit une grande inspiration, puis, adressant un sourire exagérément poli à la jolie blonde, elle lui lança :  
><em>

_« Quinn Fabray... puis-je faire quelque-chose pour t'aider ? »  
><em>

_Un brouhaha incommensurable continuait de résonner autour d'elles mais cela n'empêcha pas Rachel de remarquer les paires d'yeux de plus en plus nombreuses qui la dévisageaient.  
><em>

_Elle__ continua de fixer Quinn, et quelque-part au fond des yeux émeraudes, elle crut déceler cette lueur qui trahissait parfois la blonde. Cette lueur de... malaise ou de frustration, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment la qualifier.  
><em>

_Mais il suffit à Rachel de battre des paupières pour que la lueur disparaisse, telle la flamme vacillante d'une bougie soufflée par un brusque courant d'air. Les yeux verts n'étaient plus que froids et méprisants.  
><em>

_Rachel soupira intérieurement.  
><em>

_Quinn avait tendu ses livres à une des Cheerios derrière elle et jaugeait Rachel d'un œil impassible à présent, les mains sur les hanches. Son visage était si inexpressif que la brunette coula un regard en direction de Santana pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'elles lui réservaient cette fois. La camarade de Quinn souriait toujours de ce rictus qui ne disait rien de bon à Rachel et elle détourna précipitamment les yeux, tout en resserrant machinalement les doigts autour de la bandoulière de son sac. Il était hors de question qu'elle recopie _une nouvelle fois _ses notes.  
><em>

_« Écoute... dit-elle d'une voix impatiente. Si tu as quelque-chose à me dire, une insulte ou une remarque, dépêche-toi. Je dois être dans la salle du Glee Club dans un peu moins de cinq minutes, alors j'apprécierais vraiment qu'on en finisse. »  
><em>

_Elle entendit des ricanements autour d'elle.  
><em>

_« Le Glee Club est juste un ramassis de bras cassés, répondit Santana. Ne fais pas comme si tu avais des horaires à respecter, _RuPaul. _»  
><em>

_Rachel leva les yeux au ciel, de plus en plus agacée.  
><em>

_« Encore RuPaul ? répliqua-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas un peu plus que ça à donner ? »  
><em>

_Cela lui valut quelques regards irrités de la part des Cheerios. Rachel ne savait pas où elle trouvait le courage de toutes les affronter et elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir du moment qu'elle ne flanchait pas.  
><em>

_« Bon... reprit-elle d'un ton empressé. Je peux y aller ou bien... ? »  
><em>

_Quinn ne parut pas entendre et tourna légèrement la tête à gauche, soudain distraite. Suivant son regard, Rachel avisa les quelques membres de l'équipe de foot qui s'étaient rapprochés. Noah Puckerman lui adressa un haussement de sourcils moqueur et elle le gratifia du regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en stock.  
><em>

_« Tu te plains qu'on manque d'originalité ? » demanda soudain la voix de Santana.  
><em>

_Rachel reporta aussitôt son attention sur les Cheerios.  
><em>

_« Je ne me plains pas, rétorqua-t-elle. J'en fais simplement la remarque. »  
><em>

_Santana n'attendait pas de réponse à sa question et, soupirant avec agacement, passa son slushie à Quinn d'un geste un peu brusque. La blonde lui jeta un regard de biais légèrement irrité, avant de vriller Rachel de ses yeux froids.  
><em>

_La brunette eut un mouvement de recul et son dos heurta le casier derrière elle.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce que vous... » bredouilla-t-elle.  
><em>

_Sa voix n'était plus aussi assurée qu'auparavant et elle s'en voulut.  
><em>

_La bouche de Quinn restait fermée et Rachel eut la bizarre impression qu'à cet instant-là, elle était censée dire quelque-chose. Mais la blonde se contentait de la fixer d'un air un peu crispé, et baissant les yeux, la brunette vit à quel point ses jointures avaient blanchi autour du gobelet.  
><em>

_Elle crut voir Santana jeter un regard de côté un peu confus à Quinn mais cela fut si fugace qu'elle fut certaine d'avoir rêvé. L'instant d'après, la brune s'exclamait avec son éternel sourire carnassier :  
><em>

_« Rachel Berry, je t'annonce que tu as l'immense honneur d'inaugurer une des nouvelles pratiques de l'escouade des Cheerios de McKinley ! »  
><em>

_Rachel la dévisagea avec désarroi.  
><em>

_Puis, _elle comprit. _  
><em>

_Elle jeta un bref regard au slushie que Quinn tenait toujours dans sa main droite.  
><em>

_« Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! s'exclama-t-elle avec indignation. Les slushies ne sont pas fait pour être lancés à la figure des gens... et puis cela pourrait être dangereux !  
><em>

_- On verra. » répliqua simplement Santana avec dédain.  
><em>

_Rachel posa une main sur sa poitrine, essayant de contrôler sa respiration soudain erratique.  
><em>

_« Peu importe, vous n'avez pas le droit ! rétorqua-t-elle. Le fait d'être membre des pompom-girls ne vous donne pas le droit de me faire ça ! »  
><em>

_Santana se contenta de hausser les épaules, s'impatientant légèrement.  
><em>

_« Quinn... balbutia Rachel en plongeant son regard dans les yeux glaciaux de la blonde. S'il-te-plaît. Ne fais pas ça. Je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange et... et il faut que j'aille au Glee Club. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. _S'il-te-plaît, Quinn. _»  
><em>

_Le rire si caractéristique et si tonitruant de Puckerman résonna non loin d'elles et Rachel le maudit intérieurement.  
><em>

_Pendant une minuscule fraction de secondes, Quinn parut hésiter. Son bras s'abaissa légèrement, son regard se liquéfia et elle entrouvrit la bouche pour murmurer quelque-chose. Mais c'était le même genre d'hésitation anodine qu'expérimente un être humain dans la vie de tous les jours. Quinn hésita pendant cette fraction de secondes de la même façon qu'elle hésitait le matin en se demandant à quelle hauteur nouer sa queue de cheval. Elle hésita comme quand il s'agissait d'écrire en noir ou en bleu sur sa copie d'anglais. Elle hésita autant que lorsqu'elle s'était demandée si elle devait plutôt prendre des haricots ou des petits pois à la cantine, à midi.  
><em>

_Et, parce-que c'était une hésitation anodine et fugace, elle n'eut aucun effet sur la suite des événements.  
><em>

_Le regard verdâtre se ferma de nouveau et les coins de la bouche de la blonde se relevèrent légèrement tandis qu'elle disait d'une voix désincarnée :  
><em>

_« J'espère que tu aimes la myrtille, Berry. »  
><em>

_Et d'un geste mesuré et qui semblait avoir été répété de nombreuses fois auparavant, elle envoya le gobelet dans la direction de la brunette en face d'elle.  
><em>

_Rachel eut le réflexe de fermer les yeux et de lâcher son sac. Se crispant toute entière dans l'attente du choc, elle se dit que c'était tant pis. Rachel Berry ferait face à cela, comme elle avait face aux regards moqueurs, puis aux sourires mesquins, puis aux remarques dédaigneuses, puis aux surnoms amusés, puis aux casiers qui croisaient inopinément sa route, puis aux classeurs déchirés.  
><em>

_Rachel Berry ferait face parce-qu'elle était Rachel Berry. Elle était meilleure que n'importe-lequel d'entre eux. Elle avait du talent, de la confiance en elle, de la suite dans les idées. Elle serait une star de Broadway et eux pourriraient à la caisse d'un fast-food au fin fond de l'Ohio.  
><em>

_Lima était à la hauteur des lycéens de McKinley. Le peu d'animation qu'il y avait dans cette ville n'avait d'égal que la stupidité de ses habitants.  
><em>

_Un jour, ils le regretteraient tous. Un jour, ils verraient Rachel Berry inaugurant son étoile sur le Hollywood Walk Of Fame et ils se diraient « Oh... mais c'est la fille que je me suis amusée à martyriser au lycée... Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû, finalement. Peut-être que cela n'en valait pas la peine. »  
><em>

Ils _n'en valaient pas la peine.  
><em>

_Rachel eut l'impression d'être submergée par un raz-de-marée. Le liquide collant et glacial lui mordit les joues comme de cruelles langues de feu. Elle le sentit gicler sur son pull, sur sa jupe, dégouliner dans son dos et sur ses chaussettes. Pendant un instant, elle perdit son souffle et un hoquet désemparé lui échappa.  
><em>

_Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que cela fasse si mal, à ce que cela soit si désagréable.  
><em>

_Elle entendit les rires, les exclamations ébahies, les applaudissements. Elle entendit le commentaire satisfait de Santana, la remarque indifférente d'une Cheerio. Elle entendit sa propre respiration étranglée.  
><em>

_Le slushie dégoulinait dans ses cheveux soigneusement peignés, lui arrachant des frissons incontrôlables. Elle secoua légèrement les mains pour se débarrasser des fragments mauves qui s'accrochaient à ses doigts. Elle tapa du pied par terre pour enlever le liquide qui s'attardait sur la pointe de ses chaussures.  
><em>

_Cela faisait_ si mal. _  
><em>

_C'était si froid et si désagréable et si humiliant. C'était... c'était la meilleure chose que Quinn avait trouvée jusqu'à ce jour pour la tourmenter.  
><em>

_Rachel n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire.  
><em>

_C'était si douloureux.  
><em>

_Et, avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle éclata en sanglots.  
><em>

_Ils étaient plus de douleur que de tristesse, de colère que de chagrin, mais il s'agissait de sanglots tout de même.  
><em>

_Elle aurait voulu se contrôler. Elle aurait voulu les retenir jusqu'à tant qu'elle fût rentrée chez elle, bien au chaud dans sa chambre. Elle aurait voulu cacher aux autres élèves que cette nouvelle humiliation la touchait réellement.  
><em>

_Mais cela faisait tellement mal, elle n'y pouvait rien.  
><em>

_Rachel ne pleurait jamais devant les autres. C'était une marque de faiblesse et... à quoi bon ? Ses pleurs auraient davantage suscité les moqueries que la compassion de toute façon.  
><em>

_Mais n'importe-quel être humain aurait craqué à sa place.  
><em>

_Bon sang, se prendre un slushie était tellement douloureux et inconfortable. Quinn Fabray aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps si elle s'était trouvée dans cette situation.  
><em>

_« Oh mon Dieu, t'es encore vivante RuPaul, pas la peine d'en faire un drame. » entendit-elle Santana se moquer.  
><em>

_Rachel voulut lui rétorquer quelque-chose mais sa répartie se perdit dans ses pleurs. Entrouvrant les yeux, elle vit les sourires des étudiants autour d'eux. Et surtout, surtout, elle vit Quinn en face d'elle.  
><em>

_Rien n'avait changé dans son expression. Rien ne transparaissait dans son regard.  
><em>

_Pas un seul regret, pas un seul remord. Rien.  
><em>

_Rachel la détesta. Rachel la détesta parce-qu'elle était incapable de se trahir en lui offrant une once d'humanité à laquelle se raccrocher. Elle la détesta parce-qu'elle se présentait comme cette Cheerio froide et sûre d'elle, alors que Rachel de son côté grelottait et comprenait que pour cette fois-ci, elle était incapable de faire face.  
><em>

_Elle ne pouvait pas.  
><em>

_Elle entendit des sifflements et elle tourna la tête. Elle avisa le rictus narquois de Noah Puckerman, le sourire un peu désemparé de Finn Hudson. Elle avisa les expressions unanimement amusées des footballeurs.  
><em>

_Et elle se rendit compte que c'était eux qu'elle détestait. Ce n'était pas Quinn. C'était eux.  
><em>

_Elle laissa échapper ce qui était à mi-chemin entre un sanglot et un soupir, se baissa pour ramasser son sac et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule à coups d'épaule.  
><em>

_Elle entendait encore les murmures ébahis alors qu'elle poussait la porte des toilettes des filles.  
><em>

_Ils n'en valaient vraiment pas la peine..._

...

...

Elle ne pouvait pas.

Rachel ne pouvait pas.

Elle releva la tête et tomba face au regard attentif de Brittany.

Elles se fixèrent sans mot dire pendant une longue minute, puis, dans un murmure, la blonde lui demanda :

« Tu as peur ? »

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Rachel secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

Brittany lui sourit malgré tout avec douceur, avant de reporter son attention sur Tina et Sam, qui discutaient à mi-voix.

Intérieurement, Rachel soupira avec agacement. Eux ne semblaient pas si préoccupés que cela. Pourquoi devait-elle _elle_ en faire toute une montagne alors ?

Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle le savait.

Elle devait arrêter de s'inquiéter pour Quinn et se contenter de patienter. C'était ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent délogés de leur cercle de lumière par les hurlements. Mais la comparaison n'était pas réellement valable, étant donné que Quinn était avec elle à ce moment-là.

_Rachel Berry. _

Elle allait devenir folle. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. La confusion mentale, puis la folie. C'était toujours comme cela que cela marchait. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû prendre une vitamine. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû...

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient dans son crâne. Elle était vaguement consciente de l'effroi qu'elle était censée ressentir. Elle se sentait très bien sans, mais cela l'aurait rassurée d'être de nouveau effrayée. Juste un petit peu. Un tout petit peu.

Elle tourna les yeux vers le couloir qui s'ouvrait à sa gauche. D'habitude, elle aurait imaginé une horde de créatures en émergeant. Elle savait exactement à quoi elles ressemblaient maintenant alors ç'aurait été presque immédiat. Elle aurait vu leurs corps grêles, leurs têtes difformes, leurs yeux désincarnés, leurs mouvements saccadés, semblables à ceux d'araignées hérissées.

Mais elle avait beau plisser les yeux, elle avait beau stupidement se forcer à se rappeler dans quelle genre de situation ils se trouvaient tous, tout ce qu'elle était capable de voir, c'était Quinn qui arrivait, essoufflée, empoussiérée, épuisée... mais vivante.

_Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? _

Elle savait bien que Quinn reviendrait vivante. La question n'était même pas là. L'important était plutôt de savoir _quand ?_ Il n'y avait même pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Pourquoi s'en faisait-elle autant ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle ne comprenait rien.

Pourquoi la simple pensée d'une Quinn égarée la rendait-elle si malade d'un coup ?

Pourquoi était-elle incapable de penser à autre chose ?

Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Très bien Rachel, tu demanderas à Quinn -non, tu _supplieras_ Quinn d'être ton amie. Ne te voile pas la face, tu l'as toujours plus ou moins voulu. Mais pense à autre chose. Pense à tes papas que tu vas bientôt retrouver. Pense à Kurt qui s'est démené pour te trouver des secours. Pense à Artie qui doit s'inquiéter sans pouvoir y faire grand-chose devant son écran d'ordinateur. Pense à Mercedes qui s'occupe toujours des antennes alors que la nuit est bien avancée.  
>Mais arrête de penser à Quinn.<p>

_Par pitié. _

Elle allait revenir. Elle allait bientôt être là. Tout reviendrait dans l'ordre et Rachel se rendrait compte qu'elles n'étaient pas plus proches qu'avant. Voilà. C'était tout.

Mais elle lui demanderait quand même d'être son amie. Pas tout de suite. Au chalet.

Allait-elle seulement pouvoir attendre jusque-là ?

Rachel soupira intérieurement. C'était réellement épuisant de s'inquiéter ainsi.

Elle essaya de chanter quelque-chose dans sa tête pour se distraire et se rassurer, mais les paroles s'emmêlèrent dans son esprit comme des pelotes de laine qu'un chat se serait amusé à dérouler toutes en même temps.

A côté d'elle, Brittany, Sam et Tina discutaient toujours avec la même insouciance. Bien sûr ils étaient inquiets. Bien sûr ils avaient du mal à attendre ainsi. Mais en comparaison de Rachel, ils semblaient tout à fait sereins.

Comment faisaient-ils ?

Rachel avait envie de secouer Brittany et de lui demander pourquoi elle ne paraissait pas plus préoccupée par le sort de Santana. Elle l'aimait après tout, l'une ne pouvait pas se passer de l'autre.

Alors si Rachel se faisait un tel sang d'encre pour Quinn, cela devait être une véritable torture pour la pétillante blonde.

Comment faisait-elle ? Où trouvait-elle tout ce calme ?

Mais c'était Brittany. Rachel se posait la question mais elle ne saurait jamais. La jeune fille fonctionnait ainsi, il n'y avait pas d'explication à chercher. Ce n'était peut-être pas pour rien qu'elle conduisait l'expédition. Elle avait fait des erreurs, certes... mais elle n'avait pas paniqué jusque-là. Pas réellement.

Pas comme Rachel.

Rachel avait trop d'énergie, trop de sentiments à exprimer, trop d'émotions à ressentir. Elle avait toujours été comme cela mais elle se rendait compte que dans cette grotte, son tempérament n'était pas le plus adapté à la situation. Le plus supportable. Le plus facile à contrôler.

Elle devait bouger, elle devait savoir, elle devait agir. Tout le temps.

Or là, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne savait rien. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

C'était tellement frustrant. C'était tellement désarmant. Cela aurait été tellement effrayant si elle avait été encore capable de se sentir effrayée.

Elle jeta un regard de côté à Sam. L'épuisement du garçon semblait s'être volatilisé avec cette pause bienvenue (et forcée). Son nez avait légèrement gonflé et les taches de sang avaient bruni sur son débardeur, mais autrement il semblait en pleine forme. Rachel se demanda comment il faisait lui aussi. Le jeune homme était toujours si calme, si placide, si... simple. Son tempérament décontracté contrastait tellement avec l'agitation dont était si facilement saisi Puck.

Bien sûr, ce n'était rien en comparaison de Mike... ou de Tina.

Rachel la contempla à la dérobée. Tina avait un pied blessé et se trouvait incapable de se mouvoir sans l'aide de quelqu'un... et malgré tout elle paraissait très bien s'accommoder de la situation. Rachel savait qu'elle aurait fondu en larmes à sa place. C'était extrêmement énervant et angoissant de ne pas pouvoir bouger par soi-même dans un tel endroit. Et pourtant Tina ne pleurait ni ne se plaignait. Elle était là, à parler avec Brittany et Sam, comme si de rien n'était.

Bien sûr, elle avait mal et il était aisé de le voir à son visage qui se contractait parfois, mais elle ne disait rien. Comment faisait-elle ?

Comment faisaient-ils tous ?

Si elle ne s'était pas sentie si drainée, Rachel aurait sans doute explosé comme une bombe. Elle se serait levée, aurait crié « BROADWAY ! » et serait partie en courant dans un couloir au pif. Elle ne serait arrêtée qu'après s'être rendue compte qu'elle était égarée et seule, et elle aurait fait demi-tour, crié « BARBRA ! » et fait son possible pour les retrouver.

Mais alors que son corps refusait tout nouvel effort physique, son esprit continuait de s'agiter furieusement, bourdonnant comme une abeille furieuse. Elle se demandait comment les trois autres faisaient pour patienter si calmement ; elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour Quinn ; elle essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et elle n'y parvenait pas.

Tout aurait été plus simple si elle avait accepté de passer le mois d'août avec ses papas. Ils seraient sans doute partie en croisière et elle serait arrivée à New-York toute fraîche et toute pimpante. Mais dans quel état débarquerait-elle à NYADA après cette désastreuse expédition ? Elle ne voulait pas être distraite par un quelconque stress post-traumatique...

C'était tellement épuisant d'être Rachel Berry parfois...

...

...

...

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Puck s'interdit de se retourner et poursuivit sa route.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de courir. Il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui. Seuls ces clapotis lointains qui provenaient d'il ne savait où.

Il se demanda où était les autres. Ils s'étaient dispersés... ou bien il était parti de son côté comme un imbécile. Tout seul.

Il aurait dû attendre que Brittany leur dise quoi faire. Il était toujours si impatient, si incontrôlable. Même à dix-huit ans, cela continuait de lui jouer des tours. Il savait qu'il avait mûri mais dans des instants comme celui-ci, il se rendait compte qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Il resserra la main autour de son piolet et concentra son attention sur ce que la lampe de son casque éclairait devant lui. Un couloir, encore et toujours. De plus en plus suintant, de plus en plus glissant. Puck trébucha et se rattrapa tant bien que mal d'une main. L'humidité qui s'accrocha aussitôt à ses doigts le fit frissonner et il se redressa précautionneusement.

Cela pouvait bien faire trois heures qu'il était là. Ou bien une minute. Il ne savait plus. On perdait la notion du temps tellement facilement dans cet endroit. Il n'entendait plus rien... vraiment plus rien. Pas de voix à peine audibles, pas de cris.

Il espérait qu'ils allaient bien. Il continuerait jusqu'à trouver une salle ou un tunnel... et s'il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas le bon chemin, il ferait demi-tour.

Il lui semblait que Brittany avait voulu qu'ils empruntent le couloir du milieu. Il reviendrait là et il les retrouverait.

On ne se débarrassait pas de Puckzilla si facilement... Il avait encore une mission à accomplir en plus : réunir Rachel et Quinn. La première partie du plan avait été un échec, il passait donc à la seconde étape : tenter une approche à travers Mini-Barbra. (Bon, il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu deux parties mais il avait bien le droit d'improviser, non ?) Ce ne serait pas aisé, il en avait conscience, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que cela serait impossible s'il ne rejoignait pas très vite Rachel.

L'environnement étouffant dans lequel il se trouvait commençait à sérieusement l'énerver. Il n'avait pas de place pour la peur tant sa rage était grande. Il repensa à l'hideuse créature et à ce sentiment de satisfaction qu'il avait ressenti en la faisant taire. Si toutes ses compagnes étaient si faciles à abattre, il se ferait un plaisir de croiser la route de plusieurs autres d'entre elles.

Et quand il ressortirait de là, il ne mettrait plus jamais les pieds dans une grotte. Il pourrait bien trouver d'autres façons d'avoir des sensations fortes. Le saut à l'élastique était quelque-chose qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire...

Il se perdait dans ses pensées et en oubliait presque _où_ il était. Heureusement, la main qui se posa brusquement sur son épaule fut assez gentille pour se charger de le ramener à la réalité.

Secoué d'un violent frisson, Puck fit aussitôt volte-face et poussant un hurlement machinal, balança son piolet en direction de son agresseur.

Blaine eut tout juste le temps de rentrer la tête dans les épaules. L'instrument siffla de façon menaçante juste au-dessus de son crâne et se planta dans la paroi rocheuse avec un bruit sec.

« Hé, attention ! » s'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

L'expression belliqueuse de Puck s'évanouit et il contempla le garçon avec surprise.

« Pourquoi ta lampe est pas allumée ? cracha-t-il aussitôt. Tu voulais que je te plante ?

- Je crois... je crois que mon ampoule a grillé. » répondit Blaine en se redressant précautionneusement.

Ils se contemplèrent un instant, Blaine s'efforçant de garder contenance, Puck le vrillant d'un regard furieux.

« Pourquoi t'es pas avec les autres ? » demanda-t-il après un long moment de silence tendu.

Blaine ne répondit pas et tourna les yeux vers le piolet toujours planté dans la roche, juste devant lui. Retenant un grommellement, Puck l'enleva de là tant bien que mal.

« Je t'ai suivi, expliqua le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Avec un peu trop de précipitation visiblement, vu que les autres sont partis ailleurs. »

Il s'efforçait de garder son calme mais il était aisé à Puck de voir qu'il n'en menait pas large. Il savait très bien que Blaine le croyait capable de se jeter sur lui, en plein milieu de ce couloir obscur. Il l'aurait sans doute fait s'il n'avait pas eu un peu plus de bon sens.

La vue du jeune homme l'insupportait véritablement, et plus encore dans de telles circonstances.

« Il faudrait qu'on retourne en arrière, » proposa Blaine après un nouveau moment de flottement.

Puck fronça les sourcils et serra les poings.

Respire, Puckerman, respire.

Il était à fleur de peau mais il pouvait se contrôler. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'était pas une espèce de guépard complètement enragé.

« J'avais prévu de continuer pour voir ce qu'il y a après, répliqua-t-il péniblement. Peut-être que c'est celui-là le bon chemin...

- Oui, mais les autres sont-... opposa Blaine.

- Ouais ouais je sais, le coupa aussitôt Puck. Mais on peut toujours les rejoindre après. On risque rien en avançant encore un peu. »

Blaine ne cacha pas son inquiétude.

« Peut-être que si justement, dit-il après un moment. Nous ne savons absolument pas où nous sommes. »

Puck serra la mâchoire et se fit violence pour ne pas exploser.

« Écoute Anderson, si tu veux essayer de les retrouver, fais comme ça te chante. Moi, je continue. »

Et n'attendant pas plus longtemps, il fit volte-face.

Mais presque aussitôt, la main de Blaine l'attrapa par la manche de sa combinaison pour le retenir. Saisi par une fureur aussi brusque qu'incontrôlable, Puck se dégagea avec brutalité et se retourna vivement.

« ATTENDEZ ! » cria une voix essoufflée.

Le poing que le garçon à la crête dirigeait sur l'autre se stoppa à mi-course et ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

« Attendez ! » répéta la voix.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent un rai sautillant apparaître à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Ne vous tapez pas dessus... Ne vous... tapez pas dessus... »

Puck baissa tout à fait le bras et dévisagea Finn d'un œil dubitatif tandis qu'il s'arrêtait devant eux et se pliait en deux, complètement essoufflé.

« Nous n'allions pas nous taper dessus, déclara Blaine d'une voix incertaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? » demanda Puck avec mauvaise humeur.

Ils restèrent là à le regarder alors qu'il s'efforçait de récupérer tant bien que mal. Il finit par se redresser et réajustant son sac sur ses épaules, dit d'un air décidé :

« Je suis venu vous chercher. Il faut qu'on rejoigne les autres, ils ont pris le chemin du milieu. »

Puck le dévisagea encore un instant, puis répliqua :

« J'aurais été assez intelligent pour prendre la décision de faire demi-tour moi-même, tu sais ?

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, répondit Finn en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne fallait pas que je te laisse seul et... je ne savais pas que Blaine t'avait suivi. »

Puck jeta un regard au concerné et se faisant l'effet d'un parasite, Blaine croisa machinalement les bras.

« Ouais moi non plus je le savais pas, grogna Puck comme pour lui-même, puis reportant son attention sur Finn, il dit avec un peu moins d'hostilité : Tu peux les retrouver si tu veux. Je vais juste voir ce qu'il y a au bout de ce truc et je reviens. »

Finn le dévisagea avec désapprobation. Puck soutint effrontément son regard.

« On ne devait pas se séparer, rappela le grand dadais. C'est trop dangereux, on pourrait se perdre. Il faut qu'on retrouve Britt-Britt et les autres.

- On les retrouvera après, rétorqua Puck. Ils ne vont pas partir sans nous, ils ne sont pas idiots. En attendant, on peut en profiter pour voir si ce couloir est pas le bon... ou mieux. »

Les mains de Finn se resserrèrent autour des sangles de son sac et il se retint de répliquer quoi-que-ce-soit trop vite, contemplant son meilleur ami avec vigilance. Le regard orageux de Puck ne lui inspirait rien de bon et il ne voulait pas l'énerver pour rien.

« Finn a raison, intervint soudain Blaine. Il faut qu'on rejoigne les autres. Si le chemin qu'ils ont choisi n'est pas le bon, on peut toujours retourner ici avec eux.

- Est-ce que je t'ai sonné, Warbler ? lui asséna Puck.

- Non mais-...

- Alors la ferme. »

Blaine se tut, désemparé, et serra les poings.

Puck lui adressa un dernier regard mauvais, puis refit volte-face.

« Attends...! s'exclama Finn, abattu par sa propre impuissance face à l'impétuosité du jeune homme.

- Je reviens, » répliqua Puck sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Il s'éloignait déjà et les deux autres garçons échangèrent un regard déboussolé.

« Il faut que tu écoutes Finn ! s'exclama Blaine.

- J'écoute qui je veux et je m'écoute moi pour commencer, grommela Puck.

- Mais c'est lui le chef de l'expédition ! insista le jeune homme.

- Le chef de mes fesses ouais. »

Les épaules de Finn s'affaissèrent et il contint un soupir. Blaine fronça les sourcils, bien décidé à ne pas perdre Puck _encore_. Après un moment d'hésitation, il lança :

« La dernière fois que tu n'as pas voulu écouter, tu nous as fait continuer et on s'est retrouvés bloqués dans la grotte à cause d'un éboulement ! Il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de te précipiter cette fois-ci encore ! »

Puck s'arrêta net et se retourna lentement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » murmura-t-il en le vrillant d'un regard menaçant.

Blaine eut un mouvement de recul et jetant un regard de côté à Finn, il le vit qui lui adressait un sourire un peu crispé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » répéta Puck, et il se rapprocha d'une démarche hâtive.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs soutint vaillamment son regard mais il ne put s'empêcher de reculer encore.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver cependant car se jetant sur lui, l'autre l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le sol humide.

« Arrête ! » entendit-il Finn crier.

Blaine battit des paupières, aveuglé par le vif éclat de la lampe de Puck. Il parvenait tout juste à distinguer le visage furieux du garçon.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire, hobbit. » siffla Puck.

Il crispait la mâchoire, se retenant de taper l'autre, mais malgré tout, il serrait douloureusement Blaine au niveau du col. Celui-ci grimaça et bredouilla :

« Retirer quoi ? »

Cela arracha un soupir frustré au garçon à la crête et il le plaqua un peu plus contre le sol, l'encastrant presque dans la roche.

Machinalement, Blaine enroula les mains autour du bras du jeune homme pour essayer de se dégager, mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à Puck.

« Je ne suis pas responsable de notre situation, grogna celui-ci en le vrillant d'un regard mauvais.

- Je n'ai... » répliqua aussitôt Blaine.

Il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde pour reprendre son souffle.

«... jamais dit ça. »

La mâchoire de Puck se crispa et il le secoua légèrement tandis qu'il sifflait :

« Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

- Puck ! » intervint Finn.

Il s'avança prudemment et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas.

« Je n'ai... jamais dit ça, insista Blaine d'une voix étranglée. Lâche-moi... s'il-te-plaît. »

Les yeux de Puck étaient en ébullition, brillant doucement à la lueur de la lampe. Il parut vouloir ajouter quelque-chose mais il se ravisa à l'instant où il entrouvrait la bouche. Il laissa échapper un dernier soupir furieux et lâcha Blaine avec brusquerie. Celui-ci resta un moment étendu là, essayant de reprendre son souffle et d'oublier sa peur des derniers instants.

« Calme-toi... » murmura Finn à Puck en le contemplant à la dérobée.

Ce dernier ne le regarda même pas et se contenta d'épousseter son débardeur en fixant Blaine avec dédain.

« Comment tu veux que je me calme avec ça sous le nez... » grommela-t-il en se détournant.

Finn soupira et aida Blaine à se relever. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs réarrangea le col de sa combinaison d'une main tremblante et ajouta à mi-voix :

« Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer un fait. »

Puck se retourna aussitôt et il lui aurait sans doute sauté à la gorge si Finn n'avait pas eu le réflexe de s'interposer.

« Fais gaffe à toi ! » cria Puck avec rage.

Blaine recula machinalement.

« Je ne t'accuse de rien du tout, répondit-il en essayant de contrôler les frémissements de sa voix. Je dis juste que la dernière fois que tu t'es précipité, ça a causé du tort. Ce n'était pas prudent... mais tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça pour autant.

- Espèce de-...

- CA SUFFIT ! » hurla Finn avec irritation.

Il attrapa le débardeur de Puck pour le forcer à reculer.

« Peu importe ce que je peux dire, poursuivit Blaine en fronçant les sourcils, tu le prends toujours mal de toute manière. J'essaye de te raisonner et je t'accuse. J'essaye de donner des conseils et je n'ai pas le droit d'ouvrir ma bouche. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour enfin avoir le droit d'être moi-même ?

- Lâche-moi ! hurla Puck à l'intention de Finn. Lâche-moi qu'il prenne la dérouillée qu'il mérite !

- Je n'ai rien fait ! s'insurgea Blaine avec désarroi.

- Puck, calme-toi... » lui glissa le grand dadais en le contemplant d'un air inquiet.

Le concerné se contenta de grogner en s'agitant de plus bel.

« _Puck !_ » s'énerva Finn en le repoussant violemment.

Le garçon à la crête tituba en arrière, un peu désemparé, et, sans se départir de son air furieux, se stabilisa et ne bougea plus.

Blaine et Puck se regardèrent, en chiens de faïence. Le silence qui était retombé sur eux ne fit qu'accroître la méfiance de Finn, qui continua de faire barrage de son large corps, son attention allant de l'un à l'autre sans discontinuer.

« Peu importe ce que je fais je suis toujours coupable ! laissa échapper Blaine avec colère.

- Exactement, rétorqua Puck.

- Mais ça n'a pas de sens !

- Tu crois ? Tu crois, hein ? Je ne suis pas comme ces autres imbéciles qui ont tout oublié ! C'est trop tard maintenant, alors tant que tu fermeras pas ta gueule, Anderson, je ne serai jamais satisfait ! »

Blaine balbutia des paroles que lui-même ne comprit pas et finit par se taire, serrant les poings sous l'effet de la frustration.

« Il faut que vous vous calmiez, dit Finn d'un ton vigilant. Réglez vos différents maintenant et on fera ce que Puck a dit, puis on retrouvera les autres.

- ''Réglez vos différents'', » répéta Puck.

Il renifla avec mépris et esquissa un sourire sardonique.

« Comme tu parles bien, Hudson, reprit-il.

- J'essaye simplement de calmer le jeu entre vous, rétorqua Finn en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il n'y a rien à calmer du tout et tu le sais bien, siffla Puck. Jamais je n'accepterai ce qu'a fait cet abruti et peu importe le temps qui se sera écoulé, que ce soit des mois ou _des années_, il restera à jamais impardonnable pour moi !

- Peut-être... répondit Finn, prudent. Mais ce n'est sûrement pas la solution de vous battre. On ne doit pas se disputer mais se serrer les coudes.

- Hors de question que je me serre les coudes avec lui, cracha Puck. Qu'il crève. »

Il enfouit les mains dans les poches de sa combinaison et se mit à déambuler de long en large, essayant de maîtriser sa fureur.

Le regard de Finn ne le quitta pas un seul instant, scrutant le moindre de ses gestes.

« Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, dit-il à mi-voix. Tu ne peux pas rendre quelqu'un éternellement coupable à cause d'une erreur qu'il a pu faire dans le passé.

- Oh, quelle sagesse ! » s'exclama ironiquement Puck en levant les bras au ciel.

Il s'arrêta et faisant face à Finn, demanda :

« Est-ce que ta conscience le supporte ?

- Quoi ? » bredouilla le garçon.

Puck haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Peu importe... » grommela-t-il en se remettant à faire les cents pas.

Finn le dévisagea avec perplexité, les battements de son cœur s'étant soudain douloureusement accélérés sous l'effet de la question de son ami. Derrière lui, Blaine observait Puck en silence, cherchant des mots pour se justifier ou pour au moins le raisonner. Mais aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire et Puck continuait de déambuler, l'air sombre.

...

...

_« Quelle__ fête pourrie... » grogna le garçon en contemplant la pièce avec dégoût.  
><em>

_Finn lui jeta un regard de côté et se contenta de sourire.  
><em>

_« Qui a eu l'idée d'inviter les gars du foot ? dit encore Puck. Ces mecs cassent toujours l'ambiance... En plus la bière qu'ils ont amenée est dégueulasse. »  
><em>

_Sur ces mots, il balança son verre derrière un canapé.  
><em>

_« Pour une fois qu'ils veulent se comporter correctement avec nous plutôt que de nous envoyer des slushies à la figure, fit remarquer Finn.  
><em>

_- Qui ? insista le garçon.  
><em>

_- Sam et Mike, soupira le grand dadais. Ils ne les supportent pas spécialement mais ils se sont dit que ce serait sympa. Nos victoires commencent à avoir un peu d'effet on dirait. Ils se moquent un peu moins du Glee Club, tu n'as pas remarqué ?  
><em>

_- Mon oeil ouais, grommela Puck. On pourrait gagner Régionales_ et _Nationales cette année que ça changerait rien.  
><em>

_- Peut-être que si...  
><em>

_- Oh que non. Tu verras. »  
><em>

_Il fit semblant de ne pas voir que Finn le contemplait à la dérobée et se détourna de lui pour se servir un verre de soda.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le grand dadais après un moment de flottement.  
><em>

_- Comment ça ?  
><em>

_- Bah t'as l'air tout... énervé.  
><em>

_- Je suis tout le temps énervé.  
><em>

_- Ouais mais là...  
><em>

_- Écoute, laisse tomber d'accord ? »  
><em>

_Face au regard peu amène du garçon, Finn haussa les épaules et mit les mains dans ses poches.  
><em>

_« Tu veux peut-être qu'on aille dans un coin plus tranquille ? » proposa-t-il d'une voix incertaine.  
><em>

_Puck le dévisagea avec méfiance.  
><em>

_« Je compte pas t'expliquer pourquoi je suis aussi énervé, le prévint-il.  
><em>

_- C'est pas grave, répondit Finn. Je me disais juste que-...  
><em>

_- Ouais tu as raison, on se tire. Ça craint trop ici. »  
><em>

_Il attrapa son verre de soda et poussa un footballeur à moitié ivre d'un coup d'épaule. Finn lui emboîta précipitamment le pas.  
><em>

_« La maison de Jones est carrément immense, commenta Puck alors qu'ils traversaient un long couloir. C'était marrant au début mais là on va se perdre.  
><em>

_- On n'a qu'à aller à l'étage, proposa Finn. Y a sûrement personne.  
><em>

_- Ouaip, acquiesça Puck. Au fait, ils sont où ses parents à Mercedes ?  
><em>

_- A un congrès ou... je sais pas quoi. »  
><em>

_Puck fronça les sourcils, dubitatif, et n'ajouta rien. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers sans plus faire attention à Mike et Tina qui étaient occupés à s'embrasser sur les marches.  
><em>

_Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée du couloir et contemplèrent un instant Quinn qui, à l'autre bout, regardait d'un air absent à travers la vitre soigneusement astiquée d'une des fenêtres qui jalonnaient l'endroit. Du coin de l'œil, Finn vit Puck qui esquissait un mouvement dans sa direction, avant presque aussitôt de se raviser.  
><em>

_« Ça c'est la chambre d'amis, non ? demanda Finn en indiquant une porte du doigt.  
><em>

_- Je sais pas, dit Puck en haussant les épaules. Je suis venu que deux ou trois fois. »  
><em>

_Finn réfléchit un instant, puis proposa :  
><em>

_« On devrait demander à Quinn. »  
><em>

_Puck lui jeta un regard de côté.  
><em>

_« On verra bien. » finit-il par dire en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
><em>

_Finn observa une dernière fois Quinn, et celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. C'était comme si elle n'avait même pas remarqué leur présence.  
><em>

_« Haaaa, soupira Puck avec satisfaction. Une sieste et j'oublierai toute la nullité de cette fête. »  
><em>

_Il attrapa la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit vivement, Finn sur ses talons.  
><em>

_Avec un grincement, un rai de lumière pénétra dans la chambre obscure, éclairant un large lit. Deux formes indistinctes se redressèrent aussitôt et ils entendirent une exclamation étouffée.  
><em>

_Puck s'apprêtait à refermer la porte en s'excusant d'une voix tonitruante mais le rai de lumière jeta des reflets bleuâtres sur une chevelure ébouriffée et il arrêta son geste.  
><em>

_« Warbler ? » bredouilla-t-il.  
><em>

_Le concerné ne dit rien et battit des paupières, ébloui. La forme à côté de lui était allée se réfugier sous les couvertures. Puck baissa la tête et avisa les vêtements éparpillés par-terre.  
><em>

_« Ce n'est pas possible... balbutia-t-il. J'ai vu... Kurt... en bas. »  
><em>

_Il cligna des yeux. Derrière lui, Finn était tout autant déboussolé.  
><em>

_« J'ai vu... Kurt... en bas... » répéta Puck.  
><em>

_Il se retourna et demanda à mi-voix à son meilleur ami :  
><em>

_« On a bien vu Kurt en bas ? »  
><em>

_La question était inutile parce-qu'il savait ce qu'il avait vu. Reportant son attention sur le lit, il prit une grande inspiration.  
><em>

_« J'ai-vu-Kurt-en-bas. » articula-t-il lentement.  
><em>

_C'était plus pour s'en assurer une dernière fois que pour énoncer un fait. En face, se protégeant tant bien que mal derrière sa couverture, Blaine se taisait, tétanisé.  
><em>

_Le sang de Puckerman ne fit qu'un tour.  
><em>

_La porte rebondit violemment contre le mur alors qu'il l'ouvrait en grand et qu'il se précipitait dans la chambre.  
><em>

_Finn était si abasourdi qu'il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, restant planté dans l'entrée, muet.  
><em>

_« Non, attends... » bégaya Blaine en esquissant un mouvement de recul, se plaquant contre le montant du meuble.  
><em>

_Mais Puck ne l'entendit pas et s'arrêtant devant le lit, rabattit la couverture d'un geste brutal.  
><em>

_« Mais je te connais même pas toi... » grommela-t-il en avisant le visage peu rassuré qui se trouvait maintenant sous ses yeux.  
><em>

_La fureur grimpait lentement à l'intérieur de lui et son cerveau avait du mal à tout assimiler en même temps.  
><em>

_Il avait vu Kurt en bas.  
><em>

_Saisi par une impulsion, il attrapa l'inconnu par les cheveux.  
><em>

_« AIE ! » cria celui-ci en essayant de se couvrir avec le drap.  
><em>

_Finn réagit enfin et se précipita à l'intérieur.  
><em>

_« Puck ! Arrête ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant précautionneusement.  
><em>

_Le garçon à la crête l'ignora. Il lâcha malgré tout l'autre et celui-ci s'écroula comme une poupée de chiffon par-terre, retenant un hoquet de douleur.  
><em>

_Finn eut à peine le temps de pousser un soupir de soulagement que Puck escaladait le lit et attrapait Blaine par le bras, le délogeant de là avec brusquerie.  
><em>

_« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? » hurla-t-il en le plaquant contre le mur.  
><em>

_Il envoya une lampe de chevet valdinguer au passage mais y fit à peine attention.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Quinn en entrant dans la pièce.  
><em>

_Elle échangea un regard déboussolé avec Finn, avisa le bazar qui régnait dans la chambre et son attention s'arrêta sur Blaine, que Puck plaquait avec violence contre le __mur._

_« Oh mon Dieu... » lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure.  
><em>

_Le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait emporté la moitié de la couverture avec lui et il s'en drapait tant bien que mal tandis que Puck écrasait le bras sur son cou pour le __maintenir en place._

_« Ar...rête... balbutia-t-il péniblement.  
><em>

_- Parce-que c'est ce que tu as dit à ce mec quand vous vous êtes retrouvés ici ? » siffla Puck en serrant et desserrant le poing.  
><em>

_Blaine battit des paupières, essayant de se dégager. Ses yeux étaient vitreux.  
><em>

_Se retournant, Quinn ferma avec lenteur la porte de la chambre.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Finn avec désarroi.  
><em>

_- Je ne crois pas que Kurt veuille l'apprendre à cause des cris que poussent Puck. » dit-elle simplement.  
><em>

_Elle refit face au reste de la pièce et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.  
><em>

_« Depuis combien de temps tu fais ça dans son dos, hein ? grommela Puck. C'est un de tes Warblers, c'est ça ? »  
><em>

_Blaine secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche, bredouillant des paroles inintelligibles. Son souffle aviné parvint jusqu'aux narines de Puck.  
><em>

_« T'es complètement ivre. » constata-t-il en fronçant le nez.  
><em>

_Et il le lâcha et s'en détourna avec dégoût. Il remarqua Quinn pour la première fois et riva les yeux au sol, essayant de retrouver son calme.  
><em>

_« Est-ce que... je peux partir ? » demanda une voix incertaine.  
><em>

_Finn, Quinn et Puck tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement en direction de l'adolescent qui s'était précipitamment rhabillé tandis qu'ils essayaient tous de digérer soit leur surprise, soit leur fureur.  
><em>

_« Ouais c'est ça casse-toi ! » cria Puck en s'avançant pour lui donner un coup de pied.  
><em>

_Quinn s'interposa prudemment entre eux deux et entrouvrit la porte sans mot dire.  
><em>

_Le garçon s'éclipsa précipitamment, trébuchant deux ou trois fois au passage, et elle referma aussitôt.  
><em>

_« Pourquoi tu m'as barrée la route ? siffla Puck. Il mérite une bonne raclée ! »  
><em>

_Quinn ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer en silence. Se tournant vers Finn, elle murmura :  
><em>

_« Je vais y aller. Je vous laisse vous en occuper. Je ne veux rien savoir et ça ne me regarde pas. »  
><em>

_Puck voulut dire quelque-chose mais elle avait déjà disparu, aussi discrète qu'une ombre. Il serra les poings et donna un grand coup dans la porte, qui trembla sur ses gonds.  
><em>

_Un lourd silence retomba dans la pièce et Finn se gratta l'arrière du crâne, essayant d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
><em>

_Blaine était toujours collé contre le mur, hésitant vraisemblablement entre l'hébétement, la honte et l'effroi.  
><em>

_« Depuis combien de temps ? » répéta Puck après un long moment de malaise.  
><em>

_Blaine se trouva incapable de répondre et se laissa glisser par-terre.  
><em>

_« DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ? hurla le garçon à la crête en se jetant presque sur lui.  
><em>

_- C'est la première fois, » balbutia l'autre en esquissant un mouvement de recul.  
><em>

_Finn sortit de sa stupeur et s'efforça de ramasser les vêtements qui traînaient, éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce.  
><em>

_« Et tu crois qu'on va te croire ? grommela Puck.  
><em>

_- Je le jure, murmura Blaine.  
><em>

_- A ta place, j'éviterais de jurer après ce que tu viens de faire, » siffla le garçon.  
><em>

_Finn s'approcha et laissa tomber les habits au pied de Blaine, qui pensa tout juste à le remercier d'un regard. Puck se retourna pour le vriller d'un œil accusateur.  
><em>

_« Et toi ? Tu dis rien ? »  
><em>

_Finn le contempla d'un air piteux.  
><em>

_« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
><em>

_- C'est ton beau-frère, gronda Puck.  
><em>

_- Je sais. » soupira Finn en baissant les yeux.  
><em>

_Son désarroi était trop grand.  
><em>

_Blaine n'osait pas se rhabiller sous leurs yeux et si Finn lui tourna le dos, Puck refusa de faire volte-face, le vrillant de ce même regard furieux.  
><em>

_Après de longues secondes de silence pesant et tendu, Finn se laissa finalement tomber sur le lit aux draps défaits. Puck lui jeta un coup d'œil et le vit qui s'affaissait sous l'effet d'un poids invisible. Cela le hérissa immédiatement.  
><em>

_« Fais pas cette tronche, gronda-t-il. C'est pas toi qui viens de te faire tromper... »  
><em>

_Finn ne répondit pas et garda les yeux rivés au sol. Puck laissa échapper un long soupir frustré et s'efforça de se retenir de frapper le garçon à ses pieds. Se rendant compte que c'était impossible, il se retourna pour ne plus avoir à supporter son regard de chien battu pris sur le fait.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Finn dans un murmure.  
><em>

_La mâchoire de Puck se crispa.  
><em>

_« Comment ça _qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? _s'énerva-t-il.  
><em>

_- Est-ce qu'on le dit à Kurt ou bien...  
><em>

_- Tu te poses sérieusement la question ? » siffla Puck.  
><em>

_En entendant les paroles de Finn, Blaine s'anima aussitôt.  
><em>

_« Ne dites rien, s'il-vous-plaît, bredouilla-t-il en se redressant tant bien que mal.  
><em>

_- T'es sérieux là ? gronda Puck sans daigner lui faire de nouveau face.  
><em>

_- Je le lui dirai. S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi le faire moi-même.  
><em>

_- Parce-que bien sûr tu vas le dire... Bien sûr... » ironisa le garçon à la crête.  
><em>

_Blaine se tut et prenant une grande inspiration, dit précipitamment :  
><em>

_« C'est toi... Puckzilla. Tu devrais savoir comment je me sens. »  
><em>

_Puck se raidit tout entier et Finn retint son souffle. Blaine scruta le dos du jeune homme avec appréhension, remarquant la façon dont ses épaules se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Soudain, Puck se retourna. Finn se releva vivement mais il était trop tard : le garçon à la crête mit toutes ses forces dans le coup de poing qu'il asséna à Blaine. Un craquement sourd retentit dans la pièce silencieuse et il s'affaissa mollement, n'ayant même pas la force de pousser un hoquet. Puck secoua sa main avec une grimace de douleur et Finn se précipita pour aider Blaine à se relever.  
><em>

_« Je suppose que je l'ai méritée celle-là, » balbutia le garçon, groggy.  
><em>

_Finn regarda de tous côtés, cherchant de quoi essuyer son nez en sang. Ne trouvant rien, il lui tendit un pan de couverture.  
><em>

_« Si tu crois que je vais fermer ma gueule là-dessus, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, gronda Puck.  
><em>

_- On devrait peut-être d'abord...  
><em>

_- La ferme, Hudson. On s'est tous unis pour protéger Kurt contre Karofsky quand on était des juniors, on va pas le laisser ramer maintenant !  
><em>

_- Mais c'est leur vie priv-...  
><em>

_- Je m'en carre ! » le coupa Puck.  
><em>

_Finn se tut. Il savait ce que Blaine ressentait. La honte, le regret, l'impression de n'être rien d'autre qu'un imbécile. Cela, il l'avait ressenti pendant tout le temps où il avait caché à Rachel qu'il avait eu sa première fois avec Santana. Et ce, peu importe à quel point il s'était répété que cela ne comptait pas parce-qu'à l'époque, ils n'étaient plus ensemble.  
><em>

_« Laissez-moi le lui dire... supplia Blaine.  
><em>

_- Je ne te fais pas confiance, gronda Puck. Je ne te fais pas confiance et je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance. T'avais qu'à réfléchir à ce que tu faisais avant de le faire.  
><em>

_- Puck... murmura Finn.  
><em>

_- Je vais le lui dire moi-même comme ça je suis sûr qu'il entendra ce qu'il doit entendre. »  
><em>

_Ce n'étaient pas les affaires de Puck. Il n'avait pas à s'impliquer là-dedans. Ils le savaient tous les trois.  
><em>

_Mais Noah Puckerman n'en avait plus grand-chose à foutre. Il se fichait de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas parce-que Blaine venait de tromper Kurt et qu'il avait en plus eu la stupidité de se faire prendre... Sa vie privée pouvait bien aller se faire voir.  
><em>

_Il jeta un dernier regard méprisant à Blaine puis s'éclipsa, claquant la porte avec violence derrière lui. _

...

...

« Puck, finit par oser Finn. On ne peut pas rester planter là. Il faut qu'on avance ou qu'on fasse demi-tour, mais il faut qu'on bouge. »

Le garçon à la crête releva la tête pour le fixer d'un air hostile.

« C'est facile pour toi de le défendre hein, grogna-t-il. T'es carrément hypocrite, Finn. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte. »

Le concerné ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'observer en silence.

« Mais est-ce que ta conscience le supporte ? C'est une question qui m'intéresse pas mal, en fait.

- Supporter quoi ? répéta Finn avec vigilance.

- Je sais pas, » répliqua Puck d'un air faussement interrogatif.

Et il haussa les épaules.

« D'être responsable de la rupture entre Sam et Quinn par exemple.

- Je n'étais pas responsable, balbutia Finn. Et... et _c'était il y a plus d'un an. _

- Vraiment ? » se moqua Puck.

Il jaugea encore un instant Finn du regard puis lui tourna le dos.

« C'est facile de te dire que c'est du passé, hein ? Ça efface toutes tes erreurs. Pratique. »

Finn fronça les sourcils.

« C'est simple pour vous autres, » grommela Puck.

Et, sans rien ajouter, il repartit en avant. Finn et Blaine échangèrent un regard confus et s'empressèrent de lui emboîter le pas.

« De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? s'inquiéta Finn.

- De rien, répliqua l'autre sans se retourner. Contente-toi d'enregistrer dans ta petite tête que Warbler peut se mettre sa rédemption où je pense. Qu'il la ferme et il restera entier, c'est tout. »

Blaine ne chercha plus à réagir, sachant cela inutile, et se contenta de suivre les deux autres garçons en essayant de ne pas se retourner.

...

...

...

« Réessaye... » le pressa Santana.

Mike la regarda un instant, puis dit lentement :

« S'il n'a pas répondu maintenant, il ne répondra pas une énième fois.

- _Réessaye._ » insista sèchement Santana.

Mike soupira et s'exécuta.

Quinn les regardait faire en silence. Plus les minutes passaient et plus elle se sentait exténuée. Elle avait simplement envie de dormir... mais elle ne pouvait pas. D'une main lasse, elle farfouilla dans sa sacoche et goba une pastille de vitamine avec une grimace. Elle avait encore un peu la nausée alors elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Mais elle préférait vomir plutôt que de s'endormir dans un moment aussi crucial.

« Aha ! s'exclama Santana. Tu vois que ça marche ! »

Mike acquiesça à peine et contempla l'écran d'un œil anxieux.

« Artie ? Tu nous entends ? »

Le visage du garçon était plus flou et étiré que d'habitude et ils eurent du mal à comprendre sa réponse.

Santana approcha machinalement son nez de l'émetteur et cligna des yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que l'image est aussi mauvaise ? » demanda-t-elle.

Artie répondit mais ils n'entendirent pas ce qu'il disait. Sa bouche remuait et les mots ne résonnaient pas dans les petits hauts-parleurs de l'appareil. Santana avançait une main pour tapoter l'écran avec agacement lorsque celui-ci s'éteignit avec un grésillement.

« Quoi ? » laissa-t-elle échapper, désemparée.

Mike tripota les boutons pour voir s'il n'avait pas effectué une fausse manœuvre. Mais l'écran était toujours aussi noir. Un silence pesant tomba sur eux.

« Pas maintenant... » grommela Santana.

Quinn fronça les sourcils et ressentit une vague inquiétude.

« C'est pas le moment... » dit encore la jeune femme en arrachant l'émetteur des mains de Mike pour le secouer légèrement.

Avec un claquement sec, la tête d'Artie réapparut à l'écran. Santana retint un soupir de soulagement.

« Je crois que vous avez dû le laisser allumer dans vos sacs, dit précipitamment Artie. Il y a des batteries dans celui de Brittany normalement.

- Le problème c'est qu'on ne l'a pas, rétorqua aussitôt Santana avec agacement.

- Oh... » murmura Artie.

Il cligna des yeux, anxieux.

« On s'est séparés, expliqua aussitôt Santana. Et-...

- Je sais, l'interrompit Artie. J'ai tout suivi avec les micros et les caméras. On va se dépêcher. Vous voulez savoir s'il y a un autre chemin pour rejoindre Brittany et les autres, c'est ça ? »

Santana et Mike acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement.

« D'acc-... »

L'émetteur leur fit de nouveau faux bond et Santana poussa un soupir frustré.

« Qui a le sac de Britt à ton avis ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Brittany avait pris un sac, murmura Mike en essayant de se souvenir. Blaine et Finn aussi. L'un des trois alors »

Santana essaya d'étouffer la panique qui menaçait de la submerger et avec un nouveau claquement, le communicateur revint à la vie. Artie esquissa un sourire rassuré et s'empressa de reprendre la parole :

« Si vous voulez emprunter un autre chemin, prenez le tunnel devant vous. Vous arriverez dans une espèce de lac souterrain à peine plus profond qu'une marre... en théorie. Continuez tout droit et-... »

Écran noir de nouveau.

« _Puta mierda !_ » jura Santana.

Mike tapota doucement l'écran. Quinn observait leurs manœuvres d'un œil préoccupé.

Artie réapparut de nouveau et enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux d'une main fatiguée.

« Bon je n'aurai jamais le temps de tout vous dire, soupira-t-il. Sachez simplement qu'il y a un autre chemin devant vous et qu'il vous suffit de continuer tout droit. Autrement, vous pourrez toujours retourner en arrière.

- Ok, acquiesça Mike.

- Et comment vont les autres ? » s'empressa de demander Santana.

Le regard d'Artie se détourna d'eux et il dit d'un air absorbé :

« Brittany, Sam, Tina et Rachel ont trouvé une salle tranquille où vous attendre. Blaine est avec Puck et Finn et ils continuent pour voir ce qu'il y a après, mais ils ont l'intention de revenir le pl-... »

L'écran redevint noir et cette fois-ci, malgré tous leurs efforts, il ne voulut plus se rallumer. Avec un soupir frustré, Santana jeta l'appareil au fond d'un de leurs sacs et se laissa tomber dos au tunnel.

« Bon, au moins on sait qu'il y a un autre chemin possible. » déclara Mike.

Santana croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ne se départit pas de son expression irritée.

« On n'a même pas eu le temps de lui demander pour les secours, fit-elle remarquer.

- C'est vrai... murmura Mike.

- Et étant donné qu'il était toujours seul devant son écran... »

Santana n'acheva pas sa phrase et Mike ne dit plus rien, réarrangeant les manches de sa combinaison pour ne plus voir les chiffres sans cesse changeants de sa montre.

L'attention de Quinn alla de l'un à l'autre. Santana regardait droit devant elle, vraisemblablement très agacée par le bug du récepteur. Quant à Mike, il était perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés au sol.

Quinn baissa le nez et contempla ses doigts égratignés et couverts de poussière. Machinalement, elle porta la main à son cou et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle n'effleura rien d'autre que sa peau moite et sale qu'elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait plus sa croix.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus fait attention à son absence mais elle se demanda tout à coup où est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu la perdre. Elle avait même du mal à se souvenir de quand datait ce fait. Cela aurait aussi bien pu être au début de l'été qu'aux alentours des Nationales. Peut-être l'avait-elle égaré chez Sam ou chez Puck... Ou dans un coin de sa chambre.

Elle soupira bien malgré elle.

« On devrait repartir, » décida soudainement Santana.

Elle tourna les yeux vers Mike mais celui-ci regarda Quinn avec inquiétude. Celle-ci se contenta de lui sourire faiblement.

« Peut-être... dit le garçon. Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire une pause.

- Quelle pause ? s'agaça Santana en esquissant déjà un mouvement pour se lever. On doit se dépêcher de retrouver les autres avant qu'une autre tuile ait le temps de nous arriver.

- Quinn n'a pas l'air très bien, objecta calmement Mike. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'elle s'évanouisse au milieu du tunnel ? »

Quinn ne dit rien pour se défendre parce-qu'elle se sentait véritablement mal. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour faire semblant et s'engager dans le boyau tout en continuant d'avoir la nausée. Habituellement, elle aurait protester. Juste histoire qu'on lui fiche la paix et qu'on passe à autre chose.

Mais Mike avait raison, elle ne se sentait pas très bien, alors elle soutint le regard désemparé de Santana sans ciller.

« Bon ok... » finit par grommeler celle-ci, et elle se laissa retomber à sa place avec indifférence.

Quinn remercia Mike d'un regard et s'appuya le plus confortablement possible contre la paroi derrière elle.

« On peut peut-être grignoter en attendant ? proposa Mike. J'ai des restes de repas dans mon sac. »

Quinn secoua laborieusement la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle s'en passerait bien et Santana haussa les épaules.

« J'ai déjà vu Q gerber une fois, c'est bien assez, merci. » grommela-t-elle.

Mike lui sourit d'un air serein et tourna la tête à droite, scrutant le silencieux couloir.

« C'est bizarre qu'on n'entende plus rien, vous ne trouvez pas ? » demanda-t-il après un moment de flottement.

Santana le dévisagea avec irritation.

« Bizarre ou pas, je m'en contente très bien. » grommela-t-elle.

Et Mike n'ajouta plus rien.

Mais il avait raison. Les hurlements, les hululements, les ricanements... toutes ces choses qui les poursuivaient narquoisement depuis quelques heures s'étaient soudain tues et c'était comme s'ils s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés seuls dans la grotte.

Aucun d'eux n'était dupe cependant. Ils savaient tous très bien que les créatures étaient encore là, rôdant et tapies dans un coin, et que ce serait sans doute au moment où ils se relâcheraient le plus qu'elles choisiraient de les prendre par surprise. A chaque fois que Quinn se laissait gagner par un optimisme qui ne lui était pas coutumier, elle se forçait à se rappeler de la seule et unique bête qu'ils avaient rencontrée. Le simple souvenir de cette vision suffisait à lui arracher un frisson... bien qu'elle dut le reconnaître, elle se rappelait davantage de la réaction de Rachel que du monstre en lui-même.

Rachel...

Elle contint un soupir.

Artie leur avait bien dit qu'elle et les autres avaient trouvé un endroit où se reposer, alors Quinn n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Très bien C'était tant mieux. Un instant terrassée par la fatigue, la blonde ferma les yeux. Et plutôt que de s'endormir, elle se mit à penser à Rachel.

Elle se demanda si elle serait capable de se regarder dans un miroir après cette expédition si elle choisissait de taire ses sentiments de façon définitive. Ils avaient eu peur et si ces événements lui avaient permis de comprendre quelque-chose, c'était qu'elle était indubitablement amoureuse de Rachel. Bien sûr, elle ne le savait que trop bien...

Et depuis (trop) longtemps...

Mais c'était autre chose de sentir son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine en observant la personne qu'on aime en proie à l'angoisse et à la peur. Quinn avait toujours eu ce côté protecteur envers Rachel. Elle savait qu'avec ses insécurités, c'était la facette de sa personnalité qui avait le plus de chance de la trahir, et de ce fait elle avait pris l'habitude de l'étouffer. Elle avait mis longtemps à comprendre pourquoi son estomac se tortillait désagréablement à chaque fois qu'elle tourmentait Rachel. La frustration et une colère accrue avaient d'abord répondu à cette sensation déstabilisante. Puis, elle avait saisi. Son inconscient se rebellait contre la simple idée de faire du mal à Rachel parce-que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était la... protéger.

C'était ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

N'importe-qui d'autre aurait été mieux placé pour parler de désir de protection. Finn, Sam, Puck, Blaine... Tous les garçons, toutes les filles du Glee Club s'étaient mieux débrouillés de ce côté-là que Quinn elle-même.

C'était idiot, c'était stupide.

Et parfois, quand elle avait la mauvaise idée d'y repenser, la blonde se disait qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait tout entrepris pour faire souffrir Rachel alors-même que sa souffrance se dédoublait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait celle de la brunette. Elle avait pendant longtemps fait l'exact contraire de ce que son cœur lui dictait...

Elle ne se comprenait absolument pas des fois.

Cela la fatiguait d'être elle-même. Parfois c'était d'être une Fabray qui était réellement exténuant. Parfois c'était le fait d'exister en tant que Quinn qui l'épuisait. Mais elle devait faire face. Pas forcément en affichant un rictus suffisant et en se parant de cet uniforme qui prenait la poussière dans son placard et qui était devenu trop petit pour elle. Mais faire face, tout simplement. Car si elle ne le faisait pas, qui le ferait pour elle ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et contempla Santana. La jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées et fixait le plafond d'un air absent.

Elles avaient été amies à un moment donné. Et elles s'étaient tellement bien entendues... Mais cette période semblait n'avoir duré qu'une seconde tant elles avaient passé le reste du temps à ne pas se comprendre et à se détester.

Pourtant avant Rachel, avant Mercedes, avant Finn, avant n'importe-qui d'autre, il y avait eu Santana...

Comment étaient-elle passées de meilleures amies... à ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'était au juste _ça_ ?

Pire que rien parce-que pas grand-chose.

Chez les Fabray, on enseignait une chose avant la nécessité d'être parfaits et de surpasser tout le monde. Cette chose, c'était que le véritable contraire de l'amour, c'était l'indifférence. De ce fait, quand on détestait quelqu'un, il ne s'agissait que d'une preuve de faiblesse de plus, car cela montrait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, la personne nous touchait encore. La véritable marque de puissance d'un Fabray devenait alors l'indifférence... ou le franc dédain lorsque la première option n'était pas atteignable.

Son père avait dû le dire pas mal de fois à Quinn quand elle était petite. Sa mère aussi, en ajoutant qu'il était toujours mieux malgré tout de s'entendre avec quelqu'un plutôt que d'avoir à le mépriser. Mais Quinn n'avait jamais saisi le sens de cette vision des choses.

Autrement, elle aurait compris que sa haine envers Rachel n'était pas simplement de la haine. Elle aurait compris que tout l'agacement et toute la frustration que la petite brune avait provoqués en elle dès leur première année n'étaient pas des sentiments qu'elle aurait dû ressentir en tant que Fabray. Elle méprisait Rachel, elle la méprisait de tout son être... Mais la haine qui s'y joignait annulait de ce fait le dédain dont elle voulait se parer.

Quinn n'avait de façon générale jamais été capable d'éprouver de l'indifférence pour qui-que-ce-soit. Elle avait détesté Puck dans les pires instants de sa grossesse. Elle avait détesté Finn lorsqu'il s'était mis avec Rachel, ne sachant pas très bien si elle voulait être à la place du garçon ou de l'adolescente. Elle avait détesté toutes les Cheerios et tous les footballeurs quand elle s'était retrouvée tout en bas de la pyramide sociale de McKinley.

Mais peut-être aussi que tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné dans la maison des Fabray n'était que du flanc. Son père lui avait toujours répété qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important que la famille. Et Quinn ne savait même pas où il était aujourd'hui. Sa sœur lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait être soi-même. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas précisé c'était _dans une certaine mesure_... et que par soi-même elle entendait aussi « ce que les autres estiment que tu dois être ».

Quinn ne savait pas pourquoi elle continuait d'accorder un quelconque crédit à sa famille. A ce stade-ci de son existence, elle aurait dû tous les détester. Et elle se demanda alors si Santana détestait ses parents. Non, sans doute pas.

Et tout en contemplant l'expression absente de la brune, Quinn se dit qu'elles se ressemblaient tant toutes les deux que cela en devenait presque effrayant. Elle se demanda aussi pourquoi elles n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre. Était-ce devenue impossible à partir du moment où elles avaient franchi cette... ligne invisible ?

Se détestaient-elles ou...

Car si on prenait en compte la philosophie des Fabray, cela voulait dire qu'en un certain sens, elle s'aimaient, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était ridicule.

Santana détestait pour le plaisir de détester. Il n'y avait rien de profond derrière, rien de psychologique, rien d'enfoui. Santana Lopez était l'exemple-type qui faisait flancher la théorie des Fabray.

_''La théorie des Fabray''. _

La famille était une blague à elle toute seule, alors comment prendre au sérieux une théorie pareille...

Santana tourna brusquement les yeux vers Quinn et celle-ci fut si prise au dépourvu qu'elle n'eut pas le réflexe de détourner le regard. Elles se fixèrent longuement, sans se départir l'une et l'autre de leur expression impassible, et Quinn essaya de chercher au fond des yeux bruns de Santana la preuve qu'elle la détestait simplement pour le plaisir de la détester.

Mais à part cette habituelle flammèche dédaigneuse et irritée qu'elle arborait à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur la blonde, il n'y avait rien dans les iris bouillonnants.

Sans le dire clairement, elles entamèrent un concours. C'était à celle qui détournerait les yeux en premier. En temps normal, Quinn aurait sans doute perdu. Elle était incapable de soutenir le regard de Santana trop longtemps parce-qu'à chaque fois il y avait cette impression de se montrer insolente qui remuait dans le creux de son estomac. Elle avait trop honte de sa lâcheté des mois passés pour prétendre pouvoir jouer les HBIC. Deux ans plus tôt, elle aurait sans doute gagné. Mais là... non.

Cependant, elle était si exténuée qu'elle ne pensa même pas à avoir honte. Elle scruta Santana avec tranquillité tandis que celle-ci lui adressait toujours ce même regard effronté. Mike n'avait pas remarqué leur petit manège, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Le temps s'écoula sans qu'aucune ne daigne flancher. Les mains de Santana se crispèrent sur son pantalon, celles de Quinn se mirent à jouer machinalement avec la fermeture de sa sacoche.

La vitamine commençait à faire effet et Quinn était de moins en moins à l'aise. Elle s'apprêtait à abandonner lorsque Santana dit brusquement :

« Tu sais que t'es idiote ? »

Mike releva la tête et la blonde écarquilla les yeux.

« … Quoi ? » bredouilla-t-elle.

Santana haussa les épaules et détourna la tête.

« Je pensais que c'était clair, je vois pas pourquoi ça t'étonne, » répliqua-t-elle avec indifférence.

Quinn haussa les sourcils.

« D'accord... murmura-t-elle avec lenteur. _Merci ?_ »

Santana laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux et reporta son attention sur elle.

« J'espère que c'est pas depuis le début du lycée sinon t'es vraiment débile.

- Q-Quoi ? balbutia Quinn.

- Depuis un an ? Deux ans ? »

La blonde eut un mouvement de recul et posa une main sur son cou, à la recherche de sa croix.

« Santana... » murmura-t-elle d'un air méfiant.

Celle-ci jeta un bref regard à Mike.

« Tu me prends pour une imbécile, hein ? se moqua-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire ce qu'on m'a fait ?

- _Santana !_ » s'exclama Quinn avec une colère froide.

La brune laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Allons, Q, regarde sa tête, tu vois bien qu'il ne pige rien du tout. »

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de diriger son attention vers Mike et à l'expression déboussolée du garçon, elle comprit que Santana avait raison.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette discussion, répliqua-t-elle malgré tout d'une voix lasse. Pas maintenant.

- Jamais peut-être ? proposa Santana en esquissant une moue irritée. De toute façon, je ne t'ai pas demandée ton avis, tu sais.

- Ça va être difficile pour toi de discuter si tu n'as pas d'interlocuteur... » fit remarquer Quinn avec un sourire sardonique.

Santana croisa les bras et la vrilla d'un regard inquisiteur. L'autre détourna ostensiblement les yeux.

« Tu vas tellement le regretter quand cette imbécile va te filer entre les doigts, dit Santana. Tu as ma parole. Et peu importe à quel point tu feins l'indifférence, peu importe à quel point tu essayes de détourner l'attention en prenant une expression irritée... tu vas vraiment le regretter. On pourra te remettre la palme d'or de la plus grande abrutie que la Terre ait portée tellement tu auras explosé tous les records. »

Quinn se fit violence pour ne pas réagir. Baissant les yeux, Santana vit qu'elle serrait convulsivement les poings et elle esquissa un sourire narquois.

« Ça fera de toi une idiote pour l'éternité, ajouta-t-elle. Et je suppose que tu n'en as pas grand-chose à ficher que je te considère comme une idiote. Mais ça te fera quelque-chose quand tu comprendras qu'à tes propres yeux, tu es une idiote. Et si j'en suis aussi sûre, c'est parce-que je connais ce sentiment, Q. »

Quinn eut l'irrépressible envie de lever les yeux au ciel mais elle se retint de justesse. Elle essaya de penser à quelque-chose d'autre mais le visage de Rachel s'imposa à elle, alors, à contre-cœur, elle s'efforça d'écouter ce que disait Santana en feignant l'indifférence.

« Si tu veux que je fasse une comparaison à la con pour que Chang ait encore plus de mal à comprendre, très bien. »

Le garçon en question les contemplait d'un air dubitatif mais ne disait rien, attendant docilement de saisir ce dont elles parlaient. Mais vu la tournure que prenait la conversation, il semblait bien condamner à rester dans l'incompréhension. Ce n'était pas un problème, il s'en accommoderait. Même si cela piquait sa curiosité... un peu.

Santana prit une grande inspiration et dit d'un ton revêche :

« Imaginons... Que tu as une part de tarte, ok ? »

Quinn haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

« C'est une délicieuse tarte aux fraises... ou aux pommes, sincèrement je m'en fous. Et tu as cette part, très bien coupée et soigneusement posée sur une assiette. Tu as une envie folle de la manger... évidemment, puisque c'est un _morceau de tarte_. Mais le fait de manger cette part ne vient pas sans risque. Car c'est une tarte qui te fait prendre un kilo par bouchée.

- _Quoi ?_ bredouilla Quinn, ébahie.

- Laisse-moi continuer, siffla Santana, et elle reprit avec un sérieux désarmant : Donc tu peux manger cette part si ça te chante, le problème c'est que tu vas devoir assumer les kilos ensuite. Mais quelle importance puisque cette tarte est un délice ! Alors... qu'est-ce que tu vas faire au final ? Rester assise en désirant éternellement cette tarte... ou la manger ?

- Je me lève de table et je vais manger une pomme, répondit Quinn d'un air impassible.

- Très bien, accepta Santana. Mais tu vas passer le reste de ta vie à te demander quel goût avait cette tarte. Et après tu te rendras compte que ce n'était pas la seule. Et qu'il y en a plein d'autres dans le monde. De toutes les saveurs, de toutes les tailles. Toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres, mais qui dans tous les cas te feront prendre des kilos. Tu crois sincèrement que tu auras le courage de passer toute ta vie à manger des pommes au lieu de goûter à au moins une part de tarte ?

- Bien sûr, rétorqua Quinn avec aplomb.

- Tu dis ça mais c'est faux. Et alors tu te demanderas si tu n'aurais pas mieux fait de céder à la toute première part qui a croisé ta route. Tu regretteras éternellement de ne pas l'avoir goûtée. Tu te poseras toujours la question et ça ne te quittera jamais. Revenons donc à ce moment où tu t'es trouvée face à ta toute première part, ok ? Si on prend en compte tout ce qu'on a dit, le mieux pour ta santé mentale c'est de la manger. Et c'est tout. »

Elle se tut et fixa Quinn avec intensité.

« Et c'est toi qui t'es énervée contre Rachel parce-qu'elle a réclamé un chocolat chaud quand on était tous en train de paniquer, murmura la blonde en fronçant les sourcils avec perplexité.

- Admets simplement que tu n'as d'autre choix que de manger la part de tarte, » dit sèchement Santana.

Elles se jaugèrent un instant du regard. De son côté, Mike essayait de déceler ce qui se cachait vraiment sous cette métaphore.

Après un long moment de silence, Quinn déclara finalement :

« Je ne peux pas manger la tarte parce-que la diététicienne assise en face de moi n'arrête pas de me rappeler à quel point c'est mal.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'ajouter une diététicienne, répliqua Santana, véritablement outrée.

- Je ne l'ajoute pas, dit Quinn dans un murmure. Elle existe. Et qu'elle soit assise à ma table ou quelque-part dans un bureau, elle existe quand même. Elle dira que les kilos en trop c'est mal et moi je l'écouterai parce-que je ne peux pas faire autrement.

- Mais tu l'emmerdes, s'irrita Santana. Tu l'emmerdes et tu bouffes toutes les parts de tarte que tu veux. »

Quinn soupira avec lassitude.

« T'es vraiment une idiote, siffla Santana. La tarte ou la pomme ? Ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant. »

La blonde ne répondit rien et détourna la tête. Le silence retomba sur elles et Santana poussa un dernier reniflement méprisant, avant de se taire définitivement.

« Je crois que c'est la discussion la plus absurde à laquelle j'ai assistée depuis longtemps... » murmura Mike, déboussolé.

Et Quinn était bien d'accord avec lui.

Après tout, Santana venait de comparer Rachel à une tarte.


	31. How To Destroy A Relationship

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! :D (et je parle aussi de celles qui arrivent de temps en temps sur **Mocking Jay**, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir !)

Bonne lecture en tout cas ! :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

**Playlist : **

**Approach Spiral - Michael Shrieve  
>I'll Drown - Soley<br>How To Destroy A Relationship - The Servant  
>Rain - Olafur Arnalds<br>Gradients - Nheap  
>The Dancer - Christopher Ferreira<br>Driveway - Great Northern**

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'inquiéta Blaine.<p>

Devant lui, Puck haussa les épaules avec indifférence et continua d'avancer. Finn avait du mal à cacher son inquiétude.

« Dès qu'on retrouvera les autres, il faudra qu'on change l'ampoule de ton casque, » dit-il simplement.

Blaine l'écouta à peine et tendit le cou pour voir ce qu'il y avait devant eux.

« On devrait peut-être retourner en arrière, ajouta Finn. Ils vont s'inquiéter si on s'attarde trop. »

Aucun des deux autres ne réagit à sa remarque. Toute leur attention se concentrait sur le trou béant qui s'ouvrait devant eux et dont les deux rais lumineux ne leur offraient que les contours grossiers.

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement à l'entrée.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Les clapotis provenaient de là, quelque-part au-dessus d'eux. Levant la tête, Puck entraperçut les masses imposantes de trois stalactites. Ainsi éclairés par la lumière jaunâtre, elles prenaient la forme d'inquiétantes griffes. Le garçon à la crête en éprouva de l'agacement.

Poussé par la curiosité, Finn avança un pied vigilant. La semelle de sa basket rencontra les contours irréguliers d'un sol humide, en tout point semblable à celui dont se couvrait le couloir qu'ils venaient de traverser.

Un courant d'air glacial vint chatouiller leurs visages crispés par le stress et tendant l'oreille, Blaine crut même percevoir un lointain glouglou.

« Il y a peut-être une sortie par ici. » dit brusquement Puck.

L'enthousiasme et l'espoir qui auraient dû percer dans son ton étaient couverts par une tension facilement perceptible. Serrant son piolet contre lui, il s'avança sans se donner le temps d'hésiter. Machinalement, Blaine et Finn lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Ils parcoururent quelques mètres, toujours aussi prudents, et finirent par s'arrêter au milieu de l'endroit. Les parois incurvées leur donnaient l'illusion de se trouver à l'intérieur d'un œuf gigantesque. Le glouglou presque indécelable continuait de résonner et Puck tourna la tête de tous côtés, à la recherche de sa source.

« Tu as bien dit qu'il y avait une cascade à côté de la sortie de la grotte ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un regard à Finn.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite et dévisagea la roche brillante d'un œil incertain.

« On s'est enfoncés d'à peine quelques kilomètres, dit-il finalement. C'est impossible. »

Puck le scruta un instant d'un air agité, puis grogna :

« Tu entends le bruit de l'eau comme moi pourtant, non ?

- Moi je l'entends. » dit aussitôt Blaine.

Puck daigna tout juste lui accorder un regard.

« Je l'entends aussi. » finit par concéder Finn, mais il ne se départit pas pour autant de son expression vigilante.

Le garçon à la crête acquiesça machinalement et reportant son attention devant lui, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la salle. Lorsqu'il arriva tout au bout, son casque heurta légèrement le plafond, si recourbé à cet endroit qu'il ne culminait plus qu'à un peu moins de deux mètres.

Levant le bras, Puck effleura la paroi humide d'une main attentive. Derrière, Blaine jetait des regards peu rassurés autour de lui. Puck remarqua tout juste que Finn venait se mettre à sa hauteur.

D'un même mouvement, ils se baissèrent pour regarder un peu plus en détail devant eux. Sous le plafond bas s'ouvrait un trou dans lequel ils auraient pu difficilement entrer, même en rampant.

Piqué par une franche curiosité, le grand dadais se courba un peu plus pour voir où il menait. Déçu par leur pitoyable découverte, Puck décida d'explorer la paroi de gauche.

La lampe de Finn éclaira le tunnel avec force, mais il ne décela rien d'autre qu'un noir insondable. Il n'y avait ni lumière, ni courant d'air. Même le glouglou lointain ne se faisait plus entendre.

Soudain, un craquement résonna dans le silence épais de l'endroit. Blaine sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque et fit de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser engloutir par la panique tandis qu'il se tournait vers Puckerman.

Baissant les yeux, celui-ci avisa le bâton qui s'était brisé en deux sous sa semelle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » murmura Finn en s'approchant avec précaution.

Un autre bâton craqua sous sa large basket et hâtivement, Blaine se rapprocha d'eux, veillant bien à ne rien briser de son côté.

Puck se baissa pour ramasser l'objet et arrêta son geste lorsque la lueur de sa lampe lui révéla un tapis d'os et de crânes en tous genres. Blaine et Finn se figèrent.

Leur sang se glaça dans leurs veines.

Les trois garçons se penchèrent au-dessus des morceaux de squelettes et les examinèrent avec une fascination morbide. Toujours courbé, Puck attrapa un crâne et l'examina avec attention, les sourcils froncés.

« On dirait une... une musaraigne ou... » balbutia Blaine.

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase mais un soulagement immédiat les gagna tous.

Ils regardèrent le petit crâne pendant encore de longues secondes, remarquant sa surface parfaitement blanche et polie, puis poussant un soupir qui le détendit tout entier, Puck le lâcha. Il tomba à leurs pieds avec un petit claquement et ils observèrent sa trajectoire d'un œil absent tandis qu'il roulait lentement au milieu du tas d'osselets.

« Bon... j'en conclus qu'il n' y a vraiment rien ici... » déclara Puck en faisant volte-face pour balayer une dernière fois la salle du regard.

Finn hocha la tête et se détourna du tapis d'os sans plus de cérémonie.

« Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais on devrait se dépêcher de retrouver les autres, » dit-il en réajustant son gros sac sur ses épaules courbaturées.

Blaine gardait toujours son attention fixée sur les osselets et, alors qu'il s'avançait pour examiner tout cela d'un peu plus près, il heurta la paroi rocheuse. Le casque amortit le choc et il le sentit à peine. Tendant un bras, il attrapa le crâne contre lequel avait roulé celui du rongeur. Sans le faisceau de sa lampe, il avait du mal à distinguer quoi-que-ce-soit, mais malgré tout il n'avait aucun mal à deviner la taille imposante de cette partie de squelette dans sa main poussiéreuse.

Se redressant, il fit face aux deux autres et leva le large crâne devant lui.

Il aurait voulu demander à l'un des deux de se retourner pour l'éclairer mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

Alors il se contenta de rester là, paralysé, détaillant ce crâne qu'il tenait juste devant lui et dont il ne pouvait distinguer que les contours grotesques.

« Bon, Anderson, commença Puck en se retournant. Faut qu'on se bouge, alors... »

Il se figea.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette... ? » grommela-t-il en s'approchant.

Blaine cligna des yeux, ébloui par ce rai lumineux qui se dirigeait soudain droit sur lui. Finn fit lentement volte-face et ne bougea pas de sa place, désemparé.

Puck s'arrêta juste devant le crâne. Il se sentit parcouru des pieds à la tête par un frisson désagréable à la vue de ces orbites vides qui le fixaient avec insistance.

Il arracha le crâne des mains de Blaine et le retourna de tous les côtés entre ses doigts tremblants, essayant d'évaluer sa taille avec un minimum de certitude.

Mais cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Saisi de violents frissons, il lâcha machinalement le crâne et s'accroupit pour fouiller parmi les restes à la surface étonnamment polie. De sous les petits osselets et les crânes d'apparence inoffensive, il exhuma des fragments provenant d'êtres vivants beaucoup plus imposants. Il attrapa un os et crut reconnaître en lui un tibia. Les doigts de son autre main se refermèrent autour d'un morceau de bassin. A côté de lui, Blaine saisit un deuxième crâne avec un hoquet horrifié.

Finn n'attendit pas leur feu vert et s'empressa de prendre la direction de la sortie. Le tibia humain toujours en main, Puck se redressa avec hâte, se cognant au passage, et lui emboîta le pas. Blaine dut se faire violence pour les suivre à son tour, car ses membres tétanisés lui répondaient tout juste. Il attrapa le piolet qui gisait dans un coin en passant. Puck l'avait oublié là après l'avoir lâché pour fouiller le tapis d'ossements.

Leurs respirations précipitées s'entremêlaient dans le silence soudain inquiétant et ils se déplaçaient avec hâte dans le couloir trop étouffant. Les sacs brinquebalaient avec vacarme sur les dos fatigués de Blaine et Finn, et il sembla à Puck entendre de nouveau ce glouglou lointain et inatteignable.

Mais ce n'était sûrement pas la cascade qu'ils recherchaient avec tant de désespoir.

Le silence se prolongea, de plus en plus angoissant. Puck se retournait parfois, poussé par un instinct irrésistible, mais tout ce qu'il voyait c'était le visage blafard de Blaine et le trou béant qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, désert mais renfermant toujours ces ossements humains... comme en signe d'avertissement. En raison de l'ampoule défectueuse de son casque, Blaine s'efforçait de soutenir le rythme des deux autres sans jamais ralentir un seul instant. S'ils le laissaient là, l'obscurité viendrait l'engloutir.

Et puis... lampe ou pas, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver seul ici. Les deux autres non plus, il le savait.

Dans l'esprit des trois garçons, les pensées paraissaient se tasser et s'effriter, de moins en moins vivaces, de moins en moins nombreuses. Semblables presque à des mouettes englouties dans une marée noire. En tête, Finn ne cessait de revoir le visage de Brittany devant ses yeux papillonnants. Il essayait d'oublier ce qu'ils venaient de voir dans la petite salle et de se concentrer sur l'unique objectif qu'ils avaient à atteindre. Il était le guide, il ne devait pas s'écrouler maintenant.

Les doigts de Puck serraient toujours le tibia, livides et tremblants. Il n'avait pas conscience de cette présence incongrue dans sa main gauche et encore moins de l'absence du piolet dans sa main droite. Mais derrière lui, Blaine portait toujours l'instrument, frémissant à chaque fois que la pointe de l'objet effleurait son pantalon couvert de poussière.

La traversée du couloir leur semblait affreusement longue. Cela n'avait pas paru prendre si longtemps à l'aller.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Les clapotis ne voulaient pas s'éloigner et Blaine eut l'impression de se retrouver prisonnier du classique cauchemar de la porte qui ne se rapproche jamais, peu importe à quel point la victime s'efforce d'avancer. Puck se retournait, encore et encore, se heurtant parfois aux parois étroites, et bien que sa lampe ne couvrît plus le périmètre de l'inquiétante salle, il avait toujours l'impression de la voir.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Puck attrapa Finn par la manche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-il dans un grognement.

Les mots à peine intelligibles résonnèrent comme un coup de tonnerre dans le silence de l'endroit. Des voix dans leurs têtes leur crièrent qu'à parler ainsi, ils allaient attirer les créatures. Mais l'ennemi était toujours invisible et insaisissable et ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? répéta Puck d'un ton tranchant.

- Quoi ? murmura Finn.

- Ce qu'on vient de voir... Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Écoute, on doit juste-...

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Je ne sais pas, Puck...

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu le sais. »

Finn se dégagea avec brutalité et Puck se rattrapa tant bien que mal à la paroi rocheuse derrière lui.

« Pourquoi tu me poses la question si tu le sais ? » gronda le grand dadais.

Ils se dévisagèrent, tous deux conscients de la tension qui venait soudain de se réveiller entre eux. Avec un dernier regard agacé à l'intention de son ami, Finn reporta son attention devant lui et reprit sa route. Blaine observa un instant Puck, hébété. Celui-ci l'ignora et s'empressa de rattraper Finn, sans jamais se départir de son air sombre.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Est-ce que le couloir était si long que cela ? Ou était-ce l'angoisse qu'ils ressentaient qui étirait le temps de façon si sournoise ?

Retrouver Brittany et les autres.

Oublier ce qu'ils avaient vu.

C'était loin d'être compliqué, non ?

Puck trébucha et se rattrapa tant bien que mal d'une main brouillonne. Le sol semblait encore plus humide que lorsqu'il avait traversé le tunnel en sens inverse.

Ils n'entendaient plus le glouglou, mais toujours ces _''plic-ploc'' _insistants leur rappelaient qu'il leur suffisait de faire demi-tour et de revenir en arrière pour retrouver le paquet d'os.

Les lumières des casques paraissaient tremblotantes sur la roche noirâtre. Leurs souffles de plus en plus hachés résonnaient en échos narquois tout autour d'eux. Et Puck ne lâchait pas le long tibia blanchâtre.

Enfin, le couloir s'élargit légèrement et les _''plic-ploc''_ se turent. Leurs lampes accrochèrent le carrefour où leurs chemins à tous s'étaient séparés et brusquement, Finn s'arrêta, étendant les deux bras devant lui pour stopper ses camarades.

Puck faillit se prendre la main du grand dadais dans la figure et il recula précipitamment. Blaine se figea juste derrière le garçon et ils ne dirent pas un mot.

Doucement, les bras de Finn retombèrent le long de son flanc. Puck cligna laborieusement des paupières. Blaine se frotta les yeux.

Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre et fixèrent le carrefour, hésitant entre l'hébétement et la panique.

Les pupilles laiteuses les regardaient sans les voir. Il était clair à présent que les créatures étaient aveugles. Cependant, les trois garçons n'avaient pas été bien discrets jusque-là alors elles avaient toutes tourné la tête dans leur direction, aux aguets.

Il y en avait partout. Suspendues au plafond. Accrochées le long des murs. Alignées par-terre. Comme si la gravité n'avait aucune prise sur elles.

Leurs narines frémissaient alors qu'elles reniflaient l'air autour d'elles. Leurs yeux se plissaient légèrement sous l'effet de la forte lumière jaunâtre des casques. Mais autrement, elles étaient aussi immobiles que des statues. Seules leurs cages thoraciques faméliques se soulevaient au rythme de leur respiration discrète.

Blaine crut qu'il allait tourner de l'œil. Finn sentit une nausée insupportable lui secouer l'estomac. Puck prit soudain conscience du tibia dans sa main gauche.

Ils s'entreregardèrent, lentement, précautionneusement. Finn posa un doigt sur sa bouche, Blaine se retint de déglutir, Puck fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur les bêtes immobiles.

Il y en avait une vingtaine au minimum.

Elles attendaient le moment propice pour lancer l'attaque, c'était évident, se disait Puck. Ou bien peut-être qu'elles voulaient simplement les effrayer.

Ils avaient retrouvé des os humains. Elles n'étaient pas inoffensives.

_Elles avaient faim._

Blaine sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il se rattrapa machinalement au sac de Finn, faisant résonner un froissement dans le silence tendu. Les créatures se dressèrent d'un même mouvement sur leurs membres aigres, leur permettant d'entrevoir la mince ligne qui leur faisaient office de bouche.

Puck eut l'impression que quelque-chose lâchait à l'intérieur de lui. Il se fit soudain l'effet d'une cocotte-minute dont on avait inconsciemment enlevé le couvercle alors qu'elle sifflait encore.

« Ne fais pas ça... » murmura Blaine, devinant les intentions du jeune homme.

Mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas.

Avec un hurlement, il se jeta en avant. Finn n'eut pas le temps de le retenir. Puck attrapa la première créature qui lui tombait sous la main. Il sentit la peau visqueuse entre ses doigts, devina le squelette sous la mince chair. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de gesticuler et brandit l'os laiteux qu'il serrait toujours dans sa paume moite.

« PUCK, NON ! » cria Finn.

...

...

...

Sam avait enfoui la tête dans ses mains et attendait, à demi-somnolant. Tina bougeait machinalement le pied de droite à gauche pour oublier le fourmillement qui parcourait à présent sa jambe à intervalles réguliers ; elle arrivait encore tout juste à remuer les orteils et elle ne voulait pas paniquer. Rachel s'était blottie contre Brittany et essayait de prendre son mal en patience. De son côté, la blonde réfléchissait à toute allure, envisageant ce qu'elle aurait à faire si jamais l'un d'eux se révélait aux abonnés absents.

Tous se disaient que les secours allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Aucun n'y croyait vraiment. L'usure commençait à avoir raison d'eux.

Soudain, un hurlement résonna à l'autre bout du couloir derrière eux, leur arrachant un sursaut.

« C'était la voix de Noah... » balbutia Rachel en tournant la tête.

Sam et Brittany échangèrent un regard anxieux.

« PUCK, NON ! »

La brunette eut un mouvement de recul, se réfugiant derrière Brittany.

« Finn... » murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Sam se leva lentement, aux abois. Un long hurlement strident secoua la salle et s'introduisit jusque sous leur chair frissonnante de peur. On eut dit que plusieurs créatures hululaient en cœur. Mais_combien_ y en avait-il ?

Ils attendirent, tendus et vigilants. Mais les bruits de lutte qu'ils guettaient, les ricanements qu'ils croyaient percevoir, les hululements qu'ils craignaient d'entendre de nouveau, rien de tout cela ne résonnait contre les parois brillantes.

Le silence de mort qui succéda à tout cela n'en était pas moins alarmant.

« Est-ce qu'ils vont revenir ? » chuchota machinalement Rachel.

Tina tourna la tête vers elle et ne trouva pas le courage de lui répondre. Elle était terrifiée elle aussi. Lequel d'entre eux ne l'était pas ?

Une inquiétude déchirante transperça soudain Brittany.

Et Santana ?

...

...

...

« Vous avez entendu ? » souffla Mike en fixant le couloir sombre avec prudence.

Santana lui jeta un regard où ne transparaissait qu'une terreur diffuse.

« Bien sûr qu'on a entendu.

- C'est le moment de repartir... décida Quinn. Je passe en premier... »

Elle se redressa péniblement, s'aidant de la paroi derrière elle. Les gouttes qui tombèrent au creux de sa nuque la firent frissonner mais elle les ignora. Elle détailla les deux autres, attendant qu'ils se lèvent à leur tour.

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda Mike.

Il se redressa d'un bond et attrapa un des deux sacs qui gisaient entre eux. Santana fit de même et dévisagea Quinn avec insistance.

« T'es pâle comme un mort, grogna-t-elle.

- Ton choix de mots n'est pas très judicieux. » dit Quinn d'un ton neutre.

Elle se sentait nauséeuse, encore et toujours, mais n'en laissa rien transparaître. Cet état de faiblesse persistant dans lequel elle se trouvait commençait à sérieusement la frustrer et elle ne le laisserait pas prendre le dessus sur elle.

« Tu ne devrais pas y aller en premier, insista Santana.

- Je sais ce que je peux faire, rétorqua Quinn. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, s'empressa de répliquer la brune.

- Je sais. »

Quinn vérifia que sa combinaison était refermée jusqu'au col, puis réajusta son casque sur ses oreilles brûlantes.

« On s'occupera des sacs, lui dit Mike en la voyant se baisser pour attraper le dernier encore au sol. Contente-toi d'arriver de l'autre côté.

- Entière de préférence, » ajouta Santana.

La blonde lui jeta un regard de côté, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de s'accroupir à hauteur de l'ouverture qui leur faisait face. Le boyau ressemblait beaucoup trop à celui où Rachel avait failli y rester...

Elle essaya de ne pas y penser et s'engouffra hâtivement à l'intérieur d'une poussée du pied.

Derrière eux, plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Un quelconque vacarme les aurait sans doute moins angoissés...

L'air sec et pesant arracha une quinte de toux à Quinn et elle dut s'arrêter un instant pour reprendre son souffle.

« Q, ça va ? » s'inquiéta Santana.

La blonde ne pouvait se retourner, mais elle devinait que l'autre s'était abaissée à hauteur du tunnel pour observer sa progression. Elle ne sut pas bien pourquoi, mais elle choisit d'ignorer sa question et reprit sa route avec difficulté.

Debout devant le boyau, Mike croisa les bras. Santana avait du mal à ne pas trépigner.

La poussière en suspension dans le lieu exigu piquait terriblement les yeux de Quinn. Les parois étroites conféraient un écho surprenant à son souffle et si elle s'en souvenait bien, tous les autres boyaux qu'ils avaient pu traverser jusque-là n'avaient pas semblé si oppressants. Pas même celui où Rachel...

Arrête d'y penser Quinn.

Peut-être était-ce aussi la nausée qui continuait de gronder dans son estomac vide qui lui donnait cette impression. Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout et Santana avait eu raison de s'en faire pour son état de santé.

Elle serra les dents.

Elle avait surestimé la largeur du boyau. Il lui était quasiment impossible d'y avancer à quatre pattes, car son dos se heurtait sans cesse à la roche, dure et bosselée. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie si courbaturée c'était quand elle s'était efforcée de tenir le rythme à l'entraînement des Cheerios alors qu'elle était enceinte.

Sa grossesse n'avait cessé d'amplifier la moindre de ses souffrances, morale ou physique, et là elle avait la désagréable impression que tout recommençait.

L'atmosphère étouffante lui brûla une nouvelle fois la gorge et l'inspiration qu'elle prenait se bloqua, interrompue par une nouvelle quinte de toux.

« Quinn ? » l'appela Mike en se baissant à son tour.

La blonde ressentit un agacement salutaire et elle trouva la force de reprendre sa route. Redressant les yeux, elle aperçut le bout du tunnel, à une vingtaine de mètres de là. Le rai sautillant de sa lampe ne cessait d'en modifier la largeur et pendant une angoissante seconde, Quinn eut l'impression qu'il ne serait jamais assez grand pour lui permettre de passer. Mais cette illusion disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue. Quinn ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son appréhension.

« Bon, à mon tour ! » entendit-elle Santana grommeler derrière elle.

Un bruit sourd retentit lorsqu'elle introduisit son sac dans le boyau et Quinn eut l'impression que le couloir allait s'effondrer sur elle. Mais il paraissait bien plus solide que le dernier qu'ils avaient traversé et aucune volute de poussière ne se souleva autour de la blonde.

« T'as pas intérêt à tomber dans les pommes maintenant, Q, la menaça Santana en rentrant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à l'intérieur du tunnel. Tu nous bloqueras tous si ça arrive.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, » grinça Quinn.

Elle essaya d'ignorer sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus sifflante. L'oxygène paraissait tout à coup aussi épais que du plomb dans sa gorge enflammée.

Elle s'interdit de paniquer et continua sa progression, rampant à demi.

Mais ses membres étaient affreusement engourdis. Elle ne savait pas quand cela était arrivé.

« J'arrive... » annonça Mike.

Son calme à toutes épreuves si rassurant, le ton de sa voix si apaisant...

Cela ne fit qu'accroître l'irritation de Quinn.

« Je n'arrive plus à bouger... » murmura-t-elle avec difficulté.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était pour elle-même ou pour en informer les autres qu'elle disait cela. Tout ce dont elle était certaine, c'était que le manque de réaction de Santana ne l'aida pas.

« Je n'arrive plus à bouger. » répéta-t-elle plus distinctement.

Sa camarade releva aussitôt la tête.

« _Quoi ? _

- Je n'arrive plus à bouger, répéta Quinn, et elle ne parvint pas à contrôler sa voix, qui dérailla vers la fin de sa phrase.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « je n'arrive plus à bouger ? » ? gronda Santana.

- Je ne sais pas ! s'exclama Quinn. Je n'y peux rien ! »

Elle leva péniblement sa main devant elle et la remua avec lenteur. Ses doigts paraissaient à la fois flasques comme un ballon de baudruche mal gonflé et immobiles comme de la pierre. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Mike.

Sa voix parut terriblement lointaine à Quinn.

« Elle n'arrive plus à bouger. » répondit Santana avec colère.

Pourquoi s'énervait-elle ainsi ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

« Je ne me sens pas bien... » marmonna Quinn d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle ne devait pas les bloquer ici. Elle ne voulait pas rester coincée dans ce boyau. Elle avait mal. Partout. Mais Santana et Mike étaient là, derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait pas les empêcher d'avancer.

Elle appuya sa tête contre le sol irrégulier. Son casque émit un bruit sourd alors qu'il heurtait la roche. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir bougé avec tant de brusquerie.

« Oh non, me dites pas qu'elle est tombée dans les pommes... » bougonna Santana derrière elle.

Des froissements résonnèrent dans le tunnel étroit tandis qu'elle s'approchait le plus rapidement possible, poussant toujours son sac devant elle. Mike la suivit lestement.

« Je vais bien. » grommela Quinn.

Elle n'en était pas si sûre.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se remit en mouvement. Elle eut à peine l'impression de remuer, mais visiblement c'était bien le cas, car elle vit le sol qui bougeait sous elle.

Elle se traîna laborieusement jusqu'au bout du boyau, égratignant ses mains engourdies. Santana ne disait plus rien derrière elle et suivait silencieusement. Si Quinn l'avait encore cru capable de s'en faire pour elle, elle aurait compris que ce mutisme était une preuve de son inquiétude.

Le sol se déroba sous elle et elle comprit qu'elle sortait du tunnel. Trop tard cependant. Elle voulut se rattraper aveuglement mais sa paume dérapa sur le sol mouillé et elle s'écroula comme une masse. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un hoquet de douleur car aussitôt tout devint noir autour d'elle.

Ou pas.

Peut-être pas.

Ou peut-être que si finalement.

Tout était noir.

N'est-ce pas ?

Elle aurait voulu voir Rachel. La voir là, tout de suite.

Mais tout était noir.

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'était pas noir dans cette maudite grotte ? Même la verve de Santana n'était plus qu'une copie fanée de ce qu'elle produisait habituellement. Quinn voyait bien que la jeune femme était tiraillée entre son irritation coutumière et l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait à l'idée que quelque-chose n'arrive à Brittany.

Et pendant ce temps, Quinn se baladait dans cette obscurité persistante. Cette hésitation permanente. Cette peur familière. Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de grand-chose pourtant. Elle n'aurait pas eu à produire de miracle. Techniquement, elle n'aurait eu qu'à s'appeler Quinn Smith.

Elle aurait eu un papa maladroit mais attentionné... et un petit frère agaçant bien qu'adorable de temps en temps. Ils auraient vécu dans une petite maison à la lisière de Lima... avec un chien et deux chats. Et puis plutôt que de passer la moitié de sa scolarité à s'accrocher à un uniforme rouge sang qui amenait tellement de pression, elle aurait pu s'inscrire au club de théâtre et porter toutes les robes qu'elle voulait. Elle serait peut-être même devenue amie avec Rachel Berry... Ç'aurait été tellement merveilleux.

Mais elle se rappela soudain qu'elle ne s'appelait pas Quinn Smith.

Alors quoi ?

Elle continuait ainsi ? Puck était un idiot et il se précipitait trop... Il lui avait gâché la vie trois ans plus tôt et de temps en temps, il lui arrivait encore de lui en vouloir. Mais cet imbécile avait raison. Qu'aurait-il coûté à Quinn de foncer ? Coincée au fin fond de cette caverne, elle se disait que c'était une chose tellement évidente...

Et puis Santana avec sa tarte... Il ne manquait plus que Kurt se propose pour lui apporter un coup de main...

Mais tout était noir.

Et elle aurait simplement voulu revoir Rachel. Peut-être trouver le courage de lui sourire et de l'embrasser... C'était tout. L'embrasser parce-qu'elle ne voulait pas garder comme seul souvenir ce baiser au goût aviné, ce baiser qu'elle avait volé et qu'elle n'avait pas mérité. Oui, c'était ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire. C'était ce qu'elle voulait faire. Tout le temps. Elle se rappelait que la toute première fois qu'elle avait eu envie d'embrasser la brunette, c'était lorsqu'elle lui avait défendue d'approcher Finn, juste après l'entrée au Glee Club du garçon. Elle avait eu si peur, elle s'était sentie si perturbée, si... _sale_. A présent, elle aurait voulu dire à cette Quinn de quinze ans de ne pas se poser de questions et d'y aller. Et elle aurait voulu dire à la Quinn qu'elle était aujourd'hui de ne pas donner des conseils qu'elle était incapable d'appliquer.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle voulait dire. Tellement de... Elle n'aurait pas eu assez de toutes les années gaspillées dans son mutisme obstiné pour se rattraper...

Elle aurait aussi voulu savoir où était Beth en cet instant. Elle allait bien. Sûrement. Shelby était une mère tellement attentionnée. Quinn n'aurait jamais fait le poids. Puck et elle n'auraient jamais fait le poids.

Mais cela continuait d'être douloureux.

Elle avait mal. Elle suffoquait.

Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle et ouvrit précipitamment les yeux.

Santana ne pensa même pas à se parer d'une expression revêche. Quinn ne comprit pas très bien où était passé son air désapprobateur. La brune était penchée au-dessus d'elle et la vrillait d'un regard attentif.

« Espèce d'imbécile. » murmura-t-elle.

Quinn voulut lâcher un éloquent « Hein ? » mais elle se trouva incapable d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Vouloir passer en première tout en sachant pertinemment que t'es à deux doigts de t'évanouir... Je devrais te féliciter ou bien ? »

Quinn soupira. Ou en tout cas, elle crut l'avoir fait. Mais elle n'entendit rien.

Les traits de Santana étaient encore un peu flous et elle distinguait tout juste Mike, agenouillé à quelques mètres de là. Il était occupé à contempler un petit lac à l'eau noirâtre. Quinn leva les yeux et avisa la roche sombre, puis les parois arrondis de l'endroit où elle était étendue.

« Elle s'est réveillée ? » entendit-il le garçon demander.

Santana se retourna pour acquiescer, anormalement mutique.

Alors c'était cela l'enfer ? Avoir à supporter une Santana polie pour le restant de ses jours ?

Quinn pouvait s'en accommoder. Elle en était presque certaine en tout cas.

Un clapotis résonna loin devant elle. Mike remuait à présent l'eau du lac souterrain avec la pointe de son piolet. Il se demandait si elle était potable. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle était parfaitement claire. Il attrapa les deux gourdes posées à ses pieds et les remplit généreusement. Puis, il fouilla dans son sac, en extirpa une plaquette de pastilles et en laissa tomber une dans chaque gourde. Un crépitement résonna alors qu'elles se dissolvaient dans le liquide.

« Il y a des feux d'artifice ici ? » demanda Quinn dans un croassement.

Santana la fixa un instant d'un air dubitatif, puis leva les yeux au ciel et lui plaqua une compresse imbibée d'eau sur le front.

Le moindre son résonnait de façon étrange dans cette salle au plafond bas. De là où il était, Mike entendait à peine ce que Santana et Quinn pouvaient bien se dire, de la même façon que les clapotis qu'il provoquait à la surface de l'eau paraissaient bien lointains aux deux jeunes filles.

Saisie par un brusque sentiment d'urgence, Quinn essaya soudain de se redresser.

« Reste là, abrutie. » grinça aussitôt Santana.

Et elle posa une main sur son épaule pour la forcer à se recoucher.

« Mais il faut qu'on retrouve les autres, balbutia Quinn.

- Y a pas le feu, » répliqua Santana.

Quinn la dévisagea avec perplexité.

« Bien sûr que si. Les bruits...

- On n'a plus rien entendu depuis, déclara Santana. Et la vue est dégagée ici. S'il en arrive, on les verra facilement. »

La blonde détourna les yeux.

Mike reboucha soigneusement les deux gourdes et entreprit d'enlever ses baskets pour se nettoyer les pieds.

« On doit juste attendre, reprit Santana. Quand tu seras capable de te lever sans t'écrouler, on repartira.

- Je suis capable de me lever sans m'écrouler, rétorqua Quinn.

- Alors vas-y. » dit Santana d'un air de défi.

Quinn lui renvoya son regard inquisiteur mais ne bougea pas. Même étendue par terre, elle avait l'impression que le plafond de la salle tourbillonnait devant ses yeux.

« Bon.

- Je pourrais me lever sans m'écrouler, insista Quinn.

- Bien sûr. » répliqua Santana d'un air moqueur.

Et elle recula pour s'appuyer contre la paroi derrière elle. Quinn concentra un instant son attention sur Mike, qui barbotait tranquillement au bord du lac. Ce n'était pas possible, ce garçon ne pouvait pas être humain. Comment faisait-il pour rester aussi serein ?

Mais il ne l'était sans doute pas. Quinn le savait. Il était très doué pour ne laisser entrevoir aux autres que ce qu'il ressentait en surface. Mike était comme cela, c'était tout.

Puis, elle tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Santana. Celle-ci avait les yeux perdus dans le vague et pendant de longues secondes, Quinn put l'observer sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien. Lorsqu'enfin elle s'en aperçut, la blonde soutint son regard dubitatif sans ciller.

« Quoi ? » grogna-t-elle avec agacement.

Quinn observa un instant les iris en ébullition.

« Rien, » murmura-t-elle.

Santana la dévisagea, attendant vraisemblablement qu'elle détourne le regard. Mais Quinn n'en fit rien.

« Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? siffla Santana.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

- Eh bien regarde ailleurs.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce-que. »

Santana lâcha un soupir irrité et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Comment est-ce que tu nous imagines dans un an ? » demanda Quinn après un long moment de silence.

Santana haussa les sourcils.

« Tu as dû vraiment te cogner fort en sortant de là... grommela-t-elle en se faisant violence pour soutenir son regard.

- Comment est-ce que tu nous imagines ? » insista Quinn.

Un semblant de curiosité perçait dans son ton.

Santana haussa les épaules et répondit avec réticence :

« Je ne nous imagine pas. Il n'y a déjà plus de ''nous'' depuis bien longtemps. »

Quinn l'observa un instant, et son expression à la fois fermement impassible et étrangement sincère perturba Santana.

« Le véritable contraire... c'est l'indifférence, murmura la blonde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? siffla la brune, se braquant aussitôt.

- Il y a encore un ''nous'', Santana... Même si on se déteste, il y en a encore un. »

L'autre battit des paupières, perplexe. Quinn ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette honnêteté. Elle la regretterait sans doute dans un quart d'heure mais peut-être que c'était une opportunité à saisir. Elle ne pouvait pas jouer et mentir en permanence.

« Je ne te déteste pas... » finit par grommeler Santana en détournant les yeux.

Quinn haussa légèrement les sourcils.

« Je t'en veux, s'empressa d'ajouter la brune. Beaucoup. Ce qui revient à peu près au même.

- Je suis désolée.

- Je le sais très bien ça, grogna Santana. Ça ne m'aide pas. Ça ne sert à rien. »

Elle contempla Quinn à la dérobée, puis lâcha d'un air prudent :

« C'est ce que tu as dit à Finn quand il a découvert que tu l'avais trompé avec Puck, non ? »

La blonde fronça le nez.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de-...

- Non, on ne pourrait pas, l'interrompit Santana d'un ton âpre. Ici l'effet est le même, tu vois. Tu as dit à Frankenteen que tu étais désolée. En attendant tu l'avais quand même trompé. Tu me dis que tu es désolée... et est-ce que ça va nous permettre de remonter le temps pour tout recommencer ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de remonter le temps mais-...

- Il ne s'agit jamais de remonter le temps avec toi, Q. Tu fous tout en l'air et _après_ tu t'excuses. Les résultats ont-ils été concluants jusque-là ? »

Quinn concentra son attention sur Mike et essaya d'ignorer le regard brûlant de reproches que Santana posait sur elle.

« Je ne te déteste pas, répéta la brune d'un ton plus décidé. Mais cela aurait peut-être mieux valu pour toi, crois-moi. Car le ressentiment que j'éprouve pour... pour toutes tes conneries, c'est quelque-chose qui ne s'effacera jamais. Alors que la haine, elle... elle disparaît progressivement. Si je ne m'abuse, c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Rachel, non ?

- La ferme, murmura Quinn.

- Oh, si c'est Chang qui t'inquiète, il n'entend rien d'ici. Regarde-le remuer l'eau comme un gosse qui découvre la mer pour la première fois. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il s'y croit... »

Le ton plein de verve de Santana hérissait moins Quinn que les paroles qu'elle prononçait.

« Je ne veux pas en parler, insista-t-elle en se forçant à tourner la tête pour faire face au regard insistant de son ancienne amie. J'ai compris l'image de la tarte, tu peux arrêter maintenant.

- Tu n'as pas compris, Q, c'est bien ça le problème, grinça Santana. Tu fais semblant d'écouter en croyant que l'on te fichera la paix. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionnait chez toi ? Papa Fabray parlait de sa journée et Maman Fabray, la grande sœur et la benjamine acquiesçaient sans vraiment écouter ?

- P-Pourquoi est-ce que tu les mêles à ça ? » balbutia Quinn.

Santana ne put contenir un sourire en coin.

« J'ai touché un point sensible, hein ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de le dire, dit Quinn avec une colère froide. Arrête, c'est tout. Tu ne sais rien de-...

- J'ai passé un réveillon chez les Fabray et ça m'a suffi, crois-moi, rétorqua Santana avec dédain. Je sais de quelle genre de famille tu viens. Je sais que c'est à cause d'eux que tu es comme ça. Je sais que c'est à cause de Papa Fabray et de Grande Sœur Fabray que tu te sens obligée de mentir et de faire des acrobaties pour que les gens en savent le moins possible sur la véritable toi. »

Quinn ne chercha même plus à la faire taire et détourna le regard, essayant de ne pas écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« Tu ne gagneras pas comme ça, Q. A un moment donné, tu te retrouveras acculée et tu seras obligée de faire ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis des années. »

Santana émit une pause, observant la réaction de la blonde. Mais Quinn concentrait toujours son attention ailleurs, maintenant sa façade lointaine.

« Tu devras forcément t'accepter telle que tu es un jour ou l'autre, susurra finalement Santana avec un sourire sans chaleur. Et je ne parle pas que de Rachel. »

N'y tenant plus, Quinn marmonna entre ses dents :

« J'ai compris ton histoire de tartes. Arrête. »

Santana secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Tu m'impressionnes, Q, vraiment. Aller si loin dans le mensonge, s'enfoncer aussi profondément dans le déni... Il faut un véritable talent pour ça.

- Ferme-la, siffla Quinn. Je sais ce que je veux.

- Non, tu ne sais pas, Q. Sinon tu aurais déjà cédé depuis longtemps. Je me souviens que je t'ai souhaitée d'en crever... et c'est ce qui arrivera. Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide. »

Quinn avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle ne voulait plus entendre ce que Santana avait à lui dire. Elle n'avait que faire de ses bons conseils. Ou justement, peut-être qu'elle y accordait trop d'importance et que c'était cela le véritable problème...

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se redresser, s'appuyant tant bien que mal sur ses coudes. Inconscient de ce qui se passait à quelques mètres de là, Mike se débarbouillait tranquillement le visage.

« Oh, tu n'iras nulle-part, Q, » se moqua Santana en observant ses gesticulations.

Et elle avait raison. Mais la blonde ne voulut pas s'avouer vaincue et ignorant que ses jambes lui faisaient l'effet de deux gros puddings, elle tenta de se redresser. Voyant que son obstination allait peut-être finir par payer, Santana s'avança et l'attrapa par le poignet pour la retenir.

« Lâche-moi, murmura Quinn, refusant de la regarder en face.

- Quand je dis que tu n'iras nulle-part, crissa Santana, c'est que tu n'iras nulle-part.

- Est-ce que tu as conscience de l'endroit où l'on se trouve ? souffla Quinn. On aura cette discussion dehors, je te le promets. Mais-...

- Je n'ai que faire de tes promesses en carton, grogna Santana, et sa mâchoire se crispa sous l'effet de la fureur qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de la blonde. Je sais comment cette discussion se déroulera. Tu t'excuseras pour la énième fois et moi je te repousserai pour la énième fois. Tu vas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire _maintenant._

- Je ne veux pas, protesta Quinn en gardant les yeux fixés sur Mike.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non n'aura aucune influence là-dessus, Q. C'est ça qui est bien avec cette grotte, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu es coincée... et encore plus en cet instant. Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas d'en profiter, hein ? »

Quinn serra les dents et ne dit rien.

« Par contre tu vas devoir me regarder ou ce sera un peu de la triche, » murmura Santana.

La blonde ne réagit pas et continua de l'ignorer ostensiblement.

« Regarde-moi, Q. »

Quinn laissa échapper un soupir méprisant. Tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa rage, la brune enfonça les ongles dans son poignet.

« _Regarde-moi._ » articula-t-elle avec lenteur.

A contre-cœur, Quinn leva les yeux vers Santana. Elles se fixèrent un instant, leurs nez se touchant presque.

« Tu sais quand j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas honnête avec toi-même ? » chuchota Santana après un long moment de silence.

Quinn la dévisagea, mal à l'aise.

« Quand... dit-elle avec lenteur.

- Non, pas là, la coupa Santana, et elle se fit violence pour ne pas détourner les yeux. J'ai compris quand j'ai vu que tu ne regardais jamais les filles dans les vestiaires. »

Quinn fronça les sourcils et essaya d'ignorer la gêne qui se faisait de plus en plus oppressante dans sa poitrine.

« Ça n'a pas de sens... souffla-t-elle d'un air perplexe.

- Au contraire, répliqua Santana en esquissant un sourire sans chaleur. Les filles ne cessaient de se reluquer les unes les autres pour comparer la taille de leur poitrine, de leurs fesses, repérer la cellulite ou les vergetures sur les cuisses d'une telle... et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Toi, tu ne les regardais _jamais_. Et quand je dis jamais, c'est jamais. Dès que ton regard se posait sur une des pompom-girls alors qu'elle se changeait, c'était comme si tu venais de te brûler. Tu regardais aussitôt ailleurs... Tu faisais mine de ranger ton casier pour la énième fois... ou tu faisais semblant de faire tomber ta serviette par-terre pour pouvoir fixer le sol. Tu regardais dans les endroits les plus incongrus. Je t'ai même vu compter les néons accrochés au plafond une fois... Et si j'ai compris que ce n'était pas normal, c'est parce-que je suis rendue compte que moi aussi je le faisais. Alors dès que je m'en suis aperçue, j'ai arrêté de détourner les yeux et j'ai essayé de faire comme les autres. Mais toi tu n'as pas regardé, pas une seule fois, jamais... et ce jusqu'au bout. »

Santana se tut et détailla Quinn avec attention, à la recherche d'une quelconque réaction. Mais celle-ci se contentait de la dévisager, la bouche entrouverte.

Complètement désemparée.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à ce genre de détails, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit la brune dans un murmure. Tu as cru qu'en regardant ailleurs... cela existerait autant pour toi que pour les autres... autrement dit _pas du tout_... »

Quinn cligna des yeux, muette. Santana prit son mal en patience, attendant qu'elle dise quelque-chose. Mais la blonde restait toujours aussi silencieuse, et elles continuaient de se fixer avec la même intensité. Ambre glacé contre brun bouillonnant. Désarroi contre colère rentrée.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, » finit par murmurer Quinn.

Santana fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle, vigilante.

Un sourire un peu forcé se forma sur les lèvres de la blonde.

« Tu veux me faire comprendre que je ne peux rien contre tout ça, hein ? chuchota-t-elle. Que ça ne sert à rien de lutter alors autant que je cède avec la facilité d'une... mangeuse de tartes ? Mais... si je ne me trompe pas, c'est toi qui en arrivant au chalet avait du mal à simplement porter le pull de Brittany... »

Santana lâcha aussitôt le poignet de Quinn et eut un mouvement de recul.

« C'est toi qui as attendu plus de deux ans avant de montrer à Brittany qu'elle avait une quelconque importance à tes yeux. C'est toi qui ne cesse de faire trois pas en avant, cinq pas en arrière depuis que tes parents t'ont jetée dehors. Il n'y a plus rien maintenant... Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu continues ? »

Il y avait tant une envie de blesser que de savoir. Quinn voulut se dire que c'était la deuxième qui prédominait... mais Santana lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle pouvait bien supporter sa souffrance quand personne d'autre n'était au courant. Or, Santana avait compris et elle touchait délibérément là où cela faisait mal... Quinn n'essayait même plus de contrôler ce qu'elle disait. Après tout, pourquoi faire ce que la brune ne faisait pas ?

Santana la jaugea du regard, essayant de maîtriser ses émotions. Quinn la dévisagea d'un air calculateur.

« La discussion est à propos de toi, pas de moi, murmura-t-elle finalement.

- Pourtant le problème est le même, San.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, gronda la brune. On n'a plus quatorze ans. »

Quinn la détailla, muette.

« Tu donnes des conseils et pourtant tu as encore du mal à t'accepter toi-même, dit-elle après un moment.

- Mes parents m'ont jetée dehors, rétorqua Santana. N'importe-qui aurait du mal à s'en remettre.

- Ils ne méritent pas que tu t'en fasses pour eux... répliqua Quinn. S'ils t'ont fait ça, ils ne le méritent pas.

- Tu dis la même chose quand il s'agit de ta famille, peut-être ? se moqua Santana.

- Ce n'est pas-...

- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas pareil, siffla Santana. En faisant ton coming-out, tu aurais su à quoi t'attendre. Tu aurais su que tu te retrouverais dehors en moins de deux. Parce-que tes parents craignent. Et ta sœur encore plus. Mais moi je croyais naïvement qu'ils allaient me soutenir. Est-ce que tu sais seulement à quel point ça fait mal quand quelqu'un que tu aimes et _en qui tu avais confiance _te trahit, comme ça, sans prévenir ? »

Elles s'entreregardèrent en silence.

« J'aime mes parents. J'aime ma sœur, souffla Quinn. Je le sais.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'emploies à faire subir encore et encore aux autres ce qui te fait souffrir à ce point ? Tu peux me l'expliquer ?

- Je croyais que cette discussion était à propos de tes parents.

- Et moi j'ai dit qu'elle était à propos de toi. »

Quinn détourna les yeux.

« Tu voudrais fuir là, hein ? murmura Santana d'un ton froid. C'est dommage que tu ne le puisses pas.

- Je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire, Santana, répliqua Quinn sans oser la regarder de nouveau en face. Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, mes excuses n'y changeront rien, alors...

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi, siffla Santana.

- Tu as dit que tu ne me détestais pas.

- J'ai dit que je t'en voulais.

- Alors cela veut dire que je t'ai blessée...

- Ne prétends pas savoir un seul instant ce que je ressens, ok ?

- Quel est le but de toute cette discussion alors ? » soupira Quinn.

Elle n'avait plus de colère à revendre. Il n'y avait plus que cette résignation coutumière, cette envie d'abandonner si familière. Santana avait raison de toute manière... Qu'attendait-elle à présent ? Il n'y avait plus rien à espérer de Quinn. Elle ne pouvait plus corriger ses erreurs.

« Je ne sais pas... » finit par murmurer Santana.

Surprise, Quinn tourna lentement la tête vers elle. L'expression vulnérable de la brune se volatilisa aussitôt et elle lui adressa un regard irrité.

« Je n'en sais rien, ok ? grogna-t-elle. C'est plus compliqué que la tarte. Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer. »

Et Santana repensa à ce que Brittany ne cessait de lui répéter depuis le début.

La pétillante blonde le savait mieux qu'elles.

Quinn et Santana avaient besoin l'une de l'autre. C'était inexplicable, mais c'était ainsi.

Mais comment l'avouer à Quinn sans avoir l'impression de se trahir ?...

Elles se fixèrent, silencieuses.

« Alors ? »

Les deux jeunes filles relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et dévisagèrent Mike avec étonnement. Elles ne l'avaient pas entendu approcher.

« Alors quoi, Chang ? » demanda Santana avec agacement.

Le visage du garçon dégoulinait encore de toute l'eau dont il s'était aspergé. Il se contenta d'adresser un sourire à la brune en répondant avec calme :

« Est-ce que Quinn peut se lever ? »

Santana haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« J'en sais rien. T'as qu'à lui demander. »

Mike haussa un sourcil en réaction à son comportement irrité et tourna la tête vers la blonde.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment... murmura celle-ci d'une voix incertaine.

- Alors on va voir ça... » dit Mike.

Sur ces mots, il se courba légèrement et lui tendit les deux mains. Après un moment d'hésitation, Quinn les accepta et il l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds. Elle flageola un instant sur ses jambes, se retenant tant bien que mal à l'épaule de Mike, puis parvint finalement à se stabiliser.

« Alors ? » demanda le jeune homme en la soutenant toujours d'une main.

Quinn lui jeta un regard de côté.

« Ça va aller... » lâcha-t-elle à mi-voix.

Un sourire soulagé apparut sur le visage de Mike.

« N'oublie pas de remettre ton casque. » dit-il en indiquant un endroit derrière elle.

Et il la lâcha pour aller s'occuper des deux sacs qui gisaient à côté du petit lac souterrain.

Santana se leva à son tour. Elle passa devant Quinn sans lui accorder un regard et attrapa le sac que Mike lui tendait. Elle se retourna machinalement pour contempler le boyau. Plus aucun hurlement, plus aucun bruit ne s'était fait entendre depuis qu'ils se trouvaient ici.

Elle essaya de ne pas trop s'inquiéter pour Brittany et reporta son attention devant elle. La lampe du casque de Quinn s'alluma avec un claquement, l'éblouissant un instant.

« Il doit y avoir un mètre cinquante de profondeur, estima Mike en observant le lac avec attention.

- On est vraiment obligés d'aller là-dedans ? » soupira Quinn.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'immerger dedans pour avoir une idée de la température glaciale de l'eau.

« Est-ce que tu vois une autre alternative ? » maugréa Santana.

Quinn ne répondit pas et acheva de refermer les attaches de son casque. Mike souleva son sac pour le mettre en équilibre sur sa tête et avec un dernier regard encourageant à l'intention des deux autres, il s'avança. Ses baskets pénétrèrent dans l'eau avec de légers clapotis, dessinant des rides sur la surface lisse. Soudain prise de vertige, Quinn battit des paupières et s'efforça de concentrer son attention droit devant elle, fixant un instant le large couloir qui s'ouvrait de l'autre côté du lac.

Un des piolets que Mike avait coincés en travers de son sac se fit la malle et le garçon le rattrapa précipitamment, juste avant qu'il ne heurte la surface de l'eau.

« Vous venez ? » demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

Avec un reniflement irrité, Santana s'avança à son tour dans l'eau. Quinn quant à elle hésita une fraction de seconde. Les silhouettes des deux autres dansaient devant ses yeux, formes malicieuses et insaisissables. Elle s'appuya contre la paroi juste à côté d'elle et ferma un instant les paupières.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces coups de pompe. Elle voulait simplement... retrouver un semblant de la détermination qu'elle avait ressenti au moment où Mercedes et les autres lui avaient annoncée qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette grotte.

Mais quand le corps ne suivait plus, à quoi bon ?

Elle devait simplement sortir d'ici. C'était tout.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et s'engagea dans le lac à la suite de Mike et de Santana. Malgré le tissu étanche de sa combinaison, elle n'eut aucun mal à percevoir combien l'eau était glacée contre sa peau. Cela lui arracha un frisson et serrant les dents, elle continua de patauger. Elle ignora du mieux qu'elle put la morsure presque palpable de cette eau limpide mais si désagréable au niveau de sa poitrine. La lumière de sa lampe se reflétait fugacement sur la surface claire du lac.

Devant elle, Mike et Santana progressaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Le sac que chacun d'eux portait sur le sommet de son crâne rendait la tâche plutôt difficile, mais ils tenaient bon, tous deux motivés à l'idée de bientôt retrouver les autres.

Mais peut-être qu'ils étaient loin de la ligne d'arrivée. Après tout, Artie n'avait pas eu le temps de leur préciser leur itinéraire en entier.

Quinn contint un gémissement et s'efforça de garder les bras levés au-dessus de l'eau froide. Le lac n'était pas bien grand mais maintenant qu'elle y était, elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était soudainement élargi. Sur le plafond bas se reflétaient les rides frémissantes de l'eau, illuminées par les trois lampes qui bougeaient au rythme des mouvements de leurs propriétaires.

Enfin, Mike fut assez proche du rivage pour lancer son sac loin devant lui. Celui-ci s'écrasa avec un bruit sourd sur la roche, juste à l'entrée du couloir. Santana fit de même dix secondes plus tard, poussant un grognement agacé, et Quinn se fit violence pour parcourir les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de l'autre côté.

Les trois arrivèrent tous sains et saufs mais passablement trempés et épuisés. Dans leur effort, ils en avaient même oublié de se sentir angoissés.

Ils s'accordèrent quelques secondes de pause et restèrent à demi-affalés au bord du lac, fixant le boyau qui paraissait si étrangement loin à présent en tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Quinn se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait soudain beaucoup mieux et Santana se dit que dès que les secours mettraient la main sur eux, elle se ferait un plaisir de tous les étriper pour les punir de leur retard.

Au même instant, la montre de Mike résonna de son _''bip-bip''_ si caractéristique. Aucun d'eux ne tourna la tête pour aviser les chiffres affichés sur l'écran digital. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de constater qu'il se faisait de plus en plus tard et que paradoxalement personne ne venait les chercher.

Quinn se laissa aller contre la roche humide, pendant que de son côté Santana retirait péniblement ses baskets pour les vider de toute l'eau qui s'y était accumulée. Mike s'employait quant à lui à faire rentrer tous les piolets qu'ils avaient en leur possession dans leurs sacs.

« C'est la dernière fois que je vais m'enterrer dans un coin pareil... » grommela Santana.

Quinn lui jeta un regard de côté et son attention s'arrêta sur l'œil au beurre noir de la jeune femme. Grâce à la pommade de Rachel, celui-ci s'était progressivement dégonflé. Malgré tout, à la lueur des rais combinés de leurs casques, il ressortait nettement sur son visage aux traits tirés.

Que fallait-il faire pour que tout cela cesse ?

...

...

_Dans__ la pénombre de sa chambre, elle eut du mal à composer le numéro de ses doigts tremblants. Elle entendit une voiture passer en vrombissant quelque-part dans une rue voisine, et se dit que le monde ne pouvait pas continuait de s'animer ainsi alors qu'elle se sentait si seule.  
><em>

_La tonalité parut retentir longtemps et ce n'est que lorsqu'on décrocha à l'autre bout du fil qu'elle porta le combiné à son oreille. Essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots. S'efforçant de ne pas lâcher le téléphone. Son regard tomba sur l'ombre vague de la peluche que lui avait offerte Rachel quelques mois plus tôt et elle détourna précipitamment les yeux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait à la garder bien en vue sur sa commode.  
><em>

_« Allô ? » demanda une voix incrédule.  
><em>

_Quinn ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle s'essuya les joues d'un mouvement convulsif du bras, puis agrippa le drap froissé sous elle pour retrouver un semblant de calme... Ses pensées se mélangeaient dans son crâne et elle avait toujours conscience de la forme indistincte de la peluche de Rachel, quelque-part devant elle.  
><em>

_« Allô ? » répéta la voix avec plus d'impatience.  
><em>

_Quinn inspira péniblement et battit des yeux pour chasser les nouvelles larmes qui se formaient déjà au coin de ses paupières.  
><em>

_« San... souffla-t-elle.  
><em>

_- Britt ? » bredouilla la voix à l'autre bout du fil.  
><em>

_Quinn ferma les yeux et se trouva incapable de dire quoi-que-ce-soit pendant les secondes qui suivirent.  
><em>

_«_ Britt ? _»  
><em>

_Ce n'était jamais elle...  
><em>

_« Non... C'est... C'est Quinn... »  
><em>

_Elle ne voyait pas le visage de Santana mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle n'eut aucun mal à imaginer le froncement de sourcils qu'elle esquissait alors qu'elle demandait d'un ton perplexe :  
><em>

_« Q ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
><em>

_Quinn ne sut pas très bien pourquoi, mais cette question lui arracha un sanglot qu'elle ne put étouffer. Elle fut certaine que Santana l'avait entendu mais celle-ci ne réagit pas et répéta sa question :  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
><em>

_Quelle idiote. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'appeler.  
><em>

_« Q... s'impatienta Santana. Je ne vais pas dire que tu m'inquiètes mais... Tu chiales ? »  
><em>

_Elle le savait et pourtant elle posait la question en feignant l'ignorance. N'importe-qui aurait compris que Quinn pleurait à l'écoute de sa respiration saccadée. N'importe-qui aurait saisi et Santana encore plus, car elle n'avait pas besoin de cela pour comprendre. __Elle l'avait compris dès qu'elle l'avait entendue parler de toute façon.  
><em>

_« Ça fait six mois aujourd'hui... bredouilla Quinn.  
><em>

_- _Quoi ?_  
><em>

_- Il y a six mois à la même date, j'abandonnais Beth... » déclara Quinn avec difficulté.  
><em>

_Cela arracha un soupir à Santana. Il aurait été compliqué de dire si c'était un soupir frustré ou un soupir désolé, car elle dit presque aussitôt avec irritation :  
><em>

_« Tu ne l'as pas abandonnée. Arrête de dire n'importe-quoi. »  
><em>

_Quinn secoua frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche et Santana n'ajouta rien.  
><em>

_« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait... Je... »  
><em>

_Elle s'interrompit et serra les dents pour refouler un nouveau sanglot.  
><em>

_« Tout ce que je sais c'est que ma mère n'est pas rentrée du travail et que Sam est en vacances avec sa famille et... »  
><em>

_Et que Rachel et Finn viennent de rompre.  
><em>

_« Et que je me sens seule... » lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure désespéré.  
><em>

_Santana ne réagit pas tout de suite et elle écouta longtemps Quinn lutter à l'autre bout du fil. La blonde ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle disait et son regard resta bloqué sur la silhouette de la peluche posée sur la commode.  
><em>

_Elle ne pouvait pas tout dire à Santana. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que depuis que Rachel et Finn avaient rompu, elle pensait encore plus à la petite brune. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'aussi détestables fussent-ils, son père et sa sœur lui manquaient terriblement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'en cet insoutenable instant, elle avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait tout autour d'elle. Littéralement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire à quel point elle... à quel point elle aurait eu besoin que quelqu'un la serre dans ses bras. Elle ne disait jamais ce genre de choses. Elle ne pouvait pas.  
><em>

_« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? » demanda Santana avec âpreté.  
><em>

_Oui, que voulait-elle qu'elle y fasse ? Ce n'était personne d'autre que Santana. Mais elle avait besoin d'elle. Quinn avait besoin de Santana. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la force de le lui avouer.  
><em>

_« Je... Je ne sais pas... » bredouilla-t-elle.  
><em>

_Santana soupira une nouvelle fois et n'ajouta rien. Et pendant tout ce temps, Quinn continuait de sangloter silencieusement. Elle n'avait personne d'autre. Elle n'avait absolument personne d'autre. Que sa mère fusse là ou non, cela ne faisait aucune différence. Quant à Sam, elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire. Il l'avait appelé la veille pour prendre de ses nouvelles mais le masque plein de fausseté de Quinn ne la quittait pas et continuait de lui coller au visage comme un parasite obstiné. Elle avait cru pouvoir faire preuve d'un semblant de franchise avec lui, mais...  
><em>

_« J'ai besoin de toi, San... » sanglota-t-elle.  
><em>

_Elle ne jouait qu'un rôle. Elle n'avait personne d'autre que Santana. Elle devait le lui dire où elle continuerait de partir en lambeaux.  
><em>

_« J'ai tellement besoin de toi... » répéta-t-elle dans un murmure.  
><em>

_Cela réduisit Santana au silence. Elle ne soupira plus, elle ne s'agaça plus. Et Quinn craint pendant un instant de lui avoir ouvert son cœur à tort. Mais elle était acculée. Elle aurait aussi bien pu raccrocher et se rouler en boule dans son lit en essayant vainement de trouver le sommeil.  
><em>

_Santana resta plongée dans le mutisme et Quinn essaya de calmer ses pleurs.  
><em>

_« Est-ce que tu as bu ? » demanda finalement la brune d'une voix dubitative.  
><em>

_Quinn faillit lâcher le téléphone.  
><em>

_« N-Non... Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être ivre pour te dire ça ?  
><em>

_- Parce-que tu es toi.  
><em>

_- Je suis désolée, San. Je vais raccrocher, ça vaut m-...  
><em>

_- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Quinn ? Est-ce que tu veux...  
><em>

_- Non, non... Je ne veux pas ça...  
><em>

_- Alors quoi ? »  
><em>

_Le ton était sec et froid, mais Quinn savait que cela lui ferait autrement plus mal d'abandonner et de raccrocher. Elle préférait entendre Santana lui parler avec cette attitude lointaine plutôt qu'avoir à écouter le silence pesant de sa chambre.  
><em>

_« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux... Je ne sais vraiment pas... chuchota-t-elle.  
><em>

_- Alors je réitère ma question : est-ce que tu veux-...  
><em>

_- Non, pas ça ! la coupa aussitôt Quinn, haussant machinalement le ton.  
><em>

_- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles dans ce cas ?  
><em>

_- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas... »  
><em>

_Santana ne dit plus rien et le silence qu'elle lui offrait en réponse déchira Quinn. Mais elle l'avait à l'autre bout du fil, c'était mieux que rien...  
><em>

_Elle essayait de s'en persuader.  
><em>

_A quel moment étaient-elles devenues incapables de se parler ?  
><em>

_Était-ce de la faute de Quinn ?  
><em>

_Était-ce de la faute de Santana ?  
><em>

_« Mes parents ne sont pas là. » dit brusquement cette dernière.  
><em>

_Quinn ne répondit rien. Elle avait peur qu'à la moindre parole de travers, l'adolescente lui raccroche au nez.  
><em>

_« Et ils ne rentreront sans doute pas de la nuit... ajouta Santana d'un ton creux. Tu peux venir si tu veux. »  
><em>

_Quinn ouvrit la bouche pour bredouiller quelque-chose mais l'autre ajouta aussitôt :  
><em>

_« Par contre il est hors de question que tu conduises dans ton état. J'arrive dans dix minutes... ça te va ? »  
><em>

_Un long moment de flottement succéda à sa question et Quinn s'interdit de se sentir soulagée. Elle s'interdit de se sentir reconnaissante. Elle s'interdit de se dire que Santana faisait cela moins par obligation que parce-qu'elle tenait sincèrement à ce qu'elle se sente mieux.  
><em>

_Elle se l'interdit et pourtant elle ressentit tout cela à la fois.  
><em>

_Elle prit une inspiration laborieuse pour souffler d'une voix étranglée :  
><em>

_« Je... San... Merci.  
><em>

_- Ne bouge pas de là. » déclara aussitôt l'adolescente.  
><em>

_Et elle raccrocha abruptement.  
><em>

_Le ton de sa voix était resté le même. Éloigné, glacial, presque irrité. Mais Quinn savait que Santana venait de lui lancer une bouée de sauvetage... à sa façon.  
><em>

_Elles le savaient toutes les deux. _

...

...

Voyant que Mike ajustait déjà son sac sur ses épaules, Quinn entreprit de se redresser. Cela lui apparut comme une chose facile pour la première fois depuis longtemps et le soulagement qui l'envahit alors lui fit énormément de bien.

« Bon... murmura Santana en se levant à son tour. Allons-y ? »

Elle jeta un regard interrogatif à Mike, qui acquiesça lentement. S'approchant de Santana d'une démarche mesurée, Quinn proposa à mi-voix :

« Je pourrais porter ton sac pour te-...

- Je m'en sors très bien, merci. » l'interrompit aussitôt l'autre.

Quinn la dévisagea un instant, puis détourna les yeux et emboîta le pas à Mike.

Et elle se dit presque immédiatement que tout se ressemblait dans cette maudite grotte. S'ils n'avaient pas été sûrs que derrière eux s'étendait le lac souterrain, tous trois auraient juré qu'ils ne faisaient que retourner dans le couloir qui les avait séparés des autres. La même roche suintante, le même rétrécissement progressif, le même sol irrégulier. Peut-être qu'ils étaient réellement en train de tourner en rond...

Mike et Quinn échangèrent un regard perplexe.

Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient poursuivre leur route. Ils étaient forcés de faire confiance à Artie. Il leur avait dit qu'il leur suffisait d'aller toujours tout droit. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une erreur de plus parmi toutes les bourdes que chacun d'eux avait déjà commises.

Que feraient-ils dans ce cas ? Retourneraient-ils en arrière, droit vers les cris qu'ils avaient entendus à peine une heure plus tôt ?

Cela équivalait à du suicide, sans aucun doute.

Soudain, le couloir s'élargit et ils purent constater qu'il tournait légèrement vers la droite. Ils accélèrent aussitôt le pas. Santana avait tout à coup l'impression de réellement comprendre ce que signifiait l'expression « voir la lumière au bout du tunnel ». Quant à Quinn, son impatience était telle que pendant une perturbante fraction de seconde, ses jambes lui firent défaut. Elle se rattrapa tant bien que mal au sac de Mike devant elle.

Mais alors que leurs cœurs se gonflaient d'espoir, ils se rendirent compte que le couloir effectuait un brusque virage à gauche. Bien décidés à ne pas se laisser décourager par les caprices du terrain cependant, ils redoublèrent d'ardeur. Et à l'angle du couloir, ils s'aperçurent que celui-ci continuait de serpenter, inlassablement.

« La carte d'Artie était fausse ou quoi ? marmonna Santana alors que ses mains se crispaient autour des sangles de son sac.

- Il a dit de continuer toujours tout droit, opposa Quinn.

- Et ce n'est pas du tout « tout droit », fit remarquer Santana. Ça zigzague complètement.

- Il n'entendait sans doute pas ça par « tout droit », » intervint Mike.

Santana le jaugea un instant du regard, dubitative, puis haussa les épaules et se remit en route.

« Est-ce qu'on a le choix de toute façon ? » grommela-t-elle tandis que les deux autres repartaient à sa suite.

Chaque angle pouvait cacher un nouveau danger, ils en avaient bien conscience. Les virages étaient si abrupts, si sournois, qu'une créature aurait pu facilement en surgir sans leur laisser le temps de se défendre. Cependant, ils ne sortirent pas un seul piolet de leurs sacs et continuèrent de progresser à la même allure. Il était hors de question qu'ils se laissent déstabiliser si facilement. Cette façon de raisonner était sans doute inconsciente, car que pouvaient-ils ici ? Ils n'étaient pas dans leur élément.

Mais ils étaient épuisés. Et courbaturés. Et quelque-part au fond d'eux-mêmes grondait une anxiété difficilement refoulée à l'idée de ne jamais revoir les autres. Ils étaient tous trois certains que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent nez-à-nez avec leurs camarades, mais il y avait toujours cette infime possibilité qu'un incident les en empêche.

Les hurlements avaient semblé provenir du carrefour où leurs chemins s'étaient séparés... mais si les sept autres s'étaient justement trouvés là à cet instant ?

Et si Quinn, Santana et Mike étaient les seuls encore vivants ?

Santana papillonna furieusement des yeux. Elle devait arrêter de divaguer ainsi. Brittany était vivante, Frankenteen aussi à son grand dam... tout allait bien. Il n'était pas question de mourir ou non de toute façon, mais davantage d'attendre sans se blesser... n'est-ce pas ?

Elle commençait à croire qu'il n'y avait pas de secours et qu'Artie leur avait mentis pour les rassurer.

Personne ne viendrait et ils resteraient coincés là. Jusqu'à mourir de déshydratation, de faim... ou mangés par les monstres qui rôdaient autour.

Ce n'était pas possible...

Il y avait de cela à peine deux jours, Santana dormait encore tranquillement dans les bras de Brittany, dans la chambre d'amis du chalet... Les choses pouvaient-elles changer à ce point en si peu de temps ? Vraisemblablement, oui.

Elle aurait dû le savoir. Elle avait déjà connu pas mal de situations où tout avait basculé en l'espace de quelques secondes...

N'y repense pas, abrutie.

Un énième virage. Ils soupirèrent en chœur, avant de se dévisager avec surprise. Ils auraient sans doute éclaté de rire s'ils avaient été d'humeur.  
>Santana croisa le regard de Quinn et sans prononcer la moindre parole, elle se débarrassa de son sac et le tendit à la blonde. Celle-ci l'accepta silencieusement et Santana détourna aussitôt les yeux.<p>

Ils avaient l'impression de déambuler dans cet interminable couloir depuis une éternité déjà. Mais pas une seule fois, la montre de Mike ne sonna. Le temps s'écoulait simplement avec une lenteur effroyable.

Ils en vinrent à traîner des pieds. A l'impatience des premiers instants fit place une lassitude écrasante. De plus, hormis Santana, aucun d'eux n'avait eu l'occasion de fermer l'œil depuis bientôt vingt-quatre heures. L'absence de sommeil leur pesait terriblement et malgré son coup de barre qui était passé, Quinn sentait que son énergie pouvait disparaître à tout instant, telle la flamme vacillante d'une bougie. Elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un poids mort. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres l'abandonnent derrière.

Ils ne le feraient pas. Il fallait être véritablement inhumain pour faire une telle chose...

Mais pourquoi pas ?

La mâchoire de Quinn se crispa et elle réajusta son sac sur ses épaules d'un mouvement un peu brusque, faisant du même coup sursauter Santana, qui la gratifia aussitôt d'un regard irrité. Devant elles, Mike avançait toujours avec la même constance. L'obstination et le calme du jeune homme avaient quelque-chose de réellement impressionnant. Santana aurait aimé savoir comment il faisait. Quinn se dit qu'elles avaient de la chance de l'avoir avec lui. Mais aucune des deux ne prononça le moindre mot et il continua de marcher devant elles, placide et inébranlable.

Enfin, le couloir prit fin et ils émergèrent... dans un autre couloir. Ils tournèrent la tête de tout côté, dubitatifs. A gauche se poursuivait le chemin dans lequel ils venaient de déboucher. A droite... il y avait la même chose. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la direction à prendre.

« Artie avait dit tout droit, murmura Mike comme pour lui même.

- Je crois que je vais lui offrir une nouvelle paire de lunettes pour son anniversaire, » siffla Santana.

Muette, Quinn examina la partie qui s'ouvrait à leur gauche, essayant de distinguer quelque-chose à la lueur de sa lampe. Mais aucun indice n'aurait pu permettre de les orienter. Elle se sentit aussitôt gagner par l'angoisse. Ils avaient tant zigzagué dans le précédent couloir qu'ils ne savaient plus du tout dans quelle direction s'orienter pour rejoindre les autres. De plus, le chemin emprunté par ces derniers aurait aussi bien pu tourner en tous sens lui aussi.

Mike fronça les sourcils et essaya de faire appel à la logique. Mais il se rendit compte que celle-ci ne pouvait rien face aux deux itinéraires quasi-identiques qui s'offraient à eux.

Brittany avait bien dit à Santana que cette grotte était un véritable labyrinthe. La brune se souvint de la panique de sa copine au moment où elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait oublié la carte. A présent, elle comprenait pourquoi Brittany s'était tant inquiétée. Il ne s'agissait pas que d'une question de confiance en elle...

Santana ferma les yeux, se maudissant intérieurement. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait complètement sous-estimé Brittany. La pétillante blonde était consciente des dangers de la caverne depuis le début. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait à tout prix prouver aux autres qu'elle valait quelque-chose... Mais ce n'était pas seulement cela. A chaque fois qu'elle s'était inquiétée, c'était aussi en tant que chef de l'expédition. Comment Santana avait-elle pu ne pas comprendre cela ? Elle était complètement idiote. C'était Brittany. Elle était plus intelligente qu'aucun d'entre eux, Santana le savait. Et elle l'avait sous-estimée, alors qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais le faire.

« Quelle imbécile... » gronda-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

Elle se trouva face au regard désemparé de Mike.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Très bien, » grogna-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Elle devait voir Brittany. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Bon... soupira Quinn derrière elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? »

Mike haussa les épaules, impuissant.

« On ne peut pas attendre ici les bras croisés, reprit la blonde en balayant de nouveau l'endroit du regard. Ils doivent déjà énormément s'inquiéter.

- Mais si on se précipite trop, on va peut-être s'enfoncer encore plus dans la grotte au lieu de les rejoindre, fit remarquer Mike.

- Je sais. » murmura Quinn, et elle fronça les sourcils d'un air soucieux.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence, passablement désœuvrés. Santana avait retrouvé son calme et son regard allait de Quinn à Mike, attentif. Mais les deux autres en savaient autant qu'elle.

« Au lieu de faire une bêtise en y allant à l'aveuglette, finit par dire Mike avec lenteur, on devrait retourner en arrière. Retraverser le lac, reprendre le boyau et revenir à l'endroit où on s'est tous séparés. »

Quinn voulut protester mais elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, alors elle acquiesça à contre-cœur.

« Et les hurlements ? intervint Santana. Qu'est-ce que vous en faites ? On va aller droit dessus si on fait ce que tu dis, Chang.

- Peut-être, avoua Mike. Mais as-tu une autre solution ?

- On prend un des deux chemins au pif, répondit aussitôt Santana. On a une chance sur deux, c'est toujours mieux que rien.

- On ne peut pas se contenter de « mieux que rien » ici... soupira Quinn.

- Oh toi la ferme ! » s'exclama Santana avec frustration.

Surprise par son brusque éclat de voix, Quinn eut un mouvement de recul. Elles se dévisagèrent dans un silence tendu.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » cria soudain une voix, loin à leur droite.

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement.

« C'est Britt... » murmura aussitôt Santana.

Quinn la contempla, vigilante.

« C'est Britt, » répéta Santana d'un air plus décidé.

Elle fit volte-face et les fixa avec un mélange de désarroi et d'impatience.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? C'est par là ! »

Elle les détailla encore une fraction de secondes, puis poussa une exclamation frustrée et s'élança dans le couloir.

« Attends ! » s'exclama Mike.

- Laisse tomber... » murmura Quinn avec impuissance.

Et ils emboîtèrent le pas à la brune, un peu moins pressés. Celle-ci avait déjà disparu de leur champ de vision et ils ne distinguaient plus qu'un rai lumineux sautillant, loin devant eux.

« C'est Britt, c'est Britt, c'est Britt... » répétait Santana d'une voix hachée.

Son pied buta contre une bosse invisible et elle manqua de partir en avant pour effectuer une magnifique roulade. Mais elle se rattrapa de justesse à la paroi rocheuse à côté d'elle et continua de courir.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda la voix de la pétillante blonde, quelque-part devant elle.

Oui, il y a moi. Il y a moi. C'est moi, Britt.

Santana n'osait pas crier alors elle continuait de galoper, répétant le prénom de la jeune fille entre deux inspirations précipitées. Sous ses pieds, le sol se faisait de plus en plus irrégulier et elle trébucha de nombreuses fois. Mais elle ne ralentit pas. La voix à la fois prudente et inquiète de la pétillante blonde résonnait encore dans son crâne et elle ne voulait pas faire la moindre pause.

Elle avait complètement oublié Quinn et Mike.

Cependant, sa précipitation eut raison d'elle. Elle buta une nouvelle fois contre la roche bosselée et cette fois-ci, elle ne parvint pas à se redresser. Les parois se confondirent autour d'elle, le plafond parut venir à sa rencontre et elle roula avec un hoquet de douleur sur le sol dur, l'éclat de sa lampe dansant aveuglément autour d'elle.

« Santana ? »

Elle reconnut confusément la voix de Rachel et lorsque sa roulade prit finalement fin, elle battit des paupières avec désemparement, à la recherche de la petite silhouette si familière.

« Berry ? » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle avait beau ouvrir les yeux aussi grands que possible, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il n'y avait toujours que ce rai lumineux éblouissant et elle ne comprit pas très bien d'où il venait car la lampe de son casque était censée éclairer tout ce qu'il y avait devant elle, et non pas l'illuminer elle... Lorsqu'elle cligna de nouveau des paupières, laborieusement, il lui sembla distinguer deux yeux rieurs.

« Ça va ? »

Elle entendit à peine ce qu'on lui murmurait.

« Hein ? Quoi ?

- Est-ce que ça va ? »

Santana s'appuya sur les coudes et dévisagea le visage à peine visible penché au-dessus d'elle.

« Britt ? » murmura-t-elle.

Les yeux bleu azur pétillèrent et la blonde esquissa un sourire un peu hésitant.

« C'est moi... » répondit-elle à mi-voix.

Santana laissa sa tête retomber par-terre avec un soupir soulagé.

« Alors ça va très bien. » souffla-t-elle.

Brittany épousseta le col de sa combinaison d'une main attentive.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ? Tu es toute mouillée... »

Santana entrouvrit un œil et balbutia :

« Un... lac... »

Brittany ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais elle n'insista pas et l'aida à s'asseoir. Santana ne voulut pas lui lâcher les mains alors elles restèrent un instant là à se contempler silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que Rachel demande avec inquiétude :

« Où est Quinn ?

- Où est Mike ? » ajoutèrent Tina et Sam d'une même voix.

Santana détourna les yeux de Brittany et les aperçut enfin, aux aguets et le visage pétri d'inquiétude. Sam et Rachel s'étaient levés et entre eux deux, Tina lui adressait un regard interrogatif.

« Où sont Puckerman, Warbler et Finnocence ? les interrogea-t-elle en réponse.

- Où sont Quinn et Mike ? » insistèrent les trois autres.

Santana les détailla sans mot dire, s'arrêtant un instant sur l'expression anxieuse de Rachel, puis elle lâcha un soupir et dit avec un semblant d'irritation :

« Ils vont arriver. »

Sam et Tina se détendirent à peine. Quant à Rachel, elle fit un pas en avant et fixant Santana d'un air décidé, elle demanda :

« Comment ça ''ils vont arriver'' ? »

L'ex-HBIC la dévisagea avec incrédulité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ces trois mots ? s'agaça-t-elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu arrives avant eux ? s'inquiéta Rachel.

- Parce-que j'ai couru, » rétorqua aussitôt Santana.

La brunette cligna des yeux, stupéfaite.

« Tu les as _laissés_ ? » balbutia-t-elle.

Santana se sentait de plus en plus perplexe et machinalement, elle serra les mains de Brittany avec force.

« Oui... et alors ? Ils vont arriver.

- Mais... on ne doit pas se séparer, observa Rachel.

- Alors où sont Puckerman, Warbler et Finnessa ? » répliqua Santana.

Rachel ne trouva pas quoi répondre. Cependant, elle ne se départit pas pour autant de son expression inquisitrice.

« Ils pourraient leur arriver quelque-chose en chemin, argua-t-elle. Tu n'aurais pas dû les laisser. »

Santana se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de lui asséner une de ses habituelles remarques et échangeant un bref regard avec Brittany, elle s'efforça de se relever en s'appuyant sur son épaule.

« Il ne va rien leur arriver, Rachel, dit-elle en contenant une grimace de douleur. Ils vont venir, alors arrête de paniquer pour un rien d'accord ?

- Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? demanda la petite brune avec précipitation.

- Tu ne vas pas aller les chercher quand même... intervint Tina derrière elle. Fais comme nous, attends. »

Rachel se retourna pour la dévisager, puis elle fit de nouveau volte-face et vrilla Santana d'un regard anxieux. Celle-ci la fixa d'un air impassible, tandis qu'à côté d'elle Brittany les observait avec vigilance, s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'une dispute éclate entre elles. Il était vrai que Rachel était anormalement agitée depuis qu'ils avaient entendu les cris.

« Ils-vont-venir, dit Santana en articulant exagérément chaque syllabe. C'est promis, ok ? »

Elles se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes, puis Rachel hocha la tête d'un air incertain et se détourna d'elle pour faire les cents pas dans son coin.

Brittany se décrispa imperceptiblement et reportant son attention sur Santana, qui s'appuyait toujours sur son épaule, elle lui demanda doucement :

« Tu as mal quelque-part ? »

La brune tourna la tête vers elle pour l'observer à son tour. Elles étaient si proches l'une de l'autre que leurs casques se heurtèrent avec un petit claquement.

« Ça peut aller, répondit-elle après un moment de flottement. Et toi ? »

Elles s'entreregardèrent un instant, puis Brittany murmura :

« J'étais inquiète pour toi. Avec les hurlements, je me demandais si...

- Moi aussi... »

Elles esquissèrent toutes deux un sourire.

« Est-ce que tu sais si les autres... ? » demanda Santana.

Brittany secoua lentement la tête pour lui signifier que non.

« J'espère qu'ils vont bien... » ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils avec anxiété.

Santana resta silencieuse et son regard tomba presque machinalement sur les lèvres de la blonde. Comme en réponse à sa question muette, Brittany laissa échapper un petit rire et lui glissa à l'oreille d'un ton malicieux :

« Je préfère garder mon casque au cas-où on devrait vite partir d'ici. »

Santana soupira avec frustration.

« Tu me fais marcher... »

Brittany recula pour la contempler avec un large sourire.

« Non, je suis très sérieuse... »

Santana la lorgna encore quelques secondes d'un air sombre, puis la lâcha et la contourna en feignant l'indifférence. Presque aussitôt, Brittany la retint par la manche et l'attira de nouveau à elle. Santana se laissa faire sans protester et elle ne vit pas le changement dans l'expression de la blonde, dont le sourire s'évanouit pour faire place à une expression anxieuse maintenant si coutumière pour tout le monde.

« Ravie de te retrouver, Santana... lança Sam en la gratifiant d'un sourire.

- Moi de même, Bouche de Mérou... » dit la concernée avec réticence.

Et elle ne se montra pas plus revêche car Brittany enroula les bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre elle. Elle lui avait tellement manquée...

Rachel observait leur manège du coin de l'œil d'un air déconfit. Elle croisa machinalement les bras sur sa poitrine et essaya de prendre son mal en patience.

Mais les hurlements résonnaient encore dans son crâne et seule Santana était de retour. Baissant les yeux pour ne plus avoir à supporter cette proximité que pour la première fois elle enviait aux deux jeunes femmes, elle rencontra le regard de Tina. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient aussi inquiètes l'une que l'autre.

Mais pas à propos de la même personne.

...

...

...

Ils marchaient côte-à-côte, silencieux.

Quinn ne savait pas si elle en voulait ou non à Santana d'être partie ainsi sans avoir regardé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois en arrière. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, la blonde ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle en était étonnée. Mais cela lui faisait mal malgré tout.

Cela continuerait de lui faire mal, elle le savait.

Bientôt, la rumeur de voix lointaines leur parvint. Le couloir se poursuivait et leurs lampes ne faisaient qu'éclairer la même roche suintante, mètre après mètre, mais ces premiers signes de vie les ragaillardirent légèrement.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Quinn murmura :

« J'ai cru que nous n'allions jamais nous en sortir... »

Surpris de l'entendre parler, Mike lui jeta un regard de côté.

« Il fallait faire confiance à Artie, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Il ne s'agissait pas de confiance, dit aussitôt Quinn. Mais... tout le monde fait des erreurs, alors... »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase.

« Le plus important c'est qu'on va les retrouver, conclut Mike avec un haussement d'épaules qui secoua son sac tout entier.

- J'espère juste que Puck et les autres vont bien... » chuchota Quinn avec anxiété.

Le garçon la contempla encore à la dérobée.

Ils étaient tout à fait seuls et c'était soudain comme s'ils se retrouvaient de nouveau chez lui. Il ne se serait pas fait cette réflexion si Quinn n'avait pas semblée si... sincère. Plus aucune pression ne paraissait peser sur ses épaules et Mike eut le sentiment de la voir telle qu'elle était pour la première fois depuis son dernier passage chez les Chang.

Il n'y avait pas de regards à tromper, pas de personnes à leurrer. Juste elle et lui. Et peu importe à quel point Quinn se dévoilait peu avec Mike, que ce fût ici ou quelques semaines plus tôt, le jeune homme savait qu'elle ne se drapait pas dans son habituel masque lointain.

Alors, sans vraiment chercher à comprendre pourquoi il s'autorisait ce geste, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Quinn. La jeune fille se crispa légèrement et levant les yeux vers lui, elle le dévisagea en silence. Mais le geste de Mike était si naturel, si peu calculé, qu'elle ne se déroba pas.

Elle ne l'avouerait pas, mais cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer comme si de rien n'était, toujours aussi muets. Quinn avait bien conscience du bras de Mike autour de ses épaules et pourtant, elle ne s'en sentait pas gênée. Était-ce la fatigue qui la poussait à baisser sa garde ou...

Elle n'en savait rien.

Les rumeurs des voix se faisaient moins vagues, mais leur parvenaient cependant toujours d'aussi loin. Il y avait de toute évidence encore de nombreux mètres à parcourir, alors après un moment d'hésitation, Mike demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que cela fait de nous ? »

Il sentit Quinn qui se crispait imperceptiblement sous sa main.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Il ne sut si c'était de la crainte ou bien de la méfiance.

« Est-ce que je ne suis toujours que l'ami du mois de juillet ? » insista-t-il d'un ton léger.

Quinn leva de nouveau les yeux et le gratifia d'un regard inquisiteur.

« Quoi ? fit-il mine de s'étonner. J'ai bien le droit de savoir si tu as l'intention de rester en contact avec moi après... tout ça.

- Je ne resterai en contact avec personne, » répliqua Quinn d'un ton creux, et elle détourna de nouveau les yeux.

Mike la dévisagea un instant, puis, voyant qu'elle se sentait soudain mal à l'aise, il retira son bras et s'écarta légèrement d'elle.

« Comment tu vas faire pour Tina, Artie, Finn et Puck ? Tu vas les éviter ? »

La chevelure de Quinn lui cachait l'expression qu'elle affichait mais il n'eut aucun mal à deviner que ses questions la perturbaient.

« Tu as peut-être réussi à faire ça pendant l'été, mais deux mois ça n'équivaut pas à tout le reste de ta vie. »

Elle refusa de le regarder en face, mais finit par répondre dans un murmure :

« Je serai dans un autre quartier de Lima. Je n'aurai pas besoin de les éviter.

- Il n'y a qu'un centre commercial dans la ville. Tu finiras bien par les croiser, fit remarquer Mike.

- Arrête d'insister, » s'irrita-t-elle, mais son manque évident de conviction gâcha son effet.

Mike haussa les sourcils et reporta son attention devant lui, car il comprenait bien que son regard gênait la blonde.

« Je n'insiste pas, dit-il après un moment de silence. Je trouve ça... simplement triste. Tu te prépares à mener une vie triste, et c'est dommage parce-que tu n'es pas une personne faite pour cette vie-là.

- On en a déjà parlé, soupira Quinn. Toi tu vas à New York, alors contente-toi de te concentrer là-dessus.

- Et d'oublier que tu te fabriques ta propre prison ? s'étonna Mike.

- On en a déjà parlé, » répéta Quinn avec irritation.

Et elle se tut. Le jeune homme sut qu'elle n'avait plus du tout l'intention d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais c'était peut-être le moment ou jamais. Peut-être que lorsqu'ils retrouveraient les autres, les secours seraient arrivés. Peut-être qu'ils n'auraient plus l'occasion de se parler après. Peut-être que Quinn se mettrait de nouveau à l'écart et qu'elle ferait comme si ces précédents jours n'avaient jamais existé.

Mike ne prétendait pas avoir la capacité de changer la vision des choses de la blonde. Il avait déjà essayé quand elle était venue chez lui. Subtilement. Discrètement. Pas trop parce-que la seule fois où il avait essayé d'avoir une discussion un minimum sérieuse avec elle, il se souvenait qu'elle était aussitôt partie. Il avait même cru qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

Santana et Puck, voire Mercedes, étaient des personnes beaucoup mieux placées pour réveiller quelque-chose en Quinn. Mais Mike était très observateur. Et quand on est très observateur, on remarque forcément des choses. Ainsi, il savait que le dialogue était rompu avec les « personnes beaucoup mieux placées ». Quinn les considérait davantage comme des opposants que comme des adjuvants, et peut-être que Mike avait également changé de catégorie lui aussi au cours des dernières semaines... mais cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je ne veux pas te soûler, dit-il après un moment de réflexion. Et je sais que si tu es venue pas mal de fois chez moi au mois de juillet, c'est parce-que j'avais cette réputation de grand muet. Et je l'ai toujours. Les gens confondent simplement ''muet'' et ''calme''.

- Alors contente-toi d'être calme... souffla Quinn.

- D'accord, accepta Mike. Mais d'abord... laisse-moi te dire une chose, une seule, d'accord ?

- Est-ce que tu vas seulement me laisser le choix ? Je serai forcée d'écouter de toute manière... je suis coincée. »

Mike esquissa un sourire et Quinn ne lui accorda pas un seul regard. Sa discussion avec Santana lui avait déjà prouvée qu'elle n'avait pas de porte de sortie dans cet endroit... alors autant faire mine d'écouter.

« Je connais ton petit numéro, reprit Mike. Tu baisses les bras et tu attends que ça se tasse. Et je sais que tu n'aurais gardé contact avec personne si tu n'étais pas venue au chalet... sauf que tu es venue. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Si tu tenais tant à ne plus entendre parler de nous, pourquoi être venue ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu bizarre ? »

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et Mike bien entendu n'en vit rien.

« Tu tiens aux membres du Glee Club, poursuivit-il. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Simplement, tu as pris l'habitude de te mentir et de faire cavalier seul, alors il ne t'est pas venue à l'idée que ce serait peut-être une bonne chose de faire comprendre aux personnes autour de toi que tu ressens plus que ce que tu laisses voir en surface... Mais est-ce que tu as seulement envisagé l'enfer que ça va être de rester à Lima en coupant les ponts avec absolument tout le monde ? Tu comptes... tu comptes trouver d'autres amis ? »

Quinn restait silencieuse et ils continuaient d'avancer.

« Tu comptes nous remplacer, c'est ça ? Enfin, je dis ''nous'' mais je ne m'inclus pas forcément dedans, parce-que jusque-là nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé... mais tu vas remplacer tous les autres ? Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir retrouver quelqu'un qui a le talent et l'enthousiasme de Rachel ? Et crois-tu sincèrement qu'il en existe deux comme Brittany ? »

Mike lui jeta un regard de côté pour voir si elle esquissait un semblant de réaction. Mais elle paraissait toujours aussi impassible derrière ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Bien sûr que tu pourras essayer de les remplacer. Tu retrouveras peut-être le même nombre de personnes... mais est-ce qu'ils auront la qualité d'un Kurt ou d'un Sam ? »

Quinn ne put contenir un soupir et Mike fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue.

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu te dire ça quatre jours plus tôt. Mais... tu es venue au chalet pour revoir tout le monde et... et tu ne peux pas nier que chacune des personnes du Glee Club va vraiment te manquer. Tu es venue simplement pour revoir tout le monde une dernière fois, décidant de faire au moins pour ce coup-ci ce que ton cœur te dictait... et tu t'es retrouvée prise à ton propre piège. Je sais que tu l'as regrettée dès le premier soir, Quinn... Et je sais que tu t'en voudras terriblement après si tu n'arrêtes pas une bonne fois pour toutes de jouer les indifférentes. Il faut que tu fasses comprendre aux personnes à qui tu tiens vraiment que tu les aimes... avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Un moment de flottement fit place à ses paroles et il crut bien qu'il avait définitivement enfoncé Quinn dans son mutisme. Mais celle-ci finit par tourner la tête vers et lui et dit avec ironie :

« _C'est tout ?_ C'était ça la seule et unique chose que tu voulais me dire ? »

Mike se contenta de lui sourire avec amusement. Elle soutint un instant son regard puis détourna les yeux.

« Si j'avais su, je me serais bien passée de ton analyse psychologique.

- Je suis simplement...

-... très observateur, oui je sais. »

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir tendu.

« Mais qui te dit que tu n'as pas tort ? » ajouta-t-elle en tournant de nouveau la tête vers lui.

Mike la détailla pendant une fraction de secondes, puis haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être que j'ai tort, effectivement, concéda-t-il. Dans ce cas-là, tant pis, je me suis simplement bien ridiculisé. Mais si j'ai raison... alors tu comprendras ce que je voulais dire. »

Elle le gratifia d'un regard peu amène.

« Non, justement, je ne comprends pas, grinça-t-elle.

- Moi je crois que si, répliqua Mike. C'est parfaitement clair pourtant.

- Tu agis comme si tu lisais dans mes pensées... et ça, c'est loin d'être clair.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu pouvoir dire ce que tu ressentais réellement, répondit très calmement le jeune homme. Je m'en tiens simplement à ce que j'ai observé. Et à ce que j'ai entendu. Tu te souviens quand tu as craqué la première fois que tu es venue ?

- Je-...

- Oui, je sais, on avait dit qu'on n'en parlerait plus. Mais pourtant, c'est important. Tu en es toujours là, tu ne pourras pas me faire croire que ton état d'esprit a changé en l'espace de quelques semaines. Les personnes auxquelles tu tiens te manquent déjà par avance mais tu ne sais pas comment exprimer cela, alors tu les repousses.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas plutôt faire des études de psycho ?

- Tu te moques mais c'est très sérieux ce que je dis. »

Quinn le dévisagea un instant, incrédule, puis soupira. Pour la énième fois.

« Il y a de quoi se moquer, répliqua-t-elle. A ce moment-là, j'étais très fatiguée et un peu perturbée par... »

Ils échangèrent un regard.

«... par le début des vacances et la remise des diplômes, conclut-elle. J'ai dit tout ce qui me passait par la tête... donc n'importe-quoi. »

Mike esquissa un sourire en coin et y percevant quelque-chose de condescendant, Quinn se retint d'exploser. Mais le jeune homme s'efforçait simplement de discuter avec elle, en toute honnêteté. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pourtant, c'était bien le cas.

« Tu m'as dit tout ce qui te passait par la tête, autrement dit ce que tu ressentais vraiment, rectifia Mike. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'emploies tant à nier ça ? C'est normal que quelqu'un te manque, ce n'est pas... faible.

- Cette discussion est terminée, décida Quinn. Je ne veux plus... Arrête, s'il-te-plaît. »

Mike l'observa un instant, pensif.

« Je suis désolé, conclut-il finalement. Je ne dirai plus rien, c'est promis. Je voulais simplement profiter du fait qu'on soit seuls pour t'expliquer mon point de vue une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Et je crois que j'ai bien compris... grinça Quinn. Mais j'ai du mal avec toi quand tu te montres bavard comme ça, alors... ça suffit... s'il-te-plaît. »

Mike haussa les épaules et ne dit plus rien. D'un côté, il regrettait d'avoir brisé cet équilibre fragile qu'ils avaient instaurés depuis leur seul et unique dispute... mais de l'autre, il savait qu'il aurait fallu s'exprimer à un moment ou à un autre de toute manière.

De toute façon, il était difficile d'être satisfait à 100% de ce que l'on pouvait dire lorsqu'on en venait à Quinn. Elle avait toujours le don de donner à son interlocuteur l'impression d'avoir prononcé la parole de trop, peu importe le sujet de discussion.

Bref.

C'était Quinn Fabray.

Le reste du chemin se poursuivit en silence. Quinn essayait de ne pas trop repenser aux paroles de Mike... même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Quant au jeune homme, cela ne le gênait pas de ne pas parler, alors il marchait d'un bon pas sans se laisser l'occasion de regretter les mots qu'il avait eus vis-à-vis de la blonde.

Il n'en aurait pas eu le temps de toute manière, car cinq minutes plus tard, le couloir s'élargit brusquement. Ils se retrouvèrent aussitôt aveuglés par cinq rais lumineux braqués droit sur eux.

« Ah, vous voilà ! » s'exclama Brittany avec enthousiasme.

Quinn battit des paupières et la vit qui tenait Santana par la taille. Derrière elle, elle entraperçut Tina, qui lui fit un signe de la main avec un sourire soulagé. Et elle remarqua tout juste qu'à côté d'elle, Mike se précipitait pour étreindre Sam, les deux garçons riant tous les deux aux éclats, rassurés et heureux.

Elle le remarqua tout juste car son regard se posa presque aussitôt sur la silhouette à peine discernable de Rachel, dissimulée dans le fond de la salle.

« Quinn... » balbutia celle-ci en s'approchant aussitôt.

La blonde s'avança machinalement et elles pensèrent tout juste à s'arrêter à un mètre l'une de l'autre. Elles étaient si hébétées qu'elles auraient bien été capables de se rentrer dedans.

« Rachel, dit Quinn en essayant de ne pas bégayer. Je suis vraiment... »

Contente de voir que tu vas bien.

Heureuse de constater que tu es saine et sauve.

Ravie de me retrouver de nouveau en ta présence.

Mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et elle dévisagea Rachel, frappée de mutisme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela lui faisait cet effet de revoir la brunette. Elle ne s'était pas tant inquiétée que cela après tout, parce-qu'elle avait eu confiance en Brittany et en Sam et en Tina...

Mais son cœur battait la chamade et elle posa une main sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de s'échapper de là.

« Quinn... bredouilla Rachel. J'ai vraiment cru... Je suis... »

Son ahurissement était à la hauteur du désarroi de la blonde. Elles s'entreregardèrent, stupéfaites de se retrouver l'une et l'autre.

« J'ai eu tellement peur, parvint finalement à articuler Rachel. Je ne te voyais plus et je me disais que nous avions oublié de te prendre et je voulais à tout prix revenir en arrière et-et... »

La brunette ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle pensait qu'en retrouvant Quinn, cette agitation si dérangeante qui freinait toute pensée cohérente la quitterait aussitôt. Mais c'était encore pire qu'avant.

« J'étais... J'étais morte d'inquiétude... » conclut-elle.

Quinn écarquilla les yeux. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir mal entendu, alors tout naturellement, elle demanda d'une voix éteinte :

« Et Finn ?

- Quoi Finn ? » balbutia Rachel.

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si la mention du nom du jeune homme était quelque-chose de particulièrement déplacé à l'occasion de telles retrouvailles.

« Tu t'inquiétais pour lui aussi ? » demanda Quinn en la scrutant avec attention.

Elle dévorait Rachel du regard. Elle aurait sans doute dû s'en empêcher mais... Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu ces yeux chocolats si brûlants depuis une éternité. Elle avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir entendu cette voix si pleine de vie depuis un siècle. Et pourtant cela faisait à peine plus de deux heures...

C'était... absolument...

Rachel eut un mouvement de recul, comme si Quinn venait de faire une remarque particulièrement pertinente.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à Finn. Presque pas. Tout juste. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, complètement stupéfaite, et elles restèrent là, à se dévisager comme si c'était absolument la première fois qu'elles se voyaient.

Et c'était un peu le cas.

Rachel avait du mal à...

Elle avait du mal à...

La peau habituellement si pâle de Quinn s'était considérablement assombrie sous l'effet de toute la poussière qu'elle avait accumulée dans la grotte. Ses yeux ambrés ressortaient du coup avec une étrange intensité au milieu de son visage aux traits tirés... et Rachel se dit qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Elle se l'était déjà dit tant de fois, mais... pour la première fois, elle eut l'impression de s'en rendre réellement compte. Sur le teint empoussiéré, seuls quelques rectangles de peau claire subsistait, là où Rachel avait collé les pansements deux jours plus tôt... pansements qui s'étaient volatilisés elle ne savait où à présent.

Elle essaya de dire quelque-chose mais elle ne sut pas quoi. La question de Quinn était toujours en suspend et... elle n'avait pas de réponse à donner. C'était vrai. Elle avait à peine penser à Finn alors que Quinn avait occupé toutes ses réflexions anxieuses... Était-ce mal ?

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis... » parvint-elle à murmurer après un long moment de flottement.

Quinn continua de la dévisager, attentive.

«... soulagée. »

La blonde se trouva incapable de répondre. Bien sûr qu'elle était soulagée elle aussi. Mais...

Son cœur tambourinait avec force sous sa paume moite. Elle avait les joues en feu et elle sentait la respiration de Rachel qui lui chatouillait le menton.

Elle avait retrouvé Rachel. Elle avait...

Elle...

Elles s'avancèrent toutes les deux d'un même mouvement... et se trouvèrent aussitôt stoppées par leurs casques. Ils se heurtèrent avec un bruit sec et elles titubèrent en arrière, hébétées.

Quinn ne sut pas très bien si elle avait voulu étreindre Rachel ou l'embrasser. Et Rachel laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux alors qu'elle croisait le regard égaré de la blonde.

Elles auraient voulu se toucher. S'attraper par la main ou par la taille. Échanger un câlin. Elles en avaient terriblement envie. Mais aucune des deux n'avait conscience que l'autre souhaitait la même chose. Alors elles n'en firent rien. Quinn parce-qu'elle ne voulait pas que Rachel la repousse. Rachel parce-qu'elle ne voulait pas contrarier ou même énerver la blonde.

C'est pourquoi elles se contentèrent de se faire face, tandis que de leur côté les autres se rassemblaient autour de Santana et Mike pour vérifier qu'ils allaient bien après leur petite escapade dans le lac souterrain.

Quinn essaya de dire quelques mots pour ne pas se donner l'impression d'être cette même adolescente mutique et distante. Mais le regard que Rachel posait sur elle était si perturbant qu'elle se trouva incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

Rachel se dit que c'était peut-être le moment ou jamais pour demander à Quinn de devenir son amie. Elle se dit que c'était l'instant idéal parce-que le soulagement qu'elle ressentait en revoyant la blonde la dotait d'une assurance qui lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir tout faire. Elle se dit que c'était l'instant idéal parce-que Quinn paraissait réellement contente de la revoir.

Et elle était sur le point d'entamer une argumentation détaillée lorsque de son côté, Quinn trouva enfin le courage de prononcer autre chose que ces répliques de théâtre qu'elle préparait toujours soigneusement pour ne pas avoir à se dévoiler :

« Tu m'as tellement manquée, Rachel... »

Et cela réduisit la brunette au silence.

Elle se tut comme rarement elle s'était tue dans sa vie.

Timidement, après un long moment de flottement, sans vraiment savoir ce que ces paroles impliquaient ni même quel impact elles auraient sur la blonde, elle lui répondit :

« Tu m'as manquée aussi, Quinn... »

C'était peut-être ridicule. C'était peut-être ridicule parce-que deux jours plus tôt elles étaient encore incapables de discuter sans qu'une certaine tension ne surgisse entre elles. C'était peut-être aussi ridicule parce-qu'elle était Rachel Berry et qu'elle parlait à Quinn Fabray.

Mais quelque-part, cela sembla à la brunette des paroles tout à fait naturelles à prononcer.

Et sortant toutes les deux de cet hébètement qui les clouait sur place depuis cinq longues minutes, elles échangèrent un sourire.

Quinn se dit alors qu'elle n'avait jamais autant aimé Rachel qu'en cet instant.


	32. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors déjà je voudrais m'excuser sincèrement pour l'absence de publication dans les dernières semaines. Je suis simplement partie ailleurs pour ma dernière semaine de vacances et là c'est la rentrée (pour moi en tout cas, mais si pour vous aussi, serrons-nous les coudes ;)), alors il faut que je retrouve un rythme de croisière pour la rédaction de ma fic.

En tout cas ça me lacère toujours le coeur de ne rien avoir à vous offrir le week-end parce-que même si ce n'est qu'une fic (qui ne fait pas le poids face à certaines autres, j'en ai bien conscience), le fait que vous échangiez tous avec moi à propos de ce que vous en pensez me donne l'impression de vous trahir à chaque fois que j'ai une semaine de passage vide. C'est bizarre, je sais, mais c'est comme ça ;)

Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je ne dirai jamais assez à quel point ça me fait plaisir, même deux ou trois mots glissés comme ça c'est quelque-chose d'extrêmement gratifiant pour un modeste auteur comme moi^^ bref, merci !

Pour répondre rapidement à ce que j'ai pu voir dans vos reviews, je ne compte pas vous révéler s'il y aura un happy end ou non héhé. Ce n'est pas de la méchanceté, je préfère simplement garder le suspens entier... Vous savez ce qu'on dit, la curiosité est un vilain défaut ;) (proverbe à la mangue buahaha) Quant au nombre de chapitres, cela dépassera peut-être la cinquantaine que je m'étais fixée jusque-là. Plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte que je me sentirais un peu idiote de laisser tel ou tel personnage de côté alors à vouloir tous les étoffer, j'allonge la narration et du coup la durée de l'histoire... Mais bon, quand faut le faire faut le faire. xD En parlant "d'étoffement de personnages", je dois bien vous avouer que des fois c'est dur de garder le fil. J'avais commencé un récapitulatif de chaque flashback et chaque moment présent il y a de cela quelques mois mais j'ai vite laissé tomber... Je reprendrai peut-être ça quand je tournerai autour du 40ème chapitre, histoire de pas me perdre. Pour l'instant, ça m'a l'air de tenir pied tout seul, alors je continue cahin-caha.

Bref, c'était la minute Q&A. Le chapitre de cette semaine est plutôt court et cela s'explique par le fait qu'il formait à la base un tout avec le chapitre 31 et que j'ai dû séparer à cause de la longueur... Mais ce sera normalement compensé par le chapitre suivant, ne vous inquiétez pas ;)

Je vais essayer de rester plus ou moins régulière en tout cas... Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Playlist : **

**You'll Find A Way - Santigold  
>I Will Follow You Into The Dark (Cover) - Amanda Palmer<br>Bass Mantra - The Black Dog  
>Entre Ciel et Fer - Les Fragments de la Nuit<br>Sabotage (Alex Metric re-edit) - Beastie Boys**

* * *

><p>« Tu devrais manger, Quinn... »<p>

La blonde soupira et refusa poliment la barre de céréales que lui tendait Tina.

« Tu _dois_ manger, insista Brittany. Mange ça ou tu vas encore te sentir mal.

- J'ai déjà-...

- J'étais avec toi quand on a mangé pour la dernière fois, l'interrompit aussitôt sa camarade. Et je sais que tu as mangé à peine deux tranches de bacon. Ce n'est pas suffisant, surtout vu les efforts qu'on fait. Alors _mange_. »

La sévérité de Brittany aurait pu avoir quelque-chose de comique en d'autres circonstances, mais là, elle ne semblait pas d'humeur à discuter, alors Quinn ne protesta pas et accepta la barre avec docilité.

« Ça va beaucoup mieux... » ne put-elle cependant s'empêcher de déclarer d'un air sombre.

Brittany se contenta de lui sourire avec satisfaction avant de concentrer son attention sur Tina, dont Santana s'employait à nettoyer la blessure pour éviter tout risque d'infection.

Installés face au couloir permettant d'accéder au carrefour, Sam et Mike restaient aux aguets, attendant le retour des trois derniers absents de l'expédition.

Assise non loin d'eux, Rachel s'efforçait de contrôler cette appréhension qui se faisait de plus en plus grandissante au fond d'elle et pour cela elle se distrayait en observant Quinn à la dérobée.

Le désarroi des premiers instants qui avaient suivi leurs retrouvailles s'était volatilisé et Quinn n'avait plus vraiment fait attention à elle depuis. Rachel avait l'étrange impression d'avoir rêvé cet étrange moment où elles s'étaient revues et où quelque-chose d'innommable s'était passé entre elles.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles que Quinn avait prononcées.

_« Tu m'as tellement manquée, Rachel... »_

Et plus les minutes passaient, plus elle se rendait compte que la blonde avait dit cela avec une sincérité désarmante.

Cette chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas... Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'elle avait une quelconque importance aux yeux de Quinn ?

La réponse qu'elle avait donnée à la blonde lui revint en mémoire et si cela lui avait semblé tout naturel sur le coup, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire une chose pareille. Le simple fait d'y repenser la mettait mal à l'aise. De plus, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à la montre de Mike et elle s'était rendue compte qu'elles avaient été séparées à peine plus de deux heures. Deux heures qui lui avaient pourtant semblée des jours.

Mais après tout, c'était Quinn qui avait commencé... Alors Rachel n'y pouvait pas grand chose...

Oui, c'était ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre. Mais les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres avec une telle facilité, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle regrettait de les avoir dits. Quinn lui avait manquée, c'était un fait. Et si elle avait décidé de garder cela pour elle, ç'aurait été surtout pour ne pas effrayer la blonde...

Et puis zut. Elle s'était inquiétée pour Quinn et elle avait été immensément heureuse de la retrouver. Qu'y avait-il de mal à cela ?

Le _''bip-bip''_ si caractéristique et si affolant la tira de ses pensées. Il lui rappela que Puck, Blaine et Finn n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Il lui rappela que les secours ne s'étaient toujours pas montrés. Il lui rappela qu'avant d'être en train de perdre pied face à Quinn, elle était coincée au fin fond de cette grotte avec le reste du Glee Club.

Et l'inquiétude la prit à la gorge presque aussitôt.

Sam et Mike échangèrent un regard et d'un mouvement mesuré de la main, le garçon aux cheveux noirs réajusta la manche humide de sa combinaison pour ne plus avoir à faire face au _''5:00''_ qui clignotait sur l'écran digital.

« Ça devrait aller comme ça le temps qu'ils viennent nous chercher... » dit Brittany en achevant de refermer l'attelle.

Tina ne parut pas convaincue. Elles avaient vu aussi bien l'une que l'autre l'état piteux dans lequel se trouvaient son pied et sa cheville. Sans rien dire, Santana lui tendit un comprimé pour faire passer la douleur.

A côté d'elles, Quinn mâchouillait sa barre de céréales avec morosité.

Un lit et la lumière du jour. C'était tout ce dont elle aurait eu besoin en cet instant.

Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Rachel. Elles se dévisagèrent un instant, puis la brunette lui adressa un sourire hésitant et détourna les yeux.

Quinn revint à sa barre de céréales.

Elle avait encore du mal à se remettre de ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait revu Rachel. Cette vague qui déferlait sur elle lui avait paru étrangement familière. Et maintenant elle s'en souvenait : elle s'était sentie pareille lorsqu'elle avait vu Rachel chanter _Don't Stop Believing_ pour la toute première fois de sa vie.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose...

Depuis cet instant, elle se sentait déconnectée de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle avait à peine adressé un regard à Sam et s'était simplement laissée tomber à côté de Tina. Elle voyait à l'expression de son visage que Santana avait du mal à cacher son anxiété ; de son côté, Quinn ne ressentait rien, si ce n'était cette écrasante fatigue qui la drainait de toutes ses forces.

Était-ce un nouveau coup de pompe ou une lassitude autrement plus forte ?

Elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Quinn aurait préféré se sentir aussi éveillée qu'un quart d'heure plus tôt. Quand elle s'angoissait encore pour Rachel, quand elle se demandait encore s'ils allaient jamais retrouvé les autres. Quand elle s'était presque énervée contre Mike parce-qu'il faisait preuve d'une honnêteté dont elle n'avait pas besoin.

Et maintenant que restait-il ?

Ces mots qui dansaient d'un bout à l'autre de son crâne.

_« Tu m'as manquée aussi, Quinn... »_

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire au juste ? Rachel avait-elle répondu cela par politesse ou bien ?

Elle avait paru sincèrement soulagée de la revoir. Mais elle l'aurait été avec n'importe-qui... ou peut-être pas.

Quinn ne savait pas ce qu'elle essayait de se prouver. Elle n'avait qu'à le lui dire et elle se prendrait le râteau de sa vie. Ce n'était pas compliqué. Si elle avait été certaine que cela lui permettrait de se réveiller un peu, elle l'aurait immédiatement fait.

Mais elle n'était sûre de rien, c'était bien cela le problème.

Elle aurait voulu s'endormir et ne plus se réveiller. Toute cette histoire était tellement fatigante...

Elle ne s'aperçut qu'elle dodelinait de la tête qu'au moment où Santana la gifla énergiquement.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle battit des paupières et Santana haussa un sourcil dédaigneux tandis qu'elle lui glissait :

« Je t'aurais bien aspergé d'eau mais on ne peut pas se permettre de gaspiller. »

Et Quinn recommençait déjà à somnoler alors elle la gifla encore plus fort que la première fois.

« Aïe ! » glapit la blonde en se redressant précipitamment.

Santana fouilla dans le sac posé à côté d'elle et en sortit une boîte hermétique.

« Mais... je ne vais pas te faire croire que ça n'a pas quelque-chose de plaisant de pouvoir te frapper à ma guise... » ajouta-t-elle d'un air absent en s'efforçant d'ouvrir la boîte sans en mettre partout.

Quinn cligna des yeux, ahurie, et essaya de comprendre ce que Santana faisait là. Regardant à sa gauche, elle vit que Brittany avait rejoint les garçons à leur poste d'observation, tandis que Tina et Rachel discutaient à mi-voix, appuyées l'une contre l'autre.

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? » marmonna-t-elle avec difficulté.

Santana leva les yeux vers elle, puis, après un moment de flottement, la gifla de nouveau.

« Je suis réveillée, » protesta aussitôt Quinn en reculant machinalement.

Elle ne trouva que la roche humide derrière elle.

« Celle-là était gratuite, se contenta de dire Santana en parvenant enfin à ouvrir la boîte. Et pour répondre à ta question, à peine dix minutes. »

Elle lui tendit la boîte sans mot dire. Quinn regarda à l'intérieur et la lumière trop vive de sa lampe ne lui permit de voir que des ombres déformées.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura-t-elle.

- Des grains de café, répondit aussitôt Santana. Ça t'aidera à rester éveillée... avec un peu de chance. »

Quinn leva les yeux et la dévisagea avec suspicion.

« Allez, s'impatienta la brune. Je ne vais pas t'empoisonner. Tiens, regarde. »

Et elle goba plusieurs grains d'un coup. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Quinn fit de même. Elle fronça le nez, essayant de ne pas recracher le tout, et Santana lui sourit d'un air moqueur, avant de refermer la boîte et de la ranger dans le sac.

Quinn l'observa un instant. Elle paraissait de bien meilleure humeur depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Brittany.

« Alors ? demanda Santana. Ça va mieux ? »

Elle ne la regardait pas, occupée à remplacer la pile du communicateur avec précaution.

« Je crois... » répondit Quinn.

Santana acquiesça machinalement et referma le boîtier de l'appareil à l'aide du tournevis qu'elle avait déniché dans le sac de Sam et Mike. Quinn se dit qu'elle avait l'air suffisamment détendue pour ne pas trop s'énerver si elle lui posait une question... mais ''détendue'' était peut-être un bien grand mot si on prenait en compte les regards qu'elle jetait régulièrement en direction du couloir toujours aussi désert...

Quinn hésita longuement. Le goût du café continuait de persister sur sa langue. De son côté, Santana mâchouillait toujours les grains avec lenteur, comme pour mieux les savourer.

Et Quinn décida de ne rien dire. Elle se borna à détailler son ancienne amie tandis que celle-ci remettait soigneusement le communicateur dans le sac, puis rangeait tourne-vis et piles. Et elle se contenta de retourner le bref regard que Santana lui lançait avant de se lever et d'aller rejoindre les autres près du tunnel.

...

...

_Il__ régnait une chaleur pesante dans la chambre et pourtant Quinn se sentait glacée jusqu'à la moelle. Elle était étendue face à la fenêtre et observait le ballet des flocons de neige d'un œil vide, emmitouflée dans une couverture en laine.  
><em>

_Elle ne se retourna pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement derrière elle.  
><em>

_« J'ai fait du chocolat chaud... si ça t'intéresse. » annonça abruptement une voix.  
><em>

_Quinn l'entendit qui faisait le tour du lit. Lorsque la silhouette passa devant la fenêtre, la blonde put voir qu'elle était vêtue du large tee-shirt que chaque Cheerio avait eu à l'occasion de leur participation aux Nationales, l'année dernière.  
><em>

_Santana posa le plateau sur la table de chevet, puis se tourna lentement vers Quinn pour la contempler un instant. Ses pupilles brillaient doucement dans la semi-obscurité qui enveloppait la chambre. Quinn fit de son mieux pour soutenir son regard scrutateur, mais elle était si exténuée qu'elle baissa bien vite les yeux.  
><em>

_« Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? » demanda Santana après un moment passé à la fixer sans ciller.  
><em>

_Quinn remua lentement la tête sur son oreiller pour lui signifier que non.  
><em>

_« Je n'ai pas entendu, » dit Santana.  
><em>

_A chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait il y avait cette même impatience dans son ton.  
><em>

_Quinn n'entendit pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire, occupée à observer le _''01:02'' _clignotant du réveil digital posé juste devant elle.  
><em>

_« Q ! » s'irrita Santana.  
><em>

_La concernée releva les yeux et la dévisagea.  
><em>

_« Non. » murmura-t-elle._

_Santana la jaugea encore un instant du regard, puis soupira avec frustration et repartit en sens inverse. Les ressorts du lit gémirent alors qu'elle se laissait tomber dessus. Quinn ne broncha pas et continua d'observer la neige au dehors.  
><em>

_Derrière elle, elle entendait Santana qui se débarrassait de toutes les babioles qu'elle avait sur elle. Elle crut reconnaître les cliquetis d'un trousseau de clés, le tintement d'une montre, puis perdit le fil. Le lit tremblait à chacun de ses mouvements exagérés. Santana avait du mal à contrôler son agacement. Elle retira l'élastique de ses cheveux avec un geste brusque qui lui arracha une grimace.  
><em>

_Quinn de son côté était toujours plongée dans ce même mutisme épais et insondable.  
><em>

_« Tu nous avais dit que ça allait mieux. » dit brusquement Santana d'une voix tranchante.  
><em>

_Elle se leva d'un bond pour enlever son jean. L'autre ne réagit pas.  
><em>

_« Tu nous avais dit que ça allait mieux, » répéta-t-elle avec fureur.  
><em>

_Elle se prit les pieds dans son pantalon et se rattrapa tant bien que mal à l'armoire devant elle.  
><em>

_« Ça va mieux. » répondit Quinn à mi-voix.  
><em>

_Santana poussa un reniflement méprisant.  
><em>

_« C'est ça, ouais. C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles en pleine nuit...  
><em>

_- Ça fait six mois, se contenta de dire Quinn. Ça ira mieux demain. »  
><em>

_Santana jeta son jean en travers d'une chaise et ouvrit sa penderie avec brusquerie.  
><em>

_« Si tu nous avais dit la vérité, Q, poursuivit-elle sans tenir compte des paroles de la blonde, on n'aurait pas repris notre vie comme si de rien n'était. On ne t'aurait pas laissée repartir en croyant que tout allait revenir à la normale. »  
><em>

_Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.  
><em>

_« J'aurais dû deviner quand tu m'as trahie pour retourner chez les Cheerios, grommela-t-elle.  
><em>

_- J'avais besoin de ce poste de capitaine, dit Quinn dans un murmure.  
><em>

_- Eh bien tu n'avais qu'à me le demander ! » s'exclama Santana en faisant volte-face.  
><em>

_Pour la première fois, Quinn détourna son attention de la fenêtre et se retourna. Elles se fixèrent en silence, se distinguant à peine dans la pénombre de la chambre.  
><em>

_« Et tu me l'aurais rendue ? » demanda la blonde.  
><em>

_Il n'y avait ni scepticisme, ni moquerie dans son ton. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une question à laquelle elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Santana serra les poings et enfila son jogging en s'efforçant de ne pas le déchirer en deux.  
><em>

_« Non, dit-elle. Bien sûr que non. Mais ça m'aurait évitée une mauvaise surprise. »  
><em>

_Quinn la détailla encore un instant, appuyée sur un coude, puis se laissa retomber sur son oreiller.  
><em>

_« Où est le problème, Q ? reprit Santana avec colère. Dis-moi ce qui cloche. »  
><em>

_Elle n'obtint pas de réponse et, se retournant, referma les portes de son placard à la volée.  
><em>

_« Britt m'avait dit que ce n'était pas fini et je ne l'ai pas crue. Elle est tellement plus intelligente que __nous. »  
><em>

_Elle renifla avec agacement et continua de déambuler dans la pièce, rangeant les affaires qui traînaient ici et là.  
><em>

_« Ce ne serait pas mieux que j'aille dormir ailleurs ? demanda Quinn après un long moment de flottement. Tu as bien un autre lit quelque-part, non ? »  
><em>

_Santana ricana.  
><em>

_« Je ne te laisse pas filer d'ici, crois-moi.  
><em>

_- Je ne vais pas essayer de me suicider avec les rideaux, répliqua Quinn avec un semblant d'agacement.  
><em>

_- Écoute, si c'est la fuite qui t'intéresse, je peux te ramener chez toi tout de suite, tu n'as qu'à demander. »  
><em>

_Cela réduisit Quinn au silence. Santana se laissa retomber sur le lit.  
><em>

_« Si tu m'as appelée pour que je vienne te chercher, autant qu'on parle, reprit-elle avec un peu plus de calme. Tu n'as pas voulu le faire pendant l'été et on t'a laissée tranquille parce-que tu n'étais pas bien du tout. Mais là, tu n'as plus la choix.  
><em>

_- Il n'y a rien à dire, répliqua Quinn dans un murmure.  
><em>

_- Bien sûr, » se moqua Santana.  
><em>

_Elles continuèrent de se tourner le dos, l'une couchée d'un côté du lit, l'autre assise à l'opposée.  
><em>

_« Je ne te laisserai pas dormir tranquillement là, si c'est ce que tu crois, reprit la brune après un long moment. Tu vas parler d'abord... et c'est tout. »  
><em>

_Quinn soupira, contemplant les flocons tremblotants d'un œil éteint.  
><em>

_« Laisse-moi au moins aller dormir dans le salon... murmura-t-elle.  
><em>

_- Tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de moi, répliqua aussitôt Santana. Et je sais que tu ne le rediras plus mais tout à l'heure... tu l'as dit. »  
><em>

_Elle se retourna à demi pour observer la blonde. Celle-ci tourna lentement la tête et elles s'entreregardèrent en silence.  
><em>

_« Cela ne fait que six mois, dit Quinn à mi-voix. Je suis désolée, je... je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas en parler.  
><em>

_- Le problème ne vient pas que de Beth, rétorqua Santana avec frustration. Je le sais et tu le sais.  
><em>

_- Bien sûr que o-...  
><em>

_- Bien sûr que non. Tu as un petit copain, tu as une mère... alors pourquoi moi ? »  
><em>

_Quinn resta muette et continua de la dévisager.  
><em>

_« Réponds-moi, Q, » insista Santana d'un ton cassant.  
><em>

_La blonde détourna les yeux et reporta son attention sur la fenêtre, se perdant dans les étoiles qui constellaient le ciel noir d'encre tout juste visible derrière les lampadaires de la rue.  
><em>

_« On n'arrive plus à s'entendre, Q, reprit Santana d'une voix frémissante. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai même l'impression qu'on ne s'est jamais entendues. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas appelé Mercedes ? Ou Britt ? »  
><em>

_Le même silence lancinant répondit à ses questions furieuses. Quinn s'était perdue dans la contemplation du paysage, aussi morne et grisâtre fusse-t-il. Santana serra les dents et reporta son attention devant elle. Elle détailla les contours à peine visibles de son bureau pour essayer de se calmer.  
><em>

_« Réponds-moi, Q. » gronda-t-elle sans se retourner.  
><em>

_Machinalement, elle se frotta les yeux.  
><em>

_« Je ne sais pas... »  
><em>

_Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure.  
><em>

_Santana ne put contenir un hoquet moqueur.  
><em>

_« A t'entendre, tu ne sais jamais rien, fit-elle remarquer.  
><em>

_- Je ne sais pas...  
><em>

_- Arrête de dire ça, » siffla-t-elle en faisant vivement volte-face.  
><em>

_Le lit trembla tout entier et elle vit que Quinn lui tournait de nouveau complètement le dos.  
><em>

_« J'ai l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin, l'entendit-elle chuchoter.  
><em>

_-... _Hein ? _  
><em>

_- J'ai l'impression de tomber... encore... et encore... Et que personne ne peut m'aider. Sam ne peut rien faire. Ma mère, elle... »  
><em>

_Elle s'interrompit et soupira.  
><em>

_« Et je ne parle plus à Mercedes depuis longtemps... » conclut-elle.  
><em>

_Santana fronça les sourcils, incrédule.  
><em>

_« Tu devrais peut-être aller voir un... psy, non ? dit-elle après un moment d'hésitation.  
><em>

_- Je suis sérieuse, Santana.  
><em>

_- Et moi aussi,_ Quinn. _»  
><em>

_L'autre ne répondit plus rien.  
><em>

_« Écoute, Q, reprit Santana en s'efforçant de garder un ton neutre. Tu dis qu'ils ne peuvent pas t'aider... mais moi, en quoi je peux, hein ? »  
><em>

_Elle détailla un instant la chevelure blonde dépareillée, puis regarda la tasse de chocolat chaud qui refroidissait sur la table de chevet.  
><em>

_« Tu sais que quand je pose une question, tu es censée y répondre ? demanda-t-elle, irritée.  
><em>

_- Excuse-moi.  
><em>

_- Il n'y a pas à t'excuser, bon sang. Parle-moi, c'est tout.  
><em>

_- J'en suis incapable...  
><em>

_- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ? explosa Santana. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de moi quand je ne peux rien faire ? Pourquoi tu es comme ça, Q ? Pourquoi tu recommences tout de la même façon ? Avec un autre Finn, d'autres responsabilités de capitaine, un autre masque glacial quand tu sais très bien que ça a mal fini la première fois ?  
><em>

_- Je ne tromperai pas Sam, murmura Quinn.  
><em>

_- Je ne parle pas que de ça, répliqua Santana avec colère. Tu étais en miettes à la fin de l'année dernière, Q. Et Britt et moi on s'est efforcées de ramasser les morceaux et de tout recoller... Et on y est parvenues. On est retournées au camp estival de cheerleading toutes ensemble et... on s'est amusées. _On s'est amusées, Q. _Je croyais sincèrement que t'arriverais à être heureuse vu que ton imbécile de sœur et ton enfoiré de père ne sont plus là... Mais non. Tu recommences. Tu refais tout exactement pareil. Tu tombes de nouveau en miettes. On dirait que tu le fais exprès, Q... On dirait que tu prends une espèce de plaisir malsain à t'autodétruire... mais tu n'as que seize ans, Quinn. Tu n'es qu'une ado de seize ans et... tu me fais peur.  
><em>

_- J'ai cessé de l'être quand j'ai eu Beth, dit la blonde à mi-voix.  
><em>

_- Ok, peut-être, admit Santana d'une voix tremblante. Peut-être qu'à l'intérieur... tu te sens beaucoup plus âgée... ou un truc dans le genre. Et peut-être aussi que tu as du mal aujourd'hui parce-que ça fait six mois pile que tu as accouché... Mais tu vas me faire croire que demain, tu vas radicalement changer ? Tu vas me faire croire que demain, tu vas arrêter de te pousser toute seule vers cet espèce de trou que tu te creuses ? »  
><em>

_Elle s'arrêta un instant, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait la chamade, diffusant une douleur lancinante dans toute sa poitrine. Voir Quinn blottie ainsi dans son lit lui donnait envie de s'arracher les yeux et de les manger ensuite.  
><em>

_« Tu me fais peur, Q, répéta Santana. Il faut que tu... que tu apprennes à vivre avec ton passé, ok ? D'accord, tu as fait des erreurs. Mais ça arrive à tout le monde. Tu as perdu la vie que tu avais avant, c'est un fait. Mais tu ne pourras jamais la retrouver, alors essaye de faire de celle que tu mènes quelque-chose de... bien. Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher, ils sont partis, d'accord ? Tu peux dire que tu en as marre d'être chez les pompom-girls et t'inscrire au club de lecture. Ou ne plus te préoccuper de la pyramide sociale du lycée et... Je sais pas... faire ce que tu veux quoi. »  
><em>

_Elle se tut et observa la silhouette immobile de Quinn, à la recherche d'une quelconque réaction. La colère bouillonnait dans son estomac, menaçante et brûlante. Mais la blonde ne disait plus rien. Santana se demanda même si elle avait écouté une seule de ses paroles.  
><em>

_« Ok, je peux comprendre que tu sois un peu perturbée, s'exclama-t-elle avec fureur. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça, sans répondre à toutes les conneries que je peux débiter depuis plusieurs minutes ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que tu as besoin de moi et après me planter là... avec... avec ce poids sur les épaules, avec cette impression d'être responsable de toi ! Je suis incapable de tirer quelque-chose de toi et ça me rend malade ! »  
><em>

_Elle prit une grande inspiration et attendit. Mais perdant patience presque aussitôt, elle se jeta en avant et attrapa Quinn par le bras.  
><em>

_« Tu vas me parler, ou-... » gronda-t-elle en la forçant à se retourner.  
><em>

_Elle referma la bouche et dévisagea l'autre, stupéfaite. Quinn s'essuya précipitamment les deux joues et la fixa sans mot dire, serrant la mâchoire.  
><em>

_« Depuis quand est-ce que tu... » bredouilla Santana.  
><em>

_Elle ne lui lâcha pas le poignet et continua de la détailler avec désarroi.  
><em>

_« Depuis quand est-ce que tu pleures ? murmura-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est... »  
><em>

_Deux nouvelles larmes roulèrent furtivement sur le visage blafard de la blonde et elle eut beau les balayer d'une main tremblante, d'autres vinrent la trahir presque aussitôt. De plus en plus rapides. De plus en plus nombreuses.  
><em>

_« Est-ce que c'est ce que j'ai dit ? » chuchota Santana.  
><em>

_Toute la fureur et toute la frustration qu'elle ressentait se volatilisèrent d'un coup.  
><em>

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelée, d'accord ? s'efforça de dire Quinn d'une voix cassée. Je __n'aurais pas dû. Je suis désolée.  
><em>

_- Non, ok, écoute Q, l'interrompit aussitôt Sanana, trébuchant sur ses mots. Ça ne me gêne pas que tu sois là mais... mais ça m'énerve de te voir comme ça, ok ? Je pensais que tu allais mieux, tu étais toute... HBICée de nouveau et... bon sang, arrête simplement de t'excuser pour tout et n'importe-quoi, d'accord ?  
><em>

_- Tu attends des réponses que je ne peux pas te donner, reprit Quinn, et elle s'essuya le visage d'un mouvement convulsif de la main. Je ne sais pas, j'ai... Je me sentais seule et... je t'ai appelée. Et... »  
><em>

_Elle haussa les épaules et ses yeux embués brillèrent doucement alors qu'elle lâchait un petit rire étranglé. Santana l'observa encore un instant, puis la lâcha et revint de son côté du lit.  
><em>

_« D'accord, murmura-t-elle en se frottant frénétiquement les yeux. D'accord. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Mais tu ne veux pas parler alors... D'accord. »  
><em>

_Quinn renifla et s'essuya précipitamment le visage.  
><em>

_« N'oublie pas... ton... chocolat chaud et de... »  
><em>

_Santana se tut, agacée par ses bégaiements et jetant un regard de côté à la blonde, elle la vit qui lui souriait faiblement.  
><em>

_« Dors, c'est tout. » conclut-elle dans un grommellement.  
><em>

_Elle s'étendit sur le dos sans rien ajouter. De son côté, Quinn se blottit dans sa couverture en laine.  
><em>

_« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas parler ? demanda une dernière fois la brune.  
><em>

_- Non...  
><em>

_- Ok. Ok...  
><em>

_- … Santana ?  
><em>

_- _Quinn ?_  
><em>

_- … Merci.  
><em>

_- Je n'ai pas été d'une grande utilité mais... de rien. »_

...

...

« Ils sont là ! » s'exclama Sam en se levant précipitamment.

Les rais lumineux braqués sur le couloir interminable éclairaient de vagues formes à une cinquantaine de mètres de là. Le blond se retint de courir à leur rencontre et il attendit aux côtés de Brittany, Santana et Mike.

Tina et Rachel s'étaient tues, soudain anxieuses.

Le silence pesant qui les recouvrait tous contrastait avec le pas traînant qui résonnait dans le fond du couloir. Quinn se leva machinalement et s'approcha des autres, bien consciente des battements erratiques de son cœur, qui résonnaient jusque dans le fond de son crâne.

Ils essayèrent de ne rien dire et laissèrent passer les trois garçons en les dévisageant le moins possible. Mais même Mike, habituellement si impassible, ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

Puck se retourna lentement pour faire face à ses camarades.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivés ? » finit par murmurer Quinn.

Finn cligna des yeux, ahuri.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu, sérieusement ? » ajouta Santana.

Brittany avisa les taches rosâtres sur leurs combinaisons.

« Est-ce que c'est du sang ? demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas le nôtre, grommela Puck.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'inquiéta Rachel en venant les rejoindre.

Blaine la dévisagea d'un air hébété.

« Il y a eu... On a... balbutia-t-il.

- Il y en avait plein, » ajouta Finn en lorgnant Rachel avec insistance.

La brunette était si inquiète qu'elle ne pensa pas à détourner les yeux. Elle attrapa la main du jeune homme et examina la large éraflure qui s'étendait en travers de sa paume. Quinn la regarda faire du coin de l'œil.

« Une vingtaine, ajouta Puck.

- Vous n'avez quand même pas essayé de tous les-...

- C'est Puck qui s'est jeté sur eux, grommela Finn.

- Il valait mieux anticiper, répliqua le concerné.

- Peut-être que si on n'avait pas bougé, ils n'auraient rien fait, s'énerva Finn.

- Arrêtez, les interrompit Sam.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? » demanda Rachel d'un ton angoissé.

Les trois garçons haussèrent les épaules d'un même mouvement.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?_ répéta Santana avec irritation. Ils vous ont attaqué ?

- Plus ou moins, répondit Puck.

- Comment ça plus ou moins ? s'insurgea la jeune femme. Tu te fous de ma gueule, Puckerman ? »

Le jeune homme répliqua aussitôt quelque-chose et ils commencèrent à se disputer. Voyant qu'il était passablement lessivé, Rachel entraîna Finn près de Tina pour le soigner. Quinn détourna les yeux.

« Calmez-vous, dit Brittany en enroulant un bras apaisant autour de la taille de Santana. Raconte-nous, Puck. »

Blaine jeta un regard de côté au garçon, attendant qu'il réponde. Mais celui-ci paraissait ailleurs.

« Ça a été un peu confus, dit l'ancien Warbler après un moment de flottement. Ils ont... enfin... On n'en sait rien.

- Comment ça vous n'en savez rien ? s'agaça Santana.

- San...

- Mais c'est n'importe-quoi, insista la brune. Soit ils vous ont attaqué, soit non... C'est simple...

- Ils nous ont attaqué, répondit aussitôt Puck. Mais peut-être parce-que je me suis jeté sur eux...

- Ce sont des pauvres bêtes inoffensives. Bien sûr.

- Santana.

- _Quoi ? _Voyons les choses en face. Si elles étaient si pacifiques que ça, on ne serait pas coincés ici.

- On n'a plus entendu aucun bruit depuis qu'on s'est tous séparés, fit remarquer Mike.

- A part les hurlements quand ils ont attaqué nos trois imbéciles, » rétorqua Santana.

Un silence fit place à sa répartie acide et ils s'entreregardèrent tous.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au final ? » demanda Quinn avec calme en contemplant tour-à-tour les deux garçons.

Blaine soupira.

« C'était un peu la cohue, grogna Puck après un moment de silence. Et il y en avait trop, on ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'on faisait.

- Je crois qu'ils nous auraient submergés si Blaine n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de mettre le feu à un mouchoir... »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Finn, désemparés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Finnocence ? demanda Santana, incrédule.

- Les créatures... je crois qu'elles ont peur du feu, » dit-il, et il grimaça alors que Rachel désinfectait sa main.

Santana reporta son attention sur Blaine.

« C'est sérieux, Warbler ? Tu les as faites fuir avec... _avec un mouchoir enflammé_ ? »

Il acquiesça, silencieux.

« Bon... » murmura Santana d'un air dubitatif.

Elle échangea un regard avec Brittany.

« L'essentiel c'est que vous alliez bien, je suppose... » soupira-t-elle.

Puck haussa les épaules et alla se laisser tomber à côté de Finn. Blaine adressa un sourire un peu hésitant aux deux jeunes femmes, puis fit de même.

« J'avais prévu qu'on retourne en arrière dès que ce serait le matin, murmura Brittany. Comme ça on aurait pu se remettre sous le puits...

- Ça va être un peu compliqué s'il y en a vingts là où on veut aller... » fit remarquer Sam.

Brittany et Quinn s'entreregardèrent.

« On ne va pas encore s'enfoncer dans la grotte quand même... dit Quinn en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ils ont croisé une vingtaine de bêtes, intervint Santana. Ce serait du suicide de retourner par là...

- On ne peut pas continuer avec Tina, dit Mike d'un air inquiet. C'est trop dangereux pour elle.

- Et on ne peut pas non plus revenir dans l'autre sens, répliqua Santana.

- On pourrait simplement patienter ici, non ? » proposa Sam.

Ils se retournèrent pour contempler Puck, Blaine et Finn. Les trois ne disaient rien tandis que Rachel s'occupait consciencieusement d'eux. Quinn ne manqua pas de remarquer la large déchirure sur le pantalon de Puck.

« Est-ce que je suis la seule à avoir constater que plus on avance, plus elles avancent elles aussi ? » demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Santana lui adressa un regard perplexe.

« Par contre elles ne reculent pas, ajouta Quinn.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à nous faire comprendre, Capitaine Obvious ? s'agaça la brune.

- Peut-être qu'elles le font exprès... dit Quinn en la contemplant d'un air prudent.

- Ce sont des animaux, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Combien de fois on va devoir vous le répéter pour que vous compreniez ?

- Les animaux ont tous leurs techniques de chasse, observa Quinn. C'est sans doute la leur.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que nous sommes leurs proies ? s'exclama Santana avec irritation. C'est leur territoire et nous sommes des intrus, point.

- On a retrouvé des morceaux de squelettes humains... »

Ils se figèrent tous les cinq et firent lentement volte-face. Blaine les regardait d'un air hésitant.

« On devait les ménager avant de le leur dire... » marmonna Puck.

Finn affichait une expression déconfite.

« _Quoi ?_ » murmura Quinn.

Elle s'avança machinalement de quelques pas.

« Le chemin que nous avions pris menait à une espèce de... nid, expliqua Blaine. Il y avait plein de squelettes de petits animaux... et puis aussi d'hommes. »

Puck lui lança un regard noir, mais il était si épuisé et sonné qu'il ne songea pas à dire quoi-que-ce-soit. A côté d'eux, Rachel s'était figée.

« Vous avez dû rêver, opposa Quinn. Ou croire qu'il s'agissait d'un squelette humain alors que non...

- Les crânes avaient la taille de nos têtes, répliqua Blaine avec appréhension. On sait ce qu'on a vu.

- Vous avez dû rêver, répéta Quinn. C'est impossible. »

Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière syllabe.

« C'est impossible, dit-elle encore. On ne peut pas... On ne peut pas être coincés au fond de cette grotte avec des espèces de bêtes anthropophages... Cela voudrait dire que... »

La réalité de leur situation la heurta brutalement. Ils avaient pu _supposer_ jusque-là quelles étaient les véritables intentions des monstres. Santana, fidèle à elle-même, n'avait cessé de dire qu'ils finiraient tous manger. Mais elle n'y avait jamais cru. Elle était simplement angoissée parce-qu'ils ne savaient vraiment rien de ce que ces espèces de machins leur voulaient.

Mais maintenant que c'était certain...

Maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient les _proies_...

Quinn fit vivement volte-face et passa devant les quatre debout à l'entrée de la salle sans même les regarder.

« Q ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? » s'inquiéta Santana.

Pourquoi cela changeait-il tout à présent ? Elle avait déjà pensé à elle en tant que proie. Elle savait qu'ils étaient à la merci des autres. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si... ?

Elle avait même du mal à respirer.

« Q ! » s'exclama Santana, et Brittany s'avança pour la retenir.

Il suffisait à Quinn de fermer les paupières pour s'imaginer ces os humains que les trois garçons avaient découverts. Blanchis et aussi lisses que de la porcelaine. Et même quand elle gardait les yeux ouverts, l'obscurité était telle que des morceaux de squelettes paraissaient danser devant elle.

Elle se rendit à peine compte que Brittany l'avait attrapée par la manche et s'arrêtant à l'orée du couloir, elle la contempla d'un œil vide. Elle sentait son sang qui bouillonnait dans ses veines et elle se demandait si elle devait cela aux grains de café ou à la panique.

Les yeux bleu azur soutinrent son regard vacillant.

« Calme-toi, murmura Brittany en se forçant à sourire.

- Il faut que je le dise à Rachel, souffla Quinn. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici pour que je puisse le dire à Rachel.

- On sortira d'ici.

- Tu n'en sais rien. » répliqua Quinn avec une soudaine colère.

La prise de Brittany autour de son bras se relâcha et elle en profita pour se dégager.

« Où sont les secours qu'Artie nous a promis ? demanda Quinn en la dévisageant avec intensité.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Brittany.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire alors ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Est-ce que tu sais seulement quelque-chose ?

- Ne commence pas, Q. » dit Santana en s'avançant vers elles.

Quinn tourna aussitôt les yeux vers la jeune femme. Elles se fixèrent un instant en chiens de faïence.

« Je veux simplement savoir ce qui est en train de se passer, répliqua Quinn en s'efforçant de se contrôler. Et je ne suis pas la seule.

- Britt n'y peut rien, rétorqua Santana.

- Arrête de la défendre aussi inutilement, s'énerva la blonde. Elle peut très bien se défendre toute seule. Et je m'adresse à elle parce-qu'elle dirige l'expédition. A qui d'autre voudrais-tu que je pose la question ? _A Finn _? »

En entendant son prénom, le garçon releva la tête, mais aucune des deux ne lui accorda le moindre regard.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, Brittany, dit Quinn un peu plus calmement en reportant son attention sur elle. Tu es à la tête de l'expédition alors normalement c'est toi qui en sais le plus. Et si je continue de ne rien savoir comme ça... je crois que je vais devenir folle. »

La pétillante blonde acquiesça, silencieuse.

« Je suis aussi perdue que toi, Quinn, avoua-t-elle finalement. Et je sais que je ne devrais pas. Mais c'est comme ça. »

Santana jeta un regard de côté à son ancienne amie et celle-ci parut légèrement se calmer.

« Alors... déclara-t-elle. Alors on va peut-être mourir... Ça va vraiment arriver... »

Elle observa Brittany encore quelques secondes, puis revint en arrière et alla s'asseoir dans un coin. Rachel la contempla avec inquiétude. Quinn oscillait entre franche panique et abattement serein, et elle aurait voulu faire quelque-chose pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

« Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû la laisser prendre autant de grains de café... » grommela Santana alors que Brittany et elle revenaient à leur tour dans la salle.

Sa copine ne répondit pas et balaya les lieux du regard, pensive.

« On devrait essayer de contacter Artie, proposa Tina.

- On l'a déjà fait et la situation ne semblait pas plus avancée qu'avant, dit aussitôt Santana. A part nous déprimer, je vois pas à quoi ça servirait. »

Ce n'était un mensonge qu'à moitié. Ils avaient contacté Artie mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de lui poser la question au sujet des secours. Cependant, il était toujours aussi seul devant son écran, alors on pouvait facilement en tirer des conclusions.

La déclaration de Santana arracha un soupir abattu à Sam et Finn. Le blond essayait d'oublier son appréhension en changeant l'ampoule du casque de Blaine. Quant au grand dadais, la présence de Rachel à côté de lui le calmait légèrement. Il s'était préparé à lui dire une bonne fois pour toutes ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, motivé par l'incident du carrefour, mais il était si lessivé qu'il n'avait pas même trouvé la force d'ouvrir la bouche. Et il ne savait pas si ç'aurait été une bonne idée de toute façon, car depuis quelques minutes Rachel évitait son regard et se concentrait davantage sur Puck, qui avait bien du mal à accepter les pansements dont elle voulait l'affubler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » demanda Sam après un long moment de flottement.

Toujours debout à l'entrée de la salle, Brittany lui jeta un regard de côté. A présent assis à côté de Tina, Mike écoutait, attentif.

« Nous pourrions essayer de les piéger, » intervint Quinn.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers elle. La blonde paraissait avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme.

« L'endroit dans lequel aboutit le couloir de gauche comporte un lac et est assez petit. Nous aurions de l'eau à volonté et une vue bien dégagée.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ''piéger'' qui-que-ce-soit, dit Santana avec irritation. Ce sont des _animaux._

- Mais nous pourrions malgré tout les semer, répliqua Quinn d'un air impassible. Et attendre les secours là sans trop de risque. Ici nous sommes beaucoup trop exposés. Il suffit de revenir en sens inverse pour se retrouver dans le carrefour où les garçons ont été attaqués.

- Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de sortie de secours près du lac, fit remarquer Santana. A part le tunnel... Et Tina ne pourra jamais l'emprunter avec son pied. S'ils nous repèrent et qu'ils nous prennent en embuscade...

- Ce sont des animaux. » dit Quinn avec un sourire sans chaleur.

Santana poussa un soupir irrité et ne dit plus rien.

« Ce serait quitte ou double dans ce cas, observa Sam d'un air prudent.

- Plus ou moins, concéda Quinn. Mais là aussi ça l'est. On attend alors qu'on sait pertinemment qu'il y a peut-être des bêtes pas loin. S'il en arrive autant que celle auxquelles vous avez dû faire face...

- Elles se cassent comme des brindilles, déclara Puck avec hargne.

- Mais elles t'ont quand même griffées, alors arrête de gigoter que je puisse te mettre tes sparadraps, dit Rachel.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, s'agaça le garçon à la crête.

- _Arrête de gigoter,_ » insista la brunette.

Puck grommela une dernière fois dans sa barbe avant de s'immobiliser complètement et Rachel ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air satisfait.

« Bref, grinça Santana en jetant un regard moqueur à Puck. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait au final ? »

Un silence tendu fit place à sa question. La main de Brittany s'était crispée sur sa taille et elle la devinait qui réfléchissait à toute allure, le nez baissé.

Avec un claquement, l'ampoule toute neuve du casque de Blaine se mit en marche. Au même moment, Rachel referma sa trousse de secours d'un geste vif de la main.

Ils se rendirent compte pour la première fois qu'ils étaient de nouveau tous ensemble. Mais l'atmosphère n'était plus la même. L'image des quelques crânes humains qu'ils avaient vus restait gravée dans leurs esprits, même pour ceux qui ne les avaient pas directement eu sous les yeux. Quant à Puck, il revoyait sans cesse ce moment où il avait laissé le tibia planté dans une des carcasses inanimées. L'os si blanc et si brillant s'était teint du sang à la dérangeante couleur rose et plus les secondes avaient passé, moins Puck avait réussi à le prendre en main. Alors il avait fini par le laisser planté dans une des carcasses inanimées...

Le silence se prolongeait et personne ne voulait répondre à la question de Santana. Aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre idée de la marche à suivre. Le pied de Tina lui faisait encore trop mal pour qu'elle envisage même la possibilité de se remettre en route.

Quinn réfléchissait à la proposition qu'elle venait de faire dans un coin de son crâne, et cela lui semblait être la plus raisonnable. Elle ne se sentait pas très rassurée à l'idée d'attendre ici en sachant que les créatures pouvaient ne pas être loin. Ceci dit, elles pouvaient aussi bien attendre de l'autre côté, quelque-part dans le couloir que Mike et elle avaient parcouru pour arriver jusque-là... mais c'était quitte ou double comme l'avait dit Sam.

Dans tous les cas, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce à quoi ils s'exposaient.

Quinn releva lentement la tête et croisa aussitôt les yeux chocolats si familiers.

_« Tu m'as tellement manquée, Rachel... »_

Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment dit cela ?

Est-ce que... ?

Rachel lui adressa un sourire un peu intimidé et Quinn était sur le point d'y répondre lorsqu'elle aperçut la mine suspicieuse de Finn non loin de là. Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis le regard de la blonde revint sur Rachel, qui l'observait toujours avec attention.

Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle lui rendit son sourire.

Brittany et Santana étaient toujours debout à l'entrée de la salle, dos au couloir. Et elles continuaient de réfléchir. Finn et Blaine quant à eux essayaient toujours de se remettre de leurs émotions. Et Puck venait d'assister à l'échange de sourires entre Quinn et Rachel alors il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour accélérer tout cela. Mieux valait cela que de repenser aux vingts créatures. De son côté, Sam avait fini de réparer le casque de l'ancien Warbler et il avait du mal à trouver une autre occupation pour se distraire de son angoisse.

Aucun d'eux n'avait conscience des deux monstres qui avançaient silencieusement le long du couloir derrière Santana et Brittany, bien rivés au plafond. Et ils n'auraient de toute façon pas eu le réflexe de se retourner pour examiner le tunnel désert, car ils étaient tous absorbés dans leur réflexion et leur appréhension.

Ils n'étaient rien d'autres que des proies dans cette caverne hostile, et Quinn n'aurait pas dû s'en étonner, au point où ils en étaient.

D'ici une minute, cela allait devenir une chose plus qu'évidente pour eux.

Blaine remercia Sam lorsque celui-ci lui rendit son casque et il l'enfila avec précaution, veillant à ne pas dérégler les sangles. Il balaya la salle du regard pour s'assurer que sa lampe fonctionnait bien et alors qu'il l'orientait en direction de Brittany et Santana, le rai lumineux mit en évidence une ombre inattendue au-dessus d'elles.

Blaine reporta aussitôt son attention sur elles et son cœur eut un raté.

« Derrière vous ! » hurla-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Santana le contempla avec perplexité et Brittany se retourna vivement. Elle entrevit tout juste la forme qui se jetait sur elle. Puck se levait à peine que la deuxième se laissait déjà tomber du plafond.

Et ce fut le chaos.

Brittany ressentit une souffrance aiguë au niveau de l'épaule droite et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle se retrouva violemment projetée à terre. Quinn se leva machinalement. Elle dut se faire violence pour se précipiter sur Santana et lui prêter main forte tandis qu'elle essayait de se débarrasser de la créature qui s'accrochait à son dos à l'aide de ses mains gluantes.

Instinctivement, Mike et Rachel s'étaient resserrés autour de Tina, la brunette essayant désespérément de contenir la panique qui menaçait de l'engloutir de nouveau toute entière.

Finn, Blaine et Sam se levèrent d'un même mouvement et s'approchèrent d'une démarche un peu hébétée de la cohue qui avait lieu à l'orée du couloir. Avec un cri de rage, Puck parvint enfin à décoller le monstre de Brittany et sans se laisser le temps d'hésiter, il lui fracassa le crâne contre la roche.

Quinn parvint à saisir un membre difforme mais il lui glissa presque aussitôt des mains et avec un hurlement paniqué, Santana continua de se débattre, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle heurte par mégarde la paroi la plus proche. Elle assomma du même coup le monstre, qui se détacha presque aussitôt d'elle, emportant des lambeaux de combinaison au passage avec ses griffes acérées. Quinn et elle s'entreregardèrent, complètement paumées, et jetant un regard à droite, elle vit Brittany qui gisait au sol, avec à côté d'elle Puck qui réduisait consciencieusement son assaillant en bouillie. Se sentant aussitôt suffoquée sous l'effet d'une panique insoutenable, Santana s'agenouilla près de la blonde, complètement groggy.

La deuxième bête se relevait déjà, poussant des grognements gutturaux alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre ses esprits et Quinn eut le malheur de pousser un hoquet terrifié. Les pupilles laiteuses se braquèrent aussitôt sur elle et elles se firent un instant face. La créature était immobile mais elle se tendait déjà sur ses membres grêles et Quinn se sentit tituber, secouée par de violents frissons.

La bouche s'ouvrit en grand, semblable à un trou rosâtre, et un long hurlement s'en échappa, vrillant Quinn jusqu'à la moelle. Complètement paralysée, elle vit le monstre qui bondissait droit sur elle. Au même moment, Blaine l'attrapa par le bras et la tira violemment en arrière. Sam se plaça précipitamment à sa place et tendit son piolet devant lui, un peu à l'aveuglette et nourri du stupide espoir que cela le protégerait d'une quelconque manière.

Mais les griffes ne firent que l'érafler très légèrement et la créature s'affaissa contre lui tandis qu'avec un bruit de succion, la pointe métallique s'enfonçait dans son crâne difforme.

Quinn ne put détourner les yeux de ce spectacle, absolument horrifiée, et Blaine et Finn durent la guider jusque vers Tina en la tenant toujours par le bras. Autrement, elle serait restée là à observer l'agonie écœurante et effrayante de la bête, qui essayait de retirer sa tête de là mais qui ne faisait que s'enfoncer de plus en plus le long de la lame aiguisée du piolet.

Quinn vacilla, nauséeuse, et elle sentit à peine les doigts qui s'enroulaient autour des siens pour la forcer à s'asseoir. Elle dévisagea Rachel avec désarroi et n'attrapa pas la gourde que la brunette lui tendait. A sa gauche, Mike et Tina l'observaient avec appréhension.

« Quinn... Il faut que tu boives... Ça t'aidera à te sentir un peu mieux... » lui murmura la brune d'une voix tremblante.

La blonde battit des paupières, ahurie, et attrapa machinalement la gourde. Mais elle n'eut même pas le réflexe de l'ouvrir et Rachel la lui reprit des mains pour s'en charger à sa place.

« Espèce... de... saloperie... » grommela Puck en continuant d'écrabouiller la créature contre la roche.

Celle que Sam avait embrochée sur son piolet cessa enfin de se débattre et il lâcha l'instrument avec une grimace de dégoût. Un silence perturbant fit place à toute cette agitation, si brusque et si rapide qu'ils s'entreregardèrent tous avec désarroi.

Les mains de Quinn tremblaient tellement que Rachel dut tenir la gourde pour l'aider à boire.

« Britt... » murmura Santana d'un ton inquiet.

Elle essuya précipitamment le visage de la blonde et celle-ci entrouvrit un œil.

« C'est fini ? » demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle paraissait encore effrayée mais sa question toute brittaniesque arracha un soupir de soulagement à sa copine. Non loin d'elles, Puck se redressa et cracha avec colère sur ce qu'il restait de la bête qui l'avait attaquée. Sam eut le malheur de regarder par là et il détourna aussitôt les yeux.

« C'est fini. » confirma Santana en aidant sa copine à se redresser.

Brittany ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent à la vue de son épaule, qui se teintait d'un rouge de plus en plus sombre.

« Elle m'a mordue... » bredouilla Brittany en avisant l'impressionnante blessure.

Santana effleura le tissu troué et retira sa main en entendant le gémissement que l'autre ne parvenait à retenir.

« Ça te fait beaucoup mal ? » murmura Santana en relevant les yeux pour observer son expression avec attention.

Brittany se força à sourire et secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Santana sut aussitôt qu'elle mentait. Elle lâcha la main de la blonde et se massa machinalement les tempes pour essayer de garder son calme.

« Berry... » murmura-t-elle.

Occupée avec Quinn, la concernée ne l'entendit pas.

« Berry... » gronda-t-elle.

Brittany essaya d'attraper une de ses mains mais elle se déroba machinalement.

« Rachel ! » s'exclama Santana en se retournant vivement.

La brunette releva aussitôt la tête et la dévisagea avec désarroi.

« Toi qui aime jouer les infirmières, viens m'aider, s'il-te-plaît ! »

Elle faisait de son mieux pour masquer son inquiétude mais les frémissements dans le ton de sa voix la trahirent.

Au même moment, des hululements lointains résonnèrent au bout du couloir, suivis presque aussitôt d'une série de tapotements. Ceux-ci étaient perceptibles simplement parce-qu'ils étaient nombreux et Quinn s'imagina aussitôt une horde de créatures avançant serrées les unes contre les autres pour les prendre en tenaille. Elle en lâcha sa gourde. Cette dernière s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit sec car Rachel, aussi paniquée qu'elle, avait oublié de la tenir elle aussi. L'eau se répandit au sol avec de légers clapotis mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de s'en faire car des hululements se firent de nouveau entendre, encore plus proches qu'auparavant. Et pendant ce temps, les nombreux tapotements se faisaient de plus en plus oppressants.

Santana n'eut plus le temps de se soucier de l'état de l'épaule de Brittany et la tirant vivement par le bras, elle l'aida à se mettre sur ses jambes. Puck donna un dernier coup de pied au cadavre de la créature, puis, faisant volte-face, il cria à Sam de l'aider à ranger tout le contenu de leurs sacs.

Mike soutint Tina tandis qu'elle se levait, et il observa l'agitation qui était revenue dans leurs rangs.

« On s'en va ? demanda-t-il à Brittany alors que celle-ci arrivait vers eux.

- Est-ce qu'on a l'air de vouloir rester ? » répliqua Santana avec agacement.

Elle paraissait encore plus à fleur de peau depuis que la pétillante blonde s'était faite attaquée.

« On va aller vers le lac ? » demanda Tina, inquiète.

Finn s'approcha à son tour.

« Ce serait trop dangereux s'ils nous coincent là, non ? dit-il d'un air incertain.

- On n'a pas le temps de décider, » observa Santana.

Les tapotements se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Brittany ne dit rien et s'écartant du groupe, alla ramasser un piolet dans un coin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'inquiéta Santana en se tournant vers elle.

A chaque fois qu'elle regardait la jeune femme, son attention se concentrait sur son épaule blessée. Et à chaque fois, cela lui retournait l'estomac. Brittany se contenta de lui sourire et s'agenouillant, elle commença à creuser le sol avec son piolet.

Puck tendit un sac à Blaine sans cérémonie, tandis qu'il en ajustait lui-même un sur ses épaules, et Quinn s'approcha pour en prendre un elle aussi. Elle ignora tant bien que mal la nausée qui était revenue lui retourner les boyaux alors qu'elle se baissait pour attraper les trois piolets qui gisaient abandonnés dans un coin.

Se retournant, elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec Rachel.

« Je vais prendre les piolets, » lui dit aussitôt celle-ci.

Les tapotements emplissaient tout le couloir à présent, et Finn et Sam manquèrent de se rentrer dedans alors qu'ils couraient en tous sens pour essayer de rassembler leurs affaires.

« Non ça ira Rachel, dit aussitôt Quinn, je vais... »

Mais la brunette n'écouta pas et attrapa le poignet de la blonde pour la força à les lâcher.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, bande de mollusques ? s'exclama Puck. On doit se barrer d'ici, et vite !

- Oh la ferme Puckerman, rugit Santana, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Sylvester ! »

Brittany avait gravé une flèche grossière dans le sol. Celle-ci pointait en direction du couloir par lequel ils se préparaient à fuir. Elle s'appuya sur l'épaule de Santana pour se redresser.

« Ce serait bien que les secours sachent où on est, » lui glissa-t-elle en forçant un sourire.

Les tapotements se faisaient tambourinements menaçants à présent mais, posté à l'entrée du couloir, Blaine ne voyait rien malgré le vif éclat de sa lampe.

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses, » murmura Quinn en fixant Rachel avec intensité.

Celle-ci eut du mal à contenir son agacement.

« On croirait entendre Finn, s'insurgea-t-elle, et elle secoua légèrement le poignet de la blonde pour lui faire lâcher les trois piolets. Je te ferais remarquer que tu as gaspillé l'eau d'une de nos gourdes tout à l'heure. S'il y a bien quelqu'un capable de se blesser avec ça, c'est toi. »

L'autre haussa les sourcils.

« S'il-te-plaît, Quinn, la supplia Rachel. J'ai besoin d'avoir l'impression d'être utile au moins une fois ici.

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre un sac. » rétorqua la blonde avec aplomb.

Rachel la fusilla du regard.

« Est-ce que tu vois un sac autour de toi ? Les garçons s'en sont déjà tous emparés !

- Prends le mien.

- _Donne-moi ces piolets._

- Vous croyez que c'est le moment de vous disputer ? » s'irrita Puck en leur passant précipitamment devant.

Quinn lâcha aussitôt les piolets et Rachel les attrapa avec un sourire victorieux. Mais si leur discussion futile leur avait permis pendant quelques secondes d'oublier leur angoisse, l'intervention du garçon les ramena presque aussitôt à la réalité.

Santana n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de l'épaule de Brittany. Le tissu de la combinaison était tellement imprégné de sang qu'il commençait à légèrement se gondoler.

« ON Y VA OUI OU MERDE ? hurla Puck en s'arrêtant devant le couloir de sortie.

- OH LA FERME PUCKERMAN ! » cria Santana, et Brittany l'attrapa par la main pour essayer de la calmer.

Mais cela ne fit que rappeler à la jeune femme que sa copine était blessée et qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était si grave que ça en avait l'air.

« On devrait peut-être y aller, » intervint Blaine d'un air incertain.

Et se tournant tous dans sa direction, ils aperçurent comme lui les formes qui se dessinaient au loin. Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'elles avançaient beaucoup trop vite à leur goût.

Revenant en arrière, Puck attrapa Tina sous les aisselles sans lui demander son avis. Le garçon était si pressé qu'il aurait bien été capable de la traîner sur tout le reste du chemin, alors Mike s'empressa de la saisir avec précaution au niveau des jambes. Brittany tira Santana à sa suite en direction du tunnel et Sam et Finn s'empressèrent de les rejoindre, talonnés par Blaine. Rachel attrapa la main de Quinn sans mot dire et ils s'engouffrèrent tous pêle-mêle dans le couloir, Puck, Tina et Mike en tête.

Se retournant brièvement, Sam entrevit ces pupilles laiteuses par trop familières et il leur cria d'accélérer.

Ils se mirent à courir à l'instant où les bêtes déferlaient dans la salle.

Quinn eut une impression de déjà-vu. L'obscurité à peine rompue par les rais sautillants de leurs lampes, la main de Rachel qui s'accrochait désespérément à la sienne, la menace qui se faisait plus oppressante que jamais derrière eux... C'étaient des choses qui ne cessaient de se mêler à la peur rentrée et à l'égarement certain qu'elle ressentait, et la blonde avait de plus en plus l'impression que d'une certaine façon, ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des rats coincés dans un labyrinthe de roche.

Les hurlements si crispants retentirent derrière eux et la respiration de Rachel se bloqua un instant dans sa gorge. Elle ne s'aperçut qu'un des piolets glissaient de sa main moite qu'au moment où celui-ci heurtait le sol avec fracas. La main de Quinn se resserra autour de la sienne, comme pour lui signifier de ne pas s'en occuper. Mais à côté d'elles, Sam s'était arrêté net et poussé par un réflexe idiot, fit volte-face pour récupérer l'instrument. Il ne s'aperçut de la proximité des bêtes qui les poursuivaient que lorsqu'il se trouva face à elles. Mais il était trop tard alors, concentrant son attention sur le piolet, il se précipita dessus et le rattrapa avec empressement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » hurla Quinn en se retournant.

Elle faillit trébucher et ne tint bon que grâce à la main de Rachel qui la tira aussitôt vers le haut. Le jeune homme était déjà presque cerné par les bêtes et il resta un instant paralysé face à elle, observant avec fascination leurs mouvements saccadés mais tellement rapides.

« SAM ! » s'exclama Quinn.

Rachel voulut ralentir afin d'attendre le jeune homme mais la blonde la tira abruptement en avant, la forçant à conserver son allure. Heureusement, le blond était sorti de son moment d'hébétement et accélérant de toutes ses forces, les rattrapait déjà. Au même moment, ils dépassèrent le couloir menant au lac souterrain.

Quinn entendit une respiration essoufflée à sa droite et tournant légèrement la tête, elle avisa la mine empourprée de Sam. Le garçon se calqua sur son rythme et la gratifia d'un sourire qu'elle trouva immensément effronté étant donné ce à quoi il venait d'échapper.

« Espèce d'imbécile... » siffla-t-elle.

Et le sourire du blond ne fit que s'élargir davantage.

Depuis qu'ils avaient dépassé le lac souterrain, ils n'avaient plus aucune idée de ce dans quoi ils s'engageaient. Brittany avait eu l'intention de demander à Artie de l'éclairer un peu sur l'itinéraire, mais elle n'en avait finalement pas eu le temps avec l'arrivée des deux monstres.

Elle savait à quel point sa blessure à l'épaule perturbait Santana mais de son côté, elle ne sentait rien d'autre que le sang qui engluait sa combinaison, ainsi qu'une vague douleur lancinante qui ne la gênait pas plus que cela. Elle essayait de ne pas trop repenser à la hargne avec laquelle la créature s'était accrochée à elle et de se concentrer sur la suite.

Ils entendaient tous les tapotements derrière eux, et parfois les ricanements qui résonnaient dans l'air pesant. Brittany se demandait jusqu'où ils pourraient aller avant d'être acculés. Depuis le début, ils paraissaient pouvoir s'enfoncer indéfiniment dans la grotte, et ce à chaque fois que les créatures se faisaient trop proches, mais elle savait qu'il arriverait un moment où ils n'auraient d'autre choix que de se retourner et de faire face.

Puck, Blaine et Finn avaient bien fait mention des squelettes humains et elle ne parvenait pas à ressentir une quelconque inquiétude. L'idée de la mort de l'un d'entre eux était quelque-chose de tout à fait inenvisageable pour elle, tout comme pour la majorité des membres de l'expédition. Mais alors que leur arriveraient-ils ?

Les tambourinements étaient proches et persistants, et pourtant ils leur semblaient étrangement inconsistants, un peu comme ces monstres cauchemardesques qui disparaissent au saut du lit.

Tout devant, Puck commençait à fatiguer. Ses doigts dégoulinaient encore du sang de la bête qu'il avait complètement réduite en bouillie dans son violent accès de rage de tout à l'heure et Tina manquait presque de lui glisser des mains à certains instants. De plus, plus les secondes passaient, plus la jeune femme lui paraissait lourde. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de ralentir, car derrière, les créatures avançaient à vive allure, à l'aise dans ce relief qui constituait leur territoire.

Était-ce seulement en train d'arriver _pour de vrai_ ? Rachel se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas tout simplement sujets à une hallucination collective. Peut-être y avait-il des vapeurs toxiques dans cette caverne et en vérité, ils gisaient tous dans un coin, inconscients... mais en sécurité. Elle avait du mal à penser de façon cohérente et s'accrochait à la main de Quinn, bien décidée à ne pas la lâcher.

Le _''bip-bip'' _de la montre de Mike se fit à peine entendre dans le chaos. Blaine, lui, l'entendit bien. Il était six heures et ils progressaient encore et toujours dans cette grotte dont ils ne savaient pas grand-chose finalement... Quant aux secours, ils n'étaient plus qu'un terme abstrait qu'ils se répétaient de temps en temps pour se dire qu'il y avait forcément une échappatoire à leur situation de plus en plus désespérée.

Le sol se déroba soudain sous les pieds de Puck et il faillit s'écrouler alors que la roche s'abaissait brusquement sous ses semelles. Il voulut hurler aux autres de s'arrêter mais juste derrière lui, Mike trébucha à son tour et les entraîna les trois, Puck, Tina et lui, dans sa chute. Tina s'écrasa au sol avec un cri de douleur, Puck roula en essayant de se raccrocher à quelque-chose et déjà les autres tombaient à leur suite.

Ils avançaient si vite et l'éclairage de leurs lampes se faisait si fugace à une telle allure qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu prévoir le brusque changement de relief qui venait de s'opérer dans le couloir.

Santana eut le temps d'entrevoir le plafond qui s'abaissait brutalement au-dessus d'elle, mais elle ne parvint pas en revanche à l'éviter. Elle se cogna violemment contre la roche et elle partit aussitôt en arrière, tandis qu'à côté d'elle Finn chutait à son tour, entraîné par le poids de son sac. L'épaule de Brittany l'élança soudain alors qu'elle heurtait le sol et elle lâcha la main de Santana sous l'effet de la douleur ; l'instant d'après sa copine avait disparu quelque-part au milieu des autres.

Les deux piolets qu'elle avait encore en main échappèrent à Rachel et ils entamèrent la descente avec le reste des membres de l'expédition, raclant le sol avec un ronronnement sonore.

Les rais lumineux de leurs casques étaient étouffés par le plafond bas et ils n'entrevoyaient que des formes autour d'eux. Sans les hoquets surpris et les cris à la fois désemparés et terrifiés qui se répercutaient tout autour d'elle, Quinn se serait sans doute sentie complètement seule dans cet étroit tunnel si pentu. Et alors qu'elle avait cette pensée, Rachel parvint confusément à s'agripper à une de ses jambes, pareille à un koala.

La roche suintante favorisait leurs glissades et ils entraient parfois en collision contre une des parois inclinées.. ou avec un des membres du Glee Club. Protégé par son sac, Finn eut tout juste mal lorsque, rencontrant une bosse dans le sol, il rebondit brutalement et se heurta au plafond _vraiment trop_ bas. Quant à Sam, il manqua s'éventrer avec le piolet qu'il gardait toujours serré dans sa main droite, mais heureusement pour lui, la pointe métallique ne fit que déraper sur sa sacoche.

Loin devant, Puck avait commencé -il ne savait trop comment- à tournoyer comme une toupie, et plusieurs fois, il donna des coups de pied à une Tina impuissante, qui glissait juste à sa suite. Le casque de celle-ci la protégea cependant plus ou moins.

Les bras plaqués le long du corps, s'efforçant de descendre le plus droit possible, Mike se dit que cela aurait pu être bien pire et qu'ils auraient pu se retrouver coincés en travers du couloir exigu, à la merci de leurs poursuivants.

D'ailleurs, s'ils n'avaient pas tous subi cette longue glissade impromptue, ils auraient sans doute remarqué que derrière eux, les tapotements s'étaient tus. Mais Rachel serrait les paupières, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la jambe de Quinn, et Blaine craignait à tout instant de s'assommer contre une paroi, alors ils n'avaient pas vraiment la tête à ce genre de constatations.

La situation était d'ailleurs si absurde, si ridicule et si incontrôlable que Sam éclata de rire. Ils ne surent très bien si c'était hystérique ou sincère et ils ne cherchèrent pas à savoir. Ils avaient simplement conscience du rire du blond qui se répercutait soudain autour d'eux avec une clarté glaçante. Cela effraya Rachel parce-que cela contrastait tout à fait avec leur situation désespérée. Et cela crispa Quinn, parce-qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre qui-que-ce-soit rire en de telles circonstances. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Sam de se gausser. Il finit même par en perdre son souffle et essuya des larmes de rire du mieux qu'il put malgré les cahots dont il se trouvait secoué.

Enfin, il se cogna contre une stalagmite qui émergeait à l'extrémité du tunnel et il se tut.

Ils se turent d'ailleurs tous car la descente prit brutalement fin. Des craquements résonnèrent brièvement alors qu'ils roulaient pêle-mêle les uns sur les autres et lorsqu'enfin ils s'immobilisèrent tous, ils se retrouvèrent environnés par un silence de mort qu'ils étaient trop sonnés pour chercher à rompre.

Les tapotements s'étaient volatilisés mais les battements erratiques qui résonnaient dans sa poitrine paraissaient effroyablement bruyants à Quinn. Elle resta étendue là, le nez dans le roche.

Et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si la mort n'était pas préférable à ce qui les attendait encore dans cette grotte hostile.


	33. The Apple Tree

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! :) J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, bonne lecture !

(si vous avez la bizarre impression qu'il manque un morceau de chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, il me paraît anormalement court...)

**Playlist :**

**Quiet. - This Will Destroy You  
>All Right - Sigur Rós<br>Intro (Agaetis Byrjun)- Sigur Rós  
>Let Me In - Snowmine<br>For Maja - Riding Alone For Thousands Of Miles  
>Until We Bleed - Lykke Li<br>The Road - The Road Soundtrack  
>Too Close - Prometheus OST<br>The Apple Tree - Nina Nesbitt  
>Pray For Rain - Massive Attack<br>Sacrifice - Clint Mansell**

* * *

><p>« On va tous mourir, on va tous mourir, on va tous mourir... »<p>

Des craquements retentirent dès que le premier d'entre eux prit l'initiative de se redresser. Santana étouffa un juron alors que ses yeux écarquillés se posaient sur les ossements poussiéreux qui s'empilaient sous eux.

« On va tous mourir, on va tous mourir, on va tous mourir... »

Blaine concentra son attention sur la déchirure qui béait au niveau de son genou. Il observa la chair ensanglantée, s'imprégna de la douleur lancinante qui montait à présent dans toute sa jambe. Il ne savait plus s'il s'était infligé cette blessure au moment de leur rencontre avec les vingts prédateurs ou durant la descente. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il lui fallait simplement quelque-chose sur quoi se concentrer. Il leva une main pour écarter le tissu déchiré, grimaça.

La douleur battait dans sa jambe engourdie, régulière.

« On va tous mourir, on va tous mourir, on va tous mourir... »

Finn releva la tête, péniblement, et avisa la forme tremblante de Rachel dans un coin, qui répétait ces mots sans discontinuer depuis une éternité semblait-il. Les cernes violacés de la jeune femme lui conféraient un air égaré qui ne fit que s'accroître lorsqu'elle lorgna la forme inerte de Brittany non loin de là.

« Britt, appela fébrilement Santana, se précipitant. Britt... »

C'était à peine plus qu'un murmure, à peine plus qu'une supplique.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté du corps immobile.

De sa copine, Santana ne voyait pas grand-chose. Quelques mèches blondes qui s'échappaient négligemment de sous son casque éraflé, sa main immobile et effroyablement pâle. Elle plissa les yeux, cligna des paupières, se plaqua les mains sur le visage pour essayer de se maîtriser.

« On va tous mourir, on va tous mourir, on va tous mourir... » répétait Rachel.

Elle aurait dû arrêter. Elle aurait dû arrêter. La ferme RuPaul, la ferme.

Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était terrifiée. Mon Dieu, avait-elle jamais eu plus peur dans toute sa vie ? La terreur gonflait dans sa poitrine depuis son entrée dans la grotte et elle avait l'impression que son corps trop fluet ne pouvait plus la contenir à présent. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Beaucoup trop rapidement.

Elle étouffait.

« Britt... » répéta Santana dans un filet de voix.

Elle avança une main, l'arrêta, observa la forme immobile de Brittany. La blonde lui tournait le dos, se contentait d'être étendue là. Santana ne voyait rien de son visage, de ses traits si fins et si... fragiles. Elle n'osait pas la toucher. Elle n'osait pas.

Bon sang. Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle seulement accepté d'être entraînée dans une pareille galère ?

Elle ferma les yeux, serra très fort les paupières, si fort qu'elle finit par voir des étoiles danser devant ses pupilles. Elle se mordit la lèvre et sentit à peine le filet de sang qui dégoulinait sur son menton tremblant. Elle inspira longuement, laborieusement.

« On va tous mourir, on va tous mourir, on va tous mourir... »

Puck s'était traîné hors de portée des débris d'êtres vivants et se tenait la tête à deux mains, incapable de faire face à l'état de détresse dans lequel se trouvait tous ses amis. Après tout, c'était peut-être de sa faute... Sam n'avait pas tort.

« Sam... Sam... ? Sam ! »

La voix de Quinn se faisait rauque dans sa gorge asséchée. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Plus rien du tout. Elle était tétanisée.

« _Sam Evans !_ »

Elle s'assit péniblement à côté de la forme inanimée du garçon et observa son visage cadavérique, son front sanguinolent. Quinn serra la mâchoire, essaya d'ignorer les murmures suppliants de Santana, la litanie redondante de Rachel.

« Sam... » souffla-t-elle.

Sa lampe jetait des ombres grossières sur le visage habituellement si angélique du jeune homme.

Elle serra les dents avec plus de désespoir. Elle crut entendre un craquement, puis s'aperçut que ce n'était qu'un crâne qu'elle avait brisé sous sa semelle frémissante. Elle se rapprocha du garçon, ignora à quel point ses yeux la piquaient.

« Evans... »

Mike l'observa du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle posait son regard anxieux sur Sam. Tina s'appuyait péniblement contre lui, passablement étourdie.

« On va tous mourir, on va tous mourir, on va tous mourir...

- Je ne sens plus mon pied... chuchota Tina.

- Q-Quoi ? » bredouilla Mike en tournant aussitôt la tête vers elle.

Elle cligna des yeux, éblouie par l'éclat de sa lampe. Sa main se resserra autour de l'épaule du garçon alors qu'elle souriait faiblement.

« Je n'ai plus mal. Je ne sens plus rien... » répéta-t-elle.

Son sourire paraissait tordu, déformé par le rai lumineux que Mike braquait bien malgré lui sur son visage crayeux.

« C'est l'adrénaline... dit-il aussitôt. Tu vas... Ça va aller mieux. »

Elle le dévisagea un instant, puis se contenta de hausser les épaules et de détourner les yeux.

Quinn observa le sourire à peine perceptible qu'esquissait Sam au milieu de son teint de fantôme.

« Sam... » murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix se brisa, noyant l'unique syllabe qu'elle prononçait dans un soupir tendu. S'empêchant de succomber à l'émotion, elle leva la main et gifla brutalement le garçon. Comme si cela pouvait être d'une quelconque utilité...

La tête du jeune homme dodelina, puis s'immobilisa. Et il continua de sourire.

Quinn avança deux doigts tremblants et les posa sur son cou poussiéreux. Sous sa peau glacée d'effroi, elle sentit des battements étrangement paisibles. Elle comprit brusquement qu'il avait dû s'assommer lorsqu'il s'était cogné à la fin de la descente. Son esprit embrumé avait complètement éclipsé cette information.

« Espèce d'imbécile... » souffla-t-elle en posant une main frémissante sur la joue du garçon.

Elle était chaude. Quinn ne comprenait pas sa méprise.

« On va tous mourir, on va tous mourir, on va tous mourir...

- Britt... répétait Santana, essayant de la faire réagir. Britt... »

C'était stupide, vraiment stupide. Si Brittany était... elle ne répondrait pas. Stupide. Idiot.

« On va tous mourir, on va tous mourir, on va tous mourir... »

Une colère sourde rugit dans la poitrine de Santana. Elle maudit son impuissance, elle se détesta pour se sentir aussi terrifiée. Et pourtant c'était vrai. Son monde pouvait s'écrouler aussi facilement.

Elle était tellement idiote.

Sa main restait figée au-dessus du corps immobile de la blonde. La lampe de son casque était si forte qu'elle ne parvenait pas à voir si les épaules de Brittany se soulevaient au rythme d'une quelconque respiration. De toute façon, même si elle avait pu voir correctement, Santana n'aurait rien pu déceler : elle tremblait comme une feuille.

« On va tous mourir, on va tous mourir, on va tous mourir... »

Finn se redressa un peu trop brusquement, les parois étroites et irrégulières parurent danser autour de lui et il s'écroula, incapable de faire autre chose que d'observer Rachel en proie à la panique.

Puck se boucha les oreilles. Il ne voulait plus entendre la voix hystérique de la brunette.

De son côté, Quinn continuait de dévisager Sam. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Les gestes appris pendant sa période de cheerleader étaient tous oubliés d'un coup. Elle se souvenait laborieusement de son nom. Tout juste de ceux des autres. A peine de l'affection qu'elle leur portait. Si elle l'avait eue à un mètre d'elle, elle aurait sans doute même frappé Rachel pour la faire taire.

« Sam... murmura-t-elle pour la énième fois. Sam... »

Elle palpa sa taille, se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus sa sacoche et se redressa précipitamment, regardant tout autour d'elle. Elle avisa l'empilement d'ossements sur lesquels ils avaient chuté, repéra les cinq sacs qui gisaient pêle-mêle tout autour d'eux, entrevit la forme recroquevillée de Puck et son regard tomba sur une sacoche qui gisait juste devant le tunnel qui les avait recrachés.

« On va tous mourir, on va tous mourir, on va tous mourir...

- LA FERME ! » hurla Santana.

Quinn fit vivement volte-face.

Rachel se figea et contempla la figure furieuse de la jeune femme avec désarroi.

« La ferme, répéta l'ex-HBIC. La ferme, la ferme, LA FERME ! »

Elle s'était tournée vers la brunette et la vrillait d'un regard brûlant de rage et de terreur. Puck releva la tête à demi, Finn serra les dents, Tina dévisagea la brune d'un œil éteint.

Rachel ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle ne parvint pas à articuler la moindre syllabe. Du coin de l'œil, elle entraperçut le visage fantomatique de Quinn, dont le regard ne cessait d'alterner entre elle et Santana.

« La ferme, gronda celle-ci. La ferme. _La ferme._ »

Elle frissonnait presque comme sous l'effet d'une légère brise. Mais l'atmosphère qui régnait sur l'endroit était étouffante et angoissante et Santana semblait se consumer de l'intérieur sous l'effet de toutes les émotions qui l'agitaient.

Rachel se trouva incapable de soutenir son regard sans pitié plus longtemps et elle eut le malheur de croiser celui de Quinn.

Alors, elle fondit en larmes.

« On va tous mourir, » répéta-t-elle une dernière fois d'une voix entrecoupée.

Bon Dieu, mais que faisait-elle ? Elle était Rachel Berry, elle était une fille de la scène. Elle n'avait jamais été capable de se retenir lorsque venait le moment de pleurer _sincèrement_ mais elle aurait aimé croire qu'elle n'était pas qu'un tas de chiffons ultra-sensible...

Pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Et ils allaient tous mourir.

Santana serra la mâchoire pour s'empêcher d'ajouter quoi-que-ce-soit et, incapable de compatir au malheur de la brunette ou même d'_essayer_ de compatir, elle se détourna d'elle.

Quinn dévisagea Rachel avec hébétement, une main toujours posée sur la joue palpitante de Sam. Elle la regarda sangloter avec une insistance dérangeante. Elle l'observa tandis qu'elle essayait de se cacher d'eux pour pouvoir se laisser librement aller à son chagrin et à sa frayeur... sans grand succès puisqu'ils se trouvaient tous les uns au milieu des autres. Elle la détailla avec tant d'attention, avec tant de fascination qu'elle en oublia de cligner des yeux.

Elle intercepta le regard de Mike et Tina, tout aussi perdus qu'elle. Elle avisa la forme si recroquevillée et si vulnérable de Puckerman dans le coin. Elle vit l'air désespéré de Blaine.

Son cœur cognait avec force contre ses côtes, envoyant des vibrations jusque dans le fond de son crâne endolori. Elle le sentait qui voulait la trahir. Elle se sentait qui...

« Rachel... » laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix pâteuse.

Ça va aller. Ça va aller. Ça va aller.

Elle se trouvait incapable de lui adresser une quelconque parole de réconfort. Comme Santana qui venait de lui tourner le dos après l'avoir secouée sèchement... elle n'y arrivait pas.

« Rachel... » répéta-t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant.

Regarde-moi. _S'il-te-plaît. _

Finn était enfin parvenu à se stabiliser. Il se rapprocha à quatre pattes de Rachel, laborieusement, serrant les poings pour s'empêcher de grogner de douleur, et après une fraction de seconde passée à hésiter, il enroula ses bras interminables autour du corps tout tremblotant de la jeune fille. Rachel ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, continuant de sangloter bien malgré elle. Puis, elle se laissa aller contre lui, terrassée.

La voix de Quinn mourut dans sa gorge. Elle les observa d'un œil éteint, puis esquissa un sourire creux.

Maintenant qu'elle envisageait la possibilité de s'exprimer avec une complète honnêteté à l'intention de Rachel, elle se rendait compte que la jalousie la brûlait avec une telle force que cela en devenait insupportable. Elle se demanda confusément ce qu'elle ressentirait au moment où Rachel ouvrirait la bouche pour la rembarrer gentiment, un rictus un peu gêné plaqué sur les lèvres.

De l'impuissance. Du regret. De l'amertume.

Elle se sentirait crouler sous le poids de tous ces sentiments parasites et elle émettrait la prière silencieuse de ne plus jamais rien ressentir.

L'impression hésitante, qui se développait déjà timidement au fond de son estomac... Cette impression que peut-être le monde ne s'écroulerait pas si elle venait à ouvrir la bouche pour assumer les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait vis-à-vis de Rachel... Cette impression se recroquevilla aussitôt comme une rose maladive dans un coin de son corps éreinté et secoué, ne laissant plus à voir que ses épines disgracieuses.

Quinn laissa donc l'espoir qui exerçait une étrange pression sur sa poitrine s'envoler. Peut-être qu'elle choisirait de céder à la prochaine tarte finalement...

Et elle reporta son attention disparate sur Sam.

Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose dans sa sacoche qui pût aider d'une quelconque façon le garçon, elle se traîna précautionneusement jusqu'au sac le plus proche, veillant à faire craquer le moins d'os possibles sous elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'un crâne d'une taille particulièrement imposante se brisa sous sa paume moite.

Un silence de mort était retombé sur eux maintenant que Rachel avait cessé sa litanie déchirante. Seuls ses sanglots se répercutaient sur les parois étroites, accompagnés dans leur ballet incessant par la respirations saccadée de chacun d'entre eux. Finn avait l'impression de serrer une poupée de son entre ses mains tant Rachel ne paraissait plus se réduire qu'à une forme tremblante et minuscule.

Santana, quant à elle, se massait machinalement les tempes, essayant de trouver le courage de faire face à Brittany. Mais le corps inerte étendu devant elle la terrifiait.

« Fais-le, grogna-t-elle. Fais-le. »

Elle leva la main et la remua lentement devant elle. Le vernis violet de ses ongles disparaissait sous la crasse. Ce n'était que de la poussière, mais avec cette humidité ambiante, Santana se faisait véritablement l'effet d'une souillon. Mais quel importance, bon sang ?

« Fais-le, se répéta-t-elle à mi-voix. Fais-le. »

Mike et Tina l'observaient silencieusement, une expression indéchiffrable peinte sur leurs visages fatigués.

Je ne sens plus mon pied, ne cessait de se répéter Tina, je ne sens plus rien. Elle aurait aussi bien pu être foudroyée sur l'instant et ne pas éprouver le moindre regret. C'était bizarre ce sentiment de... vide inéluctable. Elle n'osait pas penser à la réalité de sa situation. Que ferait-elle d'_une seule jambe ? _

« Fais-le, gronda Santana. Fais-le. »

Elle se mordit de nouveau la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Deux gouttes d'un rouge extrêmement profond vinrent s'écraser sur le pantalon de sa combinaison avec un clapotis sinistre.

L'inspiration qu'elle prenait se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Elle avança la main pour agripper le bras de Brittany avec une brutalité que, submergée par tout un tas d'émotions contradictoires, elle ne put contenir.

Le bras flasque et figé se crispa sous ses doigts tremblants. Santana esquissa un mouvement de recul, désemparée, et elle écarquilla les yeux alors que la tête de la blonde se tournait lentement vers elle.

Le rayon de la lampe de Brittany l'aveugla, alors elle mit une main en visière pour y voir plus clair. C'est à peine si elle distingua les deux saphirs à l'éclat terni qui brillaient au milieu de la figure habituellement si innocente.

« B-Britt... » bredouilla Santana dans un gargouillis pitoyable.

La concernée essaya de sourire. La brune détailla ses joues striées de larmes encore humides.

« J'ai mal, » murmura Brittany avec impuissance.

Santana papillonna des yeux et elle passa une main mécanique sur les joues glacées de la blonde.

« Où ça ? » demanda-t-elle aussitôt d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu ferme.

Sa question résonna comme un couinement.

« A l'épaule...

- Ah oui, » ne put-elle s'empêcher de marmonner.

Juste à l'épaule. C'était tout.

C'était trop.

« Tu n'as pas perdu conscience ? Tu... Tu ne t'es pas fait plus mal dans la descente ? la questionna-t-elle encore.

- Non... Mais je me suis cognée sur mon épaule en tombant... »

Brittany avait le teint livide. Et Santana n'avait pas le courage de voir ce qu'il en était de sa blessure. Elle ne...

« Très bien, dit-elle avec un soulagement qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu ressentir. On va regarder ça, d'accord ? »

Elle crut que Brittany hochait la tête mais elle n'en fut pas bien sûre. Elle se força à sourire et balaya la mèche de cheveux dorés qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

« J'ai mal, » répéta Brittany d'une voix terriblement enfantine.

Santana serra les dents et força un sourire sur son visage. Des larmes perlaient déjà au coin des yeux exténués de la pétillante blonde.

C'était de nouveau Brittany, au-delà de ses compétences en spéléologie et de ce cap qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir pour ne pas perdre les autres.

Et voilà que maintenant elle s'était perdue elle-même.

« Je vais te... balbutia Santana d'une voix incertaine. Donner un truc pour calmer la douleur, d'accord ? Ne... bouge pas. »

Haha.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil angoissé à Brittany, puis s'en détourna avec précipitation. Elle croisa le regard de Quinn qui, après avoir attrapé deux ou trois affaires dans la trousse de secours qu'elle tenait dans les mains, la lui balança.

Les sanglots de Rachel s'étaient atténués et elle faisait de son mieux pour retrouver son calme, agrippant machinalement le tissu mouillé de la combinaison de Finn. De par leur air hébété, tous deux évoquaient à Blaine deux lapins pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

Quinn s'efforça tant bien que mal de sortir Sam de l'inconscience. Elle lui ficha un flacon exhalant une odeur particulièrement forte sous le nez. Puis, elle prit le risque de gaspiller un peu de son eau en renversant brièvement sa gourde au-dessus du front moite du garçon. Le liquide transparent ne fit que se mêler au sang séché, laissant de larges traînées rougeâtres sur le visage du blond.

Avec un soupir frustré, Quinn vérifia qu'il n'avait pas récolté de quelconque blessure au cours de la descente. Hormis son nez étrangement enflé et l'entaille qui lui barrait le bras gauche, Sam paraissait en assez bon état. Profitant du fait qu'il ne pouvait ressentir la douleur, elle désinfecta ses quelques égratignures avec un manque de délicatesse qu'elle mit sur le compte du stress.

A quelques mètres de là, Puck émergea enfin de sa transe. Relevant la tête, il avisa la pagaille qui s'étalait tout autour de lui, clignant des yeux avec un mélange de désarroi et d'inquiétude. Il croisa le regard tout aussi désemparé de Mike et, avisant Tina à côté de lui, il se précipita vers eux, flageolant sur ses jambes alourdis par l'appréhension.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il d'un ton empressé. Vous êtes en un seul morceau ?

- Plus ou moins, » répondit Tina en se forçant à sourire.

Le rictus que Mike esquissait se fit plus crispé.

« D'accord, dit Puck en opinant vivement du chef. D'accord. »

Il les dévisagea encore un instant avec fébrilité, puis tourna la tête de tous côtés pour voir comment se portait les autres. Son attention s'arrêta un instant sur Blaine et sa blessure au genou, mais il détourna bien rapidement le regard. Il lorgna Finn et Rachel, un sentiment étrange dans le creux des entrailles, puis voyant que Quinn et Santana s'occupaient de Sam et Brittany, se redressa vivement, autant que le plafond bas le lui permettait en tout cas.

« On va rassembler les affaires, d'accord ? dit-il d'une voix frissonnante. On va rassembler les affaires. »

Mike et Tina ne surent pas vraiment s'il parlait tout seul ou bien s'il s'adressait à eux et ils le fixèrent avec curiosité. Mais il ne les voyait déjà plus et, trébuchant sur le tas d'ossements auquel il ne semblait pas faire attention, il essaya de mettre un peu d'ordre dans leur matériel. Il commença par les piolets qui, il ne savait trop comment, étaient tous allés s'enterrer sous des crânes et d'autres os divers et variés dont la couleur oscillait entre le gris maladif et le blanc laiteux.

Puck avait encore un peu de mal à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées mais au moins était-il de nouveau capable d'agir.

« Ok... grommela Santana en prenant une grande inspiration. Je vais... Je vais... »

Elle trébucha sur ses mots, puis se tut. Brittany l'observait avec une insistance qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait envie de lui crier qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire de miracles... ou peut-être de le pleurer. Ce qui était sûr en tous les cas, c'était qu'elle était sur le point de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Et Brittany dut le sentir, car elle murmura :

« Calme-toi, San. J'ai mal à l'épaule... c'est tout. »

Santana voulut ignorer cette remarque apaisante qui ne faisait que la hérisser davantage, mais elle fut incapable de se taire et répliqua :

« Tu en chialerais encore si je ne t'avais pas donné de médoc. »

Les sourcils de la blonde se froncèrent mais elle ne dit rien.

« Il faut que je regarde ta blessure. Je vais regarder ta blessure, dit-elle avec difficulté.

- D'accord, » chuchota Brittany.

Aucune d'elle ne bougea.

« Je vais regarder, insista Santana.

- Je sais.

- Je vais le faire.

- Oui.

- D'accord. »

Elles s'entreregardèrent. Brittany voulut forcer un sourire mais son épaule l'élança brutalement et son visage se crispa. Santana riva machinalement les yeux au sol.

« Je ne peux pas, » admit-elle.

Brittany la contempla en silence, puis elle finit par dire :

« On peut demander à Quinn ou à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non, répliqua aussitôt Santana, abrupte.

- Mais si tu n'y arrives pas, ce n'est vraiment pas-...

- _Tais-toi. _»

Santana regretta aussitôt d'avoir parlé avec tant d'agressivité mais elle n'en montra rien. Brittany eut mal au cœur mais elle ne se trahit pas non plus.

« D'accord... » marmonna Santana en soupirant d'un air tendu.

Elle se releva en vacillant et contourna Brittany pour venir se mettre du côté de son épaule blessée. Ses yeux restèrent malgré tout rivés sur la figure au teint blafard de sa copine.

« Je vais... » bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle ne dit rien et leva la main pour éteindre la lampe frontale de Brittany, qui l'aveuglait douloureusement.

« D'accord... » chuchota la pétillante blonde.

Santana évitait toujours soigneusement de regarder la blessure. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine brûlante, ses mains se crispaient sur la trousse de secours que Quinn lui avait lancée et elle ne faisait toujours rien. Elle se rappelait du dégoût, de la terreur et de la colère ressentis à la vue de la morsure que la créature avait infligée à sa copine. Elle était si angoissée, si stressée en cet instant, qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait encore...

« Fais-le. » lui dit simplement Brittany.

Et Santana baissa les yeux.

Elle contint une exclamation.

« Alors ? » demanda Brittany avec anxiété.

Santana se cacha les yeux d'un mouvement machinal de la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? brailla soudain Puck derrière elle. C'est juste une morsure, dépêche-toi qu'on-...

- _LA FERME !_ » hurla-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

Elle se retourna pour le vriller d'un regard furieux et elle tomba nez-à-nez avec la mine hésitante de Quinn.

« Je peux aider, proposa aussitôt celle-ci. Je n'ai pas réussi à réveiller Sam alors...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là encore ? demanda Santana en la jaugeant avec scepticisme.

- Il s'est évanoui. »

Quinn jetait des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule et Santana eut l'impression que d'une certaine façon, elle cherchait à s'immiscer dans son intimité. Elle le voyait au regard que son ancienne amie posait sur elle. Compatissant, presque désolé.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, grogna Santana en la toisant avec dédain. Occupe-toi plutôt de ton blondinet, ok ? »

Elles s'observèrent sans mot dire et la brune ne desserra pas la mâchoire. Quinn n'ajouta rien et fit volte-face avec docilité. Elle n'avait plus de forces à épuiser et il lui suffit de jeter un regard de biais à Rachel et Finn pour en avoir la confirmation.

« Dépêchez-vous, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? s'exclama Puck en s'agitant de tous côtés avec empressement. Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici !

- Et pour aller où ? demanda Tina.

- Je sais pas... _ailleurs. _

- Pour l'instant, on est mieux ici, » fit remarquer Blaine en attrapant à son tour une trousse pour s'occuper de son genou amoché.

La douleur s'était faite moins violente, plus lancinante.

« Ce qui en dit long sur notre situation étant donné que nous sommes entourés d'ossements en tous genres, » grommela Santana en se concentrant sur la blessure de Brittany.

Elle s'était habituée à la vue du trou qui béait dans la combinaison de la blonde et même si une légère nausée lui faisait parfois froncer le nez, sa paralysie de tout à l'heure était passée. Elle essaya de ne pas écouter les gémissements et les suppliques que Brittany ne parvint pas à retenir lorsque, attrapant son canif dans sa sacoche, elle décida d'élargir la déchirure de la combinaison pour avoir une meilleure vue de la morsure.

« Arrête, s'il-te-plaît... murmura précipitamment Brittany.

- Il faut que je m'occupe de ça, répliqua Santana, et sa voix résonna de vagues accents décidés.

- Non, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît. »

La brune releva les yeux pour la jauger avec précaution. Le bleu des yeux de Brittany s'était voilé et elle la fixait avec égarement.

« Je t'ai donné un truc, ça ne fera pas mal, mentit Santana.

- Attends un peu, je crois qu'il ne marche pas encore très bien...

- Britt.

- S'il-te-plaît, San... »

Santana la contempla encore un instant d'un air tendu, puis elle soupira.

« D'accord. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de t'asseoir ? Ce sera plus pratique. »

Elle contint son impatience tandis que la blonde se redressait péniblement, s'appuyant sur la paroi. Lorsqu'elle avança une main pour l'aider, Brittany se déroba aussitôt. Sa réaction laissa un goût amère dans la bouche de Santana qu'elle essaya d'ignorer.

« Il faudrait qu'on se dépêche... grommela Puck. Il faudrait qu'on se dépêche...

- Pour quoi faire ? » soupira Finn avec impuissance.

Le garçon à la crête tourna la tête pour le dévisager avec agacement. Le grand dadais tenait toujours Rachel dans ses bras et la jeune fille s'appuyait silencieusement contre lui. On aurait dit un petit ourson protégé par les grosses paluches de son papa ours.

« Les tapotements ont cessé, » intervint Mike.

Puck porta son attention sur lui et laissa la constatation se faire un chemin jusqu'à son esprit remué par la pression.

« Et alors ? » grommela-t-il.

Blaine fit craquer un énième os sous sa semelle et il lui jeta un regard noir.

« Elles ont arrêté de nous poursuivre, » répondit Mike.

Puck battit des paupières, ahuri.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? finit-il par dire. Tu crois qu'elles ont fait demi-tour... _comme ça ? _

- Non, admit Mike. Mais au moins ça nous donne un sursis.

- Quel sursis ? demanda Quinn d'une voix lasse. Elles finissent toujours par nous rattraper. Si ce n'est pas maintenant, ce sera dans dix minutes. »

Un silence lourd fit place à sa remarque. Elle n'avait pas la clarté d'esprit nécessaire pour se demander si oui ou non elle aurait pu leur épargner cette observation incisive. En tout cas, elle remarqua bien que ses paroles firent frissonner Rachel.

« On s'en fout, répliqua Puck avec une colère à peine rentrée. Tant qu'on peut fuir, on fuit.

- Fuir n'est pas s'enfoncer indéfiniment dans une grotte dont on ne connaît même pas l'agencement, rétorqua Quinn avec un calme glaçant. Te rappelles-tu seulement de ce que nous sommes censés faire ?

- Il n'y a pas de secours, répondit aussitôt Puck, devinant sa pensée.

- Bien sûr que si, il y en a, dit précipitamment Finn. Ils mettent simplement un peu de temps à... arriver... »

Puck le fixa d'un air mauvais.

« Arriver mon cul oui, siffla-t-il. Il est je sais pas quelle heure du mat' et on les attend toujours.

- La grotte est immense, fit remarquer Blaine. C'est normal qu'ils mettent du temps à nous trouver.

- A ce point ? demanda Puck, sceptique. C'est ça, ouais... »

Personne n'ajouta rien et ils s'entreregardèrent de leurs yeux tantôt vides, tantôt voilés d'épuisement. Brittany arborait à présent un teint légèrement verdâtre. Cependant, bien que son visage se crispât de temps en temps, elle ne protestait plus alors que Santana s'efforçait de désinfecter la morsure de la créature. La brune avait abandonné l'idée d'élargir la déchirure et descendu sa combinaison jusqu'à la taille pour pouvoir examiner la blessure à loisir -ce qu'elle s'efforçait de faire sans froncer le nez avec dégoût. Le sang était allé jusqu'à imprégner le débardeur blanc de la blonde et Santana essaya de ne pas imprimer cette information dans son crâne. Ce qu'elle fit malgré tout.

Désinfecter, désinfecter, désinfecter.

Elle serra la mâchoire et ses dents crissèrent désagréablement les unes contre les autres. Elle avait la bouche sèche.

« Vous voulez un peu d'aide ? lança Tina avec inquiétude.

- Ça ira, l'éclopée, » grogna Santana, si bas que seule Brittany l'entendit.

Celle-ci sourit faiblement à l'attention de Tina.

« On devrait aussi s'occuper de toi, fit remarquer Mike en jetant un regard de côté à la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est pas urgent, l'assura Tina.

- Il va sûrement falloir que l'on refasse ton attelle, opposa Mike.

- Je ne sens plus mon pied, répliqua Tina d'un ton creux. Ce n'est pas le plus urgent. »

Ils s'entreregardèrent sans rien ajouter, aussi démunis l'un que l'autre.

Quinn avait calé un sac sous la tête de Sam et observait le garçon avec attention, mutique. Elle s'avança pour la énième fois afin de prendre son pouls. Le sang battait toujours sous la peau crasseuse mais la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge n'en disparut pas pour autant.

Elle se rassit précautionneusement et levant la tête, détailla silencieusement les formes étrangement vagues de Rachel et Finn. Elles dansaient devant ses yeux, semblables à des feu follets, et lorsque parfois elle battait des paupières, elle avait presque l'impression qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre devant elle que la frêle silhouette de la brunette, recroquevillée sur elle-même dans une tentative pour se rassurer au milieu de cet endroit hostile.

Quinn ne remarqua pas que Finn la dévisageait. Et lorsqu'enfin elle s'en aperçut, elle ne pensa pas à détourner la tête et soutint son regard à la fois égaré et perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » demanda Puck avec impatience.

Ils portèrent leur attention sur lui, presque rêveusement, mais aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Assis à bonne distance des ossements sur lesquels la plupart d'entre eux n'avait aucun scrupule à se vautrer, le jeune homme paraissait au bord de l'implosion. Il jouait avec son couteau-suisse d'une main nerveuse et ne cessait de se frotter le menton de l'autre, jetant des regards alertes de tous côtés, jusque dans le fond de la salle qu'aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à explorer.

Santana acheva enfin de bander l'épaule de Brittany et se décrispant légèrement, observa le résultat. Le tissu d'un blanc parfait ne se teintait pas encore de rouge sombre mais elle se dit que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

« Ça va un peu mieux comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle en contemplant Brittany à la dérobée, comme si celle-ci pouvait se briser en mille morceaux sous le simple feu de son regard.

La blonde la fixa à son tour.

« Oui. » finit-elle par dire.

Et, peut-être pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Santana ne sut si elle mentait ou pas.

« Ne dis pas n'importe-quoi, d'accord ? Je peux encore te donner quelque-chose si ça-...

- J'ai soif, » l'interrompit Brittany.

Son ton était dégagé, brittaniesque, et pourtant Santana se sentit dérangée par la brusquerie de sa déclaration. Elle se contenta malgré tout d'opiner de chef et de se détourner brièvement de la blonde pour fouiller dans son sac à la recherche d'une gourde.

« Tiens... » murmura-t-elle en la lui tendant docilement.

Brittany la remercia d'un bref regard et la brune la détailla avec insistance tandis qu'elle buvait avec précipitation. Le teint maladif, les mèches blondes collantes de transpiration, les cernes violacées, les grands iris aussi bleuâtres qu'éteints, les pupilles vides et voilées...

Brittany lui attrapa la main, la tirant brutalement de son observation anxieuse.

« Sam est toujours inconscient ? » demanda Mike, tendant le cou.

Quinn hocha la tête, laconique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » interrogea Blaine.

Il achevait de soigner son genou avec une grimace et du coup ne remarqua pas le regard noir que Puck lui lançait.

« C'est une bonne question, » dirent Quinn et Santana d'une même voix.

Elles s'entreregardèrent brièvement.

« On ne peut pas remonter, dit Mike.

- Avec un mec évanoui, une unijambiste et... nous, grogna Santana, ça paraît logique.

- On ne peut pas rester non plus ici, opposa aussitôt Finn. Il faut qu'on se cache en attendant les secours.

- Il n'y a pas de secours, répliqua Puck avec amertume.

- Il n'y a pas d'endroit où se cacher, » déclara Quinn avec lassitude.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le visage blafard de Sam et balaya d'un geste machinal les quelques mèches dorées qui retombaient tristement sur son front sale.

« Alors on reste plantés là comme des imbéciles, c'est ça que vous proposez ? s'agaça Santana, et elle se rendit tout juste compte qu'elle broyait la main de Brittany.

- Non, opposèrent Blaine et Tina en chœur.

- Alors quoi ? reprit Santana. On fait quoi, hein ? »

Ils n'échangeaient plus que des murmures.

La panique des derniers instants se faisait plus brumeuse dans leur esprit, comme un orage bref et violent. Mais Rachel se sentait toujours aussi faible et pitoyable dans les bras familiers de Finn, et Santana devinait la respiration précipitée de Brittany juste derrière elle.

« Il y a quoi à l'autre bout d'ici, au juste ? » demanda le grand dadais avec appréhension, jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui.

Sa lampe aveugla Puck, Mike et Tina et il y fit à peine attention. Cependant, le rai lumineux ne portait pas assez loin pour lui dévoiler autre chose que quelques tas d'ossements, un sol étonnamment sec et un plafond bas, si bien qu'il détourna rapidement la tête.

« Je vais voir, » décida Puck, et il se leva avec empressement.

Il se cogna brutalement à la roche mais se remit rapidement en route, frottant machinalement son casque.

« Bon... » murmura Tina, retenant un soupir tendu.

Elle échangea un regard avec Quinn.

Santana gigotait, incapable de prendre son mal en patience. Apaisée par le médicament, Brittany lui caressa doucement le dos de la main et, se retournant, sa copine la gratifia d'un sourire crispé.

Elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Pas bien du tout.

...

...

_Elle_ _tirait la langue et plissait les yeux, s'efforçant d'appliquer le vernis sur son doigt de pied sans en mettre partout.  
><em>

_La chambre était plongée dans un silence reposant, simplement perturbé par des martèlements lointains. La porte poussa un grincement plaintif alors qu'une boule de fourrure passait par l'entrebâillement, et aucune des deux adolescentes présentes dans la pièce ne tourna la tête dans sa direction.  
><em>

_« Hmmm... marmonna Brittany d'un air absent. Tu crois que la prochaine fois je pourrais essayer le rose pastel ? »  
><em>

_Santana l'observa avec attention tandis qu'elle remettait une mèche blonde en place derrière son oreille.  
><em>

_« San ? »  
><em>

_Brittany releva vivement la tête, interloquée par l'absence de réponse de son amie. Santana détourna aussitôt les yeux, faisant mine de se concentrer sur le paysage morose visible à travers la fenêtre embuée.  
><em>

_Il pleuvait à verse.  
><em>

_« Oui oui, bien sûr, prends celui que tu veux. » répondit-elle d'un ton indifférent.  
><em>

_Brittany acquiesça doucement et revint au vernissage de son pied gauche. A ce moment précis, Charity miaula bruyamment, bondissant sur le couvre-lit avec une grâce insolente. Santana lui jeta un regard de côté agacé. La chatte blanche remua la queue avec nonchalance, ses yeux brillant de cette même lueur calculatrice qu'elle semblait arborer à chaque fois que Santana passait faire un tour chez les Pierce.  
><em>

_« Tu ne t'es toujours pas débarrassée de cette... saleté à fourrure ? » grommela la pompom-girl en examinant ses ongles d'un œil lointain.  
><em>

_Le rire innocent de Brittany retentit derrière elle.  
><em>

_« Elle ne t'a griffée qu'une fois, dit-elle avec amusement.  
><em>

_- Et elle recommencera dès que tu auras de nouveau l'idée de me laisser seule avec elle. »  
><em>

_Brittany la contempla à la dérobée et elle se heurta au brun revêche des iris de l'adolescente.  
><em>

_« Je ne te laisserai plus seule avec elle si c'est dont tu as peur.  
><em>

_- Je n'ai pas peur, » rétorqua aussitôt Santana avec mauvaise humeur.  
><em>

_Brittany se contenta de rire une nouvelle fois et reporta son attention sur ses pieds.  
><em>

_« Au fait, San... reprit-elle à mi-voix après un moment de silence pensif.  
><em>

_- Hmm ? » répondit négligemment Santana.  
><em>

_Elle suivait la trajectoire d'une goutte qui venait de s'écraser sur la vitre couverte de traces de doigts avec une attention presque scientifique.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de... Byler Tomson ?  
><em>

_- Tyler Romson, tu veux dire ? »  
><em>

_Brittany haussa les épaules et Santana ne le vit pas, se dévouant toute entière à son observation futile.  
><em>

_« Oui. Peut-être, dit la blonde. Mais... qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
><em>

_- Pas grand chose. Ce n'est pas ce junior dont on a parlé l'autre fois ? Celui qui est trop nul pour intégrer_ notre _équipe de football ?  
><em>

_- Si.  
><em>

_- Ah. »  
><em>

_La goutte que Santana suivait avec tant de précaution depuis plusieurs secondes accéléra brusquement et disparut de son champ de vision. L'adolescente garda cependant son attention fixée sur la vitre martelée par l'averse.  
><em>

_« Je ne le trouvais pas très intéressant moi non plus, reprit Brittany d'un ton concentré. Mais finalement...  
><em>

_- Il y a tellement d'autres garçons mieux que lui dans le lycée, dit aussitôt Santana. Ne te rabats pas sur lui par défaut...  
><em>

_- Je ne sais pas, San... »  
><em>

_La brune serra la mâchoire et effleura la vitre du bout des doigts. Elle était glacée.  
><em>

_« S'il ne t'intéresse pas, ne fais rien, c'est bien simple, dit-elle entre ses dents.  
><em>

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais toi, San ?  
><em>

_- Quand quoi ?  
><em>

_- Tu n'as pas déjà eu cette impression... d'ennui ? »  
><em>

_Santana tourna lentement la tête pour toiser son amie. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle soutint laborieusement le regard attentif que Brittany posait sur elle. Celle-ci avait terminé de se vernir les ongles et la fixait avec insistance, dans l'attente d'une réponse.  
><em>

_« Je ne m'ennuie jamais, tu le sais bien, » répondit Santana avec un rictus plein de morgue.  
><em>

_Brittany lui adressa un sourire si doux, si simple, qu'elle se sentit aussitôt stupide de feindre l'orgueil. Mais elle continua malgré tout.  
><em>

_« Je m'amuse beaucoup avec les garçons, murmura Brittany, et elle sembla chercher quelque-chose au fond des yeux de Santana. Même Puck est intéressant quand on prend le temps de...  
><em>

_- Oui d'accord, » l'interrompit âprement Santana.  
><em>

_Brittany ne fit pas attention à sa brutalité et fronça le nez, pensive. Charity miaula, réclamant son attention, et elle la caressa avec douceur.  
><em>

_« Mais... reprit-elle après une minute de flottement. Je m'ennuie... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça... »  
><em>

_Santana la contemplait à la dérobée, faisant en même temps mine d'examiner le tissu usé de son pull.  
><em>

_« Je ne sais plus quel autre mec je pourrais te conseiller, grommela-t-elle, voyant que la blonde ne savait pas comment poursuivre. Tu les as déjà tous plus ou moins... »  
><em>

_Elle ne continua pas sa phrase, réticente.  
><em>

_« Tu peux le dire hein, lui assura Brittany. Tout le monde dit que je suis une traînée alors...  
><em>

_- N'écoute pas ces abrutis, gronda Santana.  
><em>

_- Mais c'est le cas, non ? demanda Brittany en la fixant d'un air interrogateur. C'est la vérité, alors si toi aussi tu le dis, ça ne fera pas la moindre différence...  
><em>

_- Tu n'es pas comme ça, s'agaça Santana. Tu es... Brittany, c'est tout. »  
><em>

_La concernée haussa les épaules. Face au peu de contrariété que la blonde manifestait face à cet état de fait, Santana ne put s'empêcher de lui demander d'une voix incertaine :  
><em>

_« Ça ne te fait rien de te considérer comme... _une traînée _? »  
><em>

_Brittany l'observa un instant avec curiosité.  
><em>

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'embêterait... finit-elle par dire d'un air intrigué. On n'a jamais traité Puck de traînée, et c'est ce qu'il est pourtant... »  
><em>

_Santana haussa les sourcils. Et se rendit compte que Brittany avait raison.  
><em>

_Comme souvent.  
><em>

_« Je m'ennuie, c'est tout, » conclut la pétillante blonde.  
><em>

_Santana acquiesça machinalement, ne voyant pas très bien où elle voulait en venir.  
><em>

_Elle ne se rendit pas compte que les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés, quelque-part au fond de sa poitrine.  
><em>

_Brittany revint à sa réflexion, esquissant une moue embêtée.  
><em>

_Santana voulut reporter son attention sur la vitre mais elle s'en trouva incapable. A la place, elle continua d'observer l'adolescente tranquillement assise sur le lit, à côté d'un chat qui avait l'air d'une grosse boule de fourrure informe vue d'ici.  
><em>

_Le regard de Santana s'arrêta sur les fines mains de Brittany, occupées à ranger les divers flacons éparpillés sur le couvre-lit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la façon dont elles l'avaient touchée la nuit dernière et...  
><em>

_Elle frissonna et détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.  
><em>

_Elle avait encore du mal à s'habituer à l'idée que Brittany et elle couchaient ensemble. Cela faisait depuis plusieurs semaines à présent et pourtant...  
>Elles étaient meilleures amies. Comment en étaient-elles arrivées là ?<br>_

_Non, la question était plutôt... pourquoi n'avaient-elles pas encore cessé ?  
><em>

_Elle s'était d'abord dit qu'elles en parleraient un jour ou l'autre.  
><em>

_Oh bonjour Brittany au fait à propos de nos galipettes... je me suis lassée...  
><em>

_Oh coucou Santana, je suis désolée mais est-ce qu'on pourrait simplement rester meilleures amies ?  
><em>

_Et puis elle avait repoussé. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ne plus envisager la possibilité de mettre un terme à tout cela.  
><em>

_Pourquoi arrêter d'ailleurs ?  
><em>

_Elles s'amusaient bien ensemble, c'était un fait.  
><em>

_Et elles s'amusaient aussi avec d'autres mecs à McKinley à côté de tout cela... Oui, aussi.  
><em>

_A cette pensée, Santana ne put s'empêcher de se crisper légèrement.  
><em>

_Elle reporta son attention sur la blonde assise sur le lit et observa son nez froncé avec quelque-chose comme de l'attendrissement dans le creux de l'estomac. Elle était tellement... adorable.  
><em>

_Elle ne voulait pas la perdre pour des stupidités. Elles avaient mis les choses au clair, très bien. Il s'agissait à présent de maintenir l'équilibre qui s'était créé entre elles. Ou d'arrêter tout, tout de suite, pour éviter d'avance tout dérapage.  
><em>

_Santana garda les yeux rivés sur les lèvres de Brittany, hypnotisée. L'adolescente se les mordillait légèrement sous l'effet de la concentration ou d'une pensée autrement plus lointaine et Santana devait bien avouer que cela la...  
><em>

_Elle se crispa.  
><em>

_Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ne serait-ce que penser ce mot.  
><em>

_Elle aimait quand Brittany se mordillait les lèvres, c'était tout. Voilà.  
><em>

_La blonde eut la bonne idée de relever les yeux à cet instant. Prise sur le fait, Santana ne sut quoi dire. Mais Brittany semblait avoir autre chose en tête, car elle la fixa d'un air contemplatif pendant un long moment, puis, déclara d'une voix songeuse :  
><em>

_« J'aimerais essayer avec une fille. »  
><em>

_Santana se figea, écarquillant les yeux.  
><em>

_« Je _suis _une fille. » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt d'une voix sourde.  
><em>

_Un silence pesant parut tomber sur elles et elles se fixèrent longuement sans rien ajouter. Brittany semblait plus pensive qu'embarrassée. Quant à Santana, elle avait l'impression de suffoquer.  
><em>

_« Non, finit par répondre la blonde. Je voulais dire... une autre fille... »  
><em>

_Santana voulut lui rétorquer que c'était hors de question, mais au lieu de cela, elle renifla avec dédain et demanda d'un ton narquois :  
><em>

_« Et tu crois trouver une fille suffisamment ouverte à McKinley pour tenter ça ? »  
><em>

_Brittany caressait Charity d'une main attentionnée et ne la regardait plus.  
><em>

_« Pas au lycée.  
><em>

_- Vraiment ? se moqua encore Santana. Parce-que n'importe-où à Lima, c'est mieux ?  
><em>

_- Non. Mais je crois que ma voisine m'aime bien. »  
><em>

_Une jalousie brutale lacéra la poitrine de Santana. Elle s'efforça d'osciller entre dédain léger et attitude de moquerie réjouie en façade. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle se liquéfiait de l'intérieur. Qu'elle sût à quoi ressemblait la voisine de Brittany n'arrangeait rien à la situation.  
><em>

_« Elle ? balbutia-t-elle, dédaigneuse. Cette espèce de rouquine complètement... »  
><em>

_Elle ne parvint pas à continuer sa phrase et secoua la tête, désemparée.  
><em>

_« Je la trouve très jolie, répliqua Brittany. Et toi aussi un jour tu as dit qu'elle...  
><em>

_- Peu importe ce que j'ai dit d'accord ? siffla Santana avec une colère froide. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais faire une chose pareille ? »  
><em>

_Brittany haussa les sourcils et darda sur elle un regard plein d'une franche curiosité.  
><em>

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on le fait toi et moi ? demanda-t-elle.  
><em>

_- Pour s'amuser, » répliqua aussitôt Santana.  
><em>

_Son__ manque de conviction se noya sous l'amertume profonde qui empoisonnait son ton.  
><em>

_« Je voudrais m'amuser avec une autre fille pour voir ce que ça fait, poursuivit Brittany. Je l'ai déjà fait avec plusieurs garçons mais en fille, je n'ai eu que toi et...  
><em>

_- Ça ne te suffit pas ? » grinça Santana.  
><em>

_Elle ne supportait pas la franchise de Brittany. Elle ne supportait pas sa curiosité débordante, elle ne supportait pas cette envie qu'elle avait de découvrir et d'expérimenter. Et tout cela la répugnait d'autant plus que c'était tout à fait légitime. Elle n'avait pas les moyens d'interdire à Brittany de voir d'autres filles qu'elle. Pourtant, il le fallait. Autrement, elle avait bien l'impression qu'elle en mourrait.  
><em>

_« Mais ce n'est pas pareil, San, enchaînait déjà Brittany avec cette même candeur agaçante d'honnêteté. Tu es ma meilleure amie et ça ne changera pas. Je voudrais juste voir... comment c'est avec une autre fille que toi, tu comprends ? »  
><em>

_Non, je ne comprends pas.  
><em>

_Pourtant, si, c'était bien le cas. Et Santana en avait la nausée.  
><em>

_Elle comprenait les motivations de Brittany, elle comprenait pourquoi elle poussait l'exploration de sa sexualité si loin. Et elle détestait cela. Si Brittany avait été pour elle la même énigme qu'elle était depuis toujours pour les autres, peut-être qu'elle ne se serait pas sentie si... possessive.  
><em>

_Mais Santana comprenait la façon de penser de Brittany et cela lui donnait d'autant plus le sentiment de n'avoir aucun pouvoir sur son amie. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle haïssait le plus : cette jalousie qui lui retournait l'estomac ou bien cette impuissance qui la prenait à la gorge.  
><em>

_Avec les garçons, ce n'était pas pareil. Que lui importait que Puckerman continue de la prendre pour un objet alors qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'il en pinçait pour Quinn ? Il ne pouvait pas la toucher émotionnellement. Il était aussi proche d'elle qu'une silhouette dans la brume.  
><em>

_Avec Brittany, c'était différent.  
><em>

_Et voilà que celle-ci avait l'idée d'essayer avec une autre fille.  
><em>

_Santana n'aurait su dire pourquoi cela la hérissait autant mais elle répliqua malgré tout d'une voix cassante :  
><em>

_« C'est idiot. »  
><em>

_La surprise visible sur le visage de Brittany s'accrut et elle entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque-chose, mais Santana enchaîna aussitôt :  
><em>

_« Ce ne sera pas différent, Britt. Ne te fatigue pas.  
><em>

_- Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ? Tu as déjà essayé avec une autre fille ?  
><em>

_- Je... Non.  
><em>

_- Alors tu ne peux pas le dire. Il faut essayer pour savoir.  
><em>

_- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.  
><em>

_- Mais moi si.  
><em>

_- Pourquoi ? insista Santana.  
><em>

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit.  
><em>

_- Ce n'est pas suffisant.  
><em>

_- Pourtant je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais dire d'autre, San.  
><em>

_- Ne dis rien alors. Arrêtons de parler de cela.  
><em>

_- Mais je ne veux pas le faire dans ton dos. »  
><em>

_Cela réduisit Santana au silence. Elle serra la mâchoire, prit une grande inspiration, puis demanda avec irritation :  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
><em>

_- Que... je ne veux pas le faire sans que tu le saches.  
><em>

_- Quelle différence cela ferait-il ? Tu ne me nommes pas le moindre garçon que tu te tapes, si ?  
><em>

_- Pas vraiment...  
><em>

_- Alors quoi ?  
><em>

_- J'aurais l'impression de te trahir, San.  
><em>

_- _Pourquoi ?_  
><em>

_- Je... Je ne sais pas.  
><em>

_- Nous ne sommes que meilleures amies, n'est-ce pas ? Ne mélange pas ce que nous faisons au lit avec ça.  
><em>

_- Je ne sais pas quoi mélanger avec quoi, répliqua Brittany avec une contrariété soudaine. Je ne comprends rien à notre situation.  
><em>

_- Nous avions pourtant mis les choses au clair, gronda Santana, furieuse. Il faut encore qu'on en parle, c'est ça ?  
><em>

_- Arrête de me crier dessus.  
><em>

_- Je ne te crie pas dessus. Ça m'énerve simplement que tu ne comprennes pas.  
><em>

_- Parce-que tu comprends toi, peut-être ? » s'énerva Brittany.  
><em>

_Le bleu si innocent de ses yeux bouillait d'une agitation inhabituelle. L'estomac de Santana fit un saut périlleux. Elles se dévisagèrent, soudain frappées de mutisme.  
><em>

_Et le silence se prolongea entre elles, interminable. _

...

...

« Ça continue là-bas, déclara Puck en revenant vers eux. Par contre, il va falloir ramper.

- Oh eh bien je vais en informer Sam alors, » intervint Quinn.

Sa mine épuisée avait fait place à une expression profondément agacée.

« Je n'y peux rien, » répliqua Puck en lui jetant un regard vigilant.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, puis la blonde soupira avec lassitude et lâcha dans un murmure vaincu :

« Je sais. »

Santana tourna la tête vers Brittany et celle-ci se contenta de lui sourire. Elle avait retrouvé des couleurs et sa blessure paraissait bien moins grave sous le bandage blanc et propre. Santana n'oubliait cependant pas ce qu'elle avait vu.

« Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir ramper ? » demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

L'autre acquiesça docilement.

« Ça va beaucoup mieux, San, merci.

- Tu en es sûre hein ? Parce-que je peux demander à Puckerman ou à-...

- Ça va mieux, » l'interrompit Brittany et dans ses yeux vides, aucune lueur ne la trahit.

Santana aurait voulu se sentir soulagée mais un poids invisible continuait de peser sur sa poitrine, l'enserrant dans une poigne de fer. Elle n'ajouta rien.

De son côté, Mike ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il constata que ce qu'il avait pris pour une éternité de panique n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Il ne sut très bien s'il en éprouvait de l'angoisse ou un simple désarroi. Ayant regardé par-dessus son épaule, Tina était _elle_ bel et bien morte d'inquiétude. Pour ne rien arranger, son pied était toujours aussi inerte au bout de sa jambe engourdie.

Blaine goba une pastille de vitamine et rangea la trousse de secours dans son sac, se préparant déjà à ramper sur le dos. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix... Puck l'observa un instant avec dédain, puis détourna la tête.

« Il va falloir qu'on bouge d'ici, dit-il d'une voix impatiente.

- Oui, » acquiesça Finn, fatigué.

Mais aucun d'eux n'esquissa le moindre mouvement et Santana continua de tenir la main de Brittany, Tina de s'appuyer contre Mike, Rachel d'agripper Finn, Quinn de caresser machinalement le front bouillonnant de Sam, Puck de trépigner et Blaine de tous les détailler avec une sorte d'attention fragile.

« Ça ne fait que dix minutes que nous sommes là, annonça Mike après un moment d'hésitation.

- C'est tout ? grommela Santana.

- C'est déjà trop, » dit en même temps Puck d'un air sombre.

Quinn ne réagit pas. L'information entra par une oreille et ressortit par l'autre, et elle ne cessa pas de se demander ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire d'un Sam inconscient lorsque viendrait le moment de ramper.

« On va faire quoi au juste ? demanda Finn d'un ton désarmé. Chercher un endroit où se cacher... ou continuer... encore ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de nous le dire, Monsieur-le-chef-d'expédition. »

Finn essaya d'ignorer la répartie cassante de Santana et jeta un regard interrogateur à Puck.

« C'est impossible de se cacher, par ici, répliqua aussitôt celui-ci. On continue.

- Pour aller où ? demanda Quinn d'une voix frémissante.

- Je ne sais pas, admit Puck en la fixant avec prudence.

- C'est complètement idiot alors, ajouta Santana, acide.

- Tu as une autre proposition ? » gronda le jeune homme.

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Rachel les observa avec appréhension, ressentant la tension qui continuait de bruire entre eux jusque dans sa moelle. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la combinaison de Finn et elle s'en aperçut à peine.

« Non, finit par dire Santana. Mais tu as vu l'état dans lequel on est tous ? Sam est HS, Tina a un pied dans la tombe... »

La concernée échangea un regard atterré avec Rachel.

«... Britt s'est faite... bouffée l'épaule, Warbler s'est éclaté le genou et Berry est au bord de la crise de nerfs. Tu veux qu'on aille où comme ça ?

- N'importe-où ailleurs qu'ici, répliqua aussitôt Puck.

- Te rappelles-tu au moins la situation dans laquelle on se trouve ? intervint Quinn. Tu ne vois pas les os qu'il y a ici ?

- Le plus dangereux ce sont justement les monstres, rétorqua aussitôt le garçon. Je préfère avancer à l'aveuglette en étant sûr qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous avoir que rester ici sous prétexte que vous avez deux ou trois égratignures.

- Deux ou trois égratignures ? releva Tina, dubitative.

- Est-ce que tu en es sûr au moins ? demanda Quinn sans détourner les yeux du jeune homme.

- Sûr de quoi ?

- Que si on continue, on sera hors de portée. »

Puck fronça les sourcils.

« Non, avoua-t-il, mais c'est toujours mieux que de-...

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il n'y en a pas encore plus par là-bas ? poursuivit Quinn, méthodique. Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il n'y en a pas cinquante de plus de ce côté-là ? »

Puck ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Ils se fixèrent en silence et les autres continuèrent de les observer avec attention.

« Rien, » finit-il par dire avec réticence.

Quinn hocha lentement la tête.

« On ne peut aller nulle-part avec Sam comme ça, reprit-elle. Il s'est juste cogné dans la descente mais rien ne nous dit qu'il sera bien en se réveillant. Je préférerais ne pas avoir à le traîner sur plusieurs mètres... »

Un silence pensif fit place à ses paroles. Puck arrêta de jouer avec son couteau et le rangea dans sa sacoche. Rachel observa Quinn encore un instant, intriguée par cet équilibre précaire entre sang-froid et irritation sur lequel semblait reposer l'humeur de la blonde. Elle ne détourna pas les yeux lorsque l'autre s'aperçut qu'elle la lorgnait avec insistance et elles se fixèrent sans mot dire.

« Ok... Tout ça c'est carrément génial... mais on va pas rester plantés là, si ? demanda Santana avec irritation.

- Tu faisais partie de ceux qui ne voulaient pas bouger, fit remarquer Finn, dubitatif.

- _Et alors ? _Est-ce que ça veut dire que je veux moisir là ? »

Le grand dadais prit une grande inspiration et Rachel lui tapota doucement le ventre pour l'apaiser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes... alors ? demanda-t-il, essayant de contrôler l'agacement qui grondait en lui.

- Rien. Rien, c'est bien ça le problème... Aucun d'entre nous n'est capable de proposer une solution. Mais est-ce que ça veut dire pour autant qu'on doit se laisser crever ?

- Il n'a jamais été question-... voulut dire Blaine.

- Peu importe, Anderson.

- San... murmura Brittany.

- J'en ai juste marre que ce soit de pire en pire, ok ? grinça Santana en se tournant brièvement vers elle pour lui lancer un regard bouillonnant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là au juste ? Vu comment on s'y prend, on aurait pas meilleur temps de s'allonger et de mourir comme des m-...

- Il ne faut pas se précipiter, intervint Mike.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors depuis qu'on est là ? rétorqua l'autre avec fureur. On ne fait que foncer dans une direction au pif et on voit bien le résultat à chaque fois...

- Tais-toi, » murmura Quinn, effleurant la joue empourprée de Sam.

Personne ne l'entendit.

« Parce-qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix, dit Blaine avec incrédulité.

- Peu importe, répliqua Santana. On va tous mourir si on continue comme ça. On va sans doute même mourir tout court.

- N'importe-quoi, lâcha Finn. Tu-...

- Ça rentre pas dans ta petite tête, Hudson ? s'agaça l'autre. On ne peut déjà plus revenir en arrière et on est coincés dans une grotte remplie de machins qui mangent aussi de l'humain, alors si-...

- Tais-toi ! » s'écria Quinn avec brusquerie.

Santana tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle et la dévisagea d'un air furieux. Quinn serra la mâchoire, aiguillonnée par une colère froide.

« Ça ne sert à rien ce que tu fais, gronda-t-elle en vrillant la jeune femme d'un regard brûlant.

- Tu te crois plus utile peut-être ? siffla Santana.

- Tu critiques et tu ne proposes rien, rétorqua Quinn. Ton attitude ne fait qu'angoisser tout le monde. »

Blaine acquiesça imperceptiblement. Tina enfouit la tête dans les mains, incapable de supporter une nouvelle dispute entre les deux filles. A côté d'elle, Mike leva les yeux au ciel.

Elles n'apprenaient donc jamais.

« Vous êtes complètement mous du genou, grinça Santana. Si je ne m'énerve pas, qui le fera ?

- Tu ne t'énerves pas, tu déverses ton fiel !

- Arrêtez ! » s'exclama brusquement Rachel.

Cela réduisit les deux au silence et elles tournèrent la tête pour la dévisager avec surprise.

« Vous n'allez pas recommencer, poursuivit la brunette d'un ton contrarié.

- Ah, t'es revenue d'entre les hystériques ? demanda Santana avec irritation.

- Je... bredouilla Rachel. Calmez-vous, c'est tout.

- On aurait pu te dire la même chose il y a trois minutes.

- Je sais. Mais... je suis calmée maintenant, d'accord ?

- C'est étonnant. Personnellement, je ne serais pas très rassurée si j'avais un T-Rex qui me collait aux basques. »

Finn esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais Rachel le retint par le bras.

« Écoute Santana, balbutia-t-elle en reportant son attention sur l'ex-HBIC. Je sais que tu es stressée par la blessure de Brittany et aussi par toute la situation mais ce n'est pas en nous assénant des remarques à longueur de temps que tu vas te sentir mieux... Vous devriez... simplement arrêter de vous disputer, ou en tout cas essayer et... »

Le cœur de Quinn rata un battement lorsque Rachel posa les yeux sur elle. Cela ne dura qu'un bref instant mais cela parut une éternité à la blonde.

« … Et à défaut de vous entendre, au moins ne pas vous adresser la parole. Nous n'avons déjà pas beaucoup de temps pour agir me semble-t-il alors... alors il ne faut pas que nous nous laissions submergés par les tensions. C'est... c'est ce qui arrive toujours dans les films d'horreur, n'est-ce pas ? Et à la fin ils finissent même parfois par s'entretuer...

- C'est ce qui va se passer si tu ne te tais pas bien vite, Berry, » gronda Santana avec irritation.

Rachel haussa les sourcils et répliqua aussitôt d'un ton vexé :

« Tu peux m'appeler Rachel, tu sais, ça n'enlèvera rien à ton agressivité.

- Je ne suis pas agressive, aboya Santana.

- Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre, soupira Mike.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là, toi ? s'insurgea l'autre.

- Ferme-la ! siffla Puck.

- Non, arrêtez tout, dit précipitamment Rachel. Ce n'est pas ça qu'on devrait faire.

- Alors quoi ? demanda Santana d'un ton moqueur. Abreuve-nous de ta sagesse, Gandalf.

- On devrait essayer de tous se calmer et... peut-être contacter le chalet pour voir ce que Kurt et les autres en pensent.

- On pourrait faire ça, acquiesça aussitôt Finn.

- Et tu crois qu'on a que ça à foutre ? s'irrita Santana.

- Ça nous évitera au moins de prendre la mauvaise décision, expliqua Rachel d'un ton empressé. Nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord et ils auront sûrement un point de vue un peu plus objectif sur notre situation. »

Santana toisa Rachel, puis lâcha un reniflement méprisant.

« Ils sont incapables de nous envoyer de quoi nous sauver et tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de leur demander leur avis ?

- Écoute, si tu as une meilleure solution, je suis tout ouïe, s'énerva la brunette.

- Je n'en ai pas, répliqua aussitôt l'autre. Mais on n'a pas la moindre seconde à gaspiller et ce que tu proposes est complètement stupide.

- Je pense qu'on devrait faire ça, dit Finn d'un ton prudent.

- T'es con comme tes pieds, c'est pas étonnant. »

Le grand dadais serra les poings et Rachel le retint avec plus de force. Spectateurs de cet échange de moins en moins contrôlable, Tina et Blaine échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Calmez-vous, murmura hâtivement Rachel en continuant d'agripper Finn tant bien que mal pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Calmez-vous...

- T'es aussi conne que lui de toute manière, siffla Santana.

- Surveille ton langage, gronda Puck.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici à la base ? poursuivit Santana, féroce. Tu es incapable de faire trois mètres sans piquer une crise.

- Ça suffit, » intervint Quinn, contrôlant tant bien que mal sa rage.

Santana esquissa un rictus étrangement creux et lui jeta un regard de biais.

« Oh, Q, quelque-chose à ajouter ? ronronna-t-elle avec un amusement douloureusement faux.

- San... » murmura Brittany en essayant de l'attraper par la main.

Santana se déroba et l'ignora, continuant de lorgner Quinn avec une espèce de malveillance jubilatoire.

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça, dit son ancienne amie en la fixant d'un air hostile.

- Oh... et pourquoi donc, ça t'embête ? se moqua Santana.

- San... » la supplia Brittany.

Quinn ignora l'attention anxieuse dont la gratifiait Rachel.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de nous parler comme ça, répliqua-t-elle. Peu importe de qui il s'agit.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou non ?

- Espèce d'idiote, laissa échapper Quinn. Tu ne comprends pas que c'est inutile ?

- Je ne t'ai pas demandée ton avis.

- Tu es morte de trouille et on le voit tous. Mais ce n'est pas en te retournant contre nous que ça ira mieux.

- Merci de ces nobles conseils, grande et courageuse Quinn Fabray, rétorqua Santana, moqueuse. Heureusement que toi aussi tu les appliques, surtout avec ta famille... »

Tout se passa alors très vite. A bout, Quinn se rendit pitoyablement compte qu'elle était incapable de résister aux provocations de Santana... comme depuis toujours. Santana quant à elle se réjouit de voir la blonde mordre à l'hameçon et ne s'interrogea pas davantage sur le bien-fondé de sa démarche. Finn et Rachel n'eurent pas le temps de s'interposer, Brittany ne parvint pas à retenir Santana et Puck se leva trop tard.

Ivre de rage, Quinn se jeta sur Santana. Elle entrevit tout juste le rictus indéchiffrable de la brune alors qu'elle l'agrippait par les épaules.

« Arrêtez, arrêtez ! paniqua Rachel.

- _Pas encore !_» se lamenta Tina avec désarroi.

Elles roulèrent au milieu des ossements, entraînant nombreux craquements. Puck, Finn et Rachel se précipitèrent pour les séparer.

Quinn et Santana entrevoyaient tout juste leurs visages au milieu des mouvements de leurs lampes. L'une eut tout juste conscience que l'autre lui griffait la joue, l'autre ne sut pas très bien ce qu'elle agrippait et elle n'en fit pas grand cas.

« Vous êtes ridicules ! » s'exclama Blaine avec ébahissement.

Il se rapprocha en boitant pour essayer d'apporter un coup de main aux trois autres qui continuaient de rôder tout autour des deux bagarreuses, impuissants.

Et Blaine avait bien raison. C'était ridicule. Quinn ne pensait même pas savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'était jetée sur Santana en premier lieu, de la même façon que Santana se contentait simplement de donner des coups à l'aveuglette sans réfléchir, se déchargeant de toute la pression qui la suffoquait. L'une et l'autre avaient simplement conscience de cette vague de colère qui leur mangeait tout l'intérieur de la poitrine et qu'elles savaient devoir évacuer sous prétexte d'imploser.

« Vous êtes _vraiment _ridicules ! balbutia Rachel. Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! »

Au même moment, Puck la tira vivement par le bras, lui permettant d'éviter la main hasardeuse de Santana.

« Je crois que je vais donner des cours de yoga à Quinn, murmura Mike avec atterrement.

- Je t'aiderai quand j'aurai retrouver mon pied, acquiesça Tina.

- Lopez ! Sors de là tout de suite ! » grogna Puck en avançant une main pour attraper une des silhouettes gigoteuses.

Un pied sorti de nulle-part le faucha au niveau de la taille et il recula précipitamment. Finn parvint enfin à agripper le casque d'une des deux jeunes femmes et lorsqu'il le tira en arrière d'un mouvement sec, il lui resta dans les mains. Il échangea un regard désemparé avec Rachel.

Dans la confusion, l'une parvint enfin à repousser l'autre et Santana recula avec hébétement. Elle jaugea Quinn du regard, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Ok, dit Rachel avec un soupir soulagé. Maintenant-... »

Santana ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase et repartit à l'attaque. Cette fois-ci, Puck et Blaine s'interposèrent vivement. Finn et Rachel quant à eux attrapèrent Quinn par la taille pour l'empêcher de se jeter en avant elle aussi.

« Lâchez-moi, » siffla Santana en se débattant, mais les deux garçons l'avaient saisie avec fermeté.

Quinn quant à elle profita du désarroi du grand dadais et de la brunette pour se soustraire à leur emprise. Puck et Blaine n'eurent pas le temps de la voir venir et Santana ne comprit pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait. Une douleur brutale explosa au niveau de sa mâchoire et elle vit trente-six chandelles.

« QUINN ! » s'exclamèrent Finn et Rachel avec colère.

La blonde se laissa tomber au sol, grimaçant alors qu'elle prenait conscience que sa main droite l'élançait cruellement.

« Bon sang, mais vous n'êtes pas possible toutes les deux ! dit Rachel d'un ton furieux.

- C'est bien vr-... » voulut ajouter Finn, mais dans son emportement, il se redressa de tout son long et se heurta avec violence au plafond de la salle.

Tina et Mike se cachèrent les yeux d'un même mouvement, affligés, tandis que dans son coin Brittany soupirait d'un air dépité.

Un calme aussi brusque qu'étrange tomba sur eux. Puck et Blaine lâchèrent Santana, qui s'affaissa sans protester davantage. Elle évita le regard à la fois sévère et inquiet de Brittany et se palpa le menton, s'apercevant qu'un filet de sang coulait d'entre ses lèvres engourdis. Son œil au beurre noir l'élançait également de nouveau.

« Mais pourquoi faites-vous pareille chose ? continuait de dire Rachel. Vous ne pouvez pas vous énerver comme des personnes normales et simplement vous _insulter _? »

Ce regain d'énergie de la part de la brunette laissait tout le monde pantois et les deux coupables se contentèrent de hausser les épaules avec lassitude. Finn se tapota la tête, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas endommagé son casque en se cognant.

Santana accepta la compresse que Rachel lui tendait, la remerciant du bout des lèvres, et elle releva lentement les yeux. En face d'elle, Quinn fit de même et elles se fixèrent en silence. Toute colère avait disparu, autant chez l'une que chez l'autre. A leur empoignade idiote succédait une sensation de vide dérangeante. Elles se disputaient régulièrement... mais pour quoi au final ? Elles continuaient de faire du surplace, douloureusement, et jamais les excuses qui auraient dû être faites ne franchissaient leurs lèvres.

Brittany commençait à penser que les deux jeunes femmes ne se réconcilieraient jamais. Et mine de rien, elle n'était pas celle que cette perspective terrifiait le plus. Le cœur de Santana continuait de battre furieusement et elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Quant à Quinn, elle se demandait à quand remontait la dernière parole réconfortante qu'elles s'étaient adressées. Cette impression qu'il n'y avait pas de solution à leur conflit parce-que le problème était invisible ou beaucoup trop _gros _pour être nommé leur donnait la nausée à toutes les deux. L'ombre de McKinley ne planait plus sur leur relation tumultueuse et pourtant elles continuaient de s'entredéchirer, de façon de plus en plus irréversible semblait-il.

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Le mal n'était jamais venu du lycée.

...

...

_« Santana ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?_

_- ... _

_- _Santana.

_- Je ne sais pas comment répondre à cette question stupide._

_- Il faut qu'on parle pourtant._

_- Et pourquoi ? On aurait meilleur temps de se taire. J'aurais meilleur temps de me barrer._

_- Alors, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_

_- Je ne sais pas._

_-_ Tu ne sais pas._ Moi non plus._

_- Je ne veux pas... te perdre.  
><em>

_- C'est trop tard.  
><em>

_- Non.  
><em>

_- Si. C'est trop tard. J'aurais dû me barrer avant. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui nous a pris ?  
><em>

_- Je ne sais pas.  
><em>

_- Je vais m'en aller.  
><em>

_- Non. S'il-te-plaît.  
><em>

_- Je n'en peux plus. Je vais étouffer si je reste une seconde de plus ici.  
><em>

_- Moi aussi, j'étouffe.  
><em>

_- Alors quoi ? Tu préfères qu'on étouffe à deux ? Ça ne t'a pas suffi ?  
><em>

_- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Santana. C'est tout.  
><em>

_- Moi non plus, Quinn. Ça fait un bon moment que je ne sais plus ce que je fais de toute façon. Tu sais ce qu'on aurait dû retenir... et depuis un moment ? Ne jamais mettre les deux plus paumées ensemble. Cela finit toujours pas mal tourner.  
><em>

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu faire d'autre ?  
><em>

_- Je ne sais pas. N'importe-quoi d'autre.  
><em>

_- Je n'ai personne d'autre, Santana.  
><em>

_- Tu mens. Tu as ta mère, tu as Sam, tu as Mercedes... Et ce ne sont peut-être pas les plus lucides sur ton cas, mais tu as quelqu'un.  
><em>

_- Je n'ai personne. Et toi non plus.  
><em>

_- J'ai ma famille. J'ai Brittany.  
><em>

_- Elle est avec Artie._

_- Je ne parlais pas dans ce sens._

_- Pourtant tu le voudrais._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_

_- Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir._

_- Je ne mens pas. J'ai Brittany, c'est ma meilleure amie. Où est le mensonge là-dedans ?_

_- Elle est avec Artie... et ça te rend malade._

_- Tu te racontes vraiment des fables._

_- Je le sais, Santana. Je le vois quand je te regarde._

_- Je n'avais pas dit que je voulais m'en aller ? Où est mon sac ?_

_- Là, dans le coin._

_- ... _

_- Prends-le. Vas-y._

_- Tu ne me supplies pas de rester ?  
>- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille ?<em>

_- Je ne sais pas. Tu es quelqu'un de bizarre, Quinn.  
><em>

_- Je ne suis pas bizarre. Je suis... normale.  
><em>

_- Dérangée. Voilà le mot que je cherchais. Tu es dérangée.  
><em>

_- Je te retourne le compliment.  
><em>

_- Ah, je me demandais où était passée ton ironie.  
><em>

_- Tu ne voulais pas t'en aller ?  
><em>

_- Promets-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne.  
><em>

_- Regarde-moi. Est-ce que j'aurais une raison d'en glisser un mot à qui-que-ce-soit ?  
><em>

_- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu es dérangée, Quinn. Cela m'étonne que tu n'aies pas encore essayé de tuer quelqu'un.  
><em>

_- Je suis peut-être à deux doigts de l'homicide, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire.  
><em>

_- Et encore cette douce ironie. Au revoir, Quinn.  
><em>

_- Au revoir, Santana._

_- …_

_- ... _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
><em>

_- Je... Écoute... Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça, d'accord ?  
><em>

_- Pourtant, tes intentions m'ont semblé bien claires.  
><em>

_- Je ne parle pas que de ça.  
><em>

_- De quoi alors ?  
><em>

_- De tout.  
><em>

_- C'est un terme bien large.  
><em>

_- Je parle de notre amitié, Quinn.  
><em>

_- Est-ce qu'on peut encore qualifier ce qu'on a d'« amitié » ?  
><em>

_- Puisqu'il n'y a pas de mot dans le dictionnaire qui corresponde de près ou de loin à notre relation, je crois bien que nous n'avons pas le choix.  
><em>

_- Très bien. Et pourquoi me parles-tu de notre « amitié » ?  
><em>

_- Parce-que cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça.  
><em>

_- Je vois. Bon.  
><em>

_- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je dis ça ?  
><em>

_- Eh bien puisque tu y tiens tant, si...  
><em>

_- J'ai besoin de savoir que ça t'intéresse.  
><em>

_- Tu sais très bien si ça m'intéresse ou non.  
><em>

_- Non. Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne pas savoir.  
><em>

_- Continue ou va-t-en. Ma mère sera bientôt là.  
><em>

_- Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas grave, je vais m'en aller. Sache simplement que cela ne devait pas se __passer comme ça._

_- Ok. Je dois le noter sur un pense-bête ou quoi ?  
><em>

_- Ton ironie contribue en partie à ton charme mais bon sang, tu devrais lâcher l'affaire des fois.  
><em>

_- Au revoir, Santana.  
><em>

_- Au revoir, Q. N'oublie pas de faire tes dix prières du soir.  
><em>

_- Et toi tes dix garçons.  
><em>

_- Quoi ?  
><em>

_- Rien.  
><em>

_- … »_

...

...

« Vous me faites vraiment honte, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Rachel avec une sévérité presque comique, mettant fin à un moment de flottement particulièrement long.

- On a compris, » gronda Santana en lui jetant un regard hostile.

Mais Rachel ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle, se dirigeant vers Quinn. Celle-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, prenant soudain conscience de l'absence de son casque. Elle tâtonna tout autour d'elle, stupéfaite. Se retournant, elle se trouva face au regard attentif de Rachel, qui s'était agenouillée à côté d'elle.

« Où est mon casque ? bredouilla Quinn.

- Tu as une griffure sur la joue... » murmura Rachel en réponse.

Quinn écarquilla les yeux, déboussolée.

« Q-Quoi ? O-où ? »

L'autre leva une main pour effleurer la joue en question et Quinn ne sut très bien si les picotements douloureux qu'elle ressentit à cet instant-là était dû à la blessure ou bien à quelque-chose de complètement différent. Elle aperçut soudain le regard incrédule que Finn, debout derrière la brunette, leur jetait, et, voyant Rachel qui farfouillait déjà dans sa trousse de secours, Quinn la lui arracha des mains.

« Ça va aller... » dit-elle précipitamment en la gratifiant d'un sourire crispé.

Rachel battit des paupières.

« Tu... Tu en es sûre ? » demanda-t-elle avec perplexité.

Quinn hocha vivement la tête.

« Je crois... Je crois que je vais voir comment se porte la jambe de Tina dans ce cas... » balbutia Rachel.

Lui jetant un regard de côté, Quinn eut tout juste le temps d'entrapercevoir son expression incrédule. L'instant d'après, la brunette se dirigeait maladroitement vers Mike et Tina, zigzaguant entre ces ossements qu'elle essayait de ne pas voir. Cependant, quelques craquements sonores ne manquèrent pas de résonner sur son passage.

« Bon... maintenant que nos petites catcheuses se sont calmées... dit Puck. On va pouvoir se décider peut-être ?

- Rachel avait raison, répondit aussitôt Brittany. Il faudrait qu'on voit ce que les autres en pensent.

- Le communicateur est dans quel sac ? demanda Mike, se levant déjà.

- Bon... mais vite alors... » grommela Puck.

A cet instant, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le tunnel. Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, stupéfaits.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » balbutia Tina.

Rachel avait commencé à défaire l'attelle de la jeune fille. Elle suspendit son geste pour contempler l'ouverture béant à sa droite avec angoisse. Son cœur battait la chamade avec tant de force qu'elle n'aurait pas été étonnée qu'il les trahisse tous. Levant les yeux, Quinn vit Puck qui leur faisait signe de ne pas bouger. Puis, elle dirigea son attention sur Sam et le trouva bien trop loin d'eux. Le garçon gisait à l'écart du groupe.

Le silence bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. Elle essaya d'ignorer les fourmillements qui la parcouraient de la tête aux pieds.

Santana se fit violence pour ne pas bouger. Brittany était appuyée contre la roche, à plusieurs mètres devant elle. Seule. Elles se dévisagèrent et le sourire dont la pétillante blonde la gratifia lui donna le nausée.

Finn et Blaine échangèrent un regard. Les traits de leur visage s'étaient altérés sous l'effet de l'anxiété.

Mike leva le bras pour se gratter le menton et la manche de sa combinaison glissa sur son bras avec un léger bruissement. Les chiffres digitaux dansèrent devant les yeux voilés de Quinn.

_6:34.  
><em>

_C'était tout ? _

Elle reporta son attention sur Sam. Elle s'attarda sur son abdomen, qui se soulevait imperceptiblement au rythme de sa respiration régulière. Elle observa aussi un instant son visage si apaisé, aux joues cramoisis. Elle avisa son sourire presque amusé.

Elle tendit l'oreille.

Toujours ce même silence pesant, entremêlé des vagues respirations de ses compagnons, tout autour d'elle. Mike, Tina et Rachel étaient assis dans un coin. Blaine et Finn se tenaient courbés au milieu des débris, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Santana se situait la plus au fond avec Puck et ne quittait pas Brittany des yeux, qui elle était assise contre une paroi, juste en face de Mike.

Et il y avait Sam. Trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Et à la fois terriblement proche de l'ouverture.

Quinn croisa le regard de Puck, et devinant ses intentions, celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

Ne fais pas ça.

Quinn entrouvrit la bouche. Je ne peux pas le laisser là, articula-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Puck secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche, faisant danser sa lampe sur les parois exiguës.

Quinn le gratifia du haussement de sourcil fabrayique pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas Sam dans une position aussi vulnérable. Puck lui fit signe qu'ils s'en occuperaient après.

_Après quoi ? _

Quinn retint un reniflement agacé.

Au même moment, un nouveau bruit sourd retentit. Plus proche. N'y tenant plus, Quinn se jeta en avant, faisant craquer plusieurs os sous ses semelles couvertes de poussière. Elle devina que les autres retenaient une exclamation paniquée et rejoignit Sam le plus rapidement possible, essayant de ne pas lever les yeux vers l'ouverture.

Elle s'arrêta juste à côté de lui, vacillant un instant, et écouta les battements erratiques qui tambourinaient à ses tempes.

Aux craquements secs fit place un silence encore plus lourd qu'auparavant. Elle ne voulut pas se demander si elle avait attiré un quelconque prédateur par sa démarche imprudente... et pourtant elle se le demanda. Elle ne voulut pas penser aux tapotements qui avaient résonné il y avait de cela à peine une demi-heure derrière eux... mais elle y pensa. Elle ne voulut pas faire face à l'ouverture... et pourtant elle y fit face.

Et elle ne vit rien. Ne portant plus de casque, elle n'avait pas de lampe pour y voir parfaitement clair mais plissant les yeux, elle fut quasiment sûre de ne distinguer rien d'autre que la stalagmite contre laquelle s'était assommé Sam.

_Quasiment_ sûre. Ce qui signifiait pas tout à fait.

Elle essaya de contrôler sa respiration et baissa les yeux. Aucun changement n'était visible sur les traits inertes du garçon. L'idée qu'il se trouvât dans un quelconque coma effleura Quinn, mais elle la balaya aussitôt.

C'était absurde. Il n'avait fait que se cogner après tout.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y repenser car un tapotement résonna au niveau de l'ouverture. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et elle releva lentement la tête.

Elle ne voyait toujours rien.

Rachel déglutit péniblement, Finn cligna des yeux, Blaine entrouvrit la bouche. L'attente se prolongeait et l'ouverture restait toujours aussi déserte. Mais ils n'avaient pas rêvé. Il y avait bien eu un tapotement. Semblable à ceux émis par les créatures lorsqu'elles les avaient poursuivis.

Soudain, une tête émergea du tunnel. Puck resserra machinalement la main autour de son couteau, enfoui dans le fond de sa sacoche. Santana retint un hoquet dégoûté. Quinn crut bien qu'elle allait vomir lorsque les pupilles laiteuses parurent s'orienter droit dans sa direction.

Les narines frémirent et les membres grêles émergèrent à leur tour, luisant étrangement à la lueur lointaine des lampes des autres. Celle de Sam éclairait le plafond, de ce fait elle n'était pas d'une grande utilité à Quinn.

Mike haussa les sourcils et contempla la créature avec attention alors qu'elle se posait sans bruit au sol, humant l'air tout autour d'elle. Oui, elle était bien aveugle. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Ils l'espéraient tous en tout cas.

Un désagréable frisson parcourut Quinn de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la bête se dirigeait précautionneusement vers elle. Sa tête informe dodelinait de droite à gauche et elle continuait de renifler tout autour d'elle. Quinn n'aurait su dire si elle se déplaçait comme une araignée ou bien davantage comme un crabe. A vrai dire, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que la chose était de plus en plus proche et que dans la légère pénombre que sa lampe frontale aurait sans doute pu rompre aisément, Quinn se l'imaginait sans doute moins horrible et effrayante qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

Tous observaient la lente progression du prédateur, suffoqués par l'inquiétude. Rachel plaqua une main sur sa bouche, Tina écarquilla les yeux.

Quinn essaya de contrôler sa respiration. Bien malgré elle, des images de _The Descent_ lui revinrent par flashs. Ce n'était qu'un film, donc par définition quelque-chose de fictif. Mais là-dedans aussi les créatures étaient aveugles et elle se rappelait que les malheureuses protagonistes limitaient leurs mouvements un maximum lorsqu'elles étaient dans les parages.

C'était drôle. Quinn était habituellement capable de rester presque aussi immobile qu'une statue et là, il lui semblait soudain s'effondrer _littéralement_, semblable à un château de cartes. Elle n'en était pas encore à trembler comme une feuille, mais plus les yeux globuleux se rapprochaient, plus elle ressentait l'irrépressible envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Mais il y avait Sam.

Lentement, précautionneusement, elle posa une main sur le front moite du jeune homme. La créature ne sembla pas repérer le mouvement et Quinn en déduisit que sa perception restait très limitée de ce côté-là.

Santana observait la scène, en proie à tout un tas d'émotions contradictoires. Jetant un regard de côté à Puck, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait du mal à ne pas frissonner lui aussi. Ses yeux paraissaient presque prêts à sortir de leurs orbites tant il les ouvrait sous l'effet de la tension.

_« N'aie pas peur. Tout ira bien. » _

La voix résonna dans la tête de Quinn, lointaine.

Sous sa paume moite, le front de Sam pulsait légèrement. Ou peut-être que c'étaient les propres battements de son cœur qui remontaient jusque dans ses doigts engourdis de peur. Quelle importance. Le monstre n'était plus qu'à quatre petits mètres à présent.

Le rai lumineux de la lampe de Sam jetait des ombres étirées sur sa silhouette squelettique. Quinn eut l'impression qu'il était légèrement plus petit que les monstres auxquels ils avaient été confrontés auparavant mais elle n'en était pas bien sûre. Ce détail n'avait aucune importance non plus de toute manière.  
>La bête se stoppa brusquement et mettant son maigre cou en mouvement, se courba pour humer la semelle des baskets de Sam. Quinn écarquilla les yeux et resta impassible, se recroquevillant intérieurement de terreur.<p>

Rachel se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier.

Les narines tressaillirent pendant ce qui sembla d'interminables secondes, puis la créature se redressa et fixa de nouveau son attention sur Quinn. Celle-ci avait l'impression glaçante que les yeux la voyaient réellement, mais elle ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Il était maintenant évident que la bête était aveugle.

Le prédateur s'approcha encore, grignotant beaucoup trop de centimètres au goût de Quinn, et se dressant sur ses membres arrières, renifla l'air avec encore plus d'insistance, à tout juste un mètre du visage terrifié de la blonde.

Un picotement se réveilla discrètement au niveau de sa joue gauche. Et soudain, elle comprit.

_L'odeur du sang. _

C'était l'odeur du sang qui avait attiré le monstre jusqu'à elle. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'essuyer la griffure infligée par Santana et si elle avait fini par ne plus sentir le sang poisseux qui barrait sa joue empoussiérée, il était bien là. Encore frais.

Elle espéra que Sam ne risquait rien. Elle espéra que l'eau qu'elle avait renversé sur son visage avait suffi à masquer l'odeur. C'était stupide parce-que rien n'était moins sûr. C'était aussi un peu idiot parce-que si elle se faisait manger elle, il ne lui servait à rien de savoir Sam encore en un seul morceau. Mais peut-être était-elle capable d'une pensée altruiste pour une fois.

Elle n'avait plus vraiment conscience des battements qui faisaient frémir ses tempes. C'était comme si le sang avait reflué de tout son corps pour se concentrer en un seul point : son cœur. Elle le sentait qui se débattait pour sortir de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tambourinant contre ses côtes, bousculant l'estomac et les poumons afin d'échapper à un sort peut-être inéluctable.

Allait-elle mourir ainsi ? Si... tôt ?

Ils avaient tous l'impression d'être là depuis une éternité. Et pourtant cela faisait depuis à peine deux jours qu'ils progressaient péniblement dans cette grotte.

Quant à Quinn, cela faisait depuis à peine presque dix huit ans qu'elle poursuivait son insignifiante existence.

Que resterait-il ? Pouvait-elle regretter ces dernières années, faites de frustration, de secrets, d'hypocrisie et de regrets ? Ou pouvait-elle se dire que jamais les choses n'auraient pu être différentes parce-qu'elle était qui elle était ?

Qu'est-ce que cela faisait au juste de se faire dévorer vivant ? Peut-être la créature lui briserait-elle la nuque avant de s'adonner à son festin. Peut-être à cet instant précis, une horde de pompiers surgirait-elle du tunnel, hurlant et criant... A sa rescousse.

Ils survivraient tous. Tina mettrait du temps à se remettre de sa blessure mais elle finirait par guérir complètement. Rachel et Kurt pourraient entrer à NYADA comme si de rien n'était. Ils suivraient tous les chemins qu'ils s'étaient tracés.

Mais si les secours n'arrivaient pas... si la créature continuait d'avancer et qu'elle sentait le sang qui perlait encore sur sa joue... ces chemins resteraient-ils inchangés ? Quinn avait-elle seulement un quelconque chemin à emprunter ?

Si les choses s'arrêtaient là... tout de suite... La réponse serait bien simple...

Sa main se crispa sur le front de Sam et elle s'empêcha d'esquisser un mouvement de recul alors que la créature s'approchait davantage encore.

Quinn sentit la terreur se frayer un chemin insidieux jusqu'à la partie la plus consciente de son esprit et elle ferma machinalement les yeux pour ne plus avoir à faire face au monstre hideux.

Le visage de Liz dansa devant ses paupières. Elle la vit hausser un sourcil à la manière si caractéristique des sœurs Fabray, puis la vriller d'un regard froid.

_« Tu vas aller en enfer. » _

Et Quinn ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi l'enfer ressemblait.

La figure peu indulgente de sa sœur disparut et ce fut le noir complet. Elle devinait toujours les tambourinements dans sa poitrine. Elle entendait un bourdonnement continu depuis plusieurs secondes dans ses oreilles, semblable au bruit d'une guêpe furieuse.

Sans cela, elle se serait sans doute crue morte. De peur en tous les cas, elle l'était.

Elle essaya de penser à quelque-chose de rassurant. De simple.

Elle sentait toujours le front de Sam qui palpitait avec légèreté sous sa paume tremblante.

...

...

_Elle __rouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à la mine attentive de Sam.  
><em>

_« Hein ? Pardon ? bredouilla-t-elle, hébétée.  
><em>

_- Je te demandais ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse aujourd'hui, dit Sam avec patience.  
><em>

_- Oh. »  
><em>

_Quinn battit des yeux avec stupidité, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.  
><em>

_Ils se faisaient face, tous deux assis en tailleur sur le lit du garçon. Sa guitare était soigneusement appuyée contre la table de chevet.  
><em>

_Depuis qu'ils avaient achevé de répéter la chanson, c'était comme si leur routine si agréable s'était enrayée. Ou bien était-ce peut-être à cause du baiser échangé que tout paraissait s'écrouler avec tant de facilité.  
><em>

_Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé.  
><em>

_« Je ne sais pas. » finit par répondre Quinn d'une voix creuse.  
><em>

_Sam hocha lentement la tête et la gratifia d'un sourire léger.  
><em>

_« Il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui. On pourrait aller faire du vélo... »  
><em>

_Quinn baissa les yeux sur sa jupe.  
><em>

_«... ou simplement se promener, ajouta-t-il aussitôt en se retenant de rire.  
><em>

_- Je ne sais pas, » dit-elle aussitôt d'une voix traînante.  
><em>

_Comme pour les encourager à mettre le nez dehors, une nuée d'oiseaux passa en piaillant dans le jardin de la famille Evans.  
><em>

_« Tout le monde est plus ou moins ailleurs à cette période des vacances, » déclara Sam après un moment de flottement.  
><em>

_Quinn détourna vivement les yeux de la fenêtre et le fixa avec curiosité.  
><em>

_« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? »  
><em>

_Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté, un peu gêné, et des mèches de cheveux lui tombèrent devant les yeux. Quinn se dit qu'il était peut-être urgent d'aller chez le coiffeur. Elle se retint de lui faire la réflexion.  
><em>

_« Eh bien... je pensais que ce qui te gênait c'était la perspective de croiser d'autres personnes que tu connaissais. » dit-il à mi-voix.  
><em>

_Quinn fronça les sourcils.  
><em>

_« Tu as parlé à Mike ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.  
><em>

_Sam écarquilla aussitôt les yeux et leva les mains en signe de défense.  
><em>

_« Non, pourquoi ? »  
><em>

_Elle sut aussitôt qu'il mentait. Elle laissa le silence se prolonger entre eux, se demandant si elle devait en vouloir à Mike d'avoir révélé cette information au blond. Bah, ce n'était pas comme si c'était un secret d'État... Kurt avait dû comprendre sa sauvagerie soudaine lorsqu'ils avaient _failli _se croiser à la médiathèque.  
><em>

_Et puisqu'il s'agissait de Kurt, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait mis tout le monde au courant. Ou pas. Quinn n'en savait rien.  
><em>

_Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question de Sam, elle lâcha négligemment :  
><em>

_« Pour rien. »  
><em>

_Le blond acquiesça sans mot dire, pensif.  
><em>

_Quinn le fixa en silence, se demandant s'ils ne devraient pas en parler maintenant.  
><em>

_Mais il faisait tellement beau et Sam paraissait tellement enjoué... Il n'y avait bien qu'elle-même qui se sentait mal à l'aise. Comme à chaque fois dans l'histoire...  
><em>

_Le garçon releva la tête, la détailla un instant, puis il esquissa un sourire en coin et se leva du lit. Quinn l'observa d'un œil lointain alors qu'il ouvrait un des tiroirs de son bureau. Elle ne vit pas très bien ce qu'il en sortait jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne et agite devant elle deux coupons noirs.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.  
><em>

_Sam ne se départit pas de son large sourire.  
><em>

_« Tu ne les reconnais pas ? Ils n'ont pas changé pourtant. »  
><em>

_Quinn plissa les yeux et une boule se forma dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle comprit ce dont il s'agissait.  
><em>

_« Non, je ne vois pas, dit-elle d'une voix creuse.  
><em>

_- Deux places pour le _Rocky Horror _! s'exclama aussitôt Sam.  
><em>

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? demanda Quinn.  
><em>

_- A ton avis ? Je devais y aller avec Puck mais bon, il était pas très chaud alors... Ça te dit ? La séance est demain, à minuit.  
><em>

_- Je croyais que le vieux cinéma avait fermé, » fit remarquer Quinn, continuant d'arborer une attitude détachée.  
><em>

_Sam haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.  
><em>

_« Visiblement non. Mais ce serait un peu idiot d'attendre pour voir si ça perdure, tu crois pas ? »  
><em>

_Quinn ne répondit rien et continua de le fixer d'un air impassible. Sam agita les tickets avec plus de frénésie sous son nez.  
><em>

_« Allez, Quinn ! Comme au bon vieux temps ! »  
><em>

Comme au bon vieux temps. _  
><em>

_Elle avait soudain l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse erreur.  
><em>

_Sam et elle étaient déjà allés voir le_ Rocky Horror Picture Show. _Lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble plus précisément. Et bien que cela fit plus d'un an, le souvenir était encore vif dans l'esprit de la blonde. Elle savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais ce moment, tout simplement parce-que ça avait été un des instants le plus heureux de son existence. Pendant deux heures, elle n'avait pensé à rien d'autre qu'au présent et à cette joie que lui procurait le fait d'être assise dans une salle obscure, le sourire large et sincère de Sam visible à chaque fois qu'elle regardait à sa droite. Elle avait complètement oublié Santana, Finn, Puck, Beth, Shelby, Rachel, Liz, sa mère et son père, le _monde entier_, et pendant ces deux heures, elle avait eu l'impression enivrante et merveilleusement croyable d'être complètement et indubitablement amoureuse de Sam.  
><em>

_Ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé avec un garçon depuis le milieu de sa première année, lorsqu'elle était sortie avec Finn. Avec leur rupture était morte la certitude qu'elle pouvait trouver_ le bon. _Et avec Sam et le_ Rocky Horror _renaissaient cette impression de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Rachel. Le côté éphémère de ce sentiment l'avait rendu d'autant plus puissant aux yeux de Quinn.  
><em>

_Et c'était pour cela que cette séance de cinéma resterait à jamais graver dans sa mémoire. Même quand elle y repensait aujourd'hui, c'était avec un sentiment de sérénité et de nostalgie qu'aucun des événements qui avaient eu lieu par la suite ne pouvait ternir.  
><em>

_Et si ce moment avait fait aussi forte impression sur Sam que sur elle, il était idiot de feindre l'incompréhension. La formule du garçon était claire en plus.  
><em>

Comme au bon vieux temps. _  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire pour toi quand on s'est embrassés ? » demanda Quinn d'un ton abrupt.  
><em>

_Le sourire du garçon se volatilisa aussitôt et il la contempla avec désarroi.  
><em>

_« Quoi ? » balbutia-t-il.  
><em>

_Elle aurait peut-être dû y aller plus subtilement mais elle préférait en parler tant qu'elle en avait le courage.  
><em>

_« Il y a trois jours, expliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire pour toi ? »  
><em>

_Le garçon fronça les sourcils et reposa machinalement les tickets dans le tiroir.  
><em>

_« Euh... bredouilla-t-il. Pas grand-chose. Pourquoi ? Ça aurait dû ? »  
><em>

_Elle le voyait qui avait du mal à soutenir son regard prudent.  
><em>

_« _Sam._  
><em>

_- C'est la vérité, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Tu voulais m'embrasser et je voulais t'embrasser et... et c'est tout. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas prête à... enfin...  
><em>

_- Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas prête, dit précipitamment Quinn. Ça n'arrivera... tout simplement _plus_, Sam. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?  
><em>

_- Je ne suis pas idiot, répliqua le blond d'un air vaguement boudeur. On n'est plus des gosses. On n'en __est plus aux bisous et aux trucs dans le genre.  
><em>

_- Alors quoi ?  
><em>

_- Alors quoi quoi ?  
><em>

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'emmènes voir le_ Rocky Horror ?_  
><em>

_- Je te l'ai dit. Je devais y aller avec Puck mais ça a été annulé... alors autant que j'utilise mes billets avant qu'ils ne soient périmés, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis je me suis souvenu qu'on s'était bien amusés quand on y était allés la première fois alors... je te l'ai proposé. Comme ça. Mais tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, je pourrai toujours essayer de convaincre Mike ou Artie...  
><em>

_- La première fois qu'on y est allés, on sortait ensemble, lui rappela Quinn. Je ne veux pas d'ambiguïté mal placée entre nous.  
><em>

_- Il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté, » répliqua Sam d'un ton agacé.  
><em>

_C'était faux.  
><em>

_Le jeune homme ne manqua rien de l'expression sceptique de la blonde.  
><em>

_« Bon sang Quinn, pas la peine d'être aussi parano ! ajouta-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
><em>

_- Je ne suis pas _parano, _rétorqua-t-elle. Mais pour quelle autre raison voudrais-tu passer tes après-midis avec moi ? »  
><em>

_Sam entrouvrit la bouche, vraisemblablement désarmé par sa réponse.  
><em>

_« Tu ne crois pas possible que je veuille te voir... pour d'autres motifs que ça ? demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.  
><em>

_- Nous ne nous sommes pas réellement adressés la parole depuis plusieurs mois, déclara Quinn d'un ton égal. Pourquoi est-ce que soudainement tu voudrais me revoir pendant l'été ?  
><em>

_- Mais... balbutia Sam, se passant une main machinale dans les cheveux. Mais parce-que je t'aime bien... Bien sûr que nous somme sortis ensemble. Mais ensuite il y a eu Mercedes, il y a eu d'autres filles et... et nous voilà maintenant. Je veux être ton ami, Quinn... et je le serai simplement si toi, tu me le permets. »  
><em>

_La blonde continua de le fixer avec prudence, mutique.  
><em>

_« Est-ce que tu me crois au moins ? » lui demanda Sam, désemparé.  
><em>

_Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, jouant machinalement avec un pan de son cardigan. Il y avait encore pas mal de choses qu'elle aurait voulu dire ou demander au jeune homme, mais elle avait le sentiment que c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient supporter - l'un et l'autre - pour aujourd'hui.  
><em>

_« Bon... Très bien. Je te crois, finit-elle par dire d'un ton mesuré. Et je veux bien aller revoir le _Rocky Horror _avec toi. »  
><em>

_Le visage du garçon s'illumina aussitôt. Sam était de toute évidence grandement soulagé.  
><em>

_Et Quinn ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner son sourire._

...

...

Elle garda les paupières closes, consciente des reniflements discrets à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Elle savait que si elle ouvrait les yeux et qu'elle tombait nez-à-nez avec la tête difforme du monstre, elle serait incapable de _ne pas _réagir.

Les autres étaient tout aussi immobiles. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment porter assistance à Quinn, car ils craignaient d'attirer le reste de la horde en manifestant leur présence aussi naïvement. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus il devenait évident que s'ils ne faisaient rien, les choses risquaient de se gâter malgré tout. Depuis plusieurs minutes, Puck ne cessait d'échanger des regards alertes avec Rachel, tripotant nerveusement son couteau, la main toujours enfouie dans sa sacoche.

Santana quant à elle ne quittait plus Brittany des yeux, prise à la gorge par la certitude que quelque-chose allait forcément leur tomber dessus d'un instant à l'autre. Mais la pétillante blonde se contentait de lui adresser le même sourire un peu tendu, et cette appréhension (trop) familière continuait de lui tortiller l'estomac.

_« Tu vas aller en enfer. »_

Quinn serra les paupières, se sentant tentée par une curiosité morbide. L'enfer, elle y était déjà. Mais tant qu'elle ne le voyait pas, cela lui allait parfaitement. Elle s'imagina la créature, immobilisée à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle, sa peau visqueuse bizarrement illuminée par le faisceau du casque de Sam.

Elle avait peine à respirer.

Soudain, une série de claquements aigrelets retentit loin derrière elle. Elle se figea mais eut le réflexe de ne pas se retourner pour voir ce dont il s'agissait.

La bête se dressa aussitôt sur ses membres squelettiques, aux aguets. Ses narines frémirent avec plus de frénésie et la mince ligne qui lui faisait office de bouche s'entrouvrit sous l'effet d'une excitation animale. Elle ne bougea pas de sa position cependant, maintenant toujours cette distance malsaine entre Quinn et elle.

Une nouvelle série de claquements brefs résonna dans le silence de mort qui enveloppait la pièce, et cette fois-ci elle sembla tout à fait oublier sa proie hypothétique, se précipitant au milieu du tas d'ossements pour suivre les bruits successifs qu'elle venait d'entendre. Quelques os se heurtèrent sur son passage mais ils ne la gênèrent pas, habituée qu'elle était à ce genre d'environnements.

Puck ne détourna pas un seul instant les yeux de cette silhouette qui se déplaçait avec agilité dans sa direction. Les graines de tournesol qu'il avait balancées hors de sa sacoche frissonnaient encore sur la roche sèche.

Tout juste consciente de la sueur froide qui lui dégoulinait dans le creux de la nuque, Rachel rentra la tête dans les épaules alors que le monstre passait rapidement derrière elle, l'effleurant presque. Mike et Tina le suivirent des yeux, paralysés par une terreur dont ils avaient du mal à saisir l'ampleur. Finn se fit violence pour ne pas bouger et serra les poings lorsque le prédateur manqua marcher sur son pied gauche. Emporté par son excitation, celui-ci ne les remarquait plus. Cela n'empêcha pas Blaine de tressaillir au moment où la créature le dépassait à son tour.

Puck gardait le regard fixé sur la bête, tendu comme un arc.

Brittany se fit la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait _vraiment_ à Gollum lorsqu'elle la vit passer à quelques mètres d'elle et Santana ferma les yeux pour ne pas la voir arriver. Au même moment, trahi par ses jambes flageolantes de peur et engourdi par ces longues minutes passées à moitié plié en deux, Finn vacilla et son pied dérapa sur un crâne humain, qui se brisa sèchement sous sa semelle.

Le monstre stoppa sa course et fit aussitôt volte-face. Le cœur de Puck eut un raté et Tina écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée.

D'un geste de la main précipité, le garçon à la crête balança les dernières graines qu'il lui restait par-dessus son épaule. Désorientée, la créature se figea et se retourna encore, remuant le crâne en tous sens pour essayer de déterminer la direction à emprunter. Malgré tout, elle parut sur le point de repartir vers Finn, et, pendant un douloureux moment d'incertitude, Puck et Santana n'eurent à voir que son dos squelettique, le long duquel ressortait une colonne vertébrale tortueuse. Au comble du désespoir, Puck tapa du pied dans le but d'attirer définitivement l'attention de la bête.

Cela fonctionna.

Elle se retourna vivement et ses pupilles aveugles semblèrent le transpercer de part-en-part. La seconde d'après, elle s'élançait.

Ils se trouvèrent tous une nouvelle fois surpris par la vélocité de ces créatures maudites et Puck eut tout juste le temps de la voir arriver sur lui. Santana n'avait pas très bien compris l'intention du jeune homme et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas eu la stupidité de se sacrifier pour faire diversion. Mais cela fut bref.

La main de Puck surgit hors de sa sacoche, un éclair métallique brilla fugacement entre le prédateur et lui et, l'instant d'après, la créature se réceptionnait stupidement sur la lame aiguisée de son couteau. Celle-ci n'était cependant pas assez longue pour l'achever et la bête piailla de douleur, essayant mollement de se dégager. Puck n'hésita pas et lui brisa la nuque d'un mouvement agile du poignet. Les autres furent secoués d'un même sursaut en entendant le craquement produit. Et ce fut tout.

_« Tu vas aller en enfer. »_

Quinn gardait les paupières obstinément closes.

_« Tu vas aller en enfer. »_

Elle avait bien sûr entendu tout ce qui s'était passé derrière elle mais une paralysie inexplicable l'empêchait d'amorcer le moindre mouvement pour voir ce qu'il en était du prédateur.

Elle était morte de trouille.

« Saleté... » grommela Puck en laissant la bête s'affaisser au sol.

Il l'observa un instant, s'assurant bien qu'elle ne respirait plus, puis retira son couteau de la chair laiteuse. Il essuya précautionneusement la lame sur le tissu de sa combinaison, sous les regards stupéfaits des autres.

« Mais... comment est-ce que tu fais ? bredouilla Finn.

- Quoi ? demanda Puck, incrédule.

- Tu es une vraie machine de guerre, Puckerman, fit remarquer Santana.

- Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de ces... machins... murmura Rachel d'une voix blanche.

- Je veux juste sortir d'ici, » grommela le jeune homme en refermant sa sacoche.

Il leur faisait l'effet d'un chirurgien qui venait de terminer une opération de routine. Rachel ne sut pas très bien pourquoi, mais cela lui arracha un frisson effrayé.

_« Tu vas aller en enfer. »_

Des craquements retentirent autour de Quinn. Elle les ignora. Ne pas ouvrir les yeux, ne pas les...

« Eh, Quinn. »

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle fut secouée d'un violent sursaut, se retournant aussitôt.

« Oups, désolé. » bredouilla Blaine, reculant machinalement.

Elle le dévisagea avec hébétement et s'aperçut soudain qu'elle s'accrochait à Sam comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« C'est terminé... murmura Blaine. Tu peux... te décrisper. »

Elle cligna des paupières, incapable de prononcer la moindre syllabe.

« Tu veux... un peu d'eau ? lui proposa le garçon. De la vitamine ? Un... Un pansement pour ta griffure ? »

A cette dernière question, Quinn réagit aussitôt, hochant la tête avec frénésie.

_L'odeur du sang. _

Elle s'essuya précipitamment la joue avec la compresse qu'elle gardait serrée dans sa main et elle accepta le pansement que lui tendait Blaine sans mot dire.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de l'eau ? »

Elle sentait encore le souffle erratique de la créature sur son visage brûlant d'angoisse.

« Quinn ? »

Elle tourna son regard vers l'ouverture, se rendant à peine compte qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille.

« Tu m'entends ? »

A quelques mètres de là, Santana rejoignait précipitamment Brittany, faisant peu cas des craquements qu'elle provoquait sur son passage.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en dévisageant la pétillante blonde avec intensité.

Celle-ci leva une main pour effleurer sa lèvre enflée.

« _Britt. _» l'interpella Santana avec brusquerie.

La blonde la contempla sans mot dire et voyant qu'elle fixait toujours sa lèvre avec attention, Santana attrapa sa main pour la forcer à se concentrer.

« Oui oui. » dit finalement Brittany, et le sourire qu'elle esquissa était bien trop léger pour rassurer Santana.

Cependant, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu me dis si ça te fait mal, d'accord ? » demanda Rachel en levant des yeux attentifs vers Tina.

Cette dernière acquiesça. La brunette baissa de nouveau les yeux et s'efforça de finir de défaire l'attelle de la jeune femme. Mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle en était incapable.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? proposa Mike.

- Non, ça ira, » balbutia Rachel de son habituel ton obstiné.

Assis à quelques mètre de là, Finn les contemplait à la dérobée, se remettant difficilement de sa frayeur. Puck vint le rejoindre, se déplaçant avec précaution entre les ossements.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il.

Le grand dadais lui jeta un regard de côté et il s'aperçut que son ami mastiquait une graine de tournesol. Il se demanda confusément s'il l'avait ramassée par-terre.

« Hé Finn, s'impatienta Puck. _Ça va aller ?_ »

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, comme tiré d'un cauchemar, et il hocha la tête, laconique.

« Tu penses qu'on devrait faire quoi vu ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » lui demanda encore Puck.

Finn fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea avec perplexité.

« Je te pose la question vu que t'es un des guides, » déclara l'autre en haussant les épaules.

Finn continua de le jauger du regard, ne sachant très bien si Puck le prenait au sérieux ou bien s'il se moquait de lui. Et que ce fût la première ou la deuxième option, il se rendit compte que de toute manière, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Je vais voir comment va Sam. » balbutia-t-il d'un ton plat.

Puck fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais Finn se contenta de s'éloigner en direction de Blaine et Quinn sans rien ajouter.

L'angoisse et l'horreur des derniers instants flottaient toujours autour d'eux et s'ils se sentaient un peu trop à l'aise, il leur suffisait de regarder le corps recroquevillé de la créature pour se rappeler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Malgré tout, quelque-chose comme un vague soulagement leur allégeait imperceptiblement le cœur, et bien que Santana continua de s'inquiéter pour Brittany, Quinn de se demander quand Sam reviendrait à lui et les autres de penser aux secours qu'ils attendaient toujours, ils ressentaient un calme suffisant pour tenter de réfléchir à peu près correctement à la situation. Plus ou moins en tous les cas, car les mains de Rachel continuaient de faire des caprices et Quinn n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Mais c'était mieux que rien. Et c'était déjà trop.

Puck décida de fouiller les sacs à la recherche du communicateur. L'avis d'Artie ne serait pas de trop et peut-être même qu'il pourrait leur en dire plus sur l'avancement des secours... ou pas, puisque Puck était convaincu depuis plusieurs heures qu'ils ne devaient compter que sur eux-mêmes. Enfin, c'était toujours bien d'avoir la possibilité de parler à quelqu'un de l'extérieur et le garçon devait bien admettre que cela le rassurait un peu de savoir que d'autres personnes savaient dans quel pétrin ils se trouvaient.

Son cœur battait encore la chamade et il avait du mal à prendre conscience qu'il venait plus ou moins de sauver Quinn... d'il ne saisissait trop quoi. Maintenant que c'était fait, il ne savait pas où il avait trouvé le sang-froid nécessaire pour attirer la bête jusqu'à lui. Il sentait bien que si une autre arrivait maintenant, il ne chercherait pas à comprendre et se jetterait sur elle en hurlant. Pourtant, c'était la chose à ne pas faire. De toute évidence, les trucs n'y voyaient goutte et le silence était leur meilleur atout.

C'est à cet instant qu'un os éclata sous son pied.

Bon. Le silence était leur meilleur atout, certes, mais cet endroit n'était pas le meilleur pour faire face à la visite d'un petit Gollum... Puck retint un grognement agacé et se concentra sur la fouille des sacs. Il en profita pour finir de ranger leur matériel.

L'atmosphère bourdonnante et affairée qui les enveloppait se trouva brusquement rompue par un bruit sourd. Ils savaient très bien ce que cela signifiait et ils s'entreregardèrent tous en silence.

Puck mit un doigt crispé sur sa bouche et machinalement, toute leur attention se dirigea vers Finn, qui, agenouillé à côté de Sam, discutait jusque-là à voix basse avec Blaine. Le grand dadais les dévisagea tous et l'expression de perdition totale qu'il affichait ne fit que s'accroître lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils attendaient tous son avis de guide. Même Brittany le regardait.

Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Il était aussi terrifié qu'eux, sans doute même plus...

Face à l'inutilité de Finn, Santana reporta son attention sur Brittany, la pressant silencieusement de prendre les choses en main. Le visage marqué de la pétillante blonde se fendit d'un faible sourire et son regard éteint s'adoucit. Santana comprit qu'elle n'était pas prête à reprendre les commandes pour l'instant. Cela la désespéra mais elle ignora sa frustration.

Finn se gratta l'arrière du crâne, de plus en plus désarmé. Il essayait de réfléchir mais l'anxiété l'empêchait de former des pensées un minimum cohérentes.

Que faisait-il à la tête de l'expédition au juste ? Il n'y arrivait pas...

Il baissa les yeux vers Quinn, espérant qu'elle puisse prendre les choses à son compte, mais la blonde se contentait de le fixer avec attention.

Un nouveau bruit sourd.

Son cœur s'accéléra et il tourna précipitamment la tête vers Puck. Celui-ci lui indiqua le fond de la salle d'un geste du bras, une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard. Finn hésita une fraction de seconde, puis acquiesça. Puck opina du chef à son tour, fit volte-face et bondit hâtivement par-dessus un tas d'ossements, deux sacs dans les mains. Se tournant vers Mike, il le vit qui se redressait déjà pour lui prêter main-forte.

Tétanisée, Rachel ne parvint pas à refermer correctement l'attelle de Tina et cette dernière essaya de la rassurer d'un hochement de tête. Elles avaient à peine eu le temps de constater que son pied était toujours en aussi mauvais état. Blaine se déplaça précautionneusement jusqu'à elles, évitant autant d'os qu'il le pouvait et attrapant ceux qui menaçaient de le trahir, et s'agenouilla à côté de Rachel, déposant machinalement les ossements qu'il avait ramassés dans sa course à côté de lui. Une sensation de brûlure aussi brève que douloureuse lui transperça le genou et il grimaça.

S'entreregardant tous trois, ils se mirent d'accord sur la meilleure façon d'avancer. Tina passa un bras autour des épaules de Blaine, un bras autour des épaules de Rachel et ils se redressèrent en vacillant, vaillant bien à ne pas heurter le plafond bas.

Quinn se palpa le crâne d'une main empressée et regardant de tous côtés, elle essaya de voir où elle avait laissé son casque. Mais Finn lui tapotait déjà l'épaule et elle tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui. D'un geste, le grand dadais lui fit comprendre qu'il attraperait Sam au niveau des jambes. Quinn acquiesça sans réfléchir. Finn se saisit du sac qu'elle avait utilisé pour caler la tête du blond, le mit sur son dos avec des bruissements sonores qu'il ne put empêcher et vint se placer au pied du corps inerte. Quinn prit une grande inspiration et attrapa Sam sous les aisselles. Finn accompagna aussitôt son geste, soulevant les jambes du jeune homme, et son poids parut s'en trouver légèrement allégé.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil aux ossements qui les séparaient de l'autre bout de la salle, où Puck aidait Santana et Brittany à le rejoindre sans bruit, puis ils s'entreregardèrent avec appréhension. Finn fronça les sourcils, Quinn pinça les lèvres. Ils se mirent en route, essayant de se faire les plus discrets possible.  
>Et le premier os d'une longue série se brisa sous la semelle incertaine de Quinn.<p>

Ils ne cherchèrent plus à faire dans la subtilité et accélèrent l'allure. Sam commençait déjà à leur peser. Plongé ainsi dans l'inconscience, il revêtait la forme d'un véritable poids mort. Quinn se concentra sur son sourire figé et essaya de ne pas se laisser gagner par la panique. Le rayon lumineux de la lampe de Finn dansait sur son visage tendu par l'effort, le couvrant d'ombres béantes.

Alerté par le tapage provoqué par les deux, Puck refit face à l'ouverture, juste à temps pour voir la nouvelle créature en émerger. Elle se déplaçait plus vite que la première et était dotée d'une assurance accrue. Puck eut la vague impression que le premier monstre avait fait office d'éclaireur mais cela lui parut stupide et il oublia aussitôt cette pensée. D'autant plus que s'il admettait cette vérité, cela voulait sans doute dire que le reste de leurs poursuivants ne faisaient qu'_attendre _de l'autre côté, à l'entrée du couloir où ils avaient tous chu.

Le monstre s'orienta aussitôt vers Finn et Quinn, car ceux-ci étaient semblables à deux éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine. Trahi par son genou, Blaine brisa soudain plusieurs os sur son passage et cela fit hésiter la créature. Puck plongea la main dans sa sacoche et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de graines. Il regarda tout autour lui, entraperçut la bête qui se mettait en route avec vélocité, puis vit les mines inquiètes de Brittany et Santana derrière lui.

Baissant les yeux, il essaya de ramasser les quelques graines éparpillées au sol mais elles glissèrent entre ses doigts crispés. Se retournant, il attrapa le premier os qu'il trouvait et l'écrasa d'un mouvement sec du pied. La créature ne changea pas de direction et ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, car là où Puck brisait volontairement un os, Finn et Quinn en éclataient trois sous leurs semelles pressées.

Le garçon à la crête sentit une vague de colère (ou était-ce de l'angoisse ?) monter en lui et il sauta à pieds joints dans le tas d'ossements qui lui faisait face. Santana agrippa le bras de Brittany, se retenant de lâcher un « Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant la première tentative de suicide. » acide.

Cette fois-ci, le monstre le repéra. S'arrêtant, il renifla l'air, vraisemblablement confus. Puck continua de marcher dans les ossements pour couvrir le vacarme provoqué par Quinn et Finn. Un peu désorientée, la créature se dirigea vers lui. Il extirpa le couteau de sa sacoche et le tint bien fermement dans sa main.

Au même moment, un nouveau bruit sourd retentit dans le couloir pentu. Ce n'était pas étonnant étant donné le tapage qu'ils faisaient tous, que ce fut Blaine, Rachel, Tina, Finn, Quinn ou Puck.

« Et moi qui croyais qu'ils nous laisseraient les décimer un par un... » glissa Santana à l'oreille de Brittany.

La pétillante blonde sentit la tension dans son ton ironique. Mike balança le dernier sac restant à leurs pieds et vint les rejoindre d'une enjambée leste.

Un deuxième bruit sourd résonna au milieu des craquements des os et ils ne surent si c'était l'autre bête qui continuait de progresser ou bien une troisième qui venait de s'inviter à sa suite dans le tunnel. Mike cala un sac sur ses épaules et Santana fit précipitamment de même, avant d'attraper Brittany par le poignet et de la tirer en direction du fond de la salle. La pétillante blonde ne bougea pas et la regarda avec désarroi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura Santana. Viens !

- On doit attendre les autres, répondit Brittany.

- Ils nous rejoindront, répliqua Santana avec indifférence. Viens, on y va.

- Non, attends, San. »

La brune secoua la tête et la tira avec plus de force. La pétillante blonde trébucha et se dégagea sans ménagement.

« Je suis guide avec Finn.

- Tu es blessée à l'épaule.

- Je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça.

- Tu ne peux rien faire.

- On doit les attendre.

- Le temps presse, Britt. Il faut qu'on prenne de l'avance. »

Elles se fixèrent avec l'étrange sentiment de se noyer sous la soudaine incompréhension qui venait de se faire jour entre elles.

« Viens, » siffla Santana et elle avança une main pour la saisir par le bras.

Brittany se déroba. Le regard de Mike allait de l'une à l'autre, surpris.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? bredouilla la brune.

- Il faut qu'on les attende, insista Brittany.

- Ils n'ont qu'à se débrouiller pour nous rejoindre, répliqua Santana. Si on doit ramper, autant qu'on prenne de l'avance au lieu de s'agglutiner tous ensemble à l'entrée du tunnel. »

Au même moment, Puck se jeta sur la deuxième bête et, après lui avoir porté un coup de couteau au niveau de l'abdomen, s'empressa de l'achever en lui tordant consciencieusement la nuque. Le cadavre vint rejoindre celui de leur tout premier assaillant, et c'est à cet instant que le troisième monstre émergea du tunnel.

Suivi d'un autre bruit sourd.

Les oreilles de Puck bourdonnaient. _Ce n'était pas possible. _

Il avait vu juste. Elles avaient attendu. Patiemment. Et maintenant, elles allaient les submerger.

« Britt... la pressa Santana, lui tendant la main.

- _Non._

- Allez-y, intervint Mike. On vous rejoindra après. »

Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent des regards désemparés vers lui. La manche de sa combinaison glissa sur son bras tandis qu'il levait le pouce en signe d'encouragement et les chiffres de sa montre flamboyèrent dans la pénombre.

_6:51. _

Brittany ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Mike ajouta aussitôt :

« Santana a raison, Brittany. Vous avez meilleur temps de prendre de l'avance. Vu comment c'est parti de toute façon, nous ne tarderons pas à vous rejoindre.

- Mais je suis votre guide, je ne peux pas-...

- Et tu es blessé à l'épaule. Allez-y. » insista Mike.

Santana le lorgna avec curiosité. Il se contenta de lui sourire.

Quinn et Finn choisirent cet instant pour trébucher et s'écrouler de tout leur long, attirant du même coup l'attention de la troisième bête. Se retournant vivement, Finn entraperçut ses pupilles laiteuses alors qu'elle les dirigeait vers eux. Leur sang se glaça dans leurs veines et ils essayèrent de se redresser. Sam leur paraissait de plus en plus lourd et poussés par l'énergie du désespoir, ils reprirent leur chemin avec empressement. Finn tournait le dos à la créature, alors il n'avait aucune idée de sa progression mais Quinn, elle, avait bien conscience qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à les rattraper.

Renonçant à toute stratégie, Puck s'avança au milieu des ossements, serrant son couteau ensanglanté entre ses doigts frissonnants.

« Allez-y. » les pressa Mike.

Brittany le dévisagea encore un instant avec désarroi, puis se retournant, elle avisa Santana.

« Viens, Britt... » murmura cette dernière d'un ton suppliant.

La pétillante blonde refit face au garçon, essayant d'ignorer la pagaille qui avait lieu derrière lui.

« Dépêchez-vous... » lui chuchota-t-elle avec anxiété.

Mike acquiesça. Brittany attrapa la main que Santana lui tendait et se laissa entraînée en direction du tunnel qui s'ouvrait à une soixantaine de mètres de là.

Elles s'arrêtèrent juste devant et se rendirent compte qu'il paraissait terriblement étroit. Sans se donner le temps d'hésiter, Santana laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds.

« Vas-y. » dit-elle à Brittany.

La concernée ne réagit pas et se contenta de jeter un regard anxieux en arrière.

« _Britt. _»

La blonde tourna des yeux vides vers elle.

« Vas-y. » lui répondit-elle.

Santana la fixa avec suspicion.

« Promets-moi de me suivre.

- Vas-y, San.

- Promets-le-moi.

- Vas-y ! » s'exclama Brittany avec colère.

L'estomac de Santana se retourna mais elle s'exécuta malgré tout. Elle poussa le sac jusqu'à l'ouverture et rampa à sa suite à l'intérieur du tunnel. Elle ignora la sécheresse et l'étroitesse du lieu et se retourna brièvement pour s'assurer que Brittany la suivait.

« Vas-y ! » la pressa celle-ci.

Santana ne voyait que ses baskets poussiéreuses. Et son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle comprit que Brittany ne la suivrait pas. Elle reporta son attention devant elle et agrippant fermement le sac, se remit à le pousser.

Elle entendit Puck crier et d'autres craquements d'os. Elle discerna des bruits de course, de chaos. Et un froissement derrière elle. Son cœur eut un raté et se retournant, elle vit la figure livide de Brittany qui s'engageait à sa suite dans le tunnel.

La surprise la cloua sur place.

« San ! » murmura précipitamment la pétillante blonde.

Santana se rappela qu'elle était censée progresser et se remit en route. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était soulagée, mais en tous les cas elle se trouvait _légèrement _moins angoissée.

« Ça va, ton épaule ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix hachée.

Le sac était terriblement encombrant mais elle s'efforçait de le pousser tant bien que mal devant elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » entendit-elle Brittany répondre.

Un autre cri se fit entendre. La pétillante blonde se fit violence pour ne pas stopper sa progression et continua de ramper, veillant bien à ne pas cogner son épaule blessée. Un bruit sourd retentit soudain juste derrière elle et la voix empressée de Finn s'exclama :

« Brittany ! »

Cette dernière se retourna aussitôt et entraperçut son regard terrifié.

« Aide-nous ! »

Elle vit les cheveux dorés de Sam, puis la mine épuisée de Quinn alors qu'elle le traînait jusqu'à l'entrée du tunnel. Celui-ci était terriblement bas de plafond mais d'une façon paradoxale extrêmement large, alors Brittany n'eut aucune difficulté à se retourner pour tendre les mains dans leur direction. Elle parvint à agripper le garçon inconscient par le col de sa combinaison et le tira jusqu'à elle, aidée de Quinn et Finn, qui le poussèrent avec difficulté. Ils se félicitèrent tous trois de ne pas lui avoir enlevé son casque au moment où agité par un mouvement trop brusque, la tête de Sam heurta la roche au-dessus de lui. Finn entra à son tour, transportant un sac avec lui, et Quinn s'éloigna en courant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? s'inquiéta Brittany.

- Je ne sais pas... » bredouilla Finn.

Ils essayèrent d'oublier leur anxiété et de tirer Sam avec eux le long de l'étroit couloir. Se retournant, Brittany vit l'expression brûlante d'impatience de Santana, à quelques mètres devant elle.

Un nouveau froissement retentit derrière eux et ils entendirent la voix paniquée de Rachel, qu'essayait de calmer Blaine, suivis presque aussitôt de Tina, que Mike aidait à progresser malgré son pied blessé.

La lampe de Santana éclaira ce qui semblait être la fin du tunnel, à une cinquantaine de mètres de là. Quinn s'engouffrait dans le boyau avec un sac au moment où elle se retournait.

« Comment va Sam ? » demanda cette dernière d'une voix essoufflée.

Elle crut bien que Finn lui répondait qu'il était toujours aussi inerte mais elle n'en fut pas sûre.

Une série de bruits sourds retentit loin derrière eux et ils essayèrent de les ignorer.

Quinn avançait pratiquement le nez dans la roche, car ainsi dépourvue de casque, sa tête se trouvait cruellement exposée au plafond bas du tunnel. Elle n'avait également d'autre choix que de suivre les lueurs tremblotantes des lampes frontales de ses camarades tout autour d'elle. La migraine et la nausée qui l'avaient prise quelques heures plus tôt n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir mais elle ne savait pas si la terreur qui l'empêchait presque de respirer n'était pas pire.

« C'est bientôt fini ! » indiqua Santana d'un ton épuisé.

Brittany et Finn ne sentaient plus leurs bras depuis bien longtemps mais ils s'efforçaient de tirer Sam à leur suite le plus rapidement possible. Rachel les rattrapa et entreprit de les aider, tandis qu'à côté d'elle Blaine poussait un sac en ahanant péniblement.

Quinn dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Elle s'appuya un instant sur son sac, ayant à peine conscience des gouttes de sueur qui dégoulinaient sur son front frissonnant. Elle se retourna pour demander à Puck s'il avait le sac avec le communicateur.

Et se trouva face au vide du tunnel.

Son cœur rata un battement et elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder de tous côtés pour voir qu'il n'était pas entré quand elle ne faisait pas attention. Elle le savait.

Un frisson la glaça toute entière. Elle eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous elle.

Les froissements et les respirations laborieuses des autres parurent s'évanouir. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle eut l'impression de se retrouver seule dans l'obscurité, simplement enveloppée par un silence cruel.

Puis, sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle hurla à plein poumons, prenant tout juste conscience que cette voix cassée et marquée, c'était la sienne.

« _PUCK !_ »

Les autres se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, paralysés d'horreur.

Au même moment, un _''bip-bip''_ moqueur retentit dans le silence figé du tunnel.

_7:00._


	34. Don't Tell Me That It's Over

Rebonjoooour ! (Encore et toujours) désolée pour le délai chaotique mais j'ai fait de mon mieux ;)

Pour répondre à **willowpotetose,** j'irai sûrement au delà de 40 chapitres :)

En tout cas la plupart de vos réactions m'ont bien faite rire buahahaha... Bonne lecture hin hin hin hin ;)

Playlist :

**Love Love Love - Of Monsters And Men  
>Don't Tell Me That It's Over - Amy MacDonald<br>Wrong - Depeche Mode  
>The Way Blood Travels - Dimlit<br>Brothers On A Hotel Bed - Death Cab For Cutie  
>Oktober - Bersarin Quartett<br>The Funeral - Band Of Horses  
>Subtle The Sum - Goldmund<br>Exogenesis : Symphony Part III (Redemption) - Muse**

* * *

><p><em>« Il<em>_ n'y a rien à comprendre ! » répliqua Santana avec une irritation qui peinait à cacher son désarroi.  
><em>

_Les yeux de Brittany flamboyèrent et elle murmura :  
><em>

_« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas ? »  
><em>

_Santana voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quelque-chose. Elle voulut avoir quelque-chose à dire pour montrer que ce n'était pas l'incompréhension le problème._

_Elle voulut montrer _qu'il n'y en avait pas, de problème. _Mais au lieu de cela, elle se contenta de fixer Brittany avec hébétement._

_Oui, c'était bien vrai ça. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que son amie essaye avec une autre ?  
><em>

_« C'est idiot, finit-elle par dire en reniflant avec dédain. Je ne te laisserais pas le faire avec des garçons si ça me posait vraiment problème. »  
><em>

_Brittany resta silencieuse. Si elle avait été comme tout le monde, Santana aurait sans doute pu lire du scepticisme dans son regard. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la tristesse.  
><em>

_« Peut-être que ça t'embête parce-que toi aussi tu es une fille, dit l'adolescente après un long moment de flottement. Tu as peur que... je la trouve mieux ?  
><em>

_- C'est ça, grogna Santana, détournant les yeux.  
><em>

_- Alors quoi, San ?  
><em>

_- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'en ai tout simplement marre que tu ailles à droite à gauche comme si ce n'était... rien... »  
><em>

_Elle coula un regard vers la blonde, incertaine.  
><em>

_« Tu dis n'importe-quoi, répliqua celle-ci avec désarroi. C'est parce-que c'est une fille.  
><em>

_- Mais pourquoi ?  
><em>

_- Je ne sais pas.  
><em>

_- Tu vois bien que tu te fais des films.  
><em>

_- Alors tu n'as rien contre ça ? Je peux essayer ? »  
><em>

_Un voile rouge passa devant les yeux de Santana et elle reporta précipitamment son attention sur l'averse. La question avait été posée d'un ton interrogateur. C'était tout. Brittany le lui demandait sincèrement. En toute simplicité. Santana se fit violence pour ne rien dire mais son trouble soudain n'échappa pas à sa meilleure amie.  
><em>

_« Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter. »  
><em>

_Ça avait été à peine plus qu'un chuchotis. Quelques mots soufflés au milieu des martèlements étouffés de la pluie. Il n'y avait pas de la crainte. Simplement une hésitation presque imperceptible.  
><em>

_« Quoi ? » lâcha Santana avec brutalité.  
><em>

_Elle tourna la tête et darda des yeux écarquillés sur Brittany. Celle-ci ne détourna pas le regard et se contenta de sourire avec affliction.  
><em>

_« Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter, San... » reprit-elle à mi-voix.  
><em>

_Santana aurait sans doute dit quelque-chose si elle n'avait pas été si désarmée. Elle aurait lâché des mots brusques et secs. Des mots durs et cruels. Des mots qu'elle aurait regrettés. Malgré tout, elle aurait dit quelque-chose et ç'aurait été mieux que rien. Brittany aurait encaissé comme elle avait déjà tant de fois encaissé les paroles froides que Santana ne pouvait parfois s'empêcher de lui asséner lorsqu'elle _ne comprenait plus. _  
><em>

_Ç'aurait été tout. Elles auraient recommencé. Et Brittany n'aurait plus rien dit.  
><em>

_Cependant, Santana n'ouvrit pas la bouche et, après l'avoir fixée avec attention pendant de longues secondes, la pétillante blonde reprit :  
><em>

_« Cela ne fait que quelques semaines, San... Cela ne fait que quelques semaines qu'on... qu'on s'amuse. Et on commence déjà à se disputer. Je ne veux pas que ça nous arrive... Je veux que tu reste ma meilleure amie et je veux que tu continues de m'aimer. Là par exemple je parle d'essayer avec une autre fille et... et je vois que ça te fait mal. Je ne veux pas.  
><em>

_- Ça ne me fait pas mal, répliqua Santana avec arrogance. Ça ne me fait rien.  
><em>

_- Tu es jalouse... soupira Brittany en fronçant les sourcils avec désolation.  
><em>

_- Je ne suis pas jalouse, rétorqua Santana d'un ton sec. Je suis d'accord pour tous tes trucs de bicuriosité... mais là je trouve que ça va trop loin.  
><em>

_- Pourquoi ?  
><em>

_- Je... Ça va trop loin, c'est tout.  
><em>

_- Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou pas, San...  
><em>

_- Il ne s'agit pas de ça. »  
><em>

_Elles retombèrent dans le silence et se dévisagèrent.  
><em>

_« Est-ce que tu me considères comme une traînée ? demanda brusquement Brittany.  
><em>

_- Quoi ? bredouilla l'autre. N-Non...  
><em>

_- Alors quoi ?  
><em>

_- Mais rien.  
><em>

_- Je peux le faire ?  
><em>

_- C'est hors de question ! » siffla Santana, et ses yeux luisirent d'un éclat métallique.  
><em>

_Des images de Brittany avec une autre commençaient à lui venir en tête et elle aurait voulu les repousser. Cela la rendait folle de rage et elle ne savait pas pourquoi._

_Un garçon, ça allait... Mais une fille...  
><em>

_« Il faut qu'on arrête... » insista Brittany en se levant.  
><em>

_Santana la toisa un instant sans mot dire.  
><em>

_« Non, » laissa-t-elle échapper d'un ton revêche.  
><em>

_La blonde la regarda d'un air suppliant. Santana détourna les yeux, incapable de lui faire face plus longtemps.  
><em>

_« Tout va très bien, Britt. Je m'énerve mais je suis comme ça, tu me connais.  
><em>

_- Tu ne t'énerves jamais pour rien.  
><em>

_- … Peut-être que si justement. »  
><em>

_Un ange passa. Santana serrait les poings avec tant de force sur ses genoux que les jointures de ses mains étaient à présent d'un blanc cadavérique.  
><em>

_« Alors... si tout va bien et si tu te mets en colère pour rien... murmura Brittany. Ça veut dire que je peux ? »  
><em>

_Santana entrouvrit la bouche.  
><em>

_Elle était incapable de dire « oui ». Elle ne pouvait pas.  
><em>

_Pourquoi ?  
><em>

_Elle devina Brittany qui s'avançait. Elle se recroquevilla machinalement, se repliant sur sa chaise. La pluie continuait de tomber drue et pourtant elle n'entendait que cette respiration légèrement précipitée derrière elle.  
><em>

_« Tu es ma meilleure amie, San... Je ne ne veux pas que tu souffres. »  
><em>

_Je ne souffre pas.  
><em>

_Santana restait toujours aussi mutique.  
><em>

_Pourquoi était-ce aussi facile pour Brittany de dire ce genre de choses quand elle-même ne pouvait pas admettre que l'imaginer avec une autre fille la rendait malade ? _

_Pourquoi était-elle aussi ''prise de tête'' et Brittany si libérée ?  
><em>

_Cela n'avait pas de sens.  
><em>

_Que faisaient-elles toutes les deux ? Elles se ressemblaient tellement peu.  
><em>

_« Je me suis beaucoup amusée avec toi... Et je sais que toi aussi tu t'es beaucoup amusée. Mais ce n'est pas obligatoire, hein ? On peut arrêter et redevenir juste meilleures amies. Ça ne changera rien à la façon dont je te vois. Tu continueras de compter pour moi... d'accord ? Faisons ça et comme ça tout redeviendra comme avant.  
><em>

_- Ce n'est pas possible, » gronda Santana en tournant brusquement la tête.  
><em>

_Elle se heurta au regard innocent de Brittany. La pétillante blonde s'était discrètement rapprochée et elle esquissa un mouvement de recul face à l'air frustré de Santana.  
><em>

_« Ce n'est pas possible, répéta-t-elle. C'est trop tard.  
><em>

_- Q-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est... ?  
><em>

_- Si on arrête, tu coucheras avec cette fille, hein ? »  
><em>

_Brittany battit des paupières avec désarroi mais elle hocha malgré tout la tête.  
><em>

_« Je ne peux pas ne serait-ce qu'y penser, siffla Santana avec douleur. Je ne peux pas l'envisager, je ne peux pas en parler, _je ne peux pas, _d'accord ? C'est trop tard. Je ne peux plus, Britt. Choisis tous les garçons que tu veux, couche avec Hudson, fais-toi Puckerman, je m'en fous... Mais si tu prends une autre fille que moi, j'ai bien l'impression que... que ça va me tuer. »  
><em>

_Elle se tut et fit de son mieux pour soutenir le regard perdu de Brittany. Les yeux de cette dernière s'étaient écarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise. Parfois, Santana avait presque l'impression de voir des dauphins nager au fond des iris de Brittany. Elle avait les yeux tellement bleus.  
><em>

_Le silence qui les enveloppait se prolongea, leur pesant comme une chape de plomb. La pluie résonnait toujours contre les carreaux, lointaine. Charity se désintéressa totalement de ce qui se passait dans la chambre et sortit par la porte en agitant sa queue d'un air royal. Brittany resta debout, toute proche de Santana. Cette dernière ne bougea pas de sa chaise.  
><em>

_Elles s'observèrent, mutiques. _

...

...

Elle essuya précipitamment la sueur qui perlait sur sa joue et qui la glaçait toute entière. Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et elle poussa avec plus d'obstination sur ses jambes. Elle sentit à peine la douleur lorsqu'elle se cogna au plafond du couloir. Le casque amortit le choc d'une façon presque brouillonne. Elle aurait voulu se retourner pour voir si les autres suivaient.

Mais sa tête ne voulait pas bouger et ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'ouverture visible à une quarantaine de mètres.

Alors elle se contenta d'imaginer que Brittany la suivait. Son teint était livide, son regard éteint, mais elle la suivait.

_..._

_..._

_Finalement, après ce qui sembla durer une éternité, Brittany esquissa un mouvement pour s'agenouiller. Santana la regarda faire, bien consciente du sang qui battait furieusement à ses tempes. Elle ne se déroba pas quand la blonde posa les deux mains sur ses genoux. Elle ne détourna pas non plus le regard lorsque Brittany leva la tête pour la détailler avec plus d'intensité. Le mal-être qu'elle ressentait grondait avec cruauté dans le creux de sa poitrine mais elle l'ignora.  
><em>

_« San ? »  
><em>

_Elle acquiesça machinalement.  
><em>

_« _Est-ce que tu es en train de tomber amoureuse de moi ? _»  
><em>

_Le cœur de Santana rata un battement. L'hésitation était perceptible dans le ton de Brittany.  
><em>

_Son cerveau mit plusieurs secondes à assimiler la question qui venait de lui être posée. Les mots se frayèrent un chemin laborieux, les uns après les autres, à travers son esprit engourdi de stupéfaction. Et lorsqu'elle comprit enfin ce que Brittany lui demandait... elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne comprenait toujours rien.  
><em>

_« _Hein ? _» lâcha-t-elle, incrédule.  
><em>

_Les mains se crispèrent légèrement sur ses genoux.  
><em>

_Brittany sourit avec douceur mais Santana n'eut aucun mal à voir la lueur incertaine qui tremblotait au fond de son regard alors qu'elle répétait sa question. Les mots se firent plus pressants dans son cerveau paralysé. L'un d'eux se détacha du groupe, comme illuminé par des néons rouges.  
><em>

Amoureuse. _  
><em>

_Elle battit des paupières et l'absurdité de la question de Brittany la heurta en pleine figure.  
><em>

_Imaginant déjà mille et une façon de réagir à cela, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Mais elle se trouva bien vite incapable d'articuler la moindre syllabe et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle éclata de rire.  
><em>

_Brittany écarquilla les yeux, désemparée et, laborieusement, Santana parvint à lui demander :  
><em>

_« Où est-ce que tu es allée chercher ça ? »  
><em>

_L'autre fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié.  
><em>

_« Ne te moque pas de moi, San.  
><em>

_- Je ne me... »  
><em>

_Santana ne parvint pas à poursuivre sa phrase et continua de rire. Voyant l'expression de plus en plus dépitée de la blonde, elle se contrôla avec difficulté. Essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières, elle balbutia :  
><em>

_« Excuse-moi, Britt. C'est juste que... Tu es ma meilleure amie, d'accord ? Alors... tu comprends que je trouve ça... »  
><em>

_Elle se mordit la lèvre, retenant un nouvel éclat de rire. Brittany enleva les mains de ses genoux et se leva d'un bond. Elle paraissait passablement vexée.  
><em>

_« Non, excuse-moi, excuse-moi... » s'empressa de répéter Santana, tendant les bras pour la retenir.  
><em>

_La blonde se déroba et lui tourna le dos. Santana se leva précipitamment et essaya de l'attraper par la taille.  
><em>

_« Briiiiitt... »  
><em>

_Tournant légèrement la tête, Brittany la gratifia d'un regard boudeur.  
><em>

_« J'ai essayé de deviner, San. Je n'y peux rien si je me suis trompée.  
><em>

_- Oui, bien sûr, dit Santana en hochant frénétiquement la tête. Viens, s'il-te-plaît. »  
><em>

_Brittany contourna le lit à grandes enjambées, Santana bondit dessus pour la rattraper.  
><em>

_« Est-ce que ça paraît si incroyable que tu puisses être amoureuse de moi ? Est-ce que tu me trouves si débile que ça ? » demanda Brittany.  
><em>

_Son ton exagérément outré arracha un gloussement douloureux à Santana, qui se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de repartir dans un fou rire.  
><em>

_« Peut-être bien que je vais m'amuser avec ma voisine si c'est comme ça ! s'exclama Brittany.  
><em>

_- Non, non, écoute-moi, Britt ! »  
><em>

_Les ressorts grinçaient alors que Santana déambulait sur le matelas, essayant d'empêcher la blonde de lui fausser compagnie.  
><em>

_« C'est juste que... balbutia-t-elle d'une voix hachée, et à cet instant elle manqua perdre l'équilibre. C'est juste que tu es une fille, d'accord ?  
><em>

_- Ça ne veut rien dire, » rétorqua Brittany.  
><em>

_Elle continuait de lui échapper, pareille à une anguille.  
><em>

_« Tu peux tomber amoureuse de moi, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas si... impossible que ça. »  
><em>

_Santana tenta de l'attraper par le poignet, elle se déroba une nouvelle fois.  
><em>

_« Très bien, Britt, d'accord... Mais nous sommes deux filles et... enfin bref, arrête de bouder et reprenons les choses là où on les avait laissées, d'accord ?  
><em>

_- Tu crois que je suis idiote d'avoir cru ça...  
><em>

_- Non... !  
><em>

_- Ça se voit !  
><em>

_- Britt ! » s'exclama Santana, essayant d'insuffler un semblant d'autorité à son ton.  
><em>

_Brittany lui adressa un regard effronté.  
><em>

_L'ambiance s'était soudainement allégée et les deux adolescentes n'en faisaient pas grand cas.  
><em>

_Cela fonctionnait toujours ainsi avec elles. Elles étaient au bord de la dispute puis... tout revenait à la normale.  
><em>

_Santana sentait encore cette jalousie qui grondait dans sa poitrine, malsaine et douloureuse. Elle goûtait aussi sur sa langue la saveur amère d'une frustration qui se faisait de plus en plus fréquente ces derniers temps et qui survenait à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait compte que Brittany ne lui appartenait pas. Mais ce dont elle avait véritablement conscience en cet instant, c'était de l'éclat espiègle qui illuminait les yeux bleuâtres de la pétillante blonde, de son large sourire et de ses mouvements lestes alors qu'elle lui échappait encore et encore. Son cœur se gonflait de cette joie qu'elle ressentait toujours quand elle avait Brittany à proximité et elle se demanda pendant un bref instant pourquoi elles s'étaient tant contrariées quelques minutes plus tôt.  
><em>

_C'était si simple d'être avec Brittany. Elle ne lui appartenait peut-être pas mais en attendant, Santana l'avait pour elle toute seule bien plus souvent que quiconque._

_Cela lui suffisait. Cela continuerait de lui suffire.  
><em>

_Elle s'en fit la promesse.  
><em>

_« Britt ! » s'exclama-t-elle encore.  
><em>

_Et pour la énième fois, la pétillante blonde se déroba. N'y tenant plus, Santana tendit les deux bras, tirant de toutes ses forces sur ses muscles échauffés. Au même moment, elle se prit les pieds dans le couvre-lit. Elle bascula en avant avec un cri, se raccrocha de justesse aux épaules de Brittany et resta agrippée à son dos, tel un koala à son arbre.  
><em>

_« Eh ! San, qu'est-ce que tu... »  
><em>

_Entraînée par le poids de son amie, la blonde se courba. Elle attrapa machinalement Santana par les chevilles pour l'empêcher de tomber et tituba près du lit, le souffle coupé.  
><em>

_« San, descends de là !  
><em>

_- Heinhein, répliqua Santana. Dis-moi d'abord que tu ne boudes plus ! »  
><em>

_Elle avait essayé de paraître narquoise mais sa voix partit dans les aiguës alors qu'elles vacillaient dangereusement en direction du mur. Brittany poussa un hoquet et repartit en arrière.  
><em>

_« Je ne le ferai pas !  
><em>

_- Très bien, alors je reste ici !  
><em>

_- San ! »  
><em>

_Brittany__ commençait déjà à fatiguer mais Santana ne relâcha pas la prise qu'elle maintenait autour de son cou. Elle avait bien trop peur de se faire mal en tombant...  
><em>

_« San !  
><em>

_- Arrête de faire la tête !  
><em>

_- Non !  
><em>

_- Si !  
><em>

_- Non !  
><em>

_- Ok, je reste !  
><em>

_- S'il-te-plaît, je commence à avoir mal au dos !  
><em>

_- Je n'entends rien !  
><em>

_- _San ! _» _

...

...

Elle cligna encore des yeux, ahurie. Des images de ce que Brittany et elle avaient eu ne cessaient de surgir devant ses paupières papillonnantes. La certitude qu'elles n'auraient plus jamais _rien_ lui retourna les boyaux et elle redoubla d'efforts pour avancer. Mais ses jambes ne suivirent pas et continuèrent de se mouvoir avec la même lenteur, à la fois frustrante et terrifiante.

Loin derrière eux, elle entendit des ricanements, mêlés de cris et de tapotements.

C'était la fin. _C'était la fin._

Ils allaient mourir là. Tous, les uns après les autres. Ou en même temps.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Ils allaient crever là. Leur histoire se finissait ainsi.

Après Puck, ce serait leur tour.

Elle poussa un grognement et agrippa son sac avec plus de force.

La sortie n'était plus très loin. Elle la voyait qui se dessinait et se redessinait au rythme des mouvements saccadés de sa lampe frontale. Son corps tout entier la brûlait.

C'était fini.

S'il n'y avait pas un quelconque paradis, son histoire avec Brittany s'achevait ici.

_..._

_..._

_Dans un dernier effort pour se libérer de la brune, Brittany amorça un tour sur elle-même un peu trop brusque. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne comprit très bien ce qui se passait ensuite. Brittany sentit vaguement quelque-chose heurter son pied, Santana entendit l'air siffler autour d'elle et l'instant d'après, elles s'écroulaient sur le lit dans un méli-mélo de bras et de jambes.  
><em>

_La brune poussa un juron, la blonde ne put retenir un hoquet surpris et Charity passa le museau à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, intriguée par tout le vacarme que les deux adolescentes provoquaient. Mais aux cris et aux bruits sourds succéda un silence entrecoupé de respirations précipitées et, de nouveau gagnée par l'ennui, la chatte blanche leva le nez avec dédain et repartit là d'où elle était venue sans un bruit.  
><em>

_« Bon sang, si tu avais simplement accepter de ne plus être vexée... » grogna Santana.  
><em>

_Elle se redressa et fronça le nez. A travers ses paupières mi-closes, elle entraperçut l'expression contrariée de Brittany.  
><em>

_« C'est toi qui aurais dû descendre, répliqua cette dernière d'un ton boudeur.  
><em>

_- C'est de ta faute.  
><em>

_- Non !  
><em>

_- Si... »_

...

...

Puck.

Ce grand gaillard un peu macho et souvent agaçant.

Elle papillonna des yeux avec plus de rapidité, plus d'égarement.

Ce n'était pas possible. Et c'était bientôt fini.

_Dieu merci_, ne put-elle soudain s'empêcher de penser.

...

...

_Brittany pinça le bras de Santana en signe de désaccord. La brune s'empressa aussitôt de lui chatouiller le ventre et Brittany voulut se contenir mais elle ne put retenir l'éclat de rire qui lui échappait. Un rictus machiavélique apparut sur le visage de Santana et elle la chatouilla de plus bel.  
><em>

_« Non, San, s'il-te-plaît... » bredouilla l'adolescente, déjà à bout de souffle.  
><em>

_Santana secoua lentement la tête et Brittany fut incapable d'ajouter quoi-que-ce-soit.  
><em>

_Charity descendit les escaliers avec lenteur, remuant les oreilles avec agacement à l'écoute des gloussements qui s'échappaient de la chambre de Brittany. Quand cette autre humaine venait, c'était toujours la même chose...  
><em>

...

...

Mais ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi.

Elle avait encore tellement de choses à faire. Elle voulait vivre.

Elle voulait être capable de tenir Brittany par la main dans la rue.

Elle n'avait même pas fini de se mettre sur la tronche avec Quinn.

Il aurait été injuste de mourir comme cela, n'est-ce pas ?

_N'est-ce pas ? _

Elle ne put retenir un hoquet désespéré. Le sac se faisait de plus en plus gros, de plus en plus lourd devant elle.

Elle n'y parvenait plus...

Que racontait-elle de toute manière ?

Il n'y avait pas de justice. Simplement celle que l'on se rendait à soi-même.

...

...

_Enfin, Santana se lassa de taquiner son amie. Elle se contenta de regarder la pétillante blonde avec un __sourire victorieux alors qu'elle s'efforçait de reprendre sa respiration.  
><em>

_Un silence total tomba sur la chambre. Il avait même arrêté de pleuvoir dehors.  
><em>

_Ne restait plus qu'un ciel grisâtre et encombré de nuages.  
><em>

_Les deux adolescentes se fixèrent sans mot dire. Progressivement, le sourire que chacune arborait s'évanouit.  
><em>

_La main de Santana se posa sur la taille de Brittany, presque craintivement, et elle eut tout juste conscience des battements furieux de son cœur dans sa poitrine frémissante.  
><em>

_Elle amorçait un mouvement pour embrasser Brittany au moment où la blonde l'agrippait par la nuque. _

...

...

Elle serrait tellement la mâchoire qu'elle crut bien que toutes ses dents allaient se briser net.

Elle avait à peine conscience des autres tout autour et derrière elle. Elle voulait simplement sortir de là.

Pitié, par pitié.

Elle ne méritait pas de finir ainsi.

Bon, peut-être que si...

Mais elle n'en avait pas envie.

« San... » gémit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna aussitôt. Sa lampe jeta des ombres effrayantes sur le visage livide de Brittany et son attention s'arrêta sur le bandage que la jeune femme avait à l'épaule. Une rose pourpre s'agrandissait progressivement sur la toile d'un blanc immaculé.

C'était à prévoir, pas de panique.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle soudain l'impression que son cœur venait d'imploser dans sa poitrine compressée d'angoisse ?

« Ça va aller, Britt... Tiens le coup, s'il-te-plaît.

- Je ne sais pas... » balbutia Brittany.

Son visage était crispé par l'effort et la douleur. Elle avait abandonné Sam à Finn et Mike, qui emmenaient le garçon à leur suite avec une obstination que Santana trouva admirable de stupidité.

« Fais-le pour moi, supplia-t-elle la pétillante blonde. Fais-le pour moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Brittany ne trouva pas la force d'acquiescer mais dans ses yeux brilla la promesse tacite qu'elles venaient de se faire.

Santana lui adressa un dernier sourire figé et reporta son attention devant elle.

Elle eut soudain l'impression que le plafond du tunnel s'effondrait sur eux.

Elle vit les gravats, entendit les cris des autres, imagina les débris qui s'abattait sur elle.

Elle cligna des paupières avec affolement.

Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle continuait d'avancer. Inlassablement. Laborieusement.

_..._

_..._

_Leurs respirations tout à coup bruyantes rompirent le silence paisible qui les avait brièvement enveloppées. Les mains de Santana cherchèrent les formes familières de son amie, Brittany passa une main affamée dans ses cheveux décoiffés.  
><em>

_Santana se rendit compte que si elles ne s'arrêtaient pas tout de suite, elles allaient rapidement s'enflammer. Sachant qu'elle ne savait pas exactement jusqu'à quelle heure elles avaient la maison des Pierce pour elles toutes seules, elle ne préférait pas prendre le risque._

...

...

Il lui avait semblé que la sortie n'était qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres.

Dans ce cas, comment se faisait-il que cela lui prenait tant de temps pour l'atteindre ?

L'impression désagréable de faire du surplace s'ancra en elle comme un parasite particulièrement nocif.

C'était vraiment fini...

...

...

_Alors, elle se força à reculer... et presque aussitôt, Brittany l'attira de nouveau à elle._

_Admettant à demi sa défaite, Santana ne trouva pas la force de protester._

...

...

De nouveaux cris résonnèrent derrière elle, se répercutant sur toute la surface du tunnel.

Elle aurait bien eu besoin de Puck.

De sa hargne agaçante.

De sa précipitation inutile.

De ses cris enragés et pressants.

Que leur restait-il à présent ?

Des hoquets de douleur, des souffles erratiques, des formes qui se traînaient péniblement dans un tunnel qui seraient sans doute leur tombeau.

Si elle avait su...

...

...

_Elle se fit cependant violence pour lâcher d'une voix entrecoupée :_

_« Tu veux toujours arrêter ? »  
><em>

...

...

Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait pas cherché la force de se battre. Elle se serait écroulée dès le premier mètre. Elle aurait prié pour que sa mort fût rapide et la moins douloureuse possible.

Cela aurait été mieux que de s'éreinter au milieu de cette roche pesante, d'espérer une quelconque issue favorable, de se demander si les autres suivaient toujours.

...

...

_Et elle ne comprit pas très bien ce que Brittany lui répondait, car au même moment celle-ci lui retirait son pull avec des gestes précipités._

...

...

C'était ainsi.

Tout était tellement plus simple quand on cessait de résister.

Si dès le début elle avait accepté la possibilité d'être amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, elles n'auraient pas gaspiller deux ans à se chercher. Si elle avait également tenté de comprendre la lâcheté de Quinn plutôt que d'essayer de la combattre, peut-être auraient-elle pu se réconcilier.

Quinn le savait de toute façon.

Elle savait que Santana n'avait jamais voulu que les choses se passent ainsi.

Elle espérait qu'aucune des deux ne l'oublierait.

Elle cligna des yeux une énième fois pour chasser la sueur qui perlait sur ses cils frémissants. Le rai lumineux qui s'échappait de son casque éclaira les parois du boyau, ces parois qui lui indiquaient que c'était bientôt la fin. Peu importe dans quel sens elle l'entendait.

Enfin.

Elle saurait.

...

...

_« Je ne crois pas qu'on pourra jamais arrêter... »_

...

...

Un grognement retentit loin derrière Santana, vers Quinn. Celle-ci suivait toujours, le cerveau complètement engourdi.

Elle se rendait compte qu'ils ne s'étaient tous arrêtés qu'une ou deux secondes pour constater l'absence de Puck. Puis, ils étaient repartis.

Que pouvaient-ils faire ?

Quinn aurait voulu éprouver un quelconque sentiment d'héroïsme, faire volte-face et se jeter dans la mêlée. Mais ça aurait équivalu à du suicide. Et de toute manière cela n'avait pas grande importance.

Un sentiment douloureux de terreur pure rampait jusque sous sa peau frémissante, l'empêchant d'envisager même la possibilité de tenter quelque-chose de concret à l'intention de Puck. Elle avait peur, voilà tout. Elle ne voulait pas y retourner. Surtout pas.

Alors son cœur se contentait de battre la chamade et sa conscience de se terrer dans un coin de son esprit tétanisé.

Ils venaient de perdre Puck. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire.

Ils venaient de perdre Puck.

Elle redoubla d'effort pour ne pas perdre le rythme. Elle n'avait plus de casque et les lampes frétillantes des autres se mouvaient avec trop de rapidité devant elle. Elle eut soudain la certitude qu'ils étaient en train de la distancer.

Ses jambes se lestèrent brusquement de plomb, le sac qu'elle poussait obstinément devant elle se fit mur infranchissable et un ricanement retentit, terriblement proche.

Des doigts lestes agrippèrent son pied gauche, s'enfonçant dans la semelle de sa basket.

Un sanglot lui échappa, et elle ne sut si c'était parce-qu'elle savait que _ce n'était pas_ Puck ou parce-qu'elle était tout simplement au bord de l'effondrement.

Un nouveau rire malsain retentit, suivi de hurlements, loin derrière.

Devant elle, les autres se faisaient plus lointains. Ils ne se réduisaient plus qu'à des ombres inatteignables qu'elle avait jadis connu et qui l'avaient jadis connue.

Elle réduisit ses efforts, presque machinalement. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais la main s'agrippait avec obstination.

Quelle importance...

Elle avait abandonné Puck.

Elle ne méritait pas mieux.

Des images du garçon submergé par les prédateurs surgirent devant ses yeux voilés d'épuisement. Elle inspira avec un sifflement dans l'espoir de reprendre son souffle, semblable à une noyée qui émerge laborieusement de l'eau.

Une deuxième main l'agrippa, la retenant avec une force accrue.

Elle voulut hurler mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle essaya de se raccrocher au sac. Elle l'entendit qui crissait contre la roche dure alors que les doigts griffus la tiraient en arrière.

Au secours.

Au secours.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, poussant un cri muet. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et des larmes amères roulèrent sur ses joues brûlantes.

C'était la fin.

Quelle fin horrible, bon sang.

Elle ne méritait pas mieux.

Elle ne méritait pas mieux.

Même si elle avait tenté quelque-chose pour Puck, elle n'aurait pas mérité mieux.

De qui se moquait-elle ?

_Elle était Quinn Fabray... _

Une autre main vint l'attraper, la saisissant cette fois-ci au niveau du poignet. Elle ferma les yeux, serrant les paupières de toutes ses forces. Elle se voyait déjà environnée de toutes parts par les créatures difformes. Elles étaient beaucoup trop rapides. Peut-être rattraperaient-elles même les autres...

« Quinn ! »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et avisa le visage crispé par l'effort de Blaine. Il avait poussé le sac sur le côté et s'efforçait de la tirer en avant. Elle essaya de balbutier son nom, ne dit rien, le fixa encore.

« Quinn ! Bouge ! » hurla-t-il d'un ton effrayé.

Il leva les yeux pour regarder derrière elle, et, machinalement, elle fit de même.

Les pupilles laiteuses du monstre qui la retenaient avec tant d'obstination luisirent sous l'éclat de la lampe du garçon. Les autres étaient loin derrière.

« Allez ! Ne lâche pas _maintenant_ ! »

Elle n'en voyait plus très bien l'utilité mais malgré tout, elle s'exécuta. Elle balança son pied avec brutalité et elle entendit un couinement. La prise de la créature se relâcha aussitôt et Blaine profita de cette accalmie pour la tirer en avant. Elle attrapa le sac au passage et ils poursuivirent leur route ensemble, cahin-caha.

« Laisse tomber les affaires ! » l'entendit-elle crier d'une voix essoufflée.

Se retournant, elle entraperçut le monstre qui revenait à la charge, véloce et terrifiant. Elle serra les dents et lui donna un coup de sac. Ce geste vif envoya une brûlure dans tout son bras mais elle l'ignora. Elle n'avait plus de force et si elle hésitait un seul instant, c'était fini.

« Lâche-les ! »

Elle entendit la voix de Blaine avec clarté à côté d'elle. Elle n'obéit pas.

La lampe du garçon éclaira le corps de Sam, que Finn et Mike tiraient avec acharnement derrière eux. Quinn ne ressentait plus rien, à tel point que son cœur ne se souleva même pas à la vue du visage poussiéreux du blond.

Blaine la tenait toujours par la main et voyant qu'elle n'était pas décidée à lâcher le sac, il tendit l'autre pour l'aider à le tirer.

« On est bientôt sortis ! » s'exclama Santana d'une voix enraillée.

Blaine et Quinn l'entendirent à peine et, d'un même mouvement, donnèrent un coup de pied à la créature alors que celle-ci revenait à la charge.

Deux nouveaux monstres s'engouffraient déjà à leur suite, à quelques mètres de là.

Le sac de Santana disparut brusquement devant elle et elle se rendit confusément compte qu'elle avait atteint la fin du boyau. Elle entendit la respiration épuisée de Brittany derrière elle et s'empressa de sortir de là, se rattrapant tant bien que mal au sol humide qui s'étendait à environ un mètre sous elle.  
>La lumière jaunâtre de son casque éclaira fugacement des concrétions suintantes et elle fit volte-face avec précipitation, vacillante. Une main émergea du tunnel, crispée par le stress, et elle s'avança pour l'attraper, n'entendant plus que les tambourinements de son cœur dans le fond de son crâne.<p>

Brittany bascula avec un hoquet et Santana la rattrapa tant bien que mal dans ses bras. Elle la serra aussitôt désespérément contre elle, avec l'intention bien ferme et bien confuse de ne plus jamais la relâcher. Mais la blonde ne resta blottie qu'une fraction de seconde contre elle, la repoussant doucement pour se retourner au moment où Finn et Mike amenaient Sam à hauteur de la sortie.

A leur suite, Rachel était si pressée de sortir de là qu'elle s'écroula sans ménagement par-terre.

Brittany et Finn étendirent précautionneusement Sam derrière eux et Mike et Santana s'empressèrent d'attraper Blaine par le poignet alors que le garçon s'efforçait d'émerger du tunnel, une main agrippant le sac, l'autre se raccrochant fermement à une Quinn complètement tétanisée par la panique alors que la créature rampait péniblement jusqu'à elle, à moitié assommée.

« Puc... » commença Finn, tournant la tête pour chercher le soutien de son ami.

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Baissant les yeux, il avisa un piolet qui dépassait d'un de leurs sacs. Il ne se donna pas le temps d'hésiter, attrapa le manche, l'extirpa d'un coup sec et s'empressa de se diriger vers l'entrée du tunnel dans l'intention de repousser la créature. A côté de lui, Rachel se précipita pour aider Quinn à sortir.

« On n'a pas le temps de rester là, dit Mike avec précipitation, et Blaine et Santana retinrent un hoquet alors qu'ils aidaient Tina à se mettre sur ses pieds. Il faut qu'on y aille.

- Mais Noah ? » bredouilla Rachel avec effarement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle ployait sous le poids de Quinn, qu'elle soutenait malgré tout avec obstination, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Des ricanements retentirent, les tirant de leur désarroi, et Finn repoussa le premier monstre, le frappant avec le manche de son piolet.

« Ça ne sert à rien, bredouilla Tina. Il est...

- Il faut que quelqu'un l'attende, répliqua aussitôt Rachel. On ne peut pas-...

- Tu veux t'en charger peut-être ? répliqua Santana. J'espère que tu as de la patience. »

Son acidité se noyait dans son ton peu rassuré.

« Mais on ne peut pas... on ne peut pas...

- On l'a déjà abandonné, » murmura Quinn contre son oreille.

La brunette lui jeta un regard de biais et, stupéfaite, avisa son expression abattue.

« Non, Q-Quinn, ne dis pas ça... »

Rachel était si terrifiée qu'elle ne faisait plus que bégayer. Ses jambes manquèrent se dérober sous elle et elle se retint à une stalactite derrière elle.

« Il faut qu'on se décide ! » lança Finn avec panique.

Il essayait d'assommer le monstre mais le manque de conviction qu'il mettait dans ses coups ne faisait qu'étourdir légèrement la créature. Se déplaçant sur ses jambes flageolantes, Blaine attrapa un autre piolet et s'approcha pour apporter son aide au grand dadais.

« Un thé ? Un café ? » demanda Santana, que leur impuissance rendait de plus en plus nerveuse.

D'autres monstres se dévoilèrent sous l'éclat jaunâtre des lampes de Finn et Blaine. Ils ne dirent rien mais jetèrent un coup d'œil anxieux aux autres, qui continuaient de se dévisager avec ahurissement.

« On ne peut pas laisser Noah, insista Rachel d'une voix hystérique. Il faut que deux d'entre nous restent pour lui !

- Personne ne le fera, on a tous la trouille, répliqua Quinn d'un ton creux.

- Je peux le faire, dit aussitôt Brittany.

- Non, s'empressa de s'opposer Santana. Toi, tu ne te sépares plus de moi ! »

Ses phrases ne s'apparentaient plus qu'à une série de couinements.

« _Alors quoi ? _demanda Blaine, au comble du désespoir.

- Je vais attendre, décida Finn.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Rachel et Santana d'une même voix.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça... Et puis je peux rester tout seul parce-que je suis guide alors allez-y, je vous rejoindrai après avec Puck !

- Mais s'il ne revient pas ? bredouilla Tina.

- Il reviendra, répliqua Finn. Et je ferai attention, c'est promis. Mais... mais _allez-y !_ »

Santana le jaugea d'un air dubitatif alors qu'il essayait de repousser leurs assaillants avec le manche de son piolet.

Il allait mourir.

Mike s'affairait déjà et hissait le corps bringuebalant de Sam sur ses épaules.

« Je m'occupe de lui, dit-il.

- Tu ne veux pas de l'aide ? » demanda Brittany.

Il secoua aussitôt la tête et porta son attention devant lui. Sa lampe perça à peine les profondeurs de la salle dans laquelle ils venaient de déboucher. Le plafond n'était même pas visible.

« Je reste, répéta Finn avec fermeté. Allez-y.

- Tu serais incapable de piétiner un chiot, rétorqua Santana. Tu vas crever !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? balbutia Rachel en leur jetant tour-à-tour un regard inquiet.

- Je ne veux pas rester, bredouilla Quinn. Ils approchent. »

La brunette la contempla avec appréhension.

« Allez-y, les encouragea Tina.

- Mais... toi ? bégaya Rachel.

- On va s'occuper d'elle, murmura précipitamment Quinn. On va s'occuper d'elle mais par pitié allons-nous-en... »

Elle repoussa Rachel avec hésitation, attrapa un sac, le hissa sur ses épaules avec difficulté et se tourna vers Tina, lui offrant sa main.

« On ne peut pas vous laisser comme ça, paniqua Rachel en se tournant vers les autres.

- Il faut qu'on attende Puckerman, oui ou merde ? gronda Santana.

- Je peux le faire tout seul, » répliqua Finn d'une voix incertaine.

Santana fit volte-face pour lui asséner une remarque de son cru, quelque-peu ragaillardie par la perspective d'une nouvelle dispute. Brittany fit un pas en avant dans le but de s'interposer. Au même moment, Blaine jeta un monstre à terre, le transperçant au niveau de l'abdomen, et Finn parvint à en assommer un autre.

Tous quatre échangèrent alors un regard hébété.

« Allons-y ! » s'exclama Quinn avec une impatience angoissée.

Tina accepta le soutien qu'elle lui offrait et Rachel les rejoignit précipitamment. L'éclat de la lampe de Mike se faisait déjà tremblotant devant elles et elles s'empressèrent de lui emboîter le pas. Quinn s'interdit de regarder en arrière mais Rachel ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. Elle croisa le regard de Brittany et celle-ci ne trouva pas la force de sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? » demanda soudain Tina.

Rachel reporta aussitôt son attention devant elle, interloquée, et Tina resserra sa prise autour des épaules des deux jeunes femmes alors qu'elle manquait glisser dans une flaque.

« On s'en va, répondit Quinn d'un ton creux.

- _Mike !_ » s'exclama soudain Rachel avec panique, au moment où le rayon lumineux du garçon se volatilisait derrière une stalagmite.

Il réapparut presque aussitôt et elle ne dit plus rien, se contentant d'écouter son cœur battre la chamade. L'appui que Tina prenait sur les épaules de chacune n'était pas suffisant et d'un même mouvement machinal, Quinn et Rachel avancèrent un bras pour la soutenir au niveau du dos. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent et elles échangèrent un regard.

Le cœur de Rachel se gonfla d'une émotion qu'elle ne comprit pas.

« Il faudrait qu'on accélère, » murmura Quinn en reportant son attention devant elle.

Elle agrippa le bras que Rachel avait passé autour de la taille de Tina et elles soutinrent la jeune femme ensemble.

« Tu crois que tu peux accélérer ? » demanda Quinn en jetant un regard de côté à la blessée.

Cette dernière n'en était pas bien sûre mais elle acquiesça malgré tout. Poussées par le même sentiment d'urgence, elles redoublèrent l'allure. Contournant maladroitement une stalagmite qui se dressait devant elles, elles se trouvèrent bien vite à la hauteur de Mike. Celui-ci portait Sam sur son dos avec le même acharnement. Il sentait que ses jambes le lâchaient petit à petit mais il ne voulait pas y faire trop attention.

Les ricanements et les hululements qui retentissaient derrière eux n'étaient plus que des bruits de fond dont ils avaient à peine conscience. Les yeux voilés de fatigue de Quinn cillaient avec frénésie et à chaque fois qu'elle regardait devant elle, elle avait l'illusion de voir un jeune homme avec une crête ridicule sur le sommet du crâne en train de se déplacer lestement à travers la galerie.

Sa lâcheté des derniers instants lui retournait l'estomac. Cela la rendait confuse et en même temps elle la comprenait. C'était bien simple, elle avait peur. Elle ne pensait pas au sort qui attendaient peut-être les quatre autres parce-que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était y échapper elle. Et si elle pouvait entraîner quelques-uns d'entre eux dans son sillage avec l'espoir de s'en sortir, c'était encore mieux.

Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en étonner. Elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de lâche. Point. Elle avait fui tant de fois qu'elle ne pouvait plus les compter.  
>Mais quelque-part, se découvrir tout aussi égoïste et poltronne dans une telle situation d'urgence, c'était quelque-chose qu'elle n'aurait pas envisagé. Elle avait peut-être vu trop de films, lu trop de livres pour croire à l'instinct de survie de l'être humain. Elle avait peut-être aussi pris l'habitude malsaine de considérer l'homme comme au-dessus de n'importe-quel animal alors qu'en vérité c'était un mammifère comme les autres. Lorsqu'il sentait le danger, il fuyait. Et parce-qu'il avait la capacité de réfléchir, de temps en temps il pouvait trouver le courage de se retourner et de faire face à ce qui le poursuivait.<p>

Mais ce n'était pas une de ces fois.

Ce n'était pas parce-que Puck avait disparu qu'elle devait se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Ce n'était pas parce-qu'il avait toujours eu cette importance à la fois agaçante et bizarre dans sa vie qu'elle avait l'obligation de faire volte-face et de courir pour essayer de le retrouver.

Elle n'avait que faire de pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir lorsqu'elle sortirait d'ici. Elle voulait s'en sortir.

Mais pourtant Brittany, Santana, Blaine et Finn aussi... Alors pourquoi étaient-ils restés en arrière ?

La petite voix dans le coin de sa tête ricana, malicieuse.

Habitue-toi à l'idée de ne penser à personne d'autre qu'à toi-même, Quinn Fabray. Après tout, tu devras porter ce fardeau jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

« Vous vous en sortez ? »

Le ton inquiet de Mike la tira brusquement de ses pensées tortueuses. Elle cligna des yeux, s'aperçut qu'elle continuait d'avancer à grandes enjambées machinales et avisa le garçon à leur gauche. Il continuait de transporter courageusement Sam, malgré ses mains et ses bras bringuebalants, sa tête dodelinante, son poids décuplé par l'inconscience.

« O-Oui... » bredouilla Rachel d'une voix essoufflée.

Quinn sentit soudain de l'air souffler sur sa tête dépourvue de casque, ébouriffant ses cheveux humides par à-coups. Elle leva vivement le menton.

Là, à une distance indéterminée, apparaissait un ciel matinal. A l'intérieur se mêlait orange et ocre, pourpre et doré. Un nuage en masquait une partie, pareil à un gros morceau de coton. Le puits était situé si haut que la lumière qu'il diffusait à l'intérieur de la grotte n'arrivait même pas dans la galerie que les cinq membres du Glee Club traversaient précipitamment. Elle se contentait de descendre dans le boyau percé à travers le plafond de la salle, timide et tout juste naissante, pour s'arrêter bien avant d'avoir atteint la sortie.

Le cœur de Quinn eut un raté. Elle se rendit brutalement compte que si le cauchemar continuait pour eux, cela n'empêchait pas le soleil d'effectuer sa course et le monde de tourner. Elle se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde comment une telle absurdité était possible. Elle imagina aussi toutes les façons possibles et imaginables d'atteindre ce trou qui aurait pu être leur salut. Et elle n'en trouva aucune.

Presque aussitôt, elle revint à la réalité de leur situation. Elle détourna les yeux du puits, les reporta devant elle et s'aperçut qu'aucun des quatre autres ne s'était rendu compte de ce qui s'ouvrait loin au-dessus d'eux. C'était préférable. Elle avait trop mal pour vouloir partager cette souffrance lancinante avec eux.

« Je crois que je vois quelque-chose devant... » déclara soudain Tina d'une voix essoufflée.

Ils suivirent tous son regard et leurs rais conjugués éclairèrent un énième couloir.

« Ce n'est pas possible... » gémit Rachel avec désespoir.

Quinn resserra la prise qu'elle exerçait autour de son bras.

Elle se dit que Puck aurait foncé. Il ne se serait pas posé de questions. Il aurait foncé, comme un imbécile, un idiot, un abruti, un inconscient. C'était Puck...

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

« Pas de panique... balbutia Mike, à bout de souffle. On continue, si on trouve... »

Il s'arrêta pour inspirer avec un sifflement.

«... si on trouve un endroit à peu près sûr, on se terre là en attendant les autres. Sinon... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

« Sinon quoi ? demanda aussitôt Quinn.

- Je ne sais pas, » admit le jeune homme.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Ils entendirent de vagues clapotis. Ils piétinèrent dans une flaque, s'éclaboussant copieusement. Ils ne ralentirent pas cependant.

...

...

_« Tu veux une bière ? » demanda le garçon en détaillant l'intérieur de son frigo avec attention.  
>Quinn leva les yeux de la nappe aux motifs triangulaires et fixa Puck d'un œil éteint.<br>« Tu as... quelque-chose d'autre ? »  
>Puck ne put retenir un sourire narquois.<br>« Du jus d'orange, ça te va ?  
>- Oui, merci... »<br>_

...

...

Quinn cligna des yeux avec hébétement. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le fil, pas maintenant.

Mike atteignit l'entrée du couloir et tourna brusquement à gauche, disparaissant de leur champ de vision. Les trois filles s'engouffrèrent à sa suite.

Elles mirent plusieurs secondes à trouver leurs repères mais ne ralentirent pas. Les lampes de Rachel et Tina éclairèrent soudain Sam et elles se rendirent compte qu'elles suivaient toujours Mike de près. Elles marchèrent dans une nouvelle flaque, Rachel trébucha et les deux autres l'empêchèrent de tomber en l'agrippant du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. Leurs respirations précipitées continuaient de s'entremêler et elles firent tout juste attention aux hurlements qui retentissaient loin derrière, bien qu'elles les glacèrent jusqu'au sang.

« Là... bredouilla Mike. On peut... »

Il n'eut pas la force de terminer sa phrase et se dirigea vers le creux qui s'ouvrait dans la paroi gauche du couloir, à l'endroit où celui-ci amorçait un angle à quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Une gigantesque stalactite gouttait juste au-dessus et avait fini par remplir le creux de plusieurs centimètres d'eau. Mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de faire la fine-bouche, alors le jeune homme se débarrassa péniblement de Sam, l'appuyant contre la roche dans une mascarade de position assise. Se retournant, il aida précipitamment Quinn et Rachel à déposer Tina à côté du blond.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? bredouilla Rachel en examinant le creux d'un air inquiet.

- Ça fera l'affaire pour l'instant, » répondit Mike avec anxiété.

Il pataugea à l'intérieur de la marre miniature, de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles, et s'assit précautionneusement à la droite de Sam. Quinn hésita encore une fraction de seconde, puis se délesta de son sac et le rejoignit. Rachel l'imita aussitôt et se blottit machinalement contre elle, enroulant un bras autour du sien.

« On ne devrait peut-être garder qu'une seule lampe allumée, murmura Tina après un long moment de flottement.

- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta aussitôt la brunette d'une voix blanche.

- Pour économiser les ampoules... Le sac qu'on a laissé derrière était peut-être celui avec toutes celles de rechange...

- Mais si les monstres viennent...

- Peut-être que la lumière est une indication pour eux justement.

- Pourtant, ça n'a rien fait quand on était au milieu de tous les... de tous les os et que ce monstre est venu nous embêter... »

Tina lui jeta un regard de biais, pensive. Son visage cerné lui donnait un air complètement lessivé.

« Peut-être parce-que Quinn ne portait pas de casque à ce moment-là, finit-elle par dire d'une voix lente. Et vu que la lampe la plus proche pointait vers le plafond... ça n'a donné aucune aide à la créature. Quant à celles des autres, elles étaient tout simplement trop loin pour être d'une quelconque utilité...

- Ce... Ce serait bizarre, murmura Rachel, terrifiée.

- Oui, peut-être... concéda Tina en fronçant les sourcils avec appréhension. Mais... mais imagine qu'elles ne soient pas complètement aveugles ? Et qu'elles voient juste assez pour repérer des mouvements de lampe ou des choses semblables quand ça a lieu à proximité d'elles ?

- Nous n'en savons rien, intervint Quinn d'un ton creux.

- C'est vrai... Mais il vaut mieux être prudents, non ? »

Un silence fit place à ses paroles. Ils s'entreregardèrent et se rendirent bien vite compte qu'aucun d'eux n'avait le courage d'éteindre sa lampe. Tina esquissa bien un mouvement dans ce sens mais sa main tremblait tellement qu'elle ne parvint même pas à trouver l'interrupteur.

Au final, ils éteignirent simplement celle de Sam, car elle ne faisait que pointer vers le sol, empruntant la position affaissé du jeune homme. Celui-ci respirait toujours aussi régulièrement, mais l'éclat rosi de ses joues s'était terni et son sourire avait disparu.

L'inquiétude revint écraser Quinn comme une vague dévastatrice, emportant tous les morceaux qui restaient d'elle sur son passage.

Ses yeux la piquèrent mais elle n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer.

Elle n'aurait pas pu de toute façon. Elle avait juste la gorge nouée.

Ils sortirent temporairement de leur paralysie pour se passer une gourde. Bien que chacun bût à petites gorgées, ils eurent tous l'impression d'ingurgiter quelque-chose de particulièrement lourd et brûlant, un peu comme de la lave en fusion. Tina retint une quinte de toux, Mike grimaça et Rachel observa Quinn avec désarroi alors que celle-ci recrachait les trois quarts de l'eau qu'elle avait bue devant elle.

Ils avaient également en leur possession la gourde que les deux jeunes femmes avaient vidée par accident deux heures plus tôt et Mike s'empressa de la remplir avec l'eau dans laquelle ils pataugeaient, y ajoutant consciencieusement une pastille.

Ils rangèrent les deux gourdes dans le sac, se blottirent de nouveau dans le fond du creux et ne dirent plus rien.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

La stalactite qui se déployait au-dessus d'eux se mit à goutter sur le casque de Mike et le jeune homme ne réagit pas, se contentant d'ignorer l'eau glacée qui commençait à lui dégouliner dans le creux de la nuque.

Submergée par un abattement aussi soudain que douloureux, Quinn appuya la tête sur l'épaule de Rachel, agrippant précipitamment la main que la brunette avait recroquevillé sur son genou. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent instinctivement et elles ne dirent rien, se contentant d'observer les ombres que les trois lampes jetaient sur la roche devant elles.

Aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment ce qui arriverait ensuite. Ils s'étaient arrêtés ici pour attendre les autres. Et si les monstres arrivaient avant ? Ou bien si les autres ne revenaient pas du tout ? Que feraient-ils ?

Ils ne pouvaient pas aller bien loin avec un garçon inconscient et une fille incapable de marcher toute seule. Viendrait alors leur tour...

Quinn laissa échapper un soupir tendu. Quelques-uns des cheveux qui s'étaient échappés de la queue de cheval de Rachel lui chatouillèrent le nez. Elle se blottit encore un peu plus contre la brunette, essayant de trouver la force de poursuivre.

Parce-que que ce fût accompagné des autres ou non, ils allaient devoir poursuivre.

Elle ne savait pas si elle y parviendrait. Le sentiment d'avoir trahi Puck se faisait encore vive dans ses entrailles. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle avait la certitude que cette impression ne cesserait jamais de la poursuivre. Elle serait un de ces survivants de grandes catastrophes dont le traumatisme est trop profondément ancré en eux pour leur permettre de reprendre une vie normale. Elle ne serait plus qu'une loque à demi-morte, un cadavre ambulant.

N'était-il alors pas préférable de mourir ici ?

Elle inhala machinalement et elle crut discerner une vague odeur de framboise fanée. Mais celle-ci s'évanouit presque aussitôt. Elle serra brièvement les dents, essaya de contrôler la nausée qui grondait de nouveau dans son estomac.

Elle ne voulut plus voir les lueurs fantomatiques des lampes, alors elle ferma les yeux.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Les clapotis se firent lointains. Les hurlements disparurent. Elle n'entendait plus que la respiration erratique de Rachel à côté d'elle. Elle discernait sans mal les battements de son cœur contre son oreille.

Puis, ce fut le silence.

Le rictus moqueur de Puck surgit devant elle, semblable à un spectre.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'il était peut-être mort.

...

...

_« Voilà pour Mademoiselle... » déclara-t-il en déposant le verre devant elle.  
><em>

_Elle le remercia machinalement et l'observa avec attention tandis qu'il s'asseyait à son tour à la table.  
><em>

_La cuisine était étrangement silencieuse. Ils entendaient vaguement le vent qui sifflait au-dehors. C'était un temps bien tumultueux pour un début de mois de juillet.  
><em>

_« Où sont ta mère et ta sœur ? » demanda Quinn après un long moment passé à fixer son jus d'orange comme s'il pouvait lui révéler l'avenir.  
><em>

_Puck cessa de jouer avec ses mains et lui adressa un sourire désinvolte.  
><em>

_« Elles sont allées voir de la famille dans l'Iowa.  
><em>

_- Et tu n'es pas parti avec elles ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander la blonde, dubitative.  
><em>

_Puck haussa les épaules.  
><em>

_« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de la maison. »  
><em>

_Quinn le fixa d'un œil sceptique, puis reporta son attention sur sa boisson et en but une gorgée.  
><em>

_« Bon, alors... commença Puck. Tu vas me dire où tu vas ? Si c'est pas Oxford ou Harvard, c'est peut-être Yale, nan ? »  
><em>

_Les yeux ambrés se posèrent sur lui et il n'y décela pas le moindre intérêt. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il se demandait ce qui était arrivé à la Quinn qu'il connaissait.  
><em>

_« Bon, ok... grommela-t-il en continuant de la fixer d'un air pensif. Tu veux aller __échanger quelques passes dans le jardin avec le ballon que m'a offert Coach Beiste ? Oui ? Non ? Bon. »  
><em>

_Il baissa les yeux sur la nappe et Quinn de son côté se contenta de finir son jus d'orange.  
><em>

_Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était venue faire ici.  
><em>

_« Tu veux qu'on discute un peu, peut-être ? proposa-t-il encore. Histoire de te décharger de tout ce qui te pèse. »  
><em>

_Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés chez lui, elle lui adressa un sourire.  
><em>

_« Tout va bien. »  
><em>

_Cela sonnait faux mais le garçon ne dit rien.  
><em>

_« Et puis... » poursuivit-elle après un moment de flottement.  
><em>

_Elle regarda par la fenêtre.  
><em>

_« Nous ne sommes pas vraiment le genre à discuter toi et moi, si ? »  
><em>

_Puck fronça les sourcils avec perplexité. Quinn reporta son attention sur lui et le gratifia de ce même rictus artificiel.  
><em>

_« Tu vois bien ce que je veux dire.  
><em>

_- Non. »  
><em>

_Quinn continua de lui sourire, puis haussa les épaules et reprit son air lointain.  
><em>

_« Bref, s'empressa de dire Puck. Faisons quelque-chose de bien... Ne restons pas comme ça !  
><em>

_- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que nous pourrions faire...  
><em>

_- Discutons de tout et de rien.  
><em>

_- Je ne sais pas...  
><em>

_- Allez, Quinn... »  
><em>

_Une frustration douloureuse commençait à échauffer le crâne de Puck. Il la repoussa tant bien que mal et s'efforça d'adresser un sourire encourageant à Quinn. Mais la blonde ne parut pas y faire attention et il eut soudain l'impression que bien que son regard verdâtre se portât droit sur lui, il ne faisait que le traverser. Cela envoya un frisson désagréable le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
><em>

_« Si c'est pour rester plantée là à observer un verre vide, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as accepté de venir. » dit-il avec brutalité.  
><em>

_Elle releva la tête pour le contempler avec curiosité. Il se fit l'effet d'un animal de zoo.  
><em>

_« Je me disais que cela pourrait être... » commença-t-elle avec lenteur.  
><em>

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et haussa légèrement les épaules.  
><em>

_« Je me suis trompée.  
><em>

_- Alors repars, » ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Puck.  
><em>

_Cette fois-ci, il eut vraiment l'impression que Quinn le_ voyait. _Ils se fixèrent sans mot dire, tous deux conscients de la tension qui restait en suspension entre eux, envoyant parfois de légères décharges électriques dans leur dos.  
><em>

_« Tu as raison... » finit par dire Quinn, et elle esquissa un mouvement pour se lever.  
><em>

_Puck se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'y avait pas de réelle tension entre eux. Elle existait simplement de son côté, l'empêchant de se montrer courtois.  
><em>

_« Non, dit-il aussitôt. Reste... J'ai dit ça comme ça. »  
><em>

_Quinn haussa les sourcils, puis se rassit.  
><em>

_« Je suis désolée... murmura-t-elle en soutenant son regard orageux.  
><em>

_- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. »  
><em>

_Ils se dévisagèrent, silencieux, et Quinn détourna le regard la première.  
><em>

_Puck la détailla encore un instant, puis baissa le nez pour contempler ses mains, qu'il continuait de triturer machinalement. Il ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.  
><em>

_Le visage de Beth apparut devant ses paupières closes, comme souvent. Il les rouvrit pour jeter un regard de biais à Quinn et il se rendit compte pour la énième fois que la fille ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la mère. Il n'y avait que les yeux de différents.  
><em>

_C'étaient ceux de Puck.  
><em>

_Il réfléchit à toutes les manières possibles d'aborder le sujet avant que la petite voix qui gémissait dans un coin de sa tête ne le rendît fou. Il détailla discrètement Quinn, arrêtant son attention sur son regard lointain, ses joues de porcelaine, ses mains placides.  
><em>

_Et il se rendit finalement compte qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de bonne façon de poser la question. Alors, relevant la tête, il demanda d'un ton abrupt :  
><em>

_« Tu as des nouvelles de Shelby ? »  
><em>

_Quinn se figea et releva les yeux. De nouveau, cette flamme si familière brûlait dans son regard, cette flamme féroce et lumineuse qui prouvait à Puck que quelque-part au fond de cette jeune femme indifférente et silencieuse, il y avait encore l'adolescente qu'il avait connue et aimée.  
><em>

_Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire soulagé en voyant le regard de Quinn s'animer ainsi.  
><em>

_Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que cette flamme signifiait aussi que Quinn ressentait de nouveau toutes les émotions qu'elle avait fait tant d'efforts pour refouler depuis le mois de mars. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas.  
><em>

_Avant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle se releva précipitamment. Elle le fit avec tant de brusquerie que sa chaise se renversa derrière elle. Mais le sang qui battait à ses oreilles l'empêcha de discerner le vacarme qui résonnait dans la cuisine.  
><em>

_Puck la dévisagea avec désarroi, se levant à son tour.  
><em>

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il parlé d'elles ?  
><em>

_Elle pensait qu'il avait compris.  
><em>

_C'était faux. Il ne comprenait jamais rien.  
><em>

_Il ne comprendrait jamais rien parce-qu'il n'était que le _père. _  
><em>

_Elle avait bien fait de ne plus lui adresser la parole ces derniers mois. Elle aurait dû s'en tenir à sa résolution.  
><em>

_« Je suis désolée, je dois y aller... » parvint-elle à articuler.  
><em>

_Puck ouvrait déjà la bouche, tendant les bras dans un effort machinal pour la retenir. Elle fit volte-face et sortit de la cuisine douloureusement familière des Puckerman.  
><em>

_S'il n'y avait pas eu Beth, elle aurait pu parler à Puck. Elle aurait été capable de le regarder sans osciller régulièrement entre le ressentiment et la souffrance. Elle aurait compris que malgré son tempérament impétueux, il voulait simplement rétablir la communication avec elle.  
><em>

_Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas.  
><em>

_Parce-qu'il y avait Beth justement.  
><em>

_S'il n'y avait pas eu Beth, elle aurait pu parler à Puck. Mais Beth était là, qui la brûlait au niveau de ce trou béant dans sa poitrine. Et Quinn se sentait mal. Elle ne pouvait plus.  
><em>

_Elle traversa la maison à grandes enjambées, claqua la porte derrière elle, trébucha sur le perron, se mit à courir. Elle ne comprit qu'elle disparaissait à l'angle de la rue qu'au moment où son cerveau accepta de la sortir de l'hébétement.  
><em>

_La douleur avait surgi, brusque et cruelle. Quinn avait fini par oublier ce que cela faisait.  
><em>

_Heureusement, et elle ne sut trop comment, la souffrance disparut progressivement. Elle s'étouffa, docile, et ne fit plus que ronronner, quelque-part dans un coin de sa poitrine. Elle la sentait, vague et menaçante, mais au moins elle était de nouveau supportable.  
><em>

_Lorsque elle arriva sur le perron de sa maison, hors d'haleine, Quinn constata que tout était revenu à la normale à l'intérieur d'elle-même.  
><em>

_Il n'y avait plus qu'un vide, discret et commode. Et c'était tant mieux.  
><em>

...

...

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et prit une inspiration précipitée, saisie par l'impression soudaine qu'elle était en train de suffoquer.

« Quinn ? Quinn ? » s'inquiéta une voix à côté d'elle.

Elle battit des paupières, discerna les rais lumineux qui s'écrasaient sur la roche, se souvint tout à coup où elle était.

« Quinn ? »

Elle tourna les yeux, avisa les expressions anxieuses de Mike et Tina, le visage inconscient de Sam.

« Quinn, réponds-moi, s'il-te-plaît. » la supplia la voix dans un murmure.

Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté, se heurta à l'attention anxieuse d'yeux chocolats qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Rachel... » bredouilla-t-elle, ahurie.

La brunette haussa les sourcils.

Quinn resserra machinalement sa prise autour de sa main.

« J'ai fait... » balbutia-t-elle d'une voix hachée.

Un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir où se mêlaient Puck et Beth. Si, c'était un cauchemar.

« Oui ? » chuchota Rachel avec appréhension.

La respiration de Quinn se calma et elles continuèrent de se dévisager, toutes les deux frissonnantes.

« Ne me laisse pas me rendormir, s'il-te-plaît... » souffla finalement la blonde.

Rachel aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, plaquant un sourire un peu crispé sur ses lèvres gercées. Quinn parut rassurée et reporta son attention devant elle, continuant de s'accrocher à la main de la jeune femme comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

...

...

...

« On n'y arrivera jamais, ils sont trop nombreux, balbutia Blaine.

- On attend Puckerman, rétorqua Santana. On peut au moins lui faire l'honneur de se laisser un peu submerger.

- Il faut qu'on s'en aille ! » répliqua le garçon d'un ton paniqué.

Au même moment, il écrasa un monstre sous sa semelle, esquissant une grimace de dégoût.

« Je n'y arrive plus... bredouilla Finn d'une voix essoufflée. Ils vont me... »

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase et assomma confusément un prédateur avec le manche de son piolet.

« Mais tu t'y prends comme une fillette, Finnaud, c'est pas étonnant ! s'agaça Santana. Je sais que c'est dégueulasse, mais vas-y comme un bourrin, même Warbler y arrive très bien ! »

Une dizaine de créatures se pressait à présent à la sortie du tunnel. Santana en saisit une à l'aveuglette et s'efforça de lui tordre le cou. Quand Puck le faisait, cela paraissait terriblement facile, tandis que quand elle s'y employait, la bête agonisait pendant plusieurs secondes avant que l'os ne craque finalement sous ses mains moites. Malgré tout, c'était mieux que rien.

L'agitation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous avait contribué à faire reculer la terreur qui les avaient jusque là malicieusement étouffés. Ils étaient les quatre ensemble à essayer de contenir l'assaut des montres et ils devaient bien constater que vu de près - et dans une telle situation d'infériorité- , leurs poursuivants ne paraissaient plus si menaçants. Certes, ils possédaient des griffes et des dents acérées, mais ils étaient à peine plus imposants que des gros labradors. Pour ne rien gâcher, leur incapacité à voir était terriblement handicapante dans la confusion. Ils se bousculaient les uns les autres, essayant d'avancer du mieux possible, et lorsqu'enfin ils repéraient leurs proies devant eux, ils n'avaient pas le temps d'essayer de les agripper que déjà ils se trouvaient K.O.

Brittany tira brutalement Santana en arrière au moment où une main affamée se tendait vers son visage déformé par la hargne.

« Puck ne viendra pas, finit par bredouiller Blaine. Il faudrait qu'on s'en aille...

- Il viendra ! répliqua Finn. En tout cas, je l'attendrai assez pour être sûr d'avoir fait tout mon possible... Vous... vous n'avez qu'à vous en aller !

- C'est du délire ! répliqua Santana en fauchant trois monstres d'un violent coup de sac. Tu vas crever en moins de deux !

- Je ne peux pas le laisser !

- Tu t'es cru sur le terrain de foot de ta minable équipe, Hudson ? s'agaça l'autre. Tu crois toujours que t'es le quaterback pas charismatique pour un sou ? T'es pas dans un conte de fées, _réveille-toi !_ »

Finn lui répliqua quelque-chose avec brusquerie, elle fit de même. Le ton monta rapidement entre eux, les poussant bien vite à se hurler dessus, et chacun se déchargea de sa frustration et de sa colère sur les assaillants qui continuaient de grouiller à l'intérieur du tunnel.

« C'est mon meilleur ami ! hurlait Finn.

- Et toi tu es le plus fantastique abruti que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie ! » braillait Santana.

Tout en continuant de pousser des beuglements, ils unirent leur force pour se débarrasser d'une bête particulièrement coriace. Il y aurait presque eu de quoi en rire.

Cependant, la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir, peu importe l'acharnement qu'ils mettaient à éliminer leurs assaillants. L'épaule de Brittany l'élança et elle dut rester un instant en arrière, le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Le genou de Blaine lui fit défaut et il faillit se prendre un coup de dents en s'affaissant contre le tunnel. Poussant une exclamation frustrée, Santana l'attrapa par le bras et le tira à l'abri avec brusquerie.

« On ne va pas pouvoir rester indéfiniment comme ça ! finit-elle par admettre à son tour. Il faut qu'on fasse un truc avant que ces saloperies nous tombent complètement dessus !

- On ne peut pas laisser Puck ! répliqua Brittany.

- Il est sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est ! s'exclama Santana avec rage. Tu as vu combien il y en a ?

- On n'en est pas sûrs ! répliqua Finn.

- Et si on attend là pour rien et qu'on crève à notre tour, hein ?

- Il est hors de question que je le laisse !

- ON A COMPRIS HUDSON ! »

Ils recommencèrent à se crier dessus et Brittany se fit violence pour revenir en avant. Blaine, de son côté, farfouilla dans sa sacoche. Il mit soudain la main sur une boîte d'allumettes.

« Il faudrait qu'on fasse du feu ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix hachée.

- Ok, tends-moi tes cheveux, je m'en charge ! répliqua Santana avec frustration.

- Je suis sérieux ! Ça les a déjà fait fuir, je suis sûr que ça marchera encore !

- Tu vois quelque-chose qu'on pourrait enflammer autour de toi, Warbler ? » rétorqua la brune d'un ton enragé.

Elle donna un nouveau coup de sac et trois monstres s'écrasèrent au sol avec un bruit sourd. Elle se fit aussitôt un honneur de les piétiner consciencieusement.

Blaine baissa les yeux sur les deux sacs qui gisaient dans un coin et se précipita sur eux en boitillant. Il ouvrit le premier et une forte odeur de bacon lui sauta à la figure. Fronçant le nez, il commença à fouiller.

Derrière lui, Brittany, Finn et Santana s'efforçaient de contenir les créatures, encore et toujours. Voyant qu'il ne lui était pas possible de chercher correctement sans tout sortir, il commença à déposer tout ce qu'il trouvait de part et d'autre du sac. Son visage se crispa au moment où son genou l'élançait une nouvelle fois mais il poursuivit malgré tout.

Plus les secondes défilaient et plus il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas de quoi faire un feu convenable. C'était devenu une certitude lorsqu'il acheva d'examiner le deuxième sac. Il s'empressa de bourrer de nouveau toutes les affaires à l'intérieur et, de ses mains tremblantes, déballa les quelques sandwichs sur lesquels il avait mis la main.

« Tu y arrives ? » s'exclama Finn avec affolement.

Il embrocha une créature sur son piolet et s'en servit pour cogner deux monstres qui essayaient d'atteindre Santana.

Blaine ne lui répondit pas, tout absorbé qu'il était dans son petit bricolage. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et il avait l'impression que la température à l'intérieur de la grotte avait augmenté d'une bonne vingtaine de degrés. Il s'essuya le visage d'une main frissonnante et s'empressa de rassembler toutes les feuilles de papier journal qui avait servi d'emballage à leurs sandwichs. Il rompit ceux-ci en plusieurs morceaux et les réenroula soigneusement dans le journal pour leur donner la forme de vagues boulettes, avant de les transporter précipitamment à proximité du tunnel. Il revint près des sacs pour les refermer avec soin et en profita pour attraper un autre piolet, Brittany s'étant emparé du sien pour repousser les créatures.

« C'est bon ! » s'exclama-t-il en revenant à hauteur des autres.

Trahi par son genou, il vacilla en grimaçant.

« Quoi ? On se barre ? demanda Santana entre ses dents serrées.

- Non, j'ai de quoi faire du feu !

- Vraiment ? »

La brune ne baissa pas les yeux pour aviser le travail de Blaine. Elle ne pouvait pas, assaillie comme elle l'était. Brittany, elle, se permit un coup d'œil et fronça les sourcils avec confusion.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix essoufflée.

- Ce serait trop long à expliquer... Il faut juste qu'on fasse tous silence.

- _Quoi ?_ laissa échapper Santana.

- Je vais essayer de faire une diversion, balbutia Blaine avec précipitation, vérifiant que toutes les boulettes de papier journal étaient bien là. Je n'ai pas de quoi faire un _vrai _feu, alors je vais essayer de brûler ça pour leur faire peur et les attirer ailleurs avec l'odeur.

- _Tu as gaspillé notre pique-nique ?_

- Pas du tout... enfin si... mais _écoutez-moi !_ Je ne pense pas que ça suffira, alors à mon avis on devrait aussi en profiter pour balancer les bêtes qu'on a tuées à l'intérieur du tunnel...

- Mais pourquoi ? bredouilla Finn, incrédule.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça va changer, avoua Blaine. Mais peut-être que ça leur fera peur ou peut-être que ça les perturbera, peu importe, il faut qu'on détourne leur attention... sinon si on leur échappe, on ne pourra pas tenir longtemps, même en courant !

- _Et Puck ?_ » demandèrent Finn et Santana d'une même voix.

Mais Blaine s'était agenouillé au-dessus des boules de papier journal et ne les écoutait déjà plus.

« Ok, ça m'a l'air potable comme plan, grogna Santana en éclatant une bête contre la roche. Mais_dépêche-toi,_ d'accord ? »

Le concerné extirpa la boîte d'allumettes de sa sacoche et en gratta une d'une main fébrile. Cependant, les tremblements qui le secouaient parasitaient ses mouvements. Il gaspilla cinq allumettes avant de parvenir à obtenir une flammèche.

« Plus un mot ! » annonça-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

Santana étouffa un grognement mais ils s'exécutèrent tous. Plissant les yeux avec concentration, Blaine approcha l'allumette d'une première boulette. Rien ne se produisit. Il pinça les lèvres. Peut-être que s'il avait eu de l'essence...

Avec un sifflement, le papier journal prit feu. Surpris, Blaine lâcha l'allumette et elle alla mourir en chuintant sur le sol humide. Il l'ignora et remontant la manche de sa combinaison pour emmitoufler sa main dedans, il s'empressa de saisir la boulette. Celle-ci grésillait doucement alors qu'elle se consumait laborieusement. Voyant les difficultés qu'il rencontrait, Brittany abandonna son poste et se précipita pour lui apporter de l'aide. Elle gratta une autre allumette et la glissa avec précaution entre deux coins du papier journal, à l'intérieur de la boulette. Blaine essaya de ne pas se redresser trop brusquement pour ne pas souffler le feu qui craquait timidement dans sa main, et d'un geste un peu maladroit, il balança la boulette dans le tunnel, l'envoyant rouler sur deux malheureux mètres. Les bêtes à proximité reculèrent aussitôt, poussant des couinements confus. Se retournant, il attrapa la deuxième boulette que Brittany lui tendait déjà. Le papier journal s'enflammait avec plus de joie à présent et mis en confiance, Blaine l'agita brièvement sous le nez des bêtes qui avaient encore la stupidité d'essayer de les atteindre. La flamme hésitante se refléta dans les yeux globuleux et ceux-ci reculèrent précipitamment tandis que le garçon la lançait en direction des prédateurs.

Étant donné l'effet qu'avait eu un simple mouchoir enflammé sur les vingt monstres qu'il avait eus en face de lui quelques heures plus tôt, Blaine n'aurait peut-être pas dû tant douter de son système D.

Stupéfaite par l'efficacité de cette méthode, Santana le regarda s'affairer avec hébétement. De son côté, Finn s'empressa de pousser les deux boulettes à l'aide de son piolet, obligeant le troupeau à reculer davantage. Une odeur de viande fumée se répandait peu à peu dans le tunnel, plongeant les créatures dans une confusion plus grande encore. Leur attention toute entière se dirigeait à présent sur les boulettes enflammées qui leur barraient la route. Elles paraissaient vouloir s'approcher pour les renifler, attirées par l'odeur alléchante, mais reculaient presque aussitôt lorsqu'elles sentaient la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

Les quatre membres du Glee Club continuèrent leur petit manège pendant plusieurs minutes, prudents et silencieux. Santana finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et tandis que Finn faisait rouler les boules de papier journal le long du boyau et que Brittany et Blaine y mettaient le feu avant de les lancer d'un geste plus ou moins précis au milieu de leurs assaillants, elle se saisit d'un cadavre étendu à ses pieds. Ignorant la sensation répugnante de la peau humide contre ses doigts, elle le lança de toutes ses forces à l'intérieur du tunnel, veillant bien à ne pas l'envoyer sur les boulettes enflammées, que le corps inerte aurait pu étouffer d'un coup.

_« Les choses que je ferais pas pour ces abrutis... »_

Et elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement.

Le boyau était considérablement incliné et le corps de la bête morte copieusement visqueux, de ce fait, contrairement aux boulettes que l'humidité de l'endroit ne faisait que ralentir, le cadavre glissa avec un lointain bruit de succion jusqu'à ses congénères, qui piaillèrent avec un égarement accru en reculant machinalement. Santana esquissa un rictus immensément satisfait, vaguement désemparée par la hargne victorieuse que lui procurait le fait de mettre à mal leurs assaillants, et elle s'empressa d'attraper un autre cadavre.

Les premières boulettes finissaient déjà de se consumer, dégageant une fumée noire qui commença à se répandre dans tout le boyau. Brittany et Blaine continuaient d'en envoyer d'autres avec empressement et Santana de balancer les cadavres les uns après les autres à l'intérieur de l'ouverture.

C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient le dessus sur les monstres et le sentiment que cela leur procurait était au delà de tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. La possibilité de s'en sortir se faisait d'un coup plus tangible, plus croyable, et Santana se demanda en toute bonne foi à quelle heure arriverait les secours, comme on se demande à quelle heure sera servi le dîner.

Brittany et Blaine finirent par épuiser leur stock de boulettes et le garçon se précipita pour aider Finn à pousser le reste d'entre elles le plus profondément possible dans le tunnel. Les créatures étaient si éloignées qu'ils ne les voyaient plus, mais sans doute aussi la légère fumée qui leur masquait la vue y était-elle pour quelque-chose. Brittany aida Santana à balancer les derniers cadavres restants et le sourire plein d'espoir qu'elles ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger les remplit d'une énergie étrange.

Enfin, il ne leur resta plus rien à faire. Poussés par un même réflexe, ils se rassemblèrent alors autour des sacs et en prirent chacun un, hormis Brittany que son épaule continuait de gêner. Elle se contenta d'attraper les trois piolets et, frappée par une prudence instinctive, leur fit comprendre d'un geste qu'il valait peut-être mieux éteindre les lampes. Finn fronça les sourcils, soudain alarmé, et Brittany s'empressa de lui montrer d'une main empressée qu'elle garderait la sienne allumée. Il acquiesça alors d'un air hésitant et amortissant le claquement produit à l'aide d'un doigt attentif, ils éteignirent les uns après les autres leurs lampes.

Des piaillements lointains continuaient de retentir lorsque les dernières boulettes achevèrent de se consumer. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas sentis aussi peu mal. La certitude de pouvoir faire le poids face aux monstres aveugles secouait leur cœur d'un espoir fragile. Et seule l'absence de Puck leur lacérait la poitrine... unique mais cruelle.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'ouverture, anxieux. Brittany quant à elle fit face à l'obscurité de la salle. Même si elle voulait elle aussi voir si Puck arrivait, elle préférait éviter de prendre le risque d'attirer un monstre à cause du mouvement de sa lampe. Elle se concentra sur les battements qui secouaient son épaule droite, quelque-peu désemparée par la douleur presque légère qui tambourinait sous son bandage.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, lancinantes. La fumée restait en suspension dans le tunnel, l'odeur de viande fumée persistait et les prédateurs n'étaient visibles nulle-part. Et à mesure que l'impression de tenter le diable se faisait plus présente dans leur esprit, l'espoir de revoir Puck devenait plus mince.

Il n'aurait pas dû mettre autant de temps à traverser la sinistre salle remplie d'os. Il n'aurait même pas dû passer tant de minutes à ramper dans le tunnel.

Cela n'aurait pas dû être si long. S'il n'arrivait pas maintenant, cela signifiait qu'il ne viendrait plus.

Santana eut l'impression que son cœur se faisait la malle et elle chercha la main de Brittany dans la pénombre. Celle-ci continuait de lui tourner le dos mais, n'ayant aucun mal à deviner son trouble -et à la recherche désespérée d'un réconfort quelconque elle aussi-, elle entrelaça aveuglément leurs doigts frissonnants.

Les sourcils de Blaine s'abaissèrent sous l'effet de la moue dévastée qu'il esquissait. Les épaules de Finn s'affaissèrent et il eut le sentiment que tout le poids du monde lui tombait sur la tête.

C'était fini.

Puck ne reviendrait pas.

Santana se pinça le nez pour retenir un reniflement sonore. Elle ne détourna pas la tête lorsque Blaine lui fit face et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues, amères et brûlantes.

_C'était vraiment fini. _

Blaine se fit violence pour maîtriser son émotion et papillonnant des yeux, lança un regard interrogatif à la brune. Celle-ci exerça une légère pression sur la main de sa copine. Brittany la tira doucement vers elle pour lui signifier qu'il fallait continuer. Comprenant ce que voulait dire le regard que Santana lui lançait, Blaine acquiesça et se retourna vers Finn. Santana en profita pour s'essuyer précipitamment les joues. Mais d'autres larmes revenaient déjà la trahir. Elle avait l'impression de s'effriter de l'intérieur. Cela faisait tellement mal.

Blaine essaya d'attirer l'attention de Finn mais le grand dadais gardait toujours les yeux rivés sur le boyau envahi de fumée. De vagues grésillements résonnaient encore dans le silence de mort qui les enveloppait, preuve que les boulettes survivaient un peu plus longtemps que ce qu'ils ne l'avaient espéré.

Blaine s'obstina, Finn ne le regarda pas. Il finit par le tirer par la manche de sa combinaison d'un coup sec. Santana les observait toujours et de par la différence de taille qui existait entre les deux garçons, elle eut l'absurde vision d'un fils qui essaye de faire réagir son père.

Blaine continua de tirer Finn par le bras, de plus en plus empressé, et le jeune homme finit par tourner la tête vers lui. Son visage était inexpressif, son regard vide. L'autre lui fit signe qu'il était temps d'y aller et Finn ne réagit pas tout de suite. La réalité de leur situation se fraya un chemin laborieux jusqu'à son cerveau engourdi. Ils devaient partir. C'était fini. Il se sentait paralysé de la tête aux pieds et se força à secouer la tête en signe de dénégation. Blaine insista, anxieux, et il fit encore silencieusement non.

Je vais l'attendre. Allez-y.

Santana s'avança avec brusquerie, se souvenant à temps de lâcher la main de Brittany pour ne pas l'entraîner dans son sillage. Finn leva son regard fantomatique vers elle et elle le dévisagea avec colère.

Viens.

Il lui adressa un sourire contrit, secoua la tête.

Espèce d'idiot. Imbécile. Abruti. Lourdaud. C'est ton meilleur ami et alors ? _Il est mort. _

Si elle n'avait pas eu peur de faire du bruit, elle l'aurait sans doute déjà giflé plusieurs fois.

Je vais l'attendre.

C'est fini.

C'est mon meilleur ami.

Il ne reviendra plus. J'ai mal moi aussi. Viens maintenant.

Je ne peux pas.

_Viens. _

Blaine assistait à leur échange de regards avec une angoisse croissante.

Viens, espèce de simplet, viens.

Je vais l'attendre.

Ça ne sert plus à rien.

Santana comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien à la stupidité du garçon et elle contint un soupir frustré.

_Espèce de con. _

Elle gratifia Finn d'un dernier regard bouillonnant, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à revenir. Puis, elle revint vers Brittany et attrapa machinalement sa main. Blaine adressa un sourire crispé à Finn et rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes. Ne s'attardant pas davantage, ils se mirent en route.

Santana s'interdit de se retourner, Blaine lui ne put s'en empêcher. Finn ne les regardait déjà plus. Il fixait le tunnel comme si, par la simple force de son regard, il pouvait en faire émerger son meilleur ami.

Plus les trois s'éloignaient, plus l'obscurité se faisait oppressante autour de lui. Il ne ralluma pas sa lampe et se contenta d'attendre, à peine conscient du poids de son sac sur ses épaules.

Les trois autres se mouvaient de plus en plus rapidement. Ils finirent presque par courir. Brittany ne lâchait plus Santana et Blaine les suivait avec hâte, boitillant légèrement.

Un courant d'air passa soudain sur leur nuque. Ils levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et avisèrent le morceau de ciel qui s'offrait à leur regard, loin au-dessus d'eux, avec une fascination mêlée d'égarement. Un nuage achevait de disparaître à l'ouest, révélant un bleu où se mêlait encore de vagues éclats pourpres.

Ils marchèrent en plein dans une flaque et s'empressèrent aussitôt de reporter leur attention devant eux.

Finalement, Finn dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y voyait plus rien. Il s'appuya contre une stalagmite et ralluma sa lampe avec précaution. Le rai lumineux éclaira la roche juste au-dessus de l'ouverture. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, la fumée était toujours aussi épaisse. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe des bêtes.

Il essaya de prendre son mal en patience. Il n'avait pas de montre, pas de repères. Mais s'il se fiait à son instinct, cela faisait beaucoup trop de temps. Les autres avaient raison. Puck ne reviendrait pas. De plus, Finn ne pouvait pas s'attarder indéfiniment. Le désir d'attendre son meilleur ami coexistait péniblement avec la peur qui lui retournait l'estomac. Bientôt, cette dernière prendrait le dessus et il n'aurait d'autre choix que de tourner les talons.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Des clapotis lointains attiraient à peine son attention. Il se dit que si Puck avait été en chemin, il l'aurait vu arriver à cinquante mètres grâce à l'éclat de sa lampe. Or, hormis son propre rayon lumineux, tout n'était qu'obscurité autour de lui.

Ils avaient raison.

C'était fini.

Il se gratta machinalement la joue, papillonna des yeux et inspira discrètement. L'air lui brûla la gorge. Un poids invisible continuait de lui peser. Il se fit violence pour tourner les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas traînant.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

C'était fini.

Il trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse d'une main crispée.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Ils l'avaient abandonné, n'est-ce pas ? Quinn avait raison.

Le rayon de sa lampe exagérait les formes déjà grossières des concrétions qui l'environnait.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Un bruit sourd retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna aussitôt, la main crispée sur sa sacoche. Une créature, c'était une autre créature... Venait son tour.

Le rai lumineux chercha quelque-chose à accrocher de son éclat jaunâtre. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

La peur. La peur se faisait plus chatouilleuse sous sa peau recouverte de chair de poule.

Enfin, il vit ce qui avait produit ce bruit.

A l'entrée du tunnel, la silhouette se redressa laborieusement. Elle tituba pendant une fraction de secondes, puis se frotta machinalement le crâne. Finn resta planté là, abasourdi.

Son regard croisa finalement les pupilles orageuses. Ils se fixèrent, silencieux.

Le visage de Puck était crasseux, presque complètement noirci par la fumée qu'il avait traversée. Sa combinaison était déchirée en de nombreux endroits, laissant entrevoir des blessures superficielles brillant d'un léger rouge rubis. Son débardeur était même carrément visible au niveau du torse, un large pan de tissu orangé pendouillant tristement sur le devant de sa combinaison. Quant à la vitre qui protégeait sa lampe, elle était copieusement fissurée, ce qui expliquait sans doute que Finn n'avait pas aperçu de lumière.

Malgré tout cela, Puck était vivant. Et entier.

Le grand dadais ne bougea pas et continua de le dévisager avec ahurissement.

Le silence persista.

Le garçon à la crête se fendit finalement d'un large sourire, dévoilant des dents blanches qui contrastaient terriblement avec sa peau crasseuse. Les jambes de Finn le portèrent lentement dans sa direction. Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Puck se précipita sur lui et ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'étouffant presque.

Le soulagement qui submergea Finn fit aussitôt disparaître le nœud qu'il avait à l'estomac. Ils se séparèrent et se dévisagèrent avec une joie presque trop immense pour être réelle.

Puck ouvrait déjà la bouche pour faire une remarque désinvolte mais se ressaisissant, le grand dadais lui fit précipitamment signe de se taire.

Le garçon à la crête comprit et hocha la tête. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de lui adresser un clin d'œil effronté, l'air de dire _« on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement »_, alors que son meilleur ami l'entraînait à sa suite.

...

...

...

Rachel se mordit la lèvre pour la énième fois et jeta un regard de biais à Quinn. Celle-ci contenait admirablement bien son désarroi mais sa moue dévastée et ses yeux humides la trahissaient plus que des sanglots ne l'auraient fait.

Ils étaient tous sous le choc.

Épuisé par sa course, Blaine s'était effondré en face d'eux. A côté de lui, Brittany et Santana s'appuyaient contre la paroi rocheuse et gardaient les yeux rivés au sol, mutiques.

Lorsque Tina, Mike, Rachel et Quinn les avaient vus arriver, les émotions qui les avaient submergés avaient été si contradictoires qu'ils s'étaient contentés de les dévisager, bouche bée.

Et maintenant... plus rien.

Quinn et Rachel se broyaient mutuellement la main, Tina avait cessé de sangloter trois minutes plus tôt et se contentait de fixer Blaine d'un œil vide, Mike s'était rarement trouvé dans un tel état d'abattement et il ne savait plus très bien où il était ni comment il s'appelait. Quant à Sam, il était toujours aussi inanimé. Pour changer.

« Dans deux minutes, on va chercher Frankenteen. » déclara Santana dans un murmure.

Les autres acquiescèrent tout juste et leurs regards se perdirent dans le vague.

Des bruits de pas retentirent tout à coup derrière eux et ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Les nouveaux arrivants battirent des paupières, éblouis par les rayons lumineux qui se braquaient soudain sur eux.

« Eh, faites gaffe... grogna l'un d'eux, levant une main pour se protéger de l'éclat aveuglant des lampes.

- _Puckerman ?_ » lâcha Santana, lui faisant machinalement face.

Tous ceux qui étaient affalés par-terre se levèrent aussitôt.

« Noah ? bredouilla Rachel. Mais qu'est-ce que tu... ? Mais qu'est-ce que... vous ? »

Finn esquissa un sourire hésitant et s'écarta pour la laisser passer alors qu'elle se jetait dans les bras de Puck.

« Ouïe, attention... » balbutia celui-ci.

Il arborait cependant un large sourire et laissa Rachel le serrer contre elle de toutes ses forces.

« Espèce d'abruti, tu nous as fait tellement peur... chuchota-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

- Désolé, répondit Puck avec un rictus contrit. Estimez-vous simplement heureux que ces machins préfèrent tirer leurs victimes hors des tunnels avant de les dévorer toutes crues.

- T'es salement amoché quand même, grommela Santana en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ça pique juste un tout petit peu, » déclara Puck en haussant un sourcil insolent.

Ils se pressèrent tous autour de lui, lui adressant un mot de reproche ou une parole soulagée, lui tapotant l'épaule ou le sommet du crâne... et ne pouvant pas vraiment faire plus à cause de Rachel qui s'accrochait toujours à lui avec insistance. Finalement, la jeune femme accepta de le lâcher et elle recula en titubant, essuyant les larmes de surprise qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières avec la manche de sa combinaison.

« Eh ! s'exclama Puck en voyant Quinn arriver vers lui. Baby Mama !

- Moins fort, lui rappelèrent aussitôt Blaine et Tina.

- Eh, chuchota-t-il aussitôt, arborant un sourire en coin nonchalant. Baby Mama. »

La blonde s'avança avec lenteur, une expression difficilement déchiffrable plaquée sur le visage.

...

...

_Puck la regarda s'éloigner au pas de course à travers la vitre de la cuisine. Il se retourna et fit face à la table à laquelle elle était assise il y avait de cela encore deux minutes. Il détailla les motifs triangulaires de la nappe en silence.  
><em>

_Quel imbécile.  
><em>

_Il aurait dû le savoir.  
><em>

_Il n'était qu'un con. Il ne changerait jamais...  
><em>

_Il inspira et expira, plusieurs fois, avec précaution.  
><em>

_Mais il ne put contenir sa rage plus longtemps et s'avançant, souleva la table d'une main brutale. Elle se renversa avec un bruit sourd et le verre vide encore posé dessus s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit cristallin.  
><em>

_Puck contempla les morceaux de verre éparpillés par terre avec un hébétement soudain et ayant l'impression de n'être plus qu'un navire en train de chavirer, il se laissa glisser au sol, enfouissant la tête dans ses mains.  
><em>

_Que lui fallait-il faire pour que les choses se passent enfin bien ? _

...

...

Les autres firent silence, attendant la réaction de Quinn avec un intérêt frisant les limites de l'impolitesse. Elle s'arrêta devant le garçon et continua de le fixer avec intensité. Puck lui adressa un large sourire, immensément heureux de la revoir.

Elle répondit à son sourire... et le gifla sans cérémonie. Puck retint un hoquet et fronçant le nez, se frotta machinalement la joue.

« Tu en as mis du temps, Puckerman... » murmura-t-elle d'un ton impassible.

Elle ignora les yeux ronds que ses camarades posaient sur elle et fit placidement volte-face.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, lâcha Puck avec un sourire mi-surpris, mi-amusé.

- Quinn ! s'insurgea Rachel à mi-voix. Tu ne peux pas juste frapper les gens comme ça !... Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de lui montrer que tu es contente qu'il aille bien !

- Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut peut-être s'éloigner le plus vite possible de ce nid de guêpes, non ? » demanda la blonde.

Elle se retourna pour tous les regarder, ignorant ostensiblement la brunette. Puck se pencha discrètement vers Rachel et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Elle est très contente de me revoir... rassure-toi. »

La blonde darda sur eux un regard peu amène et le garçon se redressa précipitamment, arborant l'air d'un cancre qui vient d'être pris sur le fait.

« Bonne idée, acquiesça hâtivement Santana, désireuse de mettre de la distance entre les créatures et eux. Allons-y. »

Ils se mirent aussitôt en mouvement. Ils ne constatèrent l'absence d'un de leurs sacs que lorsque vint le moment de les mettre sur leurs épaules et Puck s'empressa de leur présenter ses excuses, expliquant avec frustration qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le prendre avec lui. Rachel lui dit que ce n'était rien, Mike ajouta avec un sourire qu'il préférait un Puck plutôt qu'un sac et ils vérifièrent malgré tout que ce n'était pas celui qui contenait toutes leurs affaires de rechange. Lorsqu'ils eurent constaté que ce n'était pas le cas, ils retombèrent dans un silence précautionneux. Puck et Mike décidèrent de s'occuper de Sam et le groupe finit par emboîter le pas à Finn et Brittany avec docilité. Et soulagement.

Ils avaient retrouvé Puck, ils avaient temporairement éloigné les créatures, tout allait pour le mieux.

En tout cas, ç'aurait pu être pire. Un calme précaire se réinstallait progressivement et une certaine coordination revenait parmi eux. Quinn avait toujours conscience qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard s'excuser d'avoir abandonné Puck si elle voulait se sentir un peu moins mal, mais pour le moment, elle se contentait d'avancer en silence, écoutant les respirations apaisées des autres autour d'elle avec une espèce de placidité qu'elle trouva bienvenue, compte tenu de l'état de stress permanent dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis plusieurs heures.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Les clapotis s'évanouirent et ils arrivèrent à un croisement.

Un sentiment désagréable remua les entrailles de Tina. Elle releva vivement la tête, aux aguets, et son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'elle aperçut les nombreuses lézardes qui parcouraient la roche au-dessus d'eux. Un mauvais pressentiment lui retourna soudain l'estomac et elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque-chose, n'importe-quoi. Elle n'y parvint pas. Et personne ne fit attention à elle.

« Pas de confusion cette fois-ci, » menaça Santana.

Brittany et Finn s'entreregardèrent. Ils envisagèrent l'un et l'autre la possibilité de consulter Artie et les autres. Mais ils avaient bien conscience qu'ils n'avaient fait que déboussoler un tout petit peu leurs poursuivants et ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de sortir le communicateur à un tel moment.

Tina essayait toujours de dire quelque-chose. Puck et Mike déposèrent Sam dans un coin et allèrent s'appuyer contre une des parois, histoire de se reposer un peu. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et le mauvais pressentiment qui grondait dans sa poitrine se fit fardeau insoutenable.

Brittany et Finn se retournèrent pour consulter leurs équipiers du regard. Puck haussa les épaules, Mike leur sourit d'un air encourageant et Santana fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'impatienter.

Tina tapotait l'épaule de Blaine au moment où un grondement sourd retentissait au-dessus d'eux. Ils levèrent tous la tête avec désarroi. Des vibrations coururent sous leurs pieds et les parois qui les entouraient parurent frémir. Quinn repéra les lézardes, déglutit péniblement et se posa la question. Pourquoi maintenant ?

_Pourquoi ? _

Elle n'en savait rien.

Avec les monstres, ils avaient fini par oublier dans quel genre de milieu ils évoluaient.

C'était peut-être leur punition.

Elle baissa les yeux et avisa l'affolement qui gagnaient tous ses compagnons les uns après les autres. Elle croisa soudain le regard de Rachel et elles se fixèrent pendant ce qui sembla une éternité.

Désarmées.

Complètement perdues.

...

...

_20:01_  
><em>- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, Quinn ?<em>  
><em>Envoyé par Rachel, vendredi 18 mars 2011.<em>

_20:10_  
><em>- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu prennes la peine de faire semblant d'être mon amie afin de mieux me rabaisser ensuite ? Je ne te comprends pas.<em>  
><em>Envoyé par Rachel, vendredi 18 mars 2011.<em>

_08:32_  
><em>- Très bien. J'arrête de t'envoyer des textos. Je crois qu'il est entendu que l'on ne s'adressera plus la parole en-dehors des heures de Glee Club. Ce retour à la normale te satisfera, j'espère. Et je préfère également te prévenir que je ne vais pas abandonner mon histoire avec Finn comme ça. Il est peut-être avec toi maintenant mais il finira par se rendre compte que tu n'es pas la bonne fille pour lui.<em>  
><em>Envoyé par Rachel, samedi 19 mars 2011.<em>

_10:54_  
><em>- Et pense à vérifier le contenu de ton casier à la première heure lundi. Tu y trouveras le serre-tête que tu as oublié chez moi.<em>  
><em>Envoyé par Rachel, samedi 19 mars 2011.<em>

_13:56_  
><em>- Ce qui me fait penser que tu ne m'as toujours pas rendu mes partitions. Il ne fait aucun doute que tu les brûleras  inonderas / déchireras / repasseras au marqueur / découperas en petits cotillons / mangeras / froisseras / slushieras mais j'aimerais au moins récupérer mon porte-vues._  
><em>Envoyé par Rachel, samedi 19 mars 2011.<em>

_20:01_  
><em>- Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Garde mes partitions, pour ma part je conserverai ton serre-tête. J'ai perdu mon préféré hier, alors ça m'arrange.<em>  
><em>Envoyé par Rachel, samedi 19 mars 2011.<em>

_22:43_  
><em>- Non, j'ai changé d'avis : je viens de voir qu'il reste des cheveux blonds dessus. Je ne voudrais pas t'offenser en mêlant ton ADN au mien alors regarde dans ton casier lundi, d'accord ? Et aie la gentillesse... pardon, la courtoisie... non, la politesse... Et puis zut. Contente-toi de me rendre mes partitions ou ce qu'il en restera, merci.<em>  
><em>Envoyé par Rachel, samedi 19 mars 2011.<em>

_23:12_  
><em>- Bonne nuit en tout cas.<em>  
><em>Envoyé par Rachel, samedi 19 mars 2011.<em>

_23:40_  
><em>- Je te souhaite de rêver que tu as une âme.<em>  
><em>Envoyé par Rachel, samedi 19 mars 2011.<em>

_00:03_  
><em>- J'espère que tu as réussi à écrire notre chanson.<em>  
><em>Envoyé par Quinn, dimanche 20 mars 2011.<em>

...

...

Cela ne s'arrêterait donc jamais.

« _Attention ! _» hurla Santana, attrapant Brittany par le poignet.

Rachel et Quinn s'arrachèrent à leur contemplation hébétée et elles aperçurent Blaine alors qu'il s'efforçait de tirer Sam à sa suite pour le mettre à l'abri. Elles ne comprirent pas où étaient passés Puck et Mike mais n'y réfléchirent pas à deux fois. Suffoquées par la panique, elles se précipitèrent pour l'aider. Elles ne voyaient plus les autres au milieu de la poussière qui s'amoncelait dans le couloir, de plus en plus épaisse au-fur-et-à-mesure que les lézardes au plafond s'agrandissaient.

« Rachel ! Va-t-en de là !

- Partez devant, je peux m'en occuper...

- _Dépêchez-vous !_ »

Leurs voix se confondirent au milieu du chaos. Rachel crut entendre Puck hurler son prénom. Quinn discerna le cri pressant poussé par Santana, à quelques mètres devant elle. Ils s'orientèrent tant bien que mal, respirant de plus en plus péniblement.

« Où êtes-vous ? » hurla Rachel d'une voix stridente.

Elle n'entendit pas de réponse.

« Par là ! » la pressa Blaine, entraînant Sam dans son sillage.

Rachel trébucha et lâchant les jambes du blond, Quinn se retourna pour l'aider.

Le grondement se faisait assourdissant à présent. Quinn se fit la réflexion absurde qu'avec un peu de chance, le plafond de la grotte était en train de s'effondrer dans sa totalité, ce qui leur permettrait du coup de sortir de là plus facilement que prévu.

Mais rien ne vint appuyer son hypothèse et elle parvint tout juste à agripper Rachel alors qu'un bloc de roche s'écrasait à quelques mètres d'elles.  
>Elles avancèrent à l'aveuglette. La silhouette de Blaine s'était volatilisée dans le nuage de poussière qui les faisait presque étouffer à présent.<p>

Le fracas produit par l'effondrement du plafond se répercuta jusque dans le fond du couloir. Les ongles de Quinn s'enfoncèrent dans la main de Rachel alors que dans un dernier effort, elle la poussait devant elle. Elles s'effondrèrent hors de portée des débris, le souffle coupé. Un courant d'air secoua les cheveux moites de Quinn alors que la roche achevait de se disloquer.

Tout cela avait été terriblement bref.

Entrouvrant ses paupières brûlantes, la blonde aperçut Blaine. Le garçon était étendu juste à côté du corps inanimé de Sam et essayait péniblement de reprendre son souffle.

Son regard ambré chercha machinalement les autres. Elle entendait à peine la respiration entrecoupée de Rachel à sa droite.

« Quinn ? hurla une voix. Rachel ?

- Attendez, attendez, » marmonna-t-elle en essayant de se relever.

Elle s'aida d'une paroi et se remit sur ses pieds en titubant.

« QUINN ?

- Oui ça va ! » grinça-t-elle avec irritation.

Elle releva la tête et se rendit soudain compte qu'à part Blaine, Sam et Rachel, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le couloir qui s'ouvrait devant elle.

« Blaine ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Elle comprit que les voix venaient de derrière elle et elle fit aussitôt volte-face.

« Rachel ? » entendit-elle Tina hurler d'un ton paniqué.

Quinn leva lentement la tête, examinant l'empilement de gros blocs de roche encore fumants qui lui barrait la route.

« _Quinn ?_ » demanda Puck avec désarroi.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui mettre une droite. Une douleur lancinante se réveilla dans sa joue gauche.

Baissant les yeux, elle examina le sol avec attention.

Ils n'avaient pas de sac.

Ils n'avaient rien.

Elle plongea une main dans sa sacoche, essayant d'évaluer rapidement ce qui s'y trouvait. Un briquet, un paquet de cigarettes, une barre de céréales, un-...

« BLAINE ? »

Même pas de quoi boire.

Même pas de quoi se soigner si jamais il leur arrivait une (nouvelle) tuile.

Pas de panique, Quinn Fabray. Pas de panique.

Elle se précipita sur le tas de roches, tentant d'estimer sa friabilité. Un morceau se détacha brusquement alors qu'elle posait la main dessus et elle se déporta précipitamment sur la droite pour éviter qu'il ne lui tombe sur le pied.

« Rachel ? »

Les voix des autres étaient étouffées. Elle continua de passer ses mains frémissantes sur les débris qui la séparait des autres.

« Puck ? bredouilla-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Quinn ? » répondit aussitôt le garçon de l'autre côté.

Elle appuya son front contre la roche sèche, contrôlant son désarroi du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Quinn ? Ça va ? Vous êtes tous entiers ?

- Oui, je crois, murmura-t-elle d'un ton abattu.

- _Quinn ?_

- Oui, je crois ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

- D'accord. Et Sam ?

- Il est toujours inconscient... »

Puck ne dit plus rien et elle tendit l'oreille, à la recherche d'un quelconque autre bruit.

« Rachel ? reprit-il après un moment.

- Elle va bien.

- Vous n'avez aucune affaire ?

- Non.

- Même pas de l'eau ?

- Non.

- Pousse-toi ! » entendit-elle brusquement siffler, et elle reconnut le ton acharné de Santana.

Puck ne dit plus rien et en profita pour répéter aux autres les informations que Quinn venait de lui transmettre.

« Q ?

- San, balbutia Quinn.

- Ok, ne panique pas.

- Je ne panique pas. Enfin... enfin j'essaye.

- D'accord. C'est bien. Vous n'avez même pas de quoi creuser ?

- Non.

- Tu es sûre qu'aucun de vous n'est blessé ?

- Oui... enfin... je ne crois pas.

- Il faut que tu en sois sûre. »

Quinn ne trouva pas la force de s'éloigner des débris et garda la tête appuyée contre la roche, s'imaginant Santana faire de même de l'autre côté.

« Je ne sais pas, San...

- Ok. Pas grave. Quelle importance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? la questionna Quinn avec inquiétude. Nous sommes coincés.

- J'en ai aucune idée. Mais ne panique pas.

- Je ne panique pas.

- Et fais en sorte que Rachel ne panique pas.

- Je vais essayer.

- D'accord.

- San ? Tu peux me laisser passer, s'il-te-plaît ? » demanda la voix claire de Brittany.

Quinn attendit, son cœur tambourinant péniblement dans sa poitrine tremblante.

« Quinn ? Ça va, personne ne s'est fait mal ?

- Non... non...

- Écoute, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?

- Je fais de mon mieux...

- Essayons d'être optimistes... ok ? Là où vous êtes au moins les monstres ne vous auront pas.

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'être optimiste pour l'instant, Britt... »

Un moment de flottement fit place à sa remarque abattue.

« Je sais, excuse-moi, finit par répondre la pétillante blonde d'un ton piteux. Je ne veux juste pas que tu t'en fasses, d'accord ?

- Nous sommes coincés, Britt. Si je ne m'en fais pas, c'est que je suis inconsciente... ou complètement stupide.

- On va essayer de trouver une solution, d'accord ? Reste là.

- Attends Brittany, la retint précipitamment Quinn, pressant un peu plus le front contre la roche glacée.

- On va rester juste à côté, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je sais mais... »

Elle se tut et ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous l'effet du désespoir qui la submergeait progressivement.

« J'ai peur, Britt... » finit-elle par admettre à mi-voix.

Brittany mit plusieurs secondes à répondre.

« Je sais.

- J'ai tout le temps peur.

- C'est normal d'avoir peur, Quinn. C'est comme ça que tu sais que tu n'es pas une pierre ou une chaise. »

La blonde esquissa un pauvre sourire.

« Je ne sais pas si ce que tu dis a un quelconque sens mais... d'accord.

- On ne va pas vous abandonner en tout cas, ajouta Brittany. Occupe-toi de Rachel et des autres et on t'appellera quand on aura trouvé, d'accord ?

- Oui. Mais fais vite, s'il-te-plaît. »

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse.

Laissant échapper un soupir tendu, elle se redressa et fit lentement volte-face.

« Il n'y a rien à trouver, entendit-elle Santana lancer derrière elle. On agit, un point c'est tout.

- On va faire des bêtises si on y va trop vite, San... » lui répondit aussitôt Brittany.

Quinn essaya de ne plus les écouter et elle échangea un regard angoissé avec Blaine. Celui-ci s'était assis et prenait le pouls de Sam avec application. Rachel était affalée dans un coin, la tête enfouie dans les mains. Quinn voyait son dos qui se soulevait irrégulièrement, trahissant sa respiration erratique. D'une démarche précautionneuse, un peu vacillante, elle vint s'agenouiller à côté d'elle.

« Rachel ? murmura-t-elle.

- On n'a pas le temps d'utiliser le communicateur ! s'exclama Puck au même moment. Il faut qu'on les sorte de là ! »

Quinn reporta péniblement son attention sur la brune.

« Rachel ? » répéta-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

L'autre releva la tête et darda sur elle des yeux égarés. Elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

« Calme-toi... lui glissa Quinn. Ça va aller.

- C'est de pire en pire, répliqua Rachel d'une voix blanche.

- Je sais... Mais il y a bien un moment où ça va aller mieux, il faut simplement être patient. »

Rachel la dévisagea et Quinn comprit qu'elle avait deviné qu'elle ne croyait pas tellement en ce qu'elle disait. Les épaules de la brunette continuaient de se soulever précipitamment.

« Respire... _S'il-te-plaît._

- Je n'y arrive pas. Est-ce que ça va seulement me servir à quelque-chose, Quinn ?

- Nous n'allons pas moisir ici, si c'est que tu penses.

- Pourquoi ? »

L'expression rassurante que Quinn se forçait à arborer se figea. Elle laissa son regard s'attarder sur la lueur qui vacillait au fond des yeux chocolats. Que pouvait-elle dire ?

Elles se dévisagèrent en silence.

Poussée par un sentiment qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier, Quinn tendit le bras pour attraper une des mains que Rachel avait refermées sur ses genoux tremblants. Elle ignora le regard curieux de la brunette et effleura l'égratignure qui barrait sa paume frissonnante, essayant de trouver quelque-chose à répondre à la question désespérée de la jeune femme. Relevant lentement les yeux, elle contempla Rachel avec incertitude. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire...

Il n'y avait pas de réponse à donner. Pourquoi ne moisiraient-elles donc pas ici ? Après tout, elles venaient d'être séparées des autres, elles n'avaient rien d'autre que le contenu de leurs sacoches et elles étaient aussi angoissées l'une que l'autre...

Elle dévisagea longuement Rachel, laissant son attention s'attarder sur ses sourcils à peine froncés, puis sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes sous l'effet d'une moue anxieuse.

« Parce-que je te le promets... » finit-elle par murmurer.

C'était complètement irréaliste. Et idiot. Mais Quinn n'avait aucune autre garantie à offrir à Rachel. Elle ferait son possible pour que les choses s'arrangent parce-qu'elle se savait incapable de laisser la jeune femme dans un tel état de vulnérabilité.

Sa réponse avait réduit Rachel au silence et celle-ci la scrutait avec insistance, un tas d'émotions contradictoires se succédant au fond de ses pupilles noir d'encre. Quinn crut distinguer du désarroi, de la peur, du désespoir et... _quoi ?_ Le cœur de la blonde eut un raté. Mais la seconde d'après tout cela avait disparu et elle ne lisait plus que de la perplexité dans les yeux bruns voilés de fatigue.

« C'est un peu idiot de me garantir une chose sur laquelle tu n'as aucun pouvoir, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda Rachel dans un murmure.

Quinn soutint un instant son regard indécis. Elle se demanda si elle devait lui dire qu'elle ne lui promettait pas une telle issue parce-qu'elle était certaine d'en avoir les moyens, mais justement parce-qu'elle aurait aimé que cette promesse fût vraie. Elle se demanda également si elle devait avouer à Rachel que, peut-être, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était avoir quelque-chose à lui promettre. Quelque-chose.

_N'importe-quoi. _

Déchirée, elle se contenta de soupirer. Baissant les yeux et esquissant un pauvre sourire, elle chuchota :

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas idiote. »


	35. Little Talks

Désolée pour le délai, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes pour écrire le prochain chapitre. :)

Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

(Pour répondre rapidement à quelques reviews :

**qffan** : je lirai ta fic quand j'aurai le temps, cependant étant donné le mal que j'ai à boucler ne serait-ce qu'un chapitre de la mienne, je pense que ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite malheureusement^^" mais je vais faire mon possible :)

**revieweur anonyme** : j'ai 17 ans :)

**autre revieweur anonyme** : il est clair que je prends mon temps pour développer Faberry, de là à dire qu'il ne se passe rien... tout est affaire de point de vue ;) en tout cas je m'en excuse si cela te frustre/déçoit^^)

**Playlist : **

**Possibility - Lykke Li  
>Howl's Moving Castle - Joe Hisaishi<br>A Little Piece - The Jezabels  
>Sneeuwland - Oskar Schuster<br>Shake It Out (Acoustic Version) - Florence + The Machine  
>Nothing Left To Say - Imagine Dragons<br>Chicago Morning - Hauschka  
>Changes - Stars<br>Vladimir's Blues - Max Richter  
>Little Talks - Of Monsters And Men<strong>

* * *

><p>« Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parlementer au milieu du couloir ? Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas faire de bruit !<p>

- On ne peut pas se précipiter... Si on fait n'importe-quoi, on pourrait se blesser... ou les blesser.

- On ne se précipite pas... on _se dépêche_, il y a une différence. Sortons-les de là qu'on en finisse !

- Mais... comment ? Regarde, c'est complètement bloqué. Là, i peine un interstice... et ici on ne pourrait même pas faire passer une barre de céréales.

- Essayons au moins de leur donner un sac.

- C'est beaucoup trop étroit...

- On devrait contacter Artie. Peut-être que les deux couloirs se rejoignent... Il nous le dira.

- Ton obsession pour le communicateur commence à devenir agaçante, Hudson.

- Mais c'est important ! S'ils n'ont qu'à continuer pour nous retrouver, ce sera plus facile !

- Puck ! _Arrête avec ce piolet tout de suite !_ »

Aux voix discordantes se mêlaient un bourdonnement continu. Des bruits secs, semblables à des claquements, commencèrent à résonner dans le lointain. Une vague odeur d'humidité flottait dans l'air.

« J'ai tellement peur...

- Je sais. Moi aussi... Mais ne t'en fais pas.

- Et si tout se finissait comme... _comme ça ?_ Personne n'entendrait jamais parler de Rachel Barbra Berry et...

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, s'il-te-plaît.

- Mais toi aussi tu as peur, Quinn.

- Tout le monde a peur. Mais on doit se concentrer sur ce qui nous attend maintenant plutôt que d'envisager le pire, d'accord ?

- Tu trembles...

- Non.

- Si. Donne-moi ton autre main. Regarde. Tu frémis de partout.

- Et toi tu ressembles à un cadavre ambulant, Rachel... »

Un rire un peu étranglé résonna au milieu des bruits secs répétés et du bourdonnement sourd.

« Tu es d'une élégance, Quinn...

- Désolée... Je ne sais simplement plus comment... parler. »

Puis plus rien. Les voix des autres continuaient de se mêler, de se heurter. Les claquements cessèrent, pour faire place à des vagues bruits d'éboulis.

« Félicitations, Puckerman. Maintenant, on a de quoi introduire _deux_ barres de céréales.

- San...

- Je fais mon possible, d'accord ? On ne peut pas les laisser là, c'est hors de question.

- Il faut qu'on réfléchisse avant d'agir...

- A quoi ça nous a servi jusque-là, hein ? »

Les claquements secs reprirent, étouffés par le bourdonnement qui continuait de résonner en bruit de fond.

« C'est... C'est déjà gentil d'essayer de me rassurer, Quinn. Pardonne-moi d'être si... hystérique et... paniquée... et dérangée.

- Non, écoute... C'est normal. Ne t'excuse pas.

- C'est juste que... je me sens tellement inutile depuis que nous sommes là. Je ne fais que vous inquiéter et je m'angoisse de façon complètement... insensée... Alors que vous, vous faites tout votre possible pour garder la tête froide. »

Un silence. Le ton peiné de Rachel s'évanouit dans le chaos sonore qui emplissait l'espace.

« Qu'est-qu'on fout, bon sang ?

- Britt, dis-nous quoi faire ou je vais perdre la tête.

- A-Attendez... »

Les deux conversations s'entremêlaient au milieu du bourdonnement et des claquements secs.

« Je suppose que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de mettre les pieds dans cette grotte... Je ne suis pas faite pour la spéléologie, c'est tout. »

Un soupir et de nouveau le silence. Quinn ne répondit pas.

L'humidité se faisait plus pressante. Le bourdonnement plus fort. Les voix commençaient à lui vriller les oreilles.

Ce n'était plus qu'une succession d'images floues devant ses paupières fermées. Il avait du mal à se souvenir où il était et il ne se rappelait absolument pas comment il s'était retrouvé là. La bizarre impression qu'il aurait plutôt dû se prélasser dans un chalet se réveilla dans un coin de son esprit engourdi. Des conversations lui revinrent par bribes et quelque-part, quelqu'un cria son prénom d'une voix paniquée. Mais ce n'était que dans sa tête et autour de lui les discussions se poursuivaient.

Il avait mal partout. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Avait-il seulement... dormi ? Les souvenirs se heurtaient de façon désordonnée et il n'arrivait pas à leur donner de sens. L'obscurité l'oppressait doucement au-fur-et-à-mesure que tout son corps se réveillait. Une vague brûlure le chatouilla au niveau du bras gauche et des tambourinements sourds enflammèrent son nez, qu'il devinait gonflé.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Des tâches sombres dansèrent devant ses pupilles dilatées et pendant une fraction de seconde, les voix qui résonnaient tout autour de lui s'étouffèrent totalement pour n'évoquer plus qu'un brouhaha incompréhensible.

Il entendait sa respiration régulière comme s'il s'était trouvé à l'intérieur de son crâne douloureux. Les battements de son cœur paraissaient résonner dans tout son corps, essayant de s'ajuster à ses inspirations et à ses expirations maîtrisées.

« Eh ! Quinn ! » cria quelqu'un.

Aussitôt, une silhouette floue passa avec empressement devant lui. Il se força à battre des paupières et au moment où la forme disparaissait de son champ de vision, il distingua Rachel, assise dans un coin, à la fois abattue et exténuée. Elle suivait Quinn du regard.

Une voix grésillante s'éleva dans le chaos qui se poursuivait tout autour. Sam voulut tourner la tête pour voir ce dont il s'agissait mais son cou l'élançait.

« Dieu merci, vous êtes sains et saufs. »

Il crut reconnaître le timbre caractéristique de Mercedes. Rachel se leva et rejoignit Quinn en titubant. Une autre silhouette apparut à côté de lui et il reconnut Blaine, qui disparut presque aussitôt de son champ de vision réduit.

« Où est Kurt ? demanda aussitôt Santana d'une voix frémissante. Où sont les secours... qu'on attend depuis le déluge d'ailleurs ?

- Kurt est _avec_ les secours, s'empressa de répondre Mercedes.

- Alors ils existent ? dit aussitôt Puck d'un ton grincheux. Je pensais qu'au final ils étaient comme le Père Noël.

- Où est Artie ? s'inquiéta Tina.

- Il se repose. Je m'occupe des appareils pour l'instant.

- Où sont les secours ? » s'empressa de chuchoter Brittany.

Sam ignora les vagues de douleur qui se faisaient régulièrement ressentir dans tout son corps et, serrant les dents, il tourna la tête.

« Ils sont avec Kurt, je vous l'ai dit.

- On le sait très bien ça, répliqua Puck. Mais où est Kurt justement ? »

Quinn, Blaine et Rachel s'étaient agglutinés autour d'un tas de roches. Sam ne comprit pas très bien ce que cet empilement faisait là ni où étaient les autres mais son attention se trouva distraite par la main de Rachel. Elle papillonnait autour de celle que Quinn laissait pendre avec crispation le long de son flanc et, après un instant d'hésitation, l'attrapa du bout des doigts. L'autre jeune femme ne sembla pas réagir et, imperceptiblement, la main de Rachel se referma autour de la sienne, à la recherche de réconfort.

« Ils sont arrivés à la grotte, répondit Mercedes d'une voix tendu.

- Oh, après autant de temps, ça paraît étonnant, grommela Santana.

- Écoutez, nous ne sommes pas responsables de tout le retard qu'ils ont pris... Ce... ce serait trop long à vous expliquer. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est qu'il vous suffit d'attendre et ils viendront. Quinn et les autres peuvent rester ici aussi, les secours trouveront un moyen de dégager le passage.

- Est-ce que tu sais dans quel pétrin on est ? demanda Puck avec frustration. Les monstres continuent de nous suivre... On ne va pas pouvoir attendre comme ça, c'est trop dangereux. »

Un silence fit place à sa déclaration. De vagues grésillements continuaient de résonner dans l'atmosphère lourde. Quinn tourna légèrement la tête et elle échangea un regard avec Rachel, forçant un sourire rassurant sur son visage livide. Mais elle n'esquissa rien d'autre qu'un rictus crispé et la main de Rachel serra la sienne avec plus de force.

« On devrait peut-être attendre là, dit Blaine d'un ton hésitant. On ne peut pas continuer de s'enfoncer comme ça, on a déjà failli perdre Puck.

- Justement, grogna le concerné. Croyez-moi, on a meilleur temps de s'éloigner de là. »

Les frémissements de sa voix trahirent l'agitation qu'il ressentait encore à la pensée des bêtes qui avaient failli le tirer hors du tunnel. Aucun des autres ne comprit combien le simple fait de se remémorer ces troubles instants le _terrifiait. _

« On trouvera un endroit où se cacher, poursuivit-il avec aplomb. Une autre galerie, je sais pas moi. Mais on est beaucoup trop exposés là. Avec Tina de blessée en plus, on ne pourra jamais courir si on doit fuir.

- Mais les secours seront bientôt là, opposa Mercedes d'une voix suppliante. Vous y êtes presque, Puck. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures.

- Une heure équivaut à une éternité ici, répliqua le garçon à la crête. On sera sans doute tous morts quand ces imbéciles nous trouveront enfin.

- Il y aura peut-être d'autres éboulements, intervint doucement Brittany. Ou des gouffres qu'on ne pourra pas passer à cause de la blessure de Tina. On ne peut pas continuer, Puck...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a après ? » demanda soudain Mike avec curiosité.

Sam papillonna des yeux en entendant la voix du garçon. Il commençait lentement à prendre conscience qu'ils avaient été séparés des autres mais son incapacité à déterminer la gravité de la situation maintenait un malaise diffus sur son esprit encore endormi.

« Euh... attendez... balbutia Mercedes. Je ne suis pas habituée à... »

Blaine trépignait d'impatience, Rachel essayait d'étouffer son angoisse. Il n'y avait bien que Quinn qui restait immobile, debout face au mur de roche, l'oreille tendue.

« Ah voilà... C'est... c'est un vrai labyrinthe.

- Donc il vaut mieux que l'on ne continue pas ? demanda Mike, et Sam n'eut pas besoin de le voir pour l'imaginer en train de couler un regard vigilant vers Puck.

- Ce serait préférable, oui... Attendez ici et quelqu'un viendra bientôt vous chercher.

- Quand ? demanda Santana avec mauvaise humeur.

- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que...

- Appelle Kurt alors, dit Finn, empressé.

- Je l'ai appelé il y a cinq minutes. Lui-même n'en a aucune idée...

- On ne va pas poireauter ici, crissa Puck.

- Mais on ne peut pas laisser Quinn, Blaine, Rachel et Sam... lui fit remarquer Brittany d'un ton anxieux.

- On ne les laissera pas, répliqua Puck. Mercedes, est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où on pourrait les rejoindre ? »

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Le bourdonnement était moins fort dans les oreilles de Sam et la douleur qui le parcourait à intervalles réguliers s'affaiblissait petit-à-petit. Il parvint à remuer la main droite et sentit la roche sèche sous ses doigts parcourus de fourmillements.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Puck.

La vision de Sam s'assombrit soudain et il cligna précipitamment des yeux. Les formes des trois autres dansèrent devant ses yeux mais il essaya de ne pas s'en trouver trop affolé. En même temps, il comprit que le silence qui se prolongeait traduisait le dilemme de Mercedes. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que s'il n'y avait pas eu de moyen de se retrouver, elle aurait immédiatement répondu. Or, elle ne disait toujours rien. Elle envisageait de faire croire à Puck qu'ils n'avaient d'autre choix que d'attendre là... c'était évident.

Elle poussa finalement un soupir vaincu.

« Oui... Mais je n'ai pas l'échelle sur la carte alors-...

- On pourrait se rejoindre ? demanda aussitôt hâtivement Puck. Ce serait compliqué ?

- Noah... dit Rachel d'une voix tremblante. Tu ne crois pas que nous nous sommes déjà assez faits de frayeurs comme ça ? »

Puck répondit par un simple grommellement et ne dit plus rien. Cependant, Santana était trop terrorisée à l'idée de recroiser les créatures pour ne pas prendre le relais :

« Puck a raison, peut-être que si ce n'est pas compliqué...

- Santana... soupira Tina.

- Quoi ? Ça vaut le coup de poser la question, nan ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous entendez par ''compliqué'', répondit Mercedes d'une voix mi-hésitante mi-sévère. Mais ça l'est en tout cas suffisamment pour que vous arriviez à vous perdre en chemin.

- Et ce serait si grave que ça ? demanda Finn. Nos antennes marchent toujours, non ? »

Rachel et Blaine se contemplèrent avec perplexité et les autres firent de même de l'autre côté.

« On a des antennes sur nos sacs, leur rappela Finn. Comme ça Artie et les autres peuvent non seulement communiquer avec nous, mais aussi nous localiser.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, murmura Mike avec lenteur.

- J'avais complètement oublié, marmonna Santana d'un air lointain.

- Oui, les antennes marchent, dit Mercedes à contre-cœur. Celle du sac de Blaine et Rachel s'est cassée en deux quand vous êtes tombés dans la pente, mais ça n'empêche pas la localisation.

- Alors on pourrait essayer ? demanda Puck d'un ton impatient.

- Tu viens de dire que les monstres continuaient de vous poursuivre, dit Mercedes. Tu es bien sûr de vouloir te perdre avec eux aux trousses ? »

Puck ne sut pas quoi répondre et Santana ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un rictus dédaigneux, auquel il répondit par un regard noir.

« On ne peut pas rester ici, répliqua-t-il. Vous ne savez pas à quel point les pattes de ces... de ces machins sont aiguisées... Et ils sont tellement acharnés qu'ils pourraient nous dévorer sur place si jamais ils nous retrouvaient. »

A la pensée des bêtes, il passa une main nerveuse sur les griffures qu'elles lui avaient infligées. Quinn et Rachel ne manquèrent pas de remarquer le trouble perceptible dans sa voix, mais elles ne dirent rien.

« Est-ce que ce serait vraiment trop risqué d'essayer de rejoindre les autres ? » demanda Mike.

Le bourdonnement se fit de nouveau plus pressant dans les oreilles brûlantes de Sam, étouffant un instant les murmures échangés par les autres. Il concentra son attention sur les mains entrelacées de Quinn et Rachel, essayant de lutter contre la fatigue qui le gagnait brusquement. Mais bientôt, elle fut plus forte que tout et il s'y abandonna avec une espèce de satisfaction impuissante. Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement, presque sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Sa main droite se décrispa, le bourdonnement disparut d'un coup et tout fut de nouveau noir.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il eut l'impression de n'avoir sommeillé qu'une seconde. Pourtant, Quinn, Rachel et Blaine n'étaient plus debout devant de l'empilement de roches. Leurs têtes penchées au-dessus de lui apparurent d'abord comme trois grosses tâches aux contours grossiers et, hébété, il se laissa le temps de s'accoutumer à la forte lumière des lampes de Rachel et Blaine, qu'il sentait réchauffer ses joues glacées. Progressivement, leurs expressions se firent plus nettes. Il distingua les sourcils froncés de Quinn, trahissant son inquiétude. Il entraperçut la lueur vacillante qui brillait au fond des yeux bouillonnants de Rachel. Et les cheveux légèrement frisés de Blaine lui évoquèrent le pelage mal peigné d'un mouton noir.

Rachel ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque-chose et un bruit lointain parut résonner dans un coin de son crâne. Le bourdonnement était revenu, lui emplissant les oreilles de façon presque insupportable. Quinn parla à son tour, et sa vision s'était suffisamment précisée pour qu'il devine qu'elle prononçait son prénom.  
>Il n'entendait toujours rien. La voix inquiète de la blonde était à peine plus qu'une rumeur étrangère. Cependant, il n'eut aucun mal à sentir le contact brûlant de ses doigts alors qu'elle lui attrapait la main.<p>

_« -am ? »_

Oui, c'est moi. Quinn masquait son angoisse profonde sous un masque attentif. Mais ses sourcils continuaient de la trahir et quelque-chose ne tarda pas à se fêler dans son expression maîtrisée.

_« -euplaît... »_

Malgré la distance, il reconnut sa voix suave. Douce comme du miel.

Quinn, je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Blaine détourna la tête pour parler à une personne que Sam ne voyait pas.

_« -veillé. »_

Le blond en déduisit qu'il s'adressait aux autres.

Je vais bien, arrêtez de vous en faire.

Il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir la bouche et il sentait ses membres inertes de part et d'autre de son corps gourd.

Rachel parla, il n'entendit rien.

Le bourdonnement brouillait tout de nouveau.

Soudain, la pression que Quinn exerçait sur sa main se fit plus forte. Il distingua son prénom de façon plus nette lorsque Rachel l'appela pour la énième fois. Et il se rendit compte que Blaine n'était pas un mouton.

« Ruiva ? » bredouilla-t-il en papillonnant péniblement des yeux.

Après un moment d'incertitude, Quinn et Blaine se fendirent d'un sourire soulagé. Rachel, quant à elle, ne fit que se pencher davantage, l'examinant avec suspicion.

« Sam ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? commença-t-elle à dire avec précipitation. Sais-tu comment je m'appelle ? Combien j'ai de doigts ? Quel est ton prénom, Sam ? Es-tu un blond naturel ? Qui est Mercedes ? Sais-tu où nous sommes ? Quel âge as-tu ? Quel est ton groupe sanguin ? D'où viens-tu ? Quel est ton nom de famille ? Es-tu un garçon ou une f-...

- Rachel... » lui glissa Quinn.

La brunette releva les yeux et elles se fixèrent sans mot dire.

« Je voulais simplement voir s'il avait toute sa tête, se justifia Rachel.

- Je sais... » murmura Quinn.

Et, si sa voix ne trahit rien, une espèce de tendresse mal placée ne manqua pas de briller dans son regard ambré. Sam ne comprit pas très bien d'où cela tombait mais il était encore trop étourdi pour penser à se poser la question.

Les deux jeunes filles reportèrent son attention sur lui et Quinn lui demanda d'une voix précautionneuse :

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et son regard se perdit un instant dans le vague. Il avait la gorge sèche et des palpitations secouaient douloureusement son nez gonflé. Il les sentait qui remontait jusque dans son crâne...

« Mal. » finit-il par dire.

Blaine se leva pour aller informer les autres de son état. Quinn hocha la tête d'un air hésitant et Rachel coula un regard interrogateur vers elle. Après quelques secondes de flottement, elles entreprirent de l'aider à s'asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix croassante.

Il sentit à peine la roche froide contre son dos alors qu'elles l'appuyaient contre la paroi. Il répéta sa question et les yeux de Quinn flamboyèrent tandis qu'elle relevait la tête vers lui.

« Quoi ?

- Ils vont essayer de nous rejoindre ? »

Quinn et Rachel se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre, vraisemblablement désemparées qu'il parle d'une conversation qui avait eu lieu quand il était encore inconscient. Sam observa Quinn avec attention, à la recherche de cette lueur attendrie dans son regard. Mais ses pupilles étaient figées et il n'y avait que de la perplexité dans son expression alors qu'elle et Rachel se fixaient.

Sam fut convaincu d'avoir rêvé. Presque.

« O-Oui, finit par bredouiller Rachel. Ils attendaient que tu reviennes à toi pour partir.

- Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Sam, encore un peu groggy.

Quinn fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Rachel lui jeta un regard de côté, puis murmura :

« Nous pourrions demander à Mi-...

- Ce n'est pas la peine, » la coupa aussitôt Quinn avec brusquerie.

Elles se dévisagèrent. Rachel n'eut pas le temps d'insister car Blaine revenait déjà vers eux.

« Ils vont repartir, annonça-t-il. Et ils m'ont fait passer ces grains de café et ces barres de céréales... »

Il agita les maigres victuailles sous leur nez.

« J'ai soif. » dit soudain Sam.

Tous trois le fixèrent avec incertitude.

« Nous n'avons pas d'eau, murmura Rachel. Et le passage est bloqué, il n'y a pas de trou assez gros pour qu'ils puissent nous faire passer une gourde... »

Sam la fixa sans comprendre. Quinn le regarda encore un instant, puis se leva pour aller parler une dernière fois aux autres. Le grésillement du récepteur résonnait toujours de l'autre côté de la paroi.

Puck était parvenu à creuser une ouverture au milieu des fragments de roche et Quinn n'avait pas atteint l'éboulement qu'un grand œil bleu apparaissait, papillonnant avec frénésie.

« Quinn ? » demanda la voix douce de Brittany.

La blonde se força à sourire et se baissa légèrement pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Vous partez maintenant alors ? » questionna-t-elle à mi-voix.

L'œil unique la fixa encore un instant, aussi bleu que l'océan, puis remua légèrement alors que Brittany acquiesçait.

« Mercedes va nous aider à nous repérer, dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

- Combien de temps est-ce que tu penses que ça va vous prendre ? » murmura Quinn.

Elle avait du mal à cacher son inquiétude et elle soutint péniblement le regard de la pétillante blonde tandis que celle-ci se donnait le temps de réfléchir. La voix crépitante de Mercedes résonnait, lointaine. Quinn s'imagina tout le reste du Glee Club agglutiné autour de l'émetteur, dans un coin. Bien loin d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas, finit par admettre Brittany. Mais on fera aussi vite qu'on peut d'accord ? Oh, au fait, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton casque. Finn vient de se rappeler qu'il l'avait mis dans un de nos sacs. Je te le rendrai dès qu'on vous retrouvera. »

Quinn battit des paupières, ne comprenant pas pendant un court instant pourquoi Brittany lui parlait d'une chose aussi anodine. Elle se résolut finalement à hocher la tête avec docilité.

« On aimerait bien vous faire passer quelque-chose d'autre, ajouta Brittany, et le seul sourcil que Quinn voyait se fronça avec abattement. Mais on a peur que ça empire les choses si on prend le risque de creuser avec nos piolets. Puck a déjà failli se prendre un morceau sur la tête.

- Je sais... » soupira Quinn.

Elle tâtonna machinalement la roche autour de l'ouverture.

« Faites bien attention, d'accord ? marmonna-t-elle.

- C'est promis, » répondit aussitôt Brittany.

Son œil cligna malicieusement et se rapprochant autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle chuchota :

« Prends bien soin de Rachel de ton côté. »

L'autre eut un mouvement de recul et son expression inquiète se crispa.

« C'est bientôt le moment, Quinn, reprit Brittany avec plus de sérieux. On sera sortis de là d'ici quelques heures. Tu pourras lui dire.

- Finalement je ne sais pas si je vais-...

- _Quinn._

- J'étais paniquée, d'accord ? bredouilla la blonde.

- Ne fais pas semblant, répliqua Brittany avec lucidité. Je sais que tu te prépares. Et je sais que Puck, San et moi on t'a convaincue. Tu as peur et c'est normal. Mais tu vas le faire et ça me rend heureuse pour toi. »

Quinn mit un instant à comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

« C'est toi qui as demandée à Santana de me parler de tarte ? » bégaya-t-elle avec irritation.

L'œil bleu se troubla aussitôt sous l'effet d'une vague confusion.

« Quelle tarte ? »

Quinn fixa Brittany d'un air suspicieux.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, finit-elle par grogner. Je ne veux simplement pas précipiter les choses. Je le ferai dehors... mais je ne sais pas encore quand. »

L'azur de l'iris se liquéfia sous l'effet de l'excitation.

« Sur la terrasse, au coucher du soleil... Ce serait bien, non ? » murmura Brittany avec enthousiasme.

Les autres s'affairaient déjà, Quinn les entendait distinctement. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et darda un regard noir sur ce qu'elle entrevoyait de la pétillante blonde.

« Un râteau reste un râteau, peu importe le lieu, dit-elle à mi-voix.

- Tu ne sais pas, Quinn, répliqua Brittany avec une allégresse soudaine. Et puis même si elle ne veut pas de toi, San et moi on te consolera. »

Quinn entrouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite.

« Parce-que tu crois que ça va me forcer à me réconcilier avec Santana ? »

L'œil se contenta de briller.

« Tu as tout planifié, n'est-ce pas ? marmonna Quinn.

- Non. C'est à vous de voir. »

L'innocence apparente du ton de la pétillante blonde en disait plus long que ce qu'elle ne voulait bien le dévoiler.

Tout était déjà en place dans la tête de Brittany. Quinn ne doutait pas qu'elle était persuadée qu'avec la tournure que prendrait les événements, Santana et elle n'auraient d'autre choix que de cesser de se comporter comme chiens et chats.

Quinn était si désarmée que pendant un instant elle en oublia l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? » demanda abruptement Brittany, la tirant de ses pensées.

Quinn fronça le nez, aussitôt mal à l'aise.

« Je... ne sais pas... » murmura-t-elle avec réticence.

Elle détourna un instant les yeux de l'ouverture et y réfléchit.

Elle n'avait pensé à rien. Elle ne pouvait penser à rien. Sans doute était-ce normal en raison de ce qui lui était arrivé ces dernières heures...

Mais d'une certaine manière, c'était aussi absurde.

C'était même d'autant plus absurde qu'elle ne cessait de penser à cette déclaration qu'elle ne ferait jamais depuis ce qui semblait aujourd'hui une éternité.

Remaniant les phrases dans sa tête.

Changeant les mots quand elle ne les jugeait pas assez sincères.

Puis effaçant tout parce-que justement, c'était une déclaration qu'elle ne ferait jamais.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'œil et constata qu'il la fixait toujours avec insistance.

« Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-elle avec désarroi. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour que ce soit moins douloureux... ou moins... Je... je ne voudrais pas l'effrayer... N'importe-qui à sa place ne me croirait pas alors... il faut que ça me ressemble, non ? Que ce soit froid et creux et...

- Tu n'es pas comme ça, Quinn, lui dit doucement Brittany. Tu brûles, tu n'arrêtes pas de brûler. Tu es comme San. »

La blonde la fixa un instant avec désemparement, puis haussa les épaules.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux que ça me fasse le moins mal possible... La chute va être douloureuse et... et ça m'effraye. Je ne voudrais pas lui faire peur ou... pire...

- Tu ne voudrais pas faire peur à qui ? » demanda une voix derrière elle.

Quinn fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Rachel. Le regard mi-intrigué mi-déboussolé que la brunette posa sur elle la ramena aussitôt à la réalité, avec une brusquerie telle qu'elle se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'en premier lieu elle avait eu l'idée absurde de parler de ses sentiments à Brittany dans un lieu comme celui-ci.

Rachel la détailla avec perplexité et Quinn fut incapable de faire autre chose que de la dévisager. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, asphyxié.

« Depuis quand... est-ce que tu écoutes ? » demanda-t-elle avec crispation.

Rachel eut un mouvement de recul.

« Je suis désolée, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Je pensais que vous parliez de détails techniques qu'il m'aurait été important de connaître pour ne pas commettre d'erreur dans la panique. »

Son débit précipité tellement caractéristique heurta Quinn et elle ravala la réplique pleine de sécheresse que dans un réflexe elle s'apprêtait à lui asséner.

« Eh bien ce n'était pas le cas... répondit-elle à mi-voix.

- E-Excuse-moi, » bredouilla Rachel.

Elles se contemplèrent pendant quelques secondes avec incertitude.

« Je vais voir si Sam va bien, d'accord ? conclut la jeune femme. Dites-moi s'il y a quelque-chose d'autre que je peux faire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Rachel, répondit Brittany. On se voit tout à l'heure !

- O-Oui... » acquiesça l'autre, et cette monosyllabe ne suffit pas à masquer son anxiété.

Elle gratifia Quinn d'un dernier sourire hésitant et tourna les talons. La blonde refit aussitôt face au mur de roche et darda sur l'œil bleu toujours visible un regard perdu. Elle avait été à deux doigts de se trahir, elle-...

« Ne t'en fais pas... » se contenta de murmurer Brittany, réagissant à sa panique muette.

Mais le visage de Quinn s'était de nouveau fermé et elle se frotta le bras avec malaise, vraisemblablement pressée de mettre fin à leur entrevue.

« Ça faisait quand même du bien d'en parler un peu, non ? » tenta malgré tout la pétillante blonde d'un ton précautionneux.

Quinn haussa les épaules, toujours aussi mutique.

La relative décontraction qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de parler à Brittany s'était volatilisée avec l'intrusion de Rachel. Elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi mais c'était ainsi. Trois pas en avant, dix pas en arrière. Brittany avait raison. Elle était comme Santana.

« Britt ? entendit-elle Finn chuchoter quelque-part de l'autre côté du mur. On part, tu viens ? »

L'œil bleu disparut, ne laissant plus entrevoir que le tissu humide d'une combinaison orange, et Quinn observa le mur de roche d'un air absent. Elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner lorsque l'œil revint vivement à hauteur du trou.

« Ne recommence pas, d'accord ? » dit Brittany avec précipitation.

Quinn mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait entendre parler par là.

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention, » répliqua-t-elle à mi-voix.

La pupille qui la lorgnait pétilla.

« On arrive le plus vite possible. Restez ici et essayez de ne pas trop vous inquiéter... Promis ? »

Quinn esquissa un sourire un peu fané.

« Promis... » chuchota-t-elle.

Brittany recula légèrement et passa deux doigts à travers l'ouverture. Après un instant d'hésitation, Quinn avança une main pour les serrer doucement.

« A tout à l'heure, dit-elle.

- A tout à l'heure. » répondit Brittany.

Elle avait toujours ce sourire dans la voix.

Les murmures des autres se faisaient plus pressants derrière elle et après avoir adressé un dernier clin d'œil à son amie, elle s'empressa de les rejoindre. Quinn contempla encore un instant l'interstice, écoutant leurs conversations chuchotées d'une oreille distraite. La voix de Mercedes n'était plus qu'une vague rumeur au milieu de leurs préparatifs hâtifs. Une minute avait à peine achevé de s'écouler sur la montre de Mike qu'ils étaient déjà partis, jetant des regards quelque-peu anxieux derrière eux.

Quinn battit des paupières, serra et desserra les poings, puis fit volte-face. Elle resta un instant debout là, observant les silhouettes des trois autres assises à quelques mètres de là, essayant en même temps de prendre conscience de la muraille de pierre qui s'élevait derrière elle.

Attendre... C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire.

Lorsqu'ils ne couraient pas pour essayer de fuir un péril difficilement discernable, n'était-ce donc pas ce qu'ils faisaient ? Attendre, encore et toujours.

Elle se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux. Sam fronçait les sourcils en écoutant le récit que les deux autres lui faisaient de ce qu'il avait raté pendant son inconscience. Quinn comprenait qu'il eût du mal à y croire.

Elle non plus ne comprenait pas encore très bien.

Après un moment passé à les contempler d'un œil vague, elle se laissa tomber dans un coin.

Elle se défit de sa sacoche et la posant à côté d'elle, l'ouvrit en grand et envisagea de déballer son contenu avec méthodisme.

Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard attentif de Rachel et se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait pas le courage.

...

...

...

« Attention à la tête... » grommela Santana.

Mais Tina avait eu le réflexe de se baisser, évitant la stalactite qui pendait en travers du couloir aux proportions irrégulières. Tantôt celui-ci s'élargissait, tantôt il se rétrécissait... et jamais le sol ne cessait de baisser pour brusquement remonter sous leurs pieds. Il n'en restait pas moins que Tina se cramponnait aux épaules de Finn avec la même opiniâtreté discrète tandis que le groupe avançait d'un bon pas. En tête, Brittany s'efforçait de les guider sans heurt. Le récepteur collé contre l'oreille, elle suivait les indications à peine audibles de Mercedes avec une attention toute particulière.

Ils avaient baissé le volume de l'appareil pour se donner l'impression d'être moins bruyants. Pourtant, leurs pas résonnaient avec force dans le couloir et leurs combinaisons ne cessaient de bruisser contre leur peau frissonnante.

Alors qu'ils marchaient côte-à-côte, Mike entraperçut le profil soucieux de Puck. Il lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire réconfortant et le garçon à la crête se contenta de le gratifier d'un regard absent. Derrière eux, Santana fermait la marche. Plongée dans un inhabituel silence, elle se contentait de soutenir le rythme emprunté par le groupe, les yeux rivés sur ses baskets poussiéreuses, qu'elle devinait vaguement au milieu de l'éclat sans cesse tressautant des lampes de Finn et Brittany.

Plus ils mettaient de distance entre Quinn, Rachel, Sam, Blaine et eux, plus elle avait l'impression qu'ils faisaient le mauvais choix.

Mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ?

Rien. C'était toujours comme ça : rien.

Elle serra les dents et essaya de se vider l'esprit.

Les yeux bleus de Brittany scannaient l'obscurité épaisse qui s'étendait devant elle avec méfiance. A tout moment, elle se préparait à mettre les pieds dans un trou ou à rencontrer un gouffre. Elle n'avait pas du tout retenu cette partie-là de la grotte. C'était normal, étant donné que dès le début, ils auraient dû emprunter un autre chemin. Moins tortueux, moins compliqué. Plus sûr.

Mais Puck avait insisté et elle avait accepté de continuer.

Elle fronça le nez et se reconcentra sur la voix de Mercedes, qui grésillait dans son oreille. La jeune femme la rassurait davantage qu'elle ne la guidait. Elle l'entendait qui lui parlait du problème d'antennes qu'elle avait finalement réussi à régler. Mercedes savait que Brittany n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, et pourtant elle lui en parlait.

Brittany en avait besoin.

« Quand je pense que je n'ai pas vu Kurt depuis une journée, disait-elle d'une voix soucieuse. Il n'a pas eu le temps de passer. Maintenant que nous n'avons plus de problème de réception, je peux l'appeler sans problème. Mais... »

Elle soupira.

« Je suis vraiment désolée que nous ayons mis autant de temps. J'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas trop.

- Bien sûr que non, » s'empressa de chuchoter Brittany.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'avoir l'image pixelisée de Mercedes sous les yeux pour la deviner qui souriait faiblement.

« Je sais bien que toi non, Britt. Je parlais des autres. Si tu savais les problèmes que Kurt a eus... Il m'a tout racontée rapidement alors qu'ils étaient en route pour la grotte et... Bon. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour parler de ça. Est-ce que ce que tu as sous le nez est identique à ce que ma carte indique ? »

Brittany acquiesça imperceptiblement, puis, se rappelant que Mercedes ne pouvait pas la voir, le récepteur ainsi collée contre son oreille, elle chuchota :

« Oui. Je vois le couloir.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir te donner sa longueur.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais faire attention où je mets les pieds, ça suffira. »

Son épaule l'élançait de nouveau. C'était moins violent qu'après sa chute dans la descente, mais elle était certaine que la douleur était plus forte depuis qu'elle s'était cognée par-terre. Au moins, c'était supportable. Pour l'instant en tout cas.

Elle essayait de ne pas y penser.

« Comment va Quinn ? » demanda soudain Mercedes.

Brittany ne répondit pas tout de suite, surprise par sa question.

« B-Bien. Mais... pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle a été la première à qui on a annoncé la nouvelle quand on a vu que vous n'étiez pas seuls... et... peut-être qu'on a pris un gros risque en faisant cela. Il est impossible de prévoir ses réactions.

- Elle a été très bien, » dit Brittany à mi-voix.

Puis, elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant d'ajouter :

« C'est Quinn. »

Elle entendit Mercedes soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« C'est bien ça le problème... »

Brittany ne répondit pas, un peu désemparée par le ton fataliste de l'autre.

Elle reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait dans la grotte et, après un moment, comme si de rien n'était, Mercedes recommença à lui parler de ses mésaventures avec les antennes.

...

...

...

« Parle-moi encore de... ces boulettes enflammées. » murmura Sam avec désarroi.

Blaine fronça les sourcils d'un air gêné mais s'exécuta malgré tout. Rachel jeta un regard de côté aux deux garçons, puis, voyant que contrairement à Puck, le blond était capable de discuter de façon civilisée avec son camarade, elle se leva.

S'approchant d'une démarche vacillante de Quinn, elle resta debout à l'observer tandis que celle-ci lorgnait sa sacoche d'un œil morne. Son regard se perdit un instant dans les reflets dorés que l'éclat jaunâtre de sa lampe imprimait aux cheveux ébouriffés de la jeune femme.

S'apercevant de sa présence, Quinn finit par relever la tête.

Elles se contemplèrent en silence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » l'interrogea finalement la blonde.

Rachel la fixa un instant avec incertitude, puis croisant les bras, haussa les épaules.

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil sceptique à son intention.

« Tu voulais me demander quelque-chose ? murmura-t-elle en continuant de la regarder d'un air attentif.

- Non, rien... rien de spécial. »

Elles se dévisagèrent. Rachel finit par lâcher un soupir tendu.

« On... On va attendre pas mal de temps ici, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle.

Quinn hocha lentement la tête.

« Je pensais... continua Rachel d'une voix incertaine. Je pensais que nous pourrions en profiter pour discuter. »

La blonde fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et ne se donnant pas le temps de faire marche arrière, Rachel se baissa vivement pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« J'ai... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant que nous étions tous séparés... La première fois je veux dire... »

Elle jeta un regard de côté à Quinn et avisa son expression mi-intriguée mi-incrédule.

« J'ai réfléchi à... à nous, » expliqua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Quinn se raidit et Rachel se força à soutenir son regard.

Ce n'était rien. Elle pouvait le faire.

« A... nous ? » demanda Quinn dans un murmure.

Rachel força un sourire sur ses lèvres et acquiesça doucement.

« Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais nous avions fait la paix juste avant d'entrer... ici. Et, sincèrement, je pensais que cela m'aiderait à me sentir un peu moins... perdue. Mais plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte que ça n'a rien changé. Il y a toujours cette confusion et cette incapacité à me situer. »

Quinn referma sa sacoche d'un geste machinal et, sans la regarder, demanda d'une voix impassible :

« Pourquoi ? »

Les tremblements de son timbre la trahirent. Rachel ne savait pas très bien si c'était de la colère, de l'anxiété ou... autre chose... Mais ce dont elle était certaine, c'était que ses paroles ne laissaient pas Quinn si indifférente que ce qu'elle voulait le lui faire croire. Rachel se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à connaître les différents masques sous lesquels se cachait Quinn. Cela lui donna de l'assurance et elle poursuivit :

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas le moment pour parler de cela... Non, _ce n'est certainement pas_ le moment. Mais je pense qu'il nous faut vraiment évacuer tout cela avant que peut-être d'autres tensions viennent s'ajouter à celles dont nous sommes déjà tous plus ou moins victimes alors-...

- Pourquoi ? » répéta Quinn, et cette fois-ci elle tourna la tête vers elle pour la vriller d'un regard aigu.

Elle était impatiente. Les épaules de Rachel s'affaissèrent, elle battit nerveusement des paupières et laissa un instant son regard vagabonder. Blaine et Sam discutaient calmement. Elle n'entendait plus le reste du Glee Club depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait plus qu'un lourd silence derrière le mur de roche.

Rachel prit une grande inspiration, reporta son attention sur la blonde assise à côté d'elle et d'un ton décidé, demanda :

« Est-ce que tu me détestes toujours, Quinn ? »

L'autre esquissa un vague mouvement de recul, un profond désarroi se peignant sur son teint pâle.

« Q-Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu me détestes toujours ? » répéta Rachel avec le même aplomb.

Elle scruta les yeux de la jeune fille à la recherche de la moindre faille, de la moindre lueur vacillante. Mais il n'y avait que de l'ambre et de la surprise.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas assez claire, poursuivit Rachel, se forçant à faire taire les voix qui dans un coin de sa tête lui criaient qu'en si prenant si brusquement elle allait sans aucun doute finir par contrarier Quinn Fabray. Quand je t'ai proposée de devenir amie avec moi sur la terrasse, tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas possible parce-que tu me détestais encore. Or, tu n'agis pas comme quelqu'un qui me déteste. Peut-être que je t'agace, peut-être que je t'irrite... mais tu ne me détestes pas... J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir - en dépit de toutes les péripéties qui nous sont tombées dessus depuis le début de notre périple. Et... je me suis rendue compte que rien ne collait. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant notre première soirée au chalet - et je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque-chose malgré tes mensonges éhontés - mais ce dont je suis certaine c'est que tu ne m'as rien fait de cruel ce soir-là. Je sais aussi que tu ne m'as pas repoussée quand je me suis effondrée dans la voiture le deuxième soir. Au contraire... Et je sais aussi que le matin-même, quand j'ai dit toutes ces choses stupides et injustes dans la salle de bain, tu as encaissé sans broncher. Tu as encaissé sans broncher alors que... c'est de _toi_ dont on parle. Est-ce que tu me détestes toujours, Quinn ? Je ne comprends pas. A vrai dire, je ne comprends _rien_. Et peut-être que les non-dits que nous continuons de maintenir entre nous contribuent à ma confusion. Peut-être que si nous prenions la peine de nous dire une bonne fois pour toutes ce que nous pensons de l'autre... peut-être que ce serait mieux. »

Elle se tut, le souffle court. La stupéfaction n'avait fait que s'accroître dans les pupilles dilatées de Quinn et elle la dévisagea longtemps sans mot dire, la bouche entrouverte. Rachel écouta les palpitations sourdes de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique, prenant son mal en patience. Elle devait sans doute avoir les joues rouges. En tout cas, elle sentait bien qu'elles étaient en feu.

« Tu te souviens... de tout ça ? finit par murmurer Quinn avec curiosité.

- C'était i peine deux jours, » lui fit remarquer Rachel.

Quinn fronça les sourcils et son regard se perdit un instant dans le vague.

« C'est vrai... souffla-t-elle. On dirait... On dirait que c'était il y a une éternité. »

Rachel la contempla avec attention tandis qu'elle se plongeait dans ses pensées. Elle n'entendait plus que les murmures de Blaine et Sam et des _plic-ploc_ lointains qui paraissaient raisonner tant derrière que devant eux.

« Quinn. » finit-elle par chuchoter avec impatience.

La blonde revint brutalement à elle et darda sur sa camarade un regard désarmé.

« Réponds à ma question. » lui ordonna Rachel, un brin vexée.

Elle fit son possible pour ne pas se demander d'où lui venait cette audace soudaine. Elle savait que dès l'instant où cette pensée se formerait dans son esprit, elle se dégonflerait comme un ballon de baudruche.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux... répondre à cette question, dit la blonde en la fixant d'un air pensif.

- _Quoi ?_ bredouilla Rachel. C'est oui ou non, c'est bien simple pourtant. »

Quinn resta un instant immobile, puis soupira. Ce simple geste parut la décrisper considérablement et c'est avec une ombre de sourire qu'elle répliqua :

« Non, justement. C'est tout sauf simple.

- Est-ce que tu as envie de m'arracher la tête à chaque fois que tu me vois ? insista Rachel. Est-ce que quand tu me regardes tu vois toujours cette fille horripilante avec ses scandaleux pulls à tête d'animal ? »

J'adorais ces pulls, parut dire le regard flamboyant de Quinn. Mais ce n'était pas possible, Rachel devait se faire des idées.

« Est-ce que c'est la même chose qu'avant ? enchaîna-t-elle. Est-ce que tu penses toujours que je t'ai piquée Finn ? Est-ce que-...

- Ce n'est pas à propos de Finn, je te l'ai dit, l'interrompit l'ex-HBIC.

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Quinn ?

- Mais... rien... répondit la blonde, incrédule.

- Bien sûr que si, s'irrita Rachel. Tu attends quelque-chose, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je ne pourrais pas autant nager dans la confusion dans le cas contraire. Je comprendrais, je me sentirais... mieux. »

Face à l'air de plus en plus déboussolé de Quinn, elle poursuivit abruptement :

« Il y a ces... ces regards que tu me lances parfois. Ce n'est pas le genre de regards qu'on s'attend à recevoir d'une personne qui nous hait. Ce n'est même pas le genre de regards dont tu m'aurais gratifiée quand nous avions tout juste quatorze ans. C'est... autre chose. Et je ne comprends pas.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te-...

- Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'être désolée, Quinn. Cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! J'ai besoin de comprendre, _s'il-te-plaît_. Autrement, je sens bien que je vais devenir folle. Comprends-tu une seule des choses qui sont en train de nous arriver présentement ? Comprends-tu les créatures et les éboulements et les secours qui arrivent sans vraiment arriver ? Moi, je ne comprends pas et... et j'aimerais que tu me donnes quelque-chose à comprendre, juste ça. Même si c'est de la haine, même si c'est du mépris. Ça, ce sont des choses que je peux comprendre. J'y suis habituée avec toi. »

Ce qui aurait pu passer pour une remarque cruelle ne résonna que comme un aveu aux oreilles brûlantes de Quinn. Le désespoir perceptible dans la voix de Rachel était quelque-chose dont elle avait rarement été témoin. Habituellement, Rachel gardait ce genre d'émotions pour les personnes ou les choses qui comptaient. Elle avait parlé avec un désespoir semblable lorsque Monsieur Schue lui avait dit qu'elle ne chanterait pas de solo aux Régionales. Elle avait supplié Finn de cette façon quand il lui avait annoncé qu'entre le football et elle, il choisissait le football. Il y avait eu la même détresse dans sa voix lorsqu'elle avait découvert que pour des raisons de budget, Figgins prévoyait de fermer la salle de danse du lycée. Elle avait fait preuve du même accablement quand Santana avait envisagé pendant quelques jours de changer d'école après son coming-out.

Mais jamais, jamais tout cela n'avait été dirigé vers Quinn. Quinn recevait généralement l'incompréhension, la colère, la peur, la tristesse, la vexation, mais jamais Rachel ne lui avait parlé avec cet air de dire ''ça me tuera si tu ne me l'expliques pas''.

Jamais.

Elle était Quinn Fabray et leur relation fonctionnait ainsi.

A partir de quel moment était-ce devenu trop pour la brunette ? Jusque-là toutes les deux s'étaient parfaitement accommodées de l'incertitude qui régnait autour du lien qui les unissait. Quinn s'efforçait de cacher à quel point elle aimait Rachel et en échange Rachel ne faisait rien d'autre que de s'adresser à elle avec un mélange de crainte et de méfiance.

C'était tout.

Mais maintenant ?

Comment étaient-elles censées continuer ?

Quinn n'y avait pas penser. Si elles cessaient d'être ces deux jeunes filles qui s'opposaient sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, que deviendraient-elles l'une pour l'autre ? Rien, sans doute rien. Rachel irait vivre à New-York, Quinn resterait à Lima.

Était-ce la seule issue possible ?

Il n'y aurait rien d'autre. Quinn se l'était toujours fermement répétée. Rien.

Rien du tout.

Mais depuis qu'elles étaient enfermées dans cette grotte, tout paraissait changer...

« Je... balbutia-t-elle. Je... »

Rachel la fixait avec insistance, brûlant d'entendre le semblant d'explication qu'elle pourrait lui donner.

« Je ne peux pas te dire maintenant, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas l'endroit, ce n'est pas le moment. Mais je te promets de tout t'expliquer, Rachel.

- Me détestes-tu, Quinn ? La question est simple. Ne pourrais-tu pas au moins me donner la réponse maintenant ? Je n'arrive plus à savoir si tu me méprises ou bien si tu me... supportes. Tout est tellement confus avec toi. Tout a toujours été tellement confus avec toi.

- Je suis comme ça, je suis désolée. Je n'arrive jamais à...

- Tu n'en faisais pas aussi grand cas... avant. Pourquoi es-tu incapable de faire preuve de la même franchise, Quinn ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil, murmura précipitamment la blonde. Ça n'a rien à voir, Rachel. Attends que nous soyons sortis d'ici et je te promets de te dire tout ce que tu voudras savoir. Je te dirai de qui il s'agit, je te dirai si je te déteste ou non, j'essayerai de te dire pourquoi je suis comme ça. Mais pas maintenant.

- Parce-que ça a un rapport avec qui c'est ? » bredouilla Rachel.

Quinn écarquilla les yeux, prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'elle venait de sous-entendre.

« Je veux dire... poursuivit Rachel. J'ai toujours plus ou moins pensé que c'était le cas. Mais ça en a réellement un ? »

Tout un tas de pensées traversa l'esprit engourdi de fatigue de Quinn. Elle inventa mille et un mensonges pour justifier ce rapprochement malencontreux. Elle prépara cent phrases toutes faites. Et au final elle ne murmura que cela :

« Ce n'est pas Finn... »

Le regard que Rachel lui lança lui permit alors de comprendre qu'elles n'en sortiraient jamais. Tant que Quinn ne lui dirait pas que c'était elle, que _ça avait toujours été elle,_ il continuerait d'y avoir Finn entre elles deux.

Rachel sourit d'un air incertain et entreprit de se défaire de son casque.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je pensais que c'était lui. Nous avons déjà discuter de cela, murmura-t-elle, et elle garda les yeux rivés au sol tandis qu'elle se débattait avec les attaches.

- Tu penses encore que c'est lui, répliqua Quinn. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas.

- Si, je te crois. Bien sûr que je te crois... »

Le ton était trop hésitant pour être convaincant. Un « clac » sonore résonna contre les parois sèches et la brunette déposa son casque à ses pieds. Le rai jaunâtre éclaira aussitôt le mur de roche à leur gauche.

« Peut-être que si tu me disais une bonne fois pour toutes de qui il s'agit, cela m'éviterait de supposer des choses fausses.

- Le problème n'est pas là, Rachel.

- Peut-être. Mais cela m'éviterait de me torturer l'esprit pour rien. »

Le ton de la brune était curieux maintenant, doté de cette avidité qui caractérisait souvent Rachel Berry. Le désespoir avait disparu, aussi vif que bref, et Quinn se demanda pendant un instant si elle n'avait pas rêvé le besoin viscéral de _savoir_ qui s'était lu quelques secondes plus tôt dans les pupilles bouillonnantes de l'autre.

« Je ne suis pas habituée à ce... à ce genre de discussions... parvint-elle à chuchoter. Pardonne-moi.

- Quelle genre de discussions ? demanda Rachel, incrédule.

- Ces discussions... à cœur ouvert. A-Avec toi... »

Elles s'entre-regardèrent, leurs yeux brillant du même éclat incertain dans la semi-obscurité.

« Hypothétiquement, si tu ne me détestais vraiment plus, finit par dire Rachel d'un ton vulnérable, est-ce que tu crois que nous pourrions devenir amies ?

- Hypothétiquement ? répéta machinalement Quinn.

- Oui.

- Parce-que tu voudrais... être mon amie ? Sincèrement ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Elles retombèrent dans le silence.

« Parce-que tu es Quinn Fabray, dit Rachel avec un sourire hésitant.

- Parce-que tu es Rachel Berry. » murmura Quinn simultanément.

Elles se fixèrent avec désemparement.

« Est-ce que c'est un problème ? demanda Rachel.

- Quoi ?

- Que je sois... moi et que tu sois toi. Ne pourrions-nous pas devenir amies ?

- Mais quand, Rachel ? Nous n'en avons plus le temps. »

Elles ne se quittèrent pas un seul instant du regard.

« Et puis... ajouta Quinn d'un ton désabusé. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles de moi comme amie.

- La question est de savoir si _toi_ tu veux de moi comme amie.

- Je ne pense pas être celle qui doit choisir.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu es Quinn Fabray...

- … et tu es Rachel Berry. Arrêtons ça.

- Est-ce qu'on peut ?

- Quoi ?

- Arrêter ?

- Arrêter quoi ?

- De traîner tous ces boulets derrière nous. Tu t'es excusée pour ce que tu as pu me faire. Je t'ai pardonnée et tu m'as pardonnée. »

Quinn se frotta machinalement les yeux et Rachel défit sa queue de cheval avec une grimace.

« Ce n'est pas si simple que ça, dit la blonde après un moment de silence.

- Peut-être que si, répondit Rachel d'un air absent.

- Mais alors pourquoi autant de temps pour...

- J'étais persuadée que tu me détestais encore... et peut-être que c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas donnée de réponse. »

Elles ne se regardaient plus, chacune concentrant son attention ailleurs. Se sentant frissonner, Quinn resserra machinalement les bras autour d'elle.

« Tu ne veux pas de moi comme amie, murmura-t-elle. On ne peut pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est comme ça.

- Parce-que nous sommes Rachel Berry et Quinn Fabray ? Si tu t'en veux encore pour ce que tu as pu me faire ou si tu m'en veux encore pour ce que j'ai pu te faire, discutons-en maintenant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu éprouves cette envie soudaine d'être amie avec moi ? » demanda Quinn d'un ton abrupt.

Elles tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et se regardèrent avec intensité.

« Tu n'as donc jamais compris, Quinn ? chuchota Rachel avec un sourire triste. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être ton amie. »

Quinn ignora la brûlure qu'elle sentait monter dans tout son corps. Le regard attentif que la brunette posait sur elle lui donnait l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante au monde. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

« Tu as toujours rêvé d'être l'amie de _Quinn Fabray, _» rectifia-t-elle doucement.

Elle n'était pas surprise par ce que Rachel venait de lui dire. Tout le monde avait rêvé d'être amie avec Quinn à un moment donné. Quinn le savait parce-qu'elle avait fait en sorte de provoquer ce souhait chez les autres. Mais au final, ce n'était qu'une envie aussi creuse qu'une noix pourrie. Ce n'était pas d'elle dont ils voulaient réellement. Celle qui les intéressait, c'était la personne qu'elle paraissait être ou en tout cas ce qu'elle représentait au sein de la sphère très fermée des adolescents les plus populaires de McKinley.

« Quelle différence cela fait-il ? demanda Rachel, un peu confuse.

- Je ne suis pas Quinn Fabray, murmura la blonde en se forçant à soutenir son regard. Je ne suis pas une Fabray. Je suis Quinn... et c'est tout.

- Je sais qui tu es, répliqua Rachel. Je te connais depuis quatre ans.

- Non, tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne voudrais pas de la personne que je suis réellement. Personne n'en voudrait.

- Si tu sous-entends par là la fille que tu étais au début, je pense que tu te trompes.

- Non. Écoute, Rachel, ce n'est pas grave. Nous ne sommes pas faites pour être amies, c'est tout. Tu te souviens bien comment ça a tourné la première fois, non ?

- Tu faisais semblant, s'insurgea la jeune femme. Ça n'a rien de semblable !

- Tu ne vois pas le problème ? » demanda Quinn avec amertume.

Rachel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque-chose, puis finalement ne dit rien.

« J'ai été assez _tordue_ pour faire semblant.

- Je comprends maintenant, Quinn, ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas eu d'idée derrière la tête. Tu voulais que je comprenne que Finn n'était pas celui que je méritais, que je devais partir pour réaliser mes rêves. C'était tout.

- Pourquoi ne te l'aurais-je pas dit en face ? Ç'aurait été plus simple... et plus sain.

- Je ne t'aurais pas cru. J'aurais pensé que tu faisais ça uniquement pour m'éloigner de lui, pour me décourager.

- Et qu'as-tu cru au final ? »

Rachel la dévisagea.

« Que tu faisais ça uniquement pour m'éloigner de lui... pour me décourager... » murmura-t-elle avec lenteur.

Quinn ne disait plus rien et fixait ses chaussures d'un œil vide.

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, bredouilla Rachel. Je ne comprends pas ce besoin que tu as de... de te rabaisser. Je veux être ton amie, d'accord ? Je l'ai toujours voulu et je le veux toujours. Mais celle avec qui je veux être amie ce n'est pas la jolie Cheerio... c'est toi, Quinn.

- Quel est le véritable sujet de cette discussion au juste ? soupira l'autre. Est-ce que tu veux savoir si je te déteste réellement... ou est-ce que tu veux me forcer à devenir ton amie ?

- Je ne te force à rien, rétorqua Rachel. Si tu n'étais pas aussi bornée, peut-être me dirais-tu tout d'un coup au lieu de faire traîner ça comme si c'était le plus grand mystère de l'univers. Je ne vais pas mourir si tu me méprises toujours autant. Je ne vais pas m'effondrer si tu ne veux pas de moi comme amie. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

- Là est tout le problème, Rachel, répliqua Quinn avec sécheresse. Peu importe ce que je peux dire, ça te blessera parce-que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bon. Les pensées que j'ai à ton égard ne sont pas des pensées qui te feront du bien. Elles ne feront que te perturber encore plus. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux plus faire ça. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas de moi comme amie, c'est pour ça que tu ne _peux_ pas m'avoir comme amie. Cela ne te serait d'aucune utilité. Et tu le sais.

- Si je le savais, je ne nagerais pas dans une telle marée noire de désarroi ! s'enflamma Rachel. Tu ne cesses de m'embrouiller et après tu en rajoutes une couche en m'indiquant ce que je suis censée penser ou non... crois-tu que cela soit d'une quelconque utilité ?

- Je ne dis pas ce que tu es censée penser, _je dis ce que tu penses,_ » siffla Quinn.

Elles se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, soudain enveloppées par une atmosphère chargée d'électricité. Leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs et elles ne remarquèrent pas les expressions confuses de Blaine et Sam, dont elles avaient fini par attirer l'attention.

« Ce que je pense, c'est que je te veux comme amie, dit Rachel. Et que tu ne me crois pas.

- Je te crois, rétorqua Quinn.

- Non. »

Elles continuèrent de se lorgner avec un mélange d'hostilité et d'incompréhension. Soudain, l'expression furieuse de Rachel se fêla et, comme une vitre sur laquelle on vient de jeter un objet non-identifié avec toute la brutalité du monde, elle se brisa en mille morceaux, dévoilant au fond de ses yeux vacillants quelque-chose comme de la stupeur.

Imperceptiblement, dans leur échange de plus en plus tendu, elles s'étaient rapprochées l'une de l'autre. Rachel recula tout à fait et desserra le poing, libérant l'élastique qu'elle gardait recroquevillé au fond de sa paume depuis qu'elle avait dénoué ses cheveux. Elle baissa les yeux, le contempla longtemps, puis releva la tête et, fixant Quinn avec une tristesse qui brisa le cœur de la blonde, elle lâcha dans un murmure à peine audible :

« Tu penses encore à ce que je t'ai dit dans la salle de bain. »

Quinn ne se départit pas de son masque cassant mais son regard se liquéfia, la trahissant aussitôt. Elle recula à son tour, se décrispa légèrement et baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle ne cessait de tripoter nerveusement depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Tu y penses toujours, » bredouilla Rachel.

Quinn ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas mentir.

« Je suis désolée, Quinn. Je suis tellement désolée. Ce sont des choses que tu n'aurais jamais dû entendre. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'aurais même pas dû avoir la stupidité de boire à une telle heure de la matinée. Je suis désolée.

- Je n'aurais pas dû l'entendre, répéta machinalement Quinn. Malgré tout, tu aurais continué de le penser sans que je n'en sache jamais rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rachel ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas mentir.

« Je sais ce que tu penses de moi, Rachel. Et je sais que cela va bien au-delà de ce que tu as dit ce matin-là. C'est normal. Tu ne rencontreras jamais de personne qui te fera plus souffrir que moi. Je l'ai cherché. C'est comme ça.

- C'est pour ça que je voulais qu'on parle de ces choses une bonne fois pour toutes, murmura Rachel avec abattement. Je ne veux pas que tu te traînes avec ce passé sur les épaules. Ça n'a plus de sens. »

Quinn esquissa un sourire amer. Puis, lentement, elle releva la tête pour regarder Rachel dans les yeux.

« Il y a une question que je me suis toujours posée... » souffla-t-elle.

Rachel acquiesça imperceptiblement, la gorge nouée.

« Est-ce que tu serais la même personne aujourd'hui si je ne t'avais pas fait subir tout ça ? »

La brunette se figea et le sourire amer de Quinn se fit plus douloureux encore. Rachel ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Crois-tu que tu te serais accrochée aussi longtemps à un garçon comme Finn si tu n'avais pas eu toutes ces insécurités ? poursuivit la jeune femme d'un ton creux.

- On a tous des insécurités, répondit aussitôt Rachel. Les autres lycéens se moquaient aussi de moi, Quinn. Tu n'étais pas la seule.

- C'est moi qui ai lancé la mode des slushies, opposa la blonde. En faisant de toi ma cible favorite, je t'ai exposée aux moqueries de tout le monde. J'ai contribué à tout ça. C'est parce-que j'étais la capitaine des Cheerios que toute l'escouade te harcelait aussi. C'est parce-que j'étais la jolie pompom-girl que les joueurs de l'équipe de football ont ensuite pris le relais pour les slushies.

- C'était il y a plus de deux ans, Quinn, murmura Rachel.

- Pourtant tu continues de m'en vouloir...

- Non, je t'ai pardonnée.

- Pas totalement...

- N-non, peut-être pas. Ça prendra du temps. Mais je peux y travailler, d'accord ? Tu ne trouves pas déjà que le simple fait d'en parler contribue à dédramatiser tout ça ? »

Au regard de côté ambré qui lui fut adressé, Rachel comprit que la réponse était non.

« Où est le véritable problème, Quinn ? chuchota-t-elle avec empressement. Est-ce que tu ne veux pas que nous soyons amies parce-que tu t'estimes... mauvaise ? Est-ce que tu ne veux pas parce-que je ne t'intéresse pas ? Est-ce que...

- Je ne te déteste plus, Rachel, répondit simplement Quinn dans un soupir vaincu. Je ne pourrais pas même si je m'y forçais. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris, c'est que je ne peux pas être tout le temps en colère. C'est beaucoup trop exténuant... »

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, essayant de contrôler son émotion. Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer mais malgré tout le nœud qu'elle avait à l'estomac lui faisait plus mal que n'importe-quoi d'autre.

« Il faut que tu m'aides à comprendre, Quinn, dit Rachel. Si tu m'aides à comprendre ce qui ne va pas, on pourra réparer ça et peut-être devenir amies. Si tu ne me détestes plus et si... et si tu me supportes, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, non ?

- Cela ne peut pas être aussi facile, répliqua Quinn avec frustration. Cela ne l'a jamais été. Attends d'être de retour au chalet avant de parler de devenir amies. Tu ne sais pas tout. »

Rachel fronça les sourcils, complètement égarée. Lui jetant un regard de côté, la blonde se sentit submergée par une vague d'émotions qui n'avaient rien à voir les unes avec les autres. Était-ce ce que cela faisait que de pouvoir s'exprimer avec plus ou moins de franchise ? Se sentirait-elle comme ça à l'instant où elle dirait à Rachel ce qui lui pesait tant depuis trois ans ?

Ce n'était pas du soulagement. C'était simplement ce mélange étrange de désespoir, d'amour et de crainte.

« Et puis... murmura-t-elle machinalement. Ce n'est pas une _nécessité_ que l'on devienne amies... »

Elle détourna les yeux à temps pour éviter le regard mi-outré mi-perdu que Rachel lui lançait.

« Il y a quelque-chose que je ne comprends pas, Quinn, dit cette dernière d'une voix frémissante. Tu dis que tu ne me détestes plus, d'accord ? Et... et tu sembles t'en vouloir pour ce que tu as pu me faire... Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de me repousser comme ça ? Je viens de dire que j'aimerais que l'on essaye de se comporter l'une envers l'autre comme on aurait peut-être dû se comporter dès le début... et tu t'obstines à dire que cela n'a pas de sens. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre où est le problème. A vrai dire, tu es extrêmement douée parce-que tout en m'expliquant, tu m'embrouilles encore plus.

- Si tu acceptais d'attendre pour savoir, chuchota Quinn, je ne t'embrouillerais pas encore plus.

- Non, opposa Rachel avec aplomb. Non, c'est faux. Je n'ai pas besoin de tout savoir maintenant. Que ce soit Finn ou Puck ou Mike n'a rien à voir avec... avec _nous._ Nous sommes assez matures pour passer au-dessus de ça. Tu n'as plus besoin de m'appeler ''Berry'', je n'ai plus besoin de... mobiliser toutes mes forces pour te faire face. Alors discutons-en. »

Quinn essaya d'ignorer la frustration qui bouillonnait dans le creux de son estomac, de plus en plus piquante, de plus en plus douloureuse. L'insistance de Rachel était quelque-chose qu'elle avait toujours craint. Quand la brunette voulait savoir quelque-chose, elle n'abandonnait pas. Elle pressait l'autre comme un citron jusqu'à avoir obtenu toutes les informations qu'elle voulait.

Quinn avait toujours plus ou moins été son citron de toute manière.

Le citron et la tarte.

Tout cela était d'une stupidité.

Malgré tout, Quinn aurait pu se sortir de cette situation. Elle se serait parée d'un masque d'indifférence, aurait utilisé plein de détours pour égarer Rachel, et chacune serait partie vivre sa propre vie sans que jamais rien n'ait été dit. Elle aurait même pu faire croire à Rachel que c'était Finn ou Puck. Elle se serait bâtie toute une histoire autour de cette prétendue passion et Rachel aurait encore trouvé le moyen de vouloir être son amie. Elles étaient toujours les mêmes personnes au final.

Rachel, la fille qui pardonnait tout et n'importe-quoi parce-qu'elle voyait le meilleur en l'autre.

Quinn, l'imbécile qui déployait des trésors de manipulation pour ne pas avoir à se dévoiler.

Quinn ne saisissait d'ailleurs pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait tout cela.

Elle aurait pu faire semblant de faire tout cela pour une raison bien précise. Quelque-chose. N'importe-quoi.

Mais il n'y avait toujours que cette envie pathologique de se cacher et cette angoisse douloureuse à l'idée que Rachel la voit pour la première fois de sa vie telle qu'elle était réellement. Comment réagirait-elle ? Que dirait-elle ? Et surtout, que penserait-elle ? Car elle pouvait bien utiliser toutes les politesses, se parer de tous les sourires, il n'y aurait jamais qu'une seule et même pensée au fond du crâne de la brunette.

Pendant tout ce temps, elle m'aimait... et elle m'a fait _tout ça_ ?

Elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Jamais. Même quand je me débattais avec Finn.

Elle n'aura même pas essayé de m'expliquer. Elle aura préféré se noyer dans les faux-semblants plutôt que d'avoir le courage de faire face.

Alors Quinn continuait de tourner autour du pot. Elle énonçait des choses qu'elle pensait et qu'elle ressentait mais qu'il n'aurait pourtant pas été indispensable de mettre sur la table à un tel moment.

Elle ne pouvait ignorer le ressentiment certain que ses actes passés provoquaient encore en Rachel. Elle ne pouvait ignorer le poids de ce qu'elle avait pu faire.

Et Rachel, aussi ouverte, aussi désireuse de la pardonner, aussi obligeante fût-elle, ne pouvait ignorer tout cela non plus.

Aucune des deux ne pouvait l'ignorer et si elles auraient été capables d'en discuter de façon civile maintenant qu'elles s'accoutumaient l'une à l'autre, Quinn ne pouvait pas.

Elle n'était pas habituée à la vérité. Elle n'était pas habituée à la franchise. Mentir, ça, elle savait faire. Faire mine de ne pas remarquer, encore plus. Mais avouer, confesser ? Il n'y avait que par des artifices qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'avait pas tenu longtemps face au regard entendu de Puck. Elle ne pouvait échapper à celui de Santana parce-que cela avait toujours été ainsi. Et sa discussion avec Brittany laissait encore un goût amer dans sa bouche. Les mots de la pétillante blonde étaient tellement simples, la vision qu'elle avait du monde faisait tellement de bien à Quinn... Mais la façon que Quinn avait d'envisager les choses ne s'accommodait pas bien de tout cela.

Elle avait commencé à accepter l'idée d'enfin se délester de ce poids, ce poids si familier et si réconfortant d'une certaine manière, mais quelque-part, une ultime serrure refusait de sauter. Il lui suffisait de repenser à ce que cela lui avait fait de lâcher « Je t'aime, Rachel. » sur la terrasse pour avoir un avant-goût de la force qu'il lui faudrait pour assumer, assumer jusqu'au bout, assumer sans se construire une sortie de secours auparavant.

Peut-être cela rendrait-il les choses encore pires qu'avant. Que le fait de voir la tête de Rachel au moment où enfin ses sentiments prendraient tout leur sens lui ferait plus de mal que n'importe-quoi. Mais elle devait le faire. Puck, Santana et Brittany avaient raison. Elle n'était pas chez les Fabray.

On ne pouvait pas balayer la poussière sous le tapis en faisant mine de nettoyer de fond en comble. Ce n'était pas ça la réalité. Ce n'était pas comme ça que cela fonctionnait normalement.

Quinn n'était pas habituée à ces pensées sensées. Elle essayait, mais c'était encore difficile.

Et puis... quelque-part, dans un coin de sa tête, la petite voix se moquait. Pourquoi aurait-elle accepté de venir retrouver les autres pour cette semaine de vacances si ce n'était pour s'accorder _une dernière chance ?_ Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre explication à son sadomasochisme prononcé.

En attendant, elle continuait donc de tourner autour du pot... Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Cela aurait pu être désastreux de se précipiter. Alors elle levait toujours ce loup de bal masqué devant son visage effrayé, espérant que cela ne serait pas _trop. _

Depuis le début de cette discussion, elle ne cessait d'ailleurs de se demander à quel moment Rachel en aurait assez et crierait « Très bien, j'ai compris, au revoir ! ». Cela arriverait très prochainement, personne ne pouvait supporter indéfiniment les cachotteries de Quinn.

Même lorsqu'il n'y avait plus de cachotteries, les gens s'en allaient. Le visage de Liz s'imposa à elle et elle ne serra même pas les dents tant elle y était habituée.

Tout était tellement compliqué. Et Quinn se sentait si fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas eu quelques bonnes heures de sommeil depuis... _depuis plus d'une journée. _

Face à son mutisme persistant, Rachel finit par soupirer avec abattement.

« Très bien... grommela-t-elle. Je patienterai... Mais à l'instant où nous mettrons les pieds hors de cet enfer, tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de m'expliquer. »

...

...

...

« Bon... et c'est par où maintenant ? » demanda Puck avec perplexité.

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement. Finn étouffa un soupir épuisé et raffermit sa prise autour des chevilles de Tina. Avec un hoquet, Santana laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds. Les courbatures qui lui engourdissaient le dos l'élançaient terriblement.

Un silence tendu les recouvrit. Toute leur attention se concentrait sur Brittany, qui, le regard toujours rivé devant elle, écoutait les indications inaudibles de Mercedes avec concentration. Face à eux, le chemin se séparait de nouveau. Difficilement discernable dans la paroi de gauche, une ouverture à peine assez large pour les laisser passer un par un en rampant se couvrait d'ombres béantes à la lumière du casque de Brittany. A droite, deux couloirs plus engageants tentaient la jeune fille. Celui de gauche était cependant incroyablement incliné, pareil à une colline qui disparaissait dans la pénombre que leurs rais jaunâtres n'atteignaient pas.

« Cette carte n'est vraiment pas claire, » grommela Mercedes.

Brittany ne se décrispa pas et attendit, plantée là.

Puck croisa les bras, essayant de prendre son mal en patience et Santana balaya d'une main tremblante les gouttes de sueur qu'elle sentait dégouliner dans le creux de sa nuque.

« Ça va aller, Finn ? » demanda Tina avec inquiétude.

Le garçon avait trop peu de souffle pour répondre quoi-que-ce-soit alors il se contenta de hocher vivement la tête, secouant du même coup la jeune femme assise à califourchon sur ses larges épaules.

« Le chemin de gauche mène à un cul-de-sac... avec un lac... indiqua Mercedes d'une voix incertaine. Celui au milieu... Attends. Non. Ah si. Celui de droite est celui que vous devriez prendre. Mais puisque vous voulez rejoindre les autres, c'est le milieu. Vous devez aller au milieu. »

Brittany contint un soupir. Elle ne savait pas si aucun d'eux avait encore la force de continuer le long de cette route qui ne cessait de monter. Elle fit lentement volte-face et répéta aux autres ce que Mercedes venait de lui dire.

Finn ne parvint pas à cacher son expression lassée, mais malgré tout il ne dit rien. Aidé de Mike, il fit descendre Tina de ses épaules. Le couloir qu'ils s'apprêtaient à emprunter était beaucoup trop bas de plafond pour qu'il puisse continuer de la porter ainsi.

Santana serra les poings mais son épuisement était tel qu'elle ne trouva pas la force de se plaindre. Se baissant, elle reprit son sac. Tina passa un bras autour des épaules de Mike, un bras autour des épaules de Puck et les deux garçons entreprirent de la soutenir du mieux qu'ils purent.

« Je crois que vous pouvez tous rallumer vos lampes maintenant... » lâcha Brittany dans un murmure.

Une série de claquements sonores résonna contre les parois et sans bruit, ils se remirent en mouvement.

Brittany avait du mal à réfléchir. Si Mercedes n'avait pas été là pour la guider, elle aurait sans doute fait n'importe-quoi. Ils manquaient tous affreusement de sommeil et elle se rendit compte que cela commençait à devenir dangereux pour eux.

...

...

...

Blaine tendit un grain de café à Sam et celui-ci l'accepta sans mot dire. Il sentit à peine le goût amer dans sa bouche lorsqu'il croqua dedans.

Un vague bourdonnement continuait de résonner dans ses oreilles. Son corps était encore un peu gourd après ces quelques heures d'inconscience. Mais il commençait à reprendre ses esprits et à replacer les choses dans leur contexte. Il lui semblait même se souvenir comment il s'était cogné. Presque.

Il releva les yeux. Le mur de roche se dressait toujours devant lui, narquois. Et appuyées contre, Rachel et Quinn patientaient, silencieuses. Il y avait peut-être une ou deux heures que les autres étaient partis. Ç'aurait même bien pu faire une minute. Il ne savait pas.

Il avait cru que peut-être, ils discuteraient pour tenter de faire passer le temps. Mais il n'y avait que le silence entre eux, lancinant et épais. La menace des créatures planait toujours. Avec l'empilement de roches qui leur barrait la route, ils se sentaient malgré tout un peu plus en sécurité. Il n'y avait que du couloir qui s'ouvrait à la gauche du blond qu'aurait pu venir le danger. Cependant tout était si calme, si sain, que cela paraissait impossible.

Seul un _plic-ploc_ lointain se répercutait sourdement sur les parois. Et leurs respirations apaisées étaient presque inaudibles au milieu de tout cela.  
>Sam battit des paupières et déglutit péniblement. Il avait <em>si<em> soif.

Des bribes de conversations qu'il avait eu avant son évanouissement lui revenaient en mémoire, se mélangeant de façon totalement décousue. Il entendait Quinn crier son prénom dans un coin de son crâne, et au milieu de tout cela la voix posée de Mike qui lui répliquait qu'il y avait la même absence de lueur dans les yeux de Tina et Quinn.

Avec son nez enflé se réveillait la douleur fulgurante que lui avait infligée la blonde en le giflant. Cela paraissait faire une éternité et pourtant tout cela s'était produit il y avait de cela à peine deux jours. Qui aurait pu croire que d'occupations si futiles ils passeraient à une situation si inquiétante ?

Sam avait encore du mal à se rappeler pourquoi ils avaient tous accepté de faire cette expédition à l'origine. Un ultime souvenir à partager ensemble, le goût du risque, la soif d'aventure... Toutes ces raisons semblaient si dérisoires comparées au prix qu'ils avaient à payer maintenant...

La soif lui brûlait la gorge, de moins en moins insidieuse, de plus en plus évidente. Il avait mal à chaque fois qu'il remuait les lèvres tant elles étaient gercées.

Des palpitations l'élançaient au niveau du crâne, là où il s'était cogné dans la descente.

Il cligna péniblement des yeux et se concentra sur Quinn et Rachel. Il continuait de chercher la tendresse chez la blonde, cette tendresse qu'il avait surpris alors qu'il émergeait tout juste de l'inconscience. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression que cela n'était jamais arrivé. C'était ce même sentiment d'incertitude que l'on a parfois au réveil, lorsqu'on se trouve incapable de faire la différence entre rêve et réalité.

Cependant, il ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait _quelque-chose._ L'ersatz de dispute auquel Blaine et lui avaient assisté bien malgré eux en était la preuve. Il n'avait pu en attraper que des bribes, des morceaux qui ainsi séparés n'avaient aucune signification. Mais Sam avait le sentiment que ce n'était plus ce même genre de disputes stériles qui avaient jadis opposées les deux jeunes femmes, qu'elles fussent à propos de Finn ou d'une trahison que l'une avait infligée à l'autre.  
>On avait déjà raconté à Sam qu'avant qu'il n'arrive à McKinley, tout cela avait été bien pire. Les slushies, les insultes, les regards retors et les sourires tordus... Les trésors de dédain de Quinn et l'opposition laborieuse de Rachel... Sam avait du mal à se l'imaginer. Il savait que Quinn avait ce côté manipulateur et presque froid quand il s'agissait de servir ses propres intérêts, et il ne se souvenait que trop bien en avoir fait les frais lorsque Finn avait été préféré à lui par la jeune fille. Mais il avait du mal à croire que Quinn pût aller si loin au point de faire de Rachel son bouc-émissaire attitré. Cela rendait le blond si curieux qu'il n'avait pas manqué de reposer de nombreuses fois la question aux autres. Mike avait fini par se lasser de lui raconter les débuts de la Cheerio Quinn Fabray, gageant qu'elle était bien mieux à présent et que cela ne pouvait être que positif. Puck en parlait avec réticence et Sam ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, bien qu'il se doutât que cela avait quelque-chose à voir avec leur idylle de l'époque. Artie s'estimait simplement heureux de ne pas avoir été une des cibles privilégiées de Quinn et de ses abeilles - les footballeurs n'ayant pas fait preuve de la même délicatesse cependant. Kurt disait d'un ton désabusé qu'ils ne se souvenaient tous que trop bien de celle qu'elle avait été et Finn marmottait qu'il ne préférait pas discuter de cette période. Les filles en parlaient bien moins volontiers et Sam se souvint soudain qu'il n'avait même jamais posé la question à Rachel. Il en avait eu l'intention... jusqu'à l'épisode des Régionales 2011, où Quinn avait feint l'amitié pour mieux berner la brunette : ils avaient alors tous compris que malgré les apparences, la reine des glaces sommeillait toujours quelque-part au fond de ces yeux ambrés qui vous fixaient parfois avec un mélange de mélancolie et de frustration, souvent avec une indifférence presque oppressante.<p>

Bref, c'était compliqué... Il n'y avait bien que depuis le _senior year_ que c'était silence radio de ce côté-là pour Quinn. Plus de manigances, plus de stratégies, plus rien... Ils avaient tous craint le pire lorsqu'ils l'avaient vue revenir des vacances d'été avec un look tout à fait improbable et des cheveux roses encore plus inconcevables, mais il n'y avait rien eu.

Rien.

Quinn était restée en retrait. Elle s'était contentée d'obtenir des notes brillantes et de chanter rarement au Glee Club, participant de temps en temps à leurs activités extrascolaires. Mais autrement... plus rien.

Quand Sam y repensait, une espèce de tristesse étrange le prenait à la gorge. Il n'avait pas aimé voir Quinn aussi éteinte. Et cela lui avait fait le même effet vague quand il l'avait vue arriver au chalet quelques jours plus tôt. Quelque-chose... Quelque-chose en elle s'était replié, comme si elle avait à tout prix voulu se cacher. Mais de qui ?... de quoi ?

Sam fronça les sourcils.

Quelle genre de discussion Quinn et Rachel venaient-elles d'avoir ? Ce n'était plus le même type de conflits que ceux dont il avait été témoin, ni même ceux qu'il avait vraisemblablement ratés. C'était... différent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas comment.

Plus il les observait et plus quelque-chose le perturbait cependant.

Peut-être était-ce parce-qu'il était encore un peu étourdi. Peut-être était-ce...

La gestuelle de Quinn le dérangeait. Elle avait resserré ses bras autour d'elle, essayant de se soustraire à l'humidité ambiante contre laquelle sa combinaison ne semblait plus pouvoir faire grand-chose. Mais il y avait aussi ce vague malaise, cette envie de ne pas même effleurer Rachel. Les deux jeunes filles étaient assises côte-à-côte mais à une distance respectable l'une de l'autre. Et si Quinn ne bougeait pas et ne disait rien, ses yeux la trahissaient plus qu'elle ne s'en rendait vraisemblablement compte. Elle jetait de brefs regards à la brune, si brefs que quelqu'un qui ne l'observait pas avec attention n'aurait pu les remarquer. Mais Sam, lui, l'observait avec attention alors il les remarquait. Au fond des iris oscillant entre vert clair et ambre épais, il y avait ce mélange d'impatience et d'attente, cette crainte à peine voilée, cette attention toute particulière... toutes ces émotions qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la tendresse et qui pourtant, Sam le sentait, se rapprochaient de cette tendresse qu'il avait vu briller auparavant au fond des pupilles vacillantes.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Quinn regardait Rachel comme cela. Il ne saisissait pas pourquoi cette blonde aujourd'hui si résignée et discrète semblait tant s'agiter aux environs de la brune. Il y avait quelque-chose... quelque-chose qui le rendait perplexe.

La gestuelle à la fois intimidée et presque avide de Quinn, cette manière qu'elle avait de serrer les mains autour des manches de sa combinaison, les agrippant avec une force exagérée, ces tremblements qui la parcouraient parfois, à peine plus perceptibles que des frissons, à peine plus compréhensibles que tout le reste... Sam n'avait pas vu tout cela, peut-être parce-que ces détails n'étaient pas visibles jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais à présent, il se rendait compte que quelque-chose clochait.

Quelque-chose avait toujours cloché.

Quinn accordait son attention avec parcimonie. Il paraissait toujours y avoir ce mur entre elle et les autres. Même quand ils étaient sortis ensemble en troisième année, Sam avait toujours senti cette distance entre elle et lui. Comme s'il y avait eu une limite impossible à franchir. Quant à l'amitié qu'elle avait eue avec Mercedes, elle s'était bien vite retrouvée dans les choux parce-qu'elle n'avait pas paru y accorder suffisamment d'importance pour l'entretenir.

Et là... que se passait-il ?

Quelque-chose était en train de changer...

Seulement, Sam n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

...

...

...

« Ok... Je crois que c'est vraiment la fin là... » grommela Puck.

Tina fronça les sourcils d'un air coupable et il ne remarqua pas le regard exagérément outré que lui lançait Santana.

« On peut se relayer... » proposa Finn en se retournant pour les fixer d'un air hésitant.

Puck et Mike battirent des paupières, aveuglés par le vif éclat de sa lampe.

« Quand est-ce que ça arrête de monter ? » lança Santana, loin derrière.

Le souffle commençait à lui manquer et parfois, les formes des autres se confondaient malicieusement devant elle. Pour ne rien gâcher, plus ils grimpaient, plus elle avait l'impression que son sac la tirait en arrière.

« Je ne sais pas... » répondit Brittany d'une voix incertaine.

Mercedes continuait de lui parler dans le récepteur mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de l'écouter. Ce n'étaient plus que des bribes qu'elle entendait.

« …... téléphone …... vite …... voiture ...»

Apparemment, Artie se reposait encore. Brittany ne saisissait plus grand-chose.

« Je croyais qu'on était dans une grotte, pas dans une chaîne de montagnes, » commenta Puck.

Personne ne réagit à sa remarque.

Ils ne voyaient que la même obscurité devant eux. Il y avait de quoi s'arracher les cheveux.

« Et si on s'arrêtait pour attendre les secours ?

- On va chercher les autres avant. Vous avez déjà oublié ou quoi ?

- Je dis simplement qu'il serait peut-être plus simple de se laisser mourir là...

- Tu n'as qu'à te dire que tu es en train de gravir l'Everest.

- Ou le Montagne de la Mort.

- Ça n'existe pas.

- Ça existera si on continue.

- On ne va pas mourir.

- Oh non, c'est vrai qu'il serait idiot de mourir d'épuisement alors qu'il y a tellement d'autres façons de crever par ici.

- On retrouve les autres et on attend, il n'y a rien de compliqué.

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre pour commencer.

- Tu ne fais que te plaindre depuis tout à l'heure.

- Et toi alors ?

- Tout le monde se plaint, affaire classée.

- La ferme bon sang.

- Chut.

- D'accord.

- Comment va Mercedes au fait ?

- _Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. _»

...

...

...

« Je peux le faire, grommela Rachel, je peux le faire... Je... peux... le... faire... »

Tournant légèrement la tête, Quinn lui jeta un regard interloqué. La brunette clignait péniblement des yeux. Elle avait de toute évidence un mal fou à garder son attention fixée sur un même point plus de quelques secondes.

« Ça va ? » demanda Quinn dans un murmure.

Rachel ne la regarda même pas et se contenta de hocher frénétiquement la tête.

« Oui, oui, oui, oui. Pas de souci. Ne t'inquiète. Oui, ça va. »

Quinn fronça les sourcils, la dévisagea encore un instant avec perplexité, puis détourna le regard.

« Ça ne pourrait pas mieux aller, ajouta Rachel d'un ton un peu brusque. Être enfermée là, à attendre _encore..._ oui, c'est parfait. J'aime ça, j'adore ça. Attendre, ah, quelle merveille. Ne crois-tu pas que l'on sous-estime tout cela ? C'est tout un art de gaspiller son temps. Il faut y mettre du sien.

- Sans doute... » murmura Quinn en haussant un sourcil incrédule.

Rachel soupira bruyamment. En face d'elles, Sam et Blaine somnolaient déjà à demi.

« Je crois que dorénavant, je vais essayer de gaspiller mon temps un peu plus souvent, poursuivit Rachel avec agitation. Cela permet de faire tellement de choses que l'on oublie de faire habituellement : penser, réfléchir, songer, cogiter, se triturer l'esprit. Oui oui, ce sont des choses que l'on ne fait pas assez souvent si tu veux mon avis. »

Quinn se retint de lui faire remarquer que l'énumération qu'elle venait de faire n'était composée que de synonymes.

« Qui a besoin d'être empressé, hein ? demanda Rachel en tournant vivement la tête pour la lorgner d'un air interrogateur. J'ai toujours été comme ça, à bouger partout, à ne pas pouvoir me poser deux secondes pour réfléchir au sens de la vie. Mais tout le monde en a besoin à un moment ou à un autre, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? »

Quinn se résolut finalement à détourner son attention des deux garçons pour la regarder avec réticence.

« Il y a tellement de choses que l'on ne voit pas lorsque l'on ne s'en donne pas le temps. Les arbres, les cailloux, le _monde. _

- Rachel... Je dois t'avouer que tu commences à me faire un peu peur là... »

La concernée se stoppa, la bouche entrouverte. Elle battit des paupières puis détourna vivement la tête, haussant les épaules.

« Je suis tellement fatiguée, Quinn. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je le suis.

- Nous le sommes tous...

- Je ne peux pas attendre sans rien faire. Ça va me rendre folle. Et peut-être que si nous discutions je me sentirais un peu mieux... Peut-être que j'aurais l'impression de faire quelque-chose de productif. Mais le quota de discussions sincères que nous sommes capables d'avoir est largement explosé alors que faire d'autre à part attendre ? »

Quinn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque-chose mais Rachel reprit aussitôt :

« Je ne sais pas si c'est Finn. Je ne sais pas si c'est Puck. Je ne sais pas si c'est Mike. Je ne sais pas si c'est Sam. Je ne sais pas si c'est Artie. Je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'en sais rien. Je pensais Finn, puis Puck, puis Mike, puis de nouveau Puck, et puis peut-être Sam puisque vous vous assortissez tellement bien... puis de nouveau Puck. Et je me suis rendue compte que le problème est surtout que je ne sais pas si ce n'est _pas _Finn. Il y a tous ces signes et toutes ces coïncidences et...

- Écoute, Rachel, murmura Quinn d'un ton vigilant. Ne repartons pas là-dessus.

- Je sais bien que non, je sais bien qu'il est malsain pour moi de me torturer avec ça mais... comprends-moi Quinn. Ça a toujours été à propos de Finn. Je le voulais et tu l'avais, puis tu le voulais et je l'avais, et ensuite tu ne le voulais plus et je l'avais encore et c'était vraiment trop beau pour être vrai.

- Mais pourtant ça s'est passé comme ça, Rachel. Ne-...

- Je ne vois personne d'autre que Finn, Quinn. Il y aurait bien Puck mais... vous avez Beth. Comment pourriez-vous seulement vous comporter comme si de rien n'était ? »

Le visage de Quinn changea à peine d'expression mais sous son air perplexe, quelque-chose de douloureux remua imperceptiblement.

« Je ne suis pas à ta place Quinn et je ne sais pas mais... tout concorde. Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit, ce jour-là, près du piano ? Je sais que d'une certaine façon tu voulais me faire comprendre que je valais mieux que ça... mais tu as malgré tout dit que tu deviendrais agent immobilier, que tu resterais à Lima, que tu aurais Finn... et n'est-ce pas ce qui est en train de se passer ?

- Rachel... murmura Quinn.

- Pourquoi te limites-tu à l'immobilier ? demanda Rachel. Tu aurais pu faire tellement plus. Je t'aurais bien vu à Yale ou à... Je ne sais pas, n'importe-où. Tu aurais pu être à Oxford ou dans n'importe-quelle autre université.

- Rachel... souffla Quinn.

- Pourquoi restes-tu seulement à Lima ? demanda encore Rachel. Qu'est-ce que tu trouveras ici ?

- Rachel...

- Tout concorde, Quinn. Et peut-être que d'une certaine façon, c'est mieux comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule et malheureuse ici. Peut-être... peut-être qu'avec Finn, tu trouveras ce qu'il te faut. Peut-être que c'était censé se passer comme ça depuis le début, qui sait ?

- Rachel...

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas. Cela ne devrait pas nous empêcher de devenir amies. J'ai rompu avec lui après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'aime toujours et ça me fait mal rien que d'en parler mais...

- Rachel.

- Non non, je t'assure, tout va bien. C'est juste que tout se mélange dans ma tête, d'accord ? J'ai de nouveau cette jalousie qui me mange de l'intérieur et puis en même temps je suis contente parce-que ça veut dire que tu auras peut-être enfin ce que tu veux, Quinn. Je ne veux pas que tu aies Finn et puis paradoxalement l'ancienne Rachel fait place à celle qui ne veut que ton bonheur. C'est pour ça que je veux savoir, Quinn. Je veux être sûre qu'il te mérite et je veux pouvoir avoir l'esprit tranquille, même si on ne devient pas amies... car ce n'est pas forcé, hein ? Il y a toujours eu Finn entre nous et l'une a toujours été plus ou moins jalouse de l'autre alors...

- _Rachel._

- Ne t'énerve pas, s'il-te-plaît. Tu as ma bénédiction, voilà. Je mettrai du temps à m'habituer à l'idée et peut-être que je serai tentée de revenir à mes mauvaises habitudes mais je finirai bien par m'y faire.

- Je n'ai rien dit, murmura Quinn. Ce n'est pas lui.

- Et en même temps tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est. Quel impact cela aura-t-il sur moi ? Quel genre de personne penses-tu que je suis encore pour ne rien me révéler ? Je sais que j'ai encore mes moments d'égoïsme, que je suis aussi encore pas mal égocentrique, mais je comprendrai, Quinn. Je te le promets.

- Par pitié, Rachel, _ce n'est pas Finn_. Arrêtons de parler de lui un instant, je t'en prie.

- Cette discussion n'a plus de sens depuis longtemps, je sais je sais. Nous voilà au fin fond d'une caverne à parler de Finn... n'est-ce pas étrange ?

- S'il-te-plaît, Rachel... soupira Quinn.

- Mais il faut qu'on parle. On parlera de tout à un moment ou à un autre... ou alors il nous sera impossible de devenir amies. Et peut-être que la fatigue me fait dire n'importe-quoi, peut-être qu'elle me pousse simplement à une franchise plus accrue, mais nous ne pouvons nier que Finn est un de nos principaux problèmes. J'ai toujours été jalouse de toi quand vous sortiez ensemble et tu as toujours été jalouse de moi quand nous sommes finalement sort-...

- Je n'étais pas jalouse de _toi. _» laissa échapper Quinn.

Cela fit taire Rachel. Quinn ne détourna pas les yeux et, posant sur elle un regard plein de lassitude, la laissa la dévisager en silence. Rachel fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Si elle n'avait pas déjà atteint le stade de confusion maximum auparavant, c'était sans doute le cas à présent.

Quinn ne savait pas à quoi elles jouaient. Leurs discussions ne menaient nulle-part. Et elles continueraient de mener nulle-part tant qu'elles n'auraient pas réchappé de cet univers anxiogène. Rachel essayait de trouver la vérité et paradoxalement elle n'arrivait pas à en parler en des termes clairs. Quinn tentait de s'accoutumer à l'idée que bientôt, elle lui dirait tout... et en même temps elle faisait des allusions qui ne contribuaient pas à l'avancement du Schmilblick.

Tout cela était tellement idiot.

Rachel fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils et Quinn continua de soutenir son regard.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis longtemps.

Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre sans que j'aie à le dire clairement...

« Alors... ce n'est pas Finn ? » murmura la brunette après un interminable moment de flottement.

Et à l'étincelle qui continuait de palpiter au fond de ses yeux chocolat, trahissant sa curiosité et son avidité, Quinn comprit qu'elle n'avait pas saisi ce qu'elle avait voulu dire en insistant sur le _toi. _

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer Rachel.

« Je crois que j'y réfléchirai quand j'aurai eu quelques heures de sommeil, murmura celle-ci. Je crois que... Oui. Ça vaudra mieux. »

Elle battit encore laborieusement des paupières, se recroquevilla dans son coin, ramenant ses jambes contre elle. Et Quinn reporta son attention sur Sam et Blaine, toujours aussi mutique.

Elle ne savait pas comment. Elle ne savait pas quand.

Elle ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi.

...

...

...

« C'est une blague. » lâcha Santana.

Elle bouscula Finn sans ménagement pour se mettre à la hauteur de Brittany. Un silence de mort était tombé sur eux.

« C'est une blague. » répéta Santana.

Tina se laissa lentement glisser au sol, essayant d'ignorer les fourmillements qui remuaient désagréablement dans son pied.

« Suis-je la seule à penser que c'est une blague ? » insista Santana, et elle se retourna pour tous les balayer du regard.

Brittany l'attrapa par le bras pour la ramener vers elle, devinant déjà l'agacement qui se faisait jour dans le ton épuisé de la jeune femme.

« La carte n'indique pas le relief, soupira Mercedes contre son oreille. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Face à eux, le couloir se poursuivait... descendant abruptement. C'étaient comme si tous les mètres qu'ils avaient difficilement gravis jusque-là s'annulaient.

Santana était même presque certaine qu'une fois qu'ils arriveraient en bas de la pente, ils seraient à la même hauteur qu'au début.

« Je ne continue plus, » prévint-elle.

Et elle voulut croiser les bras pour manifester son mécontentement mais Brittany continuait de la tenir, alors elle se contenta de secouer vivement la tête.

« Tu es sûre que c'est le bon chemin ? lança Mike d'une voix entrecoupée.

- C'est le bon chemin, répondit doucement la voix de Mercedes.

- C'est le bon chemin, » répéta Brittany d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu enjoué.

Mais elle était aussi épuisée que tous les autres alors même Finn ne fut pas dupe.

« Bon bah... on continue alors... » conclut Mike.

Santana le fusilla du regard, faisant silence simplement pour économiser son énergie.

« Allons-y ! » claironna Puck, et il se baissait déjà pour aider Tina à se relever.

Mike réajusta son sac sur ses épaules et fit de même. Brittany ne lâcha pas le bras de Santana et ils se remirent en route d'un pas traînant.

...

...

...

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Seules des respirations paisibles et un _plic-ploc_ toujours aussi distant.

La lampe de Rachel continuait de jeter des ombres sur le mur d'en face. L'empilement de roches qui leur barrait la route laissait filtrer un vague courant d'air. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Rien.

Il aurait presque été difficile de se croire dans une grotte, en tout cas dans la même où quelques heures plus tôt ils s'agitaient encore avec empressement et panique.

Blaine s'était complètement affalé sur le flanc gauche. A côté, Sam essayait de prendre son mal en patience. Il gardait les yeux fermés mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Il était trop alerte pour cela.

Rachel et Quinn avaient fini par s'assoupir à leur tour, appuyées l'une contre l'autre. Rachel avait enroulé un bras autour de celui de Quinn et la tête de Quinn dodelinait contre son épaule, agitée de vagues frissons parfois. C'était tout. Elles dormaient sans rêver. Elles n'avaient pas choisi de s'assoupir ainsi mais au final c'était mieux. Rachel avait cessé de cogiter, Quinn de se préparer.

C'était reposant. C'était bien.

Ils attendaient.

...

...

_« Je__ n'arrive pas à y croire, » gronda Mercedes.  
><em>

_Les autres se contentèrent de suivre le mouvement, mutiques. Il aurait été difficile de dire si c'était un __silence honteux ou un silence tout court. Personne n'était vraiment d'humeur à débattre, ils étaient tous beaucoup trop joyeux pour cela.  
><em>

_« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous donc pas invitée ? » demanda Mercedes en dardant un regard enflammé sur Puck et Finn.  
><em>

_Puck se contenta de hausser les épaules. Finn baissa les yeux d'un air affligé. Accrochée à son bras, Rachel jeta un regard vigilant à Mercedes.  
><em>

_« On ne pensait pas qu'elle voudrait venir, dit le grand dadais.  
><em>

_- Elle ne viendra sûrement pas, ajouta Puck d'un ton désabusé.  
><em>

_- Attendez de voir avant de jouer les Madame Irma, » s'agaça Kurt.  
><em>

_Le ciel était encore d'un bleu immaculé malgré l'heure avancée de la journée. Les formes d'une maison proprette se dessinèrent devant eux, à quelques mètres de là. _

_Dans un réflexe, Brittany se retourna. Leurs voitures n'étaient déjà plus visibles, bien qu'elles fussent garées à l'angle de la rue. Santana la tira par la main pour attirer son attention juste au moment où elle allait marcher sur le bord de sa robe.  
><em>

_« Est-ce qu'elle est au moins là ? demanda Blaine avec inquiétude. Peut-être qu'elle avait prévu d'aller au bal de promo.  
><em>

_- Non, s'empressa de répondre Finn. Je le lui ai demandé hier.  
><em>

_- Tu lui as demandé hier mais tu n'as pas pensé à l'inviter ? » s'insurgea Mercedes.  
><em>

_Finn sourit d'un air embêté et Puck leva les yeux au ciel avec désinvolture. Rachel trouvait aussi leur manque de considération scandaleux mais elle ne voulait pas intervenir. Mercedes était toujours dangereuse quand elle était en colère et elle-même était d'humeur trop festive pour prendre le risque de s'énerver à son tour.  
><em>

_Ils se stoppèrent d'un même mouvement à l'entrée du jardin, se rentrant presque les uns dans les autres. Rachel se rendit compte que le tailleur avait oublié une épingle dans sa robe au moment où elle lui rentrait dans la cuisse sans ménagement.  
><em>

_Elle ne put retenir un hoquet et tous la regardèrent d'un air interloqué.  
><em>

_« Bon... dit Artie en lissant machinalement ses cheveux. Qui y va ? »  
><em>

_Ils levèrent tous les yeux vers la maison. Sur les rebords des fenêtres, des fleurs d'un jaune vif s'agitaient impeccablement. Puck se gratta le sommet du crâne d'une main mécanique, mis mal à l'aise par la vision de cette maison à la fois si anodine et si parfaite.  
><em>

_Blaine et Kurt échangèrent un regard. Sam enfonça les mains dans ses poches et s'avança d'un pas lent.  
><em>

_« Puisque personne n'en a le courage, soupira-t-il, je me dévoue.  
><em>

_- Attends, attends... dit Rachel en attrapant précipitamment sa cravate pour le retenir. Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?  
><em>

_- Ça ne paraît pas évident ? demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais lui demander si elle veut venir.  
><em>

_- Comme ça ? demanda Tina. Mais... C'est ce soir et elle n'est pas au courant. Elle n'a sans doute pas de robe, elle n'a rien...  
><em>

_- Elle ne viendra pas de toute façon, » grommela Puck.  
><em>

_Ils s'entreregardèrent en silence. Avec un soupir las, Santana s'appuya contre la boîte aux lettres.  
><em>

_« Elle__ n'a pas besoin de robe sophistiquée, répliqua Mercedes. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on s'est tous fringués comme ça.  
><em>

_- C'est vrai... murmura Rachel avec confusion.  
><em>

_- Parce-que c'est un bal de promo, rétorqua Kurt. Et notre dernier.  
><em>

_- C'est un _anti-_bal de promo, rectifia Brittany avec un sourire. On peut s'habiller comme on veut.  
><em>

_- Tout de même, il y a un minimum...  
><em>

_- Bon, alors je dis quoi ? les interrompit Sam.  
><em>

_- Dis ce que tu voulais dire, dit Finn avec un haussement d'épaules.  
><em>

_- Bon, j'y vais avec toi, » décida Kurt avec impatience.  
><em>

_Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le perron et Sam le suivit avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme, les mains toujours dans les poches.  
><em>

_Les deux garçons contemplèrent la porte d'entrée en silence, puis, se retournant, adressèrent un regard hésitant aux autres. D'un geste de la main empressé, Mercedes leur fit signe d'y aller. Santana leva les yeux au ciel avec ennui. Artie esquissa un sourire encourageant.  
><em>

_Kurt refit face à la porte et appuya d'un doigt décidé sur la sonnette. Le bruit cristallin se répandit dans toute la maison silencieuse et Sam s'approcha des carreaux qui couvraient la moitié de la porte, essayant de voir à travers le verre épais.  
><em>

_La fenêtre de la salle à manger était entrouverte en raison de la température qui n'avait cessé de grimper depuis le début de la journée. Ce n'était pas encore l'été mais on le sentait arriver. Les rideaux __à demi-tirés bruissaient tranquillement et Quinn recula machinalement pour être sûre qu'aucun d'eux ne la voyait.  
><em>

_Elle les avait entendus arriver de loin. La rue était déserte et leurs voix se répercutaient avec clarté contre les maisons alentour.  
><em>

_Elle avança une main pour tirer légèrement le rideau qui lui barrait la vue. Ils étaient tous vêtus de façon extrêmement élégante. Il n'y avait bien que Brittany qui avait enfilé un jean sous sa tenue. Quinn se demanda combien avait coûté la robe de Rachel et son regard resta un instant collé à la jeune fille.  
><em>

_La sonnette retentit de nouveau dans toute la maison, la faisant légèrement sursauter.  
><em>

_« Il y a quelqu'un ? » entendit-elle appeler.  
><em>

_Elle reconnut la voix hésitante de Sam.  
><em>

_« Quinn ? » demanda à son tour Kurt.  
><em>

_Son ton était un mélange de défiance et d'incertitude.  
><em>

_Quinn jeta un dernier coup d'œil au groupe agglutiné sur le trottoir, puis recula lentement et fit face à la salle à manger.  
><em>

_Le bruit cristallin de la sonnette se répercuta une nouvelle fois tout autour d'elle.  
><em>

_« Madame Fabray ? » lança Sam.  
><em>

_Quinn se rapprocha de la porte et la contempla d'un air indéchiffrable. Elle distinguait vaguement les silhouettes des deux garçons derrière.  
><em>

_« Quinnie ? » appela une voix.  
><em>

_Elle détourna les yeux et se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte située au fond du hall d'entrée. Elle était entrebâillée. Elle entra précautionneusement dans la pièce plongée dans le noir.  
><em>

_« Quinnie ?  
><em>

_- Oui, je suis là... » murmura-t-elle en fixant un point devant elle qu'elle supposait être le lit.  
><em>

_Mais elle voyait à peine plus que de vagues ombres dans cette obscurité.  
><em>

_« Pourquoi n'ouvres-tu pas à tes amis ? Ils vont s'inquiéter. »  
><em>

_Quinn ne sut pas quoi répondre.  
><em>

_« Quinn ? s'exclama Kurt. Je viens d'entendre quelqu'un ! Quinn ? »  
><em>

_Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
><em>

_« Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, répliqua Quinn à mi-voix.  
><em>

_- Je n'ai rien d'autre que la migraine, ma chérie.  
><em>

_- Mais...  
><em>

_- Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas sortie, je me trompe ? C'est bientôt la fin de l'année, profites-en. »  
><em>

_Quinn battit des paupières, essayant de distinguer le visage épuisé de sa mère dans la pénombre.  
><em>

_« QUINN FABRAY ! » s'exclama Mercedes, et elle devait avoir rejoint les deux garçons car on tambourina avec une force accrue sur la porte.  
><em>

_La main de Quinn se crispa sur le bois lisse de la commode de la chambre.  
><em>

_« Donne-moi un aspirine et ça ira. Je ne vais pas faire plus que dormir de toute façon. »  
><em>

_Elle devina sa mère qui esquissait un sourire.  
><em>

_« Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir te lever pour te faire quelque-chose à manger, répliqua Quinn dans un murmure. Et si tu as besoin de moi pour une urgence, je ne pourrai pas revenir ici assez vite. Je ne suis pas obligée de les voir. Je les reverrai lundi de toute manière.  
><em>

_- Quinn... soupira Judy. Tu n'es pas encore tout à fait une adulte. Profite des derniers instants qu'il te reste. Va t'amuser avec eux avant de ne le regretter dans un mois. »  
><em>

_La jeune fille se retourna lentement pour voir ce qu'il se passait du côté de la porte. Des ombres se mouvaient de façon chaotique derrière le verre épais des carreaux.  
><em>

_« Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle ne voulait pas venir, entendit-elle Puck grogner.  
><em>

_- Peut-être qu'elle nous en veut d'avoir oublié de l'inviter, ajouta la voix penaude de Finn.  
><em>

_- Elle ne sait même pas qu'on organise ça, répliqua Kurt. Elle n'ouvre pas parce-que nous ne sommes sans doute pas d'un prestige suffisant pour être reçus sous son toit. »  
><em>

_Quinn pinça les lèvres.  
><em>

_« Je vais te chercher un aspirine, décida-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le lit invisible.  
><em>

_- Et dépêche-toi de leur ouvrir avant qu'ils en aient assez. »  
><em>

_Quinn ne lui dit pas qu'elle n'en avait pas l'intention et se contenta de prendre le chemin de la cuisine. Pour cela, il lui fallait passer par la salle à manger et elle résista à la tentation de regarder une dernière fois par la fenêtre.  
><em>

_Les tambourinements se poursuivaient et les bruits répétés de la sonnette vinrent s'y ajouter.  
><em>

_« Peut-être qu'il n'y a véritablement personne, fit remarquer Blaine.  
><em>

_- On va alerter les voisins si on continue, ajouta Tina d'un ton peu rassuré.  
><em>

_- Il y a quelqu'un, rétorqua Kurt. J'ai entendu son prénom. »  
><em>

_Quinn aurait voulu ne pas distinguer ce qu'il se disait de l'autre côté de la porte mais même dans la cuisine, les voix lui parvenaient avec une clarté douloureuse. Elle attrapa machinalement le tube d'aspirine laissé à l'abandon sur le frigo et se retourna pour remplir un verre d'eau. Elle remarqua à peine à quel point ses mains tremblaient tant toute son attention se concentrait sur les voix à l'extérieur.  
><em>

_« Si c'est son souhait de ne pas nous répondre, nous devrions peut-être le respecter... dit Rachel avec lenteur.  
><em>

_- Si on commence à respecter le moindre de ses souhaits tordus, on court droit à la fin du monde, s'agaça Mercedes. Cette fille est une vraie tête de mule.  
><em>

_- On pourrait pas y aller ? lança Santana au loin. Ça commence à bien faire tout ce cirque ! »  
><em>

_Le tube échappa des mains de Quinn et s'écrasa au sol avec un claquement sec. Elle contempla les aspirines répandus sur le carrelage propret avec crispation. Décidant qu'elle nettoierait ça plus tard, elle sortit de la cuisine d'une démarche précautionneuse.  
><em>

_« HAHA ! » s'exclamèrent Mercedes et Kurt en chœur.  
><em>

_Quinn se figea devant la table de la salle à manger, les dévisageant avec désarroi. Leurs têtes étaient clairement visibles à travers la fenêtre entrouverte.  
><em>

_« Je savais qu'elle était là, je le savais ! déclara Kurt avec un haussement de sourcils carnassier.  
><em>

_- Quinn ? Pourquoi tu ne nous ouvres pas ? »  
><em>

_La tête de Finn apparut à son tour et Quinn eut un mouvement de recul inutile.  
><em>

_« Sache que l'on ne bougera pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas daigné nous montrer ton joli minois autrement qu'à travers cette vitre, déclara Mercedes avec aplomb.  
><em>

_- Quinn est là ? » demanda la voix hésitante de Rachel.  
><em>

_Elle rejoignit les trois autres et elle eut à peine le temps de darder sur Quinn ses yeux chocolat pleins de curiosité que celle-ci se déportait précipitamment dans le hall.  
><em>

_« On t'a vue, c'est trop tard ! s'écria Finn.  
><em>

_- Quinn ? » demandèrent Sam et Tina de l'autre côté de la porte.  
><em>

_La blonde resta plantée là.  
><em>

_« Tu peux être sûre qu'on ne partira pas en tout cas ! » s'exclama Mercedes.  
><em>

_Quinn laissa échapper un soupir tendu puis, faisant volte-face, décida d'abord d'apporter l'aspirine à sa mère. Elle s'orienta péniblement dans la chambre plongée dans le noir et déposa le verre et le médicament sur la table de chevet.  
><em>

_« Alors... tu vas leur ouvrir maintenant ? » demanda Judy.  
><em>

_Des tambourinements répondirent à sa question très sérieuse.  
><em>

_« J'ai laissé le téléphone à côté du lit. » répondit simplement Quinn.  
><em>

_Judy se contenta de rire et la jeune fille sortit de la pièce en refermant soigneusement derrière elle.  
><em>

_« Je crois que je vais enfoncer la porte, annonça Puck avec frustration.  
><em>

_- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, fit remarquer Tina d'un ton précautionneux.  
><em>

_- On pourrait appeler son fixe, proposa Mike. Peut-être qu'elle nous répondra.  
><em>

_- Je préfère enfoncer la porte, c'est plus rapide et plus efficace.  
><em>

_- Et qui payera les réparations, hein ? répliqua Sam.  
><em>

_- On aurait sans doute largement assez en vendant la robe de Rachel, dit Puck d'un ton narquois.  
><em>

_- Hé !  
><em>

_- Il n'a pas tort, dit Finn. Tu aurais sans doute eu de quoi payer deux fois tes études avec ça.  
><em>

_- Merci pour votre soutien, merci beaucoup, rétorqua Rachel avec un reniflement outré. J'ai le droit de me faire belle, même pour un _anti-_bal de promo.  
><em>

_- Tu es digne de Kate Middleton, intervint Kurt. N'écoute pas ces deux malappris, ils n'y connaissent rien. »  
><em>

_Leur conversation disparate se tut lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant eux sans prévenir. Quinn mit un moment à trouver un visage sur lequel fixer son regard. Près de la boîte aux lettres, Brittany et Santana patientaient tant bien que mal.  
><em>

_« Dis donc... j'ai bien cru qu'il gèlerait en enfer avant que tu ne nous ouvres, dit Kurt.  
><em>

_- Bonsoir Quinn, » la salua Blaine avec un large sourire.  
><em>

_La blonde les dévisagea un instant, mutique. Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, elle se força à sourire.  
><em>

_« S'il vous est passé l'envie d'enfoncer ma porte, vous n'avez qu'à entrer. » leur proposa-t-elle d'un ton impassible. _

...

...

Les autres viendraient. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il n'y avait plus d'inquiétude à avoir. Mercedes était là pour les guider, ils avaient mis les créatures en déroute. Et les secours existaient. Kurt était avec eux et ils arriveraient bientôt.

Ils avaient bien le droit de dormir un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Ils avaient suffisamment cavalé.

Un œil blanc laiteux cligna à travers l'ouverture que Puck avait creusé quelques heures plus tôt dans l'empilement de roches.

Et personne ne dit rien parce-qu'ils somnolaient tous paisiblement.


	36. Varúð

Coucou les poutoux !

Tout d'abord, permettez moi de m'excuser pour le délai interminaaaaaable entre ce chapitre et le dernier chapitre que j'ai eu l'occasion de publier. Je ne sais pas si ça va vous rassurer, mais sachez que ce retard est simplement dû à un manque de temps. Donc côté inspiration, c'est toujours en marche, c'est déjà ça ;)

Ensuite, **autre revieweur anonyme** (désolée, ça fait péjoratif comme appellation mais bon que dire ? XD), ne t'inquiète pas je n'avais pas mal pris ta remarque ;) J'en profite pour vous rappeler que toutes les remarques sont bienvenues ! Bien que les négatives fassent un peu mal (n'importe-quel auteur de fanfic vous le dira, soyons francs ;)), elles me permettent d'avancer, donc elles sont bienvenues elle aussi !

Et j'en profite pour conclure sur une note annexe : j'ai été interviewée à l'occasion du deuxième numéro de** Fanfiction Le Mag**. Interview plutôt très longue mais bon qui sait, ce que je dis de ma fic vous intéressera peut-être ;) En tout cas je ne me lasse pas de la lire ! (haha nan jrigole) Vous pouvez trouver le lien pour le mag sur le profil de **White-cry**, que je remercie encore une fois :) N'hésitez pas à feuilleter TOUT le mag d'ailleurs, c'est vraiment très intéressant pour se tenir au courant des autres fandoms :) (ça inclut Glee et d'autres^^)

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture et profitez bien de la fin du monde !

**Playlist : **

**Autumn (Music 1) - Max Richter  
>Vajiante (ElRemolonRemix) - Tremor<br>Chinese Blues - George Gershwin  
>Lament - Luminal<br>Dare The Night - Quiet Arrows  
>Varúð - Sigur Rós<br>They Are Night Zombies - Sufjan Stevens  
><strong>

**- NB :**** "Varúð" veut dire "Prudence" en islandais.**

* * *

><p>Plic, ploc.<p>

Plic, ploc.

Sam n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'y arrivait vraiment pas, et peut-être que son inconscience des dernières heures y était pour quelque-chose. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire comme les autres. Dormir était sans doute le moyen le plus facile de passer le temps. Rachel et Quinn s'étaient assoupies à leur tour, et il suffisait au blond d'entrouvrir les yeux pour les voir appuyées l'une contre l'autre. Il entendait aussi les inspirations apaisées de Blaine à sa gauche.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'y arrivait vraiment pas.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils coincés là ? Une éternité peut-être. Le blond avait du mal à rassembler ses pensées. Devant ses paupières frémissantes défilaient les visages de sa famille, du reste du Glee Club, de tous ceux qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils enduraient en cet instant.

Une expédition spéléologique...

Quelle bonne idée.

S'il avait encore eu la force d'éprouver une quelconque frustration, il en aurait sans doute voulu à Finn de les avoir entraînés là-dedans. Cependant, il était épuisé, et même la mauvaise foi la plus pugnace n'aurait pu le tirer de son état végétatif.

Il ouvrit les yeux encore, concentra son attention sur Rachel et Quinn... encore. La blonde n'avait pas eu une expression aussi peu inquiète peinte sur le visage depuis bien longtemps. Sam en aurait été heureux si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique. Elle était épuisée, bien sûr qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de s'abandonner au sommeil... Il aurait été mieux qu'elle fût si apaisée dans un coin du chalet, à profiter des derniers instants qu'il lui restait avec le reste du Glee Club. A présent, cette expression-même de « derniers instants » ne se teintait plus que d'une ironie sournoise, et Sam aurait aimé ne pas avoir à envisager ce qu'il se passerait si leur destin leur échappait.

Quinn remua doucement contre Rachel et une de ses mains vint s'enrouler autour du bras inerte de la brunette. Le visage pâle de Sam s'étira en un sourire fatigué. L'incompréhension qu'il avait ressentie face à la tendresse fugace de Quinn n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Il ne savait plus très bien quoi en penser, certes. Cependant, il s'en fichait. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'était que Quinn avait besoin d'un ami, de quelqu'un à qui se confier, et si cela ne pouvait être lui, très bien, ce serait Rachel.

Quand on y repensait, il n'y avait personne de mieux que Rachel pour assurer ce rôle-là. Peu importe tout ce qui s'était passé entre elles, elle n'avait jamais cédé à une haine brûlante. Sam aurait détesté Quinn s'il avait été à la place de la brunette, il le savait. Si la jeune fille avait vraiment été l'adolescente abjecte qu'il avait eu la chance de ne pas croiser, Sam était certain qu'aujourd'hui, il aurait été incapable de la regarder dans les yeux. Car qui pouvait tolérer un tel comportement ?

Rachel justement...

C'était peut-être fou. Sans doute, même. Mais c'était Quinn et Sam ne voyait pas comment on pouvait ne pas pardonner à Quinn. De là à devenir ami avec elle ensuite, il y avait cependant un pas qu'aucune personne normalement constituée n'aurait pu franchir... Mais Rachel était tout sauf normale et peut-être était-ce tant mieux. Rachel n'était pas moins rancunière qu'une autre, elle était aussi loin d'être stupide. Alors si elle parvenait à voir en Quinn une personne attachante, c'était qu'il y avait un truc. Quelque-chose au fond d'elle qui faisait qu'elle était faite pour Quinn. Sam s'était efforcé d'être comme cela, sans pour autant tout à fait réussir à limiter sa jalousie enfantine et malvenue... La différence entre Rachel et lui, c'était que Quinn répondait à Rachel. Là où elle avait repoussé Sam, elle ouvrait les bras à Rachel. Timidement, avec incertitude, presque de façon réticente quand on ne faisait pas attention... mais elle s'ouvrait quand même à elle.

Alors peut-être qu'il se situait là le _quelque-chose_ qui perturbait tant Sam. Peut-être que ce n'était rien d'autre que cela. Les cartes étaient redistribuées et dans cette grotte particulière, le passé se diluait pour laisser place à un futur inattendu... et qui pourtant sonnait tellement juste.

Rachel Berry réussirait là où Sam Evans avait échoué.

C'était ça le _quelque-chose_. Sans doute.

Le garçon laissa échapper un rire et ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'entendit croasser qu'il comprit combien il était mal en point. Son corps ne suivait plus et bien qu'il ne parvînt pas à dormir, la fatigue était toujours là, insidieuse.

Un ricanement lointain le tira de sa contemplation méditative. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa avec empressement. Tournant son attention à droite, il chercha quelque-chose à quoi se raccrocher. Et c'est là, au milieu de l'empilement de roches, qu'il vit l'œil excité et laiteux. Le globe cherchait des silhouettes qu'il ne pouvait voir mais Sam eut l'intuition qu'il était inutile de faire semblant d'être ailleurs : la créature les avait repérés.

Un nouveau ricanement fit écho au premier, comme pour lui signaler qu'elle venait d'avoir la confirmation de sa présence. Il y eut du mouvement derrière l'effondrement, et Sam comprit qu'il s'agissait des monstres qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux quelques heures plus tôt.

Il reporta son attention devant lui. Quinn et Rachel dormaient toujours, tranquilles. A ses pieds, Blaine n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Ignorant ses courbatures, Sam se leva précautionneusement. Il s'approcha à pas prudent de l'éboulement. L'œil était toujours face au trou, attentif et pourtant incapable de voir. Sam repéra un interstice dans un coin et s'agenouilla devant, le plus discret possible. Cependant, il avait l'impression que les bruits sourds de ses baskets contre la roche sèche le trahissaient, de même que sa respiration erratique. Il leva lentement la main et avec un claquement sonore, le rai lumineux de sa lampe perça l'obscurité qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

Il n'entrevit qu'un corps maigre tout d'abord. Celui-ci se déplaça avec lenteur jusqu'à disparaître de son champ de vision. Un autre suivit. Puis un troisième. Et cela continua dans le même silence habile. Sam comprit que les monstres s'agglutinaient tout autour de l'effondrement. Bientôt, ils examineraient les faiblesses du tas de roches.

Il esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il n'y avait pas de faiblesses, c'était bien cela leur problème à tous. Les cousins de Gollum avaient beau être laids comme des poux et tout aussi effrayants, ils n'étaient pas dotés de super-pouvoirs. Ils avaient leurs griffes, ils avaient leurs crocs... mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour creuser un quelconque passage dans le mur qui avait séparé le Glee Club en deux.

Sam en oublia qu'il avait le nez à quelques centimètres du mur. Il vit la créature qui se baissait hâtivement pour renifler l'interstice à travers lequel il les espionnait. Il vit ses narines frémissantes, ses yeux papillonnants, sa bouche à peine discernable au milieu de la peau blanchâtre. Cependant, cela ne lui permit pas d'esquiver la patte gluante qui se tendit presque aussitôt dans sa direction.

Il eut un vain mouvement de recul. La bête agrippa son visage à pleine main et il la sentit qui enfonçait ses griffes dans sa peau. La douleur se réveilla dans son nez enflé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais ne parvint qu'à couiner avec impuissance en essayant de se dégager. Il avait conscience du rai lumineux qui tremblotait devant lui, empruntant les mouvements paniqués de son casque.

Les griffes acérées s'accrochèrent à lui, impitoyables. L'interstice était trop étroit pour laisser passer le bras maigrelet en entier et la créature ne faisait que l'agripper à l'aveuglette, ce qui était déjà bien suffisant. Ses compagnes hurlèrent, surexcitées, et Sam devina leur satisfaction animale.

Il hurla de douleur et sentit un liquide chaud dégouliner sur ses joues et dans sa bouche ouverte. Il essayait de battre retraite en usant de ses mains mais ses paumes ne faisaient que déraper sur le sol irrégulier. De plus, à chaque fois qu'il bougeait, la douleur se faisait plus pressante sur sa figure sanglante.

Il entendit quelqu'un crier derrière lui. Des silhouettes vinrent le recouvrir de leurs ombres changeantes. Il sentit une paire de bras qui l'agrippait par le pied et le tirait en arrière. Cela eut pour seul résultat de faire voler sa basket trois mètres plus loin.

Et lui était toujours là, coincé avec ces doigts griffus plaqués sur le visage.

Des mains le saisirent par les épaules et un pied vint s'écraser sur le poignet de la créature, le piétinant consciencieusement. Il y eut un craquement sonore, un hurlement strident et le monstre se rétracta aussitôt.

Sam plaqua des doigts tremblants sur sa figure. Relevant péniblement les yeux, il distingua le visage désemparé de Rachel au-dessus de lui.

« Sam ? SAM ? »

Une main le força à s'asseoir. Il s'essuya d'un revers de la manche. Le goût métallique du sang persistait dans sa bouche engourdie.

« Regarde-moi. Tourne-toi... _Regarde-moi._ »

Sam s'exécuta péniblement et il distingua Quinn. La jeune femme s'agenouilla et l'attrapa au niveau des joues pour pouvoir examiner son visage sous tous les angles. Le contact des mains fraîches sur sa peau bouillonnante fit frissonner Sam.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? l'entendit-il murmurer d'une voix frémissante. Nous n'avons rien pour te soigner... »

Au-dessus d'elle flottait le visage profondément anxieux de Blaine. Le garçon leva les yeux en direction du mur de roche.

« Est-ce qu'on devrait fuir ? Est-ce qu'elles peuvent passer ? »

Ni Rachel ni Quinn ne lui répondirent. La brunette examinait l'empilement de roches avec un mélange de dégoût et de crainte. Sam fixait Quinn d'un œil étourdi.

La blonde fouilla dans sa sacoche d'une main fébrile et en sortit un mouchoir un peu froissé.

« Je n'ai rien d'autre... indiqua-t-elle avec précipitation. Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous avez quelque-chose ? »

Sam mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'elle s'adressait aux autres.

« Il me reste un peu de désinfectant, dit Rachel d'une voix hésitante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Blaine, avec toujours cette même anxiété dans la voix.

L'incident avait excité les bêtes de l'autre côté du mur. Elles grattaient, ricanaient, tournaient en rond sans jamais s'arrêter. Quinn recula pour laisser Rachel s'occuper de Sam.

Se relevant, elle effleura sa joue d'une main machinale. Elle comprit qu'à présent, l'odeur de sang les suivrait jusqu'à la fin.

C'était même sans doute ce qui guidait les bêtes depuis le début. Ils se faisaient de petites égratignures et cela suffisait. Peu importe à quel point le Glee Club pouvait se dépêcher, cela ne changerait rien. Ils étaient toujours suivis. Et tant qu'ils ne sortiraient pas d'ici, cela continuerait.

Elle fixa l'empilement de roches d'un œil vide. Mercedes leur avait dit qu'il leur suffisait d'attendre les secours... Ce ne serait finalement pas aussi simple que cela...

« Aïe... Aïe ! AIE ! »

Rachel eut un mouvement de recul. Elle ne relâcha cependant pas la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le nez de Sam avec son mouchoir imbibé de désinfectant. Le garçon ne parvenait à cacher sa douleur et ses cris ne faisaient qu'enthousiasmer les bêtes davantage. Blaine ne put contenir un frisson.

« Ça n'a pas l'air très profond... murmura Rachel en observant les coupures avec attention. Mais fais plus attention si tu veux sortir de là avec ton nez entier, d'accord ? »

Sam marmonna quelque-chose et heureusement, elle ne comprit pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda encore Blaine.

Et pour la énième fois, personne ne lui répondit.

Quinn s'approcha de la paroi rocheuse, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer son anxiété. Des ricanements l'accueillirent et elle se figea à mi-chemin, observant les interstices en silence. Elle n'arrivait plus du tout à réfléchir. Ses discussions récentes avec Rachel étaient tout ce qui lui revenait en mémoire.

Ses discussions avec Rachel...

« Rachel ! » laissa-t-elle échapper en faisant volte-face.

La brunette leva la tête pour la fixer avec surprise.

« Euh... oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Elles se dévisagèrent longuement.

« Je... euh... Tu es bien sûre que tu veux me demander ça à _moi_ ? »

Quinn acquiesça lentement, remettant une mèche de cheveux en place derrière son oreille d'une main nerveuse.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire... murmura-t-elle. On est censés attendre les autres et...

- Elles ne passeront pas, » intervint Sam.

Quinn le regarda avec un mélange d'agacement et de désarroi.

« Tu viens de te faire lacérer le visage, idiot. » ne parvint-elle à retenir.

Le blond hocha la tête avec docilité.

« Je sais. Ça n'arrivera pl-... AIE !

- Désolée, » dit précipitamment Rachel, essuyant la dernière traînée de sang qui lui barrait la joue.

Sam grimaça et reporta son attention sur Quinn.

« Je sais qu'ils font peur et je sais qu'ils donnent l'impression d'être invincibles... reprit-il péniblement. Mais ce sont juste des machins tout visqueux... Ils ne passeront jamais à travers ça, il faudrait une grue ou... ou autre chose. Mais des griffes ne suffiront pas.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rassures, répliqua très calmement Quinn. Je suis parfaitement consciente que tu en sais aussi peu que moi là-dessus. »

Sam ne dit plus rien, pris au dépourvu par sa répartie glaçante d'indifférence. Se tournant vers Rachel, la blonde reprit d'une voix un peu moins rassurée :

« La question est de savoir s'il est sûr pour nous de rester ici.

- Et tu me demandes ça à moi ? répéta Rachel avec agitation.

- Je n'ai plus la force de réfléchir, je suis désolée...

- Aucun de nous ne l'a plus... » lui fit remarquer Rachel.

Elle soutint le regard de Quinn. La blonde ne parlait plus que pour dire le minimum vital et à la confusion que Rachel ressentait se mêlait la déstabilisante impression de comprendre Quinn malgré tout.

Quinn lui demandait de décider pour eux parce-que Rachel avait toujours été et restait l'image de l'optimisme-même. Elle était celle qui ne lâchait rien, peu importe les obstacles, et à qui le découragement ne venait alourdir les épaules qu'occasionnellement.

C'était un peu bizarre étant donné son inefficacité depuis leur entrée de la grotte, malgré tout Rachel avait l'impression que c'était pour cette raison-là que Quinn lui demandait de décider. Qu'aurait-ce pu être d'autre ?

Un sourire hésitant passa sur les lèvres de la blonde et Rachel la dévisagea longuement, pensive. Les bruits discordants émis par les créatures résonnaient avec clarté dans l'atmosphère lourde et pourtant ils ne l'effrayaient plus autant qu'avant. Peut-être était-ce parce-que Sam avait raison quand il disait qu'elles ne passeraient pas. Peut-être était-ce parce-que Quinn venait de lui demander explicitement de l'aide pour la toute première fois de sa vie.

Elle ne savait plus très bien. Elle aurait voulu dormir enfin, assez, définitivement... mais en attendant il fallait se dépatouiller.

« Je... » répondit Rachel d'une voix incertaine.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'options. Ils n'en avaient aucune à vrai dire. Ne restaient plus que des alternatives bien maigres.

« Le bruit qu'ils font est désagréable, vous ne trouvez pas ? » fit-elle remarquer avec un froncement de sourcils.

Elle se redressa lentement.

« Nous pourrions juste nous éloigner un peu... » conclut-elle.

Le visage de Blaine se décrispa, et à son expression soulagée, Rachel comprit qu'il était rassuré de voir qu'elle ne cédait pas à la panique. Sam, lui, était plus sceptique, et il parut vouloir émettre une protestation, avant que le regard peu amène et terriblement épuisé de Quinn ne l'en dissuade.

« Pas trop loin, continua Rachel. Juste quelques mètres. »

Quinn ne détourna pas un instant son attention d'elle et la brunette ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard bien longtemps.

« Jusqu'à où ? » demanda Sam avec mauvaise humeur, après un moment de flottement.

Il accepta à contre-cœur la main que Blaine lui offrait pour se relever.

« On pourrait... » murmura Rachel.

Elle referma sa sacoche d'une main tremblante et attendit que la série de ricanements émise de l'autre côté du mur ne s'estompe pour poursuivre sa phrase.

« On pourrait poursuivre jusqu'à ce que l'on rencontre un obstacle. Ça nous éviterait de nous perdre.

- Bon. Ça me va, » concéda Sam, se radoucissant un peu.

Il s'essuya machinalement le visage, mais les égratignures qui brillaient sur son teint terreux ne disparurent pas pour autant. Rachel prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et elle déclara d'un air plus décidé :

« Très bien... allons-y ! »

Du coin de l'œil, elle entraperçut le sourire en coin de Quinn et quelque-chose remua au fond de son estomac.

« En avant... marche... » soupira Sam, et il leur emboîta le pas.

Blaine jeta un dernier coup d'œil peu rassuré en direction de la paroi rocheuse et voyant qu'aucun monstre ne semblait prêt de passer de leur côté, il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

...

...

...

« Fais ton possible pour ne pas réagir et écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire... s'il-te-plaît. »

L'expression conquérante de Brittany se fana à l'écoute de la voix de Mercedes. Même à travers les grésillements, l'anxiété de la jeune femme était perceptible. Brittany s'exécuta malgré tout et sourit doucement dans la pénombre, faisant son possible pour ne pas se crisper. Santana la tenait par le bras et s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait remarquer le trouble de Brittany, c'était elle.

« Les créatures sont arrivées à hauteur de l'effondrement, dit Mercedes d'une voix lente. Sam s'est un peu éraflé mais rien de grave. Ils ont décidé de s'éloigner un peu par précaution, ce qui veut dire que dès que les créatures comprendront qu'ils sont hors de portée, elles se tourneront vers vous. Vous avez parcouru une distance importante mais je pense que l'on se souvient l'une comme l'autre de leur rapidité. Ne cours pas et ne montre pas ton stress. Vous êtes tous beaucoup trop fatigués pour supporter un coup de pression de plus... alors tu vas devoir garder ça pour toi.

- C'est normal, murmura Brittany d'un ton creux. Je suis le chef d'expédition. »

Mercedes ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. La pétillante blonde répondit au regard interrogateur de Santana par un sourire malicieux qui lui souleva le cœur.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, je suis désolée...

- Je sais...

- Essaye simplement d'accélérer de façon la plus naturelle possible. Tu devras marcher à peine plus vite si tu ne veux pas que les autres se doutent de quelque-chose.

- D'accord...

- Je te préviendrai s'il y a vraiment un problème, ok ?

- Oui... »

Brittany ignora la pression que Santana exerçait sur son bras et s'efforça d'assimiler tout ce qui lui tombait sur le coin de la tête. Elle distinguait les pas du reste du Glee Club non loin de là. Finn suivait, juste derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait même pas le lui dire à lui...

« Et comment vont les autres ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Bien. Sam est juste un peu amoché mais ça va. Ils sont très fatigués... comme vous. »

Brittany acquiesça machinalement et laissa son bras retomber le long de son flanc. L'absence soudaine des grésillements à son oreille ne fit que renforcer la solitude de plus en plus écrasante qu'elle ressentait. Santana pressa son bras pour la énième fois et elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda la brune, curieuse.

- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas... »

Santana fronça les sourcils.

« Tu me prends pour une imbécile, hein ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Les yeux. Tout est dans les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Tu souris, mais tes yeux non... »

Machinalement, Brittany détourna la tête. Cela ne fit qu'accroître l'agacement que Santana s'efforçait de retenir depuis quelques secondes.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Britt ? Dis-le moi.

- Rien...

- Je pensais que tu le saurais depuis le temps.

- De quoi ?

- Que l'on ne peut pas se mentir l'une à l'autre. Je me trahirai toujours et tu te trahiras toujours.

- Tu es fatiguée, San, et tu te fatigues encore plus en t'énervant.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour rien. Parle-moi, Britt.

- S'il-te-plaît... » soupira la pétillante blonde.

Cependant, plus elle s'enfonçait dans la résignation, plus le regard de Santana flamboyait.

« Tu ne me parles plus, gronda-t-elle. Tu dis que ça va bien, que ça va tout le temps bien, alors que je sais que tu t'inquiètes. Tu as le droit, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ta Quinn. Je sais que tu as mal à l'épaule, je sais que tu es épuisée comme moi, je sais que tu es impatiente de sortir de là. Arrête de faire semblant qu'il n'y a _rien. _

- S'il-te-plaît, » répéta simplement Brittany d'une toute petite voix.

Le regard de Santana ne se radoucit pas mais elle ne dit plus rien, se contentant de tenir sa copine par le bras.

Cependant, alarmé par le ton tendu de leur discussion, Finn ne tarda pas à demander :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, » grommela aussitôt Santana.

Brittany se retourna doucement pour lui sourire d'un air rassurant. Le vide vertigineux dont se creusait ses grands yeux bleus heurtèrent Finn.

« Tout va bien. » dit-elle avec clarté.

Le garçon la regarda avec confusion. Derrière lui, Puck fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Baissant les yeux sur les pieds de Brittany, Finn demanda après un moment d'hésitation :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu accélères ?

- Mercedes m'a dit que nous arrivions bientôt. » répondit aussitôt Brittany.

Tina et Mike s'entreregardèrent, ne sachant très bien s'ils devaient se réjouir.

« Les autres vont bien ? questionna Finn.

- Oui oui. » répondit Brittany d'un air absent.

Santana laissa échapper un soupir, angoissée par l'instabilité dans laquelle se trouvait Brittany. Pour les autres, son ton creux et son regard vide ne traduisaient rien d'autre qu'une extrême lassitude. Elle, cependant, avait bien conscience que Brittany était au bord de la rupture.

Elle n'avait pas souvent vu Brittany dans cet état et cela la perturbait d'autant plus que la pétillante blonde était l'archétype de la joie de vivre. Si sa vision simpliste et positive de la vie ne lui servait plus à rien dans cet environnement hostile, que lui restait-il ?

Santana aurait voulu l'embrasser car c'était le seul remède qu'elle trouvait à la tristesse de sa copine habituellement. Mais elles portaient leurs casques et ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder...

Elle maudit intérieurement Quinn.

Derrière elle, Puck et Mike s'efforçaient de porter Tina avec le même acharnement. La conscience qu'elle avait d'être un fardeau n'était plus qu'un sentiment parmi d'autres pour la jeune fille et la douleur qui sourdait dans son pied blessé se noyait au milieu de la lassitude mentale et physique qui l'encombrait. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver coincée dans le rêve de la porte qui ne se rapproche jamais, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était un véritable cauchemar.

« Ça va ? » demanda Mike, la mâchoire serrée.

Puck laissa échapper un hoquet avant de répondre à mi-voix :

« Ça pourrait aller mieux. »

Tina se fit violence pour ajouter :

« On fait aller. »

Cela arracha un rire étranglé à Mike et il vacilla sur ses appuis, entraînant les deux autres à sa suite. Ils se rattrapèrent tant bien que mal, évitant la chute de peu. Mike et Tina échangèrent un regard bizarrement amusé. Et tout d'un coup, ils se rendirent compte qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus regardés de cette façon.

...

...

...

_« Allez, allez, on ne se décourage pas ! » s'exclama Monsieur Schue avec le même enthousiasme indestructible.  
><em>

_Puck le dévisagea avec incrédulité.  
><em>

_« Eh, fais gaffe ! » s'exclama Sam en évitant son pied de justesse.  
><em>

_Le garçon à la crête se contenta de lui sourire avec désinvolture.  
><em>

_« Essayez de ralentir, pas de précipitation !  
><em>

_- Monsieur Schue, gémit Rachel, ne pourrions-nous pas annuler la séance d'aujourd'hui ? Vous voyez très bien que c'est inutile étant donné qu'il manque la moitié de la chorale ! »  
><em>

_Quinn lui jeta un regard de côté tout en continuant d'exécuter la chorégraphie avec une grâce impassible.  
><em>

_« Il ne manque que trois d'entre nous, rectifia Monsieur Schue avec optimisme. Allons, Rachel, je sais que le milieu de semaine est particulièrement épuisant mais il faut tenir, nous y sommes presque ! »  
><em>

_Sam et Mercedes tapèrent dans leurs mains avec un manque d'enthousiasme évident. L'absence de Santana, Brittany et Kurt se faisait cruellement sentir. Blaine était si distrait ce jour-là qu'il dépassait à peine l'habileté en danse de Finn. Le grand dadais se dandinait difficilement devant lui.  
><em>

_Rachel soupira avec lassitude mais fidèle à son acharnement légendaire, redoubla d'efforts pour suivre le rythme malgré sa fatigue.  
><em>

_« Tina, Mike, c'est à vous ! » s'exclama Monsieur Schue en leur faisant signe.  
><em>

_Attendant jusque-là dans un coin, les deux s'avancèrent d'un même mouvement. Mike se tourna vers Tina, lui offrit galamment sa main et la jeune fille l'accepta, lui rendant son sourire.  
><em>

_« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de suivre le placement, dit Monsieur Schue. Il nous reste encore toute la fin de la semaine pour arranger ça ! »  
><em>

_Mais ils ne l'écoutaient déjà plus. Ils évitèrent un Finn vacillant et tournoyèrent jusqu'au centre de la pièce, suivant les notes énergiques jouées par Brad en fond avec précision et aisance.  
><em>

_« Je crois que l'on aurait dû éviter de s'entraîner chez toi, dit Mike après quelques secondes.  
><em>

_- Pourquoi ? demanda Tina avec un sourire plein de curiosité.  
><em>

_- On s'ennuie tellement pendant les séances de répétition, il ne nous reste plus rien à perfectionner... » répondit malicieusement le garçon.  
><em>

_Tina retint un rire et lissa le col de sa chemise d'une main faussement sévère.  
><em>

_« Mon modeste danseur... » lâcha-t-elle à mi-voix.  
><em>

_Ils évitèrent lestement Sam et Mercedes alors que les deux s'efforçaient de réaliser les mouvements habituellement attribués à Santana et Brittany à cet instant de la chorégraphie.  
><em>

_« Est-ce que tu as essayé ta tenue de scène ? demanda Mike en se baissant pour éviter le bras que Finn balançait de façon tout à fait hasardeuse devant lui.  
><em>

_- Pas encore, je viens de la-... »  
><em>

_L'attrapant par la taille, Mike lui épargna la collision avec Puck. Il la déposa délicatement devant lui et avec un soupir soulagé, Tina reprit :  
><em>

_« Je viens de la recevoir. Je l'essayerai ce soir. »  
><em>

_Mike acquiesça machinalement et elle raffermit sa prise autour de ses épaules, s'efforçant de rester concentrée. Autour d'eux, c'était un véritable bazar. Monsieur Schue faisait son possible pour palier au manque des trois absents mais la chorégraphie était si millimétrée à ce stade-ci des répétitions qu'il lui était pratiquement impossible de donner forme à tout cela.  
><em>

_« Quinn ? lança-t-il. Et si on passait à ton solo ? »  
><em>

_Se tournant vers lui, la blonde la vrilla d'un regard perplexe.  
><em>

_« Vous voulez que je chante au milieu du numéro collectif ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix égale.  
><em>

_Monsieur Schue se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec désespoir.  
><em>

_« Non, c'est vrai... concéda-t-il.  
><em>

_- Je me disais bien que cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. » conclut Quinn dans un murmure.  
><em>

_Et elle s'en retourna à ses mouvements avec flegme.  
><em>

_Mike et Tina continuaient de danser proprement tout autour d'eux, évitant les uns, passant devant les autres. Le duo de danse qu'ils devaient effectuer pour ces Régionales était depuis longtemps au point et ils le faisaient presque mécaniquement. D'une poussée de la main, Tina envoya Mike quelques mètres plus loin, et s'adressant un sourire, ils se rejoignirent presque aussitôt.  
><em>

_« Ce sera nos dernières Régionales ensemble, fit remarquer Mike.  
><em>

_- Je sais. » se contenta de répondre Tina, arborant de nouveau un air profondément concentré.  
><em>

_Mike la regarda attentivement et tandis qu'ils se tournaient autour, il lui demanda avec curiosité :  
><em>

_« Est-ce que tu y penses des fois ? »  
><em>

_Tina releva les yeux vers lui et il lui adressa un sourire.  
><em>

_« A quoi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
><em>

_- A ce qu'il va se passer après. Il n'y aura plus qu'Artie et toi au Glee Club. »  
><em>

_Elle haussa les épaules, et Mike se dit que sa contrariété serait plus perceptible le dernier jour, lorsque viendrait le moment de faire ses adieux à tout le monde.  
><em>

_« Je pense... répondit-elle après un moment. Je pense que ce sera comme de tout reprendre à zéro. Et vu où on en est maintenant, on peut y arriver... je crois... »  
><em>

_Mike acquiesça. Blaine passa distraitement à côté d'eux et Tina attrapa Mike par le col pour lui éviter d'entrer en collision avec le garçon.  
><em>

_« Tu ne trouveras pas ça bizarre ? demanda Mike. D'être sans... nous ?  
><em>

_- Si. Bien sûr que si... Mais c'est comme cela que ça marche, non ? Si on devait se supporter éternellement, on deviendrait tous fous... »  
><em>

_Cela arracha un sourire à Mike. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine tristesse. Il y avait quelque-chose que Tina ne lui disait pas et il le sentait.  
><em>

_« Au fait, demanda brusquement la jeune fille, tes parents ont accepté pour Juilliard ? »  
><em>

_Mike la dévisagea un instant, surpris par la soudaineté de sa question.  
><em>

_« Non... Pas encore. »  
><em>

_Ils tournoyèrent une ultime fois, évitant Sam et Mercedes. Tina se contenta de froncer les sourcils et n'ajouta rien. Mike ne trouva pas le courage de l'inviter à s'exprimer davantage, de plus en plus déstabilisé par l'impassibilité de Tina.  
><em>

_C'était sans doute la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il était incapable de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Il essaya de ne pas trop s'en inquiéter et lui fit une révérence volontairement exagérée au moment où les dernières notes de piano résonnaient dans l'air.  
><em>

_Elle s'approcha pour déposer un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et Mike garda son attention fixée sur elle juste assez longtemps pour voir son sourire se faner alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos.  
><em>

_Il se souvint de la fois où elle avait fondu en larmes en lui chantant _My Funny Valentine_. Est-ce que c'était cette même personne qui était si peu émotive aujourd'hui ?  
><em>

_..._

_..._

_..._

« Et où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? » demanda Puck d'une voix essoufflée.

Tina et Mike détournèrent les yeux l'un de l'autre et fixèrent leur attention devant eux. La route se divisait en deux à cet endroit-ci du parcours. Brittany ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière et l'air suspicieux de Santana revint s'inviter sur son visage cerné.

« Logiquement à gauche, non ? demanda Finn.

- Ne nous précipitons pas. » opposa Mike.

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers Brittany et elle les dévisagea un instant avec désarroi.

« Le récepteur. » lui glissa Santana.

Brittany cligna furieusement des yeux et s'exécuta aussitôt. Elle entendit à peine les grésillements et demanda d'une voix empressée :

« Mercedes ? »

Elle jeta un regard de biais à Santana et celle-ci hocha lentement la tête d'un air encourageant.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Brittany laissa le temps à la jeune femme de consulter la carte. Elle avait une vague idée de la responsabilité que Mercedes devait ressentir. Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter mais ç'aurait été mentir. Brittany elle-même était morte de trouille. Et elle ne pouvait pas le montrer aux autres, pas même à Santana, pas même à Finn... C'était comme ça.

Puck se mit à taper du pied par-terre. Mike aida Tina à s'asseoir et avec un grognement, il s'étira de tout son long. Les crépitements se prolongeaient dans l'oreille de Brittany. La fatigue persistante sous laquelle elle ployait contribuait à la vague frustration qui montait progressivement dans son estomac.  
>Mercedes avait le droit d'être complètement paumée mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la faire attendre à ce point. Ils auraient bientôt les monstres aux trousses après tout...<p>

« Mercedes ? » demanda Brittany avec une pointe d'impatience.

Elle éloigna le récepteur de son oreille et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran.

Son cœur eut un raté. Le visage étiré de Mercedes était immobile. L'image s'était figée au moment où elle levait la tête pour regarder au-delà de l'écran, discutant vraisemblablement avec Artie.

« Mercedes ? souffla Brittany avec un abattement soudain.

- Pas maintenant, grommela Santana avec rage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiétèrent Puck et Finn.

Brittany lorgna l'écran pixelisé sans mot dire. N'y tenant plus, Santana le lui arracha des mains.

« Brittany ? s'inquiéta Tina, relevant la tête.

- Je suis en bonne voie pour devenir une serial killeuse psychotique... » siffla Santana.

Elle secoua le récepteur, tourna tous les boutons, l'éteignit, le ralluma. Mais à chaque fois revenait l'image figée de Mercedes, la bouche ouverte, les yeux dirigés ailleurs. Un brutal sentiment d'abandon écrasa Finn comme une vague. S'avançant, Mike s'informa à son tour du problème, et d'un ton imperturbable, constata :

« On dirait que la connexion est rompue.

- _Tu crois ?_ » s'énerva Santana en le fusillant du regard.

Mike se contenta de reculer, haussant légèrement les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Puck d'une voix tendue.

Il crispait la mâchoire, contenant laborieusement la fureur qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. La fatigue s'était effacée d'un coup et il ne ressentait plus que cette irritation douloureuse, cette indignation rampante.

« On ne peut plus continuer, dit Tina. C'est trop dangereux. On va se perdre et les secours auront deux fois plus de mal à nous retrouver.

- Et on fait quoi, on reste au milieu de ce couloir ? demanda Puck avec frustration.

- Tu as une autre solution ? » répliqua Tina, haussant le ton.

La jeune fille ne supportait plus l'état de nervosité constant dans lequel se trouvait le garçon. Heureusement pour elle, Puck se tut, se contentant de croiser les bras et de s'appuyer contre une des parois humides.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait des autres ? fit remarquer Santana d'un ton vigilant.

- Tu as bien entendu Mercedes, dit Mike. Les secours seront bientôt là, ils les retrouveront sûrement. »

Brittany assistait à leur échange, mutique.

« On leur a promis qu'on allait les chercher, répliqua finalement Puck. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand ils verront qu'on ne vient pas ?

- Vu notre rapidité, les secours arriveront sans doute là avant nous, fit remarquer Tina avec abattement.

- On doit continuer, intervint soudain Brittany.

- Quoi ? bredouillèrent Santana et Tina en chœur.

- Il faut qu'on continue, insista Brittany d'une voix tremblante.

- Et comment ? demanda Mike. On ne sait pas quelle direction prendre.

- Tout plutôt que de rester ici, opposa Puck.

- C'est de la folie furieuse, murmura Tina. On a déjà perdu les autres, si on se perd nous-mêmes c'est la fin.

- On n'a pas le choix, répliqua la blonde. On doit y aller, on ne peut pas rester ici.

- Brittany, dit Mike d'un ton précautionneux. Réfléchis bien. »

La concernée lui jeta un regard qui le glaça de la tête aux pieds. L'éclat bleuâtre de ses iris s'était figé et ses pupilles n'étaient plus que deux trous noirs pleins de dureté. Santana resserra sa prise autour du bras de la jeune femme, consciente que le mélange de tension, d'inquiétude, de panique, de culpabilité, de peur et de fatigue qui la tourmentait était sur le point d'avoir raison d'elle.

Un silence de mort tomba sur le petit groupe et Mike soutint le regard farouche de Brittany sans broncher.

« C'est moi qui décide, murmura la blonde. Et je dis qu'on continue. »

Finn la contempla avec inquiétude. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Aucun d'eux ne la reconnaissait plus.

Le grand dadais se résolut finalement à sortir de son silence et dit à mi-voix :

« Britt-Britt, moi aussi je veux retrouver Rachel et les autres, mais on ne sait pas où aller. Il vaudrait mieux que l'on attende, Tina et Mike ont raison.

- C'est trop dangereux, ajoutèrent ceux-ci.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, dit Brittany. On n'a pas le choix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu-... bredouilla Finn.

- Les monstres nous rattrapent, lâcha-t-elle. Si on attend ici, ils nous retrouveront. »

Ils se figèrent tous.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? murmura Finn en la fixant avec confusion.

- Ils sont arrivés à l'effondrement, répondit Brittany avec désespoir. Si on reste là, ils nous rattraperont. »

Sa façade inquiétante était repartie comme elle était venue et ses yeux renfermaient de nouveau toute cette vie en constant mouvement. Le groupe n'en était pas moins complètement stupéfait.

« Alors c'était ça... chuchota Santana.

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? demanda Finn.

- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu le sais ? s'inquiéta Tina.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour se barrer de là ? s'énerva Puck.

- C'était à prévoir... » dit simplement Mike.

Leurs protestations se firent écho pendant encore quelques secondes, puis ils se turent de nouveau, incapables d'ajouter quoi-que-ce-soit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? dit Puck d'un air sombre. Si on prend le mauvais chemin, on ne retrouvera jamais les autres.

- Et qui sait où on atterrira ? compléta Tina.

- On devrait se séparer.

- En voilà une bonne idée, Hudson, grinça Santana.

- On est déjà scindés en deux, fit remarquer Mike. On ne peut pas se permettre de se séparer encore plus... Et puis... on est sans doute moins vulnérables comme ça.

- Pourtant c'est ce qu'on doit faire, intervint Brittany. Finn a raison.

- Quoi ? laissa échapper Santana. C'est possible, ça ? »

Brittany se contenta de lui tapoter machinalement la main.

« Si on prend seulement un des chemins, on a une chance sur deux de se tromper, poursuivit Brittany d'un air décidé. On n'a pas d'autre choix.

- Ok, j'y vais, se proposa aussitôt Puck.

- Non, répliqua Brittany. C'est à moi d'y aller.

- Toute seule ? s'inquiéta Tina.

- Je viens avec toi, » décida Finn.

Brittany secoua lentement la tête.

« Tu es l'autre chef de l'expédition, tu dois rester avec eux pour les guider.

- Mais... bredouilla le grand dadais. On ne va pas te laisser comme ça...

- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Brittany. Si je me rends compte que je me suis trompée, je rebrousserai chemin pour vous retrouver.

- Mais... et les monstres ? demanda Puck avec perplexité.

- Je me dépêcherai.

- C'est du suicide, répliqua Santana.

- Vous voyez autre chose à faire ? » dit Brittany avec un sourire.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien à répondre. Tina détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Bon. Alors c'est réglé ! s'exclama Brittany avec une énergie si soudaine qu'elle sonnait faux. Je pars à droite et vous à gauche, d'accord ?

- D'accord... » murmura Finn.

Puck et Santana échangèrent un regard. La situation prenait une tournure qu'aucun d'eux n'avait prévu. Finn jeta un dernier regard accablé à Brittany, puis il s'avança vers Tina pour lui proposer son aide.

« Bon, à tout à l'heure les gars ! claironna Santana en adressant un signe de la main désinvolte aux autres.

- A tout à l'heure... » répondirent-ils d'un ton inquiet.

Elle entraîna Brittany en direction du couloir. Celle-ci la dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » balbutia-t-elle avec étonnement.

Santana lui jeta un regard de biais moqueur.

« Dis-moi... Es-tu un clone ou la véritable Brittany ?

- _Quoi ?_ »

Santana s'autorisa un soupir stressé avant de disparaître de nouveau sous sa façade narquoise.

« Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser y aller toute seule ? »

Brittany ralentit le pas.

« Tu as dit que c'était du suicide, murmura-t-elle.

- Je suis d'humeur pour les missions-suicide. » répondit aussitôt Santana.

Elles se fixèrent en silence. Derrière la blonde, Finn fut le dernier à disparaître, portant Tina sur son dos. Brittany baissa les yeux sur le récepteur, qu'elle tenait toujours dans les mains. Puis, relevant la tête, elle adressa un faible sourire à Santana.

« D'accord... »

Elle n'avait pas la force de convaincre Santana de partir avec les autres. Déjà parce-qu'elle savait que la brune n'en démordrait pas. Et surtout parce-qu'elle-même était terrifiée à l'idée de s'engager toute seule dans cette direction. Elle avait besoin de Santana.

Celle-ci lâcha son bras et fit quelques pas impatients en direction de l'obscurité.

« Alors ? »

Brittany acquiesça machinalement.

« D'accord...

- Allons-y donc. » dit Santana avec un haussement de sourcils.

Brittany restait toujours plantée à l'orée du tunnel. Santana força un sourire sur ses lèvres et lui offrant une main galante, murmura :

« Veux-tu ? »

Brittany fixa les doigts tendus vers elle d'un œil vide. Elle se résolut finalement à attraper cette main qui lui était offerte et une vague étincelle renaquit dans son regard fantomatique alors qu'elle déclarait à mi-voix :

« Avec plaisir, San. »

Le sourire de Santana s'élargit et elle l'attira à sa suite dans le couloir.

Les rumeurs des voix des autres achevèrent de s'estomper derrière elles.

...

...

...

« Et maintenant ? » murmura Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils entendaient toujours les créatures. Ils n'étaient pas assez loin pour pouvoir ignorer leurs ricanements répétitifs, ainsi que leurs grattements effrénés. Pourtant, cela faisait déjà depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes qu'ils marchaient silencieusement. Il leur suffisait de se retourner pour se rendre compte qu'ils ne voyaient même plus l'éboulement.

Sam réajusta son casque sur ses oreilles brûlantes, et la lumière diffusée par sa lampe tremblota doucement au-dessus de lui. Quinn frissonna, consciente des courants d'air qui remuaient faiblement ses cheveux broussailleux, et Rachel se blottit contre elle, frigorifiée tant par la peur qui la chatouillait que par l'humidité qui régnait à cet endroit.

« On continue... non ? » répondit Sam après un long moment de silence.

Il baissa les yeux vers Rachel, mais son air décidé s'était depuis longtemps volatilisé et elle fixait la pénombre qui s'offrait à eux avec un mélange de méfiance et d'appréhension.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous arriver de pire ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- On pourrait se faire manger... par exemple... » ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Quinn d'une voix lasse.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Les créatures semblaient toujours aussi éloignées.

« Depuis combien de temps les autres sont-ils partis ? » s'interrogea Blaine.

Sam leva la tête pour fixer la stalactite qui se déployait au-dessus d'eux d'un air absent. C'était de là que provenait le _plic-ploc_ qui n'en finissait pas de les titiller depuis qu'ils attendaient près de l'empilement de roches. Quinn contempla la flaque tremblante à ses pieds d'un œil ennuyé.

« Aucune idée... » dit-elle d'une voix égale.

Rachel lui jeta un regard de biais.

« On les entend encore, ajouta Sam. On devrait peut-être continuer encore un peu.

- Jusqu'au prochain croisement ? dit Blaine.

- Jusqu'au prochain croisement... peut-être... » répondit Quinn.

Ils ne savaient plus très bien ce qui était une bonne idée et ce qui ne l'était pas.

« J'ai soif, ne put s'empêcher de déclarer Sam.

- J'ai froid, geignit Rachel.

- J'ai envie de dormir, » conclut Blaine avec inquiétude.

Quinn ne dit rien et emportée par le poids qu'elle sentait peser sur ses épaules, elle se remit en marche. Rachel resta bien accrochée à sa main et lui emboîta le pas. Les deux garçons firent de même, peu enthousiasmés.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'on est partis ? s'intéressa Blaine.

- Trois cents ans, peut-être... » marmonna Sam.

Le blond se frotta furieusement la nuque, contrariée par une frustration de plus en plus pesante. Il voulait juste revoir le soleil et ces imbéciles qui se prélassaient dans leur chalet.

Mais même leurs pas se répercutaient mollement sur les parois inhospitalières. Ils avaient la force de tenir debout mais pas l'énergie pour feindre l'obstination.

Tant pis. Ils continuaient tant bien que mal.

Quinn gardait les yeux rivés devant elle, essayant vainement de percer l'obscurité, de deviner ce qui les attendait sans doute encore. Rachel la suivait de près, clignant nerveusement des yeux. Quant à Blaine, il faisait de son mieux pour étouffer l'anxiété qui accélérait les battements de son cœur, jetant des coups d'œil nerveux tout autour de lui.

Sam avait raison. Ils étaient là depuis plusieurs siècles.

Brusquement, quelque-chose accrocha le côté gauche de la combinaison de Rachel. Elle poussa un hurlement strident et voulut se dégager avec brutalité, mais cela continua de la retenir avec la même malice, agrippant le tissu étanche de sa tenue.

« AU SECOURS ! beugla-t-elle. AU SECOURS ! »

Elle se jeta en avant et un bruit de déchirure, suivi d'un tintement sec, résonna derrière elle. Elle chuta lourdement au sol et se palpa aussitôt avec frénésie pour vérifier qu'elle était entière. Des tambourinements irréguliers se faisaient entendre dans son crâne. Se retournant à demi, elle tomba face aux expressions stupéfaites des trois autres. Ils s'étaient complètement figés au milieu du couloir, alarmés par son agitation soudaine. Les yeux ambrés de Quinn la fixaient avec un mélange d'angoisse et de désarroi.

Rachel bredouilla des paroles inintelligibles et la blonde s'agenouilla précautionneusement à côté d'elle. Est-ce que tu t'es faite mal en tombant ? Rachel, ça va ? Comment te sens-tu ? La voix suave résonnait confusément à son oreille.

« _Rachel._ » s'impatienta Quinn.

La brunette ne dit rien, fixant la stalagmite qui surgissait du sol juste sous son nez avec égarement. Un large morceau de tissu orange pendait piteusement à son sommet. Sam le retira de là, l'examinant d'un œil attentif, et Blaine s'accroupit à côté de Quinn.

« C'était... ça ? » murmura Rachel.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Baissant les yeux, elle entrouvrit l'importante déchirure qui béait au niveau du côté gauche de Rachel avec des doigts précautionneux.

« C'est juste la combinaison... Tu as arraché ta poche intérieure... » murmura-t-elle avec un soulagement perceptible.

Elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard encore flou de Rachel.

« C'était... c'était juste ça ? » demanda encore celle-ci.

Elle était trop rassurée pour ressentir une quelconque honte.

« Il y a de plus en plus de concrétions, dit Blaine. Il va falloir qu'on regarde bien autour de nous si on ne veut pas se faire des frayeurs inutiles... »

Rachel respirait encore péniblement, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de ses inspirations erratiques. Elle remarqua tout juste que Quinn réarrangeait les attaches de son casque d'une main attentive, tout occupée qu'elle était à assimiler le fait qu'un _morceau de roche_ venait de lui faire la peur de sa vie.

« Fais attention, d'accord ? » murmura la blonde en la fixant avec intensité.

Et de nouveau un de ces regards qui persuadaient Rachel que ce que Quinn ressentait ne pouvait pas être de la haine...

« Je... Je vais essayer... » bredouilla-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Quinn se força à sourire et palpa une dernière fois le débardeur de Rachel pour vérifier que le choc ne se situait qu'au niveau de la combinaison. Cela arracha un frisson à la brunette.

Sam revint vers eux, le morceau de tissu orange dans les mains.

« Tiens. » dit-il en le tendant placidement à Rachel.

Cette dernière l'accepta sans mot dire et ne sachant trop quoi en faire, le fourra dans sa sacoche. Du coup, elle ne remarqua pas le regard curieux que Sam lançait à Quinn.

« On peut repartir ? » demanda Blaine en se relevant d'un bond.

Il tendit une main à Rachel et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« A... Attendez, dit brusquement Quinn. Tu as fait tomber quelque-chose, Rachel.

- Quoi ? murmura faiblement la brunette.

- J'ai entendu un... je ne sais pas. Tu n'avais rien dans ta poche ? »

Rachel la regarda avec incrédulité, mais Quinn n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour faire volte-face. Elle se mit à scanner le sol d'un œil circonspect et, du même coup, ne vit pas le voile de réalisation qui passa soudain sur le regard de la brune.

« Attends... » dit Rachel en se précipitant sur elle.

Quelque-chose de doré scintilla au pied de la stalagmite. Quinn se baissa légèrement, tendant une main curieuse.

« Non, Quinn, _attends_... »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et elle resta derrière Quinn alors que celle-ci se figeait, laissant sa main suspendue à quelques centimètres du sol. Blaine et Sam échangèrent un regard perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que... » murmura Quinn, l'air de ne pas y croire.

La croix gisait tranquillement au sol, brillant du même éclat doré que celui que Quinn lui avait connu. Le pendentif était en si bon état qu'elle aurait presque pu croire que sa perte remontait à la veille. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas.

Quinn mit plusieurs secondes à attraper la chaîne tant sa main tremblait. Elle fit de son mieux pour se redresser normalement mais elle dut s'aider de la surface visqueuse de la stalagmite à côté d'elle, ses jambes refusant de lui obéir.

Elle effleura machinalement son cou.

Elle ne comprenait... plus ? Pendant tout ce temps, son pendentif avait été en possession de Rachel ?

« Mais... pourquoi ? » murmura-t-elle en se retournant lentement.

Son cœur battait la chamade, elle le sentait qui se malmenait tout seul dans sa poitrine frémissante. Le froid glacial qui les transperçait jusqu'à la moelle n'était plus qu'un souvenir que la chaleur qui embrasait ses joues rendait flou. Elle essaya de parler mais seuls des balbutiements lui échappèrent.

Elle se trouva face au regard vulnérable de Rachel. La jeune femme n'avait jamais paru aussi petite, et Quinn se rendit compte à quel point la différence de taille entre elles était importante... et intimidante.

« S'il-te-plaît, s'empressa de bredouiller la brunette. Je peux tout t'expliquer, Quinn, je te le promets.

- Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle.

- Je ne voulais pas... Je... Écoute, ne t'énerve pas, d'accord ? »

Et Quinn comprit que Rachel était complètement terrorisée. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. L'instant d'étourderie qui avait suivi cette étrange découverte, ce mélange d'espoir et d'incrédulité, de surprise et de joie, de crainte et de satisfaction incompréhensible, tout cela disparut dans la seconde. Quinn sentit de nouveau le froid mordant sur ses joues, elle entendit de nouveau les hurlements surexcités des bêtes que la panique de Rachel n'avait fait qu'accroître, et elle s'avança d'une démarche mécanique vers la brunette, qui recula instinctivement, bafouillant des excuses, des explications, des promesses dont Quinn ne comprenait pas la signification première.

Dans le coin gauche de son champ de vision, elle devina Sam et Blaine qui s'avançaient instinctivement. Elle n'eut pas besoin de les voir de face pour comprendre que sa réaction les inquiétait autant que Rachel.

Alors c'était ça ? Quinn devait s'énerver, se refermer sur elle-même, effrayer encore et toujours ?

Mais alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si... si désespérée, si _démunie_ ? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rachel avait gardé son pendentif... Quand l'avait-elle perdu ? En mai, en juin peut-être... Cela faisait trois mois. _Trois mois._ Trois mois pour quoi ?

Pourquoi Rachel avait-elle gardé cela ? Pour quoi faire ? Quel intérêt y avait-elle trouvé ?

Quinn était trop stupéfaite par l'effroi qu'elle inspirait à Rachel pour se laisser happer par toutes ces questions bizarrement enthousiastes. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, ce n'était rien. Rien, rien, rien. Plus tard, elle verrait plus tard. Non, jamais.

Écoute Brittany. Il faut le lui dire.

Rachel était sa tarte, une tarte, une belle tarte qui avait gardé la croix de Quinn pendant tout ce temps sans rien lui dire. Mais pourquoi ? Quel sens cela avait-il ? Aucun, cela n'avait aucun sens, aucune interprétation possible ou plausible...

Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Non. Quinn, réveille-toi. L'espoir se faisait plus ronflant dans sa poitrine. Peut-être pouvait-elle avoir le droit d'espérer pour une fois ? Rien qu'une fois, rien que cette fois-là, une fois dans sa vie et plus jamais ensuite... C'était possible, ça pouvait arriver, Puck n'était peut-être pas aussi naïf que cela...

L'espoir se heurta à la peur que Quinn inspirait à Rachel et elle baissa lentement les yeux sur le pendentif qu'elle tenait serré dans sa main. Elle le retourna d'un doigt frissonnant, distingua le _''Q''_ et le _''F''_ gravés au dos, parfaitement nets malgré la pénombre. Oui, c'était bien le sien. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Mais... comment ?

La chaîne lui glissa des mains, elle la rattrapa avec nervosité. Elle releva les yeux vers Rachel, chercha quelque-chose au fond de son regard, n'importe-quoi qui puisse lui indiquer que peut-être, dans toute l'histoire, c'était elle qui avait tort, et pas les autres. Mais Rachel était simplement glacée de stupeur, reculant toujours alors que Quinn continuait d'avancer, et la brunette dut finalement se stopper lorsque son dos crispé heurta la paroi derrière elle.

Blaine et Sam observaient toujours la scène avec attention mais Quinn en oublia qu'elle était la Méchante. Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent longuement, silencieuses, toutes deux paralysées par des sentiments différents. Quinn leva la main, péniblement, et Rachel se fit encore plus petite face à elle, fermant à demi les yeux, attendant que quelque-chose vienne, que la rafale tombe. Voyant qu'elle gardait les bras figés le long du corps, Quinn attrapa sa main droite et la leva à hauteur de son ventre. Rachel se laissa faire, toujours aussi tendue, toujours aussi effrayée. Avec délicatesse, presque avec faiblesse, Quinn retourna la main de Rachel, paume en l'air, et déplia ses doigts un par un, prenant tout juste conscience des ricanements qui se superposaient au silence de mort qui les enveloppait toutes les deux. Le rai lumineux du casque de Rachel lui réchauffait doucement le front mais elle sentait de nouveau ce froid glacé qui rampait sous sa peau épuisée.

Elle déposa doucement le pendentif dans la paume ouverte de Rachel et la recouvrant de ses deux mains, referma les doigts de la brune dessus. Elle ressentit avec précision les tremblements dont était agitée la brunette et elle laissa un instant sa main-là, se faisant violence pour relever les yeux.

Il n'y avait plus de frayeur dans les yeux chocolat de la jeune femme, juste ce désarroi dans lequel le comportement changeant et énigmatique de la blonde la mettait souvent. Et Quinn voulut se dire que c'était juste dans l'instant que la peur avait dominé Rachel et que _plus jamais_, dans une situation quelconque, elle n'effrayerait la brunette. C'était faux, sans doute, mais elle préférait le croire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque-chose et de nouveau, sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Le regard perçant qu'elle posait sur Rachel ne traduisait en rien ce qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur, et pourtant elle était incapable d'autre chose.

Elle se força à sourire, déglutit péniblement et chuchota :

« Garde-le. »

Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Elle ne savait pas. Elle...

« Quinn, murmura Rachel d'un ton incertain, je...

- Garde-le, _s'il-te-plaît._ »

Quinn voulait qu'elle le garde. Elle n'avait jamais su qu'il était là et maintenant elle le saurait. Cela ne changerait rien, elle se le promettait. C'était faux.

« On en parlera, lui promit Rachel avec précipitation. Je t'expliquerai... »

Quinn lui sourit doucement, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'y eut plus de faiblesse ou de fausseté dans ce sourire. C'était simplement un sourire tendre.

Sam crut que sa mâchoire allait s'écraser par-terre. La tendresse... _Elle était là. _

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire... » répondit Quinn à mi-voix.

Un hurlement plus fort que les précédents les fit légèrement sursauter et elles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement en direction de l'éboulement qu'elles ne pouvaient plus voir.

« Et... Et si on y allait ? » proposa Rachel.

Quinn acquiesça imperceptiblement et elle fit face aux garçons. Blaine hocha lui aussi la tête et Sam fut incapable de faire autre chose que de la fixer avec insistance, les sourcils froncés sous l'effet de la perplexité.

« C'est parti alors. » parvint-il cependant à dire.

Et Quinn emboîta le pas aux deux garçons. Elle voulut lâcher la main de Rachel mais celle-ci s'accrocha à elle, la retenant un instant en arrière. Quinn se retourna et la regarda avec curiosité.

« Tu viens ? » demanda-t-elle.

Rachel la dévisagea, silencieuse. Elle serrait toujours le pendentif dans sa main. Elle finit par acquiescer et, lui adressant un sourire intimidé, murmura :

« D'accord. »

...

...

...

« Et là ? » murmura Santana.

Brittany secoua la tête de droite à gauche, fixant l'écran de l'émetteur d'un air piteux. Elles avançaient d'un bon pas dans le couloir, se tenant fermement par la main.

« Ce serait bien que ça se remette en route maintenant... » grogna Santana.

Brittany ne réagit pas et éteignit le communicateur.

« Au fait, Britt... tu le pensais vraiment quand tu disais que tu allais rebrousser chemin si tu te rendais compte que c'était la mauvaise route ?

- Bah... oui.

- Et... tu n'as pas un peu l'impression que ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup, par hasard ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre, San ? »

Santana reporta son attention devant elle, pensive.

« 'Sais pas, déclara-t-elle platement.

- Tu vois... »

Elles retombèrent dans le silence. Santana se rendait compte que maintenant qu'elles ne se déplaçaient plus qu'avec deux rais lumineux pour les guider, l'obscurité se refermait avec plus de facilité autour d'elles.

« Au fait, t'as pensé à ce qu'on ferait si une de nos lampes grillait ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

Brittany lui jeta un regard de côté.

« Tu fais tout pour me déstabiliser ? » répliqua-t-elle d'un air contrarié.

Santana eut un mouvement de recul et s'empressa de balbutier :

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

Brittany continua de la fixer avec suspicion.

« Je fais tout pour _nous_ déstabiliser ? » proposa Santana en plissant les yeux.

Cela arracha un sourire à Brittany et à la satisfaction qu'elle ressentit aussitôt, Santana se fit l'effet d'une gamine de dix ans.

« On a sûrement des ampoules de rechange dans un de nos sacs... répondit finalement la blonde.

- « Sûrement » ? Autrement dit « de toute évidence mais rien n'est moins sûr » ?

- San...

- Oui ?

- Arrête, s'il-te-plaît.

- Je vais essayer, » marmonna-t-elle.

Le couloir s'abaissait doucement à cet endroit-ci et elles ralentirent l'allure, veillant à ne pas déraper sur le sol humide. Santana leva une main pour s'aider de la roche mais la rétracta à l'instant où ses doigts effleurèrent la paroi visqueuse.

« Attention, murmura-t-elle, attention, attention, att-... »

La semelle de sa basket glissa brusquement et elle bascula en arrière. Étouffant un cri, Brittany la retint par la bretelle de son sac. Elles restèrent un instant figées, essayant de reprendre leur souffle.

« Ouf, c'était moins une... » lâcha Santana en se redressant péniblement.

Brittany s'efforça de lui lancer un regard sévère mais tout ce qui transparut à l'intérieur de ses yeux fut un indicible soulagement.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on range le récepteur dans un sac, dit-elle après un moment de flottement. J'ai failli le faire tomber en te rattrapant.

- _Ou_... je pourrais arrêter de me casser la figure, » proposa Santana.

Brittany la contempla sans mot dire, inquiétée par sa désinvolture. La brune se contenta de la gratifier d'un rictus narquois. Soupirant, Brittany se débarrassa de son sac et y rangea le communicateur avec hâte. Elles reprirent leur route, s'accrochant l'une à l'autre, et Santana ne fit plus de commentaire culotté, devinant bien que cela stressait Brittany plus que cela ne l'aidait.

Cependant, le relief était bien suffisant pour les inquiéter toutes les deux. Plus elles avançaient, moins la route était praticable, sans compter que le poids de leurs sacs les encombrait considérablement.

« Ne lâche pas ma main, murmura Brittany.

- Oh mais je n'en ai pas l'intention, rassure-toi...

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, San... S'il-te-plaît...

- Si tu crois que je n'avais pas compris... Comment va ton épaule d'ailleurs ?

- Pas maintenant...

- Alors... comment te sens-tu ?

- _Attention, San._

- Mais je fais attention... C'est pour ça que je te pose ces questions.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien.

- C'est ce que tu ne cesses de me dire et pourtant tu sais ce que je vois dans tes yeux quand je te regarde ?

- Quoi ?

- _Rien._ »

Brittany se figea et tourna lentement la tête vers Santana.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? murmura la pétillante blonde d'une voix fragile.

- Parce-que c'est vrai, chuchota Santana. Tu es comme ça depuis que tu es tombée dans la descente.

- Mais... pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. A toi de me le dire. »

Brittany ne répondit pas. Le silence autour d'elles était un silence emprunt de solitude. Brittany était soulagée que Santana l'ait suivie.

« Britt... Parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît... lui souffla cette dernière. Tu es comme ça depuis tellement longtemps.

- Est-ce que tu parles seulement de la grotte ? » demanda Brittany en baissant les yeux.

Santana entrouvrit la bouche, déstabilisée.

Elles écoutèrent leurs respirations épuisées, immobiles.

« Tout va bien. Tout va toujours bien avec toi, Britt. Ce n'est pas possible.

- Tu ne parles pas que de la grotte, dit encore Brittany, et cette fois-ci ce n'était plus une question.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi je parle, grogna Santana, frustrée. Ça me fait juste mal de te voir comme ça.

- Mais je vais bien.

- _Arrête,_ » siffla aussitôt Santana, haussant le ton.

Brittany releva les yeux et la détailla attentivement. Elles rapprochèrent machinalement leurs visages et leurs casques se heurtèrent avec un claquement sec.

Santana retint un soupir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux pour contempler leurs baskets poussiéreuses.

- Je ne fais rien... répliqua faiblement Brittany.

- A quoi est-ce que je peux bien servir si tu ne me le dis pas quand tu te sens mal ? continua Santana avec frustration. Comment est-ce que je suis censée me sentir quand je sais que tu fais tout pour m'aider mais que moi je ne peux rien faire pour te soulager ? »

Brittany déglutit avec difficulté. Elles restèrent ainsi, casque-contre-casque. Brittany continuait d'observer Santana, Santana de détailler leurs chaussures.

« Tu m'as aidée, répondit finalement Brittany. Tu te souviens quand Charity est morte ? Tu as-...

- Je ne parle pas d'avant, l'interrompit Santana d'un ton amer. Je parle de _maintenant._ »

Sa voix cassante vrilla les oreilles de Brittany. Le silence se fit plus bourdonnant autour d'elles. Elles ne pourraient pas continuer si elles ne se le disaient pas...

Brittany papillonna des yeux et avança une main pour balayer les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur le front de sa copine. Celle-ci releva lentement les yeux. Elles se regardèrent, mutiques.

« J'ai peur... » finit par marmotter Brittany.

Santana entrouvrit la bouche mais elle enchaîna aussitôt :

« J'ai peur pour moi... mais j'ai encore plus peur pour toi. J'ai tout le temps peur qu'il t'arrive quelque-chose. Même quand tout ce que tu fais c'est marcher, j'ai peur, San. J'ai peur pour tout le monde mais pour toi... c'est dix mille fois pire. J'ai peur que tu tombes en morceaux. J'ai peur que tu disparaisses. J'ai peur que tu aies mal, j'ai peur que tu te fasses mal, j'ai peur de te perdre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai laissée venir ici avec moi parce-que j'ai si peur. J'ai peur que quelque-chose ne t'arrive à cause de moi. J'ai peur que tu tombes. J'ai peur que tu t'en ailles. J'ai... j'ai peur... Et je sens que tu as peur et ça me fait mal parce-que je sais que c'est de ma faute si tout est comme ça maintenant.

- Est-ce que tu parles juste de la grotte ? murmura Santana.

- J'ai peur, San. Je t'aime tellement que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il t'arrivait quelque-chose. Peut-être que je deviendrais folle, ou peut-être que je ne serais plus jamais de bonne humeur, ou peut-être que j'arrêterais juste d'être _moi_. Mais j'ai envie de te protéger tout le temps et je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrivais déjà pas avant et j'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverais pas maintenant non plus. J'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverai jamais. Et ça me fait peur... »

Elle se tut, essayant de retenir les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières. Cependant, elle les sentit rouler sur ses joues, brûlantes et dures, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus pleurer depuis longtemps. Santana leva les mains pour caresser son visage frémissant et instinctivement, Brittany ferma les yeux. Elle sentit les doigts rafraîchissants de sa copine sur son front, ses gestes précautionneux alors qu'elle lui essuyait les joues et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, elle la vit qui pleurait aussi, doucement, silencieusement.

« C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu le saches, murmura Brittany. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures à cause de moi. »

Santana s'essuya la figure d'un revers de la manche et grogna d'un ton dépité :

« Je ne pleure pas. »

Cela arracha un faible sourire à la pétillante blonde. Santana laissa échapper un soupir tendu.

« Si tu crois être la plus terrifiée des deux, tu te trompes, dit-elle. Tu me fiches la trouille, Britt... Quand tu es allée au-dessus du gouffre sans sécurité... quand tu t'es fait mordre par ce machin gluant... quand tu es tombée dans la descente... j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir...

- Excuse-moi... ? souffla Brittany.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée... » dit doucement Santana.

Elle la contempla un instant, les mains toujours posées sur ses joues, puis grommela :

« Maudits casques. »

Le sourire triste de Brittany s'élargit doucement.

« Je t'embrasserai mille fois pour me racheter, déclara-t-elle avec malice.

- Et moi je te ferai beaucoup plus... » murmura Santana.

Elles ne purent s'empêcher de rire, de ces rires un peu chevrotants qui les inquiétaient plus qu'autre chose, mais qui leur firent du bien malgré tout.

« Bon... conclut Santana. Arrêtons d'avoir peur l'une pour l'autre et reprenons notre chemin, ok ?

- D'accord, » murmura Brittany, quelque-peu ragaillardie.

Santana lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de faire face au couloir.

Il y eut un brusque couinement, un bruit sourd, un cri et l'instant d'après, sa main échappait à Brittany. Paralysée, la pétillante blonde la vit s'effondrer et glisser hors de sa portée.

« SAN ! » hurla-t-elle, horrifiée.

Mais la jeune femme avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision, emportée par le sol glissant et incliné.

« SAAAAAN ! » s'égosilla Brittany.

Elle s'élança à sa suite, les pieds alourdis par la panique. L'éclat de sa lampe para le couloir d'ombres grossières. Elle se fit violence pour avancer, courant à en perdre haleine, ignorant le poids de son sac et de la fatigue sur son dos. Elle sentit l'instabilité du sol sous ses pieds mais parvint à garder son équilibre, dévalant le reste du couloir avec précipitation.

Elle entendit les hurlements de Santana, stridents et tellement pénibles à écouter. Elle estima qu'ils venaient de loin, beaucoup trop loin. Elle ne savait pas où la brune était passée. Elle craint pendant un instant d'avoir raté un trou mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, pressée par un étouffant sentiment d'urgence et emportée dans sa course.

« SAAAN ! » cria-t-elle, essoufflée.

Elle distingua des clapotis, un ricanement, de nouveaux hurlements.

_Les monstres. _

Son estomac se retourna.

« SANTANA ! »

Elle perdit l'équilibre et dégringola le reste du chemin sur le ventre. Un courant d'air glacé lui fouetta le visage et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva le nez dans l'eau. Elle ne se laissa pas le temps de couler et se débarrassant de son sac, s'efforça de revenir à la surface, battant des jambes et des mains. A travers l'eau sale et boueuse, elle distingua les formes grossières d'une créature. Elle tendit la main pour l'attraper mais elle lui échappa. Lorsqu'elle émergea, les cris de Santana se firent plus nets. Elle la vit qui se débattait dans un coin, assaillie par deux monstres. Son cœur se souleva, cependant elle nagea précipitamment dans leur direction. Ignorant la douleur qui se réveillait dans son épaule, elle agrippa une des créatures à l'aveuglette et l'enfonça dans l'eau d'une main brutale.

« LAISSEZ-LA TRANQUILLE ! » s'égosilla-t-elle, ivre de rage.

L'autre créature tourna la tête vers elle et voyant ce qu'elle faisait à sa compagne, montra les crocs. Brittany tendit le bras pour la saisir mais elle l'esquiva et poussa un hurlement strident. Le premier monstre cessa de se débattre et Brittany le lâcha avec dégoût, se jetant en avant pour s'occuper du deuxième. Animée par une colère froide, elle ignora la tête difforme, les yeux aveugles, la viscosité du corps maigre et le saisit au niveau du coup pour le noyer avec application.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de mouvement de la part de la bête, elle recula précipitamment, cherchant aussitôt Santana du regard. La jeune femme s'était repliée dans un coin et observait le spectacle des deux corps flottant à la surface, tétanisée. Courbaturée, essoufflée, Brittany s'empressa de nager jusqu'à elle.

« San... Ça... Ça va ? »

La brune ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer de ses yeux écarquillés. Brittany l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna en direction de la rive, supportant péniblement la douleur lancinante qui engourdissait son épaule. Elles rampèrent avec difficulté hors du lac, recrachant des filets d'eau. Brittany s'assit et s'efforça de reprendre son souffle, épuisée. De son côté, Santana se débarrassa précipitamment de son sac et de son casque. Celui-ci s'était complètement déréglé, tombant sur son front ruisselant et lui masquant la vue. Le rai lumineux éclaira le plafond humide avant d'être étouffé par la paroi contre laquelle Santana le balança.

Brittany jeta des coups d'œil en direction du lac, à la recherche d'autres créatures. Mais elle ne voyait que les deux cadavres blanchâtres qui dérivaient légèrement. Sentant son estomac se soulever à cette vue, elle détourna précipitamment les yeux.

« Bon sang... haleta Santana d'une voix cassée. Britt... »

La blonde releva la tête pour la fixer avec inquiétude.

« Tu n'as rien ? » demanda-t-elle.

Un filet d'eau dégoulinait dans sa nuque et elle retira péniblement son casque.

« Je crois qu'on devrait plutôt poser la question à Gollum et Voldemort... » murmura Santana, et elle laissa échapper un rire étranglé.

Une peur sans nom était encore visible dans son regard voilé mais elle reprenait déjà des couleurs.

« J'ai laissé mon sac au fond de l'eau, déclara Brittany. Il faut que j'aille le récupérer... »

Elles relevèrent la tête et se fixèrent longuement.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire quand tu as peur, dit Santana avec un sourire un peu faiblard.

- Et moi quand tu dis que tu es terrifiée...

- Je n'aurais pas dû me casser la figure. Excuse-moi.

- Je crois que ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser auprès de nos deux... copines. »

Elles rirent toutes les deux cette fois-ci. C'était bizarre comme situation... Brittany ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi elle ne ressentait pas une terreur profonde. Elle aurait dû. Mais elle était juste immensément soulagée de revoir Santana... et c'était réciproque de toute évidence.

« Allons chercher les autres avant que d'autres saloperies ne nous tombent sur la figure... » décida Santana en se levant tant bien que mal.

Brittany acquiesça machinalement. Le goût âcre de l'eau sale persistait dans sa bouche, la rendant nauséeuse. Malheureusement, elle avait encore le sac à récupérer...

Tournant la tête vers le lac, elle resta un instant immobile, contemplant les cadavres blancs. Elle ne put retenir un frisson.

...

...

...

« Bon, eh bien je crois que la question ne se pose plus. » déclara platement Sam.

Tous quatre fixèrent le croisement qui s'ouvrait devant eux d'un œil vide. Rachel fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude.

« En espérant que les autres nous trouvent... » compléta Quinn d'une voix lasse.

Ils s'entreregardèrent et, d'un commun accord, se laissèrent tomber au sol.

« Combien de temps ça va prendre à votre avis ? demanda Blaine.

- Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'ils sont partis ? » répliqua Sam avec mauvaise humeur.

L'autre ne dit plus rien. Quinn tendit l'oreille, à l'affût de quelconques bruits. Mais ils étaient si loin à présent que les créatures étaient inaudibles.

Machinalement, elle resserra sa prise autour de la main de Rachel. Elles ne se lâchaient plus, au grand dam de Sam, qui comprenait de moins en moins ce qui était en train de se passer depuis la scène du pendentif. Quant à Blaine, tout cela lui passait au-dessus. Il était beaucoup trop anxieux, ne pensant qu'aux secours et au moment béni où ils sortiraient tous enfin de là.

« J'ai soif... » ne put s'empêcher de grommeler Sam pour la énième fois.

Quinn se laissa aller contre la paroi derrière elle, essayant de prendre son mal en patience. Elle sentit Rachel qui appuyait précautionneusement la tête sur son épaule, poussant un léger soupir.

Elle se demanda quelle heure il était. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps les secours étaient censés être là. Elle se demanda depuis quand ils étaient tous coincés au fond de cette grotte. Trois jours ? Elle n'arrivait plus à faire le compte...

Le silence bourdonnant se prolongea, les enveloppant dans son étau de fer. Blaine se rendit compte qu'il préférait encore quand ils entendaient les clapotis répétitifs. Sam se dit qu'il avait vraiment très_très _soif.

Les paupières de Quinn étaient lourdes. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à dormir assez. Elle lutta pendant quelques secondes, puis, impuissante, ferma lentement les yeux. Les visages fatigués de Sam et Blaine disparurent, la roche sombre qui les entourait se volatilisa et elle resta malgré tout parfaitement consciente de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et des rares bruits qui résonnaient autour d'elle. Elle entendait toujours la respiration apaisée de Rachel et celle plus précipitée, moins régulière de Sam, victime d'une soif de plus en plus dévorante.

Elle distinguait aussi parfaitement les battements de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique. Ils résonnaient avec la même normalité, la même fidélité et ce malgré toutes les fois où Quinn s'était demandée si son cœur ne venait pas de se briser en mille morceaux. C'était bizarre... Vraiment...

« Je ne voulais pas le garder... » entendit-elle soudain Rachel murmurer.

Quinn se figea, déstabilisée.

« Je ne voulais vraiment pas... » répéta la brunette.

Elle parlait de façon presque inaudible. Quinn n'ouvrit pas les yeux et fit de son mieux pour l'écouter avec attention. Elle entendait toujours les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Ils tambourinaient plus vite et plus fort à présent.

« Tu l'avais laissé sur ta coiffeuse, chuchota Rachel. Je me souviens t'avoir vu l'enlever le temps d'enfiler ta tenue de scène. Ensuite, tu t'es maquillée, et il gisait toujours au même endroit, au milieu de tes produits cosmétiques. Et puis soudain, Puck est venu nous dire que nous passions cinq minutes plus tôt que prévu. Je me souviens que tout le monde a accéléré, c'était vraiment la folie... Tu t'es mis un dernier coup de mascara et tu es partie, tes chaussures à la main. Je me suis levée et machinalement, juste avant de m'en aller, j'ai vérifié que tu n'avais pas oublié de remettre ta croix. Mais elle était toujours là. Je l'ai regardée, un peu désemparée, et puis j'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux coulisses. Tu t'étais perdue au milieu du reste du Glee Club et j'ai hésité, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. L'instant d'après, Finn est venue me chercher, complètement paniqué, parce-que notre tableau s'ouvrait sur un solo de moi et que je traînais toujours dans le fond. Alors j'ai fait une chose complètement idiote : j'ai pris le pendentif et je l'ai coincé sous la ceinture de ma robe. J'aurais pu le laisser là et tu l'aurais vu en revenant. Mais... je l'ai pris avec moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que je l'ai su sur le moment mais je ne m'en rappelle plus...En tout cas, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? On a gagné les Nationales. Ça a été un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, Quinn... et tout ce temps sur scène, j'avais conscience de ton pendentif sur ma hanche gauche. Je crois... Je crois qu'il nous a portés chance. C'est peut-être naïf ou idiot mais... après cela, j'ai décidé de le garder un tout petit peu plus longtemps... Et à chaque fois j'ai remis le moment de te le rendre au lendemain. Je te voyais tout le temps sans et je n'ai cessé de me sentir coupable... cependant j'ai continué de le garder avec moi, à tel point que c'est devenu quelque-chose d'habituel. Je ne voulais pas te le prendre comme ça, Quinn. Et j'ai toujours évité de penser que c'était du vol... même si au final c'était du vol... Mais j'ai juste toujours eu l'impression idiote que c'était mon porte-bonheur. »

Quinn rouvrit un œil et elle la vit qui examinait la croix, la faisant lentement tourner devant elle.

« Je suis désolée... conclut Rachel en fronçant le nez d'un air coupable. Je ne voulais vraiment pas le garder aussi longtemps... »

Elle tendit la chaîne à Quinn.

« Tiens, reprends-le. Et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

- J'ai dit que tu pouvais le garder, grommela aussitôt la blonde.

- Mais ce n'est pas à moi.

- Maintenant si.

- Mais... pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Rachel resta silencieuse pendant de longues secondes, vraisemblablement désemparée.

« Quinn ?

- Rachel ?

- Est-ce que tu es en train de te moquer de moi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu tiens beaucoup à cette croix, non ? Ce n'est pas comme quand tu m'as dit de garder ton serre-tête après notre empoignade près du piano, si ? »

Quinn réfléchit longuement, puis lâcha d'une voix hésitante :

« Qui te dit que je me moquais de toi à ce moment-là ? »

Rachel se redressa brusquement et au rai lumineux qui se braquait soudain sur elle, Quinn devina qu'elle la dévisageait avec insistance. Elle n'osa cependant pas la regarder.

« Tu te moques vraiment de moi, Quinn Fabray... chuchota Rachel d'un ton outré.

- Quoi ? murmura Quinn.

- Je crois que je ne te comprendrai jamais...

- Je ne me comprends pas moi-même des fois, alors comme ça on est quittes...

- _Quinn._

- _Rachel. _

- Je sais quand tu te moques de moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait forcément être ça ?

- Tu tiens énormément à ce pendentif. Tu ne te montrais jamais sans jusqu'à ce que tu le perdes aux Nationales...

-... et que tu le caches soigneusement sous ta ceinture, » compléta Quinn.

Rachel bredouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles, mal à l'aise, puis se ressaisissant, lâcha avec sévérité :

« Tu peux le reprendre maintenant. Je n'en ai plus besoin. De toute manière, étant donné notre situation actuelle, il est évident qu'il ne me porte plus bonheur du tout... alors... »

Elle haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'un ton imperturbable, répéta :

« Garde-le.

- Mon Dieu, Quinn... Et tu penses que je vais te croire quand tu m'offres quelque-chose d'aussi important ? »

La blonde jeta un regard de biais à Rachel, prenant tout son temps pour constater l'incrédulité qui se lisait dans les yeux de la brune.

« Eh bien au moins vous vous assortirez bien... » se retint-elle de dire.

Elle se contenta de sourire avec impassibilité à la jeune femme.

« Je te trouve très bizarre depuis quelques heures... » conclut cette dernière en lui jetant un dernier regard suspicieux.

Mais Rachel garda le pendentif et ne s'en plaignit plus.

Elle n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de se vautrer dans sa confusion car des bruits rompirent le silence relatif qui les enveloppait. Blaine se releva d'un bond, aussitôt alarmé, et Sam fit de même, mais moins aisément. Rachel fut si empressée qu'elle tira violemment Quinn à sa suite. Elle s'excusa hâtivement et l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds avec plus de délicatesse.

« Ça aurait été bien qu'on ait au moins de quoi nous défendre... grommela Sam en serrant et desserrant les poings.

- J'ai un briquet si tu veux, » déclara Quinn d'un ton ironique.

Mais elle n'en menait pas large et Rachel ne fut pas la seule à deviner l'anxiété dissimulée sous sa façade caractéristique. Ils restèrent tous figés, fixant l'obscurité avec nervosité. Quinn tendait l'oreille, aux aguets, craignant paradoxalement d'entendre un quelconque ricanement. Cependant, leurs respirations étaient si bruyantes qu'ils avaient du mal à distinguer quoi-que-ce-soit.

Soudain, des silhouettes surgirent du couloir de droite et Sam se retint de justesse de se jeter sur elles.

« Salut, les nuls... » claironna Santana d'une voix essoufflée.


	37. Christmas Lights

Bon, en attendant le prochain chapitre, je vous propose un petit interlude avec le chapitre de Noël de cette année... à temps, celui-ci ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! ;)

Il n'a pas de place particulière dans la chronologie de la fic vu que c'est un retour en arrière, donc vous n'êtes ni obligés de le lire maintenant, ni obligés de le lire tout court :)

**Joyeux Noël les poutoux ! **

P.S : je n'ai pas eu le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil à vos reviews, donc j'en évoquerai peut-être certaines à l'occasion de la publication du prochain "vrai" chapitre ! en attendant, amusez-vous bien... et ne mangez pas trop, car on sait tous que la période des fêtes est pire que tout quand on veut garder la ligne ;) (perso, j'ai abandonné depuis longtemps maaaais vous avez bien le droit d'essayer... l'important c'est de participer muahahaha !)

**Playlist : **

**This Kind Of Like Keeps Breaking Your Heart - Hammock **

**Some Nights (Intro) - fun. **

**A Dustland Fairytale - The Killers **

**Disenchanted - My Chemical Romance **

**Slow and Steady - Of Monsters and Men **

**All I Want For Christmas Is You - My Chemical Romance **

**Christmas Lights - Coldplay**

* * *

><p><strong>- 24 décembre 2011, Senior Year <strong>

_..._

_..._

_''When you're still waiting for the snow to fall  
><em>

_Doesn't really feel like Christmas at all''_

...

...

Le feu ronflait dans la cheminée, parant le salon d'un halo orangeâtre où se mêlaient des ombres sans cesse changeantes. Sur le montant de marbre, cinq chaussettes pendaient, vides. Les noms de leurs propriétaires étaient soigneusement tricotés sur le devant, dans un entrelacement rouge et vert.

_''Charlotte''  
><em>

_''Quinn''  
><em>

_''Liz''  
><em>

_''Andy''  
><em>

_''Judy'' _

Il y avait de la place pour une sixième chaussette. Cependant, elle avait été laissée vacante. Quelqu'un avait cherché à combler l'espace inoccupé en plaçant une bougie en forme de sucre d'orge. Le piano reposait dans un coin, à moitié masqué par le sapin magnifique et imposant. Par les fenêtres, on apercevait le paysage nocturne, silencieux et froid. Le jardin se noyait dans un blanc inhospitalier et l'herbe soigneusement tondue ne bougeait pas, figée par le givre qui sévissait depuis deux semaines déjà. L'ombre des balançoires sur lesquelles s'étaient autrefois amusées les deux sœurs se faisait solitaire et quelque-chose comme une mélancolie poignante se dégageait du jardin abandonné.

Quinn tira le rideau avec douceur et se détourna de la fenêtre. Le feu se mit à siffler. Précipitamment, elle attrapa un tison pour remuer le bois ronflant. Les flammes se remirent à sautiller avec allégresse presque aussitôt. Dans le fond, les chorus envoûtants de _O Holy Night_ résonnaient comme les échos de fantômes oubliés, et peinaient à masquer la conversation de moins en moins sereine qui avait lieu à l'étage. Machinalement, Quinn lissa les plis de sa robe. Elle réarrangea une guirlande qui s'était rebellée sur le côté gauche du sapin - le même sapin, toujours le même, malgré la réduction progressive des effectifs des Fabray -. L'arbre était beau. Il sentait bon et il trônait fièrement, au milieu de ce salon non moins fier. Quinn balaya les lieux du regard. Tout dans la pièce était en accord avec ce moment particulier de l'année. Des décorations, de la fausse neige sur les vitres, des chandelles allumées dont les flammes timides brillaient dans tous les coins... Quinn laissa son attention dériver une nouvelle fois sur les cinq chaussettes vides.

Tout faisait penser à Noël. Et pourtant, en ce jour de réveillon, l'atmosphère de la maison des Fabray ne renvoyait rien, si ce n'était un écho creux des Noëls passés. L'année dernière, il y avait eu Charlie, Liz et Andy pour tenir compagnie aux deux résidentes restantes. L'année d'avant encore, ça avait été comme il fallait : Quinn, sa mère, sa sœur, son père et Brittany et Santana. Tout avant n'avait été qu'une succession de Noëls bien comme il fallait, festifs, traditionnels, chaleureux, familiaux, ordonnés, soignés, organisés...

Noël chez les Fabray.

Quinn soupira, pinça les lèvres et d'une démarche peu empressée, sortit du salon. Lorsqu'elle se trouva dans le hall, la voix de sa mère lui parut d'un coup plus audible. Quinn secoua machinalement la tête et fit de son mieux pour ignorer les paroles qui étaient prononcées. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit qu'elle avait laissé son portable à l'abandon, au milieu des clés et des bibelots placés dans une coupelle près de l'entrée.

« Écoute, Elizabeth... Oui, c'est exact, Elizabeth ! Je ne te donnerai plus de Lizzie ou de Liz tant que tu ne m'auras pas écoutée... Non, je ne te force à rien ! Laisse-moi finir, je te prie, ou je finirai par croire que cette jeune femme à qui je parle à oublier toutes les bonnes manières qui lui ont été inculquées ici... Écoute-moi, Liz... _Elizabeth_. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas contente, arrête donc... Tu vas venir. J'ai encore les billets du retour dans mon tiroir. Je te rembourserai l'aller quand tu seras ici. Tu ne seras pas là pour le réveillon, bien entendu que non... Mais tu prends l'avion demain, et comme ça tu pourras passer Noël et le reste de la semaine avec nous... »

Quinn serra les dents. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce que sa mère avait à dire. Bon sang, elle ne voulait rien entendre du tout. Cela ne servirait à rien de toute manière. Il y avait bien une demi-heure que sa mère était au téléphone.

Quinn attrapa son portable, vérifia rapidement si elle avait de quelconques messages non-lus et, presque avec précipitation, elle prit le chemin de la cuisine. Son regard remarqua les cakes, les biscuits, les légumes, les apéritifs divers et variés. Elle s'approcha du four pour vérifier que tout se passait bien avec la dinde, ajusta la température puis resta un instant là, debout au milieu de la cuisine, à observer le carrelage, les placards, le plan de travail, les ustensiles laissés éparpillés un peu partout. Il y avait de la farine sur la nappe de la table, les moules reposaient au milieu. Des biscuits attendaient d'être mis au four, posés de travers sur une chaise.

Il y en aurait de trop pour deux. Quinn se demanda ce qu'elles allaient faire de tout cela.

Elle croisa les bras, remit une mèche de cheveux en place derrière son oreille. Elle fronça le nez.

Brusquement, elle se demanda ce que faisaient Brittany et Santana en cet instant. Elle les avait vues s'embrasser sous le gui, peu de temps avant le début des vacances. Cela signifiait-il qu'elles étaient enfin ensembles ou bien... ?

Il aurait été faux de dire que Quinn suivait tout cela de loin. A la vérité, elle ne suivait rien du tout. Ces deux adolescentes avaient été pendant un temps ces deux meilleures amies et voilà qu'elle se trouvait incapable de dire ce qu'il advenait de leur relation. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si c'était un secret. Oui, bien entendu, dans le lycée, personne ne le savait. Il ne valait mieux pas. Il y avait des rumeurs, c'était inévitable. Mais puisqu'on disait que Brittany était une dévergondée et que l'ensemble des Cheerios aussi, cela passait bien. Les footballeurs et autres imbéciles aimaient bien à ricaner en s'imaginant les pompom-girls en train de s'amuser dans les vestiaires. Cela sauvait Brittany et Santana, en quelque-sorte...

Mais alors quoi ?

Étaient-elles enfin ensemble ?

Le regard de Quinn se perdit dans le vague. Ses yeux ambrés glissèrent sur les meubles de la cuisine sans les voir. Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle rien à l'idée de savoir les deux jeunes filles enfin au clair avec elles-mêmes ? Aucune joie, aucune satisfaction, pas même... pas même quoi ?

Il n'y avait rien à ressentir. Cela ne la concernait pas.

Elle libéra la chaise occupée par les biscuits, posa le plat sur la table, et s'assit machinalement.

Est-ce que c'était romantique ? De s'embrasser sous le gui, comme cela ? N'était-ce pas un peu trop... cliché ?

Quinn appuya son coude sur la table et, pensive, laissa son menton reposer dans sa paume ouverte. Elle resta là, à observer la cuisine et à réfléchir au sens que tout cela avait. Elle se demanda si c'était pathétique de ne pas savoir ainsi... Elle se demanda... ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Elle ne ressentait pas d'inquiétude, pas de lassitude, pas d'agacement...

Elle se posait ces questions de la même façon qu'un scientifique se demande pourquoi cette souris meurt et pourquoi cette souris vit après l'administration de tel produit.

Alors quoi ?

Brittany et Santana étaient-elles enfin ensemble ? Passaient-elles leur Noël ensemble ?

Ah non, leurs parents n'étaient pas au courant.

Quinn fronça les sourcils. Qu'en savait-elle au juste ?

« Quinnie ! » cria brusquement sa mère.

Elle déboula dans la cuisine, essoufflée. Son air paniqué s'évanouit dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur le four.

« Ah, merci mon Dieu, tu as pensé à vérifier la dinde... soupira-t-elle avec un sourire un peu étourdi. J'avais complètement oublié avec... »

Elle hésita, puis, pour éviter d'avoir à finir sa phrase, elle agita la main d'un air vague. Il y eut un moment de flottement, durant lequel Judy détailla toute la cuisine. A son expression, Quinn comprit qu'elle se rendait finalement compte qu'elle avait_ beaucoup trop_ cuisiné.

« Bon... finit par dire sa mère. J'ai encore un coup de fil à passer... »

Elle s'arrêta afin de réarranger ses cheveux, légèrement décoiffés après sa course folle dans les escaliers.

« Je compte sur toi pour arrêter la dinde, d'accord ? » conclut-elle avec un sourire à l'intention de Quinn.

Celle-ci la regarda un instant sans mot dire, toujours appuyée contre la table. De nombreuses questions tourbillonnèrent dans son crâne. Des anodines, d'autres moins... Le sourire de Judy se crispa un peu, à attendre ainsi que sa fille réponde. Mais Quinn continua de l'observer avec attention, silencieuse.

Tu vas rappeler Liz ? Tu penses sincèrement que cela va aboutir ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu n'as pas compris qu'elle ne voulait pas nous voir ? Qu'elle ne voulait pas _me_ voir ? Connais-tu seulement Liz ? Sais-tu quelle genre de personne têtue c'est ?

Finalement, Quinn se borna à sourire, de son sourire de papier glacé qu'elle se plaquait sur le visage depuis qu'elle s'était débarrassée de sa teinture rose, faute de mieux.

« D'accord, maman... »

Judy acquiesça aussitôt et, lui adressant un dernier sourire, sortit de la cuisine. Ses talons résonnèrent mécaniquement dans la maison paisible, s'estompant progressivement, jusqu'à atteindre le premier étage, où là ils ne furent plus que _tap-tap_ étouffés. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Judy Fabray omit de refermer la porte derrière elle. Quinn ne put plus rater un bribe de la conversation. En se postant au pied des escaliers pour espionner discrètement, elle aurait eu le même résultat.

« Bonsoir, Liz... Oui, c'est encore moi... Il n'est que dix-neuf heures, _ma chère_. Je sais très bien qu'Andy ne rentre du travail que dans une heure... Comment ça ? Si tu crois que je ne parle qu'à toi, tu te trompes... Oui, c'est bien parce-que je parle à ton mari que j'ai su que tu mentais quand tu disais que tu avais quelque-chose de prévu pour les fêtes... Ne sois pas idiote, tu as Charlie... _Charlotte_ je veux dire. Tu ne sortirais jamais avec des amies alors que tu dois t'occuper d'elle. Tu n'as rien de prévu, Liz, arrête d'essayer d'esquiver. »

Un long silence. Bien malgré elle, Quinn tendit l'oreille. Elle voulut se fermer à tout cela, elle voulut s'y fermer de toutes ses forces. Mais la curiosité la dévorait et bien qu'elle ne pût entendre ce que sa sœur disait à l'autre bout du fil, elle mourait d'envie de savoir dans quel état d'esprit elle était. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me voir, Liz ?...

Quinn connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. Cependant, c'étaient comme toutes les comptines obsédantes et malsaines : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se la répéter, encore et encore. Pourquoi, Liz, pourquoi ?

« Elizabeth Fabray ! gronda soudainement sa mère, dans un regain d'énergie. Sais-tu seulement à quoi sert Noël ? A partager un moment avec sa famille. Et nous sommes ta famille, Liz... Les parents d'Andy ne peuvent vous recevoir... alors pourquoi pas nous ? Je sais très bien que tu as quelques problèmes à venir ici dans les périodes spéciales mais... S'il-te-plaît, Liz. Tu manques à ta sœur... et tu me manques à moi. »

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel. Cela n'avait pas pris longtemps avant que sa mère ne se traîne aux pieds de son aînée. La voix de Judy Fabray était devenue suppliante. Elle n'était plus très loin de la plainte.

« Lizzie... dit Judy à mi-voix. Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passée entre Quinnie et toi... Elle refuse de m'en parler et toi aussi. Mais vous êtes sœurs, et peu importe vos désaccords, tu ne peux pas agir comme si tu ne la connaissais plus... Je ne sais rien, ce qui est un comble puisque je suis votre mère tout de même, mais je voudrais que tu mettes tes différends avec elle de côté pour venir passer Noël ici. Amène Charlotte et si Andy ne peut venir tout de suite, il nous rejoindra dans la semaine. Cela vous a plu à tous les trois l'année dernière, n'est-ce pas ?... Comment ça _''les circonstances ont changé''_ ?... Écoute, Liz, il est facile de me dire cela quand je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se trame entre Quinn et toi... »

De nouveau, une certaine irritation était réapparue dans le ton de Judy Fabray. Quinn en aurait presque souri ; l'ombre de ce que sa mère avait été se manifestait dans ce genre de moments. Et Quinn se rappelait alors à quel point elles se ressemblaient.

Elle finit par se lever de table. La conversation se poursuivait avec elle-même comme sujet principal et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle s'approcha de la porte vitrée, qui, dans un coin, permettait d'accéder au jardin. Quinn l'ouvrit et la referma à demi derrière elle. Elle se retrouva alors dans le froid de l'hiver. Fouillant dans la poche de sa robe, elle en sortit son paquet de cigarettes.

Elle avisa soudain les balançoires debout au milieu du jardin, abandonnées depuis tant et tant d'années. Se retournant, Quinn regarda la maison. Les guirlandes lumineuses avaient été accrochées, comme chaque année. La fenêtre de sa chambre ne laissait voir qu'une obscurité insondable. Elle refit face au jardin et traînant des pieds, se dirigea vers les balançoires. L'une d'elle était cassée et pendait de travers, inutile. L'autre était simplement couverte de poussière. C'était celle que Quinn préférait étant petite, et cela parce-qu'elle pouvait voir la rue de cet endroit-là, même quand elle se balançait à toute vitesse, faisant trembler les pieds de la structure.

Quinn s'assit dessus. Un gémissement accueillit son poids. Oui, bien entendu, elle n'était plus aussi légère que dix ans plus tôt... Elle soupira. Son briquet émit un claquement sec et le bout de sa cigarette flamboya faiblement, tel une luciole au milieu du paysage recouvert d'un blanc mort. Quinn n'avait pas conscience du froid qui gelait les buissons et figeait les quelques arbres que comptaient le jardin. Elle croisa les jambes, examina la laine rouge vif de ses collants d'un air absent, puis leva les yeux au ciel. Celui-ci était dépourvu d'étoiles. Ce n'était qu'une large surface bleu foncé, parfois perturbée par des nuages grisâtres. Il n'avait pas neigé. Il ne neigerait peut-être pas, même si on passait rarement un hiver sans neige à Lima. Mais peu importe...

Quinn commença à se balancer légèrement. A chaque mouvement, tout grinçait et se plaignait, emplissant le jardin silencieux d'échos solitaires. De part et d'autre de la maison des Fabray, les autres habitations baignaient dans des halos jaunâtres, provenant des fenêtres, toutes illuminées. Quinn pouvait voir des ombres se mouvoir avec énergie. On entendait des rires lointains. Tout était décoré de façon beaucoup moins somptueuse, mais là où il n'y avait pas l'apparence, il y avait au moins le fond.

Le cœur de Quinn se serra. Elle savait que la voisine de gauche recevait ses dix petits-fils et petites-filles. Elle savait qu'elle était aussi arrière-grand-mère. Le voisin de droite était tout jeune marié et c'était le premier Noël qu'il passait avec sa femme. Le voisin d'en face venait de perdre son vieux chien de quinze ans, alors il avait acheté toute une portée à quelqu'un qui habitait à plusieurs rues de là. On n'entendait pas les jappements de la joyeuse compagnie d'ici. Quinn n'en avait pas besoin. Elle savait, c'était suffisant.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? A quoi cela lui servait-il de savoir ?

Pourquoi en savait-elle autant sur la vie des autres et si peu sur la sienne ?

Qu'y avait-il à savoir de toute manière ?

Elle observa la fumée de sa cigarette qui s'évaporait au milieu de l'air glacé. Elle aperçut soudain son reflet dans une des fenêtres de sa maison. C'était une forme sombre, une forme inconnue, une forme étrangère. Elle avait des cheveux blonds. Quinn effleura machinalement le sommet de son crâne. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait habituée à cette couleur. Elle ne l'avait reprise que depuis le début des vacances de Noël. Ses tee-shirts déchirés et ses collants troués étaient allés rejoindre la chaussette de Russell Fabray dans la poubelle. Quinn avait repris ses cardigans et ses jupes de petite fille sage. Elle ne voyait plus l'intérêt de se vêtir de façon extravagante. A vrai dire... l'avait-elle vu à un quelconque moment ?

Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ?

Elle leva sa cigarette devant elle et la regarda d'un air morne.

Elle n'avait rien gagné, si ce n'était cette mauvaise habitude...

Tu l'as fait pour attirer les regards, hein ? ricana une petite voix. Quinn frissonna, croisa un bras sur sa poitrine frémissante et porta de nouveau la cigarette à sa bouche.

Attirer les regards de qui ? répliqua-t-elle avec âpreté.

De tous. C'est évident.

J'avais déjà tous les regards que je voulais avec mon poste de capitaine. Les gens m'admiraient, ils voulaient être comme moi...

Au début, oui... Mais ensuite ? Tu t'es faite engrossée, tu es devenue folle, tu es devenue méconnaissable... Tu aurais pu être reine de promo, mais la volonté que tout le monde avait de tourner Kurt en ridicule a dépassé le semblant de respect que tu inspirais encore... N'en as-tu pas assez de cette image de papier glacé ? Tu es bien triste, Quinn Fabray.

Je ne suis pas triste.

Alors pourquoi t'es-tu subitement teint les cheveux en rose ? Pourquoi mentir sur cet homme de quarante ans que tu n'as jamais vu ? Pourquoi te prendre pour une rebelle, quelqu'un que tu n'es pas ? Tu aimes bien rentrer dans une case, tu ne supportes pas de sortir des rangs... Et qu'étaient-ce que ces cheveux roses si ce n'est une énième case ? Après la jeune première, la Cheerio impitoyable, l'ado enceinte et désespérée, la tranquille fille en rédemption... la rebelle désinvolte.

Alors ce n'était pas pour attirer les regards.

Bien sûr que si... Les regards, toujours les regards... Depuis que tu es née, tu as cette obsession maladive. Tu as été élevée ainsi, qu'y peux-tu ? Tu voulais toujours impressionner, interpeller, faire réagir... Oh papa, regarde regarde, je suis la première de la classe. Oh, Liz, regarde regarde, je suis la plus jeune capitaine des Cheerios que McKinley ait connue. Oh, maman, regarde regarde, j'ai été enceinte, abandonnée, virée de chez moi, mais je me relève et je continue. Tu ne fais rien pour toi. Tout est pour les autres, _toujours. _

C'est un mensonge.

Alors admets-le.

Admettre quoi ?

Que tu étais si paumée en ce début d'année que tu n'as pas trouvé d'autres moyens pour t'exprimer que celui de te lancer dans la provocation la plus simplette et la plus abrutissante. Oh, lycéens, regardez regardez, je suis devenue Quinn Fabray, celle qui n'en a plus rien à fiche de ce que vous pensez ou de ce que vous aimez. Je n'ai plus mes cheveux blonds de poupée, je n'ai plus mes tenues de jeune première, je n'ai plus mon sourire plein de fausseté. C'est moi et je ne reviendrai jamais en arrière.

Ce n'était pas moi.

Exactement. Alors cette fille seule au fond de son jardin, sur cette balançoire abandonnée elle aussi... c'est toi ?

...

Tu voulais attirer les regards. Avec toute ta bande de Skanks et toutes tes bêtises débiles... Bon sang, tu étais pire qu'un garçon qui fait les quatre cents coups pour montrer à quel point il est ô combien cool et ô combien au-dessus de tout le reste. Oh, regarde regarde, Rachel, je suis cool et je m'en fiche.

Cela n'a rien à voir avec Rachel.

Vraiment ? Tu en es bien sûre ?

Cela. N'a. Rien. A. Voir. Avec. Rachel.

Pas la peine de gronder comme une louve qui protège ses enfants. Depuis quand tout ce que tu fais n'a rien à voir avec Rachel ? Depuis quand, Quinn Fabray ?

Cela n'a rien à voir avec elle. C'est vrai.

C'est faux. Tu te mens encore à toi-même après tout ce temps ? Pourtant, tu as fini par admettre que tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis amoureuse de Rachel Berry, c'est vrai. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne l'ai pas fait pour attirer son attention.

Alors quoi ? Qui ? Tu fais tout pour elle. Ah, qu'est-ce que tu peux être bornée. Pire que Liz même. Depuis quand d'ailleurs reconnais-tu enfin aimer Rachel ? Tu as l'impression que tu l'as toujours admis, n'est-ce pas ? Mais quand précisément ? Quand arrête-t-on de se mentir et se borne-t-on simplement à faire semblant ? N'était-ce pas devant ce piano, avant les Régionales ? Quand tu vois ses yeux implorants et son regard égaré au moment où tu réponds par l'affirmatif à sa question à propos de Finn et toi... Quand tu vois qu'elle recule alors que tu avances, effrayée et incrédule, étourdie et déstabilisée... Pourtant, la plus étourdie des deux à cet instant, c'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais tellement envie de l'embrasser, si fort, avec tant de passion... Ce feu qui te brûlait de l'intérieur... Il te picotait et te dévorait toute crue. Es-tu avec Finn, Quinn ? Oui. Mais c'est toi que j'ai envie d'embrasser. Ah. Je crois bien que tu es la reine des ironies, Quinn Fabray.

Oui, c'est à ce moment-là que je l'ai admis.

Pourquoi ?

Je... Je ne pouvais plus le faire. Je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais plus.

Oui, c'est compréhensible. Pratiquement deux ans passés à jouer l'ennemie méprisante et haineuse... Il y a un moment où l'on ne peut qu'arrêter. Même toi, Quinn Fabray, tu n'aurais pas pu continuer jusqu'au bout... Mais tu as eu du mal à t'y faire, hein ? Cette gifle, pendant le bal de promo...

Je m'en suis tellement voulue...

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas.

Pourtant, cela paraît bien simple. Qu'est-ce qui est pire : gifler une personne quelconque par dépit ? ou gifler une personne qu'on aime par dépit ? Pourquoi l'as-tu giflée ?

Je voulais être reine du bal.

Était-ce plus important que Rachel ?

Oui.

Non. As-tu donc tout oublié ? Ce moment de flou où tu ne sais plus si tu en veux à Rachel parce-qu'elle vogue entre Finn et Jesse pendant que toi tu perds tout... ou parce-qu'elle continue sa vie pendant que toi tu t'es arrêtée au bord de ce gouffre ?

C'est la même chose.

C'est vrai. Ta vie se réduit à cela, Quinn Fabray. Constater qu'à un échec, succède un autre. Te teindre les cheveux en rose, devenir cette fille désinvolte... Te rappelles-tu quand Rachel est venue te chercher sous les gradins ?

J'ai cru en mourir...

Elle est venue pour toi... pour te ramener au Glee Club. Avais-tu compris à ce moment qu'elle venait justement parce-que c'était toi ? Pas pour le Glee Club, car un membre manquant se remplacerait, peu importe la façon... Mais pour toi.

Je l'avais compris.

Cela t'a rendue furieuse hein ? De voir à quoi aurait pu ressembler votre amitié ?

Non.

Non ?

Cela m'a rendue triste. J'avais l'impression d'avoir tout gâché.

On ne sait plus où est la frontière entre succès et gâchis avec toi, Quinn Fabray. Si tout était à refaire, pourrais-tu améliorer ton comportement, tes actions, tes sentiments, tes émotions ? Car tu es celle que tu es, tu es cette fille qui a grandi ainsi, avec ci, avec ça. Dans un autre monde, tu trouverais peut-être le moyen de tout gâcher aussi. Tu es peut-être faite pour cela, échouer encore et encore. Et même quand tu essayes de façon explicite, quand tu veux montrer que tu existes, cela ne marche pas. Rachel est venue te revoir et... après ? Elle a continué d'être avec Finn et tu as continué d'être avec ces stupides émotions qui te collent à la peau depuis plus de deux ans maintenant.

Je crois que... Je crois que je voulais attirer son attention.

Ah, tu l'admets.

Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi donc est-ce que je fais ce que je fais ?

Je crois que personne ne pourrait répondre à cela. Tu es si perturbante. Si même toi, tu te perds, personne ne pourra te retrouver. Te rends-tu compte que tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il advient de Brittany et Santana ? C'est pathétique.

Non. Je n'y peux rien.

Pourquoi ?

Je...

Tu es une lâche. Tu te caches sous des déguisements, tu te caches si bien qu'après tu as cette impression que tu as fait de ton mieux alors que ce n'est pas vrai. Le mieux que tu pourrais faire, ce serait d'être franche. Mais c'est un niveau que tu n'atteindras jamais. En tout cas, pas maintenant.

A quoi pourrait bien me servir la franchise ? A quoi m'a-t-elle servie avec Liz ? Elle ne veut même plus venir maintenant...

Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que cela serait gratuit ? Cela a un prix, bien entendu. Toujours.

Je ne veux pas payer. Je ne veux pas avoir à...

A quoi ? A prendre des risques ? A essayer d'enjamber le gouffre ? A te jeter dedans sans te poser plus de questions ?

Tout cela à la fois.

C'est dommage. Teins-toi les cheveux en bleu la prochaine fois, cela marchera peut-être mieux.

La petite voix se tut. Les pensées noires de Quinn se volatilisèrent d'un coup. Ressasser était fatiguant et à la fois une de ses activités préférés.

« Joyeux Noël... » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire cynique.

Elle leva de nouveau le nez vers le ciel. Il était toujours aussi vide. Et il ne neigeait toujours pas.

Quinn avait arrêté de se balancer. Elle se leva. La bise commençait à devenir mordante. Elle était à deux pas de la porte vitrée lorsque sa mère surgit, l'ouvrant en grand.

« Maman... » balbutia Quinn.

Elle laissa tomber sa cigarette dans l'herbe. C'était trop tard cependant. Sa mère se contenta de sourire.

« Ma chérie, dit-elle avec douceur, si tu crois que je n'avais pas deviné depuis le temps, tu te fourvoies complètement. J'espère simplement que tu ne comptes pas t'accrocher à cette mauvaise habitude. Tu sais bien comment ça a fini pour ton grand-père. »

Quinn acquiesça, un peu sonnée.

« Oh mais tu es complètement gelée ma parole, reprit Judy, et elle lui frotta vigoureusement les épaules. Quelle idée aussi de rester là... Il ne neige peut-être pas mais nous sommes quand même en hiver... Viens. »

Quinn la suivit, pareille à une somnambule. Le téléphone était posé sur le sommet du frigo. La dinde avait été sortie du four et fumait sur la table, dégageant une délicieuse odeur.

« Est-ce que Liz va venir ? » demanda abruptement Quinn.

Sa mère se retourna et la contempla, déstabilisée. De toute évidence, elle croyait avoir bien cacher l'identité de son interlocuteur tout ce temps.

« Je sais que tu parlais avec elle. » dit Quinn d'une voix égale.

Judy hocha la tête et fébrilement, attrapa les biscuits laissés sur la table pour les enfourner.

« Oh, tu sais, avec Charlie et Andy, tout ça, c'est compliqué pour elle... » répondit-elle d'un air affairé.

Quinn recula précipitamment pour la laisser passer. Sa mère ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une carafe.

« Le lait de poule est prêt... déclara-t-elle, et se tournant vers Quinn, elle lui demanda avec un sourire affable : Tu veux bien le mettre sur la table ? Ah, et ajouter les serviettes ? Il doit y en avoir dans le tiroir près de la fenêtre de la salle à manger. »

Quinn la contempla un instant.

Puis, décidant qu'il était inutile d'insister, elle acquiesça et docilement, se saisit de la carafe.

...

...

...

Non, décidément, il était difficile de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait bien là du soir du réveillon. Judy s'attabla avec un enthousiasme forcé, plus forcé encore que ce qu'elle produisait d'habitude. Quinn la suivit, impassible, et ne fit rien pour la contrarier. Elles disposèrent tous les mets sur la table, arrangèrent les couverts, remplacèrent les chants un peu somnolents par quelque-chose de plus joyeux et se souhaitèrent bon appétit. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Il n'y avait pas de silences pesants, mais si Quinn et Judy parlaient, elles ne disaient rien.

C'étaient des sujets de conversation anodins, presque futiles. Les voisins, l'agenda de la semaine, la réussite de la dinde, les courses à faire, les derniers ragots...

Quinn n'avait pas repensé à son Noël avec Brittany et Santana l'année dernière parce-qu'elle avait eu la présence de Charlie et compagnie pour la distraire, pour la rendre heureuse même. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser à présent. Il y avait de cela deux ans, elle n'avait pas été dans les meilleures conditions. Enceinte et s'efforçant de le cacher, oppressée par son père qui lui en voulait beaucoup d'avoir quitté les Cheerios et qui ne comprenait pas très bien son changement de comportement, observée par une soeur alerte et attentive, ignorée par une mère qui n'avait en tête qu'un objectif, celui de faire un Noël parfait et propre, comme d'habitude...

Non, on ne pouvait pas dire que Quinn avait été à son meilleur à ce moment-là. Cependant, il y avait eu Brittany et Santana, et ce n'était que maintenant que Quinn se rendait compte à quel point leur amitié lui avait été quelque-chose d'indispensable. Elles n'avaient pas été des amies parfaites, qui la soutenaient tout le temps et la comprenaient à chaque fois... Elles s'étaient même moquées d'elle et de sa grossesse... Comme tout le monde. Mais ça avait été les seules personnes qui avaient donné à Quinn l'impression d'être autre chose qu'une vitrine. Avec Brittany et Santana, elle avait pris conscience qu'elle était une âme en peine coincée _dans_ une vitrine. Aurait-elle préféré ne jamais s'en rendre compte ?

Oh, peu importe... Avec la grossesse, tout avait de toute manière commencé à se fissurer...

Et maintenant, que restait-il de tout cela ? Quinn n'aurait même pas pu dire si ce baiser sous le gui était quelque-chose de _sérieux_. Qu'est-ce qui l'était avec ces deux imbéciles ? Quinn pouvait encore se rappeler clairement ce lendemain matin, au camp d'été de cheerleading, quand Brittany et Santana avaient échangé des regards _étranges_ et un peu... quoi ? Quinn avait en tout cas supposé que quelque-chose s'était passé. Rien de grave, rien de léger non plus... En bonne vierge ignorante, elle n'avait bien sûr pas compris. Ce n'était que plus tard qu'elle avait percuté.

En tout cas, à ce moment-là, elle avait deviné que la nature de la relation de Brittany et Santana venait de profondément changer, qu'elles voulussent l'admettre ou non.

Et maintenant quoi ?

Tout le reste du Glee Club était sûrement au courant. Et elle non. Elle ne s'y intéressait pas. Elle en payait le prix.

« Quinnie ? »

Elle releva la tête, tirée de ses pensées avec brutalité. Judy répondit à son air déstabilisé par un de ses doux sourires.

« Tu veux bien me passer les haricots, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Quinn acquiesça, muette.

« Je te trouve bien silencieuse depuis quelques minutes, reprit Judy. Quelque-chose ne va pas ? »

Elle ne la regarda pas pendant plusieurs secondes, se servant consciencieusement des haricots. Quinn en profita pour contempler un instant la rue à travers la fenêtre.

« Quinnie ? » répéta Judy.

Elle posa le plat sur la table, releva les yeux et Quinn plaqua aussitôt un sourire indolent sur sa figure pâle.

« Non, tout va bien, maman... »

Judy la regarda un instant, puis soupira. Elle ne dit rien cependant et baissa les yeux sur son assiette, entamant ses haricots. Quinn la contempla, intriguée. Elle se demanda ce que ce soupir signifiait, mais elle se contenta de garder cette pensée pour elle seule.

Le bruit des couverts remplit pendant quelques minutes le vide de la salle à manger. Quinn relevait parfois les yeux pour lorgner sa mère. Souvent, celle-ci croisait son regard et un certain malaise transparaissait alors au fond de ses pupilles. Quinn fit mine de ne pas le remarquer et mangea consciencieusement les morceaux de dinde qui se battaient encore en duel sur son assiette.

Cependant, si elle put faire semblant de ne pas remarquer la gêne certaine dans laquelle se trouvait sa mère, elle se trouva incapable d'ignorer la question qui se faisait de plus en plus pressante dans un coin de son esprit. Celle-ci lui brûla bientôt la langue, sournoise, et, sans préambule, Quinn finit par demander :

« Liz peut venir finalement ? »

La main de Judy dérapa et sa fourchette s'écrasa avec un bruit sonore dans son assiette.

« Je te l'ai dit, répondit-elle aussitôt à mi-voix. Avec Andy et-...

- Je me fiche pas mal de ce qui peut la tenir occupée, l'interrompit Quinn d'une voix cassante. Je me fiche pas mal qu'_elle_ puisse venir ou non. Tout ce que je veux, c'est voir Charlotte. »

Elle se tut, le souffle court. Judy la contemplait, les yeux écarquillés, prise au dépourvu par son éclat de voix. Quinn elle-même était surprise par sa soudaine colère. Elle ne sentait pas comme cela à l'intérieur.

« Je voudrais... reprit-elle d'un ton un peu plus calme. Je voudrais voir Charlotte... et Andy aussi. J'aime bien Andy. Il est gentil. »

Son timbre vaguement enfantin contrastait avec la dureté qu'avait prise sa voix quelques secondes plus tôt. Judy hocha plusieurs fois la tête et attrapa une serviette pour essuyer sa fourchette d'une main consciencieuse. Quinn la regarda faire, la fixant avec insistance, attendant une réponse. L'air s'était fait soudain plus lourd entre d'elles. Les cantiques joyeuses qui résonnaient dans la pièce n'étaient plus qu'un bruit de fond.

« Que s'est-il passé, Quinnie ? demanda finalement Judy. Entre Lizzie et toi ? »

Elle releva les yeux de sa fourchette. Son regard était perçant. Quinn s'en trouva aussitôt désarçonnée. Elle déglutit péniblement et ne trouva pas quoi répondre.

« Je ne comprends rien, reprit Judy. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous rien me dire ? Suis-je trop bête pour comprendre ?

- Ce n'est pas-... s'empressa de dire Quinn.

- Je sais que j'ai été loin d'être la mère parfaite pour toi ces derniers temps, dit Judy. Mais j'essaye de m'améliorer, Quinn. Tu ne me fais plus confiance, j'en ai conscience. C'est ton droit. La confiance est quelque-chose qui se mérite. Pour l'instant, je ne la mérite pas. Mais si tu ne me parles pas, si tu te bornes à me sourire et à me dire que tout va bien, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider. »

Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on m'aide. Je ne mens pas quand je dis que tout va bien. Je ne me force pas à sourire. Toutes ces objections se bousculèrent dans le crâne de Quinn.

« Je ne veux pas, » laissa-t-elle échapper.

Judy haussa un sourcil, reposa sa fourchette.

« Tu ne veux pas quoi ? »

Quinn lissa machinalement les plis de sa robe. Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre.

« Quinn... J'aimerais que tu me regardes quand je te parle. »

Le ton impérieux de sa mère força Quinn à obéir.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant... dit-elle finalement.

- Et pourquoi donc, jeune fille ?

- C'est le réveillon, maman. Je ne veux pas gâcher ça avec des... discussions qui ne mèneront nulle-part.

- Et donc tu vas me faire croire que tu m'en parleras un autre jour ? Que ce n'est pas juste une façon d'éviter le sujet une énième fois ? »

Se rendant compte que sa mère ne semblait pas décidée à lâcher, Quinn retint un soupir.

« C'est peut-être le réveillon, reprit Judy plus calmement, mais si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe maintenant, ta sœur ne viendra peut-être pas de toutes les fêtes. Et dans ce cas, tu ne verras ni Andy, ni Charlotte. C'est ça que tu recherches ? »

Quinn resta silencieuse.

« Bien, je vois que tu préférerais encore cela plutôt que d'avoir à me parler avec _franchise_. A propos de quoi est-ce donc que toutes vos disputes ? Vous êtes des sœurs, pour l'amour de Dieu, cela ne devrait pas être si compliqué que cela...

- Pourtant ça l'est, » lâcha Quinn avec frustration.

Un moment de flottement suivit sa réponse abrupte. Quinn soutint tant bien que mal le regard intrigué de sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas... Pourquoi ? Les discussions à cœur ouvert n'étaient pas quelque-chose qui se faisait souvent chez les Fabray. Pourquoi commencer maintenant ? Pourquoi ici ? Et surtout... pourquoi donc à propos de _ça_ ?

Sa mère avait décidé de devenir une mère à l'écoute le soir du réveillon. Voilà qui lui faisait une belle jambe. Pour canaliser son irritation de plus en plus brûlante, Quinn se resservit de la dinde. Son agacement transparut cependant dans la brusquerie de ses gestes.

« Quinnie... s'il-te-plaît... finit par murmurer Judy.

- S'il-te-plaît quoi ? gronda Quinn, et elle lui jeta un regard noir. Je peux me taire et faire comme si ce n'étaient _que_ des disputes de sœurs si cela te fait plaisir. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler.

- Vous êtes des sœurs et vous vous disputez, si je ne m'abuse, répliqua sèchement sa mère. Donc, ce sont des disputes de sœurs.

- Tu ne comprends pas à quel point c'est difficile d'être la sœur de Liz.

- Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à comprendre ? Je sais que vous avez toutes les deux de fort caractère et je sais que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Mais vous devez arrêter d'exagérer, et maintenant. Il serait idiot de gâcher nos fêtes de fin d'année parce-que vous êtes incapables de vous mettre d'accord sur quelque-chose dont je ne suis même pas au courant.

- Jamais nous ne pourrons nous mettre d'accord là-dessus, grommela Quinn.

- Ne marmonne pas, je te prie, c'est impoli. »

Quinn secoua la tête, rongée par la colère, et se fit violence pour se taire.

« Depuis que tu es revenue, reprit Judy d'une voix frémissante, j'ai tout toléré. De tes lubies à tes sautes d'humeur incompréhensibles. Je ne t'ai forcée à rien. Tu as pu intégrer et quitter les pompom-girls comme il te plaisait, voir qui tu voulais, faire ce que bon te semblait. Je n'ai rien dit pour tes cheveux roses insupportables, je n'ai rien dit quand tu t'es mise à fumer, je n'ai rien dit, jamais... Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse t'entre-déchirer avec ta sœur sans même savoir de quoi il retourne...

- Tu as toléré tout ce que je faisais par culpabilité, rétorqua Quinn. Tu as toléré tout ce que j'ai pu faire parce-que tu sentais au fond de toi que c'était la moindre des choses à faire pour rattraper tous ces mois où j'ai erré de maison en maison alors que j'avais à peine seize ans et que j'étais enceinte. »

Judy la dévisagea, choquée. Quinn lui lança un regard effronté. Elle était ivre de rage. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir pour ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Liz, au contraire, n'en a pas grand-chose à faire, reprit-elle après un moment. C'était ma sœur et elle m'a laissée à votre merci, à la merci de papa et à la tienne, tout en sachant comment je pouvais me sentir... Elle ne m'a pas soutenue, elle m'a tout juste appelée... Pendant ces quelques mois, je n'ai plus rien été pour elle. Et ce n'est qu'après que j'ai recommencé à être Quinn, sa petite sœur... Liz est comme ça, maman. Elle ne ressent pas la culpabilité comme toi, elle ne doute de rien et elle fait ce qu'elle estime juste, tout en sachant que sa définition de ce qui est juste est discutable... Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est anxiogène de l'avoir pour sœur. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ce serait plus facile pour moi si c'était une personne comme une autre. Mais puisque c'est ma sœur, je n'ai d'autre choix que de l'aimer et de croire que c'est moi qui suis la responsable de tous nos différends alors que je n'ai pas grand pouvoir sur ce que je suis. En tous les cas, ce ne sont pas juste des ''disputes de sœurs'' dans lesquelles tu as le droit de t'immiscer quand tu as envie d'être une bonne mère. Nous n'avons plus six ans et ce n'est pas à celle qui aura le plus de cadeaux de Noël. Ça fait longtemps que ça a cessé d'être comme ça... »

Sa voix mourut et elle se tut. Elle avait du mal à se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Les trois quarts des mots lui échappaient. Ne restait que son ton, plein de ressentiment et d'amertume. A chaque fois que sa mère avait essayé de discuter franchement avec elle, elles s'y étaient toutes les deux cassées les dents. On ne changeait pas les bonnes habitudes, même un soir de réveillon.

Le silence se prolongea, pesant et bourdonnant. Le CD de cantiques avait arrêté de tourner dans le lecteur, la dernière chanson venant tout juste de prendre fin. La neige ne tombait toujours pas, il y avait trop à manger, Quinn avait l'impression de crever de solitude et voilà à présent qu'elle avait le regard mi-stupéfait mi-heurté de sa mère sur elle.

C'est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute... Les mots tournaient déjà en boucle dans son crâne échauffé. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, remit sa fourchette et son couteau bien parallèles l'un à l'autre et saisie d'une impulsion, se leva. Se retournant vivement, elle rattrapa sa chaise avant que celle-ci ne se renverse.

« Je vais fum-... prendre l'air... » dit-elle d'une voix frémissante.

Et, incapable de regarder sa mère dans les yeux plus longtemps, elle s'éclipsa de la salle à manger avec hâte.

L'air était toujours aussi glacé au-dehors. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à retourner en arrière pour chercher une veste ou quelque-chose qui pût la couvrir. Elle étouffait, elle ne pouvait rester là... Elle sortit dans le froid de l'hiver et d'une démarche mécanique, regagna la balançoire. Plutôt que de s'asseoir, elle se laissa tomber dessus. Un gémissement résonna en signe de protestation. Quinn l'ignora. Elle regarda le jardin, elle regarda les arbres, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, pourquoi, comment.

Bon sang, elle détestait ces moments-là. Elle ferma les yeux, essaya de contrôler sa respiration erratique. Elle détestait ces moments où sa condition d'imbécile se faisait évidente et oppressante. Ces instants où elle avait une conscience si aiguë de sa petitesse et de tout le pathétique qu'elle inspirait... La seule solution aurait été de se rouler en boule dans son lit et de dormir... le problème étant bien sûr que dans un tel état, le sommeil ne venait jamais, et l'on se retrouvait alors à fixer le plafond de ses yeux ronds, remuant toutes ces idées noires et ces souvenirs insupportables.

Quinn avait du mal à se rappeler ce qu'elle était avant. Avant tout _ça_. Avant la grossesse, avant Rachel, avant tout, avant ce désastre qu'était devenu sa vie... Avant ce Noël où elle se retrouvait seule avec une mère qui ne pouvait lui adresser la parole pour parler d'autres choses que de futilités sans que cela ne dégénère presque aussitôt entre elles.

Est-ce que c'était normal ? Est-ce que cela arrivait dans les familles normales ? Est-ce que Rachel se disputait souvent ainsi avec ses papas ?

« Ne pense pas à elle... » gronda-t-elle, et elle plaqua les mains sur sa figure, les pressant contre ses paupières fermées jusqu'à ne plus voir que des étoiles.

Et après, elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un comme Rachel. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? C'était évident.

« _Jingle bells, jingle bells..._ » chantonna-t-elle doucement.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à Rachel. Elle y pensait déjà trop souvent. Cela ne l'aidait pas, d'autant plus que là où il y avait eu de la haine et de la douleur, il n'y avait à présent plus que de la résignation. Après la vie incontrôlable mais bouillonnante, l'immobilisme insupportable mais irrésistible... Que t'a-t-elle donc fait, Quinn Fabray ?

« N'y pense pas, n'y pense pas, n'y pense pas... » murmura-t-elle avec désespoir.

La balançoire grinça sous elle. Plus elle se souhaitait de ne pas y penser, plus le visage si expressif de Rachel s'imposait à son esprit. Elle connaissait chaque fossette, chaque froncement de sourcils, chaque grain de beauté, et ce sans jamais avoir possédé Rachel... Posséder, posséder, posséder... Quel mot insupportable... Il donnait la nausée à Quinn.

« _Jingle bells, jingle bells,_ » répéta-t-elle plus faiblement.

Elle savait pourquoi elle aimait Rachel. Elle le savait et cette certitude la brûlait avec plus de douleur que n'importe-quel doute. Rachel était la lumière au bout du tunnel, le phare au milieu de la nuit, l'éclat qui attire le papillon de nuit, le remède à trop de blessures... Rachel était tout ce que Quinn n'était pas, autrement dit l'optimisme et le bonheur, enfin... Elle était tout ce que Quinn n'était pas et pire encore, elle était tout ce que Quinn n'aurait jamais...

Quinn serra les dents. Par pitié, par pitié, pas maintenant...

Quelle genre de personne était-elle ? Elle se disputait le jour du réveillon avec sa mère alors même que celle-ci avait passé tout l'après-midi à cuisiner _pour elles_. Elle pensait à une fille qui ne pensait sûrement pas à elle en cet instant. Elle se préoccupait de gens dont elle n'avait habituellement jamais rien à faire. Et tout cela, pourquoi ? Parce-qu'elle souffrait...

Quinn Fabray souffrait.

Ah, le scoop.

Le mal-être ne s'auto-régule pas en fonction des événements pour faire plaisir à celui qu'il possède... Tout aurait été tellement plus facile sinon...

Brittany, Santana, Rachel... Toutes ces personnes, toutes ces âmes... Il y avait Puck, il y avait Sam, il y avait tout le Glee Club... _Qu'était-elle en train de faire ?_ Ils s'amusaient, ils s'amusaient sans doute comme tout le monde pendant la période des fêtes. Et elle ? Quoi ?

Elle était si profondément ratée qu'elle était capable de broyer du noir même à Noël. Elle s'était promis pourtant de ne pas le faire. Elle se l'était promis. L'indifférence, la lassitude tout au plus. C'est ce qu'elle s'était autorisée. Pas plus, pas moins...

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Le même paysage blafard, les mêmes guirlandes qui clignotaient inlassablement, la même chambre plongée dans le noir... Pas de vie, pas d'animation, rien, rien, rien que le vide et ce gouffre tourbillonnant qui la happait dès qu'elle avait le malheur d'ouvrir son cœur. Elle ne pouvait même pas à être franche avec elle-même sans se brûler les ailes.

Elle avait cru que le fait d'admettre qu'elle aimait Rachel et qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire, jamais, l'aiderait à supporter tout cela. Cela avait marché, c'était vrai. Mais parfois, elle se retrouvait à brûler, à s'effriter, à se consumer de l'intérieur, et alors elle se demandait à quoi tout cela pouvait bien servir. Qu'était-elle censée faire quand le bien qu'elle s'efforçait de faire n'était pas suffisamment bien justement ?

Le problème venait-il d'elle directement ? Oui. Non. Les deux réponses se valaient, les deux réponses se heurtaient.

Les autres aussi... Les autres... Ils n'étaient plus que des silhouettes informes, des ombres dans son monde solitaire. Elle aurait aimé sortir de cette bulle qu'elle avait créé autour d'elle. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait perdu son amitié avec Mercedes, elle avait laissé le semblant de relation qu'il lui restait avec Sam après leur rupture se désintégrer, elle avait repoussé Brittany et Santana aussitôt après New-York, elle avait continué d'ignorer Puck, elle avait tout juste parlé avec Tina et Artie, elle avait oublié Mike, elle avait adressé des sourires creux à Finn, elle avait cessé d'adresser la parole à Kurt lorsqu'elle n'y était pas obligée... Et elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle faisait avec Rachel. Incapable d'être son amie, incapable d'être son ennemie, elle faisait régner cette incertitude malsaine qui la happait. Tant mieux, c'était mieux ainsi... N'est-ce pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle soupira. Les battements affolés de son cœur avaient ralenti. Le feu qui lui était monté aux joues refluait progressivement. Elle sentait de nouveau le froid autour d'elle et sur sa peau de porcelaine. Il ne neigeait toujours pas. Elle avait toujours aussi peu conscience du fait qu'il s'agissait du réveillon de Noël.

Elle s'imagina sa mère à table, seule et encore hébétée par ses propos violents. Et inutiles. C'était inutile quand cela ne faisait de toute évidence rien avancer. Elle se leva. Elle s'excuserait. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère comme cela. Même si elle avait pensé tout ce qu'elle disait, elle ne pouvait pas faire prendre conscience à Judy de tout ce qui se heurtait dans le cerveau perturbé de sa fille. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était plus la parfaite Quinn Fabray, mais pour autant nul besoin de devenir la dérangée Quinn Fabray...

L'odeur alléchante de la dinde persistait dans la cuisine. Quinn resta un instant là, hésitant à revenir dans la salle à manger. Aurait-il été exagéré de dire qu'elle se sentait de nouveau comme cette petite fille de sept ans que ses parents intimidaient tant ? Non, sans doute pas... Elle admirait alors son père parce-qu'il était autoritaire et fort et imposant et persévérant... Elle admirait alors sa mère parce-qu'elle était jolie et gracieuse et gentille et souriante.

Puis, elle avait grandi. Elle s'était alors rendue compte qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des êtres humains.

Quinn s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la salle à manger, déstabilisée. Elle était vide. Sa mère avait quitté la table, prenant cependant soin de remettre le CD de cantiques en route au passage. Quinn fit volte-face, contempla le hall d'un œil égaré, le souffle court. Sa mère ne quittait jamais la table.

Soudain paniquée, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère. Elle entrouvrit la porte, constata qu'il n'y avait personne, la referma avec brusquerie. Elle alla dans le salon, détailla un instant le sapin scintillant, puis faisant demi-tour, prit la direction des escaliers. Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre puis, tout à coup, des bruits de voix étouffés lui parvinrent à travers ce qui avait jadis été la chambre que partageaient ses parents.

Quinn hésita un instant à l'entrée du premier étage, se demandant si vraiment elle voulait écouter cette conversation qui en toute logique ne la regardait pas. Mais déjà, ses pas la portaient vers la porte fermée. Elle passa devant sa chambre ouverte, la remarquant à peine. Les paroles prononcées se précisèrent. Quinn retint son souffle alors qu'elle s'arrêtait juste devant la porte de la chambre.

« Oh, je sais, pardonne-moi, je vous dérange en plein réveillon ? Oui, ah, j'avais presque oublié... »

Une ironie inhabituelle suintait du ton pourtant toujours si poli et correct de sa mère. Quinn fronça les sourcils.

« Elizabeth, écoute-moi, reprit Judy avec sécheresse. Tu ne peux pas protester. Je te paye le billet et je sais que tu n'as rien de prévu. Tu n'es plus une enfant alors cesse de te comporter comme tel. Voilà bien un an que je n'ai pas vu Andy et Charlotte a sans doute bien grandi. Je veux les voir pour les fêtes... Non, laisse-moi finir. Je suis ta mère et je ne comprends rien à ce qui est en train de se passer. Bon, très bien, ce n'est pas grave... Mais je ne tolèrerai pas que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête alors qu'il n'y a rien de sorcier là-dedans. Je m'efforce de faire de mon mieux avec Quinn et puisqu'elle n'est pas très coopérative, je vais faire un passage en force : viens, c'est tout. J'ai cuisiné trois fois trop et la maison n'a pas rétréci, alors il y a toujours de la place pour vous accueillir. »

Un silence.

« Je ne la comprends plus, reprit Judy avec plus de calme. Non, pas à cause des _cheveux roses. _Pourquoi fais-tu une fixette là-dessus ? Ils sont redevenus blonds de toute manière... Mon Dieu, Liz, pourquoi es-tu si _bornée_ ? Pourquoi êtes-vous toutes les deux si bornées ? Je vais finir par vous enfermer ensemble dans un placard, cela vous forcera au moins à vous réconcilier... Je suis très sérieuse. »

Quinn se demanda si elle devait s'en aller maintenant.

« Ce n'est pas parce-que je ne la comprends plus que je dois la laisser livrée à elle-même... Merci Liz, merci beaucoup, dit Judy avec irritation. Je n'ai pas besoin de... Est-ce que j'ai seulement fini de parler ? Non, alors arrête de m'interrompre ! Tu vas venir, Charlotte va venir avec toi, Andy viendra s'il le peut... Voilà, c'est réglé. Oui, c'est réglé, tu m'as bien entendue. Elizabeth Fabray, je ne veux plus entendre de protestations ou d'excuses... Je n'ai peut-être pas fait tout ce qu'il fallait ces dernières années mais je vais faire ce qu'il faut _maintenant._ »

Un nouveau silence. Un coup sourd et quelque-chose se brisa avec un bruit cristallin au sol.

« Comment ça je ne peux pas te forcer à venir ? s'énerva Judy. En quoi est-ce que je te _force_ à venir ? Bon, peut-être un peu... Mais tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est le purgatoire ici. Je ne suis pas un monstre, Quinn non plus et la maison est toujours aussi confortable... Je n'ai pas de moyen de pression ? Pourquoi emploierais-je de tels procédés ? Tu es ma fille, Liz, et je suis ta mère. Il n'y a pas de telles choses entre nous. »

Il y avait toujours eu ce genre de choses dans la famille, bien que cela restât implicite. Judy Fabray disait seulement cela parce-que c'était vrai en cet instant : elle ne pouvait pas forcer Liz à venir parce-qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de pression. Liz était indépendante, loin d'ici, engagée dans un mariage heureux et pouvait bien ne jamais revenir à Lima si elle le voulait. C'était la malédiction des Fabray.

Quinn s'éloigna discrètement de la porte et redescendit les escaliers. Les échos de la voix de sa mère s'évanouirent. Les cantiques joyeuses continuaient de résonner jusque dans le hall, manifestations fantomatiques d'un enthousiasme qui n'avait pas gagné la résidence. L'odeur de la dinde s'était légèrement estompée. Celle-ci devait être froide à présent. D'une démarche traînante, Quinn entra dans le salon. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se mit à observer le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée d'un œil absent.

Elle se demanda comment Hanukkah se passait pour Rachel. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se l'interdit pas. C'était plus une pensée qui la réconfortait qu'une pensée qui la torturait.

Elle s'imagina les lumières et les rires dans la maison Berry. Elle ne savait pas... Mais elle se l'imaginait... Plus jeune, elle avait eu un dédain certain pour les Berry parce-qu'ils étaient _deux hommes_. Comment pouvait-on être heureux là-dedans ? Il y avait sûrement des flammes dans la cave et des rires démoniaques dans les placards. L'enfer sur terre où les damnés se déplacent en ayant parfaitement conscience qu'ils sont dans le pêché... Et puis comment passer des fêtes heureuses sans avoir son papa _et_ sa maman ? Et voilà que Quinn se retrouvait sans papa, sans sœur, sans rien, avec juste une mère qui peinait à la comprendre... Elle n'était pas si malheureuse que cela. Juste un peu... égarée.

Bon sang, elle avait été si stupide à une époque...

Elle enfouit la tête dans les mains, se frotta les yeux et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, son regard tomba sur le piano. Elle l'observa un instant, interdite, puis elle se leva. Avec lenteur, elle s'en approcha. Elles avaient fait la poussière la veille alors l'instrument brillait doucement, reflétant les éclats orangés et sautillants du feu. Quinn attrapa le piano et avec précaution, le tira hors de son coin. Les roulettes gémirent légèrement mais ce fut tout. Le piano glissa avec aisance sur le parquet lustré et Quinn l'arrêta presque aussitôt, pour éviter qu'il ne bloque le passage. Elle revint dans le coin pour attraper le tabouret, le disposa devant l'instrument et rabattant les pans de sa robe sous elle, s'y installa.

Les cantiques continuaient de résonner dans la salle à manger. Le feu ronronnait, sa mère déambulait à l'étage, produisant des claquements sourds. Quinn contempla un instant le piano, puis, releva le couvercle d'une main précautionneuse. Les touches d'ivoire s'offrirent à elles, comme neuves. Le piano avait finalement été réparé. Mais personne ne s'en servait plus.

Quinn se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et leva le bras. Elle appuya sur une touche, lentement, craintivement. Une note claire et cristalline retentit dans l'atmosphère paisible du salon. Le cœur de Quinn eut un raté.

Elle laissa ses deux mains en suspension au-dessus du clavier, puis elle se mit à jouer le premier air qui lui venait à l'esprit. C'était un vieux chant de Noël que son père avait pris l'habitude d'exécuter les années précédentes. Il n'avait plus résonné entre les murs des Fabray depuis son départ. La main de Quinn dérapa et une note suraiguë et discordante la fit sursauter.

Elle essaya de retrouver son souffle et se décrispant, se remit à jouer. Elle se rendit à peine compte que la mélodie qu'elle improvisait prenait des airs de _Get It Right_. Elle avait souvent eu cette chanson dans la tête ces derniers mois. Elle n'y pouvait rien.

« Quinnie ? »

Sa main dérapa de nouveau et elle s'en rendit à peine compte. Elle se retourna vivement. Sa mère se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, quelque-chose comme de l'incertitude peint sur son visage doux. Elle resserra son veston autour d'elle et croisa les bras, s'avançant de quelques pas hésitants dans le salon.

La mère et la fille se regardèrent un instant, silencieuses. Quinn voulait s'excuser mais sa bouche refusait de s'ouvrir. Elle ne pouvait que fixer sa mère de ses yeux ambrés qui ne disaient rien.

« Est-ce que ce Noël est si décevant que ça ? » demanda tout à coup sa mère.

Quinn haussa les sourcils, désemparée. Judy s'avança encore et après un moment de flottement, s'assit sur le canapé.

« Tu aurais peut-être préféré le passer avec tes amis, non ? »

Judy se força à sourire. Quinn pouvait voir que la réponse qu'elle pourrait lui donner la terrifiait. Malgré tout, elle avait posé la question. Soudain, sa mère lui parut vieille et fatiguée. Et, confusément, Quinn pensa qu'elle l'était à sa façon. Elles étaient égarées et épuisées. Les deux. Toutes les deux.

« Qu'advient-il de Brittany et Santana ? » demanda encore Judy.

Quinn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix lui parut faible et fragile.

« Je ne... Je ne sais pas. »

Qu'aurait-elle pu dire d'autre ? Elle ne le savait pas. C'était pathétique, mais c'était la vérité. Judy acquiesça machinalement, un instant pensive.

« Et le Glee Club ? Par exemple... Mercedes ?

- Je... je ne sais pas non plus, admit Quinn. Mais elle doit sans doute passer Noël avec sa famille. »

Elle en savait si peu. Voilà Quinn Fabray, voilà le prix à payer pour n'être touchée par personne. Un moment de flottement fit place à sa réponse piteuse. Quinn détourna les yeux et riva son regard au sol. Elle avait toujours une main posée sur les touches, légère et immobile.

« Je ne... » reprit-elle péniblement.

Sa voix dérailla, elle se tut et soupira doucement.

« Ce n'est pas un Noël décevant, » parvint-elle à dire à mi-voix.

Occupée à fixer la cheminée d'un air absent, Judy releva aussitôt les yeux vers elle. Elle sourit avec tristesse.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de me mentir, Quinnie. Des bons plats et de belles décorations ne font pas tout. Je comprendrais que tu sois déçue. J'aurais dû m'y prendre plus tôt pour essayer de ramener Liz. »

Quinn tourna la tête vers elle et, d'une petite voix qu'elle aurait voulu indifférente, elle demanda :

« Elle ne viendra pas ? »

Judy sourit encore.

« Non. Elle dit que c'est trop compliqué. »

Quinn se mordit la lèvre.

« Je ne la laisserai pas nous échapper comme ça cet été, reprit Judy avec un enthousiasme forcé. Elle ne peut pas nous tenir éloignées de Charlie indéfiniment. »

Mais Quinn n'écouta qu'à demi. Son attention dériva sur le sapin.

« Quinnie ? l'appela encore Judy.

- Oui ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

- Je suis désolée. Je fais de mon mieux et pourtant... ce n'est pas assez. Je vais persévérer.

- Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, mentit aussitôt Quinn.

- Je ne sais pas, Quinnie... Tu ne t'énerves jamais, tu es toujours si calme et effacée... Ce n'est pas grave si tu étais sincère, d'accord ? Il faut qu'on essaye d'arranger ça. »

Quinn ne répondit rien.

« Tu es sûre que... tu ne veux pas aller consulter... quelqu'un ? demanda Judy d'une voix hésitante. Je n'étais pas très d'accord avec cette idée au départ, mais si tu en as vraiment besoin...

- Je vais très bien, dit machinalement Quinn. Je me suis teint les cheveux parce-que je m'ennuyais. C'est tout. »

Elle mentait, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle mentait. Comme une arracheuse de dents. Comme celle qu'elle avait été deux ans plus tôt. A vouloir faire passer un bébé pour un burrito de trop.

Elle se leva et vacilla un instant sur ses jambes, étourdie.

« La dinde est très bonne, maman, reprit-elle comme si de rien n'était. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas la réchauffer ? »

Son ton lointain la trahit et Judy la contempla pendant quelques secondes d'un air soucieux, toujours assise sur son bout de canapé. Puis, elle soupira et sourit.

« Bien sûr, ma chérie. Il faudrait aussi qu'on pense à décongeler la bûche. »

Elle avait compris. Elle avait compris que Quinn ne voulait plus parler. Celle-ci s'était fermée de nouveau, c'était trop tard. La benjamine des Fabray hocha la tête et prit la direction du hall. Ses yeux la piquaient. Un petit tour dehors ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Attends, Quinn... » balbutia Judy, et elle la retint par la manche de son cardigan.

Quinn s'arrêta net et tourna la tête à demi pour la contempler à la dérobée, intriguée.

« Tu veux toujours aller à la messe de Noël, demain ? »

Elle fit oui de la tête, silencieuse.

« Tu... Tu en es certaine ?

- Oui, bien sûr... murmura Quinn, et fronçant les sourcils, elle demanda : Pourquoi ? »

Judy parut hésiter une fraction de seconde.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas censée rentrer dans ta chambre mais... en passant devant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que ta Bible n'était visible nulle-part dans les étagères. »

Quinn resta un instant interdite, puis, se dégageant doucement, elle gratifia sa mère d'un sourire morne.

« Je l'ai rangée dans un placard. Elle n'était pas en très bon état... »

Judy n'eut pas l'air très convaincue, mais elle acquiesça malgré tout.

« Tu me le dirais... s'il y avait un problème, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

- Oui, mentit Quinn, et avec une indifférence qu'elle aurait voulu rendre moins rude, elle reprit : Je peux y aller ? »

Judy battit des paupières et hocha vivement la tête. Quinn lui adressa un dernier sourire creux et elle quitta la pièce de cette démarche mesurée qui trahissait toujours son manque de sincérité.

Elle traversa le hall. Les décorations qui l'ornaient lui parurent encore plus piteuses qu'auparavant. Les cantiques joyeuses lui parvinrent, et elle les trouva démoralisantes. Le vide qui lui mangeait le cœur avait fait place à un désespoir qui la poursuivrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à trouver le sommeil. En attendant, il lui fallait faire bonne figure et ne rien laisser voir à sa mère. C'était tout. C'était simple. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait.

Tout à coup, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

« Quinnie, tu peux ouvrir ? Je vais m'occuper de la dinde et de la bûche ! »

Sa mère lui passa devant d'un air affairé et Quinn ne la vit pas. Elle fit volte-face, désemparée, et lentement, s'approcha de la porte. Elle ne pensa pas à écarter les rideaux fins pour voir quelle silhouette s'esquissait. Elle retira le verrou et ouvrit, tout cela avec des gestes mécaniques et inconscients.

« Quiiiiiiiiiinn ! »

Une forme se jeta sur elle et elle tomba à la renverse dans le hall, le souffle coupé.

« Quoi... ? » balbutia-t-elle.

Son assaillant se redressa et la contempla de ses yeux animés.

« Joyeux Noël ! » chantonna-t-elle.

Étourdie, Quinn fronça les sourcils.

« Brittany ?...

- C'est moi ! » claironna la pétillante blonde.

Elle l'aida à se relever. Sa main était chaude et réconfortante. Quinn la retint quelques secondes avant de se décider à la lâcher.

« Mais viens sur le perron, dit Brittany. Si ta maman sait qu'on est là, elle va vouloir qu'on reste, alors qu'on ne peut pas.

- ''On'' ? » balbutia Quinn.

Elle avisa le sourire flamboyant de Brittany et machinalement, referma la porte derrière elles. Elle se retrouva sur le perron et aussitôt une bise glacée souleva légèrement sa robe. Elle croisa les bras sans pouvoir retenir un frisson.

« San ? » s'exclama Brittany.

Désemparée, Quinn vit Santana quitter le bord du trottoir et s'approcher avec une réticence manifeste. Tout comme Brittany, elle portait un bonnet de Noël aux couleurs vives.

« Bonsoir, Q, dit-elle en s'arrêtant au pied du perron. Joyeuses Pâques. »

Les deux se contemplèrent un instant. Quinn battit des paupières et reporta son attention sur la pétillante blonde. Celle-ci souriait toujours et ses grands yeux bleus la fixaient avec un enthousiasme dont elle seule était capable.

« Qu'est-ce que... » bredouilla Quinn.

Elle se tut un instant, puis reprit difficilement :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Brittany tapa dans ses mains avec énergie. Santana leva les yeux au ciel et grimpa les quelques marches du perron.

« Quelle question, grommela-t-elle. C'est Noël.

- On voulait te faire la surprise ! s'exclama Brittany. Tu es contente ? »

Quinn continua de la lorgner avec désarroi.

« Nan, tu vois, je te l'avais dit, bougonna Santana. Repartons. »

Elle fit mine de descendre le perron mais Brittany la retint par la main.

« Je.. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite, bredouilla Quinn.

- C'est pour ça que c'est une surprise ! dit Brittany. Oh et tiens... »

Elle farfouilla dans les poches de son manteau vert pomme, et d'un air contrit, dit :

« J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop écrasé. »

Puis, elle esquissa un sourire et extirpa un paquet un peu froissé.

« Voilà !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura Quinn.

- Vraiment ? » demanda Santana en haussant un sourcil sceptique à son intention.

Brittany ne dit rien et se contenta de lui tendre le paquet. Quinn l'accepta et elle le contempla pendant un instant, le tournant et le retournant, muette.

« Tu peux l'ouvrir, tu sais... finit par dire Santana.

- Donne-lui d'abord le tien ! » lança Brittany en la secouant allègrement par l'épaule.

Santana lui jeta un regard assassin et elle y répondit par un sourire simple. La brune haussa les épaules, marmotta quelque-chose et sortit un petit paquet tout aussi précairement emballé de la poche de sa veste molletonnée.

« Joyeux Noël, Q, murmura-t-elle sans la regarder.

- Merci... bredouilla la blonde, et elle accepta le cadeau, le saisissant d'une main tremblante.

- Ne les ouvre pas tout de suite, dit aussitôt Brittany. On a laissé l'autre dans la boîte aux lettres et tu dois tous les ouvrir en même temps !

- La _quoi..._ ? » bégaya Quinn.

Brittany sautilla sur place de plus bel, Santana haussa encore les épaules.

« Je sais que... dit Quinn. Je sais que vous venez de me le dire mais je n'ai toujours pas compris... Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Santana haussa les sourcils.

« Elle a le cerveau gelé, » commenta-t-elle, et Brittany et elle échangèrent un regard.

Le sourire joyeux de la pétillante blonde se fana et elle détailla Quinn d'un air triste.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton piteux.

- Je veux dire... balbutia Quinn, et elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de retrouver ses esprits. Je ne comprends pas.

- Mais on est là pour te voir enfin ! s'écria Brittany. C'est toi Quinn, non ?

- Oui. Je crois...

- Eh ben ! On ne peut pas rester mais on voulait quand même te voir ! En plus, tu ne pouvais pas avoir notre cadeau en retard. »

Quinn jeta un regard à Santana.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix. Tu voulais venir ? »

Santana la jaugea d'un air vigilant, puis, enfouit les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

« Oui, soupira-t-elle à contre-cœur. Je voulais te voir, Q.

- Mais... pourquoi ?

- Arrête de te répéter, gronda Santana. C'est évident pourquoi. Je voulais voir si tout se passait bien pour toi... »

Elle leva les yeux vers la maison enluminée de guirlandes.

« C'est pas trop nul comme Noël d'être juste à deux comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur Quinn.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules et se força à sourire.

« Non... ça va... »

Un moment de flottement fit place à sa réponse éteinte. Elle continua de dévisager Brittany et Santana comme si elles étaient des apparitions. Les deux autres continuèrent de la fixer comme si elle allait s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre. Elle serrait les deux petits paquets entre ses mains tremblantes et pâles, et la bise glaciale la faisait frissonner, agitant ses cheveux blonds broussailleux.

« Mais... pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle encore, incrédule.

Brittany tapa du pied par terre.

« Ah non !

- Arrête, Q, grogna Santana. On est là pour te voir, voilà. C'est simple, non ?

- Joyeux Noël, claironna Brittany. Tu te rappelles quand on est venues il y a deux ans ? C'était drôle ! »

Cette fois-ci, un sourire vint de lui-même flotter sur les lèvres de Quinn.

« Oui, c'est vrai... murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Tu en es sûre ? » intervint Santana.

Les deux blondes tournèrent la tête vers elle, désemparées. Elle eut un geste vague.

« T'étais enceinte, ton salaud de père était grognon et ton imbécile de sœur faisait comme si de rien n'était, dit-elle simplement. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans. »

Son regard s'était fait perçant. Quinn le soutint, le même sourire plein de tendresse peint sur le visage.

« Vous étiez là... souffla-t-elle. C'était le plus important. »

Santana ne se départit pas de son air revêche. Cependant, la façon dont elle se mit à taper du bout de sa bottine par-terre trahit sa gêne.

« Tu es magnifique, Quinn, » dit brusquement Brittany.

La concernée la regarda, désemparée.

« Je suis contente que tes cheveux soient de nouveau blonds, expliqua celle-ci avec bonheur. Tu es toujours belle mais c'est mieux comme ça. »

Quinn n'eut pas à se forcer pour lui sourire. Ah, Brittany, Brittany...

« Merci... murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est mieux, » ajouta Santana d'un air détaché.

Mais au fond de ses yeux bruns brillait toute la sincérité qui ne s'exprimait pas dans son attitude.

« Donc... tu vas redevenir notre amie ? » demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Brittany lui jeta aussitôt un regard sévère qui n'échappa pas à Quinn. C'était comme si elles avaient discuté de cela plus tôt et que la pétillante blonde avait interdit d'en parler. Mais Santana, fidèle à son habitude, avait fait fi de tout cela.

« Tu vois bien ce que je veux dire, répliqua-t-elle avec irritation. Avec tous tes Skanks là... c'est fini, hein ?

- Oui... dit Quinn.

- Alors tu vas revenir ? reprit Santana, la fixant de son regard scrutateur.

- Je suis déjà revenue, répondit Quinn.

- Pas au Glee Club, s'empressa de préciser la brune d'un ton impatient. Parmi nous. Ça n'a pas été parfait ces deux dernières années, Q. On t'a pas toujours soutenue quand t'en aurais eu besoin. Mais maintenant, on est là, d'accord ? Comme avant. »

S'il n'y avait pas eu tant de rudesse, son ton aurait sans doute été attentif et doux. Mais c'était Santana. Et celle à qui elle parlait, eh bien c'était Quinn.

« Je ne suis jamais partie, répliqua simplement celle-ci.

- Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, insista Santana. L'Impie Trinité... tout ça... Tu fais comme si ça n'existait plus. Nous aussi, on a fait comme si ça n'existait plus pendant un moment. Mais à New-York... tu te souviens ? C'était bien, non ? »

Elle se tut, laissant son regard se perdre en direction de la boîte aux lettres, puis, reprit d'une voix presque menaçante :

« Tu t'es sentie bien avec nous, non ? »

Brittany l'avait écoutée avec attention et à présent elle braquait son regard bleuâtre sur Quinn. Celle-ci resserra sa prise autour des deux paquets et hocha la tête.

« Oui.

- ''Oui'' ? C'est tout ? s'agaça Santana.

- San...

- Ça m'a fait du bien que vous soyez là pour moi, admit Quinn. Pendant que tout le monde se dispersait entre les... Nationales et... et le reste... »

Elle s'arrêta, le temps de s'effacer l'image d'une Rachel se baladant au bras de Finn avec insouciance de la tête.

« Pendant tout ça, conclut-elle, vous étiez là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé autrement.

- Ah... dit Brittany avec un sourire attendri.

- Tu serais devenue folle à lier, voilà ce qu'il se serait passé, » rétorqua Santana avec brutalité.

Quinn ne dit rien mais au fond d'elle-même, elle pensa « Sans doute. ».

« Avec toutes tes histoires de rebelle-attitude et machin-chouette, poursuivit Santana, je t'avoue que tu nous as faites peur. Mais tu as l'air d'être revenue alors... parle-nous, d'accord ? On est là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... aussi agaçante et frigide tu puisses être... »

Sa tentative pour injecter un peu d'agressivité dans son discours arracha un sourire à Brittany, qu'elle ignora tant bien que mal. Quinn continua de la regarder, muette.

« Tu as compris ce que je viens de dire ou tu as fait semblant d'écouter en chantonnant _Vive le vent _dans ta tête ? s'agaça Santana.

- J'ai compris, murmura Quinn.

- Alors quoi ? »

Quinn baissa les yeux sur les paquets, puis, reportant son attention sur Santana, lui adressa un sourire un peu faible.

« Alors... merci. »

L'expression de Santana ne changea pas. Elles restèrent là, à se fixer, pendant que Brittany essayait de tenir en place et de ne pas intervenir.

« Tu ne feras rien, finit par dire Santana avec âpreté, et ses yeux brûlèrent d'un ressentiment qui vrilla Quinn jusqu'à la moelle. Tu vas faire comme tu as toujours fait : oui merci et au revoir. Tu vas revenir en cours à la rentrée et tu ne nous adresseras la parole que quand ce sera nécessaire. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sans chaleur.

« Tu es tellement prévisible, Q, siffla-t-elle. A hocher la tête et à faire le contraire de ce que tu as dit par derrière. Tu te souviens de l'année dernière, hein ? »

Quinn se crispa mais elle s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître.

« On croyait que tu allais _tellement mieux_... Et finalement, qu'as-tu fait ? Tu es allée droit dans le mur avec tes histoires de Sam, de Finn et de reine du bal de promo... Bon sang... Ce n'est même plus drôle... »

Elle se tut, incapable de poursuivre. La mâchoire crispée, elle tremblait de rage. A côté d'elle, Brittany lui jeta un regard soucieux, puis elle soupira.

« San, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi méchante... dit-elle.

- Je suis réaliste, rectifia l'autre avec agacement.

- Quinn fera ce qu'elle voudra, répondit calmement Brittany. Tu ne peux pas la forcer à nous parler. »

Santana secoua la tête, pas convaincue le moins du monde. La pétillante blonde regarda Quinn et pendant un instant, elles restèrent toutes les trois silencieuses.

« Tu veux venir manger avec nous ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

- _Quoi ?_ » laissa échapper Santana.

Brittany l'ignora ostensiblement et reprit d'un ton affable :

« San passe le réveillon chez moi. Tu peux venir si tu veux. Je suis sûre que ça ne gênera pas mes parents.

- Oh... euh... » bredouilla Quinn.

Machinalement, elle se tourna vers la porte fermée de sa maison. Elle entendit Santana qui grommelait quelque-chose à l'intention de Brittany. La voix de la pétillante blonde s'éleva, royale d'indifférence, superbe d'insouciance.

« Elle peut venir si elle veut... Et arrête de protester sinon je te fais dormir dans le grenier ! »

Cela réduisit Santana au silence et à part un dernier regard noir, elle ne dit plus rien.

« C'est gentil mais... répondit Quinn, leur faisant finalement de nouveau face. Ça va aller. »

Elle sourit faiblement.

« Merci quand même...

- D'accord, dit Brittany. Je me doutais que tu ne voudrais pas.

- Alors pourquoi lui demander ? bougonna Santana.

- Le grenier, répliqua la blonde en lui jetant un regard bleu électrique.

- C'est ça...

- Par contre Quinn, tu dois me promettre que si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, tu penseras à nous. Je ne veux pas que tu redeviennes folle. »

L'autre battit des paupières, muette.

« Promis, Quinn ? » insista Brittany, et son ton se fit vaguement suppliant.

Son amie ne dit rien et se borna à hocher la tête. Elle ne voulait pas faire de promesse qu'elle savait par avance qu'elle briserait. Brittany s'en contenta cependant et elle lui sourit avec joie. A côté d'elle, Santana fronça le nez, incommodée par quelque-chose qui la chatouillait. D'un même mouvement, les trois adolescentes levèrent les yeux au ciel. De gros flocons avaient commencé à tomber en tourbillonnant.

Quinn entrouvrit la bouche, surprise.

Il neigeait. Enfin.

« Ah ! s'exclama Brittany. On pourra faire des bonshommes de neige comme ça !

- _Tu_ pourras faire des bonshommes de neige... rétorqua Santana.

- On verra... » murmura Brittany en lui adressant un sourire charmeur.

Quinn fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué et Santana se contenta de détourner les yeux, déstabilisée.

« Bon, on doit y aller ! s'exclama Brittany. Sinon, on va être en retard... »

Elle adressa un sourire désolé à Quinn.

« Fais bien attention en ouvrant les cadeaux, d'accord ? » dit-elle.

Quinn acquiesça, mutique. Soudain, Brittany parut se souvenir de quelque-chose. Regardant tout autour d'elle, elle descendit du perron. La neige continuait de tomber. Dans quelques heures, elle aurait masqué le blanc morne qui avait jusque-là figé les alentours. Une joie étrange saisit Quinn. Il neigeait. Enfin. Ce n'était que de la neige... mais cela la rendait heureuse.

« Ah ! » s'exclama Brittany.

Santana et Quinn la regardèrent cueillir quelque-chose sur un rebord de fenêtre, interloquées. Brittany revint en sautillant jusqu'au perron.

« Quinn, j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi ! » claironna-t-elle.

Le regard de la blonde s'arrêta sur la branche qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Comprenant ce dont il s'agissait, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« Je crois que ce que vous m'avez donnée me suffit, dit-elle, perplexe.

- Allons, ne sois pas si coincée ! »

Quinn lui jeta un regard vexé et Brittany se mit face à elle.

« Britt... intervint Santana. Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de faire ce que tu es en train de faire. Je pensais que tu rigolais tout à l'heure !

- Non, je suis très sérieuse, répliqua Brittany. Tout le monde devrait être embrassé sous le gui à Noël.

- Je me sens très bien en étant en dehors de ce ''tout le monde'', dit Quinn.

- Tu l'as entendue ? répliqua Santana. Arrête ça tout de suite. »

Brittany se contenta de rire.

« Quinn... Tu n'as plus de Sam ou de Finn pour le faire... A mon tour !

- Est-ce que tu as consommé, balbutia Quinn, ou bien est-ce que tu... Je ne sais pas. »

Elle recula machinalement, échangeant un regard désemparé avec Santana.

« Joyeux Noël, Quinn ! » chantonna Brittany.

Quinn secoua vivement la tête, mais la pétillante blonde lança le gui au-dessus d'elles et se jeta en avant. Quinn n'eut pas le temps de se défendre. Les lèvres de Brittany furent sur les siennes l'instant d'après et elle leva les bras en signe d'abandon alors que la pétillante blonde enroulait les bras autour de sa taille.

Confusément, Quinn remarqua que les lèvres roses de Brittany avaient un goût de sucre d'orge. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un qui le faisait avec tant de _douceur_. C'était... agréable.

« Bon, ça suffit, ça suffit, ça suffit ! » s'exclama Santana, et elle attrapa Brittany pour la forcer à reculer.

Enfin libérée, Quinn cligna des yeux, hébétée. Brittany tituba en arrière et rigola de nouveau, de ce rire doux et agréable qui empêchait toujours tout malaise de s'installer, peu importe la situation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de... se passer ? » murmura Quinn.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la branche de gui, qui était retombée à ses pieds.

« Tu embrasses très bien ! déclara Brittany avec un large sourire.

- Tu n'es pas mal... non plus... bredouilla Quinn, en lui jetant un regard déboussolé.

- Pincez-moi, je rêve... » commenta Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

Brittany rigola de nouveau, Quinn battit encore des paupières et aussitôt, tout cria ''Noël'' autour de la benjamine des Fabray. Elle lâcha un soupir sonore, se décrispant enfin.

« Je suis contente d'avoir pu vous voir... dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Tu m'étonnes... grogna Santana en la regardant d'un air méfiant.

- On est très contentes aussi ! J'espère que notre cadeau te plaira ! » s'exclama Brittany avec un grand sourire.

Et elle se jeta de nouveau en avant.

« Ah non ! » protesta Santana.

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait que d'un câlin d'adieu. Quinn se laissa aller contre Brittany, refermant ses bras autour d'elle, et quelque-chose comme un sourire soulagé se peignit sur son visage. Santana secoua la tête, l'air passablement irrité, mais une lueur dans son regard trahit la satisfaction qu'elle ressentait à voir Quinn ainsi.

Brittany la lâcha enfin et lui souriant avec douceur, lui glissa :

« Tu diras bonjour à ta maman de notre part, d'accord ? »

Quinn acquiesça, incapable de parler. Elle avait la gorge serrée. Brittany descendit les marches du perron d'une démarche guillerette.

« On se voit en 2012, Q. » lui dit sobrement Santana, et elle lui tapota l'épaule.

Quinn lui sourit. Elle se sentait un peu plus légère.

« Au revoir, Santana. »

La brune hocha la tête et lui adressant un dernier regard perçant, rejoignit Brittany. La pétillante blonde fit un dernier signe à Quinn, puis attrapa Santana par la main. Debout sur le perron, ses deux paquets dans les mains, Quinn les regarda s'éloigner, silencieuse et attentive. Après quelques secondes, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et si elle ne parvint pas à mettre de mot sur la chaleur qui naissait dans sa poitrine à la vue du couple, elle sut en tout cas que cela lui faisait du bien.

Lorsque Brittany et Santana eurent disparu, englouties par l'obscurité, Quinn rentra à l'intérieur, refermant machinalement la porte derrière elle. Une forte odeur de dinde flottait de nouveau dans la maison.

« Alors, Quinnie, qui était-ce ? »

Quinn tourna les yeux vers sa mère, qui venait de surgir de la cuisine, une bûche d'allure succulente dans les mains.

« Brittany et Santana, répondit-elle.

- Et tu ne les as pas invitées à entrer ? demanda Judy, jetant un regard interloqué à la porte fermée.

- Elles n'avaient pas le temps. Elles étaient attendues ailleurs.

- Ah. »

Judy esquissa un sourire à la vue des paquets que Quinn tenait entre ses mains.

« Elles t'ont fait des cadeaux ? C'est gentil. »

Et sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna en direction de la salle à manger. Quinn resta debout dans le hall et baissa les yeux sur les paquets. Elle s'assit précipitamment sur la première marche de l'escalier et entreprit de déballer celui que Brittany lui avait donné.

C'était un tout petit renard en terre cuite, au pelage doré et dont les yeux brillaient d'un bleu pur. Il était en posture assise et le nez levé, regardait au loin avec curiosité. Quinn le posa sur sa paume ouverte et l'examina, interloquée. Disposé ainsi, on aurait dit qu'il la regardait. Un bruissement retentit et baissant les yeux, elle vit qu'un petit morceau de papier était tombé de l'intérieur du paquet.

Elle se baissa pour le ramasser et le déroulant, avisa l'écriture appliquée et verte qui s'étalait dessus :

_''Ça, c'est moi. Pas seulement parce-qu'il a les yeux bleus, mais aussi parce-qu'il a l'air curieux et prêt à s'en aller en courant pour explorer le monde.''_

D'une main précautionneuse, Quinn déposa le petit renard à côté d'elle, sur la marche d'escalier. Elle s'astreignit à défaire le deuxième paquet. Il contenait un autre renard. Le pelage de celui-ci était brun foncé, presque bordeaux, et ses yeux étaient incrustés de petites perles qui se teintaient de noir ou de bleu selon qu'on les exposait à la lumière ou non. Il avait été façonné de telle manière qu'il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de bondir, sa queue touffue dressée, son petit museau retroussé sous l'effet de la méfiance. Un autre papier l'accompagnait. L'écriture de celui-ci était plus brouillonne et volontairement moins soignée.

_''Me demande pas pourquoi, ok ? Pourquoi des renards, pourquoi des figurines en terre cuite, pourquoi ça alors qu'on est sur le point de quitter le lycée ? Aucune idée. Enfin bon, tiens, ça c'est moi (je l'écris sous la menace de Britt). On sait bien toutes les deux que je suis juste agressive et toujours sur mes gardes... et que je te boufferai si tu m'embêtes trop. Voilà.'' _

Quinn déposa le renard foncé à côté du renard doré. Elle les contempla, pensive. Puis, soudain, elle se souvint de quelque-chose. Se levant vivement, elle attrapa les clés qui gisaient dans la coupelle près de l'entrée, ouvrit la porte à la volée et sans se soucier de la fermer, se précipita vers la boîte aux lettres. D'une main tremblante, elle essaya de repérer la clé qui l'ouvrait. Lorsque ce fut enfin fait, elle déverrouilla la boîte en métal avec empressement.

Quinn en sortit le troisième paquet. Elle ne pensa même pas à rentrer à l'intérieur et le déballa tout de suite, au milieu du trottoir.

Le troisième renard était blanc et, debout, paraissait attendre quelque-chose. Il se dressait fièrement et pourtant ses yeux noisette trahissaient une mélancolie et une tristesse certaines. Quinn déroula le papier qui avait été attaché à sa queue immaculée. Sur celui-ci, les deux écritures se mêlaient.

_''Joyeux Noël, Quinn ! Tu es le renard blanc parce-que tu n'es pas comme les autres renards, même si tu veux le faire croire !  
><em>

_- Et tu ressembles à ça parce-que tu te la joues souvent alors qu'au fond t'es juste une petite fille complètement effrayée...  
><em>

_- San...  
><em>

_- Quoi ? On est en train d'écrire, tu pourras bien l'effacer plus tard. Bref, Q, je parie que tu as oublié de chercher ce troisième renard avant d'ouvrir les deux autres. __Honte à toi._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, ne l'écoute pas. J'espère que ce cadeau te plaît. C'est nous ! Ça nous a pris du temps de les faire, San voulait que ce soit parfait.  
><em>

_- Tu as tout fait toute seule, ignoble menteuse.  
><em>

_- Quinn, tu sauras qui ment. Moi je sais.  
><em>

_- Je ne mens pas. Joyeux Noël, Q, essaye de pas t'étouffer avec ta dinde.  
><em>

_- On est là si tu as besoin. A chaque fois que tu regarderas les renards, tu t'en rappelleras. Joyeux Noël, Quinn, on t'aime fort !  
><em>

_- Ou pas.''_

Quinn relut plusieurs fois le papier tout en regagnant la maison d'une démarche mécanique. Elle s'aperçut à peine qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle et qu'elle se rasseyait sur la première marche de l'escalier.

Un long moment passa. Puis, relevant les yeux du papier, elle déposa le renard blanc à côté d'elle et lorgna les trois petites figurines ainsi réunies, muette. Elles avaient l'air si dissemblables...

Après une longue minute d'immobilisme, elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Écartant les rideaux, elle observa le paysage au-dehors. La neige tombait allègrement à présent, constellant le ciel d'éclats blancs et fugaces.

« Quinnie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La dinde va être froide ! »

Quinn se retourna vivement. Elle se racla la gorge et lança :

« J'arrive ! »

D'une main tremblante, elle essuya les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues empourprées. Elle fourra le papier dans la poche de sa robe et se fit violence pour se diriger vers la salle à manger. Les cantiques continuaient de résonner dans la maison, enthousiastes et répétitives.

La benjamine des Fabray rejoignit sa mère à table, oubliant les renards sur la première marche de l'escalier.

Elle avait posé le renard blanc au milieu des deux autres. On avait l'impression que le renard foncé et le renard doré le protégeaient, l'un regardant en l'air, l'autre se préparant à bondir sur un adversaire invisible. Et le renard blanc toujours gardait son attention fixée devant lui, attendant quelque-chose qui ne venait pas, ne voyant pas les deux compagnons qui surveillaient ses arrières.


	38. The Lightning Strike

Recoucou tout le monde !

*regarde la date de publication du dernier chapitre* Ah purée, mais je crains !

Bon, vraiment désolée hein, je vous assure que je fais mon possible xD En tout cas, pour ceux qui s'inquiètent que j'abandonne l'histoire en plein milieu, sachez que j'ai deux chapitres d'avance par rapport à celui-ci, donc y a encore de la marge !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews en tout cas ! Je suis vraiment ravie que mon histoire continue de vous enthousiasmer ! Et sachez que vous pouvez toujours me parler de ce dont vous voulez dedans, que vous ne vous focalisiez que sur Brittana ou sur autre chose ne me gêne absolument pas, au contraire, comme ça j'ai plein d'avis divers sur plein de choses diverses ! ;)

Bonne lecture ! :)

Playlist :

**Crazy Stranger - Thrievery Corporation  
>Deuce - Indian Wells<br>Cinderella's Waltz - Prokofiev  
>The Lightning Strike - Snow Patrol<br>Meet The Gods - Prometheus OST  
>Little Lion Man - Mumford And Sons<br>Your Hand In Mine - The Tin Can Parade  
>Where Is My Mind - Maxence Cyrin<br>Don't Let Me Fall - Lenka  
>Home - Phil Phillips<br>Crystal Winter - Christopher Ferreira  
>Lepcis Magna - E.S. Posthumus<strong>

* * *

><p>Avec un cri de joie, Rachel se jeta au cou de Brittany. La pétillante blonde lâcha un hoquet, désemparée par la force que la jeune femme mettait dans son étreinte, mais un large sourire fendit presque aussitôt son visage et, laissant son sac tombé au sol, elle serra la brunette dans ses bras avec bonheur. Quinn remarqua que le vide de ses yeux avait fait place à un indicible soulagement.<p>

De leur côté, Sam et Santana se fixaient sans mot dire, frappés d'hébétement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes trempées comme ça ? demanda le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne te reste plus qu'une moitié de nez ? » le questionna Santana sur le même ton ébahi.

Le blond se palpa machinalement le visage et profitant de ce que personne ne faisait attention à lui, Blaine se mit à fouiller le sac de la pétillante blonde avec application.

Debout dans son coin, Quinn continuait d'observer Brittany et Rachel en silence, les bras croisés. La joie dans laquelle se trouvait soudain la brunette la transcendait complètement, illuminant son visage creusé par la fatigue de nouvelles couleurs. Quinn avait mal au cœur et elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi. Elle se fit violence pour sourire lorsque Brittany jeta un regard attentif dans sa direction. Les grands yeux bleus la percèrent de part en part et Quinn se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle se détourna machinalement et d'une voix précautionneuse, demanda :

« Où sont les autres ? »

Santana cessa de dévisager Sam pour la contempler d'un air indéchiffrable. Au fond de ses pupilles fiévreuses, Quinn entrevit le soulagement qu'elle éprouvait maintenant qu'elles se revoyaient. Elle retrouvait l'inquiétude qui avait teinté le ton de la brune quand elles s'étaient parlées pour la dernière fois, après l'effondrement. Mais son visage n'indiquait rien d'autre qu'une surprise presque méprisante, qu'une confusion tout à fait blessante.

« Tu n'es jamais contente, toi... » ne tarda-t-elle pas à maugréer.

Quinn fronça les sourcils et ne dit rien. Les bras toujours passés autour du cou de Brittany, Rachel se détourna légèrement d'elle pour fixer les deux anciennes amies avec anxiété. De leur côté, Sam et Blaine vaquaient à leurs occupations ; ils avaient trouvé de quoi boire et de quoi soigner le nez du blond, alors ils pouvaient bien laisser Quinn et Santana se mettre en pièces un petit peu...

« Tu voudrais aussi qu'on sorte de la grotte dans la minute ? » reprit cette dernière avec un agacement qui sonnait étrangement lointain dans sa bouche.

Rachel se détacha tout à fait de Brittany et fixa Quinn d'un air inquiet, essayant de lui faire comprendre d'un regard qu'il était inutile de prendre la mouche. Mais la blonde gardait la même expression fanée et n'avait pas bougé de sa place, détaillant sa camarade avec insistance. Santana ne parut pas trouver cela à son goût car elle conclut avec hargne, se tournant vivement vers Brittany :

« Viens Britt, on dirait qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester dans notre trou. »

Brittany battit des paupières, un vague air de vigilance peint sur le visage. A moitié masqué par une compresse, Sam releva les yeux de sa gourde pour vriller Santana d'un regard perplexe. Blaine affichait clairement son appréhension. Assis à côté du blond, il était tendu comme un arc. Cela réveilla la blessure qu'il avait au genou et il grimaça.

« Bien sûr que je suis contente de vous revoir, s'empressa de dire Quinn à mi-voix. Mais je croyais que nous étions d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait éviter de nous séparer. Où sont les autres ? »

Santana n'ouvrit pas la bouche et la lorgna d'un air obstiné. Rachel s'avança machinalement, se plaçant entre elles. Le regard de Santana tomba sur la chaîne dorée qui dépassait de sa main fermée.

« Je vois... » murmura-t-elle âprement.

Le ton de sa voix était difficile à interpréter. Elle releva les yeux vers Quinn et elles se fixèrent sans mot dire.

« Très bien... »

Il y avait une sécheresse que Quinn ne comprit pas. Santana n'était pas tremblante de colère mais on devinait une tension presque insupportable sur ses épaules. Elle était fatiguée, elle était tellement fatiguée... et elle avait presque fini par en oublier les histoires de cœur tordues de Quinn.

« Où sont les autres ? » répéta cette dernière avec prudence.

Santana se détourna d'elle sans rien ajouter et se laissa tomber dans un coin, à bout de forces. Ignorant son coup de fatigue, Quinn leva les yeux vers Brittany.

« Où sont les autres ? » dit-elle encore, et cette fois-ci l'accusation était perceptible dans le ton de sa voix.

La pétillante blonde ne flancha pas face à son regard intransigeant.

« On a dû se séparer pour vous retrouver. »

Quinn acquiesça imperceptiblement, silencieuse.

« Et où est-ce qu'ils sont maintenant ? » demanda Sam.

Il se pansait le nez et retint un gémissement. Santana accepta la gourde que Blaine lui offrait sans mot dire.

« Je ne sais pas, reconnut Brittany en fronçant les sourcils. Mais il suffit qu'on rebrousse chemin. Au prochain croisement, on devra juste tourner à droite.

- Tu en es bien certaine ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Quinn, sceptique.

La pétillante blonde la gratifia d'un sourire plein de simplicité.

« C'est de là qu'on vient. J'en suis sûre. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Mais Blaine ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard soudain alerte que Santana lui jetait.

Un silence relatif tomba sur eux alors qu'ils se laissaient le temps d'assimiler la situation. Rachel aida Blaine à soigner son genou et Quinn la regarda faire avec attention, toujours debout dans un coin. A chaque fois que Rachel levait les yeux, elle tombait face aux pupilles vacillantes de la blonde, et à chaque fois elle ne manquait pas de la gratifier d'un sourire rassurant. Elle avait rangé le pendentif dans sa sacoche et elle pouvait presque entendre de légers tintements dès qu'elle remuait ne serait-ce qu'un peu. A défaut de la soulager complètement, cela lui redonnait un peu confiance.

Brittany était allée rejoindre Santana dans son recoin et elles s'entretenaient depuis quelques secondes à voix basse. La disposition des lieux rendait leurs chuchotis inutiles, et si Blaine, Sam et Rachel ne firent pas attention à elles, tout affairés qu'ils étaient, il suffit à Quinn de tendre l'oreille pour saisir la teneur de leur conversation.

« Rebrousser chemin ? T'es complètement folle ou quoi ?

- San, on ne sait pas où est-ce que ça nous mènera si on prend ce couloir-là...

- A l'heure qu'il est, les créatures ont quitté le croisement. Si on retourne sur nos pas, on est assurés de tomber nez-à-nez avec elles...

- Pas forcém-...

- On a déjà eu la trouille avec les deux machins qui m'ont attaquée.

- On aura encore beaucoup la trouille jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte d'ici. C'est comme ça...

- Je m'en fous. Elles sont partout. Et s'il nous arrivait la même chose qu'à Finnaud, Warbler et Puckerman ? Si on tombait face à une horde ?

- Comme tu l'as dit, elles sont partout... Tu ne trouves pas que c'est mieux de les voir plutôt que de prendre le risque de se perdre _et_de les voir ?

- San ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire. Je ne serai pas tranquille tant que je ne serai pas sûre qu'il ne peut plus rien t'arriver...

- Il peut m'arriver des choses tous les jours, San. Je peux me faire écraser par un bus ou-...

- Arrête de dire des imbécilités... s'il-te-plaît.

- C'est la vérité pourtant...

- Espèce de... Brittany. Tu me rends folle. »

Un sourire en coin naquit sur le visage de Brittany et les yeux de Santana pétillèrent malgré son air sévère.

Quinn détourna le regard, préoccupée par ce qu'elles venaient de se dire.

« Quinn ? demanda Sam. Tu as soif ? »

Elle acquiesça machinalement et s'approcha pour attraper la gourde.

Bien vite, même si la blonde était la seule à avoir entendu des bribes de la conversation nerveuse du couple, l'urgence de la situation n'échappa plus à aucun d'eux. Après une minute d'immobilité pénible, Santana se leva d'un bond pour refermer précipitamment les sacs, vérifiant au passage si le communicateur fonctionnait - ce qui pour changer n'était pas le cas, tandis que de son côté Brittany examinait le couloir inconnu qui s'ouvrait à eux, orientant le rai lumineux de son casque avec circonspection.

Se sentant de plus en plus frissonnante, Quinn se mit à faire les cents pas. En face d'elle, Rachel suivait ses mouvements d'un œil vitreux, les sourcils froncés sous l'effet de l'inquiétude. Sam essayait de ne plus penser à la gourde qu'ils avaient remis au fond d'un des sacs, car il mourrait encore de soif, et Blaine essayait de garder un certain optimisme face à leur situation. C'était impossible...

« Bon... lança Santana avec empressement. Et si on y allait ? Ce serait bien qu'on retrouve les autres avant qu'ils meurent... ou pire, qu'ils sortent de là.

- Quoi ? marmonna Sam, incrédule.

- Enfin, je veux dire, vous imaginez la situation ? Les secours les trouvent et nous, on reste là encore plusieurs heures. Ne perdons plus de temps, d'accord ? »

Brittany lui jeta un regard de côté.

« C'est quoi le problème ? demanda Blaine, anxieux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te presses à ce point ? »

Santana se figea un instant pour le fixer d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Moi ? _Mais y a rien._ »

Puis elle reprit son activité. Lâchant finalement un soupir, elle fit face aux expressions mi-perplexes, mi-soupçonneuses de Rachel, Blaine et Sam et déclara d'un ton revêche :

« Britt veut qu'on reparte dans l'autre sens. Or, cela signifie qu'on va recroiser les créatures. Voilà, arrêtez de me lorgner comme si je faisais trois mètres et que j'avais une patate à la place de la tête. Vous avez Finn pour ça. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers Brittany. Quinn examinait l'évolution de leur état d'esprit, attentive et discrète. Elle vit l'expression crispée de Blaine et s'apprêtait à en déduire qu'il était au bord de la rupture lorsque, baissant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que Rachel lui serrait la main avec force.

« C'est vrai, Brittany ? » demanda Sam.

La pétillante blonde jeta un regard contrarié à Santana. Celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules avec désinvolture avant de rouvrir les sacs pour en sortir tous les piolets qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. Les yeux de Rachel s'agrandirent de stupeur en la voyant faire. Sam se leva péniblement et répéta d'une voix menaçante :

« _Brittany ?_ »

Cette dernière croisa les bras et son regard se teinta d'un bleu électrique perçant alors qu'elle le jaugeait sans broncher.

« Tu as mis ton bandage de travers. » remarqua-t-elle simplement.

Le blond se figea et la gratifia d'un regard noir. Brittany le lui retourna, impassible.

« Elle a raison... finit-elle par répondre. Mais elle n'aurait pas dû vous le dire.

- De rien, » lança Santana en continuant de passer en revue tout le matériel qu'ils avaient à disposition.

Il y avait quatre piolets.

Elle esquissa un sourire victorieux en brandissant deux fusées de détresse, logées jusque-là au fond de son sac. Rachel pinça les lèvres, peu rassurée, et Blaine grimaça de plus bel alors que les ongles de la jeune fille se refermaient sur sa main, pareilles à des serres.

« On ne peut pas aller ailleurs, poursuivit Brittany avec lenteur. Le récepteur ne marche plus, alors Mercedes ne peut pas nous aider.

- Le récepteur ne marche plus ? balbutia Sam. Mais alors comment est-ce qu'on peut-...

- L'image a juste gelé, l'interrompit Santana avec impatience. Du calme, Evans. »

Sam l'entendit à peine et continua de dévisager Brittany avec désarroi.

« Ce n'est pas grave, dit celle-ci à mi-voix. On n'a qu'à revenir en arrière et on prendra le chemin par lequel les autres sont partis. On est sûrs de ne pas se perdre comme ça.

- On est surtout sûrs de croiser les monstres, compléta Sam avec prudence.

- Peut-être pas. » opposa Brittany.

Mais derrière elle, Santana procédait déjà à la distribution. Rachel refusa obstinément de prendre un piolet alors elle lui fourra une fumée de détresse dans les mains. Pour Quinn, Santana se contenta de balancer négligemment une arme dans sa direction. La blonde l'évita de justesse, un peu agacée que l'autre pousse l'impolitesse si loin. Le piolet s'écrasa avec un cliquetis sonore sur la paroi derrière elle et Sam et Brittany se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

« San, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » bredouilla la pétillante blonde.

Elle refusa le piolet que sa copine lui tendait. Haussant les épaules, Santana le donna à Sam.

« San ?

- Il vaut mieux qu'on ait de quoi se défendre, tu crois pas ? » se contenta de dire Santana.

Elle lui tendit une fusée avec plus de délicatesse. Brittany l'accepta à contre-cœur. Elle aurait voulu inquiéter le petit groupe le moins possible mais vraisemblablement, c'était inutile ; Rachel tremblait déjà comme une feuille et Sam venait de s'ébouriffer nerveusement les cheveux pour la énième fois en cinq minutes.

« En imaginant que l'on puisse recroiser les bêtes... demanda Blaine avec lenteur. Ce ne serait pas mieux que l'on se dépêche ?

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait à ton avis ? » s'agaça Santana.

Cela réduisit le garçon au silence.

Quinn et Rachel échangèrent un regard.

Ils partirent deux minutes plus tard. Devant les yeux alertes de Santana revenait à intervalles réguliers l'image des deux cadavres qu'elles avaient laissés dans le lac souterrain et qu'elles allaient à présent de nouveau croiser.

...

...

...

« Quel heure il est ? » grogna Puck.

Les chiffres de la montre de Mike clignotaient fugacement devant ses yeux qui le piquaient. La question avait été machinale, désespérée. Et même si le _''bip-bip''_ venait de retentir, Mike répondit d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu aussi paisible que d'habitude.

« Midi. »

Et il jeta un regard de côté à Tina, qui, sur le dos de Finn, ne disait plus rien. Sa tête dodelinait et ses bras ballants n'étaient retenus que par la poigne du grand dadais. Elle s'était endormie, épuisée. Puck se laissa aller à fermer les yeux un instant. Il vit le soleil à son zénith, le bleu immaculé du ciel, les arbres à peine secoués par la brise estivale et toute cette vue qu'offrait la terrasse du chalet et où Quinn et lui avaient discuté pour la première fois de ses sentiments pour Rachel. Il trébucha et sentit que Mike le retenait par le bras.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas s'arrêter pour manger ? » demanda-t-il après un moment de flottement.

Il entendit à peine la réponse essoufflée de Finn. Il ne distingua pas l'intervention de Mike. Mais il comprit malgré tout de lui même que ce n'était pas possible. Il avait faim, il avait froid, il se sentait frustré et en colère. Ce n'était pas son genre de se plaindre. Pour autant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se consumer de l'intérieur. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, incontrôlable ; il battait à ses tempes, priant pour une accalmie, suppliant et attendant, dans l'espoir de la venue d'une nouvelle positive. Mais rien ne venait et c'étaient toujours ces mêmes parois mornes devant, derrière et au-dessus d'eux.

Puck guettait les visages cireux de Sam et Quinn. Il cherchait les yeux pleins de vie de Rachel dans l'obscurité. Même la coupe de cheveux détestable de Warbler était quelque-chose qu'il aurait aimé voir surgir devant lui.

Rien.

Il n'y avait rien.

« ATTENTION ! » hurla Mike.

Finn se stoppa net et recula précipitamment. Puck lui rentra dedans, se sentit basculer en arrière et s'écroula sur la roche humide. Il vit Tina qui tombait du dos du grand dadais au-dessus de lui et il la rattrapa tant bien que mal, retenant un hoquet alors que le coude de la fille inerte s'enfonçait dans son ventre, bloquant un instant sa respiration. Mike parut vouloir s'avancer pour l'aider, puis hésita et concentra son attention devant lui. Puck se débarrassa de son sac et se releva tant bien que mal, soutenant laborieusement Tina. Celle-ci émergeait d'un sommeil brumeux et trop court, les yeux à demi ouverts.

Le souffle court, Finn fixait l'abîme qui s'ouvrait au-dessous d'eux. Sa lampe dessina les contours grossiers d'une galerie située en contrebas. Elle était jonchée d'os.

A côté de lui, Mike scrutait le plafond avec application. Pas de point d'appui, pas de signe encourageant.

« On ne pourra jamais rejoindre les autres... » murmura-t-il avec une once d'abattement dans la voix.

Finn échangea un regard avec lui. Hagard, il essaya de percer la pénombre qui leur masquait le bout de la salle. L'éclat de sa lampe était insuffisant.

« On ne peut pas passer comme pour le premier gouffre... poursuivit Mike. Il faut qu'on descende ou qu'on reste ici en attendant les secours. »

Il fixait le profil de Finn d'un air soucieux. Derrière eux, Puck fouillait son sac à la recherche d'une quelconque aide. Il se rappelait vaguement qu'ils avaient emporté des fusées de détresse avec eux mais vraisemblablement, il n'en avait pas dans ses affaires.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Tina d'une voix lointaine.

Sans dire un mot, Puck se contenta de lui tendre une barre de céréales. Elle l'accepta d'une main gauche.

« Rachel ? hurla soudain Finn. Quinn ? »

Puck se hérissa au son de sa voix mais ils écoutèrent tous ses échos sans protester.

« Blaine ? Sam ? »

Machinalement, Tina se retourna. Elle s'attendait à voir des bêtes surgir, alertées par les cris désespérés du grand dadais. Son geste n'échappa pas à Puck et le garçon fit semblant de ne pas avoir peur.

« Soit ils sont beaucoup plus loin, soit on s'est trompés de chemin, dit Finn après un moment.

- Tu crois que ce sont les filles qui les ont retrouvés ? » demanda Mike.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui pour le dévisager d'un air un peu embrouillé.

« Qui ?

- Brittany et Santana.

- Ah. Peut-être. »

Mike fronça les sourcils, le regard de Finn se perdit dans le vague et il abandonna finalement, se laissant tomber au sol avec abattement.

« Ça ne sert à rien de se précipiter... grommela-t-il. On n'a qu'à manger, se reposer un peu et après on essayera de descendre en rappel.

- Il nous reste encore des cordes ? » s'inquiéta Tina.

Finn et Mike se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers elle.

« Bien sûr, » répondirent-ils en chœur.

Elle les fixa un instant, puis haussa les épaules avec lassitude.

« Je ne sais pas. Je viens simplement de me rappeler qu'on en avait laissé tomber dans le trou où je me suis cassée la figure... Et puis il nous manque un de nos sacs, alors... »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et se contenta de déballer sa barre de céréales comme si c'était la chose la plus importante à faire en cet instant. Elle paraissait déjà sortie de la grotte.

Les trois garçons s'entreregardèrent, un peu honteux d'avoir oublié les maladresses du groupe si facilement. A vrai dire, cela mettait Puck plus en colère qu'autre chose...

Cela transparut dans son ton lorsqu'il dit d'une voix cassante :

« Faut qu'on arrête de faire les cons. »

Et s'ils n'ajoutèrent rien, Finn et Mike le pensèrent très fort eux aussi.

La pause qu'ils s'accordèrent leur parut bien courte. Mike avait les yeux rivés sur les chiffres sans cesse changeants de sa montre et après un moment de passivité, Puck décida d'aider Finn à faire les préparatifs pour leur descente en rappel. Il n'y avait bien que Tina qui ne faisait rien, grignotant son maigre repas d'un air absent. Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Elle aurait aimé se rendormir et arrêter de penser aux autres, à Artie, aux bêtes et à tout le reste. Cela ne lui servait à rien.

« Il y a environ trente mètres jusqu'en bas, non ? » estima Finn d'un air incertain.

Puck acquiesça à demi, aussi peu sûr de cette estimation que lui. Ils s'en retournèrent à leurs mousquetons et à leurs pics, essayant d'être le plus attentif possible. Mais parfois ils s'entreregardaient et cela leur suffisait pour constater qu'ils étaient l'un et l'autre sur leur point d'être terrassés par la fatigue.  
>Finn faillit se trouer la main plusieurs fois avec le piolet qu'il utilisait pour planter des attaches dans la roche. Puck devait toujours s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à faire un nœud correct. Témoin de leur efficacité de plus en plus réduite, Mike se joignit bientôt à eux.<p>

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de faire descendre Tina en première. Puck se proposa pour l'accompagner et aucun d'eux ne chercha à le contredire. Ils les aidèrent à se fixer à la corde qu'ils avaient déroulée jusqu'en bas. Ignorant les frémissements qui agitaient ses mains poussiéreuses, Puck s'engagea dans la descente.

Finn n'avait estimé le trajet qu'à trente mètres et pourtant cela parut une éternité aux deux jeunes gens. Après quelques secondes seulement, Puck s'efforça d'arracher le pan de sa combinaison qui se balançait mollement devant lui et qui le gênait dans sa progression. Cela lui ramena en mémoire le moment terrible où les bêtes avaient failli le tirer hors du tunnel et où il s'était retrouvé seul, absolument seul face à elles, abandonné des autres et oublié du sort.

Il s'en trouva si déstabilisé qu'il dut s'arrêter un instant pour reprendre ses esprits.

Il entendit Finn qui dans un cri lui demanda si cela allait. Il lui sembla bien grommeler quelque-chose mais il n'en fut pas bien sûr. Il reprit sa progression, obstiné, conscient de ses mains endolories et de tout son corps de plus en plus engourdi. La sangle qui le retenait à la corde lui rentrait dans la cuisse, imprimant une brûlure de plus en plus insupportable sur sa peau couverte d'égratignures. Ses pieds se firent plus mous sur la roche contre laquelle il progressait. Ses gestes se firent moins assurés sur la corde. Il ignora la lassitude et la souffrance et poursuivit. La voix presque imperceptible de Tina l'encourageait. Il la distinguait au milieu des crissements et des froissements, de son souffle erratique et de ses mouvements sonores. Elle parlait et en même temps elle s'efforçait de canaliser sa crainte presque transparente. Plus le temps passait et plus Puck avait le sentiment que Tina se forçait à avoir peur parce-que c'était ce qu'elle était censée éprouver. En-dessous de tout ce camouflage, il n'y avait rien, sinon de la fatigue et de la passivité. Puck le sentait d'autant plus que cela contrastait cruellement avec sa propre fureur et sa propre impatience. Et il aurait voulu se mouvoir plus facilement mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ses forces l'abandonnaient et son corps le trahissait.

Au-dessus de lui, à plusieurs mètres à présent, l'attention des deux observateurs divergeait. Finn s'assurait que son meilleur ami n'avait pas de problème, Mike scrutait la galerie qui s'ouvrait loin au-dessous d'eux, à la recherche de mouvements suspects. Il y avait des os éparpillés au sol, il y avait du silence. Il était naturel qu'il en ressente de la méfiance, surtout après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, ou plutôt d'endurer.

Il fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux. Des ossements d'animaux de toute évidence... Les monstres étaient censés être derrière eux et pourtant il était évident qu'ils se situaient aussi devant... qu'il y en avait sans aucun doute _partout_. Mike ne sous-estimait pas ses camarades mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'ils avaient conscience du danger et surtout de l'incertitude dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous. Car peu importe ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire, peu importe quelle direction ils décidaient de prendre, peu importe avec quel acharnement ils essayaient de fuir... cette incertitude continuait d'exister. Ils n'étaient pas dans leur élément, c'était le territoire des autres.

Il essaya de se reconcentrer sur le but premier de leur progression : trouver Sam, Blaine, Quinn et Rachel. Il ne s'agissait plus de poursuivre désespérément à la recherche d'un endroit où se terrer. Il fallait simplement retrouver les autres et puis ensuite attendre bien sagement. Les secours étaient en chemin, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Il regretta de ne plus avoir le récepteur sous la main. Ils auraient bien eu besoin des indications de Mercedes en cet instant.

« Ça va ? » demanda encore Finn à côté de lui.

Mike revint à la réalité et baissa les yeux. En contrebas, Tina et Puck se détachaient hâtivement de la corde. Il entendit les cliquetis, les vit qui s'éloignaient pour leur faire place, à Finn et à lui, mais surtout ce qu'il remarqua, ce furent les regards nerveux que Puck se mit à jeter tout autour de lui. Lui aussi avait conscience de l'incertitude. Lui aussi ne pouvait plus se l'enlever du crâne depuis qu'il était clair qu'ils étaient à la merci des créatures.

Mike secoua machinalement la tête et avec un sourire, accepta de passer avant Finn. Ses mains attrapèrent la manivelle avec assurance et ses pieds se rivèrent à la paroi rocheuse avec agilité. Cependant, son esprit restait comme la flamme tremblotante d'une bougie. Il essaya de le maintenir en vie jusqu'à toucher le sol de la galerie, qui l'attendait avec ses ossements sinistres et son relief aléatoire.

Décidant qu'il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre, Finn s'engagea précipitamment à sa suite.

Le grand dadais en était à la moitié de la descente lorsqu'ils entendirent le hurlement lointain.

Ce n'était pas humain.

...

...

...

Rachel plaqua la main sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri. Elle balança son bras avec tant de force qu'une vive douleur lui traversa presque aussitôt la mâchoire. Elle ferma les yeux, crispa les poings, ignora le tintement qui résonnait dans son esprit aiguillonné. Elle se serra contre la première chose qu'elle trouvait et sentit à peine le bras machinal que Sam passait autour de ses épaules.

Dès l'instant où le hurlement strident avait retenti devant eux, Quinn et elle s'étaient arrachées l'une à l'autre, glacées d'effroi, étourdies de surprise. La blonde avait reculé précipitamment, se plaçant juste à côté de Blaine. La vigilance dans son regard trahissait l'angoisse profonde qu'elle ressentait.

Rachel trouvait sa main bien glacée sans les doigts de Quinn emboîtés dans les siens. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait... Elle ne...

Comment Finn s'en sortait-il ?

Santana tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Sur son visage aux traits tirés se lisait un ennui qu'elle ne disait pas. Elle avait mis un doigt sur sa bouche et comme le reste du groupe attendait, aux aguets. Le piolet qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche brillait doucement à la lueur de la lampe de Brittany. Elles étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre, à bout. Seul le regard vitreux de Sam surpassait peut-être le découragement qui émanait des deux jeunes femmes.

Le garçon cligna péniblement des yeux et tressaillit lorsque le deuxième hurlement leur parvint, plus proche. Cela lui évoqua un cri de guerre. Il pensa à tous ces films qu'il avait vus et quelque-part dans un coin de sa tête, quelqu'un hurla _« Pour Narnia ! »_.

Les bêtes arrivaient. Elles partaient à l'assaut.

« Allons-y ! » dit-il dans un murmure.

Il entraîna Rachel à sa suite, l'entourant toujours d'un bras frémissant, et la jeune fille se laissa faire, complètement terrorisée. Brittany avait eu la même pensée que lui et elle vint se mettre à sa hauteur. L'éclat bleuté de ses yeux vacillait, incertain. Santana la suivit de près et seuls Blaine et Quinn hésitèrent. Ce ne fut l'affaire que d'une seconde et l'instant d'après, ils étaient tous repartis, courant presque.

« Ils ont quitté l'effondrement ? demanda Blaine. Vous croyez qu'ils ont décidé de chercher les autres ? »

Personne ne répondit à ses questions qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. Seul Sam grommela « Ou nous. » et ils continuèrent d'avancer. Santana ne savait plus très bien à quel moment le lac était censé surgir devant eux. Elle était terrifiée.

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche... dit Brittany d'une voix anxieuse. Sinon on va les croiser... Il faut qu'on arrive au chemin avant que les monstres y soient... »

Il y avait une innocence fragile dans son ton, cette même innocence qui avait fait craquer Santana plusieurs années plus tôt. Sauf que là, elle traduisait plus une crainte viscérale qu'une insouciance naturelle. Santana attrapa convulsivement la main de Brittany et elles ne se lâchèrent plus.

Quinn avançait avec étourdissement en queue de peloton, consciente du regard inquiet de Blaine qui se posait parfois sur son visage décomposé. Il lui semblait que ses jambes se mouvaient n'importe-comment et que ses bras allaient se détacher du reste de son corps d'un instant à l'autre. Les courants d'air qui continuaient de secouer ses cheveux la glaçaient jusqu'à la moelle. Ou peut-être était-ce la peur, insistante, agaçante, toute-puissante...

C'était peut-être le moment où tout se perdrait. Ils pouvaient mourir, ils n'en avaient sans doute pas suffisamment conscience mais c'était une possibilité. Peu importe que les secours fussent en chemin, cela ne changeait pas la donne.

Quinn pouvait perdre le Glee Club.

Elle pouvait perdre Rachel. Elle savait qu'elle s'en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours. Elle savait que ce n'était pas quelque-chose qu'elle pourrait supporter. C'était pathétique, c'était idiot. Absurde.

Mais elle aimait Rachel à la folie. Si elle avait compris à quel point elle aimait Rachel plus tôt, si elle avait su qu'au-delà de la souffrance et du déni, de la jalousie et de l'angoisse, de l'hypocrisie et de l'avidité, il y avait aussi ce sentiment de perte perpétuelle, ces battements si furieux qu'il lui semblait bien que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine dans la seconde, cette envie irrésistible de ressentir enfin ce qu'elle s'imaginait ressentir à chaque fois qu'elle se voyait faire face...

Quinn battit des paupières, hagarde. Elle aimait Rachel à la folie. A la folie, à la folie, à la folie...

Ce n'était pas simplement... de... de l'amour.

C'était cette passion dévorante et toujours plus affamée, qui la mangeait de l'intérieur sans jamais se repaître de tout ce qu'elle lui faisait perdre. Quinn aimait Rachel _à la folie_.

Elle s'était rendue coupable tant de fois d'insensibilité, d'indifférence, de cruauté... Et en vérité elle avait toujours aimé cette petite brune comme s'il n'y avait eu personne d'autre qu'elle. Quelle ironie... Quelle ironie quand on voyait comment elle s'était comportée avec elle toutes ces années.

Elle trébucha, accéléra l'allure tant bien que mal, attrapa Rachel par le poignet. L'autre se retourna aussitôt, riva sur elle ses grands yeux bruns si attendrissants. Quinn avait la gorge sèche. Elle se força à parler. Sa voix était entrecoupée, son ton effrayé.

« Rachel... »

Rachel était pendue à ses lèvres.

Elle avait gardé son pendentif. Elle voulait être son amie. Tout cela... Tout ce passé, ces peurs moqueuses, ces émotions incontrôlables... Quinn pouvait les oublier. Elle pouvait les oublier l'espace d'un instant et le dire. Tant pis si le rejet venait se confirmer.

« Rachel... répéta-t-elle dans un bafouillement. Je... »

Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Ne me laisse pas. S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît. N'importe où ailleurs mais pas ici, pas maintenant. Il faut qu'on ressorte de là, il faut que cela se termine enfin. Je sais que j'ai été odieuse, je sais que j'ai été froide, je sais que j'ai été tout sauf ce que j'aurais dû être en sachant ce que je ressentais pour toi. Tu me laisseras et je te laisserai. Je l'ai accepté, c'est comme ça, d'accord. Mais pas maintenant, pas ici. Je t'aime. Ces mots sonnent si ridicules mais par pitié, crois-moi. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimée. Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne de la bouche de qui tu aurais voulu l'entendre mais accroche-toi à ça. Accroche-toi à l'idée que quelqu'un ici t'aime à la folie et sors de là avec moi. S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît.

« O-oui ? » murmura Rachel.

Sam la tirait toujours à sa suite, les autres continuaient de bouger avec hâte autour d'elles. Les rais lumineux dansaient sur les parois suintantes. Les bruits de leurs pas résonnaient en une cacophonie insupportable, anxiogène.

Quinn ouvrit la bouche et bredouilla finalement d'une voix confuse :

« Je crois que nous allons avoir très froid. »

Et ils tombèrent tous pêle-mêle dans le lac.

L'eau était si glacée et l'effet de surprise si glaçant que Rachel et Blaine ne purent s'empêcher de crier. Santana se joignit à eux lorsqu'elle effleura un des cadavres flottant toujours à la surface. Ils s'efforcèrent de nager jusqu'à l'autre rive, entraînés vers le fond par leur sac, gênés par ce qu'ils avaient chacun dans les mains. Brittany tenait sa fusée de détresse à bout de bras, veillant bien à ne pas la mouiller. Rachel avait abandonné et s'en servait comme arme pour éloigner les créatures mortes, leur assénant des grands coups inutiles. Sam avait lâchée la brunette et se dépatouillait péniblement. Ses membres s'engourdissaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il se serait sans doute laissé couler si Santana et Blaine ne l'avaient pas tiré de toutes leurs forces hors de là.

Rachel continuait de crier d'une voix stridente et seule la gifle monumentale que Santana lui asséna la fit taire. Quinn en ressentit un profonde colère mais elle était trop occupée à aider Sam à se mettre debout pour pouvoir réagir. Ils repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la salle.

Santana avait oublié à quel point le chemin était escarpé à partir de ce point-ci et ses jambes se chargèrent de le lui rappeler. Elle se dit qu'elle avait préféré descendre le couloir sur le derrière...

Le sol était encore extrêmement glissant et leur progression s'en trouva considérablement ralentie. Brittany se cassa la figure plusieurs fois, entraînant Sam et Quinn dans sa chute, et ils n'arrivèrent au bout qu'un long quart d'heure plus tard.

Frustrée et empressée, Quinn prit la tête du groupe, le distançant bientôt même de plusieurs mètres. Les autres s'efforcèrent de maintenir l'allure mais la fatigue leur pesait tous.

« Quinn ! balbutia Brittany. Attends ! »

Elle savait où elle allait, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Non, c'était faux... mais elle se rappelait de ce que Brittany avait dit à propos de la direction à prendre et c'était l'essentiel. A vrai dire... elle ne saisissait plus très bien ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Quinn ! _QUINN !_ »

Elle entendit la voix de Rachel derrière elle et elle ne comprit pourquoi la brunette criait ainsi que lorsqu'elle se trouva soudain face aux figures blafardes des monstres qui lui barraient la route. Les bouches grandes ouvertes sous l'effet de l'anticipation, les pupilles aveugles, les narines frémissantes et excitées...

Se figeant, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de balbutier :

« Mon Dieu. »

Et cela suffit pour que les créatures se jettent en avant.

« QUINN ! » hurla Rachel.

Elle se précipita dans la direction de la blonde, aussitôt distancée par Santana et Sam, qui brandissaient leurs piolets avec urgence.

Ce fut le chaos.

Les hurlements qui tintaient à leurs oreilles, les ricanements qui leur signifiaient que tout cela n'était bien sérieux que pour eux, les reniflements, les cliquetis des griffes, les faces horribles des bêtes.

C'était la fin.

Rachel s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la débandade, paralysée de terreur. Blaine et Brittany lui passèrent devant à leur tour. La frayeur visible sur le visage du garçon contrastait avec son attitude résolument offensive. Rachel en aurait éprouvé de l'admiration si elle ne s'était pas sentie si frigorifiée de l'intérieur.

Elle se fit violence pour bouger. Elle brandit sa fusée de détresse mouillée devant elle et repartit en avant.

« Quinn ! s'entendit-elle hurler. Quinn ! »

Son cœur se déchirait d'inquiétude. Elle vit enfin la blonde étendue devant elle. Blaine l'avait tirée à l'écart du chaos. Lui et les autres s'efforçaient à présent de repousser les bêtes. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus elles avaient l'avantage. Alertées par le vacarme de la bataille, celles qui étaient parties s'occuper du reste du Glee Club avaient fait demi-tour pour prêter main forte à leurs consœurs. C'était un véritable cauchemar.

Combien de fois Santana se sentit-elle au bord de la syncope lorsqu'une griffe passa trop près du visage blafard de Brittany ?

Combien de fois Sam eut-il l'impression d'être mordu et transpercé alors qu'en vérité il n'y avait rien, sinon les créatures blessées qui s'amoncelaient devant lui, toujours plus hargneuses, toujours plus dangereuses ?

Combien de fois Blaine pensa-t-il que c'était fini, qu'il mourrait damné, qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre sinon le néant et rien de ce que beaucoup lui avaient promis ?

Combien de fois Brittany eut-elle conscience de la douleur dans son épaule meurtrie alors qu'en vérité, il n'y avait pas de douleur ?

« Quinn ! » cria Rachel.

Elle émit un temps d'arrêt devant la blonde. Celle-ci tourna le visage vers elle et Rachel se sentit étouffée par une émotion étrange lorsqu'elle constata que fort heureusement, Quinn n'avait pas été touchée par une quelconque bête. Il ne restait sur sa figure harmonieuse que l'air hagard qu'elle arborait depuis un moment.

« Tu n'as rien... » murmura la brunette.

Le lourd soulagement qui l'étreignait devait être visible car Quinn la dévisagea d'un air curieux.

Cependant, elles ne purent se contempler plus longtemps car une bête blessée était parvenue à ramper jusqu'à elles. Elle eut à peine le temps de saisir le bras de Quinn. Quinn eut à peine le temps de sentir la poigne suintante sur sa peau bouillonnante.

Poussant un hurlement de rage, Rachel shoota dans la créature avec une énergie d'autant plus étonnante que quelques minutes plus tôt elle paraissait encore au bord de l'évanouissement.

« JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE LES BONNES MANIERES ! » entendit-elle crier alors que la créature valdinguait en direction de ses compagnes.

Et elle eut du mal à réaliser que c'était elle qui venait de beugler cela.

A quelques mètres devant, les autres étaient sur le point d'être submergés.

« Rachel ! » cria Quinn avec précipitation.

La brunette ne l'entendit pas, occupée à fixer la mêlée d'un air égaré. Se redressant péniblement, Quinn essaya d'attirer son attention. Elle ne trouva rien d'autre à saisir que son col et le regard hébété que Rachel lui jeta alors lui arracha un rire nerveux.

« Ta fusée... » s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Elle fixait Rachel avec intensité, se concentrant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sur le visage si familier de la brunette. Cette position lui rappelait à quel point leur différence de taille était déstabilisante.

« Elle est mouillée... bredouilla Rachel en brandissant la fusée d'un air piteux.

- Essayons quand même... »

L'air décidé que Quinn voulait prendre ne fonctionna pas. Rachel entrevit sa confusion. Malgré tout elle acquiesça et d'une main secouée de violents tremblements, fouilla précipitamment sa sacoche, à la recherche de sa boîte d'allumettes.

Sa main se figea un instant lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec le métal froid du pendentif de Quinn.

« Là... » bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle leva la boîte entre elles deux. Elles étaient si proches l'une de l'autre qu'il aurait suffi à Quinn de se pencher légèrement pour effleurer la joue de la brunette du bout du nez.

« Ok... »

Rachel se rendit compte que Quinn tremblait tout autant qu'elle lorsqu'elle leva le bras pour gratter une allumette. Celle-ci lui échappa aussitôt des mains et s'écrasa sur le sol humide. Quinn murmura un juron et en reprit une autre. Elle était sur le point d'y mettre le feu lorsque la main de Rachel fut secouée d'un violent soubresaut. La boîte lui échappa, les allumettes volèrent autour d'elles et elles fixèrent le sol avec un mélange d'abattement et de panique.

Elles voulurent aussitôt se baisser mais leurs fronts se heurtèrent.

« Pardon... bredouilla Rachel. Je suis désolée...

- Non... C'est moi. Vas-y.

- O-oui. »

Rachel se courba pour attraper la boîte et elle ne vit pas le coup de poing que Quinn assénait à la créature qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur elle.

« Il en reste encore. » dit Rachel avec soulagement en se redressant d'un bond.

Quinn acquiesça machinalement et mit tous ses efforts dans la troisième allumette qu'elle saisissait du bout des doigts. Elle tenait toujours Rachel par le col.

Aucune des deux ne le remarqua.

La mèche de la fusée émit un sifflement. L'allumette continua de pétiller entre les doigts humides de Quinn. Les deux jeunes femmes contemplèrent le bout noir de la mèche avec perplexité.

« C'est tout ? bredouilla Rachel d'une voix indignée.

- C'était trop mouillé... murmura Quinn.

- Je suis vraiment une imbécile... » grommela Rachel avec abattement.

Quinn ne l'entendit pas et farfouilla dans sa sacoche avec fébrilité. Elle en extirpa finalement son paquet de cigarettes. N'y réfléchissant pas à deux fois, elle le vida d'un geste empressé.

« Je vais essayer d'allumer le carton... » chuchota-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

L'histoire du mouchoir enflammé de Blaine revint en mémoire à Rachel et elle la dévisagea avec une expression innommable peinte sur le visage.

C'était de la fascination.

L'allumette s'était déjà grandement consumée entre les doigts de Quinn et avant d'avoir pu approcher la flamme tremblotante du paquet vide, elle le lâcha avec une grimace.

« Allume-en une autre, s'il-te-plaît... » marmonna-t-elle à l'intention de Rachel.

Dans ses yeux ambrés, il y avait cette lueur calculatrice qui avait souvent perturbé Rachel par le passé. Celle-ci s'exécuta malgré tout.

Le carton prit timidement feu. Puis, une flammèche plus grande leur sauta presque aux yeux. Quinn repoussa Rachel avec brusquerie et s'avança précipitamment en direction de la mêlée.

« Poussez-vous ! » cria-t-elle.

Ils ne l'entendirent pas. Sam avait trois bêtes contre lui, Blaine quatre, Santana et Brittany neuf à elles deux. Cela devenait insoutenable.

« POUSSEZ-VOUS ! » hurla Quinn d'une voix autoritaire.

Ils se figèrent, se retournèrent, puis finalement battirent en retraite. Les flammèches émises par le carton faiblissaient déjà et Quinn serrait les dents, ignorant la douleur qui lui chatouillait la main. Ne sachant très bien si c'était utile, ne sachant très bien si c'était efficace, elle lança le projectile au milieu des créatures. Elles couinèrent aussitôt de concert, reculant avec panique. Plus aucune ne ricana, plus aucune ne cria d'un air menaçant. Elles se rentraient dedans, s'escaladaient les unes les autres.

Il y avait quelque-chose d'absurde dans cette peur démesurée. Le carton était minuscule, les flammes qui s'en échappaient tout autant, et pourtant les créatures encore nombreuses s'en éloignaient comme s'il allait les consumer sur place.

Tant pis pour elles, pensa Quinn.

« Ne perdons pas de temps ! hurla Santana d'une voix essoufflée. Allons-y ! »

Brittany l'entraînait déjà à sa suite, leurs doigts fermement entrelacés. Craignant que Quinn ne reste plantée là, Rachel la saisit par le poignet. Sam embrocha encore un ennemi et emboîta le pas à Blaine.

Ils enjambèrent les créatures agonisantes ou totalement mortes avec peu de précautions. Rachel sentit que sa semelle traversait la cage thoracique d'un des monstres et elle ne put retenir un couinement.

« C'est répugnant... murmura-t-elle en fronçant le nez.

- Quelle petite nature ! » entendit-elle Santana lancer avec dédain.

Et l'instant d'après celle-ci vociférait en entendant le bruit de succion produit par les yeux d'une des bêtes qu'elle piétinait.

Les créatures reprenaient déjà leurs esprits derrière eux. Ils pressèrent le pas.

« Ne me laisse pas... dit Rachel en jetant un regard peu amène à Quinn.

- Quoi... ?

- Ne t'éloigne pas, ne me lâche pas, _ne me laisse pas. _»

Quinn voulut dire quelque-chose pour faire mine de protester mais au lieu de cela, elle acquiesça docilement. Rachel, quant à elle, ne comprit à quel point ses paroles étaient sincères que quelques secondes plus tard.

...

...

...

« Est-ce qu'elles sont devant ? Est-ce qu'elles sont derrière ? »

Puck frappa le sol avec violence de son piolet. Des éclats de roche volèrent tout autour de lui et il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

« Est-ce qu'elles sont devant ? Est-ce qu'elles sont derrière ? » répéta Tina.

Elle disait la même chose depuis plusieurs minutes. Ils avaient écouté les ricanements, les hurlements, les bruits lointains de lutte.

« Cela ne pouvait être qu'elles, répondit Mike pour la énième fois. Elles n'ont pas trouvé les autres et elles sont revenues. »

Ils espéraient tous que Brittany et Santana s'en étaient sorties mais aucun d'eux ne l'exprima. La simple idée d'_espérer_ leur donnait mal au cœur. Finn se tenait à quelques mètres de là, les bras croisés. Il n'en menait pas large. Les yeux rivés à la corde qu'ils n'avaient pas encore détachée de la paroi, il s'attendait à voir les deux jeunes femmes surgir à tout instant.

Puck continuait de forer la roche avec hargne, laissant échapper des grognements à intervalles réguliers. Il se sentait si frustré qu'il ne pouvait plus rester là sans rien faire. Alors il creusait le sol de la grotte, inutilement, inlassablement. Un crâne de rongeur se brisa sous la pointe de son piolet et il y fit à peine attention.

Finn fit soudainement volte-face et s'exclama :

« Il faut qu'on y aille ! »

Puck ne l'entendit pas et continua d'user de son piolet. Appuyés contre une stalagmite, Mike et Tina levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement pour le dévisager.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Si elles ont fait demi-tour, ça veut dire qu'elles n'ont pas trouvé le reste du Glee Club... Donc, ils nous attendent. On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça !

- En d'autres termes, tu suggères d'abandonner Santana et Brittany à leur propre sort, » dit Mike d'un ton placide.

Il croisa les bras et Finn soutint son regard.

« Brittany s'y connaît mieux que nous tous réunis en spéléo, expliqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si on laissait Santana avec... Rachel... ou Blaine.

- Plus on sera nombreux, plus on aura de chances contre les créatures, opposa Mike. Il ne s'agit pas d'expérience ou de... je ne sais pas quoi d'autre.

- Mais on ne peut pas laisser Sam et les autres ! répliqua Finn avec désespoir. Ils n'ont rien pour se soigner, pour boire ou pour manger ! Ils pourraient bien mourir là !

- Les secours les trouveront, intervint Tina. Si on ne les trouve pas à temps, les secours se chargeront d'eux. On ne peut pas laisser Britt et Santana. »

Finn les dévisagea tour à tour. Puck ne faisait pas attention à leur conversation. Ils voyaient le piolet qui se soulevait et qui s'abaissait, qui se soulevait et qui s'abaissait, et toujours le visage du garçon crispé sous l'effet de la même obstination, sous l'effet de la même rage.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, reprit Finn avec frustration.

- Si, je crois qu'on a compris, dit Mike d'un air impassible.

- Non, vous croyez que je veux les abandonner alors que ce n'est pas vrai. On ne sait même pas si c'étaient elles les bruits !

- Alors les bêtes ont décidé de s'entretuer ? demanda Tina d'une voix agacée. Comme ça, d'un coup ? »

Finn se frotta furieusement les cheveux et leur tourna le dos le temps de retrouver son calme.

« Vous me prenez pour un idiot, l'entendirent-ils grommeler. Je le suis souvent mais pas tout le temps. Vous devez m'écouter. »

Il leur refit face.

« Britt-Britt et Santana s'en sortiront très bien. Elles ont toutes les deux un sac, ce qui veut dire qu'elles peuvent se défendre. Elles ont aussi Mercedes pour les aider. Ça peut sembler lâche mais notre priorité est le reste du groupe. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que d'autres bêtes ne les ont pas retrouvées ? Même s'ils sont plus nombreux, ils sont plus en danger que Britt et Santana parce-qu'ils n'ont rien du tout !

- Dans ce cas-là, à l'heure qu'il est, ils sont sans doute tous morts, » grommela abruptement Puck.

Cela réduisit Finn au silence. Mike et Tina dévisagèrent le garçon à la crête.

« Ils ne sont pas morts ! parvint finalement à crier le grand dadais avec frustration. C'est pour ça qu'on doit y aller ! Brittany et Santana n'ont pas besoin de nous ! Plus tôt on rejoindra les autres, moins le danger pour eux sera grand ! Ensuite, il suffira aux filles de revenir et nous serons de nouveau tous ensemble. Alors que là, si on décide de les attendre, on n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il va arriver à Sam, à Blaine, à Quinn et à Rachel ! Est-ce que vous vous en rendez compte ? Peut-être qu'eux-mêmes n'en savent rien ! »

Un silence pensif fit place à ses paroles. Mike commençait à comprendre pourquoi Finn choisissait cette façon de procéder. Tina continuait de considérer le jeune homme d'un œil critique.

« Excuse-moi, Finn, finit-elle par dire à mi-voix. Je sais que tu es chef d'expédition, au même titre que Brittany mais... tu conviendras que la lâcheté est une des choses qui te caractérisent. »

Un désarroi douloureux se peignit sur le visage du concerné mais il encaissa sans broncher.

« Peut-être... D'accord... Je sais que je suis un imbécile. Mais là vous devez m'écouter... s'il-vous-plaît... »

L'expression absorbée de Tina ne changea pas. Elle restait sourde aux supplications du garçon et essayait d'évaluer la situation avec objectivité. L'exercice était rendu difficile par son épuisement. Debout à côté d'elle, Mike avait tout autant de mal à se montrer raisonnable.

Il était difficile de résister à la suspicion quand il était évident qu'ils étaient aussi terrifiés les uns que les autres.

« Je sais... reprit péniblement Finn. Je sais qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec Rachel et... et d'autres choses que j'ai pu faire avant... Je sais que vous avez du mal à me faire confiance. Et je ne vais pas vous mentir en disant que je n'ai pas peur. Mais je ne veux pas m'enfuir. Je veux juste être sûr que tout le monde s'en sorte... Sam, Blaine, Quinn et Rachel n'ont pas Brittany avec eux pour les guider. Ils ne peuvent pas bouger parce-qu'ils ne connaissent rien de cette grotte. Si on vient les aider, ce sera mieux pour eux. Brittany est avec Santana, elles ne risquent rien, je vous l'ai déjà dit. »

Ils ne surent jamais s'il avait l'intention d'ajouter autre chose. Brusquement, Puck se retourna et lui asséna un violent coup de manche dans la figure. Finn s'écroula comme une masse, assommé. Puck ignora les expressions médusées de Mike et Tina et s'en retournant au trou qu'il creusait machinalement, il grogna quelque-chose d'inintelligible qui ressemblait à un juron particulièrement grossier.

...

...

...

Elle avait la gorge en feu et les poumons en miettes. Elle se serait sans doute laissée tomber et mourir si Rachel n'avait pas continué de la tirer à sa suite.

_« Ne t'éloigne pas, ne me lâche pas, ne me laisse pas. »_

Les mots résonnaient encore à ses oreilles brûlantes.

Quinn n'avait pas l'intention de désobéir. Elles voulaient toutes les deux la même chose.

« On ne pourrait pas allumer la fusée de Britt ? » lâcha Sam d'une voix hachée.

Ils couraient tout à fait à présent. Les reliefs bossus des parois se succédaient devant eux, étrangement familiers. Ils étaient arrivés au croisement il y avait de cela une éternité semblait-il. Écoutant Brittany, ils avaient pris à droite.

« Il faut qu'on la garde en cas d'urgence ! répondit celle-ci.

- Et ça ce n'est pas un cas d'urgence peut-être ? demanda Sam avec une incrédulité furieuse.

- Ce n'est pas un cas d'urgence urgent !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ? s'indigna le garçon.

- Ça veut dire ta gueule ! » gronda Santana en lui jetant un regard noir.

Les créatures ne faisaient plus un bruit derrière eux et bien qu'ils n'étaient pas bien sûrs qu'elles fussent encore à leurs trousses, ils avaient pris le parti de ne pas en douter. Mieux valait craindre pour sa peau que se prélasser tranquillement en croyant avoir la vie sauve.

« Tu es sûre que les autres ont pris cette direction ? demanda Blaine avec désespoir.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient rebroussé chemin en tout cas ! » répondit Brittany.

Elle gardait son attention rivée sur l'obscurité tressautant devant elle. Elle avait fait tant d'erreurs et elle avait décidé que cela cessait maintenant. Elle les sortirait sains et saufs de là.

« Si ces héroïques secours sont bien dans cette grotte, pourquoi ne nous aident-ils pas à disperser les créatures ? s'interrogea Santana avec frustration.

- Ils sont peut-être trop loin ? » proposa Rachel d'une voix rauque.

Santana grommela quelque-chose en réponse mais même elle ne comprit pas les mots qu'elle prononçait. Elle avait le cerveau en bouillie.

« ATTENTION ! » cria Sam.

Ils se stoppèrent tous, trébuchant, s'écrasant au sol, se marchant les uns sur les autres. Étendue de tout son long en travers du blond, Santana releva la tête avec un grognement.

« Vous vous foutez de moi... » souffla-t-elle.

Rachel aida Quinn à se remettre sur ses pieds et elles tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement en direction du gouffre qui se déployait devant eux. L'attention de Brittany s'arrêta sur le pic planté dans un coin et autour duquel une corde était enroulée à l'aide d'un nœud solide. Elle avança le bras et tira dessus d'un coup sec. La corde se laissa faire. Il n'y avait personne au bout.

« Ils sont passés par là... » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se débarrassa de son sac et se leva en chancelant.

« Ils sont passés par là ! répéta-t-elle d'une voix forte.

- Regardez ! » dit Blaine au même moment en tendant le doigt.

Il indiquait quatre silhouettes à peine visibles dans la pénombre, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là. Ils ne les auraient sans doute pas vues sans les rais lumineux qui émergeaient de la galerie avec énergie.

Brittany voulut ramener toute la longueur de la corde mais elle avait les bras gourds. De plus, la corde semblait fixée à un autre pic en contrebas.

« La manivelle est en bas, constata-t-elle d'un air hagard. On ne peut pas descendre.

- Comment ça on ne peut pas descendre ? couina Rachel.

- C'est trop dangereux, dit Brittany en se tournant vers elle.

- On n'a pas le choix, il faut qu'on y aille quand même ! » rétorqua Santana en se levant d'un bond.

Il leur semblait entendre des tapotements derrière eux. Il était difficile de dire s'il s'agissait d'une hallucination ou si c'était bien réel.

« Si Brittany dit que c'est trop dangereux, ce n'est pas la peine, intervint Quinn.

- Tu préfères te faire manger ? lui rétorqua Santana.

- Je préfère ne pas me briser la nuque trente mètres plus bas ! »

Elles se contemplèrent avec rage.

« C'est de la folie furieuse, Santana !

- C'est de la stupidité passive, _Quinn._ »

Rachel avait raffermi sa prise autour de la main de Quinn. Sam leva lentement le bras devant Santana, l'empêchant de s'avancer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? siffla Santana.

- Qu'est-ce que _Brittany_ propose ? » rectifia Quinn.

Elles se tournèrent vers la pétillante blonde. Celle-ci les fixa avec un mélange de désemparement et d'abattement.

« Il n'y a que les autres qui peuvent nous renvoyer la manivelle, dit-elle à mi-voix.

- Et cela ne suffit pas de tirer sur la corde ? demanda Santana, joignant le geste à la parole.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Tu pourrais la dérégler ! »

Mais Santana n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Saisie d'une impulsion, Quinn se jeta en avant et lui asséna un coup sur la tempe dans l'intention de l'arrêter. Santana se retourna, la saisit à la gorge et déséquilibrées, elles basculèrent dans le vide.

...

...

...

Tina poussa un cri. Mike s'avança de quelques pas.

La chute des deux silhouettes orangées se trouva stoppée par les bras vigoureux de Brittany et Sam, qui les retinrent de justesse.

« Il faut qu'on aille les aider ! » s'écria machinalement Tina.

Se faisant violence pour bouger, Mike s'élança. A quelques mètres de là, Puck avait attrapé Finn par le col et le secouait avec brutalité, hurlant au garçon inconscient de se réveiller.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire, Hudson ? criait-il avec fureur. Lève-toi et marche, bon sang ! »

Motivée par l'urgence de la situation, Tina s'appuya sur la stalagmite derrière elle et fit un effort pour se lever. Ses jambes se dérobèrent aussitôt sous elle et elle retomba à sa place initiale.

« Ce n'est pas possible... » murmura-t-elle avec désespoir.

Elle ne servait plus à rien.

« Allez, réveille-toi, réveille-toi, _réveille-toi !_ grommelait en Puck en assénant des baffes en rythme à Finn. Ce n'était qu'un petit coup de manche à piolet, tu ne vas pas faire ta fillette ! On n'a aucune idée de comment ça marche tout ce bazar ! Quinn et Satan vont sans doute s'écraser au sol comme des tartines si on fait rien, alors viens m'aider ! »

...

...

...

« Quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre qu'on est pas aux Hunger Games ?! » rugit Sam.

Il serra les dents, sentant sa main glisser lentement mais sûrement autour de la ceinture de Quinn. Dans un réflexe, celle-ci s'était rattrapée à la corde mais elle l'avait presque aussitôt lâchée : ses mains s'en étaient trouvées brûlées, emportée qu'elle était par la rapidité de sa chute.

« Si vous m'aviez écoutée au lieu de continuer à vous disputer, vous ne seriez pas en train de pendre dans le vide... grommela Brittany avec sévérité.

- Nianiania, » murmura Santana d'une voix blanche.

Elle avait presque le vertige, suspendue ainsi à plusieurs mètres de la roche dure.

Blaine et Rachel tournaient comme des lions en cage derrière Brittany et Sam. Ils auraient voulu les aider mais ils ne savaient pas comment.

Soudain, des hurlements familiers retentirent loin derrière eux.

« Ils arrivent... chuchota Rachel avec effroi, se retournant machinalement.

- La cerise sur le gâteau ! s'exclama Quinn, riant nerveusement.

- Oh bonjour, Chang, tu viens nous offrir ton aide ? » s'écria Santana en s'autorisant à ouvrir les yeux une demi-seconde pour contempler Mike qui accourait précipitamment vers eux.

Le garçon examina les alentours avec empressement.

« Attrapons-les par les pieds ! » lança soudain Blaine.

Rachel et lui échangèrent un regard et ils se précipitèrent sur Brittany et Sam, les saisissant fermement au niveau des chevilles. Cela n'eut presque aucun effet.

Ils s'obstinèrent malgré tout désespérément.

« Je ne te lâcherai pas... » promit Sam dans un grondement.

Relevant les yeux vers lui, Quinn le contempla avec une étrange indulgence.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais... Je ne t'en voudrai pas.

- _Je ne te lâcherai pas !_ » hurla-t-il.

Et il était d'autant plus en colère qu'il se sentait sur le point de lâcher. Il sentait que Rachel continuait de le tirer par les chevilles et il sentait surtout que cela ne l'aidait guère. La lueur vacillante dans son regard n'échappa pas à Quinn.

« Écoute-moi, Sam... murmura-t-elle d'une voix placide.

- Non ! _Tais-toi !_ Je vais te remonter ! »

Son expression furieuse se fêla.

« Je vais te remonter... » répéta-t-il d'un ton accablé.

Quinn ne dit rien et se contenta de lui sourire faiblement. Elle commençait à avoir mal à la taille.

Brittany et Santana se contemplaient sans mot dire. Brittany ne voulait pas lâcher, Santana ne voulait pas lui dire que l'important était qu'elle ait fait ce qu'elle pouvait. Elles le savaient.

« Je crois qu'on ne va pas tenir encore plus longtemps... murmura la pétillante blonde, juste assez fort pour que Sam l'entende, juste assez faiblement pour que Quinn et Santana n'en saisissent rien.

- Alors quoi ? marmonna le garçon avec abattement. On les laisse s'écraser au sol ? »

Brittany secoua machinalement la tête, ne répondit rien.

« Je suis une imbécile... » murmura-t-elle.

Sam ne chercha pas à le contredire. Il avait les oreilles brûlantes. Il serrait les dents à s'en briser la mâchoire et avait conscience de sa main qui se faisait de plus en plus moite sur la ceinture de Quinn. Plus les secondes passaient, plus sa prise autour de la jeune femme lui paraissait faible. Elle allait tomber. C'était irrémédiable.

En contrebas, Mike levait déjà machinalement les bras en l'air, dans l'espoir aveugle de rattraper les deux filles lorsque viendraient pour elles le moment de chuter.

« On ne peut pas crever comme ça, siffla Santana avec rage. On pourrait se faire manger, on pourrait se casser les deux jambes comme Jacqueline Chan, on pourrait être étouffées, déshydratées, affamées, perdues... et on va crever parce-que tu t'es jetée sur moi ? »

Quinn mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre que ces reproches lui étaient adressés.

« Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? répliqua-t-elle avec amertume. Que veux-tu que _nous_ y fassions ? Cela nous apprendra.

- C'est de ta faute, Q. Tout est de ta faute et tout continuera de l'être tant que tu ne reverras pas l'ordre de tes priorités.

- Tais-toi, s'il-te-plaît, tais-toi.

- Dépêchez-vous ! » gémit Rachel en se retournant pour la énième fois.

Ses yeux essayèrent de percer l'obscurité du couloir, le rai lumineux de sa lampe y parvint à peine. Les tapotements se faisaient plus proches, l'avance des monstres était furieusement rapide.

« On fait ce qu'on peut ! répliqua Sam, excédé.

- Tu ne peux pas me tenir pour seule responsable. Nous sommes deux abruties, c'est tout.

- La tarte, Q, la tarte. Ta stupidité n'a pas de limite. On ne serait pas dans cette situation sans toi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que-...

- Arrête de m'accuser de tout. Arrête de tout me mettre sur le dos. Je sais que j'ai fauté, je sais que j'ai enchaîné les erreurs, mais tu n'as pas le droit de me faire croire que je suis la seule. Toi aussi tu t'es montrée stupide, toi aussi tu es responsable de la situation. Arrête maintenant. »

Santana et Quinn continuaient de se disputer, et leur conversation brouillonne venait s'ajouter au vacarme déjà insupportable. Sam était rouge comme une tomate, Brittany se répétait qu'elle était une imbécile et que ce n'était ni de la faute de Quinn, ni de celle de Santana, mais bien de la sienne. Mais pensait-elle à la même chose ?

Toute sa détermination des dernières minutes s'était envolée et le désespoir de la réalité l'avait rattrapée. Elle était la seule et unique fautive. C'était comme ça, ils pouvaient dire le contraire, il n'en resterait pas moins qu'ils savaient tous que c'était vrai.

Le ton montait entre Santana et Quinn. De toutes les disputes auxquelles elles s'étaient livrées depuis le début du séjour, celle-ci était sans doute la plus absurde. Leurs jambes pendaient dans le vide, leurs mains cherchaient un appui inexistant sur la paroi qui se présentait à elles, un courant d'air invisible leur arrachait des frissons... et elles essayaient d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

Sam avait les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête, et c'était un euphémisme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles rendaient tout tellement compliqué. Il lui semblait que c'était la énième discussion sans queue ni tête qu'il entendait et il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris quels problèmes les empêchaient de s'entendre ou au moins de se tolérer.

« Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de tout refouler comme une sociopathe psychotique...

- Qu'attends-tu de moi, Santana ?

- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? C'est pourtant très clair.

- Rien n'est jamais clair avec toi.

- Je suis très claire, je te remercie.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

- Je pourrais te renvoyer la pareille. Arrête de te mentir et de nous mentir et tout s'arrangera, j'en suis sûre. Comme dans les contes de fées, tu vois ?

- Écoute, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le moment de-...

- Ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi, espèce d'abrutie. »

Quinn répliqua quelque-chose d'un ton particulièrement froid et Santana s'enflamma aussitôt.

« MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER ? » hurla Sam.

Au même instant, son bras fut secoué d'un spasme. Tout se passa en une fraction de secondes : il écarquilla les yeux, rencontra le regard horrifié de Quinn, laissa échapper un hoquet désespéré et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide. Un froissement à peine perceptible retentit.

Il venait de la lâcher.

« _QUINN !_»

...

...

_Il__ chantonnait d'un air absent. Elle feuilletait un livre trouvé sous le lit du garçon d'une main pensive.  
><em>

_Le soleil brillait avec insolence au milieu du ciel immaculé, jetant des rayons aveuglants dans la chambre familière. La guitare murmurait doucement, animée par les doigts rêveurs de Sam. Ils ne se regardaient pas. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Un sourire en coin flottait sur les lèvres de Quinn. Les paroles se mélangeaient dans la tête du blond.  
><em>

_Il jeta un énième regard de côté à la jeune femme. Celle-ci fit mine de ne pas rem arquer qu'il l'observait... pour la énième fois. Des rires d'enfants retentissaient au rez-de-chaussée. Le bourdonnement de la climatisation restait en suspension au-dessus d'eux, presque lointain.  
><em>

_Il régnait une atmosphère irréelle dans la chambre. Quinn paraissait complètement détendue. Les traits de son visage ne trahissaient aucune contrariété, aucune crispation, aucune retenue, rien de toutes ces choses dont Sam avait été témoin depuis qu'elle venait régulièrement chez lui.  
><em>

_Combien de temps cela faisait-il ?  
><em>

_Une semaine... deux ? Il battit des paupières, continua de chantonner à mi-voix, se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps. Le calendrier suspendu dans un coin était resté bloqué au mois de juin.  
><em>

_La pensée que ces après-midis avec lui faisaient du bien à Quinn effleura Sam. Il se sentit gonflé d'une satisfaction malsaine qu'il laissa se balader dans le creux de son estomac, le chatouillant malicieusement, avant de l'étouffer presque avec brutalité. Rien n'était jamais certain avec Quinn. Mieux valait ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives.  
><em>

_Son regard resta un instant baissé sur les cordes tremblotantes de sa guitare. Il releva lentement la tête, se cachant derrière les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front. _

_Cette fois-ci, Quinn ne remarqua pas qu'il l'observait. Aucun sourire en coin ne vint illuminer son visage serein. Elle resta là, à feuilleter le bouquin, une expression absorbée sur la figure. Ses yeux pétillaient à peine, illuminés d'une vague lueur noisette. Sam sentit la boule qui lui étreignait la gorge depuis que la jeune fille était arrivée une heure plus tôt se faire plus pressante. Sa voix s'étouffa un instant, les paroles qu'il psalmodiait s'évanouir et pendant plusieurs longues secondes, ils n'entendirent plus que le gazouillement lointain d'un oiseau dehors, mêlé aux rires qui continuaient de retentir à intervalles réguliers au rez-de-chaussée.  
><em>

_Quinn ne le remarqua pas. Elle ne remarqua rien. Elle resta plongée dans le livre, s'attardant parfois sur une page en particulier. Lorsqu'elle faisait cela, elle se mettait à remuer machinalement les lèvres, récitant des mots qu'elle connaissait parfaitement.  
><em>

_Avec un coup au cœur, Sam se rendit compte qu'elle ignorait qu'il s'était tu non pas parce-qu'elle était absorbée par son bouquin, mais bien parce-qu'elle était ainsi. Elle ne remarquait jamais rien. Tantôt préoccupée, tantôt mélancolique, rarement apaisée, parfois glaciale, elle continuait de se terrer au fond de sa coquille et de le regarder par-dessous ses secrets, comme s'il pouvait lui faire du mal. Il n'était que Sam Evans... Alors pourquoi ?  
><em>

_Justement... Il n'était _que _Sam Evans.  
><em>

_Il posa la guitare par-terre avec une brusquerie qu'il ne put contenir. Un « clong » discordant retentit au milieu de la climatisation, du gazouillis, des rires, du silence à peine discernable sous tous ces bruits si banals.  
><em>

_Cette fois-ci, Quinn releva la tête. Ses cheveux scintillèrent sous l'effet du soleil qui tombaient droit sur le lit et Sam resta crispé sur sa chaise, la dévisageant avec étourdissement. Elle pinça les lèvres, fronça légèrement les sourcils et ses yeux ambrés se teintèrent d'un éclat interloqué.  
><em>

_Ils se dévisagèrent longuement. Sam ne remarqua pas que les doigts de la blonde s'étaient légèrement crispés sur son livre. Elle gardait toujours une main en l'air, prête à tourner la page suivante. Mais elle ne le faisait pas et se bornait à le fixer avec un air difficilement interprétable. Il y avait du calme dans cette expression, mais aussi de la mesure et de la curiosité... Le cœur de Sam battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. C'était désagréable. Il trouva tout à coup qu'il faisait très chaud dans cette chambre trop exiguë.  
><em>

_Les rires s'interrompirent au rez-de-chaussée. L'oiseau cessa de chanter et s'envola au loin pour ne jamais revenir. Même les bruissements des arbres dans le jardin de la famille Evans avaient cessé. Il ne faisait plus agréablement chaud, mais insupportablement lourd. La climatisation parut s'enrayer et Sam sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Il ne savait si c'était de gêne ou de frustration.  
><em>

_Où était passé tout ce bien-être soudainement ? La simplicité et la cordialité et l'attachement et...  
><em>

_Y en avait-il seulement jamais eu ?  
><em>

_Une brise venue de nulle-part vint secouer les cheveux de Quinn, masquant un instant son œil droit. Elle chassa les mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient sur le visage d'un geste mou de la main. Son attention toute entière était fixée sur le garçon qui lui faisait face, péniblement assis sur sa chaise de bureau.  
><em>

_Les rires reprirent avec brusquerie et les questions qui fusèrent simultanément dans la chambre se noyèrent presque sous ces manifestations de joie :  
><em>

_« Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ?  
><em>

_- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai embrassée ? »  
><em>

_Leurs bouches se refermèrent et ils se turent, stupéfaits par la synchronisation de leurs interrogations. La main de Quinn se posa un peu plus tranquillement sur les pages qui ne remuaient plus depuis plusieurs minutes. Sam cligna des yeux, se sentant idiot.  
><em>

_« Quoi ? » marmonna-t-il.  
><em>

_Quinn battit des paupières, elle aussi. Un vague malaise passa sur ses joues pâles mais ce fut si fugace et si inattendu que Sam crut avoir rêvé.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sam ? » demanda-t-elle encore.  
><em>

_Sa voix était une caresse, son ton un peu moins. Il y avait de l'accusation, une espèce d'incompréhension brute et presque douloureuse à entendre pour Sam. Quinn ne saisissait pas. Et il se rendait compte que lui non plus. Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout cela au juste ?  
><em>

_« Ça t'a vexée ? Ça t'a gênée ? » l'interrogea-t-il âprement.  
><em>

_Il se sentait vide à l'intérieur. Il aurait préféré avoir l'impression de parler à une étrangère, cette même étrangère qui l'avait mécaniquement serré dans ses bras le dernier jour au Glee Club. Le problème était qu'à présent il reconnaissait Quinn, qu'il avait le sentiment de parfaitement connaître cette magnifique blonde si fermée qui était assise en tailleur sur son lit. Cette familiarité qu'elle lui inspirait ne lui était d'aucun secours et alors qu'il avait si souvent prié pour la ressentir dans les moments où la jeune fille avait paru se faire de plus en plus insaisissable, il aurait en cet instant préféré retrouver ce détachement qui l'avait tant caractérisée ces derniers mois.  
><em>

_« Non. »  
><em>

_La réponse tomba comme un couperet. Car s'il n'y avait pas de froideur dans le ton de Quinn, il n'y avait pas ce qui aurait dû aider Sam à se sentir mieux. C'était un « Non » qu'elle aurait pu offrir à quelqu'un qui lui aurait demandé si elle aimait les mandarines.  
><em>

_Sam n'eut même pas la force de serrer les dents. C'était Quinn Fabray. Même lorsqu'elle ne se battait plus, elle était capable de vous écraser comme un jouet entre ses mains indifférentes. C'était l'effet qu'elle faisait à Sam. Celui d'être un jouet, un vulgaire jouet laissé dans un coin sur une étagère.  
><em>

_Il s'était senti pareil lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle le trompait avec Finn.  
><em>

_Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le moment de se rappeler de ce genre de choses. Le passé... Ce n'était rien que le passé.  
><em>

_« J'ai juste... » poursuivit Quinn.  
><em>

_Elle baissa un instant les yeux, cherchant ses mots.  
><em>

_« Je n'ai pas compris. »  
><em>

_Sam retint son souffle. Sa respiration se bloqua. Il serra les poings. Quinn le remarqua.  
><em>

_« Tu es mon ami, n'est-ce pas ? » répéta-t-elle.  
><em>

_Elle esquissa un sourire et Sam comprit qu'elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Que se passait-il donc dans cet esprit si opaque pour que même le mot ''ami'' ait perdu toute sa signification ? Pourquoi ne croyait-elle pas Sam ?  
><em>

_« Pourquoi... » bredouilla-t-il.  
><em>

_Il ferma les yeux, sentit que sa main se refermait nerveusement sur un pan de son tee-shirt et reprit d'un ton un peu moins suspect :  
><em>

_« Dis-le moi si ça t'a mise mal à l'aise, d'accord ?  
><em>

_- Non, bien sûr que non.  
><em>

_- Parce-que si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse et-...  
><em>

_- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? »  
><em>

_Leurs réponses se chevauchèrent et se noyèrent dans l'incompréhension qui les emprisonnait tous deux. Ils retombèrent dans le silence en même temps.  
><em>

_« Je ne sais pas... reprit péniblement Sam. On lançait des toasts et on lançait du riz et tu riais et je riais et le _Rocky Horror _était aussi amusant que dans mon souvenir alors... dans l'euphorie du moment... »  
><em>

_Il fit un geste vague, désinvolte. Quinn haussa un sourcil.  
><em>

_« Tu embrasses souvent tes amis ''dans l'euphorie du moment'' ? »  
><em>

_Les épaules de Sam s'affaissèrent, il baissa les yeux, contempla le sol avec une passion soudaine.  
><em>

_« Si je te disais qu'une fois avec Puck je me suis laissé emporté... tu me croirais... ? » marmonna-t-il dans un dernier effort pour se sortir de là.  
><em>

_Il avait l'impression d'avoir littéralement pris feu sur sa chaise et n'osait pas relever les yeux. Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le front, il entendait le sang battre à ses tempes. Il n'était rien d'autre que ce garçon de seize ans que la Cheerio maîtrisée et assurée avait tellement impressionné à l'époque...  
><em>

_Un rire léger retentit devant lui. Il n'eut le culot de relever la tête que lorsqu'il entendit le froissement d'une page.  
><em>

_Il la vit en face de lui, de nouveau plongée dans sa lecture. Un vague sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Tout était revenu à la normale.  
><em>

_« D'accord... » l'entendit-il murmurer de sa voix suave.  
><em>

_Elle était de nouveau si sereine, si satisfaite, si tranquille que Sam ne voulut pas insister. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit encore et, frustré par sa propre impuissance, se baissa pour reprendre sa guitare.  
><em>

_« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la littérature classique... » lâcha Quinn à mi-voix, comme si de rien n'était.  
><em>

_Sam haussa les épaules, rejoua quelques notes, avant de s'arrêter, peu inspiré.  
><em>

_« Je ne suis pas si idiot qu'on le croit. » se contenta-t-il de dire, et un pauvre sourire se peignit sur son visage dépité.  
><em>

_Cela arracha un nouveau rire à Quinn. Sam se dit qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir la faire rire ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Cela lui arrivait trop rarement.  
><em>

_Les gloussements se firent plus bruyants au rez-de-chaussée. Une voix sévère retentit, coupant court à ce tapage :  
><em>

_« Vous allez arrêter oui ? On dirait deux garnements ! Je vous ai quand même mieux élevés que ça, non ?  
><em>

_- Pardon, Papa... » répondit une voix féminine, faussement penaude.  
><em>

_Un silence. Un nouveau rire.  
><em>

_« C'est vrai, ajouta son frère, il ne faut pas qu'on dérange Sammy et Quinn.  
><em>

_- Vous croyez qu'ils se font des bisous ? demanda la sœur.  
><em>

_- Beurk ! s'exclamèrent aussitôt les deux enfants en chœur.  
><em>

_- Moi en tout cas, je veux être la demoiselle d'honneur à leur mariage ! » proclama la petite fille d'un ton très sérieux.  
><em>

_Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du père de rire.  
><em>

_Quinn avait arrêté de feuilleter son livre. Perturbé, Sam avait stoppé la mélodie qu'il s'était efforcé d'improviser. Ils relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.  
><em>

_Il y avait de la culpabilité dans le regard que croisa celui du garçon. _

...

...

« Ce n'est pas grave... » Quinn s'entendit-elle murmurer d'une voix creuse.

Elle se sentait tomber. Sa chute ne lui inspirait qu'une émotion déchirante qu'il lui aurait été impossible de nommer. Elle distinguait les cris de Sam au-dessus d'elle. Elle s'imaginait Mike en contrebas en train de se positionner avec fébrilité pour la rattraper. La chute était de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. L'un d'eux au moins se briserait les os.

Quelque-chose comme une serre l'attrapa par le bras. Elle tombait déjà à une telle vitesse que la serre glissa tout le long de sa manche, ne la retenant finalement que de justesse. La chute se stoppa brusquement et pendant un instant horrible, Quinn se trouva incapable de respirer. Elle sentit son dos qui heurtait la paroi, vit la corde inutile danser devant ses yeux et distingua un hoquet terrifié lâché par une voix inconnue.

« Je te tiens... Je te tiens... » grogna quelqu'un.

Quinn releva légèrement la tête, juste assez pour entrevoir le visage épuisé de Santana. La jeune femme la retenait par le poignet. Dans un réflexe, Quinn s'était accrochée à elle à son tour, refermant ses doigts terrifiés autour du bras de Santana.

« Espèce d'idiote... grommelait celle-ci. Si tu savais à quel point je te déteste, si seulement tu le savais... »

Au-dessus d'elles, Sam s'était jeté sur Brittany, joignant ses forces à celles de Blaine pour l'aider à retenir les _deux_ jeunes femmes qui pendaient à présent au bout de son bras.

Quinn cligna des yeux, aveuglée par la lampe de Santana. Elle avait perdu sa voix et la contemplait d'un air hébété. La prise de son ancienne amie s'affaiblissait déjà autour de son poignet, elle en avait vaguement conscience.

« Tenez bon les filles ! » hurla Mike.

Le garçon tournait en rond, observant les alentours, fouillant dans sa sacoche, dans ses poches, à l'intérieur de sa combinaison. Il ne pouvait rien faire pourtant... et il le savait.

« Stupide, stupide Quinn Fabray... » chuchota Santana avec morosité.

Et une larme amère, mêlée de rage et de détresse, roula sur sa joue. Quinn la sentit qui atterrissait sur son front bouillonnant. Elle papillonna des yeux, égarée, et s'efforça d'agripper Santana avec plus de force.

...

...

...

...

« Gné ? Quequiya ? »

Puck cessa de secouer Finn et le laissa tomber à terre. Le grand dadais regarda tout autour de lui d'un air perdu et essaya de se relever plusieurs fois.

Chacune de ses tentatives se solda par une lourde chute.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as tapé ? grommela-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment... » répliqua Puck d'un air absent.

Il hésitait, contemplant le spectacle effrayant qui s'offrait à sa vue, à l'autre bout de la salle. Blaine, Brittany et Sam crispaient les dents et tenaient bon, mais il avait bien conscience que leurs forces, mêmes combinées, faiblissaient. Il tourna la tête, croisa le regard paniqué de Tina, reporta son attention sur le reste du Glee Club, fit un pas en avant, recula, se stoppa et finalement laissa échapper un grognement frustré.

Finn avait réussi à se lever. Il se frotta les yeux et se tapota le crâne, estimant la taille de la bosse qui s'était formée sur son front. Avec une grimace, il s'approcha de son meilleur ami d'une démarche vacillante.

« Tu ne m'as pas-... »

Il s'interrompit et resta bouche bée.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Il cligna des yeux, s'assurant que les silhouettes qui pendaient dans le vide n'étaient pas une hallucination. Au même instant, les hurlements des créatures qui approchaient parvinrent à ses oreilles encore sonnées.

Puck hésitait toujours, se demandant s'il pouvait abandonner Tina à son sort dans cette galerie inhospitalière. Finn n'envisagea même pas la possibilité réfléchir. Il partit en avant, trébuchant, tombant presque, mais progressant toujours. Il avait du mal à respirer.

« QUINN ! SANTANA ! » cria-t-il.

Son casque éclaira des concrétions qu'il se prit aussitôt dans la figure, n'ayant pas le temps de les éviter. Il s'obstina cependant, ne quittant jamais du regard la pagaille qui se déroulait loin de lui.

Puck le dévisagea avec confusion et se tourna pour la énième fois vers Tina. Celle-ci ne trouva pas la force de parler mais elle lui fit signe d'y aller malgré tout. Le jeune homme voulut rester mais soudain, il entendit Brittany hurler avec désespoir « NE LACHEZ PAS ! ». Cela le décida et il partit au galop, abandonnant Tina à son sort.

La jeune fille jeta des coups d'œil tout autour d'elle et se sentit soudain glacée de peur. Mais les autres étaient dans une posture bien moins bonne qu'elle... alors quoi ? Ils pouvaient bien la laisser là pour quelques minutes...

L'obscurité se referma autour d'elle lorsque Puck disparut derrière une stalagmite. Il n'y avait plus que sa lampe pour l'éclairer, mais même le rai jaunâtre paraissait bien faible au milieu de toute cette noirceur. Tina resserra ses bras autour d'elle et concentra toute son attention sur les autres, priant pour qu'ils en sortent indemnes.

...

...

...

« On peut se faire manger et tomber dans des crevasses et mourir de faim, de froid, de soif, de crise cardiaque alors tu ne vas pas te péter la gueule parce-qu'on se dispute comme d'habitude, d'accord ? _Je te l'interdis._ »

Quinn voulut sourire mais échoua lamentablement. La voix de Santana ne lui parvenait plus que comme un murmure lugubre et lointain. La main de la jeune femme l'agrippait toujours avec toute la force dont elle était capable et pourtant la réalité les rattrapait. Tout était sur le point de se terminer... Comme ça.

Était-ce si stupide que cela ? Une fin idiote à une vie idiote...

« Est-ce que ça va faire mal ? chuchota Quinn d'une voix où perçait l'effroi. Est-ce que tu crois que je vais le sentir quand je vais m'écraser au sol ? »

Les yeux de Santana s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Un frisson les parcourut toutes les deux à la pensée de ce qui les attendait en bas.

« Arrête de dire des conneries, siffla Santana avec difficulté. On va te remonter, ils vont nous remonter toutes les deux, je-...

- J'ai mal ! » ne put s'empêcher de gémir Blaine au-dessus d'elles.

La phrase de Santana se perdit dans un coin de son cerveau embrumé et elle ne fit plus que fixer Quinn avec effarement. L'imminence de leur chute paraissait de plus en plus proche. Elle se rapprochait avec plus de vitesse encore que lorsqu'elles étaient chacune pendue à un bras différent.

« Ils sont à trois et ils n'arrivent pas à ne serait-ce que nous retenir... constata Quinn d'une voix où l'amertume se le disputait au désespoir.

- Est-ce que j'ai tant grossi que ça ces derniers mois ? » demanda Santana.

Et le rire qui accompagna sa remarque faiblarde se fit faux et chevrotant.

« S'il n'y avait que toi, peut-être qu'ils auraient réussi... murmura la blonde. Nous sommes trop lourdes à deux. »

Sa prise se raffermit autour du poignet de Santana. Pourtant, son esprit était déjà en bas et elles le comprirent toutes les deux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » gronda Santana d'une voix menaçante.

Quinn ne disait plus rien. Elle ne la regardait plus. Mais au fond de ses yeux, se distinguait une lueur vacillante trahissant les calculs qu'elle faisait dans son esprit. Cette lueur disparut soudainement, soufflée comme la flamme d'une bougie. Lorsque Quinn releva la tête vers elle, Santana ne vit plus qu'un effrayant trou noir au fond de ses pupilles à l'éclat terni.

« Non... » murmura-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Quinn ne réagit pas. Son visage se creusait d'ombres sous le rai lumineux de la lampe de son ancienne amie.

« Non non non non non... » répéta Santana avec plus de conviction.

Un sourire se fit jour sur les traits tirés de Quinn. Il était porteur de tant de souffrances et de luttes perdues que Santana eut l'horrifiante impression que c'était le dernière sourire qu'elle recevrait jamais de la part de la blonde.

« Tu ne voudrais pas faire de peine à Brittany, non ? » souffla Quinn d'une voix qui retourna l'estomac de Santana.

Ce n'était pas Quinn. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Ok... arrête tes conneries Q, balbutia Santana. Tu me fais flipper là.

- Tu l'as déjà tellement fait souffrir avec toutes tes imbécilités, poursuivit Quinn. Mets ses pulls et tiens-lui la main quand tout le monde regarde... ce n'est pas si difficile, si ?

- Haha, lâcha Santana, et un goût désagréable persista sur sa langue. On ne va pas jouer au jeu de celle qui mérite le plus de vivre. Ça existe que dans les films ce genre de trucs, ok ? Tu ne-... »

Elle s'interrompit car la main avec laquelle Brittany la retenait frissonna, trahissant la fatigue de la pétillante blonde. Des cris continuaient de retentir au-dessus d'elle et aux voix familières de leurs camarades se mêlaient celles des créatures, de plus en plus distinctes.

« Tu ne vas pas lâcher, reprit Santana d'une voix tremblante. Sinon, je te botterai moi-même le cul jusqu'en enfer, ok ?

- J'y suis déjà... » laissa échapper Quinn.

Santana papillonna des yeux. L'impuissance, l'impuissance écrasante qui lui comprimait le cœur... Elle aurait voulu mourir. Et pourtant elle s'accrochait à la vie comme une forcenée, se retenant d'une main à Brittany, soutenant de l'autre Quinn et ses idées noires.

« Reste avec moi, Q. Pas de conneries, ok ? »

La blonde souriait toujours. Ce sourire paraissait sinistre à Santana. Elle voulut regarder ailleurs mais elle avait l'impression que si elle s'avisait de détourner les yeux, sa camarade disparaîtrait à jamais.

« Tu m'aurais invitée à votre mariage, hein ? reprit Quinn. Malgré tout... tu m'aurais invitée quand même, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'aurais sans doute pas été demoiselle d'honneur mais au moins... j'aurais été là.

- Tu délires complètement, Q. Tu m'as souvent fichue la trouille dans ma vie mais là c'est le summum. Arrête, je t'en supplie.

- Tu as Brittany, Santana. Est-ce que tu te rends compte seulement de la chance que tu as ? C'est tellement rare ce que vous avez.

- Et toi alors ? répliqua Santana d'une voix cassante. Que dira ta mère ?

- Elle a Liz...

- Cette espèce de petite pimbêche qui casse les... »

Santana s'interrompit, un instant étouffée par l'impression que cela ne servait à rien.

« Et Beth ? reprit-elle fébrilement. Hein ? T'en fais quoi de ton bébé lézard ? »

Le regard de Quinn se voila et pendant quelques secondes, elle eut l'air ailleurs.

« Ce n'est pas grave... Elle a Shelby... murmura-t-elle finalement d'un air absent.

- Et quand elle voudra connaître sa mère biologique et qu'elle se rendra compte qu'elle se sera laissée mourir au fond d'une grotte qui pue, tu crois que ça lui fera plaisir ? »

Quinn revint subitement à elle. Son sourire se fit rictus.

« Elle a Shelby... répéta-t-elle dans un souffle. Et Puck. Et toi tu as Brittany. Et ma mère a Liz.

- Et Rachel ? Rachel Barbra Berry ? Le hobbit ? La naine ? Le Schtroumpf ? Le gnome ? Celle qui soule et qui parle sans arrêt ? Celle dont tu es folle amoureuse ? »

Santana serra les dents, mettant toutes les forces qu'il lui restait dans la prise qu'elle exerçait sur Quinn. En même temps, elle sentit que les doigts de Brittany se faisaient moins assurés autour de son bras.

« Je ne représente rien à ses yeux, dit la blonde. Ce n'est pas grave... »

Santana la dévisagea avec hébétement, battant stupidement des paupières.

« Mais t'es conne ? » bredouilla-t-elle.

Quinn ne réagit pas. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi ternes, vidés d'une quelconque étincelle de vie. Santana avait conscience que la blonde la tenait déjà avec moins de conviction. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent et le sentiment d'urgence qui lui étreignait la poitrine se fit plus douloureux.

« Je sais pas si elle t'aime, j'en sais rien, je m'en fous, dit-elle avec hargne. Mais quand on aime comme tu aimes, on peut au moins faire l'effort d'essayer de se faire aimer. A quoi tu t'attendais en la martyrisant, en l'insultant puis en l'ignorant ? Si elle voyait ce que tu caches au milieu de toute cette glace, elle pourrait t'aimer, Q. Et elle t'aimerait follement. Je le sais parce-qu'on a été amies, toi et moi. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai cette discussion avec toi dans un tel moment PARCE-QUE JE SENS QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE ME LACHER ! »

La main de Quinn s'était totalement décrispée et elle ne tenait plus que grâce à Santana, qui l'agrippait toujours avec la même obstination.

« AU SECOURS ! se mit à hurler la brune. Dépêchez-vous, bande de mollusques décérébrés ! La fourbe essaye de me lâcher ! Elle veut jouer les héroïnes, elle veut mourir en martyr, elle veut me voler la vedette ! AU SECOURS, DEPECHEZ-VOUS, REMONTEZ-NOUS ! »

Cela redoubla la panique au-dessus d'elles.

« Parle-lui ! fit Blaine.

- NE LACHE PAS, QUINN ! s'égosilla Sam avec désespoir.

- Restez avec nous ! la supplia Brittany.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ QUE J'ESSAYE DE FAIRE ? » beugla Santana.

Quinn murmurait, se parlant à elle-même.

« Beth a Shelby. Ma mère a Liz. Liz a Andy. Charlie a Andy _et_ Liz. Rachel a Finn. Puck se suffit à lui-même. Sam a Mike. Santana a Brittany. Tina a Artie. Blaine a Kurt. Mercedes a tout le Glee Club. »

Santana se rendit compte avec horreur que plus que comme une tentative pour se convaincre, ces mots était des encouragements que Quinn s'adressait.

« DEPECHEZ-VOUS, BANDE DE LARVES RAMPANTES ! » hurla-t-elle, essayant de couvrir la litanie de Quinn.

En vain.

« Beth a Shelby. Ma mère a Liz. Liz a Andy. Charlie a Andy _et_ Liz. Rachel a Finn. Puck se suffit à lui-même. Sam a Mike. Santana a Brittany. Tina a Artie. Blaine a Kurt. Mercedes a tout le Glee Club.

- La ferme, la ferme, _LA FERME !_ » vociféra Santana.

Elle sentait que les efforts des autres avaient redoublé pour les remonter. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Toujours pas. Avait-elle pris tant de kilos que ça ? Et où était le hobbit ? Santana n'avait plus vu Rachel depuis une éternité lui semblait-il.

Encore à se terrer dans un coin.

Cette imbécile... Pas étonnant qu'elle rende Quinn dingue...

« Beth a Shelby. Ma mère a Liz. Liz a Andy. Charlie a Andy _et_ Liz. Rachel a Finn. Puck se suffit à lui-même. Sam a Mike. Santana a Brittany. Tina a Artie. Blaine a Kurt. Mercedes a tout le Glee Club.

- Putain de merde, Q, je te hais, je te hais, _je te hais !_ »

Quinn répéta encore ces encouragements une dernière fois, puis se tut. Ce silence rassura Santana.

Et elle eut tort.

« J'ai tout le monde mais personne ne m'a, murmura Quinn. Ce n'est pas grave... »

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent et elle se sentit glacée jusqu'à la moelle par la résignation qui découlait des paroles de son amie. Elle ne put rien faire d'autre, elle ne put rien dire. Elle était impuissante, si impuissante... Elle ne pouvait même plus crier aux autres de se dépêcher.

Quinn bougea le bras avec brusquerie et un froissement retentit entre elles. Santana comprit que la blonde se dérobait. Elle sentit que sa prise se relâchait complètement et que ses doigts ne retenaient plus Quinn que par un morceau de manche.

L'effroi de cette demi-seconde fut plus brusque et plus douloureux que celui qu'elle avait ressenti dans les pires instants de sa vie.

« Pardonne-moi... » crut-elle entendre Quinn lâcher d'une voix blanche.

L'instant d'après, elle échappait à Santana. Celle-ci eut à peine conscience qu'elle hurlait le prénom de la blonde à plein poumons. C'était trop tard. Elle ne la voyait déjà plus.

_Beth a Shelby.  
><em>

_Ma mère a Liz.  
><em>

_Liz a Andy.  
><em>

_Charlie a Andy et Liz.  
><em>

_Rachel a Finn.  
><em>

_Puck se suffit à lui-même.  
><em>

_Sam a Mike.  
><em>

_Santana a Brittany.  
><em>

_Tina a Artie.  
><em>

_Blaine a Kurt.  
><em>

_Mercedes a tout le Glee Club._

Quinn fit un effort pour fermer les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir le sol se rapprocher. Elle était terrifiée, elle était morte de trouille...

_« Tu vas aller en enfer. »_

Elle allait le vérifier tout de suite...

...

...

_Les marteaux du piano s'abaissaient silencieusement. Pas un son ne retentissait. Seuls de vagues tapotements brisaient le silence du salon à chaque fois que les doigts fins de Liz se posaient sur une des touches d'ivoire.  
><em>

_La jeune femme resta encore un instant debout devant l'instrument, jouant une mélodie connue d'elle seule, puis avec un soupir, elle referma le couvercle.  
><em>

_« Maman ne t'a pas dit quand elle comptait le faire réparer ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers sa petite sœur.  
><em>

_Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, Quinn fit non de la tête.  
><em>

_« Bon... » dit Liz.  
><em>

_Elle balaya la pièce du regard.  
><em>

_« Peu de choses ont changé par ici. »  
><em>

_L'autre ne dit rien et se contenta de l'observer en silence tandis qu'elle faisait le tour des meubles d'un air absent. Quelque-peu mal à l'aise, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Liz lui jeta un regard de côté.  
><em>

_« Et comment ça se passe au lycée ? » demanda-t-elle abruptement.  
><em>

_Quinn tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Les couleurs joyeuses du paysage estival évoquaient tout sauf l'univers scolaire. Malgré tout, elle s'était préparée à cette conversation.  
><em>

_« Ça se passe bien. » répondit-elle laconiquement, et lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur sa sœur, son regard se fit plus vigilant que ce qu'elle l'aurait voulu.  
><em>

_Liz haussa un sourcil, puis, sans rien ajouter, prit la direction de la salle à manger. Quinn lui emboîta machinalement le pas.  
><em>

_« Toujours autant de chaises... commenta l'aînée des Fabray. Est-ce que c'est bien utile ? »  
><em>

_Elle se tourna vers Quinn, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Mais celle-ci se borna au mutisme et se dirigea vers le vase posé dans un coin afin d'arranger les tulipes disposées à l'intérieur. Liz la dévisagea un instant, puis, alla s'asseoir au bout le plus éloigné de la longue table.  
><em>

_Elle examina la nappe d'un œil songeur.  
><em>

_Quinn fit lentement volte-face et au même instant, Liz releva la tête.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Quinnie ? demanda-t-elle.  
><em>

_- Vous allez rester longtemps, toi et Charlie ? » laissa simultanément échapper l'adolescente.  
><em>

_Elles se turent aussitôt, se jaugeant du regard.  
><em>

_« C'est _Charlotte, _rectifia Liz d'un ton cassant.  
><em>

_- Il ne se passe rien, » rétorqua froidement Quinn.  
><em>

_Liz haussa les sourcils. Quinn ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de croiser les bras une nouvelle fois.  
><em>

_« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » dirent-elle en chœur.  
><em>

_L'atmosphère se fit pesante dans la pièce. Dehors, le bruit des grillons s'étouffa soudain. Quinn s'orienta machinalement vers la fenêtre, essayant d'échapper un instant au regard scrutateur de sa sœur.  
><em>

_« Toi d'abord. » se força-t-elle à dire d'un ton sec.  
><em>

_Lorsqu'elle revint à Liz, elle comprit que cette dernière était étonnée par sa résistance. La jeune femme se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisant les jambes sous la table, répondit d'une voix mesurée :  
><em>

_« Tout dépend de l'emploi du temps d'Andy. Charlotte n'aime pas être trop longtemps éloignée de son père et puis... il n'est même pas sûr qu'il puisse venir alors... »  
><em>

_Elle haussa les épaules. Quinn ne se départit pas de son air indéchiffrable.  
><em>

_« Combien de jours environ ? » demanda-t-elle encore.  
><em>

_Liz plissa les yeux et la dévisagea longuement.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Quinn ? » répéta-t-elle, une expression profondément incrédule peinte sur le visage à présent.  
><em>

_La benjamine avança d'un pas.  
><em>

_« Je te l'ai dit. Il ne se passe rien. »  
><em>

_Liz secoua la tête et ayant l'air de ne pas avoir fait attention à la réponse de Quinn, elle poursuivit :  
><em>

_« Est-ce que je t'ai fait quelque-chose ? Tu me regardes comme si... comme si j'allais te manger. Ce n'est que moi, tu sais. »  
><em>

_Quinn ne desserra pas les dents. Le vert de ses yeux s'était figé. Liz n'était vraiment pas habituée à tant de froideur de la part de sa sœur.  
><em>

_« Alors c'est cela, la Cheerio Quinn Fabray ? demanda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire. Pas mal du tout. Pas étonnant que tu sois la capitaine.  
><em>

_- Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner chez les pompom-girls, » dit abruptement Quinn.  
><em>

_Cela arracha une moue dubitative à Liz.  
><em>

_« Vraiment ? Et d'où te vient cette idée saugrenue ?  
><em>

_- Tu es sûre de vouloir discuter de ce que tu m'as fait ou non ? » répliqua Quinn.  
><em>

_Liz la jaugea d'un œil calculateur. Quiconque d'autre se serait trouvé dans cette pièce aurait compris qu'elles étaient sœurs. A l'air farouche de Quinn répondait la mesure expérimentée de Liz. L'une n'était que le reflet rajeuni de l'autre, et vice-versa. Quinn se rendit brusquement compte de cela et elle se départit de son expression glaciale, se contentant d'observer Liz d'un air irrité.  
><em>

_« Tout compte fait... finit par dire Liz. Je ne crois pas que Charlotte et moi allons rester bien longtemps ici. Ce ne serait pas très approprié étant donné ce qu'il t'est arrivée l'année passée... Maman comprendra, j'en suis sûre.  
><em>

_- Alors tu es au courant ? » demanda Quinn d'une voix cassante.  
><em>

_Liz s'était levée. Elle la contempla d'un air perplexe.  
><em>

_« Bien entendu. Tu m'en as parlée à Noël... ou j'ai rêvé ? »  
><em>

_Elle passa complètement à côté de l'ironie dans le ton de sa sœur.  
><em>

_« Alors tu te poses vraiment la question ? enchaîna Quinn. De savoir si tu m'as fait quelque-chose ou non ? »  
><em>

_Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Elle serra les poings pour s'empêcher de perdre son calme.  
><em>

_« Si tu m'en veux d'avoir amené Charlotte avec moi, je m'en excuse, dit Liz d'un air très __sérieux. Je comprends que ça puisse te faire mal... »  
><em>

_Quinn s'avança encore. Elle posa son poing fermé sur la table, sentant à peine le bois lisse sous sa peau bouillonnante. Liz continuait de tourner autour du pot et plus qu'une colère froide, cela réveillait une douleur lancinante dans le cœur de la benjamine.  
><em>

_L'idéal aurait été de faire volte-face et de quitter la pièce sans rien ajouter, jouant du même coup le jeu de sa sœur. Mais Quinn ne pouvait pas.  
><em>

_« Tu veux savoir ce qui me fait mal ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix frémissante.  
><em>

_La question était inutile. Liz ne voulait pas savoir. Elle était une Fabray après tout.  
><em>

_« Ce qui me fait mal... reprit Quinn. Ce qui me fait mal c'est que tu fasses comme si de rien n'était. Le piano ne marche plus depuis plusieurs mois et tu le sais pertinemment. Il y a toujours eu autant de chaises autour de la table et tu en as tout autant conscience. Pourquoi parler de cela ? Quelle importance ? Papa n'est plus là et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?  
><em>

_- Je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. » se contenta de répondre Liz d'une voix froide.  
><em>

_Quinn esquissa un sourire amer. Liz quittait enfin ses dehors aimables. Ce n'était pas agréable mais c'était nécessaire.  
><em>

_« Alors tu fais semblant, dit-elle, soutenant le regard perçant de sa sœur. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tu as été éduquée ici. »  
><em>

_Liz eut un mouvement de recul.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as à être si insolente tout à coup ? » demanda-t-elle avec quelque-chose comme de la révulsion dans la voix._

...

...

_Je vais mourir. _

Elle se rappela brusquement de ce pressentiment qu'elle avait eu au moment où Mercedes, Kurt et Artie lui avaient annoncée la présence des monstres dans la grotte. Alors, c'était ainsi... Elle avait vu juste. Son instinct la trompait rarement. Pouvait-elle s'en satisfaire ? Elle n'avait pas voulu entraîner Santana dans sa chute.

C'était bien.

Elle aurait fait quelque-chose de bon avant de mourir.

Enfin...

_Je vais mourir. _

C'était un état de fait à présent. Tant pis. N'est-ce pas ?

Au même instant, le sifflement cessa autour d'elle.

Elle rouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Sa chute n'avait duré qu'une fraction de secondes.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas me laisser... » murmura une voix au-dessus d'elle.

Son cœur rata un battement. Relevant péniblement la tête, elle aperçut le visage à demi plongé dans la pénombre de Rachel.

« _Quoi ?_ » bredouilla Quinn.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que la brunette faisait là. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé que quelqu'un l'avait rattrapée. La terreur avait complètement inhibé tous ses sens. Elle entrevit la corde qui retenait Rachel au niveau de la taille. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce que la brunette faisait là.

« _Rachel Berry ?_ articula-t-elle machinalement. Comment... Quoi ? _Rachel ?_

- Il restait des cordes et du matériel dans le sac de Brittany... murmura l'autre d'une voix hésitante.

- Mais... tu es _Rachel._ Comment est-ce que tu arrivée jusqu'ici ? »

La brunette la retenait fermement par les deux mains. Baissant les yeux, Quinn vit qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'à mi-chemin du sol. Cela ne lui en parut pas moins vertigineux et elle releva précipitamment les yeux vers Rachel.

« Finn et Brittany nous avaient montrés comment nous servir de tout le matériel avant de partir, tu ne te souviens pas ? souffla-t-elle.

- Si... Mais... » marmonna Quinn.

Elle ne continua pas et détourna les yeux. Un léger soulagement se faisait jour dans son esprit. Et elle se sentit extrêmement bizarre en réalisant que Rachel venait de la sauver. C'était... irréaliste ?

Soudain, un craquement retentit loin au-dessus d'elles et toute la corde s'en trouva secouée.

« Bon... bredouilla Rachel d'une voix blanche. De toute évidence je n'ai pas si bien fixé les attaches que ça... »

Quinn ne dit rien, à la fois effrayée et décontenancée.

Passé le soulagement d'avoir été rattrapée, elle se rendait compte que leur situation était plus critique qu'il ne lui avait paru au début. Les forces de Rachel s'épuisaient déjà, ses traits se faisant de plus en plus grimaçants, et les créatures continuaient de s'approcher, Quinn l'entendait aux ricanements et bruits qui se rapprochaient.

« Le chevalier blanc n'est pas si parfait que ça ! » entendirent-elles Santana s'égosiller d'une voix narquoise.

Elles levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. La lampe de Rachel éclaira les visages épuisés de Sam, Blaine, Brittany et Santana. Débarrassés du poids de Quinn, ils avaient réussi à remonter la jeune femme. Faisant un dernier effort, Brittany se précipita à l'endroit où était retenue la corde qui portait Rachel et Quinn et elle s'efforça de le maintenir en place. Un nouveau tremblement secoua les deux jeunes filles et les mains moites de Rachel agrippèrent celles de Quinn avec plus de désespoir.

« Tu as raison... dit la brunette d'un air mi-penaud mi-horrifié. Je reste Rachel.

- Ça me suffit... » murmura Quinn.

Elles échangèrent un faible sourire. La voix essoufflée de Brittany les tira de leur contemplation.  
>« Essayez de vous rapprocher le plus possible du sol ! La corde ne va pas tenir bien longtemps ! »<p>

Elles levèrent la tête, encore étourdies. Les yeux bleus de Brittany pétillèrent alors qu'elle leur adressait un sourire encourageant un peu crispé.

« Allez, Berry ! » renchérit Santana.

Rachel reporta son attention devant elle.

« Je vais avoir besoin de mes mains... bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix paniquée. Accroche-toi à... à mes jambes... ? »

Quinn mit plusieurs secondes à réagir. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête machinal, puis se fit violence pour lâcher les mains de la brunette, se rattrapant péniblement à sa taille. Elle se laissa glisser avec maladresse le long des jambes de Rachel. Ce n'était sans doute pas le moment pour son cœur de battre la chamade, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il fit. Et si Quinn avait pu distinguer le visage de sa camarade, elle aurait sans doute vu à quel point les joues de celle-ci s'étaient empourprées.

Rachel fut pourtant bien obligée d'oublier son trouble. D'une main tremblante, elle agrippa la poulie qui lui avait permis de descendre jusque-là. De l'autre, elle se mit à tirer sur la corde.

Dès qu'elles se mirent en mouvement, de violentes secousses les envoyèrent s'écraser contre la paroi. Le dos de Rachel amortit le choc tant bien que mal et elle retint une grimace, s'efforçant de continuer sa progression. A plusieurs mètres de là, Brittany avait assuré les attaches avec une autre corde, cependant elle voyait le système qui se disloquait dangereusement. Santana et Blaine se joignirent à elle pour l'aider, malheureusement ils ne purent faire grand-chose. Sam rassemblait leurs affaires, jetant parfois des coups d'œil au boyau qui s'ouvrait derrière eux.

Il s'attendait à voir les monstres en émerger d'un moment à l'autre.

« Ne me lâche pas, par pitié ! » s'écria Rachel d'une voix stridente.

Elles descendaient par saccades le long de la paroi. Quinn gardait la tête enfouie dans la combinaison de Rachel. Tout son malaise était oublié et seule une indicible peur subsistait.

En contrebas, elles entendaient vaguement les cris des garçons. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient là, mais enfermée dans sa résignation, Quinn ne les avait pas remarqués. Quant à Rachel, elle avait été si prise dans ses préparatifs pour descendre la chercher qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée déconcentrer. Et elle continuait d'essayer de garder son attention fixée sur la tâche qu'elle avait à accomplir, car elle savait que si elle se donnait l'occasion de prendre conscience qu'elle était suspendue à plusieurs mètres du sol _de son propre chef_, elle allait bien vite se retrouver tétanisée. Elle non plus ne comprenait plus très bien comment elle était arrivée là.

Mais elle avait Quinn à ramener, c'était l'essentiel...

Elle battit des paupières avec nervosité, chassant la sueur qui lui glaçait le front. Son cœur continuait de s'affoler dans sa poitrine comprimée de stress et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était parce-que Quinn était collée à ses jambes ou bien parce-qu'elles progressaient de façon chaotique.

Les deux à la fois... répondit une petite voix dans un coin de son crâne.

« Tu peux lâcher ! » hurla quelqu'un en contrebas.

Quinn n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce. Elle garda les yeux fermés, les bras fermement enroulés autour de Rachel.

« Quinn ! Tu es assez près du sol ! Lâche et on te rattrapera ! »

C'était la voix de Mike. Il semblait à la jeune fille qu'elle lui parvenait à travers un lancinant bourdonnement. Rachel continua de tirer la corde mais elle s'autorisa malgré tout un coup d'œil en bas.

Le nez levé vers elles, Puck, Mike et Finn attendaient, frémissant d'impatience et d'anxiété. Ils étaient encore séparés des filles d'une dizaine de mètres. Rachel se rendit compte qu'elle préférait que Quinn reste avec elle, mais au même instant, elle entendit Brittany crier d'une voix inquiète :

« Les attaches vont bientôt céder ! Dépêchez-vous de descendre ! »

Rachel ravala sa réplique pleine d'appréhension et se contenta de tirer sur la corde.

« Quinn ! Lâche ! » lança Puck.

La blonde était paralysée.

« Je ne peux pas... chuchota-t-elle. Je ne peux pas lâcher... »

La perspective de s'écraser au sol était beaucoup moins séduisante que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle allait rester pendue à Rachel. Voilà ce qu'elle allait faire... Elle ne bougerait pas de là. Elle était tellement mieux comme ça.

Une nouvelle secousse fit trembler la corde.

« FABRAY ! hurla Santana d'une voix mi-irritée mi-paniquée. Si tu n'y vas pas, tu vas entraîner Rachel avec toi ! »

Quinn se fit violence pour obéir. Elle prit une grande inspiration, murmura quelque-chose qu'elle-même ne comprit pas et relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur les jambes de Rachel. Aussitôt, l'air se mit à siffler furieusement autour d'elle, gonflant les manches de sa combinaison, lui retournant l'estomac, ébouriffant ses cheveux humides. Elle n'avait pas de casque. Si les garçons la rataient, c'était fini pour elle.

Ils allaient la rater.

Sa chute prit brusquement fin. Elle eut l'impression de se disloquer, se sentant stopper par quelque-chose d'inconnu avec une brutalité terrible. Elle étouffa un hoquet, serra les dents, se crispa complètement. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était encore entière, elle s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux. L'obscurité se succéda bien vite aux rais lumineux sautillants de ses camarades. Elle distingua les visages blafards de Mike et Puck. Ils la déposèrent dans un coin, se mouvant avec précaution.

« Eh ben, pour faire des peurs bleues, t'es la reine. » dit Puck avec un sourire crispé.

Toute la morgue du garçon s'était dissoute dans son soulagement.

« Tu as mal quelque-part ? s'inquiéta Mike. On t'a bien rattrapée ? »

Quinn les dévisagea sans rien dire, clignant laborieusement des yeux. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

« Je crois qu'elle est sonnée, fit remarquer Mike.

- On dirait bien. Baby Mama, tu nous reçois ? »

Au même moment, Finn les appela d'une voix empressée.

« Bon, retrouve tes esprits, ok ? » lui glissa Puck.

Ils lui jetèrent un dernier regard inquiet avant de s'éloigner précipitamment.

Quinn resta assise là, à fixer la noirceur qui s'étendait devant elle d'un œil vide. Les voix des autres s'assourdirent. Elle ne distingua plus que vaguement ce qu'ils disaient.

« Je grimpe sur tes épaules et Chang grimpe sur les miennes ?

- Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

- Il faut qu'on détache Rachel avant que la corde se défasse, on n'a pas le choix. »

Leur ton angoissé ne réveilla rien en Quinn. Elle recommençait à avoir la nausée. Le mal de tête qui l'avait saisie avant son évanouissement était revenu. Elle n'avait pas les idées claires. Sa résignation et son désespoir au moment de lâcher Santana ne lui apparaissaient plus que comme des émotions lointaines. Maintenant qu'elle sentait le sol sous ses mains tremblantes, elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait. Pourtant, l'instant terrible de sa chute persistait, lui vrillant le crâne.

« Qu'est-... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Mon Dieu, mais vous allez vous briser la colonne vertébrale ! Je peux descendre toute seule, arrêtez de faire n'importe-quoi ! »

La voix de Rachel la tira de son hébétude et elle tourna la tête. Les deux mains posées sur la paroi, Finn tenait debout avec difficulté, supportant le poids de Puck sur ses épaules frémissantes. Malgré son agilité, Mike avait du mal à grimper sur le garçon à la crête. Il hésitait, à mi-chemin entre ses deux camarades, se retenant machinalement à la corde laissée à l'abandon à côté de celle de Rachel.

Quinn leva les yeux. La brunette était suspendue à quelques mètres de là, le visage déformé par l'anxiété. Ses cheveux trempés de sueur lui collaient au front et elle était blanche comme un cachet.

« GROUILLEZ-VOUS ESPECES DE FRUITS DE MER PAS FRAIS ! » s'égosilla Santana.

Et à cet instant, la corde lâcha.

Il y eut un moment de flottement d'à peine plus une demi-seconde. Rachel écarquilla les yeux, réalisant soudain qu'elle n'était plus soutenue par quoi-que-ce-soit. Mike achevait de se mettre debout sur les épaules de Puck et il ne remarqua rien, tout concentré qu'il était. Puck resta bouche bée, frappé d'horreur. Finn poussa un cri désemparé.

Et tout s'enchaîna. Rachel chuta lourdement, la corde ondulant inutilement autour d'elle, libérée de ses attaches. Dans un réflexe, Mike tendit les bras pour la rattraper. Elle lui tomba dessus, l'entraînant en arrière. La pyramide que les trois garçons avait formée se disloqua aussitôt. Finn ploya et mit un genou à terre. Puck vacilla. Mike perdit ses appuis. Ils tombèrent tous les uns sur les autres, à grand renfort de hoquets surpris et d'exclamations grossières.

Il y eut des claquements, des bruits sourds, des cris de douleur. La lampe du casque de Finn grilla avec un bruit sec, brisée par la violence du choc. Tout le devant de la combinaison de Mike se trouva arraché sans ménagement, dévoilant son débardeur trempé de sueur. L'épaisse corde acheva de chuter sur Puck, qui s'en trouva un instant déboussolé. Seule Rachel s'en sortit à peu près indemne.

Elle se leva d'un bond, émergeant du tas formé par les trois garçons. Étourdie, elle flageola un instant sur ses jambes. Elle se fit malgré tout violence pour sortir de là. Elle enjamba Puck avec une précipitation fiévreuse et chercha quelque-chose du regard, époussetant machinalement les manches de sa combinaison.

Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet d'une émotion incompréhensible alors qu'ils croisaient ceux de Quinn. La blonde était restée assise dans son coin, assistant à l'effondrement de la pyramide avec un mélange d'horreur et d'étonnement.

« Q-Quinn... » bredouilla Rachel.

La concernée la regarda approcher d'un air désemparé. Rachel avait encore du mal à marcher, trébuchant tous les deux mètres.

« Rach ! Rach ? Tout va bien ? » cria Finn d'une voix sourde, se redressant péniblement.

Rachel ne parut pas l'entendre. Elle se jeta aux pieds de Quinn et la vrilla d'un regard perçant.

« Tu n'as rien, murmura-t-elle avec empressement. J'ai cru... J'ai vraiment cru... Je ne voulais pas que tu me lâches. J'aurais préféré tomber avec toi que de rester là pendant que tu chutais toute seule. Tu n'as pas fait exprès de lâcher Santana, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un accident ? Tu n'as rien. »

Elle répéta ces derniers mots plusieurs fois, l'air profondément égaré. Ses yeux chocolats brillaient d'un éclat étrange.

« Tu n'as rien, dit-elle encore. Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point j'ai eu peur ? Est-ce que... »

Elle ravala sa question, submergée par l'émotion. Ses pupilles scintillèrent doucement à la lueur de sa lampe.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas... J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Je ne sais pas si tu le fais exprès ou... J'étais terrifiée, Quinn. Et s'ils ne t'avaient pas rattrapée ? Et si je ne t'avais pas rattrapée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te serait arrivée ? Mais tu n'as rien, tu n'as rien... »

Elle prit une grande inspiration saccadée, essuya une larme furtive d'un geste de la main nerveux. Quinn parvint finalement à dire quelque-chose, pour la première fois depuis longtemps semblait-il.

« Tu m'as rattrapée... C'est le plus important... non ? »

Les yeux de Rachel s'écarquillèrent en entendant sa voix rauque. D'autres larmes roulèrent sur son visage épuisé, brouillant un instant son regard. Elle posa une main sur la joue glacée de Quinn, l'examinant avec attention. L'estomac de la blonde fit un saut périlleux.

« Te rends-tu seulement compte... bredouilla Rachel. Te rends-tu seulement compte à quel point je... »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, éclatant d'un rire un peu hystérique qui se noya dans un sanglot qu'elle refoula précipitamment.

« Non, bien sûr que tu ne t'en rends pas compte... murmura-t-elle, aveuglée par ses larmes. Et pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ? Tu dois me prendre pour une idiote. »

Elle essuya la poussière qui couvrait le front de Quinn d'une main tremblante.

« Et tu n'avais même pas de casque... »

Elle rit encore, d'un rire faible et croassant, continuant d'examiner le visage de la blonde de ses doigts frémissants, effleurant ses pommettes, son menton, ses oreilles, et ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle arrachait des frissons à Quinn à chacun de ses gestes.

« Bon, tu as raison, tu n'es pas en morceaux, c'est l'essentiel, n'est-ce pas ? Ne refais plus jamais ça, par pitié... Ne le refais plus jamais... »

Quinn déglutit péniblement. Elle avait la gorge sèche. Elle ne pouvait se soustraire au regard scrutateur de la brunette et elle se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Son cœur cognait furieusement dans sa cage thoracique. Il aurait suffi à Rachel de poser la main sur sa poitrine pour s'en rendre compte.

« Je suis faible et je suis émotive et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses peur comme ça, d'accord ? »

Rachel continuait de parler, ses pensées s'exprimant difficilement à travers ses paroles confuses. Il aurait été difficile de dire si elle riait ou si elle pleurait, si elle était soulagée ou si elle était effrayée, si elle était heureuse ou si elle était abattue. Toutes les deux secondes, elle essuyait les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, refoulant laborieusement ses sanglots. Toutes les deux secondes, elle touchait le visage froid de Quinn de ses doigts agités. La blonde la dévisageait sans mot dire, prise dans un maelström d'émotions aussi éprouvantes qu'indescriptibles.

« Je ne le referai plus... parvint-elle finalement à balbutier. C'est promis, Rachel. »

Elle eut l'impression que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même qui prononçait ses paroles.

Rachel se figea. Elle contempla un instant Quinn avec hébétude, battant péniblement des paupières.

Puis, elle éclata en sanglots.

Elle se jeta au cou de la blonde, lui coupant le souffle. Quinn la sentit qui s'abandonnait contre elle, se décrispant complètement, cédant à la détresse qui s'accumulait en elle depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Machinalement, elle enroula les bras autour de la taille de Rachel, la serrant contre elle.

_Beth a Shelby.  
><em>

_Ma mère a Liz.  
><em>

_Liz a Andy.  
><em>

_Charlie a Andy et Liz.  
><em>

_Rachel a Finn... _

La litanie s'étouffa. Les paroles répétées disparurent des pensées perturbées de Quinn et elle écouta Rachel sangloter silencieusement, bien consciente des tambourinements qui agitaient sa poitrine par saccades.

...

...

...

« Ok, génial. Aucun d'eux n'est mort. Et maintenant, on fait comment _nous_ ? »

Santana contempla une dernière fois les garçons affalés en tas en contrebas, laissa son regard glisser vers les deux filles blotties l'une contre l'autre dans un coin, puis elle reporta son attention sur Sam, Brittany et Blaine, les fixant d'un air interrogateur.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse à sa question.

« Je parle sérieusement hein, insista-t-elle. On fait comment ? »

Brittany scannait les alentours avec circonspection, une lueur anxieuse dans le regard. Blaine et Sam faisaient face au tunnel, un piolet dans la main chacun.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'arrivent pas ? demanda le plus petit des deux d'une voix tremblante.

- Je ne sais pas, » admit Sam, peu rassuré.

Les cris se faisaient assourdissants. De toute évidence, les monstres n'étaient plus très loin.

« Britt, dit Santana, haussant le ton. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Brittany ne réagit pas.

« _Britt !_ » cria-t-elle.

La pétillante blonde releva aussitôt la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » répéta Santana d'une voix inquiète.

L'autre la contempla d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu sais quoi faire. » la supplia la brune.

Brittany hocha machinalement la tête.

« Je sais quoi faire mais c'est dangereux. Je cherche une autre solution.

- On n'a pas le temps pour la facilité, répliqua Santana, et elle coula un regard en direction du tunnel que les deux garçons surveillaient. Est-ce qu'on a une chance de s'en sortir en un seul morceau si on fait ce à quoi tu penses ?

- Peut-être... Je ne sais pas...

- Alors allons-y.

- Je ne crois pas que...

- Britt. Ça va bien se passer.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- C'est vrai... Mais ça ne coûte rien de le dire, si ? »

Les yeux bleus de Brittany pétillèrent à la vue du sourire faussement désinvolte de Santana. Faisant volte-face, elle appela Blaine et Sam.

« On peut enfin y aller ? demanda le blond d'un air sombre.

- C'est pas le moment pour être de mauvaise foi, lui répliqua sèchement Santana.

- On n'a pas le temps d'installer une autre corde, dit Brittany, ignorant le regard noir que Sam jetait à sa copine. Et on n'a pas non plus le temps de mettre un autre système sur celle qui est encore accrochée.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on continue de discutailler ? s'agaça Sam.

- La ferme, Bouche de Mérou.

- Ecoutez-moi, dit Brittany avec impatience, et elle ajouta abruptement : On va descendre la corde à mains nues.

- Quoi ? » bredouillèrent Sam et Santana, lui lançant un regard horrifié.

Blaine fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, écoutant avec attention.

Brittany s'efforça de hocher la tête d'un air faussement rassurant.

« On ne devrait pas du tout s'y prendre comme ça normalement mais... on n'a pas le choix, d'accord ? Le seul risque qu'on peut avoir c'est de lâcher la corde. Les attaches sont bien fixées.

- On va se brûler les mains, fit remarquer Sam avec une grimace.

- C'est ce qui peut nous faire lâcher la corde justement, dit Brittany avec précipitation. Il faut qu'on enroule les mains dans nos combinaisons pour être sûrs que ça n'arrive pas. Ensuite on n'aura qu'à se laisser glisser. Il faudra juste faire attention à bien rester accroché _et_ à ne pas se brûler.

- C'est de la folie, bredouilla Sam.

- Tu as une autre solution ? » murmura Blaine.

Ils s'entreregardèrent.

« Bon. Ok. » dit Sam, peu convaincu.

Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de se débarrasser de son anxiété, puis s'approcha des sacs.

« On ne peut pas les lancer ! » s'écria précipitamment Brittany, devinant son intention.

Sam la dévisagea d'un air confus.

« Il y a les ampoules à l'intérieur. Elles seraient réduites en bouillie si on les balançait de cette hauteur.

- Ah. Et comment on fait alors ?

- Je vais en prendre un avec moi dans la descente.

- Ok. Je prendrai l'autre. »

Un moment de flottement s'ensuivit.

« Bon... on y va ? » demanda brusquement Santana.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent aussitôt et chacun s'employa à arracher des morceaux de sa combinaison avec application. Santana enroula précipitamment ses mains dans les bouts de tissu orange et elle ne put s'empêcher de vérifier que Brittany s'y employait correctement de son côté.

Sam hissa un sac sur ses épaules et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne en-dessous, Blaine et lui balancèrent leurs piolets en contrebas. Les outils rebondirent au sol avec un claquement sec. Puck, Finn et Mike avaient finalement repris leurs esprits et ils les ramassèrent aussitôt.

« Dépêchez-vous ! » leur crièrent-ils.

Sam leva le pouce avec un manque de conviction évident. Il se retourna pour voir où en étaient les deux jeunes femmes. Il rencontra le regard impatient de Santana et remarqua quelque-chose comme de l'effroi au fond de ses yeux bruns, trahissant son véritable état d'esprit.

La cacophonie produite par les créatures devenait inquiétante.

« Je passe en premier, annonça Brittany. San, tu me suis... et après ce sera au tour des garçons, d'accord ? »

Sam et Blaine approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Santana resta silencieuse.

« San ? Tu m'as entendue ? » demanda la pétillante blonde en lui jetant un regard de côté.

Santana se fit violence pour acquiescer.

« Allons-y. » dit-elle.

Les tremblements dans sa voix la trahirent. Mais ils n'avaient plus le temps de s'attarder alors Brittany lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de faire face au vide qui se déployait devant eux. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait réussi à traverser un gouffre sans rien pour la retenir au début de leur périple. Cela lui donna du courage. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle s'accroupit et enroula ses mains bandées autour de la corde rugueuse.

« San ? » lança-t-elle sans se retourner.

Elle donna à ses yeux le temps de s'accoutumer à la distance qui la séparait du reste du Glee Club.

« Oui ? » entendit-elle la jeune femme demander d'une voix blanche.

Brittany se retourna et adressant un large sourire à Santana, elle lança d'un ton guilleret :

« Je t'aime ! »

Et ne se laissant plus le temps d'hésiter, elle se jeta en avant d'une poussée des jambes.

« Je t'aime aussi... » bredouilla Santana, mais Brittany avait déjà disparu dans l'obscurité.

Blaine lui tapota l'épaule et elle n'eut même pas la force de lui adresser un regard menaçant.

« Brittany ! Brittany ! Brittany ! » scandèrent les trois garçons en contrebas.

Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans le son de leurs voix mais avant tout une volonté d'encourager la jeune fille. Elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour de la corde, veillant bien à ne pas exposer les endroits où le tissu était déchiré. L'air hurlait autour d'elle, furieux. La chute était vertigineuse et effrayante. La pétillante blonde ressentait aussi quelque-chose comme de l'excitation. Une décharge d'adrénaline la réveilla brusquement et ouvrant grand les yeux, elle hurla.

C'était un hurlement de joie.

Le système marchait. Le tissu de la combinaison protégeait ses mains des brûlures et lui permettait de s'agripper à la corde sans déraper. C'était précaire mais cela fonctionnait.

Quinn et Rachel relevèrent lentement la tête. Rachel ressentit une peur innommable à la vue de cette silhouette qui descendait à toute vitesse le long de la paroi et elle resserra les bras autour du cou de Quinn. Morte d'inquiétude elle aussi, cette dernière appuya son front contre le casque de la brunette. Et elles restèrent là, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, à contempler leur amie qui se rapprochait du sol avec vélocité.

C'était terrifiant.

« Brittany ! Brittany ! Brittany ! » claironnait Puck.

Finn et Mike s'étaient arrêtés, saisis d'anxiété. Ils se rapprochèrent précautionneusement de la corde, se préparant à réceptionner la pétillante blonde.  
>Mais celle-ci avait déjà ralenti sa chute, effleurant la paroi rocheuse qui lui faisait face du bout de ses baskets. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol. Et elle était entière.<p>

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un soupir soulagé et heureux.

Soudain, une douleur mordante se réveilla dans son épaule. Elle resta bouche bée, frappée d'horreur, et eut tout juste conscience que sa main droite venait soudainement de lâcher la corde. L'autre main suivit et tout d'un coup, elle perdit le contrôle de ses bras. Des larmes de douleur l'aveuglèrent et elle se sentit partir en arrière.

Presque aussitôt, deux paires de mains la rattrapèrent tant bien que mal, l'empêchant de s'écraser au sol.

« On t'a eue ! » annonça une voix essoufflée qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

Ils la remirent sur ses pieds mais elle ne parvint pas à rester debout.

« Brittany ? » s'inquiéta Finn.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et se trouva éblouie par la lampe du grand dadais.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as lâché ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle voulut parler mais elle n'y parvint pas. La douleur battait dans son épaule droite, féroce. Mike écarquilla les yeux. Puck fronça les sourcils. Et c'est au regard désemparé de Finn que Brittany comprit qu'ils avaient tous leur attention fixée sur sa blessure. Elle avait trop mal pour ne serait-ce qu'y jeter un coup d'œil et, d'un geste confus de la main, elle repoussa Puck et Mike, qui la soutenaient toujours.

« San va arriver... balbutia-t-elle. Il faut qu'on s'écarte.

- Brittany ? » murmura Mike.

Elle fit mine de le repousser de nouveau, bien qu'il l'ait déjà lâchée.

« Britt ? » s'inquiéta une voix familière.

Elle distingua le visage de Quinn et son expression attentive.

« Viens. »

Brittany acquiesça péniblement et se laissa faire. Elle remarqua à peine que Rachel la débarrassait de son sac.

« On s'en occupe... » entendit-elle Quinn glisser à l'intention de Puck.

Le garçon à la crête acquiesça d'un air réticent.

« Préparez-vous à rattraper San ! » leur lança Brittany d'une voix faible.

Ils ne parurent pas faire attention à elle.

« Viens... dit encore Quinn. Assieds-toi là. »

La tenant par le bras, elle la guida jusque dans un coin.

« Tiens. Bois ça, murmura Rachel.

- Il faut qu'on refasse son bandage, chuchota Quinn.

- Est-ce que nous avons le temps ? Les monstres vont bientôt arriver, non ? »

A travers son étourdissement, Brittany intercepta le regard atterré que les deux jeunes filles échangeaient.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi... dit-elle. Ça va passer... »

Elle ne put retenir une grimace.

« Contente-toi de boire un peu d'eau. » lui répondit Quinn d'un ton sévère.

Brittany s'exécuta docilement.

« Si je me dépêche, je pourrais désinfecter la morsure, » proposa Rachel.

Elle avait déjà sorti la trousse de secours du sac.

« On le fera après. Je... Je ne sais pas si ce serait très prudent ici. En plus, Tina nous attend. »

En entendant le nom de la jeune fille, Brittany essaya de se concentrer et demanda d'une voix égarée :

« Comment va Tina ? »

Quinn et Rachel la dévisagèrent avec inquiétude et plusieurs secondes se passèrent avant que l'une d'elle ne réponde.

« Elle est au milieu de la galerie, dit Quinn.

- Elle est toute seule ?

- _Bois,_ lui répliqua rudement la blonde.

- Mais j'ai déjà bu...

- Bois encore.

- On va la rejoindre. » ajouta Rachel avec un sourire hésitant.

Brittany but encore et elle essaya d'oublier la brûlure qui lui engourdissait l'épaule.

Au même instant, Puck, Mike et Finn aidèrent Santana à atterrir. La jeune femme les repoussa sans ménagement, feignant l'agacement - alors qu'en vérité, elle avait cru mourir cent fois dans sa chute interminable, et elle se précipita sur Brittany.

Sam et Blaine suivirent. Les deux garçons n'attendirent même pas pour y aller l'un après l'autre et s'élancèrent simultanément, se rattrapant tant bien que mal à la corde, aussi peu rassurés l'un que l'autre. Sam faillit lâcher plusieurs fois, entraîné par le poids de son sac, mais il tint bon. Blaine ignora la terreur qui lui glaçait les bras et il s'efforça de suivre à la même vitesse.

Les acclamations de Puck, Finn et Mike les accueillirent en bas.

Aucun d'eux ne parvint tout à fait à croire qu'ils étaient arrivés en un seul morceau.

...

...

...

Tina observait les rais lumineux qui dansaient loin devant elle, inquiète. Tout s'était arrangé pour Quinn et Santana mais à présent elle ne voyait plus aucun des membres du Glee Club.

Un cruel sentiment de solitude l'écrasa.

Baissant les yeux, elle examina les alentours de la galerie. Son regard s'arrêta sur les concrétions qui se faisaient formes inquiétantes dans la pénombre. Elle secoua machinalement la tête.

Elle ne céderait pas à ce genre de frayeurs imaginaires.

Elle attendrait. Voilà.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

C'était peu de dire qu'elle avait peur.

Elle ne pouvait courir, elle ne pouvait même se lever. Tant que les autres ne revenaient pas, elle était bloquée là. Et où étaient les secours ?

« Ils n'existent pas... » ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer.

Elle n'y croyait pas, bien entendu. Mais peu importe.

Elle essaya de prendre son mal en patience et, croisant les bras, fixa l'obscurité d'un air décidé, se concentrant sur ce que sa lampe éclairait.

...

...

_« Maman ? »  
><em>

_Madame Cohen-Chang releva les yeux de sa recette.  
><em>

_« Oui ? »  
><em>

_Tina continua de remuer le contenu de sa tasse du bout de sa cuillère. Il y avait bien longtemps que sa tisane était froide. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.  
><em>

_« Est-ce que tu crois... »  
><em>

_Elle hésita.  
><em>

_« Est-ce que tu crois que c'est possible de rompre à l'amiable ? »  
><em>

_L'autre sourit.  
><em>

_« Eh bien... Tu n'as pas tardé à m'en parler. »  
><em>

_Tina fronça le nez et ne dit rien.  
><em>

_« Je pense...reprit sa mère, ses yeux se perdant un instant dans le vague. Je pense... que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. »  
><em>

_Tina la contempla sans mot dire.  
><em>

_« Cela ne répond pas à ma question, finit-elle par faire remarquer.  
><em>

_- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? soupira Madame Cohen-Chang. Je ne sais rien des conditions de ta rupture avec Mike.  
><em>

_- Je ne parle pas de nous... s'empressa d'éclaircir Tina. Je parle... de façon générale. »  
><em>

_Sa mère abandonna un instant le feuilletage de son livre de cuisine pour lui jeter un regard de côté.  
><em>

_« Mais tu parles quand même un peu de vous. » dit-elle d'une voix claire.  
><em>

_Tina soutint son regard et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête imperceptible.  
><em>

_« C'est le genre de questions auxquelles on ne peut donner de réponse claire, Tina. Penses-tu que vous avez rompu à l'amiable ?  
><em>

_- Est-ce que c'est possible de rompre à l'amiable ? répliqua Tina.  
><em>

_- Qu'entends-tu par là, au juste ? »  
><em>

_Tina se tut.  
><em>

_« Je ne sais pas. » admit-elle.  
><em>

_Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tisane froide.  
><em>

_« Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, » répéta Madame Cohen-Chang en donnant un faux air de sagesse à son visage doux.  
><em>

_Tina soupira.  
><em>

_« Tu veux savoir si cette fin doit forcément être triste ? » demanda sa mère après un moment de silence.  
><em>

_Tina releva les yeux et croisa son regard.  
><em>

_« Oui. » admit-elle.  
><em>

_Madame Cohen-Cang esquissa un nouveau sourire.  
><em>

_« Il y a bien des couples qui divorcent à l'amiable. » éluda-t-elle.  
><em>

_Elle referma son livre et le rangea dans une étagère. Lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers sa fille, ses yeux vert d'eau se teintèrent d'une lueur malicieuse.  
><em>

_« On est toujours un peu triste quand quelque-chose se finit. C'est normal que tu le sois. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu as mal fait les choses... enfin je suppose.  
><em>

_- Comment ça ''je suppose'' ?  
><em>

_- La vie ne se prête pas aux généralités, dit Madame Cohen-Chang d'un air énigmatique.  
><em>

_- Comment est-ce que je peux être sûre d'avoir bien fait les choses ? enchaîna Tina.  
><em>

_- Parfois, il faut attendre longtemps avant de le savoir.  
><em>

_- Maman...  
><em>

_- Tina... répondit sa mère sur le même ton boudeur. Je m'efforce de te répondre mais ce n'est pas si facile que ça en a l'air, tu sais ? J'ai peut-être vécu à l'époque des dinosaures...  
><em>

_- Je n'ai jamais dit-...  
><em>

_-... mais mon expérience n'en reste pas moins faillible. »  
><em>

_Elle se tut et ouvrit un placard pour en sortir une boîte en fer blanc.  
><em>

_« Alors quoi ? demanda finalement Tina, soupirant avec accablement.  
><em>

_- Alors ce que j'en dis, c'est que n'importe-qui serait triste à ta place. »  
><em>

_La boîte en fer blanc s'ouvrit avec un claquement sec.  
><em>

_« Tu veux une tisane ? » demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.  
><em>

_Tina leva les yeux pour la fixer d'un air interloqué.  
><em>

_« J'en ai déjà une.  
><em>

_- Elle est froide.  
><em>

_- Ah. »  
><em>

_Tina contempla sa tasse d'un œil vide.  
><em>

_« J'en veux bien une autre, s'il-te-plaît. »_

...

...

Elle frissonna et essaya de se persuader que les stalactites n'étaient que des stalactites.

Les autres allaient bientôt arriver...

Elle regretta à demi de ne pas avoir le communicateur avec elle.

Un ricanement retentit brusquement à sa droite.

Tina se figea et se fit violence pour tourner la tête. Des pupilles aveugles flamboyèrent à la lumière de sa lampe. Une bouche tordue s'entrouvrit sous l'effet d'une satisfaction animale. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, retenant son souffle.

La créature était à demi cachée derrière une stalagmite, à plusieurs mètres de là. Elle se dressa sur ses pattes luisantes et ses narines remuèrent imperceptiblement.

Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

L'instant d'après, elle s'élançait. Tina hurla, glacée de peur, figée d'angoisse.

La bête se rapprochait avec une rapidité effarante.

« Faites que ce soit indolore... » chuchota Tina d'un ton qui manquait de conviction.

Elle ferma les yeux, serrant les paupières de toutes ses forces pour ne pas voir le prédateur arriver sur elle.

Il y eut un bruit sourd. Quelqu'un la saisit au niveau des aisselles et la tira en arrière. Stupéfaite, Tina rouvrit aussitôt les yeux. La créature était assommée sous un sac juste devant elle. Serrant la mâchoire, Sam s'approcha du monstre pour l'examiner.

« Ça va ? »

Tina se retourna. Blaine lui adressa un sourire.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils d'un air contrit.

« Il y en a d'autres ? » lança une voix.

Tina vit Puck et Finn apparaître à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Le garçon à la crête portait un piolet dans chaque main. Rachel suivait, un sac sur les épaules, l'air passablement secoué.

« Pas que je sache. » répondit Sam en scrutant les alentours.

Les garçons se rassemblèrent autour de Tina.

« Profitons-en pour changer l'ampoule de ta lampe ! » décida Puck en jetant un regard de biais à Finn.

Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air penaud.

« C'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive. On ne peut pas gaspiller plus d'ampoules. Tant que je suis avec vous, je n'ai pas besoin de lumière.

- Comme tu veux. » grogna Puck en le contemplant avec perplexité.

Il s'approcha de Tina et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Ça va... » bredouilla celle-ci en esquissant un sourire brouillon.

Rachel arriva à son tour et tendit une gourde à Tina d'un geste sans appel, plaquant un sourire flamboyant sur son visage crasseux. La jeune fille l'accepta avec un hochement de tête reconnaissant.

Santana et Quinn suivaient, soutenant une Brittany complètement livide. Le bandage de la jeune femme se teintait d'un rouge bordeaux inquiétant et d'un regard, Blaine fit comprendre à Tina qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire. Celle-ci n'en avait pas l'intention de toute manière.

« Bon... et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-elle. Vous avez un plan ? »

Finn et Puck balayèrent les alentours du regard. Quinn et Santana déposèrent Brittany à côté de Tina puis, sans un regard à l'intention de Santana, la blonde alla rejoindre Rachel, dont elle trouva automatiquement la main dans la semi-pénombre. Tina ne manqua pas de remarquer la façon presque fiévreuse avec laquelle la brunette s'accrocha aussitôt au bras de Quinn.

« Soit on peut remonter par là et sortir de la salle... » dit Finn en indiquant un point lointain de la main.

C'était un large boyau situé en hauteur, loin devant eux, et auquel on pouvait accéder au moyen d'un chemin escarpé. Il faisait face au tunnel par lequel ils étaient entrés. Santana fronça les sourcils, peu confiante.

« Soit on peut explorer la galerie et voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres chemins où... »

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans le hurlement strident qui retentit brutalement derrière eux. Se retournant, le Glee Club réuni avisa les têtes cadavériques qui apparaissaient à l'entrée du tunnel qu'ils avaient quitté depuis peu. Plus les secondes passaient et plus elles étaient nombreuses. Certaines des bêtes reniflèrent la corde laissée là avec curiosité, d'autres entamèrent la descente de la paroi avec des mouvements habiles évoquant des araignées répugnantes.

« Je ne crois pas que nous en ayons le temps... » murmura Quinn.

Puck entrouvrit la bouche.

« Allons à l'autre tunnel... » proposa Santana à mi-voix.

Finn et Mike s'étaient déjà saisis des deux sacs qui traînaient de part et d'autre de Tina.

« Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée non plus... » chuchota Blaine d'un ton creux.

Ils firent lentement volte-face et des ricanements les accueillirent.

Sur la colline rocheuse, au sommet du chemin escarpé, des dizaines de créatures s'amassaient avec précipitation. Celles qui se trouvaient à l'opposé répondirent par des cris surexcités.

Tina laissa échapper une exclamation horrifiée.

« Ah, les saloperies... » gronda Puck.

Ils étaient cernés.

Instinctivement, ils se rassemblèrent tous autour de Brittany et Tina, étendues à terre. Chacun d'eux fit face à un coin de la galerie, gardant cependant toujours le nez levé en direction des deux issues encombrées de monstres. Seuls Sam et Blaine observaient l'obscurité devant eux. Si une bête avait surgi d'entre les concrétions pour attaquer Tina, d'autres pouvaient venir. Avec un grognement, Puck acheva celle qui était toujours assommée dans un coin.

Se sentant frissonner, Quinn se plaça devant Rachel, une main tendue en travers de la taille de la brunette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda celle-ci d'une voix blanche.

Les hurlements rebondissaient contre les parois espacées de la galerie. Les pelotons se répondaient l'un à l'autre par des bruits de gorge qui glaçaient l'ensemble du Glee Club jusqu'à la moelle.

« Même si les secours sont dans la grotte, on est fichus. » dit Santana d'un ton cassant.

Sam se débarrassa de son sac et se mit à le fouiller avec empressement.

« Ne t'éloigne pas, ne me lâche pas, ne me laisse pas. » murmura Quinn d'une voix machinale.

Le souffle erratique de Rachel lui chatouilla la nuque alors que celle-ci lui répondait, des accents vaguement rebelles perçant dans son timbre tremblant.

« Normalement, ce serait à moi de te le dire... »

Les yeux chocolats observaient les bêtes avec crainte. Les iris ambrés allaient d'un groupe à l'autre, en alerte, aux aguets, agités par une nervosité écrasante.  
>La main de Quinn agrippa la hanche de Rachel d'un geste convulsif.<p>

« Je ne te laisserai pas... chuchota la blonde.

- Moi non plus...

- Très bien.

- C'est entendu.

- Toi aussi reste avec moi, d'accord ? »

Une certaine vulnérabilité perçait soudain dans le ton de Quinn. En guise de réponse, Rachel se serra un peu plus contre elle et le nez pressé contre l'omoplate de la jeune femme, elle murmura précipitamment :

« C'est une promesse... Et... et puisque tu m'as promis que nous n'allions pas moisir ici, tu dois tenir celle-ci aussi. »

Quinn ne put répondre car à cet instant une vague inattendue parcourut les monstres qui les cernaient et les deux groupes se trouvèrent brusquement portés en avant. Les bêtes qui descendaient déjà la paroi auparavant parcourue par le Glee Club accélèrent. Celles qui attendaient à l'opposé s'élancèrent avec des ricanements. La galerie se trouva emplie de tapotements et de bruits en tous genres dont les échos ne faisaient que s'entrecroiser dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Et au milieu de cela, les membres du Glee Club, si petits, si misérables et si peu nombreux resserrèrent le cercle qu'ils formaient autour de Tina et Brittany, poussés par la même solidarité et la même terreur.

« Je ne veux pas mourir... dit Finn d'une voix pleine d'appréhension.

- Ça n'arrivera pas... » grommela Puck.

Et il enchaîna sur un soupir si las et si long qu'on aurait dit qu'il venait simplement de commenter le mauvais temps.

L'instant d'après, il embrochait la première bête qui arrivait sur eux d'un coup de piolet bien senti.

A côté de lui, Sam alluma une fusée de détresse dénichée dans son sac. Celle-ci émit aussitôt un vif sifflement, jetant des ombres rougeâtres tout autour d'eux.

Leurs visages se perdirent dans le pourpre inquiétant qui masquait les lieux, les bêtes couinèrent, ralentirent et s'arrêtèrent tout à fait. Elles étaient des dizaines et des dizaines, continuant d'avancer, se piétinant pour arriver sur les humains qui leur faisaient face. D'autres ne tardèrent pas à remplacer les premières créatures effrayées.

Sam toussota, incommodé par la fumée produite par la fusée de détresse. Il l'agita malgré tout avec brusquerie au-dessus de lui et une voie de sortie s'esquissa à leur gauche, presque invisible au milieu de tous les monstres qui les encerclaient.

« Par là ! » cria-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ils ne surent très bien où cela les mènerait mais ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, le suivant de près. Puck, Mike et Blaine agitaient leurs piolets sans discontinuer, frappant et assommant à tout-va pour agrandir le passage qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Au milieu des trois garçons, Finn avait hissé Tina sur ses épaules et avançait le plus rapidement dont il était capable. Brittany quant à elle, allait un peu mieux et parvenait à suivre le rythme de Santana, qui la tirait avec précipitation à sa suite. Quinn ne lâchait pas le poignet de Rachel et repoussait parfois une créature d'un coup de piolet nerveux. Ils parvinrent finalement à se soustraire à l'encerclement dont ils avaient été victimes et ils se mirent à courir, trébuchant et se ramassant presque, cherchant une sortie, un trou où se terrer, n'importe-quoi.

Mais aucun d'eux ne savait où ils allaient en suivant Sam ainsi. Le blond lui-même avait conscience de progresser à l'aveuglette, sa fusée fumante et crépitante brandie devant lui. Les bêtes s'écartaient à son approche, puis se refermaient sur le petit groupe dès qu'il s'éloignait suffisamment. C'était une masse sans cesse en mouvement, menaçante et de plus en plus écrasante.

« On ne va pas tenir comme ça bien longtemps ! » cria Finn d'une voix hachée.

Il avait du mal à voir, environné par les lampes des autres. Elles tressautaient et disparaissaient, revenaient et se mélangeaient. Ce n'était plus qu'une succession de larges ombres autour de lui, accentuées par la lumière rouge diffusée par la fumée de détresse. La lampe de Tina au-dessus de lui ne le guidait que péniblement.

Des quintes de toux résonnaient dans tout le groupe et les respirations précipitées s'étouffaient parfois dans un râle épuisé. Mais ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter. Pas maintenant. Peut-être jamais.

« Je suis là, je suis là... Britt, ici ! Suis-moi ! »

Santana donnait des indications à sa copine d'une voix croassante. La pétillante blonde était complètement submergée par la douleur et la fatigue. Elle aurait eu besoin de repos et pourtant elle était forcée d'avancer au même rythme que les autres. Elle courait, vacillant parfois, ralentissant souvent. Santana la forçait à accélérer, la tirant sans ménagement, s'excusant toujours dans un balbutiement et promettant que c'était presque fini, qu'ils allaient bientôt pouvoir se reposer.

Les concrétions se faisaient griffes menaçantes autour d'eux. Elles se dressaient en travers de leur passage, s'accrochaient à leurs combinaisons déjà copieusement déchirées, les déboussolaient toutes les deux secondes par leurs apparitions inlassables.

Des os craquaient sous leurs pieds affolés. Ils les remarquaient à peine. Les craquements s'évanouissaient dans la cacophonie qui emplissait déjà la salle.  
>Le rai jaunâtre qui guidait Sam éclaira soudain une paroi suintante. Il se jeta dessus, la tâtonna, puis se baissa, à la recherche d'une ouverture. La fusée de détresse sifflait toujours dans sa main. Les cris des créatures redoublaient derrière lui.<p>

Les autres arrivèrent au mur à leur tour.

« Et où est-ce qu'on va ? s'égosilla Santana. Un petit coup d'Alohomora et puis s'en va, c'est ça ? »

La respiration erratique de Brittany retentit à ses oreilles. Elle sentit que la blonde s'appuyait contre elle, terrassée de fatigue, bredouillant des paroles inintelligibles.

« Il n'y a rien ! hurla Finn. On ne peut plus avancer ! »

Quinn laissa ses mains tremblantes courir sur la roche irrégulière. Elle frissonna et le sentiment d'être emprisonnée se répandit comme un poison dans ses veines.

« On est bloqués... » constata Rachel dans un murmure à peine perceptible.

Sam s'était déplacé de quelques mètres vers la droite, cherchant une sortie avec l'énergie du désespoir. Le reste du groupe l'avait suivi d'un même mouvement, s'accrochant à la fumée rougeâtre de sa fusée comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Sans elle, ils étaient fichus.

« Il n'y a rien... » répéta Finn avec abattement.

Il fit volte-face pour voir où en étaient les bêtes. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux scintillèrent dans la pénombre, à quelques mètres de lui. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. La prise que Tina exerçait autour de son cou se raffermit convulsivement et il ne put retenir un hoquet.

Sam se retourna à son tour, abandonnant tout espoir d'échappatoire. Les autres firent bien vite de même. Et ils virent tous les monstres qui se dressaient en face d'eux, nombreux et incalculables. Seule la fusée de détresse les tenait en respect et ils attendaient, prêts à bondir, ricanant d'impatience, toujours aussi menaçants.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, interminables. Ils étaient tous collés à la paroi, crispés et figés par la peur. Rachel attrapa la main de Quinn et la serra avec force.

« Je crois que je viens de rompre une de mes promesses, murmura la blonde. Je suis désolée, Rachel.

- Alors on a nulle-part où aller, hein ? » lança Santana d'une voix amère.

Un silence de mort répondit à sa question. Même les créatures faisaient moins de bruit à présent.

Sam loucha sur sa fusée de détresse, désemparé. La mèche avait considérablement rapetissé et les crépitements étaient moins impressionnants. Même la fumée que dégageait l'objet s'était atténuée.

Il y eut un sifflement plus fort que les autres. Une dernière étincelle sautilla au nez de Sam, lui picotant légèrement la main.

Et tout à coup, la fusée s'éteignit dans un gémissement.

Ne resta alors que l'éclat de leurs lampes. Les yeux globuleux vrillés sur eux parurent se plisser. Rachel ferma instinctivement les paupières, enfouissant la tête dans l'épaule de Quinn. Puck serra les dents. Mike sourit d'un air vaguement fataliste.

Les monstres parurent reculer, comme pour prendre leur élan.

Et, poussant un long hurlement strident, ils se jetèrent sur le Glee Club comme une seule entité.


	39. The Last Time

Bon, désolée désolée désolée pour le délai interminaaaaaable... Pour ceux qui commençaient à paniquer ben... voilà un nouveau chapitre ! XD Et pour ceux qui continuent de faire de l'hyperventilation, sachez que ma fic n'est pas au point mort... Je viens de terminer le chapitre 43 :)

Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi je ne poste pas tout d'un coup étant donné mon avance, sachez qu'à la base c'était pour permettre une publication régulière, donc plutôt que de publier 3 chapitres à la suite, j'aurais pu en mettre 3 sur 3 semaines... Mais finalement, j'ai si peu de temps que ça ne change rien et que donc la publication reste chaotique... Encore désolée, je fais ce que je peux :) (mais notons tout de même que les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs, et là où je pouvais avoir un chapitre de 7 pages Word au début, je suis plus dans la 30aine de pages actuellement...)

Voilà, encore désolée pour le délai :) Sachez cependant que je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour 1) continuer 2) ne pas bâcler...

Voilà bonne lecture !

**Playlist :**

**Endless Tales - The Polar Dream  
>Where's My Mind - Yoav (feat. Emily Browning)<br>Off I Go - Greg Laswell  
>Try To Remember Me - Stumbleine<br>In The House, In A Heartbeat - John Murphy  
>Prickly Pear - Portico Quartet<br>Shelter - Birdy  
>Take A Bow - Muse<br>The Last Time - Taylor Swift (feat. Gary Lightbody)**

* * *

><p><em>Le<em> _sourire sans joie de Quinn ne fit que s'en élargir davantage. Elle fit encore quelques pas et se stoppa à un mètre de sa sœur. De son côté, celle-ci avait parcouru la moitié de la table d'une démarche mesurée.  
><em>

_Depuis décembre, la cadette avait poussé de plusieurs centimètres et elles faisaient presque la même taille. Liz ne manqua pas de le remarquer et Quinn le vit à son expression étonnée.  
><em>

_… Ou était-ce son regard qui surprenait tant Liz, ce regard qui à la place d'une admiration innocente, se teintait à présent d'une méfiance amère ? Aucune des deux n'aurait pu le dire. Quinn n'était en tout cas plus la même. Ses traits harmonieux s'étaient durcis, ses yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat assuré...  
><em>

_Peut-être n'avait-elle pas poussé d'un seul centimètre. Peu importait.  
><em>

_Liz retrouvait une sœur différente de celle qu'elle avait quittée.  
><em>

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à être si insolente tout à coup ? » _  
><em>

_Les mots révulsés résonnaient encore dans l'air, faisant teinter les oreilles de Quinn.  
><em>

_Était-ce vrai ? Était-elle devenue insolente ? Elle avait dû faire face à tellement de changements en l'espace de quelques mois... Elle n'aurait même pas pu le dire. Était-ce une bonne chose d'ailleurs ? Elle n'avait jamais eu vocation à se rebeller. Au contraire, son amour de l'ordre et son admiration pour Liz étaient manifestes, et de façon générale, prévalaient sur tout le reste, peu importe le mal que cela pouvait lui occasionnée. Mais cette fois-ci, le mal était presque insupportable. Quinn aurait pu se taire et jouer le jeu des apparences, mais cela aurait équivalu à du sadomasochisme. Et puis... Liz était sa sœur. N'avait-elle pas le droit de lui dire combien elle avait souffert ces derniers mois, puisque c'était en partie à cause de son indifférence ?  
><em>

_Tout en fixant la blonde qui lui faisait face d'un regard où se mêlaient amertume, colère, désespoir et lassitude, Quinn se posait toutes ces questions. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle avait le droit de faire ou non.  
><em>

_Dans les premiers jours de son retour chez elle, elle n'avait parlé que lorsque sa mère lui avait adressée la parole. Judy avait pris cela pour du ressentiment et du même coup redoublé d'efforts pour faire amende honorable auprès de sa fille, mais du côté de Quinn, il n'y avait eu que de la peur et du désarroi. Et si elle disait un mot de travers ? Et si sa mère décidait de la jeter dehors une nouvelle fois ? Pendant ces quelques jours, Quinn en était même venue à croire que tout était réellement de sa faute. Qu'elle avait mérité son errance des derniers mois, les souffrances morales et les transformation physiques, l'abandon et la moquerie, le vide et l'indifférence...  
><em>

_Oui, bien sûr, parfois elle le croyait. Dans ces moments sombres où la moindre pensée lui faisait l'effet d'une aiguille chauffée à blanc dans son crâne, elle le croyait de tout son cœur. Mais à d'autres instants, elle était plus frustrée, alors elle trouvait la force d'en vouloir à sa mère, à son père, à ceux qu'elle avait considérés comme ses ''alliés'' à un moment donné et qui aujourd'hui se retournaient en ricanant quand elle passait dans les couloirs. Bref, au monde entier.  
><em>

_Cependant, se trouver face à sa grande sœur après plusieurs mois sans la voir... c'était différent. Cela perturbait Quinn. Cela la déstabilisait. Elle se sentait de nouveau fillette. Elle revivait cet instant terrible où Liz lui avait craché au visage quand elle avait découvert sa grossesse. Elle revivait cette tension et cette impression de ne rien valoir qui l'avaient assaillie lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte combien Liz la méprisait pour son erreur. Mais si elle ne disait rien, que resterait-il de ces quelques mois ? Une douleur intérieure et... et quoi ? Elle devait parler. Pendant qu'elle en avait le courage.  
><em>

_Elle se força à ouvrir la bouche. Elle se fit violence pour articuler quelques mots. Elle fit de son mieux pour insuffler de la sécheresse à sa voix tremblante.  
><em>

_« Tu sais ce que j'ai appris pendant ces quelques mois ? »  
><em>

_Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Toujours conditionnée par ses réflexes de Capitaine des Cheerio, elle avait posé la main sur sa hanche. L'autre n'était plus qu'un poing serré sur le bois ciré et coûteux de la table.  
><em>

_Quinn poursuivit. Il lui sembla que les mots, tout en la soulageant ne serait-ce qu'un peu, l'écartelaient de l'intérieur.  
><em>

_« Tu sais ce qu'on apprend quand on se fait virer de chez soi et qu'on passe de maison en maison ? Quand les gens nous regardent comme une moins que rien du jour au lendemain ? Quand on perd son copain, ses amis, le respect et la reconnaissance des autres ? Quand on est plus bas que terre et qu'il suffirait d'un pas de travers pour sombrer ? Est-ce que tu le sais, Liz ? »  
><em>

_Le diminutif sonna acide dans sa bouche.  
><em>

_« Éclaire ma lanterne. » se contenta de dire l'aînée.  
><em>

_Quinn s'interdit d'hésiter. Le visage de Liz n'exprimait rien et cela la terrifiait. Ce n'était pas grave. Elle ne s'attendait à rien. Il fallait qu'elle parle. C'était tout.  
><em>

_« On apprend que les personnes que l'on croit les plus proches de soi sont souvent celles qui nous abreuvent des mensonges les plus gros. Dès l'instant où il a su que j'étais enceinte, Papa a fait comme __s'il ne me connaissait pas. Maman ne me regardait plus dans les yeux. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir transmettre la peste par la seule force de mon regard. Et toi, tu n'as fait que m'appeler, tu n'es jamais venue me voir, tu n'as rien fait. Tu as continué de me parler comme si j'étais la même ado de quinze ans. Tu n'as jamais voulu savoir comment je m'en sortais, tu ne connais même pas le prénom de ma fille parce-que cela ne t'intéresse pas assez pour que tu prennes la peine de t'en enquérir... Voilà, ce qu'il s'est passé... et pendant tout ce temps, avant que tout ne me tombe sur la figure, vous n'avez tous cessé de me répéter à quel point j'étais importante... à quel point je valais mieux que les autres... à quel point j'étais la préférée de Papa... à quel point Maman était fière de moi... à quel point je pouvais me confier à toi... Qu'est-ce qu'il en reste aujourd'hui, Liz ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en reste, hein ? »  
><em>

_Quinn battit des paupières, consciente que ses yeux la picotaient. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas détourner le regard alors qu'elle sentait les pupilles de Liz la transpercer de part en part.  
><em>

_Lorsque sa mère lui avait annoncée que Liz allait venir passer quelques jours chez elles pour les vacances d'été, Quinn avait aussitôt planifié le moindre de leurs échanges. Elle avait prévu de montrer à Liz qu'elle lui en voulait de la plus digne des façons : en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Alors, la culpabilité et la honte n'auraient pu que submerger sa grande sœur. Elle était humaine après tout. Malgré toute l'indifférence et toute l'hypocrisie... Elle continuait d'être celle que Quinn avait connue pendant les quinze premières années de sa vie.  
><em>

_Mais ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elles étaient sœurs. Liz était arrivée et avait devancé Quinn en faisant comme si de rien n'était la première.  
><em>

_Peut-être même considérait-elle réellement la grossesse de sa petite sœur comme quelque-chose d'anecdotique.  
><em>

_A cette seule pensée, Quinn se sentait devenir folle de rage. Quand elle repensait à toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait traversées pendant l'année, quand elle posait __une main sur sa poitrine et qu'elle sentait ce trou béant qui l'exposait, elle avait du mal à croire que Liz pût n'en avoir rien à faire._

_Pourtant c'était bien le cas. C'était la vérité, la seule qui existait, la seule qui serait jamais valable. Beth ne continuerait d'exister qu'à l'endroit de ce gouffre béant qu'elle avait en travers de la poitrine... et dans son esprit. Même sa mère refusait d'en parler, contournant à chaque fois le sujet.  
><em>

_Quinn cligna des yeux, revenant péniblement à la réalité. Liz la contempla encore quelques secondes, puis lui tourna le dos pour aller se rasseoir à sa chaise. Le silence était le même : pesant. On n'entendait pas les grillons. On n'entendait plus rien. C'était l'été et pourtant la pièce semblait aussi froide que la mort à Quinn.  
>Elles se contemplèrent, muettes. Liz ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas. Puis, sans que Quinn comprît, elle enfouit la tête dans ses mains.<br>_

_« Je croyais que tu m'en voulais parce-que j'avais amené Charlotte avec moi. » l'entendit-elle dire d'une voix sourde.  
><em>

_Un moment passa. Quinn resta là, interdite.  
><em>

_Puis, Liz se redressa, remit une mèche de cheveux dorés en place derrière son oreille, et, levant les yeux vers Quinn, la détailla. La cadette eut du mal à cacher son air stupéfait. Une telle fatigue se dégageait de Liz à présent... Une telle vulnérabilité... Une telle _humanité_...  
><em>

_« C'est beaucoup plus que cela, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Liz à mi-voix.  
><em>

_Pas de tristesse, pas de regret, pas d'accablement... Juste une grande, une immense fatigue... Quinn sentit ses jambes flageoler sous elle. A l'aveuglette, elle agrippa le dossier de la chaise la plus proche et s'y assit en s'efforçant de trembler le moins possible.  
><em>

_A quoi s'était-elle attendue ? Peut-être à encore plus de mépris, plus d'agacement...  
><em>

_Et au lieu de cela, quelque-chose s'était fêlé dans le regard habituellement si maîtrisé et hautain de Liz. Cette jeune femme consciente de son excellence et absolument imperturbable contemplait Quinn comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.  
><em>

_Comme si elle réalisait ses torts.  
><em>

_Ce n'était pas possible. Liz n'avait jamais tort. Même lorsque Quinn pensait le contraire, elle avait du mal à en être sûre tant Liz semblait toujours indubitablement convaincue d'avoir raison.  
><em>

_« Est-ce que tu me croiras si je te dis que j'avais peur ? » murmura Liz.  
><em>

_Quinn cligna des yeux avec hébétement. Bien sûr que non, elle ne la croyait pas. Liz n'avait jamais peur. Elle était si persuadée d'être la meilleure en permanence... Elle n'avait jamais froid aux yeux. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait tenu tête à leurs parents pour qu'ils la laissent épouser Andy alors qu'elle venait à peine de terminer le lycée ? Quinn se rappelait encore de l'admiration qu'elle avait ressentie... et de la _frayeur_, se disant que jamais elle n'oserait faire pareille chose.  
><em>

_« Tu avais... peur ? » dit-elle d'un ton sceptique.  
><em>

_Liz détourna les yeux et acquiesça.  
><em>

_« Tu as fait une grosse erreur... d'accord, reprit-elle. Et sans cela, Papa et Maman ne seraient peut-être pas séparés. Mais tu es ma petite sœur. J'aurais dû faire plus que simplement t'appeler. »  
><em>

_Quinn serra les dents.  
><em>

« Et sans cela, Papa et Maman ne seraient peut-être pas séparés. »_  
><em>

_Ces excuses étaient typiques. La faire culpabiliser tout en reconnaissant ses propres fautes. Quinn était si lessivée par sa tirade qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait en éprouver de l'agacement ou simplement se contenter de ce que Liz lui donnait. Inconsciemment, elle choisit la deuxième option.  
><em>

_« Mais tu sais comment Papa est quand il est en colère. Alors oui... j'ai eu peur.  
><em>

_- Pourquoi ? » demanda Quinn, amère.  
><em>

_Liz secoua la tête. Quinn soutint son regard tant bien que mal. Que Liz fût si accessible si soudainement... elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle ne savait pas __comment le supporter._

_« Et... pour tout te dire, reprit Liz, moi aussi j'étais énervée par ce que tu avais fait. Je me demandais si tu étais vraiment celle que j'avais connue... J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait volée ma petite sœur... Tu n'avais que quinze ans, Quinnie. »  
><em>

_Les ongles de Quinn s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume moite et brûlante. Le poing serré sur la table n'était plus que tremblements et émotion difficilement contenue. Les mots dansaient dans son crâne.  
><em>

_« Tu n'avais que quinze ans, Quinnie. »  
><em>

_« Tu n'avais que quinze ans, Quinnie. »  
><em>

_Le ton presque affectueux de sa sœur la touchait plus encore que les mots prononcés. Et à l'envie irrésistible d'oublier, de pardonner, de se jeter dans ses bras, s'opposait une question blessée et accusatrice.  
><em>

_« Tu n'avais que quinze ans, Quinnie. »  
><em>

Alors pourquoi m'avoir abandonnée ? _  
><em>

_Quinn l'aurait criée. Elle l'aurait peut-être même sanglotée. Mais sa bouche restait close. Elle était aussi figée qu'une statut de cire et toujours contemplait son aînée avec quelque-chose comme du détachement dans son regard où le vert et l'ambre se mêlaient, se heurtant furieusement.  
><em>

_« Je me rends compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait à faire, conclut Liz. Te punir pour ce que tu avais fait... te laisser purger ta peine ainsi. Je pensais que c'était ce que tu méritais... Mais ce n'était pas bien. J'aurais dû essayer de t'aider avant d'essayer de _comprendre. _»  
><em>

_Elle se tut. Elle détailla Quinn. Quinn la détailla.  
><em>

_Liz n'avait pas dit grand-chose et pourtant elle avait le sentiment qu'il y avait_ trop _d'informations à assimiler. Alors, confusément, n'importe-comment, elle laissa échapper :  
><em>

_« Il n'y a_ rien _à comprendre. »  
><em>

_Liz la fixa, puis dit d'un ton plus ferme :  
><em>

_« Si. Bien sûr que si. Il y a tellement de choses à comprendre. Et j'ai encore du mal aujourd'hui. Il faudrait que nous en parlions. »  
><em>

_Quinn se trouva incapable d'acquiescer. Pour une fois que Liz lui proposait de ''parler'', elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Mais quelque-chose n'allait pas. Quinn ne savait pas quoi.  
><em>

_A l'autre bout de la table, Liz reprenait déjà ses esprits. Elle réarrangea les boucles blondes qui encadraient son visage harmonieux d'une main légère, et, avec un sourire serein, proposa de faire des milkshakes. Cette fois-ci, Quinn parvint à hocher la tête. Mais c'était un mouvement machinal.  
><em>

_Liz se leva de sa chaise, s'approcha avec lenteur de Quinn et se penchant, attrapa le poing serré qui reposait toujours sur la table, le serrant entre ses doigts pâles et fins. Le contact de cette main qui lui avait tellement manquée déstabilisa Quinn. Elle leva les yeux vers Liz et rencontra son regard attentif. Liz sourit, hocha la tête, puis la relâcha. Tout cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde.  
><em>

_« Je crois bien qu'il nous reste de la crème glacée d'hier... murmura-t-elle. Un milkshake au chocolat, ça te tente ? »  
><em>

_Mais elle ne remarqua pas que Quinn ne répondait rien. Elle fit volte-face et d'une démarche gracieuse, sortit de la salle à manger.  
><em>

_Quinn la regarda disparaître dans le hall, décontenancée.  
><em>

_Elle tourna la tête et fixa longuement le ciel visible à travers la fenêtre grande ouverte.  
><em>

_Elle se sentit presque aussitôt submergée par une vague d'émotions contradictoires. Ce n'était pas comme cela que la discussion était supposée se passer. Liz aurait dû nier ses torts jusqu'au bout, prendre plaisir à l'enfoncer, lui sourire avec assurance et avoir le dessus, comme d'habitude. C'était comme cela que cela avait toujours fonctionné. Et c'était une des raisons qui faisaient que Quinn était tant fascinée par sa grande sœur.  
><em>

_Et pourtant... que venait-il de se passer ?  
><em>

_Y avait-il une chance pour que Liz se révélât un soutien dans la situation compliquée de Quinn ? C'était une chose qu'elle n'avait plus été depuis ce matin de décembre, durant lequel elle avait fait ses valises avec précipitation, expliquant à sa mère qu'elle avait une urgence au boulot. La vérité étant qu'elle ne supportait plus de regarder Quinn en face à présent qu'elle savait pourquoi elle avait pris de légères rondeurs.  
><em>

_L'adolescente se sentit écrasée sous un poids qu'elle ne comprit pas.  
><em>

_Sa vue se brouilla et avant de savoir ce qui lui arrivait, elle éclata en sanglots. Dans un réflexe, elle plaqua la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses pleurs. Elle entendit deux casseroles s'entrechoquer alors que Liz s'affairait vertueusement dans la cuisine.  
><em>

_Quinn comprit soudain ce qui n'allait pas.  
><em>

_Liz ne lui avait pas demandée comment s'appelait sa fille. _

...

...

Je t'aime.

Ne me quitte pas.

S'il-te-plaît.

Qu'y avait-il à dire en de tels moments ? Qu'y avait-il à faire ?

Rachel ne voulait pas lâcher Quinn et Quinn ne voulait pas lâcher Rachel. Elles ne pouvaient pas. Qu'auraient-elles pu faire d'autre de toute façon ? Elles ne voyaient plus rien. Elles n'entendaient plus rien. Il n'y avait que les cris, les hurlements, les bruits sourds et les gémissements. Il n'y avait que les flashs lumineux, les ombres informes, les visages blafards entrevus et l'obscurité épaisse et pourtant si volatile.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. A la folie.

Les mots tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit de la blonde. Au milieu de ses pensées enfiévrées et confuses, ils tournoyaient, malicieux, fugaces, insaisissables. Son cœur battait la chamade. Sa main broyait celle plus petite de Rachel. Elle avait tout juste conscience d'avoir passé un bras autour des épaules de la brune, de l'avoir attirée à elle pour la protéger de l'assaut. Elle s'apercevait tout juste qu'elle les avait entraînées loin, le plus loin possible des créatures. Mais elles étaient partout et les deux filles étaient cernées. Que faire ? _Que faire ? _

Je t'aime. S'il venait à t'arriver quelque-chose, j'en mourrais. Par pitié, par pitié...

Sa chute dans le vide lui revenait par vagues. La sensation que tout était fini, la certitude que tout se refermait sur cette chute longue et bizarrement calme...

Ces impressions irrésistibles et tellement glaçantes persistaient encore en elle, la picotant, la chatouillant désagréablement. L'abandon, la résignation, l'acceptation... Tous ces sentiments ne l'avaient pas heurtée avec brutalité. Ils l'avaient simplement portée. Ils l'avaient adoucie. Ils lui avaient fait comprendre que c'était Santana ou elle. Elle ou Santana.

Et maintenant il y avait cette fureur de vivre qui venait s'écraser comme un raz-de-marée sur elle. Cette envie de savoir, de comprendre, de continuer... Elle l'étouffait, elle la serrait dans son étau impitoyable. Elle ne se sentait plus détachée de la situation et, quelque-part dans son esprit confus, elle se demanda si cela n'aurait pas été préférable. Quand tout était plus simple, quand il lui suffisait de lâcher la main de Santana pour se sentir tomber, tomber...

Quand l'urgence de la situation lui avait permis de faire semblant de croire qu'elle avait eu pour seule motivation l'envie de sauver son ancienne amie...

« A GAUCHE ! _A GAUCHE !_ »

C'était la voix de Sam.

Quinn papillonna des yeux. Elle se sentait trébucher au milieu du chaos, entraînant Rachel sur ses talons. La brune ne disait mot. Elle ne tremblait pas non plus. Quinn avait conscience de la respiration erratique de la jeune femme sur sa nuque. Elle en avait une conscience affreuse. Tous ses sens la piquaient comme mille aiguilles. L'odeur d'humidité lui donnait la nausée. Les rais lumineux l'aveuglaient. Les cris lui tordaient l'estomac. Le goût âcre du désarroi lui arrachait des grimaces. Le contact de la peau frémissante et douce de Rachel contre la sienne la rendait malade parce-qu'elle ne voulait pas la lâcher et que pourtant elle se sentait si impuissante face à la situation.

Les monstres hurlaient. Ils étaient des dizaines. Une centaine ? Ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils allaient tous mourir, dans l'instant. Des cliquetis résonnaient à quelques mètres de là. Quinn plissait aveuglément les yeux et elle ne voyait rien. Il n'y avait que ce courant d'air qui secouait ses cheveux en bataille. La lampe de Rachel restait rivée au sol, éclairant la roche luisante et inhospitalière. Comment étaient-elles arrivées là ? _Comment ?_

Ils venaient, s'escaladaient, montraient les crocs, jubilaient, ricanaient. Les monstres... Les monstres. Quinn écarquilla les yeux, recula précipitamment. Une griffe siffla devant elle. Elle n'avait pas d'arme, elle n'avait rien.

Un coup sourd.

« Allez à gauche ! cria de nouveau Sam. Allez à gauche, bon sang ! »

Quinn crut apercevoir le visage furieux de Puck non loin d'elle. L'instant d'après, il n'était plus là. Elle baissa les yeux. La créature assommée à ses pieds fut presque aussitôt masquée par une autre, que la blonde entrevit tout juste alors qu'elle se jetait sur elles.

La lame aiguisée d'un piolet scintilla et il y eut un craquement sonore. La bête s'écroula sous les yeux horrifiés des deux jeunes femmes. Sa tête pendant bizarrement au bout de son cou transpercé lui donnait un air de marionnette désarticulée.

« Vous êtes sourdes ou quoi ? ALLEZ A GAUCHE ! »

C'était de nouveau Puck. Quinn le dévisagea avec surprise, paralysée. Soudain, une de ses mains vigoureuses l'attrapa au collet et la força à se déporter sur le côté, l'envoyant presque au sol. Seule la poigne désespérée de Rachel l'empêcha de s'écrouler.

« A GAUCHE ! » hurla de nouveau Sam.

Quinn releva la tête, étourdie. Elle ne voyait pas le garçon. Elle ne voyait plus rien.

« Quinn, viens... » entendit-elle Rachel lui glisser dans un souffle.

Je t'aime. Ne me quitte pas. S'il-te-plaît.

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge et elle dévisagea la brunette comme si elle la voyait pour la dernière fois.

« Quinn... » insista Rachel.

Son ton s'était fait plus angoissé. Elle tira de toutes ses forces pour obliger Quinn à se redresser. La blonde la suivit d'une démarche pataude.

Où étaient les autres ? Elle ne voyait rien.

Rachel battit vivement des paupières. Le rai lumineux de sa lampe balayait les lieux avec frénésie. Elle entrevit les silhouettes de Puck, Mike et Blaine. Ils étaient alignés à sa droite et faisaient barrage contre les créatures qui tombaient comme des mouches... et qui paradoxalement paraissaient se faire de plus en plus nombreuses.

Puck et Blaine avaient chacun un piolet. Mike n'avait que ses mains pour se défendre.

« Les filles ! » s'égosilla Sam.

Rachel suivit le son de sa voix. Elle se retrouva face à un mur.

« Où êtes-vous ? » cria-t-elle avec panique.

Son timbre n'était plus qu'un trémolo incompréhensible. Elle fit volte-face, chercha le blond du regard.

« Où êtes-vous ? » répéta-t-elle d'un ton un peu moins convaincu.

Sa lampe accrocha des ombres grouillantes, des membres tressautant, des yeux globuleux et vides. A ses oreilles sifflèrent les ricanements, les reniflements, les halètements. Les bruits des bêtes qui ne suivaient que leur instinct, cet instinct qui leur soufflait d'égorger ces intrus venus s'enterrer là. Et il y avait aussi les silhouettes des trois garçons, résistant et se battant contre les monstres. Les mains de Mike étaient en sang et l'odeur métallique qui se répandait dans l'air étourdissait Rachel autant qu'elle excitait les bêtes. La brunette était si paumée qu'elle ne vit pas l'ombre qui, sournoise, s'était frayée un chemin jusqu'à elles.

« RACHEL ! » hurla Quinn.

L'attaque imminente du monstre l'avait tirée de sa léthargie. Elle lâcha la main de Rachel et la poussa vigoureusement contre l'angle formé par les parois suintantes à leur droite. La jeune femme heurta la roche avec un cri, mais oublia presque aussitôt la douleur, se retournant pour voir ce qu'il advenait de la blonde.

Quinn sentit la brûlure sur sa joue à l'instant où les griffes lui lacéraient la peau. C'était à ce même endroit que Santana l'avait frappée et la plaie se rouvrit aussitôt. Un liquide chaud dégoulina dans sa nuque, tâchant son débardeur et la faisant frissonner. Confusément, elle eut conscience d'attraper la créature et de lui briser la nuque de ses mains moites. Fragile, si fragile...

Mais plic, ploc. Plic, ploc. De nombreuses paires d'yeux se tournèrent dans sa direction. Les halètements s'accrurent. Les bêtes semblèrent même en oublier les mains sanguinolentes de Mike.

« Non ! _Quinn !_ »

Il y avait trop de bêtes dans la galerie. Beaucoup trop. Certaines même étaient encore invisibles aux yeux du Glee Club, parce-qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'à eux, et aussi parce-que la portée des lampes semblait bien pitoyable face à l'obscurité de la grotte. Quinn eut bien l'impression que c'était la horde entière qui déferlait sur elle à cet instant. Instinctivement, elle s'éloigna de Rachel pour éviter d'attirer les créatures dans sa direction. Mais Rachel, criant son nom, tendit le bras pour la rattraper.

« Va-t-en ! » lui hurla Quinn.

Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière syllabe. Les yeux de Rachel s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle comprenait ce que Quinn était en train de faire. Celle-ci essuya le sang qui dégoulinait de sa joue d'une main tremblante. Les garçons essayaient de faire dévier les créatures à grand renfort de cris mais cela ne marchait guère. Le cœur de Quinn se déchirait à l'idée de se séparer de la brunette et elle sentait toujours la vie, furieuse et fiévreuse, qui battait à ses tempes.

Elle attrapa la créature morte à ses pieds et réprimant une grimace de dégoût, s'en servit comme bouclier face aux autres qui arrivaient. Ses mains dérapèrent plusieurs fois sur les membres suintants et l'odeur d'humidité qui se dégageait du cadavre désarticulé ne tardèrent pas à l'étourdir, mais elle ne lâcha pas.  
>Rachel revenait déjà vers elle.<p>

« Va-t-en ! » lui répéta Quinn avec colère.

Elle voulut la repousser mais Rachel s'accrocha à son bras.

« Ne t'éloigne pas, ne me lâche pas, ne me laisse pas... répliqua celle-ci, avec plus d'aplomb que d'effroi. Tu te souviens ? »

Quinn tourna la tête, confuse, et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meurs... » laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix tremblante.

La prise que Rachel exerçait autour de son bras se resserra.

« Ça n'arrivera pas... balbutia-t-elle, déstabilisée. Aucun de nous ne va mourir... D'accord ? »

Quinn n'eut pas la force d'acquiescer. Elle ne la croyait pas. Tout allait de mal en pis. Comment était-il encore possible qu'ils sortent entiers de là ?

« D'accord, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

D'autres monstres arrivaient, alors elle dut faire un effort pour reporter son attention sur eux. Sans sa lampe, elle ne voyait rien d'autre que des ombres bondissantes et rapides. Elle s'efforça de les repousser, aidée d'une Rachel qui refoulait sa terreur tant bien que mal, mais plus le temps passait, plus la situation semblait être en leur défaveur. Étaient-ce des secondes, des minutes, des heures ? Elle ne le savait pas. Aucune des deux ne le savait.

Devant elles, les garçons s'étaient jetés d'eux-mêmes au milieu des monstres. On lisait une peur indicible sur le visage de Blaine et cependant il continuait de donner des coups de piolet de ci de là, aidant Puck et Mike à se frayer un chemin à travers la horde. Leurs gestes étaient brouillons, leurs mouvements rendus saccadés par l'épuisement, cependant il était clair qu'ils essayaient de rejoindre les deux jeunes filles acculées contre le mur. Quinn ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils faisaient une chose pareille. _Étaient-ils stupides ? _

La voix de Sam ne retentissait plus. Une vague inquiétude lui retourna l'estomac, aussitôt étouffée par l'urgence de leur situation. Où était Tina ? Où était Finn ? Brittany et Santana ?

Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts.

Le mot tourbillonnait dans son esprit et avait fait place aux _Je t'aime_ déboussolés qui avaient mécaniquement résonné dans son crâne brûlant. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite.

Les garçons se rapprochaient. Quinn pouvait bien trouver leur sadomasochisme idiot ; de toute manière, il n'y avait nulle-part où se terrer. Pas de cachette, pas d'abri. Les monstres étaient partout. Elle en repoussa un, réprimant un cri. Rachel se raccrochait toujours à elle et dans les hoquets qu'elle poussait, on distinguait une fêlure, une fêlure qui trahissait combien elle était au bord de la rupture.

Elle devait les sortir de là. Quinn devait les sortir de là. Elle regarda à droite, à gauche, autant que la foule de créatures le lui permettait.

« Sam ? » cria-t-elle.

Les paroles du garçon ne semblaient être plus qu'un écho fantomatique.

« _Sam ?_ » répéta-t-elle avec plus de force, et sa voix se brisa.

Le chaos noyait ses cris, mais il n'était pourtant pas possible qu'ils les étouffassent tout à fait... Où était Sam ? L'inquiétude la faisait suffoquer. Et Brittany, et Santana... Et Tina... Et Finn...

« Où êtes-vous ? » hurla-t-elle.

Un bras nerveux l'agrippa au niveau de l'épaule au moment où une forme indistincte s'écrasait avec un bruit sourd à leur droite, tombée d'on ne savait où.

« Tina ! » crièrent des voix au-dessus d'elles.

Quinn avisa la forme avec hébétement. Rachel leva la tête, paniquée. Les cheveux collés de sueur de Sam lui apparurent.

De son côté, le bras qui se raccrochait à Quinn la tira en arrière. Elle ne comprit pas.

« Tina... » bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle voulut se précipiter pour l'aider à se relever, et elle n'eut que le temps d'entrevoir le visage blafard de la jeune femme alors que Mike et Blaine accouraient, talonnés de près par Puck qui s'attardait pour flanquer une raclée aux bêtes qui affluaient.

« Elle va bien ! crièrent Mike et Blaine en aidant Tina à se relever.

- J'ai glissé... » balbutia celle-ci d'une voix hachée.

Elle enroula un bras autour de leurs épaules.

« Ton pied ? s'inquiéta Blaine en baissant les yeux.

- Je ne sens plus rien du tout... »

Quinn la regarda traîner la patte tandis qu'ils l'aidaient à s'éloigner de l'angle mort.

« Quinn.. lui glissa Rachel d'une voix empressée. Sam... il est au-dessus. Je crois que les autres y sont aussi. »

Le bras inconnu continuait d'agripper la blonde, lui lacérant l'épaule. Débordée par l'agacement, elle fit vivement volte-face et se dégagea avec brutalité. Dans la pénombre, elle distingua les traits creusés de Santana. Rachel suivit son regard désemparé et retint un hoquet.

« Vous n'êtes pas au-dessus ? » bredouilla-t-elle avec confusion.

Sa voix, perçante et frémissante, ne parvint que sous la forme d'échos lointains à Quinn. Le sang tambourinait à ses tempes, lui vrillant le crâne et obscurcissant ses pensées.

« Impossible... dit Santana. Brittany... elle... »

Elle s'arrêta, comme pour reprendre son souffle. Mais sa respiration était presque normale. Elle ne suffoquait qu'intérieurement et Quinn le comprit au voile angoissé qui obscurcissait son regard ombrageux.

« _Elle est morte ?_ » couina Rachel.

Elle paraissait au bord de l'évanouissement. Aussitôt, Santana la contempla d'un air dubitatif. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau revêches.

« Ne sois pas stupide, » grogna-t-elle.

L'ombre de l'habituelle Santana s'envola presque aussitôt et elle expliqua d'un ton plus vulnérable :

« Elle a... Elle ne pourra pas monter. Elle a trop mal.

- On ne peut pas vous laisser là... Où est-elle ? bafouilla Rachel en jetant un coup d'œil paniqué par-dessus l'épaule de la brune.

- Là où il faut, rétorqua Santana. Elle ne pourra pas monter, c'est tout.

- Tina a réussi à monter avec son pied. Les garçons t'aideront.

- Elle a trop mal. Tu comprends pas ou quoi, _Berry_ ? » cracha Santana avec rage.

Rachel esquissa un mouvement de recul, heurtée, et sa main se resserra machinalement autour de celle de Quinn. Cette dernière ne suivait absolument pas ce qui se disait et, se retournant, elle avisa les formes empressées des garçons, qui s'y étaient tous mis pour aider Tina à grimper en hauteur. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi ils faisaient pareille chose. Puis, elle vit la grimace épuisée de Sam et la mine paniquée de Finn, dépassant d'une ouverture percée à trois mètres au-dessus du sol.

Les deux jeunes hommes saisirent Tina avec peine. C'est à cet instant que Finn sembla apercevoir les trois jeunes filles à la périphérie du boyau. Il reporta précipitamment son attention sur Tina, de peur de la laisser de nouveau tomber. Cependant, sa voix perça le chaos ambiant avec une obstination presque pathétique. Les tremblements qui agitaient son timbre le faisaient paraître plusieurs années de moins.

« Les filles ! Venez !

- Finn... » bredouilla Rachel, et elle fit volte-face.

Quinn lui jeta un regard de biais, muette. Puis, sans prévenir, elle l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa en direction du reste du Glee Club. En les voyant arriver, Puck laissa les autres s'occuper de Tina et il tendit les mains en direction de la brunette.

« Par ici, mini-Barbra !

- Quoi ? Attendez... non... »

Rachel se retourna à demi et avisa l'air imperméable de Quinn. La blonde répondit par une ombre de sourire forcé à son regard perturbé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te rejoindrai.

- Mais... Brittany...

- Elle aussi. Et Santana. »

Rachel papillonna des yeux, aveuglée par des gouttes de sueur. Ou étaient-ce des larmes ?

« C'est une promesse ? parvint-elle à demander.

- Oui. »

Puck l'attrapait déjà par la taille. Au-dessus, Finn et Sam peinaient toujours avec Tina, s'y prenant le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas aggraver la blessure qui l'handicapait.

« Tu ne tiens jamais tes promesses. » répondit Rachel avant même de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Son ton était creux. Quinn ne la laissa pas voir sa réaction et se retourna hâtivement pour retrouver Santana. Il sembla cependant à Rachel l'entendre murmurer « Je sais. ». L'instant d'après, la brunette était soulevée de terre par la poigne décidée de Puck. Elle voulut voir ce qu'il advenait de Quinn mais elle ne put rien faire. Il fallait se dépêcher. Une nuée de bêtes accourait. D'autres avaient même atteint le dessus de l'ouverture. Rachel le comprit lorsque l'une d'entre elles surgit, grimaçante et hurlante, la tête en bas, pour s'interposer entre Finn, Sam et les autres. Les mains des deux garçons furent secouées d'un sursaut et Tina leur échappa de nouveau.

« TINA ! » cria Sam.

Mike et Blaine rattrapèrent la jeune femme de justesse tandis que Finn envoyait la créature rouler au sol. Elle s'écrasa avec un craquement sec et les garçons la piétinèrent consciencieusement. Au même moment, Sam se dépêcha d'attraper Rachel avant que d'autres bêtes n'accourussent. Les mains qui se pressaient autour de la taille de la brunette disparurent après à peine quelques secondes, la laissant torturée d'inquiétude et étouffée d'angoisse. Elle entendit Puck grommeler en contrebas, déjà loin semblait-il :

« Y en a trop. On peut pas. Venez les gars, je sais comment faire. »

Des acquiescements à demi-exprimés. Les cris toujours aussi perturbants des créatures. Rachel se déroba avec empressement aux mains moites de Sam.

« Non ! hurla-t-elle. On ne doit plus se séparer ! Venez !

- On se retrouvera ailleurs ! » lui cria Puck.

Son visage paraissait disproportionné à la lueur de la lampe de la brunette.

« NON ! s'égosilla-t-elle. VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS PARTIR ! »

Elle perdait Quinn, elle perdait Brittany, elle perdait Santana. Elles, elle ne les voyait déjà plus... mais les garçons et Tina étaient encore en contrebas, elle les distinguait, elle aurait presque pu les toucher. Elle ne les laisserait pas partir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Rachel ! lui lança Blaine, tout en transperçant une créature d'un geste hasardeux de piolet. Les secours sont là, tout sera bientôt fini !

- SI ! Je m'inquiète ! REVENEZ LA ! REVENEZ ! »

Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle se jeta en avant. Le sol visqueux du conduit dans lequel elle avait atterri se déroba sous ses pieds, sous ses mains, sous elle, et elle entrevit l'expression impatiente de Puck à l'instant où Finn la rattrapait par la taille.

« Rachel ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lui glissa celui-ci.

- Je ne les laisserai pas partir ! » hurla-t-elle en se débattant.

Elle sentait que le grand dadais la ramenait en arrière, dans le conduit sauf, dans le conduit oublié des bêtes, et elle entendit les intonations vainement rassurantes de Sam, derrière. Elle ne resterait pas là, elle n'y resterait pas.

« Je ne veux pas vous perdre ! cria-t-elle. Revenez ! REVENEZ ! »

Ses cris se noyèrent dans ses sanglots. Elle se sentait si faible de pleurer encore, de nouveau, alors-même qu'elle avait déjà cédé lorsque Quinn était sortie saine et sauve de sa chute interminable. Mais elle ne put rien faire contre.

« Rachel... lui chuchota Finn. Calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît. Tu vas les attirer.

- REVENEZ ! vociféra-t-elle. _REVENEZ !_ »

A peine venus, les pleurs s'étaient déjà taris. Y faisait place une colère amère et pleine de ressentiment. A cet instant, elle comprit qu'elle en voulait à Quinn de l'avoir laissée là, dans un de ces rares élans chevaleresques qui ne s'expliquaient jamais. Et quoi ? Que faisait-elle de son côté ? Elle attendait que le prince revînt la sauver ?

« J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre ! »

Et tout en s'entendant hurler, elle eut à peine conscience qu'elle mettait une beigne à Finn. La prise de ce dernier se relâcha aussitôt, et elle en profita pour s'avancer de nouveau. Elle revit les visages figés et inquiets des autres. Tina était dans le cirage après sa chute, et paraissait aussi vigoureuse qu'une brindille dans les bras ensanglantés de Mike. Rachel eut l'impression que les yeux lui sortaient de la tête alors qu'elle se demandait du sang de qui il s'agissait. De l'un d'eux sans doute, puisque celui des créatures n'était pas du tout de la même couleur, mais alors... mais alors... Les pensées hululaient dans son crâne, cruelles. Le sang attirait les monstres. Ils seraient poursuivis.

Autant qu'ils le soient avec nous, pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'aperçut tout juste qu'elle revenait vers le bord. S'ils n'acceptaient pas de venir, elle tomberait, oui, elle tomberait, et là ils l'auraient sur les bras jusqu'à la fin des temps. Jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Tous ces mots, elle aurait voulu les prononcer. Mais sa bouche était sèche, sa gorge serrée.

« Ok ! Calme-toi ! Arrête ! » dit soudain Puck.

Il avait eu pour intention manifeste de s'éloigner, escorté des autres. Cependant, il fit l'effort de se stopper et leva les bras en signe d'abandon.

« Quoi ? » bredouilla Rachel.

Mike jeta un regard fatigué à Puck. Blaine, lui, se contentait simplement de repousser les bêtes, qui, de plus en plus excitées par le sang qui les accompagnait, en étaient du même coup d'autant plus agressives. Certaines d'entre elles semblaient cependant toujours chercher Quinn et sa joue égratignée de leur regard aveugle.

Il n'y avait signe de la blonde nulle-part.

« On monte, dit simplement Puck. C'est bon. T'as gagné. Amène-toi, Hudson ! »

Finn vint aussitôt se mettre à la hauteur de Rachel, qui, groggy, n'esquissait plus le moindre mouvement. La brunette était un peu étonnée d'avoir fait céder Puck avec tant de facilité, lui qui était si têtu. Mais le résultat était là. Elle ne pouvait pas esquisser de sourire, dans la mesure où il manquait toujours Santana, Quinn et Brittany. Malgré tout, c'était un début.

Finn s'avança jusqu'au bord, se coucha de tout son long et tendit les bras, avec sur lui le regard toujours aussi hébété de Rachel. Puck leva les mains et attrapa les doigts moites de Finn. Blaine se détourna un instant des bêtes pour l'assister. Ses baskets dérapant sur la roche humide, le garçon à la crête se hissa le plus rapidement possible. La précipitation qui troublait son regard était évidente lorsqu'il arriva à l'intérieur du conduit. Et, en contrebas, les événements semblaient lui donner raison.

Il avait suffi à Blaine de détacher son regard quelques secondes de la masse grouillante pour faire basculer leur situation. Une bête parvint à mordre Mike au mollet, le faisant plier, et une autre en profita pour essayer de griffer Tina, qui se défendit juste à temps d'un coup de poing hasardeux. Blaine revint les aider avec précipitation et progressivement, du mieux qu'ils purent, ils s'éloignèrent vers la gauche, là où l'absence récente de Quinn avait laissé un vide.

« Fais attention à elle... » murmura Finn d'une voix blanche.

Puck le tenait encore par les bras et ils se regardaient avec intensité. Les pupilles du garçon à la crête brillaient doucement dans la semi-pénombre. Son expression grave se brisa sur le sourire goguenard qu'il esquissa.

« Puckzilla est dans la place... » chuchota-t-il.

Et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Rachel comprit ce qu'il se passait sous son nez.

Mike, Blaine et Tina qui s'éloignaient de l'ouverture plutôt que d'essayer de rester en-dessous, le temps d'être acheminés à leur tour à l'intérieur du conduit...

Puck qui était passé en premier plutôt que de laisser la priorité à la blessée...

_Puck qui avait cédé sans broncher aux cris de possédée de Rachel. _

Quelle idiote.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Finn tira Puck un peu plus en avant dans le tunnel et ils pivotèrent d'un même mouvement, l'un prenant la place de l'autre. L'instant d'après, ils se séparaient. Le grand dadais disparut, sautant à pieds joints dans le vide. Un coup sourd, un hoquet. Il était en bas.

« _FINN !_ » hurla Rachel.

Elle ne parvint pas à s'avancer pour voir ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Puck la saisit à bras le corps et, si elle ne comprenait encore qu'à demi pourquoi elle était victime d'une telle machination, elle devina qu'une des raisons était sans doute la force supérieure de Puck. Entre ses mains, elle pouvait se débattre autant que cela lui chantait, il ne lui céderait pas un pouce de terrain. Au contraire, il l'emmènerait comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

Rachel ne s'avoua cependant pas vaincue. Elle se démena avec férocité.

« Finn ! Finn ! Revenez ! Revenez ! _Finn !_ »

Elle cria. Elle donna des coups de pieds. Elle battit l'air de ses poings. Elle essaya de mordre le bras qui l'empoignait. Mais Puck la regardait tout juste. Il avançait déjà dans le conduit, sur les talons de Sam, qui avait attrapé le seul sac qu'ils avaient en leur possession.

Pourquoi s'en fichaient-ils ainsi ? Pourquoi progressaient-ils comme s'ils ne venaient pas de laisser les trois quarts du Glee Club derrière, dont deux blessées sérieuses ? Pourquoi était-elle la seule imbécile assez naïve pour croire Puck capable d'obéissance ? Pourquoi ?

Les mots sortaient en un flux ininterrompu de sa bouche. Le garçon à la crête ne se souciait pas de la faire taire. Il la traînait le long du conduit, aux parois toujours aussi étroites et suintantes. Difficile de dire pourquoi, mais les créatures ne les avaient pas suivis. Cependant, on pouvait toujours les entendre s'exciter dans la galerie qu'ils venaient de quitter. Cela rendait Rachel malade. Ivre de rage. Suffoquée d'angoisse. C'était d'autant pire qu'elle s'imaginait Mike, Blaine, Tina, Finn, Santana, Quinn et Brittany au milieu de ce chaos dans lequel ils n'étaient rien.

Le regard plein de fausses promesses de Quinn lui revint en mémoire et ses invectives s'étouffèrent un instant tant elle se sentait au bord de la rupture.

L'indignation qui la secouait et lui retournait l'estomac était celle qu'elle avait ressentie quand la blonde s'était opposée à elle, près du piano, à l'auditorium... il y avait une éternité, semblait-il.

Pourquoi fais-tu cela Quinn ?

_Pourquoi ?_

Si elle avait encore eu des larmes, elle aurait sans doute pleuré, de rage, de dépit, d'amertume. Mais, et elle s'en rendait compte à présent, elles s'étaient épuisées lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé la blonde au pied de la falaise. Cette même blonde qui s'était moquée d'elle en jouant les héroïnes.

« JE LA HAIS ! explosa-t-elle. JE VOUS HAIS TOUS ! »

Et personne ne répondit à ses cris enragés.

...

...

...

La main de Santana s'accrochait au poignet de Quinn telle la serre d'un oiseau de proie, l'entraînant loin, toujours plus loin du reste du Glee Club.

Où donc ?

Où était Brittany ?

Pourquoi Quinn avait-elle laissé Rachel ?

Elle continuait d'avancer, essayant de ne pas trébucher, de ne pas être touchée par les bêtes qui grouillaient. A sa gauche, ses doigts couraient sur la paroi humide alors qu'elle tentait de ne pas perdre ses repères. Il n'y avait que la lampe de Santana pour l'éclairer et les mouvements saccadés du rai lumineux ne laissaient voir que des têtes fugaces, des concrétions à peine esquissées. Il y eut un craquement et un monstre qui avait tenté de s'en prendre à Santana s'écroula au sol, désarticulé. La brune continuait sa progression. Dans la force qu'elle mettait à agripper Quinn, on sentait toute sa peur. Cependant, elle avançait avec détermination.

Pour la énième fois, Quinn essaya de résister à la tentation de se retourner. La voix de Rachel retentissait encore à son oreille, vibrante d'inquiétude, suppliante... Elle avait fait le bon choix. Avec les garçons, tout se passerait bien. Quinn de son côté devait aider Santana et Brittany. Ou faire ce qu'elle pouvait en tout cas. Mais quoi au juste ?

Elle avait la nausée. Un mal de tête insupportable lui vrillait le crâne. Ses jambes paraissaient se dérober sous elle à chacun de ses pas et pourtant elle talonnait Santana, vaille que vaille. Machinalement, elle détacha ses doigts de la paroi et agrippa le membre flasque d'une créature à l'instant où celle-ci essayait de l'atteindre au visage. La peur était étouffée dans un coin de sa tête, comme mis à l'abri sous une soupape. Quinn cependant la sentait sur le point d'émerger, d'exploser et de lui faire perdre ses moyens. La bouche grimaçante du monstre s'agita devant elle, exhibant des crocs pointus, un trou béant et inquiétant. D'un geste mécanique, Quinn l'envoya s'écraser sur le mur de roche. Le bruit fut désagréable, la vision du crâne réduit en bouillie encore plus. Comment ces choses pouvaient-elles être si fragiles et pourtant si menaçantes ? Quinn se sentit secouée d'un haut-le-cœur alors qu'elle lâchait la bête d'une main frissonnante. A cet instant, Santana se retourna, attrapa son autre poignet et avec brutalité, l'envoya au sol devant elle. Quinn amortit sa chute tant bien que mal, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il se passait. Soudain, elle entrevit un sac à quelques centimètres de son nez. Santana le retira précipitamment puis, d'un coup de pied, lui fit signe d'entrer dans l'ouverture qui venait de se dévoiler à ses yeux. Effarée, Quinn s'exécuta, rampant précipitamment. Le trou exhalait une odeur de pourriture prononcée. La nausée qui lui dérangeait l'estomac s'aggrava et elle retint machinalement sa respiration alors que des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. La fatigue, la lassitude, la résignation... Elle ne devait pas se laisser avoir.

Derrière elle, elle devina que Santana replaçait le sac devant l'ouverture, la masquant à la vue de la horde qui s'agitait au-dehors.

« Avance... » lui chuchota-t-elle, et elle joignit à cette parole pressante une bourrade empressée du coude.

Quinn retint un hoquet et obéit. Le boyau s'élargissait après un moment, permettant d'y progresser à quatre pattes. Elle entrevit une forme à quelques mètres de là. Le premier réflexe de Quinn fut d'avoir peur et, sur le sol pentu, ses mains se crispèrent, en alerte. C'est alors que la voix croassante se fit entendre.

« Quinn... »

La concernée cligna des yeux et avança avec précipitation. Brittany la gratifia d'un pâle sourire. Son regard était voilé et affalée contre un des coins du boyau, elle semblait incapable de faire un geste de plus. Quinn la rejoignit et, après avoir vérifié que le sac les dissimulait correctement, Santana vint se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Britt... » bredouilla Quinn.

A cet endroit-ci du tunnel, on pouvait se mettre à genoux, à condition de ne pas trop se dresser. C'est ce que Quinn fit, et elle sentit le plafond au-dessus de ses cheveux broussailleux, irrégulier et menaçant. Elle se rappela ses aventures dans les quelques boyaux de la grotte et se força presque aussitôt à balayer ces souvenirs désagréables. La terreur fit place à un détachement alarmé.

Elle se retourna et avisa le visage tordu d'angoisse de Santana. La jeune femme était si inquiète qu'elle n'avait plus la force de se montrer agressive ou renfrognée. Entre ses mains, gisait une trousse de secours, grande ouverte. Quinn se rendit compte que son contenu était bien insignifiant lorsque elle avisa la tâche pourpre qui s'étalait sur l'épaule de Brittany, dégoulinant jusque sur son débardeur qu'on entrevoyait entre les pans de sa combinaison entrouverte.  
>Quinn se fit violence pour ne pas réagir. Elle se retint de crier, elle se retint de paniquer, elle se retint de faire quoi que ce soit, et ce bien qu'elle se sentit glacée jusqu'à la moelle par la pâleur du teint de la pétillante blonde.<p>

« Je suis juste fatiguée... murmura celle-ci.

- Arrête... » gronda aussitôt Santana, et le cœur serré, Quinn constata que sa voix n'était plus qu'une plainte d'animal blessé.

Elle s'avança précautionneusement, balaya les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur le front humide de Brittany. Son casque gisait à ses pieds, éteint et inutile. Après tout, à quoi bon en avoir un lorsqu'au fond de cette grotte, des créatures pouvaient vous mordre avec leurs dents acérées ?

« Est-ce que c'est infecté ? » murmura Quinn.

Et si elle ne fixait pas Santana, elle vit du coin de l'œil que celle-ci se crispait légèrement.

« Je n'ai pas regardé. » dit-elle d'une voix sourde.

Quinn acquiesça machinalement.

« Ce n'est pas infecté... répondit Brittany. Tout va bien, je suis juste-...

- Ne parle pas, » l'interrompit Quinn dans un murmure.

Et la résistance de Brittany s'arrêta là. Même son optimisme indéfectible ne pouvait pas triompher de son état piteux.

« Je vais... » commença Quinn.

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de se maîtriser. Elle avait laissé Rachel aux autres pour aider Brittany et Santana. C'était pour ça qu'elle était là. Ce n'était pas le moment de leur faire défaut. D'autant que Santana semblait avoir perdu tous ses moyens. Lui jetant un regard de biais, Quinn vit qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. Entre ses mains nerveuses, la trousse de secours cliquetait et tressautait.

« Je vais... désinfecter, reprit Quinn. Je vais m'en occuper. C'est bon. »

Cela ne servirait à rien. Où étaient les secours ?, se demanda-t-elle fugacement.

Santana approuva d'un signe de tête et, pareille à une enfant effrayée, lui tendit docilement la trousse de secours. Quinn l'accepta avec un manque de conviction qu'elle avait peine à cacher et déposa la trousse devant elle, l'examinant de loin de peur de salir les compresses de ses mains où se mêlaient crasse et sang.

« Est-ce qu'on a de l'eau ? s'entendit-elle demander.

- Dans le sac, dit Brittany d'une voix faible.

- On ne peut pas l'enlever de là, » murmura aussitôt Santana.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Le regard de Quinn alla de l'une à l'autre, s'arrêtant sur l'air lointain de Brittany, puis sur les yeux égarés et fous de Santana. Elle aurait été dans le même état si ça avait été Rachel. Bon sang, elle aurait sans doute été bien pire que cela. Là maintenant, elle avait déjà du mal à rassembler ses pensées. Alors si ça avait été Rachel ?

Elle n'osait pas y penser. Elle ne préféra pas envisager l'éventualité.

« Les secours vont venir, dit-elle machinalement. Ils vont nous trouver. »

Santana n'eut pas besoin de crisser pour qu'elle comprît que ce qu'elle disait était inutile. Il lui suffisait de voir dans quel état était Brittany. Elles n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre. Plus maintenant.

« Et même si... poursuivit-elle malgré tout. Même si je change les pansements, ça ne fera que la soulager. Ça ne guérira pas la blessure. Elle est sur l'épaule, c'est trop exposé. A chaque mouvement, la plaie peut se rouvrir. »

Brusquement, la main de Santana se referma sur le col de son débardeur.

Quinn se tourna vers elle, crispée, et elle ne rencontra rien d'autre qu'un visage décomposé sous l'effet de l'anxiété. Santana la dévisagea de ses yeux perdus et sa prise se relâcha aussitôt. Quinn se dégagea doucement, gardant un instant sa main dans la sienne. De l'autre, elle fouilla dans sa sacoche. Graines de tournesol, cigarettes, briquet, fusée de détresse...

_Fusée de détresse._

C'était celle que Rachel et elle n'avaient pu allumée parce-que la brunette l'avait plongée dans l'eau du lac souterrain. Peut-être que maintenant...

Quinn lâcha la main de Santana, extirpa la fusée et la contempla à la lueur du rai lumineux pointé sur elle. On voyait encore les traces laissées par l'eau sur le corps cabossé de l'objet, cependant la mèche avait séché. Est-ce que cela pouvait marcher ?

C'était un cas d'urgence. A prendre ou à laisser.

Quinn s'autorisa une expiration nerveuse.

« Je vais la lancer pour faire diversion. Pendant ce temps, il faudra que tu prennes le sac et que tu sortes tout ce dont on a besoin...

- Et si la fusée ne s'allume pas ? » répliqua aussitôt Santana, et dans sa voix percèrent de nouveau ces accents de scepticisme si caractéristiques.

Quinn et elle s'entreregardèrent. Derrière, résonnait la respiration hachée de Brittany.

« Combien a tenu la fusée de Sam ? » demanda finalement Quinn.

Santana la détailla, muette. La blonde avait esquivé sa question, comme souvent. Elle était cependant trop lessivée pour en ressentir une quelconque colère.

« Quinze minutes peut-être... Vingt... ? Trente... ? J'en sais rien.

- D'accord... » murmura Quinn, et machinalement, elle sortit son briquet de la sacoche.

Santana arrêta son geste d'une main convulsive.

« _Et si la fusée ne s'allume pas ?_ » répéta-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Quinn prit une grande inspiration, fit un effort pour soutenir le regard orageux.

« Elle s'allumera. »

L'autre n'y crut pas mais Quinn la contourna pour se rapprocher du sac. Elle entendit un soupir, puis Santana vint se mettre à sa hauteur, à plat ventre. Le vacarme était encore conséquent dans la galerie. Il leur semblait même entendre des créatures à seulement quelques mètres de là.

« Peut-être que c'est pas la peine d'allumer la fusée, murmura Santana. Elles ne voient rien, elles ne se guident qu'au bruit.

- Et à l'odeur du sang, dit Quinn avec une brusquerie qui trahissait son angoisse. On ne peut pas prendre de risque.

- Et si la fusée ne s'allume pas ? riposta encore Santana.

- Elle s'allumera, » répéta Quinn.

Machinalement, elle essuya le liquide pourpre qui perlait encore sur sa joue, puis elle resta un instant là, à écouter les battements de son cœur et les cris des bêtes.

« Allons-y. » décida Santana avec impatience.

Et sur ces mots, elle esquissa un mouvement en direction du sac. Aussitôt, Quinn brandit la fusée et le briquet devant elle. Avec un froissement qui leur sembla assourdissant, Santana fit bouger le sac. Elle le retourna pour que la fermeture éclair lui fît face, ce qui dégagea du même coup un passage par lequel Quinn put entrevoir la horde qui continuait de s'agiter. Il lui sembla même apercevoir les formes en mouvement de Mike et Blaine. L'un portait Tina, l'autre éloignait les monstres à coups de piolet. Quinn cligna des yeux, et l'instant d'après, ils avaient disparu.

« Ils sont... Ils sont avec les autres... balbutia-t-elle. Ce n'est pas possible...

- _Quinn !_ » cria Santana d'un ton alarmé.

Au même moment, un hurlement leur vrilla les oreilles et une tête surgit devant elles. Les narines frémirent avec impatience alors que la bête essayait de se frayer un passage entre le sac et l'ouverture. Paniquée, Quinn lança son poing en avant d'un geste brouillon. Le monstre s'écroula, assommé, et la blonde vit avec horreur son briquet volé par-dessus la créature. Hors de sa portée.

Santana s'affairait déjà, extirpant gourde, nourriture et tout ce qui pouvait leur être utile du sac, qu'elle avait entrouvert de ses mains tremblantes. Suffoquée de panique, Quinn rampa hors du tunnel, essayant d'ignorer la forme flasque de la créature sous elle, son odeur rance. Elle tendit le bras en direction du briquet, abandonné aux pieds du monstre.

Une autre bête surgit devant elle, hululant et ricanant. Le cœur de Quinn rata un battement et elle la repoussa tant bien que mal, l'écrasant de ses poings moites. D'autres accouraient déjà. Y mettant toutes ses forces, elle se jeta en avant. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le briquet et elle donna un coup de tête à un assaillant, sentant pendant quelques affreuses secondes les dents glisser sur son front alors que la bête s'affaissait contre elle, étourdie. Étouffant un cri, Quinn la repoussa et esquiva un autre assaillant. Elle essaya d'apaiser les tremblements de ses mains et péniblement, parvint à actionner le briquet. La flamme faiblarde que celui-ci émit éloigna aussitôt les trois monstres qui convergeaient vers elle et Quinn l'approcha de la mèche, priant de toutes ses forces pour que l'humidité n'ait pas endommagé la fusée.

Il y eut un sifflement et une étincelle jaillit, illuminant les alentours. Quinn vit la horde qui grouillait sur les concrétions, sur les murs, sur le plafond inatteignable. Elle vit les autres bêtes qui continuaient encore d'accourir du tunnel par lequel le Glee Club était entré. Elle vit aussi un groupe entier qui convergeait vers elle, guidé par l'odeur de sang qui se dégageait encore de sa joue et des quelques égratignures qu'elle avait reçues aux bras et au cou.

D'un air de défi, elle brandit la fusée devant elle. Celle-ci fumait abondamment à présent. Les créatures reculèrent précipitamment, se piétinant les unes les autres, et ne resta qu'une zone débarrassée de toute menace.

Quinn envisagea pendant un instant de profiter de cet avantage pour sortir de là et rejoindre les autres. Puis, elle envisagea la possibilité qu'ils fussent déjà partis. Puis, elle se rappela avoir vu Mike et Blaine, et supposa que tout le monde avait emprunté une toute autre direction. Et, soudain, effaçant toutes ses autres hypothèses, l'image de Brittany s'imposa à elle. Brittany et ses yeux bleus éteints, Brittany et sa blessure à l'épaule sanguinolente, Brittany et son teint pâle et inquiétant. Elles ne pourraient pas la sortir de là. Elles ne pourraient pas l'amener jusqu'au boyau qui s'ouvrait au-dessus du sol.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Quinn voulut résister à cette évidence. Sa répugnance à l'idée de retourner se terrer dans un trou étouffa toute pensée raisonnable. Elle mourait d'envie de sortir, de courir. De voir le soleil et le ciel, de respirer le grand air. Autre chose que cet endroit anxiogène qui vous rendait claustrophobe. Mais Brittany et Santana l'attendaient. Trop de lâcheté, trop de lâcheté déjà... Elle attrapa les créatures inconscientes, les balança le plus loin possible d'elle, au milieu de leurs congénères que la fusée de détresse maintenaient en respect. Puis, elle fit rouler la fusée devant elle, un peu plus loin, élargissant le périmètre de sécurité.

Quinze à trente minutes, un peu plus peut-être. Puis... les monstres chercheraient-ils à passer à travers le sac ? Dans ce cas-là, c'en était fait d'elles... Quinn ignora son mal de crâne et essaya de former un plan dans sa tête. Elle n'y parvint pas. Elle se contenta de vérifier que la fusée de détresse continuait de frétiller et de fumer allègrement, puis, elle retourna le plus vite possible à l'intérieur du boyau. Aussitôt, Santana replaça le sac à l'endroit de l'ouverture.

« Je ne sais pas si ça va tenir autant qu'avec Sam... » chuchota Quinn en tournant le dos à la galerie.

Santana ne répondit pas. La moiteur qui régnait sur les lieux empoissait tout. Les restes de sandwichs qu'elle examinait ressemblaient à à peine plus que de la bouillie. Quinn détourna précipitamment les yeux. Elle avait un goût de bile dans la bouche.

« Je ne peux pas faire manger ça à Britt... » marmonna Santana comme pour elle-même.

Quinn jeta un regard à Brittany qui, au fond, ne bronchait toujours pas. On aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était assoupie si ses paupières n'avaient pas papillonné frénétiquement toutes les dix secondes, dévoilant un regard troublé par la douleur et l'épuisement.

« Je vais d'abord m'occuper de sa blessure... » finit par dire Quinn d'un ton peu convaincu.

Et elle tendit machinalement l'oreille pour s'assurer que la fusée continuait de tenir les bêtes à l'écart, au-dehors. Le sifflement se poursuivait. Cependant, il était pratiquement recouvert par les bruits furieux des créatures.

Un frisson parcourut Quinn de la tête aux pieds.

...

...

...

« On ne va jamais y arriver... gronda Mike. Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes, bon sang ? »

Derrière lui, il entendit Blaine qui trébuchait. Ils avaient déjà traversé une bonne partie de la galerie.

« Je crois que je me rappelle de cet endroit-là... » balbutia Finn.

Il était en nage.

« C'est la plus grande salle. On pourra rejoindre Puck en prenant la sortie qui se situe en hauteur, au bout du chemin là-bas.

- Est-ce que tu en es seulement sûr ? demanda Mike.

- Non, » admit Finn d'une voix sourde.

Mike poussa un grognement. Il ne sentait plus ses mains, ni ses pieds, ni quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il s'efforçait simplement de ne pas perdre Finn de vue, qui les guidait entre les monstres, agitant un piolet devant lui, tandis que Blaine fermait la marche.

« Où sont les filles ? » s'inquiéta Tina.

Je n'en sais rien.

Les mots restèrent bloqués en travers de la gorge de Finn. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi ignorant et incapable. Saisi par un accès de rage, il balaya trois monstres devant lui d'un geste hasardeux. Ils disparurent au milieu de leurs congénères, pareils à des quilles de bowling, mais cela ne sembla rien changer. La frénésie de la horde sembla même s'en trouver accrue.

« Quinn a disparu avec Santana, poursuivit Tina. Et Brittany avait l'air mal en point... On ne peut pas les laisser !

- On ne peut rien faire ! s'exclama Mike avec frustration. Je ne sais même pas où je mets les pieds.

- On n'y arrivera jamais, se lamenta Blaine d'une voix entrecoupée. Les bêtes vont nous submerger. »

Le chemin escarpé se dessina tout à coup à la lueur de la lampe de Mike, loin devant eux. Trop loin... Le garçon se sentait déjà gagné par l'abattement. Il raffermit sa prise autour de Tina, ignorant la douleur que cela réveillait dans ses mains blessées, et redoubla l'allure.

« Je vous promets qu'on va s'en sortir, dit Finn d'un ton désespéré.

- Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir ! cria Mike avec colère.

- Il faut juste qu'on tienne le coup jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sortis de là, plaida le grand dadais.

- Et après ? » murmura Tina.

Seul le boucan de la horde répondit à sa question. Mike ravala sa frustration et s'efforça de talonner Finn. Blaine gardait leurs arrières, résistant tant bien que mal aux bêtes qui semblaient se presser avec plus d'avidité autour d'eux.

Ils titubèrent jusqu'au commencement du chemin escarpé, à bout de forces. Il sinuait jusqu'au sommet, trop pentu, trop étroit, trop irrégulier pour eux et leurs jambes qui ne faisaient que les trahir depuis plusieurs minutes.

C'est la fin, pensa Mike.

Finn s'arrêta et fit volte-face.

« Je vais prendre Tina, dit-il. Tu ne tiendras pas le coup. »

Mike fronça les sourcils et le contempla d'un air méfiant. Il pensa à toutes les fois où Finn avait failli ; à toutes ces fois où Finn avait été en position de leader et où il n'avait fait qu'enchaîner les bourdes. Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû, dans la mesure où jusque-là il avait toujours (plus ou moins) cru en la bonne volonté du garçon. Mais toute la bonne volonté du monde ne donnait pas des résultats lorsque celui qui en faisait preuve était un _crétin fini_.

« Dépêchez-vous ! » s'étrangla Blaine, manquant se faire arracher le visage par un monstre particulièrement imposant et agressif.

Ses pieds commençaient à lui désobéir, tremblant, réclamant une possibilité de fuite. Il s'efforçait cependant de faire front, oubliant toute la peur et l'aversion que lui inspiraient la grotte. Il pensa brusquement à Kurt et se demanda si c'était une _punition_. C'était idiot. C'était insensé. Mais quelques jours plus tôt, il n'aurait pas cru se retrouver dans une telle situation. Tout était possible alors... non ?

Mais alors pourquoi entraîner ses camarades dans ce châtiment ? Ce n'était pas juste...

« Dépêchez-vous ! » répéta-t-il.

Mike cligna des yeux, hébété par la vague d'animosité qu'il avait éprouvé pendant quelques secondes à l'encontre de Finn.

« Portons-la à nous deux, » décréta-t-il, hésitant.

Le grand dadais acquiesça et attrapa Tina par les aisselles. Se retournant, il avisa fugacement le tracé du chemin, puis, ils se mirent en route. Blaine les suivit à reculons et trébucha une nouvelle fois. Pendant une fraction de seconde terrifiante, il se sentit emporté par le poids de son sac, à la merci des bêtes, à la merci de la mort. Puis, il se stabilisa et reprit sa route, pas à pas, avec prudence, avec méfiance. Les monstres paraissaient moins nombreux. Il rêvait sans doute. Il avait tellement espéré cette éventualité qu'elle se matérialisait sous ses yeux, telle une hallucination.

La horde n'en finissait pas. Cette grotte était le domaine de toutes ces créatures de cauchemar. Alors leur nombre ne se réduirait pas. Au contraire. Elles viendraient, plus nombreuses, encore et toujours, assoiffées de sang, assoiffées de chair, assoiffées de viande. Affamées, excitées, agressives...

Blaine revit une farandole d'os blanchis danser devant ses pupilles troublées. Il repensa à ce terrible instant où Puck, Finn et lui avaient compris qu'ils étaient pris au piège dans la gueule du loup. Quand après les os de rongeurs, des ossements humains s'étaient révélés à leurs regards horrifiés.

Il y avait encore des moments où Blaine doutait de la réalité de leur situation. Ils rêvaient... Oui, ce n'était pas possible. C'était un songe particulièrement horrifiant, particulièrement vrai... mais un songe avant tout. Il se réveillerait, dans les bras de Kurt peut-être, et il y aurait de nouveau cette culpabilité et ce remord qui lui pourriraient le cœur... mais au moins ce serait tout. Pas de grotte, pas de blessés, pas de fatigue, pas de panique, rien, rien de tout ça...

Blaine avait souhaité tant de fois payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Kurt. Les pensées les plus morbides lui avaient traversé le crâne dans les premières semaines. Parfois, il en rêvait même. Et alors qu'au réveil, il était à la fois en sueur et glacé jusqu'à la moelle, quelque-part, il pensait qu'il le méritait et que c'était pour son bien. Autrement, cela n'aurait pas été juste...

Ses cauchemars étaient extrêmement diversifiés.

Il se faisait rouler dessus par un bus conduit par tout le Glee Club.

Il se noyait dans un lac au fond duquel des faces grimaçantes lui souhaitaient la bienvenue.

Il était pendu par les pieds sur le parking de McKinley et Santana lui tapait dessus avec une batte, les yeux bandés et riant aux éclats.

Il y avait aussi Quinn qui, imperturbable, le découpait en morceaux tout en lui listant toutes les mauvaises choses qu'elle avait faites dans sa vie et qu'il ne ferait pas puisqu'elle était là pour y veiller.

Une fois, il avait même rêvé que Kurt l'invitait à dîner chez lui et qu'il s'agissait d'un piège : Blaine se retrouvait attaché au milieu du salon, pendant que devant lui, Monsieur Hummel annonçait le début du spectacle. Surgissant au milieu d'une scène sortie de nulle-part, Kurt se livrait alors à un flirt poussé avec une dizaine de prétendants plus séduisants les uns que les autres. Blaine se trouvait forcé de regarder chaque entrevue, et lorsqu'il détournait les yeux, Monsieur Hummel le flagellait avec un pot de gel pour les cheveux.

C'était tout cela et encore pire parfois...

Il arrivait à Blaine de se réveiller et pendant plusieurs longues minutes d'entrapercevoir la figure figée de Kurt dans un coin de sa chambre, le garçon le contemplant de ce regard atterré et blessé qu'il lui avait si souvent vu. Le rêve se poursuivait alors jusque dans la réalité et c'était véritablement insupportable. Mais Blaine s'en félicitait après-coup. Il le méritait. Ce n'était que justice.

Cependant, ce n'était jamais suffisant.

Dans les premiers temps, il avait souhaité de toutes ses forces que Kurt le brisât à son tour. Qu'il lui fît payer au centuple ce qui avait été fait. Il y avait réfléchi à s'en faire vomir, imaginant des dialogues où il proposait par exemple à Kurt une liste de jolis-cœurs qu'il pensait bien pour lui. A sa hauteur, contrairement à lui. Bien sûr, dans les faits, Blaine n'en avait pas eu le courage. La jalousie était la même. Rien que d'y penser, il en était fou, et cela d'autant plus que c'était ce qu'il avait fait à Kurt.

Puis, il avait revu ses attentes à la baisse. Il s'était dit que Kurt n'aurait qu'à rompre avec lui. Que c'était la moindre des choses. C'était d'ailleurs ce à quoi il s'était attendu. D'abord la colère, vive et tranchante, puis l'indifférence, froide mais tout aussi douloureuse. C'était ce qui aurait dû se passer.

Et finalement non. Kurt avait ressenti toutes ces émotions bien sûr, oui. Mais il n'avait pas rompu. Et alors que Blaine souhaitait que tout s'arrêtât, que tout prît fin enfin comme la logique des choses l'exigeait, cela avait continué. Il aurait dû y mettre un terme lui-même... il l'envisagea même pendant quelques temps.

Mais il était faible et il n'avait pas la force d'insister.

Tu dois rompre avec moi, Kurt.

Un couteau dans le dos ou une décision inébranlable. La frontière était mince et il n'avait même pas eu la force de se poser la question. Il avait courbé l'échine, essayé d'ignorer comme son estomac se tordait sous l'effet de toutes ces émotions qui le dévoraient et le torturaient, et il n'avait rien dit.

Il se rappelait de ce jour, dans la chambre de Kurt. Le lendemain peut-être, quelques jours après même... A partir de cet instant-ci, tout n'avait plus semblé qu'une lente agonie à Blaine et aujourd'hui encore il ne parvenait pas à dresser une chronologie précise de ces derniers mois. Ça avait été le jour en tout cas, et la nuit dans leurs cœurs. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Kurt n'avait pas ouvert les volets et laissé la lumière éteinte. Il est toujours désagréable de voir que le soleil brille quand on est malheureux comme les pierres.

Blaine n'avait pas su à quoi s'attendre. Il n'attendait plus rien à cette époque. Juste la fin.

Le comportement de Kurt était difficile à situer, de même que son humeur. Il semblait constamment hésiter entre une rage irrésistible et un abattement tout aussi alléchant. Encore aujourd'hui, Blaine ne savait très bien à quoi Kurt avait cédé.

_« Je t'aime Blaine, et ça ne change pas. Je n'ai pas le choix. »_

C'est ce qu'il avait dit. Blaine avait à cet instant senti que le jeune homme était le bagnard et que lui était son boulet. Alors ils étaient sur le point de rompre... ? C'était mérité. C'était trop gentil, encore... Et puis... contre toute attente, Kurt avait répété que ce n'était pas grave, que rien n'était grave. Son discours avait paru décousu...

Et misérable, et pathétique, et désespéré, et coupable, et se détestant comme il ne s'était jamais détesté jusque-là, Blaine lui avait dit d'une voix tremblante qu'il l'aimait. Alors, Kurt le lui avait dit en retour. Pour la dernière fois. Depuis, ces mots n'avaient plus jamais été prononcés par le jeune homme. Même Blaine avait parfois hésité à les dire, se faisant l'effet d'un bel imbécile, voire d'un superbe hypocrite.

Mais le véritable prix à payer venait maintenant. C'était cela, n'est-ce pas ? Les prières de Blaine étaient finalement exaucées. Il lui avait simplement fallu patienté...

« BLAINE ! »

La voix stridente le tira de ses pensées. Il distingua le visage inquiet de Tina et y répondit par un regard un peu égaré. Les trois autres l'avaient distancé et la masse de créatures menaçait de se refermer sur lui. Clopin-clopant, il s'empressa de les rattraper, s'engageant dans le chemin escarpé. Il prit lentement de la hauteur, s'éloignant de la galerie envahie, et c'est là qu'il distingua la fumée rougeâtre qui s'élevait en une colonne épaisse, non loin de l'endroit où ils s'étaient tous trouvés acculés quelques minutes plus tôt.

Cela expliquait le nombre réduit des monstres lancés à leur poursuite. La majorité d'entre eux était agglutinée autour de l'objet étincelant, l'estimant de leurs pupilles aveugles, entrouvrant la bouche avec plus d'incrédulité que de peur à présent. L'étincelle qui tressautait au bout de la mèche s'affaiblissait déjà.

« Où sont les filles ? » s'inquiéta encore Tina.

Car si la fusée éclairait une grande partie de la salle, aucune autre silhouette n'était visible parmi les concrétions et les créatures. Finn ravala son inquiétude et redoubla d'efforts pour transporter la jeune fille, et Mike continua de l'aider, ahanant et titubant.

« Nous y sommes presque... » articula le grand dadais entre ses dents serrées.

C'était faux bien entendu, mais cela ne coûtait rien de le dire.

...

...

...

« On continue ? » demanda Puck.

Le murmure perça le silence entrecoupé de respirations hachées et de bruits de pas irréguliers. Le vacarme de la galerie était loin derrière eux. La colère de Rachel s'était épuisée et elle se laissait porter, les bras ballants, laissant son regard glisser sur la roche moite sans vraiment la voir. Il lui suffisait de lever les yeux pour voir le visage luisant de sueur de Puck. L'éclat de la lampe de la brunette lui donnait un air grimaçant.

Devant eux, Sam s'arrêta et, silencieusement, se retourna. Ses yeux métalliques s'attardèrent sur Rachel, qui lui répondit par un regard éteint, puis, il se concentra sur Puck et sa mâchoire serrée.

« On peut faire une pause, je suppose... » murmura-t-il finalement.

Et si son ton était prudent, il ne cacha pas son soulagement lorsqu'il se laissa glisser au sol. Puck acquiesça et lâchant Rachel, s'appuya contre une des parois le temps de reprendre son souffle. Le regard chocolat alla de l'un à l'autre sans qu'ils le remarquent. Même si Puck n'avait pas parlé, ils n'auraient sans doute pas pu continuer bien loin.

Le conduit se poursuivait devant eux, interminable, et l'obscurité était tout aussi épaisse derrière. Ils ne pouvaient plus voir l'ouverture depuis bien longtemps. Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient, mais l'essentiel était d'avoir échappé au chaos. Pour Puck et Sam en tout cas...

Rachel, elle, ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle voulait sortir, avant tout. Peut-être... Mais les autres ? Tout se mélangeait dans son crâne. La température lui paraissait bouillonnante. Machinalement, elle ouvrit sa combinaison jusqu'à la taille pour laisser un peu d'air la rafraîchir. Mais l'atmosphère était lourde et désagréable. Aucun courant d'air bienvenu ne vint.

Rachel s'assit et éteignit la lampe de son casque pour en économiser la batterie. Ne resta que celle de Sam qui, blafarde, se plaquait sur la paroi, juste à côté de la brunette.

Aucun d'eux ne dit le moindre mot pendant un long moment. La mine déconfite de Rachel n'échappa pas à Puck mais il ne la commenta pas. Elle avait le droit d'être furieuse contre lui après tout... Quant à Sam, il essayait encore de digérer le fait qu'il ne restait qu'eux. Ils ne sauraient pas ce qu'il était advenu des autres avant un bon moment. Peut-être même pas avant que les secours ne viennent les sauver. Mais était-il seulement possible qu'ils les trouvent à ce stade-ci ? Plus le temps passait, et plus le Glee Club se terrait profondément dans cet endroit malsain. Les bêtes ne leur laissaient pas le choix. C'était à en devenir fou.

Un cliquetis retentit alors que Sam déposait son casque à terre. Le rai jaunâtre vacilla puis s'orienta vers le sac qu'il avait laissé tomber à côté de lui. S'ébouriffant machinalement les cheveux, le garçon partit à la recherche d'une quelconque ampoule pour remplacer celle brisée de Puck. Il ne trouva rien.

« On n'a pas oublié un sac ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure, et ses yeux flamboyèrent d'inquiétude alors qu'il se tournait vers les deux autres.

Puck se contenta de hausser les épaules. Rachel le fixa en silence sans daigner répondre. Face à ce manque de réaction, Sam s'en retourna à l'examen de ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Des grains de café, des barres de céréales, trois piolets, une trousse de...

« Je pense que nous avons laissé beaucoup plus que cela derrière nous... » dit soudainement Rachel.

Sam tourna de nouveau la tête vers elle et la contempla avec curiosité. Puck grommela quelque-chose d'inintelligible.

« Tu étais dans le coup aussi ? » demanda encore la brunette en fixant Sam d'un air revêche.

Le blond se retint de détourner les yeux d'un air coupable.

« J'ai fait ce que je pouvais dans le feu de l'action, finit-il par répondre, vigilant.

- Tu savais que j'allais me faire kidnapper ? insista Rachel d'un ton accusateur. Reconnais-le.

- Je ne sais absolument pas d'où est sorti ce que Finn et Puck ont décidé de faire, répliqua Sam. J'espérais simplement que l'on arriverait à ramener tout le monde ici pour pouvoir partir le plus loin possible de la salle. Mais on a d'abord perdu Santana et Brittany, puis Quinn, et finalement on n'a pas pu ramener qui que ce soit d'autre. »

Sa sincérité agaça Rachel. Elle aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un contre qui se défouler, et ça n'allait sûrement pas être le doux Sam Evans. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Puck intervint :

« Tu peux m'en vouloir. C'est de ma faute. »

Rachel lui décocha aussitôt un regard noir pour bien lui montrer qu'elle n'acceptait pas qu'il interrompe ainsi l'interrogatoire dont elle abreuvait l'autre garçon.

Cependant, fidèle à lui-même, Puck ne broncha pas. Il se borna à la regarder d'un air effronté, presque nonchalant.

« Je sais très bien que c'est de ta faute, fulmina finalement Rachel. Et de celle de Finn. Vous êtes deux imbéciles. »

Puck haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Vous n'aviez pas le droit, s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Ouh, la colère de mini-Barbra, j'en tremble...

- Je suis sérieuse... » dit Rachel d'un ton cassant.

Et sa répartie était si peu chaleureuse, si peu coutumière de ses crises auxquelles on pouvait habituellement toujours trouver un pendant comique que Puck ne fanfaronna plus. Son air se fit plus grave et il la fixa avec attention.

« Nous ne devions pas nous séparer, poursuivit Rachel. En dix minutes, nous avons fait plus d'erreurs qu'en une journée. »

Elle avait la gorge sèche. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas se taire. Pas maintenant.

Elle était la lâche idiote depuis le début de l'expédition. A froncer le nez devant les murs dégoulinants et l'odeur d'humidité. A s'effrayer devant les gouffres et les boyaux. A réclamer le soutien et de Sam, et de Quinn, et de Finn, et de Brittany, et de tout le Glee Club réuni. Elle était un fardeau qu'ils devaient se traîner et elle n'avait pas été d'un grand secours jusque-là. Cela se poursuivrait sans doute ainsi, mais une frustration sourdait dans sa poitrine, la compressant et l'étouffant, lui rappelant à quel point elle continuait d'être inutile. Il fallait qu'elle le dise. Il fallait que Puck comprenne qu'elle ne souhaitait plus être l'objet d'un quelconque sauvetage ou d'une énième décision prise à ses dépends.

Cependant, son impuissance, son incapacité à agir, sa peur et ses multiples frayeurs, rien de tout cela ne parvint au garçon. Elle n'avait peut-être pas le courage nécessaire pour les admettre... Ou bien était-ce de la faute des visages des autres qui se succédaient devant ses paupières papillonnantes, insaisissables, l'étourdissant et l'égarant. Elle reprit d'une voix creuse :

« Nous aurions largement pu récupérer Tina et les autres...

- Non, la coupa tranquillement Puck.

- Quoi ? » bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle se sentait de nouveau prête à exploser.

« Ce n'était pas possible, dit simplement Puck.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non.

- Tais-toi. Tu m'énerves. Tu n'en savais rien.

- Puck a raison, intervint Sam à mi-voix. Il y avait trop de bêtes. Tu as bien vu comment l'une d'elle a fait tomber Tina pendant qu'on essayait de la hisser là. Elle aurait pu être sérieusement blessée.

- Elle est déjà blessée, rétorqua Rachel, ébahie.

- Encore pire.

- J'ai bien réussi à passer, moi, insista la brune.

- C'était un coup de chance. » dit Puck.

Rachel entrouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle les aurait bien rués de coups, oh oui. Puck d'abord, puis Sam. Même si ce dernier prenait plus de précautions pour ne pas l'offenser, elle savait très bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Mais pas de violence, pas de violence... Elle n'aurait de toute façon pas eu la force pour cela.

« Écoute, Rachel, reprit Puck d'un ton anormalement raisonnable. Je pense que tu aurais dû vraiment t'inquiéter si j'étais parti avec eux à la place de Finn. On sait tous très bien que je suis qu'un con qui agit sur des coups de tête.

- Ce n'est pas... commença aussitôt Rachel dans un réflexe.

- C'est vrai, » l'interrompit Puck.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Finn connaît mieux la grotte que moi, ou même que Sam. Il dirige l'expédition, tu comprends ? Il pourra mieux les aider que moi...

- Et Quinn ? » répliqua Rachel d'un air de défi.

Puck eut un sourire étrange et, elle ne sut trop pourquoi, cela l'incita à rajouter précipitamment :

« Je... je veux dire... Santana et elle ne peuvent rien faire. On ne sait même pas si elles s'en sont sorties.

- Oh, je t'assure que si, dit Puck avec un sourire en coin, et à côté de lui Sam acquiesça, l'air de savoir tout à fait de quoi il parlait.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, s'énerva Rachel. Brittany est sérieusement blessée.

- Quinn et Santana sont là pour veiller sur elle, la rassura Sam. Elles sont là pour veiller les unes sur les autres.

- C'est mieux que rien, » ajouta Puck.

Rachel se frotta frénétiquement le front, à bout de nerfs. L'insouciance apparente des garçons la mettait hors d'elle.

« Vous ne comprenez _rien-du-tout,_ articula-t-elle avec difficulté. A dix, on ne se débrouillait pas extraordinairement bien, mais c'était déjà mieux qu'avec trois d'un côté, trois de l'autre, et quatre par là-bas... »

L'expression de Sam se fit piteuse à l'écoute de ce discours pessimiste.

Puck ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes.

« Je suis sûr que ça va aller, » murmura-t-il finalement d'un air absent.

Vaincue, la brunette se laissa aller contre la paroi derrière elle. L'humidité s'insinua aussitôt dans son dos, la glaçant jusqu'à la moelle. Elle ne put réprimer un violent frisson et d'un geste mécanique, referma les bras autour de sa poitrine.

Un lourd silence les enveloppa de nouveau. On avait souvent reproché à Rachel de trop parler. Elle ne disait plus rien. On s'était également souvent agacé de sa prétention, de cette tendance qu'elle avait à se présenter comme quelqu'un ayant réponse à tout. Si elle se gargarisait parfois de son niveau de culture et de ses points de QI, elle devait bien avouer que pour le coup, elle n'avait rien à dire. Il n'y avait que des questions qui tourbillonnaient dans son crâne. Des interrogations qui l'effrayaient. Des doutes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

« Quand les secours viendront-ils à votre avis ? » demanda-t-elle finalement après un moment.

Essayant de se donner contenance, elle avait parlé d'un air affecté. Cela ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux, alors, gigotant, elle s'assit en tailleur et croisa les mains sur ses chevilles.

Puck et Sam échangèrent un regard et ne dirent rien. Rachel se surprit à ne rien vouloir ajouter. Elle devait se l'avouer : elle avait peur de la réponse qu'elle pouvait obtenir si elle insistait. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir parler aux occupants du chalet en cet instant... Mais Sam avait passé le contenu de leur sac en revue et ce n'était de toute évidence pas dans celui-ci que se trouvait le communicateur...

Elle contint un soupir, essaya de se décrisper et se laissa de nouveau aller contre la paroi humide. Son esprit vagabonda vers tous ceux qu'ils avaient perdus au milieu du chaos. La colère aveuglante qu'elle avait éprouvée face au comportement chevaleresque de Quinn était encore là, palpitante et prête à se faire jour, mais elle était complètement recouverte par l'angoisse et la terreur.

Rachel n'avait plus revu Brittany depuis que la fusée de Sam avait cessé de les protéger des bêtes. Elle se rappelait simplement du regard vitreux et du teint cadavérique de la jeune femme avant que Santana ne la tire à sa suite pour essayer de la protéger des monstres.

Puis, Rachel pensa à Tina et à son pied blessé, inutile, encombrant.

Son cœur se serra d'inquiétude et elle ne comprit combien sa respiration s'était accélérée que lorsqu'elle croisa les regards préoccupés de Sam et Puck.

« Ça va ? » demanda le blond à mi-voix.

Rachel se crut capable de mentir avec talent. Mais elle ne parvint pas à émettre le moindre son. Les deux garçons continuèrent de la dévisager et elle se sentit stupide et démunie. A un tel point qu'elle rétorqua avec une fureur qu'elle ne ressentait pas :

« Et vous alors ? Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ? »

Sam haussa les sourcils. Puck pencha légèrement la tête, un voile de perplexité passant devant ses yeux.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre, bougonna Rachel. Je me sens aussi bien que vous. »

Nous ne nous sentons pas bien, voilà le problème.

Sam et Puck le pensaient très fort tous les deux et aucun d'eux n'eut le courage de le dire. Sam, parce-qu'il ne pensait pas avoir le droit de se plaindre. Puck, parce-qu'il estimait avoir le devoir de se dresser comme rempart entre Rachel et la grotte hostile. Or, s'il se montrait en position de faiblesse, cela ne fonctionnerait plus. La mission Quinnchel était depuis longtemps oublié pour lui ; cependant, qu'il s'en rendît compte ou non, elle persistait sous une autre forme.

« Eh bien ? reprit Rachel d'un air impérieux. Vous allez continuer à jouer les gros bras ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on te dise ? demanda Puck avec nonchalance.

- Je veux que vous me disiez ce qui vous passe par la tête, rétorqua aussitôt Rachel en le vrillant d'un regard peu amène. Je sais que je pique crise sur crise depuis que nous sommes ici, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire passer pour la seule chose fragile. »

Les garçons lui opposèrent un silence farouche. Elle ne s'en renfrogna que davantage. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle cherchait, mais bien qu'elle ne pût soutenir le genre de discussions qu'elle aimait habituellement, elle ne pouvait pas supporter le silence. Que ce fussent des paroles cohérentes ou non, elle devait parler.

« Alors, Puckerman ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant d'un air de défi vers le garçon. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour Finn ? »

L'autre fronça un sourcil.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'appelles Puckerman ?

- Réponds à ma question. » rétorqua Rachel d'un ton autoritaire.

Cela ne fit qu'arracher un sourire au jeune homme.

« Je m'inquiète pour tout le monde, » répondit-il malgré tout.

Son sourire fut bien commode car il lui permit de dire cela d'un air pas forcément sérieux, ce qu'il préférait, qu'il l'avouât ou non. Rachel cependant n'était pas dupe et elle ne cessa pas de le jauger du regard.

« Et pour Quinn alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi Quinn ? répliqua-t-il d'un air tranquille.

- Vous aviez commencé à vous reparler avant que nous ne venions tous nous enterrer ici. » dit-elle simplement.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua le regard de biais que Sam lançait à Puck, visiblement tout aussi à l'affût d'une faille dans sa réaction. Mais le petit jeu moqueur de Puckerman ne fit que persister. Le garçon à la crête étendit ses jambes devant lui - autant que l'espace exigu le lui permettait en tout cas - et il soupira doucement.

« Est-ce que c'est ta façon d'exiger des explications ? » demanda-t-il d'un air amusé.

Rachel cligna des yeux, désemparée. Elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir si prise au dépourvu par cette question à demi-sérieuse, mais son bégaiement la trahit, autant aux yeux des autres qu'aux siens.

« Pourquoi est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que... Mais enfin... _Noah._ »

Ça n'avait été qu'un grondement indigné. Au vu de l'air qu'il affichait, Rachel comprit que Puck se serait esclaffé en d'autres circonstances. Cela ne fit qu'accroître son irritation.

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? » la questionna Puck, de son air détaché si typique et soudain si_insupportable. _

Rachel le détailla d'un air de plus en plus furibond.

« Absolument nulle-part, fulmina-t-elle. Je me posais des questions. C'est normal de se poser des questions, non ?

- _Oh oui_, » répondit Puck à mi-voix comme s'il savait quelque-chose que Rachel ignorait.

Sam suivait toujours l'échange d'un œil attentif. A la grande surprise des deux autres, Puck finit par ricaner.

« Est-ce que c'est la seule possibilité ? demanda-t-il d'un air mi-ébahi mi-narquois.

- Quoi ? bredouilla Rachel.

- Que Quinn et moi ressortions ensemble ? _C'est tout ?_ »

Rachel et Sam le fixèrent sans comprendre.

« Parce-que ce n'est pas le cas, répliqua-t-il. Arrêtez de vous faire de films... »

Un lourd silence succéda à sa déclaration désinvolte. Sam détourna les yeux, pensif. Rachel continua de dévisager Puck avec désarroi. Puis, comme si elle se souvenait soudain de quelque-chose, elle papillonna frénétiquement des yeux.

« Enfin... Enfin ce n'était pas là que je voulais en venir de toute façon...

- Tu as dit que tu ne voulais en venir nulle-part, » fit remarquer Sam.

Rachel lui jeta un regard noir, avant de reporter son attention sur Puck.

« Tu ne t'en fais pas pour elle ? Tu ne te demandes pas ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver ? »

Le garçon à la crête la détailla.

« J'ai dit que je m'en faisais pour tout le monde, répliqua-t-il avec impatience après un moment de flottement.

- Mais... Mais il y a forcément des personnes pour qui tu t'en fais plus, non... ?

- Si par là, tu entends Brittany et Tina parce-qu'elles sont blessées, alors oui...

- _Non._ » soupira Rachel.

Et elle se tut, parce-qu'elle ne savait pas comment formuler le fond de sa pensée.

« Il ne se passe rien entre Quinn et moi, mini-Barbra, dit de nouveau Puck. Si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir, » rétorqua Rachel, et elle se sentit d'autant plus énervée qu'en lui disant cela, le garçon paraissait presque se faire un devoir de la _rassurer_. La rassurer à propos de quoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

Il se jouait d'elle. C'était une évidence. Comme il l'avait toujours fait et comme il continuerait de le faire... si jamais ils sortaient de là, ajouta une voix dissonante. Rachel se fit violence pour la faire taire.

« Bon... Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir, » finit par murmurer Puck.

Et à son air exagérément absorbé, Rachel comprit qu'il avait saisi depuis le début ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Juste un peu... » chuchota Sam.

Rachel lui décocha un nouveau regard assassin.

« Disons... reprit Puck de ce même air absorbé. Disons que je te pose la question à mon tour... d'accord ? Alors... pour qui est-ce que tu t'inquiètes le plus : _Finn ou Quinn ?_ »

Rachel cligna des yeux, effarée. Et le sourire mi-amusé mi-intrigué que Sam esquissa ne fit rien pour apaiser les battements de son cœur.

...

...

...

La fusée continuait de siffler au-dehors. La fumée rouge qu'elle exhalait ne parvenait pas jusqu'aux trois jeunes filles, car le sac bloquait convenablement l'entrée qui les séparait de la galerie... et des bêtes enragées. Elles les entendaient cracher et fulminer sans jamais comprendre ce qu'étaient ces étincelles si bruyantes et effrayantes.

« Est-ce qu'on devra partir après ? » demanda finalement Quinn.

Elle obtint le regard alerte de Santana en réponse. Silencieuse, la brune s'était assise à côté de Brittany. La pétillante blonde avait les paupières closes et ne faisait pas le moindre bruit. Cependant, il suffisait de baisser les yeux pour voir que sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalles irréguliers : elle ne dormait pas.  
>Quinn s'était employée à désinfecter son épaule avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main et elle avait fait de son mieux pour refouler la nausée qui lui retournait l'estomac à la vue de l'impressionnante plaie. Résignée, Santana n'avait pu se résoudre à assister à l'opération, alors elle avait gardé les yeux fixés ailleurs, crispée, et tenant entre sa main tremblante celle plus flasque de Brittany.<p>

Les bandages encore blancs quelques minutes plus tôt se teintaient déjà d'un rouge pâle. Malgré tout, Brittany semblait aller mieux. Les deux autres avaient réussi à lui faire manger quelques graines de tournesol et son visage avait commencé à reprendre des couleurs... le peu qui était à sa disposition au fin fond de cette grotte en tout cas. Quinn ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était rassurée, Santana non plus, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Face au mutisme de Santana, Quinn se sentit obligée de préciser le fond de sa pensée. La moindre parole qu'elle avait à prononcer lui retournait l'estomac (était-ce de peur ou d'épuisement ? elle-même n'aurait pu le dire).

« Peut-être qu'on les a attirés quand on a bougé le sac. Ils savent où on est maintenant. »

Le regard orageux de Santana scintillait doucement à la lueur de la seule lampe allumée, celle de Brittany, que, prudentes, elles avaient pointée en direction du reste du boyau. Quinn fit de son mieux pour ne pas détourner les yeux face à ces pupilles inquisitrices et farouches. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle était épuisée...

« Il vaut mieux ne pas prendre le moindre risque... dit-elle encore, trébuchant sur les mots, articulant une syllabe sur deux. Surtout avec Britt dans cet état...

- Je vais très bien... » murmura la concernée.

Santana et Quinn lui jetèrent un regard de biais. Elle gardait toujours les paupières closes.

« On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a après, finit par dire Santana. Pour la énième fois... Et si c'était un autre trou ? Une autre galerie pleine de monstres ? Un autre guêpier... _encore ?_ »

Cette fois-ci, Quinn fut forcée de détourner les yeux. Il y avait tellement d'accusations dans le regard de la brune... La caverne toute entière était un guêpier. Mais était-elle assez idiote pour l'admettre ? Relevant les yeux, elle comprit que Santana en avait conscience elle aussi.

Un silence succéda à leur discussion stérile. La fusée se consumait toujours, sifflant et crachotant. Le boucan des bêtes avait diminué. Quinn espéra que cela signifiait que les autres avaient pu se sortir de là sans trop d'encombres. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions cependant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, imbécile ?_

Elle cligna des yeux, ahurie.

Santana la fixait toujours, une expression difficilement interprétable plaquée sur le visage.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment en train d'arriver ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

Quinn fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » murmura-t-elle.

Santana agita les mains, l'air de vouloir exprimer quelque-chose qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas.

« Toute cette... _merde_. » parvint-elle finalement à dire.

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard de côté à Brittany. La pétillante blonde était toujours affalée contre le tuyau, silencieuse et immobile. Sa respiration était devenue moins erratique.

« Comment on a fait pour se retrouver là, hein ? grogna Santana. On sait même pas où sont Berry et les autres. Est-ce que c'est normal ? »

Quinn la fixa, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Est-ce que c'est normal ? répéta Santana d'un ton menaçant.

- Je... ne sais pas... »

Elles s'entreregardèrent.

Santana paraissait chercher une quelconque colère à laquelle se raccrocher. Cependant, le poids de la fatigue était tel que toute cette fureur qui l'aidait habituellement à se situer peinait à se maintenir au milieu de toutes les autres émotions qui la drainaient du peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Rien qu'à la regarder, Quinn se rappelait douloureusement toutes les heures de sommeil dont elles auraient eu besoin, aussi bien l'une que l'autre. Mais c'était quelque-chose qu'elles ne pouvaient se permettre. Même Brittany, par-delà le voile de douleur qui la séparait de ses deux amies, ne parvenait à trouver le repos.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas normal, gronda Santana.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? » répliqua Quinn avec une dureté soudaine.

Santana fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ses yeux se firent moins perçants.

« Je suis terrifiée, murmura Quinn. Comme toi. J'ai l'impression d'être à deux doigts de perdre la tête. Je me demande si ce n'est pas déjà fait des fois. Et qu'est-ce qui est en train d'arriver aux autres ? Est-ce qu'ils s'en sortent ? Est-ce que Rachel... »

Elle s'interrompit, se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux une fraction de seconde le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? souffla-t-elle. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est m'assurer qu'il ne vous arrive rien, à Britt et à toi... Je peux juste prier pour que Tina et Rachel et tous les autres s'en sortent... _C'est tout._ »

Elle releva la tête. Le regard de Santana s'était fait complètement impénétrable.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas parce-qu'il s'agissait de moi... » dit-elle.

Face à l'air incrédule de Quinn, elle ajouta d'une voix égale :

« Que tu as lâché. »

Le cœur de Quinn eut un raté. Machinalement, elle serra les poings. Cela n'échappa pas à Santana. Cependant, elle eut le mérite de ne pas esquisser de quelconque rictus alors qu'elle continuait... Au contraire, son expression se teinta d'une certaine gravité.

« Tu peux me faire croire que c'était pour me sauver la vie et tout le tintouin... tu peux essayer en tout cas...

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, murmura Quinn.

- Peu importe, rétorqua Santana. Tu es une idiote, c'est tout. Quand on est sain d'esprit, on s'accroche. On ne lâche pas pour sauver quelqu'un avec qui on est même plus amis depuis une éternité.

- Je sais. »

La réponse laconique de Quinn piqua Santana au vif.

« Tu es inconsciente, siffla-t-elle. Mais tu le sais ça aussi, je suppose ? »

Quinn ne répondit pas. Ses yeux ambrés, cependant, chuchotaient un « oui » presque assumé.

« Et si je te dis que tu as un problème, tu vas aussi acquiescer, hein ? poursuivit Santana d'un ton ironique.

- Ça dépend de quel problème tu parles, répliqua calmement Quinn.

- Ce n'est plus un jeu, Q. On est deux têtes de mule. Ok. Très bien. Je crois qu'on a tous capté maintenant.

- Je ne considère pas cela comme un jeu. »

La mâchoire de Santana se crispa.

« _Est-ce que tu me prends pour une conne ?_ Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de trucs idiots... Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si Rachel ne t'avait pas rattrapée ?

- Je serais tombée.

- Merci, Einstein.

- Je serais tombée, répéta Quinn. C'est la vérité. C'est pour ça que j'ai lâché.

- Pour tomber alors. Pas pour me sauver. »

Elles se jaugèrent du regard.

« Les deux, finit par dire la blonde. Si je m'étais accrochée, tu aurais chuté avec moi. Alors je t'ai lâchée pour tomber _toute seule._ »

Santana renifla avec mépris.

« J'avais oublié à quel point tu te débrouilles bien quand il s'agit de tordre la vérité à ton avantage. »

Quinn ne répondit rien.

« C'est beau, l'héroïque Quinn Fabray, hein ? se moqua Santana. Qui abandonne Berry aux autres et qui lâche pour sauver tout son petit monde ? Eh ben tu veux que je te dise ? Quand on fait preuve d'une telle négligence avec sa propre vie, c'est malsain.

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandée de me psychanalyser, » rétorqua sèchement Quinn.

Santana haussa les épaules.

« C'est vrai. Ça prouve bien que ça te pend au nez. N'importe-qui peut le voir. Même quelqu'un d'aussi étourdi que Berry.

- Ne me refais pas le coup de la tarte, soupira Quinn. C'est bon.

- Ah, mais pas du tout.

- Bien sûr que si. »

Santana plissa les yeux.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention... (elle esquissa un rictus victorieux) Mais si tu l'as compris toute seule, c'est très bien. »

Quinn lui décocha un regard froid.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce qu'on discute de ça ici... C'est complètement idiot.

- Je te le fais pas dire... » ricana Santana.

Elle semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de vigueur. Quinn s'en serait félicitée si ce n'avait pas été au travers d'un des passe-temps favoris de Santana : se moquer de Quinn Fabray.

Elles n'eurent de toute manière pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps sur le sujet. A l'extérieur, les sifflements émis par le fusée se firent soudain plus faibles. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent aussitôt un regard alarmé.

« Est-ce qu'on s'en va alors ? demanda la brune.

- C'est moi qui posais la question, fit remarquer la blonde.

- Alors ?

- Je n'en sais rien. »

Elles tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement en direction de Brittany.

« Elle est trop faible pour qu'on la trimballe comme ça dans le boyau, dit Quinn.

- Alors quoi ? On reste plantées là ? »

Une éphémère fébrilité les ragaillardissait soudain. Saisie d'une impulsion, Santana se jeta sur Quinn et trempant la manche de sa combinaison dans ce qu'il leur restait d'eau, commença à lui éponger le visage avec précipitation.

« Le sang les attire, lui rappela-t-elle dans un grognement. Ne bouge pas. »

Mais Quinn n'esquissait plus le moindre geste. Elle se contentait de contenir tant bien que mal les frissons qui la parcouraient à chaque fois qu'une goutte d'eau lui dégoulinait dans le creux de la nuque.

« Toi aussi... bredouilla-t-elle, et d'un geste rendu brusque par la panique, elle balaya le filet de sang séché qui barrait le front de Santana. Là... Et ici ...

- On n'a pas le temps, gronda la brune.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais ? » répliqua Quinn.

Le halo rouge visible à travers les minces interstices de l'ouverture leur parvenait toujours, mais les sifflements se réduisaient de plus en plus, et ce à une vitesse inquiétante.

« Elles ne viennent pas, fit remarquer Quinn.

- Pour l'instant, dit Santana.

- C'est vrai... »

La brune contint un grognement alors que Quinn lui frottait le menton avec un peu trop de vigueur. Lorsqu'elles en eurent fini l'une avec l'autre, elles étaient toujours aussi crasseuses, mais au moins dépourvues d'une quelconque trace de sang. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Brittany. Si elles s'étaient efforcées de la débarbouiller un peu au moment de s'occuper de sa blessure, son débardeur était imbibé de sang et ses bandages propres se teintaient d'un pourpre de plus en plus prononcé.

Quinn et Santana occultèrent ce fait et rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Elles ne pouvaient prendre le risque de bouger de nouveau le sac alors elles firent avec ce qu'elles avaient sous la main. Santana vida le contenu de la trousse de secours à l'intérieur de sa sacoche, décidant de se servir de la boîte vide comme d'une arme le moment venu - oui, c'était vain, mais elle se débrouillait comme elle pouvait. Quinn attacha la gourde à un des mousquetons qui pendaient de sa ceinture. Santana remit son casque à Brittany, qui ne bougea pas. Quinn mastiqua une graine de tournesol pour essayer de se distraire mais manqua s'étouffer avec, l'avalant tout rond sous l'effet du stress.

Enfin, les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard et stoppèrent tout mouvement. Tendant l'oreille, elles attendirent que ce que Quinn avait craint ne se confirmât.

Le sang battait à leurs tempes.

Leur poitrine était emprisonnée dans un étau de fer.

Elles avaient la gorge serré, une boule au ventre.

Dehors, les sifflements s'atténuèrent. Seul subsista un vague halo rouge.

Quinn essuya ses mains moites sur le tissu de sa combinaison. Santana détourna un instant les yeux de l'ouverture pour effleurer la joue de Brittany d'une main tremblante, l'air de craindre que sa copine ne tombe en poussière sous l'effet d'un geste un peu trop brusque de sa part.

Enfin, soudainement, la lumière rougeâtre s'éteignit à l'extérieur. Les trois jeunes filles ne se trouvèrent alors plus qu'éclairées par le rai lumineux du casque de Brittany. Effrayée par la moindre trace d'obscurité, désireuse de se rassurer d'une quelconque manière, Santana remit sa lampe en marche. Levant la main, Quinn voulut faire de même mais ses doigts n'accrochèrent que ses cheveux gorgés d'humidité. Sa vulnérabilité lui revint en tête et elle se demanda ce qu'il était advenu de son casque.

Les cris des créatures retentirent, tels une cacophonie insupportable.

« Ah, ça m'avait manquée... » aurait soupiré Santana si tout cela ne l'avait pas glacée jusqu'à la moelle.

Elles n'eurent pas besoin de les voir se jeter sur l'ouverture. Elles n'eurent même pas à l'imaginer. Des grattements et des froissements retentirent de l'autre côté. Des hululements, des ricanements, des halètements se firent entendre, affreusement proches, insupportablement nets. Le sac bougea brusquement et une main émergea, tâtonnant, aveugle. Quinn ne se donna pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle l'attrapa et tira d'un coup sec. Le craquement retentit avec clarté dans le boyau exigu. Cela redoubla la colère inépuisable des bêtes. Santana avança le bras, laissant ses doigts en suspend au-dessus d'une des poignées du sac. Elle jeta un regard craintif à Quinn. Se retournant d'un même mouvement, elles avisèrent la forme recroquevillée de Brittany.

Et se trouvèrent face au regard bleu électrique de la blonde.

« A trois ! » cria celle-ci d'une voix claire.

Bien qu'abasourdie, Quinn acquiesça. Santana contempla Brittany, qui, on ne savait trop comment, s'était légèrement redressée et avait retrouvé une certaine détermination dans son attitude.

Avait-elle juste été victime d'un coup de mou ?

C'était trop beau pour être vrai et c'était pour cela que Santana avait du mal à y croire. Cependant, elle fut forcée de faire comme Quinn et d'un hochement docile de la tête, manifesta son accord.

« Un... »

Une autre main se fraya un passage entre le sac et la roche. Les doigts gluants effleurèrent le visage brûlant de Santana. Celle-ci ressentit un dégoût si vif et si glaçant qu'elle eut à peine conscience de fracasser la main contre la paroi. La bête couina de douleur, recula précipitamment et disparut.

« Deux... »

Quinn prit une grande inspiration, essayant d'occulter les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle pensa à Rachel, elle pensa à ses yeux pétillants de vie, à ses sourires sincères et enthousiastes, à sa voix mélodieuse et chaleureuse, à son orgueil agaçant et attendrissant, à ses manières exagérées et adorables, à son caractère bien trempé et pourtant parfois si friable. Elle pensa à ce qu'elle lui dirait lorsqu'enfin elles seraient de retour au chalet et qu'elle aurait le loisir de se confesser. Elle pensa à ce qu'elle ressentirait lorsque viendrait le moment d'assumer enfin ce qu'elle ressentait. Peu importe que ce fût un vide soudain ou un soulagement étrange, c'était toujours mieux que ce à quoi elle devait faire face en cet instant. Elle se dit alors qu'elle se contenterait de n'importe-quoi. Même de l'incompréhension possible qui la heurterait alors de la part de la brunette.

Je peux tout prendre.

Laissez-moi en simplement l'occasion. _S'il-vous-plaît. _

« _Trois ! _»

Avec une agilité étonnante compte tenu de son état quelques minutes plus tôt, Brittany se jeta plus en avant dans le boyau, ouvrant la voie. Quinn et Santana tirèrent d'un même mouvement sur le sac, agrippant les courroies du mieux qu'elles pouvaient de leurs mains collantes de sueur. Un crissement retentit et l'ouverture se trouva brusquement dégagée.

Pendant un affreux moment où elles se trouvèrent face aux nombreuses bêtes que la lampe de Santana rendait plus effrayantes encore, il leur sembla bien qu'elles ne s'en sortiraient jamais. Des créatures essayèrent de s'engouffrer dans la seconde. D'autres derrière hurlèrent leur enthousiasme devant ce passage qui se libérait, ce à quoi toute la horde qui pullulait dans la salle répondit par un long ricanement discordant.

Pendant un affreux moment où elle vit toutes ces choses agglutinées à quelques mètres d'elle, prêtes à fondre sur elle, Santana regretta de ne pas avoir de flingue sous la main pour pouvoir se loger une balle dans le crâne histoire d'abréger ses souffrances.

Pendant un affreux moment où le désespoir dont se teintait leur situation se fit évident, Quinn souhaita être de nouveau cette petite fille que sa grande sœur venait border les soirs d'orage. Elle regretta même le comportement abject que Liz avait eu plus tard et son caractère si difficile.

Puis, tout s'accéléra. Santana se souvint qu'elle avait Brittany avec elle en entendant la concernée s'enfoncer avec précipitation dans le tunnel, derrière elle, et c'est avec une rage redoublée qu'elle piétina le monstre qui s'agrippait à sa basket gauche. Quinn se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir avant d'avoir dit toutes ces futilités à Rachel, alors elle tira de plus bel sur le sac que deux machins retenaient. Poussées par la rage du désespoir, elles crièrent, elles hurlèrent, elles montrèrent les dents, elles se déchaînèrent, et enfin, bénéficièrent d'une accalmie suffisante pour faire volte-face et partir à toute vitesse sur les talons de Brittany. Et pendant quelques instants, alors qu'elles portaient le sac à elles deux et qu'elles se rendaient compte qu'elles n'avaient pas eu besoin d'échanger la moindre parole pour se comprendre, Santana et Quinn oublièrent les raisons qui les empêchaient d'être amies.

...

...

...

Les quatre silhouettes courbées et frissonnantes au milieu du sentier escarpé regardèrent les bêtes s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture avec un mélange d'horreur et d'incrédulité. Dès que la fusée s'était éteinte, l'excitation malsaine des choses s'était de nouveau faite jour et elles n'avaient pas attendu plus de quelques secondes pour se jeter en avant.

« Est-ce que les filles sont à l'intérieur ? » demanda Blaine d'une voix blanche.

Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué l'ouverture creusée à même la roche jusqu'à ce que la horde décidât de s'y précipiter.

« Il y a forcément quelqu'un à l'intérieur. » dit Tina avec appréhension.

Les bêtes s'engouffraient en un flux ininterrompu, se piétinant les unes les autres.

« Ce n'est pas possible, répliqua mollement Finn.

- S'il y avait quelqu'un, cette personne est morte à l'heure actuelle... murmura Mike.

- Pas si elle court vraiment vite, » tenta Blaine.

Mais il se sentait bizarrement dépourvu de son optimisme coutumier. Il y eut un silence durant lequel ils échangèrent des regards désemparés.

« On ne court pas dans ce genre de trucs. On rampe... » finit par dire Mike.

Ils étaient tous passés à un moment ou à un autre par un boyau alors ils le savaient bien. Cependant, le fait de l'exprimer à voix haute rendait la chose d'autant moins supportable. Machinalement, Tina secoua la tête. Blaine frissonna et son piolet faillit lui échapper des mains.

« Et... et si on y allait ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton peu rassuré.

Personne ne bougea. Ils avaient au moins encore la moitié du chemin à parcourir. Ils se situaient pour l'instant à une cinquantaine de mètres du sol et ils ne voyaient que les contours de la sortie, que les lampes de Blaine, Mike et Tina déformaient au gré de leurs mouvements.

Finn trouva le courage de marmonner :

« Le plus important, c'est de rejoindre Rachel, Puck et Sam. Allons-y.

- Pas de hypothèses hâtives, » acquiesça Mike.

Son ton manquait de conviction. Ils reprirent leur route. La diversion provoquée par la fumée leur avait permis de prendre de l'avance. Mais les bêtes étaient encore nombreuses dans la salle et alertées par les bruits qu'ils produisaient, certaines d'entre elles se dirigeaient déjà d'une démarche saccadée et véloce vers eux. Blaine aurait voulu lâcher son arme et prendre ses jambes à son cou, peu lui importait dans quelle direction. Cependant, il apercevait les monstres difformes qui descendaient le long des parois avec agilité, les bêtes qui hurlaient et grimpaient le chemin à leur tour... Puis, lorsqu'il tournait le regard devant lui, il voyait les yeux égarés, affolés et surtout effroyablement vides de ses compagnons. Ils étaient tous lessivés. Il aurait été si facile d'abandonner ; pourtant, aucun d'eux ne l'envisageait. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que Blaine cédât. Il ferait comme les autres ; il serrerait les dents en espérant que tout s'arrange. Même si la pensée de Kurt s'accompagnait d'une douleur qui lui tordait l'estomac, il songea au garçon pour se donner du courage. Deux jours presque qu'ils étaient là...

Après un moment interminable, après une ascension épuisante, ils parvinrent finalement au bout du chemin. De là, ils pouvaient voir tout le reste de la galerie... ou ce que le peu d'éclairage qu'ils avaient à leur disposition leur permettait d'en distinguer. Des stalactites, des prédateurs, un plafond haut et voûté, des parois toujours aussi dégoulinantes, et surtout un vide, où il n'y avait que noirceur et désespoir... Tout là-bas, loin semblait-il, ils pouvaient imaginer les contours du promontoire duquel Quinn et Santana étaient tombées. La corde pendait encore, immobile. Les bêtes avaient probablement abandonné cet endroit depuis longtemps. Soudain, il sembla à Finn qu'ils avaient surestimé leur nombre lorsqu'ils avaient tous paniqué. Elles étaient une cinquantaine, à peine plus, peut-être... Certaines d'entre elles avaient également pu rebrousser chemin ou se disperser pour mieux les piéger, empruntant des conduits dont le Glee Club n'avait même pas connaissance, se regroupant pour se refermer comme un bataillon bien organisé sur cette toute nouvelle source de chair fraîche.

_Embuscade. _

Le mot traversa l'esprit de Finn, fulgurant, et le grand dadais se sentit secoué d'un violent frisson. Il était difficile de croire que de pareilles créatures pussent être douées d'une pareille intelligence... était-ce simplement l'appel du sang qui les rendaient si désireuses de les attraper ?

Il revint à lui, réveillé par la douleur qui se faisait plus vive dans ses bras. Tina se faisait véritable fardeau entre ses mains fatiguées, et à l'expression crispée de Mike, il comprit qu'il en était de même pour lui. Finn se retourna à demi pour aviser la sortie, qui enfin s'ouvrait devant eux.

« Je passe devant ! » décida Blaine, voyant que les deux autres titubaient, hébétés et désorientés.

Il se faufila entre Mike et la paroi à sa droite, et, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que l'éclat jaunâtre de sa lampe pourrait bien lui révéler, il s'engagea dans le nouveau couloir qui s'ouvraient devant eux. Il remarqua tout de suite que dans cet endroit, la roche était moins humide. Presque sèche à certains endroits... Voire friable. Une certaine appréhension le glaça mais il continua d'avancer. Quelques mètres plus loin, des traces d'un éboulement était visible. Quand avait-il eu lieu ?

Contre les parois tarabiscotées, des gros morceaux de roches s'empilaient. Il y avait des fissures béantes dans le plafond et la chute des pierres avait creusé une petite alcôve entre deux morceaux. Finn et Mike y placèrent aussitôt Tina, veillant bien à ne pas brusquer sa jambe. Ils n'auraient pas pu aller plus loin même s'ils l'avaient voulu. Faisant face à la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter, ils s'efforcèrent de reprendre leur souffle, pliés en deux.

Motivé par un mauvais pressentiment, Blaine continua de scruter le couloir qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

« Il nous manque un sac... » dit soudain Mike d'une voix entrecoupée.

Finn lui jeta un regard vitreux. Épuisée, Tina releva à peine la tête.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à le prendre... poursuivit le garçon. Il était trop lourd. Je suis désolé. Je l'ai laissé quelque-part au milieu de la salle. »

Un moment de silence fit place à sa déclaration. Blaine tendait l'oreille, à l'affût d'un quelconque monstre. Mais dans l'obscurité à laquelle se réduisait à présent la galerie, rien ne semblait venir. Seul subsistait un vague murmure et la rumeur de grognements gutturaux... C'était terrifiant.

« Ce n'est pas grave... finit par bredouiller Finn. On ne peut pas tout prendre.

- Les secours le récupéreront, » ajouta machinalement Blaine.

Les trois autres lui jetèrent un regard. Il n'osa plus rien dire.

« Tu reconnais l'endroit ? demanda Mike en se redressant avec une grimace.

- Je... Je ne sais pas... » admit Finn.

Il regarda autour de lui, se concentrant autant que la fatigue le lui permettait.

« Je me rappelle plutôt bien de cet endroit sur la carte mais de là à... »

Il laissa échapper un soupir tendu. Depuis plusieurs secondes, la voix lointaine de Rachel résonnait dans un coin de son crâne, le titillant, le désorientant.

_« Finn ! Finn ! Revenez ! Revenez !_ Finn ! _»_

S'en était-elle sortie ? Avec Sam et Puck, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Oui, c'était cela. De toute façon, ils étaient _tous _sains et saufs. Difficile à dire où, difficile à dire dans quel état, mais ils étaient vivants. C'était l'essentiel.

Finn se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Il esquiva le regard inquiet de Blaine et alla s'agenouiller à côté de Tina. Ses articulations protestèrent, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge un instant -était-ce d'anxiété ou de douleur physique ?-, mais il se força à se recroqueviller, ne serait-ce que pour ne plus avoir à supporter la vue de ce trou béant qu'était devenue la salle et qui se jouait de leurs lampes faiblardes. Lui-même n'en avait plus, ayant jugé vain de remplacer l'ampoule de son casque, brisée dans sa chute lors du ''sauvetage'' de Rachel. En son for intérieur, il espéra ne pas être une nouvelle fois séparé des autres.

Dans le noir, c'en serait fait de lui.

La voix de Tina résonna soudain, brisant le silence pesant qui les suffoquait tous les quatre.

« Mike... »

On distinguait une fêlure dans le timbre. Le garçon la dévisagea avec une angoisse soudaine peinte sur le visage. Il n'était jamais aussi expressif que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Tina. Blaine et Finn l'observèrent du coin de l'œil. Ils savaient tous au Glee Club que le jeune homme nourrissait encore des sentiments pour son ex-copine. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

C'était de toute évidence la pensée de Tina, car face au regard alerte de Mike, elle sourit tristement, grimaçant presque.

« Approche-toi, s'il-te-plaît... » murmura-t-elle.

Mike acquiesça et s'exécuta, docile. Comprenant que cela ne le regardait pas, Finn se leva et alla rejoindre Blaine dans son observation du couloir. Ils essayèrent de ne pas écouter, de ne rien entendre. Mais les sons étaient si amplifiés dans ces espaces étroits... La moindre parole vous parvenait, pareil à un chuchotis émis près de votre oreille...

« Ecoute-moi... » souffla Tina, et elle détailla Mike.

Le garçon continuait de la dévisager avec désarroi. Mais il écoutait, attentif. Il écoutait toujours.

_« Oui je sais, tu es très observateur... »_ aurait soupiré Quinn, feignant l'ennui.

« J'aime Artie... laissa échapper Tina. D'accord ? »

Face à ce préambule si brutal, Mike eut un mouvement de recul. Mais Tina le retint, l'agrippant précipitamment par la manche de sa combinaison. Il ne put bouger et resta agenouillé devant elle, à demi aveuglé par l'éclat de sa lampe, de la même façon que son propre rai éblouissait la jeune fille.

« Je sais... marmonna-t-il. Je le sais...

- Est-ce que je t'ai donnée des faux espoirs ? demanda Tina. A un quelconque moment ?

- Non, répondit-il aussitôt. Non. Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas-...

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, murmura Tina, et une ombre de sourire se peignit sur son visage crayeux. Tu as été parfait... de bout en bout... »

Il pleuvait de nouveau. Mike se sentait de nouveau ployé sous le poids de ce désespoir viscéral.

_« Tu as été tellement parfait. »_

Les souvenirs revinrent par vagues, douloureux, et ils détournèrent les yeux en même temps. Ils se rappelaient. Tous les deux. Tina se força à regarder de nouveau Mike en face. Elle voulut insuffler une certaine assurance à son ton. Mais sa voix n'était plus qu'un croassement, à peine moins qu'un murmure brisé.

« Je voulais tellement que tout se passe sans douleur... Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir... Je ne le voulais vraiment pas.

- Oui, » acquiesça machinalement Mike, se sentant soudain creux et mort et absent.

Il avait une boule en travers de la gorge.

« Mais... j'ai tout fait d'une façon désastreuse, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Tina avec un sourire dévasté. Je ne voulais pas être ce genre de fille... et pourtant j'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'être.

- Non... Tu as été parfaite, » répondit Mike, et il essaya d'insuffler une pointe d'amusement dans son ton.

Mais sa voix était monocorde.

« Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça... maintenant ? » parvint-il à articuler.

Elle le contempla un instant, silencieuse. Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent de nouveau. Mais ce qui apparaissait sur son visage n'avait plus rien d'un sourire. S'ils n'y avaient pas de larmes dans les yeux de Tina, le rictus qu'elle esquissait péniblement la trahissait bel et bien.

« Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression que... »

Elle haussa les épaules et se frotta machinalement la jambe pour tenter de la réveiller. Mais elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle savait qu'elle était blessée, pourtant elle aurait pu l'oublier tant son pied n'avait plus aucune sensation. Elle aurait préféré n'importe-quelle douleur. Elle aurait préféré n'importe-quels picotements. Cela la terrifiait. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle voulait parler à Mike à cet instant précis. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment mais peut-être qu'elle en avait besoin malgré tout.

« Et si je n'en avais plus le courage... après ? demanda-t-elle. Il y a toutes ces choses que j'ai voulu te dire et que je n'ai jamais dit... Je t'ai même écrit une lettre pour essayer de t'expliquer... Je l'ai réécrite tellement de fois... si tu savais. A chaque fois, elle a fini dans une poubelle ou par terre, froissée. Je me faisais l'effet d'être une... une espèce de... »

Elle s'interrompit, essayant de contrôler sa respiration erratique. Mais son cœur cognait rageusement dans sa poitrine, et elle cligna des yeux, étourdie.

«... lâche. Une lâche. »

C'était vrai. Mike ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait rompu avec lui. Il ne le saurait peut-être jamais. Il ne s'en plaindrait pas. Tina faisait ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle s'y était prise plus respectueusement que n'importe-qui d'autre. Il l'avait déjà dit, il y avait eu toutes ces ruptures brouillonnes autour d'eux. Quinn et Sam, Finn et Quinn, Rachel et Finn, Sam et Mercedes, Puck et Lauren... Tout cela, tout cela... Mais au final, Mike ne savait toujours pas. Il pouvait bien se retourner le cerveau autant qu'il le voulait, il ne trouverait jamais si Tina ne daignait pas lui expliquer. Et de toute évidence, la jeune femme n'en était pas capable. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

C'était ce qu'il pensait.

« Et finalement... dit Tina. Tu n'as jamais eu tes explications... Je ne pourrais pas les donner maintenant... Ce n'est pas l'endroit. Mais... après... d'accord ? Et je ne voulais pas non plus que nous restions amis quand j'ai vu que cela sonnait... si faux... Je ne voulais pas que tu aies mal... Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu es assez grand pour savoir ce qui est bien pour toi ou non alors... essayons d'être amis, d'accord ?

- Oui... dit Mike. Si tu veux. »

Il avait du mal à suivre. Tina avait raison. Ce n'était pas l'endroit pour parler de ce genre de choses. Ils étaient trop désorientés. Comment tenir une conversation ayant un quelconque sens en des lieux pareils ?

« Je suis... reprit Tina. Je suis _vraiment_ désolée, d'accord ?

- Je ne t'en veux pas, dit Mike.

- Si... bien sûr que si.

- Non. »

Tina secoua lentement la tête.

« Peu importe. Mais... est-ce que tu as compris tout ce que je viens de te dire au moins ? »

Mike acquiesça, silencieux.

« Il fallait que je dise au moins ça. Excuse-moi d'avoir choisi un tel moment. Mais il fallait que je te parle.

- D'accord, murmura Mike. D'accord... »

Il l'observa encore un instant, un peu sonné. Tina le tenait toujours par la manche de sa combinaison. Les jointures de sa main avaient pris une teinte cadavérique. Derrière eux, Blaine et Finn s'efforçaient de ne pas écouter et de faire le guet en silence.

« Est-ce que je peux quand même te poser une question ? » parvint finalement à dire le garçon.

Tina contemplait le sol d'un œil fiévreux. Elle releva aussitôt la tête, légèrement surprise.

« Bien entendu... » souffla-t-elle.

Elle se força à esquisser un sourire peu convaincant. Mike prit une grande inspiration, essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Son regard s'attarda sur les joues crasseuses de Tina, puis sur ses yeux attentifs mais paradoxalement si lointains. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là. Il leur fallait tous sortir de là.

« Quand... demanda Mike. Quand précisément est-ce que tu as cessé de m'aimer ? »

Tina écarquilla légèrement les yeux et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous l'effet du désarroi.

« Je suis désolé de poser une question aussi idiote, s'excusa aussitôt Mike. Mais si je pouvais au moins savoir ça... peut-être que je me sentirais moins perdu. »

Tina acquiesça, sans prononcer la moindre parole cependant. Ils se contemplèrent longuement. Et si la jeune fille connaissait forcément la réponse, elle n'en paraissait pas moins aussi égarée que Mike.

Deux âmes en peine qui essayaient de retrouver la lumière, là où leur rupture avait amené l'obscurité. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

« Des bêtes ! » chuchota tout à coup Blaine d'un ton pressant.

Mike se releva aussitôt, en alerte. Finn fit face à la galerie, les poings serrés, et Blaine vint se mettre à sa hauteur. Dans un réflexe, Tina essaya de se redresser, mais sa jambe inerte se rappela aussitôt à son bon souvenir.

Des ricanements et des halètements se faisaient plus proches.

« Elles n'arrêteront jamais de nous poursuivre... » murmura Mike.

Finn se tourna vers lui, perdu, puis son regard tomba sur Tina, si démunie et si impuissante. Saisie d'une impulsion, il se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je vais encore la porter sur mon dos, décida-t-il. Ça ira plus vite.

- Est-ce que tu sais où on va ? demanda Tina avec inquiétude.

- Tu crois que tu as assez de forces pour ça ? » s'enquit Mike.

Finn ne répondit ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, et se courba pour permettre à Tina de s'accrocher à lui. Sans se poser plus de questions, Mike l'aida à la hisser sur son dos. Puis, d'un geste, il proposa à Blaine de le décharger de son sac. Ce dernier accepta, et c'est à cet instant qu'une dizaine de créatures émergea de la galerie, les prenant au dépourvu. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à en trouver autant...

« Vas-y ! cria Mike en poussant légèrement Finn pour le forcer à avancer. On te rejoint !

- On ne peut pas encore se séparer ! protesta le grand dadais.

- _Vas-y ! _» cria Blaine avec désespoir.

Une autre dizaine de monstres venait de s'ajouter aux autres. Les bêtes s'étaient approchées avec discrétion et ce n'était que maintenant qu'ils voyaient combien elles étaient nombreuses. Elles continuaient d'être agiles et rusées, comme depuis leur entrée dans la grotte, quand, à la faveur d'un rai lumineux ou d'un coup d'œil un peu distrait, l'un des membres du Glee Club distinguait une forme mystérieuse qui les pistait.

Mike et Blaine reculèrent en titubant. Les mains du premier étaient encore recouvertes de sang séché et il vit que les bêtes se tournaient plus volontiers vers lui. Cela l'effraya mais il n'en montra rien. Quant à Blaine, il ignorait la démarche claudicante que lui infligeait son genou blessé et faisait face avec le peu de courage qu'il lui restait encore en réserve. Derrière eux, Finn s'en allait à reculons, réticent à les laisser ainsi. Même Tina, que son instinct poussait pourtant à fuir, loin, très loin de cette masse menaçante, gardait les lèvres closes et les yeux rivés sur la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait devant elle. Ils seraient submergés... C'était inévitable. Son cœur se tordit d'horreur.

Blaine donna un coup de piolet. La pointe de l'outil ne rencontra que l'air. Les bêtes avaient anticipé son geste et reculé d'un même mouvement. Elles ricanèrent, comme pour se moquer de lui. Le garçon aurait sans doute dû en éprouver une rage aveugle. Cela ne fit qu'accroître sa peur. Bien qu'elles ne pussent le voir, les pupilles blanchâtres le glaçaient jusqu'à la moelle. Quant aux dents aiguisées que laissait parfois entrevoir une bouche grande ouverte, elles ne lui inspiraient que de la répulsion. Il lui suffisait de repenser à ce que ces crocs avaient infligé à Brittany pour souhaiter ne jamais avoir à s'approcher d'un de ces trous grimaçants. Faiblesse physique ou choc traumatique, son genou se déroba à cet instant sous lui, après l'avoir vaillamment soutenu en dépit de l'épuisement. Blaine bascula en arrière et suivant le mouvement, les monstres en profitèrent pour s'avancer, prêts à le submerger. Mike fit barrage, serrant les poings et se préparant à l'affrontement. Il essaya de ne pas envisager le fait que c'était peut-être le dernier. Il repensa aux zombies que Quinn et lui avaient allègrement dégommés ensemble pendant les vacances d'été. Cela lui semblait si loin... Presque une autre réalité... Un autre monde... Un autre temps...

Soudain, un grondement sourd retentit et les bêtes se turent, figées de peur. Les murs se trouvèrent remués par une secousse terrible. Des morceaux de roche minuscules rebondirent sur le casque de Mike. D'autres vinrent rouler aux pieds de Blaine, toujours étendu à terre. Les deux garçons levèrent la tête vers le plafond, effarés. Un autre fragment pierreux rebondit sur le visage poussiéreux de Blaine. Le grondement se poursuivait, inquiétant. Comme poussées par une force invisible, les bêtes se mirent à hurler. Ce hurlement-ci était particulier : ce n'était plus une menace qu'il dénotait, mais bien une peur honnête et entière. La horde recula confusément, essayant de fuir, n'osant soudain pas faire face aux deux êtres humains qui leur barraient la route. Certaines des créatures gémirent comme des chiens piteux. Blaine ne put s'en réjouir car il était tout aussi terrifié. Il avisa les traces de l'ancien éboulement de part et d'autre de lui. Vraisemblablement, Mike eut la même pensée, car l'attrapant sans ménagement par le col de sa combinaison, il l'aida à se relever. Se retournant, ils trouvèrent Finn. Le grand dadais n'avait pratiquement pas bougé de sa place.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta Blaine.

- Un tremblement de terre ? » proposa Tina.

Sans qu'ils s'en rendissent compte, le calme était revenu autour d'eux. Les murs avaient repris leur place initiale, le grondement était allé se perdre au fin fond de la grotte. Ils n'entendaient plus que les piaillements lointains des bêtes, qui s'étaient égayées dans la salle, oubliant du même coup leurs proies.  
>Ils se dévisagèrent en silence.<p>

« Allons-y, dit Finn avec empressement. Si ça s'effondre, on sera encore séparés... ou pire. »

Blaine et Mike acquiescèrent aussitôt. Ils firent face au couloir et partirent au petit trot, oubliant la fatigue des derniers instants.


	40. Freedom

Coucou tout le monde !  
>Face à la grogne suscitée par le délai interminable de la dernière fois (tout à fait compréhensible d'ailleurs, si j'étais moins frileuse, je me serais auto-giflée xD) et vu que j'ai une avance suffisante sur la publication pour ne pas m'angoisser de ce côté-là, voici un nouveau chapitre !<p>

Encore merci pour vos reviews ! (pour une fois, je les ai lues au fur et à mesure, donc il est possible que j'aie omis les questions que vous me posiez dedans... si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à les reposer !)

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Playlist :**

****All This And Heaven Too - Florence + The Machine  
>Lovers In JapanReign Of Love - Coldplay  
>Soldier On - The Temper Trap<br>Shenandoah - Goldmund  
>Freedom - Anthony Hamilton &amp; Elayna Boynton<br>Lose Yourself - Clint Mansell (Black Swan)  
>The Time To Run (Finale) - Dexter Britain<strong>**

* * *

><p>« Il fait chaud ici, non ? » balbutia Rachel et, machinalement, elle tira sur le col de sa combinaison.<p>

Cela n'eut aucun effet. Puck et Sam continuaient de la fixer. Il y avait un amusement malsain dans le sourire que le garçon à la crête lui adressait. Quant au blond, il se contentait d'écouter comme on écoute n'importe-quelle conversation.

Cependant, quelque-chose disait à Rachel que Puck avait autant conscience qu'elle qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une conversation anodine. Elle aurait pu le nier. Elle aurait pu faire semblant. Mais la question qui restait en suspension dans l'air la mettait mal à l'aise. Et pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi cette question la mettait-elle si mal à l'aise ?

« Cette question n'a aucun sens... » parvint-elle finalement à articuler.

Sa gorge était si sèche qu'elle ne reconnut pas sa voix pendant quelques secondes. Puis, elle se rendit compte que c'était à cause de l'extrême nervosité qui perçait dans son ton.

Quelque-chose n'allait pas.

Sam fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de demander à Puck, dit-il à mi-voix. Pour qui il s'inquiétait le plus.

- Je ne peux pas... » bafouilla Rachel.

Elle ferma la bouche, agacée par son incapacité à s'exprimer. Puck la vrillait toujours d'un regard effronté. Elle l'aurait giflé...

Quelque-chose n'allait pas...

« Cela revient à me demander lequel des deux je sauverais d'un immeuble en flammes, dit-elle avec indignation. Mes papas me posaient toujours la question : ma chérie, si jamais la maison venait à brûler, ou si une pluie de météorites tombait sur Lima, ou si une catastrophe nucléaire venait décimer la race humaine dans son entièreté, lequel de nous sauverais-tu ? Imaginons que tu aies une seule combinaison ignifugée, ou un abri souterrain ne pouvant contenir qu'un nombre limité de personnes, que ferais-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée répondre à cela, hein ? Au début, je ne voulais pas entrer dans leur jeu. Alors ils me boudaient pendant plusieurs jours. C'est là que j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas _ne pas_ répondre. Ils se moquaient de moi mais cela les intéressait quand même de savoir. C'était une véritable torture. Comment choisir entre mes deux papas ? Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne peux pas. _Je ne pourrai jamais._ Alors, invariablement, je répondais le chien. Je répondais que je sauverais le chien si j'avais le choix.

- Tu n'as pas de chien, fit remarquer Puck.

- C'est ce qu'ils disaient toujours. » conclut-elle d'un air sombre.

L'évocation de ses parents avait remué quelque-chose au fond d'elle. Elle essaya de refouler ces sentiments encombrants et se concentra sur le regard inquisiteur du garçon à la crête.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à la question, finit-il par murmurer avec un sourire coquin.

- Le chien, répliqua-t-elle d'un air buté. Je sauverais le chien.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, répliqua Puck. Tu dois choisir.

- _Je ne peux pas,_ » dit Rachel, plaintive.

Puck fronça les sourcils, mais son rictus s'élargit imperceptiblement. Il était parvenu à la piéger, et il le savait. Rachel ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela l'énervait autant, mais pourtant c'était bien le cas : cela la mettait hors d'elle. Seule la fatigue accumulée au cours des dernières heures permettait d'amortir ne serait-ce qu'un peu l'irritation qui lui mangeait l'estomac.

« Je ne savais pas que Quinn et toi étiez aussi proches... » intervint Sam avec une curiosité trop honnête pour ne pas être suspicieuse.

Intérieurement, Rachel leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà que lui aussi s'y mettait. Qu'avaient-ils d'un coup ? En quoi la faire choisir entre Finn et Quinn apportait-il un quelconque intérêt à ce casse-tête ?

Pourquoi d'ailleurs n'arrivait-elle pas à choisir ?

Sam était trop poli pour en dire plus, mais Rachel comprit ce qu'il se retenait d'ajouter : Ben oui, après tout, vous venez juste de rompre, Finn et toi. Tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ton ex, vous sortez ensemble depuis que je vous connais. Et tu n'as pas mis fin à votre relation par lassitude mais bien par trahison. Ça laisse des frustrations, non ? Une sensation d'inachevé ? N'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi se retrouve-t-il au même niveau de Quinn ? Par quelle supercherie ?

Bien entendu, tout cela, Sam ne le disait pas. En revanche, c'était lisible dans le regard de Puck. Rachel le jaugea d'un air outré. Mais enfin, à quoi jouait-il ? Elle aurait voulu lui poser la question, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Par défaut, elle répliqua du tac au tac, alors même que Sam refermait tout juste la bouche après sa remarque irritante.

« Nous ne sommes pas proches. »

Dès l'instant où elle prononça ces paroles, elle sut combien cela sonnait faux. Et mal. Et hypocrite. L'impression que quelque-chose n'allait pas se fit plus oppressante encore dans sa poitrine. Elle revit le visage attentif de Quinn alors qu'elle la poussait à rejoindre les garçons tandis que de son côté elle allait aider Santana et Brittany. Rachel revit ses yeux ambrés si tourmentés, son visage angélique que tant de chagrins avaient perturbé au cours des dernières années, sa légère moue imperturbable qui paradoxalement trahissait toute la préoccupation qui lui obscurcissait l'esprit. Elle revit tout cela et son cœur, qui battait déjà la chamade, ne fit que s'en agiter de plus bel, avec tant de force qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une main tremblante sur sa poitrine. Les pulsations se firent claires et indéniables sous ses doigts. Elle serra le poing, suffoquée. Quoi ?

_Quoi ? _

Puck lui demandait pour qui elle s'inquiétait le plus et elle ne pouvait choisir.

_Alors quoi ? _

Cela ne voulait rien dire. Absolument rien. Elle n'aurait même pas dû essayer de s'en convaincre. Bon sang... Elle était si étourdie qu'elle entendit tout juste la question incrédule du blond.

« Vous êtes officiellement amies alors... ou bien ? »

_''Officiellement''. _

Qu'est-ce qui était officiel et qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas ?

J'admire Quinn Fabray. Officiel.

Nous avons eu nos différents. Officiel.

Je veux être son amie. Officiel.

Je ne peux pas choisir entre Finn et elle.

...

« Je... crois que oui... » balbutia-t-elle.

Elle battit des paupières. L'expression vaguement victorieuse de Puck s'était volatilisée. Il paraissait réellement pris au dépourvu par le trouble dans lequel il venait de plonger Rachel. Presque préoccupé.

« Je ne sais pas... C'est tellement compliqué avec elle... »

Elle s'entendait parler et pourtant il lui semblait écouter quelqu'un d'autre. Sa voix était pâteuse, méconnaissable. Les mots prononcés n'avaient aucun sens.

« Je veux dire... Vous avez tous entendu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avant les Régionales quand on était en troisième année... Là aussi je croyais qu'elle voulait être mon amie et... vous voyez bien comment ça a fini. »

Ce n'était pas la question. Ce n'était pas le problème.

Quelque-chose n'allait pas.

Pourquoi parles-tu de cela, Rachel ? C'est le présent qui importe le plus actuellement. Il faut le comprendre. Il faut que _tu_ le comprennes. Mais comment ?

...

...

_« Bon... Je vois que comme d'habitude, peu de gens ont voulu m'écouter et daigner __prendre mes idées en considération... »  
><em>

_Le ton était agacé.  
><em>

_A la vérité, il ne manquait que peu de personnes dans la salle de la chorale. Rachel avait déplacé les chaises, les disposant de telle façon à ce qu'elles forment un U au milieu de la pièce. En face, trônait le piano, infatigable, auquel elle était assise. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle essayait de se calmer en répétant quelques airs qu'elle s'était donnée pour objectif de maîtriser avant la fin de la semaine. Mais elle était si enragée que ses mains n'avaient cessé de déraper sur les touches d'ivoire.  
><em>

_« Quelqu'un peut donc me dire où est mon petit ami, le susdit Finn Hudson ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.  
><em>

_Il avait répondu à ses sms, gageant qu'il arriverait en retard à la réunion à cause de l'entraînement de football. Mais Puck, Mike et Sam étaient là, sagement assis devant elle. Le garçon à la crête haussa les épaules.  
><em>

_« Le suce-quoi ? » demanda Santana avec perplexité.  
><em>

_Assise dans un coin, elle se limait les ongles d'un air absorbé. A côté d'elle, Brittany attendait, impatiente.  
><em>

_« Est-ce que la réunion va commencer, alors ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.  
><em>

_Rachel tourna les yeux vers elle et elle répondit à son regard bleu électrique par un soupir.  
><em>

_« Je ne sais pas, Brittany. J'espérais pouvoir avoir tout le monde afin de parler de notre choix de chansons pour les Régionales. Savez-vous où sont Kurt et Blaine ?  
><em>

_- Quelque-part en train d'essayer de sauver leur couple, dit Santana d'un ton égal.  
><em>

_- Aucune idée, » dirent les autres d'une même voix.  
><em>

_Rachel laissa la colère retomber pour jeter un coup d'œil soucieux à son portable. Aucun des deux garçons ne répondait à ses messages.  
><em>

_« J'espère qu'ils vont bien... murmura-t-elle.  
><em>

_- Oh, sans doute mieux qu'il y a un mois si tu veux mon avis, se moqua Santana.  
><em>

_- San... » soupira Brittany.  
><em>

_La brune lui jeta un regard de biais, puis, haussant les épaules, s'en retourna à ses ongles.  
><em>

_« Quinn vient, dit Artie après un moment de flottement. Je l'ai vue dans les couloirs tout à l'heure. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aurait un peu de retard mais qu'elle viendrait.  
><em>

_- Oh, quelle importance, grogna Santana. Elle sert presque à rien au sein du Glee Club de toute façon alors... »  
><em>

_Rachel se mit à ranger les partitions disposées devant elle, histoire de faire passer le temps... _et de ne pas laisser le désordre la submerger. _  
><em>

_« Elle est membre de la chorale, comme n'importe-lequel d'entre nous, répliqua Sam. Au moins, elle vient.  
><em>

_- Ouais ouais... Finn aussi vient mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il fait des heureux. »  
><em>

_Artie pinça les lèvres, se retenant de rire. Mike et Tina échangèrent un regard.  
><em>

_« Eh bien, Santana, je vois que tu es en forme, s'exclama Mercedes en lui jetant un regard peu amène. Tu pourrais peut-être en profiter pour nous faire quelques suggestions pour les Régionales ? »  
><em>

_La brune la regarda d'un air hautain.  
><em>

_« Vous savez très bien ce que je suggère... finit-elle par dire avec morgue. On commence par un solo de moi... sur du Adele, cela va sans dire. Puis, petite choré de groupe. Je veux bien laisser deux ou trois lignes à Berry et à toi, mais cela s'arrête là. On peut même faire semblant qu'il s'agit d'un trio - sur du Amy Winehouse, peut-être ? Et enfin, pour ce qui est de la chanson de groupe, je vous la cède... Prenez ce que vous voulez, à trois conditions : pas de Finnocence, pas de hobbits et pas de paroles qui nous font dire qu'on est nuls et fiers de l'être... »  
><em>

_Un silence fit place à sa tirade. Mercedes leva les yeux au ciel et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, se laissa aller dans le fond de sa chaise.  
><em>

_« Peu importe, dit Rachel avec impatience. Mercedes, je te remercie de ta tentative pour animer les débats...  
><em>

_- De rien, Majesté, répliqua ironiquement l'autre.  
><em>

_-... mais je préférerais que nous ne commencions pas tant que Quinn et Finn ne sont pas là. De plus, je préside cette assemblée, alors je préfère m'occuper de tout ce qui touche à la discussion. J'ai d'ailleurs là quelques partitions de chansons que nous pourrions potentiellement faire aux Régionales. Je ne vous cache pas que la majorité d'entre elles sont issues de mes propres goûts musicaux, mais-...  
><em>

_- Par pitié, geignirent Santana et Mercedes. Pas du Barbra Streisand. »  
><em>

_Rachel se figea, indignée.  
><em>

_« Bien sûr que non... »  
><em>

_Elle leur jeta un regard de côté, puis, ajouta après quelques secondes :  
><em>

_« Il est évident que je garde cela pour les Nationales. Le clou du spectacle, bien entendu. »  
><em>

_Santana mima une pendaison. Mercedes secoua la tête avec un sourire incrédule.  
><em>

_« Et les mecs alors ? demanda Puck. C'est bien beau tout ça, mini-Barbra, mais je trouve qu'ici, les fille sont beaucoup trop mises en valeur... »  
><em>

_Tina lui jeta un regard assassin.  
><em>

_« Pourquoi pas une chanson pop pour nous ? proposa Artie avec un aimable sourire. Du Justin Timberlake ou quelque-chose dans le style...  
><em>

_- C'est ça, et puis vous voulez pas non plus qu'on vienne passer l'aspirateur dans vos loges après ? gronda Santana. Vos chansons de boys-band, vous pouvez vous les carrer dans le -...  
><em>

_- Assez ! » s'exclama Rachel d'une voix stridente.  
><em>

_Cela eut un effet modéré. Puck s'esclaffa, Mike resta impassible, Sam haussa les épaules, Artie leva les mains en signe de défense... et Santana, Mercedes et Tina marmonnèrent des paroles inintelligibles, d'où parfois ressortaient des « Acafellas », « hara kiri », « Beyoncé » parfaitement éloquents. Brittany se contentait d'observer tout cela d'un œil attentif, une main posée sur le genou de Santana.  
><em>

_« Je pense que vous avez tous raison, tempéra Rachel. Vous avez chacun des revendications et c'est compréhensible. Nous sommes justement là... pour les faire concorder et mettre tout le monde d'accord ! »  
><em>

_Et sur ces mots, elle donna un petit coup de marteau sur son tabouret. Elle avait retrouvé l'instrument dans les cartons du club d'abstinence (fermé depuis sa vaine et courte réouverture de l'an dernier) et l'avait amoureusement gardé en vue d'un emploi prochain. Ce moment était venu.  
><em>

_Cependant, et c'était à prévoir, son comportement autoritaire suscitait de l'agacement chez les autres membres du Glee Club. Plus les secondes passaient et plus Mercedes se renfrognait, malgré les efforts évidents qu'elle faisait pour ne pas fixer la cheftaine d'un œil un peu trop noir. Quant à Santana, bien sûr, elle enchaînait pique sur pique.  
><em>

_Rachel ne se laissa pas décourager.  
><em>

_« Nous savons très bien ce que cela veut dire, soupira Mike après un moment. Les plus talentueux devant, les moins exubérants derrière. Allez, Rachel, je sais que tu veux faire de ton mieux, mais finissons-en. Du moment que j'ai mon solo de danse, je suis content.  
><em>

_- J'en réclame un aussi ! » s'exclama Brittany avec un pétillant sourire.  
><em>

_Les mains de Rachel se crispèrent autour du marteau, dont elle donna de nouveau quelques coups machinaux. Malgré tout, elle leur décocha à tous deux un sourire flamboyant, tandis qu'elle leur lançait d'un air superbe :  
><em>

_« C'est entendu. »  
><em>

_Santana sortit un magazine people de son sac et se mit à le feuilleter d'un air ennuyé. Mercedes leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Tina fit de son mieux pour cacher sa hâte. N'y tentant plus, elle demanda finalement :  
><em>

_« Ne pourrions-nous pas faire tout cela sans les absents ? De toute façon, Monsieur Schue trouvera bien quelque-chose à nous faire chanter. Attendons lundi.  
><em>

_- On doit dîner avec ses parents, traduisit Mike d'un air désolé. On ne peut pas arriver en retard. »  
><em>

_Rachel les contempla avec désarroi.  
><em>

_« C'est justement Monsieur Schue qui m'a demandée de tous vous rassembler ce soir ! Il y a trop de désaccords et plus assez de temps ! Les Régionales sont dans un peu plus de trois semaines ! Du nerf, que diable !  
><em>

_- Je veux chanter du Bob Dylan ! piailla Puck.  
><em>

_- Et moi autre chose que la note de fin pour une fois, s'agaça Mercedes. Mais ça, je le dis depuis le début...  
><em>

_- Je veux un cocktail bien frais, » grogna Santana en continuant de parcourir son magazine d'un œil absorbé.  
><em>

_Un__ brouhaha s'éleva aussitôt du petit groupe. Cette assemblée était un désastre, pensa Rachel. Cependant, elle l'avait prévu. Elle ne se démonterait pas si facilement. _

_Se levant de son piano, elle s'approcha à grandes enjambées de Santana et sans lui laisser le temps de broncher, lui arracha le magazine des mains. Elle répondit à la moue hostile de la brune par un regard sévère.  
><em>

_« Nous ne pouvons pas nous disperser ! articula-t-elle avec passion. Concentrons-nous ! Cela ne devrait prendre qu'une heure !  
><em>

_- Une heure ? » gémit Sam.  
><em>

_Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Au même moment, une des portes s'ouvrit à la volée et Finn entra dans la salle, à bout de souffle.  
><em>

_« Pardon... bredouilla-t-il. Je devais... le coach Beiste... match... vestiaires... »  
><em>

_Chacun hocha la tête comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était parfaitement compréhensible. Il laissa tomber son sac dans un coin et s'approchant de Rachel, l'embrassa rapidement.  
><em>

_« Est-ce que... commencez ? demanda-t-il en passant en revue les auditeurs peu attentifs d'un œil égaré.  
><em>

_- Non, on t'attendait justement... dit Rachel.  
><em>

_- Et Quinn, compléta Mercedes.  
><em>

_- Elle n'est pas là ? s'inquiéta le garçon.  
><em>

_- Elle va arriver, dit Artie.  
><em>

_- Justement... » ajouta Rachel d'un air soudain hésitant.  
><em>

_Elle posa le magazine people de Santana sur le piano, au grand désespoir de cette dernière, et conduisit Finn jusqu'à une chaise, où il s'assit docilement.  
><em>

_« Voilà... J'avais une suggestion, » reprit-elle en se plaçant au centre du U.  
><em>

_Elle jeta un regard de côté à Finn, qui, bien que ne sachant absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait - et essayant encore laborieusement de reprendre son souffle, l'encouragea à continuer d'un hochement de tête.  
><em>

_« Je sais que nous voulons tous briller... reprit Rachel en balayant son public du regard. Ce sont nos dernières Régionales, notre avant-dernière compétition, et après cela, hormis Tina et Artie, nous prendrons tous des chemins différents... »  
><em>

_Puck acquiesça, anormalement attentif. Cela arracha un sourire amusé à Sam et Mike.  
><em>

_« Et je sais, Santana, que tu aimerais avoir un solo... » poursuivit la brunette en désignant la concernée d'un geste de la main.  
><em>

_Celle-ci se retint de dire quoi que ce soit pour lui permettre de poursuivre.  
><em>

_« Et... vous savez tous que moi aussi j'aimerais avoir un solo... Alors, pour éviter les conflits, la décision logique serait de ne donner de solo à personne... Nous l'avons appris au cours de nos années passées tous ensemble, difficilement souvent, à contre-cœur parfois : avant d'être des talents individuels, nous sommes un groupe. Alors, nous pourrions faire tout au plus un duo, mais dans la majorité une performance collective.  
><em>

_- Ça marche très bien pour les Vocal Adrenaline, acquiesça Artie. Faisons ça.  
><em>

_- Il faut qu'on les écrase... » ajouta Mercedes d'un air meurtrier.  
><em>

_Rachel approuva d'un hochement de tête mais s'efforça de ne pas perdre le fil de sa pensée. Plus les secondes passaient, et plus sa nervosité était perceptible. Elle avait __commencé à se tordre les mains dans tous les sens, et c'était tout juste si elle ne dansait pas d'un pied sur l'autre.  
><em>

_« Mais... je pensais à autre chose... ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Je pensais que... compte tenu de la situation, nous... _nous pourrions donner le solo à Quinn. _»  
><em>

_Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce. Même Santana était trop estomaquée pour protester. Les garçons lorgnèrent Rachel avec incrédulité. Quant à Brittany et Tina, elles étaient passablement confuses, malgré leurs efforts manifestes pour comprendre le charabia dont venait de les gratifier l'étoile du Glee Club. Mercedes parut y réfléchir pendant un instant, puis lança d'une voix sèche qui n'admettait pas de réplique :  
><em>

« Quoi ? » _  
><em>

_Rachel lui sourit d'un air hésitant.  
><em>

_« Quelle situation ? parvint finalement à bredouiller Santana.  
><em>

_- On ne peut pas faire ça, s'insurgea de nouveau Mercedes.  
><em>

_- C'est... impensable, ajouta Tina.  
><em>

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses qu'on devrait faire ça ? » demanda Finn.  
><em>

_Contrairement aux autres, son ton était plus curieux que perplexe. Cela encouragea Rachel et, après l'avoir remercié d'un sourire, elle refit face aux autres :  
><em>

_« Je m'attendais à ce que ma proposition soulève des protestations...  
><em>

_- Tu m'étonnes ! lança Santana, farouche.  
><em>

_- _Mais... _poursuivit Rachel, levant les mains pour lui faire signe de lui laisser au moins cette chance de s'exprimer. Mais Quinn mérite ce solo.  
><em>

_- C'est une blague, grogna Mercedes.  
><em>

_- L'apocalypse est proche, soupira Santana d'un air dramatique.  
><em>

_- Je t'avoue... que j'ai du mal à comprendre, » marmonna Sam.  
><em>

_L'air du blond était si absorbé qu'il paraissait sur le point d'exploser à force de trop réfléchir. L'observant à la dérobée, Tina parut le prendre en pitié. Elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.  
><em>

_« Écoute... Rachel... reprit Mercedes, et elle essaya de parler d'une voix calme. Tu sais... que je t'adore... »  
><em>

_Rachel acquiesça craintivement.  
><em>

_« Heinhein, lança aussitôt Mercedes. Je veux que tu approuves avec plus de conviction. Hoche la tête à t'en démonter la colonne vertébrale. »  
><em>

_Rachel acquiesça plus frénétiquement, un sourire intimidé plaqué sur le visage.  
><em>

_« Voilà... se félicita Mercedes. Bref. Rachel, tu sais que je t'adore. Et tu sais aussi que je déteste quand tu prends les choses en main... surtout quand je considère que tout ça n'est pas forcément légitime. Ok ? »  
><em>

_Rachel fit oui de la tête.  
><em>

_« D'accord, dit Mercedes. Maintenant, laissons cela de côté. On s'en fiche que je t'adore ou bien que je désapprouve certaines de tes tendances. Là n'est pas le problème. Le problème - le _gros problème _- ... c'est qu'on va tout faire foirer si on t'écoute. »  
><em>

_Au ton amical avait fait place un timbre sec. Rachel croisa machinalement les bras sur sa poitrine, se préparant à s'en prendre plein la figure. Mercedes la fixa un instant, puis reprit :  
><em>

_« Soyons clairs... D'abord... 1) est-ce que tu veux nous faire perdre les Régionales ? »  
><em>

_Elle émit une nouvelle pause. Un silence presque religieux planait dans la salle de chorale.  
><em>

_« Réponds à ma question, dit Mercedes d'un air impatient. Est-ce que tu veux nous faire perdre les Régionales ?  
><em>

_- Non... balbutia Rachel. Bien sûr que non...  
><em>

_- Alors pourquoi vouloir donner le solo à_ Quinn _? C'est une des voix les plus faibles du Glee Club... Comment veux-tu convaincre des juges avec ça ? Pour les Communales encore, d'accord, je n'aurais rien dit... Mais les_ Régionales _? C'est beaucoup trop sérieux pour que je te laisse gâcher notre dernière année de compétition par un acte de charité __mal placé.  
><em>

_- Ce n'est pas de la charité, répliqua Rachel, soudain offusquée.  
><em>

_- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? renifla Santana.  
><em>

_- Peu importe, dit Mercedes en lui jetant un bref regard. Ça m'amène à... 2) tu ne trouves pas ça un peu injuste ? Ne parlons pas de moi, ou même de toi, d'accord... Tu ne penses pas que Quinn est la dernière personne à mériter un solo ? Prenons Tina par exemple... Pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas ? Ou Sam ? Ou Mike ? Ou Brittany ? Pourquoi pas eux ?  
><em>

_- Je-...  
><em>

_- Non, laisse-moi finir. »  
><em>

_Une certaine colère avait émergé dans le ton de Mercedes.  
><em>

_« Je comprends, Rachel : tu es une bonne poire. Parfois, tu laisses de côté ton envie de briller pour faire des bonnes actions sans réfléchir aux conséquences. C'est bien. C'est bien d'être généreuse comme ça. Mais à trop l'être, ça peut te jouer des tours.  
><em>

_- Je le sais, rétorqua Rachel, piquée au vif.  
><em>

_- Ce n'est pas une leçon de morale que je te fais, s'empressa de préciser Mercedes. C'est mon point de vue... et si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord, il parlera après. En tout cas, je vois dix autres personnes qui mériteraient un solo plus qu'elle dans cette pièce. Sachant que nous ne sommes que sept, cela en dit long... Par exemple... toi. Ok, tu chantes tout le temps, trop souvent, mais c'est justifié. Ça me fait mal au cœur - même encore aujourd'hui - de le dire mais tu es la plus à même de nous faire gagner les Régionales, puis les Nationales. Je veux bien courber l'échine si ça peut nous amener la victoire. Pour moi, c'est justifié. Mais Quinn ? Sérieusement ? Elle participe pratiquement contre son gré au Glee Club.  
><em>

_- Personne ne la force à venir, justifia maladroitement Rachel.  
><em>

_- Bien sûr que non. Mais cela fait-il une différence ? Est-ce que je suis la seule à oublier qu'elle est là des fois tellement elle ne fait rien ? »  
><em>

_Quelques têtes acquiescèrent.  
><em>

_« Qui est allé dans les maisons de retraite à Noël afin de collecter assez d'argent pour notre bus ? Qui se bat toutes les semaines et chante devant les autres pour prouver qu'il a sa place ici ? Qui met toute sa passion dans la chorale ? Qui prend le Glee Club à cœur ? Sûrement pas elle. Elle ne fait rien, Rachel. Elle ne nous apporte rien. C'est à peine si elle ne méprise pas la chorale. Et je ne dis pas cela contre elle, c'est simplement la vérité. Elle a été tellement peu présente depuis le début de l'année que j'en viens à me demander si son absence ferait une quelconque différence. J'ai honte d'avoir de pareilles pensées, parce-que Dieu sait que je respecte Quinn après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Et est-ce que je suis la seule ? »  
><em>

_Mercedes tourna la tête à droite, à gauche. Santana et Brittany n'acquiescèrent pas, cependant la première affichait un air agacé confirmant le fond de sa pensée. __Quant à la seconde, elle paraissait désolée de se découvrir si d'accord avec Mercedes. Artie et Mike hochèrent gravement la tête, Tina détourna les yeux, Finn et Sam esquissèrent une moue embêtée. Seul Puck ne fit pas le moindre geste, se refusant à exprimer son avis._

_Rachel avait recommencé à se tortiller les doigts. Elle s'était attendue à cela. Et pourtant l'argumentation de Mercedes était si vraie et si juste qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Peut-être avait-elle eu faux... Peut-être s'était-elle laissée aveuglée, sous le coup de l'émotion..._

_« Finn ? »_

_Ce fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire. Elle jeta un regard de côté au garçon, dans l'attente d'une réponse, à la recherche d'un quelconque soutien. Son copain se gratta la tête, parut réfléchir encore quelques secondes, puis murmura :_

_« Je crois que Mercedes a raison. »  
><em>

_Le cœur de Rachel eut un raté. De toute évidence, elle ne réussit pas à cacher son désarroi, car Finn s'empressa de se justifier :  
><em>

_« Quinn n'a pas fait grand-chose pour le Glee Club cette année. Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'a __rien fait. Et je ne dis pas qu'elle ne mérite pas du tout ce solo. Mais... je pense que si on doit donner un solo à quelqu'un, il y en a d'autres qui devraient l'avoir. Mais pas elle. En plus... sa voix n'est pas assez forte. Elle pourrait nous faire perdre. »  
><em>

_Rachel eut l'impression de se prendre un couteau dans le dos. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle eut envie d'insulter Finn. Copieusement. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il pût dire de pareilles choses. Elle ne comprenait pas que tous les autres pussent être si réticents... Enfin si, elle comprenait. Mais tout de même. Elle ne comprenait pas.  
><em>

_« Est-ce que j'étais la seule à être là... hier... dans cette même pièce ? » bafouilla-t-elle, indignée.  
><em>

_Les autres la dévisagèrent, silencieux.  
><em>

_« Répondez ! cria-t-elle, au comble de l'énervement.  
><em>

_- On était là, dit Mercedes.  
><em>

_- Alors ? »  
><em>

_Alors rien. Toujours le même silence. Cela ne l'en agaça que davantage.  
><em>

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez être si aveuglés par vos a priori ! fulmina-t-elle. D'accord, Mercedes, tout ce que tu as dit est juste... Mais c'est aussi faux. »  
><em>

_Mercedes et Tina échangèrent un regard.  
><em>

_« Quinn s'est levée... hier... Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a ressenti ce brusque besoin de s'exprimer, mais elle s'est levée. Et elle a chanté... devant vous tous. Devant nous tous. Elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis un an. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, c'était avec... »  
><em>

_Avec moi.  
><em>

_Rachel déglutit péniblement, incapable de poursuivre. Elle fit de son mieux pour rassembler ses pensées et reprit :  
><em>

_« Vous étiez tous là. Moi, j'étais là. Je l'ai vue chanter. Quelle chanson ? »  
><em>

_Elle connaissait la réponse mais elle voulait qu'ils le disent.  
><em>

_« _Echo, _finit par répondre Sam.  
><em>

_- Jason Walker, compléta Mike.  
><em>

_- _Exactement ! _s'exclama Rachel, et elle parla avec tant d'énergie que Finn eut un mouvement de recul, surpris. Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu à ce moment-là ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? Est-ce que c'était une fille avec une voix faiblarde et un charisme nul ? Est-ce que c'était un vilain petit canard, un mouton noir, une personne dépourvue d'une once de talent ? »  
><em>

_Elle se tut, le temps d'observer les réactions des autres. Ils la fixaient, muets. Le sang battait à ses tempes. Elle avait tous ces mots qui se bousculaient dans son crâne. Cependant, elle devait les choisir, ne pas se laisser dépasser.  
><em>

_« Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, d'accord ? reprit-elle avec rage. Je n'en ai aucune idée, aucun de vous ne le sait peut-être ! Mais vous avez vu comme j'ai vu, entendu comme j'ai entendu ! Et vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est cette fille qui pourrait nous faire perdre les Régionales ? Vous le croyez vraiment ?  
><em>

_- Ce n'est pas pareil, Rachel, commença Sam. On ne peut-...  
><em>

_- C'était magnifique, » l'interrompit Mike.  
><em>

_Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Il ne sembla pas y faire attention et continua de regarder Rachel d'un air légèrement pris au dépourvu.  
><em>

_« Tu as raison, c'était magnifique, répéta-t-il. Peut-être... peut-être qu'on pourrait prendre le risque de lui donner le solo.  
><em>

_- N'importe-quoi ! bougonna Santana. Tu n'es pas objective, Berry ! Je t'ai vue chialer à la fin !  
><em>

_- Toi aussi ! » s'exclama Rachel en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle.  
><em>

_Santana se figea sur sa chaise et la fixa avec des yeux de merlans frits.  
><em>

_« Je n'avais pas l'intention de recourir à la délation pour faire valoir mes arguments, mais il semble bien que j'y sois obligée. Santana, tu as pleuré. Noah, il me semble bien que tu reniflais de façon suspecte. Quant à Mercedes, tu ne paraissais pas la trouver si nulle à __cet instant-ci. Et je suis la première à l'avouer : oui, ça m'a touchée. Plus que je ne voudrais bien l'admettre sans doute... mais c'est vrai. C'est pour ça que je vous fais cette proposition aujourd'hui. Je pense que Quinn mérite ce solo. Je le pense de tout mon cœur. Peut-être que vous n'avez pas exactement vu ce que j'ai vu. Peut-être que tu as raison Mercedes ; peut-être que c'est par charité que je veux accorder ça à Quinn. Et alors ? Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ? Je crois que Quinn a souffert et qu'elle continue de souffrir. Et bien qu'elle ne s'investisse pratiquement plus dans la chorale, je pense que chanter comme ça, ça peut l'aider à s'exprimer. Et ça peut nous aider à ne pas l'oublier, à ne pas la négliger. Cela peut nous être bénéfique et lui être bénéfique. Nous ne perdrons pas les Régionales à cause d'elle. Nous les gagnerons _grâce _à elle. Je vous le promets. Et vous savez à quel point la victoire est quelque-chose d'important pour moi. Je ne dirais pas ça à la légère... si ? Je ne risquerais pas nos chances comme ça sans être sûre de ce que je dis. Peut-être que je ne suis pas objective, mais peut-être aussi que les juges et les spectateurs ressentiront ce que j'ai ressenti hier quand ils verront Quinn sur scène. Je veux qu'ils le ressentent. La voix de Quinn est douce et pas très puissante, mais elle est belle, et Quinn l'est encore plus quand elle _s'exprime. _Est-ce que... Est-ce que je suis la seule à le penser ? »  
><em>

_Un silence.  
><em>

_Rachel se tut, essoufflée. Elle avait les joues rouges, et chaud, terriblement chaud. Elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait. S'ils n'étaient pas de son avis maintenant, cela ne servait plus à rien de se battre. Rachel avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait. Vraiment.  
><em>

_Elle balaya les autres membres du Glee Club du regard, osant tout juste les fixer dans les yeux. Peut-être s'était-elle laissée emporter... Les avaient-elles effrayés ? On lui avait souvent dit qu'elle ressemblait à une psychopathe sur le point de commettre un triple-homicide lorsqu'elle parlait de quelque-chose qui la passionnait... Bon, _Santana _le lui avait dit. Est-ce que c'était un point de vue valable ?  
><em>

_« T'as pas tort... grogna cette même Santana avec réticence. On peut peut-être faire un geste.  
><em>

_- Oui, acquiesça Brittany. C'était très beau quand Quinn a chanté hier. Je veux bien que tout le monde voit son talent aux Régionales.  
><em>

_- Emballé c'est pesé... » ajouta Puck d'un ton bourru.  
><em>

_Les autres ne disaient rien mais paraissaient d'accord. Même Mercedes avait l'air convaincu. Elle souriait à demi, essayant de garder un vague air réticent... sans succès.  
><em>

_« Très bien, Rachel... dit Artie. Je crois que nous pouvons tous ravaler nos protestations.  
><em>

_- Quelle éloquence, » ajoutèrent pompeusement Sam et Mike.  
><em>

_Finn ne disait rien mais le sourire fier dont il la gratifiait réchauffa le cœur de Rachel.  
><em>

_« D'accord... murmura-t-elle d'un air soulagé qu'elle ne chercha même pas à cacher. Alors c'est décidé... Le solo va à Quinn... Quelle chanson ?  
><em>

_- On verra, » dit Santana, balayant cette information d'un geste désinvolte de la main.  
><em>

_Rachel acquiesça machinalement.  
><em>

_« Je pense que c'est vraiment la bonne décision, dit-elle. Je suis contente que vous m'ayez écoutée...  
><em>

_- Mais on t'écoute toujours, mini-Barbra, répliqua Puck. Suffit de ne pas être trop hystérique... et tyrannique. »  
><em>

_Rachel lui jeta un regard qui se voulait vexé mais cela tomba à plat.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce qui est une bonne décision ? » demanda une voix suave.  
><em>

_Les jambes de Rachel lui firent défaut et elle manqua s'écrouler alors qu'elle faisait volte-face. Quinn se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, légèrement essoufflée. __Elle balaya les personnes présentes dans la pièce d'un regard indéchiffrable, puis, reporta son attention sur Rachel. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire et lança d'un air joyeux :_

_« On a décidé de te donner le solo pour les Régionales ! »_

_La jeune fille blonde fronça les sourcils, puis s'avança de quelques pas mesurés, refermant la porte avec délicatesse derrière elle.  
><em>

_« Pardon ? murmura-t-elle.  
><em>

_- Le solo. Pour les Régionales, répéta Rachel avec un large sourire. Il est pour toi. »  
><em>

_Quinn plissa les yeux, hésitant vraisemblablement entre le scepticisme et la surprise.  
><em>

_« D'accord... finit-elle par chuchoter. Bon... »  
><em>

_Elle s'approcha du piano et s'arrêtant devant, dit d'une voix égale :  
><em>

_« Excusez-moi pour mon retard... Formalités administratives... »  
><em>

_Le silence lui répondit. Elle haussa un sourcil.  
><em>

_« Eh bien... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous allez me dire qui a eu ce maudit solo à la fin ?  
><em>

_- Mais c'est toi, bon Dieu ! Atterris ! s'agaça Santana.  
><em>

_- Bien sûr, dit Quinn avec un sourire ironique. Et comment cela s'est-il décidé ? »  
><em>

_Un silence succéda à sa question. Rachel sentit soudain que tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle. Elle ne trouva pas quoi dire, et l'air perplexe de la blonde ne fit que s'en accroître davantage.  
><em>

_« Ça a été voté à l'unanimité ! s'exclama soudain Puck. Félicitations, Baby Mama !  
><em>

_- Wouhou ! hulula Sam.  
><em>

_- Bravo ! lancèrent Mercedes, Tina et Brittany en chœur.  
><em>

_- Champagne ! » ajoutèrent Artie et Mike.  
><em>

_La concernée esquissa une moue désorientée. Rachel se força à sourire.  
><em>

_« C'est vrai, Quinn, dit-elle. Tu n'as plus qu'à choisir quoi chanter. On peut t'aider si tu veux. J'ai déjà quelques idées d'ailleurs... »  
><em>

_Elle se retint d'aller chercher ses partitions sur le piano. Pas de précipitation...  
><em>

_« Très bien... dit Quinn. Si vous voulez vous saborder... je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient... »  
><em>

_Déposant son sac au sol, elle s'assit à côté de Finn.  
><em>

_« Et comment ça se passe pour le reste de la performance ? » demanda-t-elle en levant des yeux intéressés vers Rachel.  
><em>

_Et malgré tout ce détachement, toute cette indifférence, la brunette discerna une lueur au fond des pupilles impénétrables de Quinn. Une lueur qui trahissait sa joie à l'idée d'avoir été choisie pour chanter aux Régionales. Cela arracha à Rachel un sourire effrayant d'allégresse.  
><em>

_« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! » claironna-t-elle en se dirigeant d'une démarche péniblement contrôlée vers le piano. _

...

...

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire alors ? »

Rachel battit des paupières, désorientée.

« Pardon ? » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle avait les joues en feu. Puck la regardait avec un léger sourire, qui, pour une fois, n'avait rien de moqueur. Il y avait au contraire quelque-chose de rassurant au fond de ce rictus. Comme une volonté pour le garçon à la crête de se racheter pour le dilemme qu'il avait imposé à Rachel.

« On peut pas choisir, expliqua-t-il. Tu me demandes pour qui je m'inquiète le plus, Finn, ou Quinn, ou n'importe-qui d'autre... et moi je te réponds que je m'inquiète pour le Glee Club. J'espère juste que tout le monde va bien. C'est tout. »

Rachel le dévisagea, hébétée. Elle se força à hocher la tête.

« Oui... Moi aussi. »

Et elle sourit d'un air absent.

A cet instant, un grondement sourd résonna autour d'eux, et une force invisible secoua le conduit. Saisi d'un réflexe, Sam se redressa brusquement. Il se cogna aussitôt au plafond avec un cri de douleur. Alarmé, Puck se tourna en direction de la galerie, dans l'attente de la horde. Mais il était évident que ce n'était pas elle qui émettait ce bruit. Cela provenait de beaucoup plus loin. Et c'était peu rassurant.

« Un tremblement de terre ? » demanda Rachel, inquiète.

Puck et Sam ne répondirent pas, aux aguets.

« Allons-y, proposa le blond. Maintenant. On s'est assez reposés comme ça. »

Puck acquiesça.

« Avant que le tunnel ne nous tombe sur la tête, » conclut-il d'un air sombre.

Rachel retint un hoquet terrifié.

« Tu peux avancer toute seule ? » demanda le jeune homme en lui jetant un regard de côté.

Sam rassemblait déjà leurs affaires, les rangeant dans le sac.

« Bien sûr, répliqua aussitôt Rachel d'un air vexé. Je ne suis pas un pauvre petit poussin sans défenses.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Puck en haussant les épaules. Je me disais que ça te reposerait si je te portais.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer, Noah.

- Très bien, Altesse. Allons-y alors. »

...

...

...

« Ok, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que _ça ?_ cria Santana alors que la secousse faisait bouger les murs autour d'elles, envoyant des éclats de roche rebondir sur leurs casques.

- Je sais pas mais on s'en fiche ! » hurla Brittany d'une voix essoufflée.

La pétillante blonde avait retrouvé un semblant de forme et gambadait en tête, mouvant ses longues jambes avec une agilité qui lui correspondait, davantage en tout cas que les titubations dont elle avait été capable dans les dernières heures. Il fallait dire aussi que les créatures qui les poursuivaient étaient une motivation supplémentaire.

« Vous avez conscience qu'elles sont sur le point de nous rattraper, n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclama Quinn.

Comme pour lui donner tort, derrière elle les bêtes s'arrêtèrent brusquement. L'instant d'après, elles rebroussaient chemin en émettant des bruits trahissant leur peur, alors-même que la secousse qui remuait le boyau s'atténuait progressivement.

Cependant, les trois jeunes femmes ne ralentirent pas. Le tunnel s'était légèrement élargi, leur permettant de courir en étant à peine courbées. Elles en profitèrent pour prendre un peu d'avance.

« Ah... voilà qui tombe bien ! » commenta Santana en jetant un coup d'œil en arrière.

Leurs poursuivants n'étaient déjà plus visibles. On n'entendait plus que leurs lointains piaillements.

Brittany, elle, n'osa pas se retourner. Elle se concentrait sur le boyau qui se poursuivait, toujours, et qui n'aboutissait à rien. Elle pouvait se trouver face à un gouffre d'un moment à l'autre... Elle devait faire attention à où elle mettait les pieds...

Maintenant que la douleur à son épaule s'était légèrement atténuée et qu'elle avait pu manger quelque-chose, l'abattement et la faiblesse qui avaient saisi Brittany paraissaient lointains. D'abord, fuir. Puis, chercher un moyen de retrouver les autres. Ou en tout cas de se préserver jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent. Elle y parviendrait. Brittany S. Pierce y croyait.

Elle n'avait pas fait tous ces stages de spéléologie pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait des compétences. Elle avait des capacités. Si même avec une épaule blessée et plusieurs jours d'extrêmes conditions derrière elle, elle était encore capable de cavaler, c'était qu'il y avait quelque-chose. N'avait-elle pas été capitaine des Cheerios ? N'avait-elle pas mené les pompom-girls à la victoire lors de son ultime année de lycée ? N'avait-elle pas chorégraphié les danses du Glee Club avec Mike ? N'avait-elle pas réussi à faire fonctionner sa relation avec Santana malgré les obstacles ? N'avait-elle pas eu son diplôme, en dépit de tout ce qui se disait sur elle ?

N'était-elle pas parvenue à se construire une vie agréable ?

_Et qu'en reste-t-il maintenant ?_ sifflota quelqu'un à son oreille.

Sa jambe droite la lâcha soudain et elle partit en avant avec un cri.

« BRITTANY ! » entendit-elle Quinn et Santana hurler d'une même voix derrière elle.

Elle tourneboula jusqu'à une des parois et resta un instant là, groggy. L'éclat de sa lampe ne lui renvoyait que la roche sous son nez.

« Britt... Ça va ? Réponds-moi... _Britt !_ »

Brittany se redressa et leva des yeux étourdis vers les visages anxieux des deux autres. Puis, baissant la tête, elle effleura machinalement la jambe qui lui avait fait défaut. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé cet instant de dysfonctionnement... Cela se confirma lorsqu'elle n'eut aucune difficulté à se relever. Cependant, le boyau dansa pendant plusieurs secondes devant ses yeux voilés. Cela ne fit qu'accroître l'inquiétude de ses camarades. Elle sentit la main de Santana qui s'enroulait autour de sa taille, se préparant déjà à l'aider. Elle entendit les murmures de la brune à son oreille. Et doucement, silencieusement, Brittany se dégagea.

« Ça va aller... » bredouilla-t-elle.

C'était vrai. Elle papillonna des yeux. Le boyau était de nouveau immobile. Elle tapota son épaule blessée d'un geste mécanique. Les bandages étaient légèrement humides sous ses doigts, mais le saignement avait cessé. Ne restait qu'un vague étourdissement qui ne ressurgissait que par intermittences... comme quelques instants plus tôt.

Derrière elles, le silence. Effrayées par l'étrange phénomène qui avait secoué la grotte tout entière, les bêtes étaient portées disparues. Mais Brittany pensa qu'elles attendaient, terrées dans un coin, et elle refit précipitamment face au reste du boyau. Elle essayait de se rappeler de cet endroit mais elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu sur les plans de la caverne. Saisie par un nouveau moment de flottement, elle tituba vers la droite. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Quinn qui la rattrapa, enroulant un bras attentif autour de son dos.

Elle allait bien... Brittany allait bien. Elle ne comprenait pas que son corps ne lui répondît pas convenablement. Elles devaient poursuivre. Brittany le pouvait.

« Donnez-moi de l'eau... balbutia-t-elle. J'ai soif... »

Quinn détacha la gourde qui pendait à sa ceinture et la lui tendit. Il ne restait presque plus rien à l'intérieur. Une gorgée, tout au plus. Brittany eut l'impression de n'avoir rien bu du tout lorsqu'elle redonna la gourde vide à la blonde, qui la soutenait toujours. De toute façon, ce n'était pas la soif le problème...

Alors qu'était-ce donc ?

« Ton épaule... murmura Santana. Est-ce qu'elle... ?

- Non ! » répliqua Brittany avec force.

Une fureur sourde la gagnait. Elle allait mieux. _Elle allait mieux. _

« Ce n'est plus la peine de courir, dit Quinn. On n'a qu'à marcher.

- Je peux courir ! s'exclama Brittany. Ça va mieux ! »

Quinn la regarda, silencieuse, puis murmura d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant :

« Nous sommes toutes fatiguées, Britt. Si on continue comme ça, on ne fera pas trois mètres de plus. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air fatigué, pensa Brittany. Certes, elle était égratignée et boueuse et pleine de sueur. Mais elle avait l'air en pleine forme. Au fond des yeux ambrés, brillait une flamme. Oui, Quinn avait l'air très bien.

Brittany en éprouva de la frustration.

« Tu n'es pas fatiguée, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu mens. Vous mentez pour me faire plaisir. Je vais bien. Je vais très bien. Et c'est moi la chef d'expédition ! Alors c'est moi qui décide... laissez-moi ! »

Elle se dégagea avec toute la brutalité dont elle était capable. Mais, la seconde d'après, ce fut à Santana de la rattraper pour lui éviter de s'écraser au sol. Brittany sentit les mains qui se refermaient autour de son ventre, l'enserrant dans un étau dont elle aurait pu facilement se défaire. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

C'était Santana.

« Tu es fatiguée, Britt... » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Brittany la sentait qui se serrait contre elle, contre son dos. Pour compenser leur différence de taille, Santana avait appuyé la tête sur l'épaule intacte de sa copine.

« Je ne suis pas fatiguée... » répliqua faiblement la pétillante blonde.

Se sentant intruse dans pareil moment, Quinn se détourna légèrement afin de surveiller le boyau.

« Si... Bien sûr que si... »

Le souffle de Santana lui chatouillait la nuque. Brittany se décrispa imperceptiblement malgré sa réticence.

« Tu es fatiguée... Et moi je suis un peu moins fatiguée... peut-être. Mais toi, tu sais ce que tu as en plus ?

- Mon épaule ne me fait presque plus mal ! gronda Brittany.

- Je sais... D'accord... Mais...

- Mais rien du tout, bougonna la blonde. Arrête de me traiter comme une gamine. Je dirige l'expédition et c'est à moi de prendre soin de vous, pas le contraire. Maintenant, laisse-moi. Si ça se trouve, les monstres peuvent arriver d'un instant à l'autre. »

Santana refusa d'obéir. Elle resta là, serrant Brittany dans ses bras, et après un moment de flottement, sa voix résonna de nouveau au milieu de l'atmosphère pesante et moite. Ce n'était qu'un chuchotis, à peine plus qu'un souffle d'air.

« Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit à quel point tu avais peur pour moi ? Et tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que pour moi c'était la même chose ? »

Brittany n'acquiesça pas.

« Si tu fais n'importe-quoi, ta blessure pourrait s'aggraver... Peut-être même qu'elle est déjà en train de s'infecter. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je suis morte d'inquiétude. Est-ce que tu en as seulement conscience ?

- Si tu essayes de me faire culpabiliser... marmonna Brittany.

- J'ai peur, Britt. Si je te perdais, j'en mourrais... »

Quinn serra les dents, essaya de prendre son mal en patience, froissa un peu sa combinaison pour faire mine de ne rien entendre.

« Je sais ce que ça fait, répliqua la pétillante blonde. Tu ne crois pas que quand tu es tombée avec Quinn j'ai eu assez peur comme ça ?

- Je sais, murmura Santana. Je sais, et je suis désolée. Je serai plus prudente. On ne recommencera à se disputer que quand on sera sorties de là, d'accord ?

- C'est faux.

- Bon, je ne garantis rien... Mais je peux te promettre que je vais essayer de faire un peu plus attention à moi. Et toi, tu peux faire pareil. Ça veut dire qu'on arrête de courir et qu'on marche pour récupérer un peu. Et ça veut dire aussi que tu arrêtes de jouer avec ta santé.

- Je ne joue avec rien du tout. C'est vous qui me prenez pour un chiot. »

La réplique boudeuse de Brittany arracha un sourire à Santana.

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire... murmura-t-elle d'un ton narquois.

- Je ne suis pas un chiot.

- Non. C'est vrai. Tu es _mon_ chiot, haha.

- San... »

Un silence succéda au soupir vaincu de Brittany. Peut-être était-ce mieux... Elle devait bien l'admettre de toute façon : elle avait du mal à marcher droit, alors courir... c'était hors de question pour l'instant.

« On y va ? » demanda Quinn.

Les deux autres relevèrent les yeux et croisèrent son regard mi-embarrassé, mi-anxieux. Brittany acquiesça et se libéra de Santana, qui ne put contenir un grognement frustré. Quinn réajusta le sac sur ses épaules et se remit en marche, essayant de dissimuler son trouble après avoir assisté à un moment qui la regardait si peu.

Elle connaissait Brittany et Santana depuis longtemps, leur intimité presque indécente tout autant, cependant, la gêne était la même. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce-qu'elle se sentait effroyablement seule dans ce genre d'instants ; elle ne savait pas si c'était parce-que voir ses amies si utiles l'une à l'autre lui donnait l'impression de n'avoir fait qu'agir stupidement envers Rachel ; elle ne savait pas si c'était de la jalousie, du regret, du malaise. Elle ne savait rien et ne voulait rien savoir.

La troisième roue du carrosse. Voilà ce qu'elle était depuis que Santana avait fait la connaissance de Brittany. Elle avait mis du temps à s'en accommoder, et encore aujourd'hui il lui arrivait d'en éprouver un certain déplaisir... ou autre chose. Quelque-chose comme de la tristesse.

« Quinn ? »

Elle se retourna à demi. Un bras enroulé autour de l'épaule de Santana, Brittany vint se mettre à sa hauteur en titubant. Son visage pâlissait de nouveau et l'éclat bleu de ses yeux s'était terni. Mais elle sourit lorsqu'elle parla.

« Ça va ? »

Son timbre doux et attentionné brisa quelque-chose en Quinn, qui lui renvoya son sourire avec un peu moins de conviction.

« La question devrait t'être posée en priorité, je crois... » murmura-t-elle.

Cela arracha un rire à Brittany, qu'elle étouffa aussitôt.

« Eh bien moi je te le demande à toi... Ça va ? »

Son regard sincère mettait Quinn mal à l'aise. Elle riva les yeux au sol et d'un air absent, répondit :

« Oui. Ça va. Ça va toujours bien. »

Cela arracha un soupir agacé à Santana, qui cependant n'intervint pas.

« Tu es inquiète ? demanda Brittany avec le même intérêt.

- Oui. Tu ne l'es pas toi ? »

Il y eut un silence. Puis, la pétillante blonde reprit d'un ton triste :

« J'aurais aimé que nous ne nous soyons pas séparés. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé sans ma maudite épaule.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » dirent Quinn et Santana d'une même voix.

Machinalement, elles s'entreregardèrent. Quant à Brittany, elle les dévisagea tour à tour, avant de se fendre d'un sourire d'autant plus flamboyant qu'il contrastait avec son air préoccupé des derniers instants.

« Ah ! Je suis quand même contente d'être avec vous... Et je suis sûre que Finn prendra soin des autres.

- Aussi sûrement qu'un chihuaha peut jouer les chiens de garde, » se moqua Santana.

Brittany lui jeta un regard aigu. Quant à Quinn, elle resta silencieuse, continuant de suivre le chemin de roche qui se déroulait devant elle.

« Il se débrouille très bien, répliqua Brittany avec sévérité. Tu dis ça parce-que tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Scoop, ricana Santana. Regarde où on en est grâce à lui.

- Si tu es énervée à propos de quelque-chose, tu devrais t'en prendre à moi. C'était à moi de faire attention.

- Et à lui aussi.

- Il devait m'aider. Mais c'est moi qui suis la plus compétente... en théorie.

- Peu importe, Britt. On sait toutes les deux que le sac à patates ne sera pas d'un grand secours à nos amis. »

Brittany se contenta de soupirer.

« Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu es la même qu'il y a trois ans... murmura-t-elle.

- Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose ? » demanda Santana, un brin vexée.

Brittany se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue mais leurs casques se heurtèrent.

« Non. Mais je pensais que tu aurais fini par aimer Finn. »

Santana grogna.

« De là à en parler au fin fond d'une grotte... »

Après une pause, elle ajouta d'un ton badin :

« On pourrait plutôt discuter de Quinn, nan ? »

Elle jeta alors un regard carnassier à la blonde qui marchait devant.

« Allez, Fabray, S.O.S. cœurs en détresse, on t'écoute !

- Non merci, _Lopez_... » répliqua Quinn d'un ton sans appel.

Des cris bestiaux s'élevèrent dans le lointain et elles se retournèrent aussitôt. Au même moment, une secousse ébranla le boyau. Celle-ci était moins forte que la précédente, malgré tout elles la sentirent passer. Brittany se raccrocha péniblement à Santana tandis que ses jambes lui faisaient défaut et Quinn tituba vers la droite, entraînée par le poids de son sac.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, bon sang ? gronda Santana en fixant l'obscurité avec frustration.

- Ce n'est pas un tremblement de terre en tout cas, fit remarquer Quinn, prudente.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? siffla Santana.

- L'essentiel c'est que ça garde les créatures éloignées de nous, » tempéra Brittany.

Santana l'aida à s'appuyer contre une des parois puis, se tournant vers Quinn, demanda :

« Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas s'en inquiéter justement ? Si c'est un truc qui peut effrayer même ces machins répugnants, alors ça doit être sacrément dangereux...

- La grotte ne va pas s'effondrer sur nous, dit simplement Quinn.

- Ah bon ? s'agaça Santana. Comme quand on a été séparées la dernière fois... ?

- Cela n'arrivera pas une deuxième fois, répliqua Quinn.

- Parce-que tu y crois toi peut-être ? Tu croyais aussi ne plus être séparée de Rachel, hein ? J'ai vu comment tu la regardes depuis que tout part en cacahuète... »

Santana la gratifia d'un sourire sans chaleur, puis renifla avec dédain.

« En admettant que ton inquiétude soit à la hauteur de la mienne en ce qui concerne Britt... ça doit être une torture. On ne croit plus à rien dans ce genre de moments. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est avoir l'autre près de soi, parce-que si elle est avec nous, ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas ailleurs en train d'avoir des ennuis. Alors ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant. Je sais ce que tu ressens. »

Le regard de Quinn s'était durci. Elle fixait Santana de ses pupilles impénétrables. L'ambre de ses yeux n'était plus qu'un joyau dur et froid. A cela, son ancienne amie répondait par un rictus caractéristique. Elle n'en ressentait pas moins le souffle glacial de toute la frustration que Quinn emmagasinait depuis... depuis combien de temps ?

« Si la grotte s'effondre sur nous, finit par dire la blonde, c'est que nous sommes vraiment les personnes les plus malchanceuses du monde.

- Comme si tu ne te considérais pas déjà comme un martyr. »

Quinn refusa de répondre et détourna les yeux. Santana ravala sa colère tant bien que mal, se rappelant ce qu'elle avait dit à Brittany. Celle-ci avait suivi l'échange, muette et impuissante.

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas changé... souffla-t-elle après un moment de flottement.

- Depuis quand ? demanda Quinn en lui jetant un regard de biais. Par rapport à quoi est-ce que tu te situes ? »

Brittany la détailla un instant, pensive.

« Depuis que je vous connais... » répondit-elle.

Quinn et Santana échangèrent un regard.

« Vous vous disputez tout le temps... mais au fond vous vous aimez beaucoup.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, » rétorquèrent-elles en chœur.

Brittany secoua la tête avec lassitude.

« Je suis fatiguée... et j'ai un peu peur... déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas y aller ? »

Santana se précipita aussitôt pour lui offrir une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Quant à Quinn, son expression redevint absorbée alors qu'elle acquiesçait vivement.

« Est-ce que tu crois, toi, que la grotte va s'effondrer sur nous ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton incertain tout en contemplant la pétillante blonde à la dérobée.

Brittany haussa les épaules et grimaça alors qu'elle se remettait en route. Elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourtant, tout avait semblé aller beaucoup mieux après que Quinn avait soigné sa blessure...

Un coup de mou ? Ce n'était pas qu'un coup de mou.

« J'espère juste qu'on va bientôt sortir... » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle en oubliait le rôle qu'elle voulait jouer : celle qui ne flanchait pas. Elle aurait dû faire semblant et répondre « non » à la question préoccupée de Quinn. Ou assurer que tout finirait par s'arranger. Mais elle l'avait bien dit : elle était fatiguée... et elle avait même plus qu'un peu peur... Elle aurait voulu se blottir dans les bras de Santana, pouvoir l'embrasser enfin... ou même discuter tranquillement avec Quinn de ses sentiments pour Rachel, toutes deux perchées sur l'arbre de la terrasse du chalet. Mais tout cela se reproduirait-il jamais ?

Elle commençait à perdre espoir.

...

...

_« Roux.__ Flamboyant. Court. Trèèès court. Et puis des petites mèches bleues. Ha oui, ce serait l'idéal ! »  
><em>

_Sans rien dire, Quinn fit demi-tour. Santana et Brittany se retournèrent et lestement, la rattrapèrent chacune par un bras.  
><em>

_« Ben quoi ? lança Santana. T'aimes pas le roux ?  
><em>

_- Je te promets que je ne la laisserai pas te faire ça... » lui glissa Brittany d'une voix rassurante.  
><em>

_L'expression de Quinn ne changea pas. Elle acquiesça malgré tout, son regard ambré posé sur le doux visage de la pétillante blonde.  
><em>

_« Bah, quelle importance, dit Santana en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est pas moi la coiffeuse de toute manière alors... »  
><em>

_Puis, se penchant vers Brittany, elle lui glissa à l'oreille :  
><em>

_« Même pas des mèches bleues ?  
><em>

_- Non ! » répliqua aussitôt Brittany avec aplomb, mais le rire qu'elle ne put retenir trahit à quel point l'attitude de Santana l'amusait.  
><em>

_Quinn pendant ce temps essayait de se soustraire à elles de nouveau, reculant imperceptiblement. Mais les New-Yorkais se pressaient sur les trottoirs, impatients et peu cléments, alors elle avait une très faible marge de manœuvre. De toute manière, rien n'aurait pu dissuader Brittany et Santana de l'emmener se faire couper les cheveux. Tous les membres du Glee Club faisaient n'importe-quoi depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, alors pourquoi pas elles ? Emmener Quinn se faire charcuter était d'ailleurs une très bonne occupation.  
><em>

_« Nous t'emmenons te faire _belle_, » avait rectifié Brittany d'un ton plein de sagesse alors qu'elles sortaient de l'hôtel.  
><em>

_Quinn leva les yeux. Au milieu des buildings, le ciel était d'un bleu pur.  
><em>

_« Hého, Quinn ! »  
><em>

_Des doigts claquèrent devant elle pour la ramener à la réalité. Elle avisa l'expression excédée de Santana.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda-t-elle. On n'est plus très loin !  
><em>

_- Finalement, je ne sais pas si... commença Quinn d'un ton incertain.  
><em>

_- Ça te fera du bien, Q ! Allez ! »  
><em>

_Et elle la tira en avant. Quinn suivit, docile. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas été convaincue. Elle effleura machinalement les cheveux soyeux qui tombaient sur ses épaules.  
><em>

_« On ne coupera qu'un ou deux centimètres si tu veux les garder longs, lui proposa Brittany en pressant sa main dans la sienne. Mais allons-y quand même... tu nous as promis !  
><em>

_- Je n'ai rien promis du tout, répliqua Quinn.  
><em>

_- Bien essayé, » commenta Santana en regardant Brittany d'un air mutin.  
><em>

_La pétillante blonde lui jeta un regard de biais vexé. Quinn haussa finalement les épaules. Avec un large sourire, Brittany la tira aussitôt à sa suite. Le rictus de Santana, lui, était plus carnassier, mais Quinn n'y fit pas attention.  
><em>

_Le salon de coiffure auquel elles l'amenèrent était modeste et presque invisible au milieu des autres enseignes qui l'entouraient. Quinn en comprit la raison quand elle entendit les quelques mots que les deux adolescentes échangeaient à voix basse, alors qu'un homme avec un sourire éclatant la conduisait à une place près de la vitrine.  
><em>

_« Tu as combien ?  
><em>

_- Toutes mes économies... et toi ?  
><em>

_- Idem.  
><em>

_- Tu crois que ça suffira ?  
><em>

_- Bien sûr que oui.  
><em>

_- Vraiment ?  
><em>

_- Non. On n'aura qu'à partir en courant.  
><em>

_- Tu ne crois pas que Quinn pourrait participer un tout petit peu ?  
><em>

_- On lui offre cette coupe, Britt. Pas question de la lui faire payer. »  
><em>

_Quinn se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise, mais le coiffeur l'installait déjà devant le miroir, tripotant ses cheveux et la recouvrant d'une large serviette. Elle jeta un regard désespéré à travers la vitrine. On voyait la rue animée, les passants pressés, les buildings new-yorkais si typiques. Tout cela était déjà trop loin. Quinn envisageait encore de s'éclipser tranquillement lorsque Santana se laissa tomber dans une chaise près de la vitrine, tandis que de son côté Brittany ramenait un siège pour le placer à droite du miroir. Quant au coiffeur, il partit à la recherche d'un shampooing adapté à la chevelure blonde de Quinn.  
><em>

_« J'espère que ce salon te plaît, dit Brittany en regardant par la vitrine avec intérêt.  
><em>

_- Bah, c'est pas particulièrement glorieux, répliqua Santana, mais au moins c'est mieux que n'importe-quel coiffeur de Lima.  
><em>

_- Ça me va très bien... » répondit Quinn avec incertitude.  
><em>

_Santana la vrilla d'un regard scrutateur, puis, haussant les épaules, attrapa un des catalogues étalés sur la table basse à sa gauche. Brittany, quant à elle, observait Quinn avec attention, évaluant visiblement tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de ses cheveux.  
><em>

_La blonde regarda son reflet. Celle qui lui renvoya son regard hésitant était une adolescente au teint pâle et à la mine lointaine. Au fond de ses yeux, il y avait encore des traces de la folie qui l'avait prise une heure plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait menacé de révéler à Monsieur Schue que Rachel et Kurt avaient pris la poudre d'escampette au lieu de participer à l'écriture des chansons pour les Nationales.  
><em>

_Elle avait trouvé cela injuste. Elle devait rester prisonnière entre les quatre murs de cet hôtel sans âme pendant que Rachel profitait du bon air new-yorkais et de toute cette atmosphère dont elle ne faisait que parler et rêver ? Elle devait participer docilement au Glee Club tandis que Rachel se baladait avec Finn ? avec Kurt ? avec son bonheur agaçant et tellement enviable ?  
><em>

_Rachel était un petit oiseau que Quinn aurait aimé pouvoir enfermer dans une cage. Bien sûr, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait compris que ce n'était pas possible. Cependant, l'impuissance et la frustration restaient les mêmes. Elle se sentait couler pendant que Rachel s'envolait. Pourquoi alors ne l'entraînerait-elle pas avec elle ?  
><em>

_C'était ce que Quinn avait ressassé depuis son arrivée à New-York. Depuis que Finn avait rompu avec elle. Depuis qu'elle savait que c'était Finn et Rachel, et puis qu'elle... qu'elle, eh bien, c'était Quinn. Le faire-valoir. L'obstacle. La jalouse et l'envieuse.  
><em>

_Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle avait quitté les Cheerios et elle n'était pas enceinte. Elle avait rompu avec Finn et elle n'était avec personne d'autre depuis. _

_Comment faisait-on dans ce cas-là ? Pourquoi cette indépendance soudaine ne lui apparaissait que comme un gouffre sans fond dans lequel elle ne pouvait _que _chuter ?  
><em>

_« Q ? »  
><em>

_Elle détourna les yeux de son reflet mélancolique. Santana brandissait le catalogue, indiquant une double-page sur laquelle s'étalait une mannequin à la rousseur flamboyante et aux mèches bleues détonantes.  
><em>

_« Ça existe ! s'esclaffa Santana. Regarde-moi ça ! C'est d'une mocheté ! »  
><em>

_Elle ramena le catalogue vers elle et fronça les sourcils d'un air narquois.  
><em>

_« Tu me proposais cette coupe il y a quelques minutes... lui fit remarquer Quinn.  
><em>

_- Justement ! claironna la brune. Un peu de mocheté, ça ne t'aurait pas fait de mal, Miss-Parfaite. »  
><em>

_Elle ignora le regard à moitié désapprobateur de Brittany et continua de feuilleter le catalogue.  
><em>

_Hormis elles, il n'y avait personne dans le modeste salon de coiffure. Après un moment de lecture intensive, Santana décida qu'elle en avait assez et, laissant le catalogue retomber à sa place initiale, se leva d'un bond. Quinn la contempla avec curiosité tandis qu'elle passait derrière le comptoir situé à l'entrée.  
><em>

_« San... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » chuchota Brittany d'un ton alarmé.  
><em>

_La brune lui jeta un regard désinvolte, puis se baissant, disparut tout à fait derrière le comptoir. Lorsqu'elle en émergea quelques secondes plus tard, c'était avec un gros registre sous le bras.  
><em>

_« Santana ? » demanda Quinn, vigilante.  
><em>

_La concernée haussa les épaules et ouvrit le registre.  
><em>

_« Je veux voir si des stars se font coiffer ici, expliqua-t-elle en prenant un air absorbé.  
><em>

_- Oui, après tout, peut-être que nous sommes dans un salon particulièrement hype, dit Quinn d'un ton ironique.  
><em>

_- Ah, j'espère pas, marmonna Santana, parce-que dans ce cas c'est clair qu'on va devoir partir en courant. »  
><em>

_Un silence relatif retomba sur les lieux. Brittany tendit l'oreille, craignant d'entendre le coiffeur revenir à tout instant. Quant à Quinn, elle se désintéressa bien vite du spectacle d'une Santana __occupée à lire et laissa son regard vagabonder de l'autre côté de la vitrine._

_C'était le printemps. Il faisait beau. Il faisait chaud. Et c'était surtout étrange de se retrouver là, assise dans ce fauteuil, à observer, sans être actrice de l'animation qui régnait au-dehors...  
><em>

_Quinn s'était interdit d'attendre grand-chose de ce séjour new-yorkais. Bien sûr, comme tous ses camarades, elle avait été impatiente de se retrouver dans la célèbre ville. Mais... après ? Elle aurait pu s'y sentir bien toute seule, mais tout le Glee Club l'avait suivie, et ses nombreux fardeaux avec.  
><em>

_Elle s'autorisa un regard à l'intérieur du salon de coiffure. Brittany avait pris la place de Santana et consultait à son tour les catalogues de mannequinat. Quant à sa camarade, elle s'affairait toujours du côté du comptoir, marmonnant parfois.  
><em>

_« Beyoncé... Beyoncé... Beyoncé... »  
><em>

_Puis elle soupirait et avec une moue désabusée, reprenait une nouvelle litanie :  
><em>

_« Alicia Keys... Alicia Keys... Alicia Keys... »  
><em>

_Il était évident qu'elle ne trouverait pareil nom dans un si modeste registre ; malgré tout, elle semblait s'amuser follement. Quinn esquissa un sourire ; elle revoyait la Santana des débuts, celle avec qui elle s'était alliée contre le monde cruel du lycée. Cabotine et effrontée.  
><em>

_A bien__ y réfléchir, cette Santana n'était jamais partie. C'était juste Quinn qui avait changé.  
><em>

_« Quinn ? » lui glissa une voix douce.  
><em>

_Elle se retourna. Brittany la fixait avec attention.  
><em>

_« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas te couper vraiment les cheveux ?  
><em>

_- Vraiment comment ? » demanda Quinn d'un ton imperturbable.  
><em>

_Brittany baissa les yeux sur son catalogue, puis, jetant un regard de côté à sa camarade, déclara :  
><em>

_« Quelque-chose comme ce que Tania s'était fait faire pour sa remise des diplômes. »  
><em>

_Quinn fronça aussitôt le nez et l'ombre de la capitaine qu'elle avait été passa sur son visage alors qu'elle disait d'un air dégoûté :  
><em>

_« Ne me parle pas d'elle, par pitié. »  
><em>

_Cela arracha un sourire à Brittany. Ses yeux pétillèrent alors qu'elle insistait :  
><em>

_« C'était vraiment très bien fait... et ça t'irait, je pense.  
><em>

_- Tu veux que je me transforme en clone ? » demanda Quinn en fronçant les sourcils.  
><em>

_Brittany laissa échapper un rire léger, puis, son expression se fit un peu plus sérieuse.  
><em>

_« Elle ne t'a pas manquée ? murmura-t-elle.  
><em>

_- Qui ? répliqua Quinn d'un air renfrogné.  
><em>

_- Tania.  
><em>

_- Quand ?  
><em>

_- Cette année. Quand on était Cheerios.  
><em>

_- Bien sûr que non... » répliqua Quinn avec dédain.  
><em>

_Brittany referma le catalogue et se laissa aller dans le fond de son siège, pensive.  
><em>

_« J'ai trouvé ça bizarre sans elle... Il n'y avait personne pour... s'opposer à nous.  
><em>

_- Peut-être que c'est simplement parce-que nous étions parmi les plus âgées de l'escouade, dit Quinn. Et pas des gamines de quatorze ans pouvant se faire écraser au moindre faux pas. »  
><em>

_Brittany sortit de sa rêverie et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.  
><em>

_« Adele... Adele... Adele... marmonnait Santana derrière elles. Bah, je suis bête. Ce n'est pas Adele qui va chez le coiffeur, mais le coiffeur qui vient à Adele.  
><em>

_- Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir quitté les pompom-girls ? » demanda soudain Brittany.  
><em>

_Quinn la regarda, surprise.  
><em>

_« Non... pas vraiment... » souffla-t-elle.  
><em>

_Elle s'était une nouvelle fois trouvée en situation d'étouffement. Sortir avec Sam, être capitaine des Cheerios, feindre l'insensibilité... Santana avait eu raison : elle recommençait tout de travers. Elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé le courage de partir.  
><em>

_Brittany gigota sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Quinn fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse.  
><em>

_« Toi... si ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton précautionneux.  
><em>

_Les yeux bleus esquivèrent un instant son regard inquisiteur, puis s'avouèrent vaincus.  
><em>

_« En fait... San et moi on pensait y retourner. On aimerait d'ailleurs aller au camp de cheerleading cet été.  
><em>

_- Mais... pourquoi ? demanda Quinn. Miss Sylvester te traitait n'importe-comment... N'est-ce pas pour ça que nous sommes toutes les trois parties ? »  
><em>

_Brittany resta un instant silencieuse, perdue dans des souvenirs lointains.  
><em>

_« Justin Timberlake... Justin Timberlake... Justin Timberlake...  
><em>

_- Si on y retourne, on aura une bourse, dit finalement Brittany. Et, pour moi... vu mes notes... c'est la seule chance que j'ai de trouver un endroit où aller après le lycée... »  
><em>

_Quinn la détailla, muette.  
><em>

_« Et puis... je sais que coach Sylvester n'est pas particulièrement gentille... mais j'aime être une pompom-girl. Je peux danser et bouger... et m'amuser... avec vous. C'était ce que j'aimais faire avant. »  
><em>

_Elle se tut, contempla Quinn, puis avec un sourire simple, lui dit :  
><em>

_« Tu pourrais revenir toi aussi. »  
><em>

_Aussitôt, Quinn secoua machinalement la tête.  
><em>

_« Mais pas comme... pas comme cette année, s'empressa de dire Brittany. Pas en tapant San pour récupérer ton poste... Pas pour essayer de retrouver ta popularité... Et comme ça, toi aussi tu aurais une bourse. Ce serait bien pour toi... même si toi, tu as les notes pour faire autre chose. »  
><em>

_Elle esquissa un sourire encourageant. Quinn la dévisagea, drapée dans son mutisme.  
><em>

_« Je te promets que tu n'auras pas à faire semblant, ajouta Brittany d'un ton implorant. Si tu es fatiguée, tu pourras être fatiguée. Et si tu es triste, tu pourras être triste. Je sais... »  
><em>

_Elle s'interrompit, incertaine. Mais Quinn écoutait toujours et prenant une grande inspiration, Brittany reprit :  
><em>

_« Je sais que depuis le début tu ne veux pas que les gens comprennent ce que tu ressens. Mais à moi, tu n'as pas besoin de me le montrer. Je sais comment tu te sens. Je sais comment tu es. Je sais que tout ce que tu veux, c'est te sentir bien.  
><em>

_- Ce n'est pas en revenant chez les Cheerios que je me sentirai bien, répliqua abruptement Quinn. Il y a deux ans, c'était peut-être ce qui me convenait. Mais plus maintenant. J'ai changé, Britt.  
><em>

_- Et nous aussi ! s'exclama Brittany. San est un peu moins méchante et moi... moi je suis un peu moins idiote.  
><em>

_- Tu ne l'as jamais été... » soupira Quinn.  
><em>

_Brittany ignora sa réponse et ajouta avec un sourire à son intention :  
><em>

_« Et toi, tu as compris que ça ne servait à rien de faire semblant. Si tu revenais, tu n'aurais même pas à te battre. On serait là pour te soutenir, Quinn. Je te promets même que San ne ferait rien pour être capitaine. On t'aiderait, comme on l'a fait cette année... enfin, après que vous vous soyez disputées bien sûr... »  
><em>

_Quinn secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur les rues new-yorkaises.  
><em>

_Oui, c'était vraiment étrange de se retrouver dans pareille situation. L'Impie Trinité dans un salon de coiffure, à New-York. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-elles pas traitées en amies ?  
><em>

_Il y a peu encore, Santana contribuait à la fin de sa relation avec Sam en révélant le semblant de liaison que Quinn entretenait avec Finn. La blonde savait que Santana avait pris un malin plaisir à cela. Comme elle savait que quand elle avait été virée des Cheerios à cause de sa grossesse, Santana était aussi peu intéressée par le poste de capitaine que lorsqu'elle avait quatorze ans... mais c'était une occasion de se faire remarquer et de coiffer Quinn au poteau... alors pourquoi pas ? Il y avait toujours cette moquerie dans l'attitude de Santana : ça ne m'intéresse pas mais puisque toi si, autant que je te le prenne. Elle fonctionnait ainsi depuis qu'il était clair que leur partenariat ne tenait plus. C'était ce qui leur avait permis de si bien s'entendre au premier abord. Aussi retorses l'une que l'autre, elles faisaient bien la paire.  
><em>

_Quant à Brittany...  
><em>

_Qu'y avait-il à dire sur Brittany ? Elle n'était plus méchante depuis qu'elle avait compris combien ses remarques amusées sur la taille de plus en plus large de Quinn au moment de sa grossesse avait blessé la blonde. Mais elle était dévouée à Santana avant de l'être à Quinn, alors en dehors de leurs échanges lors des entraînements de Cheerios, il n'y avait pas de quelconque manifestation d'amitié à retenir de l'année qui venait de s'écouler.  
><em>

_Brittany était gentille. Mais souvent, elle pouvait aussi se montrer terriblement indifférente, enfermée comme elle l'était dans sa bulle.  
><em>

_Quinn retint un soupir. Un tel passage à vide et puis soudain ses deux anciennes meilleures amies qui la consolaient dans une chambre d'hôtel alors qu'elle faisait une crise de nerfs... Il n'y avait sans doute rien de plus étrange et déstabilisant...  
><em>

_Brittany continuait de parler, d'une voix attentive et encourageante. Elle avait conscience que Quinn l'écoutait à peine et pourtant elle poursuivait, obstinée.  
><em>

_« Coach Sylvester ne dira rien si tu reviens chez les Cheerios avec les cheveux plus courts. Je sais qu'elle veut juste t'avoir de nouveau parmi les pompom-girls. Peut-être même que tu n'auras pas à auditionner pour redevenir capitaine. Et puis... tu ne ressembleras pas à Tania. Mais tu serais très belle avec les cheveux courts, Quinn. Tu serais belle avec n'importe-quoi. »  
><em>

_Soudain, le regard vagabond de Quinn accrocha quelque-chose sur le trottoir en face. Une boule d'énergie rouge et un jeune homme à l'allure guindé dans son costume trop classe marchaient d'un bon pas, émerveillés et submergés par tout ce qu'ils voyaient.  
><em>

_Ils revenaient vraisemblablement de Broadway, car l'adolescente dans son manteau aux couleurs __vives ne cessait de faire des grands gestes à l'intention d'un Kurt qui ne pensait même pas à feindre l'agacement, acquiesçant plutôt avec enthousiasme, des étoiles plein les yeux.  
><em>

_Quinn les avait entendus discuter de cette petite excursion avec excitation, juste avant qu'ils ne s'échappent de la chambre où ils s'étaient tous rassemblés pour rédiger les chansons. A présent, ils irradiaient... L'expérience devait avoir été concluante.  
><em>

_Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur à la vue du sourire béat de Rachel. L'adolescente était complètement resplendissante dans son petit manteau rouge. Elle avait aussi l'air ailleurs. Loin de Finn, loin de McKinley, loin de toutes ces futilités dont il était certain qu'elle ne se rappellerait plus lorsqu'elle irait vivre à New-York, dans un peu plus d'un an.  
><em>

_Une main s'agita devant Quinn. Elle la remarqua finalement et clignant péniblement des paupières, se trouva face au regard soucieux de Brittany. La jeune fille tourna la tête pour observer les deux adolescents alors qu'ils disparaissaient au milieu de la foule new-yorkaise, puis elle reporta son attention sur Quinn.  
><em>

_« Tu es jalouse de Rachel à ce point ? murmura-t-elle d'un ton étonné.  
><em>

_- Quoi... ? »  
><em>

_Quinn battit des paupières. Brittany, elle, soutint son regard encore mélancolique, puis baissa les yeux. Faisant de même, Quinn avisa ses poings crispés sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Ses doigts avaient pris un blanc maladif.  
><em>

_Machinalement, elle décrispa les mains et les posa sur ses genoux. Mais Brittany continuait de l'observer avec... une certaine tristesse ? Cela agaça Quinn. Elle n'en montra rien cependant.  
><em>

_« Je savais que tu étais jalouse d'elle avant... reprit Brittany à mi-voix. Mais... tu l'es toujours ?  
><em>

_- Je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'elle peut faire, répliqua Quinn dans un réflexe.  
><em>

_- Pourtant... tu viens de la regarder bizarrement. Comme si ça t'énervait qu'elle soit là avec Kurt. »  
><em>

_Quinn trouva la force de hausser les épaules.  
><em>

_« Tu admettras que c'est injuste qu'elle soit là à se balader ainsi alors qu'on est censés se préparer pour les Nationales. »  
><em>

_Brittany resta muette.  
><em>

_« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? »  
><em>

_Les deux blondes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée. Le coiffeur était revenu et contemplait Santana d'un air scandalisé. La brune le regarda un instant, refermant le registre d'une main, puis haussa les épaules et contourna le comptoir avec nonchalance.  
><em>

_« Vous n'avez pas de stars ici, » se contenta-t-elle d'observer, mi-moqueuse, mi-dédaigneuse.  
><em>

_Le coiffeur leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller ranger le registre à sa place.  
><em>

_« Si vous vouliez vraiment savoir, il suffisait de demander... Vous n'êtes pas la première à vous poser la question. »  
><em>

_Santana alla s'asseoir à côté du miroir, ignorant ostensiblement ses plaintes.  
><em>

_« Bon, alors, Q, dit-elle en contemplant Quinn d'un œil aigu. Tu t'es décidée ? Tu voudrais une teinture ? Beaucoup de cheveux en moins ? Des mèches ? Un brushing ?  
><em>

_- C'est mon travail, je vous remercie. » dit le coiffeur en les rejoignant près du miroir.  
><em>

_Santana lui adressa un regard effronté.  
><em>

_« Alors, mademoiselle ? Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton amical.  
><em>

_Quinn avisa toutes les paires d'yeux fixés sur elle, puis effleura une mèche blonde qui lui tombait sur l'épaule. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, soudain déstabilisée. Elle avait toujours eu les cheveux longs...  
><em>

_Ce serait comme... comme de perdre une partie d'elle-même.  
><em>

_Elle jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitrine. Rachel et Kurt avaient disparu depuis longtemps. Elle repensa aux paroles attristées de Brittany. La pétillante blonde avait raison : elle était pathétique. Elle s'obstinait depuis tellement de temps déjà... et cela ne l'avait menée à rien.  
><em>

_Quinn reporta son attention à l'intérieur du salon. Posant son regard sur Brittany, elle dit simplement :  
><em>

_« Britt ? »  
><em>

_La pétillante blonde la dévisagea, un instant surprise, puis se fendit d'un large sourire.  
><em>

_« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle.  
><em>

_Quinn acquiesça, vaguement incertaine.  
><em>

_« Explique-lui, s'il-te-plaît. »  
><em>

_Brittany hocha la tête, ravie. Le regard de Santana allait de l'une à l'autre, intrigué. _

...

...

Comme les choses allaient vite... Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle aurait juré avoir la situation en main. C'était faux. Ça n'avait même jamais été le cas.

...

...

...

« Vous avez entendu ? demanda Blaine d'un ton alarmé.

- On l'a senti... » dirent Finn et Mike d'une voix éteinte.

Une nouvelle secousse était venue remuer le couloir autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus de fissure à cet endroit, cependant les parois étaient encore trop sèches pour ne pas inquiéter Blaine. Tina se raccrochait tant bien que mal au dos de Finn alors qu'il trottinait sur les talons des deux autres garçons.

« Vous croyez qu'il peut y avoir un autre éboulement ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Personne ne répondit.

Le couloir amorçait une légère descente à cet endroit. Ils ralentirent, précautionneux, et Blaine plissa les yeux, scrutant l'obscurité. Leurs lampes ne leur dévoilaient que les mêmes parois interminables.

« Tu te souviens toujours de ça ? » demanda Mike, se retournant pour jeter un regard à Finn.

Le grand dadais papillonna des yeux, déboussolé.

« Je... je ne sais pas. Je croyais que oui mais... Je ne me rappelle pas d'un changement de relief à cet endroit. »

Il fixa Mike, se préparant à faire face à sa déception. Mais le garçon se contenta de reporter son attention devant lui.

« Bon. Essayons juste de ne pas faire d'autres bêtises... » dit-il d'une voix égale.

Finn raffermit sa prise autour des chevilles de Tina et redoubla d'efforts pour soutenir l'allure. La fatigue le submergeait progressivement mais il s'efforçait de l'ignorer de toutes ses forces. Devant lui, il y eut un crissement alors que le pied de Blaine dérapait sur la roche pentue. Son genou fit le reste et le garçon partit en avant. C'était sans compter sur Mike, qui le rattrapa de justesse par un pan de sa combinaison.

Blaine se redressa péniblement et le remercia par un sourire soulagé. Mike se contenta de hocher la tête et ils se remirent à marcher. Se retournant, Finn tendit l'oreille, à la recherche de bruits suspects. Mais le silence persistait, pesant. Et l'angoisse du jeune homme aussi.

« Ça va aller... lui glissa Tina d'une voix trébuchante. Tout le monde va s'en sortir. On retournera au lac. Ça va aller. »

Finn lui jeta un regard de côté, désemparé. Malgré son teint pâle et la mince pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait son front, Tina lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

« Si tu crois que ça ne se voit pas comme le nez au milieu de la figure...

- Quoi ? bredouilla le garçon, reportant son attention devant lui pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

- Ça se voit que tu t'en veux de nous avoir amenés ici. Tu es comme Brittany de ce côté-là. »

Finn ne réagit pas. Tina détacha brièvement la main de son cou pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Ne vous sentez pas coupables.

- Pourtant... grommela le grand dadais. Si... c'est de notre faute.

- Qui se serait douté que cette grotte serait... habitée ?

- Peut-être qu'on a mal fait nos recherches quand il fallait choisir une grotte. Peut-être qu'on a préféré choisir celle-là parce-que y a le chalet des parents de Mercedes pas loin. »

Tina secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

« Je suis sûr que non... dit-elle dans un murmure. Ça va aller, Finn... »

Le grand dadais resta silencieux, peu convaincu.

« Désolée d'avoir dit que tu étais lâche, dit soudain Tina. C'est peut-être vrai... mais c'était injuste de ma part de t'asséner ça dans un tel moment.

- Non. Tu as eu raison. Je suis un lâche. Tout le monde le sait. Je ne suis pas comme Sam ou Puck. Je ne suis pas comme Brittany. »

Tina releva un instant les yeux pour observer les deux garçons qui continuaient de progresser devant eux. Le débardeur de Mike était couvert de crasse. Blaine, lui, avait refermé sa combinaison jusqu'au col. Et il frissonnait quand même.

« Oui... bon... peut-être, reprit Tina d'un air pensif. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas très envie de te convaincre du contraire... surtout vu mon état.

- Tu penses que c'est de ma faute ? demanda Finn.

- Non... »

Il sut qu'elle mentait.

« Tu penses que c'est de la faute de Brittany ?

- Non, » répondit-elle avec le même aplomb.

Elle mentait aussi.

Tina en voulait à Brittany et Finn de les avoir emmenés là, de les avoir enterrés là. Elle ne sentait plus sa jambe, elle arrivait tout juste à garder les yeux ouverts, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux dans une minute...

Elle leur en voulait. C'était normal.

Mais après tout, elle avait raison. Sans Brittany et Finn, aucun des membres du Glee Club ne se serait retrouvé là. Ils seraient sans doute restés au chalet, à ne rien faire. Ils seraient retournés au lac tous les jours. Ils auraient bu, ils auraient ri...

Ils auraient profité des derniers instants qu'ils avaient à passer ensemble. Puis, Tina et Artie seraient repartis à McKinley pour leur dernière année, tandis que les autres seraient officiellement devenus des adultes.

Comment passait-on de quelque-chose d'aussi simple à une cavale morbide dans une caverne ?

Tina n'en savait rien. Finn non plus. Mais l'un en voulait à l'autre, et l'autre s'en voulait à lui-même.

« Tu crois que Rachel pense que c'est de ma faute ? » demanda-t-il après un moment de flottement.

Son ton vulnérable et incertain aurait dû encourager Tina à le ménager. Cependant, elle n'eut qu'une envie : le frapper. Finn lui faisait penser à Blaine lorsque tout le monde avait découvert qu'il avait trompé Kurt. Le garçon s'en était voulu, il s'était détesté pour cela. Mais tout ce que Tina avait eu envie de faire, c'était de lui mettre sa main dans la figure. Les airs de chien battu qu'il s'était donné bien malgré lui avaient eu cet effet-là. A quoi servait-il de s'apitoyer une fois l'erreur commise ? A rien.

Un peu de nerf, que diable.

« Je crois qu'elle s'inquiète suffisamment pour tout le monde... Elle ne doit même pas chercher à mettre la faute sur quelqu'un. » dit Tina d'un ton âpre.

Elle ne vit pas l'air abattu qu'affichait Finn. Mais elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner son état d'esprit. A deviner toutes les questions qu'il se posait.

Est-ce que Rachel m'en veut ?

Est-ce qu'elle m'aime encore ?

Est-ce qu'elle voudra de nouveau de moi un jour ?

Bien sûr que non, imbécile. Quand on trahissait la personne qu'on aimait, on ne pouvait s'attendre à grand-chose. Blaine avait eu un peu moins de malchance de ce côté là ; cependant, il y a peu encore, des paris couraient entre Santana et Puck pour savoir jusqu'à quand le couple tiendrait.

« Ils vont tenir quelques mois à New-York... avait pronostiqué le garçon à la crête. C'est tout. »

Santana avait secoué la tête.

« Bien plus que ça si tu veux mon avis, avait-elle déclaré d'un air expert. Je leur donne un an... voire deux peut-être. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point un couple est capable de s'autodétruire avant de se rendre compte que c'est fini. »

Puck lui avait jeté un regard perplexe.

« Anderson est un petit con, mais Hummel est fou de lui. Il mettra fin à tout ça avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Et puis de toute manière (haussement d'épaules) quand on trompe, y a 90% de chances que tout se casse la gueule ensuite.

- Parce-que t'as déjà eu une relation sérieuse, toi ? (ricanement) Et puis... Porcelaine est pas du genre jaloux, si ? Tu crois que ce serait le genre à soupçonner Warbler de le tromper de nouveau à chaque fois qu'il est ailleurs ?

- Jaloux ou pas, je te jure qu'ils vont se casser la figure très vite. Parole de Puckzilla.

- Parole de mes fesses, oui. »

Mercedes était intervenue à ce moment-là, excédée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore, bande de charognards ? Ça vous paraît si impossible que ça qu'un couple se relève après une telle épreuve ?

- Ouaip, avaient-ils répondu en chœur.

- Pis Kurt en rencontrera des beaux gosses à New-York, avait ajouté Santana.

- Crois-moi, il finira tôt ou tard par se lasser de son pot de gel sur pattes, » avait conclu Puck.

Tina n'avait pas pris part à ces pronostics, malgré tout elle s'était posée la question elle aussi : combien de temps Kurt et Blaine tiendraient-ils ? Car la question n'était pas « tiendraient-ils ? », mais bien « jusqu'à quand ? ». Il était impossible que tout redevînt comme avant. Blaine aimait Kurt et Kurt aimait Blaine... et après ? Il y avait de quoi douter quand l'un trompait l'autre au détour d'une fête.

« Il y a un délai de toute façon... avait fait remarquer Quinn de sa voix suave. Quand ils rompront, vous pourrez bien dire que ce sera à cause de ce qu'a fait Blaine... mais pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait simplement pas parce-qu'ils ont fait leur temps ? Il faudrait être naïf pour croire qu'ils passeront le reste de leur vie ensemble. Ce genre de choses n'arrive jamais. »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Tina à la pensée de Quinn. La jeune femme s'était montrée la plus rationnelle de tous lorsque cette affaire avait éclaté au grand jour, refusant de prédire quoi que ce soit.

Le sourire de Tina se transforma soudain en une grimace. Où était Quinn en cet instant ? La douce et discrète Quinn... Celle qui jadis lui lançait des slushies au détour d'un couloir... Celle qui avait tant changé qu'il était parfois difficile de la reconnaître.

« J'espère que Rachel ne m'en veut pas... marmottait Finn. Ah, bien sûr que si... Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête... _Je_ devrais avoir le pied foulé... _Je_ devrais avoir une morsure à l'épaule... Pas elles... Pff, qu'est-ce que je fais là de toute façon ? J'aurais eu meilleur temps de commencer à travailler au garage...

- Finn ? » murmura Tina.

Le grand dadais interrompit ses divagations et releva légèrement la tête.

« Oui ?

- La ferme... s'il-te-plaît. »

Il acquiesça et ne dit plus rien.

« Attendez. » dit Mike au même moment.

Blaine s'arrêta brusquement et Finn faillit lui rentrer dedans. Mike se retourna et les fixa avec inquiétude.

« Vous n'entendez rien ? » murmura-t-il.

Tina tendit le cou pour voir ce qui l'inquiétait tant. Mais le couloir se poursuivait. Le garçon s'était simplement stoppé en plein milieu. Blaine et Finn cherchaient aussi à voir quelque-chose et cela arracha un froncement de sourcils à Mike.

« Il ne s'agit pas de voir... mais d'écouter... » chuchota-t-il.

Ils firent tous silence. Les mains de Finn s'étaient crispées autour des cuisses de Tina, les serrant un peu trop. Le piolet frissonnait entre les doigts pâles de Blaine. Le silence répondit à leur inquiétude. Un silence creux et mort.

« Il n'y a rien... finit par dire Tina.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Mike, et une certaine anxiété perça derrière sa façade inébranlable. Mais tout à l'heure... on entendait quelque-chose.

- Quoi ? » demandèrent Blaine et Finn d'une même voix.

Mike secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas... C'était comme... C'était comme... »

C'était comme quoi ?

Machinalement, il tourna le dos au reste du couloir, et son regard se perdit alors dans les profondeurs d'où ils venaient tous les quatre.

« On devrait peut-être rebrousser chemin... souffla-t-il.

- Est-ce que tu es fou ? répliqua aussitôt Tina. Tu te rappelles ce qu'il y a là-bas, non ?

- Les bêtes ont eu peur, insista le garçon en la fixant de ses yeux perçants. Elles se sont peut-être repliées ailleurs dans la grotte.

- ''Peut-être''... répéta judicieusement Tina. Mike, je suis peut-être crevée, mais pas idiote au point de revenir dans cette salle où on a failli tous être submergés.

- On ne sait jamais où on met les pieds, dit Mike. On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a devant nous. Par contre, derrière, si. C'est plus prudent. On ne peut pas risquer d'être séparés ou de tomber encore sur un pépin.

- On pourrait à la limite simplement s'arrêter ici et attendre... proposa Blaine avec incertitude.

- Non, on serait trop exposés, fit aussitôt remarquer Mike.

- Ce chemin va nous permettre de rejoindre les autres, dit Finn. On ne peut pas s'arrêter maintenant !

- Tu n'en sais strictement rien, » rétorqua Mike.

Il y avait une animosité sous-jacente dans son ton habituellement si placide. Finn écarquilla les yeux. Tina entrouvrit la bouche, prête à intervenir.

« Tu ne te rappelles de rien, poursuivit le garçon. On a aucune carte sous la main... On n'a pas le communicateur pour demander aux autres si on va dans la bonne direction. Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque de te planter ? Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque de tous nous exposer ?

- Ce que tu dis est injuste, dit soudain Tina.

- Non. C'est vrai, répliqua Mike avec calme.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit à Finn alors tu te sers de ça pour le faire flancher. Il doute de lui... pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? C'est injuste, Mike, et tu le sais.

- Je n'ai rien entendu.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'énerva Tina. Arrête de mentir ! On entend le moindre soupir ici ! »

Mike la jaugea de son air serein. Seule la flamme qui frissonnait au fond de son regard trahissait l'agitation qui menaçait de le submerger.

« Très bien... finit-il par dire en se décrispant légèrement. J'ai entendu... mais je ne voulais pas. Et je ne voulais pas le faire culpabiliser - excuse-moi, Finn... »

Le grand dadais se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air piteux.

«... Je voulais simplement vous montrer la situation dans laquelle on se trouve. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend si on continue d'avancer. On ne peut pas non plus s'arrêter comme ça et prendre le risque de se transformer en casse-croûte en attendant là. Je te fais confiance, Finn... Je dois avouer que je doute parfois de la justesse de tes décisions... mais Brittany t'a choisie pour l'épauler, et tu en sais plus que nous trois réunis sur la spéléologie, alors je te fais confiance. Je voudrais simplement... que tu voies ce qu'il se passe. Si on se précipite, tu le regretteras autant que nous, je le sais. »

Un silence succéda à ses paroles mesurées. Finn riva les yeux au sol, pensif. Tina observa Mike et son inquiétude soigneusement dissimulée. Quant à Blaine, il parut y réfléchir un instant, puis, incertain, il demanda :

« Tu crois qu'on devrait faire ça à cause des bruits que tu _crois_ avoir entendu ? »

Mike lui jeta un regard de côté.

« Oui, » admit-il.

Blaine le détailla.

« Tu sais... moi aussi je crois entendre des bruits tout le temps depuis qu'on sait qu'on n'est pas seuls ici. Je vois des silhouettes et j'entends des ricanements qui n'existent pas... Il ne faut pas qu'on se laisse dominer par la peur. Ça pourrait nous faire commettre encore plus de bêtises... »

Mike laissa son regard vagabonder sur la roche sèche.

« Je suis sûr de ce que j'ai entendu... dit-il. Je ne suis pas fou.

- Il ne s'agit pas de folie ou-... commença Blaine.

- J'en suis sûr. » répliqua Mike avec calme.

Blaine jeta un regard en direction de Finn. Le garçon observait Mike, silencieux. Lui aussi commençait à se demander si les bruits que son camarade avait cru entendre n'étaient pas un fruit de son imagination. Les instructeurs les avaient mis en garde contre les hallucinations auditives, qui étaient chose courante dans des situations de stress extrême. Cela pouvait pousser n'importe-qui au faux pas ; ils avaient alors présenté à ceux qui assistaient au stage des cas de morts accidentelles pour étayer leur argumentation. Il s'agissait là de personnes qui avaient cru entendre quelque-chose et qui, effrayées ou déboussolées, s'étaient précipitées ou simplement montrés négligentes.

Finn doutait de lui et n'était pas loin de s'aimer de moins en moins ; cependant, il ne pouvait pas les laisser se tromper à cause de l'état anxieux dans lequel se trouvait Mike. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se jeter en avant en croyant avoir tout à fait raison. Mais avant tout, il ne pouvait pas rester planté là à se demander quoi faire alors qu'ils comptaient tous sur lui.

Bon, peut-être pas tous... Tina éprouvait une certaine rancune à son égard, quant à Mike... Mike n'était pas du genre à adhérer au système leader/suiveurs. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Alors forcément, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser aveugler par une quelconque subjectivité en ce qui concernait Finn.

Que faire alors ?

Le regard du grand dadais alla de Blaine à Mike. Le premier attendait son verdict, inquiet. Le deuxième le dévisageait, serein. Si Finn disait qu'il fallait continuer, Mike insisterait-il ? Non, bien sûr que non... Puck lui aurait sauté à la gorge, Sam se serait obstiné dans son raisonnement, buté et renfrogné... Mais pas Mike. Une fois qu'il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, il ne cherchait pas à pousser les choses trop loin. Et il avait dit à Finn qu'il lui faisait confiance. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il n'aurait pas menti.

« On devrait continuer, dit Finn. Même si je ne m'en rappelle plus trop, je suis presque certain que ce couloir est la bonne direction. »

Mike fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Finn se sentit obligé d'ajouter à son intention :

« Si on entend le moindre bruit, on fait demi-tour. C'est promis. »

Ils se contemplèrent, silencieux. Finalement, Mike acquiesça. Et, ajustant son sac sur ses épaules, il refit face à l'obscurité. Blaine approuva à son tour d'un signe de tête et, lançant un dernier regard à Finn, emboîta le pas à Mike.

Ils se remirent donc en route. Intérieurement, Finn priait pour avoir pris la bonne décision. Tina, elle, restait aux aguets en dépit de sa fatigue, bien perchée sur son dos. Elle se disait que malgré tout, ils formaient une bonne petite équipe. Mike était raisonnable, Blaine était attentif, Finn voulait faire de son mieux et elle... eh bien, elle essayait de ne pas trop s'énerver. S'il y avait eu Puck, tout aurait pu dégénérer à la moindre parole de travers. S'il y avait eu Rachel, il aurait sans doute été moins aisé de prendre des décisions objectives et rationnelles. S'il y avait eu Santana, n'en parlons pas...

C'était juste ce qu'il fallait en attendant de retrouver tout le monde. C'était suffisant.

Le couloir continuait de descendre. Blaine tâtonnait la paroi de gauche, craignant de se casser la figure à tout instant. Mike faisait de son mieux pour essayer de ne pas se laisser entraîner par le poids de son sac.

Plus ils progressaient et plus il faisait froid. C'était étrange, dans la mesure où jusque-là, la panique et l'empressement les avaient gardés au chaud... Pourtant, ils auraient dû s'y attendre... Ils n'étaient pas en balade à la campagne. Mike gigota et se débattit pour réussir à refermer sa combinaison jusqu'au col.

Soudain, le couloir prit fin et ils débouchèrent dans une petite salle. Blaine regarda le sol sous ses pieds, incertain. Il avait l'allure de la roche glissante.  
>Mike, lui, s'intéressait plus à ce qu'il se passait autour. La salle n'était pas très grande, pas très large non plus. Sur les parois légèrement arrondies, on distinguait les ravages du temps. Les traces de l'eau qui s'était égouttée pendant des siècles d'endroits invisibles. Les couleurs qui évoquaient la mousse sur les arbres. Les grosseurs qui n'étaient rien d'autre que des concrétions à peine esquissées.<p>

Et les inscriptions, empressées et encore parfaitement lisibles.

_..._

_« Éternel, mon Dieu ! en toi j'ai mis ma confiance :  
>sauve-moi de tous ceux qui me poursuivent, et délivre-moi. »<br>Psaume 7  
>R. Jones, O. May, C. Courtey, et tous ceux laissés derrière, 1.03.1856<em>

...

_Ben putain. Je m'attendais pas à arriver jusque-là. Avec une jambe en moins certes mais..._  
><em>Bonne année 1963 !<em>

...

_La Tour Eiffel était autrement plus intéressante._  
><em>Sir Mallon Gastonville et sa troupe, 3 août.<em>

...

_Puisses-tu pourrir en enfer, Mathilda. Je savais bien que j'aurais dû écouter Père._  
><em>La pêche est d'un ennui, mais les poissons ne te dévorent pas.<em>  
><em>L.O., 1904<em>

...

_Plutôt périr ici que mourir en essayant d'égorger un frère._  
><em>Paix. 1942.<em>

...

_J'aime les hommes. Pardonne-moi, maman._  
><em>Edgar, '34.<em>

...

_Le diable peut prendre plusieurs formes._  
><em>Il y en a des centaines au sein de ce lieu maudit.<em>  
><em>Dieu vous protège si vous lisez ces lignes.<em>  
><em>1988<em>

...

Certaines avaient été gravées dans la roche. D'autres avaient été rédigées à l'aide de sang. Il y avait encore des éclaboussures sur les murs, à peine visibles.

Mike crut que ses yeux allaient bondir hors de ses orbites. Il se fit violence pour détacher son regard des parois couvertes des quelques inscriptions et dirigea l'éclat de sa lampe devant lui, s'avançant machinalement de quelques pas. Dans le fond de la salle, alignées de chaque côté, il entrevit les paires de globes oculaires aveugles et frémissantes. Les pupilles pâles parurent suivre le rai lumineux alors qu'il les passait en revue. Les membres immobiles luisirent. Les créatures étaient comme des chauves-souris surprises en plein sommeil.

Aucun d'eux ne dit rien. C'était comme s'ils avaient passé un accord tacite. Ils ne pouvaient pas paniquer. Pas maintenant. C'était même à se demander comment tous ces inconnus avaient trouvé le temps de graver ces derniers mots. Blaine se retint de déglutir alors qu'il réalisait qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il fût leur successeur.

Finn, de son côté, essaya de réfléchir. Son cerveau lui faisait l'effet d'un gros ballon enroulé dans du coton. Chaque pensée était ralentie, voire étouffée par une espèce de brouillard malvenu.

Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis...

Mike n'osa se tourner vers lui, de peur d'alerter les bêtes par les mouvements de sa lampe. Tina enfonça les ongles dans la peau moite de Finn. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils avaient conscience du froid ambiant, cependant l'atmosphère leur paraissait réellement glacée à présent.  
>Le piolet était soudain très lourd entre les doigts de Blaine. C'était une arme et paradoxalement c'était aussi utile qu'un brin de paille. S'il avait le malheur d'attaquer dans un accès d'énergie, la dizaine de bêtes qui attendait là se jetterait sur lui pour le... pour le neutraliser. Et ce serait ensuite au tour de ses compagnons.<p>

Mike n'avait pas rêvé les bruits. Mike avait eu raison. Mais qui sait ce qui les aurait attendu dans la galerie ? Ils n'étaient en sécurité nulle-part. C'était tout.  
>La chape de plomb qui était tombée sur eux semblait aussi fonctionner sur les créatures. Les monstres ne pipaient mot. C'était tout juste s'ils avaient la tête tournée vers les quatre êtres humains qui venaient de faire leur entrée dans cette salle. Mais il était évident qu'au moindre faux pas, ils se mettraient en mouvement. Ils attendaient, intrigués. Voilà ce qu'ils faisaient.<p>

Finn pensa à ce qu'aurait fait son meilleur ami en de telles circonstances. Il se serait jeté dans le tas. Comme un imbécile. Comme la tête brûlée qu'il était. Et peut-être même qu'il aurait réussi à s'en sortir sans trop de dommages...

Ah, Puck...

Machinalement, Finn avança les mains vers sa sacoche. Il retint son souffle, puis, brusquement, ouvrit la fermeture. Un « _zip ! _» sonore retentit dans l'atmosphère lourde. Mike et Blaine ne se retournèrent pas ; ils n'en pensèrent pas moins tous deux « MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES ? ».

D'un même mouvement, les bêtes orientèrent leurs crânes difformes en direction des quatre intrus. Leurs pupilles se firent plus brillantes à la lueur des lampes de Mike et Blaine. Leurs membres se raidirent alors qu'aux aguets, elles attendaient de découvrir ce qu'étaient donc que ces visiteurs.

Les doigts de Finn étaient agités de violents tremblements. Il s'y reprit plusieurs fois avant de réussir à fourrer une main dans la sacoche. Il tâtonna, terrifié et incertain. Allumettes, barre de céréales, couteau-suisse...

_Couteau ? _

Il s'arrêta.

Non. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un couteau. Contre une bête, oui peut-être, et encore... Mais là... Non.

Il reprit sa recherche avec fébrilité. Les narines des monstres frémissaient avec plus d'impatience. Mike les sentait sur le point d'aller voir par elles-mêmes ce qui se tenait là, à quelques mètres d'elles.

Soudain, les doigts de Finn se refermèrent autour de ce qu'il voulait trouver depuis le début. Il en restait encore. Un vague soulagement le gagna, avant d'être aussitôt recouvert par une angoisse sourde.

Merci, Puck.

Précautionneusement, lentement, Finn sortit de la sacoche les quelques graines de tournesol sur lesquelles il avait mis la main. Par-dessus son épaule, Tina écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Ses bras se resserrèrent convulsivement autour du cou du garçon. Difficile de dire s'il s'agissait là d'un signe d'encouragement ou simplement d'un réflexe causé par la peur.

Le grand dadais retourna les graines entre ses mains tremblantes, comme pour s'assurer qu'elles n'étaient pas un rêve. Puis, il serra les dents et, d'un geste précis et vif, il les envoya derrière lui.

Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic...

Cinq petits claquements secs retentirent à l'entrée de la salle.

Les bêtes se mirent aussitôt en mouvement, pleines de curiosité. Elles bougèrent sur leurs membres filiformes, s'avançant dangereusement vers les quatre membres du Glee Club. Tina les regarda arriver, morte de peur. Blaine essaya de contrôler la panique qu'il sentait monter en lui. Tout semblait bien parti lorsque tout à coup, une des créatures s'arrêta devant les garçons. Elle avança son museau humide et se mit renifler l'air, dangereusement proche des mains de Mike, qu'il gardait serrées de part et d'autre de sa taille.

Le sang séché...

Trop incertain de l'efficacité de sa manœuvre, Finn avait gardé quelques graines dans sa main. Voyant qu'une deuxième bête s'approchait de Mike, intriguée à son tour par l'odeur qu'il dégageait, Finn balança tout ce qu'il lui restait par-dessus la tête de Tina.

Les nouveaux claquements qui retentirent à l'entrée de la salle attirèrent aussitôt les retardataires. Elles passèrent devant Finn sans broncher. Aussitôt, comme motivés par un même signal, les trois garçons se remirent en route.

Leurs baskets de sport ne faisaient pratiquement aucun bruit sur le sol humide. Ils s'avancèrent avec précipitation en direction de la sortie, serrant les dents, serrant les poings et arrivant tout juste à garder les yeux ouverts.

Le couloir auquel cette partie-là de la grotte aboutissait montait doucement et une forte odeur d'humidité s'en dégageait. Finn savait que la deuxième sortie de la caverne se situait près d'une cascade et bien qu'il ne fût pas assez naïf pour croire leur calvaire terminé si abruptement et si aisément, un espoir aussi éphémère qu'idiot accéléra les battements de son cœur.

La seconde d'après cependant, c'était fini, et il sentit de nouveau le poids de Tina sur son dos. Derrière, les bêtes tournaient en rond, reniflant et haletant à la recherche des intrus.

Ils émergèrent finalement de la salle, essayant d'avancer à la fois le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Mike tenta d'oublier les inscriptions mais les mots gravés avec précipitation sur la roche ne voulurent pas le quitter. Il en allait de même pour Blaine, qui se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas croisé les morceaux de ces personnes en chemin. Seuls Tina et Finn n'y pensaient plus. Finn faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur leur objectif immédiat, à savoir partir le plus loin possible d'ici. Quant à Tina, elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à des individus morts depuis des années. La moindre des choses était de ne pas finir comme eux.

Blaine et Mike continuèrent d'avancer en tête. Ils n'osaient pas se retourner, de peur de se faire repérer à cause des mouvements de leurs lampes. Ils ne savaient toujours pas si les bêtes étaient sensibles à la lumière, mais mieux valait ne pas prendre le risque... Ils étaient encore trop près de la salle.

L'odeur d'humidité se fit plus insistante, jusqu'à en devenir étourdissante. Blaine tituba pendant quelques secondes, avant de se rétablir péniblement. Mike lui jeta un regard de côté, inquiet. Ils seraient bientôt assez loin pour accélérer l'allure... Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Les monstres ne semblaient pas s'être aperçus de la supercherie.

_« Bip-bip ! »_

Ils se figèrent tous. Tina se sentit parcourue par un courant d'air glacé. Mike écarquilla les yeux et, horrifié, retroussa les manches de sa combinaison pour essayer d'arracher la montre de son poignet. Le cadran digital dansa devant ses yeux et il ne parvint à rien tant ses mains tremblaient et l'élançaient. De toute manière, il n'y avait eu qu'une seule sonnerie et la montre était redevenue silencieuse. Cependant, ils savaient tous en leur for intérieur que cela avait suffi.  
>Blaine se retourna afin de chercher une indication sur le visage blafard de Finn. Mais son regard dériva sur les formes qui se profilaient à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là, dans l'embrasure de la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter.<p>

Paralysés, Finn et Tina avisèrent son air terrifié.

« COUREZ ! » parvinrent-ils à hurler d'une voix croassante.

Leurs jambes leur parurent aussi lourdes que du plomb, leurs corps aussi encombrants et figés que des bouts de bois, mais ils se mirent en mouvement malgré tout. Blaine ignora les plaintes de son genou, Mike la douleur qui parcourait ses mains blessées par vagues. Tina criait des encouragements à Finn, et son ton virait parfois à la menace tant le jeune homme lui paraissait lent. Le grand dadais essayait de réguler son souffle, s'imaginant qu'il n'était qu'à un simple entraînement de football... mais quel imbécile aurait pu croire à ça ? Pas même lui.

Le couloir cessa de monter et pendant quelques secondes, ils se trouvèrent déstabilisés par la platitude du relief. Mais ils poursuivirent. Et presque aussitôt, une descente abrupte vint dérober le sol sous leurs pieds. Blaine ne put retenir un hoquet, craignant de se trouver face à un nouveau toboggan, semblable à celui où il s'était blessé au genou.

Un maelström de cris (étaient-ce les leurs ?) et de bruits sourds les accompagna dans leur chute. Elle fut courte. A peine plus de quelques secondes.

Mike suffoqua, la bouche pleine d'un liquide au goût écœurant et à la texture épaisse. Il se redressa, à la recherche d'air, d'un quelconque repère, et il battit machinalement des mains. Mais le liquide ralentissait ses gestes et son sac réduisait sa marge de manœuvre. Quelque-chose obstruait le faisceau de sa lampe.

L'air entra en sifflant dans ses poumons, épais et désagréable. Chaud, presque. Mike se retourna, criant le nom de ses compagnons. Il ne les voyait pas. Il parvint à lever le bras pour essuyer son casque. Le rai lumineux vint illuminer le visage paniqué de Blaine, qui disparaissait en grande partie sous une épaisse couche de boue. Ahuri, Mike se rendit compte qu'ils venaient de chuter dans une étendue boueuse. Il se retourna, à la recherche de Tina et Finn. Derrière lui, Blaine s'efforçait à son tour de débarrasser sa lampe de la boue.

Le deuxième faisceau vint alors frapper le côté opposé de l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Des parois suintantes, toujours la même chose... Et des créatures, une nuée de créatures, alertées et excitées. Mike ouvrit grand la bouche, ayant l'impression d'étouffer. Soudain, il sentit qu'on l'agrippait par le bras. Il se débattit éperdument mais la poigne ne fit que se raffermir et bientôt, on le tira sur ce qui semblait être le rivage de ce lieu obscur.

Il dégoulinait de boue, il y en avait partout, mais tout ce sur quoi il pouvait se concentrer c'était le rassemblement de bêtes dans le fond. Il ne voyait même pas d'issue possible. Les quatre mains qui l'avaient attrapé le relâchèrent et une voix apaisante parvint à ses oreilles brûlantes.

« Mike... c'est nous ! Calme-toi... »

Il loucha sur le visage inquiet de Finn, puis sur les traits familiers de Tina, assise à côté du grand dadais. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué les créatures derrière eux. Mike rêvait peut-être même, non ? Il regarda de nouveau dans la direction des monstres. Ils étaient toujours là.

Blaine les avait vus également. Il émergea du lac boueux avec difficulté et criant, hurlant des paroles inintelligibles, commença à agiter son piolet en tous sens. Finn et Tina le regardèrent sans comprendre. Mike se leva et sur ses jambes flageolantes, entreprit de se débarrasser de son sac. Finn s'avança et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Mike.

« Les bêtes sont parties... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... C'est fini, Mike... pour l'instant...

- DERRIERE TOI ! » lui cria Mike au visage.

Finn écarquilla les yeux et fit immédiatement volte-face. Tina imita son geste. Les monstres semblaient avoir attendu ce moment de réalisation, car ils se jetèrent aussitôt en avant, criant et ricanant. Au même moment, les bêtes que les quatre membres du Glee Club avaient croisées dans la salle aux inscriptions émergèrent du couloir derrière eux.

Blaine vociféra, animé par une rage qui lui donnait des airs de fou. Finn se retourna pour apporter son aide à Tina mais une bête vint attraper la jeune fille par les pieds et la tira loin de lui. Mike cria, furieux, et s'avança avec hâte. L'instant d'après, la créature était au sol, méconnaissable, et le garçon ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il aida Tina à se redresser, le souffle court. Mais ils étaient en infériorité numérique, en infériorité tout court même. D'autres créatures arrivèrent, attirées sans doute par la vulnérabilité dans laquelle son statut de blessée mettait Tina, et peut-être aussi découragées par la résistance qu'opposaient les trois autres. Un casse-croûte à la fois.

Mike ne s'entendait plus. Il avait peine à distinguer les silhouettes des autres. Il ne savait pas s'il réclamait leur aide ou non. Tout ce qu'il comprenait c'était que Tina était en train de leur échapper. Un monstre l'agrippa par la cheville, l'autre par la taille, un troisième par l'épaule. Mike donna des coups de pieds et des coups de poings, mais rien n'y fit. Finn se joignit à lui pour retenir Tina. Blaine essaya de dissuader les bêtes avec son piolet dégoulinant.

Mais c'était trop tard. Il y en avait trop.

Tina leur échappa exactement une minute plus tard. Cinq ou six bêtes s'agglutinèrent autour de la jeune femme et l'emportèrent avec elles, l'éloignant de ses camarades. Les autres monstres ouvrirent la voie, dévoilant une ouverture dans le fond, et progressivement, la salle se vida de ses occupants.

« MIKE ! glapit Tina. MIKE ! »

Il y avait tout le désespoir du monde dans ses yeux. Et aussi toute la peur que chacun d'eux avait ressenti à un moment ou à un autre dans cette caverne.

Elle peinait à respirer. Ils allaient la manger, hein ? Ils allaient la manger. Vivante. Elle aurait voulu s'assommer à coups de poings mais elle était faite comme un saucisson. Les bêtes l'agrippaient avec convoitise, l'empêchant de se mouvoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Les silhouettes des trois garçons devinrent floues devant ses yeux. Le faisceau de sa lampe ne lui servait plus à rien. Elle était dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Une noirceur rampante avait gagné son cœur et une terreur insupportable et tétanisante lui donnait la certitude qu'elle se dirigeait vers la plus douloureuse des morts.

« TINA ! hurla Mike. TINA ! »

Il se jeta en avant, se cassant plusieurs fois la figure.

La jeune femme s'éloignait à une vitesse effrayante, portée par les créatures. Elle continuait de crier et l'éclat de la lampe de Mike révéla les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues pâles.

« TINA ! » continua de crier le garçon.

Il devina confusément ses deux autres compagnons qui le talonnaient, vociférant le prénom de la jeune fille avec la même force du désespoir.

« FINN ! NE ME LAISSEZ PAS ! AIDEZ-MOI ! JE VOUS EN PRIE ! Je vous en prie... »

Elle fut interrompue par un sanglot. Elle distingua à peine le visage hébété de Finn. Soudain, elle se trouva engloutie par le boyau, disparaissant du même coup de la vue de ses camarades.

Les bêtes étaient sorties de la salle, l'emportant avec elles.

Les cris de Tina continuèrent de retentir, de plus en plus lointains, de plus en plus étouffés. Les garçons étaient trop lents. Ils n'arrivèrent au niveau de l'ouverture que trente secondes plus tard.

« BLAINE ! MIKE ! AU SECOURS ! AIDEZ-MOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS... JE NE VEUX PAS DE CA ! »

Blaine s'écroula devant le boyau, essoufflé et accablé. Il ne pouvait aller plus loin. Levant les yeux, il vit Finn qui retenait Mike et les deux garçons qui soudain se disputaient violemment. Les mots lui parvenaient de manière étouffée. Il ne comprenait plus qu'à moitié ce qui était en train de se passer.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'ils venaient de perdre Tina.

Et quelques-uns des mots qu'il avait entrevus sur les parois lui revinrent en mémoire.

...

_« Éternel, mon Dieu ! en toi j'ai mis ma confiance :  
>sauve-moi de tous ceux qui me poursuivent... »<em>

...

« AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE ! PAR PITIE ! MIKE !... FINN !... BLAINE !... NON ! NOOOOON ! »

Des sanglots se mêlèrent à la voix à peine audible.

Elle était si loin à présent.

Si loin...

...

_«...et délivre-moi. »_


	41. All These Things That I've Done

Recoucou, désolée de pas avoir publié de chapitre, mais bac oblige, je me suis trouvée complètement bloquée... Désolée... Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Et au fait, une lectrice a eu la gentillesse de commencer à traduire la fic **en anglais/in English**, donc si vous voulez voir ce que ça donne, voilà l'adresse (je sais pas comment insérer des liens, kikoo powa !) :

** /s/9317214/1/The-Cave **

**(ajoutez ça derrière l'adresse du site !)**

Et laissez-lui des **reviews**, ça lui fera sûrement plaisir ! En tout cas merci mille fois à toi, **ArmelleAgron** ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong> (je ne sais pas ton pseudo ? si tu en as un, ça me ferait plaisir que tu postes avec, ce serait plus pratique pour se repérer parmi les autres reviews !) : je comprends parfaitement tes critiques ! Le problème avec une trame comme celle-ci (être coincé dans une grotte, tout ça tout ça), c'est qu'il y a un risque de tourner en rond. Alors soit je tourne effectivement en rond, soit c'est toi qui n'adhère plus au concept ? Malheureusement, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'écris avec mon coeur, comme je le sens, donc il me serait malaisé de tout chambouler pour essayer de donner plus de rythme à l'action... Ce qui est bien avec le film _The Descent_, c'est qu'on a un concentré d'action en à peine moins de deux heures... Le problème, c'est que, volontairement ou non, je me suis mise pour ma part à développer tous les personnages et toutes les relations autant que je le pouvais... Ce qui fait que je me retrouve avec une fic super longue... L'histoire repose davantage sur les personnages que sur la trame... Je ne sais plus comment on dit en anglais, mais je suis davantage ''character-driven'' que ''story-driven'' de ce côté-là ? Ce qui fait que me concentrant davantage sur le développement des persos, il est possible que mon point faible se situe au niveau du rythme et des rebondissements dans la grotte-même...  
>En tout cas je m'excuse de t'avoir déçue avec ma fic : Peut-être que par miracle, les chapitres suivants te remettront un peu d'aplomb, mais tout dépend de toi, pour ma part je continue d'écrire de mon mieux et avec autant de passion que je le peux... Cependant je te remercie d'avoir eu le courage de poster une review négative ! Ça aide à avancer pour la suite !

**Op2line** : hey, une critique un peu semblable que la précédente que je viens de commenter ! Je comprends ton agacement mais... je fais ce que je peux ? J'ai considérablement accéléré le rythme comparé à ce qui était prévu initialement, et j'ai déjà du mal à publier un chapitre ici et là, donc il m'est encore plus compliqué d'évaluer si oui ou non la fic tire en longueur... Je suppose encore une fois que c'est le décor de la grotte qui pose problème ? En tout cas, il ne faut pas avoir peur de me faire part de tes mauvaises critiques ! Je m'efforce en tout cas de rendre le cadre de la caverne le moins handicapant possible... mais peut-être est-ce aussi mon style qui est trop fourni, dans la mesure où je raconte 3 jours en 9039029043 chapitres ? Mais j'ai tellement de choses à raconter et je n'ai pas envie d'en abandonner une seule... C'est compliqué _ Merci pour ta review et en espérant que ton agacement ne devienne pas grand au point de te pousser à abandonner ? Dans ce cas cependant, je te remercie d'avoir suivi jusque-là ;)

**white-cry** : haha, il ne faut pas t'excuser de ne pas avoir posté de reviews à tous les chapitres xD Je comprends que le personnage de Liz te laisse perplexe, c'est fait exprès ! Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas demandé à Quinn comment s'appelait sa fille ? Est-ce parce-qu'elle ne considère Beth que comme un ''accident'', une ''erreur de parcours'' pour Quinn, ce qui ferait que dans ce cas elle ne comprend plus qu'à moitié sa sœur ? Ou... y a-t-il autre chose ? Liz est un personnage complexe. C'est le genre de personnage que l'on doit haïr, mais que l'on ne peut totalement détester, parce-qu'elle est de la famille de Quinn. Et Quinn a beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour elle... syndrome de Stockholm ? XD J'espère en tout cas que les flashbacks qui suivront répondront aux questions que tu te poses sur ce perso ! Et si non, tu t'en feras ta propre interprétation ;)

Voilà, j'ai répondu longuement à certaines reviews par rapport à d'habitude, mais je pense que c'était important, surtout pour les mauvaises critiques ! Et sachez que je lis toutes les autres avec attention, merci d'ailleurs pour vos reviews toujours aussi nombreuses ! :)

**Playlist :**

**Follow The Cops Back Home - Placebo  
>Blackout - Muse<br>Walking With Happiness - The Best Pessimist  
>MK Ultra - Muse<br>Ships In The Night (feat. Ingrid Michaelson) - Mat Kearney  
>All These Things That I've Done - The Killers<br>Libertango - Astor Piazzola  
>Coriolis - Penguin Cafe<br>Lynn's Theme - Ólafur Arnalds**

* * *

><p>«... un hélicoptère de Detroit... bientôt... »<p>

« … équipe médicale... »

« … deux blessés inquiétants... »

Mercedes leva la tête et, d'une main machinale, remit une mèche de cheveux en place derrière son oreille brûlante. Elle avait la gorge sèche mais pas la force suffisante pour se lever et se servir un verre d'eau. Elle n'aurait pu dire s'il faisait chaud ou froid dans la cuisine. En tout cas, l'atmosphère lui paraissait glaciale et tranchante comme du verre. Des oiseaux piaillaient au-dehors, vagues échos d'un été qui semblait déjà loin.

Ce que Mercedes entendait surtout, c'étaient les murmures et les messes basses qui hantaient le chalet, l'animant de fragments de phrases alarmantes et d'informations anxieuses. Le salon avait été investi par une dizaine de personnes. Mercedes n'avait pas besoin d'y jeter un coup d'œil pour voir les câbles qui couraient entre les canapés, les écrans qui scintillaient de tous côtés et les visages surtout, les visages absorbés et crispés, les visages entraînés et calculateurs.

Le téléphone sonna dans l'entrée, pour la énième fois depuis la veille semblait-il. La sonnerie vrilla Mercedes, stridente et cruelle, mais fut presque aussitôt interrompue. Quelqu'un d'autre avait décroché. C'était ainsi depuis plusieurs heures.

Quand _ils_ avaient vu à quel point c'était dur psychologiquement pour les occupants du chalet de répondre encore et encore, aux inquiétudes et aux suppliques, aux reproches à peine voilées et à l'angoisse viscérale, _ils_ avaient chargé deux d'entre eux de prendre les appels. D'abord réticente, Mercedes était restée dans les parages. Elle les avait observés à s'en arracher les yeux. _Ils_ avaient un petit carnet. A chaque appel, _ils_ faisaient une croix et _ils_ notaient. Les coordonnées, les questions, les préoccupations. Puis, lorsque un interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil revenait à la charge quelques minutes plus tard (irrémédiablement), le manège reprenait. On entendait le grattement de la mine du crayon sur le papier, minutieux malgré l'urgence de la situation. Les figures concentrées des deux chargés du téléphone continuaient de déstabiliser Mercedes. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à des robots.

Qui au juste étaient donc ces gens qu'elle avait laissés entrer dans le chalet ? Étaient-ce des pompiers ? Des policiers ? Des infirmiers ? Des ingénieurs ? Des greffiers ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée. La seule chose dont elle était à peu près certaine, c'était qu'ils étaient arrivés la veille au soir. Dans la nuit noire, silencieuse et calme, les fourgons avaient surgi, illuminant les pilotis du chalet de leurs phares jaunes et voraces. Il avait fallu rassembler les forces, avaient-ils expliqué. Le matériel, tout ça. Ils venaient de la ville où Kurt avait crié à l'aide. D'un peu plus loin aussi. D'autres arriveraient. D'autres continuaient d'arriver.

On craignait de voir arriver des journalistes alors on contrôlait les allées et venues. C'était fort improbable dans le coin isolé où se situait le chalet de la famille Jones, cependant il fallait faire attention. Il se passait tellement peu de choses dans le Michigan... Tellement peu de choses _improbables._

« Il faut qu'on protège leur vie privée, avait dit une femme d'un air grave. Il y a des miraculés qui ont passé le reste de leur existence à se traîner ces histoires... Ils sont si jeunes... pourquoi être catalogués dès maintenant ? »

Était-ce une avocate ?

Mercedes ne le savait toujours pas. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était de comment elle avait parlé.

_Leur _vie privée. _Ils_ sont si jeunes. Comme si Mercedes n'avait rien à voir avec tous ceux qui étaient coincés dans la grotte. Comme s'il s'agissait bien là de deux catégories différentes. Les chanceux et les victimes. Les vivants et les presque-morts.

Il suffisait à Mercedes de repenser à cette satisfaction qu'ils avaient ressenti, Kurt et elle, à voir le chalet libéré de tous ses chahuteurs, deux jours plus tôt, pour se dire que peut-être cette avocate-ou-peu-importe-ce-qu'elle-pouvait-bien-êtr e avait raison. Mercedes avait un toit sur la tête, l'occasion de se reposer lorsque la fatigue se faisait trop lourde -bien que la culpabilité et l'inquiétude l'empêchaient de fermer l'œil- et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passait en ce moment pour le reste du Glee Club. Ils ne pouvaient pas comparer. Il n'y avait rien à comparer.

Mercedes se redressa mollement. Le dossier de sa chaise grinça contre son dos alors qu'elle s'appuyait dessus. Son regard tomba sur Artie, installé en face d'elle. Prostré et silencieux, il ne faisait ni ne disait plus rien. Ses yeux vides étaient rivés à la table, sans vraiment la voir cependant.

Il s'était trouvé devant l'écran quand Tina avait été emportée par les créatures. Il avait tout vu. Absolument tout. Un homme et une femme avaient surgi dans la pièce en entendant les hurlements qui se dégageaient des hauts-parleurs. C'était trop tard cependant. Artie avait tout vu. Absolument tout.

Jusque-là, Mercedes et Artie avaient insisté pour être les seuls à suivre ce qu'il se passait sur les écrans. La salle informatique était hors limites pour toute l'équipe de secours. Ils avaient supporté le moindre détail, le moindre cri, la moindre bête en gros plan. Mais la perte de Tina avait été l'élément de trop. De toute manière, même si Artie avait pu le supporter, l'équipe de secours ne l'aurait pas laissée là. Elle l'avait escorté hors de la salle et refermé la porte à double-tour derrière lui. Tout ce qu'on entendait à présent c'étaient des grésillements et des rumeurs de conversations. Mercedes et Artie ne pouvaient plus y aller. Techniquement, cela leur était interdit. Psychologiquement, cela leur était désormais insupportable.

Mercedes n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, assis dans la cuisine, mutiques et abattus. Une minute, une heure, une journée... La souffrance était la même. Elle ne savait plus très bien si elle avait pleuré. Ses yeux la piquaient et elle avait mal au crâne. Il lui semblait bien en tout cas qu'Artie avait craqué à un moment ou à un autre. Quand ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus.

Mercedes aurait voulu ne plus rien savoir. Mercedes aurait voulu ne plus rien ressentir. Et paradoxalement, elle s'imposait tout cela. Elle s'imposait toute l'attente, toute l'angoisse, toute la crainte... Car si elle pouvait s'enfermer dans le grenier et faire semblant de ne plus y penser, ses amis dans la grotte, eux, ne pouvaient pas. Ils étaient environnés, complètement happés par le cauchemar qu'ils vivaient en ce moment. Alors... si Mercedes se fermait à tout cela, que lui resterait-il ? _Que lui resterait-il à endurer pour essayer de rivaliser avec le cauchemar des autres ? _

Par la porte entrouverte, elle entendait distinctement la conversation qui avait lieu dans le hall. La voix se mêlait aux griffonnements du crayon sur le papier... Toujours ces mêmes griffonnements... Toujours cette même voix, méthodique et attentive...

« Bonjour, Monsieur Cohen-Chang... Oui... Oui, bien sûr... Non, nous n'avons pas de plus amples informations pour le moment... Oui, nous faisons tout notre possible... Un hélicoptère, des renforts... Le Northwestern Memorial est déjà sur le pied de guerre... Non... Oui... Prise en charge immédiate... Non non, il vaudrait mieux que vous vous y rendiez directement... Non, cela serait inutile de venir ici... Oui... Je vous le promets... Oui... Je vous passe mon collègue, il est plus calé que moi sur ce sujet... »

Un silence, des froissements et une autre voix, plus grave et plus profonde, se mettant à parler.

Mercedes fit son possible pour se détourner de tout cela. Cela ne la regardait pas. Elle ne voulait rien entendre de toute façon.

Il avait fallu informer les parents de la situation dès que les secours étaient arrivés. Il avait fallu appeler tous les parents, un par un. Le père de Kurt et la mère de Finn devaient arriver dans la journée. Les Berry s'étaient mis en route pour le chalet, en dépit des instructions de l'équipe. D'autres encore s'étaient regroupés pour faire le trajet en commun. La mère de Quinn était partie la veille. Par avion. Pour Chicago. Elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Un appel et elle avait pris la décision de partir.

Mercedes se souvenait encore de leur pénible conversation. Elle savait que les accents terrifiés de la voix de Judy la hanteraient à jamais. Et de savoir que c'était cette femme-là, si inquiète et si attachée, qui avait laissé Quinn se faire jeter dehors au moment de sa grossesse... Cela avait laissé Mercedes à la fois perplexe et nauséeuse. Elle appréciait Judy Fabray. C'était une femme bien. Il y avait cependant des moments où la lâcheté et l'indifférence de cette femme face au sort qui avait été réservé à sa fille revenait hanter Mercedes. Peut-être était-ce une histoire de croyance, peut-être une histoire de mœurs, peut-être autre chose... Une mentalité différente... Qu'en savait-elle ? Mais on était très croyants chez les Jones et pour autant, Mercedes était persuadée que si elle avait été dans la situation de Quinn, elle n'aurait pas eu à endurer tout cela. Qui aurait eu à endurer tout ce que Quinn avait enduré ? Qui pouvait seulement prétendre avoir connu une souffrance à la hauteur de celle de la blonde ? Mercedes avait parfois prétendu comprendre... Elle avait en tout cas souvent oublié, de façon très pratique, ce par quoi était passé Quinn. Et maintenant que la jeune fille se retrouvait au fond de cette caverne, livrée à elle-même, Mercedes se disait que ce n'était qu'un nouvel élément venant s'ajouter à la liste déjà bien fournie de Quinn. Serait-ce l'élément de trop ?

Il y eut un cliquetis dans le hall alors qu'on raccrochait. La conversation avec le père de Tina avait été courte et sans heurts. Cela changeait de la tension qui avait flotté lorsque les parents de Rachel avaient appelé la veille. Ils avaient crié, s'étaient énervé, puis avaient décidé de partir, clamant que « Chicago ou Mars, cela ne nous intéresse pas. Nous venons au chalet quand même. ».

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Mercedes soupira, se préparant à écouter de nouveau l'inquiétude angoissante des parents d'un de ses camarades.

« Bonjour, Madame Evans... » dit respectueusement la voix de tout à l'heure.

C'est à cet instant qu'avec un claquement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Des pas précipités résonnèrent dans le hall et Mercedes leva à peine les yeux, se préparant à voir surgir un énième adulte au visage inconnu et aux airs de robot. Cependant, celui qui déboula dans la cuisine l'instant d'après avait un nez en trompette et des yeux vert pâle plus que reconnaissables.

« Kurt... ? » murmura Mercedes, haussant un sourcil surpris.

Le garçon se stoppa dans l'encadrement de la porte et dévisagea le spectacle de ces deux êtres abattus sans mot dire. Derrière lui, l'un des responsables du téléphone s'était retourné et les lorgnait avec attention. Le deuxième continuait de discuter à mi-voix avec la mère de Sam.

Le regard de Kurt tomba sur Artie, qui avait tout juste levé les yeux vers lui. Le silence se prolongea, bourdonnant, puis Kurt recula pour jeter un coup d'œil au salon. L'animation se poursuivait et chacun vaquait à sa tâche, affairé et minutieux. Ils s'étaient tout juste arrêtés en entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui. Ils avaient déjà repris leur mouvement incessant.

Kurt reporta son attention sur la cuisine. Son regard alla de l'un à l'autre. Mercedes, Artie. Artie, puis Mercedes. Ils avaient tout deux les traits tirés. Ils étaient tout deux désespérément muets. Devait-il parler ? _Pouvait_-il parler ? Il se racla la gorge et, d'un geste mécanique, plaqua ses cheveux en arrière. Il était complètement échevelé. Fourbu. Déboussolé.

Après avoir stationné aux côtés des secouristes durant toute la nuit, il avait été forcé de revenir au chalet. On lui avait fait comprendre à demi-mot qu'il n'était pas utile sur place. De son côté, il avait également réalisé qu'il n'aurait pas la force suffisante pour rester là _jusqu'au bout_. Il avait repris le volant, prudemment. Il avait roulé avec une lenteur agaçante mais nécessaire. La route zigzaguait parfois, mais toujours semblait se dérober sous ses yeux papillonnants et fatigués.

Les secouristes et lui étaient arrivés à la grotte tard la veille. Les heures précédentes n'étaient plus qu'un fouillis dans son crâne. Convaincre de sa bonne foi, persuader aussi de l'urgence de la situation, ne pas se laisser dépasser par les regards sceptiques et suspicieux... Il n'avait pas parlé de créatures. Il avait simplement dit qu'ils avaient des blessés. Puis bien sûr, les choses s'enchaînant, ils avaient tous pu constater la gravité de la situation. On avait parlé d'hélicoptère, de personnel en plus... Il avait fini par ne plus comprendre.

De la même façon qu'il ne comprenait pas le silence qui s'offrait à lui à présent. Mercedes et Artie lui faisaient penser à des fantômes. Il ne s'aperçut pas que de même, dans ses habits froissés et avec son teint grisâtre, il n'avait plus l'air que d'un spectre à leurs yeux.

« Jeune homme ? »

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se retourna. Le responsable qui ne parlait pas le dévisagea, puis demanda :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Kurt cligna des yeux, ahuri. L'autre ne broncha pas et continua de le détailler avec insistance.

Puis, Kurt fronça le nez et avec une colère froide, laissa échapper :

« Kurt Hummel. Vous avez sans doute déjà parlé à mon père. »

Sur ces mots, il fit volte-face et pénétra dans la cuisine à grandes enjambées, claquant la porte derrière lui sans plus de cérémonie. Les bruits de la conversation entre l'autre et Madame Evans s'en trouvèrent aussitôt étouffés. De nouveau animé par un calme creux, Kurt balaya la pièce du regard, puis, avisant le frigo, décida de se servir quelque-chose à boire. A lui et aux autres. Il ressentait le soudain besoin d'occuper ses mains, à défaut de pouvoir occuper son esprit. Il fit le tour de la table, jetant au passage un regard de biais à ses camarades, puis sans plus leur accorder son attention, ouvrit le frigo à la volée.

Son regard passa sur le reste de l'alcool apporté par Puck et, sans vraiment réfléchir, il attrapa la bouteille d'eau abandonnée dans un coin.

Le tintement des verres et le claquement des portes des placards résonnèrent dans la cuisine silencieuse. Il déposa un verre devant Mercedes, un autre devant Artie, puis, s'assit en face d'eux.

L'eau était glacée. Presque trop. Elle le rafraîchit mais ne fit rien de plus. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Mercedes le regarda faire sans mot dire.  
>Artie observait son verre en silence. Sur ses lunettes familières se reflétaient les contours de la table. Derrière les verres, on n'apercevait rien sinon un regard absent. Cela serra le cœur de Kurt. Il fit un effort pour boire une nouvelle gorgée d'eau. Celle-ci passa si mal que pendant quelques secondes, il eut la nausée. Il papillonna des yeux, hébété et finalement, soupira.<p>

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à briser le silence figé de la pièce, sa voix lui parut rauque et éraillée.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me dire ce qui est arrivé. »

Mercedes avait tourné la tête pour contempler le paysage visible à travers la seule fenêtre de la cuisine. En l'entendant parler, elle lui jeta un regard de biais. Son expression ne changea pas. Elle était exténuée.

Kurt fit un effort pour hausser les épaules. Il se donnait des airs sereins mais au fond de lui, il n'y avait qu'un froid glacial.

« La dernière fois que nous avons parlé... ils venaient de retrouver Puck, non ? »

Mercedes acquiesça à peine. Kurt contempla un instant Artie à la dérobée. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de se montrer aussi précautionneux, dans la mesure où le jeune homme ne semblait même pas faire attention à ce qu'il se disait en cet instant. Kurt reporta son attention sur Mercedes, puis, du bout des lèvres, demanda :

« Tina ? »

Mercedes le lorgna d'un œil pensif, puis hocha la tête. Kurt retint un frisson et, sans rien montrer de son angoisse, fit encore :

« Morte ? »

Le mot était sinistre et tabou mais il fallait aller droit au but. Autant savoir tout de suite. Ou dans l'autre cas de figure, arrêter de se faire un sang d'encre pour rien.

Cette fois-ci, Mercedes répondit aussitôt.

« Séparée des autres. » souffla-t-elle.

Kurt la contempla, silencieux un instant. On pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans son crâne, comme s'il calculait la réaction à avoir en fonction de ce que cela signifiait pour la jeune fille. Elle était blessée, elle était donc vulnérable.

Bien sûr, ce que Mercedes ne disait pas, c'était que Tina n'avait pas simplement été séparée des autres, mais bel et bien _emportée par une horde de créatures_. Ce dont elle ne parlait pas non plus, c'était de l'horreur qu'avait représenté ce moment... qu'avait _semblé_ représenter ce moment, au vu de l'état présent d'Artie. A ce moment-là, Mercedes s'était trouvée sur la terrasse, à essayer de prendre l'air. Elle n'avait pas manqué d'entendre les cris par la fenêtre entrouverte. Cela avait suffi à la glacer jusqu'au sang.

Kurt continuait de ne rien dire et restait là, pensif.

A l'inquiétude viscérale avait fait place un vide inexorable. Kurt aurait aimé ressentir quelque-chose, de toutes ses forces, comme toutes ces fois où il avait eu si peur ou s'était trouvé si chagriné... Mais il n'y avait rien sinon que les battements répétitifs de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il les entendait parfois résonner dans son crâne échauffé. C'était tout. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il peinait à réaliser ce qui était en train de leur arriver à tous. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Quelque-chose en lui s'était fermé et ne voulait plus se rouvrir.

Peut-être était-ce parce-qu'il avait passé une nuit blanche et qu'avec ses nombreux aller-retours en voiture, ajoutés à toute cette attente, ses pensées s'étaient un peu emmêlées. Il avait même eu du mal à comprendre ce que son père lui avait dit lorsque celui-ci l'avait appelé pour la dernière fois, une heure plus tôt.

« Ça va aller, Kurt... »

C'était la seule phrase qu'il avait retenue. Il n'était même pas sûr que c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait été prononcée. Tout s'emmêlait et se marchait dessus. Kurt se rendit compte qu'il perdait le fil lorsque Mercedes appela son nom pour la troisième fois, et ce après l'avoir laissé réfléchir pendant cinq longues minutes.

« Kurt... ? »

Il releva le nez vers elle et sourit machinalement.

« Tu as compris ce que je viens te dire ? » dit Mercedes, désemparée.

Elle ne cherchait plus à parler à voix basse. De toute façon, il semblait bien qu'Artie n'en avait que faire. Il était toujours là, immobile, et si Kurt trouvait cela de plus en plus insupportable, surtout de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi cordial et animé que son camarade, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

« Oui, j'ai compris... » s'entendit-il dire.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Elle est toute seule, alors ? »

Une petite voix lui soufflait de ne pas s'aventurer plus loin sur le sujet. Cela ne ferait de bien à aucun d'entre eux, à personne même... Il ne servait à rien de discuter du sort de Tina, de la même façon qu'il ne servait à rien de réfléchir à s'en exploser la cervelle en essayant de prévoir quand tous allaient enfin sortir de cet enfer. Bien sûr, c'était pourtant ce qu'ils s'employaient à faire depuis la veille. Bien sûr, c'était ce qu'ils continueraient de faire jusqu'à ce que tout prenne fin.

La seule question vraiment importante était celle-ci : quelle serait cette fin ?

Kurt se demandait si Mercedes et Artie se l'étaient déjà posée. S'ils envisageaient que quelqu'un pusse être perdu au fond de ces salles humides et sombres... ou si dans leurs esprits, malgré le stress et la lassitude, il était évident que tout le monde en réchapperait. Car Kurt était resté pendant des heures et des heures aux côtés des secouristes. Toute la nuit, il était resté là, à les écouter discuter et à les regarder s'organiser. Avec des plans de la grotte, des talkie-walkies et toutes ces choses que l'on ne voit que dans les films ou dans les séries policières.

Kurt les avait vu débattre pendant un certain temps avant de se décider à essayer les _explosifs. _

Il faut dégager un passage.

Mais cela pourrait aggraver le risque d'éboulement.

Certains d'entre nous doivent chercher s'il n'y a pas d'autres entrées possibles.

Kurt avait cligné des yeux, étourdi, et il avait surpris le regard d'un des adultes. Un regard de pitié. Il avait aussitôt serré les poings. Il ne faisait pas partie des victimes, il n'y avait pas à le fixer avec cet air condescendant plaqué sur le visage. Il avait même pensé pendant un instant, plein de rage contenue et de frustration, qu'il n'y aurait pas de victimes. Tina et Brittany étaient et resteraient les seules blessées sérieuses. Il n'y aurait pas de mort.

Et puis, la difficulté de leur situation s'était progressivement faite évidente à ses yeux. Voir tous ces gens agir prestement et prudemment pour sortir ses amis de là avait semblé parer la réalité d'un voile aigu et douloureux.

Cet optimisme orgueilleux semblait donc bien loin à présent. Kurt ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être si sûr de lui, même une seule seconde. Il était celui qui avait voulu aller au lac deux jours plus tôt... à présent il était celui qui aurait aimé avoir un dieu en lequel croire pour pouvoir le prier. Mais Kurt ne comptait que sur le travail des secouristes... et la chance peut-être. Oui, un peu de chance pour garder ses camarades intacts.

Il était de nouveau si plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la réponse de Mercedes. Cependant, il n'y avait pas besoin de la saisir pour la deviner.

« Oui... »

S'il avait encore eu la force de se sentir mal, cela lui aurait sans doute déchiré le cœur d'imaginer Tina, blessée et abandonnée dans un coin de grotte. Il avait toujours bien aimé la jeune fille. De toutes les _drama queens_ que comportaient le Glee Club, elle était celle qui faisait le moins d'histoires. C'était reposant dans un monde où deux adolescents étaient capables de s'entredéchirer pour un _solo. _

Il releva les yeux de son verre vide et jeta un regard à Artie. Il aurait dû lui adresser une parole de réconfort. Quelque-chose, qui, sans être stupidement mensonger, montrerait au garçon qu'il n'était pas seul. Car il ne l'était pas, c'était vrai. Blaine était coincé là aussi... Et puis, qu'importe, _tout _le Glee Club inquiétait Kurt.

« Tu savais que Quinn était amoureuse de Rachel ? » demanda brusquement Mercedes.

Sa question abrupte parut briser le silence pesant et figé qui enveloppait la cuisine. Kurt retint un sursaut et haussant les sourcils, se tourna tout à fait vers son amie.

« Quinn est amoureuse de Rachel ? » répéta-t-il dans un murmure, feignant la surprise.

Mercedes le jaugea du regard, prudente.

« Apparemment. » dit-elle simplement.

Ils continuèrent de se dévisager. Kurt se redressa avec lenteur sur son siège et, retrouvant son flegme habituel, réarrangea une mèche de cheveux qui pendait devant ses yeux tout en fronçant le nez.

« Et... d'où est-ce que tu sors ça ? »

Ils étaient de nouveau Kurt et Mercedes, les commères attentives et sans vergogne. Il leur fallait bien cela pour oublier un peu la main invisible qui leur compressait le cœur à tous deux.

« Depuis que les micros sont allumés, expliqua Mercedes, on entend absolument tout ce qui se dit. Des choses qui n'ont rien de personnel... et d'autres choses que nous ne sommes pas censés entendre... »

Kurt acquiesça machinalement, continuant de l'examiner du regard. Mercedes faisait de même de son côté. Kurt lui paraissait trop perspicace pour ne pas être au courant de tout cela. Mais au jeu des faux-semblants, le jeune homme était le plus fort des deux, alors elle continua de le détailler en essayant de percer le secret de son expression indéchiffrable.

« Je crois qu'ils ont oublié que les micros étaient allumés... dit soudain Artie. Ou peut-être qu'ils n'en ont tout simplement plus rien à faire... »

Kurt et Mercedes se tournèrent vers lui, surpris de l'entendre parler. Le garçon avait relevé la tête et se tenait de nouveau comme il le faisait toujours, droit et l'oreille tendue, ses yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes au verre épais.

Alors... cela les distrayait tous ?

« C'est vrai que du coup... on a appris pas mal de trucs... » ajouta Mercedes.

Kurt continuait de contempler Artie avec prudence. Cependant, le garçon ne fit qu'acquiescer.

« Britt-Britt et Santana sont mortes d'inquiétude l'une pour l'autre, dit-il avec un pâle sourire.

- Mais ça, on le savait déjà, commenta Mercedes avec un vague haussement d'épaules.

- Finn s'accroche toujours à Rachel, poursuivit Artie.

- Je crois qu'on le savait aussi ça, murmura Kurt.

- Mais surtout... _Quinn est amoureuse de Rachel. _»

Artie dévisagea Kurt, comme si celui-ci pouvait expliquer cette invraisemblance. Le jeune homme, cependant, ne dit rien. Il se contenta de jeter des regards tantôt à Artie, tantôt à Mercedes, évaluant leur état d'esprit quant à cette découverte inattendue.

« Et... qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » demanda Kurt après un long moment de flottement.

Artie avait finalement décidé de boire un peu de son verre d'eau. Mercedes, elle, réfléchit pendant encore un instant, vraisemblablement incertaine. Elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, Kurt le sut avant même qu'elle n'ouvrît la bouche pour se justifier.

« Je t'avoue... que même maintenant... j'ai encore du mal à y croire. »

Kurt hocha imperceptiblement la tête, l'encourageant à poursuivre. Mercedes gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, et machinalement, ses mains se refermèrent autour de son verre, auquel elle n'avait toujours pas touché.

« Je veux dire... tu sais que ce n'est pas un problème d'orientation sexuelle... reprit-elle d'une voix lente. Bien sûr, avoir cru Quinn obsédée par la simple idée d'avoir _le_ mec parfait tout ce temps me perturbe un peu dans tout ça... mais... »

Elle s'interrompit de nouveau, et fronçant les sourcils, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« _Quinn_ amoureuse de Rachel ? Je le croirais davantage si on me disait que Sam et Mike avaient une liaison... »

Kurt jeta un regard de biais à Artie. Le garçon lui répondit par une ombre de sourire, avant de dire d'un ton légèrement lointain :

« Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que ces derniers temps, il était _vraiment_ impossible de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Quinn... mais si c'est ça la réponse, alors... »

Il haussa les épaules, un peu hébété. Mercedes ne s'était pas départie de son air sceptique.

« Oui... enfin... Rachel ? Je veux dire... »

Elle contempla un instant Artie, puis reporta son attention sur Kurt. Celui-ci resta silencieux.

« Alors... Kurt... ? » s'impatienta Mercedes après quelques secondes d'un silence calculateur et pensif.

Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils mais garda les lèvres closes.

« _Kurt._ » insista son amie.

Il ne put contenir un soupir et, si Mercedes ne manqua pas de déceler la lassitude qui s'y cachait, elle ne dit rien. Ils se fixèrent, obstinément muets, le regard d'Artie allant de l'un à l'autre, intrigué. Mercedes avait serré la mâchoire et froncé les sourcils, adressant son plus bel air défiant à son meilleur ami. Quant à ce dernier, il jouait machinalement avec son verre vide, ce qui lui donnait du même coup un air détaché qui cependant ne dupait personne, pas même lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que cela paraît aussi improbable ? » demanda finalement Kurt, et il plissa les yeux pour détailler Mercedes avec plus de précision.

La question n'était pas adressée à Artie. Déjà parce-qu'il semblait prêt à s'accommoder de la situation avec un fatalisme bienveillant. Mais surtout parce-que Kurt avait cru reconnaître une incrédulité désabusée dans l'attitude de Mercedes qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Qu'y avait-il de si étonnant à cela ?

Si... Bien sûr. Quinn lorgnant du côté des filles, cela n'était pas surprenant quand on se donnait le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais Quinn lorgnant du côté de Rachel, voilà qui était différent. Les sœurs ennemies, si dissemblables, si incapables de se comprendre...

En cet instant, Kurt ne savait pas si ce sentiment protecteur qui le poussait à adresser cette question impassible à Mercedes concernait plus Rachel ou Quinn. Rachel était quelqu'un que l'on pouvait aimer. Pour sa part, Quinn était sans doute quelqu'un capable d'aimer, au-delà de tous les défauts et de tous les vices que Kurt avait pris pour habitude de lui attribuer. Qu'y avait-il de si étonnant ?

Tout.

Absolument tout.

Kurt le comprit lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur l'air résolument sceptique de Mercedes.

« Mon Dieu, soupira-t-elle. Par quoi veux-tu que je commence ? Les deux premières années, où Rachel a été le bouc-émissaire attitré de Quinn... ou les années suivantes, où elles se sont entredéchirées à cause de Finn ? »

Artie acquiesça machinalement. Il était un peu plus ouvert que Mercedes sur ce coup-là, cependant, n'importe-qui devait prendre les faits en compte. Même Kurt se surprit sur le point d'opiner du chef. Il se ravisa à temps et, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, se laissa aller dans le fond de sa chaise.

« Tu n'as jamais vu les comédies romantiques abrutissantes et clichées dont on abreuve les ados à longueur de temps ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante. Dans deux cas sur trois, ça commence toujours avec le gars populaire qui se moque de la fille impopulaire. Et tu sais aussi comment ça se termine ? En couple. »

Mercedes haussa les sourcils, incrédule.

« Tu compares le comportement de Quinn à _ça_ ? » murmura-t-elle.

Son ton était presque menaçant.

« Tu veux me faire croire que tout ce que Quinn a pu lui faire... c'était pour se soulager d'une quelconque frustration ? pour attirer l'attention de Rachel peut-être même ? »

Kurt esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Je vois que tu as bien regardé ces films, dit-il.

- Tout comme toi. » répliqua aussitôt Mercedes.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard.

« Je ne dis rien et je ne prétends pas deviner quoi que ce soit, répondit Kurt après un moment de silence. En _admettant_ que Quinn soit vraiment amoureuse de Rachel... on ne peut pas savoir quand c'est arrivé. Peut-être que c'est tout récent. Nous n'en savons rien.

- Alors comment tu interprètes la façon dont elle traitait Rachel avant ? » insista Mercedes.

Kurt laissa son regard vagabonder au-dehors. Son attention glissa sur le bleu du ciel, puis revint brusquement sur la figure figée et hautement dubitative de sa camarade. Il s'autorisa un fugace coup d'œil du côté d'Artie et ne vit rien d'autre que de l'attention dans son expression.

« Il faudrait être aussi tordu qu'elle pour pouvoir expliquer le comportement de Quinn, répondit Kurt avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Si tu veux tant savoir, il ne te reste qu'à lui poser la question. Parce-que personnellement, je n'ai pas de réponse, même aujourd'hui. »

Il se tut, puis, après un moment d'hésitation, ajouta :

« Je crois qu'elle a sincèrement essayé de détruire Rachel à un moment donné. Je ne dis pas que c'est -_c'était_ - un monstre sans-cœur pour autant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand on est malheureux, c'est toujours plus agréable de savoir qu'on a le pouvoir d'entraîner d'autres personnes avec soi vers le fond.

- Ce n'était pas du chagrin, rétorqua Mercedes. Tu vas me dire que les footballeurs qui te poussaient dans les casiers étaient _malheureux_ ? Tu vas justifier leurs actions ?

- Ils étaient idiots, répliqua aussitôt Kurt. Et ignorants. Ils le sont toujours. Mais dois-je te rappeler que c'est de Quinn dont on parle ici ? Elle n'est pas un footballeur. Elle n'est pas une écervelée assoiffée de popularité et d'autres futilités. On a bien vu comment ça a tourné pour elle en troisième année ; elle était trop fausse pour son propre bien. »

Mercedes secoua vivement la tête et bien malgré elle, un sourire incrédule naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne la défends pas, dit Kurt, devinant ce qu'elle pensait. Il n'y a rien à défendre. On peut tous se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'au début, elle était quelqu'un au comportement absolument abject et méprisable. Malgré tout, je crois que tu te concentres trop là-dessus.

- _Moi ?_ » bredouilla Mercedes.

Kurt acquiesça lentement sans cesser de l'observer.

« Et si tu demandais plutôt à Rachel si elle se concentre trop _là-dessus_ ? demanda Mercedes avec froideur. Tu sais autant que moi que même aujourd'hui, tous les mauvais traitements qu'elle a subis restent gravés dans son crâne. Il en va de même pour toi. Comment peux-tu défendre la Quinn du début ?

- Je ne la défends pas, répéta Kurt.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cette impression alors ? rétorqua Mercedes avec un rire incrédule. Alors qu'au milieu de tout ça, il y a Rachel... qui est notre amie je te le rappelle... et qui mine de rien était traitée aussi salement que toi au début du lycée... voire pire. »

Kurt la contempla, légèrement décontenancé, puis laissa échapper un soupir tendu.

« De toute façon... ce n'est pas le sujet, dit-il à mi-voix.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est le sujet, » s'irrita aussitôt Mercedes.

Et, dans un élan inattendu d'énergie, elle se pencha en avant pour vriller Kurt d'un regard furieux.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je trouve tout ça improbable ? Très bien... Allons-y... »

Elle fit une pause, puis reprit avec agacement :

« Il y a une ligne entre l'amour et la haine que l'on ne peut pas franchir à partir du moment où _certaines choses ont été faites._ N'importe-qui peut prétendre détester n'importe-qui d'autre. On peut être véritablement agacé par une personne et plus tard se rendre compte qu'on la déteste parce-qu'elle nous perturbe... parce-que _tout ce qu'elle fait_ nous perturbe, et ce de la pire des façons : d'une façon qu'on ne contrôle pas, peu importe nos efforts. Voilà un exemple où la limite peut disparaître. Mais tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un après l'avoir torturé avec application pendant des mois et des mois. Tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un que tu n'as cessé de rabaisser avec plaisir et obstination, t'attaquant à son physique, à sa façon d'être, à son existence-même. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne le peut. Moi, je ne pourrais pas en tout cas. On ne peut pas passer comme ça de la haine à l'amour, peu importe le temps qu'on y met. Je t'assure que Quinn haïssait Rachel. Je te le promets et je le jure devant Dieu ; je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un détester plus un être humain. Cela se voyait dans son attitude, dans son comportement vis-à-vis de Rachel. Peut-être était-elle jalouse de Rachel, peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec Finn... peu importe. En tout cas, Kurt, tu dois m'écouter quand je te dis que tout cela me paraît improbable. Avec son comportement passé, Quinn s'est condamnée à ne pas pouvoir aimer Rachel. Tu peux décortiquer son attitude pour me démontrer qu'elle n'est sûrement pas hétéro, mais tu ne pourras pas me faire croire qu'elle _aime_ Rachel. Comment te sentirais-tu si ton amour était fatalement lié à la culpabilité et au dégoût de toi-même ? Ce ne serait pas de l'amour, Kurt. Ce serait... quelque-chose d'autre. Quelque-chose de toxique. Et je connais Quinn. Je n'ai peut-être pas réussi à rester amie avec elle assez longtemps pour la connaître parfaitement, mais je l'ai connue dans ses pires moments. Cette Quinn que tu vois aujourd'hui s'est à un moment donné vouée une haine viscérale. J'ai pris pour habitude de balayer cette période de son existence d'un geste de la main impatient ou incrédule... mais pendant sa grossesse, Quinn s'est vraiment détestée. Et j'ai bien cru à un moment donné que j'étais à deux doigts d'avoir une folle sur les bras. Je ne l'ai pas dit et je ne le lui dirai sans doute jamais, mais elle m'a vraiment terrifiée pendant cette période. Et... Et tout ce dégoût d'elle-même qu'elle entretenait d'une façon un peu malsaine a failli la détruire, Kurt. D'ailleurs, tu vois très bien qu'au final elle n'en est pas sortie indemne. »

La dépression post-partum.

C'était un terme qu'Artie avait entendu prononcer pendant la troisième année, quand tout le monde s'interrogeait sur le comportement bipolaire et improbable de Quinn, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser maintenant. Pendant que l'on disait que la blonde « avait pété les plombs », « était en train de tourner folle », « avait retrouvé son côté machiavélique », le terme avait été lâché entre deux messes basses par Tina, attristée de voir Quinn si changée. Ils n'avaient pas approfondi le sujet. Cela les avait tous mis extrêmement mal à l'aise. Et il était tellement plus aisé de croire que Quinn s'en était simplement retournée à ses mauvaises habitudes après quelques courts mois de vulnérabilité et de placidité...

« Et là... poursuivait Mercedes, frémissant sous l'effet de l'émotion. Tu voudrais que je crois que Quinn est amoureuse de la fille qu'elle a à un moment minutieusement harcelée ? Tu voudrais que je crois ça alors que je l'ai presque vue perdre la raison sous l'effet du dégoût qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis d'elle-même à cause de sa grossesse ? Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne supporterait ça, Kurt, j'espère que tu le réalises. Quinn se serait déjà effondrée depuis longtemps. »

Elle se tut, le souffle court. Kurt n'avait pas cessé de la fixer un seul instant, et différentes émotions étaient prestement passées sur son visage que la fatigue avait rendu livide. La perplexité. La surprise. Le désarroi. La tristesse.

Et Mercedes crut avoir rêvé son rictus triste, car l'instant d'après, il reprenait ses airs calculateurs et pensifs, comme pour faire mine de peser le pour et le contre dans ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pendant de longues minutes, Kurt ne dit rien. Face au mutisme persistant du garçon, Mercedes se ratatina sur sa chaise sous l'effet de l'abattement. Laissant finalement échapper un soupir las, elle murmura, les yeux rivés à son verre :

« Tu as raison... Tu ne défendais pas Quinn... et moi je ne défendais pas Rachel... Ce serait simplement... »

Elle s'arrêta et ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans le vague. Après un moment de silence bourdonnant, elle conclut :

« … terrible pour les deux si... tout ça était vrai. Et pourtant je sais ce que j'ai entendu. Et Artie l'a entendu aussi. Alors... qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que Quinn n'est pas saine d'esprit ? Ou qu'elle a réussi à emmagasiner toute cette haine quelque-part en elle ? »

Artie lui jeta un regard de côté. Il était déstabilisé par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cela lui serrait le cœur de penser à cette Quinn à laquelle Mercedes avait dû faire face. Une adolescente qui ne faisait rien sinon rester assise sur son lit tout en fixant le mur d'un air absent...

« Je sais ce que j'ai entendu... répéta Mercedes avec incertitude. Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu pendant toutes ces années. Peut-être que... Peut-être qu'au final je ne connais absolument pas Quinn. Peut-être qu'aucun de nous ne la connaît alors. Comment se fait-il que tout cela soit passé inaperçu ? »

Elle se tourna soudain vers son voisin et d'un ton abrupt, lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Artie ? »

Le garçon cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu.

« Je... Je sais que nous n'avons pas rêvé quand nous avons entendu Quinn et Brittany en discuter... dit-il, hésitant. Je crois... Je crois que nous ne devons pas non plus oublier que Quinn est une personne extrêmement difficile à comprendre... et à percer à jour. Nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'elle a fait pendant le mois de juillet, n'est-ce pas ? Aucun de nous. Alors... Alors pourquoi pas ? Est-ce que c'est le fait qu'elle puisse être autre chose qu'hétéro qui te perturbe... ou le fait que ce soit _Rachel_ ? »

Mercedes le dévisagea, ahurie.

« Les deux... sans doute... parvint-elle finalement à dire. Mais le deuxième plus que le premier. Beaucoup plus que le premier même... »

Elle jeta un regard de biais à Kurt, et de nouveau irritée, lui lança :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien à dire ? C'est bien toi qui m'as posée la question pourtant ! »

Le garçon fronça le nez d'un air vaguement incommodé.

« Si je ne connais pas Quinn, tu n'as qu'à le dire, poursuivit Mercedes. Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Mais je pensais pourtant savoir un minimum ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Est-ce que j'ai eu tort ? »

Kurt se mit droit sur sa chaise et posant les mains sur la table, dit à mi-voix :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu ? »

Au fond de ses yeux, on voyait presque les rouages tourner. Cela agaça Mercedes, qui déjà impatiente ne pouvait pas supporter plus longtemps de voir son ami feindre l'ignorance. Ce fut donc Artie qui répondit.

« Il y a eu une conversation entre... entre Quinn et Brittany. Après l'éboulement. Et d'autres choses entre Quinn et Santana. »

Il pâlit un instant, car il lui revenait en mémoire le moment où les deux jeunes filles s'étaient trouvées suspendues au-dessus du vide. Quinn avait alors lâché volontairement et l'angoisse s'était un instant étouffée pour laisser Artie avec mille questions. Dont une principale : La blonde était-elle si malheureuse que cela ?

« Et... demanda Kurt d'une voix mesurée. Vous avez clairement entendu prononcer le nom de Rachel ?

- Oui, » dirent Artie et Mercedes en chœur, l'un avec incertitude, l'autre avec impatience.

Kurt baissa les yeux sur son verre.

Ce n'était pas à lui d'en parler. Mais peut-être l'incrédulité de Mercedes blesserait Quinn plus que tout si jamais elles venaient à en discuter... Et peut-être n'était-ce même pas la question, car la chose était déjà révélée. Mercedes et Artie avaient entendu des conversations qu'ils n'auraient pas dû entendre... alors ne valait-il pas mieux essayer de les aider à comprendre plutôt que d'attendre que tout émerge brusquement ?

Que dirait Quinn ? Que _pensait_ Quinn ? Kurt s'était autorisé à lâcher cette phrase avant qu'elle n'entre dans la grotte pour la simple et bonne raison que cette phrase ne signifiait rien.

_« Prends bien soin de Rachel. »_

Cela pouvait être platonique et cela pouvait ne pas l'être. Si Quinn aimait Rachel, elle avait compris ce qu'il entendait par là. Si Quinn appréciait Rachel, elle avait compris aussi. En tout cas, Quinn ne détestait pas Rachel. Elle ne la détestait plus depuis un moment, Kurt en était persuadé. La blonde avait une affection étrange pour la brunette, de la même façon que la brunette avait cette admiration étrange pour la blonde. Il suffisait de les observer avec attention pour s'en rendre compte, et c'était ce que Kurt faisait depuis des années.

« Kurt ! » s'exclama Mercedes, excédée.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu le sais ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air furieux.

Artie haussa les sourcils et orienta des yeux surpris en direction de Kurt. Le garçon les détailla tour à tour pendant quelques secondes, muet.

« Il me semblait que tu n'y croyais pas, murmura-t-il finalement.

- Je ne peux pas y croire et je ne _veux_ pas y croire. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux si tout ça est vrai ? »

Elle s'était presque levée de sa chaise à ces mots. L'agitation était perceptible au fond de ses pupilles alors qu'elle vrillait Kurt d'un regard plein de reproches.  
>Il savait qu'elle lui en voulait de ne jamais avoir partagé ses observations avec lui. Mercedes adorait jouer les commères, mais elle aimait plus encore savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ses amis, et si Quinn semblait l'avoir balayée comme une poussière sous le tapis, Mercedes continuait de la considérer comme une amie. En même temps, elle était trop surprise pour tout à fait éprouver du ressentiment vis-à-vis de Kurt. Il était clair que la réalité la déstabilisait complètement. Le problème immédiat était pour elle de comprendre. Et de toute évidence, elle ne comprenait rien.<p>

C'était normal. Tout son désarroi était justifié. S'il y avait bien quelque-chose d'étonnant, c'était la placidité apparente d'Artie. Certes, il se posait des questions comme Mercedes ; malgré tout, il était évident qu'il n'était pas aussi enclin à résister à la vérité.

Et Kurt se dit à cet instant que Quinn avait bien joué son jeu. Il n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle avait eu l'intention de faire de ses sentiments, mais vu son manque de réaction face à la rupture de Finn et Rachel, elle avait sans doute eu pour but de se taire jusqu'au bout. Il n'aurait pu dire non plus tous les stades par lesquels elle était passée. Le dégoût d'elle-même avait sans doute fait partie du lot...

Mais présentement, quel était donc son état d'esprit ? Que ressentait-elle ? De la résignation sans doute. Cette Quinn qui se battait et qui était prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait... Cette Quinn-là s'était recroquevillée sans plus rien dire. Avait-elle même seulement existé ? Quinn n'était-elle pas simplement celle qu'elle semblait être depuis quelques mois ? Un fantôme, une ombre...

Il émergea laborieusement de ses pensées et jetant un regard de biais à Mercedes, dit d'une voix égale :

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment su avec certitude. »

La jeune femme le lorgna d'un air incrédule. Avant qu'elle n'explose définitivement, il se justifia :

« Elle a toujours fait tellement d'efforts pour que personne ne sache qui elle est vraiment. Il y a des moments où je me suis dit que je voyais des choses qui n'existaient pas. »

Mercedes fronça les sourcils et se décrispa machinalement.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu as des doutes alors ? » insista-t-elle.

Kurt secoua la tête.

« Depuis le tout début.

- _Le tout début _? » balbutia Mercedes.

Jaugeant la jeune fille avec prudence, Kurt put constater que les yeux étaient sur le point de lui sortir de la tête.

« J'ai toujours trouvé son obsession pour Rachel... suspecte. Mais je ne pense pas que ça ait commencé à ce moment.

- Alors quand ?

- Je ne pourrais pas le dire précisément.

- Avant sa grossesse ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- _Après ?_ »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu en es convaincu ? »

Kurt soupira. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée finalement... Mercedes était trop brusque et empressée. Ce n'était pas ainsi que l'on devait s'occuper de ce genre de sujets.

« Les Nationales. » dit-il laconiquement.

Mercedes écarquilla les yeux.

« 2011 ?

- 2012.

-... Pourquoi ? »

Kurt jeta un regard de côté à Artie. Il écoutait, intrigué et un peu étonné.

« J'ai surpris des regards sur scène, expliqua-t-il, reportant son attention sur Mercedes.

- _Entre Quinn et Rachel ?_

- Entre Quinn et personne d'autre... Elle regardait Rachel mais Rachel ne faisait pas attention à elle. »

Mercedes eut un mouvement de recul.

« Ce sont des regards. Tu ne peux pas te baser sur des regards. »

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr que je peux me baser sur des regards, dit-il d'un ton vaguement agacé. C'est tout ce qu'il y a avec Quinn. Elle ne dit jamais rien. Il suffit simplement de l'observer au bon moment pour voir les regards qui trahissent.

- Mais quel genre de regards ? demanda Mercedes, perplexe.

- Des regards désespérés, dit Kurt. Ou... avides. Frustrés parfois. »

Mercedes secoua vivement la tête.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de me croire, répliqua Kurt avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Je ne te crois pas, répondit Mercedes, butée.

- Très bien. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

« Mais alors, toutes ces histoires avec Finn, c'était du flan ? demanda brusquement Mercedes, n'y tenant plus.

- Je ne sais pas, admit Kurt.

- Tu ne sais rien alors, dit Mercedes, agacée.

- Je ne sais pas grand chose, c'est vrai... »

Ils s'observèrent.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas, murmura Mercedes.

- Quoi ? »

Elle fronça le nez.

« Tout. »

L'expression inflexible de Kurt s'adoucit légèrement.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne comprends pas non plus, avoua-t-il.

- Est-ce qu'on pourra en discuter avec Quinn ? » demanda Mercedes.

Encore faudrait-il qu'elle rentre... La pensée effleura les trois mais ils la refoulèrent précipitamment.

« Je ne sais pas, dit encore Kurt. Elle n'en a parlé à personne jusque-là. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas prête à s'accepter.

- Peut-être qu'elle n'en a pas l'intention, fit remarquer Mercedes d'un ton âpre. Sa famille l'a jetée dehors à cause d'une grossesse... qu'est-ce que ce serait si elle découvrait qu'elle aime _une fille_ ?

- Je ne sais pas. » répéta Kurt.

Ils se perdirent dans leurs pensées.

« Et Rachel ? » demanda soudainement Artie.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

« Est-ce qu'elle aime Quinn ? Ou _a aimé_ Quinn ? »

Mercedes éclata aussitôt de rire. Kurt et Artie lui jetèrent un regard curieux.

« Ne dis pas n'importe-quoi, dit Mercedes, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler son hilarité.

- Mais... pourquoi pas ? murmura Artie, fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait au juste ?

- On le sait parce-que c'est Rachel et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être intéressée par Quinn dans ce sens-là, répliqua Mercedes avec un sourire incrédule.

- Tu as encore du mal à croire que Quinn puisse l'aimer elle, fit remarquer Artie. Pourtant, il semble bien que cela soit le cas. Pourquoi n'y aurait-il rien du côté de Rachel ?

- Parce-qu'elle aime Finn à la folie, répondit Mercedes avec impatience. Et avant... il y a eu Jesse St-James. Et Puckerman. Brièvement. Elle n'est pas attirée par les filles. Elle n'a jamais été intéressée par Quinn. »

Artie la contemplait avec incertitude.

« D'où te vient cette idée ? » demanda Mercedes, perplexe.

Le garçon haussa machinalement les épaules.

« Je me dis qu'après ce qu'on vient de découvrir à propos de Quinn... tout est possible. »

Mercedes agita la main avec désinvolture, pas convaincue le moins du monde.

« On sait tous très bien qu'elle a toujours voulu être son amie... dit-elle. Mais cela ne va pas au-delà de ça. Et crois-moi, si cela avait été le cas, on l'aurait tous su... Rachel est un livre ouvert. »

Artie la dévisagea, incertain. Kurt avait repris un air indéchiffrable et ne disait plus rien, les yeux rivés à la table. Mercedes avait cessé de s'esclaffer. Elle laissa échapper un soupir.

« Bon... Avec quoi est-ce que tout ça ça nous laisse au final ? souffla-t-elle.

- Une Quinn amoureuse, dit Kurt d'une voix lointaine.

- De Rachel, » compléta Artie.

Ils se turent. Mercedes fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, elle luttait avec ses _a priori_. Les faits étaient là mais elle n'oubliait pas les années passées. Pour elle, le comportement de Quinn vis-à-vis de Rachel n'avait pas de sens. Aucun sens.

« Vous savez... murmura-t-elle après un long moment de silence. Si j'aimais quelqu'un, même si je devais le cacher, je ne feindrais pas l'indifférence. Je pense que vous non plus. Pourquoi Quinn n'a-t-elle pas essayé de devenir amie avec Rachel ?

- Peut-être que ça faisait trop mal... répondit Artie.

- Elle n'a eu aucune réaction quand Finn et Rachel ont rompu, répliqua Mercedes. Elle était... placide.

- Peut-être que le dégoût d'elle-même était un obstacle. » intervint Kurt, abrupt.

Leur attention se porta sur lui.

« Tu as bien dit que cela rendrait fou n'importe-qui d'aimer quelqu'un après l'avoir détesté avec tant de passion... non ? chuchota-t-il. Et si c'était ça le secret de Quinn pour le supporter... Ne rien faire. Rester de marbre. On a tous été témoins de son sadomasochisme. Cette fille aime bien s'autodétruire. »

Mercedes le dévisagea, vigilante.

« C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas le croire, finit-elle par dire. Même Quinn... Même Quinn ne pourrait pas faire ça. Personne ne le pourrait. »

Un silence fit place à ses paroles. Kurt se redressa soudain et les vrillant d'un regard attentif, déclara :

« Nous ne devrions pas parler de ça. Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit. C'est une mauvaise idée.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama Mercedes.

- Il faudrait en discuter avec la principale concernée, dit simplement Kurt. Ce n'est pas à nous de décider si ce qu'elle ressent est... bien ou non. Nous n'avons pas le droit de supposer sur quelque-chose dont on ne sait rien... et qui ne nous regarde pas.

- Comme si tu ne le faisais jamais... » murmura Mercedes avec un reniflement irrité.

Kurt secoua la tête, refusant de prendre la mouche. Artie se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

La discussion semblait destinée à se poursuivre, de plus en plus tendue, de moins en moins sensée. Mais à cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant derrière Kurt.

Mercedes et Artie levèrent la tête pour contempler le nouvel arrivant avec désarroi. Kurt fit volte-face et le transperça d'un regard scrutateur.

« Pardonnez cette intrusion... dit l'homme en enlevant poliment sa casquette. Mais il faudrait que nous parlions... Vous êtes bien Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones et Kurt Hummel ? »

Les concernés acquiescèrent, mutiques. L'inconnu hocha la tête et déposant sa casquette dans un coin, prit une chaise pour s'asseoir à leur table. Il avait un paquet de feuilles entre les mains et Kurt cessa d'essayer d'en déchiffrer le contenu lorsque l'homme lui jeta un regard peu amène.

« Très bien... murmura-t-il, et il sortit un stylo de la poche avant de sa veste. Mademoiselle Jones... c'est bien à vos parents qu'appartient cet endroit ? »

Mercedes hocha la tête, décontenancée.

« Vont-ils arriver prochainement ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête de ses feuilles.

- Ils partent ce soir, répondit Mercedes d'un air prudent. Ils devraient arriver demain, dans la matinée.

- D'accord. »

L'homme sortit une feuille et la tendit à la jeune fille.

« Il faudra que vous leur fassiez signer ça. C'est pour autoriser l'occupation du chalet par nos équipes. Histoire d'être dans la légalité, enfin vous voyez. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils et, n'y tenant plus, demanda :

« Vous êtes venus nous déranger pour nous parler de formalités administratives ? »

Son ton acide fit à peine tressaillir l'autre, qui posa sur lui un regard impassible.

« Non. Pas seulement. Les formalités administratives s'arrêtent là.

- Alors quoi ? insista Kurt, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler son timbre furieux.

- Alors attendez... »

L'homme feuilleta son paquet, acquiesça d'un air absent et releva la tête. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur Artie, qui fronça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes le petit ami de Mademoiselle Cohen-Chang ? » le questionna-t-il.

Artie se figea et le dévisagea avec désarroi.

Leurs commérages à propos de Quinn n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Ils devaient reprendre pied dans la réalité et cette réalité était à peine revenue les tourmenter qu'elle leur montrait déjà qu'elle ne ferait pas de cadeaux.

« C'est son copain, » confirma Kurt, voyant qu'Artie était incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

L'homme lui jeta un regard de côté, puis reporta son attention sur le garçon à lunettes.

« Nos équipes font leur possible pour lui venir en aide, dit-il, et son ton s'était étrangement adouci. Nous ne l'abandonnerons pas comme ça.

- Merci. » parvint à dire Artie, mais son ton sonnait faux.

L'homme se replongea dans sa paperasse, et, tout en la passant en revue, il reprit :

« Je vais sans doute vous paraître brusque, mais il va nous falloir entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Quel sujet ? balbutia Mercedes.

- _La grotte._ »

Un lourd silence tomba sur eux. Il n'était rompu que par le froissement des feuilles.

« Excusez-moi... fit soudain Kurt. Mais qui êtes-vous au juste ? »

L'homme se tourna vers lui, arrêtant un instant d'examiner ses papiers.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Victor. Je supervise toutes les personnes qui sont ici.

- Et vous êtes un... ?

- Pompier.

- Pompier. » répéta Mercedes.

L'homme les regarda avec un sourire poli, puis, s'impatientant vraisemblablement, retourna à ses feuilles.

« Nous avons ici une liste de personnes portées disparues depuis le XIXe... Elles ont été vues pour la dernière fois aux environs de cet endroit. Disparitions inexpliquées ou remarquées trop tard... Ce genre de choses... Il semblerait qu'elles soient toutes liées à la grotte que vos amis sont en train d'explorer. »

_Explorer_. Le terme fit grincer Mercedes des dents.

« Elles n'ont mis la puce à l'oreille de personne, pour diverses raisons... poursuivit le pompier. J'aimerais que nous les passions en revue ensemble... »

Il extirpa une feuille parmi d'autres.

« Lloyd Langmann... porté disparu le 6 juillet 1854... »

Il releva les yeux pour fixer ses interlocuteurs. Ceux-ci échangeaient des regards décontenancés depuis plusieurs secondes.

« Si je puis me permettre... intervint Kurt. En quoi est-ce que lister toutes les personnes qui sont sans doute mortes au fond de cette caverne va nous aider ? Pourquoi faisons-nous ça ? »

Le pompier tourna son attention vers lui, et son regard se fit perçant alors qu'il murmurait :

« Pour comprendre ce qui a mené vos amis à aller dans une grotte qui aurait dû être condamnée il y a deux siècles de cela. »

...

...

...

« IL FAUT ALLER LA CHERCHER ! LACHE-MOI ! LACHE-MOI !

- Non, écoute-moi... Mike, s'il-te-plaît ! _Mike !_

- LACHE-MOI ! Espèce de... »

Un bruit sourd retentit et Finn se retrouva au sol, une douleur aiguë dans la tempe droite.

« Espèce d'abruti ! hurla Mike. Tu veux qu'on la laisse ? C'est ça que tu veux qu'on fasse ? »

Finn se releva précipitamment et il essaya de le maîtriser. Mais Mike avait la ferme attention de suivre Tina et de la retrouver. Il était hors de lui, à un tel point qu'il en était un peu effrayant. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Blaine observait la scène, désemparé. Il n'osait pas intervenir.

« On ne peut pas aller par là ! cria Finn en évitant un nouveau coup de poing du garçon. Il faudrait qu'on abandonne notre sac ! C'est trop dangereux !

- Ils vont la tuer ! rétorqua Mike avec fureur. Elle va mourir et on ne va rien faire parce-qu'on doit _garder notre sac_ !?

- Il y a tout notre matériel dedans, écoute-m-... »

Ils basculèrent l'un sur l'autre et roulèrent au milieu de la roche humide. Mike essayait de se dégager mais Finn le retenait obstinément.

« Je ne me suis jamais énervé, gronda Mike. Je n'ai jamais remis en cause tes choix... Les choix de Brittany... Je ne vous ai pas forcés la main... Je n'ai rien fait... Je ne fais jamais rien... Mais il est hors de question que j'abandonne Tina ! Tu m'entends ? _Hors de question !_ »

Il réussit à atteindre Finn à l'épaule. Le grand dadais grimaça et aveuglé un instant par la fureur, il essaya de lui décocher une droite.

« Arrêtez ! s'exclama Blaine. Calmez-vous ! On ne peut pas s'entretuer ! »

Il essaya de s'avancer mais recula précipitamment, évitant de justesse le pied de Mike.

L'hébétement dans lequel Blaine avait été laissé par la disparition de Tina avait cessé. Il avait émergé et s'était rendu compte que Finn et Mike _se disputaient_. Mike était hors de lui et c'était plus qu'inquiétant. Il fallait faire quelque-chose. N'importe-quoi. Mais la situation paraissait hors de contrôle et pour ne rien arranger, Finn se laissait progressivement gagné par une rage aveugle à son tour.

Finn voulait protéger Mike... Il voulait le protéger et ce n'était pas en partant sans réfléchir à la poursuite de Tina que cela marcherait... _Pourquoi ne le comprenait-il pas ?_

« Je t'ai fait confiance ! s'égosillait Mike. Je t'ai fait confiance et voilà où ça m'a mené ! J'ai fait tellement d'efforts pour ne pas douter de toi ! TELLEMENT D'EFFORTS TOUTES CES ANNEES ! Mais Tina a disparu et c'est de ta faute ! Il aurait fallu rebrousser chemin et se cacher dans un coin pour attendre ! Il aurait fallu s'arrêter comme je l'avais dit ! Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Aucun de vous ne l'a fait ! C'est de ta faute ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! »

Finn l'atteignit au menton et la fureur de Mike était telle qu'il sentit à peine la douleur qui le traversa. Tous deux n'étaient plus qu'une boule de nerfs incontrôlable et dangereuse, autour de laquelle tournait Blaine, incertain et effrayé.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Un abruti fini ! Un incapable ! Tu l'as toujours été ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir tout ce que tu as eu ! Ce n'était pas mérité ! Rien de tout cela n'était mérité ! Sam me le disait mais je t'accordais le bénéfice du doute ! Quel con j'ai fait ! »

Il parvint à saisir Finn au niveau des épaules et le secoua comme un prunier. Le casque du grand dadais heurta la roche avec dureté à plusieurs reprises, et le choc résonna jusqu'au fond de son crâne, l'étourdissant aussitôt.

« Je veux t'aider ! gronda-t-il. Si on fait n'importe-quoi, ça va être encore pire ! On ne doit pas se précipiter !

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? hurla Mike. On réfléchit et on perd du temps ? C'est ce qu'on fait depuis le début et regarde où ça nous a mené ! Tu ne saurais même pas dire où est Rachel et moi j'ignore si aucun des autres est encore en vie ! REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! »

Finn serra la mâchoire et tenta de le frapper une nouvelle fois. Mike se déroba et lui asséna un coup de poing en plein visage. Finn crut que son cerveau se retournait dans sa boîte crânienne, mais il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et résista, se raccrochant à la combinaison de l'autre garçon de ses mains sanguinolentes.

« Il faut que tu m'écoutes, Mike... » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il ne voyait plus rien. La lampe de Mike l'aveuglait complètement et la douleur lui obscurcissait aussi bien l'esprit que la vision.

« On ne va pas laisser Tina... Je te... le promets...

- Je me fiche de tes promesses ! cria Mike. J'en ai assez de les écouter ! Et j'en ai fini d'obéir docilement ! Les gentils ne gagnent jamais à la fin ! J'en ai fini d'être un gentil ! »

Il esquissa un mouvement pour se relever mais Finn l'agrippa par le col de son débardeur. A bout, Mike le frappa une nouvelle fois au visage. La main du grand dadais retomba mollement et Mike put se lever d'un bond. Il tituba en arrière, un instant étourdi, et pendant quelques secondes, se trouva incapable de détacher les yeux du jeune homme étendu à terre, assommé.

Mais le remord se trouva balayé par l'anxiété qu'il éprouvait.

Il se tourna vers Blaine et le jaugeant d'un regard sombre, demanda d'un ton las :

« Je vais devoir me battre aussi contre toi ou tu vas me laisser m'en aller ? »

Blaine le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu... C'est trop dangereux, balbutia-t-il.

- Eh bien j'y vais quand même, répliqua Mike avec une animosité peu coutumière dans la voix. A toi de voir si tu veux te retrouver à terre ou non. »

Blaine continua de le détailler avec hébétement.

« C'est... trop dangereux... insista-t-il. Sans sac, tu ne pourras rien faire.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter ! » s'énerva Mike, et il s'avança d'un air menaçant.

Blaine recula aussitôt.

« C'est trop dangereux... répéta-t-il d'un obstiné, et, après un moment d'hésitation, il ajouta : Je viens avec toi. »

Mike le contempla avec surprise. Ne se donnant pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, Blaine attrapa le piolet qu'il avait laissé dans un coin et entreprit d'ouvrir le sac qui gisait aux pieds de Finn. Il en extirpa un deuxième piolet qu'il tendit sans mot dire à Mike.

Le garçon le regarda un instant encore, désemparé, puis acquiesça et attrapa l'outil. Ils jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil à Finn et, s'agenouillant devant l'ouverture par laquelle s'étaient enfuies les créatures, entreprirent de s'y glisser l'un après l'autre. Blaine déglutit péniblement alors que sa lampe était un instant étouffée par le plafond bas. Devant lui, Mike ne disait mot. Dès qu'ils furent sur leurs pieds, dans une sorte de couloir exigu et aux parois resserrées, ils se mirent à courir du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et de suivre les cris lointains qui leur parvenaient encore.

Ils en oublièrent que l'ampoule du casque de Finn était cassée.

Les deux rais lumineux sautillèrent un instant, illuminant l'ouverture de leur éclat jaunâtre et versatile. Ils se firent moins forts au fur et à mesure que Blaine et Mike s'éloignaient de la salle où ils avaient laissé leur compagnon.

L'obscurité se referma autour de lui, épaisse et inquiétante. La silhouette du garçon étendu par terre, inconscient et démuni, se volatilisa au milieu de la noirceur de la grotte.

...

...

...

« Assieds-toi là.

- Non, je vais bien... Vous me trouvez pâle ? Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. Il faut qu'on continue.

- Non. Assieds-toi là.

- Puisque je te dis...

- _Brittany. _»

La pétillante blonde se tut sous le feu du regard inquisiteur de Quinn, qui, debout devant elle, se contentait de la percer de ses pupilles indéchiffrables. Santana, elle, ne dit rien. Brittany continuait de s'appuyer contre elle mais plus le temps passait, plus ses pas étaient lourds et titubants. Alors, Santana était d'accord avec Quinn... pour ce coup-ci.

Brittany tourna son regard hésitant vers le reste du couloir. Au milieu de l'obscurité, on voyait que le sol se dressait, esquissant un début de montée. La simple pensée d'avoir à gravir cela l'épuisait. Mais elles devaient continuer... n'est-ce pas ? Car que leur resterait-il alors à faire, sinon attendre la mort ?

La douleur qui sourdait dans son épaule empoisonnait Brittany, l'étouffant sous un pessimisme peu coutumier. Cependant, elle ne voulait rien en laisser voir à ses amies, alors elle essayait de parler le moins possible et de suivre docilement. Alors, docilement, elle décida d'obéir à Quinn, acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête imperceptible. Santana l'accompagna jusqu'au sol tandis qu'elle se laissait glisser le long de la paroi suintante.

« Je vais te donner des anti-douleurs... décida Quinn, et elle se débarrassa de son sac pour le déballer attentivement.

- Tu m'en as déjà donnée, protesta Brittany d'une voix éteinte.

- Je vais t'en donner d'_autres_, » répliqua Quinn sans plus lui accorder un regard.

Santana l'observa, vigilante, tout en jetant des coups d'œils fugaces de tous les côtés. Depuis plusieurs minutes, il leur semblait entendre des cris lointains. Qu'ils fussent vrais ou non, cela les remplissait d'effroi : dans le premier cas, cela signifiait que quelque-chose allait encore leur tomber dessus ; dans le deuxième, cela voulait dire qu'elles étaient sujettes à des hallucinations auditives.

« J'aimerais dormir... soupira Brittany.

- Moi aussi, » murmura Quinn.

Elle se redressa et lui tendit une pilule.

« Nous n'avons plus d'eau. Je suis désolée. »

Brittany accepta le médicament et força un sourire sur ses traits tirés.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Merci, Quinn. »

Santana se laissa tomber à côté de la pétillante blonde, renonçant à une quelconque prudence. Elle ne pouvait pas être constamment aux aguets, c'était trop épuisant, physiquement et psychologiquement. Quinn le serait à sa place. La blonde ne se départissait pas de son expression absorbée depuis que Brittany était affaiblie. Cela ne se traduisait que par des regards brefs et un mutisme persistant, mais Santana savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Quinn... de ce côté-là.

« J'espère que les autres vont bien... murmura Brittany après avoir laborieusement avalé la pilule. Vous croyez que les secours les ont trouvés ? »

Sa question inattendue arracha un haussement de sourcils à Santana. Quinn, elle, se contenta de la détailler d'un œil vide.

On en finissait par oublier les secours dans leur situation désespérée. Mieux aurait valu ne pas en parler. Mais la note d'espoir fragile qui perça dans le ton de la pétillante blonde serra le cœur de Santana, tant et si bien qu'elle n'eut pas la force de répliquer quelque-chose de réaliste et de brusque.

Elle attrapa la main de Brittany et la serra fort entre ses doigts moites, essayant de ne pas trop penser à ces prétendus secours. Quant à Quinn, elle murmura un « Peut-être. » peu convaincu, croisa les bras et se détourna d'elles pour observer le couloir.

« Vous savez... reprit Brittany après une longue minute de silence. Je trouve que l'Impie Trinité n'a pas assez duré. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, comme si le cerveau des deux autres assimilait péniblement ce que la pétillante blonde venait de dire. Finalement, Quinn offrit son profil à Brittany ; elle la contempla à la dérobée avec une vague curiosité au fond du regard, tandis que Santana se crispait et ne disait rien.

Il était difficile de dire si c'était la fatigue ou autre chose. En temps normal, Brittany avait aussi cette franchise déstabilisante... et inopportune.

« C'était trop court... poursuivit-elle avec un sourire attristé. Alors qu'on aurait pu être l'Impie Trinité pendant tout le lycée... De qui est-ce que c'est la faute à votre avis ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Elle s'en accommoda.

« Moi, je pense que c'est de notre faute à nous trois... dit-elle d'un air pensif. San et moi, on s'est moquées de Quinn et on l'a laissée quand elle avait vraiment besoin de nous. Et Quinn nous a rejetées les quelques fois où on a essayé de l'aider. Au fait, Quinn... tu as toujours nos renards ? »

La concernée contint un sursaut. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser voir de ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais son attitude lointaine s'était fissurée quelques secondes de trop. Elle se heurta au regard pétillant de curiosité de la pétillante blonde. Vint s'y ajouter le regard mi-intrigué mi-défiant de Santana. Bouillonnant et incendiaire, comme depuis toujours.

Figée, Quinn se trouva incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Plusieurs réponses potentielles défilèrent dans son esprit glacé, mais aucune ne parut avoir le moindre sens. Tous les mots s'emmêlèrent et finalement, Quinn réagit par un silence caractéristique. Brittany ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Parce-que tu sais... reprit-elle. C'est ça en fait, au final. C'est nous. Tu regardes ailleurs, San s'énerve et moi je suis un peu trop étourdie. Tu as déjà essayé de les agencer les uns par rapport aux autres ? Peu importe comment tu les disposes, les renards ne pourront jamais se regarder. Le mien a le nez levé en l'air. Le tien a le regard perdu dans le lointain, alors s'il a un autre renard en face de lui, on dirait qu'il ne le voit pas. Et puis... celui de San a l'air prêt à attaquer tout le monde. Si tu le mets devant mon renard, on dirait qu'il va l'attaquer. Si tu le mets devant ton renard, on dirait qu'il va l'attaquer aussi. Cela ne marche pas. Le renard de San est le seul renard qui peut regarder un autre renard mais il est trop énervé pour être gentil. »

Elle se tut. Quinn se frotta les épaules, mal à l'aise. Santana continua de serrer la mâchoire, silencieuse. Leur dernière interaction réellement amicale à toutes les trois datait de ce Noël 2011. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvassent pour le séjour au chalet, il n'y avait rien eu d'autre. Rien.

Santana l'avait prédit. Quant à Brittany, elle avait joué les optimistes, bien qu'elle s'en doutât également un peu au fond d'elle-même. Cela s'était passé comme cela devait se passer : Quinn était restée mutique et fermée.

Brittany avait raison quand elle disait que l'Impie Trinité avait été beaucoup trop courte. Il y avait eu tellement de potentiel et toutes les trois l'avaient brûlé et réduit en cendres en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il en allait de même pour l'amitié qu'avaient pu partager Quinn et Santana. A la complicité teintée d'esprit de compétition et de tension avaient fait place des mois et des années d'affrontement crispé. Plus qu'il n'en fallait. Tant que parfois, l'une et l'autre se demandaient si elles avaient vraiment été amies à un quelconque moment.

Pas même Brittany, avec sa vision simpliste et positive des choses, n'aurait pu dire ce qu'il aurait fallu faire pour que les choses se fussent passées d'une différente manière... d'une _meilleure_ manière. Même elle se demandait parfois si c'était non pas une question de situation et de comportements, mais plutôt une _question de compatibilité_.

Car, après tout, peut-être n'étaient-elles pas faites pour être amies. Brittany et Quinn, cela fonctionnait. Quinn et Santana, cela aurait pu avec un peu d'efforts. Mais les trois à la fois, non. Elles se heurtaient. Elles continueraient de se heurter. Le côté renfermé de Quinn rendait Santana folle de rage ; le côté tête en l'air de Brittany avait blessé Quinn ; le côté possessif de Quinn et Santana les poussaient à s'entredéchirer pour des raisons qu'elles ne comprenaient plus tellement.

« Est-ce qu'on... pourrait éviter d'en parler maintenant ? » demanda Santana.

A sa question abrupte se mêlait une douceur inhabituelle. Elle exerça une légère pression sur la main de Brittany, pour essayer de contrôler la tension qui lui pesait ou peut-être pour chercher un quelconque réconfort auprès de sa copine... Mais Brittany tourna un regard perçant vers elle et Santana comprit que sa tentative pour l'amadouer n'avait pas fonctionné.

« Tu en es sûre ? demanda la pétillante blonde, et il y avait une pointe d'impatience dans son ton. Pourtant... tu me diras pareil quand on sera de retour au chalet et qu'on pourra enfin en parler, non ? »

Santana ne sut pas quoi répondre.

« Vous allez toutes les deux me dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Brittany. Et si je décide de vous cogner l'une contre l'autre, ça finira par marcher, vous croyez ? »

Santana et Quinn la regardèrent d'un air désemparé.

« On croit toujours que je suis celle qui comprend rien, mais en fait c'est vous... dit Brittany. Vous êtes pires que des enfants.

- Merci... ? » murmura Quinn avec un froncement de sourcils.

Brittany lui jeta un regard de côté.

« Oh, c'est bon Quinn... Ce n'est pas la peine de me dévisager comme ça. Tu comprends bien que cette situation énerverait n'importe-qui, non ?

- Je comprends que la fatigue et-...

- Je parle de _vous deux_... » l'interrompit Brittany avec sévérité.

A côté d'elle, Santana leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un soupir sonore. Elle se trouva aussitôt foudroyée par le bleu électrique des yeux de sa copine.

« Tu as raison, San. Fais semblant de n'en avoir rien à faire, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux après tout. »

Santana la dévisagea aussitôt avec désarroi.

« Eh, je ne te permets pas ! »

Brittany la contempla à la dérobée, puis sourit faiblement.

« Non, bien sûr que non... Je suis désolée. Je ne devrais pas dire la vérité. C'est mal. »

Quinn fronça les sourcils. Santana recula légèrement pour contempler le visage blafard de son amie.

« Tu as de la fièvre ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton mi-inquiet, mi-incrédule.

Brittany continua de la détailler. Son expression se faisait de plus en plus excédée. Après un moment de silence, elle prit une grande inspiration et dit d'une traite :

« Je m'appelle Brittany S. Pierce. J'ai une petite sœur et un chat addict aux cigarettes. Tout le monde pense que je suis une imbécile et ça me fait mal... des fois. Je suis très fière de mon parcours chez les pompom-girls et j'espère que j'arriverai à être capitaine de l'escouade universitaire. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi la première fois qu'on l'a fait sans faire semblant de ne rien ressentir. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, mais je serais prête à échanger quelques années de tout ça pour que tu oublies ce qu'il t'est arrivé ces derniers mois et que tu comprennes enfin que le problème ne vient pas de toi, mais des autres. J'espère que Lord Tubbington vivra assez longtemps pour pouvoir être mon témoin à notre mariage... et j'espère que Charity nous regardera du paradis des chats. Je sais aussi que croire tout ça, ça me fait encore plus passer pour une idiote, mais il y en a bien qui croient que Dieu déteste les licornes, alors je ne vois pas en quoi ce que je pense est moins intelligent. A mon avis, tout le monde est convaincu que je suis un peu simplette parce-que je suis aussi très optimiste. Mais je n'y peux rien si je ne me morfonds pas comme la plupart des gens. Ce que je crois en fait, c'est qu'ils me trouvent idiote parce-qu'ils ont peur de ma différence. Tout ce qui est inconnu leur fait peur. Et la peur rend méchant... C'est pour ça que Quinn était si méchante avec Rachel au début. »

Et tout en parlant, elle leva les yeux vers la blonde. Quinn eut un mouvement de recul machinal et soutint son regard, effarée.

« Mais... tu n'es plus méchante avec Rachel, non ? Alors tu n'as plus peur. Ou plus trop. »

Le regard bleuâtre de la jeune femme se détourna de Quinn et papillonna de nouveau du côté de Santana.

« Tu vois ? J'ai encore toute ma tête. »

Sa copine la dévisagea, stupéfaite. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Quinn s'avança et, se penchant, posa une main sur le front de Brittany. Celle-ci ne put réprimer un frisson.

« Oui... Elle a un peu de fièvre... » murmura-t-elle.

Santana lui jeta un regard soucieux.

« Tu crois qu'elle va faire une rechute ? »

Quinn se redressa et ne sachant trop quoi faire d'autre, croisa les bras et haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. »

L'attention de Brittany alla de l'une à l'autre, et elle haussa les épaules à son tour.

« Je me sens mieux. J'en ai simplement marre que vous ne vouliez pas arranger les choses. Est-ce que c'est interdit de profiter de n'être enfin que toutes les trois pour essayer de vous réconcilier ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Britt... soupira Santana.

- _Pourquoi ?_ » demanda l'autre.

Face à son aplomb, la brune ne sut de nouveau quoi dire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse d'autre, San ? On ne peut pas avancer trop vite parce-qu'on est fatiguées et aussi parce-que ce n'est pas très prudent. Et là on se repose, alors tu voudrais qu'on reste silencieuses et qu'on attende ? De toute façon, vous voudriez toutes les deux que je reste silencieuse. Ça vous gêne que je parle de votre relation. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Arrête d'essayer d'arranger les choses comme ça, dit Santana, légèrement irritée. Tu insistes trop.

- Ah si... En fait je comprends pourquoi... Vous ne voulez pas _ne pas_ mentir. Vous avez toujours été comme ça toutes les deux.

- Je ne mens pas quand je dis que Quinn m'indiffère royalement aujourd'hui, grogna Santana en détournant le regard. Tu es crevée, Britt. Ne parle plus, ça use tes forces pour rien. »

Brittany la lorgna un instant de ses yeux vitreux.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si compliqué à-...

- _Britt._ »

La pétillante blonde fronça les sourcils, puis sourit d'un air légèrement égaré.

« D'accord. Alors si parler me fatigue, vous n'avez qu'à le faire à ma place. »

Elle leva aussitôt le nez vers Quinn.

« Quinn... qu'est-ce que tu penses de San ? »

L'autre blonde pinça les lèvres, affectant un agacement peu convaincant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle... maintenant ? poursuivit Brittany. Est-ce qu'elle ''t'indiffère royalement'' aussi ? »

Quinn resta mutique.

« Ou est-ce que tu voudrais que tout redevienne bien entre vous ?

- Elle n'arrête pas de nous rejeter depuis Noël, grommela Santana, ne lui pose pas cette question idiote. »

Brittany tourna vivement la tête vers elle, et se fendant d'un sourire, elle s'exclama :

« Aha ! Tu vois que tu veux parler ! »

Santana lui adressa un regard excédé mais se fit violence pour ne rien dire.

« Vous ne voudrez rien résoudre du tout même quand on sortira, reprit Brittany d'un air plus sérieux. Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ?

- Parce-qu'on est dans une grotte Britt, s'impatienta Santana.

- C'est tellement sinistre, » ajouta Quinn à mi-voix.

Deux paires d'yeux se levèrent aussitôt vers elle. Elle les soutint tant bien que mal.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Brittany après quelques secondes.

- Parce-qu'on est poursuivies par des bêtes sanguinaires, gronda Santana. Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? C'est la fièvre qui te rend si inconsciente ? »

Brittany lui jeta un regard de côté.

« Vous pourriez parler maintenant pour vous rassurer. C'est ce qu'il faudrait faire. C'est ce qu'on fait normalement quand on est amies et qu'on veut se consoler.

- Nous ne sommes pas amies, » dirent Santana et Quinn d'une même voix.

Le ton de Quinn était résigné, celui de Santana amer. Elles s'entreregardèrent fugacement. L'attention de Brittany alla de l'une à l'autre, puis elle grimaça et porta machinalement la main à son épaule droite. Elle ne sentit que le tissu sous ses doigts moites, et l'impression que la blessure s'était rouverte disparue immédiatement. Oubliant aussitôt son moment d'égarement, elle riva les yeux au sol et dit :

« Je t'ai entendue gronder Quinn... »

Elle s'interrompit pour regarder Santana.

« Tu étais énervée qu'elle ait lâché... quand vous pendiez dans le vide. Et tu l'as grondée pour ça. »

La brune s'autorisa tout juste à froncer les sourcils, bien qu'à l'intérieur, tout son estomac remua désagréablement à l'écoute des paroles chuchotées de Brittany.

« C'est vrai qu'elle t'indiffère royalement... » reprit cette dernière.

Pas d'ironie, pas de moquerie dans son ton. Brittany n'était jamais ironique, elle n'en était tout simplement pas capable. Elle émit une nouvelle pause, puis haussa les épaules.

« Je sais qu'il s'est passé des choses pas toujours joyeuses entre vous... dit-elle, et elle jeta un regard aigu à Quinn, qui cette fois-ci se trouva obligée de détourner les yeux. Et vous ne vous en rendez pas compte... mais vous vous comportez comme des amies. Des amies... bizarres. Mais vous êtes comme ça. Personne dans le Glee Club ne comprend plus ce qu'il vous arrive. Ce serait plus simple si vous vous détestiez vraiment. Pourtant ce n'est pas vrai. Vous vous tapez dessus et en même temps vous vous grondez quand l'une a fait peur à l'autre... Mais vous le savez que vous ne vous détestez pas, non ? »

Le silence s'installa entre elles. Quinn n'osait plus regarder ni Brittany ni Santana, car elle avait l'étrange impression qu'en s'autorisant à relever la tête, elle se brûlerait ou pis. Quant à Santana, elle gardait les yeux rivés à la paroi d'en face. Elle avait serré la mâchoire et sa main tremblait autour de celle de Brittany, qu'elle tenait toujours.

Ah, Brittany, Brittany... Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison. Bien sûr qu'elle disait vrai...

Malgré tout, ce n'était pas si simple. Santana savait qu'elle tenait à Quinn d'une façon très tordue, et en même temps à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait sur le point de le dire clairement, elle se trouvait prise d'une subite nausée. C'était Quinn, bon sang... La sainte-nitouche et l'abrutie frigide... Santana ne pourrait jamais admettre quoi que ce soit. Ce serait s'abaisser. Ce serait accepter de pardonner. Et Santana pardonnait d'autant moins à Quinn qu'elle tenait à elle. Le tort que peut nous causer quelqu'un qui est important à nos yeux est toujours plus douloureux que le tort que peut nous causer un inconnu. C'est ainsi que Santana se sentait à chaque fois qu'elle avait la stupidité de penser à la situation dans laquelle Quinn et elle se trouvaient.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une idiote... Quinn avait ce pouvoir-là sur elle. Toutes les fois où Santana s'était ouverte pour être mieux rejetée ensuite... Elle ne faisait ça avec personne, jamais. Et une des rares à qui elle s'abandonnait l'avait piétinée à de nombreuses reprises, souvent sans même s'en rendre compte...

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire tout ça ?

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait s'abaisser à l'admettre ?

Bien sûr que non. Quinn était celle qui avait tort dans l'histoire. Santana n'avait rien fait si ce n'était être elle-même. De toute façon, c'était fini. Santana avait arrêté d'en avoir quelque-chose à foutre depuis bien longtemps. Si Quinn ne faisait rien, elle ne ferait rien. Et même si Quinn faisait quelque-chose, elle ne ferait rien en retour. C'était le prix que Quinn payerait pour son indifférence et sa lâcheté. C'était le prix auquel Santana l'avait condamnée.

Brittany avait conscience de tout cela. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle l'avait compris au fil du temps sans que jamais elles n'eussent échangé des paroles précises à ce propos. Brittany répétait qu'il leur fallait se réconcilier, qu'elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre, mais elle n'allait jamais au-delà. Elle ne disait pas à Santana que ce que Quinn lui avait fait, Santana l'avait aussi fait à Quinn. Elle ne lui disait pas que le tort que l'une causait à l'autre était aussi douloureux que celui qui était causé dans l'autre sens. Elles s'entredéchiraient et, alors que l'une se cantonnait à un abattement résigné, l'autre se retranchait derrière une haine brûlante. Santana préférait cela et Brittany le savait.

Elle fonctionnait mieux ainsi ; la douleur à l'état pur, ce n'était pas pour elle. Il lui fallait bouillonner et ne jamais cesser d'en vouloir aux autres pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Oui, Brittany le savait.

Quinn le savait.

Santana elle-même le savait.

Et cela continuerait ainsi, encore et encore.

Car autrement, il lui aurait fallu écouter cette petite voix qui dans un coin de son crâne, s'amusait à ricaner et à lui glisser toutes ces suggestions, comme « Peut-être que Quinn n'en a rien à faire de toi après tout. Peut-être que tu vaux autant qu'un Mike ou qu'un Finn. », « Peut-être que tu as tort et que Brittany a tort et que tout le monde a tort et qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que toi et cette même indifférence ».

Le silence se prolongeait et Santana se rendit compte du regard insistant des autres sur elle. Elle releva la tête et machinalement, posa les yeux sur Quinn. Se protégeant derrière ses bras croisés, la blonde la fixait bien malgré elle, motivée par une curiosité inconsciente. Santana fronça les sourcils, revêche, et ses dents s'entrechoquèrent alors qu'elle serrait la mâchoire de plus bel.

Il y avait comme de l'électricité statique entre elles... Cependant, cette fois-ci, aucune n'esquissa un mouvement pour se jeter sur l'autre.

De toute façon, elles n'en auraient pas eu le temps. Consciente d'avoir remué des choses en Santana qui étaient mieux en sommeil, consciente d'avoir réveillé quelque-chose que Quinn préférait oublier, Brittany se leva brusquement. Elle chancela, se rattrapa à la paroi derrière elle et avec un sourire hésitant, refusa la main que Quinn lui offrait.

« Je crois qu'on devrait se remettre en route... dit-elle à mi-voix. Je me sens mieux.

- Tu en es sûre ? » demandèrent Quinn et Santana en chœur.

La douleur s'était calmée dans l'épaule de la pétillante blonde et ne se manifestait plus qu'au rythme des battements apaisés de son cœur. Les murs avaient cessé de tourner autour d'elle et elle sentait de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds jusque-là incertains. Alors, Brittany se força à acquiescer.

Santana se leva à son tour et sans lui demander son avis, l'attrapa par la main. Quinn, quant à elle, remit le sac sur ses épaules. Elle s'autorisa un soupir tendu, histoire de relâcher toute la pression qu'avait amené leur discussion à cœur ouvert et qu'elle s'était efforcée de contenir depuis plusieurs minutes.  
>Puis, elles reprirent leur chemin. Elles ne savaient très bien où tout cela les mènerait, mais l'essentiel était de s'éloigner de la galerie où le Glee Club s'était trouvé éparpillé en petits morceaux... Brittany, ayant quelque-peu repris ses esprits, avait cependant prévu de s'arrêter à la moindre alerte... Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que le silence et l'obscurité devant elles.<p>

...

...

...

« Peut-être qu'on n'aurait pas dû abandonner Finn... » chuchota Blaine pour la énième fois.

Mike fit un effort pour cacher son agacement.

« Il y a des ampoules de rechange dans le sac, grommela-t-il. Il n'aura qu'à les trouver. »

Blaine hocha la tête d'un air incertain. Le couloir dans lequel ils progressaient était vraiment exigu. Le plafond était large d'une dizaine de mètres mais à partir de là, les parois se rapprochaient malicieusement, jusqu'au niveau des deux garçons, où elles n'étaient plus séparées que par deux mètres. Ils devaient régulièrement s'appuyer sur la roche sèche pour ne pas se casser la figure.

Les cris de Tina s'étaient volatilisés depuis longtemps. Blaine avait supposé qu'elle s'était évanouie, plus pour rassurer Mike que pour s'en convaincre lui-même. Mike, lui, n'avait rien dit. L'inquiétude était comme une chape de plomb qui les enserrait dans son étau et les encourageait à progresser à un rythme soutenu.  
>N'importe-quel esprit sensé aurait déduit qu'à l'heure actuelle, Tina était sans doute morte. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, dans la mesure où, jusque-là, les bêtes n'avaient jamais semblé attendre pour essayer de grignoter un morceau de leurs proies. Brittany pouvait en témoigner. Alors pourquoi ce coup-ci, auraient-elles pris la peine de déplacer Tina avant de la manger ? Peut-être cela avait-il été pour s'éloigner quelque-peu de Mike, Blaine et Finn... mais à présent, les bêtes étaient sans doute hors de portée. Et donc, Tina mangée.<p>

Mais le problème était que l'on ne pouvait se permettre de penser de façon sensée dans cet endroit. Il fallait espérer et continuer, sans jamais se demander si cela avait un quelconque sens. Cela servait-il à quelque-chose que Mike et Blaine se fussent lancés en avant pour sauver Tina ? Était-ce seulement prudent ? N'étaient-ils pas en train de se jeter dans la gueule du loup à leur tour ? Il aurait fallu écouter Finn et trouver une solution raisonnable et rationnelle à tout cela... mais comment même le supporter ?

Mike savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se regarder dans un miroir si plutôt que de partir sans réfléchir, il avait écouté Finn. Il aimait Tina. Amour ou amitié, on s'en fichait, n'est-ce pas ? Mais comment se dire attaché à quelqu'un si on l'abandonnait à son sort ensuite ? C'était n'importe-quoi. Cela n'aurait pas eu de sens. On ne pouvait prétendre aimer quelqu'un et manifester de l'indifférence en retour. Peut-être Finn avait-il raison et Mike tort... Mais Mike en avait jusque-là de Finn, et il était trop énervé et inquiet pour réfléchir comme il le faisait toujours. Justement, c'était bien là le problème.

Il réfléchissait toujours. Il réfléchissait trop.

Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas eu cette sale habitude de réfléchir tout le temps, d'observer plutôt que d'agir, ce qui était arrivé dans les derniers mois n'aurait jamais eu lieu...

« Mike... » murmura Blaine.

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement et avisèrent la pente qui s'amorçait devant eux. Blaine contempla le tapis de fragments d'os et Mike leva le nez au plafond. C'était une toute petite pièce et à quelques mètres de là, le couloir reprenait comme si de rien n'était.

Il y avait des traces de sang au milieu des ossements poussiéreux.

« Est-ce que c'est... » ne put s'empêcher de bredouiller Blaine.

Mais il se tut aussitôt, car il sentit Mike frémir devant lui. Ils s'avancèrent, essayant d'éviter les os. Mais quelques-uns craquèrent sous leurs pieds et ils levèrent instinctivement leurs piolets. Mike se prit à espérer un peu confusément qu'avec ces bruits ils appâteraient les créatures qui avaient emporté Tina. Rien ne vint cependant. Blaine tira Mike par la manche pour lui faire signe de continuer. Quelques autres ossements craquèrent sous leurs pas mais ils les ignorèrent.

On retrouvait d'autres traces de sang dans le couloir. Les faisceaux lumineux les faisaient briller d'un rouge rubis inquiétant.

_Est-ce que les monstres avaient commencé à manger Tina en route, incapables de se retenir plus longtemps devant toute cette chair fraîche ? _

C'était absurde et terriblement dérangeant à la fois.

Une vague nausée retourna l'estomac des deux garçons et ils doublèrent l'allure.

Soudain, la traînée de sang s'interrompit. Mike se stoppa net, paniqué et désorienté. Blaine essaya de contrôler la bouffée d'angoisse qui accélérait soudain les battements de son cœur. Pendant quelques secondes, ils eurent tous les deux l'impression de suffoquer.

Le couloir se poursuivait devant eux, avec ses mêmes parois rapprochées... Les monstres avaient-ils continué par-là et l'absence de sang n'était-elle qu'un simple hasard ? Après tout, auparavant, il n'y avait pas eu de traces de sang du tout...

« Là ! » lâcha soudain Blaine.

Mike suivit son regard. Au-dessus d'eux, la paroi de gauche s'arrondissait légèrement, et au milieu de la roche informe béait une large ouverture. Juste à sa lisière, on pouvait distinguer une vague trace de liquide rouge.

« Il faut que je monte sur tes épaules. » dit aussitôt Mike.

Blaine le regarda avec désarroi.

« Quoi ?

- Je vais y aller, répondit Mike, et déjà le sentiment d'urgence qui l'étreignait était perceptible sur son visage aux traits habituellement si sereins. Agenouille-toi... »

L'autre le contempla de ses yeux écarquillés.

« Tu ne peux pas... balbutia-t-il. C'est trop dangereux.

- Il faut que j'aille voir ! répliqua Mike.

- Mais je ne pourrai pas te suivre, » objecta de nouveau Blaine.

Son camarade secoua frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Mike... réfléchis à ce que tu es en train de faire, le supplia Blaine. Je t'ai suivi parce-que je sais que c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire... Mais nous sommes dans une impasse.

- Pas si tu m'aides à grimper là-haut, » rétorqua Mike avec frustration.

Blaine continua de le dévisager avec désarroi. Cela ne pouvait pas être l'unique solution. Cela ne pouvait pas être leur seule alternative. Il se détourna de Mike et essaya de rassembler ses pensées, les yeux rivés au sol.

« _Blaine._ On n'a pas le temps de papoter. »

Le concerné se retourna lentement et jeta un regard prudent à Mike. Celui-ci était passablement agité. Ses mots se heurtèrent lorsqu'il marmonna :

« Je te remercie d'avoir choisi de m'accompagner... Mais maintenant, c'est mon choix. Tu dois m'aider. Je sais dans quoi je m'engage. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. »

Blaine fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai l'impression d'entendre Finn... » murmura-t-il.

Mike eut un mouvement de recul, stupéfait.

« _Quoi... ?_ »

Blaine le jaugea du regard, incertain.

« Je ne sais pas... D'habitude, tu es toujours très... sensé. Et là j'ai l'impression d'avoir Finn en face de moi... Celui qui était si effrayé de perdre Rachel qu'il lui a _menti_ sur la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. »

Mike secoua machinalement la tête, comme pour s'empêcher de faire une remarque amère sur Finn.

« Je sais ce que Tina représente pour toi... chuchota Blaine. Mais il faut que tu réfléchisse. Il faut que _nous_ réfléchissions. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que l'autre serrait les poings.

« Parce-que... ça nous a tellement aidés jusque-là... dit Mike avec effort.

- Je sais que c'est difficile de... de voir la lumière au bout du tunnel dans ce genre de situations... mais écoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît. On pourrait retourner auprès de Finn pour commencer... »

Quelque-chose flamboya au fond du regard agité de Mike. Blaine s'efforça de ne pas en tenir compte et poursuivit :

« Et puisque le sac était notre seul problème pour passer, il suffirait en théorie de le vider puis de tout remettre de l'autre côté... On n'a pas eu l'idée de le faire dans la panique tout à l'heure, mais là Tina est déjà loin, donc ce n'est pas quelques minutes qui vont-...

- On en sait rien ! le coupa Mike. Une minute, une seconde même, pourrait bien déterminer si elle vit ou non... peut-être même qu'elle est déjà morte ! »

Les mots les heurtèrent tous les deux. Blaine lâcha son piolet. Mike eut du mal à trouver sa respiration. Ils se dévisagèrent avec stupéfaction.

« Ne dis pas n'importe-quoi, dit Blaine d'une voix frémissante. Elle ne-...

- Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de la situation dans laquelle on est ? demanda Mike avec âpreté. Est-ce que tu vois des secours quelque-part ? De l'espoir ? Quelque-chose qui nous prouve qu'on ne va pas tous mourir au fond de cette caverne ?

- Kurt-... commença Blaine d'un ton hésitant.

- On n'a pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis une éternité, l'interrompit Mike, furieux. On ne sait même pas si quelqu'un va venir nous chercher !

- Bien sûr que si... dit Blaine avec aplomb.

- Tu en as la preuve autour de toi ? » demanda Mike.

Ils se turent.

« Je n'ai jamais remis en doute ce qui a pu nous être dit au cours de ces derniers jours... reprit Mike à mi-voix. Et je sais que toi non plus. Mais tu n'en as pas marre de croire naïvement tout ce que tu entends ? »

Blaine ne répondit pas.

« Est-ce que tu peux me regarder dans les yeux et m'assurer que tu es sûr de revoir Kurt un jour ? » le questionna Mike d'un ton amer.

Blaine voulut rester impassible mais il n'était pas capable de cela. Son expression décidé se fissura et il dut détourner les yeux.

« Maintenant, aide-moi à monter. » conclut Mike d'un ton plat.

...

...

...

Ils l'avaient laissé.

Ils l'avaient laissé.

_Ils l'avaient laissé ?_

Il papillonna des yeux, hébété. Il n'y avait rien sinon ce noir insondable tout autour de lui, devant et derrière, au-dessus, à côté. A la sourde fureur qu'il avait senti battre dans ses veines alors qu'il avait émergé de l'inconscience succédait une peur viscérale de plus en plus oppressante. Il tâtonna autour de lui avec panique. Il craignait à tout instant d'entrer en contact avec un membre visqueux. Il s'attendait à entrevoir des formes dans l'obscurité. Il croyait presque entendre des respirations erratiques et bestiales. Mais il n'y avait rien et il lui fallait trouver le sac.

Il essaya de se rappeler où il l'avait laissé mais son mal de crâne l'empêchait de former une quelconque pensée cohérente. Il se redressa et cligna encore des yeux. Un profond désespoir le gagna. Pendant un instant, il resta immobile, l'oreille tendue. Mais tout ce qu'il distinguait, c'étaient les battements à ses tempes.  
>Ils l'avaient laissé.<p>

Ils l'avaient abandonné là, comme un moins que rien. Ils n'avaient eu aucun scrupule. Ils n'avaient rien éprouvé et ils étaient partis. Même Blaine, qu'il avait cru de son côté...

Quel côté ?

Il ne put retenir un gémissement.

Il n'y avait pas de côté. Il devait aider tout le monde. Mais Mike avait refusé son aide.

_Pourquoi ?  
><em>

_« Je t'ai fait confiance ! Je t'ai fait confiance et voilà où ça m'a mené ! » _

Les mots lui revinrent brutalement en tête. C'était comme s'il les entendait de nouveau. Ils résonnaient avec une clarté insupportable dans le fond de son esprit embrumé.

Il se fit violence pour bouger de nouveau. Ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait les bruits imaginaires qu'il entendait tout autour de lui, il repartit à la recherche du sac, à quatre pattes.

_« J'ai fait tellement d'efforts pour ne pas douter de toi ! TELLEMENT D'EFFORTS TOUTES CES ANNEES ! » _

Il se figea et se gratta furieusement la nuque. Quelque-chose bouillonnait au fond de lui et lui retournait les tripes. Il aurait voulu vaincre sa peur et reprendre le contrôle de la situation avec toute la sérénité dont il était capable. Mais à la terreur se mêlait quelque-chose de plus douloureux et de plus insupportable. Plus encore que les coups de Mike, c'étaient les mots du garçon que Finn retenait.

_« Mais Tina a disparu et c'est de ta faute ! Il aurait fallu rebrousser chemin et se cacher dans un coin pour attendre ! Il aurait fallu s'arrêter comme je l'avais dit ! Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Aucun de vous ne l'a fait ! C'est de ta faute ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! »_

Quand la personne la plus discrète et la plus attentive du Glee Club vous disait tout cela, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : vous étiez bel et bien le plus beau déchet humain qui soit.

_« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! »_

Ses doigts moites dérapèrent sur la roche suintante. Il retint un cri et bondit en arrière. Il croyait avoir vu une forme dans la pénombre. Mais il était toujours aussi seul. Il n'y avait que ses angoisses et ce mélange de fureur et de peur pour lui tenir compagnie.

_« Un abruti fini ! »_

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Tout un tas de paroles incohérentes se mélangeait dans son esprit et la douleur qu'avait laissée le poing que Mike lui avait mis dans la figure n'arrangeait rien. Il y avait bien longtemps que Finn ne s'était pas senti si mal.

_« Un incapable ! »_

Il ignora les battements affolés de son cœur et repartit à la recherche du sac. Ses yeux aveugles voyaient des monstres et des menaces invisibles. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

_« Tu l'as toujours été ! »_

Il se ferait manger. Il se ferait manger. Il se ferait manger.

_Une fin merdique à une vie merdique. _

Non, non, ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait remplacer sa lampe et aller aider Mike et Blaine. S'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit, tout serait de sa faute... Il n'y aurait que lui à blâmer...

_« Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir tout ce que tu as eu ! Ce n'était pas mérité ! Rien de tout cela n'était mérité ! Sam me le disait mais je t'accordais le bénéfice du doute ! Quel con j'ai fait ! »_

Alors Sam aussi hein ?

Sam aussi pensait cela ?

Ce n'était pas étonnant quand on y réfléchissait... Tout le monde sans doute était du même avis... Finn n'aurait pas dû tant en vouloir à Santana. Elle n'était que la porte-parole après tout.

Une bouffée de rage monta soudain en lui, une bouffée brûlante et incontrôlable. Il dut s'immobiliser le temps que cette vague de fureur, contre lui-même et contre les autres, passe. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre ses moyens. Pas maintenant. Il avait encore des choses à faire. Il devait aider Mike et Blaine... Il devait retrouver Brittany... Il devait dire à Rachel qu'il était désolé et qu'il l'aimait encore et que-...

_« Tu ne saurais même pas dire où est Rachel et moi j'ignore si aucun des autres est encore en vie ! REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! »_

Ses mains accrochèrent le tissu épais du sac et la douloureuse fureur qu'il ressentait se dilua dans le soulagement qui le libérait soudain. Il tâtonna avec précaution, veillant bien à ne rien faire tomber du sac tandis qu'il l'ouvrait de ses mains tremblantes, puis se mit à farfouiller à l'intérieur. Il réalisa soudain qu'il était définitivement perdu s'il ne trouvait pas d'ampoules de rechange. Cependant, à l'instant où il avait cette pensée, ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la surface lisse et arrondie d'une ampoule. Il dut batailler encore plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à la mettre à la place de celle qui était endommagée, mais enfin, un rai lumineux perça l'obscurité de plus en plus oppressante de la salle. Il remit son casque avec précipitation, se leva d'un bond et tourna fébrilement la tête de tous côtés. Il était toujours aussi seul...

...

...

...

« Est-ce que vous avez entendu ? » demanda Puck, le nez levé, les sourcils froncés.

Le regard de Rachel alla de Sam à lui, inquiet.

« Je ne suis pas... sûr... » dit le blond d'un air hésitant.

Des échos inintelligibles leur parvenaient. Il aurait été difficile de dire ce que c'était. C'était à peine plus que des bruits étouffés et lointains.

« Ce ne seraient pas des monstres quand même... si ? » murmura Rachel.

Puck baissa les yeux pour la contempler avec attention.

« Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, » répondit-elle aussitôt avec aplomb.

Ils se dévisagèrent.

« Si, dit Puck.

- Non, » rétorqua Rachel de ce même ton obstiné.

Ils s'interrompirent un instant alors que d'autres échos indistincts leur parvenaient de devant. Sam jeta un regard en arrière.

« On devrait peut-être faire demi-tour... » proposa-t-il.

Cela lui valut un regard noir et un regard anxieux.

« C'est hors de question, dit Rachel.

- Les autres machins y sont sûrement encore, » renchérit Puck dans un grognement.

Sam acquiesça, mais il n'avait pas l'air rassuré pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Rachel. On ne peut pas rester plantés là. »

Sa voix dérailla sur la dernière syllabe et cela arracha un sourire victorieux à Puck.

« Je n'ai pas peur, » s'empressa-t-elle de répliquer en le fusillant du regard.

Il haussa les épaules et se gratta machinalement l'arrière de la nuque.

« Peut-être que ce sont des membres du Glee Club... » avança Sam après un moment de silence pensif.

Une expression d'horreur se peignit sur le visage de Rachel.

« Tu crois ? » bredouilla-t-elle.

Et se tournant vers Puck, elle poursuivit avec agitation :

« C'est vrai qu'ils pourraient être en danger... Oh mon Dieu. »

Puck garda une expression impassible, mais ses poings serrés le trahirent alors qu'il répondait d'une voix lente :

« On ne peut pas supposer tout et n'importe-quoi. Ça va nous rendre tarés. Calme-toi, mini-Barbra.

- _Je suis calme !_ » s'écria Rachel.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas convaincant. Puck aussi avait du mal à garder ses moyens. Il croisa les bras et se laissa aller contre une paroi avec nervosité.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta aussitôt Rachel, lui jetant un regard perçant.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Désespérée, elle se tourna vers Sam. Celui-ci haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant.

« Rachel... » dit finalement Puck.

La brunette reporta son attention sur lui, surprise qu'il l'appelât pour une fois par son prénom.

« Si tu pouvais faire une chose maintenant... une seule chose... qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

Rachel le dévisagea avec perplexité.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident ? dit-elle. Je sortirais d'ici. »

Puck secoua la tête. Il semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme, bien qu'il gardât toujours les poings serrés.

« Nan... Pas dans ce sens-là.

- Alors quoi ? s'impatienta Rachel, et, avec une pointe d'inquiétude, elle ajouta : Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas continuer ? Je ne veux pas prendre racine ici. »

Puck la détailla, impassible. Puis, il leva les yeux vers Sam et lui posa la même question. Le blond eut l'air aussi incrédule que Rachel.

« Si tu pouvais faire une seule chose... répéta Puck. _Une seule. _

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me demandes, » répondit Sam, confus.

Le regard de Puck se perdit dans le vague et un moment de flottement s'ensuivit, durant lequel Sam et Rachel échangèrent des regards mi-inquiets, mi-déstabilisés. Devaient-ils en conclure qu'ils étaient en train de perdre leur ami ?

« Je pense juste à... reprit finalement celui-ci. Tu sais, quand je t'ai demandé pour qui tu t'inquiétais le plus... »

Rachel se figea et lui jeta un regard mortifié. De nouveau, ce malaise qui grondait et qui la brûlait. Elle aurait voulu avoir la même exubérance et le même aplomb que d'habitude. Mais déjà, elle sentait que si Puck se réengageait sur cette pente, elle ne pourrait rien faire...

« La question était mal posée, dit Puck d'un air concentré. Si vraiment on n'avait pas le choix... à qui on choisirait de parler en dernier ? Si on devait tous mourir au final...

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, s'il-te-plaît... » bredouilla Rachel d'une voix blanche.

Et au ton déchiré se mêlait cette gêne qui suffoquait la jeune femme à chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de repenser à la façon dont elle s'était _sentie_ lorsque Puck lui avait demandé de choisir entre Finn et Quinn... et qu'elle s'était rendue compte que la question était plus ardue qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Nan... bien sûr, ça n'arrivera pas... répliqua Puck, et il agita le bras d'un geste désinvolte. Mais en imaginant ça... s'il te restait une minute à vivre... tu parlerais à qui, hein ? Moi... qu'est-ce que je ferais par exemple ? Il faudrait que je parle à Finn et à Baby Mama et à toi et à Sam et à tout le monde et je ne pourrais choisir qu'_une personne_...

- Tu as le droit de choisir quelqu'un, intervint Sam. C'est normal... »

Puck lui jeta un regard de côté.

« Tu choisirais qui, toi ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Sam secoua la tête, esquissant une grimace.

« Je ne sais pas.

- Mais il faut choisir.

- Je sais. Mais je ne pourrais pas. »

Un silence fit place à leur échange désemparé. Sam coula un regard hésitant en direction de Rachel, et après quelques secondes, il dit finalement :

« Mais toi, tu voudrais parler à Finn... non ? Ce serait logique. »

Rachel le dévisagea avec effroi.

« _Je ne sais pas._ » bredouilla-t-elle.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

« Mais... je veux dire... insista-t-il.

- On en revient toujours à la même question, l'interrompit précipitamment Rachel. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas arrêter ? Je trouve tout cela d'un mauvais goût excessif.

- Excuse-moi... murmura Sam. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas grave... »

Rachel lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

« Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise. » mentit-elle.

Sam hocha machinalement la tête.

« Je pensais juste... osa-t-il. Que d'autres cas étaient plus évidents. Santana choisirait Brittany sans hésiter par exemple... »

Rachel et Puck acquiescèrent en même temps. C'était tellement évident...

Et Rachel se demanda soudain si quelque-chose n'allait pas de travers chez elle. Sam lui demandait si Finn serait la dernière personne à qui elle choisirait de parler, et elle pensait à Quinn...

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un regard noir à Puck, qui n'y fit pas attention. C'était de la faute du garçon... S'il n'avait pas posé cette question absurde, elle n'aurait jamais commencé à s'en vouloir de mettre la blonde et le grand dadais sur un pied d'égalité... Bon sang, elle n'aurait même jamais eu l'idée d'associer l'un à l'autre.

_Vraiment ?_ ricana une petite voix.

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Qu'était-il en train de lui arriver, pour l'amour de Dieu ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Et en même temps, tout était beaucoup trop clair pour qu'elle le supportât.

_What is this feeling  
><em>

_So sudden and new ? _

Les paroles tourbillonnèrent devant ses yeux papillonnants. Elle ne savait d'où elles sortaient - si bien sûr qu'elle savait, dans la mesure où elle connaissait toutes les chansons des plus grands classiques de Broadway _par cœur_ - et cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle ne voulait simplement pas les entendre.  
>Elle fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur la discussion qui avait lieu entre les deux garçons en face d'elle.<p>

« Tu choisirais Quinn, toi, nan ? » dit Puck.

Sam se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, réticent.

« J'aimerais aussi parler à Mike... et à Tina... et à...

- Moi aussi, grogna Puck. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point cette question était difficile... Et ma mère et ma sœur, hein ?

- Ah... alors on peut choisir des gens en-dehors de la grotte ? Parce-que j'aimerais bien parler à ma famille et à Mercedes alors...

- Et à Artie.

- Et à Kurt.

- Ah ! Bon sang ! » jura Puck avec frustration.

_My pulse is rushing  
><em>

_My head is reeling  
><em>

_Oh, what is this feeling ?  
><em>

_Does it have a name ? _

Rachel secoua frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche. Elle voulait se débarrasser de ces paroles mais celles-ci semblaient bien décidées à rester là, la hantant et la narguant. Pourtant, Rachel adorait cette chanson. Elle adorait la chanter, elle adorait la penser, elle adorait la répéter, elle adorait l'entendre... Mais il y avait des circonstances où ce n'était pas possible. Comme en cet instant par exemple.

« Repartons ! » lâcha-t-elle avec désespoir.

Puck et Sam se tournèrent vers elle, surpris. Elle les contempla d'un air égaré.

« S'il-vous-plaît... Je vais devenir folle si on continue d'attendre je-ne-sais-quoi. »

Une lueur d'inquiétude perça dans le regard que Sam posait sur elle.

« Rachel... ça va ? On dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes.

- Ça va très bien, rétorqua-t-elle avec impatience. Je croyais qu'on réfléchissait à notre situation... et au lieu de ça on se retrouve à retourner _une nouvelle fois _la question de Noah... qui n'a aucun sens en passant. »

Puck haussa les épaules.

« J'essayais juste de nous détendre un peu, répliqua-t-il. Mais d'accord... allons-y.

- On va vraiment continuer alors ? s'inquiéta Rachel.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de nous demander ? » fit remarquer Sam, perplexe.

Rachel lui jeta un regard noir.

« Si... bien sûr que si... Mais...

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mini-Barbra... intervint le garçon à la crête. Mais franchement, là d'où on vient, c'est pas vraiment génial... Peut-être que devant nous, ça l'est pas non plus. Mais dès qu'on aura le moindre doute, on n'aura qu'à s'arrêter, d'accord ? »

Rachel le dévisagea avec incertitude.

« Est-ce que les secours vont nous trouver si on continue de s'éloigner comme ça ? »

Puck et Sam échangèrent un regard.

« Bien sûr que oui... » dit le blond en se forçant à sourire.


	42. Orchestra

Bonjour à tous !

Oui, je ne suis pas morte et ma fic est toujours active, contrairement aux apparences...

Pour faire simple, disons que je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de poster depuis juillet dernier à cause d'une vie IRL très occupée. En tout cas, ma fic n'est pas abandonnée. Je prévois bien de la finir.

J'espère que ça va toujours de votre côté, pardonnez-moi encore pour ce retard, voilà donc la suite pour ceux que ça intéresse encore ! :)

Bonne lecture !

Playlist :

**Orchestra - The Servant  
>Crawl - Kings Of Leon<br>A Stutter (feat. Arnor Dan) - Ólafur Arnalds  
>Fix You - Coldplay<br>The Beginning Of Our End - Prometheus OST  
>Aerodynamic - Daft Punk<br>Weekend - Mirror  
>Unnatural Selection - Muse<br>Tiptoe Through The Tulips - Tiny Tim**

* * *

><p>« Ok... à un... deux... trois ! »<p>

Blaine serra les dents alors que Mike grimpait sur son dos. Son genou blessé l'élança brusquement et il fléchit, basculant vers la droite.

« Attention ! » souffla Mike.

Ils rétablirent leur équilibre tant bien que mal. Blaine resta un instant là, le souffle coupé, et au-dessus de lui, Mike se baissa pour aviser ses traits crispés.

« J'avais oublié que tu étais blessé... murmura-t-il. Tu aurais dû me le dire.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Tu serais monté là-haut tout seul ? »

Mike fronça les sourcils et releva les yeux pour contempler l'ouverture qui se déployait autour de lui. Le rai lumineux qui lui ouvrait la voie n'éclairait que des parois sèches et friables.

« Plus que quelques secondes à tenir... annonça-t-il à Blaine. Je vais y aller.

- Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » s'inquiéta le garçon avec une grimace.

Mike soupira.

« Donne-moi le deuxième piolet. »

Blaine s'exécuta, docile. Mike ajusta les deux outils entre ses mains moites et tendant les bras, les planta devant lui, dans la roche. Un rideau de poussière atterrit aussitôt sur le sommet du casque de Blaine. Il essaya de ne pas s'en inquiéter.

« Bon... je vais me mettre debout sur tes épaules... prévint Mike à mi-voix. Essaye juste de tenir le temps que je sois à l'intérieur.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... » gémit Blaine.

Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir le genou en miettes. Cependant, il refusait de se plaindre. Juste le temps que Mike grimpe, juste ça... Ce dernier s'engagea à l'intérieur du boyau, et il était temps, car l'instant d'après, les jambes de Blaine se dérobaient sous lui. Il se laissa tomber à terre et entendit Mike qui grognait alors qu'il se hissait complètement à l'intérieur de l'ouverture.

Levant les yeux, Blaine le vit qui s'aidait de ses pieds pour ne pas tomber. Mais déjà la semelle de ses baskets semblait frissonner et légèrement déraper...

Mike, lui, ne distinguait pas la fin du tunnel dans lequel il se trouvait. L'orientation verticale des lieux s'atténuait une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Il suffisait à Mike d'atteindre cet endroit-là pour se stabiliser un minimum... Mais ses bras l'élançaient déjà et la roche s'effritait sous la pointe de ses piolets.

« Je crois que je suis un peu... idiot... » parvint-il à dire entre ses dents serrées.

Il resserra sa prise autour d'un des piolets, se préparant à l'enlever de là pour le planter un peu plus loin.

« Une corde... Une corde aurait suffi... grogna-t-il. J'aurais dû y penser et prendre au moins ça... »

La colère lui remuait de nouveau l'estomac. Cette fureur si violente et si peu coutumière le déstabilisait et le déconcentrait. Saisi d'une impulsion, il retira brusquement le piolet de la roche. Il s'en trouva aussitôt déséquilibré. Réaliste, Blaine avait prévu cela. C'est pourquoi lorsque Mike s'écrasa au sol, il n'y eut personne pour amortir sa chute.

« Inutile de réessayer, je crois... » murmura Blaine alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever.

Mike esquissa une grimace et porta la main à son dos.

« On va devoir continuer... dans ce couloir... » poursuivit Blaine en lui jetant un regard incertain.

Mike se contenta d'acquiescer tout en époussetant son débardeur.

« Peut-être que celui-ci nous mènera quand même à Tina... » essaya de le rassurer Blaine.

La soudaine placidité du jeune homme l'inquiétait.

« Sinon... il ne nous restera qu'à retourner en arrière. » répondit Mike avec abattement.

Ils s'entreregardèrent, et Blaine se trouva effrayé par la lassitude qui se lisait dans le regard vacillant du garçon.

...

...

...

Il tituba jusqu'à une paroi et s'appuya contre elle, le souffle court. D'une main fébrile, il fouilla à l'intérieur de sa sacoche. Depuis que Mike l'avait frappé, ses vertiges ne voulaient plus le quitter. Il trouva une pastille de vitamine laissée à l'abandon au milieu des babioles qu'il trimbalait. Il la sentit à peine pétiller sur sa langue.

Il avait réussi à retrouver son calme... finalement. Cela avait pris du temps. De longues secondes, de longues minutes à essayer de respirer de façon régulière. Inspirer, expirer... Et toujours la même rage qui l'aveuglait dès qu'il avait le malheur de lui céder un pouce de terrain.

Ce n'était pas le moment...

Aider Mike... Aider Blaine... C'était ce qu'il se répétait.

Avec le calme était revenue un peu de sa lucidité. Il s'était rendu compte que l'ouverture par laquelle Mike et Blaine s'étaient engouffrés n'était pas la seule dans l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il y en avait une autre, plus à gauche, mieux dissimulée... et surtout assez large pour les laisser passer, lui et son sac. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir voulu retenir Mike pour un sac... mais en même temps, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement. Sans matériel, ils étaient pires que rien dans cette caverne...

Il avait brièvement réfléchi avant de s'engager dans l'espèce de couloir qui s'offrait à lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix... Le tunnel par lequel ils étaient venus était trop incliné pour qu'il pût remonter dans l'état dans lequel il était... Celui par lequel étaient partis Blaine et Mike l'obligeait à abandonner son sac...

Il lui fallait juste s'éloigner de ces lieux où ils avaient été pris en embuscade... et aider les autres.

Aider Mike... Aider Blaine...

Dans son esprit embrumé, des entrelacs de couloirs et de boyaux se dessinaient confusément. Il se savait sur le point de se souvenir de certains détails qui pouvaient l'aider... sans pour autant s'en souvenir. Il aurait aimé avoir le communicateur... mais il n'était pas dans son sac. Quelque-part, il lui semblait bien que le couloir dans lequel il progressait péniblement rejoignait celui par lequel avaient disparu les deux autres garçons... Mais il n'en était pas sûr...

L'étendue de boue où ils avaient tous chuté lorsqu'ils étaient encore au nombre de quatre était un point de repère, certes. Mais il y avait trop de lacs dans la grotte pour que Finn ne fût pas en train de confondre cet endroit-là avec un autre. Cependant, il n'avait plus le choix. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rien du tout même.

En envisageant le fait qu'il se trompât, il pourrait toujours rebrousser chemin... Et alors, il pourrait essayer de passer par où Mike et Blaine étaient partis. Cependant, il ne savait pas si vider le sac de son contenu pour essayer de le faire passer de l'autre côté était une bonne idée... Il avait consciencieusement fouiller le sac pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci contenait le plus gros de leur matériel informatique... Ils avaient déjà perdu deux sacs, ce n'était pas le moment de bousiller le contenu de ceux qu'il leur restait.

Il prit une grande inspiration et, relevant la tête, contempla l'obscurité qui s'offrait à lui. Le couloir zigzaguait depuis plusieurs minutes et il était de moins en moins sûr d'être dans la bonne direction.

Soudain, la lumière prodiguée par son ampoule toute neuve s'éteignit. Son cœur eut un raté et il se sentit aussitôt oppressé par la noirceur totale qui l'enveloppait de nouveau.

_Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas cette fois-ci ? _

Est-ce que c'était une punition ? Pour ce qu'il avait fait à Rachel ? Pour ce qu'il faisait aux autres ?

La seconde d'après, la lampe se ralluma et il se trouva de nouveau face aux parois sèches et inhospitalières. Il entendait le sang battre à ses tempes et il resta pétrifié pendant plusieurs minutes, craignant que le phénomène ne se reproduisît.

Avec un vague grésillement, le rai lumineux faiblit, mais sans s'éteindre cette fois-ci. Cela recommença à plusieurs reprises, et le grésillement se fit en même temps plus oppressant, jusqu'à bourdonner sans discontinuer, semblable à un insecte furieux. Hésitant entre l'inquiétude et la frustration, Finn défit les attaches de son casque et examina la lampe. Le verre qui protégeait l'ampoule était fissuré ; cependant, celle-ci semblait en parfait état. Il y avait dû y avoir un dérèglement dans les fils... ou quelque-chose comme ça. Finn n'y connaissait rien. C'était Artie qui s'était occupé de tout cela... et Sam et Mike étaient les seuls un minimum au courant du fonctionnement de leur matériel électrique. Finn laissa échapper un soupir tendu et remit le casque sur ses oreilles brûlantes. Le faisceau qui éclairait son chemin ne cessait de vaciller à présent. En-dehors de ces caprices cependant, il ne semblait plus vouloir s'éteindre. Bien entendu, rien n'était moins sûr. Finn reprit son chemin, la peur au ventre. Après un instant, il s'arrêta de nouveau et, prenant la décision de garder une ampoule de rechange sous la main en cas de pépin, il se débarrassa de son sac pour le fouiller avec attention. Il glissa l'ampoule à l'intérieur de la sacoche de ses mains tremblantes.

Lorsqu'il se remit en route, son agitation s'était encore accrue. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'une force invisible se jouait de lui, s'amusant à le désorienter le plus possible. Il était seul... n'était-ce pas suffisant ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'une lumière défectueuse en plus...

Après un instant, il trouva que le grésillement persistant de la lampe était un bon compagnon. C'était mieux qu'un silence oppressant.

Puis, il se rendit compte que cela l'agaçait.

Enfin, il comprit que cela le rendrait fou.

Il essaya de penser à autre chose.

Aider Mike... Aider Blaine...

Mais malgré la pastille qu'il avait avalée, la douleur causée par les coups de Mike était toujours là... de même que le maelström d'émotions qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il tituba, se rattrapa encore d'une main moite. Ne pas fléchir, ne pas faiblir ?

A quoi bon ? se demanda-t-il soudain. Tous les autres avaient une piètre opinion de lui... et puisqu'ils pensaient tous la même chose, ils avaient sans doute raison. Et Rachel, alors, qu'en pensait-elle ?

Après son pitoyable mensonge, pas loin de tout ça, sans doute...

Finn crispa les poings.

_« Je t'ai pardonné quand tu t'es servie de l'attirance que j'avais pour toi pour me faire revenir au Glee Club alors même que tu sortais encore avec Quinn, je t'ai pardonné de m'avoir menti à propos de ta première fois avec Santana, je t'ai pardonné pour m'avoir largué parce-que j'avais essayé de me venger avec Puck alors que l'instant d'après tu encourageais Quinn à tromper Sam, je t'ai pardonné quand tu m'as fait tournée la tête et que tu nous as fait perdre les Nationales à tous en m'entraînant à t'embrasser sur scène, je t'ai pardonné tes erreurs encore et encore... »_

Il se figea alors que ces paroles lointaines le traversaient comme une volée de flèches brûlantes. Il contempla le sol de ses yeux écarquillés, stupéfait par sa propre imbécillité, désemparé par la clarté avec laquelle il se souvenait de tout cela.

Ce n'était pas le moment pourtant...

Aider Mike... Aider Blaine...

_Blesser Rachel. _

Voilà ce qu'il avait fait tant de fois sans forcément s'en rendre compte... Était-il si con que cela ? Une cause perdue, définitivement... ?

Le grésillement de la lampe se fit plus fort au-dessus de lui. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

Il ne devait pas penser à cela... C'était le passé, rien que le passé... Rachel l'avait pardonné... Il le savait... Elle le lui avait dit... Il le sentait quand elle le regardait... Il y avait encore de l'espoir pour eux... Il n'avait pas fait la même erreur que Blaine...

Saisi par un brusque accès de rage, il arracha le casque de son crâne et le balança devant lui. Il ne voulait plus entendre ce bourdonnement, il ne voulait plus entendre les battements de son cœur, il ne voulait plus entendre ces voix de fantômes...

Le rai lumineux se fixa sur le plafond, grésillant toujours. Finn serra les poings et se gratta machinalement la nuque, essayant de retrouver un minimum de sang-froid.  
>Il ne pouvait pas continuer avec un casque qui bourdonnait comme ça, c'était l'idéal pour se faire repérer...<p>

Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'assit. Il contempla un instant le casque, puis tendit un bras pour l'attraper et recommença à l'examiner, les sourcils froncés. Il en voulut de nouveau à Mike et Blaine de l'avoir abandonné comme cela... Qu'était-il censé faire à présent ?

_..._

_..._

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je ne sais vraiment pas... » bredouilla le garçon en se triturant furieusement les cheveux.  
><em>

_Il leva un regard désespéré vers Finn. Celui-ci ne sut trop quoi faire, alors il esquissa une moue désolée.  
><em>

_« Mais c'est juste... tu comprends... » reprit l'autre.  
><em>

_Il se tut de nouveau et se passant une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.  
><em>

_« Je ne pensais pas être ce genre de garçon... » murmura-t-il avec abattement.  
><em>

_Finn croisa les bras et laissa son regard se perdre dans un coin de la chambre. Un long silence s'ensuivit, simplement entrecoupé par les plaintes décousues de Blaine.  
><em>

_« Est-ce que je suis un salaud ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Oui, bien sûr que oui... »  
><em>

_Il enfouit la tête dans ses mains.  
><em>

_« Je devrais rompre avec lui... souffla-t-il.  
><em>

_- Non. » balbutia aussitôt Finn.  
><em>

_Blaine releva la tête et le dévisagea, désemparé.  
><em>

_« C'est à lui de rompre, dit Finn avec lenteur.  
><em>

_- Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne le fera pas... répondit Blaine. Il est... Il est bizarre maintenant. Il ne veut pas montrer qu'il m'en veut mais en même temps il ne me dit plus rien. »  
><em>

_Finn secoua la tête, aussi perdu que lui.  
><em>

_« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça... marmonna-t-il.  
><em>

_- Je le sais ! s'exclama Blaine avec frustration. Pourtant je l'ai fait ! »  
><em>

_Finn fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux.  
><em>

_« Toi...! tu vois ! s'écria Blaine avec désespoir. Toi non plus tu ne peux plus me regarder en face !  
><em>

_- Non... ce n'est pas ça, s'empressa de dire Finn.  
><em>

_- Alors tu penses que je suis un salaud._

_- Tout le monde le pense. C'est normal. »_

_Finn secoua machinalement la tête, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées._

_« C'est juste que... j'aurais dû avoir envie de te taper aussi. » dit-il._

_Blaine se figea, déstabilisé._

_« Comme Puck l'a fait... Il était énervé et... pourtant moi, non. Après qu'on t'ait trouvé, je me suis juste assis sur le lit et je n'ai rien fait. Pourtant, j'aurais dû. Kurt est comme un frère pour moi. C'est ce que les frères font, non ?_

_- Tu peux toujours me taper, si tu veux... » dit Blaine d'un air piteux._

_Finn releva les yeux vers lui._

_« Mais j'en ai pas envie non plus là... Je suis juste tellement... Je sais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Tu étais parfait pour Kurt... et il était parfait pour toi. Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous vous étiez disputés ? Ou est-ce que tu ne l'aimes plus ?_

_- Si... je l'aime, bien sûr que je l'aime, s'empressa de dire Blaine._

_- Alors _pourquoi ? _répéta Finn. Pourquoi faire ça à quelqu'un qu'on aime ? »_

_Blaine se détourna de lui, agité.  
><em>

_« Si je pouvais revenir en arrière... murmura-t-il. Si je le pouvais... »  
><em>

_Il ferma les yeux.  
><em>

_« Mais... ça ne t'a jamais fait ça... toi ?  
><em>

_- Quoi ? » demanda Finn.  
><em>

_Blaine garda son attention fixée sur le paysage. Dehors, les dernières traces de l'hiver s'estompaient. Le ciel se teintait d'un gris lourd et morose.  
><em>

_« J'avais un peu bu ce soir-là... murmura Blaine. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse. »  
><em>

_Il se frotta de nouveau frénétiquement les cheveux. Puis, jetant un regard de côté à Finn, il reprit :  
><em>

_« Tu es populaire et... j'ai déjà vu des pompom-girls tourner autour de toi. Tu n'as jamais eu envie de... céder ?  
><em>

_- Non... Je suis avec Rachel.  
><em>

_- _Je sais. _Mais... Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que tu ratais ? »  
><em>

_Finn secoua la tête.  
><em>

_« Un peu. Mais j'aime Rachel... alors je m'en fiche. »  
><em>

_Blaine le contempla avec égarement.  
><em>

_« Tu étais... populaire à la Dalton Academy ? demanda Finn après un moment de silence.  
><em>

_- J'étais le leader des Warblers, se contenta de répondre Blaine.  
><em>

_- Mais... des garçons t'ont déjà abordés, non ? »  
><em>

_Blaine fronça les sourcils, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. Finn soupira.  
><em>

_« C'était un Warbler... le garçon de l'autre jour ? »  
><em>

_Blaine acquiesça d'un air piteux.  
><em>

_« Vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps ?  
><em>

_- On était amis... Mais... je ne savais pas qu'il était gay. Il ne m'en avait jamais rien dit. »  
><em>

_Il était évident qu'il se faisait violence pour parler. Mais Finn ne s'arrêta pas.  
><em>

_« Et il était au courant que tu sortais avec Kurt ?  
><em>

_- Oui. Bien sûr. »  
><em>

_Blaine secoua la tête et enfouit le visage dans ses mains pour la énième fois.  
><em>

_« J'avais eu... le béguin pour lui à un moment donné... Mais c'était au début. Ça arrive toujours d'avoir des coups de cœur pour des garçons hétéros... alors je ne me suis pas attardé dessus. »  
><em>

_Finn détailla Blaine, mi-confus, mi-atterré.  
><em>

_« C'était avant que je rencontre Kurt... reprit le garçon.  
><em>

_- Tu as continué à le voir dans son dos ? demanda Finn.  
><em>

_- Non... Bien sûr que non... bredouilla aussitôt Blaine avec horreur. J'ai été attiré par lui pendant quelques semaines seulement... Et après, il n'y avait plus rien du tout. »  
><em>

_Finn se laissa aller dans le fond de sa chaise.  
><em>

_« Tu es sûr que tu aimes Kurt ? laissa-t-il échapper après quelques secondes d'hésitation.  
><em>

_- Mon cœur ne balance pas, si c'est que tu veux savoir... dit Blaine avec énergie. Il n'a jamais balancé. J'aime Kurt... et personne ne fait le poids face à lui. »  
><em>

_Il se passa une main sur le visage et d'une voix lasse, déclara :  
><em>

_« Personne ne fera jamais le poids... »  
><em>

_Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre.  
><em>

_« Même si on est amis, je ne le reverrai plus. Plus jamais.  
><em>

_- L'autre garçon ? »  
><em>

_Blaine fit un effort pour acquiescer. Finn fronça le nez.  
><em>

_« J'espère... Parce-que lui par contre, je pourrais le taper. »  
><em>

_Blaine ne réagit pas.  
><em>

_« Alors... tu voulais voir ce que tu risquais de... rater ? » demanda Finn avec incertitude.  
><em>

_L'autre resta silencieux.  
><em>

_« Kurt est merveilleux... murmura finalement Blaine. Et depuis un moment je me sentais... J'avais l'impression que tout était plat... J'ai eu tort. Je suis idiot d'avoir cru ça. »  
><em>

_Il soupira.  
><em>

_Finn le regarda, mutique. Il avait toujours vu Blaine comme le garçon rêvé pour Kurt... Et tout s'était brisé le soir où il l'avait surpris au lit avec cet autre adolescent... Finn se demanda brièvement qui étaient les gentils dans l'histoire... Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas tout faux depuis le début.  
><em>

_« Je dois rompre avec lui... » insista Blaine d'une voix âpre.  
><em>

_Il releva la tête et Finn put voir que son expression s'était assombrie.  
><em>

_« Je suis un imbécile, reprit Blaine, et il fixa son regard décidé sur le grand dadais. Et Kurt ne mérite pas un imbécile. Je ne mérite pas Kurt. La solution est simple. »  
><em>

_Finn le dévisagea un instant.  
><em>

_« Tu l'as trompé... » dit-il après un instant.  
><em>

_A ces mots, le visage de Blaine se crispa. Mais après tout, pensa Finn, c'était bien ce qu'il avait fait, n'est-ce pas ?  
><em>

_« C'est de ta faute... reprit Finn. Alors, c'est sa décision. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui voler ça après ce que tu as fait.  
><em>

_- Mais s'il ne le faisait pas ? répliqua Blaine avec désespoir. S'il restait avec moi ? S'il était persuadé de ne pas mériter mieux que moi ?  
><em>

_- C'est... bredouilla Finn. Kurt sait ce qu'il fait... je crois. C'est à lui de décider. Tu n'as pas le droit de le faire à sa place. De toute façon... toi, tu ne veux pas rompre avec lui, si ? »  
><em>

_Blaine secoua piteusement la tête.  
><em>

_« Tu... l'aimes, non ? Alors... est-ce que tu aurais le courage de rompre ?  
><em>

_- Non... avoua aussitôt Blaine. Mais je m'y forcerais... Je trouverais un moyen... »  
><em>

_Finn fronça les sourcils.  
><em>

_« Ce n'est pas bien, dit-il avec un semblant de vigueur. C'est à Kurt de choisir. C'est à lui de décider.  
><em>

_- Quand tu as trompé Rachel avec Santana, demanda brusquement Blaine, comment est-ce que tu t'es senti ? Est-ce que ça faisait aussi mal ? Est-ce que tu te sentais coupable de te sentir coupable ? Car après tout, ce n'est pas à nous de souffrir... On n'en a pas le droit. On est juste les fautifs. »  
><em>

_Finn écarquilla les yeux, déstabilisé. Blaine le fixait attentivement, cherchant un miroir de sa situation avec une avidité déchirée.  
><em>

_« Je ne l'ai pas trompée... bredouilla Finn. On ne sortait même pas ensemble...  
><em>

_- Pourtant... dit Blaine. Tu lui as menti ensuite, non ? C'est que d'une certaine façon... ça avait de l'importance, non ? »  
><em>

_Finn cligna des yeux.  
><em>

_« Je ne l'ai pas trompée. » répéta-t-il d'une voix plate.  
><em>

_Blaine fronça les sourcils et lentement, se redressa.  
><em>

_« Excuse-moi... dit-il à mi-voix. J'ai dû... Tu as raison... »  
><em>

_Il esquissa un faible sourire.  
><em>

_« Après tout, je n'étais pas là... Je n'en sais rien. »  
><em>

_Finn acquiesça machinalement.  
><em>

_« Tu n'en sais rien... » répéta-t-il.  
><em>

_Et s'il n'y avait pas de la menace dans son ton, on sentait bien un frémissement derrière les accents de sa voix. Finn détestait qu'on évoque le passé si inopinément, et ce __d'autant plus dans une conversation qui n'avait rien à voir. Pourquoi parler de Santana et Rachel ? Est-ce que Finn demandait à Quinn ce que cela lui avait fait de le tromper avec Puck à chaque fois qu'il la croisait au Glee Club ? Bien sûr que non... Il lui avait pardonné, alors pourquoi en reparler ? Blaine, lui, n'avait fait qu'entendre l'histoire. Qu'en savait-il ? Rien. Finn n'avait pas trompé Rachel, c'était aussi simple que cela._

_Cependant, il se rendit compte qu'il serrait les poings.  
><em>

_Blaine avait repris son observation morose du paysage grisâtre. A son regard vide, on voyait que les pensées se bousculaient encore dans son crâne. _

...

...

Il avait mal vissé l'ampoule. C'était tout. Les choses allaient même peut-être finalement rentrer dans l'ordre... C'est ce qu'il se dit alors qu'il se redressait en grimaçant, courbaturé et rouillé de partout. Il avait un sac et de la lumière... et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait... S'il ne trouvait pas Mike et Blaine, les secours viendraient le chercher.  
>Mais Finn trouverait Mike et Blaine. Et tous les autres. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. N'est-ce pas ?<p>

Il les trouverait et...

_« ...je t'ai pardonné tes erreurs encore et encore... »_

Il secoua la tête avec confusion. Mike et Blaine d'abord... Mike et Blaine.

_« Je t'ai fait confiance ! Je t'ai fait confiance et voilà où ça m'a mené ! »_

Serrant les dents, il se remit en route.

Les autres pouvaient lui en vouloir. Il pouvait bien être le plus détesté du Glee Club...

Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il continuerait.

C'était tout.

...

...

...

Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes tant à vouloir nous réconcilier ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines, alors que tu sais aussi bien que moi où est le problème ?

Pourquoi ?

Santana ne disait rien. Elle se contentait de guider Brittany, une main fermement enroulée autour de celle de la blonde. Santana entendait la respiration essoufflée de sa copine. Lorsqu'elle tournait la tête, elle pouvait contempler le teint blafard de la jeune femme. Et ses yeux, ses grands yeux bleus surtout. Le vide que Santana avait pu y entrevoir avait disparu... Était-ce d'être ainsi réunies les trois qui apaisait Brittany ? Était-ce l'épuisement qui lui faisait oublier la culpabilité qui la taraudait ? Car Santana le sentait, ce sentiment qui rampait et qui obscurcissait les pensées de Brittany... Elle le devinait dans son attitude égarée, elle le voyait dans son regard anxieux et attentif quand il se posait sur une de ses deux amies.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Rien de mal ne résulterait de tout cela. Santana voulait s'en convaincre... Il était impensable que l'un d'eux mourût. Cela n'arrivait qu'aux autres ou... ou dans les films.

Prise d'une vive émotion, elle resserra sa prise autour des doigts chauds de Brittany et l'attira doucement à elle. La pétillante blonde releva les yeux, surprise, et presque automatiquement esquissa un sourire rassurant.

« Ça va... » murmura-t-elle.

Mais Santana ne voulait pas savoir comment Brittany se sentait. Elle le savait. Non, tout ce dont Santana avait conscience, c'était de l'angoisse qui lui mangeait le cœur. Elle était terrifiée en permanence depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle au puits. Elle ne se souvenait même plus d'un quelconque moment d'apaisement...

Cependant, ce n'était rien comparé à la terreur pure qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de _perdre_ Brittany. En comparaison, l'obscurité et les créatures la laissaient indifférente.

Mais Brittany ?

S'il n'y avait qu'une place de libre vers la lumière, vers l'extérieur, Santana la donnerait à Brittany. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrivât quoi que ce soit à la blonde... Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait la nausée... Cette impression viscérale d'être écartelée, cette impression qui l'avait retournée jadis, quand elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'on pût aimer autant quelqu'un... Quand elle n'arrivait pas à contenir tout cet amour mêlé de frustration qui la brûlait et l'aveuglait...

Cette impression se manifestait de nouveau, et Santana se rendit compte qu'elle ne la quitterait jamais. Brittany était sa plus grande faiblesse et elle le resterait... Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la perdition des premiers mois, où Santana avait nié et fait mine de ne pas comprendre... C'était ça. C'était ce que Brittany lui faisait. C'était ce qu'aimer la jeune fille provoquait chez Santana. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Brittany, elle ne pouvait en parler à personne... On la penserait folle d'être si attachée... Elle passerait pour désespérée... et pour quoi d'autre encore ?

« San... »

Santana battit des paupières, revenant brutalement à la réalité. Brittany grimaçait. Baissant les yeux, Santana vit qu'elle écrasait complètement sa main entre ses doigts tremblants.

« E... Excuse-moi... » bredouilla-t-elle en relâchant précipitamment sa prise.

Mais le sourire un peu fantomatique de Brittany s'élargit légèrement alors qu'elle entrelaçait de nouveau leurs doigts.

« Essaye de ne pas oublier ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ?... » lâcha-t-elle à mi-voix, et Santana la dévisagea avec désarroi.

Elles continuaient de marcher, empruntant le rythme soutenu de Quinn, qui avançait toujours devant, concentrée, les mains crispées sur les sangles de son sac. Mais, pendant une fraction de secondes, pendant un instant fugace, elles ne virent plus la roche et la semi-pénombre qui bougeait au rythme de l'éclat jaunâtre de leurs lampes. Elles ne virent plus que l'autre, et Santana, pour se débarrasser de la tension qui lui compressait le cœur, balbutia avec un vague amusement dans la voix :

« Tu m'en dis tellement, des choses... A quoi est-ce que tu penses cette fois-ci ? »

Brittany ne cessa pas de sourire et Santana se demanda brièvement si elle se forçait ou bien si c'était sincère, si la douleur était suffisamment loin pour lui laisser un réel moment de répit. Elle serra la main de Brittany de plus bel, essayant de ne pas lui faire mal cette fois-ci, et après quelques minutes de silence, Brittany reprit, dans un murmure :

« J'ai peur pour moi... mais j'ai encore plus peur pour toi. J'ai tout le temps peur qu'il t'arrive quelque-chose.

- Je-... commença Santana, déstabilisée.

- Même quand tout ce que tu fais c'est marcher, j'ai peur, San. J'ai peur pour tout le monde mais pour toi... c'est dix mille fois pire. J'ai peur que tu tombes en morceaux. J'ai peur que tu disparaisses. J'ai peur que tu aies mal, j'ai peur que tu te fasses mal, j'ai peur de te perdre. »

Santana la contempla, déstabilisée, puis, chuchota :

« _''Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai laissée venir ici avec moi parce-que j'ai si peur. J'ai peur que quelque-chose ne t'arrive à cause de moi. J'ai peur que tu tombes. J'ai peur que tu t'en ailles. J'ai... j'ai peur..''_. »

Elle se souvenait avec clarté de ces mots, que Brittany venait de répéter à la syllabe près.

Le sourire de Brittany s'élargit et cela contrasta avec l'étincelle de tristesse qui perçait dans son regard alors qu'elle concluait :

« Et je sens que tu as peur et ça me fait mal parce-que je sais que c'est de ma faute si tout est comme ça maintenant. »

Elles s'entreregardèrent, mutiques. Santana, décontenancée. Et Brittany, déchirée, essayait de ne pas lui montrer trop de l'inquiétude qui la secouait elle aussi.

« Tu sais pourquoi je m'en rappelle par cœur ? demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence. C'est ce que je me répète depuis le début... J'essaye de t'en parler le moins possible... mais c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de penser... encore... et encore... et encore... »

Santana entrouvrit la bouche. Mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres et elle continua de dévisager Brittany. Elle comprit qu'elles étaient deux folles. Elle comprit que l'une et l'autre avaient cette angoisse irraisonnée au fond du cœur. Santana se demanda pourquoi elle ne s'en apercevait que maintenant... Elle le savait. Elle en avait conscience. Alors pourquoi s'effrayer de cette inquiétude qu'elle ne pouvait admettre ? Brittany la ressentait aussi, qui pesait sur ses épaules, avec la même force, avec la même cruauté... Brittany était la seule personne dont Santana savait qu'elle l'aimait sincèrement et profondément... Quinn, le Glee Club, ses parents, le reste... Ils ne comptaient pas face à Brittany. Ils n'avaient jamais compté.

_..._

_..._

_Les sanglots emplissaient la chambre silencieuse. Le soleil se heurtait aux rideaux tirés et la pièce baignait dans un halo bleuâtre. Brittany jeta un regard à Santana, déchirée. L'adolescente était assise au bord du lit, la tête enfouie dans les mains, complètement ramassée sur elle-même. Le cœur de Brittany avait explosé tant de fois dans sa poitrine depuis le début de la semaine. Elle se demandait si ce qui battait en cet instant dans sa poitrine avec une insistance douloureuse, ce n'était pas simplement une vieille horloge. Cela ne pouvait pas faire aussi mal, si ? Les gens étaient méchants... mais ils n'étaient pas capables de vous faire si mal, si ?  
><em>

_Si... bien sûr que si...  
><em>

_« Je suis désolée... Je suis désolée... Je suis désolée... » sanglotait Santana d'une voix éraillée.  
><em>

_Et Brittany était assise sur sa chaise de bureau, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Incapable de ne pas contempler cette silhouette vulnérable et solitaire... Serrant les poings, fronçant les sourcils, ouvrant la bouche puis la refermant... Elle aurait voulu prendre Santana dans ses bras... Mais elle avait senti dans le gymnase que c'était le maximum que Santana pouvait supporter pour l'instant... Brittany ne voulait pas qu'elle vécût ces étreintes comme une douleur supplémentaire...  
><em>

_Que faire alors ? L'impuissance qui la tiraillait était quelque-chose de nouveau pour Brittany. D'habitude, quand les mots ne fonctionnaient pas, ou quand ils ne voulaient pas sortir... ou quand il avait encore été trop tôt pour les dire... D'habitude, c'était par le contact physique qu'elles se soutenaient... Mais là... Elle ne pouvait rien faire...  
><em>

_« San... » murmura-t-elle, et elle fut elle-même surprise de s'entendre si brisée.  
><em>

_Santana secoua la tête de plus bel, comme pour signifier qu'elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle secoua la tête pendant de longues secondes, puis serrant les doigts jusqu'à ce que les jointures eurent pris une teinte cadavérique, elle dit d'un ton désespéré :  
><em>

_« Je ne peux pas le dire à mes parents... Je ne suis pas prête...  
><em>

_- Tu n'es pas obligée... chuchota Brittany. Prends ton temps. »  
><em>

_Santana releva brusquement la tête pour la vriller d'un regard perçant. Malgré les larmes dont celui-ci se brouillait, Brittany entrevit cette même lueur de colère incontrôlable et bestiale, cette même lueur qui avait brillé au fond des yeux bruns lorsque Santana l'avait insultée pendant l'entraînement, devant toutes les autres Cheerios.  
><em>

_« Toute l'école est au courant ! s'exclama Santana avec fureur. Tu as bien vu comment ces filles me regardaient ! Elles ne me respectent plus ! Elles savent ! Ils le savent tous ! »  
><em>

_Brittany s'était crispée sur sa chaise, déstabilisée par l'attitude agressive de sa copine. Mais elle ne broncha pas. Elle se contenta de regarder Santana avec attention, essayant de cacher sa tristesse, essayant de cacher sa peur... Car elle avait peur, elle aussi... Elle s'était promis d'avoir de la force pour deux... Mais il y avait des moments, _des moments comme celui-là, _où il lui semblait que Santana lui glissait entre les doigts... et ces moments-là la paralysaient.  
><em>

_« Deux jours... gronda Santana. Il a fallu deux jours pour que tout le monde soit au courant ! Même les première année qui savaient tout juste que j'étais la capitaine des pompom-girls me pointent du doigt en murmurant ! S'il a fallu deux jours pour en arriver là... à ton avis, combien de temps avant que mes parents ne le sachent ? »  
><em>

_Sa voix se brisa malgré son ton plein de ressentiment et de fureur. Brittany baissa un instant les yeux. Elle ne savait si c'était parce-qu'elle ne parvenait pas à soutenir le regard plein de reproches aveugles de Santana ou bien parce-qu'elle cherchait les morceaux de son cœur éparpillés par-terre.  
><em>

_« Tes parents sont gentils... murmura-t-elle. Ils le prendront bien... Ils t'aimeront pareil...  
><em>

_- Mais je ne suis pas prête ! hurla Santana. Je ne savais pas quand je le serais et je ne me projetais pas au-delà de la fin du lycée... Mais maintenant, je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment ! Je sais que je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit ! J'ai juste envie de me rouler en boule et de mourir !  
><em>

_- Ne dis pas ça, San... dit Brittany à mi-voix, et elle releva les yeux pour contempler l'autre avec attention.  
><em>

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? demanda Santana. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise... »  
><em>

_Elle s'interrompit, essayant de rassembler ses esprits. Elle parvint tout juste à prononcer la fin de sa phrase alors qu'elle enfouissait de nouveau la tête dans ses mains :  
><em>

_« … alors que c'est la vérité ? »  
><em>

_Sur ses genoux, les poings de Brittany se serrèrent convulsivement.  
><em>

_« Je vais t'aider, dit-elle, et son ton oscillait entre résolution et dévastation. C'est promis. Je ne te laisserai pas.  
><em>

_- Je ne sais pas... sanglota Santana en secouant la tête. Je ne sais pas... »  
><em>

_Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Brittany se leva et s'approcha de la jeune fille d'une démarche chancelante.  
><em>

_« Bien sûr que si, San... Je te l'ai promis, non ? Tu ne me crois pas ?  
><em>

_- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois croire... balbutia Santana. Si... si mes parents ne me crucifient pas... le reste de l'école s'en chargera... Je ne sais pas si je suis assez forte pour ça... »  
><em>

_Ses pleurs redoublèrent de plus bel. Brittany contempla ses épaules secouées de convulsions avant de venir s'agenouiller devant elle. Elle veilla bien à ne pas l'effleurer.  
><em>

_« Tu es assez forte pour ça... murmura-t-elle. Tu es Santana Lopez... Tu es la capitaine des Cheerios... C'est toi qui te moque des autres et pas le contraire... Ce sera toujours comme ça... »  
><em>

_L'autre secoua vivement la tête. Brittany hésita un instant, puis posa les mains par-dessus celles de Santana. Celle-ci se crispa et releva les yeux avec lenteur pour la dévisager. Brittany devina qu'elle se faisait violence pour ne pas se dégager. Elle se dit qu'il ne fallait pas lâcher... Pas maintenant... Elle ne faisait que la tenir par les mains. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Pas de baiser, pas de câlin... Rien qui pût effrayer sa copine.  
><em>

_« Tu dois me croire... dit Brittany en la contemplant avec intensité. Est-ce que tu comprends comme je te vois ? »  
><em>

_Santana esquissa un sourire amer en signe d'assentiment.  
><em>

_« Alors... tu dois te voir comme moi je te vois. Tu peux faire n'importe-quoi. Tu peux faire ça. Tu peux le dire à tes parents. Tu peux continuer à marcher la tête haute dans les couloirs. Tu peux être... toi. Tu étais une licorne avant que tout le monde le sache. La seule chose qui a changé, c'est les autres... »  
><em>

_Santana la détailla, et, un vague sourire toujours sur les lèvres, elle murmura après un moment de flottement :  
><em>

_« Je t'entends__ parler... Je t'entends me dire toutes ces choses, Britt... Mais je n'en crois pas un mot. »  
><em>

_Brittany se figea et écarquilla les yeux, décontenancée. Avec douceur, Santana la repoussa et essuya ses yeux embués d'une main frissonnante. Elle avait cessé de pleurer. Brittany se demanda si les sanglots n'étaient pas préférable à ce calme apparent et faux qu'elle étalait à présent.  
><em>

_« Si tu savais ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur... de moi... reprit Santana, et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure presque inaudible. Si tu savais à quel point je suis sur le point de m'effondrer... Tu ne me dirais pas ça. Tu serais aussi terrifiée que moi.  
><em>

_- Mais je le sais tout ça, San... chuchota Brittany en esquissant un faible sourire. Et j'ai peur moi aussi... Mais je te connais. Et je sais que tu peux surmonter n'importe-quoi. _Je le sais. _»  
><em>

_Santana secoua de nouveau la tête, avec une lenteur presque effrayante. Brittany avait machinalement laissé ses mains retomber sur les genoux de sa copine. Et si Santana ne se dérobait pas, elle avait instinctivement reculé, se redressant pour pouvoir contempler Brittany de haut.  
><em>

_« Je croyais savoir moi aussi... murmura Santana. Même quand je me demandais ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi... Même quand je me disais que_ jamais _je ne te dirais ce que je ressentais... Même quand je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était différent avec toi. Mais le moment est arrivé. C'est en train de se passer. Et je vois que je suis faible. Tu l'as vue aujourd'hui, Britt... »  
><em>

_Elle s'arrêta un instant, heurtée par la clarté avec laquelle l'incident à l'entraînement lui revenait. Avec effort, elle reprit :  
><em>

_« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu continues, hein ? Tu sais ce que je suis... Après tout, on l'a toutes deux vues quand on n'arrivait pas à s'entendre... avant tout ça. Avant que l'on ne finisse par sortir ensemble.  
><em>

_- Tu es forte, répéta Brittany en exerçant une légère pression sur ses genoux. Tu es plus forte que n'importe-qui. Ce n'est pas parce-que tu ne t'en rends pas compte que c'est faux.  
><em>

_- Le seul truc dont je me rends compte, c'est que je suis une pauvre conne... » rétorqua Santana avec âpreté, et elle se leva d'un bond, repoussant du même coup Brittany, qui chancela un instant, à la recherche d'un équilibre.  
><em>

_Santana détourna les yeux et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit. Brittany se redressa et s'installa à la place que sa copine avait occupé deux secondes plus tôt. Ainsi, elles se tournaient le dos. Les sanglots avaient fait place à une atmosphère pesante.  
><em>

_C'était une de ces rares fois où Brittany était incapable de dire ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit si compliqué de Santana. Le comportement de la jeune fille avait été réellement perturbant ces derniers jours, à la limite de la schizophrénie... Brittany ne pouvait rien faire, sinon attendre et écouter.  
><em>

_Mais Santana ne semblait plus décidée à parler. Elle se tenait bien droite de l'autre côté du lit, fixant le mur qui lui faisait face sans réellement le voir. Elle pensait à tous ces instants humiliants qu'elle avait vécu. Elle pensait à tous ceux qu'elle vivrait encore. Elle pensait à cette douleur et à cette frustration qui ne voulaient pas disparaître. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle faisait vivre à Brittany. Elle pensait à l'imbécile qu'elle avait été, qu'elle était et qu'elle continuerait d'être.  
><em>

_Alors, brusquement, elle murmura :  
><em>

_« Je devrais rompre avec toi. »  
><em>

_Brittany, qui avait fait tant d'efforts pour arranger Santana et ne pas trop la secouer, se retourna aussitôt, faisant trembler le lit. Elle contempla le dos familier de l'adolescente et écouta à la fois le silence de la chambre et la façon dont son cœur s'agitait.  
><em>

_« Je devrais rompre avec toi... chuchota de nouveau Santana. Si j'en avais le courage... je te demanderais de partir. Tu n'es pas obligée de vivre ça... Il n'y a que sur moi que tout retombe... Et je ne devrais pas me comporter comme ça avec toi. Je suis une salope... Tu ne mérites pas ça... »  
><em>

_Elle se tourna légèrement pour contempler Brittany à la dérobée. Ses yeux scintillèrent doucement alors qu'elle chuchotait :  
><em>

_« Si je n'étais pas égoïste, je te laisserais partir...  
><em>

_- Mais je ne veux pas partir, dit Brittany. Je veux rester avec toi.  
><em>

_- Pourquoi ? demanda Santana d'un ton creux.  
><em>

_- Parce-que je t'aime.  
><em>

_- Moi aussi je t'aime. Pour autant, ça ne m'empêche pas de te traiter d'imbécile.  
><em>

_- Ce n'est pas grave, San. Je t'aime... je t'aime à la folie. Et tu as le droit d'être énervée...  
><em>

_- Pas comme ça. Pas contre toi. Insulter Rachel, Kurt et tous les autres... C'est ce que je fais... Mais pas toi. J'ai promis d'arrêter. J'ai promis d'arrêter quand j'ai compris que cela ne changerait rien à ce que je ressentais. »  
><em>

_Elle esquissa un pauvre sourire et détourna précipitamment la tête. Mais cela ne suffit pas à cacher les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Brittany se retourna tout à fait et s'avança à quatre pattes sur le lit. Les ressorts du matelas grincèrent dans le silence triste.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? » demanda Santana d'une voix incertaine.  
><em>

_Elle s'essuya le visage d'un geste de la main précipité mais ses larmes continuèrent de la trahir.  
><em>

_« Est-ce que je vais devoir démissionner des Cheerios ?  
><em>

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ? demanda aussitôt Brittany.  
><em>

_- Elles se fichent de moi. Elles me méprisent.  
><em>

_- Mais toi aussi tu les méprises. La seule différence... c'est que toi tu as le pouvoir de leur faire faire le tour du stade dix fois de suite si ça te chante. »  
><em>

_Brittany s'arrêta juste derrière Santana. Celle-ci secoua machinalement la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Un long moment de flottement s'ensuivit. Santana ne réagit pas à la proximité de Brittany, semblant à peine la remarquer. Brittany n'osait plus bouger, ne voulant pas brusquer Santana.  
><em>

_« Britt... ? murmura finalement la brune.  
><em>

_- Oui ? »  
><em>

_Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence, puis, d'une voix vulnérable, Santana demanda :  
><em>

_« Est-ce que j'ai le droit à un câlin quand même ? »  
><em>

_Pour toute réponse, des bras vinrent s'enrouler autour d'elle. L'instant d'après, elle sentit Brittany contre son dos. Avec un soupir qui avait tout d'un sanglot, Santana se laissa aller contre l'adolescente. Brittany aurait voulu trouver quelque-chose de réconfortant pour conclure cette discussion éprouvante, mais elle ne parvint pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Il y en aurait d'autres, bien sûr, des conversations de ce genre... Mais Santana savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.  
><em>

_Cette envie d'ajouter quelque-chose disparut tout à fait lorsque Santana se redressa pour l'embrasser. Il y avait quelque-chose de si détendu, de si familier dans ce geste, quelque-chose que Brittany n'avait plus ressenti depuis qu'elles s'étaient faites surprendre dans les vestiaires, qu'elle se laissa fondre comme neige au soleil. _

...

...

Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes tant à vouloir nous réconcilier ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines, alors que tu sais aussi bien que moi où est le problème ?

Pourquoi ?

Santana continuait de se répéter intérieurement ces questions. Mais elle ne les prononça pas. Elle préféra se concentrer sur l'anxiété qui la faisait suffoquer par moment, cette anxiété qu'elle entrevoyait à présent clairement dans le regard vacillant de Brittany.

Qu'importe que celle-ci s'employa avec tant d'opiniâtreté à raccommoder ce qu'il restait encore de l'Impie Trinité... Qu'importe que cela rendit Santana folle de frustration, car elle savait bien qu'elle ne détestait pas Quinn et que Brittany n'était pas dupe...

Qu'importe...

Il n'y avait que Brittany pour Santana. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrivât quoi que ce soit. Elle ne voulait pas nier l'angoisse qui lui pesait parce qu'elle lui rappelait combien elle aimait la pétillante blonde. Cet amour qu'elle ressentait était - avait toujours été - comme une pièce aux faces opposées. Il y avait tous les bons moments, tous les mots doux échangés, toutes les étreintes volées et affamées, tous les regards et les sourires... Et le revers de la médaille, c'était le souci déchirant de l'autre qui l'aliénait presque... Et s'il lui arrivait malheur ? Et si quelque-chose tournait mal ?

C'était cette inquiétude viscérale qui avait tant perturbé Santana par le passé et qui la perturbait encore en cet instant... Cette certitude que rien n'était plus en son pouvoir parce-que le fait d'aimer Brittany la dépossédait de toute lucidité... C'était un sentiment qu'elle avait eu un mal fou à accepter.

« Je m'inquiète... et tu t'inquiètes... murmura Santana en jetant un regard attentif à Brittany. Est-ce que tu as l'impression de perdre la boule comme moi j'ai l'impression de la perdre ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu te dis que si tu avais le choix entre ta vie et la mienne, tu me ferais passer avant ? »

Un moment de silence.

« Oui... » chuchota Brittany, et ses yeux pétillèrent doucement.

Santana la gratifia d'un hochement de tête machinal, se forçant à sourire.

« Alors... reprit-elle avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. On va avoir un problème si on veut toutes les deux se sacrifier... »

Brittany lui renvoya son sourire et exerça une pression accrue sur leurs doigts entrelacés.

« Je gagnerai. Je gagne toujours à la fin, » dit-elle d'un ton légèrement malicieux.

Santana haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Eh ben... c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe toi... »

Brittany se contenta de l'attirer à elle pour pouvoir enrouler un bras autour du sien.

« Tu sais que c'est vrai pourtant... » lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Un frisson parcourut Santana de la tête aux pieds et, tournant légèrement la tête, elle vit une expression de fausse innocence peinte sur le visage de sa copine. Cela lui arracha un sourire. Elle n'avait plus vu cette expression-là depuis une éternité...

...

...

...

« Faisons demi-tour... » dit Blaine avec brusquerie.

Mike lui jeta un bref regard.

« Non. » répliqua-t-il simplement.

Blaine se frotta nerveusement les mains.

« Cela fait un siècle que l'on marche... Depuis le temps, on aurait dû avoir un signe de la présence de Tina... Il n'y a même plus... même plus de traces de sang.

- Je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que ce couloir n'aboutira pas à quelque-chose, dit calmement Mike. Je veux retrouver Tina. Tu peux faire demi-tour, je ne t'en voudrai pas. C'était déjà gentil de m'accompagner jusqu'ici. »

Blaine secoua vivement la tête et accéléra l'allure pour rattraper l'autre, qui l'avait distancé de quelques mètres dans sa précipitation.

« Écoute... Mike... » reprit-il à mi-voix.

Il avait envie de hurler, mais la présence invisible de ceux qui les chassaient le glaçait jusqu'aux sang et l'incitait à la prudence.

« Essayons... de voir les choses de façon objective... poursuivit-il d'une voix lente.

- Je n'ai pas envie de voir les choses de façon objective, rétorqua Mike de ce même ton placide qui ne traduisait aucunement son véritable état d'esprit, Blaine le sentait. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Tina. Et toi non plus, je le sais.

- Oui, bien sûr que oui... dit Blaine en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix - sans succès. Mais... On était tous d'accord pour dire qu'ensemble, on était moins vulnérables. Regarde où on en est maintenant.

- Nous ne savons pas où sont les autres, » fit remarquer Mike.

Il gardait son attention fixée devant lui. De tous les membres du Glee Club, il était sans doute celui qui supportait le mieux la fatigue. Mais Blaine ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant... Ce n'était pas parce-que Mike paraissait aller bien qu'il _se sentait_ bien. Plus le temps passait et plus Blaine doutait de sa clairvoyance... Il était difficile de différencier les décisions rationnelles de celles qui étaient moins raisonnables au milieu du fouillis d'émotions qui se trahissait parfois dans le regard imperméable du jeune homme. Cependant, cela ne paraissait pas correspondre à Mike de poursuivre ainsi, têtu et aveugle.

« Nous ne savons pas où sont les autres... répéta-t-il encore. Alors même si nous voulions les rejoindre, nous ne pourrions pas. »

Blaine acquiesça.

« C'est vrai. Mais par contre, nous savons où est Finn. Nous pourrions le retrouver.

- Et qu'est-ce que cela nous apporterait ? demanda Mike d'une voix plate. Il ne cesse de se tromper... Il n'est pas meilleur que nous de ce côté-là.

- N'importe-qui se tromperait dans notre situation, argua Blaine. Dans la panique, on ne sait jamais de quoi on est capable... Mais Finn dirige l'expédition avec Brittany... Il en sait plus que nous deux réunis en matière de spéléologie, même si -je te l'accorde- cela ne nous a pas tout à fait aidé jusque-là... Malgré tout, c'est mieux que rien. Il sait quels faux pas il vaut mieux ne pas faire. Et on sera toujours mieux à trois, avec un sac, qu'à deux, sans rien, et sans savoir dans quelle direction on se dirige. »

Il ne reçut que le silence en réponse et devant lui, Mike continua d'avancer à la même allure. Blaine regarda son dos, inquiet de l'absence de réaction du garçon. Il commença à se demander s'il ne devrait pas prendre les choses en main. Assommer Mike par un coup de piolet bien placé et les ramener auprès de Finn... Là, ils pourraient réfléchir à quelque-chose, à une stratégie, à n'importe-quoi...

Blaine porta son attention sur le piolet. Il le serrait convulsivement entre ses doigts moites. La pointe métallique gardait encore des traces de sang gluant... Secouant la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de cette idée stupide, il releva les yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter Mike et se heurta à son dos en réprimant un hoquet surpris.  
>L'autre l'attrapa par le poignet et lui fit signe de se taire. Regardant par dessus son épaule, Blaine entrevit confusément l'angle à quatre-vingt-dix degrés qu'amorçait le couloir.<p>

« Attention... chuchota Mike. J'entends des bruits... »

Il relâcha Blaine et celui-ci le dévisagea avec un mélange de désarroi et d'incrédulité.

« Je... n'entends rien... dit-il à mi-voix.

- Écoute bien... » insista Mike en se tournant vers le couloir.

Blaine retint sa respiration et fit de son mieux pour se concentrer. Mais sans résultat. Peut-être était-ce le bourdonnement incessant qui lui parasitait les oreilles depuis plusieurs heures... ou peut-être était-ce Mike qui hallucinait. Cependant, ce dernier ne cherchait pas une quelconque approbation de la part de Blaine. Mettant un doigt sur sa bouche, il se remit en route d'une démarche précautionneuse. Blaine lui emboîta le pas, son autre main se refermant machinalement autour du manche humide de son piolet.

Les deux rais lumineux dansèrent sur la roche sèche et le cœur de Blaine s'affola de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'angle du couloir. Des yeux aveugles, des membres gluants, des figures grimaçantes et horrifiantes... Il s'imaginait déjà tout et n'importe-quoi...

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'angle, désemparés.

Devant eux, le couloir s'achevait brutalement. Il n'y avait qu'un trou noir et béant, semblable à un gouffre que quelqu'un aurait placé là pour les piéger. Mike fit deux pas de plus et se pencha légèrement pour voir ce sur quoi aboutissait l'ouverture. Blaine fit de même, malgré la peur qui collait ses mains au piolet.

Leurs lampes éclairèrent un empilement d'os, une dizaine de mètres en contrebas. La pièce était circulaire et de taille moyenne. On retrouvait ici l'humidité qui caractérisait la grotte. Les ossements semblaient aspirés vers le centre et certains glissaient encore par moments, émettant des petits claquements secs alors qu'ils roulaient sur d'autres bouts blanchâtres. Il y avait plusieurs tas d'os, inégaux et de tailles variables, certains masquant même les stalagmites qui pendaient du plafond. Au centre de tout ce fouillis macabre, on distinguait une forme ensanglantée. Inerte.

« _Tina ?!_ » bredouillèrent Mike et Blaine.

Ils sentirent leurs jambes se dérober sous eux face à cette vision cauchemardesque.

...

...

...

Quinn mâchouilla les deux grains de café qu'elle avait trouvés au fond de sa sacoche, essayant de se détendre. La conversation murmurée des deux jeunes filles derrière elle l'avait détendue d'une façon étrange. Entendre cette vulnérabilité et cette humanité dans un univers si hostile... Cela avait quelque-chose de terriblement rassurant.

Quinn n'était pas la seule à avoir peur... Elle n'était pas la seule à douter et à trembler...

C'était une chose qu'elle avait tendance à oublier habituellement. Consciente de ses failles, elle les cachait avec d'autant plus de précautions qu'elle ne croyait pas possible que les autres pussent en avoir. Quand on était faible parmi les forts, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de se trahir. C'était tendre le bâton pour se faire battre.  
>Mais Santana et Brittany étaient folles d'inquiétude l'une pour l'autre et c'était rassurant. Quinn n'était pas la seule à se triturer l'esprit en se souciant plus des autres que d'elle-même.<p>

Rachel ? Tina ? Sam ? Puck ? Mike ? … Finn ?

Elle aurait donné n'importe-quoi ne serait-ce que pour voir ce qu'il advenait d'eux en cet instant. Elle espérait que tout se passait bien. Elle n'y croyait guère cependant...

Elle se stoppa net et lutta un instant pour ne pas s'étouffer avec ses grains de café.

Derrière elle, elle entendit à peine les voix inquiètes de ses amies.

« Quinn... Ça ne va pas ?

- Y a un truc qui cloche, Q ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et resta plantée là, mutique.

« Q ? » s'impatienta Santana.

Du coin de l'œil, Quinn les vit qui venaient se mettre à sa hauteur pour voir ce qui l'avait arrêtée net. Le couloir se poursuivait, continuant de zigzaguer aveuglément... Mais, face à elles, sur un des murs, une ouverture se dessinait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » murmura Brittany.

Sans casque, Quinn n'avait rien pu voir. Seul un vague halo jaunâtre avait arrêté son attention. Mais environnée des rais lumineux des deux autres, elle distinguait avec plus de clarté la pente d'ossements qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. Elle comprenait que c'était de là que provenaient les claquements secs.

Santana lâcha la main de Brittany pour s'agenouiller. Hébétée, Quinn fit de même.

« Il y a de la lumière... remarqua la brune.

- On dirait des lampes... murmura Quinn. Ça doit être les autres... »

Elles plissèrent les yeux. Ayant peur de réveiller la douleur dans son épaule, Brittany était restée debout derrière elles.

« Les filles... qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ?

- On doit être en train de rêver... marmonna Santana. Britt, c'est possible les hallucinations ? »

Brittany la regarda avec incrédulité.

« Bien sûr... Surtout quand on est fatigué.

- Alors c'est une hallucination, déclara Santana avec un mélange de frustration et d'amertume.

- Mais... tu vois la lumière, Brittany, non ? » murmura Quinn.

La pétillante blonde hocha la tête. Si c'était vraiment ne serait-ce que l'un des leurs, pourquoi en lieu et place d'un quelconque soulagement, toutes trois ne ressentaient-elles qu'une peur de mauvais augure ?

« C'est trop beau pour être vrai... dit Santana. Tu le penses aussi, Q, je le sais. »

La concernée ne pipa mot. Elle essayait de comprendre. Était-il possible que pour une fois, la chance fût en leur faveur ? Soit c'était Puck, Sam et Rachel... Soit c'était Mike, Blaine, Tina et Finn...

Santana avait raison. Tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai. Il était difficile d'y croire quand on fuyait des créatures anthropophages depuis plusieurs heures. La grotte était gigantesque, un véritable labyrinthe... et elles auraient retrouvé les autres sans vraiment le vouloir ?

Brittany faisait de son mieux pour se rappeler de ce que la carte indiquait... Mais ses souvenirs s'emmêlaient cruellement.

Les échos d'un murmure à peine audible leur parvinrent soudain.

« _Tina ?!_ »

Santana et Quinn échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

« C'était la voix de qui ça ? balbutia la brune.

- Je crois que j'ai reconnu Mike... » chuchota Quinn.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front d'une main tremblante.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont appelé Tina ? » demanda Brittany avec inquiétude.

Quinn et Santana détournèrent leur attention l'une de l'autre pour lever les yeux vers elle.

« Ils avaient l'air mort de peur... » reprit Brittany en dardant sur eux un regard agité.

Les mouvements de Quinn était entravés par son sac. Elle s'en débarrassa précautionneusement, le déposant à côté d'elle, et se coucha sur le ventre. Aidée du rai lumineux de Santana, elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir au-delà des ossements qui s'étalaient à quelques centimètres de son nez. Ceux-ci formaient une pente abrupte et presque verticale. Et soudain, Quinn l'aperçut.

Elle avait été masquée à sa vue par une grosseur dans la roche, au niveau de l'ouverture. Mais, ainsi étendue, Quinn pouvait voir où aboutissait le tapis d'ossements et, surtout, la forme qui gisait en contrebas, immobile. Le sang dont elle était maculée brillait d'un vif rouge rubis sous l'éclat de deux rais lumineux dont Quinn ne parvenait pas à localiser la provenance.

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était la silhouette inanimée.

« C'est Tina... bredouilla-t-elle.

- Eh bien, oui, dit Santana d'un ton ironique. Je suppose que s'ils disent « Tina », c'est parce-qu'ils veulent appeler Tina. »

Quinn secoua la tête et se redressa en chancelant.

« Elle est étendue... Elle ne bouge pas... Elle est pleine de sang... » dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

L'expression moqueuse de Santana s'évanouit et elle contempla Quinn avec inquiétude, se relevant à son tour.

« Quinn ? murmura Brittany.

- Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque-chose... Un... un problème... » déclara Quinn.

Elle essaya de maîtriser son ton, mais elle sentait qu'elle perdait ses moyens. Elle s'était pourtant promis d'être forte, de ne rien trahir... Mais elle n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'elle venait de voir.

C'était réel.

C'était en train d'arriver.

Ils pouvaient tous mourir dans l'instant.

« Q... » chuchota Santana.

Elle l'attrapa par les épaules pour la forcer à lui faire face. Quinn se laissa faire, trop stupéfaite pour réagir.

« Calme-toi... lui glissa Santana en la détaillant avec attention. Respire... »

Quinn se rendit compte qu'elle avait du mal à trouver son souffle. Un poids insupportable lui compressait la poitrine. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le visage de Santana, sur ses yeux bruns et orageux.

« Dis-nous ce que tu as vu, Q... reprit la jeune femme. Lentement, calmement... Dis-le nous. »

Quinn ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Elle secoua la tête, se sentant progressivement submergée par une impuissance douloureuse.

Elle devait aider Tina. Était-elle seulement encore vivante ?

Si oui, Quinn devait la rejoindre avant qu'il ne fût trop tard.

« Quinn... dit la voix de Brittany derrière elle. Quinn... Ça va aller. Calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît. »

La concernée perçut à peine la douceur dans sa voix, trop déboussolée par sa propre confusion. Le sang battait à ses tempes et sa respiration saccadée lui donnait l'impression d'être en train se noyer.

« Q... répéta Santana d'une voix lente. Regarde-moi... Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît... »

Mais Quinn avait envie de hurler. Elle se dégagea sans ménagement et se précipita vers l'ouverture. Des os minuscules roulèrent sous ses baskets. Elle se baissa pour ne pas se cogner. Elle avait conscience de la raideur de la pente mais elle se lança malgré tout en avant, désespérée.

« Quinn ! Quinn ! »

Elle entendit les chuchotements mi-paniqués mi-désemparés des deux jeunes femmes derrière elle. Mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Elle entrevit la forme de Tina en contrebas, parée d'ombres. Et, à plusieurs mètres de là, elle distingua deux silhouettes familières, debout au milieu d'un couloir situé en hauteur.

Mike et Blaine.

Elle ne ressentit aucun soulagement. Elle se demanda à peine _où était Finn._

Tina était toujours immobile, au centre de la salle. C'était tout ce dont Quinn avait conscience. Une forte odeur d'humidité, mêlée de pourriture, la prit à la gorge. Sa respiration se bloqua un instant. Elle sentit ses pieds s'enfoncer dans la masse d'ossements sur laquelle elle progressait à en perdre haleine. Elle battit des mains, essayant tant bien que mal de garder l'équilibre. Elle entendit des craquements sous elle. Ils se répercutaient contre les murs en mille échos.

« Quinn ?! » s'exclamèrent Mike et Blaine, toujours immobiles à l'entrée de leur couloir.

Quinn leva les yeux dans l'intention de leur adresser un sourire rassurant. Mais c'est à cet instant précis que la pente devint presque verticale sous ses pieds. Elle tituba et partit en avant, la tête la première.

_« Je n'ai pas de casque. »_, fut sa dernière pensée cohérente.

Elle leva instinctivement les bras pour se protéger le visage. De multiples restes se brisèrent sous elle alors qu'elle dégringolait la pente à toute allure. Elle serra les dents, essayant d'occulter la douleur. Tina... Elle devait atteindre Tina. Sur ses deux pieds ou en roulé-boulé, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Quinn ! entendit-elle les garçons crier.

- _Q !_ » gronda Santana.

Que faisaient-ils ? Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'ils devaient s'inquiéter. Sa dégringolade prit fin après plusieurs fastidieuses secondes. Elle resta un instant inerte au milieu des débris, étourdie et essoufflée. Elle s'était mordue la lèvre jusqu'au sang dans la confusion. Elle s'essuya précipitamment la bouche d'un revers de la manche.  
>Elle se redressa péniblement. Des cheveux humides lui barraient la vue et des étoiles dansaient devant ses pupilles étourdies, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à apercevoir Tina, à quelques mètres de là. Quinn pataugea jusqu'à elle, empressée. Elle remarqua que Mike se jetait dans le tas d'ossements à son tour, malgré les supplications de Blaine. Son atterrissage provoqua de multiples craquements dans le silence pesant du tombeau.<p>

« Tina... chuchota Quinn. Tina ? »

Cela la ramenait à ce moment où Tina avait chuté dans une crevasse. Quinn et Puck étaient descendus la chercher et pendant un affreux instant, il leur avait semblé que la jeune femme était morte.

Sauf que là c'était différent. Tina était couverte de sang et Quinn ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle se retrouvât dans une telle situation. Elle était trop préoccupée pour penser à poser la question à Mike, qui reprenait péniblement ses esprits dans un coin.

« Mike ? demandait Blaine. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »

Quinn sentit son estomac se retourner alors qu'elle faisait un effort pour ne pas détourner les yeux. Elle examina Tina d'un regard attentif. De nombreuses éraflures étaient visibles sur son visage et ses bras, et sa combinaison arborait d'impressionnantes déchirures en certains endroits. Mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de plaie profonde. C'était comme si... comme si on l'avait tirée sur une longue distance, la cognant partout sans ménagement.

Quinn n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était arrivé à la jeune femme.

Elle palpa précautionneusement le front ensanglanté de Tina. Il était froid. De l'autre main, Quinn entreprit de prendre son pouls. Elle ne commettrait pas la même erreur que la dernière fois... Pas de panique inutile.

Elle sentit des battements sous le cou glacé de la jeune femme. Des battements vifs et saccadés, presque désespérés. Ils avaient l'air de dire qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. Plus beaucoup de temps avant quoi ?

« Elle va bien ? » balbutia Mike en s'approchant maladroitement.

Il avait du mal à progresser dans cet océan macabre. Quinn lui jeta un regard de côté.

« Est-ce que _toi_ ça va ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il la regarda sans comprendre et s'arrêta juste devant Tina. Quinn leva la tête et entrevit la silhouette de Blaine. L'expression de son visage était pratiquement indiscernable de là où Quinn était, mais la jeune fille tendit le pouce pour lui faire signe que tout allait bien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers le garçon. Est-ce que vous vous êtes faits attaqués ? »

Elle ouvrit sa sacoche, à la recherche d'un mouchoir. Maintenant qu'elle avait Tina sous les yeux, elle se sentait un peu moins paniquée. Elle avait l'impression de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, lentement mais sûrement. Comme quand Mercedes, Artie et Kurt lui avaient annoncé qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la grotte.

L'important en tout cas était de garder le contrôle en surface.

Elle remarqua que Mike ne répondait pas à ses questions. Le regard du garçon allait de Tina à Quinn, égaré.

« Mike... murmura la blonde en épongeant du mieux qu'elle pouvait le sang qui maculait le visage de l'inconsciente. Parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Mais l'émotion du jeune homme était trop vive. Il avança une main pour attraper celle qui gisait, inanimée, à côté du flanc gauche de Tina.

« Ne la touche pas, dit Quinn d'un ton brusque. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui vous est arrivés. Où est Finn ? »

Mike ramena les bras le long de son corps, faisant craquer quelques os au passage.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda encore Quinn avec inquiétude.

Cette fois-ci, l'autre pensa à hocher la tête.

Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait rien tirer de lui - et surtout agacée de voir que cela réveillait de nouveau une inquiétude déchirante en elle, là où elle était sur le point de retrouver un semblant de sang-froid, Quinn abandonna son interrogatoire. Elle continua de nettoyer Tina, veillant bien à ne pas trop la remuer. Elle remarqua que la jeune fille avait perdu son attelle en chemin. Sa blessure était à découvert, bleue et gonflée. Quinn leva les yeux vers Mike, envisageant un instant de le gifler pour le faire revenir à lui... Mais en voyant le regard mi-effrayé mi-angoissé du garçon, elle se retint. Il était en état de choc. Ce n'était pas la peine. Quinn allait simplement devoir tenir le coup pour eux deux.

Soudain, Blaine se rappela à leur bon souvenir.

« J'ai du désinfectant et des compresses... ! » lança-t-il en désignant sa sacoche d'une main.

Quinn lui lança un regard surpris. Elle n'était pas si seule que cela, peut-être... Elle se rappela de la façon dont Blaine était resté en arrière pour l'aider à sortir du tunnel, ce tunnel où Puck avait failli rester coincé... Elle se rappela comment le garçon l'avait tirée hors de là, alors-même qu'elle s'apprêtait à abandonner.

Elle se rappela et la reconnaissance qu'elle éprouva fut telle qu'elle en oublia de frissonner à ce souvenir étouffant. Elle fit signe à Blaine de les rejoindre et, après une fraction de seconde passée à ajuster son saut, le jeune homme bondit au milieu de la masse.

Quinn se retourna instinctivement, à la recherche de Brittany et Santana. Elle leva les yeux et distingua à peine l'ouverture par laquelle elle était arrivée. On entrevoyait un halo jaunâtre tremblotant, signe de la présence des deux jeunes femmes. Mais Quinn pensa soudain à l'épaule de Brittany et elle se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elles ne la rejoignissent pas précipitamment.

Elle reporta son attention sur Tina et avisa Blaine, qui arrivait lestement vers eux, ignorant tant bien que mal les ossements qui grouillaient autour de lui.

« Je les avais gardés pour mon genou... » dit-il d'une voix essoufflée.

Il tendit la bouteille de désinfectant à Mike, qui l'accepta avec hébétement. Quinn ne put retenir un faible sourire. Elle adressa un merci silencieux à Blaine, auquel celui-ci répondit par un hochement de tête.

...

...

...

« On n'y va pas... » gronda Santana en retenant Brittany par le bras.

La pétillante blonde se retourna pour la contempler avec désarroi.

« Mais il y a Quinn là-bas... dit-elle. Et Tina et les autres... »

Santana se rendit compte qu'elle la serrait un peu trop fort, alors elle la lâcha à contre-cœur.

« Écoute-moi, Britt... chuchota-t-elle en se rapprochant d'elle. J'ai vu ce que Quinn a vu... Tina est dans un sale état... On dirait bien qu'ils se sont faits attaqués...

- On doit les aider, » déclara Brittany.

Santana secoua lentement la tête. Il était évident qu'elle se faisait violence pour garder son sang-froid. Les tremblements de sa voix et son regard brûlant la trahissaient. Brittany l'attrapa par la main pour la calmer. Mais Santana continua de la fixer avec insistance.

« La pente est trop raide... murmura-t-elle. Tu vas aggraver ta blessure à l'épaule si tu dégringoles comme Quinn a dégringolé...

- Je ferai attention, répliqua Brittany.

- _Non._ » gronda Santana.

Brittany entrelaça leurs doigts et une pointe d'impatience perça dans sa voix alors qu'elle insistait :

« Ce n'est pas comme quand j'ai traversé le gouffre sans rien pour me retenir... Et ce n'est pas comme quand tu es tombée dans le vide avec Quinn... Le pire qu'il peut nous arriver ici est de se casser la figure... Quinn s'en est très bien sortie... Nous ça sera pareil... On doit juste faire attention au sac et le lancer avant nous...

- _Ton épaule..._ rétorqua Santana. Tu as bien vu à quel point elle t'a affaiblie. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans cet état. »

Brittany la gratifia d'un sourire en coin.

« Écoute, San... Tu dois me faire confiance. Ce qu'il m'est arrivé tout à l'heure, c'était juste de la fatigue. Même si ma blessure se remet à saigner, ce ne sera pas grave... Si on a réussi à rejoindre Tina et les autres, ça veut dire qu'on peut repartir d'où ils sont venus...

-... et revenir dans la galerie ? l'interrompit Santana avec âpreté.

-... et attendre dans le couloir, rectifia Brittany. On sera mieux avec eux. Les secours nous trouveront plus facilement si on se rapproche un peu de là où on était avant. »

Santana la lorgna avec incrédulité.

« Et l'absence de Finn ? demanda-t-elle après un moment. Elle ne t'inquiète pas ? »

Brittany continua de sourire.

« Il a dû rester en arrière... Je lui fais confiance. »

Santana serra la mâchoire. Brittany pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, inquiétée par l'agitation dans laquelle se trouvait plongée la brune.

« Calme-toi, San... lui souffla-t-elle. Ça va aller... Ils s'occupent de Tina... Finn est plus loin... Et les autres aussi vont bien... J'en suis sûre. »

Ces retrouvailles semblaient l'avoir débarrassée d'un poids. Il y avait toujours cette gravité sous-jacente dans son attitude, cependant Santana sentait bien que Brittany allait un peu mieux. Elle ne voulait pas la ramener à la réalité. Mais le comportement trop détendu de sa copine donnait envie à Santana de la secouer. Elle se demanda si c'étaient les médicaments qui avaient étourdi Brittany ou bien si elle pensait vraiment qu'il y avait une chance que les choses s'arrangent.

Car Santana avait le pressentiment que cela ne pouvait aller que de mal en pis.

« Il ne t'est pas venue un seul instant à l'idée que peut-être... les créatures avaient attaqué Finn ? chuchota-t-elle d'un ton alarmé. Et que cela explique l'état un peu désorienté de Chang et Warbler ?

- Ils l'auraient dit à Quinn dans ce cas... répliqua Brittany.

- Je ne dis pas qu'il est _mort_, dit Santana, et le mot roula sur sa langue comme quelque-chose de particulièrement dégoûtant. Mais peut-être qu'il est grièvement blessé... Peut-être qu'ils l'ont laissé dans un coin parce-qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer... On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas leur sac avec eux... Ça veut dire que Finn est avec le sac. Ils l'ont laissé temporairement... le temps de retrouver Tina peut-être ? Peut-être qu'elle a été emportée par les créatures ? »

Brittany cligna des yeux, désemparée.

« Mais... ça ne veut rien dire, fit-elle remarquer. Les monstres ne nous emportent pas... Ils essayent de nous manger sur place... Tu as bien vu quand je me suis faite mordre... »

Toutes deux frissonnèrent à la mention de ce mauvais souvenir. Santana raffermit sa prise autour de la main de Brittany.

« Peu importe... dit-elle avec fièvre. Tu ne peux pas y aller avec ton épaule... C'est trop dangereux... »

Brittany la détailla avec attention et, après quelques secondes, fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire, San ? » murmura-t-elle.

Santana soutint son regard tant bien que mal.

« Je ne veux pas que tu aggraves ta blessure... dit-elle avec aplomb.

- Ce n'est pas ça, rétorqua Brittany. Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu ne veux pas qu'on y aille... »

Santana la dévisagea un instant, la mâchoire crispée, puis quelque-chose disparut au fond de son regard orageux.

« Très bien, murmura-t-elle. Tu veux savoir la vraie raison ? »

Brittany hocha la tête, attentive.

« Comme tu viens de le dire : non, les machins-choses ne prennent pas la peine de nous emporter pour nous dévorer tranquillement dans un coin... Mais s'ils ont vraiment fait ça... pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont laissé Tina là ? Cela n'a aucun sens. S'ils ont réussi à l'emporter, ils devaient y en avoir _beaucoup_. Mike et Blaine n'auraient pas pu les repousser à eux tous seuls... »

Elle s'interrompit pour voir si Brittany comprenait où elle voulait en venir. Mais la blonde continuait de l'écouter, attentive. Santana retint un soupir tendu, avant de laisser échapper :

« C'est un piège. »

Brittany fronça les sourcils, désemparée.

« _Quoi ?_

- C'est un piège. Qu'ils aient laissé Tina comme ça, bien en évidence et _en un seul morceau_... ce n'est pas normal. C'était pour nous attirer... et ça a marché.

- Ce sont des animaux, San...

- Les animaux ont tous leur façon de chasser... Q avait raison quand elle disait ça. »

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit. Brittany cligna des yeux, essayant d'assimiler ce que Santana venait de lui dire. Elle ne la croyait qu'à moitié, c'était évident.

« C'est un piège... répéta Santana d'un ton obstiné. Ils vont tous déferler d'un moment à l'autre... Aller là-dedans, c'est signer notre arrêt de mort. On peut continuer par là-bas (elle désigna le couloir qui se poursuivait derrière Brittany d'un geste de la main) et voir si ça nous permet de rejoindre Quinn et les autres. Mais si on se jette là-dedans sans réfléchir, on ne pourra pas remonter. On sera coincées. »

Brittany eut un mouvement de recul et Santana se raccrocha à sa main.

« Crois-moi... s'il-te-plaît... » la supplia-t-elle dans un murmure.

Mais Brittany secoua vivement la tête.

« Si tu as raison, San... balbutia-t-elle, et ses yeux bleus flamboyèrent à la lueur de leurs lampes. On doit_encore plus_ les aider. Plus on sera, moins les monstres pourront gagner.

- Tu as bien vu comment c'était dans la galerie, lui souffla Santana avec empressement. Nous étions tous là et pourtant nous nous sommes faits submergés.

- On n'était pas préparés, répliqua Brittany. C'est pour ça. Là, on sait quoi faire. »

Santana l'agrippa avec plus de force. Brittany grimaça.

« Écoute-moi, Britt... C'est de la folie...

- On va y aller, rétorqua l'autre. On va aller les aider...

- _Tu veux encore te faire mordre ?_ » demanda Santana avec brusquerie.

Brittany se figea et la contempla, déstabilisée.

« Je ne peux pas les laisser, bredouilla-t-elle. C'est moi le chef d'expédition... Je ne peux pas les abandonner...

- On ne va pas les abandonner, la rassura Santana. On va voir si on peut trouver un autre chemin pour les attendre... Une issue de secours, si tu préfères... »

Brittany se dégagea sans ménagement. Santana tituba en arrière, surprise par son geste.

« Tu mens... murmura Brittany. Tu sais très bien ce que tu me demandes de faire... Tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pratiquement aucune chance de trouver un chemin pour les rejoindre...

- Non, éc-...

- Tu veux qu'on les abandonne... répliqua Brittany avec vigueur. Arrête de mentir ! Tu sais que c'est ce que tu me demandes ! »

Santana avança une main mais Brittany se déroba aussitôt. L'éclat bleuâtre de ses yeux s'était liquéfié sous l'effet de la colère et de l'indignation.

« Je veux le meilleur pour toi... chuchota Santana. Avec ton épaule, tu es une cible de choix...

- Et Tina ? demanda Brittany avec fureur. Elle est en sang, tu me l'as dit ! Elle n'est pas une cible elle aussi ? S'ils se sont vraiment faits attaqués... tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait descendre pour que cela ne recommence pas ?

- Que l'on descende ou pas, cela recommencera, rétorqua Santana d'un ton prudent. On ne peut rien faire. »

Brittany serra les poings et Santana se fit soudain l'effet d'un vermisseau sous le feu de son regard bouillonnant. Mais elle ne se démonta pas. Elle fit face à la jeune femme, mutique.

« On peut toujours faire quelque-chose, dit Brittany. On peut essayer au moins.

- Ah... très bien... murmura Santana. Alors on peut _essayer_ de mourir aussi, si tu veux.

- Personne ne va mourir, déclara Brittany. Les secours vont arriver et-...

- Les secours ne vont jamais venir, écuma Santana. Tu ne comprends pas ? Même s'ils arrivent, ce sera trop tard pour nous ! »

Brittany se figea et un désarroi certain passa un instant sur son visage. Mais l'instant d'après elle se ressaisissait et reprenait avec obstination :

« Tu as raison, je ne sais pas quand ils vont venir... Mais je sais qu'ils vont venir. C'est le plus important. Tout va s'arranger, tu vas voir. En attendant, on doit se protéger les uns les autres. C'est ça, le Glee Club. On est une famille.

- Ne me donne pas de ces conneries-là, siffla Santana. Tu ne peux pas justifier ton comportement inconscient par une quelconque solidarité ! N'importe-quel être humain normalement constitué prendrait ses jambes à son cou plutôt que de se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

- Je ne suis pas normale, tu le sais ! s'énerva Brittany. Je ne veux pas fuir... Je veux les protéger ! Même si c'est stupide, même si c'est inutile... c'est ce que je veux faire !

- Tu ne feras rien du tout, cracha Santana.

- Ah bon ? demanda Brittany d'un air de défi. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? M'en empêcher ?

- _Exactement._ » lâcha Santana avec dureté.

Elles se jaugèrent du regard. La tension était presque palpable entre elles et leur cœur à toutes deux s'alourdissait d'une douleur qu'elles ne parvenaient à exprimer.

Brittany ne comprenait pas le comportement de Santana. Santana ne voulait pas comprendre l'attitude de Brittany.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, San... murmura Brittany, essayant de se calmer. Et tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Je vais y aller et tu vas venir avec moi. »

Santana fit non de la tête.

« Je sais que tu as peur, reprit Brittany d'une voix plus douce. Et moi aussi... Mais on aura moins peur tous ensemble... C'est promis.

- Ce n'est pas de notre peur qu'il s'agit, Britt... Ce que tu veux faire est idiot... Ça ne veut rien dire...

- Ça veut tout dire pour moi... chuchota Brittany. Je les aime... Qu'est-ce que je ferais s'il leur arrivait quelque-chose juste sous mon nez ? »

Santana refusa de broncher. Brittany esquissa un mouvement en direction de l'ouverture et la brune l'intercepta aussitôt, l'agrippant durement par le bras. Brittany lui jeta un regard de côté.

« Lâche-moi... dit-elle à mi-voix.

- Je ne te lâcherai jamais... murmura Santana. Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu n'ailles pas là-bas, je resterai là autant de temps qu'il le faudra... »

Brittany sourit tristement.

« Je ne veux pas que l'on s'énerve, San. »

Santana serra la mâchoire.

« On doit s'énerver, répliqua-t-elle. Tu dois comprendre qu'il est hors de question que-...

- Mais je _veux_ y aller, San. Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Si tu y vas, je resterai ici. Et alors on sera séparées.

- Non. Je sais que tu me suivras. C'est facile de voir quand tu mens. »

Santana lâcha Brittany et eut un mouvement de recul.

« C'est à ça que tu veux jouer ? s'agaça-t-elle. Du chantage affectif ? C'est tout ce que tu as en poche ?

- Je t'aime... et tu m'aimes. Ce n'est pas du chantage.

- Ne joue pas l'innocente, gronda la brune. Tu as parfaitement conscience de ce que tu es en train de faire. »

Brittany continua de lui sourire avec douceur. Cela ne fit qu'accroître la fureur de Santana. Elle serra les poings pour s'empêcher d'exploser.

« Toutes ces histoires d'être morte de peur pour moi... souffla-t-elle en vrillant Brittany d'un regard brûlant. C'était du pipeau alors ? »

Brittany fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

Santana ne répondit pas et continua de fixer Brittany avec colère.

« Si c'était eux ou moi... qui est-ce que tu choisirais, hein ? demanda douloureusement Santana.

- Toi... murmura Brittany avec tristesse. Ce sera toujours toi.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es en train de les choisir ? siffla-t-elle.

- Je ne les choisis pas, répondit Brittany. Il n'y a pas de choix à faire... On est tous ensemble...

- Bien sûr qu'il y a un choix à faire, tu ne comprends pas ? gronda Santana. Je suis en train de te choisir plutôt qu'eux. Je suis en train de te demander de partir avec moi plutôt que d'aller jouer les héroïnes. Je te choisis_toi_, Britt.

- Tu me demandes de fuir, remarqua la pétillante blonde. Tu veux qu'on les abandonne. C'est ça, que tu veux que je fasse. »

Santana resta un instant silencieuse, puis, dans un chuchotis presque inaudible, laissa échapper :

« Si c'est ça que tu veux m'entendre dire, alors oui... Je te demande de les abandonner. Je te demande de faire attention à toi plutôt qu'à eux.

- Ce n'est pas bien...

- _Et alors ?_ s'énerva Santana. Tu crois que je ne les aime pas moi non plus ? »

Brittany resta silencieuse. Santana n'avait que faire de la déception et de la consternation qu'elle pouvait ressentir...

Cependant, rien de tel ne transparaissait dans le regard limpide de la pétillante blonde.

Brittany était surprise par le comportement de Santana. Mais ce n'était qu'une moitié de surprise.

Elle savait. Elle avait toujours su. Elle le réalisait tout à fait à présent. Voilà ce que l'aimer faisait à Santana. Cela la rendait égoïste et déraisonnable.

« Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser... reprit Santana dans un grondement. Que je suis égoïste... Que je ne me montre pas raisonnable...

- Oui... » murmura Brittany.

Santana soutint son regard perçant.

« Mais je t'aime plus que tout... souffla-t-elle, et il y eut quelque-chose comme du désespoir dans sa voix pendant une fraction de seconde. Est-ce que ce n'est pas suffisant ? Je me fiche de ce que cela fait de moi... Je m'en fiche parce-que tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il ne t'arrive rien... _Je ne veux pas te perdre._ »

Toute trace de colère rentrée disparut du visage de Brittany. Elle s'avança et attrapa les mains de Santana. Celle-ci frissonna au contact de la peau chaude de la pétillante blonde et elle garda son attention fixée sur les yeux bleu azur.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus... murmura Brittany. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Tu me crois quand je te dis que ça me rendrait folle s'il t'arrivait quelque-chose, hein ?

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu les choisis eux ? chuchota Santana.

- Je ne les choisis pas... Je te promets que je ne les choisis pas... Il n'y a pas de choix à faire. »

Leurs casques se heurtèrent avec un léger claquement. Elles avaient l'envie pressante de s'embrasser... Mais elles ne pouvaient pas. Elles ne pouvaient pas.  
>Les traits de Santana se durcirent de nouveau et elle voulut se dégager. Cependant, Brittany raffermit sa prise autour de ses mains, la forçant à lui faire face.<p>

« Je t'aime à la folie, San... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... Tu ne dois pas l'oublier, d'accord ?... Jamais. »

Le regard de Santana s'était fermé. Elle regardait Brittany sans vraiment la voir. Son attention était ailleurs et son air se fit absent alors qu'elle murmurait :

« J'échangerais chacune de leurs vies contre la tienne... Je me fiche de ce qui peut leur arriver du moment que tu vas bien. Je m'en fiche complètement... »

Les mots lui brûlaient désagréablement la langue mais paradoxalement, elle se sentit en accord avec ce qu'elle disait. Ce qu'elle admettait était affreux... Elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu le reconnaître quelques heures plus tôt... Mais c'était vrai. Après tout, en voulant forcer Brittany à s'en aller, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle faisait ? : échanger la vie des autres contre la sienne.

« Mais moi je n'arrive pas à m'en ficher, répondit Brittany avec tristesse. Je dois les aider... »

Santana détourna les yeux, abattue.

Elle le savait. Elle l'avait toujours su.

De son côté, il n'y avait de réelle place que pour Brittany dans son cœur. Santana était prête à s'abaisser à l'égoïsme le plus abject, le plus bas, pour la pétillante blonde. Ce serait toujours le cas... N'était-ce donc pas ce qui était arrivé avec Quinn ? N'était-ce donc pas en partie à cause de Brittany que Santana s'était éloignée de la cadette des Fabray ?

Brittany, elle, avait de la place pour tout le monde. Pour tout le Glee Club. Elle n'était pas cette idiote gentillette que certains aimaient bien voir, loin de là... Mais aimer Santana ne provoquait pas en elle le même égoïsme...

Aucune des deux n'aurait pu le deviner. Elles ne le découvraient que maintenant. Santana était trop paniquée pour se sentir dégoûtée d'elle-même. Brittany comprenait trop bien ce que Santana ressentait pour être déçue ou attristée par son attitude...

« C'est de la folie... murmura Santana. Est-ce que... Tu ne voudrais pas attendre un peu ?

- Attendre quoi ? demanda Brittany, désemparée.

- Quinn sait qu'on est là. Si elle a besoin de nous, elle nous appellera.

- Mais on devra descendre dans tous les cas si on veut les rejoindre, » fit remarquer Brittany.

Santana se tut. Elle était à court d'excuses.

Elles restèrent immobiles, se tenant toujours par la main.

Brittany décida d'accorder une accalmie à Santana. Elles descendraient dans tous les cas. Quelques minutes pour se reposer ne seraient pas de trop. Et cela leur permettrait à chacune de retrouver un semblant de calme.

« Je suis désolée... entendit-elle Santana murmurer. Je suis désolée d'être si faible, Britt... »

La blonde lui adressa un léger sourire.

« Tu n'es pas faible, San...

- Je ne sais pas. »

...

...

...

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle respire, hein ? » murmura Mike avec égarement.

Blaine garda les yeux baissés sur Tina. Le regard de Quinn alla de l'un à l'autre, perçant.

Ils avaient tous entendu la conversation de Brittany et Santana. Cela avait oscillé entre murmures empressés et déclarations furieuses. Mais ils avaient tous entendu. Quinn avait bien vu que cela avait déstabilisé Blaine. Mike, lui, y avait à peine fait attention, et il était en train de prendre le pouls de Tina pour la énième fois d'une de ses mains blafardes.

A la dérobée, Quinn examina Blaine. Le garçon le remarqua et ils s'entreregardèrent, silencieux. La blonde savait qu'il n'y avait que Brittany pour Santana. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle l'avait compris. Alors pourquoi s'étonner de ce qui était une évidence ? Santana faisait passer Brittany avant tous les autres. Elle l'avait toujours fait.

Blaine secoua lentement la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits. La lueur vacillante dans ses yeux ne disparut cependant pas. Il acheva de nettoyer le bras de Tina d'une main gauche.

« Vous vous en doutiez... non ? » murmura Quinn en reportant son attention sur la jeune fille inconsciente.

Mike ne réagit pas. Blaine acquiesça, mutique.

Si ça avait été Rachel... Quinn aurait fait pareil. Elle les aurait tous laissés là. Santana avait raison. C'était inconsidéré de se jeter ainsi dans le tas. Quinn l'avait fait et elle avait conscience de s'être précipitée.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Tina... Elle l'avait compris dès l'instant où elle l'avait vue, inerte et ensanglantée. Elle l'avait compris en voyant l'expression inquiète de Mike.

S'ils commençaient à tous se retourner les uns contre les autres, s'ils commençaient à tous privilégier les vies qu'ils jugeaient les plus importantes... Ils auraient plus que les monstres pour ennemis.

Quinn essayait de penser avec sa tête plutôt qu'avec son cœur. Elle savait que si Rachel avait été à proximité, elle n'en aurait peut-être pas été capable... Mais dans les faits, Rachel n'était pas là, et Quinn devait s'occuper de Tina.

Santana était entravée par Brittany. C'était son excuse. Tout le monde savait à quel point elle aimait la blonde. Cela n'empêchait cependant pas à Blaine d'avoir l'air légèrement secoué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Et si ça avait été Kurt ? » avait envie de demander Quinn.

Mais elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de garder son calme, alors elle n'ajouta rien.

Des craquements sonores continuaient de retentir autour d'eux, au rythme des mouvements des os. Il leur suffisait de tourner la tête pour les voir dégringoler les empilements morbides dont se remplissaient la salle.

« Dès qu'elle sera réveillée, dit soudain Mike, on devrait la ramener là d'où on vient. Finn a un sac avec lui. »

Quinn lui jeta un regard, surpris de l'entendre parler. Blaine resta silencieux mais quelque-chose dans son regard alarma la blonde.

« Finn... va bien au moins ? » demanda-t-elle avec lenteur.

Elle commençait à remarquer les traces de coups sur le visage pâle de Mike... Blaine gigota, mal à l'aise.

« Répondez-moi. » exigea Quinn avec sécheresse.

Mike répondit à son regard suspicieux par un haussement d'épaules placide.

« On l'a laissé derrière nous. Il y est sans doute toujours.

- _Quoi ?_ » bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Blaine. Celui-ci gardait les yeux baissés sur Tina.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

- On l'a laissé, répéta Mike, impassible. Pour être plus précis, je l'ai assommé, _puis_ on l'a laissé.

- Tu l'as _quoi_ ?

- Les monstres ont emporté Tina loin de nous, expliqua Mike. Il ne voulait pas que nous nous précipitions. Mais il était hors de question qu'on l'abandonne. Alors... je me suis battu avec lui.

- Et tu l'as assommé, conclut Quinn, perplexe.

- Et je l'ai assommé. » acquiesça-t-il.

La blonde le jaugea du regard, prudente. Blaine osa relever la tête pour les contempler tour à tour.

« Donc... en résumé... reprit Quinn, inspirant précautionneusement. Vous avez laissé Finn dans un coin... inconscient... et _sans lumière_, puisque si je me souviens bien sa lampe ne fonctionne plus.

- Il a le sac, tempéra Mike.

- Vous l'avez laissé évanoui, insista Quinn d'une voix plate. A la merci de n'importe-qui... de _n'importe-quoi._ »

Elle détailla Mike, un instant silencieuse.

Un craquement particulièrement sonore retentit derrière eux. Quinn se retourna vivement et son regard accrocha le petit groupe de créatures qui se frayait lestement un chemin au milieu des ossements. Il venait d'une ouverture à moitié masquée par un empilement de restes. Malgré les secondes qui s'écoulaient, les bêtes continuaient de défiler, émergeant les unes à la suite des autres, humant l'air, se déployant en silence.

Blaine allait leur proposer de rester immobiles pour ne pas alerter les prédateurs par un quelconque bruit, lorsque Tina poussa un gémissement, gigotant péniblement.

« Tina... bredouilla Mike, posant un regard mi-soulagé, mi-égaré sur elle.

- Oh non... murmura Blaine en voyant les monstres tourner toute leur attention vers eux.

- Génial. » grinça Quinn, alors qu'elle se demandait comment ils allaient bien pouvoir fuir avec tous ces os dans lesquels ils surnageaient laborieusement.

Elle songea aussi que Santana avait eu raison.

C'était bien un piège.

...

...

...

Sam et Puck échangèrent un regard.

Ils avaient entendu des bruits étouffés. Comme des claquements lointains. Rachel avait aussi cru distinguer des fragments de dispute qui ressemblaient étrangement aux voix de Santana et Brittany, mais elle n'en était pas bien sûre. Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, prudents. Sam serrait les sangles de leur sac à s'en écorcher les mains. Puck tenait ses deux piolets à bout de bras, au comble de la nervosité.

Un cri strident les fit tous sursauter.

« C'est Tina ! » bredouilla Rachel.

Sam fronça les sourcils, déstabilisé. Puck serra la mâchoire, essayant d'ignorer les frissons désagréables qui couraient sur sa peau poussiéreuse. Une série de claquements sonores fit suite au hurlement. Cela venait de devant eux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Rachel d'une voix blanche.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle, perdus. Leur instinct leur criait de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou, de faire demi-tour. Mais si c'était vraiment Tina, s'ils avaient vraiment entendu Santana et Brittany, ils devaient continuer pour les retrouver... et pour retrouver les bêtes ?

Un nouveau cri se répercuta contre les parois du couloir. Puck se jeta en avant avant que ses jambes n'eussent le temps de lui faire défaut. Pour une fois, Sam et Rachel ne questionnèrent pas sa précipitation, car c'était la seule chose qu'il paraissait bien de faire, et ils s'élancèrent à sa suite.

Ils trébuchèrent plusieurs fois, malmenés par le relief irrégulier du couloir. L'air sortait en sifflant d'entre leurs lèvres entrouvertes. Rachel n'aurait su dire si leurs respirations étaient si saccadées parce-qu'ils étaient effrayés ou bien parce-qu'ils étaient essoufflés.

_Tina._

Sa cheville l'avait peut-être handicapée face aux monstres... Elle était plus vulnérable que les autres. Toutes les hypothèses se formaient dans leurs esprits embrouillés. Puck sentait une rage sourde le brûler de la tête aux pieds, annihilant sa lucidité et crispant tous ses muscles. Sam essayait d'ignorer le poids encombrant du sac et la façon dont il se balançait sur son dos, l'entraînant tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche.

Rachel progressait sans ralentir, les yeux écarquillés.

_Quinn. _

Peut-être était-elle aussi avec Tina. Peut-être la protégeait-elle... ou peut-être était-elle dans la même situation dangereuse... Une peur insupportable prit Rachel à la gorge.

Faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien, faites-qu'il ne lui arrive rien. _S'il-vous-plaît. _

Elle sentait le pendentif qui remuait dans sa sacoche, tintant légèrement par instants.

« Attention ! » s'écria une autre voix.

C'était celle de Blaine.

Puck raffermit sa prise autour des piolets.

« Il y a une sortie par là ! hurla quelqu'un d'autre. On peut la porter jusque-là ! »

C'était la voix de Quinn. C'était Quinn.

Rachel perdit l'équilibre. Elle se serait rétamée sans la main secourable de Sam, qui la retint tant bien que mal.

Au même instant, Puck s'arrêta net devant eux. Ils firent de même, essoufflés. Rachel mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qui s'offrait à leur vue, tant la panique et l'angoisse la désorientaient.

Un autre boyau. Mais celui-ci était suintant, brillant légèrement sous l'effet du halo jaunâtre provenant de la salle qu'il surplombait. Car si une paroi fermait le couloir sur un côté, sur la droite il n'y avait rien sinon un vide insondable. Rachel, Sam et Puck comprirent que ce vide n'avait rien d'insondable quand ils réalisèrent que c'était de là que provenaient les claquements et les cris. Puck se pencha précautionneusement et dans un réflexe effrayé, Rachel le retint par le bras.

Leurs lampes éclairèrent aussitôt une étendue répugnante d'os et de restes humains, empilés de façon précaire, poussiéreux et blanchâtres. Les formes gluantes de créatures s'y mouvaient par saccades. Au centre, un petit groupe se débattait.

Rachel poussa un hoquet.

« On doit se dépêcher ! cria Quinn. Sinon ils vont avoir le temps de nous encercler ! »

Sa voix était hachée. Elle avait le souffle court. Rachel crut que son cœur allait exploser à la vue de la jeune femme. Accompagnée de Blaine et de Mike, Quinn s'efforçait de tirer une Tina en pleine crise d'hystérie loin du centre de la salle. Celui-ci était comme un tourbillon qui les aspirait, alors qu'il leur aurait fallu être en pleine possession de leurs mouvements pour fuir les nombreux monstres qui les avaient repérés. Rachel plaqua une main sur sa bouche et à sa gauche, elle vit que Sam contemplait ce spectacle alarmant d'un air horrifié. Puck, de son côté, évaluait déjà la distance qui les séparait du reste du Glee Club.

« Beaucoup de mètres... grommela-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Mais les os... ça va amortir...

- C'est de la folie, » murmura Sam.

Ils se redressèrent d'un même mouvement, se contemplant avec prudence. Rachel se retourna instinctivement pour aviser le couloir d'où ils venaient. Puis, elle porta son attention sur le boyau qui s'ouvrait à leur gauche. Ce dernier faisait le tour de la salle aux ossements et aboutissait elle ne savait où, car sa lampe ne portait pas assez loin.

« C'est de la folie... » répéta Sam avec plus de force.

Puck fronça les sourcils et son regard se fit plus orageux.

« Je sais, gronda-t-il.

- Allons-y, dit Sam.

- Quoi ? balbutia Rachel.

- C'est de la folie, répéta Sam. Mais on ne peut pas les laisser. Allons-y.

- J'allais dire la même chose, » renchérit Puck.

Rachel essaya de ravaler sa peur.

« Vous avez raison, acquiesça-t-elle. Ne perdons pas plus de temps.

- Non, pas toi... » la coupa Puck, et il se tourna vers elle pour la vriller d'un regard perçant.

Rachel se figea, déstabilisée.

« Sam... reprit Puck. J'ai deux piolets... Vous avez le sac... Ça va nous encombrer. Tu n'as qu'à partir avec Rachel.

- _Quoi ?_ » bredouillèrent les deux autres.

Tina continuait de hurler en contrebas. Les créatures commençaient à s'agiter, ricanant et hululant de plus en plus fort. Ils étaient dans un nid de guêpes. Ils en avaient tous conscience.

Un guet-apens.

« Je me débrouille pas mal à moi tout seul... dit Puck, et il ne parvint pas à fanfaronner, alors il garda un air grave. Je vais sauter pour tous les aider... Vous... Vous devez vous cacher. Les machins ne voient rien. Continuez par là-bas et arrêtez-vous dans un coin. Vous n'aurez qu'à attendre les secours là.

- C'est n'importe-quoi, répliqua Rachel avec ferveur.

- Tu es terrifiée, mini-Barbra, rétorqua Puck. Et moi aussi... Je le serai moins en sachant que vous deux, vous êtes en sécurité.

- On ne sera pas en sécurité, fit remarquer Sam. Il y a peut-être d'autres monstres par où tu nous demandes d'aller. »

Puck tourna vers lui un regard confus.

« C'est... C'est toujours mieux que de se jeter par là... articula-t-il laborieusement en désignant le vide d'un piolet fébrile. Vous avez juste à être silencieux. C'est tout. Avec tous ces os, c'est impossible. Mais ici, par là-bas (il désigna le couloir suintant), vous pouvez être discrets.

- Tu divagues complètement, Noah, » dit Rachel avec aplomb.

Le garçon posa sur elle des yeux fiévreux.

« Non... non... bredouilla-t-il. C'est bien ça le problème. Tu te rappelles quand on parlait de pour qui on s'inquiétait le plus ? Tu t'en rappelles, hein, mini-Barbra ? Moi c'est le Glee Club... c'est tout le Glee Club. Je peux pas choisir. Et si on te laisse pas toute seule ici, et si moi je vais aider les autres, je n'ai pas à choisir. C'est de la triche. Je sais que c'est de la triche. Mais on triche tous un peu, non ? »

Il ricana. Sam lui jeta un regard inquiet. Rachel eut un mouvement de recul mais Puck s'avança aussitôt vers elle. Il lui tendit un piolet et elle l'attrapa machinalement.

« Écoute-moi, mini-Barbra... murmura Puck en la fixant avec attention. Écoute ce que je vais te dire... »

Il se courba pour pouvoir se mettre à sa hauteur. Ses yeux noisettes brillaient d'un éclat doré. Il n'avait pas lâché le piolet et Rachel sentait les battements saccadés qui émanaient de ses doigts pleins de sueur alors qu'elle agrippait le manche de l'outil tant bien que mal, recouvrant ses mains de la sienne.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir de quoi je parle... poursuivit le garçon et Rachel rapprocha machinalement son visage pour être sûr de ne rien rater de ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Mais tu vas comprendre bientôt... Ou peut-être que tu l'as déjà compris. Mais écoute-moi, d'accord ? Tu ne dois pas faire n'importe-quoi. Toi et Sam, vous devez faire attention à vous. Tu dois faire attention à _toi_. Et tu dois t'écouter. Tu dois écouter ton cœur. »

Rachel cligna des yeux, ahurie. Sam posait sur eux un regard désemparé.

« Tout n'est pas encore très clair, hein ? reprit Puck, et il esquissa un sourire. Mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Tu ne dois pas te demander si tu te fais des idées. Tu ne dois pas te demander si tu le mérites. Parce-que tu en vaux la peine. Tu en vaux la peine plus que n'importe-qui. Écoute ton cœur, ok ? Essaye d'oublier ce qui a pu se passer entre vous et dis-toi que ce qui compte, c'est ce que tu vois _maintenant_... Tu vas comprendre quand tu verras son regard... Ou peut-être que tu ne comprendras toujours pas... Mais tu devrais pourtant. C'est tellement clair, Rachel. Même un aveugle aurait dû s'en apercevoir. En tout cas, reste en vie, d'accord ? Reste en vie pour que vous puissiez vous parler... Reste en vie pour que vous ayez une chance. Fais attention à toi, et fais attention à Sam, et ne panique pas, ok ? Parce-que je compte me moquer de toi pendant encore longtemps... hobbit. »

Son sourire s'élargit et il lâcha enfin le piolet. Rachel le dévisagea, tétanisée.

« Faites gaffe, c'est compris ? » marmonna Puck en tapotant l'épaule de Sam.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avec effort. Il était complètement déboussolé. Quand le blond posa son regard sur Rachel, la jeune fille eut l'impression qu'il venait de comprendre quelque-chose à son propos. C'était absurde parce-qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre, mais la lueur qu'elle voyait au fond des yeux métalliques du garçon trahissait une émotion inhabituelle. Sam avait compris quelque-chose.

Mais quoi ?

Saisi d'une impulsion, Puck revint vers Rachel et se courbant, enroula ses bras frissonnants autour d'elle. La brunette resta paralysée de désarroi. Elle sentit qu'il la pressait contre lui, heurtant légèrement leurs casques au passage.

« Pas de bêtises, ok ? » l'entendit-elle murmurer à son oreille.

L'instant d'après, il la lâchait. Rachel le dévisagea, bouleversée, alors que Sam et lui se serraient à leur tour dans leurs bras.

« Écoutez... bredouilla-t-elle finalement. Non... Ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça... Il doit y avoir une autre solution. »

Puck se retourna pour la regarder, un sourire en coin visible sur son visage crasseux.

« Toi, dit-il en agitant son piolet dans la direction de la brunette, tu n'as qu'une chose à faire : comprendre que tu le mérites. Comprendre que c'est réciproque.

- Que je mérite quoi ? balbutia Rachel. Que quoi est réciproque ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête et lui fit un signe de la main avant de se jeter dans le vide. Tout cela avait été si rapide que Rachel pensa à peine à retenir un cri alors qu'elle se précipitait vers le bord du couloir. Une pluie d'os se brisèrent sous le poids de Puck et il attira du même coup l'attention des monstres qui continuaient de déferler dans la salle.

« Puck ! » s'exclamèrent Mike et Quinn avec un mélange d'horreur et de surprise.

Rachel sentit qu'on la tirait en arrière. Elle ne se débattit pas. Le visage de Sam apparut devant elle et elle eut à peine conscience de la main qu'il posait sur son épaule. Il mit un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Attendons de voir comment ça évolue, lui glissa-t-il. Mais pas un bruit... »

Rachel acquiesça, hébétée. Elle se rendit à peine compte que le regard que le garçon posait sur elle était différent.

...

...

...

« Ça suffit... » gronda Santana.

Elle chargea le sac sur son dos et, avec le même empressement, tapota l'épaule de Brittany pour lui faire signe de se lever. La pétillante blonde lui obéit, égarée.

« Puckerman est venu à la rescousse... murmura Santana en la saisissant par le poignet. Allons-y. »

Elle commença à entraîner Brittany en direction du reste du couloir... à l'opposé de la salle où la moitié du Glee Club s'efforçait de résister aux monstres. Les échos des hurlements mêlés de claquements secs leur parvenaient avec une clarté douloureuse.

« San... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'étonna Brittany.

Elle voulut se dégager mais Santana la serrait avec force, enfonçant les ongles dans sa peau pâle. Brittany grimaça.

« Lâche-moi... » chuchota-t-elle.

Santana secoua la tête et, sans la regarder, redoubla l'allure.

« On ne peut pas les laisser... » s'indigna Brittany, se débattant de plus bel.

Santana serra les dents.

« San ! »

L'autre fit volte-face et la vrilla d'un regard dur.

« _Tais-toi_... gronda-t-elle. Tais-toi. Ils vont t'entendre. Il est hors de question de les attirer ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, San ? rétorqua Brittany, et la colère dont elle avait été saisie au cours de leur dernière dispute refit surface. _Lâche-moi ! _

- Je ne te lâcherai jamais. Je te l'ai dit. Je continuerai de le dire. Tu peux te débattre autant que tu veux... ça ne marchera pas. »

Brittany avait plus de force que Santana. Cependant, son énergie avait été drainée par l'épuisement et la douleur. Elle remua le bras mais Santana ne fit que renforcer sa prise autour de son poignet.

« Aïe... Tu me fais mal... » se plaignit la pétillante blonde.

Santana la dévisagea, mi-furieuse, mi-déstabilisée.

« Regarde-moi, Britt... »

Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur son visage blême.

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, gronda Santana. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer un monde sans toi. Cela m'est insupportable. Alors tu vas me suivre, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu es blessée, tu es fatiguée, et ils sont bien assez nombreux contre les machins-choses. L'important pour l'instant est de s'éloigner de cet endroit.

- Tu es d'un égoïsme, Santana... laissa échapper Brittany, irritée.

- Est-ce que tu t'attends à ce que je le nie ? » rétorqua Santana avec âpreté.

Elles s'entreregardèrent un instant en silence. La bataille continuait de faire rage dans le tombeau. Elles en étaient encore trop proches au goût de Santana.

« Je _suis_ égoïste, reprit celle-ci. Tu l'es aussi. La seule différence, c'est que tu as tout ce soleil en toi... Tu es capable de te préoccuper des autres même dans ce genre de situations. _Pas moi_. Je suis à bout de nerfs. Je suis à bout de forces. Et j'ai la trouille.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, répliqua Brittany. Tu le sais... Tu le sais ! Mais je dois faire des efforts pour ne pas oublier les autres... Qu'est-ce qu'Artie dira s'il arrive quelque-chose à Tina ? Et Kurt ? Et Mercedes ? Si j'étais là-bas, tu n'aimerais pas que les autres essayent de me sauver ? »

Santana esquissa un sourire sardonique qui ne fit qu'accroître l'expression de complète frustration qui transparaissait sur les traits de Brittany.

« Le voilà le problème... murmura la brune. Tu n'es pas là-bas. Tu es avec moi et tant que tu seras avec moi, tu ne pourras pas te jeter dans les ennuis si facilement. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, tu m'entends ? Même si je dois me sacrifier pour ça... Même si tu dois me détester... »

Le sentiment d'urgence qui la compressait de toutes parts n'avait fait que s'accroître depuis plusieurs secondes alors jetant un dernier regard perçant à sa copine, Santana refit face au reste du couloir.

« San... murmura Brittany. Lâche-moi... s'il-te-plaît... _Je t'en supplie._ »

Santana serra la mâchoire et recommença à avancer. Elle devina que la pétillante blonde opposait une vive résistance, se rejetant plusieurs fois en arrière. Mais elle n'avait pas assez de force. Elle se trouva entraînée dans le sillage de Santana bien malgré elle. Cette dernière ne se retourna pas, de peur de voir l'expression déchirée qu'arborait Brittany.

Elle avait mal au cœur. Elle avait si mal... Mais entre laisser Brittany risquer sa vie et écouter les appels hystériques de ces tambourinements qui résonnaient dans son cerveau endolori, Santana avait fait son choix.

...

...

...

« Ils sont trop nombreux ! hurla Quinn. Vas-y, Blaine, ne nous attends pas ! »

Le garçon la regarda avec désarroi, mais s'exécuta malgré tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? s'exclama Tina. Tu ne vas pas les laisser, quand même !? »

Ils arrivaient tout juste dans le couloir que Quinn avait entrevu depuis le milieu de la salle. Ce n'était que la même obscurité, que la même roche hostile, que la même atmosphère suintante... mais il n'y avait pas d'ossements et pas de monstres et personne d'autre qu'eux deux.

Tina voulut se dégager, cependant elle titubait, et Blaine voyait bien que sa cheville l'élançait à chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de poser le pied par-terre.

« Je vais te porter, lui dit-il. Viens !

- Non ! cria-t-elle. Laisse-moi ! »

Elle était encore choquée de sa mésaventure. Elle avait hurlé et sangloté, emportée par les monstres, jusqu'à perdre connaissance. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle avait remercié le ciel. Si elle était dans les vappes quand ils la mangeraient, ce serait bien. Ce serait supportable. Puis, elle s'était réveillée au milieu de cette mer d'ossements. Désorientée. Vulnérable. Elle avait beau eu être entourée de Mike, Blaine et Quinn, la seule chose à laquelle elle avait fait attention, c'étaient les silhouettes qui se profilaient au-dessus d'elle, les silhouettes rachitiques et cauchemardesques. Elle n'aurait pu dire si c'étaient les mêmes que celles qui l'avaient emportée et cela n'avait pas eu grande importance.

Elle avait hurlé.

Maintenant, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Son pied lui faisait mal et l'absence d'attelle le laissait à la merci de l'air glacial de cette partie de la grotte. De plus, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait sa cheville bleue et gonflée, Tina était saisie d'un haut-le-cœur.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance comparé à la situation. Ils l'avaient retrouvée et maintenant les bêtes allaient les submerger. Une nouvelle fois. Les chances qu'ils parvinssent à s'en sortir ce coup-ci étaient minces, voire quasi-nulles. En même temps, Tina n'avait plus envie d'approcher un monstre à plus d'un kilomètre. Elle sentait encore leurs rires à ses oreilles. Elle croyait sentir leurs mains gluantes et griffues sur sa peau. Plus jamais... Plus jamais... Elle avait à peine conscience qu'elle grelottait...

Alors elle voulait fuir. Ils la rattraperaient bien ensuite... non ? Mais comment être sûr qu'en s'engageant dans son couloir, elle ne se dirigeait pas vers un nouveau guet-apens ? Les bêtes étaient partout. Cachées, tapies, sournoises...

Ils étaient encerclés...

« _Tina !_ » lui cria Blaine avec désespoir.

Elle se tourna vers lui, muette. Son regard tomba sur le genou de Blaine. A travers la déchirure de sa combinaison, on entrevoyait la plaie.

« Je vais y arriver... la rassura-t-il avec un faible sourire. Fais-moi confiance... »

Il tendit les bras vers elle. Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Elle eut pendant une fraction de seconde l'impression d'être de nouveau de retour à ce moment où les prédateurs l'avaient emportée. Le souffle lui manqua, elle chancela. Blaine la rattrapa précautionneusement par la taille.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? » s'exclama Mike.

Se retournant, ils le virent arriver dans le couloir à toute allure. Puck et Quinn le talonnaient, le visage déformé par l'épuisement. Mais ce qu'ils virent surtout, c'est la nuée de bêtes qui se précipitait à leur suite, semblables à un essaim d'abeilles particulièrement surexcitées. Une multitude de craquements sinistres les accompagnait dans leur avancée.

« Grouillez-vous, bon sang ! » s'égosilla Puck.

Les deux piolets qu'il tenait entre ses mains crispées étaient maculés d'une substance gluante.

Mike lança son piolet à Blaine et il se précipita sur Tina. Avant que celle-ci ait eu le temps de protester, il la saisit par les pieds. Au même moment, Quinn agrippa la jeune fille par les épaules. Tina bascula en arrière avec un cri tandis que chacun la retenait par un côté de son corps.

Puck émergeait dans le couloir à son tour lorsqu'ils se remirent à galoper.

« On reste groupés ! » cria-t-il.

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un air décidé.

Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire plus de quelques mètres.

« _Attention !_ » hurla Blaine, horrifié.

Trop tard.

Ils basculèrent tous dans le gouffre qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

Ce couloir-ci n'était pas un cul-de-sac.

Il ne menait tout simplement à _rien_.

...

...

...

Quinn se sentit tomber au sol comme une masse.

Tina lui avait échappé dès les premières secondes. La chute lui avait paru durer une éternité. Le pire était sans doute qu'elle avait eu conscience des monstres tout autour d'eux. Contrairement au Glee Club, les créatures connaissaient l'existence de ce gouffre. Contrairement à eux, les créatures pouvaient s'accrocher aux murs. Quinn avait entrevu leurs silhouettes, rampantes et saccadées, à chaque fois qu'un des rais lumineux les avait rencontrées. Les monstres les suivaient. Ils n'attendaient que de les cueillir en contrebas.

Mais Quinn resta étendue là, étourdie. Elle faillit basculer dans l'inconscience lorsqu'un piolet lui tomba dessus, la heurtant au niveau du crâne. Elle retint un cri de douleur et hormis les mains qu'elle posa sur sa tête endolorie, n'esquissa plus le moindre geste.

Elle entendait les ricanements lointains des bêtes... Elle se demanda quand est-ce qu'elles arriveraient... Elle se demanda si elle aurait suffisamment recouvré ses esprits lorsque cet instant viendrait. Un goût métallique lui emplissait la bouche et un liquide froid lui dégoulinait en travers du visage. Elle se demanda si elle s'était cassée quelque-chose.

Elle n'osa pas tâtonner autour d'elle trop longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle... Elle ne voulait pas effleurer quelque-chose de gluant... Elle retint un hoquet lorsque sa main rencontra la texture froide et dure de la lame du piolet. Fébrilement, elle referma ses mains autour du manche et le ramena vers elle. Le bois se traîna avec un frottement sonore sur la roche humide. Quinn serra les dents.

Elle redressa la tête, appuyant son menton sur le sol glacé. Tout était noir autour d'elle. Elle essaya de se relever, s'aidant du piolet. Après une longue minute de lutte, elle parvint à s'asseoir. De toute évidence, elle pouvait bouger sans trop de problème. Elle avait simplement dû se cogner en tombant. Elle essuya le sang qui dégoulinait dans sa bouche d'une main frissonnante.

Elle se retourna, à la recherche des autres. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était plus ou moins entière, une sourde inquiétude se faisait de nouveau jour dans son cœur. Elle entendait les battements douloureux dans sa poitrine frissonnante.

Elle eut beau tourner la tête de tous côtés, la même obscurité s'offrit à son regard. Elle ne voyait personne. Il n'y avait pas de quelconque lumière autour d'elle.

Elle était seule.

Elle releva la tête.

La noirceur encore.

Son cœur rata un battement.

_Où étaient les autres ?  
><em>

_Et où était-elle ? _


	43. Iron

_Hello biiiiiitcheeees !._.. Euh pardon.

Donc SURPRISE un nouveau chapitre après 2 semaines d'attente ! xD M

ais pour autant ça ne veut pas dire que ce sera mon rythme de publication à partir de maintenant, c'est juste que j'avais le temps et que donc j'ai pu finir d'écrire et d'éditer assez vite ! :) Et pour ceux qui se demandent, la publication aura sûrement toujours lieu aux alentours du dimanche soir/lundi ! :D

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, et merci avant tout pour votre fidélité ! Ca me fait toujours très plaisir que vous me lisiez après tout ce temps ! :) (et même si vous avez arrêté à mi-chemin ça m'a fait plaisir aussi, contente de vous avoir connus xD)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

**Playlist : **

**Hudson - Vampire Weekend  
>Broken - Ólafur Arnalds<br>Nuvole Bianche - Ludovico Einaudi  
>Wonder - Soap&amp;Skin<br>Paradise Circus - Massive Attack  
>Liar - Mumford and Sons<br>Stay With Me - Clint Mansell  
>Iron - Woodkid<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Seigneur, <em>

_Je suis quelqu'un de bien. Je récite mes prières le soir. Je suis la première volontaire pour énoncer le bénédicité. Je me rends à l'église chaque dimanche. Je ne manque pas de visiter mes grands-parents dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Quant à Grand-Papa, ma sœur et moi nous rendons sur sa tombe au moins une fois par mois. Et bien que Liz n'ait plus autant le temps qu'auparavant, je ne manque pas d'y aller seule s'il le faut._

_Je m'entraîne au moins deux fois par semaine. J'obéis à Miss Sylvester. Je tiens les pompom-girls avec droiture et détermination. J'étudie tous les soirs pour maintenir mon excellent niveau. J'aide pour les courses, le ménage, les œuvres de charité de Maman. Je salue les voisins, je promène parfois leur chien. Je nourris les chats de Mrs Graham depuis qu'elle est à l'hôpital. Ma présence est toujours aussi assidue au club de chasteté, et ce bien que les trois quarts de ses membres se résument à une blague._

_Je pardonne sa naïveté à mon copain. J'accorde à mes amies le droit à la stupidité et à l'ignorance. Je m'efforce de ne pas en vouloir à ceux qui restent toujours à ras des pâquerettes... autrement dit les neuf dixièmes de mon lycée._

_Je me prépare un avenir. Je sortirai d'ici. Je ferai médecine. Ou bien droit. Je serai aussi bien que Liz. Je serai peut-être mieux avec assez d'investissement._

_Je contrôle ma frustration quand Maman oublie de me demander comment s'est passé ma journée. Je contrôle mon irritation quand Papa me compare à Liz, encore et encore. _

_Je suis une tante parfaite pour Charlotte. Je suis aussi bien que je peux l'être._

_Je ne me sépare jamais de mon pendentif. J'en prends soin. Je ne Vous oublie jamais. Je n'oublie jamais que je ne suis qu'une de Vos créations et que je dois me cantonner à ce qui m'est offert par ce bref passage sur Terre._

_J'ai conscience de mes limites tout en ayant conscience que je peux continuer de m'améliorer. J'ai conscience de ce qui est bien et de ce qui est mal. J'ai conscience de qui je suis. J'ai conscience de ce que je dois, et à qui je le dois. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite au sens où Vous pourriez l'entendre. Je sais que la perfection que je m'efforce d'atteindre est au niveau de ma condition de mortelle. Elle est au niveau de la perfection de Liz. Mais je sais aussi que cela me suffit. Je sais que c'est un objectif suffisamment grand pour être à la hauteur de ma détermination. De ce que je peux faire._

_Je suis quelqu'un de bien. Ma mère est quelqu'un de bien. Mon père est quelqu'un de bien. Ma sœur... Ma sœur représente ce que je ne parviendrai jamais à être, me semble-t-il parfois._

_J'ai grandi dans une famille parfaite... et j'ai été éduquée d'une telle façon que je suis destinée à l'être de même._

_Alors pourquoi me faites-Vous cela ? Pourquoi cela m'arrive-t-il à moi ?_

_Je me débats avec cette question depuis des jours... depuis une éternité même me paraît-il... Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est une punition ou un avertissement, ou bien quelque-chose de tout autre encore._

_Je n'arrive pas à savoir si cela doit me montrer que je suis sur la mauvaise voie. Je ne sais pas non plus si j'ai attiré cela sur moi ou bien si c'est indépendant de ma volonté._

_Serait-ce... une épreuve ?_

_Une épreuve que j'ai à surmonter ?_

_Seigneur, je suis quelqu'un de bien._

_Alors pourquoi ressens-je toutes ces choses ? Toutes ces choses innommables, inavouables... Si inavouables que je n'en ai pas parlé à ma propre sœur. Je sens que je m'effondre de l'intérieur... alors imaginez-la. Je ne veux pas la décevoir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que... que quoi ? Que c'est mon choix. Que j'ai choisi d'être ainsi dans l'erreur ?_

_L'Homme est un être de pêchés. Je pensais que ceux auxquels je serais soumise seraient clairement indiqués et délimités. Ne pas céder à la futilité, ne pas céder à la vacuité, ne pas céder à l'excès, ne pas céder à..._

_Alors pourquoi est-ce si obséquieux ? Est-ce ainsi que Votre chemin fonctionne ? Dois-je m'apercevoir par moi-même que ce qu'il se passe en cet instant n'est pas normal ? _

_Que cela ne devrait pas arriver à une fille de mon âge bien dans son corps et dans sa tête ?_

_Dois-je... dois-je surmonter tout cela ?_

_Oui, oui, bien sûr que je le dois. La question n'est pas là. Ce que je me demande plutôt, c'est... pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Pourquoi ? Les grenouilles et les sauterelles et la maladie et toutes ces choses... est-ce ma Plaie ?_

_Seigneur, Vous ne me donnerez pas de réponse... Pourtant, j'en aurais désespérément besoin. Je me sens abandonnée. Je me sens trahie. Je serai peut-être punie pour l'emploi de tels mots... mais quel autre vocabulaire pourrais-je utiliser ?_

_Pitié, que quelqu'un me sauve, par pitié... Je ne sais pas comment faire... Jamais dans ma vie je n'ai envisagé une telle situation..._

_Car comment aurais-je pu prévoir que j'allais ressentir des choses aussi sales pour une fille ?_

_Quand j'étais encore une gamine innocente et insouciante... Quand ensuite je suis devenue celle que je suis... Qu'est-ce qui est allé de travers ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal ?_

_De toutes mes forces, j'ai repoussé l'évidence. De toutes mes forces, j'ai nié. J'ai fermé les yeux. Je me suis voilée la face. Mais la certitude d'être dans le pêché le plus abscons est devenue si viscérale que j'ai fini par ne plus pouvoir penser à autre chose. Qu'aurais-je pu faire ?_

_Qu'aurais-je pu faire ? _

_Comment dois-je me battre ?_

_Comment dois-je repousser toute cette... toute cette incongruité ?  
><em>

_Comment fait-on, Seigneur ? Comment on fait tous ceux qui se sont adressés à toi avant moi ? Et pourquoi y en a-t-il donc qui ne résistent pas et cèdent à ce germe malsain comme si c'était tout à fait normal et bien ?  
><em>

_Je ne veux pas en parler à qui que ce soit. J'ai peur. J'ai si peur, mon Dieu... je suis terrifiée. Je vais devoir mener ce combat seule et... et si je n'y arrivais pas ? Si je me perdais dans tous ces sentiments ?  
><em>

_Aucun combat n'est trop dur pour Quinn Fabray. Je le sais. J'en suis convaincue. Mais pour la première fois, je doute... Si Vous saviez ce que cela me fait de me retrouver face à elle... Si Vous saviez combien il est dur de garder le contrôle de mes nerfs quand je vois son insupportable face de rat et son nez de pélican et ses jupes affreuses et que j'entends sa voix stridente et que...  
><em>

_Pardon. Pardonnez-moi. Pardonnez-moi.  
><em>

_Sinon qui le fera pour moi ? _

...

...

Une allumette.

Une allumette, vite.

Elle pouvait entendre les tapotements lointains. Presque avec clarté. Et puis, la seconde d'après, c'était le silence. Cela alternait. L'obscurité, cependant, était toujours la même.

Une allumette, vite. Une allumette.

Lui en restait-il seulement ?

Ses mains fébriles farfouillaient péniblement dans la sacoche. Elle essayait de contrôler sa respiration saccadée mais la panique la prenait à la gorge, l'écrasant de son poids, la paralysant presque.

Où sont-ils tous ?

Où suis-je ?

Seigneur, pardonnez-moi...

Elle sentit le contour familier d'une allumette sous ses doigts. Son autre main trouva la boîte. Quinn les sortit tant bien que mal de la sacoche. Avec un craquement et une étincelle, une flammèche vint illuminer l'endroit inconnu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle essaya d'oublier les monstres et la peur et la fatigue... Elle essaya de se concentrer.

L'allumette faillit lui échapper. Elle resserra son pouce et son index autour du bâtonnet. Fiévreuse.

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal. Des parois humides. La roche, sombre. Identique à tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir auparavant.

Où sont-ils ?

Elle ravala un hoquet. Levant l'allumette au-dessus d'elle, elle essaya de sonder le plafond qui s'offrait à son regard. Il la surplombait de deux, trois mètres peut-être.

La flammèche commençait à lui brûler les doigts.

Ne lâche pas, ne lâche pas, ne lâche pas...

Elle serra les dents.

Elle eut à peine le temps de distinguer une ouverture à peine visible, dans un coin, avant de laisser tomber l'allumette. L'obscurité se fit de nouveau autour d'elle.

Convulsivement, elle se recroquevilla, ramenant ses genoux contre elle, refermant ses bras autour.

Je n'ai pas peur.

Je n'ai pas peur.

Mon Dieu, j'ai si peur.

Elle fit un effort pour réfléchir.

L'ouverture... Était-ce par là qu'elle était tombée ? Cela ressemblait à un énième boyau. La vision du trou s'évaporait déjà derrière ses paupières fermées... mais il lui semblait bien avoir vu quelque-chose comme des parois inclinées.

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir heurté quoi que ce soit. Elle avait eu l'impression de tomber comme une pierre, en ligne droite. Est-ce qu'elle s'était évanouie entre le début de la chute et son atterrissage ? Juste quelques secondes... Quelques précieuses secondes ?

Elle avait mal au crâne.

Elle se mordit la langue pour se forcer à garder son calme. D'une main tremblante, elle repartit à la recherche d'une allumette.

Qu'avait-elle dans sa sacoche ? Rien qui pût lui être utile. Rien, absolument rien...

Elle trouva un deuxième bâtonnet. Dans son autre main, elle serrait toujours la boîte. Un nouveau craquement, une nouvelle étincelle. Elle se leva en chancelant et se fit violence pour examiner les alentours.

Au loin, il lui semblait toujours entendre les tapotements des prédateurs... Par à-coups... Pas du tout parfois...

Était-elle en train de devenir folle ?

Ce mal de crâne... Depuis qu'elle s'était évanouie dans le tunnel, il revenait parfois lui embrouiller les idées...

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Concentre-toi...

Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle.

L'allumette achevait de crépiter entre ses doigts crispés lorsque la flamme tremblotante éclaira un boyau, dans un coin. Où menait-il ?

Quinn resta là, à l'observer, paralysée. Ce n'était que cela... Un labyrinthe...

Mais que pouvait-elle faire ?

L'allumette s'écrasa à ses pieds. Tout redevint noir.

Elle essaya de maîtriser sa respiration. Peu importe combien elle tendait l'oreille, elle n'arrivait pas à dire si les tapotements qu'elle croyait entendre étaient bien _réels_.

Cela pouvait être une hallucination... Elle s'était cognée et... voilà où elle en était.

Elle ferma les yeux et serra les paupières de toutes ses forces.

Réfléchis, réfléchis.

Soudain, elle pensa à Rachel. Son cœur eut un raté.

Pas maintenant... Pas maintenant...

Par pitié.

Je sais que je vais la perdre. C'est assez.

Elle leva une nouvelle allumette devant elle. Elle se sentait frissonner. Elle avait froid dans sa combinaison à moitié déchirée... Et elle n'avait pas de casque. Si elle avait eu son casque, elle aurait eu de la lumière. Si elle avait eu de la lumière, elle n'aurait pas été si effrayée. Si elle n'avait pas été si effrayée, elle...

Machinalement, elle gratta l'allumette.

Les contours du boyau revinrent palpiter devant ses yeux attentifs. C'était sa seule issue... Elle pouvait attendre ici... Se rouler en boule dans un coin... Attendre, oui...  
>Mais si les monstres venaient ? S'il leur fallait simplement le temps de la rejoindre ? Peut-être avait-elle fait une chute vertigineuse... Peut-être ne s'en souvenait-elle pas parce-qu'elle avait été assommée au premier obstacle, et qu'ensuite ça n'avait été qu'une succession de rebords et de bosses en tous genres...<p>

Et qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait que les secours la trouveraient ?

Elle avait perdu les autres.

Elle n'avait pas de quoi s'éclairer durablement.

De sa main libre, elle tâtonna le fond de sa sacoche...

Il lui restait un briquet... Quelques allumettes... C'était tout. Autrement dit... _rien. _

D'une démarche titubante, elle s'avança vers le boyau. Il lui faudrait au moins s'accroupir pour rentrer à l'intérieur... Rien que de s'imaginer avançant là-dedans, seule, plongée dans le noir... Elle avait envie de vomir.

_Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. _

Elle resta tétanisée, le regard rivé au boyau. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que la flammèche lui brûlait les doigts. L'allumette alla rejoindre les deux autres au sol sans qu'elle s'en aperçût. L'obscurité revint l'enserrer dans son étau impitoyable.

Quinn ferma de nouveau les yeux. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus s'imaginer ces têtes grimaçantes et ces silhouettes menaçantes...

Elle se revit capitaine des Cheerios. Elle se revit en train de faire ces exercices de respirations avant chaque entraînement. Ils lui donnaient du courage. Ils lui donnaient de la confiance. Liz les lui avait appris.

« Tu es meilleure qu'elles, avait-elle dit. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est le croire. »

Quinn avait longuement hésité. Elle avait d'abord contemplé sa grande sœur à la dérobée, son regard s'attardant sur le rictus plein de fierté si familier où avait pointé à cet instant un soupçon de bienveillance. Puis, elle avait murmuré, se laissant aller à une vulnérabilité qu'elle ne s'accordait plus que rarement, de peur de se laisser submerger par elle :

« Est-ce que tu l'as cru tout de suite, toi ? »

Le regard de Liz s'était alors perdu dans le vague et elle avait souri d'un air absent.

« Ça m'a pris un certain temps. » avait-elle simplement répondu.

Alors que ces souvenirs confus refaisaient surface, Quinn entreprit de réitérer ces exercices. Elle essaya d'abord d'inspirer et d'expirer avec application, longuement et précautionneusement... Mais son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et son souffle n'était qu'une succession de sifflements paniqués... Elle ne parvint à rien.

Elle serra les poings.

Elle avait l'impression de se disloquer.

Je vais y aller.

Je n'ai pas le choix.

Je n'ai pas le choix.

_Je n'ai pas le choix. _

Elle fit un pas. Ses jambes flageolèrent, menaçant de la trahir. Elle n'osait pas tendre le bras pour se rattraper à une paroi. Elle craignait toujours de croiser un membre gluant sur sa route.

Une dernière allumette.

Non.

Ce sera la dernière, se promit-elle.

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour se ramener à la raison. Elle savait où était le boyau. Il lui suffisait de s'avancer et de s'agenouiller. Elle irait à quatre pattes. Et puis elle pouvait aussi tâtonner.

Une dernière allumette, par pitié.

NON !

Par pitié... _Par pitié._

Elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Les mains tendues devant elle, elle s'agenouilla tant bien que mal. La roche humide sous ses doigts la fit tressaillir... Machinalement, elle retint son souffle alors qu'elle s'avançait, ses genoux traînant au sol avec un froissement à peine perceptible, ses mains tâtonnant avec réticence.

Elle se fit violence pour refouler toute son imagination dans un coin de son esprit. Les tapotements lointains étaient déjà suffisants... Elle ne savait toujours pas s'ils existaient... Elle n'avait qu'à partir, c'était son seul objectif. C'était tout.

Elle trouverait un bien meilleur coin pour attendre.

Elle trouverait un endroit bien moins effrayant.

Elle se mit à répéter une prière, silencieusement. Mécaniquement. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prié. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'y avait plus pensé. A quoi bon ? A quoi bon...

_Notre Père,  
><em>

_Qui êtes aux cieux..._

...

...

...

« On doit y aller... murmura Sam.

- On a promis, ajouta Rachel.

- Ce serait plus sûr, dit Sam.

- C'est vrai. » renchérit Rachel.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

Paralysés, le cou tendu pour mieux voir, ils observaient la salle désormais silencieuse. Depuis quelques secondes à peine, le reste du Glee Club était parvenu à s'éclipser... pour aller où ? Cette perspective inquiétait Rachel. Cette grotte était le pire endroit qui soit, tout simplement parce-qu'elle n'avait pas d'issue. On croyait s'enfuir, et en vérité, l'instant d'après, on atterrissait dans un nouveau guet-apens.

Il n'y avait plus de créature dans le tombeau. Quelques-unes des bêtes s'étaient attardées pour renifler les vieux ossements avec intérêt... Puis, elles avaient suivi les autres. Elles étaient des dizaines... Si nombreuses... Que pouvaient Puck, Mike, Tina, Quinn et Blaine contre elles ? Puck avait joué les héros. Cet imbécile, comme toujours, n'avait écouté que son tempérament entêté... Et dans quel pétrin était-il à présent ? Dans quel pétrin étaient-ils tous ?

Rachel ne voulait pas y penser.

Elle ne voulait pas s'inquiéter pour Quinn... E-Enfin, elle ne voulait pas s'inquiéter pour _tout le monde_...

Elle coula un regard en direction du couloir qui s'ouvrait à leur gauche. Celui qu'ils étaient censés emprunter. Celui qui les mènerait à un endroit plus sûr, un endroit où ils pourraient se terrer.

C'est à cet instant-là qu'elle entendit la respiration erratique derrière elle. Son cœur rata un battement et elle fit volte-face sur ses jambes vacillantes.

Sam eut à peine le temps de faire de même. La créature qui s'approchait discrètement d'eux se jeta en avant. Cela excita celles qui l'escortaient, qui accélèrent alors le pas.

Confusément, Rachel se demanda ce qu'elles faisaient là. Bien sûr, c'était une interrogation idiote, dans la mesure où la grotte était peuplée de ces prédateurs... Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Comment les avaient-elles trouvés ? Dans la panique, Quinn et les autres ne les avaient pas remarqués... alors pourquoi les bêtes si ? Ce n'était pas juste. C'était absurde. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Elle donna un coup de piolet au hasard. La pointe se planta dans le dos de la bête. Sam agrippa le monstre par le cou et lui brisa la nuque d'un geste paniqué.

D'autres arrivaient sur eux.

Puck les avait laissés là en pensant les mettre à l'abri...

Quelle tête brûlée, pensa Rachel avec colère.

Une autre bête vint rejoindre la première au sol, inanimée. Rachel faisait de son mieux avec le piolet, mais elle était si terrorisée que le manche ne cessait de glisser entre ses mains moites et désemparées. Quant à Sam, il se débrouillait tant bien que mal, donnant des coups n'importe-comment, se retenant de crier de rage et de défi pour ne pas attirer d'autres bêtes encore. Encore quelques-unes... Encore quelques-unes et ils seraient débarrassés de cette menace pesante.

La quatrième fut la bonne. Elle était plus agressive que les autres. Elle était plus grosse... En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il sembla aux deux. Pourquoi ? Quelle importance...

La main de Sam dérapa et le coup de dents que s'apprêtait à lui asséner la créature ne fut déviée que par le piolet de Rachel, qui vint se planter dans le crâne de la bête. Dans un dernier effort, le monstre poussa un hurlement strident.

Un appel.

Rachel voulut se boucher les oreilles, mais son piolet était toujours figé dans le monstre. La brunette échangea un regard horrifié avec Sam.

« Ils vont venir... bredouilla-t-elle. Ils vont... »

Elle s'arrêta et inspira avec effort.

Paniqué, Sam l'aida à retirer la pointe de son arme de la bête.

« Allons-y... » bafouilla-t-il.

Rachel acquiesça et tituba en direction du couloir, Sam sur ses talons.

« Je vais te protéger... » entendit-il soudain le blond souffler derrière elle.

Elle se retint de se retourner pour le fusiller du regard.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le dise ? » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix où perçait l'effroi.

Cela arracha un rire chevrotant au garçon.

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je vais le faire... dit-il.

- Tu ne peux me forcer à rien, gronda Rachel. Je peux me débrouiller seule ! J'ai peur, d'accord ? Mais toi aussi... On est pareils ! Je ne suis pas moins forte que toi ! Je peux me protéger et te protéger en prime ! »

Elle n'y croyait guère.

« Je vais te protéger pour nous tous... insista le garçon. Pour Puck, pour Kurt... Pour Quinn. »

Rachel trébucha. Le sol du couloir était piqueté de bosses qu'il était difficile de distinguer dans la précipitation.

« Je ne sais pas si tu sais qui tu es... » reprit Sam d'une voix entrecoupée.

Ils n'entendaient pas de bruits suspects derrière eux. Et parler, c'était une façon de se prouver l'un à l'autre qu'ils étaient bien vivants...

« Je suis Rachel Barbra Berry... grogna Rachel. Je sais qui je suis, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Veux-tu bien te rassembler, Sam Evans ? »

Un nouveau rire nerveux se fit entendre derrière elle.

« Tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu représentes pour certaines personnes... reprit le garçon. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es précieuse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais parfaitement ce que je vaux, je te remercie bien, » rétorqua Rachel avec aplomb.

Elle mentait. La voix de Quinn résonna quelque-part dans son esprit, lointaine.

_« Est-ce que tu serais la même personne aujourd'hui si je ne t'avais pas fait subir tout ça ? » _

Bien sûr, qu'elle n'en avait pas conscience. Elle _ne voulait pas_ en avoir conscience.

_« Crois-tu que tu te serais accrochée aussi longtemps à un garçon comme Finn si tu n'avais pas eu toutes ces insécurités ? »_

Il valait mieux douter tout le temps... C'était plus sûr. C'était plus raisonnable.

« Et puis, se sentit-elle obligée d'ajouter, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec vos phrases énigmatiques et grandiloquentes depuis quelques minutes ? D'abord Noah, après toi... Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vital ! Je pense que nous avons d'autres préoccupations pour l'instant, sans vouloir d'offenser...

- Bien sûr que si c'est vital... Tu dois le savoir, d'accord ?

- Je sais, ce que je vaux, Sam. Je suis mieux placée que toi pour-...

- Non. Justement. Il y a des choses que tu ne vois pas. Il y a des choses que tu ne verras peut-être jamais si tu ne comprends pas que tu représentes _le monde_ pour certaines personnes. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Rachel de rire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais toute cette conversation la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Je ne peux pas représenter _le monde_ pour qui que ce soit, répliqua-t-elle en imitant l'intonation de Sam avec défi. Personne ne le peut. Ce serait malsain... Et puis, de toute façon, il n'y a qu'à Brittany et à Santana que c'est arrivé... »

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde, puis ajouta :

« Pour Kurt et Blaine... je le croyais aussi mais... j'ai eu tort... »

Elle en oublia d'évoquer Finn. Mais il en allait de même pour Sam de toute évidence.

Le couloir grimpait imperceptiblement, les éloignant progressivement du tombeau qui s'ouvrait à leur droite. A la lueur de la lumière tressautante de son casque, Rachel ne voyait toujours rien d'autre que les parois légèrement incurvées. Le couloir ne semblait pour l'instant aboutir nulle-part. Et il n'y avait nul signe des bêtes derrière eux.

« Écoute, Rachel... reprit Sam après un moment. L'un d'entre nous va peut-être mourir...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, » dit aussitôt Rachel.

Mais si elle l'interrompait, c'était plus par angoisse que par agacement.

« Non, cela peut arriver à tout instant... bredouilla Sam. Je ne voulais pas le croire non plus... J'ai encore du mal à le croire maintenant mais-...

- _Personne ne va mourir !_ rétorqua Rachel avec un brusque élan de fureur. Arrête de dire des âneries ! Arrêtez tous de divaguer, s'il-vous-plaît, et l'on s'en portera mieux ! »

Mais elle ne ressentait pas cette colère dont elle faisait preuve. Elle avait juste conscience de la panique qui lui obscurcissait l'esprit. Et de cette peur viscérale qui lui retournait l'estomac.

« On peut mourir... s'obstina Sam. Et après, quand quelqu'un est mort, on regrette toujours des choses... Et on se dit que l'on aurait dû parler de ça avec telle personne... Et trouver le courage d'avouer ça à telle autre...

- Eh bien je vais trouver le courage te d'avouer ceci, Sam, et maintenant : _tu me fais peur_ ! Alors arrête, par pitié... »

Et le ton autoritaire de Rachel se transforma en une intonation plaintive.

« Tu ne dois rien regretter, poursuivait le garçon, imperturbable. C'est important. Et moi je ne veux pas regretter de ne pas t'avoir dit tout ça. Que tu as de l'importance. Que tu es plus précieuse encore que tu ne peux le penser.

- Mais pourquoi enfin ? demanda Rachel avec désespoir. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites tout ça ? Je n'en ai pas besoin, ce n'est pas le moment, qui en a quelque-chose à faire de toute façon ? Arrête, Sam... _Arrête_ !... Je vais te protéger et tu vas me protéger et tout va bien se passer. On sortira de là, je pourrai gifler Puck pour son imprudence et-...

- _Bon sang !_ »

Un froissement retentit soudain. Rachel se retourna vivement. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir Sam basculer dans le vide, entraîné par le poids de son sac et par un autre facteur qu'elle ne parvenait à discerner.

« Vas-y ! parvint à lâcher le garçon d'une voix sourde. Va te cacher ! Fais comme Puck a dit ! »

Il tenta de se rattraper au rebord mais rien n'y fit. La roche se déroba sous ses doigts.

« _SAM !_ » hurla Rachel d'une voix déchirante.

De terreur, elle lâcha le piolet, qui disparut dans le vide en même temps que Sam.

« VAS-Y ! s'égosilla-t-il. PROTEGE-TOI ! »

Rachel l'entendit à peine s'écraser dans le tas d'ossements en contrebas. Semblable à un automate, elle fit volte-face et reprit son chemin. Ses jambes faisaient tout le travail pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas fuir. Elle voulait secourir Sam. Mais elle avait peur et... _Et que pouvait-elle faire ? _

Sa vue se brouilla et d'une main furieuse, elle essuya les larmes qui commençaient à ruisseler sur ses joues. Elle continua de courir à en perdre haleine, mi-sanglotant, mi-ahanant. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas penser au sort de Sam. Elle se fit violence pour ne plus penser à rien. Avancer... Avancer... Faire comme on le lui avait dit...

Se protéger...

Et abandonner Sam.

L'abandonner lâchement comme elle avait abandonné tous ceux qui avaient voulu la protéger avant lui.

...

...

...

Sam battit des jambes. La bête qui l'avait attrapée au niveau de la cheville recula en couinant. Celle qui avait agrippé un morceau de son pantalon, déchirant la combinaison à cet endroit, ricana, mais Sam la repoussa à son tour d'un mouvement furieux du bras. D'autres arrivaient, de la même ouverture que celle par laquelle était passée la horde partie à la poursuite de Puck et du reste du groupe.

Sam ressentait une rage mêlée de panique. Il essaya de se redresser et se sentit patauger au milieu des restes. Les bêtes avaient réussi leur coup : elles l'avaient précipité dans le cimetière, à leur merci... Il se délesta précipitamment de son sac. Il leur récupérerait après... D'abord, se débarrasser de ses assaillants.

Il pouvait le faire.

Non ?

Il avait vu le piolet tomber à quelques mètres de là, lâché par Rachel. S'il arrivait à le retrouver... Oui... peut-être... Il écrasa un autre prédateur d'un coup de poing et entreprit de patauger jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait vu tomber l'outil. La lumière que projetait sa lampe apparaissait tremblotante sur la paroi qu'il longeait. Il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir peur... Il n'avait pas le droit... Il ferait comme Puck. Il ferait comme Quinn. Il ferait comme Mike.

Il se concentra sur une seule pensée.

Une seule pensée qui lui donna du courage. Une seule pensée qui pendant un instant, lui fit oublier la situation désespérante dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_Rachel_ _était en train de tomber amoureuse de Quinn. _

C'était...

C'était...

C'était complètement...

Mais il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Il l'avait vu sur sa bouche. Il l'avait vu dans le tremblement de ses mains et dans le frémissement de ses paupières. Il l'avait vu dans toute sa personne et il s'était vu, comme reflet lointain de ce phénomène auquel il est impossible d'échapper... et de réchapper.

C'était en train d'arriver. Rachel était en train de tomber amoureuse de Quinn.

Plus cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête et plus il la trouvait absurde.

Sam n'aurait su dire comment il avait pu déduire cela... Comment il avait pu déduire un tel rapport entre _Rachel_ et _Quinn_. Les paroles de Puck l'avaient alerté, bien sûr... Mais y avait-il une chance qu'il se fourvoyât ? Il n'avait jamais été bon avec tous ces trucs-là... Toujours maladroit et un peu pataud. Toujours précautionneux et un peu perdu.

Mais à l'absurdité certaine se joignaient des souvenirs qui soudain se coloraient de teintes différentes, juste sous ses yeux, juste sous son nez.

A présent, il comprenait. La réalisation était brutale. Le processus d'assimilation tout autant. C'était presque quelque-chose qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Sa raison ne voulait pas le croire et son cœur lui indiquait pourtant que peu importe à quel point cela l'effarait, c'était vrai.

Rachel était en train de tomber amoureuse de Quinn et Quinn l'était déjà. Les souvenirs surgissaient. Comme une espèce de cours d'eau capricieux. D'abord petit filet, faible et lent. Puis jaillissant, semblables à un torrent furieux et rugissant.

Des regards. Des sourires absents. La tristesse et la discrétion. Les poings serrés et des moues dégoûtées qui se cachaient sous des rictus fabrayiques.

Sam revoyait toutes les expressions que Quinn avait pu esquisser. Il s'en souvenait parce-qu'elles étaient si typiques. Il n'oublierait jamais comment ces yeux angéliques pouvaient se teinter d'une incrédulité souveraine. Il se rappellerait toujours ces haussements de sourcils parfois amusés, toujours désabusés.

Il n'aurait pu mettre le doigt sur un moment précis. Il n'était pas là quand Quinn avait été cette Cheerio autoritaire et cruelle. Il n'était pas non plus présent lors de l'« altercation près du piano », comme on l'avait appelée au sein du Glee Club dans les jours qui avaient suivi. Il ne savait pas tous les moments qu'avaient partagés les deux jeunes filles. Les brûlants instants de haine et d'incompréhension. Les éphémères minutes de reconnaissance et d'admiration. Le respect qui s'était heurté au mépris. La crainte révérencieuse qui s'était trouvé face à cette espèce de perplexité condescendante.

Sam n'avait jamais été présent, à aucun de ces instants. Ce n'était que depuis quelques heures qu'il pensait Rachel capable d'apporter à Quinn ce que lui n'avait pu lui donné, ce soutien sincère et total, ce soutien que Quinn n'avait jamais semblé vouloir accepter de personne...

A ces pensées effrayées de se découvrir si justes se mêlaient la panique et la moiteur qu'inspiraient la grotte à Sam. Mais c'était clair. Tout était clair. Il ne rêvait pas.

On ne pouvait rêver ces choses-là.

Sam le savait.

Il était tombé amoureux de Quinn deux fois. Alors, il ne pouvait s'y tromper. Il avait vu comment Puck avait regardé Quinn à un moment donné... Il entrevoyait parfois aussi cela sur le visage de Finn quand, au détour d'une journée anodine, quelque-chose amenait le garçon à se remémorer les instants partagés avec la blonde froide et maîtrisée, qui avait été son premier amour.

Sam n'y aurait pas cru s'il n'avait pas vu toute cette chose se produire sur Rachel en direct. Leur situation alarmante faisait tomber les masques et là où la brunette était en toutes circonstances presque comme un livre ouvert, sous les apparences de l'égocentrisme et de l'orgueil les plus primaires, elle était devenue dans cette caverne comme un miroir dans lequel il suffisait à Sam de se contempler.

Et au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait que Rachel était en train de tomber amoureuse de Quinn (ne l'était-elle pas déjà, d'ailleurs ?), il comprenait aussi, bloqué par un saisissement sans nom, mortifié sous l'effet d'une hébétude idiote, que _Quinn aimait déjà Rachel. _

Ce qu'il avait cherché dans les yeux de la blonde au début de l'été... Ce qu'il aurait aimé voir, alors même qu'il se rendait compte que cela ne se produisait qu'en lui... Il le revoyait dans ces airs pensifs et mélancoliques qui se réécrivaient, se réinterprétaient, se transformaient d'eux-mêmes dans son esprit confus, pour prendre un autre sens. Un tout autre sens.

Quelque-chose qui enfin, semblait avoir du sens justement.

Quinn aimait déjà Rachel. Depuis combien de temps ? Peu importait.

Mais la jeune femme que Sam, dans ses instants de colère, de frustration, d'incompréhension, de remord et de regrets, se plaisait à voir comme cette poupée vide et égoïste, comme ce pantin désarticulé et mort, comme cette figurine belle de l'extérieur mais si moche et si pourrie de l'intérieur, et cela par toute son incapacité à offrir aux autres ce que les autres lui donnaient à profusion, désespérément, tristement, éperdument...

Cette jeune femme était transie et prisonnière d'un amour qui, n'importe-qui l'aurait dit, ne lui correspondait pas. Dans la mauvaise posture et la mauvaise situation, Quinn semblait capable de tout sauf d'amour vis-à-vis de Rachel. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait provoqué ces minuscules fêlures en Rachel ? Ces fêlures qui se manifestaient parfois dans des moments tendus, trahissant un manque de confiance paradoxal, une incertitude déchirante, des questions qui se résumaient à « si je vous donne tout ce que j'ai, m'aimerez-vous ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? » ?

N'était-ce pas Quinn qui avait créé l'ombre de Rachel, que la brunette pouvait trahir même dans ses moments les plus flamboyants ?

Alors Quinn ne pouvait pas aimer Rachel. C'était absurde. C'était fou. Il y avait de quoi en perdre la boule..

Et Sam ne savait pas d'où cela lui venait, et Sam ne savait pas pourquoi il le savait...

Mais Sam en était certain, de plus en plus certain alors que tout se réinterprétait dans le fond de son crâne.

Le vide qu'il avait si souvent ressenti chez Quinn, particulièrement ces derniers mois... Ce vide vertigineux et effrayant qui avait provoqué toutes ces questions en lui...

(Comment un être humain peut-il être comme ça ?

Est-elle condamnée à être ainsi ?

L'a-t-elle toujours été ?

Même si je l'aime de toutes mes forces, sera-t-elle capable de me rendre un jour ne serait-ce que la plus infime marque de considération ? La plus petite preuve de sa pitié vis-à-vis du moucheron que je suis, pris dans sa toile d'araignée ?)

Ce vide n'avait jamais existé. Pas dans les faits. Il ne s'était agi que d'une façade. Une vitrine. Un habile camouflage, si profondément ancré en Quinn que c'était sans doute devenu là un mécanisme de défense naturel.

Quinn n'était pas vide. Elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle était remplie, remplie de tous ces sentiments inavouables pour Rachel. Soudain, dans l'esprit de Sam, tous les silences, tous les refus de s'exprimer, de se dévoiler... Tout ce que Quinn n'avait pas dit se muait en hurlements. En plaintes. En échos.

Par pitié, par pitié... Regarde ailleurs. Détourne-toi. C'est faux. Je suis vide. Tu as vu juste. Je suis creuse... Tellement creuse. Je ne suis rien d'autre que cette fille superficielle... et qui paradoxalement a désespérément besoin d'être aimée. Aime-moi car si tu ne le fais pas, même moi j'en serai incapable. Je ne suis rien d'autre que cet individu fabriqué de toutes pièces. Continue de faire semblant qu'il n'y a rien au-delà de ce regard mélancolique et nous serons satisfaits tous les deux. Par pitié...

Par pitié.

Pitié de quoi, pitié de qui. Une telle bouffée d'incompréhension submergeait Sam qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le passé se réinterprétait et le présent prenait des formes ondulées et tortueuses, étranges et pourtant si logiques. L'avenir n'était plus qu'un point d'interrogation géant... et Sam se demandait comment tout cela était possible.

Il se voyait en Rachel, il se voyait en Quinn.

Dans la brunette, il voyait ce garçon qui avait d'abord eu le béguin pour la jolie cheerleader si mystérieuse, et dont on disait qu'elle avait vécu une année difficile. Il voyait aussi ce jeune homme qui se demandait pourquoi il était incapable d'être simplement ami avec cette même jeune fille qui n'était plus cheerleader, mais qui était restée mystérieuse. Non, bien sûr, il lui fallait l'aimer encore.

Était-ce une idiotie avérée à présent ? Maintenant qu'il savait que Quinn n'aurait jamais pu retourner ses sentiments, pouvait-il dire que tout cela avait été vain ?  
>Il ne se posait même pas la question. Cela n'avait pas d'importance.<p>

Rachel était son reflet et il était le reflet de Rachel.

Et dans Quinn... Dans Quinn... Eh bien il voyait cette personne qui aimait si désespérément et si confusément. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, sans vraiment comprendre comment, tout en le sachant pertinemment et en faisant semblant d'être toujours aussi novice. Ce même débutant que deux ans plus tôt.

Cela faisait-il si longtemps ?

Était-il possible que Quinn aimât Rachel depuis toujours ? Il ne savait pas. Il les connaissait depuis moins longtemps que les autres membres du Glee Club ne les connaissaient. Il n'aurait pu le dire. Il n'y avait pas besoin de le dire.

Deux ans... Deux mois... Deux jours...

Pour Rachel et pour Sam, le résultat était le même.

L'une tombait amoureuse, l'autre comprenait enfin.

Alors Quinn n'était pas creuse... ? Elle était folle d'amour. Elle était folle de douleur. Elle se contrôlait et elle gardait ce masque posé en permanence sur ses traits, trompeur. Qu'avait-elle ressenti au moment de la rupture entre Finn et Rachel ? Qu'avait-elle ressenti tout ce temps ? Et... que ressentait-elle quand Sam l'accusait de ressortir avec Puck ?

Sam se sentit idiot. L'évidence de son imbécillité lui apparut avec tant de force qu'il souhaitât ne s'être jamais mêlé des ''histoires de cœur'' de Quinn. Il se demanda aussi ce qu'elle ressentait lorsque Rachel s'interrogeait, alors-même qu'elle était la réponse à cette interrogation.

Et il se demanda comment Rachel se sentait maintenant que Quinn devenait la réponse à _son_ interrogation. Maintenant que Puck lui-même essayait de le lui faire comprendre...

Peut-être elle-même n'aurait-elle pu le dire. Elle n'en avait pas conscience. Sam non plus n'en avait pas eu conscience en début. Il était si aisé de tomber amoureux de Quinn Fabray. Il lui suffisait de vous sourire pour que la seconde d'après, vous vous retrouviez à battre des bras pour essayer de lui décrocher la lune. Sam n'aurait pu dire s'il avait une telle vision de Quinn parce-qu'il avait été victime de la jeune fille. Mais c'était l'impression qu'il avait. C'était le pouvoir qu'il pensait voir en Quinn à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, et même lorsqu'il avait la force de regarder ailleurs.

Il se rendait compte à quel point ses élans d'aigreur étaient hypocrites à présent qu'il comprenait qu'on ne pouvait aimer une personne comme lui (et maintenant Rachel) aimait Quinn lorsque cette personne n'avait rien à l'intérieur. C'était à la fois une des raisons qui pouvaient vous rendre amoureux d'elle et une des raisons qui pouvaient vous la rendre incompréhensible et perturbante : il y avait trop de choses à l'intérieur de Quinn. Trop de contradictions au milieu de trop peu de confiance et de trop peu de sincérité pour qu'une seule personne pût le supporter. Sam, en tout cas, ne l'avait pas pu, et sa mauvaise foi l'avait bien trahi.

La gifle que Quinn lui avait donnée au chalet était bien méritée. Elle aurait dû lui en donner deux autres... Trois peut-être.

Quant à Rachel...

Comprenait-elle seulement ne serait-ce qu'un peu ce qui était en train de lui arriver ? Comprenait-elle que...

Les pensées de Sam se heurtèrent.

Rachel n'avait rien à comprendre parce-qu'elle était aimée de Quinn. S'ils sortaient jamais de là, ce serait le début de quelque-chose... Sam en était persuadé. Mike pouvait bien se moquer de son romantisme, Santana pointer sa naïveté du doigt, d'autres encore s'agacer de sa vision simpliste de certaines choses...

Si Quinn trouvait le courage d'arriver là, et si Rachel se rendait compte qu'elle était déjà en route, elles pouvaient s'aimer. Elles en avaient l'occasion. Là où Finn, et Puck, et tous ces garçons qui n'étaient plus que des ombres dans l'esprit de celui qui faisait partie de ce tas informe... Là où tous avaient échoué à obtenir de Quinn autre chose qu'un échec retentissant, une rupture empoisonnée et douloureuse... Là où tous avaient traduit cela en faisant de Quinn _''la Méchante''_...

Rachel y arriverait. Elle y parviendrait parce-que Quinn, celle qui était réputée pour n'aimer personne, l'aimait à s'en rendre malade. Sam ne saurait peut-être jamais d'où il tenait cela... Mais il comprenait, lentement, progressivement... Et plus il comprenait, plus l'amour que Quinn avait pour Rachel lui apparaissait comme un amour dévastateur et difficile à contenir. Cela jurait considérablement avec l'image de petite chose fragile et brisée qu'il s'était faite de Quinn... Cette boîte à musique endommagée et incapable de produire un quelconque son pour qui que ce soit d'autre...

Mais c'était pourtant le cas.

Il ne rêvait pas.

On ne rêvait pas ces choses-là.

Sam avait cligné des yeux, ahuri, après les quelques paroles dont Puck avait gratifié Rachel... Il avait pensé à tout ça, comment Quinn aimait Rachel, comment Rachel était sur le point de retourner ces sentiments, comment lui Sam ne s'était aperçu de rien, comment lui n'avait rien compris... Sam avait dévisagé la brunette, hébété de se trouver face à cette personne qui, dans le fond, était toujours la même. Il s'était alors rendu compte combien il était impuissant face à toute cette situation. Rachel était en train de tomber amoureuse de Quinn et personne n'y pouvait rien, pas même elle.

Et Puck... Puck essayait d'aider. Il avait essayé, par ces quelques mots rapides... Il essayerait encore, s'ils sortaient de là... Alors pourquoi Sam se laisserait-il contrôlé par une jalousie puérile et... vaine ? Pourquoi ?

Sam ferait de même. Il aiderait Quinn et Rachel. Il verrait ce qui arriverait.

Et bien sûr, pour cela, il lui faudrait être vivant.

C'est ce qu'il pensa alors qu'il mettait enfin la main sur le piolet.

...

...

...

Il se redressa péniblement. Au même instant, des bruits cristallins résonnèrent sous lui. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent et il se figea. Levant une main précautionneuse, il tâtonna la lampe de son casque. La vitre avait été brisée net sous l'impact, tout comme l'ampoule, qui était en miettes. Il lui suffisait de tâtonner devant lui pour sentir les éclats de verre.

Alors, maintenant, il était dans le noir...

Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Il s'en aperçut à peine, car une autre chose l'inquiétait.

« Tina ? » chuchota-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

Il n'avait pas lâché la jeune fille de toute la chute. Ils s'étaient écrasés ensemble sur... sur quoi ? Mike tendit le bras, effleura la roche de ses doigts moites. Ils avaient été stoppés là... Il ne savait plus si les autres avaient continué de tomber ou pas... Tout avait été si confus.

« Tina ? » murmura-t-il encore.

Il ne l'avait lâchée qu'au moment de l'atterrissage, un instant terrassé par la brutalité du choc. Maintenant, il le regrettait.

« _Tina ?_ »

Avec précaution, il ouvrit sa sacoche. La boîte d'allumettes gisait au fond, intacte.

Il gratta une allumette.

« _Tina ?_ »

Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui. A sa droite, un tunnel s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la terre. Au-dessus de lui, il distinguait vaguement les contours de l'ouverture dans laquelle ils avaient tous chuté. S'avançant sur le rebord du promontoire sur lequel il était étendu, il tendit son allumette au-dessus du vide. Elle éclaira de sa flamme vacillante le puits, qui se poursuivait, chaotique et cauchemardesque.

Les autres avaient dû tomber par là...

_Avaient-ils survécu à la chute ? _

Il reporta son attention sur la plateforme qui l'avait bloqué. Entre ses doigts, l'allumette s'éteignit en sifflant. Il releva la tête. Il lui semblait entendre des mouvements non loin de là.

« Tina ? » souffla-t-il une dernière fois.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Le cœur compressé d'angoisse, il rampa jusqu'au tunnel qu'il avait vu à sa droite. Tâtonnant, il discerna les bords, la trajectoire empruntée par le couloir exigu... Il s'y engagea prudemment, rampant toujours. Juste quelques mètres, juste quelques mètres histoire de se mettre à l'abri...

Des ricanements se firent entendre au-dessus de lui.

Il se figea et, machinalement, posa une main sur l'éraflure qui lui barrait le bras droit, pressant convulsivement ses doigts dessus.

Les ricanements se rapprochaient. Il les entendit arriver. Il ne savait pas si c'étaient les mêmes bêtes ou d'autres encore qui venaient s'ajouter au capharnaüm dont ils étaient victimes.

Il retint son souffle, concentrant toute son attention sur l'absence de Tina, qui réveillait cette colère irrationnelle en lui et cette peur aussi, plus grande encore que tout...

Il se demanda s'il regrettait d'avoir laissé Finn. Il se demanda s'il regrettait de l'avoir mutiné, pour s'enfuir avec Blaine.

Non.

Il ne regrettait rien.

Les ricanements cessèrent et il n'entendit plus que des respirations sifflantes. Familières et glaçantes. Il continua de retenir son souffle. Il les sentit passer derrière lui, à quelques centimètres de ses pieds, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de replier dans le tunnel. Les bêtes continuèrent de descendre. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elles étaient loin, il se remit en mouvement. Il parcourut encore quelques mètres. Il devinait que le tunnel amorçait une descente de plus en plus abrupte. Il s'arrêta et, par mesure de précaution, s'autorisa une deuxième allumette. Un craquement... un crépitement.

Il la leva devant lui, plissant les yeux, serrant les dents.

Devant lui, les contours du tunnel se dessinèrent. Vacillants. Inquiétants.

Et au fond, la fin.

C'était un cul-de-sac.

...

...

...

Elles continuaient d'avancer, silencieuses. Santana avait conscience qu'elle serrait le poignet de Brittany beaucoup trop fort. Elle avait conscience de lui faire mal. Mais elle ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle avait cette peur un peu idiote, cette peur que Brittany en profitât pour retourner en arrière et voir ce qu'il était advenu des autres. Elle craignait que Brittany la laissât et ruinât tous ses efforts pour la maintenir en un seul morceau.

C'était hors de question.

Les cris avaient cessé. Il n'y avait plus que le silence, pesant. Elle ne savait pas vers quoi elles se dirigeaient. Mais elle continuait de marcher, mue par une force invisible. Loin, le plus loin possible du tombeau. Loin du danger et des bêtes.

Ce qui était impossible, vu que justement, le danger et les bêtes étaient absolument _partout_.

Brittany suivait docilement. Elle n'aurait de toute façon pas eu la force physique nécessaire pour résister. Santana, elle, avait toujours cette conscience aiguë de son propre égoïsme. De ce qui, aux yeux des autres, en tout cas, était de l'égoïsme. Elle ricana intérieurement, amère. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'en vouloir. Elle ne parvenait pas à se dire « Non... Cette fois-ci, ce que j'ai fait... c'est mal. ». Ce n'était pas mal. Elle protégeait ce qui lui était cher.

Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ?

...

...

...

Le tunnel se poursuivait, interminable. Quinn essayait de maîtriser son imagination et d'étouffer ces visions qui la dévoraient petit-à-petit. Elle se représentait des dents aiguisées dans l'obscurité, rendues visibles par des sourires tordus. Elle se représentait des mains qui l'agrippaient par les pieds pour la tirer en arrière. Elle les sentait presque, qui enfonçaient leurs ongles griffus dans sa peau. C'était déjà arrivé une fois. Cela pouvait recommencer.

Elle se mordit la langue. Elle devait juste avancer... Avancer...

Après quelques minutes, elle n'y tint plus et de ses mains tremblantes, entreprit d'extirper une allumette de sa sacoche. Elle essaya de calmer les convulsions dont ses doigts étaient secoués avant de la gratter contre la boîte. Il ne fallait pas gaspiller, pas maintenant...

La flammèche éclaira le tunnel. Quinn put voir que celui-ci s'achevait une dizaine de mètres plus loin... Elle regarda l'allumette se consumer entre ses doigts et ne la lâcha que lorsque la brûlure fut suffisamment vive contre sa peau. Épuisée, elle baissa la tête et laissa un instant son front reposer contre la roche froide. Juste quelques secondes... Quelques secondes de repos...

Elle n'en pouvait plus...

Elle voulait simplement que tout s'arrête...

_..._

_..._

_« Quinn... » __  
><em>

_Le murmure envoie un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se sent brûler. Elle se consume de désir. Les yeux à peine visibles dans la pénombre brille d'un éclat fiévreux.  
><em>

_De ses mains tremblantes, elle s'efforce d'agripper un pan de pull. Le tissu est rugueux contre ses paumes agitées.  
><em>

_« Plus vite... Quinn... »  
><em>

_Elle parvient à soulever le haut. Les cheveux bruns volent tandis qu'avec un froissement, il tombe au sol. Pendant une seconde, elle est environnée par une arôme de framboise. La familiarité du parfum lui fait tourner la tête.  
><em>

_Elle sent que des mains se pressent sur les côtés de son uniforme. Elle se laisse faire. Elle sait qu'elle en a envie. Elles en ont toutes les deux envie. Elle soulève même une main pour guider celles qui, aveuglément, cherchent la fermeture.  
><em>

_Le bruit de la fermeture retentit dans le silence enfiévré. Elle sent passer un courant d'air sur ses hanches et avec un frisson, recule machinalement. Les mains se stoppent, brièvement.  
><em>

_« Quinn... C'est moi. »  
><em>

_Elle acquiesce.  
><em>

_« Tu veux que j'arrête ? »  
><em>

_Elle secoue vivement la tête et agrippant les pans de son haut, le retire d'elle-même. Sa queue de cheval bien serrée remue à peine et elle retient un nouveau frisson alors qu'elle se penche en avant pour embrasser avidement les lèvres qui s'offrent à elle.  
><em>

_Les mains reviennent sur ses hanches, empressées et affamées. Les deux adolescentes sont si désorientées une fraction de seconde par toute cette frénésie qui les prend qu'elles trébuchent. Un crissement strident retentit alors qu'elles se heurtent à une table et, soudain, Quinn se rend compte qu'elles sont dans une salle de classe plongée dans l'obscurité. Les stores sont fermés et peu de lumière passe au travers. Par la porte close, au fond, on n'entend rien d'autre que le silence.  
><em>

_Quinn se fige. Elle ne se souvient pas être venue là.  
><em>

_La voix retentit de nouveau, plaintive.  
><em>

_« Quinn... »  
><em>

_Une mèche de cheveux bruns lui chatouille la clavicule alors que l'autre incline la tête pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Quinn est toujours paralysée. Ses mains sont enroulées autour de la taille de l'autre mais quelque-chose l'empêche de continuer.  
><em>

_« Quinn ? »  
><em>

_La voix se fait inquiète. L'autre recule et Quinn se trouve face aux yeux chocolats si familiers. Ils sont à peine visibles dans la pénombre de la salle mais elle les connaît si bien qu'elle n'a pas besoin de les discerner tout à fait pour deviner la vie qui bouillonne au fond des pupilles dilatées.  
><em>

_Sans réfléchir, elle raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de Rachel et l'embrasse avec ferveur. L'autre répond à son baiser avec un bruit entre le gémissement et le hoquet.  
><em>

_« Quinn... Plus vite... »  
><em>

_Quinn acquiesce. Elle se sent égarée. Mais ce n'est pas de la confusion ordinaire. Elle ne sait tout simplement pas quoi faire de tout ce désir qu'elle éprouve pour Rachel. Elle se presse contre elle, haletante, mais l'espace qui existe entre elles ne semble jamais vouloir disparaître... Cela lui fait tourner la tête. Et ça la frustre.  
><em>

_« Ce n'est pas assez... grommelle-t-elle. Ce n'est jamais assez. »  
><em>

_Elle croise de nouveau le regard embrasé de Rachel.  
><em>

_« Vas-y... murmure celle-ci avec un sourire. Je suis à toi... entièrement... »  
><em>

_Quinn perd un instant son souffle. Elle hoche la tête et machinalement, ses mains viennent trouver les bords du tee-shirt que porte Rachel. Trop de tissu, trop de tissu...  
><em>

_Rachel lève les bras et Quinn retire l'habit d'un geste rendu brouillon par l'impatience. Un froissement retentit alors qu'il s'écrase entre deux tables. Elles trébuchent encore, s'accrochant l'une à l'autre, essayant de réduire ce vide qui les empêche d'éprouver tout à fait la sensation de l'autre contre elles.  
><em>

_« Dépêche-toi... » lui souffle Rachel à l'oreille.  
><em>

_En même temps qu'elle dit cela, ses mains passent sous la jupe de Quinn, faisant claquer l'élastique. Quinn essaye de garder un certain contrôle sur la situation, mais sa vue se brouille. Elle se retient à Rachel pour ne pas tomber tandis que celle-ci fait descendre sa jupe le long de ses jambes.  
><em>

_Elle est assoiffée, elle est affamée...  
><em>

_Elles le sont toutes les deux.  
><em>

_« Ils vont arriver... Dépêche-toi, Quinn, plus vite... » la supplie Rachel, et sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure fébrile.  
><em>

_Quinn comprend à demi ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Quelle importance ? Elle veut Rachel. Elle la veut. Elle l'aura. D'un geste un peu brusque, elle attrape un pan de la jupe de la brune. Une des coutures craque. Elles s'en fichent toutes les deux.  
><em>

_Quinn sent que Rachel passe les bras autour de son cou. Maintenant, elle sent aussi ces jambes qui s'enroulent autour des siennes, brûlantes et palpitantes. Elle suffoque presque. C'est trop dur de respirer.  
><em>

_« J'ai envie de toi... s'entend-elle gémir avec impuissance. J'ai tellement envie de toi... que... ça me rend malade... »  
><em>

_Elle ne voulait pas dire cela. Elle voulait simplement continuer, déshabiller Rachel jusqu'au bout, l'_avoir enfin. _C'est tout. Pas de parole, rien, sinon leurs respirations saccadées et leurs doigts qui courent sur la peau de l'autre, à la fois empressés et effrayés de briser l'autre sous leur étreinte.  
><em>

_Mais cela fait rire Rachel. C'est un rire léger et doux. Un rire complice. Un rire que personne n'a jamais entendu avant elle, pense Quinn. Son cœur s'arrête un instant de battre avec empressement pour virevolter de plaisir dans sa poitrine. Pendant quelques secondes, l'envie qui la tient dans son étau, le désir qui l'asservit s'évaporent et elle se sent légère. Il n'y a plus cette vague insécurité derrière chacun de ses gestes. Elle agrippe Rachel avec plus d'assurance.  
><em>

_« Je suis à toi... lui souffle celle-ci avec un petit sourire. A toi... A personne d'autre... »  
><em>

_Elles restent un instant immobiles, front contre front, essayant de reprendre leur souffle, se préparant pour ce qui arrive. Quinn fait un mouvement pour embrasser de nouveau Rachel, leurs nez s'effleurent, mais elle s'arrête, concentrant son attention sur les yeux attentifs et fiévreux qui la fixent intensément. L'iris a presque disparu sous la dilatation des pupilles. Ce n'est plus qu'une mer noire, une mer où il n'y a rien d'autre sinon de l'anticipation, une légère crainte, l'envie, l'envie encore. Toujours cette envie.  
>Quinn ne peut pas dire ce qu'elle ressent. C'est un mélange de satisfaction et de frustration. Elle ne saura jamais si Rachel la désire autant qu'elle-même la désire. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir.<br>_

_Rachel flaire le doute. Son sourire s'élargit et, avec douceur, elle se penche pour embrasser Quinn.  
><em>

_« Je suis à toi... murmure-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Tu dois me croire. C'est une promesse. »  
><em>

_Quinn trouve à peine la force d'acquiescer. Elle se sent à découvert. A nu. Elle l'est presque d'ailleurs. Elles sont dans une salle de classe déserte. Toutes les deux. Toutes seules. Concentrées l'une sur l'autre.  
><em>

_Quinn sent que Rachel prend conscience de sa vulnérabilité. Elle le sent à la façon dont la prise de la brune se raffermit autour de sa nuque. Elle le sent à la façon dont Rachel se serre un peu plus contre elle. Elle le sent dans son regard, limpide et familier.  
><em>

_« Je... bredouille Quinn. Je... »  
><em>

_Mais elle n'y parvient pas. Elle ne parvient pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Quelle importance ? se dit-elle aussitôt. Le désir qu'elle ressent et qui la consume peut bien faire sans. Elles n'ont qu'à continuer. Plus besoin de parler. Plus besoin de rien. Juste de sentir l'autre contre soi... De savoir que pendant un instant, on la possède...  
><em>

_C'est ce que Quinn veut. Son cœur s'affole de nouveau. Rachel le devine et l'embrasse encore. Il n'y a plus de douceur dans ce baiser. Du désir simplement... Reprenons. Finissons. C'est ce que cela veut dire.  
><em>

_Quinn n'a pas besoin de se forcer pour obéir.  
><em>

_Mais presque aussitôt, Rachel recule et jette un regard vers la porte.  
><em>

_« Ils arrivent... Dépêche-toi... »  
><em>

_Reportant son attention sur Quinn, elle ajoute, ses yeux pétillants de désir :  
><em>

_« J'en ai envie... tellement... moi aussi... »  
><em>

_Mais Quinn la fixe. Elle vient de prêter attention aux paroles de Rachel. Quelque-chose l'interpelle. Elle ne se souvient pas comment elles sont arrivées ici. Elle ne se souvient pas comment elle a pu séduire Rachel. Elle ne se souvient de rien. Seul le présent importe. C'est vrai. Elle peut vivre sans passé et sans avenir si cela lui permet d'avoir Rachel.  
><em>

_Mais la curiosité la prend quand même.  
><em>

_« Qui ? demande-t-elle. Qui arrive ? »  
><em>

_Rachel se contente de sourire et s'avance de nouveau pour l'embrasser. En sentant ses lèvres quémandeuses contre les siennes, Quinn n'a pas la force de résister. Mais, malgré tout, la question lui échappe de nouveau entre deux baisers.  
><em>

_« Qui arrive ? »  
><em>

_Rachel ne répond pas.  
><em>

_Quinn a la vague impression qu'elle devrait savoir de qui elle parle, mais pourtant rien ne vient. Elle n'a conscience que de cette proximité, de cette chaleur, de cette intimité... _

_Cependant, elle ne peut pas continuer sans savoir. Son cœur continue de tambouriner dans sa poitrine, mais à présent, une certaine crainte ternit ses battements.  
><em>

_Qui vient ?  
><em>

_« Rach...? » parvient-elle à haleter.  
><em>

_Rachel persévère. Elle embrasse Quinn avec plus de fougue et ses mains glissent dans le dos de la blonde, impatientes. Quinn a du mal à garder le fil.  
><em>

_Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir. Elle n'a qu'à s'abandonner... Elle ne demande que cela.  
><em>

_« Concentre-toi, Quinn... » lui chuchote Rachel, et Quinn frissonne lorsque son souffle lui chatouille l'oreille.  
><em>

_Les mains remontent dans son dos, attrapent les agrafes de son soutien-gorge et papillonnent un instant là, tremblantes. Quinn veut résister... Quelque-chose lui dit en tout cas qu'elle devrait résister...  
><em>

_Mais tout ce qu'elle parvient à faire, c'est gémir...  
><em>

_« De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? lui murmure Rachel. Qu'il te voit ? Qu'il te punisse ?  
><em>

_- Q-Quoi ? » bafouille Quinn.  
><em>

_Elle recule pour pouvoir observer l'expression de Rachel, mais celle-ci attrape son visage entre ses mains brûlantes et l'embrasse avec plus de ferveur encore.  
><em>

_« C'est peut-être mal... » chuchote Rachel, et sa voix se brise un instant.  
><em>

_Elle continue d'embrasser Quinn. Sur la bouche. Sur les joues. Dans le cou. Et Quinn se laisse faire. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle se laisse faire. Rachel continue de l'embrasser, comme pour s'empêcher de finir sa propre phrase.  
><em>

_Malgré tout, les mots retentissent entre deux inspirations saccadées. Les mots retentissent alors que l'élastique de la culotte de Quinn claque, la faisant trembler. Les mots retentissent tout contre son oreille, dans l'obscurité de la classe, dans le mince espace qui sépare leurs deux corps pour quelques instants encore. Quinn ne saurait dire s'il y a de l'accusation ou de la tristesse dans le ton. Elle ne parvient pas à démêler l'abattement de la déception. La colère rentrée de la compassion. Par-dessus tout cela, il y a en tout cas toujours l'envie, le désir qu'il faut assouvir.  
><em>

_La voix de Rachel frissonne. Quinn aussi.  
><em>

_« Mais pourquoi le fais-tu alors ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu t'en empêcher ? Pourquoi aimes-tu cela ?_ Quelque-chose que te fait autant de bien ne peut être un pêché, si ? _»  
><em>

_Quinn se redressa avec brusquerie.  
><em>

_Elle papillonna des yeux, le souffle court. Seule l'obscurité s'offrait à son regard. Mais ce n'était plus la même obscurité. Elle pouvait distinguer les contours de son bureau. De sa coiffeuse.  
><em>

_Elle resta un instant là, à essayer de calmer sa respiration précipitée. Posant la main sur son cœur, elle le sentit qui tambourinait, encore secoué par le rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Secouée, elle l'était aussi.  
><em>

_Elle rabattit la couverture loin devant elle. Elle avait trop chaud. Il lui semblait que l'atmosphère à l'intérieur de sa chambre était brûlante. Pourtant, l'hiver approchait et le chauffage n'était jamais mis au maximum la nuit pour éviter d'exacerber les allergies de sa mère.  
><em>

_Mais Quinn avait chaud.  
><em>

_Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine frissonnante et se leva en chancelant. Elle garda les yeux écarquillés tandis qu'elle tâtonnait jusqu'à la porte. C'était plus sous l'effet de l'hébétement que pour essayer de percer l'obscurité qui régnait autour d'elle.  
><em>

_La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, les murs semblaient fuir son regard. _

_Elle se rattrapa plusieurs fois à un meuble pour éviter de se casser la figure. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle titubait. Elle n'aurait pas dû.  
><em>

_Mais ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle, faibles et réticentes. Elle essuya son front baigné de sueur et parvint enfin à la salle de bain. Elle chercha l'interrupteur d'une main tremblante. La lumière agressive des néons la força à plisser les yeux. Elle chancela jusqu'au lavabo, se rattrapant au rebord en trébuchant.  
><em>

_Elle resta un instant là, les yeux rivés au robinet, le souffle court. Ses mains serraient le lavabo avec force, envoyant une douleur lancinante jusque dans ses bras, faisant blanchir les articulations de ses doigts.  
><em>

_Elle leva une main, frissonnante, et se la passa sur le visage. La sueur collait à sa peau. Elle avait toujours aussi chaud.  
><em>

_Elle ne parvenait pas à respirer correctement.  
><em>

_Elle venait de rêver de Rachel. Elle venait de faire le songe le plus inacceptable qui soit... Elle venait...  
><em>

_Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour taire sa respiration sifflante.  
><em>

_Les détails du rêve s'évaporaient déjà dans son esprit paniqué... Cependant, il y avait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait oublier. La façon dont elle s'était vue en train de toucher Rachel... La façon dont Rachel l'avait touchée, elle. Tout cela avait paru si réel. Le souvenir en était encore vif. Son estomac se retourna lorsqu'elle repensa à cette fièvre mêlée de plaisir qu'elle avait ressentie. Elle n'avait pu l'inventer... Ce n'était pas possible...  
><em>

_Elle secoua vivement la tête.  
><em>

_Cela ne voulait rien dire. N'importe-qui faisait ce genre de rêve... Liz lui avait une fois racontée comment elle s'était vue en train d'exécuter toute la famille, tout cela pour la promesse d'un trophée de cheerleading... Cela avait eu lieu durant une période de grand stress pour l'aînée...  
><em>

_Mais... au final, cela n'avait reflété que ses aspirations. Quelques semaines plus tard, l'escouade et elle avaient en effet été sacrées aux Nationales...  
><em>

_Quinn serra le lavabo avec plus de force. Les jointures de ses mains devinrent cadavériques, presque jaunâtres à la lueur des néons.  
><em>

_Elle voulait fermer les yeux. Elle voulait fermer les yeux et se convaincre que tout ça n'était qu'un stupide rêve. Elle voulait avoir la force de s'en persuader...  
><em>

_Ce désir, ce désir dévorant et incontrôlable, le souvenir lui en mangeait encore l'estomac... Elle avait eu envie de Rachel dans son rêve... A présent qu'elle y repensait, elle éprouvait toujours cette envie pour la brunette...  
><em>

_Le plus horrifiant, le plus inacceptable dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle avait trouvé cela_ agréable. _Elle avait aimé ça... Elle en avait ressenti le mauvais côté jusque dans son rêve, mais elle n'avait pas cherché à s'y dérober. Elle n'avait pas essayé de résister parce-que c'était si bon...  
><em>

_« Du calme... souffla-t-elle. Du calme... Ce n'est qu'un rêve... Ce n'est qu'un stupide rêve... »  
><em>

_Elle n'y__ croyait déjà plus. Y avait-elle seulement cru un seul instant ?  
><em>

_Elle n'avait jamais eu ça avec Finn... Finn lui disait souvent qu'il faisait ce genre de rêves et elle le gratifiait toujours d'un regard mi-réprobateur, mi-dégoûté... Mais à présent, que n'aurait-elle donné pour faire un tel rêve... Que lui importait que ça allât à l'encontre de tout ce qui était bien ? Que lui importait que c'était se souiller un peu que de simplement le rêver ?  
><em>

_C'était toujours mieux que de rêver qu'elle... Avec _Rachel... _Tout était mieux que cela.  
><em>

_Elle releva la tête et contempla son reflet dans la glace. Elle se dévisagea, ayant du mal à réaliser que c'était bien elle qu'elle fixait. Ces cheveux échevelés, ces yeux cernés, cet air hébété, honteux, nauséeux... Ces pupilles dilatées...  
><em>

_Elle détourna presque aussitôt le regard, incapable d'en supporter plus.  
><em>

_Elle avait l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les paupières, elle revoyait le regard fiévreux de Rachel... Elle revoyait ces mains qui s'enroulaient nerveusement autour d'elle... Mais dès qu'elle rouvrait les yeux, elle voyait ses propres mains, tremblantes et fébriles, agrippant le rebord du lavabo comme s'il s'était agi d'une bouée de sauvetage...  
><em>

_« Quinn ? »  
><em>

_Elle sursauta et fit aussitôt volte-face. Son père se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, la lumière des néons transformant ses yeux en deux trous noirs.  
><em>

_« Pa... Papa... balbutia-t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur... »  
><em>

_Russell Fabray plissa les yeux, mi-incrédule, mi-intrigué.  
><em>

_« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.  
><em>

_Personne n'aurait pu distinguer l'inquiétude derrière son ton vigilant. Il fallait le connaître pour cela. Quinn força un sourire sur ses lèvres pâles.  
><em>

_« Oui... Ça va... Oui... » articula-t-elle péniblement.  
><em>

_Machinalement, elle s'essuya le front d'une main tremblante.  
><em>

_« Je t'ai entendue passer dans le couloir... reprit son père. Je ne voulais pas me lever mais... cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que tu es ici... »  
><em>

_Une demi-heure ?... Quinn jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet. Il lui renvoya son regard mi-égaré mi-coupable.  
><em>

_« Je crois que... murmura-t-elle. J'ai dû attraper froid à l'entraînement. Cela ira mieux demain. »  
><em>

_Elle avait du mal à soutenir le regard perçant de son père, à peine visible au milieu des ombres que les néons projetaient sur son visage sévère. Elle avait du mal à soutenir son regard en sachant le rêve qu'elle venait de faire. En ayant conscience qu'elle avait ressenti du désir et du plaisir dans ce rêve. En sachant qu'elle continuait de ressentir cela même maintenant, et que depuis quelques temps, elle le ressentait dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur Rachel.  
><em>

_« Quinn...  
><em>

_- Oui ? »  
><em>

_Elle se crispa imperceptiblement.  
><em>

_« Ne fais pas n'importe-quoi, d'accord ? reprit son père, de sa voix de basse. Ta sœur est aussi passée par là... Inutile de t'angoisser à t'en rendre malade... Vous allez gagner ces Régionales, d'accord ? »  
><em>

_Quinn le fixa d'un œil vide.  
><em>

_« Oui... murmura-t-elle.  
><em>

_- Le coach continue de te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Russell Fabray.  
><em>

_- Oui... » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.  
><em>

_Une ombre de sourire passa sur le visage de l'autre. Mais son air sérieux l'absorba presque aussitôt.  
><em>

_« Tu peux le faire, dit-il à mi-voix. Alors ne fais pas n'importe-quoi. »  
><em>

_Quinn acquiesça. Tâtonnant derrière elle, elle agrippa de nouveau le lavabo d'une main, car elle sentait ses jambes prêtes à la trahir.  
><em>

_Son père la gratifia d'un hochement de tête, puis fit mine de s'en aller, avant de brusquement s'arrêter.  
><em>

_« Au fait... je suis allé chez le bijoutier aujourd'hui. Ta croix devrait être prête dans deux jours.  
><em>

_- Ah... » murmura Quinn.  
><em>

_Machinalement, elle effleura l'emplacement habituel du pendentif, laissé vaquant depuis ce fameux soir où elle avait perdu son calme.  
><em>

_« Merci... pensa-t-elle tout juste à dire. Je ferai plus attention cette fois-ci. »  
><em>

_Russell Fabray acquiesça.  
><em>

_« Bonne nuit, Quinn...  
><em>

_- Bonne nuit, Papa... »  
><em>

_Il la laissa là avec un dernier vague sourire à son intention.  
><em>

_Quinn concentra son attention sur la porte, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle repensa aux paroles de son père et s'imagina remportant les Régionales en tant que capitaine pour la deuxième année consécutive. Elle s'imagina la fierté de sa mère et de Liz, la satisfaction de son père...  
><em>

_Elle lâcha le lavabo, mit le robinet en route et de ses mains encore tremblantes, elle s'aspergea le visage. L'eau était glacée. Quinn eut l'impression qu'elle lui remettait les idées en place. Le regard qu'elle se jeta dans le miroir était fermé et inexpressif. Son air de Cheerio. Ce n'était rien d'autre que l'air qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle était dans son rôle de Cheerio.  
><em>

_D'une démarche mesurée, elle sortit de la salle de bain.  
><em>

_Alors qu'elle traversait le couloir, elle se dit que demain serait un jour comme un autre. Elle paraderait avec Finn à son bras, elle se moquerait des losers du lycée, elle...  
><em>

_Elle se vit de nouveau en train d'embrasser Rachel. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle put presque sentir le goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes...  
><em>

_Elle esquissa une moue dégoûtée et entra dans sa chambre, refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière elle.  
><em>

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve.  
><em>

_Et Quinn Fabray valait mieux que ça... _

...

...

Elle se redressa brusquement. Est-ce qu'elle s'était endormie ?

Elle tourna la tête de tous côtés, essayant de maîtriser sa respiration. Les souvenirs s'assemblèrent dans son crâne. Machinalement, précipitamment, elle se remit en route. La sortie était bientôt. Bientôt...

C'était une énième salle. Elle s'en rendit compte alors qu'elle faisait craquer une autre allumette pour s'orienter.

De multiples concrétions s'offrirent à son regard. Le plafond était si haut qu'il disparaissait dans la pénombre. Il sembla à Quinn qu'elle était déjà venue ici... Tout se ressemblait dans cet endroit maudit, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant...

Elle se mit tant bien que mal sur ses jambes et s'appuyant de temps en temps à des stalagmites ou des stalactites, avança à l'aveuglette. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait... Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait... Il lui paraissait cependant important de s'éloigner du tunnel d'où elle était sortie, de ce tunnel d'où pouvaient venir des poursuivants à tout instant.

_Plic, ploc.  
><em>

_Plic, ploc. _

A chacun des clapotis, un frisson désagréable courait sur sa peau. Cela aurait dû la rassurer... Lui montrer que si elle les entendait, cela signifiait qu'il y avait un silence suffisant pour le lui permettre... Qu'il n'y avait donc personne d'autre qu'elle ici...

Mais Quinn ne savait plus ce qui était censé la rassurer et ce qui ne l'était pas. Elle ne connaissait plus que cette peur permanente, si forte et si irrésistible que parfois, elle étouffait l'inquiétude viscérale qu'elle éprouvait en repensant aux autres.

En repensant à Rachel.

Si Puck les avait rejoints, cela signifiait sans doute que Rachel était restée avec Sam.

_Sam_... Ce garçon qui lui évoquait toujours un chiot fidèle et rassurant... Rachel était entre de bonnes mains. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas. Elle avait besoin de voir Rachel. Elle avait besoin de lui parler. Elle avait besoin de la prendre par la main. C'était la seule façon d'être sûre que la brunette était entière. Dans un bon état. Vivante.

Quinn s'interdit d'y penser plus longuement. Elle savait que cela pouvait la rendre folle...

Elle émit quelques secondes d'arrêt, le temps de rassembler ses esprits. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Y avait-il une limite raisonnable à sa progression ? N'aurait-elle pas dû s'arrêter à l'entrée du tunnel ?

Elle pouvait mettre les pieds dans un trou à tout moment. Dans cette obscurité, on ne voyait rien. Ni gouffre. Ni falaise.

Elle sortit une nouvelle allumette, s'y reprit à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à l'enflammer.

Aussitôt, des formes se dessinèrent devant elle. Elle retint un cri et eut un brusque mouvement de recul. L'allumette lui échappa des mains et s'écrasa avec un chuintement au sol, plongeant de nouveau Quinn dans l'obscurité.

La blonde resta paralysée, le souffle court, le cœur tambourinant. Elle tendit l'oreille, essayant d'ignorer les bourdonnements qui l'empêchaient d'entendre les bruits environnants avec clarté.

Sa main se porta à sa ceinture, où elle avait coincé le piolet. Avec l'angoisse et la chaleur, elle avait fini par oublier l'outil. Mais maintenant, elle avait conscience du contact froid du métal contre sa jambe. Sa main papillonna au-dessus, hésitante.

Il n'y avait pas de mouvement devant elle. Avait-elle rêvé ? Peut-être avait-elle pris des concrétions pour des menaces...

Courage, Quinn... Courage...

Avec réticence, elle entreprit de gratter une autre allumette. Devant elle, les formes réapparurent. C'étaient bien des bêtes. Sauf qu'elles ne bougeaient pas. Était-ce un piège ? Quinn se fit violence pour avancer. Ses jambes lui faisaient l'effet de deux gros morceaux de puddings pas frais. Et elle avait l'impression que des marshmallows avaient remplacé ses pieds.

Elle se stoppa à trois mètres des créatures immobiles. L'allumette ne brûlerait pas éternellement... Elle était déjà à moitié consumée... Quinn plissa les yeux, la mâchoire crispée. Au milieu des formes, elle distingua des trous sanglants... Certains monstres ne ressemblaient plus qu'à un tas en bouillie... D'autres bêtes avaient le cou bizarrement tordu.

Elles étaient toutes mortes.

L'allumette s'éteignit, laissant de nouveau Quinn dans la noirceur.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, essayant de maîtriser le malaise qu'elle ressentait.

Pourquoi étaient-elles mortes ? Qui leur avait fait ça ?

Soudain, Quinn se trouva stupide.

Il n'y avait qu'un coupable possible.

Le Glee Club.

Le Glee Club avait fait ça.

...

...

...

Avancer... Avancer... Avancer...

Puck volant à l'aide des autres...

Sam basculant dans le vide...

Avancer... Avancer... Avancer...

Brittany se faisant mordre par la bête...

Tina étendue, inconsciente...

Avancer... Avancer... Avancer...

Les images défilaient devant ses yeux. Elle s'efforçait de se concentrer, courant à en perdre haleine. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

_« VAS-Y ! PROTEGE-TOI ! »_

Se protéger ? Mais elle n'avait même pas été fichue de garder le piolet... Elle l'avait lâché comme une imbécile...

Avancer... Avancer.. Avancer...

Elle évita une stalagmite. Le couloir dans lequel elle progressait depuis plusieurs minutes ne cessait de zigzaguer, la projetant régulièrement contre des parois qui surgissaient sans prévenir. Inlassablement, elle reprenait sa route. Inlassablement, elle poursuivait sa progression. Elle s'arrêterait dès qu'elle se sentirait en sécurité... Elle se l'était promis...

Soudain, une forme surgit devant elle. Elle voulut hurler, mais le cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Aveuglément, elle balança les poings en avant, y joignant les pieds, qu'elle agita avec empressement.

« Rach... Rach... C'est moi ! »

Elle continua de frapper, ignorant la voix qui essayait de la ramener à la raison.

« Rach... Arrête ! »

Elle se figea et leva les yeux vers celui qui lui faisait face.

« Finn ?! »

Le garçon posait un regard perdu sur elle. Il était couvert de bleus et d'égratignures.

« Tu es vivante... balbutia-t-il. Tu n'as rien... »

Elle le sentit qui la serrait contre lui. Mais elle fut incapable de bouger et resta là, les bras ballants, choquée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » balbutia-t-elle, lorsqu'il l'eut lâché.

Le garçon secoua vivement la tête et pendant un instant, Rachel entrevit une lueur pleine de colère dans son regard. Mais pourquoi ? Contre qui ? Contre quoi ?

« Où est Puck ? Où est Sam ? demanda Finn avec inquiétude. Ils vont bien ? »

Rachel se trouva incapable de répondre. Le grand dadais ne manqua pas de remarquer son air mi-piteux, mi-nauséeux. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules et se baissa légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder en face.

« Ils vont bien, hein ? murmura-t-il. Tu ne fais pas cette tête parce-que... »

Rachel l'interrompit avant qu'il ne prononce des paroles qui la feraient sans doute vomir.

« Ils sont avec Tina, dit-elle. Tous les deux. »

Que lui coûtait-il de mentir un peu ? Finn ne pouvait pas vérifier qu'elle disait vrai...

« Avec Tina ? bredouilla l'autre. Elle va bien ? »

Rachel le lorgna avec curiosité.

« Oui. »

Le garçon acquiesça vivement, hésitant vraisemblablement entre le soulagement et une inquiétude plus grande encore. Il continuait de la tenir par les épaules et Rachel se sentait mal à l'aise. Ces mains lui paraissaient soudain immenses. Elle eut du mal à soutenir le regard du jeune homme alors qu'il la gratifiait d'un sourire un peu faiblard.

« Si tu savais à quel point je suis content de te revoir... Je n'ai pas arrêté de me demander s'il t'était arrivé quelque-chose... »

Cette fois-ci, Rachel n'eut pas à se forcer pour faire preuve de sincérité.

« Moi aussi je m'inquiétais pour toi... murmura-t-elle. Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

- Et Mike ? demanda Finn avec fébrilité. Et Blaine ? Je les cherche depuis tout à l'heure... Ils étaient avec Puck et Sam ?

- Oui... dit Rachel. Vous avez été séparés ? »

L'expression animée de Finn s'évanouit et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

« On peut... On peut dire ça... » marmonna-t-il.

Rachel ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il était couvert de bleus et de griffures qui ressemblaient à celles que seul un être humain pouvait asséner... S'étaient-ils disputés ? _S'étaient-ils battus ? _

« J'ai aussi entendu Brittany et Santana... se souvint-elle brusquement. Mais je ne les ai pas vues... Elle devait sans doute être à l'abri. »

Finn la lorgna un instant, silencieux, comme s'il avait du mal à accepter l'idée que tout le monde ne fût pas encore mort. Il semblait presque effrayé de s'autoriser un quelconque relâchement...

« Je pense que ça va... dit Rachel après un moment. Je pense que ça va aller pour tout le monde... Ne t'inquiète pas, Finn. »

Maintenant qu'elle y regardait de plus près, le garçon lui paraissait réellement épuisé. Son casque était mis de travers et à certains moments, il devait s'appuyer contre la roche pour s'empêcher de vaciller, entraîné par le poids de son sac. Derrière lui, Rachel pouvait voir le couloir par lequel il était venu. Dans la précipitation, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« Rach... » demanda brusquement Finn.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, inquiétée par son ton alarmé.

« Et Quinn ? murmura-t-il.

- Quoi Quinn ? bredouilla Rachel, et son cœur eut un raté.

- Est-ce que tu l'as vue ? »

La brunette dévisagea Finn un instant, égarée. La mention de la jeune femme avait réveillé une gêne en elle. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle avait même cru que Finn... que Finn quoi ?

« Oh oui... s'empressa-t-elle de dire. Elle était avec Tina et tous les autres...

- Alors... chuchota Finn, les sourcils froncés sous l'effet de la concentration. Tout le monde ou presque est ensemble. Il n'y a que Britt-Britt et Santana qui sont séparées des autres... et nous... Mais sinon... personne n'est seul, hein ? »

Sauf Sam.

Rachel dut détourner les yeux.

« On devrait y aller... dit soudain Finn, et jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule de la brunette, il demanda : Tu viens de là ?

- Oui... Et on ferait mieux d'aller dans la direction opposée, » répondit Rachel d'une voix peu rassurée, repensant au tombeau plein de restes.

Finn reporta son attention sur elle et la fixa, mutique. La brunette soutint son regard, tout aussi silencieuse. Elle aurait voulu se dégager, se libérer de l'étreinte de Finn, mais ç'aurait été impoli et ç'aurait été anormal. Sentir le contact des mains solides du garçon sur ses épaules, cela aurait dû la rassurer.

Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression que quelque-chose ne tournait plus rond depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le garçon. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de perdre pied.

Finn continua de la regarder avec insistance, tant et si bien qu'elle dut demander d'une voix tendue :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Fugacement, elle se demanda s'il avait deviné qu'elle mentait à propos de Sam. Elle se demanda s'il dirait alors qu'il fallait retourner en arrière pour l'aider. Elle se demanda comment elle ferait à ce moment-là pour l'en dissuader. Il fallait voir les ossements pour comprendre... Pour ressentir la peur...

Le garçon secoua la tête et la gratifia d'un sourire dont la familiarité réchauffa brièvement le cœur de Rachel.

« Rien... J'essayais de me souvenir de la carte... Mais... je te fais confiance. Allons-y. »

Il retira les mains de ses épaules. Rachel continua de le fixer avec prudence.

« Finn ?

- Oui ? »

Elle trouva le sourire dont il la gratifia creux.

« Est-ce que tu t'es battu avec Mike... ou Blaine ? » demanda la jeune femme en le fixant attentivement.

Le garçon resta un instant hébété, puis haussa les épaules.

« Allons-y... » répéta-t-il d'une voix dont elle eut du mal à déchiffrer l'intonation.

Il lui tendit la main et elle l'accepta. Le malaise de Rachel se dissipa quelque-peu. Avoir Finn à ses côtés la rassurait. Le savoir vivant aussi... C'était un soulagement.

C'était un soulagement pour tous les deux.

...

...

...

Est-ce que c'était un endroit par où elle était déjà passée ? Ou est-ce que c'était un lieu par lesquels étaient passés quelques-uns des autres membres du Glee Club ensuite, après qu'ils eussent tous été séparés les uns des autres ?

Quinn n'aurait su le dire. Elle se raccrochait simplement à cette logique : se guider en fonction des cadavres, c'était mieux que de ne pas se guider du tout.

Elle progressait, tâtonnant de la pointe de ses baskets les bêtes molles et inanimées. Elle avait sorti le piolet de sa ceinture, s'imaginant déjà un des monstres revenir d'entre les morts pour lui sauter à la gorge. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être imprudent. Ce n'était pas le moment de pêcher par excès de confiance.

De plus, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de gaspiller des allumettes. Tant que les cadavres étaient là pour l'orienter, une quelconque lumière n'était pas indispensable. Il lui fallait simplement maîtriser sa peur et se convaincre que rien ne pouvait lui arriver, du moment qu'elle restait discrète et armée...

Elle essaya de s'imaginer ce que les autres auraient fait dans sa situation. Elle essaya de se dire qu'en réagissant avec tant de sang-froid, elle leur faisait honneur. Elle était à la hauteur de Santana, qui était prête à assumer son égoïsme pour protéger celle qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle était à la hauteur de Puck, qui était prêt à céder à son tempérament sanguin pour protéger tous ceux à qui il tenait au mépris de sa propre vie.

Elle n'avait personne d'autre à protéger qu'elle-même. Mais l'espoir, le vague espoir de croiser quelqu'un d'autre sur sa route... Finn ? Puck ? Sam ?

Rachel ?

Cet espoir lui permettait de continuer. Ils pouvaient s'entraider. Malgré les hypocrisies et les couteaux dans le dos et les jalousies, n'était-ce pas ce sur quoi reposait le Glee Club après tout ? N'était-ce pas le moment d'appliquer enfin ce principe ?

Elle pensa à sa mère. Elle se demanda si elle était seulement au courant que sa fille était au fond d'une grotte... Elle se demanda si les secours étaient une réalité... Elle pensa à Liz. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait en cet instant. Elle se demanda si cette conversation sèche et brève au téléphone, c'était tout ce qu'il lui resterait de son aînée, peut-être, si jamais la caverne avait raison d'elle. A cette pensée, elle ressentit de la douleur.

Et Beth ? Où était-elle ? Était-elle heureuse ? Était-elle consciente que ceux qui l'avaient laissée derrière l'avaient fait pour qu'elle pût être mieux aimée et protégée ?  
>Quinn dut s'arrêter un instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Penser à sa mère, penser à Liz, penser au Glee Club... Elle pouvait se le permettre...<p>

Mais Beth... ? C'était du sadomasochisme.

Elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais ce sourire... Elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais ces yeux qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de Puck...

Bien sûr, auparavant, c'était un fait : je ne reverrai jamais Beth. Je l'ai abandonnée. Shelby est sa maman maintenant. Je ne suis plus rien. Je ne la reverrai jamais.

C'est fini.

Mais il y avait quand même l'espoir. L'espoir de se dire que peut-être, dans quelques années, on viendrait frapper à sa porte... Ce même espoir qui avait poussé Puck à écrire toutes ces lettres pendant les derniers mois... Ce même espoir qui faisait qu'ils en parlaient parfois... Car s'il n'y avait eu _aucun_ espoir, cela n'aurait pas fait si mal, si ? Cela n'aurait pas été si vif, n'est-ce pas ?

Quinn avait fait son deuil de Beth. Elle le croyait toujours. Elle se trompait à chaque fois. Elle n'avait eu qu'à tenir ce bébé quelques minutes dans ses bras pour se rendre compte que c'était un poids qu'elle se traînerait à jamais. La seule question étant désormais : comment faire avec ?

Quinn émergea de ses pensées avec difficulté.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se triturer l'esprit avec ça... Elle n'était pas là pour ça...

Elle recommença à avancer, d'une démarche légèrement hésitante.

...

...

...

« Sir Mallon Gastonville... »

Le pompier leva les yeux vers eux. Artie fit mine de se plonger avec application dans la paperasse. A son regard vide, Mercedes pouvait bien voir que toute son attention se concentrait en vérité sur Tina. Kurt retint un soupir agacé et continua de tapoter le bord de la table de ses doigts impatients.

« 1905... finit par dire Artie. Enfin, je crois... »

Il leva des yeux hésitants vers le pompier. Celui-ci acquiesça avant de griffonner quelque-chose dans un tableau incompréhensible que Kurt s'efforçait de déchiffrer depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Il était... avec d'autres personnes... ajouta Artie. Des membres de sa famille... Ses deux sœurs... »

Il s'interrompit, le temps de déglutir péniblement. Mercedes et Kurt le regardèrent avec inquiétude. Son teint avait viré au jaune maladif.

N'y tenant plus, Kurt se leva avec brusquerie. Sa chaise protesta par un grincement alors qu'elle se cognait au mur.

« Ça suffit, dit le garçon. Je suis désolé... Victor... mais je pense que nous allons devoir arrêter là. »

Le pompier haussa les sourcils à son intention.

« Je ne vois pas du tout l'utilité de tout cela, expliqua Kurt avec de grands gestes. Cela ne nous distrait pas, cela ne nous rassure pas, cela ne fait rien, sinon aggraver les choses...

- Je sais que c'est difficile, dit l'autre avec calme. Vous vous inquiétez pour vos amis... C'est normal. Mais c'est la procédure.

- La procédure... » répéta Kurt.

Il se retint de renifler avec mépris. Plus le temps passait, et plus il perdait patience.

« Et si vous nous disiez plutôt pourquoi cette grotte n'a pas été déclarée comme dangereuse ? Pourquoi est-ce que les derniers examens n'ont rien montré ?

- C'est la prochaine étape, dit le pompier.

- Passons directement à ça, répliqua Kurt.

- Ce n'est pas possible. »

Kurt le lorgna d'un œil mauvais.

« Rassieds-toi, Kurt... dit Mercedes avec un soupir las. Moi aussi j'en ai marre mais on n'a pas le choix... »

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard de côté. Il avait serré les poings.

« Nous aurons tout le temps de voir les problèmes de certification après, reprit le pompier en posant sur Kurt un regard poli. Avant cela, il nous faut passer au peigne fin la liste de tous les disparus dans la région... Autrement, si on signale une anomalie, elle sera considérée comme non-recevable par l'État. »

Kurt et lui se jaugèrent du regard. A cet instant-là, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une femme passa la tête à travers l'encadrement.

« Il y a du mouvement, » annonça-t-elle.

Derrière elle, les deux chargés du téléphone levèrent aussitôt la tête de leurs notes. Mercedes, Kurt et Artie lui jetèrent un regard alarmé.

« J'ai besoin d'un volontaire pour communiquer avec le récepteur, ajouta-t-elle en passant en revue les trois membres du Glee Club.

- J'y vais. » dit aussitôt Kurt, qui était déjà debout.

Mercedes sortit de table à son tour.

« Un seul volontaire, précisa la femme.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Mercedes en croisant les bras d'un air de défi.

- Parce-qu'il n'y a pas assez de place dans la salle... Nous sommes déjà trop... » expliqua la femme.

Kurt et Mercedes s'entreregardèrent.

« Vas-y... finit par soupirer la jeune fille. Je reste ici pour... lire toute cette passionnante liste de morts... »

Et sur ces mots, elle se rassit. Kurt la remercia d'un regard et escorta la femme à l'extérieur de la cuisine.

« Quelqu'un essaye de communiquer avec nous ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas exactement... Mais ça peut arriver... »

Face à son air perplexe, elle ajouta :

« Vous verrez. Venez. »

Il la suivait déjà, alors il ne fit qu'accélérer l'allure. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'agitation qui entourait les écrans installés à l'improviste dans le salon. Sur un des murs, on avait placardé le plan de la grotte. Deux individus s'occupaient de poser des punaises aux endroits où ils avaient pu localiser les différents membres du Glee Club.

« Le signal des micros est trop faible... lança quelqu'un. S'ils continuent à s'éloigner comme ça, on les perdra bientôt, à part ceux qui ont un sac... »

Un homme se stoppa à quelques centimètres de la carte, une punaise en main.

« Je l'ajoute ou pas ? » demanda-t-il à l'un de ses collègues, qui s'affairait autour d'un écran indiquant la météo.

Kurt se demanda ce que la météo venait faire là-dedans.

« On est sûr que c'est elle ou pas ? » insista l'homme avec impatience.

Son collègue leva brièvement les yeux vers lui pour lui répondre :

« On pourra toujours l'enlever après. Dans la salle 340, coin est... »

Le regard de Kurt suivit les mouvements de l'homme alors qu'il plaçait une punaise dans une des plus grandes salles indiquées sur la carte. C'était la seule punaise solitaire, là où toutes les autres formaient des petits attroupements.

Se sentant frissonner, Kurt se demanda de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Au même instant, la deuxième personne en charge de la carte retira une punaise et en bougea une autre de place.

« On l'a encore perdue... soupira-t-elle à l'intention d'une femme, qui, un casque sur les oreilles, parlait avec animation dans un talkie-walkie.

- Ça ne va pas durer, dit celle-ci. Il faut juste qu'elle bouge pour que la lumière nous permette de... Merde. Sa lampe ne marche plus. C'est la deuxième fois en une heure.

- Monsieur Hummel ? »

Kurt fit maladroitement volte-face. La femme à qui il avait emboîté le pas attendait devant la salle informatique, un sourire poli plaqué sur le visage.

« Allez-y, » lui dit-elle en indiquant la porte fermée.

Kurt baissa les yeux sur la poignée. Bien malgré lui, il continuait d'entendre les bribes de conversations derrière lui. Face à son hésitation, la femme ouvrit la porte elle-même. Pareil à un somnambule, Kurt entra dans la pièce, qui était encombrée d'une bonne dizaine de personnes. Seules quelques paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Les autres étaient rivées sur les écrans d'Artie. Plusieurs des secouristes avaient des casques sur les oreilles et en voyant leur air grave, Kurt regretta d'être entré. Dans un coin, une femme parlait à voix basse dans un talkie-walkie. Kurt se demanda aussitôt si elle ne communiquait tout simplement pas avec celle qui détenait l'autre talkie-walkie, dans le salon. Un moyen simple et discret de se tenir au courant... Sans alerter les occupants déjà paniqués du chalet...

« Ah ! s'exclama l'un des secouristes en enjambant un canapé pour le rejoindre. Kurt... c'est ça ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça faiblement.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton mesuré.

Le secouriste le détailla, puis se tourna vers ses deux collègues qui observaient le déroulement de l'expédition, le nez presque collé à l'écran. Après un moment, ils levèrent le nez vers Kurt.

« Il y a du mouvement... dirent-ils.

- Je sais... répondit Kurt d'une voix plate.

- Cela ne ressemble pas aux bruits que font les bêtes... » ajouta le secouriste qui était venu à la rencontre de Kurt.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. En restant toute la nuit aux environs de la grotte, il avait fini par oublier à quel point ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur était _dérangeant_.

Face à l'air égaré de Kurt, le secouriste se sentit obligé de s'expliquer plus en détail :

« Le récepteur est allumé depuis un moment... On peut entendre tout ce qu'il se passe...

- Ils n'ont pas le récepteur ? demanda Kurt en fixant l'homme d'un air alarmé.

- Pour l'instant, non, reconnut celui-ci. Mais ça pourrait bien changer...

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » murmura Kurt, et il se sentit légèrement agacé de ne pas voir où ils voulaient en venir.

L'homme lui indiqua le canapé qui faisait face aux écrans d'un geste de la main.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Comme obéissant à ses paroles, deux des secouristes installés sur le sofa se levèrent et sortirent de la salle en coup de vent, l'air passablement affairé. Kurt se rendit à peine compte qu'il obtempérait. L'instant d'après, il se trouvait face aux écrans. Que ce fût pour ne pas l'effrayer ou simplement pour des raisons pratiques, le secouriste à côté de lui avait retiré toutes les images diffusées par les caméras pour ne laisser qu'une grande fenêtre, où on ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une obscurité insondable.

« C'est l'image renvoyée par la caméra du communicateur... reprit l'homme, debout à côté du canapé, les bras croisés.

- On ne voit rien, fit remarquer Kurt.

- C'est normal, dit le secouriste assis à côté de lui. Il est plongé dans le noir. Il n'y a aucune source de lumière.

- Mais on entend des bruits de pas, ajouta son collègue. Et puisque ça ne ressemble pas à la démarche saccadée des bêtes, on ne peut en déduire qu'une chose : qu'il s'agit d'un de vos amis. »

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui, en alerte.

« Ne devrait-on pas voir un rai de lumière ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- Pas forcément, expliqua l'autre. Les lampes ne portent que jusqu'à une trentaine de mètres dans les faits... Cinquante en théorie, mais trente présentement.

- Peut-être aussi que la personne en approche n'a pas de quoi s'éclairer, » renchérit le secouriste assis à côté de Kurt.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard de côté plein de prudence.

« Vous voulez dire... que cette personne serait toute seule... et sans lumière ? »

Les trois secouristes acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement.

« C'est peut-être l'occasion d'entrer en contact avec eux... reprit l'homme debout à côté du canapé. Cela fait plusieurs heures que cela nous est impossible, puisqu'ils ont perdu le communicateur. Et cela aidera votre ami... Un peu de soutien ne sera pas de trop... »

Les deux secouristes assis sur le canapé se levèrent et d'un geste, invitèrent Kurt à se décaler jusqu'au centre, pour bien faire face aux écrans.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? demanda-t-il en levant des yeux perdus vers eux.

- Parlez-lui, répondit l'un d'eux avec un sourire amical.

- Mais... j'en sais moins que vous... Je ne sais même pas qui ça va être... »

Il s'interrompit un instant, le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

Et si c'était Blaine ? Il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire...

Aux regards échangés par les trois secouristes debout devant lui, Kurt comprit qu'ils lui cachaient quelque-chose.

« Vous savez de qui il s'agit... » murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

L'un d'eux se tourna vers la femme au talkie-walkie. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Kurt serra les poings. Il repensa à la punaise solitaire sur la carte de la grotte.

« Quinn... dit un secouriste. Quinn Fabray.

- Vous êtes amis ? ajouta un autre d'un air grave. Ou devrions-nous envoyer un de vos deux autres camarades pour lui parler ?

- Vous devez la mettre en confiance... expliqua le troisième. La rassurer... C'est très dur psychologiquement pour elle, surtout que cela va faire trois jours qu'elle est dans la caverne... Il lui faut du soutien. Un visage familier. »

Kurt les lorgna d'un œil vide.

Il allait parler à Quinn...

Et elle était seule... Dans le noir...

Dans quel état la trouverait-il ?


	44. This Won't End Quietly

Bonsoir tout le monde :)

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, alors que nous tournons à 500 reviews pile :) merci beaucoup de me suivre encore et toujours !

Ah oui et y a une question qui m'a interpellée dans les reviews, et qui assez légitime, en ce qui concerne les besoins naturels de nos chers personnages xD Comme vous le remarquez, il y a pas mal d'ellipses dans la majorité des chapitres, donc c'est dans ces moments qu'ils se passent tous les trucs triviaux qui ne serviraient pas à la narration :) C'est un détail mais bon c'est bien de se dire qu'ils se retiennent pas depuis trois jours XD

Bonne lecture :)

**Playlist : **

**Maybe I'm Just Tired - As Tall As Lions  
>Explosions - Ellie Goulding<br>This Won't End Quietly - We The Committee  
>Putting The Dog To Sleep - The Antlers<br>The Gilded Hand - Radical Face  
>What's The Matter - Milo Greene<br>Waters Of Nazareth - Justice **

* * *

><p>« Il y a quelqu'un ? Allô ? »<p>

Quinn se retourna avec brusquerie, le piolet tendu devant elle. Le souffle court, elle essaya de percer l'obscurité de ses yeux aveugles. Son cœur battait la chamade, aggravant la nausée qui s'était manifestée depuis qu'elle errait au milieu des cadavres de monstres.

« Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?... Quinn ?... Est-ce que c'est toi ?... »

Elle posa une main sur la poitrine, essayant de maîtriser les tambourinements saccadés qui résonnaient jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ferma les yeux, serrant les paupières de toutes ses forces.

Je suis en train de rêver...

Je suis en train de rêver...

Elle rouvrit les yeux et attendit, aux aguets.

« Quinn ! Si c'est bien toi, tu ne dois pas être effrayée. Je suis là, d'accord ? On est tous là... On fait... on fait notre possible. »

Quinn entrouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. Cela avait l'air si réel... Si vrai...

Mais la voix était dénaturée par des grésillements. C'était une hallucination auditive. Ça ne pouvait être que ça...

« Notre Père, qui êtes aux cieux, murmura Quinn d'une voix tremblante. Que votre nom soit sanctifié... Que votre règne vienne... Que votre volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel... Donnez-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour... »

Elle pensa au pendentif, qu'elle avait donné à Rachel. Elle pensa à ce pendentif que la brunette avait gardé avec elle pendant tout ce temps...

« Pardonnez-nous nos offenses, poursuivit-elle dans un souffle plaintif, comme nous pardonnons-...

- Quinn ! C'est Kurt ! Arrête de prier et viens par ici, bon sang !

- _Kurt... ?_ » balbutia-t-elle avec incrédulité.

Elle ne bougea pas.

« Quinn... C'est Kurt... répéta la voix, et après quelques secondes, elle ajouta, mi-suppliante, mi-lasse : _S'il-te-plaît..._ »

Quinn parvint finalement à sortir de sa paralysie et suivit les grésillements, avançant d'un pas mesuré. De derrière une large stalagmite qu'elle manqua se prendre dans le ventre émergea soudain un faible halo blanchâtre. Quinn comprit que c'était la lumière projetée par le communicateur. L'appareil gisait au milieu d'affaires éparpillées qui avaient été sorties d'un sac qu'on avait fouillé avec empressement. Aux restes de sandwichs et de bacon à moitié mangés laissés par ci par là, Quinn en déduisit que les bêtes s'étaient brièvement intéressées au contenu du sac. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était dans la salle où ils avaient été submergés quelques heures plus tôt.

Cela lui arracha un désagréable frisson et elle se concentra sur le communicateur laissé à l'abandon pour s'empêcher de paniquer. Une main agrippant toujours son piolet, elle s'agenouilla à côté de l'appareil. Le visage distendu de Kurt lui apparut et elle ne sut pas si elle ressentit du désespoir ou du soulagement à cette vue.

Enfin quelqu'un à qui parler...

Mais quelqu'un qui était en sûreté...

Où était l'intérêt ?

« Quinn ? »

Kurt se pencha en avant. Quinn attrapa l'appareil d'une main tremblante et le hissa au niveau de son visage. Elle n'avait entendu les appels de Kurt que grâce au silence de mort qui régnait sur l'endroit. Hormis les clapotis réguliers, on ne distinguait rien. Les bêtes avaient déserté l'endroit.

« Kurt... bafouilla Quinn. Est-ce que... »

Sa voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Elle se passa une main sur le visage. Il était inhabituel de voir une telle expression de douceur sur la figure du jeune homme... En tout cas, quand il faisait cette tête, elle ne lui était jamais adressée.

Cela rendait tout dix fois pire.

Elle aurait préféré avoir à faire face à son regard hautain et plein de jugements. Ça, c'était quelque-chose à quoi elle était habituée.

« Je ne vais pas te demander si ça va... murmura Kurt en souriant piteusement. Je ne suis même pas avec vous et j'ai l'impression que je peux vomir à tout instant... »

La désinvolture fantomatique qui perçait dans son ton atténua un peu la douleur qui aiguillonnait Quinn. Elle sourit à son tour.

« Ça faisait longtemps, Hummel... » chuchota-elle en imitant l'intonation de voix dédaigneuse qu'elle avait jadis l'habitude de prendre.

Kurt se passa une main dans les cheveux pour cacher son malaise. Des deux, c'était sans doute lui qui savait le moins comment se comporter face à la situation...

Devait-il plaisanter ? Pouvait-il se le permettre ? Quinn aurait aimé lui dire que c'était bon, mais elle n'en était pas sûre elle-même.

Elle se sentait capable de fondre en larmes à tout moment.

« Tu n'es pas seule... finit par dire Kurt. Les secours vont venir... Je sais que... ça fait tellement de fois que vous vous le répétez... Et je sais que le fait que je le dise, ça n'aide pas trop... Mais c'est vrai. Je te le promets.

- Je te crois... » mentit Quinn, continuant de sourire faiblement.

Le voir et lui parler lui suffisait.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la vérité.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de croire en ce qu'il disait.

« Est-ce que tu sais comment s'en sortent les autres ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Une vague hésitation passa sur le regard du garçon et il leva les yeux au-delà de l'écran. Quinn eut le sentiment que d'autres personnes que lui étaient présentes dans la pièce et qu'il leur demandait silencieusement la permission.

Était-ce les secours ?

Étaient-ils finalement en train de faire quelque-chose pour les aider ?

Enfin, le garçon reporta son attention sur elle et se força à sourire d'un air rassurant.

« Tout le monde va bien. » dit-il simplement.

Pour Quinn, ce n'était pas suffisant.

« Qui est avec qui ? J'étais avec Mike, Blaine, Tina et Puck... puis nous sommes tombés et je les ai perdus. Est-ce qu'ils sont entiers ? Et Brittany et Santana ? Vous avez des nouvelles de Finn ? De Sam ? Et de... Et de Rachel ? »

Sa voix se brisa. Elle se tut, regrettant d'avoir parlé de façon si précipitée. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à Kurt à quel point l'inquiétude la rongeait. Il était bien capable de ne rien lui dire de peur d'aggraver son état...

Et pour s'être souvent trouvée en situation précaire, Quinn avait conscience que son état actuel n'était pas le meilleur qui soit.

Elle remarqua à peine que Kurt s'adressait de nouveau à ses interlocuteurs invisibles, à grands coups de regards et de froncements de sourcils hésitants.

« Brittany et Santana... murmura-t-il finalement, comme si on lui indiquait quoi dire. Elles sont ensemble, elles vont bien... Elles essayent de s'éloigner le plus possible de... du tas d'ossements... »

Sa voix s'étrangla et pendant quelques secondes, il eut du mal à continuer.

« Du tas d'ossements. » répéta-t-il d'une voix plus calme, reportant son attention sur Quinn.

La jeune femme acquiesça, attendant la suite. Kurt tendit le bras pour attraper quelque-chose et elle entrevit un bout de papier.

« Mike... Mike a été stoppé dans sa chute par un morceau de roche... Il est en hauteur, encore pas très loin du tas... d'ossements... Euh Puckerman... »

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle. Dans le fond, Quinn crut entendre des voix qui le pressaient de continuer.

« Puckerman a été stoppé quelques mètres plus bas... Il vient d'être rejoint par Sam... »

Quinn acquiesça machinalement, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Blaine... Blaine est inconscient... » murmura Kurt.

Déjà blanc comme un cachet, il parut pâlir davantage. Machinalement, il leva des yeux égarés vers ses interlocuteurs.

« C'est bon, finit par murmurer Quinn. Tu peux arrêter... »

Comme émergeant brusquement, Kurt secoua lentement la tête.

« Non. Ce n'est pas fini. Tu veux savoir, je vais te le dire. C'est la moindre des choses. »

Il reprit, les yeux manifestement rivés au morceau de papier qu'on lui avait transmis :

« On a perdu Tina... Enfin, je veux dire, on a du mal à la localiser... Elle est quelque-part, en tout cas, c'est sûr... »

Quinn se frotta les yeux. Tina...

Ils n'avaient pas réussi à la ramener avec eux... Ils avaient échoué.

Quinn s'en voulut soudain d'avoir lâché sa camarade au cours de leur chute.

« Et Rachel... Rachel est avec Finn. »

Il y eut un froissement alors qu'il laissait tomber le papier à côté de lui. Il posa son regard anxieux sur Quinn mais celle-ci se contenta d'acquiescer machinalement.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez vous en aller maintenant ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Quinn eut du mal à réaliser qu'il ne s'adressait pas à elle. De toute façon, elle ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié...

Des protestations étouffées se firent entendre.

« J'aimerais lui _parler_... C'est pour ça que je suis là, non ? » insista Kurt.

Il y eut du mouvement au-delà de l'écran et le visage du garçon se décrispa imperceptiblement.

« C'est bon... Ils sont partis... murmura-t-il.

- Est-ce que c'étaient les secouristes ? demanda Quinn d'une voix lointaine.

- Quelque-chose comme ça... » maugréa Kurt.

Il fronça les sourcils, soucieux.

« Est-ce que c'était une bonne chose de t'indiquer où sont tous les autres ? Est-ce que ça t'a fait du bien ? »

Quinn voulut dire quelque-chose, mais elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle se contenta de laisser échapper un rire faiblard. Ce que venait de lui dire Kurt lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été drainée de toutes ses forces.

« Je me demande simplement ce qu'il va advenir de Tina, souffla-t-elle finalement. C'est tout. »

Kurt ne dit rien. Il se contenta de la fixer en silence tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de lui cacher combien il lui était difficile de retrouver ses esprits. Elle commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, alors elle entreprit de s'asseoir en tailleur. Le piolet tinta contre sa cheville. Elle referma une main nerveuse autour du manche.

« Tu sais... murmura-t-elle après quelques secondes, d'un air profondément égaré. Je suis entourée de cadavres de bêtes et je n'arrive pas à avoir peur... Je suis juste si fatiguée... J'aimerais sortir de là... »

Kurt la gratifia d'un pâle sourire.

« Bien sûr que si tu as peur, Quinn... Si tu pouvais voir ta tête de déterrée...

- Merci, Kurt... »

Elle ne parvint pas insuffler l'ironie nécessaire à son ton. Ils se contemplèrent, de nouveau silencieux.

« Est-ce qu'on va en parler ? » demanda finalement Quinn.

Elle avait l'impression de se disloquer. De partir en miettes. La question qu'elle venait de poser lui parut être celle d'une étrangère. Elle oublia un instant ce que cela faisait d'être Quinn Fabray. Elle était terrifiée. C'était tout. Kurt avait raison.

« De ? murmura celui-ci.

- De ce que tu m'as dit avant que je ne vienne m'enterrer là ? »

Kurt marqua une pause avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que le moment n'est pas mal choisi ?

- Tu es là pour discuter, non ? murmura Quinn. M'aider à me sentir un peu moins paniquée... A ne pas devenir... »

Folle.

Elle l'était déjà.

Le mot se bloqua dans sa gorge. Sa voix ne fut plus qu'une suite de mots étranglés alors qu'elle concluait faiblement :

« Tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fatiguée, si fatiguée. Ne pas céder. Être forte. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus. Elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un la prenne dans ses bras. N'importe-qui. Elle allait s'effondrer. Bientôt. Ses dernières défenses étaient tombées dès l'instant où elle avait entendu la voix de Kurt. Elle avait besoin qu'il sût l'état de détresse dans lequel elle se trouvait. Kurt l'avait toujours considérée avec un recul qui virait parfois à l'examen froid et calculateur. Personne d'autre n'avait cette attitude vis-à-vis d'elle. Santana bouillonnait, Brittany rassurait, Rachel hésitait, Sam attendait, Puck se précipitait, Mike observait, Tina considérait, Finn se perdait, Blaine aidait, Mercedes s'impatientait, Artie souriait...

Kurt décortiquait. Il n'était pas dupe. Il jugeait, il examinait. Mercedes scrutait de même, mais avec un désarroi teinté de déception. Kurt était froid et sec. Il n'estimait pas Quinn. Il ne la méprisait pas non plus. C'était... C'était l'attitude d'un observateur extérieur. On aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait jamais adressé la parole à Quinn. On aurait pu croire que pour lui, elle était la même étrangère qu'au début du lycée. Il ne prenait pas de pincettes avec elle. Il n'avait pas peur. Il ne ressentait pas non plus une quelconque impatience ou frustration. Il avait tort. Parfois. Souvent. Mais il ne sortait jamais de ce rôle particulier.

Alors il comprendrait. Il comprendrait si Quinn s'effondrait sous ses yeux. Il ne s'étonnerait pas de cette soudaine émotivité, comme le ferait Finn. Son but premier ne serait pas de la réconforter, au contraire de Sam. Il ne s'impatienterait pas devant les motivations nébuleuses de Quinn, à l'inverse de Puck.

Il serait lui-même. Il serait Kurt.

Mais Quinn... Quinn avait l'habitude de se contenir. Précipitamment, elle entreprit de ramasser les morceaux d'elle-même qui s'éparpillaient à ses pieds. Elle s'effritait et elle se colmata prestement, malgré toutes les fissures qui se formaient,. Peu importait leur nombre. Peu importait leur apparition de plus en plus rapide et évidente. Elle s'efforça de rester concentrée. Elle essaya de s'oublier... Elle essaya de se dire que tout n'allait pas bien, mais que pour autant tout n'allait pas mal. C'était faux, c'était complètement faux. Mais comme Santana l'avait déjà fait remarqué, Quinn était la reine lorsqu'il s'agissait de se mentir à elle-même.

Kurt avait légèrement penché la tête sur le côté pour manifester son incrédulité. Ses yeux délavés dévisagèrent la blonde sans ciller pendant un long moment, puis il murmura avec une ombre de sourire :

« On ne va pas faire comme si nous étions des amis de longue date, si ? Je suis là pour discuter, bien sûr... mais pas pour faire semblant d'autre chose. Tu ne parleras jamais de ce que tu ressens avec quelqu'un comme moi. Pourquoi commencer maintenant ? »

Les pupilles de Quinn se perdirent un instant dans l'obscurité. Elles revinrent péniblement sur Kurt. Même séparés par un écran, elle avait du mal à soutenir son regard scrutateur, presque impertinent.

« Je ne sais plus ce que je suis censée faire ou non, laissa-t-elle échapper.

- Eh bien alors je vais te le rappeler... Tu... Tu ne te confesses auprès de personne. Tu n'avoues pas de faiblesse. Tu te tais et tu observes. C'est ce que tu fais. C'est ainsi que tu t'es comportée pendant toute l'année qui vient de s'écouler... et avant, même. »

Un sourire absent vint soulever la commissure des lèvres gercées de Quinn. Les fissures s'élargissaient. Elle n'avait pas assez de force pour toutes les faire disparaître. Alors, elle murmura presque avec impuissance :

« C'est vrai... Pourquoi est-ce que je fais tout ça d'ailleurs ? »

Kurt secoua lentement la tête.

« J'aimerais bien le savoir. »

Quinn hésita un instant puis, d'une voix frissonnante, déclara :

« Et si je te disais que j'ai peur mais que je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu me croirais ? Est-ce que tu me penserais capable de cela ? »

Le regard de Kurt pétilla, rassurant par sa familiarité.

« Ce que je pense, Quinn, c'est que depuis le tout début, tu es la plus terrifiée d'entre nous... Seulement, tu le caches tellement bien que personne ne s'en doutera jamais à moins que tu n'acceptes de te dévoiler...

- Je ne suis pas terrifiée... » protesta Quinn, et elle sentit l'inutilité de cette réplique dès qu'elle lui échappa.

Kurt se contenta de la lorgner d'un air égal.

« J'ai juste... s'obstina-t-elle. J'ai juste _peur_, d'accord ? Comme tout le monde... »

Et tout en parlant, elle comprit avec clarté qu'aucun des deux ne la croyait.

« Si on réagissait tous comme toi à chaque fois que la peur entrait en jeu, répliqua Kurt, le monde serait à feu et à sang. Ce n'est pas juste de la _peur_. Pas au sens commun du terme en tout cas. »

Se sentant saisie par un agacement paradoxal, Quinn leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as dit que tu ne ferais pas semblant d'être mon ami.

- Et c'est justement ce que je ne suis pas en train de faire, fit remarquer Kurt. Je suis un observateur objectif. Et tu ne veux pas discuter de Rachel avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors conversons en usant de phrases vagues et nébuleuses. »

Quinn secoua la tête.

« Tu es peut-être la dernière personne à qui je parle... » constata-t-elle à mi-voix.

Et elle se tut. C'était le maximum qu'elle pouvait faire.

Non...

Plus. Elle pouvait faire plus.

Sa bouche refusa de s'ouvrir.

Kurt l'observa attentivement alors que son attention se perdait dans les ombres de la grotte. Elle releva les yeux, se heurta au regard limpide du garçon. Soudain, avant de se raviser, avant de revenir à ses vieilles habitudes, elle chuchota avec fièvre :

« Il peut m'arriver quelque-chose à tout instant. Même... même là... _maintenant_. C'est pareil pour n'importe-lequel d'entre nous. J'espère juste... que Tina va bien. Mais... é-écoute-moi, d'accord ?... Si tu pouvais oublier un instant que nous n'avons jamais été amis... Si tu pouvais oublier une seconde que ta considération pour moi ne va pas au-delà de l'indifférence... Je crois que cela me ferait du bien... S'il-te-plaît, Kurt... »

Le garçon plissa les yeux, la dévisageant avec curiosité. De la même façon que la voix fébrile de Quinn trahissait son état avancé d'épuisement, le teint blafard du jeune homme en disait long sur son agitation.

Ils se comprenaient. Quinn réalisa qu'ils se comprenaient. Elle avait vu juste. Kurt était ce dont elle avait besoin. Kurt était...

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? murmura celui-ci d'une voix traînante.

- Je ne sais pas... avoua Quinn. Je ne sais pas comment-...

- Oui, c'est vrai... l'interrompit Kurt en feignant le dédain. Tu as toujours eu une conception un peu tordue des relations humaines. Je ne t'en veux pas. On ne peut pas avoir l'excellence et la sociabilité. On ne peut pas être moi. »

Quinn fit mine de le fusiller du regard. Ses yeux flamboyèrent à peine.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, Kurt... souffla-t-elle. Et peut-être que tu ne m'entendras plus jamais le dire mais... je suis contente de pouvoir te parler. Je suis contente de pouvoir te parler... même si aucun de nous ne sait quoi dire... »

Kurt fronça les sourcils et sa moue faussement désinvolte se volatilisa. Son expression s'adoucit l'espace de quelques secondes et Quinn crut que son cœur allait exploser. Non... Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait... Elle ne voulait pas de la compassion de Kurt... Elle ne voulait pas de tout cet éventail d'émotions qu'il ne lui accordait jamais en temps normal.

Ses pensées se mélangèrent. Elle n'était plus très sûre qu'elles eussent un quelconque sens...

« Tu sais quand j'ai su que tu étais amoureuse de Rachel ? Ou plutôt... Quand j'ai commencé à m'en douter ? »

La question de Kurt, bien que posée sur un ton presque nostalgique, avait été brusque. Quinn revint brutalement à elle et lorgna le garçon avec désarroi. La douceur de son expression avait disparu.

« Est-ce que tu as envie de le savoir ? » demanda-t-il encore.

Quinn ne trouva pas la force de dire oui. Ni de dire non. Kurt la considéra sans mot dire. Il finit par murmurer, sans cesser de la contempler avec attention :

« Quand je me suis rendu compte que tu faisais n'importe-quoi pour elle.

- Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour Rachel... murmura machinalement Quinn.

- Je ne sais pas... se contenta de répondre Kurt. Peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que j'entends par là... »

Face à l'expression déstabilisée de la blonde, il reprit :

« Rachel t'a toujours fait faire n'importe-quoi... Depuis le début. Que ce soit des choses bien ou des choses mal. Beaucoup de bruits ont couru sur toi au lycée, pendant ces quatre années. Cependant, s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle tout le monde parvenait à se mettre d'accord, c'est que tu étais frigide, froide... Quand tu étais capitaine des pompom-girls, la douleur de ceux que tu persécutais te faisait à peine ciller. Et bien après, quand tu t'es teint les cheveux en rose, il t'a fallu littéralement une semaine avant de croiser mon regard. Et même à cet instant-là, il n'y avait rien que du vide au fond de tes yeux. »

Il secoua la tête, une vague expression incrédule plaqué sur le visage à l'évocation de cette période.

« Mais Rachel... reprit-il d'une voix lente. Rachel te faisait sortir de tes gonds. Tout le temps. De toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Avant que tu ne commences à t'en moquer, dès les premières semaines de la première année, tu ne te défoulais sur personne. Ça a été ta première victime. Et elle est restée ta victime préférée. Progressivement aussi, plus le temps passait et moins elle était touchée par tes brimades. D'autres élèves avaient eu une évolution semblable... Moi, par exemple... Je m'y étais habitué. Et toi, tu te contentais de poursuivre, avec plus ou moins de satisfaction. Pour la forme, presque... Pour la beauté du geste, dirais-je même... »

Cette expression donna envie à Quinn de grincer des dents. Son estomac se retourna. A l'air mitigé de Kurt, elle comprit que le garçon partageait son sentiment. Cependant, après un dernier froncement de nez, il reprit :

« Mais la première fois que tu t'es aperçue que tu _indifférais_ Rachel... Tu as aussitôt redoublé d'efforts et d'inventivité pour lui arracher des réactions, que ce soit de la colère ou simplement une preuve de ses faiblesses. Bon, évidemment, on peut objecter et trouver une autre excuse. La pression, par exemple. Tu voulais te maintenir au sommet... Tu voulais te sentir puissante pour compenser le quelconque manque de confiance en toi qui te rongeait... Soit. Mais même avec cela, cela ne justifiait pas la façon dont Rachel te touchait. La façon dont ses réactions se répercutaient sur toi. Au début du lycée, elle a fait de toi une fille sans pitié, une machine dédaigneuse... Je dirais presque un monstre si je ne savais pas que tu vaux mieux que cela... Tu n'as jamais rabaissé quelqu'un avec plus d'application... Rachel était le centre de toutes tes attentions... Même si c'était à travers la haine que tu lui manifestais. Même si c'était pour lui faire du mal. Je ne sais pas si tu l'aimais déjà à l'époque... Tu ne me le diras sans doute jamais... Mais l'amour est un concept bien vague, non ? Et puis... qui disait qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine, déjà ?... Bien sûr, après tu as continué à faire n'importe-quoi pour elle. Tu as continué à être influencé par ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle faisait. Rachel est la seule capable de te faire perdre tes moyens ainsi. Tout le monde a toujours été d'accord : tu es froide, tu es égoïste, tu es égocentrique... mais Rachel n'a cessé d'être l'exception. Là où les garçons n'ont cessé de se plaindre de ton comportement imperturbable, là où Puck te disait trop coincée, là où Finn te voyait comme l'insensible qui l'avait trompé, là où Sam te reprochait de ne penser à personne d'autre qu'à toi... Au milieu de tout cela, il y a toujours eu Rachel. Rachel t'a toujours fait ressentir des choses. Elle t'a toujours fait paraître _vivante_. N'est-ce pas elle que tu as giflé au bal de promo ? Alors que tu n'as jamais levé la main sur personne, en-dehors des moments où tu te devais de te comporter en capitaine des Cheerios ? Alors que ton arme fétiche, ça a toujours été les mots ? Tu sais, Rachel m'a parlé de ce moment... Elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi tu t'es excusée presque immédiatement après l'avoir frappée. J'avais du mal à le croire lorsqu'elle me l'a raconté... Quand elle m'a expliqué que tu lui avais dit « Je suis si désolée » cinq secondes à peine après ton geste, j'ai pensé qu'elle avait mal estimé le temps... Cela aurait voulu dire que tu n'avais pas voulu nuire volontairement. Cela aurait voulu dire que tu avais changé et que l'impact que Rachel avait sur toi n'était plus le même. Tu voulais qu'elle te remarque, tu le voulais d'une façon ou d'une autre et si la violence et la brutalité étaient toujours ton mode de fonctionnement, maintenant tu en éprouvais du remord en permanence. Je crois que ce moment dans les toilettes du lycée... C'est un de ces moments qui a permis à Rachel de rester intimement convaincue qu'au fond de toi, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Que tu n'es pas celle que l'on avait épinglée comme la reine des glaces. Enfin... tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ? Rachel te fait faire n'importe-quoi. Tout le monde n'a cessé de se plaindre de ton égoïsme et du vide que tu cachais au fond de toi... Mais Rachel a toujours été la personne qui te faisait paraître tout sauf égoïste et vide... _Rachel..._Quand j'ai compris que tu étais amoureuse d'elle, j'ai réalisé que tu évoluais en fonction d'elle. D'abord incapable de comprendre et ne désirant pas comprendre, tu as été cette adolescente méprisante et mauvaise... Puis, tu as oscillé, entre bons et mauvais moments... Mais toujours, au centre, il y a eu Rachel... Je ne l'ai pas réalisé sur le coup. Cela fait depuis peu que le puzzle prend enfin un sens, Quinn... Mais tu es la personne la plus mesurée, la plus calculatrice, la plus prudente et la plus sournoise que je connaisse... Or, il n'y a qu'une seule personne capable de te faire partir en vrille... et c'est elle. Il n'y a qu'elle. »

Il se tut et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, jaugea la blonde d'un air prudent. Elle ne dit rien et le silence se prolongea pendant de longues secondes. L'absence d'expressivité de son visage se trahissait dans ses yeux, qui bouillonnaient désespérément.

« Si cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure... finit-elle par chuchoter, soupirant avec lassitude.

- Ça ne se voit pas comme le nez au milieu de la figure, dit aussitôt Kurt. C'est bien ça le problème... ou le bon côté ? Tout dépend comment tu vois les choses. »

Quinn le détailla un instant, mutique, puis murmura avec abattement :

« Je ne sais pas justement... si c'est une bonne chose... Je me le répétais encore il y a avait à peine quelques jours... Mais... _c'était une erreur._ »

Elle disait oui. Elle avouait. Kurt jugeait, soupesait, fouinait... S'il mettait moins de sentiments dans ses commérages que Mercedes, il n'en restait pas moins un concierge de première classe. Mais il n'émettrait pas de critiques à ce propos. Il ne lui demanderait pas ce qu'il en était des garçons avec lesquels elle était sortie. Au contraire de Puck... Il ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir jouer les cachottières _à ce point_ pendant que lui défiait McKinley par sa singularité. Comme Santana...

Quinn se rendit confusément compte qu'elle avait moins peur. Se confesser, ce n'était plus la fin. De quoi ? Cela n'avait pas grande importance. Kurt la rassurait par sa royale indifférence, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

« Tu dois être prête. C'est tout. Tu n'es pas obligée de te précipiter. Tu n'es obligée à rien.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ''être prête'' ? demanda aussitôt Quinn avec une pointe de frustration dans la voix. Quand on sait que ce qui nous attend c'est le _néant_... comment est-ce qu'on peut ''être prête'' ? »

Kurt resta silencieux. Quinn détourna les yeux.

« Tu en es bien sûre ? » entendit-elle le garçon demander après un long moment de silence bourdonnant.

Elle reporta son attention sur Kurt, légèrement déstabilisée. Le garçon la fixait d'un œil perçant...

« Si je ne me trompe, il y a peu tu croyais encore dur comme fer que te réfugier dans ton éternel silence était la solution... Alors... pourquoi ne reconsidérerais-tu pas ce que tu attends de Rachel ? »

Tout en disant cela, Kurt pencha la tête sur le côté, la lorgnant avec plus d'insistance encore.

« Si tu savais à quel point elle t'admire, murmura-t-il. Si tu savais à quel point elle rêve de toi comme amie...

- Je ne peux pas être son amie, répliqua l'autre. Cela n'aurait pas de sens.

- Continue donc te le répéter si cela te permet de le croire, Quinn... »

Quinn fronça les sourcils et déchirée, elle souffla :

« Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Quand je saurais qu'à côté il y a Finn et-...

- Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas Finn... la coupa Kurt. Ils ne sont plus ensemble. Et si Rachel revient vers lui, ce sera plus par habitude que par passion. Le mensonge de Finn n'a été que le début de la fin pour eux. Cela ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Rachel va se rendre compte de choses dont elle ne s'était pas aperçue avant... ou qu'elle a préféré ignorer jusque-là. Mais dans le présent, maintenant... elle est libre. Si tu n'es pas prête à t'assumer, n'y va pas. Mais si ce que tu n'arrives pas à assumer, c'est que ce soit _elle_ plutôt que n'importe-qui d'autre, alors tu es libre de te retenir... mais à quoi bon ? Si tu veux mon avis, cela équivaut à de la lâcheté.

- Et selon toi, demanda âprement Quinn, je ne suis pas une lâche ? »

Kurt ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules. A toi de me le prouver, semblait dire son regard scrutateur.

« Ce que je crois moi, c'est que tu es tétanisée, poursuivit-il après un moment de flottement. Tétanisée par le pouvoir que les autres peuvent avoir sur toi, mais plus encore par l'effet qu'elle a _déjà_ sur toi. Je ne sais pas si tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre... en-dehors de Brittany et Santana je veux dire. Pas à quelqu'un de ta famille, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup... »

Il esquissa un sourire un peu désabusé, avant d'ajouter :

« Je ne vois pas qui au Glee Club aurait pu constitué une personne suffisamment de confiance pour que tu aies daigné en parler... Mais depuis que je te connais, tu ne cesses de me surprendre, Quinn... Alors qui sait ? »

La blonde soutint son regard inquisiteur.

« Rachel ne t'aime peut-être pas... reprit le garçon. Mais toi, tu l'aimes... Le pire que tu peux avoir en retour, c'est le cœur brisé. Pas si terrible que ça, si tu veux mon avis, non ? Il y a bien plus horrible.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je pourrais... je ne sais pas... me retrouver coincée dans une grotte peuplée de créatures anthropophages. »

Le garçon soupira.

« _...Quinn.  
><em>

_- Kurt._ » répondit-elle, singeant son ton sévère.

Quelque-chose comme un sourire apparut sur le visage blême du garçon.

...

...

...

« San... On pourrait peut-être s'arrêter. »

La brune continua de marcher d'un bon pas, tirant la blonde à sa suite.

« Je crois qu'on s'est assez éloignées. Si on va trop loin, on pourrait se perdre ou tomber sur d'autres monstres... »

Santana relâcha finalement sa prise. Brittany se frotta le poignet, lorgnant les marques rouges laissées par les ongles de sa copine, puis elle se laissa glisser le long de la roche, s'asseyant dans un coin. Santana s'arrêta mais ne cessa pas de lui tourner le dos.

Elles tendirent l'oreille.

D'après le silence qui leur répondit, elles semblaient hors de danger pour le moment.

Santana se retourna finalement. Elle croisa le regard voilé de Brittany et machinalement, serra la mâchoire.

« Ce n'est pas grave, San... murmura aussitôt la pétillante blonde. Ne crois pas que je t'en veux.

- Je sais que tu ne m'en veux pas, gronda l'autre. Et de toute façon, je m'en fiche. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Brittany détourna les yeux.

« Tu aurais fait pareil à ma place. » ajouta Santana en la contemplant à la dérobée.

_..._

_..._

_Un pas devant l'autre.  
><em>

_Un pas après l'autre.  
><em>

_C'était tout ce qu'elle avait à faire.  
><em>

_Les yeux rivés au sol, elle se mit à compter.  
><em>

_Un, deux, trois...  
><em>

_Son casier était droit devant.  
><em>

_Quatre, cinq, six, se-...  
><em>

_« Woop woop, Lopez ! »  
><em>

_Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard goguenard d'un footballeur qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir rencontré auparavant.  
><em>

_« Alors comme ça on aime bien brouter ? » s'exclama-t-il et ses camarades s'esclaffèrent alors qu'il se retournait pour taper dans les mains qui s'offraient à lui.  
><em>

_Santana serra les poings et ignora la chaleur qui venait de monter à ses oreilles.  
><em>

_Elle fixa son regard devant elle, ignorant les paires d'yeux qui la suivaient avec insistance.  
><em>

_Sept, huit, neuf, dix...  
><em>

_« Pas étonnant qu'elle ait voulu être notre capitaine... Combien de fois elle a dû en profiter pour nous reluquer dans les vestiaires... » entendit-elle chuchoter avec dégoût.  
><em>

_Ce n'était pas nouveau. Elle s'y habituerait. Cela commençait à venir. Elle le sentait.  
><em>

_Droit devant... Son casier était droit devant.  
><em>

_Des sifflements lui furent adressés alors qu'un nouveau groupe de footballeurs lui passait devant. Toutes les répliques salées et moqueuses dont elle avait le secret lui restèrent en travers de la gorge. Tant pis. La prochaine fois. Demain... Elle répondrait demain...  
><em>

_« Eh ben, Lopez, rugit un autre garçon. Ça fait quoi de pouvoir regarder sous toutes les jupes des filles quand elles font la pyramide ? T'en as de la chance, dis donc ! »  
><em>

_Santana serra les dents à s'en briser la mâchoire. Elle ne chercha pas du regard celui qui venait de lui adresser cette remarque effrontée. Elle n'aurait de toute façon pas eu le courage de lui faire face.  
><em>

_Voilà, son casier...  
><em>

_Elle n'avait qu'à dépasser ce groupe d'élèves de première année pour l'atteindre.  
><em>

_Même les plus jeunes l'effrayaient à présent... Elle se sentit pathétique. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Ce n'était pas parce-qu'elle les écrasait sous son talon qu'ils arrêteraient de penser ce qu'ils pensaient...  
><em>

_Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'elle s'efforçait de composer le code de son casier. Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. D'autres quolibets et remarques retentirent entre-temps. Elle fit de son mieux pour les ignorer.  
><em>

_Et ce n'était que le deuxième jour...  
><em>

_Quand elle y pensait, elle avait la sale envie de vomir.  
><em>

_La porte de son casier poussa un grincement plaintif alors qu'elle l'ouvrait à la volée.  
><em>

_« Hey ! » claironna une voix à côté d'elle.  
><em>

_Elle jeta un regard de côté à la pétillante blonde qui lui souriait, radieuse, comme toujours. La seule chose qui la trahissait, c'étaient les poches qu'elle arborait sous les yeux.  
><em>

_« Salut... » murmura Santana.  
><em>

_Incapable de regarder Brittany plus longtemps en face, elle entreprit de ranger ses affaires.  
><em>

_« Après l'entraînement de cet après-midi, lui glissa Brittany avec un sourire, on peut aller chez moi si tu veux. Mon père fait des crêpes. »  
><em>

_Santana acquiesça d'un air absent et fourra les livres dans son sac avec plus d'empressement.  
><em>

_« Ça me plairait beaucoup, Britt... » dit-elle en souriant faiblement.  
><em>

_Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que la blonde la détaillait. On pouvait deviner qu'elle était anxieuse à la façon dont elle se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre. Elle était incapable de tenir en place.  
><em>

_« San... J'ai une idée. » dit-elle brusquement.  
><em>

_Santana se tourna vers elle, osant tout juste la regarder dans les yeux.  
><em>

_« On pourrait parler au Glee Club... lui souffla Brittany avec un sourire. Et tout le monde ferait comme pour Kurt l'année dernière. Ce serait chouette. En tout cas mieux que d'avoir à subir tout ça toute seule. »  
><em>

_Santana se fit violence pour lever les yeux au ciel et répliquer avec aplomb :  
><em>

_« Je ne subis rien du tout. Et ne rêve pas. Kurt, c'est Kurt. Moi, c'est moi. Je suis bénie par les dieux si aucun d'eux m'apprécie suffisamment pour appeler le SAMU le jour où ils me voient m'étouffer avec un Breadstick. »  
><em>

_Le sourire rassurant de Brittany se fana. Ses grands yeux bleus pétillèrent alors qu'elle déclarait :  
><em>

_« Tu sous-estimes le Glee Club... Tout le monde t'aime là-bas... Ils nous aideront si on le leur demande.  
><em>

_- Nous n'allons pas leur demander de nous aider, gronda Santana, la fusillant du regard. Je me débrouille très bien toute seule. Je suis assez forte pour... tout ça.  
><em>

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes de me mentir quand tu n'arrives même pas à te mentir à toi-même ? » demanda Brittany avec tristesse.  
><em>

_Un sifflement retentit soudain derrière elles. Elles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Le garçon qui avait sifflé s'arrêta un instant devant elles en riant.  
><em>

_« Un plan à trois, ça vous dit ? leur lança-t-il. Ou je pourrais juste vous regarder... Comme vous voulez... »  
><em>

_Il les gratifia d'un sourire graveleux.  
><em>

_« Non merci, dit Brittany avec un simple sourire.  
><em>

_- Vraiment ? Vous êtes sûres ? »  
><em>

_Il indiqua Santana d'une main désinvolte.  
><em>

_« Tu veux pas que je baise ta copine ? Ça la fera sûrement changer d'avis sur les mecs ! »  
><em>

_Il parlait si fort que plusieurs têtes se retournèrent sur son passage. En cet instant, Santana aurait voulu être une petite souris pour pouvoir se terrer dans son casier.  
><em>

_A côté d'elle, Brittany inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, lorgnant le garçon en silence.  
><em>

_« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire.  
><em>

_Elle souriait toujours. L'autre s'esclaffa encore, vraisemblablement très fier de lui.  
><em>

_« T'es bouchée ou quoi ? Je viens de dire que je pourrais me la taper... Tu vois, histoire de la rendre normale ! »  
><em>

_Santana eut l'impression que toutes ses tripes se retournaient.  
><em>

_Le regard de Brittany avait viré au bleu électrique. Sans se départir de son sourire, elle s'avança vers le garçon.  
><em>

_« Oh... alors toi aussi, t'es intéressée ? » demanda-t-il avec un nouveau rire.  
><em>

_La jeune fille le lorgna de la tête aux pieds. Son regard flamboya.  
><em>

_Elle mit toute la force dans le coup de poing qu'elle lui asséna à la mâchoire. Un craquement résonna dans le silence abasourdi du couloir. Quelques filles étouffèrent un cri. D'autres garçons poussèrent des exclamations légèrement moqueuses à l'intention de Brittany, qu'ils n'avaient jamais prise au sérieux.  
><em>

_La pétillante blonde frappa de nouveau le garçon. Il se courba avec un hoquet, pris au dépourvu par la force du coup. Anticipant le mouvement qu'il esquissait pour l'attraper, Brittany le saisit par les épaules et lui donna un coup de genou bien placé. L'élève s'écroula avec un cri, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.  
><em>

_« Mademoiselle Pierce ! » tonna quelqu'un.  
><em>

_Brittany leva le bras pour frapper de nouveau l'élève qui se protégeait tant bien que mal de ses mains.  
><em>

_« MADEMOISELLE PIERCE ! »  
><em>

_Presque à contre-cœur, elle stoppa son geste et se tourna vers Mr. Figgins, qui, fort commodément, venait d'apparaître à l'angle du couloir.  
><em>

_« Je ne tolérerai pas ce genre de comportement belliqueux dans mon établissement ! Dans mon bureau ! _Tout de suite ! _»  
><em>

_Brittany jeta un dernier regard vide au garçon étendu par-terre, puis tournant son attention vers Santana, la gratifia d'un sourire mi-doux, mi-fataliste.  
><em>

_« A tout à l'heure, San... » murmura-t-elle en emboîtant le pas au directeur.  
><em>

_Elle paraissait toujours aussi calme. Seules ses iris figées trahissaient son véritable état d'esprit. Santana la regarda disparaître à l'angle du couloir, stupéfaite. Devant elle, quelques élèves s'étaient précipités pour aider le garçon à se traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie._

...

...

...

« Sam ?

- Gné ?

- Combien j'ai de doigts ?

- Douze.

- _Sérieusement._

- Trois. »

Puck fronça les sourcils et se penchant, enroula un bras autour des épaules de Sam pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Le blond se releva en chancelant et jeta un regard inquiet au-dessus de lui.

« Je me suis débarrassé de toutes celles que je pouvais... murmura-t-il. Mais si ça se trouve, d'autres vont venir.

- Tant qu'on fait pas de bruit, ça devrait pas poser de problème, dit Puck.

- Alors vous êtes tous tombés, hein ? Donc, tu ne sais pas du tout où sont les autres... »

Puck croisa les bras.

« Je sais où est Anderson en tout cas... marmonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? bredouilla Sam. Où ? »

Le garçon à la crête secoua la tête avant d'indiquer le vide à sa gauche.

« Penche-toi. » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Sam le regarda d'un air perplexe, puis, se retenant toujours à son ami, s'exécuta. Le rai lumineux de son casque éclaira une forme inanimée, en contrebas, étendue en travers d'une plateforme semblable à celle sur laquelle Puck et Sam se trouvaient. Blaine était face contre terre et le rayon de sa lampe était bloqué par la roche.

« Il est... vivant au moins ? » demanda Sam avec inquiétude.

Puck haussa les épaules.

« Bien sûr qu'il l'est. C'est comme les cafards... c'est coriace. »

Sam s'éloigna du vide en frissonnant.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de me rasseoir... dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Ok. Je vais t'aider. »

Puck guida Sam jusqu'au sol. Le blond s'assit péniblement en tailleur et enfouit la tête dans ses mains.

« Je me sens con... marmonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il va advenir de Rachel maintenant ? »

Puck fronça le nez et s'installa à côté de lui.

« Tu lui as dit de s'enfuir ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- A ton avis, elle t'a écoutée ?

- J'ai eu le temps de voir qu'elle tournait les talons... Mais je n'en sais pas plus...

- Il faut juste qu'elle se cache dans un coin et qu'elle ne fasse pas de bruit. Ça suffira. »

La voix pleine de tension de Puck trahissait cependant son inquiétude.

« Et... les autres ? demanda Sam en relevant la tête pour le fixer de ses yeux gris. On a Blaine... mais Tina ? et Mike ? et Quinn ? »

Puck détourna la tête.

« Je sais pas... grommela-t-il. On était poursuivis et... on s'est juste ramassés comme des merdes.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'il y avait le vide ensuite. J'étais tellement occupé à m'enfuir que je ne l'ai pas vu non plus. »

Mais ils avaient tous les deux la nausée. L'impuissance dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus désespérant. La frustration était perceptible dans le regard orageux de Puck. D'une main nerveuse, il se mit à jouer avec le piolet qu'il avait réussi à garder malgré sa chute.

« T'es sûr que tu t'es cogné nulle-part ? demanda-t-il en jetant un regard à Sam.

- Le casque a amorti le choc... dit le blond. Enfin je crois... Et puis... ce n'était pas très haut, si ? Enfin... C'est l'impression que j'ai eu... »

Puck hocha la tête. Ils retombèrent dans le silence. Sam contempla son camarade du coin de l'œil, l'air morne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

- Je sais pas... » grommela Puck.

Sam se retourna et la lumière de son casque se heurta aussitôt à la paroi rocheuse. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire.

« On devrait sauter pour rejoindre Blaine, dit-il.

- Je sais pas, » répéta Puck.

Sam lui jeta un regard de côté.

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? » demanda-t-il d'un air vigilant.

Puck haussa les épaules.

« C'est le dernier de mes soucis... grogna-t-il.

- Il est peut-être dans un sale état... dit Sam. Il s'est peut-être cassé un truc... ou pire.

- Ouaip. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« _Puck_. Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Le moment de quoi ?

- De le détester.

- Je le déteste pas. J'en ai juste rien à foutre. »

Sam croisa les bras et jeta un regard soucieux au vide qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

« On ne doit pas faire ça, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas bien. Même si on ne l'aime pas, on doit l'aider. C'est la moindre des choses.

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire.

- Pourtant tu ne fais rien. »

Ils s'entre-regardèrent. Puck avait la mâchoire serré.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse n'importe-quoi ?... _Encore ?_ demanda-t-il d'un ton âpre. Eh ben vas-y. Mais sans moi.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe-quoi. On va juste rejoindre Blaine pour voir si tout va bien.

- Eh ben personnellement j'en ai pas grand-choser à carrer. Je suis plus inquiet pour Tina, Quinn et Mike.

- Mais ils ne sont pas avec nous.

- C'est justement pour ça que je m'inquiète pour eux. »

Sam secoua la tête et détourna les yeux.

« Je sais que tu es en colère, Puck. »

Cela arracha un ricanement à l'autre.

« Tu ne sais rien.

- Je sais que tu es en colère, répéta Sam d'une voix décidée. Et je sais que tu fais tous les efforts possibles pour garder ton calme. Mais essaye de penser comme il faut, d'accord ? Quand tu m'as dit de rester avec Rachel, je l'ai fait parce-que ça paraissait être la chose à faire. Et maintenant... à ton avis... c'est quoi la chose à faire ? »

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

« Attendre, répondit Puck à mi-voix. Attendre et réfléchir. On pourra toujours aller chercher Warbler après.

- On ne sait pas dans quel état il est. On ne doit pas trop tarder. »

Sam tapota le sac qu'il avait emporté dans sa chute.

« On a de quoi le soigner, Puck, ajouta-t-il.

- Ouaip. »

Puck ne le regardait plus, sondant le vide d'un œil vitreux. Sam se demanda s'il ne s'était pas cogné en tombant. Le comportement du garçon était trop étrange pour ne pas être alarmant.

En vérité, c'était la façon que Puck avait de paniquer. Il n'en montrait rien mais il n'en menait pas large. Il ne savait littéralement pas quoi faire. Quelques instants plus tôt, il était encore avec Quinn, Mike, Blaine et Tina. A présent, il se retrouvait avec Sam et aucun d'eux ne pouvait garantir à l'autre que Rachel était en sécurité là où elle était.

Alors Blaine pouvait bien tomber dans le coma... Blaine pouvait bien se vider de son sang en contrebas...

Quelle putain d'importance cela avait-il ?

Soudain, des tapotements retentirent au-dessus d'eux. Puck agrippa machinalement le bras de Sam. Ils se figèrent. D'un regard, ils se firent signe de ne pas bouger. Cependant, Sam ne manqua pas de baisser les yeux sur leurs deux piolets.

Des ricanements se firent entendre. Sam dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit.

Les bêtes passèrent devant eux, pareilles à des araignées. Sous l'éclat des lampes des deux garçons, leurs crânes luisirent et leurs yeux aveugles prirent une teinte cadavérique répugnante.

Puck serra les dents. Sam voulut remuer mais l'autre l'agrippa avec plus de force. Ils restèrent là, paralysés, à observer les quelques bêtes qui leur passaient devant en reniflant l'air autour d'elles. Lorsque la dernière eut disparu, ils s'autorisèrent un mouvement de tête pour échanger un regard égaré. Une expression alarmée sur le visage, Sam murmura brusquement « _Blaine._ » du bout des lèvres.

Le cœur de Puck rata un battement.

Sans réfléchir, il attrapa son piolet et le balança à sa gauche. L'outil disparut dans le vide et il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour que le premier claquement retentisse. Ensuite, ce fut toute une série de bruits métalliques qui résonnèrent alors que le piolet chutait dans le gouffre, rebondissant contre les parois irrégulières. Les bêtes s'éloignèrent en ricanant, suivant le bruit produit par l'objet alors qu'il continuait de descendre dans les entrailles de la grotte.

Puck tourna de nouveau la tête vers Sam et avec un sourire frustré, grogna :

« Voilà. Un piolet en moins. »

Sam le dévisagea.

« Maintenant... on attend et on réfléchit, répéta le garçon à la crête d'un air mauvais. Sinon, la prochaine fois, on devra balancer notre sac. »

...

...

...

« Kurt ?

- Hm ? »

Elle sourit faiblement.

« Je crois que je suis en train de m'assoupir... » murmura-t-elle.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils d'un air soucieux.

Quinn avait rassemblé toutes les affaires qui traînaient autour d'elle et s'était repliée derrière une large stalagmite, le sac posé bien sagement à côté d'elle, le dos appuyé contre la roche. Elle sentait que ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Je suis tombée... reprit-elle d'une voix frissonnante. Enfin, j'étais avec Puck, Mike, Blaine et Tina... et on est tous tombés. Maintenant, j'ai vraiment mal à la tête. Je me demande si je ne me suis pas fait quelque-chose.

- Je sais que tu es fatiguée... lui dit Kurt d'un ton empressé. Mais tu ne dois pas dormir... Il ne te reste pas de la vitamine ? »

Elle retint un rire.

« J'ai déjà pris trois pastilles... Et quatre grains de café... Je ne sais pas si ça sert à grand-chose. »

Le silence retomba entre eux. Quinn raffermit sa prise autour du communicateur pour être sûre de ne pas le lâcher dans un instant d'inattention. Elle avait l'impression que l'image grisâtre de Kurt dansait devant ses yeux vitreux.

Un bon lit...

Un peu de repos...

Elle n'avait pas envie de résister.

« Ce serait dommage si je m'endormais... hein ? dit-elle avec un sourire vaguement désabusé. Cela voudrait dire que tu n'as pas servi à grand-chose. »

Elle crut entendre du bruit derrière elle. Elle retint un instant son souffle, avant de se rendre compte que c'était son dos qui glissait contre la roche, de plus en plus détendu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es proposé pour me parler au juste ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est parce-que tu n'as pas eu le choix ? Où est... Où est Mercedes ? Et Artie ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien... ? »

Kurt eut du mal à cacher la tristesse dans son ton.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était toi... dit-il. Mais... même si je l'avais su... je serais venu quand même.

- Mercedes aurait été plus appropriée, fit remarquer Quinn à mi-voix. Elle me supporte mieux... Alors pourquoi ? »

Le regard de Kurt se perdit un instant dans le vague. Il sourit d'un air absent alors qu'il répondait :

« Je crois que je te ressemble plus que je ne veux bien me l'avouer. »

Quinn fronça les sourcils avec perplexité.

« Nous sommes à mille lieux l'un de l'autre... dit-elle.

- Pas vraiment... » murmura l'autre.

Il ne développa pas. Quinn l'observa, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Mais Kurt ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'éterniser et il reprit d'une voix anxieuse :

« Mercedes va plutôt bien... Et Artie aussi... Ils sont juste... morts d'inquiétude.

- Comme tout le monde en ce moment... » compléta Quinn avec un sourire forcé.

Le communicateur lui glissa des mains. Elle le rattrapa tant bien que mal et papillonna péniblement des yeux.

« Seigneur, j'espère simplement que Tina va s'en sortir... » chuchota-t-elle.

Sa remarque laissa l'autre pensif.

« Tu sais... reprit-elle. En y pensant... tu as de la chance. Il n'y a que quand je suis fatiguée ou ivre que je suis honnête.

- Sauf que tu es sur le point de t'endormir... Ça ne m'est pas d'une grande utilité si tu veux mon avis. »

Le ton de Kurt s'était voulu sarcastique mais il ne fit pas illusion. Quinn gigota pour se redresser.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

« Je pourrais bien mourir ici avant t'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit à Rachel... Quinn s'entendit-elle souffler. Cela me correspondrait en y pensant...

- Alors... tu vas le lui dire ? »

La curiosité dans la voix de Kurt rappela à Quinn la commère qu'il avait été au lycée. Celui lui arracha un pâle sourire.

« Oui... Bien sûr. Enfin... E-Enfin je crois. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil étonné.

« Ah... ? »

Il cligna des paupières.

« Et moi qui avais préparé tout un long discours pour te convaincre... » dit-il.

Quinn essaya de se concentrer sur son image étirée en dépit de l'épuisement, de plus en plus lourd. Elle soupira.

« Mon propre entêtement a des limites... s'entendit-elle murmurer.

- C'est de passer ces quelques jours avec elle qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« C'est une bonne chose... » dit Kurt malgré tout.

La tête de Quinn dodelina légèrement. Elle se redressa aussitôt et précipitamment, demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais l'intention de me dire ?

- Pour te convaincre ? »

Elle acquiesça. Kurt haussa les épaules.

« Que tu ne vaux pas moins que n'importe-qui, que tu n'as pas à te faire souffrir inutilement, qu'il est stupide de garder quelque-chose comme ça pour toi... Des trucs bateau quoi... »

Quinn se fendit de nouveau d'un faible sourire. Elle hocha mécaniquement la tête.

« Oui, c'est vrai... J'ai déjà entendu tout ça... »

Kurt fronça le nez. Ils se turent un instant. Quinn écouta les clapotis distants qui continuaient de marteler sournoisement. Elle essaya aussi d'entendre autre chose. Mais rien. Le silence.

« Quinn ?

- Hmm ?

- Reste avec moi, d'accord ? »

Quinn reporta péniblement son attention sur le communicateur. Elle se frotta les yeux d'une main.

« Je suis là. » chuchota-t-elle.

...

...

...

Leurs mains entrelacées se balançaient entre eux. Le contemplant à la dérobée, Rachel essaya de déchiffrer l'expression qu'arborait Finn. Il oscillait entre la concentration et une émotion que la jeune fille ne parvint pas à comprendre.

Ils avançaient précautionneusement, se guidant l'un l'autre dans le couloir exigu. Finn avait essayé de se remémorer ce que la carte de la caverne indiquait, mais sa mémoire ne voulait pas coopérer. Il grommelait parfois, comme saisi d'une frustration qu'il lui était impossible de taire. Rachel lui jetait souvent des regards inquiets. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas en très bon état. Mais elle... de quoi avait-elle l'air ?

« Finn ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Il tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle.

« Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Finn la fixa. Il n'y avait rien derrière l'éclat vitreux de ses yeux.

« Je suis fatigué. » marmonna-t-il.

Le mensonge était juste derrière la danse dans la liste de ses talents. Mais Rachel pensa que ce n'était pas le moment d'insister, alors elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

Le silence se fit de nouveau entre eux. Rachel cligna frénétiquement des yeux, essayant de ne pas perdre le fil de ses pensées.

« Je suis toujours amoureux de toi... » dit brusquement Finn.

Rachel se crispa sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Enfin... bafouilla-t-il. Enfin c'est évident... Cela ne fait que quelques jours... Mais... je suis toujours amoureux de toi.

- Finn... murmura Rachel d'un air désolé.

- Et je sais aussi que tu penses qu'on ne devrait pas en parler maintenant... Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut nous arriver... Je ne pensais même pas te revoir avant que les secours nous trouvent...

- Je sais...

- Tu m'en veux encore d'avoir menti. Je suis un imbécile, je comprends. Mais je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour me racheter. »

Rachel avait du mal à suivre ce qu'il disait de sa voix fébrile. Elle sentait l'émotion du garçon dans son ton, cependant elle avait l'impression d'être à des années-lumière de lui. La main qui serrait la sienne lui paraissait étrangère. Elle se demanda un instant ce qui clochait.

_« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir de quoi je parle... Mais tu vas comprendre bientôt... » _

Elle perdit son souffle alors que les paroles de Puck lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle voulut faire un effort pour écouter Finn, mais elle se sentait comme prise au piège dans du coton.

_« Ou peut-être que tu l'as déjà compris. »_

« Tu es toujours prête à me pardonner, hein ? » demanda Finn avec désespoir.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le contempla avec égarement. Elle se fit violence pour soutenir son regard sincère.

« Je... Oui... bredouilla-t-elle. Mais-...

- Je me rachèterai... la coupa-t-il. Je ferai tout ce qu'i faire. Je ferai même plus. Tu verras.

- Finn, je-...

- J'irai à New York. Pour toi. Je trouverai quelque-chose. Je ne suis pas obligé de faire des études. Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est un travail. Comme ce que je voulais faire avec le père de Kurt. Je dirai à Puck que j'ai changé d'avis. Je sais qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.

- Finn-...

- Tu vas réussir, Rach. A Broadway, où tu veux. Tu auras ce que tu désires. Moi, je t'aiderai. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelque-chose d'extraordinaire. Après tout, moi, je ne le suis pas... extraordinaire. Si ça veut dire que je dois être Monsieur Rachel Berry, alors d'accord. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi. Ça me suffit. »

_« Tout n'est pas encore très clair, hein ? Mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur. »_

« On ira dîner le soir à Times Square... et on fera le tour de toutes les comédies musicales... Et on se baladera à Central Park le week-end.

- Finn... murmura Rachel.

- Non, écoute-moi, dit l'autre avec précipitation. Je te promets que tu auras tout ce que tu mérites... Je serai parfait. Je serai irréprochable. Je m'améliorerai et je serai digne de toi. Tu verras, la vie à New York, c'est pour moi... Je n'ai qu'à faire des efforts et-...

- Finn ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec brutalité.

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Finn la dévisagea, hébété. Alors qu'ils se faisaient face, Rachel se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le plus surpris par son éclat de voix.

« Je... Euh... » bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur leurs mains entrelacées. Machinalement, elle se dégagea. Finn resta là, les bras ballants.

« Tu as raison... dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler... Ce n'est pas du tout le moment. »

Elle se fit violence pour soutenir son regard blessé. Ah, cet air de chien battu... Elle aurait presque eu envie de gifler Finn. Elle lui en voulait.

Elle lui en voulait de la faire se sentir si coupable.

Coupable de quoi ?

De ne plus l'aimer ?

De...

_Quoi ? _

« Rachel... souffla l'autre avec douleur.

- Je ne veux plus en parler, dit Rachel avec une sécheresse qui lui lacéra l'estomac. Ça suffit, Finn. On doit se concentrer si on ne veut pas prendre de risques inconsidérés. »

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard, puis refit face au couloir. L'effort qu'il lui fallut pour mouvoir ses jambes lui parut colossal. Elles étaient soudain comme lestées de plomb. Machinalement, elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se dégager avec tant de brutalité...

Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû parler au garçon avec tant de dureté...

Peut-être... Peut-être... Peut-être...

Elle entendit le jeune homme se remettre en route derrière elle. Son pas était lourd, abattu. Il fit un effort pour la rattraper, par mesure de sécurité, par réflexe, mais ils n'arrivaient plus à se regarder dans les yeux.

Qu'est-il en train de nous arriver ?

La question se mit à tourner en boucle dans le crâne de Rachel, prenant la place des paroles lointaines de Puck.

...

...

...

Sam jeta un énième regard de côté au garçon à la crête. Celui-ci était toujours assis en tailleur, les bras croisés, imperturbable. Les sourcils froncés, il fixait la roche sombre.

Il ne valait mieux pas le déranger. La tension était perceptible dans sa posture.

« Au fait... demanda le blond. Ce que tu as dit à Rachel tout à l'heure... »

Puck tourna tout juste la tête vers lui pour le lorgner d'un air crispé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était censé signifier ? » reprit Sam, fronçant les sourcils pour feindre l'ignorance.

Puck haussa les épaules et reporta son attention devant lui.

« Pas grand-chose. » répondit-il laconiquement.

Sam le dévisagea. Toutes ces cachotteries commençaient à l'agacer...

...

...

...

« Il y a une question que je me suis toujours posé... Est-ce que tu aimais être chez les Cheerios ? »

La tête de la jeune fille s'affaissa et avec un léger bruit, le communicateur glissa sur ses genoux croisés. Le ton curieux de Kurt devint alarmé.

« Quinn ? Quinn ? »

Elle se redressa avec un hoquet. Ses yeux cherchèrent quelque-chose à quoi se raccrocher et après quelques secondes, ils se fixèrent sur le visage pixelisé qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Je ne m'endors pas... bredouilla Quinn. Je ne m'endors pas... C'est promis, Kurt... »

Avant de lever l'appareil à hauteur de son visage, elle se frotta les yeux pour les débarrasser de la fatigue qui les alourdissaient.

« Est-ce que j'aimais être chez les Cheerios ? » marmonna-t-elle d'un ton lointain.

De l'autre côté de l'écran, Kurt était crispé. Cela faisait une heure qu'il s'efforçait d'enchaîner les conversations avec Quinn et au fur et à mesure, il voyait la jeune fille décliner. Ces retrouvailles avec elle avaient un goût doux-amer.

Kurt se posait un tas de questions... Après avoir fait des hypothèses pendant toutes ces années, il pouvait enfin trouver des réponses auprès de la blonde, qui habituellement était si fermée et prudente... Mais quel était l'intérêt quand elle se trouvait dans une telle situation de danger ? Quel était l'intérêt quand Kurt avait plus envie de la rassurer que de lui tirer les vers du nez ?

Le sourire que Quinn esquissa trahit son harassement, comme tous les sourires qui étaient venus se peindre sur ses lèvres depuis le début de leur communication.

« Ça me faisait sentir... _forte..._ Je valais quelque-chose. Je valais quelque-chose aux yeux des autres filles et elles courbaient l'échine parce-que j'étais la capitaine. C'était... »

C'était un sentiment enivrant. Kurt le devina à l'expression de la jeune femme, bien qu'elle ne trouvât pas la force de terminer sa phrase.

« C'était beaucoup de pression quand même, non ? » demanda le garçon.

L'expression de Quinn se ferma, tout comme son regard, qui se figea. Elle se contenta de hocher imperceptiblement la tête. Kurt ne s'aventura pas plus loin. Il s'était toujours douté que le mot ''pression'' était indubitablement lié au nom _Fabray_. Or, il savait - tout le monde au Glee Club le savait - que la famille était un sujet épineux qu'il ne valait mieux pas aborder avec Quinn. Que l'on voulût éviter de provoquer son ire ou lui épargner une douloureuse réminiscence...

« Kurt ? »

Le jeune homme s'extirpa de ses pensées et riva son regard à l'écran, forçant un sourire sur son visage.

« Oui ? »

Quinn resta silencieuse un instant. Les secondes parurent s'écouler avec tant de lenteur que Kurt craint un instant qu'elle se fût endormie les yeux ouverts (était-ce possible ?...).

« Est-ce que tu crois que tout le Glee Club me déteste ? »

Kurt cacha sa surprise tant bien que mal. Ce n'était pas tant la question que le ton sur lequel elle avait été posée qui le surprenait. La vulnérabilité... La fragilité dans le ton de Quinn... Cela l'ulcérait.

« Non, dit-il d'un air catégorique.

- Même pas toi ? demanda Quinn avec un pauvre sourire.

- Je pense toujours que tu es une petite peste au fond de toi, murmura Kurt en feignant le dédain, mais non. Je ne pourrais pas.

- Pourquoi ? »

Il hésita un instant avant de répondre.

« On fait tous des erreurs. Tu as la sale habitude de refaire plusieurs fois la même avant de comprendre la leçon... mais tu n'en restes pas moins au même niveau que n'importe-qui. Tout le monde au Glee Club a fait des choses pas très dignes. »

Quinn essaya de déchiffrer son expression mi-décidée, mi-pensive. Elle crut deviner le fond de sa pensée.

« Santana... ? » souffla-t-elle.

L'autre acquiesça.

Ils laissèrent un moment de flottement passer entre eux.

« Et Rachel... tu crois qu'elle me déteste ? »

Elle le savait. A son expression, il comprit qu'elle le savait. Il s'empêcha de pousser un soupir frustré. C'était Quinn. Elle éprouvait toujours ce besoin de soigneusement remuer le couteau dans la plaie avant de considérer qu'elle avait assimiler ce qu'il y avait à assimiler.

« N'importe-quelle personne saine d'esprit devrait te détester... dit Kurt d'une voix lente.

- Et Rachel est saine d'esprit... compléta Quinn.

- D'un côté, oui... murmura-t-il. De l'autre, non... Il y a sûrement une partie d'elle qui continue de t'en vouloir et qui attend des explications _directes et claires_ pour pouvoir passer au-dessus de tout ce que tu lui as fait... Mais une autre partie d'elle - _la majeure partie_ - t'a pardonnée... »

Quinn le fixa un instant puis, baissant les yeux, dit avec un vague sourire :

« Elle a toujours eu le pardon trop facile...

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est restée aussi longtemps avec Finn à ton avis ? » fit remarquer Kurt avec brusquerie.

Quinn reporta son attention sur lui et le dévisagea, décontenancée. Kurt haussa les épaules, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Il est comme un frère pour moi, dit-il. Je l'aime, c'est vrai... Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je continue d'approuver sa relation avec Rachel. »

Le regard intrigué de Quinn le poussa à continuer.

« Ils pourraient encore être bien l'un pour l'autre si Finn prenait conscience de _toutes_ ses erreurs... et si Rachel arrêtait d'être si indulgente... Mais l'un et l'autre s'obstinent... Ça n'a plus aucun sens.

- Mais moi je-...

- Arrête. » la coupa Kurt.

Il y avait une pointe d'impatience dans son ton.

« Rachel n'est pas trop indulgente avec toi, poursuivit-il. Et tu n'as jamais occupé le rôle de copine. Tu n'as même jamais prétendu lui vouloir du bien. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Cesse de chercher des comparaisons... Cesse de vouloir à tout prix passer pour quelqu'un qui est pourri jusqu'à la moelle... Je ne sais pas qui t'a plantée cette idée dans le crâne mais je peux te dire que cette personne là avait tout faux. »

_Ces personnes_, rectifia Quinn bien malgré elle.

« Et puis... reprit-il avec un nouveau haussement d'épaules. Si l'on commence à philosopher sur la capacité à pardonner de Rachel... »

Il se tut, un instant pensif.

« Si on commence à remettre ça à cause, dit-il, les yeux perdus dans le vague, alors mon amitié avec elle n'a aucun sens. »

Il fronça le nez.

« C'est la personne qu'elle est, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas néfaste d'être comme ça... C'est juste... »

Il fixa de nouveau son attention sur Quinn.

« J'aurais tendance à dire que c'est dangereux dans un monde comme le nôtre. Mais on a bien vu comment son égoïsme et son égocentrisme contrebalançaient tout ça. »

Il esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, Quinn. Arrête de considérer que tu dois lui montrer ta véritable nature. Elle n'est pas aveugle. Et elle est loin d'être naïve. »

Quinn fit mine d'acquiescer.

...

...

...

Le silence.

Pesant.

Bourdonnant.

Rachel gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Parfois, elle faisait l'effort de compter ses pas. Souvent, elle oubliait et se contentait de fixer ses baskets. Elles étaient dans un sale état.

Finn continuait de marcher à côté d'elle. Il n'avait plus prononcer un mot. Le jeune homme, d'habitude si insistant et fébrile, n'avait plus que l'air d'un fantôme. Éreinté, abattu... Rachel n'aurait pu dire qu'elle avait du mal à le reconnaître. C'était faux. Elle avait déjà vu Finn se mettre dans tous ses états. Mais là... C'était différent.

Elle avait conscience que c'était Finn, Finn Hudson, celui qu'elle avait aimé si ardemment... et puis, elle avait l'impression que c'était un tout autre Finn aussi... Peut-être était-ce son propre regard qui avait changé. Elle avait l'impression de le contempler à travers les yeux d'une étrangère. Elle se sentait affreusement détachée... Bien sûr, la boule qu'elle avait au ventre était bien là. Mais c'était tout. Ce n'était pas assez. Rachel aurait dû s'en vouloir. A mort.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Mais pourquoi aurait-elle dû de toute façon ?

Le garçon aurait dû comprendre... Depuis longtemps... Rachel avait toujours été clair : New York avant Finn. New York avant n'importe-qui. New York et puis rien d'autre que New York.

_New York, New York. _

A quel moment ?

A quel moment Rachel était-elle devenue cette étrangère incapable de comprendre ses propres réactions ? Tout avait été si simple jusque-là. Elle savait qu'elle aimait Finn. Elle savait qu'ils iraient à New York.

Elle savait.

Ou plutôt... elle avait su.

Maintenant, elle se tenait au bord d'un précipice. Elle estimait la hauteur de laquelle elle sauterait. Elle pouvait se retourner et se contenter de s'imaginer la chute. Ou elle pouvait sauter et risquer de se briser les os.

Le problème était qu'elle ne voulait pas se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas choisir la sécurité.

Mais que voulait-elle alors ?

« Quand Blaine a trompé Kurt... » laissa soudain échapper Finn.

Rachel sursauta. Elle lui jeta un regard de côté.

« Tout le monde a dit que c'était un salaud... murmura-t-il, les yeux rivés devant lui. Et moi aussi je le pensais. Des fois, je ne sais même pas pourquoi Kurt et lui sont encore ensemble. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé et je me dis que ce n'est pas possible. On ne devrait pas tromper la personne qu'on aime. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Mais... maintenant, c'est moi qui ai fait une erreur. Et je sais que je suis un pauvre idiot, Rachel... Et peut-être que pour toi, ce que j'ai fait, c'est comme ce que Blaine a fait à Kurt... Mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que pendant une seule seconde, j'ai eu conscience de ce que je faisais... Je ne te mentais pas en me disant « Elle ne doit pas savoir ». Je te mentais en me disant « Je ne veux pas qu'elle me laisse ». »

Quelle différence cela fait-il ? pensa Rachel.

Blaine avait-il trompé Kurt en songeant « Je sais qu'il m'en voudra » ? Non. Blaine n'avait songé à rien. Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences. Il n'avait pas pensé à Kurt. Là était bien le problème.

« J'avais peur, Rach, tu comprends ? dit Finn d'un air piteux. Tu es... Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux... et je ne voulais pas que tu me laisses. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'abandonnes. »

Et qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire maintenant ? se retint de lui demander Rachel. Rompre avec toi et aller à New York, n'est-ce pas t'abandonner ?

_A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? _

« Je voyais que Tina et Mike avaient rompu parce-que Tina restait à McKinley... Je ne voulais pas que ça nous arrive à nous aussi... »

C'était toujours le même refrain... Rachel pinça les lèvres.

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que pendant une seule seconde, murmura-t-elle, j'ai eu conscience de ce que je faisais. »

Le garçon la contempla avec désarroi.

« C'est bien ce que tu viens de dire, non ? » reprit-elle.

L'expression de profonde confusion de l'autre ne fit que s'en accroître. Elle lui sourit avec douceur.

« N'est-ce pas le problème justement, Finn ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que la prochaine fois que tu n'auras pas conscience de ce que tu fais, tu ne me blesseras pas de nouveau ? »

C'est ton problème.

Tu ne te rends jamais compte de rien.

Elle se retint de le dire.

« Mais maintenant je sais... dit Finn avec urgence. J'étais tellement obsédé par ma peur que j'ai oublié que tu étais la plus importante de nous deux... A présent, je ne l'oublierai pas. C'est promis. »

Rachel resta silencieuse.

Le garçon détourna les yeux, incapable de supporter son expression lointaine plus longtemps.

« Peut-être que je suis comme Blaine après tout, dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Peut-être que je ne te mérite plus après ce que je fais... Peut-être même que je ne t'ai jamais mérité...

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Finn... murmura-t-elle sans grande conviction.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire ça pour me faire plaisir... »

Rachel mit plusieurs secondes à répondre.

« J'ai juste... bredouilla-t-elle. J'ai juste besoin de prendre de la distance, tu comprends ? Je suis tellement fatiguée, si tu savais... Jamais je ne pourrai prendre une décision raisonnable dans tout ce chaos... Et toi non plus... On ne devrait pas discuter de choses si importantes dans un tel moment... »

_De choses si importantes..._

Elle entendit ses propres paroles résonner dans son crâne.

Est-ce que c'était si important ? N'avaient-ils pas déjà fait le tour de la question ?

Quelque-chose...

Il y avait quelque-chose que Rachel voulait faire. Quelque-chose qu'elle désirait plus que tout, et qui faisait perdre toute importance à leur situation maladroite, à Finn et elle. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle aurait dû savoir quoi. Mais elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas... Car que pouvait-il y avoir de plus important que l'instant présent ? Elle était avec Finn, ils pouvaient parler, ils pouvaient se protéger...

A une autre époque, c'était tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu... A présent, elle n'en était plus si sûre.

Si. Elle en était sûre. Elle était sûre de ne pas vouloir de tout ça. C'était bien cela le problème. Elle savait que cette discussion avec Finn la mettait mal à l'aise parce-qu'elle se faisait l'effet d'une menteuse. Elle avait l'impression de se mentir à elle-même et de mentir à Finn. Mais elle ne pouvait pas regarder le garçon en face et lui dire « J'ai quelque-chose de plus important à faire. Je file. ».

« Tu as raison... dit Finn avec un pauvre sourire. On en parlera quand on sera sortis d'ici... Ça vaut mieux... »

Et dans ce pauvre sourire, Rachel entrevit tout le mélange d'espoir et de désespoir que Finn s'efforçait de contenir. Elle entraperçut toute cette espérance que le garçon voulait lui cacher pour ne pas lui donner l'impression qu'il ne comprenait rien. Elle distingua toutes ces émotions appartenant au passé, ces émotions que le jeune homme ne voulait pas lui dévoiler de peur de la faire reculer encore plus, toujours plus...

De nouveau, elle eut la furieuse envie de le gifler.

Devant eux, à la lueur de leurs lampes blafardes, se dessinèrent les contours d'un croisement. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Rachel fit de son mieux pour contenir sa frustration, cette frustration dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude et qui la perturbait. Finn, en revanche, observa les deux boyaux d'un œil attentif. Pour un instant, l'abattement disparut de son visage et il fut de nouveau le chef d'expédition que Brittany avait emmené à sa suite.

Silencieux et concentré, il tendit l'oreille.

« Il y a un courant d'air... » murmura-t-il brusquement.

Rachel lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

Il indiqua le couloir de droite.

« Viens... dit-il en lui faisant signe. Mets-toi devant moi. »

Elle contempla la main qu'il lui tendait et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la refusa. Elle obéit cependant et vint se placer à la lisière du couloir. Aussitôt, une fraîcheur qu'elle crut d'abord rêver vint lui chatouiller le visage. Elle leva des yeux perdus vers Finn.

« C'est vrai... » chuchota-t-elle.

Le garçon hocha la tête, épuisé.

« Ça veut dire que nous ne sommes pas loin d'une ouverture... poursuivit Rachel. Mais... ça ne veut pas dire que c'est la sortie.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais une ouverture, c'est mieux que rien. Ce sera plus sûr d'attendre les secours devant une ouverture qu'à l'opposé. Alors, allons par là. »

Il s'imagina les clapotis de la cascade, qui dans son esprit symbolisaient la deuxième issue de la grotte. Combien de fois avait-il espéré les entendre ? Mais rien ne venait... Une ouverture, cependant, était comme une lueur d'espoir dans cet endroit cauchemardesque. Ils s'en contenteraient.

Rachel acquiesça et il l'attrapa par la main pour la guider à sa suite. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se déroba pas. Dans sa main, celle de Finn paraissait de nouveau familière. Elle eut l'impression de le retrouver une fraction de seconde. Et pendant quelques secondes, elle eut l'impression de se reconnaître _elle_.

_Je suis Rachel Barbra Berry... et je vais à New York avec mon premier amour. _

La voix qui s'éleva dans un coin de son crâne lui sembla désincarnée. C'était elle, c'était elle qui prononçait ces paroles, d'une voix vibrante et pleine d'enthousiasme... Mais c'était la Rachel d'avant. C'était une tout autre personne... En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il lui semblait...

Ils avancèrent prudemment, essayant de ne pas trébucher sur leurs jambes fatiguées, ni de tituber contre les parois humides qui se dressaient de part et d'autre d'eux.

Rachel sentait le sac remuer dans son dos. Elle avait proposé à Finn de le prendre quand elle avait vu l'état avancé d'épuisement dans lequel il se trouvait... Le garçon n'avait pas été loin de piquer du nez...

Mais maintenant, c'était elle qui se sentait faiblir...

Pourquoi en 2012 était-il impossible d'avoir des sacs pratiques et légers ?

Pourquoi personne n'avait encore inventé un sac semblable à celui d'Hermione ?

C'étaient les plaintes que Rachel se retenait de formuler.

Et elle eut raison de se retenir.

Finn posa une main sur son épaule et ils se stoppèrent net.

Un groupuscule de bêtes leur barrait la route, à quelques mètres de là.

Finn et Rachel n'auraient pas pu _ne pas_ attirer l'attention. Tous deux, épuisés, éreintés, traînaient de la patte. Toutes les têtes difformes se tournèrent vers eux.

Les trois créatures se trouvaient dans une petite salle et, au-delà, le couloir se poursuivait. Mais il était impossible de continuer. Les yeux se firent perçants à la lumière des lampes, semblables à des globes d'un blanc laiteux.

Et Finn, bouche bée, remarqua que les monstres étaient plus grands, plus alambiqués, plus rachitiques que tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu croiser jusque-là. Une pensée horrible, insoutenable, se fit alors jour dans son esprit embrumé.

Ils se trouvaient face aux adultes.

...

...

...

« Je ne m'endors pas... Je ne m'endors pas... C'est promis... »

Elle avait du mal à articuler. Kurt haussa un sourcil sceptique à son intention.

« Bon d'accord... soupira-t-elle. Je suis en train de m'endormir... »

Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour rassembler ses esprits.

« Tu ne saurais pas par hasard quand les secours vont arriver ? »

Kurt soupira.

« Je suis resté avec eux toute la nuit... De ce que j'ai vu, ils font ce qu'ils peuvent...

- Alors pourquoi ne les a-t-on toujours pas vus ? demanda-t-elle avec âpreté. Pratiquement plus personne n'y croit. »

Kurt ne dit rien.

_Plic, ploc.  
><em>

_Plic, ploc. _

« Je me suis déjà imaginé une discussion de ce genre... » lâcha soudain le garçon.

Quinn plissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle avec prudence.

- Je me suis déjà imaginé que je te forçais à t'asseoir avec moi... avec un thé, quelque-chose... Et que je te prenais entre quatre yeux pour enfin savoir ce que tu caches derrière ce regard d'ange... »

Il y réfléchit un instant, puis ajouta :

« Je t'aurais posé tout un tas de questions... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ressenti le besoin de coucher avec Puckerman... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as repoussé l'amitié de Mercedes... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as reproduit les mêmes erreurs en troisième année... Pourquoi vouloir être Prom Queen ? Pourquoi se cacher plutôt que de chercher de l'aide ? Pourquoi ne pas prendre le risque de se dévoiler ? »

Quinn ne réagit pas tout de suite.

« Est-ce que tu m'aurais demandée... à propos de Rachel ? murmura-t-elle finalement.

- Ç'aurait été ma première question, répondit aussitôt Kurt, et haussant les épaules, il ajouta : Autant mettre les choses au clair tout de suite.

- Tes doutes... étaient si importants que ça... ?

- Pas vraiment... Ce serait hypocrite pour moi de me placer en devin et de faire comme si j'étais au courant de tout depuis le tout début... Je ne vais pas déclarer « Je l'avais dit. » alors qu'il y a de cela encore quelques mois, je nageais autant dans le brouillard que n'importe-qui d'autre... »

Il se stoppa, l'air pensif, puis reprit :

« En fait... Je pense que ma première question aurait plutôt porté sur ton attirance pour les filles...

- C'est si évident que cela... ? »

Kurt fit mine de la contempler d'un air serein. Il ne connaissait pas Quinn aussi bien qu'il connaissait Rachel. Il la connaissait sans doute moins qu'il connaissait Sam ou Tina. Mais il pouvait sans mal s'imaginer l'inquiétude que la jeune femme s'efforçait de dissimuler alors qu'elle voyait dans sa tête défiler le visage de tous ceux à qui elle s'était efforcée de cacher cela...

« Non, absolument pas... finit-il par dire avec un sourire hautain. C'est juste que j'ai le nez pour ces choses-là... »

Quinn ne s'en décrispa pas pour autant.

Elle entendit un froissement derrière elle. Le souffle coupé, elle se retourna aussitôt. Ses yeux essayèrent de sonder l'obscurité mais bien sûr cela ne donna rien. Elle était sur le point de se dire qu'elle avait sans doute rêvé lorsqu'un autre bruit semblable résonna à l'opposé de la salle.

« Quinn... ? » murmura Kurt avec inquiétude.

La jeune fille se releva en chancelant. Elle tourna la tête de tous côtés, en alerte. Le silence qui était retombé tout autour d'elle se prolongea encore quelques secondes, puis il y eut un tapotement.

« Elles arrivent... » laissa-t-elle échapper dans un chuchotis imperceptible.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux.

« Je vais devoir éteindre le communicateur... bredouilla-t-elle en reportant son attention sur l'écran. Ça grésille et je ne veux-...

- Non, attends, dit l'autre avec empressement. Je vais t'aider à t'orienter... »

Il se mit à tapoter sur un clavier que Quinn ne pouvait voir.

« Tu te rappelles la salle où tu as failli te casser la figure avec Santana ? demanda Kurt. Tu es revenue là. Il y a pas mal de passages de ce côté-là...

- Dépêche-toi... » dit-elle d'un ton effrayé.

Elle déposa un instant le communicateur par-terre pour pouvoir hisser le sac sur ses épaules. Au même moment, d'autres tapotements se firent entendre. Cela semblait provenir du coin d'où elle était venue... Quinn essaya d'estimer le nombre de bêtes qui l'avaient repérée à l'oreille mais le sang battait à ses tempes, l'empêchant de se concentrer.

« Tu ne dois pas reprendre le même chemin que la dernière fois... Par où êtes-vous partis ?

- Euh... Je... balbutia-t-elle.

- Respire, Quinn. »

Elle ferma les yeux et fit de son mieux pour oublier sa panique.

« Je veux juste me cacher... murmura-t-elle. Qu'ils m'oublient et...

- D'accord... dit Kurt avec empressement. Dis-moi juste par où vous êtes passés la dernière fois... Il y a tellement de passages que-...

- Rachel... »

Sa voix se brisa. Elle reprit contenance.

« Elle a pris un chemin en hauteur... Et Brittany et Santana avaient trouvé un boyau à même le sol... Par contre, pour ce qui est de Mike et les autres... Je n'en sais rien... »

Sa main frissonnait autour du manche de son piolet. Saisie par un réflexe, elle avait déjà commencé à avancer pour s'éloigner des bruits, qui étaient de plus en plus distincts.

« Je crois... dit Kurt. Je crois que je vois de quels passages tu veux parler... Où es-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas... »

Elle se sentait suffoquer. Kurt fronça les sourcils. Il était pâle comme un mort.

« Normalement, l'antenne sur ton sac devrait me permettre de te localiser...

- Elle a dû se casser... dit Quinn d'une voix faible.

- Tu n'as aucune idée d'où tu es ? »

Quinn fit un tour sur elle-même, cherchant des repères. Mais sans éclairage autre que celui que prodiguait l'écran du communicateur, elle n'avait qu'une visibilité de quelques pauvres mètres. Elle ne distinguait même pas de parois autour d'elle.

« Je ne sais absolument pas quand ils ont été obligés d'abandonner le sac, déclara-t-elle avec tension. Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue... Ça aurait aussi bien pu être quand nous étions en train de fuir que quand nous nous sommes tous séparés. »

Kurt se figea un instant et Quinn devina qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle lui racontait. Elle réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas forcément été tenu au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les dernières heures.

« Kurt ? chuchota-t-elle d'un ton alarmé. Qui s'occupait de vérifier les écrans jusque-là ?

- Les secouristes, répondit le garçon. Je suis... Je suis désolé, Quinn. Je fais ce que je peux... »

Il secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils de plus bel. Quinn crut entendre un halètement derrière elle et elle fit volte-face, le piolet brandi devant elle. Il n'y avait rien. Elle ne savait pas si elle devenait folle... Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus se montrer imprudente...

« Je vais les chercher... déclara soudainement Kurt. Ne bouge pas... »

Quinn n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Il avait déjà disparu.

La réalité de sa situation l'écrasa comme une enclume : elle était seule. Complètement seule. Peu importe les écrans, les bonnes intentions...

Seule. Elle l'avait toujours été.

Elle se déplaça vers le gauche, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. La fatigue la reprit un instant et elle chancela dangereusement. Elle rétablit son équilibre tant bien que mal et resta là pendant quelques secondes, le souffle court.

Elle se retourna. Les bruits se poursuivaient, irréguliers et lointains. Si c'était bien la salle où ils avaient dû se séparer, elle était immense. Il était donc impossible d'estimer à quel moment les bêtes qui étaient à sa poursuite l'atteindraient. Peut-être même qu'elles ne l'avaient pas encore repérée. Peut-être qu'elles... faisaient juste des tours de garde ?

Quinn n'eut pas le temps de se trouver stupide car elle cherchait un lieu où se terrer, dans un endroit où tout était uniforme et morne.

Elle gagna précipitamment une large stalagmite non loin d'elle et alla se placer derrière. Elle dirigea son regard à gauche, à droite... Le communicateur grésillait toujours dans sa main. Elle l'éteignit d'un geste fébrile.

Elle accueillit l'obscurité avec la même terreur que la dernière fois.

...

...

...

Finn sentit la main de Rachel se crisper dans la sienne. Il se tourna vers elle et ils échangèrent un regard désespéré. Elle avait compris. Elle avait compris aussi bien que lui...

Ce à quoi ils avaient dû faire face jusque-là n'était rien d'autre que _les enfants_. A cette pensée, Rachel fut secouée d'un violent frisson. Les enfants... A peine plus grands que des chiens... Dont la nuque se cassait comme du verre... Inoffensifs, quand on y pensait, hormis bien sûr pour leurs ongles pointus et leurs dents acérées... Mais rien, rien en comparaison de ce que les deux jeunes gens avaient en face d'eux en cet instant...

Alors quoi ?

Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Ils avaient pu tout juste s'en sortir face aux enfants... Ils ne survivraient jamais face aux adultes... Ceux-ci auraient sans doute pratiquement fait la même taille que Finn si on avait pu les déplier, si on avait pu les sortir de leur posture recroquevillée... Finn crut qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes.  
>Il n'avait pas de piolet ; il avait vérifié, Mike et Blaine avaient emporté les deux seuls qu'ils avaient... Juste le couteau-suisse, mais sa sacoche était fermée... Et Rachel n'avait rien non plus.. Fusée de détresse ? Quelque-chose pour effrayer les créatures ? Mais peut-être que celles-ci n'avaient pas peur d'une malheureuse flamme... De toute façon, ils n'avaient rien sous la main...<p>

Sa seule consolation était que de toute évidence, les adultes aussi étaient aveugles.

Bien entendu, dans l'immédiat, cela ne leur servait de rien, puisqu'ils avaient trahi leur présence... Mais la prochaine fois, peut-être...

Quelle prochaine fois ?

Il jeta un regard à Rachel. Elle était tétanisée, tout comme lui. Les adultes semblaient moins impatients que les enfants. Ils étaient toujours dans la même position, la tête tournée vers les deux humains qui leur faisaient face, attentifs...

Finn détailla Rachel... Il contempla un instant ses grands yeux chocolat si familiers... son nez qui lui avait valu tellement de moqueries mais que lui trouvait adorable quand il se fronçait, plus adorable encore quand il s'accordait au sourire éclatant de la brunette... Il pensa à ce que Mike lui avait hurlé alors qu'ils s'étaient battus... Il pensa à ce que Sam lui avait dit...

_« Les choses se sont passées comme elles se sont passées, tu ne peux rien y changer. Par contre, ce que tu peux faire, c'est essayer de t'améliorer_ maintenant. _» _

Peut-être qu'il était idiot... Peut-être qu'il ne comprenait rien... Peut-être qu'il ne méritait pas Rachel... Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais méritée...

Cela n'aurait plus d'importance dans quelques secondes.

Il la gratifia d'un sourire en coin, plissant les yeux pour faire disparaître les picotements qui le gênaient. Rachel pencha la tête sur le côté, décontenancée, et pour seule réponse, il pressa la main qui frissonnait dans la sienne, s'imprégnant une dernière fois du contact doux et vivant de la peau de la jeune fille contre ses doigts trop grands, trop encombrants.

Rachel comprit. Son expression changea aussitôt. Ils n'eurent le temps de se fixer qu'une courte fraction de seconde. Mais la rage dans les yeux de Rachel était bien claire.

_Ne t'avise pas de faire une chose aussi idiote, Finn Hudson... _

Puis, il la saisit par les épaules pour la pousser le plus loin de lui, là d'où ils étaient venus. Une expression choquée se peignit sur son visage et elle retint un cri. Dans la salle, les bêtes se dressèrent sur leurs pattes, prêtes à bondir en avant. Leurs bouches se tordaient en un sourire dérangeant.

« Prends l'autre couloir... souffla Finn. Cours le plus vite, le plus loin possible. »

Rachel pensa que cela ressemblait affreusement à ce que Sam et Puck lui avaient dit avant qu'ils ne fussent séparés d'elle. Alors, machinalement, elle s'avança vers le garçon. Finn la repoussa de nouveau, l'agrippant par les sangles de son sac. Elle tituba en arrière, hébétée.

« Pitié, Rach... murmura-t-il d'un ton plaintif. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs...

- Et moi alors ? » demanda Rachel avec désespoir.

Ils se contemplèrent. Soudain, il y eut du mouvement derrière Finn.

« Attention ! » hurla Rachel.

Elle se jeta en avant pour contrer le premier monstre et sentit la peau gluante contre son casque alors qu'elle le heurtait de plein fouet. Avec un bruit sourd, elles roulèrent au sol. Des mains rachitiques agrippèrent sa combinaison. Elle hurla.

« _RACHEL !_ »

Inutile.

_Je ne veux plus être inutile. _

Elle repoussa la bête en dépit de l'effroi qui la paralysait. L'éclat vif de sa lampe accrocha la large silhouette de Finn, qui se précipitait pour la protéger des deux autres créatures. Il serrait son couteau-suisse dans sa main droite.

Mais ces adultes étaient beaucoup plus coriaces. La première bête agrippa le bras de Rachel. Les yeux aveugles dansèrent devant son visage effrayé et elle essaya de se dégager. Soudain, un liquide rosâtre lui gicla à la figure. La bête s'affaissa contre elle avec un râle. Rachel poussa un cri où se mêlait dégoût et terreur. Des bras la saisirent, l'aidèrent à se relever et la poussèrent devant.

« Par là ! » lui lança Finn.

Le garçon essaya de retirer son couteau du crâne de la bête qui avait attaqué Rachel mais il renonça bien vite lorsqu'il vit les autres monstres, qu'il avait réussi à assommer, se mettre à remuer avec des halètements.

« VA-T-EN ! » hurla-t-il en leur faisant face, les poings serrés.

Mais Rachel l'attrapa par le bras et le tira à sa suite.

« Espèce d'idiot ! Je ne vais pas t'abandonner ! »

La fureur de la jeune femme sembla totalement saper la détermination de Finn : il ne chercha plus à résister et ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir, les deux bêtes à leurs trousses.

Rachel agrippa les bretelles de son sac de ses mains tremblantes. Son sang battait à ses tempes. La tentation de fuir comme Finn le lui avait dit n'avait été qu'éphémère.

Tu ne feras pas comme Puck. Tu ne feras pas comme Sam.

_Tu ne feras pas comme Quinn. _

Rachel voulait vivre. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin du sacrifice des autres.

Elle ne voulait plus être _inutile_.

Le sol amorça une descente sous leurs pieds. Rachel sentit Finn basculer à sa droite mais elle l'agrippa de toutes ses forces, se persuadant que sa masse n'était pas trop pour elle, se forçant à croire que pour une fois, elle pouvait sauver plutôt qu'être sauvée. Le jeune homme tituba mais se rétablit péniblement. Rachel croisa son regard effrayé.

Ils entendaient toujours les bêtes derrière eux.

Une autre créature surgit tout à coup devant eux. Rachel retint un cri : c'était un adulte, encore. Sur leur lancée, ils ne purent l'éviter et lui rentrèrent en plein dedans avec des hoquets. Rachel sentit le corps maigrelet sous ses genoux. Dans un réflexe, elle s'efforça de se relever, mais on l'agrippa au niveau des épaules. C'était Finn.

« Lâche le sac ! » cria-t-il.

La lampe de Rachel éclaira les ombres alambiquées des deux monstres derrière lui. L'avertissement qu'elle se préparait à hurler resta bloqué dans sa gorge. L'autre bête l'attrapait déjà. Elle se sentit basculée en avant. Devant ses yeux passa la colonne vertébrale rachitique, la peau luisante, le corps informe... Puis elle heurta le sol avec brutalité et entraînée par son sac, glissa sur quelques mètres.

« FINN ! »

Elle le chercha du regard. L'éclat de leurs lampes s'entremêla mais le chaos était tel qu'elle ne put distinguer son visage. La bête qui l'avait attrapée réapparut devant elle et ouvrit sa bouche en grand, dévoilant des crocs aiguisés. Le souffle de Rachel se bloqua et machinalement, elle se défit de son sac pour le balancer devant elle.  
>Cela déstabilisa à peine le monstre. Rachel jeta des regards papillonnants autour d'elle.<p>

« FINN ? »

Elle ne le voyait plus.

Elle s'entendit répéter son prénom. Tout à coup, une silhouette entra au collision avec elle et elle se trouva projetée loin des trois monstres, qui se dressaient déjà sur leurs membres arrière pour attaquer.

« Viens... » glissa-t-on d'une voix essoufflée.

Elle entraperçut le visage blême de Finn. Une large entaille ouvrait sa combinaison en deux. Il l'attrapa fermement par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, la forçant à reprendre leur course. Les bêtes poussèrent un long hululement derrière eux. Ils ne se retournèrent pas.

« Ne t'arrête pas de courir... » murmura le garçon.

Mais les tapotements étaient déjà trop proches. L'estomac de Rachel se retourna : les monstres étaient trop rapides pour eux. L'oxygène lui manqua, mais ses jambes ne lui firent pas défaut. Elle n'abandonnerait pas.

Les parois suintantes d'humidité défilaient devant eux. Le couloir continuait sa descente, serpentant de plus en plus. Ils se cognèrent à plusieurs reprises contre les murs, incapables de négocier correctement les virages. Rachel distinguait clairement la respiration sifflante de Finn à sa droite. Il ne la lâchait toujours pas, la tirant à sa suite avec le même désespoir. Mais bientôt, ce fut Rachel qui ouvrit la marche. La grimace déformant le visage tuméfié de Finn trahissait son épuisement. Il était à bout.

« Reste avec moi... balbutia Rachel. S'il-te-plaît...

- Je fais... ce que je peux... » ahana-t-il.

Un froissement résonna soudain dans leurs dos, tout près. L'instant d'après, Rachel se trouva plaquée au sol. Des griffes s'enfoncèrent dans sa combinaison et la terreur la paralysa. La main de Finn lui échappa et elle entendit le garçon hurler. Elle continua de glisser sur le sol humide, le monstre toujours sur le dos. Elle ne sut très bien si elle se débattit. Ses jambes étaient lestées de plomb. La peur la tétanisait. Elle ne sut très bien si elle lutta...

Elle aurait voulu pourtant.

Finn n'était visible nulle-part. Il ne faisait plus aucun bruit. Les autres monstres avaient disparu.

La lampe de Rachel éclaira un mur de roche devant elle, dans lequel une ébauche de tunnel était visible. Elle eut à peine conscience de battre des jambes pour s'y engouffrer. La bête continuait de s'agripper à elle. Rachel attendait le moment où ses griffes lui entreraient dans la peau. Mais il ne vint pas.

La vitesse de la glissade l'avait envoyée dans le vague tunnel jusqu'aux épaules. Le monstre l'attrapa par les chevilles pour la ramener en arrière. Rachel poussa un gémissement en essayant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la brèche. Elle n'avait plus de souffle pour crier.

La bête répondit par un ricanement. Rachel agita les jambes, lui envoya sa basket dans ce qui devait être le crâne et jetant les mains devant elle, s'accrocha à la première ébauche de relief qu'elle trouvait. Ses mains labourèrent la roche, s'enfonçant dans la surface friable. Elle continua de progresser dans le tunnel.

Elle n'arrivait plus à penser.

Rachel parvint finalement à se glisser tout à fait dans la brèche. Les lieux étaient si étroits qu'elle avait le nez dans la roche et tout juste la place pour bouger. Son casque crissait contre le plafond.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se laisser envahir par une quelconque claustrophobie : elle sentit une main grêle attraper son talon. Elle se débattit avec un cri tout en essayant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'étroit boyau.

Sa sacoche lui rentrait désagréablement dans le ventre. Elle peinait à respirer. Cependant, l'instinct de survie continua à la pousser droit devant, s'accrochant à tout ce qu'elle trouvait, ignorant la terreur, les lieux suffocants, les halètements tout proches derrière elle...

Une autre main se referma autour de sa chaussure. Le cœur de Rachel rata un battement : le monstre entrait à sa suite.

Rachel hurla de plus bel, gigotant, se tortillant. La respiration sonore du monstre se répercutait tout autour d'elle, oppressante. Elle était trop paralysée de peur pour parvenir à battre des jambes : seuls ses bras fonctionnaient encore, la tirant en avant, le long de ce tunnel dont elle distinguait à peine les contours, la joue pressée contre la roche sèche.

La créature l'attrapa au niveau du genou gauche. Rachel entraperçut la fin de la brèche à ce moment-là : la sortie était tout aussi étroite et aboutissait à un trou noir que sa lampe ne pouvait tout à fait dissiper. Tremblant comme une feuille, les yeux exorbités, elle fit de son mieux pour redoubler l'allure. Elle eut le force de donner un ultime coup de genou : cela ne fit que ramener les deux mains visqueuses sur son pied.

Je ne vais pas mourir.

La pensée émergea au milieu de son esprit confus, comme un défi, au moment où ses mains égratignées agrippaient les bords de la sortie. Elle se hissa hors de la brèche avec un hoquet, ralentie par le poids de la bête. Sa lampe jeta des ombres sur la pièce étroite dans lequel elle venait d'émerger. Ses mains tâtonnèrent et effleurèrent des petits cailloux. L'inspiration précipitée qu'elle prit, comme une naufragée ayant échappé de peu à la noyade, se répercuta en échos dans tout l'espace exigu.

Elle tomba rudement sur le sol. Sa chaussure glissa de son pied et les yeux globuleux lui renvoyèrent son reflet horrifié alors que le monstre passait à son tour la tête hors du tunnel. Encore assise, Rachel recula précipitamment.

« Je ne vais pas mourir... se répéta-t-elle d'une voix faible. Je ne vais pas mourir... »

Mais par quel miracle ?

Les doigts tortueux s'agitèrent à quelques centimètres de son visage, le saisissant presque. Se souvenant de ce qui était arrivé à Sam, Rachel recula davantage encore. Tout à coup, sa main droite se referma sur un morceau de roche plus gros que les autres. Engourdie par la peur, Rachel observa la créature alors qu'elle essayait de s'extirper du boyau. Son regard s'arrêta sur la bouche entrouverte sous l'effet de l'excitation. Les dents aiguisées étaient à peine visibles de cet angle.  
>Rachel fut secouée d'un violent frisson et une force invisible la poussa soudain en avant. Le morceau de roche s'abattit sur le crâne du monstre, l'étourdissant légèrement. Presque aussitôt, la bête se figea et braqua son attention aveugle sur Rachel. Celle-ci frappa de plus bel. Elle essaya d'ignorer le souffle humide de la créature tout contre elle, de se fermer aux halètements, de ne pas sentir l'épiderme irrégulier et suintant sous ses doigts. Elle continua de frapper, frapper, frapper, serrant le bout de roche entre ses mains moites et crispées, fermant même parfois les yeux tant elle se sentait incapable de supporter toute la réalité de sa situation.<br>Il y eut un dernier couinement et la bête s'effondra. Rachel rouvrit complètement les yeux et contempla ce qu'il restait du monstre avec stupéfaction. Le bout de roche glissa de ses doigts frissonnants et s'écrasa avec un claquement sonore à côté du cadavre.

« Oh mon Dieu... bredouilla-t-elle. Oh mon Dieu... »

Elle ramena convulsivement ses mains contre elle et détourna les yeux avec précipitation, nauséeuse. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle recula, et finit par trébucher, déstabilisée par l'absence de sa basket gauche. Sa chaussette était déjà mouillée, imbibée du sang rosâtre de la créature, qui s'étalait lentement autour du corps méconnaissable.

« Oh mon Dieu... » répéta Rachel, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Elle tremblait encore de la tête aux pieds. Relevant le nez, elle chercha sa chaussure des yeux. Mais le tunnel n'était plus qu'une mince ligne inquiétante devant ses paupières frénétiques.

Elle balaya l'endroit du regard. Derrière elle, un nouveau couloir se dessinait, esquissant une légère montée.

Rachel tendit l'oreille, angoissée. Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait s'envoler et échapper à tout ce cauchemar. Groggy, abasourdie, elle eut même du mal à se demander ce qu'il était advenu de Finn... La terreur que renfermait toute cette pensée était trop grande pour se caser au milieu de tout ce que Rachel avait déjà emmagasiné.

Elle contempla une dernière fois le tunnel, la créature en bouillie, l'étroite pièce où elle avait atterri, puis, l'esprit alourdi de désarroi, elle fit volte-face et se mit à courir, s'appuyant parfois aux murs resserrés du couloir qui s'ouvrait devant elle.

Elle voulait juste partir loin d'ici.

Mais pour aller où ?


	45. Heartlines

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chapitre, en m'excusant pour l'attente :)

Bonne lecture à vous !

**Playlist :**

**Threnody - Goldmund  
>Mezzanine - Massive Attack<br>River - Alexandre Desplast (The Tree Of Life OST)  
>Tangiers - The Bourne Ultimatum OST<br>Heartlines (Acoustic) - Florence & The Machine  
>Rebellion (Lies) - Arcade Fire<br>No Trace - MS MR  
>Comes And Goes - Greg Laswell<br>Terrible Love - Birdy  
>Severus And Stone - Radical Face <strong>

* * *

><p>Le communicateur collait à sa paume moite. Elle s'était complètement plaquée contre la stalagmite. Contre sa joue droite, elle pouvait sentir le contact suintant et glacé de la roche. Contre sa jambe pendait le piolet, qu'elle agrippait d'une main fébrile.<p>

Quinn attendait. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle la maîtrisait avec peine, tout comme les frissons qui parfois menaçaient de la faire trébucher.

Elle s'était préparée à attendre longtemps... mais elle se demandait si elle en serait capable... Il était possible que les bêtes passent sans la remarquer, cependant d'autres pouvaient aussi arriver. La grotte se résumait à leurs allers-retours incessants, Quinn et le reste de Glee Club avaient pu l'expérimenter au cours des derniers jours.

Les bruits se poursuivaient à l'autre bout de la salle. Quinn essayait de les prendre comme ils venaient, mais à chaque tapotement, à chaque froissement elle se crispait un peu plus... Elle _paniquait un peu plus_... Elle le sentait à sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus sifflante.

Elle ferma les yeux, serrant les paupières de toutes ses forces. Voir cette obscurité insondable était insupportable... Peut-être que si elle se contentait d'une pénombre à laquelle elle était accoutumée...  
>Brusquement, elle repensa à Beth. Retenant un hoquet, elle se frotta les yeux pour se débarrasser de l'image de la petite bouille trop familière...<p>

Mais c'était inutile.

_..._

_..._

_Elle se balança d'un pied sur l'autre et observa le nuage de buée qui venait de se former devant sa bouche. Il voleta pendant quelques secondes, avant de se volatiliser au milieu de la neige qui tombait à gros flocons. Avec un soupir, elle réajusta son écharpe et enfouit les mains dans ses poches, essayant de se protéger du froid._

_Jusqu'au 24 décembre au soir, elle avait regretté l'absence de neige... Eh bien à présent, pensa-t-elle, elle était servie..._

_Se retournant, elle contempla la rue qu'elle avait traversé d'une démarche traînante. Les lieux se couvraient d'un manteau blanc sur lequel le soleil gris se reflétait avec une clarté aveuglante. Quinn plissa les yeux et reporta son attention devant elle._

_Les rues avaient été désertées, à la fois à cause du temps et des fêtes... Le bleu pâle du manteau de Quinn était presque doux au milieu du blanc agressif de la neige. Elle baissa les yeux et contempla pensivement ses bottes alors qu'elles s'enfonçaient dans le sol pelucheux, au rythme de sa démarche régulière._

_La masse imposante et inesthétique du centre commercial se dessina à l'horizon. Au milieu du ciel gris et dissimulé à demi par la neige, il prenait la forme d'une grosse créature. Quinn avait déjà fait cet itinéraire maintes fois... Cela lui rappela ses joggings avec Liz. Lorsque toutes deux en avaient le courage, elles allaient jusqu'au centre commercial... S'arrêter un instant pour observer les vitrines étaient leur récompense._

_Des cris lui parvinrent à travers la bulle dans laquelle elle s'était laissée entraînée. Elle aperçut des silhouettes qui couraient en tout sens, au bord d'un trottoir. Des boules de neige volaient. Quinn se déporta sur la droite, en évitant une de justesse. Tournant la tête à gauche, elle entrevit les contours d'un parc. Quelques formes hardies se mouvaient sur les jeux pour enfants. Quinn s'arrêta un instant._

_Elle avait souvent joué dans ce parc. Ses parents l'y avaient emmenée... Puis, quand Liz avait été assez âgée, sa mère les avait laissées y aller simplement toutes les deux._

_« Mais pas de bêtise hein ? » disait-elle avec son sourire inquiet un peu crispé._

_Liz lui répondait alors par son rictus serein si caractéristique. Et Quinn s'efforçait de tenir en place bien sagement, en dépit de son impatience._

_Elle se demanda comment est-ce que l'on pouvait oublier combien il était simple d'être un enfant... Elle voyait ces silhouettes dévaler le toboggan ou se disputer les balançoires... et elle avait le vague souvenir d'avoir fait pareil à un moment. Mais c'était le souvenir d'une autre Quinn à une autre époque... Si elle avait pu remonter le temps pour dire à cette enfant ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle, aurait-elle si ardemment souhaité grandir pour être « forte comme Papa, intelligente comme Maman et talentueuse comme Lizzie » ?_

_Si quiconque avait pu faire ça, Quinn était persuadée qu'il n'y aurait eu d'adultes nulle-part... Ç'aurait été un monde peuplé d'éternels enfants, cruels les uns envers les autres mais d'une façon tout à fait inconsciente... D'une façon tout à fait innocente..._

_Le parc était à une centaine de mètres de là. S'en approcher, c'était changer de quartier... Changer de quartier, c'était prendre le risque de croiser des gens qu'elle connaissait. Quinn hésita, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas jeté de coup d'œil au parc... A la vérité, elle l'évitait à tout prix depuis que son père était parti de la maison... Mais il y avait de la neige et les lieux ne ressemblaient sans doute pas du tout à ce qu'ils étaient par beau temps... Elle n'aurait pas mal..._

_C'était juste un _parc.

_Ses pas la portèrent sans qu'elle put résister... sans même qu'elle chercha à résister. Elle jeta des coups d'œil aux maisons de part et d'autre d'elle alors qu'elle traversait l'allée menant au parc en silence. Elle s'arrêta derrière un arbuste que l'hiver avait transformé en un enchevêtrement de branches tortueuses et d'un œil intrigué, observa les enfants occupés à jouer._

_Leurs piaillements ressemblaient à ceux d'oisillons surexcités... Ils couraient en tous sens, se pourchassant les uns les autres. Un bambin se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes en réalisant qu'il était trop court sur pattes pour monter sur une balançoire. Un autre entreprit de grimper le toboggan en sens inverse alors-même que deux filles avaient décidé de le dévaler. Les parents se précipitèrent pour éviter la catastrophe. Quinn observa tout cela avec le sentiment d'être étrangère à la scène._

_Et elle l'était._

_Dans leurs manteaux rembourrés, leurs larges pantalons et leurs grosses bottes, les enfants ressemblaient à des gnomes. C'était d'autant plus vrai quand on les voyait courir. Cela arracha un sourire un peu incrédule à Quinn. Ce fut une des rares fois où elle pensa à Charlotte sans amertume ni douleur._

_Au milieu de la marée de gnomes émergea soudain un regard familier. Les yeux noisettes scintillèrent. Ils étaient à peine visibles, au milieu du col qu'on avait remonté jusqu'au nez rosi par le froid, et du bonnet enfoncé sur le crâne, d'où dépassait quelques boucles blondes. Puis, le gnome se retourna et tituba péniblement derrière un autre gnome, handicapé par son pantalon._

_Quinn chancela, le souffle coupé. Pendant un instant, l'univers entier parut se figer. Son cœur cessa de battre, le silence se fit autour d'elle et elle n'entendit plus rien, si ce n'est les tambourinements qui résonnaient douloureusement dans son crâne._

_D'une main, elle agrippa le grillage du parc. De l'autre elle se frotta les paupières._

_La neige continua de tomber autour d'elle. Les enfants de s'égayer dans le parc. Mais elle resta là, figée, tétanisée, et cherchant du regard une seule chose, une seule personne, se disant qu'elle hallucinait, que ce n'était rien, que dans la seconde tout reviendrait à la normal, avec elle et ce vide dans la poitrine, elle et cette nostalgie incompréhensible, elle et ces regrets et ces questions stériles._

_Mais de nouveau, le gnome émergea du petit groupe avec lequel il s'amusait. Quinn reconnut les yeux de Puck. Elle reconnut les sourcils caractéristiques. Elle reconnut le nez arrondi qu'elle, et sa sœur avant elle, avaient arboré très tôt sur les vieilles photos de famille. Elle s'égratigna la main en enfonçant ses doigts dans les fils métalliques qui constituaient le grillage._

_Au milieu de tout ce maelström d'émotions qui l'assommaient émergea une étincelle de raison. Elle se demanda ce qu'_elle _faisait là, dans ce parc, à Lima. Elle se dit que cela n'avait pas de connexion logique avec ce qu'elle croyait qu'il était advenu d'_elle_, car en effet,_ elle _était censée avoir déménagée. Et elle pensa aussi que si_elle _se trouvait ici, c'était forcément accompagnée d'une autre personne._

_Péniblement, elle releva les yeux de la silhouette rondelette qui gambadait et chercha du regard l'autre personne. Elle la trouva assise sur un banc, discutant tranquillement avec d'autres parents. Les mêmes cheveux bruns ondulés, la même aura que Rachel..._

_Quinn lâcha le grillage et recula en titubant. Ses yeux se collèrent de nouveau à _elle_, mais cette fois-ci, elle eut l'impression que la simple vue de cette forme emmitouflée dans toutes ses couches de vêtements la brûlait. Elle fit maladroitement volte-face et parcourut l'allée en sens inverse. Les nuages de buée qui se formaient devant ses lèvres étaient précipités et fugaces à présent. Elle avait à peine conscience du froid glacial qui parfois venait s'immiscer entre les plis mal arrangés de son écharpe. Elle repassa devant les gamins absorbés dans leur bataille de boules de neige. Elle les regarda d'un air égaré et trébucha sur le trottoir. Une boule siffla juste à côté de son oreille gauche mais elle ne la remarqua pas. Les enfants crièrent des excuses et rirent presque aussitôt après._

_Elle avisa le paysage autour d'elle._

_Tout était blafard. Tout était blanc._

...

...

Les bruits avaient cessé depuis quelques secondes. C'était peut-être le moment. C'était peut-être l'accalmie qu'elle attendait. Elle émergea de ses pensées et leva le communicateur devant elle. De ses doigts tremblants, elle l'alluma de nouveau. L'image sur l'écran vacilla, grésillante, et elle se trouva face à deux individus qu'elle ne connaissait pas. A leur droite, Kurt se rongeait les ongles. Leurs expressions s'animèrent en la voyant.

« Quinn... soupira Kurt.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps... murmura-t-elle d'un ton urgent. Dépêchez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Où êtes-vous ? demanda l'un des deux inconnus.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous devez savoir... juste un minimum. Essayez de trouver un coin d'où l'on pourra vous orienter. »

Quinn voulut discuter, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment _le choix_. Retenant son souffle, elle émergea de derrière sa stalagmite et se mit à avancer tout droit. Elle finirait bien par heurter une paroi à un quelconque moment...

Elle essaya de s'en convaincre.

« Ça va aller, Quinn... lui glissa Kurt. Les secours sont bientôt là. C'est promis. »

La jeune femme atteignit finalement un angle. Elle effleura la roche humide de la pointe de son piolet.

« J'y suis... dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Retournez-vous, murmura l'autre inconnu. Retournez-vous et indiquez-nous ce que vous voyez devant vous. »

Son champ de vision ne portait pas plus loin que quelques concrétions. Elle les décrivit d'une voix frémissante, incapable de détourner les yeux de l'obscurité pour regarder ses interlocuteurs.

« A votre gauche... est-ce que vous voyez une corde ? » demandèrent ceux-ci.

Quinn tourna son attention vers la paroi. Celle-ci disparaissait dans le noir et même s'il y avait eu une corde - celle que le Glee Club avait laissée dans la panique, elle s'en souvenait à présent - elle n'aurait pas pu la distinguer. Elle entendit les voix lui dirent de longer la paroi. Pendant quelques secondes, ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Puis, elle se fit violence. Appuyant le bras qui tenait le communicateur contre le mur froid, tendant le piolet devant elle de l'autre main, elle se mit à progresser avec précaution. Des mèches de cheveux lui collaient au front et le sac l'entraînait parfois en arrière quand son équilibre lui faisait défaut.

Soudain, la corde apparut devant elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, surprise.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle leva les yeux pour observer la façon dont la corde disparaissait dans les ténèbres. Sa chute avec Santana lui semblait remonter à une éternité... tout comme la façon dont Rachel était venue la sauver.

Elle repensa à l'étrange moment où la brunette avait fondu en larmes dans ses bras. Son estomac fit un saut périlleux et elle ne sut pas très bien si c'était de la peur ou autre chose.

« Bon, voilà notre point de repère... dit l'un des deux secouristes.

- Poursuivez jusqu'au prochain coin, ajouta l'autre. A partir de là, on devrait pouvoir vous aider à trouver un endroit sûr où vous cacher. »

Quinn baissa les yeux sur l'écran pour contempler leurs visages absorbés.

« Et... combien de temps est-ce que je vais devoir attendre ? »

Les autres échangèrent un regard.

« Les prévisions sont aléatoires, répondit l'un d'eux. Nous pensions à l'origine que vous seriez tous dehors à l'aube, mais vous avez eu vos problèmes successifs avec les bêtes et-...

- Combien de temps ? demanda Quinn avec sécheresse.

- Une heure au minimum... » soupirèrent-ils.

Une heure au minimum.

Une heure.

C'était tout ?

Ils erraient tous là depuis plusieurs jours... et elle n'était qu'à une heure (au minimum, se répéta-t-elle, au minimum) de la délivrance ? Le temps avait beau s'égrener avec plus de lenteur dans cet endroit anxiogène, cela n'avait pas d'importance... Il lui suffirait de compter les secondes pour ne pas perdre ses repères...

3600.

Elle n'aurait qu'à compter jusqu'à 3600...

Elle essaya de revenir à la réalité, effrayée de constater combien l'espoir lui était venu facilement.  
>Reportant son attention sur les secouristes, elle acquiesça péniblement. Sur le coin de l'écran, Kurt gigotait, agité. Elle voulut lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, que c'était bientôt fini, mais elle n'en eut pas la force. C'était peut-être faux. Tout cela n'aurait peut-être jamais de conclusion. Ou si il y en avait une, ce serait une conclusion morbide...<p>

Elle se remit en route, longeant prudemment la paroi. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le coin, il lui sembla bien que les bruits reprenaient. Elle s'était déplacée d'une telle façon qu'à présent, ils semblaient provenir de devant elle. Droit devant... Droit devant et elle se trouverait face aux bêtes.

Elle se tourna vers l'écran, s'efforçant de maîtriser son angoisse. Les deux secouristes étaient de toute évidence absorbés dans l'observation d'un plan. Kurt leur jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil paniqués.

« Très bien... Faites quelques pas... dit l'un des deux adultes.

- Quelques pas ? » répéta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Quelques pas, c'était se rapprocher des monstres. Elle les entendait bouger dans l'obscurité. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore attaquée mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps...

« Quelques pas, insista l'autre. Allez-y. Vite. »

Elle s'exécuta, telle une marionnette.

« Arrêtez-vous quand vous aurez trouvé une ouverture... »

Elle continua d'avancer. Soudain, son bras frotta contre des contours irréguliers. Tournant le regard, elle aperçut un semblant de couloir. Tout de suite, elle le trouva terriblement étroit. Elle pouvait sans mal se tenir debout dedans, mais pour y entrer, il lui faudrait au moins avancer en crabe... Elle n'aurait même pas la possibilité d'emmener le sac avec elle... Sa respiration s'accéléra et tous les souvenirs de l'effondrement d'un tunnel, de son évanouissement dans un autre, lui revinrent en mémoire.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Tournant le regard vers la source des bruits, elle chercha à sonder l'obscurité. Voir quelque-chose aurait été un soulagement et une horreur à la fois.

« Vous devez abandonner le sac... murmurèrent les voix. Prenez le nécessaire et mettez-le dans votre sacoche. Ensuite, engagez-vous par là. »

Quinn fixa leurs visages pixelisés avec désarroi. L'un des deux secouristes se pencha vers l'écran et dit d'un ton rassurant :

« Je sais que cela fait peur... Mais il vous suffit de passer ce couloir et vous serez à l'abri jusqu'à ce que l'on vous trouve.

- Je n'ai pas peur. » répliqua mécaniquement Quinn.

Elle se baissa pour déposer le communicateur et le piolet devant elle, puis, avec un sentiment d'urgence dans le creux du ventre, elle se débarrassa de son sac pour le déballer. Ses mains fouillèrent fébrilement les affaires. Elle eut l'impression de déclencher un véritable vacarme dans le silence pesant de la salle. Elle fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il lui sembla cependant que les bruits se faisaient plus nombreux devant elle.

Il y avait deux boîtes d'allumettes... Elle les mit dans sa sacoche. Une barre de céréales... Elle l'attrapa maladroitement. Une gourde à moitié remplie... Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait très soif et l'attacha du mieux qu'elle put à sa ceinture. Il y avait trois piolets et son estomac se retourna lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les emmener à sa suite. Agacée par son impuissance, elle décida cependant de les caler dans sa ceinture, avec sa gourde. Elle trouva aussi des ampoules et puisqu'elle avait encore de la place dans sa sacoche, elle en prit trois.

« Ne vous chargez pas trop, dit un des secouristes, préoccupé. Il faut encore que vous puissiez passer.

- Vous croyez ? demanda Quinn.

- Bien sûr... » répondit l'autre, ne remarquant pas le sarcasme dans son ton.

Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié d'important et laissa le sac là. Levant les yeux, elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait rien en vue. Elle ne distingua rien. Mais les bruits, eux, se poursuivaient.

« J'y vais... » murmura-t-elle.

Elle examina la largeur du couloir d'un œil nerveux. Elle ne pourrait jamais passer avec sa sacoche... Elle ne pourrait jamais passer avec tous ces piolets... Serrant les dents, elle réajusta les outils sur sa ceinture de façon à ce qu'ils pendissent de part et d'autre de sa taille. Quant à sa sacoche, elle l'enroula autour de son cou, resserrant les attaches au maximum. Elle entendit les ampoules s'entrechoquer contre sa mâchoire.

« Bien vu. » entendit-elle l'un des secouristes lui lancer.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de ramasser le communicateur et le piolet. Levant les bras, elle prit une grande inspiration et s'engagea dans le couloir étroit, avançant à petits pas. Aussitôt, elle sentit son dos frotter contre la roche ; en même temps, la sacoche, pratiquement pleine à craquer, se trouva légèrement comprimée par l'autre paroi. Elle passait de justesse. Mais elle passait.

Elle pensa confusément qu'avec un casque, elle n'aurait rien pu faire. Si elle l'avait encore eu, elle aurait sans doute dû l'abandonner derrière elle, comme le sac.

« C'est bien, grésillèrent les voix. Vous vous en sortez très bien. Continuez. »

Les parois se resserraient tellement à certains endroits que la roche lui chatouillait le nez, le compressant même parfois. La sensation d'enfermement qui la tenait dans son étau était insupportable. Mais elle poursuivait malgré tout, pensant à ces 3600 secondes qu'elle aurait à compter une fois de l'autre côté.

Quelque-chose lui effleura soudain la cheville droite. Elle parvint tout juste à tourner la tête pour apercevoir la bête qui essayait de l'agripper et de la ramener en arrière. Avec les froissements de sa combinaison, et sa respiration sonore, et le sang qui battait dans son crâne enfiévré, elle ne l'avait pas entendue approcher. Son cœur eut un raté et elle agita aveuglément le piolet qu'elle tenait dans la main droite. C'était une mauvaise idée. Sa marge de manœuvre était trop réduite pour lui permettre de porter un coup signifiant. La bête en profita pour s'accrocher à son bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda la voix alarmée de Kurt.

Retenant un cri, Quinn essaya de se dégager. Un bruit de déchirure retentit et le piolet lui échappa des mains. Avec un cliquetis, il se retrouva coincé au milieu du couloir. Une autre bête arriva pour prêter main forte à la première. D'un geste convulsif, Quinn ramena le bras le long de son corps. Son poignet l'élançait.

« Quinn ? _Quinn !_ »

Elle ignora les voix des trois autres et accéléra... autant qu'elle le pouvait. Les créatures tendaient leurs bras maigrelets, essayant de se frayer un passage dans les lieux étroits. Quinn pouvait entendre leurs halètements bruyants qui se rapprochaient.

Soudain, un crissement résonna dans le couloir et baissant les yeux, elle vit que la pointe d'un de ses autres piolets était venu se loger dans un creux. Tirant vers la gauche, Quinn tenta de se débloquer. Mais le piolet ne fit que crisser de plus bel, la ralentissant. Les bêtes s'efforçaient toujours de s'introduire à sa suite, gigotant maladroitement.

De sa main droite, Quinn attrapa le piolet par le dessus pour le retirer de sa ceinture. Dans la faible lumière du communicateur, elle eut le temps de voir la griffure qui lui barrait tout l'avant-bras. Avec un léger clapotis, des gouttes de sang commencèrent à tomber au sol. Les halètements des créatures devinrent sifflements surexcités. Ignorant la nausée qui lui retournait l'estomac, Quinn tira de plus bel sur le piolet. Mais la pointe métallique ne voulait pas se déloger de là.

Quinn était coincée.

Réfléchis, réfléchis...

Les voix nasillardes du communicateur résonnaient à sa gauche. Levant les bras, elle transféra l'appareil dans son autre main. Tâtonnant sur son côté gauche, elle attrapa un des deux piolets qui y pendaient de sa main désormais libre.

Une des bêtes parvint à agripper sa cheville. Elle se débattit aussitôt. Mais les griffes s'enfoncèrent dans sa basket. L'autre créature s'approchait déjà.

C'était sans espoir...

Contrôlant tant bien que mal la panique qui l'étouffait, Quinn coinça le communicateur entre sa mâchoire et la sacoche, puis transféra le piolet qu'elle avait récupéré de sa main gauche à sa main droite. Cette fois-ci, elle se montra plus prudente. Elle donna un coup précis à la bête qui la tirait par la cheville. Cela suffit à peine à la faire saigner, mais au moins le monstre lâcha avec un couinement. Profitant de cette accalmie, Quinn frappa la roche devant elle, donnant de petits coups dans le creux. Sous la pointe métallique, la roche broncha à peine. Mais ce n'était pas le but... Elle voulait simplement sortir le piolet qui la gênait de sa position bloquée. Il lui suffisait de donner un coup suffisant pour le décoincer... C'était tout... La roche était glissante, c'était faisable...

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Si quelque-chose vous retient, abandonnez-le ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Les voix résonnaient contre son cou, envoyant des vibrations jusque dans ses cordes vocales.

Elle sentit la texture poisseuse du sang dans sa main. La griffure qui lui barrait l'avant-bras continuait de saigner et la roche sous elle se teintait de rouge rubis.

Les deux bêtes avaient été rejointes par une troisième. Comprenant que sa situation était vraiment hors de contrôle, Quinn pesa de tout son poids vers la gauche, espérant dégager le piolet bloqué. Mais l'outil s'obstinait, bien rivé au creux.

Soudain, un cliquetis résonna dans l'espace exigu et Quinn se sentit basculer sur le côté. Elle vit le sol venir à sa rencontre et se rattrapa tant bien que mal à la roche pour s'empêcher de se cogner, bloquant le communicateur d'une main. Elle se donna à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle et reprit sa progression, serrant le piolet dans sa main sanguinolente.

Une issue se dessina devant elle. Un sol plat, des murs éloignés... Elle tendit le bras et agrippa la lisière du couloir pour se hisser à l'extérieur avec plus de rapidité. Derrière elle, les respirations bruyantes des monstres se poursuivaient.

Elle tomba à genoux à l'entrée du tunnel, un instant étourdie. Le piolet lui échappa des mains et elle vit le sang dont la lame brillante se teintait. Elle déposa précautionneusement le communicateur devant elle. Puis, elle se retourna fébrilement.

Le cou tendu, les yeux exorbités, les bêtes se contorsionnaient comme elles pouvaient pour avancer. Mais le couloir était trop étroit et elles ne parvinrent qu'à atteindre les premières gouttes pourpres que Quinn avait laissées derrière elle. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la jeune fille les regarda lécher le sang avec fièvre.

« Quinn ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Incapable de détourner les yeux du spectacle, elle tâtonna et lorsqu'elle eut enfin mis la main dessus, elle leva le communicateur devant elle. Elle se rendit compte que son souffle était erratique au moment elle essaya de parler.

« O...Oui ? »

Elle remarqua l'expression décontenancée de Kurt. Les deux secouristes lui souriaient, mais il y avait quelque-chose de crispé dans leurs traits.

« Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillée, dit l'un d'eux. Votre sang-froid a été remarquable.

- Merci... » répondit-elle d'un ton âpre.

Elle se dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais compter jusqu'à 3600 avec les monstres à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle voulait juste que les secours viennent la chercher. La question plaintive resta coincée en travers de sa gorge sèche. Elle eut pendant un instant envie de boire une gorgée de sa gourde mais elle se dit qu'elle avait trop peu d'eau pour se permettre de la gaspiller.

« Ils ne passeront pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta un secouriste.

- Tu... Tu t'es faite mordre ? » demanda Kurt avec inquiétude.

Elle rétracta précipitamment sa main droite. Cela laissa une traînée de sang sur l'écran.

« Non... juste griffée... murmura-t-elle. Et... je n'ai rien pour me soigner... »

Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit presque aussitôt.

« J'ai dû mal m'y prendre avec le sac... La trousse de secours était au fond et-...

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, Quinn... l'interrompit un secouriste d'un ton rassurant. Tant que la griffure est légère, cela peut attendre... Couvrez-la simplement avec quelque-chose pour éviter tout risque d'infection. »

La blonde acquiesça faiblement.

« Je vais le faire... » souffla-t-elle.

Elle releva les yeux vers les trois bêtes. Comme des chiots affamés, elles léchaient toujours les quelques gouttes de sang qui maculaient la roche sombre.

« Quinn... »

Avec difficulté, elle reporta son attention sur ses interlocuteurs. Les secouristes souriaient toujours ; Kurt s'efforçait de faire de même mais cela ressemblait davantage à une grimace.

« Vous avez été très courageuse, dit l'un des secouristes. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait... Il ne vous reste plus qu'à attendre, je vous le promets. »

Quinn hocha machinalement la tête, la gorge serrée.

« Je crois que je vais éteindre le communicateur... dit-elle brusquement. Je ne veux pas que les grésillements me fassent repérer. »

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard. Kurt entrouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva pas quoi dire.

« Éteignez simplement le son, dit l'un des adultes. Il vous faut une source de lumière.

- Je me suis très bien débrouillée sans, murmura Quinn avec un faible sourire. Et je n'ai pas trouvé de piles dans le sac... Je ne sais pas combien de temps il reste au communicateur et je ne veux pas perdre toute chance de vous parler quand j'en aurai vraiment besoin...

- Quinn, dit Kurt. Reste avec nous. »

Quinn fixa son regard sur lui et lui adressa son haussement de sourcil fabrayique.

« On se voit bientôt, Kurt... » chuchota-t-elle.

Rampant à demi, elle s'éloigna des bêtes qui s'affairaient toujours dans le couloir, jusqu'à ne plus les avoir dans son champ de vision. Elles ne pourraient jamais passer de toute façon... Pour cela, il leur aurait fallu être capable de se dresser comme un être humain... de marcher sur leurs deux pattes arrière... Quinn frissonna et posa le piolet à côté d'elle, à distance raisonnable de sa main droite.

« Très bien, Quinn, finit par dire un des secouristes. Une seule chose : faites attention à vous. »

La jeune fille sourit faiblement.

«Je ferai mon possible, murmura-t-elle.

- Dès que vous sentez que vous ne pouvez plus supporter l'obscurité, allumez le communicateur. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous parler. Si vous pouvez, essayez de trouver une autre source de lumière. Les allumettes sont toujours mieux que rien, mais leur durée de vie est trop limitée et chaotique. Sinon, je vous le répète, allumez le communicateur si c'est vraiment trop pesant.

- Ne vous éloignez jamais de votre communicateur, ajouta l'autre secouriste. Nous ne voulons pas vous perdre une nouvelle fois. Et essayez de ne pas trop vous éloigner de cet endroit. Les secours doivent vous trouver facilement. »

Une heure.

Une heure minimum.

C'était une éternité.

Quinn hocha la tête.

« D'accord. A... A tout à l'heure. »

Elle vit les sourires encourageants des deux secouristes. Elle aperçut le regard inquiet de Kurt. Elle éteignit le communicateur, le posa sur ses genoux et se laissa aller contre la paroi derrière elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, essayant de s'habituer aux vagues bruits émis par les créatures, dans le couloir étroit. A sa gauche, il y avait un énième boyau. Si la présence des bêtes se faisait trop oppressante, elle n'aurait qu'à y entrer et se recroqueviller dans un coin. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas plus de quelques minutes dans cet endroit... Il lui fallait s'éloigner des monstres... Se replonger dans le silence de mort qui avait caractérisé sa progression avant qu'elle trouvât Kurt. Mais quelques minutes malgré tout... Quelques minutes de répit...

Et 3600 secondes à compter. Au minimum.

Elle acheva d'arracher le pan de combinaison qui pendait de sa manche droite et l'enroula du mieux qu'elle put autour de la griffure, faisant abstraction de la fébrilité de ses mains. Elle tâtonna pour faire un nœud correct et ignora sa respiration, de plus en plus accélérée, de plus en plus hors de contrôle.

Elle repensa à Beth. Elle repensa à Rachel. Elle repensa à Liz. Elle repensa à tous ceux qu'elle aurait voulu avoir auprès d'elle en cet instant... Elle se sentit sur le point d'exploser en sanglots silencieux épuisés. Les bêtes continuaient de gratter dans le tunnel, alors elle se fit violence pour tout refouler... Le cœur gonflé d'un amas d'émotions qu'elle ne voulait pas identifier, elle se frotta précipitamment les yeux et releva la tête, aux aguets. Elle essaya de percer l'obscurité de son regard, mais bien sûr c'était inutile. Il n'y avait que le noir le plus total.

Elle replia machinalement les genoux. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle écouta ces grattements insupportables. Elle avait besoin de se rassurer, de se prouver que les monstres ne pouvaient pas passer. Ceux-ci finirent par s'épuiser. Ils ne poussaient plus que de vagues halètements frustrés... et pourtant, ils paraissaient si proches. Quinn les entendit s'éloigner presque sans un bruit, et cela ne la soulagea en rien.  
>Elle était seule. Complètement seule.<p>

Elle tâtonna la roche humide et sa main se referma convulsivement sur le communicateur. Elle fut tentée de le rallumer mais les grésillements paraissaient assourdissants dans le mutisme des lieux... Elle ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille.

Dans la panique, elle en avait même oublié de commencer son décompte. Ses pensées s'emmêlèrent un instant dans son crâne épuisé et les chiffres se mirent à défiler lentement, laborieusement...

1...

2...

3600 ? C'était une éternité. Elle avait le temps de mourir mille fois d'ici là.

Elle contint une inspiration erratique et ramena les mains contre sa poitrine. Sa blessure au bras la picotait doucement. Ce n'était rien... Cela n'aurait même pas le temps de s'infecter...

Elle cligna fébrilement des paupières.

Contre son dos tremblant, la roche était froide, inconfortable... Des courants d'air traversaient sa combinaison déchirée...

Un froissement retentit à sa gauche. Elle se figea aussitôt.

Elle imagina des yeux laiteux qui la fixaient dans l'obscurité et sa main droite se referma autour du piolet qui gisait tout près d'elle. La lame de l'outil produisit un léger tintement. Quinn devina aussitôt une ombre qui se mouvait dans l'obscurité. Elle eut tout juste le temps de sentir la main gluante qui l'agrippait.

Son cri se bloqua dans sa gorge. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, elle balança le bras. Son piolet ne rencontra que le vide. Elle entendit la créature respirer bruyamment tout près de son visage et elle voulut hurler. Hurler de toutes ses forces, à en cracher ses poumons.

Mais elle était seule dans l'obscurité...

Elle aurait préféré mourir quand elle avait lâché Santana... La chute aurait été douloureuse, mais cela aurait été rapide... Elle aurait préféré mourir... _Elle préférait mourir. _

Pourtant, elle lutta. Sa main gauche effleura une colonne vertébrale tortueuse et aussitôt, elle donna un coup de piolet au hasard. Un couinement retentit. Elle frappa encore, la mâchoire serrée. Un liquide poisseux se répandit sur ses jambes crispées et la créature s'affaissa contre elle.

Aussitôt, Quinn se releva d'un bond. Les deux piolets qui pendaient à sa ceinture teintèrent sinistrement. L'esprit embrumé, elle tapa du pied devant elle. Sa semelle s'enfonça dans quelque-chose qui céda d'un coup avec un craquement répugnant. La bête ne fit plus aucun bruit. Quinn recula précipitamment. Elle avait la nausée.

Le cœur battant, les jambes secouées de violents tremblements, elle attendit. Elle gardait le piolet tendu devant elle. Mais sa main frissonnait tellement qu'elle manqua le lâcher à plusieurs reprises.

Brièvement, elle se demanda pourquoi elle se fatiguait ainsi... Pourquoi elle s'acharnait d'une façon si absurde...

Car elle préférait mourir. Cette lutte ne la concernait pas. Elle était seule. Personne ne saurait ce qui lui était arrivé. Personne ne saurait dans quelles conditions elle était morte. Elle pouvait se laisser dériver...

Personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

Un silence lourd était retombé sur les lieux. Précautionneusement, elle ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit une boîte d'allumettes. Coincé sous son bras, le piolet frotta légèrement contre le tissu épais de la combinaison alors que Quinn s'efforçait de gratter une allumette.

Elle se disloquait tant qu'elle en gaspilla cinq avant d'obtenir une flammèche. Elle se trouva aussitôt devant les murs suintants et un énième trou béant. Derrière elle, le tunnel par lequel elle était passée. Son cœur eut un raté lorsque son attention s'arrêta sur la bête au crâne explosé, à ses pieds. Puis, l'allumette s'éteignit avec un soupir, soufflée par un courant d'air imperceptible.

Quinn sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Une sensation de malaise la fit soudain suffoquer. Elle chercha une autre allumette. La boîte faillit lui glisser entre les doigts. Elle hésita un instant : voulait-elle vraiment _voir_ ?

Mais son instinct de survie prit le relais et une nouvelle flammèche illumina la caverne. Son orange chaleureux mais vacillant dansa devant les yeux fébriles de Quinn. Elle avait rêvé. Elle était seule, encore.

Le soupir qu'elle retenait mourut dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait plus de place pour le soulagement.

L'obscurité l'angoissait de nouveau. Elle avait assez d'allumettes pour tenir 3600 secondes... Elle en gratta une autre.

La flammèche se refléta aussitôt dans les yeux aveugles qui se braquaient sur elle.

Un hurlement explosa dans la tête de Quinn, tandis qu'à l'extérieur elle restait mortellement mutique.

Elle donna un machinal coup de poing dans la face du monstre et l'allumette s'écrasa au sol avec un sifflement. Le noir se fit de nouveau. Le piolet qu'elle tenait toujours sous son bras tomba avec un claquement. On l'agrippa par les chevilles et elle se sentit glisser, impuissante : elle n'avait plus assez de force dans les jambes pour résister.

Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent alors qu'elle heurtait le sol. Quinn leva les bras, attrapa ce qu'elle trouvait et frappa de nouveau, avec une violence de plus en plus désespérée. Elle sentit ses mains s'enfoncer dans une cage thoracique, briser des membres, crever des yeux. Le dégoût se le disputait à l'horreur. Elle voulut se relever mais le corps d'une créature la ralentit. D'autres halètements retentirent devant elle, dans le couloir. Elle tâtonna à la recherche du piolet. Ses mains ne rencontrèrent que le communicateur et se refermèrent machinalement dessus.

Elle se releva en s'appuyant sur la paroi près d'elle. Les piolets tintèrent encore à ses côtés. Elle en dégaina un et le pointa droit devant. En dépit de la noirceur des lieux, elle devina les mouvements des formes. Des tapotements, des respirations sifflantes...

Elle envoya son pied en avant. Elle n'effleura qu'une forme, qui ricana et agita les bras pour l'attraper. Quinn retint un gémissement.

Elle entendit les bêtes renifler et machinalement, rétracta son bras droit. La griffure pulsait au rythme des battements précipités de son cœur, se rappelant à Quinn par sa douleur lancinante. La jeune femme eut soudain une conscience aiguë du sang encore frais qui maculait sa main, son poignet...

Sans espoir.

Abandonne.

Des dents claquèrent.

Elle donna un coup de piolet peu convaincu.

Combien y en avait-il ?

A qui manquerait-elle ?

A qui ?

Si quelqu'un devait mourir ici, c'était bien elle.

Hypocrite ! hurla une voix. Hypocrite ! Hypocrite. _Sale hypocrite._ Tu n'as même pas de bonne raison pour abandonner. Tu veux juste mourir. C'est tout. N'y cherche pas de logique. N'y cherche pas de but. N'y cherche pas de légitimité.

Non.

Menteuse, petite menteuse, jolie menteuse. Santana le sait mieux que toi : tu as lâché avant tout pour te perdre toi. Tu ne peux pas te mentir là-dessus.

Non.

Alors quoi ? Quel autre mensonge vas-tu trouver pour justifier tout ça ? Quel autre déguisement ? Quelle autre dérobade ?

_Non. _

Non quoi ?

Je ne veux pas mourir.

A la bonne heure.

_Je ne veux pas mourir._

Je n'y crois pas une seconde.

JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR.

Quelle autre alternative as-tu, ma pauvre Quinn ?

Sa respiration irrégulière rompit le silence. Elle sentit les bêtes qui se dressaient aussitôt, plus excitées encore.  
>Mais Quinn les devança et s'élança, oubliant un instant ses jambes en compote.<p>

Le communicateur toujours serré dans la main gauche, elle asséna un violent coup de piolet à la première créature qui se jeta sur elle. Quinn sentit le souffle humide contre sa joue. Elle extirpa son piolet de la chair molle et faucha une deuxième créature, tandis que du pied, elle achevait la première.

Elle en entendait d'autres. Elle continua, se laissant possédée par cette rage revigorante, qui gardait le peur éloignée et qui lui faisait oublier combien la situation était désespérée. Son piolet se planta entre des côtes et y resta coincé. Quinn repoussa de justesse les mains qui l'agrippaient et se saisissant du dernier piolet qui pendait à sa ceinture, elle continua de frapper aveuglément.

Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas là. Pas comme ça.

_Pas maintenant. _

Elle eut à peine conscience d'écraser une créature contre la roche. Le silence était retombé. Le contenu de sa sacoche, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de refermer, s'était déversé autour d'elle au cours de l'affrontement. Elle s'accroupit et tâtonna. Sa main s'arrêta sur une boîte d'allumettes, la seule qui ne s'était pas ouverte.  
>En dehors de cela, elle n'avait qu'une barre de céréales et son briquet - ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle effleura la petite boîte de plastique, qu'elle avait complètement oubliée. Les grains de café et les pastilles de vitamine étaient allés se perdre au milieu du sang qui se déversait sur le sol suintant. Les ampoules avaient explosé au cours de son combat désespéré.<p>

C'était tout.

Elle récupéra un piolet. Trois, c'était trop elle s'était montrée stupide.

L'allumette crépita contre ses doigts et elle la laissa tomber. Précautionneusement, Quinn enjamba les corps. Elle ne prit pas la peine de les compter alors qu'elle grattait une autre allumette.

Elle leva les yeux vers le couloir qui lui faisait face. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient trop pour qu'elle sût si elle était de nouveau seule.

Elle se força à marcher. Elle aurait voulu courir mais ses jambes étaient encore engourdies par la terreur des derniers instants. Dans sa main moite, le piolet dégoulinait avec des _plic-ploc_ sonores. Elle avait coincé le communicateur entre sa ceinture et la bandoulière de sa sacoche.

Elle aurait pu l'allumer...

Quinn continua de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Combien jusqu'à 3600 ?

Elle ne ferait que se mettre en sécurité. Dans un coin... Les secours la trouveraient malgré tout, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Elle s'arrêta après quelques minutes de marche somnambule et expira lentement. Elle avait gaspillé la moitié de sa boîte d'allumettes... Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle devait se montrer plus efficace.<p>

Elle passa une main sur son front trempé de sueur.

Un autre froissement à sa droite, aux environs d'un croisement tortueux. Elle se dirigea vers le couloir du milieu, mi-trottinant, mi-boitillant, les muscles encore tétanisés. L'allumette qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts parut tenir à distance les deux bêtes qui s'esquissèrent à cet instant dans le couloir de droite.

Quinn ne se retourna pas. Sa main se resserra autour du manche de son piolet. Elle serra les dents, refusant de lâcher l'allumette encore crépitante. Elle entendit de légers tapotements derrière elle. Elle accéléra le pas.  
>L'allumette se mit à lui brûler malicieusement la peau. Elle essaya d'ignorer la douleur.<p>

Alors ça y était, hein ? Elle était au cœur de la caverne, à l'endroit le plus infesté de monstres. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner. 3600... Elle était si proche. Pourquoi cela devait-il lui arriver maintenant ?

Les secours me trouveront... Elle voulut s'en convaincre. Sa panique était telle qu'elle n'envisagea même pas d'allumer le communicateur pour tenir le chalet informé de sa position. C'était trop risqué. Elle ne pouvait pas ralentir.

Elle retint un hoquet et l'allumette s'écrasa à ses pieds avec un chuintement, l'enfermant de nouveau dans cette obscurité insupportable. Elle se mit à courir. Derrière elle, les tapotements accélèrent. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle laissa sa main libre courir le long de la roche.

Le mur esquissa un léger virage à gauche. Elle le suivit tant bien que mal, se heurtant presque aussitôt à la paroi opposée. Le sang battait à ses tempes, rageusement, désespérément. Elle avait conscience de la température glaciale de cet endroit de la grotte, pourtant elle avait l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur. Des clapotis résonnèrent devant elle et soudain l'espace sembla s'élargir : elle avait débouché dans une énième salle.

Elle ne se donna pas le temps d'hésiter et elle continua tout droit. Sa main gauche, tendue devant elle, rencontra les contours glissants d'une stalagmite et Quinn la contourna précipitamment. Les bêtes continuaient de la suivre. Il lui sembla bien qu'il y en avait même plus qu'avant. Elle ne pourrait pas poursuivre ainsi indéfiniment. Elle allait se faire tuer.

Elle prit le risque de baisser la main et chercha la fermeture de sa sacoche d'une main fébrile. Le _zip_ retentit dans le mutisme des lieux, sinistre. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le plastique du briquet. Ils se refermèrent aussitôt dessus.

Oui. C'était cela.

Elle extirpa l'outil, déposa la boîte d'allumettes à moitié vide à la place et lutta un instant pour refermer la sacoche. Elle tenait toujours le piolet dégoulinant de sang rosâtre dans sa main droite.

Le _zip_ explosa de nouveau. Elle fit volte-face et son pouce trouva péniblement la roulette.

_Clic. _

Elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec cinq paires d'yeux laiteuses, qui aussitôt reculèrent avec désarroi. La flamme trembla devant Quinn : trois des créatures étaient effroyablement grandes comparées à toutes celles auxquelles ils avaient dû faire face jusque-là.

Des adultes.

Elle eut l'impression que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle, mais elle se fit violence pour ne pas s'effondrer.  
>Alors tout n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Ils avaient encore moins de chances que ce qu'il leur avait semblé. 3600... Le nombre lui semblait un mirage à présent.<p>

Quinn lorgna les monstres d'un œil terrifié. Ceux-ci s'étaient dressés mais restaient aux aguets, alertés par la toute petite flamme dégagée par le briquet. Cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Les adultes avançaient déjà imperceptiblement, comme pour évaluer la dangerosité de cette flammèche qui leur barrait la route.

Quinn jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule : le reste de la salle n'était qu'un trou noir. Même le plafond était trop élevé pour qu'elle pût en distinguer les contours. Une goutte de sueur se glissa dans le creux de son cou, lui arrachant un frisson.

Sans se donner le temps d'hésiter, elle relâcha son pouce et se remit à courir. Les bêtes poussèrent un hurlement derrière elle et elle accéléra du mieux qu'elle put. Cependant, elles étaient beaucoup plus rapides qu'elle. Tout à coup, des griffes s'enfoncèrent dans sa jambe gauche. Elle hurla, mit un genou à terre et puisant dans ce qu'il lui restait de lucidité, enclencha de nouveau le briquet.

La bête qui l'avait attaquée se rétracta avec un couinement. Quinn se redressa péniblement et lui fit face, agitant la flammèche sans conviction. Mais la créature et ses congénères ne bronchèrent pas et la jaugèrent de leur regard mort. Leurs narines frémissaient à peine.

La poitrine de Quinn se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration sifflante. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa jambe. Le tissu de sa combinaison se teintait petit-à-petit de tâches rouge sombre et un filet de sang dégoulinait déjà sur sa basket. La panique obscurcit un instant les pensées de Quinn, alors qu'elle entendait les monstres ricaner juste devant elle.

C'était fini.

Elle releva les yeux. Au même moment, un des adultes s'avança. Quinn brandit son piolet, le pointant dans sa direction. Mais ces créatures ne comprenaient pas la notion de mise en garde. Elles n'avaient rien d'humain.

Elles avaient juste faim.

Un deuxième adulte se rapprocha et Quinn recula. Un picotement brûlant lui traversa la jambe gauche et elle tituba. Cela parut donner de l'assurance aux prédateurs.

Quinn retint un gémissement.

Quelle fin horrible.

Mais au moins, personne n'en saurait jamais rien...

« OHE ! »

Les monstres détournèrent aussitôt la tête de Quinn. La jeune femme se figea.

« On sait que vous êtes là, bande de déglingués ! Laissez vos victimes tranquilles et venez si vous en avez dans le pantalon !

- _Puck... ?_ » bredouilla Quinn.

Les bêtes reportèrent leur attention sur elle. Elle agita le briquet. Cela eut peu d'effet et les têtes s'orientèrent vers sa jambe, qui continuait de saigner.

Trois rais lumineux se matérialisèrent au loin, à l'entrée de la salle, jetant des ombres inquiétantes sur les concrétions. Quinn plissa les yeux mais ne distingua rien. La lumière jaunâtre était trop loin pour atteindre les bêtes.

« OHE ! » répéta-t-on avec une rage accrue.

Les monstres se retournèrent de nouveau. Leur hésitation était perceptible.

« VENEZ PAR ICI ! »

Un des adultes reporta son attention sur Quinn. Il était vrai que la jeune femme était plus proche... plus alléchante... plus fraîche. En dépit de la faible lumière du briquet, il suffisait à Quinn de baisser les yeux pour voir la blessure à travers les déchirures de sa combinaison.

« _Quinn ?_ » bredouilla une voix.

Quinn releva la tête. C'était la voix de Sam. Les lampes étaient assez proches pour éclairer le sol à quelques mètres des créatures. Mais on ne distinguait même pas de vagues formes.

« C'est Quinn... entendit-elle murmurer.

- Toute seule ?! »

Blaine.

L'espèce de soulagement étouffant qui submergea Quinn la déstabilisa tant que son pouce dérapa sur la roulette du briquet. La flammèche s'éteignit avec un claquement. Elle ne vit plus que la silhouette des cinq bêtes qui l'encerclaient.

Les monstres se fendirent d'un hululement. Quinn eut à peine le temps de reculer qu'ils fondaient sur elle. Elle ne fit qu'entrapercevoir les trois créatures qui s'élançaient à l'assaut des garçons.

« _QUINN !_ » hurla Sam.

Elle tomba au sol avec un gémissement et dans un réflexe, balança le piolet devant elle. Les ombres des créatures galopant en direction des garçons interrompaient parfois les rayons des lampes, plongeant Quinn dans une obscurité totale alors qu'elle luttait... encore.

Le piolet ne rencontra rien et il glissa entre ses mains moites. Avec horreur, elle l'entendit rebondir au sol, à deux mètres de là. Une main s'abattit sur son bras gauche et elle se déroba avec un spasme de terreur. En même temps, le briquet, qu'elle gardait toujours enfermé dans son poing serré, lui échappa.

_C'était un désastre._

Ses doigts aveugles se refermèrent autour de la main et la tordirent avec panique. Un os craqua et la bête fit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le ricanement et le gémissement.

« _QUINN !_ »

Des bruits de lutte résonnèrent dans le lointain. Quinn sentit en même temps des griffes affamées se refermer autour de sa jambe blessée. Elle agita aussitôt le pied avec désespoir, mais le poids de la créature l'entravait considérablement. Un adulte, sans doute.

Elle lutta tant qu'elle le pouvait. Ses doigts dérapèrent sur des narines et trouvèrent les globes oculaires. Elle se sentit sur le point de tomber dans les pommes alors qu'elle attrapait le visage de la créature à pleines mains au niveau des yeux, comme on l'aurait fait d'une boule de bowling. Parallèlement, la deuxième créature continuait de claquer des dents avec excitation, essayant d'immobiliser sa jambe. Quinn hurla à en cracher ses poumons. Les cris paniqués des garçons lui répondirent.

« QUINN !

- Il y en a d'autres ! » s'exclama soudain la voix éraillée de Blaine.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, une série de hululements sinistres résonna quelque-part en hauteur, à l'entrée de la salle. Le sang de Quinn se glaça dans ses veines. Elle acheva de réduire les yeux de la créature en compote avant de l'écraser au sol. La bête ne cessait de couiner de douleur, mais Quinn l'ignora et balança violemment le corps gigotant contre son congénère, qui s'en trouva un instant déstabilisé. Quinn en profita pour dégager sa jambe et alors qu'elle prenait appui sur ses mains pour se relever précipitamment, elle effleura la lame froide de son piolet.

« PUCK ! » cria-t-elle.

Elle ne reconnut pas sa voix tremblante.

Ses assaillants se redressaient déjà. Les rais des lampes des garçons éclairaient leurs silhouettes rachitiques par derrière. Quinn donna un coup de piolet à celle dont elle avait crevé les yeux. Déjà salement amochée, celle-ci s'effondra comme un pantin désarticulé et ne bougea plus.

« Il y en a trop ! hurla Sam. Va-t-en ! »

Quinn l'entendit à peine : la créature et elle se faisaient face. Contre toute attente, l'adulte s'était figé. Quinn le regarda, le cœur battant, alors qu'elle se penchait vers le cadavre de l'autre monstre et qu'elle le reniflait doucement.

Une pensée un peu absurde se fraya un chemin à travers le cerveau de Quinn : elle venait de tuer l'enfant. Les couinements plaintifs poussés par l'adulte parurent confirmer cette impression. La tête de la créature se tourna de nouveau lentement vers Quinn. La bouche s'entrouvrit et les narines furent secouées d'un frémissement menaçant. Il semblait y avoir un vague désarroi dans l'attitude de la créature, comme si elle avait du mal à réaliser la mort du petit.

Quinn et le monstre se dévisagèrent un instant. Les yeux blancs brillaient doucement dans la semi-obscurité.  
>Puis, d'un geste précis et net, Quinn planta le piolet dans le crâne du monstre. Celui-ci poussa un couinement aigu et se jeta sur la jeune femme. Mais Quinn tituba de côté pour l'éviter et lui écrasa son pied sur le dos. La bête s'effondra de tout son long, s'agitant de plus bel. Quinn piétina, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la colonne vertébrale craque. Le dégoût qui lui retournait l'estomac était tel qu'elle aurait pu vomir si elle n'avait pas eu mieux à faire.<p>

« SAM ! BLAINE ! » appela-t-elle.

Quelque-chose scintilla à ses pieds. Le briquet. Elle le ramassa d'une main fébrile et se tourna vers les trois rais lumineux qui s'agitaient à l'autre bout de la salle.

« VA-T-EN ! » hurla Puck.

Des ricanements se répercutaient en échos tout autour d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa jambe : elle saignait toujours abondamment. Continuer toute seule équivaudrait à signer son arrêt de mort. Elle aperçut tout à coup une bête solitaire à sa droite, qui galopait à toute allure dans sa direction.

Quinn se précipita sur son piolet pour le dégager du crâne où il était toujours planté. Jetant un coup d'œil à la bête, elle put constater qu'elle était déjà beaucoup trop proche.

Le piolet se détacha finalement du cadavre avec un bruit de succion. Quinn se retourna vivement, juste à temps pour en asséner un coup au prédateur. Il y eut un craquement et le cou de la bête se brisa d'un coup. Le souffle court, Quinn regarda le monstre s'effondrer à ses pieds.

Ce n'était pas un adulte. C'était toujours mieux que rien.

Elle n'en éprouva aucun espoir, aucune satisfaction. Ils étaient tous faits comme des rats. 3600 secondes... C'était tout ce qu'il leur aurait fallu pourtant... _Au minimum_, répéta une voix lointaine.

D'autres tapotements résonnèrent. Ils semblaient de plus en plus nombreux à se diriger vers elle. Elle s'imagina déjà devoir faire face à un mur de bêtes pour rejoindre Puck et les autres.

Elle fit volte-face et se mit à courir en direction du trou béant qu'était le reste de la salle, enclenchant parfois le briquet pour se repérer. Elle savait que les cliquetis de la roulette la rendaient moins discrète mais elle était au niveau maximum de terreur... elle ne pouvait en supporter plus.

Elle tapota sa hanche pour vérifier que le communicateur était toujours là.

Les garçons poussaient parfois des cris derrière elle. L'horreur lui enserrait le cœur. Elle trébucha et rétablit péniblement son équilibre. Le briquet claqua une nouvelle fois dans sa main, illuminant une stalactite qu'elle évita de justesse.

C'est hors de question... se répétait-elle intérieurement. Je ne mourrai pas ici.

Son pied rencontra une bosse et elle fut projetée en avant. Elle roula au sol en retenant un gémissement et se redressa aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, cherchant les rayons des lampes pour retrouver ses repères. Ils étaient toujours derrière elle. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et reprit sa course.

Clic.

Des concrétions

Clic.

Des bosses.

Clic.

Une paroi humide. Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Le cœur battant, elle détailla le mur. Il n'y avait pas d'ouverture visible. De nouveau, elle était prise au piège. Comme dans la grande salle, avec le reste du Glee Club, il y avait de cela à peine quelques heures...

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi.

Elle relâcha la roulette du briquet et se mit à palper la paroi, le piolet toujours serré dans sa main droite. Elle longea la roche pendant plusieurs secondes angoissantes. Ses doigts ne rencontraient que la même humidité lourde... Les tapotements se faisaient de plus en plus proches dans son dos. Elle en dénombrait trop.

Et elle n'avait nulle-part où aller.

Une lointaine frustration commença à la gagner.

Elle donna des coups dans la roche tout en continuant de se déplacer vers la droite. Son cœur cognait douloureusement, essayant de se remplir de colère pour oublier la peur complète et vertigineuse qui lui alourdissait déjà les membres. Son pied gauche dérapa brutalement. Elle crut pendant un instant qu'il lui faisait défaut à cause de sa blessure, mais elle comprit que cela n'avait rien à voir lorsqu'elle ne trouva plus aucune roche sur laquelle marcher. Elle bascula avec un cri étouffé, se trouvant soudain précipitée elle ne savait où. Machinalement, elle se protégea la tête des mains. Son piolet tinta contre la roche, cependant elle ne le lâcha pas. Elle s'écrasa durement sur un sol sec et friable. Le silence était étouffant, l'air pesant. Les hurlements des garçons, les ricanements des bêtes... Le vacarme de la salle lui parut soudain lointain.

Sonnée, elle lutta plusieurs secondes avant de parvenir à enclencher son briquet. La flammèche se heurta aussitôt à des parois resserrées. Levant les yeux, Quinn entrevit à peine le trou par où elle était tombée. Mais il n'était situé qu'à trois mètres au-dessus elle. Elle devait s'éloigner. Faisant tout pour ne pas se laisser suffoquer par le sentiment puissant de perdition qui l'écrasait, elle rampa péniblement en direction du chemin qui se dessinait à sa gauche. Sa jambe frotta contre le sol inconfortable et elle retint un hoquet. Au même moment, son bras droit se rappela à son bond souvenir. Le palpant, elle sentit un liquide chaud : elle saignait de nouveau.

Une vraie cible ambulante.

Elle s'extirpa du tunnel miniature dans lequel elle s'était engagée avec un grognement. Enclenchant de nouveau le briquet, elle put constater qu'elle se trouvait dans une énième pièce. Cependant, cet endroit de la caverne esquissait une architecture différente : chaque pièce était plus exiguë et chaque paroi paraissait friable, se parant de bosses tortueuses, pointues, toujours sèches. Ce n'était plus la même roche suintante, ni les mêmes salles aux proportions gigantesques. Quinn pouvait même entendre les échos de sa propre respiration tout contre elle, amplifiée par la petitesse des lieux.

Elle aurait dû se sentir étouffée, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Au contraire, comparé à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, à toutes ces galeries sinistres dans lesquelles elle avait déambulé, cet endroit lui faisait presque l'effet d'un cocon, où elle pouvait se recroqueviller et attendre paisiblement.

Bien sûr, c'était faux.

Elle examina les alentours d'un rapide coup d'œil, éteignit le briquet et se fit violence pour continuer. Elle traversa ainsi plusieurs pièces et boyaux tout aussi secs et tout aussi étroits. Le silence était total, presque religieux. On sentait la vieillesse des lieux, le travail de la nature pour creuser ces multiples couloirs. Ni _plic ploc_, ni halètements sinistres. Quinn était seule. Tout à fait seule. Mais dans le bon sens du terme. Pour l'instant.

Le soulagement se fraya un chemin difficile au milieu de toute la terreur qui continuait de crisper Quinn. Malgré tout, elle le ressentit à la surface de son cœur, explosant en une myriade de petites bulles. Elle se sentait enfin respirer.

Pour la énième fois, elle s'épongea le front. Elle transpirait de partout, en dépit de la température toujours extrêmement basse de l'endroit.

Un hurlement retentit tout à coup non loin de là, aux environs de la salle où elle avait brièvement croisé les garçons. La terreur la prit de nouveau à la gorge. Elle accéléra, avançant tantôt à quatre pattes, tantôt presque pliée en deux. Le boyau qu'elle traversait s'élargit soudain, se faisant large couloir. La descente était abrupte. Elle redoubla l'allure, se laissant porter par la roche sèche inclinée sous ses pieds.

Elle n'avait plus relâché le briquet depuis plusieurs secondes. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle eut peur de l'épuiser trop rapidement et l'éteignit aussitôt, refoulant toute émotion.

Elle poursuivit la descente, se rattrapant à une paroi à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait basculée.

D'autres cris explosèrent dans le lointain, comme en réponse au tout premier hurlement. Ils étaient si étouffés que Quinn n'aurait pu dire s'il s'agissait de simples échos ou de plusieurs créatures. En tous les cas, elle n'en menait pas large.

L'espace parut brusquement s'élargir devant elle. Les parois se dérobèrent sous sa main frissonnante et sa respiration se répercuta plus largement au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avança précautionneusement, le souffle court. Des tapotements retentirent à quelques mètres de là. Elle se crispa aussitôt.

Les contours de la salle se matérialisèrent soudain sous ses yeux, illuminés par un rai lumineux qui se braqua sur elle en tremblotant.

Quinn battit des paupières. Son cœur eut un raté.

Rachel lui renvoya son regard hébété et se tint là, la bouche entrouverte, réduite au silence par le désarroi. Mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde ; le temps ne se suspendit que brièvement.

Quinn fit quelques pas incertains, puis se précipita sur Rachel et se jeta à son cou.

Elle entendit à peine le souffle de la brunette se bloquer dans sa gorge, distingua tout juste les battements affolés dans la poitrine qui se pressait contre la sienne. Elle ne remarqua pas le bord du casque qui s'enfonçait dans sa joue alors qu'elle serrait Rachel contre elle, ni la douleur qui se réveillait sournoisement dans son bras tandis qu'elle entourait la silhouette plus petite de ses mains secouées de tremblements.

« Oh merci... Merci... » bredouilla-t-elle.

Rachel lui rendit son étreinte, ses doigts se refermant convulsivement autour du tissu rugueux de sa combinaison. Elle laissa échapper un soupir où se mêlaient soulagement et nervosité.

« J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais pas... » murmura-t-elle en se laissant aller contre Quinn.

Quinn l'étreignit plus fort encore. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer. Le moment était mal choisi... Mais un sanglot lui échappa. La voix de Rachel retentit de nouveau contre son oreille, pleine de douceur, et tremblante d'émotion :

« Ça va aller... »

Quinn crispa les dents et enfouit le visage dans la combinaison de Rachel. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler. Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas. Elle se le répétait machinalement. Elle s'était plus ou moins bien retenue jusque-là. Elle pouvait continuer.

« Je suis là maintenant... Et toi aussi, Quinn... Ça va aller. »

Quinn s'efforça de secouer la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de lui parler avec tant d'empathie. Mais toute la terreur qui l'habitait explosa et elle se sentit dériver petit-à-petit, loin de tout le sang-froid qu'elle s'était efforcée de maintenir.

« S'il-te-plaît... souffla-t-elle. Tais-toi... »

Sa voix se brisa. Les bras de la brunette se resserrèrent autour d'elle et elle s'effondra complètement.

« Ça va aller... Ça va aller... »

Elle sentit que Rachel l'accompagnait au sol avec douceur alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots. Quinn aurait voulu se dérober, mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. La roche était dure sous ses genoux. Elle en eut à peine conscience et continua de pleurer contre l'épaule de la brunette, s'abandonnant à ces émotions qui l'étranglaient et la faisaient suffoquer.

La main de Rachel courut dans sa chevelure ébouriffée, la caressant doucement. La brunette avait enroulé l'autre bras autour de sa taille, la pressant un peu plus contre elle. De toute façon, Quinn ne se serait pas éloignée. Elle n'aurait pas pu. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle était trop soulagée de revoir Rachel. Si elle la lâchait, ne se volatiliserait-elle pas une nouvelle fois ? Si elle prenait le risque de reculer, ne la perdrait-elle pas encore ? Et ce n'était pas ce Quinn voulait. Plus jamais.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Elle était trop affaiblie pour s'en vouloir, même si elle se faisait l'effet d'une gamine de dix ans. Rachel continuait de chuchoter des paroles pleines de bienveillance contre son oreille. Quinn avait du mal à saisir ce qu'elle disait. Son cœur était gonflé de tout un tas de sentiments qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dissocier les uns des autres. Il y en avait trop à la fois. Trop de choses à ressentir, trop de choses à reconnaître. Elle était faible. Elle avait peur. Et elle ne pouvait plus le cacher à Rachel.

Alors elle pleura contre la jeune femme, oubliant complètement cette façade qu'elle lui offrait habituellement. L'effroi, l'anxiété, le soulagement s'entrechoquaient avec trop de violence en son for intérieur pour lui permettre de profiter vraiment du réconfort que lui apportait ce corps serré contre le sien. Elle s'y raccrochait simplement comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage, agrippant le tissu entre ses doigts frissonnants, pressant le nez dans l'épaule de la brunette, comme pour s'assurer que celle-ci était bien vivante, bien entière... _bien là_, avec elle.

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui sembla une éternité. Les sanglots de Quinn se calmèrent progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eut plus que leurs respirations irrégulières qui s'entremêlent dans le silence de la grotte. Mais Quinn ne lâcha pas l'autre jeune femme et resta pressée contre elle, écoutant les tambourinements qui secouaient la poitrine de la brunette, comptant les inspirations et les expirations, profitant de la chaleur de Rachel, de ce sentiment de sécurité qu'elle lui procurait.

C'était étrange... C'était tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginé lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'audace.

Rachel ne dit plus rien. Elle continua de caresser les cheveux blonds d'une main précautionneuse. Les barrières qui existaient entre elle s'étaient toutes effondrées. Quinn ne ressentait ni honte, ni frustration. Elle était trop lessivée pour cela... Trop rassurée... Trop heureuse de revoir la brunette pour la garder à distance. Et la nervosité qui habitait Rachel à chaque fois que Quinn était à proximité s'était volatilisée.

Elles n'avaient plus le temps pour cela.

Quinn renifla faiblement et se redressa avec lenteur. Elle papillonna des yeux, un instant aveuglée par la lampe de Rachel. Puis, elle croisa le regard limpide et si bouillonnant de la brunette. Celle-ci la détailla en silence. Elles s'étreignaient toujours, avec une familiarité contre laquelle Quinn se serait habituellement braquée. Mais cela lui faisait du bien. Cela leur faisait du bien à toutes les deux, elle le vit au fond de ces yeux chocolats qui continuaient de la dévisager.

Rachel leva une main hésitante pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore sur les joues de Quinn. Quinn esquissa un sourire nerveux et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au contact des doigts palpitants de vie contre sa peau égratignée. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle était de nouveau suffisamment lucide. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle se fit violence pour soutenir le regard perçant de Rachel. Leurs nez se touchaient presque.

Rachel sourit à son tour. C'était un sourire fatigué, mais il illumina ses traits. Quelque-chose se réchauffa au fond de Quinn. Elles s'entre-regardèrent longuement, et Quinn eut pendant un instant l'impression d'entrevoir des sentiments semblables aux siens au fond des pupilles brûlantes. Mais cela n'était sans doute que le reflet de la propre tendresse qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de la brunette.

Elle ne remarqua pas que Rachel était anormalement muette.

Elle ne remarqua pas que la brunette se raccrochait à elle de la même façon.

Quinn finit par soupirer. Tout son corps se relâcha. Les battements de son cœur ralentirent. De nouveau, une certaine vigilance la gagna. Le moment des retrouvailles était passé. Son regard s'arrêta sur le sang séché qui maculait le front de Rachel. L'inquiétude la picota.

« Tu es en un seul morceau ? » murmura-t-elle.

Rachel battit des paupières, comme tirée d'une rêverie. Elle hocha lentement la tête, l'air de ne pas trop y croire elle-même. Quinn la contempla un instant, sceptique, puis fit mine de se relever.

« Att-attends... balbutia Rachel. Je vais t'aider. »

Quinn n'eut pas la force de protester et accepta les doigts qu'elle lui tendait. Elle se redressa en chancelant. Elles restèrent un instant immobiles, se tenant par la main. Puis, le regard de Quinn tomba sur le pied de Rachel et elle eut le réflexe de la lâcher, ignorant le froid dans lequel elle se trouvait une nouvelle fois plongée.

« Où est passé ta chaussure ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Rachel ne put retenir un petit rire chevrotant.

« C'est une longue histoire... » chuchota-t-elle, et les tremblements de sa voix trahirent toute la terreur qui la compressait.

Quinn se baissa et délaça sa basket. Rachel mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

« Non... Ce n'est pas la peine de-...

- Dieu seul sait sur quoi tu pourrais marcher, dit Quinn en retirant la chaussure avec une grimace.

- Et toi alors ? » demanda Rachel avec aplomb.

Quinn lui jeta un regard de côté et esquissa un sourire qui se voulait serein.

« J'ai les pieds plus grands que toi, non ? dit-elle simplement. Si la taille te gêne vraiment, tu n'auras qu'à mettre quelque-chose pour rembourrer. »

Rachel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et toi alors ? » répéta-t-elle.

Quinn ne répondit pas et lui tendit sa chaussure. Rachel la lorgna d'un œil agacé.

« Quinn, lâcha-t-elle avec sévérité.

- Rachel... _S'il-te-plaît_... »

La brunette secoua vivement la tête.

« Je vais très bien, merci beaucoup. Et si tu m'expliquais plutôt ce que c'est que ce sang sur ton bras et ta jambe ? Tu ne crois pas que de nous deux, c'est toi qui devrais le plus nous inquiéter ? »

Son ton décidé se brisa et trahit toute son angoisse.

« Je me suis juste... murmura Quinn, puis elle haussa les épaules : Ce n'est rien. »

Rachel la fixa avec désarroi, avant de se ressaisir.

« Il me reste un peu de désinfectant.

- Ne le gaspillons pas.

- Ce ne serait pas du gaspillage. »

Quinn fit mine de réfléchir, avant de chuchoter :

« D'accord, mais alors tu prends ma chaussure. »

Elles se jaugèrent du regard. Rachel faisait de son mieux pour lui tenir tête, mais Quinn pouvait bien percevoir toute l'anxiété qui la rongeait. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était inutile de s'inquiéter ainsi pour elle, mais cela l'aidait à se sentir mieux. Alors elle garda les lèvres closes.

« Très bien... » finit par marmonner Rachel.

Elle accepta la basket de Quinn à contre-cœur, la posa à ses pieds, et lorgna la blonde d'un œil peu amène.

« Maintenant, assieds-toi. » dit-elle.

Quinn s'exécuta tant bien que mal. Depuis quelques secondes, elle était prise de vertiges au moindre mouvement. Rachel le remarqua et se mordit la lèvre pour contenir son inquiétude.

« Tu as rencontré des monstres ? » demanda-t-elle.

Son regard était scrutateur, encore. Quinn n'eut pas la force d'y faire face et fixa sa jambe blessée. L'orange vif de la combinaison disparaissait sous les roses de sang frais qui constellaient son pantalon.

« Quinn !... Réponds-moi. »

La blonde releva les yeux vers Rachel. Celle-ci tremblait comme une feuille et peinait à ouvrir la fermeture de sa sacoche.

« Plus ou moins... éluda Quinn.

- Je suis déjà au summum de l'inquiétude, répliqua Rachel. Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire des cachotteries.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en fasses pour rien.

- Je ne m'en ferais pas pour _rien_. » rétorqua Rachel.

Elles se dévisagèrent.

« Je ne m'en ferais pas pour rien... répéta Rachel dans un murmure. Je suis si soulagée de te revoir, Quinn... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. »

Quinn laissa échapper un énième soupir tendu.

« Moi aussi... » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elles échangèrent un sourire hésitant. A ce moment précis, Rachel parut se souvenir de la nature de leur relation elle baissa précipitamment le regard. Une nouvelle fissure s'ajouta au cœur déjà craquelé de Quinn. Elle regarda la brunette retrousser la jambe de son pantalon sans mot dire.

La blessure avait légèrement gonflé, mais n'avait rien d'effrayant. Quinn se sentit malgré tout nauséeuse. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis si longtemps...

« Ça a l'air superficiel... murmura Rachel.

- _C'est une évidence..._ »

Quinn serra les dents, regrettant aussitôt sa réponse sèche. Mais le sourire qui se forma sur le visage poussiéreux de Rachel bloqua l'excuse qu'elle s'apprêtait à formuler.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Quinn, ça va aller...

- Je ne m'en fais pas.

- Si... »

Quinn se força à hausser les sourcils d'un air peu convaincu. Rachel la détailla un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur la blessure.

« Ça va un peu piquer, d'accord ?

- Oui. »

Quinn grimaça alors que des picotements désagréables lui parcouraient la jambe. Rachel contempla la bouteille de désinfectant d'un œil angoissé.

« Il m'en reste juste assez pour ton bras.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas le gaspiller.

- Ce n'est pas du gaspillage, répliqua Rachel avec frustration. Tu voudrais que je te laisse t'infecter ou quoi ? »

Quinn ne répondit pas. Rachel soupira et détourna le regard.

« Excuse-moi... marmonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Voilà que je m'emporte à nouveau.

- ''A nouveau'' ? »

Elles échangèrent un regard. Quinn comprit.

« Est-ce que l'on pourrait oublier cette discussion dans la salle du bain une bonne fois pour toutes ? siffla-t-elle. Je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ? Et tout ce que tu as dit est parfaitement légitime. »

Rachel hocha la tête, incertaine, et défit précautionneusement le morceau de combinaison que Quinn avait enroulé autour de la griffure. Le contact des doigts de la brunette contre sa peau brûlante chatouillait la blonde. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer, mais dut détourner la tête lorsque le regard attentif de Rachel se posa sur ses traits crispés.

« Ça fait mal ?

- Non.

- Tu en es sûre ? Ou tu dis ça pour ne pas m'inquiéter ?

- J'en suis sûre... » murmura Quinn en fronçant le nez.

Rachel esquissa un sourire. Quinn la fixa avec désarroi.

« Quoi ? murmura-t-elle.

- Rien. »

La blonde haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Rachel désinfecta la plaie sans mot dire.

« Merci... » souffla Quinn, lui jetant un regard indécis.

Rachel hocha machinalement la tête.

« Et maintenant, il faudrait quelque-chose pour recouvrir la blessure... »

Quinn avait déjà arraché un large pan de son pantalon.

« Quinn... gronda Rachel. Tu ne peux pas-...

- Elle est déjà en lambeaux, soupira la blonde. Qu'est-ce que ça changera ?

- Laisse-moi au moins faire ces nœuds... » dit Rachel en lui arrachant le morceau de combinaison des mains.

Quinn eut du mal à cacher sa surprise mais elle se laissa faire. Rachel s'y prenait avec une précaution excessive, comme si la blonde pouvait se briser en mille morceaux au moindre geste brusque. Cela arracha un sourire à Quinn, qu'intercepta aussitôt le regard averti de la brunette.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien. » répondit Quinn.

Rachel pinça les lèvres, frustrée. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de demander d'explications là où quelques secondes plus tôt elle n'en avait pas donné.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de panser Quinn, elle se laissa retomber en arrière avec un gémissement. L'état d'épuisement avancé dans lequel elle se trouvait se fit soudain évident. En dépit de cela, ses traits tirés brûlaient toujours de la même animation. Le cœur de Quinn se tortilla malicieusement dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait voulu encore étreindre Rachel... Sentir sa main dans la sienne... Pour être sûre que la brunette ne s'envolerait pas. Pour être sûre qu'elle ne la quitterait pas.

« Tu ne me laisseras pas cette fois-ci, hein ? »

La voix incertaine de Rachel ramena Quinn à la réalité avec brutalité.

« Pardon ? »

Rachel fronça le nez, hésitante. Elle s'épongea le front d'une main tremblante.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu volatilisée dans la galerie ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »

Quinn battit des paupières, un peu désemparée. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment où elles s'étaient séparées, cependant cela lui semblait terriblement loin.

« J'étais... J'étais morte d'inquiétude... reprit Rachel. Et furieuse... contre toi. »

Quinn croisa les bras.

« Nous n'aurions pas eu le temps de nous hisser toutes les deux dans le tunnel.

- P-Peut-être... Mais c'était idiot.

- Je l'ai fait pour te protéger, Rachel.

- _Mais pourquoi ?_ »

La question avait été posée avec un désespoir bouillonnant. Quinn essaya de ne pas flancher face au regard brûlant de reproches de Rachel.

« Tu t'es retrouvée seule... et tout ça pour quoi ? murmura la brunette. Ma vie ne vaut pas plus que la tienne. »

Si. Bien sûr que si.

Quinn resta mutique, car elle savait que si elle formulait sa pensée à voix haute, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la colère de Rachel.

« Je ne me suis pas retrouvée seule, finit-elle par dire à la place. J'étais avec Santana et Brittany... J'avais prévu de les rejoindre quand on s'est séparées, tu te souviens ? »

Rachel se figea. Elle referma la bouche, la rouvrit. Machinalement, elle avait commencé à se triturer les mains.

« Et... elles vont bien ? »

Quinn se força à sourire et repensa bien malgré elle à l'affaiblissement de Brittany. L'angoisse lui retourna l'estomac : où étaient les deux jeunes femmes à présent ?

« Oui... Elles vont bien. »

Rachel hocha la tête, cherchant visiblement à agencer les nombreuses pensées qui se heurtaient dans le fond de son crâne.

« Et... pourquoi ne sont-elles plus avec toi ? »

Quinn détourna le regard. Comment lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé sans la paniquer ? Comment tourner cela pour que cela ne fût pas une source d'effroi ? Car il lui suffisait d'y repenser pour qu'un courant d'air glacial la gèle jusqu'à la moelle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toute seule, toi ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

Rachel perçut sa tentative pour esquiver mais ne s'en formalisa pas et ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'elle répondait :

« J'étais avec Noah et Sam... puis on a été séparés. Et après j'ai retrouvé Finn... mais... une nouvelle fois... »

Elle prit une inspiration étranglée.

« Je ne sais pas où il est... souffla-t-elle. On a été attaqués par des monstres. Il y en avait tellement... et ils étaient plus grands. »

Quinn la contempla à la dérobée.

« Des adultes ? » finit-elle par murmurer.

Elle croisa le regard vacillant de Rachel.

« Tu en as vu, toi aussi ?

- Oui...

- C'est eux qui t'ont fait ces griffures ?

- Plus ou moins... »

Rachel frissonna.

« Comment est-ce qu'on va faire, Quinn ?

- Je ne sais pas... Mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai... »

Elle s'interrompit. Elle avait croisé les garçons, mais l'instant d'après, des bêtes les avaient submergés. Souhaitait-elle vraiment en parler à Rachel ? Cependant, le regard de la brunette la brûlait. Elle déglutit et murmura :

«... J'ai croisé Puck et Sam... Ils étaient avec Blaine. Par contre, je ne pourrais pas te dire où ils sont maintenant... »

Elle attendit, craignant que Rachel n'en demande plus. Cependant, la jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer avec inquiétude. Saisie d'une impulsion, Quinn avança une main... puis la rétracta prestement. Rachel ne manqua pas son geste quelque-chose vacilla au fond de son regard. Quinn serra les dents et fit comme si de rien n'était. Mais les tambourinements vulnérables dans sa poitrine trahissaient son humeur. Elle ne pouvait se mentir à elle-même : elle voulait rassurer Rachel. Elle voulait que la jeune femme se sente en sûreté.

« J'ai... J'ai aussi parlé à Kurt... » laissa-t-elle échapper.

Rachel se figea et la contempla avec désarroi.

« Quoi ? »

Quinn acquiesça fébrilement et sortit le communicateur de sa ceinture.

« Comment est-ce que tu... ? » bredouilla Rachel.

Quinn se força à sourire.

« Il a dit que les secours ne seraient plus très longs... Une heure environ.

- Une heure ?... Et quand est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? »

Quinn ne sut quoi répondre. Elle contempla l'écran mort du communicateur d'un œil soudain désabusé.

« Je ne sais plus... »

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas essayer de les recontacter ? » demanda Rachel.

Elle n'attendit pas et s'approcha de Quinn avec précipitation. Celle-ci acquiesça maladroitement. Aveuglée par la lampe de Rachel, elle ne put s'empêcher de plisser les yeux. La brunette s'en rendit compte et marmonnant des excuses, détacha le casque et le déposa par-terre.

« Tu ne devrais pas-... commença Quinn.

- Je le remettrai après. » la rassura Rachel avec un sourire hésitant.

Elle vint se placer à côté de Quinn, le regard toujours rivé sur le communicateur. Il y avait une lueur fiévreuse au fond de ses iris. Quinn n'était pas bien sûre que l'appareil marche toujours, mais elle ne lui fit pas part de ses doutes et l'enclencha. L'écran s'alluma aussitôt, mais elles ne virent rien d'autre qu'un fond gris. Quinn entendit l'expiration précipitée de Rachel près de son oreille, trahissant l'angoisse de plus en plus importante de la brunette. Elle essaya de faire quelques réglages sans trembler...

Cela ne changea rien.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir tendu. Elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait simplement résignée, ou plus inquiète encore.

L'épaule de Rachel se pressa contre la sienne alors que la jeune femme murmurait d'une voix tremblante :

« Bon. Tout va bien. Nous n'avons aucune raison de paniquer... absolument aucune. »

Quinn lui jeta un regard de côté et après une hésitation, attrapa la main que l'autre plaquait au sol pour ne pas vaciller. Aussitôt, Rachel referma les doigts autour des siens, les serrant avec force.

« C'est sûrement parce que nous nous sommes trop enfoncées dans la grotte... » dit Quinn après un moment de flottement.

Rachel eut à peine la force d'acquiescer. Elle se laissa aller contre Quinn et enroula un bras autour du sien.

« Je vais faire une crise cardiaque... marmonna-t-elle.

- Ça va aller, Rachel.

- Est-ce que tu y crois seulement ? »

Silence. Rachel ravala un gémissement. Ses cheveux défaits effleuraient le visage de Quinn, qui fronça le nez pour ne pas éternuer. Elles retombèrent dans le silence, contemplant le communicateur grésillant d'un œil morne. Puis, d'un geste sec, Quinn l'éteignit et le posa par-terre.

« De toute façon, tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est attendre... dit-elle.

- Mais combien de temps ? Et qui nous dit que rien ne nous arrivera d'ici là ? »

L'inquiétude viscérale de Rachel était contagieuse. Quinn essaya de ne pas frémir et murmura d'un ton vaguement encourageant :

« Si la caméra de ton casque fonctionne toujours, ils savent que nous nous sommes un peu éloignées... Ils nous trouveront.

- Qui ? Les monstres ou les secours ?

- _Rachel._ »

Le ton irrité de Quinn réduisit la brunette au silence.

« N'en rajoute pas à ta panique... Ça ne sert à rien.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher...

- Je sais. Mais essaye au moins. »

Rachel se blottit un peu plus contre Quinn, qui se demanda si l'autre pouvait entendre combien son cœur battait fort au fond de sa poitrine. Elle balaya les alentours du regard, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas dans un endroit comme celui-là. Pas dans de telles circonstances.

« Alors... finit par dire Rachel. On attend... et c'est tout ?

- ...Oui. »

Le souffle de Rachel chatouilla la joue de la blonde alors qu'elle tournait légèrement la tête pour détailler Quinn. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle devina le regard incandescent de Rachel sur elle, mais elle n'eut pas la force d'y faire face, et continua de détailler la roche devant elle.

« Quinn ? finit par murmurer Rachel.

- ...Oui ?

- Tu as l'air plutôt... calme. Et je suis une loque.

- Ne dis pas des ch-...

- C'est vrai pourtant... Comment est-ce que tu fais pour ne pas te laisser gagner par la peur ? »

Le cœur de Quinn eut un raté. Rachel dut sentir sa crispation car elle resserra sa prise autour de son bras.

« J'ai... » chuchota Quinn.

Sa voix se brisa. Elle inspira péniblement.

Il ne servait plus à rien de mentir.

« _Je suis terrifiée..._ » souffla-t-elle.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Ça y était. Rachel la voyait telle qu'elle était : vulnérable, effrayée, incertaine. Elle jeta un regard de côté à la brunette et ne manqua pas l'ombre de sourire rassurant que celle-ci esquissait.

« D'accord. »

La brunette entrelaça leurs doigts.

« D'accord ? » bredouilla Quinn.

Elle avait chaud. Elle se demanda si Rachel le voyait. Mais la jeune femme se contenta de la fixer avec une douceur qui fit faire un salto-arrière à son estomac. Quinn se rendit compte que Rachel l'avait rarement regardée de cette façon.

Qu'était-ce censé signifier ?

« D'accord... répéta Rachel. Ça me rassure un peu à vrai dire... Au moins, je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas. »

Quinn voulut secouer la tête, mais Rachel était toujours blottie contre elle, entravant ses mouvements.

« Ça ne devrait pas te rassurer... A quoi est-ce que je sers si je ne suis pas capable de garder mon calme ?

- C'est normal d'avoir peur...

- Mais à quoi est-ce que je sers ?

- Ta simple présence me fait du bien, Quinn.

- Il t'en faut peu alors... » murmura-t-elle d'un ton désabusé.

Elles se turent. Quinn tendit l'oreille, à la recherche de bruits suspects. Mais il n'y avait qu'un silence presque paisible qui les enveloppait. La respiration de Rachel se bloqua contre son oreille, et elle la devina qui hésitait à dire quelque-chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Quinn.

- R-Rien... »

Son ton était indécis. Quinn n'insista pas. Mais Rachel reprit presque aussitôt la parole :

« Tu n'as pas à... Tu n'as pas à garder tout le temps le contrôle de toi. »

La respiration de Quinn mourut dans sa gorge. Elle essaya de garder un air relativement normal mais elle sut que Rachel avait compris.

« Tu es humaine, Quinn. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur et de... Tu es comme n'importe-qui d'autre. »

Quinn ne put retenir un faible sourire.

« Pourquoi te sens-tu obligée de me dire ça ? »

Concentrant son attention sur Rachel, elle put voir que la brunette contemplait leurs mains entrelacées d'un air pensif.

« Parce que... »

Elle referma la bouche, fronça les sourcils.

« Parce que je sais que tu ne veux pas laisser voir ce que tu ressens vraiment. Tu as toujours été comme ça.

- Ah bon ? murmura la blonde d'un ton sarcastique.

- Quinn... » soupira Rachel.

Sa voix trahissait un vague doute. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre avec aplomb :

« Si tu as peur, ce n'est pas grave. Au contraire... Si tu ressens des choses qui te pèsent, tu n'as pas à les cacher. Tu n'as aucune raison de faire cela. Je sais que tu penses que parce que tu es celle que tu es, tu n'as pas le droit de trahir tes faiblesses... mais c'est faux. »

Quinn eut du mal à ne pas se crisper. Faire preuve d'une honnêteté totale, c'était s'écarteler de l'intérieur. Et elle n'était pas encore prête à _tout dire_ à Rachel. Alors elle resta mutique et n'admit rien de ce que la brunette venait de dire.

« J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas, Quinn ? » demanda cependant Rachel après un moment de flottement.

Elle ne se satisfaisait pas du silence de la blonde elle en voulait plus. Lorsque Quinn le comprit, elle ne sut très bien quoi faire. Bien sûr, Rachel avait toujours demandé des réponses, quelque-chose qui se rapprocherait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de toutes les vérités que Quinn Fabray taisait. Mais sa propre peur, sa propre hésitation, ou alors la sécheresse et la dureté de Quinn l'avaient toujours empêchée de trop insister. Elle n'avait jamais osé demander explicitement, car leur relation ne se prêtait pas à cela. Or, à présent, tout changeait pour le mieux, non ? Alors pourquoi continuer de craindre les réactions de Quinn ? Une légère incertitude persistait dans la voix de la brunette, mais elle avait pris de l'assurance. Et elle avait raison. Quinn en avait fini avec les dehors distants et impavides... Elles n'en étaient plus là, et elle n'avait plus la force de mentir.

_« Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, Quinn. Arrête de considérer que tu dois lui montrer ta véritable nature. Elle n'est pas aveugle. Et elle est loin d'être naïve. »_

Les paroles de Kurt résonnèrent dans un coin de son crâne.

Son silence prolongé parut impatienter Rachel. Leurs doigts étaient toujours entrelacés, mais on devinait une certaine tension dans sa posture. Quinn se força à faire face à toute la sévérité que dégageait ses traits. Elles se contemplèrent pendant de longues secondes, l'une essayant de contrôler sa frustration pour former des phrases cohérentes, l'autre faisant de son mieux pour ne pas flancher face au bouillonnement qui était opposé à sa fausse placidité.

« Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. » finit par dire Rachel.

Quinn eut tout juste la force de hausser un sourcil incrédule.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je l'étais, répondit-elle mécaniquement.

- Mais tu le penses. Et je le sais. Et tu sais que je sais. Et je sais que tu sais que je le sais. »

La blonde pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Le sujet dans lequel elles s'engageaient était loin d'être son favori, mais le tourbillon passionné dans lequel venait de se laisser emporter Rachel avait quelque-chose d'hilarant et d'attendrissant. Puis, la fatigue reprit le dessus, son vague sourire s'évanouit et elle détourna les yeux, incapable de répondre.

Rachel recouvrit leurs doigts entrelacés d'une main chaude, douce. Quinn frissonna.

« Si j'en parle maintenant, reprit la brunette, articulant chaque syllabe avec ferveur, c'est pour que ce soit clair une bonne fois pour toutes. Pour que tu ne puisses plus utiliser cela comme excuse pour la distance que tu mets entre nous deux. Et pour que tu me crois, _enfin_.

- Je-...

- Je sais ce que tu as fait, la coupa aussitôt Rachel. Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était inévitable. Je n'ai jamais dit que... que le comportement que tu as pu avoir à mon égard était justifié... Je n'ai jamais prétendu aucune de ces choses. Mais je sais ce que tu vaux, Quinn. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, tu as compris tes erreurs. Je sais que tu t'en veux. Je sais que tu n'es plus du tout l'adolescente qui a pu me tourmenter... Je sais aussi qu'en dépit de tout, tu as toujours eu un bon fond... même si tu as tout fait pour l'enterrer sous tes airs glaciaux... Et ce n'est pas de la naïveté que de voir le meilleur chez toi... Ce n'est pas ça _du tout_. Je ne suis pas aveuglée, si c'est ce que tu crois. Celle à être dans ce cas, ce serait plutôt toi. »

Quinn entrouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite.

« _Quoi ? _

- Oui, exactement ! » dit Rachel.

Sous son air décidé, une certaine incertitude perça - avait-elle peur de contrarier Quinn ? De toute évidence, elle avait cependant décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout...

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis tout ça ? poursuivit Rachel avec sévérité. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'emploies tant à te rabaisser... à chaque fois ?

- Mais je n'ai rien dit... souffla Quinn, perplexe.

- Oh mais tu l'as déjà dit auparavant ! insista Rachel en fronçant les sourcils. Et tu le diras sans doute quand on sera sorties de là. Quand rien ne nous empêchera plus de devenir amies, tu diras que tu n'es pas bien pour moi et d'autres choses complètement _fausses_. Or, il est hors de question que je me laisse berner par de tels stratagèmes. Parce que je suis la mieux placée pour savoir ce que je veux, et ce qui est bon ou non pour moi... Or, _tu es quelqu'un de bien_, Quinn. Tu es... Tu es même plus que ça. »

Son regard vacilla. Elle battit des paupières avec désarroi, avant de se ressaisir presque aussitôt.

« Tu ne vaux pas moins que moi. Ta vie n'a pas moins de valeur...

- Je n'ai-...

- Mais tu le penses ! gronda Rachel. Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire pour que je le sache.

- Tu te trompes. »

Quinn avait parlé d'un ton neutre, presque distant. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas sur Rachel. Celle-ci semblait ne plus vouloir se laisser berner par la façade pleine de fausseté que Quinn avait à lui offrir.

« Tu mérites de vivre, Quinn... dit-elle. Tu mérites de vivre autant que moi... autant que n'importe-qui d'autre. »

C'était vrai... sans doute. Quinn avait lutté contre toutes ces bêtes, refusant de se laisser mourir, en dépit de tout ce pessimisme qui avait empoisonné ses pensées suffoquées. Mais... si la situation en venait à devoir choisir entre sa propre vie et celle de Rachel, Quinn savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas. Pas une seconde.

Cependant, elle fit une dernière tentative pour mentir :

« Bien sûr... Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. »

Elle crut que les yeux de Rachel allaient lui sortir des orbites. Il y avait un tel mélange de frustration et de désarmement dans le regard de la brunette que Quinn se demanda comment elle faisait encore pour se contrôler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtue, lâcha Rachel.

- Pourtant je ne t'ai pas contredite...

- Je sais que tu mens.

- Tu te trompes.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as lâché ? » s'exclama Rachel.

Quinn eut un mouvement de recul et presque aussitôt, Rachel la ramena vers elle, lui écrasant presque la main.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as lâché ? répéta-t-elle dans un murmure. Quand Santana et toi pendiez dans le vide ? »

Quinn fit de son mieux pour ne pas se crisper, pour ne pas se trahir.

« Nous étions trop lourdes, je ne voulais pas que... »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Rachel la fixait avec une telle colère... Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Se sacrifier aussi facilement... murmura la brunette. A plusieurs reprises... Tu dois arrêter de faire ça, Quinn. J'ai été séparée plein de fois du Glee Club et à chaque fois que l'on m'a dit de fuir, j'ai fui sans hésiter, même si je laissais quelqu'un derrière moi... Je n'ai pas hésité, tu m'entends ? »

Elle détourna le regard.

« Tu te sens coupable ? demanda Quinn, la gorge serrée.

- Non... Si... Je ne sais pas.

- N'importe-qui aurait fait pareil à ta place... »

Elle voulut insuffler de la tendresse à son ton. Mais il n'y avait qu'une forte émotion qui la trahissait, faisant trembler sa voix et vaciller son regard doré.

« De toute façon, reprit laborieusement Rachel, ce n'est pas le propos.

- Alors quoi ?

- S'il est aussi normal de sauver sa peau quand on le peut, _pourquoi fais-tu toujours le contraire ?_ »

Un silence de plomb accueillit la question énervée de Rachel. Quinn aurait voulu détourner les yeux mais il y avait quelque-chose d'hypnotique dans la manière directe et franche que l'autre avait de la dévisager. Rachel semblait vouloir sonder la moindre pensée de Quinn, pour avoir confirmation qu'elle détenait la vérité, que la blonde se sacrifiait en effet bien trop facilement, et pour les mauvaises raisons...

Mais la blonde resta malgré tout imperméable... elle le vit à la confusion qu'elle continuait d'inspirer à Rachel.

Quinn esquissa un mouvement pour se dégager et l'autre ne la retint pas.

« On devrait se tenir prêtes... au cas-où... » éluda-t-elle.

Le regard de Rachel flamboya. Elle lui en voulait de contourner le sujet ainsi. Le cœur de Quinn se serra. Cependant, l'une comme l'autre garda le silence. Quinn se releva en contenant une grimace et ramassa sa basket, qui traînait toujours près d'elles. Elle se retourna et la tendit à Rachel.

La brunette croisa les bras et pendant quelques secondes, la jaugea du regard. Puis avec un soupir, elle détourna les yeux en murmurant :

« Garde-la...

- Tu vas te blesser si tu marches comme ça dans la grotte.

- Toi aussi si tu me donnes ta chaussure.

- Ça a moins d'importance.

- Pourquoi ?

- Écoute... Rachel... »

Quinn eut du mal à contrôler les tremblements de sa voix. Était-ce de l'angoisse ou un début d'agacement ? Ses pensées s'emmêlaient tellement qu'elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait réussi à recroiser le chemin de Rachel. Elle se demandait encore si ce n'était pas une hallucination...

Ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne pouvait être aussi facile. Puis, elle se rappela qu'elles étaient loin d'être sorties de là. Si, bien sûr que cela pouvait être aussi facile... Rien n'empêchait des complications ensuite.

Elle ravala tout son pessimisme et lança d'une voix sèche :

« Tu as promis que tu mettrais la chaussure si je te laissais t'occuper de mes blessures. Tu ne vas quand même pas rompre une promesse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elles se regardèrent en chiens de faïence.

« Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Rachel d'un air exagérément méfiant. Tu romps bien celles que tu me fais, non ? »

Quinn soupira, essayant d'ignorer le léger pincement au cœur que suscitaient les paroles de la brunette. Sans la fatigue des dernières heures, Rachel n'aurait sûrement jamais dit cela : elle donnait toujours l'impression de marcher sur des œufs quand elle était confrontée à Quinn, même quand il n'y avait aucune raison apparente de se montrer si prudente. Mais quelle importance... Qu'elle l'eût dit ou non, elle le pensait.

« Je ne te laisserai plus... souffla Quinn en baissant le regard. Je te le jure. »

Un moment de flottement suivit sa réponse. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Rachel se lever à son tour et accepter la chaussure qu'elle lui tendait toujours.

« Tu ne devrais pas jurer dans un endroit pareil... » dit-elle.

Le ton était légèrement réprobateur, mais tout l'effet fut perdu lorsque sa voix se brisa vers la fin de la phrase. Quinn ne put malgré tout retenir un sourire, qui s'évanouit dès qu'elle vit que Rachel n'esquissait pas un seul mouvement pour mettre la basket et qu'elle se contentait de la détailler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends... ? demanda-t-elle avec désarroi.

- Euh... Rien... »

Encore cette lueur étrange au fond du regard de la brunette... Quinn la regarda s'asseoir, incrédule, avant de se ressaisir et d'arracher un nouveau morceau de sa combinaison, qu'elle enroula plusieurs fois autour de son pied libre, en guise d'amortisseur de fortune. Elle sentait encore le relief irrégulier de la roche sous son talon, mais c'était mieux que rien...

« J'attends toujours une réponse à ma question... » dit Rachel après un moment.

Quinn fit de son mieux pour ignorer son regard accusateur.

« Tu n'en auras pas...

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu soudain à mes prétendues tendances suicidaires ? » s'agaça Quinn.

Le mot les heurta toutes les deux. Quinn n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour deviner l'expression choquée de Rachel.

« Q-Quinn... Je n'ai jamais dit que tu... Je voulais simplement te montrer que tu mettais ta vie beaucoup trop facilement en danger... C'est... C'est tout.

- Et même si c'était le cas ? murmura Quinn. Quelle importance cela aurait-il ? »

Rachel parut étouffer de violentes protestations et ne dit rien.

« Mes décisions étaient peut-être précipitées... et extrêmes, poursuivit Quinn. Mais je suis toujours en vie et toi aussi... Si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Peu importe à quel point tu peux me penser folle.

- Je ne te pense pas folle.

- Alors quoi ? » répliqua Quinn avec acidité.

Elle croisa le regard désarmé de Rachel.

« Je suis terrifiée, et je ne veux pas mourir ici... souffla Quinn. Mais si je dois me sacrifier pour te sauver ou... ou sauver quelqu'un d'autre... quelle importance cela a-t-il ? Ne vaut-il mieux pas que tu vives et que je meure, plutôt que de nous perdre toutes les deux ? »

Rachel secoua vivement la tête.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire une chose pareille...

- Pourtant je le fais.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est ainsi.

- _Mais pourquoi ? _

- Parce que ma vie a moins d'importance, d'accord ? » explosa Quinn.

La stupeur de Rachel lui fit mal au cœur. Elle se fit violence pour soutenir son regard. Elle aurait souhaité se débarrasser de ce mauvais goût qu'elle avait sur la langue...

Machinalement, elle serra les poings.

« Mais... bredouilla Rachel. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Personne ne sera dévasté s'il m'arrive quelque-chose, gronda Quinn, et le mauvais goût lui envahit la bouche.

- Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens...

- Pourtant, c'est le cas, non ? Il y a bien longtemps que je ne m'entends plus avec les membres de ma famille... Et ici, au Glee Club, chacun a une personne qui lui est plus chère que les autres. Mais moi ? Je suis juste... »

Elle s'interrompit, cherchant une expression pour qualifier sa situation de la façon la moins brutale possible.

« … un électron libre... Et... Et peut-être que dans cette situation, cela vaut mieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répéta Rachel dans un murmure.

- Je sais que... tu ne peux pas comprendre. Et ce n'est pas mon intention d'être morbide comme ça. Mais... je suis simplement réaliste, d'accord ?

- Quinn... murmura Rachel. Tout le monde tient énormément à toi... Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça... Tu ne devrais pas dire de telles choses... »

Elle se leva avec lenteur et vacilla tant elle était stupéfaite par les propos de Quinn.

Quinn elle-même assimilait péniblement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Alors c'était ça... C'était ce à quoi se résumait son existence... Quelque-chose qui n'avait pas de signification... Et c'était ce à quoi se résumait son estime d'elle-même : un trou noir. Elle ne valait rien.

Comment pouvait-elle se détester à ce point ? Et comment avait-elle fait pour survivre jusque-là avec aussi peu de considération pour sa propre personne ?

Elle pouvait vivre pour elle-même.

Alors pourquoi disait-elle cela ? Pourquoi sous-entendait-elle qu'elle avait si peu d'importance ?

Depuis le début, c'était ainsi. Elle était arrivée au chalet en s'attendant à un accueil exécrable... Elle s'était demandée de nombreuses fois si elle avait bien fait de venir... Elle n'avait cessé de repousser Mercedes, puis Santana, puis Puck, puis Brittany, puis Sam... Tout le monde... Et dans cette caverne, elle avait à plusieurs reprises eu des gestes qui avaient pris des allures de sacrifices...

Pourtant, Quinn n'était pas suicidaire. Elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle s'était toujours auto-détruite, mais jusqu'à un certain point. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi en était-elle là aujourd'hui ?

Cette mort insignifiante qui allait l'engloutir serait-elle donc l'aboutissement de tout cela ? Quinn ne croyait pas au destin, mais peut-être cette grotte l'avait-elle toujours attendue pour lui offrir la mort qu'elle méritait...  
>Elle voulait vivre, n'est-ce pas ? Comme tout le monde...<p>

Alors pourquoi réfléchissait-elle de cette manière ?

« Oh mon Dieu... » entendit-elle Rachel souffler devant elle.

Quinn se reconcentra péniblement sur la brunette, essayant de ne pas flancher sous le feu de son regard abasourdi.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu restes à Lima... murmura Rachel. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Finn... ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre... Tu fais juste ça pour te punir... Parce que tu crois que tu ne vaux pas mieux que cela... »

Quinn comprit que Rachel entrapercevait soudain combien elle se haïssait. Quelque-chose comme de la honte lui retourna l'estomac. Incapable de faire face plus longtemps à la brunette, elle baissa les yeux.

« Je savais... bredouilla Rachel. Enfin... j'ai toujours su que tu avais parfois du mal à croire en toi... Même si tu paraissais toujours si sûre de toi... Si supérieure au monde qui t'entourait... Je l'ai toujours su, Quinn. Mais... »

Sa voix se bloqua dans son gorge. Tout le désarroi, toute l'incrédulité perceptibles dans son ton, Quinn aurait voulu les ignorer. Elle aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles. Où était sa façade distante ? Où était ce masque qui la protégeait du regard des autres ?

Soudain, elle se rappelait pourquoi elle en avait besoin. Elle ne ressentit plus de proximité naturelle entre elles, elle n'eut plus du tout envie de s'ouvrir à Rachel... Elle souhaitait juste se cacher, s'éloigner le plus possible de cette vérité sur laquelle l'autre avait mis la main.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Le regard brun la traversait comme une lance brûlante.

Et elle n'avait nulle-part où aller.

Sa bouche était pâteuse. Elle ne trouva pas les mots pour répliquer à Rachel.

« Tu es... brillante, Quinn... bafouilla encore la brunette. Dans tous les sens du terme. Pourquoi... ? Tu aurais pu aller où tu voulais... Tu peux encore faire ce que bon te semble. Tu vaux tellement mieux que ce que tu penses. »

Quinn déglutit péniblement. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas pleurer. Rachel s'avança vers elle mais elle se déroba aussitôt, ignorant la douleur qui s'alluma brièvement dans les yeux de l'autre.

Elle avait pourtant décidé de ne plus mentir...

Elle avait pourtant fini par accepter l'idée de s'ouvrir à Rachel...

Mais tout cela faisait trop mal.

Quinn savait combien elle était brisée. Elle s'y était habituée. Puck, Brittany, Sam, Santana, Mike... Ils n'avaient fait qu'entrevoir ce qu'il restait d'elle. Jamais elle ne leur avait laissés voir combien elle luttait avec elle-même. Cependant, c'était comme si Rachel la voyait telle qu'elle était vraiment. Il y avait quelque-chose de plus dans la compréhension que la brunette avait d'elle. Or, Quinn ne voulait pas cela. Elle avait honte. Elle avait peur. Sa propre vulnérabilité était quelque-chose qu'elle avait toujours eu en horreur. Elle s'était détestée à chaque fois qu'elle s'était effondrée. Elle continuait de se détester pour cela.

Elle se haïssait même tout court...

N'aurait-elle jamais le paix ?

Tout cela ne pouvait-il pas prendre fin un jour ?

« Quinn... » murmura Rachel.

Tant de pitié dans son regard... Tant de compassion. Quinn se demanda soudain si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment. Machinalement, elle se braqua... Son visage se ferma.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, amère.

Rachel flancha et eut un mouvement de recul. Elles se fixèrent. L'air s'était figé autour d'elles.

« Je ne savais pas que.. » murmura la brunette en détournant les yeux.

Quinn serra les poings. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans les paumes de ses mains.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était si... » poursuivit Rachel.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir plein de tension et jeta un regard de côté à la blonde.

« Je suis si désolée...

- Pour quoi ? rétorqua aussitôt Quinn, essayant de contrôler ce mélange de fureur aveugle et de douleur brute qui tourbillonnait dans son crâne échauffé.

- Moi... Le Glee Club... on aurait dû faire plus attention... Bien sûr, on a essayé... A plusieurs reprises... Mais pas assez... On t'a complètement laissée...

- Je n'avais pas besoin de votre aide, siffla Quinn, merci beaucoup. Il fallait déjà prendre soin de Santana, de Brittany, de Kurt... J'allais très bien. Il n'y avait rien à faire. »

Devrait-elle faire face à tout cela si elle devenait amie avec Rachel ?

Devrait-elle lui parler de sa solitude, de son isolement ?

N'y avait-il pas une limite à toute cette franchise insupportable ?

Une voix ricana dans le fond de son esprit.

Attends, attends... Tu ne lui as même pas encore dit ce que tu ressentais pour elle ! _Ça_, ça va être glorieux, crois-moi !

« Pardonne-moi, Quinn... Pardonne-nous.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je l'ai cherché. Je me suis isolée de mon propre chef. Tout cela, je l'ai voulu... Ce n'est de la faute de personne, sinon de la mienne... »

Elle hésita, puis se fit violence pour ajouter d'un ton relativement neutre :

« Tout va bien, Rachel. »

L'autre la fixa comme si elle venait de dire une chose particulièrement choquante.

« Non, tout ne va pas bien... murmura-t-elle. Au contraire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? siffla Quinn.

-... Peut-être que ta mise en retrait était quelque-chose que tu souhaitais... Mais... ton manque de confiance en toi, ce n'est pas quelque-chose que tu as choisi, si ? »

Les dents de Quinn s'entrechoquèrent alors qu'elle serrait la mâchoire de toutes ses forces.

« Tu ne sais pas comment je me sens... gronda-t-elle avec lenteur. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

- Pourtant tu restes à Lima alors que tu peux faire tellement plus, répliqua Rachel avec un regain d'énergie. Et tu viens d'admettre que tu estimais ta vie moins importante que la mienne !

- Ce qui est un fait.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Si... »

Une certaine rage passa à son tour dans le regard bouillonnant de Rachel. Les traits de Quinn s'adoucirent bien malgré elle et elle trouva la force de lâcher dans un murmure qui avait tout du sanglot :

« C'est la vérité, Rachel. Je ne suis indispensable à personne... et c'est mon œuvre. Il n'y a pas à me plaindre.

- Ne dis pas une chose pareille... _s'il-te-plaît_. »

Le ton de Rachel s'était fait suppliant. Elle fit un pas en direction de Quinn. Cette fois-ci, la blonde n'eut pas la force de la garder à distance.

« Pourtant, personne n'a besoin de moi.

- _Moi_ j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Elles se figèrent. Quinn releva les yeux pour contempler Rachel : il y avait la même surprise dans leur regard à toutes les deux. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Quinn posa une main sur sa poitrine : son cœur battait à tout rompre. Un long moment passa, sans qu'aucune des deux ne parlât.

Puis, Rachel parut enfin trouver la force d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche :

« J'ai... C'est vrai. J'ai besoin de toi, Quinn. Même si... »

Elle prit une inspiration précipitée. Elle-même semblait avoir du mal à justifier ces paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer avec colère.

« Même si notre relation n'est pas des plus cordiales... murmura-t-elle. Même si nous avons encore un long chemin à faire avant de pouvoir devenir amies... Je sais que j'ai besoin de toi, Quinn... Je ne peux pas supporter la simple idée de survivre grâce à ton sacrifice. Je ne veux même pas m'imaginer cela... Ça m'est impossible. »

Elle battit des paupières avec hébétement.

« Et... je ne comprends pas comment tu peux te mépriser à ce point. Je ne comprends pas du tout parce que tu es... Tu es merveilleuse, Quinn... Tu as eu des hauts et des bas, mais la personne que tu es devenue aujourd'hui... mérite tellement plus que ce que tu sembles prête à lui accorder. »

Quinn la dévisagea en silence. Les tambourinements irréguliers de son cœur lui obscurcissaient le cerveau, faisant bourdonner ses oreilles. Ses joues la brûlaient et elle dut faire un pas en arrière pour s'empêcher de faire quelque-chose d'inconsidéré : Rachel était trop proche d'elle.

« Tu ne me connais pas... s'entendit-elle répliquer d'une voix atone. Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce que je mérite ou non ?

- Je le sais, Quinn... murmura la brunette en esquissant un sourire encourageant. Crois-moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Rachel offrit une main hésitante à Quinn. La blonde baissa les yeux sur les doigts frissonnants qui se tendaient vers elle.

Qu'attendait-elle ?

_Que voulait-elle ?_

_« Si tu savais à quel point elle t'admire... Si tu savais à quel point elle rêve de toi comme amie... »_

Kurt avait raison : Rachel l'estimait énormément... et cela allait bien au-delà du désir ancien mais persistant de devenir amie avec la cheerleader Quinn Fabray. Rachel estimait Quinn telle qu'elle était à présent, et plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû sans doute. Et Quinn aurait aimé la croire. Elle aurait voulu croire en tout ce qu'elle disait... Mais si elle se répugnait à ce point, c'était pour une bonne raison. Rachel ne savait pas tout, c'était pour cela qu'elle était capable d'employer ces mots pour parler de la blonde...

« Je ne veux pas être ton amie. » lâcha Quinn.

La main de Rachel se rétracta aussitôt, son timide sourire s'évanouit. Quelque-chose se brisa dans son regard. Quinn s'humecta les lèvres. Embraye. Allez. Fais preuve de courage. Rachel méritait de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait... Quinn n'avait pas le droit d'accepter son aide sans lui dire ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas avouer ici, n'est-ce pas ? Et garder comme souvenir de cette déclaration l'atmosphère étouffante des lieux, la menace pesante des créatures... Brittany avait parlé de la terrasse du chalet, et d'un coucher de soleil. Puck l'avait encouragée depuis le début pour qu'elle le dise, mais sûrement pas dans un endroit aussi sinistre. Santana s'était moquée d'elle, avait pointé sa lâcheté du doigt, à raison, et pourtant rien ne pressait.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'elles pourraient encore se parler dans une minute ? Dans une heure ? Il n'y avait même rien qui leur garantissait de sortir un jour de la grotte, loin de là... Et à cette simple pensée, Quinn était tétanisée. L'envie d'avouer, de se confesser, gonfla dans son cœur, incontrôlable. L'effroi, l'épuisement, la nervosité, le désespoir lui donnaient l'impression de tomber en morceaux. Quant à la haine qu'elle avait pour elle-même, la peur d'assumer enfin, la honte à l'idée d'oser aimer quelqu'un qu'elle avait tant maltraitée... Tout cela n'avait plus de poids dans cet environnement hostile. Ce n'étaient que des détails insignifiants, anecdotiques. Même le visage plein de jugements, de dédain et de déception de Liz ne lui apparaissait plus qu'à travers un brouillard épais.

Et les yeux chocolats étaient de nouveau emplis de cette vulnérabilité et de cette peur que Quinn suscitait toujours en Rachel...

Non, non, non, non...

Quinn ne pouvait pas encore lui donné l'impression de la rejeter.

Rachel avait le pouvoir de la réduire en miettes, mais l'inverse était vrai. Pire encore, Quinn avait déjà réduit Rachel en miettes. A de nombreuses reprises.

Plus jamais.

Elle n'avait plus d'excuse dans cette grotte.

Elle se briserait avant de briser Rachel.

« C'est toi. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

L'incrédulité se substitua à la désillusion au fond des pupilles dilatées. Quinn se racla la gorge. Elle chercha quelque-chose à quoi se raccrocher, mais les murs de roche étaient trop loin d'elle, et elle ne pouvait pas se raccrocher à Rachel. Sûrement pas. Elle ramena les mains contre sa poitrine frémissante, essayant de se calmer en écoutant les battements saccadés qui résonnaient à ses oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce que... tu viens de dire ? » demanda Rachel d'une voix sourde.

Quinn entrouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Son timbre la trahirait. Il était hors de question de s'effondrer maintenant. Elle serra les dents, jeta un regard autour d'elle, avant de reporter son attention sur Rachel.

Elle avait conscience de sa faiblesse. La brunette la voyait telle qu'elle était, sans artifices, sans erreur, et cette pensée la paralysait.

« Finn... Tous les garçons... Ils n'ont pas d'importance... chuchota-t-elle. C'est toi... Ça a toujours été toi. »

Elle repoussa la honte qui s'insinuait dans ses veines. Elle s'était détestée pendant si longtemps pour ce qu'elle ressentait... Cependant, elle ne pouvait se permettre de se confesser sur le ton de l'excuse. Même en étant Quinn Fabray, elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Elle se fit violence pour soutenir le regard plein de stupeur de Rachel.

« Q-Quoi ? Quinn... » bredouilla celle-ci.

Elle cligna fébrilement des paupières. On aurait dit un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Le rayon de la lampe de son casque, posé dans un coin, jetait des ombres qui accentuaient la surprise visible sur son expression décomposée.

Quinn ravala péniblement sa salive. Elle avait la gorge sèche. L'étroitesse de cette partie-ci de la grotte lui parut soudain insupportable et elle se mit à grelotter, gagnée par un froid mordant. Ou peut-être cela n'avait-il rien à voir avec tout ça...

« C'est... »

Les mots restèrent bloqués en travers de sa gorge. Elle ferma les paupières une fraction de seconde, faisant de son mieux pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais tout s'emmêlait, se heurtait...

Pourtant ce n'était pas si compliqué.

Elle connaissait ces paroles par cœur.

« C'est toi dont je suis amoureuse... » parvint-elle à articuler.

Sa voix se cassa net et elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'effriter sous les yeux de la brunette. Mais en dépit de tous ses efforts, elle baissa le regard au moment de prononcer cette phrase, et se mit à détailler les pieds de Rachel sans vraiment les voir. Son attention s'arrêta sur la basket de gauche, trop grande.

Elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Cette fois-ci, Rachel avait clairement entendu. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de mensonge ou de pirouette possible. Mais le silence de la jeune femme l'étouffait, et Quinn avait du mal à respirer. Elle se força à lever les yeux et se heurta aussitôt à l'incompréhension de la brunette. Plaquée sur son visage stupéfait, débordant de son regard vacillant, elle donna la nausée à Quinn.

Le soulagement qu'elle ressentait n'était d'ailleurs rien comparé à l'effroi et à la douleur qui se mêlaient dans son esprit déboussolé. Cela faisait d'autant plus mal que c'était ainsi que les choses étaient supposées se passer... Quinn devait le dire à Rachel... et Rachel devait réagir de cette manière. Où était son abattement bien pratique quand elle en avait besoin ? Elle ne parvenait pas à encaisser sans rien ressentir.

« Q...Quoi ? » murmura la brunette d'une voix désincarnée.

Elle recula machinalement. Le cœur de Quinn se serra davantage encore.

« Tu voulais savoir qui c'était, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-elle. Alors voilà... C'est toi... Je suis amoureuse de toi. »

Elle ne pouvait pas le répéter. C'était trop difficile.

« Non non non non non... bredouilla Rachel. Tu dois faire erreur, je ne peux pas-...

- Je sais que ça n'a pas de sens, dit Quinn, laissant exploser tout son désespoir. Pendant longtemps, ça n'en a eu aucun pour moi... Mais tu dois me croire, d'accord ?... Je ne mentirais pas là-dessus... tu le sais bien, non ? »

Rachel secoua la tête avec fébrilité.

« Non, tu ne mentirais pas là-dessus... Mais alors pourquoi dire quelque-chose comme ça ?

- Parce que c'est vrai... bafouilla Quinn.

- Mais cela n'est pas possible... »

La voix de Rachel mourut dans sa gorge. Elle resserra nerveusement sa queue de cheval, ce qui était inutile, étant donné que ses cheveux partaient déjà dans tous les sens, gonflés comme ils l'étaient par l'humidité.

« J'ai sans doute mal entendu... marmonna-t-elle comme pour elle-même. Jamais tu n'aurais pu dire ça... »

Son regard se perdit un instant dans le vague. Elle se frotta les yeux d'une main incertaine.

« C'est sans doute une hallucination... Oui... Je dois être en train de rêver.

- Rachel ! » lança Quinn d'une voix suppliante.

La brunette reporta aussitôt son attention sur elle. Quinn se sentit flancher face à l'insistance avec laquelle l'autre se mit à la fixer, sans doute pour déceler le mensonge dans ce qu'on lui disait.

« Ce n'est pas possible... souffla Rachel. Toi, en train de me dire quelque-chose comme ça ? Jamais tu ne pourrais ressentir ce genre de choses... Jamais. »

Quinn ignora la douleur qui faisait sournoisement battre son cœur. Elle fit de son mieux pour oublier et la frustration, et le désespoir, et le regret, et la peur... Elle y était. C'était en train d'arriver.

Et elle tenait encore debout, n'est-ce pas ? En dépit de l'incrédulité de Rachel... En dépit de sa perplexité totale et tranchante... La colère pouvait venir ensuite. Ce n'était pas fini. Et Quinn ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière... Pourtant, elle ne s'était pas encore disloquée. Elle aurait la force de résister à tout ce que Rachel pourrait bien lui dire.

En tout cas, elle voulut s'en convaincre.

« Je sais que j'ai fait des choses horribles... murmura-t-elle. Je sais que mon comportement rend tout cela difficile à croire... Et si tu savais à quel point je me déteste de n'en avoir jamais rien montré jusqu'à maintenant... Mais c'est vrai.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible... _Pas toi._ »

Quinn esquissa un sourire amer pour cacher toute cette vulnérabilité qui rampait sous sa peau et qui l'étouffait imperceptiblement.

« Si... chuchota-t-elle.

- Non. Quinn... »

Le ton se voulait ferme, mais les trémolos qui agitaient la voix de la brunette trahirent toute son incertitude. Elles s'entre-regardèrent, et pendant une fraction de seconde, Quinn eut l'intuition que chacune pouvait entrapercevoir les failles de l'autre. Mais elle était trop fébrile pour bien savoir ce qui était visible et ce qui ne l'était pas.

« Je voulais juste être ton amie... bégaya Rachel, groggy, et avec de grands gestes de la main, elle ajouta : Je n'ai jamais demandé... tout... tout _ça_. »

Quinn absorba ces paroles, s'abandonnant à la souffrance qu'elles contenaient implicitement.

« Je sais... » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle essaya de ne rien montrer de la culpabilité qui la rongeait.

« Mais... tu es là à dire toutes ces choses positives sur moi... et c'est bien la preuve que tu n'en sais pas assez sur moi... Je me suis dit... qu'il fallait que tu saches tout. Pour que tu puisses me juger de façon objective... de façon juste...

- De façon juste... » répéta Rachel, et Quinn crut rêver l'ironie inhabituelle qu'elle perçut dans son timbre.

La brunette continua de détailler Quinn, puis elle demanda :

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu me le dis ? Pour que je me rende compte que tu n'es pas celle que je pensais et que je me mette à te détester autant que tu te déteste ?

- N-non... Pas forcément.

- Alors pourquoi, Quinn ?

- Ça... Ça faisait un moment que je voulais te le le dire.

- Un moment ?

- Q-Quelques jours. »

Le regard de Rachel flamboya dangereusement. Quinn se sentit soudain toute petite face à elle, comme submergée par toutes ces années de lâcheté qu'elle avait emmagasinées sans que personne n'en sache rien.

«... Donc au départ, tu avais prévu de partir de ton côté sans m'en parler ? »

Quinn avait tellement honte qu'elle eut tout juste le courage d'acquiescer.

« Bon sang... _Quinn_. Comment peux-tu être aussi bornée ?

- J-Je sais. Excuse-moi. »

Rachel la dévisagea encore durant quelques secondes, avant de soupirer. Elle paraissait hésiter entre la perplexité et l'inquiétude. Quinn elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle était censée ressentir.

« Je suis désolée, Quinn... bredouilla Rachel en secouant machinalement la tête. Mais... »

Elle prit une longue inspiration, puis détournant les yeux, murmura :

« … _je ne te crois pas._ »

A l'instant où la brunette prononça ces paroles, Quinn sut qu'elle mentait. Son cœur eut un raté.

« C'est impossible. Tu dois te tromper. Ou... Ou je dois mal entendre ! Ou peut-être que j'ai fini par mourir au fond de cette grotte de malheur, et que tout ça n'est que le produit de mon imagination... ce qui ne serait pas très logique vu que je suis censée être morte... En tous les cas, ça n'a pas de sens, tu as raison. Je ne vois pas pourquoi toi, Quinn Fabray, tu déclarerais ta... »

Elle déglutit, comme si elle ne réalisait qu'en cet instant ce que les paroles de Quinn impliquaient.

«... ta flamme à quelqu'un comme moi... Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait justifier cela... Je ne comprends pas du tout. Pourquoi tu ressentirais ce genre de choses à mon égard... Pourquoi... Pourquoi, oui ? Je n'y crois pas... Non non non non... »

Elle répéta plusieurs fois « Non non non non » mais plus les secondes passaient, plus elle semblait convaincue.  
>Quinn se demanda vaguement ce qu'il advenait de leur supposée amitié à présent. Bien sûr, elle était morte et enterrée. Il était inenvisageable qu'elles parviennent à se parler normalement après les aveux de Quinn. Il suffisait à la blonde de voir Rachel, habituellement si bavarde et si truculente, lutter en cet instant pour former ne serait-ce qu'une phrase cohérente.<p>

Car oui, elle avait cloué le bec à Rachel Berry. Et si ce n'était pas mauvais signe, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? » demanda Quinn après un moment, vigilante.

Rachel fit un effort pour la regarder en face. Elle avait du mal à garder sa concentration, comme si elle repensait à tout un tas de choses à la fois. Se repassait-elle toutes ces discussions, ces petits moments avec Quinn, bons ou mauvais, pour y chercher les indices des sentiments de la blonde ? Les trouvait-elle ?

« T'en vouloir pour quoi ?

- De te l'avoir dit... dit Quinn, et elle essaya de ravaler son amertume alors qu'elle poursuivait : Je comprendrais que cela te fasse une belle jambe. J'aurais... J'aurais peut-être plutôt dû me taire. »

Rachel la fixa avec un désarroi plus grand encore.

« Tu penses que je pourrais t'en vouloir d'avoir été honnête avec moi ? Alors que c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours réclamé de toi ?

- Peut-être que ce n'était pas ce genre d'honnêteté que tu avais en tête...

- Non... C'est vrai... » marmonna Rachel d'un air piteux.

Elle semblait très fragile tout à coup. Quinn voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Mais à cette proximité qu'elles avaient partagée quelques minutes plus tôt, tout à fait naturellement en dépit de leur relation nébuleuse, se substituait cette distance que l'une et l'autre maintenaient automatiquement... Quinn eut la désagréable impression d'être de retour à la case-départ, au début de leur séjour au chalet, quand elles ne savaient pas comment se parler, ni comment se regarder... Cette période de non-dits, d'hésitation, qui y avait succédé, aussi courte avait-elle été... Cette période où elles n'auraient su dire si elles étaient détestée de l'autre, où elles avaient établi une paix précaire, où elles s'étaient tenues par la main et blotties l'une contre l'autre sans vraiment savoir _pourquoi_ ni _comment_... Cette période n'avait duré que quelques jours, jusqu'à ce moment précis, cependant peut-être aurait-il été mieux de garder les choses ainsi...

Mais Quinn n'avait jamais prévu tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait jamais prévu de se rapprocher de Rachel d'une quelconque manière... Puis, même quand elle avait enfin compris que lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait était nécessaire, elle avait envisagé le fait d'avouer son amour comme une _fin_, et non pas comme un nouveau départ pour une relation plus franche et saine avec Rachel...

Rien ne devait ressortir de tout cela. Rachel et elle ne devaient jamais se revoir, et au fond, la situation serait la même que quand elles étaient arrivées au chalet, excepté que Rachel saurait, et que Quinn pourrait faire mine d'aller de l'avant...

Alors elle ne pouvait pas regretter d'avoir détruit cet équilibre artificiel et dangereux... Tout cela n'avait jamais eu de sens de toute manière. Tout comme mes propres sentiments, pensa-t-elle avec écoeurement. Tout comme mes propres agissements...

Rien de ce qu'elle faisait n'avait de sens. La réaction de Rachel était parfaitement logique... Il était tout à fait logique que la brunette n'admît pas qu'elle la croyait. Quinn aurait sans doute même dû s'estimer heureuse de ne pas avoir droit à quelque-chose de plus brutal... C'était plus que ce qu'elle méritait.

« Même si tu ne _veux_ pas le croire... reprit-elle après un long moment de silence tendu. Même si tu ne comprends pas pourquoi... C'est la seule vérité pour moi. Je t'ai mentie bien des fois... pendant si longtemps... Et j'ai toujours été si terrifiée que quelqu'un le découvre, que... que _tu_ le découvres... J'ai même bien cru devenir folle à certaines périodes... mais c'est quelque-chose que je ne peux plus nier. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Je ne peux pas continuer à te briser encore et encore en faisant mine d'être au mieux indifférente à ton égard, alors que c'est tout le contraire. Je ne peux plus faire semblant de ne rien ressentir... C'est... C'est fini. »

Elle soutint le regard toujours stupéfait de Rachel presque avec confiance. Son cœur affolé trahissait sa nervosité, mais en surface, elle se sentait moins éparpillée. C'était moins pire que ce quoi à elle s'était attendue. Elle était moins faible que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle murmura :

« Il y a tant de fausseté en moi, je crois que tout le monde l'a compris. Mais ça... c'est vrai. C'est réel... _Je t'aime, Rachel._ »

Sa respiration se bloqua un instant, et il en fut de même pour Rachel, dont la lueur vacillante au fond des yeux trahit l'impact que ces quelques mots avaient sur elle. Bien malgré elle, un sourire un peu hésitant se forma sur les lèvres de Quinn : elle se sentait plus légère. Pour la première fois, ces mots avaient une connotation positive... Ils n'étaient plus une épée de Damoclès qui pouvait la décapiter à tout moment... Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle n'eut plus peur. Elle se demanda même pourquoi elle avait hésité pendant si longtemps... Pourquoi elle avait voulu tout enfouir sous des mensonges qui lui avaient fait plus de mal que de bien.

Puis, elle se rendit compte que Rachel ne voulait toujours pas admettre qu'elle y croyait, et elle se sentit de nouveau vulnérable, fragile... _friable_. La réalité la heurta, brutale et cruelle. Elle était toujours habitée par la peur. Elle n'était pas soudainement devenue une jeune femme sereine, sûre.

« Je ne te crois pas... » répéta Rachel.

Elle paraissait légèrement frustrée à présent. Elle semblait vouloir nier, nier de toutes ses forces... Mais elle croyait Quinn. La blonde se rendit même compte que Rachel la croyait depuis la seconde où elle lui avait dit que c'était elle.

« Je ne _peux_ pas te croire... » insista Rachel.

Il y avait du désespoir dans sa voix.

« Je ne mens pas... dit Quinn, suppliante. Je n'ai aucune raison de mentir... »

Rachel secoua vivement la tête.

« Non... Non... Non... »

C'était compréhensible. A sa place, Quinn aurait également tout fait pour rejeter l'idée que son bourreau du lycée puisse avoir des sentiments à son égard. Après tout, c'était totalement _absurde, malsain_ et _dérangeant_.  
>Elle ricana intérieurement, tout en continuant de contempler Rachel à la dérobée d'un œil mi-désespéré, mi-accablé. Celle-ci croisa les bras, ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et fit quelques pas vers la droite, avant de revenir à sa place initiale, et de s'arrêter, l'air profondément perdu. Son agitation était palpable. Quinn la voyait dans la moue qu'elle esquissait, les regards fugaces qu'elle lui jetait, les frissonnements de ses mains égratignées, sa démarche un peu hésitante, ses jambes flageolantes...<p>

Rachel savait. Et maintenant quoi ?

Quinn l'avait dit pour mettre fin à tous les mensonges... Elle l'avait aussi dit parce qu'elle y pensait depuis si longtemps... Et enfin, qu'est-ce qui leur assurait d'être encore vivantes dans l'heure qui suivait ? C'était l'urgence de la situation, mêlée au désir de se racheter et à celui d'avoir la franchise de se dévoiler... C'était tout cela à la fois, et bien plus encore.

Mais... et maintenant ?

Quinn ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle le savait d'autant moins que Rachel ne paraissait pas disposée à admettre qu'elle la croyait... En d'autres mots, Quinn se trouvait enfin face à ce trou noir qu'elle avait tant redoutée... Se trouverait-elle aspirée, comme elle l'avait toujours cru ?

La voix tremblante de Rachel la tira brusquement de ses pensées enfiévrées.

« Prouve-le. »

Quinn écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça...

« _Quoi ?_ » bredouilla-t-elle machinalement.

Une certaine inquiétude brilla au fond des iris chaudes.

« Je n'ai... Je n'ai aucune raison de croire que tu... tu m'aimes... »

A ces mots, Rachel baissa le regard.

« Oui. C'est vrai... dit Quinn, résignée.

- Alors prouve-le-moi. »

Il y avait de l'urgence dans ces paroles répétées. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Quinn. Elles se jaugèrent du regard. La question restait en suspension entre elles, implicite.

_Mais comment ?_

Après tout ce qui s'était passé, après tout ce qui avait été dit et surtout après tout ce qui avait été tu, comment Quinn pouvait-elle faire comprendre à Rachel que ce qu'elle disait était vrai ? Si, même dans une situation où elle croyait à ce qui venait de lui être dit, la brunette était trop choquée pour ne pas faire semblant de ne pas comprendre... y avait-il encore quelque-chose à faire ?

Un profond désespoir envahit Quinn. Le souffle lui manqua. D'un geste mécanique, elle s'épongea le front. La sueur lui collait au corps, l'emprisonnant dans quelque-chose de froid, de glacial, comme la solitude qui l'oppressait en cet instant, cette solitude dans laquelle elle pataugeait depuis toujours.

Elle était seule avec ses sentiments, seule avec ses pensées, seule avec ses insécurités... D'autant plus seule qu'elle avait tout fait pour que les autres n'en voient rien, pour qu'ils continuent de la croire inébranlable, en dépit de tout... D'autant plus seule qu'au lieu de faire comprendre à Rachel qu'elle l'aimait, elle l'avait tourmentée, puis ignorée.

Pouvait-on revenir de cela ?

Avait-on le droit de se racheter après une erreur aussi monumentale ?

Quinn ne s'estimait pas pardonnable. Mais était-ce trop demander que d'être ouvertement crue par celle qu'elle aimait ? Etait-ce présomptueux de vouloir de Rachel qu'elle avouât qu'elle y croyait quand la blonde lui disait « Je t'aime » ?

Car Rachel ne voulait pas être franche. Elle souhaitait nier... Elle souhaitait jouer les incrédules... Elle ne voulait pas admettre l'étendue des sentiments que Quinn avait à son égard... elle n'en était sans doute même pas capable. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Quinn était distante... Quinn était lunatique... Quinn était imprévisible... Il était donc impossible que cette Quinn-là puisse l'aimer, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne collait pas... _et il ne valait mieux pas. _

Plus Quinn essayait de se mettre à la place de Rachel, plus le poids de toute sa lâcheté se faisait lourd sur ses épaules tremblantes.

Il n'y avait pas de retour possible... _Elle avait raté son heure. _

Elle ressentit la même frustration, la même impression de ne pouvoir rien faire que dans la cuisine du chalet des Jones... De ce fameux soir, Rachel avait tout oublié. Et même si en cet instant elle croyait Quinn, Rachel ne la comprendrait jamais.

Quinn avait envie de pleurer.

Je ne peux pas te le prouver.

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. De nouveau, cette fragilité dans le regard de Rachel... Quinn voulait juste la prendre dans ses bras... Elle voulait juste-...

Avant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'avança. Rachel eut un mouvement de recul machinal, mais resta plantée là, à la contempler de ses yeux déboussolés. Elles ne furent plus qu'à un mètre l'une de l'autre. Quinn hésita une demi-seconde avant de parcourir la distance qui les séparait encore. Ses mains pleines de nervosité se posèrent sur le visage de la brunette. Il était brûlant.  
>Elles se contemplèrent, durant une seconde insignifiante, une toute petite seconde qui pourtant leur parut s'étirer en une éternité. Le souffle de Rachel était erratique contre les joues empourprées de Quinn. Elle-même en oublia de respirer.<p>

Elle eut une hésitation. Elles étaient sobres. Elle n'avait pas d'excuse.

_« Prouve-le. »_

Elle rapprocha son visage, et ses mains frémirent sur les joues bouillonnantes de Rachel. Juste avant que ses paupières ne se ferment, elle entrevit sur les traits de la brunette quelque-chose qui la perturba. Etait-ce de l'impatience ?... du _désir_ ? C'était comme si Rachel n'avait attendu que cela... Quinn se faisait des idées. Pourtant, l'inspiration sifflante que Rachel prit avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent parut le confirmer.

La grotte disparut, et son ambiance suffocante avec. Il n'y eut plus la roche sèche, ni l'ombre des créatures... Il n'y eut plus qu'elles. Le sang s'enflamma brutalement dans les tempes de Quinn, l'étourdissant. Rachel irradiait cette même chaleur que la première fois. Quinn se pressa contre elle, se penchant davantage encore pour rapprocher leurs deux visages. Elle eut l'impression que la brunette s'abandonnait contre elle.

Elle rêvait... _n'est-ce pas ? _

La bouche de Rachel s'entrouvrit. Le cœur de Quinn eut un raté et elle fit de même sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher. Peut-être aurait-elle dû tout arrêter là... Elle sentit les mains de la brunette, glacées en comparaison de la bouche qui se pressait contre la sienne, se refermer autour de ses poignets avec une délicatesse qui la fit frissonner, comme pour la repousser, comme pour mettre fin à ce baiser inattendu. Mais elles n'en firent rien et restèrent là, semblant plutôt vouloir l'empêcher de reculer... de se dérober. Quinn avait du mal à y croire.

Ce baiser avait le goût de la sueur et de la fatigue, de la peur et du désespoir, mais il irradiait en même temps quelque-chose de particulier, de marquant, que Quinn ne put identifier, tant elle était désemparée. Elle ne percevait que cette chaleur, dont elle voulait s'abreuver, encore et encore... C'était fiévreux, incendiaire, tout autant que l'autre soir... Quinn sentait ces doigts qui l'enserraient, et cette poitrine qui se pressait contre la sienne en se soulevant par saccades, et cette bouche qui semblait avoir tout autant envie d'elle qu'elle-même avait envie de Rachel...

Mais elle se faisait des idées... Elle se le répéta péniblement, car sa volonté était en train de lui glisser entre les doigts...

Elles se séparèrent d'un même mouvement. Le rai jaunâtre de la lampe du casque ne se trouva plus obscurci par leurs visages pressés l'un contre l'autre et elles virent de nouveau les ombres qu'il jetait sur leurs traits respectifs. Quinn garda les mains sur les joues de Rachel la brunette ne lâcha pas ses poignets. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne recula.

Elles se dévisagèrent en silence, aussi surprises l'une que l'autre, leurs nez se touchant presque. Les yeux de Rachel scintillaient doucement dans la semi-obscurité qui les enveloppait, nimbés d'une familiarité qui remua quelque-chose en Quinn.

La brunette expira péniblement. Elle avait retenu son souffle pendant tout son temps.

« D'a-d'accord... bafouilla-t-elle. Je... je te crois. »

Ses mains retombèrent le long de son flanc et le cœur battant, Quinn la relâcha. Toute la vulnérabilité qu'elle éprouvait vint s'écraser sur elle comme une vague, violente et brutale. Rachel savait... Elle avait embrassé Rachel...

Oh mon Dieu.

Une horreur insaisissable se répandit dans ses veines. Pendant un instant, elle envisagea tous les moyens possibles pour revenir en arrière. Elle ne pouvait pas... _Elle n'arriverait jamais à assumer._ Mais les battements irréguliers dans sa poitrine, l'espèce de chaleur qui l'engourdissait, le souvenir encore hypnotique des lèvres de Rachel contre les siennes... tout cela la réduisait au silence et à l'immobilité.

En face d'elle, Rachel s'humecta les lèvres et continua de la détailler avec intensité. Son regard était indubitablement différent. Cela terrifia Quinn.

Un froissement retentit brusquement à leur droite, au niveau du tunnel par lequel Rachel était venu. Après une hésitation, Quinn se précipita sur son piolet, qu'elle avait laissé dans un coin, et le pointa en direction du couloir.

Des pas lourds résonnèrent dans le silence pesant. Elles échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ce n'étaient pas les bruits que produisaient habituellement les créatures. C'était quelqu'un du Glee Club. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient séparées par une distance respectable et rien n'aurait pu indiquer ce qu'elles venaient de faire, mais elles eurent toutes deux le réflexe de s'éloigner l'une de l'autre. Quinn eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer que la large silhouette de Finn se matérialisa devant ses yeux nerveux.

Le garçon était couvert d'égratignures et il ployait sous le poids d'un sac. Il avait le souffle court.

Le soulagement qui submergea la blonde à sa vue se volatilisa brutalement lorsqu'elle croisa son regard brumeux.

Car elle comprit aussitôt qu'il avait tout entendu.


End file.
